Harry et sa vérité
by malco
Summary: Chapitre 97. Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre après de longs mois d'absence. Review Please.
1. La naissance d'un rêve

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.  
  
Cette fic a pour base les 5 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome5 à partir des prochains chapitres. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire avant décembre 2003. Pour information, vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre, il ne contient pas de spoiler.  
  
Voila enfin ma nouvelle fic, dont l'idée principale logeait dans ma tête plusieurs semaines avant que je ne décide de lire le tome5 en anglais. D'ailleurs, n'étant pas bilingue, prévenez-moi tout de suite si par mégarde je contredisais le tome5.  
  
Cette fic sera assez mystérieuse, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez cela, même si parfois il y a un grand nombre de bizarreries. Tout sera expliquer à l'heure voulue.  
  
Le premier chapitre ne donne pas beaucoup d'information sur le début de l'histoire ni sur le tome5. Néanmoins, plusieurs choses s'expliqueront par la suite, car comme vous le verrez, tout est lié.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou tout autre, envoyer une review, j'en suis particulièrement friand. De plus, votre avis m'intéresse, d'autant plus que cette fic est vraiment importante pour moi, alors soyez franc. Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer  
  
J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment de lecture. La suite viendra peut-être rapidement, dans la mesure où j'ai déjà écrit les deux prochains chapitres. Mais cela dépendra aussi de mon avancement de mes autres fics.  
  
Sur cela, passez un bon week-end.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 1 : La naissance d'un rêve  
  
Les rêves représentent souvent nos désirs les plus profonds, les plus fous même. Parfois, ils sont facilement réalisables, mais parfois ils sont tellement grand que même une aide divine ne pourrait pas les réaliser.  
  
En plein milieu d'une nuit sans lune au milieu du mois de juillet, un garçon se réveilla brusquement à la fin de ce qu'il ne devait pas être un rêve mais un cauchemar. Il se releva dans son lit, tout en essayant de passer à travers l'obscurité qui entourait sa chambre. Il porta sa main droite toute tremblante au niveau de son front, et ses doigts rencontrèrent sa cicatrice. Il abaissa sa main à cause de la douleur le traversant de toute part aussitôt. Elle était brûlante comme à chaque fois. Il posa ses mains les doigts serrés en poing sur ses tempes, commençant un balancement de sa tête et de son torse dans le but de l'apaisé. Comme depuis deux semaines maintenant, cela marcha, et alors qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se rendormir, il tomba en arrière sur son lit, et retourna dans les bras de Morphée, souhaitant ne plus faire de cauchemar, et trouver un moyen de changer sa triste existence.  
  
Il ne le savait pas encore, mais son rêve allait bientôt se réaliser. Tout comme un autre rêve, bien avant celui-ci.  
  
A une autre époque, près de 1000 ans avant.  
  
Un jour, une sorcière du nom de Helga Poufsouffle fit un rêve. Un rêve fou, un rêve magnifique, un rêve dont l'unique but était d'aider les ses contemporains à grandir, à s'épanouir et à vivre dans ce monde si chaotique en ayant plus peur d'assumer la raison de leur différence.  
  
Elle avait fait ce rêve durant son adolescence. Une adolescence différente des autres. En effet, son statue de sorcière lui avait causé beaucoup de peines et de malheurs suite au développement de ses pouvoirs. C'était pour éviter que d'autres enfants et adolescents subissent les même souffrances et peines, qu'elle désirait plus fort que tout les aider. Elle avait longtemps étudié la question, puis un jour elle trouva sa réponse si longtemps souhaité.  
  
Le meilleur moyen était l'enseignement. Mais pas un enseignement sous la forme d'un précepteur comme dans les grandes familles de sorciers, mais un enseignement dans une école. Une école qui accepterait tous les sorciers désireux d'apprendre, quelle que soit leur origine. En endroit dont le but était l'apprentissage de la magie sous tous ses aspects, avec la rigueur et le sens moral qui en découlait. Et tout cela afin de permettre aux jeunes sorciers de s'épanouir et de les préparer à leur futur vie.  
  
Cet endroit qui devait être idyllique, s'appellerait Poudlard.  
  
Tout débuta à la fin du 10ème siècle de notre ère, par une rencontre dans un pays à l'Est.  
  
Depuis quelques années, Helga voyageait énormément. Elle était désireuse d'apprendre, et cherchait l'obtention de ces réponses.  
  
Elle était née de parents mixtes. Sa mère était une sorcière, et son père un moldu comme la communauté de sorciers les appelait à l'époque. Celui-ci n'était pas au courant de l'anormalité de son épouse comme il l'a nomma le jour où il en prit connaissance, et où il la chassa de ses terres avec sa fille qui ne pouvait être comme sa mère. Son lignage noble, lui interdisait de les dénoncer comme sorcière, afin d'éviter toute disgrâce des autres familles, et cela même s'il en avait une folle envie de le faire. Cela permit donc à Helga encore très jeune et à sa mère de pouvoir partir sans être pourchassé. Désireuse de refaire sa vie, sa mère et elle quittèrent leur pays et visitèrent de nombreux contrés en Europe. De cette période, lui resterait un goût pour les voyages. Ses meilleurs souvenirs, elle les passa dans une région d'un pays du nom d'Ecosse. Elle adorait les champs à perte de vu, les rivières et lacs, sans oublier les montagnes et les forets. Ce fut à cette époque, qu'elle commença à contrôler ses pouvoirs grandissant, aidé par sa mère, ainsi que par les sorciers qu'elle avait rencontrés, et avec les-quels elle et sa mère s'étaient liés d'amitié. Dès le départ, ses pouvoirs étaient sans aucune mesure avec ceux des sorciers de son age. Forcément, elle allait faire de grande chose. Sa mère en était persuadée. L'avenir lui donnerait raison Malheureusement, cette vie tranquille prit fin d'une façon tragique. Un jour où Helga était dans une des nombreuses forêts couvrant les Highlands, sa mère et l'une de ses amies furent attaquées par une bande de voleurs de grands chemins moldus et n'eurent pas le temps d'utiliser leur baguette. Ce fut Helga qui les trouva, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était partit à la recherche de sa mère. Elle s'était inquiété comme un enfant pouvait s'inquiéter en ne voyant pas ses parents. Elle avait été extrêmement choquée par la vision du corps de sa mère étendue à même le sol, sa baguette intact si proche et à la fois si éloigné de la main de sa propriétaire. Cette vision, Helga l'a grava dans sa tête et allait la hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années, qu'elle visitait tous les lieux magiques de cette partit du monde. Elle avait trouvé de nombreux endroits où se regroupaient les sorciers, mais aucun comme elle le désirait. Pourtant, elle ne désespérait pas. Son projet lui tenait à c?ur, et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle réussirait un jour à le concevoir. Même si pour cela elle devait rencontrer tous les sorciers de cette partie du monde pour commencer, puis tous les sorciers existants par la suite. Heureusement pour elle, la chance était de son côté et elle avait déjà rencontré deux sorciers sur qui elle comptait fortement pour l'aider dans son projet. Ils étaient certes tous les deux encore jeunes, mais elle avait sentit en eux un pouvoir très puissant. Un pouvoir à l'image du sien. Un pouvoir même supérieur au sien lorsqu'elle avait le même age qu'eux. Ce pouvoir ne pouvait que s'accroître avec le temps. Ces deux personnes étaient une fille du nom de Rowena et un garçon dont le véritable nom sorcier ne lui était pas encore connu.  
  
La mise en place de son rêve, commença réellement un beau matin de printemps. Alors que Helga était arrivé dans un petit village de sorcier reculé dans les montagnes, que son chemin croisa celui qui allait devenir un véritable ami durant de nombreuses années. Alors qu'elle discutait avec un vieux sorcier qui lui parlait du problème que représentait les sang-de- bourbes pour les sangs purs, qu'elle fit la connaissance d'un homme de son age à première vu. Il était assez grand, propre sur soi compte tenu de son apparence, une fine barbe se dessinant seulement autour des lèvres et du menton.  
  
« Arrête d'ennuyer cette gente dame Markof » l'interpella le jeune homme d'une voix sèche et légèrement rocailleuse malgré son jeune age.  
  
Le dénommé Markof regarda le nouveau venu, le regard interrogateur. Il soupira légèrement, comme certain que la discussion n'allait rien donner de nouveau.  
  
« Salazar, ouvre les yeux. Les sang-de-bourbes nous envahissent de plus en plus, et toi aussi tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Bientôt si nous ne faisons rien, ils seront plus nombreux que nous » lui répondit énergiquement Markof.  
  
Salazar le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et Helga vit un sourire narquois naître sur son visage. Il jeta un regard à la femme, puis se tournant vers Markof, déclara :  
  
« Attention Markof, à ta place je surveillerais ta dernière fille Hiska, avant qu'elle ne rencontre l'un de ses envahisseurs, et qu'il ne la pervertisse »  
  
Markof le fixa quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi répondre au jeune homme légèrement insolent qui avait vraiment le don pour l'énerver. Pour lui, le jeune Salazar ne rendait pas hommage à son nom. Il suspectait même son père, l'un des hommes les plus respecté ici de se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant le comportement de son fils. Ne supportant plus les dires de l'homme, et étant vraiment suspicieux aussi pour sa dernière fille, il partit sans demander son reste, laissant Helga avec le nouveau venu.  
  
« C'est parfait qu'il parte surveiller sa fille, car maintenant j'ai un vrai challenge pour aller la pervertir » déclara-t-il en lançant un regard remplie de malice  
  
Cette première rencontre avec Salazar, la fera sourire lorsqu'elle y repensera des années plus tard. Comme elle l'avait deviné, ils avaient tous les deux presque le même age et visiblement la même approche et des convictions similaires. Ils devinrent donc rapidement amis. Sentant qu'ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde elle se risqua un jour, de lui faire par de son projet. Car après tout, la raison de ses voyages étaient de trouver des sorciers puissants, qui auraient des idées proches des siennes, et qui surtout voudraient l'aider à la réalisation de son rêve. Elle avait sentit tout de suite, une puissance très forte en Salazar. De plus, il semblait avoir un don particulier pour l'art obscur des potions. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un sorcier s'y connaissant autant dans cette matière. Elle était éblouit par cela, surtout que Salazar pouvait lui en parler durant des heures, tout en restant des plus compréhensible. Il en parlait avec simplicité et avec tellement de ferveur et de fougue que les plus récalcitrant s'intéressaient à ses dirent.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'après de nombreuses discussions, que Salazar se laissa convaincre, et qu'il partit en compagnie de Helga pour l'Ecosse. Au bout d'un voyage assez mouvementé, dans les pays moldus, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Un plateau près d'une foret, non loin d'un village de sorciers. Ce pays troubla énormément au début Salazar. Le climat était bien différent de celui de son pays, ainsi que les paysages. De plus, contrairement à Helga, il n'avait jamais quitté son pays avant cela. Cela le rendait donc assez méfiant, surtout lorsqu'il rencontrait des personnes sorciers ou non.  
  
Quelques jours après l'arrivé des deux sorciers, une jeune femme puis un jeune homme arrivèrent en l'espace de quelques heures, au campement de Helga et de Salazar. Helga avait envoyé des messages à ses deux amis dès son retour au pays, afin de les faire venir le plus vite possible. Heureusement, les deux chouettes qu'elle utilisait pour cette tache, étaient pleine de perspicacité dans leur mission. Elle était impatiente de les revoir, car elle ne les voyait pas très souvent, et était assez proche d'eux.  
  
La jeune femme était plus grande que Helga. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, ondulés et longs jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Des yeux bleu azur rehaussaient un magnifique visage encore enfantin. Tout dans sa démarche et son attitude prouvait qu'elle venait d'une grande ligne de sorcier. Pourtant, elle avait des goûts simples et ne possédait pas le même point de vu que certains membres de sa famille, très porté sur le titre de sang-pur. Helga l'avait rencontré 8 ans auparavant, alors que la jeune fille commençait tout juste à apprendre à maîtriser la magie. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec elle, et lui donnait toujours de bons conseils pour progresser. Elle lui avait souvent rendu visite lorsqu'elle rentrait en Angleterre. Par chance, Rowena, car cela était son nom, se sentait concerné tout comme Helga par le sort des sorciers qui n'avait pas eut la chance de pouvoir être aidé à comprendre et à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, tout comme elle.  
  
Le jeune homme était aussi grand que Salazar. Il était d'un blond cuivré, et ses yeux verts semblaient étinceler lorsqu'il regardait fixement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Son allure était opposer à celle de Rowena. Elle prouvait bel et bien les origines du jeune sorcier. Ses parents étaient des moldus. Il avait plusieurs frères et s?urs qui l'avaient rejeté lors de l'apparition de ses pouvoirs à la disparition tragique de ses parents. Ils étaient morts, alors qu'il venait d'avoir 8 ans. Ce choc fut trop violent pour lui, et comme de nombreuses fois avant puis après lui fut le déclencheur de la libération de ses pouvoirs. A la suite de cela, ceux-ci s'échappèrent de plus en plus fréquemment et surtout de façon de plus en plus forte, symbole de la puissance du jeune garçon. L'aîné de ses frères étant à présent le chef de famille pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Rapidement suite à ces phénomènes étranges qui se passaient autour de cette pauvre famille, le reste du village commençait à les regarder bizarrement. Et plus précisément le jeune garçon, qui semblait être la cause de ces phénomènes terrifiant pour certain. Il fut donc chassé par les plus vieux, contre l'avis de ses deux s?urs qui ne réussirent pas à l'en empêcher. Cela dans le but de sauver la famille des problèmes que le jeune garçon causait. Elles virent donc le plus jeune de leurs frères quitter le village où il était né, lui, sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Ce fut un an plus tard, alors qu'il venait d'avoir 10 ans, que Helga le rencontra, et surtout lui sauva la vie. Il venait en effet de faire sauter involontairement la porte d'un magasin qu'il venait de quitter, et il était poursuivit par plusieurs hommes armés, très mécontent, et on les comprend, mais qui voulait le faire payer au jeune garçon. Heureusement, Helga était intervenu à temps, et lui avait évité une triste fin. Elle avait fait fuir les brutes qui l'avaient rattrapé et commencé à le battre. En faisant cela, elle avait prouvé sa condition de sorcière, mais elle s'en moquait. Seul le garçon l'inquiétait. Elle l'avait prit avec elle et avait rejoint rapidement le bois le plus proche évitant ainsi le retour des hommes en arme. Elle avait soigné ses blessures, maudissant au passage les brutes qui avaient agit ainsi. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si elle n'était pas intervenue. A la suite de cela, elle l'avait rassuré, alors qu'il tremblait de peur devant elle, puis lui expliqué ce qu'il était. Sa condition de sorcier, en premier ainsi que les choses de bases qu'il devait savoir sur ce nouveau statut. Après réflexion, ne pouvant pas le garder avec elle, étant encore trop jeune pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Elle l'avait confié à un ami à elle. Un vieux sorcier vivant dans un coin reculé à l'extrême Nord de l'Ecosse. Celui-ci eut donc la responsabilité d'apprendre au jeune garçon tout ce qu'il savait lui-même, et cela même si celui-ci était encore un peu trop jeune. Son pouvoir désirant se manifester de toutes les façons possibles, il devint rapidement très doué.  
  
« Bonjour Rowena. Tu es magnifique » déclara-t-elle, lorsqu'elle vit arriver la jeune femme.  
  
« Bonjour Helga. Je te retourne le compliment d'ailleurs, tu es radieuse » lui répondit-elle.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent chaleureusement, selon les coutumes, puis Helga lui présenta Salazar. Celui-ci la salua lui aussi selon les coutumes des grandes familles, témoignage de sa lignée de sang-pur tout comme elle. Présentations terminés, ils parlèrent ensuite de leur voyage, jusqu'à l'arrivé de la seconde personne.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva, Salazar et Rowena remarquèrent tout de suite à sa façon de marcher qu'il ne devait pas être comme eux. De plus, il semblait fort négligé. Il portait des habits passe partout moldu. Sa cape était sale, troué par endroit et devait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. C'était clair, il était peut-être un sorcier, mais n'avait pas des origines nobles tout d'abord, et encore sorcières ensuite. Un vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, comme beaucoup de sorciers l'auraient nommé en le voyant s'avancer vers eux. Il semblait nerveux, cela se voyait, surtout lorsqu'il regarda Salazar et Rowena. Toutefois, cette nervosité atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Helga. Elle lui fit pourtant un grand sourire auquel il répondit et s'inclina d'une façon exubérante dès qu'il fut à moins de 3 mètres d'elle.  
  
Cela la fit sourire encore plus, et alors qu'il se relevait doucement, elle fit quelque chose qui surprit les deux autres. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent quelques secondes, puis autant gêné l'un que l'autre par cette marque d'affection, ils se séparèrent.  
  
« Tu es magnifique à présent . » elle s'arrêta brusquement cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas  
  
« Excuse-moi, mais Delvin ne m'a pas donné ton nouveau nom » annonça-t-elle autant pour les deux autres sorciers que pour l'intéressé, qui embarrassé rougit.  
  
« Godrig » annonça-t-il doucement « Godrig Gryfondor » termina-t-il. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il demanda « Ce n'est pas trop grandiloquent, n'est ce pas ? Sinon je change ! » continua-t-il, une once de peur dans les yeux, peur d'avoir mal choisis son nom. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas bien au contraire, mais parfois, il lui semblait un peu trop.  
  
Helga le fixa lourdement, puis comprenant le problème, lui sourit.  
  
« Ce nom est le tien, pour l'éternité Godrig. D'ailleurs tu as très bien choisi, et ne laisse personne oser dire le contraire. Tu es et tu seras un jour l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de l'histoire. » annonça-t-elle avec de la fierté dans la voix. Alors que Rowena les regardait bizarrement et Salazar n'était pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles de son amie.  
  
Ce sentant observé, Helga se retourna vers ses deux autres amis et décida de le présenter.  
  
« Je vous présente Godrig Gryffondor. Cela fait 10 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Cela explique ma surprise lorsqu'il est arrivé. » puis se tournant vers Godrig, elle lui dit « Je te présente Salazar et Rowena. » Godrig salua les deux personnes de la meilleure façon que Devlin lui avait appris. Salazar le trouva un peu rustre, et le sourire de Rowena le fit rougire encore plus que précédemment.  
  
Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils firent tous plus ample connaissance les uns avec les autres, sous la surveillance de Helga. Rapidement, Salazar et Rowena devinrent amis. Venant tous les deux du même milieu, des familles de sang-purs, ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Par contre, Salazar avait quelques difficultés à discuter au début avec Godrig. Cela allait s'arranger avec le temps, au grand soulagement de Helga, qui justement avait peur que Godrig ressente de la difficulté avec les deux autres sorciers. Elle fut d'ailleurs satisfaite, en remarquant que Rowena et Godrig s'entendaient assez bien. Ayant le même age tous les deux, elle savait qu'ils finiraient de toute façon pas se trouver des points communs, même si Rowena venait d'une grande famille de sorcier respecté, et Godrig d'un endroit où les sorciers était presque inexistant. Elle contait justement sur le fait qu'ils soient différents l'un de l'autre pour échanger leur vision du monde totalement différente l'un de l'autre. L'amitié qui débuta entre eux deux ne devait jamais disparaître. Tout comme l'amitié qui unira par la suite les 4 sorciers, qui allaient être bientôt connu comme les 4 fondateurs de la première et de la plus ancienne école de sorcellerie du monde.  
  
Au bout de quelques semaines de recherches, ils trouvèrent enfin l'endroit parfait pour implanter l'école qu'ils allaient bâtir pour les sorciers du pays. Le rêve de Helga allait pouvoir prendre forme. Ils avaient choisi en endroit vaste et isolé.  
  
Le principal problème étant de ne pas se faire découvrir par les moldus. Pour cette raison, il fallait trouver un endroit isolé, loin de la civilisation. La région d'Ecosse où il se trouvait était parfaite pour cela. D'un côté, ce qui ressemblait à un petit lac, une plaine suffisamment grande pour les travaux, une foret luxuriante, et au loin des montagnes. Un vrai petit paradis. Mais Helga voulait aussi trouver un moyen tout à fait fiable pour protéger l'école contre les moldus. Et pour cela, elle comptait sur ses trois amis pour résoudre ce problème.  
  
L'idée d'un château avec un parc très grand, entouré par une forêt impénétrable fut rapidement adopté par les 4 sorciers, et rapidement, ils commencèrent les plans de l'édifice ensemble tout en s'occupant chacun d'un secteur particulier de l'école.  
  
Les quatre sorciers, travaillaient sur la conception des 4 maisons de Poudlard, une pour chacun, ainsi que des salles en particulier comme la grande salle, où les repas se dérouleraient, sous la surveillance des professeurs.  
  
Pour plus d'efficacité, les sorciers se répartirent les taches dans les- quelles ils excellaient. Helga s'occupait en particulier du parc et des serres, Salazar des cachots ainsi qu'à un projet qui allait s'avérer être sa chambre des secrets. Rowena s'occupait plus du château tout ainsi que les autres et Godrig travaillait plus sur les sorts de protections du château, chose dans lequel il semblait vraiment exceller.  
  
Le temps passa rapidement, les semaines se transformaient en mois et les mois passèrent peu à peu. Au bout de 6 mois, de dures labeurs, les plans du château furent enfin tous près. Le terrain choisit avait été entièrement aplanit, et creusé pour les fondations. Des stocks de pierre, de bois, de verre et de différents autres éléments avaient été rassemblés. Les préparatifs pour les édifices sorciers étaient heureusement plus rapide que pour les moldus.  
  
Ils se préparèrent ensemble, puis commencèrent ensuite la phase la plus importante, la construction du château à partir des plans réalisés surtout par Rowena. Elle avait pris du temps pour les faire, et comme ils allaient le voir par la suite, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de surprises, Rowena ayant un sens de l'humour assez développé.  
  
Cela pris presque un mois afin de construire le château en lui-même. Ils combinèrent leur puissance pour le construire sous l'impulsion de Rowena qui contrôlait la construction en restant fidèle au plan. Après un mois de travail acharné, le château fut terminé. Enfin pas tout à fait, mais presque. Le château en lui-même avait été créé, murs extérieurs et intérieurs. Pour des raisons de facilité, les salles avaient été regroupées par zone, et les murs eux aussi créé. Néanmoins, il fallait délimiter ces salles à l'aide d'autres murs. Ce moyen permettait l'édification du château rapidement. S'ils avaient assemblé dès le début toutes les salles, il aurait fallut bien plus longtemps. Avec cette méthode, le château en lui- même était déjà construit extérieurement. Mais intérieurement, seulement certaines salles spécifiques étaient déjà délimitées. De cette façon, certaines ailes ou étages du château étaient composés pour l'instant d'une et unique salle. Les plans de tous les étages, seraient ensuite utilisé pour terminer l'ensemble des salles.  
  
Pendant les mois qui suivirent, les sorciers se répartirent les taches afin de rendre le château vivable et opérationnel le plus rapidement possible. Les salles furent terminées au fur et à mesure. Helga et Rowena commencèrent par le meubler petit à petit, ainsi que de mettre en place le fonctionnement de certaine pièce, comme le plafond de la grande salle. Godrig et Salazar eux, mettaient en place les protections qu'avait trouvé dans certains vieux grimoires ou mis au point personnellement Godrig. Le premier de ces protections était un sortilège de repousse moldu qu'il avait mis au point à partir d'un sortilège semblable déjà existant mais qui n'était pas vraiment fiable. La réalisation de ce sort pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour les deux sorciers. Et celui-ci à la grande surprise de Salazar allait non seulement être fiable, mais allait peut-être être le plus puissant sortilège repousse moldu de tous les temps. Entre les deux sorciers, le courant commença réellement à passer à partir de ce moment, et ils devinrent enfin amis. Cette amitié était réelle et sincère et le resterait durant de nombreuses années.  
  
Plusieurs autres mois passèrent, durant lesquels, les 4 sorciers continuèrent à habiller le château, en tenture, en portrait et en meuble. Peu à peu, les classes prenaient vie, avec pupitres et chaises. Les premières classes furent rapidement prêtes, ainsi que les maisons où seraient répartit les élèves. Et bientôt, la prochaine chose à apporter était les premiers élèves afin de remplir les dortoirs.  
  
Helga voulait séparer les élèves en plusieurs dortoirs, selon les qualités de chacun. Cela permettait de faire une compétition bénéfique entre les maisons, et ainsi créer une émulsion. Les élèves voulant faire de leur maison la meilleur de l'école, travailleraient plus fortement, et cela serait bénéfique. Les 4 sorciers avaient donc décidé de s'occuper eux-même d'une maison, avec donc leurs convictions. Ils devaient surveiller, récompenser et punir les élèves, tout en n'oubliant pas de maintenir l'ordre ainsi qu'une ambiance correcte, compétitive mais surtout pas guerrière les uns envers les autres. Le problème qui pouvait se poser était une agressivité entre les maisons. Cela ne devait pas se passer. Les élèves devaient rester unis. C'était l'un des principaux principes que voulait enseigner Helga. Tout cela ayant pour unique but de formé des sorciers de tous les horizons, de la même façon et dans une parfaite harmonie, l'origine des élèves devant passer au second plan. D'ailleurs, pour elle, l'origine des élèves n'avait pas d'importance. Et pour l'instant il en était de même pour les trois autres sorciers.  
  
Un jour, alors qu'ils visitaient tous les 4 ensembles le château, ils eurent droit à une légère frayeur. Enfin surtout pour Helga alors que Godrig et Rowena riaient et Salazar souriait. Ils venaient de prendre les escaliers reliant le second au troisième étage, lorsque soudain, l'escalier où ils se trouvaient changea de direction brusquement, tournant à l'opposé, pour s'immobiliser rapidement devant un autre couloir. Helga regarda le sourire de Salazar, puis regarda les deux plus jeunes, attiré par les rires qui émanaient d'eux.  
  
« Je suppose que cela résulte d'une de vos farces à tous les deux » déclara Helga légèrement colérique devant l a tournure des évènements.  
  
Les deux sorciers essayaient de garder leur sérieux devant les accusations de Helga, mais cela fut peine perdue. Les rires reprirent encore plus fort, et Helga s'inclina.  
  
« J'espère au moins qu'il ne va pas faire cela à chaque fois »  
  
« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils en font à leur tête, mais plus pour s'amuser que pour causer des problèmes. Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est de ne pas s'énerver lorsque cela arrive, sinon on va perdre beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir rejoindre la destination tant désirée. »  
  
« Tu l'as donc fait exprès » déclara assez froidement Salazar à Rowena.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui, redoutant sa réaction plus que celle de Helga. Parfois, il paraissait très froid, voir même inquiétant. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, un sourire naquit sur son visage et lui demanda « As-tu fait d'autre chose de style ? »  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire ravageur et regardant à la fois Helga et lui, elle lui répondit tout simplement « L'avenir nous le dira » Avant de partir rapidement, l'escalier ayant bougé, donnant accès au troisième étage.  
  
Après cet incident ils continuèrent à travailler pour terminer le plus rapidement que possible l'école, et après de nombreux mois de travails, ils pouvaient accueillir les premiers élèves. Ce fut donc à la fin de l'été, que la première rentrée eut lieu. Il y avait en vérité assez peu d'élève. Helga était allé parler à tous les sorciers qu'elle connaissait, afin de leur parler de l'école. Elle avait visité tous les endroits où se rassemblaient les sorciers aussi bien en Ecosse, en Irlande, en Angleterre et au Pays de Galle. Grâce sa volonté de fer, un nombre assez conséquent d'élèves de tout horizon convergèrent en ce début de septembre vers l'école. Ce fut elle qui les accueillit en compagnie de Rowena. Elle avait préféré éviter de prendre Salazar avec elle qui pouvait effrayer par son allure, et son visage assez dure les jeunes sorciers.  
  
La première rentrée allait être à l'image de la première année de vie de l'école, assez difficile. Les élèves avaient été très surpris par l'école en elle-même. Le plafond de la grande salle, à l'image du ciel au-dessus du château, les 4 maisons distincts, et sans oublier surtout les 4 sorciers, directeurs des maisons et professeurs. Ils étaient tous les 4 différents physiquement et mentalement. Salazar s'occupait de tous les breuvages magiques, Godrig de la métamorphose, Rowena des différents enchantements utiles dans la vie quotidienne et Helga tout ce qui concernait les plantes et les animaux magiques ou non. Rowena donnait aussi des cours d'astrologie et divination, deux matières très importante en cette période de l'histoire, même si les sorciers étaient bien plus septiques que les moldus dans ce domaine précis. Godrig et Salazar quant à eux, donnaient des cours de défenses et d'attaques contre tous les agresseurs possibles, sorciers, animaux et même moldu dans certains cas. Ce cours était très important pour eux, même si Helga n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ses deux amis. Pourtant, elle savait très bien que l'apprentissage des sorts d'attaques et de défenses étaient primordiales pour les jeunes sorciers. Dans ce monde si difficile et violent même pour eux et malgré leur pouvoir, ils doivaient savoir se défendre. Les deux sorciers étant puissants, surtout dans cette matière. De ce fait, les cours étaient vraiment très animés et passionnants. Godrig et Salazar essayant toujours de piéger l'autre avec des nouveaux sorts inconnus, et très souvent créer par eux-même. Ce cours était très apprécié, surtout que quel que soit le gagnant du jour, les deux sorciers se comportaient correctement, même si parfois, le ton pouvait monter rapidement entre eux deux. Fort heureusement, ils s'entendaient très bien, et utilisaient ces cours pour approfondir leur connaissance, et progresser, l'image des élèves y assistant.  
  
Helga en plus de ses cours, s'occupait de toutes les taches administratives. Etant à l'origine du projet de l'école, et connaissant bien cette partit du monde, les 3 autres sorciers avaient préférer la mettre en avant au titre de directrice de Poudlard, même si ce titre était plus honorifique que autre chose. Les décisions devant être prise avec l'accord des 4 sorciers.  
  
La première année de vie de l'école passa doucement, avec des hauts et des bas. Ensuite, les années passèrent doucement, et tout comme le temps s'écoule, le nombre d'élèves scolarisé dans la première école de magie au monde augmentait peu à peu. Rapidement, l'augmentation du nombre des élèves obligea les fondateurs à chercher de nouveaux professeurs pour enseigner plusieurs matières. Cela permit donc l'entrée de sang neuf dans le corps enseignant, même s'il n'en avait pas encore réellement besoin. Cela prouvait surtout, et rendait fière Helga que l'école fonctionnait de mieux en mieux, et intéressait de plus en plus de sorciers dans le pays.  
  
Puis un jour en plein été, un heureux évènement réveilla Godrig Gryffondor.  
  
Soudain le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut une nouvelle fois. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit la lumière provenant de l'extérieur. Il faisait beau dehors. Il faisait très chaud, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus sortir de la maison comme l'année dernière. Il était coincé dans sa chambre la plupart du temps depuis près de 2 semaines à présent. Il se leva, et ramassa l'album de photos de ses parents qu'il feuilletait avant de s'assoupir et qui était tombé sur le sol. La chaleur avait eut raison de sa résistance, et il s'était endormit.  
  
Il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar comme les autres jours, il le savait. Il savait pourtant que son rêve n'était pas comme les autres. Il était très différent, et il avait depuis son réveil une impression vraiment particulière avec celui-ci.  
  
Il y pensait depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il ressentit une impression bizarre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se déplaça rapidement vers sa malle qui était entreposé près de son lit, l'ouvrit et en sortie sa cape héritée de son père, ainsi qu'un vieux parchemin proche de la décomposition. Il retourna vers son lit, ramassa son album photos, diverses autres choses et sa baguette qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, les bras chargés et la baguette levée, ses yeux se déplaçant alternativement de la porte à la fenêtre.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent, puis son impression bizarre augmenta au plus profond de lui, ainsi qu'une douleur qui semblait provenir de ton son corps et en de sa tête en particulier. Il grimaça de douleur, et ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.  
  
La terre trembla, alors qu'une intense lumière provenant du 4 Privet Drive irradia les environs de la maison. Lumière qui précéda une gigantesque explosion. 


	2. De nombreuses lettres

Voila le second chapitre de la 6ème année de Harry, suite du Tome 5.  
  
Dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas vraiment encore de Spoiler.  
  
Chapitre 2 : De nombreuses lettres  
  
L'été passait calmement sur la Grande-Bretagne. Le soleil brillait, même si la pluie s'invitait comme chaque année, permettant aux arbres des jardins et parcs de ne pas être trop brûler, et de garder encore pour quelques semaines un feuillage d'une belle couleur verte.  
  
C'était vraiment un été magnifique. Les enfants profitaient des vacances bien méritées, et les parents se reposaient d'une année stressante et laborieuse.  
  
Ses parents, justement elle pensait à eux. Même si elle leur avait expliqué la situation à maintes reprises depuis l'année dernière, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient vraiment compris tous les implications qui en découlaient. Ils étaient des moldus. Et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, ils auront toujours un regard extérieur, reflétant une certaine incompréhension sur les évènements de son monde. Et cela en dépit des explications et des renseignements qu'elle pouvait fournir. Jamais, ils ne pourraient comprendre les souffrances qu'elle et ses amis avaient endurés durant puis à la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour être tout à fait franc, elle n'en était pas déjà elle-même tout à fait consciente. Trop de chose s'était produit en si peu de temps, qu'elle avait eut du mal à tout saisir. Le choc qu'elle avait reçu ne l'avait pas aidé, afin de se rappeler les évènements. Heureusement, ses amis lui avaient fait un compte rendu très détaillé de la fin de l'histoire. En cela elle se sentait mal. Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir aider plus Harry.  
  
Ses parents avaient compris que des évènements catastrophiques étaient sur le point de se produire et s'étaient même déjà produit. Depuis le début de la scolarité de leur fille à Poudlard, ils avaient toujours une appréhension, surtout que tous les ans, des évènements bizarres se produisaient, et comme toujours leur fille y était mêlée de près ou de loin. Pour être franc, de trop selon eux, si bien qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois évoqué de la retiré de son école. Sachant qu'elle devait y aller car elle s'était son monde à présent, l'allusion n'avait jamais été faite, mais une discussion sur ce sujet eut lieu dans les premiers jours suivant le retour de Hermione de Poudlard.  
  
Chère Ginny  
  
J'espère que toi et toute ta famille allez bien. Ici tout est calme, à part la scène que m'ont faite mes parents à cause des multiples dangers aux- quelles j'ai échappé depuis ma première année. Heureusement, ils sont assez intelligents pour se rendre compte, que je dois aller à Poudlard, sinon je crains que je n'y retournerais pas.  
  
J'espère que le reste de la famille se porte bien. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde.  
  
S'il y a le moindre problème, donne-moi de tes nouvelles.  
  
A la prochaine, Hermione.  
  
PS : Signale à Ron que ce n'est pas car il a passé ses BUSE, qu'il ne doit pas continuer à travailler.  
  
Ginny pouffa de rire, lorsqu'elle termina de lire la lettre de Hermione.  
  
« Elle ne changera jamais » se dit-elle « Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi elle me parle de Ron ainsi. » pensa-t-elle, alors qu'une lueur malicieuse brillait au fond de ses yeux.  
  
Cela devait cacher quelque chose, une chose entre eux peut-être. A présent qu'elle savait cela, la plus jeune des Weasley était bien décidée à les aider. Elle savait depuis longtemps que quelque chose de particulier pouvait se passer entre son frère et l'une de ses meilleures amies. Cela était d'ailleurs prévisible, car ils étaient tous les deux proches.  
  
Même si la première semaine des vacances avait été assez calme, elle répondit le jour même à Hermione, afin de lui donné des nouvelles du Terrier. Elle voulait aussi en profiter pour lui proposer de venir d'ici en août. Elle voulait le faire avant que Ron ne la fasse. De plus, elle avait hâte d'avoir de la compagnie, car même si beaucoup de ses frères n'habitaient plus au Terrier, elle en avait rapidement assez de la présence de tant de garçon auprès d'elle.  
  
Salut Hermione.  
  
Ici tout va très bien. Je peux même t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, Percy est venue dîner, il y a deux jours, et les discussions civilisées ont reprit. Même si je pense qu'il faudra du temps, surtout pour certains de mes frères (qui ne voulaient pas être présent), mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre assez rapidement.  
  
Ron est assez en colère, car tout comme toi je pense, le professeur Dumbledore nous a interdit de communiquer avec Harry, même pour son anniversaire. Sachant où il se trouve, je sais qu'il aurait vraiment aimé recevoir des lettres de ses amis. Enfin, j'espère que le directeur changera d'avis, au moins pour son anniversaire. Cela lui remonterait sûrement le moral d'avoir des nouvelles ce jour là.  
  
Préviens-moi tout de suite lorsque tu recevras tes résultats de BUSE, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà préparé des révisions pour être prêtes pour le début de l'année. Ne le dit pas à Ron, il serait capable de t'accusé de me corrompre.  
  
J'espère que tout est bon pour toi, à bientôt.  
  
Ginny  
  
Elle plia soigneusement la lettre, et l'attacha à la patte de Erol, le vieux hibou de la famille, espérant qu'il arrive à destination. Il lui arrivait à présent de se tromper durant le parcours. Mais malgré son age, il était toujours fidèle au poste. Elle le regarda ensuite s'envoler par la fenêtre, allant vers la gauche puis retournant vers la droite, comme s'il cherchait encore son chemin.  
  
Elle soupira en le voyant disparaître.  
  
« Espérons qu'il arrivera chez Hermione avant la fin des vacances » avant de fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre et de retourné à son devoir de potion. Commencer par le pire était le plus préférable pour ensuite passer de bonnes vacances.  
  
Loin de là, à l'autre bout du pays, dans une maison tout aussi magique, une jeune fille, lisait une lettre, tranquillement installé sur son lit. Elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles de l'une de ses amies.  
  
Salut,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que tu es assez triste que nous ayons terminé nos études à Poudlard et que tu risque de t'ennuyer sans nous.  
  
Alors suis mon conseil, et dit lui ce que tu ressens pour lui cette année, avant que toi aussi quitte Poudlard pour de bon. Il ne faut pas oublier que même s'il est assez timide avec ses condisciples féminins et que donc il ne les approche pas encore vraiment, je pense qu'il attire beaucoup les regards de nombreuses petites sorcières des autres maisons. Il est à présent de ton devoir de faire en sorte qu'aucune de ses pestes se l'approprie. C'est une question d'honneur pour notre maison.  
  
Te connaissant, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est notre secret, et nous en parlerons à personne.  
  
Pour changer de sujet, j'espère que tu viendras au Chemin de Traverse pour l'inauguration de la boutique, cela risque de faire beaucoup de bruits. Soit en certaine.  
  
Voila, passe de bonne vacance, et réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit.  
  
By  
  
Elle relut le passage de plus important de la lettre, le milieu..  
  
« De quoi elle se mêle celle-là » maugréa-t-elle en froissant la lettre et en le lançant au travers de la pièce. Elle se leva de son lit sur le-quel elle était tranquillement installée, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda le ciel, et contempla les nuages bougés par l'action du vent. Elle tenu près de une minute ainsi, avant de se retourner rapidement, cherchant du regard l'objet du délit, puis après l'avoir ramassé puis déplié, utilisa un sort de défroissage pour redonner à la lettre sa forme d'origine.  
  
« Vraiment, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que tu veux. » dit-elle tout haut en secouant la tête de dénégation, sachant au fond elle-même qu'elle devait se ressaisir.  
  
Elle s'allongea sur son lit, la lettre toujours dans sa main, pensant aux mots écrits par l'une de ses meilleures amies qui malheureusement ne serait plus là à la rentrée.  
  
Toujours dans ses pensées, elle tourna doucement la tête vers une photographie qui datait de plusieurs années déjà. Elle sourit en la voyant, se rappelant la joie ressentit ce jour là, avec ses amis. Ses amis, ses plus grands amis à Poudlard. Lui aussi était là ce jour-là, et était aussi heureux qu'eux. L'une des dernières fois d'ailleurs où elle l'avait vraiment vu heureux de la sorte. Depuis la vie ne l'avait pas épargné. Loin sans faux.  
  
Dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, deux personnes qui se ressemblaient singulièrement préparaient visiblement un évènement très spécial. Les jumeaux Weasley travaillaient ardemment à la préparation de l'inauguration officielle de leur magasin spécialisé dans les farces et attrapes sorciers. Le magasin était déjà ouvert, mais ils avaient attendu la fin de l'année scolaire de Poudlard pour faire l'inauguration. Sans les élèves auprès des-quels leur réputation n'était plus à faire, il manquait quelque chose à l'inauguration du magasin. Pour cette raison, ils avaient retardé l'évènement, permettant ainsi au reste de la famille encore étudiant de pouvoir venir aussi à la fête. Tout allait bientôt être prêt. Le grand jour se rapprochait, plus que deux, mais il restait encore plusieurs choses à faire. Heureusement pour eux, Lee était venu les aider dans la préparation. Il était lui aussi anxieux, car il avait été décidé qu'il prendrait en charge la présentation de la boutique. Il pouvait donc ainsi utiliser son nouveau mégaphone pour commenter l'inauguration ainsi que les inventions révolutionnaires des jumeaux.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, une grande foule composée par la famille et par les nombreux amis des fondateurs de la boutique se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'inauguration avait lieu à 14h, et les jumeaux étaient vraiment impatients de présenter la boutique à leur mère. Molly Weasley n'était en effet jamais allé dans la boutique de ses fils. Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord pour cela, mais malgré ses opinions, ses fils étaient à présent adultes depuis un an et pouvait donc faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Au début elle en avait un peu voulu à Harry d'avoir donner l'argent du prix du tournoi à ses fils. Elle avait changé d'avis peu à peu en réalisant que cela avait empêché les jumeaux de faire des idioties comme pouvait en faire Mondingus. Certes elle aurait préféré qu'ils fassent carrière au ministère, ou à Gringotts ou dans tout autre établissement sérieux. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle se doutait bien que cela n'allait pas être le cas connaissant la mentalité des jumeaux. Ce fut ce jour-là, en les regardant présenter leur magasin à la foule, ainsi que plusieurs de leurs spécialités qu'elle eut la certitude qu'ils étaient dans leur élément et que personne et surtout pas elle ne pourrait les en faire sortir.  
  
Ce fut donc avec cette sensation qui se caractérisait par un sourire sur ses lèvres, qu'elle rejoignit ses deux fils avec Ron et Ginny, les autres membres de la famille étant trop occupés pour quitter le travail plutôt.  
  
Dans son bureau de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore préparait la rentré plus sereinement que l'année précédente, les ennuies avec le ministère ayant été enfin réglé, mais à quel prix. Le vieux sorcier se sentait de plus en plus vieux. Beaucoup de choses reposaient sur ses épaules. Bien trop selon lui. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas à l'heure actuelle déléguer à quelqu'un. La lutte contre Voldemort était au centre de ses actions. Le ministère étant à présent avec lui, même s'il était réticent à tenir Fudge dans toutes les confidences. Il était satisfait par les nouvelles priorités du ministre qui après lui avoir fait presque perdre un an essayait de mettre en ordre la mobilisation générale de tous les services, ainsi que la mobilisation des autres pays.  
  
Le point le plus ennuyeux pour lui, était le problème causé par Harry Potter. Il était bien conscient du responsable des évènements chez son oncle. Contrairement aux versions officielles moldu et sorcier qui avait été communiqué aux deux mondes, la réalité troublait énormément le vieux sorcier.  
  
Il soupira, puis ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau où il rangeait les lettres importantes qu'il recevait au fil des jours. Il saisit celle que Rémus lui avait envoyée quelques jours auparavant.  
  
Bonjour professeur.  
  
Je profite de la présence de votre ph?nix ici, pour vous répondre, malgré le fait que je ne sais pas du tout comment il nous a trouvés. Comme convenue, nous avons instauré des sorts de non-localisation sur Harry afin que personne ne puisse le localiser. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous avez bien prévenu ses amis de ne surtout pas essayer de le contacter sinon, ils risquent de ne pas revoir leur porteurs avant assez longtemps. Connaissant Ron et Hermione, je crois qu'il est préférable de dire le moins possible. Moins ils seront et moins ils s'inquièterons.  
  
Pour être honnête, la situation est assez délicate. Nous avons réussi à le faire parler un peu pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ses réponses ne sont pas vraiment concluantes. J'espère que l'arrivé de son anniversaire dans plusieurs jours va le faire réagir, même si j'en doute très fortement.  
  
Après de nombreux examen de notre part, il s'avère que sa situation est assez incompréhensible. Comme aucun médicomage ou spécialiste dans ce genre de problème ne peut pas pour des raisons de sécurité l'ausculté, je pense qu'il nous faudra plus de temps avant de cerner le problème. Nous avons décidé après concertation de lui retirer malgré ses protestations sa baguette pour une durée indéterminée, le temps au moins de pouvoir redevenir normal. Je souhaite que cela s'arrange au plus vite, mais ignorant ce dont il souffre, cela va prendre plus de temps.  
  
Notre hypothèse de départ et vous en conviendrez sûrement est l'évènement mortel qui nous a tous marqués, lui encore plus. Ce fut le point final de l'année la plus noire pour lui. En espérant que les évènements des prochains mois ne soient pas pire.  
  
Si vous avez des nouvelles importantes à propos de l'ordre ou de Voldemort ou tout simplement une idée pour nous aider, nous sommes preneur.  
  
Cordiale salutation à vous  
  
Rémus Lupin  
  
Le directeur fixa la lettre qu'il connaissait par c?ur à force de la lire depuis plusieurs jours. Il soupira en la déposant sur la pile de document qui s'entassait sur son bureau, certains depuis plusieurs mois, d'avant son départ pour le moins précipité de Poudlard.  
  
Le message ne le renseignait pas beaucoup sur l'état du garçon, mais une chose était sûr, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger pour lui avant malheureusement longtemps. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Décidément, il devenait bien trop vieux pour tout cela. La rencontre avec Voldemort au ministère avait été plus rude qu'il l'avait avoué aux autres membres de l'ordre, et surtout qu'il se l'était bien avoué. La différence entre eux était malheureusement plus à son avantage. Cela l'inquiétait au plus au point, car son adversaire avait déjà récupéré sa puissance d'avant, et plus vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité.  
  
Dans une chambre d'un quartier résidentiel, à son bureau, une jeune fille dans les 16 ans au cheveu brun, mettait la dernière note à ce qui ressemblait à un vieux parchemin, à l'aide d'une plume trempé dans une petite bouteille d'encre.  
  
Elle posa délicatement sa plume en souriant. Satisfaite de son travail, elle pris le parchemin et le disposa avec les 3 autres dans un livre recouvert de symbole écrit dans une langue inconnue. Elle rangea ses affaires de son bureau, et grimaça en voyant les feuillets de plusieurs lettres. L'une venant de Ginny Weasley, la petite s?ur de l'un de ses 2 meilleurs amis et l'autre de Victor Krum.  
  
Celui-ci s'inquiétait de la situation en Angleterre, depuis que le ministère avait reconnu officiellement le retour de Voldemort. Il avait même réprimandé Hermione pour son imprudence lorsqu'il avait appris les évènements au ministère et plus précisément au bureau des mystères.  
  
Tu ne devais pas y aller, même si tes intentions sont louables, tu n'es pas suffisamment forte pour le moment pour affronter de la sorte des mangemorts dangereusement entraîné sans peurs de tuer, et encore moins une bande d'adolescent.  
  
Elle serra fortement en serrant les dents de rage en relisant la lettre reçu deux jours plutôt.  
  
« Pour qui, il me prend. Je suis assez grande pour pouvoir me battre si cela est mon souhait. D'ailleurs pourquoi je m'énerve, il n'a pas à me conseiller de faire attention, alors que lui prend des risques durant tout ses matchs pour attraper se fichu vif » cria-t-elle presque, avant de se calmer aussi vite, en portant sa main à sa bouche, son regard se baladant dans toute les direction. Elle souffla de soulagement, se rappelant que ses parents étaient miraculeusement absents à cette heure de la matinée. Personne n'avait eut vent de cette soudaine et inconsidéré monté de colère. Mains bon, ce n'était plus une gamine à présent, et il fallait bien aider Harry.  
  
En pensant à lui, son visage s'obscurcit. Dumbledore refusait catégoriquement qu'elle ou quiconque essayent de rentrer en contact avec lui. Pourtant il devait bien savoir qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de tous ses amis. A ce moment précis, elle se demandait vraiment si le directeur n'était pas vraiment fou. Heureusement, sa logique personnelle reprenait le dessus, même si son c?ur n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Le professeur avait raison, et seul la sécurité de Harry comptait vraiment. Si cela demandait des sacrifices de la part de tout le monde, alors il fallait les accepter. Elle était donc arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle devait obéir à son directeur, même si elle était contre ce choix.  
  
Depuis le début des vacances, plus de 2 semaines plutôt, elle s'était donc décidé que faute pouvoir écrire à Harry, elle pouvait écrire à ses autres amis. Pour cette raison, les lettres entre elle et Ron et sa famille et même avec plusieurs autres Gryffondor principalement redoublaient pratiquement jour après jour.  
  
Voyant l'heure du repas de midi approché, elle déposa ses lettres sur le bureau, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. En entrant, elle remarqua la note de sa mère lui disant ce qu'elle pouvait manger. Elle la lut attentivement, la chiffonna puis la jeta à la poubelle, légèrement furieuse.  
  
« Comme si je ne suis pas assez grande pour savoir ce que je peux manger. Ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi »  
  
Elle se déplaça vers le frigidaire, l'ouvrit et en sortit ce que sa mère lui avait préparé. Elle le posa sur la table et commença à manger, se demandant pourquoi elle était aussi susceptible depuis quelques jours. Visiblement, les contraintes et les reproches plus ou moins formulé par son entourage commençaient à l'agacé de plus en plus. Et cela jouait sur son humeur. De plus, elle était vraiment inquiète pour Harry. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sauf mangé pour se calmer. Ce qu'elle fit.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, elle faisait la vaisselle. Elle avait commencé à retrouver son humeur normal et se tracassait l'esprit sur les changement d'humeur qu'elle subissait depuis plus de 2 semaines. Elle alla ensuite voir le courrier avant de retourner dans sa chambre ainsi que le journal qu'elle prit avec elle histoire d'avoir de la lecture autre que ses livres et la gazette des sorciers.  
  
Elle s'installa sur le lit, et prit le journal du jour. C'était assez rare quelle le lise, mais elle avait besoin d'avoir de bonne nouvelle pour une fois. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle vit la secoua incroyablement. Alors qu'elle lisait les nouvelles locales, elle remarqua un article concernant une explosion mystérieuse dans une petite ville. Ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes et une lueur de peur naquit au fond d'eux. Ses mains se crispèrent, froissant le journal. Elle termina l'article puis regarda la photo l'illustrant, les larmes commençant à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux et s'écouler sur ses joues. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle éclata en sanglots, laissant tomber le journal sur le lit et portant ses mains sur sa figure.  
  
Dans le journal, on pouvait lire :  
  
Explosion mystérieuse au 4 Privet Drive.  
  
« . selon les témoins, une lumière aveuglante a été observé s'échappant de la maison, suivit ensuite d'une explosion d'origine inconnue. Selon les enquêteurs, une possible fuite de gaz est envisageable mais pas certain. .. La famille Dursley, était absent hier après-midi, et on eut une horrible vision de voir leur maison entièrement détruite lorsqu'ils sont rentrés de leur balade. Néanmoins, nous sommes sans nouvelle de leur neveu qui devait être dans la maison selon les voisins. Les Dursley encore sous le choc ont été incapables de nous informé sur celui-ci, et les premières analyses ne montrent rien signalant qu'il soit sain et sauf, les dégâts étant incroyables. »  
  
A gauche de l'article, il y avait une photo de ce qui devait être le 4 Privet Drive. Il ne restait rien de la maison hormis un cratère volumineux, et les débris de ce qu'il devait être les murs extérieurs.  
  
« Il ne reste rien de la maison de M. et Mme Dursley à la suite de l'explosion qui l'a soufflé »  
  
10 minutes passèrent, durant les-quelles Hermione fut incapable de penser. Puis son cerveau se mettant en marche peu à peu, elle se demanda ce qui s'était produit pour causer autant de dégâts, et surtout, le principal sujet étant comment allait Harry. Mort, blessé ou vivant. Cela lui sauta aux yeux que dans l'article, on ne faisait à peine mention de lui.  
  
Elle reprit le journal, et commença à l'examiner fébrilement. Une phrase du journaliste l'interpella violemment.  
  
« Suite à l'explosion, il est très difficile de penser que quelqu'un pourrait en sortir indemne, surtout que Vernon Dursley nous a avertit que son neveu dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, et que c'était la raison pour la-quelle il était resté à la maison »  
  
« Ec?urant » hurla Hermione de rage, lançant le journal au travers de sa chambre.  
  
« Ce sale moldu, l'a laissé là car il ne volait pas de lui pour sortir, et maintenant il veut passé pour une âme charitable et bienveillante. » puis portant sa main à sa bouche pour étouffé le crie d'exclamation causé par sa compréhension et son dégoût d'elle-même. Elle venait de traiter l'oncle de Harry de la même façon que l'aurait fait Malfoy. Et le pire, elle ressentait de l'animosité comme celle des Malfoy envers les moldues et les sorciers comme elle.  
  
« Calme-toi Hermione, sinon tu va devenir peu à peu comme cette fouine » dit-elle pour se faire réagir.  
  
Puis réalisant que la gazette des sorciers ne disait rien sur le sujet alors que le journal datait du jour d'avant, elle prit un parchemin, et décida d'écrire à Ron. Elle allait commencer à écrire, lorsqu'elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas tout d'abord à écrire à son père Arthur Weasley. Cela lui permettait de ne pas inquiéter Ron inutilement s'il y avait une explication. Hésitante, elle se dit que Ron devait être au courant par son père, celui-ci travaillant au ministère, et étant assez proche de Dumbledore. Elle écrivit donc en premier à son ami.  
  
Un peu plus tard, dans un endroit très particulier appelé Le Terrier, un garçon roux déjeunait, pensif. Son meilleur ami ne donnait pas signe de vie depuis le début de l'été. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui écrire question de sécurité mais tout de même. De plus, l'attitude de son père depuis deux jours l'intriguait au plus au point. Il était rentré, le visage marqué par une inquiétude pesante et il avait refusé de répondre aux questions de Ginny inquiète le voyant arrivé de la sorte en plein milieu du repas du soir. Sa mère aussi semblait inquiète par la situation. Mais elle attendit que ses enfants soient tous au lit avant de lui poser la moindre question. Depuis lors, elle semblait tout comme son père fort préoccupé. Ron savait que quelque chose devait s'être passé, et qu'on voulait le mettre à l'écart. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que cela ne concernait pas Harry. D'ailleurs, il venait de passer deux jours à s'en persuader. Cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il avait déjà subit trop de revers dans la vie pour un nouveau coup dur. Malheureusement, plus il essayait de s'en convaincre, et plus il trouvait des raisons de s'inquiéter.  
  
L'arrivé de deux hiboux, dont coq, le sortit de ses pensés.  
  
Ron attrapa difficilement son hibou si surexcité, et lui enleva la lettre provenant sûrement de Hermione, dans la mesure où Coq était partit lui envoyer une lettre quelques jours auparavant pour Ginny. Il libéra son hibou qui se dirigea vers la chambre de son propriétaire rapidement afin de retrouver sa cage pour se reposer.  
  
Ron regarda voler l'oiseau, un sourire sur le visage. Au début, il ne l'aimait qu'à moitié, avec sa petite taille, son caractère très particulier et ses piaillements qui pouvaient casser les oreilles tant que l'on ne prenait pas le lettre qu'il tenait. Mais au fil des mois et des essais de dressage qui ne fonctionnèrent pas le moins du monde, il l'acceptait comme il était et n'essayait plus maintenant à le changer. Même si parfois Ron enviait Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, dont la dignité était à la mesure de son ardeur dans sa tache. En fin de compte, elle était comme son maître, totalement surprenante. Ses actes était parfois compliqués, et pourtant elle les réalisait sans problème, alors que beaucoup d'autres oiseaux aurait abandonner. Même si les chouettes et les hiboux sont sélectionner pour leurs aptitudes aux taches qui leur incombe, elle était vraiment particulière.  
  
Un hululement de reproche lui fit tourner la tête vers le hibou portant le sceaux de Poudlard.  
  
« C'est pourtant tôt pour la liste des fournitures » demanda Ron à sa s?ur qui regardait l'oiseau intéressé elle aussi. Une exclamation de surprise émit par Molly les fit sursauté alors qu'elle s'écriait.  
  
« Elles sont enfin arrivé, Ron »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? »  
  
Molly regarda le dernier de ses fils comme s'il sortait d'un zoo, se demandant à quoi il pensait  
  
« Tes BUSE Ron, tes BUSE. Même tes frères Fred et George ont comprit tout de suite lorsqu'ils les ont reçus. » répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un bébé.  
  
Ron lui pendant ce temps là avait changé de couleur, et son visage virait au blanc.  
  
« Ron tu vas bien mon garçon » s'inquiéta sa mère. Puis le voyant faire un signe de tête affirmatif elle saisit l'enveloppe, causant l'envol de l'hibou par la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre le bon vouloir d'un adolescent.  
  
Ron pendant ce temps là, avait pris possession de l'enveloppe, et après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, cassa le cachet de cire rouge, et déplia les feuillets se trouvant dans la lettre.  
  
Le premier feuillet indiquait le motif de la lettre. A cet instant Ron esquissa un sourire en pensant que même ces deux idiots Grabbe et Goyle devaient comprendre la signification de la lettre.  
  
Il la lut tout de même, repoussant ainsi l'échéance des résultats. Il était dit que les résultats étaient définitifs, et que aucune réclamation était possible, quelque soit le ou les motifs que l'élève pouvait prendre comme justification. En effet, si problème il y avait lors de l'examen, il faut effectuer la démarche dans la semaine post examen. Au-delà de cette limite temporelle, l'examen est certifié correcte et obtient donc son caractère définitif. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient redoublé, car ils n'avait pas agit rapidement après un problème lors des examens.  
  
En plus de cela, il était noté que si le nombre de BUSE n'était pas suffisant, le sorcier devait recommencer sa 5ème année. Ron frémit en lisant cela. Il l'avait complètement oublié cette règle suite aux évènements de fin d'année.  
  
« Espérons que cela ne soit pas le cas, sinon ma mère va me tuer. Déjà qu'elle l'a bien faillit le faire il y a quelques semaines » pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'?il à Molly qui tout comme Ginny l'observait, l'inquiétude sur le visage, ainsi qu'une pointe d'impatience. Tous ses enfants avaient eut d'assez bons résultats à cet examen, même les jumeaux. Cela devait être le cas pour Ron aussi. Cela était possible, car il bénéficiait des conseils et de l'influence de Hermione. Cela Ron ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr. Il devait réussir, sinon, cela signifiait quelque chose de grave clochait chez lui.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Ron avait terminer sa lecture, et allait enfin connaître ses résultats.  
  
Il déplia le second feuillet, en fermant les yeux ce qui fit secouer la tête de sa mère.  
  
« Et dire que tu es à Gryffondor Ron, quel courage ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton mesquin  
  
Il ne répondit pas à la remarque, car ses yeux à nouveaux ouverts, fixaient enfin ses résultats. Ils étaient comme il l'espérait, même mieux dans certaines matières. Certes il ne suivrait plus le cours de potion avec Rogue, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il continuerait longtemps à contempler ses résultats, si un cri de stupeur ne le fit se retourner tout comme Molly qui avait sursauter. Ils fixèrent tous les deux Ginny, les larmes aux yeux et blanche, tenant une lettre. La lettre de Hermione. Ayant envoyé une lettre à la jeune fille avec Coq, elle attendait la réponse. Mais la lettre de Hermione était vraiment destiné à Ron, et non à Ginny.  
  
Ron allait lui poser une question, mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide.  
  
« Harry est mort » annonça-t-elle avant de pleurer de plus belle en laissant tomber une feuille. Une page de journal moldu.  
  
Dans un endroit bien différent de toutes les maisons joliment décorées, et exposées en plein soleil, un adolescent était lui aussi allongé sur son lit. Il semblait dormir d'une façon paisible, l'air frais entrant à travers les volets sombres fermés empêchant ainsi la lumière de rentrer dans la pièce. La plongeant alors dans une semi-pénombre que le jeune homme trouvait rassurante. Pour des raisons de sécurité, cela arrangeait les choses. De l'extérieur, on ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur de cette pièce situé au second étage d'une maison délabrée, limite en ruine. Un moldu en voyant cette maison, se poserait beaucoup de questions sur le fait qu'elle tienne debout. Car pour être tout à fait honnête, sans l'utilisation de la magie pour la faire tenir debout, elle serait déjà en morceaux. S'il n'y avait que le rez-de-chaussé utilisé comme librairie, il y a longtemps que cette maison serait à terre. Le propriétaire étant né dans cette maison ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Trop d'attachement sentimental pour lui.  
  
Une exclamation provenant de la pièce voisine ne le sortie pas de sa léthargie, comme si tous les évènements autour de lui non seulement ne l'intéressait pas, mais en plus le laissait totalement de marbre. En un sens, cela était le cas. Depuis son arrivé ici, il n'était pas sortie des quelques pièces de l'appartement dans le-quel il vivait, et encore, c'était à peine s'il sortait de sa chambre.  
  
Les cries de joies augmentaient en nombre et en volume, durant quelques secondes, puis il entendit quelqu'un se lever et marcher en direction de sa chambre.  
  
Le garçon choisit ce moment pour se redresser sur son lit, jeta un coup d'?il autour de lui, puis comme si cela ne le concernait pas, il se rallongea comme si ne rien n'était et referma les yeux.  
  
La pièce qu'il avait observée si intensément était vraiment spartiate. Un lit suffisamment grand pour lui était placé dans un coin, une fenêtre les vitres ouvertes cause de chaleur sur le mur adjacent. Un placard dans le mur en face ainsi qu'un vieux bureau contenant presque rien excepté quelques livres, parchemins et un nécessaire d'écriture. On y trouvait aussi diverses petites choses, se trouvant sur le dessus du bureau poser négligemment, devant sûrement être ranger depuis quelques temps. Une petite chambre lugubre dans une maison encore plus lugubre. Mais cela, le jeune garçon n'en avait aucune importance. Il se moquait bien de l'endroit où il se trouvait. D'ailleurs ayant connu pendant des années un placard comme chambre à coucher, il pouvait bien à présent dormir n'importe où.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer une personne qu'il connaissait. Il ne réagit pourtant pas, et en avait pas l'intention, lorsqu'un bruissement d'aile suivit d'un second, ainsi que des piaulements et un magnifique champ lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait une femme, un sourire charmeur et ravageur sur le visage, tenant une lettre dans la main, cause des cries quelques minutes plus tôt. Perché sur ses épaules, se tenaient d'un côté une chouette d'un blanc immaculé, et de l'autre un oiseau de feu émetteur d'un champ mélodieux. Il connaissait bien ses deux oiseaux. L'un était sa brave et adoré chouette et l'autre Fumseck le ph?nix de Dumbledore.  
  
Le garçon ouvrit encore plus les yeux, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.  
  
« Hedwige » dit-il, provoquant le hululement de l'oiseau, puis son envol et son atterrissage sur le garçon le fit un peu sursauter.  
  
« Il semblerait que ta brave chouette, a suivit Fumseck, devinant je ne sais comment qu'il la conduirait à toi. »  
  
« Et moi qui pensais l'avoir perdu. J'avais eut l'autorisation de la faire voler dehors, à la seule condition qu'elle ne transmette pas de messages. Oui ma belle, toi aussi tu m'as manqué » Harry grimaça suite à l'effet du mordillage léger de son oreille par la chouette. Une marque d'affection de toute évidence.  
  
Puis, se rappelant la présence de Fumseck, il fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Quelles sont les nouvelles que cet oiseau de mauvaises augures que Dumbledore nous a fait parvenir ? » déclara-t-il, une trace d'un léger sifflement dans la voix.  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air mécontent, sûrement à cause de la réplique sur Dumbledore. Son nez fronçant de même que ses sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait cela à propos de lui mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle lui fit un autre sourire en agitant la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.  
  
« Résultats de BUSE »annonça-t-elle toute souriante, les yeux joyeux et d'une voix douce.  
  
Le garçon se laissa tomber dans un soupir, semblant mécontent à présent de la nouvelle.  
  
« Et moi qui pensait que tu allais m'annoncer la mort de cet incompétent de Fudge et de l'autre détritus Dolores » un mélange de profonde tristesse dans la voix, jumelé à de l'amusement. «Bon, cela sera la prochaine fois » continua-t-il mais avec une note optimiste. A croire qu'il souhaitait vraiment la mort des 2 personnes.  
  
« Je te félicite. Tu as fait du bon travail. Je suis fière de toi » annonça-t-elle, en lui donnant la lettre officielle contenant les résultats. Ne l'écoutant même pas, trop absorbé par la lettre.  
  
Il la prit délicatement, et observa ses résultats dans les différentes matières. L'un de ses résultats attira plus que les autres son attention, puis après avoir enregistré la lettre sous tout les détails, il la rendit à son interlocutrice. Ils restèrent à se regarder, puis sans crier garde, elle le saisit et le serra contre elle durant de longues secondes. Lorsqu'elle le libéra, elle le regarda avec ses yeux verts qui se reflétaient dans ses même yeux verts qui le caractérisait, et déclara.  
  
« Tu vas pouvoir faire exactement ce que tu désires. Tout ce que tu désires »  
  
« Vraiment tout ce que je désire ? »  
  
« Oui tout. A moins, à moins que tu as changé d'avis » une pointe inquiète dans la voix. Il semblait qu'elle aimait bien les projets futurs du jeune homme  
  
« Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. C'est juste, que j'ai beaucoup de projets à mettre en ?uvre. »  
  
Elle sourit le laissant seul avec Hedwige, alors qu'elle allait laisser le ph?nix de Dumbledore repartir. Elle était rassurée par l'état de Harry. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu après Privet Drive, il était exténué, presque vidé de toute énergie. Heureusement, la fatigue disparut rapidement en quelques jours, mais pas une mélancolie visiblement grave. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, était l'état psychique de Harry. Pour l'instant, il semblait éteint. Même si parfois il se réveillait, laissant apparaître des comportements qui pouvaient passer comme troublant. Comme par exemple son animosité réel et justifié envers Umbridge et Fudge. Par contre, il semblait en vouloir à Dumbledore.  
  
« Normal dans la mesure, où il oblige Harry à ne pas communiquer avec ses amis, et à rester avec les Dursley. » elle prononçait ce nom tout comme Rémus avec une once de dégoûts dans la voix. D'un côté, elle était contente qu'ils ne soient rien arrivés, et à la fois contente que Harry soit avec elle à présent. Il avait besoin d'affection compte tenu des épreuves qu'il avait subit, et ce ne serait sûrement pas eux qui allaient lui en donner.  
  
« Il est bien mieux avec nous » déclara-t-elle se parlant à elle-même.  
  
« Tu as entièrement raison Tonks » lui répondit derrière elle un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisia1 : Dans ce cas, je vais dire deux mots moi aussi LA VOILA.  
  
Jina : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite sera aussi intéressante  
  
Lise Carew : Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue la fic  
  
Jeanne d'Arc : Merci, voila la suite  
  
InsanleyObsessed : Yes, i live in France, and i can you understand. I don't eat sneals. Thank you very much for the review, because it's my first review in English  
  
Naséis : Merci pour le mail, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais mon principale problème étant que je ne les vois pas toujours. Merci pour le conseil avec Godric, mais c'est bizarre, car j'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'orthographe anglaise et non française. Enfin c'est un détail. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, on apprend 2-3 choses pour la suite.  
  
Serena24 : Merci, je suis content que tu as aimé l'histoire avec les fondateurs. Tu comprendras pourquoi il rêve de cette époque dans le chapitre. D'ailleurs, il en fera encore mention plus tard. Plusieurs éléments de cette histoire s'avéreront important pour la suite. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je n'ai pas l'envie d'arrêter cette fic. Et merci aussi pour m'avoir mis dans tes préférés. Vivement la suite de ta fic, je peut t'assurer que je serai là samedi soir ou dimanche matin. Meilleur moment pour écrire.  
  
Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, pour les encouragements, en espérant qu'ils ont apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Si vous avez une opinion, des idées, des critiques ou tout autre chose, vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Je sais que ce chapitre ne répond pas vraiment aux questions du premier chapitre, mais les viendront.  
  
Petite note très joyeuse, dans le prochains chapitres, il sera question pour la joie de tous d'un certain professeur de DCFM du Tome 5. J'en frémis de joie. (à vous de trouver la raison)  
  
Sur cela, passez un bon week-end de lecture  
  
By By 


	3. La triste vie de Dolores

Bonjour à tous.  
  
Je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Ils m'ont bien aidé dans l'idée générale de ma fic, et surtout dans le fait, que je ne dois absolument pas l'arrêter. Dans la mesure où je ne désirais pas du tout l'arrêter, je suis très heureux.  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre, où comme vous devez le savoir, il est question de cette chère Dolores.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce qu'il lui arrive.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisia : merci beaucoup, voila la suite.  
  
Naseis : Pas de problème, je continue ma fic. Par contre, lorsque je dis qu'il ne lui arrive rien à la fin, comme tu pourras le voir, cela veut dire, qu'il ne lui arrivera rien dans les 5 secondes, ensuite, je ne réponds plus de rien.  
  
Jeanne d'Arc : Toi aussi tu veux qu'elle souffre. Ne t'inquiète pas, comme je le dis à Naseis, le calme ne va pas durer longtemps. (personnellement, moi c'est plutôt grand sourire sadique accompagné d'une danse de mort sur sa tombe)  
  
Sunshine : Merci beaucoup, pour tes encouragements. Comme tu dois le voir ma fic continue, et pour être franc, cela risque de durer un certain temps. Merci pour le compliment pour le chapitre des fondateurs. C'est d'autant plus important pour moi, que ce chapitre est réellement la première idée que j'ai eut pour cette fic.  
  
Lili : Merci pour ta remarque pour l'échange des chapitres, je ne l'avais remarqué. Pour le lien entre les deux chapitres, c'est la disparition mystérieuse de Harry qui fait tout. Le second chapitre introduit les autres personnages et leurs réactions face à la disparition de Harry.  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Merci pour ta review pleine d'encouragement. C'est vrai, que beaucoup de lecteurs ne laissent pas de reviews et c'est dommage. Cela est un problème, car on ne sait pas combien de personnes consultent les chapitres. Mais bon, c'est ainsi. Je tiens aussi à te rassurer, je la continue, tout en essayant de rester le plus proche possible justement du possible, ce qui est parfois difficile. En ce qui concerne ta référence à la fic de Wynzar, je te remercie du plus haut point, car moi aussi j'adore sa fic, elle est vraiment géniale.  
  
Nadia : C'est vrai, je pense que plus de personne liront cette fic à partir de décembre. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas désespérer en voyant la longueur à lire. Personnellement, j'hésite toujours à prendre une fic en cour de route. Donc on verra bien. Merci beaucoup pour ton PS.  
  
Ppdro : Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt réalisé. Le voila.  
  
Corwin Ishagami : Je pense que tu vas être content, car dans cette fic, on commence à comprendre à partir du chapitre.. 4. Et oui désolé ce n'est pour celui-là non plus. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu vas continuer à beaucoup pensé après la lecture de ce chapitre. Je vais aussi t'éclairer sur les idées que tu as énoncées. Tout d'abord pour Harry, non il n'a pas consommé de substance plus ou moins illégales. Et oui, il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait un lien avec les fondateurs. Mais attention, car avec moi, il faut s'attendre à tout, mais invraisemblable tout de même. D'ailleurs, il sera question des fondateurs un peu plus tard dans la fic. Pour Hermione, c'est juste une petite crise de fin d'adolescence provoqué par la surprotection de ses parents qui ne comprennent pas les enjeux de cette guerre, couplé à celles de Victor qui n'est pas content du tout des risques que Hermione a pris. D'ailleurs elle sera comme d'habitude dans le chapitre5. De plus, je ne l'imagine pas parfaite tout le temps. Parfois, il faut ouvrir les durites et laisser sortir le trop plein. Comme la gifle avec Malfoy, geste inconsidéré pour Hermione. Pour Ron, je crois que cela provient de moi. Je n'arrive pas à le faire avoir deux idées à la fois. Résultat, il est toujours à la masse. Et cela c'est avec toutes mes fics. Je vais essayer de le rendre plus normal, et plus cohérent dans ses propos. Il ne faut oublier que c'est Ron aussi, donc on verra bien. D'ailleurs il sera comme Hermione vraiment préoccupé par Harry. Pour Tonks et Rémus, désolé, mais c'est non. Et cela s'explique, car dès le début j'avais prévu quelque chose, ou plus précisément quelqu'un d'autre pour le dernier des maraudeurs. (idée que j'ai eut au tout début, avant la sortie du tome 5) De plus, cela aurait fait penser à deux parents avec leur enfant, alors que dans mon esprit, autant Rémus peut à la rigueur avoir un rôle paternel avec Harry, Tonks est plutôt une amie ou une grande s?ur. Pour terminer, je n'ai pas dit que c'était Harry qui avait tout fait sauter. Néanmoins tout le monde l'a compris. Heureusement, cela ne sera pas le cas tout le temps. D'ailleurs, on connaîtra la raison dans plusieurs chapitres. Par contre, ce qui est certain, c'est que Voldy ce n'est pas un grain de sel qu'il va mettre. C'est toute la tonne qu'il va mettre. Et entre les embrouilles de Voldy et celles de Harry, Albus est vraiment loin d'aller se coucher. Rassure-toi, Poudlard ne fermera pas, car les voies menant au chaos général pourront être évité. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions et réussi à t'éclairer un peu. Je pense d'ailleurs, que tu risques de te poser d'autres questions à la fin de ce chapitre.  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Chapitre 3 : La triste vie de Dolores  
  
La situation au ministère avait pris une tournure insupportable pour Fudge. Après avoir été contraint à cause des preuves de quasiment se parjurer en annonçant le retour de vous-savez-qui, il devenait des plus urgent, de trouver un échappatoire même minuscule, histoire de ne pas perdre la face. Le ministre passait pour ses confrères internationaux pour officiellement quelqu'un trop confiant dans l'âme humaine et qui avait malheureusement été trompé. Alors qu'officieusement, il passait pour le pire incompétent, responsable de la situation tragique actuelle. Ils avaient été eux aussi naïf en se laissant convaincre par les paroles du ministre à propos de Dumbledore. Pour avoir été trompé de la sorte, il était fort à craindre, que les rapports entres les différents ministères de la magie de différents pays seraient assez houleux durant un certain temps.  
  
L'annonce du ministère faite, Dumbledore avait reçu un certain nombre de lettres provenant des ministres de la confédérations international de la sorcellerie qui s'excusait d'avoir eut des mots avec l'illustre sorcier, et disant qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru les dires de Fudge et de la gazette des sorciers.  
  
Depuis sa dernière journée à Poudlard, la vie de Dolores s'était transformé en véritable cauchemar. En vérité, elle ne se rappelait de presque rien, au début en tout cas. Elle se souvenait de ses sales bestioles comme elle les appelait, les centaures. Ensuite, plus rien excepté l'arrivé de Dumbledore. C'était lui qui l'avait sortit de guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourré. Elle était restée à l'infirmerie le temps de reprendre des forces, et surtout ses esprits.  
  
Durant ce temps, elle commença à faire cogiter dans sa tête beaucoup d'idée pour essayer d'arranger les choses en sa faveur. Tout d'abord, elle devait aller trouver le sénile qui était de retour et lui demandé des explications sur justement son retour. Elle en salivait d'ailleurs d'avance.  
  
Elle quitta donc soudainement l'infirmerie, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau directorial, qui pour une fois s'ouvrit directement, sans même prononcer le mot de passe devant elle.  
  
« Enfin, cette maudite gargouille reconnaît ma valeur » déclara-t-elle, le regard joyeux devant cette pensée.  
  
Elle entra dans le bureau directement et demanda à Dumbledore le pourquoi de sa présence ici à Poudlard. Son sourire satisfait se perdit, lorsqu'il prit la parole.  
  
« Je suis ici, pour la simple et bonne raison car j'ai retrouvé ma place. »  
  
« Votre place, c'est MA place » répliqua-t-elle  
  
« Vous vous trompez Dolores. Vous êtes démisionnaire. Vous n'êtes plus rien ici. Plus rien du tout » le ton employer était ferme. Tout comme celui employé avec un enfant qui fait une crise. Ce ton déplut fortement au professeur.  
  
« Démissionnaire, mais je n'ai pas démissionné, et je sais que le conseil »  
  
« Le conseil n'y est pour rien, c'est le ministre. Uniquement le ministre » la coupa-t-il « D'ailleurs, vous devriez retournez rapidement au ministère afin de vous tenir au courant. » l'ordre donné par Dumbledore la secoua. Elle n'avait plus devant les yeux le vieux séniles comme elle l'appelait, mais un sorcier dangereux. Dont les yeux charriaient une puissance inconnue d'elle. Cela la fit trembler de voir le professeur parler ainsi. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance, puis avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, sortie du bureau pour se rendre de toute urgence au ministère.  
  
« Fudge est impressionnable. Le vieux fou l'a attaqué et l'a obligé à faire cela. Oui, c'est cela. Il a peut-être même utiliser un impérius sur le ministre »pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Si je réussi à prouver cela ou chantage, je me débarrasse de Dumbledore et de Fudge qui apparaître comme un benêt qui suit n'importe qui. »  
  
Tout le long du trajet, elle chercha des possibilités pour retourner la situation en sa faveur. Le but étant aussi de se débarrasser de Dumbledore et de Fudge si possible, celui-ci étant peu fiable, et peut-être sous l'emprise de Dumbledore d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
Elle élabora un plan comme ceux utiliser depuis maintenant 1 an, ce fut donc une femme fatigué malgré son séjour à l'infirmerie et légèrement mal en point qui arriva par poudre à cheminette au ministère. Lorsqu'elle arriva, c'était un véritable chaos. Tout le personnelle était encore plus pressé que d'habitude. Elle regarda le hall d'entrée dans un état aussi pitoyable quelle même. Malgré les plusieurs jours déjà passé, les dégâts n'étaient pas encore tout à fait réparé. N'étant pas au courant des derniers évènements, elle ne comprenait pas l'agitation. Personne ne lui avait expliqué les évènements. Et ce n'était pas Harry et ses compagnons qui allaient le lui expliquer lors des visites à Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle s'en fichait royalement de l'agitation. Le principal étant de se rendre le plus vite possible au bureau du ministre. Elle se dirigea comme tout le monde jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis pris place à bord. Elle remarqua que beaucoup de sorciers la fixaient d'un drôle d'air.  
  
« Sûrement à cause de mon allure, moi qui suis toujours propre sur moi. Ils me paieront tous, cet affront » rumina-t-elle dans sa tête, en lançant un regard haineux aux autres personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du ministre et y entra sans même se faire annoncer. Celui-ci la regarda, un sourire naissant sur son visage à sa vue.  
  
« Dolores, justement, nous vous cherchions justement, et je m'inquiétais énormément de votre santé, lorsque Albus nous a révélé l'accident tragique que vous avez eut il y a quelques jours. Surtout que des évènements assez fâcheux ceux sont produits, et que nous allons avoir besoin de vos services à nouveau. Surtout moi d'ailleurs » lui dit-il, un sourire étrange qui sonnait complètement faux sur le visage.  
  
Trop contente de la réaction du ministre, qu'elle n'entendit le long soupire de soulagement qu'émit Percy Weasley non loin d'elle.  
  
« VIRE, Viré comme une moins que rien, c'est insupportable. Non inadmissible » hurla-t-elle en fracassant un vase par terre. Elle regarda les dégât, puis hurla de plus belle. Depuis son retour au ministère, trop de choses avaient changé. Le ministre l'avait congédier pour des motifs assez obscurs.  
  
« Le salaud, et moi qui croyait qu'il était incompétent. Lorsqu-il faut sauver sa peau, il sait comment faire. Il sauve sa peau, et me jette au lion à sa place. Pourtant ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui » continua-t-elle à hurler.  
  
De plus d'avoir été viré de son poste au ministère pour faute grave, cet imbécile de Potter la poursuivait pour les évènements de l'année dernière à Privet Drive et à Poudlard. C'était cela la faute grave que le ministre utilisait. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser autres choses, sinon il serait aussi sur le fil du rasoir. Elle devait donc devoir passé en jugement pour faute aggravé par rapport à son poste, utilisation litigieuse de sa fonction afin de nuire à un tiers, et ainsi de tenter de porter atteinte à l'intrigué d'un élève du premier cycle de Poudlard. Et pas n'importe le-quel des élèves, le Survivant.  
  
« Encore heureux, que ce que j'ai fait à Poudlard est protéger par les circulaires du ministère. » maugréa-t-elle pour se réconforter. Les accusations pouvaient être bien pires. Surtout que maintenant, Potter était à nouveau le Survivant dans toute sa splendeur. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait lui arriver, s'il disparaissait, elle serait plus tranquille. Mieux encore, si Voldemort l'avait tué à la naissance, elle n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes à présent.  
  
Faire porter le chapeau à Umbridge, était la meilleure idée que le ministre avait eut. D'ailleurs, certaines mauvaises langues du ministère, pensaient que cette idée ne provenait même pas du ministre, mais de l'un de ses collaborateurs. Le meilleur moyen de couvrir ses arrières, est encore d'attaquer le premier. Et comme malheureusement pour elle, les absents ont toujours tord, le ministre la sacrifia sur l'hôtel de la duperie.  
  
Son sacrifice non désiré par elle, servit bien les intérêts du ministre. Elle qui n'était pas apprécié par certaines catégories de sorciers, fut d'autant plus haït, lors des révélations sur ses actions à l'encontre de l'immuable Dumbledore et sur Harry Potter. Les sorciers apprenant la vérité sur les mensonges de Dolores à propos d'eux deux, se retournèrent contre elle. Les journaux la dénigrèrent plus que les deux hommes en une année. Le ministre aggravait les choses pour elle, afin de faire baisser la tension au sein du ministère et ne pas trop attiré l'attention sur lui. Ironique dans la mesure ou ce ministre était justement l'un des ministre de la magie essayant de se mettre le plus en avant. La situation actuel, l'obligeait à se faire plus petit, car les accusations contre lui pour différentes fautes commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur. Et cela au sein même du ministère, où beaucoup de sorciers fidèles à Dumbledore commençaient à se manifester. Du côté moldu comme du côté sorcier, un rat reste un rat, et dans certain milieu, l'hypocrisie est de rigueur.  
  
Les jours passèrent, rapprochant un peu plus Umbridge de son audition au ministère.  
  
Pour elle, le comble était atteint, lors de la réception d'un document lui demandant de venir au ministère pour son audition sur l'affaire des détraqueurs et de Harry Potter l'année d'avant. Elle était signé par le directeur du département de justice du ministère. Elle allait subir le même sort que Fudge et elle avait fait subir à Potter. Sachant qu'elle n'était plus dans les bonnes grâce de beaucoup de sorciers, elle décida de se défendre elle-même. Cela n'était pas orthodoxe , mais elle n'avais pas le choix. Faire confiance à un autre défendeur serait dangereux, car elle serait obliger de raconter toute l'affaire dans les détails, et cela elle ne le pouvait pas.  
  
La seule possibilité s'offrant à elle était de suffisamment déstabilisé Fudge durant son audition. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de mettre bien en avant dans ses propos qu'elle obéissait toujours à ses ordres.  
  
Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, alors qu'elle mettait au point les arguments pour sa défense. La pensée de se retrouver à Azkaban était bien trop proche, et l'effrayait bien trop. Elle devait tout tenter pour ne pas y aller. Si pour cela, elle devait tout avouer au risque de faire tomber le ministre alors tant mieux. De toute façon, on récolte ce que l'on sème. Une autre chose, la satisfaisait. Potter ayant disparu depuis plusieurs jours, le ministre avait essayé de ne pas divulguer cette information, mais malheureusement, les journaux moldus en avaient parlé. Tout le monde le savait. Sans lui, les accusations étaient beaucoup moins facile à défendre. De ce fait, ses chances avaient considérablement remonté.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, elle quitta son logement au Chemin de Traverse, pour se rendre comme tous les jours le Chaudron Baveur où elle déjeunait. Cela lui permettait d'écouter les rumeurs venant parfois de toute l'Europe, le pub étant l'un des endroits de passage du monde magique. Les jours précédents, elle avait entendu des rumeurs incroyables. Le sujet préférentiel des visiteurs étant l'annonce du retour de Vous-savez-qui. Cela l'énervait au plus au point, car depuis maintenant 1 an, elle orchestrait en plus du dénigrement de Potter et de Dumbledore, le dénonciation comme fausse du retour du dernier héritier de Serpentard.  
  
Alors le fait de devoir à présent elle aussi admettre son retour lui était des plus insupportable. Les ambitions qui lui étaient siennes, ont toujours été le plus important dans sa vie. Les dires de Dumbledore puis son altercation avec Fudge ont été presque du pain béni pour elle. Depuis plusieurs années, l'animosité grandissait entre les deux hommes, et la création d'un fossé entre les deux hommes était une question de temps. Cet instant était arrivé un an avant, elle sut alors que son heure était enfin venu. La meilleur raison de ce sentiment était les déclarations de Dumbledore à propos de Potter et Vous-savez-qui. La mort de l'un grâce à l'autre.  
  
« Liés ils étaient liés ils seront » s'étaient dit un soir  
  
Les attaques contre les deux sorciers les plus célèbres du pays augmentaient sous son impulsion. La paranoïa de Fudge fut amplifié par ses soins, et bientôt il fut vraiment convaincu que le directeur de Poudlard désirait prendre sa place. Grâce à sa notoriété, il pouvait le prendre facilement.  
  
« C'est pour cela, qu'il fait croire à son retour Monsieur le ministre » avait-elle déclaré  
  
Le ministre croyait vraiment tout. Et bientôt, elle aurait la première chose qu'elle désirait. Ensuite, la seconde viendrait avec le temps. Mais pour cela, elle devait se débarrasser de Potter le plus vite possible.  
  
« il pose bien trop de problème » combien de fois avait-elle déclaré cette simple phrase au ministre. Malheureusement, celui-ci redoutait de s'attaquer de trop près Potter. Car malgré tout, il pourrait encore un peu lui servir. De plus, il redoutait de quoi il était capable. Après tout, son parrain, était le seul prisonnier ayant été capable de s'échapper de Azkaban.  
  
« Oui, c'était cela. Le ministre de la magie a peur d'un simple gamin. Il vaut vraiment moins que je le pensais. » pensa-t-elle  
  
Cette pensée la faisait même rire.  
  
« Je me demande ce que dirait la communauté magique si elle savait cela. »  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il suspicieux aux deux sorciers à la table d'à côté. Les tenus qu'ils portaient prouvaient une origine étrangère. Cela la dégoûtait. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes à l'heure actuel avec des sorciers impurs, mais en plus, il fallait supporter la présence de sorciers d'autres pays. Pour elle, seuls des sorciers de mauvais genres ou d'origine douteuses quittaient leurs pays. Encore un stéréotype qui lui aurait permit d'être bien placé dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts. D'ailleurs, certains sorciers avaient de nombreux doutes sur l'appartenance de la sorcière aux troupes de Voldemort. Le comportement anti-Potter qu'elle affichait durant plusieurs années, avant son entré à Poudlard confirmait cela. Les tentatives de Harry à empêcher vous-savez-qui à revenir, même si cela beaucoup l'ignorait, rendait le garçon vraiment gênant et surtout dangereux.  
  
Ne supportant plus l'atmosphère du lieu, elle se leva et rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se promenait tous les matins devant les boutiques, préférant cette heure matinale pour ne pas être dérangé par les autres sorciers. De cette façon, elle avait beaucoup moins de chance de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût en passant devant l'horrible magasin des jumeaux Weasley. La simple évocation de cette boutique, lui rappelait l'un de ses échecs les plus cuisants à Poudlard. Le départ des Weasley avait secoué toute l'école. Elle avait généré un élan de sympathie pour les deux Gryffondor. De plus, cet incident leur avait permit de partir comme des héros.  
  
Pourtant :  
  
« Ils ne sont pas des héros. Ils sont justes deux bons à rien, trop occupé à créer du remue ménage dans l'école. Il y a bien longtemps qu'ils devraient avoir été expulsé » souhait que Rusard avait depuis la seconde année des jumeaux.  
  
Elle regarda à travers de la vitrine, et remarque Fred, tout souriant, lui faisant des grands signes avec ses bras d'une façon exubérante. En comprenant que cela lui était destiné, elle serra les dents, puis s'éloigna.  
  
« Je les maudis, lui et son frère. » maugréa-t-elle. Puis pensant à autre chose « d'ailleurs, je maudis aussi le reste de la famille, y compris ce faux jeton de Percy qui a rapidement retourné sa veste. »  
  
Il lui avait voué une quasi-admiration pendant des mois, et lui aussi la laissait tomber tout comme le ministre.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir travaillé sur son plaidoyer pour l'audition, elle revint enfin dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre ouverte à cause de la grande chaleur bien installé sur le pays. Elle contemplait les étoiles, chose qui réussissait à la calmer depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle tomba presque nez à nez avec la lune. Elle eut un hoquet de frayeur, et rentra entièrement dans sa chambre, toujours à la regarder, mais avec un rictus de haine sur la figure.  
  
« Elle est pleine ce soir. J'ai faillit oublier. Heureusement, je suis rentrer bien avant qu'elle ne se lève. A cause de gens comme Dumbledore qui sympathise avec ses créatures, elles s'infiltrent maintenant partout. »  
  
Changeant d'avis, et malgré la température élevée, elle ferma la fenêtre, en évitant de regarder ce qui symbolisait l'une des pires horreurs existant sur cette terre. La lycanthropie.  
  
Se retournant vers son lit, elle eut un sursaut de peur. Peur qui allait se transformer bientôt en terreur. Devant elle se tenait l'une des créatures qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Une forme non humaine, très proche d'un monstre. Des oreilles en pointes, des crocs acérés dont s'écoulaient de la bave, une fourrure noire, des lambeaux de tissus de vêtements terminaient de prouver ce qu'était cette créature. Un loup-garou évidemment. Comment il avait pénétré dans cette chambre, elle l'ignorait. Mais une chose était certaine, il se trouvait bel et bien devant elle.  
  
Ses grognements redoublèrent, il semblait japper de plaisir en voyant cette proie de choix devant lui. Une sorte de sourire s'inscrit sur le visage de la créature. Dolores le remarqua et se posa une question.  
  
« Ces créatures peuvent-elles sourire ? »  
  
Secouant la tête comme pour faire sortir cette idiotie, de ses pensées, elle entreprit de trouver une solution à ce problème qui s'avérait mortel.  
  
Dans un moment de lucidité, elle saisit sa baguette, et la pointant vers la créature en face d'elle, lui envoya un expélliarmus, histoire de le faire reculer. Vraiment une drôle d'idée, dans la mesure, ou l'assaillant ne possédait pas de baguette. Néanmoins, le sort pouvait être utilisé pour l'éjecter plus loin. Le rayon quitta la baguette, et percuta le loup-garou en pleine poitrine, qui l'encaissa sans le moindre gémissement.  
  
Sentant qu'elle devait persévérer, elle continua à envoyer plusieurs sorts. Le résultat était malheureusement le même. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre.  
  
« Il doit bien avoir un moyen pour le vaincre » pensa-t-elle, tout en essayant de se rappeler les conseils pour ne paniquer. Si elle paniquait, il le serait aussitôt, et il deviendrait encore plus dangereux que maintenant.  
  
Sentant bien la crainte de la femme, il ouvrait encore plus grand la bouche, faisant tomber encore plus de bave sur le sol. Ses yeux pontaient dans une seul et unique direction. Il allait attaquer. Déjà il se baissait comme pour prendre son élan avant de sauter.  
  
Et puis soudain, il sauta en émettant un grognement terrible sur la femme. Celle-ci paralysé par la terreur devant cette créature ne put réagir, et poussa un cri à exploser les tympans.  
  
Un cri poussé par une femme secoua la maison, ce qui réveilla les autres occupants. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups frappé à la porte d'une chambre réveilla son occupante. Elle émergea en sueur de ce qui devait être un cauchemar, et après avoir compris où elle se trouvait, sortie de son lit pour ouvrir la porte. Cela fait, elle fut assaillit par un gros homme, portant une grosse moustache, et vraiment en colère d'être réveillé ainsi en pleine nuit.  
  
« Vous vous sentez pas bien, de hurler à la mort comme cela. Il y des gens respectables ici, qui ne souhaitent que dormir pour se reposer des dures journées de labeurs. » cria-t-il.  
  
Dolores le fixa d'un air dédaigneux comme si c'était lui le fautif avant de lui répondre.  
  
« Pour qui me prenez-vous pour me traiter ainsi »  
  
Devant ce ton méprisant, l'homme recula. Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Et cela depuis sa première rencontre avec elle. Il la trouvait particulièrement détestable, surtout dans sa façon d'agir. Elle se croyait supérieur aux autres. Elle affichait toujours un air supérieur qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Elle le sentait faiblir, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez elle. Elle adorait mater les fortes têtes. Elle eut un rictus de satisfaction, qui allait bientôt disparaître.  
  
« Je vous traite comme ce que vous êtes Mme Umbridge » déclara sans prévenir et avec une haine certaine l'homme. « Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête surprise, je vous ai enfin reconnu.. J'ai vu votre photo dans le journal en même temps que l'article. » A présent, c'était l'homme qui dominait Et alors que Dolores allait répliquer, il ne lui laissa pas le temps.  
  
« A votre place j'aurais honte. Honte de ma place au ministère, honte de mon poste d'enseignant. Vous attaqué à un garçon aussi courageux que Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de dérangé tout comme Albus Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Les personnes comme vous sont dérangées et devraient même être enfermé. »  
  
« Ne parlez pas de chose dont vous ne comprenez rien, espèce de vieux serpents de malheur. » vociféra-t-elle à l'encontre de l'homme. Elle allait lui lancer une autre insulte, lorsqu'elle reçu une gifle qui la fit chanceler et presque tomber à terre. Elle se releva se tenant la joue, et devant elle se tenait une petite femme blonde. Elle se tenait à côté de l'homme qui s'avérait être son mari. Celui-ci avait la bouche ouverte par la stupeur.  
  
« Elvina voyons calme-toi. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Cela me démangeait depuis tout à l'heure. » puis se tournant vers Dolores qui se massait encore la joue endolorie, elle lui lança un regard de haine. « J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Ne faite plus de menaces ou proférer des insultes envers quiconque. Ni envers mon époux, ni Dumbledore et encore moins envers Harry Potter. Sans lui, cela fait longtemps que le pays serait en ruine »  
  
Sur ces mots, la petite femme très énergique et cette fois plus calme que deux minutes avant se retira accompagner de son époux vers sa chambre. Laissant seul Dolores, toujours éberlué par la tournure des évènements. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit.  
  
« C'est bien la première fois que je suis traité de la sorte. » dit-elle. L'attitude des autres sorciers et surtout au ministère avaient évolué dans le mauvais sens depuis que le ministre l'avait lâché. Avant, elle imposait le respect. Cela n'était plus le cas. Il fallait que cela redevienne comme avant. Ce fut donc avec cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent, puis un bruit la réveilla. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et fit le tour de sa chambre du regard. Elle ne vit rien.  
  
« C'est encore ton imagination ma vieille » se dit-elle.  
  
Elle allait se recouvrir dans son lit, lorsqu'un nouveau bruit la fit sursauter.  
  
Cette fois, elles se leva entièrement, et saisissant sa baguette, elle fit le tour de sa chambre. Elle ne trouva rien tout comme quelques minutes avant. Elle secoua la tête, pensant qu'elle devenait vraiment folle ou parano, ce qui était en un sens put-être le cas. Elle posa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, s'appétant à se recoucher à nouveau, lorsqu'un grognement puissant la fit se retourner. Devant elle, devant la porte d'entrée, se tenait une créature horrible, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa baguette, qu'elle hurla de douleur lorsque la créature lui sauta dessus et la mordit à la jambe.  
  
Ses hurlements n'attirèrent pas l'attention de ses voisins qui croyant qu'elle refaisait à cauchemarder ne bronchèrent pas. De plus, même si elle était en danger, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule.  
  
La créature la lâcha rapidement. Peu à peu, l'odeur du sang se répandant sur le sol, commença à emplir la pièce. La créature semblait vraiment aimé cette nouvelle odeur, et ne quittait pas des yeux la femme, qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Elle tremblait de peur à présent, les deux mains sur sa jambe blessée, essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle voyait son sang s'écouler, et un sentiment de panique l'envahir peu à peu. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment d'une façon aussi intense jusqu'alors. Excepté le funeste jours, au mains des centaures. Mais ici, c'était bien pire. A ce moment précis, elle voulait s'enfuir, n'importe comment. Mais les solutions étaient minime. La porte d'entrée se trouvait derrière la créature. Impossible d'y accéder. La seule autre possibilité était la fenêtre. Malheureusement, se trouvant au second étage, il était hors de question de sauter. Surtout pas avec cette jambe de cette état. A la rigueur, si elle avait eut sa baguette. Elle posa ses yeux sur celle-ci, en évidence sur la table près de lit.  
  
« Impossible de l'avoir » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Un pop sonore la fit sursauter.  
  
« Des renforts, je crois que j'ai de la chance. » elle regarda vers l'origine du bruit, qui provenait de la créature. Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle avait disparu. C'était envolé.  
  
« Pourtant, aucune créature ne peut transplanner comme nous. » cria-t-elle de frustration et d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait pas rêver de nouveau. Sa blessure était réel, et grave. Elle souffla réalisant que la créature venait de disparaître aussi rapidement que son apparition.  
  
Elle saisit sa baguette, et lança un sort de soin pour calmer l'hémorragie. Cela fut assez délicat, car elle était loin d'être aussi habile qu'un médicomage. De plus, son esprit était encore embrumé par cette évènement, son c?ur battant toujours la chamade.  
  
« Qu'elle était donc que cette créature encore plus répugnante que toutes les autres. Et pourquoi elle m'a attaqué ainsi ? » se posa-t-elle comme question.  
  
Songeuse, elle se déplaça en boitant vers la fenêtre où la lueur de la lune éclairait la chambre.  
  
« En tout cas, ce n'était pas un loup-garou. » elle ria, laissant enfin allé ses nerfs mit à rude épreuve. Elle riait tant, qu'elle ne remarqua pas une ombre se déplacé derrière elle.  
  
A nouveau, un grognement à glacer le sang se fit entendre, et doucement, elle se retourna redoutant de voir ce qu'elle craignait. La créature se tenant devant elle, était comme tout à l'heure affreuse. Elle la croyait partit, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que celui-ci chargea. Dolores, sentant la panique l'envahir de nouveau, elle fit la dernière chose à faire. Elle cria tout d'abord, puis portant ses mains devant sa figure pour se protéger, elle tenta de reculer pour essayer de se protéger. Il se rapprochait, il allait la percuter. Elle le savait. Ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements, elle recula encore plus rapidement, si rapidement, qu'elle se cogna le haut des jambes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Malheureusement elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Par réflexe de protection, son corps se positionnait plus sur l'arrière. De ce fait, lorsque ses jambes furent stoppées nettes par le rebord de la fenêtre, le haut de son corps continua sa course, renforcé en cela par le mur. Emporter par son élan de pure peur, elle bascula donc au travers de la fenêtre, alors que son assaillant se volatilisa alors qu'il allait la transpercer de toute part. Il disparu comme la première fois, et personne ne le remarqua donc.  
  
Un crie de compréhension déchira la nuit illuminé de la pleine lune, alors qu'elle terminait sa chute plusieurs mètres plus bas. La chute eut raison des dernières résistances de Dolores Jane Umbridge. Sa blessure à peine cicatriser à la jambe se rouvrit, se faisant encore plus profonde. Les dommages causés par la chute eurent raison d'elle. La hauteur n'était pas très importante, mais suffisamment tout de même. Elle gémit plusieurs fois de souffrances, avant de se taire à tout jamais.  
  
A l'étage d'une maison modeste, un garçon se réveilla en sueur, se mordant pratiquement les lèvres, pour ne pas crier. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas, et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme ouvrit la porte, et sans même se poser la moindre question était déjà assise sur le lit, le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air inquiète, sachant bien la cause de tout ceci. Voldemort. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de chose, même si elle s'y était préparé. Beaucoup de personnes savaient le lien unissant les deux sorciers pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme. Heureusement, elle nota rapidement que le c?ur qu'elle sentait battre auprès d'elle diminuait en intensité, pour reprendre un rythme normal quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
« Dort tranquillement, je suis avec toi maintenant » ses mots personnes ne les entendrait, le jeune homme dormant paisiblement. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après, qu'elle pensa à le recoucher.  
  
Une fois bien dans le lit, elle lui fit un léger examen. Elle nota rapidement, qu'il semblait fatigué, voir exténué. Bizarre dans la mesure où depuis son arrivé ici, il allait de mieux en mieux. Quelques heures avant, il était même en grande forme et débordait d'énergie. A présent, son énergie magique semblait être retombée très bas. Cela l'inquiéta encore plus.  
  
« Malheureusement, cette nuit, Rémus n'est pas disponible. » pensa-t-elle anxieuse « Espérons d'ailleurs que tout aille bien pour lui »  
  
Elle s'inquiétait pour Rémus qui passait la nuit dans la cave. Malgré sa potion toujours fabriquée par Rogue, il préférait protéger les autres, même si la potion était efficace.  
  
Le lendemain, les journaux parleraient de la mort mystérieuse de l'ancienne collaboratrice du ministre. Fudge fit un commentaire qui se voulu émouvant. Comble dans la mesure, où il avait presque creuser sa propre tombe, en la livrant en sacrifice pour sauver sa peau.  
  
Dans un bâtiment ressemblant à un château en ruine, trônait un homme au milieu d'une salle, remplie d'une dizaine de personnes.  
  
Un serpent dormait paisiblement, au pied du grand trône en plein milieu de la grande salle. De lourds rideaux noirs masquaient les fenêtres, ainsi que la lumière de la lune ou du soleil. De jour comme de nuit, ils restaient fermé. Pas une once de lumière ne rentrait dans la salle, le maître le voulait ainsi.  
  
Des braseros fournissaient la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Cette unique source, créait ne pénombre qui se voulait oppressant. Cette pénombre permettait de parler sans réellement se voir les uns les autres, idéales lorsque certains membres devaient pour des raisons propres, dissimuler leur identité. De ce fait, seul le maître connaissait l'ensemble de ses fidèles. Les plus faibles ou les plus douteux ignoraient donc beaucoup de choses non seulement sur les plans, mais aussi sur les autres mangemorts.  
  
Voldemort depuis son retour désirait renforcer la sécurité autour de lui, avant de commencer le rassemblement de ses forces et le début de son ascension, et donc de la guerre. Les fourberies et la paranoïa de Fudge l'avaient non seulement faut rire, mais en plus lui avait permis de mettre en ?uvre ses plans. Il avait reprit de la puissance personnelle, et bientôt il serait à son niveau d'entant. Ses forces lui revenaient, à l'image de ses plus fidèles mangemort, le jour bénis de sa résurrection.  
  
Les seuls ombres sur son tableau, étaient la reformation active de l'ordre du ph?nix sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui avait donné du mal lors de la dernière confrontation au ministère. A cela, il fallait rajouter le fait que la prophétie lui était toujours inconnu.  
  
Il eut un rictus sur le visage.  
  
« Bientôt, je connaîtrai tout au sujet de la prophétie. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai d'ailleurs pas penser à cela avant. Il est moins fiable bien sûr, mais il me suffira pour le moment. » puis levant la tête vers ses hommes devant lui, il pointa l'index sur un en particulier, le désignant pour venir.  
  
L'homme cagoulé avança d'un pas traînant qui agaça fortement Voldemort.  
  
« Veux-tu un doloris Peter pour te faire venir plus vite ? » sa voix était froide, et très explicite. Peter malgré son envie de s'enfuir comme toujours, accéléra sa marche pour terminer par s'incliner, la tête touchant presque le sol devant son maître.  
  
Des bruits symbolisant le dégoûts face à ce rat à forme humaine parcoururent la salle. Avant de s'arrêter lorsque le maître regarda les alentours. Plus que tout, ils redoutaient Voldemort. Surtout que depuis son retour, il avait punit à sa façon beaucoup de mangemorts. Le motif principal était leur inaction pendant près de 14 ans. Le simulacre durant la coupe de monde de quidditch était certes amusant, mais de niveau bac à sable. Pas réellement digne de mangemorts confirmés. D'ailleurs, le doloris enduré par Malfoy comme responsable de l'expédition avait calmé les ardeurs de beaucoup. Le second motif, était la paresse de ses fidèles à tenter de le faire revenir. Il avait été vraiment surpris en voyant Queuvert en Albanie. Lui qui était de loin le plus répugnant de ses mangemorts. Ce fut aussi cette paresse, que ses fidèles mangemorts durent payer de nombreuses fois.  
  
L'une des seul personne à ne pas avoir réellement subit les punitions de Voldemort était Bellatrix. Son attaques contre les Longdubat avait été audacieuse. Malheureusement mal terminé, mais intelligente. Le couple d'aurores aurait peut-être su où il se trouvait. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. La suite ne fut pas glorieuse pour ces mangemorts, mais Voldemort reconnaissant que Bellatrix pouvait lui être utile, avait organisé son évasion rapidement. Même s'il ne tenait pas vraiment compte de ses mangemorts, elle avait eut bien plus de mérite que les autres. En plus, étant d'origine de la famille Black, il avait compté l'utiliser au sujet de l'un de ses projet qui causerait beaucoup de chagrin à ce cher Harry Potter. Cela avait été le cas, au ministère.  
  
« J'ai une mission pour toi Peter. Tu va faire exactement ce que je te dit. » alors que Voldemort expliquait la tache que son fidèle rat devait accomplir, celui-ci ne cessait pas de trembler comme une feuille. Les ordres transmit, Voldemort le renvoya à sa mission. Peter, toujours tremblant, quitta docilement le salle, puis le château. Sa nouvelle mission lui convenait parfaitement. Elle était identique à celles que le maître lui confiait depuis maintenant un an. Sa tache était la surveillance. Il venait de passer prés de un an à surveiller sous sa forme de rat divers bâtiments au Chemin de Traverse et des endroits qu'il connaissait le mieux. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard. Le maître voulait savoir où se trouvait Potter. Depuis sa disparition, on n'avait pas la moindre trace de lui. Le rat devait donc rejoindre Poudlard, et tenter de découvrir des informations intéressante pour Voldemort. Cette mission comportait de nombreux risques. Beaucoup à Poudlard connaissait la vérité à propos du gardien du secret des Potter. Et cela ne rassurait pas.  
  
« Il ne manquerait plus, que la carte du maraudeur soit dans les mains de quelqu'un à l'école en ce moment. » pensa-t-il, alors que tout son corps paniquait devant cette éventualité. La pire de toute en l'occurrence.  
  
« Avec de la chance, elle est avec Harry ou Rémus » dit-il doucement. Une nostalgie l'enivra quelques instants, en évoquant ces deux noms. Le premier étant comme ses parents, en corps et en esprit. Le second étant un ancien ami sincère pendant des années.  
  
« Cela est terminé à présent. La prochaine fois que je vais les rencontrer, ils me tueront sans ménagement. Si je veux vivre encore un peu, il faut que je fasse attention. Surtout à Rémus. Il doit vraiment être en colère avec la mort de Sirius. Si c'est lui qui à la carte, et qu'il est à Poudlard, je suis mort »  
  
Ces pensées funestes remplissaient la tête de Peter tout le temps maintenant. L'annonce de la mort de Sirius signifiait bien la fin des maraudeurs. Lui n'en faisant plus partie. Il était certain à présent que s'il rencontrai malencontreusement Rémus, il ne ressortirait pas vivant de la confrontation. Connaissant le loup-garou, il savait que parfois, le côté justement bestiale pouvait prendre le dessus. Légèrement bien sûr, mais suffisamment tout de même. Tout comme durant l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, le soir de son retour à lui.  
  
Voila, le chapitre 3 est terminé.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je suis persuadé que vous avez aimé le passage avec Dolores dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs j'espère avoir vos réactions pour ce qu'il lui arrive.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en penser. Pas assez méchant, trop, ou juste ce qu'il faut.  
  
Si vous avez un avis, une idée, un reproche ou des questions vous savez quoi faire. Je vous répondrai.  
  
Pour information, le chapitre 4 concernera enfin Harry.  
  
Bon week-end à tous  
  
By By 


	4. Evolution ou régression

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail, toutes les explications sont à l'intérieur.  
  
Marie-Jo : Merci pour ta review. Je suis content que tu aimes aussi cette fic. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est assez spécial, car on ignore où elle va nous mener. Le principal étant que je sache où je vais. Ce chapitre va d'ailleurs donner quelques réponses permettant d'entrevoir les possibilités. Pas d'inquiétude, personnellement, j'aime bien l'idée sur la- quelle repose cette fic, et je souhaite la continuer pour vous la donner.  
  
Nadia : Content que tu ne sois pas effrayer. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai essayé de montrer l'état d'esprit de Fudge et de Percy. D'ailleurs, il sera à nouveau question de Percy dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
  
Sunshine : Merci beaucoup pour la review, cela fait vraiment plaisir. Le chapitre tant attendu arrive enfin, et il y aura des surprises. Pour être franc, c'est parfois difficile de ne pas donner à mes lecteurs les chapitres déjà faits. Mais je préfère mettre mes chapitres régulièrement plutôt que de les mettre dès qu'ils sont terminés et ne rien mettre pendant des semaines fautes d'inspirations ou pire motivation. Car cela peut arriver très vite. Pas d'inquiétude, car j'ai déjà pratiquement 2 chapitres terminés (plus que la relecture et dernières corrections) Alors s'il y a un problème, les chapitres arriveront toujours.  
  
Ppdro : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment.  
  
Jeanne d'Arc : Et oui (aussi grand sourire sadique) belle mort aussi. En plus, elle ne sera pas la seule cette année.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Qui te dis que c'est Harry qui a tué Umbridge. C'est sûr qu'il aurait voulu faire, voir la torturer, tout comme Fudge d'ailleurs. C'est peut-être possible, mais dans ce cas, cela mérite des explications que je ne possède pas. La vérité sera révélée plus tard.  
  
Zaboulla : Merci énormément pour le compliment. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Evolution ou régression  
  
La mort de Umbridge, n'émeut pas le moins du monde Harry. Il n'en fut pas vraiment affecté, car durant les jours qui suivirent, une fatigue vraiment importante, le cloua au lit. Il semblait fatigué physiquement et psychiquement.  
  
Il semblait tellement faible, que Rémus fut contrait de faire venir un médicomage de sa connaissance dans ce lieu secret. L'état de Harry ne s'arrangeant pas, et malgré les nombreux risques que cela comportait, il n'eut pas le choix d'aller donc le chercher.  
  
Ce fut donc deux jours après la mort de Umbridge, et la dernière crise en date de Harry, que Rémus revint accompagné d'un petit sorcier habillé de noir. Il avait un air aussi stricte ressemblant à celui du professeur McGonagall, et une chevelure tout aussi argentée que la sorcière. Ses habits n'étaient pas voyant, au contraire de nombreux sorciers et surtout idéale pour les lieux visités pour venir le voir. Il avait avec lui une mallette contenant les ustensiles et potions qu'ils pouvaient avoir besoin dans son travail.  
  
Le docteur Pratt, fut vraiment surpris en voyant où Rémus l'envoyait. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis son enfance en vérité. Il était le médicomage qui avait confirmé à lui et à ses parents qu'il était un loup- garou. Suite à la morsure, ses parents lui avaient fait faire des tests auprès d'un ami de la famille qui travaillait à St-Mangouste. Le docteur Pratt avait eut le malheur de devoir annoncer la terrible vérité à Rémus et à ses parents. Contre toute attente, il n'avait pas rejeté le garçon, et les avait conseillés lui et sa famille sur les démarches à suivre et les règles à respecter pour vivre le plus normalement que possible. Pratt avait aussi gardé le secret du nouveau statut du garçon. Tout à fait normal dans la mesure ou tout comme les docteurs moldus, les médicomages ne devaient pas parler de l'état de santé des patients.  
  
« Tu sais Rémus, je ne suis pas habitué à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. De plus, tant de mystères ne sont plus vraiment de mon age » déclara-t-il en souriant tout de même en entrant dans la salle principale.  
  
« Désolé, mais je m'occupe d'affaires importantes. Des affaires vraiment importantes. »  
  
Rémus et le docteur se mirent à l'aise, retirant cape et chapeau, et les déposant sur un canapé. Puis entendant des bruits de pas, Rémus présenta la nouvelle venue au docteur.  
  
« Docteur Pratt, je vous présente Tonks. Elle s'occupe avec moi du problème. »  
  
« Du problème » demanda le docteur après avoir salué la jeune femme.  
  
« Oui, le problème qui sera pendant quelques heures aussi un peu le votre. » lui déclara-t-il  
  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit content que tu parles de lui comme un problème » du mécontentement dans la voix de Tonks se faisant sentir  
  
Rémus souffla mais ne répondit pas.  
  
« Il est endormit pour le moment, mais nous pouvons aller le voir malgré cela. Mais ne faites pas trop de bruits, il est encore vraiment fatigué » les prévint Tonks en repartant vers une chambre, pas vraiment convaincu de l'opportunité de la venu du médicomage. Malheureusement, Rémus et elle n'avaient pas le choix.  
  
Les deux hommes sous l'impulsion de Rémus la suivirent, et le docteur laissa sortir un hoquet de stupeur en entrant dans la chambre. Cela n'était pas causé par l'environnement, pauvre de la pièce, ou par la demi-pénombre, mais par la personne endormit dans le lit. Les cheveux découvrant le front et laissant ainsi voir une cicatrice, la fameuse cicatrice.  
  
« Harry Potter » murmura-t-il puis voyant qu'il semblait vraiment mal en point, se tourna vers Rémus.  
  
« Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ? »  
  
« Cela fera deux jours ce soir. Depuis, il passe son temps à dormir, et . » visiblement il hésitait  
  
« Et. Quel est le problème Rémus ? »  
  
« Hé bien, disons qu'il a réagit un peu bizarrement lors des petites phases de réveils qu'il a eut depuis »  
  
« Comment ça bizarrement ? »  
  
Rémus regarda Tonks pour lui demander de l'aide. La jeune femme ayant assisté à tous les réveils de Harry.  
  
« Il semble légèrement différent lors de ses réveils. Il a surtout eut des paroles et des expressions que je ne lui connaissais pas, ni Rémus d'ailleurs. » puis faisant une pause, comme se demandant si elle devait parler d'un fait précis.  
  
« Il y a autre chose que vous avez remarqué ? » intervint le docteur.  
  
« Lorsqu'il m'a parlé, la dernière fois il semblait avoir une voix différente. Enfin très légèrement. Je peux me tromper mais »  
  
Le docteur la regarda tout en réfléchissant. Plusieurs causes possibles lui vint à l'esprit. L'une étant plus grave que les autres. Il se tourna vers Rémus, le visage grave à présent.  
  
« Vous avez bien fait de me faire venir. Cela peut être grave, si ce que vous me dites est vrai. »  
  
« Vous pensez savoir de quoi il souffre ? » demanda Tonks à la fois inquiète et rassuré. Il semblait connaître ce qu'il se passait avec Harry.  
  
« Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas être catégorique pour l'instant. Il va falloir que je l'examine. Il faudrait aussi que je lui parle. Cela peut m'aider dans le diagnostic »  
  
Le docteur Pratt passa plus d'une heure à tester différents sorts permettant de déterminer de quoi souffrait Harry. Ou plutôt à déterminer de quoi il ne souffrait pas. Les résultats furent concluants. Néanmoins, Pratt arborait un air vraiment grave lorsqu'il parla de Harry.  
  
« La bonne nouvelle est qu'il ne souffre pas d'une maladie magique ou d'une maladie moldu. En cela, son état est stable. Il souffre d'une fatigue importante, mais comme ses phases de réveil le prouvent, il a l'air de bien allé. Par contre, comme je le craignais, sa magie est vraiment faible en ce moment. »  
  
« Comment ça sa magie est vraiment faible ? » demanda Tonks, apeuré.  
  
« C'est simple. Il doit avoir utiliser énormément de sa magie. Je pense même qu'il a utilisé ce que nous appelons sa magie intérieure. »  
  
« ça quoi » l'interrompit Tonks  
  
« Sa magie intérieure, la partie de sa magie qui permet de faire fonctionner le corps humain. La partie sorcière du corps. Selon nos théories, c'est un disfonctionnement de cette magie qui fait que certains sorciers sont des. »il hésita « sont des cracmols » termina-t-il doucement.  
  
Cela provoqua un effroi sur le visage de Rémus et de Tonks.  
  
« Vous voulez dire que pour l'instant, Harry est comme un cracmol »  
  
« Calme-moi Tonks » essaya Rémus pour la rassurer « Ce la n'est pas définitif n'est ce pas ? » Rémus n'était pas très rassuré non plus.  
  
«Non, je ne pense pas. D'ailleurs, l'état que tu m'as décris lors de son arrivé ici, me fait penser qu'il avait déjà ce problème à l'époque. Or »  
  
« Or il a reprit des forces en plusieurs jours. Et il allait beaucoup mieux » continua Rémus  
  
« Donc, il devrait reprendre des forces d'ici quelques jours » demanda Tonks qui reprenait confiance à présent.  
  
« Oui, je le pense. Mais il serait préférable de le faire utiliser sa magie pour tester s'il a encore ses pouvoirs »  
  
« Je ne suis pas certain que cela serait une bonne idée Rémus. Si sa magie a autant diminué, cela peut provenir par un acte de magie très avancé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il a utilisé énormément d'énergie. Pour être dans un tel état, cela devait être vraiment important et difficile »  
  
Ces paroles laissèrent les trois personnes vraiment intriguées.  
  
« Il n'a pourtant pas fait de magie depuis Poudlard. Ni à Privet Drive, sinon le ministère l'aurait remarqué, et pas ici car nous lui avons retiré sa baguette. Et sans baguette, il ne peut pas faire de magie. »  
  
« Cela n'est pas la vérité Tonks » déclara le docteur. « Je suis d'ailleurs certain que Rémus en sait plus que moi sur le sujet »  
  
« C'est exact. Certains sorciers réussissent à faire de la magie sans baguette. Des sorts relativement faciles et de faibles intensités, mais des sorts tout de même. Pour en savoir plus, il faudrait mieux en parler avec Dumbledore»  
  
Mais cette explication ne satisfaisait pas Rémus. Il savait que c'était possible, surtout avec Harry qui avait prouvé bien d'autres choses. Les sorciers actuels ne pouvaient plus se passer de baguette et cela depuis des millénaires. Alors pourquoi Harry pourrait le faire. Et surtout quel sort suffisamment puissant il aurait bien réalisé. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Rémus, et bien trop peu de réponses. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer, lorsqu'il eut une nouvelle idée.  
  
« Est-il possible qu'un sorcier en forçant l'esprit d'un autre puisse épuiser suffisamment sa victime pour lui faire perdre presque toute sa magie, magie intérieure comprise ? »demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Pratt.  
  
Le médicomage le regarda surpris par sa question.  
  
« En effet, c'est possible. Un sorcier peut affaiblir une personne de la sorte durant son intrusion. D'autant plus si la personne en question sait comment faire pour se défendre. Mais je pense que vous l'auriez remarqué si un sorcier l'aurait fait. Pour avoir un résultat aussi efficace ou plutôt désastreux, il devrait se trouver en face de lui. Et être extrêmement puissant»  
  
Devant les mines sombres de Tonks et de Rémus, Pratt s'inquiéta.  
  
« Il y a autre chose que vous désirez me dire ? »  
  
« Harry a plusieurs fois été.. visité si on peut le présenter comme cela par vous-savez-qui. » Pratt ouvrant ses yeux incrédules « La cicatrice de Harry est un lien plus que indélébile entre eux. Il s'en est servit pour montrer plusieurs choses à Harry. Des vraies comme des fausses. Il a peut- être essayé de recommencer et Harry réussissant à le contrer, aurait utilisé toute sa puissance. » termina Rémus sombrement  
  
Pratt resta sans voix devant cette annonce. Il regarda le garçon se disant qu'il avait déjà subit bien plus que n'importe quel sorcier dans le monde. Puis arrêtant de le fixer, revint vers les deux autres personnes.  
  
« C'est fort possible que cela soit le cas. Cette éventualité est aussi plus réaliste qu'un acte de magie sans baguette. Même s'il reste certaine chose que l'on peut faire sans baguette » déclara-t-il en désignant du regard Tonks ou plus précisément ses cheveux.  
  
Rémus les regarda et remarqua que ceux-ci changeaient de couleurs très fréquemment.  
  
« Excusez-moi, lorsque je suis vraiment anxieuse, il m'arrive de les faire changer de couleurs sans m'en rendre compte » dit Tonks, baissant les yeux vers Harry, sa source d'anxiété de toute évidence. Cela fit sourire les deux hommes, avant que le sérieux de la situation ne les ramène à la réalité.  
  
« Vous avez vraiment eut raison de lui retiré sa baguette. Dans son état, il est préférable qu'il ne fasse pas de magie avant un peu de temps. »  
  
« Pourquoi il est préférable ? » questionna Tonks à nouveau, les yeux toujours sur Harry. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter tout comme Rémus d'ailleurs.  
  
« Avant de répondre, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de pas très plaisant. »  
  
Rémus et Tonks se regardèrent de plus en plus inquiet. Et les nouvelles allaient donner raison à ce sentiment.  
  
« Un acte de haute magie même avancé ne pas tout expliquer. Tout comme une intrusion de vous-savez-qui. Son état est trop important. Pour moi, la seule chose qui peut expliquer cela, est un problème psychique. Je pense qu'un choc violent qu'il a put subir est à l'origine de ce mal, qui à troubler son psychisme. Ce n'est pas la peine de soigner le corps si l'esprit est le plus atteint. Le corps se rétablira en partie, pas totalement. Ce n'est donc pas cela qui résoudra tous les problèmes. Sans l'esprit, le corps ne peut pas se rétablir correctement. Pour simplifier, je pense donc que Harry souffre d'un mal très nocif pour son esprit. »  
  
Rémus et Tonks étaient de plus en plus mal en point. Harry devait souffrir plus qu'il n'y paraissait.  
  
« Détendez-vous tous les deux. Ce n'est pas catastrophique. »  
  
« Comment pas catas.. »  
  
« Calme-toi Rémus et s'il te plait, laisse moi terminer avant de t'inquiéter à ce point » le calme professionnalisme de Pratt rassurait les deux sorciers, et ce fut avec les oreilles grandes ouvertes, qu'il expliqua la situation.  
  
« Harry souffre de ce que je désignerais par une forme de comportement alterné. » devant les yeux comme des soucoupes il continua ses explications « Les moldus appellent cela sous le nom barbare de dédoublement de personnalité. Dans leur monde, beaucoup en son atteint, et comme ici, on ne peut rien faire. Tout semble me faire croire, qu'Harry a créé un autre lui afin de pouvoir accepter la réalité. Malheureusement, en faisant cela, sa structure magique interne a été troublé. Ce qui explique des pertes de potentiels magiques de cette importance sans pour autant utiliser beaucoup de magie. Cela explique aussi la différence dans sa voix que vous avez noté Tonks. Son autre lui, ou autre personnalité peut avoir une intonation et une voix différente. Ce qu'il faut découvrir maintenant, c'est ce qu'il le fait apparaître. Car ce qui est certain, son autre personnalité va intervenir à des moments précis. »  
  
« Son autre lui comme tu l'appelles. Est-il dangereux pour lui ou pour nous ? » le regard de Rémus était vraiment inquiet. Pratt le remarquant essaya de le rassurer.  
  
« Pour être franc, je l'ignore totalement. Il faudra attendre de le rencontrer si je peux le dire, et de voir comment il se comporte. L'élément essentiel, est d'aidé Harry à comprendre pourquoi il a eut recours à cela. Car il n'y a que lui qui peut le découvrir, et qui peut rétablir l'équilibre en lui. Equilibre entre son corps et son esprit. Tant que cela ne sera pas fait, il risque d'avoir beaucoup de difficulté avec sa magie. Celle-ci peut avoir des soubresauts, voir même passer du haut vers un état proche du cracmol. »  
  
« Cela est soignable » demanda Tonks  
  
« Malheureusement non. Ce genre de trouble est soigné à St Mangouste, mais pour être franc, est extrêmement rare. De plus je suppose qu'il est hors de question qu'il y aille. Donc la question ne se pose même pas. La seule chose à faire, est d'accepter la situation actuelle, et de faire de votre mieux à tous les deux afin qu'il redevienne normal. Malheureusement, cela peut prendre du temps » Pratt semblait attristé par la situation. Il savait que cela serait difficile pour lui, et qu'il devait être accompagné durant cette épreuve.  
  
Il donna certains conseils afin qu'ils comprennent parfaitement la situation. Ils devaient par exemple se comporter tout à fait normalement avec Harry, et cela même si son comportement à lui pouvait paraître vraiment bizarre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se considère comme anormal.  
  
Le seul moyen pour que Harry redevienne normal, c'était qu'il accepte la réalité. Tout devait être fait, pour tout d'abord apaisé le malaise dans lequel il était, et ensuite tout faire pour qu'il redevienne comme avant.  
  
Cela fait, il accepta comme il l'avait deviné de recevoir de son plein grés un oubliette de Rémus, afin que sa visite disparaisse de sa mémoire. Il oublia donc les dernières heures avec Rémus, et donc sa rencontre avec Harry.  
  
Il oublia aussi même s'il ne le savait pas que sa théorie avait un défaut. Car même s'il avait raison d'un côté, il n'avait pas trouvé la vraie raison à l'état de Harry. Cette raison, Harry la connaissait et l'acceptait. Et cela aussi Pratt était vraiment très loin de l'avoir même imaginé.  
  
Une heure après le départ de Pratt, Harry se réveilla. Il était encore fatigué mais reprenait déjà des forces. Sa magie intérieure était encore faible, mais tout comme deux semaines avant, il allait bientôt atteindre à nouveau une bonne forme.  
  
A la différence des deux sorciers qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, et de son état, il savait. Il avait eut des réponses enfin, et cela pas par Dumbledore ou l'un des professeurs. Il avait eut beaucoup de nouvelles questions et les réponses les accompagnant, et cela avait commencé par un simple rêve, mais si important. Il n'avait pas toutes les réponses, mais néanmoins, il savait qu'elles arriveraient et que celles dont il ignorait encore l'existence seraient un jour pleinement satisfaites.  
  
Il regarda sa chambre, et une idée peu commune lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée qui le fit sourire, car tellement éloigné de ce qu'il avait été dans le passé et de ce qu'il avait montré à tout le monde. Il devait augmenter sa puissance. Il devait progresser dans tous les domaines de la magie. Même dans les matières qu'il n'appréciait pas comme potion. Mais comme l'avait prouvé ses résultats, aux BUSE, cela provenait du professeur Rogue et de ses insultes perpétuelles. Progresser était le seul et unique moyen pour arriver à ses fins. D'ailleurs cela était réellement une nécessité pour lui, sinon il serait perdu. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Pour que tout aille pour le mieux, un certain nombre de chose devait être mis en place. Cela en faisait partie, et serait sûrement le plus facile. Cela lui sauta réellement aux yeux ce jour là.  
  
« Malheureusement, il ne me reste qu'un seul et unique livre de magie. » dit-il en prenant le livre que Sirius lui avait donné et qui reposait sur le bureau avec son album photo. «Au moins je pourrai me défendre. Un peu en tout cas »  
  
Il le reposa, puis s'assit sur son lit, l'album dans les mains. Il le feuilletait depuis plusieurs minutes, passant de photos en photos. Remerciant silencieusement Hagrid de lui avoir fait ce cadeau. Très content de l'avoir encore avec lui. Il n'avait malheureusement que peu de ses possessions avec lui. La grande partie ayant été détruit par l'explosion de la maison des Dursley. Justement, l'album était avec Rémus, le seul lien qui pouvait l'unir à ses parents. En tout cas, il l'avait pensé pendant plusieurs semaines après la mort de son parrain.  
  
« Harry, tu t'es réveillé »  
  
Il leva la tête pour voir Tonks qui le regardait. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle semblait comme toujours inquiète pour lui. Encore plus depuis la nuit de la pleine lune.  
  
« Si seulement elle savait la vérité » pensa-t-il « Peut-être le dirai-je à elle et à Rémus. » Il se demandait que faire car il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux.  
  
« Plus tard, il est encore trop tôt» fut sa décision du moment  
  
Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix légèrement anxieuse de Tonks.  
  
« Tu vas bien Harry ? »  
  
« Oui je vais très bien Tonks » dit-il en la regardant un sourire charmeur sur le visage.  
  
« Tu sais Tonks, il manque plusieurs choses dans cette chambre. Tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
La jeune aurore regarda autour d'elle, pour découvrir ce que Harry voulait dire. Elle nota que la chambre comme la sienne était assez petite et dépourvu de beaucoup de choses. Elle nota que le bureau en désordre depuis l'arrivé de Harry deux semaines plutôt était rangé. Elle fronça les sourcils pensant que cela avait un rapport.  
  
Elle se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda : « Tu as fait du rangement Harry. » il continuait à lui sourire. « Et tu as repris ton livre de sort » en pointant le livre sur le lit avec lui. « Ce qui signifie que soit, tu t'ennuies tellement que tu veux étudier ou que soit . »  
  
« Il faut que je travaille plus pour améliorer mes qualités. Sans oublier d'améliorer mes faiblesses »  
  
« Comme en potion par exemple » le taquina-t-elle  
  
« Oui en potion. Grr et dire que je vais devoir encore supporter cet imbécile de Rogue durant encore deux ans. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre mais selon la lettre provenant u bureau des examens, j'au obtenu mon BUSE en potion, mais je n'ai pas eut la note la plus élevé. Pourtant dans sa lettre, McGonagall me dit que je suis admis dans la classe niveau ASPIC en potion. »  
  
« Et tu te demande pourquoi tu y es car Rogue ne voulait que ceux ayant obtenu que des notes maximales » continua-t-elle pour lui  
  
« Oui, justement. Surtout que lui et moi ce n'est pas vraiment l'entente cordiale » la grimace se formant sur son visage faisant sourire l'aurore.  
  
« Je sais cela Harry. Mais il est possible tout qu'il a changé d'avis. Si tu veux, nous en parlerons avec lui. Non avec McGonagall » changea-t-elle d'avis reconnaissant que la professeur de potion ne voudrait pas s'expliquer « Je suis certaine, qu'elle connaît la raison à ce changement. Mais tu sais Harry le fait d'avoir obtenu cette BUSE tout en devant supporter Rogue est très bien. A mon époque déjà il était détestable avec toue le monde. Et comme il savait que j'étais apparenté à Sirius et qu'en plus à l'époque déjà je n'était pas très manuelle cela n'a pas arranger les choses »  
  
La mention de Sirius rappela des souvenirs douloureux qu'il essaya de dissimuler.  
  
« Heureusement que ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe des examens, sinon je crains fortement que je ne puisse jamais faire équipe avec toi. » dit-il pour changer de sujet  
  
Cela la fit sourire.  
  
« On risque de bien rire tous les deux si c'est le cas. Je vois déjà le tableau d'ici. Moi qui fait tout tomber sur mon passage et toi qui attire tous les regards. » commença-t-elle à dire entre plusieurs rire.  
  
« Sans oublier que nous serons chaperonnés par Maugrey, nos supérieurs étant plus qu'inquiets que nous fassions tous sauter. »  
  
Les rires de Tonks redoublèrent alors qu'elle était rejoint par ceux de Harry. Ils continuèrent à rire ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver le calme qui les caractérisait tous les deux.  
  
« Mais avant que cela ne se fasse, il va falloir que j'étudie, et comme tu peux le remarquer, je ne peux même pas faire les devoirs pour la rentrée. » dit-il en pointant le peu d'affaire sur son bureau.  
  
« Je vois le problème. Il faudrait te trouver des manuels pour que tu puisses les faire. Je demanderai à Rémus de t'en chercher dès que possible. D'ailleurs, si tu le désires, je pourrai te donner quelques petits trucs que j'utilisais lorsque j'étais à Poudlard pour apprendre plus facilement mes cours. »  
  
« D'accord, cela peut me servir. Mais en premier lieu, il faudrait que j'aille dans une librairie pour acheter mes livres pour la prochaine année. Cela devrait être facile étant donné où nous nous trouvons. »  
  
Tonks le regarda, connaissant très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était ici, et désirait sortir un peu.  
  
« Malheureusement, tu sais très bien que cela n'est pas possible. Pour ta »  
  
« Pour ma sécurité il est préférable que je reste ici oui je le sais très bien » la coupa-t-il, son visage dépeignant un mécontentement et de la tristesse. « Je ne suis plus chez les Dursley, et pourtant, je suis toujours bloqué ici. » son regard se déplaçant à nouveau vers Tonks « Heureusement, c'est bien mieux d'être ici avec toi et Rémus. Vous êtes d'une bien meilleur compagnie »  
  
« Contente de te l'entendre dire Harry »  
  
Elle était rassurée. Il semblait tout à fait normal. Malgré cela, elle ressentait quelque chose de particulier en l'entendant.. Comme elle allait le découvrir plus tard, la journée allait être forte en émotion.  
  
Elle continuait à le regarder bizarrement. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était certaine. Déjà sa voix semblait légèrement différente. Elle l'observa plusieurs secondes, sans pour autant trouver la différence.  
  
Harry savait ce qu'il se passait, et se demandait comment elle allait réagir. Il savait qu'elle pouvait mal le prendre ou pire, le prendre pour quelqu'un d'anormal. Cela effrayait le jeune homme. Il s'était attaché à la jeune aurore. Il était habitué à les voir, elle et Rémus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait encadrer par des personnes qui se sentaient eux-même proche de lui. Pour Rémus, c'était normal, car Harry était le fils unique de deux de ses meilleurs amis. Et maintenant le seul lien entre lui et un passé ou le bonheur avait encore sa place malgré la terreur de Voldemort à l'époque. Pour Tonks, cela était plus récent, même si Harry s'était tout de suite sentit bien dès la première rencontre avec elle un an auparavant, dans sa chambre en désordre à Privet Drive. Il regrettait d'autant plus d'être rester aussi impassible à son égard depuis son arrivé. Mais il avait lui aussi des choses à comprendre. Il avait passé deux semaines à méditer sur ce qu'il avait découvert.  
  
« Harry, au fait, je sais que c'est un peut en retard, mais joyeux anniversaire. » chanta-t-elle avant de le serrer contre elle pour l'occasion. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle était assez démonstrative, surtout lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Elle le relâcha, et remarqua qu'il souriait. Son sourire aussi semblait légèrement différent.  
  
« Alors Harry, que veux-tu manger pour ton anniversaire. Je suis certaine de pouvoir faire tout ce que tu me demanderas »  
  
Harry sourit encore plus. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ratait presque à chaque fois les plats qu'elle cuisinait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était une mauvaise cuisinière, mais elle était maladroite. Et cela s'accentuait encore plus lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une cuisine. Pourtant, loin de perdre espoir, elle continuait à préparer les repas, souvent aidé par Rémus qui se débrouillait bien mieux. Il est vrai qu'elle arrivait à de mieux en mieux au fil des jours, mais ce n'était pas encore cela. Pourtant, malgré ses difficultés, elle continuait. Harry pensait qu'elle le faisait autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de lui pour qu'il soit le mieux possible. Elle montrerait par la même occasion que l'on pouvait lui confier des missions importantes. Cette mission d'ailleurs banale avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle. Et il est vrai qu'au bout de 2 semaines, tout allait bien pour lui, même si Rémus et Tonks s'inquiétaient énormément.  
  
« Et si c'était moi qui faisait le repas de ce soir. C'est le meilleur moyen de vous remercier de m'avoir accueillit ici après. Enfin après tu sais quoi. »  
  
« Enfin c'est ton anniversaire Harry. je ne pense pas que »  
  
« Si justement Tonks » trancha-t-il « Justement, c'est mon anniversaire, et pour la première fois de ma vie je vais pouvoir choisir ce que je veux manger. Les autres années, je n'ai droit qu'à un repas normal, et c'est encore lorsque j'avais droit à un vrai repas. Alors fait moi plaisir, et laisse moi le faire. De plus, j'habite ici avec toi et Rémus, et il est donc normal que je participe. »  
  
Elle secoua la tête. « Il est vraiment têtu » pensa-t-elle. Puis ayant pris une décision, elle déclara « Ok, mais dans ce cas, je le fais avec toi »  
  
Harry secoua la tête en rigolant « D'accord, je crois que tu en as vraiment besoin d'ailleurs »  
  
Devant les sourcils froncés et la mine légèrement boudeuse de Tonks, il ne réussit pas à rester serein, et ria réellement cette fois. L'un de ses premiers vrais fous rire depuis la mort de Sirius. Il fut rejoint par la jeune femme, et ce fut donc en marchant côte à côte tout en riant, qu'ils se rendirent dans la cuisine.  
  
« Où se trouve Rémus ? »  
  
« Il se repose dans sa chambre, il se remet de sa nuit » dit-elle en regardant tristement la porte fermée de Rémus. Suite au départ de Pratt, il était allé se coucher quelques heures. La potion tue-loup n'entravait en rien la fatigue de la transformation.  
  
« Alors, par quoi on commence ? »demanda-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il était proche des 19h, Rémus se leva, et rit lorsqu'il vit le désordre dans la cuisine. Les deux cordons bleus étaient à l'?uvre. Harry essayant d'empêcher Tonks de brûler ou de casser quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, il n'y arrivait pas. En tout cas pas tout le temps, résultat, il y avait quelques dégâts. Heureusement, la magie permettait de les nettoyer rapidement.  
  
Les rires de Rémus les firent se retourner et sourire.  
  
« Harry voulait préparer le repas pour son anniversaire, et il a souhaité faire la cuisine. » expliqua Tonks au loup-garou qui avait déjà compris en voyant la scène.  
  
« Et toi bien sûr, tu as décidé de l'aider à le faire. »  
  
« Obligé dans la mesure où il a besoin de faire un peu de magie pour cuisiner. Il n'y a pas de technologie moldu ici pour l'aider. » justifia-t- elle « De plus, il n'a pas encore légalement le droit d'en faire à l'extérieur de Poudlard pendant les vacances. Et cela même s'il entre en second cycle cette année. »  
  
« C'est vrai, tu as raison. De plus, je suis certain qu'il en profitera pour te donner des conseils pour ne plus faire tout brûler » dit-il pour la taquiner  
  
Elle sentit la colère montée, et au moment où Harry pensait qu'elle allait peut-être crier, elle se détendit et éclata de rire. Rejoint par les deux autres très rapidement.  
  
« Je sais que je ne suis pas Mme Weasley, mais » déclara-t-elle penaude et en baissant légèrement la tête.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Tonks. L'important est de faire de son mieux, et de persévérer jusqu'à obtenir ce que nous désirons. » puis se tournant vers Rémus, « Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Lunard »  
  
Rémus fixa Harry tout d'abord étonné et surtout assez ému que Harry l'appelle de la sorte. Puis soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose sur Harry qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mais là cela lui sautait au visage. Puis un nouveau choc lui vint à l'esprit, ou plutôt à ses oreilles, plus développé à cause de sa lycanthropie.  
  
Harry remarquant le comportement de Rémus changé, décida de dévier la conversation afin de se donner plus de temps pour réfléchir.  
  
« Je peux te poser une question Rémus ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Oui bien sûr Harry » répondit-il même s'il se demandait s'il devait l'appeler comme cela.  
  
« Est-elle morte pour de bon ? »  
  
La question stupéfia les deux sorciers qui ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Ils se regardèrent puis comprenant de qui Harry voulait parler, Tonks lui répondit.  
  
« Oui Harry. Elle n'a pas survécut à sa chute. De plus, la blessure à la cuisse l'aurait d'ailleurs tué si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Car elle était vraiment profonde et avait sectionné une artère, créant une hémorragie très importante » lui répondit-elle. « Mais cela, tu le sais déjà n'est ce pas Harry ? » le ton de sa voix indiquait que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le regard qu'elle lança ensuite à Harry avait pour but de le faire réagir et de lui faire raconter son cauchemar, signe extérieur de la crise du jeune homme. Cela aussi, ils le savaient tous les deux.  
  
« Oui, je le sais. Bien plus que n'importe qui. » sa voix était devenue froide comme la mort, et fit naître un malaise entre les 3 personnes. Rémus et Tonks connaissaient très bien l'animosité entre Harry et son ancien professeur de DCFM. Cela était normal lorsque l'on savait qu'elle avait essayé de le faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Ensuite, l'année était constituée de l'acharnement du professeur sur son élève de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. En passant par des semaines entières de retenues, en interdictions de quidditch, d'usage illégal de Vérisétarium et de menace du sort doloris. Oui en effet, il y avait plus que de l'animosité entre eux. La haine pure et simple était le meilleur sentiment pour caractériser le lien entre eux.  
  
« Cela n'a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que de raison Harry » l'interrogea Rémus « Mais c'est normal étant donné ce qu'elle t'a fait »termina-t-il, bien conscient que de toute façon, Harry ne changerait pas d'avis sur le sujet. Lui-même ayant une certaine animosité envers la femme.  
  
« C'est exact. Mais pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle a eut ce qu'elle méritait. Ne disons pas que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème »  
  
« Si c'est cette expression Harry. » confirma Tonks en jetant un regard à Rémus qui lui aussi était assez méfiant de la tournure des évènements.  
  
« Oui. En tout cas, c'est la vie. La mort finit toujours par venir lorsqu'il est l'heure »  
  
Les deux sorciers se regardèrent à nouveau, alors que les paroles de Pratt revenaient. « Ce n'est qu'en parlant avec lui, que vous serez s'il est belliqueux ou non. »  
  
La façon de parler de Harry montrait que cette possibilité devenait de plus en plus probable, et cela Tonks et Rémus s'en rendaient compte de plus en plus. L'inquiétude commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de chacun d'eux. Harry le remarqua aussi, et imaginant la pensée des deux sorciers, essaya de trouver une solution. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas énormément. Il n'y en avait qu'une seul capable de les rassuré.  
  
Alors qu'ils le fixaient toujours suspicieux, Harry fit quelque chose d'inattendu.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la table et prit une chaise. Il s'assis et contempla ensuite les deux sorciers, mais en particulier Rémus. Il baissa la tête et porta ses mains sur son visage comme prit d'une intense douleur. En voyant cela, Rémus vint aussitôt à ses côtés tout comme Tonks, mais Harry les sentant arriver, leva le bras et fit signe que tout allait bien. Cela ne suffit pas et un nouveau regard s'échangea. Harry ne le remarqua pas car sa tête ne se releva que quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux et demanda :  
  
« Qui a-t-il mon bon vieux Lunard ? As-tu compris quelque chose d'important ? »  
  
Rémus écarquilla les yeux, les paroles de Harry semblant cette fois vraiment familières. Il ne laissa pas le temps au maraudeur de répliquer, qu'il continuait déjà. « Le docteur Pratt, car c'est son nom je crois, a-t- il découvert quelque chose d'anormal ou autre ? »  
  
« Comment sais-tu à propos du docteur Pratt Harry ? » demanda Tonks légèrement déboussolé  
  
« Disons que contrairement à ce que vous pensiez Tonks, je ne dormais pas en tout cas pas entièrement » répondit-il d'une façon énigmatique.  
  
Tonks et Rémus se regardèrent ne savant pas vraiment que faire. Ils pensaient lui parler du docteur Pratt que plus tard, une fois seulement qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre. Les dires du médicomage pouvant être durs à entendre pour Harry. Surtout que les agissements du jeune homme pouvaient laisser craindre le pire.  
  
Tonks allait répondre, mais Rémus parla en premier. Il voulait avoir une confirmation. Savoir si Pratt avait raison.  
  
« Harry, es-tu vraiment toi ? » la question semblait vraiment bizarre, et il eut peur que Harry le prenne mal. La réponse fut assez surprenante.  
  
« Tu mets un certain temps à comprendre Lunard. Pourtant cela était vraiment facile tu ne trouve pas. Surtout que tu as toujours été le plus travailleur du groupe. Ce qui t'a valu de devenir préfet »  
  
A ce moment précis, le visage de Rémus passa de la consternation à l'étonnement puis à une certaine joie. Il venait de comprendre une chose importante. Une chose si simple qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Une différence venait de se faire au niveau de Harry. Enfin deux en réalité, mais elles étaient tellement minimes qu'il ne les avait pas remarquées avant. Il s'assit encore sous le choc de sa découverte, la bouche ouverte. Tonks commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant la réaction de Rémus.  
  
« Si facile en effet » dit le loup-garou, alors qu'un sourire réel et franc illuminait son visage.  
  
En le voyant réagir de la sorte, Tonks se calma aussitôt, reconnaissant en cela le signe que Harry allait bien. Même si elle ne comprenait pas les agissements curieux de Harry, et la réponse de Rémus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus lui expliqua la situation, et elle non plus se rendit à l'évidence.  
  
« Pratt avait raison dans ses dires » énonça-t-elle  
  
« Pas tout à fait » répondit Harry Puis les deux sorciers le regardant il continua « C'est en vérité bien plus compliqué que cela. Et il faudra attendre la suite des évènements pour le comprendre. »  
  
Fin du chapitre 4  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, qui comme je vous l'avais dit était centré sur notre Harry Potter adoré. Je donne des indications sur ce qui lui est arrivé, et surtout sur ce qui est en train de se passer dans sa tête. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas avancé avec cela, et vous vous dites, cette fois, le pauvre auteur à les durites qui lâchent. Pour être franc, parfois moi-même je me pose des questions. Je vois d'ailleurs d'ici toutes vos interrogations.  
  
La seule chose qui je puisse vous dire est que comme toujours, beaucoup d'éléments sont cachés et seront révélés par la suite. D'ailleurs toutes les explications ou hypothèses ne sont pas forcément toujours exactes.  
  
Je crois que je vous ai assez fait cogiter pour aujourd'hui. Alors si vous avez des questions et je m'y attends, des idées ou tout autre chose, vous savez quoi faire. Cela me fera très plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Alors je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Le prochain chapitre se passera au Terrier. Nouvelles de Ron et de Hermione en perspective. Je vous rassure tout de suite, à partir du chapitre 6, l'action sera se déroulera de nouveau sur Harry, et cela jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Les présentations d'usages étant totalement terminées.  
  
J'espère que vous avez fait bonne lecture, et à la prochaine.  
  
By By  
  
PS : comment trouvez vous le passage où Harry et Tonks discutent sur le métier d'aurore. Bizarrement cela m'a fait rire quand je l'ai relu après l'avoir écrit plusieurs semaines avant. 


	5. Un été au Terrier

Chapitre 5 : Un été au Terrier  
  
Le Terrier semblait bien calme en ce jour d'août. Il est vrai que depuis le départ de Percy un an auparavant et sa trahison, la maison Weasley semblait différente. Selon les jumeaux, cela provenait du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement plus tester leurs inventions sur leur frère préféré. Cette raison futile et enfantine, tout le monde l'acceptait. Elle permettait de ne pas penser justement au problème causé par ce fils prodigue. Personne n'en faisait vraiment mention, de peur de faire remonter des vieilles douleurs encore trop présentes au goût de tous.  
  
Néanmoins avec l'annonce du retour de vous-savez-qui par le ministre, puis la chute de Umbridge un peu son idole, le moral de Percy Weasley déclinait. Il avait tout misé pour le ministre, contre Dumbledore et surtout contre sa famille. Famille qui même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais lui manquait. Il avait plusieurs essayé de contacter ses frères, afin de les soustraire à la mauvaise influence familiale. Malheureusement, l'échec fut cuisant pour lui, et pratiquement personne ne lui répondit. Pire, Ron son plus jeune frère aveugler par Harry Potter participait à des réunions illégales. Il n'y avait pas de preuves, mais l'inquisiteur Umbridge en était persuadé. En vérité, elle avait fait part de ses doutes pour Harry, et Percy avait lui- même extrapolé pour son frère. Non seulement, il ne l'écoutait pas lorsqu'il lui disait de ne plus le fréquenter, mais en plus, il enfreignait les lois de l'école et du ministère avec lui.  
  
De plus de ne plus parler avec sa famille, ses nouvelles prérogatives, ne plaisant pas à Pénélope, celle-ci l'avait au début éviter. Plusieurs mois plus tard, elle préférait cesser de le voir. Elle n'appréciait pas son attitude envers ses parents. Elle était d'une famille moldu, très porté justement sur le respect envers les anciens. La dispute chez les Weasley l'avait fortement troublé car elle appréciait aussi cette famille. Lors des rares fois où elle les avait rencontrés, cela c'était vraiment bien déroulé. Même si les jumeaux s'étaient moqués d'elle et de Percy. Elle pouvait concevoir des frictions dans la famille, mais pas à ce point.  
  
Le dénigrement systématique de Dumbledore ne lui plaisait encore moins. Tout comme beaucoup d'élèves passés et présents, elle avait le plus grand respect pour Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait donc pas supporter les critiques envers lui. Elle était reconnaissante envers Harry d'avoir tué le basilique qui l'avait transformé en statue plusieurs années auparavant. D'ailleurs, cela avait été la cause de l'une des disputes entre eux des plus véhémentes, qui avait eut comme conséquence leur éloignement.  
  
Ne supportant pas le nouveau Percy, réformé par le ministre, elle ne fréquentait donc plus le jeune Weasley. Cela la rendait triste, car même s'il avait des défauts, il avait des qualités. Des qualités qu'elle appréciait, depuis déjà de nombreuses années.  
  
« Bonjour » dit une jeune fille, en passant la tête au travers d'une vitre donnant accès à la cuisine  
  
« Hermione bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Molly Weasley  
  
« Je vais bien, et mes parents vous remercie de m'accueillir une nouvelle fois cette année »  
  
« Ils ont déjà partit ? ils auraient pu rester pour le dîner ? » déclara-t- elle peiné  
  
« Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. De plus, vous savez, ils ne sont toujours pas à l'aise avec le monde magique au quotidien. Le Chemin de Traverse est une chose mais » expliqua-t-elle un peu gêner  
  
« Ils ne sont pas encore prêt à affronter Arthur chez lui »  
  
« Ce n'est pas cela » dit-elle en s'affolant légèrement  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'agirais moi-même ainsi si je devais rester avec Arthur. D'ailleurs, ma première fois que je suis sortit avec lui, j'ai tout de suite voulu partir. Il est vrai que mon cher mari est légèrement exubérant dès lors qu'il aime vraiment quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Alors, je les comprends tout à fait. Et surtout, je ne les plains pas. »  
  
Les paroles de Molly rassurèrent Hermione. Elle aimait vraiment cette famille, et ne souhaitait pas avoir le moindre problème avec eux.  
  
« Tu devrais aller déposer tes affaires dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle t'attendait avec impatience. Même si les jumeaux ne sont plus souvent là, elle se sent un peu trop entouré de garçon. »  
  
« Je comprends, cela lui fera du bien et à moi aussi de pouvoir parler à une autre fille. »  
  
Elle laissa ensuite Molly, et monta sa malle avec difficulté dans la chambre de la seule fille de la famille. Elle en sortit certaine de ses affaires, et libéra son chat, qui fila hors de la pièce aussitôt, se dirigeant vers le jardin.  
  
Hermione le suivant, fut encercler par deux bras en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle reconnut la chevelure de Ginny, la figure encore rouge. Elle revenait d'un entraînement matinal de quidditch avec Ron. Depuis le retour des deux Weasley de Poudlard, ils effectuaient une séance d'entraînement presque tous les matins. Leur mère préférerait qu'ils travaillent leurs devoirs, mais Ron ayant passé ses BUSE et Ginny étant une assez bonne élève, elle ne disait rien. Surtout qu'après les évènements de juin, ils avaient le droit de se relaxer et de s'amuser comme les adolescents de leur age.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut lâcher finalement par son amie, Hermione salua Ron d'une façon un peu moins démonstrative. Malgré tout, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir.  
  
« Alors, tu tente de t'améliorer comme gardien ? »  
  
« Tu sais très bien que je suis loin d'égaler Dubois. Nos deux premiers matchs de cette année l'ont bien montré » déclara-t-il lugubrement  
  
« C'est vrai, mais tu as fait un bon match contre Serdaigle. Tu t'es donc amélioré durant l'année. Et si tu continue cet été, tu deviendras encore meilleur » elle semblait contente de ses paroles rassurantes. Même si elle n'aime pas vraiment ce sport, elle sait que ce n'est pas le cas de ses deux amis. Cela l'avait peiné de ne pas voir le dernier match, et de manquer ainsi un grand moment pour lui. Elle savait qu'il souffrait de l'ombre de Harry. Ombre que Harry aurait vraiment désiré ne pas avoir. Cela avait été un problème entre eux deux avant. Elle savait que Ron avait besoin aussi d'être reconnu. Le fait d'être préfet et gardien dans l'équipe peut vraiment l'aider à cela. Si grâce à cela, il se sent bien, alors tant mieux.  
  
« Alors tu as passé de bonne vacance Hermione avec tes parents ? »  
  
« Oui, on n'est pas rester longtemps en France, mais le séjour c'est bien passé. Mais pour être franc, je suis de bien meilleur humeur depuis le résultat des BUSE. » elle était soulagé en parlant de ce sujet. Ron lui à sa tête n'était pas aussi enjoué.  
  
« Je suppose que tu les as tous eut ! » une pointe d'agacement perceptible dans la voix.  
  
« Oui, tous. Grâce à cela, je peux choisir la meilleur carrière possible »  
  
« Félicitation Hermione. Maintenant, le plus dur pour toi est de bien choisir le métier que tu veux faire. Avec tes compétences, je suis certaine que cela sera le bon. » dit Molly alors qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras.  
  
« Merci Mme Weasley » elle était assez gêner par l'attitude de la mère de famille très démonstratrice, presque plus que ses parents.  
  
« De rien. Maintenant, laissez moi préparer le repas du midi » ordonna-t- elle, obligeant les trois adolescents à quitter la maison. Ils partirent donc dans le jardin où la discussion reprit.  
  
« Alors Ron, dis-moi que tu as réussi tes BUSE »  
  
« J'au réussie les BUSE Hermione » répéta-t-il mécaniquement ce qui fit rire Ginny, mais pas Hermione.  
  
« Ron, soit sérieux une minute. Alors tes résultats. » redemanda-t-elle commençant à ne plus supporter l'attitude du garçon  
  
« J'ai assez bien réussi, enfin je crois. Par contre, je ne t'accompagnerai pas au cachot les deux prochaines années. Et pour être franc, j'en suis assez content. » il souriait en disant cela. Il le pensait vraiment  
  
« Tu n'as pas eut ton BUSE en potion ? »  
  
« En vérité si, mais je n'ai pas d'assez bon résultat pour continuer. De plus, je ne le souhaitais pas. Donc je ne suis pas déçu. Par contre, je sais que Harry doit continuer potion s'il veut devenir aurore. Alors avec un peu de chance, il sera avec toi. Même si pour être franc, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le faire. » déclara Ron d'une façon moqueuse.  
  
« Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ton meilleur ami Ron ? surtout compte tenu de l'année qu'il vient de passer » s'écria Ginny en colère  
  
« Calme-toi Ginny, je plaisantais, ce n'est pas de te porter au secours de ton idole al. »  
  
« Clac. Celle-la tu l'as mérité Ronald » prononça d'une voix haineuse Hermione encore plus en colère que Ginny « Vient Ginny, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter avec lui »  
  
Passant de la parole au geste, les deux filles quittèrent Ron encore sous le choc de la claque et rentrèrent dans la maison.  
  
Ils se parlèrent uniquement que par onomatopée durant tout le reste de la journée. Les parents Weasley se demandaient ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux trois, mais devant le refus d'en parler directement, ils ne posèrent pas la moindre question. La situation se débloqua le lendemain matin. Ron profita de l'absence de sa mère pour s'excuser de ses propos au sujet de Harry auprès de Ginny et d'Hermione. La situation se clarifia rapidement, et le fait qui en ressortit fut l'inquiétude que les 3 amis ressentaient au sujet de Harry. En effet, pour des mesures de sécurité, ils n'avaient pas échangé des lettres avec lui. L'inquiétude avait augmenté d'un cran lorsque la nouvelle de sa disparition avait été annoncé dans la gazette des sorciers. Pourtant, elle avait été censuré par le ministère. Une telle annonce, après un an de calomnie pouvait provoquer beaucoup de problèmes. Il y avait une eut une fuite de la part des sorciers d'origine moldu comme Hermione qui avait appris par la presse moldu qu'un certain Harry Potter avait mystérieusement disparu après l'explosion de la maison où il habitait.  
  
En venant directement au Terrier, Hermione pensait que Ron lui dirait des informations transmise par son père et qui ne pouvait pas transmettre par lettre. Malheureusement, Arthur Weasley ne possédait pas la moindre information venant du ministère ou de l'ordre du ph?nix. Pour être honnête, c'était cela qui les inquiétait tant. Que le ministère ne sache pas où il est, ils en étaient presque persuadés. Par contre, ils pensaient que l'ordre le gardait avec eux. Et ils comprenaient à présent la colère de Harry l'été d'avant quand il avait appris qu'ils se trouvaient à Grimmauld Place. Car ils avaient ressentit la même chose, pensant que leur ami s'y trouvait. Mais le père de Ron lui avait dit qu'il n'y était pas. Et il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. D'ailleurs, même Mme Weasley l'avait demandé à son mari. En apprenant la nouvelle, elle s'inquiétait encore plus.  
  
« Il est peut-être en danger. Et maintenant, même le ministère en touché avec Umbridge » Ron en parlant de son ancien professeur semblait dégoûté.  
  
« Umbridge, pourquoi parles-tu d'elle Ron ? »  
  
« Bien, tu n'es pas au courant Hermione de ce qui lui est arrivé ? »  
  
« Non ; je n'ai pas eut accès à la gazette durant mes vacances en France »  
  
« Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas appris qu'elle a trouvé la mort d'une façon mystérieuse »  
  
« Quoi elle est morte ? » s'écria Hermione en se levant.  
  
« Oui, cela c'est produit fin juillet je crois » lui répondit Ginny  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
« On sait très peu de chose en vérité. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que elle est passé par un fenêtre de la chambre où elle dormait. Elle s'est écrasé sur le sol, et elle en est morte. Le plus curieux, était sa blessure à la cuisse. Dans l'article, il disait qu'il semble qu'elle a tenté de la soigner avant sa chute, et que sous l'impact, elle s'est réouverte. »  
  
« Comment elle s'est fait sa blessure ? »  
  
Ginny et Ron se regardèrent, puis la jeune fille répondit à la question  
  
« Il semblerait qu'elle a été mordu par quelque chose, mais les médicomages qui ont contrôlé le corps, non rien trouvé sur l'identifié. La seule indication que nous avons, c'est que sa mort est survenu lors de la dernière pleine lune. Alors entre l'inversion réel de Umbridge envers les autres créatures et ce fait, beaucoup d'encre ont coulé. »  
  
« Il pense que cela serait un loup-garou ? cela ne va pas arranger leur insertion »  
  
« Les médicomages pensent que cela n'est pas le fruit de loup-garou. Les toxines responsables de la lycanthropie n'ayant pas été retrouvé dans le corps. De plus, les sorciers n'ont rien trouvé sur les lieux pour prouver la présence d'une créature quelque qu'elle soit. »  
  
« Cela est rassurant » déclara Hermione. Voyant que les deux Weasley ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle s'expliqua.  
  
« Si un loup-garou était le responsable de sa mort, cela tenterait à penser, qu'il travaille pour Vv.. vous-savez-qui » n'arrivant pas à prononcer comme elle le souhaitait le nom du mage noir.  
  
« Tu as raison Hermione. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ils sont exactement le genre de créature que vold.. enfin vous m'avez comprit, désire dans son armée. Si elles travaillent pour lui, elles feront beaucoup de dégâts. La seule chance que nous ayons, réside dans le fait, que les lycanthropes ne sont vraiment dangereux que une journée par mois. Cela diminue considérablement leur action» déclara Ron satisfait de ses paroles.  
  
«Bon raison Ron »  
  
« Merci. Cela est un compliment car venant de l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard » les yeux fixer sur Hermione  
  
La discussion allait tomber dans la pathétique, et Ginny les calma tous les deux.  
  
« Tu as entendu papa en parler un soir, et c'est comme çà que ton raisonnement à pris forme » ricana-t-elle  
  
Le visage de Ron changea de couleur, refroidit par une chute de glaçon sur la tête. Il envoya un regard noir à sa s?ur, qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer avant de quitter les deux amis.  
  
Ron lui n'osait pas regarder la jeune fille, qui avait encore changé durant en un mois. Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il était réfléchit comme elle. Mais maintenant, il se sentait légèrement idiot à cause des paroles de sa s?ur.  
  
Quelques jours passèrent tranquillement au Terrier. La routine pris à nouveau le déçu, mais avec quelques modifications, la présence d'Hermione l'obligeant. Ron et Ginny s'entraînaient toujours tous les matins au quidditch. Celle-ci étant ensuite suivit pour Ginny par une séance de préparation à ses BUSE. Hermione l'aidant pour cette épreuve.  
  
La jeune Weasley, avait eut l'honneur d'avoir été nommé préfète pour les 5ème année. Molly était fière de sa fille. Le quatrième de ses enfants préfets à Poudlard, dont deux en même temps. Surtout, que Ginny contrairement à Ron pouvait peut-être même devenir préfète-en-chef. Molly pensait que cela n'était pas envisageable dans le cas de Ron, dont le passé légèrement douteux empêcherait sûrement cela. De plus, Hermione assumant cette fonction l'année suivante, il ne pouvait pas l'assumer lui aussi, étant de la même maison.  
  
En ce dimanche, l'agitation quotidienne augmenta énormément. Molly profitait du passage de Charly au pays pour quelque jours, pour organiser un repas avec l'ensemble de la famille. Charly, membre de l'ordre du ph?nix comme Bill et Arthur, venait sur ordre de Dumbledore.  
  
Molly s'en doutait, mais était trop contente de voir son fils pour penser aux véritables raisons de sa venue. Le repas prévue à midi, devait être festif. Peut-être un des derniers repas en famille pour la tribu Weasley.  
  
Tout le monde se leva tôt ce jour-là, et il fut même sortir Ron de son lit. Le dernier des fils Weasley comptait pourtant dormir encore plus longtemps, mais sa mère avait une toute autre idée.  
  
« Lève-toi Ron. Maman a besoin de nous pour préparer le repas. » lui dit sa s?ur tout en le secouant énergiquement.  
  
Ron ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis comprenant qui lui parlait, lui cria de quitter sa chambre sur le champs.  
  
« Si tu te réveillais normalement, nous ne serions pas obliger de te réveiller ainsi Ron. Nous n'avons pas que cela à faire. Alors habit toi, et descend nous aider. Et pas dans une heure » finit-elle par crier avant de sortir.  
  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il descendit enfin dans la cuisine, dont des odeurs appétissantes provenaient de multiples plats, sur lesquels sa mère s'afférait encore énergiquement elle aussi.  
  
« Papa n'est pas ici ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant  
  
« Tiens, mon loir de fils vient enfin nous aider. » puis redevant sérieuse, « Il avait une chose à faire au ministère »  
  
« Il a de plus en plus de travails. C'est normal avec ses fonctions au ministère et avec Dumbledore »  
  
« Et avec les mangemorts qui s'activent de plus en plus, cela ne risque pas de diminuer. Ron ne reste pas assis à ne rein faire, va aider les filles à mettre la table. Lorsque tu auras terminé, tu iras aider les jumeaux à dégnommer le jardin. Je ne voudrais pas que ces créatures viennent nous déranger durant le repas. »  
  
Ron se leva en souriant. Sa mère semblait nerveuse. Il est vrai que ce repas était important pour elle. Et il était normal qu'elle ne voulait pas le moindre problème. Les gnomes étaient un de ses problèmes.  
  
« Au moins, on s'amusera un peu avec eux. » pensa-t-il, sortant dans la cour et rejoignant les deux filles qui s'afféraient avec la table.  
  
« Te voila enfin Ronald. Heureusement que nous ne t'avons pas attendu sinon on n'aurait manger que tard ce soir » se moqua Hermione  
  
Ron lui fit une mauvaise tête. Mais ne répliqua pas. Il ne voulait pas se disputer aujourd'hui, et surtout pas pour une broutille pareille. Lui et Hermione se chicanaient assez fréquemment. Pas le genre de disputes comme dans le passé, juste des petites piques qu'ils se lançaient. A croire, qu'ils adoraient se les lancer, pour ensuite passer l'éponge. Ginny s'amusait bien à les écouter se chamailler pour des broutilles. Elle avait bien remarqué que durant leur 4ème année, ils avaient des mots assez souvent. Cela s'était calmé l'année d'avant, mais depuis l'arrivé de Hermione plusieurs jours avant, cela avait recommencé. Néanmoins, elle avait remarqué un changement. Un changement entre eux deux. Ils semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde, même s'ils ne se rendaient pas encore compte de tout les changement qui s'effectuaient entre eux. Ginny elle avait tout compris très rapidement, et riait en songeant que ces deux idiots, sans un petit coup de pouce ils se chercheraient sûrement encore longtemps.  
  
« N'y a-t-il pas plus de couverts qu'il ne le devrait ? » demanda Ron, se rendant compte que la table comportait en effet un certain nombre de places.  
  
« Oui en effet. Maman nous a dit que d'autres personnes assistaient au repas avec nous. » répondit évasivement Ginny, qui n'en connaissait pas plus.  
  
« Je me demande bien qui son les autres convives ? »  
  
« Peut-être que notre chère Charly a quelqu'un à nous présenter » plaisanta Ron  
  
« Soit un peu sérieux Ron » le gronda Hermione  
  
« D'accord maman » répondit le rouquin à une Hermione qui commençait à devenir rouge.  
  
« Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux. Arrêter cela. Vous avez passez l'age de vous comportez comme des gamins. De plus, ce n'est pas le comportement de deux préfets de Gryffondor » Ginny les regarda méditer sur ses paroles. Elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient attachés à cette fonction. Même Ron qui avait pris de l'importance grâce à cela, et qui au fond de lui l'appréciait.  
  
« Parfait, maintenant que vous avez finit, vous aller pouvoir venir nous aider avec les gnomes » annonça joyeusement Fred qui était venu chercher des renforts.  
  
Peu avant midi, tous les gnomes avaient été chassé pour quelques temps en tout cas du jardin, et les dures travailleurs pouvaient aller se nettoyer pour être présentable pour le repas. Après un chassé croisé dans la salle de bain, ils étaient tous propres à nouveau. Les vestiges des lancés de boues des jumeaux durant l'épisode avec les gnomes étaient effacés.  
  
Propres sur eux, ils sortirent de la maison pour le jardin, où la table étaient vraiment très belle.  
  
Charly était déjà là, en conversation avec son grand frère Bill, alors que Mme Weasley discutait avec une invitée de Bill, Fleur Delacour. La française travaillait comme lui à Gringott. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé après s'être croisé le jour de la troisième tache à la fin du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé, Fleur semblant apprécier particulièrement Bill. En vérité, cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent qu'ils se fréquentaient, et Bill utilisait ce repas pour la présenter à sa famille.  
  
Ron en revoyant Fleur, fut vraiment surpris. Comme beaucoup de garçons à l'époque, il avait été subjugué par son côté vélane. Et même, si cela n'était plus vraiment le cas, il était toujours impressionné en la voyant.  
  
Respectant les codes de bonnes conduites, Bill présenta Fleur à ses frères et à ses s?urs. Hermione comptant vraisemblablement comme l'un des membres honorifiques de la famille. Cela effectué, il discutèrent de tout et de rien, en attendant le retour de leur père.  
  
Hermione eut une conversation intéressante avec Fleur sur les différences dans l'enseignement entre Poudlard et Beauxbatons. Dans l'école française, les enseignants mettaient beaucoup en avance les moyens de protections pour les étudiants. De ce fait, les duels étaient étudier dès la troisième année. Les cours de DCFM semblaient aussi plus mis en avance, et les professeurs semblaient bien plus compétents. Chose qui était vraiment facile dans la mesure où l'on excluait le professeur Lupin. L'élément principal que Hermione retenu de cette conversation, était la vision qu'elle avait eut de Fleur durant le tournoi. Elle la croyait futile et jouant de son physique sur les autres. Il s'avérait qu'elle s'était vraiment trompé à son sujet. Elle se jura de ne plus faire des opinions hâtives sur les autres simplement par rapport au physique et comportement.  
  
« Tout le monde est presque déjà là il me semble » déclara une voix provenant de la maison qui appartenait à Arthur Weasley.  
  
« Tu m'avais affirmé que tu ne serais pas en retard Arthur » le réprimanda sa femme avant de se raviser, voyant apparaître derrière lui un homme roux.  
  
« Je suis allé chercher .. Percy » annonça-t-il scrutant la réaction des autres membres de sa famille. Lors de la dernière venu de Percy, seul Ron et Ginny étaient présent. Les autres frères n'étant pas à la maison à ce moment là.  
  
« Bonjour Percy » la voix normalement douce de Molly étant un peu plus froide tout d'un coup. Puis se tournant vers le reste de la famille, « Alors vous ne souhaitez pas la bienvenu à votre frère »  
  
Les salutations ne se firent pas plus attendre devant l'ordre non dissimulé de leur mère. Contre toute attente, ce fut l'accueil des jumeaux qui fut le plus glacial. Il est vrai que la fraternité entre les 3 frères étaient depuis des années très complexes. Les jumeaux se servant depuis longtemps de Percy comme cobaye non consentant.  
  
Ils venaient tous de prendre place à table, lorsqu'une arrivé par la cheminée fut remarqué. Quelques secondes plus tard, un ancien professeur de Poudlard et connaissance des Weasley fit son apparition.  
  
« Rémus. Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais pas venir » dit Arthur en serrant la main du sorcier  
  
« Bonjour Arthur. Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai aussi des impératifs à respecter. Le travaille avant tout. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est à toi que je dois le dire » lui faisant un sourire puis s'adressant à l'assemblée « Bonjour à tous. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous m'ayez invité à votre repas »  
  
« Et nous de revoir un membre influent des illustres maraudeurs » déclarèrent avec solennité les jumeaux.  
  
« Merci de votre accueil vous deux, mais la réponse est toujours non. »  
  
Depuis plusieurs mois, les deux Weasley essayaient de convaincre Rémus de leur donner la liste des tours que lui et les maraudeurs avaient concocté durant leur scolarité.  
  
« Mais nous ne sommes même plus à Poudlard. Nous n'allons donc pas les utiliser. » commença Fred  
  
« C'est juste pour nous. Information personnelle. » termina George  
  
Rémus sembla réfléchir un peu. Ils disaient vrai. Pourtant cela ne serait jamais possible.  
  
« Vous avez raison. Je suis le gardien de tous les secrets des maraudeurs. Mais je suis désolé, car ses informations ne peuvent être révélé qu'à l'héritier. Et malheureusement, même si vous avez un peu l'esprit des maraudeurs, ce n'est pas vous » dit-il désolé pour eux.  
  
Ces paroles rassurèrent Molly. Car les jumeaux pouvaient toujours causer des problèmes à Poudlard, même s'ils ne s'y trouvaient plus. Et cela par l'intermédiaire de leur magasin. Les jumeaux eux, étaient vraiment chagriné par la réponse.  
  
« Et c'est qui l'héritier de ces maraudeurs ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret ?» la question provenait de Charly  
  
Les jumeaux se regardèrent, car eux aussi se la posaient. Pourtant la réponse était vraiment facile. Hermione leur donna.  
  
« C'est simple, Harry est l'héritier. » la réponse coulait de source, et les jumeaux se frappèrent le front en réalisant l'ignorance dont ils avaient fait preuve.  
  
Tout le monde étant présent, le repas commença, une légère tension palpable causée par Percy. Il était assis à côté de son père, et le plus éloigné des jumeaux.  
  
Après un passage froid au début, la tension commença à s'effriter, lorsque Arthur annonça une nouvelle surprenante.  
  
« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Suite au réel retour de vous- savez-qui, le ministre a mis en place un nouveau service au sein du ministère. Ce service doit s'occuper de faire le lien entre les différents services concernés par la guerre. Ainsi que les contacts avec certains ministère étrangers, qui nous ont donné leur soutien dans les futurs épreuves que nous allons devoir surmonter. Comme le ministre voulait quelqu'un de confiance, c'est moi qui a été désigné. » des cris de joies s'élevèrent autour de la table. « Et comme il me fallait un assistant compétent, le ministre m'a assigné Percy qui travaillait avec lui depuis l'année dernière. » la joie s'atténua légèrement, et tous fixèrent le 3ème enfant de la famille, qui se sentait mal à l'aise de se trouver dans cette situation.  
  
« Félicitation Arthur pour cette promotion. Cela faisait longtemps que tu la méritais » puis regardant Percy « Félicitation à toi aussi Percy »  
  
« Merci Rémus » « Merci M. Lupin » répondirent les deux hommes.  
  
L'annonce avait vraiment surpris toute la famille. Il est vrai que Arthur Weasley travaillait beaucoup et appréciait son poste. Mais son nouveau statut lui donnait plus de responsabilité et de crédibilité. Cette promotion était aussi suivit d'une augmentation de salaire qui même si les problèmes d'argents étaient moins important dans la mesure où il n'y avait plus que deux enfants à Poudlard, semblait vraiment mérité.  
  
« Cet idiot de Fudge a non seulement révélé la vérité tout en perdant la face, mais en plus, il t'a enfin récompensé après des années de labeurs à ton ancien poste » dit Bill tout en jetant un coup d'?il à Percy qui avait tout de suite réagit à la mention du ministre.  
  
Il voulait réagir, mais savait que ses frères ne seraient pas d'accord avec lui.  
  
« Calmez-vous tous. Il est hors de questions que vous vous disputiez aujourd'hui. Il y a beaucoup trop de problèmes à l'extérieur de ce jardin pour vous disputer pour des broutilles » prévint de sa voix forte Molly, peu enclin à voir ce repas gâcher de la sorte.  
  
Le calme revint aussitôt. Les paroles de la mère et les regards lancé à ses fils les avaient prévenus.  
  
« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas notre ministre, et je pense que cela ne changera pas. Néanmoins, il faut au moins respecter sa fonction. Car c'est lui le sorcier le plus important du pays et .. »  
  
« Décidément tu ne comprends rien à rien Percy » cria Fred  
  
« Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus important du pays, et certainement pas Fudge » compléta son jumeau.  
  
« Je vous ai dit de vous calmer. Alors écoutez tous les trois, et taisez- vous. » hurla Molly qui fit sursauter Fleur, peu habitué à ce genre de débordement. Et surtout pas venant d'une femme telle qu'apparaissait Molly Weasley. Elle était le genre de femme à ne pas énerver, et qui n'appréciait pas le genre d'attitude que ses fils avaient à présent.  
  
Les jumeaux et Percy obéirent à leur mère, et le reste du repas passa convenablement. Les discussions civilisées tenaient lieu et place, et Percy y participait. Certes, il restait légèrement en retrait, et ne parlait presque pas lors des allusions plus ou moins proches avec certaines attitudes du ministère plus ou moins passé.  
  
« Au fait Rémus, que fais-tu maintenant ? » demanda négligemment Arthur.  
  
« Je suis en préparation de mon prochain poste. Cela me demande beaucoup d'attentions et de temps »  
  
«Tu as enfin trouvé un emploi parfait. Heureusement, car tu le mérite énormément. Et .. tu peux nous le révéler ou c'est encore trop indiscret » l'interrogea Molly. Elle savait comme sont époux, que Rémus avait été vraiment affecté suite aux évènements de juin. Elle pensait donc que de pouvoir se rendre utile, lui permettait de pouvoir se rétablir, pas oublier mais en tout cas aller mieux.  
  
Rémus pesa le pour et le contre, puis tout en regardant brièvement Ron et Hermione qui fut la première à comprendre, il annonça.  
  
« Je reprends mon ancien poste. Mon poste de professeur à Poudlard. De DCFM bien sûr » cela fut accueillit gaiement par les 3 plus jeunes. « Il semblerait, que le niveau dans cette matière ce soit effondré depuis mon départ. »  
  
Puis fixant à nouveau les deux amis de Harry « Mais il semblerait que cette chute du niveau global n'a pas empêché certains étudiants de vraiment bien réussir dans cette matière durant les BUSE »  
  
Les 2 personnes concernées savaient de quoi il parlait, tout comme les 3 autres membres de la DA présents. Les autres se demandaient de quoi Rémus parlait, très loin d'imaginer la réalité.  
  
Le reste du repas se passa calmement, les différents membres ne parlant plus du ministre de la magie. Par contre, la promotion de Arthur et celle de Percy même si pour lui, cela n'en était pas vraiment une occupa beaucoup de temps durant le repas.  
  
« La mobilisation se fait trop lentement à mon goût. Beaucoup ne savent plus qui croire. Et maintenant, les septiques sont encore assez nombreux »  
  
« Malheureusement, cela ne nous arrange pas du tout » répondit Rémus. « Et au niveau des autres pays, comme cela avance ? »  
  
« Et bien, cela dépend des pays. » Arthur Weasley semblait assez perplexe, la situation international restait assez délicate. « Certains pays ont un degré de préparation assez élevé, comme la France par exemple. Les bulgares aussi sont biens avancés, mais la situation là-bas assez délicate comme ici. »  
  
« Oui, Voldemort a toujours aimé cette région d'Europe, et voudrait sûrement étendre son influence dans cette partie du monde » Rémus regarda le reste de la famille qui l'observait une expression de peur sur la figure. Plus un bruit ne sortait de leur bouche. Rémus comprenant le problème secoua la tête. Il semblait défaitiste. « Il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez d'avoir peur de ce nom. Sinon, il a déjà gagné »  
  
« C'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire » réussi à prononcer Molly qui fut la première à réagir.  
  
« Je sais mais cela est primordial. Je n'ose pas imaginer notre monde si Harry ne l'avait pas vaincu il y a bientôt 15 ans»  
  
Plus personne ne parla, car la mention de Harry faisait resurgir le fait qu'ils ignoraient où ils se trouvaient. Quelques jours après la lettre de Hermione, Arthur avait annoncé à sa famille que Harry était vivant et qu'il se remettait des évènements dans un endroit sécurisé. Ron avait souvent demandé plus d'information à son père, mais malheureusement, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné plus d'informations que cela. La présence de Rémus au Terrier, était l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus avec de la chance sur la situation de son ami.  
  
Ce fut donc au moment du dessert, que le plus jeune des Weasley, posa la question que presque tout le monde se posait.  
  
« Professeur Lupin. »  
  
« Oui Ron tu as question ? » le maraudeur au ton de Ron avait deviné ce que désirait Ron  
  
Celui-ci déglutit avant de poser sa question.  
  
« Vous avez des nouvelles de Harry ? » dit-il très rapidement. Ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Rémus. Seulement intérieurement, car personne ne devait savoir justement ce qu'il savait. Pour cette raison, il devait rester de marbre.  
  
Il soupira, puis faignant avoir de la difficulté à s'exprimer, répondit. Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient subjuguer par les paroles à venir du professeur. Cela aurait été amusant si cela ne cachait pas le tragique de la situation.  
  
« Malheureusement, j'ignore totalement où il se trouve. Le professeur Dumbledore ne désire pas ébruiter cela, et même à moi » termina-t-il sèchement.  
  
L'ambiance du repas était vraiment retombée. Tous pensaient avoir des nouvelles et la déception pouvait se lire sur les visages. Surtout sur celui de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils pensaient à leur ami très souvent, et les nouvelles de Rémus n'était pas rassurante.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Harry est vivant et cela est le principal, vous ne trouvez pas ? »  
  
« Si bien sûr Rémus. Mais pour être honnête, nous aurions aimé avoir de bonnes nouvelles tu nous comprends » répondit Arthur  
  
« Je le sais bien. Je sais aussi que vous vous inquiétez autant que moi pour sa sécurité et pour sa santé. Mais, il ne faut pas y penser pour le moment, car nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui pour l'instant. » l'expression sur le visage du loup-garou était sombre.  
  
« Toi aussi cela t'inquiète Rémus » Molly était compatissante envers lui. Comme il l'avait dit elle se souciait beaucoup de Harry et cela depuis que les jumeaux lui avait révélé qui il était le 1er septembre de sa première année.  
  
Tous avaient remarqué qu'il était plus éteint qu'avant. Ils savaient que la mort tragique de Sirius l'avait beaucoup marqué, tout comme Harry.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Et je suis certain que Harry là où il est se porte à merveille. »  
  
A ce moment là, Rémus était très loin de se douter de ce que faisait Harry pendant ce temps là.  
  
Le reste du repas passa vite, les parents Weasley essayant avec l'aide de Rémus de donner un peu de gaité à tout le monde. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas.  
  
« Décidément, je crains avoir commis une erreur en acceptant de venir aujourd'hui » pensa Rémus en observant l'attitude de la famille.  
  
Il avait longtemps hésité avant de venir. Il redoutait de devoir mentir à propos de Harry à Dumbledore et à eux. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient tous assez attaché à lui. Mais la sécurité du garçon était à ce prix. Il s'était juré de le protéger, ne l'ayant fait que durant une année à Poudlard. Il devait cela à James, Lily et à Sirius. Surtout que Harry avait réellement besoin de son aide en ce moment.  
  
« Rémus tu pendras bien un peu de thé ? » la question de Molly le fit réagir et il répondit d'un signe de tête.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il buvait un thé avec les autres membres de la famille. Il écoutait discrètement les conversations, se demandant quelle position adoptée.  
  
Il parla encore un peu des nouvelles avec Arthur, puis lorsque l'heure se fit tard, il décida de partir. Il ne voulait pas laisser Tonks et Harry seuls trop longtemps, et cela même s'il avait une totale confiance en l'aurore.  
  
Il salua donc tous les membres de la famille, donnant à plus jeunes des conseils de bien revoir leur cours de DCFM car il allait les faire travailler. Cela fit beaucoup plaisir à Hermione. En voyant l'air embrumé de Ron il décida de rajouter.  
  
« N'oubliez pas non plus que vous êtes en vacance, et donc qu'il faut aussi en profiter » en observant le visage de Ron reprendre des couleurs, il sourit.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva près de la cheminée, Molly et Arthur qui l'avaient accompagné lui posèrent à nouveau la question.  
  
« Dumbledore ne t'as rien du tout révélé à propos de Harry ? »  
  
Rémus les regarda encore plus réticent, mais la protection de Harry étant plus que primordiale à ses yeux, il répondit par la négative, tout en essayant de garder un visage de marbre.  
  
« Je me demande bien où Dumbledore l'a mis tout de même. Car je ne pense pas qu'il est à Poudlard » se demanda Molly.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de penser à cela tout le temps » reprit Arthur « Dumbledore doit lui avoir trouver le meilleur endroit que possible pour lui. Et pour sa sécurité et aussi ma notre, il n'en parle à personne »  
  
Rémus sembla accepter l'idée de la tête tout en regrettant de mentir.  
  
Il termina par saluer le couple et à partir par la cheminée. De la, il arrivait au prés-au-lard avant de repartir pour le Chemin de Traverse. Après un petit parcours durant lequel il changea de tenu histoire de ne pas être reconnu, il arriva à destination. Le lieu où quelques semaines plutôt, il était arrivé avec Harry dans ses bras en compagnie de Tonks.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale, une surprise l'attendait.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nadia : Tu pourras me dire dans le prochain chapitre le fond de ta pensée.  
  
Naséis : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas tout compris. Et pour être franc c'est un peu normal car moi-même je m'y perds parfois (non là je plaisante). Comme dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir de nouveaux éléments, poses moi les questions maintenant et je te répondrai très vite. Il est important de comprendre certaines choses avant la suite.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Sirius dans la tête de Harry pas mal comme. Néanmoins au risque de te décevoir, ce n'est pas cela. Mais c'était une bonne idée. Par contre, comme tu le dis cela peut paraître dingue. Mais comme tu le dis aussi avec moi on peut s'attendre à tout. En tout cas, moi je te l'affirme, ton idée est tout à fait normal à côté de la vérité de ma fic. Je crois que cela va te rassurer sur mes idées. Pour la demande d'un dark Harry, moi aussi j'aime bien l'idée. Je pense qu'un jour peut-être, je l'exploiterai entièrement dans une fic. En tout cas, dans celle-ci, Harry ne sera pas un très grand méchant Serpentard. Par contre, il ne sera pas c'est certain le gentil Gryffondor des premiers tomes. Car pour moi il reste toujours une partie noire en lui. Et là je garde le silence. En ce qui concerne le côté sadique de ma personne, je vais te rassurer en te disant que bientôt, les parutions seront sûrement hebdomadaire. Alors patience.  
  
J'espère fidèle lecteur que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre qui est un de transition. En effet, à partir du prochain, l'action sera pour de bon entièrement centré autour de notre Harry. Et je peux vous dire que beaucoup de nouvelles informations seront révélés.  
  
Alors si vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre ou ceux d'avant, n'hésitez pas à les poser. J'y répondrai, par mail s'y nécessaire. Et je suis sûr que vous vous en posez pleins. Vous en connaissez vous beaucoup d'auteurs qui prennent autant soin de ses lecteurs. Alors un beau geste, cliquez sur le bouton à gauche en bas et laissez moi une review. Sinon, je vais croire que personne me lit. Et je vais être triste. Alors faite plaisir à un auteur en manque de reviews. Et attention, je ne veux faire de chantage au prochain chapitre. NON je plaisante. Faites ce que vous voulez. Surtout que personnellement, je ne crois pas au chantage. Mais bon faites un bon geste.  
  
C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, alors passez un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	6. Petite promenade et discussion

Chapitre 6 : Petite promenade et discussion  
  
Rémus était encore sous le choc de la révélation de Harry. En vérité, il n'avait rien réellement expliqué encore, mais le loup-garou avait pleinement compris à qui il parlait. Cela lui avait été un choc, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. D'ailleurs, cela était tout à fait possible et tout à fait acceptable.  
  
Depuis la visite de Pratt, Harry allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait déjà repris des forces physiques, et du côté magie, elle se reconstituait peu à peu. Néanmoins, Rémus et Tonks se posaient malgré tout beaucoup de questions.  
  
« Ne te tritures pas le cerveau ainsi Lunard » avait déclaré Harry. « Tu connaîtras en temps et en heure la vérité »  
  
Ces phrases résonnaient encore dans la tête de Rémus plusieurs jours plus tard.  
  
« De quelle vérité parlait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi il ne veut pas le dire maintenant ? » ces deux questions revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Comme à chaque fois, il se gratta la tête. Espérant peut-être trouver des réponses à ses questions.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de te tourmenter Rémus » déclara une voix mélodieuse derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à Tonks qui arborait un sourire, inquiet.  
  
« Tu sais, parfois il faut savoir attendre. Et surtout ne pas brusquer les choses. »  
  
Il la regarda, puis sourit. Elle semblait, elle aussi avoir changé.  
  
Le comportement de Harry avait aussi évolué depuis son arrivé. Suite à son anniversaire, Rémus lui avait fournit des livres scolaires des 5 premières années pour qu'il puisse étudier et refaire ses devoirs de vacance pour la rentrée.  
  
« Et dire que j'en avais terminé plusieurs avant de venir ici » soupira-t- il, faisant sourire Tonks qui se trouvait dans la chambre avec lui.  
  
« Je croyais que tu avais pris de bonne résolution » remarqua-t-elle, en s'approchant et regardant le parchemin pour le cours de potions en réprimant une grimace.  
  
« Je sais, mais un là c'est pour Rogue » prononçant le nom de son professeur d'une façon compréhensible connaissant l'amour entre les deux hommes qui fit sourire Tonks de compréhension. « Et deux, j'avais déjà commencé tous mes devoirs et même terminé ceux de métamorphose et d'enchantement »  
  
« C'est vrai, c'est dommage, mais tout a été détruit lors de l'explosion à Privet Drive »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. » il arborait un air désolé, et Tonks en le voyant prit l'initiative de lui remonter le moral. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé là-bas, même si Rémus et elle avait élaboré plusieurs possibilités. L'une d'elle étant que Harry était le responsable. Mais pour cela aussi, ils n'osaient pas lui en parler.  
  
« Tu sais Harry »  
  
« Tu voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé à Privet Drive n'est ce pas » prononça Harry d'une voix étrangement plus suave qu'à la normale. Tonks réagit aussitôt, et le regarda cherchant ses yeux.  
  
Elle eut un nouveau choc, même si elle s'attendait à cela. Deux yeux bleus la contemplaient.  
  
« Qui a-t-il tonks ? Serais-tu surprise à ce point. ? Je croyais que tu étais au courant de la situation. » il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix.  
  
Elle se ressaisit, essayant de garder son calme. Elle ignorait tout de lui. S'il était comme Harry ou non.  
  
« Tu te demandes comment je suis. Belliqueux ou non. » voyant son trouble il sourit encore plus et la rassura « Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste toujours moi. Légèrement différent mais toujours moi »  
  
Il fit alors un sourire encore plus charmeur que la dernière fois, qui termina de la rassurer.  
  
« Alors, comment je dois t'appeler. Harry ou. »  
  
« Appel moi tout simplement Adam. » répondit-il « Simplement Adam »  
  
Elle le regarda septique, sentant qu'il sous-entendait quelque chose de précis.  
  
Il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la chambre, puis se tourna vers elle.  
  
« Et si on sortait. Il doit faire beaux dehors. De plus, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis ici sans sortir. »  
  
« Tu sais très bien que pour ta sécurité, tu ne dois pas quitter cette maison. Et ce n'est pas car Rémus est partie chez les Weasley, que je vais te laisser sortir. » dit-elle pour le raisonner.  
  
Elle savait que Harry les respectait, elle et Rémus. En très peu de temps, ils étaient devenus proches tous les trois. Et en un sens elle ne fut pas trop surprise par ce qu'il déclara ensuite.  
  
« Mais tu sais, je comptais bien que tu m'accompagnes durant ma sortie. » son sourire toujours bien accroché à son visage.  
  
Elle le regardait de plus en plus nerveusement. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait peur de le laisser faire et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de néfaste. Elle avait peur de cela. Il ne devait rien lui arriver. Elle devait s'en assurer. Malheureusement, elle pris conscience qu'il était déterminer à sortir, avec ou sans elle. Cela se voyait dans son regard.  
  
Elle soupira lourdement faisant réagir Harry. Il pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux vers le plafond et souriant de satisfaction  
  
« Ouiiiii. Je vais pouvoir sortir enfin. » puis portant son regard vers Tonks qui elle n'était pas aussi ravi « Tu sais, je ne suis pas sortit depuis très longtemps. Je t'en remercie donc » Il compléta ses paroles par une révérence qui la fit sourire.  
  
« Tout d'abord, il faut te déguiser pour pouvoir passer totalement inaperçu. Ensuite, tu dois me promettre de m'obéir quoi que je dise. D'accord Ha. heu Adam »  
  
« D'accord. Pour le déguisement, je peux le faire. »  
  
Elle allait répliquer, puis une chose de vraiment incroyable se passa devant elle. Peu à peu, le visage de Harry se modifiait. Elle connaît bien le procédé, car elle faisait de même en tant que métamorphmangus. Pourtant, Harry ne l'était pas. Au bout de quelques secondes d'efforts réels pour le jeune homme, il devint méconnaissable. Sa cicatrice même ayant disparu. Devant elle se trouvait un homme différent. Les yeux bleus étaient accompagnés maintenant d'une chevelure blonde ondulée un peu plus longue. Son visage était plus carré, et son air plus strict que d'habitude.  
  
« Méconnaissable. Tu es vraiment méconnaissable » furent les seuls mots que Tonks prononça. Elle savait plus que tout le monde, que ce qu'elle venait de voir était presque impossible pour la grande majorité des sorciers.  
  
« Merci Tonks. Venant de toi, cela est un compliment. Maintenant que je suis déguisé, nous allons pouvoir sortir, et faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse »  
  
Elle eut un choc lorsqu'elle entendit cela. Il savait.  
  
« Tu avais deviné que nous étions ici »  
  
« Ici où ?»demanda-t-il « Sur le Chemin de Traverse ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? »  
  
Elle sourit encore plus « Tu sais depuis combien de temps. »  
  
« Depuis le début. J'ai rapidement deviné que nous étions dans le dernier endroit où les mangemorts viendraient me chercher. En plein c?ur de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est vraiment une idée splendide. » continua-t-il.  
  
« Oui en effet. C'est assez ironique car c'est sûrement l'un des endroits où fourmille le plus de sympathisant de tu-sais-qui »  
  
« Appel le Tom à défaut de l'appeler par son vrai nom. Quoique Tom est son vrai nom » dit-il sérieusement cette fois.  
  
Elle sourcilla en l'entendant parler. Il était malgré tout différent de Harry, d'un point de vue psychologique.  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le second étage où ils habitaient, et débouchèrent devant la librairie qui occupait le rez-de- chaussé. Tonks qui était tout comme Harry méconnaissable, conduisit le garçon à travers l'Allée des Embrumes, jusqu'à l'embouchure menant au Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, la première réaction de Harry, fit vraiment sourire Tonks. Il huma l'air profondément. L'air bien plus pur que dans l'obscurité d'où il venait.  
  
« Alors Adam que désires-tu que nous fassions » demanda-t-elle, se rappelant qu'elle devait l'appeler ainsi.  
  
Il lui sourit, puis lui désigna une boutique se trouvant plus en bas de la rue. Une boutique qui faisait grand bruit depuis quelques temps. Tonks devina qu'il s'agissait de la boutique des jumeaux.  
  
L'après midi était déjà bien entamé, lorsqu'ils prirent place à la boutique de Florent Fantôme. Un serveur vint aussitôt à leur table et prit rapidement la commande. Cela fait, il les laissa, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux grosses glaces, qu'ils se précipitèrent de manger.  
  
« Hummm. Cela fait du bien » dit Tonks  
  
« Avec cette chaleur, c'est bien normal. » continua-t-il  
  
« J'approuve totalement ton idée Adam. Une bonne glace par ce temps était vraiment nécessaire. »  
  
Harry voyait bien, que malgré les heures dehors avec lui, Tonks était soucieuse. Il savait que cela l'inquiétait de se trouver là avec lui, alors que presque toute la communauté magique se demandait où était le survivant.  
  
« Qui a-t-il Tonks ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi inquiète ? »  
  
Cela la surpris, car l'inquiétude se lisait à présent sur le visage de Harry.  
  
« Au fond c'est tout à fait lui. Il est toujours à l'écoute des autres, même si cela est à son détriment » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle prit une inspiration car elle avait pris plusieurs décisions, et elle sentait que c'était le bon moment.  
  
« Disons, que primo, nous avons mis en danger ta sécurité pour venir ici. Et secundo, nous nous posons beaucoup de questions. Cela commence à devenir assez lourd à porter tant d'interrogations. » Voyant qu'il faisait à présent une grimace, elle se mordit les lèvres.  
  
« Excuse-moi, j'ai encore fait une bêtise. C'est tout moi. Pourtant Rémus m'a bien dit de ne pas te brusquer et moi »  
  
« Stop » coupa-t-il  
  
Le ton ferme la surpris énormément. Rarement, il faisait preuve d'autorité. Voyant sa surprise, il baissa légèrement le regard.  
  
« Tu n'es pas maladroite. Et j'interdis à quiconque de le dire. » elle voulu répliquer, mais il l'en empêcha de la main.  
  
« Si tu étais si maladroite que cela, tu ne serais pas en charge de moi à présent. De plus, cela fait partit entièrement de toi. Tout comme une certaine marque que je porte moi aussi. D'ailleurs ta maladresse comme tu l'appelles, ne t'a pas bloqué dans ta formation d'aurore. C'est vrai que pour la cuisine, tu ne te débrouille pas encore bien. Mais bon, on ne peut pas être bon partout. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »  
  
Elle resta sans voix quelques instants, avant de répondre timidement. « Si je crois que je suis assez d'accords »  
  
« Parfait. Alors maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu me reparles de cela d'accord »  
  
« D'accord » dit-elle, alors qu'un sourire franc et joyeux naissait sur le visage de Harry.  
  
« Bon, je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de te parler sérieusement. De te parler de la véritable raison de mon désir de sortir. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que c'est la seule véritable fois que je sors de toutes les vacances. »  
  
« Comment cela la première fois ? »  
  
« Et bien disons que là où je me trouvais, ils m'avaient interdit de quitter ma chambre. »  
  
« Quoi ? Et dire que nous avions cru qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils devaient bien te traiter. Je crois que nous allons prévenir Maugrey, et qu'il va aller leur rendre une petite visite qu'il ne sera pas de courtoisies. »  
  
Le ton furieux de la jeune femme, le réconfortait, car il signifiait qu'elle prenait soin de son état. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas conscience, mais elle était l'une des premières personnes à prendre sur elle pour son bien être. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas les Dursley qui auraient fait cela. D'ailleurs, les menaces de Rémus et de M. Weasley ne les touchaient pas. La seule chose qui les faisait vraiment réagir était Maugrey et son allure si particulière. Mais même cela ne les avait pas beaucoup changé. Une colère enfouit en lui remonta alors à la surface, et il lui fallut beaucoup de contrôle sur lui-même pour se contrôler. Il fut aidé en cela par la présence de Tonks.  
  
« Adam, Adam, il y a un problème. » elle arborait un air inquiet, les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Je suis ok ne t'inquiète pas. »  
  
Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de cela, mais fit comme si elle le croyait.  
  
« Autant te le dire tout de suite, avant que cela ne devienne trop critique. De plus, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois préparé à cela. »  
  
« De quoi parles-tu ? » l'intonation de sa voix était cette fois vraiment inquiète  
  
« Il est maintenant sûr que j'ai plusieurs côtés en moi. Lorsque la dernière se révèlera, nous allons passé à la prochaine phase. »  
  
« La dernière, la prochaine phase. Peux-tu m'expliqué de quoi tu parles ? »  
  
« Je vais essayé, mais ne m'interrompe pas, car tout est encore flou pour moi. Tout d'abord, contrairement à ce que tu as observé, nous ne sommes pas 3 mais 4. Le dernier ayant une origine légèrement différente des deux autres. Mais cela tu le comprendras lorsque tu la verras. » il pris une pause pour chercher comment formuler ses idées. « Actuellement, les différentes parties me composant prennent possession de mon non de notre corps les uns après les autres. Cela se terminera lorsque la dernière le fera. A ce moment précis, une nouvelle phase commencera. Une phase bien plus chaotique. Mon esprit est comme tu le sais légèrement dissocié. Le corps étant lié à l'esprit tout comme la magie, ils vont commencer à être de plus en plus affecté par cela. D'ailleurs, cela affecte déjà ma magie, et cela va aller en augmentant. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer, mais cela risque d'être difficile et pénible »  
  
« Difficile et pénible » répéta-t-elle  
  
« Oui. Bien plus que durant ma crise de mon anniversaire qui était lié à cela mais pas tout à fait. »  
  
Tonks qui avait écouté les paroles de Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, car cela avait été bien trop souvent le cas.  
  
« Pourquoi cela n'a pas commencé plus tôt » demanda-t-elle « Cela aurait été normal, non ! »  
  
« Si, mais le procédé est complexe, et il semble bien que, que le corps ne réagisse qu'après. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour admettre que cela risque d'être dur. Le corps va devoir changer. Evoluer. C'est cela le plus dur à supporter. Tout comme la magie. »  
  
« Comment cela changer ? » demanda-t-elle intrigué.  
  
« C'est simple. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Pourtant, ma tête à changer d'apparence pour être en phase on peut le dire avec moi. Théoriquement, mon corps ne peut pas le faire. Se rendant compte que cela est contre nature, il est fort possible que je puisse rester avec un autre visage, le temps qu'il réussisse à se modifier suffisamment pour pouvoir le faire totalement. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »  
  
« Oui, parfaitement. Ton corps va se transformer pour ainsi dire devenir un métamorphmangus c'est cela. » lui annonça-t-elle fébrilement.  
  
« Cela parait complètement fou, mais je pense que c'est cela. Il va faire aussi de même avec tout ce qui doit être fait. Le pire dans cela, est le fait que ma magie sera encore plus troublée que maintenant. Elle risque de passé par des phases de yo-yo. »  
  
« Elle passe d'un niveau haut à un niveau bas. Pratt nous l'avait prédit. Néanmoins, il nous avait pas prédit le reste. »  
  
« Il ne pouvait pas. Car il n'imagine pas ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit. D'ailleurs personne ne le peut. Même moi je ne saisis pas toute la portée de la chose. Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est que je ne suis pas cinglé contrairement à ce que tout le monde pourrait croire. »  
  
Tonks le vit tel qu'il était. Un garçon de 16 ans qui a grandit trop vite, et qui porte le destin du monde sorcier. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose que personne n'avait fait pour lui. L'aider, l'aider réellement à surmonter ce qui devait être peut-être la pire des épreuves pour lui. Elle sentait que si elle et Rémus n'étaient pas à ses côtés, un chose de terrible se produirait.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là, avec toi. » elle lu alors dans ses yeux bleu azur, que cela le rassurait. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus seul.  
  
« Merci beaucoup, mais je te le dit tout de suite, que cela risque d'être très dur. Pour toi comme pour moi. »  
  
Après ces déclarations, un silence s'installa. Silence que Tonks s'empressa de rompre, sentant qu'elle pouvait peut-être obtenir des réponses de Harry.  
  
« Adam, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
« Tu sais, c'est exactement ce que tu fais en ce moment » répondit-il en riant  
  
« C'est vrai. Tu as raison mais ce n'est pas cela ma question. »  
  
« Vas-y je t'écoute. »  
  
« Le docteur Pratt nous a dit que tu avais créé d'autres toi. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment tu l'as fait. Tu le sais ? »  
  
Harry prit un ai pensif pendant quelques secondes, qui fit sourire Tonks. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu de la sorte.  
  
« En vérité, nous existions déjà depuis longtemps. Nous étions déjà là, attendant notre heure. Malheureusement, il a fallut la mort de . de notre parrain pour que tout se déclenche. Et tout cela arrive en réalité à cause de deux personnes. Sans elles, notre vie serait calme. Et nous serions pas entrain de subir ces évènements. » puis fixant intensément Tonks, il avoua « ce que je vit actuellement, est une erreur, une aberration. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. En tout cas pas comme cela. J'ai peur de changer, et de devenir ce que je ne veux pas être. C'est une véritable épée à double tranchant qui se trouve sur ma tête. Si je fais la moindre erreur. » il s'arrêta, doutant de ses propres paroles « Je ne veux pas y penser »  
  
Tonks ressentit pour ma première fois de la peur dans la voix du garçon. « Que lui fait-il peur à ce point » pensa-t-elle. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir la réponse à cela avant quelques temps.  
  
« Nous ferions mieux de retourner à la maison. Rémus ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de chez les Weasley » se reprit-il.  
  
Cette déclaration fit se lever brutalement Tonks, qui en fit tomber sa chaise en arrière dans un fracas, qui fit se retourner presque toutes les personnes se trouvant autour d'eux.  
  
« Excusez moi » dit-elle morte de honte de montrer une nouvelle fois sa maladresse, sous le regard amusé de Harry, qui lança plusieurs regards noirs à plusieurs sorciers. Il n'appréciait pas qu'ils rient trop ouvertement de Tonks. Voyant cela, elle le remercia du regard, puis ils partirent pour le lieu où ils seraient à l'abri de la population.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rémus qui étant rentré plutôt avait trouvé personne dans les pièces. Il était vraiment en colère, et en particulier envers Tonks.  
  
« Que vous êtes vous passé par la tête Nyhmphadora Tonks ? » hurla-t-il, dès l'entré de Tonks et de Harry. Elle avait retrouvé son aspect normal dans les escaliers contrairement à Harry. Puis prenant pleinement conscience du jeune homme derrière Tonks, il le dévisagea, puis revint sur Tonks.  
  
« Ne me dit pas que tu es allé dragué sur le Chemin de Traverse et que tu as. »  
  
Il s'arrêta à cause du fou rire de Harry. Il le regarda méchamment, et si ses yeux lançaient des avada kedavra, Harry serait sûrement mort. Et alors que Tonks se mettait aussi à rire, il déclara, tout en continuant à rire.  
  
« Calme toi Lunard, c'est moi »  
  
L'expression de Rémus se fit troublé. Puis reprenant contenance, il lança un regard noir à Tonks qui cessa de rire et prit un air gêné. Puis un autre à Harry qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Harry.  
  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, et surtout ce que tu lui as fais ? » demanda-t-il à Tonks en regardant le garçon.  
  
« Tout d'abord, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à sortir, et c'est aussi moi qui ai modifié mon visage, comme l'autre jour » répondit rapidement Harry à la place de la jeune femme.  
  
Rémus le regarda la colère toujours présente sur son visage. Tonks et Harry étaient tous les deux surpris par l'attitude de Rémus, mais le comprenaient très justement. Il avait eut un choc et imaginé les pires choses, en revenant et en découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas là.  
  
Voyant qu'ils étaient sains et saufs, l'inquiétude qui se lisait aussi disparu, mais la colère resta. Sentant qu'il ne décolèrerait pas, Harry essaya de le raisonner.  
  
« Calmes toi Lunard. C'est moi qui ai obligé Tonks à sortir. Et tu sais comme moi que je suis très persuasif, tout comme l'était mon père d'ailleurs. »  
  
Rémus le regardait toujours, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il savait que Harry changeait et passait par une phase très particulière, et il avait du mal à croire que la personne en face de lui était belle et bien Harry Potter. Il avait bien la corpulence, mais il était vraiment méconnaissable.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi Harry »  
  
« Cela veut dire que tu ne m'en veut plus » demanda-t-il très innocemment, faisant rire Tonks dans son dos.  
  
« Certainement pas. » puis regardant froidement Tonks « Il en est de même pour vous demoiselle » déclara-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un de ses anciens élèves pris en faux. « Je crois d'ailleurs que nous allons devoir avoir une discussion très sérieuse tous les trois, et cela tout de suite. »  
  
Devant le regard sévère, les deux sorciers furent d'accord, et suivirent Rémus jusqu'à la table, où ils prirent place. Ils se regardèrent, personne ne voulant commencer à s'expliquer.  
  
Rémus soupira « Exactement le genre de situation que je ne souhaitais pas » puis fixant Harry « Peux-tu me dire Harry comment tu as fait pour transformer ta tête ainsi. »  
  
« C'est une longue histoire Rémus. Mais la première chose à dire c'est » Harry s'arrêta soudain, sa tête lui faisant mal. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, et il le savait.  
  
Alors qu'il portait ses deux mains sur son visage, il sentit sa peau s'étirer pour reprendre sa forme d'origine, tout comme la forme de son crane. Malheureusement, comme il le supposait, ce n'était pas le cas. Le changement sembla durer une éternité, pour lui comme pour Rémus et Tonks qui le regardaient trop éberlué pour réagir. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider Harry. Lorsque Rémus voulu lui venir en aide, il fut arrêter par Tonks.  
  
« Attend Rémus, tu ne peux rien pour l'aider. Il se transforme. Cela est bien plus difficile pour lui qu'il avait bien voulu me le dire. »  
  
Puis soudain, les mouvements désordonnés de Harry cessèrent, et il sembla redevenir calme. Comme il portait toujours ses mains sur son visage, on ne pouvait pas le voir.  
  
Il les retira doucement, sachant que ce n'était pas le sien. Les expressions de Rémus et Tonks, lui confirmèrent cet état de fait.  
  
« Je lui ressemble n'est ce pas. J'ai d'ailleurs exactement la même intonation de voix que lui. » déclara-t-il sombrement.  
  
Tonks ignorait totalement de qui parlait Harry. Il était tout aussi séduisant sous cette forme que sous celle de Adam. Néanmoins, elle avait une préférence naturelle pour le vrai Harry. Elle nota aussi que son regard semblait vraiment différent. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Elle allait en parler, lorsqu'elle nota que Rémus fixait Harry avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il semblait même être effrayé par ce qu'il voyait.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible. Cela ne peut pas être vrai. Tu ne peux être lui. Que diable t'est-il arrivé Harry ? » Rémus parla doucement, mais semblait proche de la panique. C'était la première fois que Tonks voyait le sensé et rassurant Rémus ainsi. Elle prit peur aussi à cause de sa réaction et se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry. Elle les regardait l'un après l'autre, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas.  
  
« Vous allez me dire à la fin ce qu'il se passe ici tous les deux » finit elle par crier, de moins en moins rassuré par ma tournure des évènements.  
  
« Disons que ce que je t'avais prédit cette après-midi c'est produit Tonks. Et le pire, c'est qu'à présent, je suis bloqué avec cette sale tête pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Et je peut t'assurer, que ce n'est pas la joie. Pas du tout même. » annonça-t-il violemment ce qui surpris les deux sorciers.  
  
« Désolez, mais j'ai craint cela depuis que j'ai compris ce qui allait se passer, et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe. » puis rencontrant le regard de Rémus qui semblait mi-perplexe mi-effrayé, il soupira lourdement.  
  
« S'il te plait Rémus, ne soit pas inquiet, je suis toujours Harry. Et cela, même si j'ai une voix et une allure différente. » le ton de sa voix montrait l'anxiété du garçon, et cela toucha Rémus qui réagit enfin.  
  
« Comment savoir que tu n'es pas dangereux pour nous ? »  
  
Cette remarque fut comme un coup de poignard pour Harry. Rémus avait peur de lui. Il pensait qu'il était dangereux. Il essaya de ne pas craquer, puis au prix d'un effort sur lui, il lui répondit.  
  
« Crois-tu Lunard que si j'étais dangereux, je serais resté avec vous ici depuis plusieurs semaines. Crois-tu que je n'aurai pas profité de ta journée d'absence pour partir lorsque nous étions avec Tonks au Chemin de Traverse. Ne sais-tu pas qu'à présent, je ne pourrai pas sortir sans être couvert tant que garderai cette fichue tête. » il y eut une pause, puis il dit « Tête qui n'est pas si mal que ça, tu ne trouves pas Tonks » en lui faisant un large sourire. Sourire qui disparut rapidement, lorsque Harry secoua la tête de façon violente en maugréant « Non ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas le cas » Il reprit son souffle, comme essayant de chasser des pensés de sa tête, puis retourna son attention sur Rémus. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne risquaient rien avec lui.  
  
« Ce visage et cette voix ne sont que l'expression d'une partie de moi- même. Elles ne me reflètent pas entièrement. Comme je l'ai dit à Tonks, il y a 4 parties en moi. Celle-ci en est la dernière composante. La pièce rapportée, et surtout celle dans la-quelle je vais rester pendant quelque temps. Mais, je t'assure, c'est toujours moi qui m'exprime. Parfois de façon différente que d'habitude, mais c'est toujours moi. »  
  
Sur le visage de Rémus, il lisait toujours du doute. Et cela lui faisait mal. Heureusement, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du loup-garou, que Harry prit pour de la compréhension enfin. Il lâcha un soupire, puis se rassit. Il s'était levé pour expliquer la chose, mais ne pouvait plus rester debout. La tension des dernières minutes ajoutées à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis le milieu de la journée en restant sous une autre forme l'affectait de plus en plus. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment allait réagir son organisme s'il devait rester sous cette apparence.  
  
« Très bien Harry, ne t'inquiète pas je te crois. Mais il faudrait que tu nous expliques ce qu'il t'arrive pour que je me renseigne sur quoi faire. » puis regardant Tonks et voyant qu'elle était encore plus perplexe que lui, réfléchit une seconde avant de continuer.  
  
« Je vais en parler à Dumbledore et »  
  
« Non Lunard, surtout pas. Il ne faut pas en parler à ce vieux fou sénile amoureux des moldus, il nous attirera que des problèmes supplémentaires. D'ailleurs, il n'a aucune idée sur ce qu'il se passe avec moi. il ne l'a jamais compris. »  
  
Les paroles de Harry surprirent par le ton féroce, comme s'il parlait du directeur comme un ennemi. Cela troubla Tonks qui avait déjà remarquer sans toute fois relevée ce genre de phrases par rapport à Dumbledore. Rémus par contre devint tout à coup blanc. Une nouvelle fois, le trouble lui remplissait l'esprit. Harry ne pouvait pas parler ainsi du directeur.  
  
« Il ne doit absolument pas savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. Surtout pas. Et cela Lunard, c'est non négociable. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il se passera ici ne devra jamais être révélé. Et surtout pas à lui. C'est très important. » voyant que Rémus était vraiment sceptique, il continua à essayer de le convaincre « Lunard, crois moi. Je t'avouerai que l'apparence que j'ai joue un rôle sur mon humeur et mes pensées. Mais pas autant qu'il n'y parait. Alors fait moi confiance, les explications arriverons. »  
  
« Quand justement, elle arriverons » demanda Rémus, visiblement confus entre la réaction presque hostile envers Dumbledore et les paroles rassurantes de Harry juste avant.  
  
« Elles arriveront mais pas maintenant. Il y trop de problèmes à régler pour l'instant. »  
  
Pour compliquer encore la situation, les véritables ennuies commencèrent alors, lorsque Harry voulu prendre un verre d'eau. Après l'avoir saisit et porté à sa bouche, il voulu le reposer, lorsque soudainement, sa main droite tenant le verre se mit à trembler et il fit tomber le verre par terre, qui sous l'impact se brisa.  
  
Le bruit attira les regards, et Tonks le taquina « Il n'y a pas que moi qui soit maladroit » le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut suite à la vision de la main de Harry qui continuait de trembler de plus en plus, et malgré le fait qu'il la tenait avec sa main gauche.  
  
Rémus lui demanda aussitôt « Que se passe-t-il Harry ? »  
  
« Je crois que mes ennuis commencent maintenant. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tout ira pour le mieux, et surtout durera le moins longtemps que possible. » dit-il amèrement « J'espère au moins, que vous ne me » visiblement, il avait du mal à le dire. Encore cette fichue arrogance des Potter pensa-t-il « J'espère que bous aller rester avec moi. Car je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai tout seul » déclara-t-il.  
  
Ces paroles surprirent Rémus. Ce n'était pas dans le style de Harry de se comporter ainsi. D'aillleurs même pas celui de James non plus. Généralement, il préférait se débrouiller seul, et garder ses problèmes et interrogations pour lui.  
  
« Cela doit être grave si tu nous demande de l'aide et » il fut interrompu par Tonks  
  
« Rémus, ce n'est pas la peine de lui parler »  
  
Il regarda Harry, et constata qu'il dormait à présent, toujours assis sur sa chaise.  
  
« Il devait vraiment être exténué pour dormir de la sorte. »  
  
« Vas prépare son lit Tonks, je vais le coucher »  
  
Et tandis que Tonks ouvrait la porte de la chambre et défaisait le lit, Rémus porta délicatement Harry qui heureusement était à l'image de son père pas vraiment corpulent, jusqu'à celui-ci où Tonks l'aida à bien l'installé.  
  
« Il a l'air vraiment serein dès qu'il dort »l'affirmation fit sourire Rémus  
  
« Je ne te savais pas si maternelle Tonks »  
  
« Je ne le suis pas, enfin pas entièrement. » répondit elle tout en continuant à fixer le garçon.  
  
« C'est vrai qu'il est méconnaissable. Néanmoins, comme tu l'as suggéré, cela va poser des problèmes s'il doit sortir de la sorte. Son visage actuel est peut-être moins connu que le normal, mais peut-être suffisamment tout de même pour poser des problèmes, et de graves problèmes. »  
  
Tonks fixa Harry, essayant de reconnaître le visage du garçon. Rémus le connaissait, mais pas elle. Cela l'agaçait énormément. Réalisant qu'elle ne trouverait pas, elle fixa alors Rémus et lui posa la question qui la tracassait.  
  
« Rémus, tu peux me rendes service, et me dire de qui il s'agit, car pour l'instant, je suis totalement perdu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Adam semblait préoccupé de savoir qu'il allait être coincé avec cette tête. »  
  
Un mot dans les paroles de Tonks sonna comme faux aux oreilles de Rémus.  
  
« Qui est Adam ? »  
  
« Adam, tu l'as rencontré tout à l'heure »  
  
« Comment cela je l'ai » une lueur de compréhension naquit dans son regard. « Tu veux dire que lorsque vous êtes sortie, c'était avec un autre Harry » questionna-t-il doucement.  
  
« Oui. Comme il l'a mentionné tout à l'heure, ils sont en vérité 4. Et nous les avons rencontrés tous les 4. Adam est l'un d'entre eux. Et si j'ai bien compris, Harry est bloqué avec cette tête, jusqu'à ce que son corps se soit entièrement adapté à cette nouvelle forme. » elle laissa Rémus digérer la nouvelle, puis ajouta « Maintenant que tu es renseigné, pourrais-tu es faire de même avec moi »  
  
Rémus la regarda, et lui répondit.  
  
Ce fut un choc pour elle. Elle n'y croyait pas.  
  
« Cela va poser des problèmes. Les deux autres le rendaient méconnaissable, ou juste tellement légèrement différent que personne ne l'aurait remarqué. »  
  
« Je sais cela. Et je suis certain que Harry aurait préféré cela aussi. Mais nous allons devoir faire avec. » il soupira alors que Tonks s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté du lit.  
  
« Le problème à présent est de déterminé de ce que nous divulguons à Dumbledore »décréta-t-elle  
  
Rémus la regarda, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.  
  
« Tu ne comptes toujours pas cacher des informations à Dumbledore » demanda- t-il légèrement outré par ces propos.  
  
« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. N'oublie pas que cela ne serait pas la première fois que tu caches des choses à Dumbledore. S'il m'abuse, tu ne lui a pas révélé tout de suite que Sirius et les autres étaient des animagus suite à son évasion de Azkaban. »  
  
Rémus fut tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, mais il parvint à répondre.  
  
« Justement, je me suis juré depuis de ne plus rien lui caché. »  
  
« Oui, mais c'est Harry qui ne veut pas lui en parler. Il doit avoir ses raisons, alors si tu as la moindre considération pour lui, tu dois accepter cela. »  
  
Les paroles de Tonks le firent méditer sur la question. Il regarda Harry se demandant qu'elle tactique adopter. Puis réalisant que de toute façon, il pouvait toujours tenir informer Dumbledore plus tard à Poudlard, décida de ne rien lui dire. Dans la mesure, où il était convenu de ne presque pas avoir de contact avec lui jusqu'à Poudlard, le problème était repoussé de lui-même.  
  
Plus tard, Harry fut pris de soubresaut durant la nuit. Le bruit qu'il fit attira aussitôt les deux sorciers, qui réussirent à le calmer en le maintenant fermement sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry dormait à nouveau profondément, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Tonks et Rémus se regardèrent, puis quittèrent la pièce doucement.  
  
« Je crois que nous allons avoir du travail avec lui » déclara-t-elle, de l'angoisse dans la voix.  
  
« Cela va bien se passer. Si nous sommes avec lui, tout ira bien »  
  
« Tu as peut-être raison, mais je serais rassuré, si au moins nous avions des indications sur ce qu'il va lui arriver, et surtout ce que nous aurons à faire pour l'aider. »  
  
« Nous pouvons le faire. Enfin nous renseigner. Il suffit pour cela de trouver des livres parlant de ce qu'il subit »  
  
« Rémus, je pense que personne ne sait ce qu'il lui arrive »  
  
« Je sais cela, mais les livres parlant de troubles de la magie doivent exister. On peut toujours essayer »  
  
Le visage de Tonks s'illumina. Il avait peut-être raison. En tout cas, cela valait le coup de suivre son conseil.  
  
« D'accord, tu iras faire des recherches demain et moi je m'occuperai au mieux de Harry. »  
  
« Tu ne préfères pas que nous fassions l'inverse »  
  
« Non, il est préférable que je m'occupe de lui en premier. De plus, il se confiera plus facilement à moi, car tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué tout à l'heure, mais il semblait vraiment déçu par ta réaction. » se justifia-t- elle  
  
« Je sais. Je sais » lui répondit-il doucement.  
  
Elle vit alors qu'il regrettait d'avoir douter en Harry. Le garçon étant intelligent, elle était aussi sûr qu'il comprenait Rémus.  
  
Les dernières semaines avant Poudlard furent assez difficiles pour les trois sorciers. L'état de Harry pouvant changer en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Tout pouvait aller pour le mieux, puis soudain il ne pouvait plus rien tenir dans sa main.  
  
Selon Rémus, cela résultait d'un problème lié à sa magie. La main en effet affecté était celle qui tenait sa baguette. Harry étant droitier, c'était donc cette main qui était infectée. Il lui arrivait donc de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir, tellement elle tremblait. L'état était désastreux sur le moral de Harry, car lorsque cela se produisait, il ne pouvait presque plus rien faire.  
  
Ce fut Tonks qui trouva la solution, un matin que Harry avait été contraint d'arrêter de travailler sur un devoir à cause des tremblements. Elle avait ensorcelé une plume pour qu'il puisse écrire de la main gauche convenablement. L'écriture n'était pas parfaite, mais était loin d'être catastrophique. Harry s'inquiétant malgré tout de l'écriture de son devoir qui était donc loin d'être parfaite, Rémus lui avait promis de parler au professeur à qui les devoirs étaient destinés pour lui expliquer que Harry avait un léger problème avec son bras.  
  
« Le devoir est pour Rogue. » avait-il dit à Tonks « Déjà qu'il ne doit pas être content que Rémus retrouve sa place de professeur de DCFM, si en plus il doit aller lui parler de moi par-dessus le marcher, son élève préféré tu me l'accorde, cela va être très marrant » les paroles de Harry firent rire Tonks. Elle connaissait l'animosité entre lui et Rogue. Elle savait très bien que cette inimitié était partagée par tous les deux.  
  
Fin de chapitre  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : La surprise qui n'en est pas vraiment une est un début d'explication dans ce chapitre.  
  
Obal : En vérité, j'écris 5 fics en même temps, ce qui ne me laisse pas vraiment assez de temps pour cette fic qui du coup avance lentement. Mais cela va changer bientôt.  
  
Izabel : Merci beaucoup. Si j'ai mis 15 ans, alors cela est une erreur de ma part.  
  
Math : Merci. C'est normal que cette fic est difficile à comprendre, je ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations, et surtout d'indices vers où je vais. Mais cela change dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain.  
  
Gred et Forge : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais me reprendre. Merci pour le reste  
  
C pas moi ! : Désolé pour les fautes, je pense que lors de ma relecture je commençais à m'endormir. Mais je vais encore plus attention.  
  
Marie-Jo : Merci pour tes 2 reviews. Comme tu le dis, cette fic est spéciale voire étrange. Ce qui est certain, c'est que des explications un peu moins obscures que celles de ce chapitre seront données dans les prochains chapitres. Par contre ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il y aura encore beaucoup de bizarreries et de choses spéciales dans les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs, lorsque tout sera révélé, je pense que vous allez tous croire que j'ai vraiment fondu un plomb. Je pense que cela sera le cas dans le prochain chapitre, où sera révélé l'un des points importants sur lesquelles repose ma fic.  
  
Mystikal : Cette seconde personnalité, (même si c'est toujours Harry) Adam est comme tu l'as remarqué dans ce chapitre spéciale. Il risque de faire beaucoup de bruit dans certains chapitres. Pour les nouveaux pouvoirs, il va falloir que Harry progresse, pour pouvoir les utiliser comme il l'entend. Pour le mystère, il va falloir attendre pour avoir des explications, même si je donne des indications ou autre sous-entendu dans certains chapitres. Pour les prochains chapitres de Drôle de vacances, Harry risque de ne pas être Monsieur Règlement avec la présence de ses amis.  
  
Lolo : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, et à la prochaine.  
  
Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non, en espérant que ce nouveau a été apprécié.  
  
Rémus et Tonks ont maintenant rencontré les « 3 amis » de Harry de qui il a hérité de certains dons, capacités ou états d'esprits. Je pense que certains d'entre vous ont deviné qui était les 2 autres, et surtout le dernier. Cela risque de donner le tournis au deux sorciers s'occupant de Harry.  
  
Si vous voulez donner votre opinion sur ce chapitre, allez-y, même si c'est pour me dire que je pète un câble. Je ne le prendrai pas mal, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Sur cela, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à la prochaine.  
  
By By 


	7. Accords Désaccords

Chapitre 7 : Accords Désaccords  
  
Beaucoup de choses changèrent dans l'état d'esprit de Harry et de ses deux protecteurs. La nouvelle position de Harry était vraiment inconfortable pour lui.  
  
Les tremblements qui affectaient sa main droite se produisaient à présent à n'importe quel moment. Mais il parut rapidement évident, qu'elles se déclenchaient après un certains temps d'utilisation de la dite main. Harry pouvait donc très bien l'utiliser normalement durant une à deux heures, puis ne plus pouvoir rien faire de toute la journée. Le plus ennuyeux, était le fait que cela se déclenchait de façon incongrue et justement toujours au mauvais moment.  
  
Rémus avait fait des recherches sur les troubles affectant la magie. Ils étaient en effet assez rare, et malheureusement, il ne trouvait pas beaucoup de livres sur le sujet. Il était possible qu'il en trouve dans LA GRANDE bibliothèque de Poudlard, étant sûrement l'une des bibliothèque les plus pourvus en livre de toutes sortes. A l'époque de sa scolarité, il ignorait tout de cela. Il ignorait que dans les méandres de l'école, se trouvaient des pièces remplies de livres, mémoires de non seulement de l'histoire du monde magique, mais aussi garant de la sauvegarde de ses connaissances.  
  
Malheureusement, seul le directeur de Poudlard, soit Albus Dumbledore pouvait y avoir accès, et donc pouvait y aller. D'ailleurs, le maraudeurs n'aurait jamais normalement eut accès à cette information. Il l'avait appris totalement par hasard par le directeur, lors de sa première année en tant que professeur. Il avait alors juré de ne le révéler à personne, car personne autre que le directeur ne le savait. C'était l'un des secrets que les directeurs de Poudlard se transmettaient les uns les autres, même si en vérité, c'était la bibliothèque qui se faisait connaître d'elle-même au nouveau directeur fraîchement nommé. Cela bien sûr, Rémus l'ignorait totalement.  
  
Ne pouvant de toute façon pas aller à Poudlard d'une part et d'autre part ne pouvant pas révéler la vérité à Dumbledore, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il pense à cela.  
  
Il referma le livre qui ne lui servait à rien car il ne trouvait presque rien sur le sujet. Il soupira lourdement et jeta un coup d'?il vers la porte de la chambre de Harry. Il dormait encore, d'un sommeil bien plus lourd et plus vraisemblablement plus apaisant que l'année précédente.  
  
Il était d'ailleurs encore assez surpris par la discussion qu'ils avaient eut tous les trois quelques jours avant.  
  
« Comment se passe tes nuits Harry ? Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? » demanda Tonks  
  
« En vérité, je ne fais plus de cauchemars, enfin causé par Voldemort depuis mon arrivé ici. » répondit-il après avoir tourné la tête pour lui faire face.  
  
« Tu n'es fais plus ? »  
  
« Non Lunard. En tout cas, plus causé par Voldemort. Si j'en fait, ils ne sont plus causés par cette maudite cicatrice » dit-il en pointant du doigt l'emplacement où elle devait se trouver. « L'un des biens fait de ce visage, est le fait qu'elle n'apparaît plus. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle a disparut. » avoua-t-il dans un sourire. Il comprenait à présent que cette cicatrice faisait totalement partit de lui en bien comme en mal.  
  
« Tu veux dire qu'elle est toujours là, mais invisible » demanda Rémus  
  
Harry secoua la tête et regarda Tonks. En voyant son sourire, elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Et elle répondit.  
  
« Ce que Harry veut dire, c'est que sa cicatrice est toujours là. Elle a juste changé de forme, pour mieux s'adapter au changement de visage. Je pense qu'elle est bien trop particulière pour s'effacer aussi facilement. »  
  
Harry affirma de la tête qu'il était d'accord avec elle et elle continua. « Je pense que le petit point de beauté que Harry possède à présent sur le haut de son front n'est pas tout à fait naturel » en le pointant du doigt.  
  
« Tu as raison. Ma cicatrice a changé de forme pour se camoufler et disparaître à la vue de tous. Mais elle est toujours là. Sous cette forme ou sur une autre »  
  
Puis revenant à la première question de Rémus, sourit et expliqua une chose essentielle pour lui, et surtout pour les futurs évènements.  
  
« Pour en venir à Voldemort, à l'heure actuelle, il est dans l'incapacité de pouvoir pénétrer mon esprit. Il est même tout à fait possible que à l'instar du docteur Pratt, il pense que je suis entrain de devenir complètement fou, ou alors vraiment perturbé. »  
  
Voyant que les deux sorciers en face de lui, lui lançaient des regards intrigués, il sourit de plus bel histoire de les rassurer. Il avait découvert, que s'il était souriant, ils se détendaient rapidement.  
  
« A cause de ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit, il ne plus y avoir accès comme avant. »  
  
Rémus fronça les sourcils, et à son expression, Tonks ne comprenait pas non plus.  
  
« Le fait que mon esprit soit à présent séparer en plusieurs morceaux, empêche toute intrusion. L'esprit n'ayant plus de limitation, il est partout et nulle part à la fois. De cette manière, cela me donne la meilleur des protections possibles. De plus, si quelqu'un essaye de le forcer, il apparaîtrait pour lui comme l'esprit de quelqu'un fortement troublé, voir complètement fou, car mon esprit n'aura pas la forme normale qu'il devrait avoir. Vous voyez à présent ce que cela offre comme perspective ? » les interrogea-t-il  
  
« Oui en effet. » dit Rémus « A présent Voldemort croit que tu es dans un état dépressif ou comme tu le dis, peut-être même proche de la folie »  
  
« Oui mais. Je ne veux pas te vexer Harry, mais ton état actuel est assez inhabituel »  
  
Harry fit une grimace en l'entendant cela de la par de Tonks.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas fou. En tout cas jusqu'à la preuve du contraire. Et hormis le désagrément physique et certains autres problèmes, je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit enfin si je peux m'exprimer ainsi » déclara-t-il comme une boutade qui les fit peut-être pas rire mais en tout cas sourire.  
  
Cela avait surprit le maraudeur. Harry grâce à sa nouvelle condition, avait le moyen de contrer Voldmort, et cela même sans l'aide de Rogue. Connaissant l'inversion totale entre les deux hommes, il savait très bien que tous les moyens étaient bons pour qu'ils passent le moins de temps ensemble. Comme Harry continuait potion pour deux années encore, il devait encore avoir des problèmes entre eux deux durant longtemps.  
  
En repensant au professeur de potions, revenait en premier plan le problème que Harry posait. Plus les jours passaient les conduisant un peu plus vers Poudlard, et plus le temps d'une discussion avec Dumbledore devenait pressante. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher éternellement les problèmes de Harry jusqu'à la rentrée. Il espérait que cela s'arrangerait avant, mais pour l'instant, l'état de Harry ne changeait pas énormément. Il avait d'ailleurs tendance à empirer certains jours. La possibilité d'avouer la vérité au directeur augmentait donc avec le temps. Pourtant, après des discussions avec Harry, il pensait de plus en plus qu'il devait ne pas parler à Dumbledore. Harry était de toute façon formellement contre. Rémus ignorait la raison. Il pensait que sous sa forme actuelle, Harry n'aimait pas vraiment le directeur de Poudlard. Cela expliquait d'ailleurs certaines phrases depuis son arrivé ici. Enfin, de toute façon, il devait tout de même trouver une explication réaliste au cas où Harry puisse avoir des problèmes au début de l'année. Trouver une explication qui satisfasse aussi Harry.  
  
Rémus était déjà attaché à lui, et cela avant même qu'il ne le revoie dans le Poudlard Express 3 ans auparavant. Cet attachement s'était d'autant plus accentué depuis un an. La perte de Sirius et son arrivé ici l'avait rapproché encore plus. A présent, il devait admettre, que le fils de James et de Lily remplissait de plus en plus la place qu'occupaient ses parents et Sirius. Pour cette raison et certaines autres, il ne voulait pas décevoir Harry, et faire quelque chose contre lui. Et si pour cela il devait ne pas être franc avec Dumbledore, il le ferait. D'ailleurs cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le ferait  
  
De son côté, Harry supportait de moins en moins la situation présente. Certes il commençait à supporter de voir son visage, même s'il lui arrivait encore de sursauter en se voyant dans une glace. Cela arrivait assez souvent, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore entièrement réveillé. Par contre, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté avec sa main droite.  
  
L'autre problème posé était beaucoup sérieux, même si cela paraissait impossible. Harry était maintenant persuadé de garder son visage lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Or il était hors de question pour lui d'y aller ainsi. Trop de questions lui seraient obligatoirement posées. De plus, même si la majorité des sorciers ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître, un tout petit nombre le reconnaîtraient. Certains seraient même à Poudlard. Et il préférait ne pas connaître leurs réactions.  
  
Il devait donc trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire reconnaître, en tout cas au début. Le temps que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre comme prévu initialement Plusieurs possibilités furent envisagées, et une fut gardée.  
  
Rémus profita de la venu de Fumseck pour expliqué à Dumbledore, qu'il devrait avoir des changements non prévue à propos de Harry. Il lui demanda de mettre en place certaines choses, et qu'il lui expliquerait tout de vive voix, lors de leur retour à l'école. Certaines choses ne pouvant pas être dite par courrier, même si celui-ci était assuré par ph?nix.  
  
Ce ne fut une fois la lettre terminée, qu'il se rappela d'une chose à propos de Harry.  
  
« Au fait Harry, tu n'as toujours pas renvoyé la liste des cours que tu continues cette année au professeur McGonagall » l'interrogea Rémus.  
  
Harry resta pensif quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux de son livre, puis lui répondit  
  
« Exact. Fumsek était déjà partit la dernière fois. » déclara-t-il mécaniquement.  
  
Rémus le regarda étonné, avant de se souvenir que depuis quelques heures, Harry souffrait d'un nouveau désagrément. Il avait en effet des difficultés à parler. Sa diction étant à présent hacher.  
  
« C'est parfait, car le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de rajouter un cours spécial, réservé pour les élèves ayant un bon niveau en DCFM. »  
  
Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent devant les propos de Rémus. Il avait dit les mots magiques. Sans jeux de mots cette fois-ci.  
  
Rémus sourit d'autant en voyant l'expression de Harry « Il adore vraiment tout ce qui se rapporte à la DCFM» pensa-t-il  
  
« En vérité, ce cour sera réservé au dernière année. Mais comme tu es disons le assez en avance par rapport aux autres, il est possible que tu puisses y assister. Si tu en as envie bien entendu »  
  
« En douterais-tu » lui répondit doucement Harry  
  
« Non bien sûr que non. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce cours t'intéressera énormément. Je ne peux pas t'en révéler le contenu, mais il pourrait s'avérer utile. Surtout pour toi qui à tendance à te retrouver dans des situations assez périlleuses. » ironisa-t-il  
  
« Intéressant »  
  
« Oui, très. » puis voyant Harry réfléchir suivit d'un sourire apparaissant sur son visage, il continua « Je suppose que je peux transmettre à Minerva ta demande pour participer à ce nouveau cours »  
  
« Tu suppose bien Lunard » le maraudeur remarquant que les paroles du garçon étaient redevenues normales.  
  
« Très bien Harry. Je le fais tout de suite. Fumseck transmettra la lettre en même temps que celle pour Albus. » expliqua-t-il  
  
Comme presque qu'à chaque fois que Rémus ou Tonks faisait référence au directeur, le visage de Harry se figea comme de glace.  
  
« Tu dois avoir quelque chose de sérieux contre Albus, Harry » demanda Rémus quelques secondes plus tard, en voyant le regard glacial de Harry. Il en eut presque froid dans le dos.  
  
« Si tu agis comme cela envers lui à Poudlard, cela risque de faire du bruit » dit une voix provenant de derrière eux, qui appartenait à Tonks.  
  
Elle avait compris de qui parlait les deux hommes, et même si elle ne voyait pas Harry savait maintenant comment il se comportait lorsque l'un ou l'autre mentionnaient le vieil homme.  
  
« Allez ne fait pas cette tête de ronchon Harry. Il n'est pas là pour le moment, alors tu peux en profiter pour nous dire ce que tu as contre lui » essaya-t-elle de lui tirer les verres du nez. Elle commençait par devenir complice avec le garçon, et essayait toujours de lui soutirer des informations. Cela ne fonctionnait pas beaucoup, mais réussissait toujours à le faire sourire. Ce qui était un bon résultat pour la sorcière.  
  
Il secoua la tête en regardant le plafond, puis son sourire de nouveau sur son visage fixa la sorcière.  
  
« Tu sais, mon moi actuel n'aime pas le Dum. le vieux fou trop amoureux des moldus. »dit-il très rapidement avant de secouer la tête et d'essayer de se reprendre. Il n'aimait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. « Tu sais que son passe temps favoris est le bowling. Mais quel sorcier irait jouer à ce jeu où il faut faire tomber des quille avec une boule noir. Non mais franchement. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange » termina-t-il en interrogeant à la fois Rémus et Tonks qui commençaient à rire de l'intonation exacerbée de Harry.  
  
Harry les regarda outré, puis se mit à rire lui aussi. Il parvint enfin à se reprendre.  
  
« Je sais que tu as eut une mauvaise année avec Albus » dit Rémus une fois son sérieux revenu. « Je sais que tu lui en as voulu de ne rien te révélé. D'ailleurs, je faisais partie de ceux qui ne voulaient rien te dire. Et je sais à présent que cela était une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Je m'aperçois maintenant que tu devais savoir ce qui se passait et surtout les risques qui te pesaient dessus. Si nous l'avions fais, peut-être que Sirius ne serait pas mort. »  
  
Harry regarda Rémus. Il était toujours très affecté par la mort de son ami. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.  
  
« Tu sais Lunard. Le pire dans tout cela est que peut-être que la mort de Sirius ne pouvait pas être évité. »  
  
Rémus leva un sourcil de surprise.  
  
« Cela était peut-être inévitable. Nécessaire pour le reste. Ce qui se passe en ce moment avec moi devait peut-être se produire. Cela j'y pense depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. »  
  
Les paroles de Harry prenaient une tournure dramatique en signification.  
  
« Tu veux dire que la mort de Sirius avait pour but de te faire subir ce que tu subis à présent » déclara Tonks alors que Rémus était choqué par cette révélation.  
  
« Je l'ignore pour être franc. Mais c'est une possibilité. Seule un choc de ce style pouvait débloquer la situation. Et nous n'attendions qu'une chose de cette sorte pour nous libérer et entrer en scène pour de bon. Car il ne faut pas te leurrer Rémus. Ce n'est pas car nous étions enfermés que Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser l'un de nos nombreux dons. »  
  
Rémus était de plus en plus choqué par ses paroles. Il réussi malgré tout à poser une question.  
  
« Cela signifie que ces deux évènements sont liés. Et que donc certaines choses sont déjà écrite. Car si vous attendiez que cela se produise pour vous révéler pleinement, cela veut dire que vous saviez que cela allait se passer. »  
  
Harry le regarda, impassible. Il savait que cela serait difficile à supporter pour lui.  
  
« Tu sais Lunard. Je ne sais pas si cela était écrit. Mais si Dumbledore et Voldemort croit en une prophétie que la vieille folle a eut il y a plus de 16 ans, alors tout est possible tu ne crois pas. » il avait dit cela d'une façon assez cavalière, que manqua pas de remarquer Tonks.  
  
« Tu as des doutes sur la véracité de la prophétie ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse.  
  
Elle ne connaissait pas la prophétie, comme Rémus d'ailleurs.  
  
« J'ai juste des doutes envers Dumbledore en vérité. Pas sur la prophétie. » voyant qu'ils se posaient encore plus de questions il rajouta. « la personne qui a eut cette prophétie, a eut une autre vision de l'avenir. Et cette vision a déjà eut lieu. »  
  
« Une deuxième prophétie ? Et Dumbledore est au courant ? » s'alarma le maraudeurs  
  
« Oui Rémus. Dumbledore est au courant. C'est moi qui lui ai révélé à la fin de ma troisième année. » expliquant la situation.  
  
Voyant que les deux sorciers ne réagissaient pas, il s'énerva légèrement.  
  
« Dumbledore est vraiment fou. Il devrait révéler certaine chose. La vision de la vieille chouette était que avant minuit, un serviteur de Voldemort se révèlerait et retournerait vers son maître et qu'il aiderait à revenir. Or le soir même, j'ai rencontré Sirius et Peter. Je crois que tu te souviens ensuite de ce qui s'est passé » dit-il en portant son regard sur Rémus le ton de sa voix toujours légèrement colérique.  
  
« Oui » fit-il « Peter s'est échappé et à rejoint Voldemort » il était sans voix devant cette révélation  
  
« La vieille chouette en question c'est Trelawney » demanda Tonks qui avait reconnu le surnom du professeur de divination qu'elle aussi avait eut.  
  
« Oui, c'est elle. Cela explique le fait que Dumbledore l'ai garder à Poudlard. Et cela même après que Umbridge » son dégoût de ce nom s'exprimant pleinement « ne réussisse à la faire virer. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, et cela même si elle ne doit pas se rappeler ses visions. »  
  
« Elle ne s'en rappelle pas »  
  
« Non Tonks »  
  
« Dommage, et elle qui ne dit que des bobards, elle ne peut pas se vanter de ses vraies prédictions. »en émettant un petit rire  
  
« Mais revenons sur le point essentiel pour moi et pour vous deux » déclara rapidement Harry, intéressant tout de suite les deux sorciers. « Je vais essayé de vous faire comprendre ou plus précisément réfléchir sur un point précis qui me dérange chez .. chez Dumbledore » termina-t-il par dire. On notait à sa voix qu'il avait du mal à parler du vieux sorcier.  
  
Voyant qu'ils étaient retenu à ses paroles, il se força à sourire, redoutant leurs réactions. Ils avaient comme beaucoup de personnes une confiance aveugle envers le directeur de Poudlard. Ils pouvaient donc ne pas prêter attention aux divagations d'un jeune garçon que l'on sait vraiment troublé. Cette pensée le fit hésité, puis reconnaissant qu'ils étaient avec lui depuis plus d'un mois sans pour autant l'abandonné une minute, il pouvait leur faire confiance. Ils le méritaient après tout.  
  
Il prit donc une inspiration, et décida de parler en premier lieu de la prophétie.  
  
« Vous connaissez l'existence de la prophétie, mais vous ignorez sont contenus, n'est-ce pas ? » la question était plus une infirmation, et comme il s'y attendait, ils hochèrent de la tête.  
  
« Pour des raisons de sécurité, je en peux pas vous la révéler. Néanmoins, il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle ne me correspond pas totalement. »  
  
A ces mots, les sourcils de Rémus se levèrent alors que Tonks ne bronchait pas. Il reprit donc.  
  
« La vérité, il y avait deux personnes possibles, correspondant au descriptif de la prophétie. Mon nom ayant été rajouté suite à l'attaque de Voldemort contre mes parents et moi-même avant de disparaître. »  
  
« Vous étiez deux ? » demanda Rémus interloqué par cette nouvelle.  
  
« Oui Lunard nous étions deux. Le vieux fou désolé, mais je n'arrive décidément pas à contrôler cela, m'a dit que c'est Voldemort qui a choisit en m'attaquant de faire de moi celui des deux qui correspondait à la prophétie. Et cela il n'y a plus de doute. Enfin pour Dumbi. »  
  
Rémus commençait à comprendre ses paroles, alors que Tonks était un peu plus dans le flou. Néanmoins, ce fut elle qui posa la question.  
  
«Il t'a révélé qui était le second ? »  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers elle avant de lui répondre. « Oui, il me l'a dit. En plus, je le connais assez bien même. Il s'agit de Neville »  
  
« Longdubat » s'écria Rémus, essayant d'imaginer le peu sûr de lui Neville faisant face à Voldemort. A l'expression de son visage, il avait des difficultés à l'imaginer.  
  
« Tu peux me croire Rémus, c'est peut-être difficile à l'imaginer, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ses parents étaient des aurors réputés et comme mes parents membres de l'ordre du ph?nix. »termina-t-il.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais c'est tellement incroyable d'apprendre cela. » n'y croyant toujours pas.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais le plus incroyable va venir tu peux me croire. » les sentant vraiment impatient, il remit de l'ordre dans ses idées, et expliqua l'une des choses qui le dérangeait le plus.  
  
« Lors de ma troisième année, j'ai appris que mes parents avaient eut recours au sortilège fidélitas. »   
  
« Exacte Harry » répondit Rémus sentant que Harry attendait la réponse.  
  
« Et cela car Voldemort les recherchait. On soupçonnait un traître dans l'entourage de mes parents. C'est cela Rémus. » Rémus approuvant, il lui demanda « Peux tu dire à Tonks et à moi le pourquoi de cela »  
  
Rémus fut réellement surpris par cette demande. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de formuler ses explications.  
  
« La présence d'une taupe dans l'ordre devenait de plus en plus évidente au fil des mois. Et malheureusement plus précisément comme tu l'as dit Harry dans l'entourage de tes parents. Malgré les soupçons, il semblait pour beaucoup des membres de l'ordre que cela ne pouvait pas être l'un des maraudeurs. Pas après toutes les histoires que l'on pouvait entendre sur leur période à Poudlard. » il fit une pause et continua en regardant vers la fenêtre le ciel qu'il distinguait à peine à travers les nuages. « Néanmoins, un jour, Dumbledore nous a réuni, et a annoncé que les menaces contre tes parents devenaient trop grandes et qu'il devait donc recourir à sortilège que tu as mentionné, et donc trouver le meilleur gardien des secrets. Cela a été fait, et comme tu le sais c'est le traître qui a été malheureusement choisis. La suite tu l'a connais Harry » on sentait bien l'émotion dans la voix de Rémus, et Harry s'en voulu de lui rappeler un si mauvais souvenir.  
  
« La question est maintenant de savoir si les Longdubat on aussi eut recours à ce sortilège ? »  
  
La question désarçonna Rémus et Tonks qui se demandait bien où Harry comptait les mener.  
  
« Alors tu as la réponse ? » demanda Harry d'une voix qui sonnait comme colérique.  
  
« Hum.. non » finit Rémus par déclarer « Seuls tes parents on eut recours à ce sortilège. Tu sais, il n'est pas courant de l'utiliser »  
  
Harry sembla réfléchir, mais il venait d'avoir la preuve de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait bien sûr d'autres éléments, mais cela allait réellement dans son sens.  
  
« L'important est maintenant de savoir pourquoi alors que Neville et moi étions dans la même posture, tout comme nos parents, pourquoi seulement les miens ont eut recours à ce sortilège. Pourquoi Dumbledore leur a conseillé vivement de le faire et non pas au Longdubat. Alors qu'eux aussi étaient autant concerné par cette satané prophétie » dit-il amèrement.  
  
Un silence s'installa, les deux sorciers essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans leur esprit.  
  
« Que penses-tu que cela veut dire Harry ? » l'interrogea Tonks qui se posait plus de questions que Rémus, n'étant pas là lors de ces évènements.  
  
« Là se situe le problème. Pour moi, Dumbledore n'avait pas à intervenir, ou alors, il devait effectuer le sort aux deux couples. Et pas seulement à mes parents »  
  
« Il l'a peut-être fait car il savait que Voldemort en avait après tes parents, plus qu'après les Longdubat et »  
  
« Justement Rémus. C'est exactement là que se pose le n?ud du problème »cria-t-il ce qui surprit le maraudeur. « Dumbledore affirme que Tom a choisis son ennemi en se référant entre le fait que tout comme lui, j'ai du sang moldu de par ma mère. Alors que Neville est un sang pur sur plusieurs générations, et cela pour ses deux parents. Ainsi, il se reconnaissait un peu en moi, et donc me traitait comme un égal, en tout cas d'un point de vue inconscient . »  
  
« Ce raisonnement est tout à fait possible, non » demanda Tonks, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui avait soudainement augmenter.  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis alors que Rémus approuvait, Harry secoua la tête énergiquement.  
  
« Tom Elvis Jedusor père était un moldu. Un vulgaire et imbécile moldu. A cause de lui, Tom a du sang moldu dans les veines. Et cela est une ignominie pour lui. Il veut détruire toute trace de moldu chez les sorciers. Le plus ironique étant qu'il est lui-même ce qu'il appelle un sang de bourbe. » il repris son souffle, toute trace de colère dans la voix ayant aussi vite disparu qu'apparu. « Il se ne considère pourtant pas comme sang de bourbe. Pour jamais rien au monde, il pensera non imaginera de près comme de loin trouvé son égal chez autre chose qu'un sang pur sur plusieurs génération. Alors le fait que ma mère soit d'origine moldu était très important pour lui. Non jamais au grand jamais, il penserait qu'un enfant comme moi ayant des origines comme lui pourtant pourrait être un obstacle au dernier héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard. » ses paroles s'avéraient très persuasive, et au regard des deux sorciers, il savait qu'ils se posaient maintenant des questions.  
  
« Tu penses donc que Dumbledore a tord lorsqu'il dit que Voldemort t'a choisit pour ton sang, même si je n'aime pas trop cela moi non plus » on sentait dans la voix de Tonks de l'incertitude. Pour elle, Dumbledore savait tout et ne se trompait pas bien sûr.  
  
« Exact. » on sentait de la certitude dans sa voix.  
  
« C'est pour cela que tu lui en veux Harry » l'interrompit Rémus qui commençait à comprendre où Harry les conduisait, espérant qu'il se trompe. Il redoutait la réponse de Harry, sa nervosité se traduisant par des contacts réguliers de ses mains.  
  
« Je crois que tu as compris Rémus. » puis comprenant que Tonks semblait perdu il exprima ce que Rémus redoutait d'entendre. « Voldemort n'a pas choisit, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait. En demandant à mes parents d'utiliser le fidélitas, il donnait implicitement une information sur la prophétie à Voldemort. Enfin, c'est comme cela que Voldemort l'a compris, dans la mesure qu'il n'avait pas la totalité de la prophétie en sa possession. Il a sûrement penser que c'était la donné qui lui manquait, et à donc porté toute son attention sur mes parents et sur moi » sa voix redevenant de plus en plus hargneuse.  
  
« Tu en veux à Albus car tu penses que c'est lui qui t'a désigné à Voldemort. Et par conséquent est responsable de la mort de James et de Lily. TU NE CROIS TOUT DE MEME PAS QUE C'EST UN PEU BEAUCOUP ET UN PEU FUTILE COMME ATTITUDE HARRY » s'écria réellement Rémus à la surprise de Harry et de Tonks qui ne l'avait pas vu ainsi.  
  
Elle le fixa, puis son regard se tourna vers Harry qui ne croyait pas les paroles de Rémus. Il était lui-même abasourdie. Il ne le croyait pas. Cela lui fit mal, bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'était en effet bien rapproché de lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Et maintenant lui, le dernier réel contact possible avec ses parents et son parrain le rejetait.  
  
A la surprise de Rémus qui pensait qu'il répliquerait, il se leva, et rejoignit docilement sa chambre avant de fermer doucement sa porte.  
  
Il venait juste de sortir, quand Tonks pris violemment appartit Rémus, qui ne s'y attendait pas.  
  
« Que t'est-il passé par la tête pour lui parler ainsi. Alors qu'il nous parlait réellement des problèmes qui le préoccupe ? » dit-elle alors que ses bras bougeait dans tous les sens.  
  
Rémus eut un moment de réflexion puis lui répondit.  
  
« Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur » déclara-t-il sombrement se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à Harry. « Mais pourquoi je me suis emporté contre lui. » se lamenta-t-il  
  
Tonks soupira en le voyant ainsi « Tu sais, ses reproches à l'encontre de Dumbledore sont peut-être incensés pour nous, mais pour lui, elles sont possibles. »  
  
« Tu as raison, mais c'est assez bizarre qu'il pense que Dumbledore soit responsable en un sens de la mort de James et de Lily en voulant les protéger. »  
  
Elle soupira de nouveau, avant de porter ses yeux vers la porte de la chambre du garçon. Puis se retournant vers Rémus, le surpris de nouveau.  
  
« Tu sais, il n'a pas tort quand il dit que l'utilisation du sort fidélitas à porter l'attention de Voldemort sur ses parents. C'est difficile à savoir, mais en faisant cela » elle s'arrêta ne finissant pas sa phrase. Elle avait du respect pour le directeur et ne voulait pas dires des choses de répréhensible.  
  
« Le pire c'est que tu as raison. C'est possible. Harry a besoin plus que tout de soutient, et moi je le traite comme. » il se leva, hésitant à aller le voir, puis réalisant que le moment n'était pas venu, sortit dehors se changer les idées.  
  
Rémus pensa durant plusieurs heures aux paroles de Harry, tout comme Tonks d'ailleurs. La jeune aurore était resté comme toujours avec le jeune sorcier alors que Rémus effectuait sa sortie histoire de faire le point, et de trouver les mots justes pour parler à Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'il rentra, il voulut lui parler et s'excuser d'avoir parler de la sorte, mais malheureusement, le garçon venait de s'endormir quelques minutes avant son retour.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprend que tu émettes des réserves sur ses dires, mais je ne te cacherai pas qu'il a souffert de ce que tu lui a dit. » lui dit Tonks lors de son retour.  
  
« De toute façon, il dort pour le moment, et cela peut durer longtemps. Donc tu ferais mieux de te reposer, et lorsqu'il se réveillera, tu t'expliqueras avec lui. » essaya-t-elle de lui remonter le moral.  
  
Rémus fut une nouvelle fois surpris par le ton certain de l'aurore en face de lui. Elle semblait avoir acquis de plus grande certitude en elle-même. Et cela même si elle n'en manquait pas avant. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et comme Harry pouvait dormir de la sorte pendant longtemps, il pouvait attendre et se servir de ce temps pour réfléchir encore plus sur les dires du garçon.  
  
En effet, encore un problème pour Harry. Il lui arrivait de s'endormir subitement, alors qu'il semblait totalement éveillé. Il pouvait dormir plusieurs minutes voir plusieurs heures. Le seul bien fait de cela, était le fait qu'il était réellement en forme suite à ce sommeil particulier. Ainsi, chaque phase de ce sommeil était fréquemment suivit par plusieurs heures de lecture ou d'études, Harry sachant que pendant ces heures là, il ne ressentait pratiquement pas ses autres problèmes actuels.  
  
Rémus dormit assez mal, et la pleine lune approchant réellement n'arrangeait rien au problème. Lorsqu'il se leva, il trouva Tonks occupé à nettoyé des bris de verres qu'elle venait de casser, alors que Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui disparu à l'entré de Rémus. Celui-ci comprenant le malaise entre lui et Harry agit très rapidement.  
  
Il s'assit en face de Harry à la petite table et essaya de renouer le contact avec le garçon qui fuyait son regard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Tonks les ayant laisser seul, Rémus commença à parler. Il expliqua à Harry qu'il devait savoir que pour lui et pour beaucoup de sorciers, Dumbledore était un grand homme.  
  
Harry écouta les arguments de Rémus, en essayant de ne pas crier ou exprimer ses sentiments pour le directeur. Car même s'il savait qu'une partie de lui ne l'aimait pas à cause de ce qu'il représentait, cela n'était qu'une infime partie. Malheureusement, c'était la partie de lui qui s'exprimait le plus en ce moment. Il émit donc plusieurs grognements accompagnés de froncements de sourcils. Il écouta malgré cela consciencieusement Rémus. Lorsqu'il eut terminer, il eut la surprise d'entendre des réserves à propos des paroles de Harry sur Dumbledore du jour d'avant.  
  
Cela provoqua un grand sourire de Harry.  
  
« Je suis content que tu acceptes mes paroles Rémus. C'est très important pour moi. »  
  
« Je sais, je n'aurais pas du me mettre en colère contre toi. Tes arguments sont valables, même si je sais qu'il doit y avoir une explication logique. » Harry voulu aussitôt protester, mais Rémus fut le plus rapide. « Attend Harry avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux » tout en levant une main apaisante vers lui. « Même si il a fait une erreur, l'erreur est humaine. Et dans ce cas, il ne faut pas le blamer »  
  
Harry se leva, fit quelques pas et se retourna vers Rémus.  
  
«C'est la que tu te trompe Rémus. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Dumbledore a fait un choix. Un choix qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il a voulu orienter la prophétie. En cela, il a fait le choix qui a conduit mes parents vers la mort. Cela je l'ai compris. Et même si tu as un grand respect pour lui, moi je ne peux plus. » termina-t-il avant de se rasseoir, l'air à la fois triste de ses paroles mais résolument déterminé à garder cette nouvelle ligne de conduite.  
  
Rémus le regarda, essayant d'appréhender les informations que Harry ne lui avait pas dit. Il était en effet persuadé que le garçon ne disait pas tout. Il devait connaître des choses plus importantes, qui devaient aggraver le problème de ce choix que Dumbledore avait fait.  
  
Rémus soupira, essayant de bien tout comprendre. Le fait que la mort de ses meilleurs amis résultaient d'une erreur de Dumbledore était assez bizarre. Possible, car il commençait à croire réellement Harry et ses arguments.  
  
« Il doit avoir une explication. Albus ne fait rien sans rien. Et même si Albus s'est trompé, cela ne doit pas être d'une grande importance car la prophétie suit son cours comme il nous l'a dit. » pensa-t-il  
  
Puis fixant Harry qui lisait à présent un livre, il émit une hypothèse provenant des paroles de Harry « Même s'il a fait le choix à la place de Voldemort, comme l'affirme Harry, est ce que cela a de l'importance. » ce fut sur cette pensé que Rémus cessa de réfléchir, comprenant alors la colère de Harry. Il venait de se rappeler en effet d'une des règles apprise en divination.  
  
« Personne ne doit interférer avec le déroulement d'une prophétie. Elle doit s'effectuer de son propre chef » voila ce qu'affirmait le vieux professeur mysthique qu'il avait en cours de divination lors de sa dernière année.  
  
Cela engendra une autre pensée dans l'esprit du maraudeur.  
  
« Et si Albus a essayé de l'influencer, qu'elle serait les conséquences. »  
  
Il fixa Harry, toujours dans son livre. « Espérons qu'il se trompe. Car sinon, cela peut s'avérer être catastrophique. »  
  
Plusieurs jours avant la rentrée, les nouvelles de Dumbledore arrivèrent, annonçant que les dispositions demandées par Rémus étaient acceptées, avec des réserves, qui serait réglées le jour de la rentrée.  
  
Dans sa lettre, Rémus n'avait pas parler en effet de l'état réel de Harry. Il avait seulement précisé au directeur que Harry avait quelques petits problèmes, et qu'il avait besoin de plus d'attention autour de lui. Il avait aussi demandé si il était possible que Tonks reste à Poudlard avec lui quelques mois afin de pouvoir l'aider si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.  
  
Heureusement, cela fut accepter par Dumbledore. Il réussi à convaincre Fudge qu'il avait besoin de Tonks pour une mission spéciale. Il fut contraint de lui dire que contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, elle n'était pas en congé de récupération suite à son passage à St Mangouste, mais en mission de sauvegarde auprès de Harry Potter. Au début, le ministre n'apprécia pas que l'on lui cache une information aussi importante, mais arrêta lorsque Dumbledore lui fit un regard qui voulait tout dire. Certes les tensions avaient diminué entre eux, mais Dumbledore n'allait certainement pas oublier les dires de Fudges à son égard.  
  
« Génial, tu vas rester avec nous plusieurs mois au moins » exprima de joie Harry, se rendant compte que même si Rémus ne serait pas avec lui tout le temps, il pouvait toujours compter sur la jeune aurore. D'ailleurs, elle semblait aussi contente de cela. Elle savait depuis plusieurs semaines que cette mission était vraiment importante. Mais à présent elle était persuadée qu'elle avait vraiment sa place avec Rémus aux côtés de Harry.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Fashionphénix : Pour l'identité de Harry 4, tu as raison. Il s'agit de la partit rapporté comme la nomme Adam à Tonks dans le chapitre précédent. Une partie donc du petit Tommy. Par contre, Adam est bel et bien Adam et non Godric. Mais il est vrai qu'il y avait de l'idée. Dans le prochain chapitre, les 4 ou plus précisément les 3 autres seront nommés et comme on le vois dans ce chapitre, Harry restera avec la tête du numéro 4 quelques temps.  
  
Izabel : Je fais de mon mieux pour que l'histoire reste la plus intrigante que possible. Résultat elle parait obscur de prime abord, mais comme dit le titre la vérité est bientôt là.  
  
Naséis : Je crois que non avons un vainqueur pour la nouvelle tête de Harry. La seule chose que je préfère précisé c'est que c'est la tête de petit Tommy encore à l'école. Avec la tête actuel de Voldemort, il ferait fuir les plus immonde créature de la planète.  
  
Obal ; Ne t'inquiète pas, les informations vont venir pour expliquer la situation. De plus, dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont revenir à Poudlard, où la situation sera aussi délicate mais plus facile à comprendre. Si jamais tu veux une explication précise sur un point particulier, pose ta question, je te répondrai.  
  
Mystikal : Celle que tu as loupé, est la première qui c'est manifesté. Il est vrai que je l'ai bien camouflé. Elle intervient à la fin du chapitre 4 suite au départ du docteur. D'ailleurs, c'est Rémus qui se rend compte en premier du changement chez Harry, mais qui n'arrive pas à le croire tellement cela est incroyable. Pour la dernière personnalité, je pense que tu dois avoir une idée précise à présent.  
  
Nash : Si tu n'as pas eut de nouvelles idées après ce nouveau chapitre, il va falloir attendre le prochain pour la révélation.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre qui renseigne légèrement sur les informations que possède Harry à propos de la prophétie. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, elle a un sens très particulier pour moi. Au fil des chapitres, vous connaîtrez les tenants et aboutissants de cette prophétie et la part de Dumbledore dans cette affaire. Pour être honnête, l'expression défoncer des portes ouvertes correspond à ce que je vais faire tout au long de ma fic. Autant dire que nous irons de surprise en surprise.  
  
Vous pouvez vous attendre à des surprises tout comme celles se trouvant dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui on déjà lu mes autres fics ils savent que j'ai toujours eut des idées bizarres ou des idées se voulant différentes de celles des autres fics. J'espère qu'en lisant ce chapitre vous aurez à présent des idées de la destination vers laquelle je vous emmène.  
  
Si vous avez un avis sur cette fic en bien ou en mal, vous savez quoi faire, une review fait toujours très plaisir. Je vous en remercie d'avance. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Rémus et vos réactions face aux paroles de Harry. Cela a de l'importance pour moi et pour la suite.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Poudlard est au rendez-vous avec des nouvelles de nos amis Ron et Hermione. Une sacré discussion les attend avec Harry dans le Poudlard Express. Patience, le prochain chapitre arrivera vite.  
  
Passez un bon week-end, et à la prochaine  
  
By By 


	8. Enfin Poudlard au bout du chemin

Chapitre 8 : Enfin Poudlard au bout du chemin  
  
Un jour avant la rentrée à Poudlard, un nouveau problème se posa pour Rémus.  
  
« Allez, Rémus, si nous y allons tout de suite, nous sommes sûrs de ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse nous reconnaître. » déclara Harry avec le plus de conviction que possible. Et cela même si ce qu'il disait sonnait faux pour lui aussi.  
  
La discussion durait maintenant depuis une dizaine de minutes, et Rémus était très indécis, et pour cause. Harry voulait aller acheter sa nouvelle robe de soirée. La sienne était trop petite à présent. Il pouvait se maudire, car c'était lui qui avait oublié de lui en prendre une lorsqu'il était aller acheter les robes scolaires du garçon. Comme pour les deux années précédentes, une robe de soirée était demandée aux élèves à partir de la 4ème année.  
  
Il regarda Harry, et devina dans son regard qu'il irait de toute façon avec ou sans son accord. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Tonks qui les regardait tous les deux, sans oser intervenir. Comme la dernière fois, elle était sortit avec Harry, elle préférait garder le silence. Elle arbora tout d'un coup un sourire malicieux, comprenant que Rémus allait capituler devant la farouche envie de Harry.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient tous les 3 la pièce, habillé de façon différente. Rémus ne s'était pas changé, contrairement à Tonks qui avait changé de tête pour ne pas être reconnu. Elle portait aussi des vêtements ordinaires pour les sorciers, c'est-à-dire une robe assez sombre dans les tons bleus nuit. Rémus regarda ensuite Harry, lui aussi portant une robe sombre qui lui allait très bien. D'ailleurs, il portait maintenant que des vêtements de couleur sombre et cela lui correspondait fort bien.  
  
Rémus souffla lourdement alors qu'ils s'engageaient dehors. Il redoutait que quelqu'un ne reconnaisse Harry. Plus précisément, il redoutait tout comme Harry qu'un sorcier reconnaisse son nouveau visage. Heureusement, comme l'avait suggéré Harry de si bonne heure, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Et le léger charme que Tonks avait utilisé sur Harry pour modifier légèrement la forme de son visage, cassait un peu le physique particulier du garçon. Et cela même, si le charme en question était loin d'être concluant. Il était en effet presque impossible de modifier de façon magique son visage. Et cela dans la mesure que celui-ci était déjà modifier d'une façon pas réellement magique non plus mais presque. A cause de cela, le risque était tout de même existant.  
  
Ils sortirent rapidement de l'Allée des Embrumes, les quelques passant qu'ils croisaient les dévisageant pas réellement. Ils débouchèrent ensuite dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. L'air paraissait beaucoup moins vicié en ce lieu, et le soleil illuminait déjà les devantures des magasins. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait du monde, au grand détriment de Rémus.  
  
Cela était à prévoir, les écoles reprenant le lendemain, les retardataires étaient forts nombreux.  
  
« Il est trop tard pour reculer Lunard. Nous devons aller de l'avant » déclara Harry qui fit rire Tonks en voyant Rémus fixer Harry comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Le visage était différent mais la façon de parler rappelait vraiment James.  
  
« Allons-y, sinon nous allons nous faire remarquer à rester là de la sorte » décida Tonks en commençant à marcher vers leur destination.  
  
Elle fut aussitôt suivit par Harry qui ne la quittait pas et de Rémus qui observait les alentours, tout comme Tonks d'ailleurs en bonne aurore qu'elle était.  
  
Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, Harry pénétra dans la boutique de vêtements de Mme Guipure, et alla directement voir les robes afin d'en trouver une qui lui irait parfaitement. Il devait pour la première fois de sa vie en choisir une. La première fois, c'était Mme Weasley qui l'avait pris pour lui. Là il était seul, et pour la première fois, il pouvait choisir un vêtement autre que les tradionnelles robes noires de Poudlard. Malheureusement, la chose tant attendu pour lui s'avéra bien plus ardu qu'il le pensait, et il eut recours à l'aide de Tonks pour choisir une robe convenable.  
  
« Non ça ne va pas non plus » dit-il en s'observant dans la glace, une robe de soirée vert foncé sur le dos.  
  
« C'est pourtant jolie » déclara Tonks « Cela donne un petit peu dans le Serpentard, mais elle ira bien avec tes yeux » puis se rapprochant de lui, dit à son oreille « Dés que tu auras retrouvé tes véritables yeux bien sûr» si bas que personne ne les entendit.  
  
Il lui sourit avant de répondre « Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile avec un qui adore le vert et l'argent, l'autre plus rouge et or et un dernier qui préfère le jaune et le noir. » puis levant les yeux au ciel « le pire, c'est que moi il me semble que toutes ces couleurs pourraient m'aller à présent »  
  
Devant le désespoir du garçon, elle ne parvint pas à ne pas rire, ce qu'il n'apprécia qu'à moitié. Heureusement, la vision de Rémus dans sa futur nouvelle robe de travaille le fit sourire en lui faisant penser à autre chose.  
  
« Tu es magnifique Lunard dans cette robe » lui dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.  
  
Rémus le regarda, l'air presque menaçant qui fit sourire Harry.  
  
« Arrête de faire ton Ronald Weasley. Et accepte cela comme un cadeau pour service rendu durant cet été. De plus tu es un peu de ma famille, et il est normal de faire des cadeaux aux membres de sa famille de temps en temps. »  
  
Rémus ne savait pas quoi dire. Et cela se lisait sur son visage. Il voulait refuser le cadeau de Harry, mais ne savait pas comment le faire. Il se doutait aussi qu'Harry n'en démordrait pas. Il se rappela alors que James avant lui, lui avait aussi acheté une robe de tous les jours. Il le faisait pour son anniversaire, sachant que son ami loup-garou avait déjà des problèmes pour trouver un travail et cela malgré une très bonne réussite à Poudlard. Il savait aussi qu'il détestait qu'on lui fasse la charité, et son anniversaire était l'une des seules occasions de lui faire ce genre de cadeaux. Se rappelant alors son vieille ami, il s'inclina alors vaincu, jurant d'offrir à Harry quelque chose de vraiment bien et utile au prochain noël, surtout qu'avec son salaire de professeur, il allait pouvoir se le permettre.  
  
« Au fait pourquoi tu as parlé de Ron ? » l'interrogea-t-il suspicieux de comprendre les paroles de Harry. Il savait tout comme Tonks, que Harry ne parlait plus en l'air comme il pouvait le faire par le passé. Ses paroles, il les pesait, et un sens parfois caché s'y trouvait. Il fut d'autant plus curieux en l'observant grimacer, puis soupirer.  
  
« Disons tout simplement que Ron devient très ennuyé et vraiment terriblement agaçant lorsqu'il est question du fait que j'ai un coffre bien rempli à Gringott. » expliqua-t-il en faisant la mou.  
  
Les rires de Tonks les fit se retourner. Elle comprenait ce que Harry voulait dire.  
  
« Au fait Tonks, tu sais que cela vaut aussi pour toi. » dit-il alors que la jeune femme ouvrait de grands yeux.  
  
« Tu es sérieux » demanda-t-elle doucement n'y croyant pas.  
  
« Bien sûr, à ta place, je chercherais vers les robes de bal, dans la mesure où tout comme nous tu passeras une partie de l'année à Poudlard. »  
  
Elle le fixa, puis réalisant ce qu'il disait, lui sourit et prenant un air mutin qui lui allait bien lui répondit : « J'accepte cette proposition, à la seule et unique condition, que tu m'aides toi aussi à choisir »  
  
Harry concéda ce point de la tête, avant de rire légèrement. « Toujours fidèle à toi-même » lui dit-il  
  
« Toujours » fit-elle toute souriante avant de se diriger vers le rayon féminin, Harry la suivant.  
  
Ils cherchaient la meilleure robe de bal pour Tonks depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'une voix que Harry connaissait lui vint aux oreilles. Celle de Molly Weasley, la mère de son ami Ron. Un coup d'?il vers l'entré du magasin, et il la reconnu tout de suite, accompagné comble de malchance par sa fille Ginny.  
  
« La poisse » se maudit-il suffisamment fort pour que Tonks alerté tourne la tête et laisse sortir un oh d'exclamation de sa bouche.  
  
« Peut-être l'une des seules personnes capable de me reconnaître. Et cela, malgré ce léger déguisement. »  
  
Il ne quitta pas des yeux les deux femmes qui étaient à présent en discussion avec Rémus, qui heureusement était resté en retrait près de la porte.  
  
Voyant qu'elles étaient assez occupées avec Rémus, Harry prit les devant et en profita. Se rapprochant de Tonks, il lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
« As-tu trouvé celle que tu désirais ? »  
  
Elle le regarda essayant de savoir s'il était sérieux, l'arrivé des 2 Weasley semant un peu le trouble dans les esprits.  
  
« Oui, celle-ci est parfaite » en lui désignant une robe de bal dans les tons mauves. Harry la jugea du regard et se dirigea vers la sorcière pour lui demander de préparer cette robe aussi. Cela fait, il rejoint Tonks qui observait toujours d'un ?il discret Rémus et Molly.  
  
Harry en revenant, se tourna rapidement, afin que Ginny qui arrivait vers cette section du magasin ne le voit pas de trop près. Il redoutait qu'elle parvienne à le reconnaître. Il ignorait si cela était possible, mais dans le doute valait mieux prendre des précautions. Au noël de l'année d'avant, elle avait évoqué sa possession par Voldemort, il ne voulait pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir. Heureusement, la jeune Weasley passa à côté d'eux sans vraisemblablement les voir.  
  
Tonks se demandait ce qu'avait Harry. Elle doutait que les deux Weasley puissent le reconnaître. Elle allait poser une question, lorsque Harry la prenant par le bras rejoignit Mme Guipure pour récupérer les robes.  
  
« Tenez Mme » dit Harry un accent similaire à celui de Krum dans la voix, alors qu'il payait les trois robes. « Le professeur Lupin prendra lui-même sa robe. » l'avertit-il contre carrant par cela la question que la sorcière allait lui poser.  
  
La femme lui fit un signe de tête, et lui tendit les deux paquets contenant les robes. Harry les saisit et suivit de Tonks qui gardait le silence, s'avança vers Rémus toujours en discussion. Les voyants approcher, le professeur s'inquiéta. Cette inquiétude s'accru en observant Harry. Rémus savait qu'actuellement il était assez surprenant dans ses réactions.  
  
« Excusez-nous professeur Lupin, mais nous allons devoir vous laisser. Nous devons continuer nos achats. » Harry recula d'un pas, s'inclina devant Rémus puis se releva « J'ai été heureux de vous revoir, cela faisait si longtemps. J'espère que votre nouveau poste se passera bien » puis se tournant vers Molly, il lui fit un signe de tête, qui la laissa surprise. Il se retourna vers Tonks qui essayait de dissimuler sa stupeur devant les agissements de Harry. « Venez ma chère, nous avons peu de temps »  
  
Il reprit le bras de Tonks, et ils s'en allèrent hors de la boutique. Laissant Rémus dans l'expectative et une Molly soucieuse par la politesse du jeune homme.  
  
« J'aimerais bien que plusieurs de mes fils soient aussi poli que ce jeune homme. Qu'en dites-vous Rémus ? »  
  
L'intéressé sursauta et lui répondit.  
  
« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vos fils. Ils sont très polis voyons » essayant de faire évoluer la conversation vers autre chose que l'identité de l'homme en question. Il y parvint avec soulagement, grâce au retour de Ginny près d'eux.  
  
A l'extérieur de la boutique, Harry et Tonks quittaient rapidement cette zone du Chemin de Traverse. Tonks entraînant Harry vers l'entré de l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry ayant un autre projet en tête que de rentré bien sagement, s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
Tonks voulu lui parler mais se ravisa en comprenant que Harry prévoyait autre chose. Elle haussa les épaules et soupira, ce qui déclencha un sourire à Harry.  
  
« Comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai un achat à faire. » dit-il  
  
« D'accord on y va, mais rapidement »concéda-t-elle, sachant qu'il trouverait de toute manière un moyen pour le faire.  
  
En réalité, ils firent deux boutiques pour deux achats différents. Le premier était une nouvelle paire de gants en peau de dragon. Cela intrigua Tonks qui savait que Harry en possédait déjà une paire. Rémus l'ayant acheté en même temps que les autres fournitures pour Poudlard. Elle tacha de se rappeler cela et de lui poser la question plus tard. Le second achat était encore plus intriguant. Ils venaient en effet de rentrer dans une boutique spécialisée dans la vente de plumes de toutes sortes. Harry demanda une plume spéciale, qui fit lever les sourcils du vendeur.  
  
« Vous savez que ces plumes ont une caractéristique particulière »  
  
« Je le sais très bien, d'ailleurs je m'en suis déjà servit » répondit-il faisant secouer la tête du vendeur de compréhension.  
  
Celui-ci retourna dans l'arrière boutique et présenta la dite plume à Harry, qui la fixa quelques secondes avant de demander le prix. Elle était assez chère pour une plume, mais son prix n'avait pas d'importance pour le jeune homme. Il en avait besoin pour un projet qu'il avait en tête. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci était réalisable, mais était bien décidé à essayer. Il paya la plume et la remit dans son écrin noir. Il salua le vendeur et sortie du magasin.  
  
« Cette fois, nous pouvons rentrer. J'ai exactement tout ce que je souhaitais »  
  
Tonks le regarda rassuré, le nombre de sorcier augmentant de plus en plus. Les familles faisaient les derniers achats pour les élèves de Poudlard. Ils passèrent dans la foule rapidement et furent heureux de retrouver la quiétude de l'Allée des Embrumes. Malgré le caractère particulier de ses boutiques, cette zone du Chemin de Traverse était assez tranquille. Plus dangereux mais plus tranquille. Ils furent bientôt de retour, et Tonks retira le déguisement sommaire de Harry. cela fait, il alla ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, puis revint dans la cuisine pour aider Tonks à faire le repas du midi.  
  
Ils s'affairaient tous les deux depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsque Tonks désira lui poser les questions qui la tracassaient.  
  
« Dit moi Harry, à quoi va te servir ta paire de gants supplémentaires et ta plume semblant si particulière ? »  
  
Harry notant de la curiosité mais aussi de l'inquiétude dans la question répondit sincèrement.  
  
« La paire de gants me servira pour cacher cette magnifique tête que je traîne derrière moi depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. »  
  
Tonks savait qu'il n'aimait pas cette tête, et cela était normal. Elle évoquait trop de douleur pour lui, tout comme pour un grand nombre de sorcier.  
  
« Cela va être dur de la cacher à tout le monde. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus simple de ne rien faire justement » à l'expression outré du visage de Harry, elle se mordit les lèvres. « Visiblement non » rajouta-t- elle.  
  
« Il est hors de question que l'on me voit avec cette tête. Ni Dumbledore, ni Hagrid et encore moins Ginny » déclara-t-il avec un trop d'acharnement au goût de Tonks qui le nota.  
  
« Pourquoi eux trois en particulier? » toujours curieuse  
  
« Tout simplement car ils sont à Poudlard les 3 personnes qui je pense reconnaîtrons tout de suite mon visage » expliqua-t-il lugubrement.  
  
Voyant que Tonks semblait perdu, il soupira. « Le vieux fou devrait au moins expliquer certaines choses à ses troupes. Je vais donc t'éclairer » Tonks levant juste un sourcil de désapprobation au sujet du commentaire sur le directeur.  
  
Ils prirent place à la table, délaissant pour quelques minutes le repas.  
  
« Dumbledore comprendra tout de suite, tu t'en doutes. Tout comme Hagrid car il est responsable de son exclusion de Poudlard. Je ne veux donc pas lui faire penser à cet évènement. » il fit une pause, que Tonks utilisa pour poser un question.  
  
« Pour l'instant, je comprends, mais pourquoi Ginny. Elle ne l'a jamais rencontré, même pas au ministère. Et encore moins lorsqu'il était jeune »  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » Harry soupira une nouvelle fois avant de raconter sa seconde année à Poudlard, et plus précisément, la possession de Ginny par Voldemort. Tonks fut horrifié en apprenant cela.  
  
« Le secret a été bien gardé. Rien a filtré, et ce n'est pas Malfoy qui a dit quelque chose. En tout cas, cela a beaucoup affecté Ginny. Je ne sais pas si comme moi, elle a vu le visage de Jedusor. En tout cas, je ne veux pas courir le risque que cela soit le cas. Tu comprends maintenant mes motivations à rester discret » demanda-t-il à Tonks encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.  
  
« Je comprends, cela doit être dur pour elle de savoir qu'elle a participé sans même le vouloir à ces évènements qui auraient pu être tragique. »  
  
« Exactement » approuva Harry. « Voila pourquoi, il est primordial que personne n'apprenne que je suis actuellement le sosie de Tom à mon age. » termina-t-il dépité par cela. Il avait eut un choc en se voyant ainsi dans la glace, même si heureusement une partie de lui était un peu préparé.  
  
« Le visage de ton pire ennemi, cela doit être vraiment dur, hein ! » l'interrogea Tonks compatissante.  
  
« Cela pouvait être pire, je pouvais être affublé de cheveux gras et d'un gros nez » se moqua-t-il en pensant à son professeur de potion.  
  
« Avec des chaussures de clowns aussi » rajouta Tonks, les faisant commencer à rire tous les deux.  
  
« Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici » fit une voix appartenant à Rémus derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, vers le loup-garou content de les trouver ici. Il redoutait qu'ils soient encore dehors à cette heure.  
  
« Alors, qui y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demandant des informations.  
  
« Disons que Elvis et moi avons eut une petite mise au point sur certaine chose » répondit Tonks faisant froncer les sourcils du professeur.  
  
« Elvis ? »  
  
« Oui Elvis » répéta-t-elle en désignant Harry. «Je pense qu'il n'aime pas le nom de Tom. Donc Elvis sera bon pour lui. De plus, il parfait » continua- t-elle.  
  
Rémus resta perplexe quelques secondes.  
  
« Ce n'est pas Harry, enfin pas totalement. On dirait que tu l'oublie Lunard » employant par la même occasion le surnom du maraudeur. « Elvis est donc accepté » annonça-t-elle, toute fière de sa proposition.  
  
« Cela me fera un nom pour chacun dans ce cas, même si je réponds toujours à celui de Harry » souriant et approuvant l'initiative de la jeune aurore.  
  
« D'accord, va pour Elvis » approuva à son tour Rémus, se rendant compte pour de bon que Harry était vraiment bien plus complexe que Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.  
  
« Entre Elvis, Adam, Harry et James, cela risque de faire du bruit à Poudlard » pensa le maraudeur en réfléchissant aux multiples personnalités ou partie distincte de Harry. De toute, c'était celle de James qui lui faisait le plus souffrir car quand elle s'exprimait, son ami semblait vraiment être là. Les yeux, la voix et le même mode d'expression. Cela l'avait fortement troublé la première fois, si bien qu'il ne s'était rendu compte qu'en voyant les yeux de Harry changer de couleur. La même couleur que son père. Cela était normal que Harry possède un peu de ce qu'était son père. Néanmoins, ce qui l'inquiétait plus était les deux autres. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'informations sur cet Adam qui avait parut si mystérieux à Tonks.  
  
Plus tard, le lendemain matin plus précisément, alors que le Poudlard Express allait quitter le quai, les préfets nouveaux étaient en réunion dans le compartiment qu'ils leur étaient réservés, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils virent alors Rémus Lupin au milieu de l'encadrement les regarder, puis n'hésitant pas, entra dans le compartiment, sa valise à la main.  
  
Aussitôt, les deux préfets-en-chef, un Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle le saluèrent bientôt suivit par les nouveaux préfets de cinquième année.  
  
« Bonjours professeur Lupin, je crois parler au nom de tous les préfets en vous disant que nous sommes contents de vous revoir » déclara le Serdaigle  
  
Rémus les regarda, et comprit qu'il avait devant lui les nouveaux préfets de l'année. Ils recevaient les instructions pour le bon déroulement du voyage. Les préfets plus âgés étant déjà à l'?uvre dans le train.  
  
La Poufsouffle allait poser une question, mais s'arrêta en voyant les deux personnes attendant pour rentrer dans le compartiment, juste derrière Rémus. Ils portaient tous les deux une robe noire qui les couvrait entièrement, si bien que l'on ne voyait pas leur visage. Il ne bougeait pas, seule le second donnait des coups d'?il de part et d'autre du couloir comme aux aguets.  
  
Voyant le trouble sur les visages des préfets, Rémus les rassura.  
  
« Ils sont tous les deux avec moi. Le professeur Dumbledore expliquera la situation au banquet » annonça-t-il. L'explication sembla fonctionner, car on sentait les préfets plus détendu, à présent malgré toujours des regards curieux vers les deux personnages.  
  
Alors que le préfet-en-chef, donnaient les dernières consignes, Rémus posa les bagages d'eux trois dans le compartiment et s'assit, aussitôt suivit par Tonks et Harry. Harry prenant place près de la fenêtre et Tonks en face de lui. Rémus lui étant à côté de Harry.  
  
Alors que les nouveaux préfets s'apprêtaient à sortir, Rémus parla à deux d'entre eux.  
  
« Félicitation à vous deux Ginny et Luna pour vos postes de préfets. Je suis certain que tes parents sont fières de voir un nouveau Weasley préfet. »  
  
Les deux filles rougirent devant le compliments surtout Ginny. Elles saluèrent le professeur avant de quitter le compartiment, les laissant seuls avec les préfets-en-chefs.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa, les deux élèves ne voulant pas déranger les trois personnes. Pourtant un bruit les fit regarder celui se trouvant près de la fenêtre. Il semblait avoir un problème avec une de ses mains, car il la tenait bizarrement avec l'autre. Un regard de Rémus dans leur direction les fit se retourner vers leurs affaires. Alors que Harry essayait sans y parvenir de faire cesser sa main droite de trembler.  
  
« Je crois que tu vas avoir du travaille si tu veux mon avis » déclara Rémus à l'adresse de Tonks qui tenait à présent fermement la main de Harry, qui commençait à se calmer.  
  
Les tremblements durèrent encore une trentaine de minutes avant de se calmer. Cela n'avait tout de même pas empêché Harry de lire un livre sur les runes que Rémus lui avait fournit, en utilisant sa main gauche.  
  
Il avait commencé à le lire plusieurs jours auparavant, suite à une idée intéressante, qu'il désirait fortement étudier. Il ne savait pas si cela était possible, mais comme on le disait souvent dans le monde magique, rien est impossible avec la magie.  
  
Rémus le regarda de longues minutes, puis sachant que Tonks le surveillait aussi, se remit à lire un des nombreux livres qu'il avait avec lui. Un bruit le fit réagir, et Tonks ramassa le livre que Harry lisait et qu'il venait de laisser tomber. Il dormait paisiblement. Elle posa alors le livre à côté d'elle et il reprit sa lecture.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, deux têtes que le professeur connaissait, firent irruption dans le compartiment. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Ron et Hermione, suivit de près par une sorcière visiblement du même age que Rémus. Celui-ci en entendant la porte leva les yeux sur les deux préfets et sur l'inconnue. En la voyant, il lui sourit comme presque jamais il le faisait à présent.  
  
« Bonjour professeur » dirent en même temps les deux Gryffondor.  
  
« Cette personne désirait savoir si vous étiez à bord, et si oui où » commença Hermione rapidement  
  
« Et comme Ginny nous a dit que vous étiez ici, nous l'avons accompagné » termina Ron devant le regard noir d'Hermione qui ne supportait pas l'interruption.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas néanmoins, la présence du professeur et des préfets-en- chefs la bloquant. Ron arrivant à la même conclusion arborait un large sourire. Il avait le dernier mot pour une fois, et en était très content. Sa seule tristesse étant qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, Hermione lançant toujours un regard noir, et détournèrent leurs regards vers Rémus, lorsqu'il parla.  
  
« Bonjour Célia » dit-il d'une façon non habituelle, qui surprit les élèves.  
  
Il savait que son ancienne amie serait à Poudlard depuis plusieurs semaines, mais cela lui fit tout de même un choc en la revoyant après tant d'année.  
  
« Rémus, cela fait longtemps »  
  
« Oui trop longtemps » répéta-il en souriant.  
  
Il allait se lever, mais se rendant compte que la tête de Harry avait bougé et se trouvait sur son épaule, il changea d'avis. Tonks comprenant le problème, lui fit signe de se lever, ce qu'il fit et pris sa place tout en maintenant la tête de Harry pour ne pas le réveiller. Tout cela ce fit non seulement d'une façon naturelle pour eux, et surtout devant l'incompréhension des autres sorciers.  
  
Rémus se rendant compte de cela, leva un sourcil, et jeta un regard suffisamment éloquent pour qu'ils ne posent pas de questions. Se rappelant qui était en face de lui, il s'approcha et la finit par la serrer dans ses bras après un temps d'hésitation. La scène surprit les préfets, et d'autant plus Ron et Hermione, qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, excepté avec Sirius.  
  
Remarquant qu'on les regardait bizarrement, ils se séparèrent légèrement embarrassé.  
  
Tonks sourit en voyant Rémus pourtant toujours relativement à l'aise et calme, embarrassé de la sorte. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Son regard se posa sur Harry assis à côté d'elle, dont la tête reposait tranquillement sur son épaule. Elle se sentit observer, et en tournant la tête vers les autres sorciers, elle comprit que c'était le cas. Rémus et Célia la regardaient tout comme les préfets.  
  
« Il y a un problème Lunard » demanda-t-elle s'inquiétant  
  
« Non pas du tout » lui répondit-il en lui souriant.  
  
Il s'assit ensuite à la place que la jeune aurore occupait, il y a quelques minutes, alors que Célia prenait place à ses côtés. Ron et Hermione, suite au mouvement des professeurs, s'assirent à des places vides. Ils comptaient poser une question à Rémus.  
  
Ce fut néanmoins Célia qui lui posa la première question.  
  
« Ce n'est peut-être pas mes affaires, mais » demanda-t-elle en désignant les deux personnes en face d'eux. Elle paraissait troublé par ses deux individus au allure de mangemort, tout comme les élèves qui n'osaient pas poser de questions. Elle était aussi intrigué du nom que la femme, selon la voix avait utilisé pour le désigné. Peu de personnes en effet utilisaient son surnom de Lunard. Seuls les amis proches des maraudeurs l'utilisaient. Autant dire, plus personne à présent.  
  
Tonks qui avait entendu la question releva la tête de son livre, se demandant quelle serait la réponse de Rémus.  
  
Rémus jeta un coup d'?il à Tonks, puis réalisant que plusieurs élèves les écoutaient, décida de jouer la prudence, même si cela ne durerait pas très longtemps. Les nouvelles se propageant à Poudlard, aussi rapidement que la peste noire au Moyen Age.  
  
« Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment, mais rassures toi, Dumbledore expliquera cette présence durant le banquet. » expliqua-t-il d'une façon énigmatique que Célia reconnu qu'il utilisait à l'époque de leur scolarité. La même attitude que lorsqu'on le questionnait sur ses absences une fois par mois.  
  
« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ils ne sont pas des mangemorts, malgré les habits qu'ils portent. Ce n'est pas d'ailleurs à toi que je vais expliquer qu'il ne faut pas juger sans connaître. » déclara-t-il, finissant dans un murmure.  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent rassuré par l'affirmation qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ron et Hermione commencèrent à discuter ensemble, de futilités, histoire d'attendre le bon moment pour parler avec le professeur.  
  
De son côté, Célia désirait aussi parler avec Rémus, mais pour les même raisons que les deux Gryffondor attendait elle aussi. La situation pouvait rester ainsi longtemps, mais Harry précipita tout.  
  
Il se réveilla aussi rapidement qu'il s'était endormit, mais continua par faire semblant de dormir, se rendant compte qu'une nouvelle personne était présente, et semblait être une connaissance. Néanmoins, il croyait l'avoir déjà rencontré. Il se concentra donc sur son visage, puis au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il comprit qui elle était.  
  
« Bonjour Célia. Ravi de vous revoir. Ou de vous voir plutôt » se reprit-il  
  
La femme regarda dans sa direction, et comprenant qui parlait eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix de l'homme. Une petite inquiétude naquit et se remarqua sur son visage. Rémus lui secouait la tête comprenant que Harry devait faire semblant de dormir depuis plusieurs minutes. Il n'était pas en colère contre cela, car il savait bien que le garçon dormait de façon sporadique à présent. Son sommeil étant comme le reste sujet à des hauts et des bas.  
  
Harry fixait Célia. Soudain, son regard se porta comme de façon automatique vers ses deux amis qui le dévisageaient d'une drôle de façon. Ayant maintenant de mauvais souvenir avec les mangemorts, ils étaient assez réticents, même si Rémus paraissait rassurant.  
  
Les paroles qu'allait avoir Harry n'étaient pas vraiment rassurantes pour eux. Ils les fixa intensément, puis sans s'en rendre compte, il libéra des paroles qui surprirent tout le monde.  
  
« Tiens tiens, qui avons-nous là. Un Weasley et une sang-de-bourbe. Le nouveau conte moderne » annonça-t-il un sourire sardonique sur son visage.  
  
Les intéressés allaient répliquer, mais il fut bien plus rapide. Il se tourna vers Rémus comme pour le prendre à témoin.  
  
« Tu imagines le mariage. La famille de la mariée courant dans tous les sens, afin d'essayer d'échapper à Weasley père et à ses questions sur le mode vie moldu. Comme si un sorcier normalement constitué s'intéressait à cela. Il ferait vraiment une bonne paire avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Tu ne crois pas ?»  
  
Cette dernière phrase éleva des protestations de la part des préfets-en- chefs et de Hermione, alors que Ron bouillait de rage. Célia aussi sentait une colère monté. D'autant plus que Rémus ne réagissait pas à ses insultes inacceptables en particulier pour des Gryffondor comme eux deux.  
  
« Calmez vous tous » ordonna Rémus à l'intention des élèves. « Cela vaut aussi pour toi. Même s'il est vrai, qu'il n'est pas souhaitable de les mettre ensemble pour parler de ce sujet » continua-t-il pour Harry, voyant que Célia le regardait bizarrement.  
  
« C'est tout à fait la vérité Lunard. Mais comme tu sembles réticent contrairement à moi d'en parler, et si tu insistes, je ne dirai plus rien sur le sujet. » promit-il avant de reposer son dos sur sa banquette arrière. Rémus le fixa tout comme Tonks, quelques secondes, puis recommença à parler avec son ami.  
  
Il fut à nouveau interrompu par Harry.  
  
« Professeur, Rémus n'a pas évoqué le programme de votre cour, serait-il possible d'en avoir un aperçu » demanda-t-il d'une façon extrêmement poli, très éloigné des dernières phrases énoncées.  
  
Elle le regarda, enfin essaya, ne sachant pas où se trouvait sa tête, perplexe devant cette attitude résolument contraire à celle exprimer quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
« Je ne parlerai du programme qu'avec mes élèves, lorsque celui-ci sera entièrement établit. Le ministère étant assez réticent à l'usage de certaine forme de magie » déclara-t-elle hésitante à l'idée de parler de cela avec un étranger, et cela même si Rémus affirmait qu'il était sûr.  
  
« Cette imbécile de Fudge ne comprend rien à rien. Les runes par exemples sont très utiles. Je suis certains qu'il n'en connaît même pas leur plus grande utilité, tout comme d'ailleurs la grande majorité des sorciers. » répliqua-t-il à la fin de la phrase de Célia. Tous avaient noté le ton utilisé à la mention du ministre.  
  
« Il ne doit pas apprécier le ministre. Normal si c'est un ancien mangemort » pensa-t-elle. Les paroles de l'homme, trahissait des origines sûrement de Serpentard. Un autre sang pur obnubilé par sa supériorité. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était l'attitude de Rémus à son égard. Elle avait vite noté que son ami jetait souvent des regards vers l'homme. Pas des regards de méfiances, mais de l'inquiétude.  
  
Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas la non-réaction de Rémus. Ils étaient eux aussi de plus en plus intrigués par les deux individus en noirs.  
  
« Si je peux me permettre, et cela sera mon dernier mot, même si cela est difficile à croire, nous assisterons à votre cours. » désignant en même Tonks de la main.  
  
Suite à cette évocation en suivant celle du ministre, Harry reprit le livre de runes et devant l'air surpris du nouveau professeur, continua sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
L'une des nouvelles bizarreries de Harry, était le fait qu'il pouvait en l'espace de quelques secondes passé d'une chose précise à une autre sans visiblement sans rendre compte. Rémus et Tonks supposaient que Harry passait d'un esprit à l'autre, et donc changeait sans même y penser d'occupation. Maintenant, ils y étaient habitués, tout comme des sautes d'humeurs souvent brusques, qui pouvaient causer des problèmes comme celui posé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
L'ensemble des autres personnes présentes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais devant l'inaction de Rémus, ils ne posèrent pas de questions.  
  
A un moment donné, Rémus comprenant que Hermione désirait lui poser une question, la regarda et prit les devants.  
  
« Qui a-t-il Hermione ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle rougissait, trouvant bizarre qu'il s'adresse à elle aussi familièrement même s'il agissait avec elle ainsi depuis l'été d'avant. Le fait de le faire devant un autre professeur lui paraissait bizarre.  
  
« Professeur, je suis certaine que vous connaissez la question que nous voulons vous poser ? »  
  
Rémus sourit au ton utilisé par la jeune fille. Il comprenait qu'avec son statut de professeur de nouveau, elle agirait avec le plus de respect possible. Et cela même s'ils se connaissaient.  
  
«Oui, je connais votre question Mll Granger. Mais je crains que la réponse soit la même que lors de notre dernière entrevue malheureusement. » révéla- t-il à une Hermione qui au ton de Rémus avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne savait rien.  
  
« Cela ne fait rien professeur. » puis avant de reprendre « Avec un peu de chance le professeur Dumbledore est au courant de quelque chose » essayant de se rassurer tout comme Ron, qui en avait bien besoin.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent ou une certaine tension était palpable. Cette tension diminua lorsque les deux préfets quittèrent le compartiment pour effectuer une ronde dans le train. De plus, il devait aller rejoindre leurs amis de maison dans un autre compartiment.  
  
Ils étaient à peine partit, que Célia au grand plaisir des préfet-en-chefs posa la question qu'ils se posaient.  
  
« Tu peux m'expliquer un peu ta drôle de conversation avec Mlle Granger je crois ? »  
  
Rémus la regarda, son air naturel sérieux, sur son visage fit comprendre à Célia que c'était vraiment sérieux.  
  
« La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que cela s'agit de la même personne dont tu veux que je te parle » ses paroles pouvaient paraître énigmatiques mais pas pour elle.  
  
« Harry. Elle désirait des nouvelles de Harry. Tout comme moi elle espérait que tu possèdes des informations » expliqua-t-elle pour elle-même. « Malheureusement cela n'est pas le cas » La question ressemblant bien à une infirmation.  
  
« Je ne dirais pas cela s'y j'étais à votre place » répondit alors Harry, sans quitter des yeux son livre.  
  
Elle regarda rapidement le garçon, puis doutant de ses pensées, interroge du regard Rémus, qui lui jetait un regard noir vers Harry, toujours plonger dans sa lecture.  
  
« En effet, ce n'est pas le cas. » voyant Célia vraiment perplexe s'expliqua « La situation est trop délicate pour en parler pour le moment » puis jetant un coup d'?il aux préfets « Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment »  
  
Touts restèrent silencieux, alors que Célia se demandait les tenants et aboutissants des évènements qui se passait avec Harry car maintenant elle en était bizarrement convaincue que cette personne avait un rapport avec Harry..  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa bien. Rémus discuta un peu avec les préfets qui étaient dans le compartiment par intermittence, et les heures passèrent rapidement.  
  
« Au moins avec vous, on est certain d'apprendre des choses utiles afin de se défendre contre vous-savez-qui ? » la préféte-en-chef approuvant les paroles de son homologue d'un signe de tête, avant de rajouter « Vous êtes le seul et unique professeur à nous apprendre des sorts utiles pour se défendre. Et compte tenu que l'année dernière, nous avons quasiment rien appris d'intéressant et de constructif dans cette matière, nous avons beaucoup de retard à rattraper. »  
  
Rémus les regarda, comprenant parfaitement le sentiments des deux élèves. Ils allaient passé leur ASPIC cette année, et ils s'inquiétaient sur leur réussite aux examens dans sa matière. Il avait appris que les résultats de l'année dernière n'étaient pas vraiment satisfaisant dans cette matière, excepté pour certains étudiants assez doués, principalement à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, cela était de même pour les BUSE dans cette matière, où là aussi, beaucoup avaient eut des difficultés mais moins que les aînés. Tous ceux participant au groupe de défense instauré par Harry entre autre, avaient réussi assez facilement l'examen dans cette matière.  
  
En pensant à cela, il tourna la tête vers Harry, qui ce qui n'étonna en rien le maraudeur dormait, la tête contre la vitre du train. Il sourit alors à Tonks qui tout comme lui le regardait.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tacherai de vous faire travailler au mieux pour que vous arriviez dans de bonnes conditions à la fin de l'année pour passer vos examens finaux » dit-il afin de les rassurer tous les deux. Cela marcha, car les deux élèves semblaient satisfait de la réponse du professeur.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Arathorn : Content d'avoir un nouveau lecteur pour cette fic. La suite est enfin là. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.  
  
Naséis : C'est vrai que ma théorie fait réfléchir. D'ailleurs, c'est son but. La suite de l'histoire ira dans le même sens, vers une réflexion sur plusieurs personnage.  
  
Izabel : C'est vrai qu'elle est surprenante, je l'ai voulu comme cela. Elle reste plausible, même si les implications qui en découlent laisse perplexe Rémus, surtout car elles concernent Dumbledore. Au fur et à mesure où l'histoire va évoluer, on sera de plus en plus d'éléments. La voie que j'emprunte risque d'en troubler certain. On est presque à Poudlard dans ce chapitre, et la discussion ou plutôt la petite altercation entre le trio doit paraître très surprenante.  
  
Obal : Pas d'inquiétude, Harry reste toujours Harry comme il le dit dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs dans les 4, il y a l'ancien Harry (enfin presque, sans certaines caractéristiques appartenant aux autres). Mais à la fin, il ne restera qu'un nouveau Harry, forcément différent de celui des autres Tomes. Pour la prophétie, je n'ai rien imaginé de plus sur elle, mais comme on le verra par la suite, tout est une question d'interprétation. Car comme on la vu dans le tome 5, c'est l'interprétation qui compte. Si Voldemort avait eut toute la prophétie il aurait agit différemment lors de la première attaque contre Harry. Pour moi, l'important est l'interprétation que les gens en font. Et en particulier Dumbledore. Pour répondre à ta dernière question, pour les mises à jours, c'est une question d'organisation. Pour toutes mes fics, j'ai des chapitres d'avance comme cela, même si j'ai des difficultés à écrire, je continue les upload. Et la raison pour laquelle j'ai autant d'histoire en même temps, c'est car j'ai parfois des idées qui m'obsède et qui m'empêche d'écrire. Alors je les mets sur mon pc et elle devienne de nouvelles fics rapidement sur des coups de tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je marche facilement de cette façon. De plus, en écrivant plusieurs fics à la fois, je suis vraiment maudit si je n'ai plus d'idée pour toutes en même temps.  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Tout d'abord merci d'apprécier toujours autant cette fic. Pour répondre à ta première question, cela dépendra de la vitesse d'écriture de cette fic. Et essentiellement du nombre d'idée que j'aurai au cours de la semaine. Néanmoins, je pense possible sauf problème de pouvoir fournir un chapitre par semaine, dans la mesure où cette fic sera la seul que j'aurai encours d'ici quelques semaines. Pour la relation entre Harry et Tonks, pour être tout à fait honnête j'ai une idée de la relation entre eux en ce début de fic. Pour l'instant elle est plus la grande s?ur ou l'amie de Harry. Par la suite il est possible que cela change, qu'ils deviennent plus proche, mais ce n'est pas certain. La différence d'age est un facteur que je ne peux pas éliminer comme cela. Donc on verra bien. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle va jouer un rôle dans cette fic. Personnellement je l'aime bien et je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Pour l'évolution de leur relation, il faudra attendre un peu. Mais j'attends déjà les avis sur celle-ci, car quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront assez proche tout comme d'ailleurs Rémus et Harry. Pour savoir combien de temps je vais laisser Harry avec la tête de Tom, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre, mais je sais à quel moment les choses vont s'arranger, tout est dans la symbolique. Donc patience.  
  
Merci à mes revieweurs pour leurs messages pleins de bon sens et de questions. N'hésitez pas à m'en poser pour un éclaircissement, je vous répondrai.  
  
Je vous avais promis une discussion entre le trio, et il a eut lieu, même si Ron et Hermione n'ont rien dit et qu'ils ignoraient que Harry était en face d'eux. D'ailleurs, ils ne vont pas avoir une véritable discussion avec lui avant plusieurs semaines, même s'ils vont se rendre compte assez rapidement que c'est bien leur ami qui se dissimule derrière ses habits noirs.  
  
J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et sur ce Harry légèrement plus sûr de lui et au comportement si différent de l'ancien.  
  
J'attends vos commentaires. Ainsi que la réponse a une question à propos du prochain chapitre. Dans la mesure où je mets ses chapitres pour l'instant tous les deux semaines, et comme je ne veux pas le mettre dans deux semaines car tout le monde y compris moi seront occupés ce week-end là à lire en français le tome5. Je voudrais savoir si vous voulez avoir chapitre 9 la semaine prochaine ou dans 3 semaines. Je pense connaître votre réponse, mais je vous la demande tout de même.  
  
Sur cela, passez un bon week-end et à la prochaine  
  
By By 


	9. Poudlard pas comme tous les ans

Chapitre 9 : Poudlard pas comme tous les ans.  
  
Lorsque enfin le train arriva à la gare de Prés-au-lard, Harry souffla. Il revenait enfin chez lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Même s'il savait que l'année serait difficile, il était heureux. Tonks et Rémus le sentaient même s'il ne voyait pas le visage du garçon. Ils descendirent du train, provocant à nouveau des expressions principalement de peur sur les visages et dans les yeux des jeunes sorciers qu'ils croisèrent.  
  
Ils montèrent dans la voiture de tête, Célia les accompagnant toujours, silencieusement. Elle se posait des questions, et comptait sur Rémus pour lui répondre. Dumbledore ne lui avait presque pas donné d'informations sur Harry, et depuis qu'elle pensait que c'était lui avec Rémus, s'inquiétait d'autant plus. Pour cette raison, elle ne quittait pas son ancien camarade. Suite aux discussions avec cette personne, et l'attention particulière de Rémus, l'hypothèse comme quoi, Harry se cachait sous ce déguisement devenait de plus en plus plausible.  
  
La calèche les amena rapidement à Poudlard, et il arrivèrent donc dans les premiers aux pieds des grandes portes. Rémus ouvrant la marche, Célia sur son côté, Harry et Tonks juste derrière. Ils arrivaient aux portes, lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent et révélèrent Minerva McGonagall. Elle semblait soulagé en voyant Rémus arrivé, mais son maigre sourire disparu aussitôt en voyant les deux sorciers encapuchonnés derrière lui et Célia.  
  
« Contente de vous voir Rémus. Vous aussi Célia » dit-elle, n'oubliant pas l'une de ses nombreuses élèves.  
  
« Sentiment partagé par nous tous Minerva » déclara une voix provenant de derrière, que Rémus reconnu comme celle de Harry.  
  
Minerva le fixa intensément essayant de reconnaître la voix mais elle fut interrompue par Rémus.  
  
« Nous ne devrions pas rester là » proposa-t-il  
  
« Vous avez raison. Vous devriez aller tous dans la grande salle avant que les élèves n'arrivent » rétorqua-t-elle tout en continuant à regarder la personne qui avait parler.  
  
Rémus accepta d'un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers la salle.  
  
Ils passèrent tous les 4 devant la directrice adjointe qui leva un sourcil d'incompréhension lorsque Tonks et Harry passèrent devant elle.  
  
Le trajet fut plus que silencieux. Harry regardait les couloirs et les murs d'un air absent. Des sensations étranges lui parvenaient à présent. Des sensations jamais ressentit auparavant. Cela le troublait, et il se décida de découvrir d'où elles provenaient. Ces sensations furent d'autant plus fortes lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle.  
  
Il releva la tête vers le plafond et sourit en pensant à sa réaction d'extase en première année lors de son arrivé.  
  
« On devrait prendre plus de temps pour profiter de la magnificence de ce lieu unique dans le monde »  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers lui, ses paroles semblant étranges dans la bouche du jeune homme. Elles contenaient énormément de nostalgie  
  
« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Lunard » demanda-t-il, voyant Rémus le regarder sceptique.  
  
« Si. Bien sûr Mais »  
  
« Je sais, on s'habitue à tout. Même à avoir peur d'un stupide nom » du dépit mélangé à du dégoût dans la voix.  
  
Célia le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il sous-entendait.  
  
Ils reprirent la marche et Rémus les conduisit devant la table de professeurs où Dumbledore et presque l'ensemble du corps enseignant était présent. Ils semblaient eux aussi troublé par les sorciers en noir. Dumbledore aussi, même s'il ne le montra pas. Il connaissait la nature de la mission de Rémus durant l'été, et se doutait de connaître l'identité des deux personnes. Ses yeux balayaient les deux sorciers. Le sourire qu'il arborait en quittant Tonks se transforma en surprise lorsqu'il regarda Harry.  
  
Harry jubilait justement. Cela fonctionnait. Dumbledore ne pouvait voir par delà la cagoule spéciale qu'il portait.  
  
Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du directeur. Comme toujours, il appréciait ce genre de surprise. Néanmoins, il était intrigué, car les yeux de Harry, seuls et uniques parcelles du visage qu'il pouvait voir n'étaient plus verts. Pourtant c'était bien Harry devant lui. Il le sentait.  
  
« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes de retour, compte tenu des circonstances inhabituelles, vous mangerez à la table réservée aux aurores » dit Dumbledore tout en désignant une petite table ronde, sur la gauche de la table des professeurs côté Gryffondor.  
  
« Pour l'instant, seul Maugrey y est. Vous pourrez ainsi lui tenir compagnie » dit-il d'un sourire malicieux.  
  
Harry regarda vers la table, et remarqua Maugrey qui y était assis, et qui les observait lui et Tonks.  
  
« Il risque d'être impossible, d'autant plus qu'il ne devrait pas pouvoir voir lui non plus au travers de ma cagoule » pensa Harry alors qu'il suivait Tonks vers la table en question, alors que le bruit de l'entré des élèves résonnait dans la grande salle.  
  
Ils saluèrent tous les deux Maugrey, celui-ci répondant correctement à Tonks qu'il avait reconnu malgré la cagoule et le léger changement et émit plus un grognement qu'un bonjour à Harry.  
  
Comme l'espérait Harry, malgré l'aide de son ?il si particulier, il ne pouvait pas voir au travers de la cagoule, et cela le rendait encore plus méfiant à l'égard du jeune homme. Son adage vigilance constante s'appliquait vraiment dans ce cas présent.  
  
Harry trop occupé à contempler les élèves rentrer dans la salle ne s'y intéressa pas, même s'il sentait bien le regard de Maugrey sur lui.  
  
Il remarqua bien Ron et Hermione rentré en compagnie de Ginny, de Neville et des autres Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il serait séparé de ses amis, et de sa maison tant que ses problèmes continuaient. Et cela l'attristait, même si la réaction dans le train n'allait pas dans ce sens. Il est vrai que ses réactions actuelles étaient conditionnées par les 3 autres. Et cela, parfois il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Il avait d'ailleurs peur à ce sujet de la réaction des autres élèves et même des professeurs. Il redoutait aussi l'entrevue qu'ils allaient avoir avec Dumbledore, peut-être juste après le banquet. Il savait que lui ne dirait rien d'important au directeur, mais redoutait le pouvoir de persuasion de celui-ci sur Tonks et Rémus, et cela même s'il leur faisait pleinement confiance. Son unique soulagement, était que le directeur à l'instar d'autres, refuserait de les forcer à parler.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis le professeur McGonagall entra, les premières années la suivant docilement, regardant autour d'eux. La première entrée dans la grande salle était toujours impressionnant pour les nouveaux élèves.  
  
Ce qui intéressa le plus Harry, fut la chanson du choixpeau. Tous les ans, depuis qu'il était utilisé, il changeait les paroles accueillant les élèves. Cette année il ne dérogea pas à la règle. Alors que le silence se faisait tout seul dans la salle, le choipeau commença à chanter.  
  
Il y a plus de 1000 ans, un rêve fut formulé.  
  
De cela naquit une école tant renommée.  
  
Quatre sorciers s'étaient ligués. Pour Poudlard créé.  
  
Elle fut construite, dans une région tant aimée.  
  
De par l'instigatrice de la fabuleuse idée.  
  
Des taches à tous en ont été confiées.  
  
Car ensemble nulle ne pouvait les arrêter.  
  
Poufsouffle fut la première à s'y consacrer.  
  
Serdaigle la rejoint sans hésiter.  
  
Serpentard vint d'une lointaine contrée.  
  
Gryffondor suivit sa destiné.  
  
Tous ont participé à la construction si désiré.  
  
Maintenant qu'ils s'en sont allés  
  
A moi la tâche de choisir votre destiné.  
  
Et dans quelle maison vous serez confiés.  
  
A Serdaigle, l'intelligent est intéressé  
  
A Poufsouffle l'important la loyauté  
  
A Serpentard rien de mieux qu'un rusé  
  
A Gryffondor courage inespéré  
  
Dans l'une d'elle vous irez  
  
Comme toujours à moi de décider !  
  
Pas la peine d'essayer de me tromper  
  
Car à moi vos qualités seront révélées  
  
Il y eut une pause, puis soudain la chanson reprit, à croire que le choipeau avait oublié un élément.  
  
Ami et ennemi prenez garde à l'héritier  
  
Car de plusieurs cette année seront révélés  
  
Mais de un seul dépendra votre destiné.  
  
Sur ces paroles plus obscures, le choixpeau content de lui cessa de parler, reprenant alors sa forme habituelle. Laissant toute l'assistance étonnée par la fin de la chanson. Dumbledore lui-même fut circonspect. Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall reprit très vite des esprits, et commença l'appel des noms pour la répartition, le directeur profitant de cela pour réfléchir au dernières phrases de la chanson.  
  
Harry ayant obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait suivit à peine la répartition. De toute façon, il ne s'intéressait pas à celle-ci. Il resta silencieux, ne parlant pas avec les personnes l'entourant. Il fut trop occupé par l'observation des élèves et des professeurs. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses depuis sa dernière journée à Poudlard près de 2 mois avant. Néanmoins, une des paroles du choipeau lui semblait bizarre. Il décida de ne pas y penser trop pour le moment, et ses yeux se déplacèrent vers les autres tables.  
  
Il regarda plus précisément ses amis à la table de Gryffondor qui devait se demander où il était. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles d'eux, avant l'épisode du train. Rémus lui avait seulement dit qu'ils allaient tous bien lorsqu'il était allé manger au Terrier avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley.  
  
Il fixa aussi intensément la nouvelle professeur qui allait enseigner la nouvelle matière uniquement pour les dernières années. Elle était à gauche de la table des professeurs, non loin de Hagrid. Elle regarda dans sa direction, et se posa comme tout le monde des questions à son sujet, mais ne remarqua rien. Harry en fut soulagé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la répartition étant terminé, Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
« Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, malgré le climat actuel dans notre pays. J'espère que vous êtes aussi tous prêts pour cette nouvelle année qui commence."  
  
Harry n'écouta pas vraiment les paroles du directeur. Elles se voulaient toujours rassurantes. Néanmoins, Harry savait que le directeur essayait de garder un esprit calme dans l'école.  
  
« Je voudrais dès à présent vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM qui n'en est pas un car il a déjà occupé ce poste il y a 3 ans, le professeur Lupin » annonça-t-il invitant Rémus à se lever devant l'acclamation des Gryffondor suivant la réaction des Weasley et d'Hermione. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Serpentard ne réagissant quasiment pas.  
  
« Merci pour lui »proclama le directeur « Mais avant que vous arrêtiez d'applaudir, je voudrais vous présenter le professeur Hart qui assurera un nouveau cours pour les élèves de 7ème années. Ainsi que les cours de DCFM lorsque le professeur Lupin sera indisposé même si ce terme n'est pas tout à fait correct. » annonça-t-il alors que Célia se levait tout comme Rémus avant elle.  
  
Elle fut aussi acclamée par les élèves. Cela était en effet assez rare d'avoir un nouveau professeur, autre que le nouveau de DCFM évidemment.  
  
Lorsque le silence revint, Dumbledore essaya d'expliquer la situation, même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les éléments.  
  
« Comme vous l'avez constaté, Poudlard a le plaisir d'accueillir de nouveau l'ex-auror Maugey Fol ?il. » jetant un regard aux trois personnes assises à la petite table. « Durant cette année, lui et d'autres aurors seront présents pour sécuriser plus l'école ainsi que les sorties au Prés-au-lard qui comme toujours seront réservés aux élèves de troisièmes années et plus. Elles seront aussi plus encadrées que les années précédentes. »  
  
Un grand nombre d'élèves furent rassurer de la nouvelle, pensant qu'avec cet état de guerre, il y aurait des restrictions au niveau de ces sorties. Malheureusement, comme ils allaient le découvrir par la suite, cela allait être le cas. Mais pour le moment, la présence d'aurors dans l'école pour augmenter la sécurité des lieux était réconfortante. Même si cela entravait encore plus la vie de certains sorciers dans Poudlard.  
  
Le repas apparu enfin, et même si Harry ne mourait pas de faim, il mangea bien. Il décida tout de même de ne montrer pas trop d'ardeur à ce sujet, de peur de faire de la peine à Tonks. S'il mangeait de façon outrageuse, cela serait interprété comme quoi il mourrait de faim ou comme cela n'était pas le cas, les repas qu'il prenait n'étaient pas très bons. Il commençait à la connaître suffisamment, pour savoir que même si elle prenait les boutades sur ses talents de cuisinière en souriant, cela lui faisait de la peine au fond d'elle-même. Ayant été pendant des années rabaissées à longueur de journée, il savait très bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir plus que les autres. Cela était une des raisons, pour laquelle, il ne la jugeait pas sur sa cuisine et encore moins sur sa maladresse. D'ailleurs, elle semblait l'être de moins en moins depuis quelques temps.  
  
Une fois que le repas fut terminé, Harry regarda à nouveau les autres tables, reconnaissant ses amis ou non. Cela était bizarre qu'en 5 années d'études, il ne connaissait toujours pas l'ensemble des élèves de son année. Il s'était rendu compte de ce fait l'année d'avant lors de la première réunion de ce qui allait devenir la DA. En effet, il ne connaissait pas tous ses condisciples y participant. En cela, les paroles de rassemblement de toutes les forces souhaitées par Dumbledore semblaient justifiées. Même si Harry était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec les Serpentard.  
  
Pensant ainsi à ses ennemis, il porta son regard vers la table la plus éloignée de la sienne. Voyant Tonks surveiller son manège, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :  
  
« Il semblerait que le vieu. enfin Dumbledore ait préféré placer la table des aurors loin des serpentard. »  
  
« C'est vrai, un accident peut arriver très rapidement surtout. »  
  
« Que les réflexes instantanés des aurors face à des Serpentard risquent de faire des dégâts sur ceux-ci » terminant la phrase de l'aurore qui approuva non sans rire.  
  
« Et dire qu'ils sont en tout cas pour la plupart des futurs mangemorts ou rejetons de mangemorts. En cela, ils sont des espions parfaits à Poudlard. D'ici demain, il sera que nous sommes ici. A la maison » annonça-t-il lugubrement, même si Tonks sentait du réconfort au mot maison.  
  
Le directeur se leva, le silence se faisant aussitôt.  
  
« Maintenant que nous sommes tous reput, je vous souhaite à tous une douce et agréable nuit. »  
  
Puis regardant plusieurs élèves en bout de table pour la plupart, « Préfet, accompagnez les nouveaux jusqu'aux dortoirs. »  
  
Aussitôt, 8 préfets se levèrent, encadrant les nouveaux et partant rapidement et sans cohue hors de la salle.  
  
Harry reconnu, Ginny et Luna qui assuraient toutes les deux leur nouveau statue dans leur maison respective. Dès que tous les premières années furent sorties, l'ensemble des autres élèves se levèrent et quittèrent silencieusement la salle. Les préfets partant plus rapidement afin de donner les mots de passe.  
  
Rémus quitta la table des professeurs après avoir parler quelques instants au directeurs, et alla directement vers Tonks et Harry qui attendait à la table.  
  
« Allez dans vos chambres, moi je vais aller expliquer la situation à.. » il s'arrêta sentant Harry se crisper « Je divulguerai que l'essentiel. » ce qui rassura tout de suite le jeune sorcier.  
  
« Je veux bien, mais elles sont où nos chambres ? » demanda Tonks  
  
La question simple fit se gifler mentalement Rémus. Il fit un signe à Tonks avant de retourner vers Dumbledore, qui sourit en entendant la question du professeur.  
  
« Regarde le vieux fou, content de lui, fier de tourner en bourrique Rémus. » cracha-t-il dans sa cagoule de façon que seul Tonks ne l'entende.  
  
Il ne la vit pas sourire bien sûr, surtout qu'elle était assez ennuyé de réagir de la sorte, envers le célèbre directeur. Mais il était vrai que les facéties du plus puissant sorcier du siècle peut-être énervaient parfois même ses relations proches.  
  
Rémus revint vers eux, donnant le lieu et surtout le mot de passe des appartements qu'ils allaient utiliser.  
  
Tonks et Harry quittèrent ensuite le grande salle, devant les regards toujours interloqués des professeurs.  
  
Après un trajet silencieux dans les couloirs, plusieurs professeurs entrèrent à la suite de Dumbledore dans son bureau. Les 4 directeurs des maisons, Célia, Maugrey et Rémus participaient à cette réunion de rentré spéciale. Ils prirent place face au bureau du directeur, Rémus réalisant alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu face à Dumbledore.  
  
Il soupira ce qui fit sourire le directeur avant que celui-ci ne reprenne un regard sérieux sur son auditoire.  
  
« La première question que nous devons tous nous poser, est de connaître l'identité des deux personnes, même si je pense avoir raison en affirmant que Harry est la seconde. » déclara-t-il, provocant un choc parmi les professeurs. En effet, seule Célia semblait avoir comprit cela.  
  
« C'est cela Albus. C'est bien Harry. » confirma Rémus alors que la surprise se lisait sur les visages de presque tous les professeurs. Rogue arborait un air de dégoût comme toujours quand il était question de Harry qui n'échappa pas à Rémus qui lui lança un regard noir en retour.  
  
« Pourquoi se cache-t-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à voir à travers la cagoule qu'il porte ? » demanda d'un ton féroce qui le caractérisait Maugrey.  
  
« Je suis content d'apprendre que je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai eut peur un moment que cela venait de mon grand age » Albus désirant calmé la situation et à la détendre ce qu'il fit à merveille. Malgré que lui aussi se posait les mêmes questions que Maugrey. C'était surtout le fait de ce qu'il avait vu qui lui posait problème.  
  
Il posa ses yeux bleus sur Rémus qui se sentit inconfortable, tout comme il l'était avant comme élève. Néanmoins, il essaya de ne pas le montrer surtout auprès des autres professeurs, histoire de réputation et d'amour propre.  
  
Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre au directeur.  
  
« La situation est bien plus compliquer qu'au début. Certains problèmes sont apparu peu après son anniversaire, changeant considérablement . » il fit une pause cherchant ses mots avant de reprendre, ses yeux fuyant ceux du directeur. « Il est confronté à certains problèmes que personne ne peut résoudre à sa place. Et comme je vous l'ai dit dans la dernière lettre, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le confronter pour le moment aux autres étudiants, en tout cas pas de façon traditionnelle. »  
  
Au vue des visages, il comprenait que les autres sorciers semblaient perdus.  
  
« Tout comme moi, il y a encore plusieurs semaines » pensa-t-il  
  
« C'est pour cela que tu as demandé à ce qu'il reste sous le garde de quelqu'un, Tonks en l'occurrence » demanda Albus le faisant revenir vers lui.  
  
« Tonks » hoqueta Minerva. « Albus vous avez confié Harry à Tonks, et cela pendant les vacances. Je croyais qu'elle était en repos à l'étranger suite à son passage à St Mangouste » Minerva semblait plus que surprise en apprenant la nouvelle, limite outré.  
  
« J'ai pensé qu'elle était bien placée pour aider Rémus avec Harry, dans la mesure où je sais qu'elle l'apprécie. »  
  
Minerva ne semblait pas vraiment satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle ne doutait pas des qualités de l'aurore qu'elle avait eut comme élève plusieurs années plus tôt, mais elle était assez excentrique et parfois son comportement n'était pas tout à fait convenable pour son poste d'auror. En vérité, elle doutait qu'elle puisse s'occuper de Harry convenablement, surtout s'il avait des problèmes.  
  
Rémus comprenant que le professeur avait des doutes, défendit son amie. Il en ressentait le devoir.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva. Tout s'est très bien passé avec elle et Harry. D'ailleurs, je pense que je ne serais pas arrivé à aider Harry tout seul. Ils sont devenus assez proche, tout comme moi d'eux. La différence d'age entre eux étant faible, elle peut l'aider là où j'en suis incapable. D'ailleurs, elle a réussi à le faire parler plus que moi. Et ça, je suis persuadé que Albus ici présent doit en être satisfait» termina-t-il en reposant son regard sur celui du directeur, qui lui sourit en réponse.  
  
« Je crois que cela doit vous rassurer Minerva ? »  
  
Elle répondit par un signe de tête.  
  
« Par contre, cela n'explique pas le fait qu'ils portent tous les deux des habits les faisant ressembler à des mangemorts si Severus me permet l'expression » faisant grogner faiblement le professeur de potion et Maugrey.  
  
Toutes les personnes se posaient aussi cette questions, et heureusement Rémus avait la réponse à celle-ci. Elle lui avait posé des problèmes, mais il possédait enfin la réponse.  
  
« Je répondrai en disant tout simplement, qu'il porte les séquelles des évènements de Privet Drive. Il refuse que les autres le voient ainsi, pour le moment en tout cas » déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement que possible. « Il ne veut pas être prit en pitié. Il veut faire face totalement » Son ton était des plus triste, histoire de peiné certains professeurs. Ils savaient que Minerva malgré son impartialité aimait bien Harry, sa détermination à l'aider pour devenir auror le prouvait. Il savait aussi que le minuscule professeur d'enchantement l'appréciait aussi, et cela encore plus depuis la premier tâche du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Le sort acio pour attirer son balai l'avait vraiment enchanter. Pour terminer, il était aussi persuadé que Célia connaissant Lily et James réagirait tout comme eux.  
  
Cela dérangeait le maraudeur de mentir aussi honteusement à des personnes qu'il respectait et appréciait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. A la vue des visages, il sourit intérieurement de satisfaction.  
  
« Cela fonctionne » se rejouit-il.  
  
« Très bien Rémus. Si cela en doit être ainsi, alors cela sera le cas le temps nécessaire. Pour les élèves, il va falloir expliquer la situation et »  
  
« Non Albus. » l'interrompit-il « Il est préférable pour le moment que les élèves ne sachent pas que c'est Harry. Ou en tout cas pour quelques semaines si possible, même si je doute que cela le soit. »  
  
« Les rumeurs circulent vite. Le rapprochement sera vite fait, car si vous êtes tous les 3 ici, c'est car tu désires qu'il suive ses cours non ? »  
  
« Biens sûr qu'il va suivre ses cours. D'ailleurs, il y a un autre problème » annonça-t-il faiblement.  
  
« Encore un » répéta Rogue qui trouvait de plus en plus stupide tant de mystère. Rémus ne releva pas et continua.  
  
« Pour le moment, il faut que Tonks ou moi soit avec lui. Il a d'autres problèmes que je n'exposerai pas ici. La seule chose que je doit dire qui est aussi la plus importante et qu'il ne peut pas utiliser sa magie. Pour le moment en tout cas. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de lui demander d'exécuter des sorts. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je souhaite que Tonks assiste au cours avec lui entre autre. »  
  
Rogue grogna devant cette demande et faillit répliquer, mais le directeur parla en premier.  
  
« D'accord. Cela explique les habits de Tonks par la même occasion » affirma-t-il « As-tu d'autres informations à nous communiquer ? »  
  
« Oui. Harry a changé depuis deux mois. Et autant vous le dire, vous risquez d'être vraiment surpris. Ses réactions actuellement après ce qu'il s'est produit en juin et à présent, sont particulières et complètement imprévisibles. En l'occurrence, il exprime de plus en plus ses désaccords et animosité envers certaines personnes. » énonça-t-il en jetant un regard éloquent en direction de Rogue.  
  
« Je peux assurer qu'il t'adore encore plus que t'adorait feu son père. Et à ta place, je ferais vraiment attention car il te tient comme l'un des responsables de la mort de Sirius. »  
  
« Si tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner par tes paroles et les agissements d'un sale gamin, tu te trompes lourdement Rémus. Et d'aill. »  
  
« Ferme là Severus » cria Rémus surprenant ainsi tout le monde. « Compte tenu que Harry a un sérieux problème avec sa magie, il ne faudrait pas trop l'énervé comme tu l'as toujours fait. Car même sans baguette, il n'est pas sans défense » termina-t-il plus posément, retrouvant son calme  
  
Tous le fixèrent. Il était en effet rare de le voir s'emporter de la sorte. L'une des seules fois que Dumbledore l'avait vu ainsi était suite à la mort des Potter. Cette colère étant alors injustement reporté sur Sirius. Le directeur fut intrigué par une phrase de Rémus.  
  
« Il y a un problème avec sa magie ? »  
  
Rémus le regarda hésitant. Suite aux paroles de Rogue, il avait laissé échapper une information sur laquelle il ne voulait pas s'étendre. Le mal étant déjà fait, il en parla.  
  
« Depuis l'incident à Privet Drive, Harry a de petits problèmes. »  
  
« Que s'est il passé réellement là-bas, ? » demanda Minerva soucieuse de comprendre.  
  
Harry n'ayant pas vraiment expliqué les faits, Rémus n'hésita pas à exposer sa théorie même s'il avait des blancs. Il savait que c'était Harry.  
  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense que c'est Harry qui a causé cela mais de façon non intentionnelle. Sa magie a été fortement troublé après la mort tragique de Sirius. Et je pense tout simplement qu'il a craqué. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, il tenait sa baguette. Mais il ne s'en est pas servit pour détruire la maison. »  
  
« Comment peux tu en être certain Rémus. Il est suffisamment vicieux pour vouloir détruire cette maison et ses moldus en même temps » déclara Rogue, de la haine distillée dans les paroles.  
  
« Cela suffit Severus » beugla Maugrey qui n'aimait pas que l'il attaque ainsi Harry qui n'était pas là pour se défendre. « Vous êtes mal placé pour dire cela surtout avec votre passé »  
  
Rogue changea de couleurs aux paroles de l'ex-auror mais ne répliqua pas.  
  
« Tu penses Rémus que s'est Harry qui a fait sauter la baraque, et sans utiliser sa baguette. Par pure réflexe défensif comme les jeunes sorciers »  
  
« Exactement. D'ailleurs, les rapports de Arabella sur les accidents qu'il a provoqué lorsqu'il était petit tendent vers cette direction. » enchaina-t- il.  
  
« Ouai. Mais généralement, les jeunes sorciers causent des accidents légers comme bouger des objets par exemple » les professeurs acquiescèrent de la tête. Cela était souvent le cas.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais Harry a toujours fait preuve d'une tendance à provoquer des actions plus spectaculaires » rajouta le directeur.  
  
« Comme quoi par exemple »  
  
« Par exemple, réussir à faire repousser ses cheveux ou transplanner »  
  
« Transplanner » firent Maugrey et Mineva.  
  
« Oui. Il semble qu'il a un jour transplanner pour échappé à son cousin et s'est retrouvé sur le toit de son école »  
  
« Et bien, il semble être habitué à faire des choses peu ordinaire et cela depuis longtemps. » concéda Maugrey surpris même s'il ne le montrait pas.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas qu'un enfant puisse faire cela. Mais comme Albus le dit, Harry n'est pas ordinaire. »  
  
« Arrêtez de dire cela. Harry est tout à fait normal. Il ne faut surtout pas le traiter comme s'il était différent. Vous lui avez donné des responsabilités qu'un garçon de son age ne devrais pas avoir Albus. Alors cesser de dire qu'il est différent. » s'emporta Rémus  
  
Il savait à présent que Harry ne supportait pas la vision que les autres sorciers, et cela bien avant d'avoir la tête de Jedusor.  
  
« Très bien Rémus, je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire par-là. La question que je me pause à présent, c'est dans combien de temps Harry sera capable de pouvoir utiliser sa magie normalement. Car tu le sais très bien, il ne pourra pas continuer entièrement ses études sans utiliser sa baguette. »  
  
La question du directeur était logique, et Rémus le savait très bien.  
  
Il répondit, alors que son visage prenait une expression triste. « Malheureusement, je ne le sais pas. Pour cela, il va falloir attendre que Harry aille mieux, et qu'il surmonte totalement les épreuves de l'année dernière. »  
  
Rémus répondit, sincèrement car en effet il ne connaissait pas la réponse, comme personne d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, il savait très bien que ce problème n'avait aucun rapport avec le moral de Harry. c'était bien plus compliqué que cela.  
  
« Nous ferons tous de notre mieux pour qu'il passe bien cette épreuve qui je le pense doit être difficile pour lui » compatit le directeur. « Je donnerai des instructions aux enseignants pour qu'il le fasse travailler que la théorie lorsque la pratique est nécessaire. Je suis sûr que Tonks sera capable de l'aider tout comme ses amis lorsqu'il pourra à nouveau agir comme il l'entend » continua Dumbledore.  
  
Rémus fut rassuré par les paroles du directeur, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.  
  
« Nous trouverons donc une histoire pour les élèves afin qu'ils ne posent pas trop de questions. Mais je crains que cela ne fasse pas vraiment illusion très longtemps »  
  
« Cela sera suffisant, pour nous permettre de nous retourner et de trouver d'autres solutions. » voulu se rassurer Rémus. Il savait très bien lui aussi que cela était le gros problème. Garder l'anonymat de Harry le plus longtemps possible.  
  
« Rémus, je profite de ta présence pour que tu demande à Harry de reprendre ses cours d'occlumencie avec moi cette fois-ci. Et cela afin qu'une tragédie similaire au mois de juin ne se reproduise pas. De plus, cela lui permettra aussi de pouvoir passer des nuits sans cauchemars. » proposa le directeur.  
  
Rémus le fixa fronçant un sourcil, hésitant réellement à répondre à la question. Il continua à fixer le directeur, et lui déclara : « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Pour être franc, Harry est dans un état d'esprit proche de celui dans lequel il a accompagné votre retour à Poudlard en juin. Celui dans lequel il était quand il a pour employé un euphémisme, ranger à sa façon votre bureau. »  
  
Cette phrase fut accompagné par un soupir du directeur qui bougea vers l'arrière de sa chaise derrière son bureau.  
  
« Je pense qu'il est donc raisonnable que j'attende un peu pour commencer cela avec lui »  
  
« Oui je le pense. Surtout, que ne pouvant pas utiliser sa magie comme il le souhaite, cet art est plus fatiguant pour lui » compléta Rémus, sachant que le directeur renonçait à ce projet.  
  
Le directeur regard à nouveau Rémus puis l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Il savait très bien que Rémus lui cachait des choses sur Harry. Cela l'intriguait énormément. L'état de santé du garçon le préoccupait, surtout que dans sa première lettre peu avant fin juillet, Rémus lui révélait que Harry suite à l'explosion était assez faible et fatigué, mais qu'il reprenait très vite des forces. Il ne parlait pas des problèmes de magie et encore moins les problèmes physiques évoqués aujourd'hui. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était son incapacité à lui et à Maugrey à discerner le visage de Harry. Sans oublier les yeux qui semblaient être d'une couleur différente.  
  
Il avait beau tourner et retourner ces problèmes dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas de solutions. Lui Albus Dumbledore ne trouvait pas les réponses posé par un de ses élèves. L'une des seules fois que cela c'était produit, il était alors professeur de métamorphose, et avait comme élève un certain Jedusor.  
  
« Troublante comparaison » laissa-t-il échappé alors que Fumseck le regardait, installé près du bureau.  
  
Tonks et Harry sortirent rapidement de la salle, sentant les regards des professeurs sur eux. Ils s'engagèrent dans des escaliers que Harry connaissait, mais rapidement, il débouchèrent dans un couloir inconnu pour lui.  
  
« C'est l'aile des appartements réservés aux invités »lui expliqua Tonks « Nous sommes logés comme des personnes importantes. Ce qui est normal tu ne crois pas » riant à présent.  
  
« Cela changera du trou à mangemort dans lequel nous logions depuis mi- juillet »rajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
« Eh je ne te permets pas. C'est moi qui ai trouvé ce logement et je n'ai eut ni le temps nécessaire ni le choix » dit-elle outré.  
  
« Calme Tonks. Tu oublies que j'ai dormit dans un placard sous l'escalier pendant des années. Alors pour moi, cela convenait parfaitement. De plus, il est préférable d'avoir cela que d'être mal entouré. Tu ne crois pas ? » sa voix redevenant se faisant charmeur.  
  
« Si c'est vrai. Je crois que c'est ici »  
  
Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant une sorte de nymphe se baignant les pieds dans un cour d'eau.  
  
En voyant la scène, Tonks prit un air fâché.  
  
« Il est vraiment énervant hein » dit Harry espièglement  
  
« Qui ça ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de retrouver un calme.  
  
« Le vieux fou voyons » répondit Harry malicieusement.  
  
Tonks le regarda enfin comme elle le pouvait, et il vu sous sourire naître, lorsqu'elle abaissa sa capuche.  
  
« Je te l'accorde. Il a tendance à en faire un peu trop avec ses idées spéciales »  
  
« Excusez-moi, mais si vous désirez entrer, il faut me donner le mot de passe » demanda une voix enchanteresse provenant du tableau.  
  
Harry et Tonks fixèrent la jeune femme qui les regardait à la fois surprise et contente de servir comme gardien. C'était en effet un honneur pour un tableau d'assurer cette tache.  
  
Tonks la regarda, puis concéda à lui donner le mot de passe, et elle ouvrit le passage aux appartements. Les deux sorciers entrèrent, et enlevèrent rapidement leur tunique.  
  
« Tu peux enlever cette cagoule si spéciale Harry »dit Tonks alors qu'elle visitait les pièces.  
  
Il y avait une salle servant de salle de hall et de transition vers 4 portes une au milieu qui donnait place à une salle de bain parfaitement honorable. Les trois autres portes donnaient accès à trois chambres.  
  
Les décors de l'appartement rappelaient ceux de la tour Gryffondor à Harry. Le rouge et l'or étaient les couleurs dominantes. Aimant toujours ces couleurs, cela ne le dérangeait pas, même si les couleurs des autres maisons lui correspondaient aussi à présent au fond de son être.  
  
« C'est pas mal du tout qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Tonks alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur un divan moelleux près de la cheminé où un feu grondait.  
  
« Cela ressemble un peu à la salle commune » répondit Harry qui avait toujours garder sa cagoule.  
  
« Tu sais, tu peux l'enlever, personne ne viendra ici sans autorisation »  
  
« Je sais, et justement, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de changer le mot de passe pour plus de sécurité » proposa-t-il se laissant aussi tomber comme une masse sur un second divan.  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, Rémus entra dans les appartements, y trouvant Tonks installé tranquillement sur le même divan. Le voyant entré, elle releva la tête essayant de connaître les pensés du maraudeur.  
  
« A ta tête, la réunion avec Dumbledore a été fructueuse »  
  
« Tu peux le dire » répondit-il en regardant dans la pièce la présence de Harry.  
  
« Il dort à présent. A peine rentré, il a préféré se coucher. Son retour ici est plus éprouvant pour lui que prévu » expliqua-t-elle alors que son regard se portait vers la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.  
  
« Tu dois avoir raison. Le fait de voir ses amis et ne pas pouvoir leur parler doit être dur pour lui »  
  
« D'un autre côté, vu comment il leur a parlé dans le train, cela est peut- être judicieux qu'il ne leur parle pas » rajouta Rémus alors que Tonks repensait à cette discussion, où le comportement de Harry ressemblait plus à celui d'un Serpentard que celui d'un Gryffondor.  
  
« Espérons en tout cas, qu'il ne se comporte pas ainsi avec tout le monde »  
  
« Nous pouvons espérer, mais je compte sur toi pour pouvoir le surveiller à défaut de le contrôler »  
  
A ces paroles, Tonks eut l'impression de recevoir une tâche des plus difficile pour elle, tout comme pour n'importe lequel des sorciers en charge de Harry.  
  
« A la fois cela me réjouit et me fait très peur. » avoua-t-elle faisant sourire Rémus par sa spontanéité.  
  
« Tu as en effet l'air ravit par la tâche qui t'incombe » le taquina-t-il  
  
Elle lui répondit par une grimace, avant de partir elle aussi se coucher, le laissant seul dans la salle.  
  
« Espérons que cela se passera bien, en tout cas tant que Harry n'est pas redevenu entièrement lui-même »  
  
Il regarda la porte de la chambre du garçon, avant d'aller lui aussi se coucher.  
  
Plus tôt, dans une salle commune du château, celle des Gryffondor, deux préfets discutaient au coin du feu, alors que tous les élèves de leur maison étaient couchés depuis longtemps.  
  
« Alors Ron tu ne trouves pas que cette année commence d'une façon bizarre »  
  
« Si tu veux parler des nouveaux professeurs et du retour de Maugrey à l'école, tu as raison, c'est nouveau, mais au moins, nous apprendrons beaucoup »  
  
Elle le regarda, un air surpris sur le visage.  
  
« Je pensais plutôt à la présence des deux personnes avec Rémus dans le train »  
  
« A c'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus » marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux de peur de décevoir Hermione, qui sourit en voyant l'attitude de son ami.  
  
Il pouvait parfois agir de façon idiote en réfléchissant après, mais parfois, il pouvait être touchant, comme à ce moment précis, regrettant son manque de réflexion.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai.. je t'apprécie comme tu l'es » se rattrapa-t- elle baissant la tête baissé afin que Ron ne remarque pas le léger rougissement de la jeune fille.  
  
Il leva un sourcil en comprenant qu'il devait avoir louper quelque chose d'important, et fronça donc les sourcils.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de réfléchir sur ce sujet ce soir » de toute évidence, elle désirait arrêter la discussion avant un autre dérapage.  
  
« Nous devrions continuer la suite demain, lorsque nos idées seront claires dans nos têtes » renchérit-elle avant de se lever sans attendre la réponse de son ami. Elle ressentait de plus en plus de trouble en elle.  
  
« D'accord bonne nuit Hermione » lui dit-il alors qu'elle montait vers son dortoir.  
  
Il la regarda disparaître avant de souffler lourdement et de monter lui aussi se coucher, et rejoindre sont dortoir, où malheureusement son meilleur ami manquait toujours à l'appel parmi les ronflements des 3 autres occupants.  
  
Le premier jour de classe commença très doucement pour les étudiants de 6ème années. Lorsque les Gryffondor pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, relativement de bonne heure, ils étaient assez contents d'être de retour, même si deux parmi eux se posait des questions sur la non-présence de leur ami.  
  
Ron et Hermione pensant et malgré les réponses négatives de Dumbledore aux Weasley que Harry se trouvait à Poudlard. Le château étant l'endroit du monde magique le plus sécurisé, dans une certaine mesure meilleur que Gringott qui il faut se souvenir avait été cambriolé 5 ans plus tôt.  
  
Ils avaient donc déchanté en comprenant que Harry n'avait pas passé l'été à l'école. La question qui se reposait alors était de savoir où il était en ce moment précis.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : Pas de problème pour le retard, l'important est que le chapitre te plaise. Content que le dialogue te plaise aussi, personnellement, j'imagine très cette scène lors du mariage de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
Gandalf le blanc : Je suis content un nouveau revieweur. Pas d'inquiétude avec ce quadruplement, il risque de durer quelque temps.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : C'est vrai que cela doit être vraiment surprenant voir traumatisant d'avoir la tête de son pire ennemi. Pour savoir ce que va faire Harry avec la plume, la paire de gant et le livre de runes, il va falloir attendre. D'ailleurs, c'est la paire de gants qui livrera son secret en premier.  
  
Obal : Désolez pour l'attente, mais il faut me donner du temps pour corriger le chapitre et surtout commencé les suivants.  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Pour l'action, cela va être difficile pour le moment, car ce chapitre était terminé tout comme le prochain en tout cas quasiment lorsque j'ai reçu ta review. Donc l'action ou plus précisément l'animation, car il y a plusieurs notion à action commencera surtout lors des premiers cours et surtout celui de potion. Pour répondre à ta première question, à l'origine Harry devait être répartit. Cela était même une des idées de bases que j'ai eut dès le début et cela avant de décider de lire le tome5. Ensuite, les idées ont un peu évolué, et comme je voulais que Rémus et Tonks participent plus, avec Harry, j'ai renoncé. Je peux d'ailleurs te dire si cela t'intéresse qu'il serait aller à Poufsouffle. Si tu cherches le pourquoi de cette maison, la réponse sera évoquée plus tard comme tu le verras. Pour la DA, elle continuera, de façon plus privée, j'entends par-là avec peut être moins d'élèves, des Serdaigle peut-être. Par contre, il y a des chances que Rémus et Tonks y soit pour Tonks c'est sûr pour Rémus pas certain, il est professeur et ne doit pas avantagé seulement certains de ses élèves. Voila, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, et si tu en as d'autres, n'hésites pas, j'y répondrai.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre qui est venu assez tôt comme promis. Par contre, le prochain cela sera pour 2 semaines, d'ailleurs la semaine prochaine, nous serons tous occupés à autre chose.  
  
J'attends vos réactions et questions sur ce chapitre, votre avis sur les différentes actions et réactions de chacun m'intéresse. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous aimé le chanson du choixpeau.  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la première matinée de l'année, sans cours mais avec une discussion avec Minerva McGonagall. Vous verrez aussi un Harry avec divers aspects de sa personnalité. 


	10. Discussion : nauséabond ou émotion

Chapitre 10 : Discussion : nauséabond ou émotion  
  
La première matinée de cours, n'en était pas réellement une. En effet, les élèves rentrant officiellement au niveau ASPIC, passaient la matinée avec leur directeur afin que celui-ci explique les nouveaux devoirs en tant qu'étudiant et donner des informations importantes pour les deux dernières années d'études à Poudlard.  
  
De ce fait, les Gryffondor rejoignaient assez joyeusement la classe de métamorphose pour passer plusieurs heures avec McGonagall. Connaissant le caractère de la directrice, ils allaient avoir des informations strictes et utiles.  
  
Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de classe qu'ils côtoyaient depuis leur première année, joyeusement et ne remarquèrent pas la présence de deux personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées de loin le soir d'avant au banquet.  
  
Harry regarda entrer ses amis, du fond de la classe où il était installé en compagnie de Tonks, un léger pincement au c?ur, sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir leur parler avant quelques semaines encore.  
  
Lorsque tous les élèves de la maison de 6ème année furent assis dans la salle, McGonagall prit la parole après avoir prit place à son bureau.  
  
« Heureux de vous accueillir en tant que nouveaux élèves du niveau ASPIC. » son regard se porta sur les élèves un à un et en terminant par les deux sorciers au fond de la pièce qu'elle connaissait à présent.  
  
« Je suis contente que vous ayez tous réussi à obtenir suffisamment de BUSE l'année dernière. Mais autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je compte sur vous tous pour obtenir vos ASPIC d'ici 2 ans. » déclara-t-elle strictement et le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui fit naître des sourires crisper sur le visage de plusieurs élèves.  
  
Harry se pencha doucement vers Tonks, puis lui murmura  
  
« Débarrassé des BUSE, elle nous met la pression tout de suite, comme si nous n'en avions pas déjà suffisamment au jour d'aujourd'hui » une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
  
Minerva qui avait détecté une parole lança un regard noir dans sa direction qu'il ignora tout simplement. Tonks profita ensuite de la continuation du discours du professeur pour répondre le plus discrètement que possible.  
  
« Elle était déjà comme cela lorsque j'étais ici à ta place » chuchota-t- elle  
  
Harry sourit intérieurement, son intuition était la bonne. Il avait en effet l'impression de revivre un épisode de la même histoire. Les paroles du professeur ayant en un sens réveillé quelque chose au fond de lui. Un souvenir. Un souvenir de son père, lors de sa 6ème année comme lui. Lui aussi trouvait le sujet du professeur des plus ennuyeux. Néanmoins, contrairement à son père, il écoutait consciencieusement les paroles de sa directrice de maison qu'il respectait trop pour ne pas le faire.  
  
« Etant des sorciers de niveau ASPIC, certain d'entre vous auront la possibilité de faire usage de la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard durant les vacances de paques puis durant les vacances de l'été prochain. Mais avec toujours quelques restrictions surtout en présence des moldus tant que vous serez à Poudlard. » rajouta-t-elle rapidement, refroidissant l'ardeur des étudiants qui commençaient à s'extasier devant cet évènement. Principalement ceux d'origine moldu, Seamus en tête. « Pour ceux qui sont nés en fin d'année, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps » annonça-t- elle  
  
A ses mots, les étudiants concernés firent grises mines Hermione en tête. Etant du mois de septembre, elle ne pourrait pas en profiter avant les vacances de noël de sa dernière année.  
  
Sans un regard aux soupirs de certains, elle continua, sur un ton plus ferme  
  
« Vous avez à présent des responsabilités envers vos condisciples. Vous devez montrer l'exemple à suivre et participer dans l'apprentissage et dans le soutient des nouveaux arrivants. Je compte donc sur vous pour ne pas causer des problèmes à vos professeurs. »  
  
Son regard se balada sur ses deux préfets dont les exploits extra-scolaires n'étaient pas rassurant, puis vers Harry qui lui répondit par un signe de tête presque imperceptible.  
  
Le professeur quitta ensuite son bureau en prenant des parchemins et en les distribuant aux élèves.  
  
« Voici vos emplois du temps pour cette année. Comme vous le constaterez, les 4 maisons sont mélangées, et la composition des classes change presque à tous les cours. Alors vous devez être vigilant à ne pas vous tromper en y allant. »son regard se posa sur Neville assis près de Ron.  
  
La remarque causa quelques rires, qui cessèrent vite devant le regard sévère et de glace du professeur. Elle était sérieuse comme dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu en effet sourire réellement en dehors des matchs de quidditch gagnés par les lions.  
  
« Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous avez pour chaque matière 2 cours de 1h50. Ils peuvent être à la suite, mais cela est assez rare. » expliqua-t- elle.  
  
« Je tiens à vous rappeler, que cela fait plusieurs années que des élèves de Gryffondor n'ont pas échoué à l'obtention des ASPIC. Je compte donc sur vous pour que vous non plus vous n'échouez pas. Il en va de la réputation de notre maison et de son prestige. Vous devez savoir aussi que je ne tolérai pas des faux bons comme ceux des jumeaux Weasley l'année dernière » déclara-t-elle en regardant Ron qui baissa la tête à croire qu'il était responsable du départ des jumeaux et de la non-obtention de leur diplôme.  
  
« Comme vous le savez tous, pour être diplômer de Poudlard, vous devez passer au moins un minimum d'ASPIC. D'ailleurs, pour la majorité d'entre vous, c'est le nombre d'ASPIC que vous devez posséder pour pouvoir prétendre à presque toutes les carrières possibles. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'encourage les étudiants pouvant le faire évidement à passer au moins une matière de plus comme matières supplémentaires. Ainsi, si pour une raison de difficulté de niveau, vous êtes en difficulté, vous pourrez toujours l'arrêter si vous en ressentez le besoin. Et cela sans diminuer vos chances d'obtenir votre diplôme et surtout le nombre d'ASPIC qu'il vous faut obtenir. »  
  
En disant cela, le professeur McGonagall regardait à nouveau les élèves un à un, se félicitant de leur prochaine réussite. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur Hermione néanmoins, elle arbora un léger sourire pas réprobateur mais presque.  
  
« Cela ne vaut tout de même pas dire non plus, que vous devez passer toutes les matières accessibles à la suite de vos BUSE. N'est ce pas Mll Granger ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
L'intéressé rougit lourdement, alors que le professeur la fixait toujours. Hermione sentant que McGonagall attendait quelque chose, lui répondit.  
  
« Vous voulez sûrement que j'abandonne une ou deux de mes options professeur ? »  
  
« Exactement Miss Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas passer au tant de matière pour les ASPIC. D'ailleurs, s'il y a deux catégories d'examens, c'est surtout pour que les étudiants ne s'évaporent pas dans toutes les matières, et ne conservent que celles qui leur seront vraiment utiles pour leur avenir. »  
  
Voyant le regard attristé de Hermione et observant les sourires narquois de certains de ses élèves, le professeur décida de parler en faveur de son élève. Elève qui lui tenait à c?ur particulièrement.  
  
« A la place de certain, je ne rirais pas. On dirait que vous ignorez que Miss Granger a terminé première au cumul des BUSE. Elle a aussi obtenu les meilleurs résultats dans plusieurs matières dont les potions, l'enchantement et la métamorphose » annonça le professeur vraiment satisfait de son élève.  
  
« D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule Gryffondor à avoir étonné les examinateurs. M. Longdubat a obtenu les meilleurs résultats en botanique et est en bonne place pour continuer dans cette voix » continua-t-elle sur sa lancé, fier aussi de la performance ce Neville.  
  
Tout le monde se tournèrent vers Neville, qui ne savait pas où se mettre, le visage virant dangereusement au rouge. Il n'était pas habitué à attirer l'attention, en tout cas pas de cette façon. Plus ses camarades le regardaient, et plus il devenait rouge tel un Weasley.  
  
Harry qui depuis le début gardait le silence, jeta un coup d'?il vers Neville comme l'ensemble des élèves. Il était heureux pour lui. La pratique dans l'AD et la sortie funeste au ministère semblaient avoir beaucoup affecté Neville. Affecté en bien cela va de soit. Il paraissait plus sûr de lui à présent. Il était plus serein. Beaucoup moins maladroit. A croire qu'il lui suffisait d'un petit coup de main pour qu'il avance plus vite et mieux. Et en vérité c'était cela. Neville avait beaucoup évolué en l'espace de 1 an, et il se montrait comme il devait le faire depuis des années.  
  
Alors qu'il pensait à cela, une image lointaine resurgie dans l'esprit de Harry. Une image datant de plusieurs années. Il revit une scène se passant à la fin de sa première année. Il revit exactement Neville tentant de les empêcher lui Ron et Hermione de sortir de la salle commune pour aller à la recherche de la pierre philosophale.  
  
« S'il se comportait à l'époque comme maintenant, il aurait sûrement réussi à nous arrêter » pensa-t-il alors que son regard quittait celui de Neville pour se reporter sur celui de Minerva qui le fixait à présent.  
  
Elle essaya une nouvelle fois depuis le début de la matinée de percevoir une forme sous le capuchon noir avant d'y renoncer, une certaine inquiétude sur le visage.  
  
Ce que redoutait le plus Harry, était le désir des professeurs de le voir sans ses habits noirs ni son masque. Désir d'autant plus féroce chez les étudiants qui se posaient encore plus de questions sur les deux individus à leurs côtés.  
  
« Pour votre information, un autre Gryffondor s'est illustré lors des BUSE. Il a obtenu les félicitations de la commission d'examen en DCFM. Malheureusement, il n'est pas présent parmi vous aujourd'hui, mais je pense que vous savez tous de qui il s'agit » ses paroles contenaient une certaine tristesse, même si cela était faux.  
  
Les paroles du professeur figèrent Tonks sur le coup, qui n'imaginait pas du tout le professeur McGonagall stricte comme elle est toujours, agir de la sorte. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsque Harry agit lui aussi mais dans un tout autre registre.  
  
« Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas entendu les louanges à St Potter. Patron des condamnés à mort pour le salut de toute la populace pur ou impur d'ailleurs. » puis après quelques secondes de silence de mort « Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose aux malheurs des petits sorciers et des petites sorcières. Vous devriez arrêter de rêver. Il ne va pas arriver sur son cheval blanc histoire d'effrayer les méchants. Il ne va pas venir vous délivrer du malin car personne n'est venu l'aider quand il était dans le besoin. » il s'arrêta soudain, alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui.  
  
Il balaya les visages des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis des années à présent et qui le regardaient sans le reconnaître et il sourit.  
  
Il se tourna vers Tonks, se pencha vers elle si bien que personne n'entendit ses paroles.  
  
« çà fait bizarre de parler de soi à la troisième personne, mais c'est amusant. » puis après avoir rapidement jeter un coup d'?il vers les élèves, il rajouta. « Je suppose qu'ils n'ont rien compris à mes paroles. Ce n'est pas grave, car elles n'étaient pas toutes censées les intéresser. »  
  
Sur ce, il s'adossa à son siège, et ne parla pas de tout le reste de la réunion.  
  
Les élèves semblaient outrés qu'il parle ainsi de l'un des leurs, surtout qu'il n'était pas présent pour se défendre. McGonagall, trop surprise par ses paroles, ne réagit pas, et en reprenant ses esprits éleva la voix pour rétablir le calme, les étudiants commençant à émettre des protestations. Hermione abandonnait ses devoirs de préfète afin de contenir Ron qui était sur le point d'exploser. Il était en effet tout rouge, et à son visage, on sentait une haine pour celui qui osait critiquer son ami.  
  
Le calme revint au premier éclat de voix du professeur, et le reste de la matinée se passa sans aucun problème pour tout le monde.  
  
Néanmoins, Minerva McGonagall se posait de plus en plus de question sur Harry. Elle se demandait si cet individu était bel et bien Harry Potter. Elle devait en avoir le c?ur net. Dumbledore l'avait affirmé, mais elle se doutait que lui aussi se posait des questions en voyant le regard du directeur durant le banquet de rentré.  
  
Elle utilisa un prétexte désuet afin que Harry et Tonks restent dans sa classe à la fin de la demi-journée.  
  
Les deux plus jeunes sorciers essayaient de garder leur calme, sachant que le professeur désirait seulement avoir des informations supplémentaires. Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas avec les idées de Harry en ce moment. Tonks le savait très bien. Elle redoutait surtout que Harry face une remarque au sujet de Dumbledore désobligeante comme il en avait l'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines. Cela était déjà assez ennuyeux de le dire à Poudlard, mais s'il le disait à la personne qui était la plus proche du directeur, les problèmes allaient s'enchaîner réellement et sans jeu de mots. Elle devait à tout prix le contrôler ou en tout cas faire comprendre à Harry qu'il devait se maîtriser un tant soit peu. Harry étant suffisamment intelligent, il ne posa pas de problème.  
  
Une fois la salle vide d'élèves et la porte refermée, Tonks rabattit sa capuche et ôta sa cagoule. Révélant par la même occasion ses cheveux toujours de couleurs roses qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Elle arborait un large sourire, essayant de dissimuler son tract devant la directrice des Gryffondor. Elle ne devait pas montrer le moindre sentiment de mal l'aise.  
  
« Contente de vous revoir Minerva. Vous avez eut de bonnes vacances ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la boutade.  
  
La directrice lui lança un regard noir, signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe des attentions de la jeune aurore.  
  
« Très bonne, même si contrairement aux votre, elles ont été relativement de courtes durées. » répondit le professeur d'un ton froid.  
  
Tonks grimaça légèrement devant le sous-entendu. Minerva n'était pas le genre de femme appréciant les secrets.  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore a pensé que la meilleure solution pour protéger Harry était que personne ne sache où il se trouvait et surtout avec qui il se trouvait. »  
  
Devant ses paroles, le professeur regarda vers Harry, toujours camouflé et résolu à le rester tant que son problème d'apparence se posait à lui.  
  
« Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? » le questionna-t-elle doucement.  
  
Le ton de sa directrice de maison le surpris le plus au point. Rare était les fois où elle était proche de ses élèves. Même s'il se rappelait que depuis son entré à Poudlard, elle l'observait du coin de l'?il. C'était elle après tout qui l'avait fait rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et procurer son premier balai. C'était aussi elle qui l'avait aidé face à Umbridge quand il avait fait le souhait de devenir auror. Elle lui avait donné l'envie supplémentaire de réussir ses BUSE pour rabaisser le caquet du suppôt de Fudge. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là pour le soutenir et l'aider si nécessaire en métamorphose. Et cela avait fonctionné. Il pouvait espérer devenir auror après Poudlard. Et cela était possible grâce à elle.  
  
A cela s'ajoutait un fait tout en l'honneur du professeur, et qui devait acquérir tout la sympathie à son égard de la part de Harry. Elle avait été attaqué par des hommes du ministère pour avoir défendu Hagrid. La première personne que Harry considérait comme son ami. En cela, il devait, avoir le plus grand respect envers le professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas car j'ai une voix légèrement différente et des petits problèmes domestiques disons le que je suis agonisant » expliqua-t-il  
  
Elle leva un sourcil à la mention d'agonisant et en remarquant que en effet la voix différait, mais ne le coupa pas.  
  
« Désolez pour mes paroles de tout à l'heure, mais si je peux me le permettre, il est assez malpolie de parler de quelqu'un n'étant pas là, surtout quant la personne est en réalité présente dans la pièce. » plaisanta-t-il  
  
« C'est vrai, mais vous n'êtes pas censé être là Harry »  
  
Harry sourit en relevant l'utilisation de son prénom, chose que le professeur ne faisait pratiquement jamais.  
  
« Je vous l'accorde professeur. » termina-t-il par concéder.  
  
« J'ose espérer que vous êtes bien installé et que vous rejoindrez bien vite vos compagnons de dortoirs. » déclara-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas courant qu'un élève ne partage pas ses nuits avec ses condisciples » rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Tonks, qui releva le sous entendu mais ne réagit pas.  
  
Harry lui le releva, et comprenant au bout de plusieurs secondes les paroles obscurs du professeurs n'apprécia pas du tout.  
  
« Vous savez, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure est entièrement vrai. »  
  
« Comment cela Potter ? » le ton du professeur redevant plus froid à l'image de celui de Harry.  
  
« Si vous n'aidez pas les personnes dans le besoin, elles ne viendront pas vous aider en retour. C'est aussi simple que cela. » voyant que la professeur restait perplexe, rajouta « Tonks est l'une des premières personnes qui m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin professeur. Elle n'a donc aucune crainte à avoir si un jour je dois l'aider en contre partit. D'ailleurs j'en serais très ravi de le faire, tout en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop dramatique non plus »  
  
Le professeur le regarda, puis Tonks, se demandant qu'avait fait la jeune femme pour attirer autant la sympathie de Harry. Elle jeta un regard encore plus noir à Tonks qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules et en émettant un petit sourire comme elle en arborait souvent.  
  
« Professeur, je suis content que vous ayez réussi à convaincre Hermione de ne pas prendre tous les ASPIC comme elle désirait sûrement le faire. Préparé 6 ASPIC est déjà suffisamment lourd alors autant de matière est totalement impossible » orienta-t-il la conversation vers un autre sujet moins délicat.  
  
« Elle est intelligente, mais parfois il faut la remettre un peu sur le bon chemin sinon elle a tendance à s'éparpiller. » rajouta le professeur.  
  
« Je voudrais aussi profiter de votre présence professeur pour vous remercier » annonça-t-il après une petit moment d'hésitation  
  
« Me remercier ? » l'interrogea-t-elle curieuse d'entendre les paroles de son élève.  
  
« Oui vous remercier de m'avoir soutenu l'année dernière alors que cette folle de Umbridge s'acharnait sur moi. Vous m'avez soutenu dans mon désir de devenir auror. Vous m'avez encouragé et poussé pour que je réussisse mes BUSE dans les matières nécessaires à cette formation. Vous m'avez surtout dit que vous seriez derrière moi pour que mon rêve devienne réel. Derrière moi pour me pousser à me surpasser afin de réussir »  
  
Tonks et Minerva étaient intriguées par les paroles du garçon. Elles ne comprenaient pas le sens que cela avait pour lui. Les paroles de Minerva allaient dans ce sens aux yeux de Harry.  
  
« Vous savez Potter, il est normal pour moi qui est votre directrice de maison de vous pousser si je ressens que vous en avez le besoin. La réussite de mes étudiants est importante à mes yeux. Pas pour notre maison et son prestige, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, mais pour vous et pour votre avenir. Je me dois de m'assurer que vous faites tout votre possible pour que votre désir se réalise. »  
  
Harry regarda fixement sa directrice, ne sachant pas s'il devait exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Minerva remarquant le silence ne s'impatienta pas comme elle l'aurait fait normalement, car elle ressentait que Harry voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important pour lui. Et ce fut en effet le cas.  
  
Il prit une inspiration et livra ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.  
  
« Ce que je voudrais vous expliquer, c'est que c'est vraiment important ce que vous aviez dit durant et à la suite de l'entretient pour ma carrière d'auror. Cela m'a donné une raison supplémentaire de travailler encore plus afin de réussir mes BUSE. »  
  
Minerva sourit à ses paroles, comprenant que Harry lui était reconnaissant de son soutient.  
  
« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre souhait ou votre ordre que je travaille plus n'a pas été pour moi une pression supplémentaire mais plutôt comme une raison de réussir car je le devais non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour vous car vous m'aviez soutenu et encouragé dans cette voie. Cela m'a donné l'envie de me surpasser pour les épreuves car j'avais peur de vous décevoir si jamais j'échouais. Cela est très important pour moi, car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'encourageait de la sorte et me donnait confiance dans mes capacités. La première fois que j'étais soutenu comme mes parents m'auraient, je pense soutenu et encouragé dans mes études. Vous avez été la première personne à m'avoir fait ressentir cela, et pour cela je vous remercie aujourd'hui, car je ne l'ai pas fait à l'époque. »  
  
Tonks fut abasourdit par les paroles de Harry. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seule, car Minerva avait l'air vraiment émue par les paroles du garçon. Elle était assez habituée aux excuses ou aux remerciements de toutes sortes de la part de ses élèves, mais c'était l'une des rare fois que l'un de ses élèves lui disait ce genre de chose. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle restait muette devant l'un d'eux.  
  
Comprenant pleinement les paroles de Harry, elle lui fit un sourire radieux, digne des plus belles victoires des Gryffondor au Quidditch.  
  
« Merci à toi aussi Harry pour tes paroles. Elles me confortent dans l'opinion que j'ai de toi et cela depuis ton début à Poudlard. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et je ne connais personne ici qui mérite plus que toi d'obtenir ce que tu désires dans la vie. Travailles comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière, et je. sache que je serai toujours derrière toi pour t'encourager pour que tu atteignes les objectifs que tu dois atteindre »  
  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait son professeur, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait agir et parler de cette façon. Il comprit alors qu'il avait eut raison de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs mois. La discussion prit fin à la suite de cette démonstration qu'un étranger aurait trouvé limite pitoyable et lui et Tonks laissèrent le professeur de métamorphose à ses occupations.  
  
Ils ne dirent plus un mot durant leur marche les conduisant à leur appartement. Ils préféraient ne pas parler, de peur de laisser une information à la portée d'oreilles indiscrètes.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans leur salle, enlevèrent les robes noires pour se mettre à l'aise. Ils avaient en effet un peu de temps avant le déjeuner et les cours commençaient qu'en début d'après-midi. D'ailleurs, ils avaient métamorphose suivit de potion cette après-midi là. La rencontre avec Rogue allait s'avérer risquée dès le premier jour. Tonks supposait en effet que le Harry actuel détestait encore plus son professeur de potion que le Harry d'il y a quelques mois.  
  
Elle remarqua alors que Harry la fixait sans rien dire depuis leur arrivé dans cette salle. Il savait qu'elle désirait lui parler de plusieurs choses à propos des paroles qu'il avait dit à Minerva plusieurs minutes plus tôt.  
  
« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Minerva aussi émue. Tes paroles l'ont touché énormément. »  
  
« C'est ce que je ressentais. Au début cela n'était pas très clair, et pour être franc avec toi, j'ai même pensé que ses encouragements étaient à double tranchant. Puis je me suis rendu compte qu'elle m'encourageait vraiment. Comme » il hésitait à présent à parler, alors qu'il avait été si ouvert avec sa directrice.  
  
« Comme James, Lily ou Sirius le feraient. » compléta-t-elle dans un sourire.  
  
« C'est cela. Et. Et pour la première fois j'ai ressentit la présence de quelqu'un à mes côtés. » il baissa alors la tête, comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose de mal compris ou pire de mal accepter. « Je ressens aussi cela avec toi et Rémus. Et en particulier depuis que mes problèmes ont commencé suite à mon anniversaire. Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié ni toi ni Rémus, et je pense donc que cela doit être fait. Alors je le fais maintenant. Si vous n'étiez pas présent avec moi, ce qu'il se passe maintenant tournerait sûrement très mal. »  
  
Cet aveux la surpris. D'ailleurs, cela se vit sur son visage, et Harry en l'observant se mordit les lèvres en pensant qu'elle le prenait le mal, et baissant encore plus les yeux. Il se trompait lourdement.  
  
Réalisant qu'il ne relevait toujours pas la tête dans sa direction, elle l'obligea à la remonter en posant sa main sous son menton. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il comprit alors qu'elle ne prenait pas mal ses paroles.  
  
« C'est à moi de te remercier Harry. Malgré tous les évènements qu'ils te sont arrivés, tu es toujours là à l'écoute et à aider les autres. Peu de sorciers même adultes ne feraient ce que tu as déjà fait et surtout pas dans le seul but d'aider les autres. C'est à toi à ton tour d'être aidé. Et je suis contente que cette tache incombe à moi et à Rémus. Je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider, surtout que tout comme Rémus, j'ai un contact privilégié avec toi. »  
  
Ses paroles rassurantes, émurent plus Harry qu'il ne le laissa pas transparaître. Les années de solitude et de sentiments dissimulés l'empêchaient toujours d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Les paroles qu'il avait échangé avec McGonagall et Tonks étaient les premières de cette sorte. Il n'était pas encore près à se libérer de ses émotions comme cela. De plus la situation actuel ne facilitait pas ce genre de démonstration.  
  
Pour ces raisons, il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à Tonks, qui heureusement interpréta correctement le silence de Harry et décida de partir sur autre chose.  
  
« Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de la sorte de Hermione à McGonagall ? » demanda Tonks. Le curieux échange à propos de la Gryffondor lui revenant à l'esprit quelques minutes plus tard alors que la discussion avait repris dans un autre registre.  
  
Harry regarda Tonks, qui visiblement se posait aussi des questions sur sa façon d'agir.  
  
Contre toute attente, il commença à rire, devant le regard sérieux de la jeune aurore.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas car je me comporte bizarrement avec eux que je ne les considère plus comme mes amis »  
  
Un léger soupir de la part de Tonks le fit sourire d'autant plus.  
  
« Le problème avec Hermione est qu'elle veut être la meilleure dans tous les domaines »  
  
« Cela est commun à de nombreux sorciers, tu sais Et pas seulement chez ceux issus du monde moldu » s'expliqua-t-elle  
  
« Je sais. Malheureusement, Hermione perd son sang froid dès que l'on parle d'étude. En troisième année, elle avait pris tellement d'options, que nous n'arrivions presque plus à la voir. Il a fallut réellement qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela avant de décider d'arrêter plusieurs matières. Cette année elle a le même problème. Elle veut tout continuer, alors que c'est humainement impossible. D'ailleurs, s'il y a deux séries d'examens, c'est un choix. Cela oblige les élèves à faire des choix de carrière tôt et surtout à ne pas les obliger à continuer des matières trop dur pour eux ou n'ayant aucun rapport avec leur futur carrière. »  
  
« Elle désire, je pense se garantir le meilleur poste possible pour l'avenir. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais si elle se disperse elle n'arrivera à rien. Déjà, elle est peut-être encore la meilleure au final, mais contrairement aux autres années, elle n'est plus la meilleure partout. La connaissant elle croit régler le problème en continuant toutes ses matières. Malheureusement, cette façon est la meilleure pour elle pour échouer sur toute la ligne. » termina-t-il  
  
« Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle voit cela de la sorte » rajouta l'aurore alors que Harry levait les épaules en signe d'impuissance.  
  
« Espérons seulement qu'elle comprenne les paroles de McGonagall. Et surtout qu'elle n'essaye pas de continuer certaines matières de son côté seule. Car c'est le meilleur moyen pour elle de se tromper sur toute la ligne et de ne plus terminer première. La connaissant, elle ne doit pas supporter d'avoir été devancé. Déjà en première année, lorsqu'elle a réalisé que presque tous les étudiants étaient meilleurs quelle lors du premier cours de vol sur balai, elle aurait foudroyé sur place tout le monde avec ses yeux »  
  
L'évocation de ce souvenir le fit rire. Il ne s'empêcha pas de mimer la réaction de la jeune fille à Tonks qui le rejoignit aussitôt dans son amusement.  
  
« Tu sais, ce n'est pas amusant de se moquer de ses amis de cette façon » le sermonna-t-elle, tout en essayant de garder son sang froid. « Parfois c'est difficile pour les enfants de moldu » s'expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Harry la regarda stupéfait, avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire à nouveau. Ils riaient tant qu'ils n'entendirent pas arriver Rémus dans la pièce.  
  
« Il y a du goût par ici ! » comprit-il en les voyant ainsi.  
  
« Je ne te croyais pas comme cela » répondit Harry en s'adressant à Tonks et non à Rémus.  
  
« A croire que tu es contagieux » répliqua-t-elle qui eut comme conséquence de les faire encore plus rire.  
  
Rémus les regarda se demandant s'il devait intervenir. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry rire de la sorte très souvent, il décida de ne pas le faire, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de raison. Ses compagnons continuèrent donc à rire de la sorte encore plusieurs minutes totalement incapables de s'arrêter. Heureusement ils finirent par se calmer, et ils s'expliquèrent avec Rémus qui ne parvint pas à ne pas rire lui non plus.  
  
« C'est vrai que je me souviens qu'elle était au bord de la tristesse suite à son échec lors de l'épreuve de DCFM en fin de troisième année » se rappela Rémus en pensant au passage de Hermione. Elle s'était fait devancer par Harry, pour la toute première fois.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'à présent, elle a compris que j'étais meilleur qu'elle dans ce domaine. Au début ce n'était pas le cas, mais depuis que nous t'avons eut comme professeur, je suis bien meilleur. A croire qu'il suffisait un déclic, toi en l'occurrence pour me faire découvrir que cette matière était faite pour moi. » expliqua Harry aux deux sorciers, Rémus acquiéçant de la tête.  
  
Il savait bien de quoi parlait Harry, car comme il l'avait mentionné, il avait eut le privilège et surtout le plaisir d'avoir dès cette année une relation privilégiée avec lui durant l'enseignement du sort patronus. Il était d'ailleurs toujours abasourdit de l'aisance de Harry au contrôle de ce sort si complexe et si difficile à appliquer, et cela même pour des sorciers plus vieux. Il était parvenu à le maîtriser en moins de temps que Hermione qui ne l'appris que deux plus tard, première de son année de l'AD à le faire.  
  
« Je pense qu'elle comprendra que c'est pour son bien. » affirma Rémus  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi. De plus de toute façon elle n'a pas le choix. Elle doit donc se décider quelle matière elle soit continuer ou abandonner » continua Tonks.  
  
La discussion continua ensuite sur l'emploi du temps de Harry pour cette année. Comme il faisait 6 matières pour les ASPICS, en tout cas pour le moment, il n'avait donc que 12 cours dans la semaine. Cela lui donnait beaucoup plus de temps libre. Et cela il l'appréciait énormément.  
  
« Tu sais Harry, je ne voudrais pas t'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, mais la somme de devoir que tu va avoir cette année et la prochaine sera vraiment sans commune mesure aux années précédentes. »  
  
Harry grimaça en entendant ses paroles. L'année dernière avait été déjà surchargée de travail, et les deux qui s'annonçaient risquaient de l'être encore plus. Heureusement, les bonnes résolutions de son été, à savoir une implication plus forte dans ses études, lui revinrent en tête En décidant cela, il ne pensait pas alors que cela lui servirait à présent pour cette année.  
  
« Au moins cela sera en accord avec mes envies d'études du moment. Tu ne crois pas Lunard ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« C'est exact. De plus, si tu as des problèmes de compréhension, je suis certain que Tonks ou Minerva seront d'accord pour te venir en aide »  
  
Il avait bien assisté sur le nom du professeur de métamorphose, à croire qu'il était au courant de quelque chose. Devant le regard de curiosité que lui lançait Tonks, il répondit simplement.  
  
« Je lui ai parlé dans la salle des professeurs avant de revenir ici. Elle était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion si j'ose dire. C'est bien l'une des premières fois que je la voyais ainsi. Tu peux te féliciter Harry de lui avoir fait vraiment une belle surprise. » termina-t-il en lançant un grand sourire de fierté au garçon qui lui répondit par un petit sourire gêné.  
  
L'heure du repas du midi arrivant à grand pas, les trois sorciers quittèrent leur appartement et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils entrèrent alors que peu d'élèves si trouvaient déjà. Ils ne passèrent pourtant pas vraiment inaperçu alors qu'ils traversaient la salle afin de rejoindre leurs tables respectives.  
  
Une fois installé, ils attendirent l'arrivé du reste des élèves et des professeurs. Maugrey fut l'un des premiers à arriver. Il les salua, et s'assit à côté de Harry. Il le fixa d'une manière experte, mais à sa tête, Tonks comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Harry sous sa protection, et cela malgré son ?il. Connaissant l'ancien auror comme elle le connaissait, elle savait très bien qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation. Elle devait être tout à fait inqualifiable voir insupportable pour lui. Etant atteint d'une paranoïa des plus développé, elle se doutait qu'il ne prenait pas les paroles de Rémus pour comptant. Il voulait lui- même vérifier si c'était bien Harry qu'il avait en face de lui.  
  
D'ailleurs, il était préférable qu'il ne voit pas le visage de Harry aujourd'hui, car si cela était le cas, sa réaction serait sûrement très virulente. Elle pouvait parier qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait Voldemort lorsqu'il était jeune. Elle se félicita alors d'avoir aidé Harry deux jours avant à confectionner la cagoule qu'il portait à présent presque en permanence. Grâce à elle, ni Dumbledore ni l'ancien auror en face d'elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage de Harry ou plus précisément le visage de Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
Harry ne prêta pas vraiment attention à son voisin et fixa les élèves prendre place aux différentes tables, non sans avoir une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas être avec eux tant que ses problèmes internes n'étaient pas résolus. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas encore dans combien de temps ils seraient réglés, voir même s'ils pouvaient être réglés. Mais cela il essayait de ne pas l'envisager. D'ailleurs, Adam était assez rassurant sur cela, dans la mesure où lui aussi avant lui était passé par des épreuves similaires en son temps.  
  
Le repas se passa normalement. Maugrey et Tonks parlaient ensemble, Harry intervenant plus par politesse lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Il ne désirait pas trop en dire surtout à Maugrey. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais car il savait qu'il était et resterait en premier lieu fidèle à Dumbledore quoi qu'il pouvait arriver ou être révélé sur le compte du vieux directeur de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, Harry eut beaucoup de difficulté à garder son calme à plusieurs mentions du directeur. Il savait que cela serait très mal vu, surtout qu'il se trouvait assez proche de la table des enseignants, et qu'il doutait qu'on le surveillait encore plus que d'habitude. La suspicion étant partit intégrante de la nature humaine, il était normal qu'il soit surveillé.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Arathorn : J'espère que la suite des évènements te plaît.  
  
Obal : Et bien voila, voici la suite  
  
Gandalf le blanc : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ton goût pour cette fic va continuer avec ce chapitre.  
  
Naséis : En effet, j'ai plusieurs héritiers dans ma manche. Pour cela, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, néanmoins, je vais voir pour y remédié.  
  
Merci beaucoup à mes reviewers çà me fiat toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires sur ma fic.  
  
Maintenant que le tome 5 en sortie en français, j'espère que j'en recevrai plus. L'avis des lecteurs m'intéresse énormément.  
  
Maintenant que le tome 5 est sortie, je tiens à préciser de plusieurs choses. Je voudrais avoir votre avis à propos de plusieurs noms que je voudrais garder en VO. Tout d'abord Grimmauld Place qui personnellement bien mieux que Square Grimmaurd. D'ailleurs, je voudrais bien savoir d'où sort ce Grimmaurd. Donc cela dépend de vous. Par contre, je suis presque certain qu'il faut garder l'adorable nom Umbridge à notre adorable professeur de DCFM tant adoré par toute la communauté. Personnellement je l'adore. Enfin j'adore la martyriser, à chacun son dada.  
  
Enfin si vous avez des objections, dites les moi j'en tiendrai compte. Je compte sur vos réponses.  
  
Les évènements commencent à bouger, et je vous assure que la suite de la première journée de cours risque d'être trouble. A ne pas manquer dans le prochain chapitre la nouvelle confrontation entre Harry (toujours dissimulé) et Rogue. La rencontre va être à ne pas manquer.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine, faites en bonne action et laissez un petit message, cela ne prend pas longtemps et me donne du baume en c?ur. Quelqu'un me lit enfin.  
  
A la prochaine  
  
By By 


	11. Des premiers cours surprenant

Chapitre 11 : Des premiers cours surprenant.  
  
Le premier cours de l'année, était donc métamorphose. Ce fut donc vers la même salle que le matin, que Harry et Tonks se dirigèrent à la fin du repas, non sans avoir reçu quelques petits conseils de la part de Rémus.  
  
Le loup-garou les regarda sortir de la grande salle, une légère inquiétude sur le visage. Il savait que certains cours seraient difficiles pour Harry, dans la mesure où il n'avait plus sa baguette. Depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré le jeune homme, Rémus avait gardé sa baguette avec lui par mesure de sécurité. Or sans sa baguette, Harry ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie, et donc ne pouvais pas participer à l'ensemble des cours dans l'intégralité. Ce qui est un comble pour un sorcier. Ce premier cours de métamorphose allait servir de test pour savoir s'il pouvait le supporter. Les prochaines heures allaient donc être importantes pour la suite de l'année de Harry à Poudlard.  
  
Harry suivit donc Tonks à travers les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la salle ou McGonagall attendait déjà ses élèves. Ils s'installèrent comme le matin à la table la plus éloignée du bureau du professeur et des autres élèves. Ils sentirent les regards des élèves des autres maisons sur eux. Tout comme les Gryffondor le matin, ils se demandaient bien qui ils étaient et surtout pourquoi ils assistaient à ce cours avec eux.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter de cela, McGonagall commençant à parler.  
  
« Un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît » ordonna-t-elle  
  
Les têtes se dirigèrent vers le professeur, toutes paroles ayant cessé.  
  
Minerva regarda l'ensemble de ses élèves. Ils étaient les meilleurs de leur année. Elles savaient que certains avaient un peu plus de difficulté, mais dans l'ensemble, elle était confiante dans leurs capacités.  
  
« Je ne reprendrai pas les mots de vos directeurs et directrices attitrés, mais sachez tout de même, qu'aujourd'hui commence la période la plus importante pour vous. Quand vous quitterez Poudlard, vous serez beaucoup de choses. Pas toutes, mais suffisamment pour faire face au monde magique et à toutes ses subtilités et ses difficultés »  
  
Elle croisa l'ensemble des élèves du regard avant de reprendre.  
  
« Nous allons voir durant ce premier cours, le programme de l'année. Comme vous le constaterez, il n'est pas aussi stricte que les années précédentes. Si vous désirez voir un point précis de l'art délicat de la métamorphose, prévenez-moi, et j'en prendrai compte si je juge cela intéressant pour l'ensemble de la classe. »  
  
Harry suivait avec attention les paroles du professeur. Cette matière était importante, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais après les paroles échangées avec McGonagall, il devait faire de son mieux pour réussir. Cela n'allait pas être aisé, dans la mesure où il ne pouvait pas pratiquer. Sa magie était toujours trop instable. Il le savait, ou plus précisément il le sentait au fond de lui. D'ailleurs, bizarrement, il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose dans peu de temps. Et cela, en un sens il le redoutait.  
  
Il entendit le professeur parler du programme de l'année, avec comme fil conducteur tout au long de l'année la transformation objet/animal dans les deux sens et avec des objets ou animaux de plus en plus gros. Ils allaient même pouvoir commencer les petites transformations humaines, principalement dans le domaine du déguisement plus qu'autre chose. Les transformations humaines au vrai sens du terme, n'intervenant que dans la dernière année d'étude. Les sorts d'apparition seraient aussi vraiment privilégiés.  
  
« Pour commencer, vous allez effectuer tous les sorts inscrits sur ce tableau » annonça-t-elle, en faisant apparaître un nouveau tableau noir, sur lequel était écrit presque la totalité des sorts qu'ils avaient étudiés lors des 5 premières années à l'école.  
  
Déjà, des soupirs se faisaient entendre, alors qu'Hermione de son côté, lançait des regards froids à ses condisciples. Cela fit sourire Harry. Son amie ne changerait jamais. Son regard fut alors attiré par un bruit à ses oreilles, venant de la table près de celle de Ron et d'Hermione. Une élève de Serdaigle sans ce soucier des autres qui prenaient leur temps avant de commencer la tâche de McGonagall, agitait sa baguette sans relâche, utilisant tous les sorts du tableau.  
  
Hermione prenant conscience qu'elle avait à présent une nouvelle adversaire, fit de même, et devant les regards des autres élèves qui commençaient juste, essaya de rattraper son retard sur la Serdaigle.  
  
Harry regarda amusé ce match par sort interposé, se demandant si Hermione allait parvenir à ses fins. Au bout de trente minutes, Hermione termina, contente d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers son adversaire du jour, et son sourire se figea. La Serdaigle la regardait en souriant, baguette posée sur sa table. Elle avait terminé avant la Gryffondor.  
  
« Maintenant que vous avez toutes les deux terminées, je donne 15 points à Serdaigle. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas une compétition. Alors ce n'était pas la peine de vous presser de la sorte. » dit assez sèchement le professeur, faisant baisser la tête des deux élèves.  
  
« Je suis tout de même satisfaite que vous prenez autant à c?ur cette matière » continua-t-elle, leur lançant un très léger sourire qui rassura les deux élèves.  
  
Réalisant qu'elles avaient terminé vraiment en avance par rapport aux autres, elle leur demanda de lire le premier chapitre concernant les restrictions à propos des transformations d'animaux et d'humains. La plupart de ses restrictions étant commune au deux.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, le professeur passait entre les élèves pour voir les métamorphoses de chacun.  
  
Le cours passa rapidement pour Harry. Ne pouvant pas faire ce que McGonagall demandait, il fut contraint de voir ses camarades effectuer des sorts que tous pratiquaient depuis des années pour certains. Le niveau étant plus relevé que les autres années, Harry se maudit presque de ne pas pouvoir lui aussi pratiquer. Surtout qu'il avait réviser la majorité de ces sorts durant les vacances.  
  
D'un autre côté, le fait qu'il ne pratique pas, arrangeait un peu les choses avec les autres élèves. Ils avaient du mal à le considérer comme un élève dans la mesure où certes il prenait des notes, mais il n'utilisait pas sa baguette.  
  
En pensant à cela, il jeta un coup d'?il à sa main droite, qu'il avait préféré mettre sous sa table, lorsque les premiers tremblements débutèrent. Depuis, ils ne cessaient pas, et l'obligeait à utiliser la plume ensorcellée lui permettant d'écrire de la main gauche. L'écriture n'était pas parfaite, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
  
Alors que ses camarades continuaient à faire l'exercice demandé, Harry lisait lui aussi ce chapitre précis. Il était vraiment intéressant, car donnait tous les problèmes qu'un sorcier pouvait rencontrer, lors d'une de ces transformations.  
  
« Le principal problème rencontré lors d'une transformation d'un humain ou d'un animal, provient du fait que tout organisme vivant, combat la dite transformation. » Harry relut deux fois ce passage. Il savait que les transformations humaines étaient difficile à cause de cela, mais ne se doutait pas que cela était de même pour les animaux.  
  
« Il y a un problème » chuchota Tonks à son oreille alors qu'elle le voyait rester sur la même page depuis plusieurs minutes.  
  
La seule réponse de Harry fut de montrer le paragraphe qui l'intriguait. Elle le lut, et il vit distinctement sa tête faire un signe de tête affirmatif.  
  
« Il y a un problème ? » demanda McGonagall qui les fit sursauter tous les deux ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.  
  
« Disons que. nous lisons ce chapitre et qu'il apparaît que les transformations sont autant difficiles avec les animaux et les humains » essaya d'expliquer Tonks qui devant l'air stricte de Minerva semblait retomber de plusieurs années en arrière.  
  
Le professeur les toisa du regard, enfin essaya avant de répondre.  
  
« C'est exact. Et d'ailleurs, plus l'animal est imposant, et plus la taille rentrera aussi en ligne de compte Néanmoins, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que le principal problème est et restera toujours la conscience de l'animal ou de la personne viser par le sort. C'est cela que le sorcier doit comprendre lorsqu'il lance le sort. D'instinct, le corps veut retrouver sa forme original. D'ailleurs, il en est de même pour tous les sorts affectant le corps de quelqu'un ou d'un animal. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que de nombreux sorts on une durée d'application relativement courte. »expliqua-t-elle  
  
Elle fit une drôle d'expression sur le visage, en voyant Neville terminer son nouveau sort, elle semblait très intéressé par le garçon.  
  
« Enfin je disais donc, »revenant sur les deux sorciers « que la durée d'application dépend du visé et du lanceur. Selon ces critères le sort agira donc plus ou moins longtemps. » certifia-t-elle  
  
Remarquant que les autres élèves de la classe écoutaient ses commentaires, le professeur lança un regard à Harry et à Tonks avant de les quitter et de rejoindre son bureau afin de voir si tous les élèves avaient terminé la tâche qu'elle avait donnée.  
  
Le cours se termina sur les devoirs que McGonagall leur donnait non pas pour le prochain cours, mais pour celui de la semaine prochaine.  
  
« Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux un demi-rouleaux pour les 20 premiers sorts que vous avez révisé aujourd'hui. Je veux son utilité direct ou indirecte, la formule bien sûr avec les mouvements de baguettes ainsi que des exemples de l'utilisation de ses sorts dans la vie de tous les jours » ordonna-t-elle  
  
Et alors que les élèves étaient interloqués par la masse de devoir, elle rajouta, d'un ton stricte.  
  
« Les BUSE sont un début. Pas une fin en soit. Durant les deux prochaines années, vous allez travaillé bien plus que pour vos BUSE »  
  
Harry et Tonks quittèrent la salle de cours, et suivirent de loin plusieurs élèves dont Hermione qui se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Le second cours de l'après-midi pour Harry était en effet potion avec son ami de toujours Severus Rogue. Rien que de pensé à son professeur de potion, son estomac se retournait d'horreur. Lui qui croyait ne pas l'apprécier depuis 5 ans, était vraiment étonné de son sentiment actuel envers lui.  
  
En effet, non seulement lui ne l'aimait pas, mais en plus, les autres qui partageaient en partit sa tête possédaient une bonne raison pour ne pas l'aimer non plus. Pour James c'était facile connaissant toute l'animosité entre les deux hommes. Pour Elvis, il savait que Rogue était un ancien mangemort qui travaillait pour Dumbledore. Rien de plus pour le dégoûter. Pas qu'il était du côté de Tom, mais car comme il le disait, « s'il a changé de camp une fois, il peut le faire à nouveau. » Or tout comme pour Harry, pour lui le pire que tout sur l'échelle de la monstruosité était le traître. Quant à Adam, il ne l'aimait pas, car il ne pouvait pas pour des raisons tout à fait personnelles supporter les personnes hostiles à Harry tout simplement.  
  
Autant dire, le cerveau de Harry chauffait réellement voir bouillait même, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours. Ils s'installèrent lui et Tonks au fond de la pièce, et il sortit l'ensemble des ustensiles qu'il avait besoin.  
  
Harry souriait sous son masque, car même s'il faisait des potions, il allait pouvoir plus pratiquer que durant le cours de métamorphose. Cela fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il souriait en entrant dans ce cachot, et dire que c'était toujours Rogue qui enseignait, montrait toute l'ironie de la situation.  
  
Ils étaient tous installés, et la première chose que Harry remarqua était le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de Serpentard que d'élèves des autres maisons. D'ailleurs il faillit s'étrangler en voyant Grabb et Doyle assis derrière Drago et Blaise.  
  
« Je n'aurai jamais pensé que deux idiots comme eux, soient parvenus à avoir d'assez bons résultats pour continuer cette matière » dit Harry à Tonks en désignant d'un signe de tête les deux élèves.  
  
Elle les regarda en faisant la moue avant de répondre.  
  
« Le professeur Rogue pose ses conditions aux élèves qui veulent continuer potion aux ASPIC. Malgré cela, il continue toujours sont favoritismes pour sa maison, car il y a toujours beaucoup de Serpentard qui suivent son cours. Cela était de même lorsque j'étais à ta place il y a 7 ans. »  
  
« Cela explique le comment que ses 2 idiots qui doivent être à peine plus intelligent que leurs pères respectifs assistent à ce cours, alors qu'il fallait avoir un très bon résultat au BUSE » on ressentait une once de colère dans la voix, compréhensif dans la mesure qu'il aurait vraiment aimé continuer cette matière avec son amie Ron.  
  
D'ailleurs, en pensant à ses amis, il regarda les élèves appartenant à sa maison.  
  
« Hermione c'est tout à fait normal » pensa-t-il  
  
Il ne parut pas trop surpris par la présence de Seamus, contrairement à celle de Lavande qui se tenait près de Hermione. Cela le surpris de la voir ici, à moins que cela venait du fait qu'il n'y avait pas Parvatil à ses côtés. Par contre, il reconnut sa s?ur Padma qui accompagnait 3 autres Serdaigle tout près des 3 Gryffondor.  
  
Il reconnut aussi son ami Ernie de Poufsouffle qui avec ses camarades de maison complétaient le tableau des élèves autres que Serpentard assistant à ce cours.  
  
En effet, le nombre de Serpentard était bien plus important. 7 alors que les autres maisons avaient 3 ou 4 représentants.  
  
« La sélection n'a pas été franchement équitable » maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, tout bas, mais que Tonks parvint à comprendre. Elle allait lui répondre, lorsque toutes les voix se turent à l'entré du maître des lieux. Severus Rogue, qui claqua comme à son habitude la porte du cachot derrière lui.  
  
« Pour ceux qui pensaient que ce cours serait une sinécure, la porte est par-là » Sa main droite désignant la porte d'une façon violente.  
  
« Si vous avez un doute sur vos capacités, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. D'ailleurs, si vos résultats en cours d'année ou à la suite des examens ne sont pas suffisants, j'arrêterai de vous prendre à ce cours, en cour d'année ou en début de l'année prochaine. »  
  
Son regard inquisiteur se posa sur les élèves ne faisant pas partie de sa maison. Harry remarqua certains élèves blanchir devant les yeux du professeur. Il observa aussi, la suffisance de Drago Malfoy tout sourire devant cela, sachant qu'il ne risquait rien de la part de son directeur de maison. Cela le fit rager, alors que le professeur posait sur lui son regard. Regard haineux qui fit sourire Harry. Il sentait que cela venait, et en même temps essayait de se calmer. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, alors qu'une autre bouillait déjà, dans l'attente de la première erreur du professeur à son égard. Certes il ne devait rien faire contre lui pour ne pas révéler qui ils étaient lui et Tonks, mais en même temps, Harry savait que Rogue ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher quel que soit le moyen.  
  
Rogue prit ensuite place à son bureau, et donna le contenu du programme de l'année. Tout comme celui de métamorphose, il contenait du temps pour étudier des potions hors programmes que les élèves pouvaient choisir d'expérimenter. Malheureusement, cela ne serait que théorique, et les explications de Rogue ne fit rire personne.  
  
« Ne comptez pas étudier une potion de votre choix. Ce n'est pas car le ministère a une part importante dans les programmes, que moi maître de potion de mon état de surcroît, est obligé de suivre à la lettre ce programme. Vous pouvez néanmoins me proposer l'étude d'une potion, et je jugerai par moi-même si celle-ci est suffisamment intéressante pour être vu durant l'un des cours réservés à cette effet. Malheureusement, si vous êtes aussi pitoyable que les 7ème année, nous n'aurons pas souvent le cas de le faire »  
  
Il regardait en disant cela les élèves des autres maisons que Serpentard, à croire qu'ils étaient moins bons que les siens.  
  
En entendant cela, Harry eut la nette impression, qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de proposer une potion durant l'année. Tout d'un coup, il fut comme figé par ses paroles. Lui Harry Potter désirait proposer une potion. A croire que le monde ne tournait plus rond. Il faillit le penser, alors que la réalité lui revint à l'esprit.  
  
« Elvis » prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres qui fit réagir aussitôt Tonks qui se pencha vers lui.  
  
Voyant qu'il ne disait rien d'autre, elle préféra ne pas parler, connaissant Rogue depuis des années.  
  
Cela devenait très limpide pour lui. Elvis devait adorer les potions tout comme lui devait adorer la DCFM.  
  
« En une sens cela peut me servir s'il parvint à me faire apprécier un tant soit peu cette matière. » pensa-t-il alors qu'il recommençait à écouter les paroles du professeur.  
  
Le cours se passa relativement bien. Les sorciers présents hormis pour de rares exceptions étaient tous assez bon dans l'art délicat de la fabrication de potion. De ce fait, Rogue avait des difficultés pour passer ses nerfs sur l'un des élèves. Néanmoins, il pouvait compter sur son art de l'intimidation et en paroles désobligeantes pour déstabiliser ses élèves.  
  
Harry faisait sa potion sous la surveillance de Tonks qui s'étonnait presque de l'aisance relative avec laquelle Harry préparait les ingrédients et les mettaient dans son chaudron qui chauffait devant eux.  
  
Elvis étant un connaisseur avisé en potion trouvait celle du jour très facile. Néanmoins, il ressentait toujours une petite réticence au fond de lui. A croire que les autres n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui. Malgré cela et il arrivait à faire ce qu'il désirait même s'il se rendait compte que c'était moins facile que dans ses souvenirs.  
  
Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il faillit faire tomber tout d'abord les ingrédients une première fois. Il se rattrapa de justesse, mais la seconde fois que cela arriva juste après, ce fut Tonks qui parvint à le rattraper. Ou plus précisément à rattraper les ingrédients avant qu'ils ne tombent tous dans le chaudron dans lequel ils auraient provoqué une explosion digne des meilleurs bombabouses de chez Zonko.  
  
Malheureusement, le sauvetage fut de courte durée, car Rogue qui les surveillait plus que les autres le vit.  
  
« Alors il semble que nos deux amis encagoulés ont des problèmes avec une simple potion d'amaigrissement, qu'un simple seconde année de Serpentard évidemment pourrait réussir de premier coup. » se moqua le professeur de potion, causant les rires de quelques Serpentard.  
  
Les autres élèves, étaient étonnés par le ton du professeur, qui visiblement n'avait rien à faire des personnes se trouvant avec lui.  
  
Harry essayait de se contrôler, tout en maintenant sa main droite qui de toute évidence avait l'envie subite de lui faire rater sa potion. Elle tremblait plus que les autres jours, et cela inquiétait le garçon qui redoutait que sa situation ne se dégrade encore plus. Sa main gauche entravait ses doigts, mais le tremblement continuait de plus bel malgré tous ses efforts.  
  
De son coté, Tonks posait sur la table les ingrédients qu'elle avait rattrapés et d'un léger coup d'?il compris que la situation pouvait dégénérer en un instant. Elle avait la sensation que Rogue malgré les conseils de Rémus allait faire quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter. Pour empêcher cela, elle prit la parole en premier.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désobligeant avec nous professeur Rogue. Un accident de la sorte peu arrivé à tout le monde » dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, son regard dirigé vers celui de Rogue  
  
« C'est vrai, d'ailleurs vous en êtes une spécialiste si je me souviens bien » se moqua-t-il avant de commencer à rire, imité juste après par ses élèves de maison.  
  
Tonks encaissa les paroles du professeur, peinée tout de même de l'allusion à sa maladresse. Plusieurs fois durant sa scolarité, il ne l'avait peut- être pas insulter comme Harry, mais avait été acerbe sur le même ton et avec presque les même paroles. A l'époque elle avait assez de mal à encaisser mais plus maintenant. Elle se contrôlait bien mieux, les études pour devenir auror l'aidant beaucoup en cela pour canaliser sa colère.  
  
« C'est facile de se moquer lorsque l'on est un raté finit, incapable de donner un cours de DCFM. Heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs » déclara sous un ton froid Harry.  
  
Rogue tourna la tête pour voir l'auteur de ses paroles. Il grogna en comprenant que c'était Potter.  
  
« Toujours fidèle à vous-même. Toujours a essayé de rabaisser les autres avec votre arrogance héréditaire. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous faites pour pouvoir passer les portes avec. »  
  
Harry soupira, comme pensant à quelque chose de précis qui croyait revivre une seconde fois. A moins que cette discussion, avec Rogue ressemblait trait pour trait à une autre discussion avec le professeur.  
  
« Il ne faut pas confondre arrogance et égaux surdimensionné, qui vous empêche de comprendre que vous êtes tout comme la mouche attiré par la lumière et meurs dans d'atroces souffrances » répondit-il le plus calmement possible d'une voix charmeuse mais rêche qui fut entendu et resta dans tous les esprits.  
  
Tonks n'était pas vraiment surpris par l'attitude de Harry, car elle commençait à le comprendre de mieux en mieux. Elle craignait une situation de ce genre depuis le début, car d'un côté, les attaques verbales de ce genre entre les deux hommes étaient courantes, mais en plus, elle savait le garçon capable de grosse colère plus ou moins contrôlée. Il lui avait raconté comment il s'était énervé contre ses amis principalement. Pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais réellement été mis en colère, mais cernant un peu son état d'esprit, une colère était la dernière chose qu'ils avaient besoins pour le moment.  
  
« Je suis certaine que le professeur ne désire pas du tout t'insulter » dit- elle pour Harry et pour tout le monde, alors qu'elle prenait place entre les deux hommes qui étaient l'un en face de l'autre à moins de 2 mètres de distance.  
  
« Allons calmes toi » lui chuchota-t-elle  
  
Cela sembla fonctionner, car il recula légèrement. Il ne voulait pas lui non plus envenimer la situation. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que sa maigre couverture s'effondre en morceaux.   
  
Reculer fut une erreur, car Rogue peut influencer par les paroles de Tonks, les gratifia d'un sourire de satisfaction, en voyant Harry faiblir selon lui.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas aussi doué que vous vous targuez de l'être. » lui cracha- t-il  
  
Les élèves de Serpentard ricanaient encore plus même s'ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation alors que les autres élèves restaient là les regarder s'injurier, un sentiment de sympathie naissant pour les deux personnes mystérieuses.  
  
Harry resta quelques secondes impassible, alors que Tonks lui murmurait des paroles afin de l'apaiser. Elle était sans savoir que l'esprit du garçon chauffait au rouge par l'animosité croissante qu'ils ressentaient à l'encontre de Rogue.  
  
« Allez, on le transforme en pièces détachés et on en parle plus » lui dit une voix dans sa tête  
  
« A non je ne suis pas d'accords, sans lui nous perdons notre soufre douleur » parla une autre  
  
« Ce n'est pas mon souffre douleur James »  
  
« Je sais. J'oubliais. Le tien s'est plutôt Drago »  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai » toute l'exaspération du monde dans la voix.  
  
« De plus, Dum. enfin le directeur à besoin de lui et .. »  
  
« Le vieux fou est toujours là pour nous ennuyer avec les bonnes choses et les mauvaises choses »  
  
« Oui mais il a raison pour le moment. Rogue est utile pour l'ordre de ph?nix. Même si lui aussi paiera son tribut »  
  
« Dans ce cas on est d'accord, on ne lui fait rien aujourd'hui » décréta Adam en dernier.  
  
Ils semblaient tous d'accord  
  
« D'ailleurs, je ne préfère pas vraiment m'énerver, car je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à me contrôler totalement » continua-t-il  
  
Harry revint à lui, et entendit les paroles de Tonks  
  
« Garde ton calme. Nous devons pas faire de vague »  
  
Il lui fit un geste de la main comme quoi il avait bien comprit, et décida pas de guetter de c?ur de retourner s'asseoir à sa table.  
  
Le voyant faire, Rogue siffla, ce qui fit se retourner en premier Tonks puis Harry.  
  
« Enfin de compte, l'héritage de famille n'est plus ce qu'il était. »son sourire sadique toujours sur le visage. Réalisant que Harry ne ferait rien, à moins de frapper là où cela fait mal.  
  
« Au fait, comment va votre famille. Elle se porte bien .. »  
  
Il s'arrêta, devant la vue de la main droite de Harry qui tremblait de plus en plus au fil des minutes. Ce fait entrait en considération dans l'esprit de Harry. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache pour ce problème, même s'il était presque impossible de le dissimuler. Harry ressentait une colère du plus profond de lui remonter de plus en plus distinctement et avait vraiment peur du résultat. Il se rappelait trop bien avoir eut ce même sentiment un après-midi à Privet Drive. La suite avait été des plus destructrice.  
  
« Mais vous allez vous taire Severus. Vous oubliez que l'on vous a demandé justement de ne pas l'énervé. Alors si .. »  
  
« Je n'est pas d'ordre ni de conseils à recevoir d'une personne comme vous qui êtes incapable de vous défendre et qui cause des problèmes partout où elle se trouve et . » cria-t-il faisant reculer de peur les élèves les plus prêts avant d'être coupé.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers Harry, et le vit pour la première fois sans son habit noir qui le couvrait. Il regarda d'un ?il dédaigneux les habits totalement noirs que le garçon portait, et fut surtout attiré par la cagoule elle aussi en noir, qui semblait recouverte d'un tissu différent cousu sur celle-ci.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de l'insulter de la sorte. » déclara dangereusement Harry qui se rapprochait à nouveau de son professeur.  
  
Il pointa deux doigts de sa main droite vers le professeur, et le prévint.  
  
« Ce n'est pas une menace professeur, mais ne vous avisez plus de nous insulter de la sorte tous les deux. Cela vaut aussi pour Lunard. » décida-t- il de rajouté subitement.  
  
Rogue le regarda avec dégoût, une impression étrange par rapport à Potter. Il savait que c'était le garçon, mais son expression lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qu'il avait côtoyé durant sa vie. Autre chose qui le dérageait, la couleur des yeux du garçon en face de lui n'était plus vert. Il pouvait les voir distinctement et cela même avec la cagoule.  
  
« Je ne vais pas écouter .. Quelqu'un comme vous » dit-il en les regardant et en contemplant la main droite qui tremblait de plus en plus en face de lui. Son sourire devint encore plus franc, lorsqu'il trouva le moyen d'affecter le garçon qui devait avoir réussie à se contrôler davantage.  
  
« A votre place, j'essayerai de me calmer afin de retrouver mon calme. Car il semble que les jours passés avec cette demoiselle ne vous ont pas aidé car il me semble que vous êtes dans un état encore plus pitoyable que la dernière fois » puis jetant un regard dédaigneux envers Tonks à croire qu'elle était responsable il continua par « Te connaissant, je me demande même comment il est encore en vie, rien qu'en mangeant les plats que tu cuisines » avant de ricaner à la manière d'un Malfoy.  
  
Alors que Tonks ne réagissait pas aux paroles, Harry lui sentit une colère monté en lui. En temps normal, il pouvait la contenir, mais en ce moment précis, elle n'était pas seule.  
  
Il sentit sa mains droite commencer à trembler encore plus fort, si bien que ce tremblement causa les rires des Serpentard. Rires avant l'effroie, lorsque les murs du cachots commencèrent à trembler comme en échos de la main. Le tremblement toucha toute la salle et causa la chute d'étagères, de chaudrons et des ingrédients et autres se trouvant sur les tables.  
  
Les élèves affolés s'abritèrent et entendirent d'une voix claire et beaucoup plus lugubre que Rogue reconnue : « Ne nous insulte plus jamais Servilus. Car notre colère est grande contre toi. Notre colère est telle que même le pauvre fou dans son bureau ne pourra pas te protéger de nous. Alors prend garde Servilus. C'est ton premier et unique avertissement »  
  
Plusieurs secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles, les murs continuèrent à trembler, puis redevinrent contrairement comme la main de Harry immobile à nouveau.  
  
Harry regarda devant lui, et sourit en voyant Rogue assis par terre, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Il semblait vraiment être choqué par les évènement des dernières minutes. Il y avait de quoi. Les élèves eux aussi étaient choqués, et commençaient à sortir de dessous les tables où ils avaient trouvé refuge.  
  
La suite, Harry ne le verrait pas, car ses forces l'ayant abandonné, il fallut la présence d'esprit de Tonks pour le rattraper, lui évitant de tomber à terre trop violemment.  
  
Elle le soutenait lorsque Dumbledore accompagné de Rémus entrèrent dans le cachot en catastrophe et remarquèrent le capharnaüm des lieux. En effet, le cachot semblait vraiment avoir ressentit un tremblement de terre, d'ailleurs c'était le cas.  
  
Les chaudrons étaient renversés, leurs contenus sur le sol, les étagères ayant cédé, des débris de verre et des substances plus ou moins dangereuses se répandaient. D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore nettoya le tout, afin que les produits ne se mélangent pas au risque de causer des conséquences secondaires non négligeable.  
  
« Vous allez bien tous ? Severus ? » s'inquiéta le directeur en se portant près du professeur qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à s'en remettre.  
  
«Je.. Je vais bien » bredouilla-t-il avant de regarder Harry entouré à présent de Tonks et Rémus.  
  
« C'est une abomination Albus. C'est pire que l'année dernière. »  
  
« Tais-toi Severus. Ne parles pas de chose dont tu ignores tout. » le coupa- t-il, un regard noir sur le visage « Par contre Albus, il serait plus sage, même si je le n'apprécie guère le procédé de faire quelque chose pour les élèves » le ton de Rémus était grave.  
  
Dumbledore comprenant très bien de quoi le professeur parlait, hésita longtemps avant de prendre sa décision. Il regarda Harry longuement, puis comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, les renvoya tous les trois, restant seul avec Rogue et les autres élèves, qui se demandaient bien ce qu'ils allaient se passer.  
  
De quelques gestes de baguette, le directeur de Poudlard, leur fit oublier les évènements de fin du cours, sans pour autant l'oublie du tremblement que beaucoup de personnes du château avaient sentit.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rémus et Tonks conduisirent Harry jusqu'à son lit. Ils étaient inquiets pour lui, mais moins qu'avant, car ils supposaient qu'il venait de passer d'une phase haute en magie à une phase basse comme pour son anniversaire. Cela expliquait le fait qu'il semblait ne plus avoir d'énergie tout comme un mois auparavant. Ce fut donc soulager, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas comment Harry avait fait pour faire trembler les murs du château.. Les hypothèses les plus folles naquirent durant la conversation qui en suivit. Conversation dans laquelle Albus et McGonagall prirent partit, rendant visite à leur élève peu de temps après les faits.  
  
« Désolez encore Albus, mais je ne préfère pas que vous voyez Harry en ce moment. Il est assez fragile si on peut dire, et il ne veut pas être observé comme s'il était bizarre » les raisons invoquées restaient vagues, mais ni le directeur ni la directrice de Gryffondor n'insistèrent.  
  
« Comment crois-tu qu'il soit parvenu à faire cela ? Rémus »  
  
La question du directeur gênait l'homme, car il n'avait pas d'idée. Voyant son impuissance, le directeur sourit, ce qui surprit tout le monde, compte tenu des circonstances.  
  
« Personnellement, je crois qu'il a libéré une grande partie de sa magie. » déclara Rémus  
  
« Ce qui explique son état actuel » approuva Tonks  
  
« Ce qu'il faut maintenant découvrir, c'est comment il a fait pour faire trembler le château. »  
  
« Vous croyez Albus qu'il a libéré suffisamment de magie pour le faire ? » l'interrogea Minerva.  
  
« Non. Je ne crois pas » la réponse accompagnée d'un mouvement de tête « Je crois qu'il a fait réagir les murs de la salle puis de la partie du château où il se trouvait. Si j'ai bien compris, les tremblements des murs semblaient être sur la même fréquence que ses tremblements de sa main droite. A croire.. à croire que le château est rentré en résonance avec lui. La question est de savoir comment cela est possible ? » une certaine hésitation se sentait dans cette fin de phrase, ce qui permit au directeur de noter les réactions de chacun.  
  
Pendant cette observations, les trois sorciers essayaient d'assimiler les nouvelles données apportées par le directeur.  
  
« Comment a-t-il provoqué cela, ? » on notait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Minerva  
  
« çà je l'ignore, et je pense même que Harry doit l'ignorer lui aussi. » révéla Albus.  
  
« Vous devez avoir raison. » puis changeant totalement de sujet demanda « Comment c'est passé le sortilège sur les élèves ? »  
  
« Il s'est bien passé, même si je n'aime pas utiliser ces moyens, et encore moins sur des sorciers de cet age. Mais cet évènement était trop important. Je devais agir pour le bien de tous, certaines choses doivent être cachées. » se justifia-t-il, son regard allant vers Rémus  
  
« Tout comme vous avez dissimulé à Harry l'ensemble des informations concernant sa famille ou lui depuis des années » lui reprocha Tonks. Le ton remonté de l'aurore surpris les deux plus anciens qui connaissaient la jeune femme toujours d'humeur joviale et sympathique. Un brin naïve parfois, mais toujours en forme pour plaisanter.  
  
Il essaya de sonder l'aurore, qui depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés juste avant de l'envoyer à Rémus semblait différente en bien des points. Il savait qu'il pouvait compté sur elle pour s'occuper de Harry, mais là il notait autre chose. Un ou des évènements de cette été lui étaient inconnus. Evènements qui avaient eut pour conséquences certains changements autant sur Rémus que sur Tonks.  
  
Revenant à la réalité, il lui répondit, son ton étant fataliste mais sans amertume. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tort même devant eux, même s'il regrettait comme il l'avait avoué à Harry.  
  
« C'est tout à fait exact je te l'accorde Tonks. Néanmoins, c'était nécessaire, même si le résultat est malheureusement tragique. »  
  
Minerva accepta d'un signe de tête. De toute façon, elle respectait trop Albus pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui.  
  
« Eh bien moi, je ne suis pas d'accord » proclama-t-elle haut et fort. « Si vous aviez dit certaines de vos craintes au sujet de Harry et de Voldemort, peut-être que . que Sirius ne serait pas mort. » annonça-t-elle presque en criant, avant de buter sur la mort de Sirius.  
  
Le directeur savait qu'elle avait été peinée de la mort du maraudeur, mais ne s'attendait pas à une scène de ce genre.  
  
« Désolez. Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans cette état pareille, mais. mais il était l'un des seuls membre de ma famille encore en vie qui est en rapport avec mes parents et moi. » sanglota-t-elle légèrement.  
  
Rémus la regarda, réellement étonné. Il ne pensait pas lui non plus qu'elle pouvait réagir de la sorte. Il allait bouger pour la réconforter, lorsqu'une porte qui claque les fit tous se retourner.  
  
Harry, le visage toujours dissimulé par sa cagoule se tenait debout, devant sa porte de chambre qu'il venait de claqué violemment afin d'attirer l'attention.  
  
Rémus et Tonks qui se calmait le regardèrent et comprirent que visiblement il était en colère. Ils en eurent la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Pour qui vous prenez-vous Monsieur Albus Dumbledore. Pour Le Plus Grand Sorcier Du Monde pour oser faire pleurer notre amie ici présente. Par respect pour votre grand age, je ne vous fais qu'une remontrance. Le noble damoiseau que je suis ne peut supporter ce genre de comportement. Et de vous encore moins. J'espère donc que ce sera l'unique fois que je devrai intervenir pour ce genre de broutilles. »  
  
Il inclina la tête, alors que le directeur le contemplait, une expression étrange sur le visage. Minerva elle semblait outrée du comportement du jeune homme qui l'avait tant émue le matin même. Tonks qui avait les yeux rougit ne réagissait pas, alors que Rémus ne savait pas comment réagir, sa main sur sa bouche de surprise. En un mot, les paroles du jeune homme miraculeusement debout devant eux possédaient un impact différent selon les personnes présentes.  
  
Albus allait lui répondre, enfin à Tonks, lorsque celle-ci se leva en catastrophe en même temps que Rémus pour aider Harry. Il venait en effet de tomber sur le sol, la force qui l'avait fait venir et parler ayant disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
  
« Harry » s'écria Rémus en arrivant près de lui affolé. Il savait bien qu'il était trop faible pour pouvoir tenir debout.  
  
Il le prit dans les bras et avec l'aide de Tonks et le recoucha dans son lit. Il demanda à Tonks encore secoué par les derniers évènements de rester avec lui le temps que le directeur et le professeur les quittent et quitta la chambre.  
  
« Comment va-t-il Rémus ? » s'inquiéta Minerva.  
  
Rémus la regarda se demandant quoi dire, puis après un regard vers Albus, lui répondit  
  
« Il est très fatigué. Il ira mieux d'ici quelques jours. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'il n'aille pas en cours demain. »  
  
« Tu as raison. Il est préférable qu'il se repose. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il se fatigue inutilement » approuva le directeur  
  
« Tu veux que Mme Pomfresh vienne voir comme il se porte ? » proposa-t-il  
  
« Non ce n'est pas la peine. Je lui dirai de venir si vraiment la situation l'exige. Je préfère que Harry ne soit pas trop exposé. »  
  
« Très bien. Je préviendrai le professeur Flitwick que Harry ne sera pas demain en cours. Comme tu nous l'as dit, de toute façon il ne peut pas pratiquer, ce n'est pas comme s'il ratait entièrement le cours. » prévint Minerva qui semblait vouloir prendre grand soin de Harry selon Rémus.  
  
« Merci beaucoup »  
  
Sentant que la discussion était close, et que Rémus ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, Dumbledore décida de partir, prétextant que le repas du soir allait bientôt commencer. Il dit à Rémus qu'il ferait venir un elfe de maison pour apporter de la nourriture, devinant que lui et Tonks ne mangeraient pas dans la grande salle.  
  
Quelques minutes après le départ du directeur, un elfe de maison entra dans la pièce principale, un plateau recouvert de nourriture dans les bras.  
  
« Le directeur a demandé à Dobby d'apporter ceci professeur » couina l'elfe en posant le plateau sur la table.  
  
Il resta ensuite à côté de la table, se tortillant sur ses jambes, les mains derrières le dos, tout tremblant. En le regardant, Rémus se demandait ce que voulait l'elfe.  
  
« Il y a une question que tu désires me poser Dobby ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si je peux professeur ! » répondit la petite créature toujours tremblante en jetant des regard dans son dos.  
  
« J'ai entendu le directeur dire que vous étiez avec Harry Potter Monsieur. » il s'arrêta, surveillant les alentours de peur qu'on espionne « Dobby aimerait savoir Monsieur si Harry Potter va bien » bredouilla-t-il  
  
Rémus haussa un sourcil à la demande de l'elfe. Il allait refuser, lorsqu'une évidence lui sauta aux yeux, si bien qu'il se frappa le front avec sa main droite, si bien que l'elfe fit un saut en arrière de peur. Rémus avait devant lui l'elfe qui avait aidé plusieurs fois Harry. Celui qui appartenait à Malfoy, il y a plusieurs années. Se rendant compte de cela, il sourit, ce qui rassura quelque peu l'elfe.  
  
« Oui, il va bien. Il est un peu fatigué mais il va bien. »  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans la grande salle, tout le monde ou presque parlaient du tremblement qui avait secoué le château en fin d'après-midi. La secousse avait été ressentit principalement au niveau des cachots.  
  
Fin de chapitre  
  
Avant de répondre aux reviews, je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à LeDjiNn qui m'a envoyé pas moins de 44 reviews pour l'ensemble de mes fics. Alors je l'en remercie.  
  
Obal : Et oui, ce chapitre devait être explosif, et j'espère qu'il l'a été.  
  
Arathorn : J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de la suite.  
  
LeDjiNn :  
  
Chap 1 : comme tu l'as constaté ensuite, il n'est pas aller au temps des fondateurs, même s'il y a des références à cette époque  
  
Chap 2 : Tout le monde peut se tromper  
  
Chap 3 : C'est vrai que le début du chapitre est tel qu'il est légèrement différent d'avec le livre. La cause de cela est que j'ai lu en anglais le livre tout d'abord et que donc la sortie de Umbrigde n'est pas tout à fait correcte. C'est vrai que je voulais la faire souffrir plus longtemps, mais je l'ai pas fait. Pour moi c'était important de la tuer rapidement on ne montrant pas tout le pouvoir de Harry. Pour savoir comment Harry la tué, il faudra attendre. Il y a dans cette mort, une partie rêve et l'autre réel.  
  
Chap 4 : L'idée de Sirius dans la tête de Harry m'a déjà été proposée, mais la réponse est non comme tu le sais depuis.  
  
Chap 5 : C'est vrai, c'était surtout pour placer des éléments sur Ron, Hermione et les autres personnages  
  
Chap 6 : Tu te poses des questions intéressantes, avoir les fondateurs dans la tête c'est assez marrant. D'ailleurs tu avais deviné que Harry avait la tête de son ennemi.  
  
Chap 7 : Moi c'est l'un des chapitres que je préfère (avec le 3). C'est vrai que j'essayai d'avoir un argumentaire réel sur la prophétie et Dumbledore pour expliquer le comportement de Harry.  
  
Chap 8 : C'est vrai que l'on approche de Poudlard où les choses vont s'accélérer  
  
Chap 9 : Content que cette scène te plaît, j'y ai fait attention à ce caractère Serpentard qui pour être franc tu l'as remarqué dans les autres fics j'utilise assez souvent.  
  
Chap 10 : Tout d'abord, Adam=Godric Gryffondor ? La réponse on la dans le chapitre 13, mais comme j'y ai déjà répondu, la réponse est non. Comme tu vois j'ai répondu aux 10 reviews que tu as envoyé pour cette fic. J'espère en recevoir d'autres pour les impressions sur ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup  
  
Pour être franc, je suis assez content. Je reçois peut-être pas beaucoup de reviews, et j'espère que cela va changer, mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors c'est pas grave. Car à la quantité, je préfère la qualité. Alors merci à mes 3 reviewers, en espérant que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Néanmoins, j'espère avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, car cela fait toujours plaisirs d'avoir des avis de beaucoup de personnes sur la fic. Cela permet de penser qu'il y a des personnes qui aiment ce que j'écrit, et cela aide quand on a pas d'idée ou pire pas le moral. Alors si je pouvais en recevoir plus, je serais très content. Ce n'est pas un ultimatum, c'est vous qui voyez.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou avis à me dire faites le, j'y répondrai comme toujours.  
  
D'ailleurs, j'ai votre avis à demander. Je sais quand Harry retrouvera sa tête, mais je ne sais pas encore s'il va se montrer à ses amis, à Dumbledore ou à quelqu'un d'autre avant. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour moi, il ne le montrera pas sauf à certains professeurs.  
  
Je voudrais aussi votre avis sur la façon dont je traite Hermione. Pour moi elle ne doit pas aussi parfaite que cela. Dans le tome 5 elle m'apparaît plus comme soit un robot soit une bête curieuse qui sait tout. Dans le chapitre précédent et dans celui-ci, je montre que ce n'est pas le cas car elle n'est plus la meilleur partout et car elle se fait talonner de plus en plus par les autres. Vous pensez que j'ai raison de le faire ou que je devrais la laisser comme dans les livres. C'est bizarre je sais, mais quand je me lâche, çà peut partir de tous les côtés.  
  
Enfin bon. Dans le prochain chapitre, une explication de Harry avec Tonks et Rémus ainsi qu'un entretient avec m'adorable ministre de la magie. Autant vous dire que Harry va encore se faire remarquer.  
  
Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine au plus tard, si j'écris plus que prévus, j'en mettrai un de plus pour Nöel ou le jour de l'an, on verra bien. Mais c'est pas encore certain.  
  
Continuez à lire et à laisser des reviews aux auteurs, c'est très rapide et à la prochaine  
  
By By 


	12. L'origine de Harry

Chapitre 12 : L'origine de Harry  
  
Le lendemain matin, débuta assez calmement pour Tonks. Rémus ayant des cours toute la journée, elle resta donc seule avec Harry. La possibilité d'un réveil rapide était toujours envisagé.  
  
Sa matinée passa vite. Elle se replongeait dans l'un des nombreux livres que Harry avait demandés à Rémus de lui fournir de la bibliothèque en prévision des cours qu'il allait avoir. Elle était assez troublée par la nouvelle attitude de Harry qui souhaitait réellement apprendre sans relâche tous les sorts qui lui passait sous la main tant qu'ils pouvaient lui être utile dans l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Quel que soit cet objectif ?  
  
Car si Nymphadora Tonks avait une certitude à propos de Harry c'est qu'il était vraiment différent des autres sorciers et surtout différent du Harry qu'elle avait rencontré un soir d'été un an plus tôt. A cette pensée, l'attitude protectrice du garçon le soir d'avant avec Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire.  
  
« Il semblait vraiment différent hier. Bien différent des autres lui » pensa-t-elle avant de voir arriver Rémus peu après son dernier cours de l'avant midi.  
  
« Il y a de l'amélioration ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore refermé la porte derrière lui.  
  
« Non rien pour le moment, il continue à dormir paisiblement. »  
  
Rémus grimaça, il s'inquiétait pour Harry, même s'il pensait qu'il serait assez rapidement sur pied. Il avait vu le garçon reprendre des forces au cours de l'été, et pensait donc que cela allait être identique d'ici plusieurs jours.  
  
Il fut donc satisfait, lorsqu'en allant retourner dans sa classe pour le premier cours de l'après-midi, il se retourna, entendant un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre attirant l'attention des deux adultes.  
  
Harry se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement légèrement perdu. Il fixa intensément Rémus avant de porter son regard vers Tonks qui nous ne bougeait pas non plus.  
  
Il s'avança silencieusement vers la table et prit place. Il les fixait toujours, lorsque sans crier garde, il posa la question qui troubla les deux sorciers.  
  
« Mon parrain est mort pour de bon »  
  
La voix innocente qui sortit de sa bouche les troubla encore plus. Elle était loin de la voix rude qu'il utilisait encore récemment. En réalité, le timbre était assez similaire, mais le ton et la ponctuation étaient entièrement différentes.  
  
« Oui Harry, il est bel et bie. »  
  
Rémus s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois l'expression de tristesse sur son visage. Des larmes commencèrent même à perler le long des joues du garçon alors que Rémus et Tonks échangeaient à nouveau un regard éloquent. Ils comprenaient de moins en moins ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.  
  
Alors que Harry commençait à pleurer vraiment, chose qu'il avait rarement fait même durant sa période avec les Dursley et surtout en présence d'autres personnes. Rémus le prit dans ses bras afin de le calmer. Il espérait que cela l'apaiserait, mais il n'en était pas franchement très convaincu. Lui non plus n'était pas au fait de ce genre de réaction.  
  
A son grand étonnement, cela fonctionna, et Harry finit par se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes de pleurs. Il affichait alors un air déterminé qui contre balançait son attitude depuis quelques minutes.  
  
« Tout d'abord, excusez-moi de mon attitude de tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exprimer, et je crois que l'émotion m'a submergé bien plus que je ne souhaitais. », il fit une pause avant de répondre à une question qu'ils se posaient.  
  
« Pour hier, sachez que les choses ont dérapées, une première fois avec le professeur Rogue, et une seconde fois avec le professeur Dumbledore. La première résultait de l'accumulation magique dans mon corps, qui voulait sortir par tous les moyens. La seconde elle, est le fait que Adam soit parvenu à agir d'une façon plus importante que prévu, et surtout de façon incongrue. Il a montré son désaccord qui est aussi notre désaccord avec le directeur. »  
  
Il se tut quelques secondes, laissant les informations pénétrer dans les deux cerveaux.  
  
« Comment ça a agit d'une façon plus importante? » le questionna Rémus qui semblait assez intrigué voir effrayé par sa question.  
  
« Tout comme moi et contrairement aux deux autres, papa et Elvis, il peut agir presque seul. Sans l'aval des autres. Néanmoins, comme il n'est pas une personne intégrale, il peut le faire que de façon sporadique. Dans les faits, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi librement, sans l'influence des autres. Et comme vous l'avez constaté ça n'a pas duré longtemps. »  
  
Rémus et Tonks se regardèrent avant que de l'angoisse ne s'affiche sur leur visage.  
  
« Qui êtes vous ? »  
  
La question de Tonks choqua profondément Harry, même s'il comprenait le désarroi de la jeune femme.  
  
« Je suis Harry, enfin le premier Harry » rajouta-t-il, son visage se voulant confiant par ses attitudes.  
  
« Comment cela le premier Harry ? » répéta Rémus qui angoissait de plus en plus.  
  
« Je veux dire par-là l'original, d'avant le sort de mort. La quatrième composante de l'équipe de choc papa, Adam et Elvis. Vous vous doutiez bien que c'était moi. »  
  
Devant les regards effarés devant lui, Harry secoua la tête, surpris.  
  
« La chose semble plus compliqué. Je vais devoir vous expliquer un peu plus. »  
  
Il s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise, en sentant bien présent devant lui les deux sorciers, et expliqua la situation, d'un autre point de vue qu'il avait donné, sans l'influence de Adam à Tonks sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
« Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que je suis mort durant un temps infiniment court. Par l'intermédiaire de ma mère, j'ai survécu et revenu à la vie. Malheureusement, les choses ont prit un tour inhabituel. Je n'étais alors plus seul. Mon papa avait profité pour revenir sous une petite forme qui a rapidement grossit en séparant de moi certaines choses qui venaient de lui. Il y avait aussi Elvis qui s'était invité. Et bien sûr Adam, dont la partie présente en héritage dans ma famille s'est activé lors de ma mort. Normalement, les entités distinctes devaient se rassembler en une seule. Malheureusement, la présence de James et de Elvis a changé les données, et ce rassemblement n'a pas eut lieu. Ou plutôt il a eut lieu mais pas comme il le devait. »  
  
Voyant que Rémus et Tonks semblaient complètement perdus, il continua.  
  
« Le Harry qui en a résulté était plus sous l'influence de Elvis que sur celle de James et de Adam. Cela explique pourquoi il a faillit aller à Serpentard en première année. Si nous nous trouvons actuellement dans la situation actuelle, c'est car nous avons une nouvelle chance de pouvoir nous rassembler en un Harry comme il devait l'être après l'attaque funeste du 31 octobre. J'espère que cela va fonctionner, car si cela est le cas, je disparaîtrais à tout jamais, et c'est bien mieux que de vivre ma vie actuelle, enfermé dans un corps et devant le partager, incapable de vivre réellement, et tout cela car je suis mort »  
  
Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix  
  
Rémus et Tonks restaient eux sans voix, demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose. Les regards se croisèrent, et la première question fusa.  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu es le Harry qui vivrait si Voldemort n'avait pas tué Lily et James ? »  
  
« Exact Rémus. Je sais que cela est difficile à croire, mais je suis bien lui. »  
  
« Comment peux-tu être encore là ? » le questionna Tonks sous le choc de la révélation.  
  
« Je l'ai dit. Je suis la composante principal du Harry que vous avez côtoyé depuis des années. Comme le rassemblement des entités n'était pas correct, je n'ai pas disparut dans l'esprit unique que devait être Harry. Quand la dissociation a eut lieu, je me suis retrouvé comme avant, et en attente d'un nouveau rassemblement qui devra cette fois être le bon. La bonne combinaison des entités pour voir naître le Harry parfait. »  
  
« Parfait ? » répéta Tonks.  
  
« C'est un grand mot. » révéla-t-il songeur « En vérité celui qui devait être suite à l'avada kedavra »  
  
« Celui-là sera bien différent aux deux anciens, le second était plus influencé par Elvis, même si l'héritage de famille des Potter ressurgissait de temps en temps. »  
  
« Le changement aura lieu comment ? » demanda Rémus qui le regardait toujours avec des yeux comme des soucoupes tout comme Tonks.  
  
« C'est simple, Elvis et James participeront équitablement, tout comme Adam dont il faut l'avouer la présence est indéniable et bien trop importante pour le laisser de côté plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, vous en avez observé la puissance, hier soir. » en disant cela, il pris un air soucieux qui intéressa les deux sorciers.  
  
« Il y a un problème ? »  
  
« C'est compliqué » répondit-il sagement, tout en adressant un signe de la main à Rémus pour lui demander s'il pouvait prendre l'un des fruits de l'assortiment que les elfes avaient disposé sur la table.  
  
Il croquait à pleines dents dans une pomme, quand Rémus eut l'illumination.  
  
« A l'origine, seul Adam devait être avec toi pour vous rassembler »  
  
Harry arrêta de marcher puis lui fit un oui de la tête.  
  
« Mais la présence de James et de Elvis a tout bouleversé. C'est pour cela que le. le premier rassemblement n'était pas le bon. » continua Rémus devant Harry qui avait reposé la pomme sur la table afin de mieux se concentrer sur les paroles de son ami.  
  
« C'est exactement ça »  
  
«Je vais peut-être vous paraître un peu sotte, mais Adam lui aussi est apparu suite au sort non ? » intervint Tonks, attirant les regards des deux hommes qui la fit légèrement rougir suite à leur observation.  
  
« Il faut que j'explique une chose essentielle sur notre famille. Adam est disons le .. » il sembla chercher ses mots, lorsque la suite vint par l'intermédiaire de Tonks.  
  
« C'est l'un des membres de ta famille. »  
  
Rémus tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés signe d'incompréhension.  
  
« C'est exact. C'est même plus que cela c'est on peut dire le »  
  
« Premier » continua à nouveau Tonks provoquant toujours l'inquiétude de Rémus qui ne comprenait rien. Comprenant cela, elle répondit à sa question.  
  
« Lors de notre balade sur le Chemin de Traverse » à ses mots le visage de Rémus se crispa, et elle continua rapidement. « Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Adam, le premier. Au début je me suis rappelée la référence d'une religion moldu dont mon père m'avait parlé, mais je n'ai pas compris la véritable portée de ses paroles. Quand il dit qu'il est le premier, il sous-entendait par là le premier de la lignée. Le premier des Potter » termina-t-il dans un souffle alors que les yeux de Rémus montraient toute la surprise de ses paroles.  
  
« Le premier des Potter ? » répéta Rémus  
  
« Oui Adam est le premier qui a porté le nom des Potter. Enfin pas tout à fait mais presque. »  
  
« Mais comment il est arrivé là ? » Rémus reprenait à présent la question de Tonks  
  
« Pour certaines raisons qui devaient lui être propre, une partie de lui a été transmit à ses héritiers mais tout en leur étant inaccessibles. Pour simplifier, une partie de son héritage si je peux m'exprimer de cette façon n'a jamais été utilisée. Elle s'est transmise de génération en génération tout en restant inactive. Attendant son heure. »  
  
Les deux sorciers enregistraient les informations quand les derniers mots de Harry les firent tiquer.  
  
« Attendant son heure ! »  
  
« Oui Rémus. Il attendait l'occasion, non, pas l'occasion, mais la nécessité d'agir pour le bien de sa descendance »  
  
« Je crois que je suis larguée » s'exclama Tonks, avant de mettre les mains devant sa bouche et d'esquisser un désolé.  
  
Rémus ne réagit pas, trop absorbé par l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux, et lui dit  
  
« Cette partie invisible, est en place à présent, car son but est d'empêcher que la lignée s'arrête. En ayant faillit mourir, le processus s'est mis en marche. »  
  
Harry souriait à présent. Rémus avait comprit, et il était certain que Tonks comprendrait aussi.  
  
« C'est exact. Je suis le premier à pouvoir bénéficier de l'influence et de l'héritage complet. Néanmoins, cela m'effraie au plus haut point. Si Adam a dissimulé une partie de son héritage, de ses capacités et dons, il y a bien une raison. Je la connais à présent. »  
  
« Et tu peux nous la révéler ? »  
  
La curiosité de Tonks le fit sourire, alors que Rémus paraissait préoccupé. Il le regardait, ne sachant pas si cette information était bonne ou mauvaise.  
  
« C'est cet héritage qui te fait subir les épreuves actuelles, n'est ce pas ? » l'interrogea Rémus, sortant de sa torpeur.  
  
« Oui. Si tout c'était bien passé, l'héritage aurait été graduel dans son acquisition et dans son évolution. Malheureusement, c'est le pire qui s'est produit, et il est obligé de se libérer d'un coup. La seule chose positive, c'est qu'il ne sera qu'actif que progressivement. Mais je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant »  
  
« Pas suffisant ? »  
  
« Il veut dire par là, que sa puissance va augmenter de façon irrégulière. Au lieu d'être graduelle, elle se fait d'un coup. Or son corps actuel n'est pas apte à assumer ce tel gain de puissance. En temps normal, le corps évolue en même temps que la magie durant la croissance. Ici, nous sommes en présence d'un problème entre le corps, l'esprit et la magie » répondit Rémus à Tonks sous l'?il avisé de Harry.  
  
« C'est vrai » Harry était plus serein en disant cela, car Rémus comprenait ce qu'il se passait.  
  
« Tu veux dire que la magie de Harry risque d'augmenter de façon brutale comme cela arrive parfois à l'adolescence ? »  
  
« Oui. A présent beaucoup de choses s'expliquent et me deviennent compréhensible. En particulier le problème avec sa magie. » avoua Rémus en tournant la tête vers Harry, qui n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, trop occupé à dormir. Le sommeil qu'il avait repoussé pour parler avec les deux sorciers l'avait rattrapé, et il dormait à présent sur son siège, un sourire aux lèvres satisfait de la discussion qui venait de ce fait de prendre fin à défaut de principal orateur.  
  
Rémus et Tonks le regardèrent, avant de décider de le remettre dans sa chambre. Ceci fait, Rémus voulu s'assurer que Tonks savait ce qu'elle devait faire avec lui. Mais avant de lui donner le moindre conseil, il changea d'avis, réalisant que la jeune aurore savait exactement ce quelle devait faire en cas de problème. Il réalisa alors pour la première fois, ce que visiblement Harry avait lui compris depuis des semaines. Il avait une totale confiance en elle, alors que pour beaucoup, elle était synonyme de catastrophe.  
  
« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en entortillant ses cheveux toujours roses entres ses doigts.  
  
« Non, tu n'as pas besoin de conseils venant de moi pour t'occuper de Harry. »  
  
Il ne vit pas l'expression de joie sur son visage, car il s'approchait déjà de la porte.  
  
« Passe une bonne après-midi Lunard, et surtout n'hésite pas à saquer les Serpentard » lui lança-t-elle, ce qui le fit soupirer, alors qu'il sortait de la salle centrale, la laissant seule avec un Harry bien endormi pour plusieurs heures.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa rapidement pour tout le monde. A la suite de son dernier cours de la journée, le premier cours avec les premières années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, il retourna voir comment allaient Tonks et Harry.  
  
Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, les rires qu'il entendit lui ravivèrent le c?ur et le soulagèrent. Comme il allait le comprendre quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était réveillé, et bien installé sur l'un des divans près de la cheminé. Tonks se trouvait avec lui, et ils étaient occupés à rire en regardant ce qu'il s'avérait être l'album de photos de Harry.  
  
Ils riaient tellement, qu'ils remarquèrent l'arrivé de Rémus que lorsqu'il s'installa de l'autre côté de Harry.  
  
« Alors tu as fait de bons cours ? » demanda Harry cessant de rire et relevant les yeux d'une photo des maraudeurs, où Sirius était empêtré avec James sur le dos. Compte tenue de la différence de stature entre les deux hommes, James était moins grand que Sirius, on se demandait bien pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans cette position. Les hypothèses les plus loufoques avaient été émises par Harry et Tonks durant de longues minutes, ce qui expliquait le pourquoi des fous rires.  
  
Voyant l'air peu souriant de Rémus, Harry comprit qu'il voulait discuter des évènements avec Rogue et Dumbledore et revenir sur la discussion du début d'après-midi.  
  
« Ce qu'il s'est produit hier, est comme tu l'as remarqué totalement imprévisible et impromptu. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton ferme.  
  
« Je ne peux pas te promettre que cela ne se reproduira pas, mais je vais essayer de nous contenir, car c'est toujours moi qui dirige » nota-t-il essayant de se rassurer en même temps.  
  
Il n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien que cela serait difficile pour lui de le faire.  
  
En l'entendant, Rémus sourit, car il n'ignorait pas que Harry faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler.  
  
« Tu sais, James comme tu l'as observé dans la pensine de Rogue ne pouvait pas vraiment se contrôler en sa présence. Et compte tenu de la façon dont il te traite depuis ta première année ici, il est normal que tu perdes contenance devant lui. Néanmoins, même si je te comprends, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ainsi, donc, essaye de résister et cela malgré les paroles injurieuses et injustes qu'il pourra dire sur toi ou sur tes parents. D'accord ? »  
  
Harry contempla Rémus quelques secondes avant de lui répondre par un signe de tête affirmatif.  
  
L'heure du dîner arriva vite, et comme Harry se sentait suffisamment en forme, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la grande salle, où le repas du soir devait débuter d'ici quelques minutes.  
  
Dans la grande salle justement, à la table des Gryffondor, les 6ème années se regroupaient autour des deux préfets. En effet, Ron et Hermione entouré de leurs amis semblaient en grande discussion. Tout comme d'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves de leur maison ou des 3 autres.  
  
« C'est bizarre que je ne me souvienne pas bien du cours de potions d'hier, et du tremblement qui a secoué le château » expliqua-t-elle avec ferveur, ce qui inquiétait plusieurs de ses camarades qui connaissant Hermione se posaient des questions sur ses inquiétudes réelles ou supposées.  
  
« C'est vrai que je ressens la même chose que toi Hermione, et toi Lavande ? » répondit Seamus en se rapprochant un peu plus près de la préfète, qui a la légère grimace que fit Ron lui déplut.  
  
« Je suis aussi d'accord » compléta Lavande  
  
« Que pensez vous qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans ce cas ? » demanda Neville qui parla pour la première fois et attira les regards de tout le monde. Contrairement à avant, il resta presque impassible devant les regards. Le temps d'un Neville intimidé par son ombre était révolu.  
  
« Je l'ignore » avoua Hermione qui en fit sourires plus d'un. Elle ne connaissait pas toutes les réponses.  
  
« En tout cas, l'explication que nous a donnée Dumbledore ne me semble pas très convaincante. Et je compte bien tirer cette affaire au clair, tout comme d'autres d'ailleurs » rajouta-t-elle en fixant les trois retardataires qui venaient de faire irruption dans la grande salle.  
  
De nombreux élèves les regardèrent s'avancer vers leurs tables et y prendre place comme si de rien n'y était. Maugrey les salua plus sereinement et entama même la discussion aussitôt. Tout comme les autres, il désirait avoir des explications qu'il n'aurait pas de toute évidence.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent sans problème, puis soudain de nouveaux venus non désirés entrèrent dans l'école.  
  
« Ainsi c'était la vérité » s'écria avec véhémence un sorcier portant un chapeau ridicule sur la tête tout en avançant dans l'allée centrale de la grande salle rejoignant rapidement la table des professeurs, où aux visages hostiles, il n'était pas le bienvenu.  
  
« Quel est le problème Cornelius ? » demanda le directeur d'une voix absente d'émotion sans la moindre marque de respect pour le ministre, qui au ton de Dumbledore se planta net à plusieurs mètres de lui, hésitant.  
  
Il attendit d'être rejoint par les deux aurors qui ne le quittaient pas, comme s'ils pouvaient le protéger du directeur ou des autres professeurs.  
  
« Je veux parler d'eux » en levant le bras, désignant les deux sorciers mangeant avec Maugey.  
  
« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? » continua Dumbledore amusé par l'attitude du ministre.  
  
« Introduire des mangemorts dans cette école est l'une des plus.. »  
  
« HMM HMM »  
  
Il s'arrêta de parler, regardant autour de lui comme une girouette pour trouver qui lui avait couper la parole. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était justement l'une des deux personnes qu'ils désiraient incriminer.  
  
« Qui êtes vous pour couper la parole au plus haut dignitaire de notre communauté, le représentant.. » il ne termina pas sa phrase, car il fut une nouvelle fois coupé par cette même personne qui lui faisait face, debout à présent.  
  
« Un jour Dolores a voulu nous tuer  
  
Malheureusement ça n'a pas marché  
  
En peut de temps on l'a retrouvé  
  
Et nous nous en sommes débarrassés »  
  
Il fit une pause dans sa chanson avant de continuer, s'assurant en tournant la tête si tout le monde l'écoutait dans la salle. Rémus tenait sa tête dans ses mains, redoutant les prochaines paroles, alors que les professeurs étaient mortifiés, choqués comme beaucoup d'élèves.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude vous la reverrez  
  
Sur moi vous pouvez compter  
Pour la rejoindre pour l'éternité  
  
A présent vos jours sont comptés. »  
  
Il lança un regard noir au ministre qui lui devenait de plus en plus blanc, alors qu'un silence de mort se propageait dans la salle, que même Dumbledore ne pouvait dissoudre d'un regard rassurant. Rémus espérait que l'orage était passé, et se crispa encore plus, lorsque Harry se dirigea vers les trois hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis la fin de ses paroles. Tout le monde attendait avec excitation la suite comme un bon film, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Une chose était certaine, presque l'intégralité de la salle avait saisit ce qu'avait exprimé le jeune homme dans la chanson.  
  
Soudain l'attention de Harry se porta vers l'un des deux aurors composant la garde du ministre. Il se déplaça et se plaça de façon à pouvoir observer l'un des deux dans les yeux. Tonks le suivit aussitôt et fit face elle aussi à Dawlish qui les fixait durement.  
  
« Dawlish, Dawlish, Dawlish » commença Harry, les yeux rivés sur le sorcier qui se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Sûrement une mise en garde comme toujours. La surprise se fit alors sur son visage en réalisant que cela n'était pas une mise en garde.  
  
« La prochaine fois que vous voulez prendre pour cible l'un de nos vénérables anciens » il regarda la table des professeurs sa directrice de maison avant de retourner vers l'auror qui comprit l'allusion.  
  
« La prochaine fois, donc, la cible sera toi. Et crois moi, j'utiliserai autre chose de bien plus douloureux qu'un simple stupéfix »  
  
A ce moment, Dawlish malgré sa plus grande stature, s'inquiéta. D'ailleurs de grosses gouttes de sueur descendirent le long de son visage. Les yeux en face de lui l'effrayaient. Il ne trouva même pas la force de réagir. Il semblait subjugué par ces yeux dont le pouvoir d'attraction semblaient si puissant et nocifs pour lui.  
  
« Si tu veux un bon conseil, prend tes distances avec lui » continua-t-il en désignant le ministre de la tête. « Tu as été suffisamment intelligent pour devenir auror. Cela serait dommage de perdre la vie ou un membre pour servir quelqu'un comme lui »  
  
Dawlish se crispa encore plus, en réalisant les paroles du garçon.  
  
Harry sentit la main de Tonks sur son épaule droite, et recula de plusieurs pas avant de se retourner et de prendre la direction de sa table.  
  
« Je mangerais bien des fraises, pas toi ? » s'adressa-t-il à Tonks  
  
« Eh oui, je ne dirai pas non »  
  
« Dans ce cas, trouvons des fraises » décida-t-il en s'effondrant sur sa chaise sous les yeux des autres occupants de la salle et de Maugrey qui siffla.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère toi »  
  
«Merci. Je prends ça pour un compliment » répondit-il, en prenant une assiette de fraises qui venait d'apparaître sur la table.  
  
De leur côté, le ministre et sa garde étaient des plus outrés par les paroles du garçon.  
  
« Comment un garçon peut oser m'insulter moi Corne. »  
  
« Suffit. Ceci est une école et pas un lieu où vous pouvez vociférer ainsi Monsieur le Ministre » le coupa Dumbledore en prenant soin de bien montrer son hostilité au mot ministre.  
  
Fudge déglutit devant le regard du directeur. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser et rester de marbre devant le regard de Dumbledore lorsqu'il reflétait la puissance de celui-ci. Fudge décida donc de battre en retraite, avant que les choses tournent mal pour lui. Il avait toujours suspecté Dumbledore de vouloir sa place, mais savait que s'il l'avait vraiment désiré, toutes les bévues de l'année passée étaient suffisantes pour le faire révoquer. Or cette révocation ne venait pas.  
  
« Si le vieux fou me laisse tranquille, je peux encore rattraper la situation en chargeant encore plus Dolores et cet imbécile de Weasley » pensa-t-il alors qu'il quittait la grande salle sous les sourires des plus vieux, qui n'appréciaient plus vraiment le ministre. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient finalement compris la véritable nature de leur ministre, et s'étaient donc retournés vers la seule et unique personne pouvant les aider, Albus Dumbledore. Ce fait énervait le ministre au plus haut point, mais comme Dumbledore ne voulait pas intervenir dans la haute hiérarchie du ministère, il s'en moquait, cherchant tout de même l'occasion de s'attaquer à lui.  
  
« Dumbledore ne fera rien contre moi. Je suis le ministre » déclara-t-il à sa garde de façon grandiloquente alors qu'ils atteignaient les grilles de l'école.  
  
« Peut-être, mais je crois que nous avons un ennemi pire que Dumbledore en face de nous. Un ennemi dont nous ne savons rien » parla calmement Dawlish qui avait reprit contenance depuis sa petite discussion avec Harry.  
  
Le ministre le regarda, comme s'il était fou, puis dit d'un ton dédaigneux « Je n'ai que faire de menace moi »  
  
Il lança un regard noir à l'auror qu'il considérait comme faible d'avoir peur de la sorte, ne suspectant pas qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Ce sorcier en question lui était bien plus hostile et dangereux qu'une troupe entière de Dumbledore. Et allait le découvrir d'ici plusieurs semaines.  
  
Dans la grande salle, la fin de repas avait reprit, même si de nombreuses questions se posaient sur les actes et l'attitude du sorcier partageant la table avec Maugrey.  
  
La table des Gryffondor était la plus animé, avec comme vedette, Ron et Hermione qui en spécialiste en bizarrerie en tout genre était à présent à nouveau entouré de leurs camarades.  
  
« Vous voyez, encore en autre bizarrerie » déclara-t-elle en regardant Harry qui terminait son assiette de fraises.  
  
« Vous avez vu comment il a parlé à Fudge et à l'auror » dit Ron sidéré par les paroles de Harry.  
  
« Je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore aurait fait ainsi » approuva Neville  
  
« C'est vrai. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Umbridge ? » demanda Dean  
  
« C'est simple elle est morte durant l'été » lui répondit Seamus en terminant sa tarte à la mélasse  
  
« Ah bon, je ne le savais pas » renchérit-il  
  
« de toute façon, ce n'est pas une grosse perte » continua Ron qui reçu un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.  
  
« Je sais que nous ne l'aimions pas, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te réjouir de sa mort de la sorte » s'irrita-t-elle  
  
Ron baissa la tête, et ne dit plus rien, sous les regards amusés de ses amis qui riaient sous cape de les voir se chamailler comme un vieux couple. C'était récurrent depuis deux ans maintenant, mais à la différence des autres années, Harry n'état pas présent pour les stopper et intervenir entre eux.  
  
« On se calme tous les deux » intervint Seamus voyant que Ron ne regardait plus Hermione  
  
« Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous disputer de la sorte tout le temps » rajouta Parvati d'une voix étonnamment posée.  
  
Tous la regardèrent comme si elle venait de dire une idiotie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle semblait avoir gagner en maturité, et semblait avoir arrêter de glousser pour un rien en compagnie de Lavande.  
  
« Nous ferions mieux d'aller discuter de cela ailleurs qu'ici » proposa-t- elle alors que les élèves commençaient à quitter la grande salle.  
  
D'un signe de tête, ils furent tous d'accord, et ce fut donc en groupe qu'il rejoignirent leur salle commune, où ils purent continuer à discuter et débattre sur les évènements étranges qui s'étaient produits depuis le début de l'année le jour précédent.  
  
Harry termina son dessert, tout en voyant très bien les regards se porter sur lui de toutes les directions de la salle, y compris de ses amis de maison. Il sourit même si personne ne le remarqua, il savait qu'il avait encore fait grosse impression.  
  
« Connaissant tes amis, je suis certaine qu'ils ont une idée derrière la tête » remarqua Tonks en voyant elle aussi les regards de Hermione en particulier.  
  
« Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne tout. Il va falloir que je fasse attention »  
  
« Tu penses y arriver, car pour l'instant ce n'est pas vraiment le cas »  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai beaucoup de choses de prévues cette année. Je tacherai de faire attention lorsque je serai avec eux c'est tout simple » répondit-il en mangeant la dernière fraise.  
  
« Je me suis régalé. Il faudra en recommander très vite » se réjouit-il tout seul de cette idée alors que Tonks secouait la tête visiblement en riant et Maugrey lui lançait un regard lui de désapprobation.  
  
« Vous ne devriez pas prendre tout à la légère de la sorte » maugréa-t-il, causant encore plus de sourire chez les deux sorciers  
  
« Nous tâcherons de faire à votre convenance monseigneur » déclara solennellement Harry, Tonks étouffant un hoquet de surprise et de frayeur dans sa main.  
  
Maugrey le fixa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer lourdement et de se lever, rejoignant Dumbledore de son pas clopinant.  
  
Harry l'entendit murmurer à propos de lui de toute évidence, puis après un rapide chassé croisé avec les yeux du directeur, se leva et sortit de la grande salle accompagné de Tonks sous les regards craintifs ou admiratifs des élèves.  
  
Il nota avec non sans joie le regard de ses camarades de Gryffondor se posant sur lui. Ron et Hermione en tête se posaient énormément de questions sur le comportement de cet individu. Les deux premières rencontres ne présageaient rien de bon, mais son intervention contre le ministre les troublaient dans leurs convictions déjà faites sur lui.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans leur salle commune comme ils l'appelaient et se mirent comme d'habitude à l'aise. Ils n'habitaient là que depuis 2 jours, mais une certaine routine commençait déjà à se mettre en place. Ils allaient se changer, afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.  
  
« Tu sais, c'est vraiment bizarre de voir le monde au travers de cette cagoule et de cet accoutrement ridicule. Je me demande bien même comment font les mangemorts. »  
  
Tonks sourit devant l'exaspération de Harry, mais une chose était sûr, il avait raison.  
  
« Surtout qu'ils ne portent pas la magnifique cagoule que t'utilises pour dissimuler ton visage. Grâce à elle, Dumbledore et Maugrey ne peuvent pas te voir » continua Tonks toujours avec le sourire.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas savoir comment elle est chaude en plus. C'est un vrai sauna S'il existait une meilleur solution, j'en changerais bien » se lamenta-t-il juste suffisamment pour la faire réagir  
  
« Que veux tu dire par là ? elle ne te plaît pas la cagoule que j'ai spécialement confectionnée pour toi. D'ailleurs, c'était ton idée au départ, et c'est aussi toi qui m'as aidé en le faisant » s'emporta-t-elle, en renversant sa chaise, se levant trop énergiquement.  
  
Elle allait continuer à hausser le ton lorsqu'elle compris en voyant Harry plié en deux de rire sur la table ou il était installé. En réalisant qu'il se moquait d'elle en la taquinant, elle faillit s'énerver encore plus, avant de comprendre que son énervement était vraiment bien futile. Elle commença à rire, rejoignant Harry qui lui visiblement n'était pas impressionné par la colère qui venait de retomber d'un coup.  
  
« Désolé de t'avoir taquiner de la sorte, mais. »  
  
« Il y a des fois on tu n'arrives pas à t'en empêcher ? »  
  
« Oui » avoua-t-il les yeux plongés vers le sol, surpris qu'elle accepte cette explication aussi facilement.  
  
« Avec un père comme le tien, c'est normal que parfois tu laisses tomber la pression Et arrête donc de baisser les yeux ainsi, et surtout pas avec moi. Nous sommes amis non. Même plus que des amis comme tu l'as dit hier »  
  
« C'est vrai, tu as entièrement raison » concéda-t-il en relevant les yeux, et en observant Tonks qui lui souriait tout en jouant avec quelques-unes une de ses mèches roses qu'elle adorait tant.  
  
Ils ne dirent rien durant quelques secondes avant que la conversation ne redémarre sur autre chose. Tous les deux semblaient à la fois sereins et gênés de la présence de l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'une chose comme celle-ci se passait.  
  
« Rémus a récupéré les devoirs pour le cours d'enchantement que nous avons manqué ce matin. »  
  
Elle attrapa plusieurs parchemins se trouvant à l'autre bout de la table, et jura en faisant tomber par terre la moitié.  
  
« Cela faisait longtemps » la taquina-t-il à nouveau alors qu'elle se relevait et lui donnait les parchemins le visage colérique qui le fit sourire encore plus.  
  
« ça va, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire »  
  
Il s'arrêta de sourire, pensant qu'elle était fâchée contre lui. Elle lut d'ailleurs une légère inquiétude sur le visage du garçon, et se mordit les lèvres réalisant ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Je plaisante Harry. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Tu es l'une des seule personne avec Rémus qui ne moquent pas de moi de façon systématique ou blessante. Généralement, on m'évite même à croire que je porte la guigne à mon entourage. »  
  
En écoutant ses paroles, Harry compris qu'elle vivait assez mal le fait que l'on se moque ouvertement ou non de sa maladresse chronique. Derrière un comportement jovial, dynamique et parfois même naïf à l'occasion, elle dissimulait bien le c?ur du problème. En comprenant ce qu'elle devait ressentir, car il l'imaginait bien, il ressentit une grande affection pour elle au fond de lui. Elle aussi était différente à sa manière. Elle était métamorphomage tout d'abord, et avait visiblement une vie assez particulière. D'ailleurs, il en avait comprit une partie depuis le début de l'été avec elle.  
  
« Je comprends, et voudrait m'excuser si j'ai un peu trop poussé la taquinerie avec toi ce soir. Je ne veux surtout pas instaurer un mal aise entre nous. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de malaise. Et d'ailleurs, il est préférable de rire que de pleurer tu ne crois pas ? » enchaîna-t-elle, ce qui le soulagea, et lui permit de passer une soirée agréable.  
  
« C'est demain que nous avons le premier cours avec Rémus » demanda Harry à Tonks qui lui répondit en consultant l'emploi du temps que Minerva leur avait donné la veille.  
  
« Oui, c'est le premier et seul cours demain matin. Nous avons ensuite soin aux créatures magiques puis métamorphose l'après-midi » l'avertit-elle sachant que c'était sa prochaine question.  
  
« C'est une bonne journée demain en fin de compte. » commença-t-il, s'arrêtant son visage s'assombrissant d'un coup.  
  
« Il y a un problème, tu n'as pas terminé tes devoirs pour Minerva et tu t'inquiètes de sa réaction » plaisanta-t-elle souriante avant de s'inquiéter réellement en voyant l'absence de réaction.  
  
« Demain nous allons voir Hagrid, et non seulement le connaissant il doit s'inquiéter lui aussi de ne pas me voir en sécurité ici, mais en plus, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec lui, je n'ai pas vraiment été le plus ouvert avec lui. Et je le regrette. »  
  
Une tristesse non dissimulée le reprit au visage, et Tonks essaya de la faire disparaître. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry souffre d'avantage dans sa situation actuel.  
  
« Tout s'arrange Harry. Dès que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, tu pourras lui parler et expliquer la situation. Je sais que tu aurais souhaité qu'il soit mis au courant de ta présence, mais comme tu le sais, il a assez de mal à ne pas divulguer des choses qui devraient rester secrètes, si tu vois de quoi je parle » dit-elle d'une façon discrète qui le fit sourire. Les filatures ratées à l'entraînement à cause de quelques objets tombés à terre ou brisés, lui revinrent à l'esprit. La discrétion n'était pas non plus, le sens le plus développé chez elle.  
  
« Tu as raison, je m'expliquerai avec lui le temps venu. » finit-il par accepter.  
  
La fin de soirée se passa au milieu des parchemins et des livres, Harry faisant les devoirs d'enchantement pour le prochain cours.  
  
Il s'endormit content de lui. La discussion avec Rémus et Tonks s'était bien passé, et en plus il avait rabaissé le caquet du ministre et de Dawlish qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.  
  
« Heureusement que tous les aurors ne sont pas comme lui » pensa-t-il, Tonks et Kingsley revenant dans son esprit.  
  
L'une des dernières pensées de la journée fut le fait de s'attaquer au ministre devenait de plus en plus important pour lui. Malheureusement, parmi les choses sacrées même pour lui et les autres, le statut de ministre de la magie en était une. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'attaquer à lui comme il l'avait fait avec Dolores. D'ailleurs, cette attaque l'effrayait énormément. Ce fut ce jour là qu'il prit conscience de la puissance de destruction qui se dissimulait au fond de lui. A côté de cette force, les idées malsaines que Elvis pouvait avoir n'étaient rien.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Alex-13 : Merci de lire et d'apprécier cette nouvelle fic. Pour répondre à ta question, bientôt il retrouvera sa tête.  
  
LeDjiNn : J'aime bien Rogue à ma façon, et c'est vrai, il va maintenant faire attention à Harry qui il est vrai commence à l'effrayer. Le tremblement des cachots m'a bien amusé aussi. En effet, Harry réserve des surprises à ses ennemis et amis.  
  
Arathorn : L'attente est comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît.  
  
Naséis : J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, pas d'inquiétude si tu loupes de temps en temps un chapitre.  
  
Obal : Encore merci pour ton aide, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances.  
  
Oceane Potter : Merci pour ta réponse, comme je te l'ai dit, cela me fait plaisir.  
  
Pamélys : Merci aussi pour ta réponse, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je sais que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Par contre, il n'y a pas d'erreur dans le chapitre, le ministre pouvant accuser Dolores encore plus car de toutes les façons elle ne peut plus se défendre. C'est vraiment une ordure ce Fudge vivement que je m'occupe de son cas. Autre correction quand j'ai dit que tu es l'un de mes plus anciens lecteurs, je veux dire l'un des premier, à me suivre depuis le début, il y a un an, ce n'est pas rapport à ton age.  
  
Je tiens à remercier à nouveau les personnes qui m'ont répondu à ma demande de correcteur.  
  
Je remercie ma correctrice Obal qui maintenant me permet d'arrêter de me prendre la tête en tout cas un peu moins lors des corrections.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, où l'un des morceaux d'explications est donné.  
  
Si vous avez un avis ou une questions à donner, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il sera question de rêve et de réalité.  
  
Passez un bon week-end et bonne année.  
  
By By 


	13. Rêves ou réalités

Chapitre 13 : Rêves ou réalités.  
  
Dans un lieu bien plus obscur et lugubre que le magnifique cadre de Poudlard, des créatures des plus maléfiques se regroupaient, comme attirées tel un papillon par la lumière en ce lieu.  
  
En plein milieu d'une forêt d'arbres centenaires aussi profonde et inquiétante que celle de Poudlard, une bâtisse noire trônait dans une petite clairière. De loin elle paraissait à l'abandon. Mais dès qu'on se rapprochait un peu, on notait des mouvements tout autour. Des personnes aux allures étranges pour les non initiés surveillaient visiblement les environs. De jour, ils restaient assez discrets, mais la nuit, était leur heure de prédilection. D'ailleurs, la nuit d'autres créatures bien plus dangereuses pouvaient être aperçues. Des créatures à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête des êtres les plus braves que les villages avoisinants pouvaient compter parmi leurs habitants.  
  
Ce soir, justement, l'un de ses habitants un peu éméché il est vrai suite à une rencontre entre amis symbole d'une vie de débauche, vit cette demeure et plusieurs de ses habitants.  
  
Alex Parker, ne parvenant pas à démarrer sa voiture, fut contraint par un de ses amis à laisser ses clefs au bon soin de la gérante du pub qu'il fréquentait assidûment. Fort mécontent de cette insulte envers sa personne, il refusa de se faire raccompagner chez lui, et partit plus en zig zag qu'en ligne droite vers la sortie du village. Ses amis essayèrent de lui faire entendre raison, mais il fut sourd à leurs dires, et furent donc obligés de le regarder s'en aller seul. Eux aussi étant à peu près dans le même état que lui, leurs réactions oscillaient entre légère inquiétude et rigolade. Le mauvais fond de Alex revenait fréquemment durant ce genre de soirée.  
  
Habitant dans un hameau un peut plus loin, et nous ne voulant pas être suivit par les yeux goguenards de ses amis, il changea soudain de direction, prenant par la même occasion la direction de la forêt entourant le village afin de retourner plus vite chez lui. Par ce moyen, il était à l'abri des regards des autres usagés de la route qu'il pouvait rencontrer et surtout les forces de l'ordre qui venaient parfois dans ce coin tranquille il est vrai mais vraiment paumé dans la nature. Pour ces raisons, la décision de couper à travers la forêt malgré les rumeurs depuis plusieurs jours grandissantes de bizarreries en son sein.  
  
Ce fut pour ses amis la dernière fois qu'ils le virent. Son corps n'ayant jamais été retrouvé. Il ne sortit pas vivant de sa rencontre avec les nouveaux occupants de cette fameuse bâtisse.  
  
Bellatrix était excédée. L'attente dans laquelle son seigneur lui faisait subir la lassait énormément. Elle était arrivée en même temps que lui ici, et depuis lors, il ne l'avait pas autorisé à quitter la clairière. Il avait des plans ingénieux pour arriver à ses fins, mais pour le moment ils devaient tous rester calme et attendre les ordres. Certes, plusieurs attaques bénignes avaient eut lieu depuis l'annonce de l'état de guerre par cet imbécile de Fudge, mais rien de sérieux. Cela faisait enrager cette folle dont la santé mentale ne s'était pas améliorée durant sa détention à Azkaban.  
  
« Pourquoi nous n'attaquons pas le ministère ou une autre cible comme le Chemin de Traverse à la place de rester ici ? » hurla-t-elle aux deux mangemorts se trouvant adossés à la bâtisse non loin d'elle.  
  
Ils la regardèrent sans broncher, même s'ils la redoutaient. Le caractère de cette femme effrayait bon nombre des serviteurs du maître. A cela s'ajoutait à présent qu'elle était le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
« Vous allez me répondre ? » hurla-t-elle à nouveau, son visage déformé par la rage.  
  
« Le maître nous a dit de rester ici et d'attendre SES ordres » répondit sèchement l'un des mangemorts qui ne voulait pas énerver la femme, mais qui avait bien appuyé le fait qu'il obéissait aux ordres sans se poser de questions.  
  
Elle le regarda jurant intérieurement mais ne répondit pas, son attention étant attirée comme celle des deux hommes par l'apparition d'une silhouette à l'orée de la clairière.  
  
Sans attendre la réaction des autres mangemorts ou créatures diverses se trouvant à proximité, elle s'élança vers la silhouette quelle désirait comme hostile. Elle déchanta vite en réalisant en arrivant à quelques mètres d'elle qu'il s'agissait d'un moldu, qui on ne sait comment était parvenu à passer malgré les sortilèges repousse-moldu.  
  
« Qu'avons-nous là ? »un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage « un pitoyable moldu dans mes griffes » répondit-elle alors que l'homme la regardait sans réellement la voir, l'alcool paralysant une partie de ses sens.  
  
Ce fut pour lui une chance d'ailleurs, car anesthésié de la sorte il ne réalisa pas complètement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Certes il connu une douleur des plus effroyables et insurmontables avant de mourir après des souffrances que peu de personnes ne seraient endurées.  
  
Pendant tout le temps du calvaire, Bellatrix riait, riait temps qu'elle donnait froid dans le dos aux autres mangemorts assistant à la scène.  
  
Voldemort assista lui aussi à la scène de l'une de ses fenêtres, une sorte de sourire sur son visage plus vraiment humain. En ayant assez du spectacle, il appela ses serviteurs à lui, et quelques minutes plus tard, les plus proches qui étaient aussi les plus anciens mangemorts se trouvaient à ses côtés, agenouillés.  
  
« Le temps est bientôt venu de passer à l'attaque » décréta-t-il, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Bellatrix.  
  
« Les plans se mettent en place. Ma fille à présent va entrer en jeu et nous aider contre Potter » toute sa haine se déversant dans le nom de son ennemi. « J'ai confiance en elle, elle fera ce qu'il doit être fait »  
  
Ses mangemorts semblaient un peu troublés par cette déclaration. Peu en effet connaissait l'existence de la descendance du maître.  
  
Il se déplaça alors vers l'un de ses plus fidèles, qui regardait toujours le sol en signe de soumission totale.  
  
« Severus, dit-moi, qui sont les deux personnes costumées comme mes hommes à Poudlard » demanda-t-il au maître de potions visiblement furieux de cet outrage.  
  
« Je l'ignore maître. Dumbledore ne nous l'a pas révélé. Ils font sûrement partit de ses hommes et préfèrent assurer leur sécurité. A moins que. » il s'arrêta, comme redoutant la réaction de Voldemort.  
  
«CONTINUE » ordonna-t-il  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils assistent à différents cours. Comme s'ils gardaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. » voyant deux yeux rouges avides de réponse et haineux devant lui, il se réjouit intérieurement d'être doué en occlumancie.  
  
« Expose ta théorie Rogue » lui cria Bellatrix haineusement.  
  
Il ne releva pas ces paroles, et continua.  
  
« Je pense qu'ils sont soit des anciens mangemorts, soit des enfants de mangemorts »  
  
« Pourquoi donc il se dissi.. » il s'arrêta comprenant la raison, puis laissa sortir un hurlement qui fit tressaillir toutes les personnes présentes.  
  
« Traites, ils m'ont trahis. »hurla-t-il avant de se retourner vers Rogue.  
  
« Essaye de savoir qui ils sont, mais fait attention. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu sais »  
  
Rogue fit oui de la tête, et Voldemort le laissa, se dirigeant vers un autre de ses serviteurs.  
  
A ce moment précis, les formes et le décor se dissipèrent peu à peu, le noir remplaçant les autres couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, jusqu'à ce que une nuit éternelle lui couvre la vue. Le son des cris de douleur du pauvre moldu semblaient réellement loin de lui à présent.  
  
Une chose se modifia dans son esprit, et d'autres pensés plus joyeuses le cernèrent de tous les côtés, comme pour lui donner une explication. Une lumière naquit dans les ténèbres et puis soudain.  
  
Il se trouvait dans la grande salle, assis tranquillement à sa table. Son regard passait de table en table, voyant ses condisciples des autres maisons s'installer tout comme lui, et attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves de cette année.  
  
Comme tous les ans, les nouveaux élèves subissaient la répartition, en faisant face aux 4 plus grands sorciers de ce temps.  
  
Les fondateurs de l'école, se trouvaient à leur table qui trônait devant les tables des 4 maisons, qu'ils avaient créés. C'était les fondateurs qui se mettaient d'accord pour prendre les élèves dans telle ou telle maison. Les critères de sélection se faisaient parfois de façon bizarre, sous l'impulsion du moment, surtout les premières années d'existence de l'école. Depuis, des distinctions certes minimes se faisaient entre les maisons.  
  
Alors qu'il regardait la table des fondateurs, comme les élèves l'appelaient, les premières années firent leur entré dans la grande salle, suivant de près le concierge de l'école, un vieux sorcier bourru qui faisait respecter d'une main de fer la discipline.  
  
« Regarde les Adam, cela ne te rappelle rien ? » demanda l'un de ses amis, alors que les élèves arrivaient devant les fondateurs, visiblement impressionnés non seulement par les lieux mais aussi par les 4 sorciers que beaucoup considéraient comme les plus puissants depuis des années voir des siècles.  
  
« Je me souviens, j'étais effrayé, tout comme eux, surtout lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Serpentard » rajouta-t-il pour lui et un autre condisciple.  
  
Flash-Back  
  
Adam suivait comme les autres sorciers le concierge à travers plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver à la grande salle. Tout comme les autres nouveaux élèves, il avait suivit le concierge de l'enceinte de l'école où Cripso l'avait conduit et où ils avaient rejoint les parents amenant eux aussi leurs enfants.  
  
La première chose qui avait étonné Adam, était sa première vision de Poudlard, encore à l'extérieur du mur d'enceinte. La seconde, était la réaction des sorciers les entourant Cripso et lui. Ils les regardaient d'un air à la fois moqueur et hautain, tel que seul des familles nobles ou aisées pouvaient le faire. D'ailleurs, la seule vue des habits qu'ils portaient, prouvaient que cela était le cas. Les autres enfants étaient habillés pour la plupart d'une façon lui interdisant de se tromper sur le statut des familles. Dans ce contexte, lui qui portait encore sur le dos ses habits moldus, faisait réellement tâche dans le paysage. Surtout que ses habits moldu trahissaient aussi le fait qu'il n'était pas de noble lignage.  
  
Certains regards exprimaient même autres choses de plus violents, à croire car il était orphelin et de surcroît pas de noble ligné, il n'avait pas le droit de venir étudier dans cette école.  
  
La seconde chose qui l'étonna, fut bien entendu le plafond enchanté de la grande salle. Lui qui adorait depuis toujours observer le ciel de préférence la nuit était enchantée de le voir, aussi lumineux et angélique. De plus, le cadre de la grande salle imposait de nouvelles notions dans l'esprit du jeune homme.  
  
Il resta avec les nouveaux élèves qui passaient un à un devant une table où se trouvait 4 sorciers, 2 femmes et 2 hommes. Il vit ses futurs camarades de classe passer l'un après l'autre devant les 4 sorciers, qui après plusieurs questions et conciliabules les envoyaient dans l'une des 4 maisons de l'école. Cela fait, il prenait place avec plus ou moins de joie à la table de sa maison. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui, il s'approcha docilement de la table des sorciers. Il passa devant un homme à l'allure sévère, vêtu de vert et d'argent qui lui lança un regard entre l'agacement et un certain dégoût. A côté de lui se tenait un sorcier plus jeune en rouge et or qui semblait plus aimable extérieurement. Mais comme lui avait apprit Crispo, s'il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture, il était de même avec les personnes. Néanmoins, il ressentait quelque chose comme de la confiance à la vue de ce sorcier. Des deux femmes qui se trouvait à côté de lui, la première, il la connaissait. C'était Helga Poufsouffle, sa tante comme il l'avait toujours appelé depuis qu'elle venait le voir, depuis ses 5 ans. En la voyant, il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit.  
  
« Bonjour Adam, comment vas-tu ? » la question surpris les autres fondateurs. Généralement, ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'ils posaient en premier.  
  
« Je.. Je vais tan.professeur Poufsouffle » se reprit-il, se mordant presque la langue lors de ses paroles. Crispo lui avait dit de parler le plus respectueusement aux fondateurs.  
  
L'hésitation du garçon, n'échappa pas aux autres sorciers, qui lancèrent un regard curieux à Helga qui n'y prêta pas attention. Tout comme à ceux qu'ils lui lancèrent après qu'elle eut parlé.  
  
« Tu vas aller dans ma maison Adam. A POUFSOUFFLE » termina-t-elle, alors que Adam quittait déjà la table pour s'asseoir à une place libre seul à un endroit isolé de la table occupé par les Poufsouffle.  
  
Il ne resta pas seul longtemps, car il suffit d'un regard de Helga en direction de l'un des deux préfets de sa maison, pour que le jeune garçon fut entouré de ses nouveaux camarades de chambré.  
  
Le plus étonnant dans cette répartition fut le fait que Helga ne consulta pas les 3 autres sorciers comme ils le faisaient toujours, et cela même si fréquemment, l'un des fondateurs tout comme Helga choisissait rapidement de prendre un élève ou non.  
  
Fin de Flash-Back  
  
Adam, à l'énoncé du nom du prochain répartit sortit de ses pensées, et contempla le jeune sorcier qui s'avançait d'un pas léger vers la table des fondateurs, ni inquiet ni effrayé.  
  
Aussitôt, Godric Gryffondor annonça qu'il le prenait dans sa maison. Les Gryffondor acclamèrent le nouveau venu, alors qu'un silence se faisait dans la salle. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc du nom du garçon : Ilinus Gryffondor.  
  
« C'est le fils du professeur Gryffondor ? » demanda Adam intrigué à l'un de ses camarades.  
  
« On dirait bien que c'est le cas. Remarque c'est. »  
  
Il s'arrêta à l'annonce du nom du prochain sorcier répartit, qui causa autant d'émois que le précédent : Primus Serdaigle.  
  
Tous les élèves comprirent qu'il était le fils de Rowena Serdaigle. Tout comme Ilinus, il alla dans la maison de son parent. L'héritier devant allé chez son ascendant.  
  
La répartition terminée, le calme était revenu dans la grande salle, lorsque Helga fit son discours que tous écoutèrent, même si la présence de 2 enfants de fondateurs attirait beaucoup de regard.  
  
« Avant que vous ne commenciez à manger, je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle en remplacement de celui qui nous a quitté l'année dernière. Le 4ème année Adam McPatterson. »  
  
Adam sentit tous les regards des élèves de sa table et des autres maisons sur lui, alors que Helga lançait un ordre qui l'était plus ou moins. « Peux- tu te lever Adam ? »  
  
Le garçon s'exécuta, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il n'aimait pas se mettre en avant, que ce soit en cours ou comme ici.  
  
«Au vu de ses résultats, il est le meilleur candidat pour ce poste. »compléta-t-elle, fière comme peu de fois avant, le faisant rougir encore un peu plus. Il n'aimait pas être complimenté sur ses résultats ainsi devant toute l'école. Même si au fond de lui, il en ressentait le besoin. Il était après tout le meilleur élève de son année, et cela dès sa première année. Il était supérieur à tous les autres, et même si Crispo insistait toujours sur le respect des autres et sur la modestie, il était joyeux à penser être le meilleur. Cela contrebalançait le fait de ne pas être d'une famille noble ou de sorcier pur comme la plupart de ses camarades si attaché à la pureté de leur sang.  
  
Le banquet fut très bon comme tous les ans, et bientôt, à la fin de celui- ci, les élèves se rassemblèrent pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Adam, son nouveau statut de préfet en avant, conduisit les nouveaux élèves de sa maison dans les méandres du château jusqu'à l'entrée de leur salle commune dissimulé derrière les replis savamment étudié d'une tenture. Il s'arrêta devant, et donna le mot de passe au blaireau qui y était brodé qui en bougeant libéra l'entrée au milieu de la tenture.  
  
Il entendit des cris d'exclamation derrière lui, les élèves trouvant le décor de la salle commune idyllique comme tous les ans.  
  
« Voila le lieu où vous allez habiter durant 7 ans. Alors prenez en soin » déclara-t-il ce qui fit sourire certains de ses camarades qui reconnaissaient les paroles du préfet qui les avaient accueillit plusieurs années plus tôt.  
  
Quelques jours passèrent, et Adam se retrouva dans le bureau de Helga Poufsouffle à cause d'une dispute qui avait mal tourné entre lui et un garçon de son année de la maison Serpentard.  
  
Devant le regard noir de sa directrice, il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas observer le symbole de son échec. Comprenant à quoi il pensait, elle soupira et lui demanda de lever la tête car même si en signe de respect il devait être humble, elle voulait le voir en face. Elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps, et savait qu'ainsi il lui dirait la vérité.  
  
« Alors explique moi ce qu'il s'est produit » demanda-t-elle  
  
Il y eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, puis il raconta toute l'affaire en bloc. Les insultes répétées d'une bande de Serpentard à son égard et à l'égard des élèves de rang inférieur selon eux, c'est-à-dire non noble par le sang. Jusqu'à là, Adam s'était contrôlé, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient attaqués à une jeune première année, son sang avait bouillit de rage et la confrontation devenait inévitable.  
  
« Tu l'a bien corrigé Adam. Mais évite de le refaire à nouveau. Il y a d'autre moyen que de se battre pour arriver à ses fins. Surtout que tu as eu de la chance qu'il se soit retrouvé seul face à toi. Car d'habitude il ne se déplace qu'avec la présence de ses acolytes »  
  
Cette phrase fit sourire encore plus Adam ce que Helga remarqua aussi vite, et la fit froncer les sourcils, se doutant à présent qu'il manquait une information.  
  
« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit ? n'est ce pas » demanda-t-elle  
  
A son expression elle compris que non et attendit qu'il dise le fait qui manquait.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il se trouvait seul lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés » dit-il malicieusement, ses yeux joyeux malgré le fait qu'il redoutait la réaction de Poufsouffle.  
  
« Tu veux dire que les autres étaient là et qu'ils n'ont rien fait ? » s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
Il secoua la tête et elle la réponse lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
« Ils sont intervenus et tu les as tous vaincus » souffla-t-elle « Cela explique pourquoi ils n'ont pas avertit Salazar de cet incident » continua- t-elle  
  
« Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas avouer avoir perdu contre moi alors qu'ils étaient en supériorité en nombre et même en année. » rajouta-t-il essayant de dissimuler toute trace de satisfaction dans la voix. Malheureusement, cela ne marcha pas et il vit un regard réprobateur en face de lui.  
  
« Même si je suis contente de ton comportement face à ces élèves, il ne faut surtout pas que cela devienne une habitude. Alors contrôles toi tout d'abord et utilise d'autres moyens que la force brute »  
  
« Justement, je n'ai pas utilisé la force brute contre eux » expliqua-t-il malicieusement  
  
« C'est vrai je le reconnais. » concéda-t-elle. « Néanmoins, fait attention. Ils ont la rancune tenace, et ils essayeront de te nuire par d'autre façon. Car je crois bien que cette fois ils ont compris que non seulement tu leur étais supérieur en cours, mais aussi en dehors des cours. Et cela, constitue une insulte pour eux. C'est bien fait pour eux. » se réjouit-elle « Je vais en parler avec Salazar. Il prendra les mesures qui s'imposent pour remédier à un comportement de ce genre. »  
  
« Je ne vais pas te donner de punition pour cela, mais si on te pose la question, répond simplement que cela ne regarde que toi et moi »  
  
« Très bien, je dirai ça si on me pose la question ». répéta-t-il docilement ne voulant pas donner une bonne raison à sa directrice de changer d'avis.  
  
Il allait d'ailleurs quitter enfin le bureau, lorsqu'une idée soudaine lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
« Je peux me permettre une question professeur ? » demanda poliment.  
  
« Bien sûr Adam »  
  
« Parmi les nouveaux de cette année, il y en a deux qui semblent avoir. » il hésita à continuer, mais Helga avait déjà compris la suite et elle répondit directement.  
  
« Ils sont bien les fils de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle qui sont entrés cette année. »déclara-t-elle amusé par la question.  
  
« Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des enfants. C'est la première fois que je les voyais. Ils n'habitent pas à Poudlard ? »  
  
« Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut » le réprimanda-t-elle en souriant si bien qu'il sut aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, mais ses yeux penchés vers le sol ne pouvait le voir.  
  
« En vérité ils ne vivent pas Poudlard. Et d'ailleurs, même si je sais très bien que tu connais bien plus de salle de cette école que tu ne le devrais, tu ne la connais pas suffisamment pour trouver des occupants que tu ne connais pas. »  
  
Il essaya de rester de marbre, mais de toute évidence, elle connaissait sa passion pour l'exploration du château. Passion qui le prit à peine quelques jours après son arrivé. Il était en effet comme attiré par l'école, et il passait des heures parfois à se balader, atterrissant plus ou moins fréquemment dans des lieux incroyables, les fondateurs continuant le travail d'aménagement des multitudes salles à disposition. Le plus incroyable, c'était que personne ne l'avait jamais attrapé dans un endroit où il ne devait pas se trouver.  
  
« Ils vivent hors de l'école pour ne pas être dérangé par les élèves. »  
  
« Ils ont d'autres enfants ? » demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte à qui il posait la question  
  
« oui, Rowena a aussi une fille et Godric un fils. Salazar doit en avoir aussi, mais je ne les ai jamais vu. Et moi, même si la réponse ne te regarde pas, je n'ai pas d'enfant » avoua-t-elle avant de le regretter. Non seulement ce genre de chose ne le regardait pas, mais elle se rendit compte que de donner les détails familiaux à un orphelin n'était pas la meilleure idée du moment. Heureusement, Adam trop occupé à emmagasiner les informations n'avaient pas relevé enfin, elle le croyait.  
  
« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps professeur, je vais donc me retirer et aller faire mes devoirs que nous ont donné les autres professeurs » annonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce avec l'accord préalable de la directrice.  
  
Il avança rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir, pour terminer son devoir de potion que Salazar Serpentard avait donné en début de matinée. Comme toujours, Adam faisait ses devoirs très vite et n'était jamais pris au dépourvu par ceux-ci ainsi que lors des interrogations surprises que les 4 fondateurs adoraient donner aux élèves, au moins une par semaine. Toutes les semaines, les plus anciens pariaient pour savoir quel cours allaient poser problèmes aux différentes classes.  
  
Adam comme toujours n'y participait pas. Il n'avait rien à parier ne possédant rien de valeur. Il savait qu'il était bien accepté par les membres de sa maison, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils le considéraient toujours comme inférieur à cause de son rang.  
  
Alors qu'il terminait son devoir de potion qui selon lui allait servir de prétexte pour la prochaine interrogation, il sembla entendre une voix de femme l'appelé. L'appel devenait de plus en plus présent, puis soudain, il se sentit disparaître. Ses membres se volatilisèrent et quand il sentit une main se poser sur son front, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux yeux bleus qui le contemplait anxieux.  
  
« Tu es enfin réveillé Harry. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Cela fait maintenant 10 bonnes minutes que j'essaye sans succès. Rémus allait d'ailleurs voir Mme Pomfresh pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de réveiller le grand dormeur » ironisa Tonks  
  
« Pour être franc, j'aurais été bien ennuyé pour lui expliquer le problème » concéda Rémus  
  
« Tu aurais sûrement trouvé une idée maraudesque »  
  
« Maraudesque » répéta-t-il surpris « Je ne sais pas si ça existe »  
  
Tonks sourit en lançant un regard à Harry qui semblait hagard.  
  
« Il y a un problème avec ton rêve ? »  
  
La question troubla le garçon qui fronça un sourcil se demandant comment elle savait pour son rêve.  
  
« Non, elle ne peut pas savoir. Elle a sûrement deviné que je rêvais » pensa-t-il  
  
« Suis-je devenu autant lisible » s'offusqua-t-il  
  
« Lisible » dirent Tonks et Rémus en ch?ur  
  
« oui, il me semble que vous commencez à lire en moi comme dans un livre. Et pour être franc, il y a des choses en moi que vous n'aimeriez pas connaître » sa voix se troublait en disant cela, et ils le remarquèrent.  
  
« Donc c'était bien un rêve » continua-t-elle « Pas avec . » elle eut un hoquet d'inquiétude en ne terminant pas sa phrase.  
  
« Non, pas du tout. » voyant la curiosité naître sur les visages en face de lui il répondit car cela ne coûtait rien de le dire. « Je pense que Adam m'a montré comme il l'a déjà fait une partie de sa vie, mais de son point de vue. Et en particulier sa vie à Poudlard au début de sa 4ème année » raconta-t-il  
  
« C'est tout »  
  
« Non, il faudra demander à Rogue comment c'est passé sa réunion »  
  
Les deux sorciers le regardèrent surpris par cette phrase, synonyme d'une part que Rogue avait assisté à une réunion avec Voldemort, et surtout d'autre part que Harry l'avait vu en rêve.  
  
« Que crois tu que cela veuille dire Harry ? » demanda avidement Rémus se doutant que ce rêve n'était pas bénin.  
  
Le fait que Adam puisse lui communiquer des informations sur sa propre vie alors qu'il était mort depuis longtemps était vraiment bizarre, même pour le monde magique. Plus inquiétant, Harry avait certifié pouvoir empêcher Voldemort de pouvoir pénétrer ses pensés.  
  
Harry observant Rémus cogiter comme il le faisait essaya de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas tout révéler maintenant et savait que Rémus pouvait poser des problèmes tout comme Hermione cherchait à tout connaître et tout lire. Mais comme il l'avait souvent essayé d'expliquer à Hermione beaucoup de chose ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres.  
  
« Lunard, ce n'est pas la peine que tu perdes ton temps à chercher causes, conséquences et autres résultantes de mes rêves. Car pour l'instant, sans vouloir te vexer compte tenu de tes connaissances sur le problème, tu ne peux cerner les implications. » déclara-t-il essayant de ne pas trop vexer le professeur  
  
Rémus le regarda les yeux comme des soucoupes se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Redoutant qu'il le prenne mal il se reprit.  
  
« Je veux dire par-là, que beaucoup de choses t'échappent pour le moment. Quand je pourrai tout te révéler, tu comprendras. Alors je t'en prie, prends mes explications comme elles viennent et surtout n'essayent pas d'en extrapoler quelque chose de concret. Car le résultat pourrait être bien différent à l'arrivé. Je rajouterai aussi, qu'il m'arrive parfois de voir ce qu'il pense. Tout comme moi, il clôture son cerveau. Néanmoins, ses émotions me sont transmises et parfois autres choses. je ne sais pas s'il voulait que je vois la réunion d'hier ou s'il a eut un moment de faiblesse. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est qu'il faut faire très attention. »  
  
Rémus le regardait toujours ne sachant pas quoi dire. En face de lui Harry n'en menait pas large. Rémus en l'observant compris que beaucoup de choses se passaient dans la tête du garçon et que pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il pouvait le soutenir avec Tonks dans une certaine mesure, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider à tous les niveaux. Il se calma, réalisant que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix et acquieça de la tête avant de sortir de la chambre afin de donner à Harry l'intimité pour se préparer à une journée de cours.  
  
Lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre, Tonks l'attendait pour aller dans la grande salle prendre un petit déjeuner.  
  
« Alors près à affronter Rémus pour le premier cours de l'année ? »  
  
« Bien sûr » répondit Harry en disparaissant sous sa cagoule en peau de dragon et sa capuche de sa grande robe noire.  
  
« Cette fois je suis prêt pour la journée » déclara-t-il Tonks riant gaiement devant cet entrain manifeste.  
  
« Viens, sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de prendre des forces pour le premier cours »  
  
Harry la regarda sachant qu'elle avait raison et ils se rendirent rapidement dans la grande salle, où ils sentirent toujours le regard des autres sur eux. néanmoins, peu à peu comme ils allaient le remarquer par la suite les élèves s'habituaient à ces personnes étranges, encore une lubie bizarre du directeur farfelu qui ne semblait pas changer malgré les circonstances de guerre actuelle.  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Tonks suivirent de loin les élèves assistant au cours de DCFM de Rémus Lupin loup-garou de son état et meilleur enseignant de cette matière depuis longtemps. Ils arrivèrent vite devant la salle de cours qui était déjà ouverte et ils prirent donc place dans la salle sous les yeux amusés de Rémus assis derrière son bureau qui saluait d'un signe de tête les arrivants.  
  
Certains furent étonnés en voyant entrer dans la salle Harry et Tonks qui sans le moindre regard vers Rémus se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce comme toujours et s'installèrent tranquillement.  
  
Assis à sa table, Harry eut le loisir de voir les élèves participants à ce cours, et fut très heureux en y trouvant presque tous les participants à l'AD de l'année passé. Il nota pour son plus grand bonheur aucune trace de Malfoy and Co, ce qui le rendit encore plus joyeux. Il faillit déchanter en voyant arrivé deux élèves portant l'insigne de Serpentard, mais heureusement, il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille qu'il connaissait juste de loin, n'ayant pas juger nécessaire de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux. Satané inimitié entre les maisons.  
  
Les deux nouveaux furent scrutés par tous les élèves alors qu'ils s'installaient au premier rang non loin du bureau. A croire qu'ils recherchaient la protection du professeur, étant vraiment en sous effectif par rapport aux autres maisons.  
  
« Je pense que tout le monde est là » décréta Rémus alors que tout le monde était installé, le cours pouvant commencer.  
  
En vérité, c'était une question à l'adresse des Serpentard. La fille à l'aide d'un imperceptible signe de tête répondit par l'affirmative, et Rémus ferma la porte, les autres Serpentard ayant obtenu leur BUSE dans cette matière ne désirant pas assister à son cours. Il avait l'air peiné quelques secondes, car il pensait qu'ils ne seraient que deux à venir.  
  
« Au moins, s'ils sont là, c'est qu'ils sont volontaires pour le cours et qui sont prêts à apprendre. » pensa-t-il  
  
« Bonjours à tous. Je ne vais pas comme vos autres professeurs vous faire un discours sur les ASPIC, je laisse ce soin à mes collègues responsable de maison » annonça-t-il tout souriant ce qui ravit tout de suite beaucoup d'élèves.  
  
« C'est pas vrai. » maugréa Ron dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de Rémus  
  
« Calme toi un peu. Ce n'est pas si terrible » le réconforta Parvati qui n'échappa pas à Hermione  
  
« Il était tout de même moins exigeant avec nous il y a 3 ans » rajouta Dean qui eut le soutient des autres élèves l'entourant.  
  
« Vous oublier que nous somme en 6ème année, et qu'il est normal que les devoirs que les professeurs exigent de nous soient plus importants que les autres années » essaya d'expliquer Hermione légèrement furieuse des paroles de ses amis.  
  
« Tout de même, faire un demi-parchemin sur 10 créatures magiques c'est un peu beaucoup pour un premier cours non ? » l'interrogea Seamus qui possédait le soutient silencieux des autres.  
  
Hermione soupira. Il est vrai qu'elle fut assez surprise elle aussi de la demande de Rémus, mais comme elle le disait, cette année était sérieuse.  
  
« Ceux sont des créatures que l'on connaît déjà. Nous les avons tous étudié les autres années. C'est juste une remise à niveau suite à l'année blanche de l'année dernière. Ce sera rapidement fait »  
  
Elle lança un regard disant qu'elle ne voulait plus écouter leurs histoires, puis prit la direction de son cours d'arithmancie. Les autres élèves la regardèrent partir sans rien dire, puis allèrent eux aussi vers leurs prochains cours.  
  
Harry venaient de quitter la salle, et eut donc d'assister à la scène de derrière, sans être vu par les autres. Il sourit tout comme Tonks en voyant Hermione défendre Rémus d'arrache pied, avant de partir les laissant pantois dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta afin de donner le temps au groupe devant lui de se dissiper avant de repartir vers ses quartiers, Tonks toujours sur ses talons. Tout comme lui elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et était assez amusé de la réaction de Hermione.  
  
« Elle est vraiment utile Hermione. » décréta-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans leur salle principale.  
  
« Oui, même s'il est vrai que Rémus n'a pas été tendre avec nous. Pour un premier cours, il demande beaucoup, surtout quand on s'appelle Ron Weasley. » ricanant à cette phrase  
  
Tonks le regarda, se demandant qui était celui qui avait la prédominance en ce moment précis. Elle doutait en des moments précis que Harry redevienne comme avant, même si elle savait maintenant que cela ne serait pas le cas.  
  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me moque pas de mon ami Ron comme tu pourrais le croire. Je le taquine à la rigueur mais je ne me moque pas. » et il continua en soupirant « Même si parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il faut se retenir. »  
  
Elle sourit, se rappelant qu'en effet, le rouquin était parfois énervant dans son attitude.  
  
«Le pire étant de la façon où lui et Hermione se tournent au tour depuis des années sans pour autre action que se disputer à tout bout de champ. Ils en deviennent pathétiques. Il est vrai que de mon côté je suis en un sens pire qu'eux, mais j'essaye tout de même sans résultat » annonça-t-il  
  
Tonks le fixa comprenant ses paroles. Elle avait remarqué qu'en effet, ils semblaient avoir anguille sous roche entre Ron et Hermione, et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se trouver réellement. Elle leva un sourcil en pensant à la fin de la phrase de Harry. Et trouva un moyen de le taquiner.  
  
« Ainsi le grand Harry Potter a des difficultés avec la gente féminine ? » demanda-t-elle, son regard attendant sa réaction qui arriva très vite.  
  
« Pas qu'un peu en vérité. Je suis loin de la facilité de James ou de Sirius » lui expliqua-t-il lugubrement. « A croire que.. que certains sentiments humains ne sont pas vraiment développés en moi. Et connaissant mon passé, cela ne m'étonne pas. » continua-t-il, cette fois, il semblait à la fois réaliste dans ses paroles et profondément affecté, comme comprenant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête.  
  
En voyant le regard inquiet de Tonks à présent, il la rassura.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude. ça va s'arranger. Il me faut plus de temps c'est tout. Et d'ailleurs, avec ce qui m'arrive maintenant et ce qu'il risque de me tomber sur les bras, il vaut mieux que je laisse de côté ce genre de relation. Enfin pour quelques temps je suppose. »  
  
Il fit un sourire rassurant qui fit penser à Tonks que Harry était vraiment bien différent des autres garçons à tous les niveaux.  
  
« Avant que je ne l'oublie, maintenant que nous avons un peu le temps, Voldemort a annoncé quelque chose de bizarre hier durant la réunion » dit- il afin de développer la conversation sur autre chose.  
  
« Laquelle »  
  
« Il a dit qu'il avait chargé sa fille élève à Poudlard de faire quelque chose »  
  
Il y eut un hoquet de stupeur de la part de Tonks en apprenant la nouvelle.  
  
« Sa fille ?? » répéta-t-elle incrédule par l'information.  
  
« Et oui à croire que même les pires crapules peuvent se reproduirent » ce qui le fit jubiler, Tonks fronçant les sourcils devant la réaction amusée de Harry. Une information de cette importance était trop grave pour en rire de cette façon.  
  
« Et tu sais qui c'est ? »  
  
« Malheureusement non. Je crois donc que les choses vont devenir amusantes non ? »  
  
Elle fit une grimace explicite comme quoi elle n'était pas très amusée par la nouvelle. D'ailleurs elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était le plus menacé par les agissements de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs mangemorts et autres.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : Content que le chapitre te plaise. Pour les explications n'hésite pas à poser des questions, je sais que parfois, elles sont un peu plus ou moins compliqué à comprendre car elles n'arrivent pas en même temps. Pour savoir quand Hermione et Ron vont savoir la vérité sur Harry, c'est sûr, ils vont avoir un choc.  
  
Arathorn : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Merci. J'essais toujours d'utiliser des idées différentes des autres fics, ce qui fait la présence de bizarrerie dans l'histoire. L'intrigue va augmenter peu à peu, la prochaine étape étant l'arrivé de Harry réel à Poudlard. Pour le nombre de chapitre, à l'origine je ciblais les 35 au moins, sans savoir si j'allais y parvenir. J'écris le chapitre 17 en ce moment, et ce n'est pas encore halloween. Donc j'en ferais peut-être même plus. Pour la réunification, il va falloir attendre car ce n'est pas car il va retrouver sa tête qu'elle aura eut lieu. Donc patience.  
  
Obal : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.  
  
LeDjiNn : Content que le chapitre précédent avec la conversation avec Fudge t'a plu. J'espère que ce chapitre sera identique pour toi.  
  
Mystikal : J'espère que les petites explications et annonces du chapitre te permettent de confirmé tes doutes et idées.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Merci aussi à Obal ma correctrice qui corrige mes grossières erreurs.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite des cours continue, et Harry rencontre Malfoy dans les couloirs. Petites altercations en perspectives.  
  
Si vous avez un avis, opinion, question à me donner, vous savez quoi faire. Je sais très bien que l'intrigue et les explications sont parfois un peu confuse. Mon principal problème étant de transposer par écrit les informations qui sont limpides pour moi dans mon cerveau, mais beaucoup moins quand je les écris. Alors n'hésitez pas, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Passez un bon week-end et surtout, encore une fois  
  
Bonne et Heureuse Année  
  
By By 


	14. Des cours toujours aussi passionnants

Chapitre 14 : Des cours toujours plus passionnants.  
  
« Bonjour à tous, et content de vous avoir dans mon cours pour les deux prochaines années » déclara Hagrid, un large sourire illuminant son visage.  
  
Harry avait cours avec lui juste après le repas. Il avait suivit les élèves de loin avec Tonks lorsqu'ils avaient quittés la grande salle pour aller vers la cabane du garde chasse.  
  
Il avait eut une sensation étrange en voyant le demi-géant, le seul de ses professeurs ignorant qui il était vraiment. Connaissant la nature sentimentale de Hagrid malgré son apparence brute, il se doutait qu'il devait être affecté par sa disparition. Il redoutait aussi sa réaction tout comme celle de ses amis et camarades quand il ferait sa réapparition.  
  
Il l'avait observé depuis son arrivé avec les autres élèves, et était soulagé de voir qu'il portait moins de stigmates sur le visage. Ses essais d'apprentissage de son demi-frère Graup devaient commencer à porter ses fruits. Harry notait quelques traces plus anciennes, ce qui le rassurait à la fois des progrès du géant qui devenait donc moins sauvage et plus civilisé. Enfin tel qu'un géant pouvait le dire. Il espérait aussi que les centaures reviennent à une meilleure entente avec le garde chasse, mais en doutait. Il savait qu'il représentait une menace, et qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre intervenir lui-même si nécessaire.  
  
Il s'arrêta de penser à cela, aux premières paroles du professeur.  
  
« Cette année, vous allez étudier des créatures magnifiques et merveilleuses. Vous vous occuperez tout comme il y a deux ans de certaines d'entre elles. » voyant l'air inquiet des élèves il tenta de les rassurer à sa façon, ne les comprenant qu'à moitié. « Ils sont biens plus intéressant que les scrouts à pétards, c'est sûr »  
  
Cela ne les rassurait pas, sachant les goûts particuliers du professeur pour toutes les créatures légèrement dangereuses.  
  
« Néanmoins, nous allons commencer par parler des créatures que nous avons déjà étudiées, afin de savoir les relations entre les différentes espèces et races. » précisa-t-il  
  
Alors que les élèves se lançaient des regards les uns aux autres ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce que le professeur demandait, Hermione posa une question dans le but d'avoir des explications, Hagrid étant déjà partit vers autre chose.  
  
« Professeur, qu'entendez vous par relation ? »  
  
Hagrid la regarda sans vraiment comprendre, puis lui répondit en souriant.  
  
« A savoir qui mange qui » répondit-il tout simplement, causant des grimaces de dégoût, des visages virant au blanc dans le cas de plusieurs jeunes filles, et surtout ce qui attira les yeux de presque tous les yeux des élèves le ricanement de Harry.  
  
« C'est la nature » s'empressa d'argumenter Hagrid, sentant que ses élèves semblaient choqués par ses paroles.  
  
« C'est absolument vrai. C'est mangé ou être mangé. Le principal étant de savoir qu'en fin de compte, c'est l'homme qui est en haut de la chaîne. Enfin normalement » déclara Harry en mettant plus en avant son dernier mot, en le disant plus calmement.  
  
Hagrid le regarda, enfin essaya avant de lui faire un signe de tête prouvant résolument son accord avec lui avant de reprendre ses explications, les élèves oubliant pour la plupart les paroles du professeurs.  
  
« Je ne sais pas en quoi c'est important de savoir qui est le prédateur du nifleur dans la nature » demanda Justin alors que lui et les autres Poufsouffles qui assistaient au cours rentraient avec lui au château.  
  
« C'est utile si tu dois en élever un durant l'année. » lui répondit Hannah visiblement remise du début du cours tout comme Padma Patil qui discutait avec sa s?ur.  
  
« Tant qu'il ne me demande pas d'élever des araignées, je suis content »  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers Ron dont le teint à nouveau normal et non verdâtre à la mention des arachnides par Hagrid fit rire une seconde fois ses camarades.  
  
« Arrêtez de rire. Ce n'est pas drôle de se moquer de la sorte de Ron. C'est une phobie. Il ne peut rien contre. » tenta d'expliquer Hermione, qui ne parvint qu'à obtenir des rires à peine camouflés.  
  
« Attention, elle vient défendre son ami de toujours » s'écria un Serdaigle ce qui fit rire tout le monde, et fit rougir furieusement les deux préfets de Gryffondor qui préférèrent ne pas réagir et continuèrent à marcher vers le château en contemplant respectueusement leurs pieds.  
  
Harry qui avait tout entendu, mais sans pour autant intervenir, sourit lui aussi.  
  
« Les choses ne sont pas encore perdu pour eux deux » pensa-t-il  
  
Le second cours de l'après-midi, se passa très calmement.  
  
« Et maintenant métamorphose, un cours où je vais montrer mon talent d'écrivain de la main gauche à la place de l'utilisation de ma baguette magique de la main droite » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Tonks juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de cours où Minerva les attendait de pied ferme. Elle leur jeta un regard à la perplexe et lourd de sous-entendus alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle et s'installaient à la même place que précédemment.  
  
Le cours fut ennuyeux pour lui, ne pouvant pas pratiquer, il notait consciencieusement les conseils du professeur pour arriver à faire les exercices demandés, ainsi que ses observations des choses à éviter de faire pour ne pas se tromper. Les exercices du jour tournaient autour des transformations objet/objet.  
  
« Vous prenez le tabouret devant vous, et vous me le transformé en grand fauteil richement décoré » demanda Minerva à l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
La transformation était délicate et plus compliqué, car les objets demandés devaient être de taille différente. L'aspect rugueux du vieux bois devait être modifié en un tissu délicat. Cette transformation nécessitait une grande concentration.  
  
Harry eut la satisfaction de remarquer que personne n'y parvint du premier coup, Hermione ni la Serdaigle, ce qui, il le savait irritait son amie. Il se retint même de pouffer de rire en voyant son ami de toujours Drago Malfoy qui malheureusement pour lui assistait à ce cours, provoquer un bruit de dégonflement de pneu. Le tabouret trop expansé par le Serpentard se dégonflait comme un ballon. Des rires se propagèrent dans la salle, alors que Drago devenait rouge.  
  
« On se tait » ordonna Minerva qui détestait par-dessus tout ce genre d'évènement dans sa classe.  
  
« Allez prendre un autre tabouret Monsieur Malfoy, et recommencez l'exercice » ordonna-t-elle aussi froidement que toujours avec ses élèves.  
  
Harry entendit pendant la scène un tout petit rire étouffé venant de Tonks. Il ne dit rien, imaginant que la relation entre les deux cousin/cousine ne devait pas être des plus harmonieuse.  
  
Il termina le cours en lisant les chapitres relatifs à ce genre de transformations, et à commencer les devoirs que Minerva avaient déjà donnés en milieu de cours.  
  
Lorsque le dernier cours de la journée prit fin, il attendit que l'ensemble des élèves sorte, avant de rejoindre sa directrice tranquillement installée à son bureau et qui les observait tout en lisant les devoirs que les troisièmes années que lui avaient rendus en début d'après-midi.  
  
Ils restèrent sans rien dire quelques secondes, puis Tonks voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas, parla.  
  
« Nous avons une requête à formuler Minerva ! »  
  
La directrice la regarda elle puis Harry et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant de continuer. Le professeur écouta attentivement la demande de l'aurore, un sourcil se levant de stupeur devant celle-ci.  
  
« Vous voulez vraiment le faire ? » s'adressa-t-elle à Harry  
  
« Oui professeur » lui assura-t-il  
  
« Très bien. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne vous garantis rien » répondit-elle suite à plusieurs secondes de réflexions.  
  
Ce fut donc le c?ur plus léger et un sourire dissimulée sous sa cagoule que Harry retourna vers ses quartiers. Son professeur allait l'aider pour l'un des projets qu'il avait à c?ur de réaliser. Pas le plus utile il est vrai, mais important pour lui.  
  
Il était toujours souriant, lorsqu'il se découvrit et servit un verre de jus de citrouille que les elfes de maisons avaient disposé sur la table.  
  
« Je te sers un verre Tonks ? »  
  
« Je veux bien merci » répondit-elle alors qu'elle aussi ne portait plus son ensemble noir.  
  
Rafraîchis, il discutèrent de la journée en attendant que Rémus n'arrive et avant de redescendre pour aller manger dans la grande salle.  
  
« Dis moi que comptes tu faire si Minerva arrive à te permettre ce que tu as demandé ? Rien d'illégale au moins »s'inquiéta-t-elle. Connaissant mieux Harry, elle se doutait que sa demande de pouvoir utiliser les serres pour effectuer une recherche sur une plante cachait quelque chose. Elle ignorait les plans qui germaient dans sa tête, et s'en méfiait. Avec les autres, les pires évènements pouvaient se produire.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude. Je vais juste étudier une fleur. Une simple fleur Tonks. »décida-t-il de lui répondre  
  
« Tout ceci pour une fleur ? »  
  
Harry remarqua qu'elle était à la fois surprise et encore plus inquiète à la mention du mot fleur. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas être intéressé par la recherche florale. Il se mit ensuite à rire en voyant Tonks qui restait vraiment sans voix devant lui.  
  
« Parlons d'autres choses veux-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il ses rires se calmant.  
  
« Très bien. De toute façon, je serai avec toi. je verrai donc cette fameuse fleur » continua-t-elle, ce qui en un sens la rassurait un peu. Sous sa surveillance, il n'étudierait rien d'illégal.  
  
Le repas se passa très bien, Maugrey observant un moment la salle, puis un autre moment Harry qui mangeait près de lui. Il se calmait peu à peu, mais sa paranoïa que Harry connaissait comme réel, restait présent constamment. Le fait que son ?il ne parvenait pas à percer la protection de cette cagoule, l'irritait et ne le rassurait pas.  
  
C'était donc sous le regard en coin de l'ancien auror que se passait à présent tous les repas de Harry. On comprenait parfaitement pourquoi, il était impatient de quitter la salle pour rentrer dans le seul lieu où Maugrey ne pouvait le surveiller.  
  
Durant le repas, l'ex-auror discuta avec Tonks des différentes tâches qu'il accomplissait à Poudlard. Tout comme Rusard, il faisait respecter l'ordre dans les couloirs, et effectuait tout comme le concierge et les préfets de dernières années des rondes à différentes heures de la journée. Le surplus de travaille pour les préfets, les avaient obligés à confier plus des tâches aux préfets de 6ème année, qui étaient les seules à ne pas être dans une année décisive de leurs études. De ce fait, ils avaient donc plus de travail en tant que préfet et assuraient plus de surveillance dans les salles d'études fréquentées par les élèves plus âgés ainsi que dans les multiples clubs de l'école.  
  
En pensant à cela, Harry réalisa que ses deux amis devaient à présent avoir beaucoup plus de choses à gérer que l'année dernière. En effet, les préfets de cinquièmes années, étaient ceux ayant le moins de responsabilités directement. Ils ne s'occupaient que du calme dans la salle commune en l'absence des autres préfets, et surtout de l'acclimatation des petits nouveaux. Ils surveillaient comme tout le monde aussi les couloirs, mais la surveillance de l'école n'était pas leur première prérogative.  
  
Ce fut en émettant un ouf de soulagement que Harry s'assit à la table recouvert en partie par ses livres et parchemins, fermés ou en cours d'utilisation. Il enleva sa robe et sa cagoule rapidement et les posa sur une chaise à ses côtés, puis pris en main un parchemin vierge. S'étant décidé, il allait mettre en ?uvre une idée folle qu'il avait en tête depuis des semaines. Il attrapa l'une des ses plumes et commença à écrire, sa main droite se comportant normalement. Il écrivit pendant plusieurs longues minutes, stoppant pour réfléchir longuement avant de continuer, puis sans s'en rendre compte arriva au terme de sa lettre.  
  
Rémus et Tonks étaient restés silencieux durant l'écriture, se posant des questions mais ne voulant pas le déranger.  
  
« Dis moi Rémus. C'est possible de faire un saut à Gringott si j'ai besoin d'argent ? » demanda-t-il attirant des regards intrigués, ses yeux relevés de sur son parchemin.  
  
« Oui bien sûr. Tu as une dépense imprévue à faire » plaisanta-t-il  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore, mais comme je ne sais pas combien cela risque de me coûter, je préfère être prévoyant » s'expliqua-t-il ce qui n'éclaira pas ses deux amis.  
  
Il émit ensuite un léger sifflement, et sa fidèle chouette qui était pour le moment perché sur une haute armoire vint se poser sur son épaule et commença à le mordiller gentiment, comprenant que son maître allait avoir besoin d'elle.  
  
« Oui ma fille. Tu vas pouvoir aller te balader et transmettre une lettre pour moi. Je sais que tu attends cela depuis des mois, mais pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne pouvais pas te donner de courrier. » la chouette sembla lui répondre en hululent. « Oui. Fait attention. C'est assez loin, alors ne te fatigue pas ni pour l'allé ni pour le retour. Ce n'est pas trop pressé. Surtout que si c'est bon, tu devras y retourner rapidement. Donc fait attention à toi. » termina-t-il en attachant la lettre à sa patte et en lui donnant le nom de la personne qu'elle devait trouver.  
  
Ni Rémus ni Tonks ne l'entendit ce qui était guère rassurant. Ils suivirent Harry lorsqu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit, regarda si un élève pouvait le voir de l'extérieur et demanda à sa chouette.  
  
« Je compte sur toi. je sais que tu ne me décevras pas »  
  
Il pensa à une chose puis lui dit  
  
« Quand tu reviendras, si nous sommes dans la grande salle, va vers Rémus. Ne regarde pas dans ma direction. Fait comme si je n'étais pas là d'accord »  
  
Hedwige gonfla ses plumes comme pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait, puis après un dernier mordillage des doigts de son maître en signe d'affection, s'envola vers une destination inconnue.  
  
Harry la vit tournoyer au dessus des arbres près de la foret interdite, avant de s'élever et de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui commençait à gagner du terrain sur le jour. Il contempla sa chouette tant aimée partir, puis non sans regret, ferma la fenêtre et reprit sa place à la table qu'il venait de quitter plusieurs minutes plus tard, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
  
« Nous diras-tu où elle est partit, ou faudra-t-il que nous te torturons pour nous l'avouer ? » plaisanta Rémus, commentaire qui fit sourire Tonks. Connaissant le caractère du loup-garou, la torture ne devait pas être son sport favori.  
  
Harry le regard interloqué par ses paroles.  
  
« Pourquoi tant de haine entre nous Lunard. Je te le dirai quand elle reviendra. » décréta-t-il, un sourire carnassier sur le visage qui pourrait effrayé n'importe qui.  
  
Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, puis avant de la refermer après y avoir pénétré, il leur fit un autre sourire avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.  
  
Il venait de refermer la porte, quand Tonks et Rémus commencèrent à parler de lui. Le soucis majeur de la discussion était le cours de Rogue dans l'après-midi le lendemain.  
  
« Espérons qu'ils seront calmés tous les deux. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore veille utiliser à nouveau la sortilège d'oubliette sur les élèves comme avant-hier » déclara Rémus en se servant une tasse de thé .  
  
« Tu as raison, mais même si je pense que Harry est calmé, j'espère que Severus le sera également. Car pour se battre il faut être deux. Tant qu'il s'attaquera à Harry de la sorte, la situation ne va pas s'arranger. »  
  
Elle fit ma moue en disant cela, et Rémus approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Il a la rancune tenace. Malheureusement, il a toujours été ainsi »  
  
Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, et en profita pour relire une nouvelle fois le chapitre d'enchantement qu'il étudierait quelques heures plus tard. Rémus lui avait prévenu que le petit professeur Flitwick allait terminer ses révisions sur les charmes des années précédentes, avant de commencer à expliquer la difficulté que représentait l'enchantement d'un objet.  
  
En pensant à cela, les différents objets de ce type qu'il avait rencontré prouvaient que cet acte magique était vraiment compliqué et surtout réservé à des sorciers de grandes puissances et de grands talents.  
  
De tous, le journal de Jedusor était de loin le plus évolué et le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Les différents exemples donnés par le livre étaient très simple à côté.  
  
La carte du maraudeur était rudimentaire à côté du journal, tout comme le galion crée par Hermione l'année dernière. Néanmoins, il savait très bien que son amie ferait sûrement mieux d'ici quelques années. Il serait d'ailleurs content s'il parvenait à faire de même qu'elle cette année.  
  
Ce fut donc après une lecture intéressante, qu'il fut rejoint par Tonks et Rémus avant d'aller dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
« Nous pouvions rester plus longtemps au lit » grommela Tonks alors qu'elle croquait ardemment dans un toast  
  
« C'est vrai, nous ne commençons qu'à 10h » réalisa-t-il lui aussi un toast dans la main  
  
« Tant mieux, nous aurons le temps de préparer le cours, enfin si tu n'as pas déjà tout fait ! » répondit-elle connaissant à présent la nouvelle manie de Harry à préparer les cours qu'il devait avoir.  
  
« A croire que mon Hermionanisation comme le dirait sûrement Ron est bien partie pour réussir »  
  
Maugrey ricana en entendant la phrase et en comprenant sa signification  
  
« Ainsi, vous avez enfin décidé à commencer à étudier sérieusement ? » grommela-t-il  
  
« Et oui Alastor. Je crois que mes parents n'auraient pas vraiment apprécié que leur unique fils, vestige de leur passage sur Terre ne soit pas au moins aussi bon qu'eux. J'ai toujours été un élève moyen avec certes une réussite en DCFM, mais pas dans les autres matières. Il est temps que cela change. Je me dois donc d'étudier beaucoup pour pouvoir leur faire hommage par mes résultats. »  
  
Il fit une pause, l'?il de Maugrey sur lui tout comme le regard de Tonks amusée par la grandiloquence du ton employé, à croire qu'il venait d'avoir une illumination quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
« De plus, plus je travaillerai, et plus ma connaissance et ma puissance augmenteront. Et s'il y a une seule chose qui est vraiment important, chez les sorciers tout comme chez les moldus, c'est la connaissance générale ou particulière dans tous les domaines »  
  
Ses paroles terminées, il croqua dans un nouveau toast, ne s'occupant pas des élèves qui déjà quittaient la grande salle pour le premier cours de la journée.  
  
Il fut avec Tonks les premiers dans la salle de cours, alors que la classe précédente venait tout juste de sortir. C'était des 5ème années, et Harry reconnut sans difficulté Ginny et Luna facilement identifiable parmi la troupe d'élèves. Il sentit le regard de ses condisciples sur lui alors qu'il était tranquillement adossé à l'un des murs du couloir.  
  
« Bonjour, content de vous savoir parmi nous » proclama le petit professeur que Harry appréciait depuis des années, lorsqu'il fit ses premiers pas dans la classe.  
  
« Sentiment réciproque professeur » répondit-il avant de retourner dans le mutisme qu'il privilégiait durant les cours.  
  
A peine deux minutes plus tard, le reste de la classe arrivait dans la salle en provenance de soit le cours précédent ou comme Harry d'un horaire libre.  
  
Il sentit à nouveau les regards sur lui mais moins insistant, la majorité des élèves l'ayant déjà côtoyé durant un autre cours.  
  
« Maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, nous allons continuer à revoir certains enchantements mineurs, principalement de l'année dernière avant de commencer de parler de l'enchantement d'objet réel cette fois si. » dit le petit professeur de derrière son bureau.  
  
Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, tous savaient que ce sujet était sûrement l'un des plus important du programme, et surtout l'un des plus appréciés des élèves.  
  
D'un raclement de gorge, le professeur ramena le calme avant d'enchaîner sur les sorts pratiqués l'année d'avant.  
  
Harry eut donc le loisir durant près de la moitié du cours de voir ses condisciples pratiquer, maudissant toujours son état actuel à nouveau.  
  
Il fut à nouveau surpris en observant Hermione en plein combat par sort interposé avec la même Serdaigle qu'en métamorphose. Il craint un moment que son amie s'énerve lorsqu'elle rata bizarrement un sortilège simple dans sa précipitation, et fut très ravi quand elle parvint à prendre le dessus sur sa camarade.  
  
Au sourire rageur qu'elle arborait, il ressentait le plaisir de la victoire de Hermione. Il ne savait pas si cette compétition était un bien fait ou un mauvais. En cas de défaite, Hermione pourrait mal l'accepter et faire des choses qu'elle pouvait ensuite regretter.  
  
La suite du cours fut plus passionnant pour lui, la théorie même s'il la connaissait dans les livres devenaient vraiment intéressante dans la bouche du petit professeur. Les autres années, son discours était bon, mais là, son enthousiasme faisait vraiment plaisir à voir.  
  
« Cette année, vous allez commencer à entrevoir les véritables enchantements, réservés aux sorciers de grand talent, même s'ils fallaient en avoir pour avoir vos BUSES. » précisa-t-il  
  
Une chose que Harry aimait chez son professeur, c'est qu'il n'était pas méprisant, avec ses élèves, même quand il ne les avait plus avec lui.  
  
« Nous commencerons donc cette année les enchantements d'objets. Contrairement aux sortilèges que nous avons déjà étudiés comme celui permettant de rajouter des pieds à une théière, ils sont à la fois utiles dans la vie de tous les jours et durables dans le temps. Car il faut le reconnaître, une théière marchant dans tous les sens n'est pas vraiment utile » termina-t-il dans un petit rire qui le caractérisait alors que les Serdaigle riaient avec leur directeur, habitués sûrement à ce genre de débordement de sa part.  
  
Redevenant sérieux, il continua son introduction.  
  
« Le principe essentiel de l'enchantement est de donner une conscience apparente à l'objet ensorcelé. Je veux dire par là, que l'objet réagira à un stimuli précis du créateur du sort ou d'une autre personne. Par rapport à ce que vous incorporer à l'objet lors du sort les caractéristiques de cet objet vont changer. Plus ce que vous voudrez faire est complexe, et plus la puissance nécessaire et la maîtrise seront importantes. » il lança un regard grave à ses élèves afin de bien les avertir « Ne lancez pas un sortilège sans être certain de vos capacités à le réaliser. Si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment fort pour le faire, vous risquez d'utiliser toute votre énergie en pure perte et risquez de grave séquelle si c'est le cas. Une perte trop brutale de votre magie peut s'avérer fatal au final » expliqua-t- il non pour les effrayer mais pour les raisonner à ne pas tenter des choses trop dures pour eux. Il avait suffisamment vu le résultat sur des élèves qui avaient présumé de leurs capacités. Il savait que comme tous les ans, plusieurs seraient tentés de le faire à leurs risques et périles.  
  
Le ton employé par le petit sorcier était grave, et contre balançait sa joie de tous les jours. Son but étant de bien faire comprendre à ses élèves de ne pas essayer de faire des actes magiques trop durs pour leur niveau.  
  
Il sourit de satisfaction, en voyant l'air pensif de ses élèves. Il devait avoir réussi à leur faire comprendre les implications de ses paroles.  
  
Le cours se termina sur les recherches que le professeur donnait sur les objets enchantés les plus puissants jamais crées. Ils furent tous étonnés par cette tâche qui ressemblait en premier abord à une recherche historique.  
  
« Lorsque vous connaîtrez l'histoire de certains de ses objets et surtout de leur créateur, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec ce que je vous ai dit précédemment » jugea-t-il bon de préciser en entendant les premières exclamations de surprise de la part des élèves.  
  
« Eh bien, je crois qu'il essaye vraiment de nous faire peur avec ses paroles alarmistes » déclara un Serdaigle en sortant de la salle.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais il a raison. Tous les ans des élèves atterrissent à l'infirmerie suite à ce genre d'accident » continua un Poufsouffle  
  
« Connaissant Mme Pomfresh, elle doit en avoir assez de devoir soigner des élèves pour ce type de problèmes. C'est donc normal que le professeur nous mette en garde contre ce risque »  
  
Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Hermione qui les regarda sans broncher  
  
« Tu ne trouve pas que cela est assez bizarre dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui a enchanté des faux galions alors qu'elle était encore en cinquième année. » proclama Zacharia Smith que Harry qui se trouvait comme toujours derrière reconnu tout de suite.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas te taire Smith » hurla presque Ron alors que Hermione devenait rouge.  
  
Elle savait qu'elle avait peut-être eut tort l'année dernière en tentant quelque chose de difficile.  
  
« Pourquoi je me tairais Weasley ? Et d'ailleurs, j'en vois pas ton ami Potter à tes côtés. J'ai toujours sut qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il disait et. »  
  
Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, car Harry qui s'était rapproché rapidement, l'avait agrippé et à la surprise de tous, soulevé et plaqué contre le mur. En baissant la tête, il s'affola en remarquant ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.  
  
« Smith, Smith, Smith » commença-t-il « Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de s'attaquer de la sorte à des préfets. Il pourrait te donner une retenue. De plus, je suis certain que ton directeur de maison ne serait pas content si toi l'un de ses meilleurs éléments s'abaissait à la hauteur de certains Serpentards qui vénèrent une face de serpent. » murmura-t-il avec une voix à faire frémir les plus courageux.  
  
Il le reposa à terre, avant de reculer de quelques pas, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Il avait relevé sa capuche, et sa drôle de cagoule le rendait encore plus inquiétant. Il avait agit si vite que personne n'avait eut le temps d'intervenir pas même Tonks. De plus, tous se méfiaient de cet homme dont le comportement était si étrange.  
  
« Alors maintenant, tu cesses de t'attaquer à tes amis, tout comme aux personnes, car ça c'est très mal poli » termina-t-il avec entrain et gaîté. Le ton était même enjoué et totalement différent de celui 10 secondes plus tôt.  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire et rejoignit Tonks qui souffla lourdement quant ils tournaient au couloir suivant.  
  
« Tu était vraiment obligé d'agir ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
Il la regarda, puis remis sa capuche noire en place avant de répondre.  
  
« Il y a deux choses qui m'énervent vraiment. La première c'est quand on s'attaque à mes amis, et la seconde quand on s'en prend à la mémoire de mes parents. Par contre, je réussis à me contrôler si on m'insulte. Les autres sont comme moi. Tu comprends ? »  
  
Il ne vit pas le regard étonné de Tonks, mais le devina à son silence. Il soupira et s'expliqua  
  
« James et Adam réagissent comme moi. De ce fait, ils n'aiment pas du tout si quelqu'un s'attaque à moi car je suis leur famille. En un sens c'est bizarre étant donné qu'il font partit de moi, mais ils sont en même temps distinct »  
  
« C'est assez amusant, c'est eux qui réagissent lorsque l'on t'attaque. » rétorqua Tonks qui comprenait la situation  
  
« C'est vrai, mais il faut que je fasse attention à ce que cela n'arrive plus. Et je crois que là tu seras d'accord avec moi »  
  
Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête autant d'accord que de compréhension.  
  
« Vivement que cela se termine, même si je suis assez heureux de la situation qui m'a permis de te connaître toi et Rémus plus »  
  
« Nous sommes plus que des amis » répondit-elle, laissant sans voix Harry qui ne demandait pas tant.  
  
Depuis la mort de Sirius et même s'il le supportait bien, la présence des autres l'aidait à la surmonter, il avait vraiment besoin à présent de personnes de confiance avec lui. Même s'il avait des griefs envers Dumbledore, il devait avouer que le vieux fou avait vraiment eut une idée de génie en le confiant à Rémus et à Tonks.  
  
Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle, le reste de l'école étant presque entièrement arrivé.  
  
Le temps les séparant du fameux prochains cours de potion avec l'ami des enfants Severus Rogue fondit comme neige au soleil, alors qu'Harry travaillait pour la première fois de l'année dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Mme Pince scrutait les deux inconnus avec plus d'attention que pour des premières années. Ils avaient adoptés de travailler en ce lieu, car ils étaient certains de ne rencontrer que des élèves de niveau ASPIC à cette heure de l'après-midi. De plus, cela permettait à Harry de pouvoir utiliser tous les livres à disposition facilement.  
  
Les heures passèrent vite à rédiger le travail pour Flitwick. Harry fut impressionné par le nombre d'artéfact pour la plupart sans grand intérêt il est vrai. Néanmoins, ce nombre élevé prouvait que ce type d'enchantement était des plus répandus. Il est vrai que cette branche de la magie pouvait laisser libre cour à l'imagination infinie des sorciers, dans la création d'objet divers.  
  
La cause d'un tel engouement, le professeur ne l'avait pas révélé, mais Harry en était pleinement conscient. Seul le sorcier créateur pouvait utiliser réellement ces objets. Seuls eux bien sûr pouvaient rectifier les problèmes qu'un non-initié pouvait rencontrer. Cela expliquait en partit la difficulté qu'avais rencontrer la traîtresse Marietta avec son visage. Le sort en lui-même était simple, mais son mode d'action par l'intermédiaire d'un parchemin aussi enchanter rendait la guérison plus difficile. En effet, Hermione en enchantant le parchemin était la seule personne hormis des sorciers confirmés et entraînés à neutraliser ce genre de maléfice. Le fait que seul les créateurs puissent donc maîtriser leurs artéfacts, les rendaient puissants, et cela même s'ils ne possédaient pas une grande puissance d'action.  
  
Pour neutraliser tout genre de débordement nocif, des spécialistes à l'image des briseurs de malédictions égyptiens, étaient formés depuis maintenant la loi décrété par le ministère au 16ème siècle. Cette loi, punissait aussi les sorciers convaincus d'utiliser des artéfacts pour nuire à autrui. Cette loi n'interdisait pas la création d'objets, mais entravaient leur créateur en donnant une réel responsabilité dans leurs actes.  
  
« Heureusement que Hermione n'a pas eut d'ennuis avec Marietta à cause de cette loi » pensa-t-il, avant de penser qu'Hermione devait connaître déjà cela et devait donc avoir pris ses précautions pour ne pas être inquiété.  
  
Il l'ignorait, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas être inquiété, car cette loi ne s'appliquait pas dans son cas. Le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour enchanter s'apparentait à un serment magique que personne ne devait rompre. De ce fait, les problèmes de Marietta ne pouvaient être causés car par elle-même et non par Hermione.  
  
Bientôt, l'heure de rejoindre les cachots arriva, et ce fut alors non sans appréhension, qu'ils partirent vers le cours de potion. Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent les autres élèves qui se rendaient également à ce cours, sans se soucier des évènements de la dernière confrontation entre le professeur et les deux personnes qui les suivaient.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans le cachot, s'installant loin des premiers rangs, que tous laissaient aux Serpentards. Cela permettait aussi de s'éloigner au mieux des coups fourrés qu'ils pouvaient bien essayer sur eux. Harry s'installa tranquillement faisant le vide dans sa tête afin de résister à la tentation d'affronter à nouveau son professeur.  
  
Il ne s'était pas dégonflé devant Umbridge l'année d'avant ou Rogue pendant 5 ans pour ne pas essayer de se maîtriser afin de contrôler la situation. Il savait par Rémus que Dumbledore avait avertit sérieusement cette fois Rogue de ne rien faire contre lui.  
  
« Il peut s'avérer utile, lorsqu'il dit la vérité pour changer » pensa-t- il, alors que le bruit de la porte claquant, avertissait pour les aveugles du groupe l'arrivé du maître des lieux.  
  
Severus Rogue les regarda tous comme quelques jours, du dégoût dans le regard lorsqu'il arriva sur Harry, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, nous allons reprendre la potion d'amaigrissement, qu'un incident causé sûrement par un abruti de dernière zone nous a contraint à stopper le cours avant la fin. » déclara-t-il froidement.  
  
Il jeta un rapide regard vers Harry qui plus par provocation qu'autre chose avait retiré sa capuche, montrant à tous sa cagoule. Il savait qu'elle était plus impressionnante, principalement avec les morceaux de peau de dragons qui donnait un aspect assez effrayant.  
  
Rogue qui avait déjà remarqué cela avant grogna légèrement avant de continuer.  
  
« J'espère que cette fois, il n'y aura pas le moindre problème avec cette potion. Je peux vous promettre des problèmes si vous me faites perdre encore plus de temps avec cette potion » les prévint-il  
  
Tous furent surpris par l'animosité du professeur, y compris les Serpentards, comprenant que cela valait pour tout le monde. S'il y avait bien une chose que Rogue détestait, c'était de lui faire perdre son temps, d'autant plus en cours. Certes les remontrances de Dumbledore lui restaient en travers de la gorge, néanmoins, son peu de conscience lui criait de ne pas approcher le garçon. Depuis 5 ans, elle essayait de le raisonner, et de ne pas le traiter de la sorte, mais il en avait que faire. A présent, il comprenait avec horreur qu'il avait peut-être eut tort. Non seulement Harry n'était pas James, et cela il le savait trop bien même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Mais en plus, tout comme James à son âge, le garçon changeait. Il devenait plus fort. Mais là où la puissance de son père semblait stopper, celle du garçon augmentait toujours et surtout semblait devenir effrayante.  
  
Ce n'était pas les remontrances du directeur ni une compréhension personnelle qui le faisait douter de lui, mais une peur que seul Voldemort lui avait infliger le tourmentait dans le secret de son esprit. Pendant quelques secondes, lui Severus Rogue n'avait su quoi faire devant un garçon de 16 ans.  
  
« Si quelque chose est bizarre chez ce garçon, il faut que le découvre. Je dois découvrir ce qu'il a fait l'autre jour. Et surtout pourquoi je ce sentiment bizarre de connaître cette personne mais pour autant ce n'est pas Potter » se dit-il alors que le cours terminait et que déjà les premiers élèves ramenaient au bureau les fioles contenant la potion d'amaigrissement qu'il avait fabriqué.  
  
Son regard passa d'une fiole qui à première vu semblait être la première à posséder la bonne teinte. Il regarda le nom inscrit et leva un sourcil en lisant simplement « HAJE »  
  
Il releva la tête, regardant dans tous les sens sous l'?il amusé de plusieurs élèves qui dissimulèrent aussitôt leurs sourires quand le professeur cessa de bouger la tête. Il venait de comprendre qui était la personne. Elle et l'autre sorcière qui l'accompagnait partout terminaient de ranger les ustensiles et de nettoyer le chaudron.  
  
« Potter qui réussi à faire une potion. Il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de bizarre la dedans » se dit-il alors que d'autre fiole de potion visiblement réussi aussi s'entassaient sur son bureau.  
  
« A tous les coups, cette idiote de Tonks l'a aidé » pensa-t-il, son regard haineux sur le couple de sorcier.  
  
Harry satisfait de sa potion, sortit paisiblement pour la première fois de sa vie du cours de Rogue. Il était tellement content, qu'il ne remarqua même pas son amie Hermione les suivre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils émergèrent du couloir les menant aux cachots, qu'ils la remarquèrent.  
  
« Il y a un problème Miss Granger ? » demanda Tonks en se retournant rapidement, préférant ne pas laisser Harry parler en premier.  
  
« Je voudrais vous remercier pour l'incident de ce matin suite au cours d'enchantement » répondit-elle nerveuse de parler pour la première fois à ces deux étrangers.  
  
« Ce n'était rien. Il est normal d'aider les autres. D'ailleurs votre directeur le mentionne fréquemment. » lui fit-il remarquer, amusé par son comportement  
  
Hermione n'entendit pas Tonks soupirer, Harry ne disant rien à propos de Dumbledore. Malheureusement sa joie fut de courte durée, car il enchaîna.  
  
« C'est bien l'une des seules idées intéressantes qu'il a en ce moment »  
  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche ne sachant que dire à la remarque, alors que Tonks secouait la tête de désapprobation. Préférant éviter que Harry ne dise autre chose, voir pire, elle mit fin à la discussion.  
  
« Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main dans le même ordre, vous pouvez compter sur nous » dit-elle rapidement sans se rendre compte que sa voix était redevenue presque similaire à sa voix réelle.  
  
Elle attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers leurs quartiers rapidement, laissant Hermione seule confuse par les évènements ainsi que par la voix qu'elle pensait avoir entendue et surtout reconnu.  
  
« Tonks » dit-elle incrédule avant de secouer la tête de désapprobation.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Obal : Ce n'est pas grave, non seulement tu l'avais déjà lu, mais en plus tu étais en vacance.  
  
Philippe Gryfondor : Je l'avais deviné, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis l'explication.  
  
Mystikal : J'aime bien Adam, mais pour mon scénario il devait être de Poufsouffle. Cela permet d'expliquer plusieurs choses. En effet, pas de nouvelle élève, je n'ai pas besoin d'en mettre un nouvelle, même si dans le prochain chapitre des élèves d'autre maison à l'image de Luna dans le tome 5 rentre dans l'histoire. En vérité elles sont des élèves méconnus jusqu'à là. Pour Tonks, je n'y avais pas penser et non ce n'est pas elle. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain qu'une personne utilisant du polynectar puisse développé son don de métamorphemage.  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci. Le rêve au temps des fondateurs, donnent des indications sur la vie de Adam. Elle donne aussi des indications sur cette époque.  
  
Arathorn : C'est vrai que je continuerai, mais cela fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir des review comme la tienne. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait, tout comme la suite de la fic.  
  
Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes ou non.  
  
Merci à ma béta Obal qui me lit toujours.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre de la suite des cours. Dans le prochain, les cours continuent avec le cours de Célia, l'amie de Rémus et des maraudeurs. Je pense que vous apprécierez aussi celui-la.  
  
Si vous avez des questions sur une de mes bizarreries ou me donnez un avis positif ou négatif vous savez quoi faire. Pour tout les réticents, c'est très rapide et cela rend heureux l'auteur que je suis. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Passez un bon week-end et à ma prochaine.  
  
By By 


	15. Derniers cours de la semaine

Chapitre 15 : Derniers cours de la semaine  
  
Le dernier jour de cours de la semaine, était attendu d'arrache pied par Harry. En effet, le cours de DCFM de Rémus du matin était suivit par un après midi entier avec le professeur Hart. Ce nouveau cours réservé aux étudiants relativement doués en DCFM devait se révéler instructif à tous les niveaux pour Harry. Il s'impatientait même d'y être. Ce cours par la nouveauté de son contenu pouvait lui servir pour les mois voir les années à venir.  
  
Ils arrivèrent donc lui et Tonks en premier encore une fois, suivit il est vrai, des deux Serpentards qui s'installèrent devant le bureau de Rémus, comme durant le premier cours de la semaine.  
  
Harry les regarda, et sentit le regard de Rémus sur lui amusé de le voir scruter ainsi les élèves de Serpentard.  
  
Les sorts utilisés lors du premier cours prouvaient que l'un comme l'autre se débrouillait assez bien dans cette matière. La fille Nina Derenko était plutôt jolie et était assez douée. Elle était loin d'égaler une beauté comme Cho ou d'autres dernières années, mais était bien plus sortable que Parkinson ou Bullstrode. Il est vrai que cela était facile en connaissant les deux filles en question, assez proche de Malfoy. Néanmoins, sans même cette comparaison, Nina était très bien. Le genre de fille qui n'attire pas trop l'attention sur elle et qui restait discrète dans son comportement. D'ailleurs ce comportement la différenciait des autres élèves de sa maison qui pour la plupart voulait attirer les regards et principalement s'attaquer aux autres.  
  
Le garçon, était le stéréotype du Serpentard cheveux et yeux sombres. Néanmoins, Harry nota une lueur de gaieté et de réel enthousiasme lorsqu'ils purent tous pratiquer à tour de rôle durant le cours.  
  
Ils avaient tous des bons niveaux, sans pour autant rivaliser avec les meilleurs de la classe, mais se trouvaient très bien placé, juste devant Ron qui faisait tout son possible pour faire de son mieux.  
  
« Maintenant que nous avons terminé les révisions proprement dites, nous allons commencer par étudier un sort que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent, le patronus. » des exclamations d'exaltation se firent entendre qui le fit sourire  
  
« Je vois que vous sembler très impatients de commencer. Avec le ralliement des détraqueurs à Vous-Savez- Qui, .. » il s'arrêta brutalement, se posant une question avant de reprendre « Voldemort » un frisson parcouru la salle à la mention du seigneur des ténèbres, frisson qui toucha également Hermione, et même si cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle pouvait prononcer le fameux nom.  
  
Rémus lança un regard noir aux élèves qui ne comprirent pas sa signification.  
  
« Vous savez, plus vous aurez peur de ce nom, et plus il aura de pouvoir. J'entends des pouvoirs sur vous. » il regarda Ron, Hermione et Neville qui se trouvaient non loin de son bureau avant de continuer. « Certains d'entre vous ont déjà affronté des mangemorts et sont revenus entier. Pour autant, eux aussi, à mon grand désarroi éprouvent de la peur à ce nom. J'aurais pensé que cette épreuve du feu, certes, incongrue leur auraient donné un peu d'expérience, et qu'ils ne réagiraient pas autant. » il lança un nouveau regard vers eux, et à sa grande surprise, seul Neville soutint son regard avant de baisser les yeux comme les deux autres qui ne pouvaient pas fixer le regard du professeur. La force de ses parents se reflétait de plus en plus dans les yeux et le comportement de Neville, et Rémus était très heureux de le remarquer enfin. Tout comme beaucoup de sorciers, il souhaitait que Neville agisse comme ses parents et justement il semblait bien prendre cette voix.  
  
De leur côté, Ron et Hermione savaient ce qu'il avait perdu au ministère cette nuit là. Sirius était la seule personne lui rappelant son adolescence et ses amis. Epoque d'insouciance malgré la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Ils pensaient encore assez souvent à cette nuit même s'ils n'en discutaient pas ou très rarement et n'essayaient pas d'imaginer les pensées de Rémus ou de Harry en ce moment.  
  
« Passons, je souhaite pour vous et pour les personnes que vous serez peut- être amené à aider, que vous en soyez capable. C'est une étape importante que de ne pas craindre plus qu'il ne faut son ennemi. Autant la peur peut vous servir, et vous sauver la vie, autant elle est une ennemie des plus impitoyable et des plus difficile à combattre. Mais vous y arriverez si vous vous accrochez et si vous vous faites violence pour y parvenir. » voulu-t-il les rassurer.  
  
Les élèves le regardèrent surpris des propos de leur professeur. Devant son regard, ils jugèrent bon de faire un signe affirmatif de la tête en accord.  
  
« Très bien » continua-t-il en quittant son bureau et en se mettant devant les deux Serpentards. « La première chose que nous allons faire, est d'étudier le sort patronus. Maintenant que la désertion des détraqueurs d'Azkaban est plus que confirmé, le ministre a approuvé que ce sort soit étudié. » il secoua la tête, un air dégoûté sur le visage. « Il pense que vous êtes trop jeune pour maîtriser ce sort. Alors nous allons lui prouver qu'il se trompe, et que la seule personne qui n'y arrive pas est lui, et lui seul »  
  
Cette remarque fit sourire légèrement une partie des élèves, et beaucoup plus d'autres. Harry lui était étonné des paroles de Rémus.  
  
« C'est un maraudeur après tout. J'ai faillit l'oublier » se dit-il alors que Rémus regardait dans sa direction pour voir sa réaction.  
  
La seule chose que fit Harry fut d'enlever sa capuche et de lui faire un signe de tête d'approbation et de respect.  
  
Durant le cours, Rémus expliqua à l'ensemble des élèves la façon d'agir du patronus et le moyen pour le mettre en application. Ceci n'était pas nouveau pour les membres de l'AD. Harry avait commencé à les faire travailler sur le sujet, et d'ailleurs, plusieurs parvenaient même à un résultat satisfaisant. Hermione comme toujours avait été la première à le réaliser, mais avait été à la fin de l'AD presque la seule de son année.  
  
D'ailleurs, lorsque Rémus demanda si quelqu'un réussissait à créer un patronus, elle fut la première à répondre, suivit de près par Ron à l'étonnement de celle-ci. Il avait sûrement pratiqué on ne sait comment avant la fin de l'année et y arrivait également.  
  
Les élèves extérieurs à l'AD semblait un peu perdus, excepté les 3 Serpentards. A l'étonnement de certains, Nina arrivait à en faire un corporel, tout comme les deux autres.  
  
« Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un qui vous l'a enseigné ? » les questionna Rémus.  
  
Les 3 Serpentards se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et surtout ce qu'ils devaient répondre, mais devant les yeux intrigués de Rémus, Nina lui répondit.  
  
« Mes parents ont jugé bons de nous enseigner ce sort, lorsque l'annonce de vous-savez-qui a été révélé par Dumbledore. Ils savaient que le directeur disait la vérité, et cela même quand le ministre proclamait le contraire. Ils m'avaient prévenu que les détraqueurs ne resteraient pas longtemps de notre côté. C'est pour cela qu'ils me l'ont enseigné. Ensuite, après avoir discuter avec Stuart, il m'a demandé de lui enseigner ce sort. Nous y travaillons donc depuis l'année dernière. Cela a été difficile car je ne le maîtrisait pas encore totalement, mais nous avons réussi. » termina-t-elle, un élan de fierté en elle parfaitement visible.  
  
Rémus la regarda, satisfait de sa réponse. Il se souvenait d'elle comme effacée par rapport à ses camarades de maison, et à présent, elle lui donnait un avis positif sur les élèves de cette maison. Il n'était pas le seul, Harry lui aussi pensait la même chose de la jeune fille.  
  
« Vous devez bien vous débrouiller pour être parvenu à enseigner ce sort à votre ami » déclara Rémus, en passant des Serpentards à l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
« Le fait que plusieurs d'entre vous maîtrise ce sort alors qu'aucun sorcier confirmé ne vous a aidé, signifie que malgré la difficulté, ce sort est réalisable, dès le moment que vous en avez la conviction et que vous vous donnez les moyens. » il fit une pause avant de les mettre en garde « J'attends de vous un travail sérieux. Si vous avez des difficultés, demandez de l'aide, je suis là pour cela, et je suis certain que vos camarades pourront vous aider. Par contre, si je vois que vous ne vous donnez pas suffisamment pour mon cours, ou que votre comportement nuit à la bonne conduite de ce cours, je peux très bien vous faire sortir »  
  
Tous virent alors, Rémus comme ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils étaient pour la plupart ébahis et stupéfaits.  
  
« A partir de maintenant, le cours devient officiellement de niveaux ASPIC. Les choses vont devenir réellement sérieuses. » dit-il avant de se r'asseoir, les élèves un peu moins rassurés par le professeur.  
  
Seul Harry dans son coin était satisfait par la tenue des évènements. Son sourire ne le quittait pas.  
  
Le cours fut dans l'ensemble assez monotone pour lui, connaissant le patronus depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Néanmoins, les capacités des Serpentards l'intéressaient. Le choixpeau essayait depuis 2 ans de rapprocher les maisons entre elles. Le principal problème étant causé par les Serpentards, si certains d'entre eux développaient des liens d'amitiés avec les autres maisons y compris avec les Gryffondors, la situation n'était pas encore désespérée. Cela arrangeait même les affaires de Harry, qui pour être honnête éprouvait des difficultés à trouver le moyen de faire ami-ami avec les petits de Salazar.  
  
Le côté de Elvis désirait ardemment se rapprocher d'eux, mais les autres étaient assez réticents. Rien d'étonnant car ils avaient tous les 3 en commun un passé assez lourd avec des Serpentards. Mais Harry savait qu'il devait surmonter cela pour faire ce qu'il prévoyait. Il allait donc lui aussi se forcer. D'ailleurs, il savait depuis ses cours de potions, que sous l'impulsion d'Elvis, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup à ce forcer. Certaines de ses réactions le prouvaient.  
  
La fin du cours arriva vite, et Harry ne suivit qu'à moitié ses condisciples s'essayer avec plus ou moins de réussite au patronus. Il passa une partie de son temps à la lecture de son livre, et plus précisément à certains passages sur des sorts plus offensifs que défensifs. Il savait que Rémus ou Tonks l'aideraient à les comprendre totalement. A défaut de pouvoir pratiquer, il devait en profiter pour emmagasiner le plus d'informations possibles et cela dans toutes les matières. Et il pouvait bien l'avouer que cela fonctionnait très bien pour le moment. Il ne redoutait pas de devenir comme Hermione, car il faut bien l'avouer son nouvel état d'esprit était semblable à l'envie de son amie d'apprendre tout et de lire tous les livres lui tombant sous la main. En un sens, il riait de la surprise de Ron en découvrant un clone de Hermione au masculin en plus de son amie.  
  
Harry eut l'esprit impatient quand il quitta la grande salle après le repas de midi. Il allait enfin suivre le cours du professeur Hart. Il avait une idée particulière qu'il désirait mettre en place si cela était réalisable. Son prochain cours allait lui permettre de déterminer si c'était possible.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le professeur Hart s'y trouvait déjà et leur sourit en les voyant entrer.  
  
« Content de vous voir. Rémus m'a avoué que tu te débrouillais fort bien dans sa matière. Mais si j'ai bien compris, je crois que je vais devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir le vérifier » affirma-t-elle comme une certitude.  
  
« C'est vrai, je ne peux pas encore vous montrer mon talent dans cette matière, mais je suis certain que vous le verrez relativement tôt. » répondit-il ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.  
  
Son regard se porta ensuite vers la porte, par laquelle, les premiers participants à ce cours venaient d'arriver. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer et de prendre place.  
  
Bientôt, ils furent au complet, et Harry de sa place pouvait comme toujours observer ses camarades de dernières années cette fois. Ce cours étant réservé uniquement pour eux. Il nota rapidement qu'hormis Katie Bell et Cho Chang, il ne connaissait pas personnellement les autres élèves. Il reconnaissait 2 autres Gryffondors, mais c'est tout.  
  
« Maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, je vais me présenter succinctement. Je suis le professeur Hart, et je vais vous enseigner une nouvelle matière, qui compte pour un ASPIC. Nous n'avons dans cette classe que les meilleurs en DCFM, ce qui explique votre nombre peu élevé. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, ça sera très dur pour vous cette année avec moi. Alors pour ceux qui pensaient que cet ASPIC serait vite gagner se trompe lourdement. Les examinateurs vont être très pointilleux lors des épreuves. Alors si certains d'entre vous craignent de ne pas tenir le coup, je préfère qu'il s'en aille tout de suite. Je comprendrai parfaitement, étant donné que cette année est déjà difficile entre les cours et le stress engendré par les examens finaux. »  
  
Tous les élèves étaient restés silencieux durant les paroles du professeur, et certains regardaient les autres afin de déceler si l'un d'entre eux allait renoncer au cours.  
  
Une minute passa, au bout de laquelle, le professeur Hart souffla de soulagement et de satisfaction, aucun de ses élèves ne voulaient quitter son cours. En tout cas pour le moment du moins.  
  
« Parfait, comme vous sembler vouloir rester tous, nous allons pouvoir commencer par un rapide tour d'horizon des différents thèmes que nous allons aborder durant l'année. »  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette vers le tableau, et des thèmes apparurent à la vue de tous.  
  
« Nous allons commencer tout d'abord par l'étude des runes magiques. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais étudié les runes, ce n'est pas important pour nous. Même si la signification d'une rune peut avoir un lien avec un sort, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. » elle sourit en voyant plusieurs élèves soupirer.  
  
« L'étude des runes peut s'avérer utile même si elles sont à mon goût trop peu utilisées. Nous verrons aussi les différents moyens d'invocation et de convocation, principalement des animaux pour se battre à nos côtés. Autant vous dire, que ces actes de magie sont très difficiles à réaliser. Mais avec de la pratique, cela peut s'avérer fort intéressant. Nous verrons la théorie sur laquelle se base les sorts de nécromancie et de ses différentes variantes comme la zombification telle qu'elle est pratiquée dans certaines îles de l'océan Atlantique. »  
  
A ses mots, certains visages se figèrent devant les thèmes abordés. Une élève de Poufsouffle décida de poser une question, non sans avoir réfléchit longtemps.  
  
« Excusez moi professeur, mais ce n'est pas de la magie noire » demanda-t- elle  
  
Le professeur secoua la tête de mécontentement.  
  
« Je sais que le ministère refuse obstinément que nous vous parlions de tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie noire. Sur cela je suis assez contre, tout comme votre directeur. Certes, il ne faut pas vous l'apprendre, mais il faudrait au moins que vous sachiez ce qui se rapporte à la magie noire et ce qui ne s'en rapporte pas. Si c'était le cas, vous sauriez alors que ses ces sortilèges ne sont pas liés à la magie noire, loin de là. Ils ont toujours été d'ailleurs plus utilisés par les adeptes de la magie blanche que la noire. »  
  
Elle pensa à quelque chose d'autre qui la fit à nouveau secouer la tête.  
  
« Il va falloir aussi que les préjugés sur différentes branches de la magie cessent très rapidement. » avant de rajouter en regardant fixement Harry et Tonks « Tout comme d'autres préjugés »  
  
Harry comprit qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Les autres l'avaient sûrement jugé sans prendre le soin de la connaître. Si elle était partit aussi longtemps de son pays, c'est qu'il devait y avoir de bonnes raisons. Il décida alors de le découvrir s'il en avait l'occasion. Il ne voulait rouvrir des vieilles blessures en lui posant des questions indiscrètes.  
  
Le cours continua sur les différents autres thèmes qui devaient être abordés durant l'année. Plus d'une heure passa sur le sujet, et le professeur jugea bon de demander à ses élèves de lui poser les questions qu'ils leur venaient en tête en rapport avec les différents sujets d'études.  
  
Harry profita de cette période du cours afin d'observer ses condisciples plus consciencieusement. Hormis Cho et Katie qu'il connaissait, les autres lui étaient inconnus comme il le pensait. Il remarqua la présence de 3 Serpentards, deux garçons et une fille qui attira l'attention du survivant. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux de couleur marron. Il ne détourna pas le regard quand elle se retourna vers lui, et le contempla quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers le professeur.  
  
Elle était d'une beauté froide qu'il avait remarqué sur les prétendantes au titre de champion de Durmstang lors de sa 4ème année. Le fait de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué lui apparut à l'esprit, avant de réaliser qu'elle était de Serpentard, et que par définition, il ne s'intéressait pas aux élèves de cette maison. Il regarda quelques secondes encore la jeune fille, avant de commencer à observer les autres Serpentards de la classe. Les deux garçons non plus ne lui disaient rien, même s'il se souvenait de les avoir vu à présent à la table, assez éloigné de Malfoy. Le premier était blond-roux aux yeux bleus et assez grand. Cela lui donnait un air assez particulier, surtout pour un Serpentard, où bizarrement, beaucoup d'élèves de cette maison avaient des cheveux plus banals, tournant dans des nuances foncées. Malfoy faisait parfois même tâche parmi ses camarades avec son blond platine. Le second était plus petit, de la même stature à peu près de la même taille que Harry. Il avait des cheveux châtains, et des yeux marron pour ne pas changer. Il semblait moins serein que son camarade de maison, et jetait fréquemment des regards vers la zone où se trouvait Harry.  
  
Cette attitude ne le surpris pas vraiment, s'habituant peu à peu à ce genre de comportement, même s'il sentait que le Serpentard ne semblait pas très bien.  
  
Il sourit en pensant aux deux possibilités.  
  
« Comme la moitié de notre séance est passée, je vous laisse en pause » annonça le professeur, parole accueillit par des sourires des élèves qui craignaient que le professeur ne fasse pas d'arrêt de l'après-midi.  
  
« Revenez dans 15 minutes » continua-t-elle alors que les premiers élèves se levaient pour sortir de la pièce.  
  
En moins de 20 secondes, il ne restait que 3 personnes dans la pièce. Le professeur Hart quitta son bureau et se déplaça vers les deux sorciers qui n'avaient pas bougé, prit une chaise qu'elle retourna afin de se retrouver en face d'eux.  
  
« J'espère que ce début de cours vous satisfait ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry en regardant ses yeux, unique chose visible au travers de sa cagoule. Elle se rappelait sa première rencontre avec lui dans le train.  
  
« C'est même mieux que je ne le pensais. Dumbledore a eu pour une fois raison en vous faisant venir à Poudlard cette année, ainsi qu'en me permettant d'y assister alors que j'ai une année de moins que les élèves. Dommage qu'il n'a par réussi à vous faire venir l'année dernière, nous n'aurions pas perdu une année de défense alors que l'ennemi se préparait dans l'ombre » dit-il assez lugubrement. Il s'était contrôlé en mentionnant le directeur. Il ne voulait pas faire autant mauvaise impression tout comme dans le train.  
  
« C'est vrai c'est dommage, mais l'année dernière, je n'étais malheureusement pas disponible » avoua-t-elle. « Mais en si j'ai bien compris, je ne crois pas que tout le monde ait perdu son année en défense ! » son regard plus perçant posé sur Harry  
  
« Il vous a parlé de son petit club » répondit Tonks de l'amusement dans la voix  
  
« C'est un secret de polichinelle depuis que une grande partie des Serpentards ont participés à la brigade de Umbridge. » rétorqua-t-il une haine non dissimulée dans la voix.  
  
« Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas identiques. Certains ne sont pas attirés par vous-savez-qui. Il ne faut donc pas les juger que par rapport à leur maison. » le réprimanda-t-elle.  
  
« Je sais cela professeur. Et je peux même vous dire que j'en suis totalement conscient de cela. Je peux même vous avouer que je suis peut- être le mieux placé pour le savoir. J'ai toujours attiré un grand nombre de rumeurs autour de moi. Et si ce n'est pas des rumeurs, il y a les attaques de tous les côtés, et de toutes les maisons. »  
  
Tonks savait cela, elle savait aussi qu'il en ressentait une certaine peine à l'époque, surtout l'année précédente, alors que beaucoup de Gryffondors le considérait comme une sorte de monstre. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé ouvertement mais le devinait à demi-mot.  
  
« Fort bien, car je suis certaine, que les Serpentards de ce cours risquent d'être isolés par rapport aux autres maisons. » dit-elle peiné par la vérité de ses paroles.  
  
Ce sujet semblant clos pour les 3 personnes, le professeur enchaîna sur autre chose.  
  
« Rémus m'a dit que vous étiez très intéressé par ce cours ? »  
  
« Il a eu raison de vous prévenir. Je suis intéressé par toutes les branches de la magie, même les plus méconnus, car ce n'est pas le fait qu'elles sont peu utilisées et donc enseignées qu'elles sont interdites ou inutiles. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts dans tous les domaines, et à assimiler toutes les nouvelles informations me permettant d'augmenter mes connaissances, ma puissance et ma maîtrise de ma magie. Je me dois de contrôler au mieux ma magie, car cela me permettra de vaincre mes ennemis quand l'heure des combats s'annoncera. Enfin si je combats » termina-t-il d'une façon énigmatique, qui fit lever un sourcil du professeur ne s'attendant pas ça. Tonks releva aussi cette parole, mais ne la retint pas, habituée aux paroles de ce style de sa part.  
  
Le professeur allait lui répondre, mais s'abstint, les autres élèves revenants dans la pièce. Elle quitta sa place pour rejoindre son bureau et continua son cours.  
  
« Nous allons donc commencer par les runes. Partie de la magie longtemps utilisée comme je vous l'ai dit, et qui reste d'ailleurs toujours utilisé dans plusieurs branches d'activités. »  
  
Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de demandé « Qui peut me dire dans quelle branche les runes ont toujours été utilisées, même si maintenant cela change un peu ? »  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent, aucun ne connaissant visiblement la réponse à la question du professeur. Harry sourit devant le spectacle des Serdaigles qui se faisaient tout petit, ignorant pour une fois la réponse.  
  
« Alors, personne ne la connaît » redemanda-t-elle, pas outré que ses élèves l'ignoraient mais tout de même étonné même si elle s'y attendait.  
  
Elle scruta ses élèves attendant, lorsque la réponse vint du fond de la classe, faisant retourner tous les élèves.  
  
« Dans la construction immobilière » répondit Harry d'une voix tranquille, sentant tout de suite les regards de ses condisciples le fixant.  
  
« Exactement » répondit le professeur Hart « C'est dans la construction des maisons et des immeubles que les runes sont les plus utilisées. » voyant le trouble chez les élèves, elle expliqua ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
« Vous vous n'êtes jamais demandé comment pouvait tenir debout certains immeubles alors que si on s'approche, on ne trouve pas de renforts ou autres subterfuges comme chez les moldus. Vous pensiez sûrement qu'il devait avoir une ou des raisons d'origine magique, et maintenant vous le connaissez »  
  
Des sourires naquirent ainsi que des signes de tête de compréhension à cette annonce. Harry connaissant cela. Il s'était rendu compte que la présence des runes expliquait comment le Terrier, la maison des Weasley tenait encore debout. Alors qu'une maison moldu du même style serait déjà détruite depuis des années.  
  
« L'utilisation des runes s'est vraiment développée depuis l'avènement des maisons à étages ainsi que les matériaux en pierre. Sur des murs en bois, les runes ne fonctionnaient pas énormément. Avec la pierre, elles gardent plus de puissance et d'efficacité. » expliqua-t-elle à ses élèves tous étonnés de cette information  
  
« Ce qui explique les formes parfois bizarres des maisons ou magasins » tenta un élève de Serdaigle  
  
« Je me suis toujours demandé comment les architectes parvenaient à les faire tenir debout » enchaîna un Poufsouffle d'origine moldu de toute évidence  
  
« Les runes sont utilisées dans la vie quotidienne, mais tout comme vous, presque personne ne connaît ce fait. C'est une des causes pour laquelle, les architectes sorciers se font de plus en plus rare, faute de sorciers formés. » insista-t-elle  
  
« Si il y a des runes dans les maisons, pourquoi les propriétaires doivent lancer certains sorts pour assurer justement l'équilibre des fondations ? » demanda judicieusement l'un des Serpentards, non convaincu des paroles du professeur.  
  
Elle le regarda avec un sourire non de contrariété comme on le pouvait s'y attendre mais de sympathie.  
  
« Je m'attendais à cette question. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'à présent, dans de plus en plus de maisons, les runes sont simplement remplacées par des sorts de protections et d'intégrités. Pour les runes il faut aussi les renforcer, leurs pouvoirs faiblissant avec le temps, ce qui est normal. Vous pouvez me dire alors qu'elles en servent à rien, et c'est justement là que vous vous avez faux. Sans runes, il faut relancer les sorts au moins tous les ans, parfois plusieurs fois par an même. Pour les runes, il faut juste les renforcer tous les 2-3 ans, parfois même 5 ans. Bien sûr, il faut toujours le faire par acquis de conscience, si il y a eut un accident dans la maison ou une catastrophe style inondation ou tremblement de terre, ce genre de choses pouvant demander plus d'effort aux runes d'un seul coup. » elle s'arrêta laissant les élèves assimiler les informations avant de continuer.  
  
« Les runes sont plus pratiques car il faut les renforcer moins souvent. Elle demande aussi moins d'efforts, car il suffit pour les renforcer de lancer un sort précis. Sans les runes, c'est tous les différents sorts de protections qu'il faut lancer. Ça prend donc plus de temps et d'énergie. »  
  
Pour bien faire comprendre son point de vu à ses élèves elle termina par un exemple simple.  
  
« Pour des bâtiments comme le ministère ou St Mangouste, sans les runes, il faudrait compte tenu de la taille plusieurs personnes pour lancer des sorts presque tous les jours. Avec les runes, il y a des cycles de renforcement pratiqués par certains sorciers, plusieurs jours dans l'année selon un calendrier stricte, et selon des zones définies »  
  
Il y eut des murmures, et la question que plusieurs se posaient fut poser justement.  
  
« Et à Poudlard, c'est l'un des édifices les plus grands de notre monde ? »demanda Cho, tous les élèves regardant le professeur avide de la réponse.  
  
« Poudlard est un cas unique peut-être. Il y a des runes, mais les sorciers qui les ont posés étaient tellement puissants, que même maintenant leur renforcement est inutile. » répondit-elle  
  
« Inutile ! » dirent incrédules plusieurs élèves.  
  
« Oui, elles sont plus complexes que les runes basiques. Elles se renforcent automatiquement en utilisant la magie ambiante dans le château. Etant donné le nombre d'élèves, c'est très facile. En un sens donc, les runes deviennent même peut-être de plus en plus puissantes. Grâce à elles, le château ne disparaîtra peut-être même jamais » termina-t-elle, les élèves se remettant de ses paroles.  
  
« Incroyable non » ajouta-t-elle ce qui en fit rire plus d'un.  
  
Elle sourit devant la réaction de ses élèves. Le contact avec eux se faisait d'une très bonne façon. Elle se retourna, lorsqu'elle entendit un ricanement provenant du fond de la classe. Elle devina qui riait ainsi et ne fut donc pas surpris de voir Harry.  
  
« Très bon exemple de la différence entre Poudlard et le reste des monuments ou habitation de notre monde » dit Harry d'une façon extravagante. « C'est normal, d'ailleurs connaissant les fondateurs, ils ont fait le nécessaire pour que leur création ne tombe pas en décrépitude dès qu'ils quitteraient ce monde. » rajouta-t-il  
  
« C'est vrai. »confirma le professeur en regardant ses élèves avant de porter son regard à nouveau vers Harry. « Pourtant cette information est difficilement trouvable dans les livres Monsieur ? » le questionna-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas par son véritable nom.  
  
« C'est vrai, j'ai d'autres outils à ma disposition pour trouver des informations » répondit-il toujours souriant avant de continuer « Et vous pouvez m'appeler Elvis si cela vous fait plaisir »  
  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre, tout comme les autres élèves mais comme il ne continua pas, elle enchaîna sur tout autre chose.  
  
« Très bien Elvis, vous avez d'autres informations à communiquer à vos camarades ? »  
  
« Bien sûr » rétorqua-t-il alors que Tonks espérait qu'il ne dit rien de désagréable ou de catastrophique, mais il n'en fut rien.  
  
« La première chose à savoir, c'est que les runes utilisées à Poudlard ne sont pas utilisées ailleurs. Les fondateurs les ont créées spécialement et uniquement pour Poudlard. Nul autre sorcier ne pourra jamais les recopier. Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour les utiliser de façon correcte existe en ce moment. Car même Dumbledore au temps de sa grandeur n'avait les capacités de les utiliser comme les fondateurs pouvaient le faire. »  
  
Il sentit les élèves le fixer alors qui terminait. Ils le regardaient les yeux agrandit par l'étonnement.  
  
Il soupira lourdement et voulu répliquer en disant ce qu'il avait en tête, mais la main de Tonks se posant sur son bras droit le fit changer d'avis. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il préféra garder le silence. Tonks avait bien sentit les paroles de Harry venir et était parvenu à l'empêcher de parler de son directeur.  
  
Célia qui avait suivit l'action de Tonks compris qu'elle l'avait empêché de continuer, se demanda la raison et se promit d'en parler à Rémus même si elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait peut-être pas.  
  
« Ce que. Elvis vient de dire est vrai » meubla le professeur après un petit moment d'hésitation sur le nom. « Les fondateurs ont créé des runes pour Poudlard, et personne depuis n'a réussi à les reproduire. En tout cas par de la façon dont elles ont été créées et utilisées»  
  
Elle fit une courte pause, puis continua  
  
« Pour le cours prochain, vous allez faire des recherches sur les types de runes utilisés dans la construction des habitations ou immeubles. Commencer rapidement, car je crains que vous devrez chercher assez longtemps dans la bibliothèque avant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Malheureusement, les livres sur le sujet ne font pas légion, et le thème des runes magiques est évoqué de façon très sporadique dans les livres. »  
  
Les élèves firent grises mines, les paroles du professeur n'étaient pas bonnes. Les recherches pouvaient durer assez longtemps dans ses conditions. Le professeur se rendant compte de cela, fit un geste dans le sens des élèves.  
  
« Comme je sais que c'est une nouvelle matière, vous pouvez travailler à plusieurs pour vos recherches. D'ailleurs, les résultats des recherches seront mis en commun afin que tous ayez les même atouts pour affronter les examens finaux en fin d'année. Pour moi, l'important est de vous permettre de bien réussir cet examen.»  
  
Des ouf de soulagement se firent entendre, alors que les élèves souriaient de contentement d'apprendre cela.  
  
« Les recherches sont en commun, mais le travail que vous me rendrez sera personnel évidemment » les prévint-elle, remarque qui en fit sourire plusieurs. Ils étaient suffisamment grand pour l'avoir deviné seuls.  
  
Le cours arrivant quasiment à sa fin, les élèves posèrent des questions plus pratiques sur le genre de choses que les examinateurs pouvaient demander lors des ASPIC, et la salle se vida assez lentement surtout pour un dernier cours de la semaine.  
  
Harry et Tonks furent les derniers à sortir après une salutation assez étrange de Harry au professeur. Tonks lui en fit la remarque, alors qu'ils s'engageaient vers un couloir peu fréquenté.  
  
« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit à dimanche ? » demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse  
  
« Tout simplement car nous allons la voir dimanche ma chère » répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
Elle arbora une expression d'incompréhension, enfin Harry le devina et continua.  
  
« Dimanche, nous allons avoir droit à une petite réunion entre nous et plusieurs professeurs. Dont le professeur Hart »  
  
Cette fois, elle stoppa nette de surprise, si bien qu'elle se retrouva vite plusieurs mètres plus loin de Harry qui lui ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter continuait de marcher. Il stoppa vite, ne la voyant pas à ses côtés.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me tiendrai bien. Enfin de la meilleur façon que je puisse me tenir pour être honnête » rectifia-t-il. En la regardant toujours immobile.  
  
Imaginant bien ce qu'elle pensait, il parla vite pour la rassurer.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête. Tout se passera bien »  
  
« Comment sais-tu quelle tête je fais ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée à nouveau de lui.  
  
« Je ne suis pas stupide. A force de se côtoyer, je sais comment tu penses et agis. Tout comme tu devines quand je vais dire quelque chose ou que je devrais me taire, comme tout à l'heure. »  
  
Il était sérieux en disant cela, et elle le savait très bien. Elle savait aussi très bien qu'elle était l'une de personnes qui le connaissait le mieux à présent avec Rémus. Cela la ravissait, car elle l'avait un grand attachement envers lui renforcé par tout ce qui lui arrivait. A croire que tout s'acharnait sur lui.  
  
« Tous les grands héros tragiques sont torturés émotionnellement » pensa-t- elle, avant de chasser de son esprit cette idée assez lugubre.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais je te le dis franchement tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de faire ce genre de réunion à présent » une angoisse dans la voix qu'il remarqua  
  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais je sais ce que je fais » répliqua-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau de la nymphe, qui se trempait les pieds dans l'eau d'une petite source de son tableau.  
  
« Bonjour jolie demoiselle, pouvons nous rentrer dans notre demeure ? » demanda-t-il très poliment à la demoiselle qui lui lança un regard coquin tout comme le ferait une véritable nymphe.  
  
« Bien sûr doux seigneur. » répondit-elle tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. L'ouverture s'ouvrant aussitôt pour les laisser passer. Harry fit un signe de tête au tableau, tout comme Tonks pour ne pas paraître malpolie, puis entrèrent par le passage qui se referma derrière eux, interdisant l'accès à presque l'ensemble des occupants de l'école.  
  
Ils s'installèrent, Harry voulant terminer une partie de son travail afin de pouvoir s'occuper de ses projets personnels ainsi que de la réunion qu'il projetait de faire dimanche matin. Il prit donc son travail pour le cours de Hagrid qu'il devait rendre lundi matin, puis commença à écrire sur un parchemin ce que le demi-géant désirait. De temps en temps, il consultait son livre qui pour une fois ne mordait pas, afin de ne pas se tromper sur certaines caractéristiques d'animaux.  
  
Sachant bien que le tremblement de sa main droite reprendrait rapidement, elle restait tranquille depuis la fin de la matinée, il utilisa sa main gauche, et fut vraiment surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il écrivait. Même son écriture lui semblait mieux qu'avant.  
  
« Ta plume ensorcelée fait des merveilles » dit-il à Tonks alors qu'il descendait pour aller dans la grande salle. Après des débuts assez laborieux, il réussissait à bien écrire.  
  
« Merci beaucoup. C'est assez simple, c'est un enchantement assez utile quand pour des raisons pratiques, nous ne pouvons plus utiliser sa main utile. » répondit-elle d'une drôle de façon, que Harry reconnu vite.  
  
« Tu parles en expérience de cause ? »  
  
« Oui en effet. Je me suis cassée la main droite 2 fois je crois. La seconde fois, la guérison a été plus délicate, et j'ai du utiliser ma main gauche pour écrire et faire tout ce que ma main droite faisait normalement. »  
  
Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant à cela, mais ne le montra pas. Il pensait qu'elle pouvait deviner s'il souriait, et ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en le faisant.  
  
Le repas se passa bien, l'atmosphère étant bien détendue en ce fin de première semaine. Les devoirs donnés par les professeurs s'étaient stabilisés, et étaient même supportables, dans la mesure où les 6èmes années avaient moins de cours que durant leurs 5 premières années.  
  
A la table des Gryffondors, les amis de Harry étaient à nouveau rassemblés, et semblaient comploter entre eux. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'imaginait Harry, connaissant l'esprit analytique d'Hermione. Ne supportant pas que quelque chose lui échappe, elle devait mourir de curiosité de savoir qui se trouvait à côté de Maugrey à manger depuis maintenant presque une semaine. Surtout qu'elle devait savoir maintenant qu'ils suivaient aussi le cours avec les dernières années. Cours qu'elle aurait bien voulu faire elle aussi.  
  
Un moment, les regards des deux amis se croisèrent enfin dans le sens de Harry, avant que Hermione ne détourne le regard, un sentiment de malaise la recouvrant.  
  
« Il te manque de ne pas pouvoir leur parler comme tu le désirerais ? » lui chuchota Tonks  
  
« Tu supposes bien. Mais dans l'état actuel, la situation deviendrait problématique. Rappelles-toi l'épisode du train. Certes c'était assez rigolo, mais pas vraiment logique de la part d'un ami. »  
  
« C'est vrai » approuva-t-elle un signe de tête accompagnant ses paroles. « Mais ils comprendront si tu leur expliques. Ils sont tes amis »  
  
« Oui mais. Pour le moment je ne préfère pas qu'ils me voient comme cela » sa voix tombant en fin de phrase à croire qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il était.  
  
« Il ne faut pas se laisser aller de la sorte »dit de sa voix bourru Maugrey qui parlait pour la première fois du repas. « Granger est intelligente, Weasley un peu . il est comme il est, mais ils sont vos amis. Ils accepterons vos difficultés actuelles, même si j'en ignore le contenu » continua-t-il, de l'agacement dans la voix. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir lui non plus. Mais il le gardait pour lui.  
  
Harry regarda l'ancien auror, réalisant que ses paroles étaient justes même s'il ne désirait pas les appliquer tout de suite. Il répondit par un signe de tête, et se retourna vers son assiette avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.  
  
La fin du repas venu, il retourna dans ses appartements avec Tonks, et termina rapidement ses devoirs pour Hagrid.  
  
Ce fut lorsqu'il eut finit, que Rémus qui était rentré à la fin du repas lui aussi, compris une chose que tous les trois semblaient n'avoir pas remarquer depuis quelques temps déjà.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Fashion Phoenix : C'est vrai, que l'histoire commence un peu à s'enliser, mais je te rassure, cela va changer dès le prochain chapitre et la fin de la première semaine de cours. Désolé si tu trouves qu'il y a beaucoup de cours, mais cela c'est fait ainsi car il ne faut pas oublier que l'action se passe dans une école et qu'il est normal de montrer les cours. D'ailleurs, cela sera l'une des seules fois où on les verra au cour de l'année sauf pour ceux de Célia et de Rémus qui sont les plus important. J'espère donc que ce chapitre et les prochains te satisferont. L'intrigue va prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur.  
  
Mystikal : Merci beaucoup, il risque d'avoir d'autre pulsion comme celle- ci durant l'année.  
  
LeDjiNn : Voila la suite, j'espère que tu vas apprécier.  
  
Arathorn : Merci pour tes compliments qui me rassure pour la suite. J'espère que la suite qui sera rempli encore de mystère te plaira, et je pense que cela sera le cas. Il y a beaucoup de révélation au cour de l'année qui te surprendront sûrement.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je suis d'accord avec toi, il est trop tôt pour eux à présent. Le temps viendra bien un jour ou l'autre. Pour ta question sur les tuteurs de Harry, normalement ceux sont les Dursley, mais ils ne feront rien pour lui d'où ils sont. Rémus sera plus proche d'une autre personne. Tu as raison pour HAJE. Il est assez sombre par moment et joyeux dans d'autre. Néanmoins, j'ai loin d'avoir tout révéler au sujet de Adam. Il est bien plus compliqué que les autres, et ses agissements ne sont pas les plus simples. Il n'est pas comme James. Tu le verras par la suite. Pour la fin, cela sera compliqué à certain moment, par contre Harry sait suffisamment de choses pour appréhender son avenir correctement.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Elles font très plaisir. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Si vous avez des idées, théories, avis à me donner vous savez quoi faire, c'est simple, rapide et fait très plaisir à lire. J'espère que vous serez nombreux.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry a une discussion avec le directeur et elle ne se passe pas aussi bien que Dumbledore l'aurait souhaité.  
  
Passez un bon week-end et à la prochaine.  
  
By By 


	16. Une discussion houleuse

Chapitre 16 : Une discussion houleuse  
  
Le week-end se passa relativement bien pour Harry. Le choc causé par Rémus le vendredi soir l'avait énormément surpris, même si à présent, il se rappelait certains points prouvant ses dires.  
  
Une fois cette nouvelle information digérée, il était obligé de l'intégrer dans l'un de ses projets. En vérité cela changeait la donne, et en un sens, cela l'arrangeait même un peu. Cela l'obligeait à revoir des détails mais il l'aimait bien cette idée.  
  
Il avait parlé à Rémus de la réunion qu'il désirait organiser avec plusieurs professeurs. Il n'avait pas été emballé par cette idée, mais en un sens était d'accord avec lui. Si Harry parlait avec Dumbledore, le directeur et les autres professeurs ne seraient peut-être pas tout à fait rassurés par l'état du garçon, mais ils seraient moins sur son dos pour avoir des informations.  
  
Néanmoins, il redoutait en même temps la rencontre entre un Harry complètement différent et incontrôlable et le directeur. Surtout que la tension entre eux devenait palpable.  
  
Le directeur fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il reçut un message l'avertissant que Harry souhaitait lui parler ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres professeurs. McGonagall, Rogue et Hart.  
  
Le directeur avait bien sûr accepté tout de suite, même s'il se demandait ce qu'il risquait de se passer si les choses tournaient mal entre Harry et Rogue. Il était loin d'imaginer que le problème proviendrait principalement entre lui-même et Harry. Il avait donc prévenu les professeurs concernés et le rendez-vous avait été donné pour le dimanche matin, juste après le petit- déjeuner, de bonne heure donc pour un dimanche.  
  
Le samedi, Harry ne bougea pas de ses appartements tout comme Tonks. Le matin, il termina le travail que les professeurs avaient donné, y compris le travaille sur les runes pour le professeur Hart. Grâce au livre sur les runes que Rémus lui avait fournit, il avait suffisamment d'informations pour sa recherche. Il remercia d'ailleurs son ami pour lui avoir trouver le meilleur livre sur le sujet qu'il devait presque exister.  
  
« De rien. J'ai juste demandé à une de mes connaissances le meilleur livre sur le sujet. Heureusement, il est vraiment efficace, bien meilleur que chez Fleury et Bott. Il me l'a trouvé rapidement et de toute évidence, il ne m'a pas trompé sur la marchandise, car à ce que m'a révélé Célia, le dénommé Elvis s'y connaît en runes. » déclara-t-il en guise d'explications.  
  
Le dimanche matin, Harry fut de bonne humeur, mais dormit plus que prévu, et n'eut donc pas le temps d'aller déjeuner.  
  
« Alors la marmotte s'est finalement réveillé ? » le taquina Tonks, visiblement heureuse de le taquiner de la sorte.  
  
« Et oui, j'avais besoin de plus de sommeil que je ne le pensais. Je ne me suis pas encore entièrement remis de la libération de ma magie durant le cours de Rogue »expliqua-t-il alors qu'il croquait dans un toast se trouvant sur le plateau que Dobby avait apporté sur la demande de Rémus.  
  
« Où est Rémus ? » demanda-t-il intrigué de ne pas le voir dans la pièce, alors qu'en l'absence de cours, il pouvait rester avec eux.  
  
« Il est allé voir Dumbledore. » avoua-t-elle hésitante « Je crois qu'il voulait lui préciser plusieurs choses, comme par exemple le fait de ne pas mentionner plusieurs éléments sensibles » continua-t-elle évasivement.  
  
Harry comprit de quoi elle parlait. Rémus voulait être certain qu'aucuns problèmes ne viennent émailler la réunion voulu par lui.  
  
« C'est inutile. Je sais ce que je peux me permettre de lui dire ou non. Des choses peuvent lui être révélés, mais pour certaines c'est hors de questions. »  
  
« Je sais que ta relation avec le professeur Dumbledore est assez complexe. D'ailleurs elle l'a toujours été depuis ton arrivé ici. Il t'a permis d'avoir une certaine liberté, liberté que même les maraudeurs n'avaient pas à leur époque. »elle resta songeuse quelques secondes cherchant ses mots. « Votre relation est pour l'instant pas vraiment sur de bons rails, et même si je pense que tu as des raisons justes et valables, tu devrais peut- être. et non laisse moi terminer » le prévint-elle alors qu'il allait parler.  
  
Il lui lança un regard amusé et non colérique comme elle pouvait s'y attendre et l'invita à poursuivre.  
  
« Je suis consciente que Rémus et moi n'avons pas toutes les informations à ta disposition. Je ne te demande pas de te justifier à nouveau, car tes arguments sont certes un peu partisan, ce qui est normal mais aussi judicieux. Alors si tu me dis que tu as de bonnes raisons pour agir de cette façon autres que celles que tu nous as donné il y a plusieurs semaines, je te suit. »déclara-t-elle, sûr de ses paroles.  
  
Harry fut stupéfait de cette déclaration, se sentant coupable de lui cacher des informations, et en même temps impressionner par les paroles de l'aurore. Elle le suivrait juste sur sa conviction qu'il soit dans le bon ou dans le vrai dans ses agissements.  
  
Ne pouvant pas lui révéler ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre, il lui répondit simplement.  
  
« Pour l'instant, je connais certaines choses, et j'en soupçonne plusieurs autres. Une en particulier » dit-il une sentiment de certitude dans la voix. « Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, tu en connais plus que bien des sorciers ne pourraient l'imaginer Le jour où toutes les vérités pourront être révélées, je ferai en sorte que toi et Rémus soyez présents pour y assister. Alors je te demande de juste me faire confiance, car malgré toutes mes bizarreries et tout ce que les autres peuvent dire, je suis dans le vrai, et même Dumbledore va le découvrir mais trop tard pour lui »  
  
Son regard déterminé termina de convaincre Tonks, qui avait déjà prit la décision de le suivre. Elle arbora un sourire, qui disparu dissimulé par une cagoule et par la capuche de sa robe noire.  
  
«Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller ? » le prévint-elle en le regardant se lever et tout comme elle se couvrir la tête.  
  
Ils croisèrent Rémus alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte, et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le bureau directorial où Dumbledore entouré de plusieurs personnes les attendaient, assez impatient de la discussion à venir.  
  
« Espérons qu'il nous expliquera enfin ce qu'il se passe ! » s'exclama Maugrey toujours mécontent que le garçon lui cache des choses.  
  
Plusieurs approuvèrent de la tête, car de l'avis général, tous désiraient plus d'informations. Ils comptaient bien en avoir, et n'avaient aucun doute sur cela, le garçon les ayant convié à cette réunion. Seul le directeur semblait un peu confus de cette demande, et redoutait que son élève à l'instar des autres professeurs ne lui dise rien du tout.  
  
Ce fut donc avec une légère appréhension, de la curiosité et un total mépris, que Maugrey, Flitwick, McGonagall et Rogue attendirent en compagnie de Dumbledore l'arrivé de Harry.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore, et on toqua à la porte.  
  
« Entrez » dit le directeur, autorisant les 3 sorciers à pénétrer dans son bureau.  
  
La porte en bois s'ouvrit doucement, et tous reconnurent Rémus Lupin mener la marche, suivit de deux personnes encapuchonnées comme ils l'étaient depuis une semaine maintenant.  
  
Harry et Tonks saluèrent de la tête le directeur ainsi que les professeurs avant de s'asseoir suite à l'invitation de Dumbledore autour du bureau à l'une des nombreuses chaises que le directeur y avait placé. Ce fut qu'une fois assis, qu'il relevèrent leur capuche, le visage toujours couvert par une cagoule se révélant alors.  
  
Les yeux du directeur fixèrent la figure de Harry, avec toujours curiosité. Il avait envisagé plusieurs raisons à son impossibilité de voir au travers de la cagoule, et comptait découvrir la bonne. Alors qu'il remarquait à nouveau les coutures sur la cagoule, Harry répondit à sa question un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.  
  
« Peaux de dragon professeur » déclara-t-il, alors que les autres sorciers présents le regardaient surpris et surtout confus. Alastor, fut le premier à comprendre et laissa sortir un grognement de sa bouche.  
  
« Cela explique le pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas voir au travers, Potter. Mais n'explique pas le pourquoi la nécessité qui vous la fait porter. » le commentaire et la question de Maugrey fit comprendre aux autres le sujet de ce début de réunion.  
  
« En effet, mais pour cela, il faudra attendre encore un peu » lui répondit Harry d'un ton ferme, faisant bien comprendre que ce sujet était clos.  
  
Le vieil auror ne parla plus, fixant le jeune garçon qui lui fixait le directeur. Alors qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur les lunettes en demi- lune et des yeux bleus, il se mit à rire, provoquant la surprise chez ses voisins.  
  
« Il est cocasse que suite à une année où vous ne vouliez pas me regarder en face voir me parler, cette année, vous le faite mais ne comprenez rien à ce qu'il se passe. » se moqua Harry alors que Rémus et Tonks laissaient échapper un soupir, pensant que le pire était à craindre. Heureusement, ce fut la seule pique que Harry envoya. Les autres attaques étant différentes.  
  
« Alors, notre cher maître de potion vous a-t-il communiqué les informations délivrées par son MAITRE » insistant bien sur le mot maître, faisant changer de couleur au professeur de rage.  
  
Dumbledore resta impassible devant la remarque, puis répondit.  
  
« Rémus m'a dit que tu avait eu toi aussi des informations. Les mêmes que celles de Severus. » il jeta un coup d'?il rapide à son espion, puis revint vers Harry.  
  
« Je n'ai pas encore transmit certaines informations aux autres membres »conitnua-t-il. « Je voulais savoir si toi aussi tu avais compris la même chose »  
  
« J'ai tout à fait compris ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas l'une de ses mascarades. » il s'arrêta, sachant à présent que les autres ignoraient pour sa fille « Sa fille est bien à Poudlard. Elle est l'une des élèves de 4ème à 7ème années » termina-t-il alors que la réaction des professeurs éberlués par la nouvelle pouvait le faire rire, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
« Sa fille est vraiment ici ? » demanda Minerva à Dumbledore, visiblement choqué par cette annonce  
  
« Il semble que oui Minerva. Les choses sont complètement nouvelles à présent. Il va falloir faire attention et surveiller particulièrement les filles des années que Harry a mentionnées »  
  
Il semblait plus vieux en parlant de la nouvelle, tout comme quand il parlait de nouvelles alarmantes ou alors qu'il n'avait pas prévu. En fin de compte, il était prévisible dans ses réactions, comme Harry l'avait découvert depuis quelques mois.  
  
« Je crois que Severus peut nous le dire également d'ailleurs » continua-t- il en regardant son professeur de potion. « Malheureusement, il n'a pas révélé le nom de cette jeune fille. Tu devras faire attention à elle Harry. Voldemort doit avoir un plan en tête, et elle va y participer. Si elle a la malveillance de son père, nous risquons des problèmes si elle s'en prend à toi » le prévint-il alors que le garçon ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
  
« J'aimerais bien moi faire ami-ami avec elle. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez imaginer, elle n'est peut-être pas comme vous le suspectez »  
  
Les paroles du garçon eurent l'effet d'une bombe, alors que les sorciers présents le regardaient les yeux comme des soucoupes de surprises. Rémus et Tonks secouaient la tête de désaccord. S'attendant à des paroles inopportunes, ils étaient près à tout entendre, mais comme toujours, Harry réservait encore des surprises.  
  
Dumbledore regardait le garçon, sachant de moins en moins quoi penser de ses paroles. Il avait observé la vie du survivant depuis 5 ans et son entré à Poudlard. Il avait remarqué les coups du destin contre lui. Il avait imaginé ce qu'il pensait lors de l'année d'avant, comme abandonné par lui. Il n'avait pas été surpris de sa colère à son égard à la suite de la mort de Sirius. Pas étonné non plus quand il ne l'avait pas vu au banquet de fin d'année. Il savait qu'il ressentait une haine contre plusieurs personnes. Il savait qu'il en faisait partit et le comprenait complètement.  
  
Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry semblait presque insouciant face à l'annonce que la propre fille de Voldemort soit à Poudlard et qu'elle voulait s'en prendre à lui.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi content à la suite de cette nouvelle ? » se risqua-t-il à demander  
  
« Simple professeur, encore une fille qu'y a succombé au charme ravageur et intemporel des Potter » prononça-t-il d'une voix plus suave que d'habitude en faisant le même geste que son père avec ses cheveux qu'il ne toucha pas faute à la cagoule et en lançant un coup d'?il malsain à Rogue qui déglutit en reconnaissant l'arrogance et la façon d'agir de James à son age.  
  
Rémus sourit, alors que Tonks pouffa de rire devant le regard que lança Rogue en réponse à l'adolescent.  
  
Les autres restèrent silencieux tout en essayant de comprendre sans y parvenir, excepté Célia qui reconnu l'une des manies les plus énervantes de James.  
  
« Je ne suis pas impressionné par les manigances de Tom. Il peut envoyer qui il veut. Je les vaincrai tous. L'important en ce moment n'est pas de savoir qui elle est, voire même si elle existe. » déclara-t-il visiblement convaincu par ses dires.  
  
« Car vous pensez que c'est une ruse Potter ? » jura presque Rogue, ne croyant pas ses oreilles.  
  
Harry le regarda, tout en essayant de calmer la haine qui s'amplifiait en lui à cet instant. Il parvint à la maîtriser, et lança un regard noir au professeur.  
  
« Qui vous dit qu'il ne se doute pas de quelque chose à son égard ? Qu'il ne se doute pas que vous travaillez pas entièrement pour lui ? Rappelez vous qu'il vous a observé lorsqu'il était sur le crane de Quirrel. Il veut peut-être nous embrouiller l'esprit en nous faisant méfier de tout le monde » expliqua-t-il alors qu'un sentiment d'angoisse traversa l'esprit de Rogue. Il n'y avait pas pensé et lui l'avait fait. Rien de tel pour s'énerver encore plus contre cet élève.  
  
Alors que cette idée commençait à trotter dans toutes les têtes, il reprit la parole.  
  
« Je pense que cette information est vraie, Néanmoins, je crois que Tom veut nous embrouiller. Car c'est tout de même bizarre que la première fois que nous sommes en phase tous les deux, moi qui suis toujours à l'écoute et lui qui laisser ressortir plus ses pensés exactement le soir où il parle de sa fille. A croire qu'il voulait que j'apprenne son existence. » il paraissait pensif devant cette démonstration  
  
« C'est peut-être le cas tout simplement. » maugréa Maugrey qui question paranoïa connaissait plus qu'un rayon. « Il veut nous faire douter des élèves. A croire qu'on pourrait se fier aux Serpentards »  
  
Harry rit à ses paroles alors que Rogue pas d'accord bien sûr lançait un regard sombre à Maugrey qui en avait cure évidemment.  
  
« J'aimerais te poser une question Harry. Pourquoi l'utilité de ce masque et de cette mascarade ? » redemanda Dumbledore.  
  
Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'avoir la réponse, mais il pouvait déceler des traces, des voix y menant.  
  
Harry le regarda incrédule Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le directeur lui poserait une question aussi idiote.  
  
« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous répondre. » sa voix était plus dure et plus violente que depuis le début de la réunion. « J'ai fait l'erreur de vous prendre par ignorance comme mentor. J'ai à présent rectifié cette erreur de jeunesse. J'ai à présent des mentors des plus efficaces. » il se tue, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être dit une chose inavouable pour lui. Dumbledore le sentit, tout comme l'essais de Harry à le mener vers autre chose.  
  
Le garçon se tourna vers Rémus et vers Tonks, les désigna de ses deux mains et termina sa phrase.  
  
« Avec eux, je sais que je suis bien entouré et conseillé. Il ne me cachent rien et c'est réciproque. »  
  
Cette phrase sans équivoque prouvait une fois de plus, l'amertume du garçon et son ressentiment envers le directeur et sûrement aussi des différents sorciers qui l'avaient laissé dans l'ignorance l'année d'avant.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa, et ce fut Harry qui le brisa lorsqu'il le jugea bon.  
  
« L'important à présent est surtout de l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'il désire plus que tout. Car croyez moi, malgré le fiasco en juin au département des mystère, il souhaite coûte que coûte avoir la prophétie. Il pense qu'elle peut d'autant l'aider qu'il ignore je suis certain comment je l'ai rejeté de mon esprit » le ton de Harry était des plus sérieux en disant cela. Il savait que peu de personne pouvait aider Voldemort. Malheureusement, certaines d'entre elles pouvaient le faire, et cela même si tout pouvait prouver le contraire.  
  
« Cela est assez simple, peu de personne la connaissent, et si comme me l'a révélé Rémus, tu peux l'empêcher de s'infiltrer dans son esprit, il y a peu de chance à présent qu'il l'apprenne. Sybille est toujours en sécurité à Poudlard, et d'ailleurs, elle ne peut pas révéler une chose dont elle n'a pas idée de l'existence » se voulant rassurant Dumbledore.  
  
Harry le regarda se demandant comment la communauté des sorciers pouvait penser qu'il les sauverait comme par le passé. Il lui semblait que tellement de choses passait au-dessus du directeur.  
  
« D'autres personnes connaissent cette prophétie professeur. Pas dans les détails c'est vrai, mais ils peuvent être suffisamment précis sur différents points pour que Voldemort comprenne certaines choses dont une qui vous échappe complètement professeur Dumbledore. »lâcha plus violemment, faisant grincer les dents de ses professeurs,  
  
Justement ses professeurs, il les regarda avant de leur clamer haut et fort.  
  
« Comment diable ce garçon ose-t-il parler de la sorte à Albus Dumbledore, grand manitou etc. etc. Je vais tout de même pas reprendre mot pour mot les phrases des lettres de Poudlard. » dit-il en baissant le ton. « C'est simple, je sais plusieurs choses. La plupart me concerne, et donc n'a pas de lien avec aucun de vous. Je sais que je ne m'explique pas, mais vous n'aurez que ça. »  
  
Puis se tournant vers son directeur, le fixa intensément et lui dit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.  
  
« Je me suis demandé pourquoi vous refusiez de me regarder l'année dernière. Votre explication est logique il est vrai, même si elle n'est pas avec l'image que vous voulez donner de vous. J'ai chercher plusieurs autres explications possibles, et l'une d'elle me plait beaucoup. »  
  
Il se rapprocha du vieux sorcier, par-dessus son bureau et parla si bas que nul autre sorcier ne l'entendit.  
  
« A croire que vous redoutiez que moi ou Voldemort ne découvrent une chose particulière si nous nous étions retrouvés en face comme maintenant. » il s'arrêta, le visage de Dumbledore restait impassible même s'il pensait à beaucoup de chose lui aussi.  
  
« Je me trompe peut-être, mais pour moi cela ne change rien. Avec ou sans cette information, mon opinion de vous est déjà faite, et ne changera plus avant bien longtemps. Je suis toujours à vos côtés, en tout cas pour l'instant. »  
  
Il recula, se rasseyant, laissant Dumbledore dans l'expectative des paroles du garçon.  
  
« Que croit-il avoir découvert ? » se demanda Dumbledore persuadé que Harry pensait avoir fait une découverte importante. Il était loin du fait d'imaginer ce qu'il connaissait à présent. Il ne l'aurait même pas pensé en rêve. Il se repassa ses paroles dans sa tête, se demandant quand il devait dire le reste à son élève à moins que c'était de cela dont il parlait. Il lui avait dit la vérité sur la prophétie, mais il restait certaines choses dont une en particulier qui n'était pas lié à cette prophétie.  
  
« Au fait Potter, le professeur Chourave accepte votre requête. Communiquez lui à l'avance l'heure et le jour. Elle est d'ailleurs assez heureuse de votre nouvelle engouement pour la botanique » l'avertit Minerva  
  
« Très bien professeur, je vous remercie pour votre aide dans ma demande » déclara-t-il bien plus poliment que ses dernières paroles en inclinant la tête.  
  
Les autres le regardèrent étonnés. Le garçon agissait de façon vraiment trop étrange en fonction des personnes en face de lui. Dumbledore sourit en le voyant à peu près comme avant, reconnaissant la manière de parler de James parfois pompeux quand il en avait le besoin, reflétant la bonne éducation des anciennes familles de sorciers.  
  
La conversation sur les agissements de l'ordre ne l'intéressant qu'à moitié, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la table qu'il avait fracassée quelques mois plus tôt. Elle était à nouveau recouverte par des objets tout aussi étranges qu'avant et en parfaite état. Laissant vagabonder son regard, il croisa plusieurs tableaux qui le saluèrent pour la plupart de la tête, certains ne réagissant pas, appréciant peu le comportement du garçon.  
  
Il s'arrêta sur le tableau de Phineas Nigellus, le parent de Sirius ancien directeur de Poudlard. Directeur peu apprécié. Mais comme tous les directeurs, son tableau se trouvait dans de bureau. Le cadre étant vide, Harry pensa qu'il était peut-être à Grimmauld Place. Il savait que la peinture avait été assez choqué en apprenant la mort de son dernier héritier légitime. Rémus lui avait d'ailleurs dit que Phineas avait parcouru frénétiquement toute la maison afin de vérifier si Sirius ne se cachait pas. Malheureusement, il ne le trouva pas, stoppa ses recherches, s'avouant qu'il était bien mort.  
  
« Il n'est pas là Harry. Il doit errer comme il le fait souvent passant de tableaux en tableau, parcourant l'ancienne demeure des Black » dit la voix de Dumbledore se trouvant juste derrière lui.  
  
« Il n'arrive pas à gérer le fait que sa lignée est éteinte à tout jamais. » continua-t-il de parler sans regarder le jeune homme, qui était déjà partit vers autre chose de toute évidence.  
  
Ses pas le conduisirent vers la vitrine où se tenait fier l'épée qui avait terrassé le basilic lors de sa seconde année. L'épée personnel de Godric Gryffondor l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard et premier directeur de sa maison. Elle était étincelante. Bien plus que la première fois qu'il l'avait brandit ou contemplé.  
  
Il remarqua alors pour la première fois, les inscriptions entourant le nom de l'illustre sorcier.  
  
« Des runes Harry » répondit Dumbledore qui décidément ne le laissait pas une seconde seul.  
  
Harry continua de les regarder, sans se soucier que son attitude était assez peu convenable. Il ne souciait pas non plus des paroles de son directeur.  
  
Il eut la sensation de comprendre ces runes, même s'il en était totalement incapable, n'ayant pas prit cette matière en option en troisième année.  
  
« Seul un pur Gryffondor peut trouver l'épée » déclara le directeur, les regards des autres sur lui. « C'est la traduction de ces runes »  
  
Harry le regarda puis l'épée avant de revenir vers l'homme et sourire.  
  
« Je suis certain que le professeur Hart peut traduire ces symboles » dit- il en fixant son nouveau professeur. « Je suis certain qu'elle ne sera pas aussi catégorique que vous »  
  
Des grognements outrés s'élevèrent chez Maugrey alors que Dumbledore n'osait pas comprendre.  
  
« Aurait-il réussi à lire ses runes » pensa-t-il avant de se retourner vers Célia lui demanda alors de venir examiner la fameuse épée.  
  
Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers les deux hommes, Rémus s'était placé à ses côtés, afin de se rapprocher de Harry, la situation devenant de plus inconfortable. Tonks elle était coincé avec les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick qui s'inquiétaient du retard que prenait Harry dans la pratique des cours cette année. Ils étaient tellement occupés, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué contrairement à l'aurore les paroles du garçon.  
  
Les minutes passèrent, puis au bout d'un temps long pour certains, Célia rendit l'épée à Dumbledore qui la remit dans la vitrine. Harry ayant refusé de la toucher.  
  
A sa tête, tous comprirent que Célia n'était pas vraiment convaincue.  
  
« La traduction n'est pas aussi formelle que vous professeur » dit-elle doucement de peur de brusquer le directeur.  
  
« Vous voulez parler des runes que j'identifie comme magique qui trouble la lecture, et que je n'arrive pas à traduire » avoua un sourire aux lèvres comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
  
« En effet. Certes la traduction est quasiment complète, mais la présence de ces runes peuvent changer le contenu rapidement. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas moi non plus à les traduire. Etant écrites voire même imaginées par Godric Gryffondor, peut-être personne ne peut les comprendre réellement. » expliqua-t-elle à l'attention de tous, qui à présent l'écoutait.  
  
« Ce qui signifie que les paroles précédentes du garçon sont fausses » s'empressa de préciser Rogue, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. A son étonnement, Harry resta de marbre devant cette phrase, sachant que ce n'était pas terminé.  
  
« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Il a raison, car personne ne peut faire une traduction juste. A moins » le contredit Dumbledore qui se posait de plus en plus de question sur les connaissances de Harry  
  
« A moins Albus ? » demanda Minerva, comprenant que son ami qu'elle appréciait depuis longtemps semblait troublé.  
  
« A moins que l'un de ses héritiers puissent comprendre ce que Godric a inscrit sur sa lame et a caché aux yeux de tous. » les paroles de Dumbledore se répercutèrent dans la pièce, alors que les tableaux, d'accord avec lui adressait des signes de têtes aux sorciers.  
  
« Génial » s'exclama Harry qui sentit les regards quitter le directeur et se déporter vers lui. « Un autre héritier des fondateurs sur les bras. Au fait c'est un garçon ou une fille » continua-t-il  
  
« ça a de l'importance » cria presque Rogue  
  
« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je préfère les filles » répondit-il alors que le professeur de potion changeait de couleur devant cette allusion des plus déplacée.  
  
Tonks pouffa de rire alors que Rémus se contrôlait. Rogue fulminait de rage, et les sourires en coin des autres sorciers n'arrangeaient rien à la situation. Il renonça à s'attaquer au garçon, sachant que malgré son attitude, le directeur serait contre lui. Il lui avait bien comprendre de rien faire contre lui suite à l'incident durant le premier cours.  
  
« Pour parler d'autre chose, nous avons fait une drôle de découverte avec Rémus l'autre jour » déclara Tonks, intéressant les professeurs.  
  
« Vous l'avez remarqué, Harry a des difficultés avec sa main droite. » elle regarda Harry qui ne bronchait pas, pourtant il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de lui comme un être différent des autres.  
  
« Nous avons eut la surprise de découvrir qu'en vérité, il est non pas droitier comme il le pensait et agissait, mais gaucher. Cela lui permet à présent de pouvoir écrire durant les cours de façon plus facile et rapide. Et je suis sûr que vous apprécierez de corriger des devoirs correctement écrit. » termina-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait Dumbledore surpris pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
Le vieux sorcier regardait Harry d'une façon étrange. Il fixa sa main droite qui tremblait légèrement et que le garçon tentait de dissimuler derrière lui. Il avait remarqué cela depuis le début de la semaine, mais ignorait la cause exacte. L'explication de Rémus ne l'aidait pas en cela.  
  
Il se retourna vers Rémus et lui dit.  
  
« Tu sais quelles sont les implications que cela cause ? »  
  
« Oui professeur, je pense les connaître. » répondit le loup-garou son regard tourné vers Harry qui lui aussi les fixait.  
  
« Et dire qu'il réussi à effectuer un patronus suffisamment puissant pour faire fuir près de 100 détraqueurs, avec sa main de non-prédisposition. » continua-t-il à l'adresse du directeur qui comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
« Cela peut expliquer ses résultats certes bons mais pas à la hauteur de ses parents » déclara Minerva alors que Flitwick acquiéçait d'un signe de tête.  
  
« C'est vrai, il est plus difficile même avec de l'entraînement de lancer des sorts de sa main non naturel si je peux m'exprimer ainsi qu'avec sa main naturelle » continua le petit sorcier.  
  
« Et vous êtes certain de cela ? » demanda Célia troublé par ce fait peu commun.  
  
« Totalement » certifia Tonks « Je lui ai ensorcelé une plume pour qu'il puisse écrire de la main gauche d'une façon à peu près normal, et il s'est avéré que cela fonctionnait assez moyennement. Lorsqu'il a commencé à écrire correctement de la main gauche, j'ai au début pensé que la plume fonctionnait mieux. Mais quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'utilisait pas ma plume, j'ai été vraiment troublé, d'autant plus que son style d'écriture semblait différent. Avec ma plume, il écrivait de la même façon qu'avec sa main droite. Alors que sur les parchemins que j'ai lus maintenant, correspondent à un autre style d'écriture appartenant qu'à un gaucher. Je le sais, l'un de mes meilleurs amis à Poudlard était gaucher, et j'ai eut tout le loisir de l'observer écrire durant notre scolarité. » expliqua-t- elle, sur d'elle à l'assemblé.  
  
Dumbledore fixa Harry bizarrement, encore une bizarrerie de plus pour ce début d'année décidément mouvementé et imprévisible.  
  
« Au moins, il peut à présent écrire correctement durant les cours » dit-il d'un ton enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère qui se tendait de plus en plus depuis le début de la réunion.  
  
« Et dire que je n'ai pas encore posé la question qui me dérange le plus » pensa-t-il, se rappelant l'une des paroles de Harry à Fudge  
  
Il regarda l'adolescent, qui se sentant observer regarda en retour le directeur sous les regards intrigués des autres. Ils se firent face, puis Harry en ayant assez de ce petit jeu lui parla  
  
« Avez-vous une nouvelle question à me poser professeur ? » son ton était à nouveau froid ce qui fit se poser à Rogue de nouvelles questions sur ce timbre de voix. Décidément, il était de plus en plus intrigué.  
  
« Oui en effet Harry. Je voudrais avoir des explications à propos de ton intervention avec Fudge. Et plus particulièrement avec l'une de tes phrases en référence à Dolores ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
A cette question, les autres professeurs les regardèrent vivement intéressés par la réponse du garçon. Rémus en faisait partit, car Harry ne leur avait vraiment jamais parlé de ce sujet à lui et à Tonks. Certes il redoutait que Harry en avait à voir avec ça, mais n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec lui. Connaissant le garçon, il savait que c'était peine perdu s'il ne voulait pas en discuter.  
  
Il regarda Harry comme les autres, se doutant qu'il pesait le pour et le contre avant d'exprimer sa réponse.  
  
Enfin le garçon parla, et ce fut d'une voix encore plus lugubre que quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
« Cela ne vous concerne en rien Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre à propos de mes agissements. D'ailleurs, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre ce que je suis entrain de préparer. Votre objectif est peut-être à présent différent du mien. » il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Vous n'étiez pas là quand j'ai eut besoin de vous. Vous n'étiez pas là lorsque cette traînée de Dolores m'a causé cette cicatrice » désignant par la sa main droite, où se trouvait la fameuse inscription gardée en souvenir des retenues avec le professeur. « Non, vous n'étiez pas là. Et maintenant vous voulez les explications de mes actes, hors des murs de Poudlard en plus. A croire que je n'ai même pas une minute de tranquillité sans être surveillé constamment. » sa voix charriait son exaspération et une ranc?ur envers l'homme. « Ne pourrais-je pas avoir une vie normal, NON. Vous m'en avez privé vous Albus Dumbledore. Et vous désirez à présent des explications. Vous pouvez toujours les attendre. Car vous allez les attendre. »  
  
Il s'arrêta, interrogeant du regard Tonks et Rémus afin de savoir s'il n'en avait pas trop fait. A la tête de ses deux amis, il se rendit compte que c'était le cas. Il avait voulu une réunion avec les professeurs et cela avait tourné presque au pugilat, Dumbledore étant le premier atteint. Il parvint à se calmer, et reprit là où il en avait laissé.  
  
« Désolé de mettre laissé emporter M. le directeur » dit-il plus respectueusement « mes parents n'auraient pas voulu que je vous parle de cette façon. Enfin si mais bon. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne peux pas vraiment vous apporté de réponse, mais par contre, je peux vous dire que Fudge en sait bien plus sur sa mort qu'il veut l'avouer. »  
  
Dumbledore retrouva une étincelle dans les yeux, sachant que Harry lui parlait vraiment réellement cette fois.  
  
« Demandez à l'un de vos hommes comme Kingsley peut-être. Je suis certain qu'il découvrira que le ministre sait exactement qu'elle est la créature qui a mordu cette pauvre et adorable Dolores » déclara-t-il, d'une façon mielleuse et totalement fausse. « cela est un élément qui causera sa perte. »murmura-t-il si bien que seuls Dumbledore et Tonks qui étaient les plus près l'entendirent.  
  
Le directeur resta pensif, les dernières paroles de Harry pouvant lui être d'une aide contre les manigances de Fudge. Le ministre malgré des paroles apaisantes envers lui et Harry, gardait, il en était sûr, les même idées ridicules dans la tête. A savoir que lui Albus Dumbledore voulait lui prendre sa place. Le directeur ne le voulait pas. Il avait refusé par le passé le poste de ministre car il se trouvait plus utile à Poudlard. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, le directeur souhaitait pouvoir changer de ministre si possible. D'ailleurs, il comptait bien utiliser les multiples bévues du ministère durant plus de un an pour cela. Malheureusement, la destitution d'un ministre de la magie n'était pas aisée. De plus, dans cette période de trouble, une telle action de sa part serait inopportune. Au mieux, il réglait ses comptes avec Fudge, au pire il utilisait cette raison pour prendre plus de pouvoir. Beaucoup de sorciers ne croyaient pas cela, mais il savait qu'il y avait des sceptiques. Il ne voulait pas courir de risque. Il désirait tout de même vérifier les informations succinctes de Harry avec l'aide justement de Kingsley qui était toujours proche du ministre.  
  
Alors qu'il observait Harry et Tonks discuter tranquillement, un doute l'envahit.  
  
« Quelles sont donc les informations que cache Fudge ? Et surtout pourquoi sont-elles importantes pour Harry ? » pensa-t-il, détournant le regard quand l'adolescent le sentant l'observer se retourna.  
  
Le reste des discussions entre les différents sorciers dirigea vers du banal, voir sans intérêt.  
  
« Vous étiez dans l'allée des embrumes durant tout ce temps » s'étonna Minerva  
  
« On pouvait toujours essayer de vous retrouver » dit Maugrey d'un ton de reproche. « C'était néanmoins la meilleure idée que vous avez eue. Il faut vraiment un esprit tourmenté pour avoir une telle idée. » complimenta-t-il Rémus  
  
« Tel que le tient Alastor » le coupa-t-il  
  
« Exact Rémus, un esprit comme le mien. » ria-t-il, son ?il se mettant à tourner plus vite dans son orbite si bien que Célia peu habitué à le voir faire détourna le regard vers Harry qui depuis sa rencontre dans le Poudlard express la troublait énormément. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il serait ainsi. Il était loin de ce qu'elle imaginait comme fils de James Potter. Son comportement était vraiment proche de celui d'un Serpentard que celui d'un Gryffondor. Cela d'ailleurs lui sautait aux yeux facilement. Même si elle se rappelait bien que James pendant un certain temps était assez arrogant, différent de par ce comportement de ses condisciples Néanmoins, le comportement de Rémus envers lui faisait comprendre que la situation devait être plus compliqué.  
  
« Rémus semble être avec lui, et surtout en accord. Même s'il est le fils de James et de Lily cela n'explique pas un tel attachement et surtout une attitude non outré vis-à-vis de son comportement » pensa-t-elle alors que suite à la réunion, Rémus lui avait demandé de les accompagné dans leurs appartements. Elle se posait bien la question, la discussion n'ayant pas été aussi productive qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Elle espérait en étant seule avec eux que la suite allait être plus explicative.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Vaness : Content que la fic te plaise. J'essaye de faire une fic qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire, même si je pense qu'elle rebute assez les lecteurs. Mon but es que le scénario et le comportement de Harry soient différents et souvent non logique par rapport aux autres fics.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'est vrai, il est même très compliqué. Patience, car le voile du mystère finira par se disperser sur lui et donc sur Harry. Comme tu l'as remarqué, ce n'est pas le visage, c'est en vérité sa main gauche (encore une idée bizarre qui m'est venu dans l'action). Pour la rencontre en Harry et Dumby, c'est assez cassant.  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Célia Hart enseigne un cours sans nom, car il repose sur plusieurs formes de magie plus ou moins utilisé et enseigné. Le but de Dumbledore non avoué est de préparé à combattre voir à mourir pour la cause. Pour les runes, j'ai essayé de faire une histoire plausible car elles seront plus ou moins utilisées dans l'histoire. Pas d'inquiétude, Harry pourra bientôt utiliser sa magie normalement enfin presque.  
  
Arathorn : J'espère que la suite va te surprendre, je fais tout pour en tout cas. Pour la rencontre avec ses amis, il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres, mais cela ne va plus être très long.  
  
Eleawin : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta review, j'ai même faillit t'envoyer un mail pour te dire qu'il y avait eut un problème avec et j'ai justement reçu à ce moment là la bonne. Personnellement, j'aime bien l'idée de Elvis dans la tête de Harry. D'ailleurs, dans le tome 5, c'est le cas en un sens. Content que la théorie de Dumbledore et du destin des Potter te paraisse plausible. J'y ai bien pensé avant de l'écrire afin de la rendre la plus réaliste possible. D'ailleurs, la suite de l'explication, car tout n'est pas dit comme par exemple les motivations de Dumbledore et surtout les conséquences que cela a engendré seront révélées peu à peu. Le fait que Harry soit vraiment en colère envers Dumbledore vient du fait que comme tu l'as dit, il a influencé le destins de Harry et en un sens conduit les Potter vers leur mort. C'est normal donc que Harry soit en colère, surtout que tout n'est pas encore révélé.  
  
Merci à ma correctrice Obal qui fait en sorte que le texte soit plus compréhensible. Merci aussi à l'ensemble de mes lecteurs anonymes ou non.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, qui reste dans la ligné des autres questions comportement de Harry. Je suis sûr que la vérité sur le coup de la main vous ne vous attendiez pas.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons la fin du week-end et le tout début de la nouvelle semaine de cours.  
  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez en bien ou en mal, j'accepte tout. J'aimerais bien que vous vous manifestiez un petit peu plus afin de savoir combien de personnes lit cette fic. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux, mais je me trompe peut-être.  
  
Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Passez un bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine  
  
By By 


	17. Suite de discussion et petite balade

Chapitre 17 : Suite de discussion et petite balade.  
  
A présent seuls le directeur et les autres professeurs discutaient eux aussi des paroles échangées avec Harry.  
  
« Vous voyez Albus, il est complètement incontrôlable » se plaignit Rogue dont l'animosité envers le garçon semblait encore avoir augmenté.  
  
« Ne soyez pas si dur avec lui Severus il ..»  
  
« Excusez-moi d'intervenir, mais je crains que Severus n'ait raison. » le coupa Alastor. « Je ne veux pas être l'oiseau de mauvaise augure, mais sa façon d'agir me rappelle légèrement celle de vous-savez-qui à une certaine époque. Il est froid, sûr de lui dans ses paroles, rien à voir avec le Potter qui était peu sur de lui en classe ou même à Grimmauld Place l'année dernière. Il est vrai que je l'ai moins côtoyé que vous, mais les quelques discussions que j'ai partagées avec lui m'ont fait une impression qui n'est plus la même à présent. » dit l'ancien auror, son ?il allant vers les autres professeurs  
  
Il regarda aussi le directeur et continua.  
  
« Je crois que la ranc?ur qu'il en lui est bien plus importante et plus puissante que tu ne l'imagine Albus. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Tonks quand il mange, même s'il fait attention à ne pas parler fort. J'ai entendu certains commentaires qui me prouvent qu'il ne te porte pas vraiment dans son c?ur. Et il en est de même pour toi Severus » rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du professeur de potion qui lui lança juste un regard noir. Ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment tous les deux. Normal quand on est un ancien mangemort et ancien auror des plus réputé.  
  
Dumbledore soupira, et les 4 sorciers restant avec lui virent à quel point il pouvait paraître vieux dans ce genre de moment.  
  
Trop de choses arrivaient en si peu de temps. L'apparition d'une probable fille de Voldemort à l'intérieur même de Poudlard n'était pas des plus rassurant. Surtout si elle voulait s'en prendre à Harry. Il y avait aussi Harry bien sûr. Malgré les paroles et l'attitude de son élève, il ne craignait pas qu'il tourne mal comme l'avait fait Tom Jedusor au même âge 50 ans plus tôt. Il connaissait suffisamment le passé du garçon pour craindre qu'il ne se tourne vers la magie noire. De plus, la prophétie était en marche. Néanmoins, toutes les bizarreries l'entourant troublaient le vieux sorcier.  
  
Il savait que Rémus, Tonks et Harry lui cachait un grand nombre de chose. Mais le fait le plus important était que Harry changeait d'une façon trop incroyable pour être tout à fait naturelle.  
  
« Pas la peine de tergiverser plus que de raison. Je suis persuadé que les choses deviendront limpides quand l'heure sera arrivée » déclara-t-il solennellement, afin de couper cour aux problèmes. Les sorciers l'écoutèrent espérant que le directeur avait raison.  
  
« Espérons aussi que Harry puisse réutiliser sa baguette rapidement. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'habituer à l'utiliser de sa main gauche, et pour rattraper son retard en pratique. Sans oublier qu'il doit être prêt pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse » pensa le vieil homme en observant ses professeurs quitter son bureau, le laissant seul en compagnie de ses illustres prédécesseurs qui parlaient entre eux comme très souvent.  
  
Célia entra avec eux dans leur salle, et s'assit sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. Harry avait fait comprendre à Rémus de la faire venir, car il devait parler au professeur sans la présence des autres sorciers.  
  
La discussion ayant duré assez longtemps, ils demandèrent à Dobby d'apporter de quoi manger, ne désirant pas aller dans la grande salle. C'était peu commun que deux professeurs ne mangent pas avec les élèves, même si en temps normal, Trelawney ne quittait pas sa tour et Firenze sa salle de classe. Il était aussi vrai que durant les week-end, les professeurs non directeurs de maison, se permettaient de ne pas assister à tous les repas.  
  
Le repas fut succulent comme toujours, même si un peu silencieux. Celia se tenait à côté de Rémus, avec en face d'elle Tonks et Harry. Elle avait été surprise de voir les cheveux roses de l'aurore qui contrairement à Harry avait retiré sa cagoule dès son retour de chez le directeur.  
  
Ses cheveux avaient attiré l'?il du professeur comme à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne voyait l'une de ses excentricités. Ses cheveux restant de loin la partie de son anatomie qu'elle modifiait le plus fréquemment. Le directeur lui avait donné le nom de l'aurore, mais ce n'était qu'à présent, qu'elle faisait le lien avec la cousine de Sirius, qu'elle avait eut le plaisir de rencontrer à la fin de leur scolarité lors de la fête que les maraudeurs avaient organisé pour l'occasion. Elle se rappela alors de Tonks qui était toute jeune à l'époque, avait fait rire tout le monde en réussissant l'exploit de renverser l'une des tables où se trouvaient les victuailles. Sirius était le premier à rire, alors que les parents de la petite étaient vraiment désolés.  
  
«Elle a bien grandit depuis tout comme Harry » se dit-elle tout en passant de l'un à l'autre.  
  
La voyant la fixer avec insistance, Tonks lui posa une question  
  
« Il y a un problème professeur Hart ? » demanda-t-elle pas suspicieuse mais intrigué.  
  
« Non, je viens de me souvenir de notre première rencontre, juste à ma sortie de Poudlard » répondit-elle, alors que Rémus qui se souvenait bien de la fête commençait à rire faiblement.  
  
Tonks devinant qu'il devait y avoir une chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas interrogea Rémus  
  
« Pourquoi ris-tu Rémus ? Il s'est produit quelque chose de marrant ? »  
  
« Disons tout simplement qu'une petite fille dont je tairai le nom à ce jour là renversé une table de victuailles » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux  
  
Harry comprenant tout de suite, pouffa de rire, risquant par cela de mal avaler ce qu'il mangeait alors que Célia lançait un regard navré à Tonks, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. A son étonnement, Tonks resta presque de marbre.  
  
« A ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas si dramatique. Ce n'est qu'après que la situation a empiré avec ma manie de tout renverser sur mon chemin. A l'époque mes parents mettaient ça sur ma jeunesse. » commenta-t-elle, Harry se doutant que ce n'était pas aussi simple pour elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit.  
  
« Arrête de penser à toi de cette façon. Certes c'est embêtant, mais cela ajoute à ton charme. Si tu n'était pas comme tu l'es, peut-être que tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment, et peut-être que nous ne serons pas amis. Arrêtes de penser à toi comme tu le fais, car s'il y a une personne qui connais ta valeur réelle, Rémus en est un second » son ton déterminé prouvait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait et qu'il défendrait son opinion face aux autres sorciers si nécessaire.  
  
Tonks le regarda n'osant pas comprendre la portée des paroles de Harry. Jetant un coup d'?il à Rémus qui semblait au moins aussi ému qu'elle par les paroles justes de Harry, elle sourit pleinement à Harry, se forçant à ne pas pleurer.  
  
« C'est bien la première fois que l'on me parle ainsi Harry » des sanglots commençant à apparaître dans la voix « Je te remercie de me le dire » continua-t-elle toujours aussi émue.  
  
Harry la regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se surprenait lui-même par des paroles qu'il disait sans trop savoir d'où elle venait.  
  
« Les autres ont plus d'assurance et de verbes que moi » pensait-il.  
  
Cette hypothèse fut confirmé par une phrase de Célia, intervenant dans cet intermède émouvant.  
  
« C'est incroyable. On dirait vraiment une des tirades que James aurait dit à propos de un de ses amis » fit-elle remarquer à Rémus qui fut d'accord avec elle. Imaginant bien d'où cela provenait, il n'avait pas osé avouer cette pensée.  
  
« Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie que l'on me compare à mon père, tant que ce n'est pas de son côté arrogant. Même si en ce moment, je ne peux pas ne pas avouer que mon comportement n'est pas en cette faveur » s'empressa-t-il de r'ajouter.  
  
Célia le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les paroles du jeune homme. En effet, quand elle avait apprit son identité, le souvenir de l'arrogance de James lui revint en mémoire. A tel point qu'elle doutait pouvoir apprécier le garçon, même si elle avait terminé par avoir de bons rapports avec son père. Tout comme Lily, elle n'avait jamais aimé le James arrogant à souhait qui prenait plaisir à humilier les autres, les Serpentard en général et Rogue en particulier. Elle fut donc ravis que sa première impression soit fausse, même si elle gardait une drôle d'impression au sujet du garçon, impression vérifié devant son comportement face à Dumbledore.  
  
Elle était venue à la conclusion, qu'il agissait de différentes façons en fonction des personnes se trouvant avec lui. Tout comme son père, il semblait posséder un avis tranché sur les personnes de son entourage, et surtout n'en dérogeait pas. Par cela, il restait fidèle envers ses amis en toutes circonstances.  
  
« Alors ainsi, tu continues tes études des différentes runes ici à Poudlard ? » posa Tonks comme question au professeur Hart.  
  
« Oui. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait venir pour tout d'abord renforcer si nécessaire les protections du château. Il a trop tardé avant de pouvoir les vérifier, et maintenant, que Voldemort est de retour .» énonça-t-elle doucement et avec un peu de difficulté « . il veut être certain qu'il n'aura pas de problème avec elles. C'est ensuite qu'il m'a proposé de devenir professeur et d'enseigner certaines formes de magie que j'ai moi- même étudié à travers le monde. »  
  
Durant la discussion, elle avait bien sentit les yeux de Harry fixé sur elle à la mention de Voldemort. Tout de suite elle avait compris que cela intéresserait le garçon si elle parvenait à prononcer le nom si maléfique et qui faisait perdre tous leurs moyens aux sorciers. Elle sentit Rémus et Tonks impressionné par ses paroles.  
  
« Vous avez commencé l'étude des runes de protections du château. Dans ce cas vos dires lors du dernier cours s'expliquent » déclara Harry en se relevant un peu de sa chaise. « Comme je suppose que vous cherchez à déterminer les auteurs de ses runes, je suis volontaire pour vous aider »  
  
Elle le regarda, ne sachant que répondre. Elle se retourna vers Rémus pour lui l'interroger du regard, mais le loup-garou lui fit un geste d'impuissance. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.  
  
« Merci. Mais pour l'instant, le principal problème que je rencontre est de découvrir comme tu l'as signalé qui est l'auteur des runes. Malheureusement, les fondateurs ont travaillés ensemble, si bien que je ne peux pas savoir qui à fait quoi. Dans toutes les salles, il y a des runes écrites par plusieurs d'entre eux peut-être. »  
  
« Ce qu'il faudrait c'est une salle où seulement un seul des fondateurs a travaillé » la coupa Tonks  
  
Célia la regarda non offusqué de cet arrêt.  
  
« Oui mais qui connaît une telle salle ? » demanda-t-elle son regard sur Tonks qui lui sourit en retour  
  
« Harry en connaît une, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il en a parlé tout à l'heure » répondit-elle, Célia fixant alors à nouveau le garçon qui lui répondit par un sourire.  
  
« La chambre des secrets » murmura Rémus, suffisamment fort pour que Célia l'entendant se retourne vers lui.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Harry peut te faire rentrer dans la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard » expliqua-t-il, jetant un regard amusé à l'intéressé qui souriait paisiblement.  
  
Rémus était tout comme Tonks d'ailleurs mués par l'envie de visiter cette pièce fait par le fondateur pour sa descendance et que même les maraudeurs n'étaient pas parvenus à découvrir.  
  
« Ainsi, tu l'as découvert. J'avais cru comprendre cela lors d'une discussion. Par contre, si Albus est au courant, c'est bizarre qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé lorsque je lui ai mentionné mes recherches »  
  
A ces mots, Harry ria faisant se taire la femme.  
  
« Il est totalement incapable de vous faire rentrer dans cette pièce. Et en y repensant, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore trouve un moyen d'y pénétrer, même si pour cela, il s'amusait à détruire pierre par pierre l'école. Je suis certain en l'imaginant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Comme vous me l'avez dit en cours professeur, si les fondateurs se sont donnés la peine de créer cet endroit, ce n'est pas pour qu'un directeur qui plus est, essaye de le détruire. » il prit une inspiration, son professeur à l'écoute. « Le seul et unique moyen est d'avoir un fourchelangue sous la main. Et dans ce cas, je suis celui qu'il vous faut. »  
  
Un trouble naquit chez le professeur et elle lui posa la question  
  
«Tu es fourche. » sa voix hésitait à dire le mot.  
  
« Fourchelangue oui. » dit-il pas du tout ennuyé comme par le passé de cette caractéristique dont il voulait se débarrasser il y a quelques mois encore. « Cadeau de Tom » précisa-t-il souriant. « Certes ce n'est pas courant mais c'est parfois utile comme vous le constaterez par vous-même. »  
  
Elle le regarda sans savoir quoi dire, si bien qu'il commença à ne pas apprécié de se faire scruter de la sorte. Il supportait encore moins que l'on le traite comme une monstruosité. Rémus en reconnaissant les premiers signes pris la parole.  
  
« Je t'expliquerai le reste des informations qui peuvent t'être utile Célia »  
  
Elle le regarda, comprenant qu'il voulait changer de sujet.  
  
« Alors ainsi, tu es en vérité gaucher » demanda-t-elle surprenant tout le monde par sa franchise.  
  
« Il semble bien qu'oui. C'est assez troublant pour moi aussi » répondit-il  
  
Devant le regard étonné de son professeur, il expliqua la situation plus précisément que lors de la réunion, aidé par Tonks.  
  
« Tu ne savais pas que tu n'utilisais pas ta bonne main quand tu écrivais ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule  
  
« Non. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais j'ai toujours utilisé ma main droite. »  
  
« Je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est produit » dit Rémus, attirant les yeux de tout le monde. Il attendit quelques secondes puis parla. « Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens Célia, mais Lily était aussi gauchère. » Harry eut un oh d'exclamation non étouffé alors que Célia fronçait les yeux comme pour se le rappeler avant de faire un sourire se souvenant.  
  
« Elle nous a dit un jour qu'elle n'était pas habitué à utiliser sa main gauche avant son entrée à Poudlard, car les instituteurs qu'elle avait eut avant l'obligeait à utiliser sa main droite et malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas droitière et donc pas les même sensations avec cette main » une expression désagréable sur le visage.  
  
Il fit une pause, Harry apprenant ce que sa mère avait subit, et comprenant qu'il devait avoir subit la même chose.  
  
« Pourquoi ils lui ont fait cela ? » s'insurgea Tonks en regarda Harry qui ne disait rien toujours trop surpris par la découverte.  
  
« Lily m'avait dit un jour, que dans certaines écoles, les stéréotypes de ce genre étaient monnaies courantes. Mais j'osais espérer que cela n'avait plus cour de nos jours. Malheureusement je crois que j'ai tort » terminant tristement en regardant Harry  
  
Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Déjà il n'avait pas entièrement digérer l'information, ce qui était dérangeant, l'une des seules vérités inébranlable étant tombé. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à ses mains. Cela changeait même l'un de ses plans, mais enfin de compte, c'était peut-être un signe tel qu'il en attendait pour le mettre en ?uvre.  
  
« Si cela c'est passé de la sorte, alors je peux dire qu'il n'y avait pas que les Dursley pour me faire sentir différent. Pas étonnant que j'ai des problèmes en cours si les professeurs depuis le début me martyrise » un sentiment de peur et de tristesse se dessinant sur son visage, et qui malgré la cagoule au son de sa voix se sentait.  
  
Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de commencer à rire, rejoint rapidement par les trois sorciers comprenant qu'il le prenait bien en fin de compte.  
  
Revenant vers une autre idée, Harry proposa à Célia une chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis plusieurs minutes.  
  
« Si vous voulez professeur, nous pouvons aller dès maintenant à ma chambre, pour y jeter un coup d'?il. Si cela vous tente bien sûr ? » continua-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis surpris par la proposition.  
  
« Vous êtes les bienvenus évidemment. »  
  
Cette affirmation, il n'eut pas à la répéter, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre en route vers les célèbres toilettes des filles où vivait depuis des décennies maintenant Mimi.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que nous allons là ? » demanda Tonks en reconnaissant la porte des toilettes des fille stupéfaite.  
  
« Et si. Et je crains même que nous allons rencontrer la seule victime du monstre » les prévint-il d'un ton sérieux, qui les fit sursauter d'inquiétude.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte sans leur laisser le temps de parler et pénétra dans la pièce, où un filet d'eau coulait sur le sol dans la partie nord à côté des cuvettes où Mimi séjournait habituellement.  
  
« Venez c'est par-là » dit-il en désignant les lavabos la première porte permettant d'accéder à la chambre.  
  
Il se posta devant le bon, et fit sursauter les trois sorciers en parlant fourchelangue afin d'ouvrir la voie.  
  
« Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais cela Harry » le réprimanda Tonks qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.  
  
« Désolé, mais vos réactions étaient amusantes à voir. Si je vous avais prévenu, cela aurait été moins drôle » répondit-il sous les yeux amusés de Rémus et Célia.  
  
« Tu sais que tu ressembles de plus en plus à James » lui dit-il  
  
« Je suis certain que Servilus ne prendrait pas cela pour un compliment »  
  
« Tu ne vas non plus te mettre à l'appeler par ce stupide nom » soupira Célia avant de reprendre « Lily détestait vraiment l'entendre. D'ailleurs c'est toujours resté un point de désaccord profond entre tes parents »  
  
Harry regarda son professeur, restant sans voix pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ces paroles justes lui faisaient de l'effet.  
  
« Je tâcherai donc de ne plus l'appeler comme cela. En tout cas le moins souvent possible » rectifia-t-il. « Je ne voudrais pas décevoir ma mère telle que je l'ai sûrement déçu dans le passé »  
  
Ses paroles provoquèrent de un étonnement réel chez les 3 sorciers. Un silence pesant s'instaura, et ce fut Rémus qui eut la présence d'esprit de le briser.  
  
« Nous devrions y aller non ? »  
  
« Tu as raison. Je passe le premier. Mais avant d'y aller, il serait judicieux pour plus de tranquillité de condamner la porte des toilettes. Car même si personne n'y va, on n'est jamais sur de rien, et surtout pas à Poudlard. Et comme vous allez le constater, la chambre n'est pas du tout un endroit des plus accueillant. » proposa-t-il d'un ton sûr.  
  
Rémus et Célia se regardèrent, et elle y prit l'initiative. Elle alla devant la porte fermée et sortit sa baguette. Elle l'utilisa pour dessiner un symbole sur la porte close en récitant des paroles que les autres n'entendirent pas. Une fois terminé, le symbole s'illumina avant de se s'éteindre.  
  
Harry était ébahit. Son professeur venait de lui faire la démonstration de la magie runique. Reprenant ses esprits, il lui sourit, et sans attendre se lança dans l'ouverture, atterrissant sur la zone contenant les os des créatures digérées par le basilique avant sa mort.  
  
« Ouaah » fit Tonks de dégoût derrière lui en réalisant la signification des ossements.  
  
Les réactions de Célia et de Rémus furent moins démonstratives, mais le même dégoût se lisait sur les visages des deux professeurs qui n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des coups d'?il dans toutes les directions.  
  
« Calmez vous » leur demanda Harry en souriant toujours « J'ai tué le monstre depuis longtemps à présent »  
  
Ces paroles rassurantes fonctionnèrent, étrange car ils avaient seulement besoin d'avoir à nouveau cette certitude.  
  
« C'est par-là ? » demanda Tonks en indiquant le début d'un couloir.  
  
« Oui. Mais il va falloir faire attention, car cet idiot de Lockhart a fait s'écouler les parois en voulant lancer nous lancer le dort d'oubliette »  
  
« C'est à cause de ce sort qu'il est à St Mangouste ? » le questionna Rémus qui avait été avertit lors de son premier retour à Poudlard de la mésaventure de son prédécesseur.  
  
« C'est exact. Le sort l'a atteint et à touché les murs. De ce fait. » il s'arrêta net, découvrant à la place des gravas, le couloir intact. A croire que quelqu'un était venu réparer les dégâts après leur départ.  
  
« Incroyable » dit-il  
  
« Je croyais que les murs s'étaient effondrés. »  
  
« C'était le cas Tonks. Mais . je crois que le professeur Hart peut mieux que moi l'expliquer. » lui répondit-il alors que les deux sorciers qui se tenaient devant se retournaient vers Célia, toute pensive.  
  
« Je crois que nous avons présentement la démonstration de l'utilité des runes. D'ailleurs, elles sont vraiment puissantes pour pourvoir réparer des dégâts aussi conséquents. Cela prouve pour de bon de la puissance que les fondateurs, et Serpentard dans notre cas a utilisé dans la création des runes. » expliqua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes d'étonnement. Même elle était agréablement surprise par la puissance de ces runes.  
  
«Autant dire que si l'un des fondateurs existait à notre époque, il serait plus fort que n'importe qui. » émit Rémus comme hypothèse.  
  
« C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas certain que même Dumbledore et Voldemort réuni parviennent à le battre. Alors imaginez les 4 même temps » rêva Harry d'un air songeur.  
  
Ils reprirent ensuite leur route, plus sereinement, le couloir qu'ils arpentaient était à présent sûr pour eux. C'était le cas, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la porte réel de la chambre, lieu où Harry avait rencontré une image plus réel que tout de Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
Ses amis ne le virent pas hésiter légèrement. Les souvenirs de cette chambre n'étaient pas des plus joyeux pour lui, même si le sauvetage de Ginny était un bienfait.  
  
Les autres attendirent qu'il agisse, comprenant que la porte ne s'ouvrirait que pour un fourchelangue.  
  
Et en effet, Harry s'exécuta, émettant une sorte de sifflement comme dans la toilette, effrayant et froid.  
  
Aussitôt, la porte en réponse commença son début d'ouverture, et l'énorme porte donnant accès à la chambre des secrets, s'ébranla, donnant libre accès aux 4 sorciers.  
  
Alors qu'ils attendaient les premiers mots de Harry, celui se retourna face à eux et provoqua un sursaut de Célia, en enlevant sa cagoule et en montrant son visage actuel au professeur.  
  
Elle le contempla s'en comprendre. Pour elle, il devait avoir le même visage que son père comme on lui avait parler. Et à la place de cela, il avait un visage bien différent. Plus de lunettes, attitude extérieur froide. Elle vit tout de suite en observant son front, l'absence de cicatrice. Mais elle fut surtout surprise en voyant une sorte de rougeoiement aux fond des yeux.  
  
Trop subjugué par le visage devant elle, en bien comme en mal, ce fut Rémus qui la sortit de sa torpeur, en la secouant par les épaules doucement. Elle regarda son ami, et lui posa une question, revenant à la réalité.  
  
« Explique moi ce qu'il se passe, car je suis complètement perdue » son ton se voulait ferme, mais l'on notait une nervosité non voilée.  
  
Rémus la regarda, soupira et lança un regard noir à Harry qui lui souriait. Il sentit aussi le regard de Tonks interrogateur, elle aussi ayant abandonné sa cagoule, ses cheveux toujours du même rose pointaient vers le ciel.  
  
« C'est vrai que l'on est mieux ainsi. » déclara-t-elle moins ennuyé que cela par l'acte de Harry.  
  
« C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire ? » éclata Rémus moins heureux par la tournure des évènements.  
  
« C'est l'une de tes amis Lunard. Et de mes parents. Elle me connaît depuis longtemps. » il fit une pause, son regarda allant de Rémus à Célia qui l'observait sans comprendre. « Bien sûr si tu penses que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, nous pouvons lui jeter le sort d'oubliette. Mais je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que cela n'est pas la peine. »  
  
Pendant tout l'échange, Célia resta interdite. Elle ne comprenait réellement rien. Lisant son désarroi sur son visage, Tonks la renseigna, Rémus ne sachant que faire.  
  
« C'est bien lui. Il n'y a pas de doute. Seulement, c'est une autre partie de lui qui parle, enfin pas tout le temps. La partie que lui a transmit Voldemort en essayant de le tuer. Et c'est d'ailleurs cette partie de lui que tu peux voir sur son visage, étant donné qu'il est le portrait de Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor à son âge » elle avait dit tout d'une traite, et elle laissait à présent le temps à Célia de tout emmagasiner.  
  
« D'où le prénom Elvis » dit-elle, cette énigme devenant compréhensible pour elle. Une autre pensée lui venant à l'esprit, elle fit une grimace à celle-ci puis parla. « Mais et s'il était. »  
  
Elle fut coupée aussitôt par Rémus qui comprenant ne voulait pas la laisser terminer.  
  
« Il n'y a pas de danger. Il n'est pas comme lui. Et il ne le sera jamais » lança-t-il, en même temps qu'un regard confiant à Harry, qui ne les écoutait pas depuis plusieurs minutes, trop occupé à faire e tour des yeux de la chambre. Il est vrai que sa première venue n'était pas une balade touristique, et maintenant plusieurs choses lui sautaient aux yeux.  
  
« Trêve de bavardages, mais même si j'ai la tête de mon ennemi, je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit, et encore moins ça » désigna-t-il, les restes du basilique non décomposés se trouvant au fond de la chambre, devant la statue de Serpentard  
  
« Une vraie lignée de mégalomane » rajouta-t-il alors que les 3 autres le rejoignaient devant les restes, des expressions sur le visage, toutes les traces de discussions oubliées.  
  
« Si vous voulez étudier des runes, je crois que les murs en sont recouvertes » dit Harry à son professeur, qui suivant le regard du garçon rencontra l'un des murs où en effet, des runes étaient facilement visible.  
  
« Elles sont en train de se recharger en magie, sûrement suite aux protections qu'elles assurent en ce moment même. » s'exclama-t-elle émerveillé. « C'est la première fois que j'en vois de telles » continua-t- elle sur le même ton.  
  
Elle resta quelques instant émerveillé devant les runes d'une grande complexité, à la fois différentes et identiques que dans tout le reste du château, en réel activité.  
  
Elle passa près de une heure à en étudier plusieurs sous toutes les coutures, prenant une empreinte magique afin de les étudier par la suite. Ayant récupéré 3 empreintes de runes différentes, ressentant elle aussi comme les autres un certain malaise dans la salle de quitter le lieu.  
  
De toute façon, elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait y revenir par la suite avec l'aide de Harry. D'ailleurs, les données qu'elle devait encore analyser et interpréter allaient lui donner un travail assez conséquent.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc dans leurs appartements, et parlèrent de sujets moins graves jusqu'à la moitié de l'après-midi, moment où le professeur Hart les quitta pour effectuer certaines tâches qu'elle devait faire dans la journée.  
  
Harry utilisa le reste de la journée pour terminer les divers devoirs pour sa semaine, si bien qu'après le repas qu'ils prirent dans la grande salle, il se consacra à l'un des projets qui lui tenait à c?ur. Il savait qu'il serait difficile à réaliser sous certains aspects. Ne voulant pas demander de l'aide, il espérait juste avoir la tranquillité d'esprit de le faire. Il savait très bien qu'il serait facile pour lui de ne pas être dérangé, même s'il était rarement seul. Il était en effet seul uniquement dans sa chambre, principal lieu où prenait corps ses idées.  
  
En parlant d'idée justement, il espérait que sa chouette revienne vite, même s'il craignait devoir attendre encore assez longtemps avant de revenir de sa course. Il s'endormit l'image de sa chouette adoré dans la tête, volant de retour vers Poudlard, la nouvelle semaine de cours commençant étant loin dans ses pensées.  
  
Loin en dessous de lui, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, une fête en l'honneur des nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch se terminait, l'heure de se coucher étant dépassée depuis longtemps.  
  
Ils ne restaient en effet que très peu d'élèves dans la salle, et deux d'entre eux possédaient la tignasse rousse de la famille Weasley, dont les membres avaient fournit de nombreux joueurs à l'équipe des lions. Cette année encore, Ron était le gardien, et Ginny sa s?ur avait le double emploi de poursuiveurse et d'attrapeuse pour le cas où comme les avait prévenu leur capitaine Katie Bell, l'attrapeur vedette de leur maison ne serait pas de retour à l'école pour le premier match. Toute l'équipe souhaitait ardemment qu'il soit en effet là, mais pour le moment, les dires de McGonagall n'était pas rassurants pour la compétition cette année.  
  
« Espérons que Harry soit de retour pour le premier match contre Serpentard, car nous n'avons que 3 poursuiveuses potables en comptant Ginny » dit Ron en regardant sa s?ur puis son capitaine.  
  
« Potable ! Nous sommes seulement potables » s'offusqua sa s?ur sous le regard amusé du capitaine, qui contrairement à Dubois et à Jonhson était beaucoup mois strict dans son comportement. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir étonné tout le monde durant la sélection avec un professionnalisme réel, qui plaisait énormément à Minerva qui comptait sur elle pour afin de garder une année de plus le trophée de la victoire dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas révélé la présence de Harry à Poudlard, mais avait prévenu sa nouvelle capitaine qu'il serait peut-être présent rapidement et pourrait donc reprendre sa place dans l'équipe. Quelques heures avant, elle doutait encore, mais suite à la réunion du matin, elle commençait à reprendre confiance dans cette possibilité, Harry semblant être en forme.  
  
Katie gardait espoir en son retour, surtout que comme le disait Ron, elle n'avait trouver que 2 pousuiveurs, Ginny et une fille de seconde année, et l'équipe serait des plus ennuyé si Ginny devait reprendre le poste de Harry. Elle essayait donc de ne pas trop y penser. Elle pensait déjà au premier match, le plus dur contre Malfoy comme capitaine et surtout sans Harry.  
  
« Vous devriez aller vous coucher tous les deux. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre réputation de rester si tard éveillé, surtout pour deux préfets » les taquina la blonde, faisant rire les quelques élèves encore présent.  
  
Les deux préfets se regardèrent avant de rire légèrement et de répondre en même temps comme l'aurait fait les jumeaux.  
  
« A vos ordres capitaine »  
  
« Bonne nuit à vous capitaine » continua Ginny alors qu'elle s'était levé et partait vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et d'y disparaître en riant, répondant ainsi aux rires des élèves encore dans la pièce.  
  
« Décidément, c'est de famille chez les Weasley de détendre l'atmosphère » s'empressa de dire un 7ème année ami du capitaine.  
  
« C'est vrai, ils mettaient une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe » lui répondit- elle nostalgique de cette époque révolue.  
  
Ce n'était pas les seuls à lui manquer. Alicia et Angélina lui manquaient également. Elle était bien plus proche d'elle que des filles de son année. Elle avait été un peu adopté par elles deux, alors qu'elle rentrait en première année et n'avait qu'un but entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Angélina qui venait de rentrer dans l'équipe l'avait pris sous son aile tout comme Alicia qui attendait son heure avant de jouer, son amie ayant pris la seule place de poursuiveur disponible de l'année. Néanmoins, elles savaient toutes les deux que l'année d'après, deux places seraient libres tout comme celle d'attrapeur, et comptaient bien s'entraîner avec l'aide d'Angélina pour faire partit de l'équipe un an plus tard.  
  
Elle avait donc rejoint virtuellement l'équipe lors de sa première année, faisant alors connaissance avec ses deux meilleures amies ainsi qu'avec les tristement célèbres pour les Serpentards et Rusard : les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Ron réalisant qu'il commençait à se faire vraiment tard, demanda aux élèves encore présent d'aller se coucher. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'écouter le préfet, mais réalisant eux aussi qu'il avait raison et surtout ayant tous des années chargées, obtempérèrent plus ou moins facilement, si bien qu'en moins de deux minutes, la salle commune fut déserté, et tous retrouvèrent la quiétude des dortoirs.  
  
La nouvelle semaine commença plus calmement, l'année débutant comme tous les ans réellement au début de cette seconde semaine de cours. Les sélections pour le Quidditch ayant eut lieu durant le week-end, les entraînements débutaient cette semaine pour les 4 équipes de l'école. Les nouveaux membres des différentes équipes essayant de s'intégrer comme ils le pouvaient auprès de leurs camarades.  
  
Ce premier jour de la semaine se passa bien pour Harry.  
  
« Hagrid pour commencer, puis Minerva et Rogue cette après-midi » avait-il déclaré à Tonks en fin de petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.  
  
Elle avait noté sa façon de prononcer le nom du professeur de potions et espérait seulement que rien ne troublerait le cours comme celui de la semaine précédente.  
  
Les deux adversaires car elle les considéraient comme des adversaires, ne se regardèrent pas en même temps une seule fois durant le cours. Harry la tête toujours penchée au-dessus de son chaudron, bataillant avec ses deux mains afin de découper, ajouter et remuer afin d'obtenir une potion correct.  
  
De son côté, le professeur Rogue, ne s'intéressait pas du tout à Harry, l'ignorant comme il le faisait suite à l'épisode de la pensine. Cela convenait très bien au garçon qui pouvait plus facilement se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il restait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il y arrivait beaucoup plus rapidement. Il se doutait que Hermione utilisait cette méthode logique, ce qui contribuait à expliquer ses résultats.  
  
« Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre cela » railla une voix plutôt froide dans son esprit. « Tu as finalement compris qu'il fallait se concentrer sur une chose à la fois » continua-t-il  
  
« Arrête de l'embêter de la sorte » dit une voix plus mélodieuse « Il a deviné cela il y a bien longtemps, mais il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte »  
  
L'échange dura encore longtemps entre les deux voix.  
  
« Heureusement que je ne suis pas obligé de les écouter tout le temps sinon je n'avancerais jamais » pensa-t-il, la tête emplie de réflexions indignées des autres voix « Ils veulent me donner leur avis personnel sur tout et surtout tout le temps. »  
  
Il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, mais il savait qu'en disant cela, ils cesseraient de se chamailler de la sorte.  
  
Les autres partis parlaient constamment dans sa tête, même s'ils participaient plus ou moins aux pensées de Harry. Ainsi, durant les cours de potions, Elvis étaient plus présent en action, mais continuait à pouvoir parler avec les deux autres qui ne restaient pas inactifs. C'était en vérité une réelle lutte de pouvoir pour savoir qui pouvait agir selon les circonstances. De ce fait, les agissements de Harry pouvaient être totalement différents d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
LeDjiNn : J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre où plusieurs choses se produisent.  
  
Arathorn : L'histoire avance toujours plus lentement, mais des informations qui peuvent être importante pour la suite sont révélées.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Et oui, il est gaucher, cela m'a pris d'un coup. Cette information va changer un peu les choses.  
  
Maléfica : Content que tu sois passé d'anonyme à identifié. Tes paroles font du bien, surtout quand le nombre de review reste assez bas. J'essais d'écrire le mieux possible et sur des idées différentes afin justement que cette fic fasse réfléchir sur plusieurs éléments du livre qui peuvent être discuté. Pour moi, la prophétie reste un élément important mais toujours obscur malgré les explications.  
  
Phantme : C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux avoir la tête reposé quand on l'a lit car entre les mystères et to ce qui est sous-entendu, on se perd rapidement.  
  
WheatuS : C'est vrai que les informations cachés et il y en a beaucoup complique la situation. Si Harry reste plus longtemps avec la tête de Tom, c'est car, son corps passe entre plusieurs stade. L'un étant le passage d'une forme à une autre. Malheureusement, il est resté bloqué dans celui de Tom comme il aurait pu rester bloqué dans celui de James ou de Adam. Pour l'histoire valait mieux que cela soit dans celui de Tom. Pour la suite, je mets mes chapitres toutes les semaines, et donc l'attente ne sera pas trop longue. Et comme tu le penses, Harry exprimera plus de puissance et plus d'habileté et de réussite avec sa main gauche. Comme sa puissance va aussi augmenter en même temps, il fera beaucoup plus de dégâts. Merci pour ce qui tu me dis, j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira.  
  
Merci tout d'abord à l'ensemble des reviewers pour leurs messages. Cela me fait d'autant plus plaisir que des nouveaux ceux sont fait connaître.  
  
Merci aussi à Obal ma correctrice sans qui les chapitres seraient moins lisibles.  
  
J'espère que vous avez tout aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Dans le prochain il sera question d'un des projets de Harry, et de quidditch.  
  
Laissez vos impressions sur ce chapitre, cela est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous penser de l'histoire. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les formuler.  
  
Je vous demande aussi de me dire selon vous dans quelle maison vous imaginé Tonks. Pas forcément à Gryffondor et encore moins à Serpentard.  
  
Merci de me répondre et passé un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	18. Les roses sont les plus belles, le quidd...

Chapitre 18 : Les roses sont les plus belles, le quidditch est le plus beau.  
  
Le mardi après-midi, Harry utilisa une partie de son temps libre pour aller dans les serres comme il n'avait aucun cours. Le professeur Chourave ayant été prévenue la veille.  
  
En y entrant, il eut la surprise d'y retrouver ses camarades d'années qui avaient cours de botanique avec le professeur. Il attendit que le professeur termine de donner les instructions pour son étude du jour, avant d'aller vers elle.  
  
« Je vous ai mis dans la serre n°3. » expliqua-t-elle à Harry, en parlant doucement, consciente que les élèves se posaient des questions sur la venue de ces deux personnes aujourd'hui. N'étant pas venus la semaine dernière, ils doutaient qu'ils viennent suivre ce cours. Ils ne furent donc pas trop surpris de les voir quitter la serre dans laquelle ils étaient pour se diriger vers l'une qui était fermée aux élèves. Seule le professeur Chourave pouvait y aller, tout comme certains élèves préparant un exposé précis ou un dossier quelconque important pour leur avenir. Généralement, c'était surtout des dernières années qui avaient ce privilège d'y aller, car selon les carrières envisagées, ils devaient montrer des aptitudes à l'élevage ou à la recherche de plantes nouvelles ou exotiques.  
  
Harry le compris tout de suite, en entrant dans la serre, et en y découvrant des box séparés. Les étudiants les utilisaient, permettant une isolation des cultures les unes des autres, évitant tout problème entre plantes ainsi qu'entre sorciers. Les élèves y travaillant pouvant être en compétition pour un même poste ou prix. Il n'était en effet pas rare, que des prix soient décernés par des institutions magiques, récompensant l'élève ayant fait une découverte ou réussi une étude sur une plante ou autre.  
  
Harry en pensant à cela, doutait que Neville ne le fasse pas dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité.  
  
Il avait tout de suite remarqué son ami en entrant dans la salle, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione et d'autres Gryffondors. Il semblait vraiment dans son élément, et la façon dont il regardait les plantes environnantes et écoutait le professeur montrait bien qu'il aimait cette matière.  
  
« Je me demande si j'ai le même regard dans les yeux, lorsque j'écoute Rémus ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix à Tonks qui le regarda sans comprendre, ce qui le fit rire devant son air vraiment perplexe.  
  
« De quoi parles-tu ? »  
  
« De rien » répondit-il en riant à moitié. « Encore une élucubration de mon esprit décidément très mal tourné aujourd'hui » continua-t-il, Tonks levant un sourcil avant de soupirer non d'exaspération mais d'amusement.  
  
« Si tu dis cela, je préfère ne pas savoir à quoi tu as encore pensé. » déclara-t-elle « Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu comptes faire ici ? » son regard à la fois curieux et suspicieux braqué sur le jeune homme, qui prit un air outré qu'elle devina malgré la cagoule.  
  
« Rien d'important, juste le dernier élément rentrant dans la composition du plus puissant filtre d'amour jamais mis au point » expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement que possible et avec une conviction sans borne dans la voix.  
  
Il sourit en voyant Tonks le regarder, ne sachant pas quoi en penser, entre l'incrédulité et le scepticisme. Voyant qu'elle se posait des questions sur la véracité de ses dires, Harry décida d'en remettre une couche.  
  
« Comment crois-tu que Lily a commencé à fréquenter James, alors qu'elle le haïssait cordialement » dit-il tout simplement, avec un ton outré dans la voix que Tonks accueillit par une expression choquée sur le visage, ne sachant plus quoi penser.  
  
La situation dura quelques secondes, avant que Harry dont cette pensée n'enchantait guère, lui avoua la vérité.  
  
« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je plaisante. S'il avait osé faire cela, je peux t'assurer que je changerais de nom tout de suite, et garderait mon apparence actuel afin de ne plus lui ressembler. » il fit une pause observant Tonks qui soufflait de soulagement.  
  
« J'ai eut peur. C'est plus le comportement d'un Serpentard, comme le reste de ma famille. » déclara-t-elle, un ton non enjoué qui ne la caractérisait pas.  
  
« Ce n'est pas car ta famille provient des Serpentard du côté de ta mère, que tu es une descendante de cette maison. D'ailleurs, toi tu n'as pas faillit y aller à Serpentard »  
  
« Oui » concéda-t-elle « Mais toi tu l'as évité, et cela si je ne te connaissais que depuis la semaine dernière j'aurais du mal à te croire »  
  
Harry l'écoutait redoutant ses paroles. Elle avait raison, et cela le désolait, car pour certains élèves qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas encore, son comportement actuel allait rester dans leur esprit.  
  
Ce raisonnement passa au second plan, en sentant la main de son amie sur son épaule, inquiète par son mutisme soudain.  
  
« Continuons là où nous étions arrivés » rebondit-elle, sentant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Alors, que comptes-tu réellement faire ? » persista- t-elle perspicace.  
  
Harry soupira en voyant les yeux de Tonks émeraude comme les siens, l'observer. Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Dès qu'il voyait ses yeux identiques aux siens le scruter, il se sentait bien, calme et détendu. Difficile à croire que le survivant, l'être adulé ou haït ou les deux en même temps pouvait résister à la vision de Voldemort et faillir complètement devant la réplique des siens. A moins que c'était la réplique de ceux de sa mère. Tonks elle avait compris cela. Elle utilisait ce stratagème en dernier recours autant pour calmer Harry ou le réconforté que pour lui soutirer des informations. Certes ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours, mais cela fonctionnait.  
  
« D'accord, je vais étudier des roses » concéda t-il.  
  
« Que veux-tu faire avec des roses ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, surtout que cette gamme de fleurs ne possédait rien de caractère de magique dans leur constitution.  
  
« Disons que je veux les faire pour une certaine personne qui est la seule à pouvoir les apprécier totalement. » il regarda les box devant lui, heureusement, aucun élève ne s'y trouvait.  
  
Il se retourna vers Tonks, et lui dit avec tout le charme des Potter qui coulait en lui « Peut-être que tu en auras une. Et crois-moi, je pense que beaucoup de personne ferait n'importe quoi, même pour en n'en avoir qu'une seule» termina-t-il énigmatiquement.  
  
Tonks, trop surprise pour lui répondre resta sans voix devant lui, qui arbora un grand sourire, content d'avoir un peu rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, enfin gentiment à l'aurore.  
  
« Et qu'ont-elles de si particuliers ? » ne sachant que croire.  
  
« Disons simplement que leur durée de vie dépend de beaucoup de chose, mais surtout de la puissance du sorcier qui les a créés. Plus le sorcier est puissant, et plus elles perdurent dans le temps » expliqua-t-il, en entrant dans un box qui devint ainsi le sien.  
  
Tonks, pas vraiment satisfaite par la réponse, voulu continuer mais en fut empêché par la main levé de Harry vers elle. Il regarda de tous les côtés. De peur d'être espionné. Ils avaient discuté comme si de rien n'était depuis leur entrée dans la serre, et la portée de leurs dires pouvait être écoutée par tous.  
  
« Peux-tu ma chère amie mettre les protections protégeant ce box des nuisances extérieurs, afin d'être plus tranquille pour travailler et discuter » demanda-t-il d'un ton des plus poli qu'elle résista difficilement à l'envie de se pincer. Elle ne fit pas ce geste qui pouvait être mal perçu par Harry et les isola en activant les caractéristiques du box.  
  
« Satisfait ? » fit-elle en retirant sa cagoule, personne ne pouvant les voir, alors qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers d'un écran magique entourant le box opaque de l'extérieur mais presque translucide de l'intérieur.  
  
Harry retira lui aussi sa cagoule, regardant autour de lui s'il trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans sa recherche. Il soupira en observant les outils à sa disposition, lui qui n'avait jamais eut la main verte les autres années se trouvait empêtré dans une situation inédite.  
  
« Tout d'abord, il faut préparer la terre, avant tout autre chose. » dit- il, à haute voix, comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même.  
  
« Tu ne m'a toujours pas donner une raison valable Harry ? Je sais que d'avoir des fleurs qui durent plusieurs mois voir si j'en crois mes souvenirs de botanique des années, est assez rare et donc utile car elles sont précieuses, mais c'est tout »  
  
Harry la regarda puis soupira. « En réalité, les dernières fleurs de ce type, ont fané, près de 2 siècles après leur créations. Alors que le sorcier qui les a données à notre monde, était lui-même mort depuis assez longtemps alors. »  
  
Alors que Tonks restait la bouche ouverte, trop surprise par cette nouvelle, il termina de parler.  
  
« Ne pense-tu pas qu'une telle fleur est incroyable, et surtout que le nombre de sorciers pouvant lui donner vie est très limité !. »  
  
Elle ne répondait pas, trop sous le choc.  
  
« Impossible » fut son premier mot qu'elle parvint à dire.  
  
« Si Chourave l'apprend, elle risque d'avoir presque une attaque. Elle a toujours dit qu'elle aimait les fleurs, et elle risque d'être vraiment intrigué. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu faire référence à une telle fleur. Pourtant, elle s'y connaît énormément, autant que ton grand ami dans sa spécialité »  
  
Harry ne réagit pas à la mention peu dissimulé à Rogue, trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Tonks le voyait aussi concentré. Il arborait ce ton parfois mais toujours lors de ses devoirs, et toujours pour certaines matières ou comme aujourd'hui pour l'un de SES projets.  
  
Rémus lui avait dit qu'il avait le même visage déterminé lorsqu'il lui apprenait le charme Patronus en troisième année. Depuis cette annonce, les deux adultes savaient que quoique Harry avait en tête, il parviendrait à ses fins.  
  
« Tu sais, elle a en vérité connaissance de cette fleur. Tout comme tous les autres professeurs de botanique, et des directeurs des Poufsouffles. En tout cas, ils l'avaient sous les yeux. » précisa-t-il  
  
« Cela ne m'avance pas dans le chemin tortueux que tu sèmes derrière toi ! » répliqua-t-elle, commentaire qu'il fit sourire Harry qui adorait, il est vrai, semer le trouble dans les esprits.  
  
« Il y a un tableau dans les appartements privés du directeur de Poufsouffle. Ce tableau est ancien. Tellement ancien, qu'il n'est pas enchanté contrairement aux autres du château. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas sur une toile, mais plutôt sur du bois. »  
  
Tonks l'écoutait se demandant où il voulait en venir. Voyant qu'elle devait avoir un indice il en donna un de plus.  
  
« Elle représente un illustre prédécesseur qui adorait la terre, les animaux et Poudlard par-dessus tout. »  
  
Tonks réfléchit, la concentration se lisant sur son visage. Celui-ci se figea, une illumination venant enfin.  
  
« Poufsouffle. C'est un portrait de Helga Poufsouffle. Et elle doit avoir avec elle sur le tableau les fameuses roses qui t'intéresse tant. » cria-t- elle presque joyeuse d'avoir trouver.  
  
« C'est donc elle qui les a créées. C'est donc normal que les dernières ont vécu aussi longtemps » continua-t-elle, comprenant à l'expression négative sur le visage de Harry que ça n'allait pas.  
  
« Non. Ce n'est pas elle qui les a créées. C'est l'un de ses étudiants qui les a créées, pour elle. » insista-t-il « Enfin en partie » jugea-t-il bon de rajouter, hésitant lui-même sur les motivations réelles du fameux créateur qui recelait beaucoup de mystère en lui.  
  
Tonks ne savait plus quoi penser, et resta donc dans l'expectative. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit. Ce qui était peut-être irréalisable au début le devint pour elle, car non seulement tout était possible dans leur monde et encore plus avec Harry.  
  
« C'est Adam n'est ce pas qui les a créées »répondit-elle-même à son interrogation, Harry la fixant de ses yeux foncés qui peu à peu viraient vers le vert émeraude d'origine.  
  
« Tu as deviné. Remarque c'était facile, car c'est l'une des seules personnes que tu connaisses qui a vécu en même temps que les fondateurs. Tu comprends maintenant un peu mieux pourquoi, je veux vraiment les recréer, car je suis la seule personne capable de le faire. Beaucoup ont essayé par le passé, mais aucun n'y est parvenu. Normal car il ne connaissait pas la méthode. Adam ne l'ayant même pas enseigné à ses enfants »  
  
« Car il a eut des enfants ? » s'exclama-t-elle  
  
Harry la regarda sans comprendre avant de réaliser ses paroles. Il la regarda incrédule. Sentant son désarroi, elle lui posa une nouvelle question.  
  
« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »  
  
« Non mais, s'il n'avait pas eut d'enfants, comment je pourrais exister MOI ? » répondit-il  
  
Devant cette question, elle ne répondit pas, puis prenant conscience de ses paroles d'avant, elle se mit à rougir, cachant même son visage dans ses mains.  
  
« C'est tout moi ça. J'essaie de rester sérieuse, et lorsqu'il je ne prends pas garde, je me ridiculise complètement » se lamenta-t-elle, son visage toujours caché.  
  
Harry la regarda, puis sans comprendre parla afin de la réconforter.  
  
« Arrêta de faire ça » dit-il en lui retirant ses mains de son visage. « Pourquoi le cacher alors qu'il est si adorable à regarder »  
  
Trop surpris par cette déclaration de la part de Harry, elle ne sut que dire, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs trop surpris par ses propres paroles. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans un bruit, sans un mot, avant qu'un bruit de pot se cassant dans la serre les fit se retourner.  
  
« C'est juste Neville » déclara Harry en voyant son ami ramasser les fragments du pot par delà le box.  
  
«Le professeur Chourave lui a sûrement demandé de venir chercher un ustensile pour son cours ici » continua-t-il en voyant son ami ressortir avec un autre pot avec lui.  
  
« Bon, nous ferions mieux de commencer maintenant ! » proposa Tonks plus pour meubler son trouble qu'autre chose.  
  
Harry la regarda à nouveau, lui sourit et affirma de la tête.  
  
Dans quelques semaines ou mois, une rose qui n'avait plus germé depuis près de 1000 ans allait refaire son apparition dans ce monde.  
  
La fin de cette seconde semaine de cours se passa très bien pour Harry. Les cours se passaient très bien, y compris celui de Rogue. Tonks l'aidant énormément pour ce dernier cours. Les sentiments entre les deux hommes étant les même et n'allaient sûrement pas changer.  
  
Le cours avec le professeur Hart fut facile pour Harry. Le livre sur les runes en sa possession lui permettait de comprendre facilement les explications du professeur. D'ailleurs, c'était durant ce cours qu'il participait réellement. Durant les autres il se contentait de regarder Hermione répondre aux questions si elle réussissait à lever la main plus vite que les élèves des autres maisons. Chose dans laquelle elle excellait depuis le début de sa scolarité mais dont elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à s'imposer à tous les coups.  
  
Il participait pleinement à ce cours, et répondait juste aux questions posées par le professeur. Celle-ci semblait apprécier ses efforts, car en tant que professeur, elle avait entendu de la part de ses collègues des anecdotes de cours à propos de ses élèves, et donc avec certains des informations sur Harry.  
  
Elle avait été assez surpris en apprenant qu'à l'image de ses parents, il n'avait jamais été dans les meilleurs élèves de l'école. McGonagall l'avait encensé en Quidditch, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. Célia soupçonnait qu'elle ne l'avait même pas fait avec James. Pas que Harry soit nettement supérieur à son père, mais à l'inverse de Harry qui restait humble, James avait vraiment une tête trop grosse et une arrogance encore plus imposante. En tout cas pendant un moment avant de se calmer et de fréquenter enfin sa futur femme.  
  
Les professeurs lui avait parlé de Hermione Granger qui devait parfois être recadré mais qui était très bonne en tout. Seul point positif, Harry était parvenu à arriver à ses fins en passant ses BUSE, ce qui prouvait tout de même que s'il était motivé, il réussissait comme tous les autres voir mieux.  
  
La discussion avec Rémus lui avait confirmé cela.  
  
« S'il est motivé et soutenu un tant soit peu, il arrivera à ses fins, quelque ils soient » pensaient-elle alors qu'elle observait noter de sa main gauche les informations qu'elle avait soigneusement fait apparaître su le tableau.  
  
« Maintenant que vous avez fait cela, vous aller devoir préparer pour le prochain cours une étude complète sur une rune de votre choix. Représentez là dans son évolution depuis son apparition si vous le pouvez. Expliquez- moi son mode de fonctionnement, son utilité, ainsi que l'ensembles des éléments utiles pour son utilisation. » demanda-t-elle, alors que certains étudiants arboraient un sourire crisper en prenant connaissance du devoir pour la semaine suivante.  
  
« Je sais que je ne vous laisse peu de temps, mais tout d'abord si je vous en savais incapable, je vous le demanderais pas. Ensuite, vous êtes des derniers années, et vous savez donc que ce n'est pas une année facile. » expliqua-t-elle, un léger reproche dans la voix.  
  
Tous se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils étaient ridicules. Le professeur savait ce qu'elle faisait, et ils l'appréciaient déjà tous, même si ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'ils l'avaient en cours.  
  
Alors que le cours se terminait, elle donna une autre indication.  
  
« Si vous avez un problème avec la rune choisie ou autre, vous pouvez venir me voir dans mon bureau. Il se trouve près de celui du professeur Lupin. Si je n'y suis pas, je serai sûrement dans le château. Dans ce cas renseignez- vous auprès de l'un des autres professeurs qui sera vous renseigner sur ma position. »  
  
Elle savait que même s'ils avaient tous un bon niveau, les runes restaient un art délicat et difficile à appréhender. Elle vouait leur faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour les aider en cas de problème.  
  
Ils la saluèrent tous en sortant, le bruit des discussions se réverbérant sur les murs des couloirs. Dans la salle il ne restait que les même personnes, qui attendaient la sortie de tout le monde pour parler plus librement.  
  
Harry désirant avoir certaines informations sur plusieurs runes entre lesquelles il hésitait pour son devoir. Il souhaitait aussi poser des questions aux professeurs au sujet de ses recherches et des runes de Serpentards qu'elle étudiait en ce moment.  
  
Au départ de la salle de cours, Harry et Tonks avaient l'esprit tourné vers le week-end qui commençait, synonyme pour Harry de voler sur un balai. Il était enfin parvenu à décider Rémus à le laisser faire un léger entraînement de quidditch. Celui-ci était prévu dimanche matin très tôt pour que personne n'y assiste, excepté peut-être McGonagall qui attendait de savoir si son attrapeur allait pouvoir participer rapidement à la coupe.  
  
Ce fut donc de très bonne heure, que Harry se leva dimanche matin afin de pouvoir pratiquer enfin son sport préféré. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se préparer, et remarqua tranquillement assis Rémus prendre un petit déjeuner de très bonne heure.  
  
« Tu as peur que je me perde pour aller au stade ? » demanda-t-il à son ami qui leva la tête du Chicaneur qu'il lisait en buvant son thé.  
  
« Bien sûr que non voyons » répondit-il en refermant le journal et en invitant Harry à s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
« Reprend des forces si tu ne veux pas tomber de ton balai » plaisanta-t- il, Harry ne l'ayant pas attendu, avait déjà en mains un toast.  
  
Il mangea silencieusement, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tonks, passablement pas vraiment réveillée qui émergea de sa chambre.  
  
« Bonjour à tous » se força-t-elle à crier histoire de se réveiller par la même occasion.  
  
« Tu devrais rester dormir si tu es fatiguée ? Je peux très bien le surveiller seul ! » lui proposa Rémus gentiment.  
  
Elle sembla se réveiller d'un coup et le foudroya du regard.  
  
« Il me semble que c'est moi qui le surveille. Ce n'est pas car c'est le week-end que je vais laisser mon poste » s'écria-t-elle outrée par les paroles de Rémus.  
  
« Je pensais que tu voulais un peu de repos car tu travailles tout le temps » Continua-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Harry visiblement en colère.  
  
« Suis-je seulement une mission de plus pour vous deux ? » s'emporta-t-il, adressant un regard froid à ses amis.  
  
« Bien sûr que non Harry » répondit Tonks  
  
« C'est pas cela que je voulais dire Harry » s'empressa de dire Rémus voyant que l'air peiné de Harry à la suite de ses paroles.  
  
« Tu n'es pas l'objet d'une mission. Nous te surveillons depuis 2 mois à présent. Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte. Comme tu me l'as dit l'autre jour, nous sommes des amis tous les 3. »  
  
« Des amis proches » affirma Rémus.  
  
Harry ne les regardait pas, sachant qu'il avait parlé trop vite.  
  
« Je vais me changer pour l'entraînement et nous pourrons y aller. » dit il en entrant sans se retourner dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer.  
  
Rémus le regarda sortit sans rien dire alors que Tonks soupirait avant de prendre un toast elle aussi.  
  
« Je n'aurai pas du m'énerver de la sorte Rémus. Excuse moi » dit-elle, son regard elle aussi peiné de sa réaction puérile.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, je ne devais pas dire cela. Tu fais du bon travail avec lui. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait le faire mieux que toi. »  
  
Elle rougit au compliment, d'autant plus que peu de monde la complimentait de la sorte. A y réfléchir, les deux seules personnes qui agissaient de la sorte étaient justement Rémus et Harry qui encore moins que les autres la critiquait.  
  
« Allez je vais me préparer moi aussi, sinon tu serais capable de partir sans moi » déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre après avoir lancé un regard qui amusa Rémus.  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les trois sorciers traversaient les couloirs déserts et froid de Poudlard à cette heure de la nuit, le soleil étant loin d'être levé.  
  
« Je ne suis pas certain que tu verras quelque chose pour attraper le vif » indiqua Tonks à Harry alors qu'ils passaient les portes de l'école et que le vent qui soufflait les frigorifia aussitôt.  
  
« Brrr. il fait plus froid que je le pensais » s'empressa de dire Tonks, alors qu'ils venaient de faire quelques mètres à peine.  
  
« Il fallait mettre des vêtements plus chauds. Il ne fait pas chaud à cette heure et à cette période de l'année » se moqua légèrement Rémus, Harry regardant les étoiles au-dessus du stade, il semblait n'avoir pas entendu la plainte de Tonks.  
  
« Lance un sort de réchauffement permanent afin que tu ne ressente moins le froid sur toi » proposa Harry tout en contemplant les étoiles. Les deux sorciers le regardèrent étonnés.  
  
« Merci Harry, c'est une très bonne idée. Ce n'est pas comme certain qui s'attaque à la pauvre femme en détresse tout le temps » dit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à Rémus.  
  
« Qui ose attaquer une jeune femme en détresse ? » s'empressa de demander Harry avec un voix plus mélodieuse, entrant dans le jeu de l'aurore.  
  
« Lui est capable de faire un tel acte »répondit-elle en pointant un doigt vers Rémus qui restait sans rien dire entre amusement et autre chose d'indéfinissable sur le visage.  
  
« Très bien, si c'est lui le responsable de vos malheurs que je m'en vais le rosser de ce pas » affirma fièrement Harry en se rapprochant de Rémus qui ne bougeait pas attendant la réaction de Harry.  
  
Alors que le garçon allait être sur lui les quelques mètres les séparant diminuant, Rémus leur dit.  
  
« Ce n'est pas fini ces gamineries » son ton enjoué était dénué de tout reproche.  
  
Tonks se plaça près de Harry qui s'était arrêter devant Rémus et commença à rire bientôt suivit par les deux autres.  
  
« Tu vois comment il est. Tu lui donnes une cause à défendre, et il se lance sans réfléchir » déclara Rémus à l'adresse de Tonks.  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai » firent les deux plus jeunes en même temps ce qui fit sourire Rémus.  
  
« Je défends en priorité les personnes que j'aime dans mon entourage. Cela vous inclus donc tous les deux. De plus, c'était assez amusant. Il vaut mieux en rire maintenant. Car si tout se déroule comme il est prévu que cela se déroule, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour se détendre et surtout rire de la sorte » se défendit-il, même s'il n'en avait pas le besoin. Rémus comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
Le côté va-t-en guerre de James était de plus en plus contre balancé par le raisonnement de Lily. Chose qui ne s'était passé que très peu lors les premières années de Harry à Poudlard.  
  
Ils marchèrent sans bruit jusqu'au stade, où il récupérèrent balais et balles.  
  
« McGonagall m'a permis que tu puisses utiliser l'un des balais de l'école pour pouvoir t'entraîner. »  
  
Harry le regarda, se demandant si Rémus avait parler d'une chose le concernant. Le loup-garou sentant le regard du garçon sur lui-même s'il n'était pas en face de lui soupira.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lui ai pas révélé que tu n'avais pas de balai. Elle n'a pas eut de mal à concevoir que si quelqu'un te voyait pratiquer avec un éclair de feu, il ferait aussitôt le rapprochement » expliqua-t-il en grimaçant en voyant la réaction de Harry à la mention du précieux balai.  
  
« Malheureusement, je ne montrai plus jamais sur un éclair de feu » affirma- t-il avec détermination.  
  
« Tu peux t'en prendre un autre. Il est encore cher mais il n'ont pas fait mieux depuis en tout cas » proposa-t-il, mais il n'avait pas terminer sa phrase que Harry faisait non de la tête.  
  
« Sirius me l'avait offert, et maintenant tout comme lui, je ne le reverrai plus. » déclara-t-il lugubrement. « Si j'avais vraiment désiré le garder, il serait ici avec moi, tout comme les quelques livres et babioles qui ont survécu à l'explosion. » il souffla lourdement ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Tonks qui revenait avec la boite contenant les fameuses balles.  
  
« Tu penses à ton précieux balai Hein ? » l'interrogea-t-elle comprenant tout de suite de qui il était question.  
  
« Oui. Je disais à Rémus justement, que s'il n'est pas ici, c'est car son temps avec moi était révolu. Il appartenait à une époque que j'ai quittée après le ministère. » il soupira et voyant la tête des autres les rassura. « Il ne faut pas faire cette tête. Ce n'était qu'un balai. Il y a beaucoup d'autres chose bien plus importante dans le monde. Certes il y avait un attachement émotionnel. Mais il est remplaçable. » termina-t-il en retirant sa robe noir et en saisissant une combinaison de quidditch de l'école elle aussi.  
  
Rémus l'aida à l'enfiler et se rappela l'époque où il faisait de même avec James. Harry nota tout de suite une pointe de nostalgie dans ses yeux et sourit tristement.  
  
« Des souvenirs toujours présents Lunard » dit une voix presque similaire à celle de Harry mais avec un ton correspondant à James. « C'est marrant comme quoi l'histoire se répète » continua-t-il avant de se taire, Rémus le regardant toujours surpris quand cela se produisait.  
  
« Tu es prête Tonks ? » fit-il à l'intention de l'aurore qui le regardait soupçonneuse.  
  
« Comme je vais monter assez haut, je pensais que l'un d'entre vous deux allait me suivre à cause de l'obscurité. Et comme Rémus m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas vraiment non seulement un joueur de quidditch dans l'âme, mais en plus aime voler que modérément. »  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il vers Rémus qui à présent était aussi soupçonneux. Puis se retournant vers Tonks se rapprocha et lui chuchota, mais suffisamment fort pour Rémus l'entende : « En plus tu sais, à son âge, il faut faire attention quand on monte sur un balai » avant de regarder derrière lui pour voir si on le surveillait.  
  
Il vit bien sûr Rémus qui souriait toujours mais mi-agacé, mi-amusé par le commentaire, sachant en tout cas il l'espérait que Harry plaisantait. Il en eut la confirmation quand Harry commença à rire suivit de Tonks quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Riez, vous verrez quand vous aurez mon age avancé » les prévint-il « Vous aussi vous vous verrez » avant lui aussi de rire par contagion des deux autres.  
  
Quand le calme revint, Harry regarda par la fenêtre du vestiaire et vit le soleil se lever. Il pourrait voir plus facilement le vif, mais il savait aussi qu'au premier signe d'éveil dans le château, il allait devoir arrêter.  
  
« Tu as ma carte avec toi Rémus ? » demanda-t-il  
  
Rémus sortit un parchemin jauni par le temps et vierge de l'une de ses poches et l'activa. Le plan de Poudlard s'y afficha et il put observer que personne n'était dans les couloirs ou hors de son dortoir enfin pour les élèves. Certains professeurs étaient déjà debout, tout comme Rusard et Maugrey qui se baladaient dans les couloirs.  
  
« Tu peux y aller. Tous les élèves sont dans les dortoirs, et les fenêtres ne donnent pas sur le stade, excepté pour les Serpentards. Mais vu leurs dispositions, elles ne permettent pas de distinguer beaucoup de choses. Nous sommes donc couvert.  
  
« Néanmoins, tu devrais y aller maintenant si tu veux pratiquer un temps soit peu » l'avertit Tonks en lui tendant l'un des brossdur qu'elle avait prit dans la réserve de balai.  
  
Près d'une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le stade, après avoir rangé les balais, les balles et avoir fait le ménage derrière eux, si bien que personne ne pouvait deviner qu'une pratique avait eut lieu ce matin là.  
  
Rémus avait décidé d'arrêter, les premiers élèves quittant les dortoirs, des Serdaigle en premier, toujours près à se lever tôt pour aller étudier.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc paisiblement vers le château et leurs quartiers, Harry fatigué comme après chaque entraînement. Les deux années précédentes, ils n'avaient pas pratiqué énormément entre le tournoi, ses retenues avec Umbridge et enfin son interdiction d'intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor. Heureusement, McGonagall en lui rendant son balai à la fin de l'année d'avant suite au départ de Umbridge lui avait affirmé non sans joie qu'il pouvait jouer à nouveau dès la prochaine année.  
  
« Elle ne se doutait pas que la situation deviendrait aussi bizarre. » pensa-t-il  
  
« Au fait, qu'en est-il des décrets que Fudge et Dolores avait fait passé l'année dernière ? » demanda-t-il à Rémus alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers et croisaient plusieurs élèves, étonnés de les voir visiblement rentrer aussi tôt. A moins bien sûr qu'ils revenaient seulement d'ailleurs. En tout cela fut la première rumeur à naître en ce matin de dimanche dans la grande salle très clairsemée.  
  
« Les décrets ont été tous annulés par ordre personnel du ministre. » répondit Rémus dès qu'ils furent plus éloignés des élèves.  
  
« Fudge semble avoir oublier qu'il en était le principal auteur » continua Tonks.  
  
« Je crois qu'il a affirmé que c'était Dolores la responsable de tout. » dit Rémus en bûchant sur le prénom de son prédécesseur.  
  
« C'est pourtant lui qui a fait voter le premier décret qui l'autorisait à désigner un professeur s'il en manquait un » leur rappela Harry qui lui aussi montrait sa hargne pour le ministre « C'est d'ailleurs ce fait qui me permettra de le faire tomber. » affirma-t-il sous l'?il des deux personnes qui se demandaient ce qu'il insinuait par-là.  
  
Voyant leur air intrigué, il sourit et s'expliqua.  
  
« Il y a une faille dans l'action mené par le ministère l'année dernière. En tout cas, je le crois. Il faut que je le vérifie, mais si j'ai raison, je crois que nous allons rire. » fit-il en se frottant les mains ensemble de jubilation.  
  
« Et si tu as tort ? »  
  
Harry regarda Tonks qui venait de parler. Il n'était pas outré, et elle le savait bien.  
  
« Aucune importance. Si j'ai tort, je trouverai un autre moyen. D'ailleurs, cela n'est qu'une partie que ce dont il va lui tomber dessus à cette incapable de Fudge. Je veux aussi le laisser à sa place suffisamment longtemps pour lui montrer une chose que je lui réserve. Quelque chose en lien avec son statut de ministre de la magie de notre belle communauté » termina-t-il laissant une impression étrange sur Rémus et Tonks. Ils ne savaient pas ce que Harry préparait, mais cela n'était rien de bon pour le ministre, ils pourraient le jurer.  
  
Le reste du dimanche passa très bien. Harry travaillait sur des devoirs pour ses cours, et principalement pour les runes. Il passa aussi avec l'aide de Tonks à faire les mouvements des différents sorts qu'il étudiaient dans les différents cours.  
  
« Très bien Harry. Tu fais exactement le bon mouvement pour effectuer ce sort de transformation » le félicita-t-elle alors qu'ils devaient arrêter l'exercice, sa main droite commençant à trembler pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, ce qui le fit soupirer d'exaspération.  
  
« Espérons que cela cesse vite, car je n'arrive plus à supporter ceci » se lamenta-t-il, sa voix expriment une colère contrôlée.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser ce ton Harry. Comme tu nous l'as dit, ce qui est doit se passer doit se faire » répéta-telle les propres paroles du garçon « De plus, c'est moins important maintenant que nous avons découvert que tu es gaucher et .. »  
  
Elle stoppa et fit sursauter Harry qui ne la regardait pas qu'en elle frappa de sa main son front en jurant.  
  
« Qui a-t-il ? »  
  
« Comment j'ai été aussi sotte » s'insulta-t-elle. Elle regarda Harry qui ne comprenait pas. « Je suis entrain de te faire pratiquer la technique des différents sorts que tu étudies cette année avec cette baguette, ou plus précisément ce bout de bois » dit-elle en levant une baguette de bois toute simple. « C'est presque une perte de temps, car tu ne vas plus utiliser ta main droite, ta main gauche te permettant de lancer plus facilement des sorts dès qu'elle sera habituée à le faire. »  
  
« Tu as raison. Il faudrait mieux que je pratique avec cette main là » réalisa-t-il lui aussi, tout penaud d'avoir oublier ce fait récent il est vrai.  
  
« Dans ce cas, nous devrions dès maintenant t'exercer à faire les mouvements pour que cela soit naturel quand tu pourras à nouveau utiliser ta baguette. » proposa-t-elle, Harry répondant évidemment affirmativement à cette proposition.  
  
Ils passèrent donc ensuite le reste de la journée à cette tâche. Harry eut des difficultés au début à faire les mouvement même simple du Wingardium Leviosa. Pour lui, c'était assez bizarre, habitué à utiliser ce sort depuis des années à présent. Néanmoins au bout de plusieurs essais laborieux, il y parvint, et puis tout comme par magie, il réussi peu à peu à effectuer les mouvement de plus en plus naturellement.  
  
« Il faudra juste que tu t'entraîne à faire ces mouvements, puis rapidement ils deviendront parfaitement naturelles. Tout comme avec ta main droite » lui certifia-t-elle d'un ton expert qui le fit sourire. Même quand elle essayait d'être sérieuse, avec lui, il souriait de la sorte.  
  
Il se rendit compte alors, même s'il en était conscient depuis longtemps maintenant, qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit avec Ron et Hermione. Tonks était belle et bien devenu une amie très chère pour lui, tout comme ses deux amis, qui lui manquaient de plus en plus.  
  
Ce fut donc en plein apprentissage de sa nouvelle main, si nous pouvons le présenter de la sorte que Rémus les trouva en revenant d'une réunion avec Dumbledore à propos de l'ordre. Rémus étant toujours un membre des plus actif, malgré un emploi du temps chargé entre les cours et Harry.  
  
Harry justement était l'un des sujets les plus récurent au sein de l'ordre personne excepté plusieurs professeurs membres de l'ordre ne savait qu'il était à Poudlard.  
  
« Alors comment c'est passé la réunion ? » demanda aussitôt Tonks désirant les nouvelles fraîches.  
  
« Arthur est rentré hier de son voyage en Bulgarie pour le ministre et pour l'ordre par la même occasion. » répondit-il  
  
« Il a pu faire ce qu'il devait pour Dumbledore malgré la présence de Percy ? » questionna-t-elle à nouveau.  
  
Le soupire de Rémus fut éloquent.  
  
« Même s'il n'a pas autant de liberté comme s'il était seul, il a réussi à faire ce qu'il devait être fait pour l'ordre. Et pour être franc, les nouvelles ne sont pas rassurantes. »  
  
« Explique toi Lunard. A moins bien sûr que le vieux fou ne veut toujours pas que je sois mis au courant » se plaignit Harry. « Il me fait bien rire, car j'en connais peut-être plus que lui sur plusieurs sujets »  
  
Rémus sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de décider ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.  
  
« Disons qu'il y a des différences entre les informations du ministère bulgare et celles qu'a récolté Arthur auprès d'un des professeurs de Dumrstang qu'il a rencontré. » il fit une pause, les deux autres ne disant rien pour ne pas l'interrompre. « Il semble évident que Voldemort ou en tout cas des mangemorts sont responsables de la disparition de plusieurs sorciers au sein du ministère. Certains dans l'entourage assez proche du ministre de la magie. »révéla-t-il, affirmation accueilli avec intérêt par Harry. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.  
  
« Voldemort étant son pouvoir en dehors de frontière ne notre pays » dit-il avec dégoût et angoisse. « S'il parvient à infiltrer le ministère bulgare, il aura accès à l'une des meilleurs écoles de magie. Durmstang » termina-t- il  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
WheatuS : J'aime bien le comportement de Harry en général. Pour Dumbledore, il n'y a pas que le côté de Tom qui parle. Harry est aussi bien remonté contre son directeur. Pour sa tête, cela viendra assez rapidement maintenant, un peu plus de temps que pour Ron et Hermione. Pour la taille des chapitres, j'essaie de les faire de la même longueur.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : J'aime bien la chambre des secrets, tout comme la partie qu'il possède de Tom. Pour Tonks, moi aussi je l'imagine bien à Poufsouffle.  
  
Lord Aragoth :  
  
1 : Content que tu me lise, je sais le début est bizarre mais tu verras par la suite.  
  
2 : Faire revenir Lily aurait été un bon délire c'est vrai mais là c'est Tonks. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours une préférence pour Harry/Cho, mais je pense qu'ils se sont ratés dans le tome5 et ne pourront plus se voir de cette façon dans le futur. Dommage. Pour ta seconde fic, j'ai réussi à la trouver, et je te mettrai bientôt une review.  
  
3 : Je sais, je l'adore cette Dolores.  
  
4 : Exactement. Une double personnalité est banale alors qu'une quadruple c'est beaucoup mieux. Désolez pour te faire coucher plus tard. (Je suis comme toi, quand une fic me plais j'ai du mal à m'arrêter)  
  
5 : Merci des compliments.  
  
6 : Désolé, mais c'est vrai que je dissimule beaucoup de choses, voir énormément. Mais si je vous disais dès le début toutes l'histoire, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.  
  
7 : Je pense que tu as raison, il faut être dingue. Pour la prophétie, c'est une déformation. Voila ce qu'il se passe quand je passe un mois et demi à imaginer une histoire qui tient la route. Je m'emporte. J'ai toujours pensé, que le génie allait de pair avec la folie.  
  
8 : Contente.  
  
9 : Il est assez effrayant en effet, et d'ailleurs c'est entièrement voulu.  
  
10 : Content que ce chapitre te plait aussi.  
  
11 :J'imaginais bien ce genre de débat intérieur, la comparaison avec SdA est flatteur, à part que je ne m souvient pas dans le livre au numéro de Gollum avec lui-même.  
  
12 : Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie autant que moi Servilus. C'est vrai qu'il est énervant à la fin et que c'est tellement amusant de le voir dans le tourment.  
  
13 : Il va porter le voile jusqu'au chapitre 23 normalement. J'écris le 22 depuis hier soir.  
  
14 : J'espère que tes révisions ceux sont bien passé tout comme le reste.  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Alex : Pour répondre à tes questions, Harry va bientôt pouvoir faire de la magie comme avant. La partie de Tom en lui, Elvis lui donne un héritage particulier comme le don de fourchelangue et d'autres capacités des Serpentard. Pose tes autres questions, j'y répondrai. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien recevoir plus de review, mais on verra bien.  
  
Voila un nouveau chapitre encore de plus terminé.  
  
Merci à ma correctrice Obal qui me simplifie bien la vie.  
  
Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes ou non. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, phase de détente avant les deux prochains chapitres. Je suis certains qu'ils vont vos plaire.  
  
Allez vous savez quoi faire pour faire plaisir à l'auteur que je suis. Alors n'hésitez pas, tout comme pour les questions.  
  
Passez un bon week-end et à la prochaine.  
  
By By 


	19. Une nuit de découverte

Chapitre 19 : Une nuit de découverte.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, la routine s'emparant comme tous les ans de l'école. L'absence des jumeaux Weasley se faisait d'autant plus sentir, qu'ils étaient bien les seuls à essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Néanmoins, plusieurs élèves des différentes maisons s'étaient risqués à les remplacer, mais jusqu'à maintenant, s'étaient plus pertes et fracas pour les pauvres malheureux qui se retrouvaient en retenu à astiquer les trophées à la manière moldu ou autre travail d'intérêt général. S'en suivait une perte de points pour leurs maisons respectives. Comme cela touchait toutes les maisons y compris Serpentard contre toute attente, les répercutions étaient moindres, même si le nombre de retenues augmentaient de plus en plus.  
  
« Il semble en effet que le titre de troublions de Poudlard soit de mise et que la guerre pour l'obtenir est en passe d'embraser l'école » déclara sur Tonks amusée sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Repas pendant lequel, deux groupes de Serdaigle et de Serpentard s'étaient fait punir suite à l'utilisation inapproprié de bombasouse pour le premier et de problème de transformation pour le second.  
  
« Tu te trouves tout cela amusant ? » critiqua Maugrey, l'un des deux responsables du nombre élevé de retenue.  
  
Depuis son arrivé, Rusard le prenait mal et devenait encore plus odieux avec les élèves.  
  
Tonks regarda l'ancien auror en gardant son sérieux avant de détourner le regard vers Harry et à pouffer de rire. Rire qui augmenta suite aux grognements du sorcier derrière elle.  
  
La troisième semaine depuis la reprise des cours s'écoulait donc paisiblement. Plusieurs Gryffondors eurent un moment d'intense excitation. Alors que tous les élèves mangeaient dans la grande salle le repas du midi, une chouette entra dans la salle.  
  
Beaucoup d'élèves relevèrent la tête en la voyant arriver ou tout simplement comme ceux la regardant déjà. Le plus singulier étant le fait que les chouettes et autres hiboux ne pénétraient en ce lieu, que le matin en apportant le courier. Ils ne venaient pas à cette heure, étant trop occupés pour la plupart à dormir dans les recoins de la volière.  
  
« C'est Hedwige Hermione» s'exclama Ron en reconnaissant comme plusieurs autres élèves de sa maison la chouette de Harry. Elle était assez connue, sa caractéristique de blancheur étant assez rare pour son espèce.  
  
« Je l'ai remarqué » lui répondit la jeune fille d'un ton outré à croire qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'oiseau de leur ami.  
  
« Pas le peine de me parler de la sorte » s'offusqua-t-il, en lui lançant un regard noir qu'elle ignora trop occupé à voir où la chouette allait se diriger.  
  
Sans hésitation, et obéissant aux ordres de son maître, mais pas de gaieté de cœur, la fidèle chouette, tournoya 3 fois dans la grande salle, ses cercles rapetissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Puis soudain, elle plongea, avant de se percher prestement sur l'épaule du professeur de DCFM, Rémus Lupin.  
  
« Elle a une lettre pour Rémus » murmura pour elle-même Hermione en voyant son professeur détacher la lettre de la patte de la chouette et de lui donner à manger.  
  
Celle-ci lui mordilla les doigts comme elle le faisait à Harry, tout en restant installé sur son épaule.  
  
Ron le remarqua aussitôt, et à la tête de Hermione, c'était son cas aussi.  
  
« Elle fait cela exclusivement qu'à Harry » lui murmura-t-il essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres Gryffondor qui avaient reconnu eux aussi la chouette de Harry.  
  
« Elle doit lui apporter des nouvelles » continua-t-il d'un ton heureux.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête, visiblement pas d'accord avec les conclusions de Ron. Elle connaissait Hedwige comme caractérielle même envers Harry mais surtout obéissante et intelligente. Elle n'avait jamais eut ce genre de contact avec elle ou Ron et se demandait pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte avec Rémus.  
  
Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à elle, de la plus censée, l'ordre de Harry qu'elle agisse de la sorte, à la plus folle, Harry étant en vérité à la place de Rémus grâce à du polynectar.  
  
« Je crois que Ron va me prendre pour une folle si je lui révèle cette idée » cette perspective lui sautant au visage, elle décida donc de garder cette idée pour elle. Sans Harry, sa relation avec Ron devenait plus tendue. Personne ne se trouvait entre eux pour éviter les disputes à répétition, même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment sérieuses. Néanmoins, ils sentaient bien tous les deux qu'en l'absence de Harry, leurs rapports étaient différents.  
  
Ne voulant pas non plus semer le doute dans l'esprit de son ami, elle savait qu'il était parfois récalcitrant à de nombreuses choses et idées. Elle décida pour de bon, comme pour l'ensemble des éléments qu'elle avait réussi à réunir à garder ses informations pour elle seule en tout cas pour l'instant.  
  
Cette décision en tête, elle risqua un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, où Rémus se tenait toujours, la chouette perchée sur son épaule.  
  
Son regard croisa celui de Rémus, qui lui sourit avant de flatter les plumes de l'oiseau content qu'on s'occupe d'elle après un voyage pareil.  
  
Elle entendit Ron soupirer, et se retourna aussitôt vers lui. Il la regardait pensant qu'elle devait imaginer une théorie sur tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année. L'absence de Harry et la présence des 2 étrangers comme il les appelait en faisait bien sûr partie. A son expression, Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son idée de mener l'enquête.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas essayer d'arrêter de vouloir tout analyser constamment » s'emporta-t-il « et profiter du moment présent comme tout le monde. »  
  
Ses camarades de maison le regardèrent, puis Hermione qui avait rougit légèrement, embarrassée qu'il lui parle de cette façon devant tout le monde.  
  
Elle se ressaisit et avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, elle prit l'initiative.  
  
« Si ce n'est pas ton but de savoir où se trouve ton meilleur ami si j'ai bonne mémoire, je vais me débrouiller toute seule Ronald Weasley » lui cracha-t-elle. Elle se leva pour sortir comme une furie de la salle, avant de revenir et de lui lancer un verre de jus de citrouille.  
  
« Tiens, avec ça tu as maintenant une bonne raison pour te laver les yeux et les oreilles. Ce n'est pas car Harry est absent que tout est normal ici » s'emporta-t-elle  
  
Ron tout comme l'ensemble de la salle resta interloqué devant elle et la regarda s'en aller cette fois d'un pas rapide et assuré.  
  
En sortant, elle croisa Malfoy qui voulu répliquer mais il s'abstint en voyant le visage colérique de la jeune fille. Il préféra renoncer, et s'écarta de son chemin non sans se jurer intérieurement qu'il s'occuperait d'elle maintenant que Potter n'était plus présent.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant lesquelles, la préfète de 6ème année de Gryffondor ne parla presque plus à son ami et collègue de travail préfet Ron Weasley. Elle utilisa son temps libre afin de faire des recherches dans sa maison tout comme pour les Serdaigles, la bibliothèque. Elle recherchait des indices lui permettant d'identifier la personne qui accompagnait Tonks dans toute l'école. Elle était arrivée à penser avec certitude que la femme était belle et bien l'aurore qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis King Cross en juin dernier.  
  
Elle avait appris par le père de Ron qu'elle n'était plus au ministère depuis mi-juillet, comme par hasard la période de disparition de Harry. Elle avait émit l'hypothèse que Dumbledore devait l'avoir envoyer en mission pour l'ordre, peut-être même dans le cadre de la protection de Harry. En tout cas, elle était persuadée que l'excuse des vacances en récupération de son séjour à St Mangouste donné au ministère, chose que Arthur Weasley avait révélé était une couverture.  
  
L'interrogation était de savoir qu'elle était sa mission et son rapport avec ses activités actuelles.  
  
Une autre possibilité envisagée, était que la personne avec elle justement était Harry. L'hypothèse du polynectar restait possible, mais depuis le faux Maugrey, inconsciemment en tout cas, tout le monde y compris les professeurs faisaient attention aux nouveaux venus. De plus, suite aux cours avec Rémus elle venait à la conclusion que c'était bel et bien le maraudeur. Son mode d'expression et sa dialectique de cours restait la même que 3 ans auparavant. Elle doutait aussi que même s'il était vraiment doué en DCFM, Harry aurait des difficultés à enseigner à des dernières années. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait fait dans le cadre de l'AD, mais là il s'agissait de cours entier. La présence des Serpentards dans les cours entravait d'autant plus sérieusement cette hypothèse, Harry ayant toujours eut des problèmes avec cette maison.  
  
De ce fait, la nouvelle hypothèse était plus plausible. Néanmoins, l'attitude du garçon à son égard dans le Poudlard Express d'un côté et à l'école de l'autre, lui posait problème. Au prime abord, elle avait tout de suite pensé à un sale serpent en l'entendant. Son comportement par la suite la surprenait et l'intriguait.  
  
« Harry n'a jamais été un bon comédien. En tout cas pas jusqu'à maintenant. » se dit-elle « Ses colères de l'année dernière était réelles et non imaginaires. Son comportement actuellement me semble réel lui aussi »  
  
Elle resta pensive, assise dans la bibliothèque, celle-ci se vidant silencieusement sous l'œil de Mme Pince qui faisait le tour des allées pour surveiller les élèves. Quand elle arriva à la table de Hermione, elle sourit en voyant l'une des plus assidue élève depuis des années. Même si la bibliothécaire, pensait sérieusement que même les plus amoureux des livres devraient s'oxygéner un peu et ne pas passer tout leur temps libre dans cet endroit.  
  
Pendant qu'elle retournait dans son dortoir, l'heure de dormir étant dépassée depuis assez longtemps, à l'autre bout du château, la soirée était loin de se terminer.  
  
Alors qu'ils cherchaient depuis maintenant près de 3 heures la fameuse pièce, Tonks s'arrêta soudainement, un remord de la situation actuelle lui revenant à l'esprit.  
  
« Rémus me fait confiance, et je profite qu'il soit indisponible cette nuit pour faire quelque chose non seulement de répréhensible mais qui peut s'avérer dangereux pour moi comme pour Harry » pensa-t-elle, alors que Harry qui ayant remarqué qu'elle ne le suivait plus s'était retourné et lui faisait face.  
  
Elle se demandait bien comment elle s'était encore laissé emporté, tout comme plusieurs semaines auparavant avec l'épisode du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
« Tout simplement qu'avec ou sans toi, il y serait allé de toute manière » la réponse lui venant de son esprit même, par une partie de sa conscience. « Oui mais Rémus sera déçu par mon comportement quand il l'apprendra »se plaignit-elle  
  
« Il serait encore plus furieux si tu laissais Harry seul dans la situation actuelle. Poudlard reste un endroit dangereux, d'autant plus quand on n'a pas de baguette comme lui »  
  
« Il y a un problème ? » fit la voix de Harry en murmurant pour faire le moins de bruit possible. La carte du maraudeur permettait de pouvoir éviter Maugrey, Rusard ou les autres professeurs, mais on pouvait toujours les entendre.  
  
« Non, mais... en fait... » hésita-t-elle  
  
« Nous expliquerons à Rémus quand nous aurons trouvé ce que nous cherchons. Mais le connaissant, il n'aurait jamais laissé chercher la salle en question » essaya-t-il de la rassurer comprenant le problème.  
  
Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Rémus allait sûrement les disputer comme Mme Weasley le faisait avec ses deux jumeaux de fils quand ils faisaient une bêtise.  
  
« Non, décidément non. Je ne peux pas lui dire non plus que Rémus ne serait pas d'accord que l'on recherche cette salle dans la mesure qu'elle est exclusivement réservée à l'usage du directeur de Poudlard et à lui seul. Que théoriquement seul le directeur pouvait y accéder et utiliser les différents éléments s'y trouvant ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comment il connaissait l'existence de cette salle et comment il espérait pouvoir y accéder alors qu'il n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard, même s'y en un sens, cela serait peut-être le cas dans un futur plus ou moins lointain. Non il ne le pouvait décidément pas. » enfin c'était la conclusion qui lui sautait aux yeux alors qu'ils s'observaient tous les deux se posant des questions plus ou moins similaires.  
  
Il soupira notant les yeux de Tonks le fixant sans broncher. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait lui poser. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Ne sachant que faire, il regarda rapidement la carte, et voyant que la voie était libre jusqu'à une ancienne salle de cours un peu à l'écart dans le couloir quelques mètres plus loin, il l'agrippa par le bras, et elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à la porte de la pièce.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit doucement et sans bruit, puis après un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et de chaque côté du couloir, ils entrèrent. Tonks ferma la porte derrière elle, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit chose qu'elle arriva à faire, puis ils s'installèrent le mieux qu'ils le purent pour discuter de la conduite à tenir.  
  
« Je maintiens que nous aurions du prévenir Rémus de nos attentions »commença Tonks en élevant un peu trop la voix au goût de Harry qui lança un coup d'œil à la carte. Il n'y avait que 3 points se déplaçant. Rusard, Miss Teigne le devançant et Maugrey se baladaient dans les différents couloirs du château.  
  
« Essaye de ne pas élever trop la voix, il ne faudrait pas que l'on nous surprenne. Car je ne veux pas être obligé à avouer que nous essayons de trouver une salle qui n'existe théoriquement pas » s'empressa de lui dire alors qu'elle secouait la tête, les deux mains pressées sur sa bouche.  
  
La situation était si cocasse, que Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant l'aurore qui était en le voulant ou non l'unes des seules personnes capables de le faire sourire en toute circonstance.  
  
« Je tacherai de faire attention, mais tu dois m'en dire plus. » exigea-t- elle d'une manière qui impressionna sur le coup Harry avant de penser que c'était en réalité sa manière d'agir en tant qu'aurore qui prenait le dessus.  
  
« Très bien. Nous allons essayer de trouver La Bibliothèque » accentuant le dernier terme, qui fit tout de suite comprendre à Tonks qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bibliothèque courante, y compris de la section interdite.  
  
« Et comment connais-tu son existence ? » demanda-t-elle se doutant qu'il disait la vérité sur l'existence de celle-ci. Elle était en sa compagnie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il avait raison.  
  
«Je peux simplement te dire, que » il hésita, puis sachant qu'elle comprendrait, il lui répondit. « C'est Adam qui me la dit » dit-il d'un ton joyeux tel un enfant content de lui-même qui la surprit au début. D'ailleurs ce fut son expression en dessous de sa cagoule avant de sourire de la façon dont Harry s'était exprimé.  
  
« Allons-y sinon nous allons y passer la nuit » s'empressa de dire Harry de peur que Tonks change entièrement d'avis et le force à retourner dans leurs quartiers. Elle n'était pas consciente de pouvoir influencer le garçon relativement facilement.  
  
Tonks respira profondément, pas convaincue entièrement que cacher leur acte à Rémus était bon. Néanmoins elle se leva et suivit Harry hors de la pièce, et l'accompagna dans sa quête de la bibliothèque.  
  
Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se rappelait les paroles de Rémus peu de temps après l'anniversaire de Harry.  
  
« Rémus a fait mention d'une bibliothèque que seul le directeur pouvait utiliser » murmura-t-elle à Harry alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant un mur et l'auscultait de la main.  
  
Il se retourna et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'elle distinguait faiblement de l'intérêt.  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment il est entré en possession de cette information, mais en effet, nous cherchons bien cette bibliothèque. Et d'ailleurs, je sens que nous nous rapprochons du but » continua-t-il  
  
Elle le regarda continuer son travail d'inspection du mur réalisant qu'il n'était pas si troublé que cela par cette information.  
  
« Le vieux fou a toujours tendance à faire trop facilement confiance aux gens. Je ne dis pas par-là que Rémus n'est pas digne de confiance, mais théoriquement il n'y a que le directeur actuel de Poudlard et ses prédécesseurs qui connaissent son existence. Avec nous trois, cela fait 3 de plus ou plus précisément 3 de trop. » il regarda de chaque côté du couloir puis sa carte. Il fit ensuite une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il retira sa cagoule qu'il rangea dans une de ses poches et regarda Tonks stupéfaite.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Les tableaux dorment et de toute façon ils ne sont pas tous dangereux pour notre petit secret. Et les fantômes je n'en parle pas. Ils savent ce qu'ils peuvent révéler ou pas » rajouta-t-il un sourire pensif sur le visage.  
  
Tonks le voyant fit de même et découvrit sa tête.  
  
«Nous serons plus à l'aise, surtout qu'en pleine nuit, l'utilisation des cagoules n'est pas vraiment commode. »  
  
« C'est vrai » répondit-il  
  
« Nous allons où maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle intrigué. Harry l'avait conduit par des couloirs pour la plupart inconnue pour elle, certains ne figurant même pas sur la carte qu'ils utilisaient.  
  
« Il faudrait peut-être l'actualiser ? » lui fit-elle remarqué alors qu'ils débouchaient à l'aide d'un escalier dérobé en plein milieu du 4ème étage.  
  
Harry la regarda et secoua la tête moins certain de la façon de répondre.  
  
« Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne connais pas les charmes utilisés dans la fabrication de la carte. Pour en modifier le contenu, il va falloir demander l'aide de Rémus. En espérant qu'il se souvienne des différents sorts qu'ils avaient utilisés à l'époque. Ce qui n'est pas certain quand j'y pense. Enfin on verra bien, mais en attendant nous allons faire sans » son ton réaliste et fataliste la fit sourire. Sourire qui se crispa en voyant Harry redevenir sérieux, les yeux bloqués sur la carte.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une question, qu'il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour la réduire au silence et lui ordonna de le suivre rapidement et silencieusement.  
  
Ils parcouraient le plus vite possible le long couloir du 4ème étage, cherchant un lieu pour se cacher. Rusard arrivait dans cette direction, et Harry se maudissait d'avoir été si imprudent. Il gardait un œil sur lui et Maugrey depuis le début de l'expédition et là il venait de se faire surprendre. Enfin presque.  
  
« Il n'y a pas de salle nous permettant de nous abriter » pensa-t-il alors qu'il passait devant une tenture au couleur bleu nuit. Il pila net, sentant qu'il y avait une solution. Tonks lui rentra presque dedans, et il fut les réflexe d'attrapeur à Harry pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de bruit et face courir le concierge.  
  
Il l'aida à se relever, voyant sur le visage de Tonks une certaine gêne du problème causé. Elle pensait que Rusard allait les trouver, chose qui n'était pas si ennuyeuse car après tout elle était une aurore. Certes elle ne devait pas se trouver à Poudlard enfin pas officiellement mais quand même. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner en entendant le miaulement proche de Miss Teigne, Harry lui saisit le bras et l'attira à lui, l'entraînant avec lui, les faisant traverser le rideau.  
  
Elle sentit un froid la recouvrir à cet instant comme si elle était transpercer par de l'eau froide de part en part, avant que tout ne devienne noir devant ses yeux. Puis plus rien, plus de sensation.  
  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce vide de tous meubles et de toutes décorations extérieures excepté une tenture de la même couleur et matière derrière l'endroit où elle était assise par terre, Harry la regardant de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.  
  
« Ne fait pas cette tête, je vais bien » se sentit obliger de le rassurer. « Et dire que c'est moi qui doit te surveiller et que c'est toi qui nous sort des problèmes. Tu ne trouves pas cela ironique ? » lui fit-elle remarqué, amusé par cela.  
  
Il la fixa ne sachant que répondre. Il lui parlait aussi facilement qu'à Ron et Hermione, voir plus. Elle n'avait pas certains des préjugés que possédaient ses amis malgré leur sollicitude. Leur difficulté a accepté son don de fourchelangue était le parfait exemple. Tonks ayant été victime de préjugé en rapport avec son don puis de sa maladresse chronique comprenait ce différent signifiait.  
  
« Nous sommes où ? tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, son regard dirigé vers la porte se trouvant en face d'elle.  
  
Elle sentit Harry se raidir au côté d'elle se demandant la raison véritable, car elle pensait sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.  
  
« Nulle part, nous sommes nulle part. » lui révéla-t-il, le visage plus blanc qu'un fantôme. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, surtout prenant en compte le teint déjà blanc du jeune homme actuellement. Il la fixa intensément et lui demanda « Ne parle jamais de cet endroit à quelqu'un. »  
  
Elle comprit qu'il était plus que sérieux et fut à la fois étonné du ton catégorique. Elle réalisa que quelque chose de particulier existait dans cette salle, et que Harry était visiblement très secoué en y rentrant. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait agir de la sorte.  
  
Ceux furent les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent avant de reprendre le chemin de la teinture qui les transporta vers le 4ème étage qu'ils avaient quitté une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Le chemin étant libre, ils reprirent leur viré nocturne, le regard sur la carte afin de savoir si la voie était libre.  
  
Néanmoins, alors qu'ils reprenaient le cour de leur expédition, Tonks se posait énormément de questions sur la fameuse salle qui avait tant marqué Harry.  
  
Au bout de 2 autres heures de recherches, ils trouvèrent enfin l'entré de la salle tant convoitée. Tonks en vérité ignorait où ils se trouvaient dans le château mais faisait confiance à Harry pour la guider. La carte n'étant plus vraiment utile, car ils utilisaient maintenant des couloirs inconnus des maraudeurs. Autant dire que la salle était bien dissimulée.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans un couloir qui se terminait par une impasse. Tonks gémit, pensant qu'ils avaient fait tout un long chemin pour rien.  
  
L'expression de dépit de l'aurore fit sourire Harry, qui une fois l'attention de Tonks revenu sur lui, lui pointa du doigt, les divers tableaux ornant les murs de couloir. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Tonks sursauta en réalisant une chose d'inhabituel pour eux et de parfaitement habituel pour les moldus.  
  
« Les tableaux ne sont pas enchantés » dit-elle ardemment, amusé par cela. « C'est l'une des rares fois que j'en vois. Je me rappelle la première fois, lors d'une visite chez de la famille de mon père. J'avais beau regarder les tableaux de leur salle sous tous les angles, ils ne bougeaient pas. D'ailleurs je me suis fait gronder par ma mère après les avoir touché et déclaré que ce n'était pas des vrais tableaux. » continua-t-elle amusé par ce souvenir de son enfance. Alors qu'elle n'était pas encore appelé Miss catastrophe par certains membres de sa famille ou ses condisciples.  
  
« Oh bébé Tonks a été punis » se moqua Harry d'une voix enfantine qui fit naître un sourire crisper sur le visage de l'intéressé.  
  
« Facile pour toi de te moquer de moi » s'offusqua-t-elle outré par les paroles du garçon qui se figea ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il plaisantait, et devait l'avoir blesser sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, il entendit le rire de son amie, amusé de son désarroi. Il en fut encore plus stupéfait ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Devinant qu'il ne savais plus quoi faire, elle décida de l'aider et d'arrêter de le torturer.  
  
« Je vais bien. Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'était vraiment trop drôle. » se moqua-t-elle « A chacun son tour Harry »  
  
Il resta stupéfait, mais rassuré par ses paroles.  
  
« Assez bavardé, nous devons trouver l'entrée, car entrée, il y a en tout cas c'est ce que tu penses » dit-elle d'un ton des plus sérieux. L'aurore sérieuse était de retour en ce moment précis.  
  
« Je pense que ces tableaux ne sont pas là par hasard » désignant à nouveau les tableaux.  
  
« Ils sont normaux. Je pensait qu'il n'y en avait pas ici »  
  
« Si. Beaucoup ne sont pas enchantés, mais généralement, ils sont disposés dans des endroits pas très fréquentés. De plus, nous ne faisons pas très attention à tous les tableaux. Alors si certains ne semblent pas bougés à nos yeux, nous pensons que les personnages sont en vadrouille ou autre. Non. Je suis persuadé que nous ne les remarquons même pas. » son raisonnement tenait bon la route.  
  
Il se tut quelques secondes pensif avant de reprendre.  
  
« C'est l'un des problèmes prouvant la déchéance des sorciers. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, il ne font pas attention à la beauté des lieux comme Poudlard par exemple car ils s'habituent ou pensent être habitués à tout. Il n'y a réellement que les élèves d'origine ou ayant des parents d'origine moldu qui font le plus attention aux choses et personnes. Car même s'ils sont baignés dans notre univers, une petite partie de l'être a conscience qu'il y a autre chose, et que donc que notre monde recèle toujours des mystères à explorer et des merveilles à découvrir. »  
  
Les mots à fois judicieux et peu glorieux pour certains sorciers, vinrent à l'esprit de Harry d'une façon simple, normal même. Une simple constatation du mouvement générale des sorciers qui pouvait à long terme les envoyer vers leur perte tout comme nombre de civilisation de part le monde et les âges, sorcier et moldu confondus.  
  
Tonks resta interdite devant ses paroles. Elle le regarda vraiment interloqué. Un silence s'installa entre eux, avant qu'elle ne réagisse en premier.  
  
« C'est vrai, tu as raison Harry. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne font plus attention à la magie de notre monde. » concéda-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'il avait tout à fait raison.  
  
« Nous faisons quoi à présent » reprit-elle, assez impatiente à présent de découvrir la bibliothèque.  
  
« Elle doit être derrière l'un des toiles » pensa-t-il tout haut  
  
« Oui mais laquelle. Il y en a plusieurs »fit-elle en regardant la dizaine de toile sur les murs.  
  
Ils passèrent devant les différents tableaux, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant celui que Harry considéra comme le plus intéressant.  
  
« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est là ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, vraiment surprise en voyant le tableau devant lequel se trouvait Harry.  
  
« Je crois que si. C'est la plus logique des possibilités et en même temps la plus normale » lui répondit-il, les yeux toujours fixé sur la toile, représentant une bibliothèque.  
  
« Comment faisons-nous pour vérifier si c'est bien ici ? »toujours incrédule devant l'incroyable selon elle.  
  
Elle vit alors Harry se rapprocher du tableau et marmonner quelque chose devant celui-ci. Elle voulu lui poser une question, mais s'interrompit en le voyant reculer et revenir à sa hauteur. Il la regarda, lui sourit et lui montra le tableau qui devant eux, devint de plus en plus trouble, jusqu'à faire place à une sorte de liquide onduleux d'un gris foncé tirant vers le noir qui se stabilisa, avant de reprendre consistance sous la forme d'une porte noire sans serrure, sans gons et sans poignée.  
  
Elle resta à regarder la porte se demandant comment elle s'ouvrait, et eut la réponse en voyant Harry y mettre sa main gauche en plein milieu. La porte vibra tout d'un coup, Harry retira sa main et fit deux pas en arrière s'éloignant.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers Tonks et voyant son air intrigué et perplexe, lui sourit pour la rassurer.  
  
Elle lui sourit en retour avant qu'une faible lueur provenant de l'endroit où Harry avait posé sa main attira son regard. Une lumière bleuté en sortie, dessinant le contour de la main de Harry. La lumière devint de plus en plus brillante, jusqu'à les aveugler. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, la porte avait disparu laissant l'entrée ouverte pour eux.  
  
Aucune lumière ne leur parvenait de l'intérieur, ce qui ne rassurait pas Tonks. En temps normal, elle était souvent frénétique à allé de l'avant, mais là elle n'était pas seule. Surtout que Harry avait une tendance folle à ce mettre dans des guêpiers pas possible. Elle l'interrogea du regard. A son expression, elle comprit qu'il allait y aller. Elle lui fit un signe de tête d'approbation et elle le suivit à l'intérieur.  
  
Il se trouvait à cet instant précis à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce. Sur le mur en face d'eux se trouvait un cadre une inscription y figurant. Le contenu de la pièce était assez spartiate. Dans un coin se trouvait une table qui prenait presque toute la largeur du mur. Elle était recouverte de plusieurs livres et parchemins, de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre plus ou moins usés par le temps. Une seule et unique chaise prouvait le fait qu'en théorie une seule personne y entrait à la fois. A l'opposé de la table, un escalier en colimaçon descendait l'obscurité régnait en dessous.  
  
« Nous y sommes cette fois. » dit Harry avant de se retourner pour faire face à Tonks et lui révéler « Bienvenue dans la bibliothèque de Poufsoufle. Dernière chose qu'elle a légué à Poudlard. »  
  
Voyant qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, il lui donna un éclaircissement.  
  
« C'est l'une des dernières choses qu'elle a fait pour Poudlard. Elle désirait faire de cette école, son école un centre incontournable de notre monde. Elle a donc saisit l'occasion de la destruction de la grande bibliothèque du ministère pour initier cette bibliothèque. Rowena et Godric l'ont aidé bien sûr, tout comme l'ensemble des directeurs qui lui ont succédés à la tête de l'école dont l'un des buts était de faire prospérer la bibliothèque en y ajoutant des livres magiques ou non. » il laissa le temps à Tonks d'assimiler les informations.  
  
« Elle a donc été créée par les fondateurs mais pas pour l'usage des étudiants » s'exclama-t-elle incrédule « C'est un peu dommage »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais sa fonction première est la conservation des livres. La conservation à tout jamais de la mémoire de notre communauté pour l'éternité. D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose, car autant beaucoup des livres ici présents sont inoffensifs, autant certains sont parmi les plus puissants et les plus dangereux jamais écrit. » son ton était redevenu sérieux et grave. « Des livres que même Dumbledore et Voldemort s'il avait encore toute sa santé mentale n'oserait utiliser. » son regard était à présent dans le vague à contempler l'inscription dans le cadre.  
  
Il se retourna vers Tonks qui comprit que ses paroles n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.  
  
« Certains pouvoirs ne devraient jamais être libérés. Et prions le ciel pour qu'ils ne le soient plus. Malheureusement je crains qu'il soit déjà trop tard. » termina-t-il pour lui-même  
  
« Nous ferions mieux de commencer dès à présent nos recherches » proposa-t- elle rompant le silence entre eux. Comprenant que le silence de Harry signifiait une chose importante.  
  
« Tu as raison, viens, nous allons voir quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant » lui dit-il alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le petit escalier et descendait au niveau inférieur, où la lumière apparu devant eux pour les éclairé, révélant une salle beaucoup plus vaste, composée d'allées de tables, étagères, colonnes et tous les meubles susceptibles de pouvoir contenir des livres, des rouleaux de parchemins, voir comme ils allaient le constater par la suite des tablettes en pierre. Toutes les époques semblaient enchevêtrées, livres magiques côtoyant des livres moldus. La connaissance du monde moldu devait être aussi conservée dans une commune mesure. D'ailleurs tout un secteur était réservé à l'histoire et à la philosophie des moldu qui en beaucoup de points étaient plus que similaire avec l'histoire et surtout la philosophie et le mode de pensée des sorciers.  
  
Harry se dirigea sans savoir où il allait, suivant ses pieds pour être honnête. Tonks ne posaient pas de questions même si elle se brûlait les lèvres pour ne pas le faire. Elle ressentait une sorte de plénitude en ce lieu qui la rassurait.  
  
Harry trouva au bout de longues minutes de marche la principale chose qu'il voulait vérifier. Il se tenait devant un autre cadre sur le mur, le seul mur si on regardait qui ne portait pas d'étagère. Le cadre faisait un bon mètre de haut pour 50 cm de largeur. Il contenait un grand parchemin non vieilli par les méfaits du temps. L'écriture s'y trouvant prouvait du caractère officiel de celui-ci. Il devait avoir une importance pour ce trouver exposer de la sorte dans cet endroit.  
  
Il sourit en reconnaissant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
  
« C'est exactement de quoi j'avais besoin » annonça-t-il tout content alors que Tonks qui le suivait était arrivait à ses côtés et regardait d'un œil intrigué le parchemin.  
  
Elle se demandait comment un vieux parchemin pouvait aider Harry dans l'un des projets qui le tenait à cœur. Elle le fixa, analysant les détails apparents pouvant la mettre sur la voix. Elle s'arrêta sur le bas, devant les signatures des sorciers prenant part à ce qu'elle déterminait comme une sorte de contrat. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant les noms de 4 d'entre eux.  
  
« Oui, ceux sont les signatures des fondateurs » lui confirma Harry «Les autres sont celles du ministre de la magie de l'époque et de 3 des ses hauts responsables. Avec 4 sorciers des deux côtés, cela devenait des plus officiels »  
  
« Que cela représente-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle toujours intrigué  
  
« C'est la chartre établissant les rapports entre Poudlard et le ministère. Grâce elle, Poudlard devenait l'école disons officiel du ministère. C'est le rattachement que tous le monde espérait afin que l'école perdure plus sereinement dans le temps. Elle contient notamment les clauses expliquant les rapports de force avec le ministère et les prérogatives de chacun. La principale chose à savoir est que contrairement à ce que le ministre a fait et a dit l'année dernière, il n'en avait aucun droit. Cette chartre stipule bien, que le ministère n'a as le droit d'intervenir dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Des ordres provenant du ministre même sont hors la loi à Poudlard. » il s'arrêta laissant le temps à Tonks de comprendre ce qu'il disait.  
  
« Tu veux dire que les directives du ministre sont non légales ? »  
  
« Non seulement elles sont illégales, mais a fait ce que nous pouvons appeler un abus d'autorité de part sa fonction, violant systématiquement une loi car la chartre peut être considéré comme une loi. Il s'est donc placé en position de faiblesse et cela il va le comprendre assez vite devant un problème qui va le suivre durant longtemps. » expliqua-t-il  
  
« Je peux t'assurer que quand j'aurai terminé, nous devrons trouver un nouveau ministre de la magie. » son sourire carnassier provenant de la partie de Voldemort, illuminait son visage, toujours centré sur le parchemin. Il jubilait presque. Trop content d'avoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il suspectait l'existence de la chartre mais désirait la cette confirmation avant de passer à l'attaque.  
  
« Comment cela va t'aider ? » Tonks le regardant perplexe « Cette chartre est-elle toujours valable ? »  
  
«Bien sûr qu'elle est toujours d'actualité. Il est d'ailleurs bien précisé que le ministère ne doit pas utiliser l'école pour son intérêt politique ou autre. Les décisions prisent par le ministère pour l'école sont illégales et n'ont aucune valeur pour le directeur, les professeurs et les élèves. Elle dit aussi que le directeurs a les pleins pouvoirs ici. Il ne rend des comptes à personnes et reçoit donc pas d'ordre de l'extérieur. »  
  
« Le directeur est pourtant contrôler en tout cas plus ou moins par le conseil d'administration »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un juron en entendant cela qui la fit sursauter.  
  
« Tu as oublié cela on dirait ? »  
  
« Non, pas du tout. En vérité, cela est une aberration. C'est un disfonctionnement du système. Malheureusement, à un moment donné, le directeur n'a pas trouvé cette salle. Et le ministère en a profité pour instauré une sorte de conseil d'administration. Quand le directeur a compris que cela était illégale car le ministère pensait pouvoir rentrer par ce moyen à Poudlard, il s'est manifesté. Malheureusement, il n'est pas parvenu à imposer le retour en arrière. Les directeurs ne sont pas tous les meilleurs. La seule chose qu'il est parvenu à faire, c'est de limiter le pouvoir du conseil d'administration suffisamment pour n'être pas trop entraver ses pouvoirs. »  
  
« Et il a laissé faire sans rien dire » s'énerva Tonks de la passivité du directeur.  
  
« Pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas la grandeur nécessaire pour les obliger à retourner en arrière. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que cela change aussi » la rassura-t-il.  
  
Elle parut rassuré par ses paroles, consciente qu'il allait sûrement faire beaucoup de bruit quand il passerait à l'attaque car elle savait qu'il le ferait.  
  
« D'accord, mais si je peux me permettre, comment tu nous as fait rentrer ici alors que comme tu l'as dit, il semble même que certains directeurs à trouver cette salle et que toi tu y es rentré si facilement. »  
  
Harry resta muet. Il ne pouvait lui dire certaines choses qu'il ignorait pour la plupart. Elle nota qu'il cherchait une idée logique et fronça les sourcil se demandant ce qu'il voulait caché.  
  
« Je ne peux pas tout te révéler. Je ne connais d'ailleurs pas tous les détails. Mais je peux te dire tout simplement que je ne suis pas le premier à venir en ce lieu. Quelqu'un d'autre est venu avant »  
  
Les paroles de Harry pouvaient paraître énigmatiques, mais Tonks compris à qui il faisait allusion.  
  
« Adam » murmura-t-elle  
  
A l'évocation de ce nom, Harry se retourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête positif.  
  
« Il est venu ici à son époque pour des raisons qui devaient lui être importantes. » déclara-t-il spéculant. Il n'avait pas la mémoire de son ancêtre, heureusement d'ailleurs pour ses nuits sans cauchemar actuel.  
  
Tonks resta dubitative, pensant qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres informations n'insista pas, en tout cas pour le moment.  
  
Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans la première salle avant de descendre en utilisant l'un des 4 escaliers se trouvant à l'un des coins de la salle. Ils continuèrent à explorer la bibliothèque et en utilisant l'escalier le plus proche d'eux, il débouchèrent vers la salle de dessous qui était encore plus grande que la précédente. Les 4 escaliers placés dans les coins de la salle du dessus tombaient non sur le milieu de la salle, mais plutôt dans l'un des coins.  
  
La salle était moins éclairé que l'autre, afin que les livres ne soient pas agressé par la lumière. Malgré le fait que ces livres étaient encore plus anciens et donc n'avaient pas été utilisé ou consulté depuis fort longtemps, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière dessus comme d'ailleurs sur l'ensemble de la salle.  
  
Tonks l'observant compris à quoi il devait penser formula une hypothèse.  
  
« Soit les elfes de maisons viennent ici de temps en temps pour dépoussiérer, soit des sorts de conservations ont été utilisés pour que ceci reste le plus propre possible »  
  
« Je ne pense pas que les elfes de maisons ont accès à cette pièce. Elle est bien trop précieuse » décréta fermement Harry, ton qui la surprit  
  
« Je crois d'ailleurs avoir détecté un sort complexe permettant de condamner l'accès à la pièce à la magie des elfes de maisons, tout comme dans certaines autres pièces du château »  
  
En disant cela, il scrutait alternativement plusieurs points de la salle comme recherchant une preuve confirmant ses soupçons.  
  
Tonks essaya de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, elle ne sentait rien d'inhabituelle. Il est vrai qu'elle ressentait plus qu'ailleurs la présence de sortilèges de protections pour la plupart comme on l'avait appris à le faire dans sa formation d'auror. Néanmoins, elle ne ressentait rien de précis ici. Alors comment Harry pouvait ressentir quelque chose dont elle ignorait l'existence. Il fallait aussi ajouter que la magie des elfes de maisons n'étaient pas vraiment enseigné. Elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir lu ou entendu quelque chose sur la-dessus.  
  
Ils passèrent dans plusieurs rayons, similaires à un véritable labyrinthe constitué d'étagère et d'armoire de livre de toutes les tailles, de toutes les langues et de toutes les origines.  
  
« Il faudrait toute une vie pour étudier ses livres » s'empressa de dire Tonks alors qu'elle soufflait, le dos se reposant sur un mur. Ils venaient de s'arrêter alors qu'ils avaient traversé la salle par son milieu et découvrant des escaliers aux autres coins allant vers le bas tout comme dans la sale du haut.  
  
« Une vie de Nicolas Flammel tu devrais dire. Et encore, ce n'est pas certain que cela suffise pour les lire tous. Mais la plupart oui » rectifia- t-il amusé de voir la grimace de Tonks devant la tâche qui rebuterait même la grande dévoreuse de livre devant l'éternel Hermione Granger.  
  
Elle sourit même si elle voulait se retenir. Elle trouvait assez bizarre qu'il se moque ainsi des défauts ou plutôt du caractère de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Le château risque de bientôt de se réveiller et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps ils nous faudra pour atteindre nos quartiers ou la grande salle. » elle dit cela en laissant échapper un bâillement normal quand l'on sait qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit qui n'était pas encore terminé.  
  
« Tu as raison. De plus non seulement nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une recherche, mais en plus de toute façon j'ai la confirmation que je cherchais ainsi que le chemin d'accès pour venir dans ce magnifique endroit, rassemblant la connaissance de notre monde et un peu celle du monde moldu »  
  
C'est ainsi, qu'ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir vers l'escalier le plus proche et remontèrent vers la première salle. Tonks jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, vit les lumières mourir, n'ayant plus de raisons d'exister. Ils remontèrent par l'escalier montant et furent de retour dans la salle de leur arrivé.  
  
Alors que Tonks se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, Harry lui regarda de plus près les parchemins et les livres entreposés sur la table.  
  
« Les travaux de Dumbledore semblent porter sur la géologie des familles de sorciers » annonça-t-il à Tonks qui était revenue vers lui, tout en désignant plusieurs parchemins où l'on reconnaissait l'écriture du vieil homme.  
  
« Il a beaucoup de travail on dirait » fit Tonks observant la réaction de Harry. Elle était persuadée que ce dont il parlait à l'instant n'était pas anodin. Comme toujours, Harry pouvait parler de plusieurs sujets à la fois, en laissant parfois des indications sur ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Il cherche les ascendances de certains sorciers. S'il cherche la mienne il risque d'avoir des difficultés » déclara-t-il plus bas.  
  
« Que veux tu insinuer par-là ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse car certaine qu'elle approchait d'un des nœuds du problème.  
  
« Disons tout simplement que je sais d'où je viens. Alors que lui ne l'imagine même pas. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je sais qu'il a tort. Et le jour des révélations, quand il comprendra l'étendue de ses erreurs et des conséquences pour l'avenir, il m'entendra rire. Rire car je ne peux pas pleurer de la mort de mes parents et de mon parrain. »  
  
Elle remarqua alors qu'il était amère et surtout froid en prononçant ses paroles.  
  
« Quelque soit la suite des évènements, il sera décidément très différent de celui qu'il a été » réalisa-t-elle.  
  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle qui était encore quasiment vide, ils firent une rencontre surprenante. Au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Hermione Granger qui avait quitté de toute évidence très tôt son dortoir.  
  
Elle sembla à la fois confuse de les rencontrer et déterminé à poser des questions à ces deux personnes qu'elle côtoyait durant les cours depuis maintenant presque 1 mois.  
  
Harry grimaça en la voyant, et surtout en reconnaissant sur son visage l'expression déterminée à découvrir la vérité. Il supposait que le cerveau de son amie était en ébullition et était même près à exploser. Depuis le début, il l'avait remarqué les observer du coin de l'œil moins durant les cours, mais surtout pendant les repas. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas agit prudemment avec elle depuis le début. Elle était la mieux placé pour découvrir la vérité. Et à présent, elle se tenait devant lui et Tonks. Le seul point positif étant qu'elle était seule, et donc contrôlable, même s'il pensait qu'elle ne lui causerait pas trop de problème.  
  
Par contre, il ignorait s'il était prêt à lui dire la vérité, en tout cas pas toute la vérité qu'il ne maîtrisait pas forcément lui-même. Il ne voulait pas lui faire courir plus de risque que de raisons, tout comme à Ron et à ses autres camarades.  
  
Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il ressentait une grande culpabilité à cause de la mort de Sirius. Il redoutait qu'un jour il craque comme il l'avait fait après sa colère face à Rogue. Il ne voulait pas se sentir faible de la sorte, même si c'était un sentiment humain comme sa colère face à Dumbledore.  
  
« Miss Granger » dit-il « Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est encore bien tôt pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Je crois que Mme Pince doit elle aussi avoir du temps pour elle. » continua-t-il sous le regard de Tonks qui espérait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Hermione l'écouta attentivement, ses yeux observant ceux du garçon toujours de la même couleur sombre dont elle ignorait tout. Elle regarda ensuite Tonks qui hésitait à parler, n'oubliant pas qu'elle avait déjà utiliser sa vrai voix lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle remarqua le regarda de la jeune fille les scrutant et l'entendit souffler pour vraisemblablement prendre son courage à deux mains, et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Elle regarda s'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière elle.  
  
«Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu à la gare en juin dernier ? »  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : Content de te voir de retour après des semaines d'absence. Content de voir l'une des premières lectrices toujours présente.  
  
Arathorn : Pas d'inquiétude, il retrouve sa tête dans le chapitre 23. Je l'ai écrit au ¾ ce week-end.  
  
Lord Aragoth : J'espère que l'action toute relative qui se passe dans ce chapitre te plaira. En ce qui concerne l'intrigue, elle avance tout comme le reste tranquillement.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'est vrai que j'ai adoré trouver un titre pour le chapitre. Pour une fois j'ai été inspiré en tout cas je le pense. Pour Adam, il est même bien plus que puissant comme on l'apprendra par la suite.  
  
Céline.s : Tout d'abord merci à toi et à ta sœur de lire cette fic. Merci aussi pour les compliments, c'est tout bête mais ça fait toujours très plaisir à lire. J'espère que tu aimeras toi aussi cette fic et le nouveau chapitre. Comme tu as du le voir dans les chapitres précédents, Hermione et Ron interviennent eux aussi tout comme de nombreux autres personnes.  
  
Tout d'abord, ne criez pas, cela ne fera rien de bon. Sachez tout de même que cette idée par ma correctrice Obal, que je remercie pour son travail et ses idées.  
  
J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce chapitre, malgré cette fin quelque peu abrupte et très énervante. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait des comme celle-la.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en penser, j'attends vos commentaires en bien et en mal, ainsi que toutes vos questions. J'y répondrai comme toujours.  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera plus court que les autres, normal étant donné que celui-ci est bien plus long.  
  
Passez une bonne fin de week-end et à la prochaine  
  
By By 


	20. L’amitié est quelque chose de compliqué

Chapitre 20 : L'amitié est quelque chose de compliqué.  
  
La question fusa, mais ne les surpris pas. Ils attendaient une question de ce genre.  
  
Harry sourit alors que Tonks soupirait.  
  
« Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de me présenter dans ce cas » déclara l'aurore en regardant la jeune fille qui respirait plus profondément qu'à la normal.  
  
« Non en effet. Même si je crois » elle s'arrêta et regarda vers Harry, ses certitudes étant plus minces dans son cas.  
  
« Je t'arrête tout de suite, en t'avertissant que je ne peux rien pour toi. Et cela même si nous nous connaissons toutes les deux. » s'empressa de lui répondre Tonks bien consciente que la situation lui échappait. Elle savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, et elle était même surprise qu'une telle chose n'avait pas eut lieu avant même.  
  
« Qui crois tu que je suis ? » demanda alors Harry à Hermione qui le fixa ne reconnaissant pas la voix. A ce moment précis, elle eut un doute sur son envie de savoir, à l'intonation froide voir gelée et tellement éloignée de celle de Harry.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, il relevait déjà sa cagoule, et son visage apparaissant doucement. Au bout de ce qui fut un supplice pour la préfète, elle se retrouva devant un garçon au visage plutôt froid comme sa voix. Il avait un teint assez blanc qui pouvait faire rappeler Rogue. Mais il ne lui ressemblait pas pour autant. Le visage devant elle lui semblait bien plus beau que celui du professeur de potion.  
  
Elle le scrutait depuis quelques secondes quand elle contempla ses yeux.  
  
« Comme je le pensais, ils ne sont pas verts » murmura-t-elle ce qui le fit sourire, l'entendant forcément vu la distance entre eux.  
  
Soudain, sans crier garde, elle vit avec stupeur ses yeux changer peu à peu. La couleur changeait faiblement. L'obscurité faisant place peu à peu à un vert foncé qui devint couleur émeraude comme ceux de son ami.  
  
Son regard se figea réalisant ce qu'il se passait, et remarqua alors l'attitude concentrée de son visage. Il semblait même crispé par l'effort qu'il fournissait.  
  
« Qu'il fournit pour les faire changer » réalisa-t-elle.  
  
Elle fixa toujours ses yeux, rejointe par Tonks qui comme elle était éberluée par ce que faisait alors Harry. Elle savait que sa magie n'agissait pas de façon conforme, et maîtrisé. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait tenter de maîtriser avec succès ce pouvoir, ce don qu'elle possédait aussi. Il était comme elle métamorphomage. Elle reconnaissait à présent les signes. Elle était aussi passé par ce stade lors de son enfance quand son don s'était manifesté pour la première fois.  
  
Elle réalisa alors que les changements de tête de Harry qu'elle prenait pour une conséquence de son état actuel, étaient en réalité les prémices de l'éclosion de ce don. Néanmoins, celui-ci résultait bel et bien de la situation actuelle. Ce don venait en effet de se manifester pour la première fois bien plus tard qu'en temps normal.  
  
Pendant le changement de couleur de ses yeux, Harry ressentit une sensation douce, sans commune mesure avec son changement entier résultant de la prise de polynectar. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas. En effet, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il eut de plus en plus de difficulté à maintenir la couleur verte. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Le changement inverse commença inexorablement et il était totalement incapable de l'arrêter.  
  
5 secondes plus tard, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur de départ. Toute trace de vert émeraude ayant disparu.  
  
Harry soufflait à présent, il n'avait pas réalisé que l'effort le fatiguerait autant. La nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il remarqua alors devant lui, Tonks et Hermione qui le regardaient surprise de son acte pour des raisons différentes.  
  
« Comment... » commença la jeune fille avant d'être coupée par l'aurore qui lui lança un regard des plus froid.  
  
Hermione surpris par cette attitude surtout qu'elle se sentait plus en confiance se figea. Toutes les informations relatives aux deux personnes devant elle semblaient être à présent erronées. Ses doutes à propos de leurs identités étaient pourtant résolus mais elle ne comprenait pas les différences.  
  
« Les explications viendront en temps et en heure »lui certifia pour la rassurer Tonks  
  
« Mais jusqu'à ce que tu les reçoives ou que je revienne en tant que moi, tu dois garder cela pour toi. » continua Harry qui avait repris son souffle, son énergie revenant au nouveau. « Il est aussi primordial que tu n'en parles à personne, et surtout pas à Weasley »  
  
Hermione tiqua en entendant le nom de son ami, le meilleur avec Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'en parle à Ron ? »  
  
« Je te retourne la question, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Ron ? Je veux bien sûr parler de tes soupçons et des recherches que tu as faites à la bibliothèque. » lui demanda-t-il  
  
Elle rougit devant la question, se rendant compte que Harry avait sûrement remarqué son attitude plus éloignée envers Ron. Elle nota l'air amusé de Harry la fixant toujours.  
  
« Très bien » capitula-t-elle, pas de gaieté de cœur, mais son attitude envers Ron justifiait à elle seule la requête de Harry.  
  
« Parfait. Mais je tiens aussi à préciser que ce qui tient pour Ron tient aussi pour tous les autres élèves, professeurs enfin toutes les personnes que tu peux rencontrer. Tu dois agir envers Tonks et moi de la même façon que tu agis depuis la fin des vacances. Reste distante et suspicieuse comme tout le monde envers nous. Je suis très conscient que beaucoup de personnes se posent des questions, et élaborent des théories plus ou moins proche de la réalité. Essentiellement à Serdaigle et Serpentard. » il fit une pause regardant la réaction de son amie, toujours à l'écoute comme d'habitude avant de reprendre « Je compte sur toi pour garder tout ceci et mon visage en particulier secret, jusqu'à la tombe si nécessaire »  
  
Elle frémit en l'entendant terminer. Elle ne pensait pas que son silence serait si important pour lui. Le fait qui la dérangeait le plus était le sentiment que Harry ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle parle avec les professeurs et le directeur. Pourtant il lui avait révélé qu'ils savaient que s'était lui.  
  
« A moins qu'il n'a pas tout révélé comme par exemple la tête qu'il arbore en ce moment et qui explique par elle-même le port de sa cagoule en permanence » réalisa-t-elle, alors que son air pensif faisait presque regretter à Harry de lui avoir parler.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas je serai muette » lui assura la jeune fille avant de lui faire un beau sourire ainsi qu'à Tonks et de partir en direction de la grande salle.  
  
En la voyant partir, Harry eut l'image de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée lors de sa première année et de tous les changements qu'ils s'étaient opérés en elle depuis.  
  
« Je suis certain que cet idiot de Ron ne connaît pas sa chance » dit-il pensif alors qu'elle disparaissait de sa vue en tournant à une intersection.  
  
« Laquelle ? »  
  
« Il a Hermione pour lui tout seul et il trouve le moyen de ne pas en profiter »  
  
Tonks pouffa de rire devant l'allusion de Harry et pensa qu'Hermione aurait rougit en l'entendant.  
  
« S'il ne fait rien, on va la lui piquer sous le nez, cela ne va pas rater. Il va falloir que je m'y en mêle, sinon le connaissant il fera sa tête d'enterrement et là je risque de m'énerver pour de bon. Il a toutes les cartes en mains et reste là à bailler aux corneilles. »  
  
Tonks le regarda sceptique par son comportement.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait agir de la sorte » se dit-elle  
  
« Tu ne serais pas épris de ton amie Hermione par hasard ? » la question filant dans l'air le fit se retourner vers elle le visage outré.  
  
« Je la considère comme ma sœur, tout comme Ginny. Je n'ai jamais eut et n'aurai jamais ce genre de sentiments envers elles deux. » avoua-t-il « D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas persuadé de pouvoir ressentir de ce genre de sentiments envers quelqu'un »dit-il plus bas mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas être entendu.  
  
« Tu te trompes Harry. Je suis certaine que ce jour arrivera vite. Et de plus, je suis aussi certaine qu'il y a beaucoup de jolies demoiselles qui seraient très ravis de faire un brin de promenade avec toi » le taquina-t- elle.  
  
Il s'empourpra légèrement et fut content d'avoir remis sa cagoule dès le départ de Hermione.  
  
« La plupart des sorciers ne comprenne pas qui je suis en réalité. Ils ont tous l'image du survivant ou du plus jeune joueur de quidditch de Poudlard en 100 ans en tête. Mais ils ne savant pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de moi. Et d'ailleurs je crois que personne ne le sait, pas même moi en tout cas pas encore » déclara-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte et atteinte par la fatalité de et la certitude de ses paroles.  
  
Elle tenta de le rassurer aussitôt.  
  
« Moi et Rémus savons ce que tu es Harry. Je comprends tes problèmes. » lui avoua-t-elle « Je comprends que tu ne fasses pas facilement confiance aux autres et c'est normal quand l'on sait par quoi tu es passé. Mais soit patient. Je maintiens que comme nous d'autres personnes te découvriront tel que tu es. »  
  
Il la regarda avant de lui dire d'une voix assez froide qu'il utilisait surtout pour faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux.  
  
« Justement Tonks. Rémus et toi ne me connaissez pas. Vous ignorez même beaucoup de choses. Vous n'imaginez pas de quoi je suis capable à présent et serai capable de faire dans un futur proche. » il regarda vers le haut plafond avant de retourner son regard vers Tonks et par lui révéler. « J'ai peur que quand certaines choses que j'ai déjà fait ou ferai dans un futur proche seront découvertes, je suis certain que vos réactions seront virulentes, alarmistes et qu'il est fort possible que vous ne resterez pas très longtemps avec moi par la suite»  
  
Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'asséner le coup qui la troublerait totalement.  
  
« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Dolores est tombée toute seule ? .......En vérité elle a été aidée. La question est de savoir par qui...... et surtout ........ comment ?. »  
  
Tonks se figea, essayant de déterminé la véracité des propos du jeune homme dans ses yeux. Elle ne vit que détermination farouche, accompagné d'une dangerosité croissante. Elle eut même un hoquet entre surprise et frayeur en voyant les yeux de Harry s'illuminer pas en rouge comme l'aurait fait Voldemort mais en vert émeraude comme son véritable regard. Ses yeux étaient entièrement vert : iris, pupille et fond de l'œil. C'était impressionnant, et l'aurore n'arrivait à détourner le regard.  
  
Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment commencer, surtout que Harry restait souvent voir toujours de marbres devant ses interrogations et celles de Rémus.  
  
Elle reprenait contenance et allait enfin poser une question, quand Harry retrouva sa couleur des yeux, correspondant à Elvis bien entendu et qu'il l'invita d'un signe à reprendre la route les menant à la grande salle où les élèves devaient à présent commencer à manger.  
  
Le chemin les séparant du petit déjeuner fut silencieux. D'un côté, Tonks repensant à nouveau aux paroles du garçon désirant en parler à Rémus avant d'interroger Harry. C'était selon elle la meilleur solution. Et de l'autre, Harry qui se maudissait d'avoir parler de la sorte et de s'être montré en spectacle ainsi.  
  
« Adam tu étais obligé de faire cela » maugréa une voix appartenant à James, peu content de la tournure des évènements.  
  
« Certaines choses doivent être dite en temps et en lieu. »  
  
« Car le temps était venu que Harry se fasse abandonner par ses amis alors que tu sais très bien qu'il en a besoin » continua sur sa lancé James s'énervant de plus en plus sur la partie de Harry qui en un sens était aussi un peu de la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas les agissements de son ancêtre.  
  
« Autant s'en séparer le plus tôt possible car plus tard cela aura lieu, et plus il aura mal, plus la désillusion sera grande tout comme la souffrance même s'il la garde pour lui » expliqua-t-il sereinement  
  
« Ce n'est pas car tu n'avais pas d'ami qu'il faut te débrouiller pour que Harry n'en ai plus » vociféra James de plus en plus remonter contre son aïeux, qui restait de glace devant le désaccord de l'autre esprit.  
  
« J'avais des amis, enfin je le croyais. Quand les choses ont commencé à dégénérer, et que mon pouvoir s'est révélé de plus en plus puissant, ils m'ont laissé. Par jalousie, par peur, pour de multiples raisons. Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, personne ne m'a regretté parmi mes camarades. Ici, ils vont réagir encore plus violemment, car ils ont vision précise de Harry, qui est très loin de ce qu'il est et de ce que nous sommes, car nous faisons partie de lui. D'ailleurs, comment va réagir ton ami Lunard quand il apprendra ce que Harry a fait à Dolores. Crois tu qu'il restera de marbre et passera l'éponge, moi je ne le crois pas ! » termina-t-il faisant ricaner Elvis qui ne prenait pas part à la discussion houleuse entre les deux esprits.  
  
« Tu oublies que c'est toi et uniquement toi qui avait le contrôle pendant ce laps de temps. Si Harry a retrouvé Dolores, l'a effrayé, et ensuite est parvenu à le tuer, c'est uniquement par ta faute » l'accusa-t-il  
  
« Nous ne l'avons pas tué. » précisa-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
« C'est vrai » accorda James « Tu l'as juste contraint à sauter »  
  
« Elle voulait peut-être apprendre à voler » s'immisça Elvis entre eux deux.  
  
« Peut-être en effet » continua Adam, surpris qu'il soit de son côté. La première fois depuis le début de l'histoire.  
  
« Je ne suis pas certain que l'avis d'un assassin et de plus de mon assassin ai grande valeur » cracha-t-il, Elvis prenant un air offusqué.  
  
« Assassin assassin, tu y vas vite. » rétorqua-t-il. « Je n'ai commencé qu'à tuer que bien après ma scolarité »  
  
« Tu oublie l'épisode de la chambre de secret. Quand tu l'as ouverte, il y a eut un mort. »  
  
« Oui mais comme l'a dit Adam plutôt, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas tué » précisa-t-il content de répéter les paroles du plus ancien du groupe.  
  
« Toi tu l'as fait tuer » protesta Adam justement « De plus, tu t'es bien rattrapé par la suite »  
  
« Tout comme toi » le stoppa-t-il en colère à présent.  
  
Le ton montait de plus en plus, atteignant le plus haut degré jusqu'alors. Alors qu'ils allaient continuer, ils furent stoppés net.  
  
« FERMEZ LA VOUS TOUS » cria Harry dans sa tête qui se la tenait d'une main alors que de l'autre, il s'appuyait sur l'un des murs du couloir à quelques mètres de la grande salle.  
  
La dispute se déroulant dans son crâne devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer pour lui et surtout à supporter. Il était au courant des dires des uns et des autres et ce qui le dérangeait le plus était le fait qu'il était conscient des pensées de chacun des esprits.  
  
« Fermez-là à présent, que je puisse déjeuner en paix » continua-t-il plus poliment, sa voix étant fatigué et énervé de les entendre. Comprenant que l'heure des disputes avait cessé, ils se turent pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry qui reprit calmement le chemin le séparant de la grande salle où Tonks se trouvait déjà attablé.  
  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de replonger dans sa tasse. Harry la regarda sans savoir comment réagir. Son attitude envers elle l'horrifiait. Il savait qu'elle était une personne de confiance comme Rémus, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui parler assez durement et uniquement afin de l'éloigner avant que lui souffre au cas plus ou moins probable qu'elle ne lui parle plus lorsque la vérité éclatera au grand jour.  
  
Adam n'était pas le seul à avoir ses raisons pour les faire fuir. Harry lui- même ressentait une peur très grande. Une peur qui le submergeait à la fois consciemment et aussi totalement inconsciemment. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec Ron puis Hermione, il avait une peur qui le rongeait et dont il ne parlait jamais à ses amis justement. Normal car ils en étaient la cause.  
  
Harry redoutait par-dessus tout pas d'être seul car il l'avait toujours été. Les Dursley et Dudley avaient fait bien attention de tout faire pour qu'il le reste. Non ce qu'il l'effrayait était de retrouver seul, d'être abandonné par ses amis. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il n'avait pas avoué avoir presque supplié le choixpeau pour ne pas aller à Serpentard qui lui correspondait. Il avait bien compris l'aversion pour cette maison de Ron, et cela après seulement quelques heures passées dans le train avec lui. D'ailleurs même Hermione qui prônait une tolérance pour tout le monde avait aussi cette aversion.  
  
L'épisode l'année d'après de la chambre des secrets et de son don de fourchelangue l'avait blessé en constatant que ses amis étaient intrigués, agacés par ce don qui le rapprochait tant des mages noires. Ils lui avaient pourtant clairement annoncé qu'ils le soutenaient, il n'était pas dupe. Ils lui restaient fidèles pour le moment, mais comme tout cela à une fin. Les disputes avec Hermione puis Ron qui se succédèrent durant les deux années qui suivirent à cause du balai de Sirius et de la coupe de 3 sorciers l'avaient marqué plus inconsciemment. Les choses s'étaient réglées d'eux même, mais il restait tout de même un doute dans son esprit. Un doute naturel, qui s'expliquait par une simple raison qui s'appelait Peter. Harry ignorait cela, mais toute sa peur de perdre ses amis, cachait également une autre peur plus insinueuse. Il redoutait que comme son père, il soit trahit par quelqu'un de son entourage. Et pour palier cela, rien de tel que de n'avoir pas d'ami proche susceptible de vous trahir.  
  
Une autre éventualité néfaste était ainsi aussi supprimé. Sans le moindre ami, le survivant donnait moins de possibilité d'être atteins par Voldemort et ses sbires au travers de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ron, Hermione ou une autre de ses connaissances comme il avait perdu Sirius. Il devait tout faire pour ne surtout pas revivre un tel drame.  
  
Malheureusement, cette idée allait rapidement être abandonnée. Il avait oublié une chose essentielle, ses amis. Même s'il devait en souffrir, il n'arriverait pas à les faire s'éloigner de lui. Ou alors en utilisant des moyens affreux, inimaginables et qui feraient du mal à un grand nombre de sorciers, lui en faisant sûrement partie. Ron et Hermione étaient restés à ses côtés l'année d'avant et malgré les crises de colères se déchaînant sur eux en plusieurs mois. D'un côté elles étaient pour la plupart méritées, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'ils restaient avec lui.  
  
Harry les regarda quitter la salle alors qu'il pensait à cela, ayant à peine touché à son assiette.  
  
Hermione jeta un regard dans sa direction avant de sortir et de retrouver Ron tout content de la retrouver à ses côtés.  
  
Harry risqua ensuite un regard vers Tonks qui l'observait, pas dupe de ses pensés et des raisons de ses agissements.  
  
Il soupira réalisant qu'elle non plus, il n'arriverait pas à l'éloigné. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui très rapidement et il le savait très bien. Il pouvait compter sur elle. D'ailleurs la nuit de recherche dont ils sortaient en était le parfait exemple.  
  
« Pour Rémus se n'est même pas la peine d'y penser » soupira-t-il, passant une main sur son visage avant de soupirer. « Je ne peux pas lui faire cela de toute façon. Je suis le seul lien vers un passé glorieux et heureux » continua-t-il  
  
« Tu es calmé, tu as repris tes esprits » claironna une voix derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna pour voir Tonks qui le fixait. A sa voix il savait qu'elle était en colère mais en même temps, il notait autre chose. Un bruit de derrière lui, lui fit remarquer plusieurs professeurs, le directeur en tête et Maugrey les observant. Ils devaient avoir remarqué qu'une chose clochait entre eux deux. Assez facile dans la mesure que pour la première fois, ils étaient assis à plusieurs place d'intervalle et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole durant tout le petit déjeuner.  
  
« oui ça va mais » il fit un petit signe de tête vers les autres sorciers avant de continuer « Allons ailleurs pour discuter. »  
  
« Je pense que Rémus devra entendre ce que je veux te dire » rajouta-t-il en se levant avant de prendre la direction des portes.  
  
Le prochain cours était dans la seconde période avec Flitwick. Ils avaient donc le temps de discuter même si la conversation sérieuse ne débuterait qu'avec le retour de Rémus, et donc qu'après la fin des cours. Le loup- garou pouvant assurer et encore s'il était en forme son dernier cours de la journée. Il devait se trouver à l'heure actuel à l'infirmerie afin que Mme Pomfresh vérifie s'il n'avait pas de séquelles de sa transformation.  
  
Harry était tout de même content de sa nuit, avec la confirmation au sujet du ministère et surtout du ministre. Il pouvait d'ailleurs commencer dès maintenant son œuvre. Il était hors de question qu'il n'agisse pas. Il s'était occupé de Dolores, il n'allait donc pas se priver de s'occuper personnellement du ministre. En un sens, s'attaquer comme il allait le faire au premier sorcier du pays si on ne tient pas compte de la puissance ou de l'intelligence le dérangeait un peu, mais le caractère déterminé caractérisant sa famille depuis des générations le contredisait.  
  
« Nous sommes dans le vrai. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir » fit la voix de Adam dans sa tête.  
  
« Il aura ce qu'il mérite. Il n'avait cas pas s'attaquer à notre famille » continua James.  
  
« De toute façon, sa durée à son poste comme sa durée de vie est de plus en plus petite. Soit Tommy s'en prend à lui, soit il se fera éjecter lui-même du ministère. Alors autant en profité tant que nous le pouvons » s'empressa de rajouter Elvis qui refusait de rester silencieux malgré les protestations comme quoi cela s'agissait d'une affaire de famille et donc qu'il n'avait pas droit à la parole.  
  
S'en suivit une lutte de pouvoir entre James et Elvis, Adam restant en dehors comme toujours. Ne voulant pas s'interposer entre les deux entités qui avaient causé l'état actuel des choses. Sans elles, il n'existerait pas, et Harry serait déjà comme il devait l'être après le funeste sort qui avait détruit sa vie, lui rebâtissant par la même occasion une nouvelle.  
  
Refusait-il de prendre partit ou savait-il qu'en fin de compte il était le gagnant au travers Harry ? Cette question ne serait jamais posé, mais elle avait un sens réelle.  
  
Les heures s'écoulèrent doucement, Harry réussissant à contrôler sa fatigue afin d'être conscient durant toute la journée. En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il rentrait avec Tonks dans leur appartement, il trouva Rémus qui les attendait.  
  
« Alors Harry peux tu nous donner des explications sur ce dont nous avons parler ce matin » déclara Tonks, aussitôt, très sérieuse et avide d'avoir enfin la vérité sur ce sujet.  
  
Rémus écouta la question, fronçant un sourcil. Il venait à peine de rentrer de l'infirmerie, et n'avait donc pas donner le moindre cours de la journée. L'infirmière ne voulant pas le laisser partir sans la foin des examens. Il lui avait pourtant dit ce qu'il en était, mais elle n'en démordait pas.  
  
« Harry va nous parler de la nuit où cette chère Dolores nous a quittés funestement » prenant le ton qu'utilisait Harry pour parler de la sorte de son ancien professeur.  
  
« Ah » fit-il intéressé tout comme elle par cette information qui malgré les plusieurs évocations de Harry restait flou. « Tu t'es enfin décidé à nous faire confiance » ironisa-t-il en souriant vers Harry qui lui restait de marbre devant ses amis.  
  
« Oui. Je crois qu'après la nuit dernière, je vous dois une explication plus complète. » décida-t-il d'avouer.  
  
« Comme je te l'ai dit » son regard fixe sur Tonks « J'ai grandement contribué à sa mort. Certes je ne l'ai pas tué, mais j'ai amené sa chute, au sens propre comme au figuré »  
  
Son regard se dirigea vers Rémus, qui tout comme Tonks comprenait la signification des paroles du jeune homme   
  
« Tu es responsable de sa mort ? » le questionna-t-il à présent blanc, redoutant la réponse qu'il vint trop rapidement à son goût.  
  
« Tu as la réponse dans ta question » répondit-il, se levant préférant quitter la pièce afin de les laisser seuls pour méditer sur cette information importante, primordiale même.  
  
Le dernier mot qu'il entendit en fermant la porte de sa chambre fut de Rémus.  
  
« Pas croyable »  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : Pas la peine de se plaindre, si ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. C'est vrai qu'il fait penser à un Serpentard, mais il ne le sera jamais entièrement. Content que tu n'abandonnes pas ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
XD : Content que cela te plaise. Pour ce qui est de l'apparence de Harry, cela va arriver rapidement, je l'ai déjà écrit. Pour les mystères, les réponses commencent à se dévoiler.  
  
Obal : Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas autant sadique que cela.  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va re plaire.  
  
Céline.s : Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews. Je vais essayer de répondre à tes interrogations, mais si j'en oublie une, signale moi. C'est vrai que j'aime bien le mystère, et que parfois il est vrai que je me laisse parfois un peu trop aller. Je ne te parle pas des choses que j'ai prévu de faire par la suite. Pour Dumbledore, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais pour les besoins de cette fic, ce comportement est nécessaire. Pour le couple Harry/Tonks, je suis bien trop démonstratif par moment. Pour répondre à ta question, ils sont pour le moment ami, la différence d'âge que je pense de 7 ans limite pour moi cette possibilité. Néanmoins, une amitié réel les réunit pour le moment. Ensuite c'est à voir. Le discours de Harry à Minerva était fait pour cela. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire autant que ceux que tu as déjà lu.  
  
Merci à l'ensemble de mes lecteurs et à tout mes reviewers.  
  
Merci aussi à Obal pour son travail.  
  
J'espère que vous avez tous aimé ce chapitre plus court il est vrai, mais révélant des informations sur Harry.  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera plus mystérieux, il faut bien vous tenir en haleine.  
  
Si vous avez un avis, demande ou question, formulez la j'y répondrai comme toujours.  
  
Passez un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	21. La peur d'un ministre

Chapitre 21 : La peur d'un ministre.  
  
Rémus venait de se lever, en ce début de week-end. Il sortit de ses appartements, désirant laisser aller son esprit se détendre en faisant une petite balade de bon matin.  
  
Il descendit, passant par les escaliers, parcourant les couloirs déserts, saluant les personnages dans leur cadre déjà réveillé en retour à leurs signes. Il arriva tranquillement devant les grandes portes de l'école. Il les ouvrit, ressentant le vent froid de fin septembre, lui cinglant le visage.  
  
Il souffla largement sur le perron de l'école, avant de humer l'air et de se diriger vers le lac, le poulpe visible malgré l'obscurité.  
  
Arrivant devant le lac, il resta en contemplation comme il le faisait durant sa scolarité. Cela avait toujours eut un effet bénéfique pour lui lors des moments plus sombres.  
  
« Quand je pense qu'elle était théoriquement là pour le protéger ainsi que de l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises. » ses pensées le dérangeant énormément.  
  
Il savait que la jeune aurore avait un caractère que l'on pouvait trouver insouciant par moment, voire naïf, et enfantin. Cette impression était vraiment différente quand on la connaissait réellement. Il savait cela depuis longtemps, la connaissant depuis presque sa naissance. Androméda sa mère étant la seule personne de sa famille que Sirius appréciait, lui et les autres maraudeurs la connaissant, ayant même été invité à son mariage. Sirius étant le seul de sa famille à y assister.  
  
« Il va falloir vraiment que je les surveille encore plus que d'habitude ces deux là. Harry devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. » maugréa-t-il « Néanmoins, j'aimerais bien savoir comment ils sont entrés dans la bibliothèque. Théoriquement, seul Albus peut y pénétrer. » pensa-t-il fixant toujours l'eau.  
  
« Encore une chose que même les maraudeurs à leur grande époque n'auraient pas réussi à réaliser » ria-t-il  
  
Une chose venait alors à l'esprit du loup-garou. Harry avait accès à des informations que James n'imaginait pas sur un grand nombre de sujet. La présence des autres avec lui, ouvrait le champ des possibilités. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Harry, mais était certain que cela finirait par être bénéfique pour tous. Le changement du garçon autant dans son caractère que dans ses envies, objectifs et attitudes envers les autres, pouvaient sembler bien différentes par rapport à l'ancien Harry. Mais comme il l'avait bien aperçu, Harry gardait ses caractéristiques, la première restant toujours l'envie d'aider ses amis par tous les moyens, même s'il devait en subir les conséquences.  
  
Tout cela, il l'acceptait entièrement. L'unique chose qui le tracassait en ce début de week-end, étaient les révélations de Harry un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Il savait que Harry savait plus de chose qu'il ne le disait au sujet de la mort de Dolores, mais la vérité était bien plus inquiétante. Le fait que Harry avait eut une part importante dans la mort de l'ancien professeur le déroutait et ne savait pas encore comment réagir devant cette information.  
  
« Que veux-tu exactement dire ? Harry ! » demanda-t-il  
  
« C'est simple Lunard. Je suis bien le responsable de la mort de Dolores, tout comme j'ai lancé le doloris à Bellatrix dans le m'atrium alors qu'elle allait partir rejoindre Voldemort. »  
  
Cette information l'avait vraiment troublé. Il se doutait que l'attaque contre Dolores était fait sous l'impulsion des autres, mais il savait qu'ils n'intervenaient pas encore lors de la bataille au ministère. Le fait que le fils de James puisse à l'age de 16 ans pas encore révolu utiliser l'un des sorts impardonnables lui remontait presque le cœur.  
  
« Avec tout ce qu'il a subit, on peut trouver cela à la fois normal et triste. » réalisa-t-il « Il devrait être la dernière personne qui devrait utiliser car il est le seul sorcier à avoir subit les 3 impardonnables et ayant survécu. »  
  
Le soleil se levant, il quitta la contemplation de l'eau pour se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il avait promis au demi-géant de venir le voir comme il le faisait dans le passé. Il essaya de faire le point de ses pensées avant d'arriver devant la hutte du professeur. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler des informations au sujet de Harry, car il savait bel et bien qu'il souhaitait lui parler de cela.  
  
Il hésita avant de frapper, ignorant si son ami était déjà réveillé de si bonne heure. Un bruit provenant de l'intérieur le rassura sur cela, et il fut accueillit par un bonjour tonitruant de Hagrid et les aboiements joyeux de crockdur quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
« Rémus » s'étonna-t-il  
  
« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? » risqua-t-il.  
  
« Non bien sûr que non, entre, il fait bien plus frais à présent. L'automne est déjà installé, et l'hiver risque d'être bien plus rude que les années précédentes. »  
  
Cela faisant, il fit s'asseoir Rémus à sa petite table, tout est petit à côté du demi-géant. Et lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il venait de se préparer.  
  
« Alors quelles sont les nouvelles que tu peux m'apporter ? » demanda-t-il, sous-entendant as-tu des informations sur Harry depuis notre dernière discussion.  
  
Rémus fit grise mine avant de répondre, que Hagrid perçu comme un non, alors qu'en vérité, Rémus se maudissait de devoir mentir à l'un des seuls amis qui lui restait.  
  
A peu près au même moment, Harry sortait de sa chambre. Week-end ou non, il se levait toujours tôt, un peu plus tard qu'en semaine mais bien avant un grand nombre de ses condisciples. Il fut rejoint assez vite par Tonks, qui le trouva entrain son livre de runes qu'il ne quittait plus.  
  
« Bonjour. Prêt pour passer un week-end de folie » claironna-t-elle  
  
« Un week-end à faire des devoirs, tu veux dire » le visage amusé par la nouvelle expression de Tonks à ces mots.  
  
« Désolé de changer tes projets, mais j'ai des travaux qui ne peuvent pas attendre. »se justifia-t-il toujours observé par les yeux de l'aurore qui se posait des questions sur la nature des travaux en question.  
  
« Je ne croyais pas aussi bosseur » le taquina-t-elle histoire de le faire répliquer.  
  
« Moi non plus, mais comme tu le sais, toute peine mérite salaire et tout progrès mérite souffrance. Donc si je veux progresser dans le contrôle de ma magie qui comme tu l'as remarqué est encore instable, je dois étudier. De plus, il faut que j'augmente mon niveau général très rapidement »  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa phrase, il lui fit son plus beau sourire et se servit à manger pour reprendre des forces.  
  
Harry profita de son samedi afin de faire les devoirs qui lui restaient. Il souhaitait faire le point des informations de la semaine et sur l'état d'avancement des différents projets qu'il avait en tête. Pour cela, personne ne pouvait l'aider, en tout cas pour le moment. Il en parlerait clairement avec Rémus et Tonks en temps et en lieu.  
  
Le matin, il passa donc plusieurs heures à travailler sur ses cours sous le regard de Tonks qui ne le laissait pas une minute seule. La seule perturbation de la matinée fut l'arrivé de Rémus de retour de chez Hagrid. Harry en le voyant fut soulagé de voir un petit sourire sue le visage du maraudeur. Il redoutait que son action contre Dolores soit un problème épineux entre eux comme il l'avait sentit quelques jours avant quand il en avait parlé librement et entièrement.  
  
« On bosse dure ici » déclara-t-il en entrant en découvrant Harry au milieu de parchemins et livres. Tonks elle lisait un livre de duel quelle avait déniché dans la section interdite plus tôt dans la semaine.  
  
« Et oui professeur. Les enseignants nous donnent beaucoup de travail personnel cette année » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton pincé rappelant Minerva qui fit sourire tout le monde.  
  
« Tu veux un peu d'aide ? » proposa-t-il  
  
« Non je vais me débrouiller par moi-même » répondit-il « Tu sais dans le passé Hermione m'aidait, moins que Ron bien sûr, mais elle m'aidait. Enfin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, même si c'était nous qui le lui demandions. »  
  
« Tu as changé d'avis ? » demanda Tonks  
  
« Disons que c'est tout de même valorisant de savoir que je parviens à faire ce que je désire seul. Sans l'aide extérieur » une once de fierté dans la voix.  
  
« Tu sais, parfois il faut demander de l'aide. Comme tes amis l'année dernière avec le groupe de défense. Toi aussi tu ne dois pas hésiter à nous demander de t'aider si tu en sens le besoin » renchérit Rémus reconnaissant dans cette attitude, James dans ses agissements.  
  
Il observa par la suite le visage de Harry qui réfléchissait longuement sur les paroles du sorcier. Il n'avait pratiquement pas demandé de l'aide lors des années précédentes. Encore une séquelle de sa vie chez les Dursley. Tant habitué à se débrouiller tout seul, il ressentait de la difficulté à quémander de l'aide. Hermione l'aidait bien de temps en temps et si Harry se laissait faire c'était aussi par l'impulsion de Ron. Lors de sa troisième année, Rémus l'avait aidé à combattre les détraqueurs et cela avait été réellement la première fois qu'il demandait ce genre de service à quiconque.  
  
« L'orgueil des Potter atteint vraiment son apogée avec lui. Même James à l'époque de sa grande arrogance nous demandait de l'aider à réaliser ses idées, des farces pour la plupart. » pensa-t-il en faisant le parallèle entre les deux générations de Potter. « Néanmoins Harry, préfère être seul pour ne pas poser des problèmes à ses amis. Pourtant il faut qu'il comprenne que nous serons toujours là et malgré toutes les circonstances ».  
  
Il soupira, la réponse espérée ne venant pas, quand soudain.  
  
« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai demandé suffisamment d'aide pour le moment depuis les deux mois que je suis avec toi et Tonks. Je comprends très bien ce que tu me dis. Et je t'en remercie. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous m'avez déjà apporté ou que vous allez encore m'apporter dans le futur. » Rémus sourit en entendant cela.  
  
« Néanmoins, tu dois aussi comprendre que certaines choses ne peuvent être faites que par moi et par seulement moi. » sa voix étant passé à un ton plus déterminé. « Quoiqu'il arrive dans le futur, nous sommes seuls au moment important. Si je me bats contre Voldemort, je le ferai seul. Je dois donc me préparer à cette éventualité si elle arrive par se produire un jour. Rien n'est moins sûr. » Son regard se fit plus vague comme absorbé par une idée qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.  
  
« Je dois être prêt au cas ou. De plus, pour que mon moi se forme entièrement, je dois m'épanouir dans cette forme qui n'est pas encore la mienne » annonça-t-il en désignant son corps par des mouvements amples de ses bras.  
  
« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Rémus. Vous êtes et resterez mes amis. Des amis sur qui je peux compter. » il fit une pause, les deux sorciers pleinement rassurés par ses paroles.  
  
« Je tiens à m'excuser envers toi Tonks. L'autre jour, une partie de moi voulait me protéger en faisant en sorte que tu me maudisses. Il a heureusement changé d'avis. Nous avons certes beaucoup de similitudes, mais contrairement à lui, j'ai eu dès mon entrée à Poudlard des amis. Ils sont des talons d'Achille, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'ils peuvent être mon garde fou. Exactement le principal manque dans la vie d'Adam et qui l'a peut être mené vers des évènements tragiques » dit-il plus doucement.  
  
Réalisant qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit, il se ressaisit aussitôt, son visage redevenant de marbre, et ses yeux plus froids.  
  
«Il faut aussi que je vous garde en vie. Et si pour cela je dois vous éloigner de moi, alors je n'hésiterai pas à le faire et cela même contre votre avis mais pour votre bien. » les avertit-il  
  
Tonks et Rémus se regardèrent, jaugeant la réponse et Rémus lui répondit.  
  
« D'accord. Nous comprenons que tu veilles nous protéger. Mais dans ce cas, plus de dispute comme l'autre jour pour nous éloigner comme visiblement tu le souhaitais. » ordonna-t-il  
  
Harry surpris par le ton sec, écarquilla les yeux avant de céder et de répondre par un signe de tête.  
  
« Après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, je leur dois bien cela. Il ne mérite pas que je les traite comme des ennemis ou comme on a pu me traiter par le passé. » en pensa à cela, il regretta les paroles assez durement exprimées. Il voulut d'ailleurs en parler avec Tonks, mais celle-ci comprenant sûrement ses intentions lui dit tout simplement que ce n'était rien et qu'elle avait déjà oublié.  
  
Ce fut donc sur une note plus sympathique qu'ils allèrent dans la grande salle, midi arrivant presque afin de manger avec l'ensemble des habitants du château.  
  
Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore faisait s'asseoir en face de lui Kingsley qui venait lui transmettre des informations de la part du ministre de la magie Fudge.  
  
« Alors quelles sont les nouvelles du ministre ? » demanda le directeur heureux de revoir l'un de ses agents les mieux placé auprès du ministre  
  
« C'est simple. Fudge croit réellement que vous voulez le faire quitter le ministère en vous acharnant sur lui. »  
  
« On dirait qu'il oublie que pendant un an il s'est acharné à vous discréditer tous les deux. » le coupa Minerva toujours aussi remonté contre le ministre.  
  
Albus lança un regard amusé à sa sous-directrice et invita Kingsley à continuer, celui-ci fixant Minerva qu'il ne connaissait pas sous cet angle.  
  
« Le véritable problème est qu'il pense que le garçon est capable de se débarrasser de lui. Il prend les dires de l'un de vos invités si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi très au sérieux. Il pense que cette personne qui l'a pour être franc impressionné par sa froideur lui en veut personnellement. Au départ il ne le prenait que pour un gagne petit sans intérêt. Mais il y a du nouveau ! » déclara-t-il, captant alors le regard du directeur intrigué par cette nouvelle.  
  
« Tu as découvert quelque chose sur ce que je t'ai demandé ? »  
  
« Sur le mort d'Umbridge, en réalité pas grand-chose. Néanmoins » continua- t-il en faisant une pause qui amusa Albus mais pas Minerva.  
  
« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu as toujours eut cette mauvaise habitude et cela dès ton entrée à Gryffondor »  
  
Il la regarda une expression faussement choquée sur le visage avant de répondre  
  
« La morsure qu'elle avait à la cuisse et qui l'aurait fait perdre beaucoup de sang n'a jamais été identifié. Personne ne savait à quoi elle correspondait. »  
  
« La rumeur désignait bien un loup-garou »l'interrogea Minerva  
  
« A cause de la pleine lune, cela paraissait logique. Mais les examens ont bien stipulé que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de ce type de créature. D'ailleurs le second article le mentionnait mais il est presque passé inaperçu »  
  
« Et c'est là que le ministre intervient »  
  
« Exactement Albus. J'étais persuadé que Fudge avait des informations qu'il gardait pour lui. Au départ je pensais que c'était pour se protéger des problèmes liés avec Dolores résultants de l'année dernière. De ce fait quand vous me l'avez demandé de faire des recherches plus poussées sur cet incident, je l'ai fait pensant réellement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. »  
  
« Et c'est le cas ? » l'interrogea Minerva, anxieuse de découvrir quelque chose de déterminant contre Fudge. Contrairement à Dumbledore qui préférait laisser Fudge à son poste, elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il soit mis dehors. Elle ne possédait pas la mansuétude de Dumbledore et le seul nom de Umbridge la faisait se révulser.  
  
« Il semble en effet que Fudge sache de quoi il s'agit. Il y a quelques jours, il a reçu la visite dans son bureau de Hector Smith. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez professeur ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse du directeur.  
  
« Il n'est pas du département des mystères ? »  
  
« Si en effet. Tous les travaux de ce département échappent presque à l'aval du ministre. »dit-il observant les yeux pétillant du directeur qui savait de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
« Exact. Néanmoins, selon les rumeurs le ministre à accès à certain des travaux du ministère » avoua le directeur. « Le ministère doit par exemple savoir exactement le nombre de retourneur de temps disponible ou utilisé ce qui est très rare afin de garantir un minimum de sécurité. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas de quel bureau il travaille, en tout cas, sa venu a inquiété et apaisé Fudge en tout cas au début. »  
  
« Tu sais de quoi ils ont parlé ou ils t'ont demandé de sortir ? »  
  
« Smith aurait préféré que je sorte mais Fudge a insisté en disant que j'étais son meilleur aurore maintenant que Dawlish l'avait déçu lors de sa dernière venue à Poudlard. La seule chose que Smith a dit est qu'il n'avait pas eut de changement excepté qu'elle s'était fissuré fin juillet il ne sait plus quand exactement. »   
  
Le regard de Dumbledore se fit dubitatif en entendant ses paroles. Il ne comprenait pas totalement les informations données.  
  
« Rien d'autre » demanda-t-il plus avidement que de raison ce qui surpris Kingsley et Minerva.  
  
« Rien hormis une chose. Smith a aussi dit qu'il correspondait à l'empreinte. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais je n'avais jamais vu Fudge aussi blanc à la mention de ces paroles. »  
  
« Blanc » répéta le directeur incrédule.  
  
« Oui. Il a changé une première fois de couleurs à l'évocation de la fissure, puis une seconde, pire qu'un fantôme cette fois à la suite des paroles. »  
  
« Et ensuite ? » fit Minerva, intriguée à la fois par les réactions du ministre que par l'étonnement de Albus  
  
« Après cela, rien du tout. Smith a parlé de banalité, que Fudge toujours visiblement sous un choc important n'a pas entendu compte tenu de son manque de réaction. Il nous a ensuite salués, prétextant qu'il avait lui un travail important et que la prochaine fois, si le ministre voulait le voir, il n'aurait qu'à se rendre au département des mystères. Il m'a ensuite lancé un regard amusé et est sortit du bureau, me laissant seul avec Fudge qui n'a réagit qu'après son départ. »  
  
Kingsley regarda Albus peu satisfait des informations qu'il communiquait. Il aurait préféré apporter plus d'information utile pour l'ordre.  
  
« De quoi il peut bien parler pour faire réagir de la sorte Cornelius? Je sais qu'il n'est pas le meilleur ministre, mais tout de même. Il n'a pas voulu prendre au sérieux le retour de vous-savez-qui l'année dernière, et là il semble déconnecté de la réalité par des informations obscures » déclara avec agacement et angoisse Minerva. elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. Elle regarda Albus attendant une réaction de sa part. Tout comme Kingsley qui le fixait de la même façon avec le même regard.  
  
Sentant que les deux personnes en face de lui avaient le besoin de l'entendre s'exprimer, il le fit, ses yeux trahissant les questions qu'il se posait.  
  
« Si je me souviens bien, Smith travaille dans une section spéciale du département des mystères. Plus précisément dans la recherche magique. Il travaille sur l'étude des formes de magie plus ou moins oublié depuis des siècles. » il fit une pause pour laisser part à sa réflexion avant de continuer.  
  
« Visiblement, il est venu parler à Fudge d'une chose se trouvant dans son département. Or, comme vous le savez, ce département n'entretient presque aucun rapport avec les autres composantes du ministère et avec le ministre. L'important est de savoir de quoi il est question et surtout le lien avec le ministre. Car tu as raison Minerva. Fudge a des défauts, mais ne réagit pas de cette façon sans raison. Je pense donc que les informations qui nous manquent doivent être importantes. Maintenant à savoir le rapport avec Dolores et surtout cette chose en question je l'ignore complètement. » concéda-t-il.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, le directeur semblait ignorer plusieurs choses. Tout à fait normal car contrairement aux différents dieux des mythologies moldu, il n'a pas la connaissance infuse ou omnipotent. Néanmoins, il redoutait qu'une partie des informations se trouvaient derrière la fameuse porte fermée, au département des mystères. La porte dont il avait parlé à Harry. Celle s'ouvrant vers les salles où des magies puissantes étaient étudiées et analysées.  
  
« Il n'a rien que nous puissions faire d'autre ? »  
  
Albus sourit tristement à Minerva avant de lui répondre.  
  
« Malheureusement non. Je crains que Smith ne nous communiquera jamais d'autres informations. Ce serait briser pour lui le secret de son travail. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il en a parlé avec Fudge. »  
  
Il était lui-même assez anxieux par cette nouvelle qui semblait inquiétante. Il savait très bien que le département des mystères recelait des choses les plus incroyables et aussi dangereuses. Le fait de ne rien savoir l'énervait. Entre Voldemort qui commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus, et Harry qui devenait une énigme vivante, les questions fusaient de plus en plus dans sa tête.  
  
« Quoi qu'il advienne dans les prochains mois, il faut que Harry se prépare à l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Seul lui à présent, dernier de la lignée peut détruire Voldemort. quand cela sera fait, nous pourrons nous occuper des autres problèmes que nous pouvons rencontrer » pensa-t-il  
  
« Kingsley retourne auprès de Fudge et continue de faire correctement ton travail. Fudge doit avoir une totale confiance en toi. »  
  
L'aurore lui fit un signe de tête, même s'il souhaitait réellement avoir une autre mission de rester auprès du ministre. A la suite de la révélation de la mort de Sirius Black qui n'avait toujours pas été innocenté, Kingsley n'ayant plus vraiment de tâche spécifique, avait été désigné comme auror auprès du ministre. Cela arrangeait bien les affaires de l'ordre qui espérait bien le mettre à une place proche de Fudge. C'était chose faite à présent. Certes il était heureux de pouvoir être encore plus utile pour l'ordre et Dumbledore, néanmoins, il aurait largement préféré travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un de plus compétent et de plus respectueux des autres. En un mot, il ne supportait pas du tout la personne avec qui il devait rester presque tout le temps. A cela il fallait rajouter Dawlish dont la présence l'agaçait au moins autant.  
  
Harry travaillait dans sa chambre à l'écriture de ce qui allait s'avérer être le début de la grande chute de l'un ses grands amis, Cornelius Fudge. Maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation de l'existence de la chartre, il pouvait s'attaquer librement au ministre. Il avait les munitions pour le faire tomber en quelques minutes. Il lui suffisait de faire référence à la fameuse chartre afin de montrer que toute sa politique mis en place l'année d'avant et comme par hasard abandonnée depuis quelques semaines était tout à fait illégale de sa part. Il savait que cela ne serait pas aussi facile à faire. Par le passé plusieurs ministres avaient voulu faire de même avant d'abandonner pour de multiples raisons. Il savait que les directeurs successifs devaient avoir fait rentrer en jeu la chartre pour se défaire du ministère. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas fait de même l'année dernière voir même durant sa seconde année quand le conseil d'administration qui pour lui avait à présent aucune légitimité sous l'influence de Malfoy l'avait évincé de la tête de l'école.  
  
Le conseil d'administration avait été mis en place par le ministère pour contrôler Poudlard d'une façon indirecte. De cette façon la chartre était contrecarrée. Malgré celui-ci, le ministère n'avait jamais réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'école en y plaçant un homme à lui. Le château avait en effet une sorte de conscience qui acceptait ou non le directeur. Si celui- ci n'était pas convenable selon ses critères, certes il ne l'empêchait pas de travailler mais ne lui faisait pas la vie facile. Pour cette raison, Dolores n'avait jamais réussi à rentrer dans le bureau directorial. Dans la même optique, en cas de directeur incompétent, la vie dans Poudlard devenait rapidement de plus en plus difficile. Le non-accès au bureau directorial n'était que les prémices. Peu à peu, la mécanique bien huilée commençait à s'enrayer et ce qui fonctionnait en temps normal donnait des signes d'épuisement ou de disfonctionnement. Ainsi, les escaliers forts joueurs en temps normal devenaient complètement incontrôlables. Ils refusaient obstinément de laisser passer les élèves et ceux-ci restant même coincer dessus entre deux étages.  
  
La première fois que cela s'était produit, le directeur tenu à peine un an. En ce laps de temps, la vie à l'intérieur était devenue totalement intenable. Autant pour les élèves que pour les professeurs. Les fantômes n'obéissant pas au directeur, les esprits frappeurs à l'image de Peeves s'en donnaient à cœur joie. La victime privilégiée étant bien sûr le directeur qui ne portait que le nom. Le chaos prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, si bien que même les elfes de maisons n'arrivaient pas à travailler comme il le fallait. Evidement, les professeurs essayaient de faire au mieux pour améliorer la situation mais cela était peine perdue. D'autant que dans la majorité des cas, ils étaient hostiles en tout cas dans leur cœur à la pauvre âme à la tête de l'établissement.  
  
A ce régime, le conseil d'administration revenait assez rapidement sur sa décision. Non pas sur demande du ministère qui ne comprenait rien du tout, mais par la demande explicite des familles qui ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants restent dans un tel environnement. Harry découvrit par la suite, lors d'une autre visite dans la bibliothèque, que cela c'était produit 3 fois en comptant l'épisode de Dolores. Par 3 fois le ministère avait placé un de ces hommes comme directeur. C'était donc la troisième fois qu'il subissait une humiliation lors du départ de leur homme ou femme pour le dernier cas. 3 fois en 3 siècles. A croire qu'il y avait un incompétent ou un sorcier trop ambitieux comme ministre de la magie par siècle. Celui-ci voulant prendre plus de pouvoirs en contrôlant la seule et unique chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Après ces échecs, les pouvoirs du conseil d'administration étaient revus à la baisse, le ministère (toujours hypocrite) et l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard jugeant cela nécessaire. Malheureusement, quelques années plus tard des sorciers avides de pouvoirs recommençaient les même erreurs.  
  
Harry en avait assez de cela. En même temps qu'il allait abattre le ministre, il allait se débrouiller afin de dissoudre le pseudo conseil d'administration qui représentait rien pour lui que l'erreur d'un des directeurs. L'un des directeurs par mégarde avait permis son instauration et en avait payé le prix fort quelques années plus tard. Il avait été remplacé miliminitari, tout simplement alors qu'il faisait confiance. Ce fut alors le commencement des problèmes pour le conseil et le ministère. .  
  
Son premier brouillon fait, il s'arrêta se rappelant qu'il devait aussi écrire une seconde lettre pour un autre projet. La première réponse rapportée par Edwige, le rendait confiant. Il redoutait que ce qu'il désirait soit impossible. Ce qu'il demandait pouvait paraître comme inquiétant voir dangereux pour de très nombreux sorciers. Un grand nombre n'approuverait pas et serait choqué en l'apprenant. D'un autre côté, d'autres seraient intrigués voir intéressés.  
  
Son contact semblait bel et bien une personne de confiance dans certaines limites, même si on devait se méfier de tout le monde. Harry pensait que dans certains domaines, la discrétion était de mise. Pour garder sa discrétion dans ce milieu il valait mieux être honnête et fidèle aux clients. Pour ces raisons, Harry pensait sérieusement qu'il ne craignait presque rien. Car même si le temps de la guerre arrivait à grand pas, le commerce est toujours florissant. Et même en augmentation.  
  
Harry était confiant lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, appelant sa chouette par un petit son avec sa bouche. Celle-ci se retournant vers lui et en voyant l'enveloppe dans sa main, fendit sur lui, se posant délicatement sur son épaule afin de ne pas lui faire mal avec ses serres. Il lui donna sa main à mordiller, ce qu'elle fit, montrant son affection pour le jeune homme.  
  
« Elle est contente car tu vas l'utiliser ? » l'interrogea Tonks souriante en observant l'oiseau qui avait l'air si triste quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
« Oui. Il est temps qu'elle se dégourdisse les ailes. De plus, elle reste bien plus longtemps enfermée depuis quelques mois. Je ne veux pas qu'elle commence à bouder, si je ne l'utilise pas. Déjà qu'elle est rancunière. » expliqua-t-il alors que la chouette avait cessé de le mordiller et gonflait ses plumes avec importance pour bien prouver qu'elle comprenait qu'ils parlaient d'elle.  
  
Cette attitude assez peu commune chez les volatiles les firent rires.  
  
« Tu peux me donner les galions que je t'avais demandés ? » demanda-t-il à Rémus qui alla dans sa chambre chercher l'argent désiré.  
  
« Alors tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu prépares non ? » dit Tonks curieuse, essayant de lui retirer les verres du nez.  
  
Une poignée de secondes passa avant d'obtenir la réponse.  
  
« Quelque chose me permettant d'avoir de la compagnie pour mes longues soirées d'hiver seules »  
  
Il sourit en voyant l'air interrogatrice de son interlocutrice avant de prendre la bourse que lui tendait Rémus.  
  
« J'espère que cela sera suffisant ? »  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude » lui répondit Harry après une observation rapide du contenu. Il y avait suffisamment pour payer la fameuse personne.  
  
« Tien ma belle » fit-il en attachant à la patte de sa chouette la lettre, et à l'autre la bourse allégée de plusieurs pièces que Harry rendit aussitôt à Rémus.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de l'alourdir inutilement. Elle aura suffisamment de travaille avec le voyage de retour »  
  
Les deux adultes comprirent bien qu'Harry achetait une chose de spéciale. Très spéciale, si on prend en compte qu'Hedwige avait mis un certain temps à revenir de son premier voyage auprès du vendeur. Si elle devait porter la chose en question, elle prendrait encore plus de temps pour revenir.  
  
A l'attitude de Harry à l'égard de sa chouette, il était en effet conscient de cela.  
  
« Vole prudemment et surtout ne te fatigue pas trop durant l'allé. Le retour sera plus dur » conseilla-t-il à Hedwige qui lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Elle lui mordilla une dernière fois les doigts avant de s'élancer par la fenêtre ouverte, la nuit commençant à tomber lui permettant de passer presque inaperçu pour les quelques élèves qui ne se trouvaient pas encore dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir.  
  
« Nous devrions peut-être aller manger vous ne croyez pas ? »  
  
Rémus et Harry dévisagèrent Tonks qui avait parlé et qui leur souriait.  
  
« Ben quoi vous n'avez pas faim vous ? » les questionna-t-elle avec un regard espiègle qui la caractérisait.  
  
Harry se retint de rire alors que Rémus gardait son sérieux. Il ressentait la même chose que Harry mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Il devait garder la tête sur ses épaules. Il était responsable du garçon. Parfois il enviait Tonks pas de son insouciance, qui était de temps en temps simulé, mais car la différence d'âge l'aidant Tonks pouvait avoir une relation autre que la responsabilité d'adulte qui lui incombait.  
  
En voyant Harry avoir le même type de comportement que James le rendait vraiment nostalgique de sa jeunesse. D'autant plus que suite à 13 ans de solitude, il avait retrouvé pendant presque deux années une partie de cette jeunesse avec Sirius. Malheureusement, il l'avait perdu lui aussi une seconde fois, et cette fois définitivement.  
  
La fin du week-end se passa très bien pour Harry. Ses devoirs, il les avait fait relativement vite, comme le faisait Hermione. En pensant à elle, il sourit. Elle était à présent au courant qu'il était près d'elle et de Ron depuis le début septembre.  
  
« Elle doit maintenant avoir le cœur plus léger sachant que je vais bien et suis en sécurité ici. Comme quoi la perspicacité à du bon et fonctionne. » pensa-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit et en prenant une plume très particulière et un parchemin qui semblait avoir été utilisé plusieurs fois.  
  
« Le pire moment de la journée » se dit-il en commençant à utiliser la plume sur le parchemin de sa main droite qui ne tremblait plus. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison évidente qu'il avait décidé de continuer cette tâche précise à cette heure.  
  
Il venait en effet de revenir de manger, et avait surpris ces amis en annonçant qu'il allait travailler dans sa chambre dès son retour. Comprenant qu'il désirait garder secret ses intentions ils hochèrent juste la tête quand il souhaita bonne nuit à tous deux en fermant sa porte de chambre, l'isolant du reste du château. Ce ne fut que suite à la vérification de la présence de divers ustensiles qu'il commença, les traits de son visage se crispant rapidement.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent et octobre commença enfin. Le climat changeait de plus en plus, l'automne étant déjà bien ancré.  
  
« Croyez-vous que vous pourrez participer au premier match de quidditch de la saison contre Serpentard ? » demanda le plus innocemment possible McGonagall à un Harry à la fin de l'un de ses cours.  
  
Le match approchait à grand pas, et sa directrice espérait la présence de son attrapeur et joueur vedette. Même si Ron avait été porté en triomphe l'année d'avant à la fin du dernier match, Harry restait pour elle le meilleur joueur de l'équipe. Le meilleur attrapeur depuis bien longtemps, meilleur que Charly le frère de Ron à son époque. Même James ne semblait pas avoir une telle aisance sur son balai. Néanmoins le maraudeur ne rivalisait pas au moins avec les trompes la mort comme le faisait Harry depuis son premier match. D'ailleurs, s'il se blessait sérieusement enfin plus sérieusement que précédemment, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait ouvert les portes de l'équipe et donné son premier balai.  
  
De son côté, Tonks était surpris par la demande du professeur. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était une fan de quidditch, peut-être la plus grande parmi le corps enseignant. Mais, elle trouvait cela déplacé compte tenu de la situation de Harry actuellement. Elle voulut lui en faire la remarque mais elle fut trop lente en réaction.  
  
« Je serai présent dans l'équipe d'une façon ou d'une autre professeur McGonagall » annonça-t-il doucement.  
  
Aussitôt du soulagement se lut sur le visage du professeur.  
  
« Annoncer à l'équipe que vous avez un atout dans votre manche pour le match. Si les autres joueurs vous posent des questions, dites tout simplement que votre carte est sûr et nous permettra de gagner si l'équipe reste soudée comme les autres années. »il s'arrêta réfléchissant avant de reprendre « Vous pouvez annoncer qu'ils me rencontreront le matin du match au plus tard. »  
  
Elle le regarda stupéfaite par ses paroles avant de lui faire un sourire qui surprit Tonks. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sourire son professeur de cette façon durant sa scolarité. Elle en fit d'ailleurs part à Harry dès qu'ils prirent congé du professeur.  
  
« En vérité c'est assez rare de la voir réagir de cette façon. »  
  
« C'est vrai que hormis lors des matchs de quidditch, elle reste toujours de marbre devant toutes les situations. Jamais elle ne m'a fait un sourire pareil » se lamenta-t-elle.  
  
« Bizarre. Tu dois pourtant être bonne en métamorphose avec ton don ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais mon autre don me faisait à l'époque commettre bien plus d'erreurs que maintenant. » à son air triste, Harry grimaça. Il savait qu'elle devait avoir souffert durant sa scolarité à cause de sa maladresse chronique. Elle attirait alors l'attention des autres sans pour autant la vouloir, tout comme lui. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait surmonté cette difficulté et malgré les diverses opinions des autres sorciers, il la considérait comme sûrement l'une des meilleurs aurors travaillant pour le ministère.  
  
Plus haut dans le château, la directrice de Gryffondor sortait du bureau directorial où elle venait d'annoncer à Dumbledore que Harry participerait au premier match avec sa maison. Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier, le bureau du directeur derrière elle, elle ne parvint pas à grimacer en repensant à la requête du directeur le matin même.  
  
Il lui avait demandé de se renseigner auprès de Harry pour savoir s'il participerait justement à la coupe et au match. En un sens, elle comprenait par-là, l'autorisation de poser la question au garçon, chose qu'elle voulait faire depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Néanmoins, elle était à présent perplexe dans le fait que le directeur ne le fasse pas lui-même. A croire que les problèmes entre eux semblaient perdurer bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
La Déesse : Content que cette fic te plait. J'espère que ce chapitre suivra le même exemple.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Il y a parfois des problèmes avec le site, ce n'est pas grave. Merci pour le compliments. Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore. Au début, compte tenu de la longueur des chapitres, je pensais avoir de la difficulté à en écrire 35-38 comme je le souhaitais. Mais à l'heure actuel je viens de dépasser la moitié du 25, et je ne suis que seulement à Halloween. Alors même si je sais que mon histoire va augmenter en rapidité, je prends toujours du temps au début pour poser les choses, la fic sera bien plus longue que prévu, ce qui devrait te satisfaire. Harry va retrouver son apparence dans le chapitre 23, encore un peu d'attente. Tout le monde sera qui il est à peu près en même temps. Pour la dernière question, je t'en pose une autre qui te donnera la réponse, même si je pense que tu as déjà une idée sur celle-ci. Qui selon toi à tué Dolores ?  
  
Popov : Merci tout d'abord pour cette review et les autres pour mes autres fics. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de zone d'ombre, mais je t'assure qu'elles vont disparaître peu à peu au fil des chapitres. Comme tu l'as remarqué dans mes fics j'aime bien le mystère. Histoire de prouvé qu'il n'y a pas que Dumbledore qui l'entretient. Il est vrai aussi que j'ai surtout mis en avant l'étrange et le mystère dans cette fic. Le tome 5 a été mystérieux pour lui, et je trouve amusant que cela soit lui à présent qui entretient les mystères. Par contre, je suis vraiment idiot, car tout le monde a remarqué qu'il allait probablement, je peux encore changer d'avis se passer quelque chose entre Harry et Tonks. Mais pour cela, il va falloir attendre,  
  
Hades : Merci beaucoup, pour ta supposition, la réponse est dans la réponse précédente.  
  
Céline.s : C'est le lot à tous les héros, maltraité, ignoré, voir insulté. Mais pas d'inquiétude car comme ce chapitre le prouve, les choses s'arrangent, il comprend certaines choses, comme par exemple que malgré tout ce qu'il pourra dire et faire, il gardera toujours des amis près de lui.  
  
Arwan : Merci pour tes compliments. Si tu penses que je m'arrête au moment crucial, attend de voir les prochains chapitres, car je crois que vous serez nombreux à vouloir me tuer. La suite comme toujours arrive le week- end, et à savoir le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore, mais encore un certain nombre.  
  
Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non. Merci en particulier aux nouveaux reviewers, car cela fait toujours plaisir d'en voir de nouveaux.  
  
Merci aussi à Obal ma correctrice, qui trouve comme je suis certain la plupart d'entre vous qu'il y a encore de nouveaux mystères dans ce chapitre.  
  
Si vous avez un avis à donner, des questions, des reproches, vous savez quoi faire. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme toujours je vous répondrai. J'espère en avoir plus, car j'en reçoi de moins en moins. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la diminution du nombre de reviews qui le fera arrêter cette fic.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry commence à parler un peu plus avec les autres élèves, et met en œuvre ses projets.  
  
Passez un bon week-end et à la prochaine.  
  
By By 


	22. Première vrai rencontre et retour annonc...

Chapitre 22 : Première vrai rencontre et retour annoncé  
  
La fin de semaine arriva vite, et le dernier cours, celui de Célia révéla une surprise pour Harry.  
  
Le cours en lui-même intéressa fort le survivant. Dès le début, les runes l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas si son intérêt provenait des autres où de lui en tant que lui, et pour être franc, il n'en avait que faire. Cet intérêt était réel, et prenait totalement forme dans les possibilités que leur utilisation lui permettait.  
  
Il n'en avait pas parler au professeur Hart, mais les runes qu'elle étudiait provenant de la chambre des secrets n'étaient pas les seules existantes. Il en avait découvert d'autres dans la fameuse pièce qui semblaient passées inaperçues aux yeux du professeur. D'ailleurs, il en avait depuis lors remarqué un grand nombre de runes différentes de celles que le professeur lui avait montré en cours. Il avait déjà plusieurs théories sur leurs origines ou plus précisément sur leur utilité au sein de Poudlard. Elles n'entraient pas en jeux dans la construction du château, mais dans sa protection.  
  
Alors que le cours se terminait tranquillement, le professeur demanda l'attention de tous les élèves, les faisant se relever de leur plume et parchemin sur lesquels ils dessinaient avec plus ou moins de succès une nouvelle rune qu'ils étudiaient depuis le début du cours.  
  
Harry qui était parvenu assez facilement à la dessiner, abandonna sa lecture pour, tout comme les autres, s'intéresser aux paroles du professeur.  
  
« Bien. Maintenant que vous connaissez un peu mieux l'utilisation des runes, et avant de passer aux autres sujets de ce cours que nous commencerons à partir de début novembre, je vais vous donner un travail qui demandera beaucoup d'attention. » indiqua-t-elle aux élèves.  
  
Certains élèves se laissèrent tomber sur les tables en entendant ses paroles et en comprenant que cela signifiait beaucoup de travail en plus des autres cours et de celui-ci.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas » s'empressa-t-elle de rassurer ses élèves. Elle savait bien que l'utilisation des runes était difficile, et cela à n'importe quel niveau de compétence.  
  
« Je ne vais pas vous demander d'étudier des runes trop compliquées. Vous ne les connaissez que depuis à peine le début de l'année. » elle s'arrêta, les élèves se redressant comprenant les paroles rassurantes du professeur.  
  
« Vous allez former des équipes de 3. Ainsi vous aurez plus de compétences, et plus de facilités dans cette tâche. Mais attention. Ce n'est pas car vous serez un groupe que je ne surveillerai pas votre évolution. Si jamais je m'aperçois qu'un élève ne participe pas suffisamment, il sera exclu et devra travailler seul. Si vous êtes en groupe, cela vous donne plus de possibilités comme je vous l'ai dit, mais cela vous donne aussi plus de responsabilités. Si vous ratez, vous ratez ensemble et non individuellement »  
  
Plusieurs regards se croisèrent dans la salle. De sa place au fond, Harry remarqua rapidement que visiblement les prémices des premiers groupes se formaient déjà.  
  
En effet, dès l'annonce révélée, les élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux, par affinité ou simplement par maison.  
  
Harry était hors de cela, et Tonks le sentit bien.  
  
« Tu ne voudrais pas être avec eux ? » lui demanda-t-elle  
  
Il se retourna et la regarda quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en connais que deux réellement. » répondit-il en regardant rapidement dans la direction de Cho et de Katie.  
  
« Pour être franc, je ne pense pas que cela serait judicieux que je sois avec l'une d'entre elles » dit-il doucement, le ton de la voix affecté par un sentiment étrange.  
  
Tonks allait l'interroger, quand Célia qui s'était approché d'eux lui parla en premier.  
  
« Uhm Elvis. Je crois qu'il reste un groupe à former et justement avec toi ils seront 3 » se risqua-t-elle de lui proposer.  
  
Elle avait eut l'idée de faire des groupes de travails afin de faire tout d'abord étudier ensemble les élèves. C'était plus facile et donc le travail serait donc plus poussé et donc plus proche du résultat que des dernières années devraient pouvoir fournir. De plus, cela allait donner l'occasion à des élèves de maisons différentes de travailler ensemble dans un but commun. C'était le meilleur moyen d'atteindre, en tout cas constituait un début vers l'unité des maisons.  
  
Elle avait parlé de ce projet avec le directeur et Rémus. Le premier était bien sûr enchanté même s'il redoutait que cette idée tombe à l'eau avec les Serpentards. Les élèves de cette maison étant d'un caractère plus hostile que ceux des 3 autres maisons de l'école. Le seul point positif étant le fait que les 3 Serpentards de ce cours semblaient un peu éloignés des idées que l'on peut se faire des élèves de leur maison. Donc tout était possible avec eux.  
  
Rémus lui était au départ réticent à l'idée de faire participer Harry de cette façon avec les autres élèves mais les arguments de Célia étaient relativement convaincants. Il savait qu'il était temps pour Harry de retrouver des relations plus normales avec ses condisciples. De ce fait, l'idée des groupes de travail était intéressante. D'ailleurs, comme Tonks resterait avec lui, il n'y avait rien à craindre.  
  
Après donc plusieurs minutes d'intenses discussions, ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux. Harry participerait avec les autres élèves. Cela arrangeait tout le monde, car grâce à lui, tous les groupes étaient complets.  
  
Harry regarda son professeur, légèrement interdit avant de se retourner vers Tonks qui comme lui était surprise. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui parla en premier, prouvant son opinion.  
  
« Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une idée des plus judicieuse ! » murmura-t-elle à Célia en faisant attention que l'on ne l'entende pas.  
  
« Rémus est pour lui » signala-t-elle.  
  
Devant cette révélation, Tonks resta muette de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.  
  
« Et avec qui voulez vous me mettre professeur ? » demanda Harry, espérant au fond de lui de ne pas être avec une certaine Serdaigle. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, plus ou moins, mais car il savait qu'avec elle, cela ne serait plus possible. Trop de choses s'étaient produites, et surtout il avait bien trop changé depuis plusieurs mois.  
  
« Je voulais te mettre avec les deux dernières qu'il me reste »  
  
Au mot dernière, il comprit et espéra que ce n'était pas elle.  
  
« Tu feras équipe avec Mlle Bell que tu connais et Mlle Maxwell. Je suis certaine que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les 3. » espéra-t-elle, un sourire crispé sur le visage.  
  
Elle ressentait une bonne impression avec la Serpentard et c'était pourquoi elle avait désiré la mettre en équipe avec Harry. Compte tenu du comportement actuel du jeune homme, elle pensait et d'ailleurs Rémus lui avait confirmé que lui aussi pensait que Harry pouvait bien s'entendre avec les Serpentards. De plus, il avait bien remarqué qu'il regardait bizarrement de temps en temps les élèves de cette maison. Il doutait qu'il était plus intéressé par la jeune sorcière participant à son cours. La mentalité de James s'exprimant de plus en plus.  
  
« Très bien. Je pense que nous devrons bien nous entendre tous les 3 »  
  
Célia fut soulagée en l'entendant dire cela, et partit aussitôt vers les deux filles pour les prévenir qu'elles avaient un partenaire de travail. Elle s'empressa de les rassurer quand à l'annonce qu'elles feraient équipes avec le Elvis, elles prirent une expression paniquée sur le visage.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aboie plus que je ne mords » essaya-t-il de plaisanter afin de détendre l'atmosphère qu'il sentait tendue.  
  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas » continua Tonks voulant mettre à plat les choses tout de suite sans équivoque.  
  
Les filles qui avaient été rassurées par les paroles de Harry devinrent un peu plus blanches avant que Tonks ne leur parle à nouveau.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne sommes pas méchants » elle s'assis à la même table quelles tout comme Harry qui la suivit. La présence de Tonks à ses côtés le rassurait aussi. Il n'avait jamais eut des rapports disons amicaux avec d'autres filles que Hermione. Justement, ce travail serait pour lui le parfait exemple pour déterminer si cela était possible.  
  
Alors que personne ne parlait dans le groupe, Harry nota que les autres élèves après un moment de flottement quand ils avaient compris que Elvis participait aux groupes avaient repris leurs discussions en attendant la fin du cours.  
  
Il ne restait en effet qu'une demi-heure de cours justement, qui allait servir à mettre en place le début de la collaboration dans les groupes. Le professeur Hart, passant de groupes en groupes afin de donner des explications sur le travail que les élèves devaient rendre.  
  
« Nous devons donc faire un travail sur une rune en particulier ? » posa Katie à l'adresse de ses deux collègues et de Tonks qui les observait discrètement. Elle ne désirait pas intervenir dans le mode de fonctionnement du groupe et elle restait donc en retrait. Cela satisfaisait les deux filles qui semblaient comprendre que la femme était uniquement présente pour surveiller Elvis comme il avait demandé de l'appeler lors du premier cours.  
  
« Nous devrions tout d'abord nous mettre d'accord sur le type de rune que nous allons étudier et mettre en place pour le cours. Car la chose la plus importante dans le projet est la fabrication de la rune tel que nous la voulons » termina Harry d'une voix aussi professionnelle que le professeur qui laissa béat de stupeur les deux filles.  
  
Elles ne l'avaient pas entendu dire une phrase aussi longue depuis le début de l'année et son ton était vraiment surprenant de la part d'un élève.  
  
Katie se reprenant en premier lui répondit. La Serpentard le regardait avec méfiance ne sachant pas quoi penser.  
  
« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Tu as une idée ? » demanda-t-elle à sa condisciple qui lâcha des yeux Harry une minute pour regarder la Gryffondor.  
  
« Nous... nous pourrions étudier les runes de défense et en choisirent une qui serait intéressante pour nous défendre contre une attaque magique. » proposa-t-elle  
  
L'idée était bonne, et après réflexion Katie était assez d'accord avec elle.  
  
« Il faudrait quelle soit facile d'utilisation. Les attaques sont généralement rapides et si nous prenons trop de temps à la mettre en place, elle ne servirait à rien. » déclara la Gryffondor moins intimidée par la présence de Harry  
  
« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. » fit une voix froide.  
  
Elle se retournèrent pour voir le masque les regarder sans ciller.  
  
« J'ai une nette préférence qu'un sort d'attaque serait bien plus intéressant. Car je pense vraiment que d'autre que nous aurons aussi l'idée de runes de défense mais pas d'attaque. » argumenta-t-il  
  
« Le principal pour nous est que notre étude soit différente que celles des autres. L'impact en sera d'autant plus grand. Pour cette raison l'attaque reste le meilleur choix possible. En tout cas c'est ma pensée » conclu-t-il  
  
Il espérait avoir été suffisamment convaincant pour les rallier à ce choix, et attendait patiemment la réponse de ses deux collègues de travail qui le regardaient en réfléchissant, elles aussi. Il savait que les runes de ce type étaient bien plus difficiles à mettre en œuvre. Les sorts d'attaque demandaient toujours plus de puissance que la défense, même si l'on pouvait penser le contraire. De même, on utilise plus d'énergie pour mettre en mouvement un objet par magie que pour l'arrêter par exemple. De plus, le professeur Hart n'avait pas encore vraiment abordé sur ce type de runes. En cela il se doutait que les deux filles ressentaient une crainte n'ayant pas idée d'où ils allaient arriver.  
  
Ce fut Katie qui lui parla en premier à nouveau. Il se rappelait d'elle comme toujours un peu plus discrète dans l'équipe de Quidditch, dans l'ombre de Angélina qu'il est vrai possédait une prestance naturelle.  
  
« Comme tu sembles être relativement doué question rune, je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Brenda » dit-elle en se tournant vers la Serpentard avant de revenir vers Harry « Mais moi je suis prête à tenter le coup si tu nous affirmes que c'est une bonne idée. »  
  
« De plus, si nous étudions une rune que les autres groupes n'ont pas imaginée, cela nous donnera un avantage sur eux certain. » rajouta-t-elle fixant d'un air déterminé Harry qui en fut surpris.  
  
« McGonagall a eut raison de lui donner le capitanat de l'équipe. Elle sera comment faire pour motiver et donner confiance aux nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe. » pensa-t-il, un sentiment de frustration l'accompagnant. Il n'avait pratiqué que peu malheureusement et espérait donc qu'il soit encore à la hauteur face aux Serpentards d'ici quelques semaines.  
  
« Dans ce cas, si vous voulez faire çà, alors je vous suis. » annonça Brenda tout de même fébrilement. Autant elle ne ressentait pas de problème à faire équipe avec Katie qu'elle connaissait depuis des années même si elle était à Gryffondor, autant la présence de ce Elvis l'inquiétait toujours autant.  
  
Harry la fixa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.  
  
« Très bien. L'idéal est de tomber d'accord sur le moment où nous allons nous voir pour travailler ensemble sur ce travail. » il regarda le plafond, ferma les yeux et réfléchit.  
  
Les deux filles le regardaient, sans protester sur le fait qu'il prenait les rennes du groupe, sans même s'en rendre compte. Enfin de compte, sa présence était vraiment une aubaine pour elles. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient jamais montré un talent particulier en DCFM. Certes elles avaient eut leur BUSE et continuaient ce cours niveau ASPIC Mais sans les progrès assez fulgurant de Katie l'année dernière malgré Dolores et ceux de Brenda dans le même lapse de temps, elles ne participeraient pas au cours du professeur Hart. Tout comme Katie dont les séances de l'AD avec Harry avait permis d'augmenter son niveau, Brenda sous les ordres de ses parents avait de son côté travaillé elle aussi. Ses parents connaissaient bien les Serpentards, étant passé par cette maison. Néanmoins, ils faisaient confiance à Dumbledore comme de nombreux sorciers. Le fait d'avoir assister à la première montée du mage noire, d'autant plus imposante étant des Serpentards, la confiance envers le directeur de Poudlard était acquise depuis longtemps. A l'annonce de la nomination de Umbridge au poste de professeur de DCFM, M. Maxwell avait ordonné à sa fille de bien faire attention et de continuer à travailler plus sérieusement ce cours. Il avait ensuite profité des vacances de Noël et surtout Pâques où sa fille ayant eut ses 17 ans pouvait utiliser la magie hors de l'école pour lui donner des cours se servant de livres qu'il possédait depuis longtemps.  
  
« Tu dois savoir te battre en cas de problème, et ce n'est pas un professeur des plus ignares et un ministre de la magie autant plus ignare et incompétent qui vont me dicter ce que tu dois savoir ou non. » avait-il décrété au début des vacances de Noël, paroles lourdes de conséquences pour tous deux.  
  
«Nous pouvons nous voir durant le week-end »proposa la Serpentard  
  
« Cela me convient tant que ce n'est pas le samedi en début d'après-midi. J'ai entraînement de Quidditch et comme le premier match est pour bientôt, nous devons être prêts » elle ne regarda pas sa condisciple, le premier match étant Gryffondor contre Serpentard.  
  
« Je vous propose le samedi matin 9h, vous êtes pour ? » demanda alors Harry qui ne voulait pas parler de Quidditch et surtout pas avec son capitaine.  
  
Les deux filles se jugèrent du regard, laissant l'autre répondre en premier. A ce petit jeu, elle était aussi forte toutes les deux. Harry observa la scène sans la comprendre. Cela commençait à l'agacer quand Tonks qui était resté silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation parla.  
  
« Vous avez finit vos gamineries. Je suis certaine que la première qui répond perd, mais perd quoi je me le demande. Perde la face c'est sûrement cela. Il y a bien que des Gryffondors et des Serpentards pour se fixer de la sorte pour une raison aussi futile. Nous n'allons pas vous attendre 107 ans. Répondez à la simple question à moins bien sûr que cela est trop difficile pour les 7ème années que vous êtes. » les vellipenda-t-elle, obtenant tout de suite leur attention ainsi que celle de l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
Ce rendant compte de sa gaffe, elle devint légèrement rose, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte grâce à la cagoule.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent sans le moindre bruit dans la pièce. Puis soudain, deux petits oui se firent entendre de la part des deux filles, qui rougissaient d'attirer les foudres et les regards de tous sur elles.  
  
« Je n'ai pas bien entendu ? » se plaignit-elle alors les faisant sursauter légèrement. Elles s'attendaient pour des raisons personnelles que Elvis agirait de cette façon mais pas elle.  
  
« Oui » répétèrent-elle en chœur plus fort cette fois au plus grand plaisir de l'aurore qui faisait un léger oui de la tête en direction de Harry qui lui était un peu perdu.  
  
« Très bien dans ce cas nous nous verrons demain à 9h devant la bibliothèque. Nous ferons le point sur ce que nous allons faire et ensuite nous aviserons » termina-t-il par proposer, voir même ordonner. Les deux filles fixant Tonks soucieuse de sa réaction. Elles ne savaient tout simplement pas comment réagir avec elle et voila qu'ils allaient tous passé des heures à travailler ensemble.  
  
Sur ces mots, il se leva et suivit de Tonks, retourna à sa table qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la salle.  
  
Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 à la bibliothèque, non sans attirer les regards de plusieurs élèves déjà au travail. Ils s'installèrent le plus à l'écart afin d'être les plus tranquilles afin de discuter sans déranger trop de monde ou attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince.  
  
Une fois installé, un léger silence se fit que Harry décida de rompre. Il savait que cela ne donnerait rien de cette façon. Il acceptait le fait de travailler en équipe avec elles, la discussion de la vieille avec Rémus l'ayant convaincu. Il savait très bien qu'au fond de lui, il fallait qu'il se rapproche un tant soit peu des autres, et qu'il devait donc bien commencer. Cette raison invoquée, énervait au plus au point Adam qui préférait de loin ne pas trop s'attacher aux autres personnes afin comme il le disait toujours ne pas souffrir en cas de rejet. Harry était d'accord avec lui, mais les différents qu'il avait eut avec Tonks et Rémus plusieurs semaines avant lui revenaient en mémoire.  
  
« De toute façon, ils ne veulent pas m'abandonner. Plus j'essaierai et plus ils tenteront de s'accrocher encore plus » admettait-il à présent. Cette conclusion, lui faisait ressentir quelque chose au fond de lui qu'il commençait à apprécier. Le fait qu'il ne serait jamais seul en tout cas pas toujours l'aidait dans les moments de doutes qui le caractérisaient. Il pouvait maintenant se raccrocher à cette idée, même si elle ne plaisait guère à Adam.  
  
« Alors vous avez une idée sur la rune que nous allons étudier, puis réaliser ? »  
  
La question de Katie le fit revenir à la scène et il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de parler.  
  
« Je pense à une rune basé sur le feu. Mais attention, pas une simple rune provoquant la naissance d'un feu. » rajouta-t-il son regard allant de l'une à l'autre des deux élèves qui se trouvaient en face de lui, Tonks étant à ses côtés.  
  
« Qu'entends-tu par la ? » questionna la Serpentard.  
  
« Disons les feux de l'apocalypse » lui répondit-il, un sourire carnassier et peut-être même inquiétant se dessinant sous sa cagoule.  
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent, n'osant prendre au pied de la lettre les paroles de Harry. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savaient quoi penser de cette idée assez surprenante.  
  
« Les feux de l'apocalypse, rien que ça » répéta Katie sceptique « Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu grandiloquent. Car je ne sais pas pour toi, ni pour Brenda, mais personnellement, j'ai encore des difficultés à faire les runes, même les plus simples. Je ne pense pas être encore capable d'en reproduire une de mémoire si tu me le demandais » avoua-t-elle, non sans ressentir une légère faiblesse désagréable en parlant. Elle détestait faire ce genre de chose, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas aussi bonne qu'elle essayait de le paraître.  
  
Harry sourit à ces propos, qui collait parfaitement à l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Il savait qu'elle avait un niveau correcte qui avec de la pratique s'améliorerait rapidement. Cette conclusion lui avait sauté aux yeux durant l'AD l'année d'avant, où Katie progressait très vite.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la Serpentard n'avait pas prononcer un mot. Elle approuvait silencieusement les dires de la Gryffondor. Certes elle arrivait visiblement mieux que sa collègue de l'autre maison, mais ne se sentait pas encore prête à la tâche que lui pensait réaliser.  
  
« Tu sais, je pense que tu te trompes un peu sur nous. Nous ne possédons pas comme toi de toute évidence un talent pour les runes ou un savoir. Nous avons tous remarqué que tu étais vraiment en avance sur nous et l'ensemble de la classe. D'ailleurs, je suis assez contente que nous faisons équipe ensemble, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ce que tu nous demande. Je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre du temps, car toi je pense que tu peux réaliser ce que tu comptes faire »parla d'une voix calme Brenda, fixant Harry sans broncher une seule fois.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent où Harry se posa beaucoup de questions sur la véracité de ces propos et du pourquoi de cette équipe. De une, elle avait raison. Il pouvait se passer d'elles et réaliser la rune seule. En tout cas, il l'espérait. De l'autre, il se demandait toujours les raisons véritables qui avait poussé le professeur Hart à le mettre en équipe. Voulait elle qu'il se rapproche des autres ou y avait-il autre chose ?  
  
Il y avait autre chose. Elle voulait qu'il commence à vivre de façon normal, et agisse de façon naturel comme il le fait ait au début avec Ron et Hermione. Avant que tout ne dérape durant sa quatrième année. C'était depuis ce moment, que sa vie s'était compliqué encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avant. Depuis ce moment, qu'il avait inconsciemment en tout cas changé de type de relation avec les autres. Cela s'était accrus depuis la prophétie et les multiples changements qui entravaient son style de vie. Il en était arriver à oublier l'essentiel. Le partage avec les autres. Rémus et le professeur Hart désiraient au travers de ce travail, qu'il partage avec les autres ses informations tout il avait fait avec l'AD. Mais contrairement à l'épisode de l'AD, cela serait dans les deux sens. Il apporterait et elles apporteraient aussi. Ce travail en commun devait l'inciter à faire confiance aux autres, chose qu'il ne faisait plus non plus beaucoup et de développer des rapports d'amitié et de confiance avec ses deux partenaires de travail.  
  
Au fond de lui, il maudit encore plus son professeur, mais consentit à faire ce qu'elle demandait. Une infime partie de lui, que c'était dangereux de rester seul comme il le voulait. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était quand il était entouré que tout se passait assez bien. En tout cas depuis quelques mois.  
  
«Non, je ne me trompe pas du tout sur votre sujet à toutes les deux. Je sais que nous y arriverons ensemble. Seuls nous sommes incapable de le faire mais pas si nous travaillons de concert tous les trois. Alors faites- moi plaisir, et cessez de n'avoir pas confiance en vous. Car je suis persuadé, non je suis sûr que vous possédez toutes les capacités pour cela » les rassura-t-il, sachant très bien qu'elles avaient besoin d'être assuré sur leurs capacités. Dans cette même optique, il rajouta pour couper cours aux doutes.  
  
« Si vous n'aviez pas le niveau, vous ne pourriez pas participer aux cours du professeur Hart. Je crois que cela devrait terminer de vous convaincre. »  
  
Il les regarda quelques instants avant de voir leur visage se détendre devant ces propos qui avaient terminé par les atteindre. Visiblement elles étaient rassurées sur leurs possibilités et commençaient à entrevoir qu'il disait la vérité sur elles.  
  
« Bon maintenant que cela est réglé, vous allez pouvoir commencer à travailler sur votre rune » conclue Tonks qui observait la scène avec le plus intérêt. Elle se demandait comment Harry allait se dépatouiller avec les deux filles qui étaient un peu récalcitrante à travailler avec lui. L'attitude du garçon lui confirmait que sa discussion avec elle et Rémus plusieurs jours avant sur la nécessité d'être entouré portait ses fruits.  
  
Non seulement il semblait accepter la présence des autres, mais en plus acceptait l'aide qu'il ou elle pouvait lui apporter. Elle doutait que cela était possible uniquement car il y avait un échange entre eux, mais cela était un début. Le but de cette manœuvre étant de convaincre Harry qu'il pouvait avoir confiance envers lez autres, ce qui malheureusement était loin d'être accepter par l'adolescent.  
  
« Tu as amplement raison. Nous allons pouvoir commencer des maintenant en déterminant ce que nous allons avoir besoin pour notre travail » affirma-t- il prenant à nouveau la direction du groupe.  
  
« Il nous faut des informations sur les runes représentant le feu tout d'abord » prenant par à la conversation Brenda  
  
« Et des parchemins pour nous entraîner à la dessiner » renchérit Katie bien décidé à prouver que comme la Serpentard encore réticente quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était aussi tout comme elle avec eux.  
  
« Mais je crois qu'il nous faudra autre chose que du parchemin pour la dessiner, non ? » se posa-t-elle la question à Harry qui acquiesça de la tête.  
  
Il savait bien à quoi elle faisait référence et était satisfait qu'elle connaisse ce problème. Devant son silence et le regard perplexe de la Serpentard, elle lui expliqua toute contente de le faire.  
  
« Les runes de feu s'enflamment généralement. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont souvent d'usage unique, surtout quand elles sont dessinées sur un parchemin. »  
  
« Si nous voulons l'utiliser plusieurs fois, nous devons donc utilisé autre chose qu'un parchemin comme base de départ à sa création » continua Brenda un sourire sur le visage, reflétant sa compréhension.  
  
« Vous avez tout compris » s'insinua Harry dans leur conversation. « C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devrions utiliser une tablette en pierre comme base. Elle résistera aux flammes et à la chaleur. Si on allie à cela à la tablette des protection utile, elle résistera longtemps » compléta Harry, clôturant de même le débat sur la rune en question.  
  
Le reste des heures les amenant à midi, passèrent rapidement. Après avoir quitter la bibliothèque, chargé de plusieurs livres, le petit groupe se trouva une table dans l'une des salles d'études réservées aux trois dernières années de l'écoles. Ils choisirent celle contenant le moins de monde, leur permettant ainsi de pouvoir parler sans pour autant déranger les autres élèves.  
  
En entrant, Harry regarda les deux préfets de sixième et septième année qui surveillaient la salle. Le premier était de Poufsouffle, son amie Hannah Abbot et le second de Gryffondor. Katie le salua en passant à ses côtés, et Harry sentit bien que le regard du préfet se posait sur lui et sur Brenda.  
  
« Encore un de mes condisciples que je ne connais pas » pensa-t-il, se rappelant à peine la vision du garçon dans sa tour.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est gentil, même si son statut de préfet l'a rendu assez énervant par moment. » lui expliqua-t-elle remarquant qu'il l'avait fixé bizarrement.  
  
« Pas de problème » répondit-il, en s'installant à l'une des tables les plus isolées des autres.  
  
« Bon, on commence par quoi » décréta Tonks préférant ne pas les laisser les deux filles se poser trop de questions sur eux. Elle redoutait surtout que la Gryffondor qui côtoyait Harry depuis sa première année durant les séances de quidditch et l'année dernière durant l'AD découvre le pot au rose. Heureusement cela ne fut pas le cas, ni durant cette première séance, ni durant celles qui allaient suivre.  
  
Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et bientôt, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année opposant les deux plus grand rivaux de Poudlard se rapprochait inexorablement. Enfin, le matin du match arriva.  
  
Ce samedi là, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, toujours incomplète, entra assez tôt dans la grande salle. Elle était accompagné par plusieurs autres élèves qui voulaient rester avec leurs amis afin de les encourager avant le début de la coupe.  
  
Hermione se tenait auprès de Ron et de Ginny qui essayaient de manger mais sans grand succès. La perspective de déclarer forfait faute de joueur se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils avaient bien tout de même un poursuiveur remplaçant, mais vu son habileté, il était préférable de perdre par forfait sous le score de 150 à 0 que de jouer et de perdre de beaucoup plus. A moins bien sûr que Ginny ne puisse attraper le vif avant Malfoy. Malheureusement, elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment forte pour le battre. Les coups bas et frauduleux des Serpentards elle n'en était pas encore habituée comme plusieurs autres jeunes membres de l'équipe. Contre les autres maisons ils auraient tous tenter le coup mais pas contre Serpentard.  
  
L'ambiance n'était donc pas des plus joviale à la table des Gryffondors. C'est ce que comprirent les autres étudiants entrant dans la salle.  
  
Les Gryffondors restaient confiant malgré tout, alors que les Serpentards de l'autre côté de la salle riaient sans se cacher de l'état de forme de leur adversaire. Ils savaient tous que s'ils gagnaient aujourd'hui, la coupe était presque gagné. Contrairement aux autres années, les Serdaigles n'étaient pas aussi conquérant et les Poufsouffles ne pouvait pas prétendre gagner sans un attrapeur doué. Or celui qu'il avait depuis l'année dernière avait certes du talent mais ne rivalisait pas avec Diggory. Malfoy aidé il est vrai par son balai de meilleur qualité gardait un avantage suffisant pour l'emporter relativement facilement. Quoique, attrapé le vif demandait également autre chose que du talent et qu'un balai performant. Il fallait aussi le truc en plus qui faisait la différence entre les très bons joueurs et les joueurs géniaux. Il se targuait d'être le meilleur, mais une petite partie de lui, qui le troublait de plus en plus lui disait qu'il se mentait à lui-même et que c'était pour cela qu'il préconisait par-dessus tout la triche et l'utilisation de balai les plus chère donc les meilleurs. Il savait très bien que s'il tombait contre un joueur du gabarie de Krum ou à sa plus grande haine Potter, il lui fallait autre chose qu'un balai supérieur. Il se rappelait fort bien sa cuisante défaite face à Potter en seconde année devant son père. Malgré sa ruse et un balai supérieur il s'était fait battre haut la main. Cela il ne le voulait pas, surtout qu'il avait ensuite perdu les deux matchs suivants contre son ennemi et malgré les coups bas que lui et ses coéquipiers avaient utilisés.  
  
L'absence de Potter lui facilitait la tâche. Il savait qu'il pouvait battre Ginny Weasley facilement.  
  
« Elle ne doit pas avoir un balai performant connaissant sa famille amoureux de moldu. »dit-il à l'intention de Grabb qui le regarda avec l'air abruti entier qui le caractérisait. Drago serra les dents tout en regardant le plafond magique montrant un ciel dégagé.  
  
« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon père m'entoure de ces deux abrutit finis ! » maugréa-t-il alors que Grabb et son compère Goyle mangeait goulûment tout ce qu'ils leurs tombaient sous la main.  
  
« Arrêtez donc de vous empiffrer, sinon vous n'allez pas pouvoir voler avec vos balais » s'emporta-t-il vraiment énervé de ces deux énergumènes. Les deux seuls biens faits de leur présence étant qu'avec eux, personne ne l'approchait, et le second justement Parkinson ne pouvait pas l'approcher de trop près ou plus précisément ne pouvait pas rester seule avec lui à son plus grand soulagement.  
  
A la table des professeurs, l'on sentait la nervosité des avants matchs. Les responsables de maison étant ceux qui stressaient le plus. Ils voulaient tous gagner mais il n'y avait qu'une et une seule coupe qui ne pouvait pas être partagé.  
  
Rogue souriait presque en contemplant le désarroi de plus en plus évident des Gryffondors. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'autre table pour voir comment le joueur prodigue ressentait la chose. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Harry était encore plus emmitouflé dans son manteau noir, si bien que rien de sa tête ne dépassait de par le capuchon.  
  
« C'est terminé pour eux. Il ne les fera pas gagner contre nous une année de plus » pensa-t-il un sourire sadique sur le visage.  
  
Ce sourire n'échappa pas à McGonagall qui ressentait de plus en plus de crainte pour son équipe. Harry lui avait pourtant certifié qu'il jouerait aujourd'hui afin de gagner le match.  
  
Elle gardait confiance en son élève qu'elle désirait tant aider et qu'elle aidait depuis sa première année. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose pour son équipe avant que le moral ne devienne trop bas pour eux. Elle était sur le point de se lever pour aller leur parler, quand un nouveau venu dans la grande salle attira son regard.  
  
Au même instant à l'autre bout de la salle, une chouette venait de rentrer, une lettre et un petit paquet attaché à ses pattes. Les Gryffondors et leur directrice reconnurent aussitôt la chouette de Harry.  
  
Ron la regarda tout comme de nombreux de ses condisciples alors qu'elle commençait à tourner autour de la salle, se rapprochant du sol à chaque fois. Hermione elle donna un coup d'œil rapide vers Harry et vit qu'il ne bougeait pas à l'arrivé de sa chouette.  
  
« Il joue vraiment bien la comédie. Tout comme elle » pensa-t-elle, fixant comme les autres la chouette.  
  
Soudain, elle s'abattit vers la table des professeurs, et au moment de se poser comme la dernière fois sur l'épaule de Rémus, et à l'étonnement de tous sembla obéir à ce qui ressemblait à un claquement langue. Dès qu'elle capta le bruit provenant de son propriétaire, elle fit un écart incroyable, passant à quelques centimètres de Rémus et des autres professeurs, pour atterrir majestueusement sur le bras droit à demi-tendu que Harry lui proposait.  
  
Une fois posée, elle ébouriffa ses plumes pour montrer son contentement avant de mordiller affectueusement les doigts de son maître qui souriait en découvrant la tête des élèves et du personnel non au courant de son identité.  
  
Un silence de mort se fit dans la grande salle, alors que tous les élèves se posaient des questions, Harry les surprit une nouvelle fois. Il se leva tranquillement sentant de nombreux paires d'yeux sur lui. Il hotta prestement son manteau noir, révélant pour l'occasion, une tunique de Quidditch couleur rouge et or qui lui allait parfaitement. Sa cagoule protégeait son visage, mais pour tous c'était certain, il était le joueur qui manquait au Gryffondor. Néanmoins, un doute sur son identité persistait. Ce fut alors qu'il parla, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec un timbre de voix proche de celui de Harry.  
  
« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais laisser l'équipe dont je fais partit depuis ma première année sans attrapeur. » annonça-t-il sur un ton mi-amusé mi-outré qui soulagea son professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Le match pouvait avoir lieu de façon normal.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je sais que je suis ton auteur préféré, et j'en suis très content. La seule chose que je peut dire, les autres étant dans la mail, c'est que oui c'est bien Adam qui a contribué à la mort de Dolores. Par contre, ce n'est un serpent que j'ai décrit dans le chapitre 3. C'est bien plus dangereux qu'un simple serpent  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Content de te savoir de retour. En effet, Harry sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre réellement. Il pourra bientôt utiliser sa magie, il n'en pas besoin lors du match de quidditch. Pour savoir qu'elle main il utilisera, la réponse est la normal, la gauche donc. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que la droite ne lui servira plus à rien. Pour le pouvoir de métamorphmagie, l'idée m'est venu dès le début. Ce pouvoir est peut être l'un des plus intéressant existant. Cela parait plus normal qu'à plusieurs personnalités, correspondent plusieurs formes différentes. J'ai particulièrement aimé l'idée de donner à Harry la tête de Tom. Ce don il le gardera, mais tout comme tous bons dons, Harry devra passer par un temps d'adaptation. C'est vrai que le nombre de reviews augmentent de plus en plus, et surtout qu'il y a fréquemment de nouveaux lecteurs.  
  
Steph46 : C'est vrai que j'aime bien le mystère, et que je fais attention pour l'entretenir. Pour la vengeance sur Dolores et Dumbledore, cela ne fait que commencer. Surtout pour Dumbledore qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec Harry. Pour information, mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, je suis un il et non un elle. Mais ce n'et pas grave.  
  
Arathorn : Ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne. C'est vrai qu'il faut parfois s'accrocher pour tout comprendre, mais pas d'inquiétude, cela va changer et les premières vrais explications ne vont pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Ryan : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Celine.s : Content que le dernier chapitre t'a plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacance.  
  
Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs et surtout des reviewers dont malgré le big bug de ff.net j'ai réussi enfin à récupérer.  
  
Merci aussi à Obal ma correctrice de retour parmi nous.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, où comme promis, Harry revient enfin.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autres à me donner vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance. C'est rapide et cela fait toujours plaisir à lire.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre comme vous l'avez deviné, le match de quidditch aura lieu.  
  
A la semaine prochaine, passez un bon week-end.  
  
By By 


	23. Un match rondement bien mené

Chapitre 23 : Un match rondement bien mené.  
  
Tous les élèves et plusieurs professeurs restèrent la bouche ouverte de stupeur, enfin un grand nombre. Les Gryffondors et les personnes connaissant Harry personnellement, les membres de l'AD en outre en faisaient grandement partit.  
  
Les Serpentards à l'inverse, Drago en première ligne arboraient une expression de dégoût ou de colère. Non seulement, Potter était là depuis le début de l'année à les ridiculiser à l'occasion, mais en plus sa présence rééquilibrait les chances de leur adversaire du jour. Certes, aucun membre de l'équipe de Quidditch ne l'avouerait ouvertement, mais ils en étaient bien tous conscient. Affronter les Gryffondors sans leur attrapeur vedette qui les humiliait tous les ans en les battant était autrement plus ardu que de les affronter avec lui.  
  
L'unique satisfaction pour certains d'entre eux, était qu'ils pouvaient enfin répondre aux interrogations de leurs parents. Plusieurs mangemorts où sympathisant dans leur entourage avaient ordonné à leurs enfants de les renseigner tout comme l'année dernière à propos des évènements à Poudlard. La demande d'information sur Harry Potter était celle qui revenait le plus fréquemment. Tous imaginaient bien que toute l'attention du maître se reportait sur son ennemi juré. La non-présence du survivant posait en cela des problèmes. De ce fait, sa réapparition à Poudlard, lieu qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais quitté, était à la fois importante et dangereuse. Importante car Voldemort découvrirait enfin où son ennemi sa cachait, et dangereuse car il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier que ses futurs serviteurs n'avaient même pas été capable de découvrir cela en presque deux mois de cours.  
  
Voldemort ayant l'impression d'avoir été manipulé par ses deux plus grand ennemis, allaient le faire payer à ses serviteurs incapables.  
  
Harry ne s'inquiéta pas des pensées de ses camarades. Néanmoins, il pâlit légèrement en voyant l'expression de Hagrid le fixant intensément, s'étant levé lorsque Hedwige s'était posé sur Harry. Il avait tout de suite compris et à son attitude, Harry sentit tout de suite que le demi-géant réagirait difficilement à cette vérité.  
  
« Il va falloir que j'aille le voir le plus tôt possible » pensa-t-il en voyant son ami se rasseoir sous à la demande du directeur qui voulait restaurer le calme dans la grande salle. Le fait de voir leur demi-géant de professeur debout à la table des professeur fixer de la sorte Harry n'allait pas dans l'optique de donner l'exemple aux élèves, qui eux aussi se levaient afin de mieux voir le revenant.  
  
« Je crois que cette journée débutant la coupe de quidditch est et sera intéressante pour un grand nombre d'entre nous. » déclara Dumbledore, attirant sur lui les regards de la salle.  
  
Harry se retourna vers lui, ses yeux rencontrant le regard bleu amusé du directeur.  
  
« S'il croit que tout est entrain de s'arranger, il se goure sur toute la ligne » pensa-t-il, insensible aux paroles du directeur qui continuait à parler, occupant toujours les élèves. Même s'il ne l'appréciait guère, Harry devait bien avouer que Dumbledore savait quoi faire pour monopoliser les foules et les distraire.  
  
« En cela, il prouve son statut de directeur » murmura-t-il, faisant s'inquiété Tonks qui se doutait bien de qui il parlait.  
  
« Excusez-moi professeur, mais Potter n'avait pas été interdit à vie de la pratique de Quidditch. » demanda fièrement Parkinson alors que la table des Serpentards.  
  
Un silence se propagea dans la salle. Les Gryffondors commençaient soit à s'inquiéter sur la véracité de ce fait ou à s'insurger, lorsque Harry répondit plus rapidement que les autres.  
  
« Je suppose que dans les derniers ordres avant de se faire éjecter de Poudlard de l'inquisitrice à la face de crapaud à sa petite bande de poux étaient de faire justement respecter cette interdiction autant injuste qu'illégale. » s'écria-t-il donnant toute sa hargne contre Dolores dans ses mots.  
  
Parkinson ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque resta sans voix et devant la suite des évènements.  
  
« Venant de personnes qui se sont fait battre haut la main alors qu'ils étaient en supériorité en masse, est tout à fait dérisoire et même risible. Maintenant face de thon tu te rassois et tu te tais »siffla-t-il alors que la pauvre Pansy, se rassit réellement apeurée et ridiculisée par le Gryffondor.  
  
Dans la salle, les pensées s'entrechoquaient. Personne n'imaginait que Harry Potter, le survivant, puisse réagir aussi violemment dans ses propos. Certains Gryffondors et professeurs le savaient néanmoins.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent encore, puis les conversations reprirent plus naturellement dans la grande salle. Néanmoins, de nombreux regards étaient encore dirigé vers le survivant qui flattait à nouveau sa chouette qui le rendait très heureux.  
  
« Tu as encore accompli des merveilles ma belle » lui dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de bacon qu'elle avala prestement. « Je sais que tu dois être très fatiguée par ton voyage. Alors repose-toi bien. Va à la volière avec les autres. Je sais que même s'ils n'ont pas ta classe, tu aimes bien voir des nouvelles têtes » rajouta-t-il alors que Hedwige l'écoutait tout en mangeant.  
  
Avant qu'elle ne parte, il détacha la lettre et le petit colis, la libérant de son fardeau. Elle s'envola alors, sortant de la grande salle et allant, il le pensait rejoindre ses congénères dans la volière de l'école comme Harry le lui permettait. Depuis son arrivé avec elle en septembre, elle n'y était jamais été, sa présence révélant obligatoirement celle de Harry.  
  
Une fois sortie de la pièce, Harry retourna son attention sur le petit paquet et la lettre. Le paquet prouvait qu'il avait bien reçu ce qu'il souhaitait, et ce fut donc celui-ci à qui il porta toute son attention. Il le prit délicatement et le porta devant son visage. Il le fixa sans l'ouvrir, puis certain de ce qu'il contenait, le reposa délicatement sur la table. Il prit alors la lettre qu'il ouvrit et qu'il lut rapidement. Il souffla en la terminant, l'un de ses autres projets aboutissant avec cette livraison.  
  
A côté de lui, Tonks observait ces réactions, tout comme Maugrey qui fixait la paquet d'un air étonné.  
  
« Que diable allez vous faire avec cette chose ? » grogna-t-il son œil normal sur Harry et son magique sur la boite. Il n'attendait pas de réponses comme toujours, et la surprise se lisait donc sur son visage accidenté quand la réponse vint.  
  
« Je compte tout simplement utiliser les talents à ma disposition. Y compris celui-là » répondit l'adolescent énigmatiquement, mais aussi le plus franchement que possible.  
  
Maugrey le regarda vraiment surpris, ce qui fit rire Harry. Tonks elle, était intrigué par la réponse, mais imaginait déjà de quel don le garçon parlait. Elle avait déjà entendu un léger sifflement provenant de la boite, signifiant qu'un serpent devait s'y trouver. Elle savait qu'il n'avait plus de problème à utiliser le fourchelangue, et que un serpent pour compagnie était amplement réalisable et possible.  
  
« Peux-tu me rendre un service ? » demanda-t-il à son amie doucement.  
  
« Bien sûr » dit-elle tranquillement  
  
Harry se pencha alors vers elle afin que cela reste entre eux. La présence de Maugrey à côté de lui ne le dérangeait pas, mais l'attention des autres élèves le dérangeaient plus.  
  
« Il faudrait que tu le gardes avec toi pendant le match. Elle est encore trop jeune pour la laisser seule, surtout ici et après un si long voyage. » demanda-t-il  
  
Tonks comprit aussitôt de qui il parlait, et sentit son teint changer de couleurs. Elle appréciait que modérément les serpents. Harry reconnaissant le malaise de son amie, se renfrogna un peu, avant de comprendre que tous les sorciers devaient avoir le même problème avec ces animaux.  
  
Il soupira, en secouant la tête de résignation. Il ne pensait qu'elle réagirait autant à cette demande.  
  
« D'accord, je vais le garder avec moi durant le match » finit-elle par répondre « Mais tu lui dis de ne pas trop bougé pendant ce temps » termina- t-elle ensuite.  
  
Elle avait finit par changer d'avis. Elle savait que Harry comptait sur elle et ne voulait pas le décevoir, surtout après les discussions sur l'importance des amis dans la vie.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude, j'avais prévu de lui parler avant de te la confier. Et oui, c'est une femelle » rajouta-t-il devant le regard ahurie qu'elle lui lançait.  
  
« Tu ne compte pas faire un élevage ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
Elle perdit de son sourire en n'entendant pas de réponse à sa question. Un serpent, c'était possible pour elle, mais toute une petite famille, c'était vraiment autre chose.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, de plus, elle est encore bien trop jeune pour cela. »  
  
Ces paroles la rassurèrent et elle lui sourit. Un hum hum à la façon de Umbridge vint les déranger, et Harry en se retournant mécontent d'être de la sorte interpellé. Devant lui se tenait sa directrice de maison qui le regardait un léger sourire pincer sur le visage.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps de retrouver le reste de notre équipe » lui annonça-t-elle, contente qu'il soit enfin de retour. Avec lui l'équipe pouvait gagner, mais ce n'était pas cela l'important pour elle. L'important était qu'il revienne en tant que lui et non en tant que quelqu'un d'autre, dissimulé sous un masque. En cela, elle était vraiment satisfaite, tout comme le directeur qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Harry.  
  
« Très bien professeur. Je prends mon balai et je les rejoins » déclara-t- il, sous le regard bienheureux de sa directrice qui lui sourit avant d'aller à la table des Gryffondors parler avec son capitaine.  
  
Harry termina alors tranquillement son dernier toast sans ce soucier des regards des autres. Une fois cela fait, il se leva et récupéra son balai de sous la table qu'il avait empaqueté avec du papier. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur celui-ci, il le dissimulait de cette façon.  
  
Il se retourna vers Tonks, et lui confia le petit paquet non sans appréhension même s'il faisait totalement confiance à Tonks. Avant de le lui donner, il parla doucement au serpent se trouvant à l'intérieur, de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas d'être légèrement bouger.  
  
« Tu peux me parler ? » répondit surprise une petite voix enfantine appartenant à la créature  
  
« Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu es ici. C'est tout de même mieux de pouvoir parler quand on le peut. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant ? »  
  
« Non, pas du tout, même si j'ai eut peur de la créature qui m'a envoyé ici » une légère peur dans le sifflement qui fit rire Harry.  
  
« Un serpent qui a peur d'une chouette » pensa-t-il « Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé »  
  
« N'ai pas peur, Hedwige est très gentille, et ne te ferait aucun mal. » la rassura-t-il  
  
La discussion continua encore un peu, avant qu'Harry lui annonce qu'elle allait rester un peu avec une autre de ses amies et qu'ensuite, il la laisserait se promener hors de la boite. Le petit serpent accepta cela, ravi de pouvoir ensuite sortir de sa prison, qui la retenait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle promis aussi de rester calme durant les prochaines heures jusqu'à ce qu'il la libère.  
  
Harry prit ensuite tout aussi délicatement la boite, et la confia à Tonks, qui n'appréhendait plus à cause du serpent mais par peur de le faire tomber. Harry lui, avait confiance en elle, et ne redoutait pas un accident de sa part.  
  
Ce fut donc le cœur léger, sachant qu'il allait pratiquer l'une de ses passions, qu'il quitta la table suivit de Tonks qui préférait être avec lui lors de sa rencontre avec ses amis. Elle savait bien tout comme Rémus, qu'Harry redoutait cette rencontre depuis plusieurs jours et semaines même. Mais comme il allait le remarquer, elle allait se passer de façon des plus normal. Il rejoignit les membres de l'équipe devant les portes et ils allèrent tous vers le stade en silence. Les autres membres de l'équipe s'étant mis d'accord pour ne rien dire avant leur entrée dans la tranquillité des vestiaires.  
  
Il entra dans les vestiaires en dernier, recevant de la part de Tonks des derniers conseils. Pas sur le match mais sur ce qu'il allait se passer juste avant le match, la rencontre avec ses amis, dont Ron. Au fond de lui, il redoutait de lui parler, car les attitudes de son ami étaient souvent inconsidérées, idiotes et énervantes. Il n'était pas méchant dans le fond, mais agissait parfois bien trop souvent sans réfléchir.  
  
Il nota dès son entré dans les vestiaires, que ses coéquipiers se turent aussitôt. Les réactions oscillaient entre le désir de regarder Harry et l'inverse. Tous ignoraient comment se comporter avec lui. Ron lui –même, se changeait presque dans son vestiaire, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il l'avait toujours eut confiance en Harry et avait vraiment ressentit de la peur depuis l'annonce de sa disparition. Il se sentait aussi un peu trahit car il était présent avec eux à Poudlard et était resté loin de ses deux amis.  
  
Il eut alors un vlan, lorsque le rouquin claqua la porte de son vestiaire, entièrement habillé pour le match. Il évita de croiser le regard de Harry, et rejoignit la salle d'avant match où tous les joueurs se regroupaient, une fois changé.  
  
Réalisant qu'il était seul dans la salle, Harry soupira, avant de poser sa cape dans son vestiaire qui portait à nouveau un écriteau à son nom et rejoignit lui aussi ses équipiers.  
  
« Espérons que tout se passe bien avec eux au moins » souhaita-t-il en poussant la porte, avant de sentir, 12 yeux braqués sur lui.  
  
Les 6 autres membres de l'équipe le regardaient à la fois surpris, apeurés, et agacés pour certains. En voyant ces réactions différentes, Harry se donna du courage car il savait que l'avant match allait être délicat. S'ajoutait à cela le fait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas déconcentrer ses partenaires d'équipes à seulement quelques minutes du début du match.  
  
« Haut les cœur, nous sommes réunis ensemble pour la première fois » déclara-t-il le plus joyeusement possible. « Nous allons montrer à ses faces de fouines que nous sommes les meilleurs et que leur défaite sera encore plus retentissante »  
  
A ces mots, Ron et Ginny sourirent malgré le fait qu'ils étaient un peu en colère contre Harry. L'allusion à la fouine passant inaperçu pour les autres membres de l'équipe.  
  
« Content de te voir de retour Harry. Je ne m'y attendais plus » lui dit Katie en lui donnant une petite tape à l'épaule amicale. La capitaine était rassurée pour la suite de la saison.  
  
« Je t'ai pourtant avertit la semaine dernière que le match se passait bien » lui rappelant une conversation le week-end d'avant durant leur travail en commun.  
  
« C'est vrai, et d'ailleurs je me demandais bien de quoi tu parlais à ce moment là » avoua-t-elle un sourire tout de même crispé sur le visage.  
  
Le voyant, il éprouva le besoin de la rassurer  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude capitaine. Tu as parfaitement entraîné l'équipe. Certes vous ne rivalisez pas encore avec le trio magique que tu formais avec Angélina et Alicia, mais notre attaque est bonne. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que les batteurs visent juste, et que » à ce moment là, il se tourna vers Ron qui ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis son entré. « Il faut que Ron nous fasse des arrêts d'anthologie. »  
  
A ces mots, comprenant son importance, et surtout face à sa prestation de l'année dernière, Ron devint plus blanc, publiant presque que Harry était de retour.  
  
Comprenant que son ami ne réagissait pas très bien, Harry tenta de le rassurer et de lui donner le feu sacré comme il l'appelait lui-même.  
  
« Ron, suis mon conseil, imagine seulement que les buts sont Hermione. » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son ami.  
  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi penser à elle va m'aider »s'offusqua-t-il tout en commencer à rougir faiblement. Le fait qu'il pense fréquemment à la jeune fille le faisait réagir de la sorte.  
  
« Imagine seulement en même temps, que Krum est le souaffe et que ton seul et unique objectif étant alors d'empêcher qu'il atteigne les buts, et donc Hermione. » sa phrase terminée, Harry se tut. Le spectacle devant lui. Ron était devenu totalement écrevisse, et évitait de rencontrer les regards des autres, essentiellement de Ginny et Katie qui dissimulaient mal leur sourire derrière leurs mains.  
  
Harry ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, posa la question de manière ingénue, surtout pour les 3 autres.  
  
« Qu'avez-vous tous ? »  
  
Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réalisé ce que tu sous-entendais ? » lui répondit Katie réellement surpris par sa non-réaction.  
  
« Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris sa propre métaphore, sans vouloir te vexer Harry » rectifia Ginny redoutant la réaction du survivant. Elle avait été témoin plus ou moins des colères de Harry et redoutait que cela se produise alors. Les réactions assez véhémentes et particulières qui appartenaient à Harry depuis début septembre la laissaient perplexe.  
  
Réalisant alors ce qu'il avait déclaré, Harry siffla mentalement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à dire cela, et surtout à la réactions de ses amis.  
  
« Vous avez vraiment l'esprit extrêmement mal placé tous autant que vous êtes »fit-il en regardant l'ensemble de ses équipiers qui pour la plupart baissaient la tête, un sourire faussement outré sur le visage, laissant place à un rire par la même occasion.  
  
Il fut vite rejoint par les rires des autres excepté par ceux de Ron qui n'oubliait, pas l'allusion à Hermione et Krum de Harry. Ce qui surprit le plus le rouquin était que cette pensé le dérangeait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Une impression bizarre provenant de son fort intérieur semblait le porter afin que cela ne se réalise pas, même si ce n'était que sous une forme imagée. Il se ressaisit enfin, son visage exprimant une détermination farouche.  
  
Les autres le remarquant ne dirent rien sachant pour la plupart reconnaître les sentiments cachés.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Prêt pour les battre » cria Katie voulant rameuter une dernière fois ses troupes avant le début du match.  
  
« OUAI » répondirent presque tous en chœur en levant leur balai vers le plafond.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent alors, le balai qu'Harry portait. Ils le regardèrent, se demandant s'ils ne rêvaient pas.  
  
« Que fais-tu avec un comète ? » bégaya presque Ron tellement surpris de voir son ami avec un balai aussi vieux  
  
« Où est donc ton éclair de feu ? » renchérit Ginny qui connaissait tout comme son frère l'attachement sentimental de Harry au présent de Sirius.  
  
Harry se tourna vers eux, agacé par ces paroles.  
  
« Primo, c'est MON balai. Secundo, mon éclair de feu à brûlé en même temps que le reste de mes affaires ainsi que l'infâme maison de mes imbéciles de moldu. Son heure était venue, tout comme tout un pan entier de ma vie » déclara-t-il de façon plus violente que nécessaire  
  
Suite à ses explications aussi intrigantes qu'informatives, il prit son balai sous le bras et sortit du vestiaire suivit par Katie et les autres Gryffondors. Les derniers à sortit furent les deux Weasley encore surpris par les paroles de l'attrapeur.  
  
« Nous n'aurions pas du faire mention à son balai » réalisa Ginny, Ron faisant la moue pour toute réponse.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres membres de l'équipe sur le terrain,, les Serpentards étaient déjà en position près à prendre leur envol. Mme Bibine salua les deux retardataires et donna les consignes qui ne changeaient pas d'une année sur l'autre.  
  
« Que les 2 capitaines se saluent » ordonna-t-elle, Malefoy lançant alors un regard narquois vers son ennemi qui ne bronchait pas. Il savait bien que le Serpentard avait remarqué dès son entré son balai et imaginait déjà les pensées qui en découlaient.  
  
« Tous en selle »tonna le professeur, donnant ainsi l'ordre de décoller, les différentes balles allant être lâchées quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Le match démarra sous les chapeaux de roue. La surprise résultant du balai de Harry, était encore dans tous les esprits, mais le début de partie effaçait ce sujet peu à peu. Néanmoins, cela était toujours à l'esprit de Malfoy, adversaire direct de Harry à la recherche du vif.  
  
« Avec un tel balai, il n'a aucune chance de gagner, c'est dans la poche » un sourire mesquin et arrogant sur le visage.  
  
« Bell s'empare du souafle et le passe à Weaslley, qui évite un adversaire, puis un second, repasse à Bell qui s'approche du goal et ... et oui premier but pour Gryffondor qui prennent l'avantage dans le match » cria le nouveau commentateur, remplaçant l'inénarrable Lee Jordan qui comme les jumaux avait terminé Poudlard l'année d'avant. Le nouveau était moins explosif que lui, même si l'influence de sa maison, Poufsouffle, ne se montrait pas autant qu'on pouvait le penser. Sa préférence pour les lions se voyant dans ses commentaires. D'ailleurs, Chourave à l'instar de McGonagall avec Lee devait le réprimander lors de ses débordements verbaux.  
  
Harry sur son modeste comète, suivait Malfoy à la recherche du vif, à une distance toute relative. Son balai n'ayant pas la puissance et l'aisance de celui du Serpentard. Néanmoins, il ne s'inquiétait pas, loin de là même.  
  
Tout en s'élevant un peu plus pour mieux voir l'ensemble du terrain, il regarda son meilleur ami Ron arrêter contrairement à l'année précédente, les deux premiers tirs de l'ennemi. Il sourit devant cela car malgré la même chanson provenant de la tribune des Serpentards, il parvenait à capter le souaffe. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas plus longtemps, et il encaissa son premier but de la partie. Cela rapprochant leur adversaire qui avait toujours un but de retard, puis deux Ginny, marquant une seconde fois personnellement.  
  
Une sensation d'insécurité, lui rappela à son souvenir, et lui permis grâce à une vrille parfaitement exécutée, d'éviter un cognard que Grabb lui avait envoyé, essayant de l'atteindre. Il lançant alors un regard noir aux batteurs de sont équipes qui n'avaient rien fait pour le protéger. Il leur fit signe de se bouger un peu plus, ce qui fonctionna. Ils ne possédaient pas le talent des jumeaux mais parvenaient à frapper suffisamment de cognard pour protéger à peu près l'équipe durant le reste de la partie.  
  
Au bout de 20 minutes, Harry décida de mettre à contribution son balai. Il savait qu'avec lui il avait des chances de gagner beaucoup plus petite qu'avec son éclair de feu, mais elles existaient. Le tout étant de parvenir à atteindre le vif avant Malfoy et surtout avant que son balai ne lui joue des tours ce qui devait malheureusement arriver d'ici la fin du match si tout se déroulait comme il l'espérait. Il regarda ou se trouvait Drago sur le terrain et une fois repéré donna toute l'accélération à son balai. Celui- ci accéléra doucement, puis beaucoup plus quand Harry le toucha en son centre. Il revint alors vers Drago bien plus vite que celui-ci ne s'y attendait. Le voyant se rapprocher si vite avec un balai de cette qualité, il donna plus de puissance à son balai pour le distancer, chose qu'il fit aisément. Dans sa précipitation à semer Harry et à montrer à tous sa supériorité, il le remarqua trop tard, le vif s'en allant à l'opposé du terrain, son point de départ étant quasiment l'endroit où il se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt.  
  
Il se maudit alors en réalisant que Harry avait accéléré exprès pour l'éloigner de la victoire. Ce fut alors un Malfoy encore plus revanchard qui se mit à la quête de la précieuse balle dorée.  
  
Il donna plus de vitesse à son balai, mais bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à semer réellement Harry. en effet, celui-ci semblait arriver à combler peu à peu son retard. Avant l'accélération de Drago, Harry passa à la vitesse supérieur, et augmenta lui aussi la vitesse de son balai. Grâce à cela, il parvint à garder le contact avec le Serpentard, et cela même s'il comptait tout de même plusieurs longueur de retard.  
  
Les vrilles et piquées se succédaient, et tous, Drago y compris trouvait cela bizarre voir inquiétant. Le balai de Harry semblait augmenter en vitesse et en maniabilité. Il dépassait en cela le modeste comète qu'il était.  
  
« Malfoy garde toujours une avance sur Potter à la recherche du vif. Le serpentard bénéficiant du meilleur balai sur le marché à tout de même de la difficulté à semer son adversaire » commenta le Poufsouffle, ce qui énerva encore plus Malfoy qui ne comprenait pas comment, Potter pouvait le suivre d'aussi près avec un tel balai. Au début il avait pensé que c'était une ruse, qu'il avait modifié son éclair de feu pour le faire ressembler à un comète. Mais après plusieurs coup d'œil sur le balai lui confirmaient que c'était bel et bien un modeste comète.  
  
Ils jouèrent tous les deux à ce petit jeu, 20 minutes de plus. Le match avait augmenté en agressivité de la part des Serpentards qui était parvenu à reprendre l'avantage de 2 buts, puis de 3. Harry sentait bien que ses batteurs n'arrivaient plus à contrecarrer leurs adversaires. Il décida donc, d'attaquer tout de suite, quitte à jouer le tout pour le tout. N'ayant pas d'autre alternative, il donna toute la puissance qui lui restait à ce stade à son balai, et incroyable, parvint à se hisser à la hauteur de Malfoy. Il restèrent côte à côte pendant une diagonale du terrain avant de faire un chandelle qui obligea Harry à stopper son balai commençant à trembler bien trop.  
  
« Il semblerait que Potter ne puisse pas monter aussi haut que Malfoy »  
  
Cette phrase amplifier par le micro fit rire les Serpentard, alors que les supporters de Gryffondors devenaient silencieux. Si leur attrapeur ne parvenait pas à capturer le vif, ils étaient perdus.  
  
Harry sentait que la partie lui échappait mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot Drago de son côté donnait toute la puissance de son balai pour le distancer, ce qui fut le cas rapidement.  
  
« Cette fois, Malfoy donne toute la puissance de son nimbus 2002, il prend un avantage peut-être décisif sur Potter. »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil, tout allait de mal en pi. Le reste de l'équipe était presque acculé et il perdait de 40 points. Grabb et Goyle se donnait à cœur joie avec les cognards. De plus son balai donnait des signes de faiblesse. Le moment était venu, il le savait. Il allait donner une leçon de quidditch à tout les spectateurs et prouver qu'il ne faut surtout pas se fier aux apparences.  
  
Il déplaça sa main droite qui fait encourageant ne tremblait pas sur la partie haute du manche de son balai, l'empoigna encore plus fort et y alla.  
  
« Allez cornedru, vol pour de bon cette fois. » se dit-il pour s'encourager et donner toute la puissance à son balai. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa et il cru que cela ne fonctionnait pas contrairement à tout à l'heure, jusqu'à ce que.  
  
« Malfoy a de plus en plus d'avance et ... c'est pas croyable, on dirait qu'oui, Harry Potter on ne sait comment commence à rattraper son retard. » hurla le commentateur surpris par la remonté de Harry.  
  
Et en effet, peu à peu, Harry reprit son retard.  
  
« Il arrive à moins de une longueur de Malfoy, mais que va faire le Serpentard et oui il accélère et .... Potter est en tête. » hurla-t-il à nouveau à la surprise général de tout le stade.  
  
Alors que Drago donnait toute les dernières forces de son balai, Harry faisait de même et à la surprise général, le comète venait de dépasser le balai que toutes les équipes désiraient obtenir. Au moment où il passa à la hauteur de Drago, il le regarda, d'un air froid et lui dit « Regarde comment joue les meilleurs attrapeurs »  
  
Drago ne répliqua pas, ne croyant pas que Harry puisse arriver à sa hauteur alors qu'il utilisait son balai à pleine vitesse. Il n'en cru encore moins ses yeux quand le Gryffondor dont le balai tremblait de plus en plus le dépassa comme s'il était sur un balai de seconde zone, se rapprochant du vif qui fonçait devant eux.  
  
Il se maudit en ne comprenant pas ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux.  
  
Harry sentait son balai trembler de plus en plus. Celui-ci n'avait pas été conçu pour aller à cette vitesse. D'ailleurs aucun balai sur le marché ne le pouvait. Il voyait déjà les discussions effrénées qui allaient suivre quoi qu'il arrive à présent. Il savait qu'il était parvenu à faire une chose incroyable que peu de personne dans son monde pouvait faire.  
  
« INCROYABLE, Potter accélère et a déjà trois longueurs d'avance sur Malfoy qui n'arrive pas à le suivre. »  
  
A cet instant, toute l'attention était sur les deux élèves, le match étant presque à l'arrêt. Harry lui était totalement consacré à la poursuite du vif qui se tenait à une dizaine mètres de lui. Alors qu'il approchait, le sentant à sa porté, il plongea à sa suite, augmentant à nouveau sa vitesse, lâchant pour de bon cette fois son poursuivant. Plus rien ne le préoccupait autour de lui, tout comme toujours quand il disputait un match. Il fit un écart évitant un nouveau un cognard qui termina à terre quelques mètres plus bas, sans même y penser. Son attention sur le vif, il avançait. Le reste du match n'avait plus d'importance, jusqu'à ce qu'il redoutait arrive.  
  
Il sentit tout d'abord une légère différence dans le comportement de son balai qui s'amplifia de plus en plus. Il commençait déjà à ralentir, mais gardait tout de même une avance sur Malfoy dans son dos. Son balai devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Sentant la fin proche, et alors qu'il entamait un piqué vers les buts de Gryffondors, il donna toute la puissance du balai. L'accélération jumelée au tremblement du balai qui augmentait crescendo faillit le faire lâcher prise mais il tint bon.  
  
Il vit le sol se rapprocher, puis soudain se retrouva avançant parallèle à moins de 1 mètre du terrain, son balai donnant réellement des signes de fatigue. Il devait mettre fin à la partie. Le vif étant à moins de 2 mètres devant lui, il tenta le tout pour le tout.  
  
« Que fait Potter, il se dresse plus sur son balai désirant attraper le vif de sa main gauche. Non, il ne va quand même sauter » cria le Poufsouffle attaché à son micro.  
  
Tous virent alors Harry utiliser la toute fin de puissance de son balai pour se propulser vers le vif. Il s'envola littéralement vers le haut alors que le balai continuait sa course rectiligne perdant des morceaux de brindilles qui ainsi déstabilisé et sans pilote plongea aussitôt vers le sol où il explosa entièrement.  
  
Tous le virent alors avec horreur quitter son balai, soit intentionnellement soit à cause du balai devenu complètement incontrôlable. De toute les manières, cela le projetait vers le vif, que tous les spectateurs virent disparaître dans la main de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry durant son ascension, localisa le vif et utilisa la fraction de seconde où il était à sa porté pour s'en saisir, pour la première fois de sa main gauche. Il le serra comme jamais avant, de rage de la difficulté et du risque qu'il avait prit pour l'obtenir. Puis alors qu'une joie intense lui envahissait l'esprit, il se rappela où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire en l'air et sans balai, et serra les dents, espérant que la chute n'allait pas être trop dure.  
  
Il vit le sol se rapproché de plus en plus, se maudissant intérieurement de son idée qui devenait de plus en plus stupide que le sol arrivait devant lui. Alors qu'il se préparait au contact du terrain, un léger souffle provenant de sa droite, attira son attention. Il tourna rapidement la tête et remarqua un cognard lançé par Grabb lui foncé droit dessus évidemment. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, se disant qu'il était sans défense. C'était comme il allait se rappeler que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.  
  
Le choc fut violent. Il tenta de stopper la course de la balle avec sa main droite, mais le choc causé par le contact l'envoya encore plus rapidement vers le terrain. Il n'était pas haut lors de son saut, mais sa vitesse était importante. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il serait blessé sérieusement.  
  
A la surprise général, il survécu au choc. La poussière soulevée lors de son contact avec le terrain dissipée, les spectateurs remarquèrent qu'il était sur le ventre, la bras gauche par-dessus la tête, le vif toujours dans la main. Son bras droit lui était à l'opposé à angle droit par rapport à son corps, à la même disposition que durant le contact avec le cognard, qui lui aussi se trouvait dans sa main droite, n'émettant plus le moindre mouvement.  
  
« Harry Potter conclu le match en attrapant le vif d'or, donnant par la même occasion ma victoire au Gryffondors. Espérons seulement, qu'il se sort de cette chute avec autant de facilité que.... »  
  
« Silence Hicks » cria le professeur Chourave en prenant le micro des mains de son élève de maison et l'utilisant pour faire une annonce officielle.  
  
« Tous les élèves sont priés de rejoindre l'école sur ordre express du directeur Albus Dumbledore. Laissez faire les professeur pour s'assurer de la bonne santé des participants au match qui vient de se dérouler. Sortez dans le calme et pas de chahut intempestif » répéta-t-elle mot pour mot le message du directeur qui en compagnie de plusieurs autres professeurs avaient déjà rejoint le terrain et atteignant dans la foulé Harry qui restait toujours à terre. Le reste de l'équipe l'ayant rejoint dès sa chute. Ron se trouvait à ses côtés essayant de le faire réagir à l'appelant par son prénom.  
  
« Harry, Harry réponds-moi allez » répéta-t-il plusieurs fois avant de capituler à l'arrivé de Tonks et de Rémus, suivit de près par Hagrid et le professeur Hart. Minerva et Albus arrivant juste après.  
  
« Poussez-vous de là tous » rouspéta Tonks en les obligeant à s'écarter pour la laisser passer.  
  
Elle tâta le pou de Harry et souffla de soulagement en le sentant régulier et fort.  
  
Elle allait rassurer tout le monde, quand Harry le fit pour elle.  
  
« Peux-tu m'aider à me relever Tonks, je crois que je me suis fait légèrement mal à une de mes jambes. » le prévint-il.  
  
La jeune femme se poussa un peu, lui saisissant le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il lui reparla.  
  
« Enfin de compte, je n'ai rien à ma jambe, je crois que c'était toi qui t'était un peu assise dessus » la taquina-t-il ce qui la fit à la fois souffler et soupirer de soulagement.  
  
Un rire la fit se retourner pour voir Rémus tout sourire.  
  
« Tu ferais vraiment une drôle d'infirmière tu sais ? » se moqua à son tour Rémus. La seule vue de Harry parlant ainsi suffisait à le rassurer.  
  
« Très drôle Lunard » répondit-elle sans ce soucier de la présence des autres personnes autour d'eux.  
  
Harry se sentant scruté comme depuis la révélation sur lui, décida qu'il était temps de se montrer. D'ailleurs, le fait que sa vision était redevenue flou, prouvait en elle seule que ce moment était venu.  
  
« Peux-tu me donner les lunettes Lunard, s'il te plait ? Je crois que le sort de correction oculaire ne fait plus d'effet. Et tu sais que comme mon père avant moi, je ne vois strictement rien sans elle. »  
  
Sa demande surprit le loup-garou avant de se ressaisir en comprenant qu'il allait enlever sa cagoule.  
  
« Oui, bien sûr, tient les voila » dit-il en lui tendant ses lunettes qu'il ressortit d'une de ses poches de sa robe.  
  
Harry la saisit, et d'un geste rapide, enleva sa cagoule, révélant à tous son visage si connu et ses yeux verts émeraudes légèrement dissimulés derrière ses lunettes. Le fait de les porter à nouveau le surpris un peu. Il est vrai qu'il s'était habitué à ne plus les porter. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il savait que bientôt il n'allait réellement plus les porter.  
  
Il fit alors le tour d'horizon des personnes l'entourant, souriant à ses amis, et prenant un visage indifférent ou bien plus froid pour les autres.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Ta question est intéressante. Il y a plusieurs moyen d'utiliser les runes. Pour cette fic, j'ai décidé c'est totalement arbitraire qu'il fallait un support pour poser la rune et pour pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est d'ailleurs souvent le cas sur des objets ou armes. Dessiner des runes en l'air est possible, mais je ne l'envisage pas pour le moment. Je sais que certain utilise cette méthode dans leur fic, mais dans mon contexte, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Dès le départ j'avais une autre vision de l'utilisation des runes. Voila j'espère avoir répondu à ta question, si tu ne a d'autres n'hésite pas.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Comme tu le sais déjà, et oui c'est un serpent.  
  
Steph46 : Merci beaucoup, pas grave pour la confusion.  
  
Ryan : Je t'annonce que les deux prochains chapitres vont être pas mal non plus.  
  
Céline.s : S'il a gardé sa cagoule, c'est uniquement car il a encore la tête de Tom, qu'il gardera jusqu'à la fin du match. Comme tu la vu, les réaction sont assez surprenante de la part de tous les autres sorciers. Ron n'a pas le temps de réagir dans le chapitre, mais le fera dans les prochains.  
  
Big Apple : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plais.  
  
Shadow : Ce n'est pas vraiment dit dans le chapitre, mais Harry est toujours sous la forme de Elvis, en tout cas jusqu'à la fin du match, où il redevient enfin lui-même.  
  
Arathorn : Content que l'envie de lire la fic augmente. Je pense que tu ne sera pas déçu par ce que réserve encore comme surprise. Je pense d'ailleurs que les deux prochains chapitres seront d'ailleurs encore pus attendu.  
  
Merci à l'ensemble de mes lecteurs anonymes ou non.  
  
Merci à Obal qui me suit toujours dans cette aventure.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, où je crois Harry à encore prouver son talent pour le quidditch.  
  
Si vous avez des questions et avis à me donner sur le chapitre, vous savez quoi faire. Une petite review s'est rapide et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur que je suis. Comme c'est l'unique moyen de savoir si la fic est suivit, c'est important.  
  
Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Dans le prochain chapitre, Halloween approche à grand pas, et le spectre d'événements singulier comme presque tous les ans à Poudlard se rapproche dangereusement. Un Halloween encore mouvementé en perspective.  
  
Passez un bon week-end By By 


	24. Une arrivée

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Merci tout d'abord pour les noms, à chaque fois je me pause des questions sur leur orthographe. Pour l'explication pour le balai, il arrive dans ce chapitre. Et à savoir si Harry aura un nouveau balai, la réponse est oui car il vient de détruire le sien. (Je sais, je n'ai pas ou m'en empêcher)  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Content que ce chapitre te plaise autant, j'espère que cela sera idem avec celui-ci.  
  
Ryan : J'espère donc que tu apprécieras dans ce cas la suite.  
  
Shadow : Parfois, il faut attendre longtemps pour redevenir comme on le souhaite.  
  
Céline.s : Merci, l'important est que tu as laissé une petite review  
  
Steph46 : Le moment du retour était enfin arrivé. Pour le serpent, patience. Il est vrai qu'il voulait le faire ce reproduire, mais il va attendre encore un peu pour cela, car comme tu le dis, elle est encore jeune.  
  
Arathorn : C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour l'histoire, mais il fallait bien trouver le faire revenir d'une façon moins normal qu'un simple salut me revoila. Chiche que je le faisais sinon. Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira tout comme celui d'après. Plusieurs informations seront donnés sur des projets et sur Harry.  
  
Ajira : Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison, les reviews m'intéressent car c'est non seulement le seul moyen pour savoir si la fic est lut, mais en plus permet de connaître l'avis des lecteurs. Personnellement, c'est important d'avoir un retour, car pour être honnête je n'arrive pas du tout à évaluer ce que j'écris. Cela n'a pas d'importance si tu manques d'inspiration dans tes reviews comme tu le dis, le seul fait que tu écrives prouve que tu apprécies la fic. Alors encore merci.  
  
Hisoka : Merci beaucoup, content que la fic te plaise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, même s'il risque de te frustrer énormément comme beaucoup d'autres lecteurs. Pour information, je mets les nouveaux chapitres normalement le samedi sauf problème comme pour celui-ci.  
  
Zonk : Merci beaucoup pour la review. J'espère que le chapitre 24 va te plaire.  
  
Daranee : Merci pour ton message, et pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, et d'ailleurs le fait de recevoir plus de reviews ainsi que d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs m'encouragent à la continuer.  
  
Tout d'abord désolé pour le retard, mais on ne fait malheureusement pas ce que l'on veux tout le temps.  
  
Merci à tous pour ces reviews. Et en particulier aux nouveaux qui se reconnaîtront.  
  
Merci également à Obal ma correctrice.  
  
Je sais très bien ceux à quoi vous aller pensé à la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous préviens donc pas de menace de mort, cela ne servirait à rien, car vous n'auriez jamais la suite.  
  
Pas d'inquiétude, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, la suite devrait vous plaire.  
  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour vos questions et avis, cela me fera très plaisir. Surtout que j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est la première fois que je reçois autant de review depuis le début de cette fic. J'espère donc que cela continuera.  
  
Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 24 : Une arrivée....  
  
Les tribunes étant à présent vide, les élèves ayant quittés le stade afin de retourner au château, Mme Bibine finissait de ranger les derniers éléments encore en mouvement ou non. Elle entendait par-là, le vif que Potter avait finalement lâché alors que le professeur Lupin et l'autre personne qui l'accompagnait depuis début septembre, l'entraînaient vers le château rapidement afin qu'il puisse échapper aux élèves qui souhaitaient le féliciter.  
  
Son œil expert remarqua alors que le vif ainsi libéré de l'étreinte du jeune homme, avait alors déplié ces ailes et, au lieu de s'enfuir comme il était sensé le faire comme d'habitude, il était resté à côté de lui, commençant même à le suivre quand il quittait le stade. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment là que le professeur s'en saisit, non sans se poser des questions. Ses yeux aussi aiguisés que ceux qu'un oiseau de proie ayant tout de suite deviné qu'il se passait une chose de par normal avec le vif.  
  
« D'ailleurs, pas seulement avec le vif » se corrigea-t-elle, son regard se déplaçant vers le cognard que le Gryffondor avait stoppé d'une main alors que lui-même s'écrasait durement sur le sol.  
  
Encore là une autre bizarrerie. Malgré le choc relativement violent, surtout compte tenu de la vitesse hallucinante atteinte par le balai elle ne le savait comment, le garçon ne semblait pas en tout en apparence souffrir de quelques blessures.  
  
« Inouï compte tenu de la chute » se répéta-t-elle.  
  
Elle saisit alors le cognard qui était sur le sol inerte, et ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes en observant une autre bizarrerie en plein milieu de la balle si vorace en temps normal. Alors qu'elle la scrutait se posant d'autres questions, les deux personnes encore présentes sur le terrain entrèrent en jeu.  
  
« Il y a un problème ? » demanda une voix qui la fit sursauter et qu'elle reconnu comme appartenant au directeur.  
  
Elle se retourna et le vit devant elle en compagnie de la directrice adjointe.  
  
« Il semblerait qu'il nous faille remplacer l'un de nos cognards et surtout le vif qui semble avoir perdu de son ardeur au combat » expliqua-t- elle en désignant les deux balles qui étaient auprès d'elle.  
  
Dumbledore et Minerva les regardèrent et une lueur d'amusement et à la fois de surprise illumina le visage de directeur.  
  
« Pour le cognard, que le professeur Flitwick l'examine. » il se tourna vers sa sous directrice un sourire sur le visage « Amenez le vif à Harry. Je crois qu'il l'a bien mérité au compte tenu de sa prestation durant le match. »  
  
Sur ses paroles, il laissa sans voix les deux professeurs, retournant vers Poudlard et son bureau. Il redoutait maintenant Harry de retour, les explications pour le ministère et surtout les actes de Voldemort en découvrant que le garçon qu'il recherchait était à Poudlard depuis tout ce temps.  
  
Le directeur partit, Minerva s'empara du vif afin de l'examiner correctement. Elle ne comprenait pas la requête du directeur comme plusieurs fois auparavant. En comprenant ce qu'il se passait avec la balle d'orée, elle fit une exclamation de surprise, et rejoint séance tenante le château sous l'œil encore plus intrigué du professeur de vol.  
  
« Assieds-toi Harry et reste tranquille. » ordonna d'une voix passablement énervée Tonks alors qu'ils venaient en compagnie de Rémus de revenir dans leurs appartements, le match de quidditch terminé.  
  
« Ecoute-là, sinon je crains qu'elle t'oblige comme elle le souhaitait à te faire aller à l'infirmerie » rajouta Rémus en observant l'air non d'accord de Harry. « De plus, tu sais très bien que s'il n'y avait pas ce fichue problème avec toi, tu y serais depuis longtemps déjà » renchérit-elle  
  
Cette phrase ayant l'effet escompté, Harry obtempéra et resta tranquillement assis sur une chaise, se reposant du match qui avait été l'un des plus éprouvant qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Le peu d'entraînement depuis l'année d'avant et l'effort qu'il devait faire pour utiliser convenablement son nouveau balai l'avait bien vidé de son énergie.  
  
La vérité est qu'il ressentait une vive douleur de plusieurs parties de son corps, y compris de sa main droite, dont une partie du gant avait été arraché au contact avec le cognard que lui avait envoyé l'un des batteurs de Serpentard.  
  
« Heureusement que cela commence à fonctionner »se dit-il en contemplant la paume de sa main droite, entaché par un mélange de terre et de sang résultat du contact avec la balle et de son atterrissage à nouveau catastrophique.  
  
« Il va falloir que je soigne mes fins de match. J'en vraiment assez de me retrouver par terre. » déclara. .t-il parfaitement insouciant.  
  
En voyant les regards par vraiment heureux de ses amis, il continua  
  
« C'est vrai que cette fois, j'y étais un peu obligé, mon balai n'ayant pas une durée de vie énorme » donna-t-il pour tout explication.  
  
Rémus et Tonks se regardèrent se demandant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.  
  
« Au fait Harry » se rappela Tonks « Je te rends ton nouvel ami ! » tout en lui tendant le petit paquet qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il lui avait confié avant le début du match.  
  
Harry s'en saisit délicatement et commença à parler à son occupant sous le regard curieux de Rémus qui compris très bien de quoi il s'agissait alors. Tonks trop prise par l'ambiance du match n'ayant pas eut le temps et le loisir de lui donner des explications à propos du colis rapporté par la chouette.  
  
« Elle se porte à merveille. Même si elle a eut un peu mal au cœur à un moment donné. » Harry expliquant sa conversation avec le serpent toujours dans sa boite. « Sûrement à la fin de la partie » dit-il en fixant Tonks qui lui répondit par l'affirmative.  
  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est vraiment impatiente de me voir et de pouvoir bouger réellement. Le voyage a été long aussi pour elle. Surtout qu'elle est encore jeune et peu expérimenté ».  
  
Avant que l'un des 2 sorciers ne puissent réagir, il fit ce qu'il sous- entendait et ouvrit enfin le colis. Sous les yeux de Tonks et Rémus, il en sortit un petit serpent dans les gris sombre qui resta enroulé sur lui- même au creux de sa main. Ils virent avec plus moins de sympathie le langue du serpent sortirent, comme pour sentir l'air autour de lui. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait.  
  
« Cette femme est celle qui nous tenait tout à l'heure » siffla le serpent à Harry, alors que sa tête s'était retournée vers Tonks qui se sentant observé par la créature ne bougeait pas.  
  
« Et dire que je la tenais avec moi » pensa l'aurore ne sachant pas comment réagir devant le regard vert que le serpent lui lançait.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là, que Célia entra, Rémus ayant laissé comme consigne au tableau de laisser passer le professeur. Elle arborait un visage toujours autant intrigué, alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de Rémus, tout en regardant Harry.  
  
Le garçon sentant ce regard lui demanda ce qui la tracassait.  
  
« Avez-vous une question particulière à me poser ? ou tout comme Rémus et Tonks, vous vous demandez comment diable un balai de cet acabit pouvait se comporter de cette façon ? » Il lâcha un sourire tel que son père en faisait avant lui, qui les surpris tous les 3. Célia était, bien plus sur le choc, car c'était la réel première fois qu'elle avait devant les yeux le portrait craché de James.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle répondit, le temps de mettre ses pensés dans le bon sens.  
  
« Trafiquer ton balai à l'aide de runes était à la fois un coup magnifique et complètement suicidaire » s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence qui surpris les deux autres.  
  
« Tu dois pourtant savoir que ce type de procédé est vraiment dangereux à utiliser. Les runes changent les caractéristiques du balai ainsi que sa résistance. Le point négatif étant que le balai ne supporte pas longtemps un traitement comme celui que tu lui as fait subir. Je suis d'ailleurs vraiment surprise qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps et surtout à trois série de runes si je t'ai bien observé » l'interrogea-t-elle, sous les yeux encore ébahis par ses dires de Rémus et de Tonks.  
  
« Tu as trafiqué ton balai Harry ? » dit paniqué Rémus  
  
« Trafiquer, trafiquer c'est vite dit » s'amusa-t-il à répliquer  
  
« Ne joue pas sur les mots, je t'en prie. Pas avec nous. » intervint Tonks alarmé par toutes ces paroles qui la dépassaient. « Explique nous ce que tu as fais »  
  
Harry la regarda ne voulant pas répondre en tout cas tout de suite à son injonction, mais devant le regard à nouveau vert de Tonks, il céda une nouvelle fois.  
  
« D'accord, je vais m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait » soupira-t-il « J'ai élaboré 3 séries de runes identiques en actions mais pas en puissance. Je les ai appelés, Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue »  
  
S'en suivit un monologue de Harry expliquant la constitution de ces runes et de leur utilisation.  
  
« Quitte à avoir un balai trafiqué, autant en prendre un basique qui terminera en beauté sa longue carrière. Il est en effet à présent en route vers le Valhalla des balais, où les comète, brossdur, nimbus de toutes les générations se reposent après des années de loyaux services et de victoires »  
  
Il se tut, et faillit rire en voyant les trois visages stupéfaits devant lui. Les dernières paroles en étaient la cause.  
  
« Mon dieu, il devient aussi bon parleur que ne l'était son père » trancha Rémus les ramenant tous les trois à la réalité.  
  
« Je prends cela pour un compliment »  
  
Tous rire devant cette infirmation avant que Tonks ne fasse une autre demande, à propos d'une chose que les deux autres adultes n'avaient remarqué.  
  
« Peux-tu nous montrer ta main droite Harry s'il te plais ? » glissa-t-elle innocemment.  
  
La réaction en retour de Harry fut immédiate, et il la regarda moins serein que d'habitude. Pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, elle avait le don de percer ses défenses, parvenant même à la faire fléchir. Cela l'intriguait énormément.  
  
Il bougonna quelques secondes, enfouissant sa main droite à l'abris des regards qui le scrutaient espérant trouver un indice sur ce nouveau fait.  
  
« Ne fait pas l'enfant Harry. Je suis certaine que cela a un rapport avec l'un de tes projets dont tu as le secret. Tu laisses parfois des traces derrière toi, malgré la précaution que tu apportes à tout nettoyer. »  
  
Cette affirmation déplut à Rémus. Elle devait avoir remarqué quelque chose au sujet de Harry et l'avait tenu à l'écart. Il allait d'ailleurs intervenir, quand Célia poussa une exclamation en découvrant l'état de la main de Harry, qu'il montrait à tous à présent.  
  
Le choc avec le cognard avait été violent, réouvrant les plaies encore fraîches. Harry espérait que le gant de quidditch servant de protection serait suffisant, mais malheureusement ou heureusement, le contact du cognard avait activé ce qui devait l'être et l'avait peut-être sauvé.  
  
Il avait espéré que personne n'avait remarqué sa blessure, mais Tonks veillait bien trop au grain.  
  
Minerva tenta ce qu'elle put sans le moindre résultat. La nymphe ne voulait pas la laisser entrer dans les appartements des 3 sorciers. Alors que la professeur tant respectée par ses élèves allait commencé à s'énerver contre le pauvre personnage qui ne bougeait pas son tableau, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaître le visage de Rémus qui s'arrêta de sourire devant l'expression de son ancien professeur.  
  
« Si vous voulez bien vouloir entrer Minerva »l'invita-t-il « Même si je suis surpris de vous voir ici et non pas à féliciter vos troupes pour leur victoire si éclatante » renchérit-il ce qui redonna une meilleur expression sur le visage de la vieille sorcière.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais Harry est l'une de mes troupes comme vous les appelez » répondit-elle un léger sourire sur le visage.  
  
Ce fut donc ainsi que la directrice des Gryffondors entra dans la pièce principale, trouvant seulement Célia assise. Rémus invita Minerva à s'asseoir ce qu'elle fit suivit de peu par le maraudeur.  
  
Elle était sur le point de poser une question, quand la porte donnant sur la salle de bain s'ouvrit, révélant Tonks et Harry, qui vinrent la saluer et s'asseoir. Le professeur remarqua la main droite gantée du garçon, seule relique de son ancienne tenue mais ne releva rien de plus aux grands soulagement de tous.  
  
« Si je suis ici, c'est tout d'abords pour te féliciter Harry pour cette victoire, même si je souhaite que la prochaine fois, elle se fasse de façon plus conventionnelle et bien entendu moins dangereuse » une expression sérieuse sur le visage du professeur semblait vouloir dire qu'il devait arrêter de mettre sa vie en jeu dès qu'il monte sur un balai.  
  
Il allait lui répondre, mais le professeur se remit à parler et il n'osa pas l'interrompre.  
  
« Mme Bibine et moi-même avons remarqué que le vif d'or que tu as attrapé semble à présent moins énergique que durant avant et pendant le match » déclara-t-elle.  
  
Désirant prouver ses dires, elle sortit de sa poche la balle tant convoitée et la lâcha dans la pièce.  
  
Celle-ci ne bougea pas, puis fit des petits mouvements afin de pouvoir s'orienter dans l'espace, puis sans hésiter, se dirigea vers Harry. A moins de 1 mètre de lui, il commença à tourner autour du garçon, comme pour l'inviter à l'attraper. Harry qui n'en demandait pas tant tenta de l'attraper, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de 3 essais qu'il y parvint. Il relâcha alors le vif qui comme quelques secondes plus tôt se remit à bouger plus ou moins anarchiquement autour du garçon qui se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
  
« Comme tu as rendu inopérant le vif tout comme le cognard, nous avons pensé que si tu décidais de le garder, il n'y avait aucun inconvénient. »  
  
Harry eut les yeux comme des soucoupes devant la déclaration de son professeur. Il pouvait garder le vif qu'il avait attrapé. Certes il était déréglé, mais tout comme son père il allait avoir la précieuse balle d'orée qu'il adorait tant. Néanmoins une impression bizarre lui fit perdre son sourire, et tous le remarquèrent.  
  
« Pourquoi un tel cadeau ? Un vif d'or de compétition n'est pas donné. Ce n'est pas non plus un jouet que n'importe qui peut se payer » ses paroles reflétait la partie suspicieuse du garçon qui savait malheureusement que l'on recevait rien sans rien.  
  
Minerva soupira ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.  
  
« Le Harry qui faisait confiance facilement n'est plus désormais » se dit- elle.  
  
« En vérité, il ne peut plus être utilisé. Il semble que tu sois parvenu à rompre par toi-même et de façon complètement inconsciente l'enchantement permettant au vif d'avoir sa combativité propre et de vouloir s'échapper des mains qu'ils veulent l'attraper de toutes les façon que cela soit. »  
  
Tous la regardèrent sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Tonks fit une exclamation de joie qui surprit tout le monde et surtout Minerva qui se faisait assez âgé. Cette exclamation fut suivit d'un boum, lorsque l'aurore qui s'était levé suite à sa compréhension était tombée en butant contre la table et la chaise, tombant sur Harry et l'entraînant dans sa chute.  
  
Célia et Rémus sourirent en voyant la scène, alors que Minerva soupirait en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Elle se demandait bien comment Harry avait survécu au phénomène Tonks qui avait causé tant de dégâts pour les points de sa maison quand elle était elle-même élève à Poudlard. Elle se demandait aussi comment il faisait pour la supporter alors qu'elle causait tant de carnage dans son entourage. Au lieu de le voir râler et de se moquer de l'aurore, elle fut surprise, avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de Harry, et non d'un autre de ses étudiants.  
  
En effet, loin de s'être offusquer ou énervé de se retrouver par terre, empêtré avec Tonks, il se mit à rire tout en se relevant, aidant en même temps son amie rougissante d'embarra.  
  
« Cela faisait longtemps, hein Lunard » la taquina-t-il, la faisant encore plus réagir.  
  
« Ce n'est pas drôle de te moquer de moi » dit-elle boudeuse  
  
Cette attitude assez enfantine fit sourire tout le monde, y compris Minerva qui se rappelait les tribulations de la jeune aurore durant ses cours.  
  
Le reste du week-end passa dans une certaine joie. Sa victoire au quidditch d'une part et la récupération de son visage d'autre part rendait Harry très heureux. En tout cas en apparence. Car au fond de lui, il redoutait le regard des autres sorciers de l'école qu'il avait côtoyé durant plusieurs semaines en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Nombreux seraient fâchés maintenant, d'autres intrigués par cette mascarade. En tout cas, il allait à nouveau attirer tous les regards et cela il ne le supportait pas.  
  
Il savait aussi que Voldemort savait qu'il avait été berné depuis des mois. Le mage essayait coûte que coût à le localiser, et il était à Poudlard. La nuit suivant le match Harry avait bien sentit que le mage noir était dans une colère monstre à cause de ça. Les mangemorts en contact avec le ministère avaient été d'ailleurs punis d'un bon gros doloris pour leur incapacité.  
  
Harry redoutait par ailleurs, Voldemort ayant fermé à nouveau son esprit de peur que son ennemi puisse lui aussi voir au travers lui, que Rogue subisse lui aussi le sort de douleur. Pas que cela avait de l'importance pour lui, mais maintenant qu'il était enfin de retour, le professeur de potions pouvait enlever un nombre incalculable de points à sa maison. Cela le dérangeait vraiment. Le comportement du professeur en réponse envers lui ne l'inquiétait pas. Le fait d'avoir vu Rogue terrifié de peur lors du premier cours lui faisait plaisir. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Harry adorait lire ce sentiment chez ses ennemis.  
  
« Tu commence sérieusement à avoir des goûts des plus douteux » se dit-il en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, s'étant réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.  
  
« Tu es ce que tu es Harry. Il ne faut renier ce que nous sommes. La peur et la terreur sont le lot des puissants. Voldemort l'a toujours compris et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est devenu aussi puissant et terrible dans l'esprit collectif des sorciers » lui dit la voix chaude de Adam dans son esprit.  
  
Harry médita sur cette pensée qui était juste, mais qui ébranlait les valeurs qu'il avait développées depuis sa naissance. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé terrifiant ses congénères. Et là, il y prenait du plaisir, tout comme il avait ressentit un début du plaisir en lançant le doloris sur Bellatrix et en assistant à la mort de Dolores.  
  
« Ne t'arrête pas à ce genre de considération Harry. J'avoue que nous sommes semblables en de nombreux points. Nous avons été serviable avec tous et nous avons été trahis et abandonné par les personnes en qui nous avons confiance. »  
  
« C'est pour cela que nous n'arrivons pas à ... » il hésitait à continuer  
  
« A faire complètement confiance. La réponse est oui Harry je le crains. »  
  
Harry savait déjà tout cela. En tout cas il le ressentait au fond de lui.  
  
« Tu sais, je crois que Tonks est dans le vrai. Elle ne nous abandonnera pas. C'est dans sa nature de Poufsouffle » dit d'une voix sûr l'entité  
  
« Malgré les choses affreuses que j'ai fait, il faut avouer que l'unique personne qui ne m'a jamais tourné le dos fut ma femme. Et cela même quand je lui ai avoué la vérité, toute la vérité sur moi et mon histoire. Certes elle a été outrée mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne m'a pas abandonné. Elle m'a même aidé à surmonter mes fautes, à les accepter même si je pense que cela est impossible car impardonnable. En un sens, sans elle, il n'y aurait pas eut de descendance, et peut-être que. » à présent c'était lui qui hésitait à se raconter de la sorte. Mais Harry devait savoir ces choses si importantes pour lui, afin qu'il sache toutes les facettes de l'histoire de sa famille. C'était la seule possibilité pour qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que son ancêtre.  
  
« Sans elle, je ne me serais peut-être pas arrêté dans ma folie et aurait réduit à néant plus de choses que je n'avait déjà détruit sur mon passage. » il eut une autre hésitation avant de terminer « Qui sait, je serais peut-être encore en vie à l'heure actuel, à faire ce que nous devons faire »  
  
Sur ces paroles à la fois rassurantes et effrayantes pour le jeune homme, Adam se replia dans le coin sombre de l'esprit de Harry, où il passait le plus clair de son temps.  
  
Alors que Harry ruminait ses pensées, il fut assaillit par l'envie de fêter sa victoire de quidditch en jouant un tour aux Serpentards. Il était d'ailleurs bien décidé à se lever et l'effectuer tout de suite, quand il compris que James était passé à l'attaque, réalisant une faiblesse passagère.  
  
Ce fut anxieux, que Harry rentra toujours accompagné de Tonks dans la grande salle le lundi matin. Les élèves déjà présents se retournèrent pour le regarder avancer ne sachant pas comment réagir pour la plupart avec lui. Harry qui depuis sa première année engendrait un grand nombre de discussions derrière lui, était sur presque toutes les lèvres de l'école.  
  
Déjà il imaginait les rumeurs les plus folles sur son sujet. Le principal sujet étant celui que le dérangeait le plus. Sa non utilisation de sa baguette depuis début septembre était connue de tous. Malgré le fait que tous les élèves ignoraient le pourquoi, la rumeur comme quoi il n'avait plus de magie en lui, initiée par les Serpentards bien sûr faisait le tour de l'école depuis la fin du match.  
  
Les cours se passèrent à peu près normalement, hors mis le fait qu'Harry tout comme près de 2 mois n'utilisait toujours pas sa baquette. Les professeurs semblaient ravis de le voir de retour même s'ils savaient pratiquement tous qu'il était là.  
  
De tous, ce fut Hagrid le plus affecté. D'un côté, il était heureux de voir son protéger comme il l'avait appelé juste avant sa première année son protégé. De l'autre, il se sentait trahis de n'avoir pas été mis au courant alors que les autres professeurs l'étaient. Néanmoins, il n'en tint pas rigueur à Harry trop content de le voir vivant et en bonne santé. Le demi- géant était trop bon pour se mettre en colère contre lui. Il savait malgré lui, qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus sûr pour garder les secrets. Il reconnaissait aussi que tous devaint faire des sacrifices afin que Harry soit en sécurité.  
  
« Ce n'est rien Harry. Tu n'avais pas le choix. » lui dit le demi-géant alors qu'il discutait avec lui à la suite du cours. N'ayant rien du reste de la matinée, Tonks et lui étaient restés discuter à la fin du cours avec le professeur en attendant que les élèves du cours suivants n'arrivent.  
  
Il resta donc discuter avec lui pendant une dizaine minutes, avant de rentrer au château devant les regards intrigués voir apeurés des premières années arrivant près de la cabane du professeur pour leur cours.  
  
« Il l'a pris assez bien. Tu t'es fait des idées. » lui dit Tonks alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le perron de l'école.  
  
« Tu as raison. Encore une ou deux discutions avec lui, et je pense qu'il aura oublié le fait qu'on lui a caché des choses » lui répondit Harry convaincu par ses paroles, avant de s'assombrir en pensant aux deux personnes à qui il devait des explications.  
  
« Malheureusement, je crains que Hermione et surtout Ron vont être plus dur à comprendre. » son regard sombre dirigé vers le sol alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs.  
  
« Ils sont tes amis, ils comprendront. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne t'a pas dénoncé à Ron, comme elle te l'avait promis. »  
  
« Cela veut seulement dire, qu'elle désirera forcément plus d'explications, que je ne pourrai pas lui donné. » sa mine devenant encore plus sombre. « Malheureusement, le pire est à venir avec Ron. »  
  
Devant le regard perplexe qu'elle lui lançait, il soupira.  
  
« Je sais que tu as connu Bill et Charly durant ta scolarité, enfin de plus ou moins près, et malheureusement, il est un bien plus têtu et obtus, tout comme Percy que les autres membres de sa famille. Le principal problème étant qu'il veut se démarquer de ses autres frères, et que par le passé ses agissements étaient parfois inconsidérés. Sa réaction, je ne peux pas la prévoir. Malheureusement. » soupira-t-il devant le regard attristé de Tonks qui comprenait un peu de quoi il voulait parler.  
  
Durant les discussions qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux, Harry lui avait raconté beaucoup de ses aventures au fil des années. Ce qui l'avait marqué de la part de Ron, qu'elle pensait juste, était ses agissements avant la première épreuve du funeste tournoi deux ans auparavant. Elle ne s'en serait jamais douter qu'il pouvait agir de la sorte et surtout pas avec son meilleur ami. Cela lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi au fond de lui Harry pouvait avoir un comportement bizarre parfois envers les autres. Elle avait compris en étant passé par une chose de similaire qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire pleinement confiance.  
  
Ce qui la rassurait d'un autre côté, était qu'elle et Rémus étaient parvenus à briser les obstacles qu'Harry avait érigé pour se protéger, plus ou moins inconsciemment. La preuve étant qu'il leur avait avoué des choses qu'il n'avait jamais mentionnées à Ron et Hermione. Le fait d'être devenue en plus de cela, son confident, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré être avant la rendait particulièrement heureuse.  
  
La semaine se passa sans encombres, et beaucoup trop rapidement afin que Harry puisse parler comme souhaiter à ses deux amis. Si bien que le 31 octobre débuta par une annonce faite par la gazette des sorciers. Celle-ci eut l'effet véritablement d'une bombe dans la grande salle au moment où les hiboux et chouettes livraient le courrier.  
  
Depuis la nuit et son réveil en sursaut et en sueur, le premier vraiment violent depuis des mois, Harry savait qu'il venait de se produire un évènement violent. Il savait que cela allait ébranler les consciences. Et ce n'était pas un mal. D'ailleurs, le résultat l'approuvait.  
  
Il remarqua que ses camarades réagissaient différemment selon leur maison d'appartenance. La nouvelle était à la fois bonne et mauvaise. Voldemort avait envoyé une troupe de mangemort à Azkaban au milieu de la nuit afin de délivrer ses hommes incarcérés dans la prison depuis fin juin. Il comptait ainsi retrouver plusieurs de ses plus proches serviteurs de la première génération, parmi les plus expérimenté aussi. Malheureusement pour lui, l'opération ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien qu'il le souhaitait. En effet, par un hasard incroyable, des aurors et des membres de l'ordre du phœnix étaient intervenus très rapidement et avait prêtés main forte aux gardiens de la prison. Après un combat acharné, les mangemorts avaient préférés battre en retraite au risque de devoir recevoir un châtiment exemplaire de la part de leur maître. Mais valait mieux un doloris ou deux plus tôt que de se faire arrêter et rejoindre les prisonniers.  
  
Harry avait ressentit la frustration de Tom lorsque Bellatrix était revenue dans son repère avec moins de troupes qu'avant son départ. Elle avait été punie sévèrement pour cet échec cuisant, mais restait tout de même le bras droit du maître.  
  
De son côté, Harry jubilait. Il savait que Voldemort avait pour une fois sous-estimé le ministère et Dumbledore. Résultat, il venait de perdre non seulement des hommes, mais en plus, prouvait qu'il pouvait être combattu et repoussé. Grâce à cet échec, le moral de la population pouvait s'améliorer. Harry redoutait que le ministre ramène l'échec de cette attaque à la politique qu'il menait depuis plusieurs mois afin de préparer tous les sorciers à un nouvel âge sombre.  
  
Pour palier cette éventualité, Harry décida de passer lui aussi à l'action.  
  
« Cette attaque de Tom va me servir à moi aussi pour commencer à abattre mes cartes. Il est largement temps que le ministre comprenne les erreurs qu'il a commise à s'attaquant à nous. Il va regretter de nous avoir traité de cette façon. Il paiera pour les autres avant lui pour la même occasion » finit-il par décider, avant de quitter la table sans un mot à Tonks qui discutait avec Maugrey.  
  
Voyant qu'il bougeait, elle se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière elle, et rejoint Harry aussitôt, qui avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin vers les portes de la Grande Salle.  
  
La journée passa très vite pour l'ensemble des élèves de l'école. Tous pensaient à deux choses précises en ce jour. La première bien sûr était l'attaque de Azkaban par les mangemorts. La première attaque réelle depuis la nuit au ministère de la magie en juin. Compte tenu de la défaite des mages noirs, les Serpentards dans leur ensemble faisaient grise mine, plusieurs attendant depuis longtemps cette opération, un en particulier. D'ailleurs, pour des raisons personnelles, Drago Malfoy se faisait encore plus petit, en rongeant sa hargne. Le nom de son père avait été inexorablement encore une fois donné comme faisant partit des prisonniers. Le Serpentard détestait par-dessus tout ce fait. Le second sujet sur toutes les lèvres était comme toujours la perspective du banquet d'Halloween comme tous les ans. Les décorations étaient d'ailleurs entrain d'être mises par plusieurs elfes de maisons ainsi par plusieurs professeurs dont Hagrid. Le demi-géant ne laissait le soin à personne de disposer à sa convenance ses citrouilles dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Autant dire que l'ambiance de cette journée était partit sur les chapeaux de roue. Seuls quelques personnes de Gryffondor espéraient que comme l'année dernière, la soirée passe d'une façon normale. A croire qu'il pouvait avoir deux Halloween de suite sans le moindre incident. En tout cas, Rusard et Maugrey s'étaient donnés le mot, si bien qu'ils confisquèrent l'un comme l'autre de nombreux pétards du docteur Flibuste et des feux d'artifices made in Weasley, qui rencontraient un franc succès parmi les élèves des 4 maisons.  
  
« Espérons que rien ne vienne entacher cette journée qui a si bien commencé » soupira Hermione à la fin du cours d'enchantement  
  
« J'espère que mes frères vont bien » lui répondit Ron, mal à l'aise.  
  
La préfète le regarda curieuse, avant de comprendre qu'il faisait référence à l'attaque de la veille. Ses frères exceptés Percy faisaient à présent partie de l'ordre. Au grand dame de leur mère, les jumeaux avaient rejoint le reste de la famille dans la lutte.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Si l'un d'entre eux avaient eut un souci, tu le serais. Le directeur ne te laisserait pas dans l'ignorance. » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.  
  
« Tu as sans doute raison. Dumbledore nous aurait prévenu » conclu-t-il, retrouvant confiance. Les paroles de son amie le rassurant pleinement. « Par contre, je me demande bien où se trouve Harry. Il assiste toujours au cours pourtant » une note d'inquiétude pour son ami, identifiable dans sa voix.  
  
« Nous pourrions demander à Lupin, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il nous répondra »  
  
« C'est vrai, il a tenu secret les informations sur Harry durant des mois. Pourtant nous l'avons tous interrogé » la coupa-t-il  
  
« Il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Nous les connaîtrons biens un jour» déclara-t-elle, à la fois désirante de raconter à Ron ce qu'elle savait et la fois espérant que rien de mal ne se passait avec Harry.  
  
Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, le matin même quand il quittait la Grande Salle, il avait l'air de bien aller. A moins que cela ne soit une autre illusion. Cette pensée hantait l'esprit de la jeune fille qui se posait de plus en plus de question au sujet de son autre meilleur ami.  
  
Malheureusement, Harry tout comme Tonks ne furent pas présent ni durant le repas du midi, ni durant le cours de potion en fin d'après-midi. A la tête qu'arborait Rogue, il en était visiblement satisfait.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient présents dans la Grande Salle, à observer les décorations pour le banquet. Les citrouilles géantes de Hagrid attiraient les regards des premières années et des autres comme toujours.  
  
Rémus était présent à la table des professeurs, à discuter avec Minerva, attendant comme tous l'ouverture du banquet par le directeur qui observer ses étudiants un sourire malicieux sur le visage.  
  
Il se levait pour annoncer ce que toutes les personnes dans la salle attendaient ardemment, lorsque soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant entrer 3 sorciers, en trombes dans la salle.  
  
Plusieurs personnes dont des professeurs eurent une grimace de dégoût en reconnaissant en chef de file, le ministre Fudge, qui se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs, suivit de près par Dawlish et Kingsley, qui restaient de marbre, alors que le ministre semblait être bien remonté. Cela sa voyait sur son visage.  
  
« Etes-vous responsable de cela ? » cria-t-il presque en arrivant devant Dumbledore et en lui jetant un exemplaire de la Gazette de Sorciers, mais celle du lendemain.  
  
De toute évidence, il devait avoir des amis dans le journal, normal vu comment il l'avait manipulé durant près de un an à sa convenance.  
  
Le directeur, prit le journal, lisant rapidement mais avec intérêt la fameuse première page, dont Fudge faisait sûrement référence.  
  
Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le silence se faisait dans la grande salle, et tous virent avec curiosité, le visage du directeur changer d'expression. Tout d'abord curieux comme tout le monde, il devenait intrigué, voir ennuyé par les faits présentés dans l'article. Une fois à la fin de la page, la signature l'intéressa au plus au point, mais malheureusement, elle ne lui disait rien. Le style d'écriture était moins élaboré que d'habitude ce qui prouverait que c'était l'œuvre d'un jeune journaliste, mais surtout le ton et le propos, reflétait l'opposé des articles du journal. Jamais un article aussi mordant et incisif n'avait été écrit contre le ministre.  
  
Alors qu'il se posait des questions, un bruit attira son attention, ainsi que de tous les sorciers présents au château. Un cri d'agonie se répandit à travers tout le château, et tous se posèrent la question à qui il appartenait.  
  
A la table des professeurs, Albus observa la réaction de Rémus, qui comme il l'avait deviné révélait à qui devait appartenir ce cri. D'ailleurs, le loup-garou ne tenant plus, alla pour se lever, lorsque les portes se refermèrent avec grand bruit et à l'étonnement de tous, y compris de Albus.  
  
« Qu'est ce que ceci ? » cracha Fudge, peu enclin à en supporter d'avantage. « C'est encore l'une de vos manigances afin de me nuire. » commençant un discours des plus paranoïaques, qui n'ému personne.  
  
Il fut stoppé, net, en recevant un poisson en pleine figure. Le ministre mit un genou à terre et ce fut avec l'aide de Dawlish qu'il se releva.  
  
« Qui a osé faire cela ? » cria-t-il, faisant taire qu'une partie des rires. Tous, professeurs compris, souriaient ou riaient devant le ridicule de leur ministre.  
  
« HHHaaaaaaa. Fudgy n'aime pas poisson. Fuggy n'aime pas poisson » scanda plusieurs fois une voix assez fluette que de nombreux élèves reconnurent pour l'avoir entendu auparavant.  
  
Fudge identifiant l'intrus, lui lança un regard, qui eut comme réponse une grimace dès plus ignoble de la part de l'incriminé. Alors que le ministre allait l'insulter, il lui coupa encore la parole, lui faisant face malgré les 10 bons mètres qui les séparaient.  
  
« Le destructeur arrive, le destructeur arrive » répéta-t-il, provoquant à présent une inquiétude chez Fudge.  
  
« Non, il est là » hurla-t-il cette fois en désignant les portes, qui s'ouvrirent largement et violemment.  
  
Ce fut à cet instant que tous le virent dans l'encadrement des portes, les observer de sa puissance. 


	25. intriguante

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hisoka : Content que cela te plaise, je pense que la suite te plaira aussi.  
  
Fashion Phœnix : Désolé pour l'ambiguïté, mais je ne voulais pas dévoiler mes cartes tout de suite. Ta question à propos du lumos du début du tome 5 m'a fait réfléchir. Je pense que beaucoup de lecteur pense que c'est de la magie sans baguette et personnellement je le pense aussi. Je ne sais pas si je vais introduire cette possibilité, car pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore trouvé une explication logique pour expliquer le phénomène. Comme tu me suis depuis longtemps, tu dois avoir compris que j'essaye de rendre crédible ce que je dit afin de convaincre les lecteurs que ce qu'il se produit est vrai. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore réfléchit à une théorie expliquant le pourquoi Harry peut le faire, alors que nous n'avons pas d'autres exemples dans les livres (autre que Harry). Je ne veux pas seulement dire il peut le faire car c'est Harry comme unique raison. Il faut une théorie réaliste pour cela car jusqu'à preuve du contraire on ne sait pas si c'est commun comme pouvoir. Que penses-tu de mon raisonnement ?.  
  
Steph46 : Merci pour les compliments, cela me fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à tes questions, les réponses ou un début de réponse arrivent dans ce chapitre.  
  
Ryan : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Celine.s : Selon toi c'est qui est arrivé en dernier comme toujours et qui souhaite tout détruire sur son passage. C'est big Harry. La suite arrive, elle est là.  
  
Daranee : Tonks a enlevé sa cagoule quand Harry a enlevé la sienne. La raison pour laquelle Harry n'est toujours pas retourné à sa table est la même que la raison de la venu de Tonks avec lui. Il est préférable que tant qu'il ne contrôle pas encore sa magie, il soit tenu à l'écart des autres pour sa sécurité.  
  
Arathorn : Je sais très bien ce que tu me dit, et je le prends avec le sourire. La suite est encore plus intéressante. Le pauvre Fudge a vraiment du soucis à se faire.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai bien reçu ton mail. Content que le chapitre te plaise et te connaissant, je pense que celui-là va te plaire autant. Je crois que tu as la réponse sur l'identité du destructeur comme tu vas pouvoir le voir.  
  
Shadow : Je suis très content car tu es le seul à avoir trouver qui était le lanceur de poisson et le destructeur même si pour le second, c'était plus simple.  
  
Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.  
  
Merci également à Obal ma correctrice.  
  
La parution revient à la normal aujourd'hui, et je sui très content d'avoir reçu autant de review en moins de temps que la normal.  
  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, qui reprend là où je vous ai frustré tous dans le chapitre précédent. Dites moi ce que vous pensez des évènements de Halloween. Je pense que l'identité du lanceur de poisson va vous surprendre, et je ne vous parle pas du reste. Je pense que les questions vont germer.  
  
Si vous voulez donner votre avis ou poser des questions, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance. Votre avis m'intéresse toujours.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, on apprendra certaines réactions causer par les évènements de Halloween ainsi que des informations sur ce qu'il va se passer dans l'avenir ou sur ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 25 : ..... intrigante.  
  
Tous le virent alors, et il fallut un certain temps à certains pour le reconnaître alors que d'autres ne le reconnurent pas.  
  
A la table des professeurs, Rémus se rassit, en comprenant que Harry allait mieux que depuis quelques heures, même s'il avait pensé pendant une fraction de seconde que ce n'était pas Harry.  
  
La personne se trouvant à l'entrée de la grande salle, ne lui ressemblait pas exactement. Il avait les cheveux lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des épaules. Ils étaient d'un noir de jais et légèrement bouclé. La tignasse indressable des Potter était de l'histoire ancienne. Tout comme ses lunettes d'ailleurs, qui n'obstruaient plus ses yeux toujours aussi vert émeraude étincelants. Ses yeux tout comme ceux de Dumbledore et de Voldemort d'ailleurs exprimaient beaucoup de choses.  
  
Certes l'homme devant eux était bien Harry Potter, le survivant, mais les différences physiques laissaient entendre qu'il était différent d'il y a quelques heures auparavant. Et comme ils le pensaient, il allait se montrer comme personne jusqu'alors ne l'avait vu.  
  
« Tiens qui a ouvert la porte des égouts, laissant entrer dans cette belle institution, que nous devons tous protéger, des nuisibles» déclara Harry d'une voix froide, et à ce moment-là tout le monde comprit de qui il parlait.  
  
De nombreux regards se déplacèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Fudge et les deux aurores. Comprenant qu'ils parlaient d'eux, ils eurent des réactions différentes. Dawlish regardait le nouveau d'un œil noir, Fudge fulminait mais hésitait à regarder en face le garçon. Kingsley restait lui de marbre, mais souriait intérieurement. Il avait une affection envers Harry depuis longtemps, et celui-ci le surprenait encore plus qu'avant.  
  
Un bruit provenant de derrière Harry attira son attention, et il vit arriver hors d'haleine, son amie Tonks. Elle avait faillit se casser le cou en arrivant en courant, mais elle s'était rattrapé in extremis.  
  
Fudge en réalisant qui était la nouvelle personne, lança un regard noir à Dumbledore qui ne fit pas sourciller le directeur. Comprenant où se trouvait son aurore depuis des mois, ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien, Harry parlant à nouveau.  
  
« Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai enfin réussi à me coiffer » annonça-t-il tout en désignant ses cheveux à présent bouclés et domptés.  
  
Cette remarque fit sourire de nombreuses personnes, dont une grande partie de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Cette nouvelle attention, il n'eut pas le temps de le voir, car son sourire alors présent avait laissé place à une expression froide sur le visage.  
  
A ce moment, Peeve qui était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivé de Harry, décida de se montrer, en même temps que les autres fantômes qui comme tous les ans, participaient au banquet.  
  
« Il est là, il est là. Vous allez souffrir. Vous avez voulu me chasser d'ici, mais maintenant personne ne le peut » cria-t-il, faisant de l'ombre à tous les autres fantômes les faisant se retourner vers lui, avant de lancer une des ses bombes à l'eau vers la table des Serpentards qui s'écrasa lourdement sur les sixièmes années.  
  
Voyant les élèves mouillés, l'esprit farceur se mit à rire, accompagné par les élèves des autres maisons. Les farces du fantôme, n'étaient pas souvent portés sur les élèves de cette maison, et le fait qu'il le fasse d'une façon si directe surpris tout le monde.  
  
Peeve voyant les réactions, salua son public, avant de se figer en voyant arriver le baron sanglant, le fantôme des Serpentards peu enclin à laisser ses protéger se faire ridiculiser de la sorte.  
  
Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'il se produisait depuis des années voir des siècles, l'esprit frappeur fit front de tout son être, et proclama fièrement sans l'once d'une peur dans la voix.  
  
« Le maître me protège, de tout, et même de toi »  
  
Puis, alors que le baron après un moment d'hésitation devant l'air farouche du petit fantôme, recommença à se diriger vers lui. Et à la surprise de tous, le plus mal aimé des fantômes de Poudlard, se figea cette fois, en contemplant Peeve, qui le narguait avec un sourire illuminant sa figure spectrale, en se tenant juste derrière Harry, qui lui aussi le regardait d'un mauvais œil.  
  
« Couché baron. Vous n'êtes plus la terreur de l'école à présent. Votre temps de terreur est révolu. »  
  
« Le maître a raison, couché, couché.... Ahhhh » répéta Peeve, restant toujours derrière son protecteur, alors que le baron, reculait jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la grande salle et de rester silencieux.  
  
Tous virent alors, les Serpentards avec effroi, le fantôme devenir encore plus blanc, à croire que c'était possible, son regard toujours diriger vers Harry, qui le fixait toujours.  
  
Les élèves et professeurs étaient estomaqués devant la scène qui venait de se jouer devant leurs yeux. Seuls Dumbledore et certains autres professeurs possédaient une prestance suffisante pour se faire obéir de cette façon du fantôme, mais personne n'avait un tel impact sur lui.  
  
Dumbledore en voyant la façon d'agir de son élève, sourit, comprenant que Harry prenait non seulement de l'assurance, mais aussi conscience qu'il possédait un esprit fort, tout comme lui et Voldemort.  
  
« C'est bien Peeve. C'est bien. » le félicita-t-il avant de regarder vers la place où se trouvait Rusard, qui les regardait méchamment.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps de montrer à ce cher Rusard comment on traite ceux qui nous ont voulus du mal » le regard du fantôme se déplaçant lui aussi vers le vieux concierge si antipathique et hargneux.  
  
« Le méchant Rusard a voulu faire chasser le gentil Peeve de sa maison. Je crois qu'il est temps de lui montrer de quoi le gentil Peeve est capable » murmura Harry doucement au fantôme qui arbora un sourire encore plus voyant et donc peu rassurant pour le pauvre concierge.  
  
Le fantôme se dressa fièrement, faisant à présent face à Harry, et lui fit un signe rempli de fierté, paradoxal connaissant l'esprit frappeur. A croire qu'il prenait au sérieux les paroles de Harry. Il les prenait comme paroles saintes, ordre de la seule personne qu'il respectait à présent dans le château.  
  
« J'y vais de ce pas » chantonna-t-il, avant de sortir de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers le bureau du concierge rapidement, bien décidé à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, c'est-à-dire, s'attaquer au seul endroit que le concierge appréciait réellement.  
  
Le voyant partir aussi vite, le concierge voulu sortir à sa suite, mais le regard de glace qu'il rencontra alors qu'il faisait le premier pas vers la sortie, le fit déglutir. D'un seul regard l'élève venait de faire rêver l'ensemble des élèves et voir des générations. Il venait de stopper Rusard d'un seul regard. Et à la tête qu'il arborait toujours, ils comprenaient avec effarement que leur condisciple qui depuis son entrée à Poudlard faisait beaucoup de bruit, venait encore une fois de faire parler de lui mais cette fois que de ses yeux.  
  
« Bon cela suffit Pot... » commença le ministre avant de se figer lui aussi devant le visage glacé de Harry à son égard.  
  
Un petit sourire naquit ensuite sur son visage en voyant la réaction du ministre.  
  
« Regarde Dora. Notre ami Dawlish. Crois-tu qu'il porte une couche ? » demanda-t-il en souriant encore plus. Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Tonks, il s'expliqua.  
  
« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, il a bien faillit tacher sa robe » se moqua-t-il, faisant rire plusieurs élèves l'ayant entendu.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il a moins l'arrogance qu'il arborait, il y a encore quelques semaines »  
  
Personne ne parlait, trop attentif sur les faits et gestes du garçon.  
  
Celui-ci se sentant observé, réagit de façon différente.  
  
« Que fait notre pauvre ministre ici. Ce serait-il encore perdu ? Les incapables qui l'entourent font mal leur travail si cela est le cas » se moqua-t-il en se déplaçant vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et sourit en comprenant la raison de la venu du ministre présentement.  
  
« Que cela fait-il de ne plus contrôler la presse ? De ce faire attaquer de tous les côtés ? On doit se sentir perdu non ? Aussi impuissant que l'était Dolores face à la mort ? » termina-t-il, Fudge devenant blanc en réponse aux paroles du garçon.  
  
« Com..comment savez vous pour ces abjectes mensonges ? » l'interrogea Fudge en se positionnant en arrières des deux aurors. « Il vous a interrogé n'est ce pas ? C'est vous qui lui avez parlé de ces choses. Mais je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire. C'était Dolores qui a tout fait toute seule. C'est elle qui avait une dent contre toi. Moi j'ai toujours eut confiance en toi. J'ai .... »  
  
Il s'arrêta devant le rire du garçon. Un rire froid, un rire faisant frémir le ministre.  
  
« Primo tu ne me tutoies pas. » commença-t-il en fixant fort mécontent le ministre qui se faisait plus petit à mesure qu'Harry parlait.  
  
« Secundo, mentalement déficient, voulant attirer l'attention des autres afin de palier le fait qu'il soit seul dans la vie. Cela ne vous rappelle rien Fudge » faisant bien attention à mettre en avant dans le nom du ministre tout son mépris.  
  
Fudge en entendant cela, parut moins rassuré. Le garçon n'était pas dupe sur ses agissements depuis plus de un an. Il compris alors qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur la bienséance du garçon tout comme il l'avait de Dumbledore.  
  
« C'est de l'histoire ancienne Harry. Nous sommes amis. » essaya-t-il de se rattraper, peine perdu comme il allait s'en rendre compte.  
  
« C'est tout récent au contraire. Je me demande si la cour de justice complète se réunira pour vous juger de vos fautes. Car si elle s'est réunit pour m'entendre sur l'utilisation du sort patronus pour me sauver la vie des détraqueurs que vous m'aviez envoyé durant l'année dernière, je pense qu'elle se réunira compte tenu des accusations vous concernant »  
  
Le sous-entendu était clair, et le ministre ne dit rien. Il savait très bien que Harry avait raison. Si procès avait lieu, il était finit. L'existence de la chartre le condamnait.  
  
« Passons. Si je suis ici, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. » déclara ensuite Harry en regardant vers la table des professeurs. Il rencontra les yeux de Rémus qui lui fit un sourire, heureux de le voir ainsi.  
  
Il tendit alors sa main vers le loup-garou, qui comprit tout d'un coup ce que le garçon demandait.  
  
« Tu as deviné. Il est temps de reprendre là où j'en étais arrêté il y a plusieurs mois »  
  
Rémus, fouilla dans sa tunique, semblant chercher quelque chose, puis s'arrêta, un sourire sur le visage. Il en sortit une simple baguette de bois, protéger par un tissus épais.  
  
Il l'a brandie, puis d'un geste ample et précis, et la lança à Harry qui l'a capta d'un geste sûr de sa main droite. Il l'a manipula légèrement, ressentant sa baguette, au travers du tissu de son gant. Il changea alors de main, la saisissant de sa main gauche pour bizarrement la première fois.  
  
« 27.5 centimètres, bois de houx, plume de phœnix » répéta-t-il doucement les caractéristiques de sa baguette comme les avait dite Ollivander 6 ans auparavant.  
  
« Tu sais Rémus, quand j'ai pris en main ma baguette la première fois, elle a émit des étincelles rouges et or. Rouge et or comme Gryffondor, rouge et or comme Fumseck » rajouta-t-il  
  
Rémus devinant ce qu'il voulait faire attendit impatient de le voir. Et comme il s'y attendait, Harry le fit. Le garçon leva sa baguette pour la première fois de la main gauche ainsi que la première fois depuis près de 4 mois avec l'intention de lancer un sort. Alors qu'il l'abaissait, des étincelles rouges, vertes, bleus, or et argent s'en échappèrent. Mais contrairement chez Ollivander où elles étaient relativement petites, ici les gerbes se répandirent dans toutes les directions dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres autour de lui.  
  
« Je crois que les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure à présent non ? » demanda-t-il aux sorciers l'entourant qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui.  
  
Ne recevant pas de réel réponse, il continua.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, car ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie. » il s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'il disait et se reprit. « Enfin si. Je n'aime pas votre compagnie » son regard allant tout d'abords vers Fudge, puis bizarrement pour les personnes qui le perçurent vers Dumbledore. « Comme aujourd'hui est un jour crucial pour moi, car comme vous devez le savoir, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mort. Et comme tout anniversaire qui se respecte, je vais donc le fêter. Il comptera double, car pour mon anniversaire de première naissance a été franchement perturbé par l'apprentissage de vol d'une certaine personne, qui comme certaine personne avant elle a été lâchement abandonné et donné en pâture à l'ignoble presse. Enfin je ne vais pas la pleurer car c'est une de moins sur ma liste. De ma très longue liste » son regard allant directement vers plusieurs personnes dans la salle.  
  
Des regards d'inquiétude germèrent chez certains comprenant de quoi Harry parlait, alors que d'autres restaient coincés sur d'autres paroles.  
  
« Comment ça l'anniversaire de mort ?» pensa Dumbledore qui se posait à nouveau de nombreuses questions. Comme il le pensait, Harry avait un lien avec l'article, raison de la venue de Fudge ici. Mais de toute évidence, il semblait au vieil homme, que la perspective que c'était Harry lui-même qui avait écrit l'article, devenait réalité.  
  
« Rémus, je crois qu'il est temps de partir ! »  
  
Le professeur le regarda sans comprendre. Il s'adressa à Tonks du regard, qui lui fit comprendre d'un haussement d'épaule qu'elle ignorait complètement de quoi Harry parlait.  
  
« Je compte profiter de ce que la mort de mes parents et que mon enfance chez ces imbéciles de Dursley m'ont fait manquer jusqu'à maintenant. Donc la première de ces choses est de fêter mon anniversaire. Mais pas n'importe où. Dans un endroit spécial. Un lieu où toi seul peut me conduire. » dit-il de façon énigmatique  
  
Rémus ne comprenait rien en rien. Et en premier lieu, tout comme l'ensemble des sorciers présents en quoi ce jour était son anniversaire.  
  
« Voyons Lunard, tu ne te souviens pas de ton dernier Halloween en tant qu'élève ici, à Poudlard ? » lui rafraîchissa-t-il la mémoire, le professeur de par sa réaction fit comprendre au garçon qu'il avait fait mouche.  
  
« Comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il avant de secouer la tête devant cette question stupide « Oublie cela, veux-tu. Je sais de quoi tu veux parler. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage pour toi d'y aller, et surtout pas aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-il de vive voix conscient que le directeur et les autres professeurs se demandaient de quoi il parlait.  
  
Harry allait lui répondre, quand Rogue ne supportant plus les paroles et la familiarité du garçon, intervint.  
  
« Vous devenez vraiment épuisant Potter avec vos caprices de... »  
  
« SILENCE SERVILUS » tonna Harry faisant sursauter tout le monde dont le premier concerné. « On dirait que ma petite démonstration du premier cours n'a pas porté ses fruits on dirait. Si vous voulez nous pouvons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrivé. Mais je peux vous assurer que cette fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. » il s'arrêta laissant le temps à son professeur de bien comprendre chaque mot. Il leva sa baguette vers le plafond et continua « Je crois que le petit problème domestique dont je souffrais est enfin passé. Dommage pour vous »  
  
Juste après cela, il abaissa sa baguette, et tenta un sortilège simple, un wingardium leviosa. Il tenta le sort vers l'assiette de Rogue, mais malheureusement, rien ne se passa. Levant les yeux vers le professeur de potions, il le vit sourire de façon malsaine et satisfaite. Il entendit aussi des murmures provenant des tables des maisons, et surtout des rires de chez les Serpentards.  
  
Il regarda Rémus qui lui rendit un regard impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Harry lui-même qui était si confiant depuis son arrivé semblait ébranlé. Alors qu'il se posait lui-même des questions, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour trouver Tonks qui le fixait.  
  
« Concentre toi et réessaye. Tu vas réussir, je le sais »  
  
Ces paroles rassurantes firent son chemin dans la tête de Harry, et fonctionnèrent. Il reprit confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette devant lui, se concentrant sur le sort qu'il avait choisit. Il resta plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durées des siècles avant de prononcer,  
  
« Lumos » d'une voix claire et forte.  
  
Il sentit alors pour la première fois sa magie s'écouler au travers de lui, cherchant son chemin pour sortir de son corps. Il se sentit submergé par la puissance du sort qui progressa par le conduit naturelle de sa main gauche, jamais utiliser jusqu'alors. Malgré la faible puissance du sort, et de la magie qu'il y mit, le résultat fut assez incroyable.  
  
Alors que tous y attendait un faisceau lumineux de faible intensité, ils furent tous plus que surpris voir abasourdit. La puissance du sort modeste était sans commune mesure avec un lumos traditionnel. Harry lui-même en fut surprit même s'il n'en montra rien.  
  
Sa magie si longtemps réfrénée depuis des mois, sortit d'un coup, remplaçant le modeste faisceau lumineux en un faisceau digne des plus puissants projecteurs moldus. La lumière fut d'ailleurs si intense, qu'elle éblouit plusieurs sorciers dont Rogue qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la trajectoire.  
  
Il cria même de douleur, la lumière vive, l'aveuglant complètement. Alors qu'il se tenait la tête à deux mains, encore aveuglé, il entendit distinctement la voix à nouveau glaciale et légèrement arrogante il est vrai de Harry.  
  
« Tu devrais être content que j'ai utilisé qu'un sort basique » il grimaça en voyant que le professeur ne pouvait pas le voir, et se retourna vers Fudge, qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler sa surprise. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, et tous dans la salle regardait Harry avec mépris, dégoût pour la majorité des Serpentards, surprise et curiosité pour les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, et enthousiasme pour sa maison les Gryffondors, bien content qu'il ait rabaissé le caquet à Rogue leur professeur si adoré. Bien sûr, d'autres élèves avaient des sentiments partagés entre tout ceci, mais tous était d'accord sur un point, Harry Potter était différent.  
  
« Je crois que vous devriez partir à présent ministre » lui conseilla-t-il de façon malveillante faisant reculer Fudge par cet avertissement.  
  
« Depuis quand osez vous parler ici. Je suis le plus.... »  
  
« Je vous ai dit de vous taire, vous n'avez aucun droit en ces lieux et vous le savez. Vous pourriez être la reine des moldu, cela ne changerait rien. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir dans ces murs et les environs de Poudlard. Alors rampez hors de ma vue et n'oubliez pas les deux bâtards qui vous accompagnent. » il s'arrêta regardant avec mépris lui-même les deux aurores avant de reprendre « A croire que vous pensez qu'ils parviendraient à me stopper et à vous protéger de moi. » il fit une nouvelle pause, Fudge étant comme hypnotisé par ses paroles ne pouvait pas détacher le regard du garçon.  
  
« C'est peine perdue » trancha-t-il avant de se déplacer vers Rémus sagement assis à sa place.  
  
« Alors on y va ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement  
  
Devant la non-réaction du loup-garou, il soupira.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas trop vieux pour cela. De plus, je suis certain que Célia sera d'accord pour venir avec nous. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un portoloin pour y aller, car comme tu le sais je ne sais pas encore transplanner » proposa-t-il, sachant très bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas y aller seul même accompagné de Tonks.  
  
Le professeur, regarda Tonks qui se tenait derrière Harry qui lui fit comprendre par son expression faciale qu'elle ignorait de quoi il parlait.  
  
« Ecoute je ne crois pas que cet endroit soit le plus approprié afin de parler de cela » se plaignit-il en lançant un léger regard vers Dumbledore qui les regardait amusé. Certes il ignorait de quoi les deux hommes parlaient mais trouvait cela fort intéressant.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui » fit Harry confiant « Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est un PORTOLOIN » redemanda-t-il avec plus de vigueur désirant attirer l'attention.  
  
Dumbledore tout comme Fudge le fixaient à présent. L'un était outré par le comportement du jeune homme mais le redoutait tout comme le directeur de Poudlard. L'autre ne savait pas quoi penser, mais était rassuré par la présence de Rémus avec lui.  
  
« Il est hors de question que Lupin satisfasse votre demande. Seul le ministère peut approuver la création et l'utilisation de ce genre de transport. D'autre part,... »  
  
« Et vous, vous avez une autorisation pour avoir une telle bêtise en vous. Car à ce niveau vous devriez être enfermé. » alors que ces paroles outrèrent de nombreuses personnes, Harry renfonça le clou « Autant pour moi ministre, chez vous cela est considéré comme une tare familiale et donc autorisé. Je crois que Dolores aurait dut s'attaquer aux problèmes causés par des personnes comme vous, qui sont biens plus répandus et nocives pour la société que les loups-garous. »  
  
A ces mots, le ministre jeta un regard vers Rémus qui n'avait pas bronché. Il fixait toujours Harry, tout comme Tonks, priant pour que Harry n'aille plus loin dans ses propos et ses actions. Il le sentait suffisamment remonté pour tenter quelque chose.  
  
« A votre place, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à palabrer ici. » il désigna l'édition de la Gazette des Sorciers du regard et reprit « Ce H.R.D.D. va vous rendre la vie impossible. Et cela jusqu'à ce que la vérité entière soit connue. J'espère vraiment que vous savez compter ministre, car la fin est proche »  
  
« Serai-ce des menaces ? » jura-t-il en réponse, les deux aurors devenant plus en alerte fixant Harry toujours serein de confiance  
  
« Pas le peine de vous menacer car vous êtes trop insignifiant pour m'obliger à le faire. » il regarda autour de lui les professeurs éberlués par ses agissements.  
  
Rogue lui lançait un regard de dégoût, sa vue par les soins de Pomfresh ayant retrouvé son éclat.  
  
« Vous avez creusé votre tombe tout seul. Maintenant la grande faucheuse tel un fléau risque de venir vous rendre visite » termina-t-il presque dans un souffle.  
  
Ces mots pourtant anodins, eurent un impact des plus incroyables sur le ministre qui dévisageait Harry comme s'il était un monstre. Son visage, était plus que cadavérique et ses membres tremblaient malgré ses veines tentatives de les contrôler.  
  
Autour de lui, personne ne comprenait et tous regardait alternativement les deux hommes séparés de plusieurs mètres.  
  
Harry bougea le premier, ce qui fit reculer encore plus le ministre vraiment apeuré. Un garçon de 16 ans parvenait à l'effrayer, peut-être encore plus que Dumbledore. Il devait savoir quelque chose, l'allusion était trop flagrante pour être fortuite.  
  
« Il sait » murmura pour lui le ministre faisant sourciller les deux aurors à ces côtés l'ayant entendu.  
  
Harry resta de glace devant la réaction de Fudge qui comme il s'en doutait avait compris de quoi il parlait. Un rapide coup d'œil à Dumbledore lui certifia aussi que le vieux directeur malgré son sourire serein était perplexe. Bien plus perplexe que jamais. Son regard bleu qui ne pétillait plus croisa pendant une fraction de seconde celui vert émeraude de Harry avant que celui-ci ne voulant pas révéler plus que nécessaire se concentra à nouveau sur Fudge.  
  
« J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez une abomination Potter » cracha le ministre d'une façon abjecte, reprenant contenance, en se protégeant derrière ses deux aurors. « Je l'ai toujours pensé. Dumbledore vous protège mais... »  
  
« Me protège, me protège... » s'empressa-t-il de l'interrompre. « IL vous protège. Sans lui, il y a longtemps que vous seriez à terre. Vos actions aussi partisanes, égoïstes et complètement incompétentes seront votre perte. Lui-même ne peut rien contre cela, et il le sait. »  
  
Harry regarda vers Dumbledore qui ne bronchait pas aux paroles du garçon.  
  
« Non. Il ne peut rien contre moi. Il s'est placé lui-même entre le marteau et l'enclume. Entre vous et moi s'il doit choisir, ce sera moi. Donc vous êtes à la merci de tous à présent. »  
  
Il s'avança vers Dumbledore et saisit la gazette des sorciers. Et la jeta au ministre  
  
« Je crois que cela est à vous. Vous avez peut-être suffisamment d'influence pour l'avoir avant les autres, mais suffisamment pour l'empêcher de paraître. » il se tut deux secondes avant de rajouter « Ce serait tout de même dommage de priver la communauté d'un tel journaliste » murmura-t-il presque.  
  
Voyant que la situation devenait de plus en plus envenimée, Rémus décida d'intervenir.  
  
« Très bien Harry, si nous voulons profiter vraiment de notre soirée, il faudrait s'y rendre maintenant. » puis voyant le regard désapprobateur de la directrice adjointe, il grimaça, mais le risque que Harry devienne incontrôlable, s'amplifiait bien trop en ce moment. De plus, il craignait lui-même les réactions du jeune homme, surtout qu'il semblait avoir récupéré ses moyens, qui étaient bien supérieur à ce que le loup-garou se souvenait ou encore espérait.  
  
L'intéressé finit par quitter des yeux le ministre et sourit d'une façon satisfaite tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux à la manière de son père et tournant sur lui-même de façon à voir les différentes tables, et les élèves. Il lança d'ailleurs plusieurs œillades à plusieurs de ses camarades féminines avant de se retrouver face à Rémus qui soupirait.  
  
« Allons Lunard. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions piller Gringott. Quoique ! » annonça-t-il avec un sourire « Je garde cela pour le nouvel an » continua-t-il sérieusement.  
  
Rémus réprima un rire, tout comme plusieurs autres professeurs, alors que d'autres fixaient Harry se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec le garçon. Suite à l'annonce de Rémus, Harry s'était désintéressé totalement de Fudge, qui lui non plus ne comprenait rien. Rien de nouveau.  
  
« Cé.. le professeur Hart vient avec nous ? » la question fit réagir Célia, légèrement surprise de se voir invité à cette escapade pas vraiment réglementaire.  
  
« C'est à elle de décider » répondit Rémus en se tournant vers sa collègue qui à son expression était partante.  
  
« Cela nous rappellera des souvenirs, et un peu de distraction ne nous fera pas de mal » expliqua-t-elle comme pour se justifier.  
  
L'échange rapide avait surpris tout le monde, et déjà, Rémus s'emparait d'une plume qui traînait dans une de ses poches et murmura portus. Cela leva des protestations de la part de Rogue, Minerva et Fudge, alors que Dumbledore souriait, même si ce n'était qu'afin de cacher son mal aise.  
  
« Les portoloins sont réglementés et .... »  
  
« Potter il est hors de question que... »  
  
« Rémus, vous ne pouvez pas.... »  
  
S'écrièrent en même temps Fudge, Rogue et Minerva avant de stopper net.  
  
« Vous allez vous taire oui. Personne, ni vous, ni le diable ou Voldemort ne m'empêchera de fêter mon anniversaire DE MORT » cria-t-il avec violence, son regard glacial se dirigeant vers le ministre et son professeur tant détesté. Il lança un petit sourire amusé à Minerva qui trop surprise ne fit plus un geste.  
  
Fudge qui était pleinement conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le garçon capitula, tout comme Rogue qui comprenait tout d'un coup une chose essentiel qui le tracassait depuis le 2 septembre, date de sa première confrontation de l'année avec Harry.  
  
En se rendant complètement compte de ce fait, il devint livide, et se rassit à la table des professeurs devant les regards étonnés des professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas l'abandon rapide de leur collègue.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas Potter. Même son père n'était pas comme cela » se dit-il, alors qu'une pensée qu'il savait possible depuis de nombreux mois, lorsque la nécessité des cours d'occlumencie s'était présenté.  
  
« Albus m'a dit que le lien était particulier. Et il est fourchelangue. Alors soit Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'intervenir par lui, ou soit, il a des pouvoirs appartenant au seigneur des ténèbres » compris dans l'obscurité de son cerveau le professeur de potion.  
  
« C'est pour cela, que ses actions me rappelle celle de.. » il s'arrêta là, son regard quittant enfin Harry pour rejoindre Dumbledore.  
  
Il devait en parler avec le directeur, même s'il doutait bien qu'il devait déjà savoir cela.  
  
« Bon comme l'affaire est réglée, nous devrions y aller, même si je ne sais pas où c'est » proposa Tonks, qui par-dessus tout voulait partir rapidement. Sa couverture ayant volé en éclat depuis plusieurs jours, elle redoutait le contre coup de sa mission si particulière pour la suite de sa carrière à long terme et bien sûr à court terme.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les 4 sorciers quittaient Poudlard pour une destination restant inconnu pour le reste de l'école.  
  
Tout comme le jour d'avant ce fut à nouveau un article qui mit les feux aux poudres. En effet, la gazette des sorciers par l'intermédiaire de l'un de ses journalistes, critiquait pour la première fois et de façon flagrante, Cornélius Fudge actuel ministre de la magie.  
  
Il est difficile de croire qu'un homme comme M. Fudge occupe un poste aussi élevé au sein du ministère compte tenu de ses compétences. Non seulement il entretient des relations personnelles avec le tristement célèbre Lucius Malfoy, actuellement emprisonné comme mangemort à Azkaban. M. Malfoy est souvent venu rendre des visites au ministre dans son bureau personnel, les poches toujours bizarrement lourdes de galions. Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer qu'il y ait une quelconque manigance entre eux, mais il faut tout de même rappeler les circonstances particulières qui ont permis au mangemort Malfoy de rentrer dans le conseil d'administration de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avant d'y être exclus pour des problèmes liés à des pressions sur plusieurs de ses membres. M. Fudge est peut-être tout simplement trop confiant dans la nature humaine, chose non répréhensible. Il a peut-être été abusé. Un esprit supérieur peut abuser les plus puissants. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'il faut traiter Malfoy Lucius domicilié à Azkaban comme un esprit supérieur. Car si cela était le cas, primo il n'aurait pas été le sujet d'une enquête il y a plusieurs années causé par la vente de plusieurs ustensiles de magie noire auprès de M. Barjow, Allée des Embrumes, enquête enterrée d'ailleurs par Fudge. Et secundo, il ne serait sûrement pas là où il se trouve maintenant. De ce fait, je pense personnellement que si le sorcier le plus haut placé, se fait aussi facilement manœuvré, nous avons du soucis à nous faire.  
  
Tout cela m'amène, aux calomnies injurieuses envers Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, sur lesquelles M. Fudge a alimenté les rumeurs les plus folles allant de sénilité et de folie à l'encontre des deux sorciers qui ont sauvés par le passé notre communauté.  
  
Nous savons maintenant de source sûr, que le procès à l'encontre de M. Potter du 12 août de l'année dernière, n'était qu'une mystification dont le seul et unique but était d'éliminer M. Potter pour des raisons d'orgueil et de jalousie de la part de M. Fudge et de la décédée Dolores Umbridge, alors sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre. Nous savons à présent que ce tribunal dont le but était de nuire à M. Potter a tout tenter pour le faire accuser. Et cela, malgré le fait que M. Potter avait sauvé la vie de son cousin et la sienne de l'attaque de plusieurs détraqueurs. Détraqueurs, qui selon deux de sources, fiables de Poudlard, avaient été envoyé par Mlle Umbridge personnellement. D'ailleurs, elle devait passé justement en audience quelques jours avant de mourir dans des circonstances particulières. Après enquête de notre part, le ministère ne veut pas parler de cette affaire. A croire qu'il y a anguille sous roche.  
  
Tout cela, ne serait pas grave, si elles ne faisaient pas partie des manœuvres du ministre afin d'étendre son pouvoir, incluant pour cela l'école Poudlard.  
  
Le point épineux dans cette triste affaire qui touche le garant moral de notre communauté, est que par l'intermédiaire de Dolores Umbrigde, le ministre a tenté de prendre le pouvoir à Poudlard. Pour ce faire, il a manipulé les lois afin d'instaurer des décrets les plus paranoïaques, les plus inadmissibles, les plus dangereux pour notre système éducatif, réel pilier de notre monde. Mais surtout le plus illégale que possible.  
  
Informations prises, il s'avère, que Poudlard a toujours gardé ses distances envers le ministère. Pas pour avoir une autonomie, même si c'est lié, mais surtout pour assurer la sereinnité de son enseignement, et surtout afin que l'école ne devienne pas un enjeux politique, servant les dessins de mégalomanes ou paranoïaques. Pour cette raison, Helga Poufsouffle, fondatrice et première directrice de Poudlard, a instauré une chartre, donnant les attributions de l'école envers le ministère et inversement. Le point essentiel étant, que Poudlard ne reçoit pas de directive du ministère, et encore moins du ministre de la magie. De ce fait, toutes lois, décrets, mesures ou autres singeries de cette espèce sont rendus totalement illégaux et sans fondements dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
  
En rompant le principe vieux de 1000 ans entre Poudlard et le ministère, le ministre a non seulement fait abus d'autorité compte tenu de son poste, en prenant les décrets, qui d'ailleurs ont été retirés rapidement durant cette été de façon obscure, et sans la moindre publicité.  
  
En faisant cela, le ministre a mis en péril tout notre système éducatif, car en cas du non-respect de la chartre, le directeur de l'école qui a donc tout pouvoir dans l'établissement peu de son plein droit, abolir le lien entre Poudlard et notre communauté. De ce fait, nos enfants se retrouveraient sans école. Car sans contact avec le ministère, l'école de Poudlard peu choisir de ne pas ou de ne plus accueillir une partie ou l'ensemble des enfants en âge d'y entrer. Sa tâche d'enseigner à tous les nés sorciers d'origine moldu ou non provient du rattachement au ministère. Sans cela, Poudlard peu être assimilé à ce que les moldu appel les établissements scolaire privé.  
  
Compte tenu de ces informations, nous sommes bien tous obligés de demander des comptes à propos des agissements de notre ministre. Sachant aussi, que durant près de un an, il a nié le retour de Voldemort alors que plusieurs sorciers prestigieux dont le vénérable directeur de Poudlard le clamait haut et fort. D'ailleurs, le ministre depuis des mois fait la sourde oreille aux questions des journalistes désirant l'interroger justement sur ses agissements.  
  
Au vue des charges extrêmement lourdes qui pèsent sur lui, il devra cette fois s'expliquer. Je vous rappelle qu'un abus d'autorité comme c'est ce dont il risque d'être accusé, est l'un crime les plus grave derrière l'utilisation des impardonnables. Le dernier fonctionnaire du ministère accusé d'une telle chose a été envoyé à Azkaban. Comme le châtiment doit prendre en compte pour ce genre d'accusation les faits ainsi que le poste relevé, la prison à vie pour mise en danger de non seulement l'institution qu'est le ministère mais aussi l'équilibre de notre communauté peut-être logiquement recommandé  
  
De plus, si notre ministre est rendu responsable de la situation de guerre actuel pour ses fautes d'appréciations et de jugement, la sentence peut s'avérer bien plus lourde. Certes le baiser du détraqueur ne peut plus être rendu comme sentence, mais les autres alternatives restantes sont peut-être bien plus terribles.  
  
En entendant que les instances juridiques du ministère commencent les investigations nécessaires, vous pouvez déjà vous faire cher lecteur une opinion personnelle sur cette grave affaire, qui pourrait très bien déboucher sur le plus grand scandale entachant le ministère de la magie depuis au moins deux siècles.  
  
H.R.D.D. Reporter pour la Gazette des Sorciers. 


	26. Des sorties réellement intéressantes

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Steph46 : Content de voir un tel enthousiasme; j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.  
  
Arathorn : Merci beaucoup, c'est certain que ce chapitre est moins sadique que le précédent. Harry en profite pour s'en prendre à deux de ses cibles préférées, Fudge et Rogue bien sûr.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : J'étais certain que ce chapitre allait te plaire. Pour les initiales, il faudra attendre un peu, même si la première est assez facile à deviner.  
  
Shadow : Personne d'autres n'avait trouvé les deux personnages de cette fin de chapitre. Si tu as des questions sur le chapitre n'hésite pas à les poser, j'y répondrai.  
  
XenDer : Content que tu sois le 200ème et que le chapitre te plaise.  
  
Celine.s : Et si c'est Harry qui a écrit l'article comme je suppose que tout le monde se doute. Oui, il a écrit cette phrase pour Dumbledore car certes il a toujours un problème et aura toujours un problème avec le directeur, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne peut pas lui être utile. Pouvoir faire extraction de ses sentiments s'en les désavouer pour avancer prouve qu'il a acquis une maturité. Mais de crainte, ce n'e st pas car il écrit cela que ses sentiments ont changé. Il se sert juste de la notoriété de Dumbledore pour arriver à ses fins. Pour les initiales HRDD, il va falloir attendre et croit moi tu ne seras pas déçu enfin je pense quand tu apprendras tout. Content que tu apprécies toujours autant cette fic. Il a trouvé un début d'équilibre avec Rémus et Tonks depuis plusieurs mois et trouva sûrement à un moment donné la personne parfaite pour lui. Le problème étant qu'il puisse la reconnaître.  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Content que tu sois là, il semble en effet que le site a mal fonctionné hier ce qui explique l'impossibilité d'aller sur le site.  
  
Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non qui apprécie cette fic. .  
  
Merci à Obal qui m'aide dans mon travail.  
  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre qui donne plusieurs informations sur la soirée d'Halloween de Harry et de ses amis. Si vous avez des questions à poser ou un avis à me donner, vous savez quoi faire.  
  
Je tiens juste à signaler que vois êtes de moins en moins nombreux à me donner votre avis, alors si vous avez le moindre problème avec la fic, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me répondre.  
  
Pour information, le retour de Harry avec ses amis devient de plus en plus proche. Bientôt, tout redeviendra presque dans l'ordre.  
  
J'ai aussi dans l'idée de prévoir un tchat un jour ou l'autre, alors pour ceux qui sont intéressés envoyez votre avis et vos suggestions à propos d'un tchat facile d'accès.  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 26 : Des sorties réellement intéressantes.  
  
« Je pense qu'il est réellement dangereux pour nous, de l'avoir ici. Surtout après les évènements d'hier soir qui prouvent que les influences de Rémus combinés à ceux de Tonks sont pires que je l'imaginais » termina ainsi Rogue, de sa voix haineuse quand il parlait de Harry Potter.  
  
En face de lui, les 3 autres directeurs de maison et Albus Dumbledore l'écoutaient avec plus ou moins d'avis différents de celui du professeur de potion.  
  
« La façon dont ils sont partit, prouve parfaitement mes paroles. » continua-t-il, satisfait de la non-réaction des autres.  
  
Minerva avait les lèvres pincées des jours où elle ne voulait pas parler de l'un de ses élèves. C'était souvent le cas à l'époque des maraudeurs et des jumeaux Weasley. Elle était d'accord avec Severus sur le fait que l'attitude de Harry n'était pas des meilleurs, mais d'un autre côté, ses agissements du soir d'avant était plus ou moins justifiés Néanmoins, le fait que l'un de ses élèves, avait quitté sans permission l'école et de façon la plus officielle que possible l'ennuyait voir l'énervait.  
  
« Heureusement il n'était pas tout seul. » pensa-t-elle avant de dire ce qu'elle pensait.  
  
« De toute façon, non seulement il n'était pas tout seul, mais en plus, si le directeur avait jugé bon de lui interdire de partir, il l'aurait fait. »  
  
Cette affirmation calma un peu les esprits, Severus sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre l'avis même non donné de Albus. Il lança donc un regard noir à la directrice de Gryffondor qui l'ignora devant l'air amusé du directeur.  
  
Son air amusé cachait en réalité bien autre chose. Les paroles de Harry et l'article le troublaient énormément. A cela s'ajoutait également la réaction de Fudge face au garçon. Il connaissait le ministre depuis longtemps à présent et savait pertinemment qu'il était couard et complètement paranoïaque. Mais sa réaction qui pouvait être interprété comme délirante et disproportionnée semblait réelle et justifiée.  
  
« Harry n'aime pas le ministre. » cela était une certitude pour le directeur « qu'a-t-il contre lui réellement ? Et comment connaît-il la chartre ? »  
  
A cette seconde question, il imaginait déjà des possibilités diverses et variées. L'une d'elle allant bien sûr dans son sens et était encourageante.  
  
« Enfin de compte, il a retrouvé ses pleines capacités » déclara-t-il pensivement, son regard amusé fixant les professeurs qui s'étaient tus devant les mots du sorcier.  
  
« En effet c'est le cas. Maintenant il faut simplement espérer que la situation actuelle perdure » proclama la voix du nouveau venu dans le bureau directorial, qui n'était autre que Rémus.  
  
Il les fixait, et tous remarquèrent qu'il semblait fatiguer mais pas comme il l'était durant les phases de pleine lune évidement.  
  
« Content de vous voir debout Rémus. Je ne savais pas si vous alliez, vous lever » le taquina le directeur avant d'arrêter de sourire devant le regard étrangement froid de Lupin  
  
« Dites plutôt que vous redoutiez que je ne sois pas là pour assurer mon cours » répondit froidement Rémus, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du directeur. « Mais vous voyez je suis là. Et Harry va bien. Il dort en ce moment car je suppose que tel est la question que vous vous posez depuis notre retour tôt ce matin. N'est ce pas ? » L'interrogation de Rémus parut choquer quelque peu Minerva qui depuis toujours était la plus proche du directeur.  
  
L'échange silencieux dura quelques secondes avant que Rémus détourne le regard. Il n'était pas de taille face au directeur. Mais il défendait ses idées et convictions, et il savait qu'il était temps que Albus Dumbledore comprenne qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis.  
  
« J'espère qu'il va bien tout de même. Car il ne me semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme tout comme Tonks d'ailleurs. » s'inquièta le directeur.  
  
« Je vous l'ai dit, il va bien. Ils vont biens. » Se ravisa-t-il incluant l'aurore. C'était la vérité, mais Rémus était tout de même mal à l'aise. Après des heures de discussions, de rires, il venait de décider de changer pour de bon son comportement. Après des mois de cachotteries envers ses collègues et amis et envers le plus grand sorcier du siècle, il venait de décider qu'il avait raison. Que Harry avait raison d'agir de la sorte. Il redoutait le moment où Harry redeviendrait normal, au moins autant que normal pour lui. Mais à présent après avoir vu le vrai Harry, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
« Garder les secrets est la seule chose de raisonnable à faire. »  
  
« J'espère que toi et les autres avez bien profité de votre escapade, car je vais m'assurer qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit hier et ...»  
  
« A ta place je me tairais Severus. » l'interrompit soudain Rémus peu enclin à laisser le professeur de potion l'intimider. « A ta place, je me ferai tout petit, car crois-moi, je fais maintenant tout mon possible pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien de grave » lui assura-t-il laissant perplexe tout le monde y compris Rogue  
  
« C'est quoi ces balivernes ? Je n'ai besoin de personne et ne ... »  
  
« Tu vas te taire à la fin » cria Rémus qui pour une rare fois sort ait de ses gons, surprenant tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore qui connaissait la nature de Rémus ne savaient pas qu'il pouvait être aussi surprenant. En tant qu'élève et après, Rémus avait toujours été quelqu'un de stable, de calme et pondéré. C'était comme si un autre Rémus qui s'éveillait à la vie. Les cris du professeur terminant de réveiller les quelques peintures des anciens directeurs qui dormaient encore.  
  
« Pendant des années, tu as fait une grave erreur. C'est bizarre mais Sirius aussi a fait cette erreur. » Alors que Rogue grognait à l'évocation du maraudeur, il continua comme de rien. « Tu as cru que Harry était James et tu l'as rabaissé. Mais contrairement à toi, il n'avait pas de moyen d'agir. Maintenant il peut agir. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, il n'écoute personne enfin presque. Surtout que tout comme James, il a un grief contre toi. Un grief tellement puissant qu'il en oublie tous les autres. Enfin tous sauf le fait que tu sois l'un des responsables de la mort de Sirius » rajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.  
  
« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il peu impressionné par les paroles de Rémus.  
  
« Tu sais, il a été marqué par ce qu'il a vu dans la pensine » commença Rémus sans se soucier de la question, faisant grimacer Rogue. Il n'aimait pas cet épisode. « Il en était tellement marqué, que cela aurait peut-être amené de la compassion pour ton état. Malheureusement, jusqu'à récemment, en fait hier soir, il n'avait pas vu l'altercation sous un angle différent. A présent, un autre fait lui reste gravé de façon indélébile dans sa mémoire. » Il fit une pause sentant son interlocuteur le regarder.  
  
« Vas-y, dit cette horreur que j'ai commise et qui.. » hurla-t-il oubliant où il se trouvait  
  
« Tu as traité Lily alors qu'elle venait t'aider de sang-de-bourbe. » déclara-t-il avec répugnance de devoir dire ce mot. « Pour James c'était devenue une véritable obsession durant des mois. Pour Harry c'est pire. Il compte te faire payer cela. Et en le connaissant mieux à présent, je peux te dire, que tu devrais réfréner tes pulsions, car crois-moi, il n'attend que la moindre occasion. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas peur d'un gamin arro.... »  
  
« VA DONC DIRE CELA A DOLORES IL NE L'A PAS POUSSE MAIS PRESQUE» le coupa Rémus de façon bien plus violente, qui coupa court à la discussion. A son attitude, Rogue devait avoir compris et était sous le choc.  
  
« Vous voulez dire que c'est ... » commença Minerva mais en s'arrêtant avant la fin  
  
« Oui, vous m'avez compris. » dit Rémus après un moment d'hésitation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non le dire, mais s'était sortit tout seul.  
  
« Comment ? » couina Flitwick entre la stupéfaction et l'horreur. « Quoi qu'elle le méritait. » tout le monde dévisagea le professeur avec étonnement. « Enfin, vous l'avez vu comment elle l'a traité. Selon certaines coutumes, c'est à l'offensé d'obtenir réparation et comme toute la communauté le sait depuis ce matin, c'était lui qui était le plus offensé » continua-t-il  
  
« Ce n'est pas une raison tout de même » protesta Minerva, surprise par les paroles extrémistes du petit professeur tant apprécié par ses facéties par les élèves.  
  
« Minerva, vous vous êtes presque battu avec elle à propos de Potter justement » rajouta le professeur Chourave de façon juste.  
  
Minerva ne sut que dire après cela. Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'allait pas pleurer la perte de la sorcière, mais le fait que l'un de ses élèves et pas des moindres avait tué ou enfin presque l'intriguait.  
  
« Je crois que nous devrons discuter cela à un autre moment, les cours commencent bientôt. Il ne faut pas que les élèves s'inquiètent inutilement » ordonna le directeur désirant plus que tout mettre fin à une réunion qui prenait à nouveau une tournure particulière.  
  
Des faibles gémissements, provenant de la pièce d'à côté qui se révélait être une chambre, lui sortit un sourire sur le visage. Il posa sur la table sa lecture, laissa échapper un bâillement, et se leva, au même moment que la porte s'ouvrait. Devant son regard amusé, il découvrit l'émetteur des gémissements qui venait enfin de se réveiller de son profond sommeil qu'il avait commencé plusieurs heures auparavant.  
  
« Quelque chose me dit que j'ai dormis plus longtemps que prévu » gémissa-t- il, en portant sa main gauche sur sa tête, alors que sa droite le retenait debout, en appuis sur le mur.  
  
« Viens t'asseoir ce n'est pas de ton age, ce genre de soirée » fit amusé par la scène en face de lui le sorcier.  
  
Le réveillé avança péniblement, butant plusieurs fois, tombant presque, avant de finir par s'écrouler sur une chaise. Ceci fait, il maintint sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
« Tu peux dire à la salle d'arrêter de tourner, s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas être malade. » se plaignit-il, faisant toujours sourire Rémus car c'était lui avant que celui-ci disparaisse.  
  
« Harry, il faut faire attention. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu titubes plus que tu ne marche » le réprimanda-t-il  
  
Harry conscient des reproches, grimaça. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait la bouche pâteuse, d'ailleurs il sentait un goût bizarre dans celle-ci. Mais par-dessus tout, il ne souvenait quasiment pas de sa soirée. Et cela le dérangeait énormément. Il détestait qu'on lui cache des informations, et comble d'ironie, c'était lui à présent qui semblait vouloir s'en cacher lui- même.  
  
« Tu as les cheveux qui poussent ? » le taquina Rémus, comprenant les sensations que devaient sentir le garçon. « Voila ce qui se passe quand on consomme trop de baiser de la mort » expliqua-t-il.  
  
Alors que Harry le regardait par ses yeux vitreux, Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le voyant faire, Harry s'offusqua légèrement et se plaignant d'autre chose que de son état.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi comme cela la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui sera à ma place, j'y veillerai » haussa-t-il le ton avant de diminuer le volume, ayant mal à présent aux oreilles.  
  
« Oh mais je l'ai été dans le même état que toi. comment crois-tu que nous sommes rentrés la première fois que nous sommes allés aux Catacombes lors de mon dernier Halloween en tant qu'élève. Et moi encore je tenais bon. Je ne te parle pas de ton père et encore moins de ta mère » sourit-il en repensant à la préfète-en-chef qui n'arrivait plus à marcher seule.  
  
« Heureusement que notre escapade est passée inaperçue, sinon nous étions mort Albus aurait rit dans le fond même s'il désapprouverait, mais Minerva par contre elle nous aurait livrer à Rusard »à présent il riait, se souvenant dans l'état déplorable où lui, les autres maraudeurs, Célia et Lily étaient revenus de leur soirée d'Halloween.  
  
« Tu peux parler moins fort Rémus, je ne sais pas ce que nous avons fait hier, mais ohh » dit tout doucement Tonks en sortant de sa chambre et en prenant place à côté de Harry, qui la fixait le visage amusé en pensant qu'il devait être dans le même état qu'elle.  
  
« Alors je suppose que vous avez assez bien dormis tous les deux compte tenu de l'heure» demanda le professeur  
  
Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis haussèrent les épaules en même temps.  
  
« Vous faites vraiment la paire. Perte et fracas » redevenant sérieux d'un coup.  
  
« Pour votre gouverne, il est midi passé, alors vous allez devoir vous presser pour le cours de Célia qui vous attend de pied ferme. » puis fixant Harry, il lui conseilla.  
  
« Va en premier dans la salle de bains. Tu dois être prêt en premier. Quand tu reviendras, le dîner sera servit. »  
  
L'intonation étant plus proche réellement de l'ordre, il se leva sous le regard de Tonks elle aussi amusée et entra dans la salle de bain, où une bonne douche allait finir de le réveiller.  
  
« Tiens bois cela, à moins que tu ne sois en vérité totalement sobre » dit- il en lui tenant un verre, contenant une potion violette, pas vraiment ragoûtante.  
  
Elle lui fit un signe oui de la tête avant de saisir le verre et le boire d'un coup tout en grimaçant d'une façon incroyable. Elle reposa le verre, soufflant pour retrouver son souffle, et son état presque normal.  
  
Cela dura plusieurs minutes, au bout desquelles, son expression était redevenu normal. Elle fixa Rémus qui la regardait désapprobateur.  
  
« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête de piaf qui me sert de cervelle. J'aimerais que tu.... »  
  
« Cela va être dur, il est dans un sale état comme tu l'as remarqué » la coupa-t-il  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler »  
  
« Je sais. Mais cela ne me regarde pas. Le sujet est donc clos » déclara-t- il d'une façon stricte, ne désirant pas en parler maintenant.  
  
Tonks regarda son ami de façon perdu, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Le pire étant autre chose.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain habillé, réveillé et notablement plus frais que lors de son entrée. Il arriva tout de même difficilement à la table et s'assit en face de Rémus alors que Tonks prenait possession de la salle de bain à son tour.  
  
« Je suppose que c'est pour moi » demanda-t-il en désignant le verre, que Rémus avait disposé à sa place.  
  
« Oui, et il est important que tu le boive d'une seule traite afin que tout agisse »  
  
Harry regarda le verre de façon suspicieuse, que James arborait à son époque qui obligea Rémus à le rassurer tout en réfrénant un sourire.  
  
« Pour information, c'est Pomfresh qui l'a fabriqué et non Rogue »  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire faux avant d'en boire le contenu d'un trait, tout en déglutissant, le nectar ne ressemblant en rien aux dernières boissons qu'il avait consommé. Ou plus précisément au sensation qui lui en restait.  
  
De sa soirée d'anniversaire de mort, comme il l'avait surnommé, il ne lui restait que deux étranges souvenirs ou sensations, plus ou moins douces toutes les deux mais dont une lui échappait.  
  
Malgré un sprint, Harry suivit de Tonks comme toujours, arrivèrent en retard au cours de Célia, qui les excusa, malgré le regard de reproche qu'elle arborait.  
  
« Comme je l'annonçais avant l'arrivée de nos deux retardataires, nous sommes arrivés au dernier cours de runes de l'année. Dans une semaine, les différents groupes nous exposeront leur travail de recherches afin d'en faire bénéficier l'ensemble du groupe »  
  
Elle sourit en voyant la réaction des élèves, peu rassurés par cette échéance. Elle se doutait que tous les groupes n'étaient pas encore prêts, ce qui était bien sûr le cas.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers ses deux équipières, qui incroyables étaient assises à la même table. Ayant bien travailler tous les trois depuis près de un mois, ils avaient presque terminés le travail. Néanmoins leur séance hebdomadaire qui leur restait, permettrait de terminer dans les temps, à condition qu'elle soit accompagnée justement d'une plage horaire. La tablette en pierre sur laquelle ils devaient graver la rune était quasiment terminée.  
  
Autant dire malgré l'envie d'aller parler à ses amis chose impossible depuis le match de quidditch, Harry préféra aller se coucher tôt afin de récupérer de sa nuit. Alors qu'il était dans son lit, plusieurs choses le tracassaient mais ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout, il se laissa prendre par morphée, qui lui permit de récupérer totalement quand il se réveilla le matin suivant.  
  
Le matin passa vite entre les devoirs et le travail justement sur la rune. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, midi approchant, la Serpentard posa une question qui intriguait Katie également.  
  
« Je comprendrai si tu ne me réponds pas, mais tu as utilisé des runes sur ton balai non ? » interrogea-t-elle Harry, hésitante au début avant de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour le faire.  
  
Katie lui lança un regard sombre, avant de porter son attention sur son équipier. Celui-ci les regardaient amusé par la question qui devait être sur de nombreuses lèvres dans l'école.  
  
« En effet, j'ai utilisé des runes pour augmenter la vitesse et la maniabilité du balai. Transformant un modeste comète en l'arme ultime pour le quidditch » répondit-il sereinement, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Toutes les deux pensaient la même chose, que non seulement il était intelligent pour avoir réussi à les mettre sur le balai, mais aussi horriblement courageux ou inconscient pour utiliser le dit balai, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
  
« Complètement inconscient si vous voulez mon avis. » fit la voix de Tonks, assise à leur côté son attention portée sur Harry uniquement.  
  
« Dans la série des choses à ne pas faire, mettre des runes sur un balai, c'est dangereux » continua-t-elle, mais plus à l'intention des deux filles, qui ne savaient toujours pas comment réagir devant l'auror dont au comportement changeant.  
  
« Comme ne pas faire tomber le bébé »  
  
Brenda et Katie se regardèrent, sans comprendre les paroles de Harry, qui riait faiblement devant le regard troublé de Tonks, restant sans voix devant lui.  
  
« C'est arrivé une fois et il n'est pas tombé par terre » alors que Harry éclatait vraiment de rire, elle continua à parler. « Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. » prenant de la sorte les deux filles comme témoins. « Mais c'est vrai plus à moi » termina-t-elle doucement ne pouvant plus dissimuler sa peine.  
  
En voyant cela, Harry se tut aussitôt réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin. Contrairement à son père, il ne supportait pas faire souffrir les gens de façon ignoble et non justifié. Et encore moins les personnes de son entourage proche.  
  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas de faire de la peine » commença-t-il peiné à présent. S'en suivit des excuses qui surprirent les deux filles, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de comportement de la part de Harry. Et encore moins de la part du Harry incisif, hautain et même s'il le regrettait arrogant présent à l'école depuis deux mois.  
  
« Il a vraiment un comportement des plus compliqué » s'étonna Brenda alors qu'elle marchait vers la grande salle en compagnie de Katie.  
  
La Gryffondor était moins surprise de la réaction de Harry, car elle correspondait bien à l'image qu'elle avait en tête du garçon. Une image créée à partir de son observation au près de ses amis et des agissements plus tournés vers les autres que vers lui contrairement à ce que les mauvaises langues pouvaient dire. Depuis 5 ans qu'elle le connaissait, et qu'ils se croisaient dans la salle commune, jamais elle ne l'avait vu se comporter de façon égoïste ou de façon arrogante. Elle savait néanmoins aussi qu'il restait tout de même assez discret avec les autres, et même avec ses amis proches. Les réactions de Ron et de Hermione depuis une semaine, le prouvait.  
  
« Tu as vu Harry, comment il va ? »  
  
« Il vient au Pré-au-lard cette après-midi ? » demandèrent Ron et Hermione alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir à sa table pour le repas. A peine assise, elle était harcelée par les deux préfets.  
  
« Visiblement l'absence de Harry à une incidence sur eux » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle souriait en pensant à l'allusion de Harry juste avant le match. « Le pire c'est que cela a assez bien fonctionné » s'avoua-t-elle  
  
« Oui, il semble allez bien, et non je ne sais pas s'il vient cette après- midi » répondit le capitaine de l'équipe rapidement tout en se servant à manger.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent déçu par la réponse. Ils comptaient bien sur cette après-midi pour discuter avec Harry mais de toute évidence, cela ne serait peut-être pas possible. A la fin du cours de DCFM, ils avaient tenté d'en parler à Rémus, qui leur avait dit que dès que Harry pourrait leur parler il le ferait mais qu'en attendant, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Ils avaient protestés, mais à l'expression de Rémus, ils avaient préférés obtempérer ne voulant pas mettre en colère le professeur.  
  
« Si nous pouvons pas lui parler pour le moment, nous pouvons utiliser la sortie pour faire quelque chose d'autre » tenta Hermione  
  
Ron comprenant à quoi elle se référençait, lui fit un oui de la tête plus ou moins convaincu, alors que Hermione se levait afin d'aller parler à Ginny qui mangeait à plusieurs places d'elle en compagnie des élèves de son année. Elle revint avec un sourire sur le visage.  
  
« C'est à nouveau en marche » décréta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Peu après le repas, une agitation résultant de la première sortie à Pré-au- lard de l'année, se voyait devant les portes de l'école. Rusard accompagné de Maugrey, contrôlait les autorisations de sortie. Parmi eux, deux Gryffondors regardaient autour d'eux afin de savoir si leur ami qu'il leur tardait de voir serait là.  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il sera dehors aujourd'hui Ron » soupira Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient vers le village, accompagnés des autres élèves de leur maison principalement.  
  
« Tu as raison. Mais il ne faut peut-être pas désespérer entièrement car on ne sait jamais » essaya de la réconforter le rouquin peu sûr de lui. Hermione ne le remarqua pas, trop contente de le voir si attentionné à son égard.  
  
« Tu as raison. Si nous ne le voyons pas aujourd'hui, il faudra essayer autre chose. Nous aurons le reste du week-end pour trouver un moyen » décida-t-elle retrouvant une joie de vivre d'entant.  
  
Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, ils entraient dans le village, bien décidés à en profiter comme tous les autres élèves. L'occasion de sortir de l'école était trop rare pour ne pas en profiter au maximum.  
  
Ils se promenèrent durant plus de une heure avant de rejoindre les 3 balais, lieu où ils devaient retrouver plusieurs de leurs amis. Malgré l'absence de Harry, plusieurs élèves étaient venus voir Hermione afin de savoir si l'AD mis en place l'année d'avant allait être reconduite. A l'époque elle n'avait pas sut que répondre. La réapparition de Harry même si elle était déjà au courant semblait être synonyme de renouveau du groupe de défense qui avait montré son utilité lors de l'aventure au ministère. Le fait aussi que tous ses membres suivaient le niveau ASPIC de DCFM était suffisamment éloquent pour en donner une légitimité. Tous ses membres étaient meilleurs à présent.  
  
Un peu plu tôt, alors que les élèves commençaient à quitter Poudlard, Rémus, Tonks et Harry avaient une discussion à propos de leur après-midi. Rémus était réticent à laisser sortir Harry c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. De plus, depuis leur sortie de Halloween, les choses avaient évolués d'une façon très inattendue.  
  
« Allez laisse nous y aller, nous serons très sage. Et si tu peux te rassurer, je surveillerai bien Tonks afin qu'elle ne fasse rien de mal » déclara innocemment Harry ce qui lui valu un coup de coude bien placé de l'aurore.  
  
« C'est moi qui te surveille pigé ? » fit-elle doucement.  
  
Harry sourit alors que Rémus soupirait d'exaspération.  
  
« Ils s'entendent trop bien ces deux là. Je crois à présent que le pire peut arriver avec eux dans les parages » soupira-t-il à nouveau faisant sourire les deux jeunes sorciers l'ayant entendu malgré la faiblesse de la voix de Rémus.  
  
« Bientôt tu vas me dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui » s'offusqua-t-elle  
  
Rémus la fixa se demanda quoi répondre avant de le faire.  
  
« Justement Mlle Tonks. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est toi qui as donné à Harry les baisers de la mort l'autre soir »  
  
L'intéressé fut tout de suite mal à l'aise. En effet, c'était elle qui avait donné le premier verre de cette substance si puissante enfin de compte. Sous des aires de liquides doux, se cachait l'un des cocktails voir sûrement le mélange le plus puissant qu'elle avait jamais goûté.  
  
« J'ignorais que c'était aussi puissant. Sinon je ne lui en aurais jamais donné. Je ne suis pas une irresponsable » déplora-t-elle  
  
«Tu sais très bien qu'elle dit la vérité. De plus, j'ai consommé ce qu'elle m'a donné sans me soucier de ce que les verres contenaient. J'avoue que j'ai été imprudent, mais ce n'est pas la peine de l'engueuler de cette façon » pesta-t-il contre son professeur qui semblait amusé par la réaction de Harry.  
  
« Calme Harry » lui demanda-t-il « Je suis aussi en tort dans cette histoire. Je devais vous prévenir tous les deux de la dureté de ce mélange. Mais j'étais trop occupé à... » Resta-t-il évasif  
  
« Avec Célia tu veux dire ! » continua Harry provocant un léger rougissement chez le loup-garou qui déclencha le fou rire chez Harry et Tonks.  
  
« Allez filez tous les deux » dit-il « Mais pas d'imprudence, garde le bien hors des ennuis. Il serait judicieux qu'on l'oublie un peu même si je pense que cela sera impossible » donna-t-il comme dernier conseil à Tonks avant de prévenir Harry que ses amis seraient sûrement au trois balais.  
  
« Tu devrais y aller et commencer à leur parler. De cette façon ils seront moins sur mon dos. Car pour être franc, ils vont finir par m'agacer même si je les comprends totalement » dit Rémus très sérieusement.  
  
Harry le regarda sachant la véracité de ses propos. Néanmoins un doute d'en son esprit l'ennuyait.  
  
« D'accord, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâché contre moi par mon comportement pas vraiment correct l'autre soir. Je tiens encore à m'excuser de cela » dit-il le plus sincèrement que possible. Il se rappelait un peu mieux de la soirée grâce il est vrai de l'aide de Rémus et de Tonks, mais beaucoup de zones d'ombre perduraient. Rémus l'ayant prévenu qu'il était possible qu'il ne s'en souvienne jamais. Cela ennuyait le jeune homme qui n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer une sensation précise qu'il ressentait.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, lui et Tonks étaient donc en route pour le village de sorciers se trouvant près de l'école devant les yeux envieux des étudiants trop jeunes pour pouvoir sortir. Ils discutèrent des choses que Harry pouvait raconter à ses amis lorsqu'il les verrait. Tonks sourit devant l'air préoccupé de Harry quand il parlait. Malgré un visage toujours froid et indifférent qu'il gardait toujours et encore plus depuis qu'il avait enlevé sa cagoule, sa voix et ses yeux le trahissaient tout de même.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude. Reste toi-même et tout ira bien » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer avant de comprendre que cela ne fonctionnait pas.  
  
« Je veux bien mais lequel moi »demanda-t-il ardemment son regard porté vers Tonks qui n'appréciait pas ça.  
  
« Mon père l'arrogant, Elvis le malade, ou Adam ..... ou Adam le seul et unique » termina-t-il dans n soupir.  
  
« Juste toi Harry. Le Harry qu'il connaissait n'est plus mais c'est tout de même toi leur ami. Toi qu'ils ont aidés par le passé, toi qui les a aidé en retour. »  
  
Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Bien sûr elle ne connaissait pas les pensées de Ron et d'Hermione, mais savait que le lien d'amitié entre eux était solide.  
  
Voyant que cela semblait fonctionner, ils reprirent la route tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée du village qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite.  
  
« Je ne sais pas par quoi nous devrions commencer » déclara-t-il brisant le silence entre eux.  
  
« Nous pourrions aller au trois balais, c'est le lieu de passage de tous les étudiants en vadrouille » déclara-t-elle en souriant.  
  
« Tu as raison. Et si nous les trouvons pas là, il y a des chances de rencontrer d'autres de mes connaissances » approuva-t-il juste avant de prendre la direction de l'établissement toujours tenu par Mme Rosmerta.  
  
Au trois balais justement, deux Gryffondors entrèrent et parurent surpris en découvrant deux sorciers de leur connaissance entrain de discuter avec l'une des leur.  
  
« Hey Fred qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » dit en guise de bonjour son jeune frère sous les lamentations de Hermione derrière lui.  
  
« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir » répondit-il en se levant et en administrant une tape amical à son frère sur le bras qui le fit chanceler.  
  
« Comme tu as toujours été un peu lent frèrot, je tiens à me présenter mon amie. » il se retourna en désignant la fille qui était assise à côté de Katie. « Angélina, je te présente mon petit frère Ronald. Il est un peu, mais bon... c'est mon frère » s'excusa presque Fred, faisant rire les trois filles.  
  
Ron lançant un regard furieux à Hermione alors que Angélina lui parla.  
  
« Ravis de te rencontrer petit frère de Fred » répéta-t-elle de façon automatique qui fit encore plus rire les autres. Ron qu'en a lui, lui serra la main, tout en rougissant comprenant qu'il s'était conduit de façon grotesque.  
  
« C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de vous moquer de moi » grogna-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Fred, Hermione prenant place en face de Angélina.  
  
« Tu sais, parfois je me demande comment fais Hermione pour te supporter. » le taquina Fred, les faisant rougir tous les deux faiblement.  
  
« Passons à autre chose. » décréta habillement Hermione de peur que la conversation ne prenne un virage trop personnel à son goût. Ses sentiments pour Ron étaient bien trop bruts pour les livrer par inadvertance.  
  
« Alors Angélina, qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ? » demanda-t-elle à son ancienne condisciple de maison.  
  
« Je suis dans l'équipe des harpies. Je ne suis pas encore titulaire, mais je pense le devenir assez rapidement si je prends plus d'assurance. Car les entraînements et les matchs professionnels n'ont rien avoir avec ceux que nous avions les années passés. Il faut un temps d'adaptation c'est normal » expliqua-t-elle  
  
Hermione dissimulait le fait qu'elle n'aimait que vraiment modérément ce sport, mais entouré comme elle l'était elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle le faisait très bien.  
  
« Comme cela, vous avez eut des nouvelles de Harry » demanda Fred à Ron  
  
« Oui, il a participé au match la semaine dernière, et il a été... »  
  
« J'en ai rien à faire du match » le stoppa net son frère excédé. Il se tourna vers Katie et lui demanda « Alors comment il va ? »  
  
La surprise passée devant le ton intéressé de Fred, elle répondit.  
  
« Il semble aller bien. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu, il se comportait certes de façon différentes qu'avant, mais il à l'air d'aller bien. » Le rassura-t-elle  
  
« Ainsi tu l'a vu plusieurs fois ? » demanda Angélina d'un air amusé qui fit sourire Fred.  
  
« Eh oui, mais jusqu'à la semaine dernière, j'ignorais que c'était lui » se défendit-elle connaissant où elle voulait en venir.  
  
Angélina sourit encore plus la voyant hésiter avant de faire un signe de la tête.  
  
« D'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être passé ici aujourd'hui » lança-t-elle plus pour éloigner le sujet qu'autre chose. Angélina avait toujours été curieuse et elle savait où elle voulait en venir.  
  
« Donc tu l'as bien vu ? »Continua son amie qui avait bien compris son manège  
  
« Quand est ce que tu l'as vu ? » renchérit Hermione  
  
Acculé de deux côtés, elle décida de répondre tout de suite.  
  
« J'ai passé la matinée avec lui et Brenda. Nous travaillons ensembles sur un projet pour le cours du professeur Hart »  
  
« Ah oui, tu travailles avec la Serpentard c'est ça ? « l'interrogea Ron provoquant la surprise chez Fred et Angélina.  
  
« Avec une Serpentard !! » s'écrièrent tous les deux, un peu trop fort, faisant se retourner plusieurs sorciers des tables avoisinantes.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de crier de la sorte » fulmina-t-elle connaissant les a priori de chacun.  
  
« Elle est très différente des autres. Elle n'a pas l'arrogance et le mépris de ses condisciples. Et a ce que j'ai compris, elle est un peu isolée dans sa maison » essaya-t-elle de se justifier même si au fond de elle-même elle n'en éprouvait pas nécessairement le besoin.  
  
« Cela ne m'étonne guère. Il ne doit pas être bon d'avoir des idées différentes chez les Serpentards. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'elle soit la seule dans ce cas, mais les autres se font discrets » continua Hermione en pensant aux Serpentards assistant aux cours de Rémus. Jamais ils n'avaient prononcé une méchanceté sur les autres élèves.  
  
« Des Serpentards sympathiques ont aura tout vu. Heureusement que nous avons terminé nos études car ni moi ni George n'aurions supportés de travailler avec eux » s'emporta Fred en ayant un frisson à cette idée révoltante pour lui.  
  
« Pourquoi cela, les jumeaux Weasley auraient-ils peur des gentilles filles ? » demanda une voix à la fois douce et légèrement tranchante derrière le Weasley  
  
Il se retourna pour se retrouver devant une fille qui le fixait avec malice.  
  
« Tu as un problème contre les gens de ma maison. Ils t'ont pris ton hochet quand tu étais encore au berceau et maintenant tu leur en veux personnellement » continua-t-elle  
  
Fred et les autres étaient étonnés par les paroles de la fille qui les regardait sans broncher, le regard haineux. Katie de son côté riait sous cape, connaissant le caractère incisif et percutant de la Serpentard.  
  
« Fred Weasley Brenda Maxwell» fit-elle comme présentation, le visage de Brenda prenant une attitude plus gentille  
  
« Désolée mais je me devais de rabaisser ton caquet. Pas car je suis une Serpentard mais car je suis comme cela. » elle tourna la tête aux 4 coins du pub avant de continuer « Ravis de rencontrer l'un des fameux frères Weasley » continua-t-elle en tendant la main vers Fred qui la saisit son visage reflétant toujours l'étonnement.  
  
« Content également de rencontrer une Serpentard ayant du répondant et qui ne ressemble pas à un bulldog» la remarque la fit rougir légèrement ce qui provoqua un léger agacement chez Angélina.  
  
Elle racla avec sa gorge, et aussitôt Fred se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul, parut troublé  
  
« Katie a raison, il ne faut pas ... juger sans .. connaître » réussit-il par dire non sans hésitation.  
  
Angélina secoua la tête de dépit. Il n'était vraiment pas croyable. Elle sourit néanmoins devant son désarroi. C'était tout de même amusant de voir que malgré son caractère inventif, Fred n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ce genre de situation. Elle l'avait vu durant des années mentir effrontément à McGonagall et là il perdait presque tout ses moyens. C'était peut-être ça qui le rendait touchant.  
  
Alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer tout seul, à la surprise de tous, elle l'attrapa de façon cavalière et devant ses amis plus que surpris elle l'embrassa de façon tout aussi cavalière.  
  
« Maintenant tu te tais gros bêta » dit-elle fermement  
  
Fred trop sonné, un sourire assez avilissant sur le visage regardait devant lui provoquant les rires à leur table.  
  
Les rires se terminant, elle se retourna vers Katie et lui dit de façon directe  
  
« Fais comme moi, n'hésite pas attaque. Certain n'arrive pas à réagir si on les bouscule pas un peu. Alors fonce »  
  
Le conseil était clair, pourtant, la Gryffondor n'était pas des plus sûr d'elle. Elle décida néanmoins de garder ce conseil à l'esprit pour le cas où elle se déciderait. 


	27. Vraiment de retour, enfin presque

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Arathorn : Pas grave si tu te répète, je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles la suite rapidement. Je pense que tu aimeras ce chapitre.  
  
Ppdro : Content d'avoir un nouveau lecteur surtout aussi enthousiaste. J'espère que tu aimeras.  
  
Shadow : Je reste flou sur la destination, mais patience, l'explication arrivera.  
  
Taupe88 : Un autre nouveau lecteur, content de te savoir parmi nous.  
  
Celine.s : Si tu t'es amusé en lisant le dernier chapitre, je suis certain que tu riras encore avec les commentaires de Harry envers ses amis.  
  
Phantme Venant d'un auteur aussi bon que toi cela me fait très plaisir.  
  
Daranee : Content que cela te plaise, pas d'inquiétude je continue à écrire.  
  
La déesse : Tout le monde se pose cette même question, et la seule chose que je peut dire c'est patience, la réponse arrivera.  
  
Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.  
  
Merci aussi à Obal ma correctrice  
  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ou enfin Harry va parler avec ses amis. Il n'y a pas que Ron. Comme vous allez voir, Harry en un sens devient un peu plus comme ses maraudeurs de père et de parrain.  
  
Si vous voulez donner votre avis ou poser une question, vous savez quoi faire, comptez sur moi pour vous répondre. D'avance merci.  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.  
  
A la semaine prochaine et l'exposé sur les runes  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 27 : Vraiment de retour, enfin presque  
  
« Tu te joins à nous ? » demanda Katie à Brenda d'une façon somme toute naturelle.  
  
La Serpentard regarda à nouveau dans le pub, puis se disant que de toute façon elle était libre, accepta l'invitation et s'assis à côté de Katie sous l'œil intéressé des autres convives.  
  
« Autant te dire tout de suite, que tu risques de n'être pas vraiment à l'aise tout à l'heure car comme tu vas le voir nous attendons plusieurs de nos amis et ...» Hermione s'arrêta cherchant ses mots.  
  
« Et tu as peur que contrairement à vous ils sont moins enclin aux changements. Le fait de se tenir avec un Serpentard risque de les choquer. » Elle dit cela de façon un peu plus dur qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Elle le remarqua à l'expression de Hermione qui s'était tendue.  
  
« Oui, c'est ça » répondit la préfète ne voulant pas montrer que les paroles l'affectaient. Elles se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se sourire.  
  
Les discussions reprirent et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par plusieurs condisciples de leur maison en majorité.  
  
Neville, Ginny, Dean et Luna furent les premiers à arriver, suivit de peu par Justin, Hannah et Anthony Goldstein, seul du groupe que Harry connaissait moins. Ils furent surpris de trouver Brenda avec eux, mais ils ne firent aucunes remarques.  
  
« Content que vous soyez venu » déclara Hermione une fois que tous eurent pris place, autour de la table qui fut élargie par deux autres non utilisées.  
  
« Tu nous as demandé de venir, et je crois que nous pensons avoir tous une idée de la raison » répondit Justin, alors que plusieurs faisaient un signe de tête d'accord.  
  
« Oui et je peux vous dire que vous avez raison » concéda Hermione souriante, satisfaite par ces paroles.  
  
Harry arrivait à hauteur des trois balais, quand un groupe de sorciers qu'il remarqua au travers de la fenêtre attira son attention.  
  
« Tiens donc, on dirait qu'une discussion est à l'œuvre » pensa-t-il alors que Tonks regardait à présent elle aussi ce qui intéressait autant l'adolescent.  
  
« Nous allons bien rire » fit-il en entrant précipitamment dans l'établissement tenu par Mme Rosmerta.  
  
Des son entré, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers les tables où se trouvaient ses amis, qui arrêtèrent de parler quand Fred les prévint de son arrivé. Il s'arrêta devant leur table et tourna la tête vers Tonks qui se doutait qu'il allait se faire remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'expression amusée sur son visage, elle redoutait ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
« Que voyons nous là. Notre comploteuse en chef, accompagné de ses troupes. Je te préviens tout de suite Hermione, que si tu veux t'en prendre à notre professeur de DCFM, c'est sans moi » déclara-t-il normalement, suffisamment fort pour que le groupe l'entendent et le comprenne.  
  
Hermione resta sans voix devant cette déclaration bizarre avant que Fred ne parle en premier.  
  
« Comment ça va Harry ? » alors qu'il se levait et lui donnait comme à Ron une tape amicale dans le dos « Tu peux dire que tu nous as fait une sacré peur. » puis se tournant vers Tonks « Content de te voir aussi Tonks. Tu sais que ma mère va t'en vouloir à toi et aussi à Rémus de l'avoir accaparé depuis des mois. Tu sais comment elle est ? » Tout en désignant Harry du regard.  
  
« Oui je sais très bien. Mais rassure là, comme tu peux le voir, Harry est toujours en vie que je sache » répondit-elle légèrement énervée. Elle connaissait Molly Weasley, et savait qu'elle la considérait comme un désastre ambulant surtout dans une cuisine. La différence avec les autres étant qu'elle au moins elle essayait de faire en sorte que cela ne se voit pas trop. D'où les excuses qu'elle donnait afin de l'éloigner de la cuisine lors de leur premier séjour à Grimmauld Place.  
  
« De toute façon, elle sera satisfaite de savoir que Harry va bien » commenta Ginny attirant sur elle et Dean, les regards de ses deux frères. Ne se laissant pas impressionner par le regard de Fred et de Ron elle continua « Quand est ce que tu reviendras dans notre tour ? » demanda-t- elle  
  
« Toujours aussi directe » pensa-t-il « Je ne sais pas encore, mais dans très peu de temps et.. »  
  
« A votre place, je serai content qu'il ne soit pas avec vous. Il faut faire attention avec ce genre de personne mentalement dérangée » siffla une personne derrière Harry de sa voix sèche que tous reconnurent comme étant celle de Malfoy.  
  
« Malfoy » dit Harry en se retournant « Drago Malfoy évidemment » répéta-t- il de la même manière que Drago lors de leur rencontre en première année. « Pas senior car le pauvre est retenu dans sa spacieuse villa de vacance indéfinie sur une petite île au magnifique climat mais dont il est vrai les autochtones sont l'image d'une répugnance incroyable ».  
  
Il termina sa phrase, son regard de glace dans celui de Malfoy qui le fixait avec haine, refoulant sa colère. Il avait beau être accompagné par ses gorilles et Parkinson, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au groupe assis derrière Harry. Ses poings se crispèrent, il devait répondre de façon percutante et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
« Mon père n'est peut-être pas là, mais le reste de ma famille est toujours disponible elle, contrairement à la tienne » il sourit en disant cela. C'était beaucoup trop simple pour lui de faire mal. Il se doutait que malgré ses grands airs, Potter ne l'attaquerait pas, ici, devant autant de personnes. Il avait raison. Harry se devait de rester stoïque. A l'étonnement de tous, ce fut le cas.  
  
« Il est préférable d'être seul que mal entouré. Je préfère 100 fois mieux n'avoir pratiquement personne avec moi qu'avoir dans ma famille des locataires d'Azkaban ou d'anciens en fuite. » il jeta ensuite un regard vers les Serpentards entourant Drago avant de sourire en lui disant « Tout comme il est préférable d'être seul plutôt d'avoir des gorilles sans cervelle et un thon comme amis proche » son regard amusé sur Parkinson accompagnant ses propos.  
  
« Remarque tu es libre de tes actes et tes choix. Tout comme moi des miens » continua-t-il dans la même ton mais en revenant sur Drago.  
  
Drago resta sans voix devant ces paroles, avant de grogner en voyant la non- réaction de Grabbe et Goyle derrière lui.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de rêver mon pauvre Drago. Ils ne comprendront même pas si tu prenais le temps de leur expliquer. Je me demande comment ton père si supérieurement intelligent les a laissé avec toi. A moins, à moins qu'il est très loin d'être intelligent et que cela prouve alors encore plus qu'il se trouve bien à la bonne place actuellement » poursuivit Harry sur la même voie.  
  
Drago tremblait presque de rage, mais ne voulait pas satisfaire Harry en le lui montrant. Il lui jeta un regard haineux, avant de s'arrêter sur Tonks qui semblait voir pour la première fois.  
  
« En tout cas, ils sont vraiment malpolie ces Malfoy. » alors que tous se demandaient pourquoi Harry faisait ce commentaire, il donna la raison. « Cela fait plus de 2 mois que nous sommes ici, et tu n'as pas salué une seule fois ta cousine. Pourtant je croyais que la famille était sacré pour ta famille »  
  
Drago fulminait à présent. Il lança un regard tout aussi haineux à Tonks qui restait de marbre tout comme Harry.  
  
« Je ne vais pas saluer une traîtresse à son sang » déclara-t-il avec répugnance en fixant sa cousine qui ne semblait pas réagir au commentaire.  
  
« En tout cas, la famille Black continuera à perdurer à travers elle et sa famille. Car une chose est sûre, tu peux compter sur moi pour qu'aucun autre en échappe. J'y veillerai personnellement. Et chacun sait que je fais jusqu'au bout ce que j'entreprends » termina-t-il tournant même le dos à son ennemi pour se consacrer entièrement à ses amis qui assistaient à la discussion sans réellement la comprendre entièrement.  
  
Drago voulu répondre, mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Par contre il allait avoir sa revanche. Il en était certain. Il allait tout faire pour l'avoir, même si au fond de lui, il commençait à réaliser que son ennemi était différent des autres années. Il était toujours parvenu à faire craquer Harry à l'aide de ses pics, mais à présent il doutait que cela fonctionnerait aussi bien. De plus, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés dans le Poudlard Express, il sentait que Harry était dangereux. Il grogna en comprenant cela. Lui Drago Malfoy, redoutait son ennemi, et cela malgré les sortilèges qu'il avait appris durant les vacances. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais le Harry d'aujourd'hui était différent.  
  
« Cela va intéresser ma tante » pensa-t-il alors que lui et les autres Serpentards marchaient dans le village.  
  
«Une bonne chose de faite » déclara-t-il faisant sourire plusieurs de ses camarades contents de voir Malfoy se faire remettre à sa place de cette façon.  
  
« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du faire cela Harry » le réprimanda Hermione  
  
« Tu sais que ton côté préfète est énervant parfois » lui répondit-il « Tu oublies ton comportement envers lui, les autres années. Oublierais-tu que tu l'as giflé par le passé »  
  
Un hoquet de surprise secoua l'assistance ignorant pour la plupart cet incident.  
  
« Tu l'as vraiment frappé ? » demanda Brenda impressionnée  
  
« Oui, mais je n'aurais pas du le faire »marmonna-t-elle pas à l'aise tout d'un coup qui fit sourire encore plus Harry.  
  
« Arrête tu as eut raison » renchérit Ron « Il l'a bien cherché avant et après »  
  
« Oui mais la violence ne résout rien, tu le sais très bien » s'insurgea-t- elle plus violemment  
  
Ron allait répliquer quand Harry qui en avait assez depuis pas des mois mais des années de voir ses deux amis se disputer de la sorte pour des broutilles fut le plus rapide.  
  
« Il arrête le vieux couple » toutes paroles cessant d'un coup. « Pour la scène de ménage attendez d'être seuls. Il y a des jeunes dans l'assistance » dit-il en pointant Ginny du doigt qui prit un air faussement outré.  
  
« Harry a raison, que dirait maman si elle vous voyait faire ainsi » renchérit la plus jeune des Weasley sous les yeux amusés de ses camarades.  
  
Les deux incriminés baissèrent la tête, rouge, pas de honte mais de par leur comportement. La dénomination que leur avait donnée Harry n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. D'ailleurs, ils sentaient tous les deux que leurs camarades riaient sous cape de par leur comportement. Malheureusement, ils semblaient trop butés ou aveugles pour voir ou concevoir la réalité qui les troublait tant.  
  
« Passons à autre chose les enfants » ordonna Tonks qui en fit sourire plus d'un. Le ton employé étant plus amusé que réprobateur.  
  
« Tu as raison, il ne faut pas se moquer, surtout que c'est trop facile » continua Harry faisant à nouveau rire tout le monde et recevant des regards noirs de ses deux amis.  
  
« C'est bon maintenant » grogna Ron qui les fit sourire encore.  
  
« Je suppose que ce n'est pas par hasard si une équipe aussi hétéroclite que celle que nous formons s'est retrouvée ici à cette heure » dit Harry une fois que le calme eut reprit le groupe.  
  
Son regard dériva vers Hermione sachant ce qu'il sous-entendait.  
  
« Tu as raison. Nous sommes là pour la même raison que lors de notre première sortie l'année dernière » lui répondit aussitôt Hermione, espérant que contrairement à la première réunion de style, Harry était plus enclin à accepter.  
  
« Si tu veux croire que je vais participer à une fronde contre mon ami Lunard, tu te trompe lourdement. Alors fait attention à ce qu tu vas dire » le ton n'était pas méchant mais reflétait le lien entre les deux hommes.  
  
« Bien sûr que non. Le professeur Lupin est le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eut et tu le sais très bien. Mais... Mais comme notre escapade nous l'a prouvé, nous avons eut raison de créer l'AD. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas encore suffisamment puissant pour .... Enfin tu comprends. » Termina-t-elle dans une hésitation que Harry comprenait parfaitement.  
  
« Hermione a raison. Tu es le seul qui soit parvenu à résister face aux mangemorts. Je sais que tu veux toujours nous protéger mais je crois que dans un vrai combat, il ne faut pas que nous soyons des boulets pour toi. » Continua Ron.  
  
« Nous devons pourvoir nous défendre pour que tu puisses te battre sans t'inquiéter pour nous »  
  
Harry regarda ses deux amis, surpris par leurs paroles non vides de sens.  
  
« Ils ont raison » pensa-t-il. Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas les protéger mais il savait qu'il pourrait se battre plus sereinement s'ils les savaient en sécurité.  
  
« Vous savez, la meilleur solution pour que je ne ressente pas de l'inquiétude pour vous serait que vous restiez bien tranquillement à Poudlard en sécurité » le ton franc les outra, mais Harry resta de marbre devant leurs réactions.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas nous... » S'offusqua Hermione avant d'être coupée.  
  
« Oh que si. Il suffit d'écrire à vos parents. Je suis certain que Molly sera d'accord avec moi, n'est ce pas Fred ? » Prenant à témoin le farceur qui se sentait écrasé entre Harry et les deux Gryffondors.  
  
Il réfléchit durant plusieurs secondes avant de donner son verdict, étrangement sérieux comme il pouvait l'être.  
  
« Harry a raison, s'il écrit à notre mère, elle risque de t'envoyer une beuglante comme elle l'a déjà fait Ron. Elle ne veut pas que tu risques ta vie. Et je crois qu'il en est de même avec tes parents Hermione »  
  
« Peut-être mais elle risque de ne pas apprécier que Harry fasse lui aussi des choses dangereuses » répliqua Ron désirant répondre à son frère.  
  
« Oui mais, elle n'a pas d'autorité sur Harry » concéda Fred  
  
Ron allait à nouveau répliquer, mais Hermione qui elle avait compris les paroles juste de Fred, stoppa net Ron qui lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.  
  
« Décidément, il ne comprend rien » pensa-t-elle son regard de reproche laissant perplexe avant de comprendre ce qui visiblement n'échappait qu'à lui. Il regarda alors Harry pour s'excuser son emportement, surtout qu'il savait tout comme Hermione, qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de cela. Le fait d'être seul l'accablait énormément.  
  
Il fut surpris de trouver Harry entrain de siroter tranquillement comme si ne rien était sa bière au beurre. Il allait tout de même parler, quand Tonks lui fit un non de la tête, lui refermant la bouche directement.  
  
« Maintenant que vous avez reprit votre calme, nous devons déterminé qui est dans le coup et surtout primordial un autre nom que l'ancien. Car pour être franc, je ne serai jamais un membre de l'AD, en tout cas sous sa signification » déclara Harry, son regard perdu dans le vide.  
  
Ses paroles surprirent tout le monde par leur détermination.  
  
« Tu es donc d'accord ? » demanda Hermione retrouvant son sourire. Elle connaissait suffisamment Harry, pour savoir même s'il avait changé qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas. « Il ne voudrait pas nous faire défaut en nous aidant pas » pensa-t-elle et elle avait raison. Harry ne pouvait pas les laisser sachant qu'ils avaient presque tous des idées téméraires, même s'ils elles restaient camouflées pour la plupart.  
  
« Oui. Mais il faut changer plusieurs choses »  
  
« Comme quoi ? » demanda Neville rassuré par les paroles de Harry.  
  
Harry regarda son ami, d'une façon différente qu'avant. Depuis la prophétie, il y avait un lien entre eux.  
  
« Tout d'abord changer le nom comme je l'ai dit, mais aussi trouver un autre local, et surtout déterminer qui y sera et qui n'y sera pas » il avait mis dans ses derniers mots le plus d'importance « Personne ne souhaite que comme l'année dernière, que la trahison nous arrête. »  
  
Tous les anciens membres de l'AD acquièrent de la tête, mais rapidement les regards se portèrent sur l'un des deux étrangers au groupe.  
  
Harry remarquant le malaise de Brenda que presque tout le monde fixait avec perplexité pour la majorité, la faisant se sentir mal à l'aise. A la surprise de tous Harry régla le problème d'une façon jugé impossible pour lui.  
  
« Brenda tu est la bienvenue dans le groupe si tu le souhaite. Et d'ailleurs si tu connais des personnes susceptibles d'être intéressé, c'est aussi bien même si je crains que cela ne soit pas le cas. » L'interrogea-t- il sous l'œil satisfaite de Tonks.  
  
« Harry, c'est une Serpentard et ... » commença Ron  
  
« Et alors, si cela te dérange tant que cela, alors ne viens pas. Et cela est valable pour chacun d'entre vous. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de considération. Si c'est le cas, débrouillez sans MOI si vous le pouvez car MOI je serai honoré de l'avoir avec nous. Faites le bon choix, mais faites le vite. » Trancha-t-il de façon franche qui les fit sursauter.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous hésitant. Pour tous, la présence de la Serpentard avec eux était inenvisageable. Néanmoins, tout comme le pensait Harry tous n'étaient pas du même avis.  
  
« Pour moi cela me va » déclara à la surprise de tous Katie en souriant à son amie. « Non seulement je la connais, mais j'ai aussi confiance au jugement de Harry »  
  
Elle regarda alors Harry, souriant en remarquant son air satisfait.  
  
« Katie a raison. J'ai toujours eu confiance en Harry, et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer. Alors moi aussi j'y suis. » Proclama ardemment Neville surprenant ceux qui n'était pas au département des mystères par son expression terriblement déterminée sur le visage.  
  
« J'étais certain de cela Neville » lui répondit Harry sincère.  
  
Un silence léger s'installa dans le groupe. Tous hésitaient à présent. Ron et Hermione étaient vraiment perplexe devant les déclarations de Harry, mais furent les suivants à réagir, suivit de peu par Ginny, Dean et Luna. Les autres participants acceptèrent également et la cause fut entendue.  
  
« Parfait. Je donne la tâche au préfet de décider d'en parler qu'aux personnes dont l'adhésion est certaine. Si vous avez un moindre doute, n'y allez pas, nous en parlerons ensemble lors de la première réunion qui devra avoir lieu au maximum de 2 semaines. » Devant l'air affolé de plusieurs des sorciers il continua « Je sais c'est court, mais il est préférable de commencer très vite. Pour nos contacts, je compte sur Hermione pour vous prévenir, de façon conventionnelle pour la première fois. Et pour le lieu, je me tache de trouver l'endroit parfait » donna-t-il comme explication, surprenant à nouveau la majorité des sorciers en donnant lui-même des directives, alors que l'année précédente, il laissait généralement Hermione le faire hors du contexte des réunions.  
  
Les préfets acceptèrent la mission qui devait s'avérer difficile. Ils devaient décider en effet qui était apte à faire partit du groupe de défense deuxième année. Selon les maisons, cette tache allait s'avérer plus ou moins facilement. Pour les Gryffondors, il était évident que tous les anciens participants rempileraient tous. S'ils avaient tous suivit Harry alors que celui-ci était calomnié, il le suivrait à nouveau.  
  
Les Poufsouffles le suivraient facilement, en tout cas, la tache pour Hannah et Justin qu'il est vrai n'était pas préfet serait plus facile que pour Luna et Anthony. Le problème principal provenait des Serdaigles, maison de Marietta qui les avait vendu à Umbridge même si elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. De ce fait, la présence de Cho tout comme celle de Michael Corner n'étaient pas envisagés. Luna savait que Ginny et Harry, en tout cas pour Ginny s'était certain n'arriverait peut-être pas à se concentrer en sa présence. De son côté, Anthony savait très bien que sans Michael, la présence de Terry serait compromise. Non, les deux préfets savaient pertinemment que la tache ne serait pas aisée.  
  
Comme le supposait Harry, la présence des Serpentards n'était pas vraiment envisagé. Il en était conscient tout comme Brenda qui lui dit tout de même qu'elle réfléchirait à une possibilité d'un autre élève de sa maison au groupe, mais elle redoutait que cela ne soit pas faisable. Comme elle l'avait expliqué, peu de ses camarades de maison osaient ouvertement proclamer leurs pensées si elles n'allaient pas dans la ligne de conduite de la maison Serpentard. Les brebis galleuses comme elle, le gardaient pour eux durant leur scolarité et laissaient éclater leurs différences qu'une fois sortie de l'école. Ils essayaient alors de se démarquer de leur maison de Poudlard, même si cela était très difficile. L'appartenance à l'une des maisons semblait coller à la peau durant des années.  
  
« Le principal est que grâce à toi, les 4 maisons seront représentés. En cela, Dumbledore lui-même sera satisfait » avait déclaré Harry en fin de conversation avec Brenda.  
  
Les heures passant, l'heure du retour vers l'école arriva vite, et ce fut donc par groupe de plusieurs, que les étudiants se séparèrent, histoire de ne pas trop se montrer ensemble. Pas que cela était illégale, mais car ils ne voulaient pas être trop rapidement percé à jour comme l'année dernière.  
  
Déjà, l'ensemble des trois autres maisons partirent, si bien qu'il ne restait que les Gryffondors et Luna qui voulait rester avec ses amis, ses vrais amis. Ils discutèrent de futilité jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de rentrer.  
  
« Passe le bonjour à ton frère » prévint-t-il Fred qui lui fit un signe de tête d'accord.  
  
« Ok mais passe dès que tu pourras. Tu vas adorer la boutique. Elle est très bien placé, tu verras »  
  
Durant la demande de Fred, Harry et Tonks s'étaient mis à sourire, sur les regards curieux des autres.  
  
« Tu sais, je suis déjà passé devant la boutique, mais je n'y suis pas rentré faute de temps. Donc non seulement je sais où elle se situe, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a un franc succès » répondit amusé  
  
Les 3 Weasley et Hermione le regardèrent ne comprenant rien. Rémus avait pourtant dit que Harry était en sécurité, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Or il leur annonçait maintenant qu'il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
« Tu es allé au Chemin de Traverse ? » lui posa comme question Ginny.  
  
« Oui. D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes croisés avec toi et ta mère » répondit- il  
  
Ginny le regarda perplexe avant de lui demander « Où ? Car je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu. J'ai rencontré Lupin avec ma mère mais c'est tout »  
  
Harry sourit encore plus avant de donner la réponse  
  
« Tu ne te souviens pas de ta mère disant je cite dommage que mes fils ne sont pas aussi poli que lui » s'amusa-t-il à répéter en imitant le ton de Molly Weasley.  
  
Ginny fit de gros yeux se rappelant de qui sa mère parlait alors. Elle regarda alors Tonks réalisant qu'elle était alors avec Harry dans le magasin.  
  
« C'était toi, enfin vous deux ! » s'exclama-t-elle n'y croyant pas, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.  
  
« Oui » répondit rapidement Tonks sentant que plus d'explications seraient pas le bien venu en ce lieu.  
  
« Je crois que nous devrions y aller. Nous avons promis à Rémus que nous reviendrions vite »  
  
« D'accord » concéda Harry conscient lui aussi qu'ils devaient rentrer. Ils saluèrent le reste des Gryffondors, en terminant vers les deux plus vieux qui n'étaient plus élèves.  
  
« Rends-moi service Fred, passe le bonjour pour moi à Gus qui est au bar déguisé en vieille femme. Dis-lui qu'il ne sert à rien de me suivre car si je voulais disparaître, il ne me retrouverait pas » dit-il dans un murmure que seul Fred entendit.  
  
Il lui répondit d'un sourire de compréhension alors que Harry saluait Angélina.  
  
« Bon nous nous reverrons à Poudlard » dit-il en guise d'au revoir aux autres avant de partir précipitamment, suivit par Tonks et par une vieille sorcière que Fred se fit un plaisir de retenir pour donner le message. Cela suffit pour permettre d'avoir suffisamment d'avance à Harry pour rentrer à Poudlard sans être suivit.  
  
« Il ose encore me faire suivre alors que tu es avec moi. Ce vieux commence vraiment à m'agacer de plus en plus » dit violemment Harry qui ne supportait pas être suivit.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Et d'ailleurs après notre escapade de l'autre soir, c'est normal qu'il ait demandé à Gus de nous suivre, même si j'avoue que cela me dérange. A croire qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi pour te surveiller »  
  
Le ton triste de son amie, provoqua l'augmentation du sentiment anti Dumbledore que Harry cultivait depuis des mois.  
  
« Encore une chose de plus contre le directeur » concéda-t-il essayant de se calmer.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à 9h devant le bureau de Rémus, comme le billet qui était apparu en même temps que l'assiette d'Hermione au repas du soir le demandait. Tout de suite, ils avaient compris que cela provenait de Harry par l'intermédiaire de Dobby. Ils étaient tous les deux assez excités. Pouvoir enfin revoir leur meilleur ami comme ils le souhaitaient leur pesait depuis quelques temps, surtout pour Hermione.  
  
« Que crois tu qui lui soit arrivé durant cet été ? » questionna Ron Hermione qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule  
  
« J'en sais rien du tout pourquoi cette question ? »  
  
« Tu connais tout sur tout donc je me suis dit »  
  
« Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie Ronald Weasley » cria-t-elle, faisant sortir de son bureau Rémus qui les attendait à l'intérieur.  
  
« Harry m'avait prévenu que vous vous disputiez souvent, mais j'aurai pensé que vous feriez cela seul et dans votre salle commune et non en plein couloir » dit il un sourire amusé sur le visage les faisant sursauter n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
« Professeur vous êtes là, nous vous attendions » répondit Hermione nerveuse devant la situation actuelle, qui fit sourire d'autant plus Rémus.  
  
« Rémus, vous pouvez m'appeler Rémus en dehors des cours. Sinon suivez moi, nous allons rendre une visite à qui vous savez »  
  
« Merci Rémus » firent-ils en chœur avant de rougir furieusement se rendant compte qu'ils répondaient en même temps.  
  
Un léger trajet plus tard, le trio se tenait devant le tableau de la nymphe qui les laissa entrer obéissant à Rémus. Les deux jeunes furent surpris en découvrant les appartements de leur professeur. Ils se l'étaient imaginé, et étaient surpris.  
  
« Vous pensiez avoir le monopole des pièces des plus jolies du château » s'amusa-t-il à demander.  
  
Devant la réaction de gène des deux étudiants, il ria, il avait fait mouche.  
  
« Eh bien je vois que nos deux amis sont arrivés » réalisa Tonks qui venait de sortir de l'une des chambres, suivit de peu par Harry qui sourit en voyant ses deux amis. Néanmoins, une ombre parcouru son visage, comprenant qu'il devait leur révéler certaines choses tout en oubliant d'autres, et cela pour la sécurité de tous.  
  
Il sentit alors deux bras l'enlacer, bras appartenant comme il l'avais deviné à Hermione qui lui murmura tendrement « Cà fait longtemps que je voulais faire cela tu sais »  
  
« Je sais oui. » répondit-il tout aussi doucement. Son regard croisa celui de Ron qui à son expression aurait sûrement donné n'importe quoi pour être à ma place de Harry. Hermione sentant Harry se contracter, se sépara de lui et en se retournant compris le pourquoi. Ron les regardait d'un air fâché.  
  
« Il ne va tout de même pas me faire une crise car j'ai serré Harry de cette façon » se lamenta-t-elle.  
  
Heureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas, Ron trop occupé à faire une accolade d'ours à Harry qui depuis toujours était bien plus petit que son ami.  
  
« Content de te revoir, même si je crois que des explications sérieuses sont demandées. » son ton ordonnant presque.  
  
Harry sourit en voyant que ses deux amis ne changeaient pas, heureusement d'ailleurs. Les 5 sorciers prirent place à la table, et Harry commença à raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé à ses deux amis, en tout cas une partie, en omettant particulièrement le véritable fait provoquant cela, son esprit totalement différent des autres sorciers. Il va de soit également qu'il ne leur parla pas de la maudite prophétie et de ses conséquences pour lui.  
  
« Eh bien c'est une sacré histoire »avoua le souffle coupé Hermione son regard ne quittant pas une seul fois Harry  
  
« Oui mais, tu n'étais tout de même pas obligé de nous traiter de façon aussi... » commença Ron avant de s'arrêter  
  
« Aussi quoi ? » demanda Harry sachant à quoi son ami faisait allusion. Par plusieurs fois il n'avait pas été des plus tendre avec ses amis, surtout lors de leur première rencontre dans le train  
  
« Je dirai Serpentard » cracha-t-il presque. Le fait de dire cela semblait le dégoûter.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et sermonna presque le rouquin.  
  
« Tu ne comprends rien Ron. Il jouait un rôle. Si dès le début il s'était lié avec nous, tout le monde aurait compris que c'était Harry déguisé. Il fallait qu'il joue le jeu pour tromper la vigilance de tous. Y compris. » Elle se tut avant de reprendre « Surtout nous. »  
  
Harry était content des paroles de Hermione mais compris en même temps qu'elle ne disait pas tout elle non plus. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui certifia cela. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il leur cachait des choses. Des choses importantes pour que ses deux meilleurs amis soient mis en dehors de cette affaire.  
  
« C'est facile, tu es toujours de son côté de toute façon. » s'emporta Ron faisant pâlir la jeune fille. Elle les considérait tous les deux comme ses amis et les le fait que Ron soit visiblement jaloux de l'attention qu'elle portait à Harry la choquait.  
  
« De quoi tu parles enfin ? »  
  
« Arrête tu as toujours été de son côté. Comme nous étions seuls durant l'été ou ici, tu parlais de lui. A croire que ... »  
  
CLAC  
  
Une main vola et la tête de Ron tourna sous l'impact de la magistral gifle que venait de lui asséner Tonks à la surprise générale.  
  
« Je commence à penser que Harry avait peut-être raison de vous tenir éloigné de lui. Vous n'arrivez même pas à ne pas vous disputer le jour où vous le rencontrez après des mois absence. Et dire que c'est moi qui l'aie convaincue de vous parler, que les amis étaient importants même pour lui. » Soupira-t-elle, outré par les débordements des deux Gryffondors.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si c'est vos hormones qui vous jouent des tours, mais si c'est le cas, une discussion des plus sérieuses s'impose et le plus vite possible. »  
  
Le ton colérique de l'auror qu'ils trouvaient généralement amusant les fit baisser la tête. La honte de leur comportement venant de s'insinuer dans leurs esprits.  
  
« Rémus je te les laisse, je vais voir si Harry a besoin de quelque chose » dit-il au professeur qui ne quittait pas des yeux les deux adolescents qui n'osaient plus rien dire. Elle se leva, et après avoir lancé un regard haineux, disparu par la porte que Harry avait utilisée peu de temps avant alors que la dispute entre ses deux amis faisait rage.  
  
« J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous ! » cracha-t-il. Il savait que Harry en avait assez de voir ses deux amis se disputer. Mais le fait qu'il se disputait à cause de lui était vraiment incroyable.  
  
« Que... que voulait dire Tonks en disant que ...» elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard menaçant de Rémus.  
  
« Elle veut simplement dire que jusqu'à quelques semaines, Harry avait en tête de se détacher de ses amis afin qu'il ne soit pas trahit par eux » expliqua-t-il  
  
« Et cela nous incluait n'est ce pas ? » demanda Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise  
  
« Je pense que c'était surtout vous deux les premiers visés. Il faut aussi ajouté qu'il ne veut pas que vous soyez blessé à cause de lui. Mais comme nous lui avons expliqué, vous faites à présent partit des obstacles connu par Voldemort et ses mangemorts donc. »  
  
« Cela ne sert à rien » continua Ron qui était redevenu calme avant de regarder autour de lui, essayant de voir Harry.  
  
« Si tu cherches Harry, c'est un peu tard. Il a quitté la salle dès que votre scène de ménage a commencé » rajouta-t-il, augmentant le mal aise entre les deux élèves qui devenaient rouge.  
  
« Si vous désirez que les choses s'arrangent, il va falloir... » Des paroles attirant son attention et provenant de la chambre de Harry le firent cesser de parler.  
  
« Je t'avais pourtant dit que des amis c'est totalement inutile Dora. A quoi bon les avoir avec moi, tu as vu comment ils se comportent. J'aurais presque envie de les enfermer dans un placard histoire de les calmer. »  
  
« Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée »essaya-t-elle de le calmer.  
  
« Au contraire justement. Ils seraient obliger de se regarder en face et non de travers comme ils le font depuis des années. Ils seraient obligés de faire vraiment le point. Allez viens on y va » décida-t-il aussitôt, ouvrant la porte avec violence regardant ses amis d'une façon inquiétante.  
  
« Je crois que nous allons nous amuser » déclara-t-il, contemplant amusé Ron et Hermione qui suite à un regard échangé était limite apeuré.  
  
Il s'avança alors vers eux, le regard froid et déterminé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut qu'à 2-3 mètres d'eux, que Ron fit ce que Harry attendait.  
  
Voyant l'air de Harry et ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver, il se leva courageusement comme tout Gryffondor de ce nom, et de se positionna entre Harry et Hermione qui elle aussi s'était levée désirant suivre son ami.  
  
A son expression, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron éprouve le besoin de la protéger. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui répliquer qu'elle était assez grande pour se protéger toute seule, mais elle se retint. Elle remarqua sur le visage de son ami une détermination tout aussi surprenante. Comprenant que rien ne pourrait aller à l'encontre de cette détermination elle resta derrière lui attendant la suite, c'est-à-dire Harry qui ne les lâchait du regard.  
  
« Harry je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue mais... pourquoi tu ries » demanda-t-il subitement en voyant Harry tout comme Tonks se plier de rire alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, ils semblaient tous les deux menaçants.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » marmonna Hermione à Ron qui était comme elle surpris par les agissements de Harry, rejoint également par Rémus qui riait doucement.  
  
Voyant que ses deux amis ne comprenaient pas et comme ne voulant pas qu'ils s'offusquent, il retrouva son calme et s'expliqua.  
  
« Vous auriez du voir vos têtes c'était comique à regarder. »  
  
Ron et Hermione réalisant qu'il s'était moqué d'eux parurent à la fois offusqué et rassuré.  
  
« Vous n'alliez tout de même pas croire que j'allais vous faire vivre ce que j'ai vécu durant près de 10 ans » se justifia-t-il qui termina de les rassurer.  
  
«Même si personnellement, j'ai l'impression que cela n'aurait pas trop déplut à Ron » continua-t-il  
  
« Tant que c'est avec Hermione » termina Tonks souriant d'autant plus en les voyants rougir une nouvelle fois.  
  
« J'espère que vous allez vous calmer, car sinon je vous enferme tous les deux réellement cette fois. Cela permettra de clarifier la situation qui ne cesse de m'exaspérer depuis deux ans et ce stupide bal »  
  
Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, non sans se demander si Harry n'avait pas raison. Ils avaient peut-être de parler librement tous les deux. Chose qu'ils se refusaient à faire pour des raisons obscurs.  
  
« Quand vous aurez aplanit la situation, j'ose espérer que nous serons invité au mariage tous les trois » les questionna Rémus, les faisant passer d'écrevisse pré-chauffé à écrevisse grillé.  
  
Les 3 autres sorciers recommencèrent à rire, bientôt rejoint par les deux élèves conscients qu'ils étaient tombés dans une plaisanterie. Harry avait beau avoir changé, il restait tout de même proche de leur ami.  
  
Ils restèrent mangé avec eux tout comme une partie de l'après-midi. Ils durent pourtant les quitter, leurs devoirs de classes et de préfets leur demandant la fin de leur week-end.  
  
« C'est à vous de surveiller l'une des salles d'études ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Oui, nous faisons équipe avec d'autres préfets. Nous devons y passer deux heures aujourd'hui » se lamenta Ron dont la surveillance de la tranquillité des élèves dans ses salles lassait énormément.  
  
« C'est parfois long, mais au moins cela nous permet aussi de travailler » se réjouit Hermione.  
  
Ron allait lui répondre ce qu'il ressentait à ce bien fait, mais un signe négatif de tête de Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le devait pas.  
  
Ils se saluèrent et se quittèrent donc en milieu d'après-midi.  
  
« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas aller de main morte avec eux »  
  
« C'est vrai Rémus » concéda Harry « mais le jeu en vaut le coup » soupira- t-il  
  
« Bon moi je dois aller m'occuper de cette chère Lily ainsi que de mon magnifique dessin » dit-il en agitant sa main droite toujours ganté.  
  
Tonks eut une expression de mal aise et Rémus soupira.  
  
« Cela te dérange si je reste avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle sachant que Harry ne le voudrait peut-être pas. Néanmoins, elle voulait être avec lui au cas où cela tournait mal. La découverte de ce qu'il faisait lui avait presque retourné l'estomac. Si pour une raison ou autre cela tournait mal, il risquait des problèmes sérieux.  
  
Harry regarda Rémus puis Tonks avant de lui donner son accord. Rémus sourit satisfait que Harry leur fasse confiance. De plus lui aussi craignait pour Harry, quand il faisait cela. 


	28. Une démonstration fracassante

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hisoka : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira  
  
Popov : Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive comme tu le vois.  
  
Arathorn : Merci, pas d'inquiétude, je fais vite pour les suivants.  
  
Phantme : Content que cela te plaise, voila la suite tant attendu  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite.  
  
Steph46 : Merci. Je sais que parfois, les choses ne vont pas assez vite, mais il faut leur donner le temps d'arriver, et surtout au bon moment  
  
Céline.s : Content que ce chapitre te plaise. Pour tes questions, les réponses viennent dans ce chapitre. La seule autre chose que je peux te dire, c'est que la vie de Harry à Poudlard va reprendre son cours plus normalement rapidement.  
  
Le Dragon Noir : Merci pour ta review, elle fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail, et que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, nos fic sont amusantes, car montre deux visions différentes de ce qui peut se passer.  
  
Lord Aragoth : Content de te savoir de retour, et encore plus d'être le premier que tu viennes lire. J'espère aussi que tes prochains chapitres arriveront aussi vite que possible. Désolé pour le match de quidditch, mais il fallait bien le faire revenir d'une façon éclatante. Pas d'inquiétude, les autres matchs seront beaucoup moins représenté dans les chapitres. Tu sais, j'aime énormément ridiculisé Fudge. Alors imagine ce que je lui réserve quand le moment de sa fin arrivera. D'ici là, il aura encore des raisons de s'inquiéter. Pour Hermione désolé de ne pas la mettre avec Harry, mais pour moi il ne vont pas ensemble. Désolé que n'aime pas Ron, mais bon c'est la vie. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas car Harry revient vers eux, qu'ils auront la primeur de son attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois, Harry est toujours un peu plus en retrait par rapport à ses amis dans mes fics. Pour la soirée, des éléments de réponses viendront dans les prochains chapitres sur les faits et gestes de Harry. J'espère avoir répondu à l'ensemble des questions que tu as formulé dans toutes tes reviews, en espérant que cela te satisfasse. Si ce n'est pas le cas (j'en suis certain) tu sais quoi faire, je te répondrai.  
  
Merci à l'ensemble des reviewers et des lecteurs.  
  
Merci également à ma correctrice Obal.  
  
J'espère que vous allé aimé ce nouveau chapitre où Harry montre sa pratique dans le domaine des runes. Cela va en surprendre plusieurs.  
  
Si vous avez un avis ou une questions poser vous savez quoi faire, je vous répondrai. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.  
  
A la prochaine  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 28 : Une démonstration fracassante.  
  
« Alors tu m'expliques ? » s'irrita Tonks après plusieurs minutes d'observation de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci était assis à son bureau et dessinait sur un vieux parchemin inlassablement la même forme qui s'imprimait inéluctablement sur la paume de sa main droite. Il leva ses yeux vers sur elle qui était assise à ses côtés et qui l'observait inlassablement.  
  
Elle grimaça en voyant du sang s'écouler de la blessure et tomber sur la table ce qui fit sourire Harry  
  
« Cela te fait rire en plus ? » dit-elle à la fois effarée et inquiète par ce qu'elle voyait.  
  
Harry continua à la dévisager quelques secondes laissant pour de bon sa tâche pas vraiment surpris par sa réaction.  
  
« Tu sais que ce genre de torture pourrait être mal interprété. Surtout chez les moldus. Alors si tu as une explication logique j'aimerais bien l'avoir » demanda-t-elle sous le regard vert du garçon.  
  
Celui-ci soupira sachant que son amie avait non seulement raison, mais aussi s'inquiétait pour lui.  
  
« C'est vrai. Une personne extérieure à notre petit groupe penserait que je ne suis vraiment pas bien dans ma tête. » Il ne la quittait pas des yeux ce qui ne la mettait pas très à l'aise. « Je sais aussi que si je ne te répons pas tu est capable d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh et j'ai beau l'apprécier mais, je préfère la voir qu'en rares occasions. En un sens, j'aime cette pensée, car elle prouve que je ne suis pas seul et que l'on s'inquiète en tout toi pour moi. »  
  
Cet aveu ému Tonks qui ne s'y attendait pas, loin de là.  
  
« Merci de penser cela de moi, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Ron, Hermione, Rémus et même tes autres amis sont là pour toi » le réconforta-t-elle. Elle sentait qu'il en avait bizarrement besoin à cette heure.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si tu as raison pour les autres, mais pour toi et Rémus je sais au fond de moi que c'est la vérité. Et cela me fait bizarre de dire cela mais j'apprécie même si une grande partie de moi pense que j'ai tort de m'attacher. » Son regard s'obscurcit avant de redevenir normal.  
  
Il contempla sa main droite toujours sanguinolente et fit une grimace.  
  
« Tout compte fait, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, c'est bientôt terminé et comme tu l'as deviné sûrement, elle fonctionne presque entièrement »  
  
Plongeant sa main dans une bassine afin d'apaiser la douleur qu'il supportait, il est vrai mieux qu'au début mais qui le parcourait plus puissante à l'occasion. Elle le regarda faire comprenant à son expression ce qu'il endurait et ce demandait encore plus le pourquoi de toute cette souffrance.  
  
Alors qu'il massait toujours sa main dans la bassine, elle l'interrogea.  
  
« Harry pourquoi te fait tu subir cette souffrance ? » son visage reflétant son inquiétude.  
  
Après une petite réflexion, il répondit.  
  
« Tu sais, elle peut me sauver la vie. Et d'ailleurs, elle l'a déjà fait ! »  
  
« Avec le cognard »  
  
« Oui et pour être honnête, avant cela j'avais la grande peur qu'elle ne fonctionne pas du tout et je t'assure qu'à présent je suis vraiment soulagé. Toute peine mérite salaire et c'est vrai »  
  
La nouvelle semaine de cours commença normalement pour l'ensemble de l'école. Néanmoins, depuis sa réapparition, Harry attirait encore tous les regards. Cela agaçait bon nombre de sorciers sentant que le vent était entrain de tourner. Depuis son retour, les Serpentards avaient perdu de leur assurance. A croire qu'à lui seul le survivant les faisait craindre le pire.  
  
« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Malfoy quand il comprendra que Harry peut à nouveau utiliser sa baguette ? » se réjouissit Ron en avalant son troisième toast.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui le fit lever un sourcil d'incompréhension.  
  
« Tiens ta langue. Et d'ailleurs, je te signale que Harry a déjà utilisé sa baguette à Halloween sur Rogue. »  
  
« Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié » approuva une voix près d'eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour constater Neville qui les regardait amusé de les voir ainsi étonné de l'entendre. Comprenant la raison du mal aise des deux amis, il les rassura.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude, je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai entendu. Mes lèvres sont celées. » Promit-il en faisant un signe de sa main au niveau de sa bouche.  
  
Hermione sourit à cela alors que Ron grimaçait. Contrairement à Hermione, il n'avait pas la plus grande confiance envers Neville.  
  
« Vous lui avez parlé depuis samedi ? » demanda-t-il faisant froncer les sourcils de Ron de désaccord.  
  
« Oui. Et il va très bien. Il hâte de revenir dans la tour avec nous » répondit sincèrement Hermione ne s'occupant pas du tout de l'attitude de Ron.  
  
« Parfait. Vivement qu'il revienne et que nous puissions continuer ce que nous avons commencé »  
  
Sur ces belles paroles, il se leva tout comme l'ensemble de des élèves, le temps de rejoindre le premier cours de la journée étant arrivé.  
  
Sur le chemin qui les menait à la hutte de Hagrid, Ron ne dit rien, ressassant les paroles de Hermione et de Neville. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Hermione. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Neville mais il voyait toujours en lui le garçon maladroit qu'il n'avait pas eut une vie facile comme il l'avait appris lors de l'évasion de Azkaban en début de l'année.  
  
« C'est peut-être pour cela que Harry et elle sont aussi gentils avec lui » pensa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du demi-géant en grande discussion avec Harry et Tonks qui devaient sûrement arriver en premier comme toujours. Encore une autre des différences avec l'ancien Harry qu'il connaissait depuis 5 ans.  
  
Il n'était pas dupe et savait que Harry lui cachait des choses. Comme il en avait parlé avec Hermione suite à la discussion avec lui, on ne pouvait pas changer en si peu de temps.  
  
Le premier cours de la semaine passa vite. Hagrid leur faisait un cours sur les habitants hétéroclites de la forêt interdite qui selon l'avis de Ron ne servaient à rien. En effet, le professeur présentait un grand nombre de créatures plus ou moins intéressantes avant de parler de créatures bien plus intéressantes selon lui. Autant dire potentiellement plus dangereuses. Depuis deux mois donc les créatures les plus bizarres occupaient l'esprit des élèves durant les cours.  
  
Ce fut à la fin de celui-ci que Hagrid annonça une chose qu'il attendait depuis le début de l'année.  
  
« Ecoutez-moi tous » tous les élèves regardèrent dans sa direction  
  
« Mercredi, nous reverrons les sombrals » ce qui déclencha des soupires qui n'arrêtèrent pas le professeur « Et à partir de la semaine prochaine, nous verrons en théorie puis en pratique, l'élevage de plusieurs créatures magiques présent dans la forêt. Vous allez voir, c'est bien plus amusant et aussi compliqué que l'élevage des scrouts pétard. Mais vous êtes maintenant plus compétent pour cela »  
  
« Je me demande bien qu'elles seront les créatures que nous allons étudier et suivre » demanda contente une élève de Poufsouffle.  
  
« Nous allons élever des créatures le reste de l'année » se plaignit Ron  
  
« Pas que cela Ron. Mais l'élevage plus réel fait partit intégrante de ce cours »  
  
« Ouais ouias » grogna-t-il en réponse  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il a mon petit Ronchounet. Il a peur de tomber sur un élevage d'araignées ! » Ironisa une voix amusé de derrière eux que les Gryffondors présent reconnurent comme celle de Harry.  
  
Ron se retourna vers lui énervé de cette remarque.  
  
« Pourquoi tu as dit cela ? » cria-t-il  
  
« Calme Ron si on ne peut plus plaisanter. »  
  
« C'est peut-être une plaisanterie mais .... » il s'arrêta en voyant Harry entrain de commencer à rire. A croire que cela le faisait rire.  
  
« Tu pourrais au moins de cesser de rire quand je te parle » lui cria dessus Ron devenant rouge et semant la confusion autour de lui.  
  
« Tu arrêtes ta crise et on pourra parler. » dit-il d'un ton glacial qui surprit ses condisciples. Puis se tournant vers Tonks lui dit « Si j'avais sut cela, j'aurais garder ma belle cagoule. Cela aurait créé moins de problème qu'actuellement »  
  
Ron resta bouche bée devant cette annonce et sous l'impulsion de Hermione, rentra vers le château. Il jeta néanmoins plusieurs fois des coups d'œils derrière lui avant de grogner encore plus, Harry le fixant sans aucune expression sur le visage.  
  
« Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé d'être aussi grossier avec ton ami »le réprimanda Tonks alors qu'ils allaient dans la bibliothèque.  
  
« Peut-être » soupira-t-il « Mais parfois je me demande comment elle fait pour le supporter »  
  
Tonks sourit en l'entendant dire cela.  
  
« Tu sais l'amour change beaucoup de choses. Et d'ailleurs, je te signale qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle ne lui parlait presque plus. »  
  
« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais bon on ne pourra pas le changer. Malheureusement » termina-t-il en poussant les portes de la salle où régnait Mme Pince.  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur une table isolée et Harry sortit ses devoirs de potion qu'il n'avait pas encore terminés, soupirant légèrement.  
  
« Pas content d'avoir continuer cette matière ? »  
  
« Oui et non mais je n'ai pas le choix »  
  
« Pour devenir auror c'est vrai »  
  
Devant le signe de tête négatif de Harry elle fut surprise et le montra par son expression. Elle sourit en comprenant la raison moins avouable il est vrai.  
  
« Tu voulais taquiner Rogue hein ? » murmura-t-elle en souriant.  
  
« Tu as deviné Dora » répondit-il doucement, voyant la bibliothécaire se diriger vers leur place.  
  
Le reste de la semaine passa calmement. Harry recommença à parler dès le mercredi à Ron après que celui-ci est fait le premier pas. Il pensa que Hermione devait être derrière lui ce qui était bien sûr le cas.  
  
La nouveauté de la semaine était la nouvelle agilité de Harry durant les cours. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa baguette, il passait l'essentiel de son temps libre aux ordres de Tonks qui le faisait pratiquer afin non seulement de se refaire des automatismes avec sa main gauche mais aussi afin qu'il puisse pratiquer les nouveaux sorts de l'année, fort chargé.  
  
Ce fut en cours de métamorphose et d'enchantement que les résultats furent les plus probants. Le moindre sort d'année inférieur qu'il exécutait était bien plus efficace. Il arrivait plus facilement à ses fins, ce qui lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait toujours eut des difficultés avec certains sorts. La concentration était en cause ainsi que la motivation. A cela venait s'ajouter sa baguette qu'il n'utilisait pas de façon correcte.  
  
« Et dire qu'il m'a fallut des jours de labeurs pour maîtriser le simple accio » se lamenta-t-il alors qu'il s'amusait à faire venir à lui des objets de toutes sortes sous les yeux amusés de Tonks et de Rémus.  
  
« Si j'avais utiliser ma baguette dès le début de cette façon, mes résultats auraient été bien meilleurs depuis le début » argumenta-t-il faisant rire les deux sorciers par ses plaintes.  
  
« Tu oublies le patronus. Malgré de mal utilisé il est vrai ta baguette, il a toujours été magnifique. Donc ta baguette n'est pas la seule en jeu » lui rappela Rémus  
  
Harry grogna devant cette affirmation juste de Rémus, comprenant que s'il était moins bon avant résultait de sa mauvaise concentration et une volonté moins forte.  
  
« Cela est loin à présent. J'ai la volonté et si je fais le vide, j'obtiens la concentration » se dit-il dans le néant qui lui servait d'esprit. Les autres occupants de sa tête, satisfait par cette certitude toute nouvellement acquise.  
  
« C'est quoi la suite à présent » demanda-t-il gaiement  
  
« Potion » répondit Tonks déjà amusé par la réaction immédiate de Harry.  
  
« Rien d'autre ? »  
  
« Si nous n'avons pas trouvé et même chercher de salle pour le groupe » dit- elle jouant avec ses cheveux qu'elle faisait changer de nuance entre différent ton de rose. .  
  
« Attendez le week-end pour faire cela. Tu as des devoirs importants à rendre cette semaine » leur ordonna Rémus, peu enclin il est vrai à les laisser vagabonder dans le château. Non seulement en tant que professeur il ne pouvait pas tolérer ce genre de comportement, et de plus, il s'inquiétait toujours pour la sécurité du garçon.  
  
« Il est plus judicieux d'explorer en journée qu'en nuit pour des raisons de facilité et de sécurité. » argumenta-t-il recevant après réflexion l'accord tacite des deux sorciers.  
  
Le dernier cours de la semaine arriva vite pour Harry. C'était celui qu'il attendait depuis des semaines presque. Il allait enfin pouvoir montrer les résultats de son travail conjugué à ceux de Katie et de Brenda.  
  
Ce fut donc durant un après-midi pluvieux, que les élèves du cours du professeur Hart, passèrent devant l'ensemble du groupe afin de montrer la rune qu'ils avaient étudiée et élaborée. Il va de soit que la tension dans les groupes était palpable, tant ce travail tenait à cœur le professeur et bien sûr les étudiants. Un mauvais résultat n'impliquait pas de rater l'ASPIC, mais en tout cas, pouvait impliquer une mauvaise appréciation du professeur sur le dosser scolaire des élèves. Dossier qui était fréquemment examiné pour les acceptations dans les différents instituts magiques, de formation ou non d'ailleurs.  
  
Afin de ne pas décourager les autres groupes, Célia consciente que le groupe de Harry avait un avantage certain sur les autres, décida de les faire passer en dernier. D'un côté, ils avaient la pression d'être les derniers, ce qui n'est pas aisé. De l'autre, les autres groupes n'avaient pas la tâche non plus de passer derrière eux. Le peu d'informations qu'elle avait récolté durant les semaines précédentes lui laissait présagé à un coup d'éclat de la part de Harry.  
  
« Contrairement à nos autres cours, vous allez exposer votre recherches bien entendu à la classe, mais aussi à plusieurs autres personnes. C'est pourquoi, nous allons aller dans la grande salle afin d'être plus à l'aise »  
  
L'annonce eut un effet assez dévastateur sur beaucoup d'élèves. Le fait d'exposer devant un ensemble de personne était difficile pour certain. Alors le fait d'exposer devant d'autres personnes étrangères qui plus est n'était pas rassurant   
  
Harry assis à côté de ses deux équipières, pris la chose plus avec philosophie. L'annonce ne l'émut pas en tout cas extérieurement ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer les deux filles. Si Harry restait confiant, alors tout se passerait normalement. Le problème étant que Harry n'était pas confiant du tout. Son masque d'assurance qu'il arborait parvenait à convaincre tout le monde, mais pour lui c'était loin d'être le cas.  
  
Les étudiants entrèrent donc dans la grande salle, et furent surpris de ce qui s'y trouvait devant leurs yeux ébahis.  
  
Les 4 grandes tables n'étaient plus en place, tout comme celle des professeurs. A la place de celle-ci, une table d'allure plus modeste en taille trônait, 3 chaises se trouvant installées sur le côté.  
  
Devant la table, suffisamment de chaises étaient installées pour que presque l'intégralité du personnel et élèves de Poudlard puissent assister aux démonstrations. Comprenant cela, les étudiants toujours derrière leur professeur sentirent un stress bien connu les envahir avec différentes forces. Harry lui-même se raidit. Il détestait être mis en avant contrairement à son père, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir effectuer au cours de l'après-midi.  
  
Ils venaient tous de s'installer dans les premiers rangs, lorsque la pression augmenta encore d'un cran avec l'arrivé dans la grande salle de plusieurs personnes connues par les élèves, synonyme de pression encore plus grande.  
  
Venait de passer par les portes, accompagné par Dumbledore tout souriant de les revoir. Le professeur Marchebank accompagné de plusieurs de ses collègues de l'Académie des Examinateurs souriait en réponse aux paroles de bienvenu du directeur.  
  
« Content de vous revoir Albus et merci pour cette invitation à cette démonstration » déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du premier rang place qui leur était réservé.  
  
« C'est normal voyons. Et d'ailleurs, cela s'inscrit parfaitement dans la logique si nous voulons re dynamiser la formation des runes dans notre pays. Matière que les autres écoles n'ont pas arrêté d'enseigner » termina- t-il plus tristement et très sérieusement.  
  
« Vous avez raison Albus » s'écria le professeur Tofty. « Les directives du ministère ont bien trop longtemps suivit des idées absurdes. On ne peut pas décider de façon si cavalière quelle matière est utile d'enseigner ou non. Malgré des temps difficiles, l'enseignement doit toujours rester primordial, et surtout pas être pris en otage par les délires paranoïaques et de pouvoirs de certaines personnes du ministère. »  
  
Certains de ses collègues ne semblaient pas tout à fait d'accords avec lui, à moins qu'ils fussent trop sous le choc de ses paroles véridiques pour parler.  
  
Harry satisfait par ses paroles ne suivit pas le reste de la discussion, occupé à parler avec ses deux équipières qui semblaient moins confiante que lui. Ils travaillaient en équipe et devait donc les rassurer.  
  
Ce fut en vérité à 2 heures passé que le premier groupe se présenta devant les professeurs présents, les membres du comité d'examinateur, ainsi que diverses autres personnes, représentant le ministère et vraisemblablement l'immonde conseil d'administration comme le surnommait Harry. Des élèves étaient aussi présent, essentiellement des dernières années qui n'avaient plus courts. Harry savait que le nombre d'élèves présent allait sûrement augmenter rapidement, les cours pour la plupart des années se terminant plus tôt le vendredi. Il espérait surtout voir des amis dans l'assistance. Il comptait déjà sur Tonks qui n'attendait plus à ses côtés mais présente tout au bout du premier rang en compagnie de Maugrey et de Hagrid. Il se doutait aussi que Rémus ne manquerait pas de voir sa prestation intéressé également par les travaux de Harry. Il espérait également voir ses amis de Gryffondor et deux en particulier. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était les réactions parfois imprévisibles de Ron qu'il suspectait toujours un peu de lui en vouloir encore. Il avait vraiment un problème pour ravaler un peu sa fierté vraiment mal placée.  
  
« On verra bien s'il viendront après leur dernier cours » soupira-t-il après avoir regarder derrière lui dans la salle qui était présent.  
  
« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Katie inquiète à ses côtés.  
  
« Non c'est rien » avant de lui sourire pour la rassurer et lui rendre confiance « Tout va bien se passer. On est parfaitement au point. On domine notre sujet qui est à la fois intéressant et spectaculaire » ces paroles bien pesé firent leur effet, et la Gryffondor se détendit.  
  
« Tant qu'il reste confiant, tout ira bien » pensa-t-elle avant d'échanger un sourire avec lui et avec Brenda qui les écoutait.  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le début de la prestation commença avec le premier groupe composé de Poufsoufles.  
  
Les groupes passèrent les uns la suite des autres, avec des pauses permettant l'installation des élèves et les commentaires entre eux des professeurs, souvent vraiment surpris par les prestations.  
  
« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des élèves puissent obtenir des runes aussi élaborées après seulement deux mois d'études » avoua le professeur Marchebank à la suite d'une prestation très bien faite et complète des Serdaigles. Ils avaient fait une rune de protection assez ingénieuse et facile d'utilisation.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec vous » clama Albus « Je pense vraiment que cette matière est suffisamment intéressante pour être pleinement étudié »  
  
« Une question Albus ? »  
  
« Bien sûr allez-y » répondit le directeur souriant en tournant la tête vers le professeur Tofty  
  
« M. Potter fait partit de cette classe, pourtant si je m'en souviens bien, il est en 6ème année non ? »  
  
Albus parut perplexe puis se rappelant quelque chose répondit.  
  
« Comme vous l'avez constaté lors de son BUSE de DCFM, M. Potter est doué, très doué même. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandée à ce qu'il puisse bénéficier d'une dérogation spéciale afin de participer à ce cours. Selon le professeur Hart, c'est même le meilleur du cours » se plait-il à annoncer  
  
« Très bien, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il nous a préparé » répliqua avec enthousiasme le professeur Tofty en se frottant les mains d'envie.  
  
Des soupires d'exaspération se firent entendre autour d'eux, mais Tofty n'en avait que faire. Il était persuadé que Harry allait faire quelque chose de grand.  
  
Les autres groupes qui suivirent, présentèrent des runes de protection également. Normal dans la mesure, où la majorité des runes étudiées en cours et même dans les livres étaient de ce style.  
  
A chaque nouvelle rune, les professeurs étaient enchantés comme la majorité de la salle. Il y avait toujours des rabat-joie style Serpentards pour ne jamais être satisfait. Néanmoins, un des sorciers invité ne semblait pas également très surpris et enthousiaste devant les différentes prestations. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil au professeur Hart qui était assise au côté de Albus et du professeur Marchebank. Comme instigatrice de cet évènement, elle était au centre des intentions tout comme ses élèves qui la rendait fière par le travail qu'ils avaient tous fournit.  
  
Bientôt tous les groupes furent passés et ce fut donc autour de celui de Harry d'y aller.  
  
« Bell, Maxwell et Potter. A vous de jouer » déclara Célia alors que le groupe précédent retournait à leur place, content que l'épreuve soit enfin terminée.  
  
Harry en compagnie des deux filles, se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table. Ils s'y installèrent tranquillement en essayant de faire abstraction de la présence des sorciers dans la grande salle. Comme à chaque fois, les spectateurs se taisaient dès l'arrivé des élèves. Néanmoins, des murmures persistèrent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lança son regard dans la salle, faisant taire les Serpentards également.  
  
Harry se tourna vers ses deux partenaires, qui lui firent un signe de tête en souriant faiblement. Ils avaient tous les trois besoin d'encouragement. Bien remonté par ses encouragements, ils prirent placent à la table devant les élèves et professeurs, et sous les regards de ses amis, Katie fut la première à prendre la parole.  
  
« Bonjour à tous. » commença-t-elle son regard se portant vers les Gryffondors afin de prendre confiance.  
  
« La première chose que nous pouvons vous dire, c'est que contrairement aux autres groupes, la rune que nous allons vous présenter est une rune non de protection mais une rune qui pourrait être caractérisée comme une rune d'attaque. »  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un signe de tête. Puis revenant vers l'assemblé, continua.  
  
« Comme Harry va vous le montrer, notre rune est différente des autres »  
  
A ce moment, Harry utilisa un wingardium léviosa sur la plaque en pierre qui se trouvait sous la table à l'abri des regards. Il la fit s'élever et la posa délicatement sur la table.  
  
« Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons utilisé une matière résistante car lors de son activation notre rune est disons le, assez destructrice pour son support. »  
  
Elle regarda à nouveau vers Harry et Brenda puis reprit alors que Harry toujours à l'aide du même sort, faisait léviter la plaque, la retournant afin que tous puisse voir la rune en elle-même.  
  
« La rune a été inscrit au cœur même de la pierre. Nous l'avons sculpté à l'aide du sort sculpto utiliser chez les tailleurs de pierre et les bâtisseurs. »  
  
Entendant des murmures parmi certains professeurs qui semblaient connaître également les runes elle expliqua la raison de cela.  
  
« Contrairement aux sorciers batisseurs qui utilisent des runes de protections dans les maisons, nous avons préféré sculpter la pierre a lieu d'insérer la rune dans celle-ci. C'est certes moins esthétique, mais cela permet de limiter les désagréments lors de l'activation de la rune. »  
  
« Ce que veut dire Katie, c'est que si cette rune comme celles de protection étaient inscrites à l'intérieur même d'un mur, son activation détruirait le dit mur. Et cela serait assez ennuyeux pour les occupants » continua Brenda un air amusé dans ses paroles. Son ton fit sourire l'assistance devant cette réponse amusante dans sa simplicité mais totalement véridique.  
  
Alors que le tour de Harry à prendre la parole arrivait, la grande salle était alors remplie par un grand nombre des ses condisciples. Presque l'ensemble des élèves des 3 dernières années était maintenant présent, la plupart attendant ce que le survivant allait dire. Il remarqua avec plaisir que Rémus était à présent là, assis à côté de Tonks et de Hagrid et l'encourageait du regard comme les deux autres sorciers. Son regard de marbre se déplaça dans la pièce lui permettant de reconnaître les visages familiers de ses amis de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione et l'ensemble des élèves de sa maison et de son année étaient aussi là et le regardaient comme suspendu à ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
Il allait commencer à parler, surmontant en cela son anxiété qui ne diminuait à peine avec la présence de ses amis et condisciples. Puis soudain un évènement étrange se produisit. Il était là, devant une partie de l'école, la bouche ouverte et aucun son ne voulait sortir.  
  
Katie et Brenda se regardèrent pétrifiés par l'immobilisme de Harry qui était tout d'un coup plus du tout serein. Tonks et Rémus se doutaient qu'il n'était pas à l'aise priaient pour qu'il se reprenne alors que l'ensemble des professeurs et des illustres visiteurs attendaient la suite, leur expression à tous clairement représenté sur leur visage.  
  
Déjà, plusieurs élèves souriaient, Malfoy en tête.  
  
Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé ou émis le moindre mot, quand par chance, le Serpentard fit une chose qui réveilla Harry. Ou plus précisément une partie de Harry.  
  
« Vous devriez le changer avant que nous mourrions tous de faim » ria-t-il faisant se gausser ses camarades de maison et recevoir des regards noirs de la part des autres élèves qu'il ignora trop content de lui. Il allait asséner une nouvelle parole quand Harry émis le premier son.  
  
Quelque part dans l'esprit torturer du héros.  
  
« Il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut qu'il réagisse et vite » se plaignit une voix  
  
« Et tu veux faire quoi ? Les faire mourir de rire en leur faisant une farce ! » Demanda une voix plus sèche et plus froide.  
  
Alors que les deux entités se faisaient à nouveau face comme plusieurs fois dans la même journée, le troisième larron les calma directe.  
  
« Calme tous les deux c'est moi qui y va » devant la détermination des mots, les deux se turent comme le quatrième qui dans l'ombre ne disait rien comme à son habitude.  
  
« Quand mini fouine aura terminer de conter ses inepties, je vous montrerai de quoi un Potter est capable quand on le laisse s'amuser » proclama Harry d'une voix fluide et empreint d'une grande confiance en lui.  
  
Devant cette réplique, Malfoy voulu répliquer, mais devant le regard glacé du Gryffondor il se retint.  
  
« Bien maintenant que j'ai l'intention de tous, je vais terminer cet exposé et vous montrer de quoi est capable cette rune »  
  
Sentant tous les sorciers intrigués par son comportement, il leur fit un sourire amusé tout en continuant.  
  
« Les runes d'attaques doivent avoir un haut niveau de magie pour donner un avantage lors de leur utilisation. Cela explique en partie le pourquoi de leur non-utilisation de façon courante. Seul des sorciers ayant des capacités magiques élevés peuvent se permettre de les utiliser » il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers plusieurs Serpentards qui n'apprécièrent pas l'argument du jeune homme.  
  
« Cette rune est basée comme vous l'a expliqué Mlle Maxwell sur la rune représentant le feu. Selon l'intensité de la magie utilisée lors de l'investissement de celle-ci par le sorcier, elle est plus ou moins dangereuse. A l'heure actuelle, elle n'est pas investie en magie. En tout cas pas suffisamment pour être activé. Le professeur Hart préférant que nous le fassions que maintenant pour des raisons logiques de sécurité. Et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire à présent. »  
  
Il se retourna vers ses deux collègues, qui lui firent un signe de tête, prouvant qu'elles étaient prêtes, et positionna sa baguette sur la rune tout comme elle.  
  
Un silence de mort plongea la salle dans un bourdonnement, provenant des 3 élèves qui investissait la rune de leur magie, l'abreuvant de pouvoir. La rune comme le pensait Harry nécessitait beaucoup de magie pour fonctionner de façon correcte. Un sorcier confirmé pourrait le faire relativement aisément s'il connaissait la marche à suivre. Il aurait sûrement facilement fait lui-même, mais cela aurait trop intrigué certains sorciers. De plus, il était aussi normal que les deux filles participent tout comme lui. Néanmoins, cela ne priva pas Harry d'utiliser autant de magie qu'il aurait investit la rune s'il avait été seul. Il souhaitait dès le début que le résultat soit imposant et comme il le souhaitait ce fût évidemment le cas.  
  
« Maintenant que la rune est complète magiquement parlant, nous allons pouvoir vous faire une démonstration de sa puissance et de son efficacité. » dit-il toujours plus confiant en se redressant devant son public qui attendait ardemment la suite des évènements.  
  
Harry scruta une nouvelle fois la salle, devinant les pensés de certains, désirant qu'il se plante complètement, humiliation devant toute l'école. Malheureusement, cela ne fut bien sûr pas le cas.  
  
Harry adressa un sourire à Katie et à Brenda qui étaient nerveuses, espérant que leur rune fonctionne correctement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais utilisé en lui donnant autant de puissance et redoutait un résultat désastreux. Voyant que les professeurs s'impatientaient, il ordonna d'un signe de tête aux deux filles de se reculé, ce qu'elles firent et levèrent leur baguette. Elles devaient être prêtes à utiliser le sort aqua au cas où le feu deviendrait incontrôlable et donc dangereux.  
  
Harry toujours aussi serein, leva sa baguette, et lança un sort sur la pierre qui eut pour effet de mettre en action la rune. Elle se mit à briller fortement, puis soudain, la lumière changea de couleur, prenant un ton orangé, et les flammes naquirent aussitôt, recouvrant la pierre, sortant de la rune elle-même. Les flammes s'élevaient par la rune avant d'augmenter en largeur et bien sûr en hauteur. Les flammes atteignaient près de 5 mètres de hauteur, et à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, la température devait vraiment être très élevée. D'ailleurs, plusieurs sorciers surpris par la hauteur et la chaleur des flammes eurent un mouvement de recul, tout à fait naturel dans ces circonstances.  
  
Au premier rang, les professeurs regardaient cela, avec grand intérêt. Dumbledore souriait content que sa décision de permettre à Harry de participer à ce cours fut judicieuse. Même s'il était conscient que la situation était délicate, il était fier de son élève. Malheureusement celui- ci refusait de lui parler en tout cas de façon confiante et sincère.  
  
Harry contemplait les flammes qui grandissaient toujours un peu par inermitence, et alors qu'il sentait les sorciers devant lui vraiment époustouflés, décida qu'il était temps de leur montrer une seconde chose qui était importante dans la conception de ce genre de rune. Un élément qui avait conduit à de nombreux accidents lors de leur utilisation.  
  
Il sourit sachant qu'il allait jouer avec eux, d'un habile raclement de la gorge, attira leur attention.  
  
« Je dois aussi prévenir les personnes qui voudraient utiliser ce genre de rune, qu'il ne faut pas agir à la légère comme ceci » les prévint-il avant de glisser et de tomber en plein sur les flammes, son torse rentrant en contact avec la rune elle-même.  
  
Un hoquet de frayeur parcouru la grande salle, tous les yeux étant braquer sur Harry toujours sur la pierre, les flammes le recouvrant en partie et atteignant des largeurs encore plus grande, faisant reculer les professeurs qui s'étaient levés dans la seconde qui avait suivit la chute de Harry. Katie et Brenda étaient comme pétrifiées ne sachant quoi dire. Seuls Dumbledore et un sorcier se trouvant non loin de Célia ne semblait pas outre mesure inquiet. Ils avaient raisons de ne pas l'être, car alors que des cris se répandaient dans la salle, la voix de Harry toujours aussi confiante les rassura.  
  
« Contrairement à la majorité de sorciers qui ceux sont fait griller d'une façon similaire, cela ne peut pas arriver avec cette rune, car elle ne me fait aucun mal. » il se redressa entièrement et regarda ses professeurs et condisciples amusé par leur réaction.  
  
« Tout comme les flammes des poudres à cheminette, ces flammes ne me font pas le moindre mal. Ou plus précisément, ne font pas le moindre mal à celui ou ceux dans notre cas qui lui ont donné vie. Afin de palier le problème de me faire blesser par inadvertance par cette rune, nous lui avons incorporé, une protection qui nous permet de ne pas craindre d'accident regrettable. »  
  
Il sortit alors des flammes, et tous purent constater qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de brûlures sur lui ou ses vêtements.  
  
« Comme vous voyez, je ne suis pas un kamikaze. Contrairement à un grand nombre de sorciers avant nous, nous avons prit nos précautions afin de pouvoir utiliser cette rune en toute sécurité. Grâce à elle, nous n'avons plus le principal désagrément résultant de l'utilisation des sorts d'attaque. » En disant cela, il regarda les professeurs et en particulier Célia qui d'après son teint se remettait tout juste d'une forte émotion. Comprenant qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin, il grimaça et préféra battre en retraite plutôt que d'affronter les regards de Tonks et Rémus qui ne devaient pas apprécier l'humour du garçon.  
  
« J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite démonstration, et que la continuité du cours du professeur Hart sera possible pour les prochaines années. »  
  
Sur cette dernière phrase, Harry d'un mouvement de baguette, fit cesser la rune de fonctionner. Le feu disparut d'un coup mais une faible lueur persista sur la rune, prouvant qu'elle était toujours en activité. Il se tourna vers les deux filles qui soupirèrent.  
  
« C'est enfin terminé » souffla Brenda  
  
« Je ne suis certaine de cela » dit Katie comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure en voyant arrivé au pas de charge Tonks et Rémus  
  
« Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure et pour être honnête, je crois que tu le mérite, après ce que tu nous as fait subir »la taquina Brenda, sérieuse.  
  
Elle et Katie avaient étaient alarmées par le faux accident de Harry. Elles étaient encore trop choquées pour le réprimander elle-même.  
  
« Harry James Potter mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête » s'écria Tonks, faisant se retourner plusieurs sorciers.  
  
« Calme toi Tonks, il était conscient des risques » la rassura Rémus « En tout cas je l'espère pour lui » son ton prenant alors un ton plus tranchant.  
  
« Primo je connaissais les risques. » commença-t-il  
  
« Secundo, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler et tertio je besoin de m'asseoir » termina-t-il sa dernière phrase dans un murmure avant de presque tomber à terre. Cela aurait été le cas si Rémus ne m'avait pas retenu. Il aida ensuite à s'asseoir, devinant que le garçon était exténué. C'était le cas.  
  
« Repose toi, tu as donné beaucoup d'effort aujourd'hui » le réconforta Rémus voulant lui faire oublier les derniers propos plus violent.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée que ça que de me laisser guider de la sorte. Mais... enfin bon » préféra-t-il s'arrêter la présence des deux filles le gênant dans sa discussion.  
  
« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de le ramener dans sa chambre » proposa Tonks avant que l'une d'elle ou un professeur les questionne sur l'état de fatigue qui était apparu de façon si soudaine chez Harry, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il était encore en forme.  
  
Heureusement, la grande salle s'était vidée rapidement et seulement peu de personne ne virent Harry dans cet état.  
  
Célia comprenant qu'il fallait dire quelque chose quand elle comprit qu'il se passait un élément imprévu, avertit les professeurs que Harry devait avoir donné trop de puissance pour faire fonctionner la rune et qu'il ressentait à présent le contre coup. Cette excuse sembla fonctionner en tout cas chez la majorité des sorciers présents, et Harry put quitter la salle en toute quiétude afin de retrouver des forces dans sa chambre.  
  
Quand il fut couché, Rémus et Tonks discutèrent un peu sur les évènements de la journée.  
  
« C'est la première fois que Adam marque de sa présence Harry avec une telle puissance»  
  
Rémus la regarda, lui aussi avait compris qu'il était dans quelque chose dans le comportement de Harry.  
  
« C'est vrai. C'est par son influence que Harry était aussi confiant en lui. Remarque, le Harry qui était avec nous à Halloween était tout aussi confiant. »  
  
« C'est vrai. Il avait la confiance des gens qui connaissent leurs capacités mais aussi leurs défauts » elle sourit en pensant à cette soirée.  
  
« Tu sais, on devrait lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette soirée. Il a peut-être oublié certains détails mais je pense que cela lui reviendra » tenta Rémus avec un sourire lui aussi.  
  
« Si tu veux qu'il se sente gêné tu peux lui dire mais ne compte pas sur moi » trancha-t-elle.  
  
« Danser sur une table et tomber à la renverse n'est pas très gênant en tout cas pour moi. A moins que tu penses à autre chose ? » La questionna-t- il attendant avec enthousiasme sa réaction.  
  
L'auror cacha son léger trouble d'un non de la tête qui ne convainc pas Rémus, qui préféra laisser tomber.  
  
« Tu as peut-être raison. Mais je doute qu'il ne l'apprenne pas un jour »  
  
Tonks cette fois lui fit un oui de la tête consciente qu'il disait vrai. 


	29. Souvenirs et nouvelles tâches

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : Content de te revoir parmi nous. Cela faisait en effet longtemps que je n'avais plus de nouvelle. 7 chapitres d'affilés, cela doit prendre du temps non. Je suis content que les chapitres continuent à te plaire. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que celui-ci te plaira aussi. L'idée de Harry dansant sur une table me fait vraiment rire.  
  
Daranee : Ce n'est pas grave, il y a toujours des problèmes avec les reviews sur ff.net. Je ne quitte pas ce chemin.  
  
Céline.s : Je crois que tu vas avoir la réponse à cette question dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas énorme. C'est vrai que Harry c'est bien amusé à effrayé toute la salle, il faut bien donné un peu d'animation à Poudlard. Pas d'inquiétude pour Drago, le ridiculiser fait toujours partit de mes plans. Si cela est fait trop souvent, ce n'est plus aussi marrant.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, j'espère que celui- ci te plaira également.  
  
Steph46 : Content que cela te plaise. Ce que tu dis est vrai, ça ne prend même 5 minutes pour laisser une review et ça fait toujours plaisir. Mais bon tout le monde ne le fait pas. L'important est d'en n'avoir au moins quelques une histoire de savoir qu'on est au moins lu.  
  
Arathorn : Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se dérouleront à partir de maintenant. Je pense quez Voldemort va bientôt passer à l'attaque en autre. Harry réserve encore des surprises à ses amis.  
  
Popov : Tu va avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Ce qu'il faut savoir maintenant c'est qui, qui en a profité réellement ?  
  
Onarluca : Content que cette fic te plaise, et de te compter parmi les lecteurs. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ainsi qu'à tout le monde.  
  
Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ainsi qu'à l'ensemble de mes reviewers.  
  
Merci également à Obal ma correctrice qui passe derrière moi.  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre où enfin vous allez avoir la vérité sur la soirée de Halloween. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attend ce moment.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou un avis, un conseil ou autre chose, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.  
  
A la prochaine  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 29 : Souvenirs et nouvelles tâches  
  
En fin de compte, Harry dormit presque aussi longtemps que l'avait prévu Rémus et Tonks. Lorsqu'il se réveilla légèrement groggy, midi était passé, et un timide soleil était visible par la fenêtre. Il se leva frais et dispos et trouva Tonks tranquillement affalée sur l'un des canapés, un livre de défense à la main. En entendant des pas, elle releva les yeux et sourit au dormeur.  
  
« La belle au bois dormant est enfin debout » le taquina-t-elle, en se levant aussi et allant vers la table se servir une tasse de thé.  
  
«Viens t'asseoir, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi » lui conseilla-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table où le nécessaire pour se restaurer était déposé.  
  
« Tu as raison » répondit-il avec un bâillement avant de s'asseoir.  
  
Il accepta volontiers la tasse qu'elle lui tendait ainsi que plusieurs toasts. Après s'être restauré dans le silence, et ayant remarqué l'absence de Rémus, il lui parla enfin.  
  
« Le match a commencé je suppose »  
  
« Oui, juste avant que tu ne te lèves. Rémus est dans le stade. Il participe à la sécurité des élèves. » Lui expliqua-t-elle  
  
« Désolé si tu loupes le match de ta maison. Je sais que tu aimes tout comme moi le quidditch » dit-il visiblement désolé pour elle mais aussi pour lui.  
  
« Tu nous as fait une belle peur hier. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer » le prévint-elle, une colère à peine contrôlée remontant sur son visage. Il la regarda surpris un moment, puis amusé par son amie. Il se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'elle s'était fait du mauvais sang pour lui, et redouta tout d'un coup la réaction de Rémus lors de son retour.  
  
Comprenant au teint légèrement inquiet du jeune homme à quoi il pensait, elle sourit d'autant plus qu'au fond de elle-même elle préférait voir Harry réagir de la sorte que de rester de marbre.  
  
« Il ne mord pas. Sauf les nuits de pleine lune, mais la prochaine est encore loin » rajouta-t-elle, faisant grimacer Harry.  
  
« Il prend ma sécurité trop à cœur » soupira-t-il  
  
« Attend de voir de quoi je suis capable avant de te plaindre. Contrairement à ce que j'ai laissé voir en différentes occasions, je peux bien être plus mère poule que lui » déclara-t-elle fièrement, faisant apparaître un sourire amusé sur le visage de Harry  
  
« Mère poule ! » répéta-t-il vraiment amusé, avant de commencer à rire tous les deux.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient déjà, si bien que lorsque Rémus revint, les Serdaigles ayant battu les Poufsouffles, il ne trouva personne.  
  
« Au moins Tonks est avec lui et le contrôlera un tant soit peu » essaya-t- il de se rassurer mais sans succès.  
  
Au même instant à un endroit peu fréquenté du château, deux personnes avançaient tranquillement sans se soucier d'être observé, par les portraits et les fantômes qu'ils rencontrèrent durant leur recherche. Car oui ils faisaient une recherche. Ils cherchaient un endroit susceptible de leur convenir pour l'AD quel que soit son nouveau nom.  
  
« Tu crois pouvoir trouver la meilleure salle dans ce coin » demanda Tonks sceptique, en reconnaissant un couloir contentant pour la plupart des vieilles salles de cours inoccupées ou servant de remise.  
  
« Oui, d'ailleurs tu crois toujours en moi ? »  
  
Devant le temps avant la réponse, Harry aurait pu n'être pas certain de la réponse, mais il savait que c'était le cas.  
  
« Bien sûr je te crois. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir »le rassura-t- elle.  
  
« Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons essayer tout de suite » en s'arrêtant et en ouvrant la première porte qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
Une faible lumière passant par les petites fenêtres éclairait la salle qui était comme une ancienne salle de cours abandonnée pour des raisons diverses et bien sûres inconnues.  
  
«Hmm » fit légèrement de dégoût Tonks en voyant les tonnes de poussière recouvrant les tables et chaises meublant la pièce.  
  
« Heureusement que ma mère ne voit pas cela. Elle ne le supporterait pas » avoua-t-elle  
  
«Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pour toi ? » la question toute anodine fit sourire Tonks.  
  
« Tu me connais. Je tiens de mon père en ce domaine comme je t'en avais prévenu il y a longtemps maintenant »  
  
« Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Ce fait partit de ton charme » dit-il d'une voix plus douce, enjôleur.  
  
Elle le regarda sans savoir comment réagir à cet aveu qui l'aurait fait rougir, sans sa capacité de métamorphmage.  
  
« Vous êtes bien téméraire aujourd'hui M. Potter ! » commenta-t-elle désirant voir vers où il voulait la mener.  
  
« Je fais juste une observation rapide et sincère de ce que je ressens. C'est tout » rentra-t-il dans son jeu, un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage.  
  
« Je crois que ici sera parfait » continua-t-il préférant ne pas laisser le temps à Tonks de réagir. Ses paroles l'avaient étonné lui-même. Il n'était pas habitué à parler de la sorte. En y repensant, il suspectait l'un des autres de l'influencer d'une manière ou du notre.  
  
« Tu ne veux pas voir si, nous ne trouvons pas une autre salle un peu plus » proposa-t-elle en faisant des gestes avec ses mains sous-entendant que cette salle n'était peut-être pas la plus adaptée.  
  
« Non. Ce sera parfait après un petit rajout en matériel et en sorts de protection histoire d'être un peu tranquille »  
  
« Et un bon nettoyage » rajouta-t-elle.  
  
« C'est vrai. Je demanderais bien à Dobby mais si Hermione l'apprend elle risquerait de m'étrangler » ses mains sur sa gorge accompagnant ses paroles.  
  
« Toujours à défendre des nobles causes. Elle est comme cela»  
  
« Toi aussi tu es comme elle, à défendre les plus faibles. Tu tiens cela de ta mère si je ne m'abuse ! » Lui assura-t-elle  
  
« Oui, ... et j'en suis fière. Néanmoins je pense vraiment que Hermione fait fausse route. Les elfes de maison doivent vouloir changer seuls et non être forcés à le faire par les sorciers. » Les idées fantaisistes de Hermione lui revenant en tête.  
  
« C'est amusant de voir que malgré cette perfection, elle se laisse tellement emporter par ses convictions que j'approuve totalement qu'elle détruise elle-même tous ses chances d'aboutir. »  
  
Voyant que Tonks ne comprenait pas réellement ses paroles il expliqua plus clairement avec un exemple son point de vue.  
  
« L'année dernière elle s'est " amusé " à faire des vêtements pour les elfes et à les déciminer dans notre salle commune. » commença-t-il  
  
« Une idée intelligente » fit Tonks  
  
« Oui, mais les elfes l'ont mal pris. En cachant les vêtements elle comptait que les elfes les prennent pour eux. Malheureusement, ils ont pensé qu'elle voulait les obliger à les prendre et ainsi devenir libre et à cause de cela, ils ont tous arrêtés de travailler dans la salle commune de peur d'être obliger d'en prendre un. En fin de compte, le seul résultat a été que Dobby était le seul elfe à travailler dans notre salle commune durant des mois. » Il s'arrêta désirant donner plus d'impact à sa conclusion « Et dire qu'elle veut aider les elfes, imagine donc ce qu'elle ferait si elle voulait leur nuire » termina-t-il en se moqua ouvertement à son amie qui n'était pas là pour se défendre.  
  
« C'est méchant ce que tu dis là » désapprouva l'aurore, un sourire éloquent sur le visage.  
  
« Ils te manquent hein, Ron et Hermione ? » l'interrogea-t-elle connaissant fort bien la réponse.  
  
Harry lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête, conscient lui-même que le temps de son retour auprès de ses amis était enfin arrivé.  
  
« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
« Bien sûr que tu peux »  
  
«Tu sais, la soirée aux Catacombes est encore floue dans ma tête, et je comptais juste sur toi afin de vérifier deux trois petites choses »l'interrogea-t-il son regard l'observant, voyant bien l'attitude de l'aurore.  
  
« Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas très bien moi-même » fit-elle en riant un peu « J'étais rapidement dans le même état que toi alors. Mais si je peux t'aider, compte sur moi »  
  
« Très bien. Pour être honnête je me rappelle assez bien notre début de soirée, notre arrivé là-bas, et les paroles que nous avons échangées. Par contre, c'est dès le second ou le troisième verre, que cela devient trouble dans mon esprit et.... Et en vérité, hormis deux sensations assez différentes, je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre. » Termina-t-il par avouer, le visage vers le seul, un peu honteux par son comportement.  
  
« J'aurai du m'arrêter avant mais ... »  
  
« C'est du passé et il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme » le coupa-t-elle, comprenant le malaise du garçon à s'être laisser emporter par l'esprit festif autour d'eux.  
  
« Tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer Harry. Rémus ou moi devions t'empêcher de consommer les baisers de la mort et nous ne l'avons pas fait ou en tout cas trop tardivement »  
  
« Cela aussi vaut pour toi non ? » la taquina-t-il  
  
« Oui c'est vrai. Mais revenons sur toi. De quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ? » Demanda-t-elle soucieuse pour plusieurs raison.  
  
« Comme je te l'ai dit, de deux choses. La première une douleur et la seconde, bien plus belle. Une sensation de... plaisir » annonça-t-il rougissant en disant cela. « Personnellement je pense que j'ai embrassé ou été embrassé et que cette sensation semble se réveiller à présent » continua-t-il rapidement, la rougeur de ses joues trahissant ses émotions en ce moment  
  
« Ok, très bien. Je crois que je peux t'aider » dit-elle amusée de le voir réagir de la sorte. On était bien loin de ce que sa mère lui avait raconté sur l'attitude de James Potter dans ce genre de situation.  
  
« Tout d'abord sache que moi non plus je ne me souviens pas précisément de tout. Mais je sais de quoi tu veux parler quand tu parles de ces deux souvenirs. » Commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables ne voulant pas rester debout. Harry limitant en même temps qu'elle.  
  
« Après plusieurs verres, nous sommes allés danser tous les 4. Puis en ayant assez, nous nous sommes arrêtés et nous avons rejoint la table à laquelle nous étions installés en début de soirée. »  
  
« Je me souviens à peu près de cela mais après c'est flou »  
  
« Parfait. Je pense que tout te reviendra assez rapidement » ce qui le rassura contrairement à elle.  
  
« La soirée se déroulant et l'ambiance devenant plus intense, tu as eu envie d'imiter certains de nos voisins, et sans que l'on ne puisse t'arrêter, tu étais sur la table à danser. »  
  
Elle sourit en le voyant soupirer en imaginant la scène et continua.  
  
« Et laisse moi deviner, je suis tombé de la table hein ? »  
  
Elle se sentit plus troublé et lui avoua la vérité.  
  
« Oui. Mais on est tombé de la table. »  
  
« C'est qui le on en question ? »  
  
« Nous deux » répondit lugubrement redoutant ce qu'elle avouait, à croire que c'était une faute impardonnable.  
  
« J'étais tout comme toi, plus vraiment moi-même et quand tu as commencé à danser, je t'ai rejoins presque aussitôt. Et après plusieurs minutes, on a augmenté un peu plus le rythme et on a renversé la table et nous sommes tombés. C'est de ça que ta tête s'est sûrement souvenu. »  
  
Elle hésitait longuement avant de lui dire la vérité, mais pensais qu'elle lui devait bien cela. Elle devait bien être sincère si elle désirait qu'il le soit également. Elle regarda dans sa direction, ses yeux contemplant les fenêtres durant ses explications. Contre toute attente, il souriait. Il ne semblait pas être offusqué plus que cela par ces informations.  
  
Elle fut d'ailleurs pleinement rassurée quand il lui dit.  
  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est affligeant. Nous nous sommes justes laissés emporter par l'euphorie du moment »  
  
Cette affirmation termina de la convaincre dans sa pensée de répondre à ses questions.  
  
« Oui et de plus, personne nous a reconnu donc de ce côté, nous sommes tranquilles. » lui certifia-t-elle.  
  
« Et pour le second souvenir, tu as une idée de ce qui c'est produit »  
  
Son visage se gela d'un coup se rappelant des paroles de Harry. Heureusement pour elle, il ne remarqua pas son malaise.  
  
« C'est assez flou pour moi aussi, mais je me souviens par contre que suite à notre accident, nous avons continué à danser sur la piste cette fois. Je me rappelle aussi être retourné au bar prendre deux autres verres, verres que Célia m'a retiré des mains dans la foulé. Je crois qu'elle m'a sermonné un peu, me disant que nous avions trop bu et quand nous sommes revenus à notre table, nous avons alors vu que tu étais entrain d'embrasser ou d'être embrassé je ne sais pas vraiment. En tout cas, quand vous sous êtes arrêtés, Rémus t'a ramené avec nous à la table et nous sommes partit quelques minutes plus tard. Ensuite, je ne sais plus vraiment, mais toi comme moi nous nous sommes réveillés dans nos chambres » elle termina de parler de ses souvenirs en riant quelques peu. « Je penses que Célia et Rémus nous ont fait la morale, en tout cas à moi c'est certain, mais je ne me souviens pas, et pour être franc c'est aussi bien »  
  
« Je crois que tu as raison. Je crois que Rémus a toujours été un peu rabat- joie » précisa-t-il d'une voix assuré en riant lui aussi.  
  
« C'est vrai. Il l'est un peu mais cela fait partit intégrante de lui. C'est un ensemble » le défendit-il tout en riant en même temps.  
  
Ils rirent de la sorte quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur calme et de réorienter la discussion.  
  
« Pour être franc, j'ai une autre chose à de demander encore » dit-il son attitude trahissant son sérieux. « Je me rappelle d'une autre chose que je n'avais pas identifié mais qui va de paire avec tes explications. Comme je ne suis pas un spécialiste de ce genre de chose, je préfère demander conseil. » Termina-t-il le sérieux étant remplacé par un malaise palpable et touchant sur le visage du jeune homme.  
  
« Vas-y je suis toute ouïe ? »  
  
Harry la regarda ne sachant pas comment lui parler. Il chercha ses mots intensément avant de se livrer. Il redoutait de parler de cela, mais savait qu'elle lui répondrait sincèrement et sans problème.  
  
« Je me rappelle également d'une sensation différente. » son teint rougissant d'un coup.  
  
« Tu peux être plus explicite. » puis devant le silence décida de prendre sous un angle sentant le véritable mal aise de Harry.  
  
« Si tu veux, tu peux en parler à Rémus si c'est trop personnel ou que tu n'arrive pas à en parler avec moi. » essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. C'était compréhensible qu'il ne puisse pas parler de certaines choses avec elle.  
  
« Non. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai parler de cela avec Rémus. Pas qui ne pourrait pas me répondre, mais je pense que je n'arriverais pas à parler avec lui de ce sujet. » Répliqua-t-il  
  
Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel les deux sorciers se regardèrent sans mot, puis Harry reprenant confiance et ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière, se confia.  
  
« Je me rappelle avoir sentit.... Sa langue » avoua-t-il devenant cette fois rouge écrevisse. Ses yeux étant baissés vers le sol, il ne remarqua l'air soulagé de Tonks suite à ces paroles.  
  
« Sa langue » répéta-t-elle se doutant que c'était la raison du malaise chez Harry  
  
Harry releva les yeux vers Tonks et elle nota aussi vite son désarroi mêlé au une genre de honte, comme si, il avait honte de ce qu'il demandait. Malgré un sentiment tendu au fond elle-même, elle ne sourit pas de moquerie mais d'affection pour lui.  
  
« Tu t'adresses à la bonne personne. Je possède exactement les réponses que tu souhaite obtenir » déclara-t-elle toute souriante, en le fixant dans les yeux intensément pour l'une des premières fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle l'avait déjà regardé de la sorte une fois, mais n'en gardait pas d'énorme souvenir.  
  
Ils parlèrent ensuite de plusieurs choses plus privées durant environ une heure. Harry se posait des questions sur plusieurs choses, normal quand on est un garçon de 16 ans. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec un père, un frère ou un parrain, mais malheureusement cela il n'en aurait jamais l'opportunité. De ce fait cette demande à Tonks était à la fois instructrice mais en même temps gênante pour lui. Cela expliquait en somme l'attitude de Harry à l'egart de l'auror juste avant.  
  
Une fois que les principales interrogations eurent obtenu leurs réponses, ils parlèrent de sujet plus léger comme l'occupation de la fin du week-end entre autre.  
  
Rassuré par les motifs du comportement de Harry, Tonks redevint aussi espiègle qu'elle l'était et ria avec lui au sujet de plusieurs de ses paroles. Et bientôt, ayant trouver ce qu'il désirait, ils quittèrent la salle, non sans placer sur la porte un puissant sort de verrouillage le temps de trouver un moyen sûr pour la protection du lieu.  
  
« Je suis certain que Dobby sera content si je lui demande de s'occuper de la salle pour nous. » décida-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir de leurs appartements.  
  
« Cela me permettra de pouvoir lui parler facilement de certaines choses importantes pour l'avenir » continua-t-il considérant le regard que venait de lui lancer Tonks pour une demande d'explication.  
  
« Tu as donc une idée en tête incluant les elfes » demanda-t-elle en le fixant attendant la confirmation à cette affirmation.  
  
Harry lui sourit juste avant de donner le mot de passe à la nymphe toujours heureuse d'ouvrir la porte au jeune homme.  
  
« Bien, garde ta réponse. De toute façon, je finirai bien par avoir mes réponses » le prévint-elle sachant que cela arriverait.  
  
« Très bien dit » déclara amusé Rémus alors que les deux sorciers entraient dans son champs de vision.  
  
« Alors pour quand est ton départ de notre noble compagnie ? » demanda Harry alors que Rémus pouffait de rire devant le ton légèrement pompeux qu'il utilisait.  
  
Tonks pris un air gêné, ne voulant pas répondre à la question.  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est une question de jours maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes moyens. Ma présence ici à tes côtés n'est plus justifiée » dit-elle d'une voix désolé par ses paroles.  
  
« Quand tu partiras, je suppose que je rejoindrai mes condisciples de maison et mon dortoir » affirma-t-il  
  
Elle fit un oui de la tête en souriant tristement.  
  
« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas très gaie de nous quitter. Je prends cela pour un bien fait et prouve que tu nous aimes bien, enfin l'un de nous au pire des cas » déclara Rémus désirant souligné qu'il la considérait comme des amis proches, bien plus que lorsque Dumbledore leur avait confié Harry à tous les deux.  
  
« C'est vrai. Mais maintenant que je ne serai plus là, il va falloir que tu surveilles Harry tout seul. Et comme tu le sais ce n'est pas un cadeau. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'il peut imaginer pour embêter le monde. » Une exaspération aussi fausse que amusante dans la voix. « Je suis bien contente de vous quitter car la situation devenait de plus en plus affolante » décréta-t-elle fermement en prenant l'air sérieux qu'arborait les aurors avant d'exploser de rire devant les larges sourires des deux autres qui se retenaient juste par on ne sait quoi.  
  
Très loin des éclats de rire des trois amis, une discussion des plus violentes avaient lieu dans le repaire du mage noir le plus puissant depuis des siècles.  
  
Toujours assis tel un roi devant plusieurs de ses fidèles serviteurs, l'auto proclamé seigneur des ténèbres, écoutait attentivement, les nouvelles provenant de certains de ses espions, venu spécialement lui faire un compte tenu détaillé de leurs agissements.  
  
Comme toujours, ils étaient drapés de leur robe noire et de leur masque afin que personne ne puisse les identifier avec certitude. Par ce fait, même si l'un des espions était capturé il ne donnerait jamais le nom de l'un des autres agents que son seigneur et maître possédait en plus de lui. Car contrairement à ce que croyait les différents ministères de la magie des différents pays où commençaient à sévir les mangemorts, Voldemort possédaient souvent plus qu'un espion dans les différentes structures intéressantes pour lui de connaître et donc de noyauter.  
  
Parmi les présents, Severus Rogue était le plus ancien en activité. Il avait rejoint Poudlard avant la chute de son maître. Il y était resté pour des raisons obscures, ce qui intriguait Voldemort. Néanmoins, son aide durant l'épisode de la pierre philosophale ainsi que durant l'année d'avant le positionnait parfaitement. Ne pouvant pas croire que l'un de ses plus anciens fidèles puisse le trahir, il avait accepté de lui faire confiance quand il était revenu suite au second appel qu'il avait fait quelques jours après sa résurrection. Rogue était de plus un spécialiste en potion et bercé depuis la plus tendre enfance dans la mage noire et les différents aspects de la magie. Il pouvait donc servir encore les dessins de son maître. Ce fut pour ces raisons que le professeur de potion ne fut pas plus puni que cela pour n'avoir pas répondu au premier appel.  
  
De son côté, Rogue n'était pas vraiment rassuré au début de devoir retourner auprès de Voldemort. Malgré son caractère Serpentard, il n'était plus depuis longtemps le jeune trop influencé pour comprendre qu'il faisait la pire erreur de sa vie. Depuis, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, il était parvenu à compenser à défaut de réparer ses crimes, avant de retomber dans ses mauvaises actions à l'arrivé du jeune Potter, le fils de son plus grand ennemi qui avait eu la gageure de lui sauver la vie alors qu'ils se haïssaient mutuellement.  
  
Il se sentait à présent coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume. Non seulement il devait espionner pour le compte de Voldemort et de Dumbledore mais en plus, il devait faire à présent encore plus attention à Harry qui commençait à lui faire perdre son latin. Il comprenait les motifs du jeune homme contre lui, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il culpabilisait pour l'épisode de l'occlumencie. Comme il l'avait compris que trop tard, les leçons qu'il lui donnait, avaient contribué malgré lui à affaiblir les défenses de Harry et l'avait presque livré à Voldemort à ses visions de cauchemars. En cela, les dires du jeune homme sur sa responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius prenaient un sens et une vérité. Et si il y avait bien une chose que Severus Rogue détestait par-dessus tout, c'est de culpabiliser, ou d'avoir des remords surtout quand il s'agit de personnes qu'il détestait. Malheureusement ce qui est fait est fait, et il devait vivre avec cela tout comme avec les autres ombres qui peuplaient son esprit.  
  
Le seul problème étant qu'il redoutait à présent les agissements de Harry à son encontre. Car une autre chose était clair. Autant Harry ressemblait à son père physiquement et même de plus en plus dans ses agissements, autant les caractéristiques de sa mère comme la persévérance et l'envie d'apprendre et de faire ses preuves comme tout bon sang-de-bourbe revenaient à la surface. A présent, Harry n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'il pouvait intimider tout comme durant son premier cours. Ce n'était pas l'augmentation de son assurance ou même de son niveau général qui l'inquiétait, mais une sorte d'étincelle venant du fond des yeux. Le même genre d'étincelle que James possédait de temps en temps, tout comme Voldemmort avant sa disparition et Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas si c'était malveillant ou bénéfique, mais cela l'inquiétait. Les deux fois qu'il avait observé cette étincelle chez James, il avait été presque effrayé. La première fois c'était quand James l'avait sauvé de la cabane hurlante, affrontant presque Rémus à main nu alors sous sa forme de loup-garou. La seconde fois fut durant la dernière réelle altercation entre les deux ennemis. Rogue voulait l'affronter dans un duel, sachant qu'il était légèrement supérieur que James en théorie et en pratique. Son entraînement pour devenir mangemort l'aidant en cela. Néanmoins, il avait renoncé devant l'air farouche qu'arborait le Gryffondor. Malgré sa supériorité supposée, il avait renoncé sentant au plus profond de lui que James était décidé pas seulement à le battre mais peut-être même à le tuer. Il avait ressentit une peur sans nom qui lui l'avait gelé et il ignorait tout de la raison. Ce ne fut pas de gaieté de cœur, mais il renonça au duel et bizarrement, James n'en fit jamais aucune allusion, à croire que lui aussi ne comprenait pas.  
  
Quelques mois, plus tard, alors qu'il recevait la marque des ténèbres de la main même de son maître, qu'il commença à avoir un semblant d'explication. Son maître aussi possédait la même étincelle dans les yeux. Une étincelle de malveillance qui effrayait ses serviteurs. Et malheureusement pour lui, il avait vu cette même étincelle dans les yeux de son pire élève, lors du premier jour tout comme durant Halloween. Le pire étant bien sûr quelle était similaire à celle de Voldemort, signifiant peut-être la mort des sorciers la voyant.  
  
« Alors Severus quels sont les nouvelles que tu m'apportes de Poudlard ? » demanda une voix d'outre tombe faisant revenir à la réalité Rogue qui était le seul espion restant face au maître. Perdu dans ses pensées, le maître de potion de Poudlard en avait oublié le reste.  
  
« Peu de choses en vérité mon maître » répondit-il les yeux vers le sol en s'inclinant bien bas  
  
« Relèves-toi mon fidèle serviteur. Et dit moi comment se porte Potter. Il m'intrigue de plus en plus »  
  
Obéissant docilement à son maître, il se releva, gardant la tête toujours baissée, et donna des informations sur les faits et gestes de Harry.  
  
« Je connais déjà l'ensemble des informations que tu me donnes » le réprimanda son maître. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il a fait durant l'été et sa disparition. Comment le vieux fou a réussi à le protéger contre mes intrusions ? A moins que tes dires au sujet de ses capacités à protéger son esprit et bloquer ses pensées ne soient faux bien entendu » un sourire cruel se dessinant sur le visage du Lord Sombre.  
  
« Non-maître. Il était incapable de bloquer la moindre attaque. Je réussissais à pénétrer dans son esprit de façon rapide et aisée. Je ne comprends donc pas comment en si peu de temps il soit parvenu à fermer son esprit aussi hermétiquement » avoua-t-il d'une voix froide et clair dissimulant comme toujours ses sentiments aux yeux de Voldemort.  
  
Celui-ci regarda son serviteur, s'abaisser face à lui redoutant une punition qui le fit sourire.  
  
« C'est tellement amusant de les voir craindre la sentence. La peur est toujours bonne pour moi. » Se réjouit-il en voyant la réaction de Rogue en face de lui.  
  
« Depuis l'incident du ministère je ne parviens pas à rentrer dans son esprit. Ou plutôt, j'y parviens mais son esprit est comme volatilisé. Impossible de pouvoir lui montrer ce que je veux tout comme impossible de pouvoir continuer à lire en lui et à essayer de rentrer dans ses souvenirs. » Se maudis-t-il  
  
« Dumbledore est derrière tout cela et c'est sur ce point précis que tu rentres en jeu, toi mon fidèle espion » lui ordonna-t-il en appuyant bien sur sa situation en tant qu'espion. « Tu es l'un mes meilleurs spécialistes en occlumencie. Ta tâche principal est de déterminé comment Potter parvient-t-il à se protéger de moi, m'obligeant à fermer mon esprit par la même occasion »  
  
Devant cette information, Rogue fut des plus surpris. Il savait de Rémus que Harry parvenait à empêcher Voldemort de rentrer dans son esprit mais il ne savait pas que Voldemort devait présent se protéger, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas avant. Sa puissance naturelle le protégeant depuis qu'il savait que le lien était puissant entre lui et l'adolescent.  
  
« J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il pourrait voir ce qu'il désire dans mon esprit si je ne me protégeait pas et si bien sûr il savait comment le faire. Heureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne le fait que de façon innée mais de façon plus facile et plus forte que l'année dernière. ET IL FAUT QUE CELA CESSE DANS LES PLUS BREFS DELAIS » cria-t-il surprenant ses fidèles qui ne s'attendaient à ce brusque changement d'humeur.  
  
« Severus voila donc ta principale mission pour le moment. Trouve ce que tu peux dans la section interdite, même si je crains que tu ne trouves pas d'informations. Tente de fouiller le bureau de Dumbledore si possible. Il doit avoir des ouvrages intéressants. » Il s'arrêta regardant la réaction de son espion. « Ne me déçoit pas » fut ses dernières paroles à Rogue avant de le renvoyer d'un revers de la main.  
  
Rogue toujours surpris de ses nouveaux ordres quitta rapidement la lugubre bâtisse et retourne vers le calme de Poudlard.  
  
« Maître j'ai de gros doute sur la fidélité de Severus » tenta Bellatrix sachant très bien à quoi elle se risquait en disant cela.  
  
« Me crois tu suffisamment naïf pour prendre comme vrai toutes les informations que me donne Rogue. » demanda-t-il intrigué faisant changer de couleur Bellatrix qui se maudissait déjà d'avoir été si imprudente.  
  
« Non-maître » parvint-elle à bredouiller  
  
Voldemort la regarda puis se mit à rire d'un rire sadique qui lui correspondait.  
  
« Non. Rogue est toujours surveillé par mes soins tout comme par Dumbledore qui doit vraiment être devenu sénile s'il n'a pas découvert que Rogue travaille pour moi. » Se moqua-t-il comme si cette information était insignifiante.  
  
« Rogue m'est utile à Poudlard. Il a peut-être un espace de manœuvre limité et peut-être même floué sur ses convictions, mais il reste jusqu'à preuve du contraire un de mes fidèles. »  
  
Il regarda la femme et continua.  
  
« Si il nous a trahit, il peut nous être alors encore plus utile en lui donnant des informations justes erronées. Ensuite nous le tuerons tout simplement et là seulement tu pourras peut-être t'amuser avec lui » renchérit-il faisant sourire à présent la mangemorte.  
  
« Pour l'instant donc, on le surveille et on le tient éloigné de nos grosses opérations » décréta-t-il fortement afin que les mangemorts présents comprennent bien les ordres.  
  
« A défaut d'avoir accès à la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard, il fait prévenir nos gens à Durmstang. Qu'ils fassent les recherches là-bas également. Je dois savoir comment il se protège pour briser la protection »  
  
« Maître pourquoi tant d'envie dans cette tâche. » demanda Bellatrix espérant avoir une réponse  
  
Voldemort la regarda puis soupira.  
  
« Tu ne comprends rien. Le garçon doit avoir été mis au courrant de la prophétie par le vieux fou. Cela explique la raison de sa protection. Après l'affaire du ministère, Dumbledore à sûrement juger préférable de lui en parler. Voila pourquoi nous devons découvrir comment il se protège l'esprit tout en me permettant de rentrer en lui mais de ne rien pouvoir faire. » Expliqua-t-il en s'énervant. De toute évidence, il en avait assez de parler de cela.  
  
« Bellatrix. Prépare les hommes pour la prochaine attaque. Nous devons montrer au monde que je suis vraiment de retour. » Dit-il joyeusement en pensant aux prochaines attaques qu'ils allaient mené d'ici les prochains mois.  
  
« Harry Potter, tu m'as échappé un fois de trop au ministère mais cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas » se réjouit-il alors qu'il administrait pour amusement un doloris au premier mangemort venu.  
  
« Alors de quoi avez-vous discuté tous les deux ? » s'empressa de demander Rémus une fois que Harry ait disparu dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher, sa petite journée l'ayant tout de même fatigué.  
  
« Nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres et sans vouloir t'offenser de choses qui ne te concerne en rien » répondit-il fermement.  
  
Rémus pas satisfait de la réponse soupira et continua à la presser.  
  
« Si c'est important, tu dois m'en parler. Et compte tenu de ta réaction c'est important non ? » Demanda-t-il  
  
Tonks hésita. Pas que les paroles échangées étaient confidentielles, mais elles étaient tout de même privées. Elle regarda Rémus puis la porte de chambre de Harry et souffla en prenant sa décision.  
  
« Il a posé des questions sur des sujets typiquement de son âge ainsi que sur la soirée au catacombe. » commença-t-elle « Je sais que nous avions décidé tous les deux de ne pas tout mentionner, mais il se rappelait de suffisamment d'éléments pour poser des questions qui méritaient des réponses » continua-t-elle, s'expliquant au vue du regard que Rémus lui lançait.  
  
« Que lui as-tu donc dit ? »  
  
« Je lui ai raconté que nous avons dansé, sur une table et que nous sommes tombés. » elle hésitait de plus en plus.  
  
« Tu lui as parlé de ce qu'il y a eu ensuite ? » l'interrogea-t-il baissant sa voix de peur que Harry les entende.  
  
« Il se rappelait d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un. Donc je lui ai dit que suite à notre chute nous avons danser sur la piste cette fois et que suite à un arrêt au bar, je l'ai retrouvé entrain d'embrasser une fille sur la piste tout comme toi d'ailleurs qui a parlé avec eux deux » expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure  
  
Devant le regard désapprobateur de Rémus elle tint bon sachant qu'elle avait eut raison d'agir de la sorte. Enfin pas totalement mais presque.  
  
« Comment il l'a prit ? »  
  
« Assez bien enfin je pense. Comme c'était la seconde fois qu'il embrassait une fille je crois qu'il aurait aimé un souvenir plus réel, mais bon. Cela restera mystérieux pour lui. Et enfin de compte c'est peut-être aussi bien ainsi. »  
  
« Peut-être en effet, même si tout comme toi je crois que Harry aurait préféré avoir un souvenir. Son premier baiser avec la Serdaigle je crois a été calamiteux. »  
  
Tonks fit un signe de tête prouvant son accord.  
  
« Elle était plus vieille que lui et donc plus expérimenté. C'est pour cela que cela n'a pas fonctionné » déclara d'une façon légère Rémus à croire que tous les problèmes provenaient de cette raison.  
  
Tonks bouda de surprise pendant plusieurs secondes, si bien qu'elle fit sourire Rémus.  
  
« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Tu as un autre avis ? »  
  
« Je... Je ne sais pas si cette raison est valable, et je ne partirai pas sur cette discussion avec toi. Je sais vers où tu m'emmènes, et je n'aime pas cela du tout » cracha-t-elle au professeur pas offensé par le ton employé.  
  
« Te sentirais-tu agressé par mes paroles sommes toutes innocentes! » la taquina-t-il, la faisant rougir, son don ne fonctionnant plus dans ce moment précis.  
  
« Laisse moi deviné. Tu ne lui as pas tout dit. N'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Je lui ai dit le nécessaire » se justifia-t-elle  
  
« C'est vrai. La seule chose que tu ne lui as pas dit étant que après ton passage par le bar, vous avez bu les verres et ensuite toi et lui vous vous êtes embrassés » raconta-t-il à une Tonks oscillant entre le blanc et le rouge.  
  
«Pourtant tu te souviens bien de cela non. Ce qu'il y a eu avant et après peut-être pas totalement mais ça je sais que tu t'en souviens. Et très bien même »  
  
Tonks n'osait pas regarder Rémus en face. Elle redoutait depuis des jours cette conversation avec lui. Elle avait peur de sa réaction et encore plus celle de Harry. Se rappelant que son seule soucis était Harry elle reprit contenance et fixa Rémus dans les yeux.  
  
« Je ne veux pas créer de tension inutile entre nous. Alors tant qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, garde le secret » cette demande ressemblait presque à une supplication, et Rémus eut même un remord de faire subir cela à Tonks qu'il appréciait énormément.  
  
« Très bien. De toute façon, cela ne me regarde pas. Enfin si mais disons que vous avez eut un moment d'égarement » décida-t-il ne voulant pas les faire souffrir inutilement.  
  
Voyant qu'elle était encore soucieuse, il s'interrogea. Espérant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus grave, il lui dit :  
  
« Il y a autre chose que tu désires me dire ou me confier ? » son ton ayant repris sa douceur normal.  
  
« La chose que je ne t'ai pas avoué est que je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai ressentit à ce moment » dit-elle attristée par ses paroles.  
  
Rémus leva la tête vers le plafond laissant échapper un profond soupir, redoutant ce qu'il pouvait se passer par la suite. 


	30. Difficultés et autres tracasseries

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Onarluca : Content que cela te plaise, voila la suite.  
  
Fashion Phœnix : C'est vrai, cela prend une tournure très intéressante entre eux, même s'ils ne savent pas ni l'un ni l'autre comment agir et surtout ce qu'il ressente vraiment. Par contre je t'assure, ils n'ont fait que s'embrasser. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire guère plus devant autant de monde et avec Rémus prêt à leur sauter dessus. Tu as une idée sur l'identité de la fille de Voldemort. Si tu espères te tromper, c'est que tu penses à une personne en particulier. Je vais peut-être te rassurer en te disant que ce n'est pas Tonks. On me l'avait proposé il y a longtemps, mais ce n'est pas elle. Cela aurait été amusant en tout cas pour mon esprit, mais dès le début de l'écriture de cette fic j'avais une idée précise. Et d'ailleurs je suis très content que ce ne soit pas Tonks. Autre chose à précisé, si cela avait été Tonks est ce que cela aurait changer quelque chose sur elle.  
  
Popov : Harry le découvrira, mais la suite risque d'être bien plus lente à arriver. Désolé. (ce n'est pas le cas d'en d'autre fic)  
  
Steph46 : Content que tu l'apprécies toujours autant. Pour la fin, je ne tiendrai pas éternellement, mais elle ne sera pas pour demain. Et dire qu'à l'origine, je pensais juste faire dans les 35-38 chapitres. Cela ne sera pas le cas.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'est vrai tu es un grand auteur. Je vois très bien ce que tu souhaites. D'ailleurs je suis content car c'est moi aussi ce quez je souhaite mais ce ne sera pas le cas, ou en tout cas pas pour le moment. Je pense néanmoins que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.  
  
Naséis : C'est vrai que cela prend du temps mais comme tu le dis, tu as la suite à disposition. Je sais que mes dialogues ne sont pas assez vivant. Je fais tout pour y remédier, mais cela prend du temps de changer son mode d'écriture. Je te remercie du conseil. Serais-tu une récalcitrante d'un couple Harry/Tonks ? Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste une demande. Je sais que c'est un couple particulier et justement j'aime bien avoir des avis différents.  
  
Shazou : Je sais que l'intrigue arrive lentement. Cela vient de mon esprit qui aime bien tout poser avant de commencer à bien fonctionner. Pas d'inquiétude, au fil des chapitre, l'action et l'intrigue se développeront de plus en plus. Pour le couple Harry/Tonks, c'est vrai qu'il est original. Il est vrai aussi que j'aime bien le personnage de Tonks.  
  
Jennifer Evans : Content que tu apprécies cette fic, et merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favories. Cela me fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à te question qui est celle qui revient le plus dans les reviews de ce chapitre, c'est fort possible mais il va falloir attendre encore pour en être certain. Cela prend du temps car ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ressentent. Il ne faut pas oublier que Harry a un esprit tourmenté et qui fonctionne de façon différente de celui des autres. Alors patience.  
  
gandalf le blanc agc : Content que cette fic te plais. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre qui comme tu vois arrive juste après ta review. Je suis rapide.  
  
Merci à tous les lecteurs lassant des reviews ou non.  
  
Merci à Obal qui supporte toujours mes bizarreries.  
  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Je crois que les demandes des reviews vont être récompensées en tout cas en partie.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des éclaircissements à demandé ou autres, vous savez quoi faire, c'est très rapide et fait toujours très plaisir. Je vous en remercie.  
  
J'en profite également pour me faire de la pub pour ma dernière fic qui je pense sera apprécier par certains.  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un très bon week-end.  
  
A la prochaine  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 30 : Difficultés et autres tracasseries  
  
La semaine se passa relativement calmement. La démonstration de Harry restait sur toutes les bouches, et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient hâte de pouvoir être en dernière année afin de bénéficier de ce cours.  
  
La surprise de la semaine fut le retour de Harry au sein de sa tour, auprès de ses amis Gryffondors. Suite au cours d'enchantement de Harry et sachant très bien qu'ils étaient libres pour le reste de la journée, Tonks décidée de parler et surtout de prévenir Harry qu'elle reprenait son poste d'auror dès le lendemain matin. Dumbledore lui ayant communiqué la veille que Fudge exigeait son retour au ministère.  
  
« Comme Harry va beaucoup mieux, je n'ai pas d'arguments concrets à avancer pour obliger Fudge à vous laisser ici. Personnellement, je suis conscient que vous avez fait du bon travail vous et Rémus. Et je vous en suis total reconnaissant de cela. » Il regarda de ses yeux malicieux la jeune auror qui voulait résister au regard du sorcier et qui y parvint, le faisant sourire.  
  
« Je vais essayer d'aplanir la situation avec le ministre. Je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de vous comme exutoire à son amertume. Vous êtes une personne de confiance et vous ne le méritez pas. Car après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai confié cette mission. » Expliqua-t-il, une expression intriguée se formant sur son visage. En face de lui, Tonks le regardait avec une certaine passivité, à croire qu'elle ne prenait pas ses paroles pour elle.  
  
« Très bien. De toute façon, on ne prenait pas au sérieux avant donc je crois que cela ne changera pas grand-chose » annonça-t-elle de façon franche. « Néanmoins, si cela est le cas, je peux dire que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Car pour rien au monde je n'échangerais le temps que j'ai passé avec Rémus et Harry. »  
  
A ces paroles, elle se leva et quitta aussitôt le bureau de Dumbledore pour rejoindre Harry qui était alors en compagnie de Rémus à étudier.  
  
En y repensant, elle était elle-même choquée par son comportement envers le directeur, la personne envers qui elle avait le plus grand respect en tout cas jusqu'à il y a encore plusieurs mois. Depuis ses discussions avec Harry, elle avait un avis différent sur le sorcier tant adoré par la communauté.  
  
« Voila » souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle posait la cage de Edwige sur le coffre de Harry dans le dortoir des garçons de sa maison. Lieu où elle ne devrait pas se trouver mais qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.  
  
« Merci de m'avoir aidé à tout apporter. Tu sais, je suis certain que Dobby aurai put le faire mais je désirait porter moi-même mes affaires » lui dit- il en survolant des yeux la chambre.  
  
« De rien. J'ai toujours désiré venir visiter les dortoirs des garçons. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a personne pour venir me déranger et m'interdire l'accès » révéla-t-elle malicieusement en fixant Harry qui surpris fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Qu'entends tu par-là ? » demanda-t-il ne sachant pas comment réagir devant cette remarque.  
  
« Rien juste qu'à présent je sais où te trouverez quand je viendrai te rendre une visite. »  
  
« Car tu comptes venir me visiter ? » fit-il semblant d'être étonné.  
  
« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » s'exprima-t-elle faussement outré le faisant sourire. Bizarrement il adorait la taquiner de plus en plus, mais tout en restant dans la limite. Il ne voulait ni la vexer ni la blesser par des paroles trop abruptes ou inappropriées.  
  
« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser sans nouvelle toi et Rémus de cette façon. Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble tu me déçois de penser cela de moi et ...» devant le teint de Harry qui rougeoyait de plus en plus et l'interprétation de ses propres paroles, elle stoppa net en réalisant ce qu'elle sous-entendait, et pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait réellement, il remarqua le rouge empourpré les joues de son amie.  
  
« Ta langue a une fois de plus fourché, tu sais que cela pourrait être vraiment mal interprété par des personnes extérieures et surtout mal intentionnées. » reprit-il amusé par ses paroles.  
  
D'abord surprise, elle réagit ensuite de façon vraiment frivole en lui tirant justement la langue telle qu'elle le ferait si elle avait 10 à 15 ans de moins.  
  
« Je me trompais, elle n'a pas fourché. Mais cela je le savais déjà car si cela avait été le cas, je l'aurai peut-être sentie quand tu as exploré l'intérieur de ma bouche. Remarque à l'époque je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait donc... Je peux me tromper » avoua-t-il alors que Tonks devenait blanche cette fois devant cet aveu de dernière minute.  
  
« Tu te souviens de tout ! » parvint-elle à bégayer redoutant la réaction de Harry. Elle lui avait mentit et elle savait qu'il détestait cela encore plus que les autres. « Avec Rémus nous avons pensé qu'il ne fallait pas t'en parler, en vérité moi car je craignais que cela brise notre entente. Je ne voulais pas que cela change nos rapports qui sont, il est vrai assez particuliers et privilégiés. Alors ne t'en prend pas à Rémus. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis le dernier à vouloir les changements même si je ne suis pas contre les changements car comme je le prouve depuis des mois, le changement à du bon quand il est encadré et contrôlé quand c'est possible. »  
  
Elle souffla de soulagement avant de prendre un air contrarié pour de bonnes raisons comme le pensait Harry.  
  
« Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu t'en souvenais. En cela vous m'avez trompé jeune homme ! » Exposa-t-elle bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par lui.  
  
« En vérité, cela à commencer à me revenir par des brefs souvenirs qui ont commencé à s'amplifier et à devenir plus précis au fil des jours. Mais ce qui nous concerne tous les deux, je ne m'en suis souvenu que quand tu nous as annoncé hier soir que tu partais. » Il s'arrêta pensif « A croire que je devais attendre ce dernier moment pour m'en souvenir. Depuis lors, je n'arrête pas de penser que cela à une raison. »  
  
« Tout devait être mis a plat avant mon départ »fit-elle comme hypothèse, sans trop y croire elle-même. Elle connaissait ou plutôt imaginait bien l'esprit de Harry pour se douter qu'il devait avoir une raison à ce souvenir. Mais laquelle ?.  
  
« Nous nous faisons peut-être des idées. Il n'y a peut-être aucune raison. » Déclara-t-il sans vraiment lui non plus y croire, mais il voulait passer la page avant qu'elle ne parte.  
  
« Tu as raison. Parlons d'autres choses de moins... » Elle hésitait. Elle était aussi maladroite dans ce genre de chose qu'avec le reste même si sa maladresse légendaire était aux abonnés absent depuis quelques temps déjà pour son plaisir.  
  
Ils quittèrent ensuite le dortoir, ce qui eu pour effet de satisfaire Tonks. Les questions de sa présence dans le dortoir des garçons pouvaient poser des problèmes même si elle n'avait rien de tout à se reprocher. Ils ne rencontrèrent personnes durant leur sortie de Poudlard après avoir été cherché les affaires de Tonks dans leurs anciens appartements que Rémus occuperaient à présent seul. Ils marchèrent donc dans le parc, rencontrant quelques élèves sortant de cours qui les regardèrent sans vraiment les voir.  
  
Harry vit Hagrid donner un cours aux secondes années qui leur fit signe avant de retourner à sa classe.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de marches silencieuses, ils arrivèrent à l'orée du parc, devant les grilles où une calèche tirée par un sombral attendait tranquillement Tonks.  
  
« Il semble que Dumbledore a prévu mon moyen de transport jusqu'à Pré-au- lard ! » remarqua Tonks en arrivant devant la calèche  
  
« Oui. Au moins, tu n'auras pas à marcher avant de pouvoir transplanner » lui répondit Harry sachant qu'ainsi, le voyage jusqu'au village serait plus rapide.  
  
« Je crois que le mot de la fin est arrivé » regretta-t-il de dire suite à un léger silence qui le dérangeait. » « Rentre bien, et surtout garde le contact »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis aussi tenace que le chewing ... gum sur une chaussure » lui dit Tonks se rappelant une expression que son père avait utilisé dans sa jeunesse.  
  
Son apparente décontraction trahissait pourtant des doutes sur son avenir au sein du ministère et de l'ordre. De plus, elle regrettait de quitter Rémus et Harry envers qui ses sentiments étaient vraiment troubles.  
  
Cela expliqua en partie son manque de réaction quand il fit quelque chose de totalement imprévu et imprévisible, surtout de sa part.  
  
Sans savoir réellement ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry retourna vers le château, son esprit encore embrumer par les derniers évènements. De son côté, Tonks était dans le même état d'incompréhension.  
  
« Décidément, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe »  
  
Cette pensée se répercutant dans son esprit alors qu'elle quittait Poudlard. Bientôt, elle serait dans son appartement qu'elle avait quitté assez précipitamment quelques mois plus tôt.  
  
Harry qui venait de quitter Tonks, l'esprit encore bouillonnant d'incompréhension, préféra s'oxygéner dans le parc avant de retourner au château. Il devait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et pour cela, il devait être au calme afin de réfléchir sur les derniers évènements.  
  
A la fin des cours, dans la tour Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle commune avec d'autres élèves de leur année, furent interpellés par leur ami Neville qui faillit tomber dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.  
  
« Qui a-t-il Neville ? » s'inquiéta Hermione de voir le plus doux de ses camarades aussi agité.  
  
« Harry..., enfin ses affaires sont dans le dortoir » dit-il en reprenant son souffle.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent une seconde avant de s'élancer sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves dans l'escalier. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, ils entraient en trombe dans le dortoir et constatèrent avec soulagement que Neville avait raison.  
  
« C'est la cage d'Hedwige ! » mentionna Ron en désignant la maison d'été de la chouette de Harry, posée sur le coffre au pied du lit.  
  
« Il est revenu ? » demanda Seamus arrivant derrière eux en compagnie de Dean et de Neville qui les avait suivit.  
  
« Je crois que nous avons tous la réponse, et je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous » déclara joyeusement Ron très content de retrouver enfin son ami.  
  
Hermione de son côté était aussi contente, mais les questions sans réponses qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs semaines germaient encore plus dans sa tête. Elle comptait bien sur la nouvelle présence de Harry avec eux pour lui demander des explications, choses d'impossible tant qu'il était avec Rémus et Tonks en permanence.  
  
« Et bien il y a du monde ici. » dit une voix derrière eux avant de continuer d'un air amusé en regardant Hermione. « D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'une personne ici n'est pas vraiment à sa place, à moins que les dortoirs ne soient devenu mixte depuis la dernière fois que j'ai dormis ici. »  
  
Il sourit tout comme les autres devant l'embarras d'Hermione avant de faire rire tout le monde en donnant son opinion. « Si c'est le cas, je vais me débrouiller pour être placé dans un autre dortoir car ici cela sens bien trop le fauve à mon goût. »  
  
A son tour, Hermione sourit alors que les garçons se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre.  
  
«Content de te voir de retour ici » déclara Hermione quelques minutes plus tard Hermione, dans la salle commune ayant délaissé le dortoir des garçons qui méritait comme l'avait suggéré Harry un bon bol d'air.  
  
« Moi aussi je suis content d'être ici. Vous m'avez tous enfin presque manqué » son regard se posant sur les frères Crivey dont pour être franc la folie Potter avait enfin diminuer en tout cas en surface.  
  
« Mais dites moi, vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire au lieu de me regarder comme si je venais des monts de Vénus » se surprit-il à dire surprenant ses camarades qui comptaient bien lui poser des questions sur les derniers évènements.  
  
Hermione comprenant que Harry désirait la paix, enchaîna derrière le survivant son instinct naturel de préfète revenant et désirant rétablir l'ordre et le calme dans la salle commune.  
  
« Harry a raison. Vous devez tous avoir des devoirs à faire et des leçons à apprendre » leur rappela-t-elle faisant grogner certains qui comptaient bien profiter encore plus longtemps de la présence de Harry avec eux. Néanmoins, les récalcitrants abandonnèrent vite devant le visage dur de Hermione qui ne voulait pas se faire désobéir. Les jumeaux Weasley n'étant plus là pour saper l'autorité des préfets et changer le calme de la salle commune en chaos indescriptible.  
  
« C'est vraiment calme à présent » se risqua Harry, faisant sourire Hermione.  
  
« Tu comprends pourquoi, ta présence ici était vraiment nécessaire. » se lamenta son ami. « Depuis que le ...» dit-il doucement en désignant d'un signe de tête Hermione « a pris le contrôle de la salle commune, les premières années ont peur de respirer. Ils risqueraient de la déranger »  
  
Hermione qui entendait tout évidemment, fit de gros yeux et soupira devant ces paroles, ce qui causa les rires de ses deux amis et de ses autres camarades d'année qui contrairement aux autres élèves étaient restés autour du trio.  
  
« Tu as raison Ron et fois de maraudeur, je vais m'attacher à ce que le climat soit certes studieux comme le souhaite Hermione, mais aussi bienheureux tel qu'il est coutume d'être chez les Gryffondor. » puis s'adressant à Hermione « Car nous ne sommes pas à Serdaigle tout de même » proclama-t-il avec véhémence avant de lancer ce qui était l'équivalent de deux bombabouses mais made in Weasley dans la salle commune, faisant évidement réagir tous les élèves. Alors que lui laissait un rire franc s'échapper de sa bouche.  
  
La semaine passa vite, si bien que le week-end pointait déjà à l'horizon synonyme de première réunion du groupe de défense. En ce début de samedi, Harry tout comme toujours, se leva tôt. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, en présence seul de Dumbledore dans la grande salle, il alla dans la salle en question, lieu de réunion du groupe.  
  
Comme il l'avait demandé, Dobby avait accepter de nettoyer la salle, qui était à présent dépoussiérée et apte à recevoir ses nouveaux élèves. L'ameublement était réellement spartiate, et Harry comptait bien sur l'aide de ses amis afin de la rendre habitable. Cela renforcerait l'appartenance au groupe et donc les liens entre les membres. De son côté, Harry gardait pour lui le placard qui se trouvait dans l'un des coins de la pièce qui comptait bien aménager pour lui.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi, bien installé en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Il mangea bien, fatigué qu'il était d'avoir utiliser des sortilèges complexes qu'il désirait tester.  
  
« Et bien, tu as l'air d'avoir faim ? » le titilla Ron en le voyant manger autant que lui alors que Harry mangeait toujours de façon modeste.  
  
« Tu sais que tu es vraiment irrécupérable » répondit Hermione alors que le garçon haussait les épaules de façon automatique. « Tu ne crois que nous avons d'autres choses à penser que des habitudes alimentaires de Harry avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment » continua-t-elle avec véhémence qui attira l'attentions des Gryffondors les plus proches qui la dévisagèrent avant de retourner à leur assiette comprenant que cela ne les intéressait pas.  
  
« Où devons nous nous rendre ? » demanda-t-elle doucement à Harry alors que ses voisins discutaient entre eux.  
  
Harry la dévisagea, Ron les écoutant tout en terminant sa fin de tarte à la citrouille.  
  
« Je vais vous expliquer comment vous y rendre. A vous deux d'expliquer aux autres préfets et aux élèves présents au trois balais. » Il s'arrêta notant que le second année qui se trouvait à ses côtés semblait intrigué. Il lui lança un regard noir qui glaça légèrement Hermione qui le vit clairement se trouvant en face avant de terminer, l'élève, fuyant à présent le regard de Harry.  
  
« Les préfets amèneront les élèves par petits groupes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. La réunion doit commencer pour 5 heures. A cette heure, il faudra que tous soient arrivés. » Expliqua-t-il avant de lui désigner la salle servant de réunion. Cela fait, il prétexta une visite à Rémus afin de les laisser à la table, la grande salle commençant justement à quitter les lieux.  
  
Les premiers à arriver dans la salle furent comme il le pensait ses deux amis Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de plusieurs autres Gryffondors, essentiellement ses amis de 6ème année. Comme l'année dernière, ils étaient tous présent, y compris Seamus qui n'avait participé qu'à la dernière séance de l'AD avant son arrêt brutal.  
  
Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les autres Gryffondors qui arrivèrent en compagnie de Ginny et de Katie, qui était accompagné de Brenda au plus grand plaisir de Harry. Il comptait bien sur la présence de la Serpentard, malgré les problèmes possibles que cela pouvait poser.  
  
« C'est une salle de classe normale » fit Luna de son ton toujours rêveur qui fit secouer plusieurs têtes principalement des Serdaigle qui l'accompagnait elle et Anthony.  
  
« Normal c'est une salle de classe » rétorqua Anthony d'un ton méprisant à sa condisciple qui ne se soucie pas du tout de la remarque, déjà partie rejoindre Ginny assise près de Dean et de Neville.  
  
Les Poufsouffles furent donc les derniers à arriver comme Harry en avait convenu avec ses deux amis. Les camarades de Justin et d'Hannah étaient les plus nombreux derrière les Gryffondors qui constituaient encore le gros de la troupe.  
  
« Maintenant que nous sommes tous présent, et avant de commencer, qui maîtrise parfaitement le sort d'insonorisation total utilisé pour les pièces comme celle-ci »  
  
Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione fut la première à lever la main, bientôt imité par Antony.  
  
« Très bien, dans ce cas, Hermione, vas-y lance le. Personne ne doit pouvoir nous espionner. » Alors que la jeune fille se levait, il se rappela quelque chose. « Utilise aussi un sort d'isolement sur la porte afin que des dispositifs comme les longues-oreilles soient utilisé » ordonna-t-il. Hermione le regarda gênée.  
  
« Tu ne connais pas la formule ? » demanda-t-il faisant tiquer l'ensemble de ses camarades stupéfaits. C'était assez rare pour le souligner.  
  
Alors que Harry allait demander si quelqu'un connaissait ce style de sort, Padma à la surprise de tous prit la parole.  
  
« Je maîtrise assez bien ce sort. »  
  
Hermione regarda la jumelle Patil avec étonnement.  
  
« Moi qui la prenait pour une piplette plus intéressée à discuter avec ses amis comme sa sœur, je me suis bien trompé » pensa-t-elle en voyant la Serdaigle effectuer le sort parfaitement, terminant de sécuriser la porte.  
  
« Maintenant que nous sommes théoriquement tranquille, nous allons pouvoir commencer à parler en toute quiétude » se réjouit Harry gardant tout de même son air sérieux qu'il arborait depuis son retour.  
  
« Pour commencer, comme vous pouvez le constatez, cette salle est bien plus spartiate que la salle sur demande. » il se leva et fit face à l'ensemble des élèves devant lui. « Je vous laisse le soin de modifier l'apparence des objets devant vous par métamorphoses ou enchantements. Alors soyez créatifs et n'ayez pas peur de vous laisser aller. »  
  
Il lut la surprise sur les visages de tous, ce qui le fit sourire.  
  
« Allez-y, réagissez ! » les sentant hésitant, il décida de les laisser se débrouiller « Très bien, je vais me retirer avec mes deux amis avec qui je dois avoir une discussion sérieuse, et je vous laisse donc seuls afin de vous donner le temps de faire de la magie pour vous et non pour les autres. » les avertit-il en commençant à se déplacer.  
  
Ron et Hermione allaient pour se lever et le suivre, quand Harry annonça quelque chose que personne ne soupçonnait.  
  
« Bon, alors vous venez Neville et Luna ?»  
  
Devant les bouches grandes ouvertes de Ron et Hermione, les deux concernés surpris, se levèrent et suivirent Harry par la porte anciennement un placard à l'étonnement de tous.  
  
« Bon ben, je crois que Harry souhaite que nous changions la décoration alors allons-y » déclara Katie elle aussi surprise par la tournure des évènements, quand les trois sorciers disparurent par la porte.  
  
Neville et Luna suivirent sans difficultés Harry et furent sous le choc lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le « placard » comme l'avait mentionné Harry.  
  
Deux exclamations de stupeur s'en suivirent alors qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois l'intérieur du dit placard. Un sort d'agrandissement avait été jeté, ce qui donnait une contenance plus grande, sans toute fois être énorme. Les murs étaient à la couleur des différentes maisons. Le vert, le bleu, le jaune et le rouge se mélangeaient harmonieusement, illuminant la pièce.  
  
Un bureau et plusieurs chaises meublaient la pièce, tout comme une bibliothèque bizarrement vide dans un coin opposé.  
  
« Désolé s'il manque encore des choses ici, mais je n'ai pas encore eut tout le temps nécessaire pour préparer mon bureau comme il devrait l'être normalement » s'excusa-t-il en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce.  
  
« C'est toi qui a tout modifié ? » s'étonna Luna alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir tout comme Neville, ses yeux fixant Harry qui ne montrait pas le mal aise causé par l'attention que lui portait Luna.  
  
« Oui. J'ai posé les sorts plus tôt dans la matinée. » Il laissa échapper un soupir en pensant à la magie qu'il avait employé pour jeter le sort d'agrandissement.  
  
« De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? » questionna Neville à la fois inquiet et ravis. Ravi que Harry le considère comme ami, et inquiet en pensant qu'il voulait peut-être lui parler en privé qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour participer à ce groupe.  
  
Harry observant l'attitude perplexe et légèrement défensive de Neville préféra lui parler en premier, histoire de rassurer son ami.  
  
« Je veux seulement te dire Neville, que je suis très content que tu progresses depuis l'année dernière. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tes actions au ministère, prouvent que tu es un Gryffondor dans l'âme et dans le corps de façon bien plus concrète que la majorité des élèves de notre maison. Je suis fier de me compter parmi tes amis. Je suis certain qu'à l'image de ta grand-mère, tes parents sont fiers de toi » se rendant compte que son ami était sous le choc de cette déclaration, il continua, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.  
  
« Ils sont fiers de toi Neville. Et maintenant il ne tient qu'à toi de prouver à tous les autres dans la salle à côté et à l'ensemble de l'école et de toutes les personnes qui te connaissent toi ou ta famille, que le nom des Longdubat est et restera toujours synonyme de bravoure, de courage et d'amitié. Trois choses que tes parents et les miens avaient en commun dans leur lutte contre Voldemort et tous les mages noirs. »  
  
Neville se retenait de pleurer devant les nouvelles paroles de Harry, tout comme Luna, qui écoutait également Harry, subjugué par ses dires. D'ailleurs, comprenant que Neville était trop ému pour parler à ce moment, il se tourna vers Luna.  
  
« Ce que j'ai dit à Neville te convient également Luna. » elle cligna des yeux toujours fixes sur Harry.  
  
« Même si tu me certifies que tu ne te soucies pas des commentaires de certains de tes condisciples, je sais très bien, qu'ils te touchent néanmoins »  
  
L'attitude Luna s'était soudainement crispée, elle se pinçait les lèvres, ne voulant pas vraiment parler de cela. Elle s'était fait une cuirasse, si bien que les moqueries lui passaient dessus sans vraiment la troubler. Mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'elle n'en était pas affecté, ce qui était réellement le cas.  
  
« L'année dernière, tu as prouvé ta valeur alors que tu n'étais pas du tout obliger de le faire et de m'aider. Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à m'aider au ministère et durant le banquet de fin d'année. Ce jour là, tu n'as pas voulu de mon aide, et moi comme un imbécile, j'ai accepté ce fait alors que je sentais que tu en avais besoin. » Il la fixa lui aussi, si bien qu'elle détourna le regard, les yeux verts de Harry l'impressionnant.  
  
« Si le genre de désagréments tout comme les années précédentes se reproduisent, dit le moi et j'irai personnellement me charger que cela cesse tout de suite. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est que l'on s'en prenne de la sorte à mes amis. » Le ton déterminé de Harry l'a fit accepter la proposition, comprenant que rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle en était consciente de la force qui semblait émaner des yeux du garçon.  
  
« Si tu as des problèmes Luna, tu peux également compter sur moi » se surprit-il à annoncer Neville à la Serdaigle qui la stupéfaction passé, lui fit un sourire d'accord.  
  
« Très bien, si j'ai un problème, mes amis de Gryffondors m'aideront » déclara-t-elle amusée en disant cela. Elle comprit alors pour la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment des amis en plus de Ginny et de quelques autres connaissances, et cela lui plu énormément.  
  
« Je suis satisfait. Je crois que maintenant nous pouvons retourner dans la salle avec les autres afin de voir s'il ne se sont pas étripés durant notre absence » plaisanta-t-il en se levant et en quittant son bureau et en ouvrant la porte. Ce qu'il contempla alors, l'intéressa avant de l'énerver au plus haut point.  
  
Devant lui, Ron se tenait debout, baguette à la main, pointée vers un de ses camarades que Harry reconnu comme étant Zacharias Smith. Dès le début, Ron avait des difficultés à le supporter, un an plus tôt. Cela avait commencé quand il s'était présenté à la tête de sanglier lors de la première réunion non-formelle de l'AD.  
  
L'ensemble des autres élèves se tenaient de part et d'autre des deux élèves qui se menaçaient violemment, baguette près à combattre. Harry se devait d'intervenir mais il n'eut pas le temps pour cela.  
  
« Rectusempra » hurla le Poufsouffle, sort que Ron parvint à neutraliser avec un protégo bien sentit. Le sort mourut sur la protection qui disparu sous l'impact. Ron fut le premier à réagir en lançant un furonculus que Zacharias évita en se baissant mais qui percuta de plein fouet la pauvre Padma qui n'avait rien demandé, qui hurla en recevant le sort, vite rejoint par sœur qui essaya de la calmer.  
  
Les deux adversaires se lancèrent des sorts heureusement pas trop méchants. Ils se lançaient des sorts de faible intensité, mais néanmoins, le duel prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil des minutes.  
  
Harry pensa au début que c'était un duel d'entraînement, avant se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien et que les deux adversaires se battaient réellement. Quand au bout de 5 minutes, ils utilisèrent des sorts plus fort qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas suffisamment, la situation devint vite chaotique.  
  
Une boule de feu jaillit de la baguette de Zacharia qui vit voler en éclat le protego de Ron qui sous l'impact fit un vol en arrière de plusieurs mètres. Sans s'avouer vaincu, Ron essaya de lancer à son tour le même sort mais sans avoir la même maîtrise que son adversaire. Le résultat fut assez ennuyeux pour l'ensemble du groupe. La boule de feu, passa au ras de plusieurs Gryffondors, à l'opposé du Poufsouffle et vola en éclat en percutant une chaise redécorée par des coussins couleur rouge et or, qui prirent feu aussitôt.  
  
Des cris provenant de Lavande attira l'intention de tous sur le feu qui commençait déjà à faire des ravages, la chaise ayant presque été entièrement consumée, il s'en prenait déjà aux meubles environnant. Hermione et Terry furent les plus rapides à réagir. Leurs sort aqua eurent raisons des flammes en quelques instants, aidé par le soutient de Ginny et de Justin. Alors que les deux garçons terminaient d'éteindre le petit incendie, la préfète de Gryffondor, future préfète-en-chef, se retourna violemment, les mains sur les hanches style Molly Weasley et ce fut une voix rude qui sortie de sa mignonne bouche qui faisait tant fantasmer Ron.  
  
« Ronald, Zacharia, mais vous n'êtes pas bien non ! » cria-t-elle aux intéressés qui malgré les évènements actuels se fixaient toujours comme des chiens de faïences, alors que leurs camarades réagissaient de façon similaire à Hermione.  
  
Alors qu'un calme précaire semblait revenir dans la salle, une voix froide cria un experliamus, sort qui toucha de plein fouet les deux duellistes qui furent propulsés sur leurs camarades qui tombèrent sous le choc tout comme eux. Quelque soit la position debout ou couché, il regardèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le sort, et virent Harry les contempler, une colère clairement affichée sur le visage, dans sa main droite toujours gantée, les deux baguettes des adversaires du jour.  
  
« Dans la série lequel des deux est le plus crétin, devinez ? la réponse est moi » cria-t-il, son regard dirigé vers les deux garçons qui osaient à peine respirer. « Je me demande bien à quoi je pensais quand j'ai accepté de vous faire venir ici » continua-t-il sur le même ton, mais son regard les quittant dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait. « Les filles papotent et gloussent peut-être plus, mais elle au moins ne se tapent pas dessus à tout bout champs, et surtout dès que je m'absente 5 minutes » termina-t-il se retournant vers Neville et Luna qui comme les autres étaient assez choqués par les cris véhéments de Harry.  
  
Il leur fit un sourire crispé qui les rassura tout de même avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble du groupe qu'y n'osait pas parler.  
  
« Et dire qu'il y a pas moins de quoi ... 7 préfets dans la pièce, pas moins » s'arrêtant juste pour compter leur nombre « Et pas un capable d'arrêter ces deux imbéciles » tonna-t-il vraiment énervé malgré un masque de froideur sur le visage  
  
Hermione qui était assez proche voulu parler, mais la froideur et le ton de Harry la faisait hésiter. Elle avait déjà connu les colères du garçon, mais là c'était différent. Néanmoins, elle voyait qu'il était en colère. Elle avait remarqué sur son front une petite veine pulsée de façon violente et doutait que cela se produise en temps normal.  
  
« Cette fois il est vraiment énervé » réalisa-t-elle « Il faut lui expliquer sinon, il est capable de nous virer directement. » cette pensée la fit agir malgré la crainte qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Tout comme ses amis, elle ressentait de plus en plus la colère de Harry, à croire qu'elle cherchait à sortir, et elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
  
« Je vais t'expliquer Harry » trancha-t-elle dans le vil tellement vif, qu'elle craint un moment qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'était pas le cas, et d'un signe de tête, il l'invita à parler. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, lui faisant face, et pensant au courageux Gryffondors avant elle, commença.  
  
« Tu veux dire que c'est uniquement à cause d'un désaccord sur la présence de Brenda ici, qui est à l'origine de ce débordement de testostérones entre nos deux rocky des bacs à sable » énonça-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Hermione terminait de lui compter les évènements suivant son départ.  
  
Il chercha la Serpentard des yeux, et compris aussitôt à son expression peinée qu'elle regrettait d'être là en ce moment.  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Brenda » ces paroles la fit lever la tête et remarquer que Harry ne semblait plus aussi froid qu'auparavant.  
  
« C'est deux idiots se cherchent comme deux coqs depuis plus d'un an. Ils se sont trouvés une excuse et voila tout » son ton parlant des deux garçons était redevenu froid alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la Serpentard qui semblait rassurée mais pas encore à sa place. Les paroles qui suivirent la rassurèrent sur les sentiments de Harry à propos de sa présence.  
  
« Si l'un d'entre vous à un problème sur la présence de Brenda ici, la porte est là-bas » les prévint-il en désignant la porte de la salle, le bras tendu. « Vous êtes là de votre plein gré, mais je peux vous demander de partir si je juge bon pour le groupe que votre influence est néfaste. » il jeta un regard sur Zacharia, qui sembla hésiter, regardant autour de lui si d'autres tout comme lui envisageaient de partir. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, ferma les yeux réfléchissant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Brenda.  
  
« Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée » son attitude humble étonna plusieurs de ses amis et les premiers sourires naquirent, symbole que la tension retombait enfin à la satisfaction de tous.  
  
« Très bien, maintenant que les idées sont plus clairs, VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE REPARER LES BETISES QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ETE CAPABLE D'ARRETER » cria-t-il à nouveau les faisant sursauter et baisser la tête en réalisant l'état de la pièce était en plus mauvais état qu'avant l'arrivé du groupe.  
  
Alors que des sorts de réparations en tout genre emplissaient la salle, Harry se retourna vers Luna et lui dit.  
  
« N'oublie pas non plus que tu es préfète. Tu ne peux peut-être pas enlever encore des points, mais tu fais des misères à tout ceux qui te cherchent des cross. Alors n'hésite surtout pas. Il ne faut pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds » il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire tout comme Neville qui connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'aise tout comme lui en compagnie de ses camarades féminines. C'est peut être le fait que Harry semblait surmonter cela qui le poussa lui aussi à interroger la Serdaigle.  
  
« Tu as des problèmes avec plusieurs de tes condisciples ? » demanda-t-il, avant d'observer en gros plan les yeux de Luna, étonnée qu'il s'intéresse à elle, lui aussi.  
  
Harry ne les écouta pas parler, préférant les laisser seuls discuter tranquillement alors que ses camarades et amis terminaient de remettre en ordre la salle.  
  
Quelques minutes, toutes les discussions cessèrent à l'entrée de Rémus Lupin dans la salle, accompagné par le directeur en personne Albus Dumbledore. L'ensemble des jeunes sorciers se figèrent par la surprise, surtout que pour certain, c'était la toute première fois qu'il se tenait de façon aussi proche de leur directeur. Ils étaient donc impressionné par la seul présence du sorcier qui arborait un sourire malicieux comme pratiquement toujours.  
  
« Je vois que vous mettez en pratique vos cours afin de rendre prestance à cette salle de cours plus utilisée depuis au moins 50 ans » les félicita le directeur satisfait que ses élèves mettent à profit leur enseignement.  
  
Le groupe souri dans son ensemble de se faire ainsi féliciter par le sorcier, qui sembla d'autant plus satisfait en reconnaissant une Serpentard dans le lot d'élève présent. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de voir que les autres l'acceptaient parmi eux. Comme quoi que tout n'était pas perdu entre les maisons.  
  
La bonne humeur ambiante ne dura pas longtemps, car autant Harry ne voulait pas montrer son animosité aux autres, autant il le montrait d'une façon détourné, histoire que le vieux sorcier comprenne bien qu'un fossé se trouvait à présent entre eux.  
  
« Je suis certain que vous avez noté les problèmes rencontrés il y a moins de 30 minutes professeur. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué également » le ton était redevenu froid et le directeur comprenant que Harry savait très bien qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur de la salle avec Rémus depuis fort longtemps à les observer, lui fit un signe de tête, son sourire ne le quittant pourtant pas.  
  
« Comme je le disais, il faut bien pratiquer, tant que cela est contrôlé de façon rigoureuse. Et je compte sur vous et votre jugement M. Potter pour que cela se fasse dans la sécurité et la bonne humeur » s'amusa-t-il à préciser, désirant de toute évidence voir la réaction de Harry qui ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeux du sorcier acquiesça de la tête comme toute réponse.  
  
« Fort bien. » dit-il le directeur en se retournant vers Rémus « Rémus, vous serez le professeur attaché à ce club de .... » il hésita, pensivement avant de reprendre « vous m'avertirez quand vous aurez trouvé un nom, dirigé par M. Potter pour les élèves désirant progresser dans l'ensemble des disciplines inscrites au programme de l'enseignement de Poudlard bien entendu. » puis s'adressant au groupe « Cela inclus tout ce qui touche à la défense, cela va de soit » 


	31. Harry et ses bizarreries

Réponses aux revienws :  
  
Céline.s : Content de te savoir de retour. J'espère que les chapitres te plairont.  
  
Phantme : C'est vrai que dès que Harry arrive, il y a une tension qui s'installe, mais pas d'inquiétude ça changera. Comme tu le verras, le bras de fer n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre mais bien plus tard. Il est prévu et risque d'être assez mouvementé.  
  
Gandalf le blanc agc : C'est vrai que j'ai été rapide ce jour là.  
  
Popov : Les évènements vont s'accélérer maintenant que tout est en place. Les prochaines révélatintions vont en surprendre beaucoups. Pour les couples on verra bien.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup mais pour le ps je n'en suis pas certain.  
  
Orange bleue marine : Mercie pour ta critique constructive. Je suis bien conscient des problèmes que tu évoques. J'essaie de faire en sorte de changer mon style d'écriture et de l'épurer, mais ce n'est pas facile d'en changer et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour cela, en espérant que ça marche.  
  
Tar-Nefys : Content d'avoir un nouveau ou nouvelle lecteur parmi nous. Je suis très content que tu apprécies cette fic. Comme tu l'as dit, j'essaye d'avoir des idées originales à tous les niveaux. L'histoire de sa main est un exemple assez amusant de ce que j'essaye de faire pour cette histoire. Il est vrai que la schizophrénie de Harry était amusante à imaginé mais pour être franc pas facile à mettre en place et surtout à montrer et expliquer. Car dans ma tête pour moi tout est clair mais sir le papier c'est autre chose. En ce qui concerne la forme finale de Harry, on en a un aperçu à Halloween. En ce qui concerne Adam, on en sera plus sur lui car il est important pour connaître réellement Harry également. Là aussi il va y avoir des surprises. Pour un possible Harry/Tonks il faut attendre pour voir alors patience.  
  
Lord Aragoth : Content de te voir de retour. C'est vrai que c'est assez rare des fic où Harry et Tonks sont ensembles. Mais comme tu le sais j'ai des idées parfois folles. Une reproduction entre Luna et Neville ? Tu es un peu vache non. Je ne sais pas si cela sera le cas, et ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour.  
  
Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non.  
  
Merci à ma correctrice Obal.  
  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, petite pause avant le prochain qui risque d'être plus passionnant comme le reste deviné celui-ci.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des avis à me donner vous savez quoi faire je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
PAssez un bon week-end et à la prochaine.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 31 : Harry et ses bizarreries.  
  
Le week-end passa relativement vite suite à la première réunion de l'ancienne AD. L'arrivée des professeurs Dumbledore et Lupin avait refroidit légèrement les ardeurs de certains élèves, mais tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre.  
  
En vérité, le seul point dérangeant était l'attitude générale de Harry. Ron et Hermione en étaient les plus troublés même s'ils ne le montraient pas.  
  
« Tu as vu le ton qu'il utilise quand il s'adresse à Dumbledore ? » demanda Ernie à son ami Justin alors qu'en compagnie des autres Poufsouffles, ils rentraient vers leur salle commune.  
  
« Je sais, j'ai vu. » répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne le souhaitait faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils du préfet.  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que cela peut signifier ? » continua le préfet outré. « A croire qu'il pense à présent être meilleur que notre directeur. Remarque, cela ne m'étonne pas lui. Il veut faire croire qu'il n'est pas intéressé par la lumière, mais comme toujours il fait tout pour.... »  
  
« Mais tu ne peux pas un peu la fermer ! » lui cria dessus Justin commençant à perdre son calme devant les paroles de son ami. Ami qui lui jeta un regard entre l'animosité et la surprise.  
  
« Déjà durant notre seconde année, tu as fabriqué moult théories des plus fantaisistes qui se sont toutes retrouvées foireuses et qui ont eu comme unique conséquence de semer le trouble parmi les plus influençables comme moi en l'occurrence » continua-t-il à parler, en baissant de plus en plus le ton, ne désirant plus attirer les regards outrés des condisciples se trouvant à côté du groupe.  
  
Ses paroles, outrèrent le préfet, qui pris ses amis à témoin.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui et... » Il s'arrêta de stupeur en comprenant que visiblement, ils étaient du même avis.  
  
Le préfet de Poufsouffle dévisagea ses amis sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis sa première année, il était suivit dans ses idées et cela même si elles étaient pour les moins bizarres et parfois vraiment illogiques. Cette fois, ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui ou du moins, ils ne prendraient pas ses dires comme argent comptant.  
  
« Il faut avouer que plusieurs de tes paroles étaient vraiment erronées » déclara Hannah en regardant sérieusement son homologue masculin.  
  
« Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque de notre deuxième année, comme le mentionnait Justin, j'ai déjà eu des doutes sur tes idées. Les actions qui suivirent prouvèrent parfaitement que je ne me trompais pas à l'époque. »  
  
« Peut-être que je me suis trompé à l'époque, mais il est clair qu'il y a, à présent, plus de choses étranges qui entourent Potter, et sa relation avec Dumbledore en est un exemple » certifia-t-il continuant sur sa lancé et ignorant les regards sceptiques de ses condisciples, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur salle commune où ils pourraient continuer sans crainte leur discussion.  
  
« Ce n'est pas notre problème si Harry à une relation particulière avec Dumbledore. Cela ne nous regarde pas. S'il désire nous en parler, il le fera sinon. Il doit avoir ses raisons » conclut Justin ne sachant pas comment terminer sa phrase. Il n'avait pas le talent naturel de Ernie, et cela le satisfaisait. Il en avait assez des commentaires des plus douteux de son ami.  
  
« Justin a raison. Si cela est important pour nous, Harry nous le dira. Il nous a fait confiance pour répondre à nos questions l'année dernière alors que tous étaient contre lui, alors nous lui devons bien cela » continua Susan, approuvant les paroles de Justin.  
  
Elle rougit légèrement en sentant l'attention sur elle, peu habituée à être le centre, surtout en compagnie de Ernie.  
  
« On sait bien que tu l'aimes bien ton Potter » railla l'un de ses camarades faisant sourire les autres. A cette remarque, la jeune fille avait d'autant plus rougit, alors qu'il n'y avait rien du tout  
  
Elle lança alors un regard noir à celui qui avait parlé avant de quitter le groupe et rejoindre son dortoir en compagnie de Hannah qui elle non plus ne désirait pas rester seule avec les autres. Si bien que le reste de l'équipé se sépara suite à ses deux départs. Le reste du week-end, passa relativement bien dans cette maison.  
  
Dans la tour Gryffondor également, l'atmosphère était tendue. Les plus jeunes années étaient encore toujours dans l'expectative depuis le retour de l'élève manquant plusieurs jours auparavant. Ils semblaient avoir compris que nul élève ne posait de question sur son absence depuis des mois et sur son retour tonitruant lors de l'ouverture de la coupe de Quidditch. Le plus troublant étant bien sûr que depuis lors et jusqu'à son arrivé dans son dortoir, la majeure partie des conversations tournait sur le survivant essentiellement. Ils avaient donc tous étaient vraiment surpris que personne ne pose de questions. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les élèves plus anciens, principalement de sixième année avaient interdit toutes remarques sur le survivant. On leur avait expliqué beaucoup de choses à propos de Harry et désiraient à présent vérifier la véracité des propos. Selon les origines de chacun cela allait d'une sorte d'adoration à la peur quand ils parlaient de lui.  
  
D'ailleurs, les rumeurs les plus folles se construisaient et se démontaient quand il n'était pas dans la tour. De ce fait, et pour le plus grand malheur du survivant, ses faits et gestes étaient épiés, analysés et discutés dès qu'il n'était plus là. Il en était conscient, tout comme il voyait dans les yeux de ses condisciples de maison, une certaine gêne en sa présence. Malgré les excuses publiques du ministère et de la Gazette du Sorcier, le comportement des autres à son égard n'était pas près de changer. Toujours, il serait presque adulé par certains et haït par d'autres. En cela, certaine chose ne changerait jamais. La seule et unique différence résidait dans le fait qu'à présent, Harry ne souffrait plus vraiment de cela. Il n'en avait que faire de comment on le considérait. Il avait considérablement mûri et était à présent au-dessus de ce genre de considération.  
  
Quand il entra dans la salle commune, les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, les regards comme subjugué par le visage du survivant. Celui-ci leur fut un sourire froid qui ne le quittait pas vraiment, et marcha à grand pas vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir avant de s'allonger sur son lit son regard vers le plafond et réfléchissant.  
  
« Il y a encore quelques mois, tu aurais crié sur ses idiots qui parlent de nous dans notre dos » parla sobrement James.  
  
« Et tu aurais eu raison, ils ne sont que des petits gens incapables de se défendre seuls » approuva Elvis hargneusement.  
  
« Peut-être mais cela n'a plus d'importance à présent » déclara une autre voix plus posé « Nous avons tant de chose à faire que nous ne devons pas perdre de temps en considération aussi futile qu'inutile. »  
  
« Bien dit » répondit Harry tout haut.  
  
« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda une voix qu'Harry identifia comme appartenant à Neville alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, toujours allongé sur son lit.  
  
« Non rien » répondit-il en faisant un sourire franc à son ami qui lui répondit par un signe de tête.  
  
Il aimait bien ce garçon qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de connaître réellement en 5 ans, chose qu'il se faisait un devoir maintenant de faire.  
  
Le jour était bien levé, quand Harry se leva. Contrairement aux autres jours, il dormit plus longtemps profitant de son dimanche. Il remarqua que comme lui, Neville était resté dormir plus longtemps. Les ronflements de son ami le faisant sourire, il quitta doucement la chambre, descendant l'escalier les oreilles attirées alors par les voix sortant de la salle commune.  
  
Il en reconnu certaine alors que d'autres lui étaient inconnues.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas dire toi non plus qu'il n'est pas comme il était l'année dernière ? » fit une voix que Harry ne reconnu pas tout de suite mais qui appartenait à l'un des dernières années  
  
« Peut-être mais je ne sais rien de plus et d'ailleurs même si cela était le cas, je ne vous dirais rien. » déclara clairement Ron qui pour une fois fit sourire Harry.  
  
« Vous l'avez traité de tous les noms l'année dernière voir même depuis plus longtemps et maintenant car il vous semble différent vous vous posez encore plus de questions et nous harcelez. » continua le préfet de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry fit alors du bruit dans l'escalier, faisant cesser la discussion, et émergeant quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle commune trouvant un groupe de plusieurs Gryffondors dont Ron et plusieurs de ses amis.  
  
« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Je vous fais peur ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment tout en leur faisant un sourire froid comme toujours qui en fit blanchir certain.  
  
« Vous avez perdu vos langue ? » continua-t-il détestant par-dessus tout ne pas recevoir de réponse à ses questions.  
  
« Non il n'y a pas de problème Harry. » lui répondit un septième année qui gardait de sa contenance avant de se tourner vers Ron et de le prendre à témoin « Nous parlions juste avec Ron de la coupe de Quidditch dans laquelle nous sommes bien partie grâce à notre victoire contre Serpentard »  
  
Il fit ensuite un sourire à Harry qui ne le regardait déjà plus, déjà partit pour sortir de la salle commune et de la tour. Alors que le portrait obstruait à nouveau la tour, la discussion reprit d'autant.  
  
« Il est différent tu ne peux pas le nier Ron. Il est bien plus froid qu'avant » réaffirma le Gryffondor. Les autres membres du groupe semblant approuver ses paroles.  
  
Ron secoua la tête montrant son désaccord, avant de se lever et de quitter tout comme Harry la salle. Alors qu'il marchait vers la Grande Salle espérant retrouver Hermione, il pensa lui aussi que Harry était différent. Il était conscient que celui qu'il considérait comme son ami était bien différent et bien plus secret qu'avant.  
  
Vers la fin de la journée, alors que Harry se trouvait dans son dortoir, Ron et ses amis allaient avoir un nouvel exemple de la complexité de leur ami.  
  
Alors qu'il lisait distraitement tranquillement installé sur son lit, Seamus qui lisait lui aussi un livre de sortilège, sursauta d'un coup, son visage devenant livide. Il se leva soudain, criant lourdement sa main pointé sur Harry lui-même.  
  
« Qui a-t-il ? » s'empressa de demander Dean sursautant lui aussi en entendant crier Seamus  
  
« Un... un serpent » répondit-il en désignant toujours du doigt sur Harry et plus précisément sur le cou de Harry.  
  
Harry lui aussi attiré par le cri de son ami, releva la tête de son livre et ne parvint pas à ne pas rire devant le regard blanc de Seamus et étonné de Dean qui ne semblait pas avoir compris la situation.  
  
Ce fut dans cet état de chose que Neville arriva fronçant les sourcils en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.  
  
« Il a un serpent dans le cou » s'écria alors Seamus, répondant à la surprise de Neville et de Dean qui à présent voyait très clairement le serpent de Harry, qui bougeait tranquillement se déplaçant sur le cou de son propriétaire.  
  
Neville vit alors pour la première fois le serpent de Harry mais bizarrement, il ne réagit pas de façon violente comme Seamus et Dean.  
  
« Oui et alors ? » remarqua-t-il visiblement peu impressionné par la vision du serpent.  
  
Seamus ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre à cela, trop sous le choc de la réaction de Neville.  
  
« Tu n'es pas choqué d'avoir un serpent dans notre chambre ? » demanda Dean  
  
Neville le regarda un air amusé sur le visage. Pour une fois il n'était pas dérangé par un élément qui dérangeait les autres.  
  
« Harry est fourchelangue alors s'il a un serpent, c'est bien pour lui. » il s'arrêta regardant alors à Harry et alla jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. « Cela donne une explication sur ses murmures, tu lui parlais n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Harry répondit par un signe de tête.  
  
« C'est vrai, je lui parle assez fréquemment. Lily est encore jeune et est très curieuse. Elle a besoin d'être rassuré sur ce qu'il l'entoure. De plus, elle est vraiment plus intéressante que de nombreux sorciers qui ne font rien que de poser des questions et de parler pour ne rien dire. »  
  
« Car c'est une femelle en plus » s'écria de nouveau Seamus, outré dans cette information.  
  
Harry soupira tout comme Neville et même Dean qui souriait à présent.  
  
« Tu.... tu lui as donné le nom de ta mère ? » remarqua aussitôt Neville hésitant à lui demander ne sachant pas comment Harry allait le prendre. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé tous les deux, Neville savait que Harry était toujours très réticent à évoquer ses parents tout comme lui d'ailleurs.  
  
« Oui en effet, c'est le prénom de ma mère. J'aimais bien ce nom alors je le lui donné » répondit-il le plus sereinement du monde devant les regards choqués de Seamus et de Dean qui ne comprenait pas.  
  
Il allait à nouveau répliquer, quand Ron fit irruption dans la chambre ayant entendu les cris de Seamus.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il ardemment mécontent d'avoir du quitter précipitamment la salle commune pour monter dans son dortoir.  
  
« Il y a un serpent dans cette chambre avec nous et cela depuis plusieurs nuits » s'empressa de dire Seamus tout en pointant encore Harry du doigt. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé alors que Neville lui s'était approché doucement de lui afin de mieux observer le serpent qui ne bougeait pas non intéressé par les évènements l'entourant.  
  
« Elle est encore jeune » commenta à la surprise générale Neville pour tout le monde. Ron fut surpris de ses agissements mais ne le montra pas. Depuis des mois, le jeune garçon l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il s'améliorait dans presque tous les domaines et le dépassait même dans certain.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la question de savoir son âge. Le problème est qu'il soit avec nous ici et... »  
  
« Je t'ai dit que c'était une femelle » l'avertit à nouveau Harry ses yeux fixe sur le garçon qui ne disait plus rien trop impressionné par le regard du survivant. Le silence pouvait alors durer longtemps, mais Ron en bon préfet essaya de régler le problème en parlant pour la première fois.  
  
« On se calme tous » apaisant les esprits qui commençaient à chauffer dans la chambre.  
  
« C'est un petit serpent et si Harry le garde avec lui nous n'avons rien à craindre et ... »  
  
« Bien sûr tu es de son côté comme toujours ! Tu te fiches de savoir ce que moi et les autres en pensons. » L'interrompit Seamus en criant à nouveau sur le préfet cette fois qui devenait au fur et à mesure des paroles de son ami de plus en plus rouge. Il sentait qu'il allait mal réagir quand Neville intervint à son tour.  
  
« Cela ne me dérange pas que Harry a un serpent avec lui. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Tout comme TU étais libre de ne pas le croire l'année dernière quand il disait que Vol... Volde...que VOLDEMORT était de retour » à la mention du nom du seigneur des ténèbres, Dean, Seamus et Ron frémirent alors que Harry souriait largement à Neville impressionné mais pas tant que çà que son ami puisse dire ce nom maudit.  
  
« Non seulement Harry mais nous t'avons supporté l'année dernière même si parfois nous avons tous désiré que tu ne sois pas là. Et maintenant tu espères nous faire la morale à propos d'un serpent ! Pour qui te prends- tu ? Tu as reconnu t'être trompé mais cela n'empêche pas que tu as préféré écouter les journaux que nous tes amis. Alors maintenant ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, car pour moi et cela doit être de même pour Harry, tu as à te faire racheter. »  
  
Tous regardaient Neville parler comme pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils voyaient ce que Harry voyait depuis plusieurs mois quand il regardait le garçon. Un pur et fier Gryffondor. Bien plus que tous les autres.  
  
« Si Harry veut garder Lily avec lui ici, elle restera avec lui ici » décida Neville campant sur ses position alors que Seamus trop abasourdie par ces paroles ne pouvait qu'accepter de la tête cette requête qui prenait les formes d'un ordre.  
  
Ron après un moment de flottement accepta cette idée qui à présent mettait d'accord tout le monde. Il lança un regard à Harry signifiant qu'il aurait aimé être mis au courant de la présence du serpent mais comme fréquemment il ne reçu aucune réponse de son ami. Pire, au lieu de lui répondre, il commença à parler à Neville.  
  
« Tu ne semble pas du tout effrayé par Lily ? »  
  
L'interrogé sourit en baissant la tête avant de répondre.  
  
« Avant je pense que je l'aurais été, mais plus maintenant. Tu as raison je me dois de faire honneur à mes parents et à ma famille. Je dois les rendre fier tout comme l'est ma grand-mère à présent. » Répondit-il les yeux brillants de satisfaction.  
  
Dean, Seamus et Ron restèrent interloqués devant cette déclaration. Ils découvraient Neville sous un jour nouveau, chose que Harry semblait voir depuis longtemps.  
  
Harry prit délicatement Lily de son cou et la présenta à Neville qui était près de son lit.  
  
« Lily, c'est mon ami, Neville que voila. Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, à lui tout comme aux autres » précisa-t-il à son serpent en émettant un sifflement caractéristique du fourchelangue, qui fit déglutir ses amis.  
  
Le serpent oscilla tranquillement toujours maintenu par Harry devant Neville, sortant sa langue de temps en temps, avant de regarder les 3 aux autres élèves qui se tenaient loin d'elle.  
  
« Ils m'ont l'air d'être apeuré par nous. Nous sentons leur peur quand nous les regardons » fit-elle en fixant Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air à la fois navré et heureuse du serpent. Navré car comme Harry lui avait appris, elle semblait n'être pas beaucoup aimé par les sorciers, et heureuse car s'ils étaient effrayé par elle, ils ne viendraient pas la déranger. Tout comme Harry, elle n'aimait pas fréquenter des personnes qui justement ne l'appréciaient pas.  
  
Le reste de la journée, peu de personne se trouvèrent dans le dortoir des sixièmes année garçon, 3 de ses occupants ayant renoncé de s'y trouver pour des motifs d'obligations pour Ron ou tout autre pour les deux autres. De ce fait, Neville resta seul avec Harry. Ils en profitèrent pour s'aider mutuellement dans leurs devoirs, même si Neville compris rapidement que c'était surtout Harry qui l'aidait. D'ailleurs, il en était content car il comprenait bizarrement plus vite avec lui qu'avec les autres y compris avec Hermione qui pourtant l'aidait très bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il appréciait de plus en plus ce nouveau Harry qui semblait tant intriguer les autres élèves.  
  
La semaine commença bien pour Harry. Il s'habituait bien à sa nouvelle solitude apparente. Il s'était en effet rapidement habitué à avoir Tonks et ses facéties avec lui durant et entre les cours. D'un autre côté, il était content d'être à nouveau avec ses amis, mais il savait très bien que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Une infime partie de lui gardait un faible espoir, mais il était bien trop différent dans son esprit pour que tout redevienne comme avant.  
  
Il était pleinement conscient que ses amis devaient le trouver vraiment différent. Son caractère avait changé selon eux et ils étaient vraiment loin d'imaginer la vérité et l'enjeu de ce qu'il se passait chez lui.  
  
Il n'y avait pas que ses amis ou ennemis qui trouvaient le comportement de Harry particulier. L'ensemble des professeurs acceptait bon gré malgré l'attitude et les faits étranges entourant le jeune homme pour rester dans l'optique de Dumbledore. Dès le début, le directeur et cela contrairement aux années précédentes leur avaient demandé de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire vis-à-vis de Harry. De mémoire de McGonagall, c'était bien la première fois que le directeur faisait une telle demande à ses enseignants. Tout comme lui, elle était pour une impartialité sans borne et surtout à l'encontre de sa maison. Néanmoins, au fond d'elle, elle était satisfaite de cela. Elle savait que Harry en tant que lui-même devait avoir une marge de manœuvre supérieure aux autres élèves. Bien sûr elle avait été contre cette idée tout comme Rogue, mais Albus était conscient que la vérité était autre.  
  
Depuis le retour de Harry officiellement à l'école puis dans sa maison, les professeurs pensaient avoir des informations, qui n'arrivèrent jamais. Le sujet le plus discuté était la froideur de Harry qu'il arborait fréquemment et surtout à l'égard du directeur ce qui troublait voir offensait certains enseignants, McGonagall en tête.  
  
Albus Dumbledore était même s'il ne le montrait pas, le plus intrigué et troublé par les changements du garçon. Il ne confierait jamais cela, mais il sentait que les autres professeurs commençaient à se pose des questions également. Il ne souhaitait pas les inquiéter tout comme s'expliquer. Il savait par Rémus que Harry lui en voulait de la tournure des évènements le long de l'année d'avant. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Il trouvait normal qu'il ressente cela. Tout comme son père, Harry avait un fort tempérament et pouvait être rancunier, chose qu'il n'avait pas montré auparavant. Ses colères contre ses amis prouvaient qu'il était capable de cela comme James avant lui.  
  
Non ce n'était pas cela qui le troublait c'était une chose de plus profond. Quand il regardait Harry, il ne voyait plus le garçon qu'il avait connu et observer grandir et passer par les pires épreuves. Les rares fois où leurs deux regards s'étaient croisés, il n'avait pas reconnu les yeux devant lui. C'était bien les yeux verts de Lily, mais leur expression n'était plus amicale. Ils n'étaient pas tout de même agressifs comme contre Rogue ou Fudge. D'ailleurs, lui-même avait crains le pire en observant son élève à ces moments précis. Il avait sentit alors qu'il était sérieux. Il ne suffisait alors que peu de chose pour que le pire arrive. Il n'aurait pas été inquiété s'il ne connaissait pas la facilité que Harry possédait pour utiliser des sorts puissants quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'il puisse exécuté un patronus aussi puissant en fin de troisième année. Même lui en aurait été incapable. Et au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Harry puisse lancer à son premier essai un doloris sur un être humain.  
  
Non, il savait que Harry avait un fort potentiel, prophétie oblige. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse lancer un tel sort aussi facilement. La seule chose qui le rassurait était qu'il était alors dans un état de haine total contre Bellatrix. Mais tout de même, lui aussi s'inquiétait de cela. Il savait très bien de quoi un sorcier tout comme lui était capable de faire s'il se laissait dominer par sa haine et sa colère. Il connaissait cela très bien même, à son grand malheur.  
  
Le plus ironique à présent, le phénomène inverse à l'année précédente se produisait. Harry évitait le regard du directeur. Albus pensait que s'était une sorte de rancœur pour lui faire en quelque sorte ressentir ce qu'il avait ressentit, un peu abandonné. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Malgré cette absence de contact, le directeur avait pratiqué chose inavouable un test occlumencie et cela en plein dîner. Il souhaitait savoir si Rémus disait vrai sur les protections mentales de Harry. Et là encore il n'avait pas été déçu par ce qu'il avait découvert ou plus précisément tout comme Voldemort avant lui, pas découvert. Il avait pénétré facilement dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mais la suite était étrange, même pour le puissant sorcier qu'il est.  
  
Jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose. Il était resté pantois en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était entouré de vide, comme si l'esprit de Harry était une simple coquille vide. Il avait pratiqué de nombreuses fois cet art ancien et jamais il n'avait vu ou même lu une telle chose. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Alors qu'il observait l'espace l'entourant, il entendit distinctement la voix de Harry tout autour de lui. En y repensant à présent, cette voix semblait légèrement différente.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas votre place ici Dumbledore » tonna la voix plus agressive au nom du sorcier. « SORTEZ » cria-t-il alors, éjectant en cela le sorcier surpris par la puissante riposte.  
  
Il avait eu peur à un moment donné que Harry puisse pénétrer son esprit lors de l'éjection, mais cela ne c'était pas produit. D'ailleurs pour palier cette éventualité, le directeur avait utilisé sa pensine au cas où. Il avait eu raison. Il était ressortit de cette histoire satisfait car Voldemort ne pouvait sûrement pas lui non plus s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mais aussi perplexe car il ne comprenait pas comme une telle protection s'était mise en place. Car recherche effectuée, il ne comprenait toujours pas comme c'était possible. Les seules personnes ayant un esprit de cet ordre, étaient celles qui avaient justement perdu l'esprit au sens propre comme au figuré. Etant loin d'être le cas, il ne possédait pas de réponses. Et compte tenu de la nature hostile de la relation avec son étudiant, il ne pouvait pas compter sur son explication.  
  
Décidément, tous les sorciers l'entourant, se posaient un ensemble de questions sur lui. Malheureusement, il n'était pas pensable pour lui de donner des réponses. Néanmoins, au cours du mardi après-midi, le professeur Chourave reçut une réponse à ses interrogations.  
  
Comme de nombreuses fois depuis le début des cours, Harry se trouvait dans les serres à travailler sur sa fameuse fleur. Apres des séances difficiles où il avait bien faillit abandonner, il parvint enfin à arriver à ses fins. En plein milieu d'après midi une exclamation de bonheur se fit entendre dans la zone des box dans les serres et cela malgré les protections phoniques l'isolant des autres étudiants travaillant.  
  
«J'ai enfin réussi ! » se dit-il joyeux en sous-pesant dans sa main des minuscules graines qui semblaient communes mais il n'en était rien.  
  
Après de multiples essais, il tenait dans les mains les graines qui deviendraient avec encore de nombreux efforts et de patience, les fameuses roses d'Helga. En pensant à cela, son regard devint morne car il devait faire une autre demande au professeur Chourave. Pour cela, il devait lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire et donc lui révéler son plan. Il était certain qu'elle serait très intriguée. Il passa près d'une heure à penser à sa façon de faire avec son professeur avant de se lancer.  
  
Il sortit donc de son box après l'avoir rangé et nettoyé, et sortit de cette partie des serres et attendit patiemment que le cours des sixièmes années se termine pour parler avec le professeur.  
  
Il ne s'intéressa pas du tout aux regards que lui lançaient ses condisciples, jusqu'à la fin du cours qui arriva très vite.  
  
« Pour la prochaine fois, lisez les 3 prochains chapitres, et n'oubliez pas de venir voir vos plants durant la semaine. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se produise la même chose qu'avec les dernières années » prévint le professeur Chourave en évoquant un problème rencontré par un autre groupe d'élève plus âgé et donc pourtant plus expérimenté.  
  
Des sourire naquirent sur les visages des élèves avant que ceux si ne quittent la serre par groupe. Harry attendit que l'ensemble des élèves soit partit pour aller parler avec le professeur qui comprenant qu'il n'était pas disposé à lui parler en compagnie des autres sourit tout en rangeant ses affaires.  
  
Sentant le regard de son élève sur elle, elle releva la tête et engagea la conversation.  
  
« Alors M. Potter vous désiriez me parler ? »  
  
Bizarrement, Harry lui sourit sans trop savoir pourquoi et lui répondit.  
  
« Exact. J'ai une nouvelle faveur à vous demander si vous me le permettez ? »  
  
« Allez-y toujours, nous verrons bien. » fit le professeur de plus en plus intrigué.  
  
« J'ai terminé la première phase de mon projet, et la seconde phase nécessite un environnement particulier que les box ne permettent pas d'obtenir. Je ne veux pas néanmoins placer les fleurs dans un endroit où tout le monde pourrait les voir. Il faudrait donc un endroit calme et je suis certain que vous connaissez un tel endroit » expliqua-t-il sachant très bien que le professeur en possédait un.  
  
Elle le fixa pensive. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique endroit et il était interdit aux élèves tout comme aux autres professeurs. La zone de la serre qu'elle utilisait pour ses projets personnels ou pour des commandes pour d'autres professeurs. Là se trouvait des plantes plus dangereuses ou réglementés. Pour ses raisons, elle était réticente à laisser un élève s'y trouver. Pour cela, elle devait avoir une raison voir une très bonne.  
  
« Si vous vous posez des questions, je peux vous répondre mais pas ici » fit-il en regardant tout autour de lui.  
  
Comprenant les raisons de son élève, elle fit un signe de tête, et ils allèrent vers l'un des bureaux du professeur se trouvant au fond de la serre. Harry prit place dans une chaise en bois et exposa ce qu'il faisait. Comme il le pensait, le professeur fut impressionné par ses recherches.  
  
« Vous avez réussi à recréer les fameuse roses d'Helga ? » en bégaya presque le professeur ses yeux comme des soucoupes fixant le garçon.  
  
«Pas encore car elles sont sous forme de graines. Mais je pense que grâce à votre aide, ses fleurs verront le jour rapidement » répondit-il ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son professeur.  
  
Le professeur Chourave ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, trop stupéfaite et excité par cette annonce. Depuis qu'elle était d'âge de lire, elle dévorait les livres sur la botanique sa grande passion. En entrant à Poudlard, elle avait entendu parler de ces roses par l'intermédiaire de son directeur de maison et professeur de botanique à l'époque. Depuis lors, elle avait souvent effectué des recherches sur ces fleurs, recherches toujours infructueuses malheureusement. Pour cette raison, elle jaugea du regard son élève hésitante. Contrairement à son collègue Neville, Harry n'avait jamais donné un grand intérêt pour sa classe. Certes il avait obtenu son BUSE mais il n'était pas suffisamment bon pour être accepté au niveau ASPIC. Néanmoins de ce qu'elle avait observé de son travail à l'intérieur de la serre, il semblait avoir un niveau et une maîtrise de certaines pratiques très particulières voir intrigante. A croire qu'il s'était ouvert à tous les charmes de l'herbologie durant l'été.  
  
Harry voyant sur le visage du professeur le doute s'insinuer, sourit avant de sortir de son uniforme une petite bourse, vidant une partie dans sa main droite ganté comme toujours. Le professeur Chourave regarda les graines tomber dans la main de son élève, retenant son souffle en réalisant ce qu'elle représentait si elles étaient réelles.  
  
« Je peux ? » fit-elle en les désignant.  
  
Un signe de tête plus tard, elle en examinait quelques-uns une dans sa main, les sous-pesant et leur faisant passer des tests rapides de reconnaissance. En spécialiste des plantes, elle comprit tout de suite que c'était bien des graines de fleurs, et qu'elles recelaient de toute évidence une trace de magie en elles. Elle finit par les contempler plusieurs secondes avant de les rendre à leur propriétaire qui lui sourit à nouveau.  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais SI se sont vraiment des graines de roses, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat. »  
  
« Cela signifie-il que j'ai votre aide ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Bien sûr. Mais sachez tout de même que je surveillerai votre travail et si c'est autre chose que vous préparer, vous le regretterez » le prévint- elle très sérieusement.  
  
Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord, et le temps étant trop cours avant le prochain cours du professeur, elle lui dit de revenir à la fin de journée afin qu'elle puisse l'installer dans sa section des serres.  
  
Ce fut donc un Harry fort content qui sortit des serres quelques minutes plus tard, son pas décidé le conduisant vers le château malgré le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus apportant avec lui le froid de l'hiver qui s'installait de plus en plus. Quand il arriva devant les portes du château, le Gryffondor regarda le ciel, un drôle de pressentiment en tête. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et rentra dans l'école, rejoignant sa salle commune où il pourrait travailler en attendant la fin des cours qui allaient arrivés dans un peu plus de une heure.  
  
Heureusement, il ne se passa rien de grave durant la fin de journée. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas pour le jour qui allait suivre, comme le serait bientôt le survivant.  
  
Dans un lieu bien plus noir que ne l'est Poudlard, une assemblée de personne attendait avec impatience l'ordre. Ils étaient là, agenouillés, devant le maître qui les regardait assis comme un roi sur son trône.  
  
Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, quand il se leva, attirant tous les regards et faisant cesser aussitôt toute tentative de chuchotement. Il contempla ses troupes de ses yeux rouges, ses pensées néfastes emplissant son esprit alors qu'une expression semblable à un sourire chez un homme normal se dessinait sur son visage.  
  
« Ce soir mes chères fidèles, la peur se déversera sur ces impies qui pensent pouvoir m'arrêter. Nous allons leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables, et qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix de nous rejoindre ou de mourir » scanda-t-il, ses hommes trépignant d'impatience.  
  
Il se tourna vers un coin de la pièce où se tenait serré un groupe d'homme, effrayé, se demandant même ce qu'ils faisaient là exactement.  
  
« Vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire avec eux » cette demande fut répondu par un oui qu'une femme prononça, d'une façon joyeuse, alors qu'elle regardait le groupe sadiquement.  
  
« Ils seront en position avant le lever de la lune » répondit-elle  
  
« Très bien Bella. Ne me déçoit pas. » Le prévint-il « Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de revenir »  
  
Une menace aussi précise de la part de leur maître aurait fait blanchir n'importe lequel des mangemorts, néanmoins, Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas l'un des ces moins que rien incompétent. Elle était encore en date le bras droit du maître. En cela elle se devait certes de se soumettre encore plus, mais aussi d'asseoir son autorité sur les autres en montrant qu'elle était capable rester de marbres en stoïque face au maître. En tout cas quand cela était possible et judicieux.  
  
Voldemort regarda ses troupes partirent en transplannant et par portoloin pour le groupe avec délectations. Il regarda vers la fenêtre les étoiles attendant un évènement précis. Puis soudain, il arriva ou plutôt elle se leva. Et alors que la lune montait dans le paysage céleste, un rire des plus lugubre remplissait la salle.  
  
Personne jusqu'alors aurait pensé voir imaginé que Lord Voldemort, rirait follement devant une pleine lune. 


	32. Une pleine lune des plus effroyable

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Celine.s : Je garde le même cape pour ce chapitre et pour la fic.  
  
Onarluca : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Arathorn : De toute façon, on commence à s'habituer aux disfonctionnements du site. Content que tu apprécies les derniers chapitres.  
  
Steph46 : Désolé pour les fautes, parfois je n'arrive pas à les voir. Et je ne parles même pas des bizarreries que je dis parfois sans le vouloir. Pour les roses, je n'ai pas révélé encore leurs utilités. D'ailleurs, elles sont pas vraiment importante pour l'intrigue général. Elles serviront juste pour montrer une chose précise.  
  
Fashion Phoenix : Peut être que Harry va en donner à Tonks, mais ce n'est pas la première raison. Les explications viendront plus tard. Je peux néanmoins dire, qu'elles sont uniques en leurs genres car vivent très longtemps en fonction de leur créateur. Pour l'attaque, on peut dire que c'est un peu cliché dans le fond même un peu moins dans la forme.  
  
Phantme : Désolé que tu ais dû attendre si longtemps avant de pouvoir lire la fic. Je en pense pas que cela vienne de ma fic mais plutôt d'encore un problème avec le site. La suite devrait te plaire.  
  
S-Jennifer-S : Pas d'inquiétude que j'arrête mes fics en tout cas temps que je reçois des reviews ou que je ne perde pas mes idées et motivations.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je ne sais pas si Voldemort est fou, mais je pense qu'il sera bien avant la fin de cette fic avec ce que je lui réserve comme coup tordu. Comme tu va le voir, son attaque va marquer les esprits et cela de plusieurs façon. J'espère que cela te plaira.  
  
Naséis : Ne t'inquiète, il m'en faut plus pour me faire réagir de façon violente. Pour répondre à ma question, au départ je pensais faire 35-38 chapitres. Actuellement j'ai terminé le chapitre 34. Autant te dire que mon objectif est atteint et j'ai à peine commencer les choses sérieuses. En bref, je ne sais pas encore combien exactement il y aura de chapitre.  
  
Je vous remercie de votre soutien tout comme je remercie Obal de son aide en tant que correctrice.  
  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre avec le retour en force de Voldemort et des siens.  
  
Au tant vous le dire tout de suite, le prochain chapitre ne sera mis que dans 2 semaines. La raison est simple, je vais arrêter d'écrire sur cette fic durant 2 semaines pour me consacrer à mes 2 autres fics en cours ainsi que de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. J'en ai beaucoup qui ne vont plus dans le même sens. Les deux prochains chapitres viendront donc plus lentement mais ce n'est que temporaire.  
  
Dans le chapitre 33, il sera question d'animagus. Je sais c'est un peu cliché, mais je pense que vous serez surpris.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autres à dire, vous savez quoi faire je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Allez passer un bon week-end et à la prochaine.  
  
Chapitre 32 : Une pleine lune des plus effroyable  
  
Tout était calme en ce début de soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ginny et son homologue masculin faisaient régner le calme en l'absence des préfets plus vieux. Elle étudiait son cours de métamorphose, quand ses yeux quittèrent son livre, attiré par des pas provenant de l'escalier venant de la grosse dame gardant l'entrée de la tour.  
  
Elle eut raison et sourit en apercevant Harry entrer tranquillement dans la pièce, et la remarquant, se diriger puis s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
  
« Alors que fais-tu de beau ? » demanda-t-il tout en reconnaissant un chapitre qui lui avait donné du soucis l'année d'avant avec McGonagall.  
  
« Disparition pour McGonagall » répondit-elle avec un soupir  
  
« C'est déjà compliqué, alors imagine ce que c'est l'apparition » plaisanta- t-il pour la rassurer  
  
Elle pouffa de rire devant la mimique de Harry  
  
« A croire que tu n'y arrives pas. Or Hermione m'a dit que tu as épaté tout le monde l'autre jour en faisant apparaître un petit banc»  
  
« Ouais. Il fallait voir la tête de Hermione quand je l'ai fait, alors qu'elle-même arrivait seulement à faire apparaître que la moitié. »  
  
« Compte tenu du temps qu'elle pratique, elle devrais pouvoir le faire pour le prochain cours » l'informa-t-elle « Je crois qu'elle était un peu jalouse que tu lui voles la vedette alors qu'elle a toujours été la meilleure, surtout dans cette matière. »  
  
« Peut-être, mais il faut qu'elle grandisse et comprenne enfin que quoi qu'elle fasse, il y a toujours quelqu'un de meilleur ailleurs. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera une autre personne. Si tu la vois, essaye de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas en s'offusquant ou en étant jaloux des autres, qu'elle progressera. C'est d'ailleurs la meilleur façon pour elle de se faire dépasser et pas seulement que par moi. »  
  
Il s'arrêta soudain, comme mue par une sensation étrange. Son regard dériva vers une fenêtre, et resta fixe devant la lune entièrement pleine qui venait de se lever. Ginny le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, avant de voir elle aussi la lune en suivant son regard. Elle eut alors une boule dans l'estomac, en pensant à Rémus.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tôt, un groupe hétéroclite composé d'une dizaines d'homme, apparurent dans une ruelle sombre dans un quartier plus ou moins mal famé de Londres.  
  
« C'est par-là que nous devons aller » désigna l'un des hommes entièrement revêtus de noir, le bras levé vers un immeuble aux allures des plus modeste que plusieurs des personnes à ses côtés ne remarquèrent à peine, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant.  
  
L'étrange groupe semblait être composé de deux parties réellement différentes. D'une part, plusieurs comme le chef, étaient emmitouflés de long habit noir, et de l'autre, plusieurs semblaient réellement non, seulement effrayées par les évènements mais pas du tout à l'aise dans les robes également noires qu'ils portaient.  
  
La suite se passa de commentaire, alors que deux mangemorts pénétraient dans le Chaudron Baveur, créant la panique chez les quelques sorciers s'y trouvant encore à cette heure. Depuis le retournement de Fudge à propos de ses dires sur Voldemort, les sorciers rentraient assez vite chez eux, et de ce fait la fréquentation du ce pub diminuait au fil des jours et au rythme du couché du soleil. Malheureusement en cette nuit de pleine lune les sorciers étaient encore assez présents dans le pub tout comme sur le Chemin de Traverse, un grand nombre de boutiques venant à peine de fermées.  
  
A la vue des mangemorts, nombreux sorciers voulurent s'enfuir ce qui provoqua une panique dans le pub. Panique qui augmenta quand l'ensemble du groupe entra, faisant craindre le pire à Tom et à ses clients. A l'étonnement général, les assaillants restèrent tranquilles, n'utilisant que des sorts bénins et non mortels sur les clients qui voulaient s'enfuir. Malheureusement, cette attitude particulière de la part des serviteurs de Voldemort avait une explication des plus dangereuse comme des cris atroces allaient le prouver dès lors qu'ils commencèrent.  
  
« Oh. Par Merlin » s'écria Tom en voyant avec horreur plusieurs membres du groupe, hurler à la mort de douleur, leur corps répondant à l'appel bestial de la lune, se transformant inévitablement en ce qu'ils détestent le plus, en loup-garou.  
  
Les sorciers effrayés par la présence des mangemorts se mirent alors à hurler en comprenant la dangerosité du groupe. Les hurlements de douleur se transformèrent rapidement en hurlement de loup, alors que les transformations terminées, les créatures assoiffées de sang, se jetaient à corps perdu sur les sorciers trop apeurés pour réagir avec force et énergie. Les premières victimes tombèrent aussitôt sous les crocs des créatures qui firent rapidement le tour de la grande salle du pub, avant de sortir par l'arrière cour, entrant sur le Chemin de Traverse par l'arcade que les premiers fuyards avaient ouverts dès l'entré des mangemorts.  
  
Tom qui était parvenu à se cacher par chance à l'aide d'une trappe sous son bar, vit avec horreur toute la scène par l'interstice entre les planches de bois.  
  
Il vit l'attaque sauvage des loups-garous envers ses clients, qu'ils connaissaient pour la plupart depuis longtemps. Certains comme le vieux Malcolm depuis qu'il avait reprit l'établissement. Le vieux Malcolm, sorcier d'un certain âge avait tenté de résister sous les rires de mangemort. Tom avait toujours rit en l'entendant mentionner ses faits d'armes durant la guerre contre Grindwald et se rendait à présent compte que ce n'était pas des balivernes. Malheureusement, le vieux sorcier après avoir repoussé deux loups-garous, ne put rien contre la dernière attaque de ceux-ci.  
  
Les mangemorts n'intervinrent pas durant cette sanglante attaque, refoulant les créatures vers le centre du pub quand celles-ci, s'approchaient de leur position.  
  
Une fois le pub déserté en apparence, les créatures toujours assoiffées de sang, s'engouffrèrent donc par l'arcade, les mangemorts bloquant l'autre issue. Ils envahirent aussitôt la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse semant la terreur dans leur sillage. Les sorciers qui fermaient leur boutique, furent pris de court malgré les cries d'avertissement des premières personnes qui sortirent du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Certains réussirent à s'enfuir dans le chaos qui s'en suivit alors que d'autres se barricadèrent comme ils le purent dans les boutiques et maisons. Le nombre de victimes augmenta dès que les mangemorts vinrent en aide aux loups-garous lorsque de braves sorciers réagirent à cette invasion. Aucun sort de mort ne fut lancé. Mais les sorciers blessés par morsure ou par sort tombaient de plus en plus.  
  
Le salut vint par l'intervention des hommes du ministère qui finirent par arriver sur les lieux avec malheureusement trop de retard comme l'avait prévus Voldemort lors de la préparation de l'attaque. Il comptait sur deux choses pour la réussite de celle-ci. Tout d'abord sur le retard du ministère à réagir à cette intrusion sur le Chemin de Traverse et surtout sur la paresse et la faiblesse des sorciers en général. Il savait que peut d'entre eux se lèveraient face à ses hommes. Peu d'entre eux trouveraient le courage de se battre pour sauver leur vie ou celles des autres.  
  
« Tout comme ce vieux fou, ils préfèrent se cacher derrière un gamin. Il compte sur un gamin pour les sauver. » À cette pensée, Voldemort ria fortement sachant que l'attaque suivait son cours.  
  
En stratège avisé qu'il était, il savait comment fonctionneraient les sorciers. Ils étaient trop faibles pour prendre leurs responsabilités. Trop faibles pour se battre, et cela même pour sauver leur vie. La seule et unique chose qui le dérangeait dans sa logique était l'existence de l'ordre du phœnix. Lors de sa première ascension, il avait pensé que cet ordre tenait uniquement sur la présence de Dumbledore à sa tête. Ainsi il avait dès lors pensé que sans lui les membres seraient comme des agneaux sans berger et totalement à sa merci. Malheureusement, l'ensemble des membres de l'ordre se battait comme des beaux diables, rendant sa progression plus difficile, malgré un nombre fort peu élevé. Pire, des sorciers comme les Longbubat et bien sûr les Potter l'avaient défié de la même façon que l'aurait fait à leurs place Dumbledore. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas compris à l'époque que ses ennemis pouvaient le vaincre. Il ne l'avait même pas imaginé. Grave erreur enfin de compte. Même s'il en réfutait la véracité, il savait qu'il avait été impétueux et orgueilleux en pensant tuer le jeune Potter. Son esprit de Serpentard avait éloigné la possibilité que des personnes ayant survécu par 3 fois à sa rencontre puissent lui poser des problèmes telles qu'il les avait subit. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien maintenant. De ses 14 ans d'errance, il en ressortait que ses ennemis pouvaient se révéler bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Oh oui, il désirait plus que tout tuer Potter. Cette motivation malsaine lui avait jouée un mauvais tour qui avait permis au jeune Gryffondor de lui échapper et surtout de rameuter le vieux fou. A partir de là, le renouveau de l'ordre était inévitable. Et cela le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait le supporter.  
  
Pour cette raison, il avait modifié son plan d'action concernant le pays, et avait concentré son énergie tout comme celles des mangemorts sur la découverte de cette fichue prophétie qui comme par hasard était surveillé par l'ordre.  
  
Les deux seules choses qui l'arrangeait, étaient d'un côté l'hostilité de cet incapable de Fudge envers Dumbledore. Cela lui donnait le champ libre pour ces manœuvres au ministère. L'autre point essentiel, était que l'ordre trop occupé avec la prophétie et le ministère ne s'occupait pas ses autres projets, qui étaient en passe d'aboutir d'ici peu de temps. Les détraqueurs étaient déjà de son côté, tout comme plusieurs autres créatures maléfiques. Il comptait bien sur l'adhésion des géants également qui au bout de un an de négociation étaient toujours réticents à l'égard des sorciers.  
  
Attiré par des bruits de pas, Voldemort, se leva de son trône, faisant face aux mangemorts qui venaient de rentrer dans la pièce. La troupe s'arrêta devant leur seigneur, s'inclinant devant lui.  
  
« Alors Bellatrix » conte-moi les bonnes nouvelles  
  
L'un des sorciers qui était en effet une sorcière se leva, alors que les autres inclinaient toujours la tête.  
  
« C'est un succès seigneur » se réjouit-elle de son ton sadique  
  
« De nombreux gardiens ont été prêtés mains fortes aux hommes du ministère sur le Chemin de Traverse. » raconta-t-elle « Nous n'avons eu aucune difficulté à maîtriser les gardes restant et à prendre possession de la prison » elle se retourna vers ses compagnons mangemorts un sourire satisfait sur le visage « Nous les avons tous tués » termina-t-elle en riant, en parlant des gardes.  
  
« Très bien Bella. Tu as fait du bon travail. Cela répare ton échec de l'autre fois » la remit-il en place. Elle ne devait pas oublier ce détail. « J'espère d'ailleurs que tes autres missions seront tout aussi couronnées de succès. Sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera » la menaça-t-il le faisant incliner la tête, qu'elle garda baissée.  
  
Il esquissa une sorte de sourire, avant d'émettre un rire caverneux, qui fit réagir aussitôt ses serviteurs, qui rirent mais plus modérément que leur maître. Il ne devait surtout pas rire de cette façon devant lui. Dans tous les domaines, ils se devaient de rester inférieur au maître.  
  
Le rire s'amplifia de plus en plus, se répandant dans toute la salle ainsi que dans les pièces environnantes. Pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, ce rire faisait froid dans le dos. Synonyme de plaisir et de bonheur, ce rire charriait la haine de Voldemort envers ses ennemis et la société.  
  
A des milles et des milles de distance, dans un château bien plus accueillant que le précédent, un jeune garçon se réveilla. Pas de façon spontanée, ni en sursaut contrairement au passé, mais plutôt par l'intermédiaire. Il saisit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, et vérifia l'heure qu'il était.  
  
« Il reste encore 3 bonnes heures avant que les autres ne se lève » grogna- t-il en levant les yeux, comme s'il désirait voir le plafond. En vérité, il désirait voir son front et plus précisément sa cicatrice. Nul doute que son réveil provenait de son lien avec Voldemort. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais était persuadé d'avoir entendu rire. Le même rire que lors de la première évasion d'Azkaban au début de l'année. Ayant des contact que de façon sporadique avec le sorcier, malgré une douleur constante même faible en intensité de sa cicatrice, il savait même s'il ne le ressentait plus entièrement que Voldemort était en colère ou heureux comme cette nuit.  
  
Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il se leva sans faire le moindre bruit. Il sourit en entendant les ronflements de Neville et de Dean, avant de grimacer d'envie. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir dormir de façon si insouciante comme ses deux camarades de dortoir. Il soupira faiblement, en se couvrant par un pull relativement ample et épais avant de sortir de la chambre, un livre sous le bras direction la salle commune.  
  
Il descendit sans bruit l'escalier en passant devant les portes des autres dortoirs des garçons et déboucha dans la salle, où un maigre feu se consumait dans la cheminé. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les maigres flammes en pensant aux rares fois où il avait parlé par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée avec Sirius. Il resta en contemplation une poignée de secondes avant qu'une voix le fit revenir à lé réalité.  
  
« Harry que fais-tu là ? » dit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de sa chère capitaine de Quidditch  
  
Il se retourna et trouva Katie tranquillement assise sur un canapé, devant le feu. Elle s'était retourné en entendant du bruit et devait sûrement une fois la surprise pour elle aussi passé, le prendre pour un fou en le voyant regarder le feu d'une façon si bizarre.  
  
« Insomnie et toi »  
  
« Moi aussi comme toi, insomnie » répondit-elle, « Je ne vais pas te faire fuir »  
  
« Bien sûr que non. » répliqua-t-il fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle insinuait  
  
« Très bien dans ce cas assieds toi ici » fit-elle en désignant le canapé qu'elle utilisait, sui était suffisamment grand pour 2 ou 3 personnes » contente de n'être plus seule, surtout en compagnie de Harry  
  
Le jeune homme pris place, pas vraiment à l'aise. Même s'il se connaissait un peu plus qu'avant, grâce à leur travail sur la rune, Harry était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Malgré son travail avec elle, le fait d'être seul avec elle et en plus au milieu de la nuit ne l'aidait pas.  
  
« Décidément, je ne suis pas comme toi » se dit Harry alors que James dans sa tête le taquinait sur le fait qu'il se sentait bizarre. Heureusement, seul lui le ressentait, car de son côté, Katie ne semblait pas s'en douter. Les regards en coin qu'elle lui lançait auraient pu rendre nerveux Harry, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.  
  
« Alors que lis-tu d'intéressant ? »Demanda-t-elle au bout de 10 minutes de silence entre eux  
  
Il quitta des yeux son livre, et regarda la jeune fille pour la première fois réellement de la nuit.  
  
«Comment devenir l'auror le plus performant » répondit-il en lui montrant le livre  
  
« C'est ... c'est bien » s'exclama-t-elle hésitante.  
  
Il soupira, ce qui la fit se poser des questions.  
  
« En vérité, c'est totalement barbant. On nous dit dans le livre ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ne pas se faire griller par ses supérieurs ou toutes autorités qui pourraient nous nuire par la suite. » Il la regarda en air accablé sur le visage « Si tu veux mon avis, je me serai tellement grillé avec les gens du ministère, que lorsque je pourrais enfin devenir auror, ils me cantonneront dans un bureau dans une des station locales, là où il n'y a pas un seul sorcier à des kilomètres. »  
  
Elle le regarda ne sachant quoi dire devant cette découverte.  
  
« Je croyais que tu désirais devenir auror non ? »  
  
« Si bien sûr. Mais connaissant la situation au ministère entre les corrompus, les lâches et les incompétents, si je ne connaissait pas personnellement »il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de préférer jouer la prudence avec elle-même s'il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance « Je connais un auror ou plutôt une auror. Je sais donc que tout n'est pas perdu et qu'on peut compter sur certaines personnes au ministère mais tellement peu malheureusement »  
  
Elle sentit de l'amertume dans les explications de Harry. Amertume qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer uniquement par ses dires. Voulant lever un doute, elle tenta une question qui lui fut bizarre en bouche avant de réaliser qu'elle s'engouffrait sur un terrain glissant.  
  
« On dirait que ton amie te manque ? »  
  
Harry lui lança un regard glacial qui se changea en léger sourire, le garçon réalisant à l'expression presque apeurée de la jeune femme qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Surtout qu'il possédait d'autre possibilité pour la faire réagir.  
  
« Vous êtes bien curieuse ce soir ! » la taquina-t-il, la faisant baisser les yeux comprenant qu'elle avait été indiscrète même si elle mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus.  
  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te paraître indiscrète en te posant la question »  
  
« Ce n'est rien. Je peux le comprendre. Nous avons passé près de 4 mois ensemble avec Rémus. Compte tenu du nombre effarant de rumeurs qui se propage ici, je suis certain d'imaginer les choses les plus folles. » Il s'arrêta tout souriant avant de donner sa réponse. « Mais je mentirais si je disais qu'elle ne me manque pas. On s'habitue vite à la présence d'une amie à ses côtés en toute circonstance. J'avais oublié cette sensation l'année dernière, trop occupé par d'autres problèmes. » Révéla-t-il non sans crainte. Il venait de réaliser que le fossé avec Ron et Hermione s'était creusé dès l'année d'avant à cause d'un éloignement normal si on n'y prend pas garde.  
  
Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre étaient préparés à ce genre de conversation. Katie n'était pas habitué au genre d'insomnie qui l'avait contraint à venir dans cette salle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, mais enfin de compte cela pouvait s'avérer bénéfique pour mettre en action les conseils d'Angélina. Elle allait poser une autre question à Harry quant elle frissonna de froid. Le feu se mourant ne donnait pratiquement plus de chaleur.  
  
Harry le réalisant aussitôt, sortit sa baguette de son étui en cuir qui ne le quittait jamais même quand il dormait et intensifia le feu, qui reprit de belles formes et couleurs, irradiant à nouveau la pièce.  
  
« Merci » fit-elle doucement, en réponse, heureuse de la sollicitude du garçon.  
  
Le feu prenant de l'ampleur, les éclaira plus, si bien que Katie remarqua ce que portait Harry et après une expression étonnée sur le visage, ne parvint pas à retenir un léger rire. Harry se demandant ce qui lui arrivait eut alors une expression étonnée lui aussi qui la fit rire encore plus.  
  
« Désolé Harry, je ne veux pas me moquer, mais, je ne m'y attendais pas » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux rires en désignant le pull du garçon.  
  
Celui-ci baissa la tête et retint lui-même son rire en comprenant la situation.  
  
« Si les jumeaux étaient présents, je jurerais que c'est une de leur blague » se justifia-t-elle d'avoir rie.  
  
« Je ne crois pas en vérité. » l'avertit-il, un léger rougissement sur les joues. « Tonks semble être dans sa période rose. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait laissé un pull pour moi et je n'ai pas fait attention à sa couleur. » Ce n'était pas une justification car il n'en devait aucune, il était amusé lui-même par la situation.  
  
« Cela aurais pu être pire, je serais allé comme cela dans la grande salle et ... »  
  
« Et bonjour les nouvelles rumeurs sur la vie de Harry Potter. » la coupa-t- elle les faisant sourire tous les deux.  
  
Ils se regardèrent, et pour la première fois, Katie le vit rire réellement à son commentaire. Ils passèrent ensuite les temps à leur disposition à parler de choses et d'autres, tranquillement comme des amis de longue date pouvaient le faire. En un sens c'était le cas, il la connaissait depuis son arrivé dans l'équipe de quidditch lors de sa première année. Au premier signe de réveil de leurs condisciples, ils se séparèrent afin de se préparer à une journée qu'Harry craignait d'être difficile. Ses soupçons à propos d'une attaque de Voldemort et des siens devenaient de plus en plus possibles dans son esprit. En vérité, il le savait mais espérait encore qu'il avait tort. Malheureusement cela était loin d'être le cas comme avant.  
  
En arrivant à son dortoir, Harry retira précausieusement le pull que Tonks lui avait laissé. Il se souvenait à présent l'avoir vu sur Tonks durant l'été. Il sourit en repensant à ses vacances qui malgré ses désagréments avaient été formidable en compagnie des deux sorciers. Il sourit d'autant plus en réalisant que Tonks l'avait porté dans la même situation qui l'avait conduit à le porter quelques heures plus tôt. Harry s'était en effet réveillé tôt à nouveau, et ayant accidentellement fait un peu trop de bruit, Tonks inquiète l'avait trouvé et était donc resté avec lui jusqu'au réveil de Rémus plusieurs heures plus tard. Cela avait été l'une des premières discussions entre les deux amis, Harry ayant même s'il pouvait encore dire le contraire, qu'il avait besoin d'ami pour pouvoir parler de ses problèmes.  
  
Il rangea donc le pull et prit ses affaires pour se préparer complètement. Une fois douché, et habillé, il appela Lily qui n'attendait que cela pour monter sur le garçon.  
  
« Tu es partit seul tout à l'heure tu aurais pu me réveiller »le réprimanda le serpent, visiblement peu enclin à laisser son maître tout seul.  
  
« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller c'est tout. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé alors que le serpent montait sur son bras, et cherchait la position idéal.  
  
Le serpent sortie sa langue, s'en servant pour sentir les choses autour de lui ou plutôt d'elle avant de demander.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ton ami que je sens sur toi. Mais quelqu'un d'autre. Aurais- tu changé de femme ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une façon ingénue qui surpris Harry par le ton.  
  
Il secoua énergiquement la tête en pensant ce que son serpent lui disait.  
  
« Aucune des deux n'est ma femme. Nous sommes amis c'est tout. » Il se demanda si son ton outré ressortait en fourchelangue. Il ne voyait pas Tonks et encore moins Katie de cette façon, même si dans son esprit ce n'était pas tout à fait clair.  
  
Comprenant que son silence troublait Lily, il préféra sortir et essayer de lui expliquer la situation car visiblement les contacts humains étaient différents de chez les serpents.  
  
« Tu pensais que Tonks était ma femme ou un truc de ce genre ? » demanda-t- il à Lily, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.  
  
« Tu m'a confié à elle dès le début et vous étiez ensemble tout le temps. »  
  
« Cela est normal quand on est des amis »  
  
« Oui mais le jour où vous êtes tous rentrés très tôt un matin, tu sentais des odeurs particulières. Son odeur était partout sur toi et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas mais qui venait de toi et de elle. J'ai alors pensé cela. »  
  
« Que nous étions plus que des amis »  
  
« Oui même si je ne savais pas ce que c'était des amis avant d'être ici et que tu m'expliques »  
  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés de discuter en approchant de la Grande Salle. Harry avait expliqué à Lily que les autres sorciers pouvaient réagir de façon exagérée si on les entendait parler ensemble. Au début, cela la dérangeait de ne pas pouvoir parler surtout qu'elle était très curieuse. Harry en était d'ailleurs surpris. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ensuite, elle trouvait que c'était une bonne chose de ne pas parler, car elle trouvait que c'était de toute façon une perte de temps de parler en compagnie des autres sorciers de son maître car ceux-ci n'étaient pas suffisamment intelligents pour la comprendre. Cette idée arrangeait bien les affaires de Harry car lui permettait de la garder avec lui presque tout le temps. Le risque qu'elle fasse peur à quelqu'un quand elle restait dans son dortoir était plus mince. De plus, il préférait l'avoir avec lui car il n'oubliait pas que malgré son raisonnement assez développé, elle était encore bien jeune et pouvait être en danger. Le fait de pouvoir lui parler aisément lui permettait aussi de ne pas être seul. Car il fallait l'avouer, la présence des ses amis étaient bonnes, néanmoins, il lui fallait toujours du calme et une solitude relative pour continuer plusieurs de ses projets.  
  
Il s'installa à la table de sa maison, saluant au passage plusieurs lève- tôt déjà présents tout comme lui. Il se servit n'ayant pas peur de ne rien lasser aux autres, et commença à manger, tout en observant par intermittence les allés et venus de ses condisciples. Il jetait également des coups d'œil rapide vers le plafond attendant l'arrivé des nouvelles.  
  
« Salut Harry, tu t'es encore levé tôt se matin » lui dit Ron en se posant à ses côtés en même temps que Hermione  
  
« Pas de soucis au moins » demanda la préfète qui à l'air morose de Harry s'inquiétait déjà. Il n'était pas loquace à propos de ses rêves et connaissant les faits de l'année d'avant redoutait le pire.  
  
« Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas Hermione. Harry nous le dirait si justement il s'était produit quelque chose »  
  
Harry hésita à prévenir ses amis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs où Dumbledore était inexistant et l'expression de McGonagall confirmait ses soupçons. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler du problème, quand une nuée de chouette et hibou entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle déposant des exemplaires de la Gazette des Sorciers.  
  
Harry retint son souffle attendant les premières réactions dans la salle. Les premiers cris se répercutèrent rapidement, lui laissant déjà imaginer le pire. Il ferma les yeux et demanda tristement.  
  
« Hermione peux-tu nous dire les nouvelles, comme je le pensais, elle ne sont pas du tout bonnes »  
  
Ron sembla choqué par le ton morne et quelque peu lointain de Harry, et devint blanc quand Hermione fit la lecture de la première page du journal.  
  
« Attaques tragiques hier soir, les mangemorts responsables de nombreux morts, voila ce que le journal titre » déclara-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.  
  
Hier à la tombée de la nuit, une attaque rarement aussi violente a été infligée au Chemin de Traverse. D'après nos sources, une bande de loup- garou encadré par des mangemorts ont fait irruption au Chaudron Baveur. Après y avoir semé la terreur et le chaos, ils ont pénétrés dans la rue principal du Chemin de Traverse et ont continués leur œuvre de destruction, s'attaquant à tous les sorciers leurs tombant sous la mains. Le nombre de mort n'est pas aussi tragique que la virulence de l'attaque osait indiqué. D'après les personnes présentes, les mangemorts ont en effet pas pris par de façon totale à l'attaque. Ils se seraient contentés de pousser les créatures assoiffées de sang à cause de la pleine lune sur les paisibles sorciers. Aucuns sorciers en l'occurrence ne sont morts à la suite d'un sort. Si le nombre de mort n'est pas aussi tragique, le nombre des blessés lui est totalement effroyable. D'ailleurs compte tenu de la violence de l'attaque, nous pouvons penser que la raison de celle-ci n'était pas de semer la terreur en tuant. Il semble en effet que vous-savez-qui est en effet trouvé un moyen de terreur encore plus grand que la mort. Les blessures ayant été causé par les loups-garous pour la plupart, les blessés vont malheureusement être condamnés à devenir les mêmes atroces créatures lors des prochaines pleines lunes. Il devient évident que par cet acte barbare, vous-savez-qui vient de frapper un grand coup dans le moral de notre monde.  
  
L'intervention de plusieurs sorciers qui ceux sont battus courageusement, a permis de sauver de nombreuses vies. Sans eux, les victimes auraient été encore plus nombreuses. Cela a suffit dans l'attente de l'arrivé des aurors qui sont parvenu à maîtriser la situation après des combats âpres. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont été blessés, mais aucun de nos valeureux sorciers n'a trouvé la mort. Néanmoins, les survivants à l'attaque nous ont dit, qu'il ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la protection de ce lieu important qu'est le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas mieux assurée. Les aurors ont refusés de répondre à ces questions, prétextant qu'ils avaient affaires ailleurs. Et en effet cela était malheureusement le cas.  
  
Alors que les aurors venaient en renfort au Chemin de Traverse afin de venir en aide à la population, une seconde attaque tout aussi violente a eu lieu à Azkaban. De nombreux gardiens partirent en effet prêter mains forte au Chemin de Traverse. De ce fait, les gardes restant ne purent rien contre une attaque que nous pouvons juger seulement de massive. Tous les prisonniers mangemorts où sympathisant ont disparus, libérés par leurs camarades. Les corps de nombreux prisonniers ont été retrouvés dans les cellules. Tous ont subit le funeste sort de mort. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils ont été tués, tout comme l'ensemble des gardes présents lors de l'attaque. Il semble que vous-savez-qui ne souhaitait pas de témoin à cette attaque, et qu'il a donc fait tué les prisonniers qui n'avaient pas de valeur pour lui. Les prisonniers hors mangemorts ayant des peines à vie sont à présent avec lui, alors que ceux qui purgeaient des faibles peines pour des délits mineurs ont été purement et simplement exécuté.  
  
La rédaction du journal et moi-même présentons nos condoléances à l'ensemble des familles des victimes.  
  
Espérons que le ministère et notre ministre seront tirés les conclusions que cette attaque, afin que d'autres plus meurtrières ne nous frappe à la prochaine pleine lune.  
  
« Eh bien » souffla Dean qui retenait presque sa respiration lors de la lecture de l'article.  
  
« Ils ne disent pas l'identité des morts ? » demanda Ginny s'inquiétant pour ses frères, tout comme Ron d'ailleurs qui compris tout de suite la raison de cette question.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les connais ils ... » Ron se tut dans son réconfort envers sa sœur quand il vit le vieux Errol entré dans la salle, un parchemin sur sa patte.  
  
« C'est Errol » bégaya Ginny blanche tout d'un coup imaginant le pire. Ron voulu lui répondre mais l'atterrissage de l'oiseau l'inquiéta tout d'un coup.  
  
Comme à son habitude, l'oiseau des Weasley se posa n'importe comment, renversant au passage assiettes et verres dans son sillage. Une fois à l'arrêt, Ron le prit délicatement dans ses bras et retira l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.  
  
Tous virent ses yeux fixer le parchemin, puis furent soulager lorsqu'il émit un soupir de soulagement.  
  
« Ils vont bien. Ils ont aidés des sorciers lors de l'attaque et ont réussi à maintenir les loups-garous à distance jusqu'à l'arrivé des aurors. Ils sont sains et saufs » termina-t-il le soulagement sur son visage tout comme sur ceux de Hermione et Ginny. Harry lui était toujours impassible, expression qu'il gardait presque constamment. Ron eut un air perplexe en l'observant, mais tellement soulagé par la lettre, ne retint pas l'information.  
  
« Ils ceux sont comportés en vrai Gryffondors. Il semble que cette fois ta mère va être fière d'eux. L'histoire de leur abandon de Poudlard pour leur magasin va être oublié »  
  
Ron et Ginny regardèrent Hermione, surpris au début avant de sourire.  
  
« Tu as raison. Mais avant, elle les sermonnera durement avant de les prendre dans ses bras et dire qu'elle est fière de ses fils » fit Ron jaloux en imaginant la scène  
  
« Arrête de grogner Ron » le rappela à l'ordre Harry « Tu devrais être content que ni l'un ni l'autre de tes frères ne soient blessés. » il s'arrêta et voyant que Ron allait lui répliqué, tua son action dans l'œuf « Et pendant que tu y ais, arrête de penser que tu es le seul dans l'univers, car crois-moi, tout ne tourne pas autour de Ron Weasley »  
  
Sur ce, il se leva, laissant ses amis la bouche ouverte de sa franchise. Un léger silence s'installa que Ron évidement ne se priva pas de casser.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend. J'arrive de moins en moins à le comprendre » s'offusqua-t-il avant que Ginny réponde à sa question.  
  
« Il est peut-être le seul à ne pas redouter de te dire en phase tes 4 vérités. Ils ne sont peut-être pas toutes bonnes à entendre, mais tu ferais mieux de les écouter quand on te le dit. » Elle jeta un regard en coin à Hermione qui sourit légèrement devant le ton remonté de la jeune fille. « Il faudrait vraiment que tu t'entendes de temps en temps afin de te rendre compte de toutes les âneries que tu peux débiter par jour. Hermione réussit à se restreindre de t'en parler de peur que tu le prennes mal, mais visiblement Harry n'a pas se problème » elle se tut, laissant son frère sous le choc. Il tenta de réagir, mais l'arrivé de Dumbledore le fit renoncer.  
  
« Je crois que vous êtes au courant des dernières nouvelles » annonça le vieux sorcier sachant que c'était le cas. « En raison des problèmes actuels, il risque d'avoir de nouvelles mesures pour votre sécurité à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château. Les nouvelles mesures prendront effet rapidement dès qu'elles seront totalement déterminées. Jusqu'alors, la prudence est de mise. »  
  
Le discours se poursuivit ensuite ayant pour but de rassurer les étudiants et en premier lieu les plus jeunes. Pour cela, les préfets et les étudiants plus anciens allaient être mis à contribution. 


	33. Surprise animagus

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
S-Jennifer-S : Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je manquais d'idée. C'est tout le contraire même. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment de repos pour les remettre dans l'ordre. Pas d'inquiétude que je l'arrête.  
  
Phantme : Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce chapitre risque de te frustrer quand tu seras à la fin et qu'il faudra attendre encore 15 jours pour la suite. Mais rassure toi, cela redeviendra normal rapidement.  
  
Steph46 : Moi je ne me lasse pas des reviews. Alors même si tu te répètes cela ne me dérange pas.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour les compliments. Je pense que celui-ci te plaira également.  
  
Arathorn : Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Et vu le nombre d'idées des plus bizarres que j'ai en rayon, il y en aura encore beaucoup.  
  
Hermy : Entre Harry et Ron cela va sûrement s'arranger mais ce n'est pas encore l'entente cordiale. Et non Tonks ne faisait pas partit des aurores qui sont allés sur le Chemin de Traverse comme nous allons l'apprendre par la suite.  
  
Celine.s : non on fera rien à Rémus. Et si cela arrivait, je t'assure que Harry arrangerait le problème à sa façon actuel. Autant dire avec pertes et fracas.  
  
Alaet : Merci pour les compliments, avoir un nouveau lecteur est ce qui a de mieux pour inciter à continuer quand on a moins le moral.  
  
Naséis : J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, je pense que cela sera le cas.  
  
Bonjour à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous allez l'apprécier. Comme vous allez le voir, il peut apparaître comme cliché dans son thème mais avec tout de fois des nuances à ma façon. Je ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review, cela me ferait très plaisir.  
  
Bonne lecture et à la prochaine avec des explications à vos interrogations, promis.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 33 : Surprise animagus  
  
La fin de semaine fut des plus morne. Comme à chaque fois qu'un évènement de cet ordre se produisait, les élèves mettaient toujours un certain temps à s'en remettre. La méfiance était à nouveau de mise dans le château, avec ceux qui pensaient toujours que Harry était malade et donc responsable et ceux qui craignaient une infiltration de mangemort parmi les Serpentards.  
  
Le ministre avait voulu rassurer la communauté, mais son discours d'explication de la situation fut des plus obscur et des moins persuasif qu'il n'avait jamais fait. De toute évidence, la population sorcière croyait de moins en moins en son ministre. Ses belles paroles eurent peu de sens pour eux et ne portèrent donc pas leurs fruits. Le fait de ne plus contrôler la presse et même le ministère commençait à peser sur le ministre. Celui-ci ne pensait plus vraiment que Dumbledore voulait sa place, même si cette pensée le hantait toujours. A présent, sa plus grande menace portait le nom de Harry Potter. Il le savait et le sentait presque. Les allusions du garçon durant leurs dernières rencontres étaient trop inquiétantes et trop réelles pour qu'il se trompe sur leurs véracités.  
  
Comme lui avait prouvé l'article plusieurs semaines auparavant, il était la cible du garçon. D'une façon ou d'une autre celui-ci devait avoir acquis un pouvoir particulier et plus grave un savoir qui l'effrayait.  
  
« S'il a les même pouvoir que lui, je suis perdu. » pensa-t-il en tremblant légèrement. « Non c'est impossible, personne ne connaît son existence et ce n'est pas un gamin effronté et malade qu'il va me faire peur » parvint- il à se ressaisir secouant la tête afin de faire fuir ces mauvaises pensées.  
  
Toute cette scène se passa sous les yeux observateurs de Kingsley qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le ministre se comportait de cette façon et malheureusement il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Comme toujours dans ce genre de bizarrerie, il nota toute la scène dans son esprit afin de la communiquer rapidement à Dumbledore. Il savait que le directeur de Poudlard serait très intéressé et intrigué par le comportement de plus en plus incompréhensif du ministre.  
  
Harry se réveilla tardivement en tout cas pour lui, en ce dernier jour de cours de la semaine. Néanmoins, il fut tout de même le premier comme toujours à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle. Il fit un sourire à Célia qui discutaient avec Rémus à la table des professeurs, sourirent qu'ils lui rendirent aussitôt. Harry fut soulagé en voyant que Rémus se remettait de l'attaque des loups-garous. Le professeur avait été vraiment secoué par l'annonce de l'attaque et Harry soupçonnait que la présence de Célia à ses côtés était pour beaucoup dans le sourire du matin du maraudeur.  
  
« Content de te revoir de bonne humeur Rémus » se dit Harry avant d'arrêter de les observer et commencer à manger.  
  
Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, car il fut rejoint par Hermione et les autres filles de son année ainsi que par plusieurs dernières années qui avaient plus d'occupations que les autres.  
  
« Toujours de bonne heure Harry » le salua Hermione en prenant place en face de lui imité par Lavande et Parvati.  
  
« Comme toujours » répondit-il d'une voix douce, sachant qu'il ne devait pas montrer une partie de lui que ses amis n'étaient pas prêts à accepter. D'ailleurs ils ne le seraient sûrement jamais.  
  
D'abord surpris par le ton doux et posé de son ami, Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite et se fit même voler la vedette par Katie qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Harry.  
  
« Le cours du professeur Hart est annulé aujourd'hui tu es au courant ? » lui annonça-t-il, faisant relever la tête des autres condisciples autour d'eux.  
  
« Oui. Elle doit aider comme spécialiste des runes le professeur Dumbledore et les sorciers venus pour vérifier à nouveau les protections de l'école. Après les deux attaques, ils se doivent de le faire, même si pour moi, cela n'a pas de sens. Ils vérifieront seulement les barrières. Ils ne sont pas capables d'en instaurer de plus puissantes. Ils sont trop faibles pour cela » voyant les expressions choquées de ses amis, il se ravisa un peu. Ce n'était pas courrant d'entendre Dumbledore se faire traiter de faible. Mais c'était malheureusement le cas.  
  
« Tu crois que notre directeur n'est pas fort ? » demanda timidement Parvati fixant Harry d'une façon à la fois étonnée et choquée.  
  
« Je dis juste que les barrières de protection ont été instaurées par les sorciers les plus puissants et qu'actuellement même Dumbledore ne peut pas en faire de plus puissantes. La seule chose que lui et les autres pourront faire est de les renforcer si elles en ont le besoin et d'en instaurer de nouvelles à des endroits précis. Mais en aucun cas, ils ne pourront toucher aux vraies protections. En cela vous devriez en être content »  
  
« Pourquoi cela ? » l'interrogea Hermione qui connaissant par cœur l'histoire de Poudlard, en tout cas le livre, savait que les protections étaient extrêmement puissantes.  
  
« Tout simplement car Voldemort non plus ne pourrait modifier ces protections. »  
  
Il sourit de dépit en voyant la crispation sur les visages autour de lui et continua.  
  
«Pour l'instant les protections sont plus puissantes. Il faut espérer qu'elles le restent » avoua-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de ne pas rassurer ses amis.  
  
« Haut les cœurs, elles tiennent » le surpris Katie voulant remonter le moral des troupes, moral que Harry venait d'affaiblir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
  
En comprenant cela, il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison de dissimuler beaucoup de choses. Certaines vérités sont plus nocives que l'ignorance. Question vérité, il en connaissait beaucoup. Beaucoup de choses qu'il devait garder pour lui afin de ne pas déstabiliser encore plus ses camarades et le monde magique en général. Même si au fond de lui, il attendait le bon moment avant de révéler certaines de ses vérités.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, et ce fut en ce dernier jour de novembre, que plusieurs élèves de Poudlard désirèrent mettre en avant une idée que l'un d'entre eux avait émis. A première vue, cette idée était réalisable, car 3 d'entre eux savaient que des élèves avant eux l'avaient réalisé, non sans difficultés. Malgré la difficulté et les risques qu'ils prendraient en cherchant à la réaliser, ils voulaient le faire. Ce serait un plus pour le combat contre Voldemort et ses hommes qui comme ils l'avaient prouvés il y a encore plusieurs semaines, attaquaient plus violemment à présent.  
  
Les cinq élèves étaient décidés même si au début plusieurs étaient réticents à tout faire pour augmenter leur puissance, et devenir animagus était un chemin à la fois difficile mais très intéressant pour augmenter ses pouvoirs dans une certaine mesure. En plus des problèmes rencontrés avec les professeurs, ils devaient avant de commencer, en parler à la personne qui était le principal intéressé : Harry.  
  
Pour le moment, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Neville ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Neville qui avait émis cette idée était très confiant. Les autres avaient été impressionnés par l'expression de Neville et son envie de bien faire et de progresser. Hermione avait eu tout comme Ron cette idée, mais était très réticente au départ. Le fait de faire un acte réellement illégal envers le ministère la dérangeait. Les agissements du ministère depuis plus de un an lui faisaient changer d'avis peu à peu. Néanmoins, tout n'était pas réglé pour tout le monde. Ils ne savaient pas comment en parler à Harry. Ils savaient très bien tous que les agissements de Harry étaient parfois incompréhensibles. C'est pour cela que Ron et Hermione voulaient lui en parler rapidement afin de pouvoir commencer vite. S'il refusait de les suivre, ils ne savaient pas que faire. C'est ce qu'ils firent à la suite de leur réunion où ils avaient tous revu de nouveaux charmes de protection particuliers pour contrecarrer des sorts précis. Ils étaient plus efficaces que le protego de façon particulière mais pas de façon général. Rémus les avait évoqués durant ses cours mais ils n'étaient pas tous aux programmes de leur année. Harry avait alors jugé bon de les voir durant l'une des réunions.  
  
La réunion s'était bien déroulée, et dans l'ensemble, Harry était content des progrès de ses condisciples. Néanmoins, il n'était pas satisfait car malgré l'annonce de par Dumbledore une semaine au auparavant il est vrai d'une façon un peu obscur de l'existence du groupe de défense qui n'avait toujours pas de nom, aucun nouveau membre était venu grossir les rangs. Certes plusieurs élèves s'étaient renseignés mais aucun n'étaient venu. D'un côté cela irritait Harry et de l'autre, il n'en avait que faire d'eux qui ne voulait pas se battre. La seule chose qu'il retenait était qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se battre à leur place.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas ses 5 amis restés en arrière alors que tous les autres étaient déjà partis.  
  
La discussion qui en suivit fut une surprise pour lui.  
  
Harry savait que ses amis voulaient devenir plus puissant et de cette façon l'aider. Il savait aussi que Hermione tout comme Ron pensait que ce serait bien de devenir animagus comme les maraudeurs. En cela, les discussions il est vrai rare avec Sirius les années précédentes avaient sûrement jouer un rôle. Il en était conscient, car tout comme eux, lui aussi rêvait de le devenir. Cette idée était très ancienne et remontait à l'époque où il avait découvert que McGonagall était animagus. Il s'était alors dit qu'être animagus devait vraiment être bien, car donnait selon lui plus de liberté. A cette époque, il se voyait déjà sous la forme d'un chat par exemple quitter Privet Drive au nez et à la barbe de sa famille. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard et sa rencontre avec son parrain et la révélation sur les maraudeurs, que ce rêve prit encore plus de place dans son esprit.  
  
A présent, le fait d'être animagus prenait un sens pratique également. En plus d'une augmentation de pouvoir de façon non négligeable et des facilités en métamorphose de façon général, elle donnait un avantage considérable lors de phase critique. La fausse mort de Peter il y a des années le prouvait parfaitement. Pour un combat contre des mangemorts ou autre, Harry devait pouvoir utiliser tous les moyens possible pour l'emporter. Si être animagus lui donnait un avantage, et cela il en était conscient, il devait alors le faire pour le meilleur et le pire.  
  
Il était à la fois amusé que ses amis le lui conseil, surtout avec l'appui de Hermione qui ne voulait pas transgresser les règles. Néanmoins, le fait que cela allait leur faire courir des risques le dérangeait. Il décida donc d'avoir une conversation des plus strictes avec eux pour leur faire comprendre son point de vue. Il savait qu'ils seraient difficiles à convaincre d'abandonner cette idée surtout qu'ils en étaient à l'origine, mais il ne souhaitait pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience, même si une partie de lui était totalement insensible à leur sort.  
  
De plus, au fond de lui, un sentiment purement égoïste grandissait peu à peu. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait lui faire face et non le renier au fond de son être car c'était alors la meilleur façon de le faire ressortir de façon extrême comme cela avait été le cas avec ses crises de colère aussi soudaine que puissante. Il se devait de se dominer sachant que dans cet état d'esprit, il était capable de commettre le pire. Il savait très bien à présent que cela ne venait pas de Elvis comme il l'avait plusieurs fois pensé depuis sa fin de seconde année où il avait apprit que Tom lui avait donné involontairement un peu de lui.  
  
Il regarda alors ses amis qui étaient restés silencieux durant le temps qu'avait duré sa pensé. Ils étaient tous dans l'attente de sa réponse, espérant qu'elle soit positive. Quelque que soit sa réponse, ils étaient près à le faire sans lui, mais il est vrai qu'autant ils savaient qu'ils devaient devenir tout comme lui puissant, ils avaient toujours une réticence, à aller de l'avant comme lui le faisait. Il possédait une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas. Une chose qui ne pouvait pas s'apprendre.  
  
Ils restèrent tous à l'observer, jusqu'à ce que Ron n'y pouvant plus l'interroge d'une façon qui déplu à Harry et aux autres, car un peu trop violente.  
  
« Alors tu choisis quoi ? » cria-t-il presque.  
  
Harry se raidit tout de suite à ces paroles mais ne lui fit de remarque autre qu'un regard noir qui fit reculer faiblement Ron.  
  
« C'est toi Neville qui as mis au point cette idée ? » demanda-t-il à son ami le faisant faire un signe de tête avant de répondre.  
  
« Oui. Mais c'est Hermione qui a fait la majorité des recherches. » Précisa- t-il «Elle a cette idée depuis plus longtemps que moi » avoua-t-il légèrement penaud en baissant son regard vers le sol.  
  
« Peut-être, mais elle n'a jamais désiré l'être durant son enfance n'est ce pas ? » demanda alors Harry faisant relever la tête de Neville surpris, ainsi que celles des autres, qui regardèrent Neville surpris eux aussi.  
  
« Co.. comment le sais-tu ? je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne »  
  
« Disons que j'ai deviné » répondit-il d'une façon énigmatique. Il avait deviné la vérité par lui-même. Après tout, Neville et lui avait beaucoup de similitudes, et il avait fallu attendre la prophétie pour s'en rendre compte réellement.  
  
Il fixa encore quelques secondes Neville qui n'était pas très à l'aise sous son regard et devant les regards incompréhensifs de ses autres amis. Il les observa ensuite désirant déterminer s'ils étaient totalement sérieux et conscients d'où ils mettaient les pieds et surtout des conséquences. Le fait de transgresser également l'une des lois magiques de premier ordre, devait être pris en considération.  
  
Comprenant que c'était le cas, et pour d'autres raisons qui lui étaient propres, il accepta la proposition en les prévenant également qu'ils devaient tout comme lui bien prendre tout en considération avant de donner leur accord. Comme il le craignait, cela ne les fit pas changer d'avis et Hermione ayant mis la main sur le livre parfait il ne savait pas comment, ils décidèrent de se voir le lendemain afin de commencer dans les plus brefs délais.  
  
Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que Hermione avait en sa possession un tel livre.  
  
« Je l'ai trouvé accidentellement en début d'année quand je faisais des recherches personnelles » répondit-elle lui lançant un regard coin lui faisant comprendre quand elle faisait des recherches sur lui. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien, trop content de leur décision. Comme il allait le savoir plus tard, Ginny et Luna attendaient sa décision pour se décider clairement. Elles avaient confiance en Hermione, mais savaient que Harry reconnaîtrait le bien fondé ou non de cette action. Elles redoutaient également de ne pas pouvoir y arriver ayant une année de moins que les autres.  
  
Le reste du samedi passa rapidement, les uns et les autres occupés par leurs devoirs et devoirs de préfets. Harry voulu en premier parler de ses intentions et de celles de ses amis à Rémus, mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Le loup-garou semblait encore plus protecteur envers lui, depuis le départ de Tonks. En un sens, il appréciait cela car il se sentait aimé par quelqu'un pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie. D'un autre côté, Rémus lui donnerait moins de marge de manœuvre dans ses agissements. En cela, il ne savait comment il réagirait à son désir de devenir comme son père et son parrain animagus.  
  
Enfin de compte, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'évoquer ce sujet avec lui, que l'heure du rendez-vous arriva en ce dimanche juste après le repas du midi.  
  
Le repas terminé, les 6 amis se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce que le jour d'avant. Suite à plusieurs sorts permettant d'assurer la tranquillité du groupe, Hermione pris la parole.  
  
« Si vous désirez encore renoncer, c'est maintenant, car après il sera vraiment trop tard » les prévint-elle et à son soulagement personne ne bougea.  
  
« Très bien » continua-t-elle en sortant un livre à première vue ancien par son aspect.  
  
« C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé pare hasard dans l'un des recoins de la bibliothèque. »  
  
« Dans quelle partie de la bibliothèque ? » demanda amusé Harry en voyant Hermione rougir légèrement à la question.  
  
« Dans la section interdite » répondit-elle rapidement gêné par la réponse.  
  
« Miss parfaite qui commet un délit majeur » commenta Ron cachant difficilement son rire.  
  
« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi » répliqua-t-elle faisant rire les autres et figeant Ron de surprise.  
  
Sentant qu'une nouvelle dispute pointait à l'horizon, Harry utilisa la même technique qu'au trois balais.  
  
« Je vous ai déjà dit que pour les disputes, le vieux couple devait s'éloigner des plus jeunes » dit-il faisant se retourner ses deux amis vers lui, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.  
  
Ils allaient protester, quand Harry les coupa à nouveau.  
  
« Maintenant vous vous taisez sur ce sujet et toi Hermione, tu nous dis par quoi on commence »  
  
Elle le regarda, surprise comme toujours de son ton plus autoritaire qu'avant, avant de souffler et de commencer.  
  
« Selon le livre, il faut tout d'abord commencer par déterminer si vous êtes capable ou non à devenir animagus. Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, je suis certain que y parviendront tous » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.  
  
Cela fonctionna, et elle continua donc son explication.  
  
« Il existe plusieurs façon pour déterminer si nous pouvons devenir ou non. Il est dit dans le livre qu'il y a plusieurs méthodes et qu'il ne faut pas mélanger. Si c'est le cas, il faudra tout recommencer. Il est mentionné plusieurs méthodes dans le livre, mais qu'une seule est expliqué entièrement. Je pense que les auteurs ont des avis différents et donc ne parle que de la méthode qu'ils ont utilisée. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, toutes les méthodes sont longues et fastidieuses. »  
  
Des soupires se firent entendre de la part de Ron, qui lui valu un regard noir de Hermione.  
  
«Le livre explique qu'il faut tout d'abord rentrer dans une phase de transe qui est l'étape la plus simple »  
  
« Comment on y rentre ? » demanda Ginny en l'interrompant ce qu'il lui valu également un regard noir.  
  
« Le livre explique qu'il existe plusieurs méthodes allant de l'utilisation d'un sort, d'une potion, d'incantation ou de nombreuse autres techniques qu'ils me sont pour la plupart inconnus » avoua-t-elle faisant sourire Ron.  
  
« Laquelle nous allons utiliser ? »demanda alors Harry intéressé au plus haut point à présent.  
  
Hermione quitta Ron des yeux et lui répondit.  
  
« C'est une incantation que nous allons utiliser. Une personne la lit et plonge celui qui écoute dans une transe dans laquelle il aura ou non une vision d'un animal. L'animal qu'il rencontrera sera celui dans lequel il se transformera à la fin de l'apprentissage. »  
  
« Et si ... » hésita à nouveau Neville  
  
« Et si on ne rencontre pas d'animal, alors cela veux dire que les chances de devenir animagus sont faibles. Si au bout de 3 essais, il n'y a toujours rien, alors on peut vraiment dire que oui la transformation est impossible. Ce n'est donc pas si tu ne vois rien la première fois, que tout est perdu. » Le rassura-t-elle « A moins bien sûr que tu fasses un rejet, signifiant que c'est impossible pour toi. Mais c'est assez rare. Donc il ne faut pas craindre un échec. D'ailleurs, selon le livre, il est assez fréquent qu'il faille plus de un essai avant de rencontrer l'animal. Donc pas de panique si cela arrive. » Elle était confiante en elle en disant cela, ce qui se vit sur son visage.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous, un moment de flottement s'insinuant entre eux.  
  
« Bon alors on commence » dit Neville de toute évidence désirant commencer le plus vite possible. Il redoutait de ne rencontrer personne lors de sa transe, mais été rassuré par les explications de Hermione.  
  
« Très bien. Mais tout d'abord, il faut qu'un d'entre vous utilise la formule afin qu'on aille plus vite » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Personne ne semblait vouloir prendre une telle responsabilité, si bien qu'elle fixa Harry de ses yeux chocolat espérant le faire réagir. Il était le seul selon elle à être suffisamment puissant magiquement pour le faire facilement. Même si elle était confiante, elle savait que l'utilisation de l'incantation était difficile surtout celle-ci. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas pour tout le monde et d'ailleurs il fallait qu'on le fasse pour elle.  
  
Harry la regarda également sachant très bien à quoi elle pensait. Il fit le pour et le contre sachant pertinemment qu'il devait le faire et lui fit un signe de tête d'accord.  
  
« Très bien. Je vais commencer, et quand j'aurai terminé, Harry le fera et nous continuerons ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous y passons tous » décida-t-elle, les autres bougèrent juste leur tête en signe d'accord, trop excité pour parler.  
  
« Qui est le premier ou première ? » fit-elle innocemment.  
  
Tous se regardèrent, puis Ron rassemblant son courage avança fièrement vers Hermione d'un pas décidé. Ou plus précisément, Ginny le poussa vers Hermione qu'il faillit percuter. Il se retourna et lança un regard noir à sa sœur avant de faire face à la préfète.  
  
« Autant y aller tout de suite » dit-il  
  
« Très bien, dans cas, installe-toi sur l'un des canapés du fond et met toi à l'aise. Quand tu te sentiras parfaitement détendu, je commencerai » précisa-t-il à l'intention de tout le monde, alors que Ron s'installait déjà.  
  
« Qui sera le suivant ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement  
  
Cette fois, ce fut plus rapide, et Luna se levait déjà un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.  
  
« C'est moi » dit-elle avant d'elle aussi s'installer sur un autre canapé et fermé les yeux pour se détendre.  
  
Hermione resta une seconde à la regarder avant de rejoindre Ron qui semblait prêt. Elle commença alors à lire les presque deux pages de l'incantation, plongeant dès le quart de l'incantation atteinte Ron dans une transe, où il se voyait parcourir forêt et plaine à la recherche d'une autre présence que lui-même.  
  
Lorsque Hermione termina la seconde page, Ron se réveilla en sursaut, surprenant tout le monde y compris Hermione. La transe durait uniquement que pendant l'incantation. Celle-ci terminé, le sujet se réveillait aussitôt. Pour Ron, cela avait semblé durer des heures. Le temps n'ayant plus la même signification quand il était dans cet état. Quand il voulu se lever, il y parvint mais avec difficulté. Il était courbaturé comme après un entraînement des plus violent, alors que son corps n'avait pas fait le moindre exercice. Il semblait aussi fatigué.  
  
« Ce n'est pas de tout repos » annonça-t-il en soufflant après avoir fait plusieurs pas et s'être étiré. « Et en plus, je n'ai rencontré pas âme qui vivent. A croire que j'étais le seul et unique dans ma vision » ria-t-il, se rappelant qu'Hermione leur avait dit qu'il est fort possible qu'il faille plus de un essai avant de rencontrer son animal. Sans cela, Ron aurait été sûrement des plus énervé.  
  
« Il va me falloir un autre essai » termina-t-il, essayant de cacher sa déception.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, je vous l'ai dit d'ailleurs. C'est fréquent de ne rien voir la première fois »  
  
Puis se tournant vers Harry et Luna, tendit le livre à Harry et lui sourit.  
  
« A toi de jouer Harry »  
  
Il prit le livre tendu, et commença alors sa lecture, d'une voix plus forte et bizarrement plus mélodieuse qu'Hermione. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise, car dans ses souvenirs, les rares fois qu'elle avait entendu Harry lire à haute voix, sa voix était plus brute, différente et surtout beaucoup moins fluide dans sa lecture. Elle mit cette idée sur le compte des changements de son ami, et attendit qu'il termine.  
  
Contrairement à Ron, le résultat fut plus concluant. Luna se réveilla de façon moins brutale que Ron, et un sourire rêveur sur le visage. De toute évidence elle venait de faire une rencontre.  
  
Les suivants à passer furent Ginny avec Hermione puis Neville avec Harry. Les résultats furent également concluants pour eux aussi. Ron avait été surpris en comprenant que Luna puis sa sœur avait rencontré leur animal, et le fut encore plus quand Neville leur appris également.  
  
Vint alors le tour de Hermione de passer par la première phase, elle était confiante. A part Ron, les autres venaient de réussir facilement il semblait donc que excepté pour son ami, il y avait eu un problème.  
  
Elle entendit Harry commencer à parler, les mots l'entraînant peu à peu vers l'état nécessaire pour la rencontre. Rapidement après le début de l'incantation, Hermione fut dans au milieu d'une plaine entouré de montagnes déjà enneigées. Elle parcourut la plaine d'un pas rapide, espérant trouver son animal, sa confiance en elle diminuant de plus en plus au fil des heures. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était seule. Au moment où elle croyait entendre un bruit derrière elle, elle entendit la voix de Harry au loin qui la ramena dans la réalité.  
  
Tout comme Ron avant elle, et à la surprise de tous, elle émergea de sa transe avec un grand non qui les stupéfia tous.  
  
A son expression, les cinq sorciers comprirent qu'elle n'avait pas non plus rencontré son animal.  
  
« Mauvaise nouvelle » demanda Harry restant de marbre comme depuis le début de la séance.  
  
« Oui en effet » soupira-t-elle avant de se reprendre en pensant à Ron. Il avait bien réagit précédemment, et elle se voulait forte tout comme lui malgré sa déception. Autant elle avait trouvé dommage que Ron n'ai rien rencontré, même si elle en riait un peu, elle se gifla mentalement de cette idée. A présent, elle était dans la même optique que lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait été mal quand il avait compris cela.  
  
« Nous sommes deux maintenant » continua-t-elle riant même si elle ne le souhaitait pas mais elle devait de montrer qu'elle le prenait bien.  
  
« Je crois que c'est ton tour Harry » fit-elle alors retrouvant son sourire, changeant de sujet de façon rapide.  
  
« J'espère que tu es prête car je le suis » répliqua-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé et en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête.  
  
De son côté, Hermione respira tranquillement avant de se lancer dans sa lecture qui devait envoyer Harry dans la transe comme tous les autres. Contrairement à tous les autres, le résultat fut bien différent.  
  
Les paroles de Hermione le plongèrent dans une transe tout comme les autres, mais contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient rendu dans des endroits où rencontrer leur animal, Harry était bien ailleurs.  
  
Les paroles venaient à peine de commencer, qu'il ouvrait déjà les yeux, et remarquait tout de suite que ce n'était pas comme prévu l'endroit le plus approprié pour rencontré son animagus. Il se trouvait sur une sorte de python rocheux, entouré d'un vide d'où semblait sortir des flammes oscillants entre le rouge et le noir. L'atmosphère était lourde, mais ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que de raison. Il regarda tout autour de lui sachant qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet endroit si particulier. Une obscurité pesante semblait entouré cette endroit, en tout cas derrière les flammes elle régnait.  
  
Bizarrement, il avait une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et était à la fois intrigué et effrayé par ce qu'il allait rencontrer. A croire qu'un autre avant lui était venu ici dans un passé lointain, ou plus précisément dans une autre vie. Il en était certain à présent, Adam avant lui était venu également ici, et pour la même raison que lui. Compte tenu de ce qu'il connaissait de son ancêtre, il était à la fois guère rassuré et vraiment impatient d'en connaître plus..  
  
« Bonjour Harry. Content de nous rencontrer. La première fois, nous ne pouvions pas nous parler. A partir de maintenant, ça change » fuit une voix surpuissante et terrifiante derrière lui qui faillit l'abasourdir de sa puissance.  
  
Harry se retourna aussitôt et fit face à la créature qu'il connaissait au fond de lui-même sans pourtant avoir entendu parler d'elle hors que dans son esprit.  
  
Hermione n'avait pas terminé la moitié de l'incantation que Harry émergea des plus violemment de sa transe en criant fortement faisant presque trembler les murs de la salle.  
  
Reprenant sa respiration difficilement, Harry ne nota pas les regards paniqués de ses amis devant lui. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Ils avaient été effrayés par la réaction de Harry. Son cri les avait surpris, tout comme l'expression sur son visage. Il était à la fois effrayé et effrayant. Ils étaient tous choqués par cette réaction, et Harry s'en voulu d'avoir montrer son expression alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas se dévoiler à ses amis. En une tentative pour devenir animagus, il venait de dévoiler une chose importante pour lui sans le vouloir et pour lui ne fait de ne pas contrôler son environnement l'énervait au plus au point.  
  
De tous, c'était Hermione la plus choquée. Elle était restée bouche ouverte devant lui pendant plusieurs secondes, les mains toujours crisper sur le livre qu'elle lisait pour la troisième fois cet après-midi. En ayant lu le livre presque dans son intégralité, elle savait que si Harry s'était réveillé de cette façon, la seule explication possible était qu'il venait de faire un rejet. Il ne pouvait donc pas devenir animagus comme eux. Certes ni elle ni Ron étaient certain de le devenir, mais ils n'avaient pas subit un rejet. D'ailleurs, elle avait lu dans le livre, que le rejet se passait peu avant la fin et non avant le milieu. Signe que le rejet était vraiment puissant et irrévocable. En pensant à cela, elle désirait comprendre d'un rejet aussi rapide et net. Il y avait une possibilité pour un tel rejet, en tout cas une idée était à creuser. Elle savait même à qui elle pouvait se renseigner mais craignait de lui parler.  
  
En regardant Harry reprendre des couleurs et son air plus serein et éloigné, elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse de sa part ou en tout cas pas avant longtemps. Elle ne désespérait pas, mais ne savait pas comment lui parler. Elle voulait lui parler depuis son retour du leur première rencontre en septembre, mais elle ne trouvait pas le moment. Avec cette nouvelle, elle discuter avec lui , même si ce n'était que pour l'avertir de la signification de ce qu'il avait subit. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'il était déjà au courant de cela. Elle était loin d'imaginer la véritable signification.  
  
Elle le regardait mais avait peur de lui dire de que cela signifiait pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler tout de suite, et surtout pas devant les autres. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir qu'il ne serait pas animagus comme eux. Car maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert pour 3 d'entre eux l'animal leur correspondant, ils ne voudraient pas revenir en arrière. Et d'ailleurs, Harry ne le voudrait sûrement pas. En tout cas, pas l'ancien Harry, car le nouveau était bien trop différent.  
  
Alors que tous étaient soulagés de le voir réagir normalement, il fit une demande qui fit sourire trois de ses amis.  
  
« Au fait maintenant que nous avons tous passé la phase de la transe avec plus ou moins de réussite, si vous nous disiez en quoi vous allez vous transformer ? A moins que cela doit rester secret bien sûr »  
  
Les trois intéressés se regardèrent puis devant les regards amusés de Hermione et un jaloux de Ron, ils se lancèrent chacun leur tour.  
  
« Moi c'est en chat » commença Ginny, Hermione faisant des gros yeux elle aurait aimé être ce félin, tout comme McGonagall.  
  
« Je suis une chouette » fit Luna d'un ton rêveur à la pensée de voler comme un oiseau. Ironique sachant qu'elle n'était pas tout comme Hermione très douée sur un balai.  
  
« Et toi Neville ? » fit Hermione alors que le Gryffondor hésitait à croire qu'il avait un peu peur.  
  
« Vas-y Neville étonne-les » lui dit Harry à sa grande surprise avec assurance. A croire qu'il savait en quoi il allait se transformer.  
  
Cet encouragement lui suffit, et avoua très fièrement.  
  
« Je serai un lion » 


	34. Une hérédité des plus lourde

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Onarluca : Content qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que cela sera le cas encore longtemps.  
  
Steph46 : On connaît la vérité sur l'animagus de Harry ou non dans le chapitre. Harry est toujours le héros, mais tout comme dans le tome 5, Neville prend plus d'importance et a un rôle à jouer dans ma fic.  
  
Popov : Tu vas avoir l'explication dans ce chapitre.  
  
Phantme : Et non, Harry comme toujours ne peut pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Il va encore montrer qu'il est différent dans ce chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente, mais je pense que cela va te plaire.  
  
Mystikal : Content de te savoir parmi nous. Tes questions trouveront des réponses dans ce chapitre, comme tu vas le voir.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Harry ne peut pas se transformer. En tout cas pas comme les autres c'est certain. Patience, les réponses arrivent dans ce chapitre.  
  
Arathorn : Je compte bien essayer de surprendre tous mes lecteurs dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Florelle : Tous ces compliments je crois que c'est trop pour moi. En tout cas je te remercie et souhaite que tu apprécies ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Gwen : Content que tu apprécies ma fic. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre malgré le léger retard.  
  
Virgin : Merci pour l'ensemble des reviews que tu as envoyé. Content que cette histoire te plaise, comme tu le vois, l'attente n'aura pas duré très longtemps. Si tu as des questions ou un avis sur le chapitre n'hésite pas je te répondrai.  
  
Merci également pour leurs mails à FashionPhoenix, Naséis et Job3-14.  
  
Je tiens à remercier l'ensemble des reviewers et tous les lecteurs anonymes.  
  
Merci aussi à ma correctrice Obal pour son travail.  
  
Désolé pour le retard, mais comme j'ai coutume de le dire, il n'y a pas que les fics dans la vie. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dur tout de même, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui va encore vous triturer les méninges.  
  
Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à me poser des questions.  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera mis la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après, cela va dépendre du temps que je vais mettre à écrire la suite.  
  
Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 34 : Une hérédité des plus lourde.  
  
Ce fut un choc pour certain alors que d'autre sourirent de surprise. C'était le cas de Ginny et de Luna.  
  
« C'est génial Neville » fit la Serdaigle en lui faisant une accolade, avant de se séparer l'un l'autre gênés par ce comportement très loin de celui habituel. C'était bien la première fois que Neville était si proche d'une fille, et que Luna était intéressé par autre chose que le journal de son père.  
  
« Merci » répondit-il rouge du débordement affectif de la Luna. Tout comme Harry, mais à un degré différent, il lui avait également manqué l'affection et l'amour de ses parents.  
  
Cela le fit sourire, avant de se rendre compte que tout comme lui, il soufrait du même problème quand il était en compagnie des filles. Il n'y avait qu'avec Tonks qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise, même s'il sentait que les choses changeaient également avec elle. Les événements de la soirée aux catacombes et d'avant le départ de l'auror lui revenant en mémoire.  
  
« Je dois clarifier la situation. Il est hors de question que je perde son amitié pour une attirance à moins que ... » sa pensée s'arrêtant là, par les paroles de Ron  
  
« Un lion rien que çà » se moqua Ron, irritant par son ton Harry.  
  
« Tu seras un pur lion de haute lignée Neville » l'encouragea Harry, ce qui fit le plus grand bien sur le Gryffondor alors qu'en même temps, il lançait à Ron un regard à faire peur, ce qui ne manqua pas.  
  
« Bravo Neville tu fais honneur à notre maison » continua sur la lancé de Harry, Ginny fière également de son ami qu'elle avait connu bien plus timoré dans le passé.  
  
Elle aussi lança un regard à son frère précisant son désaccord.  
  
Ron ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi ils étaient tous contre lui, voulu répliquer, mais Hermione parvint à le calmer en lui mettant une main sur le bras, qui le fit rougir en comprenant que c'était elle. Ce geste fit rire sa sœur et Harry qui le remarquèrent alors que Luna et Neville discutaient sans visiblement se soucier de leur entourage. Le sujet de conversation étant le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il puisse prendre la forme qui avait découvert.  
  
« Cela devrait prendre plusieurs mois, dans le meilleur des cas » les avertit Hermione connaissant bien sûr la réponse.  
  
Ils discutèrent parlant de leur animagi pour certains, encore un peu, avant de partir pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Harry rentra avec ses deux amis à leur tour. Durant le reste de la journée, ils eurent droit à l'air ronchon de Ron. Pour la première fois, il était jaloux de Neville et de sa sœur. Ils savaient qu'ils deviendraient animagus alors que lui ignorait encore s'il le pouvait.  
  
De son côté, Hermione était surtout préoccupée par Harry. Elle comptait le prévenir à propos de sa réaction lors de sa transe, mais ne désirait pas le faire en présence de Ron. Ses réactions l'énervaient au plus haut point. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le changer, en tout cas pour le moment, elle essaya de penser à autre chose alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune, où ils se séparèrent à son plus grand désarroi, Harry prétextant vouloir travailler seul dans le dortoir.  
  
Les jours suivants parurent mornes pour Harry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'expérience qu'il avait vécue durant sa transe. Les informations lui revenaient à l'esprit, expliquant les interrogations qui l'intriguaient.  
  
Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec la créature le hantait presque.  
  
Harry essayait de reprendre ses esprits, face à la créature qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ayant fait face à Voldemort et aux Détraqueurs, depuis des années, il savait ce que signifiait avoir peur. Mais là, en face de cette créature, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait, mais de la terreur. Ce sentiment le transit de part et d'autre de son corps, pendant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître. La créature n'allait pas lui faire de mal, ils étaient là tous les deux pour se rencontrer, comme elle l'avait avertit.  
  
« Très bien, dans ce cas, parlons, si c'est ce que tu veux » proposa-t-il, son ton reprenant de la vigueur, faisant pour dire sourire, la créature.  
  
« Je reconnais en toi la puissance de notre lignée si particulière » ses yeux rouges plongés dans les yeux verts de Harry qui se rendit compte pour la première fois, qu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes. Autre élément intéressant, il avait son véritable physique. Celui qu'il arborait lors de Halloween. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas une seconde plus tôt, et c'était le cas.  
  
« Je te préfère sous cette forme qui te révèle tel que tu devrais être si tout s'était passé comme prévu » annonça-t-il alors que l'attention de Harry quitta son corps pour la créature.  
  
« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il curieux, espérant une réponse.  
  
« Tu le sais déjà, mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre pour le moment » répondit-elle amusée. «Je peux te dire si tu le désire mon nom, ou plutôt celui qui est le plus répondu dans le monde. C'est assez amusant que malgré ce que nous avons fait au fil des siècles, si peu de personnes nous connaissent. Mais tu vas changer cela. »  
  
« Comment.. ? »  
  
« Comment j'interviens c'est cela » répondit-elle sans attendre « Facile, j'interviens quand tu en ressens le besoin. Tout comme face à Umbridge souviens-toi »  
  
A ce moment, Harry se sentit retourner en arrière de plusieurs mois, et se retrouver dans son lit, une drôle d'impression avant de se réveiller d'un bon silencieux. Il ne devait pas réveiller Tonks qui devait dormir à côté. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il sembla disparaître de son lit et se retrouver dans une chambre qui lui était inconnu. Néanmoins, la personne qui dormait ne lui était pas inconnue. Il avait tant détesté cette face de crapaud durant l'année précédente qu'il pouvait commettre le pire avec elle.  
  
« Et ce fut le cas » lui dit la créature alors que son environnement s'estompait autour de lui et revenait à l'endroit de départ.  
  
« Tu es intervenu et nous l'avons tué. Je n'ai jamais eu toutes les réponses sur ce fait, même si je savais que c'était moi. »  
  
« Exact. Adam est parvenu à m'activer si nous pouvons le dire ainsi. Il savait très bien que tu ne lui ferais rien de ton seul chef tout comme lui à ton âge. C'est incroyable la façon dont vous vous ressemblez tous les deux. Pas physiquement c'est certain quoique, mais mentalement, vous êtes lié. Bien plus que tu ne l'es de tes autres parents. » lui révéla le fléau car tel était son nom, chose que Harry de lui-même savait fort bien.  
  
Harry resta quelques secondes à réfléchir avant de questionner la créature.  
  
« D'où viens tu ? »  
  
« Je viens de très loin Harry Potter. De l'essence de la magie même. Peu avant toi ont eu le privilège de me compter à leur côté. Quand une situation devient vraiment désespérée, ils savent tous que grâce à moi, ils survivront, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. » Expliqua-t-il  
  
« Tu es pour quelque chose pour ma survie ? »  
  
« Non. Ta mère de ce côté a rempli son rôle de protecteur envers toi. Il est possible que je serais intervenu si le besoin s'en était fait sentir, tout comme je n'aurais rien fait. »  
  
« Dans ce cas vous perdiez ce corps que je possède » dit Harry ironique  
  
Le fléau le regarda surpris par cette affirmation avant d'émettre une sorte de rire et de répondre au jeune homme qui perdait son sourire d'incompréhension.  
  
« Cela ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Ce n'est pas en mourrant que moi je meurs. Si tu meurs je perds ce corps de replis que tu as. Mais en rien je meurs. Car contrairement à tous les êtres vivants, je perdure à travers le temps. Je reste inactif durant des siècles, mais cela ne signifie pourtant pas que je disparais. Pour tout te dire, c'est la première fois que je partage le même corps avec deux membres de la même famille, toi et Adam. Pour toutes les autres fois auparavant, les sorciers étaient tous différents et n'avaient pas de lien de parenté. En cela on peut dire que tu es très particulier. Mais tout le monde le sait» termina-t-il riant réellement.  
  
« Pourquoi donc moi ? »  
  
« Tu n'en as pas assez de répéter les même questions à longueur de temps. Adam était comme toi. Toujours à poser des questions. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi m'ont-il abandonné ? Il en devenait énervant parfois. Un tel pouvoir sommeillait en lui, que même moi en était impressionné. C'est la raison principale qui m'a amené à lui. Je ne devais pas laisser un tel pouvoir à l'abandon sans réagir. Dès sa naissance, j'ai compris qu'il était celui que j'attendais depuis près de 15 siècles. Et dire que j'ai attendu près de 20 ans avant que lui aussi décide de devenir animagus. Seul moyen pour me rencontrer de façon simple. Pour tout te dire, il était bien moins calme que toi en me voyant » avoua-t-il « Pas calme du tout même «   
  
« Il n'était pas conscient de ta présence dans son esprit donc »  
  
« Exact. Adam ignorait tout enfin presque avant que je lui explique beaucoup de choses. Contrairement à lui, tu en connais beaucoup et le peu que tu ignores te sera donné rapidement. »  
  
Il fit une pause et son ton devint plus sérieux.  
  
« Mais avant cela, il va falloir que tu progresses dans ta puissance. Tu es encore bien trop faible pour pouvoir imaginer prendre ma forme. Si tu le tentais, tu en mourais sûrement bien avant d'y parvenir. Pour cela et pour notre avenir, tu te dois d'étudier encore plus. Heureusement tu en as pris conscience depuis quelques temps maintenant. De tout temps nous avons eu des ennemis puissants. De tout temps, ils nous ont combattus pour la souveraineté, la domination. Nous nous devons de nous faire respecter que ce soit par cet idiot de Fudge, celui que l'on nomme Dumbledore et de ce Voldemort. Personne ne peut nous arrêter. Personne ne doit se mettre sur notre chemin. Et tu en es conscient, le niveau de nos ennemis est considérablement plus élevé que le notre, enfin actuellement. Car c'est bien l'enfer si entre les pouvoirs que petit Tomy t'a transmis et surtout ceux légués par Adam, nous ne l'emportons pas. »  
  
Devant ces déclarations, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ressentait en face de cette créature une impression de puissance rarement égalée, et en tout cas pas par Voldemort et Dumbledore. Il savait que lui aussi aurait cette puissance et la force quasi inhumaine de la créature. Mais il était toujours réticent à l'utiliser. Rien de ce que le fléau lui disait ou révélait, lui donnait des indications sur son futur et surtout du moyen qu'il allait utiliser son pouvoir. Car une chose était certaine, la seule fois où il avait eu la puissance du fléau, une personne était morte. Alors imaginer ce qu'il arriverait quand il aurait ce potentiel à porté de main tout le temps. Cette pensée le fit frémir avant de retourner vers la créature.  
  
« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce que je suis. Nous représentons une force brutale il est vrai, mais unique dans le monde magique. Voldemort n'imagine pas ce qu'il l'attend s'il se met sur notre route. Ensemble nous sommes puissant. Ensemble nous somme invincible. »  
  
« Invincible c'est vite dit. Adam est mort relativement tôt non ?» s'insurgea d'un coup Harry.  
  
« Il te l'a révélé car il est vraiment sentimental comme garçon. Les autres étaient des barbares archaïques. » Elle disait cela comme nostalgique.  
  
« Il n'est pas mort vieux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a préféré mourir que de vivre sans son âme sœur comme il l'appelait. Il a préféré renoncer à une vie des plus passionnantes pour sa femme. Le pire c'est qu'il aurait pu la sauver mais il ne l'a pas fait. Enfin c'est du passé. J'ai aidé sa descendance comme je le pouvais jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses descendants possède un potentiel suffisamment fort pour me faire revenir à la vie si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. En cela, ta survie a facilité les choses. Car pour être honnête, à ta naissance, ta première naissance, ton potentiel n'était pas des plus puissant, de ta lignée. Mais je ne désespérais pas. Si ce n'était pas toi, cela aurait été un autre. Et tu connais la suite. L'apparition de Adam qui lui non plus ne voulait pas que sa lignée disparaisse et des autres. La véritable puissance de ta lignée est enfin sortie au grand jour après 1000 ans de sommeil. Et comme tu le sais à présent, je suis aussi sorti de mon sommeil. »  
  
Il se tût quelques secondes avant de déclarer haut et fort...  
  
« Le monde va bientôt se rappeler mon nom, le FLEAU »  
  
Cette phrase fut la dernière avec la créature avant qu'Harry n'émerge de la transe, en hurlant comme déchiré de l'intérieur. La suite, était ses amis apeurés par ses cris l'entourant et s'inquiétant se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Il trouva une explication assez logique en tout cas pour 4 d'entre eux, qui fonctionna, à leurs réactions.  
  
Le problème il le savait était Hermione. Comme toujours, elle se posait des questions et les bonnes. Il se doutait qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre de forme animagus. Sa réaction était l'exemple le plus frappant. Il craignait qu'elle sache alors que l'explication la plus logique à cet état de fait est qu'il possède en lui une entité refusant l'animagus.  
  
En effet, les créatures comme les vampires et les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas devenir animagus, car possédaient en eux un côté animal ou autre entité appelé communément démoniaque. Celui-ci combattait de façon virulente le possible animagus. Seul un seul et unique animal peut partager un corps avec l'esprit humain. Un loup-garou possédant un côté loup même sans le vouloir ne peut même pas devenir un animagus loup. L'esprit animal qui tenterait de s'unir avec le sorcier est stoppé net par le côté loup-garou.  
  
« C'est pour cette raison que Rémus n'est pas devenu animagus comme mon père » réalisa Harry alors qu'il pensait à nouveau aux problèmes que lui causait cette tentative.  
  
Il parlait de façon normale avec ses amis, mais sentait bien que Hermione était réticente.  
  
« Elle a compris et ne veut pas me faire de la peine. Elle doit savoir que devenir animagus était important pour moi. » Soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers les cachots, pour le cours de potion.  
  
« Il faut que je lui parle dès la fin du cours » décida-t-il férocement en entrant dans la salle toujours aussi lugubre, l'antre de Rogue son chèr professeur adoré.  
  
Alors qu'il s'installait, il entendit une chose qui le fit à la fois frémir et sourire.  
  
« Allez Harry, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ce cours. Il est temps de montrer à ce traître que tu es capable de faire des merveilles » siffla Elvis d'un ton lui aussi décidé.  
  
Hermione essaya pendant plusieurs jours de parler à son ami sans résultat. Comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et que tant que cela ne serrait pas fait elle n'arriverait à rien y compris en cours, elle s'adressa à la seule personne pouvant l'aider ainsi qu'Harry. A la suite d'un cours avec Rémus, elle prétexta une demande d'explication sur les lutins de Basse Saxe des cousins bien plus terribles des lutins de Cornouaille.  
  
Rémus hésita devant cette demande, mais accepta bien sûr ne pouvant refuser d'aider une de ses élèves.  
  
« Allons dans mon bureau nous serons mieux pour parler » déclara-t-il comprenant que ce n'était qu'une fausse manœuvre pour parler d'autre chose.  
  
Une fois installé dans le bureau orné à nouveau de cage d'animaux exotiques qui plaisaient tant à Hagrid, elle essaya de se détendre avant de commencer. Rémus la regardait amusé imaginant déjà la discussion intéressante qui allait débuter.  
  
« Alors en quoi les lutins de Basse Saxe vous pose problème Mlle Granger ? » demanda-t-il d'une façon surprenante qui stupéfia la jeune fille.  
  
« Eh bien en vérité je voudrais parler d'autre chose... »  
  
« Je m'en doutais un peu pour tout dire » révéla-t-il « Un rapport avec mon cours ou avec une personne particulière qui vient juste de revenir »  
  
Cette supposition la fit réagir tout de suite, à l'amusement du professeur.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour parler de lui, mais je ferais de mon mieux »  
  
Hermione comprenant que le professeur était d'accord pour parler de Harry, souffla avant de se lancer d'un coup.  
  
« Je me pose beaucoup de questions et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Mais si je suis ici, c'est car j'ai un problème et cela concerne Harry »  
  
« Quel problème ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas si Harry vous en a parlé, mais... nous avons décidé de devenir animagus comme l'étaient les maraudeurs. Et cela afin de pouvoir aider Harry quand il en aurait le besoin. » Dit-elle rapidement évitant le regard du professeur préférant lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et surtout ne pas voir un possible désaccord.  
  
Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de rencontrer les yeux de Rémus qui à son étonnement souriait légèrement.  
  
« Continuez cela devient justement très intéressant » ordonna-t-il rassuré par ses paroles.  
  
« Nous avons commencé ce dimanche par la première phase de révélation de l'animal. Et cela s'est passé plus ou moins bien pour tout le monde. Néanmoins, Harry a fait une réaction assez inattendue »  
  
« Inattendue comment ? » demanda aussi vite Rémus imaginant déjà les pires scénarios avec Harry.  
  
Même s'il ne l'était pas, il savait que pour devenir animagus, l'esprit jouait un rôle prédominant. De ce fait, l'esprit assez particulier de Harry pouvait causer des problèmes dans le processus.  
  
« Il a fait un rejet direct lors de sa transe »  
  
« Quoi quelle transe ? » fit Rémus ne pouvant retenir son exclamation.  
  
Hermione le fixa, réalisant que les maraudeurs devaient avoir utilisé une autre méthode pour leur transformation. Elle réfléchit rapidement avant de décider de raconter la séance dans les grandes lignes, en expliquant la méthode du livre et en excluant la présence de Ginny, Luna et Neville dans le groupe. Sa présence et celle de Ron ne pouvant pas être caché. Elle préférait dissimuler le reste, en tout cas pour le moment même si elle avait toute confiance en son professeur.  
  
« Il a fait un rejet c'est incroyable »  
  
« C'est vrai. J'ai vraiment été surprise en le comprenant »  
  
« Un rejet de cette façon est très rare. Un nombre non négligeable de sorciers ne peuvent pas devenir animagus mais là c'est bien plus inquiétant. Le fait que James l'était devrait pourtant faciliter la transformation. »  
  
« Il y a une autre explication » se risqua Hermione en le fixant à nouveau. A croire qu'elle avait trouvé une idée.  
  
Rémus la regarda lui aussi se demandant à quoi elle pensait avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
  
« Moi aussi j'ai fait un rejet. Dès la phase de révélation, le loup-garou est intervenu et a fait barrage. Et je peux assurer, le retour est difficile. » Lui révéla-t-il « C'est pour cela que vous souhaitiez m'en parler ? »  
  
« Oui. Je sais. Je sais que votre condition de loup-garou vous empêchait de le devenir. Et ...»  
  
« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Harry n'est pas un loup-garou et encore moins un vampire. Depuis le temps je m'y serais rendu compte. Donc il doit avoir autre chose » termina-t-il doucement pensant que les 3 autres dans la tête de Harry devait jouer un rôle comme toujours.  
  
« Je suis rassurée de l'entendre même si j'en était déjà persuadée. Mais si ce n'est pas cela, c'est quoi alors l'explication ? »  
  
« Ma meilleur élève sècherai-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il amusé  
  
« Je ne suis pas votre meilleur élève, Harry est le meilleur » sa voix prenant une teinte peinée.  
  
Rémus leva un sourcil de surprise.  
  
«Je ne considère pas Harry comme vraiment un élève donc c'est le cas »  
  
Cette affirmation la fit sourire.  
  
« Je suis d'ailleurs très content que vous comprenez la situation. Même si vous travaillez tout le temps, il y aura toujours des personnes qui vous seront supérieurs. Tout est une question de possibilité. Vous êtes intelligente et sage si vous comprenez cela. J'ai connu plusieurs sorciers qui en voulant rester le meilleur partout se sont retrouvés à la traîne. » Expliqua-t-il.  
  
« Harry m'a dit à peu près la même chose il y a quelque temps »  
  
« Il comprend et analyse les situations bien plus vite qu'avant »  
  
« Oui c'est vrai. Mais justement pour Harry. Je fais comment pour le prévenir car il sera déçu en l'apprenant »  
  
«Si vous voulez un conseil, ne faites rien » elle le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.  
  
« Il n'est plus le jeune garçon qui avait des difficultés à comprendre les sorts et le monde magique en général. Pour moi il a compris tout de suite qu'il ne serait pas animagus. Je ne serais pas étonné s'il connaît la raison. »  
  
Hermione était de plus en plus étonnée. Elle n'imaginait pas que Harry l'ais compris tout seul. En réalisant qu'elle sous-estimait son ami, elle se mordit les lèvres de frustration envers elle-même.  
  
« Parlez-lui quand vous en serez capable. Je suis certain que votre sollicitude lui fera plaisir à la condition que tu vous ne preniez pas cela pour un handicap, sinon quoi vous assure, il vous enverra balader comme il le fait si bien »  
  
A cette remarque, elle sourit à nouveau.  
  
« Je suivrai ces conseils et quand je serai prête, nous aurons une véritable conversation avec Harry »  
  
Rémus reconnu dans cet acharnement évoqué la jeune fille qui la rendait fière d'enseigner. C'était un délice pour lui d'enseigner à des élèves si passionné d'apprendre.  
  
Alors qu'elle retournait dans la salle commune, elle tomba justement sur Harry qui en sortait justement.  
  
« Cà va Hermione ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Oui très bien » répondit-elle. Elle faillit lui demander de parler tout de suite, confiante en elle après la discussion avec Rémus, mais Ron qui l'avait entendue arriva.  
  
« Hermione, tu tombes bien, nous devons aller surveiller la salle d'étude aujourd'hui » dit-il un peu contrarié.  
  
« Fait pas cette tête, tu es préfet c'est ton rôle »  
  
Le rouquin regarda son ami qui l'avait secoué les puces habillement avant de marmonner un faible ouai dans sa barbe et de les dépasser lui et Hermione.  
  
La préfète regarda sortir Ron en soupirant avant de retourner son attention sur Harry, qui affichait toujours un petit sourire.  
  
« Nous parlerons dès que possible Hermione »  
  
Elle resta stupéfaite devant cette annonce ce qui ravi d'autant plus Harry.  
  
« Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien »  
  
Sur ce, il la quitta, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir alors que Ron l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
« Il ta dit quoi ? » demanda-t-il après s'être rapproché  
  
« Rien du tout » dit-elle vite. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Ron. Il ne comprendrait pas.  
  
Alors que les deux préfets se rendaient dans la salle d'étude, elle pensait au sous-entendu de Harry.  
  
« Il sait à quoi je pense. Il est déjà au courrant que m'avait prévenu Rémus. Au moins, je n'ai pas de mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer »  
  
Soulagée pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle fit son travail de préfet à la perfection, au soulagement de Ron qui comptait sur elle pour l'aider dans ses tâches. Il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait soucieuse depuis des jours et pensait logiquement que cela avait à voir avec Harry, comme toujours. Une jalousie des plus idiotes s'empara alors de lui.  
  
« Pourquoi elle ne réagit pas de cette façon avec moi ? » pensa-t-il alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la salle.  
  
Harry hésita longuement avant de se rendre dans le parc. Il était parvenu à échangé deux mots avec Hermione. Pas après le cours de potions comme prévu où bien sûr il s'était illustré en se faisant mettre une retenue pour le vendredi soir. Harry n'était pas très heureux de cela, mais Elvis s'était vraiment amusé. Enfin de compte, les mots échangés avec Hermione l'avaient rassuré. La discussion étant retardée il souhaitait à présent rencontrer une autre personne, tout en redoutant cette rencontre. Ne sachant que faire, il avait décidé de quitter la salle commune.  
  
Les premières neiges avaient recouvert la pelouse, et les bords du lac qui commençaient à geler par endroit. L'adolescent ne se souciait pas du froid et s'il avait été seul, il serait sortit s'oxygéner. Mais comme le sifflement de protestation le lui rappela, il n'était pas seul. Et visiblement Lily était très réticente à sortir par ce froid.  
  
Harry ne voulant risquer de faire tomber malade son serpent, décida de se balader dans le château comme il le faisait. Ses pas le conduisirent vers une pièce qu'il ne visitait plus depuis l'année dernière, depuis la fin de sa brillante carrière dans l'art magnifique de la divination. Il se trouvait devant la porte de la salle de cours de Firenze sans s'en rendre compte. Sans qu'il le comprenne, il frappa et les bruits de sabots qu'il entendit, l'avertirent de la présence du centaure dans la pièce. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et le centaure souriant l'invitait à entrer dans la réplique de la forêt interdite qui lui servait de salle de classe.  
  
« Bonjour Harry Potter même si cela n'est pas le nom légitime de ta lignée » déclara de façon cérémonieuse comme s'exprimait toujours le centaure.  
  
Harry surpris ne le montra pas et suivit le centaure dans la pièce. Il la parcouru du regard avant de parler au professeur.  
  
« Cette pièce n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois »  
  
« C'est vrai » fit le centaure, la tête relever vers le ciel que l'on voyait tout comme dans la Grande Salle. « Dommage que tu ne suis pas les cours niveaux ASPIC. Cela aurait été une joie de t'initier à la lecture du ciel et à l'interprétation des prophéties »  
  
Au mot prophétie, Harry fixa intensément le centaure qui lui souriait toujours.  
  
« Aurais-je dis une chose particulière ? »  
  
« Non. Rien que des énigmes pour les vilains garçons » répondit-il désirant savoir plus sur les paroles du professeur.  
  
« Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez plus tôt me voir ici »  
  
« Oui mais je n'ai jamais été bon dans votre matière de prédilection alors vous comprenez »  
  
« Oui mais il n'est pas question de cela. Nous centaure voyons certaines choses que la majorité des sorciers ignorent à travers les étoiles. Toutes actions entraînent des conséquences visibles dans les étoiles. De ce fait certaines choses nous sont divulguées depuis bien des années. »  
  
Harry l'écoutait comprenant peu à peu où le centaure voulait l'entraîner.  
  
« Vous avez des informations sur moi autre que celles connues de tous ? » dit-il à la fois intrigué et serein. Il devait depuis longtemps venir le voir justement.  
  
« En effet. Plusieurs des notre ont des visions assez complètes de ce que vous êtes Harry Potter. Des visions qui obstruent leurs pensées. Certains préfèreraient comme Ban que je ne vous ai pas sauvé durant votre première année dans la forêt. Le fait de vous sauver l'a énervé bien plus que de vous transporter sur mon dos. Il a des visions très nettes tout comme moi mais son analyse est souillée par des idées néfastes. Contrairement à lui, je ne pouvais te laisser mourir. Je respecte mes engagements envers ceux en qui je suis redevable. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis venu ici l'année dernière. Mon clan a décidé de ne pas intervenir contre le seigneur des ténèbres pour des raisons idiotes. Si je restais avec eux, je ne pouvais plus veiller sur vous Harry. Votre tâche est à la fois terrible et bénéfique. Les cartes seront bientôt dans votre main. Tout comme l'autre avant vous vous devrez faire des choix influant sur la vie et la mort de beaucoup de personnes. Quand cela arrivera, je serai là si vous en ressentez le besoin. C'est mon devoir et un honneur pour moi de respecter le pacte de Créon »  
  
Ce nom fit réagir Harry qui comprenait que Firenze était attaché à lui dans ses actions. Il sentit alors une pression s'intensifiant dans son crâne et compris ce qu'il arrivait. Il en avait l'habitude depuis des mois à présent.  
  
« Content que tu respectes la parole donnée par le plus illustre chef de ton clan » déclara-t-il d'une voix sereine et forte qui ne lui appartenait pas totalement.  
  
Firenze le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait au début en tout cas.  
  
« Content de rencontrer le véritable Harry Potter » dit-il alors avant de stopper devant le rire de Harry.  
  
« Je ne suis pas le véritable Harry Potter, Firenze. Je suis celui envers qui Créon à une dette. »  
  
A ce nom, le visage du centaure se figea. Il savait très bien ce que ces paroles signifiaient.  
  
« Content de vous rencontrer. En tant qu'héritier de Créon, je ferai tout pour vous aider. Contrairement aux autres centaures je n'oublie pas le passé de mon clan. »  
  
« J'en suis conscient. Nous serons obligés bientôt de placer ton clan devant un choix qui pourrait s'avérer crucial pour eux. Ce jour là, je souhaite que tu sois avec nous. Il est temps que tu retrouves ta place dans ton clan » décida fermement Adam avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Harry encore surpris faire face à Firenze qui prenait connaissance des prochains évènements.  
  
Il se doutait qu'un jour il devrait affronter réellement son clan et s'y préparait même s'il ne le disait à personne. Ni à Dumbledore, ni à Hagrid pourtant avec qui il entretenait une amitié depuis des années.  
  
« Je crois que tout est dit » déclara Harry presque timidement. Il lui manquait des informations et il en était mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il savait que cela ne durerait pas.  
  
« Alors Harry il y a une chose qui te tracasse ? » le questionna Rémus alors qu'il venait de retrouver Harry dans le parc devant le lac, la neige le recouvrant légèrement. Après la discussion avec Firenze qui l'avait tout de même un peu troublé, il était sortit. Lily sentant son mal aise n'avait pas protesté et avait seulement trouvé un endroit plus chaud pour elle sur Harry.  
  
Le garçon tourna la tête vers le sorcier et lui fit un léger sourire avant de reprendre son observation du lac.  
  
« Hermione est venu te trouver. » c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question « Elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour moi. »  
  
« Si tu lui parles, tu n'auras plus ce problème »  
  
« Je sais mais elle m'en posera d'autres alors. »  
  
« Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi » dit-il espérant le faire changer d'avis « Elle peut comprendre »  
  
« Elle oui mais Ron.... Ron reste toujours Ron. Il ne peut pas imaginer une autre vision des choses comme celle que j'ai maintenant. Lui et d'ailleurs beaucoup de sorciers ne peuvent pas imaginer la réalité. Imagine ce qui arrivera bientôt. Et moi qui croyais que les moldus avaient parfois l'esprit obtus. Ce n'est rien par rapport à eux » soupira-t-il faisant sourire légèrement Rémus.  
  
« Au moins toi tu n'as pas ce problème. Et j'ose espérer que moi non plus » affirma-t-il  
  
Harry le regarda, avant de vérifier s'ils étaient bien seul pour parler.  
  
« Tu comprends les choses. Tu en connais suffisamment pour penser différemment. » Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre sur son amie. « Je pense que Hermione sait que j'ai fait un rejet. Elle n'ose pas m'en parler de peur de m'annoncer la nouvelle »  
  
« Je lui ai suggéré que tu étais déjà au courant ce qui est le cas de toute évidence. »  
  
« Oui. Cela a été tout comme toi d'ailleurs une expérience enrichissante. Enfin je me comprend »  
  
« Pour moi la rencontre avec un loup-garou même en esprit n'est pas des plus réjouissante » déclara lugubrement Rémus en se rappelant la nuit ou avec les autres maraudeurs il avait effectué le rituel d'animagi. Il savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, mais il voulait tout de même tenter l'expérience. Après tout l'espoir fait vivre.  
  
« Désolé de t'y faire repenser » s'excusa-t-il.  
  
« Ce n'est rien. C'est très ancien »  
  
Un silence s'installa entre eux si bien que Harry recommença à fixer l'eau calme du lac. Ce fut tout de fois lui qui coupa ce silence.  
  
« Je sais que tu demande par quelle bizarrerie, je ne deviendrai pas animagus. La réponse est simple. Tout comme le reste mon héritage des plus particulier est encore à l'œuvre. Et cette fois, je t'assure, c'est sérieux. Je le sentais tout proche et même Adam ne voulait pas m'en parler alors qu'ils sont liés. L'heure arrive. Quand je serai prêt...... j'ai peur de l'être car je sais à présent ce que Adam a fait. Je connais ce que le terme de puissance signifie. Et je t'assure à côté d'elle Voldemort n'est rien. »  
  
Rémus essaya de rester de marbre devant ces paroles, ce qu'il réussi à faire. Néanmoins, il était des plus intrigué par les dires de Harry. Il le savait un pleine évolution en terme de pouvoir, normal à cette âge. Chez lui, l'évolution était juste plus ahurissante que chez les autres. Mais sa façon de parler signifiait qu'une seule chose. Son potentiel devait être bien plus conséquent que le loup-garou ne l'avait imaginé. En comprenant cela, il eut une autre bouffé d'affection envers le jeune homme qui devait faire face à des évènements qui dépassaient la quasi-totalité du monde magique. 


	35. Des amis à deux vitesses

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
missnymphadora : Content que tu aimes cette fic. Pour ta demande, ce sera la cas très bientôt, c'est promis.  
  
Virgin : Mon interprétation de la prophétie est assez particulière et je suis très content que tu l'apprécies. Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, Tonks refera son arrivé très vite.  
  
Florelle : Ron et Hermione n'ont pas encore retenté leur transe, mais cela ne devrais pas tarder. D'ailleurs, je pose une question, en quoi croyez- vous qu'ils vont se transformer, s'ils y arrivent?  
  
Gwen : Devant tant d'enthousiasme, je mets enfin le nouveau chapitre.  
  
S-Jennifer-S : Pas d'inquiétude, je continue.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.  
  
Arathorn : Pour la parution hebdomadaire, c'est pour bientôt, c'est promis. J'ai un peu de retard dans l'écriture, donc il faut attendre encore un peu, mais ça arrive.  
  
Phantme : C'est vrai que parfois, je sais que l'intrigue n'avance pas très vite. Je te préviens donc tout de suite, plusieurs mystères seront révélés durant les prochains chapitres. En prime, la discussion tant attendu avec Dumbledore. Alors patience.  
  
Naseis : Merci pour tes conseils, je prends note et essayerai de les utiliser. Pour les fautes en moins, remercie Obal pour son travail, car tout ne vient pas de moi. Pour mon style d'écriture, j'écris surtout comme je le sens et donc parfois il y a des différences, même si dans le fond cela reste le même.  
  
Steph46 : Merci pour tes encouragements, je continue à écrire en espérant que cela plaise.  
  
Onarluca : J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera raison, à toi de me le dire.  
  
Job3-14 : Malheureusement, dans ma fic, les questions n'apportent pas toujours de réponses, comme tu vas le voir aussi dans ce chapitre. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est patience, car plusieurs questions vont recevoir des réponses.  
  
Tout d'abords, merci à l'ensemble des reviewers et aux autres lecteurs qui restent anonymes. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de review pour un chapitre.  
  
Merci également à Obal ma correctrice.  
  
Désolé pour le retard, mais non seulement j'ai des problèmes avec mon PC, mais aussi du retard dans l'écriture.  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Certains l'aimeront sûrement plus qu'à d'autres à vous de me le dire.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou un avis à donner vous savez quoi faire, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre comme toujours.  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 35 : Des amis à deux vitesses.  
  
Les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes pour l'ensemble de la population magique. L'attaque des loups-garous de Voldemort avait plus que terrorisé les esprits. Pour beaucoup de sorciers, une morsure de ces bêtes était pire que la plus atroce des morts. Il n'en était rien en vérité, mais cela passait au second plan dans l'inconscient collectif.  
  
Sentant son poste lui échapper de plus en plus, Fudge avait annoncé à la va vite une série de mesure afin de garantir un semblant de sécurité dans les différents lieux stratégiques du monde magique. Autant dire que le ministère, St-Mangouste et le Chemin de Traverse allaient sûrement être plus protégés et les autres allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls comme lors de la première ascension du mage noir. En ce début de mois de décembre, les informations sur les attaques commises pourtant un mois plus tôt déjà circulaient toujours. La gazette du sorcier donnant par intermittence des nouvelles données à la population sorcière.  
  
"Des loups-garous d'origine moldu attaquent les sorciers" lu avec surprise Hermione comme en tête de l'article principal du jour.  
  
"Je me demande comment il a réussi à faire venir des moldus avec lui" s'interrogea Ron entre deux bouchés de toast.  
  
"Je ne crois pas qu'ils ont eut le choix" lui répondit Hermione tout en lisant la suite de l'article.  
  
"Ce que je me demande, c'est comment il a fait pour les supporter près de lui" demanda alors Harry qui prenait pour la première fois la parole tout comme il le faisait les années précédentes.  
  
"C'est vrai. Il est connu pour son aversion pour les moldus et les comme moi" s'attrista la jeune fille.  
  
"Il a surtout voulu frapper les esprits et c'était le meilleur moyen. Il a innové dans les actes de barbaries. Il vient de pourrir la vie de dizaines de sorciers et de leurs familles dans la seule optique de faire régner la terreur. Quand j'y repense, c'est un coup de génie. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ait si mal tourné que cela. Sinon..." il fit une pause puis arrêta en réalisant que ses deux amis le regardaient avec des yeux mêlant l'incompréhension et la méfiance devant de tel propos.  
  
"Quoi il y a un problème?" fit-il négligemment ce qui fit réagir aussitôt Ron.  
  
"Mais enfin, Harry tu t'écoutes ! On dirait presque que tu es en admiration devant ce qu'il a fait. Il a détruit des vies comme tu le dis et toi tu en parle comme si c'était secondaire." s'insurgea le préfet élevant la voix, attirant les regards de ses condisciples de maison.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui, lançant des regards suffisamment éloquents pour faire fuir les curieux avant de revenir vers son couple d'amis.  
  
"Tu n'as jamais vu les choses comme moi Ron. Et je sais pertinemment que tu ne les verras jamais aussi clairement que moi à présent. Ce n'est pas une simple guerre où l'on passe son temps à tuer son adversaire. Ce serait trop facile. C'est une sale guerre Ron. Une guerre où la psychologie tient une grande place. Et crois-moi, Voldemort connaît très bien son affaire. Il sait très bien quoi faire pour faire mal et semer la terreur. Ce n'est que le début tu peux me croire. Les attaques violentes et massives vont se suivre, entrecoupés d'actes dont le seul objectif est de générer un climat de terreur propice à sa guerre et à ses desseins. Si nous voulons gagner ou en tout cas le contrecarré un tant soit peu, il faut, nous aussi marquer des points. Et croyez-moi. Ce n'est pas avec un abruti comme Fudge au ministère et un Dumbledore ne désirant pas s'impliquer plus que la situation va s'améliorer."  
  
Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris pour la majorité, à commencer par Ron qui savait aussi bien que Hermione l'animosité entre le ministre et Harry. Voyant que son entourage ne semblaient pas d'accord avec lui, il se leva tranquillement et sorti naturellement de la grande salle sous les regards de nombreux élèves comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement.  
  
« Il commence vraiment à dérayer » fit une voix qui énerva Hermione. Elle se retourna vers l'élève en question, avant de se figer en réalisant que c'était Ron lui-même qui parlait. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son ami, elle ferma simplement la bouche, en maudissant silencieusement le rouquin pour ses paroles.  
  
Comme il le devait, Harry se rendit donc en ce début de soirée du vendredi, à sa retenue dans les cachots en compagnie de son ami de toujours Severus Rogue. Durant le dernier cours de potion, Harry influencé largement par Elvis lui-même pour la toute première fois, avait à nouveau étonné tout le monde durant la leçon. Le résultat avait été bon jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot nommé Drago voulu saboter sa potion dans le dos du maître de potion. Harry avait évité le pire en ajoutant aussitôt l'ingrédient parfait afin de neutraliser cet ajout intempestif.  
  
Il avait lancé un regard amusé à Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chaudron de Harry n'avait pas explosé. Devant l'air ahuri du Serpentard qui ressemblait alors à Grabbe, Harry lui lança un regard des plus noir inquiétant le blond qui préféra se replier. Malheureusement la suite ne se passa pas aussi bien, et peu de temps après, Rogue malgré la demande de Dumbledore ne plus s'acharner sur Harry n'en fit qu'à sa tête. De toute évidence, il avait observé ses faits et gestes tout comme ceux de Drago et était intrigué et énervé par l'échec de son protégé. Et cela même s'il en était rassuré. Il pensait que Drago n'était plus de taille à affronter Potter même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de cours, il sentit aussitôt une odeur acre dans l'air. Odeur qui provenait comme il allait le comprendre de plusieurs chaudrons chauffant aux quatre coins de la pièce. Rogue trônait à son bureau, l'œil se déplaçant vers les chaudrons de façon désinvolte. Son tempérament supérieur exaspérant au plus au point Harry. Le professeur ne fit pas cas de son élève le laissant attendre près de 10 minutes debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il attendait qu'il fasse l'erreur de poser une question pour le réprimander, mais hélas, Harry à présent aussi rusé qu'un Serpentard resta muet comme une carpe. Rogue comprenant que son premier plan ne fonctionnait pas, passa à autre chose.  
  
« Ne rester pas planté là Potter comme l'ahuri qu'était votre père, posez vos affaires et videz le premier chaudron à votre droite. Il a besoin de d'être nettoyé de fond en comble. Manuellement évidemment » son sourire amusé et méchant illuminant son visage.  
  
Harry resta de marbre et obtempéra de façon automatique, aucune agressivité dans le regard comme le voulait le professeur. Celui-ci en fut d'ailleurs surpris.  
  
De son côté, Harry se dominait admirablement, enfin durant les premières minutes. En entendant l'ordre du professeur, une idée des plus mauvaise germa dans son esprit et prit forme rapidement. En arrivant devant le premier chaudron, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le professeur qui le surveillait d'un œil et leva sa baguette.  
  
Il l'abaissa aussitôt vers le chaudron, et sous le regard de Rogue qui n'y croyait pas utilisa un sort qu'il avait subit injustement durant des années en cours de potion.  
  
« Evanesca »  
  
Aussitôt, le précieux contenu du chaudron disparu dans un nuage de fumée, alors que Rogue se levait et accourait vers son élève.  
  
« Mais vous êtes fou Potter !» hurla-t-il « Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » cracha-t-il  
  
« Vous m'avez bien demandé de vider le contenu du chaudron » répondit-il le plus simplement et surtout le plus bêtement à l'image de son cousin.  
  
« Je voulais dire de vider le contenu dans les fioles se trouvant sur la table à côté »  
  
« Ha » fit-il simplement  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ais passé par la tête ? Cette potion est des plus longues à fabriquer »  
  
« Vous savez professeur moi pas très bon en potion comme vous dites. Moi pas compris demandez vous »  
  
La réponse figea de rage Rogue. Plus que la réponse, c'était surtout le ton purement idiot que son élève utilisait qui était en cause.  
  
« Ne jouez pas à çà avec moi Potter ! » le prévint-il « Vous allez le regretter »  
  
« A oui et vous allez faire quoi professeur ? Vous allez me lancer un de vos regards noirs qui effraye tant les premières années. Oh non, vous allez me montrer le symbole de votre déchéance que vous essayez de dissimuler sous votre manche. Tout comme le reste, je ne suis pas impressionné. Et d'ailleurs comment l'être par rapport à un traître. Dumbledore vous considère comme une carte maîtresse mais nombreux dans l'ordre ne vous aimes pas. Car comme je le dis, qui a trahit trahira encore car c'est dans sa nature. Le vieux fou est trop confiant vous l'avez déjà dit. Il est encore plus à votre sujet. »  
  
Rogue ne parvint pas à l'interrompre ses yeux fixant ceux de Harry l'interdisant. Il sentait un pouvoir devant lui et ne pouvait aller à son encontre. Une fois son élève cessa de parler, le professeur de potion craignait de plus en plus une possession de Voldemort. Chose qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout.  
  
« Vous savez professeur. Je n'étais pas votre ennemi. Mon père l'était lui. S'il vous arrive des misères maintenant c'est uniquement de votre faute. J'aimerais vous dire que toute hostilité doit cesser, mais comme vous me l'avez répété depuis mon entré à Poudlard, je ressemble à mon père. Ironique car jusqu'à encore plusieurs mois, ce n'était pas le cas, en tout cas, pas en idée. Maintenant, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que mon père est vraiment en moi en corps et en esprit. Toutes les choses qu'il aurait fait ou même imaginé faire je peux les faire à sa place. L'animosité que vous avez transposée de mon père à moi a réveillé réellement mon côté paternel. Grave erreur comme vous allez le constater par vous-même » le prévint-il amusé.  
  
Rogue resta étonnement muet durant le discours du garçon tant détesté. Il voulait répliquer et le faire taire, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Une chose à nouveau dans les yeux et dans le ton de son élève l'en dissuadait. Ce n'était pas la première fois dans l'année que ce genre de sensations le prenait et il voulait avoir ses réponses.  
  
Voyant que Harry ne disait plus rien, il prit sa chance et cracha des phrases voulant le faire réagir.  
  
« Je ne suis pas Dumbledore et je ne vous doit rien. Alors cessez de prendre vos grands airs de pacotilles qui n'effraye personne et ... »  
  
« Décidément Severus tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais » dit Harry d'une voix qui figea réellement le maître de potion. Il reconnu cette voix comme celle appartenant à Voldemort. Ses pires craintes étaient biens fondées.  
  
« Tu es peut-être un bon élément pour les potions, mais tu manques cruellement de savoir pédagogique » ria Harry alors que le visage de Rogue prenait une teinte inconnue.  
  
« Encore heureux que ... qu'il ne puisse plus pénétrer dans notre esprit cas sinon, il serait sûrement parvenu à comprendre que tu n'étais plus de son côté mais de celui de ce vieux fou. Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais d'ailleurs communiqué des informations susceptibles de te faire découvrir comme traître, tout comme il est chanceux que ce stupide reptile ai bien trop confiance en lui et trop imbu de sa personne pour seulement imaginé que l'on puisse le trahir. »  
  
Harry se redressa le plus qu'il le pouvait afin de faire face à son professeur avant de lui annoncer le coup de grâce, reprenant sa voix et son ton normal.  
  
« Si vous voulez l'avis d'un .... d'un incompétent comme moi en potion, priez pour que petit Tomy ne découvre pas en tout cas pas encore vos agissements. Je suis peut-être très rancunier, envers vous et Dumbledore, mais je sais très bien que vous nous serez utile pour plusieurs mois encore. »  
  
Sans se soucier de l'air hagard du professeur ou de la suite de sa retenue, Harry prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce laissant seul le professeur toujours sous le choc. Avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna et demanda au professeur.  
  
« Parlez-en à Dumbledore, je suis certain qu'il sera intéressé. Et qui sait, il vous donnera peut-être certaines des théories qui en résultera »  
  
Rogue emmagasina ses paroles, revenant à la réalité quand la porte de la salle claqua violemment. Harry partit, il se sentait mieux. Il se maudit de penser de ressentir cela à cause d'un élève, mais décidé de ne plus y penser. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il quitta son bureau. Comme l'avait dit Harry il souhaitait aussi des réponses. Réponses qu'obligatoirement Dumbledore devait connaître.  
  
De retour de sa retenue avec Rogue, une surprise de taille allait lui tomber dessus. En y repensant plus tard, il se doutait bien que cela finirait par arriver. Il sentait bien qu'un malaise profond se creusait entre lui et celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.  
  
Harry venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, quand il fut agrippé par Ron. Trop surpris pour réagir, il se laissa entraîner par son ami jusqu'à un coin tranquille de la pièce, sous les regards amusés et curieux du peu d'élèves encore debout à cette heure. Essentiellement des dernières années, qui souriaient devant les agissements du préfet envers son ami.  
  
"Mais t'es pas bien !" s'exclama Hermione en les voyant arriver, Ron traitant presque Harry derrière lui.  
  
Ron stoppa net devant elle, prenant un air penaud comme à chaque fois qu'elle élevait le ton sur lui.  
  
"Tu m'as demandé de l'amener dès qu'il reviendrait dans la tour" se défendit-il à la préfète soupirant de désespoir.  
  
Harry lui, arborait une expression de marbre comme toujours même s'il riait intérieurement.  
  
"Ainsi c'est Hermione qui lui a demandé de me faire venir. Je crois que nous allons nous amuser" pensa-t-il, se rendant compte que ses deux amis cessaient de parler, trop occupé à le fixer intensément, imaginant sûrement à quoi il pensait.  
  
"Que vouliez vous savoir de si urgent pour me kidnapper" hurla-t-il presque " De cette façon' si bien que de nombreuses têtes autour d'eux se retournèrent vers le trio.  
  
Hermione soupira en jetant un regard vers Ron qui lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.  
  
"Ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme cela" essaya-t-il de calmer son ami.  
  
"Pourquoi cela ronchounet ? Aurais-tu peur que McGonagall te retire ton si précieux badge symbole de ta .... de ta je ne sais pas quoi étant donné que c'est surtout Hermione qui fait tout le boulot"  
  
Ron voulu répondre à ces propos franchement hostile, mais Hermione fut la plus rapide.  
  
"On voulait te parler tout de suite comme on le faisait avant depuis notre première année. Mais tu nous ne laisses pas le choix. Non seulement tu nous as pas prévenu de ta présence ici depuis la rentrée, et depuis ton retour, tu nous évites presque tout le temps."  
  
"Le plus bizarre est que si tu nous évites nous, tu ne le fais pas avec Neville par exemple. Je ne te savais pas si proche de lui avant?" lui reprocha visiblement Ron.  
  
Harry serra les poings fermement devant les paroles de son ami, à tel point, que ses articulations devinrent blanches. Hermione remarqua le changement d'attitude et d'un regard fit taire le rouquin qui ne se rendait pas compte de sa propre bêtise et de ce qu'il venait de dire, comme toujours.  
  
"Ronald Weasley dans toute sa splendeur. On pourrait croire qu'il a mûrit mais non. Non, il est toujours fidèle à lui-même. Jaloux comme une teigne pour des broutilles. Décidément plus le temps passe, et plus je pense que tu as vraiment plus de ressemblance avec ton frère Percy qu'avec les autres membres de ta gentille famille. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est toi le premier de vous deux qui a trahit. Pas ta famille, mais la seule personne qui te considérait comme son ami, voir peut-être comme la personne la plus proche d'un frère." Harry cessa reprenant son calme qu'il sentait disparaître en même temps qu'il disait ses paroles.  
  
Ron fut des plus choqué en entendant les paroles de son ami. Hermione également d'ailleurs. Elle avait bien remarqué l'état de Harry lors de sa brouille avec Ron durant leur quatrième année, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il en tiendrait rigueur deux ans plus tard. Comme quoi, il y a des blessures qui mettent du temps à se refermer. En apparence tout était réglé, mais visiblement en profondeur, la trahison de Ron du point de vue de Harry avait laissé des traces bien plus profondes et lourdes de conséquences.  
  
Elle regarda vers Ron qui ne savait pas comment réagir, encore cette fois fidèle à lui-même.  
  
« C'est toi qui ose me reprocher cela alors que tu nous as laissé dans l'ignorance depuis des mois à présent. C'est normal de t'en vouloir non » lui reprocha-t-il  
  
Harry resta pensif un bref moment pesant le pour et le contre avant de contre-attaquer son ami de façon tout aussi virulente.  
  
« C'est quoi ton problème Weasley. Encore une stupide jalousie dont tu as le secret et qui m'énerve comme à chaque fois que tu en fais référence. Après tout, je n'ai pas la chance comme toi d'avoir des parents aimant à mes côtés. Pas de frères avec qui rire et s'amuser l'été, ni de sœur d'ailleurs à protéger. Certes j'ai de l'argent mais crois-moi, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Et dire que tu possèdes tout ce que je désire au plus profond de moi et que tu ne le sais même pas. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espère. Car si tu en as conscience, alors tu es véritablement le plus stupide garçon de cette école, loin devant les toutous de Malfoy qui contrairement à toi, ne se cache pas derrière un masque de fausse bonté et de sympathie comme toi. » Harry avait élevé la voix si bien que tous les occupants de la pièce avaient entendu l'échange entre les deux amis.  
  
De leur côté, Ginny et Neville se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il arrivait aux deux amis. Neville était le plus affecté, croyant qu'il était responsable de ce fiasco entre eux.  
  
« Maintenant tu es jaloux car je passe du temps avec Neville. A croire que tu me considères juste assez bon pour n'être qu'avec toi. Pour quelqu'un qui redoutait de rester justement dans mon ombre, c'est assez déroutant. A moins que tu ne sois jaloux d'autres choses naturellement. Fais attention Ron, tu risques de mal tourner si tu continues de cette façon. » Termina-t- il par sous-entendre  
  
Ron ne savait pas que faire devant ses paroles. Il bouillonnait de plus en plus au fond de lui. Les paroles de Harry lui faisaient mal, mais dans les deux sens. A croire que les dires de Harry était la vérité et qu'il était comme le nommait son ami. D'un geste de négation son esprit balaya ces idées, et voulu parler. Il ne le fit pas, les regards réprobateurs de Hermione et Ginny l'empêchèrent.  
  
« A croire que vous êtes tous contre moi. Et bien, si c'est comme cela, je vous laisses » sur ce, il se leva, et rejoignit son dortoir aussitôt sous les yeux incompréhensifs de ses camarades de maison.  
  
« Désolé si je suis la cause des problèmes. Je comprendrai si.... »  
  
« Il en est hors de question Neville. Tu es mon ami et si Ron ne peut pas le supporter, c'est son problème pas le mien. Je pense que cela lui fera du bien de réfléchir sur ce que j'ai dit. S'il a un peu d'esprit, il comprendra en quoi il a tort. Jusque là, moi cela ne me dérange en rien de ne plus lui parler. »  
  
Sur ses paroles aussi durent que visiblement réaliste, Harry sortit enfin ses affaires et commença à rédiger son prochain devoir d'enchantement sur les différents moyens d'enchanter un livre. Le professeur voulait par-là, que les élèves donnent les différents sorts que l'on pouvait lancer sur un livre pour lui donner des propriétés aussi diverses et variées. Connaissant le caractère joyeux de Flitwick, les sorts même les plus inutiles étaient à envisager. Le principal était de rester le plus ingénieux que possible. Harry resta donc le reste de la soirée à travailler sur son devoir, entouré de Neville qui lui demandait toujours des conseils pour son devoir de métamorphose sous le regard surpris, il est vrai de Hermione.  
  
Tout comme Ron elle trouvait curieux que Harry aide de cette façon Neville, même s'il le faisait depuis près de un an avec l'ancienne AD. Ce qui la surprenait surtout était qu'il semblait plus proche de lui depuis quelques semaines. Elle trouvait aussi troublant que Harry l'aide d'une façon aussi simple. Il avait montré un certain talent l'année d'avant à l'enseignement des sorts, alors qu'il était au début réticent. Même elle, n'aurait pas fait mieux. Visiblement ce talent était passé également aux autres matières, comme elle l'avait compris en le voyant aider Neville dans différents domaines.  
  
« Il a peut-être un talent pour devenir professeur qui sait ?» pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle les quittait devant en l'absence des autres préfets rétablir l'ordre à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Quand elle revint à la table de Harry 10 minutes plus tard, il fit un signe de tête avant de rejoindre son dortoir lui aussi.  
  
Quand il se réveilla en ce début de week-end, la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit était de parler et s'expliquer. Ne pouvant pas parler et encore pour l'instant à Ron, depuis le soir d'avant, il décida de parler à Hermione comme il lui avait promis. Promesse qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas tenue à la vue des évènements passés. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'il sortit de son dortoir, direction la salle commune où il allait attendre patiemment son amie.  
  
« Je crois en effet que le temps est enfin venu de parler tout deux » déclara tranquillement Harry à une Hermione qui lui fit des grands yeux de surprise et d'appréhension, quand elle entra dans la salle près de 30 minutes plus tard. Elle avait sourit en voyant le garçon, et d'autant plus devant ses paroles.  
  
« Je ne te cacherais pas que j'attendais depuis longtemps de pouvoir enfin parler. » lui avoua-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.  
  
Elle regarda plus sereinement Harry avant de continuer...  
  
« Nous sommes des amis depuis des années et cela me fait mal de rester dans le secret. Je sais très bien que tu nous caches des choses depuis longtemps. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder des informations pour toi. Il est normal de garder un jardin secret. Je ne vous ai jamais dit tout sur mes agissements et comprend que tu en as toi aussi le besoin. Pour mon côté curieuse, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose mais ...... mais je te comprends. »  
  
« Je reconnais bien là ton intelligence Hermione. » lui dit-il faisant rougir légèrement la jeune fille  
  
« Si tu ne contrôles pas mieux tes réactions et ton émotivité, tu risques de te faire avoir. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'un sorcier mal placé parvienne à lire tes pensées et donc découvrir tes points faibles. Je me suis fait avoir plusieurs fois dans le passé et pour rien au monde j'aimerais que cela arrive à une personne que j'aime comme toi. » Il lut la surprise sur la petite sorcière et continua. « Tu m'as fait remarquer que je voulais jouer au héros. Tu as peut-être raison. Mais cela à changer même si le besoin de venir en aide aux autres fait partit intégrante de ma personnalité. En vérité elle fait partit de mes personnalités. Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'attaque à mes amis. Je ne l'ai jamais supporté et je crois qu'à présent c'est pire. »  
  
« Tu voulais nous protéger en nous laissant dans l'ignorance. C'est peut- être une bonne idée mais tu ne peux pas nous faire cela. » S'énerva-t-elle tout d'un coup, faisant sourire Harry.  
  
« Je sais que nous avons eu parfois des différents mais nous sommes toujours restés avec toi. Que crains-tu qu'il se produise en nous révélant certaines choses ? Car tu peux me croire, si j'aurai voulu noter toutes les bizarreries depuis le début de l'année t'entourant, j'aurais écrit un roman. Ton apparence de début septembre et ton rejet animagus auraient été les points culminants de l'histoire »  
  
A ses mots elle sourit comme il ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps tout en soupirant lui-même.  
  
« Pas si fort, on pourrait nous entendre » siffla-t-il en regardant les autres élèves se trouvant dans la salle commune en ce début de samedi matin.  
  
Heureusement, à l'image de Ron, de nombreux élèves étaient restés couchés à l'instar de Hermione et de Harry.  
  
« Allons prendre un petit déjeuner et ensuite nous parlerons dans un endroit plus digne de ne pas se faire surveiller. » proposa-t-il  
  
Elle accepta la proposition et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se déplaçaient vers la grande salle tout en parlant plus de futilité qu'autre chose.  
  
« Tu continues donc à correspondre avec Krum ? » demanda-t-il en passant les portes  
  
« Oui toujours » avoua-t-elle sereine « Ne le dit pas à Ron. Tu le connais il ne comprendrait pas. »  
  
« Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles » lui sourit-il  
  
« Votre dernière discussion était suffisamment éloquente pour le faire comprendre. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il faut le comprendre. On ne le changera pas, malheureusement » soupira-t-elle  
  
« Je sais mais comme je l'ai dit, il est trop énervant quand il s'y met. Et pour rien te cacher, ma tolérance à la bêtise humaine en a pris un sacré coup. Et je ne parle pas de ma tolérance à la trahison. Si en plus tu tiens compte une sorte de paranoïa à l'égard de presque tout le monde, mais là je suis certain que tu comprends très bien de quoi je parle. »  
  
Hermione lui fit un signe de tête tout en mangeant voracement un toast sous le regard surpris de Harry.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je crois que tu restes trop longtemps en compagnie de Ron. D'un côté c'est bien car tu es en tout cas en apparence plus ouverte et profite plus de la vie que nous avons devant nous, amis de l'autre si tu t'empiffres de cette façon tout le temps comme lui, il faudra que je te présente officiellement à mon idiot de cousin où qu'il soit. »  
  
Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Hermione faillit recracher son toast tout en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui riait tellement qu'il faillit s'étouffer lui-même alors qu'elle le rejoignait dans son rire.  
  
Sans se soucier des regards intrigués du peu d'élèves présents, ils reprirent contenances et continuèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Alors que Hermione lançait un regard à Dumbledore amusé, Harry lançait un regard de désaccord au directeur. Celui-ci les surveillait depuis leur arrivé et avait connaissance de la dispute du soir d'avant.  
  
Le ventre rempli, les deux amis firent le chemin inverse saluant leurs amis qu'ils croisaient. Ils ne croisèrent pas Ron, satisfaisant les pensées de Harry. Il mena Hermione dans l'un des seuls endroit qu'il savait protégé de Poudlard. Il en connaissait d'autres, mais ne voulait pas les divulguer pour l'instant à son amie. Il n'en avait pas parlé aux autres et n'était pas encore près à tout lui dire.  
  
En arrivant devant la nymphe et son tableau, Hermione reconnu tout de suite où ils allaient.  
  
« Nous serons seuls ou Rémus sera avec nous ? »  
  
« Je pense que nous serons seuls. Mais tout peut arriver » répondit-il son sourire ne le quittant plus.  
  
Elle sourit en réponse, et le suivit à l'intérieur.  
  
« Tu te rappelles que durant notre seconde année, tout le monde pensait que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard toi y compris » devant l'air contrarié de Hermione il continua « Ce n'est pas la peine de t'expliquer. Je sais que tu étais incertaine et c'est tout à fait normal. »  
  
« C'est vrai, je l'ai pensé. Et d'ailleurs, je m'en veux encore d'avoir pensé cela. D'autant plus qu'à présent je sais que tu t'en étais rendu compte. Exactement ce dont je ne voulais pas. »  
  
A son air peiné, Harry voulu lui rendre le sourire.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, c'est du passé. Et surtout, il y avait une part de vérité dans les rumeurs. » Sachant que le regard en face de lui voulait des explications, il lui parla alors d'une des choses qu'il avait gardé pour lui.  
  
« A la suite de l'affrontement avec Jedusor, Dumbledore m'a avoué comme je l'ai déjà dit, que Voldemort m'avait transmit une partie de son pouvoir. A l'époque, je pensais que le don de fourchelangue en était la seule caractéristique. Et je ne te parle pas du choipeau voulant absolument m'envoyer à Serpentard. »  
  
L'expression choqué de son amie faillit lui faire arrêter mais il devait parler, il en avait, en tout cas une partie de lui besoin.  
  
« Voldemort m'a transmit des pouvoirs bien plus nombreux que je ne le pensais. Et comme tu l'a remarqué il m'a aussi transmit une partie réelle de lui-même »  
  
Hermione emmagasinait depuis de longues minutes les informations avant de saisir le sens de la dernière phrase. Elle se rappela alors sa rencontre avec Harry et Tonks fin septembre dans un couloir. Le visage qu'elle avait vu lui revenant en mémoire. Elle regarda en coin et hésitation Harry qui en comprenant le problème soupira lourdement.  
  
« Et en plus, il m'a donné sa tête durant des mois. Et tu peux croire que ce n'est vraiment pas facile, surtout le matin au réveil. » Précisa-t-il un léger sourire illuminant son visage, à la vue de Hermione qui comme lui souriait.  
  
« Il... il est en toi, c'est çà ? » incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse  
  
« On peut dire oui, en effet. Et comme ton esprit hautement intelligent l'a sûrement compris, parfois, il est plus actif qu'à d'autres moments. »  
  
Elle comprit les paroles de Harry avant de poser la question.  
  
« Il peut intervenir ! » s'exclama-t-elle légèrement affolé. « Les problèmes de l'année dernière viennent de là »  
  
« En vérité non. La partie de Tomy que j'ai en moi qui s'appelle Elvis n'est pas maléfique, ou plutôt maléfique comme l'est Tom. Elle fait partie, enfin elle faisait partit intégrante de moi mais c'est trop compliqué pour te l'expliquer maintenant. Disons pour simplifier, qu'avant elle avait très peu d'incidence sur moi et qu'à présent, elle en a plus. »  
  
« Elle peut te rendre maléfique ? »  
  
« Cela dépend de ta définition de maléfique Hermione. Pour toi ou les autres je peux l'être mais pas pour moi »  
  
« Eh bien tuer, torturer ce genre de chose » précisa-t-elle inquiète tout d'un coup sur ce qu'allait lui répondre Harry  
  
« Si pour toi lancer un doloris sur la meurtrière en chef de ton parrain est maléfique, alors je le suis »  
  
Devant la réaction sans voix de Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une révélation comme celle-ci, il enfonça bien le clou.  
  
« Le pire c'est qu'à l'époque, j'ai eu des remords un certain temps. A présent, j'ai surmonté cela. Je pense que c'est normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est juste, mais elle est amplement justifiée. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir quand elle sera à porté de baguette. Mais tu peux me croire, cela risque d'être sanglant. »  
  
Il regarda à nouveau Hermione qui à sa mine stupéfaite était des plus surprise. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer elle aussi, il essaya de tempérer ses propos.  
  
« Tu ne t'y attendais pas, et c'est normal. La seule chose que je peux dire pour ma défense, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive c'est toujours moi Harry. Certes comme tu l'as remarqué, je peux avoir des différences dans mon comportement ou mon physique. Je peux t'avouer que contrairement aux dires de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas un déguisement que je portais lors de Halloween. C'est même mon plus bel habit. Mais là je m'égare. La fin justifie les moyens. Il est devenu primordial pour moi pour des raisons personnelles de rester en vie. Je le dois pour ma famille. Et pour cela je suis près à utiliser tous les moyens à ma disposition. Je sais que tu comprends parfaitement mes sous-entendus. »  
  
Hermione fut un peu choquée par le ton hautement sec de son ami. Elle comprenait aussi qu'il était près à tout quitte à faire des choses fortement nuisibles pour tout le monde. Elle avait toujours perçu Harry comme quelqu'un de volontaire à l'occasion voir même plus pugnace qu'elle sur certain sujet. Certes son apprentissage du patronus et des différents sorts de défenses pour le tournoi avait de bonnes raisons, son acharnement dans les deux cas était réellement exemplaire. A ce moment précis, elle fut certaine que ses deux points particuliers de Harry étaient devenus une généralité dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle comprit alors que son ami qu'elle avait connu si insouciant sans vraiment l'être et surtout si faignant sur les bords dans le sens où il faisait tout juste le minimum était du passé. Le Harry qui lui faisait face était peut-être plus porté sur son apprentissage qu'elle-même. Elle en avait conscience depuis plusieurs semaines et en avait la confirmation aujourd'hui.  
  
« Je te comprends et suis à tes côtés si tu en as besoin » murmura-t-elle presque.  
  
« En gros je veux être de la partie » comprit l'esprit torturé de Harry. 


	36. Défense et PrèsauLard

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Arathorn : Content que cela te plaise, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également.  
  
Onarluca : Très heureux que tu aimes le dernier chapitre. Je pense que celui-là également te plaira.  
  
Phantme : Patience, comme tu le dis, l'histoire avance et de plus en plus. Les explications viendront très vite.  
  
d/h k/y : J'espère que tu as aimé l'ensemble des chapitres, j'attends avec impatience tes commentaires.  
  
Phil : Attention, peut-être pas pour si longtemps.  
  
Spaz : Désolé que tu trouves la fic un peu longue, mais la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
  
JOB3-14 : Que d'impatience. En tout cas, la suite est là. J'espère que cela te suffira pour aujourd'hui, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Pour les autres fics, cela reprends doucement.  
  
Hermy78 : J'aime bien montrer le comportement des personnages. Je veux les montrer d'une façon différente que dans les livres. Pour la réconciliation, elle se fera peu à peu, dès que Ron comprendra ses erreurs. Autant dire que cela peut être rapide ou très lent.  
  
POH : Merci pour tes compliments. J'adore les joutes verbales et principalement avec Rogue. J'aime bien montrer un Harry sûr de lui et la meilleur façon est de le faire affronter d'autres sorciers. Pour la rencontre avec Voldemort, il faudra attendre un peu, mais elle finira par arriver. Je ne sais pas si l'idée des conscience multiple est formidable, mais elle sort sûrement d'une bizarrerie de mon esprit.  
  
Missnymphadora : C'est vrai que c'est chiant d'attendre, mais il faut bien en passer par là entre les chapitres. Content que tu aimes, et j'espère que cela durera.  
  
Celine .s : Tout d'abord, merci pour les trois reviews. Tu vas apprécier celui-ci, car on verra plusieurs fois Neville qui comme tu le remarqueras prends plus d'assurance. Je ne peux pas encore te répondre pour Ron et Hermione, donc on verra bien.  
  
Steph46 : Je sais que Ron est lourd. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes ou non, en tout cas c'est comme cela que je le vois.  
  
Naséis : Désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux. Pour Ron et Harry cela s'arrangera mais pas tout de suite.  
  
MoiToiMoi : Moi aussi j'aime bien sa nouvelle personnalité, et j'aime bien maltraité en un sens Ron. Merci pour les compliments, et comme tu l'as compris, la possibilité d'une relation entre Harry et Tonks existe.  
  
Merci à tous lecteurs anonymes et non, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux lecteurs.  
  
Merci aussi à Obal ma correctrice.  
  
Bonne nouvelle, sauf problème, les parutions vont redevenir hebdomadaire comme depuis le début. Vous aurez donc moins longtemps à attendre avant le prochain chapitre.  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, qui se termine à Prés-au- lard.  
  
Si vous avez une opinion ou question, vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Bonne lecture et à la prochaine  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 36 : Défense et Près-au-Lard  
  
Lorsque l'ensemble des participants au club de défense comme ils l'avaient été nommés durant la seconde rencontre arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent qu'une personne manquait, le principal d'ailleurs, Harry.  
  
Après 5 minutes de discussion, Hermione décida de prendre les devants connaissant les mentalités de ses camarades.  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry n'est pas là, qu'il ne faut pas rester sans rien faire »  
  
« Que proposes-tu Hermione ? » demanda Justin qui se trouvait à ses côtés  
  
« Eh bien continuons à nous exercer sur les sorts que nous avons étudié les dernières semaines, les sorts de protections. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ne parvenaient pas encore à faire correctement le protego »  
  
Certains ricanèrent en regardant Neville qui n'y arrivait pas entièrement mais il n'était pas le seul. Ces ricanements eurent des conséquences, car Harry en les entendant sortit de son placard comme il le surnommait à la surprise de tous.  
  
« Toi qui est si malin Ernie, tente un stupéfix sur Neville pour voir s'il est capable de le bloquer » proposa-t-il faisant taire tout le monde par son entrée.  
  
« Tu étais là Harry » demanda-t-il pas vraiment rassuré par l'expression de Harry, fort mécontent.  
  
« Il semble que oui. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser livrer à vous-même » déclara-t-il en faisant le tour de ses camarades. « Surtout après le fiasco de la première séance » continua-t-il  
  
« Vous êtes là pour apprendre et vous aider mutuellement car je ne serai peut-être pas toujours avec vous quand vous en aurez besoin. Certains pensent que je joue au héros en voulant sauver tout le monde. Et bien je peux vous le révéler tout de suite, je ne viendrai peut être pas vous sauver si vous êtes dans le besoin. J'ai moi aussi des problèmes à régler. Je désire que vous parveniez à vous défendre sans moi. Pas à vous défendre seul, mais à vous aider. Alors si vous n'arrivez pas à vous supporter et à vous aider ici dans cette salle, vous pouvez d'or et déjà prendre la porte maintenant » dit-il en désignant par son bras levé vers la porte de la pièce.  
  
Voyant que personne ne bougeait y compris Ron, il sourit.  
  
« Neville, Ernie on attend votre démonstration »  
  
Les concernés se regardèrent, puis Neville confiant, prit place au centre de la pièce sous les yeux de Ernie qui ne s'y attendait pas. Reprenant confiance, le Poufsouffle se croyant supérieur comme durant les autres années, allait se retrouver par terre dès le signal du combat donné par Harry. A sa grande surprise, Neville contra avec une facilité son stupéfix avec son bouclier et utilisa le sort de stupéfiction sur lui.  
  
Un enervate plus tard, il se relevait confus de sa mésaventure sous les regards amusés des autres élèves.  
  
« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il ne faut pas se fier non seulement aux apparences mais aussi aux idées reçues. » expliqua Harry pour démontrer l'erreur de Ernie.  
  
« Plus vous croyez être supérieur, plus la chute est dur quand on se rend compte que l'on ne l'est pas. N'est ce pas Ernie ? » Demanda-t-il tout sourire, alors que ses camarades ricanaient.  
  
Le Poufsouffle lui fit un oui de la tête agrémenté d'un sourire crispé. Néanmoins, malgré le sort qui venait de s'acharner sur lui sous l'apparence de Neville, il l'avait bien cherché ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Malgré ses grandes paroles et ses airs faussement supérieurs, il en était à présent conscient. Il se doutait aussi que Harry en fin calculateur savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il se ravisa avant de lancer un regard noir au Gryffondor qui encore plus que les autres années le laissait perplexe.  
  
« Maintenant que les vantardises de certains ont pris fin, je vais vous laisser avec Hermione réviser vos fondamentaux, patronus, bouclier et autres sorts d'attaques bénins. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser tout de suite que lors du dernier cours avant les vacances, soit la semaine prochaine, juste après la sortie à Prés-au-lard, nous vérifierons les progrès de chacun »  
  
Plusieurs élèves firent des gros yeux et prirent des expressions choquées.  
  
« Tu veux nous contrôler ? » le questionna Hermione, qui elle-même n'y croyait pas.  
  
« Exactement. Je veux être certain de votre force de défense avant d'attaquer par des sorts d'attaques, après les vacances. » Puis pesant ses paroles il termina « Contrairement à d'autres, pour moi ce n'est pas avec une politique de défense que l'on reste en vie. On peut survivre par elle, mais pas vivre. »  
  
Il y eut un moment de flottement puis il reprit devant l'air surpris de ses amis.  
  
« Ne faites pas ses têtes d'enterrement » s'amusa Harry « Vous m'avez demandé de vous apprendre à vous défendre. Maintenant que je vous annonce que nous allons étudier des sorts d'attaques plus que de défenses, vous n'allez pas me faire ces têtes » continua-t-il  
  
Il regarda la réaction de ses amis qui semblaient à présent étonnés voir choqués par cette annonce. Etonnant car les sorts d'attaques étaient les premières choses qu'ils souhaitaient apprendre.  
  
« Allez je vous laisse, et surtout écoutez Hermione. » ordonna-t-il, se retournant vers la porte du placard. Il fit plusieurs pas, avant de se retourner vers Hermione et de lui dire pour la rassurer  
  
« Si tu as besoin de moi, viens me voir, en cas de problème » précisa-t-il amusé par l'air vraiment étonné de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle balbutia un d'accord avant de s'adresser aux autres qui restaient sans réaction.  
  
La séance aurait pu suivre son cours, mais un autre élément allait bientôt entrer en jeu. Harry n'était pas encore dans son bureau, que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer pour la seconde fois depuis le rétablissement du club, le professeur Rémus Lupin. Tout le monde remarqua l'air serein du professeur et surtout fier de la vision en face de lui.  
  
Se fut d'une voix confiante et douce, qu'il parla.  
  
« Alors il y a toujours de l'animation à ce que je vois »  
  
Des sourires naquirent principalement sur le visage des filles qui aimaient toujours le professeur même si elles savaient le secret qu'il recelait.  
  
« Je leur est donné des révisions avant l'interrogation d'avant les vacances. » expliqua Harry.  
  
Rémus ria doucement en voyant la réaction de ses élèves dépités par l'annonce de cette échéance.  
  
« Oh les cœurs ! Je ne crois pas que Harry soit très méchant avec vous. » Les rassura-t-il « De plus, si vous l'avez écoutez attentivement, je pense que vous serez près. Il est non seulement un très bon élève, mais aussi un pédagogue compétent car vos progrès sont vraiment impressionnants, croyez moi »  
  
Sur ces paroles rassurantes, il se déplaça vers Harry. Arrivé devant lui, il lui sourit.  
  
« J'ai une chose pour toi » lui dit-il de façon énigmatique  
  
Voyant l'air intrigué de Harry, il rit à nouveau  
  
« Tu vois que c'est énervant de ne pas avoir les informations » le taquina- t-il alors que Harry secouait la tête de dépit.  
  
« D'accord, si tu veux faire des secrets, je ne t'en veux pas. » puis adressant un regard noir à ses condisciples qui l'espionnaient, il rentra dans son bureau, suivit de près par Rémus.  
  
Plusieurs secondes passèrent, avant qu'Hermione elle aussi curieuse prenne les choses en mains, faisant des équipes de deux et les faisant commencer par le fameux sort tant aimé de Harry, le patronus.  
  
Du côté du placard à balais, Harry et Rémus prenaient place à la table, l'un en face de l'autre.  
  
« Alors, quelle la raison de ta visite ? » Demanda le garçon  
  
« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ? » répliqua-t-il, le faisant sourire  
  
« Bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas » répondit-il  
  
« Je suis venu te donner ceci » continua le loup-garou en sortant une enveloppe de sa robe de sorcier. Il fit une drôle de grimace en la contemplant quelques secondes avant de la tendre à Harry.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou ce que vous avez en commun tous les deux, mais il semble que c'est à toi qu'elle à décidé d'écrire » avoua- t-il « A moi, elle n'a écrit que 10 lignes tout au plus, alors que toi ...» il s'arrêta alors que Harry prenait possession de l'enveloppe, et l'ouvrait.  
  
« Un demi - parchemin pour toi au plus et 4 pour moi tout simplement »  
  
Rémus fit un oui de la tête de satisfaction.  
  
« Elle est vraiment spéciale Tonks » annonça-t-il  
  
« C'est vrai, elle est vraiment spéciale » confirma Harry alors que les différents souvenirs qu'il possédait de l'auror lui revenaient en mémoire.  
  
« Je crois que l'on sait à présent vers qui va sa préférence » le taquina Rémus.  
  
Pour une fois, Harry, réagit à la moquerie camouflée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il exprimait une sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser, en tout cas pas totalement. Rémus eu donc la satisfaction d'en observer les signes extérieurs. Devant le regard amusé du maraudeur, Harry rougissait légèrement en se rappelant deux souvenirs précis partagés en commun avec Tonks. Cela fut très succinct et rapidement, il arbora à nouveau une expression des plus insondable. Rémus fut soulagé que malgré une apparence froide il est vrai, Harry restait tout de même au plus profond de lui comme les sorciers de son âge. Sa réaction aussi réelle que gênée aurait amusé ses parents et son parrain.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas sous-entendre ce genre de chose. Nous sommes proches il est vrai, tout comme nous sommes proches tous les deux » se défendit Harry, avant de se mordre les lèvres, réalisant que malgré les apparences, il s'empêtrait dans ses déclaration. Alors que Rémus cachait difficilement son amusement, il se replia sur lui-même, et commença sa lecture, histoire de penser à autre chose.  
  
Près de 10 minutes plus tard, ce fut un Harry hilare qui rabaissa les parchemins de devant ses yeux. Rémus était resté silencieux durant ce temps, souriait devant l'insouciance de Harry alors. Il revoyait alors l'étudiant de troisième année qu'il avait connu.  
  
« Elle est vraiment spéciale pour parvenir à le faire réagir de cette façon » pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois en pensant à Tonks.  
  
« Alors les nouvelles sont bonnes de toutes évidences » l'interrogea-t-il  
  
« Oui en effet » répondit-il « Je te raconterai dès que nous aurons 5 minutes » précisa-t-il à Rémus vraiment tout sourire.  
  
« J'y compte bien. A moins que cela soit trop personnel ce que je comprendrai »  
  
« Non, rien de personnel. Juste la confirmation de mes vacances de noël » avoua-t-il content de lui « Oh, et elle sera au prés-au-lard la semaine prochaine pour notre sortie. Nous pourrons alors terminer les préparatifs car crois-moi, il est hors de question que je reste ici ou à Grimmauld Place durant toute les vacances » précisa-t-il. A son ton comme toujours confiant et sûr de lui, Rémus comprit qu'il en ferait à sa tête comme il le faisait depuis des mois. La seule satisfaction à ses yeux était la présence de Tonks avec lui, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Rassembler ces deux personnes pouvaient vraiment s'avérer explosif selon lui. Et il le savait très bien.  
  
Le week-end et la semaine qui suivirent ne passèrent pas suffisamment vite pour Harry. Il avait hâte de quitter le château et de parler avec Tonks. En lisant sa lettre, il réalisa avec étonnement qu'elle lui manquait réellement. La proximité de l'auror le détendait plus qu'avec ses autres amis. Malgré sa réticence à établir des liens d'amitiés forts avec elle ou les autres, il appréciait sa compagnie. Les discussions à la fois amusante, intéressante et parfois assez décalé avec elle le faisait sourire et rire. En fin de compte, il attendait ardemment le samedi et la sortie.  
  
Durant la semaine sa relation avec Ron ne s'arrangea pas. Hermione avait essayé une fois de lui en parler avant de renoncer devant le refus catégorique de Harry. Elle savait très bien qu'il était vraiment têtu quand il avait une idée dans la tête. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas dans un état d'esprit pour parler avec Ron. Et d'ailleurs, lui non plus ne souhaitait pas parler avec Harry. Elle était donc coincée entre ses deux amis. D'un côté elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry qui lui faisait confiance dans une certaine mesure ou abandonner Ron. Après concertation avec Harry, il fut convenu qu'elle reste avec Ron. Ne lui ayant pas avoué avoir parlé sérieusement avec Harry, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit trop proche de lui. Cela pour ses ennemis mais aussi pour ses amis. Ron ne supporterait pas être mis de côté. Il était de toute façon et ses mots avec Harry le confirmait pas près pour discuter de quel que soit le sujet.  
  
L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse avait laissé des traces comme le pensait Harry. Dès son entré à Pré-au-Lard, il comprit que l'atmosphère était glaciale. Pire que lors de sa troisième année avec les détraqueurs qui contrôlaient les allées et venues de tout le monde.  
  
Il avança vers les trois balais regardant toujours autour de lui, avant de se faire surprendre par deux bras qui lui encerclèrent les épaules. Il voulu se débattre, mais le rire qu'il entendit alors lui revint en mémoire et il stoppa net. Alors que son agresseur du jour le libérait, il se retournait vers lui et lui demanda en souriant.  
  
"On passe des mois ensemble et puis pas une lettre, pas un message rien mais que dirait ta mère ?"  
  
"Que je tiens bien trop de mon père à son goût" répondit une voix agréable à l'oreille appartenant à une auror qu'il connaissait. Devant le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle se mit à rire doucement.  
  
"Et en plus tu te moques de moi ?"  
  
"Je ne vais pas pleurer pour nos retrouvailles non ? Et de plus, je t'ai écrit une lettre" le taquina-t-elle  
  
Il resta stupéfait devant cette explication des plus inattendues avant de lui faire une léger sourire et de la taquiner également.  
  
« Alors ainsi tu as faillit éborgner Fudge » déclara-t-il se souvenant justement de la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée, la semaine d'avant et qui l'avait bien fait rire sous les yeux de Rémus. Il avait ensuite raconté cette histoire et bientôt ils étaient deux à bien rire.  
  
« On peut dire comme çà »  
  
Devant le ton désinvolte de la jeune femme, Harry se mit à rire. Il fut rejoint par Tonks, elle aussi réalisant ses paroles. Une autre personne qu'eux, aurait pensé, que pour eux, la sécurité du ministre et de son intégrité physique. Le comportement des deux sorciers pouvant vraiment être mal interprété. Ils ne souciaient pas de ce genre de préoccupation. Les pensées et les agissements extérieurs à leur égard ne les troublaient en rien.  
  
« Alors que faisons nous maintenant ? Un tour au trois-balais ? » Proposa Tonks, les rires ayant cessés.  
  
« Peut-être plus tard, je ne veux pas tomber sur les autres dès maintenant. D'ailleurs, je crois savoir que nous avons des choses à régler pour les prochaines semaines. Non ? »  
  
Tonks lui fit un joyeux signe de tête, symbolisant sa compréhension.  
  
« Tu as raison. Il est temps d'apporter les derniers détails pour nos vacances de Noël »  
  
Ils se promenèrent ensuite tranquillement dans le village qui sous l'impulsion des élèves de Poudlard, reprenait plus vie depuis bien longtemps. Personne ne fit trop attention à eux. Il est vrai qu'avec sa grosse cape et un large bonnet noir sur la tête, Harry n'attirait pas l'attention ce qu'il appréciait. De son côté, Tonks portait une coupe et surtout une couleur de cheveux suffisamment conventionnelle pour passer inaperçu. Harry en était également content. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention et surtout les oreilles vers eux. La présence de plusieurs membres de l'ordre dans le village le dérangeait déjà suffisamment pour cela. Même sans les voir, ils savaient très bien qu'ils étaient présents non loin de lui. Il avait remarqué et un signe de tête de Tonks l'avait confirmé, ils étaient suivit d'assez près par une femme vêtue modestement.  
  
« Si c'est Fletcher, il utilise un déguisement des plus exceptionnel » fit il à Tonks alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin de rue.  
  
« Je te rassure, ce n'est pas lui. Tu avais trop tendance à le repérer facilement. » Expliqua-t-elle . « Je crois que son remplacement n'a pas servit à grand-chose car tu l'as démasqué. »  
  
« Oui, mais il y en a d'autres qu'elle n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Elle s'arrêta le fixant, hésitant à le lui dire, mais à son expression, il savait que c'était le cas.  
  
Elle lui fit donc un signe de tête affirmatif avant de recommencer à marcher.  
  
« Il y a aussi des aurors présents pour la sécurité des élèves. » continua- t-elle avant de se pencher vers Harry et de lui confier à l'oreille. « Et Alastor qui doit toujours se balader sous sa cape »  
  
« Ennuyeux car ses traces sont visibles dans la neige et facilement reconnaissables »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais compte sur lui pour rester des plus discret »  
  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry semblait vivre de façon normale. En tout cas dans sa vision de normalité.  
  
Ils passèrent donc une partie de l'après-midi à flâner dans les différentes boutiques du village. Alors qu'ils regardaient la vitrine de la bijouterie magique et autres agréments, Harry fut surpris de reconnaître son ami Neville en pleine discussion avec une vieille vendeuse.  
  
A son expression, il comprit que son ami n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec la femme. Hésitant quelques secondes, il entra dans la boutique sous le regard troublé de Tonks qui attendait une réponse à sa question que Harry n'avait pas du tout entendue. Elle le suivit toujours intriguée dans la boutique.  
  
Celle-ci à l'inverse de nombreux établissements du village était luxueuse. Les présentoirs égalaient facilement ceux des boutiques grands luxe moldues. Pourtant, comme allait le constater Harry, les articles vendus n'étaient pas hors de prix dans leur grande majorité. Des tentures de couleurs pourpres couvraient les murs, où des chandeliers illuminaient la pièce. De l'extérieur, il n'y avait peu de monde. Mais en y entrant Harry comprit son erreur. La boutique était remplie de personne cherchant une idée de cadeaux pour les fêtes et Noël. N'oubliant pas la raison de sa venu, il chercha Neville du regard, puis cela fait le rejoignit aussitôt.  
  
Il se plaça à ses côtés, si bien qu'il entendit les conseils de la vendeuse.  
  
« Je suis certain qu'un collier serait du plus belle effet pour cette demoiselle M. Longdubat » proposa-t-elle d'un air légèrement pincé. « Et dire que je vous ai connu tout petit, alors que vous ne marchiez pas encore » continua-t-elle, en reniflant, faisant se retourner d'autres clients qui devaient se poser des questions tout comme Harry sur ce genre de comportement de la part de la vendeuse.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si ...» commença Neville avant d'être aussitôt arrêté.  
  
« Non les jeunes filles préfèrent les colliers, croyez-en mon expérience » précisa-t-elle  
  
« Une jeune fille ! » s'exclama soudain Harry faisant se retourner les deux personnes.  
  
« Harry » fit Neville avec soulagement  
  
« Si c'est bien à la personne que je pense, ce n'est pas certain qu'un collier lui aille » dit-il en regardant la vendeuse.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si ... »  
  
« Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais de toute évidence, Neville n'est pas de votre avis » répliqua-t-il  
  
La vendeuse eu un hoquet d'outrage devant le ton du garçon. Elle allait lui répondre quand Tonks qui suivait depuis le début l'échange intervint.  
  
« Je pense qu'un avis extérieur est meilleur conseillère non ? » fit-elle, s'attirant le regard à présent noir de la vieille femme. L'auror ayant vu d'autre, ne releva pas et lui fit un grand sourire comme elle savait si bien le faire. La vendeuse comprenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux des fortes têtes préféra abdiquer. Elle se retourna vers Neville et lui dit sèchement.  
  
« Vous ne voulez pas de mes conseils, bien. Quand vous aurez choisi, cherchez une des vendeuses » elle lança un regard tout aussi noir aux malotrus qui refusaient ses conseils et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers un autre présentoir où se trouvaient deux filles de Poudlard.  
  
« Merci d'être intervenu, je ne savais pas comment m'en défaire » soupira Neville  
  
« Une connaissance ? » demanda Tonks  
  
« Oui, une amie de ma grand-mère. Une amie qui m'a connu tout petit, et qui ne m'a pas lâché depuis près de 20 minutes. » Laissa échapper d'un ton non retenu le garçon faisant sourire Harry et Tonks  
  
« En tout cas, elle avait bien tort. Je ne crois pas qu'un collier est la meilleur chose qui irait à Luna » déclara Harry figeant le pauvre Neville de ses paroles.  
  
« Co.. comment sais tu que c'est pour elle ? » demanda-t-il rouge  
  
« Je ne pense pas que c'est pour ta grand-mère. Et je sais que tu vois Luna assez souvent depuis quelques semaines. Bien sûr je peux me tromper mais ...» Harry s'arrêta devant l'air à la fois confus et gêné de Neville en face de lui. « Il y a un problème ? »  
  
Neville ne savait pas trop qui dire, si bien que c'est Tonks qui vint à son aide.  
  
« Tu ne vois pas que tu le gênes avec tes questions. Laisse-le au moins reprendre ses esprits » dit l'auror, tout sourire également. Entre son travail et l'ordre, elle avait une idée précise des parents de Neville comme si elle les connaissait. Le fait que Neville soit plus épanoui à présent avec l'aide de Harry la satisfaisait.  
  
« Tu as raison et connaissant mon expérience avec ce genre de sujet, je suis certain qu'il pourra mieux se débrouiller sans moi » s'offusqua-t-il faussement qui inquiéta Neville avant de le faire rire en voyant la réaction moqueuse et amusée de Tonks  
  
« Arrête de faire ton cinéma et aide donc ton ami » elle se retourna vers le Gryffondor « Je suis certain qu'il est d'accord pour un peu d'aide »  
  
Il lui répondit par un signe affirmatif et retrouva un large sourire. Le groupe ainsi constitué quitta section de la pièce et se déplaça de présentoir en présentoir à la recherche du cadeau parfait pour la jeune Serdaigle si particulière.  
  
Ils en ressortirent près de 20 minutes plus tard, avec exactement ce qui allait plaire à la Luna. En y repensant, Neville trouva en effet que c'était la meilleure idée qu'il aurait pu trouver et pour cela il devait remercier Harry. Comme depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Harry l'aidait de plus en plus à tous les stades, quand il en avait le besoin. A croire qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil afin de savoir s'il était dans le besoin. Au début il ne savait pas commet réagir à cela. Il n'avait pas apprécié quand il avait appris que Harry savait pour ses parents, puis ensuite, il lui en était reconnaissant. Non seulement il n'en avait pas parlé aux autres et même à ses meilleurs amis, mais aussi car il devait être la seule personne dans son entourage à savoir ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Il salua Harry et Tonks en sortant de la boutique et les quitta, rejoignant justement Luna pour le reste de l'après-midi.  
  
Harry était assez content de sa rencontre avec Neville. Il était heureux de l'aider en toute circonstance. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il se reprochait depuis des mois, était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement proche de celui qui était le plus proche de lui. La dernière demi-heure le faisait donc sourire d'une façon assez bizarre, loin du sourire mesquin qu'il arborait assez fréquemment. En le voyant, Tonks fut elle aussi heureuse. Même s'il ne voulait pas que les autres sorciers à de rare exception soient proches de lui, il savait tout de même qu'il devait garder un contact même minime avec les autres. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire entre les deux garçons, mais elle se doutait que cela avait à voir avec la prophétie qui était un peu le lien entre eux.  
  
« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de ton travail actuel pour le ministère ? » la ramena-t-il à la réalité.  
  
« Disons que suite à notre entrevue, le ministre n'était pas très content et, m'en tient toujours rigueur » avoua-t-elle peinée  
  
« Et alors ? » demanda Harry dans l'attente même s'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer  
  
« Disons que je fais principalement de la paperasserie et que je ne suis plus du tout sur le terrain. Même lors de la double attaque, je n'ai pas réussi à les aider et à faire mon travail. »  
  
Ses yeux fixaient le ciel blanc durant sa réponse, pensive à sa situation actuelle.  
  
Harry ne savait que faire pour lui remonter le moral, et la seule chose qu'il ressentait était une nouvelle bouffée de colère et de haine envers le ministre. Ces deux sentiments retombèrent légèrement sous les effets des nouvelles paroles de son amie.  
  
« L'unique bien fait de cela, est que je suis en plus rattachée au bureau de Amélia Bones » continua-t-elle d'un coup. « Non seulement c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais en plus elle n'est pas dupe des agissements de Fudge. Elle est très importante au sein du ministère et du Magenmagot. Son poste est celui juste en dessous de celui du ministre. »Termina-t-elle, une expression de fierté dans la voix.  
  
« Il semble que tu fasses contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur »  
  
« C'est vrai. Je pourrais travailler pour auprès de quelqu'un d'encore plus idiot que Fudge »  
  
« Pourquoi çà existe pire que lui ? » demanda ingénument Harry qui reçu comme réponse le regard étonné de Tonks avant un éclat de rire qui le prit également par la suite.  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas tout est possible » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
  
« C'est vraiment bon de rire » avoua-t-elle, s'essuyant les yeux, étonnée de réagir aussi futilement à ce genre de chose. Les paroles échangées et l'ambiance autour d'eux n'étaient pourtant pas des plus joyeuses. Mais l'esprit humain est ainsi fait.  
  
« Je crois que nous sommes enfin arrivés » déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient en vu des trois-balais.  
  
« Prêt à affronter le méchant Weasley ?» se moqua-t-elle avant de se reprendre, remarquant que de toute évidence, Harry n'appréciait pas le commentaire.  
  
« Essaye de ne pas le blesser s'il t'attaque » lui murmura-t-elle en entrant dans le pub, Harry lui ouvrant de façon galante la porte. Elle ne vit jamais le regard de dépit qu'il lui lança, avant de rentrer lui aussi à sa suite. Comme il s'y attendait à chaque sortie, le pub était rempli d'élèves, les habitués étant noyés dans la masse. La neige qui tombait par intermittence depuis le début de l'après-midi, n'arrangeait rien.  
  
Ils restèrent debout dans l'entrée du pub quelques instants, le temps de s'acclimater à l'environnement bruyant dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. Harry en profita pour détailler les sorciers présents, remarquant la prédominance des élèves de Poudlard, y compris de plusieurs de ses amis ou connaissances plus ou moins proches.  
  
Un couple de sorciers attira son attention de part leur présence incongrue dans la marée des jeunes élèves. Il reconnu le premier comme étant Kingsley, l'autre étant sûrement l'un de ses compagnons aurors. Il donna un coup de coude à Tonks qui la fit se retourner vers lui se posant des questions. Il lui lança juste un signe de tête vers les deux aurors et acquiesça elle aussi.  
  
"Kingsley m'a reconnu évidement mais je ne pense pas que l'autre l'ai fait" avertit-elle Harry, lui donnant en cela une idée.  
  
"Dans ce cas, restes-là, j'y vais" lui dit-il  
  
Avant de lui donner le temps de répondre, il se dirigeait vers les deux sorciers, se frayant un chemin dans le pub. Kingsley en le voyant approcher, se prépara à tout, connaissant les réactions qu'il pouvait attendre de la part du garçon. Il fut aussi content que Tonks ne vienne pas avec lui pour ne pas attiser les problèmes actuels qu'elle avait avec le ministre. Il regarda à sa droite son équipier du jour, Stewart qui n'avait pas encore repéré l'arrivé du garçon.  
  
"Il risque d'être surpris le pauvre" pensa Kingsley, riant d'avance en repensant à Dawlish. La suite allait le faire sourire plus tard quand il y repenserait.  
  
"Auror Kingsley que vaut l'honneur du plus dévoué au grand manitou des imbéciles dans une si calme demeure ?" dit-il fortement en arrivant en face de lui, faisant en cela se retourner vers les 3 sorciers plusieurs de leurs voisins.  
  
"M. Potter c'est toujours une joie de vous voir" rétorqua-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que stricte.  
  
"Décidément il joue très bien la comédie" pensa Harry.  
  
"Malheureusement c'est loin d'être réciproque" répondit-il faisant froncer les sourcils d'indignation le second auror.  
  
"Heureusement vous avez laissé Dawlish. Il est toujours occupé à laver ses vêtements depuis notre dernière rencontre ?" demanda-t-il amusé, certains ricanements se faisant entendre à présent autour d'eux.  
  
"Ne parlez pas de cette façon à des représentants de la loi, du ministère et de notre glori...."  
  
"De notre glorieux incompétent ministre Cornélius Fudge. Oui, comme vous voyez moi aussi je connais parfaitement le discours officiel du ministère." le coupa d'une voix sèche Harry, provoquant à nouveau des rires.  
  
"Je vous interdit de parler avec autant d'irrespect de notre ministre, Harry Potter ou non. J'exige des excuses sur le champs ou je serai...." là encore il fut à nouveau coupé par Harry  
  
"Ou quoi, tu vas me lancer le mirobolent sortilège d'entrave qui est réglementé uniquement pour les sorciers de catégories inférieurs que tu représentes de façon si magnifique ?" lui cracha-t-il tel un défis, laissant un silence s'installer.  
  
Le jeune auror avait été briffé sur la dangerosité de Harry Potter par certains de ses collègues, fidèles en bétises au ministre. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de comportement et de répartie de la part d'un sorcier aussi jeune.  
  
"Le sortilège d'entrave. C'est uniquement le seul que vous maîtrisé car aux dires de Dolores Umbridge, vous n'êtes pas et de loin l'étudiant le meilleur de votre année." lui lança-t-il, en souriant. Il comprit qu'il avait fait mouche en entendant des rires provenant des plusieurs élèves à qui il lança un nouveau sourire.  
  
Quand il fixa à nouveau Harry, il fut surpris. Le garçon en face de lui restait impassible, à croire que ses paroles ne signifiaient rien. Désirant ne pas en rester là, et voulant venger son ainé Dawlish qui lui avait apprit tellement de chose, il continua son offensive, sans remarquer le regard de désaccord de Kingsley qui semblait redouter le pire. Bonne prémonition à coup sûr.  
  
"Certain de mes amis aurors m'ont beaucoup parlé des aurors morts à notre cause lors des années passées. Parmi eux, votre père. On m'a dit qu'il était excellent, peut-être meilleur que les Longdubat avec qui il travaillait parfois. Il est dommage que vous n'en ayez pas gardé... oh, c'est vrai vous ne pouvez pas vous en souvenir" se reprit-il aussitôt en ricanant.  
  
Harry sembla perdu en entendant cela. Il n'arrivait à réagir. Les dires de l'auror étaient pourtant bien présents dans sa tête, mais son esprit était comme anesthésié. Puis soudain comme sortie de nulle part autre que dans le plus profond de son esprit, une colère rarement aussi hostile à l'encontre du sorcier le submergea.  
  
Voyant et comprenant très clairement que Harry était sur le point de s'énerver, Kingsley fut le plus rapide à réagir.  
  
« Je crois que le moment est venu de continuer notre service de surveillance » déclara-t-il sèchement, recevant un regard d'interrogation de la part de son collègue.  
  
« Mais je croyais que.. »  
  
« Vous avez mal compris de toute évidence » continua-t-il, la surprise dans le regard de Stewart ne le touchant pas.  
  
« Je crois que notre conversation est terminée pour aujourd'hui Potter » siffla Stewart un air suffisant dans la voix qui énerva encore plus Harry qui parvenait à se maîtriser mais il ne savait pas comment.  
  
Il regarda bouillant de colère les deux aurors quitter le pub, les autres sorciers retournant vers leurs occupations d'avant. Il perçu le regard d'excuse que Kingsley lui adressa en se retournant juste avant de sortir. Il était très loin d'être d'accord avec les agissements de Stewart.  
  
Et en effet, alors qu'ils sortaient des trois-balais, Stewart fut pris à partit d'une façon plus violente qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, surtout venant de Kingsley, connu pour son calme.  
  
« Ne recommence jamais ce genre de chose devant moi » l'avertit-il lui crachant presque au visage mais d'une voix basse pour ne pas attirer les regards.  
  
Stewart fut choqué par l'avertissement. Il avait pensé par sa non-réaction dans le pub que Kingsley était de son avis.  
  
« Mais le ministre nous a dit de ne pas traiter Potter avec des pincettes et... »  
  
« Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà. Dawlish a fait une erreur et tu viens de faire la même. Car crois-moi si Harry Potter est bien le fils de son père en corps et esprit, alors tu as du soucis à te faire. »  
  
Comprenant par l'air benêt de son collègue qu'il ne comprenait rien, il clarifia la situation.  
  
« James Potter était connu pour ses actes parfois irréfléchis. Certains pensaient qu'il était complètement barjo même. Mais il était loin de l'être. Néanmoins, il y a une chose de réelle. Il n'oubliait rien et surtout pas les insultes. »  
  
Voulant bien enfoncer le clou, il regarda autour de lui, car il ne voulait pas être entendu.  
  
« Avant sa mort, une rumeur a couru sur lui. Il venait de tuer un mangemort lors d'une mission, et on disait qu'en vérité, il l'avait tué uniquement car le mangemort avait insulté sa femme. Je ne sais si c'est vrai, mais cela devrait te faire réfléchir »  
  
Stewart le regarda choqué, enfin Kingsley le pensa. La réponse qui en suivit lui certifia que non.  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« .... » Kingsley resta sans voix devant la stupidité de son second.  
  
« Pour être clair car visiblement tu n'as rien compris, tu t'es fait un ennemi mortel en l'insultant de la sorte. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre cela, je ne peux rien pour toi. » Trancha-t-il avant de presser le pas.  
  
Stewart resta sans réagir une dizaine de seconde avant de courir le rejoindre. 


	37. Dernière ligne droite avant les vacances

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup, voula la suite.

Arathorn : J'espère que cela sera le cas encore longtemps, et compte sur moi pour que cela soit le cas.

Naséis : L'imbécilité est ce qui rend tout le monde égaux. Le ministère est de loin l'un des lieux le plusinfecté.

MoiToiMoi : Il n'est pas content en effet. Sa vengeance, il l'aurea mais pas tout de suite.

Phileppe Gryffondor : Je dirais même qu'il n'est pas de seconde ni de troisièle intelligence. Il ne comprend même les remarques de Kingsley.

Steph46 : Merci de me suivre depuis le débit et de reter fidèle depuis tout ce temps.

S-Jennifer-S : Il ne le fera pas tout de suite, mais quand le moment sera venu, lui comme les autres se maudiront de leurs agissements.

Belval : Encore un courageux, car il en faut pour lire tous les chapitres ainsi. Content que tu aimes Tonks. C'est mon cas également. La relation entre Harry et elle continuera à s'épanouir doucement le long de l'année.

Le Dragon Noir : Pour Adam, la réponse viendra bien assez vite. Je peux te dire, qu'il possède un côté réellement sombre. Je suis contre un monde blanc ou noir. Il est vrai que Katie est en rettrait depuis plusieurs chapitres, mais là aussi les choses vont évolué, comme pour l'ensemble de la fic. Les évènements vont se précipiter de tous les côtés. Je viens de finir de lire les 3 chapitres de retards de ta fic et dès que j'ai 5 minutes je t'envois une reviews. (j'ai vraiment de moins en moins de temps)

JOB3-14 : Tout d'abord les félicitations s'imposent. Pour ta demande, je mets aujourd'hui également un autre chapitre à ma dernière fic. Pour les autres il faudra attendre mais je pense que cela devrait se faire. Comme tu le dis si bien, plus le mystère se résoud et il plus il se complexifie. C'est tout moi.

Miss-nymphadora : Si tu aimes Tonks, tu seras bientôt servit avec les prochains chapitres.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs pour leurs messages.

Merci aussi à ma correctrice Obal qui m'aide dans mon travail.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre, dernier avant les vacances qui donn des indications sur les différentes personnes entourant Harry. Comme vous allez le voir, Voldemort ne change toujours pas d'obsession.

Si vous avez un avis ou question à me poser, vous savez quoi faire je vous en remercie d'avance.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 37 : Dernière ligne droite avant les vacances.  
  
Tonks eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer Harry. Les paroles de Stewart avaient réveillé les autres en lui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la colère le submergeait. En apparence, il parvenait à la dissimuler, mais ses amis proches pouvaient bien voir qu'il avait du mal à la contenir. Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène tout comme plusieurs autres de ses camarades l'avait vite compris, même si elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation. L'expression sur le visage de Harry était suffisamment éloquente pour connaître ses sentiments.  
  
"Nous devrions nous asseoir, nous attirons trop l'attention sur nous " proposa Tonks à Harry qui ne réagissait pas depuis le départ des deux aurors.  
  
Comprenant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et à juste titre, elle le tira par le bras vers le comptoir où les places étaient moins serrées. Il se laissa faire sans broncher suivant bon gré malgré l'auror.  
  
Arrivé devant le comptoir, Tonks fit un signe à Rosmerta qui accouru tout de suite.  
  
"Que voulez-vous ? "  
  
"2 bières au beurre c'est tout " répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.  
  
Alors que la commande revenait dans les mains de la gérante du pub, les regards aussi intrigués qu'émus convergeaient vers le couple, ce qui dérangeait, il est vrai Tonks. C'était dans ce genre de moment, qu'elle comprenait ce que Harry ressentait entouré par des admirateurs en bon comme en mauvais. Elle lança plusieurs regards noirs à la ronde qui les fit se détourner pour la plupart, ne voulant pas rentrer en conflit avec cette femme qui accompagnait le survivant.  
  
La vie reprenait son cours dans le pub, chacun reprenant ses activités. Harry ne dit pas un mot pendant près de 10 minutes, temps qui lui fallut avant de terminer son verre. Pendant ce lapse de temps, Tonks ne lui avait pas parlé. Elle se doutait qu'il désirait le calme. Le problème était que ce n'était pas là qu'il allait l'avoir. Arrivant à la même conclusion qu'elle, Harry posa son verre, et après avoir vu que Tonks aussi avait terminé le sien, il quitta le comptoir d'un pas rapide. En moins de 5 secondes, ils étaient dehors, Tonks l'ayant bien sûr suivit.  
  
Ils s'engagèrent toujours sans un mot, dans la rue en face d'eux et se baladèrent tranquillement.  
  
Ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard de marche, que Harry parla.  
  
"Désolé pour mon manque d'entrain depuis tout à l'heure, mais je préférais garder le silence. "  
  
"Je comprends très bien tes motivations. Stewart s'est montré encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'est réellement. Et je t'assure ce n'est pas un compliment " précisa-t-elle en soupirant.  
  
"Je suppose donc que tu le connais ? "  
  
"Nous ne sommes pas un nombre d'auror élevé. Même s'il est vrai que nos effectifs risquent de grimper au plafond avec le retour de Voldemort "  
  
"Tu le connais donc ! " comprit Harry.  
  
"Il a deux ans de plus que moi. Nous nous sommes croisés lors de notre formation, moi en première année et lui en troisième. "  
  
"Je me demande bien comment un idiot pareil a réussi à devenir auror " maugréa-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre qui vola dans le mur de la maison d'en face.  
  
Harry secoua la tête, la colère recommençait à revenir et il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait finit par comprendre que la colère n'était pas la bonne solution et surtout pas à tout. Malheureusement, son tempérament ne l'aidait pas. D'un côté la colère pouvait l'aider dans certaines situations, mais d'en d'autres, c'était bien l'inverse. Pire, il savait que la colère pouvait lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne souhaiterait pas en temps normal. C'était le principal problème qu'il avait compris suite à son altercation avec Bellatrix.  
  
Pour ne pas arranger la situation, il savait bien également que la colère jouait un rôle essentiel chez lui. Il avait conscience maintenant que la colère le caractérisait en tant qu'humain car c'était un sentiment purement humain. De ce fait, tout ressentiment d'exclusion de toutes sortes provoquées par les insultes de monstres des Dursleys ou des autres sorciers, était balayé comme le vent balaye les feuilles mortes. Et pour Harry Potter, qui pendant toute sa vie ou presque était considéré soit comme un monstre ou autre phénomène de foire, c'était important. C'était l'une des seules vérités qui était ressortit de sa discussion avec Dumbledore en juin dernier.  
  
Malgré tout, l'humeur de Harry ne changea pas pour autant. Les mots de l'auror restaient dans sa tête et il ne parvenait pas à les en retirer. Pire, il devait aussitôt rentrer au château, rencontrer les membres du club de défense pour une petite évaluation. Il sentait qu'il aurait des difficultés avec eux ou plus précisément eux avec lui au vu de son état d'esprit.  
  
Tonks de son côté était ennuyée de le voir ainsi. Elle souhaitait le réconforter, mais ne savait pas comment et surtout comment il pouvait réagir. Elle resta donc à ses côtés jusqu'à leur retour devant les grilles de Poudlard. Alors qu'il allait les passer, il s'arrêta voyant que Tonks s'était stoppée juste avant.  
  
"Tu.. j'oubliais tu ne peux pas y pénétrer c'est çà ? " Demanda-t-il  
  
"Pas tout a fait mais il y a de cela. "  
  
"Il est temps de se quitter je présume donc " déclara-t-il sobrement  
  
Ressentant que la journée terminait mal, elle essaya de lui remonter le moral et en même temps essayer de le faire reprendre son calme.  
  
"Dans une semaine, on est ensemble. Penses-y et arrête de penser à cet idiot de Stewart. Connaissant Kingsley, il va avoir droit à un savon de sa part. Alors pense à autre chose. C'est bientôt les vacances, et que nous avons beaucoup de choses de prévu " termina-t-elle gaiement.  
  
Harry la regarda un moment sans répondre, puis lui fit un petit sourire franc.  
  
"Oui, c'est vrai. " puis ayant comme une illumination "maintenant que j'y pense, il faut que je trouve le sort pour tu sais quoi, histoire d'être tranquille et de ne pas se faire déranger "  
  
"Histoire d'être tranquille ? " s'interrogea-t-elle avant de sembler comprendre de quoi il parlait.  
  
"Sois prudent durant ta recherche "  
  
"Pas d'inquiétude tu me connais "  
  
"Eh bien justement c'est le problème " avoua-t-elle dans un sourire. Elle était arrivée à ses fins, car lui aussi souriait.  
  
"Allez on se dit à la semaine prochaine et pas de bêtises " lui ordonna-t- elle d'un ton amusé.  
  
"Cela vaut aussi pour toi " rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle lui faisait une moue boudeuse juste avant de transplanner. Harry regarda les yeux fixes sur l'endroit où se tenait son amie avant de reprendre sa marche vers le château. La suite du week-end pouvait continuer.  
  
Plus tard après le repas du soir qui fut comme toujours des plus délicieux, Harry fut rejoint par ses camarades de duel comme on pouvait les désigner. Ils furent tous rapidement là, anxieux de ce qu'il allait se passer durant cette séance. Depuis le début, et cela depuis l'année dernière, les sorts étudiés avaient étés comme logique le voulait plus la défense que d'attaque. Dans l'esprit même de beaucoup de sorciers, c'était même plus que logique : c'était évident. Dans les cours de DCFM, les élèves voyaient certes le moyen de se défendre contre toutes sortes de créatures, humain y compris, mais pas contre des sorts de pure attaque. Seul le stupéfix pouvait rentrer dans cette catégorie mais pour Harry n'importe qu'elle imbécile pouvait le pratiquer. En cela, il était à la fois ennuyant car tout le monde le connaissait et aussi ennuyeux car la faible force qu'il fallait pour le lancer le rendait dangereux. Le même problème se posait avec le sinistre Avada Kedavra comme l'avait découvert Harry plusieurs semaines plus tôt.  
  
"Bien content de vous voir tous présents pour cette séance " déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux et pincé à la McGonagall qui en surprit plus d'un.  
  
"Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons tester vos moyens de défense aujourd'hui. " il fit une pause afin de regarder ses amis puis continua. " Ceux dont le niveau sera satisfaisant commenceront à apprendre des sorts d'attaques après les vacances. Les autres continueront la défense jusqu'à ce que leur niveau soit jugé suffisant pour moi. Des questions ? "  
  
"Harry pourquoi attendre que la défense soit satisfaisante ? Pourquoi ne pas passer à l'attaque tout de suite ? " Demanda Susan Bones  
  
Harry la regarda un peu trop précisément si bien qu'elle se recroquevilla légèrement. Réalisant comment il lui apparaissait, il se détendit un peu et lui fit un sourire qui la rassura.  
  
"Je vous ai dit que l'attaque est la meilleur défense. Contre un adversaire de votre taille c'est parfait. Malheureusement, les mangemorts et les autres créatures vous sont supérieurs en puissance et en connaissance en tout cas pour le moment. Je veux donc que si vous devez les affronter, que vous soyez au point au niveau de votre défense. Cela vous permettra de poser les bases du combat et de pouvoir contre-attaquer au moment venu avec plus de puissance et de hargne. "  
  
Un silence amplissa la salle, les jeunes sorciers réalisant tout d'un coup l'idée de Harry. A croire qu'il pensait uniquement les embêter en leur faisant passer une sorte d'examen.  
  
"Bien sûr nous continuerons à travailler la défense, mais nous pratiquerons surtout l'attaque. Car comme je le dis, ce n'est pas avec un protego que l'on gagne un duel. Il y participe mais ne le fait pas gagner. "  
  
Plusieurs acquiescèrent de la tête en signe d'accord. Les paroles sensées de Harry faisaient mouche à son plus grand plaisir, même si aucune émotion ne ressortait sur son visage  
  
"Au moins certains semblent avoir compris mes motivations et mes paroles " se satisfera-t-il en voyant les réactions.  
  
"Bon très bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, nous pouvons commencer. A qui l'honneur ? " Demanda-t-il en désignant de la main le centre de la pièce où se trouvait la zone prévue pour les duels.  
  
Les sourirent naissants disparurent. Visiblement personne ne désirait passer en premier. Harry n'était pas ravit et allait intervenir même s'il ne le souhaitait pas quand soudain deux de ses camarades se manifestèrent.  
  
Le premier surprit tout le monde une nouvelle fois, le second beaucoup moins, même si des ricanements l'accueillir.  
  
"Très bien Neville prends place " dit Harry à son ami avant de se retourner vers le second. "Hermione tu commenceras l'attaque en premier "  
  
Une fois les deux adversaires en place, il les regarda et leur donna les consignes.  
  
"Tous les sortilèges sont autorisés exceptés les impardonnables. Attaque et défense sont les choses que j'attends de vous. L'imagination est aussi à pratiquer " rajouta-t-il lançant un sourire confiant à ses deux amis.  
  
Il se recula de 3 pas et donna le signal de début de duel.  
  
"Je ne reviens pas que tu as réussi à battre Hermione de cette façon " s'enthousiasma Seamus le lendemain matin lors du petit-déjeuner.  
  
"Je sais, je ne croyais pas que j'y arriverais " répondit le concerné en rougissant légèrement devant les compliments non dissimulés de son ami. Les commentaires de surprises avaient continués depuis la fin de la réunion du club de défense, et il en était toujours sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que, lui, presque le dernier de son année il y a encore moins de 1 an en tout cas chez les Gryffondors était parvenu à dominer d'une façon assez facile en y repensant la meilleur élève.  
  
"Harry avait raison à mon sujet " pensa-t-il alors qu'il cherchait des yeux son ami qui lui avait fait tellement de bien depuis un an maintenant et surtout depuis sa rencontre à St Mangouste.  
  
Quand il le trouva assis seul au bout de la table des Gryffondors, il voulu aller lui parler et le remercier à nouveau, quand il fut interrompu dans ses intentions par l'arrivé dans la Grande Salle d'une nuée de hibou et de chouette, venant livrer les journaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un climat de tristesse recouvrit tout le monde. Il se rassit donc près de Seamus et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait bien compris qu'un élément marquant et sûrement dramatique s'était produit. La réponse vint aussitôt.  
  
"Une attaque évidemment. Heureusement pas dans notre pays mais une attaque quand même. "  
  
Neville avait blanchi et perdu sa bonne humeur en apprenant la nouvelle. Il attendit avec impatience que Seamus finisse de lire l'article afin de pouvoir le lire à son tour.  
  
"Attaque de la banque Gringott à Rome : beaucoup de dégât " titrait l'article, au-dessus d'une photo représentant l'entrée de la banque en partie ravagée par les âpres combats à la sortie du groupe de mangemorts.  
  
Neville détacha des yeux la photo et s'intéressa de plus près à l'article en lui-même.  
  
"Durant cette nuit, un groupe de sorciers affiliés selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête à vous-savez-qui, a tenté de dévalisé la banque romaine de Gringott. Heureusement, les systèmes de sécurité ont parfaitement fonctionné, et les aurors sont parvenus à intercepter les voleurs à leur sortie de la banque. Un combat violent s'en est suivit où des blessés sont à déplorer des deux côtés. Certains sont dans un état jugé encore trop sérieux et même s'il n'y a pas eu de mort, le pire est à craindre. D'ailleurs, à juger sur la façade de la banque (cf photo), les sorts étaient loins d'être bénins. Nous avons là, la confirmation que l'emprise de vous-savez-qui s'étend de plus en plus ainsi que dans les autres pays.  
  
La seule chose que nous pouvons espérer, est que cette emprise n'atteigne pas l'ensemble des communautés magiques. Les menaces actuelles sont déjà bien trop réelles et pourraient devenir insurmontables même pour un sorcier de la puissance de Dumbledore.  
  
Le ministre de la magie italienne, M. Strity attend avec impatience la prochaine réunion de la confédération internationale, qui, sur la demande de la Bulgarie a été reportée à début janvier. Espérons que d'ici cette date et d'action solide de la part des dirigeants des différents pays, la crise puisse être évité "  
  
"Ils ne font pas mention de ce que les mangemorts avaient volé à la banque ? " S'interrogea Neville en relevant les yeux de l'article qu'il venait de survoler.  
  
"Si " lui répondit Hermione " mais ils ne disent pas grand-chose. " elle resta pensive se demanda la raison caché.  
  
"Il semble que c'est un livre, enfin c'est ce que pensent les aurores "  
  
"Je ne sais s'il n'y avait que cela, mais en tout cas, les mangemorts ne l'on pas eut car il a été détruit " rajouta Ginny en pointant un autre article donnant des hypothèses plus ou moins réalistes sur les motivations des voleurs.  
  
"Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne sont venus uniquement pour un livre ?" se moqua Ron avant de recevoir des regards de désapprobations et pas seulement de Hermione  
  
"Quoi ? " demanda-t-il ébahit des réactions autour de lui. "Aucun livre ne vaut cela !" rajouta-t-il avant de retourner à son activité principale, manger.  
  
Harry suivit de loin les interrogations de ses amis. Il se doutait qu'ils parlaient de la seule chose digne d'intérêt aujourd'hui, la dernière attaque en date des mangemorts. Quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, alors qu'il lisait un livre dans la bibliothèque contenant ce qu'il avait cherché depuis des heures, il l'avait ressentit. Il avait ressentit la grande colère, la haine même de Voldemort à l'égard de plusieurs de ses hommes. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Harry était sûr depuis longtemps, c'était l'intransmissibilité de Jedusor envers ses serviteurs. Car les uniques fois, où le contact entre les deux sorciers se faisait étaient durant ses phases de haine. Ce sentiment était le seul suffisamment puissant pour passer à la fois les défenses de Harry et aussi celles qu'avait dressées Voldemort. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il devait lui aussi se protéger de ce garçon qui ruinait ses plans de toutes les façons. Cela ne devait pas continuer.  
  
Durant le laps de temps qu'avait durer la crise de colère de Voldemort, Harry avait ressentit une haine en lui, provenant de Elvis comme il le pensait. La partie héritée de Voldemort restait bizarrement calme. En vérité elle ne faisait pas le poids contre la partie de Adam renforcé à présent par celle du fléau. Néanmoins, il la sentait obscur, puissante et dangereuse exactement à ce moment là.  
  
La principale chose qu'il avait apprise hormis les doloris que Tom avait infligé aux deux mangemorts revenus bredouilles, était qu'il devait rapporter un livre. Un livre, qui comme la pierre philosophale, était enfermé chez Gringott, mais en Italie cette fois-ci.  
  
"Ce livre est donc italien " avait-il pensé alors. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu d'autres informations. Voldemort ayant reprit le contrôle, contrôlait ses pensés et le contact s'était brisé aussi vite. L'unique bonne nouvelle même si cela ne l'était qu'à moitié, était que le livre avait été détruit et que donc, Tom ne pouvait plus compter l'obtenir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs car il aurait vraiment aimé connaître la raison de tant d'acharnement. Cela devait être important pour ses plans.  
  
De son côté, Dumbledore avait une idée précise sur le fameux livre. Comme une lettre provenant de son ami le ministre de la magie italien allait le lui confirmer, il s'agissait bien de ce livre.  
  
Il abaissa la lettre, son regard dérivant vers Fumseck qui le regardait tranquillement installé sur son perchoir, se reposant de son voyage en Italie, même s'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Les phœnix possédant des capacités bien au-delà de toutes autres créatures magiques.  
  
Le vieux directeur eut un sourire devant le fabuleux oiseau. Lui aussi retrouvait confiance devant celui-ci. Et cela n'était pas chose facile.  
  
« Ainsi Tom a découvert l'existence de ce livre et tout comme moi a voulu le posséder », il soupira en pensant aux informations que pouvait contenir le livre.  
  
« Heureusement, tout comme moi, il n'est pas arrivé à ses fins, mais cela s'est joué de peu » dit-il soudainement tout haut, éveillant la curiosité des anciens directeurs à l'affût de la moindre information.  
  
Sans ce soucier d'eux sachant de toutes les manières qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas le trahir contrairement aux personnes réels, il lu à nouveau la lettre.  
  
« En réponse à votre question Albus, c'est bien le livre écrit par Léona De Vinci que les mangemorts ont réussi à subtiliser. Heureusement et malheureusement, cette œuvre inestimable a été détruite durant la bataille qui a suivit le cambriolage. En cela je vous remercie de m'avoir conseiller et contre l'avis de beaucoup de personnes de renforcer la sécurité de Gringott tout comme les autres points névralgiques de notre communauté. »  
  
Le directeur rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau la précieuse lettre, un léger sourire sur le visage malgré les derniers événements. Néanmoins, cela n'envisageait rien de bon, car cela expliquait la raison du silence relatif de Voldemort depuis juin dernier.  
  
« Il recherche la prophétie encore et toujours. Il doit se douter que Harry la connaît à présent. Il n'est plus le seul maintenant » réalisa-t-il en repensant à Tonks et à Lupin.  
  
« De leur côté, il n'y rien à craindre. Mais s'il a voulu le livre de la plus grande prophétesse du millénaire, il ne va pas s'arrêter l »  
  
Cette affirmation pouvait faire froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait pas énormément de moyens pour obtenir des informations, mais encore suffisamment pour avoir une vision toujours incomplète mais aussi plus précise. La possibilité que Voldemort se lasse rapidement devant ce manque de résultats, pouvait entraîner une attaque des plus puissante, répondant à la frustration du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Les soupires du directeur se fit plus poussés, en imaginant la suite des événements. Les mois qui allaient suivrent répondraient à ses questions.  
  
Harry espérait passer une fin de cours relativement tranquille. Il ressentait le besoin de se ressourcer et de faire le point. Les différents événements des derniers mois à Poudlard le laissaient lui aussi perplexe. Pas autant que ses amis, mais perplexe tout de même.  
  
En cette dernière semaine avant les vacances une tension palpable se propageait dans toute l'école. Les premières années avaient hâte de rentrer pour les fêtes jusqu'aux dernières années qui commençaient presque à s'inquiéter pour les examens finaux.  
  
Harry respirait de mieux en mieux en remettant à la fin de presque chaque cours, les devoirs donnés par les professeurs, qui leur mettaient la pression avant la trêve des vacances. D'ailleurs jamais même lors de l'année d'avant, les professeurs n'avaient donné autant de devoir aux élèves. Le professeur Hart à l'image des autres enseignants donnait de plus en plus de devoirs pour son cours.  
  
Après les runes, elle introduisait à ses élèves les sorts dits élémentaires. Par ce terme, elle désignait les sorts utilisant les éléments. En vérité, c'était plus un mélange de sorts et d'incantations qu'en on y pensait. Les incantations n'étant pas réellement étudiées à Poudlard, juste énoncées et encore, les élèves étaient des plus circonspects à chaque cours. Contrairement aux sorts, les incantations pouvaient se faire sans baguette même s'il était toujours préférable de l'avoir en mains. Cela provenait par le simple fait qu'une incantation n'est pas dirigée vers une cible pointée de la baguette. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi ils étaient réservés à l'élite des sorciers. Malheureusement pour des raisons variées comme leur complexité d'emploi, leur précision laissait à désirer et pour d'autres encore leur étude était très limitée.  
  
"Pourquoi l'étude des incantations est-elle limitée professeur ? " avait demandé une Serdaigle lors du demier cours.  
  
"Simplement que beaucoup de sorts ont le même résultat que les incantations. Et donc pour des soucis de facilité, on utilise plus facilement les sorts que les incantations. "  
  
La réponse avait surpris par sa simplicité et comme les élèves allaient le voir par la suite, c'était, tout à fait exact.  
  
Durant les cours qui suivirent, le professeur donna des exemples concrets de sorts élémentaires. Le plus frappant était celui des chamans d'Amérique du Nord qui par le passé parvenaient à faire pleuvoir. Les moldus avaient retenu cela et y avaient incorporés une danse pour le côté folklorique de la chose. Il n'en restait pas moins, que danse ou pas, cela fonctionnait bien et avait permis la pérennité de la civilisation nord américaine durant des siècles. Malheureusement cet art délicat avait pratiquement disparu à cause de deux facteurs différents dans cette région. Le premier était qu'une guerre fratricide avait éliminé beaucoup de ces chamans durant les 18 et 19ème siècles principalement. Le second était tout autre. Ce fut également à cette époque, que les sorciers du pays se regroupèrent à l'image des sorciers du reste de la planète. Se retrouver ainsi ensemble alors que depuis des millénaires ils étaient séparés, avait eut la fâcheuse conséquence de leur faire arrêter une certaine pratique comme celle appelé par les moldus de la danse de la pluie. Non seulement cette pratique fut presque perdue, mais en plus les générations actuelles de sorciers étaient totalement incapables de les utiliser alors que les générations précédentes n'avaient aucun problème avec ces sorts et incantations.  
  
Cet exemple précis devait faire comprendre aux jeunes sorciers l'importance de l'histoire pour eux et l'avenir de leur monde. Harry qui était déjà sensible a cela avec son propre passé perçu parfaitement l'idée que charriait le professeur Hart. Malheureusement, il devait bien être le seul.  
  
N'entendant plus aucun bruit autour de lui, Harry releva les yeux de son parchemin toujours vierge dans sa main, et découvrit avec stupeur que toutes les têtes étaient retournées vers lui. Celle du professeur Hart y compris. Il ne montra pas sa stupeur et à la surprise de tout le monde, il demanda poliment au professeur.  
  
"Je repensais à une des chose que vous nous aviez dites au début de notre étude à propos des chamans et de ce qu'ils ont perdu. Alors veuillez m'excuser si je ne peux pas vous répondre à la question que vous venez sûrement de me poser " expliqua posément Harry qui ne quittait pas du regard son professeur.  
  
Elle le jugea du regard et fit sa propre opinion. Elle l'appréciait et ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur de toute façon. De plus, il avait piqué sa curiosité.  
  
"A quoi pensiez vous justement à propos des chamans ? "  
  
"C'est très simple professeur. Je viens de comprendre la raison profonde de ce cours. Pas que je ne la connaisse pas avant bien entendu " se ravisa- t-il voyant le professeur froncer les sourcils. "Son contenu aussi hétéroclite qu'intéressant a pour objectif de nous faire connaître des pans entiers de notre histoire et de notre culture magique qui tout comme l'art délicat de l'occlumentie sont soit passé sous silence par le ministère ou soit à la limite de l'oublie par les sorciers en générale. C'est à nous de faire en sorte que toutes ces choses que vous nous montrez ne tombent pas dans l'oublie. Car sinon, à l'image des chamans américains qui recherchent désespérément le secret pour faire tomber la pluie, nos habitations vont commencer à s'effondrer par elles-mêmes faute d'architectes sorciers connaissant la réalisation et la conception de runes. Si nous oublions des secteurs entiers de sorts et de possibilité magique par soucis d'efficacité ou pire comme vous le suggérer de fainéantise, alors notre monde cours à sa ruine. " alors qu'il voyait autour de lui des visages choqués à ses paroles, il sourit et mis le point final à son explication "Vous savez, toutes les grandes civilisations moldues ont finit par s'effondrer. Pas par des guerres qui elles restent dans l'histoire, mais principalement à cause de leur décadence. A croire être au-dessus des autres, ont finit par se sentir tellement supérieur, que l'on cesse de faire des efforts. Et c'est là que tout commence la décadence. Le monde sorcier est rentré dans cette logique. Soit contrairement aux autres civilisations il survit, soit il s'effondre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que cela se jouera très bientôt "  
  
Célia fut abasourdit par les paroles de Harry. Il venait de faire une démonstration de ce qu'il pouvait arriver quand elle avait finit par comprendre son monde. A la différence qu'elle était plus vieille que lui quand elle avait comprit cela. Elle se sentit alors fière de son élève qui prouvait encore une fois sa valeur aussi bien magique qu'intellectuel.  
  
Les camarades de Harry eux se posaient toujours des questions. Principalement les sangs purs qui possédaient que des faibles connaissances du monde moldu. Néanmoins, ils étaient à peu près tous à la fois subjugués par les paroles de Harry et très inquiets. Ils étaient conscients que le monde magique ne se définissait pas entièrement aux sorts qu'ils étudiaient durant 7 ans à Poudlard, mais ignoraient totalement les raisons à cela. En un sens, le malaise qui allait les déranger allait les faire réfléchir à plus long terme, sur le monde magique et surtout sur les possibilités de celui-ci. Car une chose était certaine à présent. Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer dans ce que l'on peut appeler la vie réelle, le champ des possibilités venaient de s'agrandir d'une façon qu'ils n'imaginaient pas. Cela renforçait complètement la phrase qu'en magie rien n'est impossible ou presque.  
  
« Pour en revenir à ce que nous voyons actuellement, vous nous avez dit que nous aurions des facilités naturelles pour un élément en particulier. La question que je me pose est que vous nous avez bien définit les possibilités avec l'air, l'eau et la terre mais pas avec le feu. Vous pourriez nous parler un peu plus de cet élément? » La question arriva timidement alors que tous pensaient aux paroles de Harry.  
  
La Pousouffle qui l'avait posé, se sentit toute gênée en voyant les yeux de ses camarades pointés vers elle, les déconcentrant de leurs pensés.  
  
« C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Je vais vous répondre » fit le professeur retrouvant par-là le fil de son cours. « Il y a une différence fondamentale entre les 4 éléments comme ils sont appelés. Pourriez vous dire laquelle? »  
  
Dans l'assemblé d'élève, les cerveaux fonctionnèrent, mais aucun n'allaient trouver la réponse.  
  
Après des essais infructueux, le professeur Hart donna la réponse tant attendue qui était en y repensant la plus logique.  
  
« Le feu est à part, car contrairement aux autres, il n'est pas présent naturellement autour de nous. Il est provoqué, plus instable que les autres. Il est éphémère. Destructeur, mais éphémère. Vous comprenez? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant bien que ses élèves ne la suivaient pas entièrement.  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas le contrôler donc? »  
  
« Si nous ne le pouvons mais pas de la même façon et de la même simplicité qu'avec les autres éléments. C'est pourquoi, il est différent et pas totalement mis au même niveau que les autres. » Elle savait que sa réponse n'était pas concluante et qu'allait devoir la compléter. C'était plus compliqué que cela.  
  
Les élèves furent surpris par cette nouvelle. Dans l'ensemble ils se posaient toujours des questions.  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas agir sur le feu comme nous le faisons avec les autres éléments » continua le professeur. « Le gros problème étant que le feu à comme une vie propre. S'il n'avance pas, il meurt. En le contrôlant même légèrement, il s'épuise plus vite. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il n'est pratiquement étudié comme les autres. Un autre problème étant que l'on ne peut pas l'utiliser comme on le souhaite. S'il n'existe pas, il faut le créer et lui donner de la puissance. Généralement, l'utilité des éléments provient de leur facilité d'utilisation. Dans un combat par exemple, le temps est précieux. Devoir créer un feu peut être rapide mais pas assez. Je pense que vous comprenez? »  
  
« Le feu a donc plus d'inconvénients que les autres à l'utilisation. Néanmoins, son utilisation est possible mais en un sens limité par la nature elle-même » déclara pensivement Harry comprenant à la fois que le feu était une arme à double tranchant. Dévastatrice mais aussi instable. Même s'il se sentait proche du feu comme il l'avait remarqué depuis des mois, il comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait plus de facilité qu'avec un autre élément. Le feu étant limité par rapport aux inconvénients, il était normal qu'il possède alors une affinité avec un autre élément réel cette fois.  
  
Les paroles de son professeur le ramena au présent.  
  
« Les incantations sont utiles si on perd sa baguette comme je vous l'ai dit. Malheureusement, à présent les sorciers sont trop assujettis à leur baguette. C'est pour cette raison que les incantations ne fonctionnent plus aussi bien. Le principal devoir que vous aurez durant vos vacances, sera de choisir une incantation facile et de la pratiquer, et ensuite sans votre baguette. Etant tous devenu majeur, vous pouvez faire de la magie hors de Poudlard. En prenant des précautions avec les moldu bien sûr. Vous me montrerez vos exploits durant le prochain cours.  
  
Le cours se termina peu de temps plus tard et à sa surprise, Célia demanda à Harry tout comme à Brenda et à Katie de rester dans la salle. Sa surprise ne se vit pas sur son visage contrairement aux deux filles.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas vous manger » les taquina le professeur détendant l'atmosphère.  
  
« Si cela avait été le cas, vous l'auriez déjà fait non ? » répliqua Harry dans un léger sourire.  
  
« C'est vrai » répondit-elle.  
  
« Je vous ai demandé de rester, car j'ai une proposition à vous faire » commença-t-elle, intriguant les trois élèves.  
  
« Mon professeur de runes antiques, qui était d'ailleurs présent durant votre présentation, aimerait vous rencontrer. Il voulait le faire suite à votre prestation mais avec le problème de Harry » elle se tourna vers le garçon qui ne broncha pas « Nous y avons renonc »  
  
« Quand est ce que cela se passera-t-il ? » demanda Brenda soudainement très intéressé.  
  
« Selon sa disponibilité, courant janvier sûrement durant un week-end. Le directeur est d'accord et nous pourrons aller lui rendre une visite sur son lieu de travail actuel. » Précisa-t-elle.  
  
« Nous allons quitter Poudlard et pouvoir le voir travailler sur des runes directement ? » s'enthousiasma la Serpentard.  
  
« Exactement. Nous aurons un portoloin qui est le moyen le plus sécurisé pour se déplacer ainsi que le plus rapide »  
  
Harry qui n'était toujours pas très à l'aise pour utiliser ce moyen de déplacement ne dit rien. Malgré ses souvenirs, il pouvait le faire.  
  
« Ce sera génial. C'est bien du professeur Ecker dont nous parlons ? » Questionna Brenda  
  
« Oui c'est lui, contente que vous le connaissez »  
  
« C'est l'un des plus grand spécialiste des runes » expliqua-t-elle à Katie qui la regardait légèrement perplexe.  
  
« Je peux donc compter sur vous ? »  
  
« Bien sûr professeur » répondirent en même temps les deux filles, bientôt suivit par Harry.  
  
« Parfait dans ce cas, je préparais tout. Allez, passez de bonnes fêtes et reposez vous bien » leur souhaita le professeur.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs salles communes, une conversation enthousiaste sur les runes se poursuivait.  
  
Arrivé à l'angle d'un couloir, la Serpentard quitta ses deux amis leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, se posant des questions à son égard. Katie se doutant des questions du jeune homme expliqua la situation.  
  
« Brenda désire se perfectionner dans les runes. Depuis que nous avons travaillé dessus, je crois qu'elle est sous le charme. »  
  
« Pourtant au début elle n'était pas très à l'aise » se rappela-t-il en repensant à la première rencontre avec la Serpentard.  
  
« C'est vrai mais les choses changent Harry. »  
  
« En tout cas, elle est vraiment très enthousiaste pour cette rencontre »  
  
« Oui ce professeur est vraiment une élite dans son domaine. Il pourra lui donner des conseils pour sa future carrière si elle désire vraiment continuer dans ce domaine » approuva-t-elle  
  
Harry la regarda d'une drôle de façon, alors qu'ils arrivaient près du tableau de la grosse dame. La jeune fille qui était un perplexe de ce regard fut soulagée en l'entendant parler de nouveau.  
  
« Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu devienne aussi proche d'une Serpentard » se surprit-il à demander, comme si une amitié entre les deux maisons était impossible.  
  
« Moi non plus en effet, mais c'est valable aussi pour toi non ? En tout cas, pour Brenda c'est le cas. » L'avertit-elle Il y eut un flottement puis il lui répondit.  
  
« Tu as raison. A croire que tout et possible. Les traîtres sont chez nous et nos amis chez nos ennemis ancestraux. »  
  
Cette remarque la fit sourciller, et leur entrée dans la salle commune lui interdit de l'interroger. Ils se séparèrent ainsi non sans se souhaiter de passer de bonnes vacances et fêtes.   
  
Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, si bien que le premier jour de vacance arriva vite. Harry était très enthousiaste à quitter Poudlard et la présence incessante autour de lui de ses camarades. Durant des années, il souhaitait plus que tout être au château, mais en ce jour précis, il souhaitait ardemment partir. La pensée des prochains jours prenait l'ascendant sur le reste. Ce fut donc sans aucuns remords qu'il quitta rapidement son dortoir et la salle commune des Gryffondors, afin de prendre un petit-déjeuner des plus sommaires pour enfin partir.


	38. Un début de vacance sans histoire

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Content que tu apprécies. J'espère que la suite sera de même.

Steph46 : Ce n'est pas la pene d'être triste car la suite arrivera toujours rapidement.

Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.

Arathorn : J'espère bien ne pas te décevoir, tu verras bien.

Naséis : J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop, c'est relativement changeant selon les semaines.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs de me suisvre..

Merci également à Obal ùa fidèle correctrice.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, détente comme je l'appel. Le prochaiin sera du même genre avant d'arriver aux véritables choses sérieuses des vacances.

Si vous avez des questions ou avis à donner, vous savez quoi faire je vous en remercie d'avanve.

Allez à la prochaine

By By

Chapitre : 38 Un début de vacance sans histoire.

Le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express du château à la gare King Cross de Londres fut des plus tranquille pour Harry. Sitôt son petit déjeuner avalé, il retourna vers son dortoir prendre ses affaires avant de quitter sa maison pour les vacances de Noël.  
  
Il sortait de la salle commune quand Ron et les autres y rentraient. Tous ses amis sauf Ron le saluèrent, salut qu'il leur rendit, ne regardant pas son meilleur ami qui, pour le moment ne l'était plus.  
  
Il laissa le sac avec ses affaires, dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée réservée à cet effet en attente d'être entreposé dans le train. Contrairement à la rentrée précédente, et aussi par mesure de sécurité, les bagages étaient vérifiés sommairement avant de quitter le château.  
  
Ceci fait, il alla trouver Rémus qui voulait lui parler avant qu'il ne parte. Le professeur voulait lui parler et lui donner des conseils. Il souriait en y repensant. Plusieurs fois il avait demandé à James de rester calme et de ne pas faire de bêtises ou d'acte inconsidéré. A l'époque, il n'était que peu écouté. Harry ressemblant à son père, il risquait donc de ne pas être écouté. Néanmoins, Harry avait une maturité bien supérieure et jusqu'à encore dernièrement n'était pas aussi enflammé que son père. Donc, tout n'était pas perdu.  
  
Quand on cogna à la porte de son bureau, il sourit en demandant à Harry de rentrer.  
  
"Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? " demanda le garçon en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
"Disons que j'ai deviné " répondit-il ironique  
  
"C'est çà oui. Bon, plus sérieusement, quels sont les conseils et autres recommandations ? " Dit-il en fixant son professeur et ami.  
  
"Rien que tu ne saches déjà je suppose, mais je vais quand même te les donner " un large sourire devant l'air renfrogné de Harry.  
  
"Allez, vas-y ne la fait pas attendre "  
  
Après les éternels ne fait pas de bêtises et surtout ne fait pas tourner en bourrique Tonks, qui le fit sourire, Rémus posa la question la plus importante.  
  
"Alors tu me dis où vous serez avec Tonks ou tu me laisseras dans le secret comme tous les autres ? Car tu peux me croire, Albus n'est pas des plus joyeux que non seulement tu quittes Poudlard et que tu ne te rendes pas à Grimmauld Place, mais en plus que tu lui caches là où tu seras. "  
  
"Cela lui fera les pieds au vieux sénile de rester dans le noir. Remarque que, depuis quelques mois, il devrait avoir l'habitude de l'être. Il doit vraiment être surpris de la tournure des événements. "  
  
Il remarqua l'air réprobateur de Rémus quand il parla du directeur. Il tourna sa langue dans sa bouche avant de continuer à parler. Il se doutait que malgré ses dires à propos de Dumbledore, Rémus gardait un certain respect envers le directeur de Poudlard. Harry le comprenait car lui-même malgré ses griefs ressentait de plus en plus des sentiments étranges. Il voyait les choses plus clairement ce qui atténuait mais n'excusait pas les torts du directeur. C'était, car il sentait, le moment de parler.  
  
"Je vais faire une pierre deux coups comme on dit " commença-t-il, Rémus étant tout ouïe devant lui.  
  
"Pour te rassurer, saches que nous terminerons nos vacances à Grimmauld Place. Donc nous nous verrons à ce moment là. Puis, tu peux aussi prévenir Dumbledore qu'il aura durant les vacances la discussion que je lui dois depuis longtemps à présent. Dis-lui aussi, que toi et Tonks serez présent avec nous. S'il est contre, alors qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Aussi seul qu'il est à présent sans moi dans sa manche. Tu peux aussi rajouter d'ailleurs, qu'après cette discussion, les choses évolueront."  
  
Rémus fut soulagé par ses paroles tout en étant intrigué par la fin. A son expression, il savait que Harry était extrêmement sérieux.  
  
"Tu me rassures " avoua-t-il ce qui fit sourire réellement Harry.  
  
"Bon, je vais te laisser avant que le train ne parte sans moi. "  
  
"Tu as raison, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une jolie fille t'attend sur un quai de gare " le taquina-t-il espérant une réaction du jeune homme qui resta sans voix quelques secondes stupéfait.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la campagne anglaise défilait sous ses yeux et qu'il se trouvait dans un compartiment du train, il sourit en repensant à sa conversation avec Rémus. Il détacha ses yeux de la vitre, et son regard se posa vers ses compagnons d'infortune comme il les avait surnommé ainsi au moment où ils étaient entrés dans le compartiment, et surtout quand les élèves avaient reconnus le survivant en l'élève se trouvant déjà assis sur une banquette. Harry fixant à travers la vitre son ami Hagrid qui aidait les premières années à monter dans le train.  
  
Comme a chaque fois, qu'il levait les yeux vers eux, les 4 premières années de Poufsouffle, sursautaient presque et n'osaient même plus parler. Cela le fit rire cinq minutes, mais il en eut vite assez. La situation risquait de rester ainsi, mais heureusement, elle évolua quand, les deux préfets de Poufsouffle de la même année que Harry entrèrent dans le compartiment durant leur tour de garde.  
  
"Salut Harry, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici ? " déclara stupéfaite Hannah en le voyant.  
  
"Tu sais, on me trouve là où l'on ne m'attend pas " répondit-il en lançant un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille, la laissant stupéfaite, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.  
  
"C'est vrai, tu as raison comme toujours " fit-elle sous l'œil peu amusé de Ernie qui l'épiait derrière elle et qui était décidément assez encombrant.  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes sûrement les élèves les mieux protégés avec Harry avec vous. Vous ne risquez rien avec lui " rassura-t-elle ses jeunes collègues de maison qu'elle sentait peu rassurés par la présence de Harry.  
  
Le reste du trajet se passa plus sereinement pour les jeunes élèves. Ils regardaient Harry avec moins avec de suspicion et plus de respect. Comme tout bon Poufsouffle, ils étaient loyaux envers les membres de leur maison. Les paroles de leur préfet les avaient rassuré.  
  
Les petites secousses de ralentissement avertirent Harry que le train arrivait en vue de la gare de King Cross. Les autres occupants le remarquèrent également, car une excitation grandissait dans le compartiment.  
  
Harry les regarda, impatients qu'ils étaient de retrouver leur famille pour les fêtes. Malgré un climat néfaste avec le retour de Voldemort, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant car cela ne le quittait jamais, qu'il donnerait tout pour être à leur place.  
  
Il répondit ensuite à des au revoirs et bonnes vacances que les plus téméraires de ses jeunes condisciples lui souhaitèrent en quittant le compartiment, le train étant rentré en gare. Harry le comprenant fit comme d'habitude, il attendit le temps de revêtir des habits moldus passe partout avant de quitter le train. L'ambiance sur le quai était tout à fait l'inverse que lors des rentrés scolaires. Les familles étaient venues accueillir leurs enfants et étaient très joyeuses de les revoir.  
  
"A croire qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité à Poudlard" pensa-t-il amèrement. "Ils s'inquiètent pour eux alors que jusqu'à maintenant ils étaient en sécurit"  
  
Prenant son sac sur le dos, il salua de loin les Weasleys qui étaient venus chercher leurs deux plus jeunes enfants et passa aussitôt la barrière séparant le quai du monde moldu. Aussitôt de l'autre côté, il fut happé par une jeune femme qui le saisit le bras, l'entraînant vers un autre quai.  
  
"Dépêches-toi Harry, nous ne pouvons rester là à la vue de tous" lui ordonna Tonks en regardant autour d'elle à la manière de Maugrey.  
  
"Tu as raison, même si je les apprécie toujours, je ne veux pas rencontrer les parents de Ron." lui dit-il, avant de continuer "Au fait, bonjour également", expression qui fit se figer la main de Tonks sur son bras.  
  
Elle s'arrêta et le regarda pour la première fois.  
  
"Désolé d'avoir été si brusque, mais tu as raison comme toujours." puis lui faisant un large sourire qui lui allait si bien, elle lui dit "Bonjour à toi aussi "  
  
Harry la fixa avant de lui rendre son sourire et de lui faire signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils reprirent alors le chemin qui allait les conduire au quai numéro 4 où un train sur le départ attendait les retardataires.  
  
"C'est le nôtre" expliqua-t-elle en sortant des billets de sa poche et les poinçonnant à l'entrée du quai.  
  
"Il va bientôt partir ce qui nous arrange bien tu trouves pas?" demanda-t- elle en montant à l'intérieur du train, Harry la suivant de près.  
  
"C'est le meilleur moyen de perdre notre piste." approuva-t-il  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une secousse se fit sentir et le train quitta la gare pour destination de Cardiff.  
  
Le trajet se passa sans problème pour les deux sorciers. Ils étaient installés dans un wagon normal, bien loin du Poudlard Express garant d'un certain luxe ancien. Néanmoins, ils étaient confortablement installés même si la proximité des autres voyageurs, nombreux en cette période de l'année les obligeait à rester silencieux sur leur vie de sorcier. C'était d'ailleurs aussi bien ainsi pour Harry qui de toute manière préférait cela.  
  
L'entrée dans la gare de Cardiff transforma le tranquille wagon où ils se trouvaient en véritable capharnaüm. La gare était pleine de monde en attente de parents et d'amis, ou sur le départ. En comparaison, le début d'après-midi à King Cross avait été très calme.  
  
"Beaucoup d'étudiants des pensionnats arrivent de Londres tout comme nous" l'avertit Tonks alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans la foule.  
  
"Espérons que dans le lot, aucun ne vient de mon école" Dit-il avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de plusieurs adolescents non loin d'eux. "Et non il y en a" l'avertit-il.  
  
"Je ne pense pas qu'ils te reconnaîtront. Sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes." répondit-elle.  
  
Ils essayèrent de paraître les plus discrets que possible, alors que les adolescents qui venaient bien de Poudlard étaient rejoints par leurs parents. A leurs habits, Harry savait qu'il y avait autant de moldus que de sorciers. Les sorciers ayant assez généralement des difficultés avec les habits des moldus.  
  
Lui et Tonks de leur côté, se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule, d'un autre côté de la gare. Par chance, ils ne furent pas reconnus et atteignirent sans problème l'extérieur de la gare.  
  
"Viens par ici" lui dit Tonks en l'entraînant vers une des rues en face de la gare. "Nous avons rendez-vous un peu plus loin. Nous avons des chances de ne pas être reconnu alors il est préférable d'en profiter"  
  
Le ton décidé non sans un léger trouble fit réfléchir Harry. Depuis le départ de Londres, le comportement de son amie semblait de plus en plus différent. Il essaya d'en cerner la cause, avant que celle-ci lui jaillisse au visage. C'était pourtant simple.  
  
"C'est le fait de revoir tes parents qui te trouble autant?" la taquina-t- il.  
  
A sa réaction, il sut tout de suite qu'il avait vu juste.  
  
"Non... non pas du tout c'est juste que...." essaya de se défendre l'aurore avant d'être arrêté.  
  
L'attaque se passa si vite que Harry ne l'a vit pas venir. Sans pouvoir réagir, deux bras enlacèrent Tonks par derrière, la faisant sursauter.  
  
"ahhh" cria-t-elle provoquant le rire de son agresseur.  
  
"Avec le métier que tu fais, tu ne devrais plus te faire prendre à ce jeu l" la réprimanda l'homme en la relâchant ce qui lui permit de se retourner de le voir en face, tout comme Harry qui jusqu'à présent n'avait toujours pas réagit, mais néanmoins restait sur le qui-vive.  
  
"Arrête avec cela" répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir "J'attentais de te part un autre comportement" lança-t-elle peiné.  
  
L'homme prit un air outré avant de lui répondre. "Si je n'ai plus le droit de taquiner ma fille, alors qu'est ce que j'ai le droit de faire ?" Dit-il d'une manière exubérante.  
  
Tonks regarda autour d'elle espérant qu'il n'attire pas l'attention sur eux avant de lancer un regard de dépit à Harry qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son père.  
  
"A moins que c'est la présence de ton Ami qui te dérange" la taquina-t-il en accentuant le terme ami, à croire qu'il sous-entendait quelque chose.  
  
Tonks ne dit rien durant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre à son père qui attendait la réponse de sa fille.  
  
"Que veux-tu insinuer en disant cela?" s'énerva-t-elle si bien que Harry pensa vraiment intervenir ne désirant envenimer l'atmosphère entre père et fille.  
  
"Mais rien du tout bien au contraire" répondit Ted Tonks un large sourire sur sa figure "Content de te voir ma belle" murmura-t-il en enlaçant tendrement sa fille chérie qui souriait tout autant.  
  
Ses yeux quittèrent ensuite sa fille, et se portèrent sur la personne qui l'accompagnait.  
  
"Alors tu me présentes ton ami ou je dois le faire moi-même?" demanda-t-il en se séparant de Tonks.  
  
"Eh bien, c'est Harry. Mais avant de poser la moindre question, rentrons à la maison, ici on pourrait nous entendre" prévint-elle son père tout en scrutant tout autour d'elle.  
  
"D'accord si tu veux" concéda-t-il, une expression interrogatif sur le visage.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio quittait les lieux à bord d'une petite voiture que Harry reconnu comme une Fiat sans se souvenir du modèle exact. Ses connaissances en la matière étaient assez restreintes. Sa vie hors du monde magique était des plus faibles. Les Dursleys étaient les dernières personnes à pouvoir l'aider à tous les niveaux.  
  
Penser à sa seule famille restante à ce moment précis, alors qu'il se trouvait à bord de l'exemple parfait de la culture moldue était paradoxal pour lui. Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, il écoutait passablement les deux Tonks discuter de tout et de rien. Il aurait adoré pouvoir avoir la même conversation avec ses parents ou tout autre membre de sa famille. Malheureusement, cela ne serait jamais le cas. Ce fut donc sur cette pensée triste, que tout doucement, il s'endormit, la tête appuyée sur la vitre et sous l'œil amusé des deux sorciers assis à l'avant.  
  
"Dis moi, tu l'as trouvé où? Car de toute évidence il n'est pas le genre de personne que tu fréquentes normalement et d'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas tout à fait de ton âge"  
  
Elle ne savait que répondre à son père qui comme toujours parvenait à la percer à jour tout comme elle était enfant. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse, et pour l'une des premières fois elle lui résista.  
  
"Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment." lui dit-elle en se retournant vers Harry qui dormait paisiblement.  
  
"Je te dirai tout à toi et à Judith dès que nous serons arrivés"  
  
Ted comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse tout de suite, accepta cet état de fait et commença à lui raconter diverses anecdotes liées à son travail et aux tracas quotidiens.  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la voiture se garait dans un quartier type résidentiel tout comme Privet Drive, mais en plus vivant et plus aéré. Les maisons étaient assez différentes les unes des autres, et les jardins étaient plus grands que chez son oncle. Ils passèrent devant une palissade blanche, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Tonks qui semblait à Harry tout à fait ordinaire, comme toute bonne maison moldue.  
  
"Prépare toi à affronter la pire chose qu'il te sera donné de voir Harry" le prévint d'une façon mystérieuse Ted en se retournant vers lui, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Son sourire toujours ne le quittant pas.  
  
A ses côtés, Tonks soupira devant le comportement de son père, mais trépignait d'impatience de rentrer également chez elle. Ce fut chose faite deux secondes plus tard, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Judith surprit en cela son mari en apparaissant brutalement. Elle dévisagea Harry une seconde avant de se porter sur sa belle-fille qu'elle enlaça de la même façon que son père avant elle.  
  
"Enfin, Nymphadora c'est si bon de te voir." elle se sépara aussitôt et continua "Tu devrais vraiment venir plus souvent" la réprimanda-t-elle aussitôt, faisant rentrer la tête de sa belle-fille dans ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas de réponse sensée à donner. Ne trouvant pas de solution, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait depuis toute petite.  
  
"Arrête de m'appeler de cette façon Judith" protesta-t-elle, faisant rire comme toujours son père et sa belle-mère qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de l'appeler par son prénom.  
  
"Mais dis moi, qui est ce jeune que tu nous amènes?" demanda-t-elle, rappelant Harry dans l'esprit de chacun.  
  
Judith Tonks, la seconde femme de Ted Tonks après la mort de sa femme était ce que Harry pouvait appeler une femme charmante. Un peu plus petite que Nymphadora, elle avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux marron. Elle était de toute évidence très dynamique.  
  
Elle fixa le jeune sorcier quelques secondes, avant que Ted, décide de les faire rentrer dans la maison. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses voisins se posent des questions en les voyant ainsi sur le pas de la porte alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.  
  
La demi-heure qui suivit eut pour but d'expliquer la présence de Harry aux époux Tonks. Ceux-ci furent très intéressés. Ted fut sous le choc. Il avait sous les yeux, le Harry Potter, que tout bon sorcier du pays connaissait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque sa naissance, alors que Voldemort n'était pas encore à la recherche de ses parents. Il sourit en repensant à ses événements joyeux avant de redevenir triste. En repensant à Harry, il repensait à sa première femme et cela l'affectait encore.  
  
"Je ne sais pas si Tonks te l'a dit, mais sa mère était la cousine de Sirius " commença-t-il son regard fixe sur Harry. "Je veux que tu saches que quoi que l'on dise sur lui, il était...... "  
  
"Innocent de ce dont on l'accuse " termina-t-il rapidement. Une expression de surprise se formant sur le visage de Mr Tonks.  
  
"Tu as été mis au courant. C'est bien. " Puis le soulagement récent faisant place à une nouvelle tristesse, il hésita.  
  
"Tu es au courant aussi pour la suite? "  
  
Il faisait référence à la mort de Sirius de toute évidence, et Harry essaya de cacher comme toujours les divers sentiments qu'il éprouvait quand il y repensait, fit un signe de tête.  
  
Tonks ne voulant pas que la situation devienne trop dure pour lui et pour Judith, prit les devant.  
  
"Si nous savons à présent que Sirius a été incarcéré à tort c'est grâce à Harry et à ses amis qui l'ont découvert durant leur troisième année " révéla-t-elle, son père et sa belle-mère sourcillèrent en entendant cela.  
  
"S'il est mort c'est en partie ma faute. Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver. Et pour cela je ferai tout pour qu'il repose en paix quelque soit l'endroit où il repose pour l'éternité. " Le ton de Harry était ferme. Mais aucune colère ne transposait. "Je jure également que les responsables de près comme de loin à sa mort paieront pour cela. J'en fais le serment " cette fois, une once de colère pouvant paraître inquiétante se lit sur son visage et sur ses paroles. "Il sera de même avec mes ennemis. Tous mes ennemis " finit par conclure, sa colère remontant en lui mais toujours sous contrôle.  
  
En disant cela, alors qu'il avait reprit sa forme originale, c'est-à-dire la copie presque conforme de son père, Ted Tonks cru réellement voir devant ses yeux, le jeune garçon qui avait accompagné Sirius pour son premier mariage. Sirius étant la seule personne de la famille de sa femme Androméda à être venu assister à la cérémonie. Androméda avait été triste de cet état de fait, mais après tout il était préférable d'avoir un parent sincère plutôt qu'une famille des plus ignoble et hypocrite.  
  
Après un dîner copieux préparé par Judith, Harry fatigué du voyage et des événements récents, préféra aller se coucher rapidement. Il souhaita donc bonne nuit à toute la famille et rejoignit la chambre du premier étage que Judith avait préparé pour lui. En y rentrant, il se rappela les paroles de Tonks à l'égard de sa mère. Tout comme elle, la nouvelle femme de son père, devait avoir la même obsession que Androméda pour ce qui est de la propreté. La chambre était en effet impeccable de tous les côtés. Même Pétunia n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il s'allongea directement sur le lit. Content de sa rencontre avec les parents de son amie.  
  
"J'ai eu raison de vouloir venir ici. Dora était très contente de les revoir. Et c'était réciproque " pensa-t-il la joie et la bonne humeur de ses hôtes toujours dans sa tête.  
  
Ce fut avec cette sensation de bien-être qu'il avait seulement ressentit les rares fois avec les Weasleys qu'il s'endormit tranquillement. Enfin de compte, il devait vraiment être très fatigué.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut par un cri. Il se releva aussitôt, pour voir Mme Tonks presque transit de peur, une main sur sa bouche ouverte, et l'autre tendue vers le lit de Harry. Et plus précisément vers une zone du lit à côté d'où se trouvait sa tête. Harry la regarda puis comprenant qu'elle devait avoir vu quelque chose, porta son regard vers l'endroit désigné. Il comprit alors, et ce fut un son rire qui accueillit Dora dans la chambre, courtement vêtu la baguette à la main déjà prête à ensorceler quelqu'un.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ? " cria-t-elle si bien que Harry rit encore plus fort devant la scène en face de lui.  
  
La femme qui pointait toujours Lily et la belle-fille toujours la baguette en avant se posèrent des questions.  
  
Ce qui troubla encore plus la situation était un léger sifflement provenant du serpent qui se releva légèrement la langue sentant l'atmosphère en direction des deux femmes. Judith blanchit en voyant le serpent se relever alors que Dora comprenant de quoi il s'agissait soufflait lourdement. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.  
  
"Que dit-elle? " demanda Tonks à Harry, sachant que cela allait faire s'interroger sa belle-mère qui n'appréciait pas spécialement les serpents.  
  
"Elle demande juste pourquoi vous faites autant de bruit. " répondit-il malicieusement avant de rajouter "Tout comme moi, vous l'avez réveillé. Et je crois qu'elle n'aime pas être réveillé de cette façon " voyant que Judith réagissait assez mal, son teint ne changeait pas de couleur, il décida de calmer le jeu et de la rassurer.  
  
"Lily siffle mais ne mord pas. Demandez-le à Dora qui la déjà tenu et elle a survécu " dit-il tranquillement se levant, laissant le serpent s'enrouler autours de son bras gauche.  
  
Judith regarda fixement Harry et le serpent, puis celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille qui l'a regardait en souriant.  
  
"Arrête de me narguer Nymphadora. Et va t'habiller. Ce n'est pas convenable de se tenir de cette façon devant un jeune garçon innocent " répliqua-t-elle sonnant le glas du sourire de sa fille.  
  
Celle-ci ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre et ce fut un Harry visiblement amusé qui se fit entendre.  
  
"Moi j'aime cette tenue. Certes exotique et un brin minimaliste, mais j'aime bien " son regard se baladant sur son amie de haut en bas.  
  
Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit légèrement d'un coup en détournant le regard qui se perdit sur Judith qui souriait devant son désarroi et celui de Dora qui devant ce commentaire, se rappela qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain que peu habillé. Malgré ses capacités de métamorphmagus, elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rougir avant de quitter la chambre et de retourner dans la sienne.  
  
Il ne resta donc que sa belle-mère avec Harry qui à présent lui souriait;  
  
"Ted m'a dit que ton père était un brin perturbateur et très à l'aise quelque soit les circonstances. Je suis certaine qu'il réagirait de la même façon que toi" déclara-t-elle se rappelant les paroles de son mari sur ce qu'il connaissait de James Potter.  
  
"Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit cela. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir" avoua-t-il reprenant ses esprits totalement.  
  
"Pas d'inquiétude. Nous nous taquinons tout le temps tous les deux. Le genre d'échange que tu as assisté tout à l'heure, est fréquent entre nous. Mais ce n'est jamais méchant et c'est le principal"  
  
Harry resta pensif puis réalisant qu'il n'était pas habillé ou lui aussi peu pour la nuit, lança un regard qui en disait long. Ce rendant compte de la raison du mal aise actuel du jeune homme, Judith lui sourit et le laissa se préparé.  
  
En refermant la porte, elle lui lança.  
  
"Dès que tu es prêt, descends le petit déjeuner sera prêt. "  
  
Un peu plus tard, Harry rentra dans la cuisine où se trouvait Tonks et ses parents déjeunant. A son arrivé, Ted fit un clin d'œil qui provoqua un signe de tête de désaccord de sa femme et le soupir de sa fille.  
  
"Quoi ? " demanda-t-il sans avoir de réponse de la part des deux femmes, il sourit d'autant plus à Harry qui prenait place en face de Tonks qui au bout de quelques secondes, recommença à le regarder comme si rien ne s'était passé. En y repensant, Harry était un homme et pouvait donc réagir de cette façon. Et comme le passé l'avait prouvé, il n'était plus un enfant.  
  
"Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui? " demanda son père intéressé par les projets des deux plus jeunes.  
  
"Je pense que nous allons nous promener en ville " répondit-il " Harry n'a jamais vu réellement l'ambiance de Noël et je pense qu'il est temps qu'il le découvre " expliqua-t-elle  
  
"Vous voulez aller à Cardiff alors? " Continua Ted  
  
"Oui et d'ailleurs si tu peux nous y emmener.... À moins que tu me laisses la voiture. Tu m'as fait passer le permis il y a quelques années et je pense qu'il est temps de me laisser conduire ta voiture " proposa-t-elle sereine mais se doutant de la réponse.  
  
Les parents furent tout d'un coup silencieux avant de répondre à leur fille.  
  
"Je vais vous emmener et viendrai vous chercher plus tard. J'en profiterai pour aller rendre une visite à un vieil ami. " Décida-t-il faisant grogner sa fille.  
  
"Ce n'était pas la peine de me le faire passer si je ne conduis jamais" rétorqua-t-elle  
  
"Je sais ma chérie mais tu sais comme moi que tu n'es pas la plus à l'aise derrière le volant. Et il ne faudrait pas qu'un problème arrive à Harry, non ? " s'expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard à Harry qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.  
  
"Elle n'est pas très à l'aise. Et tu connais les petits problèmes qu'elle a de temps en temps même si j'avoue qu'elle semble plus à l'aise " parla-t- il doucement à Harry qui comprenait de quoi il parlait.  
  
Parler de cette façon d'elle ne fut pas apprécier de Tonks, en tout cas en apparence car elle riait intérieurement de la situation. Pour elle c'était un jeu comme pour ses parents. Elle savait la réponse de son père, mais cela ne la gênait pas.  
  
Harry de son côté était assez perplexe devant les agissements entre elle et ses parents. Il comprit alors que le lien entre les trois personnes était très fort. En apparence on pourrait croire qu'une dispute chauffait en dessous alors qu'il n'en était rien. Ils se taquinaient les uns les autres d'une façon amusante. De cette façon, ils pouvaient parler de tout sans le moindre problème.  
  
La discussion continuait sur autre chose, quand soudain à la surprise de tous, un bruit de cognement provenant visiblement du salon se fit entendre. Tous se regardèrent se posant des questions, et ce fut la maîtresse de maison qui alla voir d'où exactement provenait le bruit. Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre et un bruissement d'aile d'elle plus tard, et Judith revenait avec dans son sillage, une chouette toute blanche qui se posa tout de suite sur l'épaule de son maître le regard fier en avant. Harry redoutait que sa chouette lui en veuille d'être partit sans elle connaissant son caractère. Il était heureux de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
"Alors ma belle tu as réussi à me trouver malgré que cela reste théoriquement impossible. Tu es la meilleur " dit-il  
  
Hedwige, semblant comprendre les paroles de son maître, se fit plus grande pour bien montrer qu'elle était très d'accord avec lui.  
  
"Elle est très belle ta chouette Harry " le complimenta Ted  
  
"Et elle semble être intelligente " continua sa femme. Toujours impressionnée par les animaux anodins pour les moldus mais si différent pour les sorciers.  
  
Devant tant de compliments, la chouette se dressa encore plus, montrant son intelligence et sa fierté. Car une chose était sûre, certes elle avait un drôle de caractère mais elle était aussi très fière. Harry connaissait les différents aspects de sa chouette qui depuis toujours était plus une amie pour lui qu'une simple chouette.  
  
"Mais comment a t-elle réussi à venir jusqu'ici? " s'interrogea Tonks provoquant les regards de ses parents.  
  
"Je crois qu'elle vole ma chère fille " la taquina son père  
  
Elle allait lui répondre, mais Harry fut le plus rapide.  
  
"Elle se demande seulement comment malgré le sort que nous nous sommes lancés, elle est parvenue à nous trouver "  
  
"Vous avez utilisé un sort? Quel sort? " Demanda Ted  
  
"Harry a trouvé un sort permettant de nous dissimuler aux chouettes et hiboux. De cette façon, nous sommes tranquilles. Nous sommes introuvables enfin normalement" son regard se déplaça vers la chouette de Harry à qui il donnait un peu de son petit déjeuner. "J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé avec le sort " souhaita-t-elle  
  
"Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Hedwige m'a trouvé et pourtant je ne pense pas mettre trompé également. " Devant le regard perplexe de son amie, il en donna la raison. "J'ai lancé le sort deux jours avant de quitter Poudlard. Cela m'a permit de le tester avec un des hiboux de l'école. Je lui ai donné une lettre pour moi dans la volière et suis partit. Je n'ai pas eut la visite du hibou que j'ai retrouvé quelques heures plus tard dans la volière. Je pense que s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu comme celui qui lui avait donné la lettre, il ne m'aurait pas laissé la reprendre. "  
  
"Donc il fonctionne " certifia Tonks recevant une réponse un mouvement de tête de Harry.  
  
"Comment est-elle arrivé là alors? "  
  
Les sorciers regardèrent alors la chouette qui secoua les ailes et regarda son maître qui semblait avoir la réponse à cette question.  
  
"Je sais que le sort ne peut affecter certaines créatures comme les phœnix"  
  
"Donc Fumseck peut nous retrouver " annonça-t-elle  
  
"Oui" répondit Harry fermement.  
  
"Ce n'est pas un phœnix" les avertit Ted qui reçu un regard noir de la chouette qui se sentait insultée de la sorte. Il fut fort surpris de cette réaction.  
  
"Calme toi ma belle " dit Harry en la caressant "Tu n'es peut-être pas un phœnix, mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de passer outre le sortilège et de nous retrouver comme si de rien n'était. " flattant toujours sa chouette qui appréciait, en fermant les yeux.  
  
"Tu crois que c'est possible ? " l'interrogea Tonks avant de se rendre compte devant le tableau devant les yeux, que c'était le cas.  
  
Malgré le sort, malgré le fait que Harry se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu de lui jusqu'au jour d'avant et en compagnie de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus, elle l'avait retrouvé.  
  
"Décidément, elle est incroyable cette chouette " annonça-t-elle, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Harry  
  
"Tu sais Dora, je l'ai toujours pensé "  
  
Ce drôle d'échange fut interrompu par Ted qui posa une question qui l'intriguait.  
  
"C'est quoi le sort que vous avez utilisé? Car ma petite carrière au ministère me certifie que je ne le connaît pas "  
  
Harry et Tonks le regardèrent, puis sa fille décida de lui répondre.  
  
"Disons que nous avons trouvé puis utilisé un sort pas vraiment autorisé "  
  
"Ne serait ce pas un abus de langage pour dire interdit " l'interrompit son père surprenant sa belle-mère par ce fait.  
  
"Et dire que tu es aurore" se lamenta-t-elle  
  
"Il n'est pas interdit. Il est juste peu connu et très peu utilisé "  
  
"Et surtout réglementé " termina pour elle son père  
  
"Oui. Très réglementé. Tellement qu'il n'est pas utilisé même par les aurore. Et pourtant il serait vraiment utile pour nous quand on fait des missions plus risquées" dit-elle pensive  
  
"Maintenant tu pourras le faire dès que tu auras retrouvé une place de choix au sein des aurors" dit Harry.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Mais comme tu le dis, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de le faire. Car si ce sort devient connu de tout le monde, alors soit le ministère l'interdire réellement et dans ce cas nous ne pourrions plus vraiment l'utiliser en tout cas pas officiellement, ou soit il laisse faire. "  
  
"Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il est tellement facile d'utilisation que n'importe quel idiot peut l'utiliser. Et donc devient un problème pour le ministère à l'image de l'avada kédavra " conclu-t-il  
  
"Comment cela? " demanda Judith qui en tant que médicomage connaissait les conséquences du sort mortel.  
  
"L'avada kédavra n'est pas le seul des sortilèges de mort, mais le seul interdit. Pourquoi selon vous? " Demanda-t-il aux trois sorciers.  
  
Devant les regards de ses parents, ce fut Dora qui répondit se rappelant ses cours pour devenir auror et les paroles de Harry.  
  
"Car comme tu l'as dit, n'importe quel idiot peu l'utiliser. C'est en cela qu'il est dangereux, plus dangereux que les autres sorts provoquant la mort. Il supplante les autres en simplicité d'emploi et par la faible magie qu'il faut utiliser pour le lancer "  
  
Les paroles de l'auror illuminèrent les visages de ses parents qui comprenaient l'explication. Ils eurent ensuite des expressions lugubres en comprenant qu'il existait d'autres sorts tout aussi dangereux mais heureusement beaucoup moins connus.  
  
"Le fait que ce sort soit si simple d'accès est son principal défaut donc" approuva Ted en comprenant pleinement les paroles de Harry.  
  
Il sourit en se rendant compte de cela. Il avait devant lui l'un des rares sorciers qui malgré son jeune âge avait une vision des plus fidèle à la réalité. Contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers, le jeune homme semblait posséder les réponses aux réels problèmes du monde magique. Il avait un esprit ouvert sur le monde qui lui permettait de le comprendre dans ses dysfonctionnements. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de nombreux sorciers plus âgés. Et c'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause du statuco au sein du ministère sur de nombreux sujets, qui avait poussé l'enfant de moldu qu'il était à quitter une carrière prometteuse au ministère peu après la première chute de Voldemort.  
  
"Je suis certaine que ton père est d'accord avec moi si je te dis que nous sommes très fiers de toi. Toutes les règles ne sont pas bonnes à suivre, et je suis certaine également que Harry sera d'accord avec moi en disant que les règles sont aussi faites pour être enfreintes. " Elle regarda le garçon qui d'un sourire lui fit comprendre que c'était le cas  
  
Harry qui depuis le dîner de la veille avait compris l'animosité des parents de Tonks envers le ministère et surtout le ministre approuvait fortement.  
  
Le reste du petit déjeuner redevint plus tranquille pour tout le monde. Les parents de Tonks avaient eut un réflexe amusant envers Harry. Ils avaient trouvé qu'ils parlaient de trop de choses sérieuses en ce moment, si bien qu'ils avaient commencé à lui raconter des souvenirs de familles essentiellement centré sur Tonks et donc de sa maladresse. La jeune femme lassa faire pour faire plaisir à ses parents, son regard se déplaçant dans la pièce avant de se porter sur Harry qu'elle sentait la fixer.  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'il serait passé avec une autre personne, il n'y avait pas de la moquerie sur le visage du garçon. Il souriait devant les misères de la petite Nymphadora dans sa maladresse. Mais il n'y avait pas de moquerie.  
  
Plus de une heure plus tard, ils étaient laissés dans une rue commerçante de Cardiff par Ted Tonks qui leur donnait rendez-vous en fin d'après midi au même endroit.  
  
A Grimmauld Place, plusieurs sorciers mangeaient tranquillement. Dumbledore était présent, pouvant quitter Poudlard, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre les autres années aussi fréquemment. La raison en était simple, tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Le seul qui malheureusement était tout comme Harry orphelin, s'était fait inviter par les parents de son meilleur ami, envers qui il était reconnaissant. Poudlard restait donc sous la surveillance de Rusard, qui maudissait toujours autant Maugrey qui lui volait la vedette. L'ancien auror avait énervé le concierge depuis le début de l'année en arrêtant les perturbateurs, y compris Peeves qui depuis Halloween s'acharnait encore plus fréquemment sur le concierge sur la demande de Harry.  
  
Pour le directeur, c'était encore une autre bizarrerie que son élève lui montrait. Il avait été vraiment marqué par l'attitude du fantôme. Et surtout du changement entre lui et le baron sanglant. L'esprit frappeur avait toujours été effrayé par le spectre de Serpentard or à présent ce n'était plus le cas. Le baron d'ailleurs restait assez discret à croire qu'il connaissait quelque chose que lui Albus Dumbledore ignorait. C'était bien sûr le cas, car tous les fantômes de Poudlard avaient ressentit la puissance de Harry et surtout ce qu'il était. 


	39. Noël en famille

Réponses aux reviews :

Philipe Gryffondor : Merci pour tant de compliment.

Mary Larry : Content que la copmplexité de l'histoire et plaise.

Spaz313 : Voilà la suite avec du retard mais la voilà.

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

Abel : C'est vrai qu'au début, elle est assez déroutante, les 4 en 1 la rend assez complexe. Content que tu n'as pas arrêter de la lire malgré ces bizarreries.

Fashion Phoenix : Comme toujours, tu poses les bonnes questions. La fille de Voldemort arrivera le moment venu, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Voldemort en a parlé surtout pour semer le doute. En tout cas, elle existe bien et est à Poudlard. Peu à peu au fil des chapitres, Harry utilise de mieux en mieux le don de métamorphmagus. Je ne parle pas tout le temps, car pour moi ce don est assez long à contrôler, il lui faut donc du temps. En ce qui concerne son apparence de Halloween, il s'agit comme je l'ai dit de sa véritable forme quand ses soucies de personnalités seront réglés.

S-Jennifer-S : C'est certain, tout les responsables de la mort de Sirius paieront à un moment donné. Pas tous de la même façon, mais ils subiront les foudres de Harry.

Celine.s : Content de te revoir, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. J'espère également que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre.

Arathorn : Voilà enfin la suite avec du retard, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Steph46 : Ce n'est pas car il s'agit d'un chapitre de détente qu'il doit être mortel au mauvais sens du terme. Je vois plutôt cela comme une vrai détente, histoire de réellement se reposer.

Miss-nymphadora : Et voilà la suite si désiré.

JOB3-14 : Je me doute en effet que la gestion d'un nouveau né ne doit pas être des plus simples, et surtout au début. Je suis persuadé que tu y arriveras. Pour la discussion avec Dumbledore, il faut attendre le chapitre 40 et je t'assure que cela va vouloir le coup. Tu pourras aussi vérifié la réaction de Harru quand on s'attaque même faiblement à sa Dora. De ce côté, mieux vaut pas le mettre en colère. Pour la fameuse beuvrie, j'ai donné des indications au fil des chapitres, et il est vrai je n'ai pas tout expliquer. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je l'écrive, car pour l'instant, cette fameuse soirée est uniquement dans ma tête. Désolé pour l'autre histoire, mais je n'ai pas avancé. Je comptais le faire durant mes vacances, mais j'ai beaucoup moins écrit que prévu. D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit moins que mon quotas hebdomadaire. Mais patience, dès que possible je m'y attaque.

Darkmore : Content d'avoir un nouveau lecteur et surtout que tu aimes cette fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Naséis : Désolé de tirer en longueur, mais parfois je le fais sans vraiment le vouloir.

Archidruide : Merci pour les compliments, qui sont toujours agréables à entendre. Je ne sais pas si elles sont toutes justifiés (ses mon côtés n'y croit jamais ) mais cela fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre que tu n'auras pas longtemps attendu.

Désolé pour le retard, mais les choses ne ceux sont pas déroulées comme je le souhaitais. Néanmoins, le principal est que le nouveau chapitre est là.

Je tiens à remercier l'ensemble des reviewers pour mes messages ainsi qu'aux nombreux nouveaux lecteurs.

Merci également à ma correctrice Obal pour son aide.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, détente également, dernier avant la confrontation entre Dumbledore et Harry dans le chapitre 40.

Si vous avez des questions, des avis ou autres à me poser vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Chapitre 39 : Noël en famille

Ted Tonks venait de partir, et déjà sa fille entraînait Harry vers une rue piétonnière.

A son entré, le garçon resta stupéfait. Devant ses yeux, de magnifiques décorations de Noël encadraient les devantures et vitrines. Au-dessus de sa tête, elles formaient une sorte d'arche tout le long de la rue. Depuis sa venu dans le monde magique, il avait été éblouit par ce monde et par les beautés qu'il recelait. Néanmoins, il savait que les moldus avaient eux aussi des beautés parfois éphémères comme celles devant ses yeux. Malheureusement, comme toujours, il n'avait pas eut le loisir d'en profiter avec sa précieuse famille comme il les appelait parfois.

Tonks le voyant silencieux, les yeux fixes, comprit à quoi il devait penser en ce moment. Elle préféra ne pas intervenir, puis voyant qu'ils commençaient à apparaître comme bizarre aux yeux des nombreuses personnes autour d'eux, elle lui parla.

"Par quoi tu veux commencer Harry?" La question restait anodine, mais qu'importe, le but était de le faire sortir de sa contemplation.

L'après-midi passa relativement vite pour le couple de sorciers, noyé dans la foule de personnes qui se précipitaient de magasin en magasin pour les éternels cadeaux de Noël. Harry les trouvait réellement énervant même s'il ne le montrait pas. Pendant des années, et à vrai dire jusqu'à son entré à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais reçu de véritable de cadeaux. De ce fait, la vision devant ses yeux de toutes ses personnes frénétiques le troublait énormément. Il avait vite compris étant enfant en ne recevant rien que cette fête n'était pas pour lui. Jamais sa tante ne lui avait fait visiter des magasins pour des vêtements ou autres. Jamais il n'avait vécut cette excitation qu'il sentait dans l'air en ce moment précis. A l'époque cela ne le dérangeait pas car après tout comment une chose dont on ignore l'existence pourrait nous manquer. Harry ignorait en partie ce qu'il manquait dans tout cela. Au fil de ses années à Poudlard avec ses Amis, il avait commencé à comprendre ce qui lui avait manqué. Et pour la première fois, il comprenait qu'au-delà des cadeaux qui n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux, il lui avait manqué l'amour de parents attentionnés montrant le monde à leur enfant chéri. Même s'il en n'était depuis longtemps arrivé à cette conclusion, les fêtes de Noël la confirmait à nouveau. D'autant plus qu'elles étaient réellement des fêtes familiales par excellence.

Alors qu'il comprenait cela, une ombre passa dans son esprit, et plus qu'une colère, une haine à l'encontre des Dursleys, augmenta en lui. Il avait souvent ressentit ce sentiment contre eux, mais jamais avec une telle puissance et fureur. A croire qu'il comprenait maintenant ce dont il avait été privé réellement depuis ses un an et la mort de ses parents. Il avait beau devenir puissant, il resterait toujours un adolescent seul sans famille réelle et dont les seuls parents restant en vie le haïssant presque juste à cause de son unique existence.

Pendant sa phase de réflexion, Tonks qui était à ses côtés, réalisa vite qu'une chose se passait chez lui. Son expression d'ordinaire de marbre, qu'elle savait fausse, l'était encore plus, alors que les premiers signes inquiétants d'une colère apparaissaient. Elle avait eut le loisir de le voir commencer à s'emporter et elle savait qu'au niveau de magie qu'il atteignait actuellement, il ne faudrait pas que cela se produise. D'un geste qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le coup, elle lui saisit sa main et le tira vers une autre vitrine en face d'eux, présentant des articles de sports. Harry se laissa faire sans protester et la suivit sans bruit.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes alors que la colère grandissante commençait à redescendre, qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il serra alors légèrement plus fort la main de Tonks dans la sienne, si bien que l'auror se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait prit. Le contact chaud était loin d'être désagréable et elle se surprit à apprécier ce contact qu'elle avait elle même provoqué. De son côté, la situation ne semblait pas déranger le garçon qui à son soulagement reprenait le contrôle de la situation.

« Je vois que tu reprends ton calme » lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils regardaient toujours la vitrine

« Oui, et je t'en remercie » répondit-il en serrant un peu plus sa main signifiant par ce geste qu'elle en était pour beaucoup.

« Tu veux en parler ? » proposa-t-elle, cachant son trouble, flatté par la réponse. Au début, elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, et par bonheur l'inverse se produisait.

« D'accord » dit-il après un moment de réflexion. « Mais nous serions mieux pour cela autour d'une table »

« C'est une invitation ? » le taquina-t-elle, voyant une expression surprise sur son visage qu'elle commençait à pouvoir interpréter depuis le temps qu'elle l'observait.

« Après le spectacle de ce matin, je te dois bien ça Dora » faisant ainsi rougir son amie par l'évocation de la scène du matin, lui rendant son sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Arrêtez de faire le malin, jeune homme et trouvez-nous un endroit pour se reposer » ordonna-t-elle d'une façon pincé qui le fit sourire encore plus.

« Mais bien sûr gente dame » entra-t-il dans son jeu, avant d'éclater de rire à l'image de Tonks suite à ce dernier commentaire.

« Allez viens, je sais exactement où aller. » décida-t-elle étant la première à reprendre son calme.

5 minutes plus tard, le temps qui leur fallut pour remonter la rue noire de monde. Ils débouchèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à un salon de thé qui fit tiquer Harry juste devant la porte. Tonks ne se doutant de rien, le tira vers elle, et sans gaîté de cœur il rentra avec elle dans l'établissement qui ressemblait d'une certaine façon à celui dans lequel il était allé avec Cho à la St-Valentin.

Toujours dans ses pensés, il suivit avec Tonks une des serveuses, vers un coin isolé dans la salle qui était compte tenu de l'heure bien rempli. Ils furent installés dans un coin tranquille légèrement isolé des autres, parfait pour une discussion discrète. Vu le sourire de Tonks, Harry comprit qu'elle était satisfaite.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi les femmes aiment ce genre d'endroit ? » se demanda-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut et que Tonks lui souriait à pleine dent tranquillement assise en face de lui.

« Je crois que cela fait partit des choses qui ne peuvent être expliqué facilement Harry. » répondit-elle toute souriante.

Ils prirent ensuite commande et la discussion commença par des généralités.

«Oui c'est Judith qui m'a amené ici la première fois. »

« Histoire de briser la glace »

« Oui en ..... quelque sorte » dit-elle faiblement

« Le début n'a pas été facile entre vous deux » demanda-t-il

« Tu peux le dire. C'était même explosif » confirma-t-elle

Elle but une gorgé de son thé avant de continuer comme pour souffler un peu.

« Après la mort de ma mère, mon père a quitté son emploi au .... » elle s'arrêta, un couple passant à côté de leur table

« Au ministère » compléta-t-il, se rappelant que Ted avait mentionné sa courte carrière.

« Il était au service juridique. C'est amusant, il a fait ses classes avec Amélia Bones à qui je suis rattaché maintenant. Il n'a pas aimé le comportement du ministre et des autres dirigeants. Ce qui c'est passé avec toi en l'occurrence a mis le feu aux poudres réellement et nous sommes partit. Nous avons quitté Londres et mon père ayant sa famille dans le coin, nous nous sommes installé ici»

« Beaucoup de changement donc »

« Oh oui tu peux le dire et ce fut l'arrivé de Judith dans la vie de mon père qui a amené du changement. » désirant se confier à Harry et d'ailleurs il pouvait bien le savoir, elle lui expliqua sa rencontre avec la moldu qui allait devenir sa belle-mère.

« C'est ma grand-mère qui l'a présenté à mon père peu avant mon entrée à Poud... à la même école de toi. Quand je suis revenu pour les fêtes de Noël, je l'ai rencontré et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose avec mon père et il a comprit également que je n'appréciais pas. Je lui ai fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'au réveillon. »

« L'esprit de Noël a donc fait des merveilles » s'enthousiasma-t-il avant de déchanter en voyant l'air de Tonks.

« Ce n'est pas cela donc »

« Oui. Nous étions donc chez mes grands parents, et j'ai fait en sorte de pourrir la soirée » déclara-t-elle timidement

« Avec ton talent naturel bonjour les dégâts » ria-t-il

« Tu peux le dire. Mon père n'était pas content mais ne me disait rien. Ma grand-mère par contre ne m'a pas raté. Et dire que je pensais à l'époque que personne ne pouvait être plus sévère et sèche que McGonagall. Je me trompais. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être implacable quand elle le désire vraiment. Enfin, nous avons discuté pendant près d'une heure, il y a eu des cris, des larmes et tout ce qui va avec mais après cela elle gardait toujours le sourire. Elle est parvenu à me convaincre de donner une chance à Judith car c'était une personne adorable et car elle le méritait. » Elle soupira, ce souvenir ne lui tenait pas vraiment à cœur.

« Tu étais donc une petite peste étant jeune » commenta-t-il faisant baisser les yeux de son amie, rouge de honte en y repensant.

« Le principal est que ça n'a pas duré non ?» continua-t-il ne voulant pas la gêner

« Oui. Je me suis excusé après la discussion et les choses ont commencé à s'arranger. Judith avait toujours le sourire tout comme mon père et cela malgré ma réaction. Comme tu le dis si bien, nous pouvons faire des erreurs. Ensuite j'ai finit mon année et elle était toujours là. A l'époque, elle ne savait pas encore pour nous, et notre caractéristique. C'est au Noël qui suivit que mon père lui a parlé ne lui cachant rien. Il craignait sa réaction et moi aussi car à force je me suis habitué. Mon père avait droit au bonheur, ma mère était morte depuis plusieurs années et il ne fallait pas qu'il reste seul. Car sinon crois-moi la maison ressemblerait à une porcherie même s'il s'est amélioré depuis quelques années. Enfin, elle a été troublée. Sa première réaction a été de demander où était la caméra avant de se rendre compte que l'on ne plaisantait pas. »

Elle s'arrêta encore puis termina son histoire plus gaiement.

« Elle est devenue ma belle-mère l'été suivant et c'est en voyant mon père le jour du mariage rayonnant que j'ai compris mes bêtises. Je sais qu'il aime Judith, mais je sais aussi qu'il continuera toujours à aimer ma mère. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit le matin du mariage. Depuis tout va bien. J'ai même eut des différents avec elle comme si elle était ma véritable mère. Même si cela ne peut pas être le cas, cela y ressemble beaucoup. Et je sais que c'est aussi grâce à elle que je suis comme je suis maintenant. »

Harry l'avait laissé parler tout du long, comprenant qu'en plus de lui expliquer, elle voulait se confier à lui d'une manière qu'elle ne devait pas faire avec beaucoup de monde. Il se rendit alors compte que leur relation était plus qu'amicale. Il avait de la chance car entre elle et Rémus, il trouvait un équilibre serein. Rémus se comportait même s'il s'en défendait comme un père sans l'être vraiment et Tonks tout simplement comme son amie proche. Réalisant qu'elle avait cessé de parler, il arrêta de la fixer comme il le faisait et lui sourit.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle

« Rien, je viens juste de me rendre compte d'un point précis. J'ai été idiot de ne pas le comprendre avant » la laissant perplexe par cette aveu.

Les thés étant terminés et n'ayant pas beaucoup bougé avant, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir.

« J'y pense, il faut trouver des cadeaux pour tes parents. » Pensa-t-il, ce qui fit blanchir Tonks se rappelant qu'avec les derniers événements elle n'avait rien acheté également.

« Tout comme à ma grand-mère, nous allons chez elle pour le réveillon. Tu verras elle est adorable » le rassura-t-elle.

Se rappelant ses dires, il déclara :

«Tu sais, il y a pire »

« Ah bon ? »

« Nous nous moquions tout à l'heure des gens qui courraient dans tous les sens et maintenant c'est à nous de le faire »

L'expression de l'auror se figea alors en pensant à la foule qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre. Les quelques heures avant le retour de son père ne furent pas de trop afin de trouver les cadeaux idéals pour tout le monde.

Les maigres jours les séparant du réveillon de Noël passèrent très rapidement. Sans ce rendre compte, Harry était installé à l'arrière de la voiture des Tonks avec Dora, qui roulait en direction du petit village au Nord de Cardiff, lieu de résidence d'Eléanor Tonks. Comme l'ensemble de la famille, elle était née dans la région et comme Harry allait le constater, comptait bien y demeurer pour l'éternité.

Le trajet se passa sans problème. Les discussions tournant principalement autour des précautions à prendre pour cacher aux yeux des autres convives les talents particuliers de 3 personnes dans la voiture. En effet, autant la grand-mère de Tonks connaissait la vérité sur elle et son père, tout comme son autre fille, autant tous les autres l'ignorait. Tout comme dans la majorité des familles moldues, le don de sorcellerie restait un secret jalousement gardé. Les réactions en bien ou en mal restaient dissimulées, personne n'en parlant. Certes, les bizarreries les entourant alimentaient les histoires de la famille, mais aucuns des autres membres ne se doutaient de la vérité. En cela, les Tonks étaient vraiment restés discret.

Harry avait donc été briefé sur la conduite à tenir durant la soirée. Ayant été élevé par des moldus, il n'allait avoir aucunes difficultés à paraître tout à fait normal pour le reste de la famille Tonks.

La voiture stoppa peu avant 7 heures du soir devant un petit cottage. Les nombreuses voitures devant la maison, les avertissaient que le nombre d'invité devait être assez élevé. Chose vérifié quelques minutes plus tard, quand une femme de la même tranche d'âge que Ted leur ouvrit la porte un large sourire sur le visage.

"Ted, Judith enfin nous commencions à nous inquiéter" les taquina-t-elle en embrassant son frère et sa femme. Puis s'apercevant les deux autres personnes, s'exclama.

"Nymphadora quelle joie de te revoir, il y a si longtemps que l'on ne sait vu" avant de se jeter sur l'auror et de la serrer dans ses bras. Ne laissant pas le temps à sa nièce de protester à l'usage de son prénom.

"Tu as vraiment l'air en forme." la complimenta-t-elle, ce qui était la vérité. "Et qui est ton ami?" demanda-t-elle sans faire la moindre pause en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre, sa tante embrassa gaiement Harry qui lui fit un sourire charmeur comme le faisait si bien son père à son époque dès qu'elle le relâcha.

"Harry Potter pour vous servir, madame. Je suis de la famille pour ainsi dire" se présenta-t-il, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

"Fort bien" acquiesça la femme avant de les inviter à entrer. Ils étaient les derniers et comme par hasard tout le reste de la famille était déjà présent dans le salon quand ils y pénétrèrent. Dès son entré, Harry discerna une petite vieille femme s'empressant de venir vers eux et d'empoigner énergiquement Dora qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

"Que c'est bon de te revoir mon enfant" déclara avec émotion la femme en regardant sous toutes les coutures sa petite-fille.

"Tu viens nous voir si fréquemment" la taquina-t-elle non sans une pointe d'ironie qui fit sourire l'assemblé. Pour des raisons évidentes, Tonks ne rendait pas visite à sa famille très fréquemment.

Sans temps mort, la doyenne de la maison salua son fils et sa belle-fille avant de se trouver nez à nez avec Harry qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à elle. La seule personne avec qui il avait passé les fêtes exceptés les Dursleys était Marge. Autant dire dans ce cas, que c'était vraiment nouveau pour lui.

"Qui est donc ce jeune homme inconnu qui pourtant me rappelle quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle, baissant la voix comme perdue dans ses pensés. Son entourage en l'entendant s'interroger venait de se taire et l'observait tout comme Harry qui lui aussi se posait des questions.

"C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons mais pourtant..." recommença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son fils, les yeux brillants.

"Il ne serait pas de la famille à Androméda ? " demanda-t-elle à Ted " Ceux qui sont venu au mariage?"

Les regards passèrent de la mère à son fils, Harry ne sachant que faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est vrai, le père de Harry accompagnait le cousin de Androméda à notre mariage. Et comme Harry ressemble beaucoup à son père, avec ta mémoire des visages, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu le reconnaisses à travers son fils" expliqua-t-il, une lueur dans les yeux et une voix trahissant son émotion. Il avait beau être remarié, la perte de Androméda lui peinait encore. Heureusement, Judith comprenait très bien cela.

"Si je me souviens bien, ton père avait mis beaucoup d'ambiance au mariage." se remémora-t-elle une expression à la fois rêveuse et triste sur le visage s'adressant à nouveau à Harry.

Après cette entrée en matière quelle que peu mouvementé, Harry fut présenté aux autres convives déjà installé. Michelle la sœur de Ted lui présenta son mari Jake ainsi que ses deux fils Max et Todd. Ils étaient à peu près du même âge que lui, ce qui l'ennuyait. Il redoutait de dire une chose incohérente pour eux et révéler une anguille sous roche si l'on pouvait dire. Heureusement, il ne resta que peu de temps en leur compagnie, en tout cas seul. Michelle consciente du danger éludait beaucoup de questions à sa place tout comme Dora qui désirait justement parler avec ses petits cousins. La soirée en elle même fut assez simple à gérer pour les 3 sorciers. Ted étant habituer à dissimuler une partie de lui à l'ensemble de sa famille il aida et conseilla sa fille et Harry pour que tout se passe le mieux possible.

D'ailleurs une partie du trajet avait eu pour thème de discussion celui-ci. Plusieurs années auparavant, il avait été obligé d'utiliser le sort d'oubliette sur une partie de sa famille. Dora qui était plus jeune à l'époque avait eu un problème avec son don. Il en avait résulté, des changements physiques intempestifs qui avaient effrayé tout le monde. Heureusement, à cette époque, Ted gardait toujours des bons contacts avec des sorciers du ministère et la situation avait été vite sous contrôle. Le problème ayant été causé par le don de métamorphmagus de Dora, il n'y avait eut aucune suite procédurière comme c'était le cas quand le sort d'oubliette était utilisé sur les moldus.

La soirée fut des plus normale pour tout le monde. Pour Harry c'était la première fois qu'il participait réellement à ce genre de chose. Son premier Noël comme l'avait dit Tonks.

"Vous me semblez bien soucieux jeune homme?" lui demanda la grand-mère alors que la fête battait son plein et que Ted déguisé en père Noël distribuait des cadeaux aux plus jeunes des enfants. Des cousins éloignés.

"Disons que les choses ne sont pas simples. J'aimerais bien avoir leur innocence" souhaita-t-il en fixant les enfants les yeux pleins d'étoiles devant l'homme en rouge qui semblait sortir bizarrement beaucoup de cadeaux d'un si petit sac.

"Malheureusement les choses ne sont jamais simple. Il faut faire avec car il y a toujours du bon dans toutes choses. Et puis comme on dit, après la pluie vient le beau temps. Alors suis mon conseil, profite du moment présent et du calme"

Harry fixa la vieille femme, réalisant ses dires.

"Elle ignore la réalité de la situation et de ma situation" pensa-t-il "pourtant elle a entièrement raison"

Comprenant qu'elle attendait une réponse, en effet elle le regardait également, il lui fit un large sourire en lui faisant un signe positif de la tête.

"C'est entièrement vrai. Il faut en profiter.... La vie est si courte" rajouta-t-il sobrement.

Le reste de la soirée passa ensuite très rapidement et Harry s'amusa assez bien en y repensant. Le fait de parler avec des personnes de son âge, les cousins de Dora lui fit le plus grand bien. Pendant un cours laps de temps, il n'y avait plus de mage noir à ses trousses et nombreux ennemis de toutes sortes. En cela, l'un des buts des vacances était entièrement atteints.

En plein milieu de soirée, les échanges de cadeaux d'usage en ce jour, fut un délice pour l'ensemble des convives. Contrairement à Dudley qui n'était jamais satisfait par le nombre et surtout le prix de ses cadeaux, tous les enfants présents étaient émerveillés. Bien sûr Ted Tonks qui s'étaient déguisé en père Noël, comme l'avait vite compris Harry utilisait un sac aux propriétés magiques. Sa fille le savait et riait. En tout cas, il satisfaisait tout le monde avec les cadeaux et personne se posait de question.

A sa grande surprise, Harry reçu plus de cadeau que prévu. Les parents de Dora lui avaient offert plusieurs habits passe partout moldu comme il les aurait appelés. Cela lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur plus qu'il l'aurait pensé. C'était la première fois qu'on lui en offrait. Il ne prenait pas en compte les fameux pulls de Mme Weasley qui malgré les propos d'énervement de Ron, il adorait.

Il les remercia peut-être plus que de raison, ce qui n'échappa pas à la grand-mère qui voyait tout. Elle ne connaissait pas son histoire, mais à sa réaction imaginait qu'elle n'était pas très gaie.

Eléanor Tonks justement fut des plus surpris également quand peu après l'ouverture des cadeaux, sa petite fille et Harry vinrent la voir un étrange sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'avez vous l'intention de faire ? » se méfia-t-elle les faisant sourire tous deux.

« Rien rassures-toi » répondit Dora, puis jetant un regard à Harry, elle présenta une petite boite caché dans son dos « Joyeux Noël » murmura-t-elle en la lui tendant.

La vieille femme les regarda tous les deux légèrement méfiantes. Elle connaissait les goûts parfois douteux de sa petite fille. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis retrouvant une expression de petite fille, défit le paquet. Elle en sortit une petite boule opaque qui tenait dans sa main.

Elle releva les yeux vers les deux sorciers, se posant des questions. Ce fut Harry qui répondit à ses interrogations.

« C'est une sphère de souvenir » l'avertit Harry « enfin quasiment » rajouta-t-il

« Une quoi ? »

« Concentre-toi sur un précieux souvenir et tu comprendras » lui demanda Dora

Eléanore la fixa puis son attention se porta sur la sphère. Quelques secondes plus tard, une légère brume obstrua la sphère alors qu'une forme se dessinait en son sein. Sous les yeux ébahis de la femme, l'image d'un mariage apparu. L'image de son mariage. Chose futile pour beaucoup mais grandement importante pour elle, l'intégralité des souvenirs de ce jour ayant été détruit suite à une tragédie de nombreuses années auparavant. Il ne restait donc aucun souvenir de ce jour somptueux enfin jusqu'alors.

Alors que la grand-mère pleurait de joie, elle fut embrassé par sa petite fille qui lui murmura à l'oreille une nouvelle fois un joyeux Noël.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se préparait avec Dora à quitter les Tonks afin d'aller à Grimmauld Place, il pensa aux premiers jours de ses vacances, où il avait pu enfin décompresser et se comporter comme un adolescent normal, sans pouvoir, mais avide de vie. Il pouvait alors exprimer les émotions et les envies qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années. Malheureusement, tout cela devait avoir une fin. Et cette fin était rapidement venue.

"Faites bien attention durant le voyage" recommanda Judith en les embrassant tous les deux.

"On utilise un portoloin, alors il n'y a pas de problème avec ça, pas d'inquiétude" répondit sa belle-fille. Elle voulait la rassurer. Dès leur arrivé, ils lui avaient expliqué tous les problèmes de leur monde. Ted n'ayant pas vraiment expliqué l'ampleur des problèmes. Même si elle ne connaissait que peu ce monde, Judith avait rapidement compris que les moindres petites choses y étaient importantes, peut-être plus que chez les moldus. Elle venait de réaliser entièrement que le métier de Dora était des plus dangereux. Et cela l'inquiétait.

"Faites attention tout de même. Même les portoloins du ministère peuvent être tracé" l'avertit Ted

"Je sais très bien cela. J'ai même participé à un cours sur ce sujet. Alors je sais très bien ce que je fais. De plus, pour plus de sécurité, comme nous devons nous déplacer pour nous rendre là où nous allons, Harry restera pendant le trajet après notre arrivé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. On pourra encore le détecter, mais cela augmentera sa sécurité." tenta-t-elle de rassurer son père bien conscient que cela ne servirait à rien.

Ted Tonks depuis son départ du ministère, s'occupait d'aider les sorciers de la région. Bizarrement, le Pays-de-Galle ne possédait pas de véritable bureau du ministère en son sein. Le dernier en date avait été détruit par Voldemort au début de sa première ascension et n'avait jamais été rouvert. Le motif invoqué alors était le nombre limité de sorciers sur la zone. En réalité, il y avait en effet peu de sorcier de sang-purs, et beaucoup plus de nés moldu. Pour rectifier cette injustice des plus honteuse, Ted Tonks utilisait ses connaissances du ministère et ses contacts pour aider les sorciers et faire le lien avec les différents bureaux.

D'un côté, le ministère était pleinement satisfait car cela faisait un souci de moins. De l'autre, certains étaient fort mécontents. Les avis étaient donc partagés. De son côté Ted Tonks attendait que le ministre rouvre un bureau officiel, mais cela tardait et l'énervait au plus haut point.

"Bon et bien je crois que l'heure est arrivé" déclara tristement Dora, soudainement peu encline à quitter la maison de son enfance.

"Prends soin de toi ma chérie" dit Ted en la serrant dans ses bras. "Et prends aussi soin de lui" continua-t-il en faisant une accolade à Harry qui fit sourire tout le monde.

Après des aurevoirs, l'heure d'activation du portoloin approchant, Harry et Tonks prirent en main la figurine en plastique qu'il allait les transporter à quelques rues de Grimmauld Place. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit la sensation qu'il détestait si bien, puis disparu devant les yeux ébahie de Judith Tonks.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 jours que les élèves de Poudlard étaient en vacances. En ce jour du 27 décembre, les résidents actuels du 12 Grimmauld Place se réveillèrent un peu plus durement que les jours précédents. Comme l'année dernière, mais pour cette fois des raisons de sécurité, les Weasley dans leur intégralité passait les vacances dans l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black.

Malgré la disparition de Sirius, l'ordre pouvait occuper les murs pour les réunions en tout cas pour quelques mois encore. Le dernier à porter le nom des Black avait en effet fait de Harry son héritier testamentaire. Rémus et Tonks étaient les deux autres bénéficiaires de l'héritage de sa famille. La maison des Black revenait à Harry. Le jeune sorcier étant encore mineur, la lecture du testament était possible mais pas sa mise en place. Dans ce cas précis, l'héritage des Black était confié à la régence d'un ami choisit par le défunt non présent sur le testament pour des raisons d'impartialité. Sirius n'ayant confiance qu'en une seule et unique personne hors Rémus bien sûr, ce fut donc Albus Dumbledore qui eut la charge à l'annonce de la mort de Sirius de l'héritage. Cela arrangeait bien les dessins du sorcier qui malgré les possibles problèmes de sécurité, utilisait toujours la maison des Black pour l'ordre.

Après l'épisode du ministère, le directeur avait renforcé les protections sur la maison, même si le sort fidélitas la protégeait déjà. Kreacher ne faisait plus partit de la maison, mais le sort lui interdisait d'en donner l'emplacement. Cela aurait outré Hermione, mais l'elfe aux yeux du sort était considéré comme faisant partit de la maison. En un sens, il ne pouvait pas se trahir lui même. Il ne doutait pas également que Voldemort soit assez puissant pour briser le sortilège avec l'aide de Bellatrix. Sa fidèle mangemorte connaissait l'emplacement de Grimmauld Place. Le sort fidélitas cachait néanmoins la demeure à ses yeux, mais ses informations pouvait suffisamment aider Voldemort pour ses attaques. Pour ces raisons, un plan d'évacuation était opérationnel au cas où. Cette perspective troublait beaucoup Moly Weasley qui prenait la sécurité des siens très au sérieux.

"Si nous faisons croire à Voldemort que nous ne sommes plus ici, nous ne risquons rien" l'avait rassuré Dumbledore.

La mère Weasley ne prenait pas cette idée comme rassurante. Elle pensait bien qu'il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour avoir une idée aussi saugrenue.

Lorsque Rémus se leva ce matin là justement, il ressentait une tristesse qu'il n'avait pas rencontrée depuis quelques années. Avec la présence de Sirius, il n'y pensait plus, mais à présent, la réalité lui revenait en mémoire. L'anniversaire de son ami James était pour bientôt.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il salua Moly qui comme toujours était debout s'occupant de la meilleur façon pour elle.

« Bonjour Rémus, comment vas-tu ? » elle doutait de la sincérité de la réponse mais s'inquiétait de le voir dépité ainsi.

« Je vais bien. Cela n'a pas changé depuis hier matin quand tu me l'as demandé » un petit sourire se dessinant sur le visage du professeur, qu'il communiqua à la tornade rousse comme Sirius l'avait un jour surnommé alors qu'elle dépoussiérait de fond en comble les salles de la résidence.

«Tu as enfin pardonner aux jumeaux leur départ de Poudlard. En tout cas, leur magasin marche très bien » la taquina-t-il connaissant très bien ses pensées.

Elle posa le plat qu'elle avait en main, lui lança un regard de reproche avant de sourire.

« Tu as deviné Rémus. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'ils partent de Poudlard. Mais je suis fière de ce qu'ils font maintenant. Même si je suis parfois énervée en pensant qu'ils auraient pu avoir une belle carrière s'ils avaient travaillés autant à Poudlard mais comme Arthur me l'a dit il y a longtemps, ils ne sont pas fait pour travailler dans une institution magique »

« C'est vrai mais tout comme Harry, ils se surpassent quand ils sont motivés. Voilà le résultat. Ils m'ont confié hier que leur magasin fonctionne encore mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré. Ils peuvent être fiers comme tu le dis. Ce n'est pas tous les ans qu'un nouveau magasin sort de terre sur le Chemin de Traverse et fonctionne autant. »

A la mention de Harry, Moly se figea. Elle n'avait pas eu énormément d'informations sur l'ami de son fils qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille et cela depuis sa première rencontre avec le survivant. La seule chose venait de Ginny qui l'avait avertit qu'une tension s'était formé entre Ron et Harry. Elle en avait parlé avec Ron qui s'était emporté sur son ancien ami. Elle avait été désolée en entendant les paroles de son fils sur Harry car elle savait qu'ils avaient été proches. Néanmoins, il lui avait caché certains de ses agissements plus répréhensibles dont heureusement sa fille lui avait parlé. Se rappelant que Rémus était proche de Harry bien plus que les autres années, elle décida de l'interroger.

« Dis moi Rémus »demanda-t-elle, le loup-garou relevant la tête de son petit déjeuner.

Il comprit tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler rien qu'à sa tête.

« Tu sais, je ne peux pas répondre à beaucoup de tes interrogations. Harry veut garder le contrôle sur toute chose. Il parlera peut-être quand il arrivera mais pour le moment il faut attendre. »

« Oui mais le hibou que j'ai utilisé pour lui envoyer son cadeau est revenu avec le paquet et la lettre. Il semblait perdu. Il ne l'a pas trouvé alors sais tu au moins ce qu'il se passe ? » La question pouvait rester en suspend, Rémus sachant que Harry avait trouvé le moyen de devenir indétectable. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi cela.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleur réponse possible et que Moly ne le quittait pas des yeux, une réponse se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Il semble que Harry ait trouvé un sort très amusant » les deux sorciers se retournèrent pour trouver Albus Dumbledore de violet vêtu, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas comment il l'a trouvée. Je sais où mais je ne sais pas comment » précisa le directeur, en lançant un regard éloquent à Rémus qui soutint le regard du directeur avant de renoncer légèrement avant celui-ci.

« Je suis désolé Albus, mais je ne peux pas te répondre et tu le sais » les paroles de Rémus surprirent Moly qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et surtout un tel ton envers Dumbledore.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tout se passe bien pour eux. »

« Pas d'inquiétude. Il est en sécurité avec elle. Il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'elle est très capable. C'est une excellente auror et une très bonne amie. » Puis lança un regard appuyé au directeur, termina « Et il a surtout confiance en elle »

Cette fin de conversation passa au-dessus de Moly mais pas de Albus. Il connaissait le sous-entendu à peine dissimulé de Rémus et doutait que le loup-garou à présent ne lui fasse plus réellement confiance tout comme Harry.

Le fait que Harry veuille enfin lui parler le rassurait en un sens, même s'il craignait au fond de lui cette entrevue. Les nouvelles capacités du jeune homme l'intriguait même s'il le confortait dans la tâche qui lui incombait. Sa puissance semblait augmenter jour après jour d'une façon incroyable. Même lui voir même Voldemort n'avait connu une telle augmentation à son âge. Pourtant, c'était l'âge auquel les sorciers connaissaient leur plus grande augmentation de pouvoir.

Les nouvelles forces de Harry n'étaient pas la seule chose qui le dérangeait. Son attitude aussi perplexe que changeante ne le rassurait pas. Après tout, peut-être que Rogue avait raison en un sens et que Voldemort parvenait peu à peu à l'influencer. Entre le lien et surtout les pouvoirs transmis, tout était possible. Autre élément incongru, la nouvelle puissance de Neville l'étonnait également. Connaissant ses parents, il était normal de pensé que le jeune Gryffondor était capable de grandes choses lui aussi. Cela n'avait pas été le cas, enfin jusqu'à l'année dernière. Lui aussi connaissait une augmentation de pouvoir. Tout comme Harry, il s'améliorait dans toutes les matières et surtout en métamorphose et DCFM. Les deux matières phares pour la majorité des Gryffondors.

« Harry en est pour beaucoup c'est certain » pensa-t-il, sachant pertinemment que depuis qu'il aidait son ami, Neville connaissait des changements importants.

Il sortie de ses pensés par l'arrivé des deux plus jeunes Weasleys dans la cuisine. A l'air contrarié de la jeune fille, elle devait avoir eu des mots à nouveau avec son frère qui la suivait.

"Voyons tu ne peux pas faire comme si ne rien n'était!" termina-t-il, stoppant en voyant le regard mécontent de sa mère et intéressé du directeur.

"Vous me semblez bien remonté tous les deux?" les interrogea-t-il

Les deux élèves regardèrent le sorcier qu'ils respectaient tant et leur visage changea, se faisant plus détendu. Ils ne désiraient pas parler de leur désaccord et encore moins avec lui, le symbole absolu de l'autorité.

"Non M. le directeur." commença le garçon.

"Juste des différents entre frère et sœur. Uniquement" continua la fille plus sereine que son frère.

Dumbledore les fixa se doutant qu'il y avait plus, mais ne rajouta rien à part son léger sourire qu'il arborait toujours même en ces temps sombres.

"Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et ... " il s'arrêta, un léger bruit attirant son attention.

La dénomination de petit était ironique, car ce n'était que les insanités habituelles de Mme Black quand celle-ci se réveillait.

"Vermines, Monstres, Traîtres, Abomination, Honte à mon sang!" cria comme de nombreuses fois avant Mme Black dans sa peinture.

Elle allait reprendre quand une autre voix se fit entendre.

"Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous époumoner ainsi à la moindre occasion" un bâillement se fit entendre puis on entendit " Je n'arrive plus à me reposer tranquillement"

"Honte à vous Phineas Nigellus. Moi je me soucis des gens entrant ici. De ces êtres abjectes. Si je le pouvait je les ferait tous..."

"Silence vieille sangsue sénile" scanda la voix d'un des nouveaux arrivants excédé de l'entendre parler.

Rémus se leva alors aussitôt et sortit de la cuisine, suivit de près des autres. Son ouïe fine avait facilement reconnu la voix de Harry.

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre, suivit d'un hurlement d'agonie. Rémus couru en l'entendant, et souffla en arrivant aux côtés de Harry et de Tonks fixant le tableau de Mme Black brûlant de part en part. En quelques secondes, il ne restait plus rien excepté le cadre du tableau intact sur le mur.

"Enfin le calme" souffla Harry alors que les dernières flammes disparaissaient, un sourire froid sur le visage.

"C'était simple en fin de compte" remarqua-t-il d'un coup, voyant arriver les sorciers dans le hall à ses côtés.


	40. Pourparler? non

Réponses aux reviews

Onarluca : Content que tu apprécies, j'espère que ce sera le cas avec ce chapitre.

Celine.s : J'ai aimé écrire la fin sachant qu'elle allait plaire.

S-Jennifer-S : Pas d'inquiétude, il est totalement hors de question que j'arrête cette fic.

Gwen : Je pense que tu aimeras comme beaucoup de nouveau chapitre qui était attendu. Tu n'es pas le seule à te poser la question au sujet de Tonks et la réponse est très simple. Il va falloir attendre pour le savoir, mais ce n'est pas encoire fait.

Philippe Gryffondor : Pour être tout à fait honnête, si j'ai utilisé le mot couple, c'est car je n'ai rien trouver d'autre pour les nommer. Il est vrai aussi que tu as souvent eut raison dans tes raisonnements.

Abel : Et la voila la confrontation avec Dumbledore et à coup sûr elle réserve des surprises.

Steph46 : Celui-ci sera en effet explosif, même si aucun sort ne sera échangé.

Wynzar : Merci pour tes commentaires. J'espère de garder le même cap depuis le début avec une histoire différentes et des évènements différents.

Archidruide : Je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

Auraq : Pour réponse à ta question, c'est encore flou, même si cela reste réellement envisageable. Il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux et ce sera bon. Je suis très content que tu apprécies encore plus Tonks à présent. Personnellement, je l'ai tout de suite aimé, en en anglais an plus. C'est pour cela qu'elle a une grande place dans cette fic.

Gh()st : Tout d'abord content de te voir en vie. Sacha aussi que je lis toujours entièrement les reviews que je reçois, alors n'hésite à dire ce que tu penses. Comme tu l'as bien signaler, c'est bien entre Katie et Tonks que cela va se jouer. Même si Dora semble avoir l'avantage, ce n'est pas encore fait. Comme tu le verras au cours des chapitre, elles auront toutes les deux ds rôles à jouer dans l'histoire. Pour le fléau, je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Patience, car il fera des entrés assez fracassantes le moment venu. Pour être honnête j'ai une assez bonne image mental, mais c'est parfois dur de la trasncrire comme je le voudrais. Sa forme pourrait évoquer un loup-garou même s'il en est loin. Les protections de Poudlard sont de différentes nature et sont dans l'ensemble pas tous utiliser. Autant te dire tout de suite, qu'elles le seront à un moment donné. Harry perdant contrôle cela arivera et bonjour les dégâts. Pour Célia c'était dans mon idée. Pour le côté dramatique, il s'explique que les carnages n'ont pas encore réellement commencé. La peur s'installe peu à peu mais n'a pas encore prit le dessus. Ce ne serait tardé. Sache aussi que je n'oublie pas. Je met de côté et je le resort le moment venu. Le prochain article sortira avant que Fudge ne tombe (pour bientôt aussi), tout comme pour la fille de Voldemort. Ton raisonnement sur Brenda est très bon. Je n'ai jamais aimé les cliché, pourtant on verra. Heureux d'avoir reçu une si belle et longur reviews, en espérant que le reste de la fic te plaise également.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Merci à Obal pour ses corrections.

Tout d'abord, mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai accidentellement effacé le chapitre41 hier soir et donc ai contraint de le réécrire de A à Z. Heureusement je l'avais relu hier, donc la plupart des détails sont encore en tête. Cela veux dire également qu'il ne sera pas sur le site avant au moins 2 semaines.

La mauvaise nouvelle passé, passont aux bonnes. La confrontations entre Harry et Dumbledore a lieu et enrichissante en expications. J'espère que vous allé l'aimé. Je suis persuadé que vous aurez des questions, dont une en tête après ce chapitre.

Si vous avez des questions, avis, demandes ou autres à faire vous savez quoi faire je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture etvous dit à la prochaine.

By By

Chapitre 40 : Pourparler? ....Non

Le reste de la maisonnée arriva à la suite de Rémus, et observèrent avec effroi la peinture finir de brûler. Sur le côté, Phinéas observait la scène avec grand intérêt. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce portrait. Malgré son sale caractère, il ne pouvait pas supporter la femme. Elle portait le nom des Black mais n'en possédait pas le sang. Or pour lui, le sang était le plus important. Sa réaction à la mort de Sirius, prouvait que malgré ses propos assez durs, il appréciait plus l'homme que cette femme si horrible.

"Une bonne chose de faite en effet" proclama-t-il amusé avant de sauter de tableau en tableau et de quitter cette zone de la demeure.

"Merci" fit Harry en le voyant partir, suscitant les regards surpris des autres sorciers. Le remarquant, il leur dit seulement " Bah quoi, je suis juste poli"

"Poli avec lui alors que tu nous parles bizarrement depuis des mois" s'insurgea Ron

"Uniquement avec toi, nuance" le stoppa-t-il aussitôt. " Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec Hermione. Ni avec Ginny" rajouta-t-il en regardant la sœur du garçon.

Ron allait répliquer, quand l'arrivée de sa mère l'arrêta.

"Enfin Harry tu es là, saint et sauf. Je me suis inquiétée" un air de reproche dans la voix.

"Il ne risquait rien, il était avec moi" fit remarquer Tonks désirant connaître la réaction de Moly à cette explication. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle arriva vite.

"Je ne suis pas certaine que le fait de le savoir avec toi me rassure" s'emporta Mme Weasley "Je l'ai signalé tout de suite mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit avoir ses raisons alors je ne dis rien"

"Pour une fois qu'il ne fait pas une erreur. Il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche vous ne croyez pas?" demanda Harry à l'adresse de Tonks et de Rémus, les seuls personnes à connaître les raisons de son animosité avec le directeur.

Les autres sorciers présents furent outrés par les paroles de Harry qui leur lança un regard des plus indifférent en réponse aux leurs.

"Je crois que nous devrions parler de cela en priv" dit Rémus essayant de calmer l'atmosphère. En plus de Moly qui réagissait mal aux propos de Harry, les quelques personnes présentes également sur les lieux pouvaient réagir plus durement qu'elle.

"C'est vrai Rémus. Je m'emporte et prononce des paroles qui ne concernent personne que moi et ce bon vieux Albus". Le mot vieux étant bien appuyé dans la bouche de Harry.

Il se tourna alors vers le directeur et lui dit : "Vous allez être exaucé aujourd'hui alors profitez en bien."

Il mit son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

"Je prendrai la chambre de Sirius. Je vais rendre une visite à Buck et ensuite nous parlerons." les prévint-il en disparaissant dans l'escalier, laissant les membres de la famille Weasley présents sous le choc.

"Il est en train de devenir plus rebelle que l'année dernière" pensa tout haut Fred

"Tu as entièrement raison mon cher frère" confirma son jumeau, avant de s'arrêter à la vue de l'expression faciale de sa mère.

"Bon je crois que le moment de partir est arrivé frangin"

"Tu as encore raison mon cher frère. Allons ouvrir notre boutique car nous resterons toujours des incompris pour notre famille" se lamenta-t-il tragiquement avant de d'éclater de rire devant sa mère qui se tenait la tête d'une main.

"Passez une bonne journée qui risque d'être mouvementée"

"Vraiment très mouvementée" répéta Fred avant de disparaître dans un POP qui fut suivit par un second.

Harry venait de quitter Buck qui occupait toujours l'ancienne chambre de la mère de Sirius. Il fut heureux de voir Harry à qui il devait la vie. Selon les dires de Rémus, l'animal était différent depuis la mort de Sirius. Comme tout le monde, il avait ressentit de la peine dans la disparition du dernier représentant des Black. Ils avaient été des compagnons d'infortunes avant d'arriver dans cette maison. Cela créait des liens.

Il laissa ses pieds le conduire, et arriva tout naturellement vers la pièce qui servait de bureau au professeur Dumbledore. Il frappa mécaniquement, son esprit étant comme embrumé à cet instant précis. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tonks lui souriant et l'encourageant à entrer dans la pièce où Dumbledore et Rémus étaient déjà installés l'un en face de l'autre de part et d'autre d'un bureau. Cette vision en elle-même le fit grimacer, mécontent de ce début de rencontre.

"Tout d'abord, pouvez-vous transformer le bureau en table plus conventionnelle ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

Albus le regarda surpris par cette demande, qui malgré la gentillesse apparente cela ressemblait plus à une exigence.

"Nous ne sommes pas dans votre bureau, alors pas la peine d'essayer de nous influencer." rajouta-t-il, faisant naître des sourires sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs. Ils venaient de comprendre ce que voulait le garçon.

Le directeur lui fit un signe de tête, puis d'un mouvement ample de sa baguette, transforma le bureau spartiate en table ronde des plus commune.

"Cela te convient Harry?" dit-il en le fixant.

"Fort bien" répondit-il en le fixant également et en s'installant entre ses deux amis qui arboraient à présent un air sérieux sur le visage. La discussion qui allait suivre allait être des plus importante depuis longtemps. Ils redoutaient surtout une réaction plus violente de Harry maintenant qu'il était en face du directeur. Les griefs du garçon à son encontre étaient encore tenaces même s'il ne parlait plus de Dumbledore justement.

"Je propose que nous commencions" déclara-t-il son regard toujours fixé sur son élève à présent silencieux.

"Je me lance donc" continua-t-il

"Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche depuis quelques mois ..."

"Que dire donc de votre comportement l'année dernière" l'interrompit-il aussitôt, donnant par cela tout de suite le ton de la conversation qui allait suivre.

Le professeur soupira avant de répondre.

"Nous avons parlé de cela et je suis toujours désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une combinaison ..."

"D'erreurs causées par vous qui ont aboutit à la mort de Sirius entre autre." le ton montant dès le début, Harry se tut une minute de peur d'exploser rapidement.

"Je suis pleinement conscient de cela Harry. Et je peux te jurer que je le regrette énormément."

"Vous ne le devriez pas pourtant. Comme vous vous êtes justement bien justifié une nuit dans votre bureau, beaucoup de choses sont intervenus dans sa mort. Kreacher, vous, Voldemort, Bellatrix, moi et bien entendu mon tant détesté professeur de potion qui soit dit en passant à intérêt à assurer encore plus ses arrières. Car à la moindre ouverture je frapperai"

Cette révélation des intentions de Harry n'était pas réellement une surprise pour les trois sorciers présents. Le directeur avait bien compris que cette soudaine envie de bien faire en cours était motivée par une idée dans la tête du garçon. La vengeance est un excellent moteur. ll aurait préféré néanmoins que l'accomplissement de la prophétie le soit en premier. Sans oublier que l'une des premières cibles était Rogue. Un élément assez crucial dans son organisation même s'il est vrai, l'homme en lui-même était réellement antipathique pour la majorité des élèves et même de certains professeurs. L'homme avait des défauts, et son acharnement insensé sur Harry en était un. Mais, il était son espion auprès de Voldemort et donc très important.

"Comme je te le disais, tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche depuis la rentrée. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me pose des questions à ton sujet. Les actes à l'encontre de Rogue, du ministre ainsi qu'envers l'ensemble des autres sorciers de l'école me rendent perplexe je sais que tu en es conscient et même satisfait non.?"

La question fit sourire son élève qui lui fit juste un haussement d'épaule. A croire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Or c'était tout le contraire. Il se sentait heureux même s'il ne le montrait pas.

"C'était le but comme vous l'avez bien compris. Vous laisser dans l'ignorance est le meilleur moyen pour vous faire comprendre les choses. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire le contraire car c'est justement ce que vous avez fait durant 5 ans à Poudlard et même depuis 10 ans avant chez les Dursleys. Vous vous êtes échiné à cacher la vérité toutes ces années. A croire que vous avez des choses à dissimuler à moi et à tous les autres" s'interrogea-t-il, souriant encore plus à la vue du directeur, qui semblait de moins en moins serein au fil de la discussion.

"Je connais certaines choses. Certaines me concernent moi seul et d'autres concernent l'ensemble de la communauté. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est de mon intention de ... garder l'essentiel pour moi et cela jusqu'à ce que vous soyez près à le comprendre et cela en espérant que contrairement à vous je vous trouve apte à le dire en moins de temps que vous avez mis pour m'avouer la vérité. Au pire des cas, vous le serez sur votre lit de mort" termina-t-il s'enthousiasma-t-il presque en disant les derniers mots.

Son regard dérivant alors vers ses deux amis, il se douta d'avoir poussé le bouchon trop loin quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Rémus.

"Il porte toujours un respect certain envers le vieux. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Maudit culte de la personnalit" pensa-t-il avant de revenir sur le directeur, qui semblait réellement perplexe.

"Je ne vous choque pas j'espère?" plaisanta-t-il

Rémus resta de marbre, tiraillé comme toujours entre les deux sorciers. A la différence près que sa préférence allait bien plus sur Harry. Au fil des mois, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose essentiel mais dont il n'avait pas encore pris la pleine mesure. Harry était bien plus important pour lui que le reste. Pendant des années de solitude, il avait tenté de ne pas y penser à cause des souvenirs douloureux, mais depuis sa première rencontre avec lui dans le Poudlard Express, tout lui revenait.

Tonks, à l'inverse de Rémus, souriait à Harry. Il était clair que pour lui elle le soutiendrait. Albus s'en rendit également compte.

Il détacha les yeux de l'auror et se reporta sur son élève se demandant comment prendre le garçon. Dès le début il avait eut des problèmes à juger ses réactions, mais là il est vrai, son élève de décontenançait. Où était donc celui qui avait été presque brisé par la mort de Sirius. Il avait espéré qu'il s'entremettrait, et maintenant, il souhaitait presque que ne soit pas le cas. Il chassa cette idée aussi néfaste que d'autres et recommença à parler.

"Non, mais tu me surprends"

"Pourquoi car je ne vous traite pas de la façon dont les autres vous traite? C'est vrai que vous êtes le grand Albus Dumbledore, le pourfendeur des mages noirs. Le dernier rempart de la civilisation face à la terreur de VOLDEMORT" la façon grandiloquente de parler surpris réellement Rémus et Tonks qui sourirent d'autant plus.

"Excusez-moi mais il semble que vous n'avez pas fait grand chose au ministère ces derniers temps. Contre les mangemorts, certes, mais contre Voldemort hormis vous défendre sans Fumseck vous seriez mort et vous le savez. Je ne sais pas ce qui effrayait Vol... le petit Tommy mais il semble qu'à présent ce ne soit plus le cas"

Dumbledore garda tout comme un masque d'impassibilité durant les paroles de son élève. Pourtant, une partie de lui disait que c'était la vérité.

"Vous vous êtes défendu. Mais vous n'avez pas attaqué. Cela me donne que deux idées. La première est que vous ne vouliez pas vous battre contre lui car comme le dit la prophétie c'est à moi de le tuer."

Devant le sous-entendu, Dumbledore fut obligé de répondre.

"Non. ce n'est pas cela" dit-il aussitôt avant de réaliser où Harry voulait en venir.

"Donc c'est la seconde vous n'êtes plus de taille à lutter contre lui" continua Harry sur sa lancé, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. "En un sens cela me rassure." puis voyant l'air soulagé de son interlocuteur, il rajouta "A moins qu'il n'y a autre chose car en y repensant, j'ai sentit autre chose quand vous vous battiez." sa voix se tût avant la fin, une nouvelle information se révélant d'elle-même dans son esprit.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, l'un ayant une sorte de révélation et l'autre imaginant ce que son élève pensait avoir découvert. Il n'était pas très rassuré de cela.

"Si vous pouviez parler de façon plus simple, ce ne serait beaucoup mieux pour nous." demanda ironiquement Tonks tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle et Rémus étaient de plus en plus oubliés des deux sorciers.

Cette remarque eut pour réponse de Dumbledore une exaspération qui la fit frémir. Le vieux directeur redevenait en cet instant le grand sorcier craint de tous. Néanmoins, il sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur en voyant le visage de Tonks passé au blanc et sans utiliser son don. Erreur qui n'échappa pas à Harry bien entendu qui démarra au quart de tour.

"Pour qui vous prenez-vous Dumbledore" cria-t-il "croyez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserais agir de la sorte avec mon amie" ses yeux reflétant tout comme le directeur quelques secondes plus tôt une puissance inconnue de tous.

Il devenait vraiment effrayant quand il faisait cela. Albus le savait très bien ayant rencontré plusieurs autres sorciers capables également d'agir de la sorte. D'ailleurs, c'était un point commun à tous les puissants sorciers. Autant ils parvenaient à dissimuler assez facilement leurs émotions, grâce à l'occlumentie entre autre, autant leur colère se reflétait dans leurs yeux et cela même si tout le reste du corps semblait parfaitement calme et détendu. Si les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, c'est logique. La colère est un sentiment hautement humain.

Comprenant que Harry risquait de se braquer et refuser de continuer à discuter, il décida de calmer le jeu et fit une chose que peu de sorcier le voyait faire.

"Désolé si mes actes ont dépassé ma pensée" dit-il humblement à Tonks qui resta vraiment abasourdie devant l'excuse du sorcier qu'elle respectait tant il y a encore plusieurs mois.

"C'est déjà oubli" bredouilla-t-elle ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui la fixa puis voyant qu'elle allait bien lui sourit. Sourire qui bien sûr disparu en revenant sur Dumbledore.

La véritable discussion allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

« Vous savez professeur, c'est que certaines choses sont parfaitement clair à présent. »

Albus fixait Harry attendant la suite. Il se doutait de l'importance qui allait suivre. Néanmoins, il allait être submergé par les paroles du garçon qui allait le surprendre très rapidement.

"Ce qui est clair professeur, c'est que vous êtes responsable de la mort de mes parents et donc de CECI" cria-t-il en relevant ses cheveux de devant la célèbre cicatrice.

"Cachez-vous derrière cette maudite prophétie au tant que vous le voulez car elle sera votre perte je peux vous l'assurer. Ils vous faisait confiance et vous les avez lâchement abandonnés et pourquoi ? Car vous avez fait un choix...".

Dumbledore était sous le choc des paroles du garçon. Comment il pouvait penser ces choses.

"VOUS AVEZ FAIT LE CHOIX. Et pas Voldemort comme vous le dites. En les soumettant au sort Fidélitas vous LES avez marqués. Voldemort n'a fait que suivre votre choix. Si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre, c'est vous que cela regarde, mais pour moi c'est très clair. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre tête. Vous avez peut-être pensé que vous, Albus Dumbledore, après avoir influencé des générations de sorciers vous étiez de taille à influencer une prophétie. Grossière erreur, car une prophétie ne peut pas être influencé sans conséquences fâcheuses généralement. Et pour être honnête, c'est exactement ce qu'il se produit en cet instant précis de l'histoire. Vous avez fait la plus grosse et la plus bête erreur de toute votre vie. Maintenant vous allez subir comme tout le monde et impuissant que vous êtes le revers de la médaille comme le dise les moldus que vous aimez tant Mais là où c'est le plus drôle, c'est que vous restez persuadé que vous avez fait le bon choix n'est ce pas?"

Dumbledore qui n'avait pas réagit depuis le début, lui fit un signe de tête, qui provoqua un soupir exaspéré de Harry.

"Je pensais vous l'avoir fait comprendre professeur. Je suis une erreur. Une grossière erreur même. Je ne devrais pas exister en tant que tel. Et tout cela par votre simple et unique faute."

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, et cette fois aucun des deux ne coupa le contact.

"Tout cela car vous étiez persuadé que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor. Quoi que plus normal. Ma famille est à Gryffondor du côté de mon père bien sûr depuis quoi, 2-3 siècles. Les études des registres dans la bibliothèque vous l'ont confirmé. Les magnifiques étincelles qui sont sortit de ma baguette la première fois que je l'ai pris en main. Ollivander vous a sûrement prévenu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours après tout que la baguette jumelle de Voldemort trouve son propriétaire. En plus cela allait dans le sens de transfert de pouvoir entre nous. En plus je suis un lion ce qui est astrologiquement parlant une preuve irréfutable" termina-t-il avec force.

Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement. Il connaissait tout cela et était très content que son élève était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

"Tout cela explique la monté de puissance que tu subit depuis quelques mois." expliqua-t-il son sourire revenant.

Le regard glacial de son élève allait le refroidir tout comme la fin d'explication qui allait suivre.

"Le problème est que Neville aussi est lion. Et qu'il aurait eut probablement la même baguette de Voldemort s'il avait été à ma place. Il aurait lui aussi eut des étincelles rouges et or, couleur de la plume de Fumseck qui est dans la baguette" le ton de Harry montant au fur et à mesure. Il avait espéré que les motifs du choix de Dumbledore étaient plus convaincants mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Ah oui pour information, si vous aviez fait votre travail jusqu'au bout, vous auriez trouvé que les parents de Neville étaient également à Gryffondor. Et que surtout ma famille qui était des Gryffondor depuis 276 ans ont fait les beaux jours de la fière maison Serdaigle pour au moins autant de temps."

Cette dernière affirmation, surpris et le mot est faible tout le monde. Dumbledore en tête.

"Surprenant non ?" fut la dernière phrase de Harry.

Le jeune homme se leva ne tenant plus en place. Les paroles dures qu'il avait échangé l'avait mis sous pression. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas bon pour son équilibre intérieur précaire.

"Non je... je ne me suis pas trompé car tu es là justement"

"Justement non, car votre hypothèse de départ qui a motivé votre choix est faux. Je ne suis pas l'héritier de Gryffondor. Alors cela fait quoi d'avoir à nouveau tort. Vivement que les conséquences de vos actes se répercutent sur vous et tous les autres. Car une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il va y avoir des changements dans les prochains mois et années dans notre monde."

Il se leva à nouveau pour la seconde fois, jetant un coup d'oeil à ses deux amis avant de revenir vers Albus.

"Devant votre incapacité chronique à prendre les bonnes décisions et à assumer vos responsabilités qui vous incombent, je suis contraint et forcé d'intervenir." sa voix montrait qu'il n'était pas content de cet état de choses.

"Intervenir..., et que comptes-tu faire en premier?" Harry sourit de façon énigmatique, et le directeur pâlit, comprenant les intentions du jeune sorcier.

"S'attaquer à Fudge n'est pas une bonne solution. Il a beaucoup de défauts mais le remplacer maintenant nous enverrais à la ruine et ... "

"Ne pas le remplacer avant nous a mené à la ruine professeur." s'énerva Harry

"Quand il a nié le retour de Voldemort, vous n'avez rien fait. Quand il a manipulé à sa guise les lois vous n'avez rien dit. Quand Umbridge est arrivé vous êtes rester indifférent. Vous êtes partit sans rien dire, à croire que le titre de directeur de Poudlard ne vous intéressait plus. Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois vous n'aviez qu'à dire une seule chose pour facilement le virer lui et sa malade d'inquisitrice de l'école et ensuite facilement du ministère et vous le savez bien. La charte vous donnait ce pouvoir. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser?" la demande était simple, et pourtant Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi réellement répondre.

"L'utilisation de la charte n'est pas des plus aisée. Elle donne un pouvoir important comme tu le dis mais dans certaines conditions."

"Les conditions étaient respectées vous le savez bien" le coupa-t-il

Le directeur soupira sachant qu'il avait raison. Il avait été en mesure de neutraliser Fudge et surtout Dolores dès qu'ils avaient voulus intervenir à Poudlard. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour des raisons personnelles. A présent qu'il en parlait avec Harry, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être commis là aussi une autre erreur. Pourtant cette pensée fut balayée par une autre qui l'intriguait depuis longtemps.

"Comment as-tu pénétré dans la bibliothèque?" interrogea-t-il Harry relevant les yeux vers lui, son élève ayant une nouvelle fois reprit sa place en face de lui.

Loin d'être impressionné par cette question, il fixa aussi intensément son directeur et lui répondit.

"Je considère Poudlard comme ma maison. Il le sait. Il n'y rien d'autre à expliquer"

"Normalement il n'y a que le directeur qui peut y pénétrer et encore, l'existence de la bibliothèque n'a pas été connue de tous les directeurs. Alors comment ?" le ton du sorcier était plus dur lui aussi. Autant il se posait beaucoup de questions qui resteraient sans réponses, autant il voulait connaître celle-ci. Non pas en tant que Albus Dumbledore car il savait à présent que cela ne signifiait plus rien pour Harry mais en tant que directeur. Il savait que Harry respectait toujours la fonction mais plus l'homme.

Harry pour la première fois fut décontenancé devant la demande. Tout comme il l'était durant 5 ans face à l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Adam et encore moins lui dire la véritable raison. Comme un pied de nez à tout le monde, ce fut Tonks à la surprise de tous qui répondit.

"C'est peut-être lui le futur directeur après vous Albus"

Cette remarque aussi simple que bizarrement réaliste, figea tout le monde, avant de les faire sourire. Cette idée était intéressante. Même Dumbledore devait se l'avouer.

"Peut-être après tout. Car tel qu'il est partit, Harry va faire bouger les choses." concéda Rémus, vraiment amusé par l'idée, même s'il doutait beaucoup de cette possibilité.

"J'imagine que mes conseils de non attaque contre le ministre resteront vains" soupira alors Dumbledore qui jusqu'à présent espérait pouvoir raisonner le garçon.

"Exact. Le travail a commencé avec Dolores et se terminera avec Fudge. Au début en tout cas."

Dumbledore allait parler, quand une pensée réellement néfaste s'incrusta dans son esprit. Pensée accompagnée d'un souvenir, et d'une chanson.

"Tu... n'y es pour rien dans la mort de Dolores n'est ce pas?" demanda-t-il redoutant la réponse.

"Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je ne l'ai pas poussé." Tenta-t-il de le rassurer mais sans réellement l'envie.

Il y eut un ouf de soulagement mais pas pour longtemps.

"Mais je l'ai pour ainsi dire encouragé à sauter" révéla-t-il un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres à cette pensée funeste.

Rémus tout comme Tonks furent choqués par cette révélation. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il avait une responsabilité dans la mort de la femme, mais essayait de ne pas y penser. Dumbledore tout comme eux était sous le choc. Néanmoins, il semblait moins surpris. A croire qu'il comprenait et acceptait les agissements de Harry.

"Cela vous choque, dommage car ce qui est fait est fait. Et au fond de moi je ne le regrette pas. A chaque faute il y a une conséquence. Je le sais très bien car j'ai moi aussi payé le prix. Maintenant c'est aux autres de payer. Et croyez-moi, il risque d'en avoir encore beaucoup »

Durant des mois, les faits entourants la nuit de son dernier anniversaire restaient des plus obscurs. Il essayait à maintes reprises de se souvenir mais impossible. Le plus frustrant était qu'il se souvenait des faits entourant la mort de Dolores, sans les connaître réellement. Ils lui étaient en partie inaccessibles. Depuis sa rencontre avec le fléau quelques semaines auparavant, les choses évoluaient à tous les niveaux. Comme un puzzle, les éléments se regroupaient et il comprenait. Cette nuit, là il était devenu le fléau pour la toute première fois. Le pouvoir s'était révélé et le changement comme il l'avait si bien nommé à Dumbledore avait commencé.

"Mes pires craintes deviennent alors réalité Harry" avoua d'une voix tranchante Dumbledore "J'ose espérer que ce genre de chose ne reproduise pas dans le futur. Car ce n'est pas toi. Agir sous le coup de la colère est une chose mais agir de la sorte n'est pas concevable pour des être comme nous qui nous battons pour un idéal et ..."

"Car à présent nous avons le même idéal, c'est nouveau !" se moqua le survivant faisant sourciller le directeur.

"Ne me dites pas que vous pensez que je vais me battre contre Tom pour vous ou mieux pour ces imbéciles qui ridiculisent tous les jours le terme de sorcier par leurs actes et pensés"

Le ton fit presque froid dans le dos au directeur, alors que Harry commençait à rire devant sa tête justement.

"Non je ne suis pas possédé comme cela a été le cas par votre faute je vous le rappelle. Mes nouvelles prérogatives sont pourtant claires. Pour l'instant, il y Tom, Fudge, Vous et Moi. Vous n'êtes pas avec moi et je ne suis plus avec vous. Nous serons peut-être ensemble au combat, mais c'est tout"

Ces aveux fut reçus comme une douche froide pour le directeur.

"voila donc à quoi il souhaitait arriver aujourd'hui" pensa-t-il

"Je ne veux pas te laisser livré à toi-même Harry et cela même si je te sens de plus en plus apte à te débrouiller tout seul. La façon dont tu déstabilises tout le monde me le confirme. Mais tu es bien trop important et...."

"Décidément vous êtes soit bouché soit totalement sénile" cria-t-il abandonnant le peu de politesse qu'il possédait en lui.

"Je ne suis pas votre chose ou votre arme. Il est réellement temps que vous le compreniez Albus. On m'a accusé de jouer les héros, et chose bizarre je l'ai fait bien selon moi. Alors bonne nouvelle, je ne joue plus. Heureusement que je n'ai pas entendu moins longtemps avant de le faire, sinon je crains que Mme Weasley aurait déploré la mort de sa fille" rappela-t-il lugubrement les souvenirs de sa seconde année revenant à l'esprit.

Les paroles de Harry eurent un effet incroyable sur le directeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la situation atteindrait un tel niveau entre eux. Le pire, c'est que les arguments du jeune homme faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit et commençaient même à le faire douter de ses anciennes décisions. Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Il en était certain. Néanmoins, le doute était comme le mal insidieux, il se répandit dans l'esprit du sorcier. Ne pouvant plus supporter cet état de fait, il se décida à poser la question qui le dérangeait depuis fort longtemps, et sur quoi reposait toute sa logique. Pour lui, seul un héritier de Gryffondor pouvait vaincre un héritier de Serpentard. Cette idée que certains pouvaient nommer de façon naïve, était bien plus sérieuse que l'on pouvait le supposer.

"Harry réponds à une question s'il te plaît veux-tu?"

Il allait presque l'envoyer promener, quand le ton sérieux du sorcier lui fit comprendre que c'était important. Et pour tout le monde.

"Je pense qu'en souvenir du temps ou j'étais encore naïf et innocent, je le peux" répondit-il lui aussi très sérieux tout d'un coup

"Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor ?"

Les trois autres sorciers eurent des réactions aussi différentes les unes des autres. Tonks avait la bouche ouverte tant la surprise était trop grande. Elle avait la même expression alors qu'elle observait Harry. Rémus lui était moins marqué par cette affirmation. Cette possibilité était mainte fois venue à l'esprit du maraudeur au sujet de Harry et de James avant lui.

Harry lui jubilait même s'il ne le montrait pas.

"Il a donc osé demander cela" se réjouit-il « Et surtout malgré ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure »

Il sourit devant la réaction de Tonks, lui refermant sa bouche ce qui rendit vie à son amie, qui baissa les yeux réalisant sa façon de réagir. D'une autre personne, il ne l'aurait pas supporter mais pas d'elle.

"Gryffondor a eut deux fils. Le second est mort avant sa sortie de Poudlard assassiné par des enfants de Salazar. Le premier quant à lui à fait grandir sa famille même si rapidement le nom de son père à disparu, au profit de la sécurité. Mais cela n'est pas la question" compléta-t-il la réponse, son regard fixe sur Dumbledore désirant plus que tout observer sa réaction.

"Je suis contrains de vous dire que je ne le suis pas. Gryffondor ne peut pas être mon nom"

La réaction de Dumbledore face à cette affirmation ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage et ses yeux changèrent en l'espace des quelques secondes suivantes. Il paraissait avoir pris plusieurs années dans ce laps de temps et pourtant court. Le poids des années se fit ressentir et Rémus et Tonks qui le connaissait pourtant depuis des années et de façon plus conviviale hors du contexte professeur/élève furent réellement surpris de le voir ainsi. Devant eux, ce n'était plus le pourfendeur de mage noir comme l'avait nommé Harry plus tôt, mais un sorcier de plus en plus proche de la fin même s'ils pensaient tout de même qu'il gardait encore des ressources. Le directeur comprenant certainement ce qu'il se passait, se reprit, et aussitôt, l'image surréaliste disparue pour un Dumbledore plus serein.

"Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis assez décontenanc" avoua-t-il à Harry comme première réponse.

"C'est tout ? Je vous apprend que votre raisonnement est totalement faux et vous le prenez presque avec le sourire" s'emporta le garçon, qui ne supportait pas du tout ce genre de comportement.

"Ne dites pas que vous faites partit des personnes qui garde leur logique même si on vous prouve par A égale B qu'il se trompe sur toute la ligne. Etes-vous ce genre de personne professeur?" demanda-t-il un sourire naissant sur le visage. Il voulait le faire réagir et comptait bien y parvenir.

"Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas comme cela Harry. Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi obtus"

"Fort bien, mais j'ai néanmoins raison. Vous pouvez inventer n'importe quelle théorie les plus folles, comme c'est votre spécialité, mais vous ne pourrez pas me contredire" Harry en ce moment précis était des plus confiant. Il connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants. D'ailleurs seul lui les connaissaient. Il craignait néanmoins que Dumbledore soit un adversaire coriace mais il n'en fut rien. Ses arguments étaient imparables.

"Harry quoi que tu en dises, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Il est certes possible que j'ai mis en danger tes parents mais je n'ai pas choisit c'est certain et ma gr..."

"Décidément, en fin de compte vous diminuez de plus en plus dans mon estime professeur. Faire des erreur est humain et les nier de la sorte est aussi humain" commença-t-il "Mais l'un des pires côtés de la nature humaine" termina-t-il du dégoût dans la voix.

Rémus et Tonks furent cette fois plus ou moins outrés par les propos de Harry. Dumbledore restait de marbre devant l'insulte non dissimulé de Harry.

« Je ne nie rien Harry. Certes tes arguments sont corrects et très bien exposés mais ... »

« Votre sénilité ou votre obscurantisme prennent une ampleur des plus dramatique. Mais c'est votre choix et vous en êtes libre. » la politesse de ces paroles étaient très éloignés du reste de la conversation.

« Néanmoins, je suis certain que vous comprendrez que je suis en désaccord avec vous. Et que vous comprendrez également que je peux prendre mes dispositions avec vos décisions. » il prit une inspiration sachant que la suite causerait des remous.

«Vous me contraignez à me refermer sur mes intentions pourtant allant dans votre sens. Devant tellement d'arrogance de votre part, je garde mes informations pour moi. Mais sachez très bien que je vous tiendrais responsable de toutes tragédies évitables par mes connaissances à cause de vos agissements en ce jour. Prenez-en note car cela se produira. » il se releva de toute sa stature, et devant Dumbledore se montra puissant tel qu'il était déjà mais sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il allait le devenir d'ici très peu de temps.

« Je vous donne rendez vous quand vous serez apte à écouter et surtout quand vous serez prêt à accepter vos erreurs réellement. Toutes vos erreurs » rajouta-t-il accentuant ses derniers mots.

Puis sans jeter un nouveau regard au directeur, il quitta la salle sous les yeux de Rémus et de Tonks qui l'effet de surprise passé, désiraient avoir un complément d'explication tout comme Albus d'ailleurs. A la différence de Albus, ils auraient en effet quelques explications.


	41. Le retour de Cornedrue

Réponses aux reviews :

S-Jennifer-S : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Miss-nymphadora : Nous verrons bien si par la suite attaque ou non.

Onarluca : Je peux t'assurer que les surprises ne vont pas s'arrêter avant longtemps. J'en ai encore plein en réserve.

Wynzar : Merci pour les encouragement, voila la suite.

Gh()st : Désolé pour la mise en page, je te promets d'y faire attention. C'est vrai que Dumbledore ne comprend pas son erreur, surtout que comme tu le dit; Harry devient de plus en plus fort. Néanmoins, lui aussi par le comportement du garçon commencera par en douter. Pour le savon contre Servilus, tu le verras tout de suite, en partie en tout cas. Si Harry se lache totalement à Poudlard, rien y compris Dumbledore ne pourra pas le contrôler. Il y a plusieurs raisons qui ont fait se rapprocher Harry de Neville. Ils ont la prophétie en commun, une certaine vie sans l'amour de leurs parents et surtout ce qui est pour moi important, ils sont tout de même amis depuis des années et pourtant on ne savait pas s'ils étaient plus proche que cela. Neville l'héritier de Gryffondor peut-être. Une prophétie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise. C'est son interprétation qui est bonne ou fausse. Selon les termes, il y avait autant de chance que ce soit Harry que Neville. Dans ma logique ce n'était pas le cas, et je m'expliquerai par la suite. Si on y réfléchit et si l'inverse se serait passé, Neville aurait perdu ses parents tués par Voldemort et aurait tué Voldemort. On peut penser malgré tout que la mésaventure des Longdubat serait reportée sur les Potter qui auraient été conduit à St Mangouste. De ce fait, Neville aurait toujours été éduqué par sa grand-mère, qui on peut néanmoins supposer serait bien plus affectueuses envies lui qu'elle ne l'est en vérité. Harry lui serait élevé par Sirius qui ne serait jamais allé à Azkaban. En fait, tout serait inversé à la différence que Harry et Neville auraient reçu l'amour qu'ils étaient en droit de recevoir. En un sens cette possibilité fait froid dans le dos quand on connaît le désert affectif des deux garçons. Je m'arrête, mais tu as une nouvelle idée du genre de délire qui sort de la tête. Pour information, je l'ai déjà dit, Katie et Dora ont un rôle à jouer, et sont importantes. Autre chose, si tu veux une fic sur le couple Harry/Katie, va voir la première fic que j'ai écrite. Heureusement que le bureau est insonorisé, néanmoins, tous seront rapidement que la tension entre les deux sorciers est assez forte.

Archidruide : Désolé pour les deux semaines, mais je suis certain que tu ne seras pas déçu du résultat.

Philippe Gryffondor : C'est vrai que Halloween le prouve tout comme le rapprochement dans les derniers chapitres. Mais pour le savoir réellement, il va falloir attendre.

Celine.s : Il y aura des explications de plus en plus même au fil des chapitres.

Le dragon Noir : Pas d'inquiétude, le personnage de Adam se révélera de plus en plus, au fil des prochains chapitres, tout comme son influence sur Harry. C'est vrai que la relation Albus/Harry sont similaire dans nos fics. Néanmoins, dans la mienne, les choses peuvent s'arranger entre eux. Albus a fait une erreur de jugement, alors que dans la tienne, il a librement choisi Harry et non Neville. Et cela fait une très grosse différence. Je peux me tromper, mais cela rend la possibilité d'arrangement entre eux impossible. En vérité nos deux Albus sont différents et cela explique que les choses évolueront différemment. Je n'ai pas tout révélé tout comme toi, et je suis certain et d'ailleurs très content car nos histoires seront d'autant plus différentes que les prochaines révélations feront beaucoup de bruit.

Chimene : Merci pour les deux reviews, et content d'accueillir une personne de plus ici. Pour la confrontation entre Harry et Albus, j'ai expliqué d'une nouvelle façon la raison qui a conduit Harry à agir de la sorte, la prophétie et surtout les actes de Dumbledore. Je sais que c'est assez différent comme raisonnement, mais il fonctionne. Pour un éventuel couple Harry/Tonks, il faudra attendre avant de le savoir, car tout n'est pas si simple. Pour indication, je poste mes chapitres tous les semaines ou les deux semaines, cela varie parfois, même si j'essaie de les poster le plus fréquemment.

Steph46: Un peu de patience, les prochaines révélations viendront rapidement.

Darkmore: Merci beaucoup, content que tu es aimé la conversation entre Albus et Harry. Elle ne sera pas la dernière, comme tu le verras dans le chapitre.

Merci à l'ensemble des reviewers et lecteurs anonymes.

Merci également à Obal pour son aide.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre qui porte un nom très évocateur que vous avez sûrement déjà remarqué. Non je ne suis pas fou, quoique, à vous de voir.

Si vous avez des avis, suggestions, questions ou autres à demander vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Passez un bon week-end et vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

By By

Chapitre 41 : Le retour de Cornedrue

En ce second jour à Grimmauld Place, Harry se réveilla une sensation toute particulière au fond de lui. Les dernières heures avaient été riches en émotions pour lui et son entourage, bien plus qu'il en laissait supposer. La confrontation avec Dumbledore l'avait laissé légèrement frustré, sentiment augmenté par sa nouvelle certitude à propos de sa découverte sur le directeur.

En plus de cela, sa nuit avait été pratiquement ininterrompue à cause de discussions sérieuses avec les autres colocataires de son esprit si tourmenté. Il en était ressortit une drôle de chose qui à la fois l'amusait compte tenu des perspectives et l'effrayait en même temps à cause de ces même perspectives.

Enfin c'était déjà en route et il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il se leva donc, et à près s'être habillé, laissa les trois animaux, sa chouette étant arrivée dans la nuit continuait à dormir dans sa chambre. Il avait été gêné par Buck, indirectement, mais hormis cela tout allait bien. L'odeur d'un hippogriffe au réveil n'est pas des plus agréable.

Ce fut d'ailleurs une autre odeur, qui l'accueillit juste avant de rentrer dans la cuisine.

« Mme Weasley encore dans ses œuvres » pensa-t-il en souriant, alors qu'il passait la porte, les conversations stoppant à son entré. A croire qu'ils parlaient de lui juste avant, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bonjour Har... » Commença Moly avant d'être coupé.

"Salut Harry !" claironna Tonks en le voyant arriver. Comme toujours, de très bonne humeur le matin.

"Alors tu n'as rien encore cassé aujourd'hui" affirma-t-il, ne voyant aucun débris sur le sol.

"Ah Ah Ah. Ce n'est très pas gentil de se moquer"

"Je te taquine, tu le sais très Tonks" répondit-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Une chose la dérangeait dans le ton de sa voix. De plus, Harry depuis le début des vacances et de son séjour chez ses parents, l'appelait quasiment toujours Dora. Elle scruta le jeune homme d'une façon sûrement trop insistante, car Moly le remarqua. Et à son expression elle ne semblait pas très contente de cela.

L'arrivé tonitruante des jumeaux radoucie l'atmosphère. En voyant Harry tranquillement installé, ils sourirent d'autant plus.

"Harry ! Enfin notre bienfaiteur est de retour parmi nous !"

"Nous sommes tellement désolé que tu n'ais pas assisté à notre inauguration officielle l'été dernier" le coupa son frère faisant grogner légèrement sa mère.

Les deux frères l'entendant sourirent de toutes leurs dents à leur mère puis se retournèrent à nouveau vers Harry.

"Nous avons beaucoup de nouvelles inventions que nous voudrions te montrer" fit Fred à voix basse et en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

"Chut, il ne faut pas en parler n'importe où" continua sur la même lignée son frère "Les murs ont des ...."

"Oreilles" compléta Tonks voyant que George ne trouvait pas le mot

"Exact" répondirent-ils en cœur désignant d'un faible signe de tête leur mère qui, de toute évidence devait les surveiller du coin de l'œil comme toujours.

Une porte d'entrée qui se referme fit réagir Mme Weasley qui sortit précipitamment de la cuisine afin d'accueillir les nouveaux venus. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kingsley suivit de Hermione et de Neville à la surprise de tous entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Tonks voyant son ami se leva et le salua.

"Alors tout se passe au mieux ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Harry qui avait suivit Tonks.

"Si tu me dis que l'idiot du village de Stewart mange les pissenlits par la racine bien sur, sinon cela n'a pas d'intérêt, nous serions très heureux" une voix plus froide ayant remplacé celle chaleureuse qu'il utilisait jusqu'alors.

Il allait répondre, quand un cri de surprise se fit entendre. Visiblement la venue des deux Gryffondors était soit restée secrète soit inespérée pour la plus jeune des Weasleys.

"Enfin un peu de compagnie" expliqua-t-elle devant la surprise de Hermione

"Pas facile d'être entouré de garçons"

"Surtout avec un idiot de frère borné" compléta-t-elle faisant rire les jumeaux qui se tenaient à côtés.

"Un jour il deviendra grand c'est son rêve" se moqua Fred

George allait continuer quand un ordre de sa mère le fit taire.

"Cessez tous les deux, et mangez" le ton implacable de Moly les fit capituler et il reprirent place à la table sans un mot mais avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Neville qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors salua ses amis et vint s'asseoir près de Harry.

"Merci pour ton cadeau Harry"

"Ce n'est rien Neville. Je suis certain que tu en feras un très bon usage"

Il avait offert à son ami, un étui à baguette tanné que l'on mettait sur l'avant-bras. Avec un peu d'entraînement, un léger geste de la main suffisait pour faire sortir la baguette. Ce genre d'article n'était pas courant et pas à la porté de tous les sorciers. Il l'avait acheté par l'intermédiaire de Tonks qui en tant qu'auror connaissait parfaitement le lieu où trouver ce genre d'article. Ce genre d'étui n'était pas utilisé par beaucoup d'auror bizarrement. La majorité restait avec les stéréotypes d'un autre âge. Harry trouvait le concept de l'étui très astucieux, et regrettait que les sorciers restent aussi belliqueux face au changement. Néanmoins grâce à Tonks et à plusieurs jeunes aurors qui ne restaient pas attachés au passé, les choses allaient changer.

"Avec tu feras un vrai carnage sur tes adversaires" compléta alors Tonks, attirant les regards vers elle quittant pour une seconde les sorciers qui venaient d'apparaître. Severus Rogue accompagné de Rémus dans son sillage.

Le professeur de potion arborait le même sourire sinistre que le reste du temps. Sourire qui ne s'arrangea pas en observant de ses deux élèves tant détesté ensemble. Neville et Harry. D'ailleurs, la réaction de Harry en voyant son professeur entrer prouvait que ce sentiment était totalement réciproque. Les autres sorciers connaissaient ce sentiment, mais était très loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait se passer sous leurs yeux quelques instants plus tard.

Alors que les discussions recommençaient là où elles avaient été stoppées, Harry se leva et parla à son professeur.

"Alors Servilus quel mauvais vent t'amène par ici?"

Le regard de haine de Rogue aurait fait fuir n'importe qui dans la salle.

"Potter je vous ai pourtant dit de ne plus....."

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'un Potter va écouter un graisseux comme toi. Fais le bon toutou comme tu sais si bien le faire car ce n'est pas tes grands airs qui te sauveront. Ils ne t'ont pas sauvé à l'époque ils ne vont pas te sauver maintenant"

Rogue tremblait de rage. Il allait répliquer quand une chose, non en fait un détail attira son attention.

Harry passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour ce recoiffer chose impossible bien sûr avant de lever rapidement sa baguette vers lui.

"En souvenir du bon vieux temps." il prit une bouffé d'inspiration et cria "SERVILUS...."

"POTTER" répliqua Rogue excédé. Il compris que trop tard ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"DETRITUS" termina le garçon.

Un rayon violet qu'uniquement deux personnes dans la pièce avaient déjà vu quitta la baguette de Harry, en direction de Rogue. Il leva sa baguette pour se protéger mais ce fut trop tard car le sort le frappait déjà. Puis ce fut le trou noir pour le professeur.

Tous furent abasourdis du résultat. A la place du professeur de potion se trouvait une sorte de mixture infâme de couleur indéterminée entre le vert foncé et le marron. Même si personne ne semblait savoir ce que cela représentait réellement de prime abord, cela devint évident à l'odeur.

"Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça?" se plaignit Fred qui se trouvait près de la flaque boueuse.

"Qui a lancé une bombabouse sans nous le dire?" s'insurgea son jumeau comme vexé.

"Ce n'est rien" les rassura Harry "C'est juste Servilus qui s'est lâché" expliqua-t-il en partant dans un fou rire communicatif.

Des regards allant de l'outrage à la béatitude se lisaient sur les visages, si bien qu'aucun bruit ne troubla cet instant magique. Sauf...

"Pourquoi vous ne dites rien?" demanda d'une façon bête Ron en entrant dans la pièce. Harry soupira en l'entendant avant de repartir dans un fou rire en entendant son ami continuer.

"Oh mais dans quoi j'ai marché ?"

Cette fois, Harry ne fut pas le seul à rire, alors que Molly se précipitait sur son fils, le visage en furie après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Ne reste pas là Ron. Et fait attention où tu mes les pieds" lui conseilla-t-elle. Puis se retournant vers Harry elle lui ordonna.

"Harry je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, mais rends sa forme au professeur Rogue" exigea-t-elle en colère pour la première fois envers lui.

Le garçon la regarda, lui sourit largement avant de lui répondre.

"Je pourrais vous dire tout simplement que vous n'êtes pas ma mère, mais la façon dont je vous le dirais pourrait apparaître comme désobligeant. Donc je ne le ferai pas même si c'est le cas. Et la réponse est non"

Les Weasleys présents furent soufflés par les paroles de Harry. Les plus surpris étant les jumeaux ne connaissant le côté plus incisif du garçon. Alors que dire de leur mère.

"Rogue... mais il est où?" demanda Ron en regardant tout autour de lui.

"Tu avais les pieds dedans" le taquina Harry, ce qui lui vaut le regard noir de Molly et légèrement idiot de Ron qui ne comprenait rien. Il soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers Hermione.

"Explique lui car il va m'énerver"

Alors que Hermione levait les yeux au plafond, elle fut rejointe par Ron qui la salua la voyant pour la première fois depuis Poudlard.

Pendant que Molly essayait de rendre sa forme à Rogue ayant compris que Harry n'allait pas le faire, Hermione expliqua à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé avant son arrivé.

"Il brûle le tableau, il transforme Rogue en une sorte de boue"

"Une boue très odorante cher frère" compléta Fred

"Et assez repoussante ce qui ne le change pas beaucoup d'avant" intervint ensuite George.

"Ne vous échinez pas dessus Mme Weasley"

Elle se retourna vers Harry alors qu'elle n'arrive à rien.

"Il a fallut près de 3 heures la dernière fois à Dumbledore pour y parvenir. Ce n'est pas que je mets en doute vos capacités mais enfin vous comprenez. Demandez à Lunard qui était présent la dernière fois. C'est fou ce que nous avions rigolés ce jour-là" Elle fit des gros yeux à Rémus qui ne s'intéressa pas à la femme trop occupé à fixer Harry. Il fixait le garçon autant car il avait comprit depuis quelques minutes que cela n'était pas vraiment Harry.

"Tu as encore mis du temps à comprendre mon cher Lunard" se moqua-t-il "Je fais pourtant de sérieux efforts non ?" désignant de la tête la chose appelé alors Rogue.

"Les ordures aux ordures"

"Exactement. Et en ce jour spécial pour moi, j'ai voulu rappeler à tous notre passé glorieux de pourfendeur de Serpentard et de gros gras."

"Gros gras?"

"La contraction rapide de gros nez cheveux gras" expliqua-t-il simplement.

Rémus soupira imaginant les ravages que pouvait faire James. Le fait de parler à son ami mort depuis 15 ans ne semblait pas le déranger. Côtoyer Harry le faisait penser d'une nouvelle façon. Le champ des possibilités s'étant accru d'une façon incroyable.

"Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ici?" demanda une voix stricte que tout le monde connaissait.

"C'est une excellente question Minerva. C'est un véritable foutoir ici. On se croirait presque revenu à la maison" l'interpellé regarda Harry avec des grands yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de lui.

Tous les regards allaient du professeur à Harry. Les jumeaux étaient presque en admiration devant leur ancien camarade.

"D'abord Rogue et maintenant elle. C'est magnifique" avoua ému l'un d'eux avant de recevoir un coup de coude de sa mère pas d'accord avec lui.

Minerva ne comprenait pas de quoi il en retournait. Rogue manquait et pourtant il venait d'arriver avant elle.

"Où est Severus?"

Les éclats de rire de Harry et les nombreux sourires ne l'aidèrent pas à comprendre. Ce fut Molly toujours en colère qui lui désigna l'état dans lequel se trouvait son collègue.

Elle resta pensive quelques secondes avant de foudroyer Rémus du regard. Le Maraudeur soupira sachant très bien qu'il était le coupable désigné étant le seul à connaître les précédents faits.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait, mais redonnez-lui sa véritable forme" exigea-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

"Il ne le peut pas" dit une voix amusé qui la fit se retourner. "Et de tout manière, il ne le veut pas" continua la voix.

"Harry n'intervenez pas car..."

"Pourtant Minerva, je vais le faire, il n'est pas de coutume chez moi de laisser accuser à ma place un innocent. Sauf si c'est un Serpentard bien sûr" un clin d'œil en direction des jumeaux accompagnant ses paroles.

"Or, comme lors de la première fois où ce magnifique et ingénieux sort a été utilisé, c'est moi et moi seul qu'il ai justement utilisé" expliqua-t-il gaiement. "Je veux aussi préciser, que même si mon brave Lunard le connaît, il est totalement incapable de l'utiliser. Sans vouloir te vexer mon cher" rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami qui lui fit un signe de tête d'acceptation.

Minerva resta stupéfaite devant lui ne sachant pas comment réagir.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore dans la pièce, donna un soupir de soulagement à de nombreuses personnes qui en perdait leur latin. Ironique pour des britanniques.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qui provoque autant de remous chez vous?" demanda le vieux professeur en souriant.

Son regard croisa celui de son adjointe à Poudlard, et elle désigna d'un côté Harry qui semblait avoir perdu sa jovialité et la nouvelle forme de Rogue.

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant tout de suite le sortilège et en se doutant qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de potion. Comme le Minerva avant lui, il se tourna vers Rémus, et fut interrompu avant même qu'il énonce le moindre mot.

"Décidément Lunard, ils t'en veulent tous. J'ai pourtant été clair tout à l'heure. Et si le grand Albus Dumbledore ne peut pas le comprendre de lui-même, c'est que soit il est vraiment sénile ou soit aussi bête que ..." il laissa sa phrase en suspend "Je vous laissa deviné" termina-t-il, attendant que toute l'attention soit sur lui.

"Harry comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ..." protesta Mme Weasley outrée

"Hiin il y a erreur sur la personne. Le gentil Harry ne l'aurait pas fait quoique au fond de lui peut-être" la coupa-t-elle aussitôt. "Moi en tout cas, je le fais et j'en suis fier. Un Potter reste un Potter et cela au travers les siècles. Nous ne nous sommes jamais prosterné devant quiconque et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela commencera. Et encore moins avec Harry" termina-t-il, ses yeux noisettes rencontrant ceux bleu du directeur.

Celui-ci ne montra pas son étonnement qui le saisit alors. Les yeux du directeur se levèrent à la recherche d'une célèbre cicatrice qui ne figurait plus sur le front du garçon. Il nota également qu'il tenait sa baguette de la main droite, chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis des mois. Plusieurs possibilités naquirent alors dans son esprit. Soit Harry jouait très bien la comédie dans le rôle de son père, soit son père intervenait au travers lui. Ces deux idées étaient les plus envisageables, même si elles étaient réellement tirées par les cheveux. Harry ne savait pas garder ses émotions intactes en tout cas avant. Et il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'occultisme, nécessaire pour faire parler les morts. A son étonnement et à celui de tous les sorciers présents, la réponse se fit d'elle-même.

"Le grand Albus donne sa langue au chat à ce que je devine" déclara-t-il gaiement. "C'est amusant de voir à quel point c'est frustrant d'être dans l'ignorance. La mort m'a appris cela"

"Il semble que tu gardes toujours le même objectif envers moi Harry. Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te comporter envers tes amis de la sorte et..."

"Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique ami ici" cria-t-il, son regard croisant celui de Dumbledore "Mon ami Lunard est le seul qu'il me reste. Techniquement, il m'en reste un deuxième, mais il ne compte pas, car il sera mort dès que nous aurons mis la main dessus. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois avoir avec lui une petite explication"

Lunard fut surpris en remarquant que Harry ou James le fixait. La question qu'il suivit fut tout aussi surprenante.

« Pourquoi as-tu attendu plus de 10 ans avant de retrouver Harry après notre mort. Surtout, que s'est plus l'évasion de Sirius qui t'a ressortit de l'ombre. Il avait besoin de toi et tu n'était pas là » critiqua-t-il plus violemment.

Rémus le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre réellement. Il s'était longtemps posé la question au fil des années.

« Donne-moi juste une bonne raison » continua-t-il en lançant un léger regard vers le directeur et en souriant de façon amusé.

Rémus compris tout de suite ce qu'il attendait. James était une tête brûlée et aimait les confrontations. Même s'il savait que la personne devant lui n'était pas totalement James, il le comprenait.

Il souffla, sachant que la suite allait sûrement causer des remous.

« Il m'a interdit de voir Harry après votre mort. Mon statut si particulier l'a aidé dans sa demande qui devenait justifiable. A présent je pense réellement que ce n'était pas la véritable raison et j'ai presque honte d'avoir pas eu le courage de lui tenir tête et d'imposer mes décisions et envies » expliqua-t-il, se retournant vers Dumbledore.

« Toujours et encore le vieux fou sénile. » ajouta Harry « Vous vous enfoncez encore plus dans vos erreurs »

Un brouhaha de gens outrés empli la salle où tout le monde se trouvait mais Harry n'en avait que faire.

« Vous allez vous taire oui. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu autant de jérémiade, c'était chez les Serpentards la fois où on a transformé la moitié d'entre en veracrasse » commença-t-il à rire.

Tous se turent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Albus Dumbledore restait perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit lui permettant d'avoir ou non la confirmation de ce qu'il se passait. Il se retourna vers Kingsley qui tout comme les autres restait incompréhensif.

« Peux tu aller me chercher la boite ? » demanda-t-il, faisant tiquer ses voisins qui ignoraient l'existence de la boite.

L'auror, lui fit un signe de la tête, et sortit de la pièce.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » demanda Moly à l'adresse de Dumbledore qui lui répondit d'un sourire amusé.

« La réponse arrivera vite alors patience » puis se tournant vers Harry « Les interrogations trouvent toujours des réponses »

« Encore faut-il pouvoir les comprendre. Et connaissant les sorciers présents, peut le pourront » trancha-t-il refroidissant d'un coup l'atmosphère qui remontait avec les certitudes du directeur.

Le retour de Kingsley fit sursauter tout le monde en refermant la porte derrière lui, une étrange petite boite dans les mains. Elle était d'aspect modeste, et passe partout. Tous les regards étaient portés sur elle, alors que pratiquement tout le monde en ignorait l'utilité.

« C'est un détecteur de magie » expliqua Dumbledore en la prenant en main délicatement.

« Elle détecte et retient les derniers sorts utilisés dans sa zone de couverture » continua Harry qui connaissait la boite. « Je crois Albus que la réponse tant attendu risque de vous rendre encore plus perplexe. Mais faites donc et étonnez-nous tous» l'encouragea-t-il

« C'est exactement ce que je vais faire » rétorqua le directeur de Poudlard en manipulant la boite et en l'ouvrant.

Elle semblait ne rien contenir ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le sorcier porta sa baguette au milieu de la boite d'où une sorte d'extrémité en sortait et dit plusieurs mots que personne ne perçu. Il leva alors la boite à la vue de tous, et au bout de quelques secondes, une petite fumée sortit et prit rapidement une forme que plusieurs sorciers identifièrent.

« La boite identifie le sorcier qui a lançé le sort et restitue son identité sous une forme ou une autre. » expliqua-t-il alors la forme terminait de se matérialiser.

Il y eut des hoquets de stupeur lorsque la forme d'un cerf se dessina entièrement. Fier tel qu'il l'avait toujours été de son vivant.

Dumbledore lui-même semblait troublé. Il avait beau contenir un masque implacable comme tous les jours, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Cornedrue » s'exclama Hermione doucement, qui fit se retourner vers elle les autres sorciers.

« Exact Hermione. Cornedrue est de retour pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire pour ses ennemis. Hein Servilus ?» ria-t-il à l'intention de Rogue même s'il savait que le sorcier ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Je crois que cette journée, mon anniversaire, si vous l'ignorez sera amusante comme vous avez pu le constater. Son regard se reportant une nouvelle fois sur la forme par terre.

« C'est impossible Albus. Il doit avoir une autre explication. La boite doit être erronée. » S'emporta Minerva

« Impossible. Les formes sont non seulement unique, mais celle-ci correspond à James, tout comme celle qu'une même boite me l'avait montré alors qu'il était élève à Poudlard » se remémora-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est James » conclu-t-il provoquant la surprise chez ses anciens élèves.

« C'est... c'est »

« Magique professeur. Non c'est juste une des conséquences désastreuses du grand Albus Dumbledore dans ses œuvres. Et autant vous dires que ce n'est pas la plus mauvaise des conséquences. En tout cas c'est la plus drôle » dit-il vraiment amusé. « Mais cela ne va pas durer » termina-t-il

« Qu'entends-tu par-là ? » demanda Dumbledore

« Plus les jours passent et plus nous nous déplaçons vers le moment tant souhaité. Et je peux vous annoncer tout de suite que nous allons vraiment rire, oh oui. Mais pas tous croyez-moi »

Ces dernières paroles plus d'avertissement en troubla beaucoup.

« Au fait Albus, combien de temps penses-tu mettre avant que notre si amusant Servilus retrouve une forme encore moins charmante que celle de maintenant. » la pointe d'ironie fit sourire les jumeaux tout comme Neville.

« Tu as mis 3 heures la dernière fois et tu étais aidé de ce bon vieux Filius qui si je me souviens bien était des plus qu'amusé. Il a faillit tomber de son siège quand il a vu le résultat. »

Cette déclaration fit rire les jumeaux qui essayaient depuis de longues minutes de se contenir. Le regard appuyé de leur mère ne faisant rien, ils furent rejoints par leur sœur et par Neville. Hermione se contenait gardait comme toujours son air sérieux. Ron lui était trop surpris pour réagir.

« C'est vrai qu'à l'époque il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais même si le sort est toujours aussi complexe, j'y arriverai » lui répondit-il optimiste, reconnaissant alors pour la première fois ce qu'il ressortait toujours de James.

«A ta place je ne serai pas si optimiste » le prévint Harry « Car même en laissant ton côté sénile de côté, tu as perdu en puissance et surtout oublié plus de chose que Ron n'en connaîtra jamais. »

« Eh !» s'insurgea le Weasley avant de se faire remettre à sa place par Harry

« Quoi t'es pas content ? Et arrêtes de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit. Si tu n'avais pas permis à Harry à rentrer à Gryffondor, je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais là. » L'arrêta-t-il

Ron trop stupéfait par la réponse, ferma sa bouche, outré.

«Au fait, je dois aussi te prévenir, que la puissance à ma disposition est celle de Harry. Et à moins d'être aveugle, elle est bien plus grande que celle d'un sixième année normal. Bientôt il sera plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été »

Il soutint alors le regard de Dumbledore avant de détourner les yeux et de sourire à pleine dent en rencontrant le regard de Neville, qui le fixait lui aussi perplexe.

Ne se souciant plus des autres et de Dumbledore qui tentait à présent de rendre sa forme à Rogue, il commença à parler avec son ami.

« Tu sais, j'ai connu Franck et Alice très tôt. Nous habitions tous les trois à Godric Hollow. Nous étions presque tout le temps ensemble. » Un sourire joyeux sur le visage « Malheureusement, ton grand-père qui n'était pas de Godric Hollow, a convaincu sa femme de s'installer ailleurs. Et ils sont partit comme cela. Je n'ai revu Franck qu'à Poudlard quelques années plus tard. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons jamais retrouvé notre entente d'avant, sinon il aurait été un maraudeur avec nous. Nous aurions été plus qu'intenable » soupira-t-il à cette pensée.

Neville l'écoutait mais ne comprenait pas tout.

« Comment ce pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de James Potter, le père de Harry ? » pensa-t-il alors qu'il le fixait toujours.

« Tu sais Neville, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Je suis mort c'est vrai et sans ma Lily, mais j'espère bien avoir quand même au moins un gâteau. Tous les ans j'en recevais au moins un de la part de Alice. Jamais elle ne m'a oublié. Heureusement que je n'étais plus là quand cette tragédie c'est produit. Car j'aurai eu du mal à le supporter. Crois-moi »

« Merci » répondit Neville sans trop savoir mais il en ressentait le besoin.

« Regarde Dumbledore. Il essaye désespérément de rendre sa forme à l'autre » l'informa-t-il alors qu'il voyait le directeur essayé plusieurs contre-sort sur la flaque de Rogue.

« Il n'y arrive pas ?» s'étonna Neville

« Et oui. Ne dépasse pas un Potter qui veut. Surtout quand s'il s'agit d'un Potter obsessionnel comme moi »

« Tu ne m'approuves pas. Hermione ? »

« Non pas vraiment » déclaration que ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde.

« Dommage, car c'est ainsi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ma façon d'agir seulement car cela te dérange. Tu ressembles en bien des points à ma Lily mais tu ne possèdes pas les atouts et les charmes même si tu n'en est pas dépourvu » souriant en faisant rougir la jeune fille.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, une véritable manie avant de revenir vers Neville.

« Tu sais Neville, la seule raison que je vois, qui fait que Servilus te hait, autre sa jalousie pour ton père qui le surclassait toujours en DCFM, est qu'il lui a si l'on peut dire rectifier le portrait en gros»

« Rectifier le portrait ? » répéta-t-il

« Ouai »

« Question : Comment on peut rectifier le portrait en gros ? » Demanda Fred curieux tout comme son frère et sa sœur qui s'étaient approchés.

« Simple, avec un souaffe » révéla-t-il en souriant.

« Mon père jouait au quidditch ? » s'étonna Neville

« Oui. Il était mon ailier droit. J'étais le centre évidemment. Je peux t'avouer que nous formions une équipe du tonnerre »

« Après avoir battu notre Hermione, Neville rentrera peut-être dans l'équipe » proposa Fred, faisant froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille.

« Comment diable vous vous savez cela ? »

« C'est Ginny qui nous en a parlé. »

« Heureusement qu'elle est là, car ce n'est pas avec Ron que l'on apprendrait des informations sur le magnifique lieu qu'est Poudlard » compléta George en fixant Hermione.

« Enfin pour revenir au dernier match de nos études, contre les Serpentards et pour la coupe, c'est Franck qui nous a donné la victoire en marquant un dernier but à Rogue une poignée de seconde avant que le match cesse. Notre attrapeur étant hors jeu à cause d'un cognard, celui de nos adversaires n'eut aucun problème à ce saisir du vif mais trop tard » clama-t-il fort content du ce souvenir.

« L'histoire de rectifier le portrait ? » demanda Neville toujours dans cette idée.

« J'en viens justement. Franck a visé la tête bizarrement. » Commença-t-il avant de rectifier ses dires. « En vérité, c'est moi qui lui ai crié de le faire, même si je ne pensais pas réellement qui le fasse. Mais en tout cas, il l'a fait, et le souaffe a atteint Servilus en pleine tête. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le tir était si violent, qu'il l'a désarçonné de son balai, et l'a fait pénétrer dans le cercle central, laissant Rogue à travers de l'anneau. C'était d'un drôle. Servilus en équilibre le vide sous lui, le nez plus aplatit qu'au début du match. C'est certain, ce match est resté dans les annales de Poudlard. »

« Je dirais plutôt que ce match a été l'un des plus violent qu'il m'a été possible de voir » rectifia Minerva qui s'était approché du groupe.

« Minerva n'était pas contente il est vrai car Sirius avait envoyé 2 Serpentards et demi à l'infirmerie durant le match, mais croyez-moi cela ne l'a pas empêché de venir avec nous fêter notre victoire et la coupe dans notre salle commune plus tard ce jour là. » la contrecarra-t-il la surprenant par son culot.

Il arborait un délicieux sourire alors que son ancien professeur le regardait avec des yeux noirs avant qu'un léger sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

« Ne leur donnez pas trop de mauvaises idées » conseilla-t-elle avant de revenir vers Albus toujours en prise avec Rogue.

James sourit d'autant plus qu'il connaissait bien son professeur et cela depuis son entrée dans l'ordre après Poudlard.

« Maintenant que McGonagall est repartie, nous ferais-tu l'honneur au maraudeur que tu es de bien vouloir regarder les quelques nouveautés qui, nous sommes somme certain devraient te plaire » demanda passablement excité par cette idée Fred.

« De plus, Harry étant notre bienfaiteur, il est normal qu'il puisse découvrir dès maintenant nos produits » renchérit George.

James les regarda, puis se tournant vers les professeurs et autres sorciers toujours au chevet de Rogue, déclara de façon insolente mais non sans un fond de vérité.

« Je vais vous laisser, cela sent vraiment trop mauvais dans cette maison. » recevant en réponse des grognements outrés de certains et goguenards d'autres.

« Au fait Rémus, j'ose espérer que tu as pensé à un gâteau pour mon anniversaire. Comme j'ai déjà eu mon cadeau, il est normal que j'aie un gâteau. Pas un trop lourd, car nous avons un peu l'estomac fragile. Encore un souvenir des Dursleys » expliqua-t-il en fixant Albus.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sous les yeux de braises de Mme Weasley et rieur de Rémus. Il fut aussitôt suivit par Neville, les jumeaux et Ginny. Hermione préféra rester là avec Ron dont elle redoutait la réaction. Ils continuaient à bien s'entendre et même si elle ne le comprenait pas, elle appréciait sa compagnie. De son côté, Tonks ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Rémus était proche de James mais pas elle. Néanmoins, ce fut un regard appuyé du dernier maraudeur qui la fit suivre la troupe qui, comme elle le supposait se rendant dans la chambre de Harry.

Leur arrivé fut salué par Buck qui releva ses ailes, peu habitué à recevoir autant de monde. Cela l'aurait dérangé si Harry ou James n'avait pas été également présent.

Lorsque tout le monde fut entré, Harry s'adressa en premier lieu aux jumeaux.

« Alors, par quoi on commence » demanda-t-il un sourire diabolique sur le visage ne disant rien de bon.

Du côté des autres sorciers, la sortie de Harry fut accueillit avec plus ou moins d'approbation. La première à réagir fut Molly, qui ne supportait pas l'attitude de Harry.

« Que diable lui as-tu dit Rémus pour le faire agir de la sorte. Où est donc le gentil Harry qui était si serviable et si poli avec tout le monde ? » Se lamenta-t-elle, regardant toujours Rémus exigeant une explication de sa part.

« Rien en vérité. Ce n'est d'ailleurs plus lui qui m'a parlé » révéla-t-il en lançant un regard vers Dumbledore très éloquent. « En ce concerne sa politesse, je crains que ses séjours chez les Dursleys a aboutit à sa disparition, mais ce n'est pas la seule explication. Car tu as sûrement remarqué que sa politesse varie selon les personnes. »

Elle fit une grimace comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien de ses sous-entendus. Ce qui l'énervait principalement était son attitude envers Dumbledore. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'au contraire des autres années, il était bien plus extérieur au directeur. Cette nouvelle attitude était identique pour Rémus. Avant le loup-garou semblait avoir la même opinion de l'homme, tout comme eux, autant maintenant, il exprimait plus des réserves et un certain détachement. Pas aussi dure que l'était Harry, mais le rejoignait.

« Je suppose que tu ne peux vraiment pas m'aider pour Severus ? »

La question le fit sourire, le directeur sachant très bien la réponse.

« Albus je l'ai dit, je n'ai ni le pouvoir et pour être honnête ni l'envie de le faire. Seul James connaissait le fonctionnement de ce sort. Sort qu'il a créé en très peu de temps. Tout comme Harry, il fonctionne à la motivation. Dans notre cas, c'était pour son dernier anniversaire à Poudlard. Et il fonctionne toujours bien. C'est le problème des malédictions de ce type. Dure et tenace »

Il y eut un moment de calme, avant que Hermione ne pose la question qui la dérangeait.

« Professeur comment se fait-il que vous n'arriviez pas à contrer ce sort, sort qui ne ressemble à aucun que j'ai eut le loisir de lire ? » un regard perplexe sur le visage, alors que le directeur retrouvait pour un temps son éternel sourire.

« Je suis amusé Miss Granger que vous me posiez cette question. Autant amusé de découvrir que le sobriquet de miss-je-sais-tout surnom idiot que certains vous donne est heureusement faux. » Voyant que l'expression de Hermione changeait, il rajouta « Prenez cela pour un compliment, car les livres sont une chose mais le principal est dans la pratique et l'expérience. Cela vous commencez à le comprendre »

Elle fit un oui de la tête, qui l'encouragea à continuer. Comme il le supposait, elle comprenait.

« Il serait idiot de penser que tous les sortilèges possibles et envisageables soient expliqués dans les livres. Les principaux sont connus de tous, mais ne représentent qu'un faible éventail de l'ensemble des sorts existants. A cela, il faut aussi signaler que de nombreux sorts diffèrent selon les pays et qu'encore plus de sorts ne sont transmis que par oral entre les membres de familles. Dire qu'un sorcier sur terre connaît tous les sorts existants ou jamais créé est une pure utopie. Un mensonge même » avoua-t-il, Hermione et les autres occupants de la pièce suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Ce sort que Harry a utilisé est donc transmit dans sa famille »

« En vérité non » la renseigna Rémus « James l'a créé dans un seul but. » ses yeux se fixèrent vers Rogue. « Severus. Ce sort a été imaginé et créé pour lui. Et je suis persuadé qu'il ne fonctionnera pas sur une autre personne. Tout comme il ne fonctionnera pas si une autre personne que James l'utilise. Sauf Harry je pense. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

Rémus se tourna vers Kingsley qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. En tant qu'auror, il connaissait beaucoup de sort offensif, et celui-ci l'intriguait.

« Simple. Tout comme tout sort de ce type, la principal chose le faisant fonctionner est l'esprit du sorcier et surtout ce qu'il veut faire à l'aide de ce sort. Pour cela, le sentiment envers Rogue est le point essentiel et de départ. En cela, je pense vraiment que Harry à le même type de pensée pour Rogue que son père, malgré le fait que leur raison soient totalement différentes. »

« C'est donc le père de Harry qui a créé spécialement ce sort étant jeune. Je ne me doutait pas que la création de sort soit aussi simple » s'enthousiasma Ron avant d'être remis sur terre par Hermione qui était beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

« Détrompes toi Ron. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que cela. Il faut être extrêmement doué en sortilège et avoir une puissance énorme »

« Pas tout a fait. Même si l'essentiel est dit » concéda Albus. « La chose la plus importante est la volonté avec laquelle on étudie et on travaille sur le sort. Un état d'esprit subtile et particulier si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Sans cela, le plus puissant des sorciers n'arrive à rien »

Hermione allait faire une remarque, quand Rogue reprit subitement sa forme originale, aggart ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. Albus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait rien fait, quand des pas précipités provenant des escaliers, lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec violence, laissant apparaître Fred ou George. A cet instant, des milliers de choses passèrent dans les yeux des sorciers présents, des choses pas très bonnes en majorité.

« Crise... Harry...vite » parvint-il à articuler mais déjà Rémus sortait de la pièce, montant vers la chambre du garçon d'où des bruits de peurs sortaient.


	42. Gobelin, trahison et influence

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : On apprendra la raison de la crise de Harry rapidement. Voldemort fait encore des siennes.

Obal : C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps, mais tu possède une bonne excuse.

JOB3-14 : Le retour de Cornedrue en a surpris plus de un c'est certain, tout comme le ton que Harry a utilisé avec Mme Weasley. Je ne le voulais pas trop sec avec elle, mais enfin de compte c'est ce qu'il s'est produit.

Steph46 : Je fais en sorte de donné des informations mais comme ils ne sont pas dans le bonne ordre ou tout simplement dans le bon contexte, on ne comprend pas tout. Je peux tout de même dire, que chaque fait à un but dans l'histoire. Je n'écris rien sans arrière pensé.

Phantme : Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais il faut avouer que cela faisait longtemps. Rogue en voyait de toute les couleurs avec James c'est certain, mais si je pense que leur relation doit être devenu moins tendu durant leurs deux dernières années à Poudlard. Influence de lily entre autre. James ne parlait pas comme cela à Dumbledore, mais le fait à présent car parle au travers d'Harry et connait donc l'histoire.

S-Jennifer-S : Pas d'inquiétude, je risque de continuer cette fic jusqu'à la fin.

Philipe Gryffondor : Il devait faire rire, c'était le but principal.

Mileslerenard: Content de t'avoir fait rire, c'était presque obliger. Pour Drôle de vacance, je ne l'abandonne pas.

Chimene : C'est normal de répondre au review, car si tu te donnes la peine de m'en laisser, je dois y répondre. Le sort m'est venu assez vite, et il ne devrait être le seul que Harry utilise dans l'avenir.

Spaz313 : Adam et Tom ne se manifeste pas car dans ce chapitre, seul James avait vraiment la paroles. D'ailleurs eux aussi ont parlé peut-être pas de façon si franche et si libre dans certains chapitres précédents.

Arathorn : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Abel : C'est vrai que le nom du sort est éloquent, c'était voulu. Je sais très bien que le début la fic est assez complexe à comprendre, et je te remercie d'avoir continuer malgré ce problème.

Nanarech : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te satisfera.

Archidruide : Et si malheureusement, je fais resortir mon côté sadique, mais tu peux noter que cela faisait assez longtemps.

Greg : Je sais que c'est sadique, mais il fallait bien vous faire interroger sur la suite des événements.

Gh()st : C'est vrai, il est fort possible que beaucoup soit bien à côté de la réalité. Et d'ailleurs, il fort probable également que tu ne sois pas si proche de la vérité que cela. Harry se raproche des jumeaux tout comme il l'a fait avec Hermione, mais pour l'instant, les choses avec Ron reste au point mort. Le comportement de James, correspond en réalité à celui qu'il possédait quand il avait l'âge de Harry et non celui de sa mort. Son côté arrogant refaisant surface, côté qu'il perdit en tout cas pour moi pour cette histoire lors de sa 6ème année. Car pour être franc je n'imagine pas Lily changer d'avis à propos du comportement de James. Pour la prophétie, j'ai dit que si c'était Neville qui aurait été frappé par l'avada kédavra, la prophétie serait juste, et il aurait une partie de Voldemort. La force que Voldemort ignore, est déjà en Neville, ce qui explique la monté en puissance depuis le milieu du tome 5. Le problème, c'est que pour l'instant il n'y a que moins qui connaisse entièrement mon raisonnement car je suis le seul à posséder toutes les informations. Là où tu devrais t'arracher les cheveux, c'est que Harry possède lui aussi cette puissance qu'il a en commun avec Neville. Et c'est surtout cela qui a tout changé, car à l'origine il ne devait pas la posséder. A défaut de le contrôler, is pourront le contenir et essayé de lui parler pour le calmer. Chose bien difficile en vérité, car va toi parler avec le fléau en colère. Je n'ai jamais nié que Adam n'était pas un modèle de vertu. Il est donc possible que Harry fasse peur à son entourage voir même à l'ensemble de la population un jour ou l'autre, mais pour l'instant nul ne le sait. Par contre, c'est vrai que ses amis semblent avoir des difficultés avec lui et surtout à comprendre ses agissements. Cela peut cha,ger en bien et en mal. Décidément vous êtes nombreux à penser que Harry traite mal Mme Weasley. C'état peut-être le cas, mais ce fut plus dans l'action qu'en pensé pur. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'a pas non plus apprécier les commentaires de Molly à l'encontre de Tonks. Si Célia n'est pas présente, c'est car elle est ailleurs. J'ai reçu les reviews pour les autres fics et t'enverrai un mail pour y répondre. (J'espère avoir ton mail)

Désolé pour la légère attente, mais j'ai mis plus de temps à écire mes chapitres.

Merci à l'ensemble de mes lecteurs et reviewers, tout comme à ma correctrice Obal.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, Harry fait encore des siennes comme vous allez le contater.

Si vuis avez des questions, avis ou autre vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Gobelin, trahison et influence.

Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la communauté sorcière d'Europe. Un événement extrêmement rare venait de se produire alors que l'avertissement causé par Harry revenait à l'esprit de Dumbledore.

Il avait été mis au courant très rapidement. Peu avant le début de la soirée, un phœnix qui lui était connu, vint le trouver, alors qu'il était de retour dans son bureau de Poudlard. Les nouvelles apportées par ce moyen le plus sûr, étaient malheureusement des plus graves. Grâce à son réseau d'amis par delà le monde, il prit dans les plus brefs délais connaissance des derniers évènements. Il en fut à la fois bouleversé et apeuré.

«Le début de la fin Albus ? » commenta Maugrey qui au vu de la situation était revenu à Poudlard tout comme Albus de la maison des Black.

Le directeur releva les yeux du journal qu'il tenait en soupirant. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement, même si lui-même craignait beaucoup de chose.

« Au moins on comprend pourquoi les bulgares ont retardés la prochaine réunion international des sorciers. » comprit Arthur qui était lui aussi présent comme plusieurs membres influents de l'ordre.

« Oui. Le ralliement de la Bulgarie à Voldemort même officieusement est des plus dramatique pour nous. »

Car cela était le fait tragique aux yeux de tous. En effet, en plein milieu de l'après-midi de la veille , le gouvernement de la Bulgarie, le ministre de la magie en tête avait été contraint d'abdiquer au profit d'un nouveau groupe de sorciers, foncièrement portés du côté de la magie noire, en tout cas en non-officiellement.

Pour Dumbledore et certains de ses alliés, le lien entre ce groupe et Voldemort était des plus ennuyeux et surtout des plus dangereux. Leur accession au pouvoir sentait la présence de Voldemort. Le vieux directeur en était persuadé. Et il avait totalement raison.

« Surtout que comme vous vous en doutiez les Gobelins du bureau bulgare de Gringott, ont soutenus et soutiennent les nouvelles personnes au pouvoir. » les prévint Bill lugubrement.

«Ces sales créatures ont choisi leur camp, et malheureusement ce n'est pas le nôtre » vocifora Maugrey recevant des regards noires ou d'approbation selon les cas.

Un élément les plus dramatique était en effet l'aide des Gobelins. Il avait été avertit qu'ils avaient joués un rôle de déstabilisation, causant des problèmes financiers. Personne ne savait quel était l'arrangement entre les Gobelins et les sorciers, mais il était dangereux.

« Ne parle pas d'eux de la sorte Alastor. C'est le meilleur moyen de perdre le faible soutient que nous avons avec eux » lui reprocha Albus.

« Professeur. Les gobelins ont selon la rumeur, causé un effondrement de l'équilibre économique en Bulgarie. Ils ont joué avec le feu, suffisamment longtemps afin de donner le temps au nouveau gouvernement de destituer l'ancien. » Raconta Arthur qui grâce à son nouveau poste recevait les informations très rapidement.

« Voldemort » tressaillirent de beaucoup mais le sorcier ne sans soucia pas « a réussi à faire ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire il y a 15 ans. Il a mis la main sur un pays entier. Certes pas le nôtre heureusement, mais je pense sérieusement que ce n'est que le début. La seule et unique chose d'importante est que pour le moment, il ne gouverne pas directement la Bulgarie. Pour le moment en tout cas. Car lorsque la population sera apte à l'accepter, ce sera perdu. Il faut tout faire pour l'arrêter. » Cette certitude était palpable sur le visage de Dumbledore.

Il se retourna vers un coin sombre, pensant à Rogue qu'il avait envoyé près de Voldemort quand il avait eut les nouvelles. Il était partit en début de soirée. Après que le professeur ait récupéré sa véritable apparence, au bout de plusieurs heures. Bizarrement, il ne se souvenait pas de cet incident, et il fallut toute l'autorité du directeur pour calmer son professeur qui voulait par-dessus tout se venger. L'explication sur les actes de Harry ne lui disait rien. Il ne le croyait pas du tout. Néanmoins, il ne trouva rien à dire, quand il comprit que cela lui était déjà arrivé 20 ans auparavant. Il cria alors à l'encontre de son ennemi tant détesté, avant de se faire injurier par Phinéas dont le bruit du professeur venait de réveiller. Rogue lui lança un regard noir, que le personnage du tableau ignora totalement, en s'exprimant dans un bâillement à son habitude mais des plus insultant pour le professeur.

Ce qui dérangeait Dumbledore, était le fait que son espion devait reprendre plus d'initiative, car il était certain qu'actuellement, le doute sur la sincérité de Rogue à l'égard de Voldemort était assez grand. De ce fait, le professeur de potion n'était pas dans la confidence au sujet de la Bulgarie tout comme pour d'autres projets du mage noir. Il l'avait donc envoyé Rogue près des autres mangemorts et ordonné de tout faire pour reprendre sa place au sein des mangemorts. Chose pas des plus aisé. Il ne voulait pas sacrifier Rogue pour des informations même primordiales. La mort de Sirius et les propos de Harry lui restaient en mémoire.

« Albus que devons nous faire à présent ? » demanda Arthur « Au sujet de la Bulgarie et des Gobelins ? » précisa-t-il voyant l'incertitude dans les yeux du directeur.

« Pour la Bulgarie, gardons des contacts cordiaux avec eux. Il est possible que tout ne soit pas encore perdu. Nous devons aussi continuer à soutenir les anciens dirigeants et les aider à retrouver leurs anciens statuts en tout cas s'ils se sortent des accusations des plus variés à leur encontre » répondit-il sa voix diminuant

« Dimitri est une personne les plus droite qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer » raconta-t-il, parlant de l'ancien ministre bulgare. « Les accusations de corruption sont totalement injustifiées selon moi. »

« Vous pensez à un complot pour le faire tomber ? »

« Oui Arthur. La corruption existe c'est une certitude, mais lui est totalement sain de ce côté. En tout cas, l'affaire a été bien menée de bout en bout. La situation n'est pas encore désespérée mais je crains que nous devrons batailler ferme pour rattraper notre retard sur nos ennemis » termina-t-il lugubrement.

Cette certitude, n'était pas des plus appréciée par l'ensemble des sorciers présents dans la salle.

« Si vous avez des suggestions je suis tout ouie » précisa-t-il en souriant. Malgré les derniers faits, il voulait rassurer ses troupes. Troupes qui avaient été vraiment ébranlées avec l'altercation néanmoins discrète entre lui et Harry, même si la majorité ignorait qu'il s'agissait en vérité de James. Le secret devait être gardé. En effet, seuls les personnes présentent savaient que par un incroyable imbroglio, James était parvenu à interagir à travers son fils. La suite de la journée et la grave crise de Harry en étaient le résultat. Le directeur avait donc expliqué, que James avait parvenu comme à posséder Harry avec son consentement, et que le lien entre eux c'était brisé lorsque Voldemort s'était manifesté causant une grave crise chez Harry. James disparaissant, le sort à l'encontre de Rogue avait été rompu aussitôt. Cette explication semblait juste pour tous, la possession d'un vivant par un mort étant dans le monde magique rare mais possible. Néanmoins, le directeur sentait que ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Et en effet, il était toujours aussi loin de se douter de la vérité.

Harry accompagné de Tonks sortit très tôt le matin suivant du 12 Grimauld Place. Il avait des choses à faire, pour lui et son avenir.

Un trajet façon moldu plus tard, et ils entraient dans le pub à l'allure si modeste, qui représentait l'entrée du fameux Chemin de Traverse.

Le pub n'avait pas changé, même si les stigmates de la dernière attaque étaient encore visibles par endroit. Tom ne souhaitait pas que l'on oublie ses horribles faits.

Au Chemin de Traverse, l'atmosphère était par contre des plus lugubre. Le peu de personnes déjà présentes de si bon matin, marchaient en surveillant les alentours à croire qu'ils craignaient quelque chose. Cela fit de la peine à Tonks qui comprenait parfaitement cette attitude. Harry lui, jurait intérieurement sur la tendance des sorciers à s'avouer vaincus et à se cacher dès que les problèmes surgissaient, préférant laisser aux autres le soin de les sauver. Autant dire, qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. La journée de la veille avait été écourté pour James et donc aussi pour lui. Le sentiment de joie qu'il avait sentit chez Voldemort avait terrassé James et l'avait obligé à sortir de son état disons le simplement de retrait. Cette manœuvre provoqua une crise comme il en avait au début quand un autre de ses esprits prenait pour un temps possession de son corps. Crise qui avait été plus dure car non prévue également. Il en était ressortit très fatigué et était tombé endormi aussitôt ne rassurant donc pas ses amis. A présent, qu'il connaissait les faits tragiques, il avait une idée en tête et comptait bien la mettre en route.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent à Gringott, Tonks ignorait totalement la véritable raison qui les conduisait en ce lieu. L'aide des gobelins en Bulgarie restait très présent dans son esprit, tout comme le doute qui en résultait. Elle regarda en biais Harry qui était pratiquement méconnaissable sous son déguisement. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle serait encore bien plus stupéfaite par la rapidité à laquelle il avait assimilé les caractéristiques du don de métamorphmangus.

Il l'avait laissé bouche bée quelques heures plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient rejoint dans la cuisine de la maison des Black. Ses cheveux étaient alors brun clair et les traits de son visage étaient plus fins. Sa cicatrice était partiellement dissimulée par sa teinte de peau légèrement plus colorée et par une mèche de cheveux parfaitement positionnée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dora » répondit-il, ayant noté le regard de son amie. « Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour entre autre faire en sorte que l'histoire ne se répète pas » avoua-t-il confiant en lui.

« Comment penses tu faire cela ? Car je suis persuadée que tu as une bonne idée derrière la tête. Tu ne serais pas si confiant sinon »

« Tu as raison » murmura-t-il s'arrêtant et se tournant vers elle « J'ai même une sorte d'atout dans ma manche » termina-t-il sur le même ton serein et confiant. « Allez viens nous devons trouver celui qui nous aidera au mieux »

Ils entrèrent donc sereinement dans la banque comme si de rien n'était, et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux où se tenaient des gobelins, prêts à recevoir la visite des sorciers pour tout échange, retrait ou autre affaire tout comme n'importe qu'elle banque.

Le gobelin les regarda arriver vers lui, sans lever le regard vers eux, trop occupé à travailler sur des dossiers urgents bien sûr. Harry resta de marbre devant ce manque d'intérêt, gardant même le silence, attendant qu'il fasse de premier pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, le gobelin ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps avec ce sorcier ennuyeux qui pouvait l'empêcher de travailler et donc de faire de l'argent chose la plus importante, peut-être plus que leur vie pour eux.

« Que voulez vous je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des personnes qui ...» commença-t-il d'une voix désagréable avant de se faire arrêter par Harry. Le jeune sorcier allait vraiment s'amuser avec la chétive créature.

« JE VIENS VIDER MON COMPTE » cria-t-il rompant le silence de cathédrale dans le hall, faisant cesser toute activité autour de lui, les nombreux gobelins se retournant vers lui le regard hargneux. Voyant qu'ils étaient à l'écoute, il dit ce qui allait les faire réagir.

« Les gobelins du sud ont des taux bien plus avantageux que vous » expliqua-t-il doucement la raison de son envie. En disant cela, il savait qu'il causerait des remous autour de lui. Il n'était pas fréquent qu'un sorcier solde son compte et aller chez d'autres gobelins ressemblait à une insulte pour les gobelins de Gringott. D'ailleurs, les réactions autour de lui ne se firent pas attendre. Déjà en effet, plusieurs gobelins accouraient presque vers lui pour lui être agréable.

La pauvre créature derrière son bureau, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait l'habitude à des réactions désagréable des sorciers mais jamais comme celle-ci. A présent, il craignait plus les réactions de ses collègues. En plus du scandale, si Harry quittait bel et bien la banque, on lui reprocherait ce fait. Il voulu alors intervenir, mais l'arrivé d'un haut placé au sein de la banque le fit changer d'avis.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » demanda un gobelin assez âgé, faisant se taire tous les autres.

« Alors répondez moi ?» continua-t-il ne recevant aucune réponse.

« Disons simplement que votre collègue ici présent » désignant en même temps le dit gobelin « s'est comporté de manière fort discourtoise envers moi, l'un des piliers les plus importants de vos clients. Je trouvais votre race suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas se faire des ennemis trop dangereux et je crains mettre trompé » le ton de Harry restait froid et tranchant.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement désobligeant de mon collègue. Mais un sorcier de votre trempe doit savoir que partout, ce genre de comportement se retrouve malheureusement. » Se lamenta-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais cela n'a rien avoir avec ma décision et je ne crois pas que vous puissiez dire quelque chose pour m'en dissuader »

« Très bien, mais dans ce cas, je souhaite faire les formalités moi-même si possible. Je préfère faire les choses importantes moi-même et non les déléguer » proposa-t-il à Harry espérant le faire changer d'avis.

Harry semblait réfléchir alors qu'en vérité, il s'amusait. La tournure des événements allait parfaitement dans son sens. Comme prévu, il avait attiré par ce subterfuge un gobelin capable de l'aider dans son projet. A première vue, le gobelin en question devait être l'un des hauts dignitaires, sûrement d'ailleurs l'un des seuls capable de faire ce qu'il désirait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Tonks pénétraient dans un grand bureau à l'un des étages du bâtiment. Le gobelin prit place à son bureau alors que les deux sorciers faisaient de même. Pendant ce court instant de silence, Harry observa le bureau en question. Tout comme chez de nombreux sorciers, plusieurs tableaux couvraient les murs mais à la différence, qu'il représentait des paysages ou des gobelins à l'allure acariâtre qui regardaient les deux sorciers avec hauteur comme le faisait le premier gobelin qu'ils avaient rencontré. Cela déplu à Harry qui leur lança un regard froid que même eux comprirent.

« Bon je crois que nous pouvons ... » débuta le gobelin avant de stopper voyant devant lui se passer une chose qu'il avait déjà observé il y a très longtemps.

Harry venait en effet de redevenir lui-même sous les yeux du gobelin qui venait de comprendre que devant lui se trouvait Harry Potter le survivant qui causait tant de remous dans la communauté dans son ensemble.

« Ravis de vous rencontrer M. Potter. C'est une joie pour moi » s'enthousiasma-t-il. N'ayant pas encore la majorité, il ne pouvait pas solder son compte. Il le savait très bien et donc le rassurait sur les idées du jeune homme. Il venait de comprendre que le début de scandale n'était qu'une excuse pour le rencontrer.

« Le plaisir est pour moi, malgré la façon dont nous avons été traité. A votre place, je reverrai ma structure d'enseignement, car à rebuter les clients et compte tenu des actes de vos collègues bulgares je ne serai pas surpris que de nombreux sorciers décident de vous quitter avec leur argent bien entendu. Et je suis naturellement intéressé de savoir ce que vous compter faire à présent ? » Exposa Harry ce qui intéressa fortement le gobelin.

« Hé bien M. Potter, je suis à la fois intrigué et intéressé par votre demande, je dois vous l'avouer »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout et je suis persuadé que vous comprenez que je dois rester sur mes gardes compte tenu des circonstances »

« Certes, mais il ne faut pas nous mettre tous dans le même sac. Ce n'est pas parceque certains des nôtres prennent des décisions qui leur sont propres que nous en sommes tous affectés »

Il se tu, faisant un sourire serein qui devait obligatoirement déplaire à Harry avant de continuer.

«Ma sagesse me dit que votre jeunesse est impulsive et vous fait commettre des rapprochements erronés » son sourire crispé en avant.

Harry sourit en réponse, ce qui rassura le gobelin, grossière erreur. Comme il allait le comprendre, Harry semblait connaître beaucoup de choses.

« Ne me prenez pas pour le vulgaire sorcier de base que vous ignorez grossièrement. Il ne faut pas oublier que vous vous occupez de l'argent certes, vous en avez les aptitudes, mais vos pouvoirs magiquement parlant sont inférieurs à ceux des elfes de maison. »

Cette insulte fit mouche, il le savait. Néanmoins, le vieux gobelin gardait ses émotions. Sans oublier, que cette race n'était pas connue pour l'expression de sentiments extérieurs. L'outrage fit mal. Comparer les maîtres de Gringott comme certains les surnommaient, aux domestiques esclaves étaient des plus blessant pour les premiers.

« Vos paroles me renforcent dans mes convictions. Vous ne savez rien et ... »

« C'est vous qui ne savez rien en vérité. Et vous commencez à m'agacer » il se tourna vers Dora comme s'ils étaient seuls. « C'est incroyable, comment les vieux sont énervant. On a beau essayer de leur parler calmement, ils ne veulent pas comprendre, et m'obligent à hausser le ton » il revint vers le gobelin et continua dans sa logique. « Je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Albus Dumbledore que vous aussi vous respecté à l'image des bons moutons sorciers et autres de notre société » déclara-t-il ardemment, surprenant son interlocuteur, qui se posait des questions sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Vous savez, l'une des personnes les plus proche de moi et qui à présent est le seul que je peux appeler famille, est un loup-garou. J'ai un ami demi-géant, un autre elfe de maison et j'ai une amitié naissante avec un centaure. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai des rapports avec les différentes races de notre monde. En un sens c'est normal, car je suis moi-même un être à part, qui adorerait plus que tout être comme le commun du sorcier de base dont je parlais avant »

Le gobelin resta sans voix devant les propos de Harry. Ce garçon était à la fois surprenant et énervant pour lui. D'un côté il apparaissait à l'image des sorciers arrogants et fort de leur supériorité et de l'autre, visiblement très enclin à se faire des amis chez des créatures que tous ne recommanderaient pas. Sa façon de parler était elle aussi particulière. Il passait en effet d'un ton mielleux enjôleur à un ton dur et déterminé à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus. Le genre de personne que tout gobelin se doit de respecter et de prendre garde.

« Veuillez m'excuser si mes mots vous ont choqué. Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect. » Rarement il n'avait dit ces mots, et encore moins à un sorcier mais la personne en face de lui se révélait pleine de surprise.

« Fort bien » accepta Harry calmé. « Je viens donc à la raison de ma présence en ce lieu. Il hors de question que ce pays devienne une autre Bulgarie »

« Voyons, il n'y a rien entre nous et ... »

« Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des idiots. Gringott est une et indivisible. Elle fut fondée en Egypte il y a des siècles. Des générations de gobelins se succèdent pour la faire prospérer, et tout cela pour le bien de la banque. Néanmoins, les surcursales sont plus ou moins indépendantes les unes des autres. Malgré cela, les derniers événements même s'ils sont extérieurs peuvent avoir des conséquences ici. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier » lui certifia-t-il. Il avait raison.

« En effet je ne peux pas mais vous savez, je ne contrôle pas tout ici. Et je crains que personne ne puisse empêcher l'inévitable de se produire » son sourire semblait pour la première fois ennuyé. Cela soutint Harry dans sa démarche, ce qui fit alors.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je désire vider mon compte et il n'y a qu'une chose à faire pour l'empêcher. »

« Voyons, vous ne pouvez pas toucher au coffre Potter, avant au moins votre 17ème anniversaire et d'ici là, je suis persuadé que nous trouverons une solution. Votre famille est cliente depuis.... »

« Près de 1000 ans, de même que la reconstruction de la banque je le sais parfaitement. Et nous allons en parler tout de suite » le coupa-t-il

Le gobelin fut à nouveau surpris par ces paroles. Peu de sorciers savaient pour la reconstruction de Gringott. Ce fut l'une des plus grande tragédie dans toute l'histoire de Gringott qui était pourtant vieille. De plus, il savait très bien que la famille Potter était certes très vieille mais il ne se souvenait pas que leur compte remontait aussi loin.

Harry remarquant la réaction du gobelin décida de lancer son attaque.

« Je parle bien entendu d'un autre compte que le compte commun que ma famille utilise depuis des siècles. Le compte réel de ma famille qui a été mis en place par Adam McPatterson bien après l'attaque de votre banque. C'est lui qui vous aidé à la reconstruire et c'est également lui qui fut l'un de vos premiers clients. Il est vrai que vous en aviez besoin à l'époque car ce n'est pas tous les jours que Gringott tombe sous les sorts d'un sorcier. Plus tard, il est revenu et a demandé à avoir un coffre haute sécurité ce que vous lui aviez accordé évidemment. Vous ne saviez pas à l'époque que ce coffre en question, vous serait interdit d'accès et cela étant l'un des seuls dans toute votre histoire. »

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez cette histoire à dormir debout, mais aucun coffre nous est interdit.. »Commença un second gobelin qui était arrivé entre temps avant de se faire couper par Harry.

« Ne parlez pas de choses dont vous ignorez l'existence. Et d'ailleurs au vue de l'expression facial de votre supérieur, je me tairais à votre place » car en effet, celui-ci semblait devenir plus blanc au fil des secondes.

« Le fait que je connaisse l'existence de ce coffre devrait vous suffire mais si vous le voulez, je peux vous expliquer comment on s'y rend, en prenant les chariots, et en passant devant les dragons souterrains gardant les coffres du ministère. »Commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter devant les signes de tête négatifs en face de lui.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire de continuer ... pour le moment » dit-il lançant un regard vers son collègue. Avant de lui signifier dans sa langue que sa présence n'était plus justifié. Trop sonné pour réagir, il quitta les lieux sans protester.

Harry venait de gagner la première manche et soupirait intérieurement. Pour l'instant, ses paroles suffisaient mais bientôt, il devrait agir et même s'il avait en lui la connaissance pour faire ce qu'il voulait, une partie de lui redoutait de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était bien différent des agissements de Harry Potter, enfin des 16 dernières années.

« Au fait je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis Ramassegallion. L'un des vices-directeurs de Gringott, responsable des comptes des grandes familles du pays » précisa-t-il.

« Très bien Ramassegallion, allez vous répondre à ma demande car sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ne plus avoir de témoins avec nous. » dit-il confiant en fixant toujours le gobelin.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nier l'existence du coffre que vous avez mentionné. Tout comme nous ne devons pas empêcher celui qui nous en parle de le conduire là où il le désire. » Sur ce, le gobelin se leva, les invitant à le suivre.

« En vérité Dora, ma famille n'a jamais utilisé sa fortune entièrement. Dès le début, la grande partit des biens ont été mis de côté pour le bien de tous. Deux coffres ont alors été utilisé à partir de ce moment. Le premier est celui que nous allons visiter et le second est celui que mes parents et que le reste de la famille utilisait depuis des siècles. »

« Tu veux dire que la fortune des Potter n'est qu'une partie de tes possessions ? » demanda-t-elle soufflé.

« Oui en effet. Je ne suis pas certain de la contenance du premier coffre, mais il me semble sans commune mesure avec celui que j'utilise normalement. Et je compte bien utiliser cela afin de régler les problèmes que les gobelins pourraient nous causer. Encore une chose que Dumbledore ne peut pas faire sans concession ce qui ne sera pas mon cas. » Finit-il dans un murmure n'ayant aucune confiance dans ces lieux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils descendirent en chariot, prenant des chemins de plus en plus tortueux et les emmenant plus profondément dans les entrailles de Gringott. Bientôt, des rugissements se firent entendre, alors que des ombres pas vraiment accueillantes de dessinaient dans leur direction.

« Je crois que nous allons rencontrer les dragons de terre » déclara le gobelin, fixant en disant ses mots, Harry comme pour voir sa réaction. Il fut déçu, le survivant, montrant une impassibilité devant cette explication. Tonks elle ne semblait pas sereine, mais la présence de Harry et sa réaction ou plutôt son manque de réaction la rassurait.

Ils perçurent des rugissements encore plus forts, avant de passer près des dragons. Ils ne les virent pas vraiment, mais ils sentirent leur présence au propre comme au figuré.

« Ils ne sentent pas vraiment bon »dit Tonks en se pinçant le nez, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Dora les dragons de terre, ne sortent jamais, en tout cas je le pense. Ils restent dans les profondeurs des grottes et ne voient jamais la lumière du jour. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont très féroces et dangereux. C'est heureux qu'ils sentent si mauvais, c'est le dernier moyen de connaître leur présence pour les intrus. Il faudrait presque leur remercier d'être ainsi fait car cette senteur si répugnante doit suffire pour faire reculer les éventuels voleurs. »

« Une sorte de dernier avertissement » commenta Ramassegallion surpris par les connaissances de Harry. Peu de personnes connaissaient les dragons de terre qui gardaient les coffres en lieu en place de dragons normaux comme beaucoup le croyait.

Après un chemin encore plus tortueux, ils arrivèrent enfin devant ce qui se révélait être une parois rocheuse, ne contenant aucune marque extérieure trahissant l'existence d'un coffre de n'importe nature. Tonks était sceptique mais devant l'air confiant de Harry, comprit qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Harry leva sa main gauche et la posa sur la paroi doucement. Rien ne se passa. Sous les yeux de Tonks et du gobelin qui ne croyait pas trop que Harry puisse ouvrir le coffre, le garçon déplaça sa main en cercle sur le mur, comme cherchant quelque chose. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait. Adam avait rendu hermétique à toute forme de contact physique et magique son coffre. Personne ne devait pouvoir percer la paroi et y pénétrer, et surtout pas les gobelins. Il ne leur faisait aucune confiance. Il ne faisait confiance en personne alors comment le faire envers des créatures tellement portées sur l'argent. Harry savait tout comme son ancêtre que cette faiblesse pouvait l'aider. Sa venu dans cet endroit précis en résultait.

« Eh bien M. Potter, il semble que vous nous ayez fait perdre notre temps » déclara satisfaite la créature les accompagnant. « Ce n'était pas la peine de faire tant d'histoire pour... » il stoppa, une faible lumière commençant à sortir d'un trou minuscule, en dessous d'où se tenait la main de Harry. Celui-ci y positionna son doigt, puis comme l'avait fait un gobelin lors de sa première année, le descendit laissant une ligne verticale sur la roche. Ligne qui augmenta en largeur quand il eut terminé, s'arrêtant quand l'ouverture ainsi libérée fut suffisamment grande pour laisser passer Harry à l'intérieur.

Cela fait, la lumière qui avait accompagné le processus et qui les avait éblouit tous les trois, disparue laissant juste une ouverture toujours sombre, mais qui dénotait de la paroi originale.

« Vous disiez ? » un sourire ironique irradiant sur son visage alors qu'il fixait le gobelin. « Je ne vous invite pas à rentrer, car même ouvert, le coffre ne vous laissera pas rentrer. Ou plus précisément, il ne vous laissera pas sortir, du moins vivant »

Puis sous le regard ahuri du gobelin, il tendit la main à Tonks, qu'elle accepta et passa au travers de l'ouverture. Ils eurent un sentiment de froid quand ils passèrent, puis un éblouissement quelques secondes plus tard. Tonks ouvrit les yeux, et laissa échapper un oh d'exclamation. Elle n'avait pas visité énormément de coffre, et elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle remarqua que c'était également le cas de Harry. Lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Devant eux se trouvait une salle immense qui ne ressemblait en rien à un coffre. Des lustres au plafond illuminaient la pièce, la lumière se reflétant sur les monticules de gallions en majorité.

« Mon père m'a parlé d'un canard qui nageait dans son coffre tellement, il possédait d'or. Je pense que tu pourrais le faire toi aussi. »

Harry regarda Tonks perplexe avant que celle-ci ne se mette à rire devant son expression d'incompréhension.

« Laisse tomber, c'est un truc moldu que tu ne dois pas connaître » suggéra-t-elle, en fuyant son regard et contemplant les richesses de toutes sortes devant elle.

« Comment diable Adam a fait pour accumuler autant de chose et rester dans l'ombre aussi longtemps ? » la question était pertinente et elle espérait que Harry puisse lui répondre.

« Adam a effectué beaucoup de voyage après avoir quitté Poudlard et de revenir ici. Et même après s'être marié et avoir fondé une famille. » Débuta-t-il en regardant des objets égyptiens entassés dans un coin de la pièce.

« Asie, Egypte, Afrique, Europe il a visité de nombreux pays, rare encore à cette époque » remarqua-t-elle, chose vrai y compris pour les sorciers.

« Il avait besoin de bouger et de changement »sachant très bien la vérité

« En tout cas, il avait des goûts très prononcé » jugea-t-elle, en voyant des dizaines de vases chinois entreposés à même le sol. « Je suis persuadée que toutes ses choses ont une grande valeur à présent »

« Possible, mais ce n'est pas leur côté financier qui a fait que Adam les apporté ici. Je pense qu'il aimait tout simplement ces objets » expliqua-t-il « Il craignait peut-être qu'ils disparaissent avec le temps et sous l'influence des moldus »

Au bout d'un temps qui s'avéra près de 30 minutes, Harry et Tonks ressortirent du coffre sous les yeux ébahis et soucieux de Ramassegallion. Il savait à présent que le garçon avait entre les mains la plus grande fortune du pays et de loin. En plus de l'argent, il possédait beaucoup d'autres choses. A ce moment précis, les premières paroles du garçon en sa présence qu'il avait pris par la suite comme provocation lui revinrent à l'esprit. Cette pensée l'effraya au plus haut point sachant les problèmes causés si cela se produisait.

« A présent que vous avez compris que je suis l'héritier légitime et unique de ce fabuleux coffre et surtout de ce qu'il contient, je suis certain que nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement. » le sourire de satisfaction qu'il arborait n'était pas des plus encourageant pour le gobelin. Pour la première fois, il était réellement en position de faiblesse devant un sorcier.

« Très bien, si vous voulez parler, retournons dans mon bureau nous serons... »

« Je pense qu'il est préférable de rester ici. Nous sommes certain de n'être ni dérangé ni espionné » argumenta-t-il avant de retourner vers la parois d'où à présent, une inscription scintillait depuis que lui et Tonks en étaient ressortit.

« Seul mon héritier de puissance peut comprendre » lut-il à l'intention de Dora et de Ramassegallion qui ne comprenaient pas l'écriture utilisée.

« J'ai ou j'aurai bientôt la puissance de mon ancêtre. Il ne tient donc qu'à moi de continuer son œuvre » dit-il d'une façon énigmatique « Je suis certain que votre rang vous donne le droit à avoir certaines connaissances non ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit-il conscient que l'héritier de Adam était dangereux pour lui et pour l'ensemble de la communauté.

« Très bien maintenant que j'ai enfin votre attention, reparlons de la Bulgarie, car c'est bien sur cela que tout repose. Disons que c'est un échange de bon procédé »

« Nous autres gobelins, nous n'intervenons que très rarement avec les manigances des sorciers »

« Fort bien car justement, je ne vous demande pas d'intervenir en notre faveur ou avec un des autres sorciers qui voudraient vous manipuler en vous promettant monts et merveilles. Tout ce que je désire c'est que vous restiez neutre dans les prochains combats qui vont ébranler le monde sorcier. Si vous parvenez à influencer vos collègues des autres pays, c'est encore mieux, mais cela est secondaire. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. Trop de choses sont en jeu »

« Votre attrait pour l'argent peut causer votre perte. Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort peut vous promettre, mais moi je peux d'or et déjà vous promettre que si un événement similaire à celui d'hier se produit dans ce pays, je mets ma menace à exécution. Et le jolie coffre derrière nous sera alors allégé dans la seconde de son contenu, vous abandonnant aux conséquences qui en suivront. »

Il fit un sourire froid au gobelin, le laissant prendre conscience qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

« Je sais et vous savez ce qui en résulterait. N'est ce pas ? Un beau chaos en perspective non ! »Termina-t-il, le gobelin prenant cette fois une teinte vraiment blanche.

« Je vous laisse un peut de temps pour réfléchir à votre position et à celle de votre banque. L'appât du gain est motivant, mais faut-il pour cela risquer de tout perdre car ne croyez pas que je m'arrêterais là. Car Adam est en moi et rien ne peut le contrecarrer » l'avertissement donné, il salua le gobelin, avant de remonter dans le wagon, Tonks interloquée comme ayant raté un épisode important de l'histoire. Elle comptait bien en reparler à Harry, mais ne voulait pas le faire en ce lieu.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la banque ayant laissé Ramassegallion retourner dans son bureau, tout chamboulé qu'il était par ce qui venait se passer. Si tôt dans son bureau, il envoya chercher les autres gobelins du conseil dirigeant la banque pour une réunion extraordinaire. La menace de Harry avait porté ses fruits. Ce qui allait en ressortir pouvait faire pencher la balance de la guerre.


	43. Les choses ne sont pas celles que l’on c...

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Content que les chapitres te plaisent, j'espère que cela continuera

Miss-nymphadora : Le nom du gobelin provient de ma correctrice Obal, alors tu peux aussi la remercier.

Celine.s : J'espère dans ce cas que celui-ci te satisfera aussi.

GH()st : Tu fais une bonne analyse du futur de Harry si comme tu dis il tombe du mauvais côté. Pour sa relation avec Katie et Tonks l'avenir nous le dira. Désolé que tu as trouvé ce chapitre ennuyeux, mais c'est normal si tu as lu juste avant la fic dont tu parles. Pour ta dernière question, je ne pense pas que je l'écrirai en tout cas pour la continuité de cette fic.

Niil-iste : C'est vrai que plusieurs membres de l'ordre sont lourds. Comme j'essaye de le montrer, eux et une partie de la population sorcière comptent sur Dumbledore pour tout savoir et tou rêglé. C'est en ne s'impliquant pas réeellement que la situation est arrivé à ce point. Pas d'inquiétude pour Dora, Harry lui explique toujours ce qu'elle doit savoir. C'est vrai que James était très bon, voir trop mais, il faut dire que j'ai pensé à cette scène tellement longtemps que je savais exactement ce que je désirais.

Arathorn : Juste faire acte de présence que tu le dis si bien est déjà plus que beaucoup de lecteurs de fics.

Mileslerenard : Il essaye de contré Voldemort en s'attaquant au point faible des gobelins.

Ryan : Certains chapitres sont plus courts, comme celui-ci, mais l'important est le contenu non.

S-Jennifer-S : Pas d'inquiétude, je l'a continue, j'adore aussi Tonks et Rémus.

Chimene : Beaucoup de compliment et oui Harry essaye de ramener vers lui toutes les créatures, ou à défaut comme pour les gobelins, neutre dans la guerre.

Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour les compliments

Milie Black : Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive tout de suite.

Greg : Question suspence, il risque encore d'augmenter au fil de l'histoire. La relation entre Harry et Tonks continuera aussi.

Archidruide : Désolé si tu as trouvé le chapitre soporifique, j'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas pour celui-ci .

Merci à tous les reviewers et lecteurs de cette fic.

Merci à Obal ma correctrice pour son travail.

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre où les affaires repprennent pour Harry.

Si vous avez un avis, question ou autre à donner, vous savez quoi faire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

By By

Chapitre 43 : Les choses ne sont pas celles que l'on croit.

Ils ne revinrent qu'en milieu de l'après-midi dans l'ancienne demeure des Blacks, et furent accueillit par une Molly Weasley fort mécontente de leur disparition soudaine.

Elle allait s'en prendre à Tonks en priorité, quand Rémus qui guettait également leur retour fut bien plus rapide.

« Alors vous vous êtes bien amusé j'espère ? » demanda-t-il souriant ignorant le regard noir de Molly.

« Evidemment Lunard comme toujours dès que nous sortons tous les deux » répondit aussitôt Harry avant de lancer un large sourire à Molly.

« J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiété pour nous Mme Weasley. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis en complète sécurité avec Dora »

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire devant cette déclaration, et surtout l'attitude de Harry fort différente que celle qu'il l'avait habitué depuis son arrivé deux jours plus tôt.

Un léger sourire de sa part termina de la rassurer avant de quitter les lieux, avec l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre.

Dans une autre pièce de la maison, les frères Weasley échangeaient leur opinion sur les changements autour de Harry.

« C'est vrai, il est vraiment différent de l'année dernière »

« Il est plus incisif, plus froid et »

« Plus cool »

« Tu as raison mon frère plus cool » s'enthousiasma Fred avant de rire avec son frère

Ron qui écoutait malgré lui la discussion entre les jumeaux soupira devant leur commentaire.

« C'est sur que ce n'est pas vous qui devez supporter ses sautes d'humeur, ses regards froids et ses paroles odieuses. » s'emporta-t-il

« Qu'est ce qu'il a Ronouchet, il est tout triste »

« Non il est jaloux de Neville, c'est tout » compléta sur le même ton moqueur George

« Il faut évoluer, il n'est pas ta chose, il n'est pas Ton Harry Potter personnel » rajouta Fred, riant devant l'air renfrogné de son jeune frère

« Ouvre les yeux sinon, ton meilleur ami qui commence sérieusement à ne plus l'être réellement ne le sera plus mais cette fois dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment »

Ron grogna, semblant ne pas comprendre ces paroles.

« Bon fait ce que tu veux, cela ne regarde que toi, mais si Hermione et Ginny peuvent être ami avec Harry, c'est que c'est possible »

« A toi de voir maintenant si toi aussi tu veux rester son ami. Car nous en tout cas, nous désirons toujours l'être »

Sur cette déclaration d'intention, il y eut deux POP, et les jumeaux disparaissaient du salon où ils se trouvaient avec leur frère, le laissant seul dans ses pensés. Il en avait bien besoin, tourmenté entre sa jalousie et son orgueil.

« Pourquoi diable Harry s'arrange-t-il autant avec Neville ? »s'interrogea-t-il

« Peut-être tout simplement que nous nous ressemblons sur bien des points Neville et moi tout simplement » dit une voix apparue comme par magie dans la pièce.

Ron trop surpris de ne plus être seul, se redressa, trouvant devant lui Harry et Tonks qui le regardaient.

« Si tu ne peux pas comprendre cela, alors je ne peux rien pour toi »

Rien d'autre fut échangé, les deux nouveaux arrivants quittant les lieux aussitôt laissant le plus jeune des enfants Weasley à ses interrogations.

« Tu pourrais peut-être lui parler comme tu l'as fait avec Hermione » lui proposa Tonks alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier en direction de sa chambre.

« Je le voulais au départ, mais la suspicion est trop grande et mauvaise conseillère. De plus, je ne veux pas m'exposer même si cela me fait mal. Je ne montre rien à présent mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne ressens rien. Cela aurait été bien plus facile si je n'avais eut des amis comme Hermione et lui. C'est bizarre, mais la situation en aurait été grandement facilitée. Le pire dans tout cela, est que même à ce niveau, je ne suis pas entièrement certain de ce que je veux. Maudites pensées opposées. Ce sont elles qui me posent des problèmes en permanence. »

« Les compromis sont difficiles à trouver hein ? » fit-elle accompagné d'une moue.

« c'est comme si l'un voulait aller à droite, l'autre à gauche et ainsi de suite. »

« Ils ne sont pas d'accord sur rien » rit-elle commençant à imaginer la difficulté pour Harry de son esprit si tourmenté.

« Heureusement pas toujours, mais ce n'est pas souvent le cas. Le plus amusant c'est qu'ils œuvrent dans le même et unique but, ma protection » expliqua-t-il à Tonks qui comprenait enfin la complexité de l'être qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Alors c'est quoi la suite ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je crois que le moment est arrivé de lancer l'attaque en bonne et du forme contre Fudge, en espérant que la réponse de Ramassegallion nous soit favorable. Car même si je suis décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, les conséquences seraient réellement désastreuses pour beaucoup dans notre société. Mais s'il en faut passer par-là, je le ferai. » sa voix passant de l'inquiétude à la détermination.

Il avait appris plusieurs choses durant cette sortie et provoqués beaucoup d'autres. D'ailleurs, c'était surtout sa façon d'agir en face des gobelins qu'il ne parvenait pas à totalement accepter et supporter.

« Ne te prend pas la tête avec des histoires de ce style. » lui conseilla Adam dans le secret de son esprit, qui bizarrement ne restait aussi secret depuis plus de 6 mois.

« J'ai fait un chantage honteux pour les obliger à ne pas intervenir. »

« Et alors, Tommy lui ferait pression pour les faire aller de son côté contre nous. Nous devions faire de même si nous ne voulions pas que la situation ne devienne catastrophique et surtout qu'elle nous échappe. Non nous n'avions pas le choix. »

« Et du coup les gobelins sont entre nous et Voldemort. Entre leur précieux argent et leur vie » soupira le survivant

« Nous serions bien ennuyés si comme le commun des êtres vivants, ils s'inquiétaient plus de leur vie que de leur argent c'est certain » évoqua Adam « Fort heureusement, l'attrait des gallions est le plus fort chez eux. Le point faible de la cuirasse » compléta-t-il alors que Harry restait dubitatif.

Il se tenait à présent face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant passablement le square lugubre se tenant en face du 12 Grimmauld Place.

« Tu les as aidé à reconstruire la banque après qu'elle ait été détruite. Pourquoi ? » cette question restant en suspend quelques secondes.

« Tu te doute très bien de la réponse. Tu en as pris connaissance lors de ta rencontre avec lui. La question est maintenant de savoir si tu l'acceptes. »

Cette remarque ou interrogation le fit soupirer. Il savait très bien la véracité des faits qu'ils évoquaient tout deux.

« L'accepter pour le comprendre. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire pour le moment »

« Tu l'as déjà accepté, car tu as déjà ressentit la même chose et agit tout comme moi lors de ta rencontre avec Bellatrix » le souvenir de la fin de l'épopée au département des mystères revenant à l'esprit tout comme la haine et l'envie de vengeance qui en résultait aux yeux du survivant.

« Etre mon héritier est des plus compliqué. Il y a tant de choses cachées, dissimulées et peut être à oublier que le choc de toutes ces révélations doit être éprouvant pour toi. Mais tu dois passé par-là si tu veux évoluer vers ce que tu es sensé être. » il s'interrompit, laissant le temps à Harry de tout assimiler avant de terminer. « Peut-être que tu ne feras pas les même erreurs que moi quand les choix se présenteront à toi » sa voix nostalgique révélait ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Plus tard dans la journée, il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine où plusieurs membres de l'ordre discutaient en attendant l'heure de manger.

« Comment cela se passe au ministère Arthur ? » demanda Molly à son mari alors qu'il venait de rentrer en cette fin d'après-midi de son bureau.

« Pour rien te cacher, pas si bien que cela. En vérité. Fudge essaie de garder le contrôle mais c'est très délicat. Sa position est très précaire. Les accusations contre lui ont peut-être presque disparus des journaux mais une grande majorité de sorciers ne sont plus dupes de ses âneries et de ses mensonges. Dans ce climat, il ne peut pas les rassurer aussi facilement qu'il parvenait à les tromper l'année dernière. »

« C'est bien dit M. Weasley. Petit Fudge est bien plus près de la sortie de son bureau en particulier et du ministère en général qu'il le suppose » s'enthousiasma une voix derrière lui.

« Harry comment vas-tu mon garçon ? » l'accueilla-t-il chaleureusement sous les yeux non satisfait de sa femme.

« Très bien M. Weasley, même si certaines personnes pensent que je suis bon à enfermer si je tiens compte des inquiétudes plus ou moins formulés au sujet de mes agissements et de la capacité à Tonks de me protéger et de me tenir hors des problèmes » son regard se reportant sur Molly qui fixait sans vraiment savoir comment réagir devant les paroles du garçon.

Arthur lança un regard d'explication à sa femme, ne sachant pas tout mais comprenant tout de suite, que Molly faisait partit des personnes en faute selon le garçon.

« Parfois, certaines personnes ne parviennent pas à rester objective quand la situation l'exige pourtant. Elles mettent leur nez dans des affaires dont elles n'ont rien à voir et cela même si elles en ont parfaitement conscience. Tu dois réaliser Harry, qu'elles agissent pour ton intérêt, enfin elles le pensent. Si ce n'est pas le cas selon toi, il est préférable de leur parler directement et honnêtement afin de clarifier la situation. Les réactions trop vives ne font qu'envenimer la situation. » ses yeux fixes sur Harry lourd de sous-entendus, qui fit réfléchir le garçon.

« Enfin une personne qui me considère comme un être normal » pensa-t-il presque joyeux intérieurement.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous M. Weasley. » répondit il en souriant franchement, première fois à la surprise du couple devant lui. « J'aimerais d'ailleurs parler avec vous de choses et d'autres »

« De quoi veux-tu parler Harry ? »

« Si vous me parlez du ministère par exemple, je vous parlerai du merveilleux monde des moldus » dit-il faisant apparaître sur le visage du patriarche, un énorme sourire. Il venait s'entendre un mot des plus magique pour lui.

Ignorant le regard désapprobateur de sa femme, Arthur s'assit à la table, Harry en face de lui et commença à répondre le plus facilement du monde aux questions de l'adolescent. Il fut assez surpris par celles-ci qui pouvaient facilement être posé par un sorcier adulte et non par un élève de Poudlard.

« Tu veux dire que les moldus espèrent à la fois que la magie existe mais refuse l'évidence qu'elle puisse faire partit de leur monde ? » s'exclama-t-il reprenant les paroles de Harry.

« Exact. Ils veulent y croire, mais pensent que cela ne peut exister ailleurs que dans les livres ou en rêve. » expliqua Harry.

Il venait de discuter de façon simple avec lui depuis près de une heure. En échange de futilité pour Harry mais de la plus grande importance pour M. Weasley, il avait parlé avec le père de Ron des différentes forces amis ou supposé en Europe. Le constat était assez mauvais compte tenu de la situation actuel, et des événements en Bulgarie.

« Les Français restent donc plus sur la défensive » répéta-t-il presque choqué « Pourtant je pensais que Mme Maxime nous soutenait ? »

« C'est vrai elle soutient l'ordre, et d'ailleurs sans elle, nous n'aurions plus de soutient. »

« Il nous en veule de la dernière fois » intervint Kingsley qui écoutait depuis quelques minutes tranquillement installé non loin d'eux.

« La dernière fois ? » fit Harry

L'auror se leva, s'approcha et s'assit à côté des deux hommes.

« Lors de la première guerre, les français ont aidé le ministère en envoyant leurs meilleurs aurors. Malheureusement, la plupart sont morts lors des attaques, la désorganisations du ministère y est pour beaucoup. Le problème ne réside pas en cela. Quand tu l'as réduit à rien, nous étions tous content, et pour des raisons de pur politique intérieur, nous avons refusé d'envoyé de l'aide au ministère français qui avait des problèmes avec un mage noir chez eux. Il n'était pas aussi puissant et mauvais que tu-sais-qui mais posait des problèmes surtout que ... »

« Les meilleurs aurors étaient morts en combattants Voldemort » le coupa Harry comprenant la situation.

« Exact » répondit Kingsley qui à la satisfaction de Harry n'avait que légèrement tressaillit à la mention du fameux nom.

« Il nous en ont voulu pour cela alors, et encore plus, quand ils ont découvert que le mage noir en question était l'un des meilleurs disciples de tu-sais-qui, qui avait comme par hasard échappé au tribunal on ne sait comment »

L'expression choqué de Harry était éloquente.

« Autant dire que cela a jeté un froid entre nos deux gouvernements qui historiquement parlant n'ont jamais été des plus amicaux entre eux. »

« Et maintenant nous devons payé les idioties de quelque uns » se lamenta Arthur.

« Et comment ils ont fait pour en finir avec le mage noir ? » demanda Harry intrigué par la fin de l'histoire.

« Ils avaient encore plusieurs aurors et ont reçu l'aide d'autres pays. A l'image des moldus, ils se sont rapprochés du ministère allemand qui avait aussi des problèmes similaires et sont parvenus ensemble à les régler. Autant dire alors, que pour l'instant aucun ces deux pays sont réticents à nous aider. »

«Espérons qu'ils changent d'avis, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste » souhaita Arthur

« Avec Fudge en place, c'est assez compromis » compléta l'auror. « Il ne s'entend pas vraiment avec ses homologues, et encore moins depuis les révélations des derniers mois. Tu ne peux pas savoir Arthur à quel point il devient pathétique » soupira-t-il

« C'est ce qu'il peut le rendre dangereux. S'il est aux abois, il est capable du pire » soupira M. Weasley, avant de revenir vers Harry, qui était bien d'accord avec les deux hommes. Il devait neutraliser Fudge le plus vite possible. Sans lui, les alliances avec les autres sorciers d'Europe serait plus facilité. Cela l'obligeait à agir plus vite que prévu, mais ce serait un mal pour un bien.

Le lendemain, alors que les habitants pour les vacances de Grimmauld Place sortaient de table, ils eurent la visite de quelqu'un que quasiment personne ne s'attendait de voir en ce lieu. Et pourtant.

A la surprise de tous, la nouvelle arrivante fut le professeur Chourave que la majorité des sorciers connaissaient l'ayant fréquenté à Poudlard.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre Albus, mais une affaire des plus importante m'a conduite ici. »

A son ton sérieux, le directeur de Poudlard et les autres sorciers de l'ordre devinrent soucieux. Le professeur Chourave, quittait très peu Poudlard tout comme sa maison particulière. Elle n'était pas un membre disons nous actif de l'ordre, mais d'arrière garde, spécialisé dans les plantes et autres potions même si elle ne possédait pas le titre de maître des potion comme Rogue.

« Il y a un problème à l'école » s'inquiéta aussitôt Albus.

« Oh non pas du tout et d'ailleurs si cela avait été le cas, je suis certaine que vous seriez au courant depuis longtemps » répondit-elle son regard porté sur Harry qui lui fit un léger sourire, comprenant la raison de sa venu.

« Je suis venu voir M. Potter à propos d'une expérience qu'il a commencé il y a plusieurs mois et qui se termine » révéla-t-elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle présenta à tous et à Harry en particulier ce qui ressemblait à un pot, recouvert d'un sac de protection. Une fois l'objet posé sur la table face à Harry, elle retira la sac, montrant à tous un pot surmonté d'une bulle transparente, oscillant légèrement comme une bulle de savon.

« Je les ai protégés par cette bulle. C'était le meilleur moyen pour les faire venir sans les exposer à un quelconque accident. » expliqua-t-elle alors que Harry ne quittait pas des yeux les dix fleurs pas encore éclosent. Elles étaient de couleur jaune comme prévu et ne libéraient aucun parfum.

Il les regarda ardemment, attendant le moment qui allait suivre avec émotion et peur. Il savait très bien que la réussite ou l'échec allait se décider sous peu.

« Vous êtes venu ici pour des fleurs ! » siffla Rogue qui se tenait en retrait de tous. Il était resté dans l'ombre comme refusant de se mélanger avec les autres membres de l'ordre présent et encore moins avec les diables qu'il avait eu le malheur d'avoir comme élève.

« Tu vas te taire Severus » cria Chourave, faisant sursauter le professeur de potion. « Est ce que je te pose des questions quand tu me demandes des ingrédients spécifiques à la concoction de filtre d'amour ou d'aphrodisiaque, potion si je te le rappelle fort limite à utiliser. Non alors tu te tais » termina-t-elle hors d'elle comme jamais on ne l'avait vu avant.

Tous furent sous le choc. Ce n'était pas vraiment le comportement habituel du professeur de botanique.

« Filtre d'amour ! Il lui faut au moins cela » continua Harry amusé, son professeur tant aimé, rouge de colère.

« Je crois que le moment est venu Harry. Tu es seul pour cet instant » le professeur de botanique, reculant, laissant à son élève plus de place pour ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, puis après avoir ôté le gant qui ne quittait jamais sa main droite, positionna ses mains au-dessus des fleurs, qui frémirent en réponse.

Il se concentra le plus qu'il le put, faisant en premier le vide dans son esprit avant de penser à l'éclosion des roses. Action bien délicate contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire. C'était à ce moment, que le sorcier donnait ou non à la fleur sa caractéristique principale, à savoir sa durée de vie et résistance à l'extérieur.

Autour de lui, un silence religieux trônait, silence instauré par le regard courroucé du professeur Chourave qui semblait vraiment métamorphosé.

Puis soudain ce fut le moment tant attendu.

Harry sentit qu'il devait y aller, et libéra le pouvoir qu'il possédait en lui dans l'unique but l'éclosion. Il sentit tout d'abords une sorte de picotement au creux de ses deux mains, avant qu'une étrange lumière bleuté se mit à irradier. Les fleurs furent touchés, et frémirent d'autant. Frémissement léger d'abord puis plus prononcé ensuite. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, les premières roses s'ouvrirent, libérant à la vue de tous, leur cœur noir et une senteur exquise que personne ne pouvait reconnaître, personne n'ayant déjà sentit une pareille fleur.

Quand Harry eut terminé, il eut le déplaisir de voir que sur les 10 roses en boutons, seules 3 étaient ouvertes. Les 7 autres ressemblaient à un tas de feuilles mortes, n'ayant pas survécu à la dernière étape les ouvrant à la vie pour de bon.

« Trois c'est moins bien qu'escompté mais déjà suffisant pour une première tentative » soupira-t-il déçu tout de même de cet échec partiel.

« Tu devrais au contraire être fier de toi Harry » le réconforta Chourave utilisant un ton familier avec lui à la surprise de tous et surtout de lui. « Ce que tu viens de faire est tout simplement prodigieux. Les plus grands spécialistes une botanique ceux sont cassés les dents sur le mystère de ces fleurs et toi tu viens d'en créer et dès la première tentative. » son regard subjugué allant de l'élève aux trois roses qui semblaient à présent vivace et tout simplement magnifique.

« Vous avez raison. Ce serait orgueilleux de ma part de penser que j'y parviendrais du premier essai. » il resta pensif en admiration devant les fleurs créées de la main même de Adam des siècles avant lui.

« Elles n'auront pas la longévité des originales, en tout cas pour le moment, mais je sais que je suis bel et bien sur la bonne voix. Dès que le temps me le permettra, je recommencerai à travailler et à en cultiver d'autres. » termina-t-il joyeusement à la surprise de beaucoup, le voyant réagir de la sorte pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et le plus curieux pour des fleurs. Autant dire que les choses ne s'arrangeait pas dans la compréhension du garçon.

Tous se posaient des questions et essayaient de mieux voir les fleurs qui intriguaient tant les deux sorciers. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise, car personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

Une sorte de POP se fit entendre, et sous les yeux surpris de l'assemblé, Dumbledore en tête, Fusmseck apparu au-dessus de la table. Il effectua plusieurs tours autour de celle-ci, comme cherchant quelque chose, avant d'émettre un son, réconfortant pour tous. Puis son regard ne quittant les yeux du garçon qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que tous le croyait, il se posa majestueusement sur son épaule, sa tête rentrant en contact avec celle de Harry, comme désirant qu'il s'occupe de lui. Dumbledore en contemplant la scène fut des plus ahuri. Il connaissait le phœnix depuis sa rentré à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant. L'oiseau, restait au service du directeur de Poudlard depuis sa création. Enfin c'était l'histoire que les directeurs se laissait. Ainsi, il était la seule personne encore en vie à avoir connu les fondateurs. Néanmoins, ses caractéristiques magiques lui permettaient de connaître les intentions des personnes en face de lui, et il était libre de les aider ou non. Dans le passé, il avait délibérément décidé de ne pas rester avec le directeur si celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas. Le plus curieux étant que les tendances magiques, noires et blanches des sorciers n'entraient pas en compte. Ainsi, il avait servit l'ancêtre de Sirius, Phinéas alors qu'il était plus du côté des mages noirs et inversement refusé de servir des directeurs plus portés sur la magie blanche.

Il avait aussi remarqué, que le phœnix portait depuis le début un intention particulière envers Harry. L'oiseau semblait plus heureux que d'habitude quand il mentionnait le nom du garçon. Il pensait à l'époque qu'il devait rêver, car même si Fumseck partageait son bureau depuis des années et l'acceptait, il ne percevait pas tout de l'animal.

En vérité, le phœnix oeuvrait plus pour le bien de l'école que pour le directeur en fonction. Là aussi, les choses allaient changé pour lui.

« Alors mon beau, tu es venu me voir car tu savais ce que j'avais en tête non ? » interrogea-t-il l'oiseau tout en lui caressant doucement le haut de la tête.

Il semblait apprécier le geste, au léger son qu'il émit et en fermant les yeux.

« Ainsi Sun, je vais te donner ce que tu es venu chercher. » déclara-t-il, faisant rouvrir les yeux de l'oiseau et encore plus grand ceux de Albus qui le fixait sans y croire.

Harry retira une des roses délicatement, la huma avant de la tendre à l'oiseau.

« Tiens prends-la, tu sais exactement où tu dois la mener » dit-il, l'oiseau attendant visiblement cela. Il la prit par le bec, émettant un léger chant. Il décolla alors de l'épaule du garçon, qui le fixait toujours.

« Va mon magnifique Sun. Portes-la lui pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, et en tout cas pas la dernière »

Le phœnix fit à nouveau plusieurs tours de la pièce cette fois regardant en même temps l'ensemble des sorciers, puis disparu dans un son bien connu par certains.

« Maintenant qu'il est partit effectuer la plus importante mission pour lui et en attendant que j'en refasse d'autre, il faut que je décide que faire de ses deux beautés » déclara-t-il pensivement en fixant à nouveau les deux roses solitaires, s'enivrant de leur parfum. Un parfum d'immortalité sans l'être tout à fait.

Puis d'un coup, il les prit délicatement comme la première, une dans chacune de ses mains.

« Je crois que celle-ci vous revient de droit pour l'aide que vous m'avez donné, sans pour autant me poser de questions. » tendant sa main gauche au professeur Chourave qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il faisait.

« Voyons cette fleur n'a pas de prix autant pour sa beauté que par ce qu'elle est. »

« Je sais cela tout comme je sais que vous êtes l'une des personnes qui serait justement l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Pas comme un phénomène de foire florale, mais comme la plus belle et incroyable chose qui existe. J'insiste alors ne vous faites pas prier. » donnant la fleur à son professeur sans lui laisser le soin de répondre.

« Merci » répondit-elle fébrilement connaissant les atouts de cette merveilleuse fleur.

« C'est tout à fait normal, tout comme la seconde qui va à la seule autre personne capable de bien l'apprécier tout comme vous » il se retourna et tendit sa main droite à Tonks qui au fond d'elle-même espérait être cette personne. Néanmoins, la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Connaissant le temps et l'acharnement qu'avait mis Harry dans l'obtention de cette dernière rose.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois l'accepter. Tu devrais peut-être la garder tant que tu n'as pas refait d'autres pour toi non » lui conseilla-t-elle, recevant un avis négatif de sa tête aussitôt.

« Elles ne sont pas faites pour soit. Ad... il a voulu que cela soit ainsi fait » se reprenant ayant faillit évoqué le nom de Adam devant tout le monde autour de lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire et souffla intérieurement, personne au premier coup d'œil ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

« Tu m'as également assisté dans ma tâche alors il est normal que tu en possèdes une »

Il l'a lui donna tout comme avec Chourave et lui sourit.

« Tu auras un souvenir de moi pour la longue nuit à venir » chuchota-t-il la troublant par son ton suave, qu'elle n'avait que très peu entendu dans sa bouche. Cela lui faisait penser à un soir d'octobre, et elle resta à le fixer plusieurs secondes voulant avoir des informations. Malheureusement, ils étaient loin d'être seuls, et les conversations redémarrant autour leur fit rompre le contact.

« En quoi cette fleur est si incroyable ? » demanda Molly qui fixait depuis quelques instants alors la rose que tenait délicatement le professeur Chourave.

La professeur se retourna vers elle, et lui fit un sourire doux.

« C'est pour ainsi dire le plus précieux des trèsors pour une personne pour moi qui aime la botanique et les plantes en tout genre. » elle se regarda Harry rapidement avant de continuer si bas que ce fut presque que pour elle. « et une énigme des plus mystérieuses qui reste encore à élucidé »

Molly ne l'entendit pas, mais Dumbledore lui si. Il comprit tout de suite, que le travail de Harry sur cette fleur qu'il trouvait magiquement curieuse était des plus incroyables. La réaction vive de Chourave allait dans cette voie.

« Décidément Harry tu me réserves bien des surprises » pensa-t-il dans sa barbe, l'image du survivant souriant et en admiration devant les roses lui faisant presque oublier le Harry froid et déterminé qui l'avait si bien malmené quelques jours avant.

Mais en cette instant précis, il n'y pensait pas. Non son esprit était focalisé sur l'apparition de Fumseck. Il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre ce qui c'était produit alors. Même si le phœnix allait où il le désirait, il ne s'attendait pas à sa venu, et surtout de son agissement envers Harry. Généralement, il agissait de la sorte avec lui et personne d'autre.

Plus intrigant, Harry ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom, mais par un autre. Cela n'avait pas semblé ennuyé Fumseck, qui semblait d'ailleurs plus apprécié cet autre nom. Il pouvait voir quand l'oiseau était content, et pouvait donc affirmer que c'était le cas, en présence de Harry en ce jour.

« Il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion réelle et ouverte avec Harry. Les choses m'échappent réellement cette fois si » constata-t-il amèrement, son esprit vers le phœnix à nouveau. « Et où est allé Fumseck ? »

Cette dernière question, le vieux directeur de Poudlard, ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Si tôt Grimmauld Place quitté, le phœnix apparu dans une salle immense. Peut-être plus grande que la grande salle. Il vola au travers de la pièce, qui était magiquement éclairé par des torches de lumières infinis. L'air elle-même semblait respirer la magie, tout comme le contenu de la pièce.

Comme contenu, il était fort succinct. Seulement trois rectangle d'aspect pierreux étaient disposés quasiment au centre de la pièce. Deux semblaient plus proche l'un de l'autre, mais de très peu.

Le merveilleux oiseau, fit encore plusieurs cercles, avant de se poser doucement sur le rectangle le plus éloigné des autres. Aussi proche, il pourrait voir s'il était humain, les décorations gravées sur la pierre. L'artisan qui avait fabriqué ces tombes, car elles portaient ce nom, devait être un maître dans son domaine. Les tombes richement décorées étaient recouvertes de symbole runiques principalement ainsi que des symboles de cultures différentes, y compris moldus.

Il laissa couler une larme en pensant à son passé et sa naissance, et fit ce qu'il était venu faire en ce lieux à cette instant précis. Il déposa doucement la rose au centre, sur la pierre, et émit un cri semblable à un sanglot. Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Quelques secondes, plus tard, la pièce était à nouveau vide de présence vivante, tout comme elle l'était depuis de nombreuses années.

Seul témoin de la venu de l'oiseau, était la rose entièrement épanouie se trouvant sur deux lettres se trouvant au milieu, seule inscription compréhensible : HP.


	44. Une nouvelle année mouvementée

Réponses aux reviews :

Milie Black : Pas de problème, je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant au moins la fin de cette fic. Pour les énitiales, je n'ai pas dit que c'étaient celles de Harry.

Archidruide : Et voila le suivant qui arrive maintenant.

Greg : A la fin du chapitre, c'était Harry qui parlat, sous une légère impulsion de Adam le spécialiste des roses. Content que tu apprécies l'histoire et la romance avec Tonks.

Benkuteur : Bravo pouyr avoir lu la fic d'une traite et voici la suite.

Hermy-78 : Tu es assez proche de la vérité en disant que Fumseck était à Adam. Ce n'était pourtant pas tout à fait le cas. Les tombes sont biens celles de 3 des fondateurs, et la réponse pour HP, tu l'as donné. Il n'y a pas que Harry qui a pour initial HP.

Nanarech : Ton voeu est accomplie car le nouveau chapitre est là.

Niil-iste : Content que le cahpitre t'a plus, le temps de roses était enfin arrivé, avec son lot de bizarrerie. Dumbi ne sait pas tout comme toujours et ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Fumseck. D'ailleurs je tiens à précisé que oui, Fumseck se rend sur la tombe des fondateurs, mais non, pas sûr l'ancêtre de sang de Harry. Entre Harry et Dora, si cela se fait, ce sera long et compliqué. Harry a beaucoup de tâche à accomplir, et de plus, Dora ne sera pas la seul sur les rang. Surtout qu'elle ne l'est pas pour le moment.

Miss-nymphadora : Pas important de se répéter, car parfois on ne peut pas dire pourquoi on apprécie un chapitre ou une fic, c'est juste une impression.

S-Jennifer-S : Les tombes sont celles des fondateurs, et donc les intiales d'un des fondateurs.

Abel :Merci pour tes compliments, je vais essayé que ce que tu le dis reste vrai encore longtemps.

Arathorn : Quelque chose me dit que la suite de la fic sera encore plus surprenant, mais je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passé par la suite.

Chimene : Merci pour ces sincères compliments. Je ne sais pas si j'ai une âme de poète, mais cela me fait très plaisir de me l'entendre dire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira en attendant la suite.

Steph46 : Content que cela te plaise, je pense que celui-ci te plaira également.

Mileslerenard : Les roses ont éclots et comme tu le dis 3/10 c'est très bien, surtout que Harry n'a pas encore les pouvoirs et les connaissances de Adam. J'ai voulu montré Chourave sur un autre jours que celui que l'on a d'elle au travers des livres voir même des autres fics. J'avais l'impression qu'on la voyait comme une prof empoter avec un cours pas vraiment utile. C'est pourquoi j'ai adoré lui donné une grande confiance en elle, allant jusqu'à presque ignorer Dumbledore sans le vouloir et à fermer la bouche de Rogue en le voulant cette fois. C'est ce genre de surprise que j'aime faire, toujours à contre emploi.

Obal : Content que tu restes l'une de mes plus fidèle fan.

Onarluca : Patience, j'ai promis que toutes les explications viendront, et je tiendrai promesse.

Gh()st : Comme tu semblais triste que mon raissonnement ne soit plus correct, je vais utiliser ton raisonnement pour te prouver le contraire. Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis sur les Potter et Voldemort. Néanmoins, cela est aussi valable pour les Longdubat. Eux aussi faisait partit de l'ordre, et combattait Voldemort. Tout comme les Potter ils lui ont survécu par trois fois. Sans cela, Neville ne corresponderait pas à la prophétie. Donc si Voldemort en a après les Potter pour ces raisons, il est également après les Longdubat pour les même raisons. C'est normal non. On en reviens alors au sujet qui fache, Dumbledore et le fameux sort fidélitas qu'il a lancé sur les Potter et seulement eux. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi? Personnellement, je ne pense pas que cette hypothèse soit vraiment le cas dans le livre réellement. Néanmoins, on peut se poser tout de même la question, car Dumbledore connaissant la prophétie savait que les deux couples étaient en danger. Il y a sûrement une raison obscur mais pour l'instant seul Rowling la connait, nous obligeant à imaginer des scénarios complètement fous. Pour en terminer, que je l'ai dit dans mon raisonnement si partculier, Neville correspondait plus à la prophétie que Harry. Les explications viendront plus tard, mais Harry le sait et c'est le plus important pour lui. Ls chances n'étaient pas égales. Il y a peut-être un lien entre les éboulements, mais pour moi ce n'est pas le même tunnel, car même si on ne le dit pas, je doute fort que le tunnel menant à la chambre des secrets tout comme la chambre elle même apparaise sur la carte du maraudeur. En tout cas pas à ce moment de l'histoire. J'ai peut-être tort, mais c'est ce que je pense. Il est fort possible qu'à la fin ce soit bien Dora qui soit avec Harry. Néanmoins comme je l'ai toujours dis, les choses sont compliqués et d'ailleurs je peux t'annoncer tout de suite que Katie va revenir dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas car elle est peu présence que je l'oublie. Il est vrai que j'ai le défaut de vor peut-être trop en avance les événements que je prévois de faire, mais j'y arrive toujours. Personnellement, je pense que Tonks à au moins 7 ans de plus que Harry. C'est le cas dans mes fics. J'arrive à ce chiffre grâce aux éléments qu'elle donne au début du tome5. Je n'ai pas vi Riddick et le fan de science fiction trouve cela dommage. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Parfois il faut utiliser les même moyens que le mal pour le vaincre. Je ne souhaite pas pour autant que le héros devienne le mal absolu, mais un héros prafait, trop lisse fait forcément à présent trop faux. Un héros avec des état d'âmes, des faiblesses est bien plus réaliste. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de 7ème année pour Harry. Je ne dit pas que sa dernière anné à Poudlard ne commencera pas. Tel que c'est partit, Harry risque de devenir tellement fort ou dangereux que sa présence à Poudlard pourrait devenir assez risqué. Mais on n'est pas encore là. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est si suite il y a elle est incertaine pour le moment. Dans ce chapitre, la fin pour Fudge commence réellement, mais pour sa total défaite, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Pour ta question à propos de Adam qui aide à reconstruire Gringott, je te pose une question, justement, pourquoi il a aidé à la reconstruire? Pour la bio il faut que j'y pense.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs reviewers et anonymes.

Merci à Obal ma correctrice qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre, et bien rire avec un certain passage.

Si vous avez un avis, des questions vous savez quoi faire je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaitre un bon week-end et surtout une bonne lecture.

A la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 44 : Une nouvelle année mouvementée.

L'attaque contre Fudge eut lieu en ce premier jour de la nouvelle année. Harry avait rédigé un nouvel article incendiaire qui allait avoir raison du peu de confiance que possédait le ministre de la magie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit destitué ou obligé de quitter de lui-même son précieux poste.

« _En ce jour de renouveau pour notre communauté, et en cette période si troublée, il est difficile de croire être obligé de suivre des personnes incapables de nous prévenir du malheur et des nombreuses vicissitudes de la vie. Les récents événements qui ont secoués notre pays et nos voisins ne sont malheureusement que les prémices des prochains mois. Tout comme lors de la première ascension de Voldemort, les attaques de ses pantins encagoulés risquent de semer la mort et le chaos partout et non seulement dans notre si beau pays et belle communauté. _

_Face au malheur prochain, nous devons pouvoir avoir confiance en nos dirigeants, en leurs qualités et en leurs capacités à nous gouverner et bien sûr à nous protéger. _

_Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas actuellement. Contrairement à nos amis bulgares qui sont sous le coup d'accusation de corruption, nous ne pouvons pas toujours juger que cela soit le cas également dans notre pays. Les seules et uniques indices pour étayer cette triste éventualité est les fréquents rapports entre notre ministre et le célèbre mangemort deux fois capturé, une fois lors de la chute de son maître et une seconde fois au ministère avant d'être libéré d'Azkaban : Lucius Malfoy. De nombreuses personnes peuvent en effet témoigner de nombreux contacts entre les deux hommes dans le bureau même du ministre. Pour plus de détail, je vous conseille de relire notre premier article relatant déjà cette relation. _

_L'exemple du ministre n'est pourtant pas le seul que nous avons. Beaucoup de membres hauts placés au ministère et au sein du magenmagot suivent les conseils de Fudge sans se poser la ou les questions qu'ils devraient poser s'ils possédaient l'intelligence de le faire. Peut-être sont-ils confiants ce que nous ne pouvons pas le leur reprocher. Néanmoins, ils peuvent ne pas posséder également les aptitudes pour leur poste ou pire, une honnêteté et conscience professionnelle. Ces qualités sont essentielles pour les représentants du ministère dont le seul but est d'aider, d'assister et de conseiller selon les cas nos fidèles concitoyens. _

_Je ne dis pas tout de même qu'ils sont tous corrompus et sans peu de foi. Il est possible qu'avec une personne capable et ayant la volonté de faire changer les choses et les mentalités à la tête du ministère, l'ensemble des sorciers y travaillant retrouvent la voie qui devrait les conduire dans leur travail. _

_Comme dans toute chose, le meilleur moyen est d'éliminer le problème principal, les seconds se résolvant sous l'impulsion de changement. _

_C'est pour toutes ces raisons évoquées plus haut et dans les articles de mes confrères le long de ces derniers mois, que je demande à l'instance suprême de notre communauté et cela malgré mes convictions personnels à l'encontre de certains de ses représentants au magenmagot donc, d'accepter positivement ma requête. _

_Au nom de l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne je désire vous soumettre comme il est de droit de le faire à chaque sorcier selon l'une des premières lois régissant le ministère l'audition au vue de sa destitution du ministre de la Magie Cornélius Oswald Fudge, et cela dans les plus brefs délais. _

_Cette demande peut passer pour injustifiée voir honteuse, et surtout si l'on prend en compte ma désaffection envers le ministre voir une haine certaine. Cela ne rentre pas en ligne de compte dans ma demande. Je fais seulement ce qui doit être fait. J'ai à l'esprit le bien de mes concitoyens en tête. Sachant que personne ne veut prendre la responsabilité de le faire, je prends moi mes responsabilités et cela au nom de tous. J'espère que ma demande sera acceptée car elle sera de toutes les manières la seule façon d'obtenir des réponses sur nos interrogations légitimes à propos du ministre et de ses actions. _

_J'invite donc également toutes les personnes ayant des informations à charge et à décharge au sujet du ministre de se faire connaître auprès de qui de droit et d'intervenir lors des auditions prochainement organisées. Je suis certain que le jeune Harry Potter sera des personnes présentes, étant sûrement l'un de ceux ayant subit les manipulations, l'abus de pouvoir et la haine démontrée de la part du ministre._

_Libre au magenmagot d'accepter et de mettre en place cette audition dans les plus brefs délais. Une lettre officielle accompagnée de la plainte et de ces justificatifs est actuellement dans les mains de Amélia Bones, le second du ministère. Pour plus d'informations je vous invite à contacter directement Mr. Fudge afin de connaître ses réactions vis à vis de sa mise sous la sélête et de peut-être sa prochaine destitution._

_L'avenir nous dira rapidement la tournure que prendra cette affaire si affaire il y a._

_H.R.D.D journaliste indépendant »_

Fudge était livide en lisant le contenu de la lettre qui accompagnait son exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il ne contrôlait plus depuis de nombreux mois. L'article était déjà fort éloquent et bien contre lui. La lettre était quant à elle bien pire, car elle donnait enfin la réponse à une des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait depuis la parution du premier article.

_L'ensemble des journalistes est avec vous monsieur le ministre, alors pour une fois dans votre vie, prenez vos responsabilités et faite preuve de courage. Avouez vos fautes et démissionnez vous vous éviterez alors la disgrâce ainsi qu'à l'ensemble de notre communauté. _

_Harry R.D.D _

Ce fut un véritable choc pour lui.

« Le journaliste n'était pas en contact avec ce maudit Potter mais est Potter » jura-t-il en serrant les dents, une haine encore plus forte le prenant.

« Il faut que je convainc les autres de réfuter cette demande. Ils me doivent bien cela après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le ministère. Il faut que j'agisse vite avant Potter et bien sûr Dumbledore »

Il froissa la lettre de Harry de rage et la lança dans la cheminée de son bureau où brûlait un beau feu.

« Je ne vais pas obéir à un sale gamin arrogant qui se croit supérieur à tous » cria-t-il alors, faisant entrer son secrétaire inquiet à force d'entendre des bruits depuis quelques minutes.

« Il y a un problème monsieur le ministre ?» soucieux de le voir ainsi, rouge de rage.

« Non rien, rien du tout » répondit-il rapidement « Appelez les anciens, qu'ils viennent dans les plus brefs délais » ordonna-t-il, reprenant confiance à la pensé des sorciers composants son groupe le plus proche et parmi les plus influents au sein du magenmagot.

Alors qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre de la part du ministre de la magie lui demandant de venir à une réunion qu'il organisait, Amélia Bones se rappela de la visite qu'elle avait reçu moins de 2 jours avant. Une visite, dont elle et sa nièce allait se souvenir assez longtemps.

Deux jours plus tôt au domicile des Bones 

Un coup à la porte, fit réagir tout de suite Susan qui lisait un nouveau livre de sort que sa tante lui avait offert à Noël. En ces temps troublés, Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la loi magique, préférait rester prudente et avait demandé à sa nièce de non seulement faire attention, mais aussi d'étudier puis de pratiquer dès son retour à Poudlard bien sûr des sorts lui permettant de se défendre en cas de problème. Etant l'une des personnes au ministère les plus hautement placé dans sa hiérarchie, elle demeurait une cible extrêmement privilégiée. Elle craignait par-dessus tout une attaque contre elle et surtout pour Susan.

N'entendant plus rien depuis que Susan venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle la rejoignit aussitôt, se doutant de quelque chose. Arrivant près de sa nièce, elle trouva deux personnes aux allures de deux moldus en apparence. Elle n'était pas arrivée à son poste actuel au ministère en ne regardant que les apparences.

Elle les fixa quelques secondes et s'apprêtait à poser une question, quand la femme qui la fixait en retour fit une chose familière avec sa bouche. Un léger mouvement qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait déjà observé dans son entourage. Une légère moue, qui l'avait fait sourire la première fois qu'elle l'avait observé, dans son bureau, il y plusieurs semaines. C'était donc une personne de son entourage au ministère. Une personne très particulière capable de choses aussi particulière comme de changer sa morphologie sans aide de la magie ou de potion.

Comprenant que c'était Tonks le nouvel auror qu'on lui avait assigné qui se trouvait devant elle, qu'elle se précipita pour la faire entrer avec son ami avant de refermer la porte aussitôt, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide sur la rue.

« Alors Tonks, quel événement important vous oblige à venir ici, et surtout aujourd'hui » une note de suspicion dans sa voix

« Disons simplement qu'une personne de mon entourage désirait vous rencontrer directement. Il préfère les rencontres physiques, seul moyen pour lui de s'assurer ne pas se tromper sur les gens » expliqua-t-elle tranquillement faisant se poser des questions à sa patronne, qui pour la première fois alors remarqua la seconde personne, accompagnant l'auror.

« Tu es venu accompagné. Je suppose que c'est lui qui voulait me rencontrer ? » supposa-t-elle en observant Harry qui sous son déguisement, cheveux mi-long blond et des yeux bleus le rendaient quasiment méconnaissable.

« Tout a fait Mme Bones, même si nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, il y a plus de un an lors d'une audition au ministère très spéciale. » raconta-t-il, observant les yeux de la femme en face de lui.

Il sourit en regardant la stupeur dans les yeux de la femme. Elle venait de comprendre, et en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle lui parla.

« Monsieur Potter trouve toujours le moyen de surprendre son monde » suggéra-t-elle

A ce moment, Susan qui se trouvait à côté de sa tante eut un sursaut. En l'entendant et en comprenant qui se trouvait chez elle. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise, quand il reprit sa forme naturelle.

«Durant des années, je suis resté dans l'ombre, si bien que c'est devenu une seconde nature. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans notre monde, ce n'est plus possible. » Sa voix blasée fit tiquer les trois femmes, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

« Même si parfois il faut se montrer pour parvenir à nos fins, j'utilise tous les moyens à ma disposition pour passer inaperçu et faire ce qui doit être fait. » termina-t-il

« Tout a fait raison mais trêve de bavardage. Si vous me disiez le but de cette visite » proposa-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers sa nièce qui comprit tout de suite de quoi il en était.

« Susan va dans le salon » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton non équivoque.

La jeune fille soutint le regard de sa tante avant de le rompre et de les quitter, non sans grommeler à l'encontre de qui de droit.

« Venez avec moi, nous serons plus tranquilles dans mon bureau. »

« Demain, un nouvel article incendiaire concocté par mes soins fera la une de la Gazette des Sorciers. Il s'en prendra à Fudge de façon encore plus directe que la dernière fois et sera accompagné d'une demande sur votre bureau. Une demande de mise en accusation du ministre correctement remplie avec preuve à l'appui. Je pouvais vous donner le dossier tout de suite, mais il est préférable que vous le receviez de façon conventionnelle, et si possible en présence de témoins afin de ne pas être suspectée dans cette affaire que vous devrez présider en tant que membre le plus influant du ministère »

« Et de quoi vous accusez le ministre ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Le chef d'inculpation le plus grave est abus d'autorité et de pouvoir. Mon audience l'année dernière en est la preuve indéniable » précisa-t-il, chose que Amélia Bones le savait très bien.

« La tension entre vous et le ministre est connue au ministère. Je suis conscient de son acharnement à votre encontre avec l'aide de la Gazette n'a pas aidé. De ce fait, la mise en accusation risque de poser des problèmes, surtout que malgré ses fautes, Cornélius garde de nombreux amis. »

« Peut-être, mais si l'accusation passe et je pense très bien qu'elle passera compte tenu de ses fautes justement, il sera finit. Et il en sera conscient. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut rien oublier et ne rien laisser au hasard. »

« Très bien, mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » question qui intéressa également Tonks même si elle se doutait de la raison de Harry.

« Il sera remplacé c'est inévitable. Et si le tribunal ne le fait pas, j'utiliserai d'autre moyen plus durs contre lui. Mais pour en revenir à votre question, je désire que ce soit vous qui soyez à la tête du ministère » cette réponse fit mouche.

« C'était donc çà » pensa-t-elle, s'adossant plus fortement à son siège, faisant sourire Harry par sa réaction.

La proposition du garçon était tentante. Tout le monde au ministère ou presque désirait obtenir ce poste, l'accomplissement de leur carrière. Néanmoins, la façon pour y parvenir et l'attitude du garçon en face d'elle lui faisait se poser des questions sur ses motivations, tout comme sur les différents sous-entendus qu'elle décelait dans l'argumentation de Harry. Celui-ci comprenant qu'elle était plus réticente que prévu, soupira légèrement tout en gardant son léger sourire, peu commun pour ce qu'il le connaissait. Il devait rester plaisant en ce moment précis.

« Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me donner votre réponse tout de suite, il n'y a pas le feu au lac » ria-t-il

« Donnez-la moi assez rapidement et j'espère qu'elle sera positive, car pour être honnête, je ne vois pas d'autre personne pouvant occuper ce poste. »

« Vous êtes pourtant proche de Arthur Weasley, très proche d'ailleurs » remarqua-t-elle

« C'est vrai, mais sans vouloir le dénigrer, il n'est pas la personne qu'il faut pour ce poste. Il est trop influencé par ses envies et ne possède pas l'envie de progresser dans la hiérarchie. Si son poste actuel n'était pas nécessaire en temps de crise, qu'il occupe très bien d'ailleurs, il serait très content dans son petit bureau encombré et sans fenêtre à s'occuper d'objet moldu ensorcelé » expliqua-t-il souriant.

« Arthur est en effet un sacré numéro dans son genre » approuva-t-elle « Mais il est très apte et malheureusement dénigré par tout un pan de conservateur à l'image de Fudge »

« Oui et pour tout expliquer, il est également la raison de ma venu ici et de ma demande. Suite à mon audition, vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir salué et non ignoré ou lui avoir lancé un regard mauvais. Et cela me prouve que j'ai fait le bon choix avec vous. Choix qui se vérifie, car une personne s'intéressant plus qu'à elle-même m'aurait répondu oui sans même y réfléchir et penser à ce qu'il en découlera »

« Justement. Que va-t-il découler de cela ? Quels sont les problèmes qui me seront posé avec vous Harry ? » Le regard franc de la femme le fixant, si bien, qu'il consentit à lui répondre ce qu'il le surprit tout comme Tonks.

« Mon appui sera officieux, car mes actes passés et surtout futurs pourraient jouer contre vous, avant et surtout après votre venu au pouvoir. » ses paroles la fit tiquer, mais il continua. « Nous sommes en guerre, tous autant que nous sommes. Je suis malheureusement plus impliqué que le commun des sorciers et je le regrette atrocement. Cette hideuse cicatrice que l'autre m'a fait et qui m'a rendu tristement célèbre, pourrait me rendre encore plus tristement célèbre, car j'ai bien décidé de rendre coups pour coups. Le temps est un luxe que nous possédons plus à présent. Nous devons être prêts à nous battre. Je le serai bientôt, et autant vous dire tout de suite, le titre de survivant que je me coltine depuis mes un an, ne sera pas celui des personnes qui me croiseront lors des combats. Pour moi, un bon mangemort est un mangemort mangeant les pissenlits par la racine, donc six pieds sous terre. Peu à peu, je me prépare à ma guerre, et ce ne sera pas vraiment celle que Dumbledore voulait que je fasse pour lui » son ton devenait de plus en plus puissant lors de ses paroles, si bien que Amélia en vint à redouter les adversaires de Harry devant tant de détermination.

Au fil qu'une inquiétude grandissait en elle sur les actes futurs de Harry, la certitude qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement devenait certain également.

« Il veut détruire les forces de vous-savez-qui jusqu'au dernier, et pour lui tout sera permis contre eux » pensa-t-elle. Elle avait totalement raison.

« En gros, vous ne voulez pas m'éclabousser par des actes répréhensibles à l'encontre de l'ensemble de nos ennemis. »

« Tout à fait Madame la futur ministre » rétorqua-t-il

« Et charmeur avec cela »

« Juste un héritage de famille qui rentre en action » révéla-t-il, sentant l'influence de James en lui.

En y repensant, elle pouvait lui donner sa réponse. Mais elle préférait se donner le temps de la réflexion afin de ne pas être trop hâtif. Deux jours plus tard cette fameuse discussion, elle savait très bien qu'elle devait accepter. Fudge était plus qu'une calamité ambulante, et cela ne s'arrangeait pas de jours en jours. Cela empirait depuis son retour au ministère à la suite du tournoi des trois sorciers et sa dernière discussion avec Dumbledore. Depuis lors, il avait complètement oublié son poste au profit de sa carrière. Toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises alors lui étaient revenues dessus, l'enlisant encore plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Oui, elle connaissait très bien sa réponse, et comptait bien la communiquer à Harry dans les plus brefs délais.

Comme il s'y attendait, son article mit à nouveau le feu aux poudres au sein de la presse et dans l'ensemble de la communauté. Les sentiments allaient de l'outrage à la félicitation. Au sein de l'ordre, les avis étaient très partagés. Les plus extrêmes et surtout les plus jeunes en idées approuvaient cette demande, alors que les plus anciens étaient tout même réticents à s'attaquer au ministre de cette façon.

Le directeur de Poudlard, se sentait inconfortable. D'un côté, la disparition de Fudge de la scène politique ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid personnellement. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il n'appréciait plus l'homme ambitieux et imbu de lui-même, qui était pourtant un jeune sorcier si prometteur au début de sa carrière. Le problème, c'est que malgré ses convictions, il ne souhaitait pas arriver à une telle situation avec le ministre. Il craignait que contexte déjà lourd devienne ingérable. Il ne voulait pas être aussi accusé de ce que justement Fudge l'accusait, vouloir le poste de ministre. Il craignait surtout d'être tenu responsable des problèmes futurs à tout les niveaux au ministère.

Il était également amusé tout comme légèrement inquiet par l'article de Harry. Car le garçon était bien l'auteur de l'article.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable Harry. J'ose espérer que tu sais ce que tu fais. La situation devient explosive et le sera encore plus si tu arrives à tes fins, la destitution de Fudge » se dit-il pensif.

La seule chose qui à la fois le rassurait et l'ennuyait, était que Harry faisait exactement ce qu'il avait dit. En cela, le garçon prouvait qu'il était confiant, ingénieux, sûr de lui et déterminé et de l'autre, il montrait qu'il pouvait tout faire pour arriver à ses fins. Car les preuves qu'il allait utiliser pour neutraliser Fudge ne laisserait pas d'ambiguïté sur ses actes. Il évoquerait des faits que pourtant il y a plusieurs mois, il préférait garder pour lui.

Les derniers jours de vacances se passèrent le plus calmement du monde pour tout le monde et en particulier pour Harry. Il craignait par-dessus tout que Voldemort fasse un acte pour fêter la nouvelle année. Pas qu'il craigne une douleur par l'intermédiaire de sa cicatrice, mais qu'un nouveau coup d'éclat mette à mal encore plus le moral de la communauté.

Les derniers jours furent donc très calmes. Il discutait toujours de façon normale avec Neville, qu'il taquinait d'ailleurs sur le sujet de Luna tout comme avec Ginny et les jumeaux. Il parlait également avec Hermione et même avec Ron, mais de façon restreinte. Sur les conseils de Tonks et de Rémus, il essayait de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, mais à reculons comme ils l'avaient aisément remarqué. L'une des dernières tentatives, était resté dans son esprit comme une réelle partie de rigolade et s'était terminé de façon brutale.

Une journée avant le retour à Poudlard, le fameux trio, accompagné des deux autres Gryffondors, discutait dans la chambre de Harry. Ils étaient tous les cinq installés sur son lit, et discutaient d'une chose importante pour eux.

« Au fait, on commence quand la seconde partit de notre... » Commença Neville regardant autour de lui peu certain.

« Notre transformation ? » l'interrogea Ginny qui comme son ami était très impatient

« Oui »

« Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul Neville » lui certifia Harry en fixant ses autres camarades. Seul Ron ne semblait pas très enthousiaste par cette perspective.

« Il ne peut peut-être pas devenir animagus » pensa-t-il le fixait.

« Je pense que cela dépend de vous, mais il est préférable d'attendre le retour à l'école. Vous serez bien plus tranquille qu'ici. Car malgré la tranquillité relative que nous pouvons penser avoir ici, il faut avouer que votre chère mère surveille nos faits et gestes. Enfin surtout les autres. » Dit-il sûr de lui.

Neville, Ginny et Hermione furent d'accord avec lui, et furent surpris par le fait qu'il semblait ne pas s'impliquer dans cette tâche. Hermione savait pourquoi, et semblait affecté par cela. Ce qui la troublait surtout, était qu'il ne semblait pas du tout affecter par le fait de ne pas devenir animagus. Ron lui ne s'occupait pas de cela. D'ailleurs, il ne s'inquiétait de rien.

« Tu ne comptes pas participer avec nous ? » interrogea Neville intrigué par les propos de Harry.

Il regarda son ami sereinement, lui sourit et décida de lui dire la vérité.

« C'est le cas. Pour des raisons personnelles, je ne participerai pas. Je suis certain que Hermione pourra t'aider si en ressent le besoin. Mais rassure-toi Neville, je reste persuadé que tu y arriveras. »

« Tu ne veux pas participer ou nous dire ton animal ? » le défia Ron.

« Disons tout simplement que j'ai mes raison. Et que cela ne te regarde pas. » Répondit-il plus agressivement. « Et d'ailleurs, tu ne nous as pas encore révéler tout comme Hermione ton animal »l'interrogea-t-il à son tour.

« Car je suppose que vous les connaissez non ? » termina-t-il intéressé.

« Bien sûr que oui » avoua Hermione souriante, contente de le dire à tous.

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire au moins. » lui reprocha Ginny en même temps qu'un regard noir.

« Je sais, mais nous n'en avons pas parlé depuis longtemps, et comme l'a dit Harry, je pensais qu'il était préférable d'attendre d'être à Poudlard. » se justifia-t-elle

« Tout a fait raison. Mais je crois que le moment est arrivé justement » continua Neville prenant plus d'assurance.

Hermione le regarda, puis soufflant comme pour prendre de l'assurance, se lança.

« Je vais être un écureuil » déclara-t-elle gaiement, en tout cas le plus gaiement possible, l'information ayant été autant surprenante pour elle que déroutante. Elle aurait préféré être un chat comme Ginny, mais visiblement cela ne pouvait pas être le cas et elle l'acceptait.

« Et moi une marmotte » compléta lugubrement Ron.

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur Ron qui venait pour presque la première fois de parler, alors que le rouge lui montait au visage par cet aveu.

« Une marmotte, c'est bien Ron » tenta de le rassurer mais en vain Hermione.

« Ce n'est peut pas roux comme pour Hermione mais c'est marron» l'enfonçant sans le vouloir sa sœur, alors que Harry se retenait de rire.

« Je... oui c'est bien » continua Neville ne sachant que dire. Il semblait bizarre pour lui que leurs animaux étaient si différents du sien, comme ne correspondant pas à ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur début à Poudlard.

Personne ne s'attendait à cela. La forme de Ron était plus exotique que les autres et ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Il en valait de même pour Hermione lais visiblement elle prenait mieux la chose que lui.

« Tu ne dis rien Harry ! » constata Ron qui voulait connaître la réaction de son ami. Au moins au fond de lui, savoir que sa forme n'était pas un rat le rassurait. Il espérait que Harry voit cette information sous cet angle. Son souhait ne fut pas tout à fait exaucé.

Après une minute d'une attente lourde, Harry parla, et surpris à nouveau tout le monde comme lui seul pouvait le faire.

« Ronron la marmotte quel joli nom » dit-il avant d'éclater de rire devant le visage soudain écrevisse de Ron.

Neville le suivit dans son rire, alors que les deux filles essayaient de garder un semblant de sérieux, et principalement Hermione qui ne voulait pas heurter la sensibilité du rouquin. Sensibilité qui était mis à rude épreuve par la phrase de Harry.

« Tu étais obligé de faire çà ! » cria-t-il, faisant stopper tout les rires exceptés ceux de Harry dont il fallait plus que cela pour calmer.

« Ronron est fâché ! » dit-il d'un ton excédé « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu vas devenir animagus et monsieur n'est pas content. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un rat, une fouine ou tout autre animal insignifiant. Alors tu calmes tes ardeurs d'adolescent boutonneux et tu souris. Il ne faudrait pas oublier que tu n'es pas le seul alors tâche de garder tes états d'âme pour toi à l'avenir »

Ron devint encore plus rouge devant les reproches qu'osait lui faire Harry qui le traitait assez durement depuis des mois. Il devait parler pour de bon et c'était pour aujourd'hui.

« C'est toi qui parle d'état d'âme alors que toi tu nous traite comme si nous étions de parfait étranger et... » Il stoppa net ses paroles à cause d'un son provenant de Harry qui lui glaça le sang.

Il regarda le survivant blanc, avant de se rendre compte que les sons provenaient bien de lui, mais pas de sa bouche. Il allait demander des explications, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, il s'abstint de parler, quand de sous le pull de Harry, émergea une tête de serpent, qui laissait des sons stridents de toute évidence destinée à son encontre. La façon dont le serpent le regardait et sortait sa langue dans sa direction ne lui laissait présager rien de bon.

Il n'osait pas quitter des yeux le serpent, mais le fit pour regarder Harry. Il constata alors qu'il était comme concentré sur le reptile qui continuait à siffler.

Harry s'attendait à une réaction vive de son ami, mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Par contre, il comprit vite, que Lily n'avait visiblement pas appréciée les propos de Ron. Elle devait avoir compris les paroles échangées et n'était pas des plus contente des événements.

_« Calme-toi Lily. Il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il dit » _siffla-t-il au serpent, qui quitta pour la première fois Ron des yeux, en tout cas en apparence.

_« Je n'aime celui-là, il est insultant envers nous. Il nous traite mal »_ se défendit le serpent en parlant de Ron.

_« Peut-être, mais nous faisions que parler, des amis ont ce genre de relation »_

_« Nous non, nous ne sommes pas amis ? »_ demanda-t-elle, surprenant Harry par cette question.

Pour lui, c'était le cas. Tout comme c'était le cas avec sa chouette et Buck qui réveillé par les cris de Ron, fixait la scène, peu serein, comme en attente de la suite.

_« Si nous le sommes, et plus que cela d'ailleurs »_ la rassura-t-il _« Alors calme-toi. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de celui-ci. Mais merci de t'inquiéter de cela et de moi. »_

_« C'est normal, je dois te protéger comme tu le fais avec moi »_ répondit-elle avant de retourner vers Ron qui n'avait pas changé de couleur et qui observait la discussion entre Harry et son serpent comme les autres avec grand intérêt.

« A ta place Ron, je n'élèverais plus la voix de la sorte à l'avenir. Je crois bien que ma chère Lily soit assez âgée à présent pour avoir décidé qu'elle pouvait me protéger. Quand tu as élevé la voix, elle a compris tes intentions et les a interprétés comme hostiles pour moi. Elle a donc décidé d'intervenir tout de suite avant que tu m'attaques. Enfin si attaque il y a. La seule chose qui est rassurante enfin pour toi, c'est qu'elle t'a donné un avertissement avant d'attaquer. Et c'est une chance, car je crois bien qu'elle a atteint sa maturité d'attaque si je peux l'expliquer ainsi, et qu'elle est donc devenue mortelle disons le cette façon afin d'empêcher toute ambiguïté »

« Elle te protège donc » dit Hermione qui avait tout de suite compris les intentions du serpent dès qu'elle l'avait vu sortir et fixer Ron intensément.

« Oui, ironique car pour l'instant c'était moi qui la protégeais du monde extérieur »

« Ton serpent me menace, et tu trouves normal qu'il agisse de cette façon et »

« C'est une femelle, si tu ne l'as pas oublié. Il ne faudrait pas non plus la froisser sinon, elle risque de t'en vouloir encore plus. Surtout qu'elle n'oublie rien. » Le coupa Harry aussitôt, faisant sourire Neville

Ron le remarquant, fit alors une nouvelle erreur.

« Tu trouves cette situation amusante Neville ! » S'emporta-t-il « Cela doit te changer d'être la bonne dernière roue de la charrette » cracha-t-il presque.

Tous restèrent muet devant les propos désobligeants de Ron, y compris Neville qui n'était pas habituer à ce genre de propos de la part de ses amis. Lui qui pensait en avoir de bon depuis de nombreux mois tombait de haut. A la surprise de tous, sauf de Harry, sa réaction fut vive.

« C'est toi qui ose dire cela Ronald, alors que jusqu'à encore récemment tu me considérais comme faisant partit des murs de notre dortoir. La seule raison pour laquelle tu me parles, c'est car tu veux juste comprendre pourquoi contrairement à toi, je parle sans problème avec Harry. »

Il se tourna vers le survivant qui lui fit un signe de tête d'encouragement et retourna vers Ron, qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce Neville tout a fait différent des années précédentes.

« Arrête de traiter les autres de la sorte, et peut être que les autres dont Harry te traiteront de cette façon. Si tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant avec lui et maintenant avec moi il faut que tu changes, car si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, nous nous avons changé. Et je pense que nous ne redeviendrons jamais comme avant. Si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est ton problème pas le nôtre. »

Il s'arrêta soufflant doucement avant de terminer son explication qui comme il le découvrirait par la suite fit mouche chez Ron.

« La balle est avec toi comme dise les moldus »conclu-t-il se rappelant une expression que Dean utilisait parfois.

La discussion en resta sur ce point, et ils ne reparlèrent plus ensemble jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Le jour de départ arriva donc vite pour les jeunes élèves. Ron restait pensif depuis l'incident avec Harry et Neville. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec eux, première étape sur la route qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher de ses deux amis.

Harry était à la fois content de quitter la maison des Blacks qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir surtout pour retourner vers Poudlard, sa véritable maison. Néanmoins, il ressentait une tristesse certaine car il allait quitter à nouveau Tonks avec qui il s'entendait encore mieux qu'avant. D'ailleurs, ce qui l'intriguait le plus, était son rapport avec la jeune femme justement. Leur entente était particulière et dépassait celle des amis normaux. Sa relation avec elle ressemblait à celle qu'il entretenait avec Ron et Hermione, en tout cas avant, mais différent tout de même.

« Faites attention les enfants. Durant le trajet et à l'école. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement, vous devez rester vigilant comme le répète toujours Maugrey. » Leur conseilla Molly

« Pas d'inquiétude Mme Weasley, nous ferons bien attention » la rassura Hermione qui faisait ressortir son côté responsable.

« Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, tu es sérieuse et sais ce que tu fais. Non, je dit cela surtout pour les enfants et pour Harry surtout » répondit-elle son regard se portant vers le garçon, qui discutait tranquillement avec Tonks, sans se soucier ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Fais attention à toi Harry, tu es bien plus en danger, mais tu le sais, donc je m'arrête là »

« Ce conseil vaut également pour toi. Surtout avec ce qu'il se prépare » chuchota-t-il

Elle lui fit un oui de la tête, et à sa surprise, l'enlaça précipitamment alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir.

Comme à chaque fois, ils étaient escortés afin de se rendre à King Cross en toute sécurité. Néanmoins, cette fois, ils utilisaient un portoloin que Dumbledore avait fabriqué et qui transporterait les étudiants ainsi que leur escorte à une ruelle non loin de ma gare.

Ce fut donc habillé en parfait moldu, et les bagages miniatures dans leurs poches, que les 5 étudiants entèrent dans la gare, accompagné de Bill et de deux autres membres de l'ordre et de Rémus qui prenait le train afin de le surveiller. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait prévu le ministère, quelques aurors étaient présent afin de sécuriser le moyen de transport utilisé par les jeunes sorciers. Dernières tactiques imaginées par Fudge pour à la fois rassurer les parents et montrer qu'il s'occupait des enfants. Meilleur moyen pour essayer de remonter son image. De plus une attaque de mangemort ferait du plus mauvais effet pour lui et il le savait.


	45. Se mêler de plus en plus aux autres

Réponses aux reviews :

Greg : ET oui, c'était aussi simple que cela. Amusant non. La destitution de Fudge provoquera du grabuge, mais montrera également certaines choses concernant Harry.

Abel : C'est vrai que Fudge risque de fondre une durite, mais attend de voir le chapitre 46, il risque d'y avoir encore des surprises pour lui.

Onarluca : Pas d'inquiétude, je continue la fic.

Naseis : J'espère que un jour tu auras le temps à nouveau de la lire, mais il y a toujours plus important à faire ailleurs. Je comprends parfaitement.

Mileslerenard : Fudge en prend pour son grade à nouveau et pour moi Amélia est la mieux placè pour le poste. Pour Chourave, tout comme pour plusieurs personnages plus en retrait dans les livres, je veux juste les montrer d'une manière différente. Pour Chourave, il y aura un nouvel exemple dans le chapitre.

S-Jennifer-S : Il y aura une indication sur le futur de Amélia Bones dans le chapitre.

Obal : Content de t'avoir fait rire à nouveau. C'est normal, car les formes animagus sont tellements différentes et exotiques que personne ne les aurait imaginé. Parlant de ton cas, nous sommes dans le même bateau.

Miss-nymphadora : C'est vrai qu'elle doit repartir, car moi aussi je l'aime bien, mais c'est pour mieux revenir par la suite.

Gwen : Merci pour tes compliments. J'essaye de trouver de bonnes idées et parfois je t'assure ce n'est pas facile de tout faire tenir ensemble. Oui, j'ai vu pirate des caraïbe, j'ai même le DVD. J'aime bien ce terme de pourparler, surtout qu'enfin de compte, c'est surtout Harry qui parle. Sinon, pas d'inquiétude, il est vraiment hors de question que je cesse cette fic ou alors juste pour une grave raison.

Steph46 : Pas d'inquiétude, je continue comme cela.

Archidruide : La relation avec Tonks évolue doucement et évoluera de cette façon pendant longtemps.

Darkmore : Merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Arathorn : Tu auras moins de temps que les autres à attendre, et je pense que tu aimeras.

didinette207 : Content que tu l'aimes, j'essaye de garder une bonne qualité, mais ce n'est pas si facile pour tous les chapitres. Merci pour les encouragements car parfois j'en ai besoin.

Chessandmat : Merci pour tes reviews, c'est toujours bien d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. Tu poses une bonne question en reparlant de la pièce en question. Je peux te dire qu'elle est importante pour Adam, et que c'est donc par lui que tu as la réponse dans plusieurs chapitres.

Celine.s : Pour le sort fidélitas, je ne le sais pas en effet, mais nulle part non plus on dit que les Dumbledore le lance sur les Longdubat également. Tout est une question d'interprétation. Dans ma fic, Dumbledore montre un côté qui n'existe sûrement pas dans le livre, mais justement l'intérêt tout comme mettre par exemple Neville comme héritier de Gryffondor. Je ne pense pas que cela gâcherait l'histoire loin de là. Pour la prophétie, mon point de vu sera plus expliqué dans les prochain chapitre. Sinon, c'est vrai que Harry se conduit parfois mal, et pour être honnête ce n'est rien par rapport à la suite. J'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux seulement te dire que tout sera expliquer soit à la fin ou soit durant le reste de la fic.

Gh()st : C'est vrai, il reste beaucoup de chose en suspend, et en un sens c'est très bien car toutes les théories les plus farfelus la mienne y compris sont possibles. Pour la prophétie, je sous-entend que Neville était prioritaire et que à cause d'un imprévu on peut dire, Harry est un peu la roue de secours sortie de derrière les fagots (j'ai toujours aimé cette expression). Il y a un éléments qui déséquilibre la prophétie voir plusieurs même plus caché. Harry après Poudlard c'est encore flou, mais une retraite c'est pas pour toute suite. Tu me fais peur, car tu m'as pratiquement percé. Pour la chose au ministère du à raison à au moins 95. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu mentionnes, je compte bien l'utiliser lors de la futur audicion de Fudge. L'écureuil et la marmotte sont peut-être craintive, mais sont intelligent et curieux pour le premier et pour le second ne fait que manger pour dormir longtemps. Je pense que cela correspond à Hermione et Ron. Je pense qu'elle connaît Bill et Charly et devait être en classe avec l'un des deux. Elle est beaucoup plus jeune que les maraudeur, car il ne faut pas oublier que sa mère était la cousine de Sirius. Androméda devait sûrement être plus vieille que Sirius mais pas trop tour de même. Je ne crois pas que deux fins soit réalisable, surtout que cela ne va pas avec mes idées. Déjà que parfois j'ai l'impression de m'arracher les cheveux je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. Pour Fudge, il attrapera vraiment quand son heure arrivera, soit en certain.

Désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps la semaine dernière d'écrire et donc je ne voulais pas mettre se nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie l'ensembles des lecteurs anonymes ou non, tout comme ma correctrice Obal.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, en attendant le prochain la semaine prochaine.

Si vous avez des questions, remarques ou autres vous savez quoi faire je vous remercie d'avance.

Bonne lecture

By By

Chapitre 45 : Se mêler de plus en plus aux autres.

A leur arrivée à l'école, le moral des élèves remonta aussitôt. C'est fou tout ce que peut apporter Poudlard à l'ensemble de la communauté magique. Lieu de sécurité par excellence, l'école restait pour tous le symbole le plus fort de protection. De ce fait, les élèves étaient heureux d'y retourner. Ils savaient tous que leur monde était en danger. Et dans ce monde en changement, Poudlard restait également l'endroit de la continuité. Plusieurs mages noirs avaient tenté par le passé de le prendre par la force, et jusqu'à maintenant, l'œuvre des fondateurs n'était jamais tombé ou avait subit la moindre défaite.

La vigilance était néanmoins de mise malgré la sécurité entourant le château.

Le dîner de retour d'après les vacances était néanmoins moins enthousiaste pour trois des quatre tables de la grande salle. Seul les Serpentard semblaient heureux de se revoir et discutaient de chose et d'autre.

Plusieurs sorciers principalement à la table des Gryffondors surveillaient d'un mauvais œil, tout en mangeant, la table de leur ennemi presque héréditaire avec répulsion.

« Ils doivent bien rire en pensant à la prise de pouvoir des mages noirs en Bulgarie » constata Ron amèrement à l'intention de ses camarades de dortoir qui mangeaient à ses côtés.

«Ou peut-être qu'ils parlent tout simplement des prochains de matchs de quidditch » émit Dean comme hypothèse, son regard divaguant vers Ginny.

« Non ils restent toujours les même ils doivent parler de cela » essaya de les convaincre Ron, à croire qu'il était certain d'avoir raison.

Seamus et Dean allaient lui répondre mais ils furent devancés par une autre personne qu'ils connaissaient.

« Il ne faut pas tous les considérer comme sans peu de foi. Il ne faut pas mettre tous les Serpentards dans le même sac. Ce n'est pas parceque plusieurs pommes sont pourries, qu'elles le sont toutes. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, et rencontrèrent une jeune femme blonde qui n'était qu'en fait leur capitaine de quidditch, Katie Bell. Elle n'était pas en colère contre eux pour ce qu'ils disaient, mais parcequ' ils supposaient que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais. Sentiment qu'elle approuvait en y repensant encore l'année dernière, mais sa rencontre avec Brenda lui avait changé son opinion. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils injurient son amie en traitant de la sorte toute la maison Serpentard.

Harry qui avait observé sa réaction du coin de l'œil sourit devant celle-ci. Il s'attendait à ce genre de comportement venant de la jeune femme avec qui il appréciait discuter. Elle était aussi réfléchit que Hermione mais moins sujette à ses émotions contrairement à son amie préfète.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec notre capitaine. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de changer les choses entre nos deux maisons, nous devons nous comporter du mieux possible avec eux. Et cela même si cela est très difficile pour nous. » Ses paroles charriaient autant d'avertissement que remarque.

« Ils ne sont pas tous pourris jusqu'à l'os c'est pourquoi il faut leur donner une chance » termina-t-il avant de se lever et de laisser la table des Gryffondors en pleine méditation après ses paroles.

Si tôt Harry disparu, ses amis recommencèrent à discuter sur le sujet, non sans lancer des regards vers la table de leur ennemi de toujours. Mais il semblait alors que Harry soit parvenu à en faire réfléchir plus d'un.

Les cours reprirent en intensité pour les sixièmes années, même si leur année n'était pas primordiale comme la suivante pour leur future vie. Excepté pour Hermione qui sous les conseils de Harry essayait de se ménager du temps pour se reposer réellement. Suite à plusieurs conversations avec lui ainsi qu'avec McGonagall, la jeune fille semblait avoir compris qu'il valait mieux avoir un objectif réalisable plutôt que trop d'ambitions avec ses capacités qui faisaient d'elle une des meilleures élève que le professeur avait observé.

Cette première semaine de cours se passa bien pour tout le monde. Les Serpentards avaient reprit de la vigueur sous l'impulsion principalement de Malfoy et de ses amis. Harry avait toujours supposé qu'il connaissait beaucoup de chose par l'intermédiaire de son père. Plusieurs fois il en avait eut la preuve dans le passé.

Depuis les premiers jours de cours après la rentrée, il se tenait plus en retrait sous l'impulsion de Rogue, qui lui avait signifié qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se heurte à Harry.

Malheureusement pour le professeur qui malgré tout était un peu intéressé par son élève, les choses évoluaient en sa faveur. La libération de Lucius et la nouvelle montée en puissance de Voldemort depuis plusieurs semaines renforçaient le sentiment de puissance de Drago et des autres enfants de mangemorts. Il comptait bien continuer à faire l'espion pour le maître sans se demander s'il ne faisait pas là le pire choix qu'il pouvait faire.

Les premiers actes de la montée en puissance de la maison du serpent furent des altercations tout d'abord légères avec les autres maisons dans des coins sombres. Les plus fréquemment touchés restaient les Gryffondors, mais contrairement à l'époque de son père lors de la première ascension de Voldemort la résistance était grandement renforcée et surtout justement chez les Gryffondors. De ce fait, d'une victoire facile, ils passaient à une mise en déroute dès qu'ils tombaient sur des membres de l'AD qui surveillaient avec attention leurs camarades.

Le plus mauvais en ce début d'année, fut une altercation avec des Poufsouffles de première année. Alors que le groupe de mangemort en herbe allait s'en prendre à eux, ils eurent le déplaisir de tomber sur un os. Un os vorace et intraitable, dont le signe distinctif connu de tous, lui barrait le front.

Jamais ils ne comprirent comment, il était arrivé là, mais ils comprirent très vite qu'ils avaient fait une erreur monumentale en ce jour précis.

« Facile de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit. » entendirent-ils alors que leurs sortilèges combinés s'écrasaient lamentablement sur un bouclier encerclant le groupe des cinq Poufsouffles.

« Vous allez pouvoir le comprendre tout de suite » les prévint-il alors qu'il levait sa baguette dans leur direction, un regard à faire peur sur le visage.

Les quatre Serpentards levèrent également les leur, mais ce fut totalement inutile. Ils parvinrent à lancer des sorts virulents d'attaques que Harry connaissaient de nom mais pas avec suffisamment de force pour parvenir à défaire le bouclier du Gryffondor, qui tint bon alors qu'il encaissait un cinquième ou sixième sort d'affiler. Comprenant néanmoins, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir ainsi beaucoup plus longtemps, Harry passa pour la toute première fois à l'attaque.

Reconnaissant ses adversaires, il décida de s'en prendre à celui représentant la plus grande menace. Le septième année qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois les années précédentes. Il supposait qu'il serait le plus dangereux.

« Fix-Na » cria-t-il alors qu'une explosion bleu sortait de sa baguette, et toucha avec force le Serpentard visé, passant entre les deux élèves devant lui et lui donnant un semblant de protection illusoire.

Le sort le percuta, le figeant comme le ferait un stupéfix mais avec plus de virulence. Il se retrouva 5 mètres plus loin, face contre terre, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

La surprise passa vite chez les trois autres, alors que le plus confiant prenait la parole.

« Je m'attendais à mieux que cela avec toi Potter » se vanta le cinquième année, se retournant vers son ami, lançant un énervetum, suivit d'un finite incantetum qui n'eut lui non plus le moindre effet.

« Il faudra plus de puissance que ces médiocres contre sorts pour le libérer. Pathétique réellement » se moqua-t-il repassant à l'attaque.

Evitant avec grâce par l'intermédiaire de ses entraînements de quidditch les sorts qu'on lui lançait, il neutralisa avec force et précision les trois Serpentards, utilisant des sorts similaires à celui déjà utilisé. Meilleur moyen de les tester avant de les montrer à ses camarades de l'AD.

Cela fait, il se retourna vers les Poufsouffles qui n'avaient pas bougé durant les deux minutes qu'avait duré l'altercation. Ils tremblaient encore des événements alors que des pas précipités les avertissaient que des professeurs à l'évidence arrivaient vers eux.

Et en effet, dix secondes plus tard, Rogue injuriait Harry en le voyant à proximité des élèves de sa maison.

« Potter encore vous, cette fois je ne vais pas vous rater... » Hurla-t-il

« Oh mes pauvres chéris » le coupa aussitôt le professeur Chourave du ton maternel qu'elle utilisait rarement mais nécessaire pour rassurer les plus jeunes.

« Vous êtes en sécurité à présent » termina-t-elle de les rassurer, alors que Rogue arborait un visage plus de dégoût.

« Maintenant Potter vous allez payer ce sera... »

« Attends Severus. Qui te dit que tes élèves ne sont pas en tort ? » Fit soupçonneuse le professeur de botanique, faisant sourciller son collègue.

« Non. Ils sont par terre et lui est debout intact » argumenta-t-il « s'il y avait un témoin de bonne foi, il pourrait le dire » son sourire mauvais en avant

« Justement professeur, il y en a un » le prévint Harry en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Je n'en reviens pas que Rogue a retiré 200 points à sa propre maison » s'exclama Dean encore sous le choc quelques heures plus tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Sans compter qu'il a donné 50 points à Harry pour avoir protéger les Poufsouffles » continua Ginny se trouvant à ses côtés.

« Il devait être vraiment furieux de devoir le faire. Connaissant sa grande aversion pour Harry, il devait avoir une bonne raison » continua Dean pensif

« Le professeur Chourave était avec lui et elle l'a forcé à le faire, sinon de toute façon elle l'aurait fait. »

« Elle a prit vraiment de l'assurance pour l'avoir obligé. » dit surprit Ron

« Il y avait un témoin de l'incident qui a tout raconté ainsi que d'autres incidents avec les même Serpentards. » raconta Hermione

« Qui ? » demandèrent en chœur Ginny et Ron

« Mimi » répondit-elle, en riant doucement alors que Ron lui faisait des gros yeux surpris

« Ne fait pas cette tête Ron, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que les fantômes tout comme les tableaux et encore plus maintenant, surveillent les couloirs et transmettent les informations qu'ils trouvent importante au directeur » fit-elle comme récitant un livre qui fit soupirer Ron

« Elle sort de ses toilettes à présent ? » ria Ron qui se rappelait très bien du fantôme de l'élève tué par le basilic, si attaché à l'endroit de sa mort.

« Tu as un problème avec çà ? » cria une voix énervée derrière lui qui le fit tout comme les autres sursauter.

Le fantôme venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, chose très rare pour la majorité des fantômes.

« Grâce à toi Mimi, Serpentard est en dernière position de la coupe et est très mal partit pour la gagner »

« C'est normal que j'intervienne quand c'est possible » expliqua le fantôme, avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

« Elle a vraiment tendance à faire peur à présent elle aussi » concéda Ginny

« C'est vrai, et d'ailleurs, elle semble différente tout comme les autres fantômes. C'est bizarre, mais ils semblent tous en grande activité tout comme Peeve qui s'acharne encore plus que les autres années sur Rusard et les Serpentards »

« Contrairement au baron qui reste presque invisible » Continua Dean

En cette fin de semaine, Harry était fort mécontent. Il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours la sensation, que Voldemort semblait satisfait. Le rire cynique qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête en plein milieu de la nuit, l'effrayait en un sens car il craignait le pire car peu de chose pouvait rendre Voldemort satisfait de cette façon.

Comme il allait l'apprendre quelques jours plus tard, sous l'impulsion de la Bulgarie aidé en cela de plusieurs autres pays de la même zone géographique, la confédération internationale magique avait décidé d'étudier dans un premier temps les problèmes résultants à l'émergence de Voldemort. C'était donc un désaveu pour Dumbledore qui espérait comme l'ordre dans son ensemble que la confédération les soutienne même de façon symbolique. Il savait très bien, que la confédération n'avait pas de réels moyens pour agir dans son pays, mais le but n'était pas dans une aide physique mais morale. Un soutient des autres pays contribuerait à rassurer la population, et serait un plus pour obtenir une aide des pays encore indécis.

« Et un revers de plus pour le vieux fou »se dit Harry en reposant son édition de la gazette. Il ne prenait pas toutes les informations au pied de la lettre comme le faisant une grande partie de la population magique.

« S'ils pensent que le journal dit tout, ils se trompent lourdement » pensa-t-il en observant ses condisciples lire les articles et réagir de différentes façons.

« En un sens, il est peut-être préférable de les laisser dans une certaine ignorance » constata-t-il « Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est de les informer correctement quand le moment sera venu » le plan général de ce qu'il comptait faire, en point de mire lui revenant à l'esprit.

L'élément qui le troublait toujours, même maintenant était sa nouvelle aptitude à anticiper les évènements possibles, gardant une idée en réserve si possible dans sa manche. Il avait mis longtemps avant de comprendre, que cette aptitude que Hermione possédait également provenait de Adam voir plus précisément du Fléau. Tout ce qui provenait de la chose, l'effrayait au début, avant de réaliser que sa différence venait en fait de lui principalement.

Le Fléau était une véritable anomalie de la nature, et en un sens, Adam et lui en était d'autres. C'était le cas. Tous les trois étaient des conséquences hasardeuses de la vie. Le grain de sable qui ne devait pas se trouver dans le rouage. Non prévue dans la logique magique et pour cela, causant des troubles bien plus dangereux et imprévisibles pour le reste des créatures vivant en même temps qu'eux. Des créatures qui laissaient penser que comparer à eux, les mages noirs les plus puissants restaient au jardin d'enfants.

Alors que le sommeil le gagnait enfin, Harry se sentit s'évanouir, comme engloutit par son esprit. Il fut comme transporté à un autre temps, une autre époque bien différente de son monde. La seule et unique ressemblance, résidait dans la conception du pouvoir. Le plus puissant gouverne, et tous les autres le serve ou meurs.

Quand le jour se leva, au travers des arbres, éblouissant son visage, le maître au milieu de ses hommes se leva soucieux des récents événements. Son rêve de donner une meilleure vie au peuple s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Déjà, la grande partit de ses hommes l'avaient trahit honteusement, rejoignant celui pour qui il se battait et le jugeant trop dangereux pour lui et son pouvoir voulait s'en débarrasser à présent.

Voyant que ses hommes prenaient trop longtemps avant de se lever, il fit d'un geste de la main lever une brise qui tout d'abord souffla légèrement les tentes avant de les arracher du sol, laissant les hommes pantois sur le sol. Il sourit se rendant compte que parfois il oubliait ce qu'il était vraiment et combien il était puissant. Il se rappelait surtout d'où il venait et ce qu'il était et ce qu'il représentait réellement.

Il pensait à son enfance sans parent, ni famille, élever par des serviteurs zélés qui faisaient attention de ne pas l'offusquer. Déjà à l'époque, sa magie non contrôlée était fort puissante. Les sorciers qui devaient l'initier à toutes les formes de magie connue à l'époque étaient toujours satisfaits de lui même s'ils commençaient déjà à être effrayé par lui.

Son enfance était donc tournée vers les objectifs du maître. Il vivait pour lui et ses dessins de suprématie globale du pays. Vieux rêve de nombreux hommes avant lui.

Rapidement, il battit les uns après les autres les sorciers qui l'instruisait et ce fut tout naturellement et au plaisir de son maître qu'il rentra dans les forces armés alors qu'il dépassait à peine les 14 ans.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment, que son maître commença son ascension vers le pouvoir absolu sur l'ensemble du pays et des régions voisines. Cela prit près de 5 longues années, mais l'objectif fut enfin atteint. Le maître était satisfait de ses hommes et principalement de ses sorciers, pierres angulaires de son armé. Ses ennemis possédaient eux aussi des sorciers bien sûr, mais leur pouvoir ne valaient ni les siens et encore moins ceux de son champion, car tel était qu'il le surnommait. Son champion imbattable autant physiquement que magiquement.

Malheureusement, la suite n'allait pas être des plus plaisante pour lui, après avoir compris son origine lors d'une discussion des plus houleuse avec son maître. Ce fut ce jour là qu'il compris beaucoup de chose, sur son pouvoir.

Il prit conscience de ce que son maître prévoyait de faire avec lui maintenant que sa tâche qui était en vérité sa raison de vivre venait de s'achever.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait avec ses hommes vers une destination hypothétique, il prit la décision de se venger et de montrer au pharaon qu'à présent il était bien devenu sa plus grande menace. Comme celui ci avait commencé à le traiter comme un moins que rien si tôt tous ses ennemis morts. Ce fut donc alors que le soleil était à son zénith, que la chaleur du désert devenait des plus insoutenable, que la créature, la puissance de toute la création se renomma sous un nom fort évocateur pour l'avenir : le fléau. A partir de ce moment là, il utiliserait sa puissance pour lui et uniquement lui seul. Il allait utiliser sa puissance pour ses dessins à présent, et seulement ceux-ci. La première chose était de contrôler un élément de lui-même qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Ce fut chose faite quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il revenait sur ses terres de naissance où sa destiné allait se jouer.

L'une des premières choses qu'il fit, fut de maudire l'ensemble de ses hommes, qui l'avaient trahit au profit de son maître. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait compris leur acte, mais ce n'était pas dans un autre contexte. Ils avaient commis la plus horrible des gageures à son égard, et comme ils allaient le comprendre amèrement, ils allaient subir les foudres et la danation éternel de leur ancien chef.

Pour le Fléau et pour les autres qui vinrent après lui, la trahison était pire que la mort.

Quand Harry se réveilla de son étrange sommeil qui dura bizarrement bien plus longtemps que d'habitude, il était serein. Les informations communiquées par ce moyen lui expliquaient certaines choses sur la vie de cet ancêtre si particulier qu'était le Fléau. Tout comme lui il était utilisé par un homme puissant, et tout comme lui, il ressentait des conflits intérieurs rarement égalés jusqu'alors.

Ces découvertes faites, il se leva donc souriant en voyant le lit de Neville vide alors que les trois autres occupants dormaient toujours à points fermés. Si James avait été là à ce moment précis, une mauvaise blague aurait ponctué cette matinée dominicale. Malheureusement, ce fut le cas.

Plusieurs sorts plus tard, Harry quittait le dortoir en claquant lourdement la porte, réveillant en sursaut les trois dormeurs de leur nuit monotone. Si leur nuit avait été monotone, le réveil fut des plus comique.

Alors que Harry quittait l'escalier, les premiers cris se répandirent de leur dortoir jusqu'à la salle commune, où les quelques élèves présents relevèrent la tête désirant découvrir l'origine des cris. Plusieurs firent tout de suite le rapprochement entre les cris et l'arrivé de Harry, et le regardèrent avec méfiance. Si les années précédentes, il ne supportait pas ce genre de regard, il n'en était plus rien à présent.

Une injure purement moldue fit reconnaître Dean à Ginny qui alerté par une de ses amis, s'était précipité accompagné de Hermione qui en préfète parfaite, voulu aussitôt faire régner l'ordre parmi les élèves, qui riaient de plus en plus, principalement les sorciers de sang-purs à l'écoute des jurons atrocement vulgaire que Dean et Seamus utilisaient, leur côté moldu reprenant la dominance.

« Je ne savais pas que Dean pouvait utiliser de genre de langage » fit outré Harry, signe qui fit sourire les élèves autour de lui.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ta mère Ginny apprécie de ce genre de comportement » taquina-t-il la rouquine qui rougit devant le sous-entendu sur sa relation avec Dean.

Elle se reprit vite et lui répondit ardemment.

« Il est vrai qu'elle ne se met pas en colère contre toi, mais contre mes frères, elle utilise parfois des termes peut-être pas aussi ... forts mais tout aussi éloquents. Souviens-toi ta première arrivé au terrier »

Il sourit en y repensant, et à la tête de Moly Weasley à leur arrivé en voiture volante. A croire qu'elle ne remarquerait pas l'absence de trois de ses enfants.

« Tu devrais faire quelque chose avant que les cris n'alerte McGonagall » le prévint Hermione qui était parvenu à faire cesser les rires avec l'aide des autres préfets. Rires remplacés par de simples sourires. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui causait réellement les cris et furent exaucé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand bruit provenant de l'escalier les surpris tous, alors que les trois Gryffondors, déboulaient dans la salle commune, se déplaçant comme ils le pouvaient, leur corps enroulé dans l'un des draps de leur lit.

« Je ne savais pas que la mode momie revenait en force » dit Harry avant de lancer un sourire moqueur aux trois infortunés.

« Enlève-nous cela » cria Ron alors que Dean et Seamus souriait à présent remarquant que toutes les filles de l'assistance les fixaient en souriant.

« Tu es sûr et certain de toi Ron ? »

« OUI » cria-t-il à nouveau

« D'accord » conclut-il en levant sa baguette et en murmurant un faible Finite Incantem.

Autant Dean et Seamus furent soulagés de leur libération, autant Ron compris tout de suite qu'il venait de faire une grossière erreur. Il avait oublié qu'à cause de la chaleur dans leur chambre il avait décidé de ne rien porté pour dormir. Sa libération fut donc ponctuée par un éclat de rire de tous quand le drap tomba enfin à terre. Rouge de honte avant la colère envers Harry, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite, l'étrange feuille de vigne qui le couvrait heureusement.

« Tu devrais peut-être te couvrir plus Ronald. Je ne suis pas certain que McGonagall tolère ce genre de comportement et encore moins pour un préfet. De plus, que dire de toutes les âmes sensibles se trouvant dans la salle en voyant cela » s'arrêta-t-il outré la main sur le cœur avant de conclure. « Je suis trop horrifié par cela. Je vous quitte avant que mes yeux ne deviennent aveugle devant tant de débauche »

Sur cette dernière tirade qui fit littéralement éclaté de rire tous les élèves, il quitta aussitôt la salle retardant par une question pertinente Minerva qui alerté par la gardienne de la porte allait entré dans la salle commune.

Harry avait peut-être l'imagination démentielle de son père, mais il ne voulait pas que sa maison souffre négativement de cet état de fait. Il ralentit donc suffisamment le professeur selon lui afin que ses trois camarades aillent s'habiller. Ce fut le cas, et quand Minerva entra dans la salle commune, elle fut accueillit par un silence léger, trahissant l'ambiance correcte de la salle commune.

Outre cet incident qui donna un moral incroyable à tous les lions, ce dernier jour de la semaine, fut ponctué par une nouvelle séance de l'AD. Tout le monde attendait cela avec impatience. Les paroles de Harry durant la dernière séance en avaient hanté plus d'un durant les vacances. Les plus téméraires, Hermione et les Serdaigles entre autre avaient passés plusieurs heures durant leur vacance pour se renseigner sur les sorts d'attaques. Il en avait découlé un étonnement en particulier.

Hermione avait en effet été assez étonné. Les sorts qu'elle avait trouvés dans les différents livres en sa possession ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé. Ils ne contenaient que des sorts communs, comme tout ceux dont elle avait aidé Harry à apprendre en préparant la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle les avait survolés justement alors que Harry lui commençait à les maîtriser. Peu satisfaite par ses découvertes, elle attendait patiemment durant la première partie de ses vacances son retour à Poudlard pour visiter la bibliothèque l'un des lieux qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout.

Elle était donc parmi les premières à arriver dans la pièce servant de lieu de rencontre pour leur réunion. Non sans surprise pour elle, elle sourit en voyant Neville assis avec Luna à ses côtés lisant un exemplaire du journal de son père, le Chicaneur.

« Salut vous deux » dit-elle gaiement mettant de côté les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers le contenu du journal.

« Tu vas bien Hermione, contente de te voir » déclara Luna toujours d'un ton rêveur souriant faiblement à la préfète de Gryffondor.

« Je vais bien et j'ai vraiment hâte que Harry nous montre des sorts réellement efficaces car ceux que j'ai trouvés, sont biens mais sans plus c'est tout »

« Tu crois que Harry pourra te satisfaire » la taquina Neville, qui surprit Hermione par son comportement notablement totalement différent à ce qu'il avait montré durant 5 ans.

« Je pense que oui » ria-t-elle « Harry doit avoir accès à certaines connaissances forts intéressantes. »

« Tu as entièrement raison, et tu risques d'être franchement étonné par ce que je vous ai préparé car j'ai préparé les réunions » révéla Harry sortant de son bureau les surprenant comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

«Quand arrêteras-tu Harry de nous faire sursauter comme çà ? » l'interrogea Luna relevant les yeux sur lui, ses grands yeux fixés sur lui le troublant bizarrement.

« Tu me connais Luna, toujours fidèle à moi-même » répondit-il sincèrement en souriant, ses yeux toujours fixes lui aussi qui déplut légèrement à Neville.

Harry se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, décida de rompre le contact en taquinant d'un coup ses deux amis, d'une phrase pourtant toute anodine pour tous.

« A propos, jolie boucle d'oreille » la complimenta-t-il, reconnaissant le cadeau de Neville en forme de cerise qu'il a avait déjà vu.

Le compliment fit rougir la jeune fille tout comme Neville quand celle-ci se retourna vers lui, comme pour donner une réponse à une question que lui aurait posée Harry. Elle ignorait totalement qu'il était présent quand Neville les avait achetés.

Hermione comprit également aux réactions de ses deux amis de quoi il ressortait, et ne parvint pas s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, non sans réellement d'amertume pour elle.

L'arrivé soudaine de plusieurs de ses compagnons d'armes, la fit revenir à elle, et chassa alors des pensées qui la rendait triste. D'autant plus quand elle vit entrer Ron un air niais sur le visage en voyant avec qui il était. Elle soupira, son regard se dirigeant vers Harry qui avait reprit son expression de glace dès que les nouveaux venus étaient arrivés.

Près de 5 minutes plus tard, les discussions entres les élèves s'installant avant d'être fermement interrompu par la voix de Harry.

« Maintenant que tous le monde est présent et avant d'accueillir les nouveaux membres de notre communauté, je compte sur vous tous pour les aider à intégrer le groupe et à palier les différences de niveaux qu'il pourrait se poser entre nous »

Il avait parler fermement et son ton ne les laissant pas faire autrement. Ils savaient tous que plusieurs élèves avaient émis le souhait de les rejoindre et cela d'avant les vacances. Pour des raisons pratiques, ils ne venaient que maintenant, et Harry comptait sur l'ensemble de ses amis pour les aider tous.

« Nous allons aussi comme je vous l'ai dit, passer aux sorts d'attaques et utilisables pour tout ce qui est du duel. Comme vous l'avez remarqué lors de notre dernière réunion, vous avez un niveau correct mais loin d'être suffisant pour survivre face à des sorciers aussi déterminés que le sont les mangemorts. Loin de moi l'idée de vous rendre aussi dur qu'eux et impitoyable, car cette perspective je ne la souhaite à personne. Je veux seulement vous donner les armes vous permettant de rester en vie le plus longtemps que possible. Contrairement à vos professeurs, au ministère et à l'ensemble de la population magique, je n'aurai pas vos morts funestes et tragiques sur la conscience. Car c'est ce qui vous attends si comme à présent, si vous faites face à Voldemort, et ARRETER DONC DE TREMBLER CAR MOI JE NE TREMBLE PAS ALORS qu'il a fait de ma vie un enfer que je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi. » Son hurlement les fit encore plus trembler que la mention de Voldemort.

Excepté pour les amis proches de Harry, tant qu'ils pouvaient l'être, tous furent surpris voir effrayés par le ton et l'expression sur le visage du garçon. Ils ignoraient totalement la hargne qu'il recelait en lui. Certains auraient été quittes de quitter les lieux s'ils n'avaient non plus ressentit une impression de puissance qui émanait réellement de Harry durant le cours laps de temps que dura l'énervement du garçon.

Enervement qui disparu aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivé.

« Maintenant, tout comme Hermione et Neville, cessez d'avoir peur de ce nom car ce n'est qu'un seul et unique vulgaire nom, voir même juste un simple anagramme d'un nom typiquement moldu, car après tout, celui qui vous effraye tous autant, est d'origine moldu »

Il constata avec plaisir les réactions de surprises sur les visages en face de lui.

« Si tous les sorciers réagissaient de la sorte avec cette information, c'est une idée à étudier » pensa-t-il

Décidant de vérifier cela plus tard, il se réinterréssa à ses compagnons attendant qu'il poursuivre.

« Mettez en place la pièce pour l'accueil des nouveaux, pendant que je les fait entrer. Hermione, Neville venez avec moi, c'est vous qui aller les évaluer pendant que je serai avec les autres. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous montrerai à vous aussi ce que je leur montrerai » termina-t-il pour les rassurer, voyant déjà l'inquiétude sur les visages de ses deux amis.

La séance se passa relativement bien. Le seul incident, fut Ron qui voulu malgré les avertissements de Hermione se battre en duel avec Harry. Le résultat en fut assez comique. Harry peu impressionné par son ami, le stupéfixa à la première tentative, et en utilisant un sort que les autres ignoraient.

Ron envoyait depuis près de 5 minutes des sorts allant du stupéfix à l'impedimenta et en passant par les sorts que Harry lui avait montré plus tôt avec encore moins de réussite. Les anciens sorts s'écrasaient mollement sur le bouclier que Harry renforçait de temps en temps, et les nouveaux étaient soit trops faibles pour être utile ou soit ne sortaient pas faute d'entraînement. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Harry ne faisait rien que de se défendre, tout en expliquant à ses camarades les défauts qu'il remarquait chez Ron. Cela rendait de plus en plus Ron en colère, si bien qu'il utilisait de plus en plus de puissance pour ses sorts. Le dernier qu'il lança fit même vaciller le bouclier. Harry comprenant que le moment était venu, relâcha le bouclier et lança le sort. La suite fut normale, Ron allongé par terre immobile, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lui tout comme l'ensemble des élèves restaient persuadé que le sort Blocus Permanente utilisé par Harry était un autre sort de défense mais il n'en était rien.

Après avoir libéré Ron, il s'adressa à tous.

« Vous avez tous fait la même erreur que Ron durant notre duel » expliqua-t-il « Car j'employais une tactique de défense, vous avez pensé que mon dernier sort était lui aussi un sort de protection similaire au protego. Et vous avez tous tort »

C'était toujours assez déroutant pour lui d'observer ses camarades l'écouter inlassablement à croire qu'il disait des paroles divines. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours l'un des problèmes qu'il ressentait durant ses séances. Il souhaitait qu'ils réagissent par eux même et non selon ses dires et ses exemples. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir un autre Dumbledore ou Voldemort que l'on suit par conviction, peur ou habitude.

« C'était donc quoi comme sort ? » demanda Hanna rompant le silence

« Blocus Permanente, n'est pas un bouclier comme son nom pourrait le signifier. C'est par contre un sort similaire au stupéfix et pétréficus totalus, mais seulement moins commun. Peu utilisé, il peut justement surprendre votre adversaire tout comme vous. Néanmoins, il est plus long à énoncer qu'un stupéfix donc attention quand vous voulez l'utiliser. Il ne faut tout de même pas oublier non plus, que le principal est de s'exercer et c'est ce que j'attends de vous pour la prochaine séance. Alors travaillez bien tous et si possible en groupe » souhaita-t-il avant de laisser vaquer à leurs occupations de fin de journée.

Déjà les premiers quittaient la salle, alors que d'autres restaient discuter. Parmi eux, Susan et Ron attendaient visiblement Harry. Ne sachant que s'attendre de la part de Ron, il se dirigea vers Susan en premier.

« Très bonne séance » dit-elle essayant de garder son calme face à Harry.

Il restait toujours très déstabilisant pour tout le monde.

« Tu as l'air en forme, et le livre que ta tante t'a offert semble très intéressant si j'en juge la pratique » compliment qui fit rougir la jeune fille. « Décidément cela devient une seconde nature chez moi » pensa-t-il

« Ma tante veut que je sache me protéger au cas où » répondit-elle avant de se taire. Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement avant de se pencher vers Harry, si bien que leurs têtes auraient pu se toucher et de lui dire à voix basse. « Elle est avec toi »

Le ton prouvait qu'elle ne devait connaître la porter de cette phrase, mais elle fut contente du sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Harry.

« Remercie la donc beaucoup, car elle a entièrement raison. Nous devons tous savoir nous protéger » répondit-il, donnant deux réponses en une seule.


	46. Alliance et amitié, tout n’est pas encor...

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira

Arathorn : Merci du compliment.

Greg : Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Tant que je ne pourrai pas écrire plus vite que mes pensés, il faudra toujours attendre pour avoir la suite.

Gh()st : C'est vrai que Fudge l'était déjà à l'époque, tout comme il l'était dans les tomes 2 et 3.

Chessandmat : J'espère que tu continuras à aimer les prochains chapitres. J'essaie de les rendre les plus interéssant, et de ce côté là, il est vrai que je ne manque pas d'idée, les plus folles les unes que les autres.

Black Phoenix : Content d'avoir acquis à nouveu lecteur.

Steph46 : Parfois je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire et du coup je en publie pas. Je ne peux pas te promettre que cela n'arrivera pas, mais je fais tout pour que cela arrive le moins souvent que possible. Pour les vacances, cela fait assez longtemps que j'en ai plus en cette période de l'année.

Obal : Je crois que nous avons déjà eut cette conversation.

Aikopotter : C'est vrai que le début de cette fic était très ardu à comprendre. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, car je sais très bien que beaucoup de lecteurs ont eut le même problème. Je te remercie d'avoir continué à la lire, car je sais que beaucoup à sûrement arrêter en cours de route.

Archidruide : Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Cloclochette : Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu continuras à aimer la suite de l'histore.

Merci à l'ensembles des lecteurs et des reviewers pour leurs soutients

Merci aussi à Obal qui me soutient également en corrigeant mes chapitres.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Comme toujours, l'intrigue avance à tout les niveaux, tout le monde se prépare pour la suite des évènements.

Si vous voulez poser une question, donner une suggestions, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Passé un bon long week-end et surtout bonne lecture à tous.

By By

Chapitre 46 : Alliance et amitié, tout n'est pas encore perdu

Une tension palpable émanait entre les deux garçons qui continuaient à se dévisager alors que les autres les avaient laissés seuls dans la pièce. Harry sentait que le moment de lui parler était enfin arrivé, et ne savait pas du tout de ce qui résulterait de cette conversation. Les deux amis s'étant éloignés inlassablement depuis des mois, c'était maintenant un coup de tout ou rien. Soit ils se rapprochaient ou soit Harry héritait d'un nouvel Drago Malfoy. En un sens cela lui plaisait, car il pourrait alors le rabaisser à loisir et sans aucun scrupule.

« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous Ronald » déclara-t-il, utilisant le prénom entier de Ron, histoire de le titiller.

Ron essaya de rester de marbre, sachant que s'énerver le desservirait, et donnerait à Harry un motif pour rompre la discussion. Une partie de lui craignait également les colères de son ami qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps.

« As-tu perdu ta langue Wesley ou veux-tu seulement me faire perdre un temps qui mets si précieux ? » l'interrogea-t-il n'aimant pas du tout la non-réaction de Ron.

Devant ce premier avertissement, Ron préféra lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Harry perde patience et quitte la salle comme il le faisait si souvent en sa présence.

« Je veux seulement te parler de choses et d'autres » commença-t-il

« De choses et d'autres ? »

« Oui de... de ce qu'il s'est passé juste après Noël par exemple et du reste.... De Neville » un ton bizarrement hésitant dans sa voix trahissait sa nervosité. « Tu es proche de lui, je ne m'en n'étais pas rendu compte avant c'est vrai. Vous avez de nombreux points communs » disant ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Dirigeant ses yeux vers Harry, il reprit confiance en lui, en comprenant que le survivant le regardait serein, sans moquerie, comme intrigué et intéressé par ce qu'il disait.

« Je me suis un peu emporté ce matin avec ta blague, mais qui ne le serait pas. Les jumeaux m'ont fait bien pire »

« Je peux faire bien pire qu'eux si je le veux » l'interrompit Harry, un sourire mi-moqueur mi-sadique sur le visage.

« Je ne suis pas étonné » souffla Ron faisant sourire Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il doit en avoir d'autres, la cible ne sera pas toi » déclaration qui soulagea Ron, sachant que Harry tenait toujours ses promesses, toutes ses promesses. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer par fierté, mais il avait du mal à oublier la blague du matin. Néanmoins, les années passées avec ses frères lui avaient appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas répliquer devant des ennemis plus forts, et cela même s'il ne souhaitait ardemment. Or Harry semblait être bien plus dangereux que Fred et George réunis. Il n'aurait pas souhaité le défier en duel les années d'avant, et encore moins à présent. En pensant à cela, il fut soulagé en comprenant que jamais Harry ne l'avait réellement attaqué durant leur disputes mais était resté sur la défensive.

« Je dois dire que te voir si bien t'entendre avec Neville et même avec les autres m'ont étonné tout d'abord avant de me rendre un peu jaloux » avoua-t-il faiblement.

« Un peu seulement ? »

« Non pas seulement. Vraiment jaloux » cette suite d'aveux plaisait réellement à Harry.

« Je pourrais me défendre en disant que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, mais comme a réussi à me le faire comprendre Hermione et Ginny, tu es libre de choisir tes amis. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu en as aussi d'autres que je ne le suis plus non ? » Demanda-t-il espérant obtenir une réponse bonne pour lui. Il avait eut du mal à accepter ses fautes et cela lui en coûtait d'en parler de la sorte mais pour Harry il devait bien le faire. De plus, il se disait que si Hermione pouvait s'arranger avec lui, il pouvait le faire également et malgré pourtant les nombreux différents entre eux depuis la rentrée. Après tout, il était le premier ami que Harry avait eut en arrivant dans le monde magique. Leur amitié ne devait donc pas cesser comme cela aussi vite et de façon aussi bizarre. En tout cas, c'était ce que pensait Ron, redoutant la réponse qui allait suivre.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de tous problèmes entre nous Ron, mais ce que tu viens de me dire me soulage en un sens. Tout comme moi et Hermione, il semble que tu progresses et que tu comprennes pour de bon cette fois que non seulement les choses changent mais qu'il faut changer en même temps qu'elles » il prit une inspiration avant de continuer, la suite n'allant peut-être pas plaire à Ron.

« Visiblement tu suis les conseils toujours éclairés de notre bonne Hermione et de ta sœur. Je ne doute pas qu'elles veuillent que nous retrouvions notre entente comme avant, malheureusement cela est impossible. J'ai beaucoup trop changé en peu de temps. Nous serons toujours amis enfin une partie de moi le souhaite, mais c'est compliqué et je n'ai pas la volonté de t'expliquer cela maintenant, bientôt peut-être. » Il soupira à nouveau, faisant froncer les sourcils à Ron.

« J'ai besoin d'espace. Vous devez le comprendre, autant toi que Hermione. Alors il ne faut pas le prendre mal si vous restez sur la touche »

« Comment ça rester sur la touche, après tout ce que nous ..... » il stoppa voyant le regard à nouveau glacial de Harry sur lui. « D'accord » concéda-t-il d'une faible voix, non satisfait.

« Parfait. Nous ferons ainsi » décida Harry « Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, ils doivent t'attendre pour votre projet » termina-t-il mettant fin à la discussion et rappelant à Ron de rejoindre ses amis pour nouvelle réunion au sujet des animagus.

Ron se leva non sans faire la tête. Pourtant il pouvait être satisfait. Il était sur la bonne voie pour retrouver une relation normale avec son ami qui même s'il ne l'avouait pas lui manquait. Leur complicité dans des actes purement illégaux généralement lui manquait.

Alors que Ron venait de quitter la salle, le laissant seul, Harry repensa à ce qui venait de se passer avec son ami. Au fond de lui il était satisfait mais comme toujours, il rentrait en contradiction avec les autres qui préféraient prendre leurs précautions. Pour l'une des premières fois, il rejeta tous les problèmes qu'ils envisageaient afin de penser par lui-même.

« Je ne peux pas renvoyer mes amis et les traiter comme je l'ai fait purement pour les protéger ou me protéger. Je leur dois bien cela »

Sur cette dernière pensée, il quitta lui aussi la pièce pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où des livres l'attendaient. Il n'avait pas tout à fait terminé son devoir de potion et souhaitait prendre des renseignements sur la conception d'antidote, sujet que son professeur adoré allait aborder dans les prochains cours.

La semaine se termina donc sur une bonne note pour Harry. Plusieurs choses s'étaient produites, lui redonnant confiance en l'avenir. Malheureusement, c'était toujours dans ses cas là que tout dérapait. C'était ce qui allait se produire durant la nuit suivante.

Alors que Poudlard dormait paisiblement et que Rusard et Maugrey jouaient toujours à se surveiller l'un l'autre tout comme depuis le début de l'année, une étrange rencontre eut lieu à l'orée de la forêt interdite de l'autre côté de celle-ci, à l'opposé de l'école. Des informations allaient être échangées durant la nuit et provoquant bien des remous dans un certain milieu.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de mauvaise humeur pour ne pas changer. Il avait ressentit à nouveau les sentiments de son pire ennemi comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, il sentait l'incertitude chez le mage noir. A croire qu'il se posait des questions précises sur des faits précis qui le troublaient au plus haut point. Drôle de sensation car connaissant son ennemi, il savait que l'incertitude ne faisait pas partit des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il savait, il était certain. Hors, comme toujours, un rouage venait de se gripper dans ses pensées.

Alors que la journée se terminait par un nouveau cours de potions dans une salle froide comme toujours, Harry sut très bien que les événements évoluaient et pas dans le bon sens.

« Prenez note des ingrédients qu'il faut pour fabriquer l'antidote au venin des serpents du Sael et surtout ne vous trompez pas car nous les testeront à la fin du cours » avertit à l'ensemble de la classe le professeur.

Durant cette dernière remarque, Harry sentit les yeux mauvais de Rogue sur lui, mais il ne le regardait même pas, la tête penchée sur son livre ouvert à la bonne page et sur le parchemin sur lequel il prenait ses notes.

« D'où le serpent du Sael est-il originaire ? » demanda le professeur, une seule et unique main se levant, celle de Hermione. Même Drago à sa déception ne semblait pas connaître la réponse pourtant simple.

Soupirant ne voulant pas donner des points à Gryffondor, se tourna vers Harry avec la ferme intention de l'interroger et de lui faire payer sa dernière humiliation. Car même s'il avait promit à Dumbledore de ne rien faire pour se venger du garçon, il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa nature.

« Monsieur Potter connaît sûrement la réponse lui qui est si proche des serpents » murmura-t-il tout proche de Harry, qui releva la tête un air de glace sur la figure.

« Professeur Rogue le spécialiste des serpents que je suis, connais la réponse. Contrairement à ce que son nom pourrait le montrer, le serpent du Sael est originaire des steppes de la Sibérie orientale. Par un curieux fruit du hasard, il s'est retrouvé dans le désert saharien où ses propriétés magiques lui ont permis de survivre à un climat totalement différent de leur lieu d'origine. » Répondit calmement Harry ne montrant rien de sa jubilation en répondant et en observant la mine déconfite de Rogue qui se voyait déjà retirer des points au Gryffondor.

«Comme vous êtes si malin Potter, vous savez sûrement quelle est le remède contre le venin de basilic et des vipères des glaces »

« Pour le basilic, rien ne peut vous sauver et pour les vipères des glaces, une simple potion purifiante fera l'affaire. Leur venin n'est pas mortel. Il donne seulement des problèmes d'ordre alimentaire qui peuvent s'avérer fâcheux mais rien de risqué » répondit-il à nouveau tout simplement.

Rogue comme à chaque fois que Harry parvenait à le prendre à revers, grommelait dans sa barbe tout en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui lui souriait froidement. Avec Elvis à ses côtés, il devenait l'un des plus grand spécialiste sur les serpents. Toutes les connaissances de Rogue, multiples soient elles ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec lui. Mais ça, il ne le pouvait pas le savoir.

Le professeur allait donc continuer son interrogatoire, quand une vive douleur au bras que plusieurs élèves comprirent, le coupa, un masque de douleur l'empêchant de parler pour un temps.

Harry de son côté, ne vit pas la crise arriver et éprouva une vive douleur à sa cicatrice symbole de la fureur de Voldemort. Il respira plus fort, utilisant toute sa volonté afin de garder pour lui sa souffrance, ne voulant surtout pas la montrer aux autres. Il réussi à le faire du mieux qu'il pu, mais en déplaçant les yeux peu avant la fin de la douleur vers le reste de la classe, il nota très bien que Hermione le fixait une peur sur le visage. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il se passait et ne pouvait pas ne montrer son inquiétude. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua cela et il en était confiant.

La douleur passée, Rogue essaya de continuer son cours comme si de rien n'était, mais la souffrance enduré lui coûtait tout de même, et Harry le compris au ton sensiblement différent de son professeur. Scrutant également la réaction des autres élèves, il nota que Drago Malfoy fixait son professeur une lueur de respect dans le regard. En tant que fils de mangemort il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux ébahis. Il n'avait eu qu'en de rare occasion été témoin de l'appel du maître comme l'appelait les initiés et imaginant la douleur que l'on pouvait ressentir, éprouvait du respect pour son directeur de maison. Contrairement à son père qui une fois était tombé par terre de douleur, Rogue lui restait debout.

Le suite du cours se passa des plus normalement possible, Rogue désirant le limiter au stricte minimum. Il savait fort bien qu'il devait rejoindre le maître dans les plus brefs délais et désirait parler de cela à Dumbledore. Il avait également remarqué que Harry avait subit lui aussi l'effet de la douleur, même si le garçon l'avait véritablement surpris en parvenant quasiment à masquer la douleur et à rester impassible à celle-ci. En pensant à cela et connaissant très bien que la douleur à la cicatrice de Harry était plus forte, il s'en voulu de ne pas parvenir à se maîtriser tout comme lui.

Harry restait perplexe devant la dernière crise qu'il avait eut quelques heures plus tôt. Le cours terminé, il avait quitté la salle rapidement, n'attendant pas Hermione qui pourtant l'appelé plusieurs fois. Rarement Voldemort causait des douleurs en pleine journée. La dernière fois, il l'avait fait pour l'attirer dans un piège au ministère. Il restait persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas. Il semblait en effet, que sa douleur soit plus causée par une colère du mage noir couplé à un appel à ses serviteurs. La douleur que Rogue avait ressentit allait dans ce sens.

Alors que les hypothèses les plus fortes sortaient de son esprit, il se souvint de son rêve de la nuit dernière relatif à Voldemort mais dont il ne savait presque rien. La seule chose de certaine à présent, était que Voldemort était en colère et que sa rencontre en était certainement la cause.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous a demandé Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore à son espion alors qu'il était revenu d'une seconde réunion en moins d'une semaine.

« Il veut que nous lui trouvions le plus d'informations sur les Longdubats. » répondit-il en buvant un peu de thé que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître.

« Pourquoi veut-il des informations sur Franck et Alice ? Et pourquoi maintenant alors qu'ils ne peuvent malheureusement plus rien contre lui » se demanda Rémus présent comme les membres de l'ordre habitant présent à Poudlard.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais une chose la mis en colère en début de semaine. Il a rencontré un informateur et quelques heures plus tard, il est rentré dans une colère vraiment noire. Personne ne semble savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et vu le nombre élevé de doloris qu'il a lancé dans la réunion qui en a suivit, je ne souhaite pas lui poser la question. » Répondit-il sincèrement et personne ne le mit en doute.

« Que compte-t-il découvrir ? »

« Je l'ignore totalement Minerva. C'est ce qui me fait peur. Les longdubats sont une vieille famille et quel que soit les découvertes qu'il a déjà fait ou compte faire, je crains fort que cela soit sérieux. » Le ton sérieux justement du directeur ne rassura personne.

« J'ai peur que l'avenir nous le dira » termina-t-il avant de se retourner vers Rogue une nouvelle interrogation à l'esprit.

« Qu'en est il de ses forces ? De drôles de mouvements et des rumeurs persistent sur le continent » évoqua-t-il subitement ne surprenant pas son espion.

« Il reste assez discret sur la progression de ses forces, même avec les plus proches d'entre nous. Néanmoins, il semble que du côté des géants l'avance qu'il avait prise ait perdu du terrain. Le retour accepté de Graup semble avoir perturbé beaucoup de ses camarades. »

« Je savais bien que Graup nous serait utile. Il est conscient que les sorciers ne sont pas tous méchants et odieux comme les autres adultes le pensent » dit fièrement Hagrid, avant de se moucher en repensant à son demi-frère que Dumbledore avait fait repartir plusieurs mois auparavant, seul moyen afin de calmer le jeu avec les centaures. Hagrid avait surmonté sa peine avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses amis, dont Rémus. Il avait également décidé sous l'impulsion de Lupin et de Dumbledore de ne pas en parler à Harry et ses amis. Après réflexion, il avait finit par comprendre que leur avoir présenté le géant avait été vraiment risqué car après tout, contrairement aux autres animaux qu'il leur avait présenté, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

« Oui très utile en effet » se moqua Rogue avant de continuer. « Il semble que les vampires se regroupent sur le continent, et je pense que leur arrivé ici sera sûrement le véritable point de départ de la guerre, ou en tout cas des grosses actions contre le ministère voire contre Poudlard »

L'atmosphère semblait être noyée sous une chape de plomb tout d'un coup en réponse à la déclaration de Rogue. Malgré la mauvaise nouvelle, il sourit comme content d'annoncer des nouvelles importantes pour l'ordre.

« Et tu n'as pas non plus la date de leur arrivé que l'on soit préparer pour eux ?» demanda d'une voix métallique Maugrey, son œil magique se posant sur Rogue, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il n'appréciait pas du tout l'homme. Tout comme Harry, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un mangemort qui plus est trahissait son maître.

« Bien sûr que non, mais il semble qu'il y ait des problèmes avec eux. Leur émissaire n'a pas dit grand chose, mais »

« Ils avaient plus rapidement rejoint Voldemort lors de son premier appel » continua Dumbledore comprenant la situation.

« Il semble en effet que cela soit ça » les paroles de Rogue laissant une étrange impression sur le groupe. Visiblement et heureusement, Voldemort semblait mettre plus de temps que prévu à rassembler ses forces pour des raisons plus ou moins connues.

« Ils ne veulent peut-être pas se joindre à lui cette fois ?» déclara Hagrid, pensant sûrement que comme les géants, les vampires n'était pas une cause perdue pour les sorciers.

La raison à ce contre temps nécessairement bénéfique pour la cause de Dumbledore était bien différente que celles que l'ordre dans son ensemble pouvait bien imaginer. Néanmoins, Hagrid était peut-être le plus proche de la réalité.

_Quelques semaines auparavant, en Transylvanie_

Alors que la nuit venait de se lever, une étrange réunion dans un château lugubre digne des plus mauvais films sur le compte Dracula, se tenait.

Depuis des siècles, les vampires se réunissaient périodiquement, sous l'impulsion des maîtres afin de décider de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Questions essentielles en réponse à l'évolution du monde autour d'eux. Tout comme toutes civilisations minoritaires de ce monde ils devaient faire en sorte de rester en vie pour la simple survie de leur espèce, car elle était en fort danger.

En ce moment tragique de leur histoire, les maîtres étaient parvenus à réunir quasiment l'ensemble des vampires ou leur représentant d'Europe en un même lieu. A l'image des géants et même s'ils restaient encore bien nombreux, leur peuple dépérissait à vu d'œil. Les chasses orchestrés par les sorciers au début puis relayé par des moldus revanchards ayant soif d'aventure leur coûtait plus de jour en jour. Pourtant, peu d'entre eux malgré les rumeurs ne s'attaquaient de façon systématique aux humains. Des attaques se produisaient évidemment de temps en temps, mais bien inférieures à ce que tout le monde croyait.

« Merci d'être venu si nombreux pour cette assemblée » les remercia le maître des lieux, l'un des plus anciens présents. « C'est un honneur de vous savoir tous ici en cette période décisive. Car nous devons faire un choix. Un choix qui nous concerne tous »

Ainsi commençait le discours pour le moins pompeux débutant les débats et dont le seul motif et but était d'exposer la raison de l'assemblé : la proposition de Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement, le discours prit un temps infini, et pour tout dire la moitié de la nuit. Néanmoins cela ne semblait pas ennuyer ni agacer la centaine de vampires présents. Ils étaient en vérité très contents de cela, car cela se passait de la même façon que les nombreuses assemblées précédentes. Il s'agissait de protocoles pour les plus érudits et de coutumes pour les moins. Il en était tout autre pour trois vampires un peu à l'écart faisant partit de la première catégorie.

Contrairement au reste de l'assemblée, les trois maîtres car c'étaient eux n'étaient guère intéressés par le protocole ou les coutumes. Pour eux, tout cela était dépassé, même s'ils avaient participé à leur élaboration dans leur jeunesse. Ils désiraient savoir ce que les autres comptaient faire. Eux ils savaient quoi faire. Ils en avaient discuté depuis des mois, depuis qu'un élément mystérieux s'était produit en Angleterre, lieu où justement, ils allaient être appelé. Et en effet, ils furent contactés par la suite par un émissaire de Voldemort leur demandant s'ils allaient le suivre dans sa guerre pour prendre le pouvoir tout comme lors de sa première ascension. Ils savaient que de nombreuses factions de vampire étaient totalement pour, alors que d'autres étaient encore loin d'avoir décidé.

Les réunions allaient donc être relativement longues, car si engagement il y avait il ne pouvait qu'être total.

Au même moment, Voldemort n'était pas le seul à appeler ses troupes.

_Ministère de la magie, salle de réunion_

En ce début de soirée, un nombre non négligeable de sorciers étaient présents dans l'une des salles du ministère de la magie. Ils étaient tous présents sous l'impulsion du ministre Fudge, qui comptait sur leur soutient pour réfuter les accusations que Amélia Bones lui avait transmit dès qu'elle les avait eut à sa disposition. Il était d'ailleurs assez mécontent qu'elle ne soit pas présente, malgré la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Néanmoins, il savait aussi que par son statut, elle devait rester en retrait. Il ne fallait pas que l'on risque de donner une raison pour aggraver la situation. Il ne fallait pas qu'on l'accuse de partialité envers le ministre, et donc en un sens ne pouvait pas s'afficher hors que publiquement avec le ministre. De plus, il ignorait totalement que Amélia avait accepté l'officieuse proposition de Harry pour devenir ministre de la magie à sa place.

« Je vous remercie de votre présence ici ce soir. » débuta-t-il « Comme vous le savez, je suis la cible d'une cabale orchestrée en sous mains par Potter et Dumbledore même si le vieux fou réfute toujours les accusations. » levant bien haut une lettre à la vue de tous

« Il dit qu'il me soutient dans ces temps de crise et qu'il reste toujours avec le ministère. Ce n'est que mensonge. » Cria-t-il, recevant des signes de tête de la part de plusieurs sorciers présents.

Il allait continuer, quand à sa grande surprise, il fut interrompu d'une manière qu'il connaissait et qu'il détestait dès que cela lui arrivait.

« Hmm Hmm » fit un sorcier à la légère barbe blanche attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Oui Barthélemy ? » l'interrogea Fudge toujours souriant en bon diplomate qu'il était, du moins le croyait-il

« Les accusations sont-elles fondées Cornelius ? Où est-ce bel et bien la vérité sur vos agissements récents ? »

La question fit grand bruit car implicitement, la réunion devait soutenir sans équivoque le ministre. Malheureusement, ce membre du département des mystères en avait décidé autrement. Et d'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas être le seul à se poser des questions sur le comportement du ministre.

Malgré des murmures outrés, Fudge fut contraint de répondre.

« Ce sont des calomnies fondées sur les divagations d'un garçon dérangé, désirant plus que tout attirer l'attention sur lui et qui pense avoir droit à ce soutient de part sa célébrité et ... »

« Arrêtes tes idioties Cornelius. On se connaît depuis Poudlard et je sais très bien comment tu fonctionnes et de quoi tu es capable pour arriver à ses fins. »Le coupa son ami de jeunesse aussitôt. « Je me souviens déjà qu'à l'époque de tes griefs contre Dumbledore qui selon toi n'appréciait pas ton talent à sa juste valeur. Mais il faut avouer qu'il avait raison, tu n'avais aucun talent en métamorphose » conclut-il avant de recevoir des cris de mécontentement de la part des autres présents.

Si Fudge fut offensé ou blessé par les propos de son ami, il ne le montra pas. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible et surtout pas devant les seuls soutiens qui lui restait. Il prit une inspiration, regarda son ami et lui répondit.

« Barthélemy ce sont les propos d'un adolescent fougueux et irrationnel. »

« Je pensais pourtant que tu avais justement grandi Cornelius. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas car je suis un de tes amis, mais en tant que représentant ici de notre service. Toi comme un grand nombre des personnes ici pensent que mon service recèle le plus grand nombre de fous » déclara-t-il sachant très bien que c'était la vérité. Se tournant vers la foule, il ajouta « Vous ne supportez pas que notre service soit indépendant des autres et qu'il doit rendre des comptes que de façon sporadique au ministre. Vous êtes tous jaloux de nous et de nos privilèges que nous avons gagnés. Vous êtes tous des profiteurs tout comme Cornelius. Mais je crains qu'il vous faille plus de moyen pour empêcher l'instruction contre lui de se faire. » Puis il se tourna vers son vieil ami et termina de parler. « Tu as commis d'innombrables erreurs depuis que tu es ministre. Erreurs à la rigueur admissibles si la situation n'avait pas si dramatiquement dégénérée avec le retour de tu-sais-qui. Et au lieu d'essayer de la neutraliser, tu lui as permis de reprendre de la puissance et nous sommes maintenant en position de faiblesse par rapport à lui. Dans mon département, nous avons toujours tentés de comprendre le pourquoi de sa disparition car nombreux d'entre nous savaient que ce n'était que temporaire. Malheureusement, nous avions raisons et le pire est arrivé. Il est revenu et nous n'avons pas énormément avancé dans notre recherche. C'est fort dommage pour toi, mais nos membres au magegamot seront pour ton remplacement soit en certain. » Termina-t-il toujours avec le même ton poli.

Devant les airs outrés autour de lui, il salua civilement le ministre et quitta le plus tranquillement du monde la pièce, laissant un froid palpable derrière lui.

Fudge était excédé par ces propos. Plus que cela, car l'un des services les plus puissants du ministère était bien à présent contre lui. Or il savait très bien qu'au sein du magegamot, les membres du département des mystères jouaient toujours un rôle important. Leur avis avait toujours une importance certaine, car tous suspectaient qu'ils avaient toujours des éléments supplémentaires qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer au commun des sorciers. Et c'était justement le cas, presque sans exceptions.

Après ce départ, Fudge essaya comme il le pu de s'expliquer en minimisant l'avis de son ancien ami. En fin de compte, il ne s'en sortit pas aussi misérablement que ça, en tout cas de son point de vu. Maintenant restait à voir si cela allait suffire pour sauver sa tête de ministre.

Deux jours plus tard, la vie à l'intérieur de Poudlard allait être momentanément interrompue par une nouvelle qui allait faire débat chez l'ensemble des élèves. Et en particulier chez plusieurs d'entre eux qui avaient un lien en commun. A l'heure où le dîner allait commencer, Dumbledore qui était présent avant même l'arrivé des premiers élèves, se leva, cette seule action faisant taire l'ensemble des élèves qui se tournèrent tous vers lui, y compris les Serpentards.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à communiquer à l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs » son regard allant vers Minerva.

« J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre provenant du ministère et principalement du bureau s'occupant du Quidditch. Je dois vous informer que le ministre à décidé que compte tenu des problèmes actuels dans notre communauté qu'il a été décidé par décret, que les compétitions de Quiddtich hors compétions internationales et nationales sont suspendues de façon permanente et pour une durée indéterminé. De ce fait, notre coupe s'achève avec seulement deux matchs joués. »

Il laissa les élèves exprimer leur indignation pendant une poignée de seconde avant de refaire le silence et de continuer à parler.

« Je sais que nombreux parmi vous sont réellement déçu par cette nouvelle, mais cette annonce était malheureusement prévisible compte tenu des problèmes que vous connaissez tous. J'ose espérer que la situation s'arrangera rapidement, même si je peux annoncer tout de suite que la coupe est terminée pour cette année. Nous verrons bien pour l'année prochaine » espéra-t-il sachant très bien qu'une seule chose pouvait permettre à la coupe d'être rejouée. Malheureusement ce n'était pas très encourageant pour la suite.

Alors que le directeur se rasseyait son annonce terminée, les conversations avaient déjà envahi la grande salle. Le ton montait rapidement contre cet idiot de Fudge qui passait pour le responsable de l'arrêt prématuré de la coupe. Néanmoins, les plus anciens, n'hésitaient pas à lancer des regards noirs vers la table de Serpentard, prouvant bien qu'il les rendait responsable pour la situation actuelle.

D'ailleurs, les Serpentards eux même semblaient confus. Tout comme les autres élèves, ils mettaient le Quidditch à un autre niveau, au-dessus du reste et même de leur conviction sur les sangs de bourbe par exemple. Chez eux aussi donc, il y avait une sorte de désarroi entre ceux en colère de l'arrêt de la coupe et les futurs mangemorts ou sympathisants. Celui qui semblait recevoir le plus de regard y compris de sa table était bien sûr Drago qui peut-être encore plus que les autres semblait perdu entre ses convictions et son amour pour ce sport, ou en tout cas la façon dont il voyait le quidditch.

Le désarroi apparent de son ennemi de toujours, fit sourire Harry. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir le Serpentard comme sonné. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de retourner vers ses amis qui eux aussi sous l'impulsion de Ron livrait une bataille épique sur lequel serait le plus outré de la nouvelle.

« Fudge est un idiot. Espérons qu'il quitte son poste rapidement et que tout redevienne comme avant »

« Arrêtes de rêver Ron. Ce n'est pas en ayant un nouveau ministre que la coupe sera restaurée. Car malheureusement les motifs de suspension resteront encore très valables. » Le reprit Hermione, faisant se taire toutes les conversations autour d'eux.

« On peut même supposé que si la situation dégénère, ce sont l'ensemble des matchs de league et tous les matchs qui risquent d'être arrêtés. Et cela non plus le prochain ministre ne pourra rien car c'est une question de sécurité. » Compléta Harry, surprenant Ron par son manque d'agacement et d'intérêt face à la nouvelle.

« Tu n'as par l'air intéressé par l'arrêt de la coupe ! » s'emporta légèrement Ron avant de baisser le ton en voyant le regard noir de Harry lui faisant face.

« Contrairement à toi et aux autres années, je garde pour moi mes sentiments. Même si cette annonce me fait tout de même mal car j'aime toujours ce sport et la sensation de voler, mais cela ne reste qu'un sport. Le plus beau existant selon moi, mais uniquement un sport. Oserais-tu me dire qu'un sport est plus important que la vie de dizaines, centaines voir milliers de personnes ? Si c'est le cas, je crains que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire » le prévint Harry, fixant Ron qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir devant l'état d'esprit de Harry qu'il ne reconnaissait plus réellement.

Voyant que Ron ne semblait pas vouloir ou pouvoir répondre, et ne voulant pas non plus énervé Harry, Hermione répondit à la place de son ami.

« Tu sais très bien que Ron est du même avis que toi Harry. N'est ce pas Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au rouquin qui fut surpris par la défense de Hermione. Elle ne le faisait pas toujours.

Encore surpris, il bégaya un faible oui, qui fit sourire tout le monde y compris Harry qui commençait à se calmer. Il avait parlé sous l'impulsion d'une colère bien dissimulée, et pour être honnête, il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis. Le quidditch était bien plus qu'un sport mais ne pas pratiquer n'était pas insurmontable. Ce qui l'était par contre, était qu'à nouveau, il ne pouvait plus voler, seul réelle sensation qui lui manquerait. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, était surtout le fait de savoir, que le décret de Fudge devait avoir comme origine lui principalement. Il sentait bien que le ministre lui faisait payer comme cela son article contre lui. Il était connu de tous en effet que Potter était un bon joueur de quidditch et adorait ce sport comme l'avait bien compris l'année passée Dolores.

«En tout cas, vous aurez plus de temps pour étudier » cassa une fois de plus l'ambiance Hermione surtout pour Ron qui fit une grimace en l'entendant.

« Ne fait pas cette grimace Ron, Mione s'est très bien ce qui est bon pour toi » se moqua Harry faisant rougir les deux amis par cette assignation

« Eh » protestèrent-ils ensemble avant de stopper toujours en chœur.

« Tu as raison, Hermione sait bien ce qui est bon pour nous » continua Ginny prenant aussi pour elle les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Bon et si on mangeait » proposa Ron détournant la discussion ne voulant pas continuer sur cette vois.

La proposition fit sourire Dean et Seamus à côté de lui, d'accord eux aussi et levèrent les yeux vers Hermione et Ginny qui pensaient à la même chose, que Harry exprima de lui-même tout haut qui fit rire tout le monde.

« J'avais oublié que Ron était constitué à 90 d'estomac. Ce qui lui donne une raison valable pour manger tout le temps » une pointe d'ironie dans la voix qui fit mouche, en faisant éclater de rire tout le monde autour de lui, dont Ron qui même s'il n'avait pas tout compris préférait suivre le mouvement autour de lui.

Ce fut donc par cet intermède amusant qui se remarqua au sein de la table des lions ainsi que pour l'ensemble de la grande salle, que le dîner continua.


	47. Une prophétie n’est jamais finie

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci.

Aikopotter : Merci beaucoup. Je sais très bien que cette fic est assez spécial, même pour moi. Tu as raison d'être excité par la suite, car tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

Stehp46 : Au début, je comptais faire 36-38 chapitres comme je l'ai déjà dit. J'ai terminé le 49 hier, donc autant dire qu'elle est loin d'être terminé. Nous avons donc un bon bout de temps devant nous.

Obal : Que dire de plus de ce que nous avons déjà discuter après cette review. La seule chose que j'ajouterai donc, c'est vivement le chapitre prochain et le suivant d'ailleurs, mais tu les connais déjà, et comme tu me l'as déjà dit, non seulement j'ai osé, mais que je risque de faire bien pire. Mais bon tu me connais.

Chessandmat : Content d'entrer dans ton panthéon des auteurs, cela me fait très plaisir.

Chimene : Pas la peine de t'excuser, car je sais très bien que nous avons tous d'autres choses à faire, et que ne l'on peut pas toujours lire quand on le désire. Pour tes questions, les réponses resteront assez évasive. J'ai un age certain, et travail, mes études étant terminées depuis un certain temps.

Archidruide : C'est vrai que mon Ron est assez énervant. Je ne sais pas de quel partit de mon esprit il est sortit, mais actuellement c'est comme cela que le vois.

Arathorn : Pas la peine de laisser des reviews répétitives, car le plus important est comme tu le dis de simplement dire que tu as aimé le chapitre.

Merci à l'ensemble des reviewers et des anonymes lecteurs.

Merci également à Obal qui subit mes idées les plus folles depuis un certain temps déjà.

Une nouvelle semaine et un nouveau chapitre donnant des indications sur les pensées et les idées de Harry. Utiles pour commencer à le comprendre.

J'espère que vous aimerai ce nouveau chapitre, et vous avertit tout de suite que le prochain chapitre sera assez explosif.

Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autres vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et un très bon week-end.

A la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 47 : Une prophétie n'est jamais finie.

Les cours devenaient de plus en plus fastidieux pour l'ensemble des élèves de cycles supérieurs. Même si les ASPIC n'étaient que dans un an pour Harry et ses amis, les professeurs semblaient avoir décidé de les faire travailler de façon plus poussé dans quasiment toutes les matières. La masse de devoir qui était déjà bien élevé tout comme l'année précédente, allait rapidement devenir insurmontable pour le commun des élèves.

La raison de cette augmentation résidait dans la décision de Dumbledore à faire travailler d'avantage ses élèves les plus âgés, sachant très bien qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux en aurait dramatiquement besoin lors des prochains mois. Il réalisait que malgré sa présence, il ne pouvait pas tous les protéger, comme il le faisait depuis son entré comme enseignant dans cette école. Et d'ailleurs, il n'arrivait déjà plus à protéger convenablement Harry, il ne voulait pas voir se répéter à grande échelle les nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait commit avec Harry depuis son retour dans le monde magique il y a plus de 5 ans. Il savait que cette décision ne serait pas des plus appréciée surtout des sixièmes années mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Un jour ils comprendront que tout cela est pour leur bien » se justifia-t-il auprès des ses enseignants qui comme lui à l'exception de Rogue restaient soucieux du bien être des élèves.

« Ils exagèrent avec tous leurs devoirs » se plaignit Ron pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi alors qu'il entrait avec Dean et Seamus dans la salle commune.

« Tu commences à te répéter Ron, la sénilité arrive » se moqua Dean, faisant rire Seamus.

« Ah Ah Ahh toujours marrant Dean. Mais c'est vrai, ils nous donnent tellement de devoirs que nous n'avons pratiquement plus de temps pour le reste » continua-t-il

« Il n'y a plus de Quiddtich Ron, alors le reste est assez monotone tu ne trouves pas »

Cette phrase toucha le rouquin qui fit encore plus grise mine en se rappelant l'affreuse vérité qui ne semblait affecté que lui.

« Ouais » soupira-t-il misérablement ressemblant vraiment sur le moment à un chien battu.

Devant un tel spectacle de leur camarade, les deux Gryffondors se remirent à rire joyeusement, faisant réagir Ron de façon énergique.

« Vous allez arrêter à la fin de vous moquer de moi constamment tous les deux » cria-t-il, causant l'amplification des rires de ses amis. Devant les rires, il finit par s'arrêter de parler, et alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée suivit de près par les deux garçons qui continuaient à rire de sa réaction.

Dans le bureau du directeur, une toute autre discussion moins comique ou futile allait débuter. Albus Dumbledore assis à son bureau, relisait le compte rendu détaillé que venait de lui remettre Mme Pince, la fidèle bibliothécaire de l'école depuis des années. Dès qu'elle relevait un problème dans son domaine, la bibliothèque, elle faisait un compte rendu oral puis écrit directement au directeur.

Le principal problème qui revenait d'année en année était les tentatives d'intrusions plus ou moins réussies au sein de la section interdite, lieu si mystérieux pour le commun des élèves et pourtant si attrayant. Dans la majorité des cas, le directeur parvenait à savoir qui essayait et surtout ce qu'ils avaient essayé de chercher ou trouver. Selon les personnes et les trouvailles, ils étaient réprimandés officiellement ou officieusement. La simple curiosité n'était pas condamné mais juste avertit alors qu'une recherche spécifique d'un livre de magie noire par exemple pouvait donner lieu à une expulsion directe si récidive. Le vieux directeur était toujours enclin à donner une seconde chance avant d'exclure définitivement un élève. Il n'avait donc jamais été contraint de renvoyer un élève, même si dans certains cas, comme avec les maraudeurs, la possibilité avait été plusieurs fois évoquée, par de nombreux professeurs également.

Donc comme tous les ans, il recevait plusieurs rapports de la bibliothécaire. Mais le problème actuel était que le nombre de rapport était en constance augmentation depuis le début de l'année et encore plus depuis début janvier. Ce point l'inquiétait énormément même s'il restait serein devant Mme Pince.

Il soupira en relisant le dernier rapport en date.

« Si les premières années s'y mettent dès maintenant, il va falloir augmenter sérieusement le niveau de sécurité. » pensa-t-il, réalisant que le danger s'accroissait de plus en plus.

Malgré le fait que les ouvrages et les plus potentiellement dangereux se trouvaient bien à l'abris dans la bibliothèque, la section interdite contenait néanmoins suffisamment de livres dangereux à disposition. Un grand nombre de livres étaient nécessaire pour les enseignants voir pour les classes supérieurs. La bibliothèque devait donc receler suffisamment d'ouvrages pour tous malgré les problèmes qui en résultaient.

La personne qui frappa à la porte le sortit de ses pensés lui rappelant qu'il avait demandé à l'un de ses professeurs de venir lui parler avant la réunion avec les responsables de maison.

« Entre Rémus » dit-il en sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le professeur, le visage perplexe ne sachant pas pour le moment ce que Albus lui voulait. A défaut d'être totalement sincère avec le directeur, il restait toujours très poli avec lui.

« Assieds toi, j'ai des choses à mettre en place avec toi avant la réunion » expliqua-t-il alors que Rémus l'écoutant prenait place en face de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il de si important pour que nous soyons que nous deux Albus ? »

« Disons seulement que nous ne sommes pas à l'abris des problèmes, ici y compris » il lui tendit le parchemin, et attendait la réaction.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre car le loup-garou fronça les sourcils aussitôt, montrant son désaccord.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'ils recherchent. Car c'est assez rare que des premières années tentent d'y pénétrer, même à Serpentard » conclu-t-il en redonnant le compte rendu à Albus.

« C'est tout à fait vrai. Je crois le dernier première année en date était Harry » un sourire ornant le visage du directeur.

« Je ne suis pas du tout étonné car James l'avait également fait à son époque, et dès son arrivée à l'école »

« Je sais, le deuxième ou troisième jour, je ne sais plus trop » confirma-t-il en souriant.

« Moi non plus » répondit Rémus un sourire nostalgique comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait un ancien souvenir de ses précieux amis. Puis revenant à la réalité, il demanda.

« Si tu as une question Albus, pose la maintenant. Car je ne suis pas uniquement là pour évoquer le bon vieux temps »

« Correct. Si tu es là, c'est juste pour savoir.... Harry n'y rentre plus n'est ce pas ? »

Rémus réfléchit avant de répondre, son visage devenant le plus impassible que possible comme dès qu'il devait parler de Harry.

« J'ignore si Harry y va, même si je sais qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque entre autre, mais ... »

« Il a une autre source d'information et beaucoup, plus étendue que la section interdite, je ne me trompe pas ? » le coupa le directeur.

Rémus ne put que sourire devant l'air intrigué de Albus.

« Correct » fut sa seule réponse, dessinant alors un léger sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« Tu lui en as parlé ou... » Laissant sa question en suspend, ce qui ne surprit pas le maraudeur.

« Il la connaissait déjà, ne me demande pas comment, car je ne peux pas t'aider »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veut pas ?» relevant bien l'ambiguïté de Rémus.

« Je ne répondrai pas car si je le faisais nous risquerions d'avoir tous les deux des problèmes. Alors ne m'oblige pas » il stoppa avant d'affirmer plus précisément sa réponse. « Je sais que tu me respectes suffisamment pour ne pas m'y obliger ou utiliser l'occlumentie sur moi. De toute manière cela ne servirait à rien, car tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Tu as entièrement raison. Et même si je souhaite des réponses, je ne ferais jamais çà. » Dumbledore resta pensif devant les paroles de son professeur.

« Tu as réalisé qu'en tant que loup-garou, tu n'es pas sujet à l'occlumentie, en tout cas pas autant que les autres... »

« Humain. Tu peux le dire comme cela, mais c'est vrai que je n'aurai jamais imaginé que le fait d'être un demi-humain comme le ministère nous appelle me permettrait d'avoir une protection contre ce genre d'intrusion. N'ayant jamais connu ce genre d'attaque, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on ressent. Comme quoi, c'est parfois bon d'avoir une bête sauvage au plus profond de soi » termina-t-il ironiquement, bénissant presque que sa condition de loup-garou lui donne une protection supplémentaire n'étant pas occlumens.

« C'est vrai, surtout que tu sais une certaine chose que moi seul et Harry ne connaissions jusqu'alors » sous-entendant la prophétie dont il savait que Rémus était maintenant au courant.

« C'est exact. Je ne pense pas que Harry le savait quant il m'en a parlé, mais c'est en un sens une bénédiction. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux, tout deux pensant néanmoins à la fameuse prophétie que Voldemort désirait tant. Ce fut en se rappelant cela, que l'expression de Rémus changea, devenant nettement plus sérieuse qu'avant.

« Pourquoi donc veut-il des informations sur les Longdubat ? Cela n'a pas de sens. Harry et Neville sont proche mais ... »

« Mais il y a une autre raison plus dramatique c'est ce que tu veux dire. » recevant un signe de tête affirmatif de Rémus. « C'est ce qui m'effraie de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas où il veut en venir, mais c'est sûrement mauvais pour nous. »

« Il a fait déjà suffisamment de mal à cette famille pour l'instant, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'attaque au peu qu'il reste à Neville. Sauf si... »

« Sauf s'il pense que ... que c'était lui » avoua péniblement Albus.

A ce moment précis, toute la misère du monde se lisait sur le visage du directeur dont les traits étaient encore plus tirés. La vieillesse le recouvrait parfois de cette manière mais malheureusement de plus en plus fréquemment depuis le retour du mal.

Ce qui l'affectait le plus, était que si Voldemort se posait des questions sur Neville, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire mais laquelle ? Et d'ailleurs, lui aussi à présent se posait des questions. Les réactions et dires de Harry lors de leurs entrevus le troublaient énormément. Malgré ce que tout le monde affirmait, il n'avait ni réponse a tout, ni ne connaissait tout. Et en ce moment, trop de choses lui échappait et à tous les niveaux. Le pire étant qu'il sentait bien que Harry et Rémus possédaient des informations mais lesquelles ?

Rémus ne savait que penser devant le directeur qui semblait réellement perdu dans ses pensées. Voyant que cela n'évoluait pas, il porta son attention vers la pièce qu'il connaissait depuis bien des années, depuis les 400 coups avec les autres maraudeurs.

En parlant de coups, ce furent des coups à la porte, qui rompit la contemplation des tableaux pour Rémus et les pensées du directeur. Le temps passant, l'heure de la réunion avec les responsables de maison arrivait.

Quelques instants plus tard, les 4 directeurs de maisons étaient assis attendant que le directeur expose la raison de leur venu. Tous se demandaient également ce que faisait Rémus avec eux, les réunions de ce type avec les responsables des maisons étant rarement ouverte aux autres professeurs. Néanmoins, seul Rogue semblait réellement s'en plaindre, son regard noir sur l'un de ses anciens ennemis le prouvait.

Dumbledore qui avait reprit ses esprits soupira en observant son professeur de potion mais ne dit rien. Il exposa alors la raison de la réunion et de son inquiétude.

« Il va falloir renforcer les sortilèges protégeant les livres. La curiosité est tolérable tant qu'elle reste bénigne. Mais il semble que ce n'est plus le cas » couina le professeur d'enchantement. Recevant l'approbation de ses collègues.

« Vous avez laissé trop longtemps les étudiants y aller Albus, sans les réprimander. Il fallait agir plus rapidement, et surtout avec Potter et ... » critiqua aussitôt Rogue.

« Harry n'est pas le seul et n'est d'ailleurs pas accusé dans cette affaire » le défendit McGonagall qui ne laissait plus le professeur de potion s'attaquer à Harry de cette façon. Sur le coup, Rémus en fut surpris et échangea un sourire avec son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

« C'est les Serpentards comme toujours » continua Chourave, ayant toujours à l'esprit le dernier incident entre la maison au serpent et la sienne.

« Je veux bien le concevoir, mais au vu de ses nouvelles connaissances, Potter la visite c'est certain, et vous ne pourrez jamais me contredire » affirma-t-il victorieusement sachant qu'il pouvait avoir raison. Victoire de courte durée car Rémus intervint lui aussi, et outra presque certains professeurs.

« C'est la que tu te trompe Severus. De un Harry n'a pas besoin d'y aller et de deux, si c'était le cas, un mot de lui, et je lui procure tous les livres qu'il désire. Donc quoiqu'il arrive, il n'est pour rien dans cette affaire » conclu-t-il, provoquant un sourire chez le directeur et une expression de surprise sur les autres sorciers, n'imaginant pas que Rémus puisse prendre aussi ouvertement la défense de Harry, et surtout en face des autres professeurs, chose qu'il n'imaginait même pas lui-même plusieurs mois auparavant.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui dit ce qu'il pense sans penser aux réactions des autres. Ce n'est pas trop tôt car personnellement j'en avais plus qu'assez que tout le monde tourne autour du pot » déclara Flitwick avant de poser la question que Rémus ne s'attendait pas, surtout en ce moment et ici.

« Il l'a vraiment transformé... en .... » demanda-t-il doucement, tout en expliquant ses silences par un signe de tête vers Rogue et un geste de la main au niveau de son nez expressif.

Sur le coup, Rémus le fixa bouche bé avant de lui répondre, Rogue lui lançant un regard de défi ayant compris de quoi ils allaient parler tous les deux. Rémus lui lança également un sourire mauvais et répondit à son collègue.

« Oui il l'a fait, et d'ailleurs très bien fait », faisant presque jubiler le petit professeur.

« Il va falloir que je lui parle pour qu'il me dise comment il a fait » commenta-t-il à croire qu'il oubliait complètement la raison de la réunion.

« Je ne sais pas s'il vous répondra, mais vous pouvez toujours tenter le coup »

« Je verrai bien. James n'a pas voulu non plus me dire beaucoup de chose, surtout qu'officiellement il n'avait rien fait donc je comprends. Mais j'ai passé pas mal de temps à étudier ce sort et il est l'un des plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Surtout dans sa conception et son mode d'action. Dommage que James nous ai quitté si rapidement car sinon, il serait sûrement devenu un très grand enchanteur » une tristesse dans la voix.

Minerva fit une mine pas de désaccord mais non satisfaite alors que Chourave ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les paroles de son ami, tout comme Albus qui le connaissait depuis bien des années.

« Décidément, tu ne grandiras jamais » observa-t-il, faisant rire son minuscule collègue.

« Bien sûr que non, et heureusement, car sinon je devrais changer entièrement ma garde de robe !» répondit-il faisant rire tout le monde sauf Rogue bien sûr.

A l'autre bout du château, Harry parcourait une série de livre, provenant tous de la section concernant les prophéties. Il recherchait des éléments généraux sur les prophéties sachant qu'il avait peu de chance de trouver des écrits concernant la sienne. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la bibliothèque, pour une raison précise, il trouvait relativement rapidement ce qu'il désirait trouver. C'est ainsi, qu'il avait découvert l'une des nombreuses sections des plus incroyables de la bibliothèque qui le surprenait toujours. Le plus amusant et à la fois le plus terrible pour une personne ordonné comme Mme Pince ou Hermione, était que la bibliothèque semblait être à la fois d'un désordre effroyable et d'un ordre quasi militaire. En gros une impression d'ordre dans le désordre.

Harry n'avait que faire de ces considérations, car il parvenait toujours à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et là justement, il semblait avoir trouvé un livre intéressant.

_« Contrairement aux idées reçues, le nombre de prophéties réelles et réalisables est bien inférieur au nombre de prophéties enregistrées au sein du département des mystères. De plus, les prophéties pouvant être exprimées de différentes façons et surtout par des personnes de toutes origines, il est difficile à croire que l'ensemble des prophéties exprimées soient enregistrées et donc prises en compte par le ministère. Une prophétie provenant d'un moldu, a toutes les chances d'être perdue pour nous sorciers. De ce fait, et c'est ma conclusion, nous devons considérer lors de l'interprétation d'une prophétie, le fait que nous ne connaissons peut-être pas exactement tous les éléments l'entourant. De façon général, plus une prophétie à d'importance pour ce qui l'entoure, et plus les implications pour son application et surtout les éléments extérieurs sont importants. _

_Une prophétie concernant le beau temps qui va faire le lendemain sur une zone précise, doit être prise avec le plus de suspections que possible. _

_Une prophétie relative à l'accomplissement d'une tâche donnée par une ou des personnes est souvent plus importante et n'est pas à prendre à la légère. On admet facilement que dans ce cas, les personnes concernées le sont pour de bonnes raisons et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été choisis pour accomplir ce qui doit être accompli. _

_Un autre point important et non des moindres est que si une personne par mégarde ou par choix décide d'entraver de quelques manières que ce soit le bon accomplissement d'une prophétie, il y a alors plusieurs possibilités qui peuvent se produire. _

_La prophétie devient soit caduque. Pour les prophéties de non importance même si ce n'est jamais le cas, elle ne peut être menée à bien. _

_Ou bien la prophétie cherche à se réaliser néanmoins par des moyens détournés, ce qui n'est pas sans conséquences pour les personnes concernés. Il ne faut donc jamais entraver une prophétie quelque soit les motifs, car le plus grand des esprits, même comme le mien ne peut pas appréhender la raison de l'existence des prophétise et .... »_

« Quel est l'idiot qui écrit ..... » Harry stoppa sa phrase en lisant le dos de l'ouvrage, contenant le descriptif de l'auteur.

_« Eugène Trelawney Grand Voyant devant l'Eternel, membre à vie de la société du troisième Œil et prophète à ses heures » _

Harry soupira en terminant la phrase comprenant tout d'un coup la personnalité de l'auteur qui pourtant semblait au départ fort instructrice.

« A croire que c'est vraiment de famille » pensa Harry, en faisant tout de suite le lien entre lui et son ancien professeur de divination. Néanmoins, la suite du paragraphe tendait à prouver qu'il était bien meilleur que sa descendante.

_« Eugène Trelawney est considéré comme l'un des plus grands spécialistes concernant l'interprétation des prophéties de son temps au sein du département des mystères où il travaillait. C'est grâce à lui que l'étude des prophéties et que leur conservation est devenue plus importante pour le ministère. Considéré comme à la fois comme arrogant et farfelu, il était obnubilé par la grande prophétie comme il l'appelait et qui changerait la face du monde. Personne ne l'a jamais cru quand il parlait de cela, et jusqu'à maintenant, la grande prophétie réside pour l'instant dans son esprit faute d'existence propre »_

Le texte n'était peut-être pas élogieux pour l'homme, mais Harry su tout de suite, que cette fameuse prophétie qu'il attendait était sans aucun doute celle que sa descendante allait avoir bien des siècles plus tard. Malheureusement, elle-même ne le saurait jamais.

« A croire réellement que les vrais visionnaires ont non pas une, mais plusieurs cases en moins » rectifia-t-il de lui même, reposant le livre sur une pile à ses côtés.

« Donc si je comprends bien, plus la prophétie est importante et plus les conséquences sont démultipliés. Je le savais déjà » s'énerva-t-il en soupirant.

« Neville et moi nous n'avions pas la même chance contrairement aux dires de Dumbledore d'être celui concerné par la prophétie. Ce devait être lui car son héritage le nommait. Malheureusement, la mort de mes parents et le transfert de pouvoir de Voldemort on fait que mon héritage est redevenu actif et cela malgré les soins de Adam pour les rendre inutilisables à ses descendants. »

Il s'arrêta une minute, cessant même de faire les 100 pas comme il le faisait depuis le début de son explication intérieur.

« Dumbledore en pensant que j'étais l'héritier de Gryffondor et donc logiquement héritier de la haine des Serpentards devait être le seul à devoir et à pouvoir détruire Voldemort, dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Une dette de sang à honorer depuis 1000 ans entre les deux familles qui cherchent à se détruire l'une l'autre. Mais je ne peux pas m'appeler Harry Gryffondor. Ce ne sera jamais mon nom. Adam ne le supporterait pas d'ailleurs. La prophétie a été modifiée, et par un hasard incroyable, elle est tout de même parvenue à rebondir. En cela Eugène avait raison. Quelque soit la force permettant la prophétie d'exister, elle ne peut tolérer que la prophétie ne s'accomplisse pas. Même si elle engendre peut-être la pire chose possible. » Il songea longuement à ses paroles maudissant tout le monde car réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans le vrai depuis le début.

« Le pire, c'est,... et si c'était prévu. Si il devait se tromper et ...» il s'arrêta, préférant stopper cette nouvelle hypothèse qui le rendrait sûrement encore plus malade.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié la prophétie, dès le début, et encore moins depuis ses multiples découvertes. Et en ce moment précis, il comprenait malheureusement que tout était bien écrit d'avance et que la prophétie était à présent pour lui et non pour personne d'autres. Pendant un court instant, il sentit sa rage gronder, augmentant dramatiquement avant d'atteindre une puissance pour l'instant inégalée. Heureusement, elle était dirigée contre lui-même, elle donc ne pouvait faire aucun dégât à son entourage.

« Dumbledore doit vraiment avoir quelqu'un qui le protège. Car malgré son erreur d'appréciation et de lecture des signes, la prophétie existe toujours. Mais que devient Neville dans tout cela ? Sa puissance augmente vite et même s'il n'est et ne sera peut-être jamais de taille face à Voldemort sa puissance peut rentrer en jeu dans le combat. Il faut que le protège car je suis certain que Tom est après lui à présent. S'il découvre que Neville est l'héritier de Gryffondor, il voudra le tuer pour anéantir la lignée et en finir avec cette guerre de famille. Il est hors de question que je laisse une telle ignominie se produire » décréta-t-il fermement, bien décidé à faire ce qui était juste.

Il rangea consciencieusement les livres qu'ils avaient utilisés tranquillement, l'esprit toujours obnubilé par la prophétie tout comme l'était Voldemort. Contrairement à lui, il la connaissait et commençait à la comprendre dans son ensemble, en tout cas bien mieux qu'avant. Sa presque nuit de recherche n'avait tout de même pas été vaine, car alors qu'il ressortait de la bibliothèque, il était plus que persuadé que Voldemort avait reçu une aide. En effet, personne ne pouvait avoir accès à une prophétie d'une autre manière que par l'intermédiaire de la boule en verre la contentant et même si Harry en était persuadé, il en avait à présent la confirmation. Le seul autre moyen existant, était de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Dumbledore. Et malgré ce qu'il pensait de lui, Harry faisait toute confiance envers le directeur pour que cela ne se produise jamais.

Albus Dumbledore malgré son grand âge maîtrisait suffisamment son talent d'occlumentie afin de résister à une attaque de ce type, même si Voldemort se trouvait en face de lui. Connaissant le directeur, la prophétie devait même être l'une de ses pensées les mieux sécurisées et isolée de son esprit. Non en y pensant, ce moyen était irréalisable. Voldemort devait avoir trouvé un autre moyen pour obtenir des informations sur la prophétie.

Son esprit toujours dans ses pensés, Harry arriva ce samedi matin là de très bonne heure dans la Grande Salle après sa nuit blanche de recherches. Malgré l'absence de sommeil, il ne semblait pas mort de fatigue, à croire que son corps supportait et s'adaptait de façon incroyable à ce qu'il demandait. Peut-être un accroissement de pouvoir. Plutôt, encore une bizarrerie de plus, qui à présent ne faisait plus d'effet pour Harry. S'installant sans même regarder les quelques élèves déjà présents, il se servit un petit déjeuner copieux, ayant besoin de reprendre des forces. Autant niveau fatigue, il ne semblait pas avoir aucun problème, autant il ressentait en retour une faim plus grande que d'habitude. Ses faibles repas d'avant étaient de l'histoire ancienne, entre ses besoins naturels et les autres générés par la quantité de magie qu'il utilisait. Peu de chance alors qu'il devienne un autre Dudley.

En pensant à son cousin, il faillit s'étouffer en riant. Il n'avait plus pensé à sa glorieuse famille depuis des mois, et d'ailleurs depuis son départ explosif de Privet Drive. Si quelqu'un était arrivé à ce moment, il aurait été surpris en voyant Harry Potter, le marbre comme certain le pensait, faillir s'étouffer tellement il riait. Vraiment paradoxal à compter de son comportement.

Il rit durant de nombreuses minutes, avant de cesser en observant ses camarades le regarder en coin d'une façon qu'il détestait. Il allait se lever et quitter la salle, quand tout comme lors de sa première année, il eut l'illumination qui lui manquait.

« Comment j'ai été aussi stupide !» se maudit-il en se frappant le front.

Un mot prononcé par Voldemort lors de sa dernière crise durant le cours de potion, en début de semaine lui revint à l'esprit. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris la signification de ce mot, qu'il avait prononcé avec tellement de hargne, que Harry ne l'avait pas compris.

« Canasson. C'était pourtant la seule possibilité. Ils ne possèdent pas la prophétie mais ils possèdent suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir me nuire et torturer les méninges de n'importe qui. C'est par eux que Tom a acquis des informations » réalisa-t-il alors, sortant comme un automate de la Grande Salle et de se diriger vers la salle qu'il utilisait pour les séances de l'AD. Il avait besoin d'un endroit pour se calmer et se concentrer. Sinon, il irait directement les voir pour obtenir des informations. Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, pas en ce moment précis.

Une fois calmé, il se prépara pour ce qui allait être une expédition avec remous qui allait faire bouger les choses, de la même façon qu'il faisait réagir tout son monde depuis des mois.

Quand tout fut organisé pour cette soirée, il décida de se donner plusieurs heures de repos afin d'être bien près pour ce qui allait suivre. Il s'endormit donc en début d'après-midi, dans son placard comme il le surnommait, transformant pour l'occasion sa vulgaire chaise en fauteuil de qualité et il s'endormit comme une masse. Lily comprenant ce qu'il faisait, sortit de vêtements, puis glissa jusqu'à la table, comme aux aguets. Comme quand toujours Harry dormait, elle surveillait, dormant parfois mais seulement d'un œil. Sa nouvelle maturité s'accompagnait d'une envie encore plus accrue son jeune maître. Evidemment, Harry ignorait totalement ce fait, et serait sûrement surpris en l'apprenant.

Le sort d'isolement qu'il avait lancé sur la porte, le protégea lors de l'arrivée de ses camarades pour la réunion de l'AD. Ils furent tout d'abord surpris de ne pas le voir, mais sous les ordres de Hermione et de Neville, ils commencèrent la suite du travail prévu. Personne ne su que Harry dormait paisiblement juste à côté, excepté peut-être plusieurs des élèves remarquant que la porte était fermée de façon visiblement plus forte que les autres fois.

Malgré son absence, les anciens et les nouveaux membres de l'AD purent travailler comme prévu et dans une bonne humeur comme cela avait été toujours le cas depuis la création du groupe.

Le soir était tombé depuis plusieurs heures, lorsque deux ombres quittèrent d'un pas rapide le château de Poudlard. Les trois paires de jambes laissaient des traces dans la neige fraîchement tombée, si bien que Harry s'en rendant compte utilisa un sort astucieux qui lancé sur ses pieds, effaçait les traces, laissant derrière lui que de la neige intacte et soyeuse.

« Sort très intéressant Harry Potter »

« Merci. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que l'on puisse suivre nos traces. Je ne veux surtout pas que l'on nous suive. »

« Judicieux. Dumbledore ne serait pas d'accord avec cela. Et d'ailleurs, moi-même ne le suis pas totalement. Mais comme tu me l'as demandé je suis avec toi Harry Potter. »

Harry se tourna vers la personne l'accompagnant, et lui sourit.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est temps que tu rentres parmi les tiens et que prenne ce qui t'es du, Firenze »

Harry accompagné du centaure, traversa le parc de Poudlard, passant à bonne distance de la hutte de Hagrid, afin que lui ou Crokdur ne les remarque pas. Connaissant le chien, Harry savait très bien, qu'il ne voudrait sortir par ce temps neigeux et froid. Le danger venait donc de Hagrid. Mais à cette heure de la soirée voir de la nuit, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne quitte sa hutte et heureusement ce fut le cas. Ils passèrent donc tous les deux sans laisser la moindre trace, puis arrivèrent près de la forêt interdite où ils entrèrent sans la moindre hésitation.

Alors qu'il faisait leur premier pas dans la forêt enneigée et pour la majorité des sorciers dangereuses, Harry entendit Firenze souffler lourdement, heureux de soulagement de rentrer enfin dans son environnement naturel, même si cela allait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux pour eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry y aller seul, surtout étant totalement conscient de la nature de la raison.


	48. Promenonsnous dans les bois

Réponses aux reviews :

Chessandmat : Toujours fidèle, j'essaie de l'être. Par contre avant de me trouver cruel, attend donc de lire ce chapitre.

Onarluca : J'espère que tu vas aimé ce que j'aurai inventé pour ce chapitre.

Steph46 : C'est vrai que enfin, on apprend des choses dans le chapitre. Cela sera le cas dans celui-ci et dans le prochain.

Obal : Tout d'abord, je ne trompe personne quand je dis que le chapitre sera explosif. C'est la moindre des choses que tu préviennent les casques bleus, car entre nous qui m'a encouragé ? enfin je sais que tu aimes ce chapitre et moi aussi c'est le principal.

Mileslerenard : Ron et Harry vont redevenir ami, mais il faut le temps. Que Rémus s'en prenne à Rogue, c'est presque normal car les haines ne disparaissent pas aisément. Pour Flitwick c'est plus son côté marrant, amusant que je veux montrer, car c'est comme cela que le l'imagine.

Arathorn : Content que tu aimes, je suis certain, que tu aimeras celui-là.

Cloclochette : Ce chapitre va en apprendre beaucoup plus même. Pour Tonks, elle travaille toujours auprès de Amélia Bones.

Philippe Gryffondor : On s'est inquiété mais tout va bien maintenant. Je ne sais si un c'est bon signe qu'elle soit comme une drogue, et deux ce n'est pas avec ce chapitre que tu risques de décroché.

Aikopotter : Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre.

Ryan : Voilà la suite.

SusyBones : Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure, mais merci beaucoup.

Archdruide : Ce chapitre va éclairé ta lanterne c'est certain.

Milie Black : La patience est une vertu, et sera récompensé par ce nouveau chapitre, moins mystérieux.

Saleens : Toute la fic d'un coup, il faut  vraiment le vouloir, alors merci  de ne pas avoir abandonner en route. C'est vrai que j'ai une idée assez particulière de Harry et je suis content que tu l'apprécies. Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans la même lignée.

Gh()st : Rapide mais précis. Merci de commencer par ma fic en premier.

Samaraxx : Content que tu aimes ma fic à ce point. Personnellement, je ne suis pas très bon pour ce qui romance, mais malgré cela, il y en aura plus dans à partir des prochains chapitres, mais je n'en dit pas plus.  J'essaye au mieux de montrer un Harry différent des livres et des fics, mais en essayant de le rendre crédible, par rapport à ce qui lui arrive et qui l'entoure. Le chapitre précédent le montre comme il est réellement. En tout cas à ce moment de l'histoire, troublé voir choqué par plusieurs choses. Enfin voilà. Dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, on va le voir un peu différemment, un peu plus ce qu'il deviendra en tout cas partiellement. J'essaye au mieux de mettre de bonnes répliques, bien posé et judicieuse et ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout que j'aime bien mettre des idées amusantes, sans pour autant tomber dans les grosses blagues comme le ferait les mauraudeurs car Harry n'est pas totalement comme son père.

Merci à l'ensemble de reviewers pour leurs soutient.

Merci également  à Obal pour son aide.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'attendais depuis longtemps d'écrire, et le résultat final est bien comme je l'avais imaginé. J'espère donc que vous allez l'aimer.

Si vous avez un avis ou autre à formuler vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Et à bientôt.

Chapitre 48 : promenons-nous dans les bois.

L'étrange cortège composé de Harry et de Firenze parcouru les premiers mètres à l'intérieur de la forêt sans échanger le moindre mot.

Pour le jeune garçon, la prochaine entrevue allait s'avérer décisive dans sa relation avec le groupe de centaures si hostile depuis l'année d'avant avec les sorciers. Il redoutait de faire une erreur sous l'impulsion de la colère qu'il sentait gronder toujours en lui depuis la nuit d'avant et que toute une après-midi de détente et de relaxation ne parvenait pas à faire retomber.

Pour le centaure, la tension était tout aussi élevée. Il n'avait été que peu surpris en voyant Harry rentrer en fin de matinée dans sa classe. Tout de suite, il avait su la raison de sa venue. Il savait que le moment était venu de quitter le château et de retrouver son milieu naturel et surtout son clan. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré avoir plus de temps pour se préparer.

_Quelques heures plus tôt dans la classe de Firenze_

Harry venait de pénétrer dans la classe transformée en forêt luxuriante pour le confort du professeur. Il arpenta l'herbe doucement, la sensation de nature paraissait si incroyable, à croire que l'on se trouvait dans une belle forêt sans les dangers de celle-ci. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry arriva enfin devant le professeur, tranquillement installé à regarder le plafond comme s'il pouvait contempler les étoiles.

« Bonjour Harry Potter. Je savais que tu finirais par revenir me voir » l'accueillit chaleureusement le professeur en souriant à Harry.

« Vous l'avez observé dans les étoiles ? » le taquina-t-il, le centaure réagissant en faisant un sourire indulgent et d'amusement.

« Non c'est autre chose que j'ai vu » confirma-t-il le doute dans l'esprit de Harry.

« Les astres ont donc changés depuis plusieurs jours, n'est ce pas ? » l'interrogea-t-il

« Oui. Le futur est encore plus trouble qu'avant. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est produit mais ... » pensa-t-il à haute voix.

« Voldemort a pris connaissance de plusieurs éléments, qui font boule de neige et qui augmente le trouble dans les astres. Cela confirme mes doutes. »

Harry souffla, la colère remontant, en réalisant à nouveau que l'avenir venait encore une fois de s'obscurcir pour lui et tous les sorciers par la faute d'une seule personne.

« Je crois qu'une personne a communiqué des informations sensibles à Voldemort, et je suis certain que vous êtes arrivé à la même condition que moi sur son identité, ou plus précisément du groupe auquel il appartient » le mettant au défi de répondre. Ce fut le cas aussitôt, Firenze sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

« Un centaure l'a rencontré » murmura-t-il

« Ce qui nous oblige à prendre les mesures adéquates » continua Harry rencontrant les yeux fixes de Firenze en parfaite adéquation avec lui.

« Quand allons nous les voir ? »

« Ce soir » l'avertit Harry, un sourire crispé sur le visage. « Nous devons agir vite sinon tout comme la gangrène, j'ai peur que toute la troupe soit contaminée par lui »

Décidément, il avait eut que peu de temps pour se préparer à la rencontre qui allait suivre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry se trouvant à côté de lui et se rendit compte que le jeune garçon qu'il avait sauvé il y a quelques années n'était plus là depuis longtemps à présent, tout comme celui qui n'était pas doué en divination de l'année précédente. Avec lui, se trouvait celui qui avait le pouvoir d'accomplir sa prophétie. Le centaure ne savait pas si elle consistait à tuer Voldemort, mais il savait que son affrontement avec le mage noir était réellement inévitable. Et en cela, les capacités incroyables et insoupçonnées du garçon allaient lui être cruciales.

Mais il n'en était pas là en ce moment. Ils se dirigeaient à pas pressés vers l'une des clairières qu'utilisait sa troupe pour tenir ses réunions. Il espérait trouver rapidement le groupe de centaures dans son intégralité, car il savait que malgré sa condition de banni de son groupe, il gardait l'amitié de plusieurs de ses camarades. Il espérait donc que ses anciens amis, ne le laisseraient pas tous tomber. Surtout si Harry parvenait à arriver à ses fins.

« Harry Potter, êtes vous réellement certain de savoir ce que vous faite. Ils peuvent nous attaquer sans nous laisser le moindre temps de faire demi-tour. Même si je suis extérieur à mon clan actuellement, je ne voudrais pas les attaquer. » Avoua-t-il, craignant la future réaction du clan, dans leur intrusion dans ce qu'il nommait leur forêt.

« Je crois que nous allons le savoir très vite » répondit Harry en fixant une série de buisson droit devant lui, l'obscurité de la nuit ne les aidant pas dans leur vision.

« Oui, il nous observe en effet » révéla Firenze en stoppant net, et en scrutant la forêt devant lui. Il allait parler, quand le sifflement bien particulier d'une flèche, l'avertit juste à temps, alors que celle-ci passait tout droit à quelques centimètre de sa tête et s'encastrait dans l'arbre juste derrière lui.

« Quitte les lieux tout de suite Firenze. Et emmène avec toi cet humain qui tout comme toi n'a rien à faire ici » cria-t-il à l'intention des deux intrus.

Harry sourit en l'entendant, à croire qu'il allait écouter un simple soldat. Non il en fallait plus pour effrayer Harry Potter.

« Débarrasse le plancher et va prévenir ton chef que nous voulons le voir, maintenant. Et ce n'est pas vos vulgaires petites flèches qui vont me faire sortir de ces bois qui ne vous appartiennent encore moins qu'à moi » les avertit-il, utilisant un ton plus menaçant, qui surpris énormément les deux centaures qui les avaient alpagués Firenze et lui.

Alors que les deux centaures s'approchaient plus d'eux, devenant bien visibles, Harry montra un sourire plus sinistre et froid qui fit son effet. Ils restèrent le dévisager plusieurs secondes. Ils lancèrent ensuite un regard haineux à Firenze avant de se regarder ne sachant pas quoi faire. La civilité qui caractérisait leur race était mise à rude épreuve depuis des mois, mais ils sentaient qu'ils devaient les laisser passer et même les accompagner vers le reste de la tribu. Ainsi, Firenze pourrait répondre de ses actes envers les plus anciens et leur chef.

Faisant un signe de tête à Firenze dans ce sens, le premier passa devant, suivit par les deux visiteurs et enfin par le second centaure. Aucune parole ne s'échappait entre les 4 individus, mais l'on sentait bien une tension extrême entre eux. Les deux centaures ne savaient toujours pas s'ils faisaient le bon choix en les faisant venir avec eux.

_Durant tout ce temps, au château_

Rémus se tenait près des grandes portes, dans le corridor, les yeux scrutant les portes dans l'espoir qu'elles s'ouvrent.

Plusieurs heures plus tôt, Maugrey était venu le voir au sujet de Harry. L'ex-auror l'avait vu quitter le château accompagné de visiblement Firenze. Alors qu'il courait à travers les escaliers pour ne pas les perdre de vue, il avait juste eu le temps de les voir s'enfoncer dans la forêt alors qu'il passait la grande porte.

Sur le coup il avait été surpris de voir le centaure dehors même si c'était courant pour lui. Ce qui avait attiré son attention était la personne se trouvant à ses côtés. Il les avait remarqué la première fois au travers d'une fenêtre du premier étage alors qu'ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin de la forêt.

« Comment es tu certain que c'était Harry qui était avec lui et pas un autre élève ? » lui avait demandé Rémus quand il était venu lui parler, le tirant du lit. Pas que le professeur soit déjà couché.

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu Rémus. Malgré la distance, je sais que c'était Harry. Et la raison est simple. J'ai vu une ombre bouger sous sa chemise, ombre qui ne peut être que son serpent » expliqua-t-il fièrement souriant d'une façon étrange mais normale pour lui.

Cette déclaration fit réfléchir Rémus, qui sourit en pensant à une chose amusante.

« C'est donc à ça que tu joues quand tu te balade, tu te sers de ton œil ? » constata amusé Rémus

Maugrey se figea une seconde avant de comprendre les pensées de Rémus.

« Ahh ahh. Très drôle Rémus. Je ne savais pas que tu me voyais comme cela » ria le vieil auror.

« Il faut bien se détendre Alastor » avoua le professeur « Je présume que tu es déjà allé en parler à Albus » demanda-t-il

« Pas encore. Je voulais te l'annoncer avant. Je sais très bien que tu es pour de bonnes raisons plus proche de Harry que ne pourrait l'être Albus. Je voulais juste te prévenir au cas où tu ne sois pas au courant de sa sortie » expliqua Maugrey scrutant la réaction de Rémus.

Voyant bien qu'il le fixait, il ne pouvait pas mentir, et d'ailleurs les dernières minutes le lui interdisaient.

« Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. J'ignore ce que Harry a dans la tête aujourd'hui mais je pense que c'est sérieux. » Repensant à sa fin de discussion avec Maugrey avant de le quitter, chacun ayant à faire ailleurs.

Maugrey devant avertir Albus et Rémus devant attendre tout simplement. Il avait alors rejoint rapidement les portes et attendant perdu dans ses pensés. Il ne pouvait pas aller à la recherche de Harry même s'il le désirait.

« Oh moins contrairement à moi, tu sembles connaître ses pensées le reste du temps Rémus ! » releva Albus en lui faisant un sourire malicieux. Apparaissant comme par magie derrière lui, surprenant Rémus qui ne l'avait ni entendu ni sentit venir. Et cela malgré ses capacités accrues par sa lycanthropie.

Albus en était persuadé par les paroles de son professeur, par l'air à la fois surpris et en même temps réfléchit qui lui confirmait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te confier à moi Rémus. Mais si tu en ressens le besoin, je suis toujours là. Je sais très bien que Harry est difficile à cerner et peut-être encore plus pour toi, ...»

« Si tu te souciais que je ne puisse pas aider Harry, alors pourquoi donc me l'as tu confié l'été dernier ? Penses-tu avoir eu tort en me le confiant ? Avoir eu tort car il a le genre de mauvaises influences comme James et Sirius pouvaient en avoir sur moi ? Pour qui me prends tu Albus ? Je suis capable et j'ai prouvé que je pouvais m'occuper de lui. Je ne cacherai pas qu'il n'est pas des plus faciles à comprendre, mais il est comme cela, et il ne faut pas essayer de le changer s'il ne le veut pas. J'avais essayé avec James, enfin de le raisonner. Et c'était très loin d'être concluant. Alors avec Harry, je ne peux encore moins le faire et de toutes les manières, il est bien trop différent de son père. Et cela malgré des ressemblances qui ressortent en certaines occasions. D'autres forces sont en jeu avec lui et pas seulement son père » termina-t-il très faiblement, si bien qu'il fallut toute l'adresse de Albus pour l'entendre.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi Firenze et lui sont partis dans cette forêt » recommença-t-il, les yeux toujours fixes sur la porte.

« Pour être honnête Rémus je me pose exactement la même question. Car Firenze n'est plus accepté dans cette forêt et surtout là où se trouve son clan » répondit Dumbledore.

«Ce n'est donc pas certain qu'il soit en total sécurité malgré la présence de Firenze avec lui ! » Constata alors Rémus, déclaration qui fit soupirer Albus.

« Malheureusement plus à présent »

« Harry Potter si tu en reviens sain et sauf car tu as bien intérêt à revenir, il te faudra me fournir une bonne explication » pensa-t-il alors se retournant vers Albus qui souriait toujours. A croire qu'il avait compris à quoi pensait le loup-garou. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai ni faux non plus.

Depuis la première année de Harry au château, il l'avait gardé un œil sur lui. Il savait très bien qu'il faisait des recherches durant la première année, et son erreur à l'époque est de n'avoir pas poussé la curiosité à en rechercher le sujet. Sinon, il serait intervenu pour l'arrêter. Il en avait été de même durant la seconde année. Au grand jamais, Harry et ses amis n'auraient du parvenir à fabriquer du polynectar. Les différents livres restaient biens gardés dans la section interdite. Malheureusement pour lui, il était loin d'imaginer le professeur Lockhart donner son accord pour que Hermione puisse emprunter ce livre. Il avait effectué des recherches si tôt que Hermione avait été conduite à l'infirmerie suite à sa transformation malheureuse. Sa découverte faite, il ne pouvait pas blâmer le professeur pour sa maladresse. Car autoriser des élèves aussi jeune à consulter un tel ouvrage démontrait un minimum de maladresse ou pire un réelle stupidité chez ce professeur. Enfin de compte, il aurait mieux fait d'en parler avec l'ancien professeur.

Tout du long des années, il avait néanmoins bien observé le garçon. Malgré de légères absences, il le surveillait du mieux possible lui laissant tout de même une autonomie réelle et une vie privée. Il était aidé en cela par plusieurs éléments, comme les fantômes, les tableaux et certains elfes de maisons. Ils communiquaient beaucoup d'informations sur les événements de Poudlard. Et en dernier ressort, Fumseck lui même entrait en jeu. Malheureusement, depuis plusieurs mois, les fantômes tout d'abord, certains tableaux et maintenant Fumseck devenaient réticents à l'aider en tout cas pour Harry.

Peeves en était le meilleur exemple. Depuis ses années comme élève, il ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette façon. Le directeur et les professeurs avaient toujours gardés un semblant d'autorité sur l'esprit frappeur. Mais à présent, excepté lui et encore pas toujours, il semblait n'écouter personne. Personne excepté Harry, car le changement de comportement du fantôme avait eu lieu suite à un rencontre avec le garçon.

« Encore une énigme à résoudre » soupira-t-il attirant Rémus qui tout comme le directeur restait pensif.

« Si tu parles de Harry, je crains que lui seul puisse t'aider Albus »

« Je suis cette fois tout à fait d'accord avec toi Rémus. J'espère néanmoins qu'il me parlera vite. Car j'ai peur pour l'avenir Rémus. Pour l'avenir »

Alors que le directeur montrait ses craintes, au même moment, les centaures allaient avoir droit à une visite assez spéciale.

Soudain, les lumières de feux apparurent en face d'eux au travers des arbres, identifiant le lieu de réunion des centaures pour cette nuit. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore à bonne distance, des bruits de sabots et de paroles se firent entendre de la clairière.

« On dirait bien que notre venu est maintenant connu de tous » lui Harry, faisant naître une nouvelle tension chez le professeur.

« C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer » laissa-t-il échapper avant de se taire, d'autres centaures arrivants vers eux, les arcs bandés près à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect.

« Firenze, tu dois vraiment être devenu fou pour oser revenir ici » l'avertit Bane en arrivant à sa hauteur « Et tu l'emmènes avec toi alors que tu sais qui il est »

« Justement contrairement à toi je fais ce qui est juste pour lui et pour nous » se défendit-t-il sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien avec son ancien ami dont les idées étaient si opposées aux siennes et à tous les niveaux.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux face à face, les deux rivaux du clan, deux opinions différentes au sujet de Harry se tenaient là.

« Magorian sera content de te voir Firenze » avoua satisfait de lui Bane

« Je crois qu'il sera content de connaître les informations que je possède Bane. C'est important pour l'ensemble du clan et ...»

« Silence. Tu ne fais plus partit de notre clan. Si je décidais, tu ne serais pas là ...»

« Encore vivant, c'est ça Bane. Tu aimerais bien que Firenze ne soit plus de ce monde, tu serais alors certain de prendre le contrôle du clan » le coupa férocement Harry qui lui valu les regards noirs des centaures autour de lui mais cela ne le dérangeait.

« Silence humain. Tu n'as pas à parler ici et ...»

« Silence Bane » ordonna Magorian férocement stoppant les paroles de Bane, approchant de Harry et s'arrêtant juste en face de lui

« Disons que nous sommes là afin de parler de certaines choses vous concernant et me concernant. En tant de chef de votre clan, vous êtes sûrement le meilleur dans l'art délicat de la divination centurie. Et vous avez donc observé un changement notable dans vos astres si précieux depuis peu de temps. Non ? » L'interrogea-t-il calmement laissant pantois la majorité des centaures autour de lui.

« Comment fait un enfant pour parler de cette façon, surtout que sa position n'est pas des plus agréables » pensa Magorian, en invitant les deux intrus à le suivre au sein de la clairière malgré les reproches que l'on pouvait entendre de tous les côtés. Harry et Firenze étaient assez mal si un problème se posait, mais ils en étaient conscients. Ils ne devaient pas montrer le moindre signe d'hostilité sinon toutes les chances de réussir seraient perdues.

Ils se trouvaient à présent au milieu des centaures réunis en cercle autour d'eux et de leur chef Magorian. Bane se tenait près d'eux mais légèrement en retrait, comme sur la défensive. Il avait totalement raison.

« Expliquez la raison de votre visite ? » ordonna d'une voix puissante Magorian, qui n'effraya pas le moins du monde Harry. Il lui rendit comme première réponse un regard tout aussi déterminé et noir, alors que Firenze parlait pour la première fois.

« Comme Harry Potter l'a dit les astres sont troublés »

« Ils le sont depuis bien des années maintenant » l'interrompit férocement Bane

« Tu le sais autant que moi Bane en effet » lui répondit Firenze sur le même ton

« Calmez-vous tous les deux » tonna Magorian ne voulant pas revoir une nouvelle querelle de la sorte entre les deux centaures devant autant de personnes.

« Ce garçon est dangereux pour nous. » commença Bane en désignant Harry d'un doigt méprisant qui fit tiquer tout de suite Harry. « Depuis des années je dis qu'il est nocif pour nous. Depuis sa naissance les astres sont de plus en plus troublés. Et le trouble augmente de plus en plus. »

« Et le meilleur moyen d'arranger les choses est de communiquer à Voldemort des informations histoire d'augmenter encore plus de trouble » déclara de façon théâtrale Harry recevant le regard haineux de Bane et effrayé des autres centaures.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi humain. Nous sommes ...»

« Oui tu te dis supérieur aux autres mais en affirmant cela, tu te comportes de la même manière dont tu accuses les sorciers de se comporter envers votre race. Ironique non Bane ? Alors qui a raison les sorciers ou toi ? »

« Tais-toi Potter tu ... »

« Dis-moi Bane que t'a promis face de serpent pour te faire trahir les tiens ? » demanda-t-il violemment surprenant tout le monde

Magorian restait perplexe devant les paroles de Harry. En tant que chef de son clan, il devait faire attention à ne pas mettre en péril son clan. Il devait donc prendre tout en considération. Et comme depuis des années, d'un côté se trouvait Firenze et de l'autre Bane. Il savait très bien que l'un d'eux allait le remplacer en tant voulu, tout deux étant les derniers descendants de leur chef légendaire, qui les avait menés sur ces terres, il y a biens des siècles.

D'un côté Firenze pensait toujours que Harry était important et qu'il fallait l'aider et de l'autre, Bane voulait le contraire, qu'ils ne devaient pas se mêler des affaires humaines. Depuis plus de un an, c'était le cas. Lui et un certain nombre de ses compagnons n'étaient pas entièrement d'accord, mais l'arrivé du géant Graup était une menace suffisamment grande pour le faire prendre des décisions importantes. Néanmoins, il y avait un grand bémol en contre partit de ses actes. Les troubles avaient en effet augmentés et par deux fois en moins de 6 mois.

« Il y a des années de cela, j'ai été le premier à observer un changement majeur dans les astres » expliqua-t-il obtenant le silence, le moindre murmure disparaissant.

« Ce fut le jour de la disparition de vous-savez-qui, réduit à rien par Harry Potter » son regard allant vers Harry puis se déplaçant précisément sur son front. « Le trouble observé a été énorme. Plus que pour la simple disparition d'un mage noir, bien plus. » Sa tête se portant vers le ciel bien visible hors de la couverture de la forêt.

« Toi et ton clan vous pensez qu'une chose totalement imprévue est arrivé ce jour là. Une chose que vous n'aviez d'ailleurs pas prévu. » Ses paroles intriguant bien plus qu'elles ne le devraient le clan dans son ensemble, le chef bien plus que les autres.

« Silence Potter tu dois le resp.... »

« Toi silence Bane » hurla d'une voix rude Harry interrompant directement et férocement le centaure qui tellement surpris resta figé comme l'ensemble de ses congénères durant une seconde.

« Je vous l'ai toujours dit. Ce garçon est dangereux pour nous, nous devons ...» son arc déjà près à décocher une flèche sur le garçon quand une nouvelle fois, Magorian le coupa, ou plus précisément, se plaça entre lui et Harry.

« C'est toi qui va poser cette arme maintenant Bane » ordonna-t-il, ne laissant que deux uniques choix au centaure. S'incliner face au chef ou désobéir passant pour l'occasion comme traître, chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre en ce moment précis. Il abdiqua donc contraint et forcé, mais non sans lancer un regard furieux à Harry, qui lui resta de marbre.

Magorian, se retourna vers Harry soutint son regard tout en s'adressant à Firenze.

« Quel est la raison de ta venu dans notre demeure Firenze ? » ses yeux passants soudainement de Harry au centaure.

« Je suis ici car le moment est arrivé. Il faut maintenant choisir notre camp » rajouta-t-il voyant très bien que Magorian semblait perplexe.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre au service des humains. Ce ne sont que des êtres idiots incapables de lire dans les astres et ... » il fut coupé par un Harry excédé par ses propos.

« Venant de demi-humain cet argument ne tient pas la route »

Un tumulte provenant de tout autour de lui le fit sourire, car enfin il arrivait au cœur du problème.

« Encore une insulte à notre égard » dit fièrement Bane, ce à quoi Harry répondit froidement tout en regardant le centaure à qui il avait répondu.

« C'est lui qui se croit supérieur en nous traitant d'idiot. » puis en s'adressant d'un ton poli au chef « vous semblez nous traiter de la même manière dont vous nous accusez de vous traiter. Personnellement, je pense que nous sommes tous égaux. Si cela n'est pas votre cas, c'est vous qui avez un problème et dans ce cas, ne soyez pas surpris que l'on vous traite en inférieur. Car c'est un juste retour des choses »

Ses paroles provoquèrent à nouveau un grand bruit, certains à l'image de Bane s'énervaient de plus en plus, mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Car d'un autre côté, il sentait parfaitement que certains centaures prenaient conscience d'une ambiguïté dans les propos que Bane énonçait. Magorian malgré son statut de chef, réalisait cela également. Il ne pouvait demander un statut égalitaire avec les sorciers et en contre partie laisser ses centaures dire ce genre de commentaire. Par le passé, c'était d'ailleurs ce genre de comportement impulsif, légèrement arrogant et fière, qui avait fait échouer la seule et unique tentative de lois donnant le statut égalitaire entre les sorciers et sa race. Et cela grâce à l'intervention et le soutient de plusieurs anciens directeurs de Poudlard qui savaient très bien que les centaures étaient des plus utiles dans la vie de l'école et plus précisément de la sécurité de la forêt interdite. Malheureusement, faute de quelques centaures arrogants à l'image et Bane, tout avait échoué suite à une discussion houleuse. Depuis lors et près de 5 siècles plus tard, rien n'avait évolué, et à ce moment précis, Magorian réalisa pleinement que les torts dans cette histoire entre les deux races étaient peut-être partagés.

« Je vois très bien ou tu souhaites en venir, mais depuis longtemps, les humains nous traitent comme des inférieurs à eux. Cela nourrit la rancœur des nôtres qui veulent se faire respecter à présent. Les humains doivent comprendre qu'ils ne doivent pas nous traiter de cette façon. Nous ne sommes pas inférieurs comme les elfes serviles ou les géants comme ce Graup qui a pollué nos terres »

Ces mots eurent plusieurs échos autour de lui. Alors qu'il était acclamé par les membres de son clan, il recevait un regard mécontent de la par de Harry. Firenze de son côté restant silencieux, son attention tourné vers Bane. Ils se fixaient depuis de longues minutes comme pour se tester.

« Si je pense que les centaures ne sont pas des êtres inférieurs, il en est de même pour toutes les créatures intelligentes. Ce qui englobe, les géants, les elfes, les vampires et toutes les autres espèces peuplant notre monde. Le plus amusant, c'est que vous demander le respect et comme précédemment, vous montrez par vos paroles que vous ne semblez pas vouloir respecter de la même façon les autres. Je trouve cela paradoxal » expliqua Harry faisant se taire les acclamations des centaures autour de lui. Ils semblaient tous surpris de cela, Magorian y comprit.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de respecter les autres car nous n'avons pas besoin de les respecter et ...»

« Au contraire Bane » cria Harry « Tout le monde doit faire des efforts, et principalement en temps de crise. Mais tu n'es sûrement pas assez intelligent pour comprendre cela. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car tu ne deviendras jamais ainsi le chef de clan et n'enverras pas tes frères centaures à une mort certaine » continua-t-il stupéfiant tout le monde par son ton. Tous sauf Bane qui la surprise passé, riposta.

« Je n'ai rien à attendre d'un monstre comme toi. J'ai ... »

« Rencontré Voldemort il y a plusieurs jours et discuté avec lui de choses et d'autres dont un certain trouble depuis un fameux 31 octobre qu'il n'est pas prêt à oublier lui non plus » le laissant sans voix avant de continuer.

« Il était fort en colère en comprenant certaine chose. Il n'a pas la prophétie dans sa globalité mais tu l'as renseigné d'une façon que je n'en aurai jamais cru capable une personne si intelligente comme tu sembles le penser de toi. Je me demande bien ce que ton chef et le reste de ton clan vont penser en l'apprenant. Tu ne crois pas ? » Son regard allant de Bane à Magorian qui le fixait sans savoir que croire.

« C'est un humain menteur et manipulateur » tenta de s'expliquer le centaure « il veut se jouer de nous avec des paroles vides de sens. On sait bien qu'ils parlent pour nous tromper, nous flatter mais ce n'est que mensonge d'humains »

« Silence » tonna Magorian qui à présent voyait rouge. Autant pour les accusations de Harry que la perspective qu'il dise la vérité. Il savait bien que Bane avait des défauts. Mais en tant que descendant de Créon, il pensait impossible qu'il aille trouver Voldemort pour faire affaire avec lui. Car même si Harry n'en parlait bien, il devait bien y avoir une contrepartie pour Bane à aider Voldemort.

« Harry Potter des accusations aussi graves doivent être accompagnées par des preuves. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, où était Bane dimanche dernier ou plus précisément, qui a-t-il rencontré à l'autre bout de la foret interdite ?» précisa Harry, causant des remous par sa certitude apparente et sa précision. « De plus, seul Bane et Firenze sont en mesure de comprendre les signes dans leur totalité. En tant que derniers descendants de Créon, ils sont très bons dans leur spécialité. Toi aussi vénérable chef, pourrait l'avoir fait, mais justement ton statut de chef justement te prévaut de le faire pour le salut de ton clan. Firenze ayant déjà affronté Voldemort pour me sauver, je n'ose même pas imaginer qu'il puisse le faire. Ce qui ne reste plus que la possibilité de Bane pour ce forfait. Sa peur de moi voir sa haine dont j'ignore la raison et sa soif de pouvoir le désigne et le trahisse. Je sais très bien que c'est lui le principal moteur des cabales contre les humains. En le faisant, il savait très bien que Firenze serait contre et quitterait le clan à un moment donné, lui donnant les mains libres pour devenir le prochain chef. Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur Bane. Non ? » Termina l'adolescent, la tête haute, se tenant juste en face du centaure.

Le centaure en face de lui, était devenu livide et surtout silencieux. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait été percé à jour par un adolescent qu'il détestait et qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Le pire, c'est qu'il sentait déjà sans même les regarder les regards incompréhensifs voire haineux de ses congénères. Il se maudit alors d'avoir dû aller si loin de son territoire pour rencontrer Voldemort. Car tous à présent trouvait une explication pour sa disparition de plus d'une nuit, le temps de se rendre au rendez-vous et d'en revenir. Rares des balades comme il en avait parlé duraient aussi longtemps surtout que la tension extérieure se reflétait aussi dans le clan. Alors qu'il voyait déjà Magorian ouvrir la bouche pour parler et demander des explications, il fut comme atteint par un coup de folie.

Son regard devenant comme dément, son corps ne lui répondant presque plus, il banda son arc déjà armé et avant même que quelqu'un l'en empêche, décocha son tir. Les 3 bons mètres le séparant du sorcier furent parcourus bien trop rapidement par la flèche pour permettre à quiconque de l'arrêter, Harry y compris qui lui même n'avait rien vu venir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son sens d'anticipation qu'il avait acquis depuis des mois semblait inerte.

Les centaures impuissants, Firenze et Magorian en tête virent la flèche partir, fendre l'air et finir sa courte course en pleine poitrine de Harry qui sous la force de l'impact s'écroula en arrière, n'ayant pas même le temps de sortir sa baguette de son étui sous son avant bras-gauche.

Il sembla s'écrouler comme au ralentit, un rire joyeux emplissant l'air provenant de Bane alors qu'en même temps, il se faisait ceinturer par trois des siens. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer, et tous parlaient en même temps. Il régnait une intense cacophonie alors que Magorian rejoignait Firenze au chevet de Harry qui était sur le sol, la flèche toujours en pleine poitrine.

« Tout est terminé pour nous. Sans lui nous avons déjà perdu » murmura Firenze, alors qu'il constatait que le cœur de Harry ne battait plus.

« Je crains mon ami que tu as raison. » soupira le chef. « Je me suis fourvoyé avec les idées de Bane et ai causé par cela la mort d'un innocent et ...»

« Ce n'était pas un innocent. C'était un monstre comme l'était son ancêtre. Il fallait le tuer à la naissance ou dès que possible. »

« Silence traitre » ordonna Magorian, s'étant relevé. « Tu seras jugé pour tes forfaits. J'irai parler à Dumbledore personnellement pour lui expliquer la situation. Si Harry Potter devait tuer vous-savez-qui, nous allons devoir en payer le prix. Et il risque d'être des plus conséquent » dit-il, le reste de son clan se demandant bien ce qui allait se passer. Le dernier humain qu'un centaure de leur clan avait tué avait leur avait causé des problèmes mesurés heureusement, mais eux même savaient que le survivant n'était pas un humain ordinaire. Et ce qui allait suivre allait leur prouver à tout jamais. Ils allaient aussi découvrir que même si comme Harry l'avait justement dit, ils étaient égaux avec les sorciers, certaines créatures leurs étaient pourtant supérieurs.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

« Il va tirer là » avertit James dans l'esprit de Harry

« Je vois bien mais il ne le fera pas. Il ne possède pas la flamme de la mort dans les yeux » décréta Elvis en observant les yeux de Bane.

« Il a les yeux de la folie à la place oui » continua Adam reconnaissant très bien les signes, et en particuliers les yeux révulsés et troubles.

« Je crois que tu as raison »

« L'important c'est d'agir car pour le moment il ne fait rien » les coupa James qui pour une fois paniquait.

« La baguette ! » cria Adam

« Trop tard » remarqua Elvis alors que la flèche partait.

Harry ne put réagir ou n'en ressentit pas le besoin, cela fut trouble pour lui. En tout cas, il sentit bien la flèche arriver et s'enfoncer dans son corps, mais aucune douleur. A croire qu'il avait déjà quitté son corps. Pourtant c'était autre chose.

Dans son esprit, il entendit alors une voix et fut tout de suite rassuré.

« A trois, vous n'arrivez même pas à le protéger. Il aurait du le tuer depuis longtemps. » Fit une nouvelle présence que Adam connaissait très bien. « Devant votre inertie mon heure est venue »

Il y eut une lumière dans son esprit accompagnée d'une noirceur puis plus rien.

La tension entre les centaures disparus tout d'un coup, alors qu'ils sentaient soudainement comme un changement important dans leur environnement. Comme pour anticiper ce qui arrivait, plus aucun bruit extérieur au clan se faisant entendre autour d'eux. Pas un oiseau ou autres créatures, pas un souffle de vent dans les arbres. En fait, la nature elle-même semblait en suspend, si bien que tous d'un même mouvement, tournèrent la tête vers le corps du garçon qui semblait serein, même dans la mort.

A suivre... quand la suite sera écrit

Et comme ma chère correctrice Obal me l'a dit, et oui j'ai osé.


	49. La mort est elle pour lui ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Mileslerenard : Peut-être que c'est bien le fléau qui arrive mais peut-être pas.

Philippe Gryffondor : Merci, la suite arrive.

Niil-iste : malheureusement, Adam est lui aussi dans les choux. Les centaures vont devoirs faire un choix important pour tout le monde.

Cloclochette : Harry va se réveiller dans un endroit aussi dangereux que celui qu'il quitte.

Greg : Mon côté sadique refait surface de temps en temps. Pour ce chapitre, c'était vraiment trop tentant.

Celine.s : Pourquoi qu'il devrait partir Elvis, il est marrant.

Chessandmat : C'est vrai, je suis cruel. Pour la nouvelle personne, c'est une vieille connaissance.

Onarluca : C'est exactement ce qui devait se passé, et cela c'est passé. Le chapitre qui va suivre vaudra l'attente.

Arathorn : La suite est pas mal non plus. Et je sais, je ne suis pas gentil.

Abel : Tu parles de le tête des centaures, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Il risque d'avoir la surprise de leur vie. Rien ne pouvait leur faire pensé à une chose comme celle que j'ai préparé.

Steph46 : Il faut rester confiant, car en effet, il y a toujours le fléeau, toujours près à faire un mauvais coup.

S-Jennifer-S : Tu ne vas pas être déçu par la suite je peux te l'assurer.

Gandalf Le Blanc AGC : Cette fois, ta patience donneras un truc très bon.

Feu-lorelle : Non, il n'est pas plus court que les autres. Il est de longueur normal. Il est possible qu'il paraisse plus court, car on est plus dans l'action.

Milie Black : Harry n'est pas mort... pour l'instant. J'aime bien les entrés fracassantes. Et la prochaine sera pas mal du tout comme entré. Les centaures sont biens obligés d'agir s'ils veulent faire partir du monde.

Satya : Et oui j'ai osé, et le pire n'est pas encore arrivé La suite sera intéressante en effet.

Didinette207 : Merci pour tout ces compliments qui émeuent mon coeur ....de pierre évidement (je plaisante) . Tu verras, la suite est très bien.

Aikopotter : Merci beaucoup, il est hors de question que j'arrête.

Mystikal : Non ce n'est pas Lily, surtout qu'avec déjà un serpent de ce nom, cela devrait impossible à décrire. Mais tu verras bien.

SusyBones : Le grand retour du fléau après des mis de silence, IL reviens, aujour'hui sur tous vos écrans. J'essaie de bien faire monter le suspend quand c'est nécessaire au fil du chapitre, et le chapitre 48 est le parfait exemple de ce que j'aime faire.

Gh()st : Content d'être toujours privilégié.

Archidruide: Content que tu apprécies autant le fléau. Autant te dire que par la suite, il sera bien plus présent par moment.

Elodie: C'est clair et précis, voilà la suite.

Obal : Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es ma préféré et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas pensé l'autre jours à te le dire, mais tu n'as pas l'impression de les narguer en plus ces pauvres lecteurs frustré par ce qu'il se passe. Et c'est moi le sadique.

Merci, au grand merci pour l'ensemble des messages que vous m'avez, qui sont aux nombres incroyables de 24. Même dans mes rêves, je n'aurai imaginé en avoir autant. Alors encore merci.

Merci également à Obal, qui me suit et supporte surtout toutes les bizarreries, et il lui faut du courage croyez moi.

Suite au une fin légèrement sadique, voici ce que vous attendez tous avec impatience, la suite.

Pour question ou avis, vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Bon week-end et surtout bonne lecture.

By By

Chapitre 49 : La mort est elle pour lui ?

« Il se relève » constata effrayé Bane tout comme l'ensemble du clan en observant le garçon se lever lentement, comme cherchant des appuis pour ne pas tomber.

Une fois entièrement debout, ils virent avec effroi la flèche ressortir de sa poitrine comme repoussée de l'intérieur. Elle tomba à terre avec un bruit mat laissant à la vue de tous le trou dans les habits de Harry, montrant bien le lieu de l'impact.

«C'est impossible » dit vraiment stupéfait Firenze.

« Rien n'est impossible avec la magie et avec moi encore moins » lui répondit Harry d'une voix profonde et à glacer le sang. D'ailleurs si Harry avait eu les yeux ouverts, il aurait sûrement apprécié la scène. Tous les centaures, excepté Firenze ressentaient une peur qui se lisait dans leurs yeux. Une peur sans nom, en tout cas pour encore quelques secondes.

Ils comprirent ensuite la raison de l'éjection de la flèche du corps de Harry. Son corps se modifiait, et en particulier son thorax. Il devenait de plus en plus impressionnant, gagnant tellement en volume, qu'il en déchira ses vêtements. Les habits en lambeaux tombèrent sur le sol, révélant alors un thorax noir très bizarre. Il semblait être surmonté par une sorte d'armure. En le voyant bouger en même temps que les battements de cœur, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas le cas, et bel et bien le corps lui-même. Un corps différent des autres humains, et les exubérances en forme de pointe qui en sortaient de si de là le démontraient.

Ce fut quand ils semblaient tous retrouver un souffle normal, qu'ils eurent un nouveau choc. Alors que son thorax semblait avoir terminé sa transformation, car transformation il y avait bien eut lieu, Harry ouvrit les yeux, moment qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Ce fut alors comme deux phares vert émeraude dans les ténèbres qui se levèrent, provoquant cette fois un frisson de peur chez les centaures. Chose tout a fait normal quand on a devant soit deux yeux entièrement verts vous fixant de toute sa puissance.

L'ensemble des centaures ressentait la puissance de l'être qui leur faisant face. Les pires craintes de Bane étaient loin d'égaler ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis. Encadré par ses compagnons qui le surveillaient de près, il était pétrifié de peur. Il faisait face à Harry Potter dont une partie n'avait plus rien d'humain, et dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été le plus heureux de montrer à tous qu'il avait raison, mais à ce moment il en était incapable. Surtout quand Harry le fixa intensément apparemment pas avec les meilleures intentions.

« Décidément, Créon doit vraiment se retourner dans sa tombe et plusieurs fois même en voyant l'un de ses héritiers réagir de la sorte avec moi qui plus est » déclara-t-il d'une voix puissante et violente qui tétanisa Bane qui tremblait de ton son être en cet instant précis. Les centaures à ses côtés n'en menaient pas large non plus.

« Non seulement, l'une de ses héritières s'est fourvoyée avec un âne pour te donner naissance, mais en plus, tu es sûrement le plus pathétique de tous ses descendants. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas tous comme toi » puis se retournant vers Firenze « lui est dans la même lignée que Créon. Il n'a pas peur de moi. Contrairement à toi » son intention revenant à nouveau vers Bane qui restait immobile.

Magorian se força à se montrer sous son meilleur jour et ce mis en face de lui, se posant des questions forcément sur ce qu'il se passait.

« Vous êtes réellement surprenant Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez fait mais je suis des plus surpris. Peu de personnes auraient survécu à une flèche tirée d'aussi près. Le terme de survivant vous va très bien »

« Si je ressentais des émotions humaines, je vous dirai merci. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ce genre d'arme conventionnelle » désignant la flèche à ses pieds « ne m'est d'aucun danger. J'ai reçu par le passé, une flèche de plus de 2m de long pour un diamètre de 20cm. Je ne parle pas de l'engin de mort qu'il fallait pour l'utiliser. Mais ce n'est pas la question. La flèche qui devait sauver ces pauvres créatures et me terrasser n'a fait que rebondir sur mon corps. La surprise passée, ils avaient à peu près la même expression de panique sur leurs visages que vous tous. » Il sembla esquisser un sourire de satisfaction en y repensant, qui était des plus cynique. « Ce fut leurs dernières expressions, car ensuite je les ai tous tué de manières violentes et méthodiques. Sans oublier avec délectation. » Termina-t-il adorant avouer cette dernière parole.

L'ensemble des centaures était réellement sous le choc. Firenze lui-même au fond de lui ignorait que faire face au fléau.

« Vous avez de la chance que Créon ne possédait pas la même mentalité de Bane. Car sinon, lui et son clan auraient été tous tués assurément. Il y a une chose que je déteste voir chez les gens en face de moi est la peur ou mieux la terreur. Créon n'a pas eut peur en me voyant. Il a peut-être seulement réussi à la dissimuler, mais contrairement au reste de son entourage, qui tremblait comme vous tous et à juste titre, il a fait face à une mort certaine. C'est pour cela que je leur ai laissé la vie. Et pour cela également que je les ai aidés à fuir leur pays et ai leur trouvé un abris ici au sein de cette forêt. Sur le coup pourtant nous étions à deux doigts de les tuer tous mais il a vu en moi. Il a vu ma colère et ainsi ce que j'avais au fond de moi. Mes réactions me surprennent parfois. » Le fléau resta pensif quelques secondes avant de terminer son explication et surtout de quitter les lieux.

« Firenze fera un bon chef. Il a le même état d'esprit que son ancêtre. Ce qui est parfait car c'est également le cas de Harry »

Sur cette dernière parole, qui ressemblait presque à un ordre, il ferma les yeux et suite à une dernière inspiration il sembla ressentir une fulgurante douleur qui lui masqua le visage. Au même instant, son thorax qui n'avait rien d'humain sembla bouger, rapetisser, comme reprenant son aspect d'origine. Une dizaine de secondes passèrent, puis la douleur disparue, Harry ayant retrouvé son corps normal, aucun signe résultant de la transformation restant visible à présent à part ses vêtements déchirés au sol. Le voyant sur le point de vaciller, Firenze le rattrapa, l'empêchant de tomber sur la terre enneigée.

Alors qu'il le tenait, il demanda d'un geste à Magorian de quoi le couvrir. Il ne fallait pas qu'à présent, qu'il attrape du mal surtout après avoir survécu à l'attaque de Bane.

Recouvert d'un habit relativement usé, Harry toujours soutenu par Firenze regarda Magorian puis Bane alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage.

« En effet je suis plein de ressource comme vous l'avez remarqué » dit-il faiblement se moquant pour une fois de paraître affaiblit. Il n'en avait que faire, car il avait prouvé grâce au fléau qu'il était puissant.

« Je vous avais prévenu c'est un monstre et ..... » cria férocement Bane avant de stopper net sentant une douleur fulgurante à l'une de ses jambes. Il s'en suivit un hurlement de douleur que personne ne comprit sur le coup. Il se débattit avec rage, mais sa garde le maintint fermement, pensant qu'il voulait s'échapper ce qui était peine perdue d'avance. La vérité était tout autre en réalité comme ils allaient tous l'apprendre.

Alors qu'il se calmait, un étrange sifflement se fit entendre distinctement, les cris de Bane ayant momentanément cessés.

« Bien ma Lily. Tu as fait du beau travail. Même si j'aurais aimé être prévenu de ton attaque » réprimanda Harry son serpent dans sa langue, alors qu'elle zizaguait entre les pattes des centaures et arrivait à ses pieds. Il se pencha doucement, offrant son bras droit au serpent pour qu'il puisse monter et retrouver la protection de Harry.

« Son venin est très puissant, il va bientôt mourir. Vous devriez l'interroger sur ses derniers faits et gestes. Dernière possibilité pour lui donner bonne conscience avant de mourir même si cela ne changera jamais son parjure » suggéra Harry à Magorian qui attristé par la prochaine mort de Bane désirait des réponses.

Malheureusement, aucune réponse ne vint, car le centaure ressentait déjà les effets du poison surprenant en puissance le terrassant de douleur. Il fut prit de convulsions violentes, cherchant à se libérer de la poigne de ses gardes qui le maintenaient toujours mais pour peu de temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, les convulsions stoppèrent, et Bane tomba à terre lourdement. De toute évidence, la mort avait été violente et douloureuse. Le venin de Lily venait de faire sa première victime, la première personne qui avait tenté de tuer son maître.

Alors que Bane venait de rendre l'âme, les centaures ressentaient des sentiments contradictoires à l'encontre du survivant et de Firenze. Pour beaucoup, ils avaient amenés la mort avec eux et devraient donc en subir les conséquences. Les proches de Bane qui étaient restés silencieux et passifs commençaient à s'agiter, et déjà plusieurs d'entre eux s'approchaient de Harry.

Néanmoins, un nouveau sifflement provenant sans aucun doute de la part du serpent qui se baladait dans les vêtements du garçon les fit réfléchir. La mort de Bane ne semblant pas des plus douce à leurs yeux.

« Que personne ne bouge » ordonna alors Magorian en lançant un regard noir à l'ensemble de son clan.

« Bane a commis des actes impardonnables à l'encontre de ce garçon, et encore plus grave à l'encontre de son clan. En s'alliant à Voldemort, il nous a non seulement trahis, mais aussi l'esprit qui gouverne notre clan et qui lui a permit de survivre alors qu'il était sur le point de disparaître »

« Pire que tout, il lui a fournit des informations qu'il ne devait jamais acquérir. En faisant cela, il a lui-même semé le trouble dans les astres. Comme Magorian nous le dit, il a pactisé avec un Serpentard, alors que ce fut cette famille précisément qui a quasiment réduit à rien notre clan. » Continua lugubrement Firenze, prenant peu à peu plus d'assurance dans ses propos.

« Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris, c'est l'ancêtre de ce garçon Harry Potter qui a aidé notre clan et qui l'a secouru, en tuant les Serpentard qui voulaient le détruire. C'est lui ensuite qui nous a trouvé cette terre d'accueil dans cette forêt sous la protection de Poudlard. Il savait très bien qu'ici les Serpentard n'avaient peu de chance de terminer le travail. »

Il regarda intensément Harry, sentant le regard du garçon sur lui. Ils se sourirent, puis termina son explication qui faisait mouche, il le voyait sur les visages de ses compagnons.

« Bane tout comme moi connaissait cela. Et pourtant il a bafoué toutes nos règles pour assouvir ses buts et envies. Oui je ne dis pas que Harry est innocent. Mais ce n'est pas car son futur et le futur de tous ici est difficile et vraiment dangereux, qu'il faut agir de la façon où notre frère à agit. Les humains peuvent être arrogants envers nous, mais ils le sont également envers leur propre espèce. Et d'ailleurs comme Harry Potter l'a démontré plus tôt, nous aussi nous devons accepter de faire des efforts et faire attention à notre comportement. Sinon rien n'avancera pour nous et pour tous »

Sur cette phrase, le centaure termina son discours, expliquant plusieurs points essentiels qu'il savait important pour l'avenir de sa race. Un léger sourire couvrit son visage en réalisant que les autres centaures réalisaient toute la portée de ces paroles. Il était fort probable que les relations entre les centaures et les humains recouvreraient une certaine normalité. Mais avant d'y arriver, il faudrait réellement faire des efforts.

« Les paroles de Firenze sont fortement judicieuses. Je crains fort que certains d'entre nous ne soient tombés dans l'erreur dans nos actes et que maintenant nous allons devoir en payer les frais. Voldemort n'est pas une personne qui protège ses alliés. Bane en lui offrant ses services nous condamne à présent à choisir notre camp. Notre camp ne pouvant pas aller vers le mage noir, nous nous tournerons donc vers vous Harry Potter » décréta-t-il en se retournant vers Harry toujours soutenu par Firenze.

« Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas de votre soutient » en voyant des signes de fureur devant sa réponse, et ne souhaitant pas remettre le feu aux poudres, il expliqua sa position.

« Je ne vous manque pas de respect, mais je crains fort que le gros du travail je le fasse seul. De plus, je ne veux pas que vous me suiviez pour ce que je suis, mais que vous aidiez les adversaires de Voldemort. Car après tout l'ennemi de mon ennemi est également mon ami. Ou plus précisément dans mon cas un allié de circonstance. Alliez vous contre Voldemort mais pas sous ma bannière. Car mon combat et mes actes ne regardent qu'uniquement moi et personne d'autre. »

Se tournant vers Magorian, il continua.

« Je sais que malgré un ressentiment à notre égard, vous avez toujours garder un respect envers Dumbledore, enfin la façon dont il a ramené Umbridge l'année dernière me porte à le croire. Remarquez en contre partie, c'est sûrement lui qui a convaincu Hagrid de laisser Graup quitter cette forêt, satisfaisant ainsi votre demande. A choisir, prenez le camp de Dumbledore et protégez Poudlard si cela devient nécessaire et je crains que cela le devienne compte tenu de ce qu'il se passe à présent. Je suis certain qu'il sera content de vous avoir à vos côté le vieux f... enfin le directeur si respecté ... que lui » rectifia Harry, laissant échapper son entente actuelle avec le directeur.

Magorian en l'entendant compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux hommes mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. De tous les sorciers avec qui ils pouvaient discuter en toute tranquillité et avec égalité, Dumbledore était le mieux placé, même si une partie de l'homme lui échappait toujours.

« Très bien. Nous allons nous réunir et discuter de cette possibilité. Néanmoins, il est également primordial que les choses évoluent sur notre statut et que notre place au sein de la communauté magique s'améliore. » Remarqua-t-il se rappelant comment Umbridge les avait traités l'année d'avant, manière qui leur avait fort déplu.

« Pas de soucis à avoir. Les choses vont évoluer rapidement au ministère. Là aussi j'ai un combat à mener » sous-entendant son action contre Fugde en particulier et de façon général contre l'archaïsme du fonctionnement du ministère. « Mais de votre côté, il ne faut pas non plus oublier, chose que vous faites, que cette forêt est le domaine de Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas car vous y résidé depuis des siècles que cela en fait vos terres comme Bane aimait le répéter. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose dans les faits, car on vous y laisse tranquille, mais pour moi c'est important comme tout ce qui touche à Poudlard » son ton ferme trahissait qu'évidemment, il ne tolérait plus ce genre de propos et malgré les murmures d'outrage autour de lui, Magorian ne trouva rien à dire, car le garçon avait totalement raison.

« CE n'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie plus que mesure, mais je vais vous laisser. La transformation de toute à l'heure m'a fortement fatigué. » Expliqua-t-il, une réelle fatigue sur le visage et dans la voix.

« Je vais le raccompagner et reviendrai ensuite pour assister au débat. Si vous me le permettez ? » Demanda poliment Firenze à son chef, qui d'un signe de tête acquiéça.

« Tu fais partit des nôtres Firenze. Ton exclusion était une erreur que je dois réparer dès maintenant »

Il se dirigea vers le centaure et lui fit une grande accolade, risquant en cela de faire tomber Harry.

« Bon retour parmi les tiens Firenze. » déclara-t-il solennellement. « Prends bien soin de lui car quelque soit ce que l'avenir nous réserve, il a un rôle encore plus grand à porter que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé »

Sur ce conseil, Firenze et Harry quittèrent le groupe de centaure et reprirent le chemin du château. Le centaure soutint durant la moitié du parcours le garçon, mais voyant très bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, il prit les devant. Avant que Harry ne puisse émettre la moindre remarque, il fut porté par le centaure, tout comme durant sa première année, chose qui avait tant outré Bane.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de protester Harry. » lui ordonna Firenze « Je sais que tu ne veux te montrer faible, mais parfois, il faut faire confiance aux autres pour te protéger et t'aider. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas seul ».

Harry lui sourit en lui répondant.

« On dirait que vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Tonks »

« Non, mais tout comme moi, elle veut te venir en aide. »

« Je sais, elle est... spécial » murmura-t-il, le comportement à la fois enfantin et sérieux de son amie lui revenant à l'esprit.

« En effet, elle est très spécial à tes yeux Harry » confirma le centaure de façon énigmatique tout en souriant.

Harry trop éprouvé par son week-end bien chargé, ne retint pas la phrase de son ancien professeur, et sombra dans une sorte de sommeil.

Firenze le transporta donc le plus doucement que possible jusqu'au château, où ils furent accueillit par Rémus et Albus. Le directeur fut le premier à s'apercevoir de leur retour, dès la sortit de la forêt du centaure. Après avoir avertit Rémus, celui-ci lui conseilla de rester à l'intérieur car de toute façon ils étaient obligés de passer par cette porte.

« Albus, je préférerais aller à leur rencontre tout de suite si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu vas lui dire Rémus, mais laisses lui au moins le temps de s'adapter. De plus ... » s'arrêta tout d'un coup Albus en baissant la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage « un vieil homme comme moi aime bien rester au chaud. Tu ne veux pas me tenir compagnie encore quelques minutes avant de l'affronter » dit-il malicieusement sachant très bien que ces mots troubleraient le maraudeurs.

Rémus tout d'abord surpris, faillit lui répondre négativement, mais il n'en fut rien. Quoique Harry en disait, il respecterait toujours Dumbledore. Avec certes un certain recul mais il respecterait l'homme. Mais peut-être pas entièrement toutes ses décisions.

Ils restèrent donc silencieux durant le temps que prit l'arrivée des deux personnes tant attendus. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Rémus s'y précipita et faillit crier d'horreur en voyant Harry et surtout son état.

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir Rémus Lupin. Il est passé par de lourdes épreuves aujourd'hui mais il va très bien à présent ».

« Donc à un moment donné, il allait mal » comprit tout de suite le loup-garou, interprétant bien les paroles de Firenze, qui malgré sa surprise ne le montra pas.

« Disons seulement qu'une chose étrange s'est produite » rajouta-t-il ne sachant réellement que dire de plus. Gardant pour lui les événements suite à la flèche était une certitude pour l'esprit du centaure. Il en était de même pour le reste de son clan.

« Ce silence peut-il être interprété comme un refus catégorique de nous donner des explications plus complètes ? » demanda Albus qui à l'expression de Firenze connaissait déjà la réponse. Le centaure avait maintes fois démontré sa valeur, et son respect envers lui, mais visiblement, les choses en jeu ne devaient pas être divulguées, même à lui.

« Vous connaissez fort bien la réponse Albus Dumbledore. Certaines informations ne peuvent et surtout ne doivent pas être divulguées, même à vous » puisse se tournant vers Rémus toujours occupé à regarder si Harry allait bien. « Content de vous voir déjà là. Je comptais malheureusement vous réveiller afin de prendre Harry, car je ne peux pas monter les escaliers facilement. Au moins je ne passerai pas pour un oiseau de mauvais augure. » Essaya-t-il de blaguer, ce stupéfia les deux sorciers.

Il est vrai que Firenze adoptait parfois des comportements proche de celui des humains, mais pas de ce style. Voyant la perplexité dans le regard des deux sorciers, il faillit le regretter, mais n'en fit rien également.

« Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais comment fait Harry pour se faire des amis aussi particuliers que différents des autres sorciers de son âge » sourit Rémus

« Peut-être que c'est lui en fin de compte qui nous fait agir de façon différente. Sans même le savoir » lança Firenze comme hypothèse.

« Peut-être après tout » répéta Rémus, se posant à présent la même question. Il savait très bien que Harry par son comportement provoquait des réactions de la part de son entourage bien plus qu'un sorcier normal. Pas seulement le respect comme le faisait Dumbledore ou la peur pour Voldemort, mais autre chose. Une chose d'inexpliqué, mais que peu en vérité ne ressentait.

Il sourit en comprenant cela à Firenze, car de toute évidence, le centaure était une de ces personnes.

Albus Dumbledore décida de ne pas intervenir durant la rencontre entre Rémus et Firenze, même si comme toujours avec Harry, il se posait un nombre incroyable de questions. De plus la présence du centaure avec lui augmentait encore sa curiosité. Surtout qu'ils étaient encore en un seul morceau tous les deux ce qui en un sens le rassurait énormément.

Néanmoins, il laissa juste le temps à Rémus de quitter les lieux, avant d'interroger son autre professeur sur les événements de la nuit. Comme devinant ses intentions, le centaure fut le premier à parler.

« Je suis content de vous revoir sain et sauf également professeur » déclara-t-il en souriant d'une façon non commune pour lui. Un peu à la manière de Harry, ce qui stupéfia le directeur.

« Je le vois bien, et j'en suis très heureux. » répondit Dumbledore, retrouvant soudainement son sérieux « Quand j'ai appris que vous étiez rentré dans la forêt et avec Harry qui plus est, une certaine inquiétude m'a atteint. Quelque soit ce qui vous a poussé à y aller, j'espère en tout cas que cela a été utile car je préfèrerais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Même si vous êtes professeur, la forêt est devenue bien trop dangereuse pour les élèves et encore plus pour Harry. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'une chose de dangereuse lui arrive non ? » Demanda-t-il ignorant totalement ce qu'il s'était passé réellement.

« Tout d'abord professeur Dumbledore, c'est Harry qui est venu me chercher, car de moi-même il serait le dernier des élèves à pouvoir pénétrer dans la forêt » explication qui soulagea Dumbledore bien conscient que c'était le cas.

« Ensuite, ce qui devait être fait a été fait et pour cela, nous devons remercier Harry d'avoir ainsi accélérer les choses en notre faveur » continua-t-il bien conscient que Albus l'écoutait attentivement.

« Quelles choses si je ne suis pas indiscret ? »

«La question est pourquoi sommes nous indemne alors que nous avons rencontré mon clan ! Et la réponse est fort simple. Grâce à Harry, nous avons joué et gagné. Non seulement j'ai retrouvé ma place au sein de mon clan, mais en plus, les chances pour que l'alliance entre centaure et humain se forme de façon définitive est sur une très bonne voie »

Dumbledore en entendant ces mots, lâcha un soupire de soulagement, qui fit sourire Firenze tout comme Dumbledore s'en rendant compte.

« A mon âge, plus rien de m'étonne et un rien me comble »

« Surtout en cette période de l'histoire des plus troublée et où vos alliés se compte presque exclusivement sur les doigts d'une main » ironisa Firenze surprenant à nouveau le directeur.

« Firenze je crains que Harry aie une réelle mauvaise influence sur vous mon ami »

« Sur qui il n'en a pas ? » répondit-il malicieusement sachant très bien que c'était la vérité. Il avait toujours réagir de façon différente dès que le garçon était en jeu. Le lien qui les unissait en était l'une des explications.

Revenant à présent aux événements récents, Firenze prévint tout de suite de sa prochaine démarche.

« Il faut m'excuser Albus, mais je repars tout de suite auprès de mon clan. Magorian veut que je participe au débat qui je le pense sera favorable à un rapprochement avec les sorciers. Et d'ailleurs en contrepartie, il faudrait également que les sorciers et le ministère dans un premier temps change sa vision qu'il a de nous et surtout du rapport entre les deux races. Je sais très bien ce que pense Harry, et Magorian l'a également compris, mais un changement profond sera nécessaire. Vous avez une certaine influence et j'espère que pour le bien de tous, vous ferez tout pour que ces changements interviennent. Harry le fera également de son côté, mais il a tellement de choses à faire qu'il serait souhaitable de l'assister. Il doit garder tout de même du temps pour lui, et pour son plaisir personnel. Ses responsabilités sont lourdes, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Le centaure laissa Albus méditer sur ces paroles expliquant certaines choses à propos de Harry et des centaures.

Dumbledore le regarda quitter l'école pour rejoindre son clan, où comme il lui avait dit, l'avenir des centaures de Poudlard allait se jouer. Et cela même si en réalité cela était déjà fait.

La fin du week-end fut des plus morbide pour Rémus. Harry aussitôt récupéré par ses soins, il le coucha dans sa chambre de début d'année, le professeur ayant gardé les appartements. Ils étaient grands pour une personne seule, mais connaissant Harry, il préférait les avoir sous le coude au cas où. Et en ce milieu de nuit, il en était très content.

De son côté, le week-end passa très rapidement. Il dormit en effet littéralement à point fermé jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi du dimanche. Tout d'abord un peu courbaturé de partout, il s'étira non sans entendre les sifflements de plaisir et de soulagement de Lily qui s'était installé sur l'oreiller à ses côtés.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, je m'inquiétais de te voir sans bouger de la sorte alors que l'astre lumineux était haut depuis longtemps maintenant » lui reprocha le reptile avant de le rejoindre et de lui grimper doucement dessus.

« Le loup était aussi inquiet que moi » indiqua-t-elle alors que Harry se levait et enfilait des habits en meilleur état que ceux qu'il portait lors de son retour.

« Rémus est très protecteur. Je vais devoir m'expliquer avec lui et » commença-t-il à répondre, avant d'être interrompu par Rémus qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre ayant bien distinctement entendu un léger sifflement.

« Harry James Potter, qu'as-tu encore inventé pour me faire peur. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je fête mon prochain anniversaire !! » Le questionna d'un ton entre l'amusement et le sérieux le maraudeur avant de lui donner une accolade satisfait qu'il soit enfin réveillé.

« Tu sais il faut varier les plaisir pour ne pas se répéter. Ce n'est pas amusant sinon. Tu ne crois pas ? » Dit-il entrant dans son jeu, ce qui provoqua une grimace chez Rémus.

« Pourquoi faut-il que James soit aussi présent. Lily ne pourrait-elle pas pour une fois essayer de le calmer ou au moins le contenir. C'est trop demandé ? » Se lamenta-t-il, tout en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Je crois que non malheureusement » dit Harry modestement, avant de se mettre à rire devant l'expression de Rémus.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Rémus. Tu sais très bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que cela. » Continua-t-il malicieusement.

« Tu as raison, mais cela n'explique pas la raison de ta balade avec Firenze » remit Rémus sur le devant de la scène, ce qui fit tiquer Harry.

« Tu souhaites peut-être une explication c'est çà ? » la question faisant bouillir de rage Rémus qui sentait déjà la colère causé par sa disparition remonter.

Harry sentant bien que le calme, Rémus semblait mal prendre sa balade, décida de tout lui dire à partir de la nuit d'avant. Il expliqua alors tout, enfin presque tout, laissant de côté une partie de sa réflexion sur la prophétie en outre.

« En gros tu es allé trouver les centaures, car l'un d'entre eux avait décidé d'aider Voldemort et donc d'intervenir dans la guerre contre lui ? » globalisa Rémus

« Normal non ? » répondit le garçon toujours souriant, avant de froncer les sourcils. Rémus ne trouvait pas l'idée la meilleure de l'année.

« Et tu as reçu une flèche qui a faillit te tuer »

« Et j'ai reçu une flèche qui a faillit me tuer, mais comme tu vois, je suis encore là » reprenant son sourire.

« Je sens que tu n'expliques pas tout, mais je sais très bien que tu me raconteras tout quand tu le désireras »

« Pas d'inquiétude. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que Firenze et moi avons tous les deux un lien entre nous. Un lien remontant à des siècles. Entre Adam et Créon, l'ancêtre de Firenze et de Bane malheureusement. » Termina-t-il à croire que cela expliquait tout.

« Et c'est Bane qui rencontré Voldemort pourquoi ? Les centaures ne semblent pourtant aimer les mages noirs ? »

« Exactement. Pour Bane, personne ne peut à présent expliquer ses raisons, mais il semblait croire que j'étais une sorte de monstre et qu'il devait tout faire pour me m'arrêter » il resta pensif avant de reprendre. « En un sens maintenant que je suis au calme, je peux entrevoir ses raisons, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter »

Il y avait dans sa voix une colère mêlé à de l'amertume. Rémus en fut troublé car connaissait les avis de Harry à l'encontre du centaure. Voyant que les sentiments du garçon étaient troubles, il décida de lui faire changer l'esprit en lui parlant d'une chose qui il en était certain lui rendrait le sourire.

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de la part de Tonks. » dit-il en sortant deux parchemins de sa robe de sorciers et en lui montrant.

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle te dit? » demanda-t-il

« Que je dois t'embrasser de sa part entre autre ... » répondit-il malicieusement, faisant légèrement rougir Harry.

« Elle dit aussi pour redevenir sérieux, que c'est fait »

« C'est fait ? »

« Oui. Ta plainte à l'encontre de Fudge est valide et le processus est en route. La date de son audition sera communiquée d'ici plusieurs jours, dès que le magenmamot sera près. Elle m'a dit que cela pourrait prendre plusieurs semaines, le temps que toutes les parties soient prêtes. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais Fudge est parvenu on ne sait comment par son influence à ralentir les débats. Le pire, c'est qu'il continue à son poste tant que l'audience n'a pas débuté. Autant dire qu'il fera tout pour essayer de la ralentir. » Expliqua-t-il amer par les agissements du ministre.

« Heureusement que Amélia n'est pas de son côté, sinon, on peut parier qu'il aurait presque réussit à enterrer l'affaire. Elle fera son possible pour accélérer les choses, tout en restant le plus neutre que possible. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit partiale. Car c'est la seule solution pour que l'on ne sache pas qu'elle fait cela pour le poste. »

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je pense qu'elle fera tout pour faire avancer l'affaire et pour que l'audience se tienne rapidement. Elle fera également attention à ne rien faire transparaître. En cela je crois que nous risquons rien. »

« C'est parfait. J'espère que tout se passera bien tout de même. J'espère également que Tonks se porte bien » s'inquiéta-t-il. Commentaire qui fit sourire Rémus, sourire qu'il dissimula vite, ne voulant pas le montrer à Harry.

« Je crois qu'elle se plait bien à son poste actuel. Il est vrai, elle préférerait certainement retrouver son poste d'auror surtout actuellement mais bon, elle prend son mal en patience, car elle sait très bien qu'elle le retrouvera un jour. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je crois qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle accepte mal ne plus faire partit du bureau des aurors. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, elle doit faire contre bonne fortune bon cœur et attendre avec une impatience non feinte tout comme nous d'ailleurs le moment où notre bon vieux Fudge sera mis dehors avec force et non sans violence de préférence » compléta Harry, un sourire d'impatience sur le visage. Il était clair qu'il allait savourer la chute de Fudge qu'il avait orchestré depuis des mois.

Cette fin de dimanche passa alors très rapidement pour Harry, qui ressentait toujours une légère fatigue causé par sa transformation en partit en fléau. Il soupçonnait depuis longtemps que son corps aurait de grandes difficultés à assumer la transformation. Il savait très bien que comme les premières transformations animagus, sa transformation ne se ferait pas dans la douceur. Il savait également qu'il ressentirait une grande fatigue après celle-ci, à l'image des événements suivant son dernier anniversaire.

La fatigue passée, il remercia le fléau en lui qui avait provoqué la semi-transformation, le sauvant d'une mort certaine, la sensation de la flèche s'enfonçant dans son thorax, lui revenant à l'esprit.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser mourir alors que tu es le premier depuis 1000 ans à pouvoir assumer mes pouvoirs. » déclara une voix caverneuse dans les confins de son esprit, qui pouvait terroriser en une seule parole.

« Disons simplement que je ne m'attendais pas ça » consentit-t-il provoquant une sorte de rire qu'il fut le seul à attendre.

« Il agit toujours de façon sporadique, surtout au début. Il l'a fait avec moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry bientôt ses pouvoirs et ses capacités seront tiens. Tout comme cela fut le cas avec moi. »

Il savait très bien que Adam venait de lui parler de lui, et savait à présent que la suite serait des plus intéressants pour lui.


	50. Rencontre avec le professeur Ecker

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Pas de problème, je suis toujours là.

Mileslerenard : Et oui, Harry qui se transforme à moitié en fléau est assez surprenant.

Cloclochette : Tu vas être contente, car Tonks refaira un retour comme elle sait le faire. Pour le fléau, tu as raison d'avoir peur. Il ne contrôlera jamais réellement Harry car Harry et lui ne font qu'un, mais il risque de causer des dégâts.

Chessandmat : Content que cela te plaise toujours autant.

Arathorn : L'histoire va devenir de plus en plus prenante, en tout cas je l'espère.

Aikopotter : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite.

Greg : Content que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Pour les confrontations avec Rogue, j'essaie de les rendre différentes et attractives.

Feu-lorelle : Ce chapitre doit avoir la bonne longueur selon moi. Il doit être un peu plus long que les précédents.

Abel : C'est clair qu'il risque d'être remarqué quand la transformation sera total. La réaction des centaures n'est seulement qu'un début. Pour savoir à quoi, il ressemble, il suffit de relire le chap 3. J'en donne une petite description.

Steph46 : Merci pour ces compliments, la suite la voila.

Milie Black : La raison pour laquelle Harry c'est transformé qu'à moitié est relativement simple, en tout cas pour moi. C'est un peu comme une transformation animagus qui pour moi ne peut pas se faire en une seule étape. De plus, toute transformation étant épuisante, une transformation total serait fatal pour Harry.

S-Jennifer-S : Pas de soucis, je continue l'histoire. Pour Fudge, c'est pour très bientôt.

Archidruide : Pas de problème pour le retard, de toute façon, le site a été en dérangement une partie de la semaine. Voila la suite.

Mlle X : Tout d'abord, pourquoi Harry Potter ne serait pas l'incroyable Hulk? Il n'est pas très costaud mais malin. Alors qui te dit qu'il ne peut pas se transformer en bête féroce. Disons Astérix qui se transforme en Obélix pour être précis. Pour les frais d'habillage pas de problèmes, car Harry est suffisamment riche pour s'en racheter, alors que dans la série, le pauvre David Banner était sans rien presque tout le temps. Mais assez parlé de cela. Grand merci à la co-fondatrice de la communauté des cinglés. Pour tout ceux et ils sot nombreux ne comprennent pas ce texte, c'est normal, alors pas d'inquiétude. Dixit co-fondateur de la communauté des cinglés.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs pour leurs soutients et encouragement.

Merci également comme toujours à Obal et son travail pour rendre cette fic plus compréhensible.

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre qui est un plus calme que les précédents.

Si vous voulez donner votre avis, vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Passez une bonne fin de week-end et bonne lecture.

By By

Chapitre 50 : Rencontre avec le professeur Ecker

La nouvelle semaine, commença de la même façon que toutes les autres. A la différence près, la nuée de chouettes et de hiboux en tout genre qui s'engouffra durant l'heure du repas de midi en ce lundi.

Elles apportaient aux élèves médusés une édition spéciale de la gazette des sorciers, titrant sur l'information que Tonks avait communiquée à Harry et Rémus la veille. A savoir, la mise en cause de Fudge et surtout de son audience prochaine.

_« Suite aux diverses accusations lancées dans certains journaux et à une plainte tout à fait officielle, Amélia Bones et son bureau ont été contraints de provoquer une audience exceptionnelle afin de laisser à M. Fudge, notre humble et dévoué ministre de la magie, de s'expliquer sur les différents éléments l'incriminant. Il y a fort à penser, que le ministre ressortira blanchi de toutes les accusations malhonnêtes qu'un pseudo journaliste à monter en épingle dans notre si sérieux journal et… »_

« De toute évidence, le journaliste à une foi incroyable envers Fudge » remarqua normalement Hermione en cessant de lire l'article ne supportant plus le ton mielleux du journaliste.

« Comme quoi il reste encore des personnes au journal qui soutiennent Fudge. Nous pouvons espérer qu'ils ne soient pas très nombreux, car sinon …»

« L'audience aboutira, n'ayez crainte » Harry coupant Ginny, attirant les regarda vers lui.

Ses amis remarquant son air serein et confiant, tiquèrent se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi confiant.

« Fudge a plus d'un tour dans son sac Harry. Il ne se laissera pas faire facilement » lui répondit Hermione.

« Mais qui te dit que je n'ai pas moi aussi un tour dans mon sac et même dans ma manche » plaisanta-t-il, faisant sourire Dean et Seamus qui comprenait l'expression alors que les Ginny et Ron levaient un sourcil. « Crois moi. Je ne laisserai personne le sauver, pas même lui. J'ai suffisamment d'atouts pour parvenir à mes fins »

« Tu es donc bien en rapport avec ce journaliste » affirma sur d'elle Hermione

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse, mais le sourire en coin de Harry était suffisamment éloquent pour le confirmer.

Le dernier cours de la semaine arriva vite comme toujours, si bien que le cours de Célia Hart avait déjà commencé quand Harry se souvint de plusieurs choses, le principal étant le message que Rémus lui avait transmit de la part du professeur Hart.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons terminer notre étude sur les incantations et les sorts utilisant les éléments » commença tout d'abord le professeur, provoquant des soupires chez les élèves.

« Je sais très bien que vous avez particulièrement travaillé ces leçons. » son regard divaguant d'élève en élève.

« C'est pourquoi vous allez exposer les progrès à la vue de tous. Nous discuterons ensuite des progrès de chacun depuis le début, il y a quelques semaines » cette phrase fit soupirer certains tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

« Arrêtez cela voulez vous. » ordonna-t-elle « Je sais très bien que vous maîtrisez tous au moins une incantation et c'est le principal »

Il y eut encore des murmures, avant que le silence ne revienne. Elle savait alors qu'il était près pour la suite.

Quand vint le tour de Harry, il se leva tout comme chacun avant lui, retira doucement son gant droit qui ne le quittait jamais non sans hésitation, mais pour plus de réussite, les mains devaient être nues. Il se tint debout ignorant les regards de ses camarades sur lui, se concentrant sur le sort qu'il allait lancer. Même pour lui, cela demeurait un acte magique ardu, surtout que cet art délicat des incantations demandait non seulement une bonne maîtrise de sa magie mais également une bonne connaissance des sortilèges existants. Généralement, l'étude des incantations débutait plus tard pour les sorciers. Il restait évident pour les enseignants, que cette branche de la magie demandait une maturité magique et intellectuelle que les sorciers ne pouvaient acquérir qu'après des années de pratique de tous les jours.

Néanmoins, en commençant tôt, les sorciers pouvaient plus facilement atteindre leur but et maîtriser cet art si délicat. Harry était parfaitement conscient de cela.

La concentration lui donnait un air sérieux et strict alors qu'une chaleur commençait à se dégager de ses deux mains, les paumes face à face distantes d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Les secondes s'égrenaient de plus en plus, et tout le monde se posait la question de ce que Harry, celui qui se débrouillait le mieux dans toutes les disciplines allait faire. Même les Serpentard attendaient la suite avec impatience.

Réalisant que tous attendaient, et Harry sachant qu'il était près, il commença.

Levant les mains vers le plafond, mains toujours séparées, il dit sa formule.

« Solaris Illuminati Totalus»

Séparant plus ses mains, une boule de lumière apparaissant et grossissant a vu d'œil illuminant ainsi la classe. Devant le regard de ses camarades stupéfaits, il sourit tout en contemplant son œuvre illuminant la pièce entière.

« Je présume que vous êtes partis du sort illuminati, une autre version plus ancienne du lumos » fit Célia comprenant le cheminement de l'étude de Harry

« Exactement professeur. Personnellement, je ne suis pas des plus friand de l'obscurité, et grâce à cette incantation, la lumière triomphe des ténèbres même sans baguette » se justifia-t-il, comme le faisait tous les élèves afin d'expliquer la raison de leur étude.

Il aimait également son explication, car il délivrait également un autre message plus profond, pour les autres élèves qui ne participaient pas à l'AD dans leur grande majorité. L'obscurité peut être vaincue et peut-être pas uniquement par la magie. Toutes les actions même les plus insignifiantes rentraient en ligne de compte dans le combat contre les ténèbres de Voldemort.

« Très bien Harry. Comme toujours tu trouves un moyen d'étonner tout le monde. » Le félicita le professeur Hart satisfaite de lui comme à chaque fois.

« Vous avez remarqué que chacun de vous avez utilisé une approche différente et des sorts différents. Il existe en effet plusieurs moyens pour y parvenir et vous les avez tous démontré dans l'ensemble. » Ajouta-t-elle fière de ce qu'elle avait vu de la part de ses élèves. Ils avaient tous fait de grands progrès depuis le début de l'année, autant d'un point de vue connaissance magique que d'expérience et de compréhension de leur magie.

« Quelque soit vos techniques et vos résultats aussi variés que probants, vous avez très bien travaillé. » les flatta-t-elle, contente d'eux. Ils avaient bien le droit un peu de savourer leur travail, qui leur avait donné des heures et des heures de pratiques. Elle savait très bien que les prémices de magie sans baguette étaient des plus ardus.

« Continuez à pratiquer les incantations, car selon notre temps, nous y reviendrons avant la fin de l'année, tout comme pour les sorts utilisant les éléments. »

Devant cet aveu, qu'ils ne pratiqueraient pas de façon régulière les éléments, en tout cas pas de tout de suite, les élèves protestèrent modérément comme toujours avec le professeur Hart. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était toujours de bonne humeur mais qu'elle n'aimait pas trop de contestations dans sa classe.

«Je sais que vous vouliez les étudier plus, mais non seulement ils sont particulièrement ardus, et en plus, leur utilisation est encore assez réglementé d'une certaine façon à cause de certaines personnes qui ne semblent pas vouloir partager leur connaissance » expliqua-t-elle de façon énigmatique qui surpris un bon nombre d'élèves. Le professeur expliquait généralement bien les choses, excepté là.

Ce fut Harry avec un son certain franc parlé, qui développa ce que le professeur ne divulguait pas.

« En gros certains fossiles du ministère préfèrent garder leurs connaissances dans ce secteur, et ainsi être certain de ne pas être supplanté par de jeunes sorciers qui il est vrai le seul rêve est de prendre la place de ces vieux dans le misérable bureau du 36ème sous-sol du ministère. Vraiment pathétique. » Le dégoût dans la voix du survivant prouvait bien que son écœurement n'était pas feint et sûrement justifié pour lui.

« A votre place Harry, je n'évoquerai pas ces convictions lors de vos passages de l'ASPIC car je crains fortement que les examinateurs ne soient pas des plus heureux de votre explication. »

« Sûrement en effet, mais cela n'enlève pas que cette explication n'est pas si loin de la vérité, et que beaucoup de domaine de la magie ne sont tout simplement pas étudié uniquement car certains sorciers bien pensant à l'image de notre si glorieux pathétique futur ancien ministre de la magie sont prêts à tout pour garder leur place quitte à baiser les pieds sales de toute la communauté magique qui décident ce qui doit être étudié ou non » argumenta-t-il

« Peut-être mais ce n'est que supposition. Les membres du ministère ne sont pas tous à l'image de notre ministre » essaya de calmer le jeu le professeur sachant pertinemment que tous n'avaient pas des avis aussi tranché envers Fudge.

« C'est vrai, certains sont vraiment des réels sympathisants ou mangemorts tout court » s'emporta d'un coup Harry surprenant tout le monde y compris lui-même.

La surprise se lisait sur les visages de l'ensemble de la classe, y compris sur celui de Harry, qui ne comprenait toujours pas d'où lui venait une telle idée. Il suspectait que Malfoy senior n'était sûrement pas le seul mangemort ayant ses entrés au ministère, mais en ce moment précis c'était une certitude et non plus une hypothèse.

Il y eut un silence pesant qui fut brisé par la fin du cours. Comme à chaque fois, les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires certains ayant déjà oublié ce qui venait de se passer. Plusieurs lancèrent tout de même des regards d'incompréhension ou de colère, surtout pour ceux dont de la famille travaillait au ministère.

« Traiter les employés du ministère de mangemorts risque de te rendre impopulaire auprès de bon nombre d'élève » remarqua Brenda qui se trouvait debout près de lui.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder, et lui fit juste un haussement d'épaule.

« Tu devrais faire attention Harry. Brenda à raison. Tu attires déjà beaucoup de foudre de la part de beaucoup de personne. Tu devrais vraiment faire attention » répéta à nouveau Katie qui se trouvait derrière Brenda.

Ce qui le surprit était le ton soucieux qu'elle utilisait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela avant, mais il semblait bien que son capitaine de quidditch le soit depuis longtemps.

« Je tiendrai compte de vos conseils mais… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Tu ne contrôles pas tout. C'est cela Harry ? » Demanda le professeur qui venait de les rejoindre.

D'un signe de tête, il lui répondit, toujours obscur pour les deux filles.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous allons pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses. J'espère que vous n'aviez rien prévu d'important pour demain, car nous sommes de sortie » annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Alors que l'aube était encore très loin de se lever, le professeur Hart déjeunait déjà à la table Gryffondor accompagnée de plusieurs autres personnes. Le fait de se trouver à cette table, trahissait un peu sa position de professeur, mais cela lui rappelait d'excellents souvenirs durant sa scolarité.

Rémus qui se trouvait à ses côtés devait ressentir la même chose qu'elle, et lui lançait des regards amusés alors qu'ils buvaient une boisson chaude. L'heure matinale était bien accompagnée par le froid, qu'on devinait même dans la chaleur de la grande salle. D'ailleurs, en l'absence des autres élèves, elle paraissait bizarrement froide. Froide de vie et de jeunesse.

A leur côté, Harry et Katie déjeunaient tranquillement, alors que leur camarade Brenda ne semblait pas des plus sereine en cet instant précis. Manger en compagnie de Gryffondor à la table Gryffondor pouvait faire frémir n'importe quel Serpentard même des plus ouverts comme la jeune femme. Pas que cela ne la choque plus que de raison, c'était surtout la réaction de ses camarades de maison qui la dérangeait s'ils l'apprenaient.

Comprenant que son amie ressentait un certain malaise, Katie lui lança un sourire de soutient et de compréhension qui la rassura et la Serpentard continua de manger sans le moindre problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut donc un groupe bien repu qui quitta la grande salle, afin de rejoindre l'une des salles près de l'entrée dont les professeurs et Rusard se servaient pour contrôler les élèves lors des sorties au Pré-au-lard entre autre.

"Nous n'avons plus qu'une autre personne à attendre, et vous pourrez partir pour votre petite excursion" les prévint Rémus en ouvrant la porte et en se frottant les mains. Le froid était de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait des portes.

"Qui est la personne qui nous accompagne?" demanda Katie ignorant qu'ils seraient 5 à participer.

"Juste une personne capable de vous protéger au cas où un problème se poserait" répondit-il sereinement, se voulant rassurant pour son élève, un sourire en pensant à cette personne.

Harry tout comme ses deux amies se demandaient qui était cette personne, quand une image vint à l'esprit de Harry, image qu'il chassa vite, supposant que cela ne pouvait être possible. Et pourtant.

Alors que l'heure d'activation du portoloin fourni par Dumbledore approchait, un grincement provenant des portes, alerta les 5 sorciers qu'une personne entrait dans le château. D'ailleurs, ils ne furent pas les seuls à l'entendre, car ils reconnurent bien distinctement la patte folle de Maugrey accourir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu devrais faire encore plus de bruit avec cette porte » réprimanda-t-il le nouvel arrivant qui n'y était pour rien avec le grincement pourtant.

« Tu devrais la réparer Alastor car ton vigilance constante en prend un certain coup. » répliqua la personne, affolant l'œil de l'ancien auror.

« Et toi tu devrais changer ton apparence. Tu ne vas pas à un bal costumé » grogna-t-il. « Tu dois te fondre dans ton environnement et non l'inverse. Tu n'as pas apprit cela durant ta formation ? »

Elle allait répliquer mais Harry qui tout comme Maugrey avant lui arrivait près des portes suivis par les autres.

« En vérité la discrétion lui a toujours posé problème » Maugrey se tournant vers lui, son faciès toujours dur alors que Tonks lui lançait un sourire.

« En plus, moi j'aime bien ses cheveux roses. C'est plus exotique que le brun, le blond ou roux » fit-il à croire qu'il était à présent le plus grand connaisseur en mode capillaire du monde.

« Pffouu, je ne sais pas qui est le pire des deux ? » fit Maugrey comprenant qu'il était réellement mal parti avec eux deux.

« Je vous souhaite bien du courage avec eux » paroles peu encourageantes pour le professeur qui venait d'apparaître en compagnie de Rémus derrière ses trois élèves.

« Je compte sur leur sérieux pour que tout se passe parfaitement bien. Et je suis certaine que se sera le cas » certifia-t-elle en lançant un regards aux 4 personnes allaient avec elle.

« Je suis certaine également que Tonks fera honneur à son statut d'auror même si elle ne peut pas l'exercer comme normalement » continua-t-elle, rendant à Tonks un large sourire. La jeune auror craignait par-dessus tout ne pas être à la hauteur, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa protection de Harry avait toujours été un franc succès qui n'avait pas été encore prit à défaut.

Suite à d'autres recommandations de la part de Rémus, et alors que l'heure d'activation du portoloin arrivait, ils furent rejoints par Albus Dumbledore lui-même, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

« J'espère que vous ferez honneur à notre école. Alors faites bien attention à votre comportement. Je ne vous cacherai pas que peu d'élèves avant vous ont eut la possibilité de faire ce genre de voyage durant leur scolarité. Alors profiterez-en bien car je sais que les personnes que vous allez rencontrer sont parmi les plus connues et les meilleurs dans leur domaine. » Il les fixa tous durant ses paroles, avant de terminer et de s'arrêter sur Harry qui pour une fois ne fuyait pas son regard.

« Je compte aussi que vous écoutiez attentivement les paroles et les ordres de votre professeur Célia Hart. Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes mal conduit durant cette journée, les punitions qui s'en suivront seront bien plus désagréables que l'enlèvement de points pour vos maisons » les avertit-il plus pour la forme. Quoique avec Harry, tout était possible.

« Ne vous inquiétez Albus, je les garderai à l'œil et d'ailleurs Tonks sera là pour m'aider » faisant un signe vers Dora qui écoutait d'une oreille seulement, si bien qu'en entendant son nom, sursauta faisant sourire Albus.

« Bien sûr vous serez aidé » répéta-t-il doucement « Vous devriez vous préparer. Le portoloin sera bientôt actif »

Et en effet, le portoloin devant les emmener auprès du professeur Ecker s'activa une dizaine de secondes plus tard, emportant lors de son activation les 5 sorciers qui le tenaient fermement, laissant derrière eux Albus et Rémus, qui se séparèrent alors.

Très loin de là, un groupe de 5 sorciers apparurent comme par magie en plein milieu d'une petite clairière. De très hauts arbres les entouraient tout autour d'eux et dans toutes les directions. Ils auraient pu se poser des questions sur le lieu d'arrivé, mais Célia remarqua tout de suite un élément purement magique dans le décor, leur prouvant qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

« Nous sommes au bon endroit. La première chose que le professeur Ecker fait quand il arrive sur une zone d'étude, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître au début, est de faire installer une cheminée tout près » révéla-t-elle en montrant de la main une cheminée tout comme on pouvait en trouver dans presque toutes les habitations magiques.

Les 4 autres sorciers furent surpris en la voyant, aucun ne l'ayant remarqué jusqu'alors.

« Pourquoi une cheminée professeur ? » demanda Katie au professeur Hart qui sourit devant la question.

Elle allait répondre, quand elle fut soudainement supplanté par une voix plus grave provenant de derrière eux, et qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

« Si tu me permets Célia, je vais répondre à cette malicieuse question » fit le professeur Ecker provoquant le retournement du groupe et la baguette levée dans sa direction de la part de Tonks.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu les mains vides je vois ! » observa-t-il

« Nouveau temps, nouvelle priorité. La sécurité est renforcée avec tout ce qui se passe » expliqua Célia « Surtout dans cette région du monde où …»

« Où la proportion de mage noir a toujours été plus importante et cela depuis des siècles ! » continua-t-il « Je m'attendais à ce que Dumbledore envois une certaine protection avec vous. Surtout que vous avez une sommité avec vous » dit-il en fixant à présent Harry.

Le jeune homme allait lui répondre ce que pensait la sommité comme il l'avait désigné, mais il se retint. Bizarrement, le professeur le fixait lui et non sa cicatrice.

« Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez d'où vous est venu l'idée de cette rune si redoutable d'efficacité que vous m'avez présenté il y a plusieurs mois. Elle était à la fois spectaculaire et splendide dans sa finition » les honora-t-il de compliments. Il ne parlait pas uniquement de Harry, mais aussi de Brenda et de Katie.

« Je crois que c'est en partie pour cela que nous sommes ici non ? » l'interrogea Célia. « Néanmoins, tu n'as toujours pas répondu au sujet de la cheminée. » remarqua-t-elle, le faisant sourire.

« J'était parti sur autre chose, et donc pour la cheminée, c'est le moyen le plus rapide et le plus simple pour voyager avec des objets. C'est donc la seconde chose que je place sur un site lors de mes recherches après des sorts repousses moldus histoire de ne pas être dérangé sans arrêt par eux. Car eux également s'intéressent de plus en plus à leur histoire. Et comme pendant des millénaires, leur histoire était bien impliquée avec la notre, nous trouvons beaucoup de site qui peuvent nous intéresser lors de nos recherches. Et d'ailleurs, celui que je vais vous montrer a été découvert par un moldu. Grâce à plusieurs sorts, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir y aller pour l'instant. Nous nous dépêchons de finir ici pour qu'eux aussi puissent ensuite y accéder. »

« Vous faites souvent cela ? » demanda Brenda, alors qu'ils venaient de quitter la petite clairière et qu'ils suivaient le professeur vers la zone d'étude.

« Quand nous le pouvons oui, mais malheureusement ce n'est plus souvent le cas. Les moldus travaillent d'une certaine façon, et si on arrive trop tard, la grande majorité des informations ne sont plus utilisables. En voulant comprendre ce qu'ils ne peuvent suspecter, ils le dénaturent, si bien que nous ne pouvons pratiquement plus rien en faire. C'est dommage mais c'est comme cela. »

« On ne peut rien faire contre cela ? »

« Malheureusement non. Nous n'allons pas reprocher aux moldus de faire eux aussi des recherches pour mieux comprendre leur passé »

« Eux aussi on le droit d'avoir leur part de vérité » concéda alors Harry à la surprise de tous sachant très bien que la vérité était la seule chose qui importait pour tout le monde, tout comme pour lui.

« Il est seulement dommage que ce travail ne peut pas être fait en même temps que celui des moldu, car je suppose que de leur côté également ils perdent des informations après notre passage non ? »

Faisant s'arrêter le professeur, le fixant intensément. Comme toujours, Harry avait le don d'attirer son entourage vers lui, et le professeur Ecker était lui aussi surprit par les propos du jeune homme.

« C'est tout à fait exact. Certain de mes collègues aiment se dire que les moldus sont des barbares et qu'il faut tout faire pour être sur les lieus avant eux, mais personnellement, je pense que nous agissons à peu près de la même façon. Car même si nous faisons bien moins de dégâts dans nos recherches, les sites ne sont jamais vierges de notre passage quand ils peuvent enfin y accéder. C'est assez surprenant pour un jeune de votre âge d'être conscient de cela » se surprit à dire le professeur.

« Tu verras que Harry possède des idées très précises sur beaucoup de choses » lui confia le professeur Hart alors qu'ils recommencèrent leur marche, avant d'arriver enfin vers leur destination.

Au travers des arbres enneigés, ils virent apparaître des signes de présence humaine sur le site en question. Des tentes similaires que Harry avait vu pour la première fois durant la coupe du monde de quidditch, étaient disposées entre les arbres sur des zones plates. Elles étaient au nombre de 3.

Au milieu se dressait une sorte de petite colline qui n'avait rien de naturelle même si elle était recouverte entièrement d'une végétation luxuriante. L'un de ses esprits reconnu tout de suite de quoi il était question, quand à la surprise de tous, un homme sortit de sous la colline comme par enchantement avant de tout simplement comprendre qu'il était sortit d'une sorte de grotte menant sous la colline.

Il vint vers eux, un petit objet dans les mains, l'apportant tout de suite au professeur Ecker qui sourit de bonheur en observant l'objet en question.

« Où l'as tu trouvé Dimitri ? » demanda-t-il dans une langue que les 3 élèves et l'auror ne connaissaient pas, avant de se retourner vers les visiteurs les ayant quasiment oublié après que Célia ait fait un des signes que Umbridge faisait et qui énervait tant Harry. « Hm Hm »

« Désolé Célia, je me suis laissé emporté. Mais tu me connais »

« Il suffit que tu trouves une chose intéressante et adieu tout le monde. Je n'ai pas oublié ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura-t-elle en riant.

Le dénommé Dimitri salua les nouveaux arrivants, souriant aux femmes et faisant un simple signe de tête à Harry, qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête également alors que ses yeux reflétaient une froideur mesuré. Ni trop froid mais encore moins chaud.

« Le professeur ne nous avait pas prévenu que nous aurions de la visite aujourd'hui » dit-il dans un bon anglais mais un avec un accent significatif de l'Europe de l'Est.

« Je l'ai gardé secrète pour plusieurs raisons dont la sécurité » expliqua le professeur avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tous étaient bien conscients que c'était principalement le survivant qui était menacé, bien plus que tous les autres.

« Dimitri, apporte cet objet à Helm qu'il l'analyse rapidement pour voir s'il est intéressant pour nous ou non » ordonna-t-il, Dimitri acquiéssant de la tête et se dirigeant vers l'une des tentes.

« Dimitri est l'un de mes élèves tout comme tu l'as été » expliqua-t-il à Célia « C'est lui qui a découvert ce site il y a plusieurs mois. Après une rapide observation, il a remarqué des runes intrigantes selon lui. Je suis venu et nous avons rapidement remarqué qu'elles avaient des propriétés magiques. Pas toutes mais certaines. Nous avons alors fait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir les autorisations nécessaires auprès du ministère ukrainien car pour informations nous sommes dans l'Est de l'Ukraine. Nous avons très peu de temps car les moldus ont récemment trouvé d'autres sites comme celui ci depuis quelques années et savent qu'il y en a un dans le secteur. D'où des mesures de précautions plus importantes. » Expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'une des tentes, celle qui s'avérait être la plus grande.

«Nous allons vous montrer en premier notre campement, et nous irons visiter le tumulus » proposa-t-il leur présentant en même temps, l'intérieur de ce qui pouvait passer pour une maison.

«C'est assez spacieux comme vous pouvez le constater, et c'est utile quand on se trouve dans des contrées comme celle-ci peu accueillante »

« Surtout en cette période de l'année » renchérit une sorcière au teint brunâtre, mais les joues bizarrement les joues encore rougies par le froid.

« Ah Anissia. Je tiens à te présenter Célia Hart et ses élèves de Poudlard. Célia était l'une de mes anciennes élèves, en même temps que ton frère. » Puis en s'adressant à Célia. « Anissia est la sœur de d'Azari qui occupe actuellement un très haut poste au département hiéroglyphique du ministère égyptien. » précisa-t-il alors que les deux femmes se saluèrent.

« Ainsi Azari est arrivé à ses fins. Il racontait toujours qu'il désirait plus que tout travailler dans ce département » dit Célia se souvenant de son camarade égyptien lors de son arrivé auprès du professeur Ecker des années plus tôt.

« Oui. Il est d'ailleurs préférable car il est peut-être l'un des meilleurs élèves questions connaissances, mais.. » Commença Ecker ne sachant pas si continuer serait une bonne idée.

Anissia comprenant pourquoi son professeur ne s'arrêtait, sourit et continua.

« C'est presque une calamité niveau pratique. J'en suis bien consciente professeur. Pourquoi croyez vous qu'il travaille sur des livres et des objets rapportés, et non sur le terrain comme nous le faisons maintenant. » Devant les regards compréhensifs de Ecker et de Célia, elle termina dans un soupir « il est parfois catastrophique tant par son enthousiasme effréné que par son manque d'attention »

« Il a toujours eut un problème pour contrôler sa joie. En effet » concéda le professeur « J'aurai espéré qu'avec la maturité et l'expérience il aurait changé mais ma foi il semble que non. Cela ne change pourtant rien à ses compétences qui sont énormes » termina-t-il comme refermant une parenthèse que 4 personnes autour de lui ne pouvaient comprendre.

« Bon trêve de bavardages » se reprit le professeur voyant que ce n'était pas le temps d'évoquer de vieille chose. « Nous nous trouvons dans la tente principale, celle comprenant outre la salle de réunion où nous sommes, des chambres pour mon équipe ainsi que toutes les commodités nécessaires pour vivre de façon tout à fait convenable ici » déclara-t-il désignant d'un geste ample de la main, les différentes portes autour de la salle menant justement aux différentes pièces mentionnées.

« L'intérieur c'est notablement amélioré depuis mon époque ! » remarqua Célia

« Cette tente ressemble au modèle standard que le ministre utilise lors de certains déplacements pour son usage et celui de son personnel » ajouta Tonks

« De son encombrant personnel » compléta Harry faisant sourire son amie.

« Cela suffit tous les deux. Je connais bien votre opinion de notre ministre et ce n'est pas le moment d'en débattre » coupa court Célia connaissant de quoi les deux étaient capables.

« Et ainsi empêcher ton ancien professeur de donner son avis sur notre si…. incompétent, ignorant et tout ce qui suit ministre … de la magie bien sûr » dit calmement Harry regardant froidement le professeur.

« Je vois que vous non plus vous n'appréciez pas notre ministre. C'est mon cas également. »

« Vous serez donc bien encadré avec nous » répondit Tonks soufflant en entendant ces mots. Elle craignait que cela pose problème mais non. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas de Célia qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne l'encouragez pas dans cette voie. Car même si je suis bien d'accord avec vous deux ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit »

Le professeur Ecker eut une expression penaude, enfin qui sonnait bien faux qui la fit sourire et se détendre.

« Vous ne changerez donc jamais, pas sérieux plus de 5 minutes » remarqua-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu ! Mais passons. Vous êtes venu pour voir des runes et vous allez en voir » les prévint-il les surprenant à nouveau. « Laissez vos affaires ici et suivez moi nous allons rentrer dans le tumulus. Je suis certain que cela va vous surprendre »

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, il quittait déjà la pièce et la tente, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le site de recherche.

Harry fut le plus prompt à réagir, et suivit son sillage. Tonks et les deux autres élèves le suivant également. Laissant leur professeur en arrière avec Anissia qui souriait pleinement devant la brusquerie de Ecker.

« Il ne change pas en tout cas »

« C'est vrai. Il est toujours exalté quand il est question de son travail » répliqua comme pour une excuse Anissia.

« Je le sais très bien. Et tout comme votre frère, il est fidèle à lui-même » remarqua Célia, avant qu'elles ne décident de se rendre également dehors, voir le tertre de leurs yeux.

Durant ce temps, le professeur Ecker rentrait comme si de rien n'était dans l'ouverture permettant de rentrer au sein du tumulus. Harry y renta confiant, à croire qu'il était déjà entré dans ce genre de monument par le passé. Derrière lui, Tonks ne réfléchit même pas un instant et le suivit, alors que Katie et Brenda marquaient un temps d'arrêt.

Les deux filles se regardèrent une seconde, avant d'y pénétrer également et de s'extasier devant ce qu'elles allaient y découvrir.

L'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une vulgaire grotte de l'extérieur était en réalité beaucoup plus grand et spacieux. Des colonnes de pierres brutes formant les murs et plafonds étaient comme soudés les uns aux autres, aucuns espaces n'apparaissant entres les nombreuses pierres. Le professeur Ecker se tenait à quelques mètres de l'entrée, et discutait avec Harry et Tonks.

« L'extérieur est bien différent de l'intérieur » releva l'auror

« Oui en effet. Les pierres sont très bien taillées et assemblées. Ce qui prouvent logiquement que ce monument a été bâti à l'évidence par et pour l'usage des sorciers » révéla le professeur.

« Généralement ceux sont les moldus qui bâtissaient des tumulus de ce style non ? » l'interrogea Célia qui découvrait également l'intérieur.

« Je reconnais bien là ta logique Célia. Et oui, ce genre de sépulture était plutôt l'œuvre des moldus pour l'usage des hauts dignitaires. Peu de trace de l'usage de la magie pour les faire a été retrouvé jusqu'à présent. Ce site est d'autant plus important que c'est le premier en tout cas que nous retrouvons quasiment intact où la magie à réellement été utilisé. Vois tu à quoi je pense ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire de bonheur sur le visage.

Visiblement personne hormis Anissia qui souriait devant l'attitude du professeur connaissait la réponse. Même Célia se posait des questions, d'où il voulait les mener. Elle le comprit juste avant que Harry ne l'ait également deviné.

« Les tumulus ont pour utilité de servir de dernière demeure pour les souverains comme vous les avez nommé. » dit Harry en fixant le professeur « si c'est la magie qui a fabriqué celui-ci, alors on peut simplement supposé qu'il a été fait pour un sorcier. Un sorcier puissant à l'évidence » expliqua-t-il, faisant sourire encore plus Ecker et donnant des yeux comme des soucoupes pour Anissia. Les autres autant surpris mais à peine plus que cela, étant relativement habitués à ce genre de surprise de sa part.

« Vous êtes réellement étonnant M. Potter. Mais je pense que l'on vous a déjà dit » le complimenta Ecker, réalisant que les éloges que Célia avait faites de son élève était bien en de cela de la réalité.

« En effet, nous supposons que c'est un sorcier visiblement suffisamment influent qui repose ou plutôt reposait ici au fin fond de ce tertre. »

« De quel sorcier il s'agissait ? Vous en avez une idée ? » Demanda Brenda qui a la vu des runes sur les murs devenait plus prompte et confiante.

« Malheureusement non. Nous essayons de comprendre toutes les runes qui recouvrent les murs, autour de nous, mais elles se mélangent toutes. En tout cas, nous savons qu'il n'y avait pas de que des sorciers lors de l'édification de ce tumulus, car beaucoup de runes sont classiques, d'origine moldue. D'autres en revanches étaient communément utilisées par des sorciers. Nous nous intéressons surtout à celles-ci, tout comme aux nombreuses runes magiques qui sont disséminées partout et qui reste pour l'instant notre principal souci. » L'air pensif le reprenant, démontrant que son travail était loin d'être facile.

« Vous avez découvert l'utilité des runes magiques ? » demanda Harry, qui fixait depuis plusieurs secondes une série de runes sur une pierre en face de lui. « Qui que ce soit qui ai fait cela, il devait avoir une excellente connaissance en rune, car toutes les sortes de runes semblent être impliquées les unes dans les autres. » Se sentant observé par les autres, il se tourna et en effet, c'était le cas.

« Mais cela vous le saviez déjà » dit-il sûr de lui, faisant sourire d'autant plus Ecker.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais je voulais savoir si vous pouviez le remarqué. Vous pouvez remarquer également que certaines runes magiques semblent venir d'un autre type runique que les autres. A croire que …»

« Que la personne qui les a faites venait soit d'une autre région d'ici ou est juste qu'ils étaient plusieurs. » continua Harry

«C'est là le problème. Comme certaines runes ont une origine différente des autres plus communes dans cette région d'Europe, la compréhension de l'ensemble en devient plus compliqué. Mais pas impossible » ria presque de l'effet qu'il se donnait.

« Je ne veux pas vous frustrer, mais nous ne pouvons rester que quelques heures. Alors si nous voulons faire tout ce que nous avons prévu, il serait préférable de nous faire une synthèse » demanda Célia, offusquant par son franc parlé Anissia et faisant jubiler Ecker.

« Je me demandais quand tu me dirais d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Mais c'était tout de même instructif » son regard allant vers Harry avant de retourner vers son ancienne élève qui lui fit un signe de tête.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'il avait surtout évalué Harry afin de savoir de quoi il était capable. Et au sourire de son professeur, il était enchanté.

« Espérons maintenant que la suite se déroule bien » pensa-t-elle, alors que la visite de l'intérieur du tumulus reprenait suite à cet intermède.


	51. Et pourtant tout avait si bien commencé

Réponses aux reviews :

Arathorn : comme toujours, tu verras que tu as raison quand tu penses que je vais surprendre

Abel : Tu penses à elles, et hop elles sont là. Question réactivité onn ne peut pas faire mieux. Pour le le fléau, il y a de l'idée, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Il est bien plus impressionnant qu'un loup sur patte, et questions puissance pour moi c'est mort, destruction etchaos. Un chouette programme en perspective. Tu vas voir la suiteest pas mal du tout. Pour bloody roar, c'est lapin rose qui m'a marqué à cause d'un vriz délire.C'estune autre histoire.

David :Content de te retrouver ici. Le chapitre qui suit sera interessant tout comme les prochains d'ailleurs.

Cloclochette : C'est vrai que Harry est seul, mais c'est le lot de tous les héros comme me l'a confirmer ma corectrice Obal. C'est autant Adam et le fléau qui sont intervenu, les deux étant liés. A la question si Adam était plus puissant que les fondateurs, la réponse est fort simple. Le fléau étant considérablement puissant, Adam l'était également. Je dirai seulement qu'ils ne sont pas affronté.

Steph46 : Pas de problème, je ne m'arrête pas.

Chessandmat : Je l'ai mis un peu plus tard à cause du disfonctionnement du site, mais il était là.

S-Jennifer-S : Le professeur Ecker est présent dans ce chapitre, et le sera dans d'autre plus tard.

Milie Black : La voila la suite

Greg : Pour moi tout d'abord, le manque d'action ne rend pas un chapitre moins intéressant car ne me dit pas que dand tous les chapitres des livres il y a de l'action. Pour moi, il doit avoir des moment de pause permettant de montre certaines choses. Pour le couple, au risque de te décevoir, il faudra attendre longtemps, car il y a de la concurence, comme tu le verras dans les prochains chapitres.

Obal : Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses, et tu conais déjà la réponse, donc bonne lecture.

Archidruide : Chez moi, il commence à faire froid, mais il ne neigera pas avant.. il ne neigera peut-être pas d'ailleurs. Et voici la suite.

Syt : Bravo car il faut du courage pour lire la fic dans son ensemble en une fois. Alors merci beaucoup. Pour la farce de James, je l'adore moi aussi. Normal je l'ai écrite mais bon. Pas la peine de pêter un plomb car tout chose arrive à sn heure et pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore l'heure. Pour Ron et Hermione l'heure arrivera aussi.

Merci à l'ensemble des reveiwers et autres lecteurs.

Merci à Obal que je salue bien bas pour son aide. Vous pouvez la remercier également de ses conseils.

Voici un nouveau chapitre plus action que l'autre mais je vous laisse le découvrir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Si vous avez un avis ou autre à donner vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Passez un bon week-end et surtout bonne lecture.

By By

Chapitre 51 : Et pourtant tout avait si bien commencé.

Ils passèrent ensuite les dernières heures de la matinée, à essayer de comprendre la signification des différentes runes que le professeur Ecker et son équipe trouvaient les plus intéressantes.

« Vous voyez, ces runes tiendraient à prouver que les sorciers qui ont construit ce site venaient bien d'un autre endroit du monde. Ce qui est assez remarquable car à l'époque de sa construction qui remonte à au moins 3000 ans, les voyages étaient bien moins communs qu'à notre époque » expliqua le professeur aux sorciers qui buvaient presque ses paroles, Harry y compris.

Sans pour pourtant dévaluer le travail de Célia, entendre parler le professeur Ecker de façon si enjoué et surtout si simple ne pouvait qu'intéresser même les plus réfractaires. Avec lui, les explications les plus compliquées apparaissaient aussi simple qu'un lumos pour un dernière année à Poudlard.

« Comment cela est possible ? Surtout comment les habitants d'ici ont permit la construction de cette tombe pour un sorcier d'un pays lointain ? » Demanda judicieusement Brenda qui prenait confiance sous l'impulsion de la discussion avec Ecker.

« Très bonne question, et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons faire que des hypothèses pour le moment. Mais il est fort à croire que le sorcier en question devait être suffisamment puissant pour asseoir son autorité jusqu'ici. Il a peut-être prit le pouvoir en tuant le chef des lieux. C'est possible, mais les indices sont maigres. »

« Vous pensez que c'est cela professeur ? » lui demanda Célia, sachant très bien, que le professeur ne faisait pas des remarques comme celle-ci sans arrière pensée.

« Disons simplement que c'est mon intime conviction.»

Devant les regards septiques de Célia et de Anissia qui le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne révélait pas tout, il sourit largement.

« Disons également que ma conviction est étayée par certaines runes qui me font penser à une personne ou plutôt un groupe de personnes visiblement puissant » évoqua-t-il son regard allant vers l'un des murs contenant le plus de runes, les unes en juxtaposition avec les autres.

Harry suivit des yeux le regard du professeur, et les posa au milieu de l'étrange fresque murale, et les ouvrit en grand quand il tomba sur le centre de celle-ci, lieu du regard intrigué de Ecker. Lui aussi semblait comprendre quelque chose, un élément comme enfouit dans sa mémoire, voire sûrement une parcelle d'une de ses étranges mémoires.

Le professeur sembla remarquer le regard soudain absent de Harry toujours en contemplation sur les runes, et en fut amusé. Sentiment qui fit place à de l'intrigue, en voyant le garçon dans une intense concentration, à croire qu'il essayait de déchiffrer les runes.

« Si tu arrives à les déchiffrer, tu es alors encore plus intelligent que moi et que toutes les personnes présentes Harry » se risqua-t-il à dire, ne sachant justement pas de quoi était capable le garçon.

Harry quitta des yeux, la paroi en face de lui et regarda le professeur, qui était toujours intrigué.

« Je ne le peux pas, mais une chose me dit, que ces runes sont communes à d'autres lieux ou endroit, que vous semblez connaître. Sinon vous ne seriez pas si catégorique en affirmant que les sorciers venaient d'une autre région que d'ici » constata Harry malicieusement, interprétant à présent parfaitement les propos du professeur, dont une certaine incrédulité lui couvrait le visage.

« Comment diable ce garçon fait-il pour savoir cela ? Il ne peut pas avoir compris cela que par pure observation! » pensa-t-il alors que tous les sorciers autours d'eux le fixaient à présent, y compris Anissia qui n'avait jamais observé le professeur aussi stupéfait qu'aujourd'hui.

« C'est vraiment une personne des plus intrigante que tu m'as amené ici Célia » remercia-t-il son ancienne élève. « Cela risque de devenir très intéressant mon jeune ami » continua-t-il à Harry.

« En vérité, j'ai déjà observé ce même genre de runes, dans un site en Egypte dont j'ai eu le privilège d'étudier, il y a un grand nombre d'années. »

« Ce qui signifie que des égyptiens sont venus ici et construit cela » le coupa Célia

« Tout a fait. Mais ce n'est pas le plus intrigant » fit-il remarquer.

Il prit une inspiration et commença un récit que peu de sorciers connaissaient, peu de sorciers s'intéressant à ce genre de vieilles choses.

« Un groupe de sorciers a apprit l'existence il y a plusieurs siècles d'un monument sous-terrain, enterré sous le désert dans la région de la Vallée des Rois en Egypte. Ils y sont rendus, mais malheureusement ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Néanmoins, ils ont découvert des trésors inestimables pour un amoureux des runes comme je le suis. La salle centrale était recouverte de fresques murales dont certaines runes sont du même style que celles présentes ici, et que M. Potter semble trouver si intrigantes. Pour information, elles sont les seules runes magiques qui malgré l'usure du temps semblent encore être en activité, alors que toutes les autres sont inertes depuis fort longtemps à l'évidence. Pour en revenir à l'Egypte, malheureusement, des éléments de fresques ont été soit détruits purement et simplement, ou comme modifié par un ou des sorciers ne nous permettant pas de comprendre entièrement toute l'histoire entourant la personne qui y était enterré. »

« Comment cela modifié ? » l'interrogea cette fois Katie

« Très simple. Certains mots, et phrases ont été comme gommés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été écrits. Je les ai vu et étudié, pendant quelques temps. Pour moi, et je pense que les autres qui les ont un tant soit un peu étudié, je suis certain que c'est l'œuvre d'un sorcier. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer la raison, mais c'est un sorcier qui les a fait disparaître. » Conclut-il peiné de la chose, interdisant toutes réelles interprétations.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un oserait faire cela ? » S'offusqua Célia, choqué.

« Je l'ignore, mais en tout cas, cela est très bien fait. Tout n'a pas été occulté. On sait donc que le monument a été fait il y a au moins 3000 ans, et que la personne présente était très puissante et surtout sorcier. Ce qui nous ramène à présent à ce tumulus où nous nous trouvons maintenant. Beaucoup de similitudes qui pour moi ne sont pas fortuites. »

« S'il y a le même type de runes ici et la-bas, alors l'un des sorciers est venu sur les deux sites. Le problème est de savoir à présent, qui il était et surtout le lien entre les deux lieux » conclut fort bien Harry, qui reçut un regard encore plus surpris de Ecker. Il quitta son regard, sachant très bien que la curiosité du professeur jumelé à son intelligence et connaissance allait finir par trouver cela louche qu'il connaisse autant d'éléments.

D'ailleurs, les autres sorciers, se posaient également bons nombres de questions à propos des dires de Harry. Qu'il connaisse beaucoup de sorts était une chose, et au vue de sa vie, devenait compréhensible quoique. Mais qu'il connaisse les runes, ce tumulus et bizarrement l'autre site en Egypte était des plus troublant. Même Tonks qui le connaissait bien, était surprise. Elle ignorait tout du dernier élément de Harry qui remontait à une période encore plus ancienne que les faits de maintenant.

« J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que Harry lors de ma recherche. On ne connaît pas le lien entre les deux sites pour le moment, et il est d'ailleurs tout à fait possible que l'on ne le connaisse jamais, mais comme les moldus le disent, seul l'avenir nous le dira » déclara-t-il sérieux dans ses paroles, désirant cacher sa suspicion par rapport au jeune Potter qui il le sentait en connaissait plus qu'il voulait bien le dire.

Malgré ces paroles, une tension palpable subsistait dans le groupe, et il fallut l'arrivé de Dimitri, la figure rougie par le froid pour détendre l'ambiance.

« Professeur, nous vous attendons pour manger. Et vous connaissez Helm, il est très méticuleux pour les horaires. Je l'ai convaincu de vous attendre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il devient assez grognon » paroles qui en fit sourire plus d'un, Ecker en premier.

« Sacre bleu, vu l'heure qu'il est mon brave Helm a sûrement commencé à se manger lui-même. » dit-il se rendant compte que l'heure du repas était déjà bien atteinte.

« Helm a toujours des problèmes d'horaires. »

« A l'époque où je travaillais avec vous, c'était l'une des choses que je ne comprenais pas. » se rappela Célia, grimaçant légèrement à la penser du drôle personnage en question.

« Soit indulgente Célia. Helm est un véritable puit de connaissance. Il est un peu excentrique, mais nous le sommes tous en un sens non ? » Puis voyant des regards braqués sur lui, sourit d'autant plus avant de donner son dernier argument qui ferait mouche.

« Il faut l'être pour se frigorifier dans un lieu comme celui-ci, et encore plus pour vous d'écouter un vieux fou comme moi » annonça-t-il avant de partir dans un rire, les conduisant vers la plus grande des tentes où ils allaient se restaurer ainsi que de se réchauffer.

Le repas fut le temps de la rencontre avec le dénommé Helm et avec un repas traditionnel de cette région du monde.

Suite au repas, tout le groupe retourna dans le tumulus, où le professeur aidé de ses assistants continua ses explications à propos de ce monument funéraire. Alors que Harry assistait à une discussion entre Célia et Ecker à propos de différents groupes de runes sur lesquels le professeur travaillait, une autre discussion passionnée se déroulait non loin d'eux.

« Désolée si vous me trouvez assez directe, mais comment on entre dans l'équipe du professeur ? » demanda Brenda à Anissia qui devant la question compris que l'étudiante voulait la poser depuis longtemps.

Voyant que la jeune fille semblait confuse de l'avoir demandé, elle lui sourit et lui répondit.

« C'est à la fois simple et compliqué. » révéla-t-elle, ce qui n'arrangea pas la confusion de la jeune fille.

« Je veux dire par-là, qu'il faut tout d'abord faire une demande écrite auprès d'un bureau du ministère en indiquant ses motivations et ses diplômes, de Poudlard pour toi. C'est la partie la plus simple pour toi, l'administratif et pourtant crois-moi ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Ensuite, le plus dur est à faire. Il faut réussir à convaincre que l'on peut être utile dans les recherches et je peux te dire que c'est bien plus ardu que tout le reste. Car enfin de compte, c'est le professeur qui choisit ses élèves et son équipe. Alors il suffit que tu lui prouves ton envie et … je crois que c'est tout. » Termina-t-elle un peu brusquement à la surprise des deux filles, Brenda devenant de plus en plus livide.

« Pfff….C'est pas gagné d'avance » soupira-t-elle

« Pas certain. C'est extrêmement rare que des visiteurs viennent sur nos sites. Le professeur est très à cheval pour ne pas être dérangé. Alors quelle que soit la raison de votre présence, ici, même si j'ai entendu des éloges sur votre rune je crois que c'est tout a fait possible. Alors ne perd pas confiance en toi. C'est d'ailleurs idiot de partir défait dès le début non ! » Essaya de la rassurer Anissia.

Chose faite alors que Brenda retrouvait des couleurs.

« Tout est possible c'est vrai » déclara-t-elle, les paroles ayant fait mouche.

Pendant ce temps, dans le tumulus, le professeur Ecker discutait avec Harry, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Tonks qui ne voulait surtout pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Elle apprit par l'intermédiaire de Rémus mais sans les détails, qu'il avait quitté le château le week-end précédent et qu'il lui était arrivé des problèmes pour ne pas changer.

« Il semble que notre jeune auror vous garde toujours et des deux yeux ! » constata le professeur en riant, observant Tonks qui faisait mine de ne pas les surveiller.

« Tant que c'est elle, je peux le supporter. Elle est une amie fidèle » répondit simplement le survivant un timide sourire sur la figure.

« Pour changer de sujet, je suis vraiment ébahi par votre rune. Je sais que c'était un travail d'équipe mais je suis bien conscient également que c'est vous en particulier qui en êtes le principal instigateur. Tout comme celles se trouvant sur votre balai lors du match de quidditch. Je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-il sachant très bien la réponse.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec vous, néanmoins, Brenda et Katie m'ont bien plus aidé pour la rune qu'elles ne le pensent. Sans leur aide j'aurai mis bien trop de pouvoir dans la rune pour la faire fonctionner et je crois bien que le résultat n'aurait été pas concluant. »

« Et en plus vous restez modeste » le taquina le professeur faisant sourire Harry.

« Pas dans toutes les circonstances »

A cette remarque Ecker releva un sourcil. Il semblait bien que ce garçon lui révélait bien des surprises.

« Alors des idées sur l'utilité de toutes ces runes ? » l'interrogea-t-il bizarrement.

Harry réfléchit rapidement avant de répondre. Il pensait connaître l'utilité de certaines, mais pas de toutes. Mais surtout, devait-il ainsi répondre au professeur au risque de devoir révéler plus de choses par la suite.

Les secondes s'égrenaient, et Harry ne disait toujours rien. Puis soudain, les paroles fusèrent.

« Certaines des premières runes, à l'entrée …» commença-t-il en désignant de la main les premières runes « sont à l'évidence des runes de protections, peut-être des pièges même. »

Voyant le professeur faire des gros yeux, il argumenta son raisonnement.

« Si la personne était importante, ces runes devaient lui permettre de rester dans la tranquillité dans son repos éternel. On peut d'ailleurs penser que si des personnes sont venues ici avant nous, elles ont subit les foudres des runes, si elles possédaient encore de la magie à l'époque »

Ecker ne sut que dire devant le ton affirmé de Harry.

Il en était bien sûr arrivé à une conclusion similaire mais pas en si peu de temps. A croire, que le garçon connaissait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le révélait.

« Où as-tu entendu parler des runes pièges ? Elles sont les runes magiques les plus compliqués à faire sans oublier que les l'aspect offensif des runes n'est réellement utilisable que par très peu de sorciers et pour des raisons très simples de sécurité, elles ne sont même pas évoquées » s'emporta-t-il nerveusement.

« Moi-même je ne suis capable de les utiliser qu'uniquement de façon sporadique » expliqua-t-il son regard encore éberlué sur Harry, qui se disait qu'il avait encore trop parlé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, il nous a testés et nous sommes tombés » dit Adam d'un ton serein

« Tu as raison. Mais il serait sage de rester discret à l'avenir » lui répondit Harry avant de répondre au professeur.

« Poudlard possède beaucoup de runes pièges entre autre. Le seul endroit où je n'en ai pas observé est dans la chambre des secrets, ce qui prouve que Salazar ne devait pas connaître leur secret » répondit sincèrement le survivant.

« Je connais certaines choses grâce aux nombreux livres que recèle la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais je suis totalement incompétent dans leur exécution. »

Les paroles semblèrent satisfaire le professeur, qui regardait tout de même d'un air sérieux le garçon, qui même dans ses réponses conservait un certain tact et sérieux incroyable. Décidément, Célia disait vraiment la vérité à son sujet.

Alors que Harry analysait une rune qui lui paraissait intrigante dans sa conception, et que ses réponses avaient suffisamment comblées le professeur, que le problème comme il allait le nommer par la suite se produisit.

Il ressentit une sensation des plus fugaces mais qu'il avait déjà sentit par le passé. Il eut alors un doute, puis une crainte bientôt transformée en certitude que quelque chose allait arriver, et était en train de se produire.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il entendit des POP caractéristiques d'un transplannage. S'en suivit des cris tout aussi caractéristiques de ce qui se passait.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit du tumulus, sa baguette en avant, prêt à en découdre avec les ennemis qui venait d'arriver au campement du professeur.

En sortant, il lança par pur réflexe un expéliarmus de toute beauté qui après avoir frôler un des assaillants envoya voldinguer un autre qui se trouvait en arrière du premier qui ne vit rien arriver.

« Potter » s'écria le mangemort qui avait échappé au sort de Harry. « Notre contact avait donc raison. Tu es bien là » continua-t-il, enlevant son masque et jubilant « le maître sera fier de moi quand je lui apporterai ta tête »

« Tu peux toujours courir Macnair » lança Tonks sortant elle aussi du tertre et lançant un sort vers le mangemort qui parvint à le neutraliser d'un protego, tout en reculant sous la force du sort sur sa protection.

« La petite Tonks est encore de sortie » ria-t-il en lui répondant à son tour par un sort qu'elle évita d'un saut sur le côté.

« Reste a couvert Harry » lui cria-t-elle alors que son combat contre le mangemort augmentait en puissance au fur et à mesure. Harry aurait préféré aller l'aider, mais la fureur qui lisait sur le visage de son amie lui ordonnait le contraire.

« Haaa » un cri lui fit regarder de l'autre côté au niveau des tentes, où visiblement Anissia avait des problèmes. Et en effet, il la vit ressortir de la tente suivit de près par Dimitri, la baguette à la main, et le vit avec horreur lancé un sort vers l'égyptienne qui surprise cria à nouveau, de douleur sous le doloris de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami.

« ipedementa » cria alors Harry en direction de Dimitri qui évita le sort qui s'écrasa sur la tente y faisant un large trou.

Alors qu'il allait lancer un nouveau afin de le neutraliser, il reçu un sort dans le dos.

Son esprit s'embrumait, comme ailleurs, éteint. Une voix dans son esprit lui dictait de lâcher sa baguette. Il allait le faire à la satisfaction de ses ennemis, mais il réalisa vite qu'il était sous le sort de l'impérius.

Il avait combattu ce sort lancé par Voldemort près de deux ans auparavant, et il n'allait tout de même pas se faire manipuler aussi facilement par des mangemorts maintenant. D'autant plus qu'il y avait dans le secret de son esprit une puissance qui cherchait à sortir et se montrer à tous. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'un de ses esprits qui combattit et neutralisa le sort.

« Reductor » cria-t-il le sort percutant le mangemort qui lui avait lancé l'impardonnable stupéfait que le garçon ait rompu aussi facilement son sort.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas être capable de me contrôler aussi facilement tout de même ? Ton maître à face de serpent n'y est pas parvenu la dernière fois et tu penses être à la hauteur face à moi ?» se moqua le survivant. Tout en lançant un puissant protego autour de lui qui absorba sans problème et à la surprise de tous les puissants sorts que Dimitri et du troisième mangemort. Le second reprenant ses esprits, du choc du reductor de Harry.

« Potter tu te crois peut-être malin, mais pas suffisamment » lui lança Dimitri en lui lançant un couteau qui transperça facilement la protection et qui l'atteint à la jambe, lui provoquant une grimace de douleur mais aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche crispée.

Sans hésiter et voyant que sa protection s'amenuisait il saisit alors le couteau encore planté dans sa jambe de sa main droite, et à la stupeur de ses adversaires l'ôta d'un geste rapide, sans trembler, esquissant au passage une nouvelle grimace et toujours sans un cri. Mais il en fallait plus pour le faire tomber. Le combat reprit alors encore plus ardemment entre Harry et les 3 mangemorts.

Il saignait abondamment et la situation ne pouvait qu'empirer au fil des minutes, quand une aide pas si providentielle que cela se manifesta lui sauvant peut-être la vie, car même le survivant à trois contre un et blessé ne pouvait gagner, et cela malgré une puissance insoupçonnée.

Alors qu'il renforçait une nouvelle fois en quelques minutes son bouclier, et qu'il se sentait réellement encerclé ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Une série de stupéfix furent lancés sur l'un des mangemorts qui ne parvint pas à les éviter tous et tomba au sol inanimé. Les deux autres regardèrent d'où ces sorts provenaient et virent alors deux filles que Harry connaissait qui les narguaient presque, essayant de dissimuler la peur qui les tenaillait l'une comme l'autre. Rien ne les avait préparées à cette rencontre et surtout pas dans ces conditions. Grâce aux sorts et aux entraînements supplémentaires de l'AD, elles pouvaient cependant espérer ne pas être sans défense face à l'ennemi. Et c'était heureusement le cas.

« Potter qui est sauvé par deux filles à papa. N'est-ce pas touchant ?» se moqua Dimitri ne craignant pas que les deux filles puissent lui opposer une quelconque résistance.

« Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous Potter et vous. Abandonnez tout de suite, et nous jurons de ne pas vous tuer…. de manière trop brutale et violente » rajouta-t-il un sourire sadique se dessinant sur le visage alors que son acolyte riait bruyamment.

« Pourquoi Dimitri ? Pourquoi tout cela ? » Demanda Ecker titubant, une main sur son crâne, se remettant difficilement d'un coup que l'un des mangemort lui avait asséné lors de leur arrivé.

« Voyons professeur. Vous ne devinez pas ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que je m'intéressais réellement à un vieux tas de cailloux supposés receler des trésors de grande importance pour la compréhension du monde, vous me faites rire. Tout comme ce Potter qui semble comme vous croire que des runes peuvent le sauver du maître. Mais regardez-le. Faible comme il est, on peut vraiment se demander comment il a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps. »

« Il n'est pas aussi faible que cela, car maintenant nous sommes en supériorité par rapport à vous » déclara Brenda « Et c'est grâce à Harry si nous pouvons vous combattre » toute crainte ayant disparu dans sa voix.

« C'est vrai mais pas pour longtemps » vociféra-t-il en levant sa baguette et criant les deux mots les plus craints par la population sorcière dans son ensemble.

Un mortel rayon vert quitta alors sa baguette et toucha une cible, mais pas la bonne. Trop surprise et apeurée de voir sa mort arriver, Ecker ne bougea pas et vu avec horreur le rayon vert frappé son ami Helm venu le secourir. Celui-ci tomba raide mort sur le professeur qui sombra dans l'inconscience sa tête percutant trop violemment le sol.

Brenda, Katie, Harry et les deux élèves, l'actuelle et l'ancienne, qui se trouvaient alors de l'autre côté de la scène virent avec effroi le sort se diriger vers Ecker et atteindre Helm, lui ôtant toute forme de vie en un instant. Elles émirent un cri en les voyant tomber à quelques mètres de ce qui était il y a encore quelques minutes un site de recherche paisible.

« Voilà qui est fait. A qui le tour ? » Les interrogea Dimitri en dirigeant sa baguette vers les deux filles qui ne savaient pas comment réagir devant cette tragédie.

« A toi meurtrier ! » hurla Katie en lui envoyant un stupéfix qui vint s'écraser sur un bouclier qui le protégea alors que qu'il lançait lui aussi des sorts sur ses deux adversaires qui parvinrent à les éviter de justesse. Katie utilisant son adresse résultant du quidditch et Brenda en sautant derrière un arbre qui encaissa deux sorts lancés à la chaîne par Dimitri qui savait très bien qu'il était plus fort qu'elles deux.

L'autre mangemort quant à lui s'acharnait sur le bouclier de Harry, ne laissant aucun répit au garçon qui le renforçait de plus en plus souvent, sachant très bien qu'à terme, ce n'était pas une solution. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps dans cette position si un autre adversaire l'attaquait. Et malheureusement, ce fut le cas. Le mangemort que les filles avait stupéfixié avait été libéré, et lançait lui aussi des sorts contre sa protection. Autant dire, que la situation était redevenue au point de départ.

Alors que son esprit essayait de trouver une solution à la situation actuelle, une formule qu'il connaissait attira son attention. Il tourna la tête alors et vit Brenda se tenir fièrement debout et lancer une pluie de flèches enflammées vers Dimitri qui ne parvint pas à toutes les éviter, car tout comme le poignard qu'il avait lui-même reçu, les flèches passaient au travers de la protection. Dimitri avaient été frôlé par deux d'entre elles qui avaient laissé des traces de brûlures sur ses vêtements, lui assénant un cri de douleur avant de les éteindre par un aqua. Mais en faisant cela, il avait laissé à la jeune fille et à son amie le temps nécessaire de l'attaquer plus violemment, aidé en cela par Anissia et Célia qui l'émotion de la mort de Helm passé avaient attaquées également.

« Stupéfix »

« Expéliarmus »

« Incarcerem » furent les sorts lancés par les trois visiteurs qui eurent pour effet de lui enlever sa baguette, de l'enrouler de cordes magiques et de le geler l'incompréhension la plus totale se lisant sur son visage.

Ce fut dans cet état de faiblesse, que le sort de Anissia inconnu des 3 autres le percuta. Malgré son état d'alors, on entendit un cri d'agonie s'échapper de lui quand le sort l'atteint, et cela malgré l'impossibilité théorique de la chose. Son corps pourtant figé bougea de façon sporadique comme sous la contrainte d'une forte douleur, puis plus rien.

Les 3 femmes lancèrent de concert un regard vers l'égyptienne et ne virent que des larmes coulées sur son beau visage ravagé par la rage qu'elle ressentait alors.

« C'est un sort similaire au doloris mais plus ancien » donna-t-elle comme explication avant de porter son regard vers le corps inerte de son professeur et mentor des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Brenda et Katie échangèrent un regard avant de regarder vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry toujours sous le feu nourrit des deux mangemorts, qui résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait et tentait de rester debout malgré sa douleur à sa jambe.

« Abandonne Potter tu ne fais pas le poids face à nous deux » lui conseilla l'un d'entre eux, en lui lançant un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas et qui parvint à entailler sérieusement son bouclier.

« Fait le et nous serons indulgents avec toi. Tu ne souffriras pas tant que cela » ria le second en lui envoyant un puissant destructum qui vint à bout de la protection. Trop content d'eux, ils ne virent pas à ce moment là les deux filles se rapprocher d'eux par derrière, baguette levée dans leur direction.

Harry en les voyant, essaya de gagner du temps histoire qu'elles soient dans de bonnes conditions pour lancer des sorts.

« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable. L'armé de ce vieux sénile est réellement pathétique en réalité. » Voyant que les deux magemorts restaient immobiles, bouillant de rage, il continua. « Je suis certain que si je dis, VOLDEMORT » hurla-t-il avant de rire largement devant la mine effrayée des deux hommes, qui bouillonnaient encore plus.

Comment ce garçon qui tenait que sur une jambe pouvait se permettre de prononcer de façon aussi désinvolte le nom de leur maître. Il allait le payer. Il devait le payer. C'est en tout cas de cette façon que les deux mangemort voyaient les choses. Mais cela allait s'avérer être beaucoup plus difficile que possible.

Alors qu'ils levaient leurs baguettes ensemble vers Harry qui restait sans bouger, Katie et Brenda s'apprêtaient à les attaquer également. Malheureusement au moment le plus crucial, un sinistre et bruyant « Crack » provenant d'une branche se fit entendre sous le pied de l'une des filles, attirant l'attention de l'un des mangemort qui comprenant aussitôt la situation, se retourna immédiatement et lança un stupéfix qui toucha Katie qui se tint debout gelée.

« Bien tenté mais c'est raté » fut l'autre mangemort en envoyant une gerbe de feu sur Harry qui fut encerclé par les flammes. Il savait très bien que le garçon ne pouvait pas bouger facilement avec sa jambe blessée et désirait le stopper comprenant qu'il était peut être plus adroit qu'il ne paraissait. Il était parvenu à les occuper le temps que ses deux amies se placent derrière eux.

« Occupe toi d'elle je reste sur Potter » ordonna-t-il à son ami Harry échappant à son regard quelques secondes.

Durant ce laps de temps, Harry toujours entouré par les flammes analysa la situation très rapidement et fit une chose que le mangemort ne pouvait pas imaginer de la part du garçon. Sans se soucier des risques, il utilisa une technique pour se libérer. Une technique aussi folle que lui. Devant le mangemort qui allait lui lancer un sort, et s'appuyant sur sa jambe blessée qui tint bon, il jaillit au travers des flammes, celles-ci le léchant au passage et enflammant une grande partie de ses habits. Mais il en avait que faire. Il était sortit du piège qui rendait fier le mangemort qui le regarda choqué.

« Endoloris » cria-t-il un sourire de folie sur le visage, qui grandit encore plus au moment où le sort tant redouté atteint Harry de plein fouet, se tordant de douleur par terre.

Les muscles de Harry se crispèrent à l'image de son visage sous le sort et des flammes qui brûlait toujours mais avec presque plus aucune intensité ses vêtements.

Ce fut alors que la douleur devenait vraiment intolérable, que Célia et Anissia attaquèrent en force, même si elles n'étaient pas des spécialistes en duel.

Le mangemort évita les deux sorts qu'elles lui lancèrent mais fut contraint de retirer son doloris sur Harry qui en profita pour retrouver son souffle.

« Encore vous !» cria-t-il à l'intention des deux femmes. « Vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi » se réjouit-il en voyant dans le regard des deux femmes une légère incertitude.

Il fit un saut sur le côté évitant un nouveau sort et envoya une gerbe de feu sur elle, qui fut instantanément neutralisé par un puissant aqua de Célia.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas parvenir à nous avoir avec cette pathétique flammèche » se moqua Célia sachant très bien que sous l'impulsion de la colère son adversaire serait moins concentré et donc plus faible. Et ce fut le cas. Car alors qu'il grognait et lançait toutes sortes de sorts plus ou moins bien lancés vers elle, elle avait dressé un puissant bouclier qui stoppait tout.

« Il semble que vous connaissez le bouclier mais j'ai d'autres armes » cria-t-il en sortant un couteau de sa manche et en le lançant sur le bouclier. Malheureusement cela n'eut pas le succès escompté.

D'un rapide mouvement de sa baguette, elle avait lancé un nouveau sort qui provoqua un changement de couleur de son bouclier qui était pour l'instant semi-transparent. Le couteau lancé se figea dans le bouclier, des étincelles sortant du point d'impact. Et à la surprise du mangemort qui ne comprit rien, le couteau resta en l'air inerte de tout mouvement.

Tellement surpris, il n'entendit pas le sort que Anissia allait lui asséner au final.

« fixo » cria-t-elle à plein poumon donnant toute sa puissance à un similaire du stupéfix qui atteint le mangemort violemment, le faisant tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie. S'en suivit un sort de ligotage comme précédemment avec Dimitri effectué par Célia, et un second mangemort était hors de combat. Il ne restait plus que celui en prise avec Tonks depuis le début et celui poursuivant Brenda.

Et d'ailleurs en parlant de Brenda, elle avait forte à faire avec son poursuivant qui connaissait plus de sorts qu'elle qui était déjà très habile en duel. Heureusement, elle parvenait à échapper au sort qu'il lui lançait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance le terrible imperius.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se figea, abaissant sa baguette vers le sol.

« Te voilà maintenant sans défense face à moi » se réjouit-il

Il regarda autour de lui et il remarqua que un second mangemort était neutralisé. Et en voyant se rapprocher les autres vers lui, Célia étant près de Harry pour voir s'il allait bien et Anissia qui libérait Katie enfin soulagée de pouvoir bouger à nouveau, il réfléchit à toute vitesse à un plan lui permettant de reprendre le dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Tonks était toujours en duel avec Macnair qui utilisait toutes les ruses à sa disposition pour en finir avec son adversaire. Mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune sorcière n'était pas auror pour rien, et se débrouillait encore mieux que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec des mangemorts lors de l'attaque du ministère.

Macnair ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de l'auror qui devenait réellement gênante, quand il songea lui aussi à un plan de contre attaque. Il avait remarqué que la situation devenait vraiment critique. Non seulement Potter était vivant et entier, mais deux des leurs étaient inconscients. Il avait pensé qu'à quatre, ils viendraient à bout de la résistance, mais il s'était trompé lourdement. Heureusement, il vit avec bonheur, son incapable de fils, en tout cas jusqu'à présent, contrôler l'une des filles accompagnant Potter.

« Un geste et il la tue » cria-t-il désignant d'un bras tendu son fils tenant en joue de sa baguette Brenda qui restait inerte en face de lui.

« Posez vos baguettes au sol, toi y compris Tonks » s'adressant à l'auror qui ne pu qu'obtempérer face au risque qu'il mette sa menace à exécution. Bientôt 5 baguettes gisaient sur le sol alors que les deux mangemorts encore intacts se félicitaient.

« J'ai réussi père, j'ai lancé l'impérius sans flancher » cria-t-il à son père qui lui lança un regard dédaigneux, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry sous les yeux impuissants de Tonks.

« Alors Potter tu traînes à mes pieds comme l'avorton que tu es. Il semblerait que ta chance a tournée enfin de compte » déclara-t-il sa baguette levée sur Harry.

« Allez-y père le maître sera fier de nous » l'encouragea son fils qui fit grogner son père.

« Je ne crois pas » dit une voix féminine à ses côtés.

Macnair qui regardait son fils à ce moment ne compris que trop tard de la supercherie, car Brenda toujours elle-même lançait un puissant sort d'expulsion sur le jeune mangemort à bout portant l'envoyant ainsi voler à plusieurs mètres.

« Non !!!!!» cria Macnair en voyant la scène, sachant très bien que cela ne pouvait qu'empirer. Se retournant pour lancer le sort de mort sur Potter avant que les autres ne récupèrent leur baguette, il n'eut le temps, que de dire « avada….haaaaa » suivit d'un long cri d'agonie.

Sa main tenant sa baguette était comme en feu, et c'était réellement le cas. Alors qu'il se retournait, Harry qui était parvenu à extirper sa main droite de la protection de son gant lui avait saisi la sienne juste avant de libérer une particularité qu'il avait lui-même créé, qui se trouvait au sein de sa main. La chaleur avait augmenté dans sa paume et avait brûlé la main de son adversaire, qui criait mais ne lâchait toujours pas sa baguette.

Harry pensa que cela suffirait mais il se trompait.

Alors que la chaleur diminuait légèrement, Macnair lui asséna un violent coup de pied sur sa jambe blessée, qui le fit lâcher sa prise et tomber à terre. Le mangemort fou de rage et de douleur, plus vraiment maître de ses actions et sans penser à une logique, regarda sa main brûlée en partie par endroit, serrant toujours comme dernier rempart de protection sa baguette. Il eut un rictus de sourire, et la leva nouveau.

« Rien ne peut te sauver cette fois » hurla-t-il en la baissant ivre de douleur « Avada Keda… »


	52. Une fin de weekend plus calme

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Voila la suite qui est d'autant plus cruel dans les faits.

Chessandmat : Un nouveau chapitre, histoire de bien commencer le week-end.

Greg : C'est vrai de couper à ce moment là, mais il faut bien tenir le lecteur en haleine. Comme tu le verras, Harry ne s'en tire pas trop mal dans l'histoire. Pour le couple Harry/Tonks, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite comme tu le comprendras dans le chapitre.

Cloclochette : Pas de panique, je ne juge pas, car dans ce cas, je serai un endroit un peu différent et très fermé. Tonks est toujours bien présente.

Steph46 : C'est vrai que parfois, c'est dure également d'arrêter, même pour moi, mais il faut bien le faire.

Abel : Une belle rune qu'il a depuis longtemps déjà. Certains sont au courant de cette rune (Rémus et Tonks). Pour l'arrivé du fléau, ce n'est pas encore le cas. Il faut changé pour surprendre. J'aime bien la logique et j'adore quand Harry surprend par son comportement.

Arathorn : C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil mais bon. Dans le fond je pense que je le suis.

Satya : Voila la suite et les explications.

Obal : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop reçu de beuglantes. Et comme tu le dis il ne faut pas que tout coule de source car ce serait ennuyeux.

Gh()st : Je crois que le combat à surprit beaucoup de monde. L'idée du tumulus était pas mal. Il y a bien quelque chose en dessous de ce tumulus justement.

Didinette-207 : Je sais très bien que la scène est énervante. Mais cela fait une bonne fin.

David : Je sais ce n'est pas dès plus sympa de terminer comme cela. Malheureusement, le fléau ne vas pas intervenir, en tout cas pas pour le moment.

Milie Black : Tu as remarqué que Harry est moins bon, et c'est normal. Voila la raison, au début du combat il a fait une erreur qui peut lui être fatal. Il n'a pas penser qu'un couteau lancé passerait au travers de sa protego. De ce fait, il a été blessé rapidement. Il est peut être déjà puissant mais affaiblit, il ne fait plus le poids face à des adversaires plus nombreux. Il n'est pas encore tout puissant.

Archidruide : C'est clair, si je fais mourrir Harry, cela prendra des pages et des pages.

Mystikal : Harry ne vas pas mourir. Ce ne serait pas marrant, je serai obliger d'arrêter d'écrire.

Je tiens à remercier l'ensemble des reviewers pour leur fidélité

Tout comme je remercie Obal pour ses conseils.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre, expliquant enfin certaines choses à propos des précédents.

Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autre, vous savez quoi faire je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à la prochaine.

By By

Chapitre 52 : Une fin de week-end plus calme

Harry entendit bien distinctement la formule entière, tout comme Macnair mais celui-ci à la différence d'Harry, ne comprit jamais que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait prononcé en premier. Car déjà le terrible rayon vert le touchait fixant son visage à l'agonie dans la mort. Il tomba lourdement à terre presque sur Harry qui parvint à l'éviter de justesse, en effectuant une roulade sur le côté, utilisant en cela ses dernières forces.

« Harry tu n'as rien ? » entendit-il alors qu'il voyait déjà Célia se précipiter sur lui, alors qu'Anissia dans le même temps se rendait près de Brenda qui était dans un triste état également.

Harry ne vit pas très clairement les scènes qui suivirent, son esprit comme embrumé par tout ce qui s'était produit en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes.

Il reprit ses esprits, alors qu'il voyait très clairement le visage de Tonks en face de lui à plusieurs mètres à présent. Elle semblait complètement perdue, et il pouvait deviner qu'elle était défaite. Se demandant la raison de l'attitude de son amie, il remarqua alors le corps inerte de Macnair père quasiment à ses pieds, et la mort du mangemort lui revint comme un boomerang en pleine figure. Il se gifla mentalement, et se leva difficilement.

« Harry tu ne devrais pas bouger ! » s'écria alors Célia en l'attrapant et en le remettant au sol fermement.

« Mais Tonks a besoin de moi !» se justifia-t-il comme si cela expliquait ses intentions.

Célia le regarda en premier puis Tonks et soupira ensuite.

« Tu ne peux rien pour l'aider Harry. Elle a utilisé le sort de mort, et maintenant elle seule peut se venir en aide pour surmonter cela. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est la différence qu'il y a entre nous et les mangemorts. Nous ressentons la mort, la ressentons alors qu'eux ils s'en moquent » continua-t-elle pour calmer le survivant qui ne l'écoutait assurément pas.

Alors que les jeunes sorciers se remettaient toujours du choc des derniers événements, une série de pops caractéristiques de transplannage firent relever les têtes baissées en direction des sons. Devant eux se trouvaient à présent plusieurs sorciers, dont certains que Tonks et Harry connaissaient bien. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre, Kingsley en tête venaient de faire leur apparition, baguette déjà levée pour une confrontation hypothétique mais inutile manque d'adversaire.

« Kingsley heureux de vous voir » lui dit une note de soulagement dans la voix Célia en se dirigeant vers lui, alors que les autres survivants réagissaient de façon différente. Harry et Tonks restaient de marbre, alors que Brenda et Katie ne connaissant pas les nouveaux venus et surtout leurs intentions préféraient rester sur leur garde. Néanmoins, vu la façon dont leur professeur s'adressait à eux, elles furent vite soulagées.

« Vous allez tous bien ? » demanda-t-il alors son regard allant vers les deux personnes qu'il connaissait le mieux et les plus importants pour lui, Tonks et Harry.

« Nous avons des blessés mais dans l'ensemble cela devrait aller. Mais … » elle stoppa son regard se dirigeant vers les deux morts qui gisaient sur le sol. «… pour eux c'est terminé »

« Macnair » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait du mangemort.

« Oui. Son fils et deux autres sont neutralisés. De notre côté le professeur Ecker est vivant. Inconscient mais vivant. Malheureusement son assistant Helm n'a pas eu cette chance » expliqua-t-elle rapidement ses pensées plus portées sur la santé de ses élèves qui lui apparaissaient mal en point. Pas mortellement, mais il était clair aux différentes expressions qu'ils arboraient qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais cette journée, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Les compagnons de l'auror tous membres de l'ordre regroupèrent les trois mangemorts ainsi que tous les sorciers présents. De tous Brenda et Harry étaient les plus gravement atteints.

Dans la précipitation des événements, Harry ne reconnu pas tout de suite, une tête rousse qui le fixait du regard, avant de se diriger vers lui rapidement quand celui-ci la reconnue.

« Tu parviens toujours à te fourrer dans les pires des situations imaginables » lui fit remarquer l'un des Weasley qu'il appréciait le plus, même s'il ne l'avait rencontré uniquement que dans de faibles occasions.

« Charlie! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir » déclara le survivant amusé en essayant de se lever, mais en grimaçant immédiatement. Il continuait à perdre un peu de sang par ses blessures qui étaient moins graves que celles qu'il avait eu par le passé.

« Ne bouge pas. Si je suis jugé responsable de l'aggravation de ton état, je risque de ne plus pouvoir retourner au Terrier avant une éternité. Tu connais ma mère » dit-il une pointe d'amusement exaspéré dans la voix qui rendit un sourire crispé certes mais un sourire au survivant.

« Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas réellement au courant de tout, sinon je crains que je ne puisse plus sortir de mon dortoir » plaisanta-t-il faisant sourire Charlie.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu as le don de te mettre dans les pires situations, et depuis même ta première année »

« Il faut bien s'amuser un peu »répondit-il « au fait comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? »

« Simple nous étions en réunion et nous avons reçu un signal de détresse du professeur Hart. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, mais elle porte un détecteur de magie noir qui est relié à un autre que Dumbledore a dans son bureau. Quand un sort de mort a été détecté, il a été mis au courant et nous envoyé Fumseck avec les informations. Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait, mais grâce à un autre objet du directeur, nous avons retrouvé la trace de Célia et nous avons pu transplanner à vos côtés. Malheureusement, pas assez vite à mon goût malheureusement. » Termina-t-il sobrement.

« Helm est mort en premier, et donc vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il n'y a pas de remords à avoir car vous avez fait tout votre possible. » Puis son regard allant vers Tonks qui discutait tant bien que mal avec son ami Kingsley. « J'espère que Dora acceptera la mort de Macnair car elle était inévitable quand on y pense » songea-t-il, Charlie regardant à ses paroles Tonks qu'il connaissait depuis Poudlard, étant de la même année qu'elle.

« Elle est forte et à agit pour la bonne cause et en légitime défense. Elle n'a donc rien à se reprocher » essaya de le convaincre Harry qui n'était pas dupe. Utiliser le sort de mort transforme les personnes, même dans ce genre de circonstances.

Alors que les trois jeunes sorciers se trouvaient à présent dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, le professeur Hart expliquait à Dumbledore ce qui venait de se produire quelques heures plus tôt, alors que rien ne le soupçonnait.

«Severus. Une mission de cette teneur ne serait pas passée inaperçu. As-tu des indications ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son professeur de potion qui restait pour le moment dans l'ombre dans un coin du bureau directorial.

Célia, Minerva et Rémus, lancèrent des regards montrant leur pensées vers leur collègue, qui ne tiqua pas devant eux.

« Désolé Albus mais, je ne suis au courant de rien » s'excusa-t-il d'un ton mielleux « je ne suis pas dans les hautes sphères comme… »

« A l'époque de la première guerre. Oui on connaît tous la chanson » le stoppa net Rémus sentant la tension montée. Ce qui lui valu le regard noir de Rogue.

« Et arrête ton regard de pseudo-glace. Je ne suis pas une première année que tu souhaite terroriser. Car si tu veux de la terreur, je te rappelle ta réaction face à moi sous ma néfaste forme il y a de cela beaucoup d'année. » Continua Rémus, près à mordre.

« Comment te rappelle tu ? C'est Potter et Black qui te l'on... »

« Tu vas te taire à la fin » hurla Rémus sortant pour la première fois de ses gongs, faisant sursauter Célia et Minerva stupéfaite par la violente réaction de leur ami.

« Calme-toi Rémus. Nous ne … » commença Albus désirant le calmer, mais pas suffisamment fort.

« Facile pour toi de t'attaquer à des morts. Normal que Harry ait tellement de griefs contre toi. Tu ne lui as pas donné d'autre choix que de te haïr et…. » Continua-t-il à s'énerver de plus en plus

« Reprenez votre calme Rémus !» l'interrompit promptement Albus, faisant se retourner Rémus en rage vers lui, et rencontrant alors les yeux de marbres du directeur.

Rémus soutint le regard puissant du directeur qui à une époque apeurait d'une certaine façon Voldemort. Le choc des regards se fit durant plusieurs longues secondes, le côté loup-garou se manifestant pour ainsi dire pour faire face à Dumbledore. Malheureusement, pour le professeur, ou heureusement, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Albus, et surtout à un Albus sous cet angle. Il coupa le contact, se repliant sur sa chaise près entre Célia et Minerva, qui hésitaient l'une comme l'autre à se manifester près de Rémus. Ce fut Célia qui réagit en premier, et qui lui saisit la main afin de le calmer et le réconforter. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'attaque, elle savait que Rémus était surtout apeuré de ce qui s'était passé, et principalement pour Harry.

La pression retombant dans le bureau, permis à Rogue de reprendre ses propos.

«Il cherche beaucoup de données sur les prophéties en tout cas, c'était les ordres depuis plusieurs mois. A présent, il ne dit encore moins. Seul Bellatrix et Lucius semblent être au courant de certains plans et objectifs, mais dans une certaine mesure. Ce qui me fait penser, que Macnair n'a jamais montré un talent pour diriger réellement des hommes. Il est peut-être l'un des plus anciens des mangemorts, mais il lui manque des qualités pour lui donner plus d'importance. C'est pourquoi je pense que cette attaque n'était pas organisée depuis longtemps. En tout cas pas par lui. Il n'aurait jamais envoyé Macnair pour une telle mission et surtout avec si peu d'hommes. »

« Tu supposes donc que Macnair aurait donc agit de son propre chef, sans même en parler à Voldemort » le coupa à nouveau Rémus qui ne se souciait pas de prononcer le nom du grand ennemi.

« C'est exact » certifia alors Rogue un sourire sinistre sur le visage. Il n'oublierait pas son altercation avec Rémus, dont il ne soupçonnait pas une telle agressivité à son égard.

Albus soupira, en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

« S'ils prennent tous de telles initiatives nous pouvons nous attendre à tout de leur part. ce n'est pas réellement enviable pour nous. » déclara le directeur alors que ses professeurs secouaient leur tête d'accord.

« Il ne sera pas content de la perte de ses hommes » dit alors Minerva « et dire que j'avais toujours pensé que Macnair junior n'avait pas hérité des pensées de son père. Non seulement il n'était pas à Serpentard, mais en plus il ne montrait pas de signes d'agressivité à l'encontre des autres maisons et des nés moldus » continua-t-elle.

« Désolé de vous décevoir Minerva, mais il est bien plus dangereux que son père. Il est bien plus intelligent. Il a caché ses pensés, tout en haïssant le fait de ne pas être à Serpentard. Il est prêt à tout pour se montrer important et prendre une place de choix. Il a d'ailleurs été l'un des premiers nouveaux mangemorts recruté après son retour il y a près de 2 ans » expliqua alors Rogue

« C'est donc lui qui a organisé l'attaque et fait intervenir son père » conclut Albus

« Il devait connaître Dimitri et celui-ci l'a prévenu que nous étions présent sur le site. Personne ne connaissait notre venu. Même Ecker ne savait pas quand exactement nous allions venir. » Pensa tout haut Célia

« Fumseck lui a confirmé votre venu que quelques minutes avant l'activation du portoloin. » Précisa-t-il, intéressant tout de suite plus les autres. « Il semble que c'est un curieux fruit du hasard qui se joue de nous à présent, et qui a faillit nous enlever Harry par inadvertance. »

«C'est vrai. A nouveau, il a échappé à la mort » le regard de Dumbledore se plaçant sur Rémus, se rappelant les faits avec les centaures le week-end d'avant. Il ignorait le tout, mais il sentait bien qu'une chose importante se soit produite.

« Il va falloir également trouver une explication pour le ministère » évoqua alors Minerva, son respect des règlements revenant sur le devant de ses pensées. Ce qui fit soupirer Albus sachant très bien ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je vais m'arranger avec le ministère ukrainien pour que notre ministère et surtout notre ministre soit tenu écarté de certains faits. La présence de Harry et des autres ne doit pas être connue par le ministre en tout cas par pour le moment. » Dit-il à la surprise de ses professeurs, Minerva en tête.

« Tu veux quasiment étouffer l'affaire Albus ? » demanda la sous directrice sous le choc des intentions du directeur. Au grand jamais, elle aurait imaginé qu'il agirait de la sorte, et encore moins après les accusations aussi diverses et variés incluant des possibles manipulations de sa part émise sous les ordres de Fudge dans la Gazette des Sorciers l'année d'avant.

Remarquant que Minerva acceptait mal la chose, tout comme les autres mais qui ne disaient rien.

« Minerva. Nous sommes obligés de cacher certains faits pour le bien des nôtres et pour le bien de notre cause » déclara alors surprenant tout le monde par son ton tranché et strict Rémus.

« Parfois la fin justifie les moyens comme le disent si bien les moldus » continua-t-il les yeux sur Albus ignorant totalement les regards surpris de Célia et Minerva et toujours haineux mais avec une pointe de stupéfaction de Rogue.

« Très bien parlé Rémus » concéda Albus, comprenant très bien que ces paroles l'incluent également dans l'histoire. Au début il ne connaissait pas des motivations de Harry, et d'ailleurs s'était encore le cas. Par contre, quel que soit les connaissances du garçon et le moyen qui les avait acquises, il savait très bien, que Harry voulait le laisser dans l'ombre pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait ressentit. Par les paroles dures de Rémus, il comprenait que le dernier maraudeur devait comprendre qu'il fallait faire toute sorte de sacrifice pour l'emporter. Y compris enfreindre légèrement les lois en dissimulant même provisoirement la vérité. En cela, l'attitude de Rémus semblant avoir changé.

« Encore une évolution des choses causés par Harry à l'évidence » pensa le directeur.

Durant ce temps, les trois étudiants étaient laissés au soin de Mme Pomfresh dans son antre. Les mines étaient sombres et l'humeur maussade alors que l'infirmière passait d'un malade à l'autre, distribuant baumes et potions à ses pensionnaires.

Arrivant devant Harry, elle soupira.

« C'est à nouveau un air de déjà-vu, M. Potter » déclara-t-elle, alors que Harry esquissait un sourire faux qui la fit rouspéter.

« Décidément, vous êtes en passe de devenir mon visiteur privilégié. Pas que cela me dérange, mais je souhaiterais que cela ne soit pas trop le cas. Malheureusement » laissa-t-elle échappé en même temps qu'un soupir.

« Je serai très heureux de moins visiter cet endroit, mais la décoration succincte conjugué à la gentillesse de l'accueil, rend ce lieux magnifique » annonça-t-il un doigt d'hypocrisie dans la voix, qui surprit puis fit sourire franchement l'infirmière.

« Tout a fait d'accord. Malheureusement, peu de mes tragiques visiteurs pensent comme vous » rentra-t-elle dans son jeu, sachant très bien que le Gryffondor n'aimait pas cette pièce, mais était suffisamment intelligent et soucieux des autres pour ne pas faire une crise d'enfant gâté avec exigence comme le jeune Malfoy faisait les rares fois où il venait à l'infirmerie.

Sur ces mots, elle donna à Harry un verre contenant une potion verte encore fumante et pâteuse. A sa vue le survivant eut un mouvement de recul accompagné d'une moue septique sur la nécessité d'une telle potion. Voyant l'air ravis de son patient, l'infirmière le prévint.

« Cette potion permettra à vos blessures de guérir vite. Celle-ci en particulier » pointant du doigt la blessure à la jambe qui malgré les premiers soins laissait échapper encore du sang.

Le survivant soupira à nouveau sachant qu'elle avait raison.

« Et d'une seule traite » lui conseilla Pomfresh

« C'est plus efficace de cette façon ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il était sur le point de la boire et se retint.

« Non, mais vu le goût, il est préférable de le boire d'un coup » un sourire amusé sur le visage alors que Harry comprenait l'humour plus que douteux de la femme.

N'étant pas un Gryffondor sans raison, quoique, il vida d'une seule traite le contenu du verre, la potion encore chaude lui réchauffant le gosier, alors que le goût vraiment infâme lui revenait dans la bouche.

« Haa !» fit-il en reposant le verre sur son plateau.

Malgré l'arrière goût infâme dans la bouche, il devait admettre que potion faisait déjà effet, car quelques secondes après l'avoir avalé, elle agissait et sa blessure à la jambe semblant lui paraître plus lointaine. A peine remit, il recevait à nouveau un nouveau verre, contenant cette fois une potion qu'il avait eut le loisir d'absorbé en d'autres circonstance.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. La potion de sommeil sans rêve vous permettra de reprendre des forces et assurera une bonne nuit de sommeil » raconta-t-elle souriante. Elle savait très bien qu'il connaissait cette potion pour lui avoir donné les années précédentes.

« Le problème est de savoir si j'aurai réellement un sommeil sans rêve grâce à elle » lui dit-il juste avant de la boire également.

Le verre si vite reposé, il sentait déjà les effets de la potion sur lui, alors que ses paupières se refermaient, le portant vers un repos bien mérité.

La potion eut plus de pouvoirs qu'il ne l'aurait cru, à moins que les épreuves de la journée aient également joué un rôle. Il en résulta donc, une fin de journée et une nuit entière de repos pour le Gryffondor, tout comme pour ses deux autres amies, couchées non loin de lui. Ce fut donc un Harry en bonne forme qui se réveilla relativement tôt en ce dimanche matin dans la blancheur de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, se releva, tâtonnant de la main pour trouver ses lunettes sur la table de chevet se trouvant à ses côtés.

Il entendit un léger rire et une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

« Le grand Harry Potter n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ses lunettes » se moqua gentiment Katie émettant un nouveau rire.

Devant l'air grognon de Harry, elle saisit ses lunettes d'un geste précis et les lui amena sur le nez de Harry.

« Maintenant tu retrouves la vue » dit-elle doucement alors qu'il la fixait à présent lui aussi en souriant.

« Alors guérit ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse se rappelant des blessures du garçon en face d'elle.

« On dirait, ma jambe ne me fait plus mal » reconnu-t-il en pliant et repliant la dite jambe, toute douleur ayant disparu. « Et toi ? » fit-il en retour, son regard se posant sur son amie pour la réelle première fois.

Elle ne sut que dire face au regard du garçon, qu'elle avait déjà observé en plusieurs occasions et qui semblait transpercer tout sur son passage.

« Ça va » bredouilla-t-elle se maudissant pour cela.

Harry resta de marbre fidèle à lui-même, même s'il ressentait en cet instant un trouble. Léger trouble qu'il avait déjà vécu en la présence de sa capitaine mais qui semblait augmenter à chaque fois un peu plus.

Alors qu'il se posait des questions sur ce que cela signifiait, il entendit dans son esprit des sortes de rires.

« non des ricanements » pensa-t-il alors qu'il dirigeait ses pensées sur tout à fait autre chose que sur la jeune femme en face de lui et qui ne faisait rien d'autre de sourire. De lui sourire en fait.

« Mais qui m'a fichu un nigaud pareille !! » s'énerva James

« Je crois que c'est des idiots de moldus. Ils finissent toujours par nous pourrir la vie » lui répondit Elvis

« Et il reste là, pantois, alors qu'elle n'attend rien d'autre qu'une chose précise, mais non, monsieur Harry reste de marbre » continua James

« Les moldus sont bizarres. Ils suffit de leur faire un tour, même le plus simple et ils restent là à te regarder comme si tu étais la personne la plus importante du monde »

« Mais réagis ! Fais quelque chose au lieu de bailler aux corneilles devant une si jolie demoiselle! »

« Un jour à l'orphelinat, en voulant ouvrir une porte, je l'ai fait sortir de ses gongs, elle est tombée et la poigné est restée dans ma main et …»

« Mais tu vas te taire avec tes idiots de moldus et ta porte dont tout le monde se fout !» le coupa en hurlant James qui en avait assez d'entendre Elvis et ses théories sur les moldus et la raison de leur rang inférieur face aux sorciers. « Il y a plus urgent pour le moment. On parle de la vie sentimentale de mon fils là, c'est du sérieux » termina-t-il ardemment.

A ce moment, Elvis s'intéressa à la situation actuelle, et lui dit tout simplement.

« Pourquoi tant d'histoire, elle n'est même pas rousse, et n'as pas de yeux vert. Alors pourquoi tu t'y intéresses tant ? » L'interrogea-t-il faisant s'interroger l'esprit du père de Harry.

« Peut-être, mais il faut l'avouer qu'elle a tout de même beaucoup de charmes. Même toi tu sembles l'avoir remarqué je te le signale »

« C'est vrai. Elle est acceptable pour une Gryffondor » renifla-t-il

« Heureusement qu'elle est à Gryffondor ! Je ne vois pas d'autre maison… »

« Serpentard par dit !» protesta aussitôt Elvis bien décidé à présent à se montrer plus combatif.

Déjà une querelle éclatait entre les esprits pour ne rien changer aux bonnes habitudes, sous l'œil amusé de Adam qui gardait son avis pour lui.

« Les sentiments sont une chose particulière et personnel. L'important est que cela convienne à Harry. Non ? » Les interrogea-t-il, cessant immédiatement de se crier dessus.

Pendant cet intermède, Harry coupa tout contact avec le vrai monde, plongé qu'il était dans les rouages obscurs de son esprit.

Il était tellement absorbé par les paroles des uns et des autres, qu'il en oublia un instant Katie qui fort heureusement se rappela à son souvenir.

La discussion lui paraissait énervante à souhait car ni l'un ni l'autre semblait pouvoir agir de façon sensé. Harry se trouvait en face d'elle, et elle restait là à bredouiller presque ne sachant réellement que faire dans une telle situation. Situation qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps d'un autre côté. Malheureusement, il avait fallu attendre des évènements comme ceux de la journée passée pour y arriver et cela elle ne l'oublierait jamais. La sensation de sa première blessure causée par un duel acharné avec des mangemorts lui paraissait indescriptible.

« Pourtant Harry a déjà affronté les mangemorts et en est même revenu blessé également » pensa-t-elle, l'image de son ami revenant vers elle.

Ils étaient à présent séparés de quelques dizaines de centimètres, et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi proche d'elle. Néanmoins, son visage exprimait une sorte d'éloignement qu'elle ne saisissait pas, qui la rendait perplexe. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se produisait à l'instant précis dans la tête du jeune homme. Elle n'imaginait pas que les mots qu'elle lui dirait alors, il ne les entendrait jamais. Non elle ignorait toutes ces choses.

Et c'est pourquoi elle lui parla tout d'abord, puis attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas, elle l'appela par son prénom plusieurs fois d'affilé. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, que Harry émergea de sa contemplation et lui sourit comme comprenant un sens caché de ses pensés. En le voyant sourire ainsi, elle sut avec certitude qu'elle avait raison à son sujet.

« Désolé de mon silence, mais j'étais… »

« Perdu dans tes pensées ? Je sais ce que cela fait. Cela m'arrive souvent quand je me mets à trop penser à certaines choses » avoua-t-elle heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas, ainsi qu'un léger trouble sur le visage de Harry. Signe qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis bien des mois voir années chez lui.

« Heureusement que je me suis arrêté et ne lui ai pas avoué que c'était à lui que je pensais principalement » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle perdait le fil de ce qu'il lui répondait.

« Nous avons donc de nombreux points communs » concéda-t-il la faisant sourire. Elle avait évidemment fait la même conclusion depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de façon encore plus franche même si cela réduisait leur espace vital, un élément imprévu allait faire tout capoter en moins de temps que ne dure un … éternuement.

Car c'est exactement ce qu'il se produisit au plus fatidique des moments, immortalisant à jamais pour la responsable une scène comme elle n'en aurait jamais imaginé.

« Désolé de vous importuner, mais il semble que même Mme Pomfresh n'ait pas de remède miracle contre le rhume » se défendit comme excuse Brenda en surgissant de derrière les draps qui la cachait depuis certainement un bon moment.

« Tu nous as espionné !! » s'insurgea Katie plus par gêne que par colère qui fit sourire narquoisement la Serpentard.

« Vous faites tellement de bruit avec vos … bouches » expliqua-t-elle « vous m'avez réveillé, puis voyant que vous étiez vraiment occupés, je suis restée toute petite sous mes draps » termina-t-elle presque gênée.

« Nous n'avons rien fait de ce que tu nous accuses » se défendit Katie toujours rouge comme une pivoine.

« Ce n'est pas totalement faux » intervint alors Harry, amusé par la scène. Et alors que les deux filles le fixaient, il continua à parler. « Nous parlions assez fortement j'en convins. Désolé Brenda de t'avoir réveillé et comme tu l'es, comment te sens tu après toutes les émotions d'hier ? » lui demanda-t-il dirigeant la conversation vers une autre direction.

« Encore un peu courbaturée, mais je crois que ce devrait aller pour la suite. Et vous ? »

Ce fut ainsi que la discussion continua de façon plus civilisée entre les trois élèves, même si durant tout le temps où ils allaient rester ensemble dans l'infirmerie, Brenda ne se sépara pas d'un sourire amusé. Lors du retour de l'infirmière dans son antre, tout était pour le mieux, chacun sachant ce qu'il devait retirer des évènements depuis leur réveil.

Les élèves eurent tôt fait de quitter l'infirmerie dès que Mme Pomfresh leur donna un avis positif. Néanmoins auparavant, ils eurent la visite du professeur Dumbledore et de Célia qui désiraient expliquer la situation aux trois jeunes sorciers.

"Il semble clair à présent que Dimitri était le contact des mangemorts. De Macnair fils pour être précis" déclara Dumbledore.

"Il a trahit ses collègues uniquement pour se faire bien voir et devenir plus rapidement un mangemort marqué, unique chose qui est importante pour lui" continua-t-il

"S'il n'avait pas la marque pas étonnant à ce que le professeur Ecker n'ai rien vu venir. Car depuis la première guerre et l'infiltration de son équipe par un mangemort, il passe tous les nouveaux sans leur en parler à un détecteur de magie noir qu'il a conçu, et qui détecte toute trace de marque. Il a perdu des amis très proches à l'époque et il est assez obnubilé par la sécurité de son équipe et de ses collègues depuis. D'où le dispositif élaboré pour se rendre dans son camps maintenant."

"Des hommes sont morts et d'autres blessés, dans l'unique but de montrer sa valeur et de pour ainsi dire monter en grade!!" déclara écœurée Brenda comprenant la raison de tant de carnage.

"On peut le dire sous cette forme en effet" répondit Dumbledore attristé par la réaction de son élève. Son regard alla alors vers Harry qui comme toujours en sa présence restait de marbre.

"Macnair père a été prévenu par son fils, et ils ont montés l'opération aussitôt avec l'aide d'un nouveau mangemort. Tous les quatre avaient un unique but commun, monter par ce coup d'éclat dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts. Macnair surtout jouait gros. Certes il n'était pas le plus passif durant l'absence de Voldemort, mais il n'était pas le plus actif non plus. Rajouté à cela la débâcle du ministère en juin dernier, il savait très bien qu'il pourrait prendre la place en cas de réussite des autres se trouvant devant lui. Peut-être même celle de Malfoy"

Aux différents noms, Brenda fit de grands yeux. Les noms de Macnair et de Malfoy étaient bien connus dans sa salle commune des Serpentard et malheureusement pour de bonnes raisons. Loin de se sentir outré de cela, elle ressentait une certaine fierté au fond d'elle que le directeur dévoile à une serpentard comme elle des informations aussi précises et aussi importantes que celles-là. Autant dire que tous les aprioris qu'on avait essayé de lui donner vis a vis du directeur volaient en éclat devant les propos de celui-ci.

« C'est une personne abjecte qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ces idiots de moldus et qui veut leur donner tout ce que nous avons construit au fil des siècles » se remémorant les paroles de personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées chez elle avec ses parents. « Ce sont eux les abjectes personnes » réalisa-t-elle à ce moment précis.

Katie de son côté était encore sous le choc de la veille et des événements avec Harry. Si bien que les paroles du directeur la sortirent de ses pensées et la replongea dans le monde réel. Elle fixa tout d'abord le directeur puis Harry quand il parla. Son ton était tranché et plus dur qu'avec elle, à croire qu'il parvenait de façon tout à fait différente selon ses interlocuteurs.

« Qu'en est il de nous professeur ? Et de Tonks ? Serons-nous entendu par la justice ici ou en Ukraine pour donner notre version des faits ? » Demanda-t-il, se posant beaucoup de questions et surtout sur l'état de Tonks.

Dumbledore sourit avant de prendre un air grave et de répondre à la question.

« En vérité Harry, il n'y aura pas d'audience pour vous, car vous n'êtes pas concerné du moins officiellement par l'attaque »

Les deux filles eurent des expressions légèrement choquées devant ces aveux.

« Officiellement, vous n'avez pas quitté Poudlard, alors que le professeur Hart accompagnée de son amie l'auror Tonks a répondu à l'invitation de son ancien professeur. Elles se sont rendus donc sur le campement hier et ont malheureusement subit l'attaque comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes. »

Il lança un regard vers Célia qui avait triste mine, puis continua.

« Il semblerait, que les mangemorts croyait que Harry Potter se trouverait avec elles également, mais ce détail était faux bien sûr » il croisa le regard des trois élèves, et leur donna un ordre d'une voix loin de celle habituelle.

« Il va de soit que si d'aventure on vous pose la question, vous étiez tous les trois au château à travailler sur un projet pour le professeur Hart. Et que pour cela, vous vous êtes absentés de vos salles communes. Malheureusement, il y a eut un léger problème et vous avez dû terminer la journée à l'infirmerie. En tout cas, cette histoire ayant déjà fait le tour du château, il n'y a plus de problème. » Terminant sa phrase, qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose. Un ordre de mentir à tous leurs amis, ce qui était nouveau pour eux. Enfin surtout pour Katie.

Harry sourit intérieurement en réalisant ce que devait avoir fait le directeur pour les protéger.

« Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas fait autant les années précédentes. » pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Très bien nous ferons donc ainsi » déclara-t-il à la surprise de tous et de Dumbledore en premier.

« Mais je vous fais remarquer que certaines personnes vont sûrement trouver cette histoire louche. Les camarades de Brenda ne sont pas tous stupides et que dire de Hermione ? » Dit-il mettant le doigt sur un détail non minimaliste.

Dumbledore sourit devant cette remarque qu'il avait anticipé cernant mieux le Harry en face de lui que quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je suis certain que vous trouverez les bons mots afin de les rassurer et de les persuader qu'il n'y a pas de problème » continua-t-il toujours souriant. « De plus pour toi Harry cela ne posera pas de problème. N'est ce pas ?» lui fit-il également remarqué.

Harry grogna un peu puis concéda que le vieux fou venait de marquer des points dans son raisonnement. Pour lui, il n'y aurait pas le moindre problème avec ses amis. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Brenda et Katie et c'était cela qui le dérangeait. Il jeta alors un air inquiet vers les deux filles, qui le rassurèrent du regard.

Il comprit alors qu'elles savaient très bien ce qui découleraient de leur silence et étaient prêtes à s'y tenir. Il leur lança un regard triste pour elles, car il ne leur souhaitait pas cacher la vérité et tromper leurs amis, chose que lui faisait depuis déjà longtemps maintenant.


	53. Le temps de la préparation

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Voila la suite.

Arathorn : Tu ne me connais pas en effet, mais je pense que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine te convaincra que je suis très gentil.

Mystikal: Voila la suite, simple sébut avant le suivant qui sera très bon.

Chessandmat : Pour le procès de Fudge c'est pour la semaine prochaine, et attend toi à des surprises. Les deux pièces sont différentes et même opposés. On en sera plus plus tard.

Gh()st : Pour le tumulus, il faudra attendre plus longtemps. par contre pour l'histoire entre Katie et Harry, c'est pour bientôt.

S-Jennifer-S : Je sais qu'il ne se passe autant de chose que dans les autres, mais c'est ainsi.

Steph46 : Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive comme toujours.

Takoma : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire.

David : C'est vrai que parfois c'est tout de même bon d'avoir un peu de calme.

Greg : Comme toujours, je surprends à croire que c'est ce que je recherche et c'est le cas. L'imaginé avec Brenda était tout à fait possible mais trop proche de d'autres histoires.

Abel : Mon but est de surprendre et d'être original. Tonks utilise l'impardonnable pour sauver Harry, cela change et va contre toutes les idées que les lecteurs avaient imaginé, d'où la surprise. Moi aussi j'aime la dispute dans le crane. Ils ne sont pas sur la même fréquence, et Harry reste commr il est en face d'une fille.

Hermy-78 : Tout d'abord, j'ai un plan en tête, avec l'essentiel des grands idées et des grandes phases. Je sais donc parfaitement où je vais, et en cela les détails dans l'histoire ont de l'importantce. Je suis content que tu admettes ne pas savoir où je vais, car je pense sérieusement que peut-être personne ne sait où je les conduit. Même Obal qui en connaît beaucoup sur ma fic, ignore ce que je prépare et je sais que cela lui plait tout comme doit un peu la frustrer. Parfois, je peux laisser l'impression d'écrire au jour le jour, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tous les chapitres sont écrit dans la ligné de l'histoire. Ce à quoi je conclue, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer.

Berthiau : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. C'est possible que la psychologie soit trop lourde de temps en temps, mais je crois que cela est normal compte tenu de la situation. Je tacherai d'être plus clair, même si ce n'est pas facile y compris pour moi. Pour Harry méchant, comme tu le dis, c'est une question de point de vue. Néanmoins, il est taquin avec ses amis, mais pas cruel. pas cruel comme seul un pur serpentard pourrait l'être, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Car si la colère est mauvaise conseillère, la vengeance l'est encore plus. Ce n'est pas encourageant comme réponse, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la guerre, et qu'il risque d'avoir des drames.

Cloclochette : Je te laisse imaginer cette chose avec Katie. Pour Harry/Tonks, la fic sera encore longue, alors il ne faut surtout pas désespérer.

Archidruide : Cela dépend du point de vue ede chacun.

Niil-iste : Merci pour les compliments. Je n'ai pas abandonné Harry/Dora car dans fic tout est possible. Pour Ron et Hermione, j'essaye de les rendre moins stéréotype que dans le livre. Sur la question des chapitres, il va en avoir encore un grand nombre.

La : Merci, et je te rassure, je ne suis pas près de m'arrêter avant la fin.

Milie Black : Un peu de douceur histoire de se reposer c'est bon de temps en temps. Si les réelles potions magiques avaient bon gout, certaines boissons gazeuses feraient faillites. Pour Dumbledore, ils reparleront mais rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Obal : Déjà pour moi aussi c'était aussi les vacances. N'est pas nigaud qui veut, question de se ressaisir, tu connais la suite.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs reviewer ou non pour leur soutient.

Merci également à Obal pour son travail et pour son aide.

Je commence tout de suite par vous prévenir d'un choix. Le prochain chapitre verra l'audience de Fudge. Je le metterai pour noël sans problème. Je ne mettrai pas de chapitre la semaine suivante, alors soit je coupe le prochain en deux ce qui est possible car il est plus long ou soit je le mets d'une traite et vous devrez attendre deux semaines pour avoir la suite.

Le prochain vaudra le détour, je vous le garantit.

Moi j'ai mon idée, mais je vous laisse décidé.

Si vous avez un avis, questions ou autres, vous savez quoi faire.

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et surtout une bonne lecture.

By By

Chapitre 53 : Le temps de la préparation.

Les trois élèves quittèrent donc la blancheur de l'infirmerie et regagnèrent leurs salles communes respectives, qui en cette fin d'après-midi étaient partiellement remplie d'élèves étudiant ou jouant.

L'arrivée de Harry ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu comme à chaque fois qu'il y pénétrait. Il regarda d'un œil vif l'ensemble de la salle commune, et observa ses camarades réagir à son arrivée.

« Au moins ils ont compris qu'il était préférable de ne pas me fixer ou de parler de moi en ma présence » reconnu-t-il en pensée, certaines discussions ayant cessés mais n'ayant pas repris avec lui comme base.

En effet et pour son plaisir, ses camarades avaient enfin compris au vu de ses diverses réactions, qu'il ne supportait pas être observé et analysé comme un animal en cage. Qu'il n'aimait pas être scruté en permanence ! Il ne supportait surtout pas être observé de cette façon dans la salle commune, l'un des seuls lieux où il pouvait rester tranquille.

Au bout de plusieurs mois d'indifférence et de regard glacial, l'ensemble des Gryffondor les frères Crevey en tête modéraient leur ardeur en sa compagnie. Pour eux, c'était relativement difficile, mais restait possible.

Voyant que les autres sorciers semblaient agir normalement en sa présence, il sourit et se retourna vers Katie qui le suivait de près.

« Je crois que nous sommes enfin de retour à la maison » annonça-t-il content

« C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas du plus reposant de te fréquenter Harry » dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant un peu trop au goût de Harry et lui fit remarquer en reculant la tête. Réaction qui déplu immédiatement à la jeune femme qui cru sur le moment qu'une chose clochait avec lui.

«Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid tout d'un coup

« Rien, restons juste discret » expliqua-t-il en souriant, son regard fixe sur Katie en face de lui.

Comprenant à présent son erreur, elle rosit légèrement, expression qu'elle essaya de dissimuler alors qu'elle sentait les regards braqués sur eux. Se trouvant presque au milieu de la salle commune, ils ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'attention.

D'ailleurs, les premiers à réagir en premier, furent les compagnons de dortoirs de Katie, qui se posaient des questions depuis le soir d'avant et la quasi-disparition de la jeune fille.

« Bon sang où étais-tu donc passé ? » l'interrogea la première alors qu'une seconde camarade l'enlaçait.

« Personne ne savait où tu te trouvais, surtout que McGonagall n'a rien voulu nous dire ou nous expliquer » continua la seconde, lâchant sa prise.

« Surtout que Potter lui aussi était absent et que personne ne savait où il se trouvait » précisa à nouveau la première de nouveau.

« Bizarre, pourtant je n'ai pas bougé » révéla tout d'un coup Harry, se faisant ainsi repérer par les deux nouvelles venues qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, pour changer.

« Harry » murmura la première surprise de le voir devant elle, souriant et agissant de façon contradictoire avec son comportement habituel.

Sans se soucier des deux filles qui le fixaient à présent, il regarda Katie et lui dit tout simplement.

« Nous nous reverrons sûrement plus tard » assura-t-il toujours en souriant et les quittant brusquement.

Il cherchait une sortie possible, et il venait d'en trouver une. Sans ce soucier des regards autour de lui, il monta les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre qui se révéla vide de ses autres occupants.

Il fut accueillit par un sifflement de bienvenue teinté d'une légère frustration de la part de son serpent.

« Tu m'as l'air boudeuse ce soir » lui siffla-t-il en la prenant de sur son lit et en la posant sur son bras.

« T'aurai-je manqué ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Tu ne devais pas partir aussi longtemps, le loup est venu me voir pour me parler mais tu n'étais pas là » lui reprocha le serpent qui montait à présent le long de son bras.

« Je me suis inquiétée. Mais tu es là donc maintenant c'est bon, mais … » stoppa-t-elle, sa langue sortant et rentrant, sentant une odeur nouvelle sur le garçon.

« Tu sens différemment aujourd'hui. C'est curieux » déclara-t-elle avant de continuer son inspection comme pour vérifier qu'il soit bien entier.

Harry ne dit rien, riant des commentaires de Lily. Elle semblait devenir une mère poule comme pouvait l'être Rémus de temps en temps.

Il éluda les questions de Hermione et des autres Gryffondor le reste de la journée, chose qu'il arrivait assez bien à faire en somme. Le week-end lui apparaissait comme ayant passé très rapidement, ce qui était réellement le cas. Il médita sur les derniers événements depuis qu'il avait quitté le château jusqu'à son retour dans son dortoir.

« Encore tant de choses qui se passent en si peu de temps. » pensa-t-il « tout commence à accélérer de tous les côtés. Quelque chose me dit que cela fait seulement de commencer » réalisa-t-il sans se tromper et craignant néanmoins les prochaines actions en bien et en mal qui allaient accompagner les prochains mois. Il s'endormit avec cette pensée en tête, ayant décidé d'attendre les événements à défaut de pouvoir les contrecarrer tous.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se trouvait pour ne pas changer seul à la table des lions, Hermione toujours elle fut la première personne à le rejoindre.

« Bonjour Harry » fit-elle mine de rien en s'installant en face de lui.

Il releva juste la tête lui sourit et la salua en retour.

C'était déjà plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer par rapport à plusieurs mois auparavant, et elle en était satisfaite. En un sens, il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé un an auparavant. Certes elle était également avec Ron et Ginny en incluant même Neville voir Luna depuis l'idée de devenir animagus, mais son ami lui et même ses côtés plus agaçant lui manquait.

« Tu as passé un bon week-end ? » demanda-t-elle se maudissant par la banalité de ses propos. Voyant qu'il se crispait devant cette question, elle comprit que cela n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, elle savait bien que les rumeurs naissantes du dimanche matin comme quoi Harry et deux autres filles se trouvaient à l'infirmerie étaient bel et bien fondées, mais il en était tout autre de la cause réelle de ce fait. .

« Disons qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas durant … ce week-end » répondit-il, hésitant et restant énigmatique à souhait, mais un léger sourire au coin de visage. Pas un sourire narquois qu'il portait à l'occasion, mais un sourire plus profond, comme de plaisir.

« Des hauts et des bas » répéta-t-elle comprenant qu'il ne se livrerait pas plus et qu'il n'était pas envisageable sous risque de l'énerver de continuer dans cette voie. Autant son ami avait changé, autant son caractère bourru demeurait.

« Le groupe a bien progressé si tu t'en intéresses encore bien sûr ! » changea-t-elle de direction dans la conversation.

« Continue car je m'y intéresse toujours. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il y a d'autres choses importantes à faire. »

« Rémus nous l'a expliqué samedi quand il est venu nous voir. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car beaucoup parmi les nouveaux surtout se demandaient pourquoi tu n'étais à nouveau pas là. Même si tu ne le veux pas, ils viennent surtout pour toi. Ils ont confiance en toi » lui rappela-t-elle

Son ton non dénué de reproche prouvait bien qu'elle comprenait qu'il pouvait avoir à faire ailleurs, mais qu'elle aurait préféré sa présence, surtout qu'à présent le groupe était bien plus conséquent que l'année précédente.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je serai présent pour les autres séances. Il est plus que temps d'augmenter le niveau surtout en attaque. Ils doivent savoir se défendre contre un ennemi et surtout s'ils se trouvent en infériorité. C'est une réelle question de survie, surtout maintenant » lui expliqua-t-il en dévorant littéralement ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Hermione se demanda d'où lui venait une telle envie. Depuis toujours, Harry avait désiré apprendre plus de choses en matière d'attaque et de défense, mais visiblement maintenant c'était à présent une priorité pour lui, qu'ils sachent se défendre.

« Quelque chose s'est passé. » se dit-elle. Elle savait très bien que Harry et les deux autres élèves étaient avec le professeur Hart. Et que visiblement quelque chose c'était produit, de grave assurément. Devant le refus de Harry d'en parler, elle ne retint de lui demander même si la question lui brûlait les lèvres, tout comme elle s'était retenue de lui demander des informations sur l'étrange matière du professeur Hart. Le peu d'ouvrages qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque sur les runes la rendait perplexe tant que sur leur utilité que de leurs pouvoirs.

Malgré son intelligence, elle n'était pas encore prête pour comprendre l'étendue de cette matière. Elle en était très troublée, car elle pensait l'être.

L'arrivée de Neville puis un peu plus tard de Ron, lui fit cesser toute envie de poser d'autres questions à Harry. La relation entre les deux amis s'améliorait, mais ils se trouvaient encore très loin du lien qui les unissait auparavant.

Cette nouvelle semaine, la dernière de janvier débuta comme toutes les autres avant elle. Des cours plus soutenus qu'avant occupaient l'ensemble de la semaine, entrecoupés de suffisamment de temps pour effectuer des recherches et autres devoirs que les professeurs donnaient de plus en plus au fil de l'année. Les ASPIC étaient pourtant encore très éloignés, mais comme les camarades de Harry l'avaient compris, les sorts étudiés durant les différents cours devenaient d'une complexité non connue par rapport aux 5 premières années à Poudlard. Même Hermione ressentait de la difficulté à suivre tous les cours et à effectuer les sorts avec facilité.

En un sens, l'inefficacité de Hermione réconfortait les élèves, qui comprenaient que leur propre inefficacité n'était pas seulement causée par un manque de pouvoir ou de connaissance. Parfaite petite théorie volant en éclat quand Hermione, un autre élève ou Harry réussissaient rapidement à satisfaire les demandes des professeurs. Car si une chose avait bien changé, c'était la nouvelle faculté de Harry à réussir relativement rapidement les tâches imposées et cela dans maintenant toutes les matières. Les professeurs qui le suivaient de façon plus proche en étaient enchantés, McGonagall et Flitwick en tête. La métamorphose et les enchantements avaient toujours causés de légers problèmes à Harry, mais devenaient au fil des semaines de plus en plus faciles alors que pour les autres ce n'était pas du tout cela. A croire que sa facilité apparente pour la DCFM depuis sa troisième année avaient à présent atteint ces deux matières. Bien que ce n'était pas encore le cas, cela présageait bien des nouvelles possibilités de Harry.

D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas le seul à montrer de plus en plus de talents. Neville qui avait montré plus de chose depuis des mois semblait être atteint d'un même genre de symptôme que Harry. Lui aussi arrivait assez bien en métamorphose en premier lieu puis également en enchantement. Ce n'était rien par rapport au DCFM, où Rémus ne se souvenait plus du tout du Neville effrayé par Rogue ou de sa grand-mère 3 ans plus tôt.

Enfin, la nouvelle que Harry et l'ensemble de la communauté magique attendaient avec impatience arriva, à savoir la date de l'audience de Fudge par le magenmamot fut annoncé de manière officieuse et officielle en fin de semaine.

A l'évidence, le ministre avait essayé de calmer l'affaire et tentait avec l'aide d'amis, que la date de son audition ne soit pas rendue publique. Malheureusement pour lui, ses détracteurs Harry en tête l'avait anticipé, et un courrier anonyme avait tôt fait d'informer les différents organes de presse dès que la date fut décidée. Par l'intermédiaire de plusieurs sorciers cette affaire importante pour tous n'allait pas être enterré par Fudge.

Alors que tous les élèves ou presque se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des professeurs, à manger tranquillement, celle-ci fut secouée par un spectacle rare en passe de devenir fréquent. En effet, une nuée de hibou et chouette en tout genre entra en trombe, délivrant pour la plupart une édition spéciale de la Gazette des Sorciers et pour quelques initiés des lettres très officielles venant du département justice et lois du ministère de la magie.

Dès l'arrivée des volatils, un brouhaha envahit la salle, qui augmenta au fur et à mesure que les nouvelles furent connues de tous.

_« Vendredi 7 février sera une date qui restera dans l'histoire de notre monde, celle, où notre actuel ministre de la magie : Cornellius Fudge passera une audition auprès de ses pairs du mangenmagot afin de déterminer la véracité des accusations portées à son encontre. _

Cette annonce faite, des mauvaises langues affirment…. » 

« Il semble que Rita soit en grande forme on dirait » remarqua Ginny en relevant les yeux du journal qu'elle avait saisit voyant que Hermione et Ron quant à eux s'occupaient de la lettre que chacun venait de recevoir.

« Pas de mauvaises nouvelles au moins ? » demanda Neville à ses deux amis qui ne semblaient pas réagir, les yeux fixés sur leur lettre.

« On est témoin ! » dit tout haut Hermione ce qui attira l'attention des autres sur elle et sur Ron.

« Témoin ? »

« Oui pour l'audience de Fudge. L'accusation nous demande de nous présenter au ministère le 7 février en vu de nous interroger sur les différents éléments incriminant le ministre. » Répondit la préfète comme surprise par cette demande.

« On nous ordonne de venir Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment une demande. » la corrigea Ron ce qui lui valu un regard légèrement mauvais de la jeune fille. Regard qui se radoucit immédiatement en voyant le visage blanc de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas bon si ils nous demande de venir témoigner. Nous n'avons rien à dire qui pourrait intéresser et être utile contre Fudge » continua-t-il « Quand ma mère va l'apprendre, elle va encore nous accuser et nous demander quelle genre de bêtise nous avons encore faite » se plaignit-il

« C'est peut être autre chose Ron. Regarde je dirais bien que Harry a lui aussi reçu une lettre » lui annonça-t-elle en désignant Harry de la tête qui tout comme eux lisait une lettre tout aussi similaire que la leur quelques places plus loin.

« Tout comme Dumbledore et Rémus » les avertit Ginny qui observait la même scène à la table des professeurs, où les enseignants semblaient être entrés dans une discussion frénétique, des regards s'échangeant et d'autres allant vers Harry qui lui les ignorait totalement pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes.

Après cette annonce, le week-end fut tout comme la semaine riche en émotion pour les élèves. Quand Harry se rendit en milieu d'après-midi à la salle servant de rencontre au groupe de défense, il fut surpris de voir que la majorité des élèves étaient déjà présent avant l'heure même du début officiel de la séance.

« Ravi de te voir Harry à nouveau » lui dit énergiquement Colin en lui prenant la main et en la lui serrant vigoureusement. Enfin plutôt aussi vigoureusement qu'il pouvait le faire. Il n'était toujours pas à l'image de Harry des plus robuste pour son âge.

« Nous nous demandions bien si tu serai là aujourd'hui, car ce n'est pas pour critiquer Hermione ou Neville, qui se chargent de nous, mais Hermione n'est pas des plus patiente avec nous » se plaignit-il essayant d'expliquer la situation à Harry qui l'écoutait sachant très bien qu'il parlait d'un défaut majeure de son amie.

« Hermione connaît beaucoup de chose. C'est très bien quelle s'occupe des séances durant mes absences » trancha-t-il ne voulant pas la critiquer, mais pensant qu'il devrait lui en parler.

« Nous avons apprit beaucoup de choses avec elle. Il ne faut pas l'oublier » la défendit aussitôt une élève de l'année de Ginny qu'il avait aperçu dans la salle commune.

A son ton, Harry comprit qu'elle devait vraiment respecter la préfète et la défendait face à Colin. Impression confirmée quand les deux élèves commencèrent à presque se disputer sur les si grandes qualités de Hermione.

Harry sourit en les observant. En un sens, ils ressemblaient à Ron et Hermione, même si selon lui, ses deux amis s'étaient calmés depuis quelques temps. Mais n'était ce pas le calme avant la tempête.

Voyant que ses camarades étaient déjà là, il décida de commencer à les faire travailler, les nouveaux membres en premier, aidé en cela par les plus anciens. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas été là les dernières semaines, mais il était content de voir que le travail avait vraiment bien progressé malgré son absence. Il jura alors de remercier Hermione pour cela, car il savait fort bien que c'était elle puis Neville qui avaient prit en charge les séances.

Lorsque le groupe de Gryffondor de 6ème années rentra dans la pièce, Hermione en tête, elle eut une sacré surprise en voyant des sorts de toutes les couleurs traverser la pièce de façon non contrôlé et inégale.

Réagissant au quart de tour, elle sortit sa baguette prête à stopper tout ce chaos. Le côté préfète prenant le dessus, ne se posant pas la moindre question. A pas réfléchir, elle ne remarqua pas Harry au milieu de tout ce carnage, lui aussi la baguette levée, dans sa direction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort, que le _silencio _que son ami avait lancé l'atteint, la privant de voix alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette avec frénésie.

« Hermione » s'écria Ron en lançant aussitôt un _finite incantatum_ qui n'eut pas le moindre effet sur la préfète qui lançait un regard frustré à Ron en levant les bras au ciel et secouant la tête.

«Je crois qu'il faut donner plus de puissance dans le sort pour parvenir à la délivrer » entendit-il la voix de Harry expliquer aux autres élèves présents. A voir l'expression énervée et frustrée de Hermione elle pensait la même chose.

Alors qu'il allait recommencer, il s'arrêta aux paroles de Harry.

« Notre ami belette dans une salle arriva, libérer je-sais-tout de ses deux bras, malheureusement il n'y arrive pas» se moqua gentiment Harry, mais qui déplut aussitôt à Ron.

« Tu vas arrêter un peu Harry ?» cria alors Ron perdant son calme au grand dame de Hermione qui pensait comprendre la raison du comportement de son ami.

Le rouquin leva sa baguette vers Harry qui ne perdait rien de son calme et de sa confiance.

« Tu vas la libérer tout de suite où bien ? »

« Ou bien tu vas quoi ? Te plaindre à ta maman ? » Utilisant un ton similaire à Malfoy l'année d'avant suite au match de quidditch.

« experliamous » cria Ron de rage, une gerbe d'étoiles multicolores non désirées sortant de sa baguette et irradiant la salle.

Des rires se multiplièrent alors que les expressions passaient d'une légère crainte à la moquerie.

Alors que Ron penaud ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Harry d'un mouvement de baguette libéra Hermione de l'enchantement et lui envoya un sourire. Sourire qu'elle comprit alors qu'elle se retournait vers Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était produit.

« Pour ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé, je voulais démontrer à tous la raison pour laquelle on devait garder un semblant de calme lors d'un duel contre un ou plusieurs adversaires. » commença par expliquer Harry en s'adressant à ses amis de Gryffondor.

« La colère peut vous aider jusqu'à un certain point. A partir d'un moment, elle est plus néfaste pour vous. Non seulement, vous pouvez utiliser un sort interdit comme un impardonnable par exemple, mais en plus tout comme Ron, vous pouvez vous tromper dans le sort que vous vouliez lancer, le plus fâcheux est que le résultat lors d'un problème de ce style peut s'avérer bien plus violent et problématique que de simple étoiles. » Expliqua-t-il, tous les regards allant de lui à Ron qui commençait à comprendre de quoi Harry parlait.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous présent, nous allons voir ce que vous avez appris et retenu depuis les semaines précédentes » décida-t-il, claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. D'ailleurs, les sourires se transformant en grimace pour certain. Harry encore plus qu'avant voulait les tester.

Brenda et Katie qui se trouvaient dans la masse d'élève savaient très bien la raison de cela. Harry voulait être certain qu'ils puissent se débrouiller s'ils se trouvaient face à un ennemi. Et comme ils allaient tous le voir, ce n'était pas gagné, même pour les plus proche de Harry qui avaient eux aussi affronté les mangemorts.

Dans la même salle que la veille, les 6 sorciers venaient de se rejoindre. Ils voulaient tous parler de leur progrès comme ils le faisaient chaque semaine à présent, à la différence que Harry se trouvait avec eux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Alors que tous étaient silencieux, à observer Harry principalement, ce fut Neville qui parla en premier.

« J'ai réussi à transformer mon bras entièrement l'autre jour »

Les mots se répercutant et figeant tous les autres sauf Harry qui restait persuadé que Neville se transformerait rapidement.

« Tu es parvenu à transformer ton bras !!! » cria presque Hermione vraiment stupéfaite.

« Et dire que j'ai à peine à faire pousser des poils sur ma figure » pensa-t-elle, un air septique sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Neville mentirait à ses amis, et donc elle ne pouvait que le croire quand il affirmait cela. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui réagissaient de façon différentes.

Ron restait septique comme elle, à moins qu'il n'ait pas encore encaissé entièrement l'animagus de Neville. Ginny, la surprise passée semblait heureuse pour lui, tout comme Luna qui lui souriait gaiement, comme une fierté dans le regard.

Harry quant à lui était fidèle à lui-même. Impassible.

« Tu peux nous montrer ? » demanda Ron d'un ton qui lui valut un regard noir de Hermione, regard qu'il ne comprit pas comme toujours.

Neville qui avait perdu tout d'un coup de sa confiance chercha et rencontra le regard de Harry, qui d'un signe le rassura et lui rendit confiance. Il tournant vers Ron, il lui sourit et lui dit d'accord. Quelques secondes plus tard, on pouvait lire la concentration sur le visage du Gryffondor qui se préparait à la transformation.

Ils attendirent tous avec impatience le signe de la transformation, qui ce faisait tant attendre. Puis alors que certains Ron en tête souriait intérieurement, elle vint.

Tout d'abord faible, la transformation prit de l'ampleur, à commencer par les ongles qui laissèrent place à des griffes. Les doigts ensuite laissèrent place à leurs homologues félins, et le reste du bras droit emboîta le pas.

Devant les yeux ébahis de Harry également, le bras de Neville venait de céder la place à la puissante patte d'un lion.

« C'est incroyable » déclara Hermione encore sous le choc de la démonstration de son ami qui souriait en observant la nouvelle forme de son bras.

« Cela me paraît plus facile maintenant que la première fois. L'autre jour, j'étais très fatigué après la transformation » précisa-t-il alors que son bras retrouvait son aspect d'origine, provoquant une forte envie de progresser chez les autres. Même Ron était vraiment sous le choc. Non seulement Neville avait un animagus magnifique, mais en plus il parvenait déjà à se transformer même partiellement, alors que lui n'arrivait quasiment à rien.

« C'est tout à fait normal Neuville » dit Harry « les premières étapes sont toujours les plus longues, difficiles et surtout fatigantes. Il ne faut pas oublier que tu obliges ton corps à prendre une forme qui ne lui est pas naturelle au prime abord » expliqua-t-il

« Oui mais cela ne fait pas aussi mal quand on se transforme par l'aide d'un sort ou d'une potion » nota Ginny qui avait fait des recherches sur les méthodes de transformations en animal.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est très différent » lui répondit Hermione. « Les autres méthodes te donne la forme d'un animal mais ce n'est pas la même chose, même s'il est très difficile d'expliquer les différences très simplement » concéda-t-elle l'air ennuyé. Elle connaissait la théorie, mais la pratique était bien différente.

« Les autres types de transformations n'altèrent en rien l'intégrité physique de la personne, car la transformation n'est pas totale et réversible généralement simplement. D'ailleurs dans les cas de transformation prolongée, de vives douleurs parcours la personne visé l'obligeant à reprendre sa forme originale. Si suite à une erreur ce n'est pas faisable la douleur continuera jusqu'à ce que le sorcier dans son entier corps et esprit aura accepté la nouvelle apparence. Cela a déjà causé la mort par le passé, car contrairement à une transformation animagus qui est contrôlée par le sorcier celles-ci ne le sont pas » expliqua alors Harry du même ton que Hermione aurait pu le faire. Visiblement, il avait étudié la question.

« De vives douleurs quand l'on reste sous des formes prolongés ? » s'interrogea Ron « je n'en ai jamais entendu parler » affirma-t-il septique doutant de la véracité des propos de son ami.

« Victor m'a dit que cela dépend des personnes également, mais que ces douleurs sont les principales raisons qui font que les transformations de ce style sont généralement vraiment limités dans le temps, quelques heures tout au plus pour des sorciers aguerris et généralement à une heure pour la majorité » donna Hermione comme réponse à la question de Ron, qui à la mention du champion bulgare se renfrogna de plus belle.

« Et comment M. Krum sait-il cela ? » demanda-t-il dédaigneux

« Il me l'a dit après le seconde tâche quand il s'était transformé pour aller dans le lac. Voilà tout Ron » la réponse fut plus agressive ce qui déplut fortement à l'intéressé qui allait répliquer mais qui fut coupé par Harry.

« Tout d'abord vous vous calmez tous les deux » exigea-t-il durement « je ne supportais pas vos disputes les années précédentes, et pour être honnête, elles ne me manquent pas du tout quand je ne suis pas avec vous. Et donc à moins que vous vouliez tout de suite que nous cessions cette réunion, vous vous calmez avant que j'en attrape un pour taper sur l'autre. » Et alors que ses deux amis le regardait pour savoir s'il était sérieux, il leur lança un regard malsain. « Chiche que je le fais. Et ce n'est pas vos petits badges de préfet qui vous protégeront de moi. Comprendo » rajouta-t-il un regard plus dur à nouveau sur eux, qui n'osaient plus bouger à présent.

Il est vrai qu'il était préférable de ne pas être contre lui quand il avait se genre de regard. Un regard de dangerosité qui ne présageait rien de bon à tout ceux et Hermione en était grandement consciente qui lui barreraient la route dans un avenir proche. Elle frémit en pensant que ce regard devait être similaire à celui de Dumbledore quand il était vraiment en colère comme Harry lui avait expliqué à elle et à Ron l'année d'avant.

« Encore une preuve que Harry est puissant. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé avant » pensa-t-elle, alors qu'une chape de plomb recouvrait la joyeuse bande.

Alors que l'audience de Fudge arrivait à grand pas, Minerva McGonagall retint Harry à la suite de l'un de ses cours. En élève respectueux des professeurs, ou plus précisément respectueux de ce professeur, Harry resta tranquillement à sa table, regardant ses camarades quitter la salle. Il ne répondit pas aux moqueries de quelques Serpentard, se demandant tout de même les raisons de cet entretient avec son professeur. Il travaillait mieux que les autres années, et ses résultats s'en ressentaient.

Son attente fut de courte durée, car son professeur toujours l'air sérieux sur le visage lui faisait déjà face, et le fixait ne sachant pas comment commencer.

« Harry, on m'a récemment avertit que vous n'assistiez plus aux cours de DCFM avec le professeur Lupin depuis vendredi dernier. Pourrais-je connaître la raison de ce désaveux de la matière que vous semblez préférer aux autres ? »

La question fit sourire, car ce n'était que bénin. En tout cas selon lui.

« Vous savez professeur, Rémus connaît la raison de cela et vous l'aurait donné si vous lui aviez posé simplement la question » répondit-il

« Professeur Lupin si cela ne vous dérange pas. » lui fit-elle remarquer ce qui eu pour effet d'ennuyer Harry.

« Pour être honnête professeur ne trouvez vous pas cela hypocrite de m'obliger à l'appeler de la sorte alors qu'il est comme un membre de ma famille. Devant un étranger ou un autre professeur que vous, je le comprends et je le ferais, mais vous connaissez mieux que quiconque ce rapport entre nous. Alors pourquoi cela vous dérange-t-il autant que cela ? Ce n'est pas un signe d'irrespect, comme je le fais avec notre si illustre détesté, enfin, vous imaginez très qui »

Les propos du garçon eurent un grand impact sur la sous-directrice de Poudlard. Autant elle suivait le règlement à la lettre, autant elle n'était pas aussi stoïque et immobile comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers face à une nouvelle donnée. Car en effet, les arguments de Harry se justifiaient. Rémus et lui étaient très proche, et même s'il devait persister un respect sur la forme surtout durant les cours, il en était tout autre hors des cours. Elle regarda alors son élève qui restait malgré les problèmes qu'il pouvait causé son préféré même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

«Je vous l'accorde Harry. Néanmoins, la nature de votre relation avec Rémus ne doit pas transparaître. Votre comportement actuel me prouve que vous savez cela mieux que moi. Je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-elle sachant très bien la réponse.

« Cela a toujours été très clair pour moi professeur » avoua-t-il en souriant. Ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Ce qui n'explique pas vos absences. »

« Tout d'abord professeur, Rémus est au courrant des motifs de mon absence, et d'ailleurs je ne l'aurai jamais fait sans son accord. Ensuite, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je dois témoigner pour l'audience de Fudge, et pour cela je dois bien me préparer pour ne laisser aucune chance à cet idiot de conserver son poste. Pour être certain de ne rien oublier, j'étudie certain livre que je me suis procuré à la bibliothèque, et pour être honnête j'espère bien être à la hauteur des objectifs que je me suis fixé » sa phrase terminée, il regarda son professeur qui l'observait approuvant ses dires de la tête.

« Quelles sont vos objectifs si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » demanda-t-elle imaginant bien l'un d'entre eux.

« Simple. Faire le ménage nécessaire pour me permettre de changer les mentalités. Il m'est à présent insupportable qu'une personne aussi gentille et compétente comme Rémus soit mis au banc de la communauté à cause juste de sa condition. Et il en est de même pour toutes les créatures humaines ou non. Leurs conditions sont inacceptables et pas étonnant qu'ils se méfient de nous et s'unissent contre nous même. A leur place je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps » rétorqua-t-il un souci évident prouvant qu'il était concerné par ce qu'il disait.

« C'est très noble de votre part Harry. J'espère que vous arriverez mais la tâche sera dure. Les sorciers sont assez peu enclins aux changements »

« Je sais, je les y aiderai si nécessaire » dit-il amusé de l'expression de McGonagall en face de lui.

« Très bien dans ce cas, vous êtes excusé de vos absences, mais si à l'avenir cela devait se reproduire, j'aimerais être prévenue avant afin que personne ne s'inquiète de la chose » exigea-t-elle, son caractère connu de tous les élèves revenant sur le devant.

« Bien sûr professeur je n'y manquerai pas. » la rassura-t-il se levant, l'entrevue avec son professeur étant terminée.

En quittant la salle de cours, il rapporta ses affaires dans son dortoir, où il continua son travail pour l'audience avant d'aller souper. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule journée pour se préparer avant d'aller affronter le ministre et le magenmagot. Il savait très bien que plusieurs choses importantes allaient se jouer et qu'il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il disait et ferait. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer de quoi il était réellement capable en risquant ainsi d'effrayer plus que de raison les sorciers présents. Fudge essaierait de le déstabiliser et il devait faire en sorte de rester de marbre face à lui. Difficile en y pensant, surtout au vu des dernières confrontations entre lui et le ministre. L'une des choses essentielles étaient de parvenir à faire craquer son adversaire. Il fallait que Harry arrive à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Pour cela, il ne devait pas hésiter à l'attaquer sur tous les fronts, utilisant tous les moyens à sa disposition. Car une chose était plus que certaine. Fudge commettrait une dernière erreur qui lui serait fatale.


	54. Un quoi ?… persona non grata

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca: C'est certain, Fudge va en baver comme il ne l'aurait jamais pensé le faire.

Chessandmat: Visiblement tu es vraiment curieux à propos des salles. Les deux salles sont bien sûr liés aux fondateurs, mais de façon différentes.

Gh()st: Je pense que tu vas l'aimer celui-ci

Steph46: J'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre en une seule fois pour ne pas le dénaturer.

Bastien: Harry ne dévoilera pas le fléau aux membres de l'AD. En tout cas pas avant un grand moment. Il en a à peine parler avec Rémus. Mais un jours ce sera le cas.

S-Jennifer-S: La patience est une vertu car la voila enfin la chute de Fudge.

Arathorn: Au vu de ce chapitre, je te fais confiance pour savoir si je suis gentil ou non.

Abel: Fudge sera bien ridiculiser et pas que par Harry. C'est vrai que la relation entre Harry, Rémus, Tonks, Katie et Neville se rapproche de la fic de dragon noir. D'un autre côté pour une avoir discuté avec lui, nous sonmmes partit de certaines même idées, mais nos histoires et nos visions des choses sont vraiment différentes. Je tiens à te faire remarquer, que j'ai commencer ma fic avant la sienne. Et que donc ce serait plutôt la sienne qui fait penser à la mienne. La sienne étant bien meilleurs que la mienne, cela ne me dérange pas.

Milie Black: Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai écrit le chapitre vraiment rapidement et comme un tout. Harry ne vas pas massacrer Fudge en tout cas pas comme tu l'entends. Pas d'inquiétude, il va morfler.

David: Tu auras donc droit à un long chapitre, dans son intégralité.

Obal: Passe de bonne fête et amuse toi bien. (petite modif juste pour toi).

Cloclochette: Pour ton plaisir, Tonks sera présente dans le chapitre. Peut de temps, mais cela risque d'être intense. Fudge sera bien malmener.

Ilys: Content que tu aimes ma fic, et que tu te poses des questions. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serai très triste. Fudge sera bien pourrit le pauvre (large sourire sadique). Pour moi, et dans ma fic c'est assez claire pour Harry et les autres dans sa tête, il n'y a rien pire que les traîtres. Beaucoup de chose découlent de cela. Donc je peux te dire que oui, Peter risque de passer un mauvais moment quand Harry va le retrouver.

Alpo: Merci pour tes reviews, cela fait très plaisir. Je sais qu'il faut vraiment le vouloir pour la lire, surtout quand on a autant de chapitre à rattraper. Je peux juste te dire, que si tu était déjà surpris de ce qu'il s'est déjà passé, attend de voir la suite, car tu n'as encore rien vu.

Tout d'abords, je souhaite un bon noël et une très bonne année à l'ensemble de mes lecteurs.

Merci à tous de me suivre et surtout aux nombreux nouveaux qui nous ont rejoint.

Merci également à Obal ma correctrice dont l'aide m'est précieux.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, j'ai laissé le chapitre dans son intégralité. Je ne pense pas qu'il était bon de le couper.

Pour information il fait 22 pages selon Word et qui correspond à quasiment deux chapitres normaux.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Si vous avez un peu de temps, donné moi votre avis et posez vos questions, je vous en remercie.

Le prochain chapitre sera pour dans deux semaines. On a le droit de se reposer un peu.

Je tiens également à remercier l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non, qui ont un jour suivit mes fics.

Pour information, et les plus anciens parmi vous le remarqueront peut-être, j'ai commencé à poster mes fics, il y a 2 ans pile. Si j'en suis là actuellement c'est aussi par votre soutient alors merci beaucoup.

Passer de donc de bonnes fêtes, et à la prochaine.

By By

Chapitre 54 : Un quoi ?… _persona non grata_

Le vendredi matin commença par beaucoup d'agitation dans la tour des Gryffondor. En effet, les 3 élèves devant se rendre au ministère de la magie afin de témoigner lors de l'audience de Fudge devaient se lever tôt afin d'être prêt à l'heure pour le départ.

Afin d'assurer la protection ainsi que la présence de toutes les personnes à l'audience, il avait été organisé sous l'idée de Amélia Bones, une escorte pour les participants.

Dans le cas des trois élèves de Poudlard et de Rémus Lupin qui devait les accompagner, Amélia avait décidé de leur envoyer une personne qu'ils connaissaient. De ce fait, Tonks représentait la meilleure personne pour effectuer cette tâche. Elle était à son service et possédait les connaissances et l'expérience pour les protéger.

Elle arriva donc aux grilles de l'école bien avant le lever du soleil. Elle était contente de se retrouver à Poudlard, lieu de tranquillité par excellence. En entrant sur le domaine de l'école, elle oubliait les problèmes qui la tourmentaient depuis des jours et un fameux sort qu'elle avait lancé sur Mcnair. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Amélia depuis cet incident et elle parvenait à présent à accepter la situation. Elle ne se pardonnait toujours pas bien sûr mais commençait à la surmonter.

Elle traversa le parc rapidement et fut accueillit à l'entrée du château par Rémus qui ne semblait pas très en forme mais qui souriait alors qu'elle le saluait.

« Bonjour Rémus content de te voir » annonça-t-elle, un petit sourire sur le visage

« Bonjour à toi Tonks. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton bienveillant comme toujours.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-elle

Voyant que le temps commençait à passer, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des lions afin de retrouver les trois jeunes élèves qui devaient déjà normalement les attendre. Ils passèrent facilement devant la grosse dame, Rémus connaissant le mot de passe. Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, seule et uniquement Hermione les attendait déjà, assise un livre sur les genoux à lire près du feu.

En les voyant arriver, elle se leva et les salua.

« Contente de te revoir Tonks cela faisait longtemps » débuta-t-elle, une conversation commençant tranquillement entre les deux femmes.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et ce fut un Ron à demi-éveillé qui apparu par l'escalier leur faisant un signe de la main tout en baillant.

« Harry va arriver, il ne s'est pas réveillé » se moqua-t-il oubliant que lui aussi était resté dormir trop longtemps.

« Il va falloir lui dire de se dépêcher. Le portoloin que l'on m'a confié devrait s'activer dans peu de temps » leur confia Tonks en sortant une plume de l'une de ses poches.

« Prends la plume Rémus. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait et lui dire de se presser s'il ne veut pas arriver en retard à l'audience » dit-elle en confiant la précieuse plume au professeur, qui cachait son sourire en imaginant la légendaire Tonks aller chercher Harry dans sa chambre.

Chose faite, elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier et monta les marches rapidement rentrant dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année. Elle y entra en tentant de faire le moins de bruit car elle ne voulait pas non plus réveiller les dormeurs qu'on entendait ronfler.

Elle s'approcha doucement des lits et remarqua, que deux étaient vides, Harry n'étant pas visiblement dans la pièce. Dans la pénombre, elle remarqua une chose bouger sur son lit, semblant zigzaguer.

« Lily est bien là pourtant » se dit-elle, pensant tout de suite au serpent.

Elle ressortit donc de la pièce se demandant où bien pouvait se trouver son ami. En redescendant l'escalier, elle passa devant une porte fermée et comprit qu'il s'y trouvait forcément. Sans se demander où elle se trouvait exactement, elle ouvrit la porte sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, la discussion avait reprit entre les deux élèves et le professeur, qui furent rejoint dès le départ de Tonks par le professeur McGonagall.

« Bonjour à vous tous » dit-elle un ton enjoué dans la voix.

« Bonjour professeur » répondirent ses deux préfets en chœur.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes préparés comme M. Potter en prévision de votre témoignage et …» elle s'arrêta en remarquant que Harry manquait à l'appel.

« Où est Harry ? »

« Il est en retard »

« Cela faisait longtemps » rajouta Ron ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son professeur de métamorphose qui lui fit rentrer les épaules.

« Tonks est allé voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps »

« Enfin Rémus, ce n'est pas que je n'ai confiance en elle, mais elle n'est pas habilité à être dans cette salle, et encore moins dans un dortoir de garçon qui plus est ! » s'insurgea-t-elle comme outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Je vais aller voir ce qui les ralentis » décida-t-elle avant de monter prestement les escaliers et de finalement les trouver mais pas dans le dortoir.

Quand Tonks ouvrit la porte, elle se rendit compte bien trop tard qu'elle venait d'entrer dans une pièce différente des autres, car il s'agissait en fait de la salle de bain des garçons des Gryffondor.

Réalisant où elle se trouvait, l'un des nombreux des lieux de Poudlard dont elle n'avait jamais eu accès durant sa propre scolarité, et où elle n'avait pas sa place, elle ne parvint cependant pas à quitter la pièce des yeux, avant de revenir à la réalité et de vouloir en sortir. Elle allait d'ailleurs le faire, quand l'une des portes se trouvant sur le mur droit, servant de salle de douche. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut la vapeur qui emplit la salle, alors que porte s'ouvrait. Ensuite, ce fut une personne apparaissant au travers de la vapeur qui s'avérait être la personne qu'elle recherchait tant.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, Harry se rendant compte qu'une personne se trouvait en face de lui qu'il reconnu malgré l'absence de lunettes sur ses yeux grâce à la drôle de couleur qu'il identifia au niveau des cheveux.

« Dora que fais tu ici ? » drôle de question connaissant la situation.

Elle déglutit, observant le corps de Harry, cherchant à garder les yeux sur le visage du garçon, ce qui était loin d'être facile. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation, et cela se voyait sur son visage tout comme sur celui de Harry qui lui non plus ne savait que faire.

Alors, qu'elle allait répondre, le pire arriva.

« Tonks !!! Sortez d'ici immédiatement et toi Harry va te couvrir pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Cria McGonagall, réveillant sûrement par la même occasion certains élèves qui dormaient encore.

Tonks sortit en courant sans demander son reste le visage en feu, passant en coup de vent devant Minerva qui montrait une expression d'outrage sur le visage. Harry quant à lui attrapa sa serviette et se couvrit, une légère rougeur lui couvrant également les joues.

Dans la salle commune, trois personnes entendirent distinctement les paroles de Minerva et imaginaient déjà la scène qui venait de se jouer plus haut. Ils en eurent une confirmation quand ils virent débouler une Tonks toujours rouge suivit de très près par Minerva qui la poursuivait dans les escaliers ayant laissé Harry juste après le départ de l'auror.

« Comment avez pu faire cela Tonks ? Vous êtes pourtant une personne responsable !!» cria-t-elle au risque de réveiller le reste des élèves.

Alors que Tonks ne savait plus quoi dire, les yeux tournés vers le sol pour ne pas voir son ancien professeur la réprimander, incapable de réagir. Ce fut Rémus qui lui vint en aide comprenant l'embrouille entre les deux femmes.

« Calmez-vous Minerva. La situation est loin d'être aussi catastrophique. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Donc on ne va pas s'arrêter à cause d'une situation aussi embarrassante pour elle que pour vous d'accord ? » Dit Rémus un sourire de circonstance sur le visage qui n'échappa pas aux deux femmes.

« C'est un jour très important pour Harry aujourd'hui, alors n'en faite pas une affaire d'état » rajouta-t-il ensuite sur un ton plus direct.

Minerva tout d'abord surprise par cet ordre, en tout cas il en avait la forme resta silencieuse, pensive. A bien y réfléchir, Rémus avait parfaitement raison. Il ne fallait pas perturber Harry en ce jour alors qu'il devait être stressé par l'audience qui allait suivre. En tout cas ce fut le raisonnement qui germa dans la tête du professeur de métamorphose. Néanmoins, ce qui la frappa également fut la non-réaction voir la passivité de Rémus face à Tonks puis face à Harry quand celui-ci arriva fin près plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Tu es très élégant Harry » le complimenta Rémus alors que le garçon arrivait vers lui.

« Merci beaucoup. Le meilleur moyen de faire bonne impression est de bien se comporter et d'être propre sur soi » argumenta-t-il alors que ses yeux balayaient l'assemblée en face de lui, s'attardant sur Minerva puis sur Tonks, la dévisageant presque.

Il était en effet assez élégant dans une tenue de circonstance selon lui pour le lieu où ils allaient tous se rendre. Il portait contrairement à ses deux camarades de maison, une robe de sorcier tirant sur le bleu nuit de bonne qualité tout en restant très sobre. Il n'aimait pas trop se type d'habit comme la majorité des jeunes de son âge, mais il se forçait à le porter afin de paraître comme tout le monde et respectueux des sorciers de l'assemblée qui allait rencontrer.

«Trêve de bavardage, quand partons-nous ? » trancha-t-il alors que les conversations avaient repris sur le fonctionnement de la future audience. Malgré tout son savoir, Hermione ignorait où elle devait se rendre et ce qui l'attendait. Elle posait donc encore et toujours des questions.

« Notre portoloin sera activé d'ici quelques minutes » lui répondit Tonks qui au fil des minutes parvenait à le regarder sans rougir et sans détourner le regard.

« Dans ce cas attendons » un sourire charmeur et amusé sur le visage faisant à nouveau fuir l'auror.

Ron et Hermione qui se posaient des questions sourcillèrent et regardèrent ensuite Rémus qui leur sourit simplement. Il avait compris ce qu'il s'était produit, et ne comptait pas leur en parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry ressentit une nouvelle fois l'activation du portoloin qui allait le mener dans une véritable arène.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le ministère était rentré dans un état d'ébullition survolté. En effet, après une réunion à l'issue incertaine, il avait été noté plusieurs jours plus tôt, que le ministre de la magie passerait bien en audience en vu de sa radiation de son poste.

Fait extrêmement rare, car par le passé, une telle décision à l'encontre du plus haut dignitaire de la communauté magique n'avait jamais été entreprise jusqu'au bout. Le peu de fois où une telle chose s'était produite, le ministre avait préféré partir de lui-même sans demander son reste évitant l'humiliation publique et politique. Beaucoup n'imaginait pas que Fudge ferait cela, encore sous le choc ou persuadé qu'il était sous l'effet d'une cabale de Dumbledore et de Potter, comme Fudge s'en défendait.

Lorsque que le jour de l'audience arriva enfin, l'atmosphère était réellement des plus lourde pour tout le monde. Parmi les personnes les moins sereines, on trouvait en premier lieu, 3 élèves de Poudlard. Ils avaient un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire et appréhendaient de façons différentes bien entendu les prochaines heures qui allaient suivre. Une tension non atteinte lors des examens des années précédentes se lisait sur leurs visages, alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les 3 assis sur un ban lugubre dans l'une des salles annexes à la salle d'audience. Même Harry commençait à perdre de son assurance habituelle à rester à attendre de cette façon. Ils furent rejoints rapidement par Rémus qui tout comme eux témoignerait durant cette audience. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait un peu ce qui allait se passer, il était plus serein.

Arthur Weasley attendait à leur côté. Amélia Bones lui avait en effet demandé d'être présent sachant qu'il connaissait bien les adolescents. Etant mineurs, ils devaient être au moins accompagné d'une personne responsable. Il fut tout à fait d'accord d'assumer cette tâche pour son fils tout comme pour Hermione dont les parents en tant que moldus ne comprendraient pas la signification réelle de l'audience, et aussi pour Harry. En tout cas Arthur le comprit comme cela, alors que pour Mme Bones, il n'était pas présent pour le survivant, comme il le comprendrait rapidement.

Ron avait d'ailleurs été assez surpris, qu'à son entrée dans l'atrium après avoir utilisé la cabine, il soit tombé sur son père qui visiblement les attendait. Il avait alors expliquer qu'il les accompagnerait et qu'il assisterait aux débats avec eux. Sa seule présence rassura grandement Ron tout comme Hermione qui se sentait comme plus protégé. Il était clair que Harry serait soutenu par Rémus et par Tonks, et ils redoutaient être livrés à eux-même, même s'ils doutaient que cela se produise réellement.

Peu avant le début de l'audience, un sorcier relativement jeune, pressa Harry de rentrer dans la salle d'audience, à la surprise de tous sauf de Rémus. Il se leva donc après avoir prit une forte inspiration comme pour se donner confiance et suivit le sorcier par la porte. Arthur dont l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage les suivit et rentra dans la salle.

L'ensemble du Magenmagot était réuni dans la salle attendant que les débats ne commencent. La salle en elle-même était bien différente que celle que Harry avait visité lors de son audition l'année d'avant.

Malgré le lieu, la salle était bien plus accueillante que celle du sous-sol. Pas de chaîne aux chaises, rien de ce style. Elle aurait pu paraître tout autre avec un autre style de décoration. Mais cela, Harry en avait que faire, même s'il sentait naître en lui une frustration en pensant à sa propre audience.

« Pour moi, on utilise la salle dédiée aux grands procès de mangemorts pour la simple utilisation d'un sortilège pour ma propre défense. Pour lui, on est logé dans une salle bien éclairée, spacieuse et limite bonne pour une autre activité que pour un procès » déclara-t-il férocement à Mr Weasley qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« C'est malheureusement la loi. Elle est mal faite pour certains » lui dit Arthur l'air dépité, le souvenir de l'audience de Harry lui revenant aussi à l'esprit.

« Pas la loi, je dirais juste l'influence néfaste sur un grand nombre du personnel au ministère. » compléta-t-il avant de reprendre par la suite. « Sans oublier l'aide des corrupteurs et corrompus qui feront tout afin garder le peu de choses et de pouvoirs qu'ils possèdent. Fudge sera le premier à subir les foudres de la loi. Et je peux vous assurer que je vais tout faire afin que cela continue après sa chute. »

« Vraiment ? » fit alors Arthur ne comprenant pas l'essentiel de la conversation, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole pour demander le silence étant à la tête du Magenmagot, le silence se fit tout de suite dans la salle, où la présence des journalistes ne passait guère inaperçue. Il était impossible de ne pas les voir, un bloc de parchemin dans une main et une plume prête à partir dans l'autre. Comme des coureurs, ils semblaient près à bondir dès l'ouverture des débats et à immortaliser les moindres paroles des intervenants.

Fudge avait tenté de mettre son veto sur leur présence, mais compte tenu de la nature des accusations, une parfaite transparence permettrait de rassurer le peuple sur les agissements passés du ministre et des accusations qu'on lui portait. Il s'était indigné prétextant que les journalistes n'avaient rien à faire dans la salle, mais les membres du magenmagot étaient restés intraitables à cette demande. Ce que le ministre ignorait est que cette idée provenait bien entendu de Harry qui voulait plus que tout, la transparence. Il voulait que tout le monde observe la déconfiture prochaine de Fudge, et rien qu'à cette idée, il en jubilait d'avance. Tout était bien sûr possible, mais le fait d'être présent en ce jour prouvait pourtant bien que les jeux étaient déjà quasiment faits. L'audience actuelle signifiait bien que le magenmagot envisageait bel et bien la culpabilité du ministre, mais une condamnation était pour l'instant loin d'être joué. Il restait donc à Harry de faire en sorte que cette culpabilité soit établie le plus rapidement que possible et sans contestation possible.

« En tant que chef du département de la justice au sein de cette assemblée, je déclare ouverte l'audition à l'encontre du ministre de la magie, Mr Cornelius Fudge » déclara d'une manière solennelle Amélia Bones.

« Albus Dumbledore et moi-même représentons l'ensemble du magenmagot rassemblé ici présent. Que les partis en présence déclinent leur identité et fonction » ordonna-t-elle alors.

Face à la cour, Fudge se leva serein et se présenta de façon grandiloquente.

« Cornelius Oswald Fudge ministre de la magie » dit Fudge avant de se rasseoir et de lancer un regard confiant à l'égard de plusieurs personnes en face de lui et en particulier Amélia qui resta de marbre. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle n'était pas du tout de son côté. Néanmoins de par sa fonction et de son futur hypothétique elle devait rester la plus impartiale que possible.

«Je suis Edgar Smooth. Je représenterai Mr le ministre durant cette audience aussi absurde qu'inutile et …»

« Veuillez cesser tout de suite de parler, l'audience ne fait que commencer et ce n'est pas la peine de perdre votre salive en propos aussi futiles qu'absurdes si vous le permettez de reprendre vos mots » le coupa soudainement Harry en se levant et en quittant la compagnie de Arthur, à la surprise de tous et surtout de lui.

« Mr Potter nous ne savions pas si vous alliez intervenir » lui fit remarquer Amélia Bones, alors qu'à la surprise de tous, il prenait place tranquillement à l'autre bureau qui représentait l'accusation en face de l'assemblée.

« Qui lui permet d'être là et …» s'insurgea aussitôt Fudge

« Nous ne vous avons pas donné la parole Mr Fudge » le somma d'arrêter par ses paroles Mme Bones.

« Mr Potter est présent en tant que témoin ainsi qu'en tant que principal accusateur. Car ce que nous n'avons pas révélé encore ni à la cour ni à la presse …» son regard se portant vers plusieurs journalistes et en particulier vers Rita Skeeter. « … est que Mr Potter a fournit les éléments qui ont conduit à l'ouverture de cette audience. » continua t-elle.

Un silence de mort se fit alors dans la salle car personne ne connaissait en effet le responsable excepté certaines personnes, dont une certaine journaliste qui jubilait intérieurement en observant les réactions tout autour d'elle.

Pendant un court instant personne dans la salle ne réagit devant une telle annonce et pas même le bruit caractéristique d'une plume ne se fit entendre, avant que Smooth ne réagisse.

« Mr Potter n'est ni l'auteur des articles injurieux a l'encontre de mon client, ni majeur et ne peut donc pas être présent sans représentant » se plaignit tout de suite Edgar en se levant.

En observant les regards amusés et confiant en face de lui, il savait très bien tout comme Fudge que ses arguments avaient fait mouche. Il se rassit donc serein attendant que la réponse vienne, obligeant Harry à abdiquer. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

Harry se leva alors et fit face à Smooth « Comme vous allez rapidement le comprendre, je suis bel et bien l'auteur des articles incriminant Mr Fudge ici présent, tout comme l'instigateur de cette audience en ayant fournit auprès des services concernés les plaintes et arguments. Pour ce qui est de mon âge, je tiens juste à rappeler à l'assemblée ici présente… » et il se tourna alors vers le reste du Magenmagot « …que selon l'article XXIV, page 354, second paragraphe, alinéa 3 du second volume des codes et lois magiques, que …» il prit une inspiration marquant une pause sachant qu'il marquerait plus les esprits de cette façon. « …l'accusateur quelque soit sa nature et ses capacités possède la possibilité inaliénable de pouvoir par lui même assurer sa représentation s'il pense que personne d'autre que lui ne peut le faire de façon convenable et honnête. Et au vu de l'influence que peut avoir un ministre de la magie, il est pour moi, indéniable que je suis la seule et unique personne ayant les moyens de me représenter au mieux. »

Il dit cela d'une seule traite et sourit en voyant les expressions défaites de plusieurs sorciers dans l'insistance, Fudge et son représentant y compris.

Reprenant son air de glace et confiant, il asséna le dernier coup de ce début d'audience.

« Si vous avez oublié cet article, Rémus Lupin ici présent, a en sa possession les 5 volumes complets des codes et lois. Il les a apportés à ma demande. Si quelqu'un désire les consulter, bien sûr » rajouta-t-il alors que les supporters de Fudge avaient une mine déconfite, le doute commençant à s'insinuer dans leur esprit.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis Amélia Bones affirma que la demande du garçon était tout à fait valide, et qu'il pouvait donc assurer sa tâche personnellement. Autant dire que le survivant venait de marquer ses premiers points dans cette partie alors que les débats n'avaient pas encore commencés.

Réalisant qu'il ne s'était présenté, Harry rejoignit alors sa place, il énonça clairement et distinctement son nom bien décidé à impressionner par son sérieux l'assemblée.

« Harry Drisnef Roggre Dalfoy alias Harry James Potter pour vous tous. 6ème année à Poudlard maison Gryffondor, auteur des articles sous pseudonyme dans la gazette des sorciers. » Il se rassit tranquillement ne rajoutant rien d'autre sachant très bien qu'il venait dans laisser pantois beaucoup de personnes en face de lui comme prévu. Le drôle de nom qu'il venait de révéler laissant une impression étrange chez beaucoup de sorcier y compris de Dumbledore. Au fond de lui, Harry était bien sûr satisfait de ses paroles, mais redoutait également que le directeur entre autre, découvre la réelle signification de ce nom.

« Bien, maintenant que les différentes parties sont présentées, nous allons pouvoir commencer » décida Amélia Bones, surprise elle aussi par les paroles de Harry. « Avant de débuter, Mr le ministre souhaite-t-il ajouter quelque chose avant de commencer ? »

« Les propos outranciers sont des affabulations et nous le prouveront » annonça clairement le ministre restant serein.

Fudge ne faisant rien contre la procédure, l'audience commença avec les accusations portées contre lui.

« Vous êtes ici Mr Fudge pour répondre à divers accusations portés à votre encontre par Mr Potter ici présent allant de la corruption, sympathie envers vous-savez-qui, malversation, abus de pouvoir sur un mineur ainsi que sur l'institution Poudlard et en terminant par injure, calomnie envers encore une fois un mineur. Contestez-vous la véracité de ces accusations ? » Demanda-t-elle par pure formalité tout le monde sachant déjà la réponse.

« Nous contestons évidemment toutes ces accusations. Mon client est une personne honnête, impartiale et dévouée. » Répondit avec force Edgar et en se levant.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de crier autant Mr Smooth » lui fit remarquer un sorcier près de Amélia Bones « nous vous entendons très bien et moi le premier » Continua t-il le forçant ainsi à se rasseoir et à se taire.

La remarque fit sourire de nombreuses personnes et pas seulement chez les journalistes, y compris Harry alors que le défenseur de Fudge reprenait sa place.

Pour la première fois, Harry dévisagea la personne qui venait de parler et compris de qui il s'agissait. Smooth était l'avocat de Fudge et tout comme Percy lors de son audience l'année dernière, il était très fier et sur de lui. Et à l'évidence, il ne semblait avoir aucun doute sur l'avenir du ministre.

Amélia Bones reprit alors la parole : « Mr Potter exposera en premier ses arguments et griefs. Nous verrons ensuite ses témoins puis les témoins de la défense. » Expliqua-t-elle alors.

Puis d'un mouvement de baguette, vers un simple marteau, celui-ci s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête à la stupéfaction de plusieurs novices sur le déroulement des audiences et procès. Puis d'un geste de la main, elle fit signe au marteau de marteler, renforçant le bruit produit par celui-ci instaurant ainsi un sentiment de puissance et à la fois solennel dans la salle.

« Je déclare l'ouverture des débats de cette audience. La parole est à l'accusation, Mr Potter, vous pouvez commencer »

Harry se leva à nouveau, puis toujours confiant appela son premier témoin.

« Je demande à Rémus Lupin de venir » déclara-t-il, alors qu'un léger brouhaha emplissait déjà la salle de tous les côtés.

« Si cela dérange le magenmagot où les personnes ici présentent que M. Lupin soit un loup-garou, alors c'est votre problème et pas le mien, ni le sien » dit-il alors qu'il regardait Rémus entrer dans la salle et se diriger vers le siège des témoins.

Alors que le bruit des conversations diminuait aidé en cela par des paroles strictes de Amélia Bones pour contrôler la réaction du public, il sourit et remit une couche.

« Vous avez de la chance, tout comme 27 jours sur 28, il est tout à fait normal comme vous et moi » le ton ironique montrant sa désapprobation face à de tels comportements, qu'il jura de faire changer.

Après que Rémus se soit installé et présenté, Harry débuta et commença son argumentation.

« Mr Lupin, il y a de cela 3ans, vous étiez déjà professeur de DCFM à l'école Poudlard. Durant l'année, des faits de grandes importances ont été découvertes par vous et par plusieurs autres personnes. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Si vous voulez parler de la vérité au sujet d'un innocent accusé injustement d'un odieux crimes. » il prit une inspiration avant de donner le nom de son ami. « Sirius Black » ce nom causa le silence dans la salle, les plumes des journalistes stoppant tout comme eux qui trop choqués par ces paroles restaient la bouche ouverte.

« En quoi parler de ce sinistre individu concerne notre affaire? A moins que vous n'ayez que cela comme argument ?» se moqua ouvertement Edgar Smooth alors que Fudge jubilait derrière lui.

« Cessez d'être désobligeant car vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir l'être » le prévint Harry sans sourciller.

« Mr Lupin dites donc à tout le monde la vérité et surtout comment à réagit Mr le ministre quand il l'a apprit cette vérité. »

« Et bien…… »

Rémus raconta alors à l'assemblée son année lors de la troisième année de Harry à Poudlard. Il raconta également la vérité au sujet de la mort de James et Lily et sur Black et Pettigrew. Il axa surtout son discours sur la passivité de Fudge et de sa réaction quand on lui donna la vérité.

A ce moment, l'un des membres du magenmagot l'interrompit.

« Désolé de vous interrompre Mr Potter, mais je ne vois pas trop moi non plus où cela nous conduira. Ce n'est pas le procès de Sirius Black ici » plaida-t-il

« Exact » répondit Harry « mais cela est totalement lié à notre affaire ici présente, comme les prochains témoins pourront le confirmer. D'ailleurs, ayant terminé et à moins que la défense ou le magenmagot souhaitent poser des questions à Mr Lupin, je demande à Mr Ronald Weasley de venir »

Personne n'ayant de questions à poser, ils laissèrent tous Rémus reprendre sa place dans le public. Il fut remplacé par Ron qui à son expression n'était pas très rassuré, d'autant que Harry n'était pas des plus amicaux avec lui. En entrant, il avait compris tout de suite que c'était Harry qui allait l'interroger et cela ne le rassurait pas. Ce fut donc un Ron pas très rassuré qui s'assit et qui se présenta à tous.

« Mr Weasley pouvez confirmer les dires de Mr Lupin, à propos des faits qu'ils se sont produit en fin d'année avec Sirius Black ? » dit Harry sans préambule.

« Si tu… enfin voulez parler de son innocence, alors oui. J'étais présent et ai tout vu »

« Vous étiez présent lors de l'intrusion des mangemorts l'année dernière au département des mystères. Pouvez vous nous confirmer que la présence de Mr Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Lucius Malfoy était présent. Il dirigeait l'attaque même. »

« Pouvez-nous à présent nous dire si vous avez vu juste une fois Lucius Malfoy et Mr le ministre en relation disons nous ? » son regard pesant sur Ron lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait répondre quel que soit les conséquences.

« En... effet » hésita-t-il « j'ai assisté à une rencontre entre ces deux personnes » répondit-il son regard se portant vers Dumbledore qui savait très bien de quoi parlait le garçon.

« Continuez Mr Weasley » lui dit Harry doucement

« Lors de ma seconde année, il y a eu des attaques contre des élèves et un professeur a été envoyé à Azkaban. C'est à ce moment que j'ai été témoin de l'entrevue entre les deux sorciers » expliqua-t-il

« Il raconte n'importe quoi. Cet élève était à Poudlard où le ministre et Mr Malfoy ne l'étaient pas. » S'insurgea Edgar un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et où a eu lieu cette rencontre précisément? » l'interrogea Harry sans se démonter face aux paroles de son adversaire.

« Dans la cabane de Hagrid, le jour où Mr le ministre a exigé que Hagrid soit envoyé à Azkaban sans procès» répondit-il nerveusement. « Lucius Malfoy est arrivé et a alors exigé que le professeur Dumbledore soit remplacé de son poste immédiatement. En cela, il a reçut le soutient du ministre qui était d'accord avec lui et n'a même pas essayer de protester. »

A ce moment, des murmures emplirent la salle en répercussion des nouvelles informations, qui cessèrent lorsque Amélia Bones fit frapper son marteau pour réclamer le silence.

«Comment Mr Weasley a-t-il bien pu assister à cette scène ? Car si cette rencontre a bien eu lieu et mon client ne l'affirme pas, il vous aurait sûrement remarqué ! » Argumenta Edgar après un regard de concertation avec son client.

« Je souhaiterais le savoir également » l'encouragea Amélia voyant le garçon hésiter.

Ron soupira de dépit en pensant à sa future réponse, et retrouva son sourire quand Harry répondit à sa place.

« Je peux très bien répondre à cette question car j'étais moi-même présent ce jour-là. Si le magenmagot me le permet, bien entendu» proposa-t-il humblement.

Il reçut l'autorisation, et nota clairement que déjà certains des sorciers en face de lui étaient intrigués par lui.

« Connaissez-vous les capes d'invisibilités ? Un accessoire fort utile quand on vous cache beaucoup de chose et qu'on ne veut que du mal tout comme Lucius Malfoy par exemple. »

« Une cape d'invisibilité, mais bien sûr …» se moqua Smooth ouvertement « … et comment pouvez-vous le prouver Mr Potter ? »

« Je n'ai pas à le faire, mon prochain témoin le fera à ma place » dit-il d'un ton confiant. « Je demande à Mr Albus Dumbledore de venir nous éclairer de ses connaissances et de sa sagesse »

Cette annonce fut dévastatrice sur l'assemblée et même sur Fudge qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, tout comme Dumbledore.

Alors que Ron était remplacé par le professeur Dumbledore, et qu'il se présentait uniquement pour la forme, les murmures continuaient dans la salle.

« Professeur Dumbledore en premier lieu, pouvez vous confirmer ma présence tout comme celle de Mr Weasley dans la hutte de Hagrid ce funeste jour lors de ma seconde année ? »

« Je peux tout à fait le confirmer. Je l'ai su dès le début que vous et Mr Weasley étiez présent à notre arrivé. Je peux aussi confirmer la présence de Mr Malfoy et de la passivité de l'accusé à son égard. »

Cette confirmation fit des remous, qui commençait à atteindre de plus en plus les partisans du ministre.

« Pour en revenir à Sirius Black comment à réagit le ministre quand vous lui avez raconter la vérité ? »

« Il m'a affirmé que je me trompais et que la parole de 3 sorciers de troisième année ne valaient pas grand chose. » dit-il alors que Fudge le maudissait.

« En gros pour lui les jeunes sorciers sont des sots qui ne savent que mentir et qui n'ont aucune crédibilité ? » demanda-t-il plus fortement.

Avant que la réponse ne vienne, Edgar avait reprit la parole.

« Mr Dumbledore ne peut pas répondre à cette question »

« Peut-être, mais pour moi, qui d'autre que le directeur de Poudlard peut savoir si oui ou non ses élèves sont dignes de confiance et n'affabulent pas » demanda alors Harry à l'assemblée, et l'argument fit mouche à nouveau.

« Devant la non-réaction de la défense, personne …» Continua Harry un large sourire en direction de Fudge.

« Professeur Dumbledore, en ce qui concerne le retour de Voldemort… » les murmures qui jusque là avaient continués plus ou moins de façon bruyante stoppèrent immédiatement à l'annonce du nom tant redouté de tous y compris de la part du ministre, Harry n'y prêta pas attention mais si il était tout de même amusé de la situation et continua son argumentation « … comment a réagit le ministre quand vous lui avez révélé ? ».

« Et bien encore plus mal que l'année auparavant. » dit-il ne rentrant pas dans le détail.

« Comment a-t-il réagit exactement ? »

« Eh bien il a refusé obstinément de croire son retour, vous accusant en cela de plusieurs noms que la décence refuse de divulguer devant notre cour » répondit-il un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à personne.

Harry fut amusé par les paroles du directeur. « Il en rajoute en plus c'est parfait » pensa-t-il

Ce fut avec le témoignage du professeur Dumbledore que les choses commencèrent à s'accélérer.

« Professeur Dumbledore pouvez-vous expliquer en quoi l'attitude du ministre et de son adjointe Dolores Umbridge l'année dernière était particulièrement illégale ? »

La question surprit tout le monde qui ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

Dumbledore ne quitta pas son sourire et répondit clairement.

« Si vous vous voulez parler du fait que le ministère n'a aucun pouvoir de décision sur la politique interne de Poudlard, alors oui, dans son attitude et dans les faits le ministre et le ministère dans son ensemble a agit de façon tout à fait illégale. »

« Je m'insurge sur ses propos mensongers de Dumbledore. Les articles de lois ont été modifiés afin de permettre une plus large action de la part du ministère et …»

« Silence !» exigea Amélia Bones furieuse de l'intervention véhémente de la défense.

« Tout d'abord, veuillez appeler le témoin par son nom et avec respect je vous prie» ordonna-t-elle mécontente. « Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement ici. Ensuite, laissez le témoin s'exprimer »

Vert de rage, Edgar se rassit essaya de se contrôler. Il ne devait pas commettre ce genre d'erreur.

« Le comportement du ministre est donc répréhensive selon vous ? » demanda Harry qui avait totalement ignoré l'intervention de Edgar.

« Disons que ses actions sont à l'encontre du contrat moral entre nos deux institutions » répondit Albus calmement, alors que Fudge lui-même se levait, près à parler et à se défendre, mais ne fit rien, le regard de glace de Mme Bones lui fit changer d'avis.

Trop surpris par ce comportement, qu'il trouvait vraiment réaliste, il se rassit sous les chuchotements de Edgar qui essayait de le calmer.

« Maintenant que l'accusé a retrouvé la place qu'est la sienne, professeur Dumbledore, comment qualifierez vous le comportement de Dolores Umbridge durant les mois qu'elle a passé à Poudlard ? Comment étaient les élèves avec elle ? Et les professeurs ? » Continua-t-il à poser ses questions sans se soucier des autres

« Pour être franc, peu d'enseignants la considérait comme des leurs et je ne parle pas des élèves qui selon mes observations ne l'appréciaient guère »

Se levant une nouvelle fois comme à son habitude, Edgar interrompit Dumbledore. A croire qu'il n'était bon qu'à cela, ce qui agaçait énormément l'assemblée.

« Je ne vois à nouveau pas pourquoi parler d'une chose extérieure à notre affaire. A moins que l'accusation est tellement en manque de preuve qu'elle se raccroche à ce qu'elle peut ? » Se moqua-t-il rassuré dans ses propos par des ricanements au sein du magenmagot mais bien moins nombreux qu'au début de la matinée. Peu à peu, le doute s'immisçait dans l'esprit des partisans de Fudge.

« Si la défense arrêtait de nous interrompre tout le temps, je pourrai peut-être exposer clairement mes arguments. » rétorqua Harry sans se laisser démonter par les agissements d'Edgar.

« Dolores Umbridge ayant rejoint Poudlard sous les ordres de l'accusé, et restant toujours loyale envers lui comme elle me l'a si bien exposé, ses agissements sont donc liés à notre affaire » déclara-t-il

Puis se tournant vers le magenmagot, il proposa une solution.

« Je laisse libre choix au magenmagot et à notre présidente pour savoir si je peux continuer ? »

Un murmure secoua la salle, alors que les membres du magenmagot se regardaient ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Certains connaissaient Dolores et connaissaient également de quoi elle était capable.

La réponse fut assez longue à venir, mais vint au bout d'une à deux minutes.

« Etant donné la teneur des accusations, et le fait avéré que Mr Fudge a bel et bien porté et soutenu Dolores Umbridge dans ses agissements, je souhaite entendre les arguments et les témoignages que l'accusation compte apporter » décréta Amélia alors que les murmures disparaissaient. « Professeur Dumbledore, continuez je vous prie »

« Dolores Umbridge a utilisé toutes les possibilités que le ministre lui avait donné afin d'obtenir plus de pouvoir dans l'école. De simple professeur elle est devenue inspectrice afin de vérifier si les autres professeurs étaient compétents. »

« Etait-elle justement compétente pour ce travail ? »

« Nullement. Seul le directeur de Poudlard est compétent pour juger ses professeurs, et peu être aidé en cela par la commission d'éducation. Mais, même eux n'ont pas le pouvoir de renvoyer l'un des professeurs. » Expliqua-t-il

« Jugerez-vous que le ministre par l'intermédiaire de la défunte Mme Umbridge a essayé de prendre le pouvoir sur Poudlard, alors que l'école est toujours restée pour des raisons simples indépendante ? »

« Tout a fait »

« Par cela, l'accusé a mis en danger le futur de ce qui est le plus important pour nous, les jeunes sorciers. Et tout cela uniquement pour lui et avoir plus de pouvoir et d'influence » cria-t-il sans vraiment crier fortement, faisant à nouveau s'insurger Fudge et Edgar, tout comme certains partisans du ministre.

« Silence dans la salle ! Je demande le calme sinon, j'ordonne un huit clos !» prévint Amélia hors d'elle. « Pas un mot » ordonna-t-elle à Fudge qui allait protester.

L'agitation se calma aussitôt, et Fudge maugréa en se rasseyant.

« Que Mr Potter garde également son calme » exigea-t-elle, plus pour la forme. Il le comprit de cette façon en voyant bien que son regard sur lui était moins froid que pour Fudge.

Il fit simplement un signe de tête affirmant qu'il avait comprit.

« J'en ai presque terminé avec le témoin »dit-il

« Professeur Dumbledore existe-t-il un lien officiel entre Poudlard et le ministère ? »

« Bien sûr, les rapports sont établis par rapport à la chartre que les fondateurs ont mis en place au début de l'histoire de l'école. » puis fixant d'un air calme mais puissant Fudge, asséna un sacré coup à l'accusé. « Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que le ministre n'en ai pas tenu compte dans ses actions » termina-t-il alors que Harry satisfait de la réponse reprenait sa place et attendant ce que ses adversaires allaient faire.

Comme il s'y attendait, ils ne posèrent pas de questions au directeur. Fudge savait très bien que l'interrogatoire de Dumbledore ne pouvait que lui être défavorable. En cela Harry avait pleinement raison quand il avait décidé de faire témoigner le directeur.

« Il connaît trop de choses sur moi et est bien trop au courant des lois et de comment manipuler les autres rien qu'en parlant » chuchota-t-il à Edgar qui lui était prêt et jubilait de pouvoir interroger le professeur.

« La défense n'a pas de question à poser au témoin » dit-il donc, libérant donc Dumbledore de sa tâche.

Une fois que Albus Dumbledore revint à sa place, Harry était prêt au plus important pour cette affaire.

« Les débats sont pour l'instant concluant et suffisant pour la matinée. » déclara tranquillement Amélia « l'audience est suspendue pour le déjeuner et reprendra dans deux heures. » décréta-t-elle, son marteau frappant 3 fois les airs, assourdissant une nouvelle fois la salle. Sereinement, elle se leva suivit par l'ensemble du magenmagot et sous les yeux surpris de l'assemblée qui fut alors secouée de paroles de soutient à l'un ou l'autre des camps. Les journalistes restaient les plus virulents désirant avoir une déclaration à la suite de la matinée des débats. Bien entendu, Fudge et son défenseur répondirent avec cœur et véhémence à leurs questions, alors que Harry refusait toutes les demandes et observait la scène avec un dégoût apparent en compagnie de Rémus.

« Allons manger Harry. Tonks doit nous attendre à l'extérieur » décida Rémus entraînant avec lui Harry dans son sillage hors de la salle où ils rejoignirent ses deux amis, Tonks et Mr Weasley.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien Harry » le complimenta Arthur en lui posant sa main sur son épaule, réconfortant par ce geste Harry.

«Merci Mr Weasley. Mais pas de triomphalisme. Le reste de la journée risque d'être encore très longue » soupira-t-il alors que le groupe, Tonks en tête, se dirigeait vers l'un des ascenseurs pour rejoindre l'une des salles servant d'endroit pour manger pour les membres du ministère.

Une fois arrivé et installé près d'une large fenêtre ouverte vers un ciel bleu sans nuage bien ensoleillé, Rémus sortit de quoi manger de son sac. Arthur faisait de même avec la nourriture que sa femme lui avait préparée pour lui et les autres.

« N'hésitez pas à vous servir » précisa Arthur « Molly en a préparé pour un régiment donc n'hésitez pas » tout en prenant un des larges sandwichs garni confectionné par sa femme.

Ron hésita un peu entre les plats provenant des cuisines de Poudlard et ceux de sa mère. Hésitation qui fut chassée par le large sourire de son père. Ron soupira alors qu'il prenait l'une des préparations de sa mère. Faisant sourire ses amis par son air légèrement dépité.

Le repas fut entrecoupé de discussion tournant autour de l'audience mais que Harry n'évoqua pas. Il évita soigneusement toutes les questions qui jaillirent d'Hermione en particulier devinant très bien qu'elle était la prochaine à témoigner, et qui, n'ayant pas suivit le début de l'audience se posait beaucoup de questions. La plus importante étant que c'était son ami qui allait l'interroger.

« Tu ne peux même pas me préciser ce que tu vas me demander ? » essaya-t-elle avant de renoncer reconnaissant à l'expression de son ami qu'il ne dirait rien du tout.

« Réponds seulement de façon clair et précise sans trop y rajouter ou mettre en avant tes connaissances. » lui dit-il après réflexion « s'ils t'interrogent, soit fidèle à toi-même » lui conseilla-t-il la faisant sourciller. Elle ne saisissait pas totalement ce qu'il lui demandait.

Le reste du repas passa très rapidement, et bientôt, ils se trouvaient tous dans la salle d'audience, Hermione assise à la place des témoins prête à répondre aux questions que Harry allait lui poser.

« Mlle Granger. Que s'est il passé l'année dernière le soir du dernier examen des BUSE ? »

« Si vous vous voulez parler de la rencontre agressive entre Dolores Umbridge, vous et moi, je peux y répondre » dit-elle très calmement regardant distinctement les membres du magenmagot.

« Dolores Umbridge a beaucoup parlé ce jour là et vous avez donc entendu certaines informations concernant un certain incident » évoqua-t-il de manière énigmatique mais qui ne l'était pas pour son amie.

« En effet, elle était très contente car elle pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de faire expulser Harry Potter » expliqua-t-elle s'adressant cette fois à l'assemblée présente.

« Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ? »

« Si, elle jubilait, elle pensait être en supériorité et elle a alors expliqué différents plans qu'elle avait essayés afin de le faire renvoyer depuis plusieurs mois »

« Comment çà pour le faire renvoyer ? » demanda alors un sorcier près de Dumbledore qui appartenait au département de la justice.

« Elle désirait depuis longtemps faire renvoyer Harry et de le discréditer aux yeux de toute la communauté magique»

« Et comment Mme Umbridge voulait-elle me faire renvoyer et me nuire ? » Continua Harry.

« Elle lui a envoyé des détraqueurs et la suite que vous connaissez a suivit très rapidement » cet aveu faisant à nouveau grand bruit dans la salle, alors que Fudge devenait plus blanc que d'habitude.

« Elle a avoué avoir fait cela ? » demanda alors Amélia Bones pour le moins surprise de cette affirmation.

« Oui. Elle a avoué cela » réaffirma-t-elle avant de remettre une couche de plus qui fit alors sourire Harry. « Juste avant de le menacer du sort doloris ».

A cette annonce, les murmures laissèrent la place à des expressions d'outrages, et même au sein du magengamot.

« Ce sont de graves accusations que vous formulez là, Mlle Granger » lui fit remarquer Amélia

« Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que j'avance et de ce que je dit. D'ailleurs, elle a même donné du véritésarum à Harry. Cela prouve de quoi elle était capable »

Cette nouvelle annonce secoua toute la salle, et Amélia du redemander le silence afin de calmer l'assistance. Silence qui revint aussitôt mais qui avait laisser des traces.

« Je n'ai plus de questions » avertit Harry alors que Edgar Smooth se levait confiant. La jeune fille devant lui semblait sereine mais pas tant que cela, en tout cas selon lui.

« Mlle Granger comment êtes-vous certaine de l'utilisation de la potion de vérité par Dolores et de son envie réelle d'utiliser le doloris sur Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il

Hermione le regarda se concentrant sur sa réponse. Elle allait parler, quand le conseil de Harry lui revint en tête. Elle sourit prenant conscience de l'ampleur du conseil, et répondit, tout le monde attendant.

« Je ne peux pas en effet affirmer qu'elle voulait réellement utiliser l'un des sorts impardonnable sur Mr Potter, mais tout comme pour le véritésarum, même la menace de les utiliser l'un comme l'autre est répréhensible et est condamnable. D'autant plus si les menaces sont faites sur un sorcier mineure et dans le cadre de supériorité comme l'était le poste de Dolores durant les faits » répondit-elle de façon précise qui laissa béa Edgar.

« J'ai lu, qu'une personne a été condamnée à plusieurs mois de prison à Azkaban juste pour avoir menacer de lancer le doloris sur un sorcier mineure. » rajouta-t-elle exposant ses connaissances

« Oui mais vous ne pouvez pas prouver qu'elle en avait l'intention »

« Ce n'est pas la peine car comme je viens juste de le dire même une menace est condamnable » répéta-t-elle une once de colère dans la voix sans se laisser faire. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on ne l'écoute pas.

« Oui mais… »

« Mme Bones veuillez faire cesser la répétition de questions auxquelles le témoin a déjà répondu » s'écria Harry défendant Hermione qui restait de marbre devant les questions de Edgar.

« Le témoin a déjà répondu, alors posez d'autres questions Mr Smooth » trancha Amélia au grand désarroi de Fudge et d'Edgar.

« Pourquoi Dolores Umbridge aurait-elle fait cela ? Enfin, tenter de renvoyer Mr Potter ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« Je ne sais pas, mais comme elle travaillait pour le ministre c'est peut-être lié à lui. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Tous les élèves ont remarqués qu'il y avait un lien entre le ministère et elle, car au moindre problème comme par exemple l'article dans le chicaneur elle se référait aux directives du ministère tout comme elle le faisait lors de ses cours qui suivait eux aussi les directives du ministre de la magie et… »

« C'est bon, Mlle Granger, je n'ai plus de questions à vous poser » la coupa-t-il faisant cesser tout de suite Hermione. Il venait de comprendre que la jeune fille était une épine dans le pied que Potter la lui avait laissé dans son pied.

Enfin libérée, elle se leva et rejoint Ron qui l'attendait impatiemment en compagnie de son père et de Tonks qui assistait à la suite des débats.

Ne comprenant toujours pas où les différents témoignages allaient aboutir, Fudge redoutait ce que le garçon préparait même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Au sein du magenmagot, beaucoup de personnes se posaient les mêmes questions. Les plus aguerris commençaient à cerner le procédé que Harry utilisait et attendaient également la suite. Quand Harry révéla le nom du dernier témoin, la salle fut secouée par un choc, y compris pour le témoin en question.

« Je demande à l'accusé, Mr Fudge de bien vouloir répondre à mes questions » son regard fixe sur le ministre figé ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.

« Mr Fudge, veuillez prendre place » ordonna Amélia Bones satisfaite. Elle allait enfin voir ce dont Harry était capable.

Le ministre se présenta à nouveau, toujours digne et confiant. Mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.

« Quels sont vos rapports avec le mangemort certifié Lucius Malfoy ? »

« C'est une connaissance de longue date »

« Plus qu'une connaissance car vos rapports existent depuis bien des années comme nous l'ont déjà confirmé Messieurs Dumbledore et Weasley. Hors, à l'époque vous ne pouvez pas nier ne pas connaître son passé criminel » s'emporta légèrement Harry

« Mr Malfoy n'a jamais été condamné donc, … »

« Les événements des derniers mois ne sont pas en conformité avec cela. Non » le coupa-t-il « De plus, j'ai souvenir d'une conversation entre vous Mr Malfoy à la suite de mon audience totalement absurde. Je me souviens vous avoir entendu lui dire de le suivre dans votre bureau, tout comme j'ai entendu le son des gallions dans les poches de Mr Malfoy. Vous recevez souvent de simple connaissance dans votre bureau, ou seulement quand ils ont les poches bien remplis ? »

« Je m'insurge contre ses attaques répétées et …» s'écria Edgar.

« Silence Edgar. En tant qu'accusateur je possède le droit et le devoir d'interroger l'accusé de façon plus agressive si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Si vous avez oublier cela, je vous renvois au procès des mangemorts à la suite d'à l'état de rien de Voldemort et de l'agressivité et la véhémence de Barty Croupton premier du nom. » Il s'arrêta lançant un regard à tous les sorciers, puis fixant les membres du magenmagot les plus importants, Dumbledore et Amélia en tête. « Je suis très loin de ses prestations non ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Alors que Amélia était surprise se demandant comment il connaissait les méthodes de Croupton, Dumbledore souriait bien conscient des choses.

« Tout a fait correct Mr Potter. Néanmoins, le ministre n'est pas accusé d'être un mangemort. Donc veuillez ménager vos ardeurs à l'avenir» conseilla-t-elle, prenant pour la première fois la partie de la défense.

Harry lui fit un simple signe de tête pour stipuler son accord et sa compréhension puis se retourna vers Fudge, qui semblait plus confiant avec l'intervention d'Amélia. Pour peu de temps en tout cas.

« Mr Fudge à l'heure actuel, toutes les directives que vous aviez fait voter pour vous immiscer dans la politique de Poudlard ont été retirées. Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose après avoir mis tant d'ardeur pour les faire passer ? » Demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

« Très simple car après réflexion, nous avons remarqué avec mes collaborateurs que ces directives n'étaient pas très en phase avec la réalité. »

«Disons plutôt que vos actions pour donner une meilleur éducation aux élèves ont débouché sur des résultats en DCFM, de façon général et pour toutes les années, les plus pitoyables depuis au moins 200 ans. N'est ce pas ? » Insistant bien sur des mots précis comme pitoyable qui secoua l'assistance.

« Je n'ai pas les chiffres en tête » se défendit-il mal à l'aise.

« C'est bizarre, car normalement, vous êtes tenu informé des résultats. Surtout si l'avenir des élèves est si important pour vous. Je trouve cela étrange, et une explication des plus absurdes » se plaignit alors Harry.

« Pour moi cela à plus à voir avec la chartre en question que nous a mentionné le professeur Dumbledore et qui prouve par son existence vos abus de pouvoirs au sein de Poudlard par l'intermédiaire de Dolores Umbridge ainsi que l'abus de pouvoir et malversation que vous avez organisé afin d'y parvenir. » exposa alors Harry le fond de sa pensée.

« Je l'ai dit et le répète, cette chartre n'existe pas. » répéta alors le ministre fortement pour se faire entendre, sa colère augmentant.

« Vous traitez donc ouvertement le professeur Dumbledore de menteur ?» répliqua alors Harry gardant un ton plus pausé.

« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai le plus grand respect pour cet homme et... » Son regard allant vers Dumbledore et qui ne reçu aucun soutient de celui-ci.

« Du respect ! De qui vous moquez vous ? Pendant plus d'un an vous l'avez traîné dans la boue et maintenant qu'il a votre avenir entre ses mains, il redevient le plus grand sorcier du siècle ? C'est assez troublant comme comportement. Et surtout n'explique pas votre comportement à son égard. Car selon moi et selon la loi, l'utilisation comme vous l'avez fait de la gazette des sorciers comme organe de propagande est également un abus de pouvoir. Bizarre d'ailleurs que ses dirigeants n'ont rien fait. A moins que vous ayez une sorte d'accord financier avec eux? » Évoqua-t-il alors, sachant très bien ce que Rita lui avait confié plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait déjà penser que c'était le cas, et les rumeurs que Rita lui avait donné allaient dans se sens.

« Bien sûr que non, et je m'insurge contre cette cabale contre moi que vous et Dumbledore avez organisé ! » cria-t-il alors, Edgar se tenant la tête ne sachant pas quoi faire pour calmer son client.

« Je souhaite que le greffier note particulièrement le comportement outrageux de l'accusé actuellement envers la cour et l'assistance ainsi que du président du Magenmagot. Qu'il soit aussi noté que je demande à la cour l'utilisation de chaînes si nécessaire la prochaine fois que l'accusé laisse sa mauvaise humeur et son mauvais caractère envahir la salle. » Déclara Harry les yeux vers le magenmagot, où les réactions faces à la demande reflétaient bien les amitiés du moment.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire à condition que l'accusé garde son sang froid » trancha tout de suite Amélia Bones son regard allant de Harry à Fudge, qui souffla à cette annonce.

Il n'imaginait pas l'injure pour lui si la demande de Harry avait été accordée.

« Très bien, mais dans ce cas, j'espère pour la sérénité des débats que l'accusé restera calme. Je pense que cela sera le cas, car il a avoué après tout l'existence de la chartre et donc dans ce cas que toute sa politique envers Poudlard est illégale » dit-il tranquillement alors que visiblement personne ne comprenait d'où il sortait une telle conclusion.

« Je n'ai rien avoué du tout ! » clama alors le ministre.

« En affirmant que le professeur Dumbledore ne ment pas quand il parle de la chartre comme vous l'avez répondu, vous dites implicitement que la chartre existe donc que vous en connaissez l'existence car sinon vous ne pourriez pas affirmer que le professeur Dumbledore dit la vérité. » un large sourire sur son visage reflétait bien son humeur du moment. Il savait qu'il venait de prendre au piège le ministre sur les mots, et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la suite.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela !»

« Vous revenez à nouveau sur vos dires comme vous l'avez fait il y a plusieurs mois en affirmant que Voldemort était bien de retour alors que vous l'aviez su de la bouche même du professeur Dumbledore un an auparavant comme maintenant tout le monde le sait très bien. Tout le monde sait très bien que vous avez menti et manipulé les organes de presses à VOTRE avantage et aux détriments de la sécurité de nos concitoyens et à commencer par les élèves de Poudlard où l'un de vos agents… Et ne m'interrompez pas !» cria-t-il alors qu'il voyait bien Fudge prêt à se lever afin de protester.

« Vous avez pensé pouvoir vous jouer de la cour, vous êtes venu pensant que mes charges seront vites abandonnés. Vous avez mis une sorte de costume d'Edgar pour faire sûrement style avec votre défenseur, mais cela je n'en ai que faire et le magenmagot également. Toutes les accusations sont fondées. Les témoins et vous-même par vos agissements avez scellé votre sort. » Termina-t-il ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule seconde ceux de Fudge.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autres preuves que des paroles d'adolescent boutonneux et dérangé ainsi que celle d'un vieux sénile » dit alors Fudge, surprenant tout le monde y comprit ses partisans. «La chartre, c'est faux et je suis dans mon droit en tant que ministre de la magie …»

« Le seul droit que vous avez comme ministre de la magie est d'être au service de la communauté. Ce n'est pas la communauté qui doit se placer à votre service. » Lui expliqua alors Harry toujours calme, mais d'un ton qu'on utilisait avec un enfant, qui énerva encore plus Fudge.

« J'ai toujours été certain que vous étiez un monstre comme votre famille moldu vous nommait. Je sais maintenant que mes actions étaient justes. Vous êtes une abomination de la nature, une anomalie. Vous ne devriez même pas exister. Dommage que Dolores ne soit pas arrivé à ses fins avec vous et… »

« Vous étiez donc au courant ces manigances à mon encontre et l'avez même aidé ?»

« Bien sûr que non ! » se défendit-il à nouveau

« Un nouveau mensonge ? » Continua Harry toujours aussi calme.

« Je vous répète que je ne mens pas ! » cria-t-il encore

« Pourtant vous l'avez fait pendant plus d'un an, je l'ai prouvé il y a quelques minutes »

« Oui, NON, je veux dire Non !» s'embrouilla-t-il la panique le secouant.

« Je n'ai plus de questions les paroles de l'accusé prouvent d'elles-mêmes le bien fondé de cette audience » avertit-il alors à l'assemblée, tout en tournant le dos à Fudge, et retournant vers sa place.

Alors que Amélia Bones allait ordonner à Fudge de retourner s'asseoir, celui-ci vert de rage, fit ce que Harry attendait depuis le début.

« Tu ne devrais pas vivre Potter ! Je sais très bien ce que tu es et représente. Tu es une menace que je dois contrer pour le bien de tous » cria t-il avec un ton haineux et méprisant à la fois.

« Pour le bien de tous ou pour votre propre bien ? » releva Harry toujours sans s'énerver.

« Monstre, tu es comme l'au-ttre » arriva à dire le ministre comme n'arrivant pas à le dire tout à fait.

« L'autre quoi ? » le questionna Harry soulagé car la fin approchait.

« Le Flé….. » commença à dire Fudge avant d'être secoué par une sorte de mal invisible qui le faisait visiblement souffrir, et l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de l'assemblée, il essayait de parler mais aucun son ne sortaient de sa bouche. La souffrance commença à diminuer peu à peu dès qu'il cessa d'essayer de parler. Reprenant une respiration saine, il se releva s'étant abaissé sous la souffrance, et réessaya de parler, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire souffrir, et visiblement encore plus fort.

Voyant cela se reproduire, Edgar l'avait rejoint pour le soulager, suivit par un des médicomages du magenmagot qui sous le regard appuyé de Amélia était allé voir de quoi il en retournait.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle voulant rassurer tout le monde soucieux de l'état de santé du ministre.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien, mais je ne trouve pas la cause de cette douleur » avoua-t-il dépité car la douleur semblait réelle.

A cette annonce, la rumeur de la simulation comme dernière arme de défense germa dans l'esprit des journalistes, qui imaginait déjà les articles à sensations.

Mais avant même, qu'ils commencent à spéculer sur la véracité ou non de la douleur, un des membres du magenmagot, se leva prenant la parole directement et coupa court à toutes discussions.

« Je demande et l'article XXXIV me donne ce pouvoir, que la fin de l'audience se fasse à huis clos pour la sérénité des débats et au vu des informations qui viennent d'être communiquées »

La demande surpris Amélia et l'ensemble du magenmagot. Des voix s'élevaient déjà de part et d'autres contre cela et d'ailleurs Amélia Bones ne savait plus quoi penser, quand elle réalisa, et ce fut d'ailleurs Dumbledore qui lui fit remarquer, que le demandeur n'était autre que le chef du département des mystères. Autant dire alors, qu'il devait y avoir une très bonne raison à cette demande.

Devant ces nouveaux faits, et à la surprise général, elle accepta la requête, et tout le monde autre que le magenmagot, la défense et Harry, fut expulsé sans grand ménagement de salle d'audience, et cela avec une rapidité incroyable.

Plusieurs coups de marteaux plus tard, la salle presque vide, allait pourtant être le témoin d'un dénouement incroyable pour cette audience.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, pouvez-vous nous expliquer la raison de tant de mystère » fit Amélia à l'encontre du sorcier qui après avoir quitté sa place se trouvait en face de ses collègues.

« Tout d'abords je souhaite que le professeur Dumbledore jette sur la pièce le plus puissant sort d'isolement et de protection qu'il puisse faire. Seule chose qui me permettra de parler normalement » exigea-t-il alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux malicieux de Dumbledore qui se levait et sortait sa baguette.

« Et pourquoi lui ? » du dégoût dans sa voix, Fudge venait de prononcer ses premiers mots depuis l'incident.

« Simple, il est le plus puissant. Ici » répondit-il faisant sourire Harry et se rasseoir Fudge.

Libre d'agir, Dumbledore fit un simple mouvement de baguette, et prononça un sort que Harry ne discernait pas. Aussitôt, une lumière jaune quitta la baguette, se dispersant autour des sorciers, se concentrant pour former une sorte de dôme autour d'eux jaunâtre.

« Je pense qu'une sphère de silence absolu fera l'affaire » dit-il et se rassit content de lui. Les sorciers à ses côtés ne semblant pas connaître pour la plupart le sort.

« Maintenant que nous sommes isolés, je vais expliquer la situation qui contraindra ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec l'accusation. Il faut dire que Mr Potter est arrivé à ses fins car pour moi, l'accusé est coupable. Il est responsable de beaucoup de choses. » Il stoppa en entendant des plaintes, avant de leur répondre par un puissant « Silence et laissez moi parler, à moins que vous vouliez qu'une fois Fudge remplacé, vos cas soient examinés à la loupe »

La menace sembla aboutir car les sons disparurent aussitôt.

« Pour en revenir à mon intervention, le ministre a causé lui-même sa douleur, en essayant de parler »

« Comment peut-il se faire souffrir en voulant parler ? C'est stupide » se moqua un sorcier que Harry avait déjà remarqué lors de son audience.

« Aussi stupide que vous Lewis c'est certain, Fudge l'est. Car il sait très bien ce qu'encoure une langue de plomb qui tente justement de divulguer des informations répertoriés. Et pourtant il l'a fait ! »

« Comment cela il a fait ? Il n'est pourtant pas une langue de plomb ? » L'interrogea Amélia se posant elle aussi à présent des questions.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Néanmoins, en tant que ministre de la magie, il a accès à certaines informations sensibles, qui ne peuvent et ne doivent pas être communiqué à un tiers. Pourtant il a voulu le faire et par deux fois en plus. Pour cela, il est sous un charme des plus puissants. Ce charme est en réalité celui d'origine que nous utilisons pour nos langues de plomb mais en bien plus efficace. Rien ne peut le vaincre, pas même les plus puissants légetimens. On dit même qu'un ministre est mort en tentant de divulguer des informations. La douleur était telle qu'il n'a pas survécu. »

Les nouvelles données firent frémir l'auditoire, qui regardait d'un nouvel œil Fudge qui essayait de se faire tout petit à présent.

« Même si pour vous, l'accusé est innocent de ce que l'on l'accuse, il est totalement coupable d'avoir trahi son serment car le sort n'empêche pas de vouloir divulguer des informations. Il rentre en action dès qu'il va le faire. Donc, sans le _persona non grata_ l'accusé aurait trahi sa fonction et la communauté magique dans son ensemble. Je vous rappelle pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié que la peine encourue pour une langue de plomb qui divulgue des informations est Azkaban. Et que celle-ci reste néanmoins proportionnelle à la faute. Dans le cadre du ministre de la magie, la peine reste à voir. »

Le magenmagot était abasourdi par cette révélation, et tous les regards allaient vers Fudge qui essayait de disparaître sachant très bien que sa fin était proche. Il savait très bien qu'il venait de faire sa plus grande erreur et tout cela à cause de ce maudit Potter. Il regarda en direction du garçon et remarqua qu'il le fixait le sourire narquois sachant déjà qu'il avait gagné.

La fin de l'audience se termina très rapidement. La culpabilité de Fudge pour les accusations devenait presque secondaire face au problème qu'il avait maintenant. Il savait très bien que son poste il l'avait perdu quand il avait voulu insulter Harry et parler d'une chose qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il ignorait alors que Harry lui-même était cette chose. Il attendait alors que le magenmagot lui dise ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, en espérant qu'il ne finisse pas à Azkaban.

« Je suis écœuré qu'il ne soit pas en direction de Azkaban » jura Harry mécontent, même si au fond de lui il ressentait une satisfaction, son regard allant vers les membres du magenmagot qui selon lui avait refusé cette possibilité.

« Mr Potter malgré vos griefs contre le ministre, et ce que les derniers événements ont prouvés, c'est qu'il était impossible de le laisser dans un endroit aussi peu sécurisé que le pouvait être la prison d'Azkaban. Même s'il est de par sa fonction sous l'entrave d'un puissant sort, rien ne nous dit qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait parvenir à lui extirper des informations, même si pour moi c'est impossible, sa vie pouvant être en danger. » Lui répondit le chef du département des mystères, qui connaissait beaucoup de choses.

Le vieux sorcier semblait penser que Harry lui aussi en savait beaucoup également. Il avait bien observé le comportement et les arguments du jeune homme durant l'audience, et il était conscient que même sans preuves directes que des déclarations, il serait parvenu à faire chuter de son poste Fudge.

« Vous savez, si cela peut vous consoler, la vie future de notre ancien ministre va être assez dure pour lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien que lorsque le département des mystères fait disparaître quelqu'un, il disparaît pour de bon » ricana-t-il surprenant Harry par ce comportement amusé.

« Vous devez avoir raison. » lui dit-il alors que le sorcier s'en allait discuter avec d'autres membres de l'assemblée.

« C'est un grand jour pour notre communauté Harry, et c'est à toi que l'on le doit » lui dit alors Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

« Je sais professeur, et vous y êtes également pour quelque chose comme les autres témoins »

« Merci de m'y inclure, même si tout cela c'est à toi qu'on le doit uniquement» le complimenta-t-il souriant pour la première en compagnie du garçon.

« Que va-t-il exactement lui arriver maintenant ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il voyait Fudge dépité, le regard absent quitter la salle, escorté par des membres du département des mystères et disparaître au moment où ils allaient rentrer en contact avec les nombreux sorciers qui attendaient impatiemment que les portes de la salle se rouvrent afin de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment Harry. Et toi ? » Dit-il innocemment

« C'est une chose que j'ignore moi aussi » soupira-t-il

« A propos d'ignorance, j'ai… »

« Je sais très bien professeur. Tout comme je sais très bien moi aussi une chose très importante à vos yeux que je pense extrêmement peu de gens connaissent » termina-t-il sa phrase dans un souffle. « Bientôt nous parlerons »

Harry ne devina pas alors la satisfaction qui amplis le directeur à ces mots, même s'il redoutait à présent de savoir à quoi son élève faisait allusion. De toutes les façons, ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser, qu'une horde de journalistes arrivés à leur hauteur posaient déjà des questions.

Alors qu'Harry restait muet, perdu dans ses pensés, une sorte de franche euphorie lui envahissait l'esprit.

« _Persona non grata_ l'une de mes plus belles créations » se vanta Adam avant de ricaner suivit en cela par les autres qui pour une fois étaient bien d'accord avec lui.


	55. Mortelle StValentin

Réponses aux reviews :

Celine.s : Pas d'inquiétude, tu n'étais pas visé. C'était plus une l'expression qu'une critique. Par contre s'il y a des événements que tu n'aimes pas tu peu m'en faire la remarque, je ne le prendrai pas mal. Content que ce chapitre te plaise. Merci pour la review de noel.

Alpo : Je crois que c'est clair, tu ADORE ce chapitre. Tu n'es pas le seul, c'est aussi mon cas.

Onarluca : Très bon procès et comme tu le dis, Fudge en prend plein. quoi demander de plus?

Obal : Que dire autre de ce que je t'ai déjà dit. En tout cas merci pour cette review venu de loin. A si j'oubliais thanks you very much. (4 mots)

Bastien : Et oui Fudge allait mentionner le fléau. la raison sera donné plus tard.

Steph46 : En une seule fois je pense que j'y étais obligé. Le chapitre était trop important pour le couper en deux.

Greg83 : Quoiqu'il arrive dans ma fic, Tonks sera présente. Elle sera moins sur le devant par moment mais elle sera là.

Gh()st : C'est clair qu'il était attendu et que je ne devais pas le couper en deux. Content que tu l'as aimé.

Ilys : Il a vraiment été descendu à merveille. Il fallait s'y attendre non! Pour le pseudo de Harry, il y a des ressemblances avec des noms existants mais est ce pour de vrai ou de faux. Les réponses viendront par la suite et tu risques tout comme tous les lecteurs d'être surpris.

Aikopotter : content que ton chapitre te plaise autant. c'est vrai que enfin on n'et débarrasser de Fudge. J'y ai mis le temps mais c'est fait. pour Ron par contre, je crains que cela n'arrive pas. il est important pour Harry même s'il ne le montre plus ou pas.

Cloclochette : J'étais certain que tu aimerais la présence de Tonks dans le chapitre. Fudge en prend plain et disparait enfin. Pour Adam et le fléau la vérité éclatera, mais patience.

Abel : C'est clair l'audience était bien aboutit tout comme l'entré de Tonks au début. Content que tu sois satisfait par le chapitre et au destin de Fudge. Merci pour les compliments.

Milie Black : Je me suis servit des événements des livres afin de montrer comment se comportait et agissait Fudge. J'ai construit le chapitre comem un puzzle et ce n'est qu'à la fin que tout deviens clair. Si Adam a créé ce sort, c'est pour une bonne raison. Pour se protéger et en même temps que tout ne soit pas oublier.

Ryan : Merci la suite arrive enfin.

David : Merci pour les compliments que tu me donnes. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Sache que tu n'es pas le seul Québecois à me lire. Il y en avait déjà parmis mes premiers lecteurs. C'est clair que niveau mystère il y en a beaucoup dans la fic et ce n'est pas finit loin de là. C'est un peu le moteur. Si je donne des informations, il faut bien que je donne à réfléchir aux lecteurs. Le sort d'adam est le lien ici entre le fléau et le département des mystère. Comme tu l'as bien comprit, les réponses expliqueront tout quand l'heure sera venu. Quand à savoir si ma fic devrait être traduite dans toutes les langues je reste septiques mais bon on verra.

SamaraXX : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, le premier de l'année te plaira.

Chessandmat : Unn chapitre bien long pour noel, j'ai été gentil.

Mystikal : J'aime le travail bien fait. Le procès devait donc être cohérent dans ses arguments.

Arathorn : Je ne doute pas que tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience. Content que tu l'as apprécié.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs et reviewers pour leurs soutients et messages.

Merci également à Obal ma correctrice qui continue à me suivre dans cette délire. Pour information, c'est elle qui est à l'origine de la scène de la douche dans le chapitre précédent. Alors merci également à elle.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et qui vous êtes prêts pour la nouvelle année.

J'espère également que vous aimerez les prochains chapitres à venir, qui je le sais ne seront pas forcément au niveau du précédent.

Si vous avez des questions, idées ou tout autre, vous savez quoi faire. C'est rapide et me fait toujours très plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à la prochaine.

By By

Chapitre 55 : Mortelle St-Valentin.

L'heure du repas était déjà passée, quand les trois étudiants revinrent à l'école escortés par Rémus et Tonks qui en personne responsable avait prit sur elle de les y reconduire en toute sécurité.

« Nous y revoilà, et en sécurité en plus » leur fit Tonks alors qu'ils passaient les portes du château, tombant sur Rusard qui les regarda d'un air mauvais, avant de grogner et de partir Miss Teigne sur ses talons dans les étages et surveiller les méfaits selon lui des élèves.

« Il est vraiment bizarre ! » s'exclama Ron en regardant le concierge les quitter.

« Ron, il ne supporte tout simplement pas la présence de Maugrey ici » lui répondit la préfète sur un ton excédé. « C'est facile à deviner depuis le temps » compléta-t-elle faisant grogner son ami alors qu'elle-même soupirait de dépit.

« C'est sûr qu'avec Alastore, il a de la compétition » approuva Tonks en souriant, ce qui apaisa Hermione elle n'était pas la seule à s'en rendre compte.

« Vous devriez rentrer dans votre salle commune tout de suite » dit tout d'un coup

Minerva McGonagall en apparaissant tout d'un coup derrière le groupe.

« Je vous ferai parvenir des repas des cuisines par les elfes de maison » rajouta-t-elle, son ton devenant plus doux. « Je suis fière de vous et de ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui » les complimenta, d'une manière nouvelle pour eux. Ron resta bouche bée trop surpris alors que Hermione ne savait plus pour la première fois que faire et comment réagir devant sûrement son professeur préféré et respecté. Harry quant à lui plus en retrait, souriait. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait et de ses amis.

« Allez dépêchez-vous, ne restez pas planter ici à ne rien faire » rouspéta-t-elle alors son caractère connu de tous reprenant le dessus.

Sur cet ordre, ils saluèrent Rémus et Tonks et rejoignirent leur salle commune. Alors qu'ils allaient disparaître de leur vue, Harry se retourna vers Tonks et il lui envoya un regard qu'elle connaissait, mais pas sur le visage du garçon. Il eut un sourire victorieux en la voyant rougir alors avant de reprendre sa route.

Le trajet fut silencieux et pesant. Harry n'aimant pas cette atmosphère, préféra crever l'abcès avant que la situation se détériore à nouveau. Il avait décidé de se rapprocher de ses amis et cela ne prenait pas la bonne direction.

« Quoiqu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas vous en parler. La fin de l'audience m'a donné raison, même si la chute de Fudge n'est pas aussi claire que je l'aurai souhaité. » Avoua-t-il, une insatisfaction dans la voix.

« Tu ne peux pas nous en dire plus, même si nous avons étés au centre des débats ? » s'interrogea Hermione

« Je sais que tu le voudrais, mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas être divulgués. Si j'étais le seul à en décider, je dirai presque tout. Donc même pour moi, il est sûr que toutes les informations ne sont pas bonnes à divulguer. Car elles posent beaucoup de questions qui ne peuvent recevoir de réponses. »

Il s'arrêta, obligeant à ses amis d'en faire autant.

« Le département des mystères a eu le dernier mot pour le bien de la communauté. Je suis d'accord avec eux même si j'aurai préféré une autre fin. Vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que les motifs réels vous dépassent. Alors ne m'obligez pas à faire preuve de plus de dureté avec vous. » Conclue-t-il en leur lançant un regard d'avertissement et de reprendre sa marche.

Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot de plus de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, la Gazette des Sorciers s'échangeait de mains en mains dans la Grande Salle. Dans celui-ci, Rita Skeeter semblait avoir retrouvé une place de choix. La disparition de Fudge au propre comme au figuré dans le paysage du ministère terminant de la rétablir dans son poste.

Son article reprenait les grands lignes de l'audience, arguments mis en valeurs et réactions à peines exagérées, collant le plus près à la réalité pour changer de son attitude d'entant.

_« Hier, l'audience du ministre de la magie Fudge, a connu une fin surprenante. Alors que Harry Potter, 'le survivant' interrogeait le ministre dans le but de prouver sa culpabilité aux yeux du magenmagot rassemblé pour lui, des événements les plus étranges ont mis fin aux questions du garçon. _

_En effet, l'audience a été interrompue brusquement pour l'ensemble de sorciers présents, y compris pour votre servante dévouée. L'ensemble des sorciers dont les journalistes ont été éjectés de la salle alors que l'audience se terminait à 8 clos. Il est à noté également, que même les témoins n'ont pas assistés à la fin de cette audience. _

_Après de longues minutes dans l'attente, les théories les plus incroyables germant dans nos têtes, les portes se sont finalement réouvertes, mais à notre surprise et stupeur, pas de trace de Fudge._

_Alors que M. Potter quittait tranquillement la salle, le défenseur Mr Smooth restait assis à sa table l'air absent ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nous avons essayé d'obtenir des réponses de la part du défenseur, mais il a non seulement refusé, mais également avoué qu'il n'était pas habilité à faire le moindre commentaire. Cela nous indique donc qu'un arrangement a sûrement été trouvé, même si aucune sanction à l'encontre du ministre n'a été déclarée._

_Albus Dumbledore a alors expliqué au nom du magenmagot, que l'ancien ministre de la magie, ce sont ses termes, a décidé de renoncer à plaider. Ne voulant pas discréditer sa fonction, il a préféré quitter son poste pour le bien de celui-ci. Il a été annoncé également que Amélia Susan Bones, actuel chef de la justice, assurera la fonction de ministre de la magie par intérim, le temps de trouver la personne adéquate pour ce poste. Cette proposition a été approuvée par l'ensemble du magenmagot, et la nouvelle ministre a semblé surprise et émue par cette décision._

_« Je tâcherai de faire honneur à ma nouvelle fonction le temps qu'elle restera à ma charge. Restant dans la continuité du ministre Fudge, je mettrai en avant la protection de notre communauté dans les heures troubles que nous vivons actuellement » voilà donc les premiers mots de la nouvelle ministre._

_Les déclarations de Amélia Bones et de Albus Dumbledore ont été les seules qu'ils nous ont été possible d'entendre. En effet, le reste du magenmagot, n'ayant pas dit le moindre mot, et à même refusé de répondre à nos questions. Ajouter a cela la journée d'audience riche en révélation et en arguments réels incriminant le ministre, je reste comme l'ensemble des journalistes honnêtes troublée voire frustrée de ne pas avoir eut accès à l'ensemble des donnés._

_De plus, de nombreuses autres questions restent en suspend, comme la culpabilité du ministre ainsi que la question que tout le monde se pose, où est-il à présent._

_Dumbledore nous a expliqué qu'il avait souhaité prendre du recul par rapport aux affaires et à la politique. Une équipe a été envoyée à la maison du ministre, et oh surprise, celle-ci a été entièrement vidée. Il ne reste en effet aucune trace du ministre et de ses affaires dans sa maison. _

_Quelque soit son lieu de résidence actuel, il semble clair à présent, que le ministre devait avoir des choses à se reprocher, sinon, il ne serait pas parti de cette façon…….. »_

« Je me demande bien où il peut se trouver maintenant ? » se demanda Neville qui reposait l'article sur la table, se posant des questions tout comme l'ensemble de la communauté magique. « Vous ne savez rien de plus ? » fit-il s'adressant à Hermione et Ron qui mangeaient à ses côtés.

« Nous aussi nous avons quittés la salle avant la fin » lui répondit Hermione

« Oui mais Harry est resté mais nous a rien dit » continua Ron.

« Et je ne crois pas qu'il nous en parlera » ajouta Hermione.

« Pour ne pas changer » bougonna Ron qui ne supportait toujours pas les cachotteries de son ami.

« Ne soit pas idiot Ron. Celui qui a fait sortir tout le monde était du département des mystères. Autant dire, qu'il ne pourra pas nous en parler, tout comme toutes les personnes qui étaient encore présentes. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, car il ne peut vraiment rien nous dire. » Tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer, chose que pour une fois elle parvint à faire.

« En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé » souhaita ardemment Neville alors qu'il terminait de déjeuner. « Dommage que Harry ne puisse rien dire » son regard allant vers son ami tout comme les deux autres Gryffondor, qui remarquèrent l'air absent de leur ami comme c'était le cas fréquemment.

« Je me demande bien à quoi il pense en tout cas » se dit Hermione, sachant très bien que Harry avait beaucoup plus de choses en tête qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'imaginer.

Le week-end se passa très bien, les réunions du samedi après-midi devenant de plus en plus intéressantes au fil des semaines. Malgré un début laborieux, depuis l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves, tout allait pour le mieux. Harry avait décidé à la place de faire des groupes selon les niveaux, de coupler des anciens de l'AD à des nouveaux. De ce fait, les anciens enseignaient de la même façon qu'avait fait Harry. Cela leur donnait une nouvelle vision sur l'enseignement. Une fois passé de l'autre côté, ils comprenaient la difficulté et donc leur agissements durant les cours et face à Harry se modifiait. Ils devenaient plus attentifs et travaillaient plus sans rechigner comme ils avaient coutume de le faire.

De ce fait, l'étude durant les réunions augmentaient. Alors que les membres les plus récents pratiquaient en premier lieu des sortilèges de défense, les autres étudiaient plus des sorts d'attaques. La réunion se passa sans problème, excepté de légères blessures pour l'un des nouveaux qui n'était pas parvenu à arrêter une attaque.

Heureusement pour le groupe, tout avait été arrangé par une dernière année qui l'avait guérit d'un simple sort, le privant à sa grande joie d'une visite chez Mme Pomfresh. Ce léger incident n'était pas le premier, et restait une possibilité de ce genre de pratique. Tout le monde l'acceptait. Néanmoins, afin de limiter les risques, Harry préférait ne pas voir pour l'instant du moins des sorts plus puissants que ceux restant accessibles pour des élèves de Poudlard.

Le week-end passé, la semaine débuta normalement, même si à son grand malheur, tout Poudlard semblait au courant du déroulement de l'audience. Et donc, les regards en coin des élèves envers Harry avait reprit avec plus de fréquence. Il préféra donc ne pas réagir afin de ne pas les attirer encore plus.

Les cours se passèrent plus sereinement, si bien que le 14 février, date importante pour un grand nombre de personne arriva sans même que Harry ne s'en soit rendu compte.

En se levant ce matin-là, il sourit en voyant une enveloppe suspendue au pied du lit de Dean et de Seamus. La petite fumée qui les entourait n'était peut-être pas bon signe, mais Harry préféra ne pas y penser alors qu'il quittait sa chambre. Quand il y revint, il trouva Ron et Neville sur leur lit riant bruyamment. Se demandant la raison, il regarda alors en direction de Dean et Seamus, qui tenaient tous les deux une lettre, le contenu de la fameuse enveloppe. Ne comprenant pas, il regarda les deux rieurs, qui se calmaient.

« Ils ont été attaqués par des cartes embrasseuses » lui expliqua Neville riant à nouveau à l'air ahuri de ses deux amis.

« Embrasseuses ? »

« Oui, la carte dit son message dès le réveil, et quand le message prend fin, elle se jette sauvagement au visage de la personne et l'embrasse. » continua Ron toujours hilare

« Arrêtez de vous moquer ! » leur cria Dean.

« Laisse tomber Dean, ils sont jaloux car ils n'ont rien reçu » se moqua Seamus se mettant à rire rejoint par Dean.

Le rire cessa, quand il reçut un oreiller de la part de Ron, qui lui renvoya aussitôt. Ceci fut le départ d'une lutte acharnée au sein du dortoir, qui prit fin 5 minutes plus tard, par forfait des combattants, riant à même le sol. Harry riait lui aussi, et ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il agissait de cette façon et surtout avec ses amis de chambrée.

Après avoir fait un sacré coup de ménage pour remettre tout en ordre, exigence de Harry qui ne voulait pas faire travailler plus que mesure les elfes de maison. Cela fait, ils allèrent dans la grande salle, où ils retrouvèrent pour certains une douce compagnie.

Ron grogna en voyant sa sœur avec Dean, qui se tenait trop proche de lui à son goût.

« Elle est grande Ron. Elle est capable de prendre ses propres décisions. » Essaya de le raisonner Hermione, mais qui ne reçu qu'un regard outré du rouquin. Préférant renoncer tout de suite, elle secoua la tête en soupirant et se concentra sur le livre qu'elle avait en mains.

Harry avait suivit tout cela du coin de l'œil distraitement, ne sachant toujours pas comment dénouer la situation entre ses deux amis.

La journée fut assez spéciale comme chaque année. Il n'était pas rare de voir apparaître des enveloppes comme celles que Harry avait trouvées dans son dortoir à n'importe qu'elle moment et même en plein milieu des cours. Evidemment selon le cours en question, la réaction des enseignants était différente.

La plus spectaculaire fut reçu par un élève de Poufsouffle durant le cours de Célia. Elle expliquait la théorie sur les invocations depuis le cours de la semaine d'avant. Elle en était à expliquer les différentes sortes d'invocations quand une enveloppe apparue soudain et la suite se passa de commentaire.

Après la lecture de la lettre, celle-ci laissa apparaître une sorte de fleur qui libéra un parfum très agréable qui embauma la pièce. L'élève quant à lui devait supporter les ricanements de ses camarades. La situation aurait pu se terminer comme cela, mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Comble d'ironie, le parfum qui sentait si bon pour les autres, apparu comme allergisant pour le malheureux Poufsouffle qui commença à éternuer sans discontinuer, augmentant les rires autour de lui.

Harry tout comme les autres élèves, ne s'empêcha pas de rire du pauvre élève qui éternuait de plus en plus. Devant la détresse du jeune homme, Célia fut la première à réagir, et fit disparaître d'un geste la fleur si malodorante pour le garçon.

La fleur disparue en un éclair laissant le Poufsouffle soufflant lourdement, mais visiblement mieux.

« Mlle Chang veuillez accompagner votre camarade jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin que Mme Pomfresh puisse vérifier qu'il ne garde aucune séquelle de cette malheureuse expérience. » demanda Célia à la Serdaigle qui semblait perplexe.

Elle fit un signe de tête, et aidant son camarade à prendre toutes ses affaires, quitta la salle et rejoindre l'infirmerie.

« Maintenant que nous avons assisté à l'un des impondérables effets de la saint-valentin, nous allons pouvoir continuer la suite de notre cours. » décida-t-elle ironisant sur les méfaits de cette fête, mais son sourire trahissait son amusement.

La suite du cours fut bien plus serein que le début, et à la fin de la séance, Célia leur montra plusieurs exemple d'invocations plus ou moins intéressants pour les sorciers, surtout pour les connaisseurs de la vie des moldus.

L'apparition de lapins, de pigeons et de colombes avait une note de déjà vu. Néanmoins, leur disparition au bout d'un temps donné dépendant du moyen d'invocation et de la puissance du sorcier était tout aussi impressionnante.

« Le sort que Malfoy avait utilisé pour faire apparaître le serpent durant notre duel, était donc un sort d'invocation » se dit tout haut Harry alors qu'il quittait la salle du professeur Hart.

« Exactement, mais c'est le moyen le plus simple pour en faire apparaître un » répondit Katie le faisant se retourner vers Katie qui avait un air mutin sur le visage.

« Alors Mr Potter, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de vos nouvelles. Vous fais-je peur ? » Le taquina-t-elle d'un air pincé qui le fit sourire.

« Décidément, cette fille me surprend de plus en plus » pensa-t-il

« Alors grand nigaud, ne reste pas planté de cette façon sans savoir même comment réagir face à elle. » lui cria dessus James. « Réagit bon sang, elle ne va pas te mordre ni te glacer comme un détraqueur » continua-t-il, parvenant enfin à le faire réagir.

« Désolé, mais avec l'audience, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour moi, et… pour toi non plus. » s'excusa-t-il doucement désirant rester discret, pas facile en plein milieu du couloir.

« Demain il y a une sortie »

« Si tu ne fais rien, et que si cela ne te dérange pas d'être vu avec moi, alors on pourrait… »

« Reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, pourquoi pas » le coupa-t-elle d'une façon directe qu'il ne connaissait pas chez elle

« On fait comme cela » conclue-t-elle en lui faisant le plus jolie des sourires, et en le laissant là, emboîtant un escalier n'allant pas vers la tour de Gryffondor contrairement à lui, qui resta comme un idiot sans bouger se demandant encore comment il n'avait pas agit, immobile en plein milieu d'un couloir, alors que ses camarades le dépassaient certains en le saluant et d'autres en l'ignorant.

« Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ? » se demanda-t-il en reprenant son chemin vers la tour, où après avoir posé ses affaires, s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils libres de la salle commune légèrement dans la pénombre en méditant sur les actions de la jeune fille qu'il allait rencontrer le lendemain pour un premier rendez-vous car il ne pouvait pas donner un autre nom à leur rencontre.

Le 15 février succéda donc rapidement au 14, et était appréhendé par beaucoup d'élèves et en même temps avec une réelle excitation. La réelle saint-valentin avait lieu ce jour, et la sortie à Prés-au-lard en était le moteur. Nombreux élèves en effet visiteraient le village, la plupart accompagné, mais dans une ambiance différente que lors des autres sorties.

Harry en faisait partit, et espérait sérieusement que cette journée ne verrait pas se jouer un drame similaire à l'année d'avant et le rendez-vous complètement manqué avec Cho Chang.

« Heureusement, Katie est bien moins compliqué que Cho » pensa-t-il en se préparant soigneusement dans la salle de bain des garçons. En tout cas il espérait cela, car même s'il avait changé en l'espace de un an, il restait des domaines où il était encore jeune d'expérience.

Il soupira en y pensant, essayant de se rappeler les conseils qu'Hermione lui avait donnés plus ou moins tardivement quand il voyait Cho.

Cho justement, il l'a chassa de son esprit, comme un mauvais souvenir, même si au fond de lui, c'était plus une relation manquée qu'une relation échoué.

Une fois prêt, il s'observa dans le miroir, qui reflétait parfaitement sa crinière indompté lui servant de coupe de cheveux, en se moquant presque de lui.

« Décidément, tu n'arriveras à rien avec tes cheveux » s'exclama le reflet.

« Vraiment tu le crois ? » l'interrogea Harry en ayant assez d'entendre la même chose à longueur d'année.

Puis en plissant légèrement les yeux, se concentrant sur une autre image mentale de ses cheveux, il utilisa l'un de ses dons. Peu à peu, ses cheveux poussèrent, devenant avec de la longueur plus domptables. Une fois la bonne longueur obtenue, il se coiffa aisément même s'il persistait encore des traces de son ancienne coiffure.

« Alors et maintenant, on fait moins le malin » taquina-t-il son reflet qui fit une moue mais ne répondit pas. A sa place, ce fut une autre personne qui le fit.

« Comment tu as fait cela Harry ? » fit la voix de Ron le faisant se retourner vers son ami qui le fixait d'un air incrédule.

Harry hésita un instant ne sachant pas comment réagir ainsi devant la réaction de son ami qui savait perplexe et curieux.

« Tu peux me le dire, nous sommes amis non ? » fit alors Ron d'une voix à la fois craintive et douteuse. « Je veux dire, on a eu des différents et j'en ai été parfois la cause, mais…. »

« Disons que j'ai un don ressemblant à celui de Tonks comme tu dois l'avoir compris » répondit-il d'une traite sentant qu'il pouvait faire confiance en Ron. Adam n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il accepta néanmoins.

« Tu es méta… » Commença à crier Ron avant de se faire stopper par Harry qui lui barra la bouche de la main.

« Chut Ron. Cela doit rester secret » lui fit-il comprendre plus durement tout en le relâchant.

« Quand Hermione sera çà. » s'arrêtant pour réfléchir avant de reprendre. « On peut lui dire ou… elle le sait déjà »

« Elle sait déjà. Enfin, elle sait que je peux changer mes yeux de couleurs. Donc je suppose qu'elle doit bien connaître le sujet à présent »

« Elle et ses bouquins »se moqua Ron avant de rencontrer les yeux soudainement plus froid de Harry « Et les tiens aussi également » rajouta-t-il ce qui fit sourire Harry

« Ils peuvent être les tiens également si tu le veux Ron. Tu es le seul à décider » sur ce, il quitta la salle de bain, laissant seul son ami avec ses idées.

Il termina ensuite de se préparer tout en pensant à sa discussion avec Ron, jugeant qu'il avait eu raison. Il se sourit à lui-même en y repensant alors qu'il mettait une grande cape noire sur ses épaules. Il salua Neville qui terminait de se préparer et sortit du dortoir croisant Ron qui lui fit un signe de tête.

« Peut-être à tout à l'heure au village. J'y vais avec Hermione. En tant qu'ami » rajouta-t-il aussitôt rapidement pour éviter tout malentendu.

« Bien sûr » lui répondit Harry en souriant devant la gêne apparente de Ron à l'évocation de sa sortie avec Hermione.

«On se verra peut-être en effet, mais je ne sais pas trop encore où j'irai, donc on verra bien » conclue-t-il en le quittant et arrivant aussitôt dans la salle commune, où l'agitation trahissait une certaine excitation, plus importante que pour les autre sortie. Tout à fait normal, car celle-ci était bien différente que les autres. Alors qu'il regardait du regard les présents dans la salle, il tomba sur Katie qui lui sourit avant de le rejoindre aussitôt.

Il ne parvint pas à rester de marbre devant elle et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une bonne solution de réagir de cette façon. Pour un début de rendez-vous, cela ne se fait pas. En tout cas, ce fut le premier conseil, qui lui hurla James, obligeant un sourire trop expressif au goût de Harry à apparaître.

Une petite série de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en route sur le chemin de Prés-au-lard comme de nombreux élèves de l'école à braver le froid et la neige. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le trajet, histoire de ne pas trop en dire, surtout par rapport aux autres, qui ne cessaient pas de donner des coups d'œil vers eux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de les aveugler ou quelque chose dans le même style » dit-il d'un ton âpre faisant tiquer Katie par sa dureté.

« Tout d'abord, ce ne serait pas la meilleure des idées, car tu n'as toujours pas l'autorisation de faire de la magie. Tu aurais du le faire avant de quitter Poudlard, mais je ne crois pas que cela aurait servit à quelque chose » indiqua-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Certaine. Tu attires et attireras toujours l'attention des autres Harry, et encore plus maintenant que tout le monde en sait plus sur toi et sur toutes tes aventures »

« Je sais, mais je n'aime pas cela » soupira-t-il

« Oui mais c'est comme cela, et tu n'as pas le choix » fit-elle pessimiste. « De plus, il semble que ta nouvelle coiffure attire les regards » lui remarqua-t-elle, faisant se retourner Harry derrière lui et réalisant qu'elle avait raison.

« Diable décidément ce n'était pas l'effet escompté » jura-t-il

« Ce n'est peut-être pas l'effet espéré, mais j'aime bien » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en se rapprochant plus de lui encore.

Ils restèrent ensuite toujours en contact l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à leur arrivé dans la rue principale, où une agitation prouvait la présence des élèves de Poudlard.

«Le village est tout de même plus accueillant et plus vivant dès que nous sommes là » remarqua-t-elle en entraînant Harry dans son sillage le long de la rue principale, passant tranquillement devant les vitrines.

« C'est vrai » répliqua-t-il maladroitement, serrant les dents devant sa réaction.

« Tu es vraiment pitoyable, bouge, fait quelque chose » lui conseilla James à nouveau « approche toi d'elle plus, elle ne va pas te manger. Et de toute façon, tu peux te défendre même si c'était le cas »

« Il y a un problème Harry ? » s'inquiéta Katie tout d'un coup.

« Non rien, juste des idées qui me viennent à l'esprit » indiqua-t-il en lui souriant doucement. « Je pensais que… je ne sais pas par où commencer alors si tu as une idée, je suis tout ouie » déclara-t-il en se rapprochant plus d'elle.

Le contact devenant quasiment inévitable, elle lui saisit la main d'un geste à la fois rapide et simple, l'entrainant cette fois vers le haut de la rue.

« Il y a un nouvel endroit où l'on peut passer un moment tranquille, un peu comme le salon de thé qu'il y a plus loin » expliqua-t-elle

« On pourrait essayer » proposa-t-elle « le thé n'est apparemment pas ta tasse » rajouta-t-elle en riant.

« C'est vrai et … » il stoppa net en comprenant les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Comment tu sais cela ? » s'arrêtant et obligeant Katie à en faire autant retenue dans son élan par la main de Harry serrant toujours la sienne.

Elle se retourna, se rapprocha de lui tout en lui faisant un sourire crispé.

« J'avais entendu parler de ta relation avec Cho l'année dernière, et j'ai demandé quelques indications afin de savoir ce que je pouvais faire ou non » expliqua-t-elle ennuyée.

« Tu as posé des questions à Cho ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton à la fois outré et inquiet, cela se lisait sur son visage, bizarre car il ne parvenait pas à le cacher contrairement à d'habitude.

« Je ne suis pas en bon terme avec Cho. Nous sommes adversaires au quidditch. J'ai posé des questions à Hermione. Elle m'a expliqué que l'année dernière, ce n'était pas le plus facile pour toi et connaissant Cho, je le comprends »

Voyant que Harry prenait mal la chose, elle prit une autre optique.

« Avec la mort de Cédric ce ne devait pas être facile pour toi comme pour elle et …»

« Chut » fit Harry en la faisant taire de la même façon que Ron avant elle. « C'est une longue histoire et ancienne. Je suis différent depuis, une autre vision des choses, une vision différente d'avant. Alors changeons de sujet veux-tu ? » Proposa-t-il sentant le rouge lui monté aux joues alors qu'il enlevait son doigt.

« Et si nous allions à l'endroit dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure » dit-il alors comprenant qu'il devait prendre au moins une fois l'initiative, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un signe de tête.

Sans parler plus, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le lieu où ils étaient d'accord de se rendre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une petite boutique, offrant une devanture sur une série de table où des couples, et des groupes discutaient autour d'une boisson.

Le dessin sur la vitrine fit sourire Harry. Il représentait le stéréotype parfait de comment les moldus imaginaient les sorcières. C'est à dire, vieille, laide, sur un balai et bien sûr l'air méchante. Le seul point commun avec la réalité excepté le balai, était les habits qu'elle portait, une robe noire avec un chapeau pointu.

Le voyant rire, Katie lui demanda la raison, et rit à son tour quand il pointa tout simplement le dessin, qui ne restait pas en place sur la vitrine.

Ils riaient toujours en entrant à l'intérieur, et furent accueillit par une jeune femme de seulement quelques années de plus qu'eux.

« Bienvenue à la sorcière folle. Je suis Doris, et est à votre disposition vous aviez réservé ? » Se présenta-t-elle toute souriante, portant un habit comme celui du dessin.

« Nous n'avons pas réservé cela pose un problème ? »

« Non, on va se débrouiller, il est encore tôt vous avez de la chance. De toute façon, on ne va pas se laisser embêter pour si peu » répondit-elle en souriant, un brin insouciante.

« C'est pour deux, suivez-moi » continua-t-elle sur sa lancé alors qu'elle partait aussi vite, les conduisant à une table un peu plus éloignée des autres et des va et viens des autres clients.

« J'espère que cette place vous plaira » souhaita-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry lourd de sens. « En tout cas, c'est la table la plus tranquille que j'ai à disposition » rajouta-t-elle en les quittant. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je vous laisse choisir ce que vous voulez prendre »

Ils la virent s'éloigner tranquillement avant de se retrouver face à face, restant silencieux ne sachant que faire enfin seuls pour la toute première fois ensemble.

« C'est assez moldu non ? » l'interrogea Katie sachant qu'il en connaissait plus qu'elle sur les moldus.

« Oui. Oui on peut le dire » concéda-t-il le regard stoppant sur la jeune femme en face de lui et pour la première fois.

« Et si on choisissait pour commencer » proposa-t-elle sentant son teint changer de couleur sous le regard de Harry.

« Très bien. Je me demande qu'elle est leur genre de cuisine »

« Moldue on dirait » répondit-elle en examinant la carte où des noms se baladaient dans toutes les directions.

« Cela nous changera et… il a fallut que je viennes ici pour aller dans un restaurant presque moldu » sourit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Vraiment ironique » conclu-t-il et revenant vers Katie qui comme il s'en doutait ne comprenait pas.

Réalisant alors qu'il avait totalement oublier une chose importante en ce jour si important, en vérité depuis le jour précédent, il se mit à chercher fébrilement quelque chose dans l'une des poches de sa tenue. Alors que Katie souriait se demandant ce qu'il faisait ainsi, il eut un sourire de victoire quand il trouva enfin l'objet tant désiré.

« Au risque de passé pour un idiot finit au mieux ou un goujat ignoble au pire, je voudrais… » il hésita « enfin désolé pour le retard »

A ces mots, il tendit une boite rectangulaire à Katie qu'il venait de chercher désespérément.

« Mais qui m'a fait un idiot pareil » s'outra James

« Je crois que c'est toi et toi seul. »lui répondit Elvis hilare

Katie tout d'abords troublé par ces paroles, retrouva son sourire en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Et accepta le cadeau qu'elle se fit un plaisir d'ouvrir. Elle défit le paquet et sentit des bonnes odeurs qui s'en échappait.

« Des fleurs …. En chocolat» s'exclama-t-elle, en prenant l'une d'elle une douce odeur se répandant autour d'eux.

« Elles ont toutes un goût différent. Mais il faut faire attention, car le parfum reste sur toi pendant plusieurs heures après les avoir mangé. Donc attention à ne pas faire des mélanges. » expliqua-t-il

« C'est une sorte de parfum en forme de fleur en chocolat, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle

« Exactement. » lui confirma-t-il « je n'arrivais pas à me décidé »

« Merci beaucoup Harry c'est à la fois utile et très…. Enfin différent » hésita-t-elle ne trouvant pas le bon terme.

Alors que Harry souriait heureux qu'elle l'apprécie, elle se leva légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Harry fut d'autant surpris qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et que le baiser était à la fois pas attendu et non prémédité. Et d'ailleurs comme la remarque de la serveuse qui s'en suivit.

« Je sais que vous êtes jeune, mais pas de débordement de ce style ici » trancha Doris d'un ton stricte qui fit sursauté et rougir les deux adolescents.

« en tout cas rien que la moral ou la bienséance réfute » rajouta-t-elle un large sourire voulant juste les taquiner, les faisant encore plus rougir. « alors vous avez choisit »

Il lui sourit puis décidèrent ensemble de commander ceux qu'ils avaient décidé un peu plus tôt.

Le genre de cuisine était peut-être d'origine moldue, mais la préparation ne l'était pas, tout comme le reste. Ils mangèrent très bien et tranquillement. Malgré la présence des élèves dans le village, il n'y avait pourtant pas la foule dans le restaurant, ce qui était tout de même normal. Durant le temps qu'ils restèrent là, ils parlèrent principalement des moldus, sujet qu'ils n'avaient quasiment pas évoqué avant. Katie venant d'une famille de sorciers sans aucun lien proche avec les moldus, se posait beaucoup de questions auxquelles Harry se fit un plaisir de répondre, autant qu'il le pouvait bien sûr. Ce n'était pas car il ne s'entendait pas avec la famille de sa mère, que tous les moldus étaient détestables. Contrairement à Voldemort, il ne gardait pas une rancœur envers eux. Envers Vernon et Dudley certainement tout comme pour Pétunia et Marge légèrement moins, mais ce n'était pas une raison de vouloir la mort de tous les autres.

A la fin du repas, ils décidèrent de passer par les trois balais histoire de goûter la grande spécialité de la maison, et cela malgré le risque de rencontrer des connaissances de tout style.

Cela ne manqua pas en effet, car dès leur arrivé, ils tombèrent sur plusieurs de leurs camarades de maison, se trouvant autour d'une table à rire. Parmi eux se trouvaient comme Harry l'aurait facilement deviné Ron et Hermione qui comme par hasard se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il les montra à Katie qui comprit tout de suite à quoi il voulait en venir.

« Harry, Katie venez avec nous » les accueillit Seamus en leur faisant signe, et en en demandant aux autres de faire de la place.

Harry hésita un instant, puis devant l'air heureux de l'ensemble de ses amis, décida d'y aller. Malgré des pensées toujours divergentes, il pouvait se rapprocher d'eux.

Ils s'assirent donc où ils le purent, c'est à dire en face de ses deux amis, qui étaient tout souriant.

« Alors vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » les interrogea Hermione se souvenant de la dernière St-Valentin de Harry.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, faisant sourire les autres.

« Pas mal, mais cela aurait pu être nettement mieux » se plaignit négligemment Harry tout en se tournant vers Katie. La réponse sous la forme d'un coup de coude ne le surprit pas.

« Pas mal hein » le taquina-t-elle alors qu'il simulait une douleur.

« Remarque ce n'est pas encore finit » remarqua-t-il un sourire toujours planté sur son visage.

« Tu as prévu autre chose alors ? » fit-elle à nouveau toute souriante à cette pensée.

« Plus tard » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille conscient qu'il était bien trop épié et pas seulement par ses amis.

« J'attendrai donc » dit-elle une moue boudeuse sur la figure.

« Patience » souffla-t-il alors qu'il écoutait les dernières nouvelles de ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry après un passage dans la salle de bain, se coucha heureux de sa journée en compagnie de Katie.

Ses amis qui eux aussi se trouvaient dans la chambre remarquèrent son sourire lors de son arrivé. Ils s'échangèrent des regards de circonstance en souriant. Ils avaient bien remarqué que leur ami devait avoir réellement une bonne journée.

Malheureusement, la suite des événements n'allait pas être des plus sympathique pour Harry et ses amis.


	56. Dans la peau de…un sixième année, un jou...

Réponses aux reviews:

Arathorn: Tu as raison de te demander comment va évoluer le couple Harry/Katie. Je pense que tu seras tout de même surpris par la suite.

Alpo: Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour cette conclusion. Comme tu le dis, ton pseudo prône la confusion, et merci de ma l'avoir fait remarquer. Je ne suis pas réellement sadique, mais j'aime bien prendre mon temps. Donc on verra bien pour la suite.

Chessandmat: Je ne suis pas sadique avec ma fin, je laisse juste en suspend en entendant la suite.

Onarluca: Voilà voilà, elle arrive la suite.

Bastie: Comme je le dis, la suite des événements risque d'être assez mauvais pour Harry et ses amis. Patience, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Pour indication, je suis un mec.

Ilys: C'est clair, un peu de repos et de détente après le procès de Fudge n'était pas de trop afin de faire redescendre la pression. Content que tu aimes mon histoire et ce chapitre. Pour les interventions de James et Elvis, cela dépend des chapitres. C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez marrant, c'est comme cela que je les vois.

Gh()st: Pour savoir ce qui c'est passé entre eux, il faudra attendre un peu.

Abel: C'est vrai que le couple Harry/Katie n'est pas exploité, pourtant il fait partie des possibles. Ils ont des points en commun à commencer par le Quidditch. J'avais prévenu que je mettrais deux semaines entre les deux chapitres, car j'avais besoin de me reposer un peu après le gros chapitre.

Milie Black: Un peu d'amour dans un monde de brute, juste avant de faire tomber le monde en lambeau. C'est l'une des possibilités mais ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre. J'aime bien ce couple depuis la première fic que j'ai écrit qui les avait déjà en vedette. L'action sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Rushia: Content que tu aimes ma fic et encore plus qu'elle t'a fait décidé d'écrire. Si tu as des questions pour comment publier, envois un mail, et je te l'expliquerai.

Obal: C'est vrai, les 100 arrivent mais sont encore bien loin. Je sais très bien que tu as besoin de te vitamine et tu sais très bien que je te l'enverrai dès que le prochain chapitre sera prêt. Le 58 est terminé et apporte son lot de nouveauté. Repose toi bien et à bientôt.

Merci à l'ensemble des reviewers tout comme aux lecteurs trop timide pour se manifester.

Merci à Obal, ma correctrice qui continue à me supporté moi et mes idées farfelues.

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, légèrement différent des autres. Alors ne soyez pas surpris quand vous commencerez à le lire.

Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autre, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite de passer une bon week-end ainsi qu'une bonne lecture.

A la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 56 : Dans la peau de…..un sixième année, un jour avant la St Valentin.

Depuis de nombreux mois, et de son retour de l'escapade au département des mystères, il dormait bizarrement mieux. Depuis la première fois qu'il en était capable de s'en souvenir il n'avait jamais dormit aussi paisiblement. Sa grand-mère qui s'occupait de lui depuis l'attaque contre ses parents après la chute de vous-savez-qui en avait d'ailleurs parfois assez qu'il la réveille à n'importe qu'elle heure de lui suite à d'effroyables cauchemars.

Mais cela à présent était de l'histoire ancienne. Déjà depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, il dormait mieux, et à présent, Neville se reposait tout comme tous ses camarades partageant son dortoir.

De plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait entouré et aimé par les autres. Y compris par sa grand-mère qui le voyait maintenant en tant que lui et non comme un substitue de son père.

Donc, la nuit avait été bonne donc comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs mois.

Alors que ses sens s'éveillaient peu à peu, le premier son qui lui parvint aux oreilles en premier lieu et qui le réveilla fut des rires.

« Sûrement encore un coup tordu de mes camarades de chambre » pensa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux encore fatigués, et d'un geste souple il ouvra les rideaux encadrant donnant un peu d'intimité à chacun ce qui était nécessaire quand on dormait avec 4 autres colocataires.

Une fois les rideaux ouverts, il comprit la raison des rires alors que le perturbateur était connu.

Debout non loin de son lit, Ron riait fortement en observant Dean et Seamus en prise avec des lettres embrasseuses qui s'acharnaient sur eux.

Se mettant à rire lui aussi, il reçut le regard amusé de Ron qui sous cette nouvelle impulsion se remit à rire de plus belle.

Ce fut donc sur ce spectacle que la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le dernier et non le moindre occupant de la chambre, celui qui l'avait aidé et l'aidait toujours, Harry. Encore plus que Ron et Hermione, il était surpris de la nouvelle attitude de son ami et surtout du nouveau lien qui les unissait depuis des mois. Il n'avait toujours pas compris la raison que Harry se comporte de cette façon avec lui alors qu'à un certain moment il avait ignoré totalement ses deux autres amis, mais c'était du passé.

Il avait enfin un ami réel qui s'inquiétait pour lui et qui l'aidait à tous les niveaux.

Il lui fit un signe de tête à son entrée ce à quoi Harry lui répondit.

La suite de ce début de réveil aurait pu très bien se terminer sur cela, mais un premier oreiller lancé fut les prémices d'une bataille entre les 5 garçons, première de ce type depuis bien longtemps. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que tout fut terminé puis rangé, Harry ne voulant pas donner du travail supplémentaire aux elfes de maison.

« Contrairement à Hermione qui avait tenté de les faire changer presque de force, Harry lui se comportait de façon amicale avec les elfes. C'est peut-être de cette façon que peu à peu, ils changeront, nous obligeant, nous aussi à changer. » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Lui et ses 3 camarades risquaient d'arriver en retard pour le petit-déjeuner à cause de la bataille qui venait de se terminer. Lui aussi était pressé, mais pas de peur de ne pas manger avant les cours comme Ron par exemple.

Il espérait en effet voir Luna avant d'aller en cours, et donc il devait se préparer rapidement. De toute manière, il n'avait pas cours avant la seconde période, mais s'il voulait quand même manger, il devait rejoindre la grande salle avant le début des cours. En pensant à Luna, il eut un large sourire qui n'échappa pas à Dean qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est la St-Valentin aujourd'hui ! » le taquina-t-il

« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas un idiot » lui répondit Neville ne voulant pas se faire taquiner de cette façon.

Sa réponse n'était pas aussi froide et dure que celle que Harry pouvait dire, mais elle était bien plus énergique et virulente que ses réactions les années précédentes. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, on pouvait honnêtement dire que Neville Longdubat avait changé de tout au tout. Ses amis l'avaient remarqué et en étaient toujours troublés.

Après s'être enfin habillé soigneusement, il quitta rapidement la tour des lions, d'un pas sûr alla vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, il salua comme à son habitude les portraits qui lui répondaient dans la majorité tout comme les rares fantômes qui ne l'impressionnaient plus du tout depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui était encore bien garni d'élèves, il croisa un groupe de Serpentard, Nott en tête qui le toisa du regard avant de renifler.

« Longdubat, alors tu es enfin sorti de ton petit lit douillet. Tu n'as pas oublié de te réveiller ? » Se moqua-t-il comme il le faisait de temps à autre depuis le début de sa scolarité. Riant accompagné de ses amis, alors que le visage de Neville changeait, passant d'un réel plaisir à une sorte de froideur.

« Bien sûr que non. Et j'ai même eu le temps de me laver contrairement à toi » se moqua-t-il son sourire revenant. « Enfin c'est ça ou faudrait songer sérieusement à aérer votre dortoir car sincèrement ... » continua-t-il en faisant la moue alors que les Serpentard étaient partagés entre l'outrage et le rire en voyant Nott devenir rouge.

« Je prends ce silence pour un oui, et comme je suis pressé, je te laisse toi et tes…… amis. Enfin si tu en as réellement. Si c'est le cas, ils n'ont pas forcément très bon goût mais ça les regarde » termina-t-il toujours serein, reprenant son chemin les contournant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il leur avait tenu tête, enfin si. Maintenant il était de taille à le faire.

« Encore une chose que grand-mère apprécierait. Toujours faire face à l'adversité quelque soit l'ennemi et faire honneur à sa famille et maison » se remémorant les paroles de sa grand-mère qui était à présent fière de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait cela, en tout cas il était content de lui.

En rejoignant sa table, il chercha du regard à la table des Serdaigle une personne chère pour lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il trouva une place, qu'il la trouva également. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent comme ils le faisaient au moins une fois par jour depuis peu.

L'heure du début des cours arrivant vite, il se pressa de manger, tout comme Ron qui l'avait rejoint peu de temps avant. La Grande Salle se vida rapidement, laissant les élèves qui n'avaient pas tout de suite cours seuls.

« Tu fais quoi maintenant Neville ? » demanda Dean en terminant un toast juste avant que le reste des assiettes et ce qu'elles contenaient disparaisse dans un léger pop.

« Hey je n'avais pas terminé !» s'énerva Ron, des morceaux de toutes natures s'échappant de sa bouche trop bien remplie.

« A chaque fois c'est la même chose Ron ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention » soupira Seamus qui se trouvant en face de lui et qui avait failli se faire atteindre par les cochonneries de son ami.

« Désolé » réussi-t-il à articuler tout en terminant à mâcher.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement pour le cours de DCFM de tout à l'heure » répondit enfin Neuville à la question de Dean, alors que Ron secouait la tête.

« Tu deviens comme Hermione toi aussi, mais c'est vraiment une malédiction !»

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron pas forcément de son avis, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à lui.

«Tu es bien placé pour savoir, que nous n'en sommes pas près. Alors nous devons travailler plus dur pour l'être » expliqua Neville confiant ce qui surprenait toujours de temps en temps ses amis. Avant de se lever sans attendre de réponse, et quitta la salle.

Tout comme Harry, il voulait devenir plus fort. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas envisagé avant la sortie au ministère. Car c'était durant ce funeste soir, que pour lui tout avait changé pour de bon. Tout d'abord la rencontre avec la femme qui avait fait souffrir ses parents et donc lui par la même occasion.

Ensuite, il avait vu ses amis combattre comme ils le pouvaient et il avait fait comme eux. Pour la première fois il se sentait capable de les aider alors il l'avait fait. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffit, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire et le ferait à nouveau.

« Si Harry peut le faire je dois moi aussi être capable de le faire, et de l'aider s'il en a le besoin » cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée dans les jours qui avaient suivit le ministère, il y repensait souvent et surtout les jours où il ressentait de la difficulté.

Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, il prit place tranquillement rencontrant d'autres élèves de sa connaissance. Une fois installé et les livres trouvés, il commença sa recherche portant sur différents sortilèges permettant de combattre des créatures sub-aquatiques dans le même style que celles qui vivaient dans le lac de Poudlard.

Comme Rémus l'avait expliqué lors du derniers cours, ce genre de créatures étaient communes de par le monde compte tenu des grandes étendues d'eau. Il était assez rare d'en rencontrer il est vrai, et la grande majorité de celles que l'on pouvait approcher en Grande Bretagne se trouvait essentiellement à Poudlard et près des petites îles aux larges de l'Ecosse et de l'Irlande.

Généralement, les sorciers n'en avaient que faire de ces créatures qui n'étaient pas d'ailleurs les plus terribles que l'on puisse rencontrer. Malheureusement, contrairement à ceux de Poudlard qui étaient pacifistes dans l'ensemble, les autres tribus pouvaient se montrer retord et mauvaises si par mégarde on tombait sous leurs tridents. Pouvant devenir une menace malgré la faible possibilité de se faire attaquer, Rémus avait décidé d'en parler durant son cours, tout comme il le faisait avec les détraqueurs, sujet connu par beaucoup par l'intermédiaire de Harry, ainsi que les géants, vampires et toutes autres créatures plus ou moins démoniaques.

Beaucoup de créature n'étaient pas néfastes au sens strict, mais pouvaient le devenir. De ce fait, le programme dans cette matière tout comme le cours de Hagrid recelaient un grand nombre de spécimens parmi les plus bizarres.

« Il n'y a pas énormément de sort utilisables contre eux malheureusement » réalisa-t-il au bout d'une bonne heure de recherche, refermant le troisième livre et dernier livre devant lui. « J'espère que le professeur Lupin sera tout de même content de ce que j'ai trouvé sur le sujet » alors qu'il rangeait à présent son parchemin contenant le fruit de ses recherches.

« Ne t'inquiète pas s'il sait très bien ce que la bibliothèque contient comme livres, alors il sait qu'il n'obtiendra pas toutes les réponses » fit alors Harry arrivant derrière lui, avant de recevoir un fameux chut accompagné d'un regard noir de la part de Mme Pince.

Il baissa la tête pour bien dire qu'il s'excusait avant de revenir à Neville qui le regardait amusé.

« C'est bizarre qu'il peut être autant respectueux avec certaines personnes et totalement l'inverse avec d'autres » pensa-t-il alors qu'il fut coupé dans ses pensés par son ami.

« On devrait y aller. Je ne veux pas et toi non plus d'ailleurs arriver en retard au cours de Rémus » dit Harry en lui pointant sa montre.

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer »

« J'avais remarqué, tu ne m'avais pas vu arrivé, il y a de cela une heure pourtant » l'avertit-il alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque sous le regard satisfait de Mme Pince.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est tout à fait normal quand on est concentré sur une chose de précise »

« C'est vrai. A croire que je deviens comme Hermione. En tout cas c'est ce que Ron m'a déclaré ce matin et il sait de quoi il parle »

« C'est certain. Mais ce n'est pas une insulte bien au contraire » Ajouta Harry.

« Pour Ron je crains que c'est justement une insulte » souffla Neville faisant sourire Harry.

« Je sais. J'espère pour lui qu'il changera d'opinion. Même si c'est bon d'avoir des amis, il faut tout de même pouvoir faire face seul. Car dans certaines situations tes amis ne peuvent rien pour toi » médita tout d'un coup Harry profondément sérieux, laissant Neville pensif.

« Quelque soit ce qui peut bien se passer, on a besoin d'amis. Et des amis, il faut les garder et leur montrer que… enfin qu'ils le restent toujours. » Lui conseilla-t-il d'un coup après un léger silence.

Harry fixa tout d'un coup Neville en entendant le conseil, enregistrant celui-ci profondément dans son esprit.

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas si facile »

« Il suffit de parler quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Car c'est grâce aux amis que l'on peut changer et progresser. Sans toi ou les autres, je serai encore le trouillard de service » concéda-t-il

« Non. C'est faux. Tu n'as jamais été un trouillard. Ça c'est la vision que les autres avaient de toi mais dans les faits tu ne l'étais pas. Au contraire, tu as toujours fait honneur à ta maison bien plus qu'un grand nombre de nos camarades. Tu es un Gryffondor pur et personne ne devrait oser dire le contraire » dit Harry avec passion son ton augmentant accompagné d'un sentiment de puissance, qui ému Neville.

« Merci. Tu es un vrai ami Harry. »

« Pas de problème » lui répondit-il alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres élèves pour le cours de DCFM

Le cours se passa bien comme toujours, Rémus intéressant comme toujours ses élèves. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Neville rapporta 10 points pour sa maison en donnant des bonnes réponses, ce qui fit sourire Harry tout comme Rémus. Il devenait bon également dans d'autre matière qu'en botanique.

Et d'ailleurs en parlant de botanique, la fin de la semaine avec le cours du professeurs Chourave augmenta d'autant plus le nombre de points engrangé par Neville et les Gryffondor pour ce dernier jours de cours.

Autant dire, que cette journée était très bonne pour Neville, qui en plus de points pour sa maison, augmentait sa confiance en lui, ce qui était le plus important pour lui.

Alors qu'il pratiquait plusieurs sorts qu'il avait appris durant la semaine comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire, il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry à la suite d'une de leur réunion.

« Tu fais de plus en plus de progrès Neville. Bientôt tu pourras battre Hermione en duel » affirma Harry souriant à ses paroles.

« Non Harry. Toi tu la bats mais moi j'en serai incapable. Je n'ai pas… » Protesta-t-il

« Tu te trompe Neville. Je t'ai bien observé et tu es conscient je le sais. Tu comprends plus vite que les autres pas autant qu'Hermione mais un jour cela sera le cas. »

Neville voulu encore protester, mais Harry le coupa directement.

« Tu effectues les sorts lors de nos réunions juste après elle. Je sais qu'elle connaît plus de sorts que toi, mais cela peut changer. Et comme tu le comprendras, la connaissance est une chose, primordiale même, mais pas suffisante selon moi pour vaincre. Encore faut-il savoir l'utiliser correctement et de façon logique. Hermione connaît beaucoup de choses. Elle est sans aucun doute l'une des meilleures sorcières de l'école et de notre génération. Mais il lui manque et lui manquera toujours une chose qui ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Une chose qui même après des années de combat peut ne jamais lui apparaître à l'esprit. »

Alors que Harry parlait, Neville semblait ne pas tout saisir dans un sens, alors qu'une partie au fond de lui enregistrait et retenait tout ce que son ami lui disait.

« L'instinct Neville. Ton instinct le plus profond te donne un avantage. Il te dira de te battre, de ne pas abandonner, que rien ne t'est impossible. Ce que tu as fait au ministère le prouve parfaitement. Au fond de toi se trouvent tes réelles possibilités et crois moi je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle » avoua-t-il le regard concerné par ses paroles.

Neville le regardait perplexe. Il ne savait que penser et doutait des paroles pourtant encourageantes de son ami.

« Il doit avoir de bonnes raisons pour me dire cela. Il doit connaître plus de chose » pensa-t-il

« Pourquoi dans ce cas maintenant et pas avant, quand on me traitait de moins que rien limite cracmol ? Car jusqu'à il y a encore peu, c'était toujours le cas, même dans ma famille » avoua-t-il sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il baissait la tête de honte en comprenant ses dernières paroles.

Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait Harry n'eut pas un comportement amusé.

« Neville regarde moi » exigea Harry qui fit obéir le garçon, relevant la tête.

« L'augmentation de la puissance chez les sorciers sont causés par l'expérience et par la maturité. C'était une question de temps. Tes possibilités magiques passées ne compte pas. L'important c'est de quoi tu es et sera capable à l'avenir. » Harry fit une pause pour bien vérifier que son ami le suivait toujours ce qui était le cas.

« Le fait d'utiliser une baguette qui te convienne réellement joue également un rôle. Car il faut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'également depuis que tu as changé bien involontairement de baguette, tu parviens à effectuer les sorts bien plus facilement. Non ? »

Neville fit un oui de la tête.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais c'est un cœur de dragon ou un cœur de griffon ? »

La question fit presque sursauter le Gryffondor qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Griffon » dit-il tout simplement.

En y repensant, il ignorait totalement commet Harry avait découvert cela. En tout cas une chose était certaine. Il avait battu Hermione en duel et avait sentit en lui une force qui le portait, lui refusant l'idée de renoncer ou de se laisser abattre lors du duel. Depuis lors, il se sentait plus fort même s'il ne connaissait pas la raison. Pour lui une chose était certaine. Harry l'avait aidé et continuait à l'aider bien plus que n'importe lequel de ses camarades, Hermione y compris.

En ce samedi matin, le dortoir était passablement excité par ce qui allait suivre. Neville pour la première fois allait passé une St-Valentin avec quelqu'un. Il avait parlé avec Luna après le repas de la veille et lui avait demandé non sans appréhension de passer la journée avec lui.

Il avait été assez gêné en lui demandant, sa confiance l'abandonnant.

« Si tu ne fais rien ou n'avait rien de prévu » bredouilla-t-il les yeux baissés.

« Non, enfin oui… non » s'emmêla la jeune fille faisant relever la tête de Neville qui a son expression était perdu.

« Je ne fais rien demain, à part aller à prés-au-lard avec toi » répondit-elle d'une traite, redonnant le sourire au garçon qui rougissait à présent de se faire fixer intensément par Luna.

« On se rejoint à l'entrée de l'école demain » proposa-t-elle

Maintenant que l'heure de la rejoindre arrivait, il sentait une sorte de pression monter en lui. Il avait beau passé de plus en plus de temps au fil des semaines avec elle, c'était l'une des premières réelles fois qu'ils seraient ensemble de cette façon et bien sûr pour une telle occasion.

De façon automatique sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il l'a rejoint devant les grandes portes, peu impressionné des futurs remarques qui allaient se répandre autour d'eux. Et ce fut d'ailleurs le cas, quand certains de ses condisciples, des Serdaigle de surcroît se mirent à chuchoter à la vue du couple ensemble à parler de tout et de rien en toute simplicité.

Les chuchotements cessèrent un temps après que Neville en ayant assez essaya une attitude qu'il avait copiée sur Harry. Son visage se figea comme le marbre alors que ses yeux devenaient chauds comme la braise. Sentant qu'il était prêt, il se tourna vers le groupe de Serdaigle le plus nombreux et les fixa avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'ils se turent tous l'ayant remarqué au fur et à mesure. Satisfait de son effet, il leur lança un léger sourire et retourna à Luna qui n'avait rien échappé à la scène.

« C'était quoi cela ? » demanda-t-elle une interrogation certaine dans les yeux.

« Disons que… ils m'énervaient à… » Ne parvenant pas à aligner deux mots face au regard profond de la jeune fille qui se mit à rire de la situation.

« Tu les fais taire à la Harry, et c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autre chose à expliquer » dit-elle en lui saisissant la main, prêt à partir vers le village, ce qui fut le cas.

L'arrivée au village se fit normalement, aucun autre élève ne commentant haut et fort les deux sorciers qui ne se lâchaient plus depuis le départ. Ils n'avaient que faire des rumeurs autour d'eux, ayant toujours été considérés comme des négligeables. Cette attitude des autres avait toujours fait mal à Neville comme à Luna d'ailleurs, mais ils essayaient de ne pas trop y penser.

Ils étaient tout de même très heureux car ils pouvaient compter sur de réelles amis y compris Luna qui après avoir causé plusieurs retenues chez ses condisciples de maison menait une vie bien plus sereine que les années précédentes. Les autres comprenant qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire aussi facilement préféraient la laisser tranquille. Son statut de préfète aidait, mais il semblait également que faisant partie des amis proches de Harry cela jouait un rôle important. En tout cas, sa vie dans sa tour s'en trouvait plus tranquille.

Ils se promenèrent tranquillement, malgré une température encore fraîche, mais cela ils n'en avaient que faire. Le seul fait d'être ensemble les faisait se sentir bien et c'était vraiment le principal.

Néanmoins, Neville n'oubliant pas qu'ils se voyaient pour la st-valetin, prit la direction d'un petit restaurant cossu, spécialement décoré pour l'occasion.

« La licorne pure » s'exclama Luna en arrivant devant sachant que ce n'était pas le nom réel de ce restaurant qu'elle connaissait déjà.

« Je me suis dit qu'un repas nous réchaufferait » expliqua Neville craignant avoir mal pensé.

« Très bien, un petit repas c'est bon pour nous » rétorqua-t-elle doucement

Ils se regardèrent puis entrèrent d'un pas décidé à l'intérieur où un jeune serveur les conduisit à la table que Neville avait réservée plusieurs jours plus tôt. En arrivant, il se félicita de n'avoir pas oublier de réserver chose qu'il aurait sûrement fait l'année d'avant. Mais à l'époque il était tout autre que maintenant.

Le décor de la salle était sobre tout en respirant la joie, avec une note d'amour. Des fleurs en suspension un peu partout emplissaient la salle d'un doux parfum et une douce musique sonnait aux oreilles. Tout était fait afin que les clients passent le plus doux et merveilleux moment.

Ce fut exactement le cas pour le jeune couple, qui la gêne des 10 premières minutes passées, commencèrent à parler plus sereinement, tout en mangeant et en s'échangeant des regards qui trahissaient bien leurs sentiments en cet instant précis.

Il aurait été dommage de les déranger dans cet instant magique pour eux, et heureusement ce ne fut pas du tout le cas, comme tous les deux le désiraient essentiellement.

Le repas passa en fin de compte relativement vite, mais Neville ne l'avait pas vu s'écouler, tant le plaisir d'être avec Luna était intense.

L'heure du retour à Poudlard étant loin d'être écoulée, ils se promenèrent à nouveau dans le village, visitant cette fois les différents magasins pouvant les divertir. Ils firent donc le plein de sucreries avant de voir les nouvelles inventions de Zonko.

« Elles sont bien moins amusantes que celles des jumeaux » fit Neville alors qu'ils ressortaient les mains vides.

« En un sens heureusement, car je peux te dire que nous avons beaucoup de problèmes avec leurs produits. Tu ne peux pas savoir » lui fit-elle remarquer, parlant de ses devoirs de préfète.

« Peut-être, elles sont tout de même amusantes malgré le fait qu'elles te cause plus de travail pour toi et les autres »

Elle s'arrêta, le fixant comme elle le faisait avec chacun enfin presque avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« C'est vrai. Et je peux te dire que Ginny m'en a montré de sacrées. Quand ils commenceront à les commercialiser, elles vont faire du bruit. »

« Ginny en a et les utilise ? » Dit Neuville stupéfait par cette annonce.

« Oui mais ne le dit pas à Hermione. Elle serait folle de rage de savoir qu'elle les utilise alors qu'elle est préfète et a été tout comme moi bien informé de ce que nous devions faire si on trouvait une personne utilisant ce genre de farces. Beaucoup sont normalement interdites à l'école, mais … »

« C'est loin d'être le cas. » continua Neville « Ginny est peut-être une préfète, mais est un peu comme ses frères » constata-t-il encore surpris.

Ce fut sous cette joyeuse explication que se termina la visite du village, car déjà l'heure du retour arriva, bien trop tôt aux goûts des deux sorciers.

Pour assurer le plus de sécurité, il avait été ordonné de former des groupes à l'aller comme au retour. Il ne fallait pas tout de même qu'un problème surgisse. Regrouper les élèves au départ de Poudlard était relativement aisé et c'était malheureusement autre chose de les réunir à Prés-au-lard. Néanmoins, Neville et Luna, obéissant à la demande des directeurs de maison, retrouvèrent à la sortie du village une quinzaine de sorciers de tout âge qui attendait afin de rentrer paisiblement au château.

« Dépêchez vous, je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée ici. » se plaignit Maugrey, son œil magique regardant dans toutes les directions afin de voir si d'autres élèves étaient sur le point d'arriver. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il s'adressa à ceux présents.

« Bon, vous êtes suffisamment nombreux comme cela. Ne traîner pas en chemin et ne vous écartez pas de la route pour rentrer. » Ordonna-t-il son œil tournant sur lui-même provoquant des grimaces parmi les plus jeunes.

« Et que les plus grands gardent leur baguette à porter de main, et PAS dans la poche arrière » précisa-t-il alors qu'il voyait Potter sourire. Neville le vit également, et le rejoint suivit de Luna.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il à Harry arrivant à sa hauteur, en voyant Katie à côté de lui.

« Pas mauvaise est une bonne estimation même si… » Commença-t-il alors que Katie lui frappait l'épaule.

« Pas mauvaise, et c'est tout ! » fit-elle d'un ton outré, qui n'allait pas du tout avec son sourire.

« Pas si mal que cela je l'avoue » continua-t-il bien décidé à la taquiner mais doucement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je n'ai même pas eu droit à un baiser sur la joue » se plaignit-il tout d'un coup, une expression différente sur le visage, qui surpris ses trois amis.

« Cela peut s'arranger » répondit alors Katie après un silence de quelques secondes avant de saisir Harry et de lui poser un baiser doux sur sa joue rapidement et de le relâcher, rouge de confusion, laissant béat Harry alors que Neville et Luna avait le même sourire entendu sur leur visage.

« Ta journée s'est bien passé enfin de compte » dit alors Neville amusé de voir Harry sans réponse.

De retour au château, il eut lui aussi droit à une fin de rendez-vous du même style de la part de Luna. Etant tout d'eux d'une attitude non démonstrative, ils étaient autant gênés à l'idée de se quitter en se serrant la main, alors qu'ils avaient la même envie.

Décidant qu'il devait tenter au lieu de le regretter, Neville se lança et embrassa sa compagne qui lui répondit de la même façon n'attendant que cela, qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« J'ai passé une très bonne journée » avoua-t-elle, légèrement rouge et les yeux scintillant malgré les lunettes.

Neville sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage étant très proche l'un de l'autre.

« Moi aussi. Et d'ailleurs si cela t'as bien plu, on peut prévoir le même genre de sortie lors de la prochaine visite au village » proposa-t-il sur sa lancé espérant qu'elle serait d'accord, ce qui était une certitude.

« Bien sûr. Nous nous verrons sûrement bien plus avant » le taquina-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'ils se verraient déjà le lendemain.

« Oui mais c'est différent. » chuchota-t-il

« Il suffit de trouver des endroits moins fréquenté » ses yeux dans le vague pensant déjà à différents lieux.

« C'est vrai. A demain donc » dit-il en signe d'au revoir, peiné de devoir se séparer.

« A demain » répéta-t-elle ressentant la même chose.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, au moment de rentrer dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner avec l'ensemble de leurs camarades. Ils avaient retardés ce moment à leur retour à l'école mais ils savaient que cela devait se faire. Ils prirent place à leur table respective, maudissant simultanément le fait d'être dans des maisons différentes. Après s'être souri quelques instants, ils commencèrent à manger et à discuter de leur journée avec leurs camarades.

Pour chacun des deux, cette journée auvait été leur première st-valentin et surtout la première de leur relation. Comme c'était également le cas pour un certain nombre d'autres élèves de l'école.

Le lendemain, il retrouva avec plaisir Luna et les 3 autres futurs animagus afin de confronter leur avancé et de s'échanger leur expérience. Hermione leur avait révélé que contrairement à ce que pensait Ron à propos de ce type de réunion, elles étaient très utiles, car aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, les transformations animagus pouvait s'opérer bien plus facilement en groupe qu'individuellement.

« Il est profitable à nous tous de faire des méditations collectives. Plus que d'instaurer une compétition » son regard allant vers Ron. « Et d'ailleurs devenir animagus n'est pas une compétition. S'échanger nos sensations nous aide à accélérer le processus. En plus si les autres réussissent et avancent, alors c'est que nous aussi pouvons le faire » termina-t-elle parlant plus pour elle et Ron.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de leur retard par rapport aux autres, en tout cas au début et cela l'avait bien énervé tout comme Ron, mais la jalousie en moins.

De tous, c'était Neville le plus avancé. Il semblait même que de semaine en semaine, là où les autres progressaient doucement, lui faisait des pas de géants. A présent, c'était ses deux bras qu'il parvenait à transformer, tout comme une infime partie de son visage. C'était surtout cela le plus impressionnant.

Il se rappela la salle de bain trois jours plus tôt, et de son mouvement de recul devant le miroir, quand une zone de son visage partant de son œil gauche, remontant vers ses cheveux et allant vers son oreille gauche, sembla devenir floue, avant de réapparaître sous une tout autre forme.

De surprise, il faillit crier, mais se retint grâce à ses deux mains qu'il s'était aussitôt appliquer sur la bouche. Néanmoins, une plainte distincte n'avait pas été étouffée. Alors qu'il s'observait toujours se demandant comment cela était possible.

« Je ne me suis pas concentré et n'ai ressentit aucune douleur » dit-il à haute voix

« Aucune douleur ? Pas de problème Neville ? » Répéta la voix de Dean qui devait s'apprêter à sortir de la douche.

« Non rien » répondit-il un début de panique comprenant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que son ami le voie ainsi.

Déjà la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître Dean souriant.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher Neville. Sinon Ron risque de tout manger comme à son habitude. Heureusement que les elfes travaillent vite et bien » rajouta-t-il en quittant la salle de bain, laissant seul Neville qui la stupeur passé, se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, et soupirant avec soulagement. Quelque soit la raison de sa transformation, il était redevenu lui-même à temps.

Suite à cette réunion sur les animagus, le week-end se termina aussi tranquillement qu'elle avait commencé pour Neville.

Alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement comme l'ensemble des autres colocataires de son dortoir, il était loin de se douter de ce qui allait très bientôt arriver. En un sens, il était préférable que tous l'ignorent pour qu'ils puissent profiter des prochaines heures de sommeil.


	57. La colère trouve de nombreuses formes d’...

Réponses aux reviews :

Chessandmat : Un peu sadique je le reconnais mais il y a des raisons à cela.

Onarluca : Merci pour les encouragements voila la suite.

Satya : La voila la suite.

S-Jenifer-S : C'est clair que le nouveau Neville est bien différent de l'ancien et c'est très bien.

Rushia : Merci beaucoup, la suite est enfin arrivé.

Luna-la-lunatique : Merci (pas d'inquiétude de ne pas écrire plus)

Milie Black : Et oui l'action est pour ce chapitre et il y aura pour tous les goûts.

Ilys : Le changement de point de vu permet de voir Harry et surtout Neville sous un autre angle ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura d'autres mais on verra bien. Désolé pour la fin sadique, mais le suspence prend fin avec ce chapitre.

Obal: Tu sais très bien ce qui va arriver en tout cas pour ce chapitre (c'est moi qui sourit là)

Tout d'abord, merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non qui m'encouragent pour cette fic.

Merci également à Obal ma correctrice qui je sais me suivra jusqu'au bout.

Après un chapitre particulier mais que dans l'ensemble avait assez bien apprècié, voila enfin ce que tout le monde attend. A savoir la raison du suspence dans les deux chapitres précédents. Autant vous dire, il y aura de tout dans ce chapitre.

Si vous avez un avis, question ou autre à formuler, vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et cela fait très plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Chapitre 57 : La colère trouve de nombreuses formes d'expression.

Les visiteurs étaient, une fois n'est pas coutume extrêmement nombreux ce jour là. Les consultations pour différents motifs étaient vraiment loin d'être surchargé de travail, pour le plus grand plaisir des médicomages et des infirmières. Durant les derniers mois, ils avaient bien ressentit une détérioration de l'ambiance générale et surtout une tension de plus en plus palpable chez les patients venant consulter pour différents maux.

Déjà, ils avaient été surchargés avec l'épisode des loups-garous qui avait tant ébranlé la communauté. Le directeur de l'établissement avait même été contraint d'ouvrir une section spéciale afin d'accueillir les malheureux. Des mois après, plusieurs patients souffrant de ce problème résidaient encore à St-Mangouste.

Dans cette ambiance générale, il est normal de penser que l'attaque prit de cours tout le monde.

Les murs tremblèrent quelques instants, faisant s'interroger les occupants sur la raison. Raison qui apparue à tous au moment où plusieurs hommes vêtus de noir et encapuchonnés arrivèrent dans le hall, baguette levée, en direction de la personne s'occupant de la réception.

Un cri raisonna dans le bâtiment, alors qu'une femme tombait morte derrière son bureau, touchée par le sort de la mort de plein fouet.

« Dispersez-vous » tonna une voix arrivant derrière une dizaine de mangemorts. « Vous savez quoi faire » ordonna Voldemort lui-même qui venait de pénétrer à la suite de ses hommes.

« Occupez-vous des négligeables. » ordonna-t-il, les mangemorts courant dans les couloirs, criant des cris perçant et effrayant.

« Bellatrix » l'arrêta-t-il, la concernée stoppant net et se retournant vers son maître, la tête déjà baissée, n'osant rien dire.

« Allons terminer ton œuvre » décida-t-il alors qu'un sourire sadique illuminait le visage de Bellatrix, qui comprenait parfaitement ce à quoi son maître voulait en venir.

« Ce sera un réel plaisir, mon maître » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, en repartant vers l'aile où ses victimes passés vivaient depuis leur arrivé en ces lieux.

Alors que les étages en dessous étaient la cible des autres mangemorts, s'en prenant à toutes les victimes possibles, Bellatrix et son maître entraient déjà dans la salle où se trouvaient Franck et Alice _Longdubat_.

« Les voilà » hurla Bellatrix, se découvrant le visage afin que tous puissent savoir qui allait être le responsable de ce qui allait se produire.

« Haaa » cria-t-elle effrayant les autres patients qui moins touchés que les Longdubat, les faisant s'enfuir de la salle, les deux intrus ne s'occupant pas d'eux.

«Les voilà donc les fous qui comme les Potter ont cru pouvoir m'arrêter » se moqua-t-il en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses ennemis. « Tu as fait du beau travail » dit-il en se tournant vers Bellatrix. « Même trop bon d'ailleurs » continua-t-il haineux, faisant frissonner le mangemort à ses côtés sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se produire.

Elle déglutit au moment de recevoir le doloris qu'elle méritait selon son maître.

« Relève-toi à présent et termine ton travail » ordonna-t-il en enlevant le sort et en se déplaçant de plusieurs mètres.

Bellatrix se releva du sort, ses yeux haineux envers elle-même de ne pas avoir tuer ses victimes à l'époque. Son sourire sadique apparu à nouveau sur son visage alors qu'elle les regardait avec leur leurs yeux absents.

« Enfin… » Sa baguette dans leur direction et cracha par deux fois, les deux mots les plus craint dans la communauté de sorciers.

Voldemort regarda impassible les deux anciens aurors mourir, les maudissant eux et tous leurs amis qui lui avaient tenu ou lui tenait encore tête. Enfin de compte, il arrivait à ses fins. Ils les voulaient morts, et c'était maintenant le cas.

L'attaque de St-Mangouste se révéla comme un nouvel électrochoc pour la communauté magique. Alors que tous redoutaient une attaque massive et brutale de la part de Voldemort, il venait de les surprendre une fois de plus.

Une grande attaque effrayait énormément, mais maintenant avec cette nouvelle attaque, le fait qu'une poignée de mangemorts seulement pouvait causer autant de dégâts faisait frémir. Une seule question était à présent sur toutes les lèvres. A quoi ressemblerait une attaque massive incluant toutes les forces que Voldemort avait à sa disposition ? Personne au ministère n'osait l'imaginer.

L'attaque s'étant déroulé en pleine après-midi, les aurors avaient rapidement afflués dans le bâtiment, mais pas suffisamment rapidement pour éviter les morts et les blessés.

A leur arrivée, les mangemorts étaient encore présent mais plus pour très longtemps.

Voldemort parvenait à surveiller suffisamment le bâtiment pour détecter les transplannages, et dès l'arrivée des aurors, il lança le rappel de ses hommes qui ne faisaient que diversion lui donnant juste le temps afin d'accomplir son but.

Les aurors furent surpris de les voir partir sans les combattre, mais se figèrent d'un seul homme quand Voldemort lui-même apparu devant eux son visage monstrueux les fixant d'un air haineux.

« Dites au nouveau ministre qu'elle a toute ma sympathie et mon encouragement dans ses futures tâches. Dites également au vieux fou, que la prochaine fois sera la dernière. » il se releva de toute sa stature, faisant pas ce geste déjà reculer la dizaine d'auror et des sorciers présents qui avait grâce à leur courage limité les dégâts.

« Allez oust » fit-il d'un simple mouvement de baguette, faisant reculer voire voltiger les sorciers en face de lui et les faisant percuter pour certains les murs.

« Pathétique, comme il y a 20 ans » termina-t-il avant de transplanner, laissant perdu les sorciers encore à terre, tout comme les nombreux blessés.

Neville fut parmi les premiers sorciers à apprendre la nouvelle comme étant totalement lié au résultat de l'attaque.

Alors qu'il mangeait tout comme l'ensemble de ses camarades, un hibou portant le sceau du ministère se posa devant lui tout étonné de recevoir une lettre à ce moment de la journée, il cessa de manger aussitôt et saisi la lettre alors que le hibou s'envolait à nouveau et quittait la salle.

Il ouvrit la lettre, anxieux de son contenu. Il se rappelait de la drôle de sensation qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt dans la journée, et cela le dérangeait énormément, et surtout l'effrayait.

_Monsieur Longdubat_

_Au nom du ministère de la magie, je suis au regret de vous annoncer la mort de Franck et Alice Longdubat. Cet événement tragique s'est produit lors de l'attaque de St-Mangouste qui a eu lieu plus tôt ce jour. _

_Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en dire plus pour le moment, l'explication complète n'ayant pas encore été élucidée. _

_Je vous reforme mes condoléances, et cette fois à titre personnelle, ayant connu vos parents durant ma scolarité. Je reste à votre disposition si vous désirez des informations supplémentaires._

Amélia Susan Bones Ministre de la Magie 

Harry et ses amis qui se trouvaient auprès de Neville, se posaient des questions à propos du hibou et de la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le visage de Neville qui était encore joyeux quelques secondes plus tôt, changea brusquement pour devenir de plus en plus inquiet jusqu'à se figer d'horreur alors qu'il terminait la lettre.

Le silence se fit alors près de lui, chacun sentant de mauvaises nouvelles en perspectives. De tous, ce fut Harry le plus touché. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de la joie signifiant l'atrocité de Voldemort, et ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment et cela depuis qu'il l'avait ressentit. Ses pires craintes étaient fondées, et bien plus encore au vu de la réaction de son ami Neville.

Alors que Neville terminait la lettre, en tout cas il le supposait, Dumbledore qui n'était pas encore arrivé dans la Grande Salle, fit une entrée remarquée et s'assit à sa place au centre de la table des professeurs. Le directeur, regarda en direction de Neville, sa figure trahissant une tristesse et une fatigue que les autres professeurs avaient également remarqué.

Il rencontra les yeux de Harry et le garçon prit pleinement consciente de la tragédie qui venait de se produire.

« S'il vous plait, j'aimerais avoir votre attention. » fit Dumbledore en se levant « J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…. »

Ce fut ainsi que le directeur commença.

Neville ne supporta pas les paroles de Dumbledore très longtemps, se leva, prêt à quitter la salle tout de suite sous les yeux perplexes de ses camarades et rieur des Serpentard.

Serpentard qui d'ailleurs pour la majorité restaient de marbres ou montraient une attitude désinvolte comme Malfoy face à cette tragédie.

A ce moment, précis, personne excepté Harry qui en premier lieu avait remarqué l'attitude de Drago et de ses amis, fut le plus prompt à réagir. Déjà Neville baguette levée, ciblait le préfet des serpents et sans que nul ne puisse l'arrêter, lançait un puissant sort, qui en atteignant la table, la fit sauter, expédient les assiettes et les couverts hors d'elle, et pour un grand nombre sur les élèves.

Alors que les injures commençaient, et que Rogue se levait déjà prêt à hurler et à prendre des sanctions, ce fut cette fois Harry qui fut le plus rapide.

« _Silencio_ »

Le sort percuta Rogue lui ôtant la parole, gesticulant encore plus énervé et déjà, McGonagall s'insurgeait devant cette attaque sur un professeur.

« Longdubat, Potter ceci est inadmissible... » leur cria leur directrice de maison.

Harry qui depuis l'attaque de son ami, était à ses côtés lui parlant doucement afin de le calmer, lui répondit lui-même indigné.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous professeur. Il est inadmissible que des élèves se moquent ouvertement comme l'on fait une grande partie des Serpentard d'une tragédie comme celle que le directeur vient de nous annoncer. »

Minerva le regarda choquée. Elle s'attendait à un tout autre style de réponse.

« Notre action est peut-être répréhensible, je l'admets, mais leur comportement les plus, et est une injure envers les morts causés par leur raclures de géniteurs de mangemort » ses yeux en direction des Serpentard qui le regardaient de la haine pure dans les yeux.

Harry leur lança un regard glacial qui en refroidit comme à chaque fois plusieurs les ignorant totalement.

Autour de lui, les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés faisaient grand bruit.

« J'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor pour attaque envers des élèves et professeur, et vous… » Dit alors Rogue la colère lui déformant le visage, après que le professeur Flitwick lui ait rendu l'usage de la parole.

« Dans ce cas, j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard… » Le coupa McGonagall, énervant encore plus Rogue, mais lui donnant tout de même un sourire victorieux sur le visage tout comme sur les élèves de sa maison. Sourire qui disparu aussitôt, dès que McGonagall termina sa phrase en suspend.

« …Par élève de Serpentard » termina-t-elle

Tous les occupants de la salle dévisagèrent alors le professeur de métamorphose qui devant une telle audience restait sereine et fidèle à elle-même.

On entendit Rogue s'étrangler avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais à nouveau elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, le regard froid comme elle savait le faire. Regard que Rogue n'avait même jamais subit durant sa scolarité.

« Si vous êtes incapable Severus de les faire respecter les autres, vous, moi et le directeur compris, nous nous devons, nous le corps enseignant de le faire. Et c'est mon dernier mot professeur Rogue. » Trancha-t-elle, en se rasseyant comme si rien ne n'était et en continuant même son repas, qu'elle avait suspendu durant les paroles de Albus.

Un silence plana, que Dumbledore coupa, alors que Rogue ne sachant plus trop quoi faire reprenait sa place, sous les regards d'incompréhension des élèves de sa maison et amusé de tous les autres élèves.

Pour beaucoup, c'était certain, l'influence de Rogue dans la coupe des 4 maisons venait de prendre fin, car si la punition n'était pas annulée, les Serpentard avait définitivement perdu la coupe et occuperait sans problème la dernière place cette année.

Personne ne revit par la suite Neville de la soirée qui suivit, comprenant bien que le garçon aurait du mal à supporter la chose.

Neville sortit presque en courant de la Grande Salle, Harry sur ses talons ne voulant pas le laisser seul une seconde dans un moment pareil. Il redoutait que son ami réagisse de façon inconsidérée. Même avec le recul, il ressentait une sorte de répulsion envers lui-même quand il se souvenait de son sentiment lors du doloris qu'il avait lancé sur Bellatrix. Il ne voulait surtout pas, que Neville fasse ce genre de chose. Lui pouvait en un sens le faire, mais son ami devait rester pur dans les actes et faire honneur à sa famille et héritage.

« Laisse-moi Harry, je veux être seul !» cria Neville en tournant juste la tête tout en continuant son chemin dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans un moment pareil » lui répondit Harry

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et ce que je ressens »

« Au contraire. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir car j'ai ressentit et ressens la même chose » rétorqua-t-il

« NON !!!» hurla son ami, en s'arrêtant, se retournant et en pointant sa baguette sur son ami.

Voyant cela, Harry eut juste le temps de dresser un _protego_ qui vola en éclat quelques instants plus tard victime du sort lancé par Neville, dont la colère couvrait le visage, avant de prendre un air paniqué en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je n'ai pas voulu le faire Harry crois-moi » jura-t-il la main serrant sa baguette toute tremblante alors qu'il la rabaissait au contact de sa cuisse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'ai… »

« Ressentit une grande colère voire une haine qui ont libéré un grand pouvoir incontrôlable pour toi et qui t'a fait lancer ce sort sans même pas le vouloir. » le coupa Harry disant exactement ce qu'il avait ressentit. « Je connais cela Neville. Et bien plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le croire » un sourire peiné sur le visage.

« Tu as sûrement vécu la même chose c'est vrai. Mais… »

« La colère est toujours là et veut sortir par tous les moyens possible. Tu ne dois pas la laisser faire et te dicter des actes. Tu peux t'en servir, mais à bonne escient. Tu es un Gryffondor Neville, un pur. Godric Gryffondor ne tolérerait pas ce genre de débordement même s'il le comprendrait sûrement. Tu sais Neville, ce n'est pas car on peut faire une chose que l'on doit forcément le faire. Ce n'est pas une fin en soit »essaya-t-il de le réconforter.

Neville écoutait les paroles apaisantes de Harry, mais pourtant c'était impossible de le calmer réellement. Il sentait toujours une envie au fond de lui attisée par sa peine et sa tristesse. Ce sentiment de colère voir de haine à l'encontre des responsables de la mort de ses parents se lisait de plus en plus sur son visage. Harry remarquant que ses paroles ne servaient à rien s'arrêta de parler essayant de trouver un moyen afin de le calmer.

« Je vais les tuer tous » la voix de Neville tranchant le silence alors qu'un sourire méchant et déterminé illuminait son visage.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser le faire Neville » répondit tout de suite Harry, l'attrapant l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce fut à cet instant, que Harry comprenant ce qui se préparait, le relâcha immédiatement, reculant de plusieurs pas, son esprit en éveil afin de trouver que faire.

En face de lui, les yeux de Neville venaient de changer de couleur, leurs formes étant sur le point de changer d'aspect, tout comme le reste de son visage puis de l'ensemble de son corps. Il émit une sorte de grognement de souffrance alors que la transformation se déroulait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, car muée par la colère du garçon.

« Il a trouvé le meilleur moyen afin de conclure sa transformation animagi » pensa alors Harry qui encore plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, lançait des regards inquiets autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient en plein couloir et vu le bruit, l'école serait au courrant de tout rapidement. Il voyait déjà certains tableaux s'animer autour de lui qui curieux comme ils sont viendraient aux nouvelles et les communiqueraient en premier au directeur et peut même à toute l'école.

« Et on se demande comment aucun secret ne reste caché à Poudlard » se dit Harry alors que d'un geste de la baguette il tentait de faire fuir les personnages qui attirés par le bruit les regardaient lui et son ami.

«Essaye de te calmer Neville et de te concentrer sur ton image, le plus possible. Je vais nous trouver un endroit sûr » lui murmura-t-il tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Chose bien plus difficile à faire avec un sorcier en première transformation total en lion.

Alors que Neville commençait à crier réellement de souffrance, ses os se dilatant afin de prendre la bonne forme le rapprochant de la fin de la transformation, Harry trouva la seule pièce à disposition où ils pourraient être en sécurité en tout cas pour un temps. Une pièce où un lion pourrait courir et se dépenser car c'était exactement ce qu'il allait se passer dès que Neville aurait terminé.

Alors que Harry sentait la transformation se terminer, le poids de son ami devenant encombrant, il leva sa baguette et utilisa un alohomora. Une porte s'ouvrit donnant accès à une salle où la nature débordait de vie. Sitôt ouverte, il s'y engouffra avec Neville, le lâchant de toutes ses forces et refermant la porte derrière lui. Quand il se retourna vers son ami, il n'était plus là, remplacé par un lion pas tout à fait adulte et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

« Génial Harry. Il y a qu'un seul inconscient pour se retrouver dans une situation pareil et c'est toi comme toujours » se dit-il alors que le lion en face de lui le fixait toujours aucune once de peur dans le regard face à un humain.

« Tout doux Neville » tenta-t-il avant de sursauter quand son ami lui répondit par un rugissement.

Son instinct de survie lui sauva sûrement la vie. Par un réflexe incroyable, il esquiva le bondissement du lion vers lui, ainsi que la seconde attaque.

Alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration, Neville en face de lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux comme cherchant le premier moment de faiblesse pour l'attaquer. Ce qui n'était pas des plus encourageant pour Harry, qui réfléchissait à la situation.

« Face à un lion hors de contrôle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilité »réalisa-t-il sa main se refermant sur sa baguette qu'il était parvenu à sortir durant son esquive. « Mais je ne peux pas le blesser » décida-t-il ensuite. Ce qui était tout a fait vrai. Face à un véritable lion, il n'aurait pas hésité, mais là, c'était Neville. Sans oublier qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Une seconde d'inattention faillit lui être fatal. Le lion fondit une nouvelle fois sur lui, tranchant d'une de ses pattes le torse de Harry qui sous l'impact fut violemment éjecté en arrière. Il s'écrasa sur un arbre, puis tomba en avant, une main sur son torse, où les griffes avaient éventré ses habits, traçant de plusieurs marques de sang sur sa peau. Au contact de la blessure son visage se crispa sous la douleur.

Au son du grognement toujours menaçant, il releva les yeux vers le lion qui le regardait toujours prêt à attaquer.

Sentant que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique, il fut contraint de prendre des devant et d'employer des moyens plus radicaux. Se concentrant espérant arriver à ses fins avant la prochaine attaque, il ferma les yeux, durant moins d'une seconde, chose insensée dans une telle situation.

Le lion voyant son adversaire faiblir et attiré d'autant plus par l'odeur de sang qui en s'échappait, se lécha les babines et s'apprêta à attaquer. Il se préparait à bondir une nouvelle fois, mais fut stoppé net dans son élan, son regard fixe sur celui de Harry qui venait de rouvrir les yeux. Alors que tout lui disait d'attaquer étant supérieur à tous les niveaux, son instinct de conservation lui dictait de ne rien faire. L'incertitude naquit en premier avant de se transformer en crainte. Une crainte sans nom pour le félin mais qui l'effrayait sans qu'il puisse le comprendre.

«Le gros matou va se calmer maintenant !» lui ordonna Harry en se relevant, ses yeux totalement vert émeraude ne lâchant pas Neville une seule seconde.

Le lion ne sachant que faire face à son adversaire qu'il sentait bizarrement plus fort que lui, se coucha docilement, préférant pas se soumettre mais plutôt d'obtempérer.

« Très bien. Maintenant Neville, je sais que tu es là et que tu peux m'entendre. Alors concentre-toi bien sur ta forme véritable et reprend le contrôle face à l'animal. Reviens avec moi » murmura-t-il en se baissant vers son ami.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Harry souffla. Un détail dans les yeux du félin lui disait que son ami avait reprit le dessus. Il changea alors de couleur de ses yeux ou plutôt leur aspect et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Tu peux dire que tu m'as fait une sacré frousse ainsi que …» sa main se rapprocha de sa blessure « une belle série de marque » rajouta-t-il le lion baissant la tête en signe d'excuse le faisant sourire légèrement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fut trouvé dans la même position par Firenze qui rentrait de la forêt interdite.

« Content de vous voir Harry Potter même si comme toujours vous me surprenez » son regard allant vers Neville qui n'avait toujours pas reprit forme humaine.

« Me diriez vous la rai… » Il stoppa en voyant la blessure de Harry et grimaça.

« Certaines choses doivent m'échapper. Je vais vous aider à guérir ses marques car je suppose que vous n'irez pas voir Mme Pomfresh, non ? »

« Exactement. J'ose espérer aussi que vous garderez tout ceci pour vous. » Taquina-t-il le centaure sachant très bien que c'était le cas.

« Voyons Harry vous savez très bien que…ah ah ah. Vous savez, il n'est pas sage de taquiner de la sorte un centaure. Surtout si ce centaure en question est le seul pouvant vous empêchez d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

« C'est vrai » concéda Harry « néanmoins, il faut bien rire de temps en temps non. » se justifia-t-il

« Tout à fait d'accord. Tout à fait »

Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'il venait de coucher Neville qui avait reprit sa forme humaine et dormant d'un sommeil paisible en tout cas il l'espérait, Harry quitta son dortoir pour retrouver ses amis réuni dans la salle commune, discutant entre eux. Ils cessèrent à l'arriver de Harry, et lui lancèrent des regards peinés et admiratifs de part ce qu'il venait de faire pour l'un d'entre eux.

« Tu as bien parlé Harry » déclara en premier Hermione, un léger sanglot dans la voix.

Elle était l'une des rares personnes à avoir rencontrer les parents de Neville, et donc, pouvait mettre un visage sur les morts. Jusqu'alors excepté Sirius, elle ne connaissait les victimes que par leur nom. Cette fois-ci c'était donc tout autre chose.

« C'était quoi la phrase ? Ah oui je me souvient, ce n'est pas car on peut faire une chose que l'on doit forcément le faire. » répéta Adam. « C'est juste bon pour les autres mais sûrement pas pour nous »

« Tout à fait d'accord. On fait ce qu'on veut » rajouta Elvis pour une fois d'accord avec Adam.

« Une petite vengeance ne serait d'ailleurs pas de trop. »

« Pas toi non plus James ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de va-t-en guerre comme cela pour que tu en rajoute » se plaignit Harry.

Il venait de quitter la salle commune, et après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs échappant on ne sait comment aux patrouilles de Rusard et de Maugrey, il venait de s'arrêter dans la salle servant aux réunions du groupe.

« Si justement. Tu sais exactement ce qu'implique la mort de Franck et Alice. Voldemort se rapproche de la réalité. Et tu le sais. Nous devons faire front. Nous devons lui montrer que nous ne faiblirons pas. En plus une attaque à cet endroit lui couperait une autre possibilité. Il n'est pas immortel comme il pense l'être. » Se justifia Adam, montrant en même temps de quoi il parlait.

Beaucoup d'idées se bousculèrent alors dans l'esprit si particulier de Harry. Le sentiment de colère qu'il ressentait depuis des heures qu'il parvenait à contrôler encore explosa, quand Harry se rendit compte de plusieurs éléments qui était encore resté sous silence.

Ce fut à cet instant que le fléau décida d'apporter le dernier coup qui allait décider de tout le reste.

« Gryffondor l'aurait fait et l'a d'ailleurs fait à son époque » le souvenir d'une époque ancienne venant à l'esprit de tous, alors que Harry sentait une différence au fond de lui.

Alors que tout son être changeait, l'extérieur changea également.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se trouvait devant un édifice qu'il connaissait relativement bien depuis sa quatrième année. Devant lui en effet, se dressait la maison d'un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor, lugubre comme il s'en souvenait.

Il tourna la tête et vit également le cimetière où Cédric était mort de la main de Queuvert. Le sentiment de haine augmenta encore, mais il était contrôlé.

Sa décision faite, Harry avança tranquillement afin de se retrouver entre la maison et le cimetière. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là mais il en savait très bien la raison et surtout ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'arrêta près d'une flaque d'eau, qui éclairée par la lune, lui montra son reflet. Il eut alors le loisir de se voir tel qu'il le serait bientôt, avec pleine conscience de sa puissance. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux en premier et qui le fit sourire, fut bien entendu ses yeux. Ces surprenants yeux émeraudes, comme sa mère, mais qui là, symbolisait sa réelle puissance. Ils étaient en effet vert émeraude, entièrement. Pas une parcelle de ses yeux n'était d'une autre couleur.

« Cette fois il est temps d'agir » se dit-il relevant la tête, regardant les environs de part et d'autre.

Il ne sut pas comment, mais il sonda alors la place, s'assurant la non présence de sorciers ou de moldu, puis leva sa baguette.

Il se concentra sur un sort qu'il avait en tête mais dont il ignorait le nom et le mode d'action. Mais cela, ne l'empêchait pas de l'utiliser.

Il sentit sa magie bouger en lui, se regroupant par endroit, près à s'échapper au moindre mouvement de baguette ou de mot sortant de sa bouche.

« _Descrutum maisio_ » cria-t-il, sa voix brisant le silence de la nuit jusqu'alors si paisible dans ce recoin moldu.

De sa baguette levée, une petite boule de lumière apparaissant à son bout, grossit de plus en plus jusqu'à illuminer le lugubre paysage. Alors qu'elle atteignait la taille d'un ballon de football, elle gagna en luminescence, tout en diminuant. Plus elle se rapprochait de sa taille de départ, et plus la lumière devenait intense.

Tout cela avait duré moins de 5 secondes, et au moment où la boule de magie pure allait disparaître en taille mais pas en lumière, il y eut comme un bruit d'explosion, et le sort se déchaîna enfin.

Une onde s'échappa alors de la baguette, dans toutes les directions, dévastant tout sur son passage.

Lorsqu'elle atteint les murs de la bâtisse, ceux-ci éclatèrent, incapable de résister à la puissance de l'onde. Entraînés dans l'élan, les pierres qui composaient les murs s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions en même temps que l'onde qui suivait son chemin, détruisant purement et simplement tout sur son passage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'onde venait enfin de s'arrêter la puissance la guidant ayant entièrement été utilisé, il ne restait rien là où jusqu'alors se tenait la maison et son entourage.

Seul Harry restait debout, dans les décombres à contempler son œuvre, le sourire qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres prouvant même une certaine satisfaction.

« C'est déjà un début » fit Adam content.

« Il ne reste plus rien » s'indigna Elvis « Pas que j'aimais cette demeure mais tout de même »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire le sentimental ? Si tu as à te plaindre, fais le à ton toi vrai. Mais si tu le fais, ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras. J'en ferai en sorte de cela » riposta tout de suite Adam plus agressif.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas le faire. » Soulagea-t-il tout le monde pas certain des possibilités.

Harry lui restait de marbre face aux arguments des ses esprits. Ses pensées se portaient sur ce qu'il venait de faire, et surtout avec la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait effectué.

« Tant de pouvoir en moi » souffla-t-il « je dois non seulement le maîtriser, mais aussi me maîtriser. Je risque sinon de devenir un vrai danger pour mon entourage. »

« Tout à fait raison, mais une fois au moins tu devras laisser tes émotions parler, comme ton ami Neville. Sinon elle te dévoreront de l'intérieur » lui répondit doucement mais avec une once d'avertissement perceptible la voix du fléau.

Harry médita sur ses paroles tout en observant les environs. Déjà le bruit de l'explosion faisait s'illuminer l'intérieur des maisons environnantes, réveillant les paisibles moldus qui allaient bientôt à nouveau se poser un grand nombre de questions. Ce type d'explosion était possible dans leur monde, mais outre son caractère magique, c'était surtout la raison qui poserait le plus de question.

Malgré la situation obscure dans son esprit, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas terminé son travail. Une seconde fois, il leva sa baguette en l'air, une image se dessinant dans sa tête. D'un léger mouvement circulaire de sa baguette associé à un mot commun, une fumée noire s'échappa se regroupant à quelques mètres au dessus du sorcier.

Sans trop comprendre, Harry observa la fumée tendre vers le vert, alors qu'une forme naissait devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, la forme pas totalement définie fut achevée. Il sourit en reconnaissant les premiers signes de ce qui allait être pour lui le blason allant avec son véritable nom, et même si on était loin de pouvoir le reconnaître.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent ensuite durant lesquelles Harry ne réagissait plus. Ce fut à nouveau Adam qui reprit l'initiative réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là plus longtemps. Les moldus et les sorciers pouvaient arriver dans les minutes suivantes, il prit le contrôle des opérations, et Harry disparu alors de la même façon qu'il était apparu, laissant une maison en ruine et un terrain dévasté derrière lui.

Quelques minutes après son départ, un groupe de sorciers du ministère transplanna devant les restes de la maison des Jedusor.

Sous la pression de Dumbledore, et malgré la faible possibilité de servir à quelque chose, des détecteurs de magie noire avaient été placés dans l'entourage de la maison. Si Voldemort ou l'un de ses mangemorts y allaient, ils pourraient peut-être être le détecter. Pour l'instant cela n'avait rien donné, en tout cas jusqu'à peu.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent choqués par ce qui se trouvait ou plus précisément ne se trouvait plus devant leurs yeux. La désolation était tout ce qu'il restait.

« Des moldus arrivent occupez vous en » ordonna le chef du détachement à la brigade des oubliators qui partirent aussitôt vers les différents groupes de moldus qui arrivaient des maisons voisines. Ils auraient encore beaucoup de travail ce soir.

Les autres sorciers présents, essayaient de trouver des traces expliquant la destruction de l'habitation.

« C'est sûrement lié à la technologie moldu » se risqua l'un des sorciers en s'adressant à son chef. Celui-ci le regarda durement en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas de ce que tu as appris durant ta formation, mais au vue du niveau de magie ambiant, tu te trompes totalement » lui expliqua-t-il

« Et d'après moi, je ne pense pas que le motif qui se trouve au dessus de ta tête soit d'origine moldue » continua-t-il alors que le jeune sorcier levait la tête de façon idiote vers la forme en question.

« ce qu'il faut savoir à présent c'est quel sort a été utilisé et surtout par qui ? » son regard fixe vers ce qu'il avait pris de loin à la marque des ténèbres mais qui était loin de l'être.

La marque en face de lui était bien verte, mais avait une forme circulaire, sans toute fois être un cercle entièrement. Un grand V partait de son centre s'élargissant vers l'extérieur, et une l'autre forme plus basse n'était pas définissable.

« Bizarre. On dirait qu'il n'est pas entièrement fini. Nous les avons peut-être dérangé ! » Pensa-t-il alors que la forme disparaissait d'elle même devant ses yeux.

« Sûrement des mangemorts. Il n'y a que des sorts de magie noire qui peuvent commettre de tels dégâts et créer ce genre de chose» proposa le nouveau tentant de retrouver une certaine crédibilité et en pointant le symbole qui venait de disparaître.

« Peut-être, mais je ne le pense pas » dit un nouveau venu.

« Ah Lewis. Qu'avez vous déjà trouvé ? »

« Et bien Kingsley, ce que je peux dire, c'est que les détecteurs ont été réduit au silence par l'explosion, ce qui est facilement compréhensif au vu des dégâts. Néanmoins, si le sort était lié à la magie noire, ils auraient eut le temps de le détecter avant d'être détruit. Pas tous, mais certainement les plus éloigné. On peut également remarqué, quelle soit la nature du sort utilisé cela n'a affecté que l'habitation des Jedusor et ses dépendances. Ce qui nous dit que le lanceur a donné au sort exactement la bonne puissance pour arriver à ce résultat. Cela s'avère assez difficile avec les sorts de magie noire qui ont toujours tendance à déborder, encore plus fortement que les autres sorts malgré la compétence du sorcier. » Donna-t-il comme première observation.

« Ce ne serai pas un sort de magie noire alors ? »

« Pour ma part non. Beaucoup de sorts ayant des résultats similaires à des sorts dit de magie noire existent, mais sont gardés secrets » sourit-il son regard vers Kingsley qui savait très bien de où le sorcier du département des mystères voulait en venir.

« Allez voir les oubliators pour savoir comment se déroule les opérations » ordonna-t-il au jeune sorcier qui le suivait, afin de rester seul avec Lewis. Cela chose faite, ils continuèrent la discussion.

« Laisse loi deviné Lewis. C'est le même sort qu'à Privet Drive en juillet dernier ? »

« Tout à fait. La signature magique de donne rien mais c'était à prévoir. Mais le résultat est le même, en plus grand » confia-t-il

« C'est ce que je pensais. Là-bas également les nombreux détecteurs ont été détruits, et les plus éloignés sont comme neutralisés »

« Un souffle magique a fait cela, en tout cas je le pense. Ce n'est pas le plus important à mes yeux. Le plus important est de connaître l'identité de la personne qui a causé ceci, tout comme l'autre. Je crois que notre bon vieux Albus va apprécier les nouvelles »

« Pourquoi ne suis je pas étonné que tu me dises cela ? » lui avoua Kingsley faisant sourire Lewis.

« Que quoi ? Que Albus gère au plus pressé comme il y a 20 ans ou que tu sois en relation avec lui » le questionna-t-il le faisant réagir par une grimace. « Nous ne sommes pas replié sur nous même comme bon nombre fonctionnaires du ministère. Nous avons identifié toutes les personnes qui sont rentrés dans notre département et tu y étais. Mais n'es aucune crainte. Je suis une langue de plomb et en tant que tel, je sais garder les informations » le rassura-t-il sachant très bien ceux qu'il devait garder pour lui, tout comme l'ensemble des personnes travaillant au si mystérieux département des mystères.

L'auror sourit en entendant cela. Il connaissait suffisamment les langues de plombs pour reconnaître qu'ils connaissaient en effet beaucoup de choses. Comme ils gardaient tous leurs secrets pour eux, il savait bien, que lui et l'ordre était en sûreté.

Quand tous les moldus furent traités avec le sort d'oubliette, et toutes les analyses de routines effectuées, Kingsley ordonna aux autres sorciers présents de retourner au ministère. Quand ce fut fait, il transplanna lui aussi afin de terminer son rapport et de le transmettre à qui de droit.

Cela terminé, et alors que la nuit était bien commencé et tirait pour bientôt à sa fin, l'auror transmit les informations de la nuit à Dumbledore. Comme lui et Lewis le supposaient, le directeur de Poudlard allait s'avérer très intéressé par les événements.


	58. Un retour et une arrivée

Réponses aux reviews:

Chessandmat: Content que tu prennes autant de plaisir à lire cette fic. J'espère que cela continueras.

Ilys: Pas honte car c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire. Voldemort fait le ménage derrière lui. A savoir quand Bellatrix mourra, il faut attendre un peu mais pas d'inquiétude, sa mort sera tout sauf douce.

Steph46: Pas de soucie, je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant que je suis bien lancé. Content que tu apprécies autant ma fic. Ce nouveau chapitre nous donne des nouvelles de toutes sortes, utiles pour l'avancé de l'histoire.

Onarluca: Merci pour tes encouragements voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Arathorn: Je pense que la suite de l'histoire va devenir de plus en plus passionnante comme tu le découvriras très vite.

Abel: C'est vrai que c'est dommage pour Neville il ne le méritait pas. Content que tu aimes le passage de la transformation et de la vengeance de Harry. J'ai voulu les rendre vivantes.

Alpo: Content que tu aimes les deux chapitres, ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas laissé de review pour le chapitre précédent. On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on désire.

Milie Black: Voilà la suite.

Little Psyche: 55 chapitres d'affilé, il faut vraiment le vouloir pour les lire d'un coup. J'espère au moins que je ne t'ai pas mis en retard le lendemain. Visiblement tu aimes cette histoire et suis heureux d'avoir une nouvelle venue comme lectrice.

Obal: C'est vrai que tu m'as fait changé certaines choses, mais enfin de compte c'était judicieux donc ce n'est pas grave. Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que je suis capable d'imaginer et tu as donc bien raison en craignant le pire car avec moi tout est possible.

Greg83: Je suis à la fois d'accord avec toi sur ceux que tu viens de me dire. Mais pour cette fic, je vais te montrer qu'ils peuvent dire autres choses. Pour les étincelles de la baguette, on ne sait pas si cette réaction est normal ou non. Et on peut penser que cela correspond à l'élément magique de la baguette, la plume de Fumseck qui est justement rouge et or. Pour l'épée Dumbledore dit que seul un Gryffondor pouvait la trouver. Peut être juste un membre de cette maison ou Gryffondor dans l'âme. Et enfin pour la maison des Potter à Godric Hollow qui te dit qu'ils sont les seuls. Il est fort possible que de nombreux sorciers y habitent. Tout cela prouve que l'on peut voir de façon différents les même informations. Je ne sais qui a raison, mais en tout cas pour cette fic. C'est moi.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non de me lire.

Merci à Obal pour son aide dans la poursuite de cette fic.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre plus doux quoique après le dernier chapitre riches en événements.

Si vous avez un avis, une question ou tout autre vous savez quoi faire. C'est rapide et cela me fait très palisir.

Passez un bon week-end et surtout bonne lecture.

A la prochaine

Chapitre 58 : Un retour et une arrivée.

Le lendemain, Neville se réveilla de bonne heure et eut la désagréable surprise de remarquer que Harry n'était pas présent dans le dortoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais les brides de souvenirs de la fin de la journée précédente lui revenaient peu à peu à l'esprit. Il déglutit nerveusement en y repensant. Tout d'abord la mort de ses parents et sa réaction face à Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de tout, mais sentait qu'il devait avoir sûrement fait quelque chose de répréhensible.

Essayant de chasser ses idées noires pour le moment, il essaya de se préparer pour les cours de la journée, avant d'y renoncer plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas aller en cours, il n'en avait pas la volonté en tout cas pour le moment.

A un autre étage du château, Rémus Lupin était plus rassuré qu'il ne l'était quelques heures auparavant.

A sa grande surprise, il avait été réveillé en sursaut par Dobby affolé tout en fin de soirée, alors qu'il venait de s'endormir. L'elfe l'avait alors conduit dans une salle de cours désaffectée où Harry se trouvait endormit. Rémus se maudit alors en le découvrant de ne pas avoir été vérifier comment il allait. Au vu de sa réaction dans la Grande Salle avec Neville, il n'était pas certain que tout aille bien et c'était le cas. En l'examinant rapidement, il reconnut des symptômes déjà vus chez le garçon durant l'été.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il a utilisé beaucoup de magie comme les autres fois » expliqua-t-il à Dobby qui était sur le point de pleurer, ses grands yeux tournés vers Harry, fixes.

« Il ira bien d'ici peu de temps Dobby et cela grâce à toi » le réconforta-t-il ce qui fit le plus grand bien à l'elfe. Il reprenait vie à présent.

Avec l'aide de l'elfe, il avait ramené Harry dans ses appartements et veillait sur son état depuis lors.

Alors que les cours devaient commencer dans peu de temps, Albus vint le voir. Le directeur savait que son élève se trouvait là et désirait savoir comment il se portait. Il venait d'avoir des nouvelles de Kingsley à propos des événements de la nuit précédente et avait des questions en tête tout comme des certitudes.

« Désolé de venir de si bonne heure Rémus » s'excusa le directeur alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon.

« Il doit y avoir de bonnes raisons pour te faire venir à cette heure en effet » concéda Rémus

« Disons seulement que l'histoire se répète. » souffla-t-il alors qu'il acceptait l'invitation de Rémus à s'asseoir. « La même chose qui s'est produite à Privet Drive à fait une nouvelle victime hier soir. Le manoir Jedusor n'est plus et comme par hasard Harry n'est pas dans son dortoir mais est heureusement ici » continua-t-il

« Je voudrais juste lui poser des questions tout comme à toi. Minerva doit parler à l'heure actuelle à Neville et je le ferai si le besoin se fait sentir. Alors même si je sais que tu ne peux pas me donner énormément de réponses, tu restes fidèle à Harry, j'aimerais seulement savoir comment il va et comment il se sent. » Demanda-t-il alors que le soucie qu'il se faisait pour son élève se lisait sur son visage, obligeant Rémus à réfléchir à cette demande.

« Pour ne rien te dissimuler, il est en train de dormir. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Il a utilisé sa magie hier…. en abondance visiblement » ses yeux fixes sur le directeur qui semblait intrigué par cette remarque.

« C'était donc lui. A privet drive et … je l'avais bien compris mais je ne me l'explique pas du tout ! » Avoua-t-il en soupirant. « C'est agaçant je dois bien te le dire. »

« Tu lui as caché énormément de chose et maintenant c'est l'inverse. Ironique tu ne crois pas ?» dit en souriant Rémus

« Oui je me rends compte à présent, de mon erreur. En lui parlant à l'époque je ne serai pas dans une situation actuelle à me faire mener par mon élève » toujours son sourire, mais en même temps une expression nostalgique dans le regard.

« C'est là que tu te trompes Albus. Même à moi, il ne dit pas tout. Et tu peux me croire, ce que tu penses ignorer n'est rien face à ce que j'ignore encore. J'ai reçut des réponses qui ne te serviraient pas à grand chose mais je sais qu'il dissimule beaucoup plus. Tu es très chanceux en vérité. Car il n'y a pas une journée où je ne me pose pas une question sur Harry, sur ce qu'il compte faire et ce qu'il a dans la tête. Non Albus, tu as déjà beaucoup de soucis et de choses à régler comme cela. Alors laisse plus de marge à Harry. Car de toute manière, il n'est pas seul. Je suis avec lui. Tout comme Tonks » Continua Rémus.

« Je ne sais pas si cela doit me rassurer » plaisanta-t-il

« Vous devriez pourtant car c'est le cas » dit une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous alors que Harry sortait de sa chambre, d'une démarche légèrement chancelante.

« Tu devrais rester coucher Harry » le sermonna Rémus « tu étais épuisé quand je t'ai retrouvé »

« Je me sens suffisamment bien pour sortir de ma chambre. Et ne t'inquiète donc pas autant pour moi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais resté bien tranquillement dans mon lit. » Se moqua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire franc, tout en prenant place à la table rejoignant ainsi les deux professeurs.

Puis se tournant vers Dumbledore, lui demanda tranquillement : « Que ne vous vaut la présence du Albus Dumbledore le grand dans notre si humble salon de si bon matin ? » ironisa-t-il « un problème lié à la vieillesse… non. Un réveil défectueux… non bien sûr que non. Ou alors …, ou alors serait-ce la construction d'un futur parking suite à la destruction d'une vieille demeure lugubre et d'un affreux parc dans la soirée d'hier ? »

Il regarda Rémus qui restait figé devant lui et Albus qui souriait tranquillement. Il savait très bien à présent que comme son père, Harry pouvait tout tourner en boutade et utiliser des paroles parfois plus rudes et non conventionnelles.

« C'est ça. Vous vous demandez comment je fais pour….. » Murmura-t-il doucement réduisant sa voix au silence avant de terminer plus fort « …dormir avec un serpent, c'est simple elle s'appelle Lily, c'est normal » partant dans un fou rire en terminant et devant mes expressions stupéfaites des deux sorciers qui s'attendaient vraiment à tout autre chose.

Ils restèrent silencieux en attendant que Harry finisse de rire, comprenant qu'il décompressait tout simplement des derniers événements.

« Vous avez fait une nouvelle erreur d'appréciation Albus. Il fallait les protéger. Ils avaient déjà été sa cible par le passé tout comme mes parents. Enfin cette erreur n'est pas pour moi car je ne suis pas la personne la plus touchée par leur disparition mais je sais très bien ce qu'il ressent en ce moment.» énonça-t-il sur un ton de reproche et le directeur était bien conscient de cela.

« Passons. Il faut penser à avancer et faire table rase du passé. Ce qui est fait est fait et ne pourra plus être changé et je sais très bien que je n'ai pas à vivre avec ces erreurs. Je sais déjà que j'aurai moi-même à vivre avec peut être des erreurs mais en tout cas des actes plus ou moins répréhensibles. » Les avertit-il un ton sérieux dans la voix.

« Quand tu dis table rase du passé c'est…. »

«Table rase. Les Jedusor ne seront plus jamais. Cela devra être ainsi. » Certifia-t-il « pour ce qui nous concerne, faites ce que vous avez à faire et j'en ferai de même. »

« Je suis content que tu sembles prêt à me parler. Chose que je n'ai pas fait moi-même »

« Je peux vous parler mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas non plus un pion dans votre échiquier. Nous coexistons c'est tout. J'ai mes secrets et vous avez les vôtres » déclara-t-il, un sourire de sous-entendu sur le visage qui troubla l'espace d'un instant le directeur.

« Très bien. J'espère néanmoins n'être pas mis de côté dans ton idée quelle qu'elle soit. Car je doute que tu puisses tout faire tout seul. Et sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas encore de taille face à Voldemort, même si ta puissance et ta connaissance m'étonne de plus en plus. »

« Merci pour ces compliments professeur. Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir dans mes actions mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Nous sommes bien différents dans nos idées et nos actes même si certains sont communs ou dans la même optique, ils peuvent s'avérer très éloignés les uns des autres.»

Albus Dumbledore resta sans voix devant cet aveu de son élève qui ne cessait de le surprendre depuis des mois et cela à tous les niveaux. Néanmoins, ces dernières paroles lui sonnaient bizarre aux oreilles.

« A quoi donc pense-t-il en disant cela ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer la nuit dernière je me demande ce qu'il compte faire ? » Pensa-t-il en soupirant à la possibilité que Harry devienne incontrôlable.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris quand Harry avait lancé le doloris sur Bellatrix n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Il savait plus que n'importe quel bureaucrate du ministère de quoi était alors capable l'adolescent. En rajoutant sa peine pour la mort de Sirius, il était fatalement crédible de penser qu'il pouvait utiliser cet impardonnable.

« Heureusement qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant que maintenant, sinon je crains que cela ait été un autre impardonnable qu'il aurait utilisé. Encore faut-il savoir s'il serait parvenu à l'utiliser » se demanda-t-il alors qu'il rejoignait l'escalier le menant à son bureau.

« Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il pourra se contrôler plus à l'avenir. Tout comme il s'est certainement contrôlé hier soir. » Il s'assit à son bureau saluant de la tête l'un de ses prédécesseurs qui le lui rendit.

« Il maîtrise mieux ses émotions et l'envie de pouvoir que tout homme puissant possède, même s'il veut le nier par de là les années » termina-t-il son regard se dirigeant de façon automatique dans la pièce.

« Vous aussi professeur ? » lui demanda tout d'un coup comme frappé d'incrédulité devant le portrait d'une femme d'un certain âge.

« Moi aussi ma chère Pénélope, moi aussi » répondit-il de bon cœur en souriant.

Sitôt le directeur sortit, la discussion avait reprit avec autant d'ardeur entre Harry et Rémus. Le premier sujet était le sort que Harry avait une seconde fois utilisé.

« Contrairement à la première fois quand j'ai utilisé réellement le sort à Privet Drive, je ne l'ai pas réellement fait. Pas consciemment en tout cas et sans ma baguette. Hier soir je l'ai vraiment utilisé avec l'intention de détruire ce qu'il se trouvait à côté de moi et je suis arrivé à mes fins. » Se confia-t-il

« Quelles fins en particulier ? Car je doute que Voldemort soit attristé par la destruction de la maison de sa famille moldue » Continua Rémus.

« C'est certain. La destruction de la maison c'était surtout histoire de le faire et laisser exprimer ma frustration. Mais en le faisant j'ai aussi réalisé que je pouvais peut-être anéantir une sortie pour Tom. Un repli qui lui a permit de revenir de son état de rien d'il y a deux ans car le cimetière ayant été détruit, alors… »

« Le reste des ossements de son père s'y trouvant ont été également détruit. Et donc il devra trouver un autre moyen de revenir si cela tourne mal pour lui une nouvelle fois. C'est une vision à long terme et légèrement défaitiste. A moins que tu penses ne pas pouvoir le vaincre en une seule fois ? » Demanda Rémus comprenant mieux les agissements de Harry.

« En vérité non. J'assure seulement mes arrières car tout est possible. Si je parviens à le vaincre mais qu'il est toujours en vie précaire, son retour se fera encore plus difficilement me permettant avec de la chance de l'anéantir pour de bon. Personnellement je ferai tout pour ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité et le vaincre pour de bon directement. Mais bon, comme je te le dis et tu le comprends certainement, il faut tout comme lui tout préparer et envisager. Car une chose est certaine, s'il s'occupe cette fois totalement des choses, il ne négligera rien. » Soupira-t-il car ce n'était pas bon pour eux. « Sauf moi et mes agissements car il ne peut pas comprendre et appréhender ce que j'ai en tête et cela est à mon avantage. Le seul que j'ai d'ailleurs. »

« Tu deviens stratège maintenant ? » le complimenta Rémus « mais tu pensais à ce qu'il se passerait quand tu aurais utilisé ce sort au moins ? »

« Oui, mais j'ignorais que mon moyen de déplacement me prendrait autant d'énergie. Surtout que le sort en question est vraiment puissant et que j'avais utilisé une partie de ma magie plus tôt. Mais comme ma présence en ce moment te le prouve, je récupère vite. Et quand le temps sera venu, j'aurai pleinement à disposition ma puissance. Jusqu'alors, tu as raison, je me dois de faire attention à ce que je fais car je reste encore vulnérable. Vivement que cela passe même si je le redoute en même temps.

« Je ne pensais pas utiliser autant de magie pour contrôler le sort. J'ai presque utilisé autant de puissance pour le faire que pour le contrôler afin qu'il n'agisse que sur la cible et qu'il ne déborde pas sur les autres habitations. » Concéda-t-il pensif à ce sujet faisant sourire Rémus qui connaissait bien de quoi il parlait.

« Tu comprends à présent qu'il faut parfois utiliser sa magie pour effectuer le sort et pour le contrôler pour qu'il agisse au mieux. Avec l'habitude on le fait automatiquement. Mais c'est assez troublant pour les élèves quand ils s'en rendent compte. C'est pour cela qu'ils pratiquent qu'ici à Poudlard. L'environnement est toujours contrôlé et se contrôle parfois tout seul. Tu sais Harry, si Peter avait été un meilleur sorcier, le sort qu'il a utilisé face à Sirius le lendemain de la mort de tes parents, aurait fait moins de victimes. En tout cas si cela avait été dans ses intentions ce que j'ignore totalement. Savoir lancer un sort est une chose Harry, mais tu apprendras et je pense que tu le comprends que de le contrôler pour qu'il agisse correctement est plus difficile. Seul les sorciers les moins bons ont des difficultés à le faire avec des sorts complexes. Généralement il n'y a pas besoin de le faire avec des sorts de bases mais est généralement nécessaire avec des sorts compliqués et puissants. Cela permet d'éviter d'atteindre des alliés lors d'un combat par exemple. En tout cas des sorciers puissants comme Dumbledore parviennent à neutraliser ses adversaires tout en évitant ses alliés » Continua Rémus.

« Comme au ministère où il a arrêté facilement les mangemorts tout en ne touchant pas aux membres de l'ordre ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Exactement. Une telle maîtrise est assez rare et demande de la puissance en plus. Mais tu y arriveras » Dit Rémus d'un ton confiant.

« Merci pour tes encouragements Rémus. Ils me font du bien. C'est parfois bon de savoir que tu es derrière moi à me soutenir » se confia tout d'un coup Harry à la stupéfaction de Rémus qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

A bien des lieux du château, un autre événement était en route.

Cette fois ils pensaient avoir trouver la personne responsable du trouble qu'ils ressentaient depuis des mois à présent. Cette personne n'était pas Voldemort comme bon nombre de personnes se disant de leur race le déclaraient haut et fort depuis cette nuit où ils avaient tenus conseil.

Malgré leur réticence, un grand nombre des leurs avaient décidés de le rejoindre. Ils en avaient assez d'être ignorés par les sorciers et chassés par les moldus. Ils faisaient partit de la famille des créatures magiques et comptaient bien à présent se montrer à la vue de tous, à défaut de le faire au grand jour, même si cela arriverait également par la force des choses.

Depuis lors, ils avaient reprit leur quête cette fois en Angleterre, sentant que cela se jouerait là.

Ce fut donc peu avant le lever du jour, que Gabrielle, Vladimir et Edouard virent les premières maisons du village de Prés-au-lard. Toujours emmitouflés dans leur grande cape noir, ils marchèrent dans la rue à pas de loup, ne faisant presque aucun bruit. Ils stoppèrent devant les 3 balais quelques secondes, avant de reprendre leur marche. Ils passèrent ensuite près de la cabane hurlante, intéressés de savoir si elle était bien la maison la plus hantée du pays, mais la déception se lu sur leur visage. D'un simple regard, ils comprirent tout de suite que tout était faux. La bâtisse n'était même pas habitée par le moindre petit fantôme.

« Encore une histoire erronée » déclara d'une voix sensuelle Gabrielle

« Normal. Le plus hanté c'est Poudlard » lui dit Edouard.

« Et on y est encore loin de ce Poudlard ?» l'interrogea Vladimir de sa voix de stentor.

« Plus très loin. Le château est derrière la forêt devant nous mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Il y a toujours eu des créatures dans cette forêt. Certaines peuvent être dangereuses même pour nous et en plus le soleil va bientôt pointer son nez ce qui n'est pas des plus discret pour nous si nous voulons le trouver. En espérant qu'il est bien ici, ce qui n'est pas encore certain » se plaignit-t-il, exaspérant les deux autres.

« Je reste persuadé que nous allons le trouver ici. C'est curieux en effet mais je le pense vraiment. Mais nous le serons très bientôt dès que nous serons plus près »

« A condition que les protections de l'école dont nous avons entendu parlé nous permettent de le savoir » soupira Gabrielle.

« De toutes les manières, nous allons le savoir très bientôt » coupa court Vladimir à toutes autres discussions et prenant seul la décision de rentrer dans la forêt suivit ensuite de ses deux amis.

Ils décidèrent de stopper leur marche quand le soleil se leva, et restèrent donc dans un endroit ombragé de la forêt à observer les créatures qui continuaient à vivre autour d'eux ne se souciant pas du tout de la présence des trois personnes.

Ils n'étaient en vue de l'école de magie Poudlard, lieu dont l'un d'entre eux l'avait visité en son temps. C'est-à-dire, il y a plusieurs siècles. A l'époque, ses parents avaient décidés que malgré ce qu'il était, il devait être capable d'intégrer l'école comme tout sorcier de 11 ans. Il se souvenait de son entrée dans la grande salle et des années qui avaient suivit.

« Poudlard est vraiment un lieu très agréable. En tout cas jusqu'à ma sixième année » se souvint Edouard

« Laisse moi deviner c'est à ce moment que tout le monde a découvert que tu n'étais pas un humain comme les autres ?» l'interrogea Gabrielle

« On ne peut rien te cacher. Tout ça à cause de ses maudits Serpentard. Toujours à penser être supérieurs aux autres et à rabaisser les autres. Heureusement ils ne sont pas tous comme eux. » Continua Edouard.

« Tu en a tué un non si j'ai bonne mémoire ?» dit alors Vladimir en se retournant vers lui provoquant une expression choqué de la part de Gabrielle.

« Il a insulté ma mère, il n'aurait pas du » expliqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu l'as juste tué ?» demanda Gabrielle

« En vérité je l'ai éviscéré et laissé comme cela dans la grande salle qui je l'avoue n'était plus tout d'un coup très accueillante. » précisa-t-il en faisant une moue signifiant bien que tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

Les deux autres soupirèrent en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Enfin de compte il est judicieux que ce soit Vladimir qui parle en notre nom. Tu es trop…. connu par ici » décida Gabrielle. « Ce qui nous envois par ce chemin est trop important pour que nous laissions de vieilles histoires nous arrêter » expliqua-t-elle, ses deux compagnons de route étant bien d'accord avec elle.

« Cela ne me dérange pas, mais pour justement en revenir à notre quête si nous pouvons la définir ainsi, comment vérifierons-nous qu'il est bien ici et surtout comment le trouver ? »

A ces paroles, les trois personnes se regardèrent en silence, sachant très bien que ces deux problèmes étaient liés. Ils ne pouvaient pas communément aller jusqu'aux portes de l'école et juste frapper à la porte. Ils en seraient empêchés bien avant, ils en étaient intimement persuadés. Leur capacité à reconnaître la magie ambiante, leur certifiait que Poudlard pouvait s'avérer à la fois protecteur et dangereux. Tout dépendait des personnes et surtout des intentions.

Ils décidèrent donc de rester en position non loin de l'école et d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Au fond eux, ils savaient que leur recherche allait s'arrêter là, car celui ou celle qu'il cherchait se trouvait non loin. Peut-être que ce serait lui qui les trouverait à présent. Cette éventualité restait faible mais leur enlèverait une bonne épine du pied.

Le samedi arriva rapidement pour les élèves de Gryffondor et pour surtout deux de ses membres. Harry tout comme Neville appréhendait cette journée. Pour le premier, il devait rester à l'école emmuré presque avec l'interdiction de faire ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Pour le second, il devait utiliser la poudre à cheminette et partir du bureau du directeur directement, l'endroit le plus sécurisé, pour retourner chez lui, auprès de sa grand-mère.

En effet, c'était ce jour précis que ses parents rejoindraient leur dernière demeure, et il rentrait donc chez lui afin de s'y préparer. Harry avait demandé à Rémus de pouvoir y assister, mais il avait reçu un refus. Le loup-garou ignorait beaucoup de chose. Il comprenait les raisons qui rendait Harry proche de Neville mais pas le plus important.

« Je sais que tu voudrais y aller pour être aux côtés de ton ami, mais ce serait bien trop dangereux pour toi d'y assister. Dumbledore a raison cette fois en te demandant de rester à Poudlard en sécurité. Il y aura beaucoup de monde et ta présence pourrait en attirer encore plus. C'est un moment de recueillement pour Neville et sa famille. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un élément fâcheux se produise ce jour-là » lui avait exposé Rémus comme raison de son refus.

Après une colère de ne pas arriver à ses fins, Harry s'était calmé sachant très bien qu'il avait en parti de bonnes raisons pour ne pas lui permettre d'y assister. Mais c'était tout de même dur pour lui. Il désirait vraiment être avec son ami durant ce moment de douleur pour lui. La seule note de soulagement provenait de la présence de Luna avec Neville.

« Au moins il aura une personne proche de lui pour le soutenir » pensa-t-il amèrement quand il vit Neville toujours sous le choc quitter la Grande Salle de bonne heure samedi matin accompagné de Luna.

Il les regarda partir un nœud à l'estomac car il devrait se trouver avec lui, puis essaya de changer de sujet. Contrairement aux autres semaines, il ne présiderait pas la réunion du groupe de défense, qui avait faillit être annulé pour ce jour. A la demande de Neville cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle aurait bien lieu, mais serait porté spécialement plus sur la détente que sur le travail d'attaque et de défense. Tous étaient d'accord, et il avait été décidé qu'en l'absence de Neville et de Harry cela serait les dernières années qui dirigeraient le groupe. En réalité c'était plus des sorts ludiques et amusants qu'ils montreraient. L'ensemble du groupe ayant besoin de faire un break après les derniers événements qui avait si durement frappé l'un des leur.

Le samedi passa donc relativement vite pour Harry qui en l'absence de Rémus, partit lui aussi à l'enterrement des Longdubat, étudiait paisiblement dans les appartements du professeur. Harry y ayant toujours une chambre s'y sentait toujours bien.

Il passa plusieurs heures à étudier et à s'entraîner sur les différentes possibilités d'invocation qu'il voyait avec le professeur Hart. Il avait commencer par le simple _serpensortia_, faisant apparaître un petit serpent qui avait été chassé aussitôt par Lily qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry faisait appel à un serpent indigène de base, alors qu'elle était là elle.

L'attitude légèrement orgueilleuse du serpent le fit sourire, lui rappelant l'un des aspects du caractère de Hedwige. Elle aussi agissait de la même façon, montrant qu'elle était supérieure. Ce qui était bien sûr le cas.

Il s'entraînait à faire apparaître des créatures de plus en plus grosses quand soudain, il ressentit une sorte d'appel. Ou du moins une sorte de présence le surprenant et venant de la forêt interdite. Intrigué, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la forêt. Il la contempla quelques instants sentant une chose plus intense au fond de lui.

« Il faut qu'on y aille » lui prévint Adam confiant.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais Harry était suffisamment intrigué par cette sensation et par les paroles que Adam lui disait. Visiblement son ancêtre voulait y aller pour d'obscur raison. Se décidant aussitôt, il mit sa cape noire, et sortit rapidement de l'appartement bien décidé à y aller.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et il faisait donc bien jour. La pluie persistante depuis plusieurs jours, avait cessé et avait laissé la place à un redoux. Le parc était donc parsemé d'élèves se baladant seuls ou en groupe, discutant et riant.

« Tout le monde à besoin de s'aérer » fit une voix derrière lui alors qu'il regardait toujours ses condisciples le faisant se retourner d'un mouvement brusque surprenant par sa vitesse la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler.

« En tout cas tu as l'air de meilleur humeur que les autres jours Harry » remarqua-t-elle aussitôt le voyant réagir ainsi. « C'est Katie qui sera rassuré »

« Il y a un problème avec elle, Hermione ? » s'inquiéta-t-il soudain peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs ce qui n'échappa pas à la préfère en face de lui, qui lui sourit d'autant plus.

« Disons que tu n'étais pas vraiment des plus joyeux comme l'ensembles des Gryffondor, et même plus que les autres. Tu as plus de peine que nous pour ce qui arrive à Neville, et je le comprend. Il faut aller de l'avant même si c'est difficile » tenta-t-elle de lui remonter le moral, ce qui fit son effet.

« Tu as raison. Mais c'est dur pour lui. Et il est la dernière personne à qui j'aurai souhaité qu'une chose aussi affreuse arrive. C'est ainsi. Mais toi que fais tu ici et sans Ron en plus ? Car il ne faut pas être né de la dernière pluie pour ne pas remarquer que vous passez de plus en plus de temps ensemble. » La taquina-t-il, la faisant rosir faiblement ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles de son ami.

« Juste autant de temps que nous passions ensemble les années précédentes quand tout allait bien, ni plus ni moins »

« C'est vrai que nous avons tous passé des mois difficiles à cause de rancœurs plus ou moins profondes. Je suis content que vous vous entendiez mieux à présent. Vos disputes pour un oui ou un non devenaient vraiment lassantes à la longue. » Marquant l'accent sur leurs anciennes disputes.

« Détrompe-toi. Il y en a toujours, mais on fait des concessions. Il travaille plus et moi, et moi je fais de mon mieux pour… » Elle hésitait à continuer.

« A moins lire, en tout cas pas plus que nécessaire quand vous êtes ensemble » compéta-t-il devinant la suite.

« Oui enfin j'essaie mais… j'aime lire et m'instruire, il n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je m'adapte donc »

« Pourtant je te l'ai dit Hermione. Tout ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Il faut pratiquer »

« Où compte tu aller comme cela Harry ? » l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient peu à peu à la lisière de la forêt.

Ils n'y allaient pas directement afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais elle voyait bien que son ami semblait vouloir y aller. Les nombreux coups d'œil qu'il lançait dans sa direction tout comme également dans les environs, montrait bien qu'il surveillait ses arrières et cela pour une bonne raison. Comme dans beaucoup d'autres occasions, elle venait de faire mouche.

« Une chose à vérifier et pour ne rien te cacher, je préférerais que tu rentres au château » lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

Au regard que la jeune fille portait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Ni sur le premier point et encore moins sur le second.

« La forêt est bien trop dangereuse même pour toi et même en plein jour. En plus nous ne savons pas comment réagiront les centaures s'ils nous tombent dessus. Il n'est pas certain qu'il nous laissent aller tranquillement » tenta-t-elle de le sermonner afin de le faire changer d'avis, illusoire quand on connaît l'état d'esprit de Harry.

D'ailleurs, il sourit en entendant les paroles de Hermione, tout en reculant d'avantage vers la forêt dans son dos.

« Je dois y aller, et aucune des raisons que tu pourrais me donner même si elles restent valables pour toi, ne me convaincra de renoncer à y pénétrer. Oublierais-tu comment je peux être têtu quand j'ai une idée en tête ? » Lui rappela-t-il alors toujours en souriant.

La jeune fille soupira et secoua la tête de désaccord. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de l'en dissuader, surtout quand il était décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Ok mais je vais avec toi. Et ne proteste pas ce n'est pas la peine »riposta-t-elle rapidement les mains sur les hanches le mettant devant le fait de sa décision.

Harry n'était pas d'accord avec cela, mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre son amie.

« La connaissant elle irait voir McGonagall ou Dumbledore et cela ne doit pas être le cas » pensa-t-il amèrement, Hermione pouvant réagir de la même façon que lui.

Il accepta donc bon gré mal gré qu'elle l'accompagne, et suite à une brève observation des environs afin de bien vérifier que personne ne les observait, ils rentrèrent d'un pas décidé, en tout cas pour lui dans la forêt interdite.

Alors qu'ils restaient silencieux depuis leur départ du parc, Hermione qui suivait Harry à la trace fut la première à parler.

« Que comptes-tu faire si les centaures réagissent mal à notre venu ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Ils nous feront rien » l'apaisa-t-il en quelques mots.

« Ils sont de notre côté ? » demanda-t-il limite incrédule

« Disons que des événements récents les ont fait réagir et qu'à présent, ils ne sont pas contre nous » précisa-t-il ne mentionnant rien sur les événements en question, laissant Hermione encore plus dans l'incompréhension maintenant qu'elle savait cela.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de demander des explications, il l'attrapa soudainement, lui signifiant le silence. Il avait ressentit une présence non loin d'eux, et comme une alarme Adam l'avait prévenu d'être prudent. Il était sur le point de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Et en effet, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, les trois visiteurs étaient eux à l'affût des deux sorciers. Ils savaient que la personne qu'ils cherchaient arrivait, et qu'elle ne venait pas seul.

Harry à l'inquiétude de Hermione, recommença sa marche cette fois n'hésitant pas à marcher en ligne droite, ignorant totalement les obstacles en face de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais en tout cas, je suis prête » se dit Hermione, sa main se crispant sur sa baguette alors qu'elle suivait docilement Harry à présent.

Harry se posait des questions sur ceux qui se trouvaient plus loin et sur qui ils allaient tomber. Sa prise se raffermit sur sa baguette dans l'éventualité d'un problème, même si à ce moment donné et contrairement à sa visite avec Firenze, il sentait que se serait différent.

A ce rythme, ils arrivèrent rapidement au milieu d'une sorte de clairière, dissimulant légèrement la lumière, et en face des trois vampires qui les observaient de façon similaire que les jeunes sorciers les fixaient.

« De toutes les personnes à qui nous avions pensé, le survivant est de loin la plus éloignée. » déclara après une dizaine de secondes d'observation de part et d'autre celui qui semblait dirigé le groupe des trois.

« C'est réellement l'opposé de Voldemort enfin de compte » commenta le second qui se tenait à la gauche du premier, alors qu'une belle femme se trouvait à sa droite.

« Ironique pour lui, mais diablement logique en réalité. Qui d'autre que Harry Potter pourrait être celui que l'on cherche » précisa alors Gabrielle, s'adressant à ses compagnons, les fixant pour obtenir une réponse et avis de leur part.

« Tu as raison. Comme quoi tout est lié en réalité » conclu Vladimir en reportant son attention sur les deux sorciers qui depuis leurs premières paroles les observaient sans trop savoir comment réagir.

La jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de Potter semblait perplexe face à eux contrairement à Harry qui lui semblait attendre la suite. C'est en tout cas de cette façon qu'il vit les choses.

«Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Et qui êtes vous ? » Demanda tout d'un coup Hermione, ce qui fit sourire son ami. A croire que son esprit de préfète devant tout régler reprenait le dessus même dans cet endroit.

« Elle est rapide la petite » remarqua Edouard en riant, Hermione devenant blanche en observant les canines pointues. « Et observatrice » continua-t-il en souriant encore plus comprenant à la réaction de la jeune fille qu'elle savait ce qu'ils étaient à présent.

« Arrête de la taquiner Edouard. Sinon je crois bien que son ami ne te fasse passer de vie à trépas dans les plus bref délais. » Le prévint Gabrielle qui elle fixait Harry et ses réactions. Et en ce moment, il semblait bien intéressé par les actions de son ami.

« Pouvez-vous répondre aux questions ? Car Hermione à judicieusement raison et votre place n'est pas ici. Surtout que vos semblables ne sont pas vraiment en notre faveur et je sais très bien que vous comprenez la raison » demanda alors Harry, son regard droit sur celui de Vladimir, qui contrairement à ses deux compagnons restaient stoïque.

« Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes pas comme nos congénères à la botte de Voldemort » affirma-t-il observant la réaction des deux adolescents à la mention du seigneur des ténèbres. A sa satisfaction, Harry ne réagit pas du tout, et Hermione tiqua juste mais ce fut tout.

« Ensuite, nous serions tenu de prendre comme insulte que vous nous compariez à eux. Nous ne sommes pas communs avec eux. Nous sommes des vampires. Eux sont juste des simples copies stériles aussi dénué d'intérêt que des créatures de basse souche pour la majorité de sorciers » précisa-t-il alors choquant par ses paroles Hermione qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse afin de répondre à ses interrogations.

« Si nous sommes ici, c'est que nous sommes à la recherche d'une personne depuis plusieurs mois. Nous avions pensé au départ que c'était Voldemort mais nous avons changé d'avis rapidement. Nos pas nous ont mené dans cette forêt. Nous y sommes depuis quelques jours et nous attendions tranquillement que cette personne se manifeste d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et après une longue attente, vous voici en face de nous. Aujourd'hui. Ne serait-ce pas à présent à vous de nous dire la raison de votre venu ici ? » Retourna-t-il habilement la question, son regard froid droit sur ceux de Harry.

Hermione qui avait juste à présent gardé pied, donnait des signes d'incompréhension dans les yeux, alors que son regard se déplaçait du vampire à Harry. La réponse de son ami, n'allait pas l'aider à comprendre.

« Disons simplement que votre venu m'a fait réagir et cela même si j'ignorais totalement combien vous étiez et ainsi ce que vous étiez. Je ne crois pas mentir en vous disant que nous nous sommes attirés pour des raisons obscures »


	59. Des alliés de différents horizons

Réponses aux reviews:

Chessandmat: Pour les vampires, les explications arrivent. Par contre, il faudra attendre pour les deux pièces. Mais patience. Si Voldemort tue les parents de Neville, c'est qu'il sait maintenant qu'ils peuvent être une menace pour lui. Si ils se réveillent ils seront des adversaires coriaces, et de plus il réalisent aussi qu'ils faisiaent partit de la prophétie.

Onarluca: Content que cela te plaise, voilà la suite.

SamaraXX: Je ne sais pas si j'écris rapidement même si je me rend compte que je dois écrire plus vite qu'au tout début. Ce n'est pas tellement le temps qui compte mais surtout c'est surtout la vitesse que mon esprit va pour imaginer l'histoire. Parfois c'est rapide et parfois plus long. Avant J'écrivais tout au long de la semaine, mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Mon emploi du temps est chargé. Pour mon âge, en effet c'est indiscret, mais pour indication, je fait partit des auteurs plus vieux on va dire.

Steph46: Pour les vampires, des réponses (un début) arrivent. Comme tu le dis, plus on apprend moins on en sait. Je peux te promettre que cela changera peu à peu, les révélations étant donné bientôt.

Greg83: Les vampires viennent surtout pour le Fléau, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il est. (tu parles d'une réponse, tu me diras). Neville va avoir un rôle à jouer, mais je ne pense pas refaire un chapitre dans sa peau. Ce genre de chose n'étant possible pour moi qu'une seule fois. Moi aussi je suis fan de Harry, donc je vais dans son sens.

David: Les vampires préparent en effet quelque chose et je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir aimé la transformation de Neville. Pour répondre à tes questions, pour l'instant Harry ne peut pas se transformé quand il le veut en Fléau. Il est d'ailleurs pas encore le Fléau mais c'est pour bientôt. Les yeux verts totalement, sont pour moi plus impressionnant tout comme les yeux entièrement rouge de Voldemort sont impressionnant. C'est tout.

Milie Black: C'est clair que toute la fic est dans le mystère. Je l'aime bien ainsi et je ne vais pas te rassurer en disant que ce n'est pas finit.

Archidruide: Pas de soucis pour les reviews, le principal est de continuer à les lire.

Abel: Je suis d'accord avec toi. Les chapitres de transitions ont toujours une bonne raison, et les précédents en avaient également. Les réponses viennent dans le chapitre.

Obal: Tu y tenais vraiment à être la 700ème et je te le signale à nouveau, c'est toi. Pour les créatures, tu me connais bien et tu sais très bien que tout est possible avec moi. Alors ne te plains pas (tu ne le feras pas) si je sors une créature des plus ignobles de mon chapeaux.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.

Merci également à ma correctrice Obal qui m'aide dans mon écriture.

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et comme je l'ai dit dans les réponses plus haut, des explications et informations seront divulguées dans le chapitre.

Si vous avez une opinion ou autre à donner, vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et cela fait toujours très plaisir.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end à vous.

By By

Chapitre 59 : Des alliés de différents horizons.

« Des raisons obscures, c'est exactement le terme que j'emploierai pour qualifier ce qui nous a poussés tous les trois à vous rechercher » lui répondit Vladimir qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Avant de continuer, nous devrions faire honneur à notre éducation et nous présenter » remarqua Gabrielle d'un ton légèrement pincé qui fit sourire Edouard.

« Toi et tes bonnes manières » se moqua-t-il recevant le regard de glace de la femme.

« Je veux juste faire honneur à mes origines. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Sinon nous ne valons à peine plus que les autres » accentuant bien sur la fin de la phrase comme si c'était une insulte.

Son ami ne parut pas content de cela, mais acquiéça de la tête.

« Je suis Gabrielle, voici Edouard et Vladimir » se présenta-t-elle tout comme ses deux amis qui firent tout simplement un signe de tête aux deux sorciers, qui le leur rendit.

« N'ayez crainte, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Nous voulons juste discuter avec vous » précisa-t-elle voulant chasser la méfiance à leur égard.

Harry sentit Hermione souffler à ses côtés mais sentait bien que tout au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. La forêt en elle-même restait dangereuse, et la présence de 3 vampires en face d'eux n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Il se maudit alors de l'avoir amené avec lui. Il ne souhaitait pas qui lui arrive du mal, même s'il se sentait confiant face à eux.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas des envoyés de Volde-mort » elle reprit son souffle après l'avoir dit « ici pour nous attaquer » demanda-t-elle ardemment reprenant confiance en elle.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avant de sourire, montrant leurs canines acérées aux deux sorciers. Harry sentit Hermione trembler à ses côtés et reculer faiblement, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

« Désolé de vous décevoir jeune fille, mais comme nous l'avons dit précédemment, nous ne sommes pas comme ces créatures inférieures. Ni en physique et encore moins en comportement. Je ne dis pas que Voldemort ne nous voudrait pas à ses côtés, loin de là. Mais nous sommes libres de nos actes et de nos pensées. De nombreuses fois par le passé, nous nous sommes alliés à des mages noirs ou autres créatures et nous ne le regrettons pas, et encore moins ce que nous avons fait. » Il s'arrêta, les souvenirs de ses actes passés lui revenant soudain à l'esprit.

« Ce que veux dire Vladimir, c'est que nous avons toujours été libres de choisir nos alliés. Certes il y a 20 ans Vladimir était en contact avec Voldemort ce qui est loin d'être le cas actuellement. Pas qu'il renie ce qu'il a fait alors il y a 20 ans, mais qu'il pense et nous savons à présent que nous sommes ici qu'il avait raison, qu'il y avait bel et bien une autre personne plus attirante et intrigante pour nous que Voldemort. »

« Et c'est la raison de notre recherche et de notre venu ici Harry Potter. C'est vous » conclu Vladimir

Hermione frémit d'avantage en l'entendant et agrippa le bras de Harry par pur réflexe. Elle se rappelait les cours sur les vampires et savait qu'ils pouvaient se révéler enjôleurs afin d'attirer leur victime et prit peur que cela soit le cas avec eux. Elle regarda Harry qu'elle avait sentit se raidir quand elle lui avait attrapé le bras, mais plus par le contact que par peur.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il vous attire chez moi » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix plus profonde qui les surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel changement dans la voix du garçon.

« Je crois que vous le savez déjà. Vous avez un pouvoir puissant et très différent de n'importe quelles autres créatures existantes. Et grâce à ce que nous sommes, nous l'avons ressentit » Continua Vladimir.

« Ressentit quoi » le coupa Hermione qui venait de retrouver une certaine forme de contenance, laissant sa curiosité reprendre le dessus avant de déglutir face à l'expression qui se lisait sur Vladimir.

« De toute évidence tu as encore parlé bien trop vite cette fois » pensa-t-elle en évitant son regard.

« Arrête un peu Vlad » lui dit Gabrielle le faisant se retourner vers elle très mécontent qu'elle le nomme de cette façon.

« Elle est jeune et curieuse. Elle se pose des questions comme on peut l'imaginer et d'autant plus sur nous » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu sais autant que moi comment les sorciers nous ont oubliés» continua-t-elle son regard hypnotique se dirigeant vers la jeune fille.

« Elle doit faire partit des adorateurs des livres perdus et détentrice du trophée du meilleur rat de bibliothèque de l'année » la taquina-t-elle avant de rire en voyant la jeune fille rougir.

« Je ne me suis pas trompée. Néanmoins, malgré tous les livres que vous avez sûrement lus sur les vampires, je suis certaine que vous ignorez une grande partie de la vérité en tout cas celle nous concernant » Continua t-elle.

Un profond soupire la fit stopper alors qu'elle allait expliquer certaines choses importantes et elle se tourna vers Edouard qui lui fit un sourire de faux-semblant. Elle secoua la tête ce qui fit sourire Hermione puis reporta son attention sur les deux sorciers.

«Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que tout d'abord plus un vampire est âgé et plus bien sûr sa puissance est grande. Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Sa sensibilité qui est déjà accrue par rapport à ce qui l'entoure vu sa condition augmente également et c'est justement ça qui explique notre présence en ces lieux » son regard se portant sur arbres les entourant comme perdue dans ses pensées.

« Il y a un peu moins de un an, Vladimir a ressentit un forte perturbation. Et cela malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait tout comme nous d'ailleurs à des milliers de kilomètres de ce pays. Le genre de trouble similaire à celui que l'on peut ressentir face à une grande puissance magique. Un jour j'ai rencontré de loin Pierrot le fou. C'était, il y a longtemps bien sûr et c'est parce que j'ai détecté sa puissance magique que je suis parvenu à m'échapper contrairement à la quinzaine de vampires qui se trouvaient à mes côtés ce jour là. »

« Dommage pour eux » se moqua Edouard attirant les yeux d'Hermione sur lui.

« Après concertation, nous sommes tombés d'accord… » Continua-t-elle sans se soucier de l'intervention d'Edouard avant d'être coupé à nouveau mais cette fois-ci par Hermione.

« Excusez-moi. Mais Pierrot le fou, c'est bien le sorcier du 17ème siècle »

« C'est bien lui en effet»

« Mais… mais enfin les vampires ne vivent aussi longtemps car si vous l'avez croisé, vous devez avoir au moins …» dit Hermione s'arrêtant pour calculer sans penser un seul instant qu'elle pouvait avoir vexé Gabrielle en lui sous-entendant son âge.

« Disons seulement que Gabrielle a un certain âge, un peu plus jeune que moi » l'arrêta tout d'un coup Vladimir faisant sursauter Hermione plongée dans son calcul.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous les 3 des vampires tels que vos livres les décrivent. Ou plutôt, les vampires comme vous les appelés ne sont pas du tout la première définition de vampire telle qu'elle a été faite, il y a de cela des milliers d'années. Mais cela, a été oublié par pratiquement tous. Et en un sens c'est peut être finalement une bonne chose » déclara-t-il intrigant à nouveau Hermione alors que Harry semblait comprendre.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné. » Souffla-t-il

Alors que Hermione allait avouer que c'était le cas, Harry la surpris une nouvelle fois.

« Vous êtes des vampires de pure race si vous me permettez cette expression. » dit-il tout simplement « Vous étiez les premiers de votre espèce avant que les vampires tels qu'ils sont appelés à présent deviennent majoritaires mais tout en vous en restant inférieur en puissance» continua-t-il

« Exactement Mr Potter. Contrairement aux autres, nous sommes nés vampire de parents vampire. » Exposa Vladimir en regardant le ciel, et plus précisément le soleil.

« Pour répondre aux questions de la demoiselle, nous avons des caractéristiques très différentes des autres. La première étant notre longévité. Nous ne sommes pas des immortels bien sûr, mais certains des nôtres ont tenu près de huit siècles. Je n'y suis pas encore mais avec mes 550 ans révolus je suis pratiquement l'un des hommes les plus vieux de ce monde. Les autres eux, vivent jusqu'à 180-200 ans. Ce qui est énorme mais peu vis à vis de nous » Continua Vladimir.

Hermione écoutait attentivement les paroles de Vladimir. Ne savant plus quoi penser par ses informations qu'elle devait appréhender et qui bousculaient ses connaissances.

« Il y a d'autres caractéristiques qui vous différencie » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Oui mais un peu de patience. Nous avons le temps. » Ironisa Vladimir. Faisant sourire Harry. Il reconnaissait bien là son amie dans sa précipitation.

« L'une de nos caractéristiques est de pouvoir reconnaître les êtres qui ont de la puissance. Nous pouvons également reconnaître de cette façon ou d'une autre un certain nombre de créatures magiques. Ainsi je peux vous dire facilement qu'il y a un demi-géant au château tout comme un loup-garou. Des centaures dans cette forêt tout comme un grand nombre d'autres créatures plus ou moins dangereuses » poursuivit alors Edouard.

« Vous pouvez donc détecter des éventuels ennemis quand ils approchent » réalisa alors Hermione

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que comme vous le dites, mais il y a de cela. Mais vous savez, certains sorciers le peuvent également. Cela fait partit des différentes possibilités quand on a développé un certain type de don ou de connaissance. » Expliqua-t-il alors.

« Je suis assez certain que Harry ici présent est ou sera capable de savoir ce genre de chose. Il savait qu'il devait venir même s'il en ignorait probablement la raison. »

Harry qui, depuis les dernières minutes restait plus en retrait par rapport à eux. Il se doutait bien que c'était cela ce qu'il avait sentit et qui visiblement l'avait appelé vers eux. Néanmoins, il devait apprendre comment il comptait agir maintenant qu'ils venaient de se trouver. Une certaine incertitude naquit sur son visage, ce qui attira l'attention des trois vampires qui voyaient bien qu'il se posait des questions.

« Quelle est la question que vous vous posez Mr Potter » demanda civilement Vladimir.

« Les autres comme vous les dénommé sont considérés et j'ai l'impression que mon sentiment se confirme comme faisant partit des « mauvais », du coté des ténèbres et donc aux côtés de Voldemort dans cette guerre. Vous m'avez cherché pour des raisons qui vous sont propres et ce que je me demande à présent, ce n'est pas la raison, car je pense peutêtre avoir un début de raison. Mais de quel côté vous vous trouvez à présent. Et encore plus maintenant que je suis en face de vous » Continua Harry.

L'expression des trois vampires se figea un instant. Ce qui n'était pas rassurant pour Hermione. Au bout de plusieurs secondes lourdes, Gabrielle répondit à Harry.

« Je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous avons tous les trois un passé obscur et violent dans les actes. L'époque était différente et nous aussi. Nos besoins ont évolués. Nous avons nous-mêmes évolués devenant en un sens plus civilisés et moins enclins à détruire tout sur notre passage. Je tiens également à préciser, que notre race est bizarrement moins encline à la destruction. Nous avons combattus des sorciers de tout horizon avec il vrai une tendance plus vers les ténèbres. Mais nous ne combattons pas pour le chaos, mais juste pour notre survie tel que toutes les civilisations moldus comme sorcières l'ont fait par le passé et le font toujours. » Elle stoppa, demandant d'un regard à ses deux amis s'ils étaient biens d'accord avec elle avant de terminer son argumentaire.

« Au-delà de toute considération du bien et du mal, nous sommes mués par un impératif que nous respectons depuis un certains nombres d'années. En y repensant, le bien et le mal sont en partit la même chose. Seuls les moyens changent car les bannières changent, la moralité change, mais la finalité reste identique. »

Là où un grand nombre d'adolescents seraient perdus par toutes ces déclarations successives, Harry comprenait parfaitement à quoi il voulait en venir. Et en un sens, il était admiratif par la décision qu'ils venaient de faire. Il soupira quand même en comprenant qu'ils lui mettaient encore un peu plus de pression.

« En gros cela dépendra de moi et de mon envie du moment. » pensa t-il en soupirant qu'il avait de plus en plus de choses en tête ce qui en un sens pouvait s'avérer bénéfique. Même s'ils n'étaient que trois, leur présence pouvait faire évoluer la situation.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement alors qu'il s'exprimait sa voix ayant à nouveau changé.

« Vous jouer gros en pensant que je peux vaincre Voldemort car pour l'instant, il a l'avantage du nombre de ses partisans et sa puissance. Alors soit vous êtes aussi fou que moi ou bien vous savez une chose en plus » remarqua-t-il sa voix sous-entendant la raison obscure.

Vladimir sourit en entendant cela. Le garçon malgré son jeune âge était intuitif et observateur.

« Mon maître qui m'a tout appris m'a avoué un jour alors que je tremblais en ressentant la puissance d'un sorcier à nos côtés une chose qui me surprit. Il m'a avoué avoir un jour ressentit une puissance différente et sans commune mesure que celle des autres sorciers. Il m'a prévenu que si cela devait m'arriver, je devais choisir ou non d'être avec le possesseur de cette puissance au risque de m'en faire un ennemi implacable. Il ne m'a jamais révélé son identité même sur son lit de mort. Il m'a juste dit que cette personne qu'il avait rencontrée était différente des autres. Et même qu'il n'était même pas un homme. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je me suis longtemps demandé s'il ne m'avait pas dit cela uniquement pour me donner des limites aux choses, jusqu'à un jour de juillet dernier. Jour durant lequel j'ai sentit un grand changement, comme une naissance. Je ne me l'explique pas et puis j'ai à nouveau ressentit cette chose. Le plus étrange est qu'elle évolue à chaque fois, tout en gardant une certaine caractéristique. En ce moment même, elle est différente qu'à votre arrivé. C'est curieux car normalement la sensation que l'on a d'un sorcier n'évolue pratiquement pas. Sa puissance peut évoluer mais pas sa forme. Dans votre cas Harry Potter, c'est vraiment singulier. C'est pour cela que j'ai su que je devais vous trouver pour savoir si mon maître avait raison. »

Vladimir s'arrêta alors scrutant les réactions du garçon. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être totalement expliqué en ce moment en tout cas. » ses yeux montrant Hermione. « Le temps viendra bien, mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. »

Il regarda successivement les trois vampires, puis reprit.

« Je suis bien décidé à tout faire pour arrêter Voldemort et à faire bouger les choses. Je ne suis pas comme lui et vous obliger d'être avec moi, mais si c'est votre souhait et votre destin, vous êtes et serez les bienvenus. » Dit-il ouvrant ses mains vers eux comme pour les accueillir.

Gabrielle sourit à sa réaction et Edouard fit un oui de la tête. Harry attendit la réponse de Vladimir, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Après ses explications, il était d'accord.

Alors que l'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue au soulagement de Hermione qui malgré tout restait septique quant à la tournure des événements, qu'un léger problème survint.

Enfin un léger problème du nom d'acromentula n'est pas véritablement ce qu'on peut appeler léger. D'autant plus quand il y en a plus qu'une …… douzaine.

Vladimir fut le premier à ressentir leur arrivé mais néanmoins il faillit se faire surprendre comme tous les autres.

« Expectoma » cria-t-il en direction de la plus proche des araignées qui lui tombait dessus. Celle-ci fut secouée et renvoyée sur plusieurs mètres en arrière sur ses propres congénères.

« Préparez-vous à combattre » ordonna-t-il à ses compagnons son regard se posant sur Harry ne sachant pas ce dont le garçon était capable. Il allait le savoir très vite.

Alors que les trois vampires sortaient chacun une épée d'on ne sait où, Hermione et Harry se mettait en position baguette levée et cerveau en ébullition. Les 3 vampires se servaient de leur magie pour les tenir les acromentulas éloignés, mais cela ne servirait pas longtemps.

Alors que plusieurs d'entre elles arrivaient en force vers Gabrielle, Hermione les fit reculer par plusieurs sorts.

« Regroupons nous » tonna la voix de Harry derrière elle qui à son ton surpris tout le monde, et obligea les 4 autres personnes à se regrouper autour de lui. Alors qu'Edouard allait protester, un regard de Vladimir le fit taire, et il comprit la raison. Harry baguette levée et concentré lançait un sort.

« _protego murus_ »

Il y eut une lumière bleutée, et soudain, ils furent tous les 5 sous une sorte de dôme bleu, sur lequel les araignées vinrent s'écraser, le dôme les repoussant et ne vacillant pas.

Les trois vampires et Hermione furent stupéfaits de ceci et se tournèrent vers Harry qui arborait un air sérieux qui lui allait bien selon son amie.

« Ce dôme ne durera pas éternellement, et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas une solution définitive. Juste temporaire afin de nous laisser le temps de nous concentrer et de nous sortir de ce mauvais pas » Continua Harry toujours aussi concentré.

« On les tue tous et le tour est joué » s'enthousiasma Edouard avant de recevoir trois regards noirs.

« Si Harry a utilisé ce sort ce n'est pas pour rien n'est ce pas » lui répondit Gabrielle se doutant très bien que le garçon devait avoir une idée précise en tête.

« Primo je ne veux pas tuer inutilement et secundo elles peuvent nous être utile plus tard. Alors il ne faut pas mettre Aragog en colère » se justifia-t-il

« Aragog » demanda Gabrielle.

« C'est la mère de ces merveilleuses créatures comme le dirait Hagrid » Précisa Harry.

« Car vous pensez pouvoir les faire agir dans notre sens » s'insurgea Edouard qui ne voyait que le côté bestial des créatures.

« Si je peux avoir des vampires à mes côtés, des araignées géantes sont tout à fait possible non » se moqua Harry faisant sourire Vladimir et Gabrielle.

« Très bien mais dans ce cas, je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les tuer. Alors que faire car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes plus ou moins à leur merci » remarqua judicieusement la vampire, le mur les protégeant toujours des araignées qui les entouraient complètement à présent.

« Elle a raison. Notre magie est peutêtre plus limitée que la vôtre mais est plus portée sur l'attaque que sur la défense » continua Vladimir en fixant toujours Harry. Il l'attendait de voir ce qu'il ferait.

Harry souffla pensant à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas sans pour autant tuer les araignées. Et sachant très bien qu'il en était tout à fait capable s'il réfléchissait.

« Tout d'abord il faut les faire s'éloigner de nous car le bouclier commencera bientôt à faiblir sous leurs assauts. Ensuite, nous utiliserons des puissants sorts d'expulsion pour les repousser et après…. courir sera une très bonne solution » sourit-il alors que ses quatre anciens et nouveaux amis le regardaient stupéfaits.

« On peut aussi les stupéfixer » proposa Hermione « tu l'avais pratiquement fait lors du tournoi. Et maintenant toi en tout cas tu devrais y parvenir. »

« Je suis d'accord mais il faut être très précis. Elles sont résistantes aux sorts de stupéfixion et elles sont dans leur élément ici. Elles seront donc coriaces. On le fera uniquement si nous y sommes vraiment obligé. »

Il eut un air pensif, puis se tourna vers Dimitri. Il avait peutêtre la solution.

« Je ne veux pas vous insulter, mais j'ai une confirmation à vous demander. Vous n'avez pas de problèmes avec la lumière du soleil » Demanda-t-il au vampire qui lui sourit.

« Nous non. Les autres oui, mais nous apprécions le soleil. Modérément c'est vrai, mais nous ne risquerons pas de partir en fumée. Encore une stupide idée moldue » répondit-il

« Très bien dans ce cas, préparez-vous tous à utiliser les sorts pour les repousser. Et surtout baisser le regard vers le sol pour ne pas être trop atteint » leur conseilla-t-il, alors qu'ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il allait faire.

Ce qu'il allait faire était en fait une puissante incantation, ne connaissant pas si une formule existait pour faire une telle chose. Il se concentra fortement espérant que cela fonctionne même s'il n'en doutait pas. Comme pour toutes formules, il fallait y croire sinon cela échouerait lamentablement.

Il leva sa main gauche, paume vers le ciel, puis déchaîna son pouvoir.

« _Lumos Aurora Maxima_ » cria-t-il libérant son pouvoir qui monta à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui par delà la protection et qui comme explosa dans une boule de lumière semblable au soleil, irradiant la semi-pénombre de la forêt d'une clarté n'existant pratiquement pas même en plein jour.

Tous avaient ressentit cette lumière qui les aurait éblouis s'ils l'avaient regardé en face.

« On peut dire qu'il sait faire de la lumière » remarqua Edouard

« En plus ça marche. Ces horreurs n'aiment pas non plus la lumière du jour » s'exclama Hermione en observant les acromentulas s'éloigner d'eux dans toutes les directions mais restant tout de même à distance.

« Elles sont toujours là, elles se protègent et je ne pense pas que le sort durera très longtemps » avoua Harry.

« Dans ce cas allons-y » conseilla Vladimir en partant en premier vers l'endroit où le moins d'araignées semblaient se regrouper.

« Hermione reste avec Gabrielle et toi Edouard assure nos arrières » ordonna-t-il en repoussant des araignées qui lui barraient le passage d'un simple geste de la main.

La petite troupe s'enfuit de cette façon du cadre bucolique où restait le groupe de vampires.

Ils courraient vite, mais les araignées étaient non seulement coriaces mais comme l'avait souligné Harry dans leur élément dans la forêt et revenaient donc à l'assaut, et même semblaient être de plus en plus nombreuses.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Poudlard Harry. Je ne pense pas que votre Dumbledore nous autorise à y rentrer. » L'avertit Gabrielle sachant très bien comment la majorité des sorciers réagissaient avec ceux de leur race. « On le dit clément mais il y a des limites » continua-t-elle

« Elle a raison Harry. L'école est sûre pour nous mais pour eux. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'un vampire y soit déjà entré » dit Hermione hors d'haleine juste avant de repousser une nouvelle fois une araignée. Elle commençait à faiblir autant physiquement que magiquement.

La course durant depuis près de 15 minutes et elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre de distraction.

« Il va falloir trouver une autre solution » trancha Vladimir en s'arrêtant net surprenant tout le monde qui faillirent lui rentrer dedans mais il n'en fut rien.

Alors que leurs poursuivant arrivaient par derrière, une rangé d'araignées se trouvaient devant eux bloquant le passage.

« Nous avons un problème en effet » nota Harry, avant de sourire « mais peutêtre pas pour longtemps » termina-t-il en regardant vers la droite ayant comme ressentit une nouvelle présence.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, car les acromentulas semblaient elles aussi s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'elles bougeaient comme pour voir ce qui allait arriver. On entendit comme un sifflement fendant l'air et une flèche atteint l'une d'entre elle à l'une de ses pattes, la faisant visiblement souffrir.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, d'autres flèches s'abattirent sur les araignées tout en les blessant seulement et obligeant plusieurs d'entres elles à s'éloigner d'eux. Harry et Hermione devinèrent tout de suite qui était les nouveaux arrivants et attendirent leur entrée ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver quelques secondes plus tard.

Un groupe de centaures fit donc une apparition faisant reculer de leurs arcs bandés près à tirer de nouveau sur le groupe d'acromentulas qui comprenant qu'elles étaient en passe de devenir, pas minoritaire en nombre mais en puissance préféra abandonner tout de suite sans demander leur reste.

Néanmoins, l'une d'entre elle bondit comme sur les vampires comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée avant d'être non seulement repoussée par l'un d'entre eux, mais en plus atteint par les flèches des centaures.

Ils allaient d'ailleurs visiblement l'achever, quand Harry s'interposa entre eux et la bête blessée, son expression prouvant s'ils en doutaient qu'il était près à en découdre avec eux.

« Elle va s'en aller tranquillement » décréta-t-il sereinement laissant pantois les centaures devant lui.

Le centaure lui faisant face eut un rictus de dégoût et banda encore plus son arc en signe de désaccord avec Harry qui lui ne bougeait pas, effrayant Hermione qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant la situation.

Elle allait d'ailleurs le faire la baguette levée sur le centaure, quand une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, plus douce et désirant calmer le jeu.

« Si Harry Potter le veut, alors tu n'as rien à dire » lui rappela-t-elle en arrivant aux côtés de son camarade.

Harry la voyant pour la première fois fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une centaure. Il en avait croisé la dernière fois, mais n'avait pas prit le temps de les observer. Chose qu'il pouvait aisément faire actuellement. Elle était légèrement plus petite des hommes de sa race, et contrairement à eux portait un vêtement en peau de bête. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu azur lui donnait un regard encore plus pénétrant que ceux de sa race. Elle se tenait fière attendant la suite ou la réaction de Harry.

Le centaure à ses côtés avait sur le coup légèrement reculé et ses yeux s'étaient élargis à la vue de la fameuse cicatrice.

Hermione l'observant comprit véritablement que les choses avaient évolué depuis sa dernière venue dans cette forêt.

Voyant que le centaure n'avait toujours pas baissé son arc, Harry prit un air souriant malsain, et les prévint tous.

« Vous savez j'ai une amie près de mon cœur qui a la fâcheuse tendance à être très protectrice. Surtout depuis un incident avec plusieurs de votre race. » Commença-t-il sa main désignant son cœur. « Pas qu'elle ne vous aime pas particulièrement, mais je sais qu'elle en reparle parfois » termina-t-il alors que le centaure en face de lui devenait blanc, Harry ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux.

« Très bien elle peut s'en aller » déclara à nouveau la centaure avant d'envoyer un regard noir à son congénère qui était toujours blanc. « Et toi range pour de bon ton arc »

Il obtempéra pour de bon, alors qu'elle se rapprocha plus de Harry qui accroupie devant l'araignée semblait lui parler. Quelques instants plus tard, l'acromentula partait, blessée mais en vie. Les différents groupes de personnes présentent l'observèrent quitter les lieux sans trop y croire, mais ce fut le cas.

Une fois disparue de la vue de tous, Harry se tourna vers la centaure qui lui faisait face et attendit.

« Je suis Lucilla. C'est moi qui ait été désigné pour être le lien entre mon clan et Dumbledore et ses sorciers. » Se présenta-t-elle

« Pourquoi toi »

« Firenze a refusé cette tâche prétextant avoir des raisons personnels allant à son encontre. Je crois connaître ses raisons et elles me paraissent nobles » expliqua-t-elle, Harry se doutant que les raisons personnels, enfin il y a en avait une qui était tout simplement lui.

« Nous nous rendions à Poudlard afin de rencontrer le directeur quand nous avons aperçu une lueur dans la forêt. Nous avons donc changé de direction et nous vous avons rencontré et décidé de vous aider » exposa-t-elle

« Nous ignorions alors que c'était vous Harry Potter et que vous aviez réellement besoin d'aide » son regard se dirigeant droit vers les trois vampires qui s'étaient regroupés dès l'arrivé des centaures.

« Merci de votre providentielle aide avec les acromentulas. Néanmoins, ces personnes que vous considérez comme des ennemis n'en sont pas. En tout cas pour moi » rajouta-t-il. « Ils sont venus me voir. Je les ai donc rencontrés » continua-t-il en souriant.

« Y aurait-il un problème ? Lucilla » Demanda-t-il voyant déjà plusieurs centaures, les mains proches de leurs armes.

« Disons que je suis assez perplexe. Ils ne sont pas des créatures fiables. Ils n'ont pas …. »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite » la stoppa-t-il son visage reprenant une expression plus froide qui attira tous les regards. « Parleriez-vous des vampires de la même façon dont Bane et sûrement plusieurs de ses amis parlaient des sorciers il y a encore peu de temps ? N'avez vous donc rien retenu de ce que nous avons échangé la dernière fois » La questionna-t-il son ton devenant plus tranchant.

« Si bien sûr que si » se précipita-t-elle de répondre.

« Dans ce cas, auriez-vous oublié qu'il ne faut pas traiter les autres d'une façon dont on ne veut pas être traité. Ils sont des vampires c'est vrai, mais ils sont aussi des êtres doué d'intelligence et en cela vous leur devez le respect qu'ils ont le droit d'avoir. De plus, ils vous traiteront de la même façon. »

« Très bien. » fit-elle

Se déplaçant calmement, elle se dirigea vers les trois vampires et les surpris en s'excusant.

« Désolé d'avoir eu des pensées fausses à votre égard » commença-t-elle « si Harry Potter vous fait confiance et visiblement c'est le cas, alors je dois aussi vous faire confiance. Je vous assure donc de la part de mon clan que vous pourrez revenir en toute sécurité dans cette forêt. Si Harry Potter le demande bien entendu » termina-t-elle son regard se portant vers le garçon, qui lui fit un simple oui de la tête.

« Dans ce cas c'est fait, j'en fait le serment » précisa-t-elle sachant qu'elle s'engageait au nom de son clan et que cela serait sûrement mal perçu par certains de ses congénères.

Ils se quittèrent donc tous d'accord sur la forme, même si un doute persistait sur la présence actuel et futur de vampires au sein de la foret interdite pour les centaures. Les deux sorciers retournèrent tranquillement à Poudlard en compagnies des centaures qui s'éclipsèrent en temps voulu, alors que les trois vampires quittèrent la forêt pour une nouvelle destination.

Plus tard en cette fin de week-end dans une salle d'une maison lugubre en son temps, une partie de l'ordre du phœnix entourait de sa présence Albus Dumbledore.

Suite aux derniers événements, il avait organisé cette réunion avec les principaux sorciers de l'ordre. Pour des raisons diverses, ils n'étaient pas tous présent, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour cette réunion.

Une fois vérifié que toutes les personnes devant être présentes soient bien là, Dumbledore commença.

« Si vous êtes ici ce soir, c'est pour mettre à jour l'état des forces contre nous tout comme celle que nous avons pour nous » déclara-t-il alors que plusieurs signes de tête parcouraient la pièce.

« Bill, comment est la tension à Gringott » demanda-t-il tout le monde se tournant vers le plus vieux des fils Weasley.

« Pour être honnête professeur, les gobelins agissent assez bizarrement depuis plusieurs mois » soupira-t-il « j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait reçu comme une proposition mais qui ressemblait plus à une menace. Et depuis, il y a une certaine tension et je sais que le directeur à reçu un grand nombre de ses collègues voire même certains venant de l'étranger. Nous sommes tenus à l'écart mais une chose est certaine. Il n'y a pratiquement plus de contact avec leurs homologues de Bulgarie. »

Cette déclaration intéressant tout le monde.

« Bizarre car les gobelins sont souvent les uns avec les autres » s'exprima Kingsley.

« C'est vrai. S'ils ne sont pas en contact avec ceux en Bulgarie, alors il est possible qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord avec eux. » Médita Albus « personne ne peux savoir ce qu'ils ont en tête. Malheureusement ils aiment trop les galions et cela peut jouer pour ou contre nous » termina-t-il tous attendant qu'il parle sachant qu'il était en contact avec un grand nombre de personnes.

« Passons. J'ai une assez bonne nouvelle à annoncer. Enfin bonne n'est pas le plus approprié mais… la situation avec les centaures semblent cette fois arrangé dans la forêt interdite. Ils ont même décidé de protéger l'école en cas d'attaque par la forêt si bien sûr nous leur venons en aide s'ils sont dans le besoin » dit-il

« Ils n'ont rien demandé d'autres » demanda judicieusement Arthur, connaissant la réaction des centaures l'année dernière, Ron et Hermione lui ayant raconté à sa demande ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Comme prévu ils ont demandés à être reconnus et à être traité de façon équitable par les sorciers » répondit-il une légère réticence dans la voix.

« Cela ne sera pas facile à faire » dit un autre membre du ministère nouveau au sein de l'ordre.

« Nous et moi le premier en sommes conscient, Rodrigue » reconnu le directeur « mais si tout se termine bien et si le ministre de la magie et le ministère reconnaît ce qu'ils feront car ils se battront pour vivre, alors les choses peuvent changer ».

« Encore faut-il qu'il ne change pas d'avis » déclara froidement Rogue.

« C'est à nous tous de leur prouver qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en nous en leur faisant confiance » son regard malicieux fixant son professeur de potion comme pour lui sous-entendre quelque chose. Rogue eut un léger rictus puis secoua la tête en signe de mécontentement. Connaissant très bien la mentalité des Serpentard, il doutait que cela fonctionne. Mais bon s'ils pouvaient les aider à lutter contre Voldemort, il devait alors tout faire pour que cela fonctionne. C'était en tout cas le raisonnement que faisait le professeur de potion.

« Albus je sais que ce n'est pas le sujet, mais as-tu des informations sur la ou les personnes qui ont détruit le manoir de Jedusor en milieu de semaine » l'interrogea tout d'un coup Sturgis Podmore. « Nous savons tous ce qu'elle pourrait représenter pour tu-sais-qui mais nous ignorons tout des responsables et en particulier du symbole mystérieux présent sur les lieux » termina-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à Kingsley qui à son air courroucé ne semblait pas content de la tournure des choses.

« Je vois que les nouvelles se répandent rapidement » sourit Albus en regardant lui aussi Kingsley.

« Il y a eu une fuite on ne sait pas où » soupira-t-il « il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que la presse s'empare de cette affaire. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon pour nous. Nous ignorons encore qui a fait cela et surtout de quel côté est cette personne » fixant lui aussi Albus qui ne disait rien gardant une expression de marbre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire que c'était Harry. Cette information ferait trop de bruit quel que soit sous quel angle on la prenait.

Il souffla lentement alors que tous les sorciers présents attendaient une réponse qui ne vint pas.

« Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais » souhaita-t-il alors que les discussions reprenaient de plus belles.


	60. Un héritier qui se fait conna

Réponses aux reviews:

Chessandmat: En effet, le chapitre était assez surprenant, et c'est vrai que Harry reverra bientôt Mme Bones mais pour le moment, il est préférable que leur relation d'affaire reste secrète.

Onarluca: Merci de continuer à la lire et heureux que tu l'apprécies toujours.

Greg83: Pas d'inquiétude, le Fléau sera de retour bientôt. Les vampires aussi tout comme de nombreux personnages auront un rôle à jouer.

Milie Black: Merci pour les compliments j'apprécie énormément. Je n'ai pas de recette pour écrire mes chapitres, mais pour moi c'est certain que je ne vais pas stopper cette fic, en tout cas tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminé. Voilà le nouveau chapitre attendu, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Racki: Moi je n'ai pas de problèmes pour mettre sur d'autres sites. Dit moi juste lequel histoire de voir les réactions des lecteurs.

Obal: C'est certain qu'un esprit c'est parfois perturbant (et nous en savons tous les deux quelque chose) alors que dire avec 4, voir même 5. Pour les créatures, patience, tu me connais.

Steph46: Comme tu le verras rapidement, on apprendra de plus en plus chose au fil des chapitres. N'étant pas en vacance avant je ne préfère pas y penser tellement c'est loin, pas de chapitres supplémentaires. Désolé.

Luna-la-lunatique: Merci beaucoup voilà la suivant.

David: En effet la guerre se prépare de plus en plus, mais les grandes hostilités ne sont pas pour les chapitres suivants. Encore un peu de patience.

Abel: Moi aussi j'aime bien ses nouveaux amis. C'est fou comme quoi il devient populaire dans certain milieu. C'est clair que Hermione et Dumbledore ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise tout comme toi et les autres lecteurs quand vous découvrirez ce que j'ai en tête. Prépare toi à tout.

Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non pour leur suivit.

Merci également à Obal ma correctrice qui me suit, jusqu'au bout je le sais.

J'espère que ce nouveaux chapitres va vous plaire. Des informations seront révélées pour le bien et le mal.

Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autres, vous savez quoi faire c'est rapide et fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Chapitre 60 : Un héritier qui se fait connaître.

Près de deux semaines passèrent depuis l'enterrement des Longdubat, dont la mort avait secoué énormément la communauté magique. Tous connaissaient en effet le malheur qui avait frappé le couple des années auparavant, malheur que personne ne souhaitait.

Pour Neville, la vie continuait sous l'impulsion de sa famille et de ses amis. Dire qu'il s'en remettait était totalement faux. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais entièrement, Harry en était intimement persuadé, et c'était proche de la réalité.

En ce dimanche après midi, Harry avait retrouvé ses amis autour de Neville. C'était la première fois qu'ils se réunissaient tous ensemble, et c'était cela qui avait poussé Harry à y participer.

« Alors comment les choses évoluent avec vos animagus » demanda-t-il voyant que la conversation avait du mal à se mettre en route, les regards se portant sur Neville.

« Je me suis entièrement… transformé » avoua d'une seule traite Neville, surprenant tout le monde, en prenant ainsi l'initiative.

« Quoi » firent les trois filles vraiment stupéfaites.

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant » lui reprocha soudain Ron avant de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules en recevant le regard noir de Hermione et de Ginny outrées du ton qu'il avait utilisé.

« Harry était déjà au courant » continua-t-il, désirant comme s'expliquer, ses yeux allant vers Harry qui lui souriait serein.

Cette déclaration stupéfia à nouveau ses amis y compris Luna, même si elle ne le montra pas.

« Mais c'est génial Neville, je suis vraiment fière de toi » le complimenta-t-elle avant de l'enlacer tendrement. On vit Neville rougir à cet acte de tendresse spontané de la part de la jeune fille, qui rougir également.

Tous sourirent devant l'expression de gêne des deux adolescents quand ils se séparèrent, ils leur sourirent en retour. Une chose était certaine, l'ambiance jusqu'alors tendue venait de fondre comme la neige au soleil, et les langues liées retrouvèrent enfin leurs usages.

« Tu nous le montre Neville » demanda alors Hermione curieuse.

« Après tout si Harry l'a vu, pourquoi pas nous » compléta Ginny son regard passant de lui à Harry. Elle n'appréciait pas tout comme son frère de ne pas être dans la confidence.

« D'accord » décida-t-il en se levant et en prenant un peu de recul face à eux. « Je n'ai pas réessayé depuis la première fois, donc je ne sais pas si je vais y parvenir alors … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, concentre-toi sur ta forme animale et tu réussiras à te transformer » l'encouragea sans attendre Harry qui connaissant son ami ne voulait surtout pas qu'il parle de cette façon défaitiste, meilleur moyen de ne pas y parvenir.

Neville le remercia du regard avant de ce concentrer, fermant les yeux et soufflant tranquillement. Tous les cinq attendaient les premiers signes de transformation, signes qui ne tardèrent pas tellement Neville se concentrant très fort. Son corps se modifia entièrement sous leurs yeux et ils retinrent leur souffle en attendant que la transformation en animagus ne se termine.

Se souvenant amèrement de la première transformation de son ami, Harry avait déjà sortit sa baguette, néanmoins toujours baissée mais prêt à toute éventualité.

Quand Neville ouvrit les yeux après un long moment pour lui mais qui en vérité avait été bien plus court que la dernière fois selon Harry, il avançait à nouveau à quatre pattes et non plus à deux.

Devant lui, ses amis le fixaient avec le même étonnement qu'un enfant devant son premier noël et il eut soudain une envie de rire en les voyant réagir de cette façon, excepté Harry. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas un rire qui sortit de sa gorge, mais plutôt une sorte de rugissement mêlé à de la moquerie tant qu'il en était possible pour un lion, mais qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête des jeunes sorciers, Harry raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

« Il ne va pas attaquer au moins » faillit crier Ron soumit soudain à un doute alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à soustraire ses yeux du magnifique lion devant lui.

« Non je … ne pense pas » lui répondit hésitante Hermione « parfois après la première transformation, l'instinct profond se manifeste selon le livre. Et là c'est la deuxième et donc …» continua-t-elle toutefois de moins en moins rassurée.

Contrairement au passé, la jeune fille commençait à réaliser que non seulement comme le disait Harry tout ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres, mais en qu'en plus, la, réalité pouvait s'avérer différente que ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans les livres. De ce fait, face à un lion même pas encore tout à fait adulte, elle se posait des questions sur comment il pouvait réagir face à eux.

Elle n'était pas la seule à penser au danger qu'un lion pourrait faire excepté Luna qui une fois la surprise passée, se dirigea sans la moindre crainte vers Neville, lui caressant même la tête doucement. Ce que le lion apprécia visiblement à la légère plainte qui laissa échapper.

« C'est juste un très gros chat en vérité. En plus c'est Neville et il ne nous ferait aucun mal » déclara-t-elle en voyant les autres sceptiques face à cette nouvelle situation.

« Tu as raison. Neville est toujours gentil avec tout le monde » commença Ron en approchant sa main de la tête du lion avant de stopper net au premier grognement. « Peutêtre pas non » parvint-il à articuler tout en reculant doucement et de reprendre sa place entre sa sœur et Hermione.

Les deux filles soupirèrent en comprenant que les paroles de Ron avaient légèrement irrité Neville et qu'en aucun cas il voulait lui faire le moindre mal.

Une fois la surprise de la transformation passée, ils purent tous admirer de plus près la nouvelle forme de Neville, qui au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, leur fit comprendre de s'éloigner. Ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait, ils obtempérèrent attendant la suite. La suite en question fut la transformation inverse du lion en humain.

« Les premières transformations sont non seulement les plus dures physiquement mais aussi les plus courtes. Rester sous la forme animagus demandant plus d'énergie et …»

« On avait tous compris Hermione. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous expliquer encore une fois cela » rouspéta Ron alors que Hermione était choquée de la façon dont venait de parler son ami.

« Si je te le dis pas, tu ne le sauras jamais car tu ne lis jamais rien et … » répliqua-t-elle, donnant alors le feu vert à une virulente dispute comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes durant lesquelles toutes sortes d'insultes furent prononcées, Harry en ayant vraiment assez, décida d'intervenir et se plaça entre les deux.

« Si vous ne savez pas comment vous contenir en publique, je vous préviens tout de suite et c'est mon dernier mot je n'hésiterai pas à en prendre un pour frapper sur l'autre » les menaça-t-il son visage ayant reprit l'expression de glace que tous connaissaient maintenant.

Les deux amis se figèrent immédiatement se demandant s'il le ferait pour de bon, ou si ce n'était pas le genre de paroles en l'air que l'on annonce de la sorte. Ils réalisèrent pourtant bien vite, que leur ami était vraiment sérieux tout comme il pouvait l'être quand la situation l'exigeait. Ils l'avaient suffisamment observé durant des années pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il avait ce genre d'expression. D'autant plus que depuis les derniers mois, rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Et tout à coup ils furent d'accord et lui répondirent d'un signe de tête.

« A la bonheur » proclama-t-il son visage retrouvant une expression plus joyeuse. « Nous allons pouvoir demander maintenant à Neville ce que cela fait d'être dans la peau d'un si magnifique animal » dit-il son regard allant vers le garçon au centre de toutes les attentions aujourd'hui.

Une fois que la conversation reprit, tout se déroula normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'une question particulière fut posée.

« Pourrais-tu nous dire à présent que nous nous rapprochons dans l'ensemble de notre transformation en quoi tu te transformes » demanda de façon intriguée Ginny à Harry qui se sentit se figer à l'énoncé de la question. Aux regards que lui lançaient les autres, il savait très bien qu'eux aussi se posait la question et même depuis très longtemps.

Il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione qui se pinça les lèvres. Comme prévue elle n'avait pas trahi ce qu'elle savait.

Sentant qu'ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il allait répondre, il se rappela les différentes versions de ce qu'il avait prévu de leur dire, ce qui le fit soupirer, aucune n'étant à fois plausible et sincère. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence et c'était le cas, il devait leur dire la vérité. En tout cas celle qu'il pouvait raconter pour le moment.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Pour ne rien vous cacher …» il s'arrêta deux secondes et le dit d'un coup « je ne deviendrai jamais animagus. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma cicatrice mais je ne le peux pas comme l'a prouvé notre première séance et un rejet pur et simple lors de la transe »

Ils furent tous sous le choc de cette annonce.

« Tu nous fais marcher ce n'est pas drôle Harry » Dit soudain Ron.

« Tu te trompes Ron, il dit la vérité. Il le sait depuis le début » intervint Hermione défaite par cette annonce.

Ron la regarda confus. Elle le savait, visiblement depuis le début et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Encore une raison d'être en colère contre elle. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de le lui dire, quand il se rendit compte d'une chose qu'il avait semblé ignoré sur le coup.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te transformer ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant et attendu aussi longtemps ? Surtout qu'elle le savait » demanda-t-il en fixant Harry le visage dur. Il n'aimait pas être mis de côté et s'il parvenait à comprendre que Harry avait besoin de distance par rapport à lui et Hermione, il ne comprenait toujours pas son attitude surtout qu'il était avec eux pour le projet d'animagus. Pour le reste il avait du mal à supporter ses cachotteries et ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

« Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit, ce n'est pas par manque de confiance, mais justement pour ne pas vous influencer lors de votre entraînement. Et en voyant comment tu as réagit Ron lors de la première séance, j'ai eu raison. » Il fixa Ron intensément « je te connais et je sais que si tu avais eut cette information, tu aurais été capable de ne pas continuer et d'arrêter. Ne dit pas le contraire Ron même si tu agis de façon inconsidérée, tu es comme tes parents et une grande partie de tes frères et sœurs, en tout cas ceux que je connais le plus. Le cœur sur la main » termina étonnant à la fois Ron et Ginny qui se sentait inclus dans les paroles de Harry.

« Je….. je ne sais pas comment j'aurai agit, mais je trouve toujours cela pas correct de ta part de nous avoir rien dit et … » Continua Ron.

« Tu ne changeras jamais Ronald. Je trouve le moyen de te faire un compliment et toi tu restes bouché, et reste sur des positions plus que discutables. Pas étonnant que c'est à toi et non un autre de tes frères ou Ginny à qui Percy avait écrit l'année dernière. Et dire que je pensais par tes dernières actions que tu avais enfin commencé à mûrir. » Lui dit alors Harry excédé par les insinuations de Ron.

« Dans l'affaire ce devrait être moi d'être mécontent de ne pas devenir animagus et non toi. Alors si tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider » conclue-t-il en le quittant du regard et allant vers Neville qui semblait plus perplexe que les autres.

Alors que les filles essayaient de raisonner Ron qui se faisait incendier pour sa réaction de la part de Ginny accompagné d'Hermione, Neville parla doucement à Harry de sa perplexité.

« Lors de ma première transformation, je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais je sais, je sais avoir ressentit une drôle de sensation quand je te faisais face et que j'étais près à t'attaquer » finit-il par avouer, hésitant à comment formuler la chose sans trop élevé la voix afin que cela reste entre eux.

« Et qu'a tu sentit exactement » lui demanda Harry moins serein face à la futur réponse de son ami, qui le remarqua comme parvenant à le lire sur son visage.

« J'ai eu la sensation que tu n'étais pas … comme d'habitude. Comme si tu étais sous une autre forme ou comme étant entrain de te transformer en ... autre chose » hésitant à dire réellement ce qu'il avait ressentit. Avec une autre personne il aurait hésité à le dire de peur des moqueries mais pas avec Harry. Il doutait lui-même de ce qu'il avait ressentit.

« Je ne peut pas t'en parler actuellement car je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il sait passé ce jour là. Je sais juste que tu t'es calmé alors que tu étais assez remonté. Je pense que j'ai essayé de t'impressionner et heureusement que cela à marché » essaya-t-il de trouver comme explication.

Il n'était pas fier de lui mentir ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire la vérité à ce moment alors que tant de chose était encore à faire avant qu'il puisse enfin tout comme Neville et bientôt ses amis bénéficier pleinement d'une singularité différente. C'était le cas pour ses amis qui étaient alors bien plus proche qu'ils le suspectaient.

Alors qu'il y repensait peu de temps après avoir quitté ses amis, et qu'il travaillait actuellement dans la salle commune une fois n'est pas coutume, il fut rejoint par Katie qui s'assit à ses côtés. Cet acte habituel pour les autres l'était moins pour lui, Harry refroidissant les ardeurs de tous y compris des fameux frères Crivey.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas au moins mais c'est moi où depuis ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Neville tu sembles m'éviter » dit-elle pas du tout rassuré, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

En le réalisant, Harry grimaça intérieurement se souvenant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et qu'il devrait tout de même mieux la traiter mieux même si son recul face à elle tenait plus des circonstances qu'un acte volontaire.

« Excuse moi, si tu as eu le sentiment de cela, j'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ... les circonstances. Crois-moi si tu en as souffert alors …»

« Calme toi, je te crois » l'arrêta-t-elle en lui prenant la main « d'ailleurs, nous sommes deux dans l'affaire alors je suis aussi responsable. Excuse moi également de te prendre … à partit de la sorte » s'excusa-t-elle juste après lui, baissant la tête ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se comporter de façon totalement normale avec lui, car elle sentait qu'il pouvait comme lire en elle ou en tout cas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui lui paraissait étrange au départ. Mais c'était également pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait de mieux en mieux avec lui.

« Alors comme cela tu travailles sur un sujet pour le professeur Flitwick » reconnaissant les cours d'enchantement qu'elle avait suivit l'année d'avant.

« Oui. On doit modifier l'apparence d'un objet commun afin de l'utiliser de plusieurs façons différentes. Dans le même esprit des faux galions de Hermione l'année dernière » précisa-t-il.

« Généralement on voit cela plus vers la fin de l'année. » Ajouta t-elle.

« Je crois que dans l'ensemble, on est un peu en avance par rapport aux autres années » reconnu-t-il et c'était le cas de façon général.

« Dit plutôt qu'entre toi, Hermione et certains Serdaigle je suppose, vous faites avancer le programme plus rapidement » son sourire revenu pouvant faire fondre n'importe qui.

« C'est vrai. Je dois l'avouer » concéda-t-il la faisant sourire par son attitude. Il n'avait pas plus que cela l'air peiné, surtout pour les autres camarades qui ne suivaient pas aussi facilement que lui et les autres.

« Et que compte-tu faire si ce n'est pas indiscret » demanda-t-elle sachant très bien que généralement que jusqu'à présent il gardait ses idées pour lui.

« En vérité je travaille sur un livre qui pourrait changé de titre et d'apparence en fonction de la personne qui l'a en sa possession ou qui le regarde. Un peu comme s'il était sous le coup d'un sort d'illusion ou de métamorphose. » Dit-il tranquillement.

« Et qu'elle en serait le but » demanda-t-elle alors surprise.

« En vérité pas grand chose, c'est histoire de voir si on peut le faire » répondit-il en souriant, conscient que sa réponse jetterait le trouble chez la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi travailler sur cela si c'est pour juste voir si c'est possible »

« Tu sais, l'important est de connaître ses capacités pour déterminer ce qui est réalisable et ce qu'il ne l'est pas. Et tu sais un grand nombre d'inventions moldus sont le fruit d'erreurs hasardeuses ou de tromperies totales. Je reste persuadé qu'un grand nombre de sorts et d'instruments que nous utilisons actuellement ont également été mis au point ou découvert de cette façon. On raconte quand c'est le cas que tel ou tel sort a été mis au point au bout de recherches poussées. Personnellement je pense que pour une grande partie, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est plus des accidents, des hasards que des découvertes réfléchies. Mais cela, je suppose que personne ne l'avouera. Il est préférable et plus judicieux de faire croire le contraire. L'exemple de Lockart qui volait les exploits des autres pour lui représente un parfait exemple. »

La jeune fille écouta attentivement les paroles de son ami, comprenant son point de vue. Il était bien différent de ce qu'elle connaissait ou avait appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Tu as peutêtre raison » réalisa-t-elle « si on t'écoute, la tromperie serait alors à tous les niveaux ce qui n'est pas franchement le plus encourageant selon moi. Et en y repensant toi aussi tu te comportes comme ceux qui … ne disent pas totalement la vérité » Rétorqua-t-elle un sourire crispé sur le visage. Elle craignait en un sens comment il réagirait, car les critiques ne sont généralement pas bonnes à entendre et ce qu'elle insinuait était bien une critique.

Devant le désarroi apparent de son amie, Harry décida de réagir de façon modérée. Et de toutes les manières, elle l'avait percé à jour. Lui-même agissait de façon répréhensible et en était pleinement conscient.

« Ma façon d'agir est comme tu le dis. Je ne sais pas si mes raisons sont supérieures aux leurs, mais c'est ainsi. Mes idées restent pour moi tant qu'elles ne sont pas mises en œuvres en tout cas pour celles qui peuvent l'être. » Termina-t-il confiant.

Le dimanche touchait à sa fin, quand Harry alerté par un étrange personnage, quitta son dortoir précipitamment, croisant ses compagnons de chambre dans le couloir. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser une question, qu'il les avait déjà dépassés et quittait la salle commune d'un pas vif.

Le tableau de la grosse dame passé, il prit la direction de la salle de métamorphose mais n'y arriva pas. Avant celle-ci, il profita d'un couloir secondaire pour se dissimuler de la vue des tableaux dont il connaissait parfaitement la grande utilité. Outre de servir de gardien pour les dortoirs ou autres salles réservées à des personnes précises, ils représentaient également des informateurs discrets et loyaux pour le directeur de Poudlard. Pendant des années, Harry s'était interrogé sur la connaissance de Dumbledore envers tout ce qui se passait à l'école. L'une des raisons était la simplicité mêmeà la vue de tous et pourtant ignoré par tout le monde.

Les personnages dans les tableaux représentaient en effet le meilleur moyen non seulement communication mais également d'informations. Dans leur grande majorité, ils écoutaient le directeur et faisaient ce qu'il désirait en tout cas dans certaines limites.

Pour ces raisons, Harry devait prendre des mesures particulières s'il désirait garder certaines de ses actions secrètes. Sa cape d'invisibilité lui donnait déjà une certaine protection. Excepté Maugrey et Dumbledore, il ne connaissait personne capable de voir au travers. En tout à sa connaissance. D'ailleurs, en repensant à Maugrey, il entrevoyait un moyen pour ne plus être sous sa loupe. Mais rien n'était encore certain.

Camouflé sous sa fameuse cape lui venant de son père, lui-même l'ayant reçu de son père. En la touchant, Harry sourit sachant qu'elle était un des seuls présents de son père et de sa famille. Héritage provenant d'ailleurs, du plus éloigné de ses aïeux Adam lui-même.

Voyant le temps passé, Harry se rappela de ce qu'il comptait faire et qu'il devait y aller. Armé de sa baguette, il l'abaissa vers ses pieds alors joints.

« _Silencio pedis_ » murmura-t-il, un petit rayon enveloppant durant quelques secondes ses chaussures avant de disparaître.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce sort de façon réel. Il l'avait expérimenté plusieurs jours auparavant et comptait sur celui-ci lui, afin de lui donner plus de marge de manœuvre. Le sort en question étouffait le bruit de ses pas pour lui permettre de passer dans les couloirs totalement inaperçu. Après réflexion, c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas être inquiété. Il avait rapidement compris que Dumbledore avait amplifié son réseau d'information se rendant compte que Harry encore plus que les autres années se déplaçait à son gré dans le château.

Encore plus confiant connaissance ses compétences et beaucoup d'autres choses l'entourant, que Harry quitta sa cachette, bifurquant à la première occasion via un escalier vers les étages plus bas du château.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, Harry s'arrêta entendant les pas précipités caractérisant l'arrivé de Rusard. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Rusard débouché devant lui regardant autour de lui comme cherchant quelque chose et grognant.

« Petit petit, où es tu » grommela-t-il en passant sans s'arrêter à côté de lui sans le voir.

Il disparu aussi vite dans un couloir, laissant un Harry souriant là où il se trouvait encore.

« Il ne suffit plus que d'éviter Maugrey et Dumbledore et tout ira très bien » se dit-il en prenant la carte de son père, et observant où les deux se trouvaient.

« On dirait qu'ils préparent quelque chose »pensa-t-il en voyant les deux hommes dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de plusieurs autres sorciers dont Rogue.

« L'avenir me le dira sûrement » se dit sereinement préférant se focaliser sur une chose à la fois. Depuis qu'il le faisait, il ne s'en était pas mordu les doigts.

Ignorant ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau directorial, son regard se dirigea vers le bas de la carte, et un sourire crispé naquit quand il trouva la vérification de ce qu'on lui avait signifié plus tôt dans son dortoir.

« C'est donc là qu'ils se réunissent »fit-il alors qu'il reprenait sa marche vers une salle dans les profondeurs de l'école, lieu tant aimé de Serpentard.

Ce fut donc d'une marche normale et silencieuse, que Harry passa dans les couloirs noirs et froids. Il s'arrêta et rangea la carte quand il arriva à un couloir de la salle, lieu de l'étrange réunion. Il stoppa attendant et observant la suite, et il ne fut pas déçu.

Un élève qu'il connaissait que de vu, lui permit de rentrer dans la salle où se trouvait déjà plusieurs élèves de Serpentard. Il se faufila, s'arrêtant presque de respirer derrière lui, et fut surpris quand à son entrée dans l'ancienne salle de cours de potion.

A son arrivée, en effet, les discussions cessèrent d'un coup entre les différents élèves. Sur le coup, Harry pensa qu'il venait de se faire découvrir mais heureusement il n'en était rien. Tous les regards y compris celui de Malfoy étaient tournés vers le nouvel arrivant. S'en rendant compte, il faillit soupirer et se faire entendre, fut sauver en se mettant la main sur sa bouche. La surprise passée, il fit doucement quelques pas vers l'un des murs de la pièce d'où il assista à l'étrange réunion qui allait le surprendre à plusieurs niveaux.

« Alors Malfoy tu fais une réunion sans me demander mon avis ? A croire que tu penses être encore l'enfant chérie de notre maison » Se moqua-t-il faisant réagir sur-le-champ Drago à stupéfaction de Harry.

« Bien sûr que non Derek » se défendit le Serpentard aussitôt, son ton supérieur étant un cran en dessous. « D'ailleurs, tu es présent ici en même temps que nous » continua-t-il reprenant ses grands airs. Grabbe et Goyle acquieçant à ses côtés.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas grâce à toi Malfoy ni à l'un de tes deux idiots de gardes du corps » se plaignit-il son regard allant vers l'un des élèves de dernière année, celui qui devait l'avoir prévenu de cette réunion.

« Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis là et c'est le principal » il s'assit tranquillement alors que tous étaient encore debout et son regard croisa celui de Drago qui se crispa.

« Néanmoins, tu sembles avoir oublier ta position. Certes j'ai bien rit en te voyant durant 5 ans te pavaner dans les couloirs et dans notre salle commune ta pseudo cour te suivant comme les bons chiens idiots qu'ils sont. Et je ne te parle pas de l'année dernière de toi et de ta petite bande au service de l'autre folle. J'en ris d'ailleurs encore quand je repense à toutes les humiliations que tu as apportées sur notre maison. Et tout cela à cause de la même et unique raison ! Potter et toujours Potter ! Dès le début tu as voulu le battre sur son propre terrain et à tous les niveaux tu as perdu nous entraînant avec toi, ainsi que la coupe des quatre maisons. L'année dernière nous étions en tête et tu t'es amusé avec tes amis et avez retiré des points aux autres élèves pour nous aider. Malheureusement tu n'as pas utilisé ton pouvoir judicieusement et résultat une fois encore la coupe nous a échappée » dit-il son regard toujours fixe sur Drago qui essayait de rester stoïque dans l'adversité.

Harry était stupéfait de ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Il assistait à une lutte de pouvoir entre les Serpentard, irréaliste selon lui. D'un côté celui qui avait toujours été le chef de sa maison Drago et de l'autre Derek qu'il reconnaissait comme un des 7ème année.

« Facile de parler, mais toi tu n'as rien fait depuis que je te connais Derek. Tu ne t'es jamais attaqué à Potter ni à aucun de nos ennemis. Tu t'es montré discret. » Se défendit-il souriant. Il savait qu'il avait raison et le montrait.

Derek écouta tranquillement les reproches de Malfoy avant de prendre une expression glaciale et lui répondit.

« Tu es aussi idiot que ton imbécile de père. Pas étonnant qu'il a visité Azkaban. »

« Je t'interdit de …» l'avertit Drago avant de stopper net.

« Silence Malfoy » sa baguette le menaçant directement le regard noir. « Ton père a eu sa place auprès du maître uniquement car le mien est mort, tombé au combat lors d'une attaque et car les autres mangemorts l'accompagnant l'ont laissé seul au combat » trancha-t-il « comme par hasard ce bon vieux Lucius faisait partit du lot. J'ai mon idée sur ce qu'il s'est passé réellement. » Termina-t-il violemment, lourd de sous-entendu.

Drago laissa passer l'accusation non dissimulée sans le montrer. Son père lui avait bien enseigné de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Et il y parvenait souvent.

«Je dirige ici Malfoy ne l'oublie plus à partir de maintenant car je te surveille. Le maître a confiance en moi ce qui n'est pas totalement le cas pour ton père et donc pour toi. Alors prend garde à toi et … donne moi la raison de notre présence ici » demanda-t-il enfin.

La discussion surprenait Harry et l'intriguait et ce qu'il allait entendre allait l'énerver.

« J'ai reçu une information qui intéressera le maître » se réjouit-il « il semble que Potter et ses amis se renforcent de plus en plus et sont rejoints par un grand nombre d'élèves et …»

« Et il y a même des Serpentard » termina Derek connaissant déjà cette nouvelle.

« Je sais cela moi aussi » se défendit Drago pas content de s'être fait couper la parole. « Il semble également que lui et ses amis se réunissent pour un autre projet. » continua-t-il. Il s'arrêta voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, donnant alors sa dernière carte. Il espérait pouvoir récupérer un peu de sa grandeur grâce à elle.

« Il semble que ce sale Gryffondor ait un héritier et qu'il est ici à l'école. Ce n'est pas Potter » termina-t-il, des exclamations de surprises emplissant la salle. Ils avaient été écœurés à l'époque quand on supposait Harry héritier de Serpentard. Et apprendre qu'il y avait un héritier de Gryffondor mettait leur moral plus bas. Il pouvait leur causer des problèmes et cela n'était pas vraiment enviable.

« Comment sais tu cela » demanda Derek soucieux d'en savoir plus.

« J'ai mes sources tout comme toi » Continua Drago le ton hautain envers Derek.

« Et c'est bien la seule chose que tu as Malfoy et cela ne vaut pas la peine d'avoir prévu cette réunion. Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire au lieu de nous réunir réussi. A moins qu'il y avait une autre raison bien sûr » L'interrogea-t-il souriant sachant qu'il mettait l'accent sur le bon point.

Drago essaya de cacher son malaise.

« Passons » lui dit Derek mettant fin à la séance en ce levant et en se déplaçant vers Drago qui restait debout. « La prochaine fois que tu essayes de d'influencer les choses en ta faveur attends que je ne sois plus là » l'avertit-il à voix basse, Drago retenant bien cette avertissement.

Peu à peu les Serpentard rassemblés quittèrent la salle laissant Derek parmi les derniers présents. Drago fut parmi les premiers à partir suivit de près par ses deux gorilles.

« En tout cas nous avons une information importante à communiquer au maître » se réjouit l'un des élèves restant encore.

« Tu as raison. Le maître sera content néanmoins nous n'avons pas encore son identité ce qui nous ne donne pas réellement un motif de satisfaction. »

« Mais au moins ce n'est pas Potter » rétorqua-t-il.

« Si c'est le cas, alors c'est pire. Car Potter héritier de Gryffondor pouvait expliquer certaines choses. Nous avons peutêtre un autre adversaire qui peut s'avérer aussi épineux que Potter » répondit-il amèrement alors qu'ils quittaient la salle, retournant vers leur dortoir.

Harry resta seul un moment réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il décida de quitter la salle non sans avoir fait un rapide tour de celle-ci au cas où l'un des Serpentard avaient perdu quelque chose, malheureusement il ne trouva rien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs pour s'assurer une tranquillité de mouvement avant de quitter la salle lugubre et cette partie du château qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Sachant que la soirée tirait vraiment à sa fin, il remonta rapidement vers son dortoir. Heureusement la grosse dame somnolait plus qu'elle ne dormait.

« Quoi, qui est là » demanda-t-elle pas vraiment réveillée avant d'ouvrir le passage à la mention du mot de passe.

Alors qu'il montait vers la salle commune, il l'entendit maugréer derrière lui et cela le fit sourire. Avant d'y rentrer, il leva le sort et enleva sa cape. Il redevenait alors un élève normal même s'il n'aurait jamais ce statut. La salle était dans une semi-pénombre, et bien entendu vide. Il se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils les plus prêt de la cheminée, celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser et s'y installa en soufflant. La soirée avait été riche en informations certaines plus ennuyeuses que d'autres.

« Tout d'abord, quelqu'un a renseigné les Serpentard sur l'héritier de Gryffondor. Sûrement quelqu'un qui nous a vu moi et Neville quand il s'est transformé. Mais qui ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solution à moins que …» Réalisa-t-il trouvant d'un coup la réponse. Une personne pouvait l'avoir vu et surtout avoir fait le lien avec Gryffondor.

« J'ai été négligent avec lui et voilà le résultat. Je vais devoir m'assurer qu'il n'aide plus les Serpentard et je suis certain que mon cher ami qui m'a prévenu de cette réunion ce soir sera d'accord pour m'aider » se dit-il par la suite.

« Je ne sais pas par contre si je dois apprécier les changements chez les serpents. Je me demande ce que ce Derek vaut. En tout cas, Drago n'est plus en haut de liste ce qui ne devrait pas me rassurer. Je vais devoir les tenir à l'œil encore plus que maintenant. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout » décida-t-il avant de penser à d'autres choses importantes pour la suite.


	61. Cabotine mais qui donc ?

Réponses aux reviews:

Chessandmat: Ce n'est pas Ron le traitre. La réponse est donné dans ce chapitre. Pour une fois, c'est rapide.

Onarluca: Merci beaucoup.

Obal: C'est clair qu'il se passe des choses étranges, c'est normal car c'est un étrange château.

David: Pour une fois, Drago n'est plus le maître dans sa maison. Il verra peut-être les choses de façon différente. Mais je ne le pense pas.

Milie Black: Pas d'inquiétude, je compte bien continuer cette fic jusqu'au bout. J'ai déjà écrit beaucoup et ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Greg83: Content que la fic continue de te plaire. Pour le Fléau, il fera sa réapparition dans plusieurs chapitres. A savoir si je ferai une autre fic après celle-ci, je l'ignore pour l'instant. Néanmoins, on m'a fait une proposition il y a quelques jours qui me tente bien. Nous n'y sommes pas encore arrivé.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non, en espérant qu'ils soient beaucoup moins timide pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Obal ma correctrice, qui ne m'a pas fait beaucoup travailler pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre qui donne des informations sur Harry et ses alliés.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end

A la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 61 : Cabotine mais qui donc ?

Albus Dumbledore était des plus perplexe. Il éprouvait la sensation étrange qu'il n'était plus aussi maître de son école comme il l'était depuis des années. Bien entendu, un grand nombre de choses lui échappait et lui avait échappé par le passé. Au fil des années il avait apprit non sans tâtonnement comment faire pour avoir un œil sur tout ce qui se produisait d'important. Et là, pour la première fois, il réalisait que ce n'était plus totalement le cas.

Non seulement Harry lui glissait de plus en plus aisément entre les doigts, et aussi de celles et de ceux devant le surveiller de près pour sa sécurité, mais pire maintenant certains de ses informateurs privilégiés semblaient ne plus jouer leur rôle. Certes ils lui communiquaient certains faits qu'ils avaient observés toujours digne d'intérêt, mais il sentait qu'ils lui dissimulaient d'autres choses. Ce fut principalement pour ces raisons, qu'il convia dans un premier lieu sa sous-directrice et Alastor Maugrey à une réunion. Il avait totalement confiance en eux et jugeait qu'il devait leur parler de ses doutes et des moyens qu'il devrait mettre en place pour y remédier.

Les deux personnes étaient donc assises dans le bureau directorial attendant que le directeur ne commence se demandant la raison de cette réunion, surtout qu'une autre s'était tenue la veille au soir. Tout deux s'inquiétaient se posant pleins de questions, quand le directeur les rejoint l'air encore plus vieux et fatigué que d'habitude. Minerva grimaça connaissant cette expression chez son vieil ami. Elle n'aimait pas le voir de cette façon.

« Ne prenez pas ces airs peinés, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort » plaisanta-t-il retrouvant son sourire. Minerva émettant un sourire pincé.

« Vous êtes ici car la situation devient assez complexe y compris pour moi. »

« Potter je présume ? » l'interrogea Maugrey « il semble avoir quitté sa salle commune hier soir » continua-t-il le regard du directeur allant sur lui. « Mais j'ignore totalement où il se rendait, mais je ne crois pas cependant qu'il ait quitté le château ».

«Pourquoi ne suis je pas étonné ? » plaisanta à nouveau Albus « Mais là n'est pas la question, même si j'ai vraiment la sensation que les deux sont liés » avoua-t-il.

« De quoi s'agit-il exactement Albus ? » Demanda Minerva.

« C'est en vérité fort simple. Il semble et j'en suis maintenant persuadé de ne pas recevoir toutes les informations des événements petits ou grands dans le château. Pour être clair, je crois que les fantômes pour une raison qu'ils leur sont personnelles ne me divulguent pas tout à quoi ils assistent et cela est de plus en plus souvent le cas. » Soupira-t-il.

« Au début, je me suis rendu compte de rien, mais à présent je sais que c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps mais, je crains de ne plus pouvoir compter entièrement sur leur participation en tout cas de façon optimale pour nous tenir informé. Ce qui est fâcheux pour nous surtout avec les derniers événements tragiques et ceux qui sont à prévoir. »

Alastor et Minerva se regardèrent comprenant que la situation était inédite pour le directeur.

« Avez-vous une indication sur ce changement chez les fantômes ? » demanda la directrice des lions.

« Malheureusement non. Mais il faut être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarquer que depuis plusieurs mois ils agissent de façon différente. Et inédite pour la majorité d'entre eux » rajouta-t-il conscient d'une chose.

« Si tu veux parler des agissements de Peeves en particulier contre Rusard ou certains des Serpentard, tu as raison. Il agit bizarrement » maugréa l'ancien auror. « Argus devient de plus en plus énervé et énervant à cause de lui et de ses blagues à son encontre »

« Les actions de Peeve sont aussi en ligne de compte dans cette affaire. » le prévint Albus. « Ce qui nous ramène à votre venu. » il prit une inspiration et expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je vais demander aux professeurs d'accentuer leur surveillance afin de mieux tenir les élèves. Je sais que la surveillance est déjà bien en place, mais sans les fantômes pour nous donner des informations rapidement, il faut trouver une autre solution. »

« Vous nous demandez donc d'espionner le peu de liberté qu'ils restent aux élèves ? » releva Minerva pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Je pense que les professeurs sont assez intelligents afin de savoir où doit s'arrêter la surveillance Minerva ! » répondit-il tout souriant. « Ce qui m'inquiète principalement, c'est que les fantômes me renseignaient plus sur des infractions des élèves et autres. Malheureusement, une grande partie des informations sont perdus. »

« Il n'y a pas moyen de les obliger à nous aider ? » proposa l'ancien auror, un sourire carnassier illuminant le visage.

« Non Alastor et surtout ce serait le meilleur moyen pour les faire stopper leur aide. Car ils surveillent néanmoins le château mais… » Il stoppa pensif.

« Ils ne communiquent les informations que quand elles sont primordiales, à croire qu'ils travaillent pour une autre personne. C'est ce que vous penser Albus ? » Remarqua alors Minerva qui comprenait une chose qu'elle avait remarqué sans pour autant y prendre garde jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je crois que c'est cela en effet » Confirma Dumbledore.

« Mais qui dans ce cas ? » questionna Maugrey recevant les regards des deux autres sorciers, un nom lui venant comme par magie sur le bout de la langue.

« Potter évidemment. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est lui qui est derrière tout cela ? » Questionna Minerva.

« La réaction de Peeves avec Harry et Fudge serait un indice sérieux » lui rappela le directeur.

« Et justement, j'ai remarqué que Peeve passait plus de fois dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Certains élèves me l'on confié, s'en inquiétant connaissant sa nature taquine »

Albus resta pensif. La possibilité que les fantômes travaillaient maintenant également pour Harry le rassurait en même temps que cela l'inquiétait. D'un côté, il restait persuadé que son élève le ferait prévenir en cas de problème grave, et de l'autre se demandait comment le garçon était parvenu pour se faire écouter et suivit par les esprits et en particulier Peeve qui excepté lui et le baron sanglant ne s'inquiétait de personne.

« En tout cas jusqu'à présent » dit-il tout bas faisant s'interroger ses deux amis qui attendaient l'un comme l'autre la suite.

La suite de la réunion fut plus stérile en révélation. Dumbledore comptait organiser une réunion le lendemain avant le début des cours avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant afin de leur expliquer qu'ils devront faire encore plus attention à tout ce qui se passaient dans leur classe et de façon général. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas une nouvelle chose, excepté pour les quatre directeurs de maison qui devraient surveiller encore plus leurs élèves. Autant dire que Rogue allait être enchanté de cette nouvelle. Pour tous, les plus gros problèmes venaient des Serpentard et ils n'avaient pas totalement tort là-dessus.

Hermione Granger avait beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer une fois n'est pas coutume lors d'un cours pourtant passionnant du seul professeur fantôme de l'école, Binns. D'ailleurs elle avait semblé remarquer que le ton du fantôme était plus dynamique et moins monotone que les années précédentes. Néanmoins, malgré le respect qu'elle devait au professeur, elle savait très bien que les critiques de Ron et de Harry sur celui-ci étaient malheureusement fondées.

Quelque soit les questions qu'elle lui posait, il lui répondait évasivement avant de retourner au contenu de son cour bien docilement. A croire qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre que ce qu'il devait enseigner, à moins qu'il ne veuille tout simplement pas parler d'autres sujets comme les vampires.

Car ce qui rendait la préfète de Gryffondor si peu observatrice, était sa rencontre avec les vampires si différents des autres dont elle possédait un grand nombre d'information. Comble de malchance, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'utile sur eux à la bibliothèque et ce malgré plusieurs heures de recherche infructueuse. Elle avait en cela énervé Ron qui commençait juste à apprécier que son amie ne se rende plus au temps dans la sacro-sainte pièce où Mme Pince régnait en maîtresse absolue. Et pour être honnête, c'était surtout un regard perçant de Harry qui l'avait stoppé ses recherches, le garçon devinant le motif réel d'un tel engouement.

Sous la contrainte dissimulée et contre mauvaise fortune, elle avait dont été obligé d'interroger le fantôme sur les vampires et leurs origines, intriguant pour l'occasion ses camarades majoritairement des Serdaigle.

« Les vampires sont des créatures de l'ombre vivant près de deux siècles généralement et dont le seul but est de boire le sang des infortunés victimes qu'ils croisent sur leur chemin. » avait comme alors récité le professeur, quelques banalités en réalité sur ces créatures avant de reprendre le fil de son cours.

« Et en plus il en parle comme s'ils étaient des créatures fatalement mauvaises » s'exaspéra-t-elle en repensant aux paroles du professeur alors qu'elle ressortait de la salle de cours, de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'était pas avancé sur les vampires maîtres comme ils s'étaient appelés, mais en plus, elle n'avait pas pris de note sur l'heure qui venait de passer. Autant dire que le cours n'avait rien apporté de bon selon elle.

Elle était donc grognon quand au détour d'un couloir elle tomba sur une scène qui la troubla encore plus.

Devant elle, Malfoy et ses deux gorilles accompagnés de plusieurs autres Serpentard de son année dont Parkinson et Nott, s'en prenait à plusieurs élèves de premières années, des Poufsouffles à en croire leurs écussons. Les pauvres se tenaient dos au mur ignorant que faire. A leur arrivé, on les avait prévenu qu'il fallait se méfier des Serpentard et là ils comprenaient grandement pourquoi. Le pire étant que les deux préfets qu'ils avaient innocemment prit pour des sauveurs, étaient à la tête de cette bande.

« Alors les mouflons on se balade tout seul dans les couloirs » dit cyniquement Nott, souriant sadiquement, jouant avec sa baguette dirigé vers eux.

« Ils ont perdu leur langue ses sales sang de bourbes » Ajouta en ricanant Parkinson.

Les Poufsouffes se raidirent devant l'insulte, qu'ils connaissaient pour certains et devant le ton violent de la préfète en face d'eux.

« Ils tremblent comme des mouches » se moqua Nott à nouveau, faisant rire les autres excepté Drago qui ne réagissait pas. Depuis le début il restait stoïque fidèle à lui-même et au faux air princier qu'il se donnait. Les remontrances de Derek à son égard, il n'en avait que faire. Il était un Malfoy et allait redorer le blason de sa famille, blason qui s'était ternit en perdant de son influence sur ses camarades au profit de Derek Hawkins. En tout cas voilà ce qui motivait Drago Malfoy à présent. Martyriser des jeunes Poufsouffle afin de remonter en puissance dans sa maison.

Ils étaient sur le point de lancer en tout cas ils en avaient l'intention un sort sur le groupe de Poufsouffle, quand au moment où Hermione allait intervenir, une autre personne la devança.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda une voix faisant se retourner le groupe de Serpentard qui sourirent en découvrant Neville qui se tenait alors devant eux, seul.

« Retourne avec tes maudites plantes Longdubat où tu auras à faire à nous » le menaça Nott.

« Va donc chercher ton immonde crapaud que tu perds tout le temps » cracha Parkinson.

« A moins que tu ais oublié où tu l'as laissé » renchérit un autre Serpentard faisant rire tous le monde.

« Va voir ailleurs où tu subiras le même sort de tes parents » lui dit froidement Malfoy un sourire en coin. « Remarque ma tante serais ravie que je me charge de toi » continua-t-il en levant sa baguette, voyant que Neville ne réagissait pas.

Le Gryffondor écoutait les insultes sans broncher en apparence, mais en vérité, au fond de lui grandissait une force qui allait bientôt le submerger à l'encontre de ses idiots qui non seulement s'en prenait à des plus petits mais qui en plus insultaient la mémoire de ses parents. Il voulu se contenir ne voulant pas commettre l'effroyable comme avec Harry qui tentait de l'aider, mais quand il comprit que Goyle allait s'attaquer à l'un des premières années, son sang ne fit que un tour.

« _Expelliarmus_ » cria-t-il faisant d'un geste souple du poignet apparaître sa baguette et lança un puissant sort de désarmement qui envoya s'écrouler contre le mur le Serpentard, alors que ses camarades se retournaient à nouveau vers Neville, cette fois toute baguette levée près à l'attaque. Neville aussi était près à en découdre, et cela allait faire mal.

D'un _protego _il se protégea de plusieurs sorts lancés qui s'abattirent sur la protection. Alors qu'il lançait des sorts sans discerner une réelle cible atteignant l'ensemble du groupe qui se firent soit immobiliser soit rejoignirent Goyle contre le mur. Il tenta ensuite d'atteindre Malfoy qui avait lui aussi judicieusement utilisé un _protego._ Mais dont la protection fendit au bout du troisième sort que lui lança Neville une sorte de gerbe de feu, qu'il réussissait de façon parfaite pour la première fois en combat réel. Drago fut secoué lorsque son bouclier qui était le plus puissant à réaliser de son année, vola en éclat les gerbes de feu passant de chaque côté de sa tête, le faisant reculer.

Le Serpentard ne reconnaissait pas le peureux Gryffondor qu'il aimait insulté presque autant que Potter et ses deux amis. Ses réflexes de Quidditch et des séances de duel que sa famille lui donnait depuis des mois lui permirent d'éviter les deux sorts suivants, mais pas l'_impédimenta_ qui suivit. Sentant le poids sur les épaules, il regarda son adversaire qui le fixait avec une rage peu commune et qui le transit de toute part. Il entrevoyait son erreur et essayait de trouver une sortie le mettant en sûreté.

De son côté, Neville se sentait fort et désirait le montrer et remettre ses mécréants à leurs places. Il leva sa baguette près à lancer un sort d'immobilisation sur Drago, quand se rendant compte de rien, un stupéfix retentit sur sa droite alors que le sort rouge le percutait l'immobilisant.

« Bien joué, Blaise » remercia Drago à son camarade qui lui fit un signe de tête.

« Dit plutôt que j'ai eut la bonne idée de faire croire que j'étais immobilié et qu'il … » il stoppa au mépris de Drago, attiré par un léger tressautement.

« C'est impossible » dit-il alors que son visage se gelait alors qu'il constatait l'incroyable.

Neville, on ne sait comment, combattait le sort d'immobilisation. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus, reprenant vie, son esprit combattant le sort. Celui-ci n'était pas suffisamment puissant et lancé avec suffisamment de puissance, et le Gryffondor on ne sait comment commençait à s'en défaire.

Trop stupéfait pour réagir, les deux Serpentard, ne virent pas Hermione leur lancer deux _expelliarmus_leurs baguettes volant et atterrissant dans les mains de la préfète qui avait utilisé la négligence de ses ennemis. Ce ne fut que lorsque Neville se défit de l'emprise du sort, qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Neville tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son ami, les Serpentard restant de marbre.

« Oui » répondit-il froidement, ses yeux reflétant une sensation de puissance, qui troubla Hermione.

Il était lui-même troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire et l'expression de la préfète lui confirmait la chose.

Comme coupé temporairement du monde, ils ne virent pas arriver le professeur Flitwick accompagné de Maugrey.

« Ne faites pas les malins » cria Maugrey à l'instar des Serpentard, Drago et Blaise en tête et incluant les autres qui commençaient à se lever.

« Ces Gryffondor nous ont lâchement attaqués moi et mes amis. De la part … » il fut stoppe immédiatement par Flitwick.

« Cessez ces enfantillages Mr Malfoy. Nous savons tout. Nous savons ce que vous avez fait et croyez moi cela est bien la dernière fois que vous commettrez ce genre d'acte impunément. Le directeur est bien décidé de faire respecter les règles de bienséances au sein de l'école. Alors retirez votre sourire malingre de votre visage car cela peut impressionner vos camarades ou avoir de l'importance pour le professeur Rogue mais pas sur moi. » Trancha le petit professeur qui perdait sa gentillesse en face du Serpentard.

Le Serpentard voulu protester mais ce fut cette fois Maugrey qui l'interrompit.

« N'aggravez pas votre cas Malfoy. A votre place je ne voudrais pas retourner dans votre salle commune. La perte des points que vous allez causer à votre maison, passe au seconde plan » l'avertit-il son sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Alors que Flitwick s'occupait des premières années qui depuis l'arrivé des deux hommes retrouvaient de l'assurance et la sécurité, Maugrey réanimait les Serpentard encore immobilisé.

« Mlle Granger veuillez avec M. Longdubat raccompagner les élèves dans la Grande Salle et les confier à l'un des préfets de leur maison je vous pris ! » ordonna-t-il retrouvant son humeur en un instant.

La préfète fit un oui de la tête, et vint vers les élèves qui rassurés pour de bon, se tinrent aussitôt à ses côtés, leur tête allant d'elle à Neville qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que le sort ne l'avait atteint.

« Mr Longdubat vous pouvez y aller ! » lui dit le professeur surpris par l'attitude du garçon, qui sans répondre, rejoignit Hermione et conduisirent ensemble les Poufsouffle dans la Grande Salle. Ils laissèrent ainsi, les Serpentard à leur sort avec les deux sorciers qui les conduisirent au bureau de directeur, devant lequel ils devaient répondre de leurs actes.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient la plupart pour la première fois dans le bureau, ils restaient confiants, comptant sur leur directeur de maison pour les sortir de cette situation. Du groupe, seul Malfoy ne s'inquiétait pas de cela. Il avait toujours en tête la façon avec laquelle Neville les avait ridiculiser lui en tête. Il se jura de le faire payer, surtout qu'il sentait toujours l'incertitude au fond de lui quand le Gryffondor le fixait. Déjà ses idées de vengeances en tête, il ne se préoccupa pas de l'arriver de Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce que le pire lui arriva.

« Quoi tu plaisantes ? » cria Seamus dans la salle commune quelques heures plus tard.

Il répondait à Ron qui suite à une réunion avec McGonagall ainsi que les autres préfets de Gryffondor, qu'il n'y avait plus de préfet de sixième année à Serpentard, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que des remplaçants à Malfoy et Parkinson soit désignés.

« Ils leur ont enlevé leur insigne ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient le faire » s'étonna Dean.

« Voyons, Dumbledore est le directeur. Il peut faire ce qui est juste selon lui. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les remplaçant seront plus acceptable que les anciens » supposa Ginny.

« Il ne faut pas rêver Ginny » lui répondit son frère n'y croyant pas « un Serpentard restera toujours un Serpentard. »

« Si tu dis cela Ron, alors tu ne retiens rien de ce que Harry et moi essayons de te dire depuis l'année dernière » lui fit-elle remarquer « ce n'est pas en te comportant de cette façon que les chose évolueront entre les maisons.

« Qui te dit que les choses peuvent évoluer ? »

« Tout simplement que comme le choipeau nous l'a dit l'année dernière, ce n'est pas dans la division que nous pourront gagner. Ce n'est qu'ensemble que nous pourrons vaincre » lui rappela sans ménagement Harry qui venait de sortir de la pénombre d'où il se trouvait, son regard allant de Ron aux autres de ses amis.

«Si nous nous rassemblons lors de nos réunions, ce n'est pas seulement pour savoir se défendre, c'est pour aussi afin de s'habituer à combattre ensemble et surtout de briser les barrières que les années ont battit entre les maisons malheureusement. Car une chose est certaine, les fondateurs n'ont pas créé cette école pour ériger des barrières entres les élèves et entre les sorciers mais pour donner une base commune à tous. » Continua-t-il exposant son point de vue à l'ensemble des élèves rassemblés.

Certains n'étaient pas totalement d'accord avec lui, mais ils se privèrent de s'exprimer, ne désirant pas du tout faire face au plus célèbre des Gryffondor. Il représentait un trop grand danger.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Hermione aidé de Ron s'occupèrent de la tranquillité dans la salle commune et les dortoirs. Les autres préfets de la maison, ayant d'autres missions à remplir, devant également remplacer les deux anciens de Serpentard dans leurs tâches.

« Espérons en tout cas, que les nouveaux préfets soient désignés rapidement » soupira le garçon dont le surcroît de travail représentait la plus grande peur.

« C'est vrai. Mais non seulement cela, Malfoy fera moins le malin, mais en plus, les places pour les préfets chefs de l'année prochaine se libèrent plus pour nous. Car je doute fort que les remplaçants soient désignés pour cette tâche l'année prochaine. » Dit-t-elle souriante.

« Ouais. »Répondit-il négligemment. « Au moins ce ne sera pas Malfoy et c'est déjà bien »

« Tu pourrais l'être toi ? »

« Non je ne l'espère pas »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec les devoirs de préfets et … » s'indigna-t-elle montant déjà sur ses grands chevaux, avant d'être stoppé par Ron.

« Ce n'est pas cela. Ils ne peuvent pas être de la même maison pour l'équité dans la coupe des maisons. Alors si je le suis, toi, tu … enfin tu vois » termina-t-il doucement, son teint changeant de couleur, mal à l'aise.

« Oh … je vois » avoua-t-elle troublée.

« Je sais très bien que c'est ton rêve depuis ta première année. Et même si cela ferait plaisir à ma famille tout comme à moi, ce n'est pas aussi important pour moi que çà l'est pour toi. » Se justifia-t-il essayant de dissimuler son trouble évident.

Hermione fut touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, bien plus que par n'importe quelles autres paroles qu'ils avaient échangées avant. Petit à petit de façon purement inconsciente, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, la solitude de la salle commune, aidant naturellement.

Ils se seraient sûrement touchés, si un impondérable se produisit.

« Tu as entendu ? » demanda-t-elle

« Que… »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Hermione se relevait, se retournant vers le bruit suspect qu'elle jurait avoir attendu.

« Il n'y a rien du tout » bouda-t-il comprenant ce qui aurait pu facilement arriver si.

« Pourtant je suis certaine de… » Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter à l'arrivé d'un fantôme passant par un mur, la faisant sursauter.

« Bien le bonsoir Hermione » lui souhaita Nick en remettant sa frise correctement. « Un peu tard pour travailler non ? »

« Non pas vraiment » se reprit elle, le doute en elle s'envolant « que nous vaut votre visite ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, plus pour rebondir et masquer son trouble qu'autre chose.

« Disons que nous nous promenions » dit le fantôme, restant évasif, ne voulant pas répondre à la préfète.

Elle allait répliquer quand une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir que nous ne serions pas seuls ! » protesta la dame grise, fantôme de la maison Serdaigle en apparaissant par le mur.

« Il faut l'excuser. Vous savez bien que ce cher Nick perd parfois la tête » répondit le moine gras, un large sourire sur le visage en entrant lui aussi, surprenant les deux sorciers qui ne le connaissait sous cet angle.

« Reste un peu sérieux. Tu sais bien qu'il est très à cheval avec son histoire de tête » le réprimanda-t-elle, un air crispé sur le visage. « Pourtant depuis le temps il devrait s'être fait une raison, mais non ?» continua-t-elle de dépit.

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas présent, ça ne me dérange pas » protesta doucement Nick, qui connaissant depuis longtemps ses deux collègues, savaient qu'ils le taquinaient tout au plus.

Ron et Hermione assistaient à la discussion entre les trois fantômes, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ils les connaissaient tous les trois depuis des années et Nick en particulier, mais jamais, ils ne les avaient vu, se comporter de cette façon. La suite serait du même genre.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites, nous vous attendons » s'énerva un nouveau venu.

Tous se retournèrent vers celui-ci, et les deux sorciers eurent un choc en voyant Peeves, devant eux, les mains sur les hanches pas satisfait de la situation. Les voyants, il les prit eux aussi à partit.

« Vous devriez être au lit comme les bons préfets le sont » attaqua-t-il fixant Hermione qui ne bronchait pas. Ron était trop surpris pour parler.

Se désintéressant des sorciers, il se tourna vers les trois fantômes.

« Venez, il attend, et il n'a pas trop de temps pour nous » les prévint-il, avant de quitter la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, non sans un regard curieux sur les deux préfets.

Sans qu'ils puissent poser la moindre question, les fantômes partirent à sa suite, laissant les deux sorciers à leurs questions.

« De quoi il parlait ? » Demanda Hermione stupéfaite.

« J'en ai aucune idée » répondit Ron sincèrement.

Ils restèrent à s'observer silencieux quelques secondes puis se rendant compte qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, ils se quittèrent rejoignant leur dortoir.

Dans une salle proche de la tour des lions, les quatre fantômes rejoignirent la personne qu'ils devaient rencontrer. Normalement, ils devaient le rencontrer dans sa salle commune pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais celle ci étant encore utilisée, ils avaient opté pour une autre solution.

« Nous sommes un peu en retard » s'excusa Nick.

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons le temps pour cela » lui dit Harry, sous l'œil de Peeves qui ne semblait pas être d'accord.

« Ils ont été vu par Granger et son rouquin » critiqua-t-il d'un coup, pas content de ce fait.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter de leur présence dans la salle commune » souri-t-il, comparant la nouvelle attitude du fantôme. Elle ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il montrait avant, ou à celle qu'il montrait même encore au grand jour.

« Oui mais bon » protesta-t-il avant d'abandonner, le regard de Harry le lui faisant comprendre.

« Je dois dire que nous sommes grâce à vous débarrassé de Malfoy et Parkinson. Ils pourront moins nous nuire, même s'ils risquent sûrement, Drago en tout cas de se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors, faites passer le mot aux autres fantômes. Il faudra les tenir à l'œil eux et les autres Serpentard encore plus qu'actuellement. » Ordonna-t-il

« Nous devons faire attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par eux ou les professeurs » remarqua Nick.

« De plus le directeur semble avoir compris que nous ne lui communiquions pas toutes les informations comme nous l'avons toujours fait depuis des siècles » rajouta la dame grise.

« Dumbledore n'est pas idiot. Il est au courant de cela je le pense. Il ignore la raison de ce changement mais il le sait. C'est une certitude » confia-t-il « c'est pour cette raison que vous devez toujours lui communiquer une partie des informations afin qu'il ne perde pas confiance en vous. De plus, il est de notre côté, même si nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il ignore beaucoup de choses » pensa-t-il soucieux de la réaction du directeur. Même si leur rapport n'était pas encore revenu au beau fixe, il était soucieux que leur rapport ne s'envenime pas trop. Pour toutes ses raisons, il souhaitait que les fantômes qui travaillaient alors pour lui, continuent leur rôle envers le directeur.

« Nous ne pouvons pas mentir au directeur, s'il nous poses des questions directes » l'avertit Nick.

« Je sais, mais en tant que fantôme, vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire toute la vérité. N'ayant pas de pouvoir réel sur vous, comme vous bannir de ce château, vous êtes libre. Et d'ailleurs, vous avez été libre de me suivre ou non ? Je ne vous oblige pas moi non plus » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est différent. Vous êtes plus haut que le directeur, et ça, tout le monde l'ignore, excepté Poudlard lui même » se justifia Peeves, heureux de l'avoir découvert en premier. L'esprit frappeur, avait été en effet le premier fantôme à comprendre ce qu'il représentait. Étant le plus ancien de ses congénères, ironique en connaissant l'immaturité chronique qu'il montrait depuis des siècles auprès des élèves et professeurs.

Il avait en effet compris que le trouble perceptible dans l'école résultait de Harry. Il ne comprenait pas bien sûr tout ce que cela impliquait et surtout ce qui était en jeu auprès de Harry. Poudlard lui prenait conscience que les choses changeaient, et le fantôme l'avait sentit.

Harry fut au début surpris de l'attitude de Peeves à son égard, mais avait vite compris que cela était à son avantage. Depuis lors, le fantôme avait recruté très vite l'ensemble de la population fantomatique de l'école, et les dirigeait même. De façon progressive afin de ne pas ébruiter trop rapidement les nouvelles, le réseau qu'il formait pour le directeur s'était transformé peu à peu en réseau de Harry. En cela, le plan global que Harry avait en tête, prenait forme, les différentes pièces du puzzle s'imbriquant les une dans les autres.

Néanmoins, il y en avait un qu'il avait négligé, causant des troubles dans son organisation.

« Comme cela se passe avec ce cher baron ? » demanda-t-il le ton de sa voix exprimant clairement ses pensées.

« Il est toujours là où nous l'avons enfermé, il y a quelques jours » répondit Nick.

« Il y restera tant qu'il ne voudra pas et se soumettre et ne plus faire de vague » rajouta Peeves.

« Bien, parfait. Espérons en tout cas que cela le fasse réfléchir et qu'il ne recommencera pas ses idioties. En un sens, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de rester fidèle à sa maison Serpentard, mais l'information qu'il a donnée à Malfoy est des plus critique selon moi. » Continua Harry toujours aussi sérieux.

Son regard alla vers Peeves, qui semblait énervé.

« Heureusement, grâce à Peeves, je l'ai découvert. Et c'est un bien » complimenta-t-il le fantôme qui tout fier le montra bien en se relevant et bombant le torse comme pour paraître plus noble. Les fantômes le regardèrent en souriant tout comme Harry qui aimait cette nouvelle attitude.

« En tout cas, nous avons été négligent et cela ne doit plus arriver. Alors faites attention y compris au tableau qui sont toujours au service du directeur »

« Et on ne peut rien contre cela ? » demanda judicieusement le moine gras, recevant les regards appuyé des autres.

« Pour l'instant je ne sais pas. Mais nous verrons bien. En tout cas, cela prend forme. Les forces se rassemblent et tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elles seront toutes présentes avant que Voldemort n'attaque. C'est pour cela que vous devez être prêt. Je compte sur vous. Vous êtes ceux qui peuvent donner l'alerte en premier en cas d'attaque. Alors pas de faux bon. » Les prévint-il plus durement avant de les rassurer sur son lui profond.

« Je vous fais confiance et bientôt tout le monde comprendra que vous aussi comme toutes les créatures magiques vivantes ou non, avez une place dans notre communauté » termina-t-il plus doucement et sereinement.

Ces paroles rassurèrent les fantômes dans leur idée d'aider Harry depuis maintenant quelques mois. Il était en effet le seul à les considérer comme des êtres à part entière et non comme des bizarreries, des manifestations de personnes ne voulant pas quitter le monde des vivants.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, ils eurent un respect profond pour lui, et le saluèrent poliment avant de le quitter et de vaquer à leurs occupations. Seul Peeves resta avec Harry plus longtemps. L'esprit frappeur au comportement le plus bizarre de tous, se devait à présent d'être le plus en contact avec le Gryffondor. Au début cela avait troublé Harry avant que celui ne comprenne que le fantôme était plus complexe qu'il le laissait penser. Celui-ci avait été choqué que l'on veuille l'exclure de Poudlard, même s'il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. Le ministre de la magie n'ayant pas le pouvoir de lui faire quitter le château. Devinant on ne sait comment que Harry était lié à la fin de Umbridge, il montrait plus de respect envers le garçon et encore plus depuis.

« Il y a un problème Peeves ? » l'interrogea Harry faisant se retourner le revenant qui faisait les cents pas.

« Rusard continue à me suivre et à faire ce qu'il a toujours fait contre moi » maugréa-t-il

« Pas étonnant avec la façon dont tu pièges son bureau pratiquement toutes les semaines » ria-t-il, en repensant au concierge entrant en trombe dans le grande salle, la semaine précédente, couvert de la tête au pied d'une peinture vert caca d'oie et sentant une odeur peu agréable.

« Il a des raisons de t'en vouloir non ? »

« Tout comme moi. Il ne m'a jamais aimé »

« Car tu troubles les élèves et les professeurs avec tes farces » lui répondit gentiment Harry.

« Peut être, mais lady Serdaigle était assez cabotine avec les autres et tout le monde l'a oublié » expliqua-t-il avant de le quitter lui aussi par l'un des murs, laissant Harry seul avec ses dernières paroles.

« Oui en effet, elle était très cabotine, lady Serdaigle » dit alors la voix mélancolique de Adam dans la tête de Harry avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.


	62. James et Elvis se manifestent à nouveau

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Nymphodora Tonks : Si les fantômes suivent Harry en partit car il est le Fléau, mais c'est secondaire. La vrai raison sera donné plus tard. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il est en un sens plus haut que le directeur. C'est plus Adam qui est en cause. Et oui, on en saura plus au fil des chapitres.

Dumati : Tu sais, elle aura une fin mais ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. A savoir si Harry finira avec Tonks, on verra bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

Obal : Je ne sais pas non plus comment je fais pour écrire avec tout ce que je dois faire en plus et d'ailleurs je n'essaie même plus. Mais si tu arrives à me suivre.

Chessandmat : Les questions trouveront tous des réponses et les premières mesurent du ministre montrera son bon sens. Alors patience.

Ledesire : Merci pour les compliments, j'en suis très heureux.

Milie Black : Content de te faire sourire avec ma fic. C'est exactement ce que je recherche et ce que l'on doit trouver selon moi en lisant une histoire.

Tonks Potter : Content que tu aimes cette fic. Pour l'instant le futur est encore flou pour Tonks et Harry mais on verra bien. Le retour de Tonks sera pour bientôt. Normalement je mets les nouveaux chapitres chaque samedi.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non même si la première catégorie doit je pense être devant haut la main. Alors un peu de courage et laissé une petite review.

Merci au petits nouveaux qui viennent d'arriver.

Merci à Obal qui participe à l'élaboration de certaines idées, à vous de les trouver.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai bien rit en l'écrivant.

Si vous avez remarque, question ou autre, vous savez quoi faire, je ne force personne, mais cela fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Chapitre 62 : James et Elvis se manifestent à nouveau.

L'annonce de la perte du statut de préfet des deux Serpentard fit le tour de l'école encore plus rapidement que n'importe qu'elle information. Les fantômes sous l'impulsion de Harry avaient fait passer la nouvelle dans toutes leurs conversations depuis la décision et maintenant, des sourires amusés et heureux pouvaient se lire sur le visage de beaucoup d'élèves dans le sillage des deux anciens préfets.

Malgré les cris de Malfoy à l'encontre de Rogue, son titre de préfet ne serait jamais plus sien. Il avait vociféré des menaces à l'encontre même de son directeur, qu'il en parlerait à son père et aux autres, mais cela ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Alors qu'il insultait l'ensemble des enseignants, ses camarades et même Dumbledore en pleine salle de cours alors que tous les élèves rentraient dans le cachot, un cri strident retenti, le faisant taire et reculer sous l'impact. Rogue venait de lui asséner une gifle magistrale que le Serpentard n'oublierait pas avant longtemps.

« Maintenant vous allez taire Mr Malfoy ! » ordonna le professeur une colère retenue dans la voix, alors que Drago se tenait la joue ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

« Vous avez assez fait de grabuge pour le moment. Non seulement vous avez fait perdre de la dignité à notre maison mais en plus vous l'avez déshonorée. Vous savez combien de fois des préfets ont été démit de leur fonction ? Bien sûr que non évidemment... » Il s'arrêta se rendant compte que les élèves de sixième année commençaient à rentrer dans la pièce.

« Et vous dehors, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à rentrer dans la salle que je sache » cria-t-il à l'encontre de tous les élèves y compris de sa propre maison. Les obligeant à ressortir sans demander leurs restes.

Quand la porte fut refermée, il continua à parler avec son élève.

« Nous sommes étroitement surveillés et d'ailleurs nous l'avons toujours été. Et maintenant avec votre nouvelle bévue… » Il stoppa trop énervé pour continuer. « Votre père n'appréciera pas quand il le sera et croyez-moi, il le sait sûrement déjà. Il a dépensé beaucoup d'argent afin de redorer son blason depuis 15 ans et maintenant tout est à plat. Et en partie par votre faute » le sermonna-t-il

« Le maître n'apprécie pas que l'on porte atteinte à la maison Serpentard. Alors stoppez vos gamineries. Alors que nous devons rester discrets attendant notre heure, vous gâchez tout. Alors je vous préviens, dernier avertissement. La prochaine fois, je ne vous protègerai pas. Lucius n'est pas en position de force face à moi, alors pas la peine d'aller pleurer dans sa robe qui doit de maigre qualité d'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle, pour vous plaindre de moi. » trancha-t-il alors qu'en se retournant, d'un geste de la baguette il ouvrait la porte, criant sur les élèves qu'il leur enlèverait des points pour leur retard, ce qui fit grogner les élèves autres de sa maison.

Excepté l'incident du début de cours, celui-ci se passa correctement. La potion du jour restait dans l'optique générale de cette partie de l'année, les poisons, anti-poisons et autres antidotes simples et moins simples. Ils venaient de commencer et cela jusqu'à quasiment la fin de l'année les potions plus destinées à devenir médicomage par exemple. Harry restait très attentif durant les cours. Il comprenait très bien que les ces potions puissent lui servir plus tard et qu'il devait les retenir tout comme tout préparateur de potions à St-Mangouste le faisait. C'est-à-dire, sans avoir besoin de le livre pour les préparer. Cela était encore impossible pour lui. Même Hermione ne pouvait pas encore se les rappeler. Elle utilisait toujours les livres comme tous les élèves. Et c'était en cela qu'un véritable maître de potion se démarquait des autres. Même s'il devait l'admettre difficilement, Rogue semblait connaître par cœur toutes les potions qu'il enseignait. A ce titre, son titre justement n'était pas usurpé.

De son côté Rogue jouait à un jeu de plus en plus dangereux. En effet, il devait défendre les intérêts de Voldemort à Poudlard et lui communiquer des informations sur Dumbledore et son ordre. Pour cela, il s'était toujours attelé de défendre et couvrir Malfoy depuis son entrée à l'école. Néanmoins, il savait aussi que d'un côté, les agissements de Drago étaient trop répétitifs et vraiment voyant, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus agir comme il le désirait. Il savait également que son père avait perdu de sa splendeur auprès du maître, maître qui en plus, comme il l'avait révélé à Drago restait attaché à Serpentard, son ancêtre et sûrement seul famille digne de lui.

Il essayait de se persuader qu'il avait bien fait mais connaissant très bien Lucius il savait très bien que ses réactions pouvaient être des plus désordonnées et violentes. Mais enfin de compte, il pensait être tranquille, car même s'il n'était toujours pas parmi les plus proches de Voldemort, il savait qu'il avait une place de choix au sein des mangemorts. Après tout, ce fut ses talents en potion qui avait intéressé Voldemort à l'origine, même plus que ses connaissances en magie noire. Même si Voldemort était de loin le meilleur maître de potion du siècle voire plus, il avait toujours besoin de main d'œuvre disons-le avec de très bonnes qualifications et donc très difficile à dénicher.

La fin du cours arriva rapidement, sous les regards toujours méprisant de Rogue envers une grande partie des élèves et principalement les Gryffondor. Malgré cela comme pour toutes les autres séances avec le professeur de potions, tous avançaient à leur rythme mais de façon continue. Hermione comme les autres années parvenaient à faire les potions demandées facilement et après plusieurs mois de cours et d'observation de son ami, se trouvant à sa gauche actuellement elle se demandait vraiment comment il était parvenu à augmenter son talent dans cette matière.

C'était encore une nouvelle question sans réponse qu'elle se posait en observant Harry.

« Rogue est moins sûr lui et c'est vrai que depuis qu'il a changé d'attitude l'année dernière, Harry avait commencé à être plus concentré. Mais ça n'explique pas tout car… il semble vraiment à l'aise et de plus en plus même alors que les potions deviennent de plus en plus compliquées » pensa-t-elle alors que son regard fila vers son ami qui concentré sur son chaudron, ne le quittait pas de yeux, sauf pour consulter le tableau.

« Il doit y avoir une autre raison » s'affirma-t-elle comme une vérité pure, avant de retourner vers son chaudron, à l'arrivée de Rogue dans sa direction.

«Je ne crois pas que j'ai réussi mon antidote ! » se lamenta Seamus alors que les Gryffondor quittaient le donjon et remontaient vers leur tour en cette fin de journée.

« Tu as raté à quel niveau ? » demanda Lavande, pas trop certaine également d'avoir réussi.

« J'ai raté au niveau du rajout des trois pincés de racines de pissenlit. Et quand on doit éclaircir la potion avec de l'eau de source » expliqua-t-il

« Il aurait fallut rajouter alors une quantité d'eau de source avec du sel et ensuite les pissenlits, et tout serait redevenu normal, excepté une préparation plus longue de la potion » l'assura Harry, surprenant tout le monde par le ton précis et sûr et à la voix plus rauque qu'à la normale.

Un malaise naquit sur leur visage, alors que Harry se mordait les lèvres doucement. Il n'avait pas imaginé Elvis intervenir de la sorte, expliquant à Seamus comment arranger sa potion mal partie. Généralement, il sentait toujours quand l'un des autres désirait intervenir de la sorte mais là ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Elvis, tu pouvais te retenir ! » s'énerva-t-il contre l'esprit qui en avait que faire.

« Je tenais juste à aider c'est tout. Et après on dit que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. On ne me laisse pas le temps de prouver le contraire » continua-t-il partant dans une tirade dont il avait le secret et qui eut tôt fait de donner un mal de tête à Harry. Mal de tête qui s'amplifia avec l'intervention de James.

De leurs côtés, ses amis ne comprenaient pas son attitude, car en effet, depuis son explication, il ne disait plus rien, comme concentré sur lui-même à réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. En tout cas, c'était comme cela que Hermione voyait la chose. Et elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Elle l'observa son ami durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune où la troupe se séparèrent en attendant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Elle désira parler avec Harry, mais ce ne fut pas possible. En effet, à peine avait-elle mis les pieds au sein de la salle commune, que le vacarme ambiant causé par des jeunes années la fit revenir à la réalité de ce qu'il se passait en face d'elle. Elle abandonna donc son idée de parler à son ami afin de rétablir l'ordre et le calme dans la salle. Elle y parvint rapidement, allant même jusqu'à donner des corvées de nettoyage aux fauteurs de troubles.

« Encore des inventions made in Weasley » se lamenta-t-elle à Ginny qui venait d'arriver et lui prêter main forte. Elle tenait dans sa main, plusieurs spécialités des jumeaux, des anciennes comme certains éléments de leur fameuse boîte à flemme ainsi que des nouveautés.

« Tu ne pourrais pas leur dire de ne pas vendre aux élèves ? » ronchonna-t-elle à la cadette de la famille Weasley.

« Tout d'abord ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. C'est la loi du marché comme le disent les moldus. En plus, les élèves sont les plus friands de toutes ces choses » répondit-elle faisant un geste dans le vide. « Tu ne peux pas non plus leur reprocher de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère » termina-t-elle sérieuse avant de quitter la préfète pour aller faire ses devoirs.

Hermione fut pensive devant cette affirmation dont la simplicité la fit sourire quand elle arriva à la même conclusion.

« C'est vrai. Ils ont le droit de se détendre mais …» son regard allant vers le second année qui nettoyait le désordre qui restait. « Je vais lui dire qu'il peut utiliser sa baguette pour aller plus vite. »

Se levant, elle alla le trouver, lui redonnant le sourire.

Cette réaction de Hermione ne fut pas observée par nombre d'élèves, mais Harry qui la surveillait une fois n'est pas coutume du coin de l'œil, sourit en voyant sa réaction.

« Elle comprend que les règles doivent être respectées dans une certaine mesure et qu'il faut faire preuve d'intelligence avant de punir » se dit-il avant de retourner à ses livres.

Il continua l'étude de ses cours tranquillement, les bruits plus calme cette fois revenant et ramenant la gaieté dans la salle.

« Alors ton cours avec Flitwick s'est bien passé ? » demanda Katie en prenant place au côté de Harry face au feu dans la salle commune.

«Assez bien. Il m'a dit de continuer, l'idée semble prometteuse selon lui alors je continue » avoua-t-il « tu le connais, il est toujours emballé quand il trouve une nouveauté amusante » plaisanta-t-il souriant, tout comme la jeune femme qui connaissait elle aussi le petit professeur.

« C'est vrai et sinon, il paraît que le cours de Rogue a encore été mouvementé ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai et pour une fois, je n'en suis pas la cause » Répondit Harry amusé.

« Parfois c'est aussi bien ainsi non ? » releva-t-elle surprise.

« Je ne suis pas certain que mon père et mon parrain seraient d'accord avec toi, mais il est vrai qu'ils étaient assez différents de moi, et qu'ils possédaient une vision des choses bien différente de la mienne » se confia t-il une tristesse dans la voix qui surpris la jeune femme. Elle ne le voyait qu'en de très rare moment se comporter de cette façon.

« Je pensais à entendre les jumeaux que ton père et ses amis étaient des boute-en-train tout comme eux. Je me trompe ? »

« Tout comme les jumeaux, ils aimaient faire des blagues, mais ils s'acharnaient parfois sur les Serpentard il est vrai mais de façon trop systématique pour moi. C'est dur de le dire mais, je pense qu'ils ne devaient pas rendre fier Gryffondor par leur comportement. Rémus m'a souvent dit qu'ils manquaient de maturité et que l'époque était différente avec la monté de Voldemort. Mais il y a certaines choses qui sont faisable ou non. Autant je ressemble à mon père presque comme un sosie, autant c'est plus l'esprit de ma mère qui m'habite. Toujours à aider les autres, à défendre les plus faibles. En un sens, je suis le mélange parfait. » Sourie-t-il à nouveau, avant de se rendre compte des paroles qu'il venait de dire à Katie.

Après ces aveux qui elle le comprit étaient durs pour lui, elle vit son visage changer, et elle en comprit la raison très vite.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de cela aux autres. Pas même à Ron et Hermione. Alors si tu pouvais, enfin le garder pour toi. En tout cas pour le moment, c'est... » Dit-il difficilement.

« Personnel ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est le cas et je te remercie de me faire autant confiance pour en parler avec moi. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de le dire. Je suis heureuse que tu m'en parles, car c'est la preuve que cela fonctionne bien entre nous. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Ajouta t-elle en lui souriant.

« Si c'est vrai. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs de m'écouter » répondit-il comprenant qu'en tout cas consciemment ou inconsciemment sa relation avec elle prenait de l'importance. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé de ses doutes à propos de son père tout comme de l'épisode de la pensine dans son ensemble à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de ronchonner Harry. Il faut faire acte de bravoure et d'ingéniosité dans le style. Nous devons faire honneur à nos ancêtres et familles tout comme à notre maison» déclara soudainement James.

Depuis le début de soirée, l'esprit était tourmenté. Les paroles de Harry l'avaient touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et malgré les protestations des autres et de Harry, il arriva à ses fins.

Alors qu'il approchait de la cuisine, les yeux toujours concentrés sur sa fameuse carte, Harry pensait à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Quelques secondes lui permirent de rentrer dans la cuisine, où quelques elfes de maison, terminaient les préparatifs pour le petit déjeuner qui ne commencerait que dans plusieurs heures.

Il avait bien choisi son heure, car les couverts venaient déjà d'être disposé sur les tables jumelles des quatre tables de la grande salle. Dès son entrée, il fut aussitôt vu par les elfes, qui se pressèrent de venir à sa rencontre, demandant déjà ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui être serviable.

Il eut un sourire de pitié pour les créatures prêtes à se battre pour le servir au mieux. Sentiment que Harry lui n'aurait jamais eut même au plus profond de lui.

« J'ai une petite insomnie, et je suis venu voir si vous n'aviez pas déjà préparé quelque chose de chaud pour le petit déjeuner. Cela me permettra de pouvoir me rendormir facilement et de terminer ma nuit et d'être très en forme pour les cours qui sont importants pour nous » broda-t-il de façon enjôleur, comme explication sachant très bien qu'outre servir l'école, les elfes faisaient attention au bien être des élèves et cela James savait très bien en profiter.

Déjà les elfes se pressaient afin de lui chauffer une boisson à base de miel afin qu'il puisse partir très vite. Il était également important pour eux, de ne pas trop être dérangés par les élèves. Durant le peu de temps que cela dura, il était sans surveillance et cela lui permit de mettre son plan à exécution. Prétextant faire le tour de la cuisine, il se déplaça prestement vers la table des Serpentard et essentiellement dans la zone où Drago et ses amis prenaient place. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la direction des elfes qui continuaient leur tâche, la sienne en plus, il déversa d'un geste vif et expert le contenu d'une petite bourse qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa manche. La poudre se déposa dans les plats se trouvant sur la table des serpents attendant que l'on y verse de quoi la faire passer inaperçu.

Cela fait, il rangea la bourse, et se dirigea vers l'elfe qui courrait déjà vers lui, un bol fumant déposé sur un plateau. Comment le bol ne bougeait pas alors que la petite créature faillit la faire tomber recelait sûrement du miracle, ou reposait sur la magie des elfes de maison, en tout cas Harry ne le sut pas.

« Merci » dit-il poliment outrant une partie des elfes qui l'entendit, reculant même ne supportant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Comprenant qu'il était préférable de partir tout de suite et de ne pas s'attarder en ce lieu et surtout à cette heure, il retourna tranquillement à son dortoir et dans la quiétude de son lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans les plats ? » questionna Harry de forte méchante humeur le lendemain matin.

« Ce n'est rien juste un petit truc comme un autre …» répondit James alors qu'il prenait place à la table Gryffondor quelques heures plus tard.

Depuis son réveil, il savait très bien qu'il s'était produit quelque chose. C'était brouillé en partit, mais cela lui revenait par fragment. James malin comme toujours, avait profité de la nuit et de la faiblesse toute relative de Harry afin de mettre son projet à exécution.

« Ce n'est rien tu verras » Ajouta James avec son ton enjôleur.

« Et c'est fait pour me rassurer ?» s'exaspéra-t-il regardant la table des Serpentard, sachant très bien qui était la cible. Rien à son expression, personne ne l'approchait réellement, et une fois installé, un vide naturel s'installait autour de lui. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, ne voyant pas l'expression de Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivant, voulurent se placer à ses côtés, mais furent arrêté par Neville.

Ils voulurent demander la raison, et le garçon désigna tout simplement la froideur du regard de Harry pour les dissuader.

Alors que presque toute l'école était rassemblée dans la Grande Salle sous la présidence de Dumbledore, une scène de déjà vu troubla la quiétude du petit déjeuner. Au premier son suspect, Harry porta son regard vers Malfoy et ses comparses qui comme prévu étaient la cible de cette farce.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'y m'arrive ? » se plaignit le Serpentard, sa voix ressemblant plus à une voix de crécelle qu'à sa voix arrogante qui le caractérisait tellement, mais déjà des rires débutaient autour de lui, y compris des Serpentard, qui vite eux-mêmes subir les mêmes désagréments.

En quelques minutes, l'ensemble des élèves proches de Drago tant à sa droite qu'à sa gauche, furent atteint par le rajout de James, modifiant de façon différente et unique la façon de parler de chacun. Le seul point commun entre tous, étant le ridicule qu'il en résultait. Le chaos à la table des serpents, firent rire l'ensemble de la salle, certains professeurs allant jusqu'à sourire, Flitwick et Chourave en tête. Dumbledore observait les réactions, joyeux que malgré les atrocités passées et à venir, les élèves parvenaient à rire de façon insouciante.

Rogue qui avait quitté sa place pour voir de plus près ce qui se passait et pour en retrouver la cause, eut une expression de dégoût quand après avoir sentit certains plats, découvrit la cause de tout ce désordre en si bon matin.

« Quelqu'un s'est amusé à mélanger de la poudre de voxîmore à la nourriture ! » s'écria Rogue, faisant stopper tous les rires, son regard haineux se dirigeant droit sur Harry qui encaissa ce regard comme si de rien n'était, sans broncher.

Il restait de marbre face à son professeur, une lutte s'installant entre eux. Le professeur ne bronchait pas tout comme son élève. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il en était le responsable, cette blague étant l'une des préférées de James et des maraudeurs. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien prouver, il espérait alors le faire avouer, le faire craquer. Malheureusement, là où James résistait déjà fortement, son fils lui restait totalement et inexorablement stoïque et froid. Alors qu'il le fixait toujours, le professeur se rendit compte de son erreur. Déjà en première année, Harry résistait tant bien que mal à ce genre de regard, et le fait que le garçon était passé depuis plus que maître dans cet art lui revenait en plein visage. Et alors qu'il ressentait la froideur et la puissance dans les yeux de son élève, il se maudit d'avoir été trop prompt à réagir oubliant dans sa précipitation ce fait si troublant.

« Qu'un des préfets de Serpentard encore valide, accompagne ses camarades atteints à l'infirmerie afin qu'ils soient examinés. Dans le cas bien entendu que la poudre utilisée ne soit pas celle dont nous pensons. » Ordonna Dumbledore son regard se portant vers la préfète de 7ème année qui à l'évidence n'était pas atteinte.

Obéissant tout de suite, elle se leva, faisant signes à ses camarades de la suivre. Certains voulurent protester que les coupables ne soient pas identifiés ou autre, mais ce qui en résultat fut les rires amusés du reste des élèves même à leur table. Un regard de Rogue à leur intention les fit taire, bien heureux de trouver une échappatoire aux yeux de Harry qui de son côté riait devant l'abandon du professeur. Lui aussi comprenant que ce n'était pas des plus judicieux de s'attaquer de la sorte devant tout le monde et tenta de l'éviter alors que celui-ci reportait son attention sur la table des lions.

« Professeur Rogue …» Dit alors Dumbledore

« Rien pour l'instant ne désigne un coupable. » Continua t-il tentant de calmer le jeu malgré le fait qu'il soupçonnait aussi Harry être le responsable de cette blague.

« Et quel qu'il soit, il sera punit pour ce qu'il a fait » rajouta-t-il redonnant un semblant de sourire à Rogue. « Nous allons analyser les restes afin de déterminer l'origine de la poudre de voxîmore. Dès que nous en saurons plus, vos responsables de maison vous tiendront au courant. » Son regard balayant la salle, se posant juste sur Harry qui ne réagit pas du tout comme avec Rogue.

Le silence se fit alors dans la Grande Salle comme à chaque fois que le directeur parlait, avant d'être interrompu par un bruit causant des rires de la part à des élèves quand tous comprirent leur provenance.

« Vous allez vous taire bande de vaurien » cria d'un coup Rusard, courant vers sa chatte Miss Teigne la prenant sur la table des Serpentard.

Les personnes qui ne comprenaient pas l'origine du bruit, rirent au son sortant de la bouche du chat dans Rusard la pris dans ses bras.

« Hi Han » fit-elle surprenant le concierge qui sous le choc faillit la faire tomber lui faisant produire d'autres sons redoublant les rires. Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les faire taire, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot, que le directeur tenta de le calmer.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Argus de crier de cette façon » lui dit-il calmement. « les effets de la potion sont différents sur les animaux, mais elle dure tout aussi longtemps. Si cela perdure, nous aviserons » conclue-t-il, ses yeux ordonnant au concierge de ne pas protester.

Comprenant que le directeur ne ferait rien d'autre, il se retourna précipitamment, quittant la Grande Salle aussitôt. Certains entendirent des critiques à propos d'un vieux sorcier trop farfelu à son goût alors qu'il sortait, les rires continuant dans son sillage.

« Je crois que l'heure du début des cours arrive à grand pas » avertit tout d'un coup le directeur, surprenant tous les élèves, suivant encore le concierge.

« Je vous souhaite donc une excellente journée, en espérant qu'elle se passe aussi bien qu'elle a commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur » son sourire malicieux à la vu de tous, fit sourire ses élèves et certains professeurs.

Devant cette demande du directeur, la Grande Salle se vida assez rapidement, les élèves rejoignant leurs salles de classes ou occupations diverses.

Alors qu'il observait les élèves quitter la salle, le directeur fut appelé par Rogue.

« Vous ne devriez pas le protéger comme vous le faites ! Il n'est qu'un sale gamin aussi arrogant que son père et... » Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

« Tu vas te taire Séverus ! » tonna Rémus faisant se retourner ses collègues ainsi que des élèves retardataires qui se demandaient ce qu'il arrivait.

« Tu ne peux même pas prouver qu'il est coupable. Avoue-le ! A moins que tu le puisses ? » Surenchérit l'ancien maraudeur alors que Rogue lui envoyait un regard haineux.

« Je suis certain que tu lui a donné un coup de main comme la dernière fois à noël. Je ne crois pas aux apparitions providentielles. Ce n'est que supercheries uniquement pour m'attaquer et …»

« Je pourrai te donner raison en ce qui concerne notre jeunesse. Mais ici, c'est toi et uniquement toi qui a attaqué. Et tu l'as fait le premier jour que tu as vu Harry en face de toi dans ta salle de cours. » L'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois, gardant son calme cette fois.

« S'attaquer à un gamin de 11ans, James avait peut être des défauts et a commis des erreurs, mais pas celle là. Remarque c'est normal c'est très Serpentard je dois l'avouer et …»

« Silence tous les deux !» leur ordonna Dumbledore une aura de puissance dans son regard pour faire taire toutes protestations. Les deux hommes se soumirent devant le directeur, chacun restant sur ses positions.

« Comme je l'ai dit, on ignore l'identité du ou des responsable(s). Alors ne passez pas tout de suite aux conclusions hasardeuses. » Les prévint-ils son regard fixe sur Rogue. « Et par Merlin, passez à autre chose. Vous n'êtes plus des adolescents, et les vieilles rancunes ont déjà causé trop de dégâts par le passé.»

Ayant lui aussi comme le reste de ses professeurs des choses à faire, le directeur les laissa méditer sur ses dernières paroles alors qu'accompagné de Maugrey il se rendait dans son bureau, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la Grande salle.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants du regard, puis réalisant qu'ils étaient bien seuls cette fois, et que les cours allaient commencer et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêt, ils se quittèrent prenant tous les deux des chemins différents.

Rémus savait très bien que Albus avait totalement raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Malgré les propos justifiés et vrais de Albus, la certitude d'être dans le vrai demeurait dans son esprit. Quand il arriva dans sa salle de cours, il fut accueillit par les élèves de 6ème année, Harry en tête, tout souriant de ce début de journée.

Le professeur retrouva le sourire devant cette scène.

« Je vois que vous êtes en forme. C'est bien car ce cours vous demandera toute votre attention. » Les avertit-il toujours souriant.

A la fin du cours de Rémus qui se passa très facilement pour Harry tout comme pour Neville, le professeur le retint, alors que la classe se vidait rapidement.

« Je dois dire que comme entrée en matière, ce n'est pas trop mal. Ton père ou Sirius aurait adoré soit en certain » lui déclara Rémus, le faisant sourire.

« Néanmoins, j'aimerais bien en connaître la raison ? Tu ne nous as pas habitués à ce genre de comportement. A moins que James y soit pour quelque chose ? » Un sourire naissant la mention de son ami, mais disparaissant aussi vite.

« James est parvenu à prendre le contrôle de façon quasi total et… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il doit y avoir une raison » avoua Harry sentant qu'une chose lui échappait mais il n'arrivait pas encore à trouver la réponse.

« Je pense qu'il voulait te montrer une chose bien précise Harry » fit Rémus, une idée germant dans sa tête. Il connaissait la façon de penser de son ami et devinait à quoi l'esprit devait penser.

« Tu vois Harry, ton père a toujours été quelqu'un de farceur, joyeux et profitant de la vie à fond et cela malgré les dangers qui pouvaient l'entourer. Il n'a jamais cessé de faire ce qu'il voulait. Cela lui a causé des préjudices car honnêtement tout n'était pas bon à faire. Mais bref, il était comme cela. Je pense qu'il voulait bien te le montrer et que tu comprennes qu'il fallait peut-être toi aussi profiter un temps soit peu de la vie. » Conclu-t-il.

« Avoir des amis entre autre ? » répondit Harry tout de suite.

« Exactement. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous les deux sur le même état d'esprit mais… n'oublie pas qu'il faut vivre. Excepté de rare fois depuis que tu es arrivé avec moi, je ne t'ai pas vraiment vu vivre » nota Rémus, peiné en pensant à la vie du garçon, à sa vie qui était dans le même style.

Harry pensa aux paroles de son professeur qui était plus qu'un professeur pour lui, alors qui le quittait pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de manger. Il serait bien resté plus longtemps avec lui mais sachant que Rémus ressentait encore la fatigue de la pleine lune deux jours plus tôt, préféra le laisser seul et ne pas trop le déranger.

En pensant à la soirée de son ami, il se maudit de ne pas être animagus comme son père et de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur Rémus comme les autres le faisait à leur époque.

« Quand le Fléau sera entièrement libre, nous pourront le faire » le rassura une voix froide sortit d'outre-tombe, qu'il identifia aussitôt parfaitement.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas certain qu'un loup-garou reste avec moi-même sous cette forme » pensa-t-il amèrement alors que la voix riait cyniquement.

« Au contraire une partie de lui sera attiré par l'aura de puissance que nous dégagerons alors. »

« Comme les vampires donc ? » comprit d'un coup Harry.

« Exactement. Ils ont eut raison de venir comme tu t'en es rendu compte. Ils ont des alliés aussi utiles qu'efficace. »

Comme toujours, la voix disparue alors aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans les tréfonds du vide de son esprit.

Depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, Célia avait beaucoup travaillé sur les nombreuses runes qu'elle avait eut le loisir de découvrir. Des runes allant de la plus simpliste rune de restauration pour les murs, aux plus compliquées dont elle ignorait la fonction première.

Beaucoup semblaient inactives, mais elle pensait justement le contraire. Elle avait vu bien trop souvent de bizarreries à propos des runes avec le professeur Ecker ou même ici. Quand elle pensait à ces bizarreries, le visage de Harry se juxtaposait à ses idées. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais elle sentait que le garçon en connaissait bien plus qu'il en disait à moins qu'il soit la clé de tous les mystères qu'elle avait tôt fait de rencontrer dans le château. Le comportement du garçon s'expliquant selon elle à tous ces mystères. Elle avait bien sûr essayé d'en parler avec son ami Rémus, l'un des seuls amis proches de son époque qui lui restait. Malheureusement, malgré la connivence qui semblait se redévelopper entre eux, elle avait rapidement comprit, qu'il ne dirait rien sans l'aval de Harry.

Tout d'abord choqué de ce manque de confiance, elle s'était ravisée en comprenant que le loup-garou ne lui en parlait pas cause de méfiance, mais juste car il était hors de question pour lui de décevoir Harry comme certains l'avaient fait. En l'occurrence, elle avait vite inclut le directeur dans cette déception, ce qui expliquait les attitudes froides de Harry et Rémus à son égard.

« Qu'allons nous voir à présent ? » demanda un élève de Serdaigle la ramenant au moment présent, et à son cours. Elle sourit en réponse à l'élève, légèrement ennuyée d'avoir été prit en défaut.

« Nous allons faire le point avec les invocations, puis nous verrons un autre style d'invocation bien plus puissante mais aussi bien plus difficile que d'appeler des animaux » exposa-t-elle intrigant ses élèves sur la suite de son cours.

« Quelle type d'invocation est plus dure que celle que nous voyons maintenant ? » l'interrogea alors une Poufsouffle, suivit du regard d'un grand nombre de ses camarades.

Célia soupira devant la question. Elle aurait espéré qu'on ne lui pose pas. Après tout, ils étaient là pour prendre connaissance de branches spécifiques de la magie et de ses multiples possibilités.

« Pour combler votre lacune, je parle des invocations élémentaires comme les ouvrages rares existants les mentionnes. Comme je vais vous l'expliquer, c'est différent des invocations normales » expliqua-t-elle stupéfiant les élèves, qui avaient déjà visiblement entendu ce terme sans pour autant le saisir pleinement. Ce serait chose faite d'ici la fin du cours qui allait comme Harry le pensait être fort intéressant.

Un murmure envahit la salle, comme à chaque fois que le professeur donnait un nouveau cours surprenant à nouveau ses élèves.

« Avant de parler de ce sujet, voyons si vous avez fait des progrès ! » trancha-t-elle dans le vif, faisant cesser tous les murmures dans la pièce.

Il y eut des soupirs qui la firent sourire, et d'un regard de sa part eux aussi disparurent.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les élèves passèrent un à un, sur l'estrade devant les autres et firent apparaître des animaux de toutes sortes et de toutes les origines. Les élèves les plus expérimentés et puissant invoquèrent des animaux plus gros que le professeur ne l'espérait et elle l'appréciait.

Il faillit avoir plusieurs fois des problèmes comme par exemple un loup qu'un Poufsouffle avait fait apparaître voulu s'échapper sautant entre les tables ou quand encore quand une nuée de niffleurs, résultat hasardeux on n'en convient, filèrent dans toutes les directions, causant des rires chers en cette période tourmentée.

« Maintenant que nous avons bien rit et qu'ils sont tous rattrapés, nous allons pouvoir continuer à regarder les progrès de vos camarades » déclara le professeur jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite, où les animaux encore présents n'ayant pas tous encore disparus restaient plus ou moins paisiblement.

La suite des démonstrations se passa plus tranquillement y compris quand se fut le tour de Harry. Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait ou qu'il exécutait un exercice, il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui, chose qu'il ne supportait pas depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Néanmoins, il était conscient des causes et aussi des conséquences bénéfiques qu'il pouvait en résulter, il l'acceptait contrairement aux autres années.

Personne ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, et ils ne furent pas déçus sur ce à quoi ils assistèrent.

Harry se concentra longuement sur l'animal qu'il désirait invoquer, l'image précise se dessinant dans son esprit. Il leva sa baguette, toujours concentré et lança le sort.

« _cervussortia_ » prononça-t-il, un éclair sortant aussitôt de sa baguette, grandissant à vu d'œil avant de s'écraser violemment à trois mètres de lui, une forme se dessinant au travers de la fumée et de la poussière.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise de la part de plusieurs élèves et du professeur, quand un magnifique cerf apparu, fier, la tête haute. Devant la surprise, le cerf ne se démonta pas, et fit même quelque pas vers les élèves devant lui. Au bout de quelques pas, il se retourna et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment, que le garçon eut lui aussi un hoquet de surprise même s'il fut discret. Le cerf en question était semblable trait pour trait à son patronus et donc à la forme animagus de son père. Non seulement il était parvenu à invoquer un animal relativement gros pour son âge, mais en plus celui-ci avait des particularités spécifiques au lieu d'être de nature plus commune. Ce détail anodin, prouvait de lui-même à la puissance et des qualités que recelait le jeune homme.

Le professeur fut elle aussi surprise en réalisant la ressemblance avec la forme de l'animagus de James. Venant de Harry on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Contrairement aux autres élèves qui laissaient leurs invocations disparaître d'elle-même, Harry le renvoya lui-même d'un brusque mouvement de baguette, comme désirant ne plus le voir en face de lui. Et en effet c'était le cas. Le fait de voir la forme de son père plus vrai que nature ou en tout cas plus réel que son patronus, l'attristait de façon plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Tous furent déçus quand le magnifique animal disparu prématurément dans un nuage de fumée alors que Harry retournait à sa place libérant la place au prochain élève, mais personne ne lui posa la moindre question.

Une fois que Brenda fut passée, faisant apparaître une modeste mais intrigante antilope qui s'enfuit aussitôt comme perdue à travers cet environnement qui n'était pas le sien, Célia Hart d'un large mouvement de baguette renvoya dans le néant les animaux encore présent avant que ceux restant ne disparaissent d'eux même. Une série de petits sorts plus tard, nettoyant les légers dégâts de toutes sortes causés par la faune récente, elle prit place devant ses élèves. Tous attentifs, écoutèrent prenant des notes les explications du professeur à propos des invocations élémentaires si différentes des invocations classiques.

« La grande différence les rendant plus fortes et plus intéressantes provient du fait que comme leur nom l'indique, elles ont pour base d'existence les éléments. Tout ce que nous avons précédemment étudié sur les incantations pourra nous être très utile pour cette partie du programme. Tout comme pour les incantations, je doute que les résultats soient très probant surtout au début mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils le deviendront par la suite. » Déclara-t-elle un optimisme dans sa voix qui plu aux élèves qui se rappelaient que pour les incantations, les résultats étaient très faibles, et cela même pour Harry.

« Qu'elle forme aura ce type d'invocation ? » fut la première question posé par un Serdaigle.

« Cela dépendra principalement du sorcier et de la forme qu'il veut lui donner et de bien sûr de la sa puissance. Plus un sorcier sera puissant et plus la forme de l'invocation sera impressionnante. La durée de l'invocation dépendra également de cette puissance. » Répondit-elle souriante sachant très bien que tout était possible avec ce type d'invocation.


	63. De multiples idées

Réponses aux reviews :

Milie Black : Content que tu apprécies, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Benkuteur : J'espère que l'attente aura été bonne avec ce chapitre.

Greg83 : Pas de problème pour le retard. Je ne peux pas te parler de la prochaine fic car pour l'instant c'est une idée entre moi et ma correctrice. La seule chose que je peut dire malgré tout c'est que au vue de nos esprits un brin tordu, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Mi : 60 chapitres d'un coup, bravo, c'est assez rare de le faire pour t'en féliciter. Tu sais, un chapitre par semaine, c'est long à écrire également pour moi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, il peut en rester de temps en temps.

Abel : C'est clair la fic sera encore longue. La relation entre Katie et Harry ne vas pas cesser d'augmenter tout comme l'influence de James et Elvis continura de perdurer. Patience, le Fléau arrive à grand pas. Merci pour les compliments.

David : Harry ne peut pas toujours contrôler les autres et parfois, ils dérapent comme là par exemple. Les invocations élémentaires risquent d'être pas mal mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. L'idée de Miss Teigne merci à Obal pour l'idée.

Arathorn : Content de te revoir. Je me disais bien bizarre qu'il ne soit plus là. Mais je sais très bien que tu as tout comme moi beaucoup de choses à faire et pas suffisamment de temps.

Satya : Voila la suite.

Steph46 : Je vais essayé de mettre un peu de comique dans les prochains chapitres, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible. On verra bien comment les choses évoluront.

Obal : C'est clair, les invocations seront spectaculaires comme je les aime.

Onarluca : J'essaie d'écrire des chapitres toujours passionnants et parfois ce n'est pas facile.

Didinette207 : ça peut surprendre en effet que James et Elvis puissent prendre le contrôle de Harry mais cela donne plus de charme justement à l'histoire. L'explication viendra plus tard.

Phantme : Comme tu l'as surement vu, la mise en page est redevenu correct. pour le problème merci encore une fois à : Voila le nouveau chapitre que tu as sûrement attendu, et il est enfin là.

Merci à l'ensemeble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.

Merci également à ma correctrice Obal.

Ce nouveau chapitre est venu plus tard que d'habitude, car j'ai beaucoup de travail et j'ai ni le temps et ni le repos nécessaire pour écrire comme je le fais normalement.

J'espère malgré tout que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Si vous avez questions ou autres à poser, vous savez quoi faire. Cela fait toujours plaisir.

Passer un bon week-end et surtout bonne lecture.

A la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 63 : De multiples idées.

Quand Maugrey quitta le directeur après avoir reçu des instructions particulières, celui-ci soupira.

« J'avais presque totalement oublié cet incident. A croire que je deviens vraiment sénile.» se moqua-t-il de lui-même, les personnages dans les tableaux en face de lui le fixant intrigués par ses paroles.

« Encore une question restant pour l'instant sans réponse. Comment James est-il parvenu à intervenir de la sorte avec lui ? La magie de ment pas. C'était bien James et non Harry jouant la comédie. Il faut que je découvre la vérité de ce qui s'est vraiment passé et non des hypothèses. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que c'est quelque chose de puissant qui est en œuvre. » Se souvint-il n'ayant plus pensé à ce fait depuis plusieurs mois.

« A moins que tout simplement que Harry ait développé un don pour ressentir les esprits bien plus puissant que je le supposais. Après tout c'est également le cas de Mlle Lovegood. »

Un léger trémolo le fit relever la tête pour voir Fumseck une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Le directeur sentait que l'attitude du phœnix subissait des changements depuis des mois. Il semblait agir de façon différente et encore plus en sa présence. Il se demandait bien sûr, qu'elle en était la cause. Son lien avec l'oiseau n'était pas apparu d'un seul coup. Il avait fallut des mois voir des années pour atteindre la confiance suffisante entre eux.

« Et pourtant il a fait confiance à Harry dès la première rencontre. Bizarre. Tout comme le nom qu'il lui a donné » se rappela-t-il alors son regard sur l'oiseau qui ne bougeait pas.

« Tu ne me répondras pas tout comme l'autre fois ? » l'interrogea-t-il, juste avant que l'oiseau ne déploie ses ailes, quittant son perchoir et la pièce.

« Lui aussi me cache des choses j'en ai bien l'impression » réalisa-t-il ce qu'il l'attrista.

« Il fait ce qu'il doit être fait Albus » fit une première voix.

« Il n'est pas le gardien de Poudlard sans raison » compléta une seconde, laissant le directeur dans ses pensées.

Quand Harry arriva pour le petit déjeuner, la Grande Salle était comme à chaque fois quasiment vide. Seuls les professeurs Flitwick et Vector étaient présent à leur table. Comme toujours, deux professeurs au moins étaient présents dès l'arrivée des premiers élèves. A leur expression, il eut la certitude que les nouvelles devaient être mauvaises une nouvelle fois. Et effet, l'arrivée d'un hibou avec un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers pour lui le lui confirma.

« _Attaque de grande envergure en Roumanie_ » titrait la première page, un gigantesque incendie, se propageant de maisons en maisons sur la photo en dessous.

_« Hier soir à la tombé de la nuit, la Roumanie a subit ce qui reste la plus grande attaque de vampires depuis plus de un siècle dans cette partie du monde. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le nombre de victimes, mais selon les premières estimations du ministère roumain, information relayée par des confrères, les pertes sont énormes, du jamais vu depuis des décennies. Ce sont principalement des moldus qui sont les plus touchés, restant les plus vulnérables face à ces créatures démoniaques qui malgré une chasse qui dure depuis des siècles ne cessent de pulluler dans cette partie de l'Europe de l'Est. C'est la petite ville de Sebes petite bourgade en plein milieu de la Transylvanie qui a eut le déplaisir de subir cette attaque tout aussi violente que surprenante._

_En effet, ce genre d'attaque autrefois fréquente, et d'un autre âge à surpris tout le monde et à commencer par le ministère de la magie qui, prit au dépourvu, a mis un temps extrêmement long avant de réagir, causant par son inefficacité des pertes encore plus importantes au sein de la population. A l'heure actuelle, la situation est sous contrôle alors que les médicomages ont essayés de sauver le maximum de personnes et à en soulager les autres. Les sorts oubliettes ont étés énormément utilisés et il semble heureusement qu'aucune fuite auprès des médias moldus n'ait eut lieu._

_Le ministre intérimaire Amélia Bones nous a répondu de bonne heure ce matin, et nous a affirmé que nous soutenions le ministre roumain dans cette épreuve, et qu'une délégation conjointe de médicomages de St-Mangouste et des oubliators du ministère était actuellement sur place afin de prêter main forte aux autorités locales. Ils sont aux ordres de Arthur Weasley, qui est en charge de la coopération avec les autres ministères de la magie au vu du retour de vous-savez-qui. Espérons seulement que cette attaque n'était qu'une manifestation… »_

Harry abandonna le journal, ne supportant plus les nouvelles. Les yeux vides de sens, dirigés droit devant lui comme inertes de toute vie.

« Gabrielle m'avait bien confirmé que les autres seraient de son côté. Je le suspectais déjà depuis longtemps et à présent nous en avons la confirmation. Espérons que nous parviendrons à les contenir rapidement. Une nuée de vampires peut devenir une véritable calamité bien plus que les loups-garous » réalisa-t-il avant qu'une autre vision de terreur lui vînt à l'esprit.

« La Roumanie est voisine de la Bulgarie. Espérons seulement que Voldemort ne puisse pas aussi facilement prendre le pouvoir dans ce pays. Il peut ou pourra très bientôt compter sur la Bulgarie pour le soutenir. J'espère que la situation là-bas ne va pas mal tourné pour nous » pensa-t-il

Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau sur le mur en face de lui, silencieux dans la Grande Salle qui se réveillait de plus en plus.

Ce fut dans cet état qu'une nouvelle venue le trouva alors qu'elle prenait place en face de lui, souriant toujours, à la vue de son ami se demandant au fond d'elle-même la cause de cette sorte de léthargie. Elle la trouva rapidement la cause quand son regard se porta vers la première page du journal. Son sourire se crispa, disparaissant d'un coup, imaginant déjà la raison.

« Encore des mauvaises nouvelles » fit-elle de la tristesse dans la voix, sortant de son silence Harry qui voyant la jeune fille devant lui, sourit, retrouvant un infime espoir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait en face, il ressentait une drôle de sensation. Loin de la gêne et du désarroi qu'il ressentait face à Cho les années précédentes, face à Katie, c'était également une attirance, mais une attirance dont l'origine lui restait mystérieuse.

« À moins qu'il n'y ait pas d'explication autre qu'une attirance justement » pensa-t-il avant de grimacer intérieurement réalisant qu'il s'inquiétait d'une chose aussi futile que celle-ci alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus catastrophique.

« Tu as raison, pense à autre chose. Si elle est venu s'asseoir en face de toi, c'est qu'elle aussi est forcément attirée comme d'ailleurs les dernières rencontres l'ont très bien confirmé » lui rappela James très heureux de la tournure des événements pour Harry et donc en un sens légèrement pervers pour lui. Car après tout, il était une partie de Harry et même si lui et les autres ne le mentionnait pas, c'était tout de même déroutant pour les esprits.

Mais alors que dire pour l'état d'esprit de Harry depuis que cette troublante chose c'était produite, lui changeant de manière incroyable et éternel sa vie qui était déjà des plus impensables.

Malgré cette très mauvaise nouvelle, le week-end fut des plus agréable pour Harry ainsi que ses amis. Les séances de travail personnel et en groupe se succédèrent, entrecoupé de quelques heures passées tout d'abord avec Katie durant le samedi et auprès de Hagrid le dimanche. Le demi-géant avait été enchanté en recevant la visite de Harry, celui-ci s'excusant de ne pas venir lui rendre visite plus fréquemment depuis le début de l'année.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup de choses et que tu travailles très dur. Je ne devrais certainement pas te le dire, mais les autres professeurs sont impressionnés par tes progrès. Ils en parlent parfois entre eux dans la leur salle entre les cours. Le professeur McGonagall est je pense le professeur le plus satisfait de ton travail. Je sais quelle ne te le dira jamais et je pense irais jusqu'à le nier mais elle est ainsi faite. » Déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil éloquent en mentionnant la sous-directrice.

« C'est une personne responsable n'aimant pas faire et surtout montrer de favoritisme envers les élèves. Mais je sais car la connais depuis longtemps qu'elle t'aime bien Harry tout comme elle aimait tes parents et cela malgré les bêtises que ton père et ses amis pouvaient bien inventer pour ennuyer et tourmenter les Serpentard. » Il prit une nouvelle gorgé du thé qu'il venait de préparer à l'arrivé de Harry et mentionna une chose que Harry ne suspectait pas.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire, alors tu ne devras pas le répéter. Mais je crois que la seule fois ou en tout cas l'une des rare fois où le professeur McGonagall a été contre un avis du professeur Dumbledore, la personne qu'elle respecte le plus tout comme moi, c'est quand il a décidé de te confier à ces ânes batés de Dursley » chuchota-t-il comme s'il divulguait un secret gardé, une once de dégoût à la mention de la famille moldue de Harry.

« Elle était tout à fait contre, tout comme moi d'ailleurs et Dumbledore devait avoir forcément une bonne raison et …. » hésita-t-il à continuer alors que Harry comprenait à quoi voulait arriver son ami et professeur.

« Vous savez Hagrid, il est vrai que je ne suis pas en bon terme avec le professeur Dumbledore et cela depuis la mort de Sirius. Je comprend que par respect envers lui vous essayé d'arranger les choses entre nous mais ce n'est pas la peine de le faire. C'est entre moi et lui uniquement. Je pense que les choses retrouveront leur place mais il faut laisser le temps. Je sais comment vous le considérez et cela ne me dérange pas car c'est votre opinion. Alors si vous n'en parlez pas, moi non plus je n'en parlerai pas. Je ne souhaite pas perdre votre amitié pour des broutilles et vous ? » Demanda-t-il l'esprit serein par sa tirade qui avait estomaqué le professeur par sa franchise.

Celui ci tout d'abord septique sur la tournure des choses, réfléchit longuement à quoi faire, pesant le pour et le contre avant d'accepter les raisons de son élève.

« D'accord n'en parlons plus et d'ailleurs c'est vrai, parlons d'autre chose. Un morceau de gâteau ? » Proposa-t-il retrouvant sa jovialité heureux d'avance de faire goûter sa nouvelle œuvre à Harry, qui ne pu bien sûr pas refuser.

Alors qu'il faisait disparaître d'un mouvement rapide de la main le morceau de gâteau que le demi-géant lui avait donné, celui-ci lui parla d'une chose qui le perturbait.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus avec Hermione et Ron ou en tout cas pas autant qu'avant. Je sais que vous étiez très proche tous les trois et j'étais toujours très heureux de vous voir me rendre une visite. Même si les nouvelles n'étaient parfois pas bonnes. » Concéda-t-il se rappelant le départ de Norbert première aventure, des trois élèves avec lui.

«Il est parfois préférable de se séparer et de faire le point chacun de son côté. Ils sont toujours mes amis, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose d'être si souvent avec eux. Cela nous a empêché de se lier avec d'autres élèves et les autres maisons. Pas que cela soit un reproche, mais je pense qu'un peu de nouveauté est bien dans nos vies. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Hagrid ? » L'interrogea-t-il surprenant son ami qui médita sur ces paroles.

« Tu as grandit beaucoup plus que je l'imaginais et plus vite que normalement » un début de sanglot dans la voix.

Harry sourit en l'entendant, retrouvant ce qu'il aimait dans son ami, son grand cœur. Alors qu'il allait continuer son explication, il fut stoppé par un aboiement de crockdur, précédant deux coups frappés à la porte de la hutte. Hagrid se levant aussitôt fut suivit du regard par Harry qui flatta le pelage du chien, appréciant cette caresse.

« Professeur Dumbledore si vous vouliez me voir, vous n'aviez qu'à m'envoyer un message, cela ne vous aurait pas obligé de vous déplacer » s'excusa-t-il presque à croire qu'il se tenait déjà comme responsable.

«Ne vous morfondez pas Hagrid. Je suis encore capable de me déplacer et quitter mon bureau » plaisanta-t-il son regard retrouvant sa malice caractéristique. « Je voulais aussi profiter de ma visite pour parler avec Harry, comme il est présent » déclara-t-il en fixant Harry qui soutint son regard sans broncher, voir même avec facilité, ce qui surprit le directeur comme à chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient.

« Prenez un siège professeur » l'invita Hagrid en refermant la porte et en allant chercher une autre chaise pour le directeur, qui s'installa à la table en face de Harry, Hagrid lui servant aussitôt une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta tout de suite.

« Très bon thé Hagrid, merci » le complimenta-t-il faisant se sentir gêné le demi-géant et tirant même un sourire à Harry.

« Je tenais à vous informer que nous avons des nouvelles des géants » dit-il intéressant pour des raisons différentes les deux personnes avec lui.

« Des nouvelles de Graup professeur ? » demanda Hagrid excité à la pensé d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère.

« Pas directement. Mme Maxime a reçu des nouvelles comme quoi certains géants étaient réticents à l'encontre de Voldemort. Ils ne font pas confiance aux sorciers, et donc ne lui font pas totalement confiance. Pour l'instant ils sont très peu nombreux mais en tout cas, ils ne sont pas contre nous. »

« Pour le moment en tout cas professeur » rajouta Harry comprenant que ce n'était pas terminé avec eux.

« Tout à fait Harry » concéda le directeur.

« Pas de nouvelle de Graup alors ? » le visage de Hagrid prenant un air chagrin de l'absence de nouvelles.

« Olympe m'a dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait été totalement accepté par la nouvelle tribu. Elle a été surprise de voir ses progrès non seulement en langue mais aussi dans son comportement. Il semble bien moins agressif que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré »

« S'il va bien alors c'est très bien » se satisfaisait-il heureux que tout aille pour le mieux pour son frère, retrouvant le sourire pour au moins tout le reste de la journée.

A peu près au même moment mais dans un endroit bien plus lugubre quand dans le château de Poudlard, un plan était à l'œuvre.

Un homme à l'allure frêle marchait dans les couloirs lugubres d'une grande demeure ancienne et aussi froide que les nouveaux occupants. Tremblant mais pas de froid, il se dirigeait vers la salle centrale du bâtiment d'où malgré la distance, il entendait des bruits tout aussi lugubres que cet environnement. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte, un hurlement dément le fit sursauter alors que son cœur dansant la chamade, lui disait de faire marche arrière et de quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais.

Alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre jusqu'à être bien décidé à faire marche arrière, un nouveau cri brisa un silence pesant, et la porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque, libérant l'un des infortunés présent dans la pièce s'enfuyant presque sans demander son reste. Il fut prit d'une envie parfaitement logique de le suivre, mais déjà la voix de son maître l'obligeait à rentrer dans la salle. La peur ayant une trop grande importance chez lui, il obtempéra aussitôt, docile comme il l'avait toujours été face au plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Il fit même pas trois pas dans la salle que les portes se refermaient derrières lui brutalement, dans un lourd bruit.

Devant lui la salle encore plus lugubre et dans une semi-pénombre, la lumière du jour étouffée par de lourds rideaux pourpres, se tenait le maître toujours confortablement installé sur son trône comme ses serviteurs serviles le dénommaient. Au quatre coins de la salle, des serviteurs de toutes les origines se tenaient comme près à satisfaire la moindre envie malsaine du maître des lieux.

A ce moment là, Peter une nouvelle fois se maudit d'être ce qu'il était.

« Approche Peter » tonna d'une voix froide Voldemort obligeant le sorcier à venir plus près de son maître allant jusqu'à lui faire face.

Voldemort eut un sourire sadique en observant son serviteur essayer de dissimuler son tremblement sans y parvenir. Il aimait que ces fidèles le craignent. Tant que c'était le cas, aucune chance qu'il essaye de les trahir. Ils seraient bien trop lâches et peureux pour concevoir de le faire.

« Ta mission d'espionnage en Bulgarie a bien porté ses fruits » affirma-t-il surprenant tout le monde par le compliment.

« Rien ne vaut un rat peureux et lâche pour ce genre de mission » continua-t-il « je vais te confier une nouvelle mission de la plus haute importance pour moi »

Son regard haineux se dirigea vers l'un des mangemorts dans l'un des coins de la salle qui sous le regard se fit encore plus petit.

« Devant l'incapacité de certains » son regard devenant encore plus noir « tu vas reprendre ta fonction d'espion et rassembler un maximum d'informations. Mais attention, je ne veux pas des rumeurs ou autres informations non fondées. Alors fait attention Peter. Ne fait pas comme les autres et ne me déçoit pas. » Le menaça-t-il le faisant encore plus trembler.

Il savait bien comme n'importe quel autre serviteur de quoi le sorcier était capable.

« Où... où dois-je aller ? Mon maître » bégaya-t-il faisant grimacer Voldemort, peu satisfait qu'il n'ait pas deviné tout seul.

« A Poudlard évidemment » cria-t-il soudainement, faisant s'abaisser encore plus bas Peter.

« Dumebledore et Potter cachent beaucoup de choses. Il semble en effet, que ce maudit Gryffondor ait eut un héritier et que cet héritier soit actuellement à Poudlard. C'est en tout cas l'information que ton imbécile de fils Lucius … » son regard menaçant vers Malfoy senior toujours dans l'ombre. « …nous a transmit. Malheureusement selon Hawkins ce n'est pas vérifié. Surtout depuis que ton fils c'est fait prendre à s'attaquer à des premières années et pas même Rogue ne peut l'aider maintenant. Décidément les Malfoy se suivent et deviennent de plus en plus incapable. J'espère au moins, Lucius, que la suite des événements pour lui comme pour toi seront de meilleurs hospices. » Grogna-t-il, son attention revenant vers Peter qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Quant à toi Peter. Va à Poudlard et trouve ce qui peut nous servir. » Ordonna-t-il, Peter finissant par se relever doucement et reculer, les yeux toujours vers le bas pour espérer ne pas mettre en colère le maître.

« Je vais à Poudlard » pensa-t-il amèrement. « Harry et Rémus seront là-bas. S'ils me découvrent maintenant que Sirius est mort, je doute que j'en revienne comme la dernière fois » sa main enlaçant son cou et déglutissant.

Il supposait bien que les deux hommes ne seraient pas d'humeur aussi clémente lors d'une possible rencontre. Surtout que Harry semblait avoir changé depuis des mois, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure pour lui. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il était parvenu à découvrir lors d'une précédente réunion. Les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même se demandaient la raison, et lui entrevoyait un début de réponse.

Quand James avait mûrit à la fin de sa scolarité, sa puissance avait rapidement augmenté, et cela avait continué jusqu'à la fin de sa formation d'auror. Cela il le savait mais ne l'avait pas communiquer à son maître, à moins que ce soit tout simplement car il ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

Le maraudeur même s'il ne se considérait plus sous ce nom, redoutait à présent la réaction de Harry se rappelant très bien de quoi son père était capable.

Son plus grand souci pour la réussite de sa nouvelle mission, était de ne pas se faire remarquer et encore moins de se faire identifier. Malheureusement, contrairement à son espionnage en Bulgarie, un élément essentiel pouvait lui nuire comme les faits d'il y a trois ans lui revenait à l'esprit. En y pensant, il soupira.

« Si la carte du maraudeur est utilisée alors que je suis dans le château ou le parc, ils seront que je suis là et ils me traqueront, comme les Serpentard s'amusaient à le faire. Mais à la différence que cette fois c'est Rémus et Harry qui le feront. » Se dit il maussade, inquiet par les risques que son retour à Poudlard 3 ans après sa fuite lui ferait courir.

«Si je savais que la carte soit encore perdue je serais tranquille mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je vais devoir faire attention lors de mes déplacements et surtout trouver un lieu tranquille ne figurant pas sur la carte. »

Une chose était certaine pour l'ex-maraudeur. Autant la carte pouvait lui nuire, mais autant le château pouvait le protéger à l'aide des nombreuses pièces encore inconnues à son époque et que lui connaissait. Pièce où se rassemblaient des pseudos mangemorts, ou pièce qu'il avait lui-même découvert afin de se défendre de l'idiot de chat de Hermione durant sa dernière année avant son départ.

Ce fut donc sur cette résolution en tête et moyen pour parvenir au but de sa mission, qu'il voyagea de la tanière de son maître jusqu'au village de Prés-au-Lard, meilleur endroit pouvant lui servir de base de replie pour sa mission. Alors qu'il y rentrait sous sa forme de rat, zigzaguant afin d'éviter les sorciers tout de fois rare en ce début de soirée et encore plus depuis le début des attaques, qu'il alla jusqu'à une grande bâtisse bizarrement évité par tout le monde. Il y rentra comme si de rien n'était, la connaissant depuis ses jeunes années à Poudlard. Visitant toutes les pièces, soulageant un début de paranoïa, il reprit sa véritable forme, une fois rassuré sur la non présence d'autre forme de vie.

« Je vais pouvoir me reposer ici le temps d'organiser la suite » décida-t-il, son cerveau tourné sur les rapports qu'il devait faire à son maître et aux supplices qu'il devrait endurer si ceux ci s'avéraient non concluant.

Ce fut sur cette pensée des plus inquiétantes pour lui, qu'il reprit sa forme animagus avant de s'installer à dormir. Non seulement il se protégeait et en plus au bout de temps d'année, c'était plus qu'une seconde nature.

Dans un tout autre bureau calme, une jeune femme s'affairait à étudier une pile considérable de parchemins. Elle devait tous les consulter, relevant les points les plus importants notant les références de sa plume, recouvrant un parchemin à l'en-tête du ministère de la magie.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle terminait la lecture de son 10ème rapport de la journée, son regard se portant vers la fenêtre ouverte, d'où un soleil qu'elle savait faux illuminait la pièce. Ce travail de bureaucratie était loin d'être ce qu'elle préférait, mais elle appréciait la personne pour qui elle travaillait.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrant eut pour effet, de créer un courant d'air faisant s'envoler plusieurs des parchemins sur le bureau de Tonks. Surprise, elle se retourna vers maudissant déjà en penser l'intrus sur le point même de lancer une insulte, heureusement, elle eut l'idée de se retenir.

De la porte à sa gauche, qu'elle fixait à présent, se trouvait la première personnalité du ministère de la magie et actuellement son supérieur directe, qui pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

«Désolé Tonks pour les parchemins mais en tout cas j'espère que ces dossiers ne sont pas trop ennuyeux » la taquina-t-elle sachant très bien que la jeune auror préférait son emploi pour lequel elle avait étudié dur à Poudlard et ensuite durant 3 ans de formation avec les meilleurs aurors du pays.

« Désolée j'ai laissé le soleil me distraire » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je termine tout de suite et vous transmet la synthèse » continua-t-elle désirant terminer et satisfaire les demandes du ministre.

« Ce n'est pas urgent. Il y a malheureusement beaucoup d'autres dossiers plus important à voir » souffla-t-elle également, faisant sourire Tonks. Il était rare de voir la ministre Bones réagir de cette façon.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que pouvait bien faire Fudge depuis des années et au vu des dossiers actuels, la réponse est très simple » son regard se tournant à Tonks qui ne comprenait pas.

« Pas grand chose en vérité » répondit Amélia Bones l'air maussade.

Tonks la fixa surprise de l'aveu avant de laisser sortir un rire impossible à contenir.

« Si vous le répétez, je ne nierai » la prévint alors la ministre un vrai sourire sur le visage, le premier réel depuis longtemps.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre ami ? » demanda-t-elle une fois le calme revenu.

Tonks compris qu'elle parlait bien sûr de Harry, secoua la tête, répondant par la négative. Elle n'avait pas reçu des nouvelles depuis quelques temps, la dernière fois par Rémus lors de l'enterrement des Longdubat où elle s'était rendue en mission, accompagnant le ministre.

« Il doit avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, ma nièce m'a avertit que… ses cours devenaient de plus en plus sérieux. Une partie de moi est perplexe de savoir que des simples étudiants s'entraînent pour se défendre alors que c'est le rôle du ministère théoriquement » Tonks remarqua aussitôt la peine sur le visage de femme généralement dur et implacable tel que l'exigeait son poste.

« Si les devoirs du ministères ont été fourvoyés, ce n'est aucunement de votre faute. Tout comme ce n'est pas de votre faute si votre nièce et ses amis ont été obligés de se réunir clandestinement afin d'apprendre à se défendre. Fudge et consort sont responsables. Nous devons à présent établir l'ordre et assurer la sécurité. Car ce n'est qu'avec la paix que votre nièce et ses amis pourront vivre normalement »

Tonks ne se rendit compte qu'à la fin de sa tirade des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer et en fut stupéfaite. Tout comme Amélia, elle ne s'était pas attendu à çà.

« On dirait presque le genre de parole qu'il pourrait dire. A croire qu'il commence à déteindre sur vous » la taquina la ministre en souriant, Tonks restant calme et détachée pour la forme, alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait un trouble ayant remarqué la même chose.

« N'est ce pas si éloigné de la vérité. On dira que non. » Se défendit-elle sous le regard amusé tout en étant sérieux si possible du ministre.

« Malheureusement je crains fortement que la route risque d'être ardue pour parvenir à nos fins. Surtout depuis que la confédération internationale à décréter de ne pas pouvoir intervenir directement dans les problèmes internes des pays. » Un nouveau soupir terminant sa phrase.

« Le nouveau ministre bulgare était totalement contre une aide possible. On comprend aisément la raison en effet. » Approuva Tonks qui ayant lu tous les rapports de la dernière réunion connaissait bien le sujet. « Nous devons compter à présent sur l'aide des pays pas encore gangrené par Voldemort »

À ce nom, la ministre eut un frisson qui désola Tonks. Depuis sa prise en fonction auprès d'elle, elle essayait de la faire changer d'avis à propos de ce funeste nom, mais ce n'était pas le cas encore.

« Vous… » Commença-t-elle.

«Je sais. Il serait judicieux que je prononce ce nom durant les discours afin de prouver que nous devons le faire, tous, et que nous ne risquons rien. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Et celle-ci encore plus » la coupa-t-elle bien consciente de ses paroles.

Tonks la regardait, avec fierté. Elle était fière de travailler pour elle. Bien plus que pour Fudge et que n'importe quel autre sorcier. Sauf peut être Dumbledore bien sûr qui gardait malgré des propos justes de Harry son respect.

« Espérons que les Weasley parviendront à détendre l'atmosphère avec les ministres étrangers. Entre leur travail et celui de Dumbledore, nous pouvons trouver des alliés dans les autres pays. Je crains que notre ennemi devienne de plus en plus puissant de mois en mois » annonça Amélia sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

« Oui mais nous regagnons le retard que nous avions accumulé. Et au vu des attaques, ses forces ne sont pas heureusement encore opérationnel » Continua l'Auror.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que vous Tonks. Les attaques même de faibles ampleurs ont fait des dégâts, bien plus grands dans les esprits que dans les faits. Il sait quoi faire pour nous atteindre profondément. Rien que l'attaque des loups-garous a fait non seulement des victimes mais a touché la communauté dans son ensemble. La peur des lycanthropes augmente à chaque pleine lune. On ne peut rien pour cela. »

« S'ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des parias, les loups-garous seraient moins problématiques. Les gens ont peur d'eux et les lois du ministère n'arrangent rien » ajouta Tonks.

« Je sais que vous voudriez qu'on abandonne ses lois discriminatoires mais pour le moment c'est non seulement impossible mais… » Elle stoppa, réfléchissant, une idée apparaissant dans son esprit.

« A moins que… »

Laissant Tonks stupéfaite, la ministre sur ces derniers mots retourna précipitamment dans son bureau, une idée folle en tête.

La dernière semaine avant les vacances, passa très vite pour les élèves de Poudlard. Les vacances étant le début de la dernière ligne droite avant les examens finaux, en particulier pour les années des BUSE et ASPIC.

Déjà, dans caque classe, les professeurs redoublaient d'ingéniosité afin de rendre la vie des élèves de plus en plus tyrannique. Rogue et McGonagall toujours fidèles à eux même restaient parmi les plus exigeants du corps enseignant.

« Je ne peux pas croire que McGonagall nous donne çà comme travail pour les vacances » se maudit Ron alors qu'il quittait accompagné des autres élèves la salle de cours de sa directrice de maison.

« Calme toi Ron. Elle ne demande pas l'impossible ! » Lui fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton soupirant. Elle ne comprendrait jamais la façon d'agir du garçon, qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis tant d'années.

« Parle pour toi. Je suis certain que tu y arrives pratiquement à faire apparaître un service à thé, une table et une chaise » lui cria-t-il presque, faisant s'arrêter tout le monde autour de lui, créant des sourires sur les visages et une colère montante chez la jeune fille, sur le point d'exploser.

« Oui et alors moi je travaille ! Monsieur j'ai le temps de le faire plus tard et … » répondit-elle des éclairs sortants presque de ses yeux alors qu'une dispute naissait en plein couloir et que le ton augmentait de fil en aiguille au fil des secondes.

Alors que personne n'intervenait, trop occupé à rire et se moquer de la scène, Harry décida d'intervenir avant qu'un professeur n'accoure attiré par le brouhaha.

Deux rayons percutèrent les deux préfets, qui n'émettaient à présent plus aucun son. D'un seul homme, ils se retournèrent vers le lanceur qu'ils identifièrent aussitôt, une allée d'élèves le révélant à tous. Ils voulurent tout de suite protester, mais Harry fut à nouveau plus rapide.

« Maintenant vous vous taisez à moins que vous souhaitez être immobilisé pour de bon façon en statue pour un temps indéterminé » dit-il narquois, ce que à quoi Hermione répondit simplement en lui désignant son insigne.

« Préfet ou pas, il est dans l'ordre des choses à tous les élèves de faire respecter la tranquillité et la bienséance dans les couloirs et dans l'ensemble de Poudlard. Ce que j'ai fait » expliqua-t-il tranquillement recevant les regards noirs des ses deux amis.

Hermione ne voulant pas rester dans cet état, utilisa sa baguette sur elle afin d'enlever le sort. Elle savait pour l'avoir découvert après l'avoir subit, que l'on pouvait lancer des sorts même sous le _silencio_. Selon le sort et le sorcier cela restait possible. Harry pouvait facilement penser que Hermione parviendrait à le faire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il sourit à nouveau à la mine déconfite de son amie alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à ôter le _silencio_, alors qu'elle y était parvenue.

« Me crois tu suffisamment sot pour utilisé un sort aussi basique que le _silencio_ sur toi alors que je sais pertinemment très bien que tu le maîtrise parfaitement » releva-t-il causant un choc chez son amie. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il utiliserait un autre sort de silence. Une nouvelle fois, il la surprenait.

« Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention, nous allons rentrer dans la salle commune et vous allez méditer longuement sur vos disputes » annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, avant de quitter les lieux suivit des autres élèves de sa maison.

Hermione et Ron les voyant tous partir à sa suite, firent la seule chose possible. Ils soupirèrent et les suivirent docilement, maudissant Harry pour ce qu'il venait de faire, sans se soucier que c'était pour leur bien.


	64. Des vacances comme on le croirait pas

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Content que cela te plaise toujours.

David : On peut espérer que cette mésaventure les fasse changer mais ce n'est pas gagné. Je continue et la suite est là.

Archidruide : J'espère alors que tu aimeras

Chessandmat : Encore une semain d'absence encore, mais l'histoire avance également. Des nouvelles de Bones et de Peter.

Abel : Désolé mais encore deux semaines d'attentes. Ce n'est pas mon côté sadique qui joue mais mon boulot. Tout comme le chapitre précédent celui-ci donne son lot d'informations. Il y a des chances que Rémus rencontre le groupe de vampires dans l'avenir tout comme bon nombre des habitants de Poudlard. Harry rencontrera surement rapidement Peter pour notre plus grand plaisir. C'est vrai que je m'amuse à un peu maltraité Ron je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Pour les autres parties de Harry, elles joueront toutes un rôle, y compris le Fléau. Ne t'inquiète pas, la vérité sur la fille de Voldemort viendra très bientôt. Pour terminer merci pour ta longue review, cela me fait très plaisir.

Milie Black : Je ne sais pas vraiment comment mes idées me viennent. Pour la rencontre entre Harry et Peter, je te laisse voir.

Satya : Le mystère des disputes qui n'en est pas vraiment peu je pense trouver rapidement une solution. Le problème c'est que les deux protagonistes sont légèrement beaucoup des ennuyeurs de tourner en rond.

Obal : Tu connais la réponse à cette question, donc je ne dirais rien de plus en ce lieu.

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non

Merci également à ma correctrice Obal pour son travail.

Désolé pour l'attente, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite, et sachez bien que cette nouvelle attente n'était pas du tout souhaité.

J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, même si je doute qu'il risque de vous laisser sur votre fin.

Laissez un petit message c'est rapide et fait toujours très plaisir

Enfin je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 64 : Des vacances comme on le croirait pas.

Les derniers jours séparant les élèves des vacances passèrent donc vite pour tous, y compris pour Harry. Le jeune homme comptait bien utiliser pleinement cette période afin d'avancer dans ses projets et le peu de personne restant au château allait le lui permettre.

Le samedi matin donc, il regarda non sans regret ses camarades quitter la salle commune, heureux de retrouver leur famille pour deux semaines. Bien sûr il ne serait pas tout à fait seul et cela lui convenait. Et si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait dire non plus adieu au peu de liberté qu'il comptait utiliser.

« Prends le temps de te reposer tout de même » lui conseilla Neville alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune, sa malle volant derrière lui.

« Pas d'inquiétude Neville. Cela vaut aussi pour toi et passe le bonjour à ta grand-mère veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il un sourire crispé sur le visage. A la façon d'en parler, la grand-mère devait être terrible et il était heureux que son ami semblait enfin avoir terminé avec cette peur.

« Elle sera heureuse. Je sais qu'elle est très contente de ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis l'année dernière. Je ne l'oublierai donc pas » assura-t-il, quittant la salle commune toujours suivit de sa malle flottant dans l'air.

Une fois disparu, Harry sourit alors que son regard se portait sur la salle vide.

« Je ne risque pas d'être trop dérangé en tout cas » ce satisfit-il

« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite » l'avertit la voix de Rémus qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. « je crois savoir que plusieurs de tes amis restent également ici durant les vacances. Ne serais ce pas le meilleur moment pour leur parler ? » un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Le maraudeur essayait sans succès depuis des mois de convaincre Harry de parler sérieusement avec Hermione et Ron. Et malgré les avancés qu'il avait fait, le professeur était encore loin d'être satisfait. Certes, les amis se retrouvaient de plus en plus, mais ils étaient loin du compte et surtout avec Ron.

« Je croyais qu'ils rentraient au Terrier pour les vacances ? »

« Il y a eu du changement. Moly préfère savoir ses enfants en sécurité à Poudlard. Comme ils sont revenus cet hiver, elle peut supporter leur absence jusqu'à fin juin. » expliqua-t-il un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Il se doutait que Harry ait des choses de prévu comme à son habitude et même cela l'amusait de le voir changer ses plans.

« Au moins, tu auras maintenant une bonne raison pour te reposer et t'amuser un peu. Les vacances sont aussi faites pour cela. Car crois moi, je pense que tu dois te donner un peu de repos. Même Lily et Hermione réunies ne seraient pas capable de faire autant de chose à la fois et penser à autant de chose en même temps. Alors écoute moi même si je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. Lily savait se reposer pour reprendre des forces. Toi tu ne reprends des forces que quand tu utilises trop de magie d'un coup ce qui n'est pas bon pour ton organisme et ta magie. » Et à son expression on savait tout de suite que Rémus était très préoccupé de la santé de Harry et qu'il pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'il disait.

« Je ne vais pas te promettre de t'écouter, mais tu sais j'ai de nombreuses choses à faire. Alors nous verrons bien » promit sincèrement Harry. Après tout, il ne savait pas lui même comment se passerait entièrement les prochains jours.

« Très bien. Mais repose toi veux tu et si tu as besoin de moi… enfin tu sais très bien que je suis là en cas de problème… comme toujours » le professeur lui sourit avant de le quitter, le laissant pensif sur ce qu'il allait justement faire.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer pour l'avenir. Nous devons être préparé » exigea alors Adam.

« Oui mais il faut savoir aussi profiter un peu de la vie. Elle est bien trop courte. Rémus a raison comme toujours» la peine dans la voix de James était touchante et surprenante pour ceux qui le connaissait. Et même si Harry ne connaissait qu'une partie de James il ne s'y attendait pas.

« C'est clair, mais si justement nous voulons vivre encore longtemps, nous devons nous préparer. » surenchérit Elvis, ce qui lamenta Harry. Ce n'était pas souvent que tous les autres discutaient ensemble de cette façon et malheureusement, cela terminait toujours de la même manière, en mal de tête dès que le ton augmentait, ce qui était assez fréquemment le cas.

Alors que Harry rentrait dans la Grande Salle, le Poudlard Express venant de quitter la gare pour celle de King Cross, il remarqua que la grande partie des élèves présents provenait des 5 et 7ème années.

« Comme toujours ils préfèrent rester là afin d'étudier pour les examens finaux » pensa-t-il.

Son regard se portant vers des 5ème années, il se mit à soupirer en pensant à ses résultats de l'année précédente. Loin d'être médiocres, ils n'étaient pourtant pas non plus excellents dans certaines matières. Il était loin d'égaler les résultats de ses parents. Alors qu'il repensait à ses examens, il se rendit compte de la différence entre ce qu'il était parvenu à faire depuis.

« Dommage que je n'ai pas compris de quoi j'étais capable avant, comme Hermione a pourtant tenté de me le faire comprendre si souvent. J'aurai eut des meilleurs résultats ainsi que d'autres possibilités de carrière. » se dit-il amèrement.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux plus devenir auror ? » lui demanda James intrigué.

« Si mais …» hésita-t-il

« Il ne veut pas devenir le chien de guerre de personne. Ni de Dumbledore ni d'aucune autre personne » continua Adam sachant très bien à quoi le garçon pensait. Et pour cause, il était arrivé à la même conclusion quand il se trouvait dans la même situation.

« Tu as raison. Mais de toutes les manières le choix de ce que je veux faire de ma vie est toujours entre mes mains. » Répondit-il mettant fin à la conversation sûr de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait envisager pour le futur, se rassurant ainsi.

Alors qu'il venait de prendre place à la table des Gryffondor, une autre discussion allait commencer avec ses amis au moment de l'arrivée des hiboux distribuant le courrier.

_« Changement au ministère._

_Comme nous l'avait annoncé il y a plusieurs semaines Amélia Bones peu après son entrée à la tête du ministère, elle s'attaque déjà à l'une des lois anciennement cheval de bataille de l'administration de Fudge. En effet, elle compte remettre en cause la loi entravant les droits des loups-garous, instaurée par Dolores Umbridge, il y a quelques années. _

_Alors que cette nouvelle fait déjà coulé beaucoup d'encre et de paroles acerbes au sein du ministère, la ministre déclare vouloir seulement restaurer la confiance de toute la communauté envers les malheureux frappés par ce terrible mal. Il est donc de son attention de faire en sorte de supprimer cette loi et de la remplacer donnant un statut égal entre les loup-garou et les sorciers totalement sains. Pour ce faire et sans toutefois prendre une décision qui pourrait se juger comme despotique, elle organisera une réunion avec le magenmagot afin de déterminer si ceci cela est possible._

_Suite à cette annonce, nous avons parlé avec certains membres hauts placés du ministère et les avis sont très partagés pour le moment. Néanmoins, les dernières nouvelles à propos des loups-garous semble plus aller dans le sens de la ministre. _

_Durant cette affaire risquant de faire beaucoup de bruit, l'ensemble des journalistes de notre journal garderont comme cela a toujours été le cas, en tout cas pour moi, la vérité et seulement la vérité._

_Rita Skeeter journaliste »_

« He bien, je ne sais pas où la ministre souhaite aller, mais j'espère qu'elle parviendra à ses fins. Rémus mérite d'avoir une vie normale » déclara Ginny en reposant le journal sur la table, Ron continuant à manger durant la lecture de l'article.

« Tout à fait d'accord. Mais je ne sais pas si cela sera facile. » Releva-t-il « ils sont très mal vus et encore plus depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse »

« C'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle a entièrement raison de le faire et que ça réussira ! » l'avertit alors Harry qui venait de se retourner ayant parfaitement entendu la discussion des deux Weasley.

« Sans vouloir te contre dire Harry comment étais tu si sûr que la loi sera supprimée. Beaucoup pensent que les loups-garous sont dangereux peut être une seule nuit par mois mais c'est malheureusement suffisant. » dit la jeune fille l'air peiné par ces paroles.

« C'est vrai. Ils risquent d'avoir beaucoup de gens qui vont envoyer des lettres et autres beuglantes au ministre tout comme Dumbledore en avait reçu à la fin de notre troisième année quand Rogue avait prévenu les élèves de la condition de Rémus » ses paroles étaient sincères et tristes.

« Vous avez en un sens raison. Mais seulement dans un sens » Continua Harry.

Cette déclaration les fit tous les deux sourciller, et Harry combla les lacunes de son raisonnement.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous pour les beuglantes mais il y a un fait important que vous n'avez pas prit en compte. C'est le nombre de nouveaux cas de lycanthropie dans notre pays depuis l'attaque justement. Il a augmenté de façon significative et c'était le but recherché. Avec cela, le nombre de personne en contact avec des loups-garous augmente donc encore plus. Vous êtes d'accord ? » Les interrogea-t-il son regard accentuant la question.

Ils ne firent que de répondre d'un signe de tête et Harry continua son explication.

« A présent beaucoup de sorciers sont touchés par cette maladie par l'intermédiaire de la famille ou d'amis. Si cela arrivait à l'un des membres de votre famille je suppose que vous ne l'abandonneriez pas, de même si c'était l'un de vos amis proches ? »

«Bien sûr que non !» s'insurgea d'un coup Ron se levant renversant en même temps son plat et recevant le regard sévère de McGonagall qui à la table des professeurs s'était retournée dans sa direction.

Sous son regard sévère, il se rassit tout penaud de sa réaction trop hâtive, faisant soupirer sa sœur.

« Qu'est ce que ça change ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout justement » répondit sa sœur qui comme le pensait tout de suite Harry venait de comprendre. Réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas de son frère elle leva les yeux aux ciels de la même façon de Hermione qui fit grogner Ron et sourire Harry.

« Si cela arrivait à l'un de nos frères, nous ferions tout pour l'aider, et ferions tout pour qu'il soit respecté pour ce qu'il est et pour qu'il ait une vie normale. N'est ce pas ? »

« Peut-être pas pour Percy mais oui » répondit-il.

« Dans ce cas, si nous nous le faisons, on peut supposer que beaucoup de sorciers dans cette situation le feraient également. Et c'est sur leur soutient que la ministre compte pour être soutenue afin que la loi soit supprimée et remplacée » conclu Ginny la satisfaction sur le visage d'avoir tout compris.

« C'est malin, ça peut marcher » dit alors Ron.

« Espérons le car Rémus compte dessus »

« J'espère que la ministre réussira alors » souhaita Ginny son regard se portant vers la table des professeurs où Rémus discutait tranquillement avec le professeur Chourave.

« En tout cas si elle a besoin de soutient, elle pourra compter sur nous pour parler des loups-garous » s'enthousiasma Ron fidèle à son mode d'action habituel. « Tout comme toi Harry non ?» affirma-t-il serein de la réponse de son ami.

« Oui mais je ne crois pas que la ministre aura besoin de nous »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Tout simplement car elle est suffisamment entourée pour savoir ce qu'elle peut faire et ce qu'elle ne peut pas. » il regarda lui aussi vers Rémus.

« Dans l'histoire, Voldemort a voulu traumatiser la communauté et en enfin de compte il permettra par ses actes l'acceptation des loups-garous par la population. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'en reste persuadé à présent. Et ce ne sera qu'un début » souriant, conscient que ce qu'il avait en tête prenait à présent forme.

Il restait part l'intermédiaire de Susan en contact avec la ministre, et était très heureux quand elle lui avait répondu par l'affirmative. Durant sa rencontre avec les centaures, Harry avait prévu de leur donner le respect de la part des sorciers. Amélia était tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'Harry avait en tête. Elle aussi pensait que les sorciers devaient se montrer plus humbles et devait montrer du respect envers les autres. Après tout cela prouvait également qu'ils étaient des personnes civilisées.

Le ministre intérimaire savait également que cela ne serait pas des plus aisés de changer le comportement et les attitudes des sorciers dans leur ensemble. La société sorcière était vraiment enlisée dans des concepts vieillissants voir archaïques pour certains. Beaucoup à force de se croire supérieur aux autres races en avaient oublié que ce qu'il faisait la communauté magique dans son ensemble n'était pas seulement les sorciers, mais l'ensemble des créatures magiques. Les sorciers restaient certes les plus nombreux mais ils étaient loin d'être les seuls. Les autres créatures voulaient et méritaient le respect qu'ils étaient en droit de demander et de recevoir de la part de tous.

Pour la ministre cette exigence devenait légitime. Le pire étant que beaucoup de ces créatures se retournaient vers Voldemort afin de se faire mieux entendre. Si des mesures avaient été prise à temps, des funestes alliances entre le mage noir et les géants, les gobelins bulgares et toutes autres ne se serait jamais produit.

Non seulement la ministre se trouvait devant un challenge énorme autant politique que mental, elle devait tout faire pour neutraliser l'attrait que le mage noir avait et cela pour le salut de la communauté. Pour elle une victoire même si elle ne le serait jamais entière était la seule chance qui leur restait. Elle comprenait très bien que même si Voldemort disparaissait le lendemain, les troubles qu'il avait attisés mais que les sorciers avaient semés, ne disparaîtraient pas aussi rapidement que lui.

Autant dire que la tâche serait vraiment rude pour elle et pour tout ceux qui travaillaient dans cette optique.

« Que comptes tu faire durant les vacances Harry ? » demanda Ron le faisant alors sortir de ses pensées, et espérant pouvoir renouer de façon plus importante avec lui. D'ailleurs son ton incertain le prouvait de lui même.

« J'ai de nombreuses choses à faire à commencer par tous les devoirs que nous avons à faire. » un large sourire sur le visage à la vue de Ron, déconfit à la perspective de parler de devoir alors qu'ils en étaient seulement au premier jour des vacances.

« Ahh » fit il ne sachant plus trop comment réagir face à son ami.

« S'il fait beau on pourra peut-être faire un peu de quidditch ? » proposa-t-il voulant redonner le moral à son ami. De plus, le désir de voler devenait de plus en plus grand en lui.

« Espérons alors que les professeurs nous le permette » s'enthousiasma Ron heureux également de retrouver son ami comme avant même s'il comprenait que ce ne serait jamais plus vraiment le cas.

« Pas d'inquiétude je connais plusieurs professeurs qui seront ravis de nous l'accorder. Et …» son regard se portant vers ses condisciples, je pense que les autres élèves seront contents de pouvoir voler histoire de s'amuser et de décompresser. En tant que préfet, parles-en à McGonagall en incluant tous les élèves même s'ils ne font pas partis des équipes » proposa-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la salle laissant son ami avec l'idée en tête.

Ginny qui avait assisté à la scène arborait un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle observait son frère cogiter sur les dernières paroles de Harry. Doutant que son Ron ne réagisse de la bonne façon, elle était sur le point de lui parler, que contre tout attente, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs et en particulier sa directrice de maison, qui l'étonnement passé, eut une expression intéressé sur le visage.

La jeune fille comprit vite alors que Ron revenait vers elle, que la sous-directrice de Poudlard semblait en accord avec la demande qu'il venait de lui formuler.

« elle organisera une journée de Quidditch pour l'ensemble des élèves désirant y participer » révéla-t-il satisfait et soulager de la discussion avec son professeur.

« qui va superviser le jeu ? et quand ? » L'interrogea-t-elle qui malgré ne possédant pas l'enthousiasme effréné de Ron et ses frères pour le Quidditch mais avait tout de même du mal à cacher sa joie.

« Dans la semaine et elle compte sur les joueurs des équipes présents pour encadrer les élèves débutants » répondit-il son sourire disparaissant d'un coup.

« Il y a un problème ? » S'inquiéta Ginny.

« Non. C'est juste qu'elle m'a dit de rappeler à tout le monde qu'il ne faut pas non plus négliger ses devoirs et la préparation des examens de fin d'année » expliqua-t-il en soupirant. Il n'était évidemment pas tout à fait d'accord avec son professeur.

Sur ce début de bonne fortune, les vacances commencèrent de façon satisfaisante pour les malheureux élèves qui ne rentraient pas pour des raisons diverses et variés chez eux. La perspective de pouvoir pratiquer le Quidditch par tous ceux qui le désirait se répandit rapidement malgré le peu de personne présente, et donna du baume au cœur à tous les acharnés de travail.

Dans un autre endroit du château, un autre plan était à l'œuvre.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était en vu de Poudlard et qu'il avait commencé ses recherches dans le château. Tout d'abord anxieux d'y revenir, il s'y réhabituait assez rapidement mais sûrement pas assez pour le maître. Heureusement, le temps du premier rapport était encore loin, ce qui en même temps n'était pas des plus encourageant lors de son retour auprès de son maître. A cette pensée, il trembla sachant très bien que malgré les informations qu'il pourrait apporter, son maître ne serait de toutes les manières de mauvaise humeur.

En de rare fois, il l'avait vu rire et pour être honnête c'était une chose qu'il préférerait ne pas revoir à nouveau. Dire que Peter Pettigrow était le parfait stéréotype du mangemort étaient réellement loin de la vérité. C'était même mentir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était à son service, sans son utilité d'animagus et auprès des Potter, Voldemort l'aurait sûrement éliminé purement et simplement depuis bien des années. Il le savait très bien.

« Les vacances viennent de commencer et il ne reste presque plus beaucoup d'élèves. Je pourrai plus facilement faire le tour de l'école. » soupira-t-il

Durant ses premières visites, il avait failli rencontrer Maugrey ainsi que Rusard et Miss Teigne. Il avait rapidement réussi à changer de direction avant de les croiser, et se doutait que durant les vacances, les tours de rondes seraient un peu moins nombreux. Il était donc satisfait de cela, surtout de la non-présence des chats dont Patterond celui d'Hermione qui l'avait percé à jour dès le début.

« Le problème est que Harry risque de rester ici » pensa-t-il doutant que les habitudes de Harry ne devait pas avoir changé par rapport aux trois années de sa présence avec lui et Ron à Poudlard.

« il a nulle part où aller. Alors il sera là. Tout comme Rémus qui ne voudra pas le quitter. Il était déjà proche de lui il y a trois ans et c'est maintenant encore plus c'est certain. Il faut faire attention mais je dois être en sécurité ici » son regard se portant tout autour de lui, dans la salle dissimulée par un passage secret ne fonctionnant plus et dont le seul accès était un trou dans le mur.

Une fois certain d'être seul, ce qui ne pouvait être le cas, Peter souffla un instant, que tout puisse bien se passer. Sa mission au sein du ministère bulgare avait été un véritable succès. Personnes n'avait compris comment Voldemort était parvenu à connaître tous les secrets de l'ancien ministre et surtout par quel moyen, des documents l'incriminants lui et ses conseillers avaient été retrouvés dans les bureaux presque à la porté de tous.

« le plan a bien fonctionné là-bas mais ici ce sera différent. Maintenant que Dumbledore est au courant pour mon animagi et ma main » levant sa main en argent le regard vide de sens « il fait parti des sorciers suffisamment puissant et intelligent pour me reconnaître. Il faut que je pénètre dans son bureau. Je devrais y trouver quelque chose. » essaya-t-il de se convaincre sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas des plus facile.

Perdu ensuite dans ses pensées, le rat esquissa un faible sourire, comme se rappelant un ancien souvenir qui se transforma sûrement en mauvais souvenir, à la façon dont il secoua la tête. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quoi, l'ancien maraudeur pouvait penser alors, mais en tout cas, c'était peut-être aussi préférable.

Le premier week-end des vacances passa le plus calmement du monde pour l'ensemble des élèves de l'école et Harry en tête. Au grand désarroi de Ron, le survivant avait passé les deux jours bien installé dans la salle commune à préparer les devoirs dont les professeurs les avaient submergés.

« Je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée de te voir étudier de la sorte alors qu'il a fait beau toute la journée » se lamenta Ron le dimanche en fin d'après-midi alors qu'il tombait sur son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle commune quelques heures plus tôt.

« J'espère au moins que tu ne passeras pas toutes tes vacances à travailler. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme Hermione car je pense que tu as repris le flambeau des maraudeurs! » Un large sourire de satisfaction ornant son visage quand Harry releva la tête vers lui.

« Je ne pourrai jamais suivre le règlement à la lettre comme Hermione. Et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire, ce serait fort gênant » répondit il lui aussi en souriant.

« Effectivement » poursuivit Ron qui semblait retrouver son ami tel qu'il l'aimait.

« Que compte tu faire maintenant? » demanda-t-il.

Harry le regard surprit et lui répondit le plus simplement. « Pour le moment je vais aller manger et terminerai mon travail ce soir pour être presque tranquille pour la suite »

« Tu as presque terminé y comprit le devoir de métamorphose sur les transformations pachydermiques ? » les yeux comme des soucoupes du préfet trahissant son étonnement.

« Je ne suis pas certain que McGonagall apprécie fortement que tu appelles les transformations de masse des pachydermes mais ... oui » conclue-t-il donnant un brin de d'attente à Ron.

« Eh ben. Tu es encore plus atteint que Hermione je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible » soupira Ron avant de sourire devant Harry qui faisait de même.

« Allez viens manger cela te calmera et te réconfortera » l'encouragea-t-il faisant encore plus sourire son ami.

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments !» Continua Ron retrouvant soudain son entrain habituel.

« Au moins tu n'es pas difficile » lui dit Harry. « Encore faut-il trouver une femme qui sache faire la cuisine. Je ne sais pas si Hermione sait? » Évoqua Harry, Ron et lui quittant la salle commune.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?» bredouilla Ron mal à l'aise à l'expression que Harry arborait.

« Pas du tout vraiment …» renchérit le rouquin accélérant le pas distançant Harry qui souriait encore plus.

Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était là et attendait le début du repas. Début que Dumbledore signifia rapidement non sans avoir fait plaisir à ses élèves en les avertissants qu'une journée de quidditch serait organisé en milieu de semaine. Annonce qui fit grand bruit en particulier chez les peu de joueurs présents et surtout pour les quelques jeunes premières années qui allaient pouvoir s'essayer à ce magnifique sport.

Ce fut donc par un beau matin, un ciel sans nuage que les élèves se regroupèrent sur le stade de quidditch sous les ordres du professeur de vol, Mme Bibine.

« Compte tenu du nombre élevé de personnes sur le stade, je demande aux différents membres des équipes et aux préfets présents de bien surveiller et aider leurs condisciples. » ordonna-t-elle ses yeux perçant allant de Harry à Ron et en passant par les autres responsables selon elle.

« Vous serez tenus comme responsable s'il se passe le moindre problème. D'autres professeurs se relaieront également durant cette journée afin d'assurer la sécurité du stade et ce n'est pas la peine de bougonner de cette façon » haussa-t-elle le ton les élèves grognant devant cette éventualité. « C'est le directeur qui l'a exigé. Vous devriez lui en être reconnaissant et non le contraire » les sermonna-t-elle, de nombreux élèves préférant baisser alors la tête.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'étaient des élèves pratiquement exténués mais heureux qui rentrèrent dans le château et se regroupèrent dans la Grande Salle. A leur arrivée, Dumbledore se sentit revivre l'espace de cet instant. Toutes traces de vieillesse s'estompèrent alors qu'il eut le résultat de cette journée.

« Au moins le temps d'une journée, le vide s'est fait dans leur tête, les libérant de la morosité et du malheur actuel. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ma chère Minerva ? » Dit-il en souriant, taquinant de son ton joyeux la sous-directrice qui lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

Son expression changea voyant le visage radieux du directeur, et fit tout comme lui, son regard se portant vers la joie représenté par les élèves.

« Et en plus, je crois reconnaître que nombre d'entre eux fraternisent de plus en plus, quelque soit les maisons. Si nous pouvions organiser ce genre de choses plus souvent, je suppose que les liens entre les maisons ne seraient que plus profonds »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible » lui répondit Minerva « de plus, avec une présence plus importante des Serpentard je crains que cela ne soit pas vraiment possible. » dit-elle doucement.

Le directeur lança un regard à la table des serpents quasiment vide excepté dans les rangs des 5ème et 7ème années.

« Très juste. Mais nous verrons bien comment les événements évolueront. Entre aujourd'hui et les efforts de Harry et de son groupe depuis l'année dernière, je deviens de plus en plus confiant » son sourire en coin obnubilant la sous-directrice.

« espérons alors Albus, espérons » déclara-t-elle soucieuse de l'avenir.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent aussi vite, chacun vaquant à ses occupations studieuses en majorité. Ron appréciait de ne pas avoir d'examens finaux majeurs cette année et s'occupait comme il le pouvait, ayant même déjà fait une bonne partie de ses devoirs. Chose qui avait fait sourire sa sœur.

Ayant du temps et un emploi du temps pas des plus excessif, il avait tenté en plusieurs occasions de discuter avec Harry durant les premiers jours. Il essayait de le faire plusieurs fois par jours jusqu'à ce que Harry ne réapparaisse pas dans la salle commune. Il ne fut pas réellement étonné, son ami ayant déjà par plusieurs fois été absent du dortoir. Néanmoins, cette fois Ron étant réellement seul, avant donc tenté de le retrouver et en avait parlé à Rémus.

« je vais être entièrement honnête avec toi Ron. Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus depuis hier, tout comme toi » déclara-t-il son attitude sereine surprenant son élève.

« Vous savez où il est ? » l'interrogeant certain que son professeur connaissait la réponse. La suite le surpris beaucoup plus.

« Non. Je ne sais pas exactement où Harry se trouve, mais …» son regard se dirigeant vers les murs de son bureau. « Je doute fort qu'il ait quitté le château alors ne t'inquiète pas il fait ce qu'il croit devoir faire. Nous ne pouvons que l'aider s'il en a le besoin » son regard perçant revenu sur son élève qui l'écoutait attentivement.

« J'attends et c'est tout ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Exactement car je crois que pas même le directeur n'arriverait à le trouver s'il l'essayait. Alors n'y pense pas. Il reviendra c'est tout » lui dit-il toujours souriant.

Comme le professeur l'avait prévu, Harry revint le lendemain matin dans la salle commune. Ron eut juste le temps de le croiser tout comme les autres élèves présents qui le regardaient toujours en retrait ayant aussi remarqué son absence. Si tôt arrivé, Harry à la surprise de tous alla se coucher esquissant juste un sourire à son ami qui compris que ce n'était pas l'heure de parler.

Après ce retour surprenant, les jours continuèrent tranquillement pour tous. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps.

En ce jour de pleine lune, comme à chaque fois, Harry s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir aider son ami Rémus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était donc un début de soirée comme toute les autres qui commençait pour lui. Après une brève entrevue avec Rémus, il le quitta le laissant dans son bureau et se dirigea vers sa tour.

Il marchait lentement pour une fois pas pressé par le temps, s'étant aménagé une nouvelle soirée de repos comme il l'avait plusieurs fois durant ses vacances. Après tout, ses études étaient certes importantes, mais s'il ne prenait pas le temps de se reposer sereinement il ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Alors que ses pas l'avaient conduit vers sa salle commune où des rires amusés en sortaient, qu'il y rencontra Ron. En temps de préfet, il devait instaurer un semblant de calme dans la salle, et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Ginny était la seule préfète avec lui, les autres étant rentrés comme Hermione chez elle ou non disponibles.

Il sourit faiblement en observant ainsi son ami mettre le calme dans la salle, alors que moins de 2 ans auparavant, il se serait donné une joie de le troubler.

« Il a enfin prit conscience de ces devoirs » dit-il soulagé de le voir agir comme Hermione le désirait.

« C'est vrai comme quoi tout arrive » compléta Ginny arrivant à ses côtés.

« Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? » surpris de ne pas la voir le nez dans ses livres comme les autres soirs.

« Je ne suis pas atteinte de la folie de Hermione. Ma mère m'a tout simplement dit de bien travailler et de surtout bien me reposer en même temps. Sinon si je travaille en étant trop fatiguée ça ne servira à rien. J'ai souvent remarqué que Hermione avait tendance à trop se surmener comme lors de votre troisième année. Je n'oublie pas que c'est important mais si je suis trop fatiguée ou stressée pour les BUSE, alors je suis certaine de passer à côté » expliqua-t-elle, sereine de ses connaissances.

« Si tu en parles à Hermione en ces mots, je ne sais pas si elle va bien les prendre » plaisanta-t-il imaginant la réaction de son amie.

« Peut-être pas car outre me conseiller de travailler, elle m'a aussi conseillé de décompresser. J'étais assez surprise qu'elle me le dise. » dit-elle septique. « A moins que quelqu'un lui ait expliqué que les études n'était pas tout et qu'il fallait vivre » le ton de la voix ironique et le regard posé sur Harry, ne cachait pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Il sourit en réalisant que Ginny bien que plus jeune avait bien compris le changement faible mais perceptible chez Hermione, bien plus que son frère et surtout trouvé la cause.

« Hermione est une fille très intelligente et qui possède de grande capacité. Son envie de faire ses preuves n'est plus à démontrer. Le désir de tout connaître et de tout savoir est une bonne chose. Néanmoins, peu de gens peuvent exceller dans toutes les matières. En tout cas pas en si peu de temps. A vouloir courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois, elle risquait de n'en attraper aucun. Ce qui nous le savons tous les deux aurait été très difficile à accepter pour elle. Il est préférable de se concentrer sur plusieurs matières précises complètement plutôt que de toutes les prendre qu'à moitié. Car une chose est certaine. Le travail demandé en prévision des ASPIC est très différent que ceux pour les BUSE. Et je pense sincèrement que si tu lui posais la question, elle serait de mon avis. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué Harry, mais on dirait presque les paroles d'un professeur. Je dirais même que McGonagall nous a parlé de cette façon l'autre jour à propos des devoirs des préfets. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si elle t'entendait » proposa-t-elle en riant légèrement.

« Elle dirait tout simplement que vous avez entièrement raison Mlle Weasley » trancha dans le vif la voix stricte de la directrice des Gryffondor, le visage de Ginny blêmissant en l'entendant.

« Professeur McGonagall je… je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ou tout autre chose et… » la panique commençant à la secouer, les élèves présents assistant impuissants à la scène ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, avant de regarder tout comme Ginny stupéfaite Harry qui ne dissimulait plus un rire aussi soudain qu'inexpliqué.

Alors que Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire coincé entre Minerva et Harry, le survivant lui vint à l'aide.

« Je ne suis pas certain que McGonagall apprécie vraiment l'usurpation de son identité. Tonks ! » Son rire cessant et son regard se portant sur la sorcière face à lui qui n'arborait plus soudain l'air aussi sévère que quelques secondes auparavant, celui-ci remplacé par un sourire.

« Je craignais bien que tu me perces à jour rapidement mais peut-être pas aussi vite » concéda-t-elle sa voix évoluant durant la phrase, comme rajeunissant alors que Ginny se penchait presque en avant pour mieux voir la personne en face d'elle qui comme Harry l'avait dit n'était pas son professeur. A regarder de plus près, en effet, il y avait des petites différences. Remarquable aisément mais dans la précipitation personne n'y avait prêter attention.

« C'est bizarre de te voir ainsi » remarqua-t-il, grimaçant légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Tonks qui quelques secondes plus tard retrouvait son aspect réel.

« Ce n'est pas totalement réussi mais suffisant pour tromper beaucoup de personne » se réjouit-elle, son regard se fixant sur les deux Weasley qui malgré la connaître n'avaient rien vu.

« Ne faites pas cette tête d'enterrement. Beaucoup d'autres n'auraient rien vu non plus. » les rassura-t-elle. « Le pauvre Rusard. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il pestait envers un élève et il a paniqué quand je me suis fait connaître avec cette forme »

« C'est donc pour tourmenter Rusard. Tu n'as pas honte ? une aurore en plus ! » fit mine de s'insurger Harry face à ce comportement.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Tonks lui sourit comme unique réponse avant de rire tellement le ton de Harry était marrant.

« Venant de toi c'est un peu… »

« Ste Mangouste qui se fiche de la charité ?» s'immisça Ginny faisant s'interroger son frère sur l'expression utilisée.

« C'est une expression moldue, enfin légèrement modifiée » confirma-t-elle à son entourage avant de relever la tête franchement pas intimider devant les regards qui la fixait. La petite fille rougissante face aux autres et en particulier devant Harry n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Sur cette boutade, la conversation redoubla, les deux Weasley contents d'en être contrairement à ce qu'il se produisait en début d'année.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre installés près du feu à discuter de choses plus futiles le temps qu'ils soient totalement seuls dans la pièce. Un sentiment pour l'instant diffus depuis quelques temps dans l'esprit de Harry, devint soudainement plus accru jusqu'à devenir une sorte de gêne, un peu comme une douleur à sa cicatrice servait comme signal d'alarme.


	65. Une rencontre des plus organisée

Réponses aux reviews :

Satya : Tu verras bien rapidement ce qu'il se passe et que prévient le signal d'alarme

Onarluca : Je pense que ce nouveau chapitre devrait te plaire.

Obal : Tu es la meilleure personne à savoir que cela m'amuse énormément de tenir en haleine mes lecteurs, tout comme toi.

Steph46 : Content que tu lises toujours ma fic et qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

Niil-iste : Pas d'inquiétude, tu vas avoir les réponses sur la suite dès le début et je pense que tu apprécieras. Pour la faute, je ne sais pas si cela en était une ou juste un jeu de mot, il faudra que je vérifie.

Arathorn : Content que tu l'apprécies alors.

Milie Black : Ron et Harry redeviendront ami mais ce ne sera pas sans difficulté entre eux.

Greg83 : Content qu'elle te plaise toujours. Pour la nouvelle fic, il y a encore le temps car je dois d'abord terminer celle-ci ce qui n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Alors patience mais reste vigilant.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.

Merci à Obal pour son travail de correction.

Je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous vont aimer ce chapitre et je me demande bien pourquoi. Enfin je suppose que vous me le dirai dans des reviews.

Si vous avez avis, questions ou autre vous savez donc quoi faire c'est rapide et cela fait toujours très plaisir.

Passez un bon week-end et bonne lecture.

A la prochaine.

Chapitre 65 : Une rencontre des plus organisée.

Plus bas dans les étages, Peter sous sa forme de rat, se déplaçait comme depuis de nombreux jours dans les dédales déserts des couloirs et escaliers. Il était serein mais il ignorait que cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Tonks fut la première à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait avec Harry alors que la discussion commençait à devenir intéressante, le garçon semblait plus distrait que plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Alors que Ginny remarquait aussi, elle regarda Tonks, et se tut en plein milieu d'une phrase, faisant se retourner vers elle Ron lui lançant un regard insistant demandant l'explication. Un simple signe de tête lui fit comprendre que la raison était le silence de Harry. Puis soudain, sans crier garde, il eut comme un sursaut, émergeant violemment dans la réalité, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux, pulsant comme pour sortir.

Ron voulu parler mais le regard noir et l'expression du visage de son ami le stoppa net.

« Il est là » murmura-t-il presque imperceptible si bien que ses 3 amis se rapprochèrent plus de lui pour mieux entendre et comprendre.

« Il est dans le château. Il l'a envoyé sûrement pour nous espionner » fit-il comme supposition sachant que c'était sûrement le cas.

Les autres se regardèrent ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il disait, puis soudain Harry releva plus haut la tête qu'à la normal, puis l'agita dans plusieurs directions comme cherchant quelque chose.

« Que cherche-t-il ? On n'est pas les seuls dans la pièce ? » Déclara Ron rendu perplexe par un tel agissement.

« On dirait qu'il ressent quelque chose… » Commenta Ginny.

« Ou quelqu'un… » Continua Tonks qui se doutait que quelque chose allait arriver.

« Vol-dem-ort ?» parvint difficilement à articuler Ron pour l'une des premières fois, mais il ne fut pas réellement entendu, car tous fixaient Harry la tête dirigée vers le bas en direction d'un des murs de la pièce.

« Je sais où » révéla-t-il, sa tête se tournant vers ses amis qui ne comprenaient toujours pas.

« Allez chercher Dumbledore ou bien qui de droit ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » l'interrogea Tonks inquiète, le retenant par le bras sentant qu'il était sur le point de les quitter.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il lui sourit et lui sortit d'une de ses poches un vieux parchemin que tous identifièrent et lui tendit.

« Trouve les » termina-t-il tout simplement, Tonks n'arrivant pas à le stopper.

Trop stupéfaits par ce qu'il se passait, aucun des trois n'eut le temps de réagir autrement Harry ayant déjà quitté la salle.

« Je me demande ce qu'il se passe » s'énerva tout de suite Tonks en agitant sa baguette, révélant la carte, et en l'observant aussitôt.

Le hoquet qui en suivit attira l'attention des deux Weasley vers la dite carte et eux aussi sursautèrent quand leurs yeux tombèrent sur un nom fort connu d'eux se trouvant quelques étages plus bas.

_Peter Petigrew _ voilà ce que la carte indiquait et qui troublait autant les trois sorciers.

Harry venait de quitter la salle commune dans un coup de vent. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait compris que Peter était dans le château, et il s'en fichait complètement. Il savait seulement qu'il était là et rien d'autre n'importait. Et alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs, une haine grandissait en lui.

Pendant ce temps, le rat se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs recherchant des informations. Il essayait depuis plusieurs jours de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur mais pas moyen de passer la maudite gargouille qui gardait déjà à son époque l'entrée de l'escalier. Il venait donc de se rabattre vers le bureau de Rémus, quand en entrant dans la salle des trophées, une coupe attira son attention.

« Cette année-là nous avions bien fêté notre victoire » pensa-t-il un maigre s'inscrivant sur son visage alors que la dite fête lui revenait à l'esprit. « Grâce à James et son talent de capitaine, nous avions à nouveau gagné la coupe. »

Cette évocation futile et soudaine, lui fit de la peine à cause de tous les tragiques événements qui avaient suivis.

« Ne pense pas à cela, ne pense pas à cela » se convaint-il aussitôt sachant très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de ressasser le passé.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa forme de rat et poursuivre sa mission, un cri plus qu'une parole le fit se retourner.

« Il est là ! » cria soudainement et bruyamment ce qui allait se révéler n'être rien d'autre qu'un fantôme.

Cette intrusion fit sursauter Peter alors qu'un début de panique ornait son visage. Ne perdant pas de temps à réfléchir, il se transforma pour de bon et quitta la salle des trophées, le fantôme partant lui par l'un des murs.

Le rat ne demandant pas son reste et ne s'attendant pas à l'activité du fantôme qu'il reconnu comme l'un des nombreux du château mais sans but précis comme l'un des 4 maisons. Alors qu'il prenait un couloir le menant à un escalier, il stoppa net rebroussant soudainement, et évitant une bombe à eau que lui lança le troublillion Peeves qui faisait des siennes.

« Tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois » cria alors le fantôme alors que le rat grâce à sa mobilité et à sa rapidité de rongeur parvint à éviter encore plusieurs jets de Peeves.

Esquivant on ne sait comment les projectiles, Peter parvint à s'échapper par un trou dans le mur qu'il avait déjà emprunté. Tout en se faufilant il prit de vitesse Peeves, et après un trajet par un des nombreux passages secrets il atterrit un étage plus bas et put enfin souffler.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces maudits fantômes à s'en prendre à moi comme cela ?» se dit-il « Dumbledore doit les avoir envoyé à ma poursuite. » conclue-t-il avant qu'une nouvelle question lui vienne à l'esprit. « Comment il a découvert que j'étais là alors que durant plusieurs années, j'étais avec Percy et Ron et je passais inaperçu ?»

Alors qu'il méditait cherchant les réponses, il fut à nouveau prit au dépourvu quand le moine gras passant par un des murs, lui dit soudainement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de te cacher, nous pouvons aller partout » révéla-t-il, causant une nouvelle peur chez le mangemort. Il devait quitter les lieux et Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais, il le sentait. A nouveau, il sema le fantôme et arriva au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. Il savait que de là, il ne pouvait sortir que par les grandes portes ou par une petite ouverture dans une salle annexe proche de la Grande Salle. Cela serait serré mais c'était très bien réalisable. Alors qu'il reprenait sa route, il rencontra à nouveau cette fois plusieurs spectres l'obligeant à changer de chemin.

Trop occupé à vouloir partir ou tout simplement incapable de comprendre la motivation et le but des fantômes, il se trouva devant les portes de la Grande Salle devant lui, n'ayant plus aucun chemin de replis, excepté un, les autres étaient impraticables, les fantômes s'y trouvant et arrivant vers lui. Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner vers la dernière voie qui s'ouvrait directement vers les étages, et l'une des personnes qu'il craignait le plus de rencontrer arrivait vers lui plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Le garçon qui ressemblait encore malgré quelques différences de plus en plus marquées, à l'un de ses anciens plus proches amis.

« Alors Peter ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir t'en sortir une seconde fois face à moi ? » Tonna le Gryffondor d'un ton lugubre qui fit frémir le mangemort.

Peter qui face à Harry hésitait, regarda dans toutes les directions, mais peu importe l'endroit où il regardait, des fantômes approchaient lui fermant toutes possibilités de retraite. Le pire étant bien sûr Harry qui en face de lui, approchait impassible de sa position, les yeux fixes sur lui. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire face dans cette position et surtout dans cette forme, il reprit donc forme humaine tout en se retournant et ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque des mains les portes de la Grande Salle laissant échapper un grincement lui aussi lugubre. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la fameuse salle, il ignora le ciel étoilé autour de lui et ne vit bien sûr pas le sourire que Harry arborait à cet instant.

« Le rat vient de tomber dans mon piège » se dit-il alors qu'il rentrait lui aussi dans la Grande Salle et que les lourdes portes se refermaient comme une tombe derrière lui, laissant un silence de mort à l'extérieur.

Le nom du dernier des maraudeurs se baladait encore sur la carte quand Tonks décida de prendre les choses en main. Quittant la carte des yeux, elle s'adressa à Ron.

« Va chercher Dumbledore et explique lui la situation ! » ordonna-t-elle

« Je sais où est le bureau, mais j'ignore le mot de passe » protesta-t-il préférant prêter main forte à Harry plutôt que de prévenir le directeur.

Tonks allait lui répondre quand Ginny justifia son frère.

« Il a raison. En plus aller le réveiller n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée on pourrait peut-être prévenir Maugrey et… » Tenta-t-elle mais ne convaincant pas du tout Tonks.

« Dumbledore sera le plus à même à gérer cette situation. » continua l'auror coupant les protestations.

«Oui mais nous voulons prêter mains forte à Harry tout comme toi. Non ? » La stoppa Ron qui se sentait tout d'un coup comme poussé des ailes en face de la jeune auror. « Nous avons vécu durant des années avec Croutard et nous n'avons rien vu » essayant de mettre à plat ce qu'il ressentait.

« J'imagine bien ce que tu veux dire, mais il serait risqué pour vous deux d'aller à sa rencontre. Il a tué plusieurs personnes sur le Chemin de Traverse sans oublier votre camarade il y a deux ans. Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller »

« Justement il serait trop dangereux pour nous de nous balader seuls dans les couloirs » argumenta intelligemment Ginny reprenant les mots de Tonks, ce que la jeune femme concéda. Elle venait de se faire retourner son argument facilement et en grimaça.

Elle allait leur répondre quand, Ron qui fixait à nouveau intensément la carte, les fit revenir vers elle.

« Il bouge, et pas de Maugrey ou de Rusard dans les parages bien sûr» maugréa-t-il

« Oui mais ce n'est pas un fantôme qui va vers lui » remarqua bientôt Ginny voyant un second point entrer dans la même salle que Peter.

« Un fantôme ne peut rien... faire » dit Ron avant de s'arrêter voyant incompréhensif Peter s'éloigner du fantôme. « Je ne comprend pas vraiment » annonça-t-il doucement son regard demandant une réponse à Tonks qu'elle ignorait également.

« Je ne sais pas mais il semble que Dumbledore bouge dans son bureau » remarqua alors Ginny en pointant du doigt le bureau directorial et en effet, le directeur venait d'arrêter de faire les cents pas dans son bureau et de quitter celui-ci.

« En tout cas, voilà qui résout notre problème » annonça fièrement Tonks plus sereine « allons le prévenir tout de suite et ensuite nous aviserons pour Harry » décida-t-elle pas satisfaite par cette décision même si elle s'inquiétait pour Harry elle ne pouvait pas laisser sciemment les deux adolescents seuls dans les couloirs.

« D'accord allons-y » déclarèrent tous les deux, emboîtant le pas de Tonks qui courait déjà vers la direction que prenait le directeur.

Des bruits de pas, le firent stopper net, son regard perçant malgré son âge se déplaçant vers le couloir d'où ils provenaient. Le soupçon qu'il envisageait tout de suite disparu d'un coup quand il sut qui arrivaient. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage, sourire qui se crispa en réalisant qu'une personne qu'il aimerait trouver avec eux ne s'y trouvait pas.

Les pas se firent moins précipités alors que les trois sorciers qui ne devaient pas vraiment se trouver là à cette heure, arrivèrent devant le directeur Albus Dumbledore qui semblait les attendre en plein milieu du couloir.

« J'ai pratiquement peur de demander la raison de votre présence ici ? » déclara-t-il son regard allant vers Tonks puis vers les deux préfets.

« Nous devions vous prévenir professeur. Nous avons un mangemort dans nos murs » articula Tonks reprenant son souffle.

« C'est Pettigrew et Harry est à sa recherche » compléta tellement rapidement Ron que le directeur eut sûrement du mal à comprendre

« Calmez-vous Ronald » lui demanda-t-il calmement. Ce fit rougir le préfet mais augmenta sa nervosité.

« Pettigrew est là si j'ai bien compris » répéta-t-il soucieux de savoir un mangemort et pas n'importe lequel des mangemorts dans le château.

Il allait rassurer ses élèves qu'il comprenait comme soucieux de la présence de Pettigrew et surtout pour leur ami Harry quand un autre cri résonna dans les couloirs, provenant de bien plus bas. Intrigués alors que tous se regardaient sans comprendre, Tonks prit alors la carte, cherchant le traître et finissant par le trouver alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle.

« Harry est prêt de lui, ils viennent de rentrer dans la Grande Salle » expliqua-t-elle son visage quittant la carte et rencontrant celui du directeur, qui s'approcha et regarda également la fameuse carte qui s'avérait fort utile.

« Il vaudrait mieux y aller tout de suite » décida-t-il avant de stopper son regard sur les deux élèves. Tout comme Tonks quelques minutes plus tôt, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas envisageable de les laisser derrière lui.

« Venez avec moi et restez bien derrière. Vous serez en sécurité. » Ordonna-t-il et aucun des trois n'eut rien à en redire.

La petite troupe parcouru les couloirs dans un silence de mort les pires idées parcourant leurs têtes. Au détour d'un couloir, le directeur s'arrêta net et consulta la carte toujours entre les mains de Tonks. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il se tourna vers le mur, l'éclairant, dérangeant ainsi un personnage dans un tableau.

« Vous êtes obligé de me réveiller de la sorte ? » se plaignit le personnage avant de se ressaisir reconnaissant le directeur « puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous? » demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

« Tout à fait. Pouvez-vous aller au quatrième étage aile Est et demander à Maugrey de se rendre dans les plus brefs délais dans la Grande Salle ? Et faites venir aussi les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue» demanda-t-il ce que le personnage accepta tout de suite voulant bien se faire voir du directeur.

Sous les yeux toujours surpris des autres sorciers de le voir faire, il quitta son tableau et disparu tout de suite longeant les murs, à la recherche de Maugrey.

Ceci fait, ils repartirent tout aussi vite et furent bientôt en vue de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient bien en face, quand un cri d'agonie les transit presque d'effroi. Tonks eut un hoquet d'inquiétude alors que les deux Weasley changeaient de couleur par ce cri. Même Dumbledore en fut affecté, une angoisse pouvait se lire sur son visage à cet instant. Comme pour se rassurer sur l'état de santé de Harry, Tonks consulta à nouveau la carte et eut un nouveau hoquet qui fit se retourner les trois autres sorciers.

« Qu'y a-t-il Tonks ? » s'inquiéta le directeur.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie mais …» dit-elle en lui montrant la Grande Salle sur la carte et ce qu'il y vit, surprit le directeur. Peter était bien à l'intérieur, mais le second point était sans nom. Or quelques minutes plus tôt Harry y était bien présent.

Ils se regardèrent ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se tramer à l'intérieur ignorant les regards interrogatifs des Weasley qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient.

« Ne perdons pas de temps ! » trancha Dumbledore, sortant sa baguette et courant malgré son âge vers les portes qui vacillèrent à son arrivé mais qui restèrent de marbres devant le directeur au lieu de s'ouvrir comme toujours face à lui.

Les trois sorciers ne virent pas et n'imaginèrent pas la surprise mêlée à l'inquiétude chez le directeur. Il fut rejoint par les trois autres qui ne comprenaient pas non plus.

Puis sans explication, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules brusquement devant leurs yeux ébahis ne s'attendant pas à cela. Les baguettes déjà levées prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi, ils entrèrent dans la salle mais ils découvrirent qu'elle était vide.

« Mais où sont ils ? » s'étonna Tonks, l'inquiétude montant encore plus en elle.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de quitter cette pièce et ils ne sont pas dans la pièce du fond » affirma Dumbledore qui venait de scruter la moindre parcelle de la Grande Salle.

« Il n'y a aucune présence d'eux au château » annonça Tonks lugubre après avoir regardé entièrement la carte.

« A moins qu'ils soient dans une pièce ne se trouvant pas sur la carte » évoqua Ginny redonnant un semblant de moral à la troupe.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Mlle Weasley. Rien ne nous permet de dire qu'ils ont quittés le château et …. » Il s'arrêta brusquement remarquant un objet brillant qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de son entrée.

Il se déplaça et attrapa l'objet, comprenant très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il eut tout de même un mauvais pressentiment en constatant du sang qui en découlait.

« Qu'est ce professeur ? » demanda Tonks que le silence de Dumbledore inquiétait encore plus.

« Il semble que Peter ait perdu une chose récompensant ce qu'il avait durement gagné » affirma-t-il sombrement révélant aux trois sorciers la main en argent qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

« C'est la main en argent de Pettigrew ?» bégaya Ron, déglutissant. Des gouttes de sang s'écrasant sur le sol.

« La question est comment il l'a perdue ? » dit doucement Tonks imaginant très bien que Harry devait être pour quelque chose dans cette histoire.

« J'aimerais bien également le savoir » continua Dumbledore arrivant à la même conclusion.

Plus bas dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, Peter essayait de calmer sa blessure causée par la perte de sa main à l'aide de sa main restante. Heureusement pour lui, Harry ne voulait pas le voir mourir de cette façon et l'aida avec un ancien sort de soin mais très efficace.

« Tu vois je ne veux pas encore ta mort. En tout cas pas pour le moment » rajouta-t-il d'une voix froide et lugubre comme la mort, inquiétant encore plus le mangemort.

Il avait déjà faillit mourir de peur par le passé et la première rencontre avec Voldemort avait été la première fois. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait ressentit une telle puissance vouée uniquement à sa mort, en face de lui. En un instant, il avait été pas seulement transit de peur mais terrifié de toute son âme et de son corps. La créature qui lui faisait face était plus que la mort personnifié. La mort, Voldemort avait ce rôle. Là c'était autre chose.

Les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle se refermaient lugubrement dans un fort bruit alors que Peter se retournait aux abois réalisant qu'il venait de toute évidence de tomber dans un piège que l'on lui avait tendu.

« Alors Peter, tout comme le rat au milieu d'un labyrinthe te voilà contraint de tourner en rond pour pouvoir t'échapper. » se moqua Harry tout en avançant vers le mangemort qui le fixait sans trop savoir que faire.

« Cette fois, tu ne parviendras pas à t'enfuir aussi facilement. Tu es sur mon domaine et aucune issue possible. Alors soit tu restes tranquille m'accompagnant là où de droit, ou soit… » Sa bouche s'ouvrant dévoilant un sourire malveillant qui fit trembler encore plus le mangemort.

« Tu me crois suffisamment stupide pour te suivre docilement Harry » affirma-t-il violemment voulant impressionner celui qui obsédait tant son maître.

Harry soupira en l'entendant. Il souhaitait par-dessus tout une réponse de ce style et alors qu'il était secoué d'un rire se répandant dans son esprit, une force qu'il reconnaissait se mettait en branle au fond de lui, prêt à surgir pour la première fois totalement.

Peter l'observant ne pas réagir à ses paroles, décida de tenter sa chance et sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière, la levant prêt à attaquer quand il fut choqué par ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Harry était comme entouré d'un halo de plus en plus lumineux, irradiant tout autour de lui, l'obligeant même à se protéger les yeux de sa main droite tenant toujours sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » pensa-t-il alors que la lumière disparaissait aussi vite, révélant une chose qu'il à posteriori il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer.

Devant lui se tenait une créature dont il ne connaissait rien. Mais son aspect était effrayant. Le pire était ses yeux totalement verts, qui lui lançaient un regard qu'il comprit comme haineux. Il avait complètement raison.

Rassemblant le reste de courage qu'il devait lui rester dans tout son corps, il fit face malgré son tremblement sachant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Sa seule chance de ne pas quitter ce monde était de se défendre. Malgré tous les défauts qu'on pouvait lui donner, la seule chose qui pouvait vraiment le caractériser, c'était son envie de vivre. Il était près à tout et ses actions passées le prouvaient de quoi il en était capable.

Harry venait d'ouvrir les vannes au fond de lui-même et pour la première fois, il devenait le Fléau sous sa forme la plus puissante et la plus inquiétante. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut la satisfaction de voir Peter trembler encore plus que précédemment comme quoi enfin de compte, c'était encore possible.

La seconde chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, et il ne s'y attendait pas, c'était comme si ses sens était plus affûtés, plus développés restait toutefois le terme le plus approprié.

« Cette fois je pense que mes lunettes me seront inutiles à présent » se satisfit-il, même si depuis plusieurs mois, il avait commencé à de moins en moins les utiliser, maîtrisant de mieux en mieux son don de métamorphmagus qui lui permettait de se soustraire à l'obligation de ses lunettes. Il sentait à présent que plus que son don, ses caractéristiques du Fléau allait lui en défaire.

« Qui a-t-il Peter ? Aurais tu peur de moi par hasard ? » Se moqua-t-il amèrement « tu es loin du compte en vérité » continua-t-il sa voix froide et dur se répercutant sur les murs de la Grande Salle vide.

« Ne m'approche pas » le prévint le mangemort mais que Harry n'écouta pas du tout alors qu'il commençait sa lente marche vers lui.

Alors que la distance diminuait mètre après mètre entre eux et que Harry sentait la peur autant que par sa vue que par son odorat emplir la salle, Peter agita frénétiquement sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts. Trois d'entre eux passèrent à côté de Harry s'écrasant sur les tables, chaises et murs, amusant Harry qui ne broncha pas. Peter faillit se rassurer quand le quatrième atteint Harry qui s'arrêta sous l'impact, ses yeux braqués sur le mangemort avant contrairement à avant de se ruer vers Peter qui ne comprit rien.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'un bruit de mâchoire qui claque alors que celle-ci justement se refermait sur la main en argent du rat.

Le lien magique instauré par Voldemort entre la main et le bras ne tint pas le coup par cette attaque soudaine et se rompit. Harry se releva de toute sa stature, la main toujours dans sa gueule plus grande que la normal alors que Peter se recroquevillait sous la douleur. Harry le regarda sans broncher ni une once de pitié pour lui avant de relâcher sur le sol la dite main qui détachée du corps de son propriétaire retrouvait son immobilité.

« Tu viens de perdre un cadeau qui ne devrait pas exister » expliqua-t-il le dégoût dans sa voix trahissait parfaitement son sentiment actuel.

« James ne m'aurait jamais trait…. » Se plaignit tout d'un coup l'ex-maraudeur avant d'être arrêté par la fureur de Harry.

« Ne parle pas de lui. Après ce que tu lui as fait, tu en as perdu le droit !» cracha-t-il avant de stopper lui aussi et détourner la tête vers les portes. Il sembla humer l'air avant de savoir qui arrivait.

Il revint sur Peter qui voulu reculer mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il le saisit durement par le bras, l'entrainant vers le mur derrière la table des Serpentard. Il devait presser le pas ne voulant pas être arrêter par Dubledore qu'il savait proche.

Devant les yeux apeurés de Peter qui le craignait autant voir maintenant encore plus que Voldemort, sa main tâta plusieurs endroits du mur avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sa main s'immobilisa sur le mur et il s'adressa à nouveau à son prisonnier car c'était comme cela qu'il fallait le voir.

« Tu vas rentrer dans une pièce qui n'a pas été ouverte depuis près d'un millénaire » une expression de sourire sur son visage

Sa main fut illuminée d'une lumière bleutée et le mur frémit avant de trembler et de s'ouvrir libérant une ouverture vers les profondeurs du château.

« Soit tu y vas docilement ou bien …» l'avertit toujours aussi lugubrement Harry faisant trembler à nouveau Peter qui préféra ne pas tenter l'impossible et entra fébrilement dans la sortie que Harry venait de faire apparaître. Il le suivit rapidement et d'un geste de la main le mur obéissant à l'ordre referma la plaie ouverte dans le mur les contraignant à suivre l'escalier en colimaçon en face d'eux et de commencer à descendre dans les profondeurs du château.

Dès l'ouverture refermée, les torches encastrées dans les murs illuminèrent les lieux, et ils virent des murs encore plus lugubres que dans les cachots des Serpentard.

« Avance j'ai une adorable chose à te montrer » annonça Harry alors que d'un geste de la main il obligeait Peter à avancer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une salle de taille imposante qui fit suffoquer le mangemort qui se couvrit la bouche et le nez de sa main restante.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne supportes pas l'odeur de la mort ? » Se moqua Harry qui huma l'air un instant avant de continuer « C'est revivifiant au contraire »

Peter leva les yeux vers la pièce et frémit en voyant les différents ustensiles qui y étaient présent. Sur les murs de lourdes chaînes et d'autres instruments de maintient moins connus, se suivaient. Certaines tables étaient toujours emplies d'instruments contondants et de formes diverses inquiétantes. Sur d'autres des instruments plus curieux mais dont l'utilité vint rapidement à l'esprit du mangemort qui se retourna vers Harry.

« C'est quoi ici ? » cria-t-il.

« Je te présente la salle de torture des fondateurs. » lui répondit-il toujours d'une voix d'outre-tombe. « La dernière demeure de certains » termina-t-il son regard fixe sur Peter qui ne savait plus ni que faire ni penser.

Alors que Dumbledore réfléchissait encore à la main de Peter, du bruit provenant de l'extérieur lui fit détourner le regard vers les portes, alors que Maugrey arrivait d'un côté et de l'autre Minerva et Rogue.

« Weasley que faites vous là ? » protesta le professeur de potion en entrant avant recevoir un grognement de la part de Maugrey.

« Ce n'est pas important. L'important est de savoir comment va un autre » accentuant sur ce mot « un mangemort est ici alors que personne ne le savait toi y compris » grogna-t-il. Son ton trahissait bien que malgré son appartenance à l'ordre, l'ancien auror n'aimerait toujours pas l'ancien mangemort même s'il agissait pour Dumbledore.

Rogue qui s'était détourné des deux élèves au profit de Maugrey voulu répliquer mais Minerva les fit taire tout de suite.

« Voulez-vous taire tous les deux. Nous avons plus important à faire ici » trancha-t-elle son regard noir vers ses collègues.

« Merci Minerva. Vous avez tout à fait raison. Et nous n'avons malheureusement peu de temps devant nous » les avertit-il soucieux des événements.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda t-elle.

« Peter et Harry se trouvaient ici et ils ont disparus, personne ne sait comment » expliqua-t-il, Rogue reniflant à la mention de Harry.

« Cesse un peu Séverus. Harry fait toujours ce qu'il doit faire. Et n'a pas de honte à avoir pour ses décisions » défendit Tonks qui reçu le regard noir du professeur qui préféra ne pas répondre devant le regard de Dumbledore sur lui.

« Maintenant que ces enfantillages sont terminés, nous devons déterminer comment ils ont quittés la salle. »

« Tu penses à un portoloin Albus » supposa Maugrey.

« Je ne pense pas. Il l'aurait utilisés bien avant »

« Sauf s'il voulait avoir Harry avec lui avant de quitter le château » imagina tout de suite le paranoïaque Maugrey.

« Peut-être mais je ne pense pas sans cela » dit Albus présentant aux nouveaux venus la main qu'il reconnurent tout de suite connaissant très bien son histoire.

« En effet ! Très intéressant » remarqua-t-il son œil magique tournant scrutant la main en argent fébrilement. « S'il tombe en morceau de cette façon, on n'a qu'à rechercher les autres bouts » proposa-t-il avant de se mettre à rire, chose que quasiment personne n'avait observer chez lui, les rires déformant son visage meurtri par les cicatrices le rendant plus diabolique sur le moment.

« Reste sérieux Maugrey je te le demande » lui pria Minerva qui pensait déjà aux élèves qui se trouvaient avec eux.

« Je le suis tout au contraire et même certain qu'ils apprécieraient que qui arrive à ce rat. N'est pas les gamins ? » Demanda-t-il à Ron et Ginny, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Euh… » Répondirent-ils tiraillés à ce que pouvait penser les autres professeurs au vu de leur réponse.

Alors qu'ils restaient encore sous le choc des paroles dures de Maugrey, excepté Rogue qui ne s'en souciait encore moins que de l'ancien maraudeur, une visite eut lieu. Une visite que personne n'attendait et surtout pas le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore observait l'un des murs, lorsque sans prévenir une forme translucide en sortit péniblement comme ayant du mal à s'extirper des pierres froides qu'il venait de traverser. Une fois son corps fantomatique entièrement passé, il se rajusta ce qui surprit son auditoire avant de leur faire un grand sourire ce qui les stupéfa encore plus.

« A vous êtes justement là professeur Dumbledore, j'aurai moins de trajet à faire pour vous trouver. » Avoua-t-il soulagé. « Ce n'est pas car je suis mort depuis des siècles que je ne ressens pas la fatigue » ironisa-t-il se massant la nuque peut-être endolorie par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Baron Sanglant » acquiesça Maugrey plus que surpris par les manières du fantôme de Serpentard qui était connu par ses colères et sa mauvaise humeur et haine envers tout le monde.

« Oui je suis là! » s'exclama-t-il se tournant vers l'ancien auror qui grogna au ton mielleux.

Dumbledore allait lui poser une question sur ce qu'il se passait mais fut stoppé par une voix criante derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu n'avais pas le droit de quitter la salle » cria Peeves sortant d'un mur opposé passablement en colère mais qui ne retira pas le sourire de l'autre fantôme.

« Il m'a dit que je pouvais sortir et que j'étais un gentil fantôme. » le prévint-il, Peeves s'arrêtant net à ces paroles. Il eut un air légèrement dégoutté tout comme certains autres sorciers mais fut convaincu. Il soupira néanmoins sachant que maintenant il ne pouvait plus quoiqu'il arrive se venger de lui mais il essaya de penser à autre chose.

« Au moins ton séjour dans la salle maudite t'auras servi de leçon » soupira-t-il son regard se portant sur les sorciers qui se posaient de plus en plus de questions.

« Dis-moi Baron Sanglant pourquoi devais tu me trouver? » demanda le directeur poliment. Le comportement des fantômes le troublait mais celui du baron devenait plus inquiétant.

« Il m'a dit de vous trouver et que cela n'allait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps. »

« Qui ça il? » l'interrogea aussitôt Maugrey scrutant les réactions du fantôme.

« Vous savez bien qui car vous êtes tous à sa recherche » dit-il rendant perplexe beaucoup de son auditoire.

« Harry tu veux dire ? » répondit-il septique.

« Bien sûr que oui qui d'autre sinon ? » s'insurgea-t-il presque sans pour autant monter le ton.

« Il est venu me voir avec l'autre et m'a dit de venir vous montrer l'entrée de la salle » continua-t-il

« Quelle salle? » demanda alors Rogue d'une voix de dégout n'appréciant pas du tout le nouveau comportement du fantôme.

« La salle de torture de Poudlard bien entendu la salle maudite » la réponse tranchant l'air d'un silence profond.

« Il y a vraiment une salle de torture au château ? Et moi qui croyais à une idée folle de Rusard ... » cria presque de surprise Ron avant de stopper aussi vite par le regard noir de plusieurs professeurs, désespérant sa sœur à ses côtés.

« Effectivement Ronald » fit Dumbledore un regard plus doux vers lui « néanmoins personne a ma connaissance est parvenu à y rentrer. »

« Il semble alors que vos connaissances ont à nouveau prit un coup dans ce cas car Harry y est de toute évidence » dit alors Tonks semant le trouble voir l'outrage en parlant ainsi au directeur qui eut tout d'abord une inquiétude sur le visage qui se transforma en sourire malicieux.

« Tonks ! » s'insurgea Minerva.

« Tout à fait vrai. J'oublie parfois moi aussi que rien est possible et encore moins pour Harry. » Avoua-t-il comprenant que les paroles de Tonks n'étaient pas du tout une insulte.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Albus. » protesta Minerva avant de se taire face au regard lourd de sens du directeur.

« L'incident est clos. Le principal est de retrouver Harry le plus rapidement que possible. Le problème étant que j'ignore moi-même où se trouve cette salle. En tout cas jusqu'à maintenant » son regard allant vers le baron puis vers l'endroit du mur d'où il était sortit.

« On y accède d'ici de la Grande Salle » pensa Tonks comprenant également les pensées de directeur.

« Pourtant je ne vois rien au travers de ce mur! » s'exclama Maugrey son œil magique tournoyant sur lui-même.

« Les protections sont plus grandes là afin que personne ne la trouve » comprit le directeur.

« Dans ce cas comment trouver et ouvrir la porte? » Demanda Minerva.

« Espérons seulement que Poudlard nous aide » dit Dumbledore serein de façon énigmatique ignorant les regards sur lui demandant des explications qui n'allait pas venir

Il se dirigea vers le mur passant devant le fantôme qui le regardait souriant et posa l'une de ses mains sur le mur. Il la déplaça de haut en bas devant lui balayant une zone de plus en plus grande au fil des secondes mais rien ne se passait. Il sentait que les autres ne comprenaient pas quand soudain il sentit une présence dans le mur. Il sut tout de suite que c'était le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte qui en effet s'activa.

Une porte sortit du néant devant lui ouvrant la voix d'un escalier lugubre, illuminé par des torches.

« Je crois que nous avons à présent découvert l'une des salles les plus inconnues de notre école » s'enthousiasma le directeur retrouvant sa malice lors d'un instant avant de retrouver le sérieux de la situation.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises Harry » pensa-t-il alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer dans l'escalier avant d'être arrêté.

« Attendez Albus. Il est hors de question que vous y allez seul » l'avertit Minerva bien décidée à accompagner le directeur dans cette salle.

« Impossible. Seul le directeur peut venir, et vous n'êtes pas prêt à cela » protesta le baron en se mettant dans l'encadrement de la porte bien décidé à ne pas laisser entrer personne, retrouvant une expression plus dure sur le visage.

« Et c'est vous baron qui allez nous en empêcher ?» se moqua Rogue qui ne supportait pas le fantôme pourtant de sa maison.

« Ce n'est pas un Snivellus comme toi qui va nous poser problème » renchérit Peeves en se posant près du baron, faisant bouillir de rage le professeur de potion et sourire ses anciens et élèves actuels

« Espèce de petit …. » s'énerva le professeur avant d'être arrêté net par Maugrey le retenant par le bras.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus » gronda-t-il se retournant vers l'ancien auror le visage colérique

« Pas la peine de grogner car je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller » répondit-il tout simplement son regard plus sur Rogue mais vers la porte et l'escalier en colimaçon.


	66. Une soirée pas de tout repos

Réponses aux reviews :

Kobe23 : Je ne suis pas certain que Harry fasse un avec le Fléau en tou cas entièrement. Mais je suis très content que tu l'apprécies.

Archidruide : Je suis certain que tes histoires de pinguins de 1m50 en chemise hawaiienne seraient en vérité très amusante (pas vrai Obal)

Milie Black : Content que cela te plaise. Le nouveau chapitre est venu rapidement celui-ci et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Arathorn : Je crois que tu viens de dire l'essentiel de cette histoire. Rien ne vaut un petit mot en effet.

Niil-iste : Pour une description dans son ensemble, il faudra attendre un tout petit peu.

Maugrei : Oui c'est le grand retour du Fléau en effet. Je crois que tu sera surpris mais amusé de ce qu'il va arriver à Queuvert. C'est certain il l'a amplement mérité.

Chessandmat : Content pour ton week-end alors. J'espère moi aussi continuer longtemps alors nous verrons bien.

Didinette207 : Je crois que l'arrêter à ce moment précis était intéressant non? Heureusement la suite arrive vite.

David : Pas entièrement le Fléau comme on le saura plus tard et pour la main, amusant pour tout ceux qui n'aiment pas le traître.

Semine : C'est clair c'est un rat. Pour la toture tu vas voir et non Dumbledore ne le verra pas sous cette forme.

Steph46 : Il y aura de l'action différente mais de l'action quand même.

Onarluca : C'est vrai c'est toujours énervant des fins comme celle-ci, mais il doit bien en avoir une fin.

Obal : Au bout de 65 chapitres, le Fléau est là. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était présent dès le chapitre 3 également. C'est vrai qu'il va y avoir encore de la marge avant la fin ce qui nous réserve encore des surprises. C'est certain que Harry va être fatigué mais c'est aussi cela une vie de héros.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non de continuer à lire cette histoire. En espérant qu'ils y prennent toujours du plaisir.

Merici à ma correctrice Obal pour son travail et soutient et il est inutile de précisé que l'on se donne pas mal de travail tous les deux.

Je suis content que le dernier chapitre a été apprécié et j'espère bien que celui-ci le sera également.

Si vous avez une question, avis ou autre à formuler, vous savez quoi faire, cela fait toujours très plaisir.

Je tiens à vous dire qu'il n'est pas encore certain que le chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et trop peu de temps.

A l'inverse, je tiens à signaler la création de mon groupe au sujet de cet fic. Alors si vous désirez vous tenir informer venez voir ma bio l'adresse y est.

Soyez indulgent il commence juste.

Bon je vous laisse. Je vous souhaite juste un bon week-end et surtout une bonne lecture.

A la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 66 : Une soirée pas de tout repos.

Dumbledore également avait son attention portée sur le même endroit d'où des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre en se rapprochant. Redoutant que quelque chose de terrible se soit produit, il alla d'un pas hésitant vers l'ouverture et descendit l'escalier sous les regards perplexes des sorciers présents et de Maugrey.

Il descendit de quelques marches avant d'esquisser un sourire en entendant Harry un peu plus bas que lui.

« Dépêche toi un peu Peter, et surtout n'oublie pas de quoi nous avons parler tous les deux » lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Oui James, je n'oublierai rien. » Répondit Peter d'une petite voix.

Le directeur s'arrêta attendant l'arrivée des deux hommes qu'il savait vivants redoutant malgré tout, qu'une chose de mal soit arrivé à Peter. Son sourire se fit plus profond en voyant Harry remonter par l'escalier et soupira intérieurement une nouvelle fois de soulagement en reconnaissant Peter derrière lui et surtout intact excepté sa main.

Harry répondit à son sourire d'un geste de la tête alors que Peter recommençait à trembler malgré le visage clément du directeur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de remonter vers la Grande Salle. Dumbledore aurait souhaité visiter la salle en dessous, mais comme Harry se tenait, il comprit que cela ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce alors que Harry apparu à la vue de tous, les deux fantômes le laissant passer, encadrant la porte. Il fit quelque pas dans la Grande Salle, et tous virent avec effroi, une partie des vêtements du garçon qui pendaient, lacérés par une quelconque créature. A son expression, il n'en n'avait cure de cela. Il fixait les personnes présentes les unes après les autres puis tourna la tête vers l'escalier.

« Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher Peter » sa voix froide et rude tranchait avec l'expression de neutralité que son visage portait. A nouveau comme de plus en plus souvent maintenant, ses lunettes n'obscurcissaient plus ses yeux vert émeraude que toutes les personnes connaissant ses parents savaient de qui ils venaient.

Tous les regards alors sur Harry se positionnèrent sur l'être qui montait alors l'escalier arrivant dans la salle se recroquevillant sur lui-même devant les regards inquisiteurs des sorciers sur lui.

« Petigrew » murmura Maugrey son œil observant le garçon qu'il connaissait depuis des années et qui les avait tous trompés et trahis par le passé.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de te voir ici et en vie » remarqua le directeur ses yeux portés sur Peter qui évita délibérément le regard du directeur.

« On l'envoi à Azkaban et c'est terminé » s'emporta alors Ron, se souvenant de toutes les années de la sa présence à ses côtés.

« Vous oubliez M. Weasley que la prison de Azkaban n'est plus vraiment utilisable. La ministre a préféré faire évacuer la prison et de toute façon il n'y a plus de résident depuis longtemps maintenant. Votre père ayant une fonction au ministère vous devriez vous tenir au courant ! » Se moqua le professeur de potion lui parlant doucement afin qu'il comprenne encore mieux ce qui fit rougir de colère Ron.

« Calmez-vous Severus. Nous avons autre chose à penser que ce genre de futilité » défendit Minerva son élève.

Rogue allait répliquer ne désirant pas rester en arrière, mais fut interrompu tout de suite par Harry.

« Vous devriez vous occuper de vos affaires professeur Rogue » dit Harry attirant le regard de son professeur par ses paroles. « Et un conseil la prochaine fois obéissez quelque soit l'ordre » l'avertit-il faisant s'interroger tout le monde.

« Ne me menacez pas Potter et… »

« Que sais-tu Harry ? » lui demanda Dumbledore plus soucieux.

« Je sais seulement que malgré les informations que …» son regard allant vers son professeur de potion « …a donné dans la majorité sont de faibles importances, et il se doute très bien qu'il n'est plus fiable depuis longtemps » il cessa s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois sur Rogue qui blanchit aux paroles du garçon. Il avait bien sûr comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« Espérons seulement que la preuve qu'il demandera de fournir le moment venu ne sera pas des plus terribles » imagina-t-il sachant très bien qu'avec Voldemort tout était possible.

« Severus faites attention. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à y retourner c'est à vous de choisir » Continua Dumbledore posant la décision sur Severus.

Le professeur de potion ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté il ne voulait pas écouter les conseils d'un Potter et de l'autre il avait bien sentit l'attitude de Voldemort à son égard. Il regarda vers Harry puis vers Dumbledore examinant les possibilités.

« Je ferai attention » déclara-t-il d'un coup son regard toujours méprisant vers Harry « je suppose que c'est lui, un traître qui a donné ces informations » dit-il d'un ton moqueur mais tout de même en pensant qu'il devait faire attention.

« Venant d'un traître envers son maître, c'est un peu ironique, non ? » se moqua alors Harry, Rogue le foudroyant immédiatement du regard.

« Calmez vous tous les deux. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire. Alors reprenez votre calme » exigea le directeur convaincant les deux sorciers de se taire.

« Revenons au principal sujet ici. Qu'allons nous faire de lui ? » S'interrogea-t-il fixant Peter qui à son habitude se faisait petit, presque dans l'ombre de Harry.

« Je me demande bien ce que Harry a fait » pensa-t-il son regard allant vers la main manquante.

Peter sentant le regard, cacha sa main avec son bras restant, ses yeux rencontrant pour la première fois le directeur.

« Que faire de lui maintenant ?» répéta-t-il.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Tout d'abord je pense qu'il serait judicieux de lui redonner sa main vous ne pensez pas ? Trop de questions seraient sinon posées ! » Affirma en premier l'adolescent fixant le directeur qui tenait toujours la main ensanglanté de Peter.

« Je pense que ce serait fort judicieux en effet Harry. » répondit-il en s'approchant de Peter doucement, le traître toujours tremblant au vu de la situation actuelle.

« Je doute pouvoir la réparer alors je vous laisse le faire. Après tout n'êtes vous pas le soit disant plus grand sorcier existant ? » Ironisa Harry laissant la place à Dumbledore face à Peter.

« Les Potter et leur arrogance comme toujours » grogna Rogue « s'il ne tenait qu'à moi… »

« Je vous transformerai en crottin de bouc » le menaça alors Harry les yeux haineux vers son professeur.

« Suffit tous les deux !» les rappela à l'ordre le directeur qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer au gré des insultes, leur lançant un regard noir qui ne fit même pas ciller Harry qui lui sourit

Il regarda consciencieusement Dumbledore se concentrer sur le travail qu'il avait à faire, puis le sort partit, englobant la main et le poignet de Peter. La lueur bleue disparue au bout de quelques secondes et le rat commença à bouger sa main en argent. En tout cas pour pas très longtemps.

« Je crois que c'est bon » fit Dumbledore se retournant vers les autres sorciers qui le fixait.

A peine Dumbledore venait de prononcer ces mots qu'un bruit de chute le fit soupirer

« Ho, ho…Désolé de vous contredire professeur, mais je crois qu'il y a comme un petit problème» lui signala Harry à la limite d'exploser de rire.

« Potter !» s'écria Rogue n'ayant pas la moindre importance pour Harry.

N'entendant pas les exclamations de Rogue, il se retourna tranquillement vers Tonks tout en haussant les épaules devant Dumbledore.

« Avec tout cela Dora, nous n'avons même pas eut le temps de discuter vraiment sérieusement tous les deux. J'espère au moins que ta visite durera un peu plus que cette nuit ! » Souhaita-t-il surprenant l'assemblée par son ton bien plus gentil et enjoué que celui utilisé avec Rogue quelques secondes avant.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que le moment soit le plus approprié pour en discuter mais je devrais rester jusqu'à demain soir normalement. Je dois parler à Rémus également. » Répondit Tonks.

« A propos de la décision de la ministre ? » S'intéressa Harry.

« Exactement et comme tu t'en doutes, elle compte sur Rémus afin de l'aider dans sa tâche. Son témoignage prouve que les loups-garous peuvent effectuer un très bon travail à n'importe quel poste » continua-t-elle s'arrêtant entendant les plaintes de Peter alors que Dumbledore parvenait à l'aide d'un sort dérivé de la magie noire à lui recoller pour de bon sa main.

« Je crois que cette fois c'est bon mais prends garde durant encore un peu de temps » lui conseilla-t-il avant de se retourner vers les autres sorciers.

D'un simple signe de tête, il fit taire McGonagall qui comme il le comprit avait reconnu les prémices de magie noire.

« Et maintenant que cela est fait, il nous reste à décider ce que l'on fait de lui » les paroles lourdes de sens se répercutant sur les murs de la Grande Salle.

Alors que les regards plus haineux que bienveillant lui étaient adressés, Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même espérant que Harry tiendrait sa promesse. Heureusement ce fut le cas à nouveau.

« On lui donne juste ce qu'il est venu chercher et on le laisse repartir sans le moindre problème » déclara-t-il presque souriant stupéfiant voir dégoûtant les autres sorciers qui ne comprenaient rien.

« Tu veux le laisser partir comme cela ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait et t'a fait ? » Protesta avec véhémence Maugrey en pointant une nouvelle fois Peter de sa baguette levée.

« Justement oui. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait je veux qu'il reparte comme s'il avait réussi sa mission » Continua calmement Harry.

« Et c'était quoi sa mission ? » Demanda Maugrey.

« Simple l'espionnage des faits et gestes de l'école de toute évidence comme en Bulgarie non ?» répondit intelligemment Dumbledore qui avait bien fait le lien entre le rat et les problèmes chez les bulgares.

« Raison de plus pour le liquider tout de suite » renchérit Maugrey qui comprenait à présent toutes les paroles du directeur, s'avançant vers le traître sans que personne ne semble vouloir réagir.

Excepté Harry qui se plaça devant Peter.

« Non Maugrey. Si je ne l'ai pas tué personnellement et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me démangeait ce n'est pas pour vous laisser maintenant. J'ai des projets pour lui et je sais très bien qu'il fera ce que je lui ordonne » après avoir lancé un dernier regard de défi à Maugrey, puis il se retourna vers Peter, changeant ses traits par la même occasion comme de nombreuses minutes plus tôt.

Il ressemblait alors réellement traits pour traits à son père et fixait l'ex-maraudeur.

« Tu y retourneras et tu ne diras rien n'est ce pas Peter ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui… James » répondit-il surprenant tout le monde, pensant que Peter prenait Harry pour James.

« Et tu sais pourquoi tu ne diras rien ? » les yeux noisettes changeant d'un coup, laissant place à des yeux totalement vert émeraude.

« Oui je sais » secouant la tête frémissant essayant d'oublier la créature qui lui avait fait face quelques minutes auparavant et qui lui avait fait tant de douleur.

« Très bien. Ne nous trahit pas …. Une seconde fois. Car sinon, je crains que ce ne soit pas ta fausse main mais autre chose qui se retrouve détaché de ton corps » passant son doigt juste sous son cou, stipulant très bien à quoi il faisait allusion.

Peter déglutit une nouvelle fois de terreur, incapable de répondre, il secoua la tête à nouveau en accord. Harry reprit ses yeux à lui et se retourna vers les autres sorciers qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer entre les deux hommes. Dumbledore était le plus septique même s'il ne le montrait pas et les autres restaient toujours secoués et perturbés par les dernières actions du survivant.

« Trouvez une belle histoire plausible à raconter ainsi qu'une bonne raison à Voldemort de confier une autre mission à Peter. Car je doute fort que la masse de fausses informations soit suffisamment crédibles ici pour tromper Voldemort très longtemps. Alors trouvons lui une autre source de renseignement mais bien sûr sans la moindre importance pour nous » exigea alors Harry en rejoignant à présent Tonks, bien décidé à en finir pour cette nuit en tout cas avec Peter et les autres. Malgré ses dires et son humeur sereine, il se contrôlait toujours afin de ne pas étrangler le traître directement. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas actuellement à se contrôler indéfiniment. Alors autant en finir au plus vite.

Dumbledore regarda Harry essayant de comprendre les paroles du garçon sans y parvenir. Son élève avait vraiment le don de le laisser sans voix.

« Pour ce qu'il est amené à faire, c'est normal même. Décidément trop de choses me passent par-dessus la tête. Il devra me donner des explications, enfin j'espère.» Pensa alors Dumbledore.

Sentant le regard du directeur sur lui, Harry lui lança un regard en réponse suffisamment éloquent pour le faire détourner les yeux au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Severus et Alastor prenez Peter avec vous, et attendez moi dans les cachots à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Nous déciderons que faire avec lui. » Ordonna Albus aux deux hommes qui malgré les relations houleuses ne répliquèrent pas.

« Severus vous reste-t-il de la potion afin de refermer l'esprit ? » Continua le directeur.

« Il me reste un peu en effet de la potion, _le silence est d'or_ mais je doute qu'elle fonctionne correctement face à vous-savez-qui » grogna le maître de potion qui connaissant les talents d'occlumens de Voldemort et qui pensait que cette potion même puissante ne servirait à rien.

« Faites la _non-identitenti. _Elle devrait suffire pour masquer ce qu'il s'est passé. » Proposa Harry alors que Rogue devenait tout d'un coup blanc à la mention de la potion.

« De plus je doute que Voldemort n'inspecte entièrement le cerveau de notre rat » termina-t-il avec dégoût, surprenant par son ton bien plus brutal les professeurs et les élèves.

« Comment connaissez vous cette potion ? » exigea le professeur de potion « c'est une ancienne potion de magie noire que moi-même est le seul à connaître. Alors qui vous en a parlé ? Dites-le et obéissez pour une fois !» cria le professeur.

« Calmez-vous Severus ce n'est pas bon pour votre tension. » se moqua Harry avant de répondre et de faire blêmir encore plus son professeur « cela va de soit, la même personne qui vous en a parlé » déclara-t-il restant énigmatique alors que Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles l'une de ses craintes à propos du garçon semblait être fondée.

Voyant que le professeur allant répliquer tout de suite, le directeur prit les devants.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard Severus. Restez avec Peter dans les cachots et que personnes d'autres que nous seuls ne soit au courant de sa présence ici » exigea-t-il sachant déjà très bien que Rogue et Maugrey feraient très attention à ce qu'ils ne rencontrent personne d'autres.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard furibond à son élève tant détesté, Rogue quitta la Grande Salle, suivit de Peter et de Maugrey qui ne lâchait pas du son œil magique Peter qui tremblait toujours sentant l'œil dans son dos.

Tous les regardèrent partir, vision surréaliste de deux traîtres et d'un ancien auror paranoïaque.

« Retournons dans mon bureau, il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais éclaircir avec vous » dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux sorciers restant et particulièrement à Harry.

Puis son regard allant vers les deux Weasley, il eut une expression crispée.

« Néanmoins, pour certains d'entre vous, retournez dans votre dortoir » trancha-t-il alors que les deux élèves voulurent protester comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'eux deux.

« Je ne préfère pas imaginer la réaction de Moly si elle a vent de cette histoire. Alors Minerva vous raccompagne et pas de discussion. » Termina-t-il

Aucun des deux ne trouvèrent l'audace de protester devant la détermination du directeur. Seul Ron grogna un peu avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par un regard noir de la sous-directrice sous l'œil moqueur de Harry.

Minerva raccompagna ensuite ses deux élèves, non sans demander à Albus à assister à la discussion qui allait suivre, ce qu'il accepta.

Ce fut donc accompagné de Harry et de Tonks que le directeur prit le chemin de son bureau, gardant le silence comme les deux plus jeunes sorciers. Après une petite marche, ils se retrouvèrent vite devant la gargouille puis dans le bureau directorial, dans lequel une semi-pénombre était maintenue permettant aux personnages des tableaux de dormir paisiblement.

A son entrée, Harry ressentit comme toujours une sensation particulière dans la pièce et son regard se porta vite vers un perchoir où un pheonix le fixait déjà comme certain de sa venu. Et d'ailleurs, dès son arrivé, celui-ci s'envola afin de se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui lui caressa la tête en retour. Marque d'affection que le magnifique oiseau accepta docilement, relâchant un trémolo heureux.

Durant toute cette scène, Dumbledore ne quitta pas des yeux les deux protagonistes, cherchant le lien pouvant les réunir tous les deux, sans non plus y parvenir.

Durant le temps que mit le professeur McGonagall à arriver, le directeur étudia des parchemins provenant d'autres pays tout en suivant du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de deux sorciers. Harry s'occupait toujours du phœnix et de son côté, Tonks observait juste les divers instruments qu'elle connaissait pour la plupart.

Ce fut donc dans un silence que Minerva arriva maugréant à propos de la curiosité des Weasley. Certainement qu'elle avait subit les protestations des deux élèves.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Harry entre Tonks et Minerva et face à Albus, il raconta l'histoire de la fameuse salle.

« La salle de torture a été exigé par Serpentard. Pour lui, un château digne de ce nom devait comporter ce genre de salle. Car comme il disait, il est préférable de se tenir près à toutes les éventualités. L'ironie du sort a voulu que la seule fois que cette salle a été utilisé ait été dans ce cas sur plusieurs Serpentard » commença alors Harry, les sorciers présents l'écoutant raconter des événements tragiques

« Près de un an après le combat entre Godric et Salazar qui a résulté par la mort de Serpentard, plusieurs de ses enfants ont décidés de le venger. Ils ont attaqué et tué sauvagement le second fils de Godric et la fille de Rowena. Ils sont morts dans une grande souffrance sous des sortilèges puissants et affreux. »

« Comment sont-ils parvenus à les tuer si facilement ? » Demanda Albus.

« Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de sorciers pensent, ce n'est pas parce que les parents sont puissants que les enfants le sont obligatoirement. Cela peut aider mais ne fait pas tout. Enfin ils étaient en 7ème et 6ème années respectivement et pour ainsi dire très proche. Je vous laisse deviner de quelle façon » le sourire sur son visage fut communicatif.

« Ils ont été surpris lors d'une escapade et… et la suite était inévitable. » termina-t-il lugubrement.

« Ils ont été tués dans la salle ? » demanda Minerva.

« Non mais 5 des meurtriers y ont terminés leur vie. Et d'ailleurs, leurs dépouilles y résident encore » un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage alors que plusieurs des sorciers blêmissaient.

« Ils ont été tués ? »

« Exact professeur. Et la réponse à la question que vous vous posez tous est que Godric et Rowena outre des puissants sorciers maintenant légendaires étaient aussi des humains avec des émotions humaines. Leurs réactions furent des plus furieuses mais qu'auriez vous fait à leurs place ? Helga Poufsouffle a voulu les calmer mais elle n'y est pas parvenue. La suite vous l'avez déjà imaginé. Ils ont retrouvé les Serpentard et ont décidé qu'il serait judicieux d'utiliser l'une des salles que leur père aimait tant »

« Godric Gryffondor ne pourrait pas faire une telle chose et encore moins Rowena Serdaigle » protesta Minerva alors que Dumbledore était des plus dubitatif.

« Je vous le répète ils sont humains et la colère est l'expression la plus tenace et la plus destructrice élément de la nature humaine. De plus, que savez vous vraiment sur les fondateurs ? Peu de choses en vérité » donna-t-il comme réponse à sa question.

« Alors comment vous savez tout cela Harry ? » l'interrogea Minerva curieuse.

« Il le sait c'est tout Minerva. Et pour moi cela suffit amplement. Pas pour vous ? » L'aida Tonks à se sortir des questions de la directrice adjointe, et soutint son regard inquisiteur.

« Là n'est pas la question Tonks. Ce que je voudrais bien savoir est comment il le sait car comme il le dit on connaît peu de choses sur les fondateurs. » Consentit le professeur de métamorphose, son regard sur Harry plus admiratif. Pour elle, la seule explication était que Harry avait sûrement beaucoup travaillé et lu de nombreux livres, livres dont elle-même ignorait l'existence. Elle était fière de son élève qu'elle appréciait même si elle ne le dirait jamais. La seule chose qui la dérangeait était que Harry devait à nouveau enfreindre le règlement d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Disons que Harry est devenu un amoureux des livres et qu'il est parvenu à découvrir certaines choses importantes. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois » releva le directeur son regard curieux sur son élève bien décidé à garder le reste de la vérité pour lui seul. En tout cas pour l'instant.

« Néanmoins tu nous donnes pas l'explication sur le comment tu es parvenu à y pénétrer »releva sans attendre plus le directeur.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait pour y rentrer. Je suis allé près du mur et elle s'est ouvert » expliqua-t-il calmement sachant pertinemment que le directeur ne pourrait pas croire à ce genre d'explication. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui expliquer la véritable raison.

« Je veux bien te croire Harry » répondit sans attendre le directeur surprenant Minerva qui voyait bien que Harry ne disait pas toute la vérité à nouveau.

« Mais en ce qui concerne Peter et sa main. Je suis bien curieux de connaître comment tu es parvenu à l'arracher. » Rebondit-il judicieusement.

« C'est juste un sort qui a mal tourné et qui a frappé sa main avec plus de violence que prévu et ... tout le monde à vu le résultat » marquant une hésitation simulant une déception en ratant un sort.

« Très bien comme toujours tu as la réponse à tout. » annonça-t-il clôturant la discussion laissant Minerva sur sa faim. « Je confie à Tonks le soin de te raccompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir à moins que tu ne veuilles aller dormir dans les appartements de Rémus ! » termina-t-il laissant les deux sorciers se lever et partir.

Alors que Tonks quittait déjà la pièce, Harry se retourna ayant une dernière chose à dire au directeur.

« Dites à Rogue, qu'il se trompe. » ce fut les seules paroles qu'il déclara avant de sortir lui aussi.

Alors que Harry accompagné de Tonks venait de quitter le bureau directorial. Une idée vint à l'esprit de Tonks. Elle repensait à l'histoire que Harry venait de leur raconter et sentait très bien que tout n'était pas clair. Elle sentait bien qu'il ne disait pas tout.

« Je suppose que Adam n'est pas pour rien pour ce que tu viens de nous confier » lui murmura-t-elle au détour d'un couloir qu'elle savait vide.

Il détourna la tête vers son amie et le sourire qu'il lui fit suffit à répondre.

« Il y était, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta t-elle à nouveau.

« Disons qu'il est revenu ici peu après en effet » soupira-t-il sachant très bien ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.

Saisissant bien le soupir de son ami, elle l'enregistra se demandant ce qu'il lui cachait en dessous.

« Encore une chose que tu me caches n'est ce pas ? » utilisant son plus beau sourire ayant bien remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il semblait bien agir sur Harry ignorant la raison, même si plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à elle.

« Tu me connais bien ce qui n'est pas étonnant avec le temps que l'on a passé ensemble depuis l'été dernier » remarqua-t-il la faisant à nouveau sourire.

« Aurais-je des réponses un jour au moins ? » demanda-t-elle utilisant tout son charme sur lui essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez, ce petit jeu entre eux datant de plusieurs mois. Jeu qu'elle perdait toujours, Harry gardant pour lui ses informations, les divulguant vraiment selon son beau vouloir.

« Bien sûr que tu les auras tout comme Rémus. Vous êtes les personnes que j'apprécie le plus et il est tout à fait normal que je vous fasse confiance. Mais … »

« Mais ? »

« …… »

« L'heure n'est pas encore arrivée c'est ça ? » se répondit-elle interprétant correctement l'attitude du garçon « j'attendrai. Mais tu sais parfois il est préférable de ne pas garder tout pour toi » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi et…. la nuit est belle tu ne trouves pas ? » changea-t-il tranquillement de sujet.

« C'est vrai elle est belle » reprit-elle, comprenant qu'elle n'en saurait rien de plus ce soir.

« Il commence à ce faire tard. » contesta-t-elle alors qu'ils se baladaient toujours dans les couloirs. « Tu ne retournes pas dans ta salle commune ? »

« merci de t'inquiéter pour moi et ma santé à moins que ma présence t'indispose et que veuille juste que nous restions là pour ce soir ! » affirma-t-il, l'expression neutre de son visage changeant de son habitude avec elle.

La présence d'aucune once de regret ou d'aigreur dans la voix du jeune homme ne la surprit pas. Il avait le don de dissimuler ses pensées aux autres même si lui-même était troublé.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela. Je veux juste dire que …. » Tenta-t-elle de se justifier avant de stopper. Devant elle, Harry la fixait un sourire nouveau sur le visage. Elle se renfrogna une seconde, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Tu n'as pas honte Harry Potter de me taquiner comme cela ! » se surprenant elle-même d'être tant troublé par comment Harry la voyait.

« Tu sais mon héritage autant particulier que …. particulier n'aide pas les choses et ma condition actuelle n'aide pas non plus les choses du comment je dois me comporter et du comment les choses tournent pour moi. Mon père était taquin voir trop en tout cas pour moi c'est de plus en plus complexe à aborder. Il avait des défauts, dont certains que j'ai eut du mal à digérer sur le coup mais après y avoir pensé, j'en suis d'autant plus serein qu'il a sut changer, lui-même et son comportement. C'est le principal non ? »

Tonks le fixa sachant très bien par quel cheminement Harry était passé avant d'arriver à cette conclusion.

« Tout à fait c'est le principal. » rassurant par cela les idées de Harry.

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que les enfants des fondateurs puissent se rapprocher comme tu l'as révélé. » un léger rire n'imaginant pas la chose.

« Ils sont humains et comme leurs parents ils possèdent des sentiments humains. Ils se sont aimés et soufferts ensemble ce qui reste des plus tragique dans l'histoire. Ils sont morts ensemble. Je ne sais pas si cela vaut quelque chose mais… »

« Cela vaut quelque chose Harry. Ils ont vécu. Peu mais on peut espérer avec passion » essaya-t-elle de le soutenir. Elle avait bien ressentit l'allusion de la mort de Lily et James dans les paroles de Harry.

Un léger silence s'installa par la suite, chacun ne sachant pas vraiment comment continuer alors que leurs pas les menaient peu à peu vers une destination connue par tous les élèves. Quelques minutes plus tard et au bout d'un dernier escalier, ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, sous un soleil étoilé entièrement réel, une légère brise les fit frissonner.

« La nuit est belle comme tu me l'avais dit » vérifiant par elle-même les dires de Harry.

« Un peu frais peut-être mais la nuit est très belle en effet » un large sourire marqua son visage. « Tu imagines quel sorcier cela aurait fait si les deux lignées des fondateurs s'étaient liés grâce à eux » imagina-t-il alors.

« Tu n'as pas dit justement tout à l'heure que la puissance n'est pas une chose aussi facilement transmissible de génération en génération ? » rappelant à Harry ses propres paroles.

« Oui mais cela aide beaucoup. Tom ne serait peut-être pas devenu ou en tout cas pas aussi facilement la monstruosité qu'il est maintenant »

« On ne le saura jamais »

« Jamais en effet » trancha-t-il son regard perdu vers le ciel, élément qu'il adorait par-dessus tout.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, Minerva soupira avant de s'adresser à Albus. Elle pensait devoir dire certaines choses et comptait le faire maintenant.

« Albus je sais que tu dois avoir tes raisons, mais pourquoi n'avoir pas insisté pour demander les véritables explications. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne dit pas la vérité. En tout cas pas entièrement » termina-t-il plus doucement qu'elle n'avait commencé.

« Je sais très bien cela Minerva » soupira-t-il « malheureusement je ne peux pas le contraindre à me dire la vérité car je sais depuis longtemps qu'il ne le dira pas. Il ne le dit pas à ses amis alors pourquoi le dirait il à un vieux fou comme moi ?» plaisanta-t-il.

« Voyons Albus » Minerva exigeant un minimum de sérieux. « Beaucoup de choses me troublent dans ses paroles et cela depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne veux pas l'avouer mais son changement m'inquiète. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Minerva. Même s'il change, il ne deviendra pas comme Voldemort. Même s'il est passé tout comme lui par des moments difficiles, il a toujours la marque d'amour de sa mère et pour cela il ne deviendra pas comme lui. Néanmoins …» ayant à présent une hésitation.

« Néanmoins Albus ?» inquiète à présent à l'hésitation du directeur et par l'expression de son visage.

« Néanmoins il peut s'avérer dangereux pour nous d'essayer de le contrôler lui ou sa vie. Et malheureusement c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis des années et voilà le résultat. Nous…, enfin je n'ai plus sa confiance » avoua-t-il rendant perplexe la sous-directrice qui aurait bien aimé tout comprendre entièrement.

« Peut-être espérons alors qu'il reste du bon côté et le fait que Peter soit encore en vie est une bonne chose non ? » affirma-t-elle non sans un dégoût dans la voix à la mention de Peter.

« Oui mais... espérons maintenant que l'on ne va pas le regretter » répondit-il, se levant, quittant son bureau pour la noirceur des cachots où se trouvait justement Peter.

Accompagné de Minerva, il arriva dans l'une des salles des cachots les plus isolé et plus sécurisé. Il était préférable de l'utiliser et être l'écart des autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Peter lança au directeur un regard plein d'espoir. Malgré sa traîtrise, il se retournait vers lui, normal avec la présence des deux sorciers le fixant méfiant depuis son arrivé dans la salle.

« Au moins il se tient tranquille jusqu'à maintenant. » affirma satisfait Maugrey au directeur à son arrivé. « Par contre il ne dit rien du tout »

« Ce n'est pas grave et qu'en est il de la potion ? » demanda-t-il à Rogue qui grimaça en l'entendant.

« Elle peut être prête en quelques jours ce qui nous donne le temps de trouver une bonne explication mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle fonctionne longtemps face à lui. De plus, Peter n'est pas quelqu'un de fort et je doute qu'elle lui soit d'une quelconque utilité et …»

« Bien au contraire je pense justement qu'il fera ce qu'il doit être fait » le défendit alors le directeur les surprenant tous. « Il y arrivera car il veut rester en vie et c'est le principal non » termina-t-il en jetant un regard vers le mangemort. Regard plein de pitié vers l'un des sorciers sur qu'il avait cru compter durant des années.

« La principale chose est de trouver les meilleurs informations pour ton maître » affirma le directeur. « Quelles sont les informations que tu devais trouver en premier lieu ? » l'interrogea-t-il ses yeux dans ceux du rat.

« Il voulait avoir des informations sur l'héritier de Gryffondor » révéla-t-il alors que les tous réprimèrent un hoquet de surprise excepté Dumbledore.

« Que sait-il à son sujet pour le moment ? » l'encouragea Dumbledore.

« Il pense qu'il y en a un en ce moment à Poudlard et ... et que ce n'est pas Harry. » Répondit-il hésitant.

« Cela ne serait pas Potter ?» murmura pour lui Maugrey ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

« En effet Alastore, ce qui n'arrange pas les histoires de vous-savez-qui et c'est seulement pour cela qu'il a envoyé Peter »

« Comment cela Albus ? » l'interrogea Minerva.

« L'héritier de Gryffondor peut s'avérer un ennemi coriace pour lui. Un ennemi pouvant peut-être lui causer des problèmes dans l'avenir alors autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Comme l'a dit Harry tout à l'heure Godric a tué Salazar et cela il le sait également. En s'attaquant à cet héritier il compte peut-être le faire payer. »

« Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ?» interrogea Minerva ne sachant plus quoi penser.

« Je crois que pour le moment personne n'a réellement la réponse pas même moi » avoua-t-il gardant pour lui que depuis longtemps il pensait que cet héritier était Harry et que maintenant il était loin de penser le contraire.

« Passons à autre chose et comme la nuit est bien avancé, nous continuerons cette passionnante discussion plus tard à tête reposée » proposa-t-il sachant que personne ne serait contre. Puis son regard se posant sur Peter, Maugrey prit ses dispositions.

« Je vais tenir compagnie au mangemort cette nuit. De toute façon, je dors peu et veille toujours à garder un œil vers mes adversaires » donna-t-il comme justificatif, sans réelle raison.

« Très bien Alastore mais fait tout de même attention » lui préconisa le directeur sachant le conseil malgré tout inutile.

Il ne dit rien à Peter qui les regarda partir soucieux tout de même de rester seul avec Maugrey.

« Au moins ce n'est pas à Rogue » en émettant un faible sourire, trouvant une satisfaction dans l'histoire.

Alors que Minerva venait de les quitter pour effectuer une ronde dans la tour Gryffondor, Severus décida de parler à Dumbledore d'une de ses inquiétudes.

« J'aimerais formuler à nouveau des doutes sur la capacité à Potter de combattre vous-savez-qui et de le chasser de son esprit » trancha-t-il dans le vif.

« Je connais très bien vos doutes et les comprend mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est capable de se défendre »

« Oui mais le fait qu'il connaisse la potion et je pense d'autres au vu de ses résultats dans ma matière, que ce n'est pas aussi simple »

« Donc vous avouez que Harry est en fin de compte assez bon en potion ? Alors qu'il a fallu toute la pression de Minerva pour vous le faire accepter dans votre cours. C'est assez ironique vous ne trouvez pas ?» se moqua-t-il conscient que son professeur n'était pas de son humeur.

« Le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie Albus. C'est grave si il peut intervenir dans son esprit alors… »

« Pas de panique Severus. Il y a une autre explication que j'ai gardé pour moi depuis des années. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que vous n'ayez pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Si Harry semble être meilleur en potion c'est je pense surtout par ce que lui a transmit Voldemort quand il a voulu le tuer. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Voyons. Harry n'est pas un fourchelangue de naissance. Il l'est devenu par la suite. Il faut parier à présent que son nouvel engouement pour les potions est un nouvel aspect de ce que Voldemort lui a laissé. Je trouve cela assez ironique pas vous ?» ses yeux pétillants de malice déplaisant à souhait au professeur de potion qui n'eut comme unique possibilité de faire un oui de la tête.

« Décidément Potter veut me nuire de tous les côtés » pensa-t-il alors qu'il quittait le directeur toujours souriant.

« Enfin de compte la soirée a été meilleure que je ne l'aurai pensé » se dit le directeur rentrant dans son bureau.


	67. Fin de vacances et un début d’alliance

Réponses aux reviews:

Satya: Voilà alors la suite que tu attendais.

Chessandmat: Harry a un espion au sein des mangemort même s'il ne travaille pas tout à fait pour lui mais aussi pour Dumbledore contrairement aux fantômes.

Underphoenix: Merci du compliment.

Onarluca: Merci beaucoup, voilà le nouveau chapitre

Kobe23: J'avais prévenu très bonne soirée

Greg83: Content que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Pour la relation entre Katie et Tonks il faudra attendre encore, même si quelques choses sont dites dans ce chapitre.

Arathorn: Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas drôle.

Philippe Gryffondor: Pas de problème pour le manque de temps d'écrire une review. Je comprends très bien de quoi tu parles. Je suis également content que cette fic te plaise toujours. Pour Drôle de vacance je ne l'ai pas vraiment abandonné mais bon c'est malheureusement presque le cas.

Sémine: Merci pour les compliments. Pour un moment seule entre Tonks et Harry cela arrivera un jours. Peter va jouer double jeu mais pour son efficacité on verra plus tard.

Milie Black: Heureux que tu penses cela de mon histoire.

Archidruide: merci beaucoup.

Didinette207: Désolé pour l'action, mais, tous les chapitres ne peuvent en contenir tout le temps. Il faut toujours des scènes plus douce pour faire avancer l'intrigue.

Seing: Content alors d'avoir un nouveau lecteur. Normalement je mets un chapitre par semaine excepté parfois faute de temps. Content que cette histoire te plaise.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur soutient, anonyme ou non

Merci à Obal pour me suivre dans cette aventure.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire dans lequel plusieurs choses évoluent dans le bon sens.

Si vous voulez laissez un petit mot ou question vous savez quoi faire. Je vous remercie d'avance.

Passez voir le groupe si vous voulez avoir accès à certaines explications, extraits et autres. L'adresse est dans ma bio.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end

A la prochaine

By By

Chapitre 67 : Fin de vacances et un début d'alliance.

Suite à sa rencontre avec Peter, Harry resta avec Tonks à discuter de tout et de rien durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce ne fut que quelques heures avant l'aube, qu'ils quittèrent la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre les appartements qu'ils avaient occupés en compagnie de Rémus en début d'année.

« On sera tranquille ici, au calme pour attendre Rémus » déclara-t-elle en y rentrant, laissant échapper un bâillement.

« Oui. Sa réaction quand il apprendra que Peter est ici peut s'avérer violente même si je pense le contraire. »

« Rémus est quelqu'un de calme et de posé. Il sera se maîtriser mais tu as néanmoins raison de souligner ce point. Il peut lui aussi réagir de façon légèrement contraire à sa façon normale d'agir » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui sachant très bien que pour lui c'était également dur.

« Je suis contente que tu n'as rien fait de regrettable à l'encontre de Petigrew. Connaissant tes sentiments et imaginant bien tes réactions, cela tient presque du miracle » le complimenta-t-elle.

« Pas autant que cela en vérité. » rectifia-t-il morose. « J'ai combattu une folle envie de le réduire en charpie et de le dépecer en règle. C'est en tout cas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais au dernier moment…. au dernier moment j'ai compris que mon père n'aurait jamais voulu faire cela en tout cas pas à un de ses anciens amis même responsable de sa mort. Je pense que ma mère non plus n'aurait pas voulu que je lui fasse ce genre de chose. Alors je l'ai épargné et… »

« Donner la chance de rembourser une dette de sorcier et de mourir équitablement ? » continua Tonks comprenant très bien les désirs du garçon.

« C'est noble de ta part mais dangereux. S'il parle à Voldemort de ce qu'il a vu, tu risques de perdre l'avantage de la surprise une fois que tu devras lui faire face » lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Si tu évoques le fait que Peter m'a vu sous une autre forme il n'y a rien à craindre. Il ne dira rien même sans potion » expliqua-t-il serein et souriant même.

« Comment et pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien en vérité c'est assez simple. Pendant longtemps il a trompé son monde en étant au sein même de l'ordre du phœnix tout en servant les dessins de Voldemort. Il a réussi à contrecarrer Dumbledore car il le devait et car il ressentait une peur atroce de son maître. Cette simple peur a suffit et il a trompé tout le monde. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Expliqua-t-il.

« C'est la peur de Voldemort qui lui a permit de ne pas être découvert et c'est sur quoi tu comptes pour qu'il ne dise rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et par ce qu'il le fera pour nous » répondit-elle après une phase de réflexion. Un signe de tête de Harry lui certifia qu'elle voyait juste.

« Pour que cela fonctionne, il faut vraiment qu'il ai donc peur de toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise par ses propres paroles. « Sans vouloir te vexer, il faudrait presque que tu lui fasses encore plus peur que Tom lui-même » releva-t-elle « tu crois que c'est possible car on voyait bien qu'il te craignait mais en même temps qu'il attendait beaucoup de toi. En tout cas en apparence »

A présent Harry souriait vraiment, son amie venait de mettre le doigt sur la vérité. Tout reposait sur un fait qu'elle-même avait du mal à assimiler. Comment Harry pouvait provoquer une peur supérieure à celle du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle exigeait cette fois une réponse et c'est ce que Harry comprit alors que Tonks mettait une nouvelle fois les mains sur les hanches dans le pur style des mères de familles quand elle désirait des explications de la part de leurs enfants.

« Tu sais, il n'y a que deux seules personnes qui m'ont vu sous une forme bien plus différente que celle que tout le monde connaît. La première est Dolores et elle n'a jamais compris ce qu'il lui arrivait et la seconde est Peter. » Avoua-t-il ouvrant la porte à d'autres questions dans l'esprit de Tonks.

« C'était la première fois hier soir que je parvenais à me transformer entièrement. Je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble sous cette forme, et je peux t'assurer que si Tom inspire la peur, sous cette forme c'est une terreur que je peux inspirer. C'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire avec Peter. »

« La main bien sûr » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu as compris » dit-il faiblement « sur le moment j'allais vraiment le tuer et … je me suis fait peur moi-même car même si je sentais ce sentiment monter en moi depuis des mois, c'est difficile d'arriver devant lui prêt à le tuer de sang froid. Ce n'est pas dans mon état d'esprit naturel d'avoir ce genre de comportement et de motivation. Mais cela fait également partit de moi et je sens très bien que je suis et serai capable de faire ce qu'il faudra afin d'arriver à mes fins. » Termina-t-il ses yeux évitant à présent ceux de son amie. Il craignait qu'elle ne le voie maintenant comme un monstre, une ignominie. C'était tout autre.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Comme tu l'as dit des fondateurs, tu es humain avec ses doutes, erreurs et tout le panel d'humeurs qui va avec. Tu es tout sauf un monstre » le réconforta-t-elle en se rapprochant plus de lui, leur regard se croisant, un silence et une sorte de gêne montant entre eux.

Ils se fixèrent de la sorte sans vraiment sans rendre compte, et ce fut l'arrivée intempestive de Dobby dans une petit nuage de fumé qui sépara leur regard, se retournant vers l'elfe qui n'était pas attendu.

« Harry Potter est là ! Dobby était inquiet de ne pas trouver Harrry Potter dans son lit une nouvelle fois » s'inquiéta l'elfe ses grands yeux globuleux portés sur Harry, ses mains tordant la chemise dans tous les sens.

« Qui a-t-il Dobby ? » demanda-t-il sérieux. Il considérait l'elfe comme son ami et voulait alors le traiter comme tel.

« Un méchant elfe grognon est arrivé à Poudlard et il effraie tout le monde. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et alors ? » encourageant Dobby à continuer.

« Il parle des impurs qui on envahi la maison et des … » répondit l'elfe avant d'être stoppé par Harry.

« Kreatur est ici à Poudlard !» souffla-t-il d'une voix froide. « Cela fait longtemps que j'aurai du m'occuper de cette chose » continua-t-il son humeur se transformant vers la haine.

« Calme-toi Harry » chuchota Tonks mettant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Tu ne dois rien faire contre lui. Tu en as déjà trop fait cette nuit. Et en plus, cela ne servirait à rien. » Tenta-t-elle de le maîtriser sachant très bien ce que le garçon ressentait pour l'affreux elfe de maison des Black.

« C'est incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie » pensa-t-elle tout haut. « Mais au fait Dobby pourquoi es tu venu prévenir Harry de sa présence ici ? » demanda soudain Tonks.

« Il a prononcé méchamment le nom de Harry Potter alors je suis intervenu et il m'a menacé et m'a jeté une assiette » répondit-il hésitant dans sa réponse. « J'ai alors pensé que je devais » accentuant le mot « prévenir Harry Potter de cela » déclara-t-il fièrement.

« Tu as eut raison Dobby. C'est un très mauvais elfe qui a fait de la peine à Harry » expliqua Tonks.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda l'elfe de plus en plus inquièt, tremblant de connaître la réponse.

« Il n'est pas responsable directement…, mais il est en partie responsable de la mort du parrain de Harry, son propre maître en plus » Continua Tonks.

« Il a trahit son maître ? » souffla-t-il dans un murmure, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« Il a trahit plus que cela son maître. Il a donné des indications à Voldemort et ses mangemorts » continua Harry « et maintenant ma seule famille est morte » la haine pour l'elfe s'exprimant dans sa voix, mais Dobby ne le perçu même pas.

« Trahir son maître est la pire injure qu'un elfe peut commettre envers les autres elfes ! Il ne mérite pas de servir d'autres maîtres et ne mérite pas non plus de venir ici ! » Éleva-t-il la voix surprenant Harry lui enlevant d'un coup même une partie de sa colère.

« Tu dois avoir raison Dobby. C'est une honte pour tous les elfes et cela ne va pas dans le sens des elfes libres » Dit Tonks.

« Je vais aller prévenir les autres elfes et nous allons le chasser du château. Nous dirons aux autres elfes travaillant partout ce qu'il a fait et que même s'il vient demander de l'aide nous refuserons tous de l'aider » déclara-t-il ardemment.

« Dit leur aussi que c'est Voldemort qui l'a fait trahir son maître. Et qu'ils doivent faire attention à lui et surtout s'il vient voir leur maître » lui proposa-t-il ignorant le recul de l'elfe à la mention du mage noire.

« Les elfes ne trahissent pas leur maître. »

« Les elfes voulant être libres ne trahissent pas leur maître » rectifia Harry.

« S'ils veulent ne pas commettre ce genre d'abomination, ils doivent faire attention aux mangemorts » continua Harry essayant de faire changer les choses.

« Harry Potter a raison. Nous devons faire attention pour ne pas trahir nos maîtres, et trahir tous les elfes. Je le dirai à tous » annonça-t-il alors gaiement content de sa nouvelle découverte.

« Avant de chasser Kreatur, prévient le professeur Dumbledore avant. Attends donc que le directeur se réveille avant de le chasser » précisa alors Harry.

La demande surprit Tonks qui ne comprenait pas totalement à quoi Harry aspirait en ce moment précis, même si elle voyait bien qu'il ne ferait rien contre l'elfe. Elle était en cela rassuré.

« Veux-tu bien faire cela Dobby ? » demanda gentiment Harry, un peu trop d'ailleurs, car l'elfe était à nouveau prêt à pleurer vu comment Harry le traitait.

« Dobby fera ce que Harry Potter demande » lui répondit-il avant de prendre congé des deux sorciers retournant plus bas dans le château, s'occuper d'un elfe qu'il savait à présent bien plus nocif.

« Je suis content que tu te sois calmé à propos de Kreatur, Harry. Néanmoins, j'aimerais bien savoir où tu veux en venir avec Dobby ? » le questionna-t-elle soucieuse du comportement futur de l'elfe.

« Disons seulement que mon esprit pour le moment obscurcit par Kreatur s'est libéré et a comprit une chose qui peut devenir essentiel dans notre guerre. » annonça-t-il retrouvant son sourire que Tonks aimant tant.

« Et lequel si je peux te le demander ? »

« Nous serons tranquille si les elfes s'en occupe. Et s'ils le font, ils commenceront à comprendre que Voldemort est vraiment un danger pour leur mode de vie, et cela même s'ils refusent obstinément pour le moment en tout cas d'être libre comme Dobby. » Commença-t-il évoquant ce qu'il souhaitait provoquer

« Tu veux les faire réagir en espérant les faire prendre parti pour nous ? Judicieux mais incertain» Ajouta Tonks.

« C'est vrai mais c'est possible. Dobby m'a aidé à l'encontre de ses maîtres. Si ceux travaillant pour les mangemorts pensent que Voldemort est nocif pour leur maîtres, ils peuvent sans pour autant trahir leurs maîtres, prendre garde à ce que fait Voldemort. »

« Desservir Voldemort et donc peut-être en même temps leurs maîtres de peur justement de devoir les trahir. Je ne sais pas si c'est affreusement tordu comme réflexion ou bien insidieux voir serpentardesque. » Remarqua-t-elle tout sourire tout comme Harry.

« Je prendrai cela comme un compliment » répondit-il lui rendant son sourire et avant de se retirer vers sa chambre pour prendre quelques heures de repos.

Ce ne furent qu'en fin de matinée, qu'ils se réveillèrent. Quand il se leva, Harry fut accueillit par une Tonks en forme et un Rémus fatigué de sa nuit. Il avait été prévenu par le professeur Dumbledore dès la fin de sa transformation après quelques heures de sommeil réparateur des événements de la nuit précédente. Il supposait que le directeur ne lui avait pas communiqué tous les détails tout comme il savait que celui-ci ignorait une partie de l'histoire véritable. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait au sujet de Harry, c'était sa faculté tout comme James à l'époque de raconter des histoires afin de noyer le poisson comme le disait les moldus.

C'était donc dans un état d'esprit soucieux et perplexe qu'il était retourné dans ses appartements et attendu le réveil des deux dormeurs, impatient de connaître ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Quand Harry émergea de son sommeil et de sa chambre, il lui sourit content de le voir entier, avant de retrouver son sérieux.

« Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation, jeune homme ! » remarqua-t-il faisant sourire Tonks et grimacer Harry.

« Pourtant je crois que Dora t'a déjà mit au courant des faits d'hier et tu dois donc bien comprendre que tu ne sauras rien de plus de moi. En tout cas pour le moment » expliqua-t-il serein en s'asseyant en face de Rémus et prenant l'un des petits pains que Dobby sûrement avait apporté précédemment.

« Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de te le demander tu le sais bien ? » continua Rémus.

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu dis et je ferai de même à ta place » rétorqua Harry entre deux bouchés.

« Si tu veux une information, Ron et Ginny doivent sûrement encore attendre devant la porte. Ils s'y trouvent depuis au moins une heure. J'ai préféré les laisser dehors ignorant quand tu te réveillerais car je suppose que je suis dans le vrai en disant qu'une fois de plus tu as utilisé plus que de raison tes pouvoirs ?» déclara-t-il ne quittant pas des yeux Harry.

« Décidément tout comme Tonks tu me connais bien. Mais pour te rassurer, je vais bien. Je commence juste à bien contrôler mes dépenses en énergie et… je me suis bien reposé les derniers jours donc je vais bien. » Expliqua-t-il désirant rassurer ses deux amis qui attendaient ses nouvelles ardemment et soucieux. Tonks plus que Rémus comprenant le danger pour Harry alors qu'elle ne s'était douté de rien la veille.

« Ne faites pas cette tête je vais bien et encore heureux. Comme quoi les choses bougent. Peter est dans les donjons, les elfes commencent à bouger de leur côté et moi me sens de mieux en mieux. » Dit-il terminant de manger. « Je crois que la journée sera bonne aujourd'hui » remarqua-t-il alors les yeux dérivant vers le soleil qui illuminait la pièce.

« Tu as raison c'est vrai Harry. Mais il ne faut pas jouer avec ta vie de cette façon aussi souvent » le menaça Tonks souriant légèrement.

Il se crispa à nouveau avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Il était conscient qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui rien de plus, tout comme Rémus d'ailleurs.

Rémus justement voyant la scène et ne sachant pas vraiment que faire décida de faire évoluer la situation qui demeurait statique.

« Je crois qu'il est grandement temps de laisser entrer nos deux préfets qui font le pied de grue à l'entrée » plaisanta-t-il tout en allant à la porte et ouvrant le passage au deux Gryffondor qui s'engouffrèrent aussitôt, Ron en tête, renfrogné comme il pouvait l'être. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre à partit Harry de ne pas être revenu au dortoir, le regard noir de Rémus et de Tonks l'en dissuada tout comme sa sœur qui le retint juste du bras. Après un signe de tête de Ginny, il se calma un peu et fit face à Harry, Tonks et Rémus qui s'était posté devant lui.

« La soirée a été riche en émotion » Dit Ron essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdit dès son entrée.

« C'est certain » reconnu Harry, souriant légèrement. Ron resterait toujours fidèle à lui-même.

« On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé par la suite ou … » Ginny regardant derrière et terminant doucement « … le directeur est encore contre que nous la sachions ? » demanda-t-elle les trois sorciers sachant que Dumbledore tout comme avec Harry ne communiquait pas beaucoup d'informations avec les deux Weasley tout comme avec Hermione.

« Disons seulement que Peter était présent au château, envoyé par Voldemort glaner des informations. » commença Rémus sachant très bien ce qu'il devait faire.

« Mais grâce à Harry ici présent, il est hors d'état de nous nuire et c'est un bien fait. N'est ce pas ? » Termina-t-il interrogeant du regards les deux Weasley puis Harry qui avait reprit une expression froide, à effrayer.

« Harry tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il soucieux du garçon, attirant le regards des autres, curieux de la non réaction du survivant qui ne présageait rien de bon en tout cas pour Tonks.

« Si on m'avais écouté, il serait mort pendu par les pieds » murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe, faisant sursauter ses amis.

« En rondelle pour le calamar c'est encore mieux » continua-t-il plus fort, redressant fièrement la tête vers Rémus et les Gryffondor qui le fixaient avec attention, exactement ce qui lui déplaisait.

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont les deux préfets à me dévisager de la sorte, ils ne m'ont jamais vu ?» éleva-t-il la voix les fixant haineux, les faisant reculer sous le choc.

Puis comprenant ce qu'il se passait, un éclair de lucidité lui vint à l'esprit et il se reprit, au moment même où Tonks et Rémus étaient sur le point d'intervenir.

« Désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée » s'excusa-t-il surprenant tout le monde et d'autant plus Ron à qui, il ne parlait que peu depuis des mois. Se retournant vers la fenêtre et le soleil, il continua.

« Je suis fatigué, vous devriez aller manger, il est l'heure du repas et je sais très bien que si Ron n'a pas ses 5 ou 6 repas journaliers, son ventre va commencer à couiner de faim ce qui pourrait être gênant en tout cas pour lui, ce que je ne veux pas bien sûr » mit-il fin intelligemment à la discussion et à la présence de ses deux amis à ses côtés en une seule fois.

Ron plus surprit qu'autre chose ne répondit pas et ce fut une Ginny un peu secoué par la dureté de Harry qui fut la plus apte à réagir.

« Tu as raison il se fait déjà tard et … il ne faut non plus oublié nos devoirs de préfets que le professeur McGonagall nous a confié en plus durant les vacances étant peu nombreux au château. Nous n'avons pas une minute à nous parfois » plaisanta-t-elle, en tout cas dans son cas contrairement à son frère qui aurait préféré passé des vacances plus tranquille.

« Dans ce cas, vous devriez y aller » proposa Rémus. « Minerva est très à cheval sur les règles des préfets et je sais très bien qu'elle en demande plus aux personnes envers qui elle a confiance. Alors vous devriez être fière car elle doit vraiment avoir confiance pour vous faire travailler plus » les encouragea Rémus connaissant très bien les motivations et les habitudes du professeur de métamorphose.

Sans autre argument, les deux Gryffondor les quittèrent donc retournant dans la Grande Salle, les laissant avec Harry continuer selon eux la discussion. Ils étaient loin d'être dupes, tout comme ils étaient encore choqués par les paroles de Harry.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il a dans la tête parfois ! » dit Ginny en se dirigeant avec son frère vers la Grande Salle.

« Parfois seulement ? Je dirais plutôt à quoi il pense depuis des mois oui ! » Cria presque Ron répondant énergiquement à sa sœur avant d'être stoppé par sa sœur justement.

« Chut ! On pourrait nous entendre ce qui ne serait pas bon pour nous » déclara-t-elle scrutant autour d'elle, observant les couloirs.

« Tu sais que tu vires à la paranoïa comme Maugrey » remarqua-t-il en continuant à avancer normalement.

« Grandis un peu Ron ! Les choses changent et nous devons faire attention autour de nous. Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant toi aussi. » S'énerva-t-elle également. « Parfois je me demande ce que Hermione peu bien vouloir te trouver » lâcha-t-elle sans prendre garde.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh moi ... mais de rien en particulier» bredouilla-t-elle rapidement évitant le regard de son aîné. « Hâtons nous, le repas devrait bientôt être servit » parvint-elle à dire, se sortant d'une situation qui pouvait s'avérer fâcheuse.

« Harry ? » dit alors Tonks sitôt les deux élèves sortit.

« Désolé de ma réaction, ce n'était ni voulu et encore moins des plus judicieux » s'excusa-t-il regrettant les paroles qu'il avait prononcé, même si pour ne rien se cacher, il le pensait au fond de lui, cela ses deux amis le savaient.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser Harry. Nous comprenons parfaitement ce que tu as ressentit hier en sa présence. La même chose que moi quand je l'ai revu dans la cabane hurlante » le rassura Rémus

«C'est un sentiment normal même si un peu violent » continua Tonks.

« Juste un peu ? » releva le survivant

« Un peu beaucoup même » termina Rémus d'une voix amusé avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous les trois dans un rire salvateur pour tous.

La suite des vacances passa très vite, Harry essayant par tous les moyens d'oublier que le rat se trouvait toujours dans les cachots étroitement surveillés par Rogue et Maugrey par intermittence. Ni lui, ni Rémus n'étaient allé le voir. L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il ne ressortirait rien de bon à y aller, et donc ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pure illusion mais qui accommodait tout le monde, y compris le directeur qui avait mieux compris que les autres que les deux hommes ne devaient revoir le prisonnier vu que de toutes les manières il allait bientôt quitter les lieux.

En effet, après plusieurs jours d'études et de labeurs, la potion tant désirée, était prête tout comme la fabuleuse histoire que Peter allait conter à son maître.

« J'espère que tu as bien compris ce que tu vas dire à ton maître » le menaça Dumbledore après lui avoir fait boire la potion que Rogue venait tout juste de terminer.

« Oui j'ai compris » affirma-t-il désirant en finir vite. Il ne supportait plus l'œil de Maugrey posé sur lui depuis des jours. Il arrivait même à présent à accepter la présence de Rogue près de lui alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés réciproquement.

« Et vous croyez qu'il va mordre à l'hameçon ?» demanda peu certain de lui Maugrey à Dumbledore et Rogue se tenant à ses côtés.

« Si Peter tient bien son rôle, alors c'est possible. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse avoir par les questions pernicieuses de Voldemort ou des autres mangemorts » trancha le directeur.

« Surtout que si cela se produit, il me compromettra pour de bon et cela… » S'inquiéta Rogue.

« Je ferai ce que je dois faire et James sera satisfait de moi comme avant » le coupa Peter retrouvant un maximum de courage, courage retombant aussitôt devant le regard noir de Maugrey et de Rogue.

« Combien de fois faut il te le dire Peter ? James est mort depuis longtemps et en plus par ta faute » tonna l'ancien auror qui supportait de moins en moins les références que le traître faisait à James Potter.

« Il confond vraiment James et Harry » médita le directeur « cela doit être encore plus déroutant pour lui la ressemblance entre le père et le fils à moins que …» retournant à ses pensées laissant les autres sorciers dans le vague.

Ne comprenant plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Maugrey émit une question.

« Albus… il est temps pour eux de partir. Avez-vous d'autres consignes avant qu'ils ne partent ? » Demanda-t-il soucieux de la réaction du directeur comme il l'était d'ailleurs depuis des mois maintenant.

« Je crois que tout a été dit » se reprit-il sortant de sa contemplation intérieure. « Faites juste attention tous les deux, surtout vous Severus. Vous savez tout comme moi que l'adversaire peut s'avérer bien plus traître et dangereux, alors prenez garde. Pour le reste, vous savez tous les deux ce que vous devez faire » leur dit-il « faite une bonne route et ne trainez pas » conseilla-t-il sachant très bien que Rogue ferait assurément attention pour deux. Non seulement il ne faisait pas réellement confiance au rat mais en plus, il avait prit conscience que les paroles de Harry à son égard étaient vraiment justifiées. En cela, il craignait la rencontre prochaine avec Voldemort.

A la faveur de la nuit qui tombait, ils quittèrent rapidement le château pour rejoindre la demeure du maître et lui donner les informations. A ce moment précis, ils espéraient que tout se passe bien.

« Donne mes salutations au ministre veux-tu Dora ! » demanda-t-il à son ami, alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter Poudlard pour retourner à son travail auprès du ministre.

« Pas d'inquiétude je le lui dirai » répondit-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui le surprit.

« Par contre, elle se pose des questions comme beaucoup de personnes à propos de l'attaque chez les Jedusor » continua-t-elle soucieuse à nouveau. « Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait que c'était toi le responsable ».

« Je sais très bien cela Dora. C'est pour cette raison que je fais bien attention de rester dans l'ombre pour la soutenir. Car un jour tout le monde saura que c'était moi et dans ce cas elle pourrait en souffrir dans ses tâches et dans sa crédibilité » lui répondit-il très sérieusement.

« Tu avais donc pensé à tout je vois » le félicita-t-elle.

« Bien sûr je suis un Potter après tout. Je ne laisse rien à la légère » termina-t-il en souriant, Tonks secouant la tête devant cette dernière déclaration.

« Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête malgré tout et prends garde à toi. Je ne suis plus là pour assurer tes arrières alors fait attention veux-tu ? » Lui conseilla-t-elle le regard ferme sur lui, attendant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« D'accord maman je ferais attention. Mais si un méchant veut me faire du mal je peux me défendre ? » L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix enfantine qui la fit soupirer les yeux émeraudes ouverts en grand devant ses yeux.

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais. »

« Jamais » lui dit-il un large sourire sur le visage.

« Ok mais fait attention tout de même » conclu-t-elle en le fixant, et attendant que Harry lui fasse signe qu'il ferait attention. Cela fait, ils reprirent le chemin les menant hors de l'école, et jusqu'au limite de celle-ci. Comme la dernière fois, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant le trajet et ce fut devant les grilles de Poudlard qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Je te laisse ici. Il est préférable que tu ne quittes pas l'enceinte de l'école » remarqua-t-elle.

« Je sais très bien. Dumbledore me tient toujours une chaîne à la patte. » jura-t-il « en tout cas si c'est ce qu'il pense, c'est qu'il est encore plus sénile que je ne le pense » son visage s'illuminant alors que celui de Tonks devenait plus sérieux.

« Ne fait rien de dangereux Harry. Car ce que tu as fais l'autre soir l'était même si tu ne le reconnais pas. »

« Pas de panique je ferai attention. Et cela vaut également pour toi » remarqua-t-il judicieusement « ce n'est pas moi qui travaille avec la ministre. Alors prends garde toi aussi et si tu as le moindre problème contacte moi. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes amis et encore plus quand il s'agit d'une amie proche »

Tonks fut touchée par cette marque d'affection de Harry et ne sut que répondre sur le coup. Elle finit par lui sourire avant de se retourner et de poursuivre son chemin hors de la protection de l'école.

Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Harry se retourna en soupirant et murmura comme pour lui-même « très proche même… », puis il continua vers le château où il savait retrouver d'autres amis qui s'inquiétaient tout autant que Tonks pour lui.

La fin des vacances se terminèrent de la même façon quelles avaient commencé pour le jeune homme. Malgré des protestations en tout cas au début de Ron, ils se remirent au travail, restant cette fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où son rouquin d'ami le fixait durant un temps incroyablement long à travailler sur plusieurs livres en même temps.

« Cette fois c'est une certitude, il est bien plus atteint que Hermione. Même elle n'arrive pas à consulter plusieurs livres en même temps sans visiblement se fatiguer » se plaignit-il à sa sœur la faisant soupirer alors que Harry qui l'avait également entendu lui fit une remarque le faisant rougir.

« Il semble donc que tu restes beaucoup de temps à la regarder étudier. Je me demande ce que cela peut bien dissimuler ? » Un sourire en coin apparaissant visible par les deux Weasley malgré la tête baissé du jeune homme.

Ron ne sachant que répondre bredouilla semblant de parole dans sa barbe avant d'abdiquer réalisant que Harry et Ginny se moquaient de lui. Il se leva vexé et rejoignit son dortoir non sans lancer un regard qui se voulait noir à Harry qu'il ne vit même pas trop occupé à sa lecture.

« Tu sais tu ne devrais pas trop te moquer de lui, Harry. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec toi » lui fit remarquer Ginny.

« Au contraire. Tout ce passe très bien entre nous. C'est en vérité entre Hermione et lui que les choses stagnent. Elles n'évoluent pas alors qu'il serait normal qu'elles changent. Il est tout de même amusant qu'aucun des deux Hermione y compris ne réagissent pas. Hermione est intelligente mais comme toujours, dès qu'elle est concerné, elle perd pied et… n'arrive pas à faire les bons choix » expliqua-t-il relevant pour la première fois la tête des trois livres qu'il consultait en même temps.

Ginny surprise de le voir enfin réagir ne s'y attendant pas et encore plus surprise de faire face à la paire d'yeux vert enfin totalement libre de tout verre de lunettes eut du mal à lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas quel sujet tu étudies mais j'ai l'impression que cela est passionnant » son regards se fixant vers les livres.

« Oui en effet. Nous avons commencé avec le professeur Hart un nouveau type d'invocation qui peut s'avérer très puissante. Malheureusement leur utilisation demande une technique irréprochable ainsi que de grandes connaissances et puissances » souffla-t-il « je n'ai pas encore essayé mais je sais déjà que le résultat serait loin d'être concluant. Il faut être réaliste, c'est de la haute magie cette fois. Et il faut remercier le professeur Hart pour nous enseigner les prémices. » Expliqua-t-il à une Ginny toute ouïe.

« Avec de la chance, je pourrai peut-être étudier cette matière dans deux ans. A condition que le professeur Hart soit encore là. Car pour ne rien te cacher, je sais que Hermione est impatiente de pouvoir le faire l'année prochaine » Continua Ginny.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde » ria Harry sachant très bien que son amie désirait voir tout ce que Célia lui avait montré.

« On verra bien d'ici là car entre temps, j'ai encore les BUSE à passer » soupira-t-elle son regard se portant vers son livre de potion se trouvant sur la table à côté d'elle.

« Tu penses continuer potion l'année prochaine ? »

« J'espère le pouvoir. C'est une matière importante dans de nombreux domaines. Et sans vouloir te vexer, si tu as réussi, je pense pouvoir le faire également » tenta-t-elle espérant qu'il rirait comme elle, et ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tu as raison, il y a des chances que tu y arrives toi aussi. »

Le reste de la soirée passa vite, Ginny demandant des conseils pour différentes potions à Harry. Il répondit facilement aux questions souvent ardues et techniques de la jeune fille qui constata bien par elle-même les dires de Hermione au sujet des progrès aussi incroyables que rapide de Harry dans ce domaine.

Ils restèrent de la sorte au moins une bonne heure à discuter ainsi avant d'être déranger par un visiteur extérieur.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger Harry Potter dans son travail » fit une petite voix derrière eux que Harry reconnu tout de suite.

« Tu ne me déranges pas Dobby je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Harry Potter est trop bon pour Dobby » fit l'elfe en s'abaissant encore plus, son nez touchant pratiquement le sol. Ce qui agaça un peu Harry.

« Relève toi Dobby. Et dis moi la raison de ta venu ici. Les nouvelles sont bonnes à propos de l'autre ? »

« L'autre est partit avant que nous l'attrapions mais je crois qu'il ne reviendra plus ici » répondit l'elfe avec répugnance qui stupéfia Ginny.

« Je suis ici car un visiteur demande à voir Harry Potter. Il n'est pas avec vous-savez-qui » continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Dans ce cas fais le venir ici » répondit Harry se doutant que Dobby devait avoir raison.

« Très bien je vais le faire venir » dit l'elfe avant de disparaître.

« Ginny, je ne sais pas qui va arriver mais… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que l'elfe revenait accompagné d'une personne que Harry reconnu tout de suite. Il s'agissait du gobelin qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs mois auparavant à Gringott.

« Content de vous revoir M. Potter » fit le gobelin, faisant un signe de tête.

« Content également Ramassegallion. » lui répondit-il sérieux. « Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu m'informer d'une modification des tarifs de votre banque ? » le taquina-t-il sachant très bien que les gobelins étaient très à cheval sur l'argent.

« Je suis en vérité venu apporter mon soutient à Dumbledore dans la guerre contre vous-savez-qui. Contrairement à nos collègues mais maintenant adversaires bulgare, nous ne sommes pas avec ce mage noir voulant asservir le monde sorcier et donc nous par la même occasion. Toutes les manigances et les fausses promesses qu'il peut faire ne nous ferons pas changer d'avis. » Expliqua-t-il après avoir lancé un regard perçant vers Ginny se trouvant juste derrière Harry.

« Etant l'héritier de deux grandes familles, je me suis permit de venir vous saluer. Et également vous prévenir de la prochaine lecture du testament de votre parrain. La date de sa lecture sera prévue au plus tard à votre 17ème anniversaire. Je vous présente au nom de Gringott mes condoléances. » Annonça-t-il baissant humblement la tête surprenant pour l'occasion à nouveau Ginny.

« Je vous en remercie et ne l'oublierai pas » répondit Harry en souriant.

Cet échange pour le moins surréaliste pour la cadette de la famille Wealey était lourd de sous-entendu et ce fut donc un Harry passablement heureux qui alla se coucher quelques instants après le départ du gobelin.

La dernière chose qu'il fit avant de quitter Ginny, fut de lui demander de ne pas parler de cette visite et surtout pas à Ron. Comprenant bien la raison, elle accepta trop heureuse d'être dans l'une des confidences de Harry.

Néanmoins, elle se posait d'autant plus de question.

« Bill m'a dit que les gobelins sont fières par eux même et la façon dont ils nous regardent quand on les croise diffèrent selon notre importance financièrement parlant. » se dit-elle. « oui Harry est riche et sûrement encore plus avec l'héritage de Sirius mais quand même je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant pour que l'un d'eux fasse un détour pour le voir » pensa-t-elle

« de toue les façons, nous finirons par avoir des réponses et je suis contente d'être dans ses secrets » un léger sourire réjouit lui illuminant le visage alors qu'elle se retournait une nouvelle fois dans son lit l'esprit trop occupé à penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était des beaux rêves qui lui emplissaient la tête.


	68. Lorsque le doute s’installe

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Content que le chapitre te plaise.

Abel : C'est clair que la rencontre entre Peter et le Fléau était amusante à écrire. Harry entretient des remations ambigues avec Tonks et Katie en effet. Mais comme dans ce chapitre, elles vont évoluées.

Chessandmat : Harry apparaît comme bizarre pour ses amis depuis de nmbreux mois. Mais ils commencent tout juste à réaliser la réalité des toutes ces bizarreries.

Greg83 : Il fallait bien faire revenir les gobelins dans l'histoire et le moment était enfin venu. Pour le Hatty/Tonks, qui sait!

Didinette207 : J'aime bien les détails ils approtent des explications dans l'histoire peu à peu. Ginny est en effet loin d'imaginer ce que Harry représente et d'ailleurs personne ne le sait réellement.

Satya : Pas besoin de répéter, voila la suite.

Chimene : Content que tu apprécies cette fic depuis aussi longtemps. Oui il y aura une confrontation avec Voldemort et ce n'est pas certain que cela soit la dernière. J'essaie de poster le samedi généralement sauf exception ce qui est le cas depuis quelques semaines car j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire.

Obal : Kreatur est partie avant que dobby ne lui tombe dessus encore heureux car vu ce qu'il fait pour aider Harry dans le tome 2, je ne préfère pas le voir quand il se met en colère contre quelqu'un.

Milie Black : Pour Dolores ce n'était pas vraiment lui (je sais je joue sur les mots). Mais il ne peut pas tuer de sang froid, excepté que dans le feu de l'action et sous la colère ce qu'il ne ferait pas en temps normal devient possible. Avant la fin du tome 5 qui aurait pensé qu'il puisse aussi facilement le doloris. Pour Voldemort la question ne se pose pas. Il faut également voir ce que l'on appel tuer de sang froid. C'est différent que de tuer pour sauver sa vie ou celle des autres.

Mirabella : Content que cette histoire te plaise. J'essaie au mieux de mettre du suspence et du piquant comme tu dis. Il y a longtemps, au début je comptais faire 36-68 chapitres. On est très loins de cela. Je pense peut-être arrivé à 100 ce qui serait très bien pour moi. Mais on verra.

Steph46 : Content d'apprendre que tu continues à me lire, et content que tu apprécies toujours.

Archdruide : Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir du temps pour faire ce que tu voudrais. Je suis dans la même cas que toi. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et bonne chance pour tes prochains combats.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.

Merci à Obal pour son aide et soutient.

Désolé pour l'attente mais parfois on ne peut pas.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera, les choses changent peu à peu et la marche vers la prochaine bataille a commencé.

Si vous avez un avis, question ou autre, vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Chapitre 68 : Lorsque le doute s'installe.

Les vacances terminées, l'école retrouva aussitôt son ambiance studieuse, devant mener les élèves vers les examens finaux de leur année ou cas échéant de leur scolarité. C'était le cas pour les dernières années qui contrairement aux autres restaient dans l'ensemble plus sereins que lors du passage des BUSE deux ans plus tôt.

Ils avaient en effet gagné non seulement en maturité mais aussi en connaissance. De plus, rare en effet passaient totalement à côtés de ses épreuves. Dans une grande partie des cas, on savait qui réussirait avec brio les examens et qui parviendraient de justesse. La peur de perdre ses moyens existait pour les BUSE mais presque plus pour les ASPIC. En vérité, la seule chose que pouvaient redouter les élèves était le passage pour les options annexes et divers que certains préparaient depuis un an.

De ce fait, malgré la pression ne cessant d'augmenter, Katie Bell parvenait toujours à pouvoir passer du temps avec Harry tout en préparant ses futurs examens. En plus, Harry étant doué à présent dans beaucoup de domaines autres que la DCFM, il pouvait l'aider ce qui n'était pas négligeable pour la jeune femme en plus du reste et de sa compagnie. A sa demande, Harry l'aidait donc en particulier en DCFM et pour le cours de Célia Hart. Ils se retrouvèrent donc le soir même de la reprise des cours dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune à revoir les théories sur plusieurs sorts de défenses avant de passer aux sorts d'attaques, sujet que les dernières années voyaient en particulier. Dumbledore par l'intermédiaire de Rémus mettait en pratique l'adage qu'ils devaient être prêt à la vie après Poudlard et de pouvoir lutter contre tous ces dangers actuels.

« Tu as eu la visite de Tonks durant les vacances ? » affirma Katie en fait plus qu'une question en gardant les yeux posés sur son livre.

« Oui elle est venu me voir. Je crois que je lui manquais » plaisanta-t-il « qui te l'a dit ? » continua-t-il ne pouvant voir le trouble chez son amie.

« Brenda vous a vu vous balader dans le château la semaine dernière. Elle m'a dit que vous sembliez assez proche » sa voix plus sèche que d'ordinaire aurait du faire réagir Harry, mais il n'en fit rien.

« J'ai à peine croisé Brenda durant les vacances. Elle devait avoir du travail tout comme moi » Continua-t-il.

« Elle m'a dit quelle ne t'avais pas beaucoup vu également … excepté avec Tonks » termina-t-elle doucement, son regard quittant enfin sa lecture et rencontra son regard.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé enfin de compte. C'est donc normal que Brenda ne m'ait pas beaucoup vu. Je me suis surtout reposé comme Rémus me l'avait demandé. » Répondit-il sans se rendre compte de ce que la jeune femme pensait réellement.

« En plus on ne sait pas vraiment écrit durant les semaines de vacances » se plaignit-elle.

« Je sais. On ne s'est écrit qu'une seule fois mais tu sais ce n'est pas car nous n'avons pratiquement pas communiqué que je ne pensais pas à toi. En plus en ces temps sombres, je préfère ne pas trop exposer ma chouette et je peux te dire qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout de rester tout le temps au château. Mais je tiens à elle, c'est une amie fidèle et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. C'est bizarre mais je suis vraiment attaché à elle. » Se justifia-t-il sans se douter des pensées de la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Et en plus tu étais bien trop occupé à passer tes soirées avec Tonks pour te soucier de ce que je pensais » éleva-t-elle la voix soudainement faisant détourner les têtes de leurs camarades étudiant sur des tables à côté.

D'un simple regard lourd de sous-entendu, il leur fit détourner la tête avant de se reporter vers Katie qui le fixait intensément.

« Que veux tu dire par là ? » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, je ne peux rien pour toi ! » expliqua-t-elle d'un coup avant de se lever, prendre ses affaires rapidement et de monter à son dortoir sans jeter un coup d'œil vers Harry, le surprenant tout comme l'ensemble des élèves ayant assisté à la scène.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » murmura-t-il alors qu'il fixait l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles qu'elle venait d'emprunter, y disparaissant.

« Eh bien je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais elle a l'air bien remontée contre toi ! » constata un élève de 7ème année assis à une table proche.

« Tu as peu de chance de la revoir avant demain alors prends ton mal en patience et prépare tes excuses » renchérit une autre élève en souriant avant de se mettre à rire de son malheur.

Harry préféra ne pas réagir ne prenant pas entièrement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il prit donc ses affaires et retourna dans son dortoir où il savait avoir quiétude et sérénité afin de réfléchir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Entrant dans la chambre, il la trouva vide comme prévu, les autres occupants n'étant pas encore là. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, jetant ses affaires devant lui. Il s'installa pour continuer son travail, soucieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

« Tu as l'air soucieux » lui susurra une voix qu'il compris comme appartenant à Lily qui glissait hors de ses vêtements et s'enroulant sur lui même sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste un léger problème qui trouvera vite une solution » affirma-t-il sans vraiment trop y croire.

« Très bien » continua le serpent fermant les yeux, près à se reposer alors que Harry recommençait à travailler.

Près de une heure passa avant qu'il ne soit dérangé par un Neville souriant entrant dans la chambre.

« Bonsoir Harry alors toujours à travailler ? » plaisanta-t-il alors qu'il replaçait sur son bureau une des nouvelles plantes qu'il avait rapportées de ses vacances.

« Ton oncle t'a offert une nouvelle plante » releva Harry.

« Oui. Il m'a apporté celle-ci une … »

« Oasis d'Egypte » répondit Harry en reconnaissant sans le savoir lui même la plante similaire à un petit palmier d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de haut, possédant plusieurs séries de palme, en trois bouquets le long du tronc.

« Tu l'as reconnu ? Il provient d'Egypte comme son nom l'indique et c'est très rare. Personne ne sait vraiment d'où il vient cas il est tellement singulier et différent des autres palmiers qu'on est en droit de se poser beaucoup de questions sur lui » affirma-t-il enthousiaste face à cette nouveauté.

« Tu as déjà été le montrer au professeur Chourave ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu as deviné. Elle était vraiment contente d'en voir un. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois essayé de s'en procurer un même pour une période temporaire mais il y en a si peu que elle n'y est jamais parvenu. » Expliqua-t-il « je lui ai proposé de le lui prêter pour un cours et cela lui a rendu son sourire. » Satisfait d'avoir rendu le sourire à son professeur préféré.

« Je crois qu'elle aime les plantes encore plus que toi Neville ce qui est normal. Et au fait tu n'as jamais pensé enseigner plus tard ? »

« Arrêter de te moquer de moi Harry. Je ne suis pas comme toi et j'y arriverais jamais » répondit-il une expression triste sur le visage.

« C'est toi qui te trompe Neville. Tu es autant capable que moi d'enseigner crois-moi. Quand tu fais travailler les autres élèves lors de nos réunions, et ne dit pas le contraire car je t'ai bien observé, tout se passe bien. Ils t'écoutent y compris les quelques Serpentard et pourtant la mauvaise influence des plus anciens joue contre eux. Alors je te le redis encore, tu fais et tu feras exactement ce que tu désires plus tard. » Affirma-t-il avec force, réveillant Lily qui somnolait juste émettant un sifflement.

« Tout comme toi alors non ?» comprit le garçon reconnaissant que Harry pouvait également parler pour lui-même.

« C'est vrai je te le …. Tu as raison aussi. Nous avons la chance tous les deux de pouvoir faire ce que nous souhaitons alors profitons en. » Termina-t-il retournant à son livre de métamorphose consacré à la métamorphose corporel sujet qu'il n'évoquerait qu'à la fin de l'année, et seulement pour la théorie.

Neville quant à lui brossant les palmes de sa plante jubilant de le voir avec lui.

Ce ne fut que par l'arrivée des trois autres occupant de la chambre. Que les discussions reprirent, la scène entre Katie et Harry ayant déjà fait le tour de la salle commune comme allait le comprendre Harry.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle a vraiment l'air remontée contre toi Harry » concéda Dean en entrant, et arrivant près de son ami.

« Tu devrais lui parler rapidement car… »

« Mais vous allez vous taire ! Cela ne vous regarde en rien alors occupez vous de vos affaires ! » Les prévint alors Ron, venant prêter main forte Harry à croire qu'il en avait besoin, mais cela Ron s'en fichait à présent.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Ron. Remarque, c'est le seul moyen pour toi de t'impliquer car au niveau fille on ne peut pas dire que t'es performant » se moqua alors Seamus faisant rougir de colère Ron.

« C'est clair et on se demande bien pourquoi » renchérit Dean riant rejoint par son ami dans son rire.

« Je ne sais pas comment réagirait Ginny face à tes moqueries Dean. Car même si elle ne le montre pas forcément, elle est très attachée à sa famille et à ses frères. Alors à moins de désirer de redevenir célibataire, tu ferais mieux de te taire et c'est valable pour toi aussi Seamus. Car tu peux me croire. Je peux être une véritable horreur de la nature et devenir bien pire que Rogue avec mes adversaires » les prévint alors Harry aidant son ami qui ne finissait pas de rougir d'une voix froide et sèche.

Les deux garçons regardèrent en premier Harry le regard fixe sur eux avant de se regarder eux même, blêmissant alors. Ils savaient très bien à présent que cet Harry était bien différent de leur ami des années précédentes et qu'il était bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. De nombreuses fois dans l'année il leur avait montré de quoi il était capable en les ridiculisant parfois durant les réunions de défense, y compris Hermione. Ils savaient alors qu'il faisait cela afin de les aider à progresser, les bousculer afin qu'ils réagissent plus.

« Ok, excuse nous Ron, et excuse nous aussi Harry. » firent-ils en même temps avant de sagement aller à leur lit.

Harry les regarda faire content de lui, tout comme Ron qui souriait à présent, même si les paroles des deux garçons étaient encore présentes dans sa tête.

« Tu as donc un problème avec Katie ? » posa comme question Neville rompant le silence entre eux trois.

« Je ne sais pas justement. Je ... je verrai cela demain car là j'en ai assez d'y penser. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais parlons d'autre chose » proposa-t-il fermement alors que les deux garçons semblaient comprendre ses motivations.

« Ok très bien» fit en premier Neville. « Alors comment vos vacances se sont passés ? Les miennes étaient excellentes » jubila-t-il presque en repensant à ses vacances.

Ce fut donc sur une discussion plus simple que cette journée se termina, le mental de Harry encore une fois soumis à dure épreuve, ne sachant pas que faire à propos de Katie.

« Alors il semble que la situation s'est compliqué entre toi et Katie non ? » lui fit Hermione une expression amusé sur le visage alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle

« Je vois que les mauvaises nouvelles circulent vite » Grommela Harry.

« Aussi vite que les rumeurs tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps non ?» le taquina-t-elle.

« C'est vrai mais… si tu pouvais retirer l'expression entre peine et amusement de ton visage se serait bien mieux. » Murmura-t-il entre ses dents suffisamment sèchement.

« Très bien excuse moi Harry, mais tu peux reconnaître que nous avons eut une discussion similaire l'année dernière au sujet de …» elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la table des Serdaigle où Cho était assise, à prendre son petit déjeuner tout comme eux.

« J'ai un peu parlé avec Katie et elle semble penser que … enfin que tu passe un peu trop de temps avec Tonks. » affirma-t-elle une drôle d'expression sur le visage. « Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Tonks et vous avez à peine communiqué tous les deux durant les vacances. Il est normal qu'elle se pose des questions ! » Termina-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est comme jalouse de Dora ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Il semble que oui. Elle avait remarqué que vous étiez assez proche tous les deux en début d'année et il est normal qu'elle ait des doutes. »

« Et toi aussi tu te poses des questions ? »

« Moi je me pose beaucoup de questions et c'est vrai que …. Je m'en pose beaucoup surtout que le surnom de Dora prouve que vous êtes proche » répondit-elle simplement hésitante. Il pouvait avoir des réactions surprenantes.

« Ma relation avec Dora est différente de ma réaction avec elle. Si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Je me demande que faire » déclara-t-il changeant de sujet, ses camarades de maison arrivant en trop grand nombre pour continuer une discussion tranquille.

Le reste de la semaine de cours passa rapidement. Les deux élèves parvenant à s'éviter facilement n'étant pas de la même année. Néanmoins, partageant le dernier cours de la semaine, ils en profitèrent donc afin d'en parler à son issu.

Une soirée en tête à tête plus tard et les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre entre eux, même si un doute sur tout à fait naturel dans ce genre de relation parviendrait à rester dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Alors que le début de week-end débutait, tout était tranquille dans la plus célèbre des écoles de magie, des actes aussi violents qu'inconsidéré et inexplicable se déroulaient dans plusieurs lieux en même temps. Comme le comprit tout de suite Harry se réveillant en plein milieu de la nuit, Lord Voldemort jubilait de par les actes que ses troupes venaient de commettre à nouveau.

_« Terreur en France._

_Hier durant la phase finale de la coupe de Quidditch, des incidents dans les tribunes tout d'abord bénines en apparence se sont transformés en attaques pures et simples à l'encontre des spectateurs ainsi qu'envers les joueurs des deux équipes. Nous avons le regret de vous informer la mort de plusieurs joueurs, faisant partit de l'équipe national. Plus qu'une tragédie, c'est l'horreur qui frappe l'ensemble des stades de quidditch …»_

Ainsi commençait l'article en première page de l'édition de ce samedi de la Gazette des Sorciers. La grande Salle était sous un silence pesant à cette annonce, chacun se tournant vers la figure forte de Dumbledore comme à chaque fois qu'un événement de tragique se produisait dans la communauté magique.

Le directeur comme à son habitude masquait son inquiétude sous un masque de confiance et de sérénité qui rassurait les plus jeune et redonnait confiance aux plus vieux. Néanmoins, certains de ses plus vieux justement commençaient à comprendre de l'état critique dans lequel la communauté était tombé. Pour eux, la bonne présence du directeur n'apportait rien de plus. Ils comprenaient parfaitement, où il voulait en venir car eux aussi le comprenaient.

Alors que grand nombre fixait le directeur, un nombre de plus en plus croissant d'attaques en attaques, se tournaient vers la seule personne susceptible de les aider contre le mage noir, celui qui ne leur avait rien caché au mépris des règlements. Ils se tournaient vers un des leurs, un élève pouvant les aider. Et cela, Dumbledore avait commencé à le remarquer.

Comme il le pensait depuis l'annonce de l'attaque, Harry ne fut pas surpris en voyant plus de monde que durant la dernière semaine des vacances à la réunion hebdomadaire du groupe de défense.

En effet, en début d'après-midi en un samedi assez maussade, Harry accompagné de Katie, marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre ses camarades.

« Alors quels sont les fabuleux sorts que tu nous réserves pour aujourd'hui ? » le questionna-t-elle, le taquinant, toute forme de problème entre eux ayant disparu entièrement.

« Je pense commencer plutôt par faire travailler différemment tout le monde. Les examens finaux arrivent à grands pas et les préoccupations de chacun changent de plus en plus ce qui est tout à fait normal. Non ? Y compris pour toi ! Je ne veux pas être non plus un frein dans ta réussite alors si tu désires plus de temps dis le moi. Je ne veux pas que les problèmes que nous avons eut plutôt dans la semaine ne se reproduisent » déclara-t-il calmement sachant très bien malheureusement que c'était tout à fait possible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne pense pas que notre relation soit un frein pour mes études. Bien au contraire » affirma-t-elle confiante « C'est grâce à toi si je suis en mesure de bien être placé lors du classement du meilleur élève à la suite des ASPIC. Je suis à présent bien plus sereine et confiante par rapport à ce que je vais devoir affronter durant les épreuves des ASPIC qui ne seront qu'un avant goût des épreuves à affronter une fois sortit de Poudlard. Autant Dumbledore souhaite que tous les élèves soient près pour leur vie à la suite de leur scolarité, autant pour les élèves qui termineront cette année ainsi que pour au moins la prochaine, c'est toi et toi seul qui leur permettra d'être prêt. » Avoua-t-elle, le survivant ayant cessé de marcher à ses côtés en prenant conscience qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu ne t'en ai pas aperçu de toute évidence » dit-elle en riant devant la tête du garçon « cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu as le don de ne pas voir les évidences contrairement à tous. Mais remarque c'est normal on ne voit toujours pas ce qu'il y a devant notre nez. Pourtant je remarque que tu ne portes plus tes lunettes une fois de plus »

« Pour les lunettes, je crois que j'ai trouvé le bon sort. A force cela devait arriver » mentit-il déviant la conversation faisant sourire la jeune fille qui l'avait bien vu.

« Tant mieux pour toi car maintenant, tes yeux émeraudes sont réellement mis en valeur » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, baissant le son de sa voix à son approche.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient séparés par une poignée de centimètres, une voix nasillarde les interrompit.

« Que vois je ? La grande Katie, capitaine de l'équipe de ses idiots de Gryffondor avec un nain de jardin. » Se moqua ouvertement la voix pas réellement féminine de Pansy Parkinson, ne reconnaissant pas Harry de dos, qui comme elle se moquait, était légèrement plus petit que son amie.

« Elle n'a pas trouvé une personne à sa taille ce qui est normal qui voudrait d'une fausse sang pur et…. »

« Potter » s'écria Pansy interrompant Milicent qui lui jeta un regard contrarié « Où Potter ? » demanda-t-elle avant de regarder vers le jeune couple de constater que c'était bien Harry.

« Je crois que si ton amie pourrait articuler correctement, elle te dirait ici » annonça-t-il, pointant un doigt vers lui-même.

« Potter, on aurait du s'en douter » fit une nouvelle voix de derrière les deux filles qui parurent soulagées de l'entendre.

« Je disais bien avoir sentit l'odeur fétide d'une fouine » ironisa Harry se servant de sa main comme d'un éventail, tirant un sourire de Katie. « Que veux tu Drago car j'ai assez de pitié pour elle deux, mais peut-être pas pour toi alors parle vite » exigea-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Tu sais ma tante te transmet son salut. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de son imbécile de…. De comment il s'appelle, oh pardon s'appelait ton bien malheureux parrain » son sourire en coin attendant une réaction, violente de préférable de Harry. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus préfet, il devait trouver un autre moyen de lui causer des problèmes. Et même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il savait très bien que Harry était bien plus fort que lui. En tout cas pour le moment. C'est ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Grave erreur en vérité.

« Si tu le dis, alors tant mieux pour elle » commença-t-il comprenant très bien où le Serpentard désirait le mener.

« Les prochaines fois que tu la verras n'oublie pas de lui dire adieu au cas où je la rencontre car cela pourrait s'avérer être la dernière fois que tu la verras. » lui prévint-il ses yeux et son sourire devenant plus menaçant.

« Fait la même chose avec ce pauvre Lucius car lui aussi est dans le même bateau tout comme tout ces amis d'ailleurs » termina-t-il, un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. Non seulement il ne parvenait pas à énerver Potter mais en plus, c'était lui qui se trouvait affaiblit.

Il était sur le point de répondre à cette contre-attaque massive de Harry, quand une arrivée lui fit changer d'avis.

« Alors M. Malfoy on se fait, de nouveaux amis, à ce que je vois ! J'en suis très content » dit plaisamment Dumbledore arrivant par un autre couloir, sous le nez de Harry qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

Il sourit tout en voyant Drago le maudire ayant bougé sa tête.

« Je vous rappelle que l'usage de la magie est proscrite dans les couloirs de l'école et qu'il serait bon pour ceux ayant déjà reçu un sévère mais juste avertissement de la part de l'ensemble du corps enseignant de ne pas recommencer les bêtises du passé » les avertit il, en particulier pour deux des Serpentard, même si le regard en coin qui lança à Harry prouvait qu'il était lui aussi en cause.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur je ne suis ni idiot ni ignorant des bêtises du passé. Je me souviens de toutes les choses que j'ai faites tout comme celle que l'on m'a faite. » Déclara-t-il son regard rencontrant celui du directeur.

« Mais là nous nous égarons » trancha-t-il « ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis en votre précieuse présence, mais mon amie et moi avons beaucoup de choses à faire. Faute de Quidditch, nous devons trouver un autre moyen de nous dépenser, moyen que nos chers Serpentard ici présent négligent » déclara-t-il avant de reprendre suivit de Katie sa route vers la salle où ses camarades les attendaient.

Ils laissèrent sans autre jugement le directeur et les Serpentard qui les regardèrent avant de se quitter eux aussi, Dumbledore toujours perplexes sur les motivations et les idées du garçon. Drago quant à lui, essayait de trouver un moyen d'action contre le survivant, moyen qui pouvait obtenir par l'intermédiaire de Katie. Idée qui le fit sourire cruellement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois les derniers ce qui en fit sourire un très grand nombre.

« Alors où étiez vous passé ? »

« Vous avez été retardé ? » furent les deux premières questions mesquines qu'on leur posa, accompagné de ricanement de toutes sortes. Amusé, moqueur voir même jaloux.

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien » dit Harry restant calme alors que Katie pensait qu'il ne dirait rien face à ses remarques.

« Au lieu de ricaner bêtement, vous devriez vous mettre en position car le temps presse jusqu'à la fin de l'année et j'aimerais parvenir à vous faire combattre rapidement » cria-t-il d'un coup ramenant le calme dans la pièce.

« Comme d'habitude, les plus expérimentés s'occupent des moins expérimenté durant la première heure. Ensuite nous travaillerons par groupe de niveau » ordonna-t-il alors que déjà, les élèves se regroupaient par 2-3 et sortaient leur baguette. Il sourit à cette vision où comme à chaque fois, les attitudes respectueuses et de bonnes humeurs trônaient. Il était d'autant plus content, que comme il l'avait tout d'abord ordonné, les maisons se mélangeaient, les quelques Serpentard présent se mélangeant même avec la majorité des Gryffondor.

Les sorts commençant de tous les coins, son regard se porta sur un petit groupe seul de tout accompagnement et pas vraiment rassuré dans l'un des coins de la pièce.

« Des nouveaux je crois » dit-il doucement en arrivant à leur côté les faisant sursauter ne l'ayant pas vu venir.

« oui » répondit timidement l'un des plus courageux qui était un Serdaigle « nous voulons apprendre comme les autres » continua-t-il moins apeuré par le survivant qu'il voyait vraiment pour la première fois

« Troisième année je présume ? » Continua Harry.

« Oui » dit une autre des élèves qui se détendait comme son compagnon de maison

« Très bien dans ce cas je vais vous montrer par quoi nous allons commencer et j'ai la personne idéale pour vous aider par la suite » dit-il doucement sachant très bien qu'ils ne devaient se trouver à l'aise au milieu de tout leurs condisciples plus expérimenté.

Il se retourna vers les autres et appela deux des Gryffondor se trouvant non loin de là. Aussitôt leur nom appelé, les deux frères arrivèrent tout de suite désirant plus que tout faire plaisir à Harry à son grand malheur.

« Il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire Harry ? » demanda l'ainé joyeux de pouvoir lui rendre service.

« Exact Colin. Ils sont de l'année de Denis et je voudrais que ton frère et toi les preniez avec vous et leur montrez les bases que nous avons déjà vu » demanda-t-il désignant le groupe.

« N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne sont qu'en troisième année alors soyez patient et compréhensif avec eux. D'accord ? » Termina-t-il.

« Très bien Harry nous ferons attention avec eux et il n'y aura pas de problème crois moi » Dit Colin.

« Pas de problème avec moi non plus » continua également Denis heureux de pouvoir rendre service à Harry.

« Dans ce cas c'est parfait, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains et si il y a un problème venez me voir » leur conseilla-t-il en dernier avant de les quitter, passant de groupe en groupe.

Au même moment dans une résidence à Londres, une réunion importante allait commencer. Une grande partie de l'ordre de phœnix était rassemblé sous la présidence de Dumbledore qui une fois n'est pas coutume avait quitté Poudlard, heureusement pour peu de temps. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle prêt à entendre les dernières nouvelles.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous là commençons » décida le directeur alors que justement contrairement au renouveau de l'ordre l'année d'avant tous n'étaient pas présent.

« Pour commencer, que Mlle Delacour nous communique les nouvelles de Mme Maxime » tous les regards se tournant alors vers la femme aux cheveux dorés que tous les hommes de l'assemblée semblaient déjà surveiller.

« Merci professeur Dumbledore » fit-elle dans un anglais à présent parfait.

« Suite à la tragédie qui a touché mon pays les choses évoluent dans le bon sens. Il est dommage de noter qu'il ait fallu autant de morts pour faire réagir le gouvernement mais comme on dit un mal pour un bien en tout cas c'est de cette façon qu'il faut le voir à présent. Les conseils de prudence de Mme Maxime vis-à-vis des problèmes de vous-savez-qui chez vous sont enfin entendu et ils sont biens décidés maintenant à vous soutenir ainsi que les autres pays ayant des problèmes similaires que le votre et le notre. » Continua t-elle.

« Ils sont mis le temps si vous voulez mon avis, mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir » dit Maugrey sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

« Un peu comme vous ici non ? » lui remarqua-t-elle le faisant se crisper avant qu'un sourire lui étira le visage.

« Exact demoiselle. » avant de s'exclamer « tu as diablement bon goût » en direction de Bill Weasley se trouvant à droite de Fleur qui tiqua mais resta de marbre devant le commentaire.

« Une chose est certaine à présent, Voldemort est bien décidé à s'attaquer à tous les pays qui refuseront de le soutenir et aider. Nos voisins s'unissent face à lui mais malheureusement je crains que si nous ne faisons rien, d'autres pays rejoignent la Bulgarie sous sa coupe. » Dit Dumbledore restituant le sérieux à la réunion.

« La seule chose qui est rassurante en partie est que la Bulgarie est depuis des siècles tournée en tout cas plus que ses voisins vers la magie noire. Cela explique en partie la facilité avec laquelle il a réussi à évincer le pouvoir là-bas » constata Kingsley connaissant bien le sujet à présent.

« C'est quand même bizarre justement. »

« Pas autant que cela » répondit alors M. Wesley « selon les personnes que j'ai rencontré dans les pays voisins n'ayant pas été librement autorisé à rencontrer les membres du nouveau gouvernement. Il semble bien que les Serpentard soient originaire de cette région. Je ne sais pas s'il faut prendre toutes les déclarations au pied de la lettre, mais si certaines sont vrais, alors c'est un descendant de Salazar Serpentard qui a fondé Durmstang, d'autres ayant contribués à l'édification de leur ministère » raconta-t-il laissant certains membres dubitatifs.

« Cela est vrai Albus ? »

« En effet. Les Serpentard sont originaires de cette région d'Europe et ont contribués à la construction de leur pays, tout comme les fondateurs ici. Est ce pour cela que la Bulgarie à toujours été attirée par la magie noire, c'est une possibilité mais je doute qu'elle soit la seule. » Répondit-il.

« Cela peut aussi expliquer alors pourquoi Voldemort était si intéressé par ce pays et pourquoi il s'y est attaqué en premier » continua alors Tonks qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

« Tout à fait Tonks » lui fit le directeur, son sourire sur le visage. « Pour continuer, quel est le message du ministre ? »

« Elle ne peut pas s'engager ouvertement pour l'ordre c'est certain. Ses opposants s'en frotteraient les mains vous le comprenez sûrement parfaitement. Par contre elle ne peut que nous soutenir dans nos actions contre Voldemort comme sa famille l'a fait il y a 20 ans et en a subit les conséquences »

« En gros elle nous encourage mais reste en dehors » conclu Fletcher.

« Pas vraiment car elle est en première ligne. Elle met en place certain aspect de cette guerre que tu ne soupçonne pas Mondingus » défendit-elle la ministre. « même si elle n'a pas une part active dans l'ordre, elle seule en tant que ministre peut faire évoluer les choses en notre faveur et pour l'instant si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, on est loin derrière malgré la mobilisation du ministère. Les aurors ne sont pas suffisamment nombreux et les volontaires pour aider ne sont pas légions. Si tu as une idée pour changer cela dit le et fait le et sinon garde tes remarques pour toi et tes revendeurs de chaudrons usagés » trancha-t-elle violemment outrant certains membres qui ne la connaissait pas sous cette angle.

« Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît » intervint Dumbledore envoyant un regard suffisamment appuyé à Mondingus qui le calma avant de faire de même avec Tonks.

« Ce que Mondingus veut seulement dire, c'est que la ministre n'entre pas plus en avant dans cette guerre rien de plus. Je ne doute pas que vous devez votre fidélité à Mme Bones mais vous êtes suffisamment âgée et vous savez suffisamment bien toutes les implications des paroles et actes de chacun » tenta-t-il de la calmer ce qui au lieu de la calmer comme prévu, la fit réagir encore plus violement..

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cela professeur. Je ne suis ni une de vos écolières ni une sorcière aveugle. Je suis auror confirmé même si je n'occupe plus ce poste et membre dans l'ordre que je sache. Alors tâchez de ne pas essayer de me contrôler comme vous avez contrôlé la vie de vos élèves et d'un en particulier. Car à présent je comprends parfaitement la raison de sa colère contre vous. » Elle toisa du regard l'assemblée qui la fixait outré ou incompréhensif. « Imposer le respect est une chose normal mais imposer votre volonté en usant de votre charisme n'est pas tolérable. Nous sommes ici pour le même but et je trouve anormal que vous agissiez de la sorte avec nous. Vous êtes le chef de fil certes mais nous ne sommes pas des moutons que ceux de Voldemort. Nous pouvons aussi avoir des choses à dire et à faire. A moins que vous ne voulez pas que nous pensions par nous même tout comme bon nombre de fonctionnaires du ministères qui eux savent ce qui est bon »

Alors qu'elle se taisait, un silence de mort régnait dans la salle alors que tous avaient des sentiments des plus partagés à l'esprit.

De tous Dumbledore restait le plus perplexe. Ses fautes à propos de Harry lui revenaient à l'esprit et la perspective qu'elles ne soient pas les seules lui venait en pensée.

« Merci Tonks pour … ce plaidoyer. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Il est possible que mes agissements ont modifiés les votre à tous et je comprends parfaitement tes dires. Je me suis vraiment trompé dans le passé proche à propos de Harry bien sûr et j'espère ne plus le faire. Mais à mon âge qui sait » parvint-il à rebondir, redonnant le moral à ses troupes, son regard fixe sur Tonks.

Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison et qu'il agissait de cette façon afin d'influencer les choses pour qu'elles aillent dans le bon sens. Néanmoins ses déboires avec Harry prouvaient qu'il n'était pas aisé de le faire et elle venait de le lui rappeler en ce jour.

« En ce qui concerne les gobelins, je crois qu'ils ont choisit leur camp ou en tout cas ils n'ont pas choisi celui de vous-savez-qui » déclara au fil d'une des conversations qui suivit Bill à son père.

« Tu es certain de cela la dernière fois que tu en as parlé les nouvelles n'étaient pas aussi bonne »

« Elles ont bien évolué Arthur. Le responsable à la tête de Gringott s'est déplacé même à Poudlard la semaine dernière afin de me l'annoncer. Ils ne prennent pas parti pour Voldemort. Eux seuls connaissent la raison de ce retournement mais au moins le spectre des bouleversements bulgares s'éloigne. Et c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Raconta Dumbledore, son regard se portant à nouveau vers Tonks.

« Je suis persuadé que Harry est pour quelque chose mais quoi ? Là est la question. » S'interrogea-t-il sachant très bien que pour des raisons inconnus, Ramassegallion était allé rendre une visite à Potter peu de temps après être venu le visité.

« Encore une fois tu me surprends mais j'aimerais bien tout de même connaître tes projets » Ajouta Dumbledore pour lui-même.


	69. Terre et marque

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Content que tu apprécies toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Obal : C'est clair que ce serait un beau combat. Le pauvre Harry coincé entre les deux.

Didinette207 : Dès le début c'était une relation ambigue et elle est devenue encore plus au fil des mois. Merci pour les encouragements.

Archidruide : Pas de problème, je continue.

Arathorn : J'essaie de ne pas lasser les lecteurs et de toujours les surprendre.

Milie Black : Heureux que tu apprécies. Désolé pour l'attente, mais je manque d'heure pour satisfaire mes obligations. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Chessandmat : Content que cela te plaise.

Satya : De rien.

Fanely : Tout d'abord je ne pense pas être aller trop loin pour les couples de Harry. Je voulais juste sortir pour de bon de l'ordinaire. Je suis content que l'histoire te plaise et sache que je fais de mon mieux afin de trouver des idées surprenantes et inédites. Je souhaite que ce nouveau chapitre te satisfera en attendant le prochain.

Merci à l'ensemble de mes lecteurs anonymes ou non.

Merci également à Obal ma béta qui me supporte encore et toujours, et il faut du courage je vous le dis.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, surtout avec l'attente.

Si vous avez un avis, une question vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je ne sais pas encore si je publierai la semaine prochaine, je me donne un long week-end de vacance reposant. Donc ne criez pas s'il n'y a rien la semaine prochaine.

Si vous voulez avoir des infos et autres extraits, passez sur le groupe ça ne coute rien, vous trouverze l'adresse dans ma bio

Je vous souhaiteun bon week-end et une bonne lecture

By By

Chapitre 69 : Terre et marque.

Les cours reprirent normalement après les vacances, et la tension au sein des années augmentait à mesure que l'approche des examens se faisait cruellement sentir.

Tout comme l'ensemble des professeurs, Rémus n'échappaient pas à la règle devenant plus exigeant envers tout ses élèves et la classe de Harry en priorité. Il pouvait se satisfaire de leur très bon niveau malgré des années de mauvais professeurs à sa place. L'aide de Harry l'année d'avant et encore cette année et ses cours en étaient les deux responsables. De plus, l'ensemble de ses élèves semblaient comprendre qu'ils devaient réellement travailler ce qui était toujours un plus dans l'enseignement.

« Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour des créatures sous-marines pouvant se révéler dangereuses pour nous, nous allons passer aux créatures non-humaines terrestres. Qui commence ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant observant les premières mains se lever.

« Hermione ?»

« Les trolls sont des créatures pouvant être nocives pour nous malgré leur faible intellect » commença la jeune fille confiante en elle, un léger pincement le souvenir de sa rencontre avec une telle créature revenant à l'esprit

« Bien quoi d'autre ? » continua Remus.

« Les scrouts pétards » répondit sérieusement un Poufsouffle faisant sourire les camarades tout comme Rémus qui se souvenait des paroles de Hagrid à propos de ces si belles créatures.

« Je crois que l'on peut les mettre dans cette catégorie même si je ne connais pas vraiment leur particularité pour être honnête » rit-il tout comme ses élèves.

« Les ckracks » déclara un Serdaigle attirant tous les regards y compris celui de Rémus intrigué. Peu de sorciers connaissaient l'existence de ces créatures.

« Exact » répondit-il avant de comprendre que beaucoup de ses élèves ne connaissaient ses créatures.

« Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ses créatures, c'est car à notre époque elles sont considérées comme éteintes, étaient des quadrupèdes de la taille de poney, possédant des crocs et griffes acérées capable de déchirer leurs proies. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas les rencontrer de trop près. » Expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

« Des créatures d'horreurs ! » s'exclama une élève.

« Tout à fait. Leur extinction a été décidée à cause de leur trop grand potentiel à la destruction. Elles ont causé de nombreux morts au travers des siècles »

« Ils ont détruit une race entière ! » s'outra Hermione, dont l'esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « C'est monstrueux ! »

« Quand on y repense oui mais dans les faits, c'était inévitable. Ils étaient bien trop dangereux »

«Les créatures comme les vampires et les loups-garous aussi mais pourtant nous… » Argumenta-t-elle ardemment avant de s'arrêter, se mordant les lèvres réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire et surtout à qui.

« Les vampires et les loups-garous peuvent être contrôlés ou muselés. Les ckracks non. Personne ne sait vraiment d'où ils proviennent mais une chose est certaine leur unique but était la destruction et le chaos. La décision a été difficile à prendre mais était justifiée. » poursuivit d'un coup Harry dont le regard s'était porté sur son amie qui comprit tout de suite qu'elle devait reprendre son calme et ne pas laisser ses émotions sortir.

« Excusez-moi professeur, je me suis emporté » fit-elle par la suite.

« Ce n'est rien Hermione, je comprends » la rassura le professeur.

« Je vous demande de faire deux parchemins sur les ckracks pour la semaine prochaine » exigea-t-il, provoquant des soupirs discrets dans les rangs des élèves qu'il identifia tout comme Harry.

« Vous devriez trouver des informations générales sur ces créatures à la bibliothèque et si vous ne trouvez rien, je vous autoriserai à chercher dans la réserve. » assura-t-il les surprenant, chacun sachant très bien que l'accès de la réserve était encore plus surveillé depuis les incidents au cours de l'année.

« Ces créatures sont si dangereuses que cela ? » demanda Ron incrédule.

« Tout à fait. Et comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer très vite en lisant ces livres, il est fort louable qu'elles aient été détruites. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elles auraient causé libéré dans la nature par un Voldemort par exemple » expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre le fil de son cours ignorant les réactions des élèves.

Harry le fixa durant l'heure qui suivit consacrer à d'autres créatures moins terribles mais néanmoins dangereuse, une impression bizarre.

« Il y a de nombreuses créatures vivantes dans ce monde. Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas toutes aussi belliqueuses que les ckracks » pensa-t-il alors que la liste des créatures magiques qu'il connaissait lui venait à l'esprit.

« Un grand nombre de ces créatures n'ont pour seule utilité de faire vivre le monde les entourant » fit alors le sage Adam. « Les fées gardent les forêts tout comme autres esprits des plantes, eaux et airs les font prospérer. Sans eux la vie telle que nous la connaissons tous ne pourrait exister. C'est également pour eux que nous combattons. Ils ne peuvent pas se défendre et il y a de grandes chances qu'elles ne nous remercierons pas si nous arrivons à nos fins. Et d'ailleurs, comme on peut leur causer des problèmes c'est normal en un sens. Mais nous devons le faire pour eux car sinon personne ne le fera »

La voix de Adam disparue aussitôt laissant méditer Harry sur ses propos.

« Il y a un problème Harry ? » Demanda Remus.

L'intéressé releva la tête, et remarqua alors que le cours était terminé et que l'ensemble des élèves venait de quitter la classe, Harry restant le dernier.

« Je réfléchissais à certaine chose en vérité. Désolé mais je crains avoir raté si on peut dire la fin de ton cours » expliqua-t-il les yeux restant dans le vague.

« Je l'ai en effet remarqué et sache que si ce n'est pas toi je serais intervenu. Mais te sachant en avance dans cette matière je laisse passer » sourit-il alors que Harry se décrispait de la même façon que James avant lui.

« Désolé mais… j'avais une autre conversation si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Je m'en doutais un peu tu avais une expression vaguement concentré. J'avais donc raison » Dit Remus en souriant.

« Tout comme Tonks tu me connais à présent mieux que mes amis d'avant. » déclara Harry pensif.

« Tu sais, il suffit de leur parler et tout redeviendra comme avant. » lui conseilla-t-il «beaucoup de rapprochement on eut lieu »

« Peut-être mais les choses sont compliqués et je doute que pour le moment ils soient tous prêts à comprendre ce qu'il se passe vraiment et ce qu'il est entrain de se passer. Pour le moment ni toi ni Tonks ne savez réellement toute l'histoire »

« Je demande qu'à savoir »

« Je sais cela mais ce n'est pas mon cas pour le moment » lui dit Harry avant de prendre ses affaires et de le quitter.

La semaine passa vite pour lui, les jours se remplaçant les uns à la suite des autres inlassablement. Comme à son habitude, le cours de Célia Hart restait toujours impressionnant et celui-ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

« Maintenant que nous avons vu la théorie pour exécuter une invocation élémentaire, je vais vous faire une démonstration étant donné que je ne suis pas sans savoir que c'est exactement ce que vous tous attendez avec impatience. » annonça-t-elle quittant son bureau et se plaçant sur l'estrade devant les élèves.

Ceux-ci retrouvant le sourire à l'idée de voir enfin ce genre d'invocation.

« Comme vous le savez, il faut beaucoup de connaissances et une certaine puissance tout comme bien entendu une bonne pratique. Mais malgré la difficulté si vous persévérez, vous y arriverez. Alors quand nous pratiquerons, ne vous laissez pas abattre. »

Elle se tut quelques secondes, se concentrant. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et la pointa vers le plafond de la salle, vertical à une trentaine de centimètres de son visage.

« L'une des principales choses qui rend cette pratique difficile est la puissance qu'il faut lui communiquer. Ni trop, ni trop peu. D'un sens ou dans l'autre l'incantation peut rater. Ne l'oubliez pas » ces mots surprirent tout le monde alors que le professeur se concentrait encore plus, se voyant sur son visage.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes d'intense concentration, le professeur abaissa sa baguette, effectuant un mouvement circulaire avec elle alors qu'elle laissait la puissance de l'invocation s'exprimer.

Un rayon blanc quitta alors la baguette et frappa de plein fouet l'amas de terre que le professeur avait disposé peu éloigné d'elle sur l'estrade et que visiblement aucun des élèves n'avaient remarqué jusqu'alors. Tous avaient le regard fixe sur cette terre qui semblait bouger par elle-même dès que le sort le toucha.

« Cela ne va plus être long maintenant » annonça Célia apportant une explication alors que les élèves se posaient des questions.

Et en effet, la suite allait donner raison au professeur.

« Ca prend forme ! » s'exclama une Serdaigle alors que l'amas de terre bougeait de plus en plus, prenant de la hauteur, une structure émergeant peu à peu.

Devant les yeux ébahis de ses élèves, la forme devint ce qu'elle devait devenir et devant tous, une sorte de statue d'une cinquante de centimètre de hauteur se trouvait à deux mètres de leur professeur.

« Ceci n'est pas une statue comme les autres. Vous allez voir » Continua t-elle.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la dite statue et soudain celle-ci se mit à bouger et sauta sur une des tables se trouvant devant elle faisant sursauter tout le premier rang alors que certains élèves sortaient déjà leur baguette.

« N'ayez crainte. Il ne vous attaquera pas. En tout cas pas si vous ne le faite pas. Car ces invocations qui peuvent prendre des formes diverses, défend celui qui l'a appelé et se défend également »

Son regard se portant sur la créature qui regardait tout autour de lui.

« Ce qu'il faut savoir également c'est que ce type d'invocation c'est que la forme agit sur le comportement. C'est pour cela qu'au début il est plus facile d'en faire sur une forme humaine. Son comportement sera plus facile à cerner contrairement au forme animale par exemple » expliqua-t-elle tournant autour de la statue animée qui bougeait toujours.

« Ces invocations peuvent donc prendre des formes toutes différentes les unes que les autres selon le pouvoir du lanceur ! » constata un élève de Serdaigle.

« Tout à fait » répondit le professeur Hart. « Néanmoins, vous constaterez durant vos tentatives réussies ou non, que l'élément joue un rôle important sur la forme de l'invocation. Toutes les formes ne sont pas possibles et certaines possèdent des affinités avec les éléments. Par exemple si vous voulez une invocation en forme d'oiseau, il sera plus facile de l'obtenir avec l'air que par l'eau ou la terre. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses élèves l'écoutant ardemment, passionnés par le sujet.

« Selon notre envie ? Nous devons alors choisir quel élément ? » Demanda un élève.

« Cela dépend de notre élément de prédilection donc les invocations nous restreignent dans nos idées »

« Si nous nous trompons c'est la catastrophe assurée » se rendit compte un Poufsouffle en soupirant.

Tous les élèves réagissaient visiblement de la même façon. Ils se rendaient compte que ce type d'invocation demeurait réellement le plus ardu à pratiquer et que qu'ils étaient encore loin d'un résultat satisfaisant. Alors que la détresse devant cette cruelle réalité apparaissait sur le visage de plus en plus parmi eux, le professeur décida de les reprendre.

« Oui c'est plus dur que tous les choses que je vous ai montré durant les mois passés. Oui vous n'êtes pas encore au bout de vos efforts avant de parvenir à maîtriser ce genre d'invocations afin de pouvoir vous en servir et pour être tout à fait honnête, il est fort probable qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous n'y arrive jamais. »

Ces paroles furent lourdes pour les jeunes sorciers qui n'en avaient pas besoin de plus pour soupirer encore plus.

« Et c'est certain qu'avec ce genre de comportement actuel, aucun de vous n'y parviendra. Alors si cela vous convient à bon nombre d'entre vous, tant mieux pour eux sinon, n'oubliez pas que tout est possible en magie alors ne vous avouez pas vaincu de cette manière alors que nous venons de tout juste commencer. A moins bien sûr que je me sois très lourdement trompé en vous incorporant dans ce cours en début d'année » termina-t-elle retrouvant sa voix plus calme alors que celle-ci avant fortement augmenter durant sa tirade.

L'assemblée devant elle la fixa durant ses paroles, incorporant au passage ses dires. Ils ne pouvaient alors que réagir de deux façons possibles et ce fut heureusement de la bonne qu'ils le firent.

« Vous avez raison professeur. Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter en si bon chemin » proclama fièrement Brenda surprenant tout le monde ne prenant pas si souvent que cela la parole. « Nous avons beaucoup appris cette année, et j'ai bien envie de continuer dans cette voix. Si nous abandonnons aussi vite alors autant le faire tout de suite car ce n'est pas de cette façon que nous avancerons dans la vie »

Célia Hart regarda son élève qui l'avait agréablement surpris tout le long de l'année. En l'incluant dans le groupe de Katie et Harry en début de l'année, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle s'épanouirait de la sorte et qu'elle désirerait devenir élève auprès de son ancien mentor, le professeur Ecker.

« Parfaitement bien dit. 10 points de plus pour Serpentard. Et prenez tous exemple sur Brenda et n'oubliez pas ce qu'elle vient de dire. C'est très important. L'une des choses que je voulais tout comme le professeur Dumbledore vous faire comprendre durant votre dernière année, que la seule chose qui peut vous arrêter dans tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est uniquement vous-même. C'est vous qui vous poser des barrières. Alors si vous voulez réellement progressé et vivre pleinement, il faut faire face à l'adversité et ne pas faire attention à tout ce qui pourrait vous arrêter. »

Elle les laissa méditer quelques secondes à ces paroles tout en prenant place à son bureau et les observer un à un. Elle savait à peu près qui parmi eux étaient plus susceptible d'arrêter plus vite et observait avec plaisir qu'ils semblaient être les premiers à l'écouter et à réfléchir.

« En tout cas, je pense les avoir fait réfléchir » se dit-elle confiante son regard se portant vers Harry. « En tout cas je sais que lui, il n'a pas besoin de ces conseils. Il sait très bien ce qu'il a à faire »

Elle avait totalement raison mais même lui avait besoin parfois de se faire rappeler à l'ordre.

« Les invocations sont puissantes mais très difficile à mettre en œuvre. Mais j'y arriverais » pensait le survivant alors que le cours venait de reprendre sur un autre sujet que sur les invocations, pour terminer.

Plus tard dans le week-end, alors que le groupe de défense était bien occupé à progresser sous l'impulsion de Harry et ses amis, un autre groupe au sein de Poudlard s'activait.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry allait rentrer dans la Grande Salle, il fut accueillit par une foule d'élève dont le brouhaha s'élevait par delà les couloirs. Dès son arrivé, Harry comprit la raison. Les portes étaient refermées alors qu'elles demeuraient pratiquement ouvertes tout le temps.

« Reculez, faites place voyons !» exigea de sa voix caverneuse Maugrey, se faisant un passage les élèves se retirant de son chemin. Dans son sillage, McGonagall semblait énervée.

« On se calme je vous prie » faisant aussitôt taire tout le monde.

Tous l'observèrent alors se diriger vers les portes et d'un geste de baguette, parvenir à les ouvrir, cassant le sort qu'un petit amuseur avait posé.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant sous les yeux satisfaits du professeur.

« Maintenant, entrez en silence et sachez que le petit marrant qui a causé ses problèmes sera trouvé et puni et…. » Elle stoppa nette en entrant pour une bonne raison. Raison qui causa des cris effrayés de la part de bon nombre d'élèves alors que les Serpentard présents souriaient largement.

En plein milieu de la Grande Salle, une marque tristement célèbre trônait irradiant l'air d'une lumière verte.

« La marque des ténèbres ici à Poudlard ! » déclara un élève.

« Qui a osé ? » cria Maugrey son œil magique fixant les alentours cherchant le ou les coupables. Peine perdue, une grande partie des élèves de l'école était déjà dans la Grande Salle.

« Allez prévenir le directeur immédiatement » ordonna la sous directrice à l'égard d'un préfet de dernière année aussitôt.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'une voix l'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Minerva je suis là » fit le Dumbledore arrivant dont ne sait où. « J'ai déjà été alerté »

« Je me demande bien qui a fait cela ? » s'interrogea Rémus qui comme tous les professeurs se trouvaient à présent au sein des élèves qui ne cessaient d'arriver se posant d'innombrable question.

« Je crois Albus que nous devrions enlever cette horreur » ses yeux braqués sur la marque

« Tout à fait » d'un mouvement de baguette, la marque disparu dans un pop sonore, laissant comme tout trace de son ancienne présence une petite fumée verte qui disparu en quelques secondes.

« Maintenant que tout est redevenu calme, que tous les élèves rejoignent leur tables dans le calme » ordonna-t-il, les élèves encore sous le choc et la panique se pressèrent de s'asseoir plus pour se rassurer par la présence des autres ensemble.

Harry restant dubitatif sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se posait beaucoup de question alors qu'il fixait la table des Serpentard. Son regard se reportant vers la table des professeurs, il se rendit alors compte que comme lui, de nombreux élèves regardaient vers la table des serpents.

« En tout cas, il semble que nous soyons tout d'accord sur le responsable de cette mauvaise blague » se dit-il « à moins que c'est justement le contraire et qu'ils y sont pour rien » supposa-t-il alors que ses certitudes se modifiaient peu à peu.

« Impossible de savoir lequel d'entre eux à fait cela » bougonna Ron à quelques places de lui « peut-être Drago. Tu n'es pas d'accord Harry ? » L'interrogea-t-il, tous les regards se dirigeant vers lui, à croire que tous écoutaient les paroles de Ron.

« Possible mais rien n'est certain. »

« Qui d'autre que lui Harry ? » fit Seamus

« Il n'est pas le seul Sepentard voilà tout. C'est peut-être lui mais …. Qui sais » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Harry a raison. On ignore qui c'est. Et depuis qu'il a perdu son titre de préfet, il est comme moins présent »

« Tu as raison Hermione. Il semble avoir perdu de son arrogance et de sa confiance. » Affirma Ginny.

« C'est tant mieux. Il ne méritait pas d'être préfet. Et si maintenant on a un peu la paix alors c'est un bien fait »

« Au contraire Ron » intervint alors Katie qui tout comme Harry comprenait certaine chose. « Il est maintenant près à tout pour affirmer qu'il est comme avant alors il est bien plus préférable de faire encore plus attention à lui. » continua-t-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda surprit avant de réaliser qu'elle avait raison.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Katie. Il est blessé et peut faire tout et n'importe quoi » trancha Hermione. « Dumbledore va parler on verra bien ce qu'il va dire »

Et en effet, le directeur se levait déjà bien décidé à calmer les esprits et rassurer les élèves surtout les plus jeune.

« Je tiens à rassurer l'ensemble des étudiants. Cette mauvaise blague de très mauvais goût est déjà sous le coup d'une enquête dont je suis certain mon cher ami Alastore Maugrey se fera une joie d'élucider. » Son regard se portant vers Maugrey qui lui scrutait les différentes tables afin de déceler le moindre mouvement ou inquiétude.

« Le ou les coupables finiront bien par être découvert et durement châtier. Une chose de ce type est non seulement impensable ici mais en plus totalement interdit comme le nouveau décret que le ministre a fait adopter hier. Pour toutes les personnes qui ne le serait pas encore » le directeur sortit un parchemin, le déplia et le lu.

_« Quiconque à présent utilisera pour toute fin quelles qu'ils soient, d'intimidation, de menace ou de marque d'appartenance, la marque des ténèbres telle que Voldemort l'appelle, passera en jugement immédiat comme appartenant aux mangemorts. A cette seule et unique accusation, l'enfermement à Azkaban est déjà de mise »_

A la fin de sa lecture, le directeur arborait un sourire en coin, à la vision qui se jouait devant lui. D'un côté, un grand nombre d'étudiant semblaient à la fois surpris et soulagés alors que chez les Serpentard, c'était tout autre. Une colère contrôlée se montrait sur les visages, à croire qu'on venait de leur enlever un de leur jouait préféré.

« Cette directive étant applicable tout de suite, les sanctions n'iront tout de même pas jusqu'à l'envoi à Azkaban. Surtout que le décret n'était visiblement pas encore dans tous les esprits. Néanmoins l'expulsion définitive de l'école reste réellement possible. Alors si un ou des autres petits plaisantins s'amusent à recommencer ce genre de blague douteuse; ils savent dorénavant de quoi ils encourent. » Les prévint-il tous, sa voix et son regard ayant à nouveaux perdu de sa gentillesse.

« Maintenant que ces explications sont dites, vous voilà tous prévenu, nous pouvons manger » et d'un claquement de doigt, les tables se recouvrirent de plats, cuisine légendaire de l'école.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes un peu allé fort Albus ? » demanda Minerva soucieuse.

« Au contraire, il a été juste » répondit Flitwick d'une voix fluette. « Je n'étais pas au courant pour ce décret ! » remarqua-t-il

« Normal, il sera communiqué que dans la gazette de demain. Ce qui nous donne une information sur le ou les coupables »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Minerva.

« Oui Minerva. » lui fit-il « je doute fort que les deux éléments soient distinct l'un de l'autre. Ce qui prouve alors que les coupables car selon moi ils étaient plusieurs sont en contact avec une personne du ministère qui était au courant de ce décret. »

« C'est tout à fait plausible Albus. C'est le meilleur moyen de se jouer de nous et des lois » fit pensif le petit professeur d'enchantement.

« Tout à fait »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que nous trouverons les responsables » demanda cyniquement Rogue, attirant les regards des autres professeurs sur lui.

« Pour être honnête Severus, non » trancha Dumbledore au bout de quelques secondes. « Pas que je doute de Maugrey, mais s'ils ont réussi à faire apparaître cette marque en plein Poudlard, je crains fort qu'ils n'ont pas laissé d'indice. Néanmoins je trouve nécessaire de pousser les investigations car cela les fera réagir et penser à leurs actes avant d'éventuellement recommencer » expliqua-t-il ce qu'aucun des professeurs ne trouva à redire.

Dans un coin sombre de la salle commune de Serpentard, un groupe discutait discrètement. De par leur position dans leur maison, ils savaient très bien que l'on ne viendrait pas les déranger, même pas Rogue leur directeur. Alors que la salle se vidait peu à peu, les isolants encore plus des derniers élèves, les discussions évoluaient peu à peu, abandonnant les cours ou autres discussions dites futiles mais utile pour l'illusion vers des sujets plus sérieux.

« Ton plan était le bon Dereck. Tout le monde en tremble encore et personne ne connaît les responsables de cela et … »

« Tu vas te taire idiot » l'arrêta-t-il haussant plus la voix, faisant s'arrêter son camarade qui le regarda bêtement.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela ? Nous n'avons pas de problème » remarqua une des rares filles présentes dans le groupe.

« C'est que vous n'avez rien compris. » soupira-t-il alors qu'il recevait des regards d'incompréhension.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il faut faire attention quand nous parlons en dehors de lieu bien isolé et protégé. Nous ne savons pas si nous ne sommes pas surveillé » expliqua-t-il à nouveau.

« Tu penses que des membres de notre maison pourraient nous trahir ?»

« Remarque certains on rejoint la bande à Potter pour savoir se battre » jura un autre de ses camarades.

« Ils sont vraiment pitoyables » se moqua un autre.

« A croire que le grand Potter va pouvoir leur enseigner quelque chose de potable » ria le premier de nouveau.

« Décidément je ne suis pas aidé par la nature avec vous » se lamenta-t-il alors soufflant. « Si vous avez des yeux et que vous n'avez toujours rien remarqué, alors c'est que vous êtes aveugles » trancha Dereck.

« Quoi ? » firent-ils ne comprenant pas.

« Simple. Ce sont des amis à Potter qui nous ont battus l'année dernière alors que nous étions sur leur dos et en positon de force » répondit Parkinson.

« Ils vous ont eut par surprise et vous êtes trop jeune. » se moqua un dernière année.

« Vous vous êtes fait avoir par eux » reprit le premier.

« Silence tous les deux » ordonna Dereck rétablissant le silence aussitôt.

« Ces réunions qu'il donne fonctionne réellement et si vous voulez avoir une preuve, je crois que les points gagnés en particularité par les Gryffondor en DCFM le prouvent parfaitement. Potter n'est plus le seul problème que nous pouvons rencontrer. Les autres peuvent nous en poser. Ce qui est normal car après tout, il n'était pas seul les autres années et même si tout ce que l'on raconte n'est pas fortement vrai, nous devons faire attention »

« Tu as peut-être raison et le maître doit bien avoir des raisons pour ne pas le prendre à la légère. »

« C'est vrai. Il faut donc tout faire pour qu'il perde de l'influence »conseilla alors Dereck. « Nous devons le surveiller et essayer de semer le trouble. Car il ne faut pas que les maisons s'unissent » cracha-t-il violemment sachant très bien que le maître ne le voudrait.

« Il n'est pas concevable que des Serpentard s'unissent avec des sangs-de-bourbes. C'est une injure envers le grand Salazar Serpentard »

« Je me demande bien qui a fait une telle chose ? »

« Un Serpentard si tu veux mon avis » répondit tout de suite Ron

« Ron tu n'as pas de preuve là-dessus. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire » fit Hermione lasser de l'emportement de son ami.

« Pourtant je crois que mon frère a raison. Il n'y a qu'un Serpentard qui oserait faire cela. Même pour une blague, je ne vois ni les Serdaigles, ni les Poufsouffle et encore moins un Gryffondor. » Proposa Ginny sous l'œil satisfait de Ron qui remerciait d'une tape amical dans le dos sa sœur, qui le remit en place tout de suite.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire l'intéressant pour cela Ron. Ce n'est pas car tu as sûrement raison là, que tu as raison pour le reste. » Siffla-t-elle calmement et souriante alors que Ron se crispait sous ces paroles.

« Détends toi Ron. Pour une fois tu dois avoir raison tu devrais être heureux » le taquina Neville à la surprise de tous. Il s'était vraiment épanoui depuis un an.

« Ah ah ah très marrant je vous jure » déclara-t-il avant de bouder dans son coin, sous les sourires de tous.

« En tous cas, ils ont réussi leur coup car tout le monde est maintenant sous le choc mais avec le nouveau décret, je crois que le risque de recommencer est trop grand »

« C'est vrai mais faites attention durant vos rondes. Car les responsables sont dans la nature et je doute que cela se calme à présent. Alors gardez à l'esprit le principe de Maugrey. Vigilance constante » intervint alors Harry certain de lui.

« Tu as raison Harry, tu devrais faire encore plus attention tout est possible maintenant » poursuivit Dean à l'intention de Ginny prouvant ce qu'il ressentait ce qui plu énormément à la jeune fille la faisant même rougir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention »

« De toute façon, elle fait très peu de ronde donc elle ne risque pas grand chose alors lâche-la un peu Dean » le menaça Ron jouant les gros bras auprès de sa sœur.

« Redescends de tes grands chevaux Ron je suis capable de me défendre toute seule et n'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonné par un de mes frères» coupa-t-elle

« C'est mon devoir de frère de… » Commença Ron passant à côté des paroles de sa sœur qui s'activa à le faire taire.

« _Chavefurie_ » cria-t-elle sa baguette levée vers son frère qui stoppa de parler tout de suite par l'impact du sort qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir reçu plusieurs fois.

« C'est malin Ginny » se plaignit-il alors qu'il se débattait de ses deux mains sous les rires des autres.

« Libère-le Ginny » demanda Hermione

« Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? » la taquina Lavande qui tout comme Parvati se trouvait avec les autres élèves de son année.

« Non mais bon il ne faut pas … créer des problèmes car nous sommes des préfets » bredouilla-t-elle avant de trouver une excuse valable.

« Si tu le dis, nous on te croit » sourit Parvati avant de glousser sous les sourires des autres.

Ce fut donc sous les sourires de ses camarades qu'elle prit un de ses livres afin de retrouver son calme. Peine perdu car le reste de la soirée ne fut pas des plus productives pour elle. Ses amis lançant des regards éloquents entre elle et Ron qui avait été rapidement libéré du sort de sa sœur.

Harry regarda avec plaisir ses amis discuter tout le long de la soirée les jalousant en partie car contrairement à lui, ils ne retrouveraient jamais dans sa situation.

« Enfin c'est le destin qui a voulu cela alors à quoi bon ressasser le passé » se dit-il alors qu'il souriait en voyant ses amis si insouciants.

Le dimanche après midi fut consacré au rendez-vous au sujet des animagus.

« Alors cette fois il ne reste plus que Ginny et Ron à terminer leur transformation » conclu Harry alors que Hermione avouait être parvenu à se transformer durant les vacances chez elle »

« Tu as de la chance Hermione. Pour moi ce n'est pas encore bon mais ça se rapproche de plus en plus et toi Ron ? » Demanda Ginny contente pour son amie qui venait de rejoindre Neville et Luna comme animagus non déclaré.

« Je pense y arriver assez vite moi aussi »

« Vous devriez avoir plus travaillé dessus durant vos vacances » les sermonna Hermione.

« Tu oublies que nous étions presque les seuls préfets présents. Résultat McGonagall nous a donné beaucoup de travail » se défendit Ron ce qui plu à Hermione voyant qu'il prenait enfin ses responsabilités de préfets.

« Tu aurais du le voir Hermione, un vrai petit préfet. C'est à peine s'il n'astiquait pas son insigne toutes les minutes. C'est clair, McGonagall a cette fois trouvé le parfait petit préfet » se moqua Harry faisant rire Neville alors que Luna souriait et que les autres regardaient Ron surprit.

« Ce n'est pas cela » se défendit Ron sentant les rougeurs lui monter à la tête. Avant de commencer à trembler d'énervement.

« Tu es si facile à déconcentrer, Ron. Tu devrais vraiment commencer à te maîtriser réellement car sinon tes ennemis s'en serviront contre toi. Alors fait attention » lui conseilla Harry redevenant sérieux.

« Tu as bien raison Harry. Il est important pour nous tous de se maîtriser et de ce côté, nous ne sommes pas tous au même niveau de pratique » releva-t-elle son regard se portant vers Ron qui la fixait également.

« Peut-être mais vous êtes fatiguant à être sur mon dos constamment » se défendit le rouquin. « Comment voulez vous que je reste calme avec vous qui… »

« C'est justement pour cela que nous somme sur ton dos Ron » le coupa Ginny. « Il faut parvenir à te contenir. Regarde Harry il se contient et pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas l'année dernière encore. Sans te manquer de respect Harry » ajouta-t-elle pour le survivant qui lui fit juste un léger sourire de compréhension.

Il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, et il comprenait très bien les difficultés qu'un Ron impulsif devait rencontrer pour se maîtriser.

« Malheureusement c'est notre lot à tous de se maîtriser et de rester calme et de marbre en toutes circonstances. Sans cela, pas de victoire possible » réalisa-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.


	70. Duel enrichissant, informations mystérie...

Réponses aux reviews :

Satya : Visiblement tu as aimé le dernier chapitre. Je pense que ce sera de même avec celui-ci

Arathorn : J'ai prit mon temps comme prévu et dit moi ce que tu en penses.

Onarluca : C'est vrai que la fin arrive toujours trop vite. Je suis bien reposé et reviens avec plein d'idées.

Fanely : Content que cela te plais toujours. J'essaye de sortir de l'ordinaire et sache que la suite sera dans le même genre.

Kobe23 : Cette éventualité est possible mais pas pour le moment. Dereck aura son compte comme tous les autres et le fléau risque de bien s'amuser d'ici peu de temps.

Milie Black : Pas de problème, je garderai le cap jusqu'au bout.

Archidruide : Content pour tes congés. Je ne dit rien car j'en eut moi aussi.

Semine : Je continue, soit en certaine.

Obal : C'est vrai le week-end est passé vite et pas vraiment reposant non plus. Un tout petit peu quand même. Les coups de soleil vont biens, ils pèlent depuis hier. Je savais bien que la bd te plairait. J'ai eut du flair sur ce coup. Comme tu as vu le prochain chapitre sera pas mal non plus.

Lilou : Content que cela te plaise. C'est vrai que l'apparition du fléau dans le monde magique risque de faire du bruit et plus que tout le monde l'imagine. Quand Harry terminera sa transformation, les disputes finiront mais ce n'est pas pour le moment. Les autres devraient d'ailleurs intervenir plus au fil des prochains chapitres. Moi aussi je suis seul dans ma tête et heureusement. La relation entre Harry et Tonks est ambiguë depuis le début de l'histoire et le restera encore un peu. Alors patience. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà parmi vous après un long week-end de détente, un brin remuant mais vraiment de détente.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non

Merci à Obal, la chanceuse encore en vacances.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, et quelque chose me dit que oui.

Si vous avez, remarques, questions ou autre vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et fait plaisir.

Passez sur le groupe, n'hésitez pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Chapitre 70 : Duel enrichissant, informations mystérieuses, l'étau du mystère se resserre.

La forêt était vraiment lugubre malgré le fait que le printemps avait débuté depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. C'était en tout cas ce que ressentait un certain envoyé de Voldemort connu pour sa couardise depuis fort longtemps.

« La forêt …noirrrrrre porte bieeeen son nom » entendit-il une voix qui le transit de peur alors que même les arbres semblaient trembler.

De lourds bruits provenant de derrière lui le fit se retourner, et les personnes qu'ils étaient venu rencontrer arrivaient, poussant littéralement les arbres pour le rejoindre.

Ce fut transit d'une certaine insécurité et prêt à fuir si nécessaire qu'il observa trois géants arriver, et s'asseoir en face de lui, faisant trembler la terre à chaque pas.

« Toi venir voir … nous pour le maître » demanda celui qui semblait diriger les autres à Peter qui lui fit un signe de tête.

« Toi petit. Moi écraser toi » fit un autre se relevant d'un coup près à abattre un énorme gourdin sur le pauvre Peter qui n'eut pas le choix et utiliser ce que le maître lui avait donné afin de tenir en respect les géants en cas de problème.

Trouvant son courage en fond de lui mêlé par son envie de vivre comme toujours, il sortit aussitôt de sa robe noire de mangemort le précieux bâton en apparence surmonté d'un joyaux rouge sang ovale d'une dizaine de centimètre. Il le leva vers le géant qui peu impressionné était sur le point de frapper de son gourdin.

« Aiiiiie » cria-t-il alors qu'un éclair rouge s'abattait sur son gourdin, le sectionnant de toute part, remontant le long du bras avant de traverser le géant de part en part qui recula sous l'impact allant même jusqu'à mettre un genou à terre de douleur.

« Mon maître m'avait donné cela pour vous » expliqua-t-il au chef qui c'était relevé comme le troisième et regardait Peter d'un œil à la fois énervé et intéressé. « Il m'a permit de l'utiliser au cas où vous ne parviendriez pas à tenir vos troupes. Il a plusieurs fois montré sa bonne foie et voilà comment vous le remercier. A moins bien sûr que vous voulez que faire alliance avec les sorciers qui vous persécutent » jouant avec le bâton le dirigeant vers les géants.

Grâce au maître et à son bâton de foudre comme les géants allaient le surnommer, il pouvait se protéger.

« Il est vraiment un grand sorciers malin. Moi confiance en lui » répondit alors le chef.

« Lui pas malin de s'attaquer à vous » dit-il en parlant de son camarade géant qui se relevait de l'attaque de l'éclair. « Moi punir lui ».

Et faisant ce qu'il avait dit, il asséna un violent coup au géant, avant d'être rejoint par le troisième qui suivait son chef. Après plusieurs minutes de combat de ce style, le chef revint vers Peter, le sourire joyeux alors que Peter avait assisté à la scène sans broncher.

« Que devons nous faire pour le maître ? » demanda-t-il une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Car pour Peter Petigrew, une chose était certaine, le nouveau chef de la troupe de géant était vraiment malade au point de s'attaquer violemment à ses propres camarades.

« Les géants ont reçu l'ordre d'attaquer un village de sorciers allemand dans très peu de temps » annonça tout d'un coup Dumbledore, à Kingsley, McGonagall et Rogue qui se trouvaient tous dans le bureau directorial.

« Cette fois non seulement cela se rapproche mais devient sérieux. Cacher des vampires ou détraqueurs aux moldus est une chose mais des géants, ils font beaucoup de bruits et sont visibles » se tracassa Kingsley connaissant très bien les problèmes que les différents ministères des pays déjà touchés par les attaques similaires rencontraient.

« Avec l'augmentation des attaques, la sécurité de notre monde est menacé de jour en jour » concéda Minerva.

« Comment pouvez-vous en êtes aussi sûr ? Je n'ai pas entendu la moindre rumeur à ce sujet ! »

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit Severus, vous ne faites plus parti des mangemorts les plus influents » regretta Dumbledore. « Nous devons donc faute de mieux faire avec lui-même si cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous. »

« Vous ne croyez pas à sa sincérité ? »

« Là n'est pas le problème car tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance. Mais … » poursuivit le directeur

« Il a causé beaucoup de problèmes et son retournement vers nous n'a pas été des plus volontaires, c'est certain »

« Désolé de vous interrompre tous les deux mais de qui parlez-vous ? Nous avons un autre membre infiltré chez l'ennemi ? » Interrogea l'auror légèrement enthousiaste.

« Pas vraiment un nouveau car il faisait partit de l'ordre dès le début et malheureusement. » fit Rogue haineux.

« Lui ! » cracha Kingsley comprenant de qui il s'agissait. « Je me demande comment il est encore en vie et comment vous pouvez l'accepter ? Rien que pour Harry je le pendrais par les pieds et …»

« Qu'avez-vous tous avec vos pendaisons par les pieds ? » le coupa Severus.

L'auror le regarda retrouvant son sourire alors que le professeur de potion tiquait. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire.

« C'est un truc d'auror que toi et tes potions tu ne peux pas comprendre » révéla-t-il gardant pour lui ses idées, tout en lui faisant un large sourire de circonstance, qui déplu au maitre de potion.

« Quoi qu'il en soit et malgré la méfiance que nous devons garder pour lui, il faut faire attention et au moins répandre la nouvelle comme quoi les géants sont bien contre nous » soupira le directeur. « Je vais envoyer une lettre au ministre allemand pour lui apporter mon soutient. Il est compétent mais nous devons faire attention et rester discret. Si l'information se révèle juste, Peter peut nous apporter beaucoup »

Loin de se douter des manigances de Voldemort et des moyens que Dumbledore allait mettre ne œuvre pour les contrer, le temps passait normalement pour tout le monde.

« Je suis satisfait de vous tous. Vous avez vraiment fait de grand progrès depuis le début de l'année.» Complimenta Rémus à la fin d'un de ses cours relativement ardu à l'ensemble de ses élèves.

Cette annonce mit du baume au cœur de certains qui rirent heureux du compliment.

« Néanmoins, il vous reste encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être capable de vous défendre correctement mais c'est tout à fait normal. Alors pas de triomphalisme effréné les remit-il en place les secouant un peu.

« C'est pour cela que je demande à deux personnes de venir faire un duel » décida-t-il.

Tout le monde se regarda ne sachant que faire et ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise lorsque Neville se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur.

« Très bien Neville tu es le premier et pour le second …»

A nouveau les élèves hésitaient et alors que Hermione allait se lever désirant prendre sa revanche que Neville qui l'avait battu quelques mois plus tôt, Rémus décida qui serait l'adversaire.

« Harry est volontaire n'est ce pas ? » dit-il alors que Harry lui lançait un regard pas vraiment méchant mais surpris. Depuis des mois, il ne disputait pas le moindre duel à la grande surprise de ses amis lors des séances avec le groupe et visiblement Rémus qui devait le savoir désirait le voir à l'œuvre.

Pas de gaieté de cœur, Harry se leva et rejoignit Neville au centre de la pièce.

« je veux que vous vous battiez tous les deux et que vous leur montrer à quoi ressemble un véritable duel magique entre sorciers expérimentés » ordonna-t-il « tous les sorts sont autorisés excepté bien sûr les impardonnables. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, les tables se poussèrent libérant la place pour le duel, laissant tout juste le temps aux élèves de quitter leur chaise et de se placer en cercle autour de la future zone de duel.

« Donnez le meilleur de vous-même c'est tout ce que je demande. Montrez à tous de quoi vous êtes capable » leur conseilla-t-il pour finir et de les laisser prendre place au milieu de la salle.

Contrairement à la démonstration de duel de Rogue et Lockhart, l'arène de duel était circulaire, afin de bien transmettre la réalité des combats. Les élèves ne participant pas au groupe de défense en furent surpris. Les autres attendaient avec impatience ce duel car autant Neville surprenait par ses progrès, autant Harry ne disputait pas de duel contre eux et donc ne montrait pas de quoi il était capable à présent. Surtout que malgré toutes les rumeurs diverses et variés qui couraient sur lui depuis des années, justifiés ou non, de nombreuses questions sur ses réelles capacités restaient en suspend. De ce fait, certains pensaient toujours naïvement qu'il craignait de se faire battre alors que d'autres se posaient des questions sur ses possibilités réelles. N'avait-il pas rencontré des mangemorts et restaient toujours en vie. En tout cas, avant la fin du cours, tous obtiendraient des réponses à leurs questions.

Alors les deux amis prenaient place l'un en face de l'autre, se saluant, Rémus donna le signal de départ.

Aussitôt, le premier sort fusa de la part de Neville suivit de deux autres qui percutèrent créant un impact de fumée sur le bouclier de Harry. Il eut a peine le temps de dissiper la fumée que Neville qui s'était approché par la gauche lui lançait un sort d'entrave que Harry parvint à éviter d'un mouvement rapide vers la droite.

« C'est passé juste. Il a fait des progrès sérieux, je dois faire attention » pensa le survivant lançant pour la première fois un _impédimeta_ qui lui aussi rencontra le bouclier de son ami.

« Le combat va être passionnant » se dit-il et cela allait être en effet le cas.

Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, les sorts en tout genre se succédèrent de la part des deux sorciers qui déjouaient les tentatives d'attaques de chacun avec aisance.

De l'autre côté du cercle magique créé par Rémus protégeant les autres élèves d'un sort perdu, le publique suivait avec fougue le duel. Peu à peu, chacun supportait son favori autant Harry que Neville.

« C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent tous les deux » constata tout d'un coup Hermione détournant l'attention du duel Ron.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment mais regarde leurs yeux. Il y a la même intensité à l'intérieur. A croire qu'ils ressentent la même chose, les mêmes émotions » répondit-elle alors que son ami essayait d'observer les regards de ses deux amis.

« Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire, mais il doit avoir une explication non ? »

« Tu as sûrement raison. Il doit y avoir une explication » dit-elle soucieuse, se posant des questions sur ceux qui les rapprochaient. Elle avait bien observé le regard de Harry depuis longtemps et se posait des questions, mais le regard de Neville lui en fournissait des nouvelles.

Pendant ce temps le duel continuait de plus belle. Une chose était certaine, tous les deux maîtrisaient parfaitement les différents sorts de boucliers. Et ceux si tenaient bon malgré les sorts.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir augmenter la puissance » pensa alors Neville serein et confiant. Il n'avait pas affronté Harry depuis longtemps et espérait pouvoir tenir le coup face à Harry, voir même mieux.

Il se concentra sachant très bien que Harry connaissait beaucoup de sorts lui aussi.

A la surprise de tous, il utilisa un sort créant des boules de feu de 10cm de diamètre et en lança plusieurs qui furent neutralisés sans problèmes par un bouclier de la même nature que Harry eut juste le temps de mettre en place. Les explosions qui en résultats obscurcirent la vision de Harry qui tenta de rester sur ses gardes ne sachant pas ce que Neville lui préparait.

Sachant bien que Harry serait gêné quelques secondes, il mit en œuvre son plan. Se tournant vers l'une des chaises présentes il utilisa un sort des plus simples.

« _Accio_ » cria-t-il lançant une chaise au travers le bouclier de Harry qui passa au travers et qu'heureusement Harry sentit venir et qui passa de l'autre côté du bouclier.

« _Accio_ » Dit à nouveau Neuville.

Une seconde chaise suivit que Harry ne parvient pas à éviter et qui le percuta, le renversant.

« _Expelliarmus_ » prononça Neville ne baissant pas sa vigilance.

Le sort percuta Harry en tout cas, tous le pensèrent avant que ce fut à nouveau la chaise que Neville avait lancé qui lui revint dessus en lieu et place de la baguette. D'un rapide mouvement il l'évita, tout comme le sort que Harry lui lançait déjà en retour. Le duel reprit alors de plus belle, les adversaires déjouant les sorts de l'autre.

A l'évidence, ils étaient très fort tous les deux, et cachaient bien leur jeu. En tout cas ce fut ce que pensèrent leurs amis en les voyant combattre. Néanmoins, ils ne pensaient pas que Neville soit capable de tenir tête à Harry que tous voyaient comme plus fort.

De tous Rémus était à la fois surpris et perplexe.

« Neville a beaucoup progressé depuis des années et ... étant la seconde possibilité de la prophétie, il est possible qu'il possède de lui-même une puissance plus importante que l'on pouvait supposé jusqu'alors. » réalisa-t-il se rappelant les paroles de Harry au sujet de la prophétie.

« Ils ont un lien certain. La même peine et des objectifs similaires. Il faudra les surveiller de près tous les deux »

Réalisant à la suite des derniers sortilèges utilisés par les deux duellistes devenaient de plus en plus puissant, en tout cas plus qu'il ne l'aurait supposé, Rémus entreprit d'augmenter la protection des élèves. Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, car non sans surprise, Dumbledore le fit à sa place.

« On dirait qu'il y a un très bon duel ici » déclara-t-il s'installant au milieu des étudiants qui sur le coup ne le remarquèrent pas.

« Je suis bien de votre avis professeur. Ils sont très bons tous les deux tout comme l'étaient leurs parents à leur époque. » Assura le professeur ne quittant pas pour autant son attention du duel qui continuait de plus belle.

« Il semble que le joufflu tienne bien la distance » se moqua Elvis.

« Arrête de te moquer de lui !» le défendit tout de suite James.

« L'honneur des Gryffondor comme toujours. » cracha-t-il à la suite.

L'esprit n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car un sort vicieux de Neville venait d'atteindre Harry déstabilisé sous l'effet de la dispute venait d'encaisser, le faisant tomber à terre lourdement.

« C'est malin maintenant nous allons perdre à cause de tes préjugés envers les autres et les sois disant non pure. Et connaissant parfaitement tes origines c'est un peu fort tu ne crois pas et… » S'énerva encore plus James haussant à nouveau le ton.

« Cessez tout de suite vos enfantillages» cria tout d'un coup à Harry à se déchirer les cordes vocales, stoppant tout de suite la dispute, les deux esprits retrouvant leur calme.

Harry souffla lourdement tout en se relevant, sous les regards d'incompréhension de Neville et de tous les spectateurs, Rémus et Dumbledore en tête. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait crié non seulement dans sa tête mais également à haute voix ce qui rendait perplexe tout le monde y compris lui. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions. Alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers Neville prêt à poursuivre, ce fut un autre lui qui intervint alors.

« Sans manquer de respect, tout ceci est pathétique et devant tant de miséricorde, je me dois de relever le niveau » déclara une voix tout d'un coup plus froide. « Désolé Neville mais ce combat n'a que trop perduré. Es tu prêt à conclure ? »

« Bien sûr que oui » assura-t-il.

« Dans ce cas terminons » trancha-t-il la baguette près à l'emploi.

Neville attendit patient le prochain sort sachant très bien que cette fois Harry allait réellement lui donné du fil à retordre. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point.

« _Obscuranti_ » entendit-il alors que le sort de Harry prenait de l'importance dans la salle, les masquant aux yeux de tous.

« Harry ne veut pas montrer son véritable visage » pensa-t-il « dans ce cas, montrons lui le notre » décida-t-il raffermissant sa main sur sa baguette.

« _protego_ » cria-t-il, un bouclier de forte puissance s'instaurant devant lui capable d'arrêter des sortilèges puissant.

Sitôt celui ci fait, qu'il vola en éclat sous l'impact d'un sort virulent de son adversaire, le repoussant même de quelques mètres. Il parvint à esquiver les deux prochains sorts, mais celui que Harry lui réservait pour la suite conclurait le duel.

Sans comprendre comment, il ouvrit les yeux, béa observant devant lui la zone de combat, toujours masquée, incrédule essayant de réaliser le sort qui venait de le toucher. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la suite des événements, et en premier lieu de la disparition de le fumée. Ses yeux furent ensuite attiré par la main droite de Harry qui semblait faire rouler une baguette avec. En regardant mieux, il reconnu sa baguette.

« Je n'ai même pas eut l'impression de la perdre » souffla-t-il en se relevant et récupérer son bien.

« Je n'en reviens pas » pensa Dumbledore « Harry a vraiment acquis un pouvoir étonnamment élevé en si peu de temps » ses yeux bleus scrutant Harry qui semblait avoir retrouvé de sa tranquillité contrairement au dénouement du duel. « et Neville a vraiment gagné en puissance également » son regard se posant sur son élève qui se relevait péniblement, soufflant encore sous l'impact du dernier sort qui avait soufflé totalement ses défenses, le percutant et lui ôtant toutes chances de victoire une fois privé de baguette.

De leurs côtés, les élèves se posaient des questions sans se rendre compte des prouesses que Harry venait de prouver lors de ce duel. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que les sorts et la vitesse d'exécution qu'il avait utilisée et atteint, étaient bien au-dessus d'un sorcier moyen pleinement formé.

Même Hermione était sous le choc réalisant bien que son ami venait de frapper un grand coup. Elle comme tous les autres était encore loin de se douter de la vérité des faits. Seul Dumbledore et Rémus prenaient conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Enfin de compte, les géants ont bien attaqué le village en Allemagne et rien a été fait pour les contrecarrer ! Pourquoi ? » Se demanda Kingsley alors qu'il assistait à une réunion de crise au ministère comme il y en avait pratiquement tous les jours sous des motifs extrêmement différents chaque jour.

« La guerre gagne de nouveau pays chaque jour » annonça tristement Percy Weasley expliquant la position actuel du ministère allemand.

« Nous le savons très bien » l'interrompit la ministre. « Ce que nous voulons savoir est que fait à présent nos homologues allemand ? » exigea-t-elle comme réponse foudroyant le jeune Weasley. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour ce jeune arriviste et sans la présence de son père Arthur à ses côtés elle aurait tôt fait de lui retirer son travail actuel.

« Tous comme la France il y a peu de temps, ils ont décidés de se battre et ils ont refusés de se soumettre à vous-savez-qui. C'est une bonne nouvelle même si malheureusement la proximité de certains pays laisse supposer des problèmes avec des mouvances similaires à vous-savez-qui et donc il est malheureusement probable qu'ils connaissent des problèmes comme les notre. Dans cette situation, ils ne pourront pas nous aider physiquement. Nous n'avons tout de même leur soutient » conclu-t-il essayant de garder une sereinitée sur le visage.

« Nous avons leur soutient mais pas de renforts. Ils sont inutiles » grogna un vieux sorcier assis quelques siège à la droite de la ministre. « Leurs problèmes sont minimes par rapport aux nôtres. »

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre » cingla-t-elle à son égard lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu. « Si je me souviens bien vous aviez qualifié de problème minime la monté de Voldemort il y a 25 ans. Ils doivent contenir et régler leurs problèmes en priorité, tout comme nous. »

La salle fut sous le choc. Elle venait de prononcer le mot interdit et de rabrouer un ancien fonctionnaire hautement placé au ministère.

« Je ne vous permet pas de…. »

« Qui vous donne le droit de parler ici. Personne alors ne prenez pas la parole tant que l'on vous la donne pas. Vous et vos amis avez les choses empirer il y a 20ans et je ne vous laisserai pas recommencer aujourd'hui. Oui Voldemort est un danger pour nous et pour tous les autres pays et oui nous avons besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Par contre nous ne devons pas nous mettre à dos les autres ministères car vous et d'autres vous plaignez de leur non-assistance. Venant de personne qui refusaient de voir la réalité en face à propos du retour de Voldemort, c'est facile. Mais si vous pensez que vos grands airs vont me faire oublier le passé et votre passé vous vous trompez lourdement. Alors à moins que vous ayez des paroles intelligentes à dire faites le sinon taisez vous et rester tranquille » ordonna-t-elle stupéfiant toute l'assemblé y compris Tonks qui se trouvant en retrait assistait à la scène.

Le silence instauré dura une poignée de secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Où en étions nous Arthur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous devions voir les mesures à prendre à propos de l'Allemagne Mme la ministre » répondit-il un léger sourire revenant.

« Ah oui. Assurez les de notre soutient dans cette tragédie et ... »

La suite de la réunion se passa plus calmement à la joie de tous mais les paroles de la ministre resteraient dans les mémoires de tous. Ses alliés et soutiens retenaient biens ses paroles déterminés alors que ses ennemis se rendaient compte peu à peu qu'elle parvenait à se faire une par de choix dans la vie politique y compris au près de la population. Grâce aux décisions prises elle redonnait un faible mais réel espoir envers les personnes politiques.

« Amélia Bones est vraiment la personne idéale pour ce poste. Je l'ai toujours pensé » avoua Dumbledore alors que Kingsley et Arthur lui faisait leur rapport.

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas prévenu de l'attaque des géants ? » l'interrogea l'auror.

« Pour des raisons particulières tout simplement » expliqua Albus. « Je ne voulais compromettre notre espion dès ses premières informations. De plus je ne savais pas réellement si nous pouvions lui faire entièrement confiance. Maintenant il y a du mieux »

Cette explication ne satisfaisait pas l'auror comme Dumbledore le compris aisément à la tête ennuyée en face de lui.

« Il y a eu une quinzaine de morts Albus lors de l'attaque et uniquement que des moldus. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir de cette façon. »

« Personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon en vérité mais la guerre est cruelle malheureusement et … »

« Dites plutôt qu'il était plus judicieux de laisser l'attaque se dérouler afin d'obliger plus aisément le ministère allemand à prendre les armes dans cette guerre. » dit une voix froide de derrière la porte de bois qui menait au bureau directorial avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Harry fort mécontent.

« Tout ceci est d'ordre politique. Et même si vous ne voulez pas nous l'avouez voir même vous l'avouer, j'ai raison. Le grand Albus Dumbledore manipule à sa guise tout le monde. Toutes vos explications ne servent à rien et pour être honnête je déteste cela. Toutes vos manigances m'horripilent Dumbledore » termina dans un cri Harry.

« Mes raisons ne regardent que moi Harry. Mais entre veux-tu, pas la peine de rester sur le palier maintenant que tu as fais tout ce chemin » l'invita-t-il à rentrer, ce que le jeune homme fit un claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Si j'ai bien compris il vous a prévenu de l'attaque et pourtant vous n'avez rien fait. A quoi jouez vous donc ? Quand je vous disais sénile, je ne pensais être réellement dans le vrai ! » Se moqua-t-il arrivant au milieu du bureau au côté de Kingsley qui passait d'un visage à l'autre sans trop savoir que dire. En vérité, lui aussi se posait des questions. En tant qu'auror il devait protéger et les morts inutiles le rendaient malade.

« Enfin voyons Harry, le professeur Dumbledore sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Parfois toutes ces choses nous échappent et c'est entièrement normal et… »

« Sans vouloir vous vexer M. Weasley vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la réalité de ce qu'il se passe ici. Et je ne vous en blâme pas car lui non plus ignore une grande partie des événements passés et présents ».

Son regard se posant sur les yeux du directeur avec une hargne que le patriarche de la famille Weasley ignorait de la part de Harry. Certes il le savait colérique et savait qu'il était en froid avec le directeur mais là, c'était au-dessus de toute compréhension de sa part.

« Et moi je voudrais que tu sois plus respectueux des anciens Harry. Tes griefs contre lui ne doit pas dépasser les limites comme c'est le cas en ce moment et …»

« Ne vous inquiéter pas Arthur. Nos rapports sont biens plus compliqués que de simples griefs et seraient bien trop compliquer à expliquer. » L'arrêta le directeur.

« Je n'ai pas la science infuse Harry tu le sais aussi bien que moi. La question que je me pose est de savoir le motif de ta venue ici. Serait-ce cette lettre par hasard ? » L'interrogea-t-il voyant une lettre dans la main serré de son élève.

« Comme toujours vous êtes un fin observateur. C'est une lettre fort intéressante qu'il m'a justement envoyée. »

« Risqué pour lui et pour nous » Continua le Directeur.

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Il me raconte beaucoup de choses et surtout les détails de l'attaque me prévenant qu'il vous envoyé le même message mais que visiblement vous ne vous en n'êtes pas préoccupé. Il s'inquiétait donc de votre immobilisme » raconta-t-il avant de tendre la lettre au directeur, qui le lu à son tour.

« C'est fort dangereux pour lui en effet » annonça-t-il en rendant la lettre à Harry qui d'un simple geste de la main droite la fit s'envoler en flamme.

« Je désirais juste vous le montrer avant de la réduire à rien. Je doute qu'il m'écrive à nouveau et je serai gré de me tenir informé un plus énergiquement de ses avancés. C'est grâce à moi s'il est là à présent pour nous »

« Le problème est de savoir pour combien de temps » trancha le directeur dans l'optimisme de Harry. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que le directeur redoutait par-dessus tout c'était bien une nouvelle trahison de Peter. Il est clair que cette possibilité lui avait effleuré l'esprit et l'avait empêcher entre autre de prendre la bonne décision au sujet de l'attaque.

« Au fait Harry je te félicite du duel dont toi et Neville nous avez gratifié l'autre jour. Je suis ravi que les entraînements auxquels tu t'adonnes portent vraiment leur fruit et cela même si la fin reste pour moi encore assez ésotérique. » Remarqua-t-il judicieusement observant la réaction de Harry qui parvint à rester de marbre se savant scruter.

« Je ferai part à Neville de vos compliments car dans un duel il faut être deux pour jouer. Seul on ne peut rien faire »

« Note judicieuse. Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de venir dans l'ordre non ? » Proposa-t-il d'un coup surprenant les deux autres sorciers sur le coup par le virement de situation.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir même si sa réponse était prise depuis longtemps.

« Je crois vous l'avoir dit professeur. Je suis l'arme de personne excepté la mienne. Votre offre est tentante mais très peu pour moi. Je ne peux pas me lier avec vous et l'ordre, car et cela vous le savez je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre vous. Sur ce maintenant que tout est dit je vous laisse » décida-t-il d'un coup les surprenant à son tour

« Décidément ce garçon est difficile à cerner » se plaignit Kinglsey.

« C'est vrai mais il n'est pas le seul » approuva Arthur son regard dirigé vers Dumbledore qui n'avait pas réussi cette fois non plus à ramener vers lui son étudiant.


	71. Une attaque aux conclusions incertaines

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca: Content que l'histoire continue à te plaire.

Arathorn: ça a été long également mais voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Fanely: J'ai bien aimé la fin duel avec Drago que tu décris. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas au programme, mais c'est toujours possible.

Lilou: Je pense que Neville aura un rôle plus important dans les prochains tomes. C'est pour cela que je lui donne un rôle plus important dans celle-ci. On en sera beaucoup plus très bientôt. Plusieurs esprits dans sa tête , il est bon à enfermer. Quand on connaît ces esprits justement on peut se demander comment il fait pour ne pas devenir fou. C'est bien Adam qui est intervenu pour mettre fin au duel étant le plus influent et aussi le plus puissant. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'idée d'un duel entre Dumbledore et Harry. En tout cas pas dans le type de duel comme celui avec Neville. S'il y en a un et il devrait je pense en avoir un même si ce n'est pas pour l'instant, il sera différent. Désolé si la clarté n'est pas toujours la meilleur, ceux sont les aléas quand on écrit vite et que parfois on oublie de modifié. De plus, la mise en page n'est pas la meilleur sur le site également.

Kobe23: Suivre les conseils d'Elvis peut être judicieux, mais prudence tout de même. Pour Peter c'est vrai, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Obal: Oui la suite va accélérer comme tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs. Le duel ne sera pas le dernier. Pour savoir où est Fudge, l'avenir nous le dira… peut-être.

Archidruide: Harry ne sera jamais totalement méchant. Il peut par contre avoir des excès de violence. Un duel contre voldy est pour bientôt alors patience. Pour le couple Tonks/Harry, on verra

sao'zens: Et oui ça fait des étincelles et ce n'est pas terminé.

Mlle X: Merci pour le mot d'encouragement. Comme je l'ai déjà dit pour Harry et Tonks patience.

Milie Black: Content que ça te plaise toujours. Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre!.

Basile: Tout d'abord bravo car lire les 70 chapitres d'un coup il faut le vouloir. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout et pour la suite on verra bien. Pour les relations entre Katie, Harry et Tonks tu verras bien ce que j'ai prévu en espérant que ça te plaise toujours. Avec Dumbledore, il va y avoir une baisse de tension, pas la relation d'avant mais mieux que maintenant. Désolé pour l'attaque des mangemorts avec Ecker mais Harry n'était pas encore trop fort pour tout montrer. La rencontre avec Peter est pour moi un grand moment. C'est vrai que Harry était près de l'étriper mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont car l'action arrive et dès celui-ci.

Semine: Pas d'inquiétude, comme le montrera l'un des prochains chapitre, Harry et Neville resteront amis. Pas de soucis.

Satya: Merci et content que tu aimes.

Content de vous revoir après deux semaines d'absence. Merci aux lecteurs anonymes et non, content que ce chapitre vous a plu.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire en attendant plus d'action d'ici quelques chapitres.

Si vous avez avis, questions ou autre vous savez quoi faire c'est rapide et me fait toujours plaisir.

Passez un bon week-end et bonne lecture.

By By

Chapitre 71 : Une attaque aux conclusions incertaines

Les jours passants, les problèmes au sein de l'école augmentèrent tout comme les problèmes au sein de la communauté magique.

Harry devenait de plus en plus soucieux des événements car il sentait bien qu'il en était plus ou moins responsable. Suite à une agression plus violente que prévu envers un jeune groupe de Serdaigle, il avait dû prendre les devant espérant arranger la situation au risque de la faire empirer. Mais il n'était pas pensable de rester là sans broncher.

Ce fut donc à la suite de la réunion de défense qui suivit qu'il parla à ses camarades. Alors qu'une grande partie des membres étaient déjà partis, qu'une autre réunion débuta avec en majorité des élèves de la première heure dans le groupe.

« La situation dégénère de plus en plus et les professeurs risquent d'être débordés au fil des jours. » commença-t-il d'un ton calme mais lourd de sens.

« Et que comptes-tu faire contre cela ? » demanda Zacharia Smith d'un ton plutôt mauvais qu'il utilisait toujours.

Peu impressionné par ses grands airs, Harry le toisa du regard l'obligeant à abandonner son air si hautain.

« Bon nombre d'entre vous sont préfets et je présume que le nombres des rondes risquent d'augmenter rapidement à la demande expresse de Dumbledore. Ce qui ne nous arrange pas du tout, en tout cas pour la continuité de nos réunions. Mais en même temps nous obligera à réagir plus qu'actuellement »

« Tu as donc une idée en tête Harry ? » le questionna Hermione reconnaissant son influence dans les arguments et la réflexion de son ami.

« Tu dois être arrivée à la même conclusion que moi alors expose ce que tu as en tête » proposa-t-il la surprenant comme d'en de rares fois.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle toussota légèrement faisant sourire Harry et grimacer Ron, puis commença.

« Comme nous l'a stipulé Harry, nous sommes beaucoup de préfets rassemblés ici. Et il a raison en disant que les rondes vont augmenter surtout pour nous qui somme en 6ème année car nous n'avons pas d'examens primordiaux » grimaça-t-elle.

« C'est bien la première fois que j'entends dire de la bouche d'Hermione Granger que les examens ne sont pas primordiaux » siffla peu convaincu Anthony Goldstein.

« Tais-toi un peu et laisse-la parler » intervint Padma Patil plus virulente et certainement plus mature que sa sœur. Elle fut remercié par un sourire de Hermione qui continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Comme nous ne savons pas le nombre des agresseurs, et comme les attaques deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes, nous devrions peut-être proposer au directeur que certains d'entre nous assisteront les préfets durant les rondes. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Je ne suis pas préfet et je ne souhaite pas le devenir ! » Affirma Michael Corner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne veut de toi comme préfet » intervint Ron désobligeant.

« QUOI REPETE UN PEU ! » cria-t-il alors que deux de ses amis essayaient de le calmer.

« En plus tu es sourd. Ça ne te suffisait pas d'être…. »

La suite des paroles de Ron furent inaudibles malgré que sa bouche continuait à bouger mais elle ne laissant pourtant aucun son s'en échapper. Il se retourna vers l'origine du sort qui venait de la frapper sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson. A sa grande surprise et à celle de tous les autres, c'était Neville l'auteur du sort et à son regard, il n'était pas content de la tournure des événements.

« Vous allez vous taire tous à moins que vous ne vouliez finir comme lui » précisa-t-il en désignant Ron de la main. « On n'en a rien à faire de qui est ou n'est pas préfet. Le principal est d'assurer la sécurité de tous ceux qui sont soit trop jeune pour se défendre ou soit pas suffisamment fort en défense pour l'instant. Et pour information, c'est notre cas si nous tombons sur un groupe organisé car c'est sûrement le cas. Si vous ne voulez pas participer nous ne pouvons pas vous y obliger mais n'oubliez pas que Dumbledore souhaite l'union et l'entre aide entre les maisons. Maintenant que nous aidons dans ici, pourquoi arrêter en si bon chemin et montrer à l'école entière que nous sommes capable d'agir. »

A ce moment, le garçon timide et maladroit disparaissait définitivement au profit d'un jeune homme sûr de lui et en l'avenir.

Alors que Harry le regardait satisfait de la tournure de l'affaire, les autres le dévisageaient sans trop savoir que dire. Y compris Ron et Michael qui n'osait pas le regarder en face.

« Maintenant que visiblement vous avez accepté la proposition je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème afin de la mettre en pratique le plus rapidement que possible » enchaîna Hermione reconnaissant le bon moment personne n'allant répliquer.

Comme prévu, personne ne montra son désaccord. Ils connaissaient tous des personnes de leur maison qui avait subit un mauvais sort. Tous étaient d'accord pour changer les choses pour le bien de tous. Peu à peu, ils prenaient non seulement conscience qu'ils pouvaient agir mais également qu'ils devaient le faire et non rester spectateurs impuissants comme l'étaient un grand nombre de sorciers dans la communauté sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Tout étant dit, les jeunes sorciers se séparèrent tranquillement sous les yeux sereins de Harry qui retint ses amis avant qu'ils ne repartent. Tout d'abord surpris, sous prétexte de discuter ensemble sous divers sujets, ils attendirent d'être seul pour rejoindre Harry qui comme à son habitude demeurait encore et toujours en retrait. Ils se rassirent docilement près de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la fin de la réunion se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Ils eurent rapidement la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais certaines attaques on eut lieu alors que nous étions réuni ici » remarqua Harry

« Tu veux dire par là qu'ils choisissent ce moment là pour attaquer sachant très bien que les principales personnes qui peuvent les ennuyer sont occupés ailleurs ?» poursuivit Ron craignant de voir où il voulait en venir.

« Exactement, Harry a raison. Je ne pense pas aux coïncidences. Ils savent que nous sommes ici et en profite » continua Hermione concentrée et la voix de plus en plus éteinte.

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire qu'il y a un ou plusieurs de nos camarades qui les renseignent sur nos agissements ici et sur les heures de réunions? » s'insurgea Ron exprimant parfaitement les craintes de son amie

« Justement Ron je pense et je crains que cela soit le cas malheureusement. Nous avons eut beaucoup de nouveaux depuis les derniers mois et dans le nombre il est possible que certains ne sont pas fidèles envers nous »

« A tout les coups ceux sont les Serpentard qui les aide et …. » poursuivit-il dans sa lancé au grand dame de ses amis redoutant ce type de comportement.

« Ne te prononce pas aussi rapidement Ron. Rien est encore certain tout comme rien n'est non plus certain que c'est l'œuvre d'un Serpentard » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner mais le rouquin était déjà partit dans son idée.

« Je me demande bien qui ça peut être ? Ceux de notre année ou des plus jeunes ?» continua-t-il sans écouter et remarquer les regards que ses amis lui lançaient.

« Ron tu vas arrêter à la fin !» cria Ginny ne supportant plus l'attitude de son frère et remarquant l'impuissance de Hermione à réagir.

« Pourquoi tu cries et interrompt ma concentration ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton outré.

« Si Monsieur Ron écoutait les autres au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa concentration tu aurais remarqué que non seulement personne t'écoute et qu'en plus tu fais fausse route » le prévint-elle alors qu'il semblait réaliser que ces paroles étaient véridiques. Il prit alors une teinte rouge en voyant Hermione le fixer mécontente et baissa la tête légèrement.

« Oui mais rien ne prouve le contraire » trancha-t-il avant de se taire pour de bon.

« C'est vrai mais pour l'instant c'est une sérieuse possibilité qu'il ne faut pas négliger » dit alors Neville prenant la parole sous le regard amusé de Harry. « Il est même tout à fait possible que si traite il y a, qu'il fasse parti du groupe que nous avons réunis tout à l'heure. »

« Dans ce cas, les responsables connaîtront rapidement ce que nous comptons faire pour contre carrer les attaques. C'est fâcheux »

« Je doute que cela soit l'un des Gryffondor. Nous les connaissons bien et depuis longtemps » continua Hermione

« Tu oublies que certains ceux sont retrouvés contre Harry et nous l'année dernière » lui rappela Ron, se souvenant bien de l'attitude de Seamus en particulier.

« Oui, je sais très bien et ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps. Et Seamus a été l'un des premiers à s'excuser pour ses agissements. » Vint participer Ginny ne voulant pas croire à la trahison au sein de la maison du lion.

« Tu oublies que Queuvert était à Gryffondor » les stoppa tous Harry d'une voix froide. « Et en plus le dernier que l'on aurait soupçonner. » il s'interrompit quelques instants laissant les autres dans l'attente avant de continuer. « On ne sait pas si un traite existe dans le groupe mais je doute qu'il soit à Serpentard car ce serait trop criant et prévisible. On ne peut pas non plus éliminer l'hypothèse qu'il soit à Gryffondor tout comme d'ailleurs dans aucune des autres maisons. Les Serdaigle sont intelligents mais humains et il en va de même pour la loyauté des Poufsouffle. L'intelligence et la loyauté ont des limites qui peuvent être aisément atteinte. Il est donc inutile et d'ailleurs complètement futile de porter des jugements tout de suite sur telle ou telle maison. Car tout comme pour la magie tout reste possible alors ne nous égarons pas en chemin » terminant ses paroles par un rictus déplaisant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'un informateur mais il était lui même arrivé à cette constatation depuis quelques temps.

Alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la zone de non transplanage, il fut accueillit par un comité, assurant la sécurité des lieux.

Deux vampires accompagnés de plusieurs détraqueurs, s'occupaient de cette zone. Quand ils le virent avancer vers eux, ils le saluèrent d'un signe de tête et ne se préoccupèrent pas plus de lui. Il eut un rictus en passant à leur côté, en particulier des vampires qu'il ne supportait que très peu.

Il continua à marcher dans le parc sous le ciel nuageux qui assombrissait les lieux jusqu'à l'entrée dans la lugubre bâtisse. A cet instant, le professeur de potion de Poudlard, se concentra encore plus en fermant complètement son esprit afin de ne rien laisser filtrer de ses pensés les plus secrètes. Il ne doutait plus depuis longtemps soupçons de Voldemort à son égard et redoutait de se faire découvrir.

Ce soudain appel du maître en plein milieu de la journée n'était donc pas pour le rassurer. Par chance, ses élèves d'alors n'avait pas remarqué la crispation qui accompagnait le visage du professeur le libérant ainsi d'explications contrariantes.

Durant le trajet le menant au maitre, il croisa très peu de personne pour son plaisir. Il savait néanmoins que cela ne durerait pas dès qu'il se trouverait dans la pièce principale et ce fut bien évidemment le cas.

Dès son entrée, il sentit le regard rouge sang de Voldemort sur lui et son esprit se crispa un instant alors que l'esprit du maître le rencontrait, restant heureusement en périphérie.

« Je t'attendais justement Severus. Approche veux-tu ! Nous avons des choses à voir en particulier » ordonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Severus sachant fort bien qu'il n'était pas préférable pour lui de ne pas obéir s'avança dissimulant son appréhension derrière son masque de froideur qui le caractérisait tant. Arrivé devant le maître après ce qui lui parut comme une éternité, il s'agenouilla devant lui, tête baissé et yeux rivés sur le sol attendant la suite voir la redoutant.

« Tu ne m'as jamais déçu par le passé Severus. Je t'ai même fait l'honneur de t'enseigner certaines potions noires oubliées qui t'ont permit d'atteindre le statut de maître de potion. Statut que tes dons pour cette noble art te prédisposait » susurra-t-il

« Mais tu n'es pas là pour évoquer cela. Je vais te confier une tâche importante Severus. Une tâche dont toi seul peut accomplir. » Un sourire carnassier naissant sur son visage.

« Quelle est-elle seigneur ? »

« Elle est très simple en vérité » avoua-t-il avant de lui révéler la tâche qu'il devait accomplir pour son seigneurs et maître.

« Ainsi ces idiots comptent prêter mains fortes aux préfets durant leurs rondes » ria un jeune homme

« Ils se croient suffisamment bons pour les protéger » fit un autre « sottise »

« Pourquoi faut-il que je sois encore et toujours entouré d'idiot de ce genre » se maudit-il « aurais-je moi ou ma famille faillit par le passé ?» médita-t-il, son regard se tournant vers ses deux compagnons avec lui qui le fixaient une expression inerte sur le visage.

« Pas étonnant avec vous que rien ne se passe comme voulu » continua-t-il, se retournant vers celui qui venait de lui communiquer les informations.

« Et ça commencera quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mais ils doivent en parler au directeur avant de commencer. »

« Et connaissant Dumbledore il acceptera malgré les dangers que cela peut engendrer. »Pensa-t-il ouvertement. « Il va falloir agir en conséquence. Et de toutes les manières, une alliance entre les maisons ne les sauvera pas de nous autres Serpentard » termina-t-il sur un ton supérieur qu'il au défaut de Drago Malfoy ne prenait qu'en de rare occasion. Il se refusait d'attirer l'attention et fort de remarquer que cela fonctionnait très bien de cette façon pour lui et ses camarades de Serpentard.

Comme allait le comprendre les Gryffondor, et comme le supposait Harry, Derek Hawkins était d'une autre nature que l'arrogant Malfoy.

Une nouvelle semaine passa à Poudlard. Semaine durant laquelle, la tension monta d'un cran dans l'école. Et cela malgré les changements qui venaient de se faire et essentiellement pour le corps enseignant. Car en effet depuis certaines périodes noirs sources de conflits, des élèves s'unissaient afin de faire régner l'ordre et le calme au sein de l'école. En de rare fois en effet, ils avaient été autorisés de s'organiser en groupe de défense qui sous la coupe des préfets les surveillant, pouvaient même utiliser la magie en cas de problème majeur.

Rogue avait été l'un des seuls à s'élever contre ce fait, surtout que c'était des amis de Potter qui assuraient ce rôle. Ce à quoi le professeur McGonagall répondit tout simplement.

« Tout d'abord toutes les maisons sont représentées dans ce groupe. » l'avertit-elle d'un coup avant de lui rappeler un sourire en coin. « L'année dernière je me souviens que vous n'avez pas protesté quand Umbridge a prit des Serpentard et leur a donné des pouvoirs bien au-dessus de la normal. A moins que vous ne vous inquiétez de connaître l'identité des fauteurs de troubles » son éternel sourire pincé en bouche.

Devant les arguments de la sous-directrice, le directeur abdiqua même si au fond de lui, il était lui aussi satisfait. Malgré les griefs que l'on pouvait lui porter, il pensait à la sécurité des élèves, de tous les élèves. Une autre réaction de sa part aurait d'ailleurs parue suspecte pour sa maison qui regorgeait de mangemorts en herbe.

Une fois l'annonce faite au début du repas du dimanche soir par le directeur, les rondes renforcées par les membres du groupe de défense commencèrent dès le lendemain et la nouvelle semaine.

Pour des raisons de partialité, deux membres accompagnaient les deux préfets durant les rondes, chaque maison étant alors représentée. Ainsi, les plus suspicieux se retrouvait l'herbe coupée sous le pied, incapable de trouver une excuse valable. Les premières rondes débutèrent à la fin des cours et se passèrent pour le mieux.

Beaucoup d'élèves s'en trouvaient rassurés, alors que les Serpentard s'énervaient devant cette situation.

« Alors tes révisions se déroulent bien ? »

Katie releva tout simplement la tête se retrouvant face à Harry qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune près d'elle.

« Ça avance mais pas aussi vite que je le voudrais » soupira-t-elle « mais je crois n'être pas la seule dans cette optique donc je fais avec » déclara-t-elle philosophe qui le fit sourire.

« Tu te débrouilles assez bien alors je ne crois pas que tu auras des problèmes durant tes examens »

« Merci mais je suis quand même obligés de beaucoup étudier » remarqua-t-elle « et toi aussi tu verras ce n'est pas facile. Il demande beaucoup plus de chose pour les ASPIC. Bien plus que pour ton année, tu verras l'année prochaine »

« Oh je veux bien le croire. En ce moment, même Hermione éprouve des difficultés durant les cours de métamorphose et d'enchantement » se yeux allant trouver son amie qui étudiait ardemment à une table plus loin.

« Ce sont les deux matières les plus ardues en effet. Je me rappelle avoir rencontré des difficultés en fin de l'année dernière mais c'est normal. Dans l'ensemble on comprend tout que durant la dernière année. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« J'en suis convaincu. Les métamorphoses humaines sont les plus compliquées tout comme les enchantements d'objets de haut niveau par exemple »

« Les transformations par palier ou entière sont ardues en effet. Mais avec la pratique et la persévérance on y arrive. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas des plus facile. Tout comme pour les apparitions »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et le regarda un instant, pensive et soucieuse.

« Il y a un problème ? » la questionna-t-il devant le silence de son amie.

« Non rien à part que je… crains que nous n'allons pas pouvoir passer autant de moment ensemble que durant les derniers mois. Les examens approchent à grand pas et pour être honnête… » Visiblement elle avait de la difficulté à expliquer clairement le fond de sa pensée.

« Tu n'arrives pas réellement à te concentrer quand je suis à tes côtés, c'est cela ? » poursuivit il sereinement alors que sa compagne devenait rouge devant cette affirmation.

« Hum Hum » fit-elle en faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête. « C'est pas car … enfin disons que quand tu es avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de travailler autant mais au contraire… »

« Une occupation en tête, j'imagine, tout comme il est vrai moi en ce moment » avoua-t-il ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. La situation le troublait également en ce moment précis. Il se savait attirer par la jeune fille de plus en plus au fil des semaines. Et malheureusement pour lui et surtout pour elle, c'était trouble de malaise et aussi de retard possible dans les préparations aux examens.

« Je suis désolée pour cela » continua-t-elle redoutant ce qu'elle allait devoir dire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive à la même conclusion que toi alors ne soit pas triste et retrouve le sourire. Nous nous verrons moins souvent mais plus… intensément » déclara-t-il un large sourire sur le visage, qui la fit sourire malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle savait bien que c'était la seule et unique solution et le remerciait de sa compréhension.

« Tu me prouves encore que tu es bien plus mature que la normal pour comprendre cela » remarqua-t-elle.

« Les études finiront bien par se terminer et nous auront le loisir de faire tout autre choses. » il regarda autour de lui la salle emplie d'un calme olympien et poursuivit avec entrain « je vais te laisser alors continues à étudier tranquillement et si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, compte sur moi » lui conseilla-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la table sans toute fois lui après avoir donner une marque d'affection qui ne passa pas inaperçu malgré l'état studieuse régnant dans le pièce.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu son précieux statut et pire sa place de meneur au sein de sa glorieuse maison, tout semblait lui échapper. C'était en tout cas comme Drago Malfoy voyait les choses. Comme toujours il était persécuté par Potter et sa bande et bien sûr le corps enseignant Dumbledore et McGonagall en tête.

Lui qui avait été habitué à obtenir tous ses caprices, la chute avait été rude et vraiment rude.

« Si père avait toujours sa place auprès de... » il stoppa ayant même peur de l'évoquer « tout ceci serait une véritable farce. Hawkins profite bien de ta place actuelle car tu ne la savoureras pas bien longtemps une fois que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre normal. »

Il s'arrêta sa marche incohérente dans les couloirs de l'école alors qu'il entendait du bruit provenant d'un autre couloir. A son grand déplaisir, il reconnu l'origine des bruits et grimaça quand des personnes non désirées arrivèrent à sa vue. Comme toujours il prit des grands airs n'ayant pour une fois rien à se reprocher, les maudissant tous d'être à sa place.

« Tiens Drago. Alors comme cela tu te balades et seul en plus » lui fit remarquer Ron en souriant.

Il était accompagné de la préfète de Serpentard de 6ème année Nina Derenko la remplaçante de Parkinson ainsi que de Zacharia Smith qu'il parvenait à présent à supporter et de Michael Corner. De cette manière, toutes les maisons étaient bien représentées.

« Weasley. Alors tu te balades enfin sans le balafré il a eut assez de te voir lui courir après » l'insulta-t-il pour commencer avant d'avoir un soupire de dégoûts en voyant les autres.

« Remarque tes nouveaux amis sont peut-être pire » ses yeux se calant sur l'élève de sa maison qui l'accompagnait.

« Et toi tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu fais maintenant. » la jalousie et la colère s'exprimant dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi car ce n'est pas toi qui est à ma place ? » s'étonna Nina amusée « je ne savais que tu voulais tellement faire équipe avec Weasley … à moins que ce ne soit avec Granger » termina-t-elle un sourire froid sur son visage alors que Drago la foudroyait du regard.

Derrière elle, Ron n'appréciait pas le commentaire mais voir la réaction du Serpentard palliait cela. Il semblait sur le point de s'étrangler devant cette déclaration. C'était vraiment drôle. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle agirait de cette façon.

« Comme quoi Harry a peut-être raison, il ne faut pas juger sans connaître » réalisa-t-il son regard se portant vers sa collègue préfète. « Ils ne sont pas tous des futurs mangemorts » pensa-t-il de plus en plus convaincu par cette perspective qui allait pourtant à l'encontre de ses pensées.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi » cracha-t-il « je ne veux rien avoir avec cette… »

« Cette quoi ? Fait attention à tes paroles Drago. Tu sais le directeur et les professeurs n'apprécient pas que l'on insulte les préfets. Alors que voulais tu dire ? » L'interrompit-elle sachant très bien qu'elle nom il était sur le point de donner à Hermione.

Même si elle aussi était préfète tout comme Hermione, et qu'elle n'appréciait pas Drago et ses agissements elle ne voulait porter atteinte à sa maison. C'est uniquement dans ce but qu'elle était intervenue stoppant le Serpentard avant qu'il n'en dise trop comme toujours.

« Rien. Rien du tout » reprit-il entre ses dents «et bonne continuation dans votre travail » poursuivit-il alors qu'il quittait les lieu désirant ne plus avoir à faire avec eux.

Ils l'ignorèrent quand il les passa et continuèrent tranquillement leur ronde afin d'assurer la sécurité de l'école. Ils étaient satisfaits de leur rencontre avec le Serpentard. Certes ils ne l'avaient pas puni mais ils voyaient bien qu'il enviait leur poste et juste cela rendait le sourire à Ron.

A quelques couloirs de là, Drago pestait à nouveau contre tous ses ennemis qui s'acharnaient contre lui.

« Weasley j'aurai ma revanche soit s'en certain. » jura-t-il provoquant des protestations chez les personnages des tableaux l'entourant. Visiblement ils n'aimaient pas ce genre de comportement et de grossièreté.

Il leur lança un regard mauvais et continua sa route sans s'inquiéter. Il n'avait que faire de ces tableaux.

Il pesta pendant plusieurs jours contre le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui et sa famille, quand lors d'une de ses balades après le repas du soir en ce vendredi, il eut l'occasion d'assouvir sa vengeance. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il s'arrêta et se dissimula derrière une statue après avoir reconnu une voix arriver dans sa direction.

Les voix et bruits de pas se rapprochèrent plus et il identifia la seconde personne se trouvant avec sa cible désignée.

« Tout compte fait la chance me sourit vraiment. Je pensais m'y attaquer dès que je le pourrai et je ne suis même pas obligé de lui courir après. C'est elle seule qui vient dans mes filets » se réjouit-il un sourire sadique alors qu'un plan naissait rapidement dans son esprit.

« Tout d'abord je m'occupe de l'autre et ensuite elle sera à ma merci » s'enthousiasma-t-il vraiment confiant.

A l'autre bout du couloir, deux sorcières marchaient tranquillement se rendant à une occupation comme une autre en cette partie de l'année, les révisions.

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne travailles pas plus avec Harry ? » s'étonna l'une d'elle. « Tu sais qu'il est bien meilleur que moi dans ce domaine »

« Je sais, sans vouloir te vexer » rajouta-t-elle rapidement de peur d'heurter son amie. « Malheureusement j'ai tendance à ne pas travailler aussi vite et d'être aussi concentrée quand je suis avec lui. » expliqua-t-elle se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je vois, remarque si j'étais à ta place je crains qu'il m'arriverait la même chose. » avoua-t-elle compréhensive.

« Merci de le comprendre et de m'aider »

« Pas de quoi, les amies sont fait pour cela, non ? » répondit-elle. « Et au fait par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Le cours du professeur Hart est assez complet ! » La questionna-t-elle alors qu'elles passaient sans se méfier devant la statue protégeant Drago et ses sombres dessins.

Brenda ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arriva, lorsqu'un sort l'atteint dans le dos, la faisant chuter, perdant conscience. Katie en entendant un bruit de chute se retourna et vit son amie par terre, voulu s'approcher d'elle, mais la lueur d'un sort lui venant dessus la fit se raviser. Elle l'évita le sort qui s'écrasa sur le mur, et recula de quelques pas, baguette haute prête à l'emploi.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle

« Personne petite Gryffondor » répondit Drago toujours caché par la statue.

Elle eut alors juste le temps de lancer un _protego _avant qu'un nouveau sort ne fut lancé. Ayant vu la position du lanceur, elle tenta alors quelque chose afin de le faire sortir et permettant de découvrir son identité.

« _lumos maxima_ » dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se trahir agitant sa baguette dans la bonne direction.

La lumière intense qui résultat du sort aveugla Drago qui poussa un cri ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de sort. Il s'était attendu à un sort d'attaque mais pas de ce type. Les yeux perturbés par la lumière l'obligea à se replier légèrement et ce fut lui qui cette fois parvint à se stopper un sort plus violent à l'aide d'un _protego_.

« Malfoy j'aurai du m'en douter. Une telle traîtrise ne peut être l'œuvre que d'une fouine » cracha-t-elle la colère montant en elle.

« Autant de grossièreté de ta part, tst tst…. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de m'insulter » répliqua-t-il, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, l'effet du lumos disparaissant peu à peu.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, les deux ennemis se lancèrent une multitude de sorts plus ou moins correctement. Etant tous les deux sous l'emprise de leurs émotions, les sorts n'étaient pas parfait, ou en tout cas aussi parfait qu'ils espéraient tous les deux.

« Reconcentre-toi Katie. Rappelle toi de ce que Harry nous a répété. Reste calme durant un duel car la précipitation et la colère obscurcissent le jugement et donc la réussite des sorts. » Se souvint-elle alors qu'un nouveau de ses sorts passait loin de Drago.

« Heureusement qu'il n'est pas encore très doué car sinon je serais en difficulté » soupira-t-elle.

Fort heureusement, Drago lui aussi avait du mal à garder son sang froid mais cela n'allait pas durer.

« Ahhh… » Poussa Katie tombant lourdement sur le sol, se tenant le bras gauche qui venait d'encaisser un sort tranchant qui lui avait laisser une belle entaille dans le bras.

« On dirait que ce sort était plus puissant que ton bouclier » fanfaronna Drago enfin content de trouver un sort suffisamment performant pour briser le bouclier. Ce n'était pas pour rien que celui-ci était dans la catégorie magie noire.

« Encore heureux que la collection de livres de père soit assez importante » jubila-t-il « les sorts de magie noire sont biens meilleurs que tous les tours de passe passe qu'on nous oblige à faire ici » pensa-t-il

« Alors qu'elle partie je vais couper maintenant ? Tu as une idée peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il sa baguette se posant en direction de Katie.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire » jura-t-elle, en reprenant son souffle.

« Ha oui et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu bouges simplement le petit doigt et hop une entaille de plus. » Rit-il « je te verrai bien avec une belle entaille sur la figure. Au moins ainsi vous formeriez un véritable couple parfait de balafré » s'enthousiasma t-il sa baguette dirigée cette fois vers la tête de la Gryffondor.

« Fait un dernier sourire car je vais te le faire perdre » conseilla-t-il malveillant.

« Je ne crois pas » murmura-t-elle

Alors que Drago était sur le point de lancer à nouveau le sort, il se retint perplexe alors qu'elle entonnait une phrase. Il ne comprit pas en tout cas à ce moment là ce que signifiait. _Terra expecto_.

Sans qu'il puisse broncher, le sol se mit à bouger devant lui comme une vague, le rejetant lourdement en arrière en arrivant à sa hauteur. Sonné par la violente chute, il mit trop de temps à se relever et fut accueillit par la baguette levée de Katie dirigé vers lui à quelques mètres de lui.

« Alors que penses-tu de mon incantation. Rien ? Car comment un ignare arrogant de ton espèce pourrait le comprendre ? » Cria-t-elle presque. « Tu es à ma merci maintenant » annonça-t-elle soulagée.

« _expecto_ » chanta-t-elle, le sort percutant Drago et l'envoyant une dizaine de mètre en arrière à nouveau.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux attaquer quelqu'un assure toi d'y être préparé. » conseilla-t-elle « remarque moi cela ne me dérange pas »

« Arrête de rêver ma pauvre. Sans Potter tu serais encore une pauvre fille incapable de te battre, comme tes imbéciles de parents qui doivent maintenant être fière de toi. Fais moi rire. Encore des impures à notre race et … » critiqua-t-il mais déjà elle ne l'entendait plus.

Une colère nouvelle montait en elle d'un coup alors qu'il insultait ses parents. Une colère qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et qui la submergea. Alors que le Serpentard continuait à déverser méchanceté et insulte, elle se préparait à le faire taire d'une méthode loin d'être douce. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de comment cela s'était produit, mais la seule chose qu'elle se rappela fut un cri de Brenda et de sa main se portant sur son bras l'obligeant à le relever et à couper le sort qui touchait Drago.

« Mais t'es malade Katie, pas un _doloris_ » trop tard le sort et le mot avait été lancé.

Sans comprendre, le souffle court, elle regarda en direction de Drago qui respirait péniblement assis sur le sol, récupérant comme il le pouvait de l'impardonnable qui venait de lui être administré. Dire qu'il s'y attendait était mentir tout comme il était incroyable pour lui qu'un Gryffondor, et une fille en plus ait utilisé un tel sort et l'ayant fait autant souffrir en plus. Il resta les regarder le regard froid et anxieux. Il se savait à leur merci et ne devait son salut qu'en la présence de la Serpentard.

« Encore heureux qu'elle était là. » pensa-t-il « je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle a fait pour reprendre connaissance aussi rapidement » se posa-t-il comme question. Avant de revenir vers la réalité dès que Katie fit un mouvement.

« Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer » ordonna-t-elle, le regard froid vers lui

« Et pourquoi cela ? Tu as utilisé un tel sort sur moi »

« Tout comme toi » lui fit-elle remarqué en désignant son bras gauche toujours ensanglanté.

«Oui mais ce n'est pas un impardonnable. En te dénonçant… »

« Tu te dénonces également car un sort de magie noire reste un sort de magie noire, mais c'est toi qui vois » lui conseilla Brenda comprenant qu'il était lui aussi en mauvaise posture avec le sort.

Il médita alors sur ces paroles et fut obligé d'abdiquer. Il serait lui aussi en mauvaise posture, moins peut-être mais il perdrait également la face d'avoir été battu par une fille.

« Nous prenons ton silence pour un oui » trancha la Serpentard « par maintenant avant que des professeurs n'arrivent » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner avec Katie qui réalisait ses actes. Autant dire qu'elle aurait su mal à le comprendre et à l'accepter.


	72. Un aveu fort en sens

Réponses aux review:

Onarluca: En fait Harry sera plus tard pour l'altercation. Et c'est mieux en tout cas pour Draco.

Chessandmat: Désolé si l'histoire a moins avancé mais je ne pense pas que cela dure très longtemps.

Arathorn: Pas de problème.

Fanely: Draco finira bien par dire ces mots, en tout cas moi aussi je l'espère. Celui qui renseigne Voldemort doit faire partit de l'entourage de Harry plus ou moins proche car sinon il ne serait pas temps de choses.

Canylus: Pour Neville pas de problème. Par contre pour Ron c'est une autre histoire. L'attaque de Poudlard se rapproche de plus en plus mais on ne dit rien. Je compte bien continué cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

Obal: Je ne suis pas d'accord et en plus tu es mal placé pour dire que je pousse le bouchon trop loin.

AjirA: Pour être honnête je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens car pour moi c'est un peu pareil. Visiblement tu attends beaucoup de cette fic et je te rassure, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu. Ce qui va bientôt arriver risque d'en surprendre quelque uns. En ce qui concerne la maturité des personnages, je pense que la majorité des nés sorciers sont moins matures que les nés moldus car totalement à l'écart de la vie on va dire normal, celle des moldu qui reste bien déférente et plus vive que la société sorcière qui reste plus dans le passé dans le style de vie. Je ne te prends pas pour virulent car comme je te le dis je suis de ton avis. Mais ce qu'il faut voir, c'est que j'aime bien préparer ce que j'ai en tête. Tu me diras dans quelques chapitres ce que tu en penses alors. Je te rassure, on voit en te lisant que tu apprécie cette fic.

Basile: Draco est seul car il a perdu de son importance et voulant montrer de quoi il est capable il doit le faire seul. Katie s'énerve car elle est à bout tout simplement.

Kelben Arunsun: L'avada kedavra et plus de Draco. Pas marrant pour la suite. Non?

Milie Black: Non Harry ne l'a pas montré. Mais comme pour Harry, elle l'a utilisé pour la première fois s'en savoir comment le faire.

Satya: Il ne faut pas l'énerver Katie en effet.

Kobe23:Brenda devait l'arrêter car sinon les conséquences auraient été des plus pénibles pour elle et donc aussi pour Harry.

Ouste: Content que cette histoire te plaise. La suite fera la vérité sur toute l'intrigue.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs pour leur soutient tout comme à Obal ma correctrice pour son aide.

J'espère que ce chapitrevous plaira. Comme vous allez le voir, il donne quelques révélations ou plus des confirmations nécessaires pour la suite.

Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autre vous savez quoi faire. Cela fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Chapitre 72: Un aveu fort en sens.

Alors que le week-end commençait, le directeur Albus Dumbledore était des plus préoccupé. En effet, quelques heures auparavant, l'un de ses détecteurs de magie noire était subitement manifesté violement au moment où le vieil homme consultait des parchemins depuis la fin du repas.

"Au vu de la réaction des détecteurs, il semble bien que non seulement deux personnes aient utilisé des sorts de magie noire, mais en plus que l'un deux était vraisemblablement un impardonnable" repensa-t-il reconnaissant bien la réaction caractérisée de l'appareil.

"Personne n'étant rentré à l'infirmerie ce soir, espérons seulement que rien de grave ne soit arrivé" soupira-t-il son regard se portant vers Fumseck, éternel source de réconfort pour lui.

L'oiseau légendaire fixa doucement l'homme puis émit une longue plainte symphonique qui le fit retrouver le sourire.

"Si quelqu'un a subit une lourde blessure, les directeurs des maisons le sauront bien assez tôt" se dit-il alors "je vais les faire venir ici tout de suite afin de leur en parler tout de suite. Il ne faut jamais plaisanter avec ce genre de chose"

Il regarda alors les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui pour la plupart ne dormait pas encore et qui l'écoutaient toujours discrètement, curieux qu'ils étaient tous comme d'habitude.

Souriant n'imaginant même pas les déranger, il se leva et décida d'utiliser une autre méthode, qu'il aimait lui-même fort. S'approchant de la cheminée, il alluma un feu d'un claquement de doigt alors qu'il prenait une belle poignée de poudre à cheminette.

Il jeta la pleine poignée dans le feu qui changea aussitôt de couleur et dit à haute voix avant d'y rentrer la tête: "chambres personnelles des directeurs des maisons"

Il se sentit alors comme divisé alors que sa tête apparaissait dans les 4 cheminées se trouvant dans les appartements privés des quatre directeurs. Il avait devant lui les intérieurs, tous différents car reflétant les maisons de Poudlard et surtout les goûts des professeurs. Il était amusant de constater que ceux-ci ne reflétaient pas du tout la façon dont les élèves voir les autres professeurs les jugeaient.

"Hum Hum" fit-il attirant les regards du professeur Chourave et Rogue.

Rogue de son côté avait la tête au-dessus d'un chaudron concentré comme pas permit, alors que Chourave fabriquait une sorte de panier à partir de lianes séchées.

"Albus?" firent-ils en chœur malgré les places différentes.

"Veuillez venir tout de suite à mon bureau" ordonna-t-il d'un ton doux et amusé. "CELA VAUT EGALEMENT POURLES PROFESSEURS MCGONAGALL ET FLITWICK" cria-t-il pour de bon provoquant l'apparition des deux concernés devant leur cheminée.

Minerva toujours habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit à carreau et Flitwick habillé d'une sorte de pagne qui contrastait énormément avec le physique du minuscule professeur.

"Dans mon bureau au plus vite" répéta-t-il pour les deux nouveaux arrivants qui de toutes les façons savaient très bien la raison de sa venue.

Il quitta alors le feu de la cheminée et retourna s'asseoir tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres.

"Mieux vaut en rire un peu pour se remettre en forme et faire table rase des mauvaises idées. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?" Prit-il à partit les tableaux qui maugréèrent pour ceux déjà endormis, les autres oscillant entre le désaccord et l'amusement.

Albus Dumbledore était peut être un directeur incroyable, sûrement l'un des meilleurs de l'histoire de Poudlard, mais il restait également une personne très complexe comme pouvait le montrer ce genre de d'amusement passablement suspect.

Ce fut donc le sourire toujours aux lèvres qu'il accueillit ses quatre directeurs de maison, de différente humeur.

"Albus, que nous vaut notre présence ici?" demanda Minerva d'un ton encore plus pincé.

Il sourit en la voyant réagir de cette façon, il savait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas être dérangé alors qu'elle allait se coucher.

"C'est important car sinon il n'aurait pas interrompu mon entraînement physique" conclu Flitwick en prenant place à un siège sous les regards curieux des trois autres professeurs. "Alors qu'elle est le problème? Une nouvelle attaque dans les murs?" Posa-t-il comme question reprenant un aspect sérieux qu'il arborait durant les heures graves.

"En effet, c'est le cas" avoua le directeur, plombant pour de bon l'atmosphère dans son bureau. Le seul bien fait était qu'à présent les directeurs étaient tout ouïe.

* * *

Alors que Harry préparait depuis quelques heures la réunion de la journée du club de défense, il fit le point de la semaine passé. Depuis que les membres accompagnaient les préfets durant les rondes, le nombres d'incidents avaient plus que diminués. Dire qu'il n'y en avait plus était surestimé mais rien de vraiment grave. De plus, aucunes altercations sérieuses n'avaient eut lieu, et cela Harry en était également satisfait.

Il avait apprit de différentes façons qu'il y avait eut plusieurs rencontres bénines principalement avec des Serpentard mais rien de plus. Néanmoins, la tension ne diminuait pas pour autant. L'augmentation des rondes et du nombres de sorciers y participant y contribuant malheureusement.

"Ce n'est qu'un désagrément en plus" soupira-t-il. " Les rondes sont efficaces mais je doute que tout se passe aussi bien malheureusement. Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour aider plus les plus faibles" parvient-il à conclure alors que les premiers membres entraient dans la salle, des jeunes années justement.

"J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution" termina-t-il, se levant et les accueillant en souriant.

"Venez n'ayez pas peur et prenez place, quand tout le monde sera arrivé je vous dirai ce que j'ai prévu en tête" proposa-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient places sur les sièges se trouvant comme toujours en début de séance au milieu de la salle.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où les conversations commencèrent doucement avant de prendre plus d'importance. Peu à peu le nombre augmenta comme toujours, même si les sixièmes années étaient beaucoup moins représenté, les rondes s'accentuant le week-end.

"Maintenant que nous sommes tous présent, je vais vous donner les indications pour aujourd'hui afin de renforcer vos compétences et expériences" commença-t-il sérieusement.

Son regard se porta vers plusieurs de ses amis à qui il devait confier une tâche précise en ce jour.

"Aujourd'hui c'est Neville et Brenda qui s'occuperont des exercices pour les plus expérimentés." A ce moment là, la surprise se lisait sur beaucoup de regards. "Je m'occuperai des plus jeunes. Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je les évalue. Formez les deux groupes de niveaux et préparez-vous." Ordonna-t-il

Tous se levèrent se regroupant rapidement alors que d'un geste de baguette, les sièges s'alignaient le long des murs libérant l'espace. Neville et Brenda arrivèrent aussitôt, la Serpentard pas très sûr d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée Harry" déclara-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, et observant certains regards désapprobateurs dirigés vers elle.

"Contrairement à ce que les esprits étroits pourraient penser, non seulement tu fais partit du groupe mais tu as prouvé que tu étais digne de cette tâche. Alors ne te laisse pas impressionner par eux." La rassura-t-il tout de suite, remarque qui lui fit plaisir.

"Harry a raison. Et nous allons le prouver" intervint alors Neville sûr de lui, le regard bien remonté contre ses amis.

"Merci à vous deux." souffla-t-elle. Puis se reprenant, elle demanda " que désires-tu que nous fassions aujourd'huiHarry?"

"Bonne question en effet!" remarqua-t-il en souriant. "Simple pour débuter. Des duels tournés principalement sur la défense. Révision total des sorts de défense. Faites attention quand même qu'ils ne se blessent pas tout de même" sourit-il avant de les quitter et de se diriger vers les plus jeunes qui se posaient des questions. Pour la majorité, c'était la première fois que Harry les prenait avec lui.

"Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je me suis informé sur vos progrès et donc que je suis satisfait de vous tous. Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès depuis votre arrivé ici et j'en suis très satisfait."

Pour débuter tranquillement, il réussissait son coup.

"Au vu de la dégradation du climat actuel autant à l'école qu'à l'extérieur, je vais vous enseigner quelques petites choses que j'espère vous n'aurez pas à vous servir mais qui peuvent vous sauver la vie au cas où. Alors écoutez bien, surtout que je ne pense pas que les professeurs vous les enseigne." Expliqua-t-il passant d'un sorcier à l'autre.

"Ça va peut-être à l'encontre de ce que nous avons commencé à vous montrer mais compte tenu de vos expériences et connaissances sans oublier puissances, en cas d'attaque, la seule chose que je préconise, est la fuite" les surprit il, personne ne s'attendant à çà.

"Mais la fuite c'est pour les lâches!" s'outra un Gryffondor ce qui fit sourire Harry.

"Le courage est une chose mais l'inconscience en est une autre. Mon passé prouve que je suis très mal placé pour le dire mais honnêtement je ne veux surtout pas que vous passiez par où je suis passé. Contrairement à l'idée reçue, la confrontation avec un Troll en première année n'est pas acte héroïque mais totalement irresponsable. Je ne le vous souhaite pas."

Ils écoutaient tous stupéfaits par les paroles du survivant. Une nouvelle fois, il les surprenait et ils étaient encore loin du compte.

"La logique veut donc que nous échappions aux problèmes" conclu un Serdaigle pas très convaincu pour autant.

"Exactement. Si vous n'êtes pas certain de pouvoir vous battre honorablement et sans différence de niveaux flagrant, alors utilisez tous les moyens à votre disposition pour vous échapper. Pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à vous battre et c'est totalement normal. Votre tâche actuelle est de vivre et vous protéger contre les autres. Avec l'expérience et les années, vous pourrez alors passer aux choses sérieuses et serez capable de vous défendre pleinement et surtout défendre les autres. Car si vous ne l'avez pas compris, le but de ce club est de savoir se protéger ainsi que vos amis et familles. Vous devez admettre que pour l'instant vous devez penser à vivre et grandir. Vous aurez malheureusement peut-être le temps plus tard pour vous battre. En tout cas je ne vous le souhaite pas."

Les regards devinrent compréhensifs à mesure que les paroles de Harry prenaient leur sens pleinement.

"Bien c'était plus simple que je ne l'aurai pensé enfin de compte" réalisa-t-il.

"Ils sont intelligents et tu leur a parlé simplement" remarqua James.

"Ils vont peut-être passer pour des lâches non?" protesta outré Elvis.

"S'ils peuvent rester en vie c'est le principal. Tu as bien fait Harry" rajouta ensuite James terminant le débat.

"Maintenant que vous semblez tous avoir compris mon objectif, je vais vous montrer quelques sorts vous permettant de vous échapper d'une mauvaise situation. Ceux sont des sorts simples mais efficaces. Vous devriez pouvoir les utiliser sans réel problème" commença-t-il pour les rassurer.

"Ne chercher des sorts dans les livres de vos années car je doute que vous les trouverez. Ce sera l'un de nos secrets d'accord?" Annonça-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil, provoquant les sourires en face de lui.

"Tout d'abord pour commencer, en cas de problèmes, il faut occuper l'adversaire et profiter du laps de temps afin de quitter les lieux. Pour ce faire, plusieurs sorts existent et celui que je vais vous montrer est l'un des plus simple"

Il sortit sa baguette et chercha quelque chose sur le sol, qu'il finit par trouver malgré le bon travail de Dobby dans le nettoyage de la salle.

"Ce qu'il faut en premier, c'est de repérer un peu de poussière sur le sol, mur ou autre. Ensuite vous pointez votre baguette dessus et lancez le sort."

Il fit le geste et dit rapidement "_smog_".

Le sort atteint le petit tas de poussière et fit son effet. Dès que le sort atteint son but, le tas de poussière sembla prendre du volume sous forme de fumée qui emplit l'air rapidement, noyant tout le monde dans une sorte de brouillard, personne ne pouvant voir au travers.

Lorsque le sort prit fin, ils furent surpris en ne retrouvant pas le survivant en face d'eux. Tous alors regardèrent dans toutes les directions et le retrouvèrent à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, docilement installé sur une chaise à les observer, satisfait de lui.

"Comme vous le comprenez et le constatez, ce sort est fort utile car son effet de surprise vous n'avez pas réalisé que je venais de changer de place. Simple et efficace comme tous les bons sorts qui se respectent" prôna-t-il parlant d'une manière similaire à Flitwick ce qui en fit sourire plusieurs.

Comprenant bien mieux les raisons poussant Harry à leur enseigner ce genre de sorts, franchement différents, ils acceptèrent plus facilement la suite de la séance. En effet Harry bien décidé à les prémunir des problèmes leur montra des sorts aussi divers que variés.

Contre toute attente, et au vu des réactions enthousiastes des plus jeunes, il fut décidé par un Neville sur de lui, de rejoindre Harry pour la suite de l'après-midi d'enseignement.

D'abord surpris, Harry réalisa que c'était peut être une bonne idée.

"Très bien ces sorts peuvent également vous être utile lors de combat en infériorité numérique par exemple. Ils distrairont vos adversaires le temps de passer à autre chose." Déclara-t-il alors que l'ensemble de ses camarades se regroupait autour de lui.

"Je vais reprendre depuis le début et je vais demander à ceux à qui j'ai déjà montré les sorts de venir près de moi afin qu'ils vous les montrent" expliqua-t-il en faisant signe aux plus jeunes qu'il venait de quitter d'approcher le centre de la pièce à ses côtés.

D'abord hésitant ils le rejoignirent sous son regard assistant et sous les yeux amusés des plus anciens.

"Tous d'abord nous allons voir le sort _smog_ qui créé un nuage de poussière autour de vous et ensuite l'utile _sunix_ qui comme un puissant _lumos_ va éblouir vos adversaires."

D'un signe de tête de sa part, les sorts fusèrent et la pièce fut aussitôt remplie de fumée et de lumière éblouissante. Trop contents de montrer leurs compétences, les jeunes sorciers avaient utilisés en même temps les sorts provoquant un chaos dans la pièce.

La seule chose qui sortait encore de l'ordinaire alors était un fou rire appartenant à Harry comme tout le monde allait le remarquer quand fumée et lumière furent dissipées.

"Pas en même temps voyons!" leur reprocha-t-il gentiment avant de repartir dans son fou rire, rapidement accompagné par ses amis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le survivant apparaissait comme un adolescent normal avec joie et peine.

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient tous de se séparer après la fin des exercices du groupe, Neville décida de rester en arrière désireux de parler franchement à Harry.

Harry justement remarqua rapidement que son ami semblait attendre quelque chose, termina de nettoyer la salle avant d'appliquer un sort de fermeture sur la porte ainsi qu'un sort d'isolement suffisamment puissant afin d'être tranquille un moment.

"Je crois vraiment que la paranoïa de Maugrey t'a atteint bien plus que je ne m'en serait jamais douté" lui dit Neville prenant négligemment place sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils moelleux à disposition.

"Tu sais la prudence est la mère des vertus" remarqua Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés. "Qui y a t-il donc de si important pour te tracasser autant Neville?" ses yeux braqués sur son ami se posant beaucoup de questions à présent.

Il avait sentit une appréhension chez son ami et cela depuis leur duel quelques jours auparavant. La raison pouvait être multiple, et il se devait de les envisager toutes.

"Je crois que le moment est tout simplement venu de parler librement et sereinement tous les deux Harry. Je t'ai toujours perçu comme bien différent des autres, dans les actes et en pensées. Je ne parvenais pas à tout comprendre et depuis peu de temps tout devient plus clair. Je sais à présent plus de choses sur moi et ma famille tout comme sur mon environnement. Néanmoins, tu restes pour moi malgré nos discussions et le temps que nous avons passé ensemble cette année une…. une véritable énigme." Termina-t-il hésitant sur les termes à employer.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire je suppose?" sa voix chutant avec le fin de sa question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Harry prit une seconde avant de répondre, l'attitude de son ami l'intrigant au plus haut point. Lui-même se posait des questions sur ses connaissances et réalisait avec plaisir mais avec aussi une légère inquiétude qu'il trouverait les réponses de suite.

"Je crois en effet que nous avons à parler sur les derniers événements" souffla-t-il le fixant. "Mon passé est une énigme en cela tu as raison, mais je ne suis pas le seul n'est ce pas?" affirma-t-il bien conscient de ce qui allait suivre.

"Je suis de ton avis" concéda Neville plus serein et presque soulagé. Harry ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à lui parler franchement.

"Les derniers mois et pour dire depuis l'année dernière pour être franc, j'ai subit une sorte de transformation comme tu l'as remarqué" commença le garçon. " J'en suis content car non seulement je ressens une grande confiance qui me faisait défaut avant, mais surtout j'ai rendu fière ma grand-mère qui comme tu l'as sûrement constaté lors de la visite à St-Mangouste est assez stricte. Elle m'a avoué avoir fait la grande erreur de trop me comparer à mon père, ses allusions permanentes me bloquant plus qu'autre chose." Son visage se marquant de tristesse au fil des mots.

Harry sentait bien la difficulté dans la voix de son ami mais ne pouvait pas intervenir, il ne le devait pas. Pour Neville il devait écouter tout simplement.

"Enfin après les événements du départements des mystères, elle fut contente de moi. Je faisais honneur à ma famille comme elle le dit tout le temps. Une chose qu'elle m'a reproché pendant des années comme quoi il y a du bon dans le changement" plaisanta-t-il.

"Depuislors j'ai sentit ma magie vraiment se développer et comme couler en moi et surtout depuis que j'ai ma nouvelle baguette. Pour toi c'est la même chose depuis que tu as découvert que tu n'utilisais pas ta main de prédilection non?"

"C'est vrai" certifia-t-il jetant un coup d'œil à sa main gauche, bougeant rapidement les doigts. "La magie s'écoule plus rapidement et plus facilement, ça fait une différence" remarqua-t-il.

"Exact. Au fil des mois, ma connaissance et surtout ma puissance ont considérablement augmentés. J'en ai été le plus surpris lorsque j'ai battu Hermione. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais devant elle" sourit-il tout comme Harry.

"Tu oublies en botanique."

"Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil tu le sais bien. C'est surtout là que je me suis posé des questions car je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais la dépasser alors que quelques mois avant je n'arrivais pas à lancer les sorts les plus puissants."

"Tu sais le fait de devenir animagus augmente les pouvoirs de chacun." l'aida Harry.

"Oui. Les recherches que j'ai faite durant les vacances de Noël mon fait arriver à la même conclusion. Le changement était pourtant bien trop grand et trop rapide selon les livres que j'ai consultés. Nous possédons une belle bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages assez anciens. Avant je n'y avais pas accès, ce n'est plus le cas" son sourire revenant, repensant au jour où sa grand-mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle lui donnait l'autorisation voyant qu'il avait acquis suffisamment de pouvoirs.

"Il doit avoir une explication logique" proposa Harry donnant un regard intrigué à Neville.

"Oui, il y en a une. Et je reste persuadé que tu as une petite idée de quoi je parle"

Un léger silence fit place entre les deux garçons qui se fixèrent durant tout ce laps de temps avant que Neville ne révèle un fait qu'il connaissait en effet.

"Après de nombreuses heures dans la bibliothèque à travailler sur des hypothèses aussi variées que bizarres, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ma grand-mère devait en connaître plus. J'ai donc prit mon courage de Gryffondor pur et je suis allé lui parler de mes doutes et interrogations. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait fait avant, elle m'a parlé tranquillement, me donnant des nouvelles certitudes et des informations qui changerait ma vision des choses et surtout de moi." Expliqua-t-il ne quittant pas des yeux Harry essayant de déceler le moindre changement en lui.

"Elle m'a révélé pendant les dernières vacances donc, que ma famille était en fait les héritiers directs de Godric Gryffondor. Elle l'est, mon père l'était et je le suis donc. Mon animagus n'est donc pas usurpé" conclu-t-il en souriant, Harry devant lui ne dérogeant pas à son masque marbre sur le visage.

Il s'attendait en vérité à ce genre de conclusion dans l'argumentaire de Neville. Il le savait depuis près de un an à présent.

"Au vu de ta réaction, … tu le savais n'est ce pas? Tu n'es pas vraiment surpris!"

"Que dire de plus dans tes arguments. Tu es lié à un des plus puissants sorciers qui n'est jamais foulé cette terre et fondateur de cette glorieuse école. Pour être franc je suis heureux que tu te sois confié à moi. Je doute que ce n'est pas facile d'en parler. La plupart des sorciers réagiraient de façon inconsidérée en l'apprenant. Ta grand-mère a été assez maligne pour ne pas t'en parler avant pour ne pas te donner trop de pression pour tes études."

"Je suis son héritier mais pas lui" admit-il âprement.

"Oui. C'est une certitude, tu ne seras jamais Godric Gryffondor."admit Harry. "On ne te le demande pas. Tu as des prédispositions mais il faut les faire fructifier ce que tu as fais remarquablement bien fait depuis plus de un an. Tu fais honneur à ta famille" le complimenta-t-il.

"Merci. Harry. Tu y es pour beaucoup tout comme Hermione et les autres. Tu le semblais le savoir depuis longtemps alors que moi-même je ne l'imaginais même pas. Comment tu expliques cela? Et ne me dit pas que c'est une intuition car je ne te croirai pas. Tout comme je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu avais annoncé que tu ne serais pas animagus! Tu les as trompé mais pas moi n'est ce pas?" L'interrogea-t-il, le poussant dans ses retranchement. Il savait qu'il devait insister.

"Tu as entièrement raison. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment je le savais. Pour toi et les autres je reste toujours une réelle énigme comme tu l'as si bien dit. Pour l'animagus j'ai bien fait un rejet à la transformation animagus mais comme tu dois à présent te souvenir de ta première transformation en lion, tu dois avoir compris qu'il y avait autre chose en moi." Son visage se fermant, doutant de ce qu'il devait dire. " Le terme d'animagus n'est pas vraiment applicable pour moi. C'est tout ce que je peux te révéler. Et c'est déjà plus que tu devrais connaître mais m'ayant fait des confidence je te retourne la chose."

"Entre ami cela se fait tu sais" remarqua Neville comprenant très bien que son ami ne désirait en dire davantage. Il avait compris au fil des mois qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser Harry car s'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à prendre tes distances de tes amis et de Ron et Hermione en particulier mais tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons. Je sais qu'ils se posent beaucoup de questions et moi aussi d'ailleurs mais la confiance tout comme l'amitié est fragile. Alors sache que tu peux compter sur moi et je pense également sur les autres."

Le ton amical de Neville le rassura sur ses propos. Il venait de lui avouer une chose que peu de personne dans le monde magique connaissait. Un secret de famille gardé depuis des générations dans le but d'assurer la sécurité des descendants de Godric Gryffondor.

Il eut un léger tremblement en imaginant la tournure des événements si Dumbledore avait connu ce fait.

"James et Lily ne seraient pas morts et nous serions pas marqué par cette immonde cicatrice." lui dit la voix de Adam. "Après tout il était persuadé que nous étions les héritiers de Godric et cela a influencé de façon importante son jugement et son interprétation de la prophétie"

"Peut-être mais tout le monde fait des erreurs" vint une voix au secours du directeur.

"Venant de toi Elvis ça m'étonne" continua Adam surpris par l'attitude l'esprit. " De nous tu dois pourtant être celui qui l'apprécie le moins"

"Peut-être mais n'oublions pas que normalement c'est vous autres que je devrais haïr pour tout ce que vous êtes et représenté. Mais toi-même dois avouer qu'il nous a donné en influençant plus que de raison la prophétie et surtout d'une mauvaise façon, nous a rendu un fier service. Nous vivons d'une nouvelle manière et nous allons faire partit des plus grands de l'histoire, tout comme toi Adam" expliqua-t-il, son caractère de Serpentard reprenant le dessus.

L'esprit allait lui répliquer quand Neville coupa cours à la discussion en tapotant l'épaule de Harry qui ne lui répondait pas depuis quelques minutes trop occupé avec sa tête. Il ouvrit de grands yeux à son ami qui sursauta surpris avant de commencer à rire.

"Tu sais, tu devrais trouver un remède contre tes pertes de concentrations car tu sembles parfois vraiment ailleurs. A croire que …"

"A croireque quoi?"

"Que tu es vraiment ailleurs" proposa-t-il sous le regard amusé de Harry qui lui fit un simple mouvement de tête montrant son approbation à cette réponse.

"Soit je garderai les paroles pour moi sois en certain. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive plus de mal à ta famille. Garde cela pour toi. Pas que je doute de l'honnêteté de nos amis mais Voldemort a divers moyens afin d'obtenir des informations. Ils pourraient le lui avouer même sans s'en apercevoir. Alors prudence." Lui confia-t-il et à la réaction de son ami, il savait qu'il pensait la même chose.

"Je dois également te dire qu'il sait que le vainqueur de Serpentard son ancêtre à un héritier à l'école et que ce n'est pas moi contrairement à ce qu'il devait également tout comme Dumbledore le pensait."

"Dumbledore pensait que c'était toi?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Et oui comme quoi même les plus grands sorciers se trompent. Mais bon là n'est plus le problème. Je crains que Voldemort comprenne que c'est toi l'héritier et si c'est le cas, tu seras encore plus en danger même si tu l'es depuis longtemps tout comme moi" soupira-t-il son visage se crispant d'un coup.

"Que veux tu dire par-là? Je vois bien qu'une chose te dérange? Alors si c'est un rapport avec moi dit le. Dis le" exigea Neville avec plus de force réalisant que Harry hésitait.

Devant les yeux de Neville reflétant une intensité alors identique à la sienne. Il soupira et parla.

"Tu sais une prophétie liant face de serpent et moi a été faite il y a longtemps. Liant nos destins à tout jamais" commença-t-il Neville buvant presque ses paroles.

"Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il existait deux possibilités pour qu'elle fonctionne. Pour faire rapide, elle pouvait autant me lier à Voldemort que te lier à Voldemort. Tu saisis la nuance et les conséquences."

"J'aurai pu être lié à ta place mais …. S'il avait voulu me tuer je serais mort" protesta-t-il "tu es le survivant"

"Je suis bien le survivant mais selon moi, tu l'aurais été s'il t'avait attaqué. Je suis persuadé que ta mère comme la mienne se serait sacrifié pour toi. Voldemort a obtenu une partie de la prophétie à l'époque et c'est pour cela qu'il était contre mes parents ainsi que contre les tiens. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous les quatre trop dangereux pour lui avec cette prophétie. Le résultat tu le connais tout comme moi. Nos parents sont morts, à croire que quelque soit été le choix, ils ne pourraient pas vivre"

Cette situation engendra un silence pesant entre les deux amis. Harry parlait librement pour l'une des premières fois de la prophétie alors que Neville enregistrait le flot d'informations qu'il lui livrait. Lui qui pensait surprendre un tant soit peu Harry se retrouvait à l'opposé.

"Dumbledore pensait que tu étais l'héritier de Gryffondor sans se douter qu'en vérité c'était moi? Il a influencé les choses" comprit-il alors. "S'il existait deux possibilités, c'était peut-être son rôle de le faire non?"

Harry le fixa analysant ces paroles.

"Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que tu es dans le vrai. Même si mon opinion est plus tranchée sur la question, je me dis qu'il a fait un choix. Je suis mal placé pour te dire que ce n'est pas le bon car pour rien au monde je n'aurai souhaité ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais…"

"Tu voudrais être ailleurs!" certifia Neville " je comprends cela parfaitement. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix autant l'un comme l'autre. Toi tu l'ennemi juré de Voldemort et moi je dois le combattre également et protéger les autres comme tous les membres de familles l'ont fait depuis des siècles. Il ne sera jamais dit qu'un Gryffondor se détournera de la bataille et surtout pas si l'ennemi est un Serpentard" déclara-t-il solennellement Harry notant bien dans ses yeux les caractéristiques de puissance et volonté qu'il avait déjà perçu précédemment.

"Tu as amplement raisons, néanmoins, ménage toi et protège toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, Voldemort réalise à présent que tu es sûrement un obstacle également pour lui. Le meurtre de tes parents est le parfait exemple. Alors fait attention à tout ce qui t'entoure."

"Tu sais je fais déjà attention." ria-t-il " mais je prendrai plus de précaution. Satisfait?"

Harry soupira devant le ton amusé de son ami, qui retrouvait la joie de vivre.

"Prend tes précautions à propos de ce que tu m'as avoué. Je me doute bien que Dumbledore et Hermione imaginent tous les deux beaucoup de choses. Hermione est très intelligente. Elle finira je le crains par faire un rapprochement entre ton animagus et ton ancêtre."

"Elle ne nous trahira pas, pas elle" hésita-t-il.

"Je le pense aussi mais tout peut arriver, sois en certain. Alors prudence." Médita-t-il pensivement.

"Il y a un problème Harry?" questionna-t-il trouvant son ami inquiet soudainement.

"Pour l'instant tout est calme mais, la tempête que je sens s'élever risque de tout balayer si nous n'y prenons pas garder alors méfiance." il fixa intensément son ami avant de lui avant de l'avertir sérieusement. "Prend garde au Serpentard et pas seulement de Malfoy"

"Pourquoi pas seulement Malfoy?"

"Tout simplement car ce n'est plus lui le maître de sa maison. Sans compter qu'il y a au moins un traître dans le groupe alors comme le répète constamment Maugrey…"

"Vigilance constante" termina Neville souriant mais sérieusement.

Après cette discussion ouverte et très informative, ils se séparèrent tous les deux, retournant à d'autre occupation moins sérieuse. Ils avaient tout de même le droit à vivre le plus normalement possible même si l'un comme l'autre la normalité n'existait pas.

* * *

Harry retrouva Katie dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui lui apparue comme bizarre. Il ne connaissait pas du tout le problème mais se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Néanmoins, il notait une amélioration depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu le matin même alors qu'elle l'avait croisé sans le voir. Il hésitait à l'interroger ignorant sa réaction.

Le reste du samedi passa vite pour lui entre révision et discussion tranquille avec Katie près de la cheminée de la salle commune. Il aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs dans un coin plus tranquille afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il sentait un malaise qu'il n'interprétait pas mais préférait rester de marbre.

Sachant très bien qu'il lui cachait aussi volontairement un grand nombre d'informations, il comprenait qu'elle ne lui parlait pas du tout.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ce fut plus courtois qu'à l'accoutumée ce qui la surpris mais elle ne broncha pas. Alors qu'il la regardait disparaître par l'escalier menant à son dortoir, Hermione nota bien son inquiétude malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions. Son esprit analysant la situation, elle prit ses affaires, plantant là Ron qui continuait à lui parler et monta également dans son dortoir. Elle était bien décidée à faire la lumière du malaise entre elle et Harry.

Une chose était certaine, Katie ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco et Brenda. Elle craignait sa réaction, à croire qu'il était incapable de comprendre.


	73. Dernière ligne droite avant les examens

Chapitre 73 : Dernière ligne droite avant les examens.

Cette fois juin, le dernier mois de l'année et le plus important débutait. Avec lui, le stress approchait de son apogée pour quasiment l'ensemble des étudiants tout comme pour les professeurs.

Pour la première fois, Harry envisageait presque sereinement ses examens. Contrairement à l'année précédente, ils n'allaient pas avoir une importance cruciale pour son avenir. En tout cas c'était son premier raisonnement. Le second résultait de son « Hermionisation » comme le nommait toujours de temps en temps Ron dès que Hermione avait le dos tourné. Ce genre de commentaire était à bannir devant la jeune fille qui à l'opposé de Harry rentrait dans tous ses états d'anxiété à la simple annonce d'un devoir surprise, quant bien même elle connaît parfaitement les matières.

Alors que cette année touchait donc vers sa fin, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur les derniers mois.

« Depuis que j'ai détruit Privet Drive, tellement de choses ont changés et à commencer par moi » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait assis au pied d'un arbre contemplant les clapots de l'eau du lac.

Il avait profité à la fin des cours de la tranquillité du parc de l'école, à défaut de la salle commune où des diverses salles d'études du château.

« Alors Harry on profite du paysage à défaut de jolies filles à regarder ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

« Malheureusement la gente féminine est trop rare encore à cette époque sans compter que les robes de Poudlard ne sont pas faites pour les mettre en valeur ce qui est bien dommage car j'en connais quelques unes qui… »

Il fut stoppé par un jet d'eau venant vers lui, qu'il parvint à éviter en partit, sans quoi il aurait été trempé jusqu'aux os. A la place, il était que timidement mouillé par endroit.

« Heureusement que je ne mangeais pas car sinon mes victuailles s'en seraient retrouvées perdues » ironisa-t-il, se relevant entièrement faisant face à la demoiselle qui était venu lui parler et qui le dévisageait du regard, fort mécontente.

« Mlle Bell vous tombez bien » continua-t-il de bon chœur alors que d'un mouvement de baguette il se retrouvait entièrement sec de la tête au pied. « À votre présence je pense que vos révisions sont en bonne voie et que vous avez un peu de temps à consacrer au pauvre élève solitaire que je suis et d'ailleurs, j'en suis très… »

Il fut à nouveau interrompu mais cette fois d'une façon beaucoup plus douce et plus chaude.

« Oui et désolée si … si une sorte de distance s'est instaurée entre nous. Je n'étais pas en forme avec les examens et … »

« Chuuuut » fit-il obstruant sa bouche d'un doigt. « Je comprends parfaitement alors pas d'inquiétude » la rassura-t-il « profitons de cette fin de journée et ensuite nous pourrons penser aux examens et tout ce qui peut se passer par la suite » trancha-t-il aussitôt, la jeune fille acquiesce de la tête.

« Tu as raison. Pensons à autre chose et faisons autre chose » lui susurra-t-elle, devant plus entreprenante qu'à l'accoutumer.

Devant une telle proposition, Harry ne sut que dire et il n'en eut pas le besoin. La jolie blonde prit les devants et ce fut s'en se soucier des autres, qu'ils se baladèrent dans le parc, jusqu'à ce que l'heure ne les fasse rentrer.

Malheureusement pour lui, la suite de la journée fut beaucoup moins amusante et divertissante. En effet, Severus Rogue, allait comme toujours faire parler de lui. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il espérait alors qu'il prenait place dans la lugubre salle de potion.

« Nous arrivons à la fin de l'année et malgré la faiblesse de nombre d'entre vous » son regard noir se portant sur Harry qui ne cilla même pas « nous sommes en avance par rapport au programme alors nous allons passer à des potions biens plus utiles » souri t-il.

« Bien évidemment certains d'entre vous n'arriveront pas du tout à fabriquer le moindre contre poison des plus simples. Malgré tout je dois vous prévenir que la suite des cours sera des plus ardus et que je ne tolérerai pas le moindre petit écart. Alors faite bien attention à ce que vous devez faire »

Son regard passa sur les différents élèves n'appartenant pas à sa maison un rictus de plaisir sur le visage.

D'un geste de baguette, le tableau se retourna, divulguant la suite du cours.

« Les poisons étant nocifs par nature et le ministère proscrivant l'étude des poisons les plus puissants, nous nous contenterons de l'étude du passiflo rouge, herbe urticante provoquant démangeaison suivit de toux et autres contrariétés. Pour la faiblesse général causé par la présence de certains individus dans le groupe c'est amplement suffisant et compliqué » se plaignit-il, son sourire revenant à la vue de ses Serpentard.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous professeur, cette classe est remplie d'imbus de leur personne incapable de montrer le moindre intérêt dans l'étude des potions » déclara soudainement Harry à la surprise de Rogue et de ses élèves qui voyaient déjà les points de Gryffondor redescendre.

Leurs sourires d'apparat disparurent tout de suite quand Harry continua son monologue sous forme d'interrogation.

« Remarquez, si on fait comme ce qui est inscrit sur le tableau, et si on inverse pas l'ajout du sang de chauve souris et les pissenlits pilés, alors non seulement le contre poison sera totalement inefficace, mais en plus, la pauvre victime risque de subir seulement quelques effets indésirables bénins. » cingla-t-il telle une gifle au professeur qui se sentait changer de couleur en l'entendant. « Pas étonnant qu'avec un directeur de cette trempe les élèves de Serpentard abaisse le niveau général de ce cours » conclu-t-il son regard fixe sur Rogue alors que les Serpentard répondait énergiquement à l'insulte.

« Potter, j'en ai assez de vos insubordinations » trembla-t-il « sortez et allez chez le directeur je le fais prévenir ».

Alors qu'il éprouvait de la difficulté à se maîtriser, décidément cet élève avait le chic de l'énerver au plus haut point. « Tout comme son père » pensa-t-il.

Harry sentit bien qu'il ne devait pas attiser la guerre avec Rogue mais après un début d'année mouvementé et une suite plus calme, il devait réagir même si c'était puéril. Et d'ailleurs le regard noir de reproche que Hermione lui lançait était équivoque. Elle était bien la seule de ses autres camarades non Serpentard qui eux le regardait souriant. Le connaissant mieux depuis les réunions de l'AD, ils savaient bien qu'il était capable de tout.

« Potter sortez maintenant, le directeur vous attend, j'ai envoyé un fantôme le prévenir » ricana-t-il « cette fois vous aller le payer très cher. »

Harry ne broncha pas ayant retrouvé son regard de marbre, alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard vers le cachot, la lourde porte se refermant derrière lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes, soupira contre son caractère hérité de James et s'en alla, bien décidé à aller trouver Dumbledore. Il pourrait au moins en profiter pour parler au vieux directeur.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron quand il revint dans la salle commune quelques heures plus tard avant que plusieurs élèves mis au courant approchaient pour se tenir au courant.

« Pas grand chose en vérité car il n'était pas au courant de mon arrivée. Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue a fait mais le directeur n'a pas reçu de message et a été des plus surpris de ma visite » expliqua-t-il amusé sachant très bien la raison.

« Le fantôme s'est peut-être perdu en cours de route ? » se moqua l'un de ses camarades.

« Mais bien sûr, et la prochaine fois il fera grève aussi ! » répliqua Hermione au comble de l'exaspération « Les fantômes ne se perdent pas dans Poudlard il a dû sûrement arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je me demande bien quoi ? » Se demanda-t-elle pensive, alors que Harry connaissait très bien la vérité.

« Comment voulez-vous qu'un fantôme fasse quelque chose qui irait à mon encontre ? » pensa-t-il tout sourire. « Et heureusement car sinon j'aurai eut droit à un autre sermon. » réalisa-t-il.

« Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas parlé au directeur de ta venue dans son bureau ? N'est-ce pas ? » L'interrogea Hermione reconnaissant à son expression qu'il possédait des informations.

« Tout d'abord Dumbledore sait très bien quand j'ai potion » expliqua-t-il laissant ses amis perplexes.

« Tu m'étonnes il redoute à chaque fois que toi et Rogue vous vous étripiez » commenta Ron faisant pouffer de rire tout le monde excepté Hermione.

« Et ensuite ?» continua-t-elle.

« Et alors je lui ai dit que Rogue… M'envois vous voir car il semble n'être pas satisfait de moi » exposa-t-il au directeur qui le fixait tranquillement une expression d'exaspération mêlé d'amusement sur le visage.

Flash Back de la scène chez le Directeur.

« Décidément vous n'arriverez jamais à vous entendre »

« Je crois que c'est une évidence en effet. »

« Et que s'est il passé cette fois ? »

« Comme le dit la note qu'il vous a fait parvenir » débuta-t-il accentuant sa phrase afin de remarquer la réaction du directeur qui bien entendu n'avait rien reçu.

« Vous ne l'avez pas reçu ? » fit-il surpris « Remarquez il est la preuve qu'il est incompétent à tous les niveaux » cingla-t-il tout sourire « tout comme pour la DCFM trouver un professeur de potion est loin d'être aisé surtout avec Tom qui s'amuse à les tuer dès qu'il en trouve un. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les seuls vraiment performants et en vie travaillent pour lui » évoqua-t-il avec dépit avant de retrouver le sourire.

« Avec des Snivelus on ne perd pas grand-chose » termina-t-il son regard se portant vers la table qu'il avait fracassé l'année d'avant.

Son regard se porta vers les divers instruments les nommant dans sa tête, réalisant qu'il les connaissait maintenant tous.

« A force de lire des livres à longueur de nuit je retiens pas mal de chose maintenant » se réjouit-il son regard ayant déjà trouvé un autre sujet, le phœnix qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce et qui se mit tout de suite à chanter en apercevant le jeune homme.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Dumbledore décide de lui parler et de le sermonner.

« Ecoute Harry je sais très bien que la relation entre toi et ... » commença le directeur.

« Je suppose que c'est Kingsley qui s'occupe du lien avec les autres membres de l'ordre et avec le ministère alors faites-le venir dans les plus brefs délais » le coupa-t-il surprenant le directeur par son attitude. « Faites venir également Maugrey… les autres peuvent attendre » finit-il plus bas son regard vagabondant vers une bibliothèque dans la pièce.

Le trouble quitta vite le directeur alors qu'il envoyait Fumseck chercher l'auror et l'un des anciens directeurs trouver l'ancien auror paranoïaque. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé comme dans un autre monde.

« Si tu voulais me voir, tu n'avais pas à trouver un stratagème aussi violent. » le sermonna-t-il.

« Je sais très bien. Mais il est fort probable que d'une façon ou d'une autre votre bureau est plus ou moins surveillé. Il me fallait donc une raison valable de venir. Et comme toujours Rogue m'en a fournit une très bonne. »

Le plaisir sur son visage fit sourire le vieux directeur qui lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Cela voudrait-il dire que les choses s'améliorent entre nous ? »

Harry se retourna le toisa du regard avant de lui répondre d'un ton froid.

« Plus rien ne sera comme avant entre nous professeur. Trop de secrets de votre part, m'ont causé trop de problèmes et de mauvaises pensées. Néanmoins, étant sur le même bateau nous devons collaborer. Et si pour cela nous retrouvons une confiance mesurée alors tant mieux. Mais n'allez pas croire que mon opinion sur un tas de choses a changé professeur. Certes cela a évolué mais mon ressentiment à votre égard reste le même. Cela ne doit pas nous empêcher d'avancer ensemble si nécessaire »

Il se tut à l'entrée de Maugrey suivit de près par Kingsley. Ils furent surpris de voir Harry discuter avec le directeur mais étaient très loin d'imaginer la nature de leur conversation.

« Maintenant qu'ils sont présents, tu peux nous dire la raison de ta venu ici Harry ? » demanda-t-il l'air sérieux redoutant le pire.

« Et bien professeur vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Voldemort prépare quelque chose et que c'est sérieux »

« En effet tout porte à le croire »

« Cheveux gras à encore parler ! » lança-t-il faisant grogner Maugrey et sourire Kingsley.

« Harry ! » protesta le directeur.

« Je sais, je sais. Il est professeur et il doit vraiment avoir une pénurie de maître de potions. Peut-être que je lui prendrai sa place une fois qu'il sera occupé à manger les pissenlits » évoqua-t-il rêveur.

Ce fut trop pour Kingsley qui éclata de rire alors que Albus lançait un regard de pur désaccord à Harry.

« Dis moi Potter, qui te dit que tu ferais un bon maître de potion ? Si les rumeurs sont bonnes cette matière n'est pas ta meilleure. » Lui demanda Maugrey « quoique venant de Rogue il ne faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre »

« Je suis d'accord. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès mais …»

« Je possède une chose que Rogue ne pourra jamais avoir. » coupa-t-il son directeur l'intriguant au plus haut point. Il pointa sa tête avec l'une de ses mains. « Il ne m'a pas laissé que le don de fourchelangue » expliqua restant vague mais suffisamment précis pour que Dumbledore comprenne.

« Tu veux dire que… les potions c'est lui ? » hésita-t-il.

« Oui. Je pense que l'aversion de Rogue à mon égard a faillit étouffer ce fait. A faillit seulement et d'ailleurs en y repensant lors de mon premier cours il m'a prit à partit alors que je notais tout ce qu'il disait mot pour mot, alors qu'Hermione elle-même ne le faisait pas. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au directeur qui compatissait vraiment avec lui. Le comportement de Rogue l'exaspérant au plus haut point.

« Avec le temps tout change et comme le reste c'est bon à présent. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de cela. Alors commençons tout de suite. » Reprit-il redevenant sérieux.

« Ils attaqueront bientôt c'est une certitude »

« Une autre vision Harry ? »

« Non Kingsley c'est juste un pressentiment. Et c'est aussi ce que je ferai à sa place donc vigilance constante » déclara-t-il provoquant le sourire chez Maugrey.

Fin du Flash Back.

« Pas grand chose en vérité » finit-il par répondre à ses amis, ses pensées revenant au présent quittant les souvenirs de la rencontre avec Dumbledore.

Sans un autre mot, il les quitta sous leur regard à la fois inquiet et interrogateur et vaqua à différentes occupations qu'il avait. Autant dire qu'une nouvelle soirée d'études diverses et variées allait enchaîner.

Les jours passèrent encore plus rapidement dans l'esprit de Harry. Encore plus que lors des années précédentes riches en événement et émotions. Malgré sa nouvelle assurance durant les cours, les professeurs devenant encore plus à cheval sur le travail personnel, il ressentait néanmoins une certaine appréhension face aux examens. Cela le surpris mais restait tout à fait normal.

« Je n'ai jamais eut de problème avec les examens » se vanta James « vraiment les mains dans le dos » continua-t-il ne comprenant pas la brusque montée de tension chez Harry.

« Pareil pour moi. Mais contrairement à toi, je travaillais plus et mes brillants résultats, bien supérieurs aux tiens le prouve largement » rappela alors Elvis. Décidément ces deux là possédaient parfois des ressemblances incongrues.

Harry soupira alors qu'il tentait d'agir normalement alors que les deux esprits continuaient leurs argumentations. Une chose était certaine pour lui. Même s'il possédait des points communs avec eux, il n'agissait pas comme eux. Ils avaient, par plusieurs fois réussis à le faire agir comme ils l'auraient fait mais au fond, il restait et resterait toujours différent de façon différente. Son appréhension des examens le prouvait largement. Il restait Harry.

Et alors qu'il arrivait enfin à cette conclusion fort simple, il réalisa que même après les changements, il restait lui.

« C'est toujours moi qui décide ce que je fais et ce que je veux » se dit-il alors, bientôt suivit par une voix qu'il connaissait bien à présent.

« Exactement. Toi seul es maître de tes actes. » Fit la voix de Adam alors que les deux autres commençaient à protester pas d'accord sur cette vue de l'esprit.

Harry retrouvant alors une certaine sérénité, souri et décida de rattraper ou du moins rejoindre Ron qui ne l'avait pas attendu tout comme le reste de ses camarades rassemblés pour le petit déjeuner.

Le dernier du cours de Célia avant le début des ASPIC pour les dernière années et du seul qui passerait anticipé se déroula plus tard dans la journée et allait être comme tous les autres avant lui fort plaisant.

« Ceci étant notre dernier cours avant les ASPIC, et que nous avons passé les derniers à effectuer certaines révisions, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de mettre un peu de gaîté dans vos cœurs » déclara-t-elle attirant comme toujours les regards et l'intérêt de ses élèves.

« Je sais fort bien que malgré mes tentatives de vous convaincre de ne pas tenter d'invocations élémentaires » son regard se fit plus noir alors qu'il fixait certains élèves du premier rang pas vraiment fiers d'eux. « Certains ont eut l'idiote idée de passer outre ma demande. Et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, certains portent encore les marques de leur grossières et idiotes erreurs »

Tous les regards se portant vers deux élèves portant encore quelques marques étranges sur eux.

« Les dégâts causés ne sont pas aisés à soigner. Leurs causes étant exotiques, les soins conventionnels fonctionnent à un degré moindre » expliqua-t-elle, un sourire indulgent naissant sur son visage. « Ayant été jeune moi même, je ne vous pas condamner mais avouez tout de même que je vous avais bien prévenu » nota-elle limite joyeuse alors que plusieurs élèves baissaient honteusement la tête.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit je comprends parfaitement la raison de votre empressement. Nouvelle chose à apprendre et donc à expérimenter, c'est normal. C'est donc pourquoi, nous allons pour fêter les ASPIC tenter, je dis bien tenter d'effectuer une invocation élémentaire. Je serai là afin de vous assister en cas de problème. Et rassurez vous, vous pouvez être interroger sur ce type d'invocation lors de votre examen mais seulement la théorie pas la pratique. » Expliqua-t-elle les regards des élèves pétillants de plaisir à l'idée de faire ce genre de pratique. Tous avaient vite réalisé que ce cours par sa nature leur donnait un avantage sur les autres. Ils testaient d'autres aspects de la magie méconnus et peu enseigné mais pourtant si fascinantes.

Dire que les invocations étaient une brillante réussite frisait l'euphémisme. Tout comme le vent souffle sans pouvoir être stoppé et capricieux, les résultats restaient aussi capricieux et incontrôlés.

« Très bon début un tantinet envahissant » le visage du professeur Hart faisant une moue alors qu'elle utilisait un puissant sort de coupe afin de réduire à rien le lierre envahissant qu'un Poufsouffle avait fait apparaître.

« Désolé un peu trop n'est ce pas ? » s'excusa-t-il sous les regards amusés de ses camarades. Il était parvenu à un résultat maigre et pas total mais un résultat tout de même.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, outre la puissance et la connaissance qu'il faut avoir pour arriver à effectuer une invocation, il faut également et c'est en mon sens le plus délicat être capable d'arriver à contrôler cette invocation. Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, le principal avec toute forme de magie et le contrôle que vous avez. C'est le nerf. Sans contrôle vous n'êtes rien. C'est lui qui différencie les sorciers entre eux. Certains n'arriveront jamais à contrôler la puissance des sorts de niveau supérieurs. » Expliqua-t-elle alors que toute trace de la plante disparaissait par ses soins.

« Alors qui est le prochain ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Tous se regardèrent ne sachant trop que faire. Nombreux avaient essayé mais les résultats étaient vraiment médiocres. Néanmoins, tout comme le Poufsouffle, ce fut une Serdaigle qui tenta sa chance. Tout comme son prédécesseur, elle utilisa un petit tas de terre qu'elle déposa sur une table et se concentra.

Alors que sa magie se développait, le tas de terre s'agita peu à peu sous tous les regards. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais tous étaient encore subjugués par ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Une forme se dessina sous leurs yeux, modelant les contours d'un animal à première vue. Quand celui ci prit sa forme optimale, celle d'un ours d'une quinzaine de centimètres, le silence se fit avant qu'une exclamation de surprise retentisse dans la salle.

Suite à ce bon commencement, la suite fut bien plus dure, surtout pour la Serdaigle. En effet, surprise par elle-même par son début de réussite et par les sons autour d'elle, sa concentration flancha. La magie n'étant plus pendant un laps de temps même fort court sous contrôle, la forme vacilla avant de gonfler d'un coup et exploser. La terre s'éparpilla tout autour d'où elle se trouvait, recouvrant en bonne partie l'élève qui réalisant le problème de stabilité dans son œuvre ne parvint pas à rétablir le contrôle et ne put rien faire autre que de fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, la terre la recouvrait elle et plusieurs de ses camarades. Elle esquissa une grimace, amusée de la situation plus que honteuse. Tous savait que cet art était parmi les plus difficiles et comprenait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas de honte dans son échec.

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire devant la scène, avant de stopper devant le regard de reproche que le professeur Hart lançait.

« Si vous vous croyez malin, au suivant ! » exigea-t-elle alors que la Serdaigle utilisait un sort pour se nettoyer et reprendre sa place.

Plus personne ne semblait volontaire tout d'un coup, mais néanmoins il en fallait plus pour arrêter les démonstrations. Ce fut donc Brenda bien décidée à montrer de quoi elle était capable qui se leva et se plaça devant tout le monde.

« Contrairement aux autres, j'ai plus d'affinité avec l'eau donc » débuta-t-elle faisant apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette une sorte de bassine en bois qu'un simple _aqua_ remplie d'une eau claire.

« Ça marchera » fit-elle confiante, sa baguette proche de l'eau, rentrant comme ses camarades avant elle dans une grande concentration. L'eau bougea au début faiblement puis de plus en plus risquant peu à peu de déborder de la bassine et de se répandre partout.

Tous attendirent que le mouvement oscillatoire devienne trop grand provoquant le débordement de la bassine, mais cela n'arriva pas. Au lieu et place, ce fut une forme reptilienne qui quitta la bassine, l'eau bougeant d'elle-même, bougeant sur la table, faisant sursauter d'un coup les élèves les plus proche.

Harry sourit en voyant le petit serpent composé uniquement d'eau, se mouvoir tel un vrai. Il sourit d'autant plus en réalisant qu'il ressemblait en apparence à celui qu'il lui tenait compagnie en ce moment même et que Brenda devait avoir prit comme modèle pour son invocation.

« Très belle invocation Brenda » la complimenta le Célia Hart approchant plus de la table.

Brenda lui fit un maigre sourire, le visage tiré par la fatigue et concentration de la tâche qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

« Enfin de compte c'est possible pour vous donc que ceux éprouvant des difficultés ne perde pas espoir » les taquina-t-elle provoquant ricanement ou contrariété.

Un " slot " se fit entendre quand le serpent d'eau redevint simplement de l'eau, l'invocation ayant prit fin par elle-même. Brenda satisfaite, retourna près de Katie, place qu'elle avait occupée depuis leur première collaboration, place juste devant celle de Harry qui a son habitude restait toujours dans le fond.

« Alors un autre volontaire ? » questionna Célia son regard se portant en particulier vers justement un certain Gryffondor se trouvant au fond de sa classe. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à faire ce mouvement, à croire que tous attendait avec impatience la prestation sûrement impressionnante de Harry. Ils allaient tous être franchement déçu.

En effet, il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire la moindre démonstration, son visage froid le prouvant largement. Peu à peu les visages se détournèrent de lui, comprenant déçus qu'il ne ferait rien.

« Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu le voir en action. Car le connaissant je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas travaillé dessus » pensa le professeur agissant comme ses élèves.

Le reste du cours passa vite pour Harry et ses camarades et contrairement à son début, il fut question des ASPIC.

« Ces examens sont trop importants pour qu'ils puissent tous faire relâche, même 5 minutes » grogna-t-il, lui même y pensant mais avec moins de sérieux. Il connaissait suffisamment ses compétences pour être tranquille. Il en était heureux.

« Autant qu'ils pensent tous que j'ai peur du ridicule et d'échouer avec les invocations. Autant garder un peu d'effet de surprise » pensa-t-il alors en souriant.

« En plus nous n'avons pas eut réellement avec tous cela de travailler sérieusement » lui rappela Elvis.

« Peut-être mais notre idée semble comme toutes les autres prometteuses » répliqua à son tour James, fier de lui « et c'est un peu la mienne » continua-t-il, exaspérant Elvis.

* * *

Comme quasiment à chaque fois, les deux esprits se disputèrent à nouveau pour ne pas changer, alors que Harry essayait de s'éclaircir les idées.

« Venez à moi mes chers serviteurs » prononça le seigneur des ténèbres, activant la marque portée par un grands nombres de ses mangemorts, les invitants ou plutôt les obligeant à venir le rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais.

L'un des faits, qu'il adorait tant, résidait en l'augmentation de la souffrance causée plus les porteurs se trouvaient proche de lui. Il sourit cyniquement en voyant Bellatrix et son mari souffrir devant lui leur visage se crispant.

« Placez-vous là » leur ordonna-t-il quand ils relevèrent la tête, le masque de douleur lui faisant plaisir. « Les autres vont vite arriver. Faites ce que j'ai ordonné » rappela-t-il.

« Oui maître » assura Bellatrix se plaçant à une distance proche de lui.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, un grand nombre de pop caractéristiques de transplanage se firent entendre à la limite du champ anti-transplanage. Les mangemorts furent accueillit par la garde de détraqueurs assurant la première sécurité ainsi que par diverses autres créatures alliées.

Lucius Malfoy fut parmi les premiers à rentrer dans la salle principale au près du maître et tiqua sans le montrer en voyant Bellatrix placée plus proche que lui à ses côtés. Dans les derniers à arriver, il y avait comme toujours Peter et Rogue. Tous semblait connaître les raisons. Tout deux étaient appréciés modérément mais aucun n'oseraient les prendre à parti. D'un côté Rogue savait bien se défendre et de l'autre s'attaquer au pitoyable Peter comme eux même le voyaient était la plus grande bêtise à faire.

Tous avaient en mémoire le jour où le balourd de Grabb un peu éméché lui avait lancé un sort qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Peter était on ne sait comment parvenu à passer presque à travers sous les rires des autres mangemorts qui n'avaient rien fait durant l'attaque de l'un des leurs. La suite leur fit perdre sourire et rire. Voldemort n'oubliant pas ses années d'errances et surtout la mauvaise volonté de ses serviteurs à le retrouver, à la surprise général et malgré son dégoût de le faire, protégea en un sens Pettigrew.

Tous se souvenaient les cris de Grabb sous l'emprise du _Doloris_.

« Maintenant que nous somme tous là, passons aux choses sérieuses. » commença-t-il, son regard sadique passant sur ses serviteurs.

« Poudlard tombera bientôt mes fidèles serviteurs, et sur place ma fille va nous y aider »

Cette révélation en choqua plusieurs, même parmi les plus anciens et les plus proches serviteurs. Même pour eux, l'identité voire même l'existence de la fille de leur maître n'était pas certaine. Et là d'un coup d'un seul, il leur affirmait qu'elle existait bien.

« Maître qui est elle ? » demanda innocemment Bellatrix, croyant futilement au vu de sa position recevoir une réponse.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire de dégoût devant tellement de stupidité et encore plus venant d'elle. Avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, elle se tordait de douleur, clouée au sol par un puissant _doloris_.

« Enfin de compte, tu as perdu de ton intellect durant ton passage à Azkaban Bella. Crois-tu vraiment que je te le dirais ? » La questionna-t-il alors qu'incapable de répondre, elle bougeait mollement la tête.

« Non bien sûr » cria-t-il avant de commencer à rire, un rire sinistre.

« Potter ta fin est proche tout comme celle de tous ceux qui se dresseront en travers de ma route » pensa-t-il, essayant d'envoyer ce message clair à Harry, avant de se replier dans son esprit ne parvenant toujours pas à accéder à l'esprit du jeune homme.

* * *

Contrairement aux années passées, Hermione comprenait mieux à présent ce que devait ressentir Harry et Ron envers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient bizarrement quand elle disait qu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque ou autre chose.

A présent que Harry faisait sûrement de même, elle réalisait que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle était peut-être passée à côté de beaucoup de choses. Que l'étude était importante mais peut-être pas autant qu'elle l'imaginait. Oui elle avait des amis autres que Ron et Harry mais non elle ne pensait pas avoir réellement vécu avec elles. En un sens cela la troublait. Elle avait toujours trouvé puéril les conversations sans intérêt entre Lavande et Parvati mais forcée d'admettre qu'elles semblaient bien dans leur peaux toutes les deux alors qu'elle ressentait toujours un peu de malaise. Et ce n'était pas causé par sa naissance, moldu qui l'avait poussé à vouloir être meilleur que les autres.

Elle arrivait à cette conclusion un peu trop tardivement mais rien n'était tout de même perdu. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle espérait à présent. Elle comptait bien profiter des derniers jours de cette année, examens compris pour ce détendre.

« Il me reste encore une année à passer ici, et… je dois tout faire pour qu'elle soit mémorable, tout en préparant les ASPIC » rajouta-t-elle à sa pensé ne changeant pas son comportement.

* * *

Le jour avant le début des ASPIC, et comme tous les ans, les examinateurs firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas changé en un an et restait tout comme Harry s'en souvenait, Umbridge en moins évidemment. Ils furent accueillit par McGonagall qui les conduisit à croire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin depuis le temps jusqu'à la table des professeurs où Dumbledore debout les salua comme il devait.

« Content de vous revoir, ici et à votre place. Poudlard était vraiment démuni sans vous Albus » dit d'un ton chaleureux Griselda Marchebank.

« Moi de même. Et je peux vous garantir que le niveau des élèves sera bien supérieur à celui de l'année dernière » avoua le directeur confiant.

« De toute manière, il peut difficilement être pire. Mais avec une bureaucrate incapable de lancer un sort correctement au commande que demander de plus » maugréa-t-elle décidément elle n'aimait pas Umbridge.

« Tout comme le reste des restrictions qu'elle avait instauré. C'est malheureux pour elle ou pour Fudge mais ils ont eut ce qu'ils méritaient » intervint bruyamment le professeur Tofty, attirant vers lui les regards de ses collègues pas tous en accord avec lui. S'en rendant compte, il leur fit un petit sourire et commença à discuter avec Minerva McGonagall qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Devinant très bien qu'elle était de son avis sur ses derniers propos, il était tranquille avec elle.

Griselda le regarda assez durement avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« En tout cas l'atmosphère me semble plus lourde que les autres années » remarqua-t-elle « avec ce qu'il se passe un peu partout, c'est normal »

« En effet » lui répondit Dumbledore, le reste de la conversation devenant plus conventionnelle et plus dans le ton des autres années.

L'ensemble des élèves concernés observèrent attentivement les examinateurs se demandant déjà ceux ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour eux lors des examens. Harry en fit de même, et alors que son regard dérivait de l'un à l'autre des sorciers, il se souvenait de ses derniers examens avec eux.

« Confiance Harry nous sommes bien plus fort en connaissance et en mental afin de nous sortir de n'importe quel stratagème qu'ils pourraient trouver pour nous mettre en défaut. » l'encouragea Adam.

« Et au pire des cas, on les élimine » rajouta Elvis tonitruant avant de partir dans un fou rire, quasiment inédit à la connaissance de Harry.

Ce fut donc sur une note un peu glauque mais riante, que se termina cette dernière journée avant les épreuves finales pour les dernières années.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca: Neville sera présent mais c'est Harry le héros puissant et centre de tout. Harry héritier de Gryffondor deviens assez commun depuis quelques livres et je voulais changer un peu.

Maugrei: Tu devrais être content car Lily, le fléau et sa marque feront leur réapparition dans peu de temps. On en sera plus sur la véritable nature de Harry également.

Arathorn: Tu sais, je ne suis pas doué en anglais mais j'ai compris. Merci de mesuivre comme toujours.

Kelben Arusun: Comme tu veux. J'espère que les deux chapitres te plairont.

Satya: Content que ce chapitre te plaise.

Chessandmat: Des points se confirment et l'intrigue va augmenter.

Obal: Tu es très mal placé pour critiquer mes si terribles idées. Mais prenant sérieusement cette critique, je ferai de mon mieux mais ne viens pas pleurer après. Tu sais pourtant de quoi je suis capable, non?

Milie Black: Cette discussion était nécessaire pour bien poser les choses avant l'action qui arrive à grand pas. Je vais continuer à tout faire pour que cette fic reste bonne.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non. Merci également à Obal pour son aide et soutient.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce nouveau chapitre précurseur à ce qui va se passer par la suite. Question action vous serez très bientôt servit.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le groupe de cette fic est disponible à partir de ma page bio. Je donne des informations et les chapitres en avant-première. Je compte organiser des tchat alors venez voir.

Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autre vous savez quoi faire cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur que je suis.

Sinon, à la fin du chapitre, nous avons la confirmation que la fille de Voldemort existe et j'aimerais savoir, pour vous c'est qui? toutes les réponses sont possibles!

Alors bonne chance, le gagnant recevra certains chapitres en avance. Comme quoi je suis gentil dans le fond.

Allez passez un bon week-end et bonne vacance pour les chanceux qui le sont.

By By


	74. Un premier ASPIC pour Harry et une mauva

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca: Je sais que tu aimes cette fic, que tu suis depuis le début. J'espère donc que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Obal: Je sais dans le contexte de l'histoire ce n'est pas forcément le cas, que je sois gentil dans le fond. Comme nous sommes pareils, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, en dehors nous sommes gentils.

Maugrei: C'est vrai que si c'est Brenda, il faudra faire avec mais c'est ainsi. C'est certain que Hermione a du soucis à se faire pour les examens. Mais d'un autre côté, on peut supposer qu'elle les réussira également. Elle risque d'avoir plus d'optimal car elle passe plus de matièress.

Chessandmat: Et oui en voilà un.

Big Aple: Content de te revoir parmi nous et content que cette fic te plaise toujours.

Olivia: Merci pour ses encouragements.

Lilou: Harry a parlé de la prophétie à Neville car il est concerné lui aussi. Tu as bien compris mon idée sur celui qui informe les Serpentard. Donc autant te dire qu'en effet c'est peut-être un Serpentard ou pas. Pour la fille de Voldemort, il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux apparences, car je joue avec tout comme les évidences. C'est peut-être Brenda ou peut-être pas. C'est peut-être une Serpentard ou peut-être pas non plus. On le sera que le moment venu. L'action commencera vraiment dans le prochain chapitre mais l'intrigue va accélérer à partir de celui-ci.

Milie Black: Tu auras la réponses dans le chapitre, mais oui Harry va passer devant les examinateurs pour passer son ASPIC pour le cours de Célia. Pour Brenda, ton raisonnement tient la route mais tu dois savoir qu'avec moi tout est possible, donc on verra bien.

Satya: Penser à Hermione est une idée farfelue mais que j'ai eut aussi donc je comprends parfaitement. Tout ce que j'espère que la folie n'est pas contagieuse car je ne voudrais pas que toi et les autres lecteurs soyez contaminé par la mienne.

Semine: Content que tu aimes toujours l'histoire. Pour Brenda comme pour les autres, je peux te dire que c'est peut-être le cas ou pas. Dans ce cas, elle jouerait en effet un bon double rôle.

Shark Draconis: Tant que le site n'est pas opérationnel complètement je ne mettrai pas de nouveau chapitre. Dès qu'il sera bon je les remettrai.

Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non qui lisent cette fic.

Merci également à Obal pour son aide.

Je vois que pour le moment, c'est Brenda qui tient la corde dans les esprits comme fille de Voldemort. Je ne vais pas vous dire si c'est vrai, mais le moment de le savoir approche de plus en plus.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, en attendant le prochain qui arrivera dans deux semaines.

Si vous avez questions, avis ou autres vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et fait toujours plaisir. Vu comme le chapitre ce termine je pense que vous allez peut-être réagir.

Passez un bon week-end et bonne lecture.

By By.

Chapitre 74 : Un premier ASPIC pour Harry et une mauvaise potion pour Rogue.

Pour une fois, Harry dormit assez mal et se réveilla bien plus tôt que d'habitude, à son plus grand malheur. Voyant la nuit encore bien installée par la fenêtre, il décida de se lever et d'utiliser ce temps devant lui afin de faire le point et de se préparer à cette journée qui allait être mouvementée, il le savait comme une sorte de pressentiment.

« _Prêt pour une nouvelle journée_ ? » siffla-t-il à Lily qui le sentant bouger ouvrit les yeux.

« _Il est encore tôt mais je trouverai bien un endroit tranquille pour continuer à dormir _» répliqua-t-elle simplement pas vraiment tourmentée par le réveil très matinal de Harry.

«_ Très bien je me prépare et je reviens te chercher_ » amusé du ton de son serpent.

Elle siffla un oui avant de s'enrouler sur elle-même recherchant la chaleur avant que Harry ne vienne la rechercher. Depuis des mois, il était habitué à sa présence avec lui si bien qu'il l'oubliait régulièrement même quand elle se tenait autour de son bras ou sur son torse ou taille.

« Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais aussi peu dormit » se dit-il en esquissant un bâillement.

« Tu veux dire autre que pour étudier dans la bibliothèque ou pour l'un de nos projets dont nous gardons le secret » rappela Adam qui contrairement à Elvis et James restait toujours en éveil quelque soit l'heure et le lieu.

« C'est vrai mais parfois certaines choses sont trop importantes pour agir entièrement normalement »

« Pas d'inquiétude pour l'ASPIC que tu passes aujourd'hui. Nous sommes au point et tu le sais. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est… »

« Ne pas trop montrer nos talents. » le coupa-t-il exaspéré « je suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi. Tu devrais le savoir »

« Je le sais en effet. Le professeur Ecker étant là, je suis persuadé qu'il posera au moins une question sur les runes et pour l'heure, il est préférable de faire profil bas. Surtout depuis notre dernière rencontre » le ton montrant une légère inquiétude.

« C'est l'histoire du tumulus et de ce qui s'y trouvait n'est ce pas ? Un lien avec nous ? » Le questionna-t-il. Les faits remontaient en effet à quelques mois mais ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis.

Après un silence de réflexion, Adam lui répondit.

« Exact. C'est un lien entre ce lieu et un autre dont Ecker a mentionné en Egypte. Lieu que je connais » Affirma-t-il renseignant plus Harry.

« Cela me renseigne sur mon avenir en un sens » médita-t-il « à un moment donné je devrais agir d'une certaine façon. Je crois que le moment arrive justement »

« Je le sais car je le sens à travers toi. Bientôt tout te sera révélé. Les bons comme les mauvais, mes erreurs et celles des autres. Tu auras le choix tout comme moi. Mais toi seul pourras le faire. Ni moi ni les deux autres qui jamais n'aurait du être présent ne devront intervenir. Même s'ils le font et ils le feront car telle est leur nature, ils n'arriveront pas à te faire pencher dans un côté ou l'autre. N'écoute que toi. » Lui conseilla-t-il se repliant dans les confins de la tête de Harry.

Depuis près d'un an d'existence propre auprès de lui, il lui avait montré beaucoup de choses, de lui et des autres. Néanmoins, Harry et lui savaient très bien que tout n'était pas en tout cas pas dans les purs détails. D'ailleurs Harry ne saurait jamais toute la vérité. En tout cas pas celle venant d'Adam. Mais il avait déjà un grand avis sur le personnage qu'était le premier de la lignée Potter et surtout le plus puissant sorcier de son époque et d'ailleurs jamais égalé depuis.

Quelques heures passèrent, qu'il ne vit pas, trop occupé à lire un livre traitant pour ne pas changer sur l'utilisation des éléments extérieurs lors d'un duel. Depuis longtemps Harry avait comprit et avait mis l'accent sur les duels ainsi que sur les différentes stratégies possibles à utiliser pour prendre l'avantage par rapport à ses ennemis. Trop occupés entre ses pensées et le livre, il ne vit pas arriver les premiers élèves, et en particularité Hermione.

« Comme toujours, tu es déjà dans la salle commune » fit-elle alors qu'elle venait de prendre place à ses côtés, l'interrompant de son occupation.

« Je suis content de te voir également Hermione » répliqua-t-il un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Alors pas trop tendu pour ton premier ASPIC. Car je le serai à ta place. Contrairement au BUSE, l'aspect pratique est beaucoup plus mis en avant et plus important que la théorie. Ils sont plus exigeants et c'est normal. J'ai hâte d'y être » toute enthousiaste à la simple pensé de montrer ses capacités.

« Je sais que tu aimerais être à ma place » déclara-t-il la faisant pincer les lèvres de la jeune fille. « Avec de la chance tu pourras l'être l'année prochaine à condition que la commission d'examen et le ministère malheureusement soit d'accord avec la poursuite de cette matière » continua-t-il.

« C'est vrai je l'avoue. Je t'ai envié. J'ai voulu apprendre par moi même mais... » Expliqua-t-elle franchement.

« Tous les livres étaient réservés uniquement aux élèves pratiquant cette matière et cela afin que des élèves mal intentionnés les prennent privant ceux ayant vraiment besoin de ces précieux ouvrages. Comme tu le sais, malheureusement il y a peu d'ouvrages disponibles dans la bibliothèque »

« Je sais, j'ai voulu me renseigner mais on m'a demandé de rapporter les livres que j'avais emprunter » fit-elle rougissante.

« Je le sais. Pourquoi crois tu qu'on les a réservé ? » Dit-il ironique.

Elle le fixa bizarrement, son esprit rentrant en action, comprenant alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle soupira, les yeux vers le sol et faisant non de la tête.

« Pour que je ne les prenne pas alors que je n'étais pas prioritaire et afin de ne pas priver les autres. » dit-elle « je présume que tu étais au courant voir même que tu en es la cause ! »

« Moi ?» fit-il presque outré « c'est me donner bien trop d'importance » continua-t-il, l'air sérieux, avant qu'un sourire naisse au coin de sa bouche.

« Bien sûr mais remarque avec toutes mes occupations j'aurai été surchargée donc je dois te remercier tout comme McGonagall pour m'avoir fait comprendre que je ne devais pas essayer de tout faire en même temps. » avoua-t-elle satisfaite. Elle était redevenue quasiment la meilleure élève dans beaucoup de matière et savait que c'était la résultante de ses choix.

« Je sais que cela t'a coûté d'arrêter la SALE mais les elfes doivent vouloir par eux même changer tu ne peux pas les y obliger. Et en le faisant tu leur imposerais ta volonté ce qui serait pareil à leur maître » argumenta-t-il la faisant réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Tu dois avoir raison » fit-elle navrée « je suis sur la bonne direction avec eux mais pas sur le bon chemin. De toute manière je ne peux rien faire bouger ici »

« Tu pourras faire bouger les choses après Pouldard, c'est dans tes intentions ? »

« Bien sûr et si Amélia Bones reste belle et bien ministre, je pense que tout est possible » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, son regard se portant vers les nouvelles venues dans la salle commune et sourit en voyant Katie arriver. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme depuis le début de la semaine, et ce matin encore.

« C'est bon les ASPIC se terminent aujourd'hui alors tu devrais retrouver le moral rapidement »dit-il en la saluant strictement, peu enclin à montre son affection en publique, il était de même pour la jeune fille.

« Vivement que cela cesse car je dors très mal depuis quelques jours » expliqua-t-elle retrouvant un sourire par la simple présence de Harry. « Pour toi pas de problème tu vas les épater »

Pour changer, Harry resta avec Katie passant tout comme elle et d'autres élèves de dernière année son examen. Les heures le séparant du commencement de l'épreuve passèrent encore plus vite. Si bien que l'heure de l'épreuve théorique se déroulant l'heure avant midi arriva vite.

Tout comme ses camarades, il attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, fermées sachant très bien la raison. Il ne savait pas comment cela se déroulait mais il savait que d'autres élèves passaient déjà dans la Grande Salle d'autres examens.

Peu de temps avant l'heure dite, le professeur Hart accompagnée d'un des examinateurs ouvrirent les portes et Harry tout comme les autres comprirent alors comment cela se passerait. En effet, des séparations coupaient la Grande Salle en 4 salles plus petites, permettant le passage de plusieurs épreuves à la fois.

« Venez par ici et prenez place rapidement et silencieusement » ordonna l'examinateur vers la salle se trouvant sur leur droite.

Ils obtempérèrent aussitôt, prenant place rapidement. Harry encouragea Katie et Brenda d'un regard alors que l'examen commençait sous l'œil de Griselda Marchebank. Il semblait en effet qu'elle assiste elle même à cet examen.

* * *

Quand il eut terminé la partie théorique de l'examen, Harry se leva tranquillement soulagé de finir. Il ne se soucia pas d'être le premier car contrairement aux années précédentes, il l'était car il connaissait le sujet et non car il séchait sur les questions. Il fit un léger signe de tête au professeur Marchebank et Hart qui surveillait l'épreuve, Célia en temps que conseiller.

Il eut la surprise d'être accueillit hors de la Grande Salle par Rémus visiblement anxieux de sa réussite.

« Tu as déjà finit ! » fit-il effaré.

« C'était simple en vérité. Le plus dure est à venir cet après-midi. Ensuite on verra bien »

« Je pense que tes autres examens ne présenteront pas le moindre problème donc pas d'inquiétude » l'encouragea-t-il « prépare toi tranquillement pour cet après midi. Surtout qu'en plus n'étant qu'en sixième année tu passes en dernier alors tu as le temps » révéla-t-il ce qui fit sortir un soupir de chez Harry.

« C'est vrai. Je vais aller faire un tour histoire de me changer les idées » décida-t-il quittant Rémus et l'école pour le parc de Poudlard.

* * *

L'épreuve pratique allait se dérouler de façon bien différente que les autres épreuves. Elle allait se passer uniquement dans la grande salle et sous la présidence de plusieurs examinateurs traditionnels et occasionnels. Parmi eux le professeur Ecker serait vraisemblablement en première ligne pour tout ce qui serait rune. Passant un par un devant tant de personne n'était pas du plus amicale pour Harry et les autres. Ils imaginaient déjà beaucoup de scénarios possibles et pas forcément des plus amicaux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je reste persuadée que tout se passera bien alors détendez vous et faites simplement de votre mieux. C'est la dernière épreuve de votre vie d'étudiant à Poudlard alors restez calme » tenta de les rassurer avec plus ou moins de réussite le professeur Hart qui attendait avec eux devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Toute sa classe était réunie devant les portes, attendant avec impatience que cette dernière épreuve commence. Comme elle venait de leur rappeler, ils passaient leur dernière épreuve, épreuve qui en vérité n'était pas des plus primordiales pour la suite de leur vie et carrière futur, en tout cas dans l'ensemble. Pour d'autre, Brenda en tête, elle composait le coup de pouce en plus permettant de faire exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Le professeur Ecker est là. Si je passe complètement à côté aujourd'hui, adieu mes chances qu'il me prenne dans son équipe » imagina-t-elle en perte total de contrôle et d'assurance.

« Arrête d'être défaitiste! » grogna Katie se trouvant près d'elle. « Tu es l'une des meilleur de la classe. Alors si tu te plantes ce que je ne souhaite ni à toi ni aux autres, tu ne seras pas la seule, moi en tête derrière toi » plaisanta-t-elle parvenant à la faire sourire.

« Katie a raison. » intervint Harry « tout se passera bien. Les examinateurs nous attendent pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire mais ils ne sont pas là pour nous manger non plus. Ils savent très bien la difficulté de l'ensemble des matières que nous avons vu cette année et savent très bien ce qui est ou non possible de faire à notre niveau »

« Tu as raison Harry » fit alors Célia qui jusque là était restée en retrait « et ceci est valable pour vous tous. » s'adressant à tous ses élèves.

« Vous êtes compétents vous me l'avez prouvé et surtout vous vous l'êtes prouvé, alors haut les cœurs et faites de votre mieux. C'est tout ce qui importe pour eux et pour vous »

Par ses mots elle les rassura d'un bloc alors que tous se retournèrent entendant les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir.

Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui passa la porte, le visage toujours sévère mais avec une once de joie.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêt ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sortant un parchemin, qu'elle déplia complètement, elle appela le premier nom de la liste qui n'était autre que Katie Bell. La Gryffondor fit un sourire à ses camarades et en particulier à Harry et Brenda avant de suivre la sous-directrice dans la salle, alors que ses amis les voyaient disparaître à mesure que les portes se refermaient. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir les examinateurs assis à une large table au lieu et place de la table des professeurs ainsi qu'une petite table à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Je crois que cette fois c'est parti » fit Célia en soufflant. Outre ses recherches à propos des runes de l'école qui avançait temps bien que mal, une partie de son futur à Poudlard allait être régie par la réussite de ses élèves. Elle ne leur en avait pas parlé bien évidemment, mais comptant rester au moins une année de plus espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Les discussions perdirent en intensité au fil des passages. En effet, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les portes se rouvrirent et se fut Cho Chang cette fois qui fut appelé par McGonagall. Tous furent surpris de ne pas revoir Katie réapparaître mais aucun n'eut le temps de réagir car déjà les portes se refermaient.

« Je me demande bien comment ça s'est passé pour elle » s'inquiéta Harry, intriguant Brenda. Même s'ils parlaient assez fréquemment depuis le début de l'année, ils restaient malgré tout éloignés. Aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait réagir de cette façon.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Elle est tout à fait capable de réussir alors concentre toi sur ton passage. » Dit-elle voyant bien qu'il semblait perdre ses idées au profit de Katie.

« Tu dois leur montrer que ta présence avec nous n'est pas une erreur. Je suis prête à parier qu'ils vont te demander plus que la normal et que tu vas les épater bien sûr » assura-t-elle confiante dans son idée.

Harry la fixa ne sachant que penser, amusé qu'elle puisse bien avoir raison.

« S'ils veulent du spectacle ils vont être servit si c'est ce qu'ils attendent » sourit James bien décidé à bien montre de quoi il était capable. Harry lui restait plus septique sur la manière d'agir.

« Très bien mais que veux-tu parier ? » demanda-t-il subitement sans trop savoir pourquoi il le proposait.

« Je ne sais pas » débuta-t-elle semblant réfléchir « si j'ai raison tu pourras peut-être me rendre un service » souffla-t-elle, son teint en prenant un coup.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, le surprenant et lui demanda « j'aimerais rencontrer quelqu'un mais je crains certains préjugés car je suis à Serpentard »

« Et qui si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Le frère d'un de tes amis. Je crois qu'il tient une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et que ses créations on fait pas mal de dégâts à tous les niveaux cette année si bien que beaucoup sont à présent sur les objets prohibés sur la liste de Rusard » avoua-t-elle dans un sourire, Harry comprenant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

« Ok, mais tu sais le fait que tu sois à Serpentard ne lui posera pas de problème. Enfin lui et son frère sont assez surprenant dans leur choix et style de vie. J'espère pour toi que c'est George car connaissant Angela je ne pense pas qu'elle laisserait approcher de son Fred » précisa Harry redonnant le sourire à sa camarade.

« Je veux bien te croire mais pas d'inquiétude c'est bien son frère » avoua-t-elle, son teint rougissant.

« Mais si tu as tort, j'ai quoi moi ? » fit-il.

« On verra mais j'ai raison » coupa-t-elle juste avant de rentrer elle aussi dans la Grande Salle. Une fois partie, Harry fit le tour de lui même et constata que le nombre de ses camarades diminuait à vu d'œil au fil des minutes.

« Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer Harry. Même si tu passes en dernier, l'attente va te paraître courte » lui conseilla Célia venant près de lui.

« C'est juste, le temps semble s'accélérer » répondit-il d'un sourire, refermant son esprit et se concentrant plus.

Comme il le pensait, le temps s'accéléra et bientôt, McGonagall arriva et l'appela. Il était le dernier élève à passer alors que l'après-midi tirait sur sa fin. Alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle, il sentit non seulement les yeux des examinateurs sur lui mais également ceux de Dumbledore qui c'était joint à eux. Nul doute que le directeur comptait apprécier ses capacités ce qui était loin de lui plaire. Ce fut donc dans un grognement qu'il arriva devant eux et qu'il se présenta. Chose faite, son examen pouvait débuter.

« Monsieur Potter, pour commencer, veuillez nous donner les différentes familles de runes réalisables. Donnez exemples, mode d'action et mise en œuvre ? » Demanda en premier le professeur Ecker de but en blanc. Cette demande ne surprit pas Harry doutait qu'il le teste. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres sorciers qui ne voyaient pas où Ecker voulait en venir.

« Vous pourrez utiliser le tableau pour dessiner les runes. Mais ne les activez pas » fit alors Griselda Marchebank faisant apparaître d'un geste de baguette un tableau noir derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et sous les yeux de ses examinateurs, commença sans vraiment de difficulté à dessiner plusieurs runes réellement aisément. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il se retourna et commença son explication.

« Il y a plusieurs familles de runes. La générale englobant quasiment tout ce que l'on peut faire. Les défensives qui protègent les habitats, objets voire les personnes ainsi que les piègeuses et attaquantes qui comme leur nom l'indique possèdent des capacités et spécificités plus brutales et donc dangereuses. » Commença-t-il sous l'œil avisé de Ecker et surpris des autres.

« Comment un élève de cet âge peut connaître autant de choses ? » ce fut ce que une majorité de sorciers se posèrent comme question à la fin d'un exposé riche en explications.

« Bravo monsieur Potter pour cette magnifique réponse » fit le ton enjoué le professeur Tofty sous le regard moins enjoué des autres.

« Passons aux invocations » demanda alors un professeur que Harry ne connaissait pas. « Faites apparaître normalement puis grâce à une invocation un animal » termina-t-il d'un ton sec déplaisant à Harry, un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

« Un animal de votre choix bien sûr » compléta à nouveau Tofty ignorant le regard noir de son collègue.

« De toute évidence un autre membre de notre fan club, style Umbridge and Co. » fit Adam alors que le professeur le regardait de la même façon.

Harry réfléchit plus pour cela. Il n'était pas aussi avancé en apparition et donc il ne devait pas faire d'erreur. Sentant les regards sur lui il tenta le tout pour le tout. Se concentrant au maximum il fit apparaître deux cerfs, par les deux moyens demandé. Il fut stupéfait de voir qu'autant celui qu'il avait invoqué ressemblait réellement à son père alors que l'autre cerf ressemblait à un cerf normal.

Il allait parler, quand le second cerf ressemblant tellement à son père, chargea le premier qui s'approchait de Harry, l'éloignant et revenant docilement à côté du jeune sorcier. Il le fit plusieurs fois dès que l'autre cerf approchait un peu trop jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cesse tout simplement. Ceci fait, il resta tranquillement près de Harry, le reniflant et se faisant caresser.

Sa surprise passé face à ce comportement plus que suspect, il brisa alors le silence instauré depuis l'arrivé et le comportement des deux animaux et expliqua alors le mode de fonctionnement de l'invocation et son avantage par rapports aux autres méthodes. Ils purent d'ailleurs le constater très rapidement dès lors que le second cerf disparu dans un pop alors que la réplique de Cornedrue continuait à marcher tranquillement dans la salle. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de ce second exposé, qu'Harry le fit repartir un pincement au cœur léger de le voir disparaître. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers le professeur qui le fixait leur intérêt de plus en plus prononcé envers lui. En tête de liste, Dumbledore et Griselda Marchebank ne le lâchaient pas des yeux une seule minute.

« Très bien monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez vous reposer et souffler quelques minutes avant que nous décidions la suite » lui dit Griselda alors qu'elle interrogeait les autres examinateurs afin de savoir s'ils devaient continuer.

Harry compris vite qu'ils voulaient vraiment le tester alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était dans la Grande Salle depuis bien plus longtemps que ses camarades. Un sentiment de réelle injustice grandit en lui alors qu'il soufflait autant physiquement que mentalement.

« Comme toujours nous développons les passions » pensa-t-il alors que son regard se tournait vers le professeur qui ne semblait pas l'aimer.

« Dis plutôt que l'on attire toute la gangrène que nous nous devons d'éliminer à coups de tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main » déclara de façon tonitruante Elvis raisonnant trop dans sa tête l'obligeant à y placer sa main.

« Tu ne peux pas parler moins fort » lui reprocha James « nous ne sommes pas sourd »

Et alors qu'ils allaient recommencer une nouvelle dispute, ce fut la voix de Dumbledore qui les coupa.

« Vous allez bien Monsieur Potter ? » inquiet de sa réaction, craignant à une douleur à sa cicatrice.

« Oui professeur pas d'inquiétude je suis prêt à continuer » fit-il, relevant la tête vers les professeurs et examinateur qui lui firent un signe de tête.

« Parfait Monsieur Potter. Dans ce cas je voudrais que vous pratiquiez un peu de magie élémentaire » exigea une autre sorcière que Harry ne connaissait pas avec un sourire franc mais indulgent.

« Le choix reste libre donc à vous de voir » rajouta-t-elle d'un ton qu'Harry compris comme connaisseur.

« Très bien. Je vais dans ce cas faire ceci » dit-il alors qu'il ôtait son gant et joignait ses deux mains prêt à laisser libre cours à son idée.

* * *

Quand Katie eut terminé son épreuve, elle ne fut pas conduite comme elle le souhaitait hors de le Grande Salle mais fut conduite dans la petite pièce du fond dont Harry lui avait parlé. Elle la connaissait depuis sa première année mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle y pénétrait. Elle y resta seule un peu de temps à penser sur la suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut rejointe par Cho Chang. Comprenant avec qui elle allait partager l'espace de la pièce, elle fit grise mine tout comme la Serdaigle. A la rivalité saine entre maison et entre équipe de Quidditch, c'était rajouté depuis des mois la rivalité malsaine que Harry représentait. En clair, elles ne s'appréciait guère avant et maintenant c'était encore moins le cas.

Malgré cela, Katie prit sur elle de faire le premier pas et entama la conversation. Conversation qui continuait toujours alors que tous les élèves de son année les avaient rejoints dans la salle ainsi que dans la conversation.

« Tout c'est donc bien passé pour tout le monde dans l'ensemble ! » affirma Brenda.

« Oui. Il n'y a plus que Harry maintenant » réalisa alors Katie son regard se portant vers la porte et surtout sur ce qui se trouvait derrière.

* * *

L'unique sentiment qu'il ressentait actuellement était la fatigue. Pas vraiment physique car même s'il avait dépensé une grande partie de sa force magique, il lui en restait suffisamment. Non ce qui le fatiguait était l'attitude de certains des sorciers présents devant lui, devant le tester bien plus durement que ses camarades. Cela faisait en effet plus de une heure que ses explications étaient observées et analysés à la loupe et cela l'irritait énormément. Déjà lors de la dernière demande, il avait sentit un bourdonnement dans sa tête d'énervement et surtout d'injustice.

« Comme toujours, on me traite différemment des autres, même eux qui devraient être des modèles d'impartialité ne le sont pas » hurla-t-il dans les confins de sa tête.

« Nous sommes différents des autres, au-dessus des autres » le calma Adam. « Et ils ignorent ce que nous sommes réellement. En tout cas pour le moment » visiblement la situation l'amusait tout en commençant à l'exaspérer tout comme Harry d'ailleurs.

Il était limite d'en faire part à qui de droit quand justement une personne lui vint en aide.

« Excusez moi d'intervenir Griselda mais ne trouvez vous pas avoir déjà été bien plus exigeant avec Monsieur Potter qu'envers n'importe lequel de ses camarades avant lui » lui fit remarqué Dumbledore utilisant un ton stricte.

Griselda le regarda intensément pesant ses paroles alors que des murmures de certains sorciers visiblement contre Dumbledore et Harry se faisaient entendre. Murmure qu'elle fit cesser d'un regard noir réellement expressif, faisant sourire Harry.

« Voyons si elle est comme je l'imaginais » se réjouit-il sentant la fin enfin arriver.

« En effet, je pense que les interrogations sont largement suffisantes, tout comme le sont les explications que Monsieur Potter nous a donné. » trancha-t-elle tranquillement son regard se portant sur Harry.

« Je ne peux que vous féliciter de vos aptitudes dans la maîtrise de ces magies si délicates Monsieur Potter. Tout comme je vous félicite de vos progrès dans l'ensemble des cours que vous suivez. Compte tenu que vous n'êtes en sixième année, nous devions vérifier que cette matière n'allait pas vous handicaper pour vos matières classiques. » Expliqua-t-elle, les autres membres de la commission d'examen acquiescèrent de la tête en signe d'accord.

« Continuez comme cela et je pense que les ASPIC que vous passerez d'ici un an s'avéreront une simple formalité pour vous » l'encouragea-t-elle esquissant même un sourire.

« Vous pouvez reprendre vos affaires, vous avez brillamment réussi l'épreuve. Je peux même vous féliciter de votre réussite et de votre premier ASPIC car je ne doute pas que vous l'aurez » révéla t-elle.

Harry surpris d'obtenir autant d'éloge de sa part, lui sourit franchement ne voulant pas passer pour une personne vulgaire et la salua de la tête ainsi que tous les autres sorciers présent. Il sourit même à Dumbledore et au professeur Tofty puis s'apprêta à quitte la salle alors que le bruit de la porte menant à la salle du fond l'informait qu'il avait raison. Les autres élèves en sortant le rejoignit, discutant tranquillement de leur épreuve.

* * *

« Harry ça s'est bien passé pour toi ? » l'interrogea tout de suite Katie arrivant à sa hauteur suivit de près par Brenda.

« Je pense avoir réussi » répondit-il simplement, une once d'irritation persistant dans la voix malgré les bonnes paroles des professeurs.

« En tout cas, tu es resté avec eux bien plus longtemps que nous » remarqua justement Brenda, le faisant soupirer.

« Malheureusement, mon fan club a encore frappé et ils…ont été passablement exigeant » expliqua-t-il jetant un coup d'œil à la table se vidant de ses occupants, discutant de cette après-midi d'examen.

« Mais bon c'est comme cela » termina-t-il.

« C'est plus qu'injuste tu veux dire ! » s'outra Katie. « On devrait le faire voir comment agir à ces… »

« C'est quelle va devenir une vrai mère poule notre petite Kartie »plaisanta Brenda recevant le regard outré de son amie qui ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. « Fait attention, Harry elle peut devenir féroce » continua-t-elle alors que le regard de Katie se faisait plus noir et colérique.

« C'est bon pas la peine d'en rajouter non plus » s'insurgea-t-elle avant de se retenir. En criant elle avait attiré trop de regards vers elle dans les couloirs et décida qu'elle devait abandonner et retrouver son calme.

« On fait un tour dans le parc ?» proposa-t-elle « l'air frais nous feras du bien »

C'est même attendre l'accord de ses deux amis, elle les entraînait déjà vers les portes de l'école, direction le parc. Ils passèrent donc cette fin de journée à se balader dans le parc, observant de loin Hagrid avec un groupe de jeunes années au prise avec des créatures si aimé du demi-géant. Insouciant de ce qui les entouraient, ils passèrent des précieux moments de détente, récupérant de leur journée d'examen.

Dire que l'atmosphère dans l'école était plus sereine était encore en faux, en tout cas pour la grande majorité des occupants. Pour les dernières années par contre, c'était tout autre. Les ASPIC passés, les moments leur restant à Poudlard devenaient non seulement bien plus tranquilles mais également plus insouciants. Le premier résultat étaient qu'ils se reposaient tous dans leur salle commune, discutant et rêvassant sans ce soucier de la présence de leur camarade d'année inférieur qui ne pouvaient pas bien évidemment partagé leur bonheur.

Quand Harry quitta ses deux amies, les deux filles prétextant avoir des choses à faire, il réfléchit à sa journée et grimaça en pensant à la prochaine semaine.

« J'ai passé mon ASPIC mais maintenant la suite des examens vont arriver » pensa-t-il entrant dans la Grande Salle, remplie d'élèves.

« Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. On te l'a déjà dit et …. » Commença une nouvelle fois James.

« Alors Harry tout c'est bien passé pour toi ? » l'assaillit Hermione de questions dès qu'il arriva à bonne distance de la jeune fille. « J'ai entendu qu'ils t'avaient garder plus longtemps que les autres et qui » continua-t-elle empressé comme toujours.

Il sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme, gardant le silence, attendant qu'elle se lasse de ne pas obtenir de répondre. Cela arriva plus vite que prévu, quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson alors que ses amis la voyant pouffaient de rire.

« C'est bon j'ai compris » bougonna-t-elle lançant un regard noir avant de revenir vers Harry. « Alors Harry ? » redemanda-t-elle plus doucement.

« Eh bien tu sais…. » Commença-t-il à raconter les épreuves de la journée, Hermione et les autres buvant ses paroles. Comme lui avait répété son ami, ce n'était pas tous les ans qu'un élève passait un ASPIC anticipé.

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Rogue l'avait regardé entrer dans la Grande Salle, rejoindre sa table et discuter avec ses amis. Parmi eux, miss-je-sais-tout ne le lâchait pas. Il jubilait de le voir, attendre qu'elle se calme pour enfin parler un peu. Tout ce manège dura tout le repas et ne cessa qu'uniquement quand le survivant suivit de ses amis quittèrent le salle pour leur salle commune.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il décida de lui aussi retourner de partir ayant des choses aussi importantes que jouissives pour lui. Comme un coup de vent il partit donc, s'en retournant, personne quasiment ne s'intéressant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Alors que les heures passèrent, coupé du monde et des autres, il ressentit soudainement une vive douleur à son bras, ne pouvant signifier qu'une seule chose. Hésitant à ce qu'il devait faire, il décida de faire comme convenu et s'en alla précipitamment vers un endroit inconnu.

Courant dans le château, remontant des cachots il fut très rapidement dehors évitant tout le monde y compris Maugrey qu'il appréciait guère et se retrouva dans le parc. Observant les alentours soupçonneux de se faire suivre et surtout par ce Potter qui ferait sûrement tout rater, il se dirigea les sens aux aguets vers la limite de du parc, à quelques mètres de la forêt interdite. Ses yeux balayèrent les environs jusqu'à se poser vers un arbres à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Tirant sa baguette et la pointant vers le dit arbre, il menaça.

« Sortez tout de suite de là. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Aussitôt, deux formes apparurent de derrière l'arbre et s'approchèrent de lui.

« Vous nous avez trouvé rapidement professeur ! » remarqua le premier.

« Vous n'êtes pas particulièrement discret M. Goyle » cracha-t-il avant de se retourner vers le second « J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur, nous ne devons pas en faire gare à vous car je suis bien plus clément que le maître » menaça-t-il le second qui sortait une fiole contenant un liquide violet.

« Non professeur. Ce nectar est le dernier ingrédient pour la potion » dit-il confiant le tendant à l'homme.

« Espérons le » jura-t-il alors que lui même, sortait de sa robe une bouteille opaque ne laissant pas deviner la nature de ce qu'elle contenait.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et y versa le dernier ingrédient qu'on venait de lui apporter. Ceci, il agita la bouteille prenant bien soin du sens de rotation du son contenu changeant souvent de main en réponse à l'augmentation de la température. Il la laissa ensuite reposer 5 minutes écoutant avec ennuis ses deux élèves parler de ce qui allait se passer une fois que le maître serait là.

« Car ils pensent vraiment qu'il sera bientôt là. Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides » se réjouit-il en les observant.

Alors que les discussions cessèrent et que ses deux élèves le fixait, il comprit que l'attente était terminée.

« Très bien dans ce cas allons-y » décréta-t-il, prenant la bouteille à bout de bras et la jetant à terre à une dizaine de mètre de lui, en direction de l'école. La bouteille cassa à l'impact, la potion se répandant par terre et agissant comme elle devait agir. Une fumée violette s'en dégagea, altérant la magie autour d'elle sous les yeux joyeux des élèves. Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée et la potion fabriquée afin de passer outre certaines des barrières de l'école cessa de fonctionner avant même de rentrer pleinement en action.

Rogue car c'était lui se retourna violemment vers ses élèves et leur cria de rage.

« Imbéciles je vous aviez dit de ne pas vous tromper »

« Mais professeur ce n'est pas notre faute »

« Notre potion était parfaitement correct » se défendirent-ils.

« Ah oui et c'est peut-être la mienne qui est mauvaise » proposa alors le professeur toujours en colère les deux élèves n'osant pas relever la tête.

« En fait c'est une certitude qu'elle est ratée. N'est-ce pas Severus ! » S'exclama alors une voix féminine froide comme la mort derrière lui.

Le professeur se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et tomba lui même des nues. En face de lui, se tenaient plusieurs personnes, encapuchonnées, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors trop occupé à surveiller la potion. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré vers la personne en face de lui, au centre des autres et qui avait parlé.

« Ta trahison est prouvée à présent et malheureusement pour toi elle n'a servie à rien » continua la voix comme la mort, alors que le jeune femme se révélait au grand jour, sa beauté certaine jurant avec sa voix.

Rogue tenta de rester de marbre alors qu'il comprenait deux choses. La première sa trahison était maintenant découverte et en plus, il avait la réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps. Voldemort avait bien une fille, une fille à Poudlard, et elle se tenait juste devant lui.


	75. La vérité tout nue

Réponses aux reviews:

Obal: Je sais très bien que tu ne seras pas en manque car non seulement un certain livre est sortie mais en plus compte sur moi pour te faire patienter. Pour la fille de Voldemort tu connais la réponse de puis assez longtemps que tu t'amuse à donner de fausses pistes. Décidément je ne sais pas si je déteins sur toi ou si je fais juste ressortir quelque chose d'enfouie.

Onarluca: Je sais que c'est une fin sadique. Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, même si je pense la fin sera tout aussi sadique.

Chessansmat: La suite donnera les réponses aux bizarreries.

Satya: Je suis rassuré. Je ne fais donc qu'attiser la folie.

Milie Black: Ce chapitre donnera les réponses à tes questions mais je pense que tu vas me trouver à nouveau méchant.

Lilou: Oui, Harry est énervé de devoir prouver ses capacités juste car il est Harry Potter. Pour Rogue, Harry ne viendra pas le secourir mais tu verras bien la suite. Pour le reste je t'ai déjà répondu.

Dumy: C'est vrai que Célia Hart fille de Voldemort est possible. Je pense que tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre.

Elriestar: Content que tu aimes cette fic depuis longtemps et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Big Apple: Depuis le temps que tu me suis, tu sais que rien ne m'arrête. Je pense que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Amini: Heureux que tu aimes cette histoire. C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup en y repensant. Et ce n'est pas terminé.

Kelben Arunsun: Merci pour cette encouragement. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs et de leur soutient.

Merci à Obal pour son travail.

Voici un chapitre que je pense tout le monde attend. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier car j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire.

Si vous avez avis ou autre, et je n'en doute pas, vous savez quoi faire c'est rapide et me fait toujours plaisir.

Pour ce qui sont intéressé, j'organise un tchat sur le groupe ce soir. Alors venez tout le monde si vous êtes intéressé.

Je vous souhaite donc un bon week-end et une bonne lecture.

By By

* * *

Chapitre 75 : La vérité tout nue.

Rogue était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout des personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Une personne en l'occurrence attirait plus que les autres son regard. Il se sentit transit de froid quand la voix féminine mais dépourvue de chaleur lui parla.

« Severus Rogue. Le plus implanté chez l'ennemi mais aussi le moins fidèle à ma cause » fit-elle, un large sourire sadique illuminant le visage qu'elle avait de fort jolie.

« La tâche que tu avais à accomplir était si difficile que tu n'as même pas tenté de le faire afin de rendre possible notre arrivée. » ricana-t-elle.

« Heureusement que nous avions une autre possibilité. Si tu as été jusqu'à alerter ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus, et d'ailleurs tu l'as sûrement déjà fait, mais tu remarqueras aussi que peu d'aurors ou de votre pitoyable petite bande du phoenix viendront prêter mains fortes cette nuit. Ils sont bien trop occupés ailleurs …» son regard amusé se tournant vers l'une des fenêtres d'où l'on voyait un ciel sans nuage.

Puis d'un geste ample et brusque, elle sortit de sa manche sa baguette prête à l'emploi face au professeur de potion.

« Amusons-nous un peu mes chers fidèles serviteurs » proposa-t-elle à ses condisciples se trouvant avec elle.

Rogue grogna ne sachant que faire, cerné de tous les côtés par des élèves, il eut tout simplement le temps de jurer avant qu'un premier sort ne le percute de plein fouet, l'envoyant violemment contre le mur quelques mètres derrière lui, lui provoquant une profonde entaille au front.

Il reçut sans pouvoir réagir plusieurs sorts venant de plusieurs directions en même temps avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa blessure à la tête. Certains voulurent se précipiter vers lui voulant profiter de la situation et de le neutraliser définitivement mais ils furent interrompus avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre pas dans sa direction.

« Suffit ! Nous nous occuperons de ce traître plus tard. Nous aurons amplement le temps » ordonna la fille de Voldemort avant de lancer un dernier regard de dégoût et de haine envers le professeur de potion gisant inconscient à même le sol.

« Tout doit être fait dans les temps pour moi » trancha-t-elle alors que certains apprentis mangemorts regardaient bizarrement celui qui était non seulement leur professeur de potion mais surtout leur directeur de maison.

* * *

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était bien éloignée des événements qui allaient se produire dans la soirée. Les ASPIC étaient bien terminés pour les élèves les plus âgés, mais les autres années devaient encore travailler, et commencer pour certains à passer leurs BUSE durant la semaine suivante. De ce fait, afin de d'avoir une tranquillité relative à cause des inventions des jumeaux Weasley qui envahissaient de plus en plus l'école, les préfets, Hermione Granger en tête faisaient régner l'ordre et discipline. Il était toutefois alors amusant de remarquer que Ron lui apportait une aide précieuse. 

« Faites un peu moins de bruit » reprocha-t-elle à un groupe de 7ème années un peu trop envahissant selon elle, avachi sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« S'il le faut je fais venir les préfets de votre année et… » Continua-t-elle voyant qu'à présent, ils semblaient l'ignorer complètement.

« Mais on est là !» firent en chœur deux élèves parmi le groupe en question « nous te confions la salle commune préfet Granger » fit le premier « Et nous avons confiance en toi » compléta son homologue féminin avant de partir dans un fou rire causé par l'expression de dépit d'Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons moins de bruit. Mais vous devriez se détendre même si vos examens ne sont pas encore passés. La vie est trop courte »

Hermione qui avait sentit la colère montée sur le coup, se calma d'un seul coup. Même si elle n'était pas de leur avis, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes bien gagnés le droit de faire un break après une dure semaine de labeur. Elle leur fit juste un signe de tête et se dirigea vers un autre endroit de la salle, où visiblement l'une des sucreries ancestrales des jumeaux faisait une nouvelle victime.

Durant toute cette scène, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux de Harry braqué sur elle, l'observant. Elle ne vit encore moins, le petit sourire de plaisir qu'il arbora en voyant sa réaction.

« Elle commence enfin à comprendre que les livres et les études ne sont pas tout dans la vie » lâcha-t-il heureux de sa réaction.

« Comme quoi tout arrive » renchérit Ginny qui se trouvant à la table voisine de la sienne avait tout entendu.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« C'est vrai quoi. Regarde mon frère il commence même à prendre son devoir de préfet au sérieux. » Rajouta-t-elle désignant du menton Ron qui semblait faire la morale à des premières années.

« A moins qu'il aime s'en prendre aux plus petits que lui » continua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans réagir avant de se mettre à rire ensemble en même temps.

« Je ne crois pas. Il a des défauts mais pas celui-là en tout cas pas encore » conclu Harry le premier à retrouver son calme et sérieux. Malheureusement ces moments de détentes furent de courte durée.

Alors même qu'il allait dire quelque chose, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors que Ginny le fixait se posant des questions, une intense douleur à la cicatrice l'assaillit. Son expression se fit crispée, la douleur se répandant dans tout son crâne en une fraction de seconde.

Alors que Ginny de plus en plus inquiète à son attitude depuis quelques secondes ne savait pas comment réagir, elle fut rejointe auprès de Harry par Hermione et Ron. La douleur devint de plus en forte et l'aurait terrassé dans son ensemble sans l'entraînement qu'il l'avait subit depuis maintenant un an. Néanmoins, la douleur devenant toujours plus puissante, elle eut raison de sa résistance et une expression de douleur pu se lire sur son visage alors que toute la salle commune était tombée dans un silence quasi religieux, tous les regards dirigés vers le survivant.

« Résiste Harry. » lui fit la voix de James dans sa tête « il n'est pas plus fort que nous »

Malgré ses paroles encourageantes, James lui aussi comme les autres ressentait cette douleur. Ils faisaient partit de Harry. Et c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que la connexion avec Voldemort se faisait aussi violente.

« Il essaye de nous affaiblir et de rentrer dans notre esprit » dit James « pourtant ses derniers essais lui ont bien prouvé qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Alors pourquoi ? »

« C'est un avertissement c'est certain » réalisa Elvis alors que la douleur commencer à diminuer peu à peu.

« Tu as raison. Il prépare quelque chose et… » Commença Adam avant de s'interrompre. « Harry qu'as tu vu ? » demanda-t-il alors que les deux esprits tout comme lui regardaient Harry anxieux.

« Harry qu'as tu vu ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione très inquiète alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux péniblement comme aveuglé en plein soleil.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, il sentit un contact chaud dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux et comprit qu'il tenait la main d'Hermione ou plutôt l'inverse. Comprenant son geste, la jeune fille s'empourpra et retira sa main rapidement. Gênée, elle n'osa pas le regarder en face. En détournant le regard, elle tomba sur Ron qui renifla avant de parler à Harry.

« Ca va ? »

Le survivant dévisagea son ami ainsi que ses autres camarades avant de réagir.

« Il va falloir faire attention. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup d'aide et je doute que nous soyons en sécurité longtemps si Voldemort rentre dans l'école » avoua-t-il sinistrement faisant trembler plusieurs de ses amis en entendant le nom si redouté de toute la communauté magique, et comprenant en même temps ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

« Tu veux dire qu'il va venir ici ? À Poudlard ? » Bredouilla un cinquième année complètement terrifié à cette idée.

« Oui » Répondit-il simplement mais glaçant d'effroi encore plus les élèves présents dans la salle commune.

« Et il faut prévenir les autres immédiatement » ordonna-t-il son regard vers ses amis préfets.

« Le couvre feu est déjà tombé et si ce que tu dis est vrai, les couloirs ne sont pas sécurisés pour aucun d'entre nous » pensa tout haut Hermione.

« Il faut prévenir le professeur McGonagall et le directeur en toute urgence pourtant » fit le préfet de 7ème année reprenant son souffle ne voulant pas montrer son début d'affolement pour les plus jeunes.

« Attendez, je sais comment faire » trancha Harry ramenant un semblant de silence dans la salle commune alors que les esprits s'échauffaient. Beaucoup le croyait mais d'autres espéraient qu'il se trompe.

Il se leva et alla dans un coin sombre de la salle. Il se rapprocha du mur et sembla chuchoter quelque chose mais personne ne sut ce qu'il disait.

« D'accord j'y vais de ce pas » résonna une voix dans la salle commune alors que Harry rejoignait ses amis encore surpris de ce qu'il venait d'être témoins. Mais alors qu'ils se posaient tous des questions, Harry reprit la parole les empêchant de réagir.

« Y a-t-il beaucoup d'absents dans la tour en ce moment ? » demanda-t-il aux préfets qui furent surpris à cette demande.

Les préfets se regardèrent et ainsi qu'autour d'eux. Il était évident que premièrement tous les Gryffondor n'étaient présents et que deuxièmement, il y était fort à parier qu'ils devaient y en avoir quelques uns à l'extérieur malgré le couvre feu qui allait bientôt être atteint. Malgré les menaces, on était vendredi soir et ils profitaient tous du temps libre.

« Faites descendre immédiatement tout le monde afin qu'on puisse voir ! » ordonna Hermione prenant les commandes. Si tôt dit, deux préfets montèrent précipitamment dans les dortoirs et des élèves dont certains à moitié endormis affluèrent dans la salle commune. Après quelques minutes de discussions, les préfets arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'il manquait bien quelques élèves, 5 en l'occurrence. Harry de son côté avait vu avec effroi que Katie se trouvait parmi les absents. En la sachant potentiellement en danger, un début de colère naquit en lui, colère qu'il dissimula en fermant les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, tout le monde le regardait comme attendant sa réaction, incapable d'agir par eux-mêmes. Cette sensation lui déplut fortement, à croire que tout ce qu'il tentait de faire en leur apprenant à se défendre depuis de longs mois ne servait à rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Ron près de lui, qui le fixait lui aussi silencieux.

« Que devrions nous faire ? Ron ? » Questionna-t-il son ami, tout en un geste de la main, coupant Hermione dans sa tentative de parler.

Ron d'abord surprit, voulu parler avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un regard vers Hermione qui lui répondit par une moue impuissante. Revenant vers Harry, il soupira comprenant qu'il devait donner son avis hors sachant très bien qu'il ne valait pas celui de Hermione à moins que.

« Nous devrions aller à la recherche de ceux qui sont absents même si c'est dangereux pour nous. Car après tout c'est encore plus dangereux pour une personne se retrouvant seule et à la merci de n'importe qui » déclara-t-il d'une traite, soufflant quand il eut terminé.

Tous le regardaient plus ou moins d'accord.

« Réponse typique de Gryffondor dans sa stupidité la plus pure » trancha d'un coup Harry. Puis avant de laisser la colère de ses amis s'exprimer, il rajouta « Mais c'est aussi la seule et unique existante pour moi, mais pas pour vous » clarifia-t-il.

« Je vais donc sortir et vous allez rester en sécurité ici » ordonna-t-il plus qu'un conseil en pointant du doigt vers le sol la salle commune.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul ? » fit Dean.

« Nous pouvons nous aussi y aller » poursuivit Seamus toujours derrière son ami.

« Non, vous allez rester ici. En cas de problèmes, vous avez le devoir, non l'obligation de défendre les plus faibles que vous » son regard se porta vers les plus jeunes de ses condisciples « ils sont nombreux à devoir être défendu. Alors ne bougez pas, excepté si un professeur vous en donne l'ordre. Et encore là, soyez prudent »

Il jeta un regard vers ses amis qui comprenaient très bien ses intentions et ses raisons. Ron grogna avant de recevoir un coup de coude de sa sœur, l'obligeant tout comme ses autres amis à donner un sourire plus de façade à Harry, qui le leur rendit.

Sans un autre mot, il se leva et quitta aussitôt la salle, non sans avoir vérifier que la cape de son père se trouvait dans l'une de ses poches. Une fois partit, le silence de la salle commune se brisa dans une énorme cacophonie. Les préfets eurent besoin de leur autorité pour ramener le calme afin de prendre les premières mesures en vue de la défense de la salle commune. Plus qu'une vulgaire salle, c'était leur seconde maison, et ils étaient à présent près à en découdre avec quiconque essaierait d'y pénétrer.

* * *

Dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore discutait avec les directeurs des maisons. 

« C'est bizarre que Severus soit en retard Albus ! Cela m'étonne de lui » s'inquiéta alors Minerva.

« Il est capable de se défendre en cas de problème. Il a peut-être d'énormes défauts mais force de reconnaître qu'il s'y connaît en magie noire et donc sait s'en préserver » lui rappela Flitwick alors que Chourave paraissait pensive.

« Peut-être, mais bon. Si Voldemort attaque même lui ne sera pas en sécurité surtout si sa couverture est découverte » déclara le directeur avant de s'interrompre, un nouveau visiteur faisant son entrée.

« Oui sir Nicolas ? Que nous vaut votre venue à cette heure si tardive ? » Demanda-t-il au fantôme qui venait de s'arrêter juste en face de lui.

Le fantôme raffermit sa posture prenant comme de l'importance à son message et lui donna.

« La sécurité de Poudlard est menacé et vous-savez-qui a bien l'intention de venir en ce jour » cette déclaration gela l'atmosphère alors que Chourave mettait sa main devant sa bouche, Minerva blanchissait mais gardait son air stricte.

Sans faire attention aux réactions des professeurs, il continua n'ayant pas terminé son message.

« D'autres attaques ont lieu en ce moment et donc… »

« Nous sommes quasiment seuls » le coupa Dumbledore comprenant parfaitement le plan de Voldemort.

« Oui » termina le fantôme satisfait d'avoir accomplit sa mission.

« Qui vous as donné ce message Nick ? » l'interrogea Minerva soupçonneuse.

Le fantôme la toisa du regard avant de lui répondre.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut. » puis se dirigeant vers le mur par lequel il était rentré, il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers eux « il aura besoin d'aide. Je crains que son heure ne soit pas encore arrivée » sur cette dernière parole, il disparu devant accomplir autre chose.

Les professeurs se regardèrent sans trop savoir que dire et faire jusqu'à ce que Albus coupe ce silence pesant.

« Minerva utilisez ma cheminée afin de rentrer de toute urgence en contact avec le ministère » ordonna-t-il à sa sous directrice. « Je sais moi non plus je n'aime pas trop ce moyen de communication mais nous n'avons pas le choix » continua-t-il voyant le trouble chez Minerva.

« Flitwick prévenez tous les professeurs, les examinateurs ainsi que Maugrey. Réunion dans la Grande Salle tout de suite ! »

Le petit professeur lui fit un signe de tête et sortit précipitamment de son bureau, ses petites jambes ne l'empêchant pas de courir très vite.

« Quand à nous, nous devons commencer les recherches dans toute l'école en cas d'intrusion » dit-il à l'intention de Chourave « réveillez les tableaux afin qu'ils se mettent en ordre de surveillance et tanpis s'ils rechignent et bougonnent »

Le professeur de botanique sortit également alerter les tableaux qui composaient quand ils se mettaient en route un bon système de surveillance mais malheureusement loin d'être infaillible.

Le directeur se retrouva alors seul quelques secondes avant qu'une Minerva blanche d'inquiétude revienne de la pièce d'à côté et de sa cheminée. A son expression, Albus fit une grimace.

« Le réseau permettant d'aller au ministère semble rencontrer des problèmes. J'ai réussi à passer par l'une des cheminées privées et le bruit que j'ai entendu ne me dit rien de bon » lui dit-elle.

« Si il attaque là-bas puis ici, nous aurons de gros problèmes »

« Je le sais très bien Minerva mais nous devons absolument savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment » tout en disant cela, il se tourna vers les tableaux des directeurs qui au vu de l'agitation étaient tous réveillé.

« J'ai une nouvelle fois besoin de vous. Je crains que le pire est entrain de se produire et j'ai donc besoin de votre aide » expliqua-t-il aux anciens directeurs qui acceptèrent leur tâche. Y compris l'aïeul de Sirius qui accepta aussitôt d'aller à Grimmauld Place afin de prévenir les membres de l'ordre s'y trouvant d'astreinte afin qu'il prévienne les autres.

Ceci fait, le directeur contempla son bureau l'air absent pendant une poignée de seconde avant de se montrer comme il l'était vraiment, confiant et lui et conquérant.

« Si tu veux venir ici Tom je ferai ce que je dois faire » s'ordonna-t-il avant d'accompagner Minerva pour aller rejoindre la Grande Salle.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'ensemble des professeurs et des examinateurs excepté Rogue se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient très loin d'être frais et pour la plupart ignoraient la raison de cette réunion si soudaine. D'ailleurs quand Albus Dumbledore entra enfin dans la salle, il faillit par être assaillit de questions. Faillit, car une personne ne connaissant depuis des années, coupa court à toutes ses interrogations. 

« Suffit tout le monde !» scanda Griselda alors qu'elle envoyait un sourire au directeur qui en fit de même. « Un peu de calme je vous prie et laissons Albus nous expliquer » exigea-t-elle, tout ses collègues baissant pratiquement la tête devant l'ordre de la vieille femme qui devait réellement régner de main de maître dans son département.

Le directeur souffla en souriant, puis leur lança un regard qui en disait long sur la précarité de la situation actuelle.

« Autant vous dire tout de suite, c'est grave » soupira-t-il.

« Désolé de vous interrompre professeur » fit alors Firenze, ses sabots martelant le sol tout juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle sous l'œil perplexe des certains examinateurs. « Je vous informe que plusieurs personnes se trouvent actuellement dans le parc et que visiblement elles attendent quelque chose. C'est en passant dans le couloirs pour venir ici que je les ai vu par une fenêtre, non loin de la forêt.

« Ils s'y trouvent encore ? »

« Je les ai vu il y a tout juste quelques minutes Alastore Maugrey. Donc à moins qu'elles aient bougés elles doivent s'y trouver encore. » Répondit-il à l'ancien auror. « Au pire je doute qu'elles aient déjà atteint les grandes portes » rajouta-t-il.

« Qui sont ils ? Et qu'attendent ils ? » Furent les premières questions qui fusèrent dans la Grande Salle, le ton montant aussitôt.

« Silence !» cria alors le directeur, restaurant immédiatement le calme. « Rémus, Alastore allez voir ce qu'il se passe dans les couloirs mais pas d'imprudence, il ne faut pas que ces personnes vous voient les observer » aussitôt sans aucun signe, ils partirent en courant, Maugrey ayant un petit peu de difficultés à suivre Rémus.

« Il est probable que Voldemort essaye de rentrer ici » informa-t-il enfin tout le monde, les faisant frémir. « J'ai fait prévenir le ministère mais je crains que… »

Il stoppa, levant les yeux tout comme tout le monde, vers le haut, Fumseck apparaissant d'un coup, faisant trois cercles avant de se poser juste devant le directeur. Celui-ci prit le parchemin qu'il s'y trouvait et grimaça d'inquiétude. Il le froissa de dépit, avant de le réduire, en flamme, geste totalement inconscient mais étonnant tout le monde et surtout les personnes qui le connaissait bien.

« Qu'arrive-t-il Albus ?» lui demanda Minerva à présent inquiète. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où elle le voyait réagir de la sorte.

Le directeur, releva les yeux vers elle, et répondit simplement.

« Le ministère a bien été attaqué et l'atrium est partiellement détruit. »

Une exclamation d'étonnement et de peur ampli l'atmosphère alors qu'il continuait.

« Il n'y a pas de victimes mais les aurors sont encore occupés à poursuive les mangemorts qui y sont, aider par des membres du ministères. Les mangemorts sont à présent dans le Londres moldu et ne semblent pas du tout se préoccupés d'attaquer les moldus. Ce qui oblige d'assurer la sécurité du ministère et de notre monde. »

« Et du coup si nous sommes attaqués, alors ils ne pourront pas nous venir en aide » compléta Ecker comprenant très bien la situation et le stratagème de l'ennemi.

« Nous sommes assez mal en effet » termina-t-il ironique, gardant son sang froid.

« Nous devons assurer la sécurité de Poudlard et des élèves, c'est la seule priorité que nous devons avoir » proclama Chourave, bien remontée et bien prête à en découdre avec l'ennemi.

« Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas tous des auror émérites, mais nous défendrons l'école » s'enthousiasma Sinistra.

« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Nous allons tous y rester. » Les calma tout à coup l'un des examinateurs. « Fudge avait bien raison à votre sujet Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou stupide et qui conduira notre société à notre perte et …. »

Il ne pu rien ajouter de plus, car sa respiration semblait s'être arrêtée comma par magie. Tous regardèrent de tous les côtés n'ayant pas vu d'où le sort était venu, et ce fut Dumbledore qui les vint en aide.

« Veux-tu s'il te plaît Harry, enlever le sort avant qu'il ne s'étrangle » demanda-t-il poliment « et veux-tu aussi retirer cette cape »

Tous entendirent un bruissement de tissu, et Harry Potter apparu, rangeant sa cape d'invisibilité, le visage encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée. Il lança un regard noir aux sorciers présents avant de murmurer un _finit incantetum_ en direction de celui que ne parvenait plus à respirer.

« Un simple sort de rétrécissement utilisé d'une manière un tantinet exotique mais intéressant » fit Flitwick en passant devant la malheureuse victime du sort et Harry. « Comme toujours vous nous surprenez »

« Dis plus tout que comme toujours il n'est pas là où il devrait être » lui rappela sèchement Minerva « néanmoins heureuse qu'il ne vous ait rien arrivé avant que vous n'arriviez ici »

« Ceci est un scandale ! J'avertirai le ministre de…. » Les coupa en hurlant le sorcier avant de se faire stopper par une main se posant sur son épaule.

« Et vous allez faire quoi mon brave ? Si je m'assois sur vous vous ne pourrez plus non plus respirer » l'avertit Hagrid le plus sérieusement possible « alors un conseil fermez là et écoutez »

« Je ne crois pas Hagrid qu'il nous faille arriver à cette conclusion. Mais merci » le raisonna Dumbledore avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Merci de nous avoir prévenu. Nous avons une chance de pouvoir les repousser pour l'instant peu de mangemort sont arrivés »

« Je ne suis pas aussi serein que vous professeur. » trancha le survivant. « Nous avons commis une erreur de jugement autant vous que moi. Voldemort avait des difficultés pour rentrer dans le château grâce à différent moyen que vous avez mis en place depuis des années. »

« Et malheureusement il y a toujours des moyens pour contre carrer ces défenses. Des personnes oeuvrant de l'intérieur peuvent lui permettre de rentrer brisant les protections. » Expliqua le directeur, son visages se posant sur les auditeurs qui buvaient ses paroles.

« C'est ce qu'il a demandé à Rogue de faire »

« Exactement Harry. Mais il ne le fera pas. Et ce n'est pas le lieu d'en discuter » lui reprocha-t-il sachant très bien qu'il ne devait pas parler des affaires de Rogue en public.

« Trop tard car je doute fort que Rogue soit en vie une fois que Tom aura prit pied ici »

« Il utilise des élèves de l'école pour venir, c'est ça n'est ce pas ? » demanda Griselda ardemment et inquiète.

Harry fut surprit de l'entendre avant de réaliser qu'elle ne devait pas être une personne incompétente comme Fudge et heureusement d'ailleurs.

« Encore exact mais ils ne seront pas d'utilité. En fait il n'a besoin que d'une seule personne pour rentrer » il se tut alors fixant Dumbledore « un descendant des fondateurs peut lui ouvrir les portes de Poudlard »

« Oui mais les descendants des fondateurs ne sont pas légions et ….. »

« Sa fille peut le faire rentrer et dans ce cas… »

« C'est trop tard professeur » grimaça Harry, une douleur nouvelle le frappant avec force à la cicatrice.

« Il est là ! »

* * *

Au même moment, à l'orée du parc de Poudlard, un nouveau venu venait de faire son apparition. Son regard rouge haineux, lança un signe d'avertissement à ses disciples qui de peur s'agenouillèrent par terre. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers sa fille qui seule restait debout en face de lui. Sa bouche s'étira dans une sorte de sourire toujours sinistre, et il parla sa voix résonnant dans le parc. 

« Très bien travaillé ma fille. Poudlard sera à moi ce soir et Potter sera mort » ricana-t-il, son regard se portant vers la bâtisse en face de lui.

Sa fille regarda son père, et n'eut aucune réaction à la mention de Potter. Son regard froid suivit son père des yeux alors que celui-ci s'écartait du groupe, se préparant à appeler ses mangemorts. Une poignée de secondes passa, et des pop caractéristiques de transplanage se firent entendre tout autour d'eux, annonçant l'arrivée de ses hommes.

« Les autres attaquent-ils bien encore ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui maître. Comme prévu, ils s'enfoncent chez les moldus, attaquant tout sur leur passage. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Les détraqueurs sont près de Azkaban entourant les sorciers s'y trouvant. Les vampires ont rejoints les autres sur le continent et attaquent également les ministères français, italien et allemand » se réjouit la voix de Bellatrix, imaginant déjà le carnage qu'ils faisaient et continueraient à faire.

« Très bien. Nous avons l'esprit libre ici. Allons y » ordonna-t-il, le groupe avançant en silence vers les portes de l'école et vers les étudiants ignorant ce qui allaient se jouer cette nuit.

* * *

Au même moment dans la Grande Salle, la situation devenait de plus en plus critique. L'annonce de l'arrivée de Voldemort avait eut un effet effroyable sur tout le monde. Harry lui avait la tête tournée vers l'endroit où devait se tenir son ennemi, impassible. Il jura entre ses dents et avança d'un pas décidé vers les portes de la salle. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Dumbledore l'interpella. 

« Harry il est hors de question que tu ailles à sa rencontre ! Tu le sais et je le sais » soupira le directeur.

Harry s'arrêta mais ne tournant pas la tête, répondit.

« Nous devons pas le laisser entrer dans l'enceinte même de l'école. Sa présence dans parc est déjà une insulte pour les fondateurs endormis dans leur prison de pierre. En rien il rentrera en ces lieux. Pour eux et pour la sécurité des étudiants nous devons agir Dumbledore. » Sa voix s'accentuant dans les grave, son regard tourné alors vers le directeur, pétillant de non de malice mais de détermination. « De plus, j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver » rajouta-t-il plus doucement faisant tiquer le Dumbledore.

Deux secondes d'un silence pesant passèrent avant que Harry ne reprenne.

« Alors que faites vous ? » le ton sec, troubla beaucoup de sorciers dans l'assistance qui voulurent protester mais n'en eurent pas le temps.

« Nous agissons » ordonna Dumbledore ses yeux reflétant eux aussi une farouche détermination, attitude que Harry avait déjà vu auparavant.

« Très bien dans ce cas aux portes » dit-il avant de se mettre en route, courant plus que marchant. Les bruits derrière lui, lui confirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, certitude quand il tomba nez à nez avec Rémus et Maugrey, celui-ci près à en découdre avec lui.

« Du calme ce n'est que nous » ironisa Harry sans même ralentir, continuant son chemin vers les portes, les deux sorciers dans son sillage. A ce rythme, ils arrivèrent rapidement vers les portes principales du bâtiment alors que la douleur s'accentuant prévenait Harry de la présence toute proche de Voldemort.

De l'autre côté dans le parc, à moins de 20 mètres des portes, Voldemort s'arrêta, sentant lui aussi la présence de Harry tout près.

« Potter est déjà au rendez-vous » s'enthousiasma-t-il « Dumbledore ne doit pas être loin. Ils me facilitent le travail » ricana-t-il, ses hommes stoppant comme lui, leur regard scrutant partout autour d'eux.

« Préparez-vous je vais ouvrir les portes » prévint-ils, ses mangemorts sortant leur baguette, prêt à l'emploi et à viser tout ce qui leur étaient permis.

« Ouvre toi, moi descendant de Serpentard te l'ordonne » cria-t-il, sa voix traversant les portes, donnant le frisson aux défendants se trouvant avec Dumbledore.

Au grand désarrois des sorciers les portes commencèrent à bouger, dans un grincement, elles s'ouvraient lentement, répondant aux commandes de Voldemort, révélant peu à peu l'obscurité de la nuit, et surtout les visiteurs se trouvant derrière.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, trop surprit.

« Il joue la finesse » réalisa-t-il, pensant qu'il utiliserait la force pour rentrer. « Il ne veut pas contrarier Poudlard »

Voulant réagir, il n'en eut pas le temps mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide, utilisant sa qualité de

Directeur.

« Refermez-vous » scanda-t-il sa voix couvrant celle de Voldemort.

Les portes cessant brutalement de bouger avant de refermer d'un coup sec dans un bruit incroyable, provoquant des cris de colère et d'énervement de Voldemort.

« Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter aussi simplement Dumbledore. Tu es donc bien plus fou que je le croyais » cria-t-il de nouveau, bien décidé de montrer toute sa puissance. « Tu ne peux rien contre la puissance et la volonté du descendant de Serpentard »

Libérant sa puissance et son ordre, les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir de nouveau, les défenseurs se préparant à combattre, voyant bien que peu à peu Dumbledore ne pouvait pas stopper l'ouverture. Tous regardait les portes s'ouvrirent lentement quand soudain celles-ci stoppèrent une seconde fois. Dumbledore et Voldemort furent les tous premiers surpris, se demandant la raison. Cette raison fut donné par Harry qui sentant l'arrivé de quelqu'un d'un escalier plus loin, se retourna, prêt à attaquer avant de se rétracter, soufflant tout comme les autres.

« Neville ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les professeurs furent stupéfaits de voir le Gryffondor présent là et encore plus en voyant le regard qu'il lançait, exprimant une puissance sous contrôle mais peut-être pas pour longtemps.

« Refermez-vous moi descendant de Gryffondor vous l'ordonne !» hurla-t-il, aidant la volonté du directeur, pliant la décision en leur faveur et leur donnant une once de répit.

Dire qu'à ce moment Voldemort était outré et en rage frisait l'euphémisme. Les mangemorts regardaient impuissants leur maître tenter vainement d'ouvrir les portes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

« Maître pourquoi ne pas fracasser tout simplement les portes. C'est plus simple et plus amusant » proposa l'un de ses serviteurs avant de se tordre de douleur sous l'effet d'un _doloris_ de son maître.

« Stupide idée ! » hurla-t-il « Poudlard peut se défendre en cas d'attaque. Et ses moyens de défenses sont biens plus dangereuses que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je peux lui imposer ma volonté et d'ailleurs c'est nécessaire si je veux m'en servir plus tard » révéla-t-il avant de lancer un regard de sang à ses hommes. Une esquisse de sourire se dessina alors qu'il trouvait l'idée qui résoudrait son problème.

« Viens ma fille, aide moi. Nous allons leur montrer notre puissance » ordonna-t-il, sa fille se plaçant à ses côtés, agissant d'une même voix pour le même but.

« Ouvre toi Poudlard » crièrent-t-ils d'une voix unique balayant l'ordre de fermeture de Albus et Neville et livrant Poudlard à leur soin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent cette fois incapables de s'arrêter, livrant Voldemort et sa fille au milieu de ses hommes à la vue de Harry, Dumbledore et des autres sorciers bien décidés à défendre l'école. Le regard de Harry se porta aussitôt vers ces deux personnes, la silhouette de la jeune femme lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose de familier.

« Potter que je suis content de te revoir. Te torturer mentalement m'a beaucoup manqué même si… » il cessa restant en suspend, sa tête se tournant vers sa fille, qui en réponse, abaissa son capuchon, libérant une chevelure blonde et un visage fin que Harry reconnu tout de suite et qui le choqua plus que tout, le laissant sans voix.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre j'y arrive toujours » compléta-t-il avant de partir dans un rire qui résonna tout autour.


	76. Rogue est en mauvaise posture et ce n'es

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca: Je le prend pour un compliment, en espérant que la suite te plaise.

Chessandmat: Autant te le dire tout de suite, ce n'est pas Brenda la fille de Voldemort. Je crois donc que tu vas être surpris.

Steph46: Content de te savoir parmi nous. Les prochains chapitres risquent de déborder d'action presque. Tu seras ravis.

Obal: C'est vrai que le côté obscur est partout. Vrai aussi que vu ce que je prépare les fausses pistes sont normales.

Milie Black: Tout d'abord ce n'est pas Brenda. Ensuite, je pense que tu as trouvé même si cela semble tirer par les cheveux. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Kelben Arunsun: Non ce n'est pas Angelina.

Ouste: Je sais c'est vache comme fin. Pour la fille de Voldy, c'est aucune des deux.

Satya: Je ne sais plus si dans le livre elle est blonde, mais dans ma fic je pense que oui.

Hop'eyes: C'est peut-être surprenant mais tout est possible en magie alors pourquoi pas!.

Maugrei: Dumbledore comprend son erreur même s'il ne se l'explique pas. Il faudra attendre encore un peu, un chapitre peut-être pour voir Harry sous sa plus glorieuse forme.

David: On a les réponses dans le chapitre qui suit pas de panique.

Pocrom: La tombe en question est celle de Helga Poufsouffle. On aura droit à une explication sur la forme du fléau dans quelques temps. Adam est paniquer par la salle du chapitre 19 car elle est lié à son histoire. Oui Adam était plus fort que les fondateurs et bien plus puissant que Merlin.

Lilou: C'est une fin sadique et une choses est certaine, Harry sera sous le choc pendant un certain temps même s'il ne le montre pas. Neville devrait se débrouiller face aux deux Serpentard mais ce sera dure. Rogue et la fille de Voldemort ont un rôle à jouer pour la suite donc on verra bien ce qu'il va se passer. C'est vrai que Godric et Salazar amis ne me choquent pas plus que cela. Ensuite on peut penser ce que l'on veut pour ce qui c'est produit entre eux.

Corwin Ishigami: Content de te retrouver parmi les lecteurs. Je comprend le terme de sadisme pathologique pour un compliment. Tout ce que tu dis me fait très plaisir. Cette révélation sur la fille de voldemort donne beaucoup de possibilité et comme tu le dis Dora peut y jouer un rôle bien plus actif. J'essaie de rendre l'histoire riche en rebondissement et plaisante pour tout le monde. Une chose est certaine, Harry risque de s'énerver à un moment ou l'autre et là c'est sûr que le Fléau qui dort va se réveiller. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en attenant le prochain.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.

Merci à Obal qui me suit dans cette aventure.

Un nouveau chapitre plus rythmé en action , dans lequel les combats commencent dans Poudlard. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, mais moi en tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié avec de la chance la semaine prochaine mais ce n'est pas certain car je n'ai pas écris la moitié. Heureusement les vacances étant enfin arrivé, je verrai bien selon le temps.

Si vous avez des questions où autres vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

By By

* * *

Chapitre 76 : Un combat incertain.

Tout se mélangea dans sa tête alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait devant lui. De tous les scénarios possibles qu'il avait imaginé, celui-ci était bien le pire doublé du plus improbable. A ses côtés, les professeurs ne devaient pas avoir compris ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux excepté Dumbledore qui tout comme Harry était sans voix.

Voldemort quant à lui jubilait. Il comptait faire souffrir Potter, et il avait trouvé un autre moyen encore plus pernicieux que les affreuses visions de Sirius qui lui avait envoyé l'année d'avant.

« Tu m'as l'air surpris Potter ? » remarqua-t-il « serait-ce la présence de ma fille à mes côtés qui te chagrine ? À moins que ton pauvre parrain te manque ? » se moqua-t-il, son regard haineux vers Harry qui lui fixait toujours sa fille n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment c'était possible.

« Comment? Comment j'ai pu me tromper sur elle! Comment je n'ai rien vu ? » Se maudit-il imaginant tout ce qu'elle avait pu raconter sur lui à son père.

« Au moins ça explique pourquoi elle m'attirait ! » s'exclama Elvis soudainement. « Elle doit sûrement ressembler à sa mère » jugea-t-il « elle n'a pas montré d'intérêt pour les forces noires alors »

« Nous avons été trompé et par une Gryffondor en plus. A nouveau ! » s'insurgea James prêt à tout pour lui faire payer.

En gros alors que ses pensés se chamboulaient dans sa tête, ses esprits l'accompagnant étaient tout aussi chamboulés, et ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité pour le moment.

* * *

« Je crois que la fin est arrivé Dumbledore » trancha d'un coup Tom son regard cette fois sur son ancien professeur. « Tout est perdu. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre nous, et toi le premier contre moi. Au ministère tu as eut de la chance mais c'est terminé et… »

« DEHORS !» cria alors Harry, les portes de Poudlard se refermant violemment, sur les intrus et sur Voldemort qui trop surpris resta bouche bée avant de retrouver son masque de colère.

A l'intérieur tous se retournèrent vers Harry, qui semblait cette fois en colère. Pas une colère telle qu'il avait eut envers Ron et Hermione l'année d'avant, une colère sans réel fondement mais là c'était autre chose.

Rémus le contempla se doutant que « les autres » y étaient pour beaucoup dans son action actuelle mais pas totalement.

« James aussi pouvait rentrer dans des colères incroyables mais à ce niveau » pensa-t-il, peiné de voir le fils de son ami dans cette état et surtout à cause d'une fille. La fille de Voldemort justement.

« Nous avons tous été bernés par elle ! » dit-il alors tout haut, les professeurs se retournant vers lui.

« Vous ne voulez pas dire que sa fille c'est bien elle ! » fit choqué McGonagall « voyons c'est tout l'archétype de la Gryffondor et non de la Serpentard » argumenta-t-elle essayant de prouver que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas.

« Je crains au contraire que c'est bien le cas. Que Mlle Bell est belle et bien sa fille » soupira Dumbledore l'âge reprenant le dessus quelques instants avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Des exclamations de surprises se firent alors entendre, les professeurs ne s'attendant pas à une nouvelle de cette nature.

Le regard du directeur braqué sur Harry, il essayait de formuler le bon réconfort pour son élève.

« La trahison est la pire chose existant et d'autant plus quand la personne est proche. Il faudrait lui parler mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le lieu, l'heure est trop grave » soupira-t-il en pensée, imaginant ce que Harry pouvait ressentir.

« Même si votre présence ici messieurs Potter et Longdubat est contraire au règlement de l'école je suis content que vous l'ayez enfreint même si selon moi la suite risque d'être fort risqué pour nous. » dit-il aux deux garçons qui restaient les regards fixes vers la porte, tout comme Maugrey.

« L'heure n'est pas aux causeries Albus. Ils se préparent là dehors et tu le vois aussi bien que moi et je ne suis pas le seul il semblerait » fit Maugrey, son œil magique tournant espionnant les faits et gestes de Voldemort et de sa troupe, alors que son œil valide regardait les deux garçons.

« Je sais. Nous devons agir vite. » Affirma-t-il avec conviction. « Préparez-vous tous à vous battre car je crains que le moment est venu. Formez des positions de défenses en retrait » commença-t-il à ordonner à plusieurs des examinateurs moins prêts à la bataille, mais qui n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau, sous l'impulsion de Voldemort. Cette fois, il avait l'avantage et elles ne pouvaient que s'ouvrir.

« Cette fois c'est fini » cria-t-il abaissant sa baguette, lançant le premier _Avada Kedavra_ de la soirée. Le funeste sort vert traversa le couloir la plupart des personnes ne parvenant pas à bouger en le voyant approcher près d'eux. Ce fut également le cas pour l'examinateur qui avait tellement déplu à Harry quand malgré se trouvant le plus éloigné, le sort le percuta, lui enlevant toute once de vie du corps. Harry ne le vit pas être frappé mais le son du corps qui tombe et les exclamations de choc lui prouvait que le sort avait rencontré une cible.

« Et de UN ! » Se moqua Voldemort, alors qu'en réponse, divers sorts lancés par ses serviteurs s'abattaient vers le camp de Dumbledore, alors que quasiment personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir et de se protéger.

« _Protecto globalis_ »

Une demi-sphère dorée entoura le groupe au moment où les premiers sorts allaient s'abattre sur eux sauvant certains d'effets ennuyeux.

« Tu encore on dirait quelques atouts dans ta manche vieille branche » jura Voldemort à l'instant de Dumbledore qui d'un sort avait stoppé tous les autres.

« J'en réserve toujours pour toi mon petit Tom » se justifia-t-il, le faisant enrager en utilisant ce prénom.

* * *

Alors que la bataille commençait tout juste sous l'impulsion de Voldemort, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le ton commençait à monter sérieusement.

« Nous devrions y aller. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner seuls à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor ! » S'outra Ron sous les acclamations de Dean et Seamus prêt à le suivre.

« Arrête un peu Ron et vous aussi, ce n'est pas un jeu ! » déclara Hermione exaspérée par ce type de comportement.

« Hermione nous ne pouvons pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que non seulement Harry est partit mais aussi Neville » intervint Seamus.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas le laisser sortir » lui reprocha-t-elle sérieuse, alors que Seamus baissait la tête, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir laissé son ami passer la porte alors que justement il en barrait l'accès.

« CE n'est pas la peine de s'en prendre à lui Granger ! Longdubat tout comme nous sommes suffisamment grand afin de savoir ce que nous pouvons ou non pas faire » décréta d'un coup un dernière année, son regard farouche dirigé vers la préfète.

« Très bien dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas mais je vous signale que nous devons protéger les plus faibles d'entre nous. Mais vous êtes libre de faire ce qu'il vous plais bien sûr » s'emporta-t-elle les laissant à cette idée, rejoignant ses amis et les laissant réfléchir.

D'où elle se trouvait avec Ginny, elle observait très bien leur réaction, entre doute et énervement. En bon Gryffondor il devait aider Harry et Neville tout en protégeant l'école mais de l'autre, Hermione avait raison. Ce fut cette fois encore la raison qui l'emporta et tous décidèrent de rester dans la salle commune. Alors que Hermione soufflait voyant Ron et les autres se rasseoir par près de partir, d'autres soufflaient également pas près non plus à s'attaquer à un ennemis mieux préparer.

* * *

Les sorts fusèrent vers eux et ce fut une seconde fois un sort de protection de Dumbledore qui les protégea, faisant soupirer les défenseurs et sourire cyniquement Voldemort.

« Comme tu voudras » murmura-t-il il abaissa sa baguette sifflant un sort que Harry n'identifia pas. Alors qu'un sort noir s'abattait avec force sur la protection, Dumbledore la consolidait mais peine perdu. Harry compris dès que cela ne suffirait pas en voyant le sort et il eut raison.

Dans un clac monumental la protection vola complètement en éclat laissant dépourvu les professeurs. Comme connaissant l'issu du sort, les mangemorts abattirent leurs sorts sur eux et la bataille commença réellement.

« _Fixe_ » hurla Neville, s'attaquant à un mangemort avec force qui surprit par la puissance de l'élève fut atteint, son sourire restant sur son visage par le sort.

Le chaos régnait de plus en plus, Voldemort restant en retrait tout comme sa fille observant avant d'attaquer laissant ses serviteurs faire le gros du travail. Vu le nombre et l'agressivité, ils seraient parvenus à leur fin sans la présence de Dumbledore qui contrecarrait toutes leurs tentatives, aidant ses amis.

Harry regardait sans pour l'instant réagir, si bien qu'il fallut l'intervention de Neville près de lui pour le protéger d'un _doloris_.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? Réagit !» lui cria Neville en se relevant avant d'instaurer un _protego_ autour d'eux.

Harry le fixa quelques instants avant de lui sourire, et lui faire un signe de tête, son regard reprenant de la hargne au fond du regard.

« Reste en vie Neville. C'est tout ce que je te demande » lui conseilla-t-il, le regard à présent froid et déterminé.

« Pas de problème » murmura Neville plus pour lui-même en voyant Harry marcher tranquillement évitant les sorts s'approchant de plus en plus des adversaires.

De leurs côtés, les professeurs esquivaient les sorts pour le moment, sous les ordres de Minerva et de Flitwick, Dumbledore étant trop occupé de lui-même. Le petit professeur d'enchantement prouvait que malgré les années, il restait toujours le champion de duel qu'il avait été, ses habitudes de duellistes lui revenant à l'esprit, le visage illuminé d'un large sourire s'amplifiant à chaque fois qu'il évitait un sort ou touchait un ennemi. C'était donc lui qui dirigeait les attaques alors que Minerva s'occupait plus de la défense.

Sans l'intervention de Voldemort la situation pouvait durer plus longtemps surtout que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas utiliser toute sa puissance compte tenu de la proximité de ses professeurs. Tom quant à lui n'avait que faire du bien être de ses hommes comme son prochain sort allait le prouver.

Dumbledore tout comme Harry sentirent quelque chose comme un sixième sens leur disant de se méfier mais ils furent bien les seuls. Se retournant vers Tom, ils ne le virent seulement qu'abaisser sa baguette et subirent l'impact.

Le sort lancé fit quelques mètres avant d'exploser dans une gerbe de flamme, qui se répandit vers l'avant, soufflant voir brûlant tout ce qu'ils se trouvaient devant. Une partie des mangemorts furent happés par les flammes, jetés à terre tout comme quasiment tous les défenseurs du château, qui eurent beaucoup de difficultés pour certains à se relever. Alors que les flammes léchaient les murs et les tableaux, les cris des malheureux personnages n'ayant pas eut l'idée ou le temps de les quitter avant se répercutèrent dans les couloirs, accompagné par un rire que Harry connaissait très bien.

« Contrairement à toi vieux fou, je n'hésite pas à faire usage de ma puissance. C'est ta compassion pour les autres et les moldus qui te causera la défaite » lui dit Voldemort « Potter et Longdubat seront bientôt morts et plus personne n'y aucune prophétie ne pourra m'arrêter » tonna-t-il avant de lancer un sort vers Dumbledore, qui l'évita instaurant un large mur devant lui. Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et Neville qui observaient la scène avec une haine concrète dans le regard.

Une nouvelle attaque conjuguée de plusieurs mangemorts sema alors la panique dans les rangs des professeurs, les isolants entre les trois couloirs qui se rejoignaient peu avant les portes.

« Restez ensemble ! » beugla Maugrey envoyant des sorts plus violents vers les mangemorts, en atteignant un et le jetant à terre de douleur. Il évita en se jetant à terre un sort de mauvais augure pour lui, lança un nouveau sort vers un nouvel ennemi.

« Tu es toujours vigoureux malgré ton âge » se moqua un mangemort qu'il reconnu comme Nott. « Tu nous a échappé l'année dernière mais pas cette fois » agitant sa baguette, un duel de grande intensité débutant entre eux les isolants des autres.

Parvenant à isoler les autres, les mangemorts commencèrent des duels acharnés avec tout ceux qui passaient devant eux. Heureusement, les professeurs parvenant toujours à ne pas être tout seuls face à eux, ils combattaient vaillament. Rémus accompagné de Célia combattaient prenant le dessus de petit à petit. Son côté loup-garou lui donnant une hargne qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. A l'agressivité des mangemorts et leurs sorts noirs, les deux professeurs démontraient leur talent en DCFM justement et leur ingéniosité. Ils combattaient les frères Lestranges avec force les mettant en échec.

* * *

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand un sort le toucha de l'arrière, le faisant tomber à terre, rouler sur le sol avant de se relever, une douleur atroce dans le dos. Se retournant soupirant que ce ne soit pas un impardonnable, il tiqua en voyant que la personne qui l'avait attaqué en lâche, le connaissait bien, voir très bien. Un doute plus que certain l'envahit ne sachant pas vraiment que faire. Il hésitait dans sa façon d'agir face à elle.

« Potter tu mourras de ma main » affirma la fille de Voldemort que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de Katie Bell. Sa baguette déjà levée, le sort qui en sortit l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il entendit alors était son rire.

Neville voyant son ami en danger décida d'agir, et tenta de désarmer Katie hésitant tout comme Harry à l'attaquer plus voilement. Instaurant un mur de protection de magie noire autour d'elle, elle se retourna vers Neville, et sourit.

« Le petit Neville a fait des progrès mais ne peut rien contre moi. Tu seras donc le premier de la prophétie à mourir de ma main » abaissant sa baguette, elle lança le sort tant effrayant. « _Avada kedavra_ »

Il vit le sort arriver vers lui, conscient et pourtant ne sachant que faire, il fut sauvé comme par une sorte de rugissement au fond de lui. Son côté lion agissait inconsciemment le faisant plonger au sol tel un lion souplement évitant avec grâce le sort mortel qui se fracassa contre le mur. Se relevant, commença alors un duel entre les héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Harry resta impuissant observant le duel entre ses deux amis ne pouvant intervenir. Il nota rapidement que Katie prenait peu à peu l'ascendant sur Neville, l'obligeant à reculer les séparant de plus en plus des autres.

Hésitant sur la façon de faire, mais ne sachant pas comment réagir. Les deux combattants étaient ses amis voir plus et malgré que c'était la fille de son ennemi avec tout ce que cela comporte, il doutait. Il doutait horriblement.

* * *

Voldemort observait avec plaisir ses hommes prendre inlassablement le dessus sur les professeurs, supériorité mis en échec pourtant par Dumbledore qui causait toujours du soucis. Voyant que les choses n'accéléraient pas aussi rapidement qu'il le souhaitait, il décida de rentrer en jeu.

Entrant pour la première à Poudlard depuis des années avec son propre corps, il nota tout de suite la situation, Dumbledore au milieu du hall, neutralisant la majorité des mangemorts alors que les autres se trouvaient dans les couloirs à se battre contre les professeurs. D'un geste de la baguette, il déplia une langue de feu violette qui s'abattit vers les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall entre autre dans le couloir de droite qui sous l'impact furent jetés à terre violemment, certains des sorciers ne parvenant pas à se relever du choc. Cette intrusion de leur maître permit aux mangemorts à prendre cette fois sérieusement l'avantage sur eux, et plusieurs des mangemorts en profitèrent pour s'engouffrer au plus profond des couloirs sous les regards impuissants des autres professeurs.

« Nous ne devons pas les laisser ainsi » cria Maugrey « j'y vais » abandonnant les autres poursuivant les mangemorts avec hargne. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus critique au fil des minutes.

Le voyant poursuivre les autres, d'autres mangemorts voulurent l'en empêcher mais Dumbledore les arrêta les envoyant valser et s'écraser avec force sur un mur.

« Vous n'irez nulle part » les avertit-il avant de lancer un puissant sort d'entrave suivit d'un second de paralysie, les laissant inerte sur le sol. Se retournant il évita un autre sort avant de désarmer son agresseur.

« Tout comme votre père M. Hawkins vous avez bien mal tourné malgré son absence et les tentatives de votre mère pour que vous deveniez quelqu'un de bien » dit-il scrutant son élève.

« Mais plus malin » sourit-il en jetant une potion au pied du professeur et de se jeter à terre tout en criant « allez y »

La potion s'écrasant au sol se mit en action, gelant le sol et tout ce qui s'y trouvait y compris les pieds et une partie des jambes du directeur, qui la surprise passée nota les plusieurs sorts s'abattant sur lui. A l'impact, une fumée s'échappa tout autour de lui, le couvrant de la vue de ses agresseurs.

« Bien joué ça a fonctionné et le… »

il n'eut pas le temps de dire la suite, un sort particulier le toucha en pleine poitrine l'assommant directement et le faisant tomber à terre, alors qu'à l'endroit de l'impact, le tissu de ses habits était détruit montrant un symbole ovale sur sa peau rougit. Ses trois amis qui avaient attaqué le regardèrent tomber ne comprenant pas et la dernière chose qu'ils virent furent un sort bleu clair les atteindre avant d'être collé au mur par de la glace tous les trois, impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« Même cause même effet » fit Dumbledore en les voyant s'abattre sur le mur, secouant les jambes, les derniers morceaux de glaces restant se détachant.

«Tes nouvelles recrues ont l'air plus prometteuses que tes anciennes mais ils ne pourront rien, tu seras à nouveau vaincu.

« Et par qui dis moi ? Par Potter, par Londubat ? Tu me fais rire vieux fou » se moqua ouvertement Voldemort. « Tu peux peut-être les neutraliser mais pas moi »

Il s'avança alors face à Dumbledore, ses serviteurs, le laissant passer sans réagir trop content de ne plus à s'occuper du directeur. Un semblant de calme envahi alors le hall, tous attendant le duel entre les deux sorciers, les plus puissants selon eux. Au moment où Voldemort leva sa baguette, une sorte d'aura noir semblant se détacher de lui, envahissant tout sur son passage. Les professeurs virent la noirceur emplir la pièce et furent soulagés quand le directeur entra en action.

« La noirceur de ton âme ne pourra pas te protéger » l'avertit-il, alors que lui-même rayonnait d'une lueur blanche, contrariant l'avancé de la noirceur de Voldemort. Les forces des deux sorciers se rencontrèrent tous les observants, se bloquant l'une l'autre. Dans un flash à la limite des deux puissances, elles s'annulèrent, la lumière et la noirceur disparaissant aussitôt.

« Tu es encore vif pour ton âge mais pas assez » cria Vodlemort, moulinant avec sa baguette des sorts vers Dumbledore qui parvint à les contrer par des sorts de protections bien ajusté.

De son côté Harry s'était fait surprendre par un _doloris_ dans le dos le faisant tomber à terre et grimacer, il instaura un bouclier autour de lui dès la fin de l'impardonnable et qui le protégea des sorts qui s'abattirent sur lui. Les quelques secondes avant que le bouclier ne vole en éclat lui laissa le temps de retrouver son souffle et à sa baguette de voler dans les airs. Les mangemorts surpris de le voir réagir aussi vite eurent un temps d'absence trop long qui leur fit perdre pour de bon à cet instant leur supériorité.

« _Fixe_ » hurla-t-il en direction du premier qui s'immobilisa alors qu'il lançait un sort sur un second mangemort qui tentait de réveiller son camarade.

« Ça ne servira à rien. » lui dit-il alors qu'il se baissait évitant un nouveau sort et lançait un habile _cola corpus _qui sur le mangemort déjà immobilisé le coler au mur sur lequel il s'écrasa à l'impact du sort.

Les deux autres mangemorts regardèrent haineux Harry sachant très bien qu'avec la somme des deux sorts, ils ne pouvaient plus libérer leur ami.

« Tu vas le payer Potter ! » lança le premier lança une seconde fois le _doloris._

Harry sentant le sort venir s'arc-bouta voyant avec sourire le sort frapper le mur derrière lui.

« Bien essayé mais ce n'est pas suffisant » sa voix tranchante surprenant ses adversaires qui pas impressionné redoublèrent d'effort pour abattre cet avorton qui les défiait.

Peu à peu, le duel les séparait des autres au grand malheur de Harry qui ne souhaitait pas trop s'éloigner du centre des combats, et surtout pas avec Voldemort au milieu. Malheureusement les deux mangemorts qu'il affrontait étaient vifs et lui lançaient continuellement des sorts qu'il parvenait à bloquer mais pour combien de temps. La petitesse des couloirs et la proximité des sorciers diminuant de beaucoup ses moyens d'actions. Alors que faute d'inattention, il se retrouvait quasiment dos au mur et que les sourires de ses adversaires ne lui laissait rien présager de bon, il décida d'en finir avec eux avant qu'ils n'utilisent des sorts plus noirs.

« C'est fini » ria l'un des mangemorts.

« Vraiment ? » répondit-il soupçonneux alors que d'un habile mouvement de baguette, il lança un faible _éole_, dont le résultat bien plus puissant surpris les mangemorts. Du mouvement en spirale de la baguette naquit un faible vent qui prit de l'ampleur par l'apport en puissance de Harry qui y consacra beaucoup d'énergie. Ce faible vent se dirigea droit sur ses ennemis qui tentèrent de se protéger mais peine perdu.

« Vos inutiles _protego _ne peuvent pas arrêter un sort élémentaire » entendirent-ils alors que le vent redoublant les chassa, les propulsant à plus de 30 mètres en arrière dans le couloir, libérant l'espace à Harry afin de laisser éclater sa puissance.

Etant habitué à la pratique des duels, les deux sorciers se relevaient déjà, sonnés momentanément, leur regard noir se dirigeant droit vers Harry. Ils virent quelque chose foncer droit sur eux et n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. L'impact fut violent pour le premier qui vola pour la seconde fois dans la minute, percuté par un cerf majestueux, les cornes s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine. Le second vit son ami tomber lourdement du sang s'échappant de ses multiples blessures. Voyant le cerf aux yeux noisette regarder vers lui, il eut tout juste le temps de lancer le sort de mort sur lui avant que la créature invoquée par Harry ne s'effondre mort sur lui, l'entraînant à terre.

A l'autre bout du couloir, se maudit en entendant le sort alors qu'il voyait le cerf tomber inlassablement et au ralenti, victime du terrible _avada kedavra_. A cet instant, il se figea, la vision de son père tombant du sort de Voldemort apparaissant à son esprit, une colère alors absolue l'envahissant.

« Il va payer ! » se dit-il avant de reprendre sa route vers le mangemort qui essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de la prison de chair qui le recouvrait, alors que dans son esprit, un plan ingénieux et affreusement diabolique naissait.

Il s'approcha doucement mais impassible vers le mangemort qui à terre n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise du cerf en travers de la poitrine. Il vit le regard noir de haine de Harry au dessus de lui et lui sourit sinistrement.

« Tu ne me feras aucun mal Potter. Tu en es incapable ! » Sourit-il confiant, confiance qui disparue rapidement au fil des prochaines minutes.

Tout d'abord il reconnu clairement le sort d'entrave, que Harry utilisa sur lui. Ce sort de magie noire le bloquant pour de bon là où il se trouvait. Incapable à présent d'émettre le moindre son, il vit avec horreur ce que le garçon avait prévu. Il eut le temps de comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver alors qu'il entendait les bruits de pas de Harry s'en aller le laissant seul avec son destin.

De leur côté le combat entre Neville et Katie perdurait, les deux héritiers se bloquant l'un l'autre. Les débuts difficiles de Neville face à elle avaient comme fondu neige au soleil et peu à peu, il reprenait de l'avance.

« Tu nous as tous trahi Katie. Harry est le dernier à mériter une chose pareil et encore d'une personne aussi proche de lui » cracha Neville écœuré et encore plus d'avoir lui aussi trompé.

« Pauvre petit Gryffondor toujours à se morfondre. Pas trop triste de la mort de tes parents. J'aurais adoré le faire mais Bella y tenait tellement que je l'ai laissé » lui répliqua-t-elle de sa voix froide.

Il déglutit de rage alors et lui lança un _expeliarmus_ de grande puissance qui envoya voler au travers du couloir. Elle se releva le sourire aux lèvres.

« Intéressant mais suffisant pour me battre » elle releva sa baguette et lui lança un sort que le Gryffondor connaissait très bien.

Il vit le sort rouge qui lui était adressé et l'encaissa de plein fouet, se tordant de douleur essayant de ne pas émettre le moindre son, ne désirant surtout pas donner de la satisfaction à la jeune femme.

* * *

Parmi les mangemorts qui furent poursuivis par Maugrey dans les couloirs, deux eurent l'idée bizarre mais aussi stupide que cela peut être de se rendre dans les cuisines de l'école. Souhaitant utiliser le réseau de cheminé des cuisines pour se rendre dans les différentes salles y compris dans les salles communes et les dortoirs. C'est avec cette idée que Mulciber accompagné d'un mangemort plus jeune passèrent le tableau de la coupe de fruit et rentrèrent dans la cuisine. Aussitôt arrivé, plusieurs elfes de maison qui travaillaient vinrent à leur rencontre sans se méfier de ce qu'ils pouvaient leur faire. Les deux mangemorts sourirent en les voyant alors qu'ils abaissaient leur baguette sur les pauvres créatures en riant.

Des cris d'effrois résonnèrent alors dans la cuisine, les elfes tombant sous les divers sorts que les deux sorciers lançaient. Aucun n'osaient réagir, incapable de faire du mal à un sorcier. Alors que les mangemorts riaient à gorge déployé en observant une de leur victime se tordre de douleur au sol sous l'effet d'un _doloris_, et que tous les autres essayaient de se cacher sous les tables ou dans les coins sombres de la pièce, qu'un elfe habillé d'une drôle de façon, dont un chapeau et une paire de chaussette dépariée et de couleur chatoyante, arriva tétanisé de voir ce que les mauvais sorciers faisaient aux autres.

« Arrêtez tout de suite, sinon Harry Potter vous fera payer très cher de s'attaquer aux elfes » cria-t-il alors faisant se redresser les deux mangemorts de leur victime et le toiser du regard.

« Tu es le traite d'elfe des Malfoy » nota tout de suite Mulciber reconnaissant l'ancien domestique de son ami Lucius.

« Je suis libre grâce à Harry Potter » fit l'elfe fièrement.

«Tu feras moins le fier quand Potter sera mort » ricana-t-il « et cela ne devrait pas tarder et ce n'est pas une minable créature comme toi qui va…. » Continua-t-il avant de stopper un objet se brisant sur sa tête le faisant chanceler, mettre un genou à terre et se masser la tête douloureuse.

« Tu vas le payer » jura le second mangemort en pointant Dobby de sa baguette comprenant que c'était lui qui avait lancé une assiette sur son ami.

« Une assiette pitoyable comme toi et… » Dit-il avant de lancer son sort mais trop tardif car il recevait lui une coupe en métal sur l'épaule.

Mulciber retrouvant ses esprits se releva et toisa du regard l'elfe qui se tenait fièrement à présent sur une des quatre tables.

« Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter » les prévint-il tout en empoignant deux nouvelles assiettes et de les lancer vers les mangemorts qui cette fois les évitèrent facilement.

« Ha tu crois ça ? » ria le second mangemort avant recevoir une assiette en pleine figure.

« C'est fini sale elfe de malheur ! » grogna-t-il.

« Non ce n'est que le commencement » répondit Dobby en leur lançant cette fois-ci les divers couverts qui se trouvaient sur la table. Alors qu'ils voyaient des fourchettes et couteaux se diriger vers eux de plus en plus nombreux Dobby les lançant inlassablement, ils furent obligés de se protéger par leur magie ou directement en se cachant derrière une table dressée en une sorte de protection de fortune, les ustensiles de cuisines pour certains se plantant fermement dans le bois de la table. Pendant que les autres elfes observaient indignés de la conduite de Dobby et sans trop savoir réagir en même temps face au comportement des mangemorts.

« Nous n'allons pas nous faire avoir par un stupide elfe » cria Mulciber en se relevant et en laçant des sorts de tout côtés, détruisant les divers objets que Dobby lançait et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Malheureusement rapidement la table se dégarnissant de plus en plus, Dobby fut à court d'objets à lancer et se retrouva soudainement isolé sur la table regardant dans tous les sens cherchant une solution. Comprenant que leur ennemi était désemparé, ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'elfe qui affolé sentait que c'était la fin.

« C'est terminé pour toi elfe »

« Tue le » approuva le second à Mulciber qui dressait sa baguette vers Dobby qui se tenait à présent derrière la table à une dizaine de mètres des deux mangemorts. Alors que Mulciber allait lancer le sort il vit avec effroi quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

« Nooooon ! » cria-t-il mais trop tard alors que son collègue qui le fixait n'eut même pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

* * *

Alors que les combats duraient maintenant depuis de longues minutes, et que les tableaux avaient prévenu les quatre maisons, la tension monta d'un cran dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Depuis l'annonce par la grosse dame qui pour une fois était rentré dans la tour et non resté à l'entrée, Ron sentait une excitation monter en lui.

« Harry et Neville sont dehors en train de combattre c'est certain et nous, nous sommes bloqués là » pensa-t-il son regard se portant de l'intérieur de la salle jusqu'à la porte qui en l'absence de la grosse dame restait bloqué même pour sortir. Encore une protection du château afin de protéger les élèves.

L'entendant grogner, Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, tapotant sur sa cuisse pour le détendre.

« Tu voudrais être ailleurs, je le sais mais nous devons penser à eux » son regard sur leurs condisciples.

« Peut-être mais nous devons leur prêter mains forte. Avec Harry ce n'est pas facile depuis l'année dernière mais je sens que ça s'arrange. S'il a besoin de nous nous devons l'aider » expliqua-t-il ardemment, la surprenant. Il ne pensait pas à lui mais à leurs amis Harry et Neville

« Je sais très bien mais de toute les manières, nous ne pouvons rien faire ici. » elle aussi son regard se portant sur la porte. « Nous ne pouvons pas quitter les lieux ».

Ron pensa à la chose et en effet, il tomba d'accord avec elle.

« Il n'y a pas de moyen » soupira-t-il.

« S'il y en a un ! » remarqua tout de suite Ginny arrivant derrière eux, les yeux pleins de malices. « Un moyen très simple. Il suffit juste de ne pas se faire voir en quittant la salle » nota-t-elle alors ses yeux allant vers l'une des fenêtres de la salle.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, conscient de ce que Ginny leur proposait.

« Tu veux que l'on quitte notre salle par la fenêtre ? » fit Ron incrédule.

« Oui, c'est simple ! » répondit sa sœur, se tournant vers Hermione qui à son expression jugeait le pour et le contre.

« C'est risqué mais…. » Son visage allant vers les autres élèves.

« Ils peuvent se débrouiller si il y a un problème » lui certifia Ron.

« Je ne suis pas certaine tout comme je ne suis pas certaine que nous soyons capable de d'être autre chose qu'un poids mort pour Harry et les professeurs »

« Si Neville peut le faire nous aussi » s'outra Ron se levant en colère, plusieurs élèves se retournant vers eux.

« Je ne suis pas aussi confiante que toi. »

« Tu as raison Hermione » fit Ginny gênée « ils sont à un autre niveau que nous »

« Vous pensez que nous ne sommes d'aucune utilité ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela Ron. Je dit juste que … c'est trop tôt surtout si Voldemort est ici » conclu Hermione les larmes aux yeux, troublant Ron qui lui mit la main sur l'épaule, mal à l'aise à présent.

« Nous serons prêts la prochaine fois » fit-il sûr de lui, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

« Tu as raison » répondirent les deux filles.


	77. La vie tient toujours à un fil… si fragi

Réponses aux reviews:

Basile: C'est certain que Katie la fille de Voldemort est assez lourd à accepter. Mais c'est ainsi. Je te rassure tout de suite, Harry prendra par bien plus férocement dans les combats dans ce chapitre.

Satya: Il va y avoir une belle bataille mais ce n'est pas dit que les autres vont y participer.

Onarluca : Merci pour les compliments, voilà la suite.

Maugrei: Je suis content de moi pour Katie car personne ne la voyait dans ce rôle. Oui, Harry devra devenir le Fléau s'il veut survivre et battre ses adversaires, ma ce n'est pas encore fait.

Bastien: Le choix m'en revient c'est vrai mais comme tu le dis, les autres sont dans une très mauvaise situation. Donc la réponse est facile à trouver.

Semine: La surprise sur Katie était totale pour beaucoup et j'en suis content. Pour Dora, elle reviendra d'ici 2 chapitres.

Milie Black: Tout d'abord ce n'est pas la bataille final, cette fic n'est pas encore terminé. J'espère que la conclusion des duels te plaira ainsi que les réactions de Harry. Tu risques de rire quand tu liras la fin du duel avec Dobby.

Shark Draconis: Merci, voilà la suite.

Nicoincoin: Heureux que tu aimes cette fic avec autant de ferveur. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Arathorn: Je sais qu'au vu de l'histoire, le fait que Katie soit la fille de Voldemort est assez bizarre. Mais avec ce chapitre on apprendra certaines choses qui rendent moins improbable cette vérité.

David: J'ai aimé écrire ce duel avec Dobby. Il n'utilise pas la magie contre les mangemorts car même s'ils sont mauvais, il ne veut pas lever la mains sur un sorcier. En tout cas pas pour le moment. Dans mon idée, quand il attaque Lucius c'est pour défendre Harry mais pour se défendre il ne le ferait pas car ce n'est pas dans la nature propre d'un elfe de maison.

Obal: Tu l'as voulais cette reveiw 900 et tu l'as eut. Pour ton côté obscur je n'ai pas beaucoup poussé pour le faire ressortir. C'est vrai que chez la musique est envahissante quelques jours dans l'année et comme tu l'as constaté c'est limite à l'intérieur.

Big Apple: Voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu l'aimes.

Lyrashin: Merci pour tes éloges, content que tu nous as rejoint dans les reviews.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.

Merci à Obal qui me suit toujours et m'aide dans la réalisation de cette fic.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tard que prévu cause d'un léger problème (en vérité assez gros) que j'ai du résoudre.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je pense que çà sera amplement le cas.

Si vous avez questions, avis ou autres vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et fait plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et A+

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 77 : La vie tient toujours à un fil… si fragile.

Lorsque Harry finit par rattraper Neville et Katie qui continuaient sans relâche leur duel, ceux-ci arrivaient vers leur point de départ. A quelques couloirs près, ils étaient en vu du hall dans lequel, l'essentiel des combats faisait rage. Dumbledore et Voldemort se faisant toujours face et se neutralisant l'un l'autre, usant pourtant de sorts de plus en plus complexes et puissant. Pour l'instant les défenseurs conduits par le directeur tenaient bon mais pour combien de temps ?

Pensant à l'issue réellement incertaine des combats, Harry fut ramené à la réalité en entendant un cri de douleur effroyable. Cri appartenant à son ami Neville. Il était sous le jouc d'un _doloris_ de la part de Katie qui jubilait de le voir souffrir de la sorte. Le salut mental de son ami lui fut accordé par l'arrivée expresse de Harry. Si tôt arrivé, il lança un sort de désarmement sur la jeune femme qu'elle évita d'une pichenette de baguette, coupant par cela même le sort sur Neville et se retournant vers lui.

« N'est ce pas amusant ? Un autre Gryffondor venant aider son camarade ! » Se moqua-t-elle d'une voix froide, que Harry ne lui reconnaissait pas.

« Fini de jouer Katie ! Je ne te laisserai plus faire à présent » la prévint-il sa baguette levée mais un léger doute sur sa façon d'agir dans les yeux. Doute que son adversaire reconnu aussitôt.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi Potter. Nous serons ta perte »

Sur ce dernier mot dit d'une façon terriblement malsaine, un premier sort fusa vers Harry qu'il évita avant de reculer devant la férocité dont son amie faisait preuve en cet instant.

« Où a-t-elle appris autant de sorts noirs ? » s'interrogea-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« Elle est bien plus rapide qu'avant et sa puissance est bien plus grande ! Elle cachait bien son jeu » se maudit James écœuré de s'être fait avoir par cette fille.

« Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit aussi simple » intervint d'un coup Elvis prenant la parole bizarrement pour la première fois depuis le début de l'attaque.

« Que veux tu dire par-là ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain mais... » Il resta évasif tout en obligeant Harry à relever plus la tête et à fixer plus précisément le regard de la jeune femme.

Son regard éteint et haineux paraissait éloigné de celui plein de vie et amoureux qu'elle lui présentait depuis des mois. C'est devant ce regard qui lui causa presque des hauts de cœur, qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Malheureusement un sort le cloua à terre avant de le traîner sur plusieurs mètres heurtant le mur derrière lui lui permettant de reprendre pied et de se relever faisant à nouveau face à Katie.

« Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête ! » se frappa-t-il presque comprenant la vérité réelle. Il fit alors face à Katie, le visage serein malgré la situation. Elle était loin d'être désespéré.

« Te crois tu capable de me battre ? Ce n'est pas avec des sorts aussi futile que tu y parviendras. » Se moqua-t-il « elle en est incapable et tu le sais très bien » continua-t-il surprenant Neville par ses paroles qui se relevant ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

« Pas capable attend voir Potter » cria-t-elle avant de lancer vers Harry un _Doloris _qu'il encaissa sans quasiment broncher. Sa réaction irrita le lanceur qui maugréa quelque chose avant d'en relancer une nouvelle fois l'impardonnable mais cette fois de niveau bien plus faible qui manque de vitesse permit à Harry de l'éviter alors que des injures se faisait cette fois entendre contre tout le monde.

Cette fois, Neville ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait tout le contraire de Harry qui reprenait cette fois confiance.

« On dirait que tu as de sérieux problèmes. Abandonne. Tu as échoué avec moi et tu échoues en ce moment avec elle » conseilla-t-il alors qu'un sourire sadique illuminait à présent le visage de Katie.

« Tu es plus malin que je le pensais Potter » ricana une voix sinistre qui n'appartenait pas à Katie. « Cette fille est mienne et elle fera tout ce que je lui ordonnerai de faire. Et de toute manière elle n'a pas les moyens de m'en empêcher » expliqua-t-il.

« Je te le prouve » baissant sa baguette vers lui, il cria « Avada Kedav... »

La suite ne vint pas, les sons ne sortant pas de la bouche, comme prisonnier à l'intérieur. Seul des bruits de grognements et de respirations saccadées sortaient, à croire que la suite du sort avait été bloquée par quelque chose. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Katie.

« Tu vois, tu n'y arrives plus. Alors quitte ce corps avant que ton "esprit" ne se fasse battre. Quoique finalement reste plus longtemps. Cela permettra à Dumbledore d'en finir avec toi. » conclu Harry.

Prêt à attaquer de nouveau, Harry eut le déplaisir de constater que ce n'était pas suffisant. Une aura magique sembla décupler autour de Katie alors que ses yeux ne deviennent d'un rouge sang.

« Erreur » dit d'une voix d'outre tombe, avant que les sorts ne recommencent à s'abattre sur lui. Son puissant _protego_ qu'il venait tout juste d'instaurer n'allait plus tenir longtemps et sans des rajouts ponctuels comme il avait appris à en faire afin de le renforcer, le sort n'aurait pas tenu autant de temps. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Il ne tiendrait pas.

Alors qu'un nouveau sort s'abattait sur la protection la rendant inefficace, il la trouva en repensant à comment il avait chassé Voldemort de son esprit au département des mystères. Sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait à présent se passer autour de lui et sa vulnérabilité, il se concentra utilisant ses maigres connaissances en legitementie et dirigea sa puissance sur Katie au moment où elle allait lancer un sort hypothétiquement funeste. La jeune femme sur le point de lancer le sort s'arrêta net, en proie à de fortes émotions. En effet, des images circulaient dans sa tête, image que Voldemort aurait préféré ignorer mais dont il était à présent prisonnier. Un rictus de souffrance parcouru le visage de Katie alors qu'un sentiment incompris de Voldemort était entrain de le terrasser. Malgré toute sa puissance, le mage noir fut vaincu et forcé d'abandonner, en tout cas cette manche.

Neville qui assistait silencieux ne sachant que faire ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé. La seule chose qu'il avait vu et surpris sur le coup était Katie qui semblait se débattre contre quelque chose avant de s'effondrer à terre, ou plutôt dans les bras de Harry qui se précipita pour l'attraper. Il la serra contre lui sachant très bien ce qu'il venait de se jouer et lança un regard souriant à son ami.

« Tu peux approcher Neville, elle ne nous fera plus rien. Elle est libre à présent » déclara-t-il comme unique explication mais qui suffit au Gryffondor confiant en son ami.

* * *

A peu près au même moment, dans le hall un peu plus loin, la bataille faisait rage et les victimes plus ou moins sérieuses augmentaient au fil des minutes. A ce rythme, les défenseurs ne tiendraient malheureusement pas bien longtemps. Le directeur le savait depuis de longues minutes déjà. La seule chose qui le surprenait résidait dans l'attitude de Voldemort. Il sentait que le mage noir n'utilisait pas et de loin toute sa puissance, et cela dérangeait mais surtout intriguait et effrayait le vieux directeur. Il craignait et pour juste cause ne pas pouvoir le repousser s'il attaquait comme il devait être en mesure de le faire.

Un cri l'avertit qu'il devait de perdre peut-être pour de bon un de ses collègues et il eut raison quand il tourna la tête. Les examinateurs étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de difficultés à tenir le choc. A l'âge avancé de certains, la non expérience dans ce genre d'activité pour la plupart pouvaient s'avérer plus que mortelle. Réalisant qu'ils étaient le point faible, les professeurs parvenant à se battre plus facilement d'autant plus appartenant dans l'ensemble à l'ordre, il sauta on ne sait avec quelle fougue et se plaça entre les premiers examinateurs et les mangemorts qui sous l'arrivée du directeur, se figèrent une seconde avant de reculer légèrement. La puissance de Dumbledore parviendrait toujours à influencer d'autant plus quand il avait ce regard conquérant que ses ennemis redoutaient.

« N'ayez crainte de ce vieux fou car.. » s'emporta Voldemort remarquant la réserve de ses hommes avant de stopper, un rictus de douleur lui couvrant le visage. Ses hurlements couvrirent pendant quelques instants les bruits de la bataille. Des deux camps tous observèrent intrigués ou apeurés la réaction du mage noir incompréhensible pour tous excepté pour le directeur qui comprenait ce qu'il se produisait.

Sans attendre que Voldemort et les autres retrouvent leurs esprits, il lança un puissant sorts d'entrave qui enroba 5 mangemorts parmi les plus proches dans une sorte de pâte rose collante, qui les immobilisa, les rendant aussi impuissant que des bambins. Les examinateurs l'observèrent surpris, les sourcils relevés, ce à quoi il répondit par un maigre sourire qu'il adorait avant de retourner vers les ennemis qui la surprise de l'attaque passé tout comme la douleur de leur maître s'apprêtaient à reprendre le combat.

Voldemort se tenait quant à lui au milieu du hall, entouré d ses hommes qui combattait les trois secteurs où se regroupaient les défenseurs de l'école. Ils auraient bien voulu tout comme leurs camarades s'engouffrer plus dans l'école mais les couloirs étaient bien défendus. Ils se posaient des questions sur la douleur de leur maître mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit et surtout pas une chose à demander à Voldemort. En tout cas, ils eurent un début de réponse rapidement.

« Si tu crois pouvoir me vaincre Potter tu fais fausse route. Et toi ma fille tu paieras pour cela » cria-t-il d'une voix encore plus haineuse que d'habitude avant de se retourner et observer la scène. Il se maudit en comprenant qu'il avait déjà perdu plus d'hommes que prévu avant de lancer un puissant sort d'électrocution qui frappa et neutralisa deux de ses hommes et deux des professeurs.

Dumbledore vit les professeurs Sinistra et Vector tomber sous l'impact inconscient tout comme les deux mangemorts.

« A ce rythme il va tous les éliminer » pensa-t-il son regard porté sur Voldemort. Celui-ci le sentit et se retourna vers lui.

« Albus ça se termine ici et maintenant » le prévint-il alors que le sort qui en suivit propulsa le directeur à plusieurs mètres, sous les regards effrayés de ses collègues. Il suffit de quelques secondes afin de les rassurer car en se relevant le directeur était prêt au combat.

Une fois Katie remise de la possession de son père, qui lui prit quelques minutes, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Harry, pleurant et regrettant ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de la soirée.

« Ce n'est rien, calme toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est lui qui te contrôlait » La rassura Harry.

« C'était comme si je n'étais plus maître de mes mouvements » précisa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier Katie » la rassura Neville « comme Harry l'a si bien dit, tu n'es pas responsable. Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ne l'oublie jamais »

« Merci Neville et excus…. » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, alors que le bruit d'une explosion se répercutait sur les murs.

« Voldemort doit attaquer pour de bon. Il ne devait pas pouvoir utiliser toute sa puissance tant qu'il devait maintenir le contrôle sur toi » expliqua Harry aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

« Nous devrions y aller alors, ils ont besoin de nous » décida Katie prête à en découdre avec son père. Devant son air farouche, Harry accepta bon gré mal gré de la laisser aller avec eux malgré les épreuves traumatisantes qu'elle venait de subir. Sans attendre donc, il prit la tête de ses camarades et couru dans les couloirs afin d'atteindre le gros des combats.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, les deux grands sorciers joutaient, la lumière des sorts serpentant entre la salle et les murs, alors que les autres occupants tentaient de se battre tout en évitant les sorts que Voldemort parvenaient à leur lancer tentant de perturber la concentration du directeur. Il savait très bien qu'il protégerait ses hommes, un autre point de faiblesse pour lui.

Leur arrivée ne fut remarquée que par les professeurs se trouvant juste devant eux, à savoir en premier Lupin et Hart. Ils furent soulagés en voyant Harry et Neville vivant même si la situation actuelle n'était pas la meilleure, mais tiquèrent et levèrent leur baguette vers eux en reconnaissant Katie.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre » dit Harry en se plaçant devant elle, la protégeant, obligeant les deux sorciers à baisser leur baguette.

« Tu en es vraiment certain ?» demanda Rémus septique.

« Oui sûr. Crois moi » Le rassura t-il.

« Alors c'est bon. Je pense que tu es suffisamment conscient de nos problèmes pour savoir ce que tu fais » concéda-t-il alors que Célia pas aussi confiante que lui faisait grise mine. Elle n'aimait pas se tromper sur les gens et les actions de Katie prouvaient que c'était le cas. En tout cas jusqu'à son retour.

« Nous devons les repousser. Aucun ne doit pénétrer dans les couloirs » redonnant vie au guerrier à ses côtés.

« Espérons que Maugrey les a eut ! »

« Je pense que c'est le cas » répondit-il un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Plus tard nous aurons le temps » Rémus fit un oui de la tête se doutant qu'il devait avoir quelque chose mais le temps n'étant pas aux paroles mais aux actes, il accepta.

Harry lui sourit en réponse et se tournant vers le feu des combats s'y lança une nouvelle sensation le troublant légèrement sans pour autant savoir à quoi elle correspondait.

« Je vois que Potter et mon incapable de fille sont de retour parmi nous. Cela devient vraiment intéressant au fil des minutes » prononça d'un coup Voldemort en les voyant.

Son regard haineux allant vers Dumbledore, le directeur se prépara à une nouvelle attaque et ne fut pas déçu. Voldemort surprenant tout le monde à nouveau, provoqua une onde de choc sur les sorciers entourant le directeur qui sans une nouvelle protection de Dumbledore se serait retrouvé à terre. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le plus ennuyeux. Car alors que Albus s'occupait de l'onde choc, Voldemort avec une rapidité peu commune attaquait de la même façon la zone où se trouvait Harry. Les sorciers non préparés à faire face à une telle puissance furent balayés comme des fétus de paille excepté Harry qui parvint à résister ne posant qu'un pied à terre sous l'impact. Se retrouvant ainsi isolé des autres, il craint un moment à une attaque massive des mangemort mais ce fut tout autre.

Voldemort avait un autre plan et comptait bien utiliser toutes les ruses à disposition. Il avait une idée en tête et Harry comprit bien trop tardivement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il entendit une sorte de complainte avant de comprendre que c'était une incantation que Voldemort récitait. Inquiet de ce qu'il préparait, il voulu réagir mais trop tard. L'incantation se terminait et une lumière verte illumina le sol en dessous d'eux avant de s'élever et se rejoindre, formant alors un dôme de couleur vert. Jetant un coup d'œil dans toutes les directions, il réalisa qu'il était seul avec Voldemort isolé par ce dôme des autres. Il nota que Dumbledore semblait effrayé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Je crois que nous serons tranquille à présent. Nous allons enfin pouvoir enfin terminer sans être dérangé par quiconque »

Un bruit lourd le fit sourire alors qu'il observait avec plaisir tout comme Harry, Katie de l'autre côté de la paroi verte taper du poing essayant de rentrer pour l'aider.

« CE n'est pas la peine, fille indigne, personne ne peut rentrer. Alors inutile d'insister. Tout comme il est inutile de lancer un sort dessus » rajouta-t-il toujours avec plaisir. « Les sorts ne rentrent pas » expliqua-t-il alors qu'un _doloris_ vicieux frappait Harry le tordant de douleur.

« Je vais en terminer » conclut-il bien déterminé à ne pas laisser échapper sa proie une nouvelle fois.

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser vers Harry, des sorts aussi puissants qu'inconnus. Les connaissances du mage noir était comme il le pensait énorme et en particulier dans l'art noir. Dans ce domaine, il surclassait Dumbledore ce qui n'étonnait pas Harry d'ailleurs. Il se savait moins expérimenté que son adversaire ce qui était tout à fait normal. Malgré cette connaissance, il réalisait que la vérité était bien plus effrayante maintenant qu'il combattait son ennemi, celui-ci ayant retrouvé toute sa puissance. Néanmoins, pour rien au monde il abandonnerait, trop de gens comptait sur lui à cause de cette maudite prophétie et surtout trop de gens subissaient des malheurs de la faute à Tom Elvis Jedusor.

De l'autre côté de la protection, Katie sous l'action des mangemorts avaient renoncé temporairement à essayer de rejoindre Harry. Rémus l'avait sauvé d'un sort alors qu'elle tapait sur le dôme vert et elle lui en était fort reconnaissante. Les combats prenaient de plus en plus d'intensité, le nombre des victimes de chaque côté augmentant. Le directeur contenait plus facilement les mangemorts, l'absence temporaire de son ennemi jouait contre ses hommes. Malheureusement tout n'était pas aussi facile.

« Encore un de moins » cria Neville qui venait d'étourdir un autre mangemort au moment où il s'apprêtait à secourir un de ses camarades déjà neutralisé.

« Plus que deux et on pourra prêter main forte à Minerva » déclara Rémus conscient que le professeur de métamorphose et ses collègues étaient proche d'être submergé. En effet, son groupe comportait le plus d'examinateur à présent et les rangs devenaient clairsemés au fil des minutes.

« J'espère que Harry pourra s'en sortir » dit Katie crispée, un œil toujours dirigé vers Harry qui se défendait face à son père.

« Nous devrions rejoindre Dumbledore. Lui seul doit pouvoir briser cette protection. Et encore ce n'est pas certain ! » Dit sinistrement Célia, comprenant elle aussi la nature de cette protection.

« Comment cela ? » l'interrogea Rémus entre deux sorts.

« Je crains que c'est une protection bâtie par les fondateurs en cas de problème. Je ne sais pas comment elle fonctionne ni comment il a connu son existence mais ….. si elle se base sur la magie de Poudlard pour exister, il faudra une puissance colossale pour la briser » expliqua-t-elle le regard réellement inquiet.

« En plus elle repose sur des runes présentent dans le sol. » son regard se portant sur la base du dôme, là où les lumières étaient sorties.

« Ce sera difficile donc et…. » Rémus s'arrêta net sentant quelque chose et ce fut cette sensation au fond de lui qui les sauva lui, Célia, Katie et Neville. Il eut tout juste le temps de les avertir et les faire se coucher qu'un déluge de feu s'abattit sur leur position, brûlant et calcinant tout, y compris les murs. De toutes les attaques de Voldemort celle-ci était la plus puissante de la soirée.

Le directeur ne put rien faire ne s'attendant pas que le dôme permette à Voldemort de s'attaquer à eux. La protection était vraiment des plus singulières. Contrairement au type de protection similaire qui stoppait les sorts entrants mais les sorts sortants restaient possibles. Autant dire tout de suite que ce dôme était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au prime abord.

Son regard se portant alors vers Harry, se fit plus vieux en l'observant.

« Si je l'ai envoyé à la mort, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais » soupira-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les mangemorts en face de lui. Eux aussi semblaient surpris.

« Et dire que l'on prenait l'avantage » grimaça Rémus, comprenant que par son action, Voldemort rendait l'avantage à ses mangemorts. En effet, ils étaient les 4 les seuls remparts de ce côté du hall. Les autres étant tombé sous le dernier sort.

« Célia va voir ce que tu peux faire pour les soigner, nous on s'occupe d'eux » lui ordonna-t-il sachant très bien que des blessures même légères empiraient facilement. Il espérait alors qu'il n'y ait pas de trop graves blessures. Il raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette et après un signe de tête à ses deux élèves, ils se relevèrent tous les trois lançant des sorts d'immobilisation avec fougue, qui firent mouche leur redonnant les coudés franches.

Du coin de l'œil, Rémus surveilla Célia qui pour l'instant s'activait auprès des blessés.

Aussi vite que la première attaque, malheureusement le même sort toucha le troisième groupe, celui de Flitwick et Hagrid. Le minuscule professeur aurait été brûlé sans la présence d'esprit de Hagrid qui le protégea de son corps.

Cette vision fit mal à Harry, craignant de perdre son premier ami qu'il aimait tant et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Globalis Aqua_ » cria-t-il dessinant un cercle avant sa baguette, provoquant un jet d'eau puissant qui atteignit Voldemort, vacillant sous le choc mais tenant malgré tout debout.

Le mage noir trempé lança un regard encore plus haineux au Gryffondor mais fort amusé.

« C'est tout ce que le grand Harry Potter peut faire hein ? » se moqua-t-il une fraction de seconde avant que Harry ne lance la seconde partit de son sort.

« _Fulgur_ » poursuivit-il levant sa baguette en l'air avant de la rabaisser en direction de Voldemort.

Faisant bien attention de rester hors de porté de l'eau qui ruisselait autour d'eux, il constata que son plan fonctionna. Du bout de sa baguette un arc électrique se forma s'abattant ensuite vers son ennemi.

« Idiot » cria Voldemort instaurant la protection adéquate contre ce type de sort. Il sourit devant l'arc blanc arrivant sur lui avant de déchanter et de crié de douleur. Au lieu de s'abattre sur la protection, l'arc électrique rentra en contact avec l'eau sur le sol devant lui et remonta grâce à la conductivité de l'eau jusqu'à lui ignorant la protection et l'électrocutant.

Harry assistant à la scène sourit intérieurement. Malgré ses connaissances, Voldemort méprisant le savoir moldu avait oublié une chose essentielle. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas mais la satisfaction de lui faire mal était déjà un bon point.

Voldemort était furieux de s'être fait avoir de cette façon et comptait bien lui faire payer cet affront. Se redressant de toute sa taille, son visage grimaçant, il imagina ce qu'il allait faire subir à Harry.

De son côté, le survivant se préparait à la suite, toujours inquiet mais déterminé à ne pas flancher. Il évita les prochains sorts mais reculait de plus en plus. Il en encaissa à nouveau, principalement des sorts d'entaille, provoquant coupure sur diverses partit de son corps. Au fil des minutes, il se retrouva dos à la protection et ce qu'il ignorait non loin de la place où se trouvaient ses amis.

« Je me suis bien amusé avec toi mais cette fois c'est la fin » le prévint-il Voldemort alors qu'espérant alors que cela ne soit pas le sort de mort, instaura au premier mouvement du mage noir le plus puissant bouclier devant lui, lui abandonnant presque toute sa puissance. Il vit un sort de couleur pourpre se diriger vers lui, Voldemort continuant d'agiter sa baguette. De la sueur perlait de ses tempes sous l'effet de la concentration. Il ne fallait pas que le bouclier lâche quel que soit le sort en question. Le sort fonça droit sur lui mais le contact ne se fit jamais.

Au moment de toucher le bouclier de Harry, le sort bifurqua, le contournant, passant à côté et sortant du dôme. Ce fut à cet instant et quand un cri atroce lui traversa les tympans qu'il réalisa les attentions du mage noir. Ce retournant en une fraction de seconde, il fit quasiment derrière lui, de l'autre côté du dôme vert Katie prit de tremblement, ne parvenant plus à présent à respirer, une main sur sa gorge et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il voulu la secourir mais heurta violemment la protection.

« Nooooon ! » Hurla de désespoir Harry.

Il continua de taper sur le dôme mais rien à faire, il était totalement impuissant. Il vit l'agonie de Katie malgré l'arrivée de Célia protégée par Neville et Rémus dont les visages étaient défaits, et puis plus rien. Katie resta immobile à même le sol, Célia à ses côtés, le visage à présent calme, tout rictus de douleur bizarrement disparu, on aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait. Mis à part que sa respiration était inexistante tout comme ses battements de cœur.

Harry oublia tout ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de la jeune femme immobile. Des larmes uniques et dernières s'échappant, tout comme pour lui. Il tapa une dernière fois sur le mur vert mais c'était terminé. Le visage éloquent de Célia le certifiait. Il faillit s'effondrer ne sachant plus où il se trouvait quand une douleur intense lui traversa le corps le ramenant à la réalité amère.

« Je me demande ce qui fait le plus mal. Ce _doloris_ ou bien ce qui a précédé ? Tu m'avais oublié ? » S'interrogea Voldemort avant de ricaner. « De tout manière je comptais bien terminer par la tuer. Elle ne m'aurait été d'aucun intérêt. Mais pour toi c'est tout autre n'est ce pas ! » Se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

« Faible humain. Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux rien contre moi » précisa-t-il à croire que tout le monde ignorait ce qu'il pensait.

Sans attendre, les sorts recommencèrent de plus belle. Pour le moment, Voldemort jouait littéralement avec Harry. Précédemment il l'avait fait et c'était encore le cas. Tant bien que mal, le survivant essayait de tenir le choc face à son ennemi mais les coupures causés par les sorts commençaient à le tirailler même s'il était parvenu à atténuer la douleur et surtout l'écoulement du sang par des sorts de soins mineurs. Il espérait trouver une solution pour sortir de cette impasse car il sentait bien au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas encore près à le défaire, même si en même temps son véritable pouvoir restait en sommeil.

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela de pouvoir l'utiliser Harry. Je le sais très bien. Ce qui va en découler peut s'avérer encore plus terrible que l'on peut imaginer » lui rappela Adam d'une voix douce ne voulant surtout pas le déstabiliser.

« Je sais très bien et l'ai compris. Mais je crois qu'en ce moment…. Ce serait bien venu » souffla-t-il

« Oui mais cela ne se commande pas tu sais. Tu comprendras tout quand ça se produira » termina l'esprit de son ancêtre, alors qu'il tombait à terre presque terrassé par la puissance de Voldemort.

« Au diable toutes les prophéties absurdes. Pas la peine de savoir le contenu car en te tuant je doute qu'elle puisse s'accomplir. Elle sera alors perdue à jamais tout comme ce monde sera à moi et pour l'éternité. Ce jour sera à marquer dans le monde sorcier. Ce jour, je terrasse mes deux adversaires et personnes ne pourra plus me vaincre. Pas même l'héritier de Gryffondor » parla-t-il son regard rouge, cherchant et se posant sur Neville qui tint bon devant le regard, baguette levée vers lui.

« Tout compte fait et malgré les rumeurs, il est digne de ses parents, des sangs-purs. » Susurra-t-il

Son regard se fixa vers le Gryffondor, scrutant sa réaction. Neville essaya de rester de marbre devant lui, ce qui lui déplut énormément.

« Comme tes parents tu me défis toi aussi » tonna-t-il avant de lancer un sort inconnu à Harry sur Neville qui tenta vainement de se protéger. Malheureusement, le sort de magie noire, transperça la protection rouge qu'il avait instauré qui avait si bien fonctionné contre Katie. Un hurlement de douleur se fit alors entendre, le sort percutant la poitrine de Neville, le transperçant entièrement, causant des lésions très graves. Aussi vite que le sort l'avait atteint, les cris s'éteignirent pendant que le Gryffondor tombait à terre dans un bruit sourd.

C'était le silence dans le hall, et Harry vit comme au ralentit son ami tomber inlassablement sous la puissance du sort. Albus fut terriblement peiné quand il comprit quel sort venait d'utiliser le seigneur des ténèbres et ferma les yeux à l'agonie de Neville.

« Au moins une bonne chose de faite » fit Voldemort satisfait, retournant vers Harry qui a terre semblait sous le choc de ce qu'il était advenu de Neville.

« Maintenant à toi Potter ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il revenant près de lui. Il resta pensif quelques instant avant de décider que faire. Il se souvenait d'une de leur rencontre et ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Du coup, il fit une chose surprenante en apparence mais fort logique.

« _expelliarmus_ » cria-t-il alors que Harry se relevait à peine, l'envoyant percuter le mur derrière lui, sa baguette rejoignant celle de Voldemort.

Il la prit dans son autre main, la soupesa et l'examina.

« Si j'avais su qu'elle existait j'aurai fait en sorte qu'elle soit mienne elle aussi »fit-il méprisant, sentant que malgré le même élément, la baguette de Harry ne pourrait pas lui servir comme baguette en double. Il pourrait bien sûr l'utiliser mais pas avec autant de puissance que la sienne. D'un geste de dégoût, il voulu la jeter au loin mais ce rattrapa.

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle te serve » se moqua-t-il avant de la ranger dans le pan gauche de sa robe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil ensuite vers ses hommes, qui se battait toujours hors du dôme de protection. Il voyait bien qu'ils perdaient l'avantage. Malgré les blessures qu'il avait causé à Dumbledore, le vieux directeur parvenaient à créer des problèmes à ses disciples. Ils étaient néanmoins utiles, car leurs attaques incessantes interdisaient aux professeurs et directeur de s'acharner sur la protection. Il était donc tranquille tout en pouvant attaquer si nécessaire.

« Plus de temps à perdre Potter cette fois c'est la fin » trancha-t-il, faisant comprendre à Harry que cette fois, c'était la fin. Alors qu'il la voyait venir, il voulu se faire violence, mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait à peine bouger, incapable de faire face et surtout sans baguette.

D'un coup le rayon vert sembla illuminer la pièce alors qu'il avançait comme au ralentit vers lui. Il le voyait venir vers lui connaissant l'issue fatale qui en découlait.

« Ma mère s'est sacrifié pour moi et nous revoilà au même stade » pensa-t-il dans un soupire de dépit. Il désira fermer les yeux mais cela ferait trop plaisir à Voldemort.

« Autant voir la mort en face » jugea-t-il une petite chose semblant bouger en lui mais trop tardivement, car le sort était déjà sur lui. Enfin presque.

Dumbledore vit avec effroi ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Il ne pouvait rien faire faute de temps. La protection instaurée était trop forte et les mangemorts ne lui laissaient pas le temps d'agir convenablement. Il observa alors impuissant le sort de mort fondre sur Harry, avant d'être…

« Peter ? » cria Rémus en voyant son ancien ami apparaître presque comme par magie devant Harry, une expression de force sur le visage, souriant presque à son maître alors que l'Avada Kedavra le privait de cette vie qu'il avait tant cherché à conserver depuis la chute de Voldemort, et ses longues années sous l'aspect de Croutard

Harry entendit jurer Voldemort à l'encontre de son ancien serviteur quand il comprit qu'il s'était interposé entre lui et sa proie.

« Stupide réaction de Gryffondor. Tout compte fait malgré ses actes, il reflète la stupidité de sa maison. Le courage à causer de mort mais n'a jamais sauvé personne. » Ricana-t-il

Il avait bien sentit un peu plus tôt une sorte de présence mais n'arrivait pas à l'interpréter à cause de tout ce qu'il se passait. De plus, il avait été des plus surpris quand d'un coup, le maraudeur s'était interposé devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup ne le voyant que de dos avant qu'il ne retombe à terre. Un sentiment bizarre l'avait alors envahit, une sensation troublante qui semblait amplifier.

« Tu as toujours réagit de façon irréfléchie et parfois de façon pas très courageuse. Ta trahison est le meilleur exemple mais…. Mais tu as été notre ami pendant bien des années. Et tu viens de nous sauver accomplissant ta dette. » Déclara solennellement James dans la tête de Harry qui s'emplissait d'un bourdonnement de plus en plus prononcé.

D'un coup, les images de ses amis et de Peter tombant à quelques minutes d'intervalles apparurent devant les yeux, chacune revenant en boucle les unes à la suite des autres. Au fur et à mesure il sentait comme une pression augmenter en lui, pression qu'il identifia comme ce qu'ils attendaient lui et les autres depuis des mois. Alors que Voldemort allait de nouveau lancer un sort visant à le tuer, la chose, ce qui en un sens était le monstre que les Dursley appelait, se réveilla...


	78. Le réel monstre se réveille

Réponses aux reviews:

Greg83: C'est vrai que Katie fille de Voldemort peut surprendre aux premiers abord mais c'est un bon rebondissement. Pour Peter je pense que c'est ce genre de chose qui se produira réellement dans le tome 7.

Elriestar: Je pense que j'ai eut raison de couper en plein milieu. Je sais c'est dut mais il faut maintenir le suspense. Je peux te dire une chose, beaucoup reste encore dans l'ombre malgré tout ce que l'on peut croire savoir.

Milie Black: Je savais que tu aimerais ce chapitre. On découvrira ce qu'à fait Dobby et c'est assez marrant. Voilà la suite, plus vite que prévus.

David: Oui ça va barder et la suite sera pourvue en action et magie. Il y a des morts car c'est la guerre en effet et il fallait un choc pour que Harry réagisse.

Chessandmat: Content que tu aimes et tu as eut droit à de bon chapitre en revenant de vacances..

Semine: Non, j'ai toujours eut le syndrome sadique depuis le tout début. Le suspense est très haut et la suite sera du même niveau.

Hop'eyes: C'est vrai que Katie possédé et non avec son père était bien trouvé. Personne ne l'avait imaginer. Oui, ils formaient un beau couple mais malheureusement plus maintenant.

Matoo: Content de ta première review, et content que tu l'aimes tout comme ceux d'avant. On verra plus les relations de Harry avec Rémus et Tonks plus tard quand ils seront plus présents.

Big Apple: Triste en effet ce chapitre mais le prochain va redonner du baume au chœur.

Kelben Arunsun: Pas de soucis pour moi, l'important c'est que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre.

Satya: Et oui, Peter est mort et je pense que ce ne sera pas le dernier dans cette histoire.

Arathorn: Comme tu vois, l'attente n'aura pas été des plus longue, contrairement à ma première idée.

Onarluca: Oui je le fais exprès et oui ça me fait marrer. Mais bon voilà déjà la suite.

Obal: Merci pour ses compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Désolé si beaucoup de lecteur sont devenus accro à cette fic, mais tu le sait aussi bien que moi, il faut du temps pour écrire et c'est justement le temps qui me manque le plus pour toutes mes occupations. Pas la peine de me menacer de représailles car tu sais très bien que cela à l'effet inverse chez moi. Mais bon voilà le nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévue alors ne dit pas que je ne suis pas gentil.

Sajuuk: Et oui le Fléau arrive et çà risque de faire mal. Pour Katie et Neville, on apprendra certaines choses plus tard mais les apparences sont parfois réelle désolé. Leurs morts étaient nécessaires pour Harry afin qu'il devienne le Fléau. Mais l'idée est intéressante, du coma magique. Je vais néanmoins me tenir à mon idée de départ. Je pense malgré cela que la suite te plaira et te surprendra.

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre et je tiens à remercier l'ensemble des lecteurs ainsi que ma correctrice Obal..

Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis encore plus nombreux que pour les chapitres précédents.

Sur ce, je vous dit bon week-end et surtout bonne lecture.

By By

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 78 : Le réel monstre se réveille.

Les images des trois personnes qu'il connaissait tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'au fond de lui une sensation de réveil se faisait sentir. Le bourdonnement interne qui en suivit fut bientôt remplacé par un bruit infernal, surpassant les sons des combats tout autour de lui. Il n'entendait plus rien de l'extérieur, comme prostré à l'intérieur même de son corps.

Ce bruit se faisait de plus en plus insistant, comme attendant une réponse de sa part. Sachant très bien ce qu'il était sur le point de se produire, il hésita néanmoins une fraction de seconde.

« N'ai pas peur Harry » lui conseilla Adam. « Contrairement à moi tu es conscient des risques de débordement que ce changement peut engendrer. Mais tu le sais aussi bien que nous, c'est obligatoire et à ce stade nous n'avons d'ailleurs pas le choix » concéda-t-il d'une voix calme mais pas tout à fait sereine non plus.

Se rappelant très bien de sa première transformation, il connaissait des risques et des problèmes annexes. Comme il le disait, Harry n'avait pas le choix, et ce fut donc en fermant les yeux et se concentrant encore plus sur ce qu'il voulait faire, donnant une réponse consciente à son soit véritable « lui » pour quelques instants encore inconscient et inexistant pour son entourage.

L'entourage justement craignait avec force que Harry soit le prochain sur la longue liste de Voldemort. Le directeur ne parvenait toujours pas à neutraliser la protection verte, le narguant presque devant lui devant aider les maigres forces restantes des professeurs encore debout face à la démence des mangemorts. Alors que Harry faisait visiblement face à son ennemi pour la dernière fois peut-être, Albus eut le regard brumeux mais en même temps déterminé à ne pas laisser mourir son élève. Il avait fait l'erreur de le laisser dans l'ignorance pendant trop longtemps et maintenant il était très inquiet pour lui encore plus que depuis un an. Depuis des mois, il réfléchissait, aidé en cela par la nouvelle attitude de Harry, bien plus en retrait et discret et encore plus pour lui.

Après des heures de tourments intellectuels, à ressasser les faits connus et ceux qui l'étaient moins, il en était venu à penser, que Harry avait peut-être raison. Peut-être en effet, que lui, Albus Dumbledore avec tous les titres qu'on lui donnait avait commis une erreur d'appréciation à propos de la prophétie. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il avait indiqué plus que de raison l'importance des Potter par rapport aux Longdubat, et donc influencé le choix. Car c'était ce choix que Harry lui reprochait. Pendant des mois, il combattait cette idée ne voulant pas voir la réalité en face, mais au fond il le savait très bien.

« Pour la concrétisation de la prophétie … tu as raison j'ai forcément même sans le vouloir influencé le destin. Pour cela j'en suis désolé et pour toi et pour Neville » pensa-t-il, son regard se portant vers le corps étendu de son étudiant, Célia au-dessus de lui, s'activant de manière inquiétante ne laissant rien présager de bon.

« Je dois agir même si cela doit m'en coûter » grimaça-t-il, encoure plus déterminé et prêt à agir pour le mieux.

Voldemort observait son ennemi, celui qui lui avait coûté son corps il y a quinze avec délectation. Toute la soirée, il attendait le moment de le voir mourir sous sa main et maintenant le temps était enfin venu. Il jubilait à la pensée de sa réaction à propos de sa fille, surtout quand elle fut tuée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il appréciait torturer ses victimes, et pour le survivant c'était un pur bonheur de le voir attristé, perdu et incapable de se défendre comme un enfant. A croire que sa mémoire lui faisait des tours car c'était exactement ce genre d'attitude qui avait mis fin à sa première ascension. Il se souvint de cette scène, le sort vert revenant tel un boomerang vers lui et bien décidé à ne pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire.

Il tâta du revers de la main son côté gauche, trouvant la baguette de Harry et souriant encore plus.

« Plus de mère en sacrifice, plus de baguette jumelle et plus de directeur pour nous déranger » déclara-t-il son regard allant vers Dumbledore ne se souciant pas, que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il eut un regard méprisant pour le vieux sorcier avant d'abaisser sa baguette une dernière fois sur Harry qui à présent tenait à peine debout, en tout cas en apparence.

Rémus venait de neutraliser un nouveau mangemort quand il vit avec terreur que la fin était malheureusement proche. Plus rien n'était entre Harry et Voldemort et lui restait impuissant, simple spectateur de l'affrontement hors norme et profondément inégale entre les deux adversaires. A ce moment précis il désira plus que tout que Harry réveille sa véritable puissance, puissance dormant au fond de lui et qu'il espérait voir éclater au grand jour. Il n'en avait que quelques aperçus et encore c'était loin de la réalité. Il craignait également que cela ne suffise pas non plus.

Il y pensa fortement quand il vit Voldemort abaisser sa baguette. Il voulait agir mais rien à faire, le sort qu'il lança sur le dôme fut comme absorbé comme les nombreux précédents. Il sentait déjà ses yeux le piquer, quand une grande lumière blanche étincelante, troubla sa vue et celle visiblement de tous les sorciers présents dans la salle. Se couvrant les yeux, et instinctivement s'abaissant, il ne vit plus rien mais reconnu néanmoins la voix de stentor de Dumbledore malgré le tumulte.

« Je crois que le directeur a enfin prit les choses en main. » soupira-t-il « espérons que cela nous permette d'avancer mais je crains que…. » Pensa-t-il ensuite, ouvrant les yeux, le tumulte semblant être revenu en partie.

« Tu as bien joué vieux fou. Mes hommes sont quasiment tous inconscient tout comme les tiens d'ailleurs » ricana le seigneur des ténèbres.

Rémus à ses paroles tourna la tête et remarqua tout de suite que une grande partie des mangemorts étaient à terre, tout comme un grand nombre de ses amis. Excepté, Célia, Minerva, Flitwick, et lui, tous semblait inconscients.

« Une décharge d'aura est un moyen fort intéressante » fit Voldemort amusé. « Mais elle fonctionne moins sur les sorciers ayant de forte capacité. Une action désespérée pour le panache je suppose car même sans mes mangemorts pour te bloquer, tu ne seras pas en mesure de défaire la protection. Tout ce que tu as fait excepter de toucher aussi plusieurs de tes hommes est de t'avoir aménager une place libre pour voir la fin de ton protéger. J'en suis ravis » avoua-t-il vraiment amusé.

Son sourire néfaste quitta ensuite Dumbledore qui lui fixait la protection, protection n'ayant même pas bronché de sa décharge d'aura magique.

« Revenons à nous M. Potter ! » dit Voldemort bien décidé à ne plus laisser les choses perdurer et en finir pour de bon.

Comme il allait le voir, Harry avait autre chose de bien plus différent en tête. Les quelques secondes gagnées par le directeur, lui permirent outre se concentrer mais de préparer son corps à la transformation inédite pour lui, qu'il se doutait comme férocement dangereuse et très douloureuse. Il eut donc tout le temps de se préparer et lorsqu'il sentit la pression au fond de lui à son comble, la libéra comme un torrent en furie, emportant tout sur son passage.

Voldemort sur le point de lancer son sort jubila jusqu'à ce qu'il ressentit une étrange sensation. Pouvant sentir la magie de façon différente que la plupart des sorciers, il se rendit aussitôt compte que quelque chose se passait en face de lui et à sa grande surprise il en ignorait totalement la cause.

« Ce garçon ne peut pas avoir aussi bien caché son jeu que cela depuis le début, ce n'est pas possible » pensa-t-il justement

Autour de lui et à l'intérieur du dôme la pression de l'air semblait augmenter inexplicablement. Il se douta que cela puisse être causé par Harry mais un rapide coup d'œil vers Dumbledore lui certifia que lui aussi ignorait tout. Si le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas encore étonné, ce qui allait suivre allait fortement le troubler. Lui qui se félicitait de connaître toutes les créatures magiques, malsaines ou non, allait en rencontrer une nouvelle pour lui. Une créature inconnue qui lui causerait un grand nombre de problèmes, bien plus féroce qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Harry lâcha alors un hurlement strident de douleur mais pas seulement. Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui ne comprenant pas la raison, Voldemort n'ayant pas eu le temps de lancer de sort. Il fut secoué de tremblement de toute part qui effrayèrent Rémus et Célia. Ils se posaient des questions sur ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Voldemort lui réalisant qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de transformation préféra prendre les devants et lança le terrible sort de mort. Il n'était plus très loin d'atteindre Harry, lorsqu'un grognement ressemblant à un fauve se fit alors entendre par la bouche de Harry alors qu'un nuage de poussière sortit de nul part obscurcissant la vue. Le sort de mort traversa se nuage, passant au travers avant de s'écraser contre le mur derrière au travers de la protection. Tous furent stupéfaits comprenant que le sort avait raté sa cible et que forcément Harry était en vie.

Voldemort jura férocement et voulu recommencer, quand un élément quasiment impossible pour lui se produisit. En effet ses yeux rouges remarquèrent tout de suite que la couleur de la protection vacillait. Signifiant donc que la protection en elle-même commençait à vaciller, perdant sa structure. Il comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, permettant donc à Dumbledore d'intervenir. Il ne craignait plus comme avant le directeur, leur dernière rencontre l'ayant fait prendre conscience que l'homme vieillissant restait érudit et puissant mais plus invincible et dangereux pour lui comme auparavant.

Conscient que le temps jouait contre lui, il se concentra sur Harry qui selon lui devait se trouver toujours à la même place. Effectivement il avait raison, à la différence près que ce n'était pas ou en tout cas pas le Harry qu'il avait toujours rencontré et qu'il avait eu face à lui jusqu'à quelques secondes plus tôt. Celui allant lui faire face était tout autre chose. A l'avenir, s'il haïssait Harry Potter que dire de son ennemi actuel ?

« Pas la peine de te cacher Potter tu n'es rien et …»

« Et toi qui es tu ? Sale demi-sang de bourbes » le coupa une voix d'outre tombe encore plus froide si possible que la sienne. « Qui es tu pour pouvoir croire nous vaincre ? » questionna-t-il un ton amusé « nous au moins nous sommes des purs sang-purs » continua-t-il, une forme se relevant apparaissant de plus en plus distinctement au travers de la fumée de poussière qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.

Voldemort choqué par ses paroles s'avança la baguette levée vers lui. Il s'arrêta observant la forme se dévoilant peu à peu. Tout à coup, un vent se leva, volatilisant la poussière d'autour de la forme, la révélant à la vue de tous qui, quelques qu'ils soient furent intrigués, choqués, apeurés voire plus. On aurait dit un démon des mythes et légendes, une créature démoniaque dont les films moldu sont tant friands.

Sa forme humanoïde prouvait son appartenance à l'espèce humaine mais c'était tout. Ses pieds se terminaient par 5 griffes acérées d'au moins 5 centimètres alors que ces longs doigts, d'au moins 20 centimètres se terminaient également par des griffes tout aussi pointues. Sa structure squelettique était apparente par endroit plus importante que chez les humains. On la distinguait principalement au niveau des ses quatre membres. Dire qu'ils étaient pour cela maigre, c'était une erreur flagrante. Sa musculature imposait énormément sans pour autant gêner les mouvements qui comme tout le monde allait le constater restaient d'une fluidité parfaite.

Le reste de son corps restait bien protégé visiblement. La musculature formait une protection évidente tout comme sa peau quelque soit sa nature. Mais cela on ne pourrait le certifier qu'après un examen que Harry ne laisserait bien sûr jamais faire. Plusieurs protubérances épineuses se trouvant sur son tronc et essentiellement dans son dos. Les deux plus grandes plongeant vers le bas au niveau de ses omoplates. Mais ils y en avaient également plus incurvées ressemblant à des grandes griffes au niveau des ses genoux et coudes.

Il se tenait debout, mais son tronc restait légèrement baissé, ne se redressant pas totalement comme tous les humains ou hybrides pouvaient le faire.

Sa tête elle était bien proportionnée par rapport au reste du corps. Elle ressemblait légèrement dans l'ensemble à une tête humaine. Mais en détail et surtout de près les ressemblances restaient minimes. Des oreilles pointues et fortement allongées, collaient un crâne imberbe, prolongé par un appendice se finissant par une pointe. Un nez minuscule, presque inexistant extérieurement, surmontait une bouche large ne pouvant pas se fermer totalement, laissant à l'exposition de tous, des dents extrêmement pointues elles aussi.

Dans toute cette description avouons le sommaire, ce qui choquait le plus était la couleur verte de ses yeux légèrement incurvés. Un vert étrangement émeraude, glacial, contrastant énormément avec la noirceur du reste de son corps, illuminait donc son regard ne laissant personne indifférent.

Ses yeux tout comme celui du seigneur des ténèbres, ne comportait plus d'iris ou toutes autres caractéristiques humaines ou animal. La première chose que l'on pouvait déterminer était que cette créature inconnue devait se rapprocher des reptiles malgré sa structure rappelant fortement un être humain.

Voldemort après un examen rapide, arqua son arcade sourcilière de stupéfaction. Il ignorait tout de cette créature mais était fort intrigué et intéressé rien qu'en la voyant. Il voulu parler quand ses yeux s'ouvrir de stupeur à nouveau quand un léger balancement attira son regard. En effet, derrière la créature se balançait ce qui s'avérerait une queue. Tout comme le reste du corps elle était de couleur noire, son diamètre diminuant peu à peu, finissant par une pointe comme toujours. Elle semblait composée essentiellement d'os et de muscles, des pointes incurvées la jalonnant du début à la fin, rapetissant les uns après les autres.

Voyant la surprise chez son ennemi, Harry sourit amplement, enfin ce qui pouvait encore ressembler à un sourire compte tenu de sa nouvelle apparence, laissant à la vue de toute sa rangée de dents pointues. Il se concentra ensuite avant de libérer un autre hurlement qui cette fois fit trembler la majorité des sorciers présents. Sans quitter son sourire, il parla alors sous cette forme pour la première fois au vu de tous.

« Alors petit Tommy que fais-tu maintenant que je suis libre de mes actes pour la toute première fois dans cette vie ? » tonna-t-il d'une voix glacial « regarde ta précieuse protection est entrain de t'abandonner. Elle aussi à des limites tout comme toi. Et ce n'est pas tes hommes qui vont venir t'aider. Car non seulement ils sont trop faibles contre Dumbledore mais ils ne peuvent rien contre moi » sourit-il, ses yeux braqués sur les mangemorts qui ne parvenaient pas à le quitter des yeux, pourtant une chose qu'ils désiraient faire plus que tout.

« Impossible cette protection est puissante et utilisable que par les héritier et toi… » S'interrompit-il se posant une question juste.

« Tu m'as transmis une partie de tes pouvoirs et donc en un sens je suis héritier de Serpentard. Amusant, non ? Sachant que j'ai tué un de tes animaux de compagnie. Tu sais celui qui voyageait dans les tuyaux des toilettes. Tu as de drôle de compagnon toi tu sais ! » Plaisanta-t-il, Voldemort n'appréciant de moins en moins cette humour et surtout cette chose en face de lui.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu es avant de te tuer ! » lui cracha-t-il intrigué.

« Je suis le monstre endormi. Monstre que tu as permis de créer car j'existait et j'existerai bien avant et j'existerais encore après toi »

« Erreur car je suis immortel » tonna Voldemort.

« Ils disent tous cela, fichu humain » soupira-t-il plus doucement avant de sauter d'un seul bond vers Voldemort avec une aisance rare, surprenant le sorcier.

Il eut juste le temps d'éviter les griffes de la créature qui passèrent à quelques centimètres de son épaule avant de lever sa baguette et d'asséner un puissant expelliarmus, qui la fit voler dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'atterrir doucement et souplement.

« Il m'en faudra plus Tommy » le prévint-il retournant à l'attaque, évitant avec une aisance incroyable la majorité des sorts.

La lutte entre les deux sorciers s'amplifia alors. Le Fléau obligeant à plusieurs reprise Voldemort à combattre presque à main nu, la proximité entre eux tellement mince, le défendant d'utiliser sa baguette comme il le souhaitait. Le mage noir recélait plus de force que Harry le pensait, et faisait presque jeu égal. Mais peu à peu, il perdait du terrain. Le Fléau étant une réelle force de la nature. Jouant de beaucoup de maléfice, il put prendre de l'espace et utilisa pleinement sa baguette. L'intensité était telle, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que sa précieuse protection était à terre. Il le comprit quand l'un de ses mangemorts plus téméraire ou stupide, s'approcha dans le dos du Fléau près à l'attaquer. Il sourit devant cette méthode peu avouable mais la faim justifiait les moyens.

Harry sentit quelque chose. Visiblement son intuition était développée. Il en prit conscience d'autant plus quand il remarqua que Voldemort semblait sourire et calmer ses ardeurs guerrières. Il sourit en réponse déterminant que faire.

« Pas dans le dos » fit-il soudainement, sa queue fouettant l'air, provoquant un premier cri en touchant le mangemort sur le côté et un second plus violent en perçant sa poitrine de sa pointe acérée.

« Moult traîtrise » jura-t-il, écartant sa victime d'un mouvement de queue.

Tous avait assisté à cette scène et en furent choqués. Il était bien loin le gentil Harry. Sans s'occuper du mort, il repartit à l'assaut comme si de rien n'était.

Les combats avaient pratiquement cessé tous observant les deux sorciers ne ressemblent plus l'un comme l'autre à des humains.

Les mangemorts refusaient de regarder l'ennemi de leur maître. De la sueur assurément froide glissait le long de leurs tempes et d'ailleurs également depuis qu'ils avaient osés lever les yeux vers la créature. Le regard qu'elle leur avait lancé et continuait à leur lancer les faisait frémir. Pour être honnête, le terme réel de terreur représentait clairement la sensation qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils ignoraient ce qu'était cette créature mais il était à présent certain, qu'ils ne voudraient pas l'approcher.

Décidément, des mois similaires se suivaient pour le directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il allait de surprise en surprise avec Harry depuis longtemps mais là, c'était vraiment particulier et totalement inattendu.

La frustration ayant prise plus d'ampleur au fil des minutes, il fallut bien qu'elle se montre à tous, et c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Voldemort commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ce combat. Oui il avait bien commencé, mais la suite n'était pas tolérable pour lui. La mort de sa fille, il n'en avait cure, étant prévu depuis le début, intervenant au moment opportun, tout juste ce qu'il c'était produit.

Son regard se portant sur son ennemi qui évitait depuis quelques minutes les sorts, il grogna de déplaisir.

« Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé cette forme Potter mais si c'est avec celle-ci que tu veux mourir, je vais te faire cette faveur » lui cria-t-il, lui jetant un avada kedavra. Harry évita le premier avec une aisance peu commune, s'arc-boutant en arrière, le sort vert passant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui.

Voldemort lui-même était stupéfait de cette manœuvre. Compte tenu de son physique actuel, Harry n'aurait jamais du pouvoir effectuer ce genre de mouvement. Il avait bien remarqué, en tout cas pas avec une colonne vertébrale.

« Aucun vertébré ne peut faire ce genre de mouvement » s'étonna-t-il outré par cette méthode peu commune d'éviction de sort.

« J'aimerais bien l'étudier car ce genre de créature pourrait s'avérer des plus meurtrières et donc forcément utile pour moi et mes plans »

Cette pensée tint bon quelque instant avant que la réalité et l'identité de la créature ne lui revienne en tête

« Mais qu'est ce que je raconte. C'est Potter et il doit mourir dans les plus brefs délais. Ça devrait d'ailleurs être déjà fait » jura-t-il.

Voyant de plus en plus une nouvelle défaite en point de mire, il décida d'en terminer immédiatement. En tout cas tout faire pour cela. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il se rendit compte que ses fidèles mangemorts encore debout étaient à présent acculés par Dumbledore qui heureusement affaiblit par les combats et les sorts qu'ils lui avaient lancés précédemment n'arrivaient pas à conclure.

D'un geste rageur, il lança une bourrasque de feu vers le directeur espérant que cela le ralentirait. Alors qu'il voyait le directeur faire un saut en arrière, levant sa baguette une protection couleur bleu pâle se dressant devant lui bloquant l'attaque facilement, ses hommes eurent à peine le temps de se regrouper une dernière fois, prenant avec eux les moins atteints. Cet ordre suggéré par leur maître les avait surpris mais ils n'oseraient pas aller contre lui. Ils étaient bien contents de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir et quitter ce lieu.

Dumbledore comprenant qu'ils allaient fuir, hésita un moment. Un coup d'œil circulaire le décida de ne pas tenter plus. S'ils voulaient, alors tant mieux pour eux.

« Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu » pensa-t-il, observant les mangemorts se regrouper en cercle, les plus véloces toujours la baguette dressée vers lui et le maigre nombre d'hommes toujours debout.

Devant cette vision on aurait pu se poser la question de cette fuite alors qu'ils étaient en nombre supérieur. Mais la ou les raisons étaient forts simples. Tout d'abord Dumbledore pouvait les battre, et ils en étaient conscients et de surtout, malgré la puissance de leur maître l'issu du combat n'était plus totalement en leur faveur. Et en cela la façon dont leur nouvelle ennemi cette créature tenait bon au seigneur des ténèbres étaient suffisamment déroutante comme cela. Dire qu'ils étaient à présent impatients de partir frisait littéralement l'euphémisme.

Quand ils virent leur maître après un dernier sort vers les Dumbledore et les professeurs les obligeant à reculer, leur donnant de l'air, les rejoignit, ils furent enfin soulagés. D'autant plus que le dernier sort que la créature avait reçu semblait l'avoir affecté.

Sitôt arrivé, Voldemort créa trois portoloins dans la foulée avec une aisance à faire pâlir les sorciers chargés de cette tâche au ministère et les lança à ses hommes qui s'en attendre autre chose, les utilisèrent. Deux secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Voldemort, abandonné pour la circonstance par ses hommes. Se redressant, montrant sa malfaisance en grand, il toisa les encore debout, s'arrêtant sur Dumbledore.

« Tu as de la chance cette fois vieux fou. Je me retire. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, ce n'est même que le début » cracha-t-il sa tête se déplaçant imité par celles des autres sorciers, stoppant sur Harry.

« Quand à toi Potter ce n'est que partit remise. Tu mourras la prochaine fois. Tout comme ton parrain et tes idiots de parents. » Le menaça-t-il.

« Des mots toujours des mots Tommy. » se moqua d'un coup le Fléau, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur son visage. « Encore faut-il que tu sortes d'ici vivant toi aussi » cria-t-il avant s'élancer vers Voldemort qui voyait dans cette dernière attaque un moyen de le vaincre.

« Pathétique Potter » hurla-t-il, sa baguette volant et dévoilant un avada kedavra, se dressant entre lui et son adversaire.

Le Fléau ne s'arrêta pas sur sa lancée, accélérant même. Encaissant en pleine poitrine le sort mortel à la surprise de tous, n'essayant même pas de l'éviter. Alors que coupé dans son élan, il stoppait à moins de 2 mètres de Voldemort, celui-ci laissa échapper un rire, retenu depuis le début des combats. Le rire de la victoire.

« Tu vois vieux fou. La victoire est mienne » jubila-t-il se tournant vers Dumbledore au milieu de ses troupes à présent. « Cette stupide prophétie à quoi tu te raccroches depuis tant d'année ne sera jamais réalisé et…. » Il fut soudain coupé dans son élan, alors qu'une douleur absolue se répandait dans tout son corps. Il baissa les yeux vers son côté gauche, là où à la douleur se situait et se rendit compte d'une blessure importante. Se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux complètement verts le narguant presque, jouant avec une baguette magique dans sa main gauche.

« Je reprends juste ce qui m'appartient Tommy » accentuant largement le prénom, rendant fou de rage et de douleur le sorcier qui perdant totalement pied fit une chose de non seulement impossible mais également affreusement honteux pour lui, fuir. Il réalisa avec haine que la seule chose était la fuite. La fuite comme un misérable en lieu et place d'un retour tonitruant.

« On se retrouvera Potter, on se retrouvera je te le promets » grimaça-t-il la douleur le surprenant à présent. Comment diable une blessure même de ce niveau pouvait autant le faire souffrir.

Il eut le temps, de disparaître voyant le bras droit de Potter fouetter vers lui, les griffes se frayant un chemin dans l'air remplaçant la douceur de la chair fraîche. Voldemort venait d'utiliser sa puissance, talent et surtout son héritage de Serpentard afin de transplanner. Même Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à çà et on le remarquait très bien sur son visage.

Le Fléau était donc seul, le visage comme perdu dans le vide, sa main droite fouettant toujours l'air comme un forcené. Comme ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se sentant observé par les sorciers encore présent, il se retourna, leur envoyant son plus beau sourire, dévoilant une rangée impressionnante de dents aussi pointues que dangereuses. Il scruta le hall et grimaçant à la vue des dégâts et des victimes dans leur rang. Par contre, il sourit encore plus en voyant les quelques mangemorts inconscients, blessés ou tués.

Dumbledore observait plus calmement et plus intensément la créature quand celle-ci lui parla.

« Ce n'est pas beau de scruter les gens professeur Dumbledore. A croire que vous êtes comme Tommy. Ce qui n'est pas le cas … à moins bien sûr de cacher un secret… un secret inavouable » déclara-t-elle avant de se taire laissant le temps au directeur de réagir. Connaissant à présent la vérité il souhaitait voir quel serait sa réponse.

Malheureusement il n'en eut pas le loisir, la magie étant ce qu'elle, tout comme le physique elle flancha. Ses jambes ne le retinrent pas debout et il se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience.

Alors que tous oubliaient leurs amis blessés, ils écoutaient la créature. Quand elle sembla s'effondrer sans réelle raison, ils furent stupéfaits, tout comme juste avant de tomber à terre, un flash illumina la pièce, les obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsque ils les rouvrirent, ils découvrirent Harry sous sa forme normale allongé inconscient. Rémus fut alors le plus rapide à ses côtés essayant de le ranimer mais sans succès.

Alors que le loup-garou craignait le pire n'arrivant pas à rester calme et méthodique face au fils de son ami, ce fut Dumbledore arrivé à ses côtés qui le rassura.

« Pas de panique Rémus il est juste fatigué, rien de plus » fit le vieux sorcier, d'une voix sereine et rassurante. Lui aussi était à présent rassuré sur l'état du survivant.

Une fois rassuré de l'état de santé de Harry, Rémus contempla avec effroi la zone de combat. Soupirant en voyant les dégâts et surtout les victimes mortes ou seulement blessé dans les deux camps.

« Occupez vous avec Minerva d'apporter les blessés à l'infirmerie dans les plus brefs délais » ordonna le directeur à Rémus. « Je vais de ce pas voir si le reste de l'école est en sécurité pour les élèves » décréta-t-il quittant les lieux rapidement disparaissant par le couloir que plusieurs mangemorts avaient emprunter plus tôt.

Se retournant vers Harry, il le prit dans ses bras, bien décidé à ne pas attendre plus longtemps ici.

« Je l'emmène tout de suite Minerva. Dès qu'il sera là haut je reviens vous aider » dit-il à la sous-directrice qui elle aussi inquiète pour le survivant acquiesça de la tête.

« Nous avons eut de la chance Albus que le nombre de victimes parmi de notre côté ai été si bas » remarqua Kingsley, visiblement fatigué par sa nuit. Installé en face de Albus dans le bureau directorial en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes de l'ordre.

« En effet nous avons eut de la chance. Malheureusement, le nombre de victime ailleurs est bien plus grande » soupira-t-il

« C'est vrai mais c'est quand même un échec pour lui » fit d'un coup Maugrey ragaillardi par les dernières heures. « Il a subit pas mal de perte et principalement ici » se justifia-t-il de son engouement.

« Je sais très bien et je te félicite de ton travail. Plusieurs mangemorts sont capturés ou blessés et surtout ils n'ont pas eut le temps et le loisir de s'en prendre aux élèves et c'est le principal » fit Dumbledore, maigre consolation tout de même.

« Tu en as eut combien Alastore ? 6 ? » Demanda Flitwick enthousiaste remis de ses maigres égratignures.

« Non deux en vérité. Un blessé et un intact » se moqua-t-il avec un de ses rictus particuliers.

« Et les autres alors ? » demanda Kingsley qui avait dénombré 6 mangemorts dont un mort.

Maugrey sourit légèrement et commença son explication.

« J'en ai retrouvé deux dans un couloir en bas. Le premier était blessé au thorax. On aurait dit qu'il avait été transpercé par plusieurs lances ou des instruments dans le même style. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte qu'un second mangemort se trouvait coincé sous un cerf »

« Un cerf ? » fit Kingsley surpris.

« Oui un cerf. Je pourrais faire une théorie sur la présence de cette animal dans les couloirs, mais je pense que certains d'entre vous on déjà une petite idée ! »

« Harry de préférence » fit Dumbledore.

« C'est ce que je pense en effet. Le cerf a du blesser le premier mangemort avant d'être tué par le second et de s'effondrer sur lui »

« C'est assez amusant comme façon de faire afin de neutraliser son adversaire » remarqué intéressé Flitwick tout ouïe à présent.

« Si c'est bien Potter, il faut savoir que le second mangemort est mort »

« Celui sous le cerf » continua amusé Flitwick.

« Oui » répondit Maugrey moins amusé « mais ce n'est pas là le problème »

« Il n'est pas mort sous l'action du cerf et donc de Harry. C'est cela n'est ce pas ? » L'interrogea Dumbledore.

« Oui et sa façon d'agir est assez limite même non dénué d'intérêt et d'exotisme » s'arrêta-t-il pensif.

« Dépêche toi un peu Alastore ? » demanda impatiente Minerva se demandant bien ce que son élève avait bien pu inventé. A l'attitude de Maugrey elle craignait le pire.

« Il semble que le mangemort étant bien bloqué par le cerf a eut tout de même le temps de voir la mort lui arriver dessus» expliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

« Tu peux être plus précis ? » Demanda Kingsley impatient.

« J'y viens Kingsley, son œil magique se tournant vers l'auror et les autres sorciers alors que son normal restait sur Albus attendant sa réaction.

« Je ne pourrai pas dire exactement l'identité du mangemort car ce qui reste de sa tête n'est pas très beau à voir. Après analyse, je peut affirmer que la cause de sa mort est assez exotique et…. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot » s'énerva Minerva mise à rude épreuve depuis le début de la soirée.

« Une enclume » cria-t-il d'un coup s'énervant lui aussi.

« Une enclume ? » fit plusieurs voix ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Il était bloqué sous le cerf, une enclume au-dessus de la tête, attendant son heure pour tomber. Elle était enchantée sûrement pour rester en l'air un certain temps histoire qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il allait lui arriver et puis d'un coup BAM plus de mangemort » termina-t-il les laissant choir, avant de réaliser ce que l'ancien auror venait de raconter.

« Vous voilà satisfait ? Je peux continuer mon rapport sans autre interruption » les interrogea-t-il, la majorité la bouche ouverte, interprétant ces paroles.

« On peut dire que c'est exotique une enclume » songea Flitwick

« Pas conventionnel en effet » renchérit Kingsley.

Seul Albus ne disait rien, soufflant, comprenant ce que Harry était capable de faire.

« Et les deux autres ? » fit le directeur.

« Je les ai retrouvé dans la cuisine. Ils voulaient s'en prendre aux elfes de maisons ils sembleraient »

« C'est bien une idée de mangemort çà » fit Kingsley.

« Et bien mal leur a prit. Car pour l'instant Pomfresh les tient inconscients le temps que des médicomages de St-Mangouste viennent et leur recolle les os car pour l'instant c'est façon puzzle » une moue réellement amusé et inconnu par beaucoup sur le visage.

« Ne nous fait pas languir plus longtemps. Car visiblement cela t'amuse »

« Tu aurai du voir cela Albus. Je suis rentré au moment où ils se sont prit une table sur la tête » s'arrêtant, incapable de continuer, le rire le prenant.

« Une table ? » fit Minerva interloquée.

« Oui la table de Serpentard il semblerait »

« Ou plutôt sa réplique dans la cuisine » les informa Albus.

« Tout à fait. Ils voulaient s'en prendre aux elfes et c'est celui qui est toujours derrière Potter qui a défendu les autres. Il a lancé tout ce qu'il a trouvé sur la table à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien et…. »

« Leur a lancé la table » termina Albus comprenant toute l'histoire.

« Gagné et tu dois savoir que des tables de cette stature c'est plutôt massif alors ce n'est pas elle qui a cassé » ajusta-t-il, son sourire toujours présent, limite à faire peur.

« Ton rapport est en effet assez particulier et différent. »

« Au moins on a bien rit. » précisa Flitwick, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. « Qui a dit que les petits étaient sans défense ? » rajouta-t-il toujours amusé.


	79. Une accalmie après la tempête

Réponses aux reviews :

Arathorn : En effet, il reste encore quelques chapitres avant la fin.

Onarluca : L'idée du dessin, je ne suis pas contre, mais je n'ai pas de talent dans ce domaine.

Matoo : Visiblement tu as aimé ce chapitre et je t'en remercie.

Chessandmat : Voldemort qui fuit comme un mal propre, quelle adorable vision. Oui çà ne va pas s'arrêter de cette façon. Pour le lien entre Voldemort et Dumbledore il faut attendre. Ce n'est pas certain que Harry donne des explications sur tout.

Shark Draconis : J'ai adoré écrire le combat de Dobby.

Mellon : Je vais essayé mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.

Nymphadora Tonks : Le fléau a montré de quoi il est capable et ils sont tous sous le choc. Ils vont avoir du mal à découvrir qui est cette étrange créature car aucun livre n'existe voir même aucune histoire. Donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Harry va donné des informations mais pas encore celle-ci.

Satya : Je crois que plus personne ne verra les elfes de la même façon. quand même une table il fallait le faire.

Basile : L'apparition du fléau va créer du tumult un peu partout mais bon c'était prévisible. J'aime bien mettre un peu de sadisme pour égayer et j'ai prouver que Flitwick et surtout Maugrey avaient de l'humour.

Milie Black : Harry libère son pouvoir et tout est changer. Par contre tout le monde ignore de quoi il est capable à présent et cela aussi va changer. J'ai bien rigoler en faisant la scène avec Dobby et la coup de la table c'est pas mal. Je l'aime bien et essaye de le faire évoluer au mieux car même s'il est plus évolué en tout cas en mentalité que les autres ce n'est pas encore bon.

Kelben Arunsun : Toi aussi tu aimes donc le coup de la table. Voici le nouveau chapitre plus calme.

Sajuuk : Je sais ce n'est pas sympa pour Neville et Katie mais c'était obligé pour la suite de l'histoire et de son avancé. Pour la remplaçante de Katie auprès de Harry, je reste sur mon idée de base donc elle sera parfaite pour elle. J'avais déjà l'idée des gollems pour affronter les géants mais ce n'est encore faits, donc je garde la surprise. Le fléau est physique c'est vrai et il ne possède pas réellement de capacité magique, mais en possède quelques unes. Tout le monde ne peut pas encaisser un avada kedavra et attaquer comme si de rien n'était. Pour les funérailles je pense juste les évoquer mais rien de plus. La transformation du fléau n'est peut-être pas complète, donc on verra bien pour la suite. Sinon, oui on verra la puissance que représente le fléau pour certaines créatures. La rencontre avec les vampires qui d'ailleurs reviendront très bientôt était la première et peut-être pas la dernière même si je doute que beaucoup de créatures viennent pour aider Harry.

Aurag : Beaucoup de chapitre d'un coup et donc pas mal de surprise à la suite. Pour Harry et Tonks c'était bien partit c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas encore terminé.

Boo Sullivan : Merci pour tes compliments et bravo à toi d'avoir tout lu d'un seul coup car il en faut du temps et du courage. Content que l'histoire te plaise donc.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non de suivre cette fic.  
Merci à Obal ma correctrice qui doit s'arrâcher les cheveux à chaque fois que je termine par un coup tordu. Mais bon j'adore çà.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non de suivre cette fic.Merci à Obal ma correctrice qui doit s'arrâcher les cheveux à chaque fois que je termine par un coup tordu. Mais bon j'adore çà. 

Voila donc le nouveau chapitre que tout le monde attend avec impatience. L'attaque est passé et quelques explications s'imposent donc.

Si vous vous voulez donne votre avis, question ou autre, vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et fait très plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

* * *

Chapitre 79 : Une accalmie après la tempête

Lorsque le jour se leva sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, un calme précaire régnait chez les professeurs. Sitôt l'attaque terminée et les blessés évacués, l'état de santé des élèves avait été vérifié par des médicomages et les directeurs des maisons encore valides. Les professeurs Rogue et Chourave n'étant pas en état, les autres professeurs avaient effectués cette tâche, accompagné de Maugrey qui prit un certain plaisir à annoncer aux Serpentard que Dumbledore restait malgré tout à la tête de l'école.

Cette annonce n'avait pas ému plus que de raison les élèves de cette maison, trop habitués à garder leurs sentiments pour eux, toujours quelque soit les circonstances, mais néanmoins autant certains intérieurement bouillonnaient de rage alors que d'autres semblaient soulagés. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter aux apparences car ils n'étaient pas tous des pommes pourris, loin de là.

Autant les élèves avaient été rapidement informés sur l'échec de l'attaque, autant ils n'étaient pas informés de l'ampleur des dégâts et ignoraient évidemment le nombre des victimes. Ce ne fut qu'en entrant dans la grande salle, drapée d'étendards noirs un peu partout, qu'ils prirent conscience de la tragédie de la veille.

« Mes chers élèves, je ne vous cacherai pas que notre situation actuelle s'est passablement détérioré et cela depuis les événements d'hier soir. Evénements ici à Poudlard dont les professeurs vous ont parlé ainsi que ceux de l'extérieur que les hiboux ne manqueront pas de vous annoncer dès la fin de mon discours » commença solennellement le vieux directeur, recouvrant son âge comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de choses graves.

Ce fut dans ce discours qu'ils apprirent le plus d'informations. Car ce n'était pas dans les articles dans la presse qu'ils allaient en avoir plus.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans sa chambre dans les appartements qu'il avait partagé avec Rémus en début d'année. Il se releva difficilement, sa tête le faisant encore souffrir. La transformation cette fois totalement complète l'avait bien affaiblit, peu de chose car sans elle ils seraient tous mort à l'heure qu'il est. Une fois debout et certain d'avoir suffisamment de force pour avancer, il ouvrit largement la porte, ne trouvant personne à son grand bonheur. Bien décidé à quitter cette pièce et désireux de parler avec certaines personnes, il fut arrêté par un sifflement. Baissant la tête, il reconnu bien entendu Lily dressée un peu sur elle même se donnant un air plus féroce. Il sourit devant cette vision, se rappelant avoir laissé le serpent dans la salle commune avant l'attaque.

« Au moins tu n'as pas été blessée et c'est le principal » se dit-il, se baissant pour la prendre, le serpent se calant sur son bras droit, celui-ci étant naturellement plus chaud que l'autre, à cause de la rune au creux de sa main qui dégageait une faible chaleur. Faible chaleur allant très bien à l'avis de Lily.

Ce fut donc accompagné, qu'il quitta les lieux, parcourant les couloirs et les escaliers doucement, content de ne pas croiser quelqu'un autre les tableaux qui le fixaient bizarrement mais gardant leur avis pour eux. Sans encombre de quelques natures que ce soit, il arriva au pied de l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur, sans avoir donc croisé le moindre élément vivant. Il s'en aurait inquiété, si le bruit des salles se vidant plus bas dans les étages ne l'avait avertit que les cours avaient repris malgré les circonstances.

« Au moins, ils penseront à autre chose durant quelques heures » se rassura-t-il avant d'un geste de la main, faire bouger la gargouille, libérant le passage, le menant à une simple porte en bois un peu plus haut.

Sans se soucier de la présence de sorciers dans le bureau, il ouvrit la porte et entra comme si de rien n'était. A son entrée, toutes les personnes présentent se retournèrent, certaines sortant leur baguette, ignorant tout de celui qui entrait. Le directeur lui même ne s'attendait pas à cela et en fut surpris.

« Si je vous dérange dommage, mais comme la certitude de ce dont vous parlez me concerne, et donc il me vient à l'esprit qu'il soit normal que j'assiste à cette réunion » déclara-t-il tranquillement, s'avançant plus afin que tous le distingue mieux. La pièce n'était pas autant éclairée qu'à l'accoutumée et en perdait de sa joie de vivre.

« Qui êtes vous… » Débuta Minerva avant d'être coupé par Maugrey « Potter » cria-t-il presque, reconnaissant Lily entourée sous le fin vêtement qu'il portait.

« Décidément Maugrey, cet instrument n'est peut être pas fait pour vous. Alors si vous ne voulez pas le perdre ou que je le rende inefficace, cessez de m'observer de la sorte » le menaça-t-il le visage dur et le regard de glace.

Maugrey tint le regard avant de cesser, rassuré mais pas totalement.

« Je vois que tu es comme…. » commença Albus avant de s'arrêter lui aussi mais cette fois par Tonks qui enlaçait violemment le nouvel arrivant.

« Comment vas-tu ? On était si inquiet avec Rémus » demanda-t-elle se séparant de lui, un peu gêné par sa réaction, ce qui amusa quelque uns des sorciers présents.

« Tu n'aurais pas du quitter ta chambre sans nous avertir » lui réprimanda pour la forme Rémus arrivant à ses côtés.

« Peut-être mais je ne suis pas un gamin. Et je refuse que l'on me traite de cette façon Rémus tu devrais le savoir » lui rappela-t-il.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver Adam. Nous savons très bien cela Rémus et moi. Mais tu dois reconnaître que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur et on était tous inquiet à ton sujet » le calma-t-elle, posant un main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Adam ? » répéta Dumbledore.

« Oui. Adam McPatterson. C'est sous ce nom que l'on m'a connu en premier » révéla-t-il à tous, les plongeant dans un chaos mental incroyable. La seule pensée circulant alors, qui était devant eux si ce n'était pas Potter.

« Mais pas la peine de vous effrayer pour si peu. Je ne vous veux pas de mal en tout cas pas au point de vouloir vous éliminer sans vergogne » plaisanta-t-il, gardant néanmoins son air sérieux, donnant une impression bizarre à tous.

« La raison pour laquelle je peux communiquer avec vous est secondaire. Le principal est de savoir comment les choses évoluent dans notre monde après les attaques ainsi que de savoir combien de victimes il y a eu. Pour cela nous sommes très curieux » avoua-t-il désireux de connaître l'étendu des dégâts espérant que le nombre de victimes ne serait pas si élevé que cela et surtout à Poudlard.

Dumbledore, la surprise passé, fut le premier à prendre la parole et à lui répondre. Il se devait de lui faire confiance même un doute mesuré persistait dans son esprit. Doute mis en parenthèse par l'attitude de Tonks et de Rémus, prouvant qu'ils le connaissaient avant.

« Encore une chose qu'ils ont eut la bonté de ne pas me communiquer » pensa-t-il amèrement, les observants quelques secondes avant de retourner vers Harry ou plus précisément Adam en face de lui, se tenant près de Tonks et Rémus.

« Grâce aux efforts combinés de tous le monde, principalement dans cette pièce mais pas seulement, le nombre de victimes de notre côté n'est pas très élevé aucun élève… aucun autre élève que ceux ayant participé n'ont été touchés. Les dégâts n'ont touchés que le hall d'entrée et certains des couloirs annexes rien de plus. Rien qui ne soit pas déjà amplement réparé par mes soins et ceux du professeurs Flitwick » expliqua-t-il.

« Et par les bons soins de Poudlard, ne l'oubliez pas. Car sans sa magie perpétuelle, sa protection serait nulle et sa réparation bien plus difficile » rajouta Adam les yeux se baladant dans la pièce, s'arrêtant sur un perchoir doré, sur lequel un oiseau de feu, le scrutait intensément.

Soudain, le phoenix lâcha une plainte douce, s'envolant et se posant gracieusement sur l'épaule du sorcier, qui lui caressa la tête en retour.

« Oui je suis moi aussi content de te revoir, Sun après tout de temps. » lui murmura-t-il, l'oiseau, acceptant docilement les caresses, en profitant même de se frotter à lui.

« Helga doit être fière de toi car tu as correctement servit les directeurs et Poudlard depuis son absence. J'en suis très heureux moi aussi, mon cher ami » compléta-t-il, sentant les regards sur lui, il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux lumineux de Dumbledore sur lui, intrigué et amusé.

« Je vois également que vous êtes proche de Fumseck également tout comme Harry ! » remarqua le vieux professeur.

« C'est exact. Je suis plus proche de Sun que vous ne le saurez jamais »

« Que vous fait dire cela jeune homme ? » l'interrogea Maugrey toujours malgré lui sur la défensive.

« Simple, le professeur a vu sa naissance mais pas sa véritable » répondit-il, Albus devenant de plus en plus intéressé.

« Sa vrai naissance ? »

«Exactement. Juste avant de le confier à Helga Poufsouffle » dit-il souriant, cette information étant accueillit avec méfiance, scepticisme ou pour le cas de Dumbledore avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Vous êtes donc très vieux enfin de compte » plaisanta-t-il « mais cela n'explique pas la raison de votre présence dans ce corps »

« Certes vous avez raison mais .. » il hésita pesant ses mots « vous n'êtes pas dans le cercle donc je ne peux en rien vous répondre. La seule chose possible est de seulement vous dire que pour le moment, est que Harry n'est pas en état de vous répondre et donc comme étant le plus influent, c'est moi qui dirige le temps qu'il se repose »

« Pas en état ? que veux tu dire ? » exigea Tonks plus férocement qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Disons que les événements d'il y a quelques jours l'ont un peu anesthésié et il prend le temps de faire le point. Et pour être honnête, j'espère également que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps car comme tu te rappelles, nous utilisons beaucoup de puissance pour me maintenir ici. Mais il doit prendre son temps pour retrouver son calme et surtout accepter »

« Accepter la vérité sur Mlle Bell ? »

« Oui directeur même si cela est secondaire car elle ne nous a pas trahit. Mais sa mort nous a troublé énormément tout comme celle des autres. Même celle de Peter. Sur ce point James est assez mitigé. Il l'a beau avoir trahit, il était malgré tout son ami. C'est pour cela que je n'avais pas d'ami» concéda-t-il.

Cette annonce fit aussi beaucoup de bruit. Seul Dumbledore prit conscience de toute sa porté.

« Ce serait donc bien le vrai James qui nous aurait parlé à noël dernier. Je ne sais pas comment une telle chose est possible mais même si je ne peux l'expliquer, je ne peux pas l'exclure uniquement car je ne connais pas la cause. » pensa-t-il, son regard toujours sur Adam qui ne bronchait pas et tout comme Harry, ne baissait pas les yeux devant quiconque. Devant cette attitude similaire, Albus compris alors que cet Adam influençait sûrement Harry, dans son attitude et sûrement sur tout le reste. L'explication restait incomplète et toujours obscure mais maintenant il entrevoyait les raisons du bouleversement chez son jeune élève depuis maintenant un an. Ce n'était pas une prise de conscience après la mort de Sirius et l'annonce de la,prophétie comme il le pensait, même si ce n'était pas à exclure, mais le changement demeurait plus profond et encore inconnu.

Car autant Dumbledore souhaitait enfin connaître l'explication sur les changements chez Harry, autant même s'il ne le montrait pas, il s'inquiétait de cette influence. Il en était de même pour la créature qui avait combattu Voldemort. Sa puissance effrayante et surtout sa non connaissance de cette créature, qui se jura d'étudier et de surveiller. Malheureusement, il doutait encore de la participation volontaire de Harry et des réponses qu'il exigerait.

« J'ai une question.» fit alors Maugrey « les deux mangemorts dans le couloirs c'est vous ? »

« Celui sous l'enclume ? » répondit Adam un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est une mort gratuite non ? » s'insurgea Célia, ne voyant pas l'intérêt à celle-ci.

« Professeur Hart. C'est la guerre et il a tué cornedrue nous ne pouvions pas laisser passer cet affront. Un si beau cerf. Tu aurais fait de même Rémus » essaya-t-il de se justifier sachant très bien que cette mort n'était pas justifiée justement mais plus sous le coup.

Le loup-garou parut gêné par cette question, refusant même pendant qu'il réfléchissait et répondait de regarder en face son amie.

« Comme tu le dis c'est la guerre et…. Ayant moi même faillit tuer Peter de sang froid il y a plusieurs années, je comprends qu'en voyant le cerf ressemblant à James mourir, il a …. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher surtout que ce n'était pas un enfant de chœur en face de lui. » se rangeant aux côtés de Harry. Célia et les autres furent assez surpris de cette attitude de leur ami mais en un sen pas si insensé que cela.

« C'était exotique en tout cas » tous les regards allant vers Flitwich à nouveau joyeux.

« En tout cas Filius ne se pose pas de question sur le sort de ce mangemort » remarqua judicieusement Albus.

« Contrairement à toi Albus, j'ai toujours considéré un mangemort comme un mangemort. Je n'ai pas ta sagesse, je le reconnais mais que tu acceptes ce point de vue, semblable à celui d'Alastore »

« Vrai » répliqua le vieil auror, toujours prêt à en découdre dès qu'il était question de mangemort.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit de parler de cela tous les deux » trancha Minerva avant de se tourner vers Adam « quant à vous, j'espère seulement que Harry est en bonne main car si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez à faire à moi. Il n'est pas dit que je ne m'occuperai pas de l'un de mes élèves ou que je laisse dans le besoin » se confia-t-elle le surprenant lui et certains autres. Comportement bien différent de celui qu'elle gardait et montrait durant les cours.

« Cela ira droit au chœur de Harry tout comme dans le mien, d'autant plus que n'étant pas élève de votre maison, cela prend une importance plus grande pour moi » expliqua-t-il.

« Pas de ma maison ? »

« Je suis un Poufsouffle dans l'âme, même si la fidélité dont je fais preuve prend des formes diverses et variées ». répondit-il reprenant un air sérieux. La fidélité a toujours été un sujet sérieux pour lui et toujours en proie à des tragédies.

« Très bien maintenant que certaines choses sont plus claires, pouvons nous aborder certains points obscurs sur les agissements de Harry ces derniers mois ? » proposa le directeur ne perdant pas une seule fois le Nord dans cette histoire.

« Vous savez, si vous me parlez, vous parlez en même temps à Harry car en fin de compte il domine tout. C'est son corps et même si nos esprits sont vraiment proches et imbriqués les uns dans les autres, c'est toujours lui. Ce concept est particulier je le reconnais mais fonctionne de cette manière en tout cas pour le moment ! » expliqua-t-il mettant les choses aux claires avec le professeur. Il ne divulguerait malgré sa liberté certaine des informations non désirées. Et surtout pas en présence de tant de personnes.

Le directeur soupira, il s'attendait néanmoins à cette réponse. Il fixa alors plus fortement le jeune sorcier en face de lui et lui demanda.

« Je comprends mais peux tu nous dire comment va Harry. Comment accepte-t-il tout ce qui s'est passé et que compte-t-il faire quand il ira mieux ? »

La question étonna certaines personnes mais n'était pas dénué de sens. Le directeur avait noté la changement chez son élève, changement et attitude confirmé par la récente attaque. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Harry mal tourner comme certains mages noires mais ses attaques limites le rendaient perplexes et surtout craintif de ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'avenir.

« Je serai très mal placé de vous dire ce qu'il a en tête à l'avenir. Car de un il ne le ferait pas et de deux si j'étais à sa place je ne divulguerais pas mes plans et surtout pas à vous. » Cette affirmation bien franche et clair en fit réagir Minerva mais ne l'émeu pas.

« Il vous l'a dit. Vous êtes du même bord, contre Voldemort mais en rien il ne sera votre outil ou votre arme de guerre. Nous collaborerons temps que cela sera possible mais rien de plus. Personne n'est notre maître et nous ne devons aucun compte à personne. Cela peut paraître abrupte mais nécessaire car je doute fort que vous le grand Albus Dumbledore soyez prêt à faire ce que nous pouvons faire même si cela peut paraître dur. La fin justifie les moyens comme le dise les moldu » il s'arrêta quelques instants reprenant le fil de ses idées, son regard se portant sur les anciens directeurs qui n'en rataient pas une miette.

« Ollivander a dit à Harry qu'il ferait de grandes choses avec sa baguette. Ce vieux fou, bien digne descendant de celui qui m'a servit il y a si longtemps à raison. Il fera de grande chose. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que tous seront louables, je le crains. Par contre, elles iront tous dans le même sens, contre Voldemort et contre ceux qui l'aident volontairement ou non. »

« Qu'entendez vous par l'aide volontaire ou non ? » demanda Maugrey intrigué, car connaissant beaucoup de personnes dans ce cas.

« Si vous pensez Maugrey que Voldemort est la cause de tous les maux de cette communauté alors vous n'êtes pas en suffisamment vigilant » remarqua-t-il Maugrey le regardant avec envie.

« Le ministère et sa corruption est un ennemi aussi véloce. Tous ces représentants sentant le formol s'accrochent tellement à leur poste, qu'ils conduisent le pays à l'archaïsme. Regarder les moldus et vous verrez bien que leur technologie n'a plus rien à envier à nos capacités. Ils pourraient nous éradiquer s'ils le voudraient. A ce moment là, oui Voldemort pourrait être utile mais bon je peux en faire autant » son air calme, prenant une note et une expression plus sinistre. « j'espère tout de même que nous n'en arriverons jamais à une telle situation » souhaita-t-il son visage retrouvant sa quiétude.

Durant son monologue, diverses expressions et sentiments s'étaient écoulés sur les différents participants. La crainte restait le sentiment latent le plus présent chez tous, à des niveaux moindres selon leur conviction et idéaux.

« C'est malheureusement vrai et malgré sa sentence, beaucoup on des avis sur le monde comme Fudge et il faudra du temps pour les faire évoluer » nota le directeur pas très optimiste. Il avait en de nombreuses occasions tenté de faire bouger les choses sans succès malheureusement.

« Amélia Bones est la meilleure personne pour ce travail » trancha Adam, faisant sourire le directeur.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Sinon pourquoi l'auriez vous soutenu ! » lui répliqua-t-il conscient qu'il devait avoir compris que lui aussi la soutenait.

« Tout a fait exact. Mais elle n'aura les coudés franches que lorsqu'elle sera nommé officiellement et non temporairement ministre de la magie. Ça devrait être bientôt fait avec de la chance. »

« Dans ce cas, espérons que cela se produise pour la sûreté et l'avenir de notre communauté »

Les autres sorciers présents avaient l'impression d'assister à une partie d'échec entre les deux hommes. Le directeur attaquant par divers moyens détournés et l'autre Adam défendant trouvant toujours une pirouette pour expliquer et surtout ne pas divulguer les informations tant recherchées.

« Maintenant que nous avons évoqué le bon à rien Fudge » un dégoût dans la voix perceptible, « à la réponse que tous se posent, mais quelle est donc cette magnifique créature ! » sa voix rappelant celle de Hagrid à l'évocation de son dragon. « C'est comme la perte de Fudge. Un secret absolue que nous avons fait par delà les siècles. Alors peine perdu pour vous d'essayer car vous trouverez rien. Et d'ailleurs je vous avertit tout ceux qui ont eut affaire à elle, on tous mal finit. Çà aussi nous nous en chargeons » trancha-t-il, le ton devenu bien plus sinistre d'un coup, glaçant l'atmosphère.

« Serait-ce une menace ? » tonna Maugrey s'énervant.

Adam sembla réfléchir avant de surprendre par sa franchise.

« Oui. On peut l'interpréter comme une menace. Le but est de préserver Harry. Et pour cela rien ne nous arrêtera. Harry est conscient de ce qu'il va devoir faire, à cause de cette prophétie. Maintenant plus rien n'est en mesure d'arrêter ce qui va suivre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'ai eu mon calvaire et j'ai fais sorte que ma descendance n'en éprouve pas. Malheureusement c'est le cas » annonça-t-il lugubrement, son regard vers Dumbledore.

« Je reconnais mes erreurs passés, je dois l'avouer » début le vieil homme. « Beaucoup de choses auraient pu être évité mais on ne peut pas refaire le passé. Je suis certain que tu comprends cela tout comme moi. Je suis heureux que malgré ton analyse, tu accepte la prophétie même s'il est vrai je crains à présent certains débordements de la part de Harry durant la lutte. Une partie de moi ne peut accepter de telles comportement mais …… mais mon côté humain le comprend parfaitement » énonça-t-il aussi lugubrement « tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ... enfin que vous ne retournerez pas vers la magie noire. Je sais que Harry a un grand pouvoir amplifié depuis cette cicatrice. Et je sais très bien que même les plus braves et plus droit des hommes peuvent se laisse entraîner et mal tourner par haine ou vengeance alors je souhaite que vous fassiez attention que cela ne se produise pas » souhaita-t-il acceptant pour de bon de n'avoir plus le contrôle sur son élève qui à présent suffisamment puissant ne l'écouterais que par décision propre. Plus moyen de l'utiliser à sa guise ou de l'influencer. Cette pensée mis à rude épreuve l'esprit du directeur peu habitué à ce genre de raisonnement mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps. Jamais plus il ne pourrait influencer Harry Potter.

La suite de la discussion tourna autour de ce qui était prévu avant ma fin de l'année. Dumbledore refusait de renvoyer les élèves chez eux tout de suite, alors que plusieurs parents voulaient reprendre leurs enfants. D'ailleurs il avait été obligé de laisser partir certains mais avait convaincu la population magique grâce à un article judicieux dans la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il préférait les garder jusqu'à ce que les moyens magiques de locomotion soient redevenus entièrement sécurisés. Tous savaient que depuis l'attaque, des lacunes avaient été mis au jour principalement aux niveaux de l'utilisation des portoloins et du réseau de cheminée. Ne voulant pas risquer la vie de ses élèves tant que tout ne serait pas redevenu comme avant, ils restaient à Poudlard.

Usant de toute son influence, une grande partie des parents trouvaient les arguments valables, si bien que peu d'élèves en réalité quittèrent l'école avant le terme de l'année.

Relevant la tête vers son principal interlocuteur, Albus nota bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir entièrement écouté le reste de la discussion. Dès son entrée, il avait toujours une expression secondaire plus calme et reposée, bien visible quand il contemplait la salle en général.

Le directeur ignorait tout de cette chose, pensée qui parlait par l'intermédiaire du corps de Harry. Il avait vécu bien trop longtemps et bien trop de choses pour ne pas croire en l'impossible que cette présence représentait. Il était loin d'imaginer la réelle portée et l'existence de Adam.

Adam justement rien que ce nom semblait parfaitement réfléchit et lui collait d'une façon incroyable.

« Ce nom doit vouloir dire quelque chose » pensa-t-il son regard toujours braqué vers le sorcier qui se rendant compte comme à chaque fois, lui retourna un regard perçant. « je vais tâcher de trouver des indications sur lui dans les registres, même s'il est très vieux pour avoir connu les fondateurs » décida-t-il, se levant, quittant son siège pour la première fois de la réunion.

« Comme nous n'avons plus rien à dire, nous allons vous quitter. J'ai plusieurs choses à faire et…. » il s'arrêta net, un toc à la porte l'avertissant que quelqu'un désirait voir le directeur.

Sentant quelque chose de particulier, il se retourna vers celle-ci, s'ouvrant, laissant apparaître, une vieille femme, qu'il identifia facilement.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas Albus. Rusard m'a fait monter et… » Stoppa-t-elle soudainement comprenant qu'elle tombait mal. « désolé je vais attendre dehors et …. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine Mme Longdubat, nous avions terminé » trancha Adam, évitant le regard de la vieille dame et partant précipitamment du bureau sous le regard inquiet de Albus, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Suivit de près par Rémus et par Tonks ne désirant pas le laisser seul, il fut rejoint par eux deux alors qu'il accélérait le pas dans les couloirs. Ne voulant pas non plus rencontrer des élèves.

« Attend nous un peu Adam » entendit-il Tonks derrière lui juste avant que Rémus suivit de l'auror n'arrivent à ses côtés.

« Tu comptes aller où comme cela ? » exigea le dernier des maraudeurs, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » rajouta Tonks voyant bien qu'il était troublé.

« rien… rien du tout »

« Je dirai tout le contraire plutôt » lui reprocha Rémus, le fixant intensément ne sachant que penser.

« quand j'ai vu la grand-mère de Neville çà ma fait penser à certaines choses désagréables et…. » stoppa-t-il net, n'arrivant plus à parler, comme suffocant.

L'inquiétude augmenta d'un cran chez les deux sorciers, assistant à la scène sans trop savoir que faire. Comprenant que la situation devenait critique pour leur ami, Tonks décida d'aller chercher de l'aide. Ce fut quand elle était prête à partir vers l'infirmerie qu'une voix calme et sereine l'en empêcha.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Dora, je vais bien à présent, tout est redevenu en ordre »

elle se retourna doucement et elle première chose qu'elle perçu fut deux yeux verts émeraudes la fixant ainsi qu'une expression grave sur le visage de Harry.

« Content de te revoir en forme Harry » soupira-t-elle alors que Rémus lui aussi soufflait.

« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir » lui reprocha-t-elle « quand Adam a faillit….. »

« Je me suis suffisamment reposé, il est temps que j'agisse » dit-il sans se soucier des reproches de ses deux amis.

Rémus voulu répliquer mais le regard froid et déterminé à cet instant le fit changer d'avis. A cet instant, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il semblait différent, à croire quelqu'un d'autre. Devant cette impression, il pensa à une explication mais n'eut pas le loisir d'en parler.

« Je me souviens de toute l'attaque, des morts et tout ce qui l'entoure » annonça-t-il amèrement. « je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour les arrêter et maintenant il y a encore plus de mort. Il faut que cela cesse quelque soit les moyens à utiliser. » décida-t-il son ton prouvant largement sa motivation.

Tonks et Rémus allaient lui répondre, quand une voix connu de eux trois, les interrompit.

« Harry, tu es levé ! » constata Hermione arrivant à l'autre bout du couloir.

« vous auriez pu au moins nous prévenir » rajouta Ron, à l'encontre des deux autres sorciers.

Harry leur lança un regard neutre avant d'annoncer.

« Je vais m'en aller et ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir me retenir. D'ailleurs aucun de vous n'est de taille pour faire cela et chacun de vous le savez très bien » termina-t-il fixant Rémus.

« Ecoute Harry je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne sol… »

« C'est une bonne solution Rémus au contraire. Il faut connaître son passé pour avancer et c'est aussi ce que je dois faire à présent »

Ron et Hermione qui avaient approché heureux de le revoir, s'immobilisèrent en l'entendant. Se retournant vers eux, ils perçurent eux aussi une différence chez lui.

« Content que vous soyez en un seul morceau car il y a eut déjà trop de mort et malheureusement ce n'est pas encore terminé. Occupez-vous de Luna, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule. » puis se tournant vers Rémus « présente mes condoléances à la grand-mère de Neville, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même »

« Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux prendre soin de moi » tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

« Que comptes tu faire ? » exigea Rémus sentant la colère monter. Il avait faillit perdre Harry durant l'attaque et maintenant le garçon souhaitait lui fausser compagnie.

« Terminer ce que Adam a commencé » répondit-il sans broncher provoquant la surprise chez ses deux plus jeunes amis.

« tu ne peux pas partir Harry » cria Tonks plus fort, ameutant par cela Maugrey qui sortant du bureau de Dumbledore arriva en vu quelques secondes plus tard.

La seule chose qu'il vit, fut Harry disparaissant devant ses yeux, n'utilisant pas de portoloin, il en était certain.

« On ne peut pas transplanner dans Poudlard !» s'affola Hermione regardant dans tous les sens

« Peut-être un portoloin ? » réponse hypothétique de Ron.

« Non Weasley, pas de portoloin » fit Maugrey arrivant près d'eux, le faisant sursauter de sa voix froide. « il semble que Potter a trouvé un moyen pour passer entre les mailles de la protection » pensa-t-il un sourire sur le visage.

« On dirait que çà te fait plaisir Alastore ? »

« Bien sûr Tonks ! j'ai toujours dit au ministère que les protections anti-transplanages avaient des failles »

« C'est donc pour cela que Harry a pu transplanner » fit Hermione tentant de se rassurer.

« Faux demoiselle. La protection fonctionne malgré les failles mais pas contre la technique qu'il a utilisé, basée sur le transplanage mais différente »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il existait d'autres techniques que le transplanage »

« Normal car il n'y en a pas Weasley » termina le vieil auror, le regard dans le vide alors que tous méditaient à cette réponse.

« En vérité, elle existe mais elle demeure oubliée de tous excepté pour Harry » pensèrent en même temps Rémus et Tonks se souvenant de leurs discussions avec Harry.


	80. Actions de représailles et retour d’alli

Réponses aux reviews :

Arathorn : Je suis d'accord avec toi, celui-ci le prouve.

Onarluca : Merci pour les compliments, ils font toujours plaisir à entendre. Je ne peux pas te promette que cette fic durera aussi longtemps mais elle n'est pas encore terminé.

Matoo : Tu auras un début de réponses dans ce chapitre, surtout pour ce qui est de Adam.

Bastien : Content que tu t'accroches à la suite.

Chessandmat : Voila la suite qui sera un peu plus mouvementé que le chapitre précédent.

Big Apple : On va voir ce que va faire Harry dans ce chapitre et c'est assez impressionnant.

Boo Sullyvan : Malheureusement la mort est le lot de toute guerre.

Milie Black : L'explication était nécessaire avant la suite et elle tombe bien. On aura des informations sur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard entre autre même si on restera beaucoup sur Harry. En effet, Elvis a pris moins souvent ou plutôt moins de façon aussi franche le contrôle que James par exemple mais en revanche il a pris le contrôle physique de Harry en lui donnant sa tête. Donc en un sens çà compense un peu les autres.

Nymphadora Tonks : Tu vas avoir la réponse à tes questions dans le chapitre.

Satya : Voila la suite tant attendu.

Shark Draconis : Il est là le prochain.

Tchaye : Content que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que cela sera encore le cas avec ce chapitre.

Elriestar : J'essaye de garder les mystères mais peu à peu, les révélations se feront plus présentes.

Kelben Arunsun : Pas d'inquiétude, la force est toujours avec moi , surtout depuis le temps que je regarde cette saga.

Ron RAvenclaw : Merci pour les compliments et content que cette fic te plaise. Moi aussi je prime la qualité sur la quantité même si niveau quantité je suis assez gentil.

Obal : Je crains que les contrariétés de Hermione ne sont pas encore terminé. Comme tu meconnais bien, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

Joachim-Maat : Je pense en effet que la situation entre Harry et Tonks va évoluer mais chaque choses en sont temps.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non.

Merci à Obal qui continue son travail de relecture et de recadrage quand j'ai tendance à trop déraper. (parfois c'est elle qui m'encourage à être sadique)

Voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant le tome 6 qui sort la semaine prochaine.

Si vous avez avis ou questions vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et fait plaisir.

Je vous dit dans 2 semaines après le tome6, en espérant que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux malgra sa sortie.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end

By By

* * *

Chapitre 80 : Actions de représailles et retour d'alliés.

Alors que le nouveau jour se levait au-delà des montagnes à l'Est, les premiers rayons de soleil perçant l'obscurité de la nuit, il contemplait songeur son œuvre. La poussière soulevée et transportée par l'effondrement de l'édifice, retombait encore recouvrant la nouvelle plaine d'un manteau grisâtre.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait eut aucune victime en tout cas à première vu contrebalançait la violence qu'il venait de déchaîner sur le lieu quelques heures auparavant.

« Maintenant les Serpentard ont entièrement disparus de cette vallée » se réjouit-il « il n'y a plus qu'à éliminer le dernier rat et plus personne n'en entendra plus jamais parler. » se retournant sentant l'arrivée prochaine de sorciers du ministère alertés par la puissance magique qu'il avait libéré lors de son attaque.

Alors qu'il disparaissait silencieusement, de nombreux POP signifiant des transplannages se répandaient dans la vallée.

_

* * *

_

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis quelques heures et tout semblait calme dans la vallée verdoyante au centre de laquelle, un édifice majestueux trônait. Quand Harry arriva en vu du bâtiment, il eut un sourire crispé, des souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas revenant à la surface de sa mémoire.

« Tout a été réparé, les dommages que nous avions causés à l'époque gommé et l'implantation a même augmenter tout comme le prestige et l'influence des Serpentard dans cette vallée en particulier et dans cette région du monde en général » pensa-t-il lugubrement, ses yeux totalement vert scrutant par delà l'obscurité l'édifice symbole de la lignée de Serpentard.

« Il semble que malgré les ravages de Adam, dans cette contrée, la vie à repris ce qui est une bonne et agréable chose mais accompagnée par de nouvelles générations de serpents. » maugréa-t-il, se parlant à lui même, faisant questions et les réponses.

« Malheureusement il suffit que d'un seul couple de rat pour que l'espèce pullule à nouveau. Adam aurait mieux fait de tous les éliminer au moins nous n'aurions plus de problèmes avec Tom et sa famille. Encore fallait-il qu'il en ait les moyens de tous les traquer et les tuer. » Soupira-t-il, perplexe.

« Au moins, cette fichue prophétie outre de révéler notre vrai puissance familiale me permettra de mettre un terme espérons le définitif à cette lutte entre nous et les descendants de Serpentard » conclut-il, avant de commencer à se rapprocher de l'immense édifice en face de lui.

Plus il avançait et plus il ressentait la puissance magique des lieux autour de lui. Pas étonnant quand on sait que cette vallée a toujours été habitée depuis des millénaires par des sorciers et encore plus depuis un peu moins de 1000 ans. Il se doutait forcément que les protections devaient être aussi diverses et variées mais il n'en avait cure. Une fois une idée en tête rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, pour le moment du moins. Ces deux choses, deux certitudes, il les ressentaient également au fond de lui. C'était de bon augure car après tout, seul une personne pouvait calmer les ardeurs belliqueuses de Adam en son temps. Pour Harry en serait-il de même ? Seul le temps pourrait répondre à cette question.

La forêt similaire en apparence à celle entourant Poudlard fut quasiment une promenade de santé pour Harry. Dès son entrée, il combattit quelques plantes hostiles avec des sorts d'eau suffisamment puissant pour noyer les végétaux, qui renoncèrent à attaquer cette proie tellement d'apparence faible mais qui recelait vraiment une grande puissance. La suite se passa très bien et aussi calmement. Très peu de créatures vraiment néfastes semblait l'habiter où alors ils ressentaient trop l'influence de Harry pour tenter la moindre attaque même désespéré contre lui. La première possibilité restait la plus plausible même si la seconde gardait elle aussi quelques points pour elle. Harry réalisait bien que dès qu'il deviendrait pleinement le Fléau, cette influence grandirait avec le temps en même temps que sa puissance et que beaucoup de créatures le ressentiraient et craindraient. Cette sensation le réjouissait, car signifiait bien qu'il gagnerait de l'influence non négligeable dans l'optique des derniers combats contre Voldemort. A un moment donné, il devra utiliser tous les moyens afin de contrer son ennemi et toutes les alliances restaient envisageables. Il suffisait d'être plus enjôleur et attirant que son ennemi. Pour cela, la puissance innée et l'attrait du Fléau composaient son meilleur atout. A l'image des 3 vampires allant même jusqu'à défier leur propre race malgré des petites différences prouvait à quelle point cette figure emblématique que représentait le Fléau recelait une grande importance pour cette guerre.

« C'est pourquoi, je ne dois n'en faire qu'un avec lui. Et ce n'est pas en restant docilement à Poudlard ou à Grimmauld Place que j'y parviendrai » termina-t-il son analyse de la situation tout s'arrêtant à l'orée de la forêt, dissimulé par l'obscurité des derniers arbres, élaborant et déterminant la marche à suivre pour son projet en cours.

Il observa pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes la structure de la bâtisse, analysant sa magie interne et découvrant peu à peu les points plus faibles de celle-ci. Quand le tour des possibilités fut effectué, un sourire sardonique illumina le visage de Harry. Il venait de trouver le moyen pour mettre à mal les protections. De plus, il ne devait pas y avoir foule à l'intérieur et donc le peu de personne présente aurait le temps théoriquement de s'enfuir avant la fin.

D'un geste rapide de baguette sur sa tête, et il sentait déjà la sensation d'œuf écraser se répandant, le recouvrant et le camouflant dans la nature. Le sort de désillusionnement de Maugrey allait lui servir et une fois l'ensemble de ses membres désillusionnés, il s'avança tranquillement vers le bâtiment, l'œil aux aguets tout de même. Il ne devait rien laisser au hasard. Il s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres du mur en face de lui et abaissa sa baguette vers le sol. Se concentrant sur sa tâche, il se remit à avancer, tournant et retournant dans des directions diverses, sa baguette laissant un sillon sur le sol, dessinant quelque chose. L'obscurité l'aidant, même si quelqu'un avait le nez dehors, il est fort à croire qu'il ne verrait rien. Revenant à son point de départ, clôturant le symbole d'une circonférence de 10 mètres sur le sol, rappelant bien entendu une rune, Harry, rangea sa baguette, et s'accroupit. Se concentrant fortement, la main droite non gantée sur le sol, sur le sillon, il y transmit la puissance magique suffisante afin de mettre en route la rune. Quelques minutes lui furent nécessaires afin qu'elle accumule suffisamment d'énergie pour agir.

Se relevant en soufflant soulagé d'en finir, Harry contempla son œuvre souriant avant de prendre ses distances retournant vers la forêt. Se trouvant maintenant à près de 40 mètres du bâtiment, il souffla se décidant à agir et d'un mouvement de baguette activa la rune qui allait s'avérer forte utile.

Son idée en mettant en place la rune était qu'elle réduise à néant les protections existantes. Ces protections tout comma celle de Poudlard se composait d'une série de runes compliquées et puissantes. Néanmoins, elles l'étaient moins que celles de l'école britannique. Et pour cause, pas un seul fondateur n'avait participé à sa création, seulement l'un des descendants. Les créateurs de ses runes étaient puissants mais insignifiants face à un seul fondateur. Le résultat remplit donc les objectifs de Harry, neutralisant les protections des murs en premier et de l'ensemble par la suite.

Une fois activé, la rune s'illumina, éclairant la clairière et le ciel de lumière, rouge, bleu et jaune. Lumières qui s'unirent dans une nouvelle couleur indéfinissable à mesure que la rune rentrait en action, attirant à elle la magie ambiante et l'emprisonnant. Harry judicieusement s'en protégea et assista peu à peu à l'abaissement de toutes les protections qui privée de magie devenaient totalement inutiles. Quand il sentit que les protections vacillaient de plus en plus et sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trop de temps pour agir avant que la rune ne devienne à son stade critique, il tint sa baguette devant lui de ses deux mains jointes et libéra des puissants sorts qui firent beaucoup de dégâts.

Le premier, ressemblant à une boule de destruction moldu, atteint avec force le mur devant lui, le faisant littéralement volé en éclat, finissant sa course une quinzaine de mètres plus profondément dans l'édifice. Harry ayant déterminé que ce mur précisément étant un porteur demeurait l'un des plus important, s'attacha à l'abattre par le même sort répété plusieurs fois. Au bout du second sort, le mur fissurait horriblement et des faibles lumières aux fenêtres, l'avertit que les dormeurs se réveillaient.

« Très bien maintenant faisons les fuir comme des lapins quittent leur terrier » décida-t-il le sourire lugubre.

Concentrant sa magie dans sa main droite, il la jeta en avant avec force, activant la rune en son centre.

« _Focus Nigra _» cria-t-il, sa main s'enflammant tout comme une partit de son avant bras d'une flamme noire, alors que la même flamme noire pulsait vers la cible et embrasant l'intérieur du bâtiment comme un simple fétu de paille. Ne se préoccupant pas de son bras toujours tendu en avant et toujours recouvert de flamme, il se concentra sur ses sorts, continuant son travail avant de s'attaquer à l'autre mur, laissant les flammes magiques comme les occupants allaient rapidement le comprendre continuer le travail.

Sentant le mur en face de lui sur le point de s'effondrer, il laissa les flammes jouer elles-mêmes leur acte et ce concentra sur le second mur. Celui-ci ne tint pas longtemps avant de lui aussi commencer par tomber en lambeau.

« Je crois que cela suffira pour nous » pensa-t-il observant les pierres tomber et le feu s'étendre partout à présent. « la rune terminera mon œuvre » se dit-il s'éloignant tranquillement mais sûrement de cet endroit qui allait devenir un véritable enfer d'ici très peu de temps. Atteignant l'orée de la forêt, il lança un dernier regard derrière lui avant que son image ne vacille, avant de disparaître et réapparaître à l'endroit où il était arrivé moins de 3 heures maintenant.

« Le temps est enfin venu à présent. ce premier acte est le premier pas vers la fin » se dit-il, ses yeux vers la rune graver dans le sol.

Comme il le savait en la créant, elle commença à vaciller d'elle même, ayant atteint son point de rupture et contenance de magie. Comme il l'attendait, la rune s'éteignit d'elle même, se détruisant et libérant toute la magie retenue. Cette magie rendu à l'air libre changea la pression de l'air provoquant la fin de l'édifice qui déjà fortement affaiblit tomba en miette et avant d'être volatiliser par l'explosion de cette magie bien trop concentrer pour être absorbé aussi vite par l'environnement.

Harry regarda en souriant la fin comme il l'appelait, ne fermant même pas les yeux lorsque la magie explosa d'elle même trop concentré par la rune. Une seconde plus tard, la lumière blanche ayant disparue il ne restait plus rien. Plus rien excepté un cratère à la place de la rune et de la terre retournée tout autour.

« Je crois que c'est la fin de la vallée des Serpentard » tonna Harry pour lui même avant de rajouter dans un sourire mais pas de joie « et la fin de Durmstang »

Réapparaissant dans un endroit isolé, il se laissa tomber comme une masse à l'ombre d'un arbre avant de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

Loin de là, la nouvelle de la destruction de Durmstang fit rapidement le tour des ministères se répandant comme une traîner de poudre. Le ministère bulgare était en pleine effervescence ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle attaque surtout car du côté de Voldemort donc théoriquement à l'abris de ce genre de problème.

En apprenant cette nouvelle, avec les premières heures de l'aube, le professeur Dumbledore imagina déjà des scénarios mais aucun n'avaient de réel fondement. En tout cas, avec les faibles renseignements actuels il ne pouvait pas envisager beaucoup de choses. Néanmoins, la possibilité que Harry était derrière cette attaque lui venait à l'esprit également. Il ne l'imaginerait pas, il y a encore plusieurs mois mais après avoir vu de quoi il était capable face à Voldemort et surtout avec sa transformation inédite, alors tout était possible.

* * *

L'annonce de la disparition subite de Harry, fit beaucoup de bruit parmi ses compagnons. Ron, Hermione et Ginny restaient les plus choqués par cette annonce. Peu d'informations sur la bataille n'avait été divulgué même s'ils se doutaient bien que Harry restait en cause.

« Katie, Neville et maintenant Harry » s'attrista Hermione

« Et en plus Rémus qui ne veut ni nous parler ni nous permettent de le voir alors qu'il était avec lui » s'énerva Ron, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du dernier maraudeur.

« Il doit avoir une raison mais ils ne veulent pas, lui et les autres professeurs nous en dirent plus » expliqua Ginny lugubre.

« Oui tu as raison et je ne sais pas vraiment que faire » avoua Hermione

« Il faut aller voir le directeur et exiger qu'il nous réponde et… » répliqua Ron avec fougue

« Arrête un peu Ron. Tu ne vas pas débarquer dans son bureau et…. » le coupa Ginny, alors que Hermione retrouvait son sourire

« Si on le fait » décida la préfète avec autant d'envie que Ron, se levant prête à partir pour le bureau du directeur sous le regard enjoué de Ron qui la rejoint aussitôt et choqué de Ginny.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas bien tout les deux !» cria-t-elle presque, les rattrapant et se mettant devant eux au moment où Hermione ouvrait la porte.

« venant de mon frère je comprends mais pas de toi »

« je sais mais je dois m'efforcer d'agir au mieux et de me bouger comme Harry avait tenté de me l'expliquer. Je dois m'affranchir des limites que je me suis imposé même si cela est difficile » s'expliqua-t-elle se mordant la lèvre réalisant que c'était bizarre d'agir de cette façon pour elle.

Ginny perçu dans le regard de la jeune fille la détermination qu'elle connaissait déjà et par un soupir, laissa libre la sortie, pour elle et Ron.

« Ne faites pas n'importe quoi non plus » leur conseilla-t-elle soudainement alors qu'ils la quittaient.

Elle resta seule quelques secondes à se morfondre avant de réagir et de sortir elle aussi et les rejoindre aussitôt. Elle fut accueillit par le rire de son frère, la taquinant mais l'acceptant parmi eux. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait faire partit du groupe, elle réalisa avec plaisir que c'était enfin le cas. En tout cas, tant qu'elle n'avait pas en tout inconsciemment l'aval de son frère, elle ne l'était pas entièrement. A présent, cela fait, elle se sentit soulagé d'agir comme eux.

Elle les suivit donc tranquillement soulagé dans les couloirs, se demandant bien ce que Hermione pouvait bien tenter. Arrivant devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, elle l'interrogea sur la suite.

« Si tu connais le mot de passe tant mieux car sinon.. » commença la jeune Weasley

« Je l'ignore mais je sais comment rentrer » fit-elle un sourire malicieux. Sans attendre, elle chercha le premier portrait en vue et lui demanda gentiment s'il pouvait les aider à rencontrer le directeurs. Utilisant un ton enjôleur que Ron ne suspectait pas, elle obtint l'aide du tableau, qui disparu aussitôt de son cadre, courant vers le bureau directorial. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparaissait tout comme l'ouverture du bureau. Il fit un léger clin d'œil à la jeune fille et un signe de la main et ils entreprirent de monter l'escalier.

quand ils arrivèrent en haut, ils furent accueillit par la porte ouverte et émus souriant dans l'encadrement.

« Je vois que vous avez utilisé une subtile méthode pour venir ici » plaisanta-t-il, lourd de sous-entendu, provoquant le rougissement de Hermione, dégageant l'entrée pour les 3 adolescents, moins rassurés tout d'un coup.

« Alors vous souhaitez me parler Mlle Granger ? » fit la voix du directeur dès que la jeune fille lui fut en vu.

« pourquoi Harry est pas là ?» répondit-elle abruptement, alors que Ginny comprenait avec effroi, qu'elle n'avait aucun plan en tête depuis le début.

« Décidément elle est trop resté avec mon frère et c'est visible sur son comportement » soupira-t-elle, défaite, tout comme Rémus qui comprenant le malaise apparent de la jeune fille arrivait à une conclusion similaire.

« C'est une bonne question mais justement je pourrais vous poser la même question car je n'en ai aucune idée, tout comme Rémus d'ailleurs et…. » s'arrêtant en pleine phrase, comme un nouvel élément arrivant devant les yeux.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Rusard dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage sinistre et malsain remplacé par une expression de fort malaise, caractérisé par un teint blanc. Cette attitude inédite pour beaucoup chez lui paraissait encore pire que celle qu'il arborait quand il avait cru sa chatte morte après son attaque par le basilique.

« Il y a des visiteurs pour vous professeur » bredouilla-t-il surprenant les autres.

« Et ? » l'interrogea Albus

«Ils ne sont pas tout à fai…. »

« Humains c'est ce que vous alliez dire je suppose » compléta une voix grave dans son dos, le faisant littéralement sursauter et se retourner vers l'auteur de la voix qui terminait de monté l'escalier apparaissant devant la porte. D'autres bruits derrière lui fit comprendre aux sorciers présents qu'il n'était pas seul. Alors que tous semblait subjugué par sa beauté certaine, il entra dans le bureau, restant à moins de un mètre de la porte avant d'être rejoint par une femme et un autre homme.

Ses yeux toujours sur Rusard, quittèrent non sans un regard noir le concierge avant de balayer la pièce et de se poser sur ceux du directeur qui comprit tout de suite à quoi faisait allusion son concierge.

« Je me doute ce que vous devez interpréter comme non-humain » déclara-t-il, lâchant alors un léger sourire, dévoilant deux belles canines plus pointues que chez les humains donc.

Rémus, Célia ainsi que Ron et Ginny furent surpris en comprenant que c'étaient 3 vampires qui venaient de rentrer dans le bureau. Avant qu'ils puissent réagir tout comme le directeur, le premier d'entre eux, reprit la parole et d'une façon assez spéciale.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore » commença-t-il poliment avant de se tourner vers Hermione « bonjour Hermione Granger » continua-t-il « Je me nomme Vladimir. Et suis le plus haut placé dans notre hiérarchie » continua-t-il revenant vers Dumbledore.

Tous les regards allèrent vers Hermione qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué sa rencontre avec les vampires des mois plus tôt. Et réalisait avec malheur que cela lui revenait dessus. Elle se maudit alors d'avoir jurer à Harry de ne pas en parler avant de se gifler mentalement de ce qu'elle venait juste de penser.

« Bonjour » répliqua-t-elle dans un grincement de dents provoquant le sourire du vampire.

« Arrête donc de la taquiner Vladimir. Elle n'a rien dit ce qui est.. »

« C'est un miracle alors. Mais bon elle est donc digne d'intérêt pour lui » son regard perçant toujours sur la jeune fille. « parfait » finit-il retournant vers le directeur.

« Nous sommes ici contre Voldemort alors n'ayez crainte nous ne voulons rien » les rassura-t-il

« Je comprends en effet votre venu ici dans cette optique. Et je vous assure que rien de dommageable ne vous arrivera le temps de votre présence dans cette école » annonça-t-il, déclaration solennelle et donc engagement de sa part.

« Je vous remercie » répondit-il son regard se posant vers le concierge à ses côtés.

« Je pense Argus, qu'il y a des élèves à contrôler au rez-de-chaussé » lui conseilla le directeur, simple façon de le faire quitter le bureau. Le concierge, grogna avant de quitter le bureau aussitôt, content néanmoins de quitter les lieux.

« maintenant que nous sommes tranquille parlons » ordonna le vampire faisant grogner quelques tableaux.

« Vous ne croyez pas Albus qu'il serait judicieux de faire sortir les élèves avant de commencer » indiqua Célia certaine que ce n'était pas la place pour eux trois.

« Je ne sais pas justement. Visiblement Mlle Granger les a déjà rencontré et selon moi, la seule chance que cela se soit produit c'est avec Harry. N'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement, Hermione faisant un simple signe de tête ne parvenant pas à rester de marbre face au regard pesant su directeur.

« Le grand Albus Dumbledore l'a deviné mais ce n'est pas des plus compliqué quand il s'agit de plus puissant de ses élèves » ironisa-t-il faisant sourire le directeur.

« Malheureusement il n'est pas ici et… »

« Nous le savons très bien qu'il n'est pas là. Vladimir nous a avertit il y a deux jours » dit l'autre homme âprement.

« Calme toi Edouard » fit Gabrielle « excusez le, il est encore jeune et insouciant » plaisanta-t-elle

« Ha Ha très drôle » répondit le vampire en grognant, avant de retourner vers les tableaux et d'en contempler plusieurs.

« Oh c'est idiot de Pritchett à même son tableau ici !» se moqua-t-il parlant d'un sorcier âgée vêtu d'une robe grise qui le regardait méchamment. « J'ai l'impression qui lui manque 2-3 verrues sur le nez » rajouta-t-il retrouvant son sourire.

« Vous le connaissiez personnellement ? » l'interrogea le directeur avec un sourire.

« Oui. C'est lui qui m'a obligé à partir quand il a compris que j'étais un vampire. Ce fut peut-être une bonne chose enfin de compte mais bon j'aimais bien cette école » avoua-t-il son regard se déplaçant avec souvenir.

« Dommage en effet car votre présence aurait été un pont entre nos deux peuples et …. »

« ça aurait été difficile il a tué un élève avant de partir » trancha Vladimir avec son tact, pesant un silence de plomb dans la salle, que Rémus fut le seul à rompre au bout de plusieurs secondes de silences pesant.

« que voulez vous vraiment ? excepté voir Harry bien sûr. »

« Nous l'avons manqué de peu mais il nous a dit de venir le moment venu et c'est le moment venu malheureusement » avoua-t-il lugubre

«que voulez vous dire ? »

« Simple Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort s'est alloué les services de quasiment de tous les grands clans de vampires et je crains que nous puisions plus rien faire contre cela. » expliqua Gabrielle. « il a des chances que certains d'entre eux nous rejoignent quand ils comprendront que nous sommes contre eux mais peu je le crains »

« De toute façon nous avons que faire de ces ignares d'impures. » continua Vladimir « A présent tout ce que nous souhaitons c'est que si nous venons à mourir tous les trois, nous ferons de notre mieux pour que ces infâmes créatures meurent également. Notre peuple est en extinction mais ils ne partira pas sans un grand barouf d'honneur » termina-t-il avec fougue.

« Votre aide sera précieuse même si je ne peux pas vous promettre être bien accueillit par une majorité des sorciers. Mais je vous fais confiance car si vous avez joint Harry c'est que vous avez une bonne raison»

« Vous avez encore raison. Mais une je préfère vous dire une chose professeur. Nous servons Harry, et personne d'autre. Il a eut l'humble demande de nous faire venir ici vous voir mais c'est tout. » préféra-t-il mettre au point avec l'homme

« Il vous a fait une impression certaine dans ce cas on dirait » riposta le directeur, pensant en effet que comme il l'avait vite remarqué, son élève influençait beaucoup de monde.

« Depuis le temps vous devez avoir comprit qu'il est différent des êtres humains classiques. Nous l'avons sentit et avons décidé de le suivre. Je ne sais si nous avons eut raison mais c'est ainsi » expliqua-t-il tout simplement, intrigant encore plus les trois jeunes sorciers se posant de plus en plus de question sur leur ami.

* * *

Cela faisaità présent plusieurs jours que Harry avait quitté l'école au grand dame de ses amis. Ils avaient parlé tous les 3 des derniers événements et entre l'arrivé des vampires et l'attaque de Durmstang, ils en avaient à dire.

« Je ne reviens tout de même pas que tu nous en a pas parler avant Hermione » se plaignit une nouvelle fois Ron, à croire incapable de changer de sujet.

« elle t'a pourtant expliquer qu'elle a gardé le secret pour ne pas contrarier Harry » la défendit comme à son habitude Ginny, Hermione ayant assez de répondre à cette remarque.

« Tu aurais peut-être souhaité qu'ils ne nous parlent encore moins comme au début d'année ? » répliqua-t-elle, idée qui fit son chemin dans la boite crânienne du garçon.

« oui mais ce n'est pas une raison » trancha-t-il campant sur ses positions. « si c'était moi je l'aurai dit »

« Si cela avait été toi Ron, tout le monde l'aurait su aussitôt » se moqua Hermione consciente que son ami parlait bien trop souvent sans réfléchir surtout quand il avait un truc en tête.

Il lui lança un regard noir, croisant les bras de colère devant cette insulte selon lui mais reflétant bien la réalité. En ayant assez de son comportement, Hermione changea de sujet, espérant que cela lui passera vite. Comme quoi l'espoir faire vivre comme le dise les moldus.

« En tout cas les choses bougent en Bulgarie » recommença-t-elle

« Oui mais pour l'instant personne ne sait qui est le responsable de l'attaque qui a détruit totalement Durmstang ! »

« C'est vrai mais en tout cas, la population bulgare commence à se poser des questions sur le pouvoir en place et sur sa légitimité. Ils ne sont pas tous des mages noires en puissance Ron » rajouta-t-elle à son intention le voyant grimacer.

« Tu n'en sais rien Hermione. Leur gouvernement l'est et corrompu à la solde de Voldemort. Alors les autres sûrement, crois moi » certifia-t-il, évoquant les paroles de son père qu'il avait entendu. Arthur Weasley toujours à son poste avait avertit le ministère des problèmes posés par le gouvernement bulgare. Même si les preuves n'étaient étayées, il ne faisait plus de doute de leur appartenance à la mouvance de Voldemort. Les derniers décrets en date pour la société magique et pour Durmstang allaient bien dans ce sens.

« remarque, Durmstang n'allait pas accueillir les enfants nés de moldu à la prochaine rentrée » les avertit-elle peinée « et je ne vous parle pas de la façon sont ils traitent les non humains, pire qu'ici »

« En tout cas, personne ne retournera plus à Durmstang avant un bon moment » plaisanta Ron

« ça te plairait non ? » le taquina sa sœur avec un sourire.

Son frère la regarda, puis les murs autour de lui avant de répondre, les surprenants toutes les deux.

« En fait, je pense que je m'ennuierai quand je quitterai Poudlard. On a passé pas mal de bon moment depuis 6 ans non ! » se confie-t-il, serein et content.

« Tu as raison » répondit Hermione mettant de côté les petits désagréments. « on s'ennuiera » affirma-t-elle

* * *

Bien éloigné de ce genre de discussion futile , Harry méditait depuis de longues jours sur ce qu'il venait de faire en Bulgarie et sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Depuis la destruction de Durmstang, il se posait grand nombre de questions sur ses agissements. En effet, habitué peut-être à défié les règlements, il n'était pourtant pas habituel pour lui d'agir de la sorte avec autant de froid et de puissance.

« C'est le côté Fléau ou c'est bien moi ? » se demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de passer une nuit blanche et qu'il assistait au lever de soleil par delà la mer devant lui.

« C'est un peu des deux en vérité. Et je sais que tu l'as à présent compris. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, tu le sais. Et ce n'est pas car nous avons une puissance énorme et que le Fléau peut paraître un tant soit peu violent et monstrueux que nous le sommes pour autant » lu parla alors Adam après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je suis conscient que tu as fait pire que cela dans ta vie et une partie de moi pense que la perte de Durmstang est nécessaire dans notre tâche mais… »

« Jusqu'à maintenant, nous faisions attention de ne pas tuer ou blesser. Mais c'est le lot de toute guerre depuis la nuit des temps et il nous faut battre Voildemort par ses propres moyens si nous voulons en finir avec lui et sa menace »

« Et pour cela, dois je devenir comme lui ? comme toi ? » cria-t-il effrayant les oiseaux autour de lui.

« Pas totalement en tout cas, mais tu sais depuis longtemps que cela ne serait pas facile. Sache néanmoins, que tu ne seras pas comme moi, car contrairement à moi, ton cœur est rempli de l'amour de ta mère et tu es conscient que tu ne peux pas tout détruire pour arriver à tes fins. Moi je ne me suis rendu compte de çà bien après et le mal était déjà fait » annonça-t-il encore honteux de ses actes.

« pour rembourser tu as aidé la reconstruction et tu as fais en sorte de protéger les autres de ta puissance que toi parvenait à maîtriser mais peut-être pas ta descendance. Et donc pour cela, tu as mis des limites à leur puissance. »

« Exact. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils vivent ce que j'ai vécu. Et sans cette prophétie, surtout mal interprété, ce serait encore le cas. Même si au fond de moi, je suis un peu content car la vérité sera enfin dévoilé à tous et je pense qu'il est enfin temps et avec de la chance, la lignée de Serpentard sera enfin anéantie pour de bon. » retrouvant son humeur avec ses paroles.

« Tu es donc très content que cette école fondée par l'un de ses héritiers soit en miette » affirma Harry.

« Bien entendu. Surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai rasé cette vallée à l'époque alors espérons qu'aucun Serpentard ne s'amuse à la reconstruire » plaisanta-t-il

« Espérons alors que tout finisse avec Voldemort. La haine par les liens du sang sont tenaces. »

« Oui mais, ils ont commencé il y a 1000 ans et je compte bien à présent comme tu le dis en terminer. »

Il eut un silence avant que l'esprit ne reprenne.

« Je crois que le moment de partir est arrivé Harry. Ton voyage ne fait que commencer et il commence ici »

« Tu ne m'a pas expliquer en quoi cela me servirait ? » le questionna-t-il, se relevant, tout comme le soleil plus haut dans le ciel.

« Simple, il est important que tu comprennes par toi-même l'héritage qui t'a été laissé. Tout comme moi, tu dois partir à sa recherche, car c'est la meilleure façon de l'appréhender. » expliqua-t-il « avec les connaissances que tu as actuellement, tu dois savoir de quoi je parle, nous ne sommes pas loin » termina-t-il

« Pas loin d'où tout à commencer ! » continua Harry, qui en se retournant, fixait à présent, les monuments humains les plus anciens et aussi les plus impressionnants, véritable berceau du Fléau.


	81. L’Egypte reste toujours au centre des fa

Réponses aux reviews:

Arathorn: Content que çà plaise voilà la suite.

mademoiselle mime: Nous n'allons pas revoir le tombeau de la dernière fois même si c'est lié.

Joachim-maat: Non Victor n'était pas dans le château quand il a exploser. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a déjà finit c'est étude.

Bastien: Celui-ci aussi c'est fait désiré et le voilà.

Matoo: Beaucoup de questions sans réponse en effet mais patience, je répondrai à toutes.

Chessandmat: Plus d'attente pour celui là et je tacherai de ne pas prendre autant de temps à l'avenir.

Onarluca: Pas de problème , je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite ou en tout cas avant la fin.

Sun: Peu importe le site, le principal c'est que tu apprécies.

Nymphodora Tonks: On en connaîtra un peu plus sur l'héritage dans les prochains chapitres.

Tchaye: Voilà la suite justement.

Satya: La suite devrait rester haletante tout comme les derniers chapitres.

Lilou: En effet, Harry aurai eut du mal à supporter la trahison de Katie étant à ce moment donné de l'histoire la personne la plus proche de lui. Le Fléau devait bien intervenir à un moment ou un autre et ce duel était le mieux. Dumbledore fera des recherches et sera surpris de ne rien trouver. Désolé de t'avoir choqué mais comme il le dit la guerre c'est la guerre et Durmstang signifie certaines choses que Harry voulait détruire. Oui il a attendu que le peu d'occupant sorte pour tout détruire même s'il est possible que certaines y soient encore. Je sais que c'est radical mais sous l'effet de la colère on peut faire beaucoup de chose. Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises cela car en effet je réserve encore quelques idées assez surprenante pour la suite.

Elriestar: Je sais mais chez moi tu pourrais rajouter que c'est pathologique les mystères à foison dans toutes les situations. Je continue dans cette voix alors patience pour les réponses.

Mellon: Je te souhaite bonne relecture alors espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant.

Millie Black: Merci pour tes compliments, ils font plaisir à lire.

Obal: Comme tu le sais je ne pensais pas arriver à ce stade. Mais maintenant que j'y suis autant continuer.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs et à ma correctrice Obal pour son aide et soutient.

Désolé pour l'attente plus longue que prévu mais on est parfois maître de son emploi du temps et motivation.

J'espère donc que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre en attendant la suite qui devrait arriver de façon plus régulière.

Si vous avez question ou avis vous savez quoi faire c'est rapide et fait plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon week-end et bonne lecture.

By By

* * *

Chapitre 81 : L'Egypte reste toujours au centre des faits.

Son voyage commencé depuis déjà plusieurs jours, le fit revenir pratiquement à son point de départ. Ce fut donc un lever de soleil presque identique auquel il assista, dans le même lieu.

« Le second est donc revenu ici, là où tout à commencer » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, la splendeur des monuments en face de lui l'époustouflant à nouveau.

« Et dire que tout le monde pense qu'elles ont été créées par des hommes ordinaires » se moqua-t-il, ses yeux se posant sur une série de pyramides en face de lui.

« C'est vrai. Ils ne se doutent pas que la magie avait été utilisée. Tout a été fait afin que personne ne le sache et ne l'imagine même » lui dit Adam certain qu'il comprenait comment.

« De même que nous avons tout fait afin que personne n'apprenne l'existence du Fléau ! » pensa-t-il aussitôt certain qu'il avait raison. Et c'était le cas.

« Le mythe du secret est commun à tous les sorciers »

« Et Voldemort par ses actes n'est pas loin de tout dévoiler. Une raison de plus pour l'arrêter » décida-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

Il visitait beaucoup de monuments comme appelé à le faire et préférait le faire tôt le matin. Tout d'abord moins de monde à le voir et surtout beaucoup moins chaud que le reste de la journée.

Avançant d'un pas tranquille essayant de ressembler aux nombreux touristes, se mêlant à eux, il passa donc une partie de la matinée à visiter divers monuments ouvert ou non au public. Ses connaissances en magie lui permettaient à présent de passer au travers des protections sans pour autant se faire détecter par le ministère égyptien.

Les jours passaient donc de la même façon pour le survivant, visitant et cherchant des informations que visiblement lui seul semblait connaître et semblait chercher.

Cette monotonie aurait persisté pendant des jours, s'il n'avait pas eut enfin une sensation de déjà vu, lui sautant aux yeux alors qu'il arrivait sur une plaine désertique, sans réel signe de grand monuments en tout cas en apparence. Ça et là, des ruines antiques se dressaient, en tout cas leurs restants de murs mais rien de plus. Mais Harry sondait autre chose. La réalité paraît différente selon les personnes et il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Les flux magiques qu'il sentait vibrer de plus en plus autour de lui certifiaient qu'il avait raison.

« Je crois que nous brûlons pour de bon cette fois » l'avertit Adam

« Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt » se lamenta James, prenant la première fois la parole depuis de nombreux jours avant de se taire à nouveau.

Sans connaître pleinement la raison, il se doutait que Elvis et lui perdait de leur influence et puissance au sein de son esprit. Premier prémices de ce qu'il appelait, la réunion finale, à l'issus du quelle il acquérait sa véritable puissance.

« Oui enfin » dit-il stoppant, et scrutant ses pieds et plus précisément le sable et ce qu'il allait sous le sable en dessous de lui.

« Tu as compris » lui révéla Adam.

« Le second était là et c'est toi qui l'a découvert il y a près de 1000 ans. Et il est temps pour moi de le voir également » se réjouit-il

Recherchant une entrée visible dans le sable, il parcourut ce qui devait ressembler à une petite dune, mais en vérité ce qui s'avérait être une sorte de temple. Un temple d'environ plusieurs milliers d'années, ensevelit par le sable et qu'il allait à présent découvrir tout comme donc Adam avant lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva l'entrée savamment déguisée, lui donnant enfin accès à ce qu'il cherchait. En entrant, il sentit à nouveau, la puissance inhérente au Fléau, présente encore sous forme de trace diffuse sur les murs. Il devait avoir lui-même bâtit ce temple pour sa sépulture de quelque nature qu'elle soit. Les murs étaient recouverts d'image et de texte hiéroglyphique, ainsi que des inscriptions d'origines sorcières selon lui se côtoyait avec grâce et les yeux avisés de même les plus grands moldus dans ce domaine ne parviendraient pas à faire la différence. Harry n'était peut-être pas un spécialiste comme le professeur Ecker mais il avait un avantage. Il avait accès à certaines informations de part les autres et il pouvait aisément voir la différence, et même les interpréter. Il en était de même pour les runes couvrant les murs et dont la puissance protégeaient encore et toujours les lieux.

Néanmoins, il sentait également une autre magie, tout aussi puissante mais bien plus récente. Il se rappela également, que Adam avait fait en sorte que personne ne puissent comprendre et apprendre ce qui présidait dans ce temple. C'est-à-dire le Fléau.

« Tu as bien usé de ta magie afin de ne pas trop détériorer les murs et inscriptions tout en éliminant tout ce qui pouvait te paraître compromettant pour nous. Tu as fait de bon travail comme toujours » jugea-t-il comprenant tout à présent.

« Je le prends pour un compliment » répondit-il tranquillement. Il avait en effet un bon travail de destructions et à présent le regrettait mais bon il était obligé.

« Je pense donc que la salle principale qui nous attend derrière cette porte est le pourquoi de notre venu en ce lieux » déclara-t-il, arrivant devant une porte en pierre de grande taille, environ 3 mètres et 50 centimètres d'épaisseur.

« Et bien il avait vraiment peur d'être dérangé » pensa-t-il avant de pousser les lourdes portes qui comme il le sentait, n'étaient ni froide et ni légère.

« Système auto-chauffant » fit Adam, d'un ton amusé. « Il devait avoir des idées bizarres » continua-t-il

« Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas » lui répondit-il poussant fortement les portes, usant de sa magie et cette fois elles s'ouvrirent sans difficultés. Elles s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas laissant la voix libre à Harry. Sans se soucier du reste, il fit un premier pas, puis un second avant de stopper, entendant un drôle de bruit sur sa droite. Tournant la tête, il vit avec surprise une flamme s'embraser sur une torche, suivit d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième. Il en fut de même tout le long du mur droit tout comme sur le mur gauche.

« Le temple semble avoir reconnu la force de son créateur. »

« En tout cas sa magie » expliqua Adam

Une fois les nombreuses torches allumées, illuminant les lieux, Harry eut enfin le loisir d'observer la salle centrale. Les colonnes soutenant le plafond toujours intact semblaient comme des gardiennes protéger le centre de la salle, légèrement surélevé comme un autel bas. En contemplant cet endroit précis, Harry fut attiré et sans s'en rendre compte, il se trouvait à ces côtés l'observant de plus près. L'observation dura quelques minutes avant qu'il comprenne totalement de quoi il s'agissait, et cela même s'il le savait déjà en tout cas une partie de son cerveau le reconnaissait.

« C'est ici que sa vie a terminé, il y a tant de siècles » énonça-t-il comme vérité pur, Adam d'accord avec lui car connaissant déjà l'édifice et ce qu'il contenait.

« Une sorte de sépulture en somme pour une personne particulière dont la mort elle-même se refuse obstinément. » rajouta-t-il ensuit méditant sur cette pensée. De par sa nature le Fléau est quasi immortelle. En tout cas la puissance pour le vaincre est tellement astronomique et hors norme, qu'elle en devient presque inconcevable.

« Néanmoins, ils sont tous morts, visiblement pour des raisons différentes et dans des conditions différentes. Je dirais même qu'ils ont tous voulu cette fin et qu'ils ont fait en sorte que cela se produise. Bizarre car il ne me semble pas dans sa nature de vouloir sa mort. A moins qu'il y ai une autre explication car tout homme normal ne recherche pas à en finir avec la vie » pensa-t-il, essayant d'imaginer les raisons qui avaient conduit le créateur de ce lieu à la fin.

Il avait découvert peu de chose sur le premier Fléau excepté qu'il avait été trahit par beaucoup de personnes et que cela avait conditionné la suite de ses actions. La destruction d'une partie de l'Egypte en étant le point le plus important et le plus terrifiant. Il supposait aussi, qu'en l'absence de lieux comme celui-ci, il n'avait pas eut le temps de le construire ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait périt lors de sa dernière bataille. Sensation étrange car il doutait de ce fait. Sans trop savoir le pourquoi il pensait que tout avait commencé par lui et que c'était sa disparition qui avait engendré la suite des événements. Malheureusement ce n'était que supposition et Adam lui-même ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il n'avait aucune information à ce sujet ou ne les avait plus justement.

Il était toujours dans ces pensées sur les autres avant lui, qu'il ne se rendit pas du tout compte que des personnes pénétraient dans le temple pour effectuer un travail dont eux seuls connaissaient les aboutissants. Ce ne fut quand, il capta leur magie alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer dans la salle centrale qu'il s'en rendit compte.

La première chose qui sembla curieux pour les arrivants, fut de constater que la large et lourde porte de la salle centrale était ouverte. Or pour des raisons simples de sécurité, elle restait constamment fermée dès lors qu'ils quittaient les lieux. Fait encore plus curieux, le sorts de protections placé sur elle ne semblait pas avoir fonctionné et encore plus bizarre était en état de fonctionnement à l'heure actuelle. Le sorcier de tête s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte et d'un geste de la main demanda le silence aux personnes se trouvant un peu derrière lui et qui continuaient à arriver. La baguette a présent pointée sur la porte, il attendit l'arrivée du chef de l'équipe avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Quelques secondes plus tard, son chef arrivait à ses côtés, impatient de rentrer, se posant des questions sur cet arrêt non prévu à si peu de distance de la zone d'étude.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-il arrivant, les yeux envieux de pouvoir afin continuer son étude sur les runes recouvrant les murs de ce lieu si particulier.

« Une ou des personnes ont pénétré à l'intérieur du temple professeur » révéla-t-il désignant du doigt la porte semi-ouverte. Le professeur retrouva son air sérieux et également inquiet. Il se souvenait de l'attaque de mangemorts si l'un de ses lieux de travail et encore plus l'attaque de Pouldard, peu de temps son arrivé ici, en Egypte.

« D'accord mais dans ce cas, nous devons faire attention. Ils peuvent être dangereux et il ne faut pas non plus endommager les lieux qui l'ont été grièvement par le passé » décida-t-il refusant contrairement au passé à fuir les combats. Avec les épreuves récentes il voulait se défendre et défendre sa passion et son travail. Ce fut cette puissante motivation que ses assistants reconnurent dans son regard et qui donna à tous non seulement la même envie mais également la détermination nécessaire pour ce battre.

« Nous sommes prêt dans ce cas professeur. Quel que soit l'intrus il ne pourra rien contre nous » déclara-t-il fièrement près lui aussi.

Ce fut donc dans un état d'esprit plus guerrier que passif qu'ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la salle centrale près à en découdre si nécessaire. Ils allaient être surpris par ce qu'ils allaient y découvrirent et ce qui allait s'y produire.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur alors que les sorciers allaient rentrer dans la pièce. Sans se poser de question et n'ayant pas terminer la raison de sa visite, il prit les devant, enchaînant plusieurs sorts vers la porte, touchant certains sorciers qui ne s'y attendait pas. Les sorts fusèrent vers lui quand ils entrèrent pour de bon plus nombreux qu'il le croyait.

« Il semble que la magie interne encore présente ai atténué leur présence » remarqua-t-il curieux de ne pas les avoir tous détecté. Une autre chose lui sautait aux yeux. Les sorts qu'ils utilisaient étaient loin d'être de la magie noire et pas vraiment dangereux au vrai sens du terme. Il comprit vite également que tout comme lui, ils prenaient soins de ne pas viser les éléments de la pièce ce qui lui certifia qu'ils ne devaient pas être des ennemis au sens stricte mais plutôt des visiteurs ou chercheurs. Cela devint un certitude quand il reconnu le professeur Ecker parmi eux. A ce moment, il ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé ou se maudire. En effet, c'était l'une des personne qui pouvait s'avéré nuisible pour sa tranquillité. Alors qu'il paraît plus à présent cherchant une solution de replis, Ecker l'apercevant le reconnu et l'appela surpris.

« Harry Potter ! » fit-il stupéfait, faisant s'arrêter les sorts autour de lui, tout comme Harry qui ne voyait plus à présent de raisons à continuer de se battre.

« Professeur Ecker quelle joie de vous revoir en bonne santé » ironisa le survivant alors que tous semblait se poser des questions.

Ecker allait répondre, toujours stupéfait de le voir ici, surtout qu'il avait appris que Harry avait disparu peu de temps après l'attaque et que tout le monde s'en inquiétait. Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas le temps car l'un de ses assistants ne comprenant visiblement pas qu'il n'y avait plus de problème, mal interpréta un mouvement de main de Harry et lui expédia un sort dont il avait le secret, autrefois interdit. Pensant bien faire et désirant neutraliser pour de bon l'intrus il le visa, se trouvant plus sur le côté su groupe.

Dès le sort partit, Ecker le voyant l'appela mais c'était trop tard, le sort bleu ciel arrivait déjà sur Harry qui surpris, son attention relâchée n'eut pas même me temps d'intervenir, excepté d'y penser alors qu'une vision lui frappait l'esprit.

Au moment de l'impact, une explosion se produisit, couvrant d'un voile Harry de la vue des autres, alors que Ecker criait encore plus sur son assistant fautif. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers Harry espérant qu'il n'ai rien, s'interrogeant sur la nature du sort et aussi de ce qu'il c'était produit.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » fit tout haut l'assistant faisant se retourner les autres.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas le type de réaction normal, à croire que le sort a rencontré un obstacle et qu'il a… » il stoppa net de parler, alors qu'une décharge d'énergie, semblant sortir de sous ses pieds le frappait, le faisant crier, trembler avant qu'il ne retombe dans un grand fracas. Tous le dévisagèrent alors que deux de ses amis connaissants des sorts de soins avancés arrivèrent vers lui avant d'être stoppé par l'un des leur.

« Arrêtez » cria-t-il « c'est incroyable professeur. Les runes sont encore efficaces malgré le temps passé » rajouta-t-il subjugué par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Exact mais je voudrais bien savoir comment elle a été activée » dit-il tout haut avant de se retourner vers le place où se trouvait Harry qui la poussière levé retombé, se trouvait intact en face de lui. « Si tu les activées, je voudrais bien savoir comment ? » lui posa-t-il comme question avant de s'avancer d'un pas lent vers le garçon qui regardait la victime de la rune de protection par terre, semblant indifférent à son sort.

« Vous devriez aller le soigné mais je juge préférable qu'il ne revienne pas en ce lieux avant quelques temps voir jamais. » voyant l'air intrigué de connaître la raison chez Ecker il expliqua « je crains que ce lieux le prenne comme un intrus et qu'il ne veuille pas de lui maintenant »

« Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il est resté étudié ici de nombreuses heures déjà ! » protesta une femme près de Ecker.

« Tout simplement car en m'attaquant, les runes m'ont protégé et le temple en entier peu le prendre pour son ennemi car mon ennemi » répondit-il clairement, choquant certains par ses paroles.

« Tu as donc activé ces runes alors ? »

« Non. Elles se sont activés seules afin de me protéger et pour être honnête je les en remercie » dit il en faisant un humble signe de tête vers le sol.

Ecker en fit de même et fut stupéfait. Aux pieds de Harry se dessinait clairement une rune non présente lors des recherches précédentes, il pourrait le jurer. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures et une analyse sommaire, lui fit penser que son auteur était la même personne que pour toutes les autres, les plus puissantes de l'édifice. Il releva alors les yeux vers Harry, ceux-ci toujours brillant d'exaltation.

« Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation sérieuse tous les deux Harry. Non seulement sur ce site de recherche mais également sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici maintenant et sur ce que vous avez fait avant d'y venir » exigea le professeur, ne laissant pas le choix à Harry qui n'ayant pas terminé son travail en ce lieux ne pouvait pas partir même si cela pouvait lui être facile.

Il fit juste un signe de tête, avant d'être étreint par une personne qu'il reconnu facilement et dont la présence ici le surpris. Quand elle le lâche presque aussitôt pas habitué à agir de la sorte, elle semblait être fatiguée, sûrement par les derniers événements.

« Alors comme cela tu es parvenu à être accepté dans le groupe de travail du professeur Ecker? Je suis content pour toi Brenda » la félicita-t-il alors que son ami retrouvait un léger sourire, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps.

« Je suis content de te revoir Harry » commença-t-elle « après tous les événements je ne savais pas comment réagir et j'avais beaucoup de choses à te dire et …. »

Il le stoppa tout de suite, ne voulant pas en parler devant tant d'étranger même s'ils n'en l'étaient pas tous pour elle.

« Nous trouverons le temps pour en discuter avant que je parte, promis » décida-t-il avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il était content maintenant qu'il la voyait de rencontrer une de ses amies, surtout dans un lieu comme celui-ci éloigné de tout et de son univers commun.

Dire que le professeur Ecker était surpris en rencontrant le jeune Potter à l'intérieur même de ce temple frisait l'euphémisme. Il avait d'ailleurs eut du mal à le croire quand il avait reconnu.

« Et dire qu'à Poudlard et une partie de l'Angleterre ils se demandent tous bien où il se trouve et moi je le découvre ici, tranquillement installé » réalisa-t-il ne sachant pas encore que faire de cette nouvelle information importante pour plusieurs de ses connaissances.

Il avait assisté tout comme, Brenda et les autres professeurs à l'enterrement digne de Katie Bell, alias la fille de Voldemort à peine quelques jours après l'attaque et le lendemain de la disparition de Harry. Il était ensuite retourné à ses études runiques entre autre essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme malgré les heures sombres par lesquelles il était passé mais sans grand succès pour le moment. Pensant que son travail lui permettrait d'oublier un peu les tragédies, il avait réitéré une demande auprès du ministère afin de travailler dans ce temple qui l'intéressait encore plus après ses recherches sur le tumulus bulgare. Par chance sa demande aboutit et il pu avec son équipe travailler à nouveau sur ce site.

Ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer, il proposa à Harry de lui faire un rapide tour des lieux, lui expliquant ce qu'il avait découvert, espérant surtout le faire réagir en cas d'inexactitude. Pour lui certitude que le garçon possédait des informations sans en connaître l'origine, lui sautait aux yeux, tout comme pour le tumulus justement. Il pensait subtilement le faire réagir en cas d'erreurs. Il pourrait alors essayer de parvenir à lui soutirer des informations, chose qu'il avait compris comme délicat et quasiment impossible de la par des autres professeurs de Poudlard voir de ses amis. Ce constat connu de par Célia l'intriguait car posait la question d'où lui venaient ses connaissances de monuments que peu de sorciers ont visité et connaissent.

Ils passèrent donc l'heure suivante à visiter le site de recherche, seuls tous les deux et pas à un moment, Harry laissa échapper surprise ou désaccord sur son visage même s'il n'était pas en accord sur toutes les paroles du professeurs. Ecker fut déçu de par sa réaction mais, cela ne l'étonnait guère.

« Il maîtrise ses pensées et expressions. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de curieux comme garçon » pensa-t-il affirmation partagée par le reste de son équipe. Autant l'histoire du survivant restait connu dans beaucoup de lieux, autant ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir ici et surtout que Ecker lui réserve ce genre de traitement.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a bien d'extraordinaire pour que le professeur lui fasse l'honneur de lui faire visiter le temple alors qu'il devrait le faire chasser car il n'a aucune raison de se trouver ici » maugréa l'un des assistants le regard noir dirigé vers Harry.

« Peut-être car il activé, il ne sait comment une rune de protection quand tu l'as attaqué, tout simplement » releva l'un de ses collègues, le sourire aux lèvres lui rappelant ses actions récentes.

« hmm » fit-il dégoûté « au moins ça aura servit à quelque chose » se justifia-t-il

« Si tu veux mais à ta place, je ne m'aventurais pas à l'attaquer si j'étais toi » lui conseilla une femme que Harry avait reconnu, présente lors de le visite du tumulus.

« Et pourquoi Anissia ? Car il est le survivant ? » Se moqua-t-il

« En effet car si tu le demandes à Brenda qui le connaît bien mieux que nous, il est bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraît et car ses connaissances sont très développées malgré son jeune âge » expliqua-t-elle consciente des ses paroles. L'ayant vu se battra contre des mangemorts, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. De plus, elle se doutait qu'il devait encore avoir progressé, étant dans sa phase d'augmentation de pouvoir de la fin de l'adolescence.

Son collègue devant son ton certain, réfléchit et compris qu'elle devait connaître des informations sur lui qu'il ignorait. En effet, peu de gens connaissaient l'histoire de l'attaque en Ukraine et il n'en faisait pas partit. Le professeur Ecker n'ayant pas préféré en faire la publicité et ayant préféré augmenter les sécurités sur les sites plutôt qu'autre chose comme d'inquiéter ses collègues. Néanmoins tous avaient vite remarqué que la sécurité avait prit une dimension tout autre. Compte tenu des différents problèmes dans le monde moldu, ils pensaient principalement que c'était pour contrer ce genre de problèmes en priorité. La vérité était tout autre et peu en fait avait fait le rapprochement.

« Alors Harry quelle est la raison de ta présence dans ce lieux ? Et soit honnête avec moi » lui demanda Ecker à la fin de la visite du temple alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux au centre de celle-ci devant ce qui restait l'objet le plus inexplicable du site.

Harry quitta des yeux la sorte d'estrade qui l'attirait tant et regarda le professeur réfléchissant sur que dire et que faire. Il comprenait les interrogations du sorcier mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dévoiler certaines parties de l'histoire de ce lieu. Néanmoins, la situation actuelle l'obligeait en partit. Un soupir plus tard, il entama la discussion, après avoir vérifié que les autres ne pourrait pas les écouter. Pour cela il se déplaça un peu faisant mine de continuer la visite et l'observation des murs.

« Comme vous me l'avez dit, la première fois que je vous ai rencontré sur l'autre site, ce temple et essentiellement les runes qui en garnissent les murs sont l'œuvre de la même personne qui contribué à celles se trouvant dans le tumulus, les plus puissantes évidemment » rajouta-t-il, se déplaçant vers le mur ayant subit le plus de dégâts au niveau des hiéroglyphes.

« Il n'a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère pour effacer les traces » fit-il attristé doucement « mais je le reconnais bien là. Et on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, la complexité de sa situation l'explique amplement tout comme le désarroi régnant alors dans on esprit » expliqua-t-il à Ecker qui écoutait sans réellement comprendre.

« Nous nous devons de le lui pardonner car pour se trouver, il faut du temps, les moyens et parfois user d'outils plus délicat. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, je suis comme lui ce qui est normal donc je ne vais pas le juger pour ce qu'il a fait » déclara-t-il à Ecker qui ne perdant pas le fil réalisait une chose incroyable pour lui, qu'il évoqua alors.

« Vous savez qui est le responsable de cela ? »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit clairement. « Si vous voulez parler de celui qui a détruit cela ? » montrant du doigt les motifs du murs « ou bien celui qui a reposé ici ?» désignant le centre de salle « alors oui je les connais. En partit pour le constructeur de ceci mais suffisamment » répondit-t-il tranquillement provoquant autant l'émoi que la stupéfaction chez Ecker.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été très attentif lors des cours d'histoire de la magie » expliqua-t-il un peu penaud. « Heureusement, je me suis rattrapé un peu durant mes nuits d'insomnie et comme la bibliothèque de Poudlard est maintenant mieux garnie que la célèbre d'Alexandrie dans l'antiquité j'ai rattrapé le retard en tout cas là où j'en avais besoin. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant je doute que vous ayez trouvé quelque chose sur ce lieu ou sur celui ou ceux qui l'on construit ! » Affirma sûr de lui Ecker et pour sur personne n'avait vraiment réussi à faire la lumière sur ce monument.

« C'est vrai. Et c'est l'une des conséquences provoquée par ceci justement » revenant aux murs.

« La partielle destruction sert à ne pas divulguer la vérité donc » fit pensif le professeur étant déjà arrivé à cette conclusion

« Masquer plus précisément la vérité. » rectifia Harry. « Les agissements du créateur de ce temple et de ses hommes ont été occultés afin qu'il n'en reste aucune trace dans l'histoire. Il en a été de même pour ce lieu. Les runes protègent l'édifice et leur maître afin que personne ne puisse le déranger. »

« Oui mais quelqu'un a trouvé l'entrée et si ce que vous dites est vrai a modifié les inscription » remarqua judicieusement Ecker acceptant pour le moment les explications de Harry.

« Certes mais pas n'importe quelle personne justement. » dit-il restant dans le vague jaugeant les réactions.

« La personne susceptible de le trouver… une sorte de descendant ! » arriva comme conclusion Ecker avant de gratter les cheveux en guise de tracas.

« C'est difficilement réalisable car même chez les sorciers ont arrive assez durement à démontrer les liens familiaux sur plusieurs siècles voir sur un millénaires. Alors que dire sur une filiation de 2000 à 2500 ans, c'est presque inconcevable » cria-t-il presque à la limite de la rage, devant cette information, qu'il prenait comme sérieuse, réfutant à l'attitude de Harry qu'il le mène en bateau ou qui lui mente.

« C'est pourtant vrai. Néanmoins la filiation n'est pas aussi stricte et directe qu'on peut l'entendre. C'est un autre style d'héritage qui peut parfois s'apparenté plus à une malédiction si on analyse les situations mais c'est possible. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire et la logique et les faits historiques ne vont pas dans mon sens mais je sais même si c'est difficile de le croire que j'ai raison. » Il affirma cette idée avec tellement de conviction que Ecker fut convaincu même s'il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre, et d'ailleurs son air agar exprimait bien cette pensée.

« C'est en effet difficile à croire » approuva-t-il « mais alors pourquoi tant de mystère. Pourquoi l'héritier a détruit l'écrit ? Il aurait pu les conserver pour ses descendants ? »

« Possible mais le culte du secret est impératif pour eux même si je me doute qu'à leur époque, beaucoup de monde les ai vu il n'en ai fait mention dans aucun livre et aucun fait. Les grands hommes modifient l'histoire à leur guise voir même tout simplement les hommes simples. Si on lit certains livres sorciers traitant des moldus, on remarque très vite des différences flagrantes dans l'histoire. Toute trace des sorciers a été élimée avec le temps et le bon vouloir des sorciers justement. Mais même les moldus peuvent modifier l'histoire, l'embellir la majorité du temps ou gommer un aspect particulier. Dans notre cas, c'est exactement çà. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que compte tenu des runes présentes et encore en activité elles sont l'œuvre d'un sorcier particulièrement puissant. On peut facilement penser qu'il était suffisamment puissant pour tout influencer autour de lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était en bien ou en mal mais je comprends ou vous aussi qu'il ai voulu se préserver, sa puissance et sa descendance. C'était bien le mal que l'on pouvait lui souhaité » termina d'un coup Harry qui voyant arriver les assistants de Ecker cessa tout de suite de parler, laissant le professeur dubitatif avec le nombre d'informations donnés.

« Tu as été sage de ne pas lui révéler toutes les horreurs que ce sorciers a bien pu faire durant sa longue vie » le remercia Adam.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas une chose à divulguer. Même si je pense que malgré tout il a fait certaines choses positives, dans le tas ! »

« Oui et on peut également dire autre époque autre mœurs même si tout n'est pas justifiable ou pardonnable ! » évoquant par cela ses propres actes.

« Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Beaucoup le pense et se limitent eux même. Tu as fait du bon travail. » Remarqua Harry essayant de remonter le moral de son aïeul.

« J'ai faillit seulement éradiquer les Serpentard mais j'ai échoué et ma lignée s'est presque éteinte avec tes parents et toi »

« Il suffit malheureusement que d'un couple de rat pour perdurer la race » nota amusé Harry imaginant les progénitures de Salazar Serpentard sous cet aspect. « De plus comme tu l'as si bien dit, je vais terminer le travail et crois moi, cette fois sera la bonne » le caractère belliqueux remontant à la surface à ce moment précis.

« Je m'en doute en effet mais prudence » lui répondit Adam qui craignait que Harry glisse vers la même pente qui l'avait conduit à faire des actions hautement répréhensibles à son époque. « Il sera peut-être bon de te trouver un garde fou tout comme celui que j'ai trouvé et qui m'a sauvé en quelque sorte ! » termina-t-il dans un chuchotement intriguant Harry mais ne disant rien de plus.


	82. Poursuite du voyage et interrogations

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca: J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira alors.

Mademoiselle Mime: Je parlerai encore un peu de l'Egypte par la suite et on découvrira bien un jour qui sera le garde fou de Harry.

Bastien: Je me suis rendu compte que certain dialogue restait un peu flou. Je verrai à le corriger une fois que j'aurai le temps.

Chessandmat: Il n'y a qu'une grosse perte de motivation qui pourrait m'obliger à la stopper..

Boo Sullyvan: Le problème c'est que certaine explication sont difficile à donner et surtout à faire comprendre.

Mellon: Il était plus complexe mais la suite sera plus compréhensible.

Satya: Voilà donc la suite tant attendu.

Nymphadora Tonks: Avec un peu de retard voilà la suite.

Lilou: Ecker n'a peut être pas tout compris ou plutôt pas compris l'importance en premier abord. Néanmoins il se rend compte que Harry est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parais. L'histoire du Fléau a été effacé par lui-même et en vérité même les langues de plomb connaissent pas grand-chose. Ils savent qu'il y a quelque chose d'important mais ne savent pas quoi exactement. On sera par la suite comment Fudge connaissait l'existence du Fléau, en tout cas en partit. Ecker pourrait imaginer le lien un lien entre Harry et le constructeur du temple. Mais il ne pourrait jamais trouver la vérité. Pour ta dernière question, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre.

Lydz: Les sentiments de Dora envers Harry sont toujours aussi confus que depuis le début. Je vais doucement les montrer et les révéler à elle et à Harry. Je ne vais pas lâcher pas d'inquiétude même si parfois les chapitres sont plus long à attendre.

Matoo: L'important est de ne pas s'arrêter en plein milieu non.

Tchaye: Content qu'il te plaise voilà la suite.

Milie Black: Tant mieux alors que tu ais eut toi aussi du retard. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour cette fic mais bon je ne m'arrêterai pas pour autant. Vaux mieux prendre son temps que de décevoir les lecteurs. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également.

Akas: C'est vrai que le début est assez complexe, et une fois les premier chapitre passé, le reste suit plus tranquillement. Les sentiments de Harry sont toujours enfuis en lui et on en comprendra la raison plus tard. Pour Rogue, c'est vrais que c'est assez bizarre comme réaction. Je ne sais pas encore s'il changera même si pour moi rien ne pourra le faire changer. Sa rancœur est trop profonde pour le faire évoluer et je pense aussi qu'il se complais dedans. Il aime cette pensé de haïr plus que tout James et maintenant Harry. Et pour moi ça ne changera pas car c'est enfouit en lui de par sa mentalité et éducation.

Tout d'abord merci à l'ensemble de mes lecteurs anonymes on non.

Merci aussi à Obal pour son travail de correction.

Désolé pour le retard mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Ce chapitre donne de nouvelles informations sur ce que fait Harry et sur Adam. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Si vous avez questions, remarques, avis à formuler, vous savez quoi faire. C'est rapide et fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 82 : Poursuite du voyage et interrogations.

Enfin de compte, Harry resta plus longtemps que prévu avec le professeur Ecker et son équipe. Malgré les problèmes que cela pouvait lui causer, il savait que c'était la seule solution afin de bien tout comprendre ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Au fur et à mesure des jours passés sur place, il comprenait de mieux en mieux la mentalité du constructeur de ce temple qui avait été à son époque le Fléau. Peu à peu et notamment avec l'aide de Adam, il reconstruisait le puzzle de son histoire, dans les grandes lignes bien sûr, la plus grande partie des informations ayant été détruite on encore tronqué, y compris celles restant encore dans le temple. Le professeur Ecker était enthousiaste de le savoir ici avec eux, même s'il ressentait une gêne. D'un côté la présence de Harry pourrait s'avérer problématique si on apprenait qu'il se trouvait là, en bien tant qu'en mal. Heureusement, la grande partie de ses assistants n'avait pas fait le lien entre le jeune homme et le survivant, et ceux qui le connaissaient le gardaient bien pour eux.

Non le problème pour le professeur Ecker était de prévenir Célia entre autre sans que Harry ne se rende compte. Il se doutait très bien que le garçon était activement recherché, et que le professeur Dumbledore serait ravit de le retrouver. Malheureusement, il avait tout de suite compris que Harry s'y attendait et qu'il observait minutieusement tout ce qui l'entourait. De plus, il comptait tirer également profit de sa présence ici car même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre et surtout interpréter les connaissances du survivant, il comprenait bien qu'il pouvait avancer énormément dans ses recherches de par son aide. Pure égoïsme ou tout simplement pour le bien de tous, il se posait la question culpabilisant, utilisant le garçon de cette façon.

Ce sentiment le rendait un peu honteux, mais comme le disait toujours l'un de ses amis moldu, cela s'appelait un échange de bon procédé, car même s'il ignorait toujours ce que semblait rechercher Harry, visiblement il était en bonne voie pour le trouver.

* * *

« Il n'est pas né en Egypte, mais ses pas l'on conduit ici, lui et les siens. Une attirance surhumaine la fait venir ici alors qu'il ne le comprenait pas. C'est bien cela ? » demanda Harry à son Adam alors qu'il se trouvait devant un pan de mur dont les inscriptions paraissaient presque intacte.

« Exactement. D'où il venait on ne le sait pas mais, il fut attiré ici, enfin dans cette région » constata-t-il

« Il a été attiré par le premier ou plus précisément, l'empreinte qu'il a laissé derrière lui, comme une présence, vestige de lui-même » comprit le survivant, alors qu'il sentait le sourire de Adam.

« C'est le but de ce voyage, trouver le passé et les vestiges. C'est ce but ou sensation qui t'on conduit ici et découvrit ce temple dernière trace existante du Fléau »

« Tout à fait Harry. Tout comme lui, moi et puis toi à présent avons été attiré ici afin de trouver des réponses. Bonnes ou mauvaises elles sont toutes à prendre » déclara-t-il sachant bien de quoi il parle.

« La prochaine étape est donc de trouver ce que tu as laissé derrière toi ! » pensa tout de suite Harry. « et je suppose que tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité. Je dois le faire seul ou en tout cas à ma façon, je présume » comprit-il de par le silence l'entourant.

« Je ne vais pas te contredire. Mais sache seulement que je n'ai pas eut la folie des grandeur comme les deux autres. Ou plutôt j'en ai pas vraiment eut l'opportunité » plaisanta-t-il « contrairement à eux je n'ai pas eut le loisir d'avoir une armée ou toute autre troupe avec moi. Je n'étais pas en guerre, en tout cas pas contre un état ou une armée précise. »

« Peut-être mais tu as fait plus de dégâts qu'une armée ! » remarqua le survivant.

« En effet, mais la seule chose qui peut me consoler est que j'en ai causé moins que les deux autres. Ce qui est intéressant à savoir. Notre passé est peut être trouble et nos capacités de destructions sont énormes mais il ne faut pas oublier. Tu ne dois pas oublier que l'important est dans tes choix. Seule toi en aies conscient et seul toi peux ou non décidé que faire. Sache que parfois malheureusement, la force brutale peut résoudre les problèmes mais pas tous et peut surtout également en créer d'autres, des problèmes. Crois en mon expérience. » expliqua-t-il lourdement laissant Harry pensif imaginant bien de quoi il parlait.

* * *

Juillet était déjà bien entamé et personne n'avait de nouvelle de Harry et cela malgré les recherches discrètes que Dumbledore faisait effectuer par l'intermédiaire de précieux amis de l'ordre mais pas seulement. Il désespérait de plus en plus, les rapports n'allant pas du tout dans le sens qu'il désirait.

Le dernier en date provenait de l'un de ses amis d'enfance haut placé au ministère, à la surveillance des actes magiques et lui confirmait qu'aucun signe d'activité magique provenant de Harry Potter n'avait été détecté dans le pays. Bien entendu, cette information devait être contre balancé mais le vieux directeur restait bien conscient que son célèbre élève ne serait pas trop idiot pour se faire remarquer de la sorte mais il devait tenter cette possibilité. En vérité, il se doutait que Harry utilise la magie mais de façon à ne pas être détecter à le faire comme il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs occasions. Les moyens pour n'être pas repéré était bien entendu prohibé mais un grand nombres de sorcier en usaient certain même étant mineurs.

« Je me demande bien ce que tu as en tête Harry » soupira-t-il, les différentes actions de son élève lui revenant à l'esprit comme un puzzle que son cerveau expert n'arrivait tout de fois pas à interpréter et comprendre.

« en tout cas j'espère que tu fais rien de problématique et que tu trouveras vite ce que tu recherches. » espéra-t-il soucieux de ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment espérant qu'il soit sûre.

« Franchement des vampires à Poudlard de mon temps ils auraient été tués sur place » maugréa d'un coup l'un des anciens directeurs gardant encore à l'esprit la venue des nouveaux amis de Harry quelques de semaines plus tôt.

« Arrête de parler de ça vieux fou » cria d'un coup l'aïeul de Sirius qui pour une rare fois semblait presque content. « des vampires égayent un peu les lieux surtout qu'il me semble de bien gentilles personnes » continua-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Phinéas comment pouvez vous dire cela… » s'énerva le premier personnage s'insurgeant encore plus fort, Phinéas souriant, se moquant entièrement.

Albus laissa la discussion continuer et s'éclore toute seule comme il était coutume quand ce genre de chose se déroulait dans son bureau, assez fréquente en vérité et donc pas vraiment un problème pour lui. Néanmoins, lui aussi semblait intrigué par la venu des vampires. Il avait finit par trouver un livre dans la bibliothèque traitant des pures comme ils se nommaient et augmentant son sentiment d'inquiétude. Ils n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur par définition et ils ne suivaient pas comme ils semblaient le faire avec Harry, n'importe qui. D'ailleurs selon lui, ils serraient les plus à même de suivre Voldemort en premier lieu. De ce fait, leur présence derrière Harry symbolisait bien une autre de ces choses l'entourant que le directeur ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

* * *

Du côté du ministère de la magie, en cet fin juillet, l'humeur semblait bien plus calme que lors des derniers mois. Après plusieurs mois d'essai, Amélia Bones occupait à présent officiellement le poste de ministre de la magie. Suite à d'intense discussion, et avec l'appui sérieux et sûrement important de du directeur de Poudlard, le poste lui fut donné, les hauts fonctionnaires du ministère restant bon gré malgré ne sachant pas réellement pour certain que penser. Les décisions du nouveau ministre encore temporaire à propos des créatures non humaines faisaient toujours grand bruit. Alors que ses adversaires rongeaient leur frein, ses amis souhaitaient que les choses évoluent rapidement pour plus de clairvoyance et de confiance dans tout le ministère. A ce moment, ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point les changements seraient importants dans les prochains mois.

Autre sujet de soulagement et important pour tous, l'absence de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts depuis l'attaque de Poudlard. Aucune trace en effet du seigneur des ténèbres n'étaient visibles et tous s'en soulageaient. Une tranquillité même de courte durée était bonne à prendre dans ces temps difficiles, tous s'en soulageaient. En effet, à la surprise de tous, Voldemort restait tranquille alors que l'attaque de Poudlard ne présageait rien de bon. Du coup, les rumeurs les plus folles relayées par la Gazette des Sorciers et surtout de plus en plus lu : le Chicaneur faisaient la une. Celle qui revenait le plus, reprise par tous avec souhait était tout simplement vous-savez-qui blessé par on-sait-pas-qui mais sûrement Dumbledore, amusait beaucoup de monde, en bien comme en mal.

Cette pensée faisait sourire la ministre alors qu'elle y pensait, tout en lisant un dossier important.

« Si c'est la cas prions que çà soit grave et qu'il périsse dans d'atroce souffrance. C'est bien le mal que je lui souhaite » déclara-t-elle amèrement doutant bien que cela ne se déroulerait pas de cette façon.

* * *

Malgré l'absence du survivant, absence non divulguée à la population, peu de gens ne connaissant ce fait, l'ambiance retrouvait un semblant de calme grâce à cette accalmie que Voldemort avait visiblement instauré. Néanmoins, derrière les sourires de façades, beaucoup redoutait la réplique à l'attaque manquée de Poudlard et les autres attaques qui avaient eut lieu en même temps allaient dans ce sens. Sur l'ensemble, on pouvait affirmer facilement que le gagnant était le seigneur des ténèbres. Ses hommes avaient causés des dégâts importants et la réalité allait bien au-delà des informations données. Les pertes moldus étaient grandes et il en était de même dans les alliers du continent. Heureusement, actuellement, de nombreux autres pays non touchés pour le moment, apportaient leur soutient aux pays concerné.

D'ailleurs, le climat au sein du conseil international devenait bien plus tendu, surtout depuis que la position ambiguë de la Bulgarie avait été pointée du doigt, et même par certain accusé de participation et soutient à Voldemort. Des accusations de corruptions voyaient le jour et les clivages déjà connus et anciens ressortaient au grand jour.

La chute de Durmstang aussi brutale qu'inattendue fut perçue de manières différentes selon les convictions et positions face à Voldemort. Pour les Bulgares c'étaient une attaque délibérée et infondée de forces des autres pays visant à déstabiliser leur ministère et voulant prendre le contrôle. Cette accusation virulente fut bien entendu démentit avec force, par Dumbledore lui-même ne voulant surtout pas que la situation dégénère en guerre ouverte entre les différentes communauté. Ils n'arrivaient pas à combattre Voldemort alors une guerre en plus était la fin de tout.

Néanmoins, certains déclaraient également sans fondement, que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui avait détruit l'école de magie, comme avertissement. En effet, même si le ministre bulgare soutenait pratiquement ouvertement le mage noir, tout comme quasiment l'ensemble de son ministère, de nombreux sorciers dans le pays, combattaient cette idée avec de plus en plus de force. Corrompre quelques hommes restait facile mais le faire avec un pays tenait de la folie, et les opposants savaient cela.

Autant dire que les avis partagés, augmentait par eux seul également le ton des échanges. En conséquence, et pour aussi d'autres raisons de blocages, la situation restait tout aussi confuse ce qui agaçait Dumbledore suite à une énième réunion infructueuse, chacun campant sur ses positions.

« Je crains que pour les faire bouger il faudrait que Voldemort vienne les voir » plaisanta-t-il faisant sursauter les membres l'accompagnant excepté certains, dont la ministre.

« Ne parlez pas de malheur Albus car si cela arrivait, la fin de notre société telle que nous la connaissons serait proche. » répondit-il lugubrement, pesant bien ses mots, ne préférant pas imaginer ce scénario pour le moment.

« En tout cas, les choses évoluent et c'est déjà un bon point » déclara Arthur Weasley avec son humeur jovial de toujours.

« Je n'en suis pas certain au contraire et … » rétorqua son fils avec qui il travaillait toujours avant de se faire couper par la ministre.

« Arthur a raison. Les autres ministres commencent enfin à bouger et en plus vers notre sens. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais nous devrons nous en contenter pour le moment. » elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre pensive. « je ne sais pas qui a détruit Durmastang mais je suis contraint de lui dire merci malgré cette tragédie. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela c'est … »

« Tu vas te taire Percy !» tonna son père, le stoppant net, envoyant à son père un regard noir avant de baisser les yeux face au regard encore plus noir de son supérieur et père.

« C'est une tragédie en effet mais dans ce malheur à nous de reconnaître qu'il y a du bon. Tout change et rien n'est immuable pas même un édifice aussi puissant en sens que Durmstang » fit Dumbledore. « La route est encore longue mais elle s'éclaircit légèrement c'est déjà mieux que nous n'avions eut précédemment. Alors restons en là » termina-t-il reprenant sa route et quitter le bureau mis à leur disposition avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

* * *

« J'ai assisté à l'enterrement de Katie tu sais ! » l'avertit Brenda « c'était émouvant et je pense que tu aurais aimé y être » poursuivit-elle, émue à cette pensée.

« Oui, je regrette l'avoir manqué mais je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagit en y assistant. Avec mon humeur du moment, je doute que la cérémonie aurait été calme et rien que pour çà je ne pouvait pas y aller. Je peux être un véritable danger parfois tu sais, surtout quand je m'énerve même si j'essaie de me contrôler le plus possible » avoua-t-il, chassant de son esprit une nouvelle fois la mort de Katie qui le faisait toujours souffrir, et le ferait encore durant longtemps.

« Elle n'est pas morte par ta faute Harry et fuir n'est pas la bonne solution tout comme rester à l'écart de tes amis comme tu sembles le faire depuis que tu as quitté l'école. Ils étaient tous inquiets quand je leur ai parlé dans le Pouldard Express en retournant à Londres, tout comme moi et je suis rassuré de te voir vivant et en forme même si je me pose beaucoup de questions depuis ton arrivé ici »

« Tu sais, je ne peux pas te répondre mais je pense que un jour toi et les tout le monde, pas seulement mes amis seront toute la vérité, je peux te le certifier. » lui dit-il lui redonnant le sourire.

« Je te crois et te fait confiance. Mais fait attention à toi, il ne faut pas que tu meurs comme notre amie Katie » espéra-t-il les larmes commençant à apparaître.

« Je tacherai d'en faire en sorte mais je ne peux pas te le promettre car la vie est trop courte comme nous en avons fait l'amère expérience, mais la vie est ainsi faite, en tout cas c'est ce que l'on dit »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais fait bien attention à toi. Katie pensait que tu étais le seul à pouvoir faire bouger les choses et je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Tu a réussi, ou non vous avez réussi à me faire sortir et à me dresser plus contre ceux de ma maison. Sans vous avoir rencontré, je doute que j'aurai eut le courage et la volonté de le faire. » avoua-t-elle contente de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose en vérité tu as fait tes choix et surtout tu n'as pas crains de les montrer à la vue de tous. Tu as montré plus de courage que beaucoup de Gryffondor même si pour un Serpentard ce n'est pas une judicieuse comparaison. » plaisanta-t-il détendant l'atmosphère.

« Je le prends à présent comme un compliment maintenant que je suis amie avec des Gryffondor » n'étant pas choqué et appréciant le jugement.

« tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas tarder à vous quitter toi et Ecker ! » l'avertit-il soudainement

« Je le comprenais de cette façon » fit-elle « la raison même de cette discussion devait avoir un but précis » continua-t-elle consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en dissuader.

« Tu pourras prévenir qui de droit et de judicieux une fois que je serai partit. Je te fais confiance sur la personne à prévenir en premier » lui sourit-il « je suis content que personne n'ai prévenu les autres de la présence ici. »

« Tu sais, le professeur Ecker avait besoin de tes lumières à propos de certaines choses de cet endroit donc il n'allait pas te trahir car il a bien compris que tu mettrais tes menaces à exécution, c'est aussi simple que çà. Et entre nous, tu lui a donné beaucoup plus de réponses qu'il en avait trouvé avant que n'arrive. Même s'il en est très satisfait, il se pose beaucoup de questions, encore moins que les autres sur tes connaissances. Alors fait attention car certains peuvent devenir jaloux si tu voix où je veux en venir ! » termina-t-elle par un chuchotement, l'air aux aguets que Harry interpréta très facilement.

« Pas d'inquiétude, je sais quoi faire en cas de problème » son ton et allure décidé la rassurant d'eux même.

Il y eut un flottement de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui annonce ce qu'elle attendait à présent ayant bien tout compris.

« Je vais aller parler à Ecker et ensuite je vais vous laisser à la tranquillité de ce lieux magique » utilisant un ton enjoué qui ne lui allait pas tout à fait mais qui fit sourire Brenda

« Ok alors bon retour parmi nous » énonça-t-elle, le quittant n'aimant pas les séparations et espérant que ce ne serait pas un adieux.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Harry reprenant le cours de ses recherches sur son passé indirecte, entra dans une zone, l'intriguant et l'attirant en même temps. Il restait encore plus sur ses gardes, devinant que dès son départ effectif, le professeur Ecker préviendrait sans attendre, Dumbledore de sa venue en Egypte et que donc les recherches à son encontre reprendraient en intensité. En pensant à cela, il sourire narquois le couvrit en les imaginant en Egypte ou dans cette région du monde en général essayant de découvrir des traces de son passage.

« A moins qu'il est soit futé pour conclure que je ne serai pas assez stupide pour rester dans le coin, non loin d'eux » se dit-il avançant, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Avec eux on ne sait jamais. Mais je pense également qu'il ne doit pas savoir exactement où tu te situes et que l'Egypte, autant tout lui dit que tu n'y es plus mais aussi le contraire. Je me doute bien que maintenant il s'est rendu compte que pour nous la logique et l'illogique ne forment qu'un dans notre comportement. »

« Il s'arrache les cheveux à force d'élaborer des théories tous aussi fausses ou en tout cas éloignés de la vérité » conclu Harry tout sourire.

« C'était le but de tous nos agissements depuis le début en effet. Devenir insondable et surtout improbable dans nos actes » renchérit Adam assez fière de lui sur l'incapacité selon lui de Dumbledore en ce moment.

« Oui mais nous avons été judicieux également de ne pas se rendre à Poudlard. Même si c'est un point important de notre passé »

« Nous aurons le temps d'y retourner et d'y faire ce que nous devons y faire. Le château reste notre dernier refuge et celui le plus important et protecteur. Mais nous devions pas nous y approcher car Dumbledore pourrait nous percevoir et d'ailleurs nous connaissons suffisamment le château pour le moment et nous devions venir ici en premier » expliqua-t-il Harry comprenant bientôt la raison alors que par delà les arbres d'une forêt touffus, émergeait après de longues minutes de marche les ruines de ce qui devait avoir été une belle et grande demeure.

Les contours de l'édifice restaient encore bien définit tout comme certain pan de murs. Au premier coup d'œil, il sentit une émanation magique toujours bien présente, prouvant bien qu'aucune présence autre que celle de sorciers même lointaine n'avait occupé les lieux. Il fit un tour rapide, sentant bien que Adam ne l'interromprait pas, perdu lui-même dans ses pensés.

« Je me doute bien que tu as vécus ici à un moment donné de ta vie » déclara-t-il d'un coup, alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur un morceau de mur en plein milieu des ruines. « je suppose que la première génération de tes descendants y ont même vécus et grandit avant que quelque chose d'imprévu n'arrive, quelque chose qui détruisit cette maison et …. ses occupant n'est ce pas ? » Questionnant Adam indirectement.

« C'est vrai » répondit Adam de but en blanc.

« Je sens aussi autre chose » médita Harry son regard allant vers ce qui était avant un sous-sol. « quelque chose d'important se trouvait là. Une chose susceptible de troubler la magie ambiante. Un artefact ou des artéfacts magique, est possible et comme on voit toutes les richesses dans notre coffre c'est possible mais… je ne pense pas que c'était une chose d'ordinaire. C'est curieux. » continua-t-il dans on raisonnement avant de comprendre très bien de quoi il s'agissait, soupirant en comprenant de quoi il était question.

L'idée lui illumina les yeux alors qu'il relevait la tête vers le ciel bleu. Il était encore tôt mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

« Tu as construit ceci pour ta famille, havre de paix pour eux et pour toi après tout les événements tragiques que tu as subit. D'une quelconque manière, cette belle demeure a été détruite par des intrus ce qui me fait penser que tu ne devais pas être là sinon, tu les aurais défaits très facilement. Ce qui me ramène alors à ce sous-sol » son regard allant à nouveau vers cet endroit. « tu n'étais pas là ou plus là car tu avais quitté ce monde. Ce sous-sol était un peu comme un tombeau. Tu ne voulais pas laisser seul tes descendants que tu voulais protéger de la même façon que tu tentais de les protéger de ton propre pouvoir que tu leur as transmit. » termina-t-il persuadé d'être dans le juste.

« Malheureusement cela n'a pas suffit et ils sont tous morts excepté un qui est parvenu à éliminer les agresseurs. En y pensant, la puissance enfouit en lui l'a sauvé. Ce qui est un bien fait pour nous et notre famille mais ce fut la fin de sa vie tranquille ici. » son regards se déplaçant dans la maison comme suivant les gestes de son descendants d'alors.

« L'arrivée des hommes du ministère ressentant des pouvoirs anormaux je suppose l'a obligé à s'enfuir pour ne pas rendre des comptes. Tu te doutes bien que personne ne connaissaient l'existence de ce lieux et cela durant des années. Enfin en arrivant ils ont découverts les corps de notre famille et ceux des mages noires, je te laisse deviner de quelle famille dans un tas de ruines. Dans leurs interrogations, c'est une chose qui les a tous surpris et elle doit toujours les surprendre même après des siècles » il s'arrêta laissant à Harry le temps de tout comprendre.

« C'est de cette façon qu'ils t'ont eut donc. Et depuis tout ce temps ils étudient sans pouvoir parvenir à comprendre ce qu'ils ont en face d'eux. Encore une preuve de leur incapacité et c'est très bien pour nous » fit Harry analysant mieux à présent la situation globale.

« Je vois que tu comprends parfaitement et connais à présent l'étape la plus importante que nous devront réaliser d'ici peu de temps je le pense, quand tu seras complètement prêt » lui certifia Adam, anxieux de la suite car sachant qu'ensuite, Harry seul.

« J'en suis pleinement conscient maintenant. Il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer le meilleurs moyen d'agir et surtout quand. Car le temps joue contre nous encore plus qu'avant. Je sens que la fin est proche pour l'un ou l'autre et que toutes les prochaines actions seront décisives. » donnant sincèrement son avis sur les prochains événements. L'esprit ne le contredit pas ressentant lui aussi cette sensation.

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé paisiblement depuis la disparition de Harry de Poudlard et excepté le professeur Ecker et Brenda, personne qui connaissaient Harry ne lui avaient parlé ou même eut de ses nouvelles. Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau directorial s'en inquiétait d'autant plus, que les jours passant un problème épineux risquait de se produire. En effet, d'ici plus de une semaine, Harry deviendrait majeur avec tous les problèmes que cela pouvait créer.

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait l'idée de retourner à Grimmauld Place pour son anniversaire ou après en toute innocence de cause » déclara-t-il à haute voix, pensé sortant sans garde.

« Oui mais il sera bientôt le propriétaire de la maison, non ? » fit Tonks présent comme plusieurs membres de l'ordre à Poudlard.

« Oui mais justement. Au moment du passage de sa majorité, il rentra en possession par serment magique et alors la protection Fidélitas deviendra caduque. A cet instant précis, la maison sera vulnérable même si nous faisons aussitôt à nouveau le sortilège en sa présence, les mangemorts pourront attaquer sans problème. » exposa-t-il à l'auror qui non présente à l'ordre tout le temps ignorait ce fait.

« Ta tante connaît la position de la maison et même si elle ne peux plus la trouver à cause du sort peut en localiser les contour et donc préparer l'attaque quand le moment sera venu. » continua Maugrey la faisant grimacer à la mention de Bellatrix

« D'ailleurs nous avons repérer des mouvements aux alentours du square. Pas de doute qu'ils préparent quelques choses, ils se sont remis de leur échec et voudront sûrement frapper un grand coup. C'est pourquoi, l'évacuation a été effectuée et pour le moment il ne reste quasiment plus rien de compromettant là-bas mais… » reprit Albus

« Si Harry y vas, il risque d'avoir des problèmes non négligeables » le coupa-t-elle

« Effectivement et c'est pourquoi il est important de pouvoir le retrouver ou au pire le prévenir. Nous ne pouvons pas le perdre »

« En effet et vous en savez quelque chose » haussa le ton Tonks lisant parfaitement les pensées du directeur, outrant comme toujours certains sorciers présent.

« Décidément vous êtes comme Potter, à traiter les autres comme…. » commença une voix qu'elle détestait tant.

« Snivellus encore à fourrer son nez partout comme toujours » le railla-t-elle, Rogue prenant un teint rouge de rage à la mention de ce surnom

« Je ne vous permet pas …. » s'énerva-t-il

« Et toi on devrait pas te permettre d'être là » l'interrompit une voix nasillarde que tous reconnurent « tu ferais mieux de te laver les cheveux, tient voilà de l'eau » conseilla-t-il avant qu'une bombe à eau jaillisse s'écrasant à moitié sur Rogue parvenant à l'éviter qu'en partit.

« Peeves !» cria-t-il alors que le fantôme rentrait dans le bureau, heureux de sa blague.


	83. Retour à Grimmauld Place

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Merci, voila la suite.

Satya : Merci beaucoup.

Nymphodora Tonks : Justement la suite est là.

Arathorn : J'essaie comme toujours de faire au mieux.

Oust : Je voulais juste terminer sur un ton comique et j'aime utiliser Peeve.

Midnight Licorn : Content que cela te plaise, j'espère queça durera.

Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non, ainsi qu'à Obal pour son aide et soutient.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, avec le retour enfin de Harry à Grimmauld Place comme le dit le titre.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre en attendant la suite qui est en bonne vois.

Si vous avez question, avis ou autre à formuler vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et fait toujours plaisirs.

Autre informations, j'organise un tchat sur mon group le samedi 26 novembre à 20h alors pour ceux qui sont intéressé passez y, je divulguerai sûrement quelques petites infos sur l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne lecture

By By

* * *

Chapitre 83 : Retour à Grimmauld Place.

Alors que juillet tirait bientôt à sa fin, ce fut par un matin ensoleillé et par une heure matinale que Harry, grimé afin d'être et de rester méconnaissable entra d'un pas fier et hautain dans la célèbre et unique banque du Chemin de Traverse. Rentrer dans le bâtiment de cette façon, paraîtrait improbable pour le commun des sorciers et en marchant, Harry sentait bien que même Dumbledore n'y penserait pas. Et en effet, il ne fut pas inquiété par quiconque alors qu'il passait devant les rangs alignés des gobelins travaillant sans même lever la tête, l'ignorant totalement. Ne s'intéressant pas le moins du monde à leur non réaction, il sourit sentant bien que pour eux rien n'avait changé et qu'ils prenaient avec autant de mépris les sorciers que les sorciers leur rendaient bien.

« Décidément ici aussi je vais devoir hausser le ton pour les faire bouger même si Ramassegallion est prêt à changer » réalisa-t-il son sourire ne le quittant pas alors qu'il arrivait devant le dernier bureau, le gobelin assis travaillant, ne bougeant pas un sourcil à son arrivé.

Il laissa volontairement quelques secondes passer sans réagir avant de taper violemment du poing sur la table, la faisant vaciller presque, libérant une infime partie de son pouvoir, renversant les fioles d'encres du gobelin qui affolé releva des yeux outrés sur lui. Alors que la créature voulait lui parler à cet insolent osant l'interrompre de la sorte, Harry, le coupa de la main levée vers lui et ses paroles tranchèrent l'air comme un froid violent.

« devant l'outrage qui m'est fait depuis mon arrivé en ce lieu, veuillez prévenir prestement le directeur de cette modeste succursale Ramassegallion et le prévenir que la première fortune du pays sera transféré à l'un de vos concurrents directes dans les plus brefs délais, donc dans environ 53 secondes je présume » s'arrêta-t-il un sourire diaboliquement sadique sur le visage qui effraya au plus haut point le pauvre gobelin qui sur le coup ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Comprenant que les intentions du sorciers restaient clairs et dangereux pour la banque en général et lui en particulier, il prit les devants avec une rapidité incroyable et il fallut heureusement moins de 53 secondes à Ramassegallion pour entrer dans le hall principal, lieu de l'altercation, et comprit au premier coup d'œil à qui il avait affaire.

« Excusez mon subalterne, et s'il vous a causé du trouble veuillez recevoir mes excuses pour lui et …. »

« Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses. » le coupa Harry jubilant bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa logique. « Pour être honnête, vos excuses ne valent rien et compte tenu de votre statut vous n'avez pas à le faire contrairement à une autre personne » expliqua-t-il, le gobelin interprétant très clairement les pensées et l'idée que le garçon devant lui avait en tête.

« Je vois très bien ou vous voulez venir » fit-il, se retournant vers son collègue, avant de lui parler dans leur langue, Harry suivant parfaitement la conversation ou Ramassegallion remontait les bretelles de son subalterne.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis celui-ci se tourna vers Harry, les dents serrées, s'inclinant et s'excusant de son attitude.

Harry l'observa attentivement durant sa tirade, sachant très bien qu'il se faisait du mal en agissant ainsi envers un sorcier, mais non seulement il le méritait mais en plus cela restait salutaire pour lui. A la fin, Harry lui répondit par un simple signe de tête avant de suivre Ramassegallion, qui l'invitait à continuer dans son bureau la discussion afin d'éclaircir pour de bon la situation. Alors qu'il le suivait, Harry croisa Bill, stupéfait devant ce qu'il venait d'assister et resta de marbre en passant à ses côtés. Sa réaction n'était pas la seule de cette nature car quasiment l'ensemble du hall suivant l'affaire, réagissait différemment. Alors qu'il le quittait prenant un des ascenseurs, le calme revenait et le travail reprenait.

« Je ne sais pas si cela était nécessaire mais en tout cas devient utile pour nos deux races » consentit-il, invitant Harry à s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Je suis d'accord. Et j'espère que ce début fera bien changer les choses car à ce que j'ai remarqué en bas, rien n'a bougé des deux côtés. » Commença-t-il tout de suite.

« J'en suis conscient, les mentalités sont difficiles à changer » lui remarqua-t-il

« il faut faire des efforts et la suite évoluera de lui même »

« oui. Mais je doute que vous vous soyez déplacé uniquement pour cela, surtout que votre majorité approchant vous prétendez à présent à l'héritage classique de votre famille et à celle de la famille Black que votre parrain vous a légué » déclara-t-il judicieusement, malin comme il était. « je peux rajouter que votre déguisement est bien trouvé »

« En effet. Je ne précise pas mais …» restant en suspend

« Vous n'êtes pas venu bien sûr » sourit le gobelin, appréciant l'attitude du garçon.

« Nous nous sommes compris donc. Cela réglé je vais aller à mon coffre, le principal » précisa-t-il alors que le gobelin lui faisait un sourire franc.

Il suivit donc le même chemin que lors des vacances de Noël, quittant donc Ramassegallion plus confiant sachant plus que tout le monde qu'il avait devant lui un sorcier capable de faire bouger les choses. Retournant alors dès le départ du sorcier à ses dossiers, le calme reprenant dans l'ensemble de l'édifice des gobelins. Loin en dessous de ce point de départ, Harry continuait son chemin tranquillement, déjà en tête ce qu'il prévoyait.

Le jeune homme recherchait une chose de précise, lui conférant pas mal d'avantage et surtout un poids important dans un certain domaine, non négligeable selon lui dans l'optique de cette guerre. Il n'y avait à peine prêté attention lors de sa première visite avec Tonks mais ne la raterait pas cette fois. Une fois arrivé devant son coffre si particulier, il y rentra avec la même facilité que précédemment et commença le but premier de sa visite. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il trouva enfin l'objet désiré. Il tenait entre ses mains, un dossier en cuir, contenant rien en apparence. En apparence seulement car dès qu'il l'ouvrit, il libéra une quantité incroyable de parchemin, certain jauni par le temps malgré le sort de protection sur le dossier.

« il semble que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais » se satisfit-il regardant le premier parchemin, remplit de ligne et de ligne de chiffres et de dates. « il me semble que oui » poursuivit-il satisfait, ses yeux arrivants en bas de la page.

Il décida de rester un peu plus longtemps par la suite, cherchant et analysant parmi tout le bric à brac les masses de gallions à droite et gauche. Après une analyse rapide, il se rendit compte que sa famille possédait bien énormément de choses de par son héritage particulier. En dehors des gallions, le reste du coffre contenait certains objets, dont des livres que sa famille lui avait transmit. Il se rendit également compte que beaucoup de ces objets, lui semblaient familiers mais de façon diffuse, comme si ses souvenirs se refusaient à lui obstinément. Et c'est juste quand son regard se posa sur une haute chaise dont le revêtement dans les tons rouge-bleu lui sauta aux yeux, qu'il comprit.

« la chaise de mon père » souffla-t-il allant à sa rencontre, passant sa main sur celle-ci ne comprenant pas ou plutôt n'espérant plus.

« c'était dans ma maison alors comment elle n'a pas été détruite et comment elle a atterrit ici ? » cria-t-il presque, posant la question aux autres mais aucun ne sembla décider lui répondre.

« possible qu'à la suite de la mort de tes parents, certains d'entre eux sont arrivé ici…. Je ne peux pas te dire comment mais parfois des sorts d'appartenances sur des objets ont des conséquences assez incroyables. Pour moi c'est la seule possibilité. Personne d'autre que toi ne peux pénétrer ici. Mais comme les gallions qui s'accumulent depuis près de un millénaire le prouvent, des objets eux peuvent rentrer. C'est possible car il n'y a qu'ici qu'ils pouvaient retrouver leur véritable propriétaire » fit comme hypothèse Adam, Harry se rendant alors compte que cette explication quoique particulière devenait plausible à la lumière de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis plus de un an.

Il médita devant cette possibilité, son regard parcourant à nouveau dans le coffre sous une nouvelle lumière. La grande majorité des objets présents, il le comprenait maintenant. Tout ce bric à brac provenait de différents héritages ayant rejoint au fil des siècles la sécurité du coffre afin que l'héritier puissent les avoir quand son heure viendrait.

« je pense que nous pouvons partir » se dit-il après enfin de compte après avoir fait à nouveau le tour d'horizon du coffre.

« je le viderai pour de bon quand le moment sera venu » se dit-il en remontant dans les couloirs de Gringott. Il n'en parlait pas mais il restait encore sous le choc de sa nouvelle découverte. Et en tout cas il comprenait maintenant d'où venait une partie de la contenance du coffre.

Le temps ayant bien passé, la journée était déjà plus avancée quand il sortit de la banque. Et donc de ce fait, il faisait déjà haut soleil quand il quitta Gringott, et avança dans le chemin de traverse toujours d'un pas décidé mais avec une vision plus dégagé et plus attiré vers certaines enseignes de la rue. Il remonta les magasins tranquillement, passant devant la boutique des jumeaux toujours remplie et rejoignit le Chaudron Baveur. Les nouvelles mesures de sécurité interdisait de transplanner pour entrer ou sortir du chemin de traverse sous peine de sévère amende et il ne voulait pas attirer les regards. De plus, ne transplannant pas, il ne faisait pas le bruit caractéristique pouvant donc attirer l'attention sur lui également.

En pénétrant dans le chaudron baveur, il sentit la tension ambiante entourant les quelques clients, des habitués principalement. Reconnaissant tout de suite Hagrid au bar, il évita son regard. Les géants ayant une nature plus instinctive, il pouvait peut-être entrevoir quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas permettre. Voyant donc que son ami demi-géant, relevait la tête vers lui, il détourna rapidement sa tête et prit la direction de la porte et passa tout de suite inaperçu dans le monde moldu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait en pleine foule et même s'il ne gardait pas son allure ordinaire, personne ne pouvait le connaître.

Utilisant une ruelle isolée il disparut de cette partie du pays de la même façon intuitive et silencieuse. Il se retrouva alors à la lisière d'une forêt, reconnaissant très bien le chemin devant lui, souriant ne s'étant pas tromper dans sa destination. Un léger bruit l'obligea à se déplacer derrière un arbre attendant que le couple de personne qu'il avait entendu passe leur chemin s'en se douter de sa présence. Il souffla de ne pas avoir atterrit plus loin dans la forêt mais changea vite d'avis préférant ne pas perdre son temps et prit le chemin de la route, prenant à gauche sachant très bien qu'il arriverait vite là où Dumbledore hésiterait à le chercher, excepté Poudlard vu sa proximité, c'est-à-dire au Pré au Lard. Il remonta la rue principale se crispant légèrement à la vue de quelques magasins fermés, proportionnellement plus que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il maudit Voldemort de sa pression sur son monde avant de faire le tour du village. Passant sans s'arrêter devant les boutiques qu'il connaissait, s'intéressant plus à certaines que d'autres, il parcourut de cette manière toutes les maisons, avant de trouver enfin celle qu'il désirait trouver.

S'arrêtant devant une haute bâtisse de deux étages, il rentra doucement attirant dès son entrée le regard du gérant de ce qui était visiblement le seul hôtel du village. Il existait d'autres moyens de se loger mais pas de ce type.

« Que puis je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il aimablement reconnaissant un client potentiel mais déplaisant à Harry « nous avons des chambres de libres et… exception de quelques clients un peu répugnants, j'en suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eut le choix…. » cette fois il stoppa devant ce drôle d'aveux, un de ces clients tellement répugnant venant de descendre l'escalier lui lançant un regard noir le faisant frémir.

Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant son nouveau client, il dédaigna du regard le nouvel arrivant et regarda à nouveau Harry prêt à parler mais ce qu'il vit le fit encore plus frémir.

« En quoi des clients répugnants ? » fit la voix froide de Harry, ses yeux ayants des contours plus allongés, un sourire carnassier illuminant son visage et ses dents plus pointues part endroits, attirant l'œil. devant un tel spectacle, le gérant devint blême et ne put que dire d'une voie tremblante et colérique une vérité simple.

« vous êtes comme eux donc ! »

Harry lui sourit de plus bel et répondit méchamment.

« vous voulez le découvrir par vous même » son ton menaçant explicite faisant blanchir cette fois le pauvre gérant qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Il faillit pourtant le faire quand avec stupeur et effroi il vit les deux autres vampires descendre l'escalier et arriver près des autres. Ce fut la femme qui lui parla, posa sur le comptoir lui servant de dernière défense deux clefs.

« pas que nous n'aimons pas votre demeure mais …… nous ne l'aimons pas, pas la peine de mentir et je suppose que nous trouverons un endroit bien plus respectable pour nous car ici ce n'est ni la classe ni de bon goût » continua-t-elle sortant des gallions et les posant.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le gérant vit les quatre vampires sortir et quitter son établissement. Quand il ne les vit plus par delà la vitrine, il soupira avant de les maudire et de maudire le ministère qui tolérait leur présence.

Les trois vampires suivirent sans un mot Harry vers ce qui allait être leur lieu de résidence pour les prochaines semaines voir mois. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Dumbledore, ils étaient restés dans cet hôtel non sans réticence, leur statut de vampire découvert très rapidement. Attendant le retour de Harry sachant que comme convenu il les retrouverait, ils prenaient patience jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En effet Vladimir fut comme toujours le premier à ressentir le sorcier dès son arrivée dans le village et avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Les bagages si tôt fait, Edouard était descendu au moment où le sorcier débutait à discuter avec ce gérant méprisant que seul le profil bas instauré, lui ordonnait de ne pas toucher.

« C'est donc ici que nous allons rester ! » constata Edouard, le premier à parler alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une maison d'allure bizarrement colonial, de 2 étages qui pourtant semblait passer inaperçue parmi les autres. Depuis le temps qu'elle était là, personne ne se souciait plus de son apparence par pure habitude.

« nous nous trouvons plus dans la partie résidentielle du village alors vous devrez faire attention, en tout cas pour le moment. Si tout ce passe bien par la suite, nous n'aurons plus ce genre de problème » espéra-t-il entrant suivit de 3 autres, comprenant très bien à quoi le sorcier faisait allusion.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas très propre » remarqua Gabrielle tout de suite, faisant sourire les autres reconnaissant son côté maniaque.

« normal, personne n'a habité ici depuis quelques décennies. Ce qui nous arrange car personne ne pourra dire quelque chose sur votre arrivée. Quelques petits sorts de rangement et ramasse poussière et rien n'y apparaîtra plus » déclara-t-il tranquillement.

« C'est vrai » concéda-t-elle scrutant l'intérieur.

« Nous pouvons supposé que cette maison vous appartient donc » demanda Vladimir imaginant la réponse.

« C'est en effet l'une des propriétés en ma possession ici. Et aussi la seule utilisable tel quel »

« Vous en avez donc d'autres ? » la questionna Gabrielle curieuse.

« Oui, l'immeuble de Honey o duke et la cabane hurlante également mais elles sont déjà bien trop connu pour nous et ce que nous voulons faire. Et d'ailleurs ici nous auront également toutes les commodités, je l'ai vérifié. » avoua-t-il restant évasif.

«trois maisons rien que cela »

« en vérité 3 de plus mais elles sont soit habitée ou trop délabrée et d'ailleurs sont moins pratique »

Un silence persista avant que Harry retrouvant sa forme vrai, décide de leur parler de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ce fut donc qu'après discussion sur le futur, qu'il les quitta tout comme il quitta Prés au lard pour une autre destination, plus éloignés de Poudlard et de son directeur, dangereux pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

* * *

La date du 31 juillet approchant, une tension certaine progressait au sein de l'ordre du phoenix. Depuis longtemps déjà le QG du 12 Grimmauld Place se vidait et à la veille de cette date, les dernières choses relatives à l'ordre, documents et autres étaient soient détruits soit expédiés dans une autre place dans le cas d'une attaque tous savaient comme imminente à présent. Tous espéraient qu'une telle chose ne se produise pas et que tout ceci n'était que le simple principe de précaution et retrouve vite cette maison mais le doute persistait énormément même si le depuis l'attaque de Poudlard rien de majeur ne s'était produit.

Ils restaient donc sur le qui vive et patientaient, seule chose à faire à cet instant présent. De tous Tonks et Rémus semblaient les plus attendre le retour de Harry tout comme Ron et Hermione d'ailleurs même si leur dernière année avec Harry ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux autres.

Au grand dam de Ron, et au plaisir de Hermione, le garçon avait consentit malgré lui devant la progression de Harry et Neville de faire plus d'efforts depuis plusieurs mois et maintenant que les vacances d'été étaient bien entamées et surtout depuis ses 17 ans, les efforts portaient leurs fruits. Il avait en plus profité du temps qu'Hermione se trouvait chez ses parents afin de se la couler douce, profitant de la chaleur dans le jardin du Terrier avant de tomber de haut quand la jeune fille ayant passé son permis de transplanage apparut juste sous son nez les bras encombrés de livre aussi lourd que volumineux. Il se rendit compte tout de suite que le reste de l'été serait plus studieux et grimaça.

« je présume que je ne peux pas faire ma sieste quotidienne non plus » demanda-t-il misérablement, Hermione soupirant devant cette magnifique question résumant à elle seule la mentalité de son ami.

« Demande le à Harry, il te répondra peut-être ! » avait-elle trancher sachant très bien que le nouveau Harry comme parfois ils le surnommait était tout à fait capable de leur envoyer des réponses cinglantes comme il l'avait déjà fait durant l'année.

Ron maugréa avant de se faire une raison avant de se replonger dans un livre de métamorphose. Il espérait qu'en devenant animagus, cette matière deviendrait plus facile et il fut rapidement déçu.

Il regarda le regard vide sa chambre dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux, seuls endroits du Terrier où ils pouvaient étudier en toute tranquillité selon la jeune fille.

« En tout cas elle a raison, c'est tranquille depuis que les jumeaux sont partis habiter dans leur magasin et même si il y a beaucoup de mouvements avec les membres de l'ordre » se dit-il, avant de recevoir un regard noir de Hermione n'aimant pas le voir rêvasser de la sorte. D'un coup, il baissa la tête vers son livre pour relire une nouvelle fois ce chapitre difficile de métamorphose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement.

Le soupir qu'il lâcha n'échappa pas à Hermione qui ne réagit pas plus que cela toujours surprise avec la facilité qu'elle avait eut de le faire étudier y compris durant ses vacances.

« Là aussi le comportement de Harry a eut du bon » pensa-t-elle, ses pensées allant vers leur ami dont ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles excepté celles que le professeur Ecker et Brenda avaient communiqués.

* * *

« Cette fois nous allons utiliser tous les moyens à notre disposition et les exterminer pour de bon » jubila dans un cri Bellatrix aux quelques mangemorts présents avec elle dans une salle obscure.

« Pourquoi le maître ne nous en parle pas directement et… » La questionna l'un de ses hommes avant de se tordre de douleur sous le coup d'un doloris de la femme.

« Crois-tu qu'il a du temps à perdre avec un misérable comme toi ? bien sûr que non alors silence. J'ai toute la confiance du maître »leur rappela-t-elle fière de son importance

« Je croyais que les charmes les protégeaient ? »

« Pour l'instant mais quand cet idiot de Potter deviendra majeur, dans deux jours précisément, les charmes seront annulés afin de lui permettre de prendre possession de ses biens sans aucun problème. C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous devrons agir. L'endroit est déjà surveillé et nous n'avons qu'à attendre le bon moment et attaquer. Ce sera rapide et définitif » termina-t-elle son large sourire illuminant son triste visage avant de commencer à rire elle-même, autre signe de démence.

« Soyez tous prêts demain soir. Nous attaquerons à minuit » ordonna-t-elle après avoir reprit son contrôle bien décider à en finir avec ses impudents osant défier son maître.

* * *

_Le lendemain, au 12 Grimmauld Place_

« Nous ferions mieux de trouver un moyen de faire sortir Buck d'ici au cas où en tout cas ! » déclara Rémus aux quelques membres de l'ordre encore présent dans la cuisine de la maison.

« Il pourrai venir avec moi à Poudlard » proposa Hagrid tout de suite heureux de retrouver l'hippogriffe à ses côtés avant de se raviser peiné. « j'oubliais, il est toujours recherché non ? » demanda-t-il anxieux, la condamnation à mort de l'animal lui revenant à l'esprit.

« C'est une idée, il suffira juste de l'appeler par un autre nom et surtout de lui expliquer de rester tranquille » approuva Rémus ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Minerva

« Il serait plus prudent d'en parler à Albus avant car… »

« Le problème c'est qu'il écoute quasiment personne depuis la disparition de Sirius et il n'y a que Harry qui le fait réagir comme avant » l'interrompit Tonks s'en sans rendre compte.

« oui » lui répondit la sous directrice de Poudlard lui pardonnant son interruption à la mention de son élève.

« Et au fait pas de nouvelle de Potter ? » grommela Maugrey dans le fond de la pièce, surveillant par la fenêtre la rue devant lui.

« Aucune trace en Egypte mais Bill aurait juré voir une personne lui ressemblant légèrement à Gringott il y a quelques jours » lui répondit Rémus

« S'il peut changer de forme, le trouver ne sera pas aisé » approuva l'ancien auror son œil toujours dirigé vers l'extérieur.

« oui mais il doit se trouver dans le pays » avoua Tonks, les regards tournant vers elle, restant de marbre malgré eux.

« Comment pourrais tu le savoir ? » grogna Maugrey intrigué devant l'aplomb de la jeune auror

« Je le sais c'est tout. » répondit-elle évasivement le mouvement d'épaule accompagnant ses mots prouvant qu'elle n'en savait rien de plus. Rien de plus que le sentiment qu'il approchait de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Sentiment qu'elle préféra garder pour elle ne pouvant pas l'expliquer aux autres ainsi qu'à elle-même.

Alors que les conversations tournaient à présent sur que faire avec le reste des propriétés des Blacks. Un bruit attira l'attention de Maugrey en premier et des autres remarquant son air sérieux et attentif, changer et se refrogner.

« Un problème Alastore ? » fit Minerva se levant et approchant de lui

« Je ne sais pas justement, je crois avoir sentit quelque chose mais… » il stoppa net, sa tête tournant et s'arrêtant de l'autre côté.

« La bibliothèque » s'écria-t-il partant en coup de vent vers la pièce refermant les livres des Blacks que personne n'avait eut l'idée de toucher.

Ils le suivirent tous baguette levée près à en découdre, la pression augmentant plus à l'écoute d'une voix semblant familière pour certain par delà la porte de la salle. Maugrey leur fit signe de silence et après un conciliabule tout aussi silencieux ouvrit la porte qui ne résista pas s'élançant dans la pièce baguette en avant.

« Vous tombez bien je me demandais quand vous arriveriez ! » leur accueillit comme phrase d'accueil, Phinéas Nigellus, se baladant sur le murs sautant de toile en toile.

« Beaucoup de choses à prendre et peu de temps » continua une seconde voix bien identifié par tous cette fois, prononcée par une personne consultant une pile d'ouvrage devant lui à même le sol leur tournant le dos.

« Peu de temps en effet alors hâtez vous » rajouta-t-il en se retournant cette fois dévoilant son regard émeraude à la vu de tous.

A cette vue, des soupirs de soulagement se répandirent dans la pièce, heureux de voir Harry en bonne santé.

« Si vous voulez bien m'aider à prendre tous les livres, j'aurai bien le temps à un moment ou un autre de les classer et de me débarrasser de ceux trop maléfiques pour mon entourage, une fois que tout ce chaos actuel sera dernière nous ! » leur proposa-t-il les laissant sans voix à l'observer.

« C'est la seule chose que tu as à nous dire! » s'offusqua Maugrey l'observant de son œil tournoyant.

« je demanderais bien pourquoi vous êtes encore là alors que les protections sont prêtes à tomber et que donc cette maison est prête à tomber également » répondit-il son regard se portant vers le mur derrière eux.

« Nous le savons et c'est car nous craignons que tu tombes sur eux que nous sommes encore présent en ce moment, Harry » déclara tranquillement Lupin se contrôlant ne désirant pas montrer son inquiétude aux autres.

« Admettons » fit Harry retournant aux autres livres ignorant les autres. « préparez vous à partir car de toute les manières cette maison ne sera plus jamais la demeure immortelle de la famille Black » avoua-t-il dans un sourire énigmatique.

« pourquoi tant de violence » s'insurgea Phinéas dans un cadre. « vous allez devoir trouver un autre endroit pour moi » plaisanta-t-il avant que son sourire cesse d'un coup comprenant que Harry était sérieux.

« ne fait pas de chose inconsidéré Harry. » s'énerva-t-il avant de sauter de son cadre et courir dans toute la maison, comme affolé.

« et il recommence, çà faisait longtemps » déclara désabusé Kingsley alors que le portrait quittait la salle.

« il coure dans tous les sens depuis l'année dernière » rajouta-t-il voyant que Harry le regardait surpris.

« C'était bien l'Egypte ? » l'interrogea Maugrey d'un coup centralisant l'attention sur lui et Harry qui ne lui répondit pas mais qui lui sourit simplement lui faisant comprendre en cela sa seule réponse.

« D'accord garde le pour toi mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore accepte cette réponse »

« Il acceptera ce que je veux c'est tout » le coupa Harry faisant s'outrer Minerva qui d'une main apaisante de Rémus se calma aussitôt.

« enfin nous n'avons plus de temps si les mangemorts arrivent donc il serait préférable d'agir tout de suite » décida sûr d'elle Tonks prenant la parole, recevant le soutient de Harry.

« Tout à fait raison Dora, je présume que Buck est encore la-haut » un signe de tête de son amie le confirmant « dans ce cas avec Hagrid nous nous occupons de lui et pendant ce temps si vous pouviez emballer les livres et quelques souvenirs potables des Blacks nous gagnerons du temps » ordonna-t-il, si tôt se levant près à quitter la bibliothèque ce qu'il fit ensuite.

Le voyant partir de la sorte, Tonks décida de l'accompagner, peu encline de le laisser seul, plus rapide que Hagrid qui tout souriant de reprendre Buck avec lui suivait lourdement.

Ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir, Minerva fut la première à le faire.

« Potter a raison, nous devons faire vite » d'un geste de baguette, elle déplaça une partie des livres sur l'une des étagères, et les fit rapetisser aussitôt. Les autres voyant qu'elle contrôlait la situation la laissa faire et en très peu de temps, tous les livres de la bibliothèque tenaient dans une bourse dans la main du professeur léger comme une plume.

« ceci étant fait, occupons nous du reste » proposa-t-elle.

Plus haut dans la maison, les trois sorciers rentraient dans l'ancienne chambre de la mère de Sirius, là où Buck séjournait. Si tôt la porte ouverte, l'animal leva la tête et bougea reconnaissant Hagrid et Harry qui l'imitant s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

« Content de te voir également » se réjouit Harry le caressant, Buck recherchant que cela.

« Tu vas revoir Poudlard Buck » clama joyeux le demi-géant « tu pourras enfin te dégourdir les ailes en toute liberté. »

« C'est vrai mais nous devrons rester discrets malgré tout » rajouta Harry, la main toujours sur la tête de l'animal, lui plaisant bien. « je viendrai te voir souvent et je sais qu'il aurait aimé que tu y sois » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille essayant de le convaincre de partir. Il savait que cette maison était importante pour l'animal et usait de tous les moyens pour le faire partir. Ce fut chose faite quelques minutes plus tard. Quand Harry quitta la pièce après un dernier salut à Buck, Hagrid s'occupait des préparatifs pour son départ, toujours un sourire illuminant le visage du demi-géant.

« Content de te revoir Harry » débuta Tonks, attendant d'être seule pour lui parler. « même si j'aurai aimé tout comme Rémus avoir de tes nouvelles … plus tôt » lui reprocha-t-elle la mine boudeuse, le poussant même du doigt.

Il feignit une douleur, la faisant rire, rentrant dans un jeu ambiguë entre eux, ne s'en rendant même pas cas l'un et l'autre.

« J'espère en tout cas que tu as trouvé ce que tu semblais chercher ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« En partie seulement pour être franc. Tu sais très bien que je suis complexe dans mon comportement et dans mon esprit. » sourit-il pleinement, Tonks grimaçant réalisant qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec ses recherches.

« Si tu comptes repartir de le même façon tu risques d'avoir pas mal de problème, crois moi » le menaça-t-elle, sourire disparu lui faisant comprendre qu'elle serait dans les premières à réagir.

« J'en suis pleinement conscient mais je ne peux pas te le promettre à toi non plus. Le chaos de mon esprit diminue peu à peu et bientôt tout t'apparaîtra clair, tu peux mon croire » la rassura-t-il

« Y compris ta transformation inédite dont m'a parlé Rémus et dont je soupçonne que c'est elle que tu as évoqué avec moi, il y a longtemps. Il semble que Dumbledore lui même ignore tout d'elle. Je n'arrive pas comprendre si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose » avoua-t-elle

« Tu auras le loisir, je pense d'en savoir plus sur cette transformation mais pas aujourd'hui nous avons d'autres mangemorts à fouetter » se justifia-t-il ses pas les ramenant vers la cuisine où tous les autres se rassemblaient déjà, Maugrey plus soucieux que jamais.

« Ils se dissimulent très bien je le reconnais mais ils sont là, quatre pour l'instant » expliqua-t-il

« Ils devront être plus nombreux d'ici minuit, c'est une certitude » continua Kingsley

« Nous devrions partir dès maintenant pas la peine de courir le moindre risque de plus. » poursuivit Minerva « Hagrid nous a déjà quitter, juste après avoir fait partir Buck vers Poudlard »

« Je suis d'accord avec Minerva autant y aller tout de suite, plus rien ne nous rattache ici, en tout cas pour moi » fit Rémus son regard se portant vers Harry, redevenu sérieux, la tension montant tout autour.

« Je suis d'accord, allez y. j'ai une dernière chose à faire ici avant de quitter cette demeure » décida Harry sérieux son regard sur Rémus essayant de lui faire comprendre que sa décision était irrévocable comme toujours.

Devant l'air sérieux et décidé du garçon, le loup-garou soupira, réalisant que rien ne ferait et qu'il n'était même pas utile de discuter avec lui.

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu désires mais soit prudent et je reste ….. »

« Non, hors de question, fait moi confiance. Je dois le faire seul mais merci de me le proposer » lui sourit-il « je ferai attention et çà fera du bruit » plaisanta-t-il

« Non vous ne resterez pas ici Potter, vous serez le premier à partir même et aucune de vos excuses… »

« Je serai majeur dans moins de deux heures professeurs et d'autant n'étant pas à Poudlard vous n'êtes pas en pouvoir de me dicter ma conduite. Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. En d'autre condition je vous écouterai comme durant toute ma scolarité même s'il ni paraissait rien » révéla-t-il à sa professeur qui resta démunit face à cet aveux, sans voix qui était rare pour elle.

« D'accord » concéda-t-elle à contre cœur réalisant tout comme les autres que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Harry. Néanmoins tous n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision.


	84. La fin de Grimmauld Place

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca: Voilà la suite attendu.

Chessandmat: Justement il est arrivé.

Nymphodora Tonks: Tu as la réponse de ce que fera Harry dans le chapitre alors je te laisse le découvrir. Pour le combat final on s'en approche mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Dede111: Une semaine de plus pour le chapitre mais bon on est pas maître de ce que nous voulons faire.

Lilou: J'ai voulu avec la scène de Gringott faire avancer un peu les mentalités et les choses entre les gobelins et les sorciers. Le respect doit être dans les deux sens si on veut changer les choses. Harry va faire quelque chose en effet avec la maison des Black comme tu vas le voir.

Midnight Licorn: La suite est arrivé.

The Rattlesnake: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras le suite de cette histoire.

Obal: Comme toujours fidèle, tu es parvenu par un stratagème dont tu as le secret à être ma 1000ème reviews. Alors félicitation et encore merci pour ton aide et soutient.

Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non pour leur soutient. Merci aussi à Obal pour son aide.

J'espère quece nouveau chapitre va vous plaire en attendant la suite qui je fais en sorte soit spectaculaire.

Si vous avez des questions ou autre, vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et fait très plaisir.

Je tiens aussi à rappeler à ceux que ça intéressent, que j'organise un tchat sur mon groupe ce soir à 20h alors venez nombreux si vous voulez, info et réponses en perspective.

Passez un bon week-end et bonn lecture.

By By

* * *

Chapitre 84 : La fin de Grimmauld Place.

« Je me demande bien ce que Harry est entrain de faire à présent ? » demanda Ron une nouvelle fois à Hermione qui tout comme lui ignorait parfaitement où pouvait bien se trouver leur ami.

« Pas la peine de te la poser pour la énième fois car tu sais aussi bien que moi que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons cette réponse » répondit-il un peu trop sèchement pour le garçon qui s'en renfrogna.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire cette tête des mauvais jour que tu as l'habitude d'utiliser avec moi car çà ne marche pas. Depuis le temps tu devrais bien le savoir » remarqua-t-elle reprenant le cours de sa lecture, son livre de rune de dernière année.

Ron désirait ardemment lui clouer le bec pour le coup mais s'abstint reconnaissant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas tort et qu'il fallait mieux changer de sujet.

« Je me demande bien ce que Ginny fait maintenant et … » continua-t-il orientant la conversation vers sa jeune sœur dont les différentes fréquentations irritaient beaucoup. Par fréquentation, il entendait par là, le nombre d'amis garçon qu'elle possédait et qui l'ennuyait horriblement.

Ainsi se passaient les journées pour les deux amis depuis que Hermione avait rejoint, en mi juillet le Terrier, endroit plus sûr pour elle. Ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elle et les dires de McGonagall au retour de Hermione, résonnaient toujours dans la tête de ses parents. En effet, suite aux attaques de Voldemort, il avait été décidé que pour tous les parents entièrement moldus ils recevraient la visite d'un professeur de Poudlard afin de connaître la vérité et le danger couvant leur tête de par la nature spéciale de leur progéniture. Naturellement beaucoup avaient été en colère et certains envisageaient même de retirer leur enfant et les couper de ce monde si dangereux. Heureusement, le sang froid des professeurs parvenait à les rassurer même s'ils comprenaient vite, que la menace de Voldemort se posait pour tous et pas seulement pour le monde magique.

En tout cas, l'atmosphère au Terrier demeurait morose malgré les visites fréquentes des jumeaux par une obligation obscure de leur mère. Ils venaient accompagnés de plusieurs de leur invention et nouveauté ce qui énervait Molly et faisait rire Ginny et Ron.

« Ne les grondez pas Molly ! » les défendit un jour Rémus de passage au Terrier pour l'ordre alors qu'elle les sermonnait à cause d'une de leur création. La dite création, petite pâte boueuse, tenant dans le creux de la main, gonflait une fois lancé à terre, s'étalant et recouvrant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Par une curieuse inadvertance, plusieurs de ces petites pâtes s'étaient retrouvés à terre en même temps, si bien que la moitié de la cuisine semblait avoir disparu sous un amas verdâtre, le tout contrastant avec le rouge de colère de leur mère.

« La moitié de ma cuisine est sans dessus dessous et je devrais rien leur dire ! » répliqua-t-elle, les jumeaux d'un savant geste de baguette faisant disparaître par un sort utile toute trace de leur invention, celles-ci retrouvant leur aspect d'origine. Ceci fait, Fred, les ramassa et les remit dans une petite boite de rangement et sourit à sa mère.

« Tu devrais nous remercier, car tout la poussière a disparu en même temps » se félicita George, fixant sa mère amusé.

« C'est vrai. Tu ne peux plus dire que nous ne faisons pas le ménage » rajouta Fred le même air amusé que son frère.

« Vous deux vous devriez déguerpir avant que je m'énerve pour de bon et… »

« Voyons maman c'est toi-même qui nous a demandé… »

« Non exigé » coupa son frère « de venir te voir le plus fréquemment depuis que nous faisons partit tout comme toi d'une certaine organisation dont nous tairons le nom » continua-t-il s'arrêtant et regardant autour de lui de crainte d'être espionné.

Cette attitude fit soupirer Molly qui d'autant appréciait que ses fils viennent pour la voir et la rassurer mais aussi de les voir eux aussi dans l'ordre du phoenix.

« C'est bon arrêter avec çà. Je m'inquiète pour vous et on dirait que cela n'a pas d'importance pour vous » se lamenta-t-elle, obligeant ses deux dadets de fils de venir la consoler à croire qu'ils étaient insensibles.

* * *

Le fond de l'air léger depuis le début de la soirée sembla d'un coup devenir plus lourd et opaque alors que le 30 juillet mourrait lentement, le fil des minutes s'accélérant pour les mangemorts embusqués sur le qui vive. Un nuage masqua la lune basse encore, et ils entendirent des pops caractéristiques de transplannage, dressant aussitôt leur baguettes vers le bruit avant de les rabaisser.

« vous êtes nerveux les bleus ? » se moqua Bellatrix. Elle savait que parmi ses hommes peu possédaient une grande expérience en combat mais il fallait bien commencer et l'augmenter justement. Pour elle cette tâche qu'elle s'était donnée ne serait qu'une formalité.

« concentrez vous, elle va bientôt apparaître entre le 11 et le 13 » rappela-t-elle à tous jubilant. Enfin elle pouvait retrouver son bien et celui de sa sœur que son affreux cousin avait confié à Dumbledore dans l'attente de le donner à Potter.

« Jamais un Potter n'habitera dans la demeure des Blacks » jura-t-elle. « préparez vos baguettes c'est pour bientôt » cria-t-elle presque apparaissant à la vue de tous sans se soucier avant de se dissimuler à nouveau, la rage aux dents. Un couple de jeune moldu traversant la rue à cet instant, des pensées malsaines à leur égard passant dans son esprit.

« Bientôt ils fuiront tous d'ici comme des rats » se réjouit-elle à la penser de ses projets pour le quartier.

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit le plus sombre près d'eux, et cracha ses ordres.

« mettez vous en place les détraqueurs faites leurs sentir le désespoir dans leur corps » ordonna-t-elle

Aussitôt, plusieurs détraqueurs sortirent de l'ombre, se déplaçant sans bruit, invisibles aux moldus et se répandant aux quatre coins de la rue, observant la zone où devrait apparaître la fameuse maison des Blacks.

Un léger scintillement attira le regard de tous, alors que sans bruit, les maisons 11 et 13 semblèrent bouger, se décaler l'une de l'autre sans bruit ni mouvement. Ils assistèrent avec jubilation à l'apparition du 12 Grimmauld Place. Le fameux et puissant sort _fidélitas_ cessant de fonctionner révélant à tous le QG de l'ordre.

« Allez y et réduisez toute résistance à néant ! » ordonna Bellatrix à ses hommes qui sous la menace se mirent à courir vers la porte d'entrée s'engouffrant dans les couloirs.

Bellatrix toujours jubilant rentra également et se crispa ne retrouvant pas le portrait de sa tante en face de la porte d'entrée. Criant en ne la voyant pas elle monta alors vers la cuisine mais n'y trouva rien. Les membres de l'ordre sous les instructions de Harry n'étaient plus présents, tout comme beaucoup d'objets en plus des livres de la bibliothèque. Des cris de rages se répercutèrent sur les murs et dans l'ensemble des pièces. Bella laissa exploser sa rage comprenant que personne n'était présent dans les murs et que donc elle ne pourrait pas combattre et affaiblir les ennemis de son maître. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les mangemorts visitèrent la maison de fond en large mais bien sûr sans succès.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à une petite chose se trouvant sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Ceux se trouvant à ses côtés ne la virent non plus briller, émettre une faible lumière avant la terminaison final.

Bellatrix de son côté rongeait sa hargne dans la cuisine et ce fut çà qui lui sauva la vie. Elle ne réalisa que lorsqu'elle se releva péniblement l'étendu de la catastrophe. Elle se releva, la façade entièrement détruite, livrant à la vue de tous l'intérieur de l'immeuble. les étages supérieurs détruits, restant encore debout mais pour combien de temps nul ne le savait. Se déplaçant, elle vit un premier corps dans la rue, projeté durant l'explosion. Encore hagard elle préféra fuir en entendant les premiers moldus accourant des maisons attenantes désireux de porter assistance à ce qui resterait une explosion au gaz pour l'ensemble des moldus, scénario bien connu pour ce genre d'explosion.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle d'une explosion malheureusement mortelle couvrait les journaux dans les deux mondes. Du côté moldu personne n'était intrigué de voir apparaître comme par magie le 12 Grimmauld Place, dans l'inconscient de tous ils n'avaient ni vu sa disparition lors de l'activation du _fidélitas_ ni sont retour. Néanmoins, la découverte d'un tas de cendres de composition étrange selon les enquêteurs pourraient les conduire à des conclusions folles mais là cette fois le ministère intervint et plus précisément le département des mystères qui désiraient ardemment récupérer les cendres du détraqueur et les étudier. L'une de ses créatures en effet se trouvait dans la bibliothèque lors de l'explosion et la force des flammes était parvenue à réduire à néant la créature aidé par la force de l'impact et l'incapacité de quitter la pièce, sans quoi la créature n'aurait pas périt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec effort et un bourdonnement dans la tête que Nymphadora Tonks se réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux, elle les porta sur les murs de la pièce avant de dresser entièrement et se lever. Elle ne connaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs étaient nus de toutes décorations mais des détails prouvaient tout de même que des sorciers vivaient ici. Cette certitude la rassurait sur ce qu'il devait s'être passé car tout était trouble dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait de son départ laissant seul Harry au QG, avant d'y retourner malgré sa promesse de ne pas le faire un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Caché dans la pénombre non loin du QG, elle avait assisté impuissante à l'entrée en force de Bellatrix et de ses hommes dans l'édifice. Bien sûr elle n'était pas intervenu et ne savait donc pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passé mais imaginait déjà le pire pour Harry s'il était encore présent. Quelques minutes intenses passèrent avant qu'elle ne décide de s'approcher légèrement. Elle eut sur le coup un mauvais pressentiment avant que tout ne devienne confus. Elle espérait donc comprendre les agissements de la nuit et comment elle était arrivé en ce lieu.

Se relevant et saisissant sa baguette se trouvant sur la table de chevet, elle se rendit compte que des ennemis ne lui auraient pas laissé sa précieuse baguette à sa portée. La serrant bien, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'où des murmures se transformaient en paroles de plus en plus audible au fil des pas. Les sons stoppèrent d'un coup quand son pied sur une latte du plancher un peu plus pourris que les autres craqua, attirant sûrement les regards des autres occupants de la maison vers la porte.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir alors, elle réaffirma sa prise sur sa baguette et de l'autre main, tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

La première chose qu'elle vit alors fut deux yeux verts émeraude, surmontant un sourire franc.

« abaisse ta baguette, tu es en sécurité. » la rassura d'une voix douce Harry. « Je suppose qu'à ta tête, tu dois avoir une sacré mal de crâne » plaisanta-t-il ne la lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde.

« c'est vrai pour tout » consentit-elle, rangeant sa baguette « et une sacré migraine en plus » soupira-t-elle joignant sa main à sa tête.

« viens t'asseoir je suppose que tu dois te poser des questions ! » affirma-t-il prenant place à la table où deux autres personnes se trouvaient déjà.

Tonks le suivant reconnu en les deux personnes, les vampires, alliés de Harry. Les reconnaissant, elle dévisagea la pièce où elle se trouvait et l'identifia comme un salon commun de sorcier, des rideaux opaques de couleurs sombres, aux fenêtres protégeaient de l'agressivité du soleil sûrement, non mais des regards indiscrets surtout.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il c'est passé hier ? »

« Disons simplement qu'il a utilisé l'effet qu'il apprécie le plus » répondit énigmatique le vampire, mimant de ses mains une sorte d'explosion. « une sorte de nettoyage par le vide en quelque sorte » continua-t-il un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

« Il faut bien s'amuser comme on peut remarque » intervint la vampire dont la beauté pouvait couper le souffle. Elle sourit à Tonks avant de continuer à manger, un petit déjeuner pour les moins copieux, qui couvrit également l'emplacement de Tonks.

« C'est Edouard qui cuisine aujourd'hui, son enfance à Poudlard l'a fait apprécier les repas fournit » eut le besoin d'expliquer Gabrielle, sa tasse de thé à la main.

Tonks fit un signe de la tête de compréhension ne comprenant pas tout et s'adressa à Harry.

« Le QG n'est plus donc intact si j'ai bien compris ! »

« Disons que cette demeure ne pourra plus accueillir de sorciers où alors que dans beaucoup de temps. J'y veillerai personnellement, crois moi. Encore un coup pour cette pauvre Bellatrix » sourit-il

« Elle était là hier ? »

« Oui. Elle a mené l'attaque qui a tourné au fiasco comme tu dois le comprendre à présent. Mais le plus beau c'est que Voldemort n'était pas l'instigateur. Elle fut punit une première fois pour avoir attaquer sans son accord, une seconde fois pour la perte d'hommes et d'un détraqueur et bien sûr une dernière fois pour l'échec de l'attaque. » se réjouit-il.

« Et toi çà va ? » demanda-t-elle, se questionnant sur la réaction de Voldemort.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai capté sa colère mais il aurait préféré ne pas me le faire voir. Malheureusement même son don en occlumentie ne parvient pas à maîtriser totalement les fuites que sa colère peut laisser passer augmenter à cause de notre lien, que nous pouvons pas classer comme commun » expliqua-t-il la rassurant une dernière fois. Lui faisant comprendre que c'était bon.

« Tant mieux alors » annonça-t-elle soulagée. « je crois que même que je vais profiter de ce petit déjeuner. Ensuite tu me racontes tout dans les détails. Et au fait on est où ? » avant d'être coupé par Harry

« Pour ta dernière question, nous sommes à Prés-au-lard. C'est ici qu'ils vivent pour le moment » son regard allant vers les vampires qui discutaient entre eux tranquillement.

« Pour le reste, je t'en parlerai après. Car je doute que je puisse te faire partir docilement au vue de tes actions de hier soir » lui reprocha-t-il

« Ne lui en veux pas, elle s'inquiétait et j'en aurai fait de même à sa place. Alors soit conciliant et pardonne lui » intervint Gabrielle, son regard perçant sur Harry. « de toute façon tu ne lui dira rien car elle est ton amie » poursuivit-elle, étant dans le vrai.

* * *

« Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur vos motivations à être de notre côté, sans vouloir vous vexer » demanda tout d'un coup Tonks à Gabrielle alors que les deux femmes restaient seules, les autres occupants vaquant à leurs occupations.

« Je ne doute pas de la singularité des faits qui vous tracasse. Comment diable des vampires de notre rangs peuvent vous aider alors que tant d'histoire sur nous subsiste par delà le monde » ironisa la vampire, ses yeux sondant Tonks.

« La réponse est simple… Vladimir est très joueur et nous suivons ses conseils »

« Joueur ? »

« Oui. Après réflexion et analyse des différentes possibilités, il en est ressortit que pour lui et donc pour nous, que parier sur la victoire de Harry dans la confrontation finale et ensuite de ce qu'il va en résulter prédominaient sur tout le reste de notre point de vue »

« Vous pariez sur la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort, c'est un peu mince comme raison. Harry peut gagner mais… »

« Peut-être mais Vladimir a ressentit en premier quelque chose qu'à présent je ressens moi aussi. Harry est différent de Voldemort à tous les points. Nos origines et particularités nous l'ont fait comprendre et je pense que certaines autres créatures magiques le ressentiront également. Voldemort de par son encrage total et irrévocable dans la magie noire ne peut pas le ressentir comme nous et c'est un bien. »

« Comment çà ? »

« S'il le ressentait, il aurait tenté de tuer Harry avec bien plus de volonté que pour le moment. A présent il réalise qu'il s'est encore trompé et que Harry est bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, bien plus qu'il ne le pense au travers de la prophétie. Ses capacités sont totalement inqualifiables et quand il sera pleinement réveillé, personne ne sait ce qu'il se passera. Mais pour nous une chose est certaine. » les traits de son visage se firent alors plus sérieux et dure. « Mieux voudra être de son côté que dans l'autre. car je doute que la clémence puisse faire partit de son vocabulaire, surtout envers des personnes haït cordialement » révéla-t-elle retrouvant l'air enjoué qu'elle arborait généralement.

Tonks resta pensive après cette déclaration l'analysant, retrouvant dans ses paroles des non dits et attitudes de Harry. Une foule de question lui traversa l'esprit mais Gabrielle les interrompit.

« Enfin pour le moment tout est calme mais je suppose que la tempête risque de revenir au moment le moins opportun. C'est toujours ainsi en temps de guerre. »

« Oui en effet. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que maintenant avec le nouveau ministre officiel, les actions contre les mangemorts et leur famille s'accroissent à défaut de pouvoir s'en prendre à Voldemort directement » souhaita Tonks

« Peut-être mais bon, par coutume, le ministère est réfractaire au changement et je crains donc qu'il faille plus qu'un ministre efficace et honnête pour le faire bouger. D'un autre côté je doute fort qu'avec Harry comme appuie, rien ne bouge rapidement. »

« Il peut s'avérer très convainquant dès qu'il a une idée en tête c'est vrai » Tonks se rappelant la façon dont il parlait de ses idées.

« Enfin nous verrons bien le moment venu ce que nous ferons et nous prémunir contre le ministère si cela s'avère nécessaire. Je sais également qu'à ce moment là nous pourrons compter sur Harry comme il peut compter sur nous en ce moment et contre Voldemort » expliqua-t-elle sereine malgré les paroles aux échos sombres qu'elle prononçait.

A cet instant, Tonks fut totalement rassuré, comprenant s'il en était besoin encore que les trois vampires suivaient Harry pour des raisons leur étant propre et ne comptaient pas le laisser ou le trahir. Car autant Harry pouvait rester encore éloigné par rapport à elle, elle savait très bien que la trahison était la pire chose que l'on pouvait lui faire subir. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle revoyait le regard à la fois désarmé et désarmant de Harry ressentant cette sensation de traîtrise. Ce sentiment qui le poussait à réfréner l'ardeur de ses amis à l'approcher par exemple.

« Heureusement, il se contrôle bien mieux et les accepte à présent même s'ils ne sont pas encore aussi proche de lui qu'ils le devraient. Au moins tout évolue et progresse au moins dans le bon sens » se réjouit-elle. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, sans la moindre trace de Harry qui ne revint qu'en fin d'après-midi, d'une visite dont lui seul gardait la trace et dont il ne parla pas.

Néanmoins, dès qu'elle le vit, elle remarqua tout de suite, qu'il était au mieux peiné et au pire défait. Elle allait lui parlé, mais il fut le plus rapide.

« Dora je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de rejoindre l'ordre tout de suite. » annonça-t-il brusquement.

« Mais… »

« Les autres vont s'inquiéter et il ne faudrait pas qu'une autre personne en plus de moi soit recherché, non seulement par l'ordre mais aussi par le ministère. De plus je ne crois pas que Mme la ministre apprécie que tu abandonnes tes obligations aussi facilement » plaisanta-t-il restant sérieux. Il n'imaginait pas en effet Amélia Bones large avec les règlements.

Tonks resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce fait.

« Tu as raison, ils doivent tous se poser des questions en effet » se résolu-t-elle à annoncer. « je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore et aux autres sauf à Rémus bien entendu »

« Bien entendu » répéta-t-il malicieusement sachant très bien qu'elle ne ferait que cela. « ce n'était pas la peine de le dire, ça coulait de source » son sourire restant bien en place. Ce qui la fit sourire elle aussi. Décidément ils se connaissaient très bien à présent.

« Si je reviens ici sans être suivit, serai je certaine de te retrouver ? » posa-t-elle comme question, importante pour tout le monde, les vampires écoutant eux aussi ne sachant pas non plus tout ce que Harry avait prévu.

« Possible mais pas certain » répondit-il souriant toujours sachant très bien que cette réponse n'aidait personne.

« J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps et je garderai le contact. » rajouta-t-il « je repasserai ici c'est sûr et je suis certain que nous nous reverrons avant la rentrée Dora. Mais avant j'ai 2-3 choses à voir et c'est pressé. » avoua-t-il retrouvant son sérieux extérieur prouvant que la suite des événements pour le survivant comptaient énormément.

« Très bien je te fais confiance mais prend garde à toi d'accord ? » lui recommanda-t-elle recevant un réponse une moue agacé

« Tu sais je suis majeur à présent et totalement maître de moi et de ma destinée »

Cette réplique la fit sourire bien après l'avoir quitté, lui et les 3 vampires, car pour la première fois elle semblait se rendre compte qu'en effet, il était majeur.

« Une chose est certaine, tu as bien changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, beaucoup changé… » Pensa-t-elle, à l'évolution assez incroyable du jeune garçon qui maintenant ressemblait de plus en plus à un homme.

* * *

« En effet je pense que la situation deviens de plus en plus particulière en ce moment » concéda le vieil homme fixant l'ensemble de sorciers présent alors dans son bureau.

« En tout cas il fait un sacré barouf quand il s'y met » remarqua en souriant sinistrement Maugrey

« Si le ministère apprend que c'est lui le responsable, il risque d'avoir des problèmes » se soucia Arthur

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il ne le sera pas et je crois même que Amélia Bones ne fera rien contre lui. Il est bien trop important pour le ministère elle le sait très bien. » l'interrompit Kingsley

« Amélia a toujours été juste et elle était un appui lors de la mascarade de procès que Fudge a fait à Harry il y a 2 ans. Et je remarque qu'elle ne ferait pas en tout cas pour l'instant quelque chose contre lui. » les mit d'accord Dumbledore.

« Mais vous vous entendez ! » s'outra Molly « il n'est pas capable de prendre conscience de ce qu'il fait. Il part nous laissant dans l'inquiétude, revient sans rien nous dire et maintenant il fait ça et…. » S'énerva-t-elle encore plus avant que son mari ne l'apaise d'une main sur l'épaule le regard lourd.

« Calme toi » lui murmura-t-il la réconfortant. Beaucoup trop de choses se produisaient et la matrone de la famille Weasley arrivait de moins en moins à garder son calme justement.

« Je crois au contraire que Harry est pleinement conscient de ce qu'il fait et de se passe autour de lui. Je pense aussi qu'il n'y a que lui qui sache où il va » remit de l'huile sur le feu Rémus buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé tranquillement assistant à la scène docilement, tous les regards tournants vers lui

« Nous savons tous Rémus que vous êtes celui le plus en accord avec les agissements de Harry mais tout de même. Des actes de cette importance ne peuvent pas rester hors de contrôle et …. » protesta un nouveau membre de l'ordre.

« Tais toi donc McDown tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles » fut une voix féminine de derrière eux « venant de quelqu'un ayant toujours eut des problèmes jusqu'à sa fin de scolarité ici à Poudlard à contrôler pleinement certains sorts complexes, tu me fais rire » continua-t-elle ignorant les regards de reproches.

« Content de vous voir entière Tonks » se satisfit le directeur « je ne suis pas le seul à craindre le pire suite à l'explosion » rajouta-t-il plusieurs acquiéçant de la tête.

« Voyons vous devriez savoir que Harry ne laisserait pas un de ses amis dans la panade comme cela aurait pu être le cas avec moi hier » répliqua-t-elle rejoignant tout de suite Rémus qui à son entrée avait relevé la tête vers elle et à présent souriait.

« il va bien donc ? » demanda le loup-garou

« Oui, notre grande ami Bellatrix s'est fait punir pour se cuisant échec » répondit-elle lugubrement à la mention de la meurtrière de Sirius.

« Intéressant donc » fit Rémus pensant à la même chose qu'elle à ce moment.

« Mais vous êtes tous malades j'ai l'impression » sembla se réveiller Molly, hors d'elle.

« La fin justifie les moyens » répliqua Maugrey outrant encore plus Molly. S'en suivit un début de brouhaha dans la pièce, irritant certains personnages des tableaux alors que d'autres regardait souriant.

Albus Dubledore se posait beaucoup de questions à présent. Harry suscitait encore plus de réaction autour de lui et avec plus de virulence au sein même de l'ordre. Bien sûr dès le début certains avaient quelques réticences. Molly restait la plus hostile à le joindre à la guerre suivit de Rogue pour des raisons personnelles. Il en était encore plus le cas maintenant. Les actions de Harry aussi troublantes les unes que les autres pourraient diviser ses troupes car les susceptibilités de chacun se télescopaient. Cette pensée le faisait soupirer car à vouloir contrôler Harry dès le début et la mort de ses parents lui retombait dessus maintenant que son élève prenait son indépendance.

« Je crains même que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Je ne sais pas comment tu as acquis un grand nombre de tes connaissances et je reste persuadé que ce n'est pas tes nuits dans la bibliothèque qui te les a donné. Car selon les dires de Ecker personne même pas lui ne connaissait l'essentiel de ce que tu lui as confié » pensa-t-il restant dubitatif.

« Il est bien plus difficile que James enfin de compte. Et pour être totalement honnête avec moi, certaines choses m'inquiète voir m'effraie en lui. Si mon expérience n'était pas aussi riche qu'elle est, je pense que je serai bien ennuyé de cette situation. » il souffla se remémorant une vision de son passé, gardé pour lui bien sûr.

« Je sais très bien de quoi on est capable pour vivre. Mais justement je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. » termina-t-il son raisonnement sur une bonne note.

Malgré tout, Harry restait profondément différent de lui. Et c'était bien normal à la lumière de la vie virulente et si complexe du directeur de Poudlard. Néanmoins dans ce raisonnement, le directeur ignorait que la vie de Harry demeurait encore plus compliqué que la sienne.

« Professeur maintenant que Grimmauld Place est en miette vous ne craignez pas que certains se posent des questions sur ce qu'il s'y est passé et notre possible implication. » posa comme question judicieuse l'un des membres, attirant les regards à croire que tous le prenaient pour un fou.

« Après tout la présence de l'ordre est connu par plusieurs sorciers, les familles de membres disparus et aussi par celles de mangemorts passés ou présent. Nous accuser de tout les maux seraient l'une des façons fort simple de pouvoir nous affaiblir ainsi que le ministère par extension » expliqua-t-il serein.

« Je suis conscient de ce fait, Grégoire. Mais malheureusement nous devons faire abstraction de ce sujet sauf si bien sûr une information est divulgué, ce qui reste fort possible car comme tu l'as si bien dit, beaucoup de personnes connaissent ou en tout cas soupçonnent l'existence de l'ordre et je sais très bien qu'à un moment donné nous serons obligés de nous divulguer plus. Il y a 20 ans nous pouvions nous dissimuler mais comme beaucoup de mangemorts nous connaissent, nous devons rester encore plus discret. » approuva le directeur.

« La seule chose à faire est donc de nous préparer au pire en espérant qu'il n'arrive pas » conclut le dénommé Grégoire en soupirant.

« Pourtant le pire est déjà quasiment arrivé. Nous avons eut des pertes de différentes importances et la suite n'est pas encore à notre avantage » résuma Rémus lugubre, tous semblant en accord avec lui.

« Mais nous pouvons compter sur Harry pour nous aider au mieux et c'est déjà bien. » fit Tonks confiante en ses mots avant de rajouter « en tout cas tant qu'on le laisse tranquille » son sourire disparaissant alors qu'elle fixait Dumbledore.

« Devrais je donc ne pas tenter de le chercher ? C'est ce que tu sous entends je suppose ? » Rétorqua-t-il en souriant

« Je pense que c'est la bonne solution en effet. Laissez lui le temps et le mouvement qu'il désire et il reviendra comme il le voudra, comme il a toujours fait d'ailleurs. » remarqua-t-elle malicieusement, rejoignant Rémus qui lui fit un sourire faible de compréhension.

« Très bien dans ce cas, c'est ce que nous feront. » il souffla pensif à son élève et aux prochaines répercutions de l'arrêts des recherches et reprit le cours de la réunion.

« Maintenant que Severus n'est plus dans le cercle même externe, nos informations sont bien plus précaires qu'avant. Nous en sommes affaiblit mais nous feront au mieux. » son regard se posa sur Rogue resté dans l'ombre de la pièce, secoua la tête d'accord.

« Pour le peu qu'il nous aidait de toute manière, on peut se débrouiller sans » trancha d'un coup Maugrey sérieux. tous les regards se portèrent vers lui alors que Rogue déjà bouillait de rage, il ne fut empêcher de répliquer que par Kingsley qui le plus proche de lui le stoppa avant.

* * *

Harry soupira lourdement une nouvelle fois alors qu'il lisait une nouvelle fois un rapport sur ses biens. S'étant rendu compte qu'il devait faire le tri plus sérieusement dans son héritage, il étudiait document sur document depuis le début de la journée.

Dire qu'il trouvait ça rébarbatif aurait amusé mais ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Il savait plus que quiconque qu'il devait faire attention sur tout ce qu'il possédait et sur tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile à l'avenir. il avait fait rapidement le point sur ses possessions immobilières en premier et il s'en satisfaisait. Après tout, l'arrivée des vampires et leur lieu de résidence actuel allaient ensemble.

« en tout cas nous sommes bien plus à l'abris du besoin qu'à mon époque » reconnu Adam satisfait.

« Remarque j'ai fait également en sorte de nous mettre à l'aise donc c'est bien normal que nous puissions en profiter actuellement. »

« Tu as mis en sécurité l'essentiel de notre fortune en fait » comprit Harry facilement en parcourant un nouveaux rapports.

« Oui et on peut dire que les intérêts sur nos propriétés sur près de un millénaire nous ont bien profité et c'est un bien … pour nous bien sûr » plaisanta-t-il content.

« encore une des incidences de tes actes n'est ce pas ? »

« je ne vais pas te mentir en te contre disant mais oui c'est exactement ça. Et en un sens c'est aussi bien car ça nous profite enfin de compte »

« si tu le dis mais en tout cas nous n'aurons pas de problème si nous devons nous loger compte tenu du nombre des possibilités. » remarqua Harry conscient très bien que les actes de Adam revenaient à nouveaux sur le devant de la scène.

« Un jour nous devrons décider que révéler sur eux, car si on apprend l'étendu de nos richesses, on ne tardera pas à nous demander comment nous en sommes arriver là. »

« Pas la peine car que je sache personne ne pose des questions sur la richesse des Malfoy comme par exemple, palefrenier devant l'éternel » coupa court à la discussion Adam rappelant que par définition et coutume, les financements des grandes familles restaient toujours dans le flou.

« Oui enfin nous verrons bien de toute façon et …. Je tâcherai de révéler à tous les origines des Malfoy car je suis certain de m'amuser avec lui » s'amusa-t-il content lui aussi imaginant déjà le moyen de l'insulter rapidement.

Un rire appartenant à James le fit sourire. Sa décision sur Malfoy amusait au moins une personne, le rassurant car cela faisait en effet longtemps que l'esprit ne s'était pas manifesté de la sorte. Depuis l'apparition du Fléau lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, James et Elvis restaient de plus en plus discrets même s'il est vrai que depuis plusieurs mois, ils perdaient de leur influence sur la globalité de Harry.

« En tout cas cette annonce fera grand bruit et assommera les fameux pures sangs de Serpentard » nota Adam lui aussi amusé. « tout comme un jour tu avoueras ton ascendance ce qui risque de faire encore plus de bruit je le pense » termina-t-il dans un autre moue enjoué à cette perspective. Il ne l'avait pas fait à son époque et sentait que Harry pourrait se le permettre et trouver un moyen nouveau afin d'influencer encore plus les autres.

Harry comprenant très bien à quoi Adam avait en tête acquiéça d'un signe minimaliste, et en retourna à ses occupations de la journée.


	85. Une fin d’été et début d’année prometteu

Réponses aux reviews:

Lilou: Et oui, Malfoy n'est pas un sang pur. Pour moi c'est normal, car à le premier sorcier possédait des parents moldus, logique. Dumbledore est bien obligé de laisser Harry tranquille, il sait de quoi il est capable. La destruction de la maison des Blacks était le dernier coup d'éclat de Harry durant ses vacances et il va rester plus calme jusqu'à la rentré. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, en attendant la suite.

Maugrei: Exactement, le calme avant la tempête qui soufflera dans quelques chapitres. Les origines de Malfoy sont bien amusantes selon moi, et risquent d'en faire sourire quelques uns.

Matoo: C'est vrai que les vampires sont sympa pour le moment en tout cas, mais vaut mieux ne pas les chercher, comme je le montrerai plus tard.

Nymphadora Tonks: Je ne l'ai pas encore révélé, mais en tout cas pour les Malfoy, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder

Onarluca: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'essaie de garder mon imagination intacte.

Rugbyman31: Content que tu n'as pas stoppé au début, car je sais que l'histoire est assez dure à comprendre. Heureusement, une fois les premiers chapitres passés, ça s'arrange. Content de te savoir parmi mes lecteurs.

Obal: Je suis d'accord avec toi vivement noel, et le prochain chapitre.

Itachiuchiwa: Merci pour tes encouragements et content que tu apprécies cette fic. Tu as bien résumé la trame et plus on avance et moins on en sait sur Harry. Pour les différents esprits, je ne sais plus comment l'idée m'est venu mais je ne regrette pas. Pour la fille de Voldemort, Célia et Brenda auraient été trop prévisible comme tu le dis et c'est pourquoi j'ai cherché une autre idée bien plus différente. A savoir le nombre de chapitre restant, je pense une vingtaine au minimum.

Mellon50: Content que tu continues à aimé. Je pense faire au moins une vingtaine de chapitre encore.

Je vous remercie tous, lecteurs anonymes ou non de votre soutient silencieux ou non.

Je remercie aussi Obal ma correctrice pour son courage, car il en faut pour supporter tout ce que je suis capable d'écrire.

Désolé pour se retard, mais bien trop de choses à faire et bien trop peu de temps on changer mes projets.

Etant dans peu de temps en vacances, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine comme je l'avais prévu, mais je me rattraperai dès possible, alors pas la peine de lancer les beuglantes, surtout à la fin de chapitre.

Si vous avez, avis, questions ou autres, vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et me fera très plaisirs.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne fête de noel et de bonne vacance pour ceux qui en ont.

By By

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 85 : Une fin d'été et début d'année prometteur.

Les jours passants, le mois d'août finissant, tout comme les vacances, les étudiants de Poudlard se préparaient à cette nouvelle rentrée espérant tous un renouveau alors que les actions de Voldemort restaient en tête, définitivement à cause d'un rappel atroce comme toujours.

« _Une offensive sur l'institution magique de Beauxbâton a eut lieu hier soir alors que le corps enseignant préparaient la rentrée pour leurs nombreux élèves…._ » Ainsi débutait l'article sur la dernière attaque attribuée à Voldemort, attaque réelle depuis la tentative de la prise de Poudlard en juin.

« Hagrid reprenez-vous, Mme Maxime est juste faiblement blessée et va très bien » rassura Dumbledore, son demi géant de professeur, effondré depuis l'annonce de l'attaque redoutant le pire pour sa chère amie.

La grosse tête embrumée de larme, du professeur se releva un peu. Il se moucha dans une sorte de demi drap, dans un bruit d'orchestre sous les moues amusés ou agacés des autres occupants de la salle, contenant tous les membres de l'ordre pour l'essentiel, pour la toute première fois.

« C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette salle ! » nota Hestia Jones en contemplant les tapisseries rouges et or, ornées de phoenix sur tous les murs.

« Cette salle n'est pas repérable, par des moyens à la portée de tous. Je pense même que Voldemort lui même ne pourrait pas nous découvrir même s'il passait à côté de la porte » expliqua Dumbledore rassurant tout le monde.

« C'est une autre version de la salle sur demande » grommela Maugrey, donnant à tous l'origine de la salle, à croire que tous la connaissait ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

« Passons pour l'origine de la salle pour une autre fois. » trancha d'une voix plus rude le directeur. « nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au point et peu de temps avant le retour des élèves ici »

Agissant ainsi, il s'assurait le calme dans la pièce et l'attrait pour tous ses collègues, amis et soutient.

« Comme il a été révélé par la Gazette, Beauxbâton est gravement endommagé ce qui restreint son ouverture pour le moment. Plus grave bien entendu est la perte de plusieurs professeurs expérimentés et compétents, sonnant le glas malheureusement de l'établissement pour l'instant. »

« Si ce n'est que cela, je présume que des professeurs étrangers pourrait aller les aider ? » plaida Minerva sentant qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Malheureusement Minerva, il faudra du temps pour rétablir non seulement les protections et surtout la sécurité pour les élèves. Deplus, si une autre école est attaquée de la sorte, il pourrait avoir des pénuries de professeurs. Pour être honnête, je ne pourrai pas me passer de tous les miens, surtout en ce moment » peina-t-il à dire, un peu mal à l'aise de devoir l'avouer.

« Alors que pouvons nous faire ? » demanda l'un des membres se demandant où le directeur voulait en venir.

« J'ai parlé avec la ministre et elle n'est pas contre à ce que Poudlard intègre pour cette année au moins, des étudiants de Beauxbâton, ainsi que certains de Durmstang. En tout cas pour ceux qui le désireraient. Nous aurions besoin de l'aide de tous pour que cela puisse devenir réalité » déclara-t-il son œil redevant malicieux à cette perspective.

Dans l'assemblé en face de lui, certains ne semblaient pas les plus joyeux devant cette éventualité. Le directeur le remarqua tout de suite, et lança un regard interrogatif aux intéressés qui ne restèrent bien sûr pas de marbre devant lui.

« Pour les français, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient mais pour les bulgares je ne sais pas quoi dire » commença Maugrey

« Vous ne voudriez pas les laisser dehors sans défense ! » s'outra Arthur

« Hum ! il ne manquerait plus que des aspirants mangemorts ou sympathisant rejoignent les Serpentard. Ils posent déjà plusieurs problèmes et tout le monde sait bien que sans l'aide de Potter et de ses amis, les attaques auraient fait plus de victimes innocentes » fit Maugrey fière de son effet, sachant pertinemment qu'il restait dans le vrai. Le regard qu'il porta à Ron et Hermione, énerva Molly mais elle s'abstint de répondre. Elle aussi réalisait à présent que ses enfants Ron et Ginny y compris, se trouvaient quoiqu'elle fasse au centre ou en tout cas dans sa périphérie. L'influence de Harry avait joué son rôle pendant trop longtemps et ils se sentaient bien trop impliqués pour quitter les autres et ne plus aider.

« De toutes les manières le problème principal n'est pas de savoir si on les accueille ou non mais de savoir si les gouverneurs vont l'accepter non ? » reporta le problème Minerva sur le devant.

« Plus de problème en vérité » révéla Dumbledore, intriguant tout le monde. « utilisant les conseils de Harry, j'ai fait valoir la chartre des fondateurs à propos de Poudlard et la ministre à décider de l'accepter. c'est pour cela qu'au moins temporairement, jusqu'à une séance plénière du magenmamot, elle retire au gouverneur leur pouvoir de décision, usurpé selon la chartre, signifiant qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien décider pour Poudlard »

Cette révélation fut un choc pour tout le monde car impliquait un changement total dans les influences autour de Poudlard. Malgré le procès de Fudge, peu de monde se posait des questions sur la véracité de la chartre, ce qui sonnait avec plus de bruit pour eux.

« Plus rien nous empêche alors de les accueillir ici » fut le premier à réagir Rémus, retrouvant un sourire. Il savait que Harry désirait utiliser la chartre et Dumbledore le faisant allait dans son sens.

« Tout à fait et c'est ce qui est entrain d'être décidé avec les autres ministères. Je pense d'ailleurs Arthur que vous serez dans le groupe allant les voir afin de régler les problèmes »

Arthur toujours un peu sous le choc fit juste un rapide signe de tête et la discussion se déplaça vers autre chose.

* * *

« Nous allons donc avoir de nouvelles têtes » s'enthousiasma Hermione « en tant que préfet nous devrons les aider du mieux et … »

« Encore plus de devoir pour nous, génial » la coupa Ron beaucoup moins emballé que son amie, lui valant un regard noire de la jeune fille.

« Arrête de ruminer comme ça. Tu devrais être content car maintenant ils nous permettent d'assister à certaines des réunions. Même ta mère semble avoir accepter la chose » lui rappela-t-elle excédée car depuis la fin de la réunion le jeune homme réagissait de plus en plus bizarrement.

« la super préfète en chef a parlé et nous devons l'écouter et lui dire : oui préfète en chef » se moqua-t-il utilisant le même ton moqueur que ses deux frères, Fred et Georges , utilisaient avec Percy.

Entendant ses mots, Hermione stoppa nette n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle qui pensait que Ron avait évolué depuis un an tombait de haut.

« Tu es préfet Ron. tu as des responsabilités. Et si tu ne veux pas faire des efforts, compte sur moi pour prévenir McGonagall et cette fois je ferai en sorte qu'on te remplace. Alors si tu veux passer tout comme Malfoy pour un incompétent dis le moi ou tout simplement continue et reste comme tu es ! » s'énerva-t-elle sortant de ses gongs comme il était rare qu'elle le fasse.

Ron resta choqué par les paroles de son ami et fut sans voix après ses dires. Bouche à moitié ouverte, et yeux fixe, il réfléchissait à que dire pour sa défense, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer.

« penses y quand tu seras rentré car je pense retourner chez moi. J'y resterai jusqu'à la rentrée. Après tout, je ne reste plus très longtemps avec mes parents depuis quelques temps et ils méritent aussi de m'avoir avec eux » le prévint-elle d'une voix froide se retournant tout de suite et poursuivant sa route vers l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Ron, debout la regarda partir juste avant de transplanner et de le laisser seul, pour pas longtemps.

« Alors Ronichou et Hermione ceux sont encore disputés ? »fit une voix qu'il identifia comme appartenant à George.

« ça faisait longtemps » continua à la place de ses jumeaux Fred.

Ron se retourna vers ses frères, rancunier et près à en découdre, mais comme toujours face à eux, il perdit tout de suite.

« ne reste pas planté là comme un idiot et va lui parler avant qu'elle n'ai récupéré toutes ses affaires au Terrier » sembla lui rappeler Fred

« elle ne va rentrer chez elle sans ses affaires » expliqua George qui devant l'incompréhension de Ron intervint.

Devant le regard perdu de Ron, les jumeaux partirent dans un rire moqueur abandonnant leur jeune frère avec son cerveau étriqué.

* * *

La rentrée se faisait de plus en plus pressante à présent et tous les préparatifs pour une rentrée normale se terminaient et déjà ceux relatifs à l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves des deux autres écoles se finissaient. L'atmosphère au sein de l'école se renforçait en tension et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'améliorer dans cet état de fait. Heureusement, toute l'équipe enseignante ralliée par tous les habitants de l'école tentaient de modifier cela. Pour l'heure, tout le monde faisait bloc derrière le directeur et tous espéraient que la rentrée se passerait bien.

Pour Dumbledore, le principal résidait surtout par l'arrivée et l'acceptation des élèves étrangers. Afin de les accueillir dans les meilleurs conditions, un étage entier avaient été rénové à la hâte, Célia ayant bien participer en utilisant ses talents et connaissances dans les runes pour activer celles lui étant utiles. Après un de travail sur les fameuses runes de Poudlard, elle parvenait à les utiliser au mieux de ses capacités, devinant néanmoins pertinemment qu'elle se trouvait encore loin de pouvoir en tirer le maximum. Malgré ce problème, ce fut suffisant et rapidement les dortoirs, salles communes et autres pièces nécessaires à la vie pour les élèves furent préparés entièrement. Les elfes de maisons nettoyant et enlevant toutes traces de non utilisation de ces pièces tout aussi vite.

Le 31 août, l'ensemble des professeurs se trouvaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle ainsi que les autres résidents nouveaux pour certains. Dumbledore satisfait de la préparation discutait avec plus de joie avec tous les sorciers présents et visiblement son humeur charmante et enjoué s'en trouvait communicatif .

« Heureux de vous voir en bonne santé Olympe » se réjouit-il s'adressant à sa collègue directrice présente pour la cérémonie du lendemain afin d'accueillir ses élèves.

« Je suis satisfaite que le ministère ai accepté votre requête et que mes élèves viennent ici en sécurité. Je sais très bien que leurs parents seront rassurés de les savoir ici, auprès de vous Albus » retrouvant son sourire, ne désirant rien d'autre que d'assuré la sécurité de ses élèves.

« Il faut remercier Amélia Bones qui a prit sous elle de l'accepter avant même d'en parler au Magenmagot. »

« Elle a prit un risque j'en suis consciente » souffla-t-elle.

« Et elle a gagné car il a bien été décidé de les accueillir. Et heureusement d'ailleurs » intervint Minerva rappelant la récente décision du conseil.

« Le problème est maintenant de savoir si ils seront totalement en sécurité ici malheureusement. » soupira Albus.

« C'est vrai mais au moins je sais aussi que Poudlard est plus puissamment armé que mon école. En plus tout est fait ici pour combattre vous-savez-qui car il s'intéresse surtout à votre pays. » expliqua-t-il

« Justement ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit ici » releva Maugrey souriant cyniquement.

« Mais vaut mieux être qu'ici que dans la nature » termina-t-elle, justifiant la nécessité de la présence des élèves étrangers.

* * *

A cette vieille de rentrée à Poudlard, Harry décida lui aussi de bouger et de sortir à Prés au Lard. Depuis quelques jours, il était de retour auprès des vampires qui avaient de bonnes nouvelles parmi celles qu'ils lui communiquaient.

Ce fut donc sous une allure bien différente qu'il se balada en compagnie de Gabrielle et Edouard à la tombé de la nuit, plus propice pour les deux vampires. Ils passèrent pratiquement inaperçu dans les quelques badauds qu'ils croisèrent rentrant chez eux pour la plupart d'entre eux.

« Comme je le disais quand nous sommes arrivés ici, le village a beaucoup changé depuis ma première visite » dit Edouard alors qu'il passait à côté des trois balais, passablement rempli.

« normal, c'était il y a quelques …… siècles » rajouta Gabrielle attendant pour terminer que les deux passants près d'eux s'éloignent suffisamment pour ne pas les entendre.

« ne te moque pas, je reste le plus jeune de notre cause » déclara-t-il solennellement cotent de lui

« Peut-être mais ça n'empêche pas que vous restiez tous dans une certaine immaturité » nota amusé Harry recevant des regards outrés

« Vous devriez peser vos paroles jeune homme car j'en ai maté des plus dures que vous » lui répondit Gabrielle faussement en colère

« Je m'en doute bien. Et dans ce cas, j'accepterai bien de vos lumières pour savoir qu'elle est la meilleur boisson que nous pouvons trouver dans cet établissement » demanda Harry ironique en pointant la tête de sanglier, le second établissement de ce style du village.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent et sourirent.

« D'accord dans ce cas, c'est Edouard qui régale » proclama Gabrielle rentrant dans le bar, suivit par Harry laissant le second vampire qui trop surprit resta sans réaction avant de rentrer lui aussi pas content de ce coup fourré.

Quand il y rentra, Harry eut la même impression que le première fois lors de sa cinquième année. L'aspect intérieur du bar n'avait pas changé, voir même détérioré depuis lors. Ils s'assirent à la première table libre devant eux, observant les autres occupants toujours aussi différents les uns que les autres. D'un coup d'œil, Harry contrôla la salle, identifiant les autres sorciers et analysant la dangerosité apparente de chacun. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers ses deux amis qui faisaient la même chose que lui. Ils savaient que Harry pourraient être en danger même indirectement donc méfiance.

Ils commandèrent des bières au beurre pour commencer, et reconnurent vite que le goût restait le même que chez Rosemerta. Une discussion des plus plate se créa d'elle même, tous les trois comprenant qu'ils pouvaient surtout écouter et noter tout ce qui restait utile pour eux. Bien entendu, la présence du barman ne passa pas inaperçu tout de suite et les deux vampires comprirent à quelle personne il leur faisait penser. Tout comme Harry ses yeux ne mentaient pas et l'identifiaient presque automatiquement en tout cas des personnes comme Harry ou observateur comme les vampires comme ressemblant à ceux de Albus Dumbledore.

Comme Harry le savait, Alberforth Dumbledore le jeune frère du directeur tenait cet établissement, restant en retrait surtout depuis un léger problème avec le ministère. Harry se rappelait le directeur lui en parler quelques années auparavant.

* * *

Comme tous les ans, la préparation le matin de la rentrée fut calamiteuse chez les Weasley, malgré qu'il ne reste plus que deux enfants de la famille à Poudlard. Quelques vociférations de Moly plus tard, Ron émergeait dans la cuisine à peine éveillé, tout juste habillé et laissant échapper un bâillement sonore.

Sa mère le regarda d'un œil plus lassé qu'énervé, soupirant levant les yeux au plafond alors que Ginny terminant déjà son petit déjeuner étouffait un rire. Son frère ne changerait jamais et les bonnes habitudes de travail et de levé tôt instauré par Hermione n'avait pas tenu longtemps dès l'absence de la jeune fille.

Les minutes défilant, la dernière heure de présence des deux élèves chez eux avant les prochaines vacances passa encore plus rapidement que les années précédentes et déjà, tout le monde quittait le Terrier par portoloin fournit par le ministère, sous la protection de Bill et Charly, venu spécialement accompagner leur frère, sœur et mère pour King's Cross.

« Votre père voulait être là mais il a trop de travail au ministère comme toujours » expliqua-t-elle prouvant que le ministère avait atteint à nouveau un certain niveau de tension.

« Tu n'auras qu'à le prévenir que nous pensons à lui et que nous lui enverrons une lettre dès que notre arrivé » lui dit Ginny, provoquant un sentiment intense chez sa mère, qui la saisit dans ses bras.

«Tu es si gentille ma petite Ginny » pleura presque sa mère, fière de sa fille.

Assistant à la scène, Ron fit une moue et jeta un regard vers ses frères qui sourirent devant la scène, tout en restant aux aguets. Le quai plus sécurisé encore que l'année d'avant par la présence des aurors, instaurait un climat plus confiant et rassurant s'ouvrait à eux. Néanmoins malgré cette présence, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'agir comme ils agissaient depuis leur entrée dans l'ordre.

Ron lui s'agitait de plus en plus souhaitant sûrement raccourcir la séance des adieux avec sa mère et ses frères. La façon dont il s'agitait à chaque fois que son regard croisait un tignasse brune ne dissimulait à personne qu'il recherchait Hermione depuis le début. Sa sœur le comprenant tout de suite laissa échapper un soupire alors que sa mère le regardait bizarrement.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y aller maintenant sinon vous pourriez rater le train » les informa-t-elle alors qu'à présent, Ginny aussi semblait rechercher des amis du regard.

Après moult salutation avec leur mère et frères, les deux derniers Weasley montèrent dans le train recherchant de suite un compartiment libre et leurs amis. Ils firent rapidement le tour du train avant de trouver enfin le parfait compartiment, occupé justement par une Hermione déjà le nez dans un livre attendant le départ du train et de rejoindre le compartiment des préfets et recevoir les premières instructions de l'année pour assurer la sécurité du voyage.

Hermione auréolé de son nouveau statut de préfète en chef, surveillait avec encore plus d'attention les élèves, tout comme les autres préfets dont elle était à présent la supérieur. D'ailleurs avec son homologue masculin, elle pouvait retirer des points aux créateurs de troubles et demander des punitions avec encore plus de poids auprès des professeurs. Il est vrai qu'avec la présence accrue d'aurors dans le train, les préfets n'avaient il est vrai beaucoup moins de travail et elle en était reconnaissante.

La présence de tant de personnes n'offrait pas la moindre chance à Malfoy pour son plus grand déplaisir de tourmenter les autres jeunes élèves. Il s'en plaignit à ses camarades proches qui approuvèrent tous le suivant comme avant. Avec l'arrestation de son ennemie il reprenait sa place auprès des Serpentard. De plus après la nouvelle bévue de sa précieuse tante Bellatrix, sont père se repositionnait comme l'un des plus proche de Voldemort. Tous ses amis en étaient conscient et pour la plupart leur parent mangemort les avaient avertit.

« Vous verrez quand nous serons à Poudlard, ils verront bien tous de quoi nous sommes capable » les prévint-il

« Dumbledore regrettera encore plus que les autres d'avoir désigné cette sang de bourbe de Granger comme préfète en chef » cracha Pansy hargneuse et jalouse désirant ce poste depuis longtemps. « et en plus Drago aurait du avoir ce poste » rajouta-t-elle faisant sourire le Serpentard ayant le même sentiment jaloux et haineux. Son père avait eut ce poste à son époque et il n'était pas le premier de sa famille à l'être. La pensée de Rogue lui assurant presque l'année d'avant le poste de préfet en chef le dégoûtait à présent.

« Il faudra faire attention avec Rogue maintenant. Et dès que nous en aurons l'occasion, on s'en débarrasse. Le maître sera très content de nous » déclara-t-il son ton haineux pratiquement inconnu même à la mention de Potter son autre ennemi de toujours.

Avec ses mots, dire que la situation de Rogue au sein de Poudlard en général et au sein de la maison des serpents en particulier s'avérerait dangereuse pour lui. Le professeur de potion en était totalement conscient depuis l'attaque de Poudlard et la vérité découverte sur sa trahison et envers qui il restait maintenant fidèle. Pour Dumbledore cette situation inédite inquiétante bouillonnait de problème pour lui et son professeur. Il doutait que Rogue puisse contenir sa maison et les dernières années surtout déjà qu'avec la monté en puissance de Voldemort les aspirants mangemorts reprenaient de la puissance et du nombre. Plusieurs précautions avaient été mises au point pour protéger au mieux Rogue ainsi que les élèves de cette maison moins ancrée dans la magie noire et l'influence de Voldemort. Bien entendu, peu se révélaient aux autres de cette nature mais certain, ceux participant par exemple à l'AD de Harry se trouvaient depuis l'année en point de mire. Heureusement, ils savaient se prémunir et se protéger et pour l'instant cela fonctionnait. Malheureusement tout prouvait qu'en cette nouvelle année, tout prendrait plus d'importance y compris les tensions entre les élèves. La principale inquiétude du directeur résidait dans la mise à l'écart des Serpentard par rapport aux trois autres maisons. C'était déjà un peu le cas et tout prouvait que rien ne pouvait arranger cet état de chose. Il craignait aussi qu'avec l'arrivée des élèves étrangers, ils se sentent encore plus à l'écart, car ceux arrivants étaient clairement contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Autant dire que cette année serait houleuse, il en était certain. Il sentait également et les événements derniers lui donnaient raison que la situation allait évoluer très vite. Trop de tension secouait depuis des mois la communauté magique. Harry contrecarrait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé les projets de Voldemort. Les actions non protocolaires de son élève secouait les esprits l'obligeant lui aussi à faire le point.

« Harry veut en finir avec lui et je crains de plus en plus qu'il use de tous les moyens possible » soupira-t-il « malheureusement Tom n'est pas en position de faiblesse et garde encore pas mal de pouvoir dévastateur et non encore utilisé. » évoqua-t-il pensant aux créatures déjà connu comme faisant partit de ses troupes.

« Poudlard ne parviendrait pas à supporter une attaque frontal même avec l'appui de nos alliers. » quelques secondes passèrent avait qu'il ne pense à autre chose. « A moins que Harry a une idée sur ce problème »

* * *

La journée arrivait à sa fin, tout comme le jour et bientôt la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express rentrerait dans la gare de Prés au Lard, sa destination final avec son lot d'élève de plus en plus motivé à retourner à Poudlard.

Harry tout comme eux attendait le banquet avec impatience mais pas seulement et surtout pas pour les même raison. Il attendait depuis son départ son retour au château. Il aurait bien pu y retourner avant mais il ne souhaitait absolument pas expliquer à Dumbledore ses raisons. En plus, dès le début, il avait considéré le château comme sa maison et justement ce jugement était le bon et ce sentiment persistant avait trouvé son explication, il y a à peu près un an.

« nous avons pas mal visité l'école et pourtant certaines pièces semblent toujours hors de porté, bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? » questionna Harry d'un coup alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, s'apprêtant à partir.

« tu es bien perspicace en effet Harry ! » constata Adam, soucieux.

« cette pièce peut devenir importante pour moi, tu en es conscient, je le sais »

« Bien sûr, c'est le début de mon histoire. Mais tu sais très bien que c'est difficile pour moi d'y aller. » souffla-t-il « tâche seulement de ne pas y rester trop longtemps, en tout cas la, première fois. Par la suite je pourrai m'y habituer »

Harry satisfait de cette réponse et surtout compromis de la part de Adam accepta d'agir de la sorte. Il savait très bien ce que ressentait son ancêtre et ne voulait pas le troubler plus que nécessaire. Bien décider à y aller dès ce soir après la cérémonie pour la rentrée, il saisit ses affaires, les mettant dans l'une des ses poches par un habile sort de rétrécissement alors que comprenant ses intentions, Lily montait sur lui doucement en sifflant tranquillement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son serpent souriant et lui répondit.

« _oui nous retournons dans notre grande maison_ » fit il souriant

« _bien parfait même si nous seront encombrés par tout les autres non rampant_ »

cette remarque le fit à nouveau sourire, se rendant compte qu'il avait négligé un peu trop son serpent tout comme sa chouette depuis près de deux mois.

« Maintenant je pourrais plus m'en occuper et encore plus bientôt quand tout sera terminé » son regard se posant vers la chaise vide dont Hedwige se servait comme perchoir, visiblement la meilleur selon elle.

« comme toujours elle comprend tout rapidement et sûrement me comprend bien mieux que beaucoup de mes condisciples ou amis » pensa-t-il réalisant une nouvelle fois l'intelligence rare de sa fidèle chouette.

« Tu devrais y aller non ? » fit une vois derrière lui

« Je le sais Gabrielle, je ne vais pas tarder d'y aller de plus on ne peut pas dire que je suis très éloigné de Poudlard » plaisanta-t-il

« oui tu as raison. Mais fait attention quand même, on ne sait jamais et je ne doute pas que tu dois être attendu là-bas vu ta notoriété » répliqua-t-elle.

« Malheureusement je crains que tu as raison même si je ferai tout pour ne pas l'être. mais bon c'est comme ça et je sais très bien que je ne changerai rien à cette vie. Je l'ai accepté à présent et je fait avec » révéla-t-il pensif.

Il émergea rapidement de derrière une statue du second étage un peu isolée heureusement si bien que personne ne le vit arriver. Guettant de tous les côtés observant les présences dans les tableaux, il avança d'un pas léger vers l'escalier le plus proche, alors que déjà, les premiers échos des élèves foulant pour une nouvelle année le château se répercutaient dans les couloirs. Il salua plusieurs personnages dans les tableaux qui le saluèrent également, restant muet en le voyant passer. Dévalant l'escalier, il rejoint des élèves de troisièmes années qu'il dominait de la tête et des épaules, ne passant pas inaperçu à leur côté. D'ailleurs dès qu'on le vit, des murmures connus de lui débutèrent et il ne s'en offusqua point. Les choses avait changé en lui et dans son esprit. Il se sentait plus calme et posé qu'avant. Se rendant compte de ce fait, il comprit que sa quête trouvait sa fonction maintenant.

« c'est de la compréhension des choses, des événements et de la vie que la sagesse s'acquière Harry. Tu t'en rend compte et c'est positif. Déjà tu contrôles plus tes mouvements d'humeur et devient plus stable émotionnellement même si question émotion tu as toujours eut du soucis pour les laisser sortir et les montrer aux autres sans exploser comme cela c'est produit par le passé. Signe de maturité, de sagesse et nécessaire pour toute évolution de l'esprit. » déclara confiant dans la suite Adam, alors que James maugréait pas franchement d'accord et que Elvis évoquait la puérilité maladive de James justement.

Autant Harry lui même évoluait, le reste demeurait figé et rien ne pouvait le faire bouger.

Les paroles autour de lui augmentèrent de plus en plus sachant que le survivant étaient dans les lieux. Lui continuait tranquillement à avancer comme si de rien n'était, car comme justement Adam l'avait bien dit précédemment que Harry était plus stable acceptant plus facilement les actions des autres même si cela le dérangeait toujours, rien ne les laissait montrer. Aussi simplement, il atteint la Grande Salle avec le même groupe de troisième année et sans un regard vers les autres tables déjà plus ou moins remplit des élèves, il s'installa docilement à la table des lions déjà en ébullition dès la vue de leur leader naturel. Tout au bout de la table, tout proche des professeurs, son regard passant s'arrêta sur Hermione et plus précisément sur le badge particulier sur le haut de sa poitrine, la désignant comme préfète en chef. Il sourit en le voyant, pas surpris le moins du monde, son amie travaillant, il le savait depuis sa première année pour cette consécration. Un signe de tête en guise de salut accompagné d'un léger sourire la félicitant il prenait place dans un espace libre à sa table.

Hermione soulagée de voir son ami arriver en oublia sur le coup Lavande qui assise à ses côtés lui parlait avant de réaliser la raison de l'inattention de son amie. Elle aussi rassurée de le revoir, dévia la discussion sur un sujet apprécier et récurent entre elle et Parvatil, c'est-à-dire justement la population masculine de Poudlard, Harry occupant une très bonne place. Comme toujours, qu'on l'aime ou qu'on ne l'aime pas, il restait toujours dans un grand nombre de discussions.

* * *

Non loin de là , à la table des professeurs, le directeur souriait comme toujours même si les questions qu'il avait en tête prenaient une importance encore plus grande que quelques mois auparavant.

Le plus important restant tout de même, la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir quelques heures plus tôt dans l'après-midi avec son frère à propos de l'étrange rencontre qu'il avait fait avec Harry. Le contenu de leur discussion l'inquiétait car il ignorait ce que son élève pensait avoir trouver ou compris à son sujet. Ne voulant pas voir la réalité en face, il n'imaginait pas que c'était la pire des chose et la plus secrète que Harry connaissait maintenant.

Albus Dumbledore interrompit dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Minerva et des premières années, retrouva son air tranquille et paisible juste avant que la répartition ne commence.

Rémus Lupin était des plus heureux de revenir à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Tout d'abord, et contre le destin s'abattant sur le poste qu'il occupait, il allait être le premier professeur de DCFM à rester 2 années de suite, mettant fin à une malédiction augmentant au fil des ans chez les étudiants. Il est vrai que de son côté, il n'était pas un professeur classifié de traditionnel de part sa nature de lycanthrope. Néanmoins, il en demeurait pas moins le meilleur enseignant dans cette discipline depuis bien des années.

Ce fut sous les meilleurs sentiments qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, se remplissant déjà d'élèves, d'autant plus qu'il allait enfin revoir Harry et se réjouissait déjà du savon qu'il allait lui mettre. Accepter le départ précipité du garçon, il était loin de là et désirait ardemment des réponses sur ses actions des deux derniers mois. Plus au fait des intentions et des possibilités de Harry que tous les autres personnes le connaissant, il se doutait bien que la chute de Durmstang n'était pas l'œuvre des mangemorts tout comme la destruction de Grimmauld Place. Ces deux thèses étaient largement commenté et étayé dans le Gazette du Sorciers et même le troublant Chicaneur s'en faisait l'écho. A la différence que le journal du père de Luna était plus proche de la vérité en parlant d'une force supérieur à l'œuvre pour contrer par tous les moyens vous-savez-qui.

« Si tous connaissait la vérité sur ce qui a du se passer, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait avec toi Harry » songea-t-il prenant place aux côtés de Célia dont le cours avaient été reconduit une seconde année par le ministère pour un second essai.

Certaines personnes au sein du ministère ayant mis en doute le résultat final pour la simple et bonne raison que pour eux, Harry avait influencé les juges par sa prestation. Ils argumentaient que le survivant par sa maîtrise masquait la pauvreté des autres élèves. Les juges avaient été les plus choqués en entendant ses mots et le ton atteignit vite des sommets quand ils sortirent de leurs gonds. Malgré leur âge avancé et comme ils l'avaient tous prouvé lors de l'attaque de Poudlard ils restaient aptes aux combats et firent des dégâts autour d'eux, obligeant leurs opposants à se retirer et à s'excuser de certains de leurs critiques et insultes. Apprenant cette affaire, Amélia Bones rentra dans une colère à la façon dont les juges, des sorciers respectables selon ses mots avaient été traités. Une enquête était d'ailleurs menée sur cette histoire et visiblement le mangenmagot ne comptait pas en rester là.

En y repensant, Rémus sourit d'autant plus. Il savait très bien que Harry avait appuyé en sous mains la nomination de Amélia Bones au poste de ministre et le procès de Fudge en était le point final. Connaissant la famille Bones depuis son époque comme étudiant, il comprenait très bien ce que Harry désirait à l'aidant à atteindre la tête du ministère. Amélia Bones outre une farouche opposante à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, s'opposait régulièrement et depuis sa jeunesse à toute forme de discrimination à tous les niveaux et pas seulement entre la façon d'agir entre les sorciers et les autres races. Il ne fallait pas non plus se le cacher, mais une certaines formes de discrimination existait bel et bien entre les sorciers soit disant pure et les autres tout comme entre les fortunés et les plus humble. Harry lui avait répondu à la question pourquoi il faisait confiance à Amélia Bones que non seulement lors de leur première rencontre elle ne l'avait jugé sur ce qu'il représentait alors, un dangereux sorcier selon Fudge mais qu'en plus contrairement aux autres sorciers présent n'avait pas dénigrer d'un regard absent ou pire méprisant M. Wesley à la sortit de l'audience.

Ces deux principales raisons résumaient parfaitement la façon d'agir du nouveau ministre et Harry dès la première rencontre l'avait découvert avec bonheur pour lui.

« Avec elle a sa tête tout devrait évoluer, espérons le dans le bon sens. C'est à ça que tu voulais arriver et je pense et même temps crains que tu feras ton possible pour forcer les choses si elles ne vont pas aussi vite que tu le désirerais Harry » réalisa-t-il plus lugubre sachant très bien qu'une partie de Harry pouvait parfaitement prendre des mesures radicales. Peu à peu, cette possibilité pourrait l'effrayer mais il faisait confiance au jeune homme pour être maître des ses intentions et actes.

Le loup-garou restait encore dans ses pensées quand le bruit ambiant dans la salle cessa enfin et que le choipeaux débuta sa chanson sous les yeux légèrement inquiet des premières années.

La répartition était déjà bien terminée, quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, tous quittant les yeux la tables des professeurs où Dumbledore parlais, découvrant le nouveau venu qui s'avérait être ……


	86. Nombreuses arrivées et évocation d’un lo

Bonjour tout le monde, et bonne année.

Je sais, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais bon entre le boulot, les vacances et tout le reste, j'avais besoin de me reposer un peu entre deux chapitres.

Enfin voila, le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé et je pense que vous allez l'aimer, en tout cas je l'espère.

Il semble que tout ce qui est réponses aux reviews ne soient plus tolérer sur le site, je ne vais pas le faire, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre solution. répondre grâce aux mails ou sur le group, je verrai bien.

Enfin, merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux qui sont pas mal je dois l'avouer.

Merci également à Obal ma correctrice de m'aider, et ui j'ai passé de bonne vacance, tu en sais quelque chose.

Bon trêve de bavardages, voilà le chapitre et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et au prochain épisode.

By By

* * *

Chapitre 86 : Nombreuses arrivées et évocation d'un lointain passé. 

Nymphadora Tonks, tout juste sortie du bureau du ministre avec un nouveau travail pour au moins l'année en cours.

Elle adressa un signe de tête au directeur, qui l'accueillit avec sourire, la taquinant toujours avec l'usage de son prénom si détesté. Sans bruit, elle rejoignit la table des enseignants, prenant place près de Rémus et de Célia bien contents de la revoir en ces lieux. Le loup-garou appréciait cette venu à Poudlard, sachant très bien qu'elle lui serait d'un plus grand secours que Maugrey dans la surveillance hypothétique mais surtout le soutient à Harry dans tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il reconnaissait aussi très bien les causes du départ de Maugrey, satisfaisant surtout Rusard qui retrouvait sa stature de seul concierge et surveillant de l'école.

En effet, la ministre avait demandé expressément que le vieil auror Maugrey Fol-œil sorte de sa retraite et revienne travailler au ministère. La raison principal de cette demande étant qu'il restait l'un des auror vivant les plus expérimenté et qu'elle souhaitait non seulement lui confier une place de choix au sein de la hiérarchie des aurors mais aussi qu'il forme avec plus de précision et de dureté les nouvelles recrus qui selon les aurors anciens manquaient cruellement de mordant et bien sûr d'expérience face à des mangemorts expérimentés et roublards, passé maître dans l'utilisation de traîtrise en tout genre. Dans ce domaine, Maugrey en connaissait également un rayon et aucun livre même un traité de duel de Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait communiquer aux jeunes aurors ce type de connaissances avec autant de réalité et de facilité. Pour toutes se raisons, le retour de Maugrey au ministère s'imposait de lui-même.

Dumbledore comprenant très bien qu'il en allait de la sécurité de la communauté magique avait normalement accepté cette demande et à présent Maugrey avait réintégré les rangs des aurors. A son plus grand plaisir, le vieil auror pouvait à nouveau persécuter les nouvelles recrues leur inculquant les bases essentielles de leur travail, les préparant du mieux aux prochaines heures sombres.

* * *

Le second point important suivant la cérémonie fut l'entrée des élèves étrangers provenant des écoles françaises ou bulgares. Visiblement ce fut un choc quand à la fin de la répartition, le directeur se leva et annonça leur arrivée tout de suite. 

A peine avait-il parlé, que les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer une grande femme connu des plus anciens élèves, certains reconnaissants la joie de Hagrid à sa vue. En effet, Mme Maxime à peine entrée, suivit par ses élèves de toutes âges eux même plus ou moins inquiet de venir étudier dans cette école étrangère pour eux. La petite troupe accompagnée par quelques professeurs également, se présentèrent devant la table des professeurs, où les professeurs étrangers furent présentés à l'ensemble des occupants de Poudlard, professeurs et élèves. Il en fut de même pour les trois élèves désignés comme responsables pour les autres, au même titre de préfet, qui allaient aider et encadrer leurs condisciples. Ceci fait, la cinquantaine d'élèves rejoignit la nouvelle table sur le côté de celle de Gryffondor alors que les professeurs rejoignirent celle de Dumbledore.

Alors que tous furent installés, un second groupe entra, sous l'œil nerveux et colérique de Ron.

« Viktor heureux de vous revoir parmi nous » se félicita Dumbledore se levant tout comme il avait fait pour Mme Maxime accueillant du mieux son prestigieux visiteur, sous les regards émerveillés des amoureux de Quidditch ou non. Comme lors de sa première visite, l'attrapeur vedette des bulgares ne laissait personne indifférent.

« Content de revoir cette merveilleuse école malgré les circonstances qui me conduise ici » répliqua le célèbre joueur de quidditch international, alors que son regard se portait vers la table des lions où il semblait rechercher quelqu'un qu'il trouva du coin de l'œil.

A la table des lions plusieurs élèves remarquèrent le regard de Krum en direction de Hermione, se tournant vers elle et sourirent. Certaine sourirent d'autant plus, en remarquant la figure de Ron soupçonneux et non moins colérique.

« Merci de nous accueillir ici, je sais que tous les élèves présents nous traiterons comme des amis, ce que nous sommes les uns pour les autres. Tous unis face à l'adversité et la menace que Voldemort fait planer sur notre communauté » continua le sorcier, bien décidé à montrer ses idées et à démontrer que l'on pouvait compter sur lui pour combattre le mage noir.

Outre la panique et le choc que fit la mention de ce nom chez les élèves et pas seulement, certains furent à la fois agacés et déçut des paroles de l'attrapeur. D'autant que ses paroles semblaient être bien perçu chez les élèves bulgares moins nombreux que les français mais du même avis tout comme leur professeurs. Les Serpentard faisaient grises mine, Draco en tête, voyant s'évanouir dès le début de l'année le potentiel soutient qu'il espérait obtenir des bulgares. Les regards qu'il échangea avec plusieurs de ses amis apprentis mangemort trahissaient sa nouvelle frustration. A nouveau, ses plans tombaient à l'eau et le regard assassin qu'il lança à Krum reflétait tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait. Viktor captant le regard insistant du Serpentard lui envoya un sourire froid dont tout bulgare semblait parfaitement maîtriser l'usage et prit place aux côtés de Mme Maxime non loin de Dumbledore.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé et réparti dans les maisons pour nos nouveaux jeunes élèves et dans les étages supérieurs pour nos amis étrangers, je n'ai que quelques mots à dire » débuta le directeur à présent à nouveau debout.

« Asticots, moule à gaufre,et pissenlit. Bonne appétit » poursuivit-il claquant des doigts alors que les plats tous aussi succulents les uns que les autres apparaissaient sur les tables.

Visiblement, les élèves anciens ne trouvaient rien à redire des dernières paroles de Dumbledore mais déjà les autres se posaient les même questions que Harry lors de sa première année : mais il est malade ce type ?

* * *

L'arrivée de Tonks à Poudlard était une nouvelle plaisante pour Harry, inattendu et donc intéressante. Il lui fit un sourire franc, alors qu'elle prenait place près de Rémus qui lui aussi souriait sachant très bien qu'elle pouvait lui permettre de contrôler tant que possible Harry. Harry était conscient que ses deux amis à nouveaux réunis pourraient le rassurer et l'aider mais savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire, contrôler même un peu si leurs actions entravaient ses plans de plus en plus précis et tendus. 

Le premier en position prêt à s'activer d'ici peu représentait une étape importante pour la suite dans la perspective du combat final contre Voldemort. A y penser, les événements des derniers mois, nombreux représentaient rien face à ce qui devaient bientôt se passer pour la communauté magique.

« Tout s'enchaîne et même nous ne pouvons plus les contrecarrer et si l'idée nous venait nous le ferions sûrement pas. C'est une certitude maintenant » lui parla Adam sérieux.

« La prochaine étape reste dangereuse et compliqué mais nécessaire pour nous tous donc dès que le moment arrivera nous agirons » répondit Harry, lui aussi sérieux et désireux d'entrer en lutte plus sérieusement.

« Patience Harry moi aussi j'attends, depuis longtemps donc encore un peu de temps, juste un peu » le calma-t-il comprenant qu'à présent Harry le dominait en idée, motivation et en envie d'en découdre. A cette pensée, l'esprit eut un haut le cœur car redoutant maintenant qu'il ne s'engage dans la mauvaise direction.

La fin du banquet se déroula comme tous les ans, calme pour être précis et Harry resta tout aussi tranquille tout du long. Seul son regard se portant vers les tables des Serpentard et des nouveaux arrivants prouvait qu'il prenait attention à tout ce qui pouvait lui apparaître comme suspect. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas envisagé le pire et mettre tout le monde au même niveau de dangerosité, il ne devait pas non plus fermer les yeux. Plusieurs fois, l'ennemi prenait une forme incongrue et efficace alors pourquoi pas à nouveau cette fois. Cette idée demeurait bien ancrée dans l'esprit de Harry et il se devait d'y faire attention.

Alors que comme tous les élèves, il se levait pour rentrer dans les dortoirs, il ressentit une drôle de chose au fond de lui. Soucieux d'en connaître la raison, il scruta près de lui essayant de comprendre avant de découvrir que rien dans la salle n'en était la cause.

« Si cause il y a, je devrais rapidement la découvrir » pensa-t-il alors que suivant le mouvement, il quittait la Grande Salle.

« Alors Harry tu as passé un bonne été, moi en tout cas tout était bien et …. » l'apostropha Colin Crivey qui trop heureux de tomber sur Harry seul, en profita pour rester avec lui jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et l'entrée de la salle commune des lions.

Trop occupé à chercher la cause du sentiment nouveau, il resta avec Colin, écoutant à peine, le Gryffondor parlant surtout dans le vide. Ce ne fut qu'une fois débarrassé de Colin trop bruyant pour lui et en arrivant dans son dortoir qu'il comprit alors la raison. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage se maudissant tout d'un coup de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Ce fut toujours avec son sourire que ses amis arrivèrent, Ron en tête qui sourit lui aussi en le voyant.

« Tu vas bien Harry, content de te revoir » dit tout de suite le préfet à son ami, qui en réponse lui fit un signe de tête, quittant des yeux, le lit de Neville toujours présent, élément révélateur parmi tout le reste.

« Oui je vais bien, et je suis heureux que lui aussi aille bien » déclara-t-il souriant à présent.

Dean et Seamus se trouvant à côté furent tout comme Ron surpris de sa réaction.

« Tu … tu ignorais ? » s'exclama Ron, bégayant presque, vraiment étonné à présent se rendant compte que Harry ignorait tout sur Neville.

« Plus à présent » reprit Harry, retrouvant son air calme et sérieux, mais bien plus joyeux que quelques minutes auparavant. « À l'infirmerie donc » poursuivit-il sa tête tournant vers le mur sur sa droite dans la direction où se trouvait le domaine de Pomfresh.

« Oui, il a été décidé qu'il y serait mieux le temps qu'il s'en remette complètement » lui répondit son ami, devenant silencieux après ses mots. Il était toujours dans l'inquiétude pour leur ami depuis la funeste nuit.

« Connaissant l'infirmière ce n'est pas certain qu'elle veuille bien nous laisser le voir » continua Dean

« Déjà qu'on a pas pu le voir quand il était à St-Mangouste, je crois que cela soit pareil ici aussi » poursuivit Seamus, s'asseyant sur son lit et participant à la discussion.

Visiblement, tous ses amis étaient au courant de cette nouvelle, et seul lui l'ignorait. Cette pensée l'énerva un peu, surtout envers Tonks qui devait le savoir, en tout cas il ne le voyait pas autrement. Il accepta alors cette idée, prévoyant d'en parler avec Rémus et Tonks, mais sachant très bien, qu'outre d'avoir été mis de côté, le principal était que Neville vivait.

« Nous verrons bien par la suite, on peut toujours l'amadouer » proposa-t-il parlant bien sûr de l'infirmière, ses trois amis secouant la tête d'accord.

« Tu comptes reprendre les réunions avec les autres ? » demanda Dean tout de suite, près déjà à en découdre avec le mal, faisant comprendre à Harry que lui et sûrement d'autre attendait la poursuite des exercices. Il resta pensif avant de répondre, ayant évidemment une idée claire et précise sur le sujet.

« Nous en reparlerons dès la première réunion, le plut tôt possible car des changements auront lieu. Organise une réunion ici avec ceux de notre maison, les tous premiers de l'AD, demain soir et je vous en reparlerai » donna-t-il comme directive à Dean, le surprenant, ne s'adressant pas à Ron.

« Ok je le ferai demain soir avec ceux qui était là au début donc. »

« C'est bien mais en attendant on fait quoi pour les autres maisons ? » le questionna Ron voyant déjà les réactions des autres élèves.

« Dis leur qu'ils seront tenus au courant très rapidement et qu'en premier lieu nous remettrons en œuvre les accompagnements avec les préfets le désirant. La sécurité de tous est la première chose que nous devons nous assurer ici. Et je pense sérieusement que nous aurons pas mal de boulot car je doute que Malfoy restera tranquille maintenant qu'il a reprit le contrôle de sa maison. » Expliqua-t-il simplement avant de rentrer dans son lit et refermer les rideaux signifiant à tous que la discussion en tout cas pour lui se terminait.

Comme à chaque fois, les trois autres Gryffondor se regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir et continuèrent à parler un peu avant de se coucher eux aussi.

* * *

_De son lit, Harry eut une vision qui allait lui expliquer bien des choses._

L'homme arriva enfin après un long voyage périlleux en vue de la demeure qu'il prenait comme réelle maison pour lui. Au delà, des arbres à pertes de vue devant lui, dévalant la colline sur laquelle il se trouvait et dans la plaine en continuité, se trouvait dans la pénombre de la nuit une imposante bâtisse, dont les hautes tours masquaient la lune évoluant derrière eux.

Devant lui, Poudlard se dressait fière et hautaine comme certain l'appelait, haut symbole de pouvoir et de magie de cette partie du monde. A cette vue, un sentiment encore plus fort naquit dans son cœur, surclassant l'impression, le besoin sur naturel de revenir en ces lieux malgré tout ce qui c'était passé plus tôt.

« Me revoilà à nouveau ici et je ne sais pourtant toujours pas la réelle raison de ma venue » pensa-t-il hésitant entre l'envie de rentrer dans l'école et son refus d'y aller pour des raisons semblables dans les deux sens.

Il était sur le point de repartir frustré de plus en plus, quand une personne bien connu de lui, vint à sa rencontre, le surprenant à nouveau au plus au point.

« Content de te revoir Adam » fit une voix douce mais non sans un sens restant stricte. « Désolé de revoir dans ces circonstances » continua-t-elle, sa voix trahissant malgré tout le bonheur certain de le revoir en ce lieu.

Adam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, lui aussi heureux de la revoir.

« Au pire des cas, j'ai bien fait de revenir uniquement pour la revoir » pensa-t-il, s'apprêtant à écouter des paroles qui lui seraient dure à entendre de la part de la seule personne qui l'avait toujours apprécié comme un parent.

* * *

Les deux sorciers poursuivaient leur fuite effrénée, commencé bien plutôt plus au nord de l'île de Bretagne. Depuis la première attaque qu'ils avaient subit, plusieurs de leurs hommes avaient perdu la vie et ils craignaient également pour la leur.

S'arrêtant à la vue des murs de la grande cité du pays, ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Malgré leurs fautes, ils seraient en sûreté parmi les autres sorciers ou non et pourraient retrouver leurs amis et maîtres à qui ils avaient prêté allégeance et instigateurs des attaques qu'ils menaient quelques mois.

« Viens dépêche toi, la nuit arrivera bientôt et je préfèrerais annoncer les nouvelles aux autres tout de suite » s'impatienta la premier alors que le second le regardait d'un air froid et orgueilleux.

« Tu es impatient d'annoncer aux maîtres que nous avons perdu nos compagnons et que tel des chiens moldus nous demandons aide de leur part. me prendrais tu pour un minable sorcier de basse étage ? » le menaça-t-il le premier baissant la tête de soumission ainsi que de honte.

Les deux hommes se jugèrent de regard avant que le second irrité car en accord avec son compagnon détourne le regard rageur.

« Nous aurons notre revanche sur eux et les fondateurs qui ont tué le maître » vociféra-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entré de la ville en face d'eux.

L'autre le rejoint en courant troublé légèrement par cette nouvelle attitude mais ne dit rien.

Ils saluèrent le plus normalement possible mais toujours d'un ton hautain les sentinelles gardant les portes, et se mêlèrent non sans dégoût sur le visage aux autres personnes moldus elles, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations à cette heure avancée de la journée. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la pauvre taverne menant au chemin doré, lieu de rassemblement au cœur même de Londres d'une grande partie de la communauté magique de l'île.

Ils entrèrent dans la modeste taverne vérifiant que personne ne les suivait et soufflèrent en y pénétrant.

« Enfin entre nous » fit le premier dans sa barbe alors qu'il faisait un signe de tête au tenancier qui leur sourit cyniquement les reconnaissant. Les deux nouveaux venus furent scrutés par la majorité des sorciers présents avant d'aller vers le fond du bâtiment ou se trouvait l'arche donnant accès au reste de leur monde. Ils traversèrent l'arche d'un pas décidé et prirent la direction d'une des plus grand bâtiment, après le ministère, gringott's et Ste-Mangouste qui se situaient tous les trois autour d'une place, centre du chemin d'orée ainsi que de leur monde. L'édifice où ils se rendirent, tenait plus de petit palais que de la vulgaire taverne pour les indigents comme ils appelaient tous ceux de rang et de fortune inférieur à eux.

Rapidement ils arrivèrent devant le Lit Suspendu, propriété de leur maître, établissement pour notable et fortuné en quête d'un endroit sain pour se reposer. C'est ainsi que leur maître caractérisait cette demeure dont il en était fier. Aussitôt entrés, ils furent accueillit par l'un des autres membres comme eux, aux services des maîtres, qui leur lança un regard entre l'amusement et le dégoût.

« Mais vous vous êtes vu ! On dirait des malheureux de grands chemins. Depuis combien de temps vous ne vous êtes pas laver ? » Les interrogea-t-il rieur.

« Et où sont les autres ? » demanda un second homme arrivant derrière eux.

« Tous morts » répondit le second désireux de fermer la grande bouche de cette idiot les méprisants du regards. « Désolé de notre apparence mais nous n'avions pas trop le choix, nous devions agir vite sans nous faire suivre » poursuivit-il alors que sa première parole avait instauré un silence de plomb entre quatre les visages passant de la moquerie à la consternation.

« Allons voir les maîtres, ils voudront tout savoir et c'est trop urgent pour les faire attendre » décida le second homme qui était intervenu, avant de monter l'escalier suivit docilement des trois autres.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une grande salle du premier étage servant comme salle de réunion alors que les autres pièces étaient des chambres. Au milieu de la pièce, une grande table rectangulaire ou tous siégeaient attendant les ordres de batailles. Ils prirent places et fixèrent un peu penaud en face d'eux les trois hommes qu'ils servaient et suivraient jusqu'à la mort.

Les trois l'attitude noble, fière et orgueilleuse des grandes familles de sorciers les dévisageaient ne sachant pas comment interprétés leur tenus et leur retard surtout. Ils avaient été avertis quelques secondes plus tôt que le reste des hommes, des solides sorciers avaient périt et exigeaient dans leur regard moult explications.

Ils furent aussitôt exaucés, la réponse arrivant tonitruante.

« ils sont tous morts, … en charpie » bredouilla l'un des deux hommes changeant de couleur à la pensée de la vision cauchemardesque vécue quelques jours plus tôt quand rejoignant les autres ils étaient tombés sur leur corps.

« Comment ? » exigea d'un ton brusque l'aîné des maîtres.

« Nous l'ignorons. Nous étions non loin de Poudlard quand cela c'est produit et nous avons préféré ne pas y rester après ce massacre. »

« De peur d'être suivit par les responsables, nous avons prit beaucoup de route et… » Continua l'autre.

« Allant même jusqu'à passer pour des moldus pour sauver vos vies. C'est inacceptable » cria l'un des autres maîtres plus virulent que son grand frère. « Vous deviez rechercher et châtier ce mécréant à la place et … »

« Calme toi Baltazar. Ils ont eut raison car si ceux sont bien les fondateurs qui les ont attaqué, ils n'auraient aucunes chance face à eux seuls sur une terre aussi proche de cette maudite école que père à construit. »

« De plus ils ont bien prouvés de quoi ils étaient capable en tuant nos frères et sœurs. Après que Godric ait tué père » poursuivit l'aîné, sa hargne ressortant au nom de Godric. « L'important à présent est de reprendre nos activités et faire payer à ce pays sa mort. Si on réussit Poudlard sera mis au banc de cette société car les fondateurs seront tenus responsable des attaques. Nos plans de déstabilisation ne changent en aucune manière. Nous devront juste agir plus rapidement que prévue avec plus de précaution. Attaquer aussi proche de Poudlard était une erreur mais heureusement les attaques dans les autres régions portent bien leur fruit. Peu à peu les élèves de Serpentard, nous rejoignent et bientôt notre armée sera plus grande et mieux organisée que les hommes du ministère et…. » Il fut stoppé par un cri suivit d'une explosion venant du rez-de-chaussé qui fit trembler le bâtiment.

« Ils vous ont suivit imbéciles » cria Baltazar aux deux hommes qui n'osaient pas bouger. Ils ne frémirent pas et ne réagirent pas non plus quand il pointa sa baguette sur eux leur envoyant avec jubilation le sort de mort que leur père leur avait appris, dernier sort qu'il leur avait appris avant de repartir pour Poudlard pour ne jamais en revenir.

Déjà en bas, un chaos indescriptible se dessinait peu à peu sous l'aspect du nouveau venu bien décider à en terminer avec ceux responsables du désordre dans le pays. Les premières secondes de surprise passé, les sorts fusèrent vers le l'adversaire qui parvient à les éviter par des mouvements pratiquement hors norme et d'habile mouvement de baguette annulant les effets des sorts. Le désespoir rempli le cœur des trois sorciers valides le combattant avant de s'estompe avec l'arrivée de renforts des étages supérieurs.

Leur adversaire eut le sourire aux lèvres en les voyant arriver attendant ça avec impatience.

« Venez autant que vous voulez, vous ne parviendrez pas à me vaincre » leur cria-t-il envoyant un sort enflammé en direction du mur derrière eux, le transperçant de par en par et le faisant voler en éclat, plongeant pour de bon le chaos dans la pièce.

Des cris remplissèrent l'atmosphère d'un coup alors que le mur s'écroulait et que l'immeuble de lui-même perdait de sa stabilité et était sur le point de s'écrouler. Contrairement à leur première pensée, l'attaque se révélait bien plus puissante que tous ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Plusieurs d'entre eux eurent juste le temps de stabiliser les murs permettant à leur compagnon de fuir avant qu'il ne s'écroule entièrement causant un bruit énorme tout autour d'eux.

Les trois maîtres eurent juste le temps de quitter la bâtisse avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule dans un fracas monumental, jurant entre leurs dents de la grande bêtise de leurs hommes. Déjà autour d'eux, bon nombre d'habitants et de visiteurs du Chemin doré, accourant au bruit alors que la poussière et la fumée causée par l'effondrement continuait à grimper vers le ciel, recouvrant tout sur son passage.

Redoutant la colère des maîtres, les nombreux hommes encore valides, les rejoignirent penauds de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Au premier cop d'œil, il comprenait bien avoir perdu un nombre important des leurs encore sous les gravats ou simplement blessé. En tout cas, cet aspect de cette attaque car attaque restait le seul mot correct pour cette acte, compromettait les plans savamment élaboré dans le seul optique de déstabiliser le ministère et la communauté magique en générale. S'en prendre aux fondateurs restait évidemment en retrait même si c'était le but recherché.

« Décidément vous êtes tous une bande d'incapable et … » s'écria Baltazar avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son frère d'une main sur l'épaule, l'obligeant au silence.

« Non ne sont pas seul alors ménage tes paroles » chuchota-t-il entre ses dents serrés à la vue des nombreux sorciers, des hommes du ministères en tête.

« Je me demande bien ce qui c'est passé. » continua-t-il désolé et feignant d'être sous le choc.

« Encore une attaque, il me semble » déclara un homme du ministère arrivant à grand pas vers lui. « Heureux que par chance vous ne soyez pas blessé. Votre perte aurait été considérable » se rassura-t-il bien conscient qu'ils étaient importants, surtout avec l'argent que ces sorciers semblaient posséder.

« Je peut vous rassurer, et rassurez aussi le ministre que nous sommes sains et sauf et … » répondit-il retrouvant un sourire avant qu'une voix froide l'interrompe.

« Pour l'instant Serpentard » jura la voix glaçant le sang de certains sorciers présents.

Tous se regardèrent et tournèrent la tête vers les gravas encore fumant parmi lesquels certains sorciers tentait de trouver des survivants. Une lumière sembla s'émettre brusquement, grandissant en une fraction de seconde avant d'illuminer la rue, éjectant des monticules de pierres du bâtiments tout autour, obligeant tout me monde à fermer les yeux et au plus malin de s'abriter.

« Je suis toujours là et je vais en terminer avec vous. Vos attaques contre la famille se terminent maintenant avec vos misérables vies » trancha alors un sorcier vêtu de noir à présent au centre de la rue, s'adressant bien entendu aux trois héritiers de Serpentard qu'il avait nettement identifié et facilement localisé par leur puissance magique. Puissance bien nettement inférieur à celle de leur père et donc bien inférieur à la sienne. Il aurait le dessus, il le savait, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins.

Les trois concernés par la menace, restèrent de marbre devant ce sorcier insignifiant face à leur pouvoir conjugué, ils en étaient certains. Aussi certain que la puissance de leur père leur permettraient de l'écraser lui avant de s'en prendre aux trois autres fondateurs. Ce fut donc la rage aux dents, qu'ils sortirent leurs baguettes, bien décidés à en finir avec cet empêcheur de tourner en rond et destructeur de leur précieux plan.

« Attaquez-le vous autres et tous ceux qui se dresseront contre nous » hurla Baltazar lança un premier sort cuivré vers leur adversaire, suivit par d'autres sorts lancé par ses hommes. Adam les évita avec grâce, souplesse et de mouvement rapide de la baguette annulant les sorts les plus proches de le toucher sans même sembler se fatiguer à le faire.

La première vague partie, les sorts pleuvèrent dans toutes les directions et pas seulement vers Adam au grand malheur des spectateurs et surtout des hommes du ministère qui comprirent encore sous le choc que ces riches étrangers ne devaient pas être loin des fautifs des attaques perpétués depuis quelques mois. Rapidement prit entre deux feux, Adam commençant lui aussi ses attaques, beaucoup parvinrent à s'enfuir pas apte et surtout peu désireux de devoir se battre contre des forces aussi déterminées et près à tuer. Le représentant du ministère qui avait parlé plus tôt le compris sous cet angle quand il vit avec malheur ses chers nouveaux amis torturer et tuer des hommes à lui qui au début comptait les aider.

« Bizarre retour des choses » se dit-il alors qu'il fuyait vers le ministère bien décidé à prévenir ses supérieurs des actions des étrangers, des Serpentard à en croire le sorcier qui les combattait.

Adam n'en avait quasiment que faire de savoir des sorciers blessés durant ce combat. Pour lui actuellement, le fait d'être blessé face à des êtres aussi faible qu'eux restait un déshonneur, humiliation pour des sorciers apte et éduquer comme ils devaient être après le passage à Poudlard.

Poudlard justement, ce seul nom le rendait colérique. Il ne tolèrerait pas que quiconque, ennemi et ami même tente de s'en prendre à cette école, son école, sa maison comme il l'avait toujours considéré même après ses années d'errances.

« Jamais cela se produira » jura-t-il, libérant en même temps plus de sa puissance dans ses sorts, qui balayèrent inexorablement et sûrement ses ennemis qu'il traquait depuis des jours. Peu à peu leur nombre diminuait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux aux côtés des trois Serpentard qui le fixaient, se regroupant pour le combat. Ils avaient noté la puissance augmentant dans ses sorts et s'en ciller avait ordonné à leurs hommes d'attaquer. Ils comptaient l'affaiblir mais il n'en était rien et s'en rendait compte.

« on va voir s'il est plus fort que nous » cria à nouveau Baltazar toujours le plus virulent » cette fois les cinq sorciers restant lancèrent les même sorts obligeant pour la première fois Adam à reculer pour se défendre, se rendant compte avoir sous-estimé la puissance de ses trois principaux adversaires.

Il sourit avant d'abaisser sa baguette et de lancer une langue de feu faisant quasiment la largeur de la rue pavé, surprenant au plus haut point les sorciers devant lui. La langue de feu, les engloba avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps de dire un mot, neutralisant pour de bon les deux derniers serviteurs, laissant seul leurs maîtres.

« On dirait bien qu'il ne reste que nous seuls » commença un

« A trois contre un tu es fait » termina l'autre

« Ah oui ? Pourtant je ne vois que deux » répliqua Adam, faisant s'interroger les deux autres, se tournant vers leur frère bien là pourtant. Ils fixèrent à nouveau Adam, mais il n'était plus là avant d'entendre un cri d'agonie, qui prit fin avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps de se retourner.

Leur frère tombait déjà à terre mortellement blessé par un Adam se tenant à ses côtés à présent et dont le regard reflétait la puissance et la dangerosité.

« Deux je vous l'ai dit » répéta-t-il les fixant, leur haine augmentant, il la sentait et jubilait. « Leurs sentiments les trahissent, ils ne sont plus maîtres de leurs actes, encore plus facile que prévu » pensa-t-il, disparaissant aussi rapidement que précédemment les rendant nerveux. Eux même ne pourraient pas disparaître aussi rapidement. Vu sa rapidité, leur adversaire les tuerait avant même qu'ils y parviennent, ils s'en rendaient compte et arrivant à la conclusion similaire à Adam, le combat serait à mort.

Se moquant de l'incendie fraîchement déclaré et en propagation constante depuis quelques minutes, un nouveau duel commença entre les trois hommes, les sorts se déchaînant de plus en plus. Visiblement ces deux enfants de Serpentard n'étaient pas les plus mauvais et firent même honneur à leur père. Enfin ce fut sur cette pensée, que Adam termina le duel ses ennemis tous morts à ses pieds.

« Qu'avez-vous fait monstre ? » lui hurla alors un sorcier replet sortant des ruines du ministère dont il ne restait quasiment rien excepté les fondations et donc le tout jeune département des mystères qui faute de place occupait les parties basses, que personne ne voulait car sans fenêtres, c'est-à-dire les caves.

« J'ai ramené l'ordre que vous étiez incapable de faire régner et assurer la protection de Poudlard. Si vous n'êtes pas content homme, dites le ? » Tonna-t-il révélant pour de bon ses multitudes dents, lui donnant pour de bon l'aspect démoniaque qu'il représentait justement sous sa forme de Fléau. Désireux de les tuer de façon non magique, il avait opter pour cette forme afin également de leur prouver ce qu'était la réelle puissance destructrice, puissance sans égale.

« Qui êtes vous ? » l'interrogea-t-il « qu'allez vous me faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, je verrai bien »

« Tu feras rien de plus Adam. » trancha une voix derrière lui, redonnant le sourire à l'homme apeuré

« Nous savons très bien que c'est toi sous cette forme si… particulière je le reconnais » continua la seule personne le connaissant réellement.


	87. Fin d'informations et retours à une cert

Bonjours tout le monde. Voici le nouveau chapitre, à partir de maintenant je tacherai d'en mettte un nouveau tous les deux semaines.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, je pense y répondre plutôt par mail, les rouages obscurs du site me font prendre mes précautions car il serait dommage que cette fic soit effacé.

Enfin voila, j'espère que cet nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'ai mis l'accent sur un peu de comique comme vous le verrez, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ce sue vous en penser.

Je réfléchit pour faire un forum, pas seulement sur cette fic mais aussi sur d'autres varié et également autre chose, qu'en pensez vous?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 87 : Fin d'informations et retours à une certaine normalité.

Adam se retourna vers la femme qui venait de lui parler, et tiqua. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux amis et tous le fixaient ne sachant pas trop que dire ni que faire. Ils restèrent de marbre alors qu'il s'agitait, ses griffes zébrant l'air avant de se stopper et d'un coup de retrouver une forme plus humaine.

« J'ai fait ce que vous n'osiez pas faire, pour le bien de la famille… » il fixa les trois sorciers avant de se retourner, décidé à partir.

« Adam, attends ! Ordonna l'homme accompagnant les deux femmes désireux de lui parler et de le raisonner au cas où. Tout comme Helga, il ne voulait pas le tuer.

« Gryffondor le grand a des choses à me dire ? Comme c'est amusant » plaisanta-t-il d'un ton ironique. « Que voulez vous ? Me défier ? Me neutraliser ? Vous êtes sortis victorieux de votre combat à mort contre Salazar, mais vous et Dame Serdaigle n'êtes pas parvenu à sauver la vie de vos enfants quand ils étaient menacés par cette racaille. Ne présumez pas de vos forces car contre moi c'est une tout autre histoire » ses yeux ne restant pas uniquement sur Godric mais visant également les deux autres femmes.

L'homme du ministère assista impuissant à cette discussion surréaliste entre les quatre sorciers se rendant compte que le perturbateur semblait tenir en respect les trois fondateurs rassemblés à son plus grand désarroi. Cette conclusion lui sauta aux yeux alors qu'ils se fixaient tous sans dire un mot ne se souciant pas du monde autour d'eux et du chaos touchant non seulement le Chemin doré mais également le côté moldu de la capitale en proie à un incendie se révélant catastrophique pour tout le monde.

« Il faudra plus d'explication Adam et ne te cache pas derrière la vengeance pour expliquer tes actes et …. »

« Vous êtes mal placé pour me parler avec ses mots Godric ! » l'interrompit-il violement « vous n'êtes pas blanc comme neige non plus vous et Rowena, alors gardez vos belles paroles pour vous. Mais après tout au niveau vengeance vous vous y connaissez autant que moi ! » remarqua-t-il son visage prenant une expression amusé.

« Je doute que toute la lumière sur cette affaire ai été faite et donné au ministère. Je ne sais pas comment vous voulez que l'histoire se souviennent de vous tous mais je doute que pour le bien de tous et la pérennité de Poudlard il faut que tout le monde l'apprenne n'est ce pas ? » releva-t-il.

« tu suggères donc de plus en parler tout comme de gommer ceux qui a été fait y compris par toi. Adam personne ne peut le faire ni nous ni toi » lui assura Helga se rapprochant de lui.

« N'est ce pas toi qui m'a toujours justement dit qu'en magie rien est impossible. » lui répondit-il redevant malicieux, aberrant connaissant ce qu'il venait de faire. « vous verrez bien mais j'ai autre chose à faire maintenant » termina-t-il

« Tu ne peux pas… »

« Partir ainsi si et vous devriez faire de même. Rester en dehors de cette affaire est le mieux que vous puissiez faire. Je m'occupe du reste …» puis voyant que l'homme du ministère écoutait toujours devenant plus dangereux, il se tourna vers lui d'un geste vif, levant sa baguette et lança un funeste sort pour …. Pour la vérité.

Godric voulut réagir craignant le pire avant de comprendre l'action du sort.

« Un sort de mémoire ? » souffla-t-il rassuré ayant craint le pire.

« Exact, il nous créera plus de problème à présent. je vais m'occuper des autres, alors partez » ordonna-t-il sèchement en ayant assez de les voir.

Ils voulurent protester mais comprenant les raisons profondes de l'homme ils décidèrent de faire au mieux et de retourner à Poudlard. Ils s'évanouir de la même façon que lui utilisait permettant de rentrer dans Poudlard malgré les sorts anti transplanage, le laissant seul. Il souffla lourdement une fois les fondateurs partis, sachant qu'il devait le faire et contemplant le carnage autour de lui.

Ce fut à l'instant où il allait partir, que Harry se réveilla en sursaut, quittant cette vision du passé pour revenir à sa réalité, la sienne, qui n'avait rien du tout à envier à celle que Adam venait de lui montrer. Encore sous l'émotion à quoi il avait assisté, il quitta son lit doucement ne dérangeant pas Lily dans son sommeil et alla se rafraîchir les idées sous une bonne douche.

Arrivant ensuite dans la salle commune, habillé et les idées claires, il s'assit devant la cheminée dans laquelle les dernières braises de la nuit se consumaient et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vu.

« ce n'est pas comme tu venais de découvrir ce que j'avais fait à mon époque ou de la puissance destructrice que notre nature profonde peut receler » sembla le consoler Adam

« je sais mais de le voir comme si j'y étais…. »

« … rends la chose plus terrible. Les images sont bien plus explicites et réaliste que des paroles empiriques. J'en suis conscient et là est la raison de mon action présente Harry. Tu n'as pas encore atteint ma puissance mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je le sais et tu le sais également. Je ne te mentirais pas en t'avouant que maintenant le contrôle de toi-même est plus que primordial. En mon humble et conscience, je te dirai que même si je n'ai toujours aucun doute sur les motivations, mon mode d'action n'était pas correcte et à provoqué enfin de compte plus de dégâts que je ne l'aurai imaginé alors. Je ne te cacherai pas que parfois la force est l'unique recours mais il faut l'utiliser avec prudence et parcimonie » expliqua-t-il longuement et lourdement, Harry écoutant attentivement toutes les paroles de Adam.

« Tu aurais pu les attaquer à ce moment, cela aurait été terrible » constata Harry se rendant compte de cette possibilité.

« Je le sais très bien et je me suis maudit pour cela. En restant sous la forme du Fléau, j'y serais sûrement arriver. Heureusement je me suis calmé suffisamment tôt pour ne pas arriver à cette éventualité. » le rassura-t-il

« Oui et par la suite tu as tout de même raser de la carte la vallée des Serpentard ! » lui rappela-t-il limite joyeux.

« J'ai tout rasé, ma colère trop grande me l'ordonnait et là j'ai eut tort, surtout pour la montagne »

« Remarque tu as fais un beau tas de cailloux avec un gros cailloux » le réconforta Harry, l'obligeant à sourire devant cet acte malsain.

« On peut le voir de cette façon mais bon, tu as vu le résultat, un serpent a survécu, Durmstang a été construit et ma lignée a faillit être perdue une première fois quelques années après ma mort puis bien longtemps plus tard avec toi. Désolé que tu doives payer pour mes actes » trancha-t-il désireux de se faire pardonner.

Harry ne sut que dire devant cette aveux émouvant de la part de Adam, qui le bouleversa en un sens. Il se sentait responsable de ce qu'il était arrivé à sa descendance et pour cette raison, il ne pouvait pas trouver le repos. Cette pensée occupa l'esprit de Harry durant toute cette première journée à Poudlard, ne parlant quasiment pas à ses amis, Rémus et Tonks, qu'il n'avait pas encore réellement croisé y compris. Ce ne fut que dans la soirée qu'il réalisa ce qu'il devait faire, se rassurant complètement sur ses actes futurs.

« Je vais tâcher de rétablir la vérité en tout cas en partit sur Adam et l'histoire de notre famille. » décida-t-il avec plus de conviction désirant déjà depuis quelques temps en révéler un peu. Cette nouvelle décision prise, il alla se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, préparant et attendant la mise en œuvre des différents plans qu'il devait utiliser pour aboutir à ses fins.

Ce soir là, la communauté magique comme tout le monde la voyait vivait ses derniers jours, Harry encore plus prêt et décidé de la faire évoluer et à passer à une nouvelle étape.

* * *

Harry se réveilla très rapidement en ce second jour de sa dernière année en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Sa nuit avait été moins mouvementée que la précédente, sans les information plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, se rappelant bien être le seul à connaître toute cette histoire en entier. Adam avait bien travaillé et le ménage dans les esprits de tous prouvait cela.

« personne ne pourrait me contre dire si je devait réécrire l'histoire » médita-t-il alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs encore désert du château.

« oui mais dans ce cas, tu commettrais les même erreurs que tout ceux que nous combattons Harry. La vérité, oui mais entière. Si elle fait mal et a du mal à passé pour les autres et aussi pour nous, alors dommage mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Depuis trop longtemps nous sommes restés dans l'ombre et depuis trop longtemps j'ai hésité à intervenir. Maintenant que je le peux à travers toi, il est temps d'activer les choses et de faire évoluer notre monde » déclara Adam passionné par ses propres paroles.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi et toutes nos actions nous préparent à cet objectif. Je ne te décevrai pas Adam, crois moi » lui répondit Harry, à haute voix faisant s'interroger les personnages des tableaux à côté de lui sur le mur.

Les entendants bouger et se poser des questions, Harry leur fit tout simplement un large sourire, haussant les épaules avant de reprendre sa promenade. Au fil des minutes, des bruits de plus en plus animés et présent se répercutèrent sur les murs des couloirs des pièces des étages inférieurs, révélant une activité croissante dans l'école.

« je crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour y aller » décida-t-il d'un coup, changeant de direction et empruntant un escalier vieillot qui allait le mener à l'étage au dessus de lui, directement en face d'une des pièces qu'il n'appréciait guère depuis le début de sa scolarité, l'infirmerie.

Hésitant pas même une seconde à y pénétrer, ouvrant doucement le porte connaissant très bien le caractère particulier de la maîtresse des lieux. Passant juste la tête, il scruta les environs de la pièce, ne voyant que des lits propres et vides tout autour et surtout aucune trace de Mme Pomfresh. Il sourit en entrant, cherchant des yeux l'infirmière plus précisément. Elle était toujours capable d'apparaître comme par magie justement attrapant des patients récalcitrants.

« elle est peut-être dans la Grande Salle avec les autres » pensa-t-il espérant bien ne pas la trouver à cette heure justement.

Son regard se baladant dans la pièce cherchant toujours, se posa sur la porte au fond de la salle. Porte que l'infirmière utilisait tout le temps. Fort de la pensée d'y trouver son but, Harry s'y dirigea rapidement, encouragé par une sensation au fond de lui augmentant au fil de ses pas. Arrivé devant la dite porte, il stoppa soufflant ne sachant pas totalement que trouver derrière.

« au pire c'est Pomfresh » s'encouragea-t-il retrouvant son sourire. Avec cette idée en tête, il l'ouvrit et tomba sur…

« content de te voir Harry » lui fit une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite malgré son ton bien différent de lors de leur première rencontre deux ans plus tôt.

« Ravis de te revoir également Luna » répliqua-t-il souriant à la jeune fille qui semblant fatiguée mais sereine à présent.

« ravis de te revoir Neville » continua-t-il s'adressant à son ami se trouvant allongé dans le lit tout près d'eux, une chaise à présent vide à son chevet.

« je me doutais bien que tu nous trouverais très vite. Neville le savait aussi »

Harry lui répondit par un simple mouvement de tête, ne cherchant pas comment elle pouvait l'annoncer alors que Neville comme il le constatait tout de suite restait prisonnier d'un immobilisme depuis qu'il avait reçu les sorts lors de l'attaque. Il ne se posa pas la question, car c'était alors se poser à lui-même du comment de l'existence de Adam et des autres. Si Luna connaissait les pensées de Neville alors tant mieux et inutiles de chercher des explications que personne ne pourrait donné.

« comment va-t-il ? enfin si on fait abstraction de son état actuel » rajouta-t-il se trouvant maladroit.

« il va bien même s'il désire plus que tout bouger à nouveau et terminer le travail à tes côtés. » raconta-t-elle ardemment. « il dit avoir compris une chose importante alors qu'il pensait mourir. Une chose le concernant et te concernant. Mais il ne veut pas me le confier. Pas qu'il n'a pas confiance mais qu'il préfère te le dire directement. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais en tout cas, il est très anxieux à cette pensée, réjouissante selon ses émotions »

A ces paroles, Harry se posa lui-même des questions sur les découvertes que Neville devait avoir fait. Pour lui, elles étaient réelles et espérait d'autant plus le réveil de son ami. Il ne savait pas quand, il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que Neville se réveillerait et sortirait de cet état léthargique dans lequel le dernier sort l'avait laissé, faisant croire à tous à sa mort. En y repensant, un début de colère remonta en Harry, colère qui retomba aussitôt par l'intermédiaire de Luna à ses côtés. En la voyant calme et déterminée, il retrouva son calme et une plénitude nouvelle.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne heure à discuter de choses et d'autres avant d'être interrompu par l'infirmière leur lançant des regards doux, surprenant Harry de la sorte.

« content de vous voir en bonne santé Potter. » trancha-t-elle dans le vif.

« Néanmoins, je ne veux pas vous chasser tous les deux, mais je crains que vous risquiez d'arriver en retard au début des cours si vous ne partez pas tout de suite »

Les réveillant par ses paroles, les deux sorciers, revinrent à la réalité d'un coup, comprenant en effet que les cours n'allaient pas tarder à débuter.

* * *

La toute première semaine à Poudlard passa non seulement rapidement mais en plus bien tranquillement. L'ambiance pesante de l'année d'avant avait reprit comme si de rien n'était au grand malheur de Dumbledore pensant innocemment qu'après l'échec de la dernière attaque, la situation s'arrangerait. La nature optimiste du directeur rencontrait à nouveau la dure réalité.

Néanmoins par chance, l'équipe des préfets secondés par leur amis avaient eux aussi reprit leurs tâches dans les couloirs dès la seconde journée de cours et donc si attaques de prévues il y eut, il ne pu rien passé. Le rictus de colère qu'arborait Malfoy ce samedi midi prouvait bien sa contrariété. S'il pensait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, Harry et ses amis comptaient bien ne pas le permettre.

Malgré le climat suspicieux, on ne déclarait aucune attaque mais beaucoup de professeurs craignaient que ce ne fût qu'une question de temps. L'arrivée de plusieurs aurors pour la sécurité au même titre que Tonks rassura tout le monde au désarroi de certains Serpentard.

« Regarde Malfoy, il ne semble pas du tout content depuis l'arrivée des aurors » déclara Ron à Hermione qui un fin sourire aux lèvres releva la tête de son livre.

« Sûrement, ses plans sont à revoir car il a maintenant plus d'ennemis potentiels » affirma-t-elle quittant le Serpentard des yeux et rencontrant ceux de Krum assis sagement à la table des professeurs qui lui sourit à son tour.

Ron lui continuait de parler pendant ce temps sur Malfoy comme toujours s'arrêta brusquement tournant la tête et comprenant la raison de l'inattention de son amie, ne lui répondant pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas s'envoler ton Krumkrum »poursuivit-il la détournant de la table des professeurs, la faisant changer de couleur alors qu'il lui lançait un regard mauvais.

« Tu pourrais au moins attendre d'être seule pour te pavaner devant lui, au moins je ne parlerai pas dans la vide depuis 5 longues minutes » continua-t-il et s'en allant sans même finir la moitié de son repas, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir à cette attaque verbale.

« Il ne manque pas d'air de me faire une scène de cette façon » s'énerva-t-elle auprès de Lavande et Parvatil qui sourirent ensemble la voyant s'énerver et toujours rouge.

« il ne fait que constater c'est tout » fit Lavande

« Tu ne lui dit pas en plus que tu as discuté avec Krum l'autre soir dans la bibliothèque »

« Il ne comprendrait pas, il n'aime pas les livre et… »

« et dans le couloir menant à la tour d'astronomie » la coupa Lavande, le sourire brillant, à croire qu'elle sous-entendait un secret inavouable avant de pouffer rejoint par Parvatil devant l'air maussade et alarmé de Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » se défendit-elle

« On veut bien te croire, nous mais Ron ce n'est pas certain » s'amusa Lavande à nouveau, heureuse de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« ne voulant pas répondre et ne supportant plus la nature de la discussion, la préfète-en-chef n'eut que de choix de quitter la salle, la tête haute ne montrant pas aux autres ses sentiments. Ses deux amies la regardèrent partir en souriant avant d'éclater de rire, une fois Hermione sortit et faisant s'interroger les autres autour d'eux ne révélant rien sur leur raison.

Krum qui avait vu Ron puis Hermione quitter la salle coup sur coup, en fit de même, vaquant à ses occupations. Pour l'heure, l'installation de ses élèves se passaient bien par contre leur intégration n'était pas encore faite et surtout encore gagné. Surtout pas avec les Serpentard qu'il avait tout de suite analysé comme désireux d'avoir de nouveaux amis mages noires. De ce côté, ils seraient déçus car il le savait, qu'aucun de ses élèves ne désiraient devenir cette sorte de sorcier. En tout cas pour l'instant et il souhaitait fortement qu'ils restent avec cette décision.

* * *

En cette journée de septembre, le calme régnait paisiblement au sein du ministère. Un calme en vérité relatif car tous s'afféraient à leur travail, d'arrache pied et pratiquement en permanence. Parmi les plus actifs, M. Weasley restait dans les mieux placés suivit de son fils, Percy, qui bon contraint, travaillait depuis plus de un an sous les ordres de son père. Après des début difficile, une entente tout d'abords cordiale s'instaurait entre eux avant qu'au fil des mois, l'entente ne devienne plus amicale se rapprochant d'une normalisation père-fils. Le procès de Fudge plus tôt dans l'année accéléra le processus de rapprochement, obligeant le fils à revoir ses idées et ses actions à la lumière des actes de l'ancien ministre.

« nous venons de recevoir le dernier rapport sur les agissements de pseudo vampires en Roumanie » dit Percy, posant un épais dossier composé de plusieurs parchemin sur le bureau de son père qui leva la tête à son entré.

« rien de bon en vérité » soupira-t-il à la vu de la taille du dossier.

« ce n'est pas certain que ce soit vraiment des vampires surtout que le ministre roumain l'affirme également et… »

« il ne faut pas prendre ses dires aux pieds de la lettre et c'est la raison pourquoi nous avons envoyé des hommes un peu partout. Nous devons avoir qu'une confiance modeste selon les cas voir aucunes » trancha vivement le père, choquant Percy par ses paroles.

« ils sont nos alliés et nous devrions les considérer avec plus de respect » s'offusqua-t-il en réponse.

«justement avec le même respect de Fudge avec Dumbledore, Harry ou toutes les personnes avec eux. C'est çà le respect pour toi ? » l'interrogea-t-il troublant encore plus son fils comme a chaque fois qu'il mentionnait l'ancien ministre.

« Non bien sûr que non mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas leur faire pleinement confiance, les sympathisants de tu-sais-qui sont partout ici y compris et sûrement dans beaucoup plus de domaine que tu n'imaginerais pas » poursuivit Arthur, d'un ton dure conscient de la réalité.

Percy resta sans réagir quelques secondes réalisant le problème à croire qu'il ne s'en souciait pas auparavant.

« je vois ce que tu veux dire mais tout de même. »

« Il faut prendre des précautions et pour la suite on verra bien. Pour moi, si des vampires il y a là-bas, c'est fort probable qu'ils finiront par nous attaquer tôt ou tard alors autant être correctement informé et prêts à les repousser. » il souffla lourdement avant de demander à son fils de lui trouver le dernier rapport provenant de la frontière bulgare cette fois qu'il avait reçu la veille.

« si les chiffres estimés sont bons, nous seront balayé sans une aide de nos amis et sans une aide de toutes les bonnes volontés » de dit-il à la lecture des deux rapports, sous les regards de son fils devenu plus anxieux au fil des minutes. Il le devint encore plus, en voyant son père se lever précipitamment l'informant de reprendre le travail, l'informant qu'il devait voir la ministre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Arthur Weasley, pressé plus qu'à l'accoutumée qui passa dans les couloirs du ministère, rejoignant le bureau de Amélia Bones. Ses nouvelles étaient plus graves qu'il le craignait et il devait l'en informer.

* * *

De son côté, Harry se tenait informé des différentes actions par les nombreux amis qu'ils possédaient depuis quelques temps maintenant. On y rajoutant ses amis de Poudlard, il se tenait au courant de tout ce qu'il pouvait se produire dans le château, peu de lieux n'entrait pas sous sa sphère de surveillance. En cela les fantômes étaient bien pratique et lui donnaient énormément d'informations, lorsque l'un d'entre eux venait le voir pour lui parler, chose qu'ils faisaient plus souvent que l'année d'avant. Peeves toujours satisfait de sa tâche au-dessus des autres, donnaient les ordres, à croire qu'il avait fait çà durant toute sa vie, de fantôme.

Les bonnes choses revenant toujours, la semaine venait tout juste de se terminer, et déjà, Hermione et Ron continuaient à se chamailler comme chiens et chats. Les cours et le temps entre ceux-ci leur interdisaient de perdre du temps dans ce genre de broutilles mais plus à présent le début du week-end.

«alors comment va ton Vicky ? » commença les hostilité Ron dès l'arrivée de son amie dans la salle commune des lions, piquant à froid Hermione se doutant le moins du monde de ce genre d'accueil.

Elle lui lança un regard froid comme elle lui réservait depuis l'année dernière avant de poser ses livres sur la table à ses côtés et lui répliquer d'un ton tranchant.

« aussi bien que ton amie, la Serpentarde. »répliqua-t-elle froidement faisant rougir plus que souhaité Ron à la mention de celle-ci.

« Elle va bien, elle voulait juste me demander si les séances d'entraînements avec Harry allait reprendre et surtout quand. » bredouilla-t-il. « en plus on a bien le droit de parler en faisant non ronde dans l'école. A moins que notre préfète-en-chef nous l'interdise » se justifia-t-il posant une question juste à son amie qui le regardait sans trop savoir comment répondre.

Son attitude était légèrement puérile et elle le savait. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner.

« bien sur que non, vous pouvez parler, mais pas la peine de tenir au courant toute l'école de vos dires. Garder au moins le respect des autres et de la bienséance dans vos actes. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez seuls tous les deux et… » Stoppa-t-elle se mordant les lèvres de ce qu'elle signifiait, Ron devenant un peu plus rouge encore.

« Donc tu nous demandes maintenant de discuter seules tous les deux ? » compris dans ce sens Ron les paroles de Hermione, un doux sourire lui marquant le visage. « C'est une idée à creuser en effet… » Pensa-t-il, visiblement réjouit de cette idée au grand désarroi de son amie qui n'en demandait pas tant.

« il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une Serpentard ! » s'énerva-t-elle légèrement

« Oui, mais elle est préfète il ne faut pas l'oublier et elle fait bien son travail aussi »

« elle a remplacé Parkinson l'année dernière, ce n'est peut-être pas donc une référence »

« C'est clair, qu'on ne peut pas la comparer à Parkinson ! » la coupa-t-il, son idée en tête se reflétant plus qu'à la normal sur son visage.

« Ron ! » le ramena-t-elle à la réalité criant presque

« Quoi ? » s'outra t-il après elle, l'énervant encore plus

« Rien j'ai des choses à faire. Mon statut m'oblige à aider et je le fais tout naturellement les élèves étrangers à s'intégrer et Viktor à bien noté que ses élèves ont du mal pour le moment. Donc je vais aller lui donner de l'aide afin qu'ils se fassent des amis. Comme tu vois je vais avoir une journée très chargée » expliqua-t-elle se levant et le quittant sans lui donner le temps de réagir à cette information, l'abandonnant à son sort comme elle le souhaitait.

Réalisant tardivement ce qu'elle sous-entendait, voir Viktor Krum, il s'énerva contre lui-même en premier avant de maudire cette sale miss je-sais-tout. Comprenant qu'il avait parler à haute voix, ses vociférations attirant les regards dont celui outré de sa sœur, il se ravisa et quitta la salle lui aussi sous les regards indifférents ou non de ses camarades.

« autant donner un coup de main pour les rondes alors, au moins je ne perdrai pas mon temps à penser à cette pimbêche » décida-t-il tout d'un coup avant de sourire. « je crois que c'est elle justement quoi doit s'occuper de la ronde » le visage de la préfète de Serpentard lui apparaissant. « au moins je serai en bonne compagnie » termina-t-il de s'encourager, bien heureux de satisfaire ses devoirs de préfets.

* * *

Harry lui utilisa enfin son week-end afin de discuter plus sérieusement avec Rémus et Tonks. En effet, il ne les avait à peine vu durant les premiers jours, et n'avait pas eut le temps de leur parler. Bien entendu, eux même attendaient avec impatience cette première rencontre, désireux de connaître plus en détails ce qu'il avait fait durant l'été. D'ailleurs tout ses amis étaient désireux d'en connaître plus mais il était resté de marbre comme à l'accoutumée.

« comment vont nos chères amis ? Toujours à Prés-au-lard ? » Demanda en premier Tonks, se souvenant du bon accueil des trois vampires.

« Pas tous présents en ce moment mais ils se portent à merveille. Le climat est très bon pour eux et leur peaux selon Gabrielle » répondit-il amusé par cette déclaration de la vampire.

Tonks rechercha le sens réel de ces paroles avant de stopper réalisant que la vampire ne parlait pas sérieusement.

« en tout cas ils nous seront utiles lors des prochains conflits. Dommage par contre qu'ils ne soient que trois » poursuivit-elle un peu défaitiste, révélant à Rémus de qui elle parlait.

« par chance, peut-être pas »

« si tu penses que des vampires peuvent être de notre côté Harry, je te crois mais je resterai vigilant malgré tout » intervint Rémus, bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de créature n'agissait pas sans réel mobil, inconnu de lui alors.

« je ne te blâmerai pas Rémus mais sache que je leur fait entièrement confiance et peut-être plus qu'à certaines personnes dans ce château. Je ne te cacherai pas qu'ils ont leur motivation propre mais c'est justement pour çà que je leur fait plus confiance. J'agirai possiblement différemment si les conditions étaient changées » révéla-t-il faisant comprendre à Rémus qu'il devait lui faire confiance sur ce point.

Le loup-garou comprit bien ce qu'il disait et sourit en signe d'accord.

« s'il parvient à réunir des alliers de cette façon alors tout n'est pas perdu pour nous » pensa le professeur, les agissements de Harry le rendant encore plus fière malgré des passages plus sombres dans ses actes.

Les plus anciens, membres de l'AD, et les plus récents, membre depuis l'année d'avant, furent quasiment tous présent en cette fin d'après-midi du dimanche, moment du week-end où Harry avait décidé de réunir tout le monde. Accompagné de Tonks, il avait préparé une salle de classe, une autre à nouveau afin de garder plus de tranquillité. Il savait pertinemment que le directeur serait très rapidement au courant de cette réunion et bien entendu du lieu.

« en tout cas pour l'instant » pensa le jeune homme, s'asseyant, observant les modifications importantes effectuées dans l'ancienne salle de cours.

« c'est toujours plus spacieux une fois que les tables sont retirés ! » constata Tonks, s'asseyant elle aussi, gardant un œil sur la porte d'entrée.

« tu as trouvé une excuse pour les autres aurores pour cette escapade ? » demanda-t-il

« disons que on te pose la question, j'assurais ta sécurité privé alors que tu te balades dans le parc » demanda-t-elle doucement, innocemment.

« ok, on fait çà dans ce cas » sourit-il amusé par l'idée légèrement décalé de son amie, toujours fidèle à elle même.

« ce n'est pas éloigné de la vérité » se défendit-elle reconnaissant le ton amusé de Harry

« bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin d'être protéger » déclara-t-il, la surprenant, l'obligeant d'un geste de la main à ne pas répondre, alors que ses premiers camarades entraient dans la salle, le saluant et s'installant.

ce fut alors un vrai défilé, les jeunes sorciers entrant au fil des minutes, toutes maisons mélangés, discutant, regroupé principalement autours des préfets qui semblaient toujours attirés plus les regards par leurs statut. Harry sourit devant cet état des choses, alors que Ron discutait de chose et d'autre avec une élève autre qu'Hermione de la maison des serpents. D'ailleurs, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en apercevoir et les regards des autres vers eux ne lui semblaient pas des plus innocents.

« je suis bien content de vous voir tous présent ici » s'enthousiasma Harry, attirant tous les regards vers lui, les discussions cessant.

« Je ne vous cacherai pas que la situation devient de plus en plus critique pour tous. Et pour les septiques pensant que nos petites réunions était faites pour amuser la galerie comme dise les moldus, je pense que les derniers actes de Voldemort prouve le contraire. Même les étudiants, au sein même de Poudlard ne sont pas en sécurité et doivent pouvoir être apte à se défendre tout seul. Envisager le pire pour espérer le meilleur. Cette expression représente très bien ce que j'ai à l'esprit et ma mentalité actuelle. » débuta-t-il

« je crois que nous en sommes tous conscient Harry » fit Justin souriant à Harry, parlant pour tous les autres, conscient des paroles de leur meneur.

« je le pensais également, et suis très content de cela. » continua-t-il stoppant, réfléchissant avant de reprendre. « ceci réglé, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous allons revoir encore plus en profondeur nos procédés de travail, afin que tous puissent progresser à leur rythme. Pour cela, j'aurai besoin de plus de travail pour certain, car j'ai de nombreuses occupations autres que celle avec vous et la préparation aux ASPIC comme d'ailleurs tous les dernières années. » son regard allant vers les meilleurs éléments, qui sentaient bien qu'ils allaient devoir eux aussi en donner plus, certains soupirant d'avance.

« je ne vous oblige à rien du tout mais … c'est une question d'échange. vous ne croyez pas ? » les interrogea-t-il les fixant dans l'ensemble, chacun hésitant à protester même s'ils le désiraient. Ils se doutaient bien que trop de choses restaient en jeu, leur vie y compris et qu'ils devaient tous faire des efforts. Ce fut donc sur cette constatation que la réunion commença, le reste étant une observation des améliorations de chacun que Harry trouva intéressante.

« je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont fait pas mal de progrès depuis le début de l'année dernière » lui dit Tonks alors que tous quittaient la salle la réunion ayant prit fin et le dîner allant bientôt être servit.

« je suis d'accord avec toi et c'est surtout flagrant avec les dernières années » avait-il lui-même constaté.

« c'est normal car presque tous ont pu pratiquer la magie chez eux étant passé majeur maintenant » intervint Hermione se mêlant à leur conversation.

Harry la regarda, la mettant mal à l'aise tout de suite. Il n'avait pas prévu son intervention et n'aimait pas être prit au dépourvu de cette façon.

Se rendant compte à sa réaction avoir commis une erreur, Hermione voulu s'excuser et partir, quand Tonks lui vint en aide.

« C'est une judicieuse remarque Hermione et je suis certaine que Harry était lui aussi arrivé à cette conclusion » remarqua-t-elle, son regard allant sur Harry lui faisant comprendre de son erreur. Le brun la fixa une seconde avant de s'avouer vaincu. Se tournant vers Hermione, il lui fit un faible sourire et débuta une conversation avec elle.

Ayant discuter bien plus longtemps que prévu avec Hermione, ils arrivèrent bien en retard dans la Grande Salle. Leur entrée ne passa pas totalement inaperçue, mais Harry ignora comme toujours les réactions des autres sorciers hostiles ou non. Il lança juste un mauvais regard à la table des serpents toujours en face de lui et s'installa dans un coin tranquille de la table des lions. De leur côté, Tonks rejoignit les autres aurors et Hermione le haut de la table tout proche de celle des professeurs. De par son statut elle se devait de bien se placer afin de bien surveiller et effectuer son travail. Outre cette arrivée tardive, le reste du repas et de la soirée se passa normalement et ce fut calmement que tout Poudlard se coucha attendant la reprise des cours pour la réelle première semaine de cours.


	88. Un essai pour rien

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Content que cela te plaise

Mellon50 : Il ne peut pas avoir toujours de l'action mais elle revient un peu dans ce chapitre.

Nymphodora Tonks : Harry dévoilera le moment venu ce qu'il sait et surtout ce qu'il est.

Satya : Merci beaucoup.

Lilou : C'est vrai que Elvis et Adam n'interviennent très peu car comme tu l'as compris ils ont de moins en moins d'influence et d'ailleurs n'en n'auront bientôt plus. Pour moi c'est important de donner des informations sur le passé de Adam avant de tout révéler. Il va y avoir de l'action dansce chapitre et encore beacoup avant la fin.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non et à Obal pour son travail de correction.

J'espère quece chapitre vous plaira, désolé pour le retard mais bon j'y étais obligé.

Jevous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas delaisser un petit message pour dire ce que vous en pensez

By By

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 88 : Un essai pour rien.

Rapidement, la routine bien réglée, calquée sur l'année précédente, fut mise en place par Harry et ses amis. En effet, dès le début de cette nouvelle semaine, les rondes des préfets se trouvaient renforcées permettant à une paix illusoire d'englober l'école. Dès le lundi, une altercation sans réelle gravité excepté la mise en retenu de trois Serpentard, s'en prenant à des Gryffondor d'année inférieur avaient certifié à tous, et surtout aux élèves de la maison des serpents que s'ils désiraient semer le trouble, cela s'avérerait bien difficile.

Ce constat n'inquiéta pas du tout Drago qui souriait à la vue de ses camarades partir en retenue avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, un nouveau plan d'approche germant déjà dans son esprit. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas les attaquer tous de front et devait donc trouver une autre voix, plus sournoise.

Tout avait donc reprit sa place dans le château, si bien qu'en l'absence d'attaques de Voldemort, un climat plus sain se propageait permettant aux étudiants et professeurs de vivre plus sereinement. Bien entendu, la menace persistait toujours et encore plus fortement mais plus décision d'en faire abstraction que par dénis, quasiment personne n'en parlait. Cet état de négation ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry mais comprenant parfaitement les obscures raisons à cela, il ne disait rien.

De plus, ayant d'autres choses en tête, sa concentration se portait sur d'autres éléments extérieurs.

« C'est bien trop calme en ce moment à mon avis » déclara-t-il un matin au petit déjeuner à Hermione et Ron, alors qu'il consultait d'un regard inquisiteur la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Je le pense aussi mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus et d'attendre » releva Hermione, réalisant bien que l'accalmie cachait la prochaine tempête.

« L'attaque de Beaubâton était quand même importante » intervint Ron « pas autant que celle de Durmstang mais grande quand même. Tu devrais en parler à Ton Ami Victor, il en sait peut-être quelque chose de plus que nous » la questionna-t-il la mettant pratiquement au défi, recevant en réponse un regard colérique de son amie qui ne lui faisait plus rien à présent. Au bout de tant d'année de disputes, il s'en était habitué.

« peut-être mais toi, pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir ta Serpen… »

« Vous allez la fermer tous les deux ! » trancha d'une voix grave et froide Harry, les stoppant net, leurs regards se déplaçant vers lui avant que leur visage ne blêmisse. Ils savaient qu'ils venaient d'énerver leur ami.

« Vous êtes peut-être si peu évolué que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte quand vous vous ridiculisez devant toute l'école. C'est votre choix, et vous êtes libre. Néanmoins, je ne peux tolérer de par votre comportement que vous insultiez votre maison, Gryffondor. Ceci est l'unique et donc dernier avertissement. Compris ? » les prévint-ils, avant de se pencher vers eux afin que eux seuls n'entendent. « vous avez été mes premiers amis et malgré certaines apparences, vous le serez toujours. Par contre ça ne m'empêchera pas d'agir contre vous si le cas se propose à moi. Et sachez que ce n'est pas le directeur qui pourra vous protéger de moi » chuchota-t-il ses yeux vacillant avant de les laisser, tout penaud et surtout sous le choc.

« Et dire que nous pensions avoir fait du chemin avec lui »

« Ce n'est pas gagné si tu veux mon avis Hermione …» Continua Ron dépité.

« Je le sais oui. Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison » termina-t-elle pensant aux mots de son ami.

* * *

La rue était calme et rien n'y bougeait, excepté les branches des arbres secouées par le léger vent, parcourant l'air sans trop de violence.

Toujours sur ses gardes, il avança silencieusement et doucement, traversant la rue avec légèreté et entrant dans la cabine téléphonique sans se poser la moindre question. Avant même de prendre le combiné, il sortit sa baguette, analysant par un sort simple l'intégrité de l'appareil moldu modifié magiquement. Un soupire plus tard prouvant qu'il n'en était rien, il agita une seconde fois la baguette, provoquant un léger sursaut à la cabine entièrement avant d'activer l'ouverture, allant le conduire à l'entrée de l'atrium.

Il eut un triste sourire en y rentrant, des douloureux souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de penser à ces mauvais moments. Ce qui est fait est fait et rien ne peut le changer » se persuada-t-il tout de suite, non désireux de faire remonter des démons du passé. « j'en ai déjà bien trop pour une vie normal »

il fit quelques pas dans le grand hall, parcourant les coins et recoins devant lui, et principalement les zones d'arrivées, les cheminées en premier. Les lumières éclairaient tout le hall, y compris et surtout la toute nouvelle fontaine, reconstruite à l'identique qui le fit tiquer au premier coup d'œil.

« un de ces jours je devrais m'en occuper » nota-t-il pour lui même en passant gauche de ce que les sorciers assurément purs désignaient comme l'ordre normal des choses entre les races.

Ses pas le conduisit ensuite par delà le bureau d'inspection des baguettes vers les ascenseurs, qu'il atteint et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit le plus proche de lui avant de s'y engouffrer. Alors que les portes se refermaient sur lui, il utilisa le sort de déisllusionnement sur lui-même, sort particulièrement délicat à effectuer et encore plus sur soit même. Mais en l'absence de sa cape, qu'il ne préférait pas utiliser en ce moment par raison de sécurité, il se tournait vers cette autre possibilité.

La porte se rouvrit au niveau désiré sur un couloir éclairé lui aussi mais heureusement vide. Il resta quelques secondes avant de bouger et le sortit juste avant que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Se calant près du murs à droite du couloir, il avança sa main sur sa baguette.

Il parcourra de cette façon le couloir jusqu'à arriver au département de régulations des créatures, sections dangereuses. A l'évidence celle que Hagrid préféraient de toutes, à la fois normal car pouvant en faire partit. Après une courte recherche facilité par la rigueur organisée des travailleurs acharnés de ce bureau, il trouva facilement les informations recherchés sans se poser la moindre questions sur cette facilité incontestée.

« bien maintenant je sais très bien où je dois les chercher » refermant violemment le dossier qu'il lisait et le replacer dans l'armoire avec les autres. « première chose faite, maintenant les autres » se dit-il, quittant la pièce décidé à continuer ses recherches.

Il refermait la porte derrière lui, quand un bruit dans le couloir le fit presque sursauter, et laissant échapper un hoquet avant de se tenir la bouche par réflexe des deux mains. D'un coup, les lumières de la pièce qu'il avait maintenue éteintes heureusement s'allumèrent d'un coup, illuminant tous les recoins de la large pièces, la porte principale donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrant alors.

Un sorcier de ce service, décidé à se faire bien apprécier par ses supérieurs entra dans la salle, avec l'intention de terminer le travail important de recensement des nains-de-jardin, cousins pas si éloigné des gnomes, occupant le jardins des Weasley. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver la porte non verrouillée, en effet peu l'était dans ce département tellement important.

« il pourrait au moins changer le décors des fenêtres et faire au moins semblant d'une nuit normal » son regard passant par la fenêtre. L'autre occupant fit de même, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant le spectacle. En effet de sa place il assistait à une vision de rêve mais dénaturant et trahissant la fausseté du décors.

« Franchement une aurore boréale à cette latitude » soupira le sorcier « l'idiot qui l'a créé çà devrait étudier les moldus il comprendrait son erreur. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas certain qu'il puisse le faire » fit une nouvelle voix provenant du couloir, révélant une nouvelle venu.

« c'est toi Yan, je ne pensais pas te trouver à cette heure de la nuit »

« disons que comme toi, je veux faire bonne impression » lui répéta-t-il, son regard circulant dans la pièce comme sentant une sensation étrange. « bizarre » son regard se posant sur la porte dernièrement refermé.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« je ne sais pas mais on dirait que… »

«Quoi enfin ? » lui demanda son ami, intrigué et aussi irrité de sa façon d'agir

« tout semble calme mais ….. ça ne devrait pas être là » de son regard désignant un insigne de couleur noire sur le sol près de la porte en face d'eux. allant tout de suite la regarder, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle signifiait.

« personne n'a travaillé sur ce genre de créature durant les derniers jours, alors pourquoi elle se trouve ici » son regard se posant sur la porte sur laquelle on trouvait l'inscription « créatures belliqueuses et nocives »

« exact Yan et pour te répondre j'y ne suis pas allé, même si je pense que c'est plus divertissant que ce que je fait » ria-t-il, seul Yan ne l'accompagnant pas et scrutant avec encore plus de précision la salle.

« Pourtant la porte est ouverte et comme tu le sais elle reste fermée comme tout bureau de ce niveau de sécurité » lui rappela-t-il

« ça veut dire quoi ? » le questionna innocemment.

« et bien soit tu mens » son ami blêmissant à la faveur de cette insinuation « ou bien la personne qui l'a ouverte est encore ici » termina-t-il rapidement sortant rapidement sa baguette, et illuminant d'une lumière rouge la zone près de la porte d'où ils se tenaient.

« quoi tu penses qu'il est encore là ? enfin Yan tu deviens aussi malade que ce fou de Maugrey »

« Silence ! Ce n'est pas normal » le coupa-t-il « tu devrais sortir ta baguette comme car.. » lui conseilla-t-il découvrant d'un coup un reflet étrange lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait raison.

Néanmoins avant qu'il puisse réagir, déjà un rayon rouge s'approchait de lui, sortant d'une zone encore floue malgré la lumière rouge révélatrice. Il vit le danger que trop tard, sa lumière justement rouge rendant délicate la vision du sort. Ce ne fut pas le cas de son ami, qui par un ressort courageux non déclaré avant, le poussa loin du sort le recevant à sa place, figé.

« je ne me laisserai pas faire » cria Yan se relevant tout de suite lançant des sorts moins innocent et plus puissant que le stupéfix vers son adversaire qui comprit tout de suite que sa couverture tombait.

Les sorts fusèrent dans un échange de couleur dans le bureau mais heureusement le dénommé Yan ne faisait pas le poids. Le principal problème étant malgré tout qu'une trop grande exposition de magie attirerait inexorablement les autres sorciers, les aurors en tête.

Dans un bureau, au sein d'un autre département du bâtiment, une alarme se mit en branle déclencher par justement une explosion de magie suspecte à cette heure de la nuit. Les instruments bien calibrés, répercutèrent l'alerte à leur copie conforme dans une autre salle sécurisée, à l'entrée du département des mystères qui elle même activa les divers instruments d'alertes, prévenant les aurors d'un problème au ministère.

Ce fut par le bruit de grésillement que Kingsley émergea d'un sommeil mérité après de longues journées de travail quittant son lit comme une furie, empoignant une petite pyramide vibrant et sifflant.

« décidément je ne pourrai jamais avoir une nuit entière cette semaine » maugréa-t-il, saisissant ses robes de combats et sa baguette. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour se préparer entièrement avant de disparaître dans un pop caractéristique, en direction de l'atrium tout comme plusieurs autres aurors de services pour la nuit.

Ce fut une multitude de pop qui raisonna dans l'atrium, dès l'entrée des aurors et des sorciers d'interventions des différents départements. Depuis la première intervention de Voldemort au département des mystères, différents plans d'actions avaient été mis au point et remplacé au fil des mois. A présent, et sous l'action du ministre Bones, tout semblait organisé et préparé. Pour simplifier les problèmes, tous les départements étaient représentés afin qu'il n'y ai pas de problèmes supplémentaires.

Yan commençait à faiblir devant l'adresse de son adversaire, qui lui ne semblait ni atteint de fatigue ni maladresse. Néanmoins, connaissant les plans d'actions en cas d'intrusion, étant lui même l'un des sorciers participants à ses opérations, il espérait seulement tenir le temps que les renforts n'arrivent. sentant bien que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus, il basa tout sur sa défense, se concentrant surtout sur son bouclier de protection le maintenant en permanence, au prix d'intense effort et de magie. Du bruit provenant des couloirs, lui rendit du courage comprenant qu'il arrivait à ses fins. Réalisant cela, son expression crispée se modifia en sourire satisfait.

Il en avait assez de ce combat aussi futile qu'inutile qu'il comptait bien faire stopper avant que son adversaire change de tactique.

« il mise sur la défense, ça n'est pas bon pour nous car il doit avoir une solide idée derrière la tête » comprit-il tout de suite, se maudissant par sa bévue.

« qu'est ce que… » se dit-il observant son adversaire qui lui souriait maintenant.

Il eut un éclair de compréhension alors que des sons infiniment légers lui sonnaient déjà aux oreilles.

« il aura voulu alors » décida-t-il sachant que le temps ne lui était favorable. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, un plan émergea de son esprit.

« C'est fini pour toi » dit-il d'un ton sérieux alors qu'il lançait une série de sort, de sa main gauche alors que de sa main droite, il préparait une incantation.

Alors qu'un simple _expelliarmus_ percutait la bouclier de son adversaire, d'un savant mouvement de sa main droite il lança « _expecto illimisse_ »

Un tout petit sort blanc quitta sa main, n'inquiétant pas son adversaire, grave erreur en vérité.

Alors que l'expelliarmus faisait trembler son bouclier, il fut surpris de voir le nouveau sort arriver vers lui. La petite boule blanche, fragile en apparence, éclata totalement sur son bouclier, libéra sa véritable force, une lumière aveuglante le contraignant à fermer les yeux plusieurs secondes. Avant de comprendre et de réagir, il sentit un violent coup et se sentit tombé à terre alors que son adversaire le dépassait, l'enjambant, ne le regardant pas et quittant la salle.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un groupe d'hommes entra en trombe dans la pièce, découvrant avec désarroi leur deux collègues, le premier toujours sur stupefix et l'autre se relevant doucement.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés trop tard Kingsley » déclara un sorcier passablement énervé

« effectivement. » répondit tout de suite l'auror se posant des questions sur les intrus et leur motivation.

« en tout cas, ils ne sont pas allé très loin car ce n'est pas ici qu'ils ont trouvé leur bonheur » continua-t-il s'attirant les regards outrés de Yan et de certains autres sorciers.

« décidément Dawlish ne comprend rien à rien. Si quelqu'un est venu ici, il doit y avoir une raison valable, c'est certain » pensa-t-il, ne disant rien de plus ne désirant pas mettre de l'eau sur le feu. En effet, depuis l'éviction de Fudge, tout ses proches essayaient de se faire bien voir mais pour beaucoup c'était peine perdu.

« je n'en suis pas certain de cela » déclara Yan d'un coup, donnant le début à des conversations enflammées.

* * *

A une grande distance de là, l'intrus réapparaissait dans une maison, soufflant lourdement de ses derniers efforts. Retrouvant son calme, il se massa les tempes réfléchissant à la dernière heure.

« non seulement nous avons été plus que négligeant, mais en plus la suite aurait été catastrophique pour nous et l'ensemble de nos projets » trancha-t-il violemment.

« j'en suis bien conscient Adam. J'ai fait une erreur et c'est ma faute. Mais crois moi, je ne le ferai pas une nouvelle fois. Nos erreurs nous enseignent et nous rendent plus fort à condition d'en tirer les conclusions. » répondit Harry en réplique sans se laisser faire par l'esprit de son ancêtre.

« je sais très bien. J'ai commis suffisamment d'erreurs moi aussi pour en être conscient. Malheureusement le plus grave dans cette affaire est que l'un de nos projet, les plus importants voir le plus important en vérité sera bien plus difficile à réaliser » nota-t-il justement bien conscient de la véracité de son propos.

« oui mais toujours possible. Et nous ferons le nécessaire quand le moment sera venu. Excepté la fin, le reste est bon pour nous et de toutes les façons au pire, le ministère on s'en chargera » trancha Harry d'un ton loin d'être innocent et sérieux.

« je te fais confiance pour cela » lui certifia Adam lui faisant comprendre qu'il était avec lui. Appuie plus pour la forme car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

« ne me dit pas que c'est toi ? » l'apostropha en le voyant tout de suite Dora

il la regarda fixement sans ciller, ne tentant même pas de mentir. Il ne pouvait pas, en tout cas avec elle. En plus perte inutile de temps, à cette heure de la nuit, une bon lit était tout ce qu'il devait espérer.

« Je pourrai mentir mais… » Haussa-t-il des épaules en même temps restant évasif, alors que son amie soupirait de plus belle

« je ne veux même pas savoir tes motivations mais tu devrais au moins faire attention et réfléchir un minimum. Je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de tout comprendre et je te fais confiance pour tes actions mais bon sang prend garde ! Je ne suis pas la seule à me soucier de toi et de ton bien être » se confia-t-elle se rapprochant plus, diminuant la distance entre eux.

« désolé pour cela alors mais j'avoue mon erreur et je ferai attention » se reprit-il la faisant grimacer devant son ton presque amusé.

« Et bien sûr je dois te croire sur parole ! » s'exclama-t-elle pas du tout calmée.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis longtemps que tu ne peux pas m'aider en tout et je souligne que toi non plus tu n'es pas innocente en erreur. Mais passons » changeant d'avis en remarquant le regard noir que provoquait cette remarque.

« oui elle a compris tout comme moi mais ce ne m'empêchera pas de nous inquiéter surtout quand tu t'aventures au ministère de nuit » trancha Rémus, entrant dans la pièce et dans la conversation, provoquant un léger tic sur le visage du survivant.

« je sors juste d'une réunion avec Albus certains autres professeurs et aurors. Tout le monde est déjà au courant de l'intrusion au ministère. On ne sait pas qui y était et je doute en tout cas je souhaite fort que tu ai laissé aucune trace là-bas. » espéra-t-il

« pas de soucis de ce côté » affirma-t-il serein.

« Heureusement et d'ailleurs si on te pose la question car je suis certain que cela sera le cas, toi et Tonks étiez ensemble dans nos quartier à travailler dirons nous … où … » il s'arrêta un léger sourire en coin « … à vous de voir » termina-t-il restant évasif, provoquant une réaction outré de Tonks.

« tu es resté avec Harry car il ne fallait pas le laisser seul maintenant qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Albus comprend cette motivation pour protéger Harry et donc de n'être pas à nos côtés. Je crains qu'il ne soit pas encore suffisamment sénile comme tu l'as si bien dit, pour me croire. Mais il ne dira rien et ne fera rien je pense pour savoir ce que tu faisais. Je crains également que l'hypothèse de ta présence lui arrive à l'esprit »

« je le pense aussi mais il est restera à sa place. Trop de choses en jeu, il le sait tout comme il a compris que je ne serai pas manipulable ni par lui ni par personne » ragea-t-il l'insatisfaction de la nuit revenant à lui.

« Je dirais même qu'à présent c'est toi le manipulateur, et ce n'est pas une insulte je te rassure. » répliqua le loup-garou. « ton côté Serpentard je suppose en pleine action »

« en fait je pense surtout à un autre qui est bien plus dangereux et vorace que n'importe qu'elle Serpentard. » sa voix s'éteignant presque avant de rebondir. « mais ça vous le constaterez par vous même »

cette parole mystérieuse les fit réagir, gardant leurs inquiétudes pour eux, ils restèrent silencieux attendant la suite qui ne vint jamais.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais me coucher et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je prends cette chambre » désignant d'un mouvement de la tête son ancienne chambre avant d'y rentrer ne laissant pas ni le temps ni l'initiative à ses deux amis qui ne firent rien excepter voir la porte se refermer sur eux.

« j'aimerais parfois savoir ses intentions. Au moins on pourrait l'aider plus qu'actuellement » se plaignit-il

« c'est vrai mais nous sommes déjà les plus proches de lui et c'est…. » elle stoppa une idée lui sautant aux yeux.

« bon sang à quoi tu pensais quand tu as parlé à Dumbledore. Que va-t-il penser maintenant ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle les différentes sous entendu possible à l'esprit.

« ne t'inquiète pas Tonks, au pire de mauvaises rumeurs parcourront l'école et encore j'en doute. Les autres professeurs et les aurors se rendent bien compte que tu es proche de lui en tant ……qu'amie. » précisa-t-il « à moins que tu ais une information à me communiquer » la taquina-t-il la faisant réagir de suite, lui tirant la langue comme une gamine mutine qu'elle avait été et comme Harry allant se coucher.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Rémus s'en servit afin de réfléchir à cette nuit écourtée essayant d'imaginer ce que Harry préparait, futile il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'intrusion divulguée par la Gazette en premier, était sur toutes les lèvres à l'école, les rumeurs nouvelles l'entourant augmentant. Normal dans ses circonstances.

Harry reposé et remit de ses émotions vivaient bien la chose malgré son dépit et ne le montrait pas. Comme toujours et avec ses larges chausses, Ron lui rappela on se demande pourquoi qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir la nuit dernière, au grand dame de Hermione.

« dis moi tu vas me le dire à chaque fois que je ne serai pas là ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton haut. « nous sommes amis mais je ne te dois pas autre chose sur mes occupations. Ce n'était pas le cas l'année dernière et je tiens bien à ce que ce soit la même chose cette année. Si tu as un problème avec ça, c'est ton problème » trancha-t-il du même ton, Ron blêmissant légèrement comprenant son erreur. Il resta planté dans le couloir alors que Harry le quittait déjà, rejoint par Hermione qui assistait à la scène à quelques mètres.

« il n'a pas l'air content » lui dit-elle, commenta-t-elle la réaction de Harry ne désirant pas mettre une nouvelle tension entre eux.

« Ouais, on dirait et la prochaine fois je me tairai »

« sage décision, je crois » l'encouragea-t-elle avant de repartir en sa compagnie vers le premier cours de la journée, qui n'était autre que celui de Rogue.

« j'espère qu'il restera calme en potion » souhaita-t-elle

« oh non au moins il y aura de l'animation » plaisanta-t-il recevant un regard mécontent de Hermione qui fit place à un léger sourire.

« avec Rogue, qu'il soit calme ou non c'est pareil » remarqua-t-elle.

Et en effet, le cours de potion depuis longtemps calme avec l'ordre implicite de Dumbledore à Rogue de ne pas attaquer Harry fonctionnait malgré une tension latente, en tout cas jusqu'à ce cours.

« Potter ! » rugie-t-il accourant vers le chaudron de son élève. « ne me dites pas que vous avez mit les plants de valériane sans les découper. Votre potion est un désastre comme toujours. »

« Pas si j'ajoute de la liqueur de veromofle dont j'ai prit la liberté d'emprunter dans votre réserve, car non seulement ça donne un goût plus édulcoré à la potion mais en plus atténue les effets de la valériane déjà atténué par la non coupe des plants qu'un maître de potion comme vous vous targuer d'être devrait préconiser. » expliqua-t-il tranquillement aucune expression sur le visage, tout le contraire de Rogue qui en avait de plus en plus assez des facéties de son élève détesté.

« et si vous voulez un exemple de désastre, vous devriez regarder les effets de votre shampoing car franchement ça vaut le coup d'œil. » affirma-t-il dans un sourire carnassier, maudissant malgré tout James qui voulait et le poussait à agir contre son professeur.

« Potter dehors !» cria-t-il à nouveau, devenant rouge.

« ok » fit Harry se levant doucement. « mais avant comme je ne veux pas que mon travaille serve à quelqu'un d'autre » il sortit sa baguette et lança un « _evanesco_ » le contenu du chaudron disparaissant, faisant tiquer malgré tout le professeur. En effet, le sort n'était pas totalement celui qu'il utilisait ; comme il allait s'en rendre compte.

Tenant toujours sa baguette fermement, il la déplaça vers son professeur et plus précisément juste plus haut que ça tête. Se doutant de quelque chose, Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car déjà le contenu du chaudron réapparaissait et se renversait sur lui, le trempant complètement. Des rires commencèrent chez les Gryffondor avant que tous les élèves ne les rejoignent y compris les Serpentard.

Le professeur encore plus furieux, cria encore plus sur Harry qui ne s'en souciait plus maintenant. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue ne fit que parler et ne prit pas sa baguette. Lucidité de sa part ou simplement oublie, il ne permit donc pas à Harry de se sentir menacé et de l'utiliser lui même.

« Je suppose que je vais voir le directeur, non ? » fit un Harry, encore plus serein, ignorant les cris de son professeur dont les yeux lançaient des avada kedavra.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il se leva, saisissant ses affaires et quittant la salle, toujours sous les rires et les cris du professeur.

* * *

« décidément deux erreurs en si peu de temps, je devrais me contrôler plus. Pourtant je le peux alors pourquoi » se maudit-il dans une salle vide ayant quitté le bureau de Dumbledore qui alerté voulait lui parler.

« je suis bien d'accord avec toi Harry. il faut faire attention y compris pour toi » fit Rémus intervenant « néanmoins l'erreur est humaine même si ce n'est qu'un simple argument » poursuivit-il

« oui on peut dire que nous apprenons de nos erreurs » d'un ton désinvolte et pas du tout sérieux. « belle parole mais dans les faits pas franchement utile. »

Rémus soupira devant cette déclaration souhaitant seulement que Harry se sente bien.

« Désolé pour tes cours de potions mais je crains que Dumbledore ne pourra pas faire autrement et accepter la demande de Rogue »

« On verra bien et de toute façon, je peux bien mieux réussir en potion sans Rogue et même devenir un grand maître de potion si je le veux et uniquement pour ennuyer le graisseux. » confia-t-il à Rémus qui imaginait bien la tête de son camarade professeur si cette idée se concrétisait.

« sans cette matière pas de carrière d'auror Harry »

« d'un côté ce n'est pas obligatoire car rien n'est écrit dans les texte que passer une matière aux ASPIC sans suivre son étude est interdit. Il est juste dit qu'on ne peut pas le faire si on n'a pas eut précédemment les BUSE. J'ai mon BUSE en potion donc même si je ne suivais pas les deux dernières années, personne ne peut m'empêcher de le passer. Aucun professeur ne le peut et c'est justement le problème qu'ils posent en acceptant ou non des élèves selon leur note au BUSE. En vérité quiconque a eut un BUSE peut continuer cette matière. Le trie que font les professeurs est en vérité le vrai problème car tout le monde pense qu'ils sont dans leur droit alors que c'est entièrement faux et surtout un abus de leur part. Et croit moi je ferai cesser cette injustice » termina-t-il confiant dans ses propos et bien décidé à faire évoluer un état d'esprit totalement mauvais allant à l'encontre du bien des élèves.

Rémus garda en mémoire cette idée et argument réalisant très bien ce que Harry voulait signifier. Lui même n'avait pas put continuer une matière malgré son obtention de sa BUSE dans cette matière uniquement car le professeur ne voulait prendre que les Optimal. Il se souvint de sa déception d'alors, et de ce qu'il voulait faire à ce moment.

« tu as raison. Ce n'est pas normal » convaincu lui même de la chose.

Harry lui fit un large sourire, heureux de le voir de son côté.

« maintenant je vais manger et préparer la suite ! » déclara-t-il content.

« La suite ? » le questionna Rémus surprit.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Voyons Rémus tu ne crois pas qu'IL s'en tirera de cette façon. C'est mal connaître un maraudeur » révéla-t-il, un sentiment d'inquiétude prenant place dans la tête de Rémus.

« Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment mais je crains que Rogue à du soucis à se faire » pensa-t-il, un sourire naissant difficilement contrôlable.


	89. La fin d’un maraudeur

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Nymphodora Tonks : Voici la suite, un peu plus tard mais elle est là

Satya : Et bien justement là voilà.

David : Si tu as bien rigolé avec Rogue ce sera encore le cas avec ce chapitre.

Mellon50 : J'essaie justement de tenir tout le monde en haleine, histoire de maintenir le suspence et les surprise.

Gny : Content que cette fic te plaise et merci de l'apprécier. Je sais qu'il faut du temps pour la lire, surtout en uncoup et donc merci encore. Je ne pourrai pas te dire où je trouve mes idées, car elles viennent un peu n'importe quand et n'importe comment. En tout cas je fais de mon mieux pour surprendre tout le monde et c'est loin d'être terminer.

Lilou : Merci pour tes compliments je fais de mon mieux pour maintenir le suspence. C'est clair que l'histoire du ministère va compliquer ses plans mais pas tant que ça. Je pense que c'est bien qu'il fasse aussi des erreurs afin de bien comprendre que non seulement il n'est pas à l'abris d'en fair mais aussi qu'il doit fair encore plus attention à ses actes. Harry restera mystérieux tout du long de l'histoire et son idée est de bien sûr changer les choses et là il n'a pas tort. Si tu as bien ris avec les aventuures de snivellus, ce sera encore plus le cas dans ce chapitre car on peut dire que je me suis un peu pâcher.

Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs anonymes ou non, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux.

Merci aussi à Obal ma correctrice pour son travail et soutient.

Voivi donc le nouveau chapitre, plus porté sur l'humour comme vous allez le voir en espérant que vous l'aimerez.

Si vous avec questions, avis ou autres, vous savez quoi faire, c'est rapide et fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

By By

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 89 : La fin d'un maraudeur.

« Une nouvelle semaine de passé et rien de nouveau » pensa-t-il sortant d'une des pièces inconnue du commun des élèves du rez-de-chaussée. « je ne sais pas si je dois m'en féliciter ou bien m'inquiéter »

« toi comme moi et le ciel, savent que la seconde possibilité est malheureusement la bonne » fit une voix grave et amicale derrière, le surprenant un peu mais pas tant que çà.

Se retournant, il sourit à la vue de Firenze, sortant lui-même de sa salle verdoyante.

« moi aussi je le crains en effet. Désolé de n'être pas passé plus tôt » s'excusa le jeune homme

« Ce n'est pas grave, car nous nous voyons en ce moment » se réjouit-il « je dois me rendre auprès de mon clan. M'accompagnera- tu jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt ? » Proposa-t-il, Harry répondant simplement d'un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Très bien nous aurons le loisir de parler alors », les bruits de sabots sur le sol montrant bien le chemin prit par le centaure.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence alors qu'ils quittaient l'école, traversant le par cet passant devant la hutte de Hagrid, d'où une légère fumée sortait par la cheminée malgré l'heure tardive ou matinale de la nuit.

« Des nouvelles du problèmes apporté par Hagrid, il y a deux ans ? » demanda soudain Firenze, ne mentionnant pas le nom de ce problème, comme encore tabous.

« Le directeur ne m'a rien dit de nouveau mais je sais malgré tout qu'il est en sécurité là où il est, et reste persuadé qu'il sera utile pour nous contre nos ennemis. Pas toi ? »

« nous aurons besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés et même si… je ne reste pas aussi certain que toi de son possible aide, je te fais confiance. Donc nous verrons bien car malgré nos connaissances, les étoiles ne sont pas au rendez-vous et seul Mars annonce la guerre mais je ne t'apprends rien »

« en effet non mais en un sens j'en suis satisfait. L'avenir n'est peut-être tout simplement pas encore écrit et c'est encourageant »

« comme vous le dite, l'espoir fait vivre et dans notre cas, c'est toi l'espoir et j'espère que tout le monde le comprendra, chez moi et chez toi » espéra-t-il stoppant faisant face à Harry, les premiers arbres devant eux.

« Je te remercie, et vais te laisser ici, surtout que le comité d'accueil » son regard se portant vers les arbres « est charmant …, tu ne crois pas » continua-t-il doucement, un sourire aux lèvres amusé à la réaction de Firenze alors que la centaure sortait de l'ombre.

« occupez vous de lui et faite attention à vous. La forêt est encore sûr mais personne ne sait jusqu'à combien de temps » conseil plus sur la forme quittant les deux centaures s'étant rejoint à présent, souriant encore au léger malaise qu'il avait remarqué chez son professeur.

« l'amour peut prendre bien des formes et personnes n'est épargné quand on le rencontre » fit une voix dans sa tête, appartenant à James.

« excepté Tom » rajouta Elvis, réapparaissant après un long moment d'absence.

« vous dites çà pour qui Firenze et quelqu'un d'autre ? » les questionna-t-il, à présent mal à l'aise lui-même se sentant visé ne sachant pas pourquoi.

« je crois que tu es maintenant suffisamment âgée pour le comprendre tout seul mon fils » répondit James l'appelant fils pour la première fois, rajoutant du trouble chez Harry.

Toujours troublé et légèrement agacé par les paroles des autres qui à présent restaient silencieux, il retourna pour une fois à son dortoir, afin de se doucher, toute trace de fatigue qu'il avait ressentit avant de rencontrer Firenze évanoui. Pour des raisons obscurs, il réagissait bien face à la fatigue. Ses caractères provenant du Fléau, le rendait moins fatigable, et il en profitait donc bien. Dans la même logique, son pouvoir de récupération semblait bien plus grand et encore plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'école lui servait vraiment comme catalyseur, la magie ambiante le renforçant, ce sentiment augmentant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de son lien avec Poudlard.

«Tu t'es encore bien amusé cette nuit ? » constata Rémus, plaisantant, à la fin d'un cours interminable pour Harry de DCFM.

« Désolé si je n'ai pas été réellement présent durant le cours » s'excusa le garçon, faisant sourire son ami.

« je te comprends, autant que je sais que tu dois connaître plus que moi sur les différents sujets que nous voyons. Pour être honnête je comprendrais très bien que tu ne viennes plus au cours. »

« Sache que je ne te ferais jamais çà Rémus!» s'indigna-t-il « ce serai une marque d'irrespect pour moi. » expliqua-t-il, un sourire malin aux coins des lèvres.

« Si ce n'était pas moi, tu le ferais donc ?»

« Oui mais je m'abstiendrais. Je ne veux pas montrer trop de pouvoir, les espions sont partout… »

« logique en effet, mais si tu veux faire autre chose durant mon cours, ne te prive pas de…. »

« je ne t'ai pas attendu en fait » le coupa Harry, lui montrant son livre de cours. Le loup-garou vit bien le livre _Comment bien se protéger contre les méchants pas beaux, vol 7, en avant vers les ASPIC. _Ecrit par J. M. Bowling.

« entre nous pour un livre écrit par un auteur de cette carrure on pouvait s'attendre à mieux, si tu veux mon avis » commenta Harry, qui d'une tape de la main sur la couverture, laissa apparaître le vrai visage du livre.

« _Zombification, inferie comment y parvenir ?_ » cracha presque Rémus, tout d'abord à cause du magnifique sort de polymorphose sur le livre et sur son contenu inquiétant.

« ce n'est pas un livre commun et innocent. » le sermonna-t-il

« ce n'est pas comme si je voulais en créer, car de toute façon, on nous dit pas comment dans ce livre, et d'ailleurs j'ai déjà consulté des livres sur comment les faire et rassure toi, ils sont bien en sûreté dans la bibliothèque. » le rassura-t-il alors qu'un blanc prenait le visage de Rémus.

« c'est Célia qui m'a parlé de ce livre. Elle voulait évoquer cet aspect magique dans son cours avant de se raviser. Dommage » continua-t-il ne s'inquiétant pas de la réaction de Rémus qui émergeait peu à peu.

« ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est le nom de cette auteur Bowling, pas très discret en vérité »

« de quoi tu parle ? » se reprit Rémus, ne comprenant pas.

« tu n'as pas deviné, qui se cache derrière ce nom d'emprunt ? Tu en connais beaucoup de sorciers aimant ce sport moldu ? Moi je n'en connais qu'un seul » répondit lui même à sa question, un éclair de compréhension sautant aux yeux de Rémus.

« tu es incorrigible » soupira-t-il

« merci, comme mon père et Sirius. Je me demande toujours comment elle l'a supporté » se questionna-t-il évasif et rêveur.

« c'est compliqué et c'est l'amour c'est tout »

« vous vous êtes passé le mot aujourd'hui, c'est dingue » maugréa-t-il faisant froncer les sourcils de Rémus qui haussa les épaule signifiant bien qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Après cette entrevu instructive, Harry décida de s'aérer les idées en se baladant dans les couloirs de l'école, utilisant les divers couloirs et passages afin de passer inaperçu de tous, ne rencontrant personne sur sa route. Il se sentait pensif et interrogatifs sur les dernières discussions qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ne pas se contrôler et se comprendre or c'était le cas en ce moment. Pour des raisons inconnues, il n'y parvenait pas alors qu'il était passé par différentes phases depuis un an. Phases aussi inconnues de tous que le Fléau se maîtrisait totalement.

Cette solitude lui assura une tranquillité qu'il cherchait de plus en plus même si une partie de lui désirait avoir ses amis à ses côtés.

« de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas m'aider dans certaine chose et je ne veux surtout pas les conduire à une mort certaine. Les gardant loin de moi leur assure une sécurité relative mais sécurité malgré tout. Au bout du compte je demeurerai seul face à lui alors autant être prêt de mon côté » se rassura-t-il

Ses pas toujours aussi sûrs mais moins coordonnés par sa tête le ramena vers des endroits plus utilisés par les élèves. Ce fut alors sur une troupe de troisième année en vadrouille qu'il tomba d'un coup, les faisant stopper devant cette rencontre. Harry leur sourit, content de voir que toutes les maisons étaient représentées dans le groupe, y compris quelques Serpentard. Troublés par l'arrivée soudaine du Gryffondor, ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, avant de comprendre qu'il était une personne peut-être différente qu'eux mais quand même proche. Se souvenant des paroles du directeur, ils continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement quittant Harry songeur à présent.

« si nous n'arrivons pas à l'union, eux y parviendront peut-être » se dit-il, cette idée, plaisante restant dans sa tête alors qu'il reprenait sa route.

« cette fois c'est la fin, je le sens bien et j'en suis ravis » fit une voix, alors qu'il se réveillait un tumulte dans la tête, augmentant encore, le clouant presque de douleur.

* * *

La triste vie de Severus Rogue avait encore prit un tournant dramatique dès son affirmation de son réel soutient à Dumbledore comprit de tous. Depuis, sa vie se résumait à une suite de précaution les plus futiles selon lui. Connaissant très bien le seigneur des ténèbre, il doutait que même la protection de Dumbledore ne puisse lui suffire le moment venu. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement maintenant.

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, il ne souvenait pas d'un moment de répit dans sa vie. En premier, sa sang pur de mère qui par défiance avait épousé un moldu, infâme avec lui et dont la seule chose qui lui avait donné était le besoin d'être un sang pur et donc appartenir à la maison Serpentard. Ses facilités en potion l'avaient ensuite rendu célèbre comme le meilleur maître de potion de sa génération. Malheureusement ce n'était pas dans l'art délicat des potions qu'il voulait être reconnu mais plus dans les arts sombres, domaine dans lequel il excellait également. Néanmoins, sur sa route pour la postérité dans ses deux matières, certains élèves lui causait des problèmes. D'un côté Lily Evans, rivalisait avec lui en potion, le dominant avec l'affection de Slughorn et surtout James Potter qui l'avait prit en grippe rapidement sans oublier Sirius Black, son acolyte patenté. Ses deux élèves lui avaient pourris la vie à un degré tellement élevé que sa haine envers eux ne connaissaient aucune limite même s'ils étaient tous mort.

Le pire maintenant, c'est que leur descendant lui rendait la vie dur également et donc l'avait prit en grippe naturellement dès le début. Le réel problème qui rendait Harry Potter encore plus détestable que son père et parrain était tout simplement que son élève si détestable représentait pour lui une menace bien plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Du petit maigrelet qu'il dominait en première année avait mué inexorablement en autre chose bien plus dangereuse. Il n'avait pas assisté à la dernière scène entre Voldemort et Harry mais les murmures qu'il avait entendu l'avait affolé encore plus que de raison. Ses connaissances en magie noir en tout genre le rendait plus sensible à cette forme de magie et il sentait bien que son élève en refermait mais d'une forme particulière. Il en avait discuté honnêtement pour une fois avec le directeur qui lui avait affirmé que le garçon restait de leur côté. Pas rassurant pour lui mais devant le soutient de Dumbledore à son élève même après tout les coup tordu et illégale qu'il faisait, l'énervait encore plus. Mais bon, comme lui avait rappelé le directeur, il lui avait fait confiance, il y a plus de 16 ans quand il était venu le voir à propos de la prophétie, lui confiant qu'il l'avait divulgué à Voldemort et qu'il s'en excusait.

Dumbledore avait vite compris que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour lui mettre dans les pattes un espions mais avait fait abstraction alors qu'il manipulait peu à peu le jeune Rogue jusqu'à parvenir à le retourné entièrement et pas seulement en apparence. Il lui avait fait confiance en vrai et en faux et l'avait fait évoluer le rendant en vérité meilleur.

Malheureusement Voldemort était bien conscient de tout cela et désirait le châtier pour de bon cette fois. Il se doutait également que les autres mangemorts du cercle intérieur désiraient en profiter et lui faire payer.

« tout çà pour pas grand chose en fin de compte » se dit-il prenant place à la table des professeurs, son regard quittant la table des Serpentard d'où une tension contre lui augmentait et se posant sur les lions.

« il doit être content de me voir dans cette absurde position. Lui aussi me le paiera » se réaffirma-t-il ses yeux noirs sur Harry qui sentant un regard leva les yeux vers lui, répondant par un regard plus froid, l'obligeant à détourner le regard. « je ne perdrai plus la face contre lui » dit-il entre ses dents, frappant la table du poing, faisant sursauter Flitwick placé non loin de lui.

* * *

La situation dans laquelle se trouvait son professeur de potion, l'inquiétait énormément. Et cela depuis la soirée de l'attaque où sa couverture avait été mise à nue. Dès lors, il tentait tout son possible afin de garantir la sécurité de Rogue mais il sentait que ce ne serait pas si facile qu'il le comptait. D'un côté Drago et les Serpentard et de l'autre Harry. Des deux paradoxalement, Harry restait le plus sombre et le plus dangereux mais les serpents demeuraient par leur nombre les plus rusés et vicelards. Rien d'arrangeant en vérité, aurait pu être tout simplement le raisonnement du directeur qui devant cette nouvelle difficulté restait pensif.

« je peux au moins tenter d'en parler à Harry, histoire de connaître son état d'esprit à propos de Rogue. Ensuite on avisera alors » décida-t-il, imaginant déjà un plan astucieux pour parler à son élève pour une raison valable. A cette pensée, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui mangeait paisiblement comme toujours avant de lever les yeux, et de les tourner vers lui, sentant qu'on l'observait de trop près.

Devant cette réaction, Dumbledore lui fit un simple mouvement de tête avant de se tourner vers Minerva à ses côtés lui parlant alors de chose et d'autres, son esprit pensant à la réaction de Harry qu'il avait déjà remarqué.

« Ses sens sont toujours en éveil, c'est surprenant à cet âge. Enfin il a une grande destinée donc cela s'explique. Oui cela s'explique… » Répéta-t-il à croire qu'il voulait s'en convaincre, ou plutôt la partit de lui-même qui le contredisait depuis plusieurs mois.

« de toute façon, il est celui de la prophétie, et c'est tout » sembla-t-il gagné avant de reprendre ses occupations normal.

* * *

Alors que la Grande Salle commençait à se vider calmement de ses occupants, un sort partit de nul part excepté par ceux qui le vit, atteint avec précision et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir Rogue. Sentant le danger, Dumbledore avait aussitôt sortit sa baguette mais trop tard pour intervenir.

« Severus vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'une fois l'avoir reçu Rogue se massait la poitrine sans plus d'effet.

« on dirait bien qu'il n'a pas fonctionn… » commença-t-il avant de stopper et de disparaître dans un grand pop, réapparaissant sous une autre forme, en plein milieu de la table des professeurs. A cette vue, Albus et certains autres tiquèrent démasquant le responsable. D'autre à l'image de Flitwick souriait largement à cette image et déjà le petit professeur lançait un regard pétillant à la table des lions, qui comme tous les autres se posaient des questions avant d'interpréter la réaction des professeurs et de comprendre que le machin infâme sur la table était leur adoré professeur de potion. Devant cette vision plus que comique du professeur, les rirent débutèrent, se communiquant de tables en tables y compris chez les Serpentard, trop heureux de la situation.

Dumbledore fit tout son possible avec Minerva en aide pour faire revenir le calme mais eut bien des difficultés tant le comique de cette situation persistait. Avec Flitwick, Chourave riant également impossible d'avoir de l'autorité sur les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Ce qui fit sourire le plus le directeur malgré tout, c'était que les grands ennemis Drago et Harry riait de la même chose.

« Surréaliste en vérité » pensa-t-il avant d'utiliser sa baguette provoquant… rien du tout.

« que se passe-t-il Albus ? » le questionna Minerva inquiète

Le directeur lui fit un sourire forcé, comme amusé par la situation mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

« je ne sais pas encore par où commencer tout simplement » utilisa-t-il pour sauver la face, de nombreux rires parmi les étudiants augmentant. « je crains que pour l'heure, nous devions nous occuper au mieux de notre professeur de potion » rajouta-t-il, augmentant les rires et l'inquiétude chez les professeurs.

Des discussions plus sérieuses débutèrent entre eux avant que les élèves soient invités à se rendre dans les classes. Ceux ayant cours avec Rogue en furent dispensé et donc les jeunes premières années de Gryffondor retournèrent l'esprit tranquille et amusé dans leur salle commune.

« Reconnais que c'était marrant Hermione ! » essaya de la convaincre Ron, sautant comme une puce, toujours hilare de la situation de Rogue.

« il n'y a rien de drôle. Le responsable va être puni et... »

« Encore faut-il savoir qui a fait ça ? » l'interrompit Seamus alors que les autres Gryffondor les écoutaient. « à moins que tu en as une idée » poursuivit-il inquisiteur.

« bien sûr que non mais on peut penser que c'est quelqu'un de puissant et d'ingénieux pour que Dumbledore soit autant désarmé face à ce problème. » se défendit-il, et Harry par la même occasion, qui en retrait attendait la suite.

« Bizarre quand même, qu'il n'ai rien tenté. Ce n'est peut-être pas rassurant si le plus grand sorcier du siècle soit aussi limité face à une simple métamorphose » déclara Dean, surprenant son monde par des paroles particulièrement censées.

Alors que tous réfléchissaient à ces mots, Hermione lança un regard de travers à Harry qui l'ignora, perdu dans ses pensées.

« La fête ne fait que commencer et je pense que c'est loin d'être terminé pour eux » pensa-t-il alors, un sourire joyeux lui illuminant le visage.

« Ce n'est pas tout çà, mais je dois aller trouver Rémus alors tchao à tous !» dit Harry avant de quitter le groupe, les laissant médusés derrière lui.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, figés, ne comprenant pas tout mais se rappelant des étranges actions de leur ami lors du dernier noël.

« vous savez ce qui lui arrive ? »

« je ne sais pas Lavande mais tu sais avec Harry rien n'est facile » plaisanta Ron, son regard cherchant l'aide de Hermione.

Quand il arriva au second étage, il stoppa net devant la salle de cours du professeurs de DCFM, réfléchissant à un plan d'action avant d'y rentrer. Alors qu'un sourire malsain, lui couvrit le visage, il tira sa baguette et la pointa devant lui, juste devant la porte.

A l'intérieur de la salle, Rémus assurait le cours à des quatrièmes années intéressés comme beaucoup de leurs camarades par cette matière et cela grâce au travail acharné de leur professeur.

« Et voilà donc à quoi ressemble un détraqueur et si vous voulez un conseil ; à votre niveau enfuyez vous tant que vous en aurez l'occasion car un sorcier de votre âge ne peut pas faire face à ce genre de créature » accentuant bien par ses mots la dangerosité de la dite créature.

* * *

« Snivellus, Snivellus, un gros nez les cheveux gras, cela ne peut n'être que toi »

« Snivellus, Snivellus, à quoi dieu pouvait penser, quand il t'a imaginé »

« Snivellus, Snivellus, encore une idée ratée, mais bientôt réparée »

le semblant de chanson s'arrêta alors, tous observant outré ou amusé par le chanteur en apparence tranquillement installé à la table des lions, toujours attablé, ses amis légèrement séparé de lui.

Ce fut ainsi que le repas du midi débuta, tous observant avec amusement ce qui demeurait le professeur Rogue, toujours sous une forme pas très naturelle à l'identique du dernier noël. Le directeur avait jugé bon de ne pas le bouger tant que son professeur n'aurait pas repris son apparence. Il ne pensait pas que 4 heures plus tard il se retrouverait avec tous les élèves déjeunant et dans la même situation.

« M. Potter nous n'avons que faire de vos sarcasmes inopportun et déplacés, si j'étais le directe… » S'écria soudain Rusard.

« oui mais tu n'es qu'un cracmol de concierge de seconde zone, donc retourne à ta place qui n'est pas parmi des sorciers comme nous. Alors hors de ma vue avant que je ne demande à Peeves de venir te rendre des visites toutes les nuits et de te rendre ta triste vie impossible. Si c'est encore possible de le faire » le coupa-t-il l'insultant par la même occasions par des paroles blessantes, outrant encore plus les sorciers présents, Hermione y compris.

« M. Potter cela suffit, cessez prestement vos paroles outrancières où je serais contraint de vous punir avec la plus grande sévérité » intervint Dumbledore, les yeux vibrant d'une colère contenue, reconnaissable.

« à votre guise mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour libérer Snivellus. Il est bien comme il est, à sa place. » déclara-t-il un rictus de dégoût dans la voix. « Et il se proclamait sang pur en première année. Décidément il ne manquait pas de courage. Néanmoins il a bien été rusé de le cacher à ses amis Serpentard, autant que Voldemort a caché sa bâtardise et son père moldu. Enfin dans les deux cas ils ne sont pas très bien dans leur tête ses deux là donc il ne faut pas les prendre comme exemple » sa tête se tournant vers la table des serpents qui ne bougeait pas depuis la transformation du maître de potion.

« Remarquez, les Malfoy ont bien aussi oubliés de mentionner à tout le monde que le premier sorcier de leur famille descendait d'une grande et digne famille de palefrenier moldu. C'est possible qu'il existe une once de dignité dans un palefrenier moldu. Car moi je ne le dirais pas » son sourire posé sur Drago, il jubilait.

« Pour les incultes sangs purs, les palefreniers nettoyaient les choses comme çà » son doigt désignant la nouvelle forme de Rogue « des chevaux. Les deux pieds dedans » conclue-t-il, quittant un Drago rouge de honte et confusion qui devant cette attaque inédite du survivant perdait de son calme. Il fut les réflexes et la clairvoyance d'esprit de certains de ses camarades pour le maintenir et l'empêcher de réagir plus violement à l'encontre de Harry.

« Reste calme Malfoy, il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes contenance » ironisa-t-il un sourire joyeux sur le visage, abandonnant les serpents, entourant Drago qui ne décolérait pas.

« Suffit Harry, tu seras en retenu toute cette semaine » tonna d'un coup McGonnagall à la surprise de tous, s'attaquant à son meilleur élément.

Harry loin de s'en offusquer, la regarda de ses yeux noisette qui sans lunette troublaient presque autant que ses yeux émeraude. Sa directrice en fut troublée, comme les autres professeurs connaissant James Potter mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« je présume que j'irai voir Hagrid ce soir directement. A moins que vous désirez que j'astique les trophées » demanda-t-il, laissant le temps à Minerva de réagir.

La réponse vint après un conciliabule visuel entre Albus et Minerva qu'elle la fit.

« vous assisterez Hagrid dans ses tâches ce soir après le dîner. Nous verrons pour les autres retenus demain » précisa-t-elle.

« Très bien cela me donnera une occasion de plus de passer du temps avec Hagrid »dit-il sous le ton d'une boutade avant de quitter la Grande Salle, sifflotant un air ressemblant à celui de sa chanson précédemment.

Tous élèves et professeurs, le regardèrent quitter les lieux sans mot dire. Ses amis parmi eux se regardèrent une poignée de seconde avant de partir à sa suite, mais trop tard, il était déjà loin.

« il faudra me dire par où il est partit » dit Ron scrutant les couloirs autour de lui.

« tu as raison, à croire qu'il connaît d'autre couloir que nous »

« dans les autres couloirs il y en a d'autre Dean mais pas ici » lui rappela Hermione

« ou alors ton histoire de poudlard est incomplète » lui rétorqua le garçon n'appréciant pas son ton.

La préfète-en-chef, le regarda fixement avant de soupirer.

« je ne vous comprendrai jamais » lui confia-t-elle avant de partir accompagné des autres filles du groupe laissant les garçons seuls.

« nous devrions nous aussi aller en cours » décida Ron retrouvant un semblant de préfet, et rejoignant Hermione au suite à une légère course dans les couloirs.

Ainsi se poursuivit cette journée mouvementée qui était encore loin d'être si mouvementée que ça.

* * *

« non mais franchement tu devrais avoir honte, tu le sais çà ! » s'énerva un peu Rémus

« ne soit pas aussi dur avec lui, il n'est pas responsable pour tout » le défendit Tonks, ne restant pas de marbre.

« c'est quand même ses actions tout de même, il ne faut pas l'oublier. il a fait du grabuge »

« tu te trompes Célia, la vérité est bien différente, les apparences trompent beaucoup dans notre cas. Rémus le sait très bien, autant que moi » continua-t-elle sa défense de Harry, posant le doigt sur le fait précis que Rémus ne pouvait ignorer.

« Je suis pleinement d'accord mais avoue qu'il n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère »

« comme toujours Lunar voyons. S'il aime la démesure tu ne peux pas aller contre lui » le défendit-elle.

« Je sais mais… James désirait le faire et en était tout proche lors de notre dernière année. C'était son cadeau d'adieu à Poudlard alors c'est bizarre de le voir maintenant » évoqua-t-il avec regret et chagrin.

« justement Rémus, c'était sa dernière trace à Poudlard qu'il a réalisé aujourd'hui » fit Harry émergeant d'un sommeil réparateur de son ancienne chambre, baillant largement, Dora esquissant un sourire.

« tu veux dire par là que. … » commença Rémus avant de s'abstenir

« rien est éternelle comme l'amitié Rémus. Tu en as fait l'amère expérience. » il fit une pause retrouvant une nouvelle clarté d'esprit. « il ne faut pas être triste, l'évolution naturelle à l'œuvre poursuit son chemin. » sa voix perdant de sa joie. « En tout cas on s'est bien marré aujourd'hui, l'honneur est sauf. »

« peut-être mais quand même transformé la Grande Salle en discothèque moldu, discos par la même occasion, fallait quand même oser » protesta Célia « sans oublier la boule géantes à facettes dans le ciel et mon préféré la piste de danse lumineuse de toute les couleurs et c'était une idée de James ? le décor me faisait penser à un vieux film moldu»

« c'est film qu'il était allé voir avec Lily. Le premier film moldu qu'il ait vu. Il avait aimé le style de l'acteur, amusant quand on connaît James. Mais il m'avait avoué avoir préféré un autre de ses films avec une certaine Newton….

« NewtonJohn Olivia de son prénom. Ma mère adorait ce film aussi » fit pensive Tonks « en tout cas c'était ressemblant »

« je suis d'accord mais comment tu as fait pour la changer. Les runes de protections n'ont pas été levées et sans çà il est normalement impossible de changer la disposition de la salle pour une autre personne que le directeur. Elles sont restées intactes ! je ne vois pas comme… »

« James devait avoir trouver un moyen passant outre les runes car il connaissait que très peu se sujet. Il avait déjà tout préparé à l'époque »

« peut-être mais c'est James et là c'est Harry » constata-t-elle, jetant un froid principalement sur Rémus.

Harry rencontra alors le regard de son ami, bien conscient de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il y pensa, comprenant que le loup-garou se situait dans une situation ambigu avec son amie. Il regarda Tonks qui l'encouragea de la tête elle aussi comprenant.

« les choses sont compliquées en vérité Célia, mais si tu as une heure à perdre devant toi, je pense que je peux t'expliquer certaine chose. Je commencerai par les derniers événements de la journée et que les spécialiste pourrait qualifier par une sorte de possession »débuta-t-il

« Une possession ? » inquiète par ce mot si lourd de sens

« c'est pour faire simple. Le principal n'est ni le comment, ni le pourquoi mais par qui. »

« Ce serait James alors… le responsable de tout, c'est aberrant. Et toi tu cautionnes ce…. » elle stoppa sa phrase net questionnant Rémus, d'un regard réalisant par son attitude qu'il fallait écouter et surtout croire Harry.

« écoute le jusqu'au bout car même si c'est totalement fou, c'est vrai » la troubla-t-il encore plus.

Le professeur maintenant convaincu malgré ses profonds doutes persistants écouta les explications du garçon, lui parlant seulement de cette drôle de possessions, conjointes de James et de Elvis. Le reste demeurait trop obscur pour lui expliquer. De plus, il ne désirait pas encore l'évoquer avec d'autres personnes que Rémus et Dora qui ne connaissaient pas tout et de loin, et surtout la réelle mesure de Adam.

* * *

Dans un lieu lugubre, plusieurs inquiétants personnages discutaient à voix basse, attendant une chose précise. Des créatures d'horizon divers se rencontraient paisiblement en tout cas en apparence. Car dès que le maître apparaissait, la différence entre eux en faisait de même.

« je suis satisfait de vous voir aussi nombreux à présent auprès de moi » se réjouit-il, son regard de braise se portant sur les grandes figures de l'assemblé. Parmi eux, Lucius et Bellatrix, ses deux principaux mangemorts malgré les échecs qui jalonnaient leurs histoires. Il eut un rictus malsain à cette pensée puis regarda rapidement les autres, vampires, détraqueurs, géants également présent et utiles pour lui.

« Les dernières attaques n'ont pas été couronnées de succès » ses yeux posés sur Bellatrix qui baissa les yeux, alors que Lucius retrouvait des couleurs. Depuis sa libération, avec l'incapacité d'agir de Bella, il retrouvait peu à peu sa place auprès du maître.

« je tiens à porter un coup majeur à nos adversaires d'ici peu de temps et nous aurons donc besoin de beaucoup d'entre vous. vous tous, et gare aux incapables et lâches » leur conseilla-t-il de sa voix rauque et violente, les faisant frémir à ses paroles.

Même les détraqueurs semblèrent ressentirent une sorte d'appréhension face à lui. Eux même ressentaient sa colère, sa puissance et malgré leur statut particulier de sans âme comme créature. La démonstration de Harry lors de l'attaque de Grimmauld Place prouvait leur mortalité et qu'ils restaient malgré tout vulnérables, peut-être pas par tous les sorciers mais en tout cas par d'autres moyens que les patronus qui après tout ne faisait que les éloigner.

« Préparez vous tous aux prochains combats car nous feront des dégâts cuisants à la communauté magique » termina-t-il avant de rire, se réjouissant déjà à son prochain plan.

Bien loin delà et de cette sinistre scène, pas un adolescent mais pas encore un adulte, s'inquiétait de plus en plus du calme. Connaissant mieux que beaucoup le mental de Voldemort, il sentait que les événements se décanteraient rapidement. Cette certitude en tête, il quitta son lit et le dortoir, soupirant.

« la lune est déjà couchée mais le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant quelques heures. » comprit-il tout de suite après un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière, tu le sais bien » tenta de le rassurer Adam. « la nuit est bonne conseillère et nous somme créature de la nuit, en tout cas je le pense » un sourire amusé ornant Harry, en parfaite accord.

« alors profitons en …… et semons le trouble dans l'école » fit une voix appartenant à Harry mais rappelant celle de son père.

Pour la seconde journée consécutive, de drôles de choses se passèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Beaucoup pensait que c'était l'œuvre de petits plaisantins au vu du nombre de bombe à eau, pétard, boule désodorisante qui éclataient dans tout le château. D'autres pensaient que Harry faisait des siennes mais ne pouvant pas expliquer simplement comment il pouvait lancer une boule désodorisante senteur pied de troll dans les cachots et une autre à l'haleine de bouc du Pérou dans la tour d'astronomie en l'espace de quelques minutes jeta un froid normal sur cette possibilité.

Enfin ce qu'il ressortit de ces deux jours de folies dans l'école fut une ambiance générale amusée et décontracté malgré la crise extérieure et dont le dénouement fut le retour parmi tous du plus détesté professeur, Severus Rogue après pratiquement deux jours de passivité sur la table des professeurs.


	90. Des nouvelles de toutes sortes

Réponse aux reviews :

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup voici la suite.

Satya : Et encore, deux jours ce n'est pas chère payé pour Severus.

Nymphodora Tonks : Content de t'avoir bien fait rire, c'était le but de faire rire.

Zaika : Merci beaucoup.

Marsely : C'est bon maintenant voila la suite.

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais, le chapitre fut long à arriver mais il a été aussi laborieux pour moi à écrire.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez en attendant la suite.

Si vous avez question, avis ou autre à donner vous savez quoi faire merci.

Passez une bonne soirée et A+

By By

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 90 : Des nouvelles de toutes sortes.

Il courait au si vite que ses jambes de plus en plus lourde le lui permettaient. Les petits branchages, le griffaient de plus en plus mais il en faisait totalement abstraction, comme ne sentant plus à cet instant. Il suivait depuis maintenant près de une heure, son ami qui contrairement à lui se muait avec fluidité parmi les arbres. Voyant au loin de faible lumière approché, il accéléra une nouvelle fois mettant en œuvre ses dernières forces, rattrapant on ne sait comment le centaure devant lui, allant même jusqu'à le dépasser et stopper juste devant lui, devant les autres centaures de la troupe.

Haletant, recherchant son souffle, Firenze le rejoignit, souriant.

« tu te déplaces beaucoup plus rapidement. Aurais tu un secret bien dissimulé ? » demanda-t-il sérieux, le regard intrigué mais connaissant la réponse. La résistance de Harry avait vraiment augmenter comme le démontrait cette course folle depuis Poudlard jusqu'au camps des centaure.

« Disons que je me suis un peu entraîner ! » répondit Harry, soufflant entre deux brassées d'air. « ce n'est pas encore çà » consentit-il

« je ne dirai pas çà en vérité jeune humain. Encore une autre démonstration de ta puissance » fit le chef des centaures, venant à leur rencontre. « heureux de vous revoir et d'être venu aussi rapidement »

« Content de nous avoir fait venir » lui répliqua Harry « néanmoins je suis désireux de connaître les raisons soudaines de votre demande »

Des hoquets de stupeur se répercutèrent dans l'assemblé, outré du ton du jeune homme, n'inquiétant pas leur chef.

« J'ai reçut des nouvelles de l'étranger et rien de bon pour nous » commença-t-il marchant vers le centre du camp, bien entouré par ses guerriers.

« les nouvelles sont-elles fiables ? »

« je le crains en effet. Même si je n'ai pas autant confiance dans nos frères étrangers, je ne peux pas prendre leurs paroles à la légère. Etant plus éloigné de nous, ils ont une vision légèrement différente que nous qui sommes bien trop impliqué, bien plus que Bane ou certain ayant des avis proches de lui pensaient, ou pensent encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, nos vies sont maintenant lié à cette contré et donc à Poudlard. Par lien, nous sommes donc lié aux sorciers et à toutes les actions qui peuvent les toucher. »

« nous somme donc sur le même côté du balais. J'ai toujours pensé de cette façon et je suis enfin satisfait que vous aussi vous vous en rendiez compte, même si je comprends que tous ne le comprennent malheureusement pas encore. J'ai bonne espoir que les prochaines actions finissent par vous convaincre tous » il eut un regard vers certain plus à l'écart, se souvenant d'eux lors de sa confrontation avec Bane.

« Je sais déjà que l'ennemi se rapproche et rapproche ses hommes. Je ne suis donc pas surpris d'apprendre que des géants, inféris, loup-garou se rassemblent. Tout ce que j'espère c'est vos frères seront suffisamment avisé pour ne pas rester sur leur chemin. Car je doute fort et heureusement pour nous que toutes ses créatures passent la manche d'un coup. Vu leur nombre, Voldemort ne prendra pas se risque, en tout cas je l'espère »

« en utilisant des portoloins c'est rapide pourtant » le contredit un des centaures d'un ton hautain.

« excepté que les géants n'apprécient pas vraiment les portoloins et que les inféries ne le peuvent pas non plus…. » il stoppa se souvenant de quelque chose « à moins de pouvoir … enfin il faudrait qu'un sorcier les tienne par la main car un mort ne peut pas les activer. Et çà je pense qu'aucun sorcier sensé ne le ferait. Même menacer par Voldemort »

cet argument surprenant, fit son œuvre chez les centaures, Firenze comprenant l'hésitation de Harry.

« en tout cas quoi qu'il arrive, l'arrivé de ses créatures n'est pas à prendre à la légère et pas bonne pour nous »

* * *

A ce même moment dans une forêt, frontière naturel entre l'Allemagne et la France, un groupe de centaure vivait ses dernières heures. 

« Ullrich ! quelles sont les nouvelles ? » fit un large centaure à son congénère

« ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et heureusement ils ne m'ont pas….. »

la suite ne vain jamais, le centaure tombant à terre dans un râle d'agonie, son torse transpercé par une sorte de pieux de grande taille.

« cheval mort » baragouina un géant écartant deux arbres, passant entre eux, suivit par trois autres de ces créatures.

« exterminez les » cria un mangemort juste derrière lui, alors qu'une horde de loup-garou sortaient des fourrés la rage aux dents.

Les centaures regroupés attaquèrent les géants avec leurs arcs avant de cibler les centaures accourant vers eux avant qu'ils ne soient trop près. Malheureusement, çà ne dura pas, car ils furent submergé en quelques secondes, le temps au premier loup-garou, de les atteindre. A distance ils pouvaient les combattre mais pas au corps à corps. La bataille fut intense et violente et rapidement écourté par le soutient d'une dizaine d'inférie.

Alors que les derniers centaures mourraient par les multiples blessures, les trois mangemorts responsables de ce groupe, assistaient paisiblement à ce carnage.

« voilà ce qui arrive quand on se mêle de nos affaires. »

« ils méritent bien cela » fit le second, l'air sadique.

« oui mais bon, il faut se dépêcher. Les autres groupes vont nous attendre et tu sais bien comment est Lestrange » s'inquiéta-t-il

« je sais, complètement barge celui-lui, autant que ça femme » répliqua-t-il, se dirigeant vers la troupe hétéroclite

« allez, brûlez moi tout çà et on part » cria-t-il, ses deux camarades utilisant des sorts d'incendio supérieurs afin de carboniser entièrement éliminant toutes les traces de la présences des centaures, voir même éliminant entièrement de l'histoire leur présence sur terre.

Ce fut illuminés par les flammes qui allaient par la suite brûler une partit de cette forêt, qu'ils s'enfuirent tous, ralliant les autres groupes dans l'attente de la poursuite de leur voyage

* * *

Suite aux derniers événements, le calme revint paisiblement au sein de l'école. Les efforts combinés des aurors, professeurs et membres de l'association de défense portaient de plus en plus leur fruit, contrecarrant le renouveau regains de puissance de Voldemort. 

Après des semaines de pseudo calme, les attaques reprirent avec plus de force. Sans aucun doute, il préparait la suite des attaques, regroupant ses hommes de part les pays.

L'une des raisons de ce regain de violence reposait dans l'idée d'apporter son soutient à ses hommes et surtout à ceux que la nouvelle génération des mangemorts à Poudlard. Sachant pertinemment que Dumbledore ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois car même lui ne se laisserait pas berner malgré sa confiance supérieur dans la nature humaine. Plusieurs fois par le passé, cette filière avait été utilisée par ses hommes, Rogue en tête mais avec justement la trahison du maître de potion, il ne devait préférablement plus y compter.

Ses informations sur le château et les troubles contrôlés le rendaient colérique.

« comment des sangs purs osent rester inactifs devant des sang-de-bourbes ! » c'était-il écrier en y pensant, rageant, Lucius blêmissant alors que le regard rouge de son maître se posait sur lui.

« ton fils prétend être à la tête des autres comme tout Malfoy devrait l'être » se moqua-t-il « alors prévient le que s'il n'y parvient pas, il lui sera difficile de se présenter devant moi… et dans ressortir intact » trancha-t-il rendant anxieux Lucius apeuré certainement pas pour la santé de son fils mais de la sienne, dommage collatéral dirons nous.

« nous verrons bien comment les choses se décantent là-bas. Alors espère pour lui Lucius qu'il me prouve que le statu qu'il prétend n'est pas trop lourd pour lui » le prévint-il une seconde fois avant de partir dans un rire, à la pensé des ravages des géants sur la côté belge.

Drago Malfoy n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, suite à lecture d'une lettre de son père provenant de sa mère, l'avertissant des pensés et des demandes du maître. Il ressentait de la peur, la peur de mal faire et surtout de rater ce que l'on lui demandait. Il se devait de faire honneur à son nom et famille. Son père et sa tante avaient tôt fait de le lui expliquer. Malheureusement malgré ses efforts et ses dispositions, rien n'allait dans son sens depuis le début de cette nouvelle année. A l'instar de Harry, il avait organiser surtout autours des ses compagnons d'années un groupe plus soudé et entraîner durant les dernières vacances. Leur niveau général était assez bon pour des apprentis mangemort. Néanmoins, outre le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, le niveau de chacun pouvait se présenter comme des montagnes russes. Grab et Goyle pour les nommer restaient certes des montagnes de muscles mais pas vraiment avec une intelligence pouvant les rendre mortels. Oui ils restaient dangereux mais ils manquaient cruellement de puissance magique et d'intelligence pour utiliser les sorts les plus dangereux et surtout agir à bon escient.

D'un autre côté, la sympathie de beaucoup de ses camarades fonctionnait pour lui mais là aussi il sentait des réticences de plus en plus monté contre lui même si elles restaient encore faibles.

Pour le moment, c'étaient surtout certains de ses camarades d'années qui lui posaient des problèmes. Il s'en chargerait le moment venu mais pas pour le moment car il comprenait bien que les attaqué maintenant ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. En tout cas la recrudescence des attaques lui apportait une aide précieuse.

« je dois prouver à tous qu'il ne faut pas oublier les Serpentard » décida-t-il hors de lui faisant se retourner ses deux doubles Grab et Goyle.

« rassis » ordonna-t-il faisant de même en plein milieu de la salle commune, lançant un regard de défis aux deux préfets de son année qu'il méprisait, surtout la jeune fille.

« bientôt vous le paierez tous, votre trahison » un nouveau plan se jouant dans sa tête.

* * *

Les jours passaient et une monotonie habituelle prônait dans l'ensemble de l'école. Le corps enseignant dans son ensemble essayait de contrôler la situation et y parvenait non sans mal et les aides de toutes sortes. Dumbledore sentait avec plus d'importance qu'il perdait de son influence au sein de l'école et cela même s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre toutes les raisons à cet état des faits. 

« si seulement tu te confiais à moi, je pourrai t'aider au moins. Mais je ne peux pas te forcer » pensa-t-il amèrement s'efforçant de ne pas tenter une approche direct avec le garçon. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire même si la nécessité pouvait l'y contraindre.

Outre le comportement peu éthique engendré par l'utilisation de la legementie, son utilisation sur Harry se révélerait compliqué et surtout nocif surtout pour lui. Encore une autre bizarrerie inexpliquée, rendant son élève dangereux pour lui s'il devait arriver à cette extrémité. Il se souvenait comment Rogue avait été éjecté lors d'une confrontation avec son élève, celui-ci l'ayant fait sortir par la force de sa tête.

« sa puissance d'esprit est énorme et bien plus véloce que je l'imaginais. » laissa-t-il échapper d'un soupir se refusant de le faire une nouvelle fois. « je vais devoir trouver une autre voix pour lui. » se dit-il tout haut.

« peut-être toute la vérité serait la seule et unique solution »fit une voix qu'il reconnu parfaitement, esquissant un sourire et se retournant accueillant le nouvel arrivant encore dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« je ne voudrais pas déranger le génie de la famille » poursuivit le visiteur, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un faible de la main, ses yeux bleus observant ceux du grand sorcier qu'était devenu son grand frère.

« tu ne me déranges pas voyons Alberforth » le rassura Albus observant son frère tranquillement s'installer en face de lui. « que le vaut la présence du tenancier du plus malfamé bar de la région » le taquina-t-il

« malfamé ? oublierais-tu que c'est la couverture que tu m'as demandé, il y a tant d'année afin de rassembler des informations pour toi ! » lui rappela-t-il amusé

« bien sûr que non. Néanmoins il faut reconnaître que tes habitués ne sont pas forcément le plus fine fleur de notre communauté mais comme ton aide l'a prouvé, nécessaire pour nos actions et luttes » s'expliqua-t-il, plus pour le bonheur des joutes verbales dont qu'ils aimaient tant tout d'eux.

« ça a payé par le passé et continue très bien »

« donc tu es là pour le travail ! » déclara-t-il maussade

« rassures toi pas entièrement. J'ai bien le droit de venir voir mon meilleur frère » lui rendit-il le sourire

« surtout que je suis ton seul frère » répliqua-t-il amusé et intrigué par les paroles de son frère. Malgré leur lien particulier peu de chose pouvait faire se déplacer à Poudlard Alberforth Dumbledore.

« les vampires que tu as rencontré agissent bien plus que je ne le pensais et malgré la situation actuelle, beaucoup de visiteurs viennent à Prés-au-lard et il n'est pas rare de les voir avec eux » révéla-t-il sérieusement

« doutes tu de leur sincérité ? » le questionna le directeur de Poudlard

Alberforth sourcilla contemplant son frère. « c'est toi que me la pose alors que tant de chose est caché à tous. Tu es le meilleur placé pour savoir qu'il est difficile de se faire une opinion réelle sur les autres et qu'il est difficile de voir la vérité dans les personnes. C'est aussi l'une des raisons de ma présence » évitant la question par une affirmation qui fit tiquer le vieux directeur.

« j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ma rencontre avec le jeune Potter. Et plus elle persiste dans la tête et plus je sens qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le devrait. »

« j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion mais…. »

« il sait » lui certifia-t-il « je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas toi qui dit toujours que rien est impossible avec la magie et qu'en ce qui concerne Potter il reste en dehors des normes, bien plus que ses parents » restituant les paroles d'Albus et ses souvenirs personnels.

Ses paroles l'inquiétèrent encore plus car lui aussi sentait que cette éventualité expliquait beaucoup de chose dans sa relation avec Harry.

« tu dois avoir raison même si je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. » déclara-t-il

« il a bien des amis vampires et je doute que cela les seuls et si j'en crois tes dires, il a une idée très personnel sur la justice et la façon de son comporter avec ses ennemis et amis. Donc si tu veux mon avis, il te vois comme un ami ce qui est en soit est bien pour nous et surtout pour toi. Et ce n'est pas Severus qui me contredirais » évoquant les histoires qu'il avait entendu entre le professeur de potion et son élève.

« je reconnais qu'envers Severus, Harry n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère »

« on ne peut pas le lui reprocher, admets le »

« c'est pourtant vrai en effet » consentit Albus conscient qu'en effet, Harry aurait tenté quelque chose contre lui s'il le considérait comme un ennemi.

« remarque James se comportait de façon similaire contre Rogue et personnellement je ne t'ai jamais caché mes réticences de le voir dans l'ordre avec nous » lui rappela-t-il aussitôt, levant une main vers son frère, le coupant dans son envie de lui répondre.

« et je sais très bien que tu as des raisons valables et personnelles et je te reconnais le bon sens. Néanmoins, les gardant pour toi, je suis toujours surpris que tu sois stupéfait des réactions des autres à l'égard de Rogue. Sûrement un travers de ta personnalité » conclue-t-il évoquant l'un des aspects du directeur.

Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage de Albus à l'évocation de son frère.

« décidément tu appuies où ça fait mal Alberforth ! »

« si je ne le fais pas qui le ferait ! » argumenta-t-il « j'aurais du le faire avant, nous aurions pu peut-être stopper certains actes. Comme toi, je pense qu'il ne faut pas refaire le passé mais plutôt comprendre de nos erreurs, qui je le crains sont pour toi comme pour moi de plus en plus flagrantes avec le temps. » soupira-t-il

« Tu restes honnête, je le sais. Et moi pleinement conscient de mes erreurs et échecs à présent. » soupira-t-il lui aussi, le poids des années se reflétant encore plus sur ses épaules bien plus frêles à ce moment précis, si bien que Alberforth lui même en fut presque surpris de le voir sous cet angle.

* * *

« je crois que c'est de pire en pire » soupira-t-il s'effondra littéralement sur un siège, Minerva présent dans la salles sourcillant à cette parole. 

« un problème Rémus ? » demanda-t-elle quitta son siège et prenant place à ces côtés.

« disons que malgré les bons encouragements depuis l'année dernière, la situation devient de plus en plus difficile. Les Serpentard cinquième année sont visiblement sous mauvaise influence et ça se ressent durant mes cours surtout que nous effectuons des duels à présent » expliqua-t-il

« je vois ce que tu veux dire Rémus et je crains que malheureusement Severus n'aura plus l'autorité sur eux pour pouvoir les contrôler un peu. Les dernières années qui représentent le plus grand danger sont en position de force. C'est dommage pour nous. »

« sans vouloir te vexer Minerva, tu dois reconnaître que même avant, il n'aurait rien fait ! » trancha le loup-garou sérieusement alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air sévère.

« c'est le professeur responsable qui parle ou l'ancien maraudeur ? » le questionna-t-elle, intrigué par sa réponse.

« ni l'un ni l'autre, mais la personne responsable et réaliste que je suis. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi et il n'a jamais réellement changé contrairement à tout ce qu'il nous faisait penser. Sa réaction avec Harry le prouve amplement et pour çà, plus que le reste, je ne pourrai pas avoir une relation normal avec lui »

«Tu es donc pour de bon de son côté et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour nous » concéda-t-elle pensive. « mais bon je reconnais que…. Je te comprends parfaitement, et comprend très bien que tu as le droit d'être proche de lui car tu es vraiment le dernier ami de ses James et Lily. Si vous êtes proche de lui toi et Tonks n'est pas aussi insensé qu'on pourrait le croire. »

Rémus fut touché par les paroles de la sous-directrice de qui il restait toujours en retrait depuis sa scolarité.

« néanmoins je crains que nous ne sommes pas plus avancé de savoir si oui ou non Severus les aurait contrôlé. Il va falloir s'organiser afin que la situation devienne plus acceptable pour tout le monde. » se reprit-elle tout comme son air grave et sérieux.

« Albus veut d'ailleurs voir tout le monde cette après-midi afin d'évoquer de nouvelles mesures mais je ne suis pas très optimiste. » soupira-t-elle

« qu'il secoue un peu les aurors car je ne les trouve pas très convaincant dans leur travail. Il faut les bousculer un peu afin qu'ils réagissent un peu plus et surtout avec plus d'entrain. A croire qu'ils pensent que ce travail ici est moins important que les autres, que la sécurité des élèves est à prendre à la légère. »

« je l'ai aussi remarqué et c'est malheureusement le cas avec les nouveaux aurors qui préféraient avoir des missions plus importantes que du baby-sitting » approuva-t-elle « remarque c'est peut-être ce que le ministère désire que nous fassions avec eux, du baby-sitting » continua-t-elle un sourire léger sur le visage, qui disparu aussi vite.

* * *

Ce fut donc en ce jour de fin septembre, que de biens tristes et tragiques nouvelles secouèrent une nouvelle fois la communauté sorcière. Ce fut par la nuée de chouettes et hiboux entrant à l'accoutumé dans la Grande Salle que les informations arrivèrent. 

Comme toujours, Harry entrait dans les premiers, étant l'un des premiers sinon le premier élève debout. Bien installé réfléchissant à ses cours de la journée, il surveillait en même temps les va et viens des élèves et professeurs, de tous les occupants de la salle et pas seulement les Serpentard comme encore de trop nombreux camarades exigeaient.

L'arrivée d'une chouette effectuant les livraisons des journaux, lui délivrant la Gazette des Sorciers le sortit de sa monotonie.

Il y découvrit en première page : « **_Nombreuses attaques dans toute l'Europe_**. »

Baissant les yeux, il vit les photos des différents lieux d'Europe en l'occurrence, des débris encore fumants et des rescapés courant, quittant les yeux encore sous le choc.

« Une nouvelle fois, trois villes en France, Allemagne et Suisse ont été la cible d'attaques d'éléments dangereux, c'est ainsi qu'un représentant de la confédération magique international à commenter les événements. De nombreuses créatures présentées comme démoniaque, géants, vampires en autre on en effet attaqué en l'espace de quatre heures, des quartiers entiers, sorciers et moldus sans visiblement de distinction en tout cas en apparence. … Grâce à l'entraînement et l'entraide des différents services des ministères, la situation à reprit un semblant de calme et nous devons féliciter le travail des aurors, oubliator qui permettent de rendre un calme à notre communauté. L'impeccable tenue des secours a été encensé lors de la réunion d'informations suite aux événements. … Outre le peu d'information que nous avons sur les adversaires, aucuns d'entre eux a en effet été arrêté, on peut trouver intéressant et rassurant qu'en aucun moment le nom de vous-savez-qui n'a été prononcé. Doit on penser en cela qu'il n'est pas à l'origine de tous les maux de nos problèmes ? Il n'y a qu'un pas qui semble avoir été franchit. En effet, comment peut on reprocher tant de chose à une seule et même personne, là est la question et…… »

Harry ne connu pas la suite de l'article tout comme en vérité comme le reste de l'édition du journal, car par sous l'effet de ses émotions, il changea d'avis. En effet, ce ne pouvait pas être le cas, en tout cas pas avec son exemplaire de la Gazette, qui tomba en cendre sous l'action de sa main droite. Sous les regards effrayés quelques peu de ses camarades les plus proches, il regarda sa main et le tas de cendre sur la table avant d'un geste rageur, balayé d'un revers de main la cendre par terre. Relevant les yeux il tomba sur Hermione à la fois songeuse et perplexe. Connaissant son ami et malgré les changements elle savait très bien qu'il ne faisait rien sans raison et que donc il devait avoir une cause à son action. Le regard qui lui lança en retour le lui confirma qu'elle était dans le vrai. Aussi vite, elle s'empara de son exemplaire de la Gazette qu'elle avait elle aussi reçut et lu avec rapidité la première page et le premier article ayant attiré les foudres de Harry.

De chaque côté de la salle, la normalité reprit son cours, chacun mangeant ou lisant selon leur âge et idée sur le monde.

Tout comme Harry, les sourires crispés à la table des enseignants prouvaient le malaise né de l'article alors que de nombreux élèves ne comprenaient pas les véritables problèmes engendrés, ne voyant que de nouvelles attaques meurtrières contre des innocents sorciers et moldus. L'une des uniques informations comprises par tous, alarmistes restant bien sûr l'embrasement possible dans différents pays d'Europe.

* * *

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'outra Hermione discutant avec ses amis à la suite d'un cours de métamorphose terminant la journée. 

« Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, on y peut rien contre ces attaques malheureusement » la rassura Ron, désireux de calmer son amie préfète.

« ne dit pas n'importe quoi » s'emprise elle à lui . « il n'est pas question des attaques en ce moment » expliqua-t-elle, l'inquiétude remplaçant l'agacement d'être ainsi rabroué chez son ami. Il ne fut pas le seul inquiet, les autres camarades l'écoutant avec sérieux.

« je ne sais pas si vous avez compris mais non seulement le journaliste ne semble pas vraiment alarmé par Voldemort, et ses mots me rappelle le articles d'il y a deux ans, insultant Harry et Dumbledore à l'époque. mais surtout, il semble que la confédération magique ne prenne pas au sérieux les actions et les menaces que Voldemort représentent, allant même jusqu'à limiter son œuvre. »

« Ils ne veulent peut-être pas paraître alarmiste en parlant de lui tout le temps et rassurer » tenta comme explication un garçon de Poufsouffle dont elle oublia le nom

« Peut-être mais j'en doute. A les entendre, sa menace n'est pas importante par rapport aux autres et ils laissent entendre que d'autres problèmes non lié à lui sont possible. En un sens c'est aussi possible mais pour être honnête, pour nous tous c'est Voldemort qui est derrière tout çà et on dirait qu'ils désirent minimiser ses actes »

« pourquoi ils feraient cela. Plus personne ne peut nier son retour et les morts que ses hommes on causé » se questionna Justin à ses côtés.

« Simple. Pour une raison à eux, certains veulent semer le trouble et de cette façon affaiblir en isolant peu à peu certain gouvernement comme le notre malheureusement qui je suis certaine que vous le pensé est en première ligne contre Voldemort » sa voix vibrant à ce nom « certain ici même dans notre ministère veuille que notre ministre perde et » stoppa Susan défendant ses convictions et son analyse, coupé par une autre voix.

« Voldelmort possède de nombreux amis ici et à l'étranger et pas seulement des malades comme ses mangemorts. Ses sympathisants sont nombreux surtout dans les pays anciennement de l'Est, riche en sang-purs, en tout cas plus que dans des pays plus ouvert historiquement comme le notre, la France, l'Italie et généralement les pays latin. Comme dans toutes organisations fondées sur la diversité, il suffit de quelques uns pour mettre à mal la logique. Il ne faut pas oublier comment la Bulgarie à fait ralentir le soutient de la confédération à notre gouvernement alors qu'elle passait sous la gouverne des amis de Voldemort. Il n'est pas innocent de voir maintenant des problèmes germer contre nous. La seule chose que nous devons faire est de rester uni contre notre ennemi et surtout de soutenir notre ministre dans sa tâche. Je dirait même qu'il faudrait faire plus afin de donner une leçon si on peut dire à tous les autres et leur montrer que non seulement nous luttons mais que comme nous ils le peuvent et que nous ne laisserons pas abattre par des idiots masqués et encore moins par des manœuvre politicienne de couards, d'incapables et de tous ceux qui caractérisent la faiblesse qu'ils représentent » argumenta Harry, regardant et caressant Lily bien installé sur son bras, visiblement heureuse.

Cette vision donna quelques frissons dans l'assemblée, certain n'appréciant pas la présence à leur côté du serpent mais dans l'ensemble l'idée donnée par Harry faisait son chemin dans les têtes et des éclairs de compréhension se lisaient maintenant sur les visages.

« bonne analyse de la situation actuelle M. Potter. Une nouvelle fois, je pense que votre famille serait fière de vous » le complimenta Minerva McGonagall, se trouvant près de la porte de sa salle de classe.

« néanmoins, je ne veux pas vous chasser, mais si vous voulez continuer votre réunion, il vous faudra trouver une autre place » les prévint-elle, sérieuse, des soupires se faisant entendre.

« les troisièmes années ont cours dans 10 minutes alors à moins que vous désirez reprendre vos gammes » son regard se portant vers deux élèves un peu plus retrait par rapport aux autres. Il y eut des sourires devant l'air plus amusé que sérieux du professeur et rapidement la classe se vida, Harry demeurant le dernier à quitter la salle pour rejoindre Tonks qui l'attendait juste dans le couloir. Elle avait assisté tout comme Minerva à la discussion écoutant et analysant les explications de chacun. Elle restait moins surprise de l'analyse et de la compréhension de Harry sur les événements récents, connaissant très bien de quoi il était capable.

« tu as bien parlé en effet et je doute même que Dumbledore lui même aurait parvenu à être si convaincant » le complimenta-t-elle également le faisant sourire.

« merci » répondit-il simplement « je me devais d'intervenir surtout que j'en avais le besoin »

« le besoin ? »

« oui. L'attitude du journaliste et des autres me rendent malades en vérité. Je fais ce qu'il faut en tout cas, ce que je peux afin de nous prémunir contre Tom. Alors quand je lis des trucs pareils ça m'énerve. ça m'énerve encore plus car je sens que nos adversaires parviennent toujours à rester combatif et à prendre toujours l'avantage. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait une aventure périlleuse et surtout presque suicidaire. Et je peux combattre mes adversaires d'homme à homme. Mais contre une intrigue politique, à moins de les fracasser un à un, les résultats ne sont pas forcément au rendez-vous » se plaignit-il, son visage reflétant bien son agacement pur devant cette situation, qu'il adorait en vérité.

Tonks réfléchit à cette situation dérangeante pour Harry, avant de comprendre la vérité sur les pensées du garçon, aidé par le sourire naissant sur son visage.

« tu deviens toi aussi bon à ce jeu des manœuvre politiques. Je doute même que sans cela tu ne t'ennuierais. n'ai je pas raison ? » demanda-t-elle souriante connaissant d'elle même la réponse.

« disons qu'une partie de moi aime bien ces intrigues. Même si je m'en passerai fort bien. Malheureusement c'est un nerf de la guerre fort important et nous nous devons d'y prendre garde. La réaction actuelle de la confédération ne vas pas forcément dans notre sens pour le moment mais nous feront en sorte de rétablir la situation au moment le plus opportun. Tout ce qu'il faut à présent c'est de rester unie comme je l'ai dit et aidé Amélia Bones car je crains qu'elle traverse une période troublée, nos adversaires et pas seulement les alliés de Voldemort voudront l'affaiblir et de toi à moi il est totalement hors de question de les laisser faire » répondit-il moins serein sachant qu'il devait faire tout sont possible pour aider le ministre.

« tu as déjà forcément une idée en tête, et j'ai hâte de la voir à l'œuvre même si je crains le genre de chose que tu puisses faire » se confie-t-elle soucieuse, les images des destructions de Harry lui revenant en image.

« pas d'inquiétude, je peux faire preuve de plus de diplomatie tout comme avec Fudge. Tout comme lui je peux agir de façon plus brutale et plus sournoise à l'image de Tom. Entre lui et Adam le roi des manipulateurs je te le garantis, je suis à bonne école, la meilleur pour être plus précis. » lui confia-t-il s'arrêtant devant un couloir clos devant lui, les murs recouvert de tableaux. Il fit un sourire au personnage devant lui, esquissant un signe de tête.

Tonks vit alors le tableau, disparaître devant elle et suivit Harry dans la Bibliothèque.

« je ne me souvenais pas que l'entrée se trouvait ici » remarqua-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient dans la première salle toujours aussi dégarnit.

« normal, elle a changé de place c'est tout » lui sourit-t-il marchant tranquillement vers la seconde porte et vers les nombreux livres.

Tonks resta stupéfaite devant cette affirmation, surprenante en vérité mais tellement possible connaissant Poudlard.

« en plus je serai maintenant tranquille, car je doute que Dumbledore ne connaisse la nouvelle entrée ce qui me fait penser que je serais plus paisible et serein dans les travaux et recherches » son sourire illuminant son visage alors que Tonks se posait encore des questions.

« pourrais tu au moins m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ? » l'interrogea-t-elle. « je ne veux pas parler du comment tu connais ceci » désignant dans son ensemble de ses deux mains la salle et les livres « mais du comment l'entrée à changer de place … et ne me répond pas qu'en magie rien n'est impossible, s'il te plais » exigea-t-elle le faisant toujours sourire malgré une contrariété grandissante.

« pour faire simple, cette salle ou plus précisément cet ensemble de salle est dans le château mais en même temps coupé de lui. Il n'existe qu'une seule et unique entrée mouvante au gré du temps comme tu peux le comprendre. Je pense que c'est l'une des salles que même les elfes ne peuvent connaître et c'est aussi pour cela que les sorts de protections et de nettoyages sont aussi développé ici. » expliqua-t-il continuant sa marche suivit paisiblement de Tonks écoutant tout en observant les lieux toujours aussi attirants.

« je comprends donc que le pourquoi tu connaissais la nouvelle entrée et pas Dumbledore fait partit des questions sans réponse donc ! »

« je ne peux rien te cacher » répondit-il en souriant avant de reprendre sa marche, vers l'allée où il cherchait un livre précis.


	91. Enchaînement, attaque riposte

Réponses aux reviews :

Nymphodora Tonks : Merci, voici le nouveau chapitre enfin disponible.

Onarluca : Le prochain est déjà bien en route donc c'est bon.

Mellon50 : Je veux donner une vision d'ensemble et pas seulement une vision des combats, qui ne font pas tout.

Satya : Voila justement la suite des aventures.

Ryan : Content que cette fic continue à te plaire.

Ernia : Tout d'abord merci de la lire et je sais que 90 chapitres d'un coup ça fait beaucoup. Pour le couple Harry/Dora, ça avance lentement car le temps n'est pas encore venu totalement. Neville reviendra c'est certain c'est juste une question de patience, Luna est simplement Luna, alors tout est possible. Par contre, Elvis est encore présent même si ce n'est que pour peu de temps encore et oui leur disparissions est nécessaire pour que le Fléau naisse pour de bon. Déjà qu'il est difficile à contrôler quand on est seul mais avec plusieurs petit bons hommes comem James et Elvis c'est vraiment impossible.

Bastien : Si si il y a toujours.

Emma : Pour le couple je dirai la même chose que pour Ernia. Pour l'écriture, trop de chose à faire et pas suffisamment de temps.

T3n3breux : Merci, je continue.

Marion : C'est important que Harry fasse ce qu'il dise et dise ce qu'il pense car après tout il ne peut compter que sur lui pour vaincre Tom. Décidément vous m'en voulez tous pour vous faire attendre pour le couple Harr/Tonks. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il faut le temps pour ses choses là et justement aussi comme dans la vrai vie. Il n'y apas de coup de foudreà tous les coins de rues. Je ne compte pas m'arrêterlà, cette histoire n'est pas encore fini en intrigue et rebondissement.

Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou non pour leur soutient invisible ou non.  
Merci aussi à Obal pour son aide et soutient.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre plus en retard que prévu mais le principal est qu'il soit là non!  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends votre opinion ou autre question, alors vous savez quoi faire.

Je tacherai de mettre le prochain chapitre assez rapidement en tout cas plus rapidement mais je ne promet rien.  
Je vous souhaire à tous un bon week-end et une bonne lecture

By By  
Malco

* * *

Chapitre 91 : Enchaînement, attaque riposte.

Au sein du ministère de la magie, une ambiance plus lourde, celle des mauvais jours, régnait. Les opposants de moins en moins silencieux au ministre de la magie se réveillaient et argumentaient les uns avec les autres. L'article du jour, rendit une situation déjà grave et ambiguë encore plus tendue. La ministre accueillit avec au moins autant d'agacement l'article que Harry bien consciente que la situation devenait de plus en plus dure et qu'elle devait réagir rapidement et au mieux. Malheureusement, elle ne possédait pas encore la solution idéale en réponse.

La seule chose qui l'encourageait légèrement, reposait uniquement que malgré la méfiance à son encontre, tous ses opposants n'étaient pas non plus des fidèles en idée de Voldemort. Dans cette optique, les mots mielleux du journaliste par rapport au seigneur des ténèbres ne plaisaient à tout le monde. Car malgré tous les murmures contre Amélia Bones, la pression engendrée par la montée de Voldemort inquiétaient de plus en plus, si bien que de nombreux fervents de Fudge également redoutaient la suite.

« nous pouvons envoyer une requête au rédacteur du journal, lui signifiant que nous nous inquiétons de la tournure de la dernière édition et que… » proposa l'un de ses collaborateurs lors de la réunion journalière de crise.

« hors de question, en tout cas pas aussi directement. Je me souviens trop bien des manipulations de mon prédécesseur avec le journal et malgré mes pensées, je me dois de lui laisser le loisir de ses idées. Nous nous devons pas intervenir sur leur liberté car nous utiliserions la même lâcheté que Fudge » le stoppa-t-elle tout de suite, rajustant son monocle et se r'adossant à son fauteuil.

« je suis d'accord mais il serait fort judicieux d'intervenir. nous ne pouvons pas faire croire à la communauté que vous-savez-qui n'est pas derrière tous les derniers événements. Je suis conscient qu'il faut faire preuve de précaution car nous ne pouvons pas le prouver directement, mais ce n'est pas non plus la raison de devoir l'oublier »

« je suis tout à fait d'accord. Tous nous savons qu'il est derrière le changement de gouvernement an Bulgarie et malheureusement pour des raisons uniquement diplomatique nous ne pouvons rien faire que de constater cet état et de justement rien faire. » intervint Arthur Weasley. « je suis d'avis que nous devons un symbole fort autant pour notre communauté, nos alliés et surtout pour montrer à la confédération international que nous sommes là et que les manigances de certains états ennemis ne nous fera pas plier devant Vol- -demort » bredouilla-t-il, un sentiment de malaise parcourant la salle alors que Amélia souriait à présent.

Depuis des années elle connaissait Arthur et depuis des années sentait qu'il était mal exploité dans le bureau de détournement des objets moldus. Connaissant très bien son amour pour son poste qu'il occupa durant des années, elle avait bien sentit qu'il ferait un travail important dans son nouveau travail. La tirade qu'il venait de faire, termina de rassurer les autres collaborateurs du ministre possédant des avis moins cléments sur l'attitude du patriarche des Weasley.

« C'est exactement l'idée que j'ai en tête, et que je comptais vous expliquer aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard une fois que le silence fut revenu dans la salle. « mais avant, je dois vous présenter un invité qui sera un recours pour nous et un partenaire dans notre lutte. Je vous demande donc de faire attention à vos actes, car non seulement la situation exige un rapprochement entre tous, mais qu'en plus je ne tolérerai aucun sarcasme ou tout autre réflexion » exigea-t-elle de telle façon que tous déglutir connaissant de quoi la ministre était capable.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'en réponse à un signe de baguette de la ministre, une porte donnant sur un salle annexe celle ou résidait jusqu'à présent l'invité s'ouvrit laissant à la vue de tous, un gobelin.

* * *

« Ouaww je n'en reviens pas » s'exclama Hermione le lendemain matin à l'heure du petit déjeuner, ses amis stoppant de parler et de manger pour Ron pour la regarder et connaître les motifs d'exclamation.

« Les SALE ont un nouveau membre ? » demanda Ron amusé, recevant le regard noir de Hermione et de sa sœur.

« Malheureusement non et ce n'est pas avec ton aide que ça arrivera » trancha-t-elle, le sourire de Ron disparaissant.

« alors c'est quoi de si intéressant ? » l'interrogea-t-il

« Les comptes des mangemorts confirmés sont depuis ce matin minuit gelés, demande officiel de la ministre de la magie à Gringott. Demande acceptée au vu de dangerosité que représente Voldemort et ses serviteurs sur l'ensemble de la population et aussi sur toute l'économie. » répondit Harrry, stoppant juste de manger pour parler.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, la jeune fille sceptique car il n'avait pas encore touché à son exemplaire de la Gazette, si bien qu'une idée non loin d'être folle naquit dans son esprit.

« visiblement il était déjà au courant de cette nouvelle j'ai bien l'impression » constata-t-elle, non prouvé mais véridique, elle n'en doutait pas.

« tu veux dire que Malfoy n'a plus rien » plaisanta Ron, son regard se portant sur la table des Serpentard où l'humeur maussade trahissait leur malaise.

« pas entièrement. Pour ceux qui ont de la famille, il leur rester tout de même une pension de quoi vivre mais une grande partie de leur fortune est incessible en tout cas pour le moment » précisa Hermione, le sourire de Ron disparaissant à nouveau, avant de revenir.

« c'est déjà çà et il aura une raison de moins pour faire son fière car maintenant je suis peut-être plus riche que lui » plaisanta-t-il, riant à présent, rejoint par ses amis devant un soupir de Hermione. Elle restait bien sûr pas de cet avis mais au fond d'elle même, elle ressentait le même sentiment amusé.

Cette prise de position de Gringott fit non seulement le tour du pays mais fut relayée dans tous les autres. La banque ayant des liens dans toutes les communautés sorcières, tous les gobelins se posaient des questions et peut-être encore plus que les sorciers. En effet, en de rares occasions, les gobelins et la banque prenaient clairement position dans ce genre de situation et tous savaient qu'en l'espace de un an, deux positions antagonistes l'une de l'autre avaient été prise. L'une en faveur de Voldemort et c'est allié et l'autre contre. Il s'en suivit alors de grandes discussions entre les gobelins, pour ou contre mais restant sans suite. Ils redoutaient les conséquences malheureuses qu'ils finiraient par en découler mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres.

« je me demande bien ce que le ministre à du faire ou promettre afin que les gobelins se mettent de notre côté » se questionna Hermione l'article entier lu, s'interrogeant et les yeux toujours vers Harry. Elle comprit par la non réaction de son ami qu'il devait en connaître plus qu'il le dirait, tout comme lors du dernier coup d'éclat du ministre à propos des loups-garous.

« Susan nous a dit que sa tante n'a jamais été d'accord avec le traitement des autres races par l'ensemble des sorciers. Il est donc possible que le rapprochement avec loup-garou ne soit que la première étape et que le prochain sera avec les gobelins » hypothèse Seamus attirant les regards.

« tu veux dire qu'un jour on devrait avoir de bonnes relation avec les centaures, les vampires …. » s'extasia Lavande au terme de centaure

« oui pourquoi pas avec les elfes de maison aussi » intervint Ernie McMillan, le Poufsouffle arrivant à la table des lions entrant dans la discussion alors qu'avec ses amis ils allaient quitter la salle.

« Et pourquoi pas justement, ça ne serait que justice pour les pauvres elfes qui sont exploités depuis des siècles et car... » Ainsi débuta un flot de parole rapide par la préfète-en-chef, à propos des elfes de maison que faute de temps elle avait un peu oublié. Sans se soucier des regards amusés de ses camarades, ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à quitter la table et à partir, qu'elle baissa de ton et de débit et de stopper, isolée alors à sa table. Seul Harry restait à quelques places d'elle et lui lançait un regard mélancolique et triste.

« C'est bien de se battre contre des moulins à vent mais je crains m'être trompé en pensant que tu avais compris » lui dit-il arrivant à sa hauteur, tous les deux quittant la Grande Salle.

« que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les voir tous libre ! » cracha-t-elle colérique avant de se reprendre. « désolé, je ne veux pas être désagréable et surtout pas avec toi »

« ce n'est rient et je reste mal placé pour te faire des reproche. Néanmoins tu dois comprendre que seul les elfes pourront obtenir la liberté. Nous ne pouvons pas les y forcer, car alors nous aussi nous les forcerions à agir d'une certaine façon. Mais nous pouvons les y aider » la rassura-t-il, comme quoi tout n'était pas terminé.

« je pense que c'est ce que tu fais. Tu as aidé Dobby et tu les aides sans les brusquer comme moi je le fais »

« Comme quoi tu as compris la situation. Je ne sais pas comment vont évoluer les choses pour eux et ni toi ni moi ne pourront les faire changer. Ils finiront par changer par eux même, c'est une question de temps » pensa-t-il tout haut, certain de cette possibilité.

Peut-être qu'ils ne le verraient jamais mais il savait que le vent de liberté produit par Dobby ferait son œuvre mais qu'il faudrait du temps et peut-être aussi un petit coup de pouce du sort et du destin.

« Tu as raison, occupons nous déjà de nos problèmes et nous verrons bien le reste quand tout sera terminé. » lui dit-elle retrouvant son sourire. « avec les gobelins de notre côté à présent, la situation à légèrement changée et c'est un bien pour nous, non ? » le questionna-t-elle tentant de le faire parler.

Evidemment, il vit les insinuations venir et ce fut par un sourire léger qu'il répondit.

« C'est juste. Plus nous aurons d'alliés avec nous et plus nos chances de pouvoir agir seront grandes. En plus comme Ron l'a si bien dit, c'est un réel plaisir de constater le désarroi une nouvelle fois de Drago. Comme quoi on finit toujours par recevoir ce que l'on mérite. » constata-t-il une once d'amusement dans la voix.

« c'est assez mesquin mais je suis assez d'accord avec toi. » avoua-t-elle rosissant un peu devant l'aveu avant de reprendre son sérieux. « nous verrons maintenant comme les mangemorts réagiront à cet écueil car je doute qu'ils s'y attendaient »

« c'est aussi ma crainte à présent » avoua-t-il également lui aussi sérieux.

* * *

Cette crainte bien fondée dans son esprit se trouva rapidement confirmé quelques jours plus tard par de nouvelles attaques bien plus ciblées que les dernières en date. Elles se révélèrent d'un degré de violence encore accru rappelant des souvenirs de plus en plus douloureux aux sorciers présents lors des derniers moments de la phase d'ascension de Voldemort, connu pour avoir été la plus violente.

Les nouvelles attaques furent suivit par un élan de protestation aussi grand dans plusieurs pays, peu relayer lors de la réunion suivante de la confédération internationale des sorciers. Encore une fois, la main mise des alliers de Voldemort dans les différents pays oeuvraient pour maintenir le calme au sein de l'organisation.

« Nous allons devoir agir, et cette fois de façon moins dissimulé sinon la situation deviendra encore plus compliqué » fit une voix grave et sérieuse

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous devons agir Harry » approuva Edouard, ses yeux se plantant dans ceux de Harry qui installé sur un sofa écoutait depuis de longues minutes les nouvelles apportés par les trois vampires.

« j'en suis pleinement conscient. Il nous faut discréditer les mangemorts et voldemort en personne au sein même de ses alliers et des bons pensant de son côté. Tous les sorciers du pays voir du monde doivent connaître la vérité et la véracité des faits. Une fois ceci effectué, nous verrons bien si tous ses sang purs comme ils aiment se faire appelé réagiront à suivre un sang impure comme Tom » décida-t-il en vu de révéler toutes la vérité sur Tom et pas seulement ici comme il avait déjà commencé mais partout où le mage noir possédait des alliers de toutes sortes.

Les trois vampires comprenant très bien les intentions du garçon sourirent, connaissant eux aussi la vérité.

« Nous devrons alors passer par les plus grands journaux et je connais bien l'un des rédacteurs et connaissant ses convictions il sera de notre côté » révéla Gabrielle un sourire amusé sur le visage

« Très bien, organise une rencontre ici mais ne lui dit pas qui il va rencontrer. Je te fais confiance mais il fait rester prudent » lui demanda Harry. « Fait moi savoir le plus vite possible quand l'entrevue sera organisée et je ferai en sorte d'être présent »

« dis plutôt que tu as vas t'éclipser discrètement de Poudlard pour venir nous rejoindre ici » précisa Vladimir « je ne suis pas certain que ton bien heureux directeur soit content de te savoir en vadrouille » plaisanta-t-il

« parles en lui si tu le désires mais je doute de la pertinence et l'utilité de cela. De plus il ne pourra pas m'obliger de partir et de venir donc je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus à faire » déclara-t-il amusé par cette réplique.

Les trois vampires rirent eux aussi amusés. Au fil des mois, ils savaient mieux comment se comporter avec lui.

« et à part çà Vladimir comme se déroule les discussions avec nos nouveaux amis si tel est le cas ? »

« c'est bien le cas. Les discussions vont très bien avec eux. Néanmoins ils désirent te voir avant d'accepter cette proposition qui les attire plus que celle de Voldemort. » révéla-t-il sérieux à nouveau.

« je crois donc que mes futurs visites ici seront fort instructives pour chacun d'entre nous »

« et je peux savoir en quoi elles le seront ! » fit une nouvelle voix provenant d'une porte avant juste qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

les occupants n'en furent pas le moins surpris en tout cas ce fut de cette sensation qui se lit sur son visage, réalisant qu'elle devait avoir été remarqué bien avant. Comprenant ce fait, devenu une certitude devant la non action des vampires et de Harry, elle se rembrunit colérique avant de lancer un regard des plus noir à Harry qui lui semblait jubiler d'amusement.

« et tu trouves çà drôle évidemment ! » s'énerva-t-elle, Harry restant de marbre avant de rire encore plus, attitude contrastant avec ses habitudes de sérieux et de froid.

« calme nous ne craignons rien ici soit en assuré. En plus, au pire nous avons un accès direct à Poudlard comme tu as trouvé, en me suivant le plus discrètement que possible. »

« Pas assez car tu m'as détecté et je suppose depuis longtemps ? »

« depuis le début en vérité. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance non ? » révéla-t-il.

« oui » soupira-t-elle avant de prendre place à côté de Harry sous les regards des trois autres. Ils savaient qu'elle demeurait plus proche de Harry qu'eux et pour ce simple fait la respectait.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous présent et si nous continuions ? » proposa Edouard d'un ton solennelle qui fit soupirer Vladimir et sourire Gabrielle. Malgré les siècles, le plus jeune des trois adoraient taquiner les deux aînés et ne s'en privait pas.

* * *

« cette fois c'est la bonne. Nous allons faire en sorte que personne ne nous oublie et que tous nous respect. Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils n'oublient jamais » exhorta avec hargne Drago à plusieurs de ses condisciples.

Ils approuvèrent tous de la tête et de la voix avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle sous la direction de Drago satisfait de lui même. Il venait de mettre en œuvre un plan lui permettant de faire du bruit et il s'en réjouissait.

Quittant l'une des salles annexes des cachots se situant à deux couloirs de leur salle commune, ils circulèrent rapidement, se séparant en petits groupes et émergeant des cachots en plusieurs points, des groupes prenant diverses directions. Il fallut à peine attendre quelques minutes avant qu'une violente altercation n'éclate au plus haut de l'école juste en dessous de la tour d'astronomie.

Ainsi débuta une série de petites attaques se composant de simples agressions envers des élèves avec des degrés de violence différence et des dégradations envers les matériels et les décorations de l'école. De nombreux tableaux pour la plupart furent vandalisés de la même manière que celle utilisé par Sirius quelques années avant. Les coups de couteaux pas très habiles prouvaient par eux même que ces jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas habitués à les utiliser de cette façon si moldue.

« Peintures, tentures, statues ! un trop grand nombre pour être honnête. » commença ardemment Minerva « et cela sans parler des nombreux blessés remplissant l'infirmerie à présent. » Continua-t-elle toujours furieuse et outrée.

« C'est intolérable ! Nous devons retrouver et châtier sévèrement les coupables » enchaîna le professeur Flitwick son regard courroucé vers Rogue qui comme tous les autres directeurs de maisons et plusieurs autres élèves se dressaient près de Dumbledore.

« nous ne pouvons pas affirmer que c'est l'œuvre d'élèves de ma maison et …. » protesta Rogue un soupçon de fierté pour sa maison.

« Taisez-vous Severus ! » exigea Chourave. « vous n'avez pas l'autorité sur eux et d'ailleurs votre manque de jugement et de fermeté durant des années les a façonné ainsi. Je ne me voile pas la face comme Albus. Vous avez autant de capacité à l'enseignement que cette pauvre Sybille. Alors rester à votre place et laissez nous agir car même si vous rester directeur de Serpentard ce n'est que poudre aux yeux. Il fallait agir avant, il est trop tard maintenant » termina-t-elle furieuse à présent, intimidant certain par sa colère, laissant Rogue sans voix préférant rester en retrait désirant prendre l'initiative l'orage passé. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

« tu as entièrement raison. Nous t'avons donné trop de liberté avec eux et voilà le résultat. » continua Flitwick se tournant vers Rogue lui aussi le regard colérique.

« Albus nous allons devoir agir pour que ceci ne se reproduise pas » enchaîna-t-il les yeux toujours braqués sur le directeur de Serpentard.

« ce sera difficile mais nous ferons en sorte de minimiser leurs prochains actes » espéra Albus plus vieux en ce jour.

« Explique moi comment Albus ? Ils ont parvenus à se jouer des aurors en les attirants à divers coins du château tout en provoquant plus de dégâts ailleurs. » expliqua Rémus.

« si en plus il commence à être malins on est pas arrivés et les poules doivent avoir des dents» fit la voix de Harry émergeant de derrière la porte entrant comme si de rien n'était, habitué des lieux autant que les professeurs. .

« Potter ! » rugit Rogue hargneux quelques secondes de flottement passé et bien décidé à laisser libre cours à sa haine et frustration depuis quelques minutes de remontrances. « que faites-vo…. »

« Silence ! » répliqua Harry avec violence, ses yeux à présent glaçant le sang de Rogue de douloureux souvenir lui revenant à l'esprit.

Il ne fut pas le seul choqué par ce changement dans la pièce même si chacun réagissait de façon différente.

« Ils osent s'attaquer à mon château, ils le paieront tous sans aucune exception. C'est une certitude » trancha-t-il. Tous enregistrant et analysant les paroles du garçon dans un mélange de curiosité et de stupéfaction. Ils désiraient ardemment comprendre ce que tout cela dissimulait. Malheureusement, avant même de donner d'explications ou de complément, Harry était repartit, à croire qu'il était juste venu pour la forme et attendant leur réaction.

Les jours passèrent moins paisiblement les uns que les autres. Pour tous, la situation devenait de plus en plus perplexe à comprendre, rendant les dissensions plus abrupte encore entre les différents partis. Tous restaient conscients de cet état et Albus et Harry avaient en commun de s'en inquiéter.

Pour celui qui représentait le leader naturel pour ses camarades, même s'il s'en défendait, la situation ne pourrait que dégénérer. L'augmentation des problèmes causés par les Serpentard le faisait bizarrement bouillir de rage, lui rappelant le passé non si lointain où il ne se contrôlait pas réellement devant Drago et ses acolytes. Cette pensée le fit sourire car elle prouvait le retrait qu'il ressentait en ce moment malgré son énervement.

« nous allons devoir nous unir avec plus de force et de persévérance afin de pouvoir résister avec encore plus de puissance et d'aide » déclara-t-il d'un coup causant le silence parmi ses camarades en face de lui assemblé.

« je suis bien d'accord Harry mais nous n'allons pas lever nos baguettes vers les Serpentard » sembla lui rappeler un préfet de Serdaigle, justement.

« bien entendu. Il est hors de question de cela. Nous devons juste faire attention mais nous ne devons pas mélanger tous nos camarades. C'est la meilleur façon d'agir si nous ne voulons pas que Drago et sa bande d'apprentie mangemorts faire de nouvelle recrue »

« bien dit Harry. nous ne devons pas se comporter avec tous ainsi. Nous devons faire attention à nos actes … » débuta Hermione partant dans un autre discours longuet pour tous Harry y compris.

Il écouta que d'une oreille son amie parler souriant légèrement à la réaction de quasiment tous les préfets des différentes maisons. Devant l'urgence, il avait demandé à Hermione d'organiser cette réunion avec le maximum de préfets, certains de Serpentard étant aussi présent mais malheureusement plus en retrait.

* * *

« Il va falloir agir avec rapidité. Il me faut du temps pour y parvenir alors trouvons la bonne méthode pour y arriver » décida Harry donnant en bloc à ses trois amis ses intentions.

« tu penses que les troupes de Voldemort se rapprochent »

« En effet, je doute qu'ils soient encore aux portes de Londres mais je crains qu'ils y arrivent dans peu de temps » répondit-il

« Dans ce cas une première attaque est fort possible dans très peu de temps. Faire tomber Poudlard serait la meilleur chose à faire pour faire tomber le reste du pays, peut-être encore mieux que si c'était le ministère qui s'écroulait. » l'avertit Vladimir justement.

« bien sûr et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je veux agir tout de suite. Si l'école est attaquée je me dois d'être entièrement prêt ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. »

« très bien nous allons donc plancher sur cela et agir en conséquence. Laisse nous quelques jours afin de trouver le meilleur moyen d'action et nous pourrons le faire » lui assura Vladimir esquissant un sourire. « nous pourrons alors nous révéler entièrement ainsi que toi par la même occasion »

« je te fais confiance mais fais vite. Je crains que tout s'accélèrent encor plus donc faisons vite » termina-t-il de les inquiéter comme connaissant déjà les évènements futurs funestes se devant de les contrecarré au mieux. En tout cas ce fut cette impression que les trois vampires rassemblés avec lui se firent après cette discussion. Bien entendu, il n'en était rien, excepter qu'en effet, il se doutait de ce qu'il pouvait se passer et qu'il devrait tout faire pour agir contre.

Devant la forte décision qu'il arborait sur son visage, ils planchèrent tout de suite sur la requête formulé, venant les rencontré en pleine journée, esquivant même l'un de ses cours pour y parvenir.

« Si tu commences à sécher les cours à présent pour t'éclipser de l'école, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux ennuie cette fois et pas seulement avec moi » le prévint Tony, le retrouvant dès qu'il revint à l'école par le lieux même qu'il utilisait pour sortir.

« je sais très bien » trancha-t-il d'un ton plus violent que prévu la faisant sourciller. « désolé » soupira-t-il « je ne voulais pas être méchant ou autre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser et… »

« dans ce cas confie toi à moi ou à Rémus voir à qui tu veux mais tu ne peux pas rester ainsi. « lui conseilla-t-elle oubliant son choc. « tu n'es pas seul et nous pouvons t'aider même si je sais que pour toi tu penses agir au mieux »

« c'est vrai mais tout se complique avec le temps et sans ton idiot cousin les choses seraient vraiment moins compliqué »

« AH lui. Tu as raisons mais je crains que Dumbledore ne te permettrait pas de lui faire du mal même si moi aussi j'aimerais agir contre lui »

« il faut le discréditer, c'est une bonne méthode pour l'affaiblir auprès des autres »

« ça ne sera pas facile surtout qu'il n'est jamais seul à présent à croire qu'il craint une de tes actions à son encontre » pensa-t-elle tout haut.

« je suis parvenu à la même idée que toi, et je te rassure ce n'est pas quelques uns de ses camarades qui peuvent le protéger de moi mais »

« tu n'es pas désireux de le faire » avoua-t-elle ayant compris son raisonnement

« pourtant ça serait très facile mais tous comprendraient que ce serait mon œuvre »

« bonne raison alors de ne rien faire pour le moment du moins. Te connaissant je doute que tu le laisses agir impunément encore longtemps. Je me trompes ? »

« non, bien sûr que non. Et c'était quand le dernier problème ? » l'interrogea-t-il

« en faite il y a moins d'une heure. On pourrait penser à une mauvaise blague mais j'en doute. » devant le regard intrigué de Harry, elle compléta sa réponse. « plusieurs premières années semblaient avoir tout comme toi sécher un cours mais de Rogue. En fait ils étaient enfermés dans une salle proche de celle de Rogue, c'est le baron sanglant qui les a découvert et à prévenu les professeurs. Sans lui on aurait peut-être mis plus de temps à les retrouver. »

« comme quoi lui aussi est utile même si beaucoup ne le voit pas d'un bonne œil. »

« Il est vrai que jusqu'il y a quelques mois je ne l'aurai jamais vu de cette façon mais comme quoi tout change enfin de compte » approuva-t-elle.

« C'est vrai et je peux t'assurer qu'il est tout comme les autres biens plus utiles qu'il ne pourrait le paraître et ce n'est pas encore terminé » expliqua-t-il souriant de plus belle.

« Toi tu as une idée en tête et je ne sais pas si c'est un mal ou un bien » souffla-t-elle se rapprochant de lui pour ne pas entendu des quelques élèves arrivant vers eux.

« Et tu as bien raison de t'inquiéter. Je me dois de leur montrer de quoi je suis capable sans pour autant être aussi monstrueux qu'eux » finit-il ne la rassurant pas pour la moindre occasion.

Ses obligations avec les autres aurors obligeant Tonks à le quitter, Harry se retrouva seul lui permettant alors d'accomplir son nouveau plan en toute quiétude et discrétion. Il préférait pour le moment du moins ne pas avoir de témoin malgré la confiance qu'il avait envers Tonks ou Rémus par exemple. Au détour d'un couloir sombre isolé, il utilisa l'obscurité apparente pour en premier modifier son apparence rapidement, maîtrisant parfaitement l'art de la métamorphomagie. Ceci effectué, il modifia légèrement ses habits pour les rendre passe-partout et essentiellement ses insignes de la maison Gryffondor qui représentait plus une gêne pour ce qu'il entreprenait de faire. Faisant apparaître un miroir devant lui afin d'observer le résultat, il grimaça légèrement devant ce nouveau lui avant qu'un léger sourire en coin ne naisse sur son visage.

« Je crois qu'enfin de compte je vais adorer le faire » réalisa-t-il avant d'un geste de la main faire disparaître le miroir, reprenant sa route mais cette fois vers les parties basses du château. En direction des cachots et de la salle commune des Serpents, qu'il avait déjà visité une fois il y a tant d'année avec Ron. Cette fois néanmoins, il serait seul mais surtout plus dégourdit et revanchard que la dernière fois. Il arriva facilement et rapidement devant l'entrée de la salle, croisant quelques élèves les saluant juste de la tête n'attirant pas trop l'attention. Ne connaissant bien entendu pas le mot de passe, il n'en fut pour le moins pas troubler ou ennuyé. Regardant autour de lui s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, il interrogea le lugubre tableau se trouvant à quelques mètres de la porte. Après quelques minutes de discussion à voix basse, celui-ci accepta de lui donner le mot de passe que les élèves disait tout au long de la journée et que bien entendu le tableau représentant un homme en habit sombre et haute noblesse et imbu de sa personne enfin un vrai Serpentard connaissait bien entendu. Il remercia le tableau qui le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes croisé mais je crois que cela fais bien des années de cela » lui fit-il remarquer

« En effet cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. » répondit Harry ne se laissant pas démonter.

« Dans ce cas bon retour chez les Serpentard, noble visiteur » termina le tableau, content d'avoir discuter avec ce Serpentard qu'il semblait avoir reconnu comme élève de cette maison.

« Si seulement tu connaissais la vérité, tu serait peut être plus choqué voir outré » pensa Harry donnant le mot de passe et entrant dans la salle commune des serpents.


	92. La fierté d'un Serpentard

Réponses aux reviews :

Mellon50 : Merci et pour la fin de l'histoire, il reste encore quelques chapitres.

Onarluca : Content que çà te plaise, voici la suite.

Nymphodora Tonks : Et oui. En effet Harry a pris l'apparence de Tom Jedusor. Autant dire que la suite risque d'être pas mal.

Bastien : Il continue à s'entrainer mais je ne vois l'interet de montrer beaucoup de séance d'entrainement tout comme tous les cours. Ils n'apporteront rien à l'histoire. de plus je préfère garder le secret sur les sorts qu'il peut utiliser lors des combats.

Emma : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Freerider : C'est toi qui doit avoir du courage pour la prendre an cours de route.

Big Apple : Oui çà faisait longtemps. Je suis content que tu me continuesà me lire après tout ce temps.

David : Tu as raison et de ce côté, il n'y aura pas que les vampires.

Satya : Justement voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rhjlupin : J'essaie de faire au mieux en gardant le suspence et l'action tout du long. Je suis content que tu aimes.

Marikili68 :Voila la suite alors.

Maiionette : Parfois ce n'est pas facile d'écrire car moins de temps ou pas de motivation mais dans ce cas j'attends un peu puis je m'y remets. Tans que çà me plais je continue.

Merci aux nombreux lecteurs, anonymes ou non et surtout aux nouveaux lecteurs nous ayant rejoins.

Merci aussi à Obal ma correctrice pour son soutient. Elle a du mérite je vous le dit.

Je sais j'avais promis de faire plus vite mais bon les aléas ont été bien contre moi. Enfin voila le nouveau chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous. Comme vous verrai c'est une vision différente de certains élèves et d'une maison.

Si vous avez des questions, avis ou autre, vous savez quoi faire c'est rapide et fait plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et unebonne semaine.

By By

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 92 : La fierté d'un Serpentard. 

Entrant dans la salle commune des serpents, cela lui rappela quelques souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas naturellement. Sentant quelques regards sur lui, il releava plus la tête et marcha d'un pas conquérant et l'air hautain vers le centre de la pièce lançant à tous des regards assurés et presque méprisants. Les réactions ne se firent pas sentir longtemps et déjà quasiment tous les élèves croisant son regard détournaient regard yeux et têtes comprenant que cet homme leur semblait supérieur et dangereux. Cette technique fonctionna sur pratiquement tous les sorciers à l'exception de certain plus anciens dont il fallait plus de choses pour les impressionner. Le remarquant, il croisa le regards du seul dernièere année présent, un comparse de Malfoy qui blêmit au bout de quelques secondes d'intense fixation, la froideur du visage de Harry n'ayant plus rien à envier à la froideur d'un vampire avec en plus un regard sonnant comme des plus malsain achevant l'élève. Le voyant réagir de cette façon, et fierère de son résultat il l'abandonna aussitôt allant s'occupperant de ses autres projets.

Il discerna quelques soupirees quand il quitta la salle commune lugubre, froide et surtout très verte et argent empruntant l'escalier le menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

« Rien ne vaut un beau regard qui tue pour impressionner les faibles ! » plaisanta-t-il pour lui-même montant allègrement les marches de l'escalier, se pressant ne voulant tout de même pas se retrouver nez à nez avec l'ensemble des acolytes de Malfoy dans un endroit aussi limité en espace. Après tout il demeurait toujours plus facile d'atteindre un éléphant dans un couloir que dans la savane africaine et il en était de même pour lui actuellement. Il ne désirait pas entreré en duel dans un terrain aussi limité surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement toutes les possibilités de ses pièvces à l'instar des Serpentard. Mettant ces conclusions de côtés, il accéléra sachant que le temps pouvait lui manqué et atteint alors la porte des dernières années des serpents. Souriant de plus belle, il l'ouvrit sereinement personne l'intérieur ne pouvant le déranger alors.

« tu es certain qu'il n'est pas d'ici ?» exigea Drago d'une voix énervé à son camarade quelques minutes plus tard à son entré dans la salle commune lançant des regards, « ' ce n'est pas vos affaires !' » cria t-il à grand nombre des élèves les faisant retourner à leurs occupations.

« Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Grabb et Goyle » se défendit-il des hein appartenant aux deux nommés raisonnant dans la pièvce alors que Drago le regardait sceptiquement. « çaÇa c'est toi qui le dit » pensa-t-il à la vu de son camarade.

« Et il n'est toujours pas descendu » demanda-t-il fixant l'escalier à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui-même se trouvant au milieu de celle-ci.

« Bien sur que oui »

« Dans ce cas on va vérifier » se tournant vers Nott, il lui ordonna d'y aller voir, ce que le garçon fit non sans avoir lancer un regard à Malfoy qui l'ignora.

« Et dépêche toi un peu, à moins veux tu que le maître sache que tu es incapables de lancer le moindre de sort utile excepté un les sorts de salissure sur les murs et les armures » le railla-t-il accompagné par les autres apprenties mangemorts quasiment tous arrivé dans la salle commune et en référence aux sorts lancé par Nott lors des dernières attaques. En effet, alors que les autres dégradaient murs, tableaux et autres armureautres armures, lui avait juste lancé des sorts de poussières que n'importe quel elfeselfe de maison de seconde zone pouvait enlever d'un geste de la main.

Ce fut donc sous les sifflets et quolibets qu'il disparu, montant l'escalier, la rage aux dents en ayant assez qu'ils se moquent de lui. Certes il n'était pas une des plus grandes lumières de son années ni une brute ignardeignare à l'image des monsieursmonsieur muscles de Drago mais savait contrairement à d'autres ce qu'il faisait. Arrivant devant la porte de son dortoir qu'il trouva entre ouverte, il souffla largement ne sachant pas quoi trouver et y rentra.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, devenant de plus en plus minutieux au fil de sea progression, il se déplaça au bout de quelques secondes en son centre cherchant toute trace probable de l'individu prétendument monté ici, mais rien ne le présageait ou en témoignait. Il fronça même les sourcils en observant que la pièce était encore plus propres qu'en temps normal si cela restait possible, à croire que les elfes de maison avaitavaient vraiment bien travaillé. Compte tenu du désordre du matin c'était bien le cas.

Secouant la tête à cette pensée, « depuis quant un sorcier comme moi se préoccupe du travail des elfes de maison » s'écria-t-il soudainement avant de se taire peu désireux de donneré aux autres une autre munition pour se moquer de lui. « heureusementHeureusement que mon père ne me vois pas, il serait capable de me maudire » pensa-t-il terminant son inspections sommaire à présent l'arrêtant ne notant rien d'anormal. Il se dirigea vers la porte et cria seulement pour ceux du bas.

« Il n'y a rien du tout ici » avant de descendre les escaliers, n'identifiant pas sur l'un des murs une tenture verte et argent nouvellement venue dans la pièce et de'arrière laquelle se trouvait un sorciers jubilant plus devant la stupidité du garçon que devant sa suffisance.

« personne » se dit-il « c'est ce que nous allons voir » d'un coup de baguette la tenture disparue le libérant de sa protection illusoire agitant sa baguette encore plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé terminant dans les temps son projet actuel que la montée anticipé de Nott l'avait obligé à suspendre trop tôt. Il se pressait car n'ignorait pas que Drago non satisfait de cette annonce ne devait pas tarder à monter voir par lui-même et que donc tout se devait d'être prêtès pour le recevoir.

Entendant de nouveaux bruits de pas dans l'escalier le rassura sur son idée alors qu'il terminait le derniers coups de baguettes dans le dortoir juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre une seconde fois en quelques minutes. Comme il le pensait, Drago ne se trouvait pas seul et il s'en réjouissait.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » s'écria Drago se tournant vers ses autres camarades de dortoirs, l'accompagnant.

« On dirait qu'il y a bien personne » s'exclama Goyle recevant le regard noir de Malfoy.

« Décidément on ne te cache rien » se moqua-t-il de son comparse qui à son expression ne comprenait pas du tout l'insulte.

« Il est peut-être allé dans une autre chambre » fit Zabini qui avait suivit comme les autres, se trouvant près de Nott.

Contrairement aux autres qu'il méprisait, Drago se méfiait de Blaise. Il était un sang purspur mais à sa connaissance aucun de ses proches parents étaientparents n'étaient mangemorts, ce qui le dérangeaitchose le dérangeant. De plus son camarade se situait parmi les bons élèves en terme autant de puissance que de connaissance. Il s'en méfiait donc même si aucun indice n'en donnait prouvait une raison valable.

« Peut-être ou alors il est bien caché ici à nous observer » hypothésa-t-il son regard se faisant plus sournois et crispé, circulant dans toute la pièce et scrutant surtout les nombreux zones dans l'ombre, l'une des caractéristiques des pièces des Serpentard.

« A croire que tu deviens parano Drago » intervint d'un coup Nott, suite à une minute de silence et d'observation. « un nouveau Maugrey » continua-t-il les autres esquissant un sourire et riant à l'instar de Grabb et Goyle qui furent les premiers à recevoir un nouveaux regards noires de Drago.

« Vous trouverez çà moins drôle où quand cet imbécile de vieux aurore se fera avoir par le maître. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'il s'en charge particulièrement, surtout après tout les ravages qu'il a causé parmi ses troupes. Alors à votre place je n'en parlerais pas car un bientôt tout le monde taira ce nom de peur de lui arriver une chose similaire » cracha-t-il comme un venin chassant tout rire et sourire.

« Pas le peine de monter sur tes grands balais » se défendit Nott

« Tais toi et va chercher cet intrus qui commence à m'énerver. Je vais lui passer l'envie de venir nous narguer ici » cria-t-il encore, faisant jubiler le dit intrus qui observait la scène toujours bien dissimulédissimulée.

« En vérité je pense que je vais beaucoup m'amuser » se dit-il à lui-même voyant Nott suivit de deux autres Serpentard quitter le dortoir, laissant seul, Drago, les deux molosses et Blaise se posant plus de question au fil des secondes.

De leur côté, les autres jalonnaient les autres chambres des garçons sans grand succès évidemment. Alors qu'ils ressortaient du dortoirs des premières années sans ayant trouvé la moindre trace d'un intrus mais non sans avoir effrayé les occupants toujours apeurés, ils retournèrent à la salle commune vérifié sa présence ou non. Là aussi, ce fut un échec car personne n'était descendu depuis que le groupe était monté dans les dortoirs et tout le monde se posait des questions, y compris ce groupe de recherches.

Nott ayant assez de faire une nouvelle fois le laquet de Drago voulu dire d'arrêter car il devait en vérité n'avoir personne d'étranger chez les Serpentard quand des cris suivit d'explosions en tout genre lui fit tourner la tête vers les escaliers qu'il venait d'emprunter quelques minutes plus tôt tout comme d'ailleurs l'ensemble des occupants de la pièce. Contrairement aux autres salles communes, celle des Serpentard demeurait silencieuse quasiment tout le temps, ainsi les anciens muselaient toute forme de changement en particulier chez les nouveaux. Autant dire que ces bruits plus que suspect en inquiéta plus d'un. Comprenant l'inquiétude des autres, Nott décida d'agir de son propre chef pour une fois et couru vers les escaliers bien décidé à comprendre les derniers évènements.

Haletant, et accélérant rassuré par les bruits derrière lui, prouvant qu'il ne restait pas seul, il grimpa les marches de l'escalier tortueux jusqu'à la dernière porte, la chambre de son année, dans laquelle se trouvait Drago et les autres. Entrant en branle, il n'était pas préparé à voir ce qui allait lui apparaître sous les yeux. Dans le coin le plus opposé à l'entrée, se tenait un homme de leur âge en apparence dont le visage l'attira tout de suite par un certain charisme mêlé à un charme indéniable. Il se rendit d'ailleurs tout de suite compte que ceux l'accompagnant le fixait de la même façon. Alors qu'il le scrutait essayant de se souvenir où et dans quelles circonstance il l'avait déjà vu, car cela il en était plus que certain, maiscertaine des choses en lui l'intriguèrent encore plus.

Tout d'abord il se tenait tranquillement installé adossé au mur sans visiblement s'inquiéter des nouveaux venus, en force par rapport à lui. Le regard qu'il leur lança l'inquiéta encore plus car il était non seulement dépourvu de peur, mais inspirait en plus du respect ainsi qu'une certaine impréhension appréhension ; qu'il ressentit en premier lieu. Il semblait les juger des yeux comme attendant une réaction à sa présence et aux actes actuels.

De son côté, il attendait de voir la réaction du nouveau groupe à sa présence et à l'état dans lequel se trouvaittrouvaient les autres déjà présent. sonSon regard quitta alors Nott pour se poser sur les deux molosses toujours aussi intelligent, debout à présent sur l'un des lits, n'osant descendre ni même d'ailleurs bouger. Fort heureusement car on pouvait logiquement se poser la question du comment le lit parvenait à tenir le coup sans s'effondrer de lui-même, devant supporter la corpulence des deux garçons. De temps en temps leur regard se posait sur l'intrus mais qui restait malgré tout fermement tourné vers Drago.

Sur un autre lit, non loin, Blaise quant à lui imaginait déjà un moyen rapide et sûr de se sortir de là et ne se souciait pas du sortsdu sort des trois autres. D'une pichenette de baguette, il transforma l'un des nombreux coussins vert foncé en large planche qu'il déposa à l'aide d'un facile wingardium leviosa en travers du problème de posant à lui entre son lit et une zone intacte et sans même un regard vers les Drago et ses deux molosses, marcha par la planche en dehors de tout problème.

« Très bonne utilisation de votre baguette Blaise » le félicita l'intrus alors que le Serpentard rejoignait Nott et les autres. « dommageDommage que messieurs Grabb et Goyle en soit incapable d'en faire autant. Exemple frappant que la supériorité des dits sangs purs est complètement aberrant. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez et qu'avez-vous fait à Drago ? » s'écria l'un des nouveaux l'interrompant violement.

«Pourquoi vous ne le trouvez pas amusant ainsi ? » demanda-t-il plaisantant, son regard se portant sur Malfoy de l'autre côté de la pièce.

En effet, il avait vraiment prit un coup au niveau de sa prestance, le sang-pur fier de l'être et dernier héritier de la famille Malfoy. Un peu normal quand une grande partit de la pièce où vous vous trouvez se transforme sous vous yeux en marrais mpuant et ronflant. Sans oublier votre lit qui vient de transformer se trouve à présent sous la forme d' en une gondole vénittienne de couleurscouleurs rouge et or avec vous dessus habillé de vêtement en loque. Devant cette vision peut glorieuse de leur ami, les Serpentard pouvaient être perplexe mais ce fut avant qu'il ne se mette vraiment à se prendre pour un gondolier et à se diriger à son bord dans le dortoir fraîchement transformé. L'horreur fut atteintatteinte quand il se mit à chanter à la lune des paroles incompréhensives pour les sorciers de sang purs.

« O soleeeeeeeo mio moi » commença-t-il à chanter de plus en plus fort, son embarcation de se déplaçant au fur et à mesure dans le marais s'agrandissant.

« Alors comment vous trouver votre ami à présent, vêtu de si beau atours ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement son regard reprenant une allure grave toujours dirigédirigée vers Drago.

« La gloire de tous les Malfoy est garantiet avec un homme comme lui à la tête de sa famille. Et la votre tout autant si vous continuez votre voie à sa suite » les prévint-il tous le regardant haineusement haineux mais certain ayant un pointe de malice sur leur visage. Comme il le pensait Malfoy était autant apprécié que le contraire tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

« Que compte- tu faire maintenant » l'interrogea Nott reprenant l'initiative en premier le fixa avec intensité.

« Rien excepté peut-être discuter avec vous » son regard se déplaçant sur tous les visage et s'y arrêtant. « Mais pas ici. Le marais devraits bientôt s'étendre dans toute la pièce et vous n'êtes pas d'ailleurs les seuls à qui je veux discuter » expliqua-t-il son regard allant vers le sol puis vers la porte avant de quitter sa place et de s'y diriger. Il passa devant tout les Serpentard sans le moindre problème, descendit l'escalier et entra dans la salle commune où beaucoup d'élèves s'y pressaient. Il sourit à leur vu et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Levant sa baguette, une détonation retentit attirant le regard de chacun vers lui. Une fois capté l'attention de tous, il pouvait alors commencer à parler et parfaire leur éducation comme il souhaitait si bien le faire.

« Je suis désolé de voir que vous réitériez les même erreurs que vos parents. C'est le problème d'une éducation archaïque que le ministère privilégie depuis bien trop de temps. Je suis persuadé que si vos glorieux géniteurs vous disaient de sauter de votre balaisvotre balai d'une hauteur de 50 mètres de haut, une grande partit d'entre vous le feraient sans se poser la moindre question. N'ai-je pas raison de le dire ? » lesLes interrogea-t-il du regard et en particulier les fils et filles de mangemorts confirmés de seconde voir troisième génération.

« Nous ne sommes tout de même pas aussi stupide que cela » s'écria une sixième année outrée.

« C'est vrai nous avons tout de même un cerveau…. » l'aida l'un de ses amis

« Oui mais faut-il encore être capable et surtout le courage de s'en servir » trancha-t-il ses yeux se portant vers les dernières années, ceux qui représentaient le plus de problèmes pour lui, car non seulement les plus doué magiquement normalement mais aussi proportionnellement représentant bizarrement les pro-mangemort du fait de leur proximité de Drago.

« Le courage n'a jamais sauveré la vie de quelqu'un contrairement à la ruse. » argumenta Zabini justement recevant l'appuie de beaucoup d'autres. « commentaireCommentaire tellement Gryffondor. »

« Et le tien si pathétique. La ruse est la seule chose restant aux faibles et aux lâches trop peureux pour agir ouvertement. Elle est un atout aussi important que le courage mais malheureusement réputé comme mauvaise à cause d'une majorité l'utilisant de façon justement mauvaise. Tout le monde la perçoit comme facile ce qui est totalement faux si bien utilisé. » cesCes remarques furent plus de bruits mais il en fit abstraction et continua dans son idée.

« J'ai utilisé la ruse pour vos piéger là-haut dans le dortoir alors qu'il m'aurait été tellement facile de vos attaquer frontalement si cela avait été le besoin mais…. » laissa-t-il en suspend attendant que quelqu'un reprit le relais.

« Nos sommes plus nombreux et nous vous aurions vaincu » se moqua un septième année goguenarsgoguenards.

« Vraiment ? jeJe ne crois pas pourtant ! » répondit-ilRépondit-il avant de lever prestement sa baguette créant une onde de choc tout autour de lui envoyant à terre une petite vingtaine d'élèves trop surpris pour réagir.

« Vous voyez vos meilleurs camarades sont à terre et ils n'ont même pas eut le temps de réagir. Et ce n'est pas la peine de sortir vos baguettes car si je vous voulais du mal ce serait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps » continua-t-il alors qu'ils se relevaient tous certain sortant alors leur baguette.

« Continuons à présent » décida-t-il reprenant l'initiative

« Que voulez vous exactement ? » demanda le préfet de dernière année anxieux devant lui.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, juste parler et expliquer certaines choses qui pourront peut-être sauveré vos vies, rien de plus » répéta-t-il ardemment, prenant cette fois un siège au milieu de salle commune, sous les yeux des années plus jeunes de plus en plus rassuré par sa présence alors que les plus vieux se posaient encore plus de question sur cet étrange individu.

« Tout d'abords comme je suis certain que peu d'entre vous ne connaisse la complète vérité sur lui malgré les nombreuses histoires et rumeurs présente ici et à l'extérieur, je vais vous la raconter » déclara-t-il sérieuse les intriguant sur cette mystérieuse personne.

« De qui parlez vous ? » fut la première question logique à venir.

« De Tom Elvis Jedusor. Fils d'un père moldu et d'une mère de sang pur. Plus connu sous le nom auto proclamé de Lord Voldemort » révéla-t-il tous tressaillant au funeste nom, un silence de plomb tombant autour de lui, certain secouant la tête de négation alors que d'autres écoutaient passionnés ayant déjà entendu ce nom. En effet, suite aux paroles de Harry passé, les histoires sur les origines de Voldemort parcouraient le château avec plus ou moins d'appuie chez les élèves voir même professeurs qui avaient eut aussi du mal à le croire.

« Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité » conclu-t-il après avoir terminé de raconter en partie l'histoire de son ennemi devant des élèves à la fois tétanisé par les informations attendant de le prendre en défaut ses mensonges. En tout cas c'est de cette façon qu'il analysait les regards lourds de sens donc qu'il recevait en réponse.

« Et nous devrions vous croire sans réserve » intervint d'un coup Pansy étant restant étrangement calme durant l'écoute. « laisse moi rire. Je dis que tout cela est faux, …. Et combien ce serait vrai, le maître te fera payeré cet affront en personne. Il te retrouvera et tu rejoindras tes infâmes parents dans leur tombe car là est ta place pour insulteré le seigneurs des ténèbres » son ton froid calmant les ardeurs des autres désireux ou non de réagir.

Il la fixa quelque seconde avant de rire devant de telles paroles, inquiétant tout le monde, y compris elle ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans mes paroles » grogna-t-elle se sentant insulté par cette réaction son ton montant dans les aigues.

« Enfin de compte je me trompais lourdement car il y a quelques courages ici. C'est assez amusant. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment développé pour dire VOLDEMORT » cria-t-il ironique un sourire mesquin sur le visage. « Dommage en effet » son regard sur Pansy moins rassurée tout d'un coup détournant le regard au bout de quelques seconde qu'il lui parurent une éternité.

La légère altercation rappela à tous que l'étranger restait un intrus et qu'ils ignoraient de quoi il était capable et surtout ce qu'il désirait autre que de parler avec eux.

Ce fut à nouveau lui, qui coupa le silence à nouveau pesant dans lela salle commune, les réveillant presque.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à avoir faim. Et comme il est l'heure de dîner, nous ne devrions pas faire attendre le reste de l'école. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » les interrogea-t-il, toujours ironique, à croire qu'ils pouvaient eux contrairement à la normal et à Ron rester sans manger indéfiniment. Aux expressions de rougeurs sur le visage des plusieurs sorciers, parmi les plus jeunes, il devina bien que ce n'était pas le cas et que nombreux ayant remarqué l'heure eux aussi comptaient bien y aller.

Comprenant que ses camarades pesaient le pour et le contre, restant en cela toujours indécis, il prit les devant et sans un mot supplémentaire, quitta le centre de la salle et se dirigea le plus naturellement vers la porte, de nombreux regards braquéde nombreux regards braqués sur lui. Arrivant devant celle-ci, il stoppa nette et sans bouger la tête leur lança.

« Dépêchez vous donct. Croyez vous vraiment que le grand Salazar Serpentard aurait toléré que sa maison arrive bon dernier où que cela soit ?» cracha-t-il plus haineux d'un coup à croire qu'en restant aussi inerte ils mettaient en doute la suprématie de leur maison. Peut-être extrême comme raisonnement mais pas pour le cerveau parlant alors comme le ton ne le dissimulait pas du tout.

Les élèves furent surpris par ce ton bien moins amical employé par l'intrus au drôle de prénom Elvis et la même idée vint à tous, ils devaient rejoindre la grande salle, pas seulement pour aller dîner mais aussi pour se montrer à tous, eux et leur maison.

Sentant le mouvement dans son dos, Harry sourit subreptissementsubrepticement, mais personne ne le vit avant de quitter mes lieux, des bruits précipités de pas le suivant comme une ombre.

Dans la grande salle, le repas commençait déjà et une pensée unique parcourait beaucoup de tête et pas seulement à la table des professeurdes professeurs. Albus s'inquiétait de plus en plus et pour plusieurs raisons du si peu de présence à la table des Serpentard. Les autres professeurs commençaient déjà à lui lancer des regards en biais, espérant une raison valable. Ce n'était pas les quelques élèves de Serpentard, près du tiers tout de même qui pouvaient répondre. Ce n'était pas commun comme état de chose qu'autant d'élève ne soit pas présent à leur table et eux aussi s'en inquiétait de plus en plus. Le directeur envisageait la suite comme un indice d'attaque par exemple mais rien ne pouvait le prouver de près ou de loin donc il chassa cette idée funeste de la tête et décida d'agir.

« Argus pouvez vous aller voir ce que font les élèves de Serpentard non encore présent et surtout la raison de leur retard à tous » demanda-t-il poliment au vieux sorcier qui accepta la tâche sans répliquer. Néanmoins, les élèves présent sur le parcours du concierge entre sa place et les portes de la salle, l'entendirent bien maugréer à propos de ses satanés élèves qui l'énervaient de plus en plus. Il allait avoir une autre raison de maugréer quand alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes, les élèves de Serpentard tant attendu firent leur entrée.

« Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne expli… » interpella-t-il les premiers élèves arrivant avant de se faire stopper dans son élans de méchanceté par une personne d'un niveau supérieur.

« Tais toi donc cracmol » fit une voix lourde et froide le faisant se tourner, une expression haineuse à présent sur le visage. Malgré les rumeurs persistantes à propos de son état, peu d'élève osaientosait en parler aussi ouvertement et en sa présence de surcroitsurcroît. Alors que les serpentard prenaient place docilement à leur table, une traitles traits d'une personne connu pour certain mais inconnu pour un grand ensemble d'autre se fit voir puis entendre dans la grande salle.

« Plus un mot Rusard car la suitesinon pas même le vieux fou pourrait te sauver de mes griffes acérées » sa voix devenant un murmure son regard fixe sur le concierge qui prit de surprise et de panique devant le regard de cette homme ne bougea, ni ne broncha. Il resta seulement inerte alors que l'individu le dépassait et rentrait tranquillement un air de noblesse sur le visage et dans les mouvements, s'arrêtant seulement au milieu de la salle, à distance raisonnable de la table des professeurs qui s'était tu à son entré. Il les regarda tous rapidement, son regard stoppant sur Hagrid et Mme Maxime.

« Ce bon brave Hagrid » débuta-t-il d'un ton enjoué. « cela fait longtemps. J'ai appris que Aragog avait bien prospéré depuis la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas si mal après tout. Un mal pour un bien »

Hagrid reconnaissant parfaitement l'individu ne broncha pas mais fut surpris et son visage prouvait son inquiétude. Dans la grande salle les questions à propos du nouvel arrivant emplissaient les esprits.

A la table des lions, l'inquiétude grandit à la réaction de Ginny, plus blanche que naturelle, le regard braqué sur lui, se posant d'inombrableinnombrables questions. Ses amis s'en rendirent compte et la rassurait mais rien n'agissaient et ne la calmaient.

Peu dans la grande salle ne comprenait ce qui se jouait alors. Les rares sorciers comprenant que la personne devant eux possédait les traits de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort alors qu'il terminait sa scolarité à Poudlard ne comprenaient pas comment c'était possible. Pour Ginny, les souvenirs de sa première année la hanteraithanteraient toujours et la situation devenait critique. Sentant une impréhension montéappréhension montée en flèche, Harry décida de réagir avant qu'un inévitable incident ne se produise. Déjà, les aurors à leur table sentant le malaise palpable se dresseraient en travers de lui et même si cela serait plaisant de les battre et de prouver sa valeur, cette éventualité inopportune ne devait pas arriver. En plus, ils étaient utiles pour l'école et la suite n'en serait que plus pénible pour lui et eux.

« Alors Albus tu négliges tes invités et tu ne me présentes même pas. Alors que nous nous connaissons depuis tellement d'années. » changeant-il de registre et d'approche employant un ton enjoué d'un coup, abaissant la tension tout de suite.

« C'est vrai que nous sommes en froid depuis près d'un demi-siècle mais bon que veux- tu l'erreur est humaine et tu en sais quelque chose plus que la normal. Non ! » rajouta-t-ilRajouta-t-il sentant que le directeur de Poudlard hésitait à répondre.

« Je le fais donc, je suis Elvis. Le King » cria-t-il presque devenant exubérant pour l'occasion, une lueur d'étonnement se lisant alors chez Dumbledore et chez beaucoup d'occupant de la pièce. Il nota aussi des sourires amusés à l'entende de cette phrase chez plusieurs de ses camarades qu'il reconnu comme ayant des parents moldus.

« Et que nous vaut cette présence ici et aujourd'hui ? » demanda le directeur surprenant ses professeurs par son ton serein comprenant de qui il s'agissait. Ses yeux se tournant juste vers Rémus non loin de lui l'assurant pour de bon de son impression.

« Disons tout simplement que la génération actuelle est bien moins respectueuse des règles et de la bienséance, comme elle l'était dans les temps anciens est immémoriaux. Ils ne respectent rien et comme l'âne bâté que tu as mis à la tête de la noble maison Serpentard est un incompétent, je me dois de réagir et de leur parler » expliqua-t-il marchant vers la table des professeurs.,professeurs, stoppant devant le directeur.

« Et que leur as-tu dit ? car je suppose que l'absence de tant d'élèves n'est pas sans raison enfin de compte » une once de curiosité dans la voix rassurant encore plus les professeurs qui seuls à présent restaient en mesure d'entendre le dénommé Elvis.

« la simple vérité » ria-t-il avant de se retourner et de crier haut et fort. « Voldemort est un sale fils de moldu et tout le monde doit en être conscient » les murs semblant trembler en échos. « et quiconque refuse de voir la vérité en face n'ont qu'à aller voir dans les registres moldus qui sont malgré mon aversion pour eux bien plus claire que les notre » reprit-il plus doucement. « ne l'oubliez jamais. Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe en y pensant. Alors si vous souhaiter vous compromettre avec ce genre de personne, autant faire amis aux autres Weasel et sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor au moins vous serez très bien ou vous mettrez les pieds et vous ne serez pas surpris par la suite commetrompés comme la génération de vos parents qui ont cru un fou jusqu'à tuer et finir au près des Détraqueurs » vécifora-t-il à l'intention des Serpentard une dernière fois.

« ne l'oubliez pas, je vous le souhaite. » les prévint-il. « vous êtes libre de vos choix et quiconque dit le contraire est un menteur et un manipulateur. Je me moque même de savoir si vous serez avec ou contre lui. Cela vous regarde. Néanmoins pour la splendeur de Serpentard, vous ne devez pas renoncer à vos idées si vous y croyez et dans la mesure de tout connaître et de faire vos choix. Salazar était comme il est et a fait ses choix bon ou mauvais, malheureusement il n'en a pas décidé entièrement. Il n'a pas fait confiance à son instinct et tout le monde connaît comment l'histoire c'est terminé. Il ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez les mêmes erreurs. Alors faites vos choix avec idées et surtout fierté. C'est aussi preuve de fierté de suivre les traces de sa famille tout comme de ne pas le faire si c'est vraiment ce que vous ressentez. Alors soyez fière Serpentard, de vos actes et encore plus de vos décisions » termina-t-il son ton convaincant marquant des points dans son objectif de les faire réagir. Une légère observation au sein des élèves de la maison au serpent, lui assura en tout cas un succès tout relatif mais riche de sens pour lui.

« Si je suis parvenu à les faire réagir ou en tout cas réfléchir c'est un bon début. Le début peut-être à une prise de conscience plus globale, pour les prémices d'un changement nécessaire » pensa-t-il, l'espérant même.


	93. La solitude arrive à grand pas

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais, ce nouveau chapitre arrive bien en retard mais bon l'important c'est qu'il est là.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je vous remercie de votre soutient et espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

Alors bonne lecture et A+

Malco.

----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 93 : La solitude arrive à grand pas.

Après la dernière tirade de Elvis, la fin du repas se passa aussi calmement que possible. Les Serpentard réfléchissaient aux dernières heures, en tout cas une grande partie, encore troublés par les éléments nouveaux portés à leur connaissance.

Les autres élèves restaient déconcertés par l'intrus se faisant nommer Elvis. Ses paroles outrancières demeuraient le centre des discussions à la table des lions dont certains ne décoléraient pas encore malgré les mots apaisants que Hermione aidé par d'autres élèves assénaient tout au long de la table.

Les professeurs eux semblaient tout aussi décontenancés que leurs élèves. Dumbledore n'aurait pas toléré qu'un intrus dangereux agisse de la sorte donc personne n'en disait autre mais beaucoup s'inquiétait sur la suite logique et action du dénommé Elvis.

Néanmoins, parmi ces cas généraux, plusieurs se posaient réellement des questions. Chez les Gryffondor et les professeurs, certains connaissaient celui possédant les traits particuliers de Elvis, traits étant les siens autrefois, tout comme il sentait bien qui les lui avait emprunté en ce jour. D'ailleurs cette conclusion sautait rapidement aux yeux en notant tout simplement la non présence de Harry Potter à la table des lions. Malgré son comportement non social par moment, il ne manquait qu'en de rare occasion de se montrer lors des repas, comme pour dans le cas du directeur rassuré par sa présence les autres occupants de la pièce. Le directeur agissait ainsi pour que le sentiment de sécurité soit le plus fort et Harry en faisait de même, plus dans le sens je suis toujours là.

De cette manière, la fin du repas arriva très vite et déjà les premiers élèves quittaient les tables retournant dans l'ensemble dans les salles communes. Les Serpentard respectant eux aussi cette règle, ils se dissipèrent également, rejoint par Elvis mais qui contrairement à eux, une fois debout rejoignit la table des professeurs recevant par la même occasion des regards fois et celui serein à présent du directeur.

« Si j'étais vous, j'enverrai Snivellus et Fillius dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, je suis certain qu'ils apprécieront ce qu'ils découvriront » demanda-t-il poliment se souvenant de la réaction amusée du petit professeur d'enchantement moins de 2 ans auparavant concernant le fameux marais made in Weasley.

« Et pourquoi devrai je être accompagné pour me rendre dans mes donjons ? » cracha tout de suite Rogue haineux.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un assure votre sécurité » répondit-il souriant sinistrement. « Soyez content, il est le meilleur dans son domaine ce n'est pas comme si je vous envoyais un insignifiant petit professeur tout juste bon à remuer des potions dans une cave humide pour vous aider » continua-t-il plus haineusement lui aussi. Rogue écumant de rage voulait déjà répliquer mais la voix direct du directeur lui coupant l'élan.

« Allez y Severus. Il doit avoir une bonne raison à votre présence là-bas. Et je pense qu'en effet, Fillius sera d'une grande aide » appuya-t-il la demande de Elvis tout sourire, content de lui. A l'instar de James et de Harry, lui aussi avait une rancune tenace envers Rogue. Même si sur un plan uniquement technique, Rogue ne l'avais pas trahit lui, il avait trahit Lord Voldemort. Et même si Elvis était autre chose, il n'en demeurait pas moins lié au seigneur sombre même indirectement. De ce fait la trahison de Rogue le poussait à ne pas lui faire confiance et à le haïr de surcroît. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour Harry ne rendant ce sentiment que plus logique et simple à accepter. Après tout, il était lui-même une composante de Harry.

« Maintenant qu'il est partit si nous en venions au fait » trancha Dumbledore tout sourire disparu et le regard braqué sur Elvis qui restait de marbre.

« Pas ici voyons professeur… de métamorphose Dumbledore » rajouta-t-il adorant semer le trouble. A la réaction des autres sorciers, tous n'avaient pas encore fait le rapprochement entre l'homme et ses paroles. « Allons dans votre bureau nous serons plus tranquille. » fit-il à nouveau tournant le dos à la table et aux professeurs et commençant à marcher avant de stopper.

« D'autres peuvent venir bien entendu mais seulement les personnes dûment autorisé. » son regard allant vers Rémus, Tonks et Célia.

S'en suivit plusieurs discussions certaines véhémentes que Dumbledore clos très vite refusant de laisser une once de chaos s'installer. Comme l'avait prévus Elvis, ses amis l'accompagnèrent silencieusement ainsi que McGonagall et le directeur dans le bureau de celui-ci. Une véritable discussion allait enfin avoir lieu.

« Cela fait bizarre de se retrouver dans ce bureau. La dernière fois ce n'était pas le votre professeur » déclara-t-il tout de suite après être entré.

« Je le sais. Et je voudrais savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe. Harry ! » Exigea-t-il alors qu'Elvis s'asseyait tranquillement sans attendre la moindre invitation.

« Fait comme chez toi surtout » lui fit remarquer l'un des tableaux outrés par ce comportement.

« C'est vrai que je m'y verrai bien. D'ici quelques années je pense en faire ma résidence en effet. En tout cas c'est à l'étude » répliqua-t-il serein par ses paroles et sérieux.

« Calmez vous tous et prenez place. La situation est déjà suffisamment délicate pour le moment » décida le directeur s'adressant à tout le monde

« Attention. Ecouter attentivement les ordres du grand Albus Dumbledore professeur de métamorphose »

« Suffit maintenant » exigea Minerva outré.

« Vous avez raison. C'est le professeur McGonagall le professeur de métamorphose. Albus lui passe son temps simplement à nous pourrir la vie encore plus dès qu'il le peut. S'il n'y avait que moi et si les circonstances ne seraient telles qu'elles le sont, tu ne serais plus là depuis longtemps déjà » le prévint-il lugubre, ses paroles lourdes de sous-entendu.

« C'est donc d'en cette optique que notre relation va. Mais bon le principal est d'aller quelque part. » répondit le directeur pensif.

« Oui c'est vrai en tout cas pour le moment car bientôt les choses changeront, changeront brutalement » son assurance à cette perspective les inquiétant tous.

« Que signifie ces paroles ? Des menaces ? » S'outra Célia alors que Rémus restait de marbres à ses côtés.

« Non tout simplement un fait. Il est temps pour les vieilles choses de s'en aller et de laisser l'action au plus jeune et plus compétent » répondit-il, empirant la situation, Rémus soupirant tout comme Tonks.

Célia allait répliquer de suite devant l'inaction de ses amis mais le directeur intervint en premier prenant conscience de la situation.

« Ce type de comportement me rappelle en effet bien une personne que tous connaissons pour ses actions et le soucis principal peut s'avérer sérieux. Tout comme tous les cas de possessions même si j'avoue ne pas savoir comment une telle chose est possible » son regard soucieux mais pas alarmé sur son élève.

« Une possession ? Mais vous aviez pourtant rejeté cette éventualité depuis l'incident de noël dernier ! » Le questionna Minerva son regard se posant ensuite sur Harry avec une expression choqué sur le visage imaginant déjà le pire.

« Une nouvelle fois, il se trompe. Ce n'est pas du tout une possession car je fais totalement partit de Harry et pour faire simple je n'agis que de temps en temps, seul en tout cas. »

« Comment çà seul ? » s'enquit Minerva prenant la place de Dumbledore restant silencieux.

« Si Harry est fourchelangue c'est mon œuvre. La principale preuve de ma présence en lui, mais pas le seule en vérité » expliqua-t-il

« Une partit donc de Voldemort vit en quelque sorte en Harry et semble pouvoir interagir en ce moment en lieu et place du Harry que nous connaissons » continua Dumbledore comprenant à présent beaucoup plus de chose.

« Excepté que le Harry que vous dites connaître n'existe plus depuis longtemps »

« Comment çà ? Votre présence agit sur lui ? »

« En un sens oui Dumbledore mais pas totalement. Vous êtes sur le point de vivre un grand moment pour notre communauté et je me ferai mal de vous en révéler tout les tenants et aboutissants. En plus c'est bien de garder une bonne dose de surprise vous ne trouvez pas. » Dit-il confiant et content de ses paroles, plongeant trois des sorciers présents dans une incertitude croissante.

Remarquant que Rémus et Tonks ne semblaient pas le moins surpris, Albus sourit avant de revenir vers Harry.

« Au moins je suis rassuré que tu en es parlé à des amis. Je doute que ta position actuelle soit facile à gérer ou tout simplement à vivre. Mais si tu as besoin de conseil ou aide sache que je suis toujours prêt à t'aider et… »

« Je peux m'aider seul professeur. Je peux prendre vos conseils et même vous aider au mieux selon mes objectifs mais c'est tout comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. D'ailleurs sur de nombreux points vous ne pouvez pas nous aider et cela risque d'empirer au fil des mois voir plus. » Son ton devenant plus sombre au fil des mots à croire qu'il montrait une autre partit plus sombre de sa personne.

« En dois je comprendre que Harry ne sera plus comme il était et peut devenir …. Sombre » hésitant sur le mot précis à prononcer, provoquant aussitôt un ricanement de Elvis.

« Bien essayé et bonne analyse. J'en reconnais votre intelligence. Je vais vous rassurer à moitié en vous disant que même si l'original de moi-même est un ennemi brave malgré tout je ne suis pas comme lui et je n'aspire pas du tout à ce qu'il désire. Certes la magie noire est très séduisante mais elle n'est pas tout et les autres aspects de la magie m'intéressent énormément. »

« Pourquoi à moitié ? » fit le directeur tiquant en l'entendant, s'inquiétant d'un coup alors que ce sentiment si ennuyeux pour lui venait de disparaître.

« Et bien en vérité personne ne peut dire ce que Harry désirera faire à l'avenir. Ni moi et encore moins vous, sommes capable de prévoir la suite. Néanmoins, je peux vous certifier une chose. » Se levant et s'adressant principalement au directeur oubliant tous les autres.

« Ne vous mettez pas entre lui et sa proie. Car le fléau ne fera pas dans la demi mesure une fois lancée. Croyez en moi et mes paroles. Il est tout….. » il stoppa net, bouche ouverte incapable de prononcer le moindre son devant l'air surprit du directeur lançant un regard alarmé vers Rémus et Tonks qui s'étaient levé et se précipitant vers Harry toujours immobile devant le bureau.

« Que lui arrive-t-il Albus ? » s'inquiéta Minerva au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je l'ignore justement » révéla-t-il se remémorant les dernières paroles, un mot revenant à l'esprit avec force.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, il ne peut pas rester ainsi » ordonna avec véhémence Tonks surprenant tout le monde.

« Calme toi, il ne risque rien jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ce qui l'entoure est spécial » tenta de la rassuré Rémus dissimulant mieux sont malaise à la pensé du pire pour Harry.

Elle allait répliquer quand à la surprise de tous, ils observèrent un léger changement. Tout d'abords doucement puis plus rapidement, les traits de Elvis se dissipèrent reprenant celles du Harry qu'ils connaissaient tous. Ils soufflèrent alors à la fin de la transformation quand il se remit à bouger en premier les paupières et ensuite le reste du corps.

« Il a trop parler et il est d'ailleurs temps pour moi d'aller me reposer. » déclara-t-il de façon automatique et sobrement sa voix demeurant plus sobre et grave. Se tournant vers Tonks il lui demanda simplement. « Je pense que Tonks devrait m'accompagner, je me sens fatiguer » expliqua-t-il de suite et ne laissant pas le temps de lui répondre ou de le contredire, se dirigea vers la porte.

Tonks comprenant bien qu'il allait partir le suis de suite après un signe de tête à Rémus. Laissant à Rémus le soin de trouver une explication logique et simple, acte qui déplaisa un peu au loup-garrou mais qu'il fit avec une certaine habileté. Il est vrai que Dumbledore ne soucia qu'en apparence à la sortie de son élève son esprit réfléchissant avec plus de force à un indice qu'il sentait d'important.

« Ce nom de fléau me paraît bizarre » se dit-il ignorant alors les regards de ses collègues encore dans son bureau à observer le vieux sorciers s'interroger.

Alors qu'elle le suivait docilement en apparence, Tonks surveillait bien évidemment tout l'entourage se trouvant devant eux. Elle attendit juste une bonne minute avant de poser sa question se mordant la langue pour ne pas le faire plus tôt.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop seul maintenant qu'ils sont partit Adam ? » demanda-t-elle pratiquement innocemment même s'il n'en était rien. A ces mots, il stoppa net avant de tourner sa tête légèrement amusé par cette pas réellement question mais plus affirmation.

« Je me doutais bien que tu ne tomberais pas dans ce piège, en tout cas pas aussi facilement que tous les autres » lui sourit-il reprenant de suite sa marche, Tonks l'imitant.

« Disons que je suis celle qui a eut plus à faire à toi aussi » lui rappela-t-elle souriant tous les deux. Sourire disparaissant ensuite aux prochaines paroles de l'auror. « Si tu es là c'est que les choses ne doivent pas être aussi bonne que çà non ? » une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sachant qu'elle méritait de savoir plus il abdiqua non sans réserve.

« L'assimilation de Elvis est en cours et prendra un certain temps. C'est épuisant en vérité et il doit se reposer afin qu'il n'ai pas une baisse de régime pouvant lui nuire. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai prit la dominante. Tu sais je me dois de le protéger alors je fais le nécessaire » expliqua-t-il non sans convaincre.

« J'en suis consciente. C'est nécessaire dans ce cas précis mais tu ne pourras pas le faire toujours surtout que enfin après les autres tu es… »

« Le prochain sur la liste. Oui je le sais et je suis préparé. Par contre il n'est pas encore prêts pour la suite seule. Et çà m'effraie. Heureusement il a le même sentiment ce qui a tendance à me rassurer. » Avoua-t-il à la jeune femme, celle-ci réalisant le désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait alors.

« Compte sur moi, Rémus et ses autres amis pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Je ne comprends pas tout par votre faute à tous les deux mais je.. Ben moi et les autres » se reprit-elle « nous serons toujours là » une expression agacé sur le visage le faisant sourire.

« J'en suis convaincu et j'espère que cela sera toujours le cas » espéra-t-il en soupirant.

« Je comprends bien que tu veux le mieux pour lui mais tu ne pourras pas le protéger comme tu le fais depuis si longtemps. Tu as fais des erreurs dans ta vie, tu me l'as tout de suite avoué mais cela ne signifie pas que Harry fera les même. Vous êtes différents dans vos pensées et dans vos actions. Alors rassure toi quoiqu'il arrive, Harry fera les bons choix. Et au pire nous le soutiendrons » assura-t-elle tentant de lui rendre le sourire.

Adam resta pensif après ce farouche plaidoyer en faveur de Harry, l'amusant et le rassurant sur la ferveur et confiance en Tonks. Néanmoins, malgré une forte envie de la croire sur parole il doutait toujours en tout cas la partit la plus secrète de son être. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il décida d'avouer cette chose.

« Harry a détruit Durmstang tout comme j'ai détruit ce qu'il s'y trouvait à sa place, il y a plus de 1000ans. Et crois moi qu'à l'époque le nombre de victimes fut bien élevé » révéla-t-il bien décidé à lui montrer la vérité en face.

Cet aveu fit des dégâts dans le mental de Tonks. Harry détruisant l'école bulgare était vraisemblable, tout comme les nombreuses victimes que Adam avait fait à son époque. Néanmoins pour l'aurore qu'elle était ces deux informations télescopaient ses idées et avis sur le moral. Les destructions et les morts elle se devait de les combattre et donc se devait également de combattre les responsables. Or elle ne combattrait pas Harry, pas le Harry dont elle était amis. Elle ne voulait pas le voir sous un autre angle que celui dont elle le côtoyait depuis tant de mois et ce le martela bien en tête de peur de changer d'avis. Bien sûr tout ces manœuvres ne serviraient à rien car elle était à présent bien trop proche de lui pour lui tourner le dos. D'autant plus qu'elle imaginait bien les devoirs attendant le jeune homme et sa responsabilité passé et futur dans leur communauté. Elle en venait à la conclusion qu'elle devait le soutenir même si ses actes pouvaient s'avérer limite envers ses ennemis. Mais après tout il se devait d'affronter Voldemort et si pour cela il devait agir de façon moins convenable qu'une majorité de sorciers inefficace et peureux alors il devait le faire.

« Je suis certaine que tes actes étaient motivés. Je ne peux pas juger tes motivations et personne ne pourrait le faire. Harry est comme toi et je le suivrai tant qu'il en aura le besoin. Il fait et fera de grande chose et pour beaucoup je suis certaine que tous ne seront pas de son avis. C'est une juste une question de point de vu. Il compte changer beaucoup de chose et surtout les mentalités, ce qui n'est pas une partie facile. Mais il a le mérite de le faire et rien qu'en cela ses ennemis ne se feront que plus nombreux et observateurs de ses faites et gestes. Certes je ne sais pas honnêtement te dire comment je réagirai s'il se met à tué tout ceux qui sont sur son chemin sans hésitation et culpabilité mais je doute que cela fasse partit de ses idées. En tout cas c'est de cette façon dont je le ressens. Me trompai-je ? » Termina-t-elle comme réponse, surprenant Adam ne s'attendant pas de sa part à de telle parole.

Rassuré par ses mots, il fit lui sourit agitant la tête négativement avant d'ouvrir la porte de leurs appartements. Enfin arrivé à destination, il pouvait enfin se reposer lui aussi, un sourire serein sur le visage.

« Il n'y a plus que nous à présent » une voix le réveillant d'un rare profond et long sommeil, se rendant compte rapidement de l'heure avancé dans la nuit.

« Oui c'est vrai » lui répondit-il faiblement.

« Reprend des forces car la suite sera pire et surtout tu seras alors seul. Je te sens capable parfaitement d'agir alors retrouve le sourire et chasse cette mauvaise humeur qui te tiens. Sans oublier que je serai toujours là » décida-t-il de l'aider par ses paroles se rendant compte de l'état actuel de Harry.

« Je sais que tu as tout à fait raison mais c'est une sensation nouvelle pour moi. C'est effrayant de se sentir changer de cette façon, indéniablement et …. Définitif » déclara-t-il reprenant malgré tout un semblant de sourire, retrouvant des idées moins funestes.

« Sans vouloir précipiter les choses, je crains que nous allons devoir accélérer nos opérations car ma présence risque de devenir un frein de plus en plus puissant pour toi maintenant que les autres belligérant ne sont plus dans la place. Nous devrions profiter de la nuit encore longue afin de donner des informations à nos alliés et programmer la prochaine étape qui tu le sais aussi bien que moi sera ma dernière en tant que moi-même. » Proposa-t-il justement conscient de sa situation.

Harry sentit bien le mal aise de son ancêtre d'agir de la sorte, l'abandonnant presque de façon impromptu avant de comprendre parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Le temps d'indécision venait de stopper brutalement dans son esprit, se rendant compte qu'il aurait bientôt ce qu'il souhaitait, la solitude, même si une autre voix paniquait à cette éventualité.

Il sourit en pensant à cette contradiction, comme quoi tout chose attendu ardemment peut s'avérer troublant voir plus profond quand elle se trouve devant vous. Adam lui aussi réagit de façon similaire comprenant autant que lui ce sentiment. Il le réconforta de paroles rassurantes sachant très bien que la vie du garçon si particulière prendrait très bientôt un tournant à nouveau étrange.

« Allez pas la peine de se faire martel en tête et allons de l'avant. Tu as tant de choses à voir, faire et surtout vivre qu'il ne faut pas penser à ce genre de considération futile. Ollivander ignorait ta vrai nature en te prédisant faire de grande chose. Il a entièrement raison mais ce n'est pas car Voldemort t'a marqué, ce qu'il sous-entendait mais car tu es mon héritier. Tu connaîtras bientôt une grande partit de ma vie encore dissimulé pour toi ne voulant pas tout te montrer de ma vie. Je t'ai montré le principal et tu as deviné certaines choses parmi les pire que j'ai pu faire. Tu seras prêt à faire ton œuvre, sois en conscient. Et quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais que moi et l'ensemble de notre famille tes parents en tête seront avec toi et fière de toi, quelque que soit tes actions. » Le sermonna-t-il le rassurant par ses paroles, pointant du doigts de la meilleur façon sur ses incertitudes et peurs.

« Merci » souffla tout simplement Harry son regard porté sur le parc faiblement éclairé par l'éclat de la lune au travers de la fenêtre.

La suite de la nuit passa rapidement pour Harry, trop occupé par son prochain objectif dont les répercussions seraient fortes importantes pour l'avenir, le sien et donc en même temps celui de la communauté entière. De nombreuses choses entrant en jeu pour y parvenir obligeaient Harry à prendre les précautions avant de se lancer, désireux de se couvrir plus et d'assurer ses arrières.

Pour se faire, il donna sous l'idée de Adam des nouvelles à plusieurs de ses amis qui les attendaient justement pour continuer leur travail toujours dans le même but de Harry. Ceci fait et une fois Edwige envoyé avec les précieuses nouvelles codées il va de soit, il soupira, ses yeux toujours fixé sur la lune avant de refermer la fenêtre, le froid arrivant déjà avec l'automne.

« Etant encore tôt autant en profiter et continuer le travail » décida-t-il prenant un livre restant toujours avec lui et une plume et reprenant son travail serein sachant très bien que là personne ne pouvait le déranger dans ses écrits. Ne se rendant pas du tout comme toujours du temps passant autour de lui trop subjugué par ses pensées, il ne remarqua que bien tardivement et surtout par des coups forts à sa porte, que le soleil apparaissait déjà et que donc l'heure des premiers cours arrivaient à grand pas.

« pas la peine de casser la porte, je ne suis pas sourd » plaisant-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte, devant une Tonks anxieuse de sa non réponse, le poing toujours levé près à frapper une porte à présent imaginaire.

« j'espère que tu as bien dormit car moi ce fut comme un charme » déclara-t-il en la dépassant et mordant à pleine dent une des tartines déposés par Dobby sûrement avec le reste d'un petit déjeuner gargantuesque sur la table.

« Il ne faut pas le cacher, c'est pratique d'avoir un elfe si attentionné » remarqua-t-il amusé, imaginant la réaction de l'elfe s'il l'entendait.

« Vrai mais bon tous les elfes de maison ne sont pas aussi extravagant et libéré que Dobby. Et un en sens c'est peut-être une bonne chose en tout cas pour le moment »

Harry approuvant d'un signe de tête son amie qui prenait place tout comme lui à la table.

« Un jour, ils seront tous libres c'est une évidence et une nécessité selon moi. La façon dont les elfes sont traités prouvent en elle-même la déchéance ambiante du statut de sorcier en tout cas dans un grand nombre de famille. A l'origine, les elfes étaient plus des serviteurs que des esclaves mais leur loyauté aveugle et dévotion ont précipités leur chute. » Agacement et énervement non dissimulé dans sa voix.

« Et tu penses pouvoir changer les mentalités n'est ce pas ? » l'interrogea-t-elle «je suis de tout cœur avec toi mais dure ce sera »

« Nombreux sorciers on un cuir épais en guise de tête mais je suis confiant. Si les événements prennent une certaine tournure, alors tout sera possible et je ferai tout pour y arriver » montrant une nouvelle fois sa détermination dès lors qu'il était question d'une chose lui tenant à cœur.

« Alors là aussi je serai à tes côtés » avoua-t-elle ardemment diminuant l'espace entre eux, leurs têtes se rapprochant alors avant que la réalité sous les traits d'un Rémus stoppe toute autre possibilité.

-----------------------------------------------

Quelques jours passèrent la tension stagnant à présent, calmant même les esprits légèrement. Les Serpentard se posant beaucoup de questions, cette tension en était fortement affecté. Harry ne le savait bien entendu pas mais pour certain, les germes de la révolte faisaient leur œuvre.

En tout cas, nombreux élèves se posaient des questions à propos de la situation réelle entre le ministère et les mangemorts. Les articles dans les journaux aussi différents les uns que les autres posaient des problèmes mais peu à peu les esprits embrouillés comprenaient de mieux en mieux les motivations de chacun. La Gazette des Sorciers ne montrait pas toute la vérité mais heureusement les autres journaux internationaux principalement ne possédaient pas ce genre de problème de gangrène comme le premier journal britannique. Devant ce changement de position affectant ses camarades, Harry souriait content d'avoir donner une interview à un journaliste étranger dont l'article avait été repris dans de nombreux pays d'Europe et par ricochet dans son pays.

Il avait exposé à la journaliste tout ce qu'il connaissait sur la vie mouvementée de Tom Elvis Voldemort sans la peur de se voir censurer par une rédaction payée par les mangemorts. Il avait aussi critiquer avec véhémence certaines personnes du ministère de la magie qui selon lui n'entravait le bon fonctionnement de celui-ci et donc de la ministre. Bien entendu comme toujours il ne l'avait pas soutenu directement ne dévoilant pas ses attaches mais il n'était pas contre elle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait, les propos de Harry dérangeaient, choquait voir plus. Mais lui bien sûr n'en avait guère et en faisait abstraction comme toujours. Il assista donc non sans intérêt à l'explication de ses déclarations par une Hermione enthousiaste devant ses amies écoutant comme toujours. Pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout comprendre, mais surtout car pour beaucoup ils ne désiraient pas lire des articles longs et obscurs.

« Cette fois je pense que tu es parvenu à bien dire ce que tu voulais et faire passer les messages importants. Dommage de passer par des journaux étrangers pour y parvenir malheureusement » le félicita-t-elle

« Je sais bien mais l'implantation des mangemorts et autres sympathisants est bien plus importante que je ne l'imaginais. Mais c'est vrai c'est fort dommage » lui répondit-il serein la surprenant car rare était les fois qu'il intervenait si ouvertement dans leurs discutions.

« En tout cas j'ai l'impression que les Serpentard eux même semblent aussi se poser beaucoup de questions maintenant » intervint Ron « elle m'a dit que hier soir, Malfoy s'est énervé contre un groupe discutant et il a été prit à partit en fin de compte par le groupe qui était plus fort que lui et ses comparses » révéla-t-il Harry et Hermione identifiant de la source de cette information.

« Comme quoi tout arrive et donc possible » se réjouit intérieurement Harry. « Néanmoins prudence car je doute que Drago apprécie çà et donc sa réaction peut être plus violente donc rester sur vos gardes en permanence. »

« Pas de problème Harry c'est toujours le cas tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque » continua Ron

« Je sais mais prudence quand même, comme il est écrit à l'entrée, ne réveillez pas un dragon qui dort » termina-t-il conscient que la réaction des Serpentard pouvait être plus violente et dangereuse pour tout le monde. A cette pensée, sa tête se tourna vers la table des serpents. Croisant le regard de certain d'entre eux, il resta de marbre comprenant bien qu'ils ne feront rien pour montrer leur sympathie mais sourit légèrement sachant très bien que parmi eux certains étaient peut-être pas de son côté mais en tout cas pas contre lui.

-----------------------------------

Comme toujours également, lord Voldemort montrait encore une fois sa fureur à lecture des articles le concernant obtenu grâce à Harry. Il sentait de plus en plus son emprise sur ses mangemorts diminués inexorablement et seul des actions violentes contre eux ou tout autre sorciers, moldus ou ministères parvenaient à maintenir l'équilibre. Bien sûr certain ne le quitteraient jamais et pour beaucoup la terreur qu'il inspirait suffisait amplement à les maintenir dans le droit chemin.

Malheureusement cette terreur avait une limite, atteinte par plusieurs de ses fidèles par le passé. Régulus Black en était un exemple flagrant. Il eut besoin de l'éliminer lui-même afin de montrer aux autres sa puissance. Comme désiré la suite avait été parfait pour lui. Les traîtrises de Peter et surtout de Rogue avaient affecté ses convictions et son assurance. Le faible Peter sauvant Potter était risible à penser mais pourtant vrai.

« Une once de Gryffondor » fit-il avec dégoût.

Rogue rejoignant pour de bon Dumbledore, il l'avait bien imaginé mais il ne le supportait toujours pas. Il l'avait bien assimilé et préparait sa vengeance contre le professeur de potion avec délectation.

« Bella vient ici » cria-t-il, sa voix se répercutant dans toute la demeure.

Un instant plus tard, Bellatrix apparaissait à ses côtés, prête à tout pour son maître.

« J'ai une tâche pour toi » débuta-t-il lui donnant les ordres pour la nuit prochaine.


	94. Les derniers projets importants

Chapitre 94 : Les derniers projets importants.

A la suite des actions de Elvis et des nouvelles données au monde par Harry reprisent dans tous les journaux. Les Serpentards se risquaient de plus en plus à réfléchir par eux même remettant en cause les convictions martelées par leurs parents depuis des années. Pour certains sangs purs admettre que le sang n'était pas tout restait difficile à accepter mais les qualités d'une Hermione Granger ne pouvaient leur échapper malgré leur outrage à y penser. Certains au début réfutaient son talent et proclamaient haut et fort que les professeurs, McGonagall en tête l'aidait et la soutenait.

La nouvelle connaissance que Voldemort possédait un père moldu remettait en cause d'une certaine façon cet état de fait. Sa puissance ne pouvait pas être oublier et même si sa mère demeurait un être pur par le sang, un sang mêlé demeurait parfois pire qu'un sang-de-bourbe. Après le dénis, l'acceptation qu'il devait y avoir autre chose que le sang pour expliquer un tel degré de puissance se formulait normalement chez les élèves plus âgés plus aptes que les autres à comprendre la complexité de la chose et de la situation qui en découlait actuellement. Les plus intolérant suivant toujours Malfoy comme une ombre n'envisageaient pas cette immonde explication et niaient en bloc cette possibilité. Pour eux, les sang-purs dominaient les autres sorciers et races et ils comptaient bien le montrer une fois que leur maître en terminerait avec Dumbledore et surtout Potter.

Cette attitude direct et franche tranchait avec le Malfoy d'il y a quelques mois encore qui préférait rester dans l'ombre tirant les ficelles comme à son habitude laissant aux autres le soin de se faire prendre. L'humiliation subit de la main de cet Elvis lui échauffait la tête et il désirait plus que tout le lui faire payer pour son insolence. Néanmoins, même s'il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre, et malgré une affirmation réelle de ses sentiments envers Voldemort, (n'allant tout de même pas à s'affirmer comme mangemort en puissance) la perte du seigneur sombre en crédibilité et influence envers les Serpentards en avait pris un coup important. Les traîtres comme il les surnommait se faisaient de nouveaux échos auprès de se camarades et y compris parmi les plus âgés, ceux pouvant vraiment lui servir dans un avenir proche. Certes les plus enclins à sa cause ne changeaient pas d'opinion heureusement mais ceux restant plus en retrait depuis le début semblaient s'éloigner et cela il ne l'accepterait pas aussi facilement. Il espérait plus par défaut que les nouvelles attaques contre les moldus cette fois assureraient un nouveau regain d'intérêt et attrait mais il n'en était rien.

Il savait que sa tante Bellatrix adorait s'en prendre aux moldus, démontrant à toutes leurs faiblesses face à leur magie si supérieur. Les intentions de Voldemort résidaient dans la terreur comme toujours et s'attaquer au moldu de la sorte permettait de prouver à ses troupes et soutient du bien fondé de l'un de ses dogmes, la suprématie des sorciers sur toutes autres choses existantes. Il savait aussi que le ministère devrait également aidé le ministère moldu et donc bloquait ses actions par défaut, l'obligeant à utiliser ses hommes pour d'autres missions lui laissant le champs sur plusieurs côtés. Pour l'instant ce plan fonctionnait et les attaques du côté sorcier recommençaient avec parcimonie.

Les attaques se faisant à la fois plus violentes envers les moldus et néanmoins plus espacées prouvaient en elle-même que les forces du seigneur des ténèbres se rassemblaient de plus en plus. On parvenait même à savoir en suivant les lieux d'attaques où se trouvaient les hommes. Dumbledore et le ministère à l'image de Harry se tenait au mieux possible au courant sachant très bien qu'il fallait trouver le moyen de stopper attaque et avancé de l'ennemi. Le problème restait que l'avance tactique de Voldemort ruinait tous les plans pour le moment. Connaissant les rouages de l'administration et des luttes d'influences entre les services ainsi qu'entre les ministères des pays engagés, il anticipait au mieux les agissements des groupes d'aurors chargés de les rechercher. Une fois ils furent repérés, mais personne ne le découvrit, le groupe d'auror ayant été anéantit par ses soins. Actuellement personne ne rivalisait avec la force brutale de son armé en constitution et il en profitait en attaquant moldus et lieux sorciers.

Depuis plusieurs mois donc, on pouvait suivre l'avancé de ses troupes se dirigeant avec effroi comme découvert vers la Grande-Bretagne. Dumbledore l'envisageait depuis longtemps sachant très bien les objectifs de son ennemi. La prise de la Bulgarie n'était qu'une étape vers son objectif. Son pays natal restait son centre tout comme Poudlard restait également l'objectif numéro 1. La prise du château représentait la fin. Le but ultime car le pays tomberait alors. Le vieux directeur en était pleinement conscient et essayait de rassembler ses troupes lui aussi et protéger au mieux l'école. La dernière attaque l'avait pourtant surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru Voldemort capable d'attaquer avec peu de force. A croire que le mage noir malgré son intelligence et sa sagesse perdait de son objectivité dès qu'il était question de Poudlard. Et en effet cette possibilité incongrue demeurait vrai et leur avait permis de le repousser une première fois. Mais il le savait aussi il en serait autrement la prochaine fois.

Heureusement comme soutient, le directeur comptait plus que jamais sur Harry qui il l'ignorait toujours comment, assurait la meilleur défense de l'école. Là où lui Albus Dumbledore parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à influencer son entourage dans son sens, son jeune élève le faisait de plus en plus. Alors que pendant des années il oeuvrait pour nettoyer le ministère et changer les mentalité sans guère succès, Harry lui l'avait pratiquement dynamité, propulsant Amélia Bones ministre, il est vrai par son soutient mais il n'était pas dupe. A présent ce ne serait pas lui qui assurait les arrières politique du ministre mais Harry. Cela l'encourageait à surveiller de près son élève qui le surprenait toujours d'avantage mais qu'il sentait surtout s'assombrir peu à peu. De plus en plus il se l'était avoué, Harry l'inquiétait non par trop son attitude mais par ses actes à la limite de l'admissible. Ne désirant pas rentrer en conflit direct avec lui au risque de briser pour de bon le lien entre déjà bien tenu, il laissait faire le surveillant au mieux.

Le directeur allait avoir une nouvelle idée à réfléchir quand Harry le surpris une nouvelle fois. En y pensant, il ne l'aurait jamais vu venir, excepté pour Rémus et Célia.

Ce fut lors d'un cours d'enchantement toujours amusant avec le petit professeur, que Harry eut une révélation. Depuis quelques jours et une annonce ennuyeuse de la part d'un de ses alliés, le jeune sorcier essayait de trouver une solution adéquate à ce problème. Non qu'il demeure insurmontable mais sachant très bien qu'il restait suffisamment d'épines dans son pied, il préférait en résoudre le plus possible rapidement. Et justement, cette nouvelle idée lui prit en plein cours alors qu'il étudiait un nouvel enchantement. Le cours se passa de lui et heureusement personne ne sembla remarqué sa demi léthargie surtout durant la partie pratique, période d'ailleurs du cours où il excellait depuis de nombreux mois.

Emporté sur sa lancé, il ne vit pas le cours passé donc, personne n'existant quand son imagination débordante entrait en action. Avant, l'un des autres le rappelait à l'ordre et à présent Adam préférait le laisser agir à sa guise, de façon à l'habituer à sa prochaine solitude mentale, un mal pour un bien donc.

Alors que tous les élèves se levaient près à quitter la classe et rejoindre pour la majorité leur salle commune en attente de dîner, Harry lui resta assis quelques secondes de plus que tous les autres. Réalisant soudain sa situation, il pris ses affaires et arrivant devant le professeur lui souriant amicalement, stoppa.

Près de la porte, Hermione Granger préfète en chef de son état avait bien remarqué l'attitude de son camarade et cela l'exaspérait. la moitié du cours venait à peine de passé, qu'elle avait bien vu que Harry non seulement n'écoutait pas mais en plus ne semblait pas se soucier de se faire prendre. Visiblement personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué, Ron le premier. Elle se demandait même comment Flitwick pouvait tolérer cela. Pour un autre élève, elle serait sûrement aller voir le professeur mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre pour Harry. Elle enrageait en y pensant, d'autant plus que malgré cela Harry avait effectué parfaitement le problème demandé d'un simple geste de la main. Consciente que son ami avait vraiment des possibilité et facilité importante elle ne comprenait tout de même pas comment il était parvenu à le faire alors qu'elle jurait qu'il n'écoutait pas les recommandations du professeur.

« Il doit avoir une explication logique. Personne ne peut progresser aussi rapidement en si peu de temps. Pas même Dumbledore et pas même lui » pensa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Une chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter était de rester dans l'ignorance. Les faibles explications de Harry sur une libération de pouvoirs après la puberté tenaient bien la route mais peut-être pas à ce niveau tout de même. Elle ne voulait pas le dénigrer. Néanmoins contrairement au directeur dont les pouvoirs évoluèrent très vite dès son entrée à l'école comme raconté dans les livres, ou Tom Jedusor à son époque très en avance lui aussi, Harry demeurait mystérieux.

« Un vilain petit canard ne devient pas un cygne en quelques mois. Et la puberté n'explique pas tout » dit-elle entre ses dents, se calmant retrouvant une expression emprunté à McGonagall le voyant approcher de la porte. Déjà prête à dire une réplique cinglante mais pas trop tout de même elle tomba des nues quand il s'arrêta devant Flitwick qui au lieu de le réprimander le félicita à nouveau pour son dernier sort.

« Vraiment le monde à l'envers » jura-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle quittait la salle, chassé par le professeur désireux de rester en privé pour répondre aux interrogations de l'un de ses brillants élèves. En tout cas ce fut la demande et explication qu'il donna à Hermione et la faisant sortir.

« Alors Monsieur Potter quelle brillante question allez vous me poser aujourd'hui ? » déclara-t-il sérieusement alors qu'une grimace marquait son visage qui fit s'interroger Harry.

« Il fallait bien jouer le rôle le temps que votre camarade ne nous quittes Harry » poursuivit-il une fois que la porte se referma derrière Hermione.

« Disons que je cherche une solution à un nouveau problème et que j'aurai besoin d'un maître enchanteur comme vous pour me conseiller voir pour m'aider » dit-il humblement les yeux de son professeur s'écarquillant d'un coup.

« Pas la peine de me brosser sans le sens du poil. Je comprends très bien votre passivité lors de notre cours et suis même à nouveau impressionné par vos résultats malgré tout plus que probant. Alors allez-y parlez moi de votre problème ! »

« Prenons l'hypothèse que le château est attaqué par une tribus de … harpies. Que pourrions nous faire ? »

« Et bien certains sorts spécifiques sont à employer en priorité mais je doute que cela que vous attendez comme réponse. N'est ce pas ? » trouva-t-il tout seul comme logique.

« certes. Disons aussi que nous sommes déjà également sous le feu nourrit de l'ennemi et que nous sommes sans ressource facile devant un ennemi pouvant utiliser un si bel élément que l'air pour se déplacer et donc nous attaquer. » augmenta-t-il d'un coup encore les problèmes.

« Dans ce cas la logique voudrait que nous les stoppions d'une façon ou d'une autre. le mieux serait de les contrer en les attaquants par leur point fort, en volant vers eux. Le problème voler et se battre n'est pas facile tout comme pratiquer le quidditch. » le petit professeur fit une moue avant de terminer « je doute aussi que le recrutement de joueurs de quidditch soit une solution envisageable » plaisanta-t-il, Harry souriant.

« je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité » avoua-t-il, imaginant mal des joueurs de ce sport se battre.

« comme quoi vous avez eut raison de venir me voir » répliqua le professeur encore plus amusé. « mais sérieusement à quoi pensiez vous ? »

Harry le fixa deux secondes avant de commencer.

« en me souvenant de Dumbledore lors de l'incident au département des mystère, j'ai eut une idée réalisable selon moi car déjà fait… » ce fut ainsi qu'il débuta, restant avec le professeur intrigué par les paroles de cet élève qu'il découvrait comme si brillant depuis quelques temps.

Bien partit dans leur discussion, ils faillirent manquer le repas du soir et ce fut d'ailleurs par pure hasard que le petit professeur voyant le temps déjà tard stoppa leur conversation, non sans amertume.

« je crains Harry qu'il est l'heure de nous quitter en tout cas pour le moment. Connaissant Albus, il doit se demander se que nous faisons, il est très protecteur envers ses élèves et souhaite que les professeurs soient tous présent au repas en signe de rassemblement. » expliqua-t-il donnant la raison à l'arrêt brutal de leur travail. Car en effet, au bout d'une heure de discussion, plusieurs solutions s'offraient pour accomplir ce que Harry souhaitait.

« je pense qu'il faudrait en parler en premier au professeur Hart. Elle devrait être à même de nous aider. Ce que nous désirons fait partit de ses compétences, c'est certain. Allez la voir, je pense que vous pouvez lui faire confiance non ? » conseilla-t-il, Harry lui souriant et répliquant par un signe de tête.

« parfait de mon côté je vais contacter, discrètement certaines de mes connaissances. Des anciens élèves talentueux en qui j'ai confiance. Juste pour voir dans leur parler directement de notre projet ensuite nous verrons bien ce que nous pourrons faire. » proposa le petit professeur redevenu sérieux pour la situation. Malgré cette attitude Harry voyait bien qu'il était impatience de mettre en pratique l'idée de son élève.

« ceci étant convenu je vous laisse alors reposez vous bien et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de besoin. Je suis toujours là pour ce genre d'idée non conventionnelle. » lui prouvant une nouvelle fois ses raisons de voir le petit professeur.

« J'ai bien eu raison de venir le voir » pensa-t-il arpentant les couloirs quelques minutes plus tard ne se dirigeant pas vers la Grande Salle. « à croire vraiment que les professeur d'ici on tous un brin de folie caché » réalisa-t-il se souvenant de l'attitude de certain professeur Flitwick compris. « c'est un contre coup du métier peut-être. » réalisa-t-il entrant dans la salle de demande, meilleur endroit pour manger en toute tranquillité.

Les jours passèrent ensuite bien tranquillement à Poudlard, et Harry faisait son possible pour mener à bien le reste de ses projets. Afin de les continuer, il passait encore plus de temps dans la grande bibliothèque ainsi que plus modestement dans celle connu de tous. Ce fut justement dans celle-ci, qu'eut lieu une petite discussion démarrant sur une altercation avec une farouche Hermione. Depuis l'incident au cours d'enchantement, elle essayait de le rencontrer seul pour lui parler sans succès et donc ressentait un énervement grandissant.

Il venait de passer près de deux heures à rechercher désespérément des informations sur les faits que Adam avait perpétré en son temps sans son succès. Il soupira plus d'amusement que de dépit en posant un énième livre, sous les ricanements de Adam justement.

« comme prévu, il n'y a rien ici, tout a fait normal en somme » murmura-t-il pour lui même, attirant le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire passant exprès par là. Il lui lança un regard amusé et gentil la faisant lever les yeux au plafond et vaquant à son rangement.

Il la regarda partir, avant de commencer le rangement de la table qu'il occupait, couverte de livre poussiéreux ouvert ou non.

« je me devais malgré tout de chercher » évoqua-t-il, ne pensant pourtant pas avoir perdu du temps. Même s'il ne doutait pas de Adam, il voulait vérifier par lui même qu'il n'y avait pas de traces également dans cette bibliothèque et surtout dans les ouvrages courants traitant de l'histoire magique. Par leur facilité d'accès, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans l'autre bibliothèque. Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'observait depuis une poignée de seconde.

« je vois que tu as enfin compris que l'histoire est importante pour nous » se réjouit Hermione arrivant derrière lui, souriante. « dommage que tu ne t'es pas intéressé à nos cours avec Binns mais au moins avec les livres tu a également accès à tout ce qu'il se fait de mieux, tout comme lors des cours d'enchantement» trancha-t-elle plus abruptement et prenant elle aussi l'un des livres lisant de son œil expert

« Tu t'intéresses au grand incendie de Londres, il y a près de mille an. Même du côté moldu il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations mais au moins on en a plus de notre côté car à l'époque, on gardait plus d'informations dans le monde magie et donc… » commença-t-elle à exposer ses connaissances, chose qu'y à présent irritait Harry, même s'il le camouflait.

« je ne suis pas certain que justement tout ce qui est écrit doit être prit au pied de la lettre » la coupa-t-il rangeant les derniers livres. « je t'ai dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne faut pas prendre les livres au comptant. Il faut avoir un peu de recul. Souvient toi des articles des Skeeter sur moi ou toi ! »

« il y a une différence entre un article de journaux d'elle et les grands historiens. » s'outra-t-elle élevant la voix, les élèves se tournant vers elle. « les livres nous transmettent le savoir. Sans lui peut-être que personne ne connaîtrait ton histoire, celle de Dumbledore et encore moins celle de Merlin et… » elle cessa de parler, voyant que Harry se retenait de ne pas rire.

« pour moi pas de problèmes et pour Merlin, on ne perdrait rien du tout »

« Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose comme çà et d'ailleurs ….. » le ton montant au fil de plus en plus outré, s'arrêtant une main posé sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner.

« je ne reviens pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer » maugréa-t-elle « expulsé de la bibliothèque et en plus c'est ta faute » se déchargea-t-elle vers Harry qui marchait à côté de lui paisiblement, attendant de la voir se calmer d'elle même.

« tu dois bien avouer que c'est de TA faute et non de la mienne. Moi je débarrassais tranquillement la table quand tu m'as attaqué avec fougue. Reconnais le ! » s'amusa-t-il, plaisantant de la situation inédite et horrible pour son amie.

Il s'arrêta en même temps qu'elle, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, laissant l'initiative.

« je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Oui on ne peut pas tout apprendre dans les livres, et peut-être que tout n'est pas correct mais pour le reste, je demande à voir. » ayant reprit un semblant de calme, exigea-t-elle, le regard braqué sur lui ne plaisantant pas du tout maintenant.

Harry hésita quelques secondes et elle le sentit légèrement avant de souffler une réponse affirmative qui comme il se doutait allait traumatiser sa préfète-en-chef d'amie.

« d'accord mais alors trouvons un endroit tranquille où discuter » décida-t-il reprenant son chemin, montant dans les étages afin de rejoindre l'un des seuls salles tranquilles qu'il pouvait utiliser avec elle.

Hermione trop contente de la confiance visible qu'il lui donnait ne dit rien durant le trajet, qui lui parut encore plus cours que lors de sa première visite. Comme elle le reconnu vite, ils allaient vers les appartements qu'occupaient maintenant seul Rémus depuis l'année d'avant, Tonks lui rendant visite de temps malgré ses propres quartiers avec les autres aurors.

« j'espère que l'on ne va pas déranger Rémus ? » l'interrogea-t-elle arrivant devant l'entrée avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre laissant voir Rémus.

« Entrez donc » déclara-t-il laissant Hermione sans voix. « je vous ai vu arriver » clignant de l'œil, la jeune fille reconnaissant un vieux parchemin de la main de son professeur. En lançant alors un regard à Harry d'incompréhension, mais il resta de marbre, alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux dans la pièce.

« je me doute que vous voulez discuter seul donc je vais vous laisser et ….. »

« je ne veux pas vous faire partir » protesta-t-elle, aider par Harry « reste Rémus, tu trouveras cela très intéressant, je n'en doute pas » attisant l'intérêt de son professeur d'ami.

le loup-garou intrigué changea d'avis, écoutant sa première impression et pris une place à la table tout comme ses deux étudiants. Après une explication rapide faisant sourire Rémus sur les raisons de cette discussion, Harry entama une démonstration qui retiendrait toute l'attention de Hermione.

« tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure des faits historiques du grand Merlin et moi je peux t'infirmer que tout ceci est de la poudre aux yeux. C'est exactement ce dont je te parlais sur la manipulation et là c'est le plus incroyable je pense » débuta-t-il Rémus écoutant paisiblement alors que Hermione s'agitait.

« tout ce qui a été écrit sur Merlin n'est rien d'autres qu'exagération pour ne pas dire fabulation total de la part d'auteur plus de fiction que d'histoire avec un grand H. c'est une grande mystification et le pire est que toute la population sorcière est sous la coupe des faits merveilleux d'un Merlin imaginaire. » son visage désabusé reflétant parfaitement ses dires.

Et ce fut justement à cet instant que Hermione ne se retenant plus le coupa.

« tu ne vas pas me dire que tout ce qui concerne Merlin est faux tout de même. C'est l'un des plus grands sorciers ayant exister et de son époque c'est certain et tu voudrais me faire croire que tout est faux. Je bien le croire mais c'est difficile à penser et là je dose mes mots pour ne pas t'être désagréable et.. »

« je vais te donner la véritable histoire si tu me permets de continuer Hermione » la stoppa-t-il tout de suite peu enclin à accepter ses accusations même en la comprenant. Ces paroles allaient être dure pour les convictions de son amie.

« L'existence de Merlin, je ne le remets pas en cause. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il soit un sorcier peu l'être. » la voyant sur le point de protester, il lui lança un regard d'avertissement qu'elle reconnu et stoppa. « il devait être en effet plus proche d'un cracmol que d'un sorcier confirmé. Toutes les histoires sur lui ne sont qu'élucubration de moldus principalement le voyant faire des tour de passe-passe que même les petits sorciers peuvent faire mieux. »

Il stoppa quelques secondes observant la réaction de ses amis. Tout deux écoutaient ses paroles.

« oui il travaillait comme magicien à la cours du roi Arthur car oui Hermione contrairement aux moldus qui ne sont pas certains de la réelle existence de Arthur et ses chevaliers, je peut te dire qu'ils ont existé. Par contre l'histoire est moins précise que le mythe pour lui. La seule chose que je peux te dire est qu'il est mort assez jeune et de la faute de Merlin. Et là tu n'es pas d'accord ! » haussa-t-il le ton vers son amie se retenant d'intervenir

« et tu me demanderais pourquoi ? et je te répondrai qu'outre être un sorcier pitoyable il était connue pour ses deux passions, les femmes et le vin. En gros le jour où Arthur a succombé lors d'une attaque, à la place de le servir et le protéger occupant son rôle, sieur Merlin cuvait son vin et récupérant de sa nuit passé en galante compagnie. Alors si ça c'est un vrai et grand sorcier, alors Lucius Malfoy est amoureux des moldus » conclut-il son regard se portant vers Hermione comme il s'y attendait ne tarderait pas à réagir.

« comment tu peux le traiter de cette façon et où as tu pêché une idée pareille ? je me le demande, je voudrais bien connaître l'être supérieur qui l'écrit, sans oublier que tu réfutes l'ensemble des auteurs et… » s'énerva-t-elle faisant sourire Harry s'y attendant.

« pour information, l'être supérieur n'est d'autre que Rowena Serdaigle alors ménage tes paroles car elle reste l'une des plus grandes sorcières ayant existé et cela contrairement à Merlin » la coupa-t-il son ton montrant bien qu'il ne fallait pas insulter la fondatrice, qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Rémus.

Cette déclaration laissa sans voix Hermione, comprenant les paroles.

« C'est elle qui a écrit çà, enfin sur Merlin ? »

« Oui c'est elle qui a en premier étudié la vie de Merlin près de 3 siècles plus tard, doutant de la véracité de l'histoire d'alors. Elle avait compris qu'il y avait un problème et ne voulais surtout pas que la civilisation sorcière du pays soit fondé sur des mensonges. Malheureusement c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est produit. La vie de Merlin est un mensonge et tout ce qui en découle n'est peut-être pas mauvais mais pas bon non plus » sur cette parole il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Hermione qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Dans la tête de la jeune fille, tout se télescopait. D'un côté, tout ce qu'elle connaissait fondé sur étude, livres et autres et de l'autre les arguments et explications de son meilleur ami. Elle le dévisagea une seconde. Avant elle lui aurait rit au nez de cette plaisanterie mais elle le connaissait bien trop pour le faire.

« comment peux tu savoir tant sur Merlin et sur les écrit de Serdaigle ? » la questionna-t-elle

« tout simplement car je l'ai lu dans le livre qu'elle a écrit sur Merlin et sur les mensonges l'entourant, voilà tout » expliqua-t-il simplement, la laissant une nouvelle fois sans voix, la bouche ouverte.

«Tu.. tu as un livre écrit par Rowena Serdaigle ? »

« pas qu'un et pas en ma possession en vérité mais j'y ai eut accès » répondit-il en pensant « si elle connaissait la vérité elle serait encore plus surprise »

« on doit tenir compte que l'intelligence de Serdaigle et que ses écris ne peuvent pas être discutable en tout cas pas aussi facilement que çà. Donc je ne sais pas pour toi Hermione mais pour moi, j'ai écouté, compris les arguments de Harry, et le prend aux mots. C'est dure peut-être à accepter car remets en cause beaucoup de choses mais les manipulations de ce genre ne sont pas rares donc » laissant le reste en suspend, Rémus restait dans le sens de Harry.

Hermione les regarda tous les deux, confuse elle même, mais une nouvelle idée à l'esprit. elle entrevoyait enfin ceux que Harry tentait de lui expliquer à propos des livres.

« il faut en avoir le respect mais toujours du recul également » se dit-elle, réalisant qu'elle croyait son ami même si cela allait à l'encontre de tous les autres. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle sourit tout comme lui, comprenant qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait à croire ceci possible.

Tout comme après chaque mauvais rêve, Harry se réveilla d'humeur maussade et inquiète en ce samedi matin au lieu et place de rester dormir comme une très grande majorité de ses camarades. Heureusement pour lui, le manque de sommeil normal pour les autres ne l'affectait pas de la même façon si bien qu'il demeurait en forme quasiment en toute circonstance. Néanmoins, en ce jour précis il aurait préféré rester au lit se reposer comme tous les jeunes de son époques récupérant de frasques nocturnes que les moldus pratiquaient les week-end, au détriments parfois de leur famille.

« il n'y a rien à faire de ce genre de chose à Poudlard » réalisa-t-il maussade, chassant cette idée comme d'un revers de la main et en se levant doucement de son lit, protégeant les autres occupants du dortoir de ses bruits. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain avec ses affaires, il s'encouragea en pesant à la vie qu'il aurait une fois son ennemie de toujours mangeant les pissenlits par la racine comme le préconisait les moldus à l'encontre de leurs ennemis.

« au moins je pourrai vivre comme un adulte normal » dit-il dans un soupir compréhensible observant son reflet bien différent dans le miroir et écoutant des commentaires beaucoup moins désespéré de la part du dit miroir. Ayant non seulement bien changé en une année par la croissance et par ses nouveaux pouvoirs d'alors, sa réflexion le troublait encore dans les coins mais il s'y habituait de plus en plus. S'observant depuis quelques secondes, il se remémora ses rêves de la nuit, plus ou moins proche de la réalité comme il l'avait découvert depuis quelques temps. Il empêchait réellement et cela depuis des mois Tom d'intervenir dans sa tête mais ne pourrait pas la bannir tant qu'il serait en vie. Si bien que certain de ses rêves reflétaient toujours une part de réalité mais dans un degré bien moindre qu'avant. Malheureusement déterminer les quelques once de vrai dans un océan de fait fantasmagorique restait pour un cerveau encore adolescent malgré une maturité certaine limite impossible.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il quitta la salle de bain, pris Lily de sur son lit douillet et quitta le dortoir tout aussi tranquillement laissant comme seul et unique bruit derrière lui les ronflements de ses amis. comme toujours, il ne croisa personne dans la salle commune où un feu mourant rayonnait tout juste. Il la quitta sans un seul regard et partit dans la froideur déjà présente en ce mois d'octobre des couloirs de l'école toujours endormi.

Ne laissant rien au hasard, il quitta rapidement le château assurant toujours ses arrières et rejoint au plus vite ses amis vampires comme il le faisait de plus en plus régulièrement. Il avait promis de ne plus le faire sans en parler à Tonks ou Rémus mais comme il le pensait, autant éviter de les réveiller pour si peu, sachant très bien qu'ils le seraient et qu'il devait en répondre mais il en avait cure et même pour ses plus proches amis. certaines choses devaient être fait et il devait parler avec eux de vive voix la situation l'exigeait. En tout cas ce fut avec cet état d'esprit en tête qu'il entra chez les vampires qui comme il se doutait, l'attendaient.

« content de te voir de si bonne heure Harry » débuta comme salutation Vladimir l'invitant d'un geste de la main à la table déjà mise. « je doute que tu ai déjà mangé » le questionna-t-il

« surtout que c'est toujours mieux de discuter en mangeant » répliqua le sorcier en prenant place rejoignant Gabrielle, suivit par Vladimir.

« Edouard ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver mais nous pouvons commencer sans lui » répondit le plus vieux des vampires sentant déjà l'interrogation de Harry sur la non présence du troisième vampire.

Harry lui répondit d'un simple geste de tête et mordit à pleines dents une tartine grillée que Gabrielle venait de préparer. Préférant attendre l'arrivée de Edouard avant de commencer, la discussion tourna autour de banalité, exaspérant Vladimir et amusant Gabrielle. Il était d'ailleurs question des mœurs plus que libertin à la cour du roi de France Louis XIV, sujet des plus informatifs pour Harry qu'une porte se refermant violement les prévint de l'arriver de Edouard.

La réaction empressée de Vladimir pour aller le trouver et le ramener, prouva bien une nouvelle fois à Harry les pensées du vampire. L'expression amusée de Gabrielle, taquine en vérité le fit également sourire.

« J'adore le tourmenter avec ce genre de sujet. Il est le plus ancien et sage mais parfois très soupe au lait. » expliqua-t-elle lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur saluant le retour de ses deux amis.

« Content de te voir Harry » débuta tout de suite Edouard, lui-même salué par le sorcier.

« alors quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles qui t'ont retardé ? » demanda-t-il comme brise glace, jetant d'un coup un froid entre eux.

« toujours dans le vif du sujet » approuva Edouard s'asseyant lui aussi et soupirant une première fois sachant que personne n'apprécieraient les nouvelles dernières en date.

« comme nous le suspections, son armée est non seulement terminée je l'espère dans son ensemble la manche mais surtout se rapproche très dangereusement de Londres » termina-t-il d'une voix sombre, ses doigts tapant sur la table de nervosité et d'énervement. La tension s'amplifia d'un coup devant la confirmation de ce qu'ils craignaient le plus arrivant enfin à leur porte.

« ils ont été rapides, voilà pourquoi les attaques ont baissé d'intensité et en nombre » donna Gabrielle comme explication à la faible accalmie.

« en tout cas pour le moment car maintenant tout peut malheureusement aller très vite » continua Vladimir lugubre

« activer dès maintenant notre prochain projet devient plus qu'une nécessité mais une obligation pour notre survie et celle de tous les autres. » déclara Harry doucement, le regard dans le vide, les trois vampires comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir et comprenant parfaitement qu'il avait raison.

« heureusement tout est quasiment prêt et pour le reste nous te faisons confiance autant que tu nous fais confiance » rassura Vladimir redonnant le sourire à Harry. Malgré ses contradictions, ils savaient fort que faire et comment agir.

« dans ce cas nous sommes tous les quatre d'accord sur comment réagir à ces funestes nouvelles et donc feront au mieux. Et d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas le choix » plaisanta-t-il retrouvant un sourire de façade.

« il nous faudra encore quelques jours pour que tout soit mis au point et alors nous pourrons agir. J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas encore trop tard. »

Harry approuva la décision de Vladimir sachant très bien que lui aussi avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Pas spécialement pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait débuté et envisagé les risques encourus, mais surtout pour ce qu'il se produirait quand il arriverait à ses fins. Le jeune sorcier ignorait en un sens ce qu'il se passerait et comment il réagirait. Dans cette optique, une partit de lui redoutait cet instant. Néanmoins tout son corps et esprit le précipitait vers celui-ci et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, il se savait, il le sentait.

« très bien dans ce cas faisons ce que nous avons prévu et ne changeons rien à notre plan initial. De toutes les manières nous n'aurons qu'une seule et unique occasion je le crains maintenant que la menace est devenu encore plus proche de nous. » laissant échapper un soupir, irritant pour lui.

« je crois donc que le temps est venu de faire venir les autres ou du moins les faire se rapprocher de nous également » proposa comme idée Gabrielle connaissant très bien que leur arrivée ferait du bruit et peut-être même autant que celle de l'armée de Voldemort.

« je te laisse t'occuper de les prévenir en mon nom. Et qu'ils sachent bien qu'ils ont déjà mon soutient pour leur demandes voir exigences pour la suite. Il faut qu'ils soient totalement confiants à ce sujet même si je sais très bien qu'une telle confiance envers un sorcier est durent à croire. » finit-il plus bas ennuyé comme toujours à la pensé de la méfiance que générait les sorciers.

« pas d'inquiétude pour cela Harry. Ils te font confiance largement. » le rassura la vampire.

« Dit plutôt qu'ils font confiance en ce que je représente même s'ils n'en sont pas entièrement conscience contrairement à vous. En cela vous êtes différent ».

« peut-être mais tu nous as montré la vérité et cela ils le verront normalement lors des combats futur et à ce moment là ils se réjouiront d'avoir fait le bon choix. »

« Et nos ennemis se maudiront d'avoir suivit cette pauvre âme de Voldemort dans sa folie et son combat contre toi » intervint Vladimir d'une façon théâtrale amusant tout le monde.

« J'espère que tu dis vrai Vladimir, je l'espère vraiment » pensa le sorcier alors qu'il rejoignait le château.

* * *

Je sais cela fait très longtemps que je n'avait pas posté de nouveau chapitre. J'espère donc que vous n'allez pas être déçu par celui-ci.

Je vais tâcher de me remettre à écrire plus comme avant mais je ne promets rien encore.

J'espère que vous avez bien lu et vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end.

By By Malco


	95. Chacun face à ses responsabilités

Réponses aux reviews :

Adenoide : Tout d'abord, la rose entre les dents m'a bien faire rire. Tu as bien compris mon idée au sujet du bien et du mal ainsi que pour Hermione. Je l'aime bien en vérité mais son comportement m'agace énormément, encore plus dans le dernier tome.

Onarluca : Pas de problème la suite est bien partit.

Rhjlupin : Rassures toi, la suite arrive bien plus vite même si ce chapitre est un peu en retard.

El mago : Niveau action, la suite vaudra bien le coup, même d'attendre un peu.

Venatorr : Voilà le nouveau justement.

Patmol : Merci beaucoup, je continue.

Mellon50 : Heureusement que les favories existent alors. Quoique je pense que tu m'aurais trouvé malgré tout. Je vais essayer de mettre plus vite les chapitres mais bon comme tu le sais on ne choisit pas toujours ses idées et envies. Si tu aimes l'action et les révélations, les prochains chapitres te plairont.

Rebecca-Black : C'est vrai, il faut prendre son temps pour bien écrire, d'où un espacement de temps en temps des chapitres.

Mangemort1957 : Content que tu m'as trouvé sur ce site alors. J'aime bien faire monter le mystère et ce chapitre va dans ce sens. J'adore contredire les mythes et celui de Merlin m'énerve tellement dans beaucoup de fics que je n'ai pas hésité à lui couper littéralement la tête. Pour indication, cette idée est dans ma tête depuis au moins 2ans et ce passage du chapitre est écrit depuis plus de 6 mois. On peut dire que j'ai vraiment de la suite dans les idées.

Ocool : Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que beaucoup de lecteurs ne laissent pas de reviews mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire arrêter cette fic. J'ai mis trop de temps et investissement personnel dans l'histoire. Des reviews comme les tiennes font plaisir à lire. Je suis content également d'avoir de nouveau lecteur car comme tu le dis si bien, le début de l'histoire est assez compliqué à comprendre. La suite devient plus facile au fil des explications. Il faut savoir attendre pour tout comprendre. C'est sur ce site où je suis le plus avancé, et je compte bien reprendre un rythme de parution plus rapide. Pas de panique je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de la stopper, je suis moi même avide de savoir comment tout se terminera. Je le sais mais tout n'est toujours pas écrit en tout cas dans les détails. Merci pour tes reviews et pour tes encouragements.

Merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux ou non, ainsi qu'à Obal, ma fidèle beta-readeuse.

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitres qui des mots même de Obal risque de surprendre, surtout après le précédent chapitre.

J'espère néanmoins que vous l'aimerez car il préfigure une suite faite d'action importante.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est rapide et me fait toujours plaisir.

Passez un bon week-end et By By

Malco

* * *

Chapitre 95 : Chacun face à ses responsabilités.

La nuit semblait avoir été interminable alors qu'il se préparait lentement à une journée de cours. Son air fatigué ne l'aiderait pas à rassurer tout le monde mais il devait faire avec. Certaines journées ne passaient pas et alors qu'il était encore tôt, il sentait bien que celle-ci était l'une d'entre elles. Parvenant à chasser ses mauvaises pensées, se souvenant de ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui et les prochains jours, il tâcha de se préparer rapidement faisant fit de ses sensations et quitta rapidement ses affaires de nuits, rejoignant vite les couloirs déjà pas si désert de l'école. Préparant déjà sa journée et tentant d'oublier sa nuit houleuse pour ne pas changer, il repensa à tout ce qu'il devait encore faire pour être prêt pour l'attaque prochaine que Voldemort et ses hommes mettraient en œuvre.

Enrtant dans la Grande Salle, il salua plusieurs personnes avant de s'asseoir à sa place de prédilection. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux autres tables, il commença à manger tranquillement. Peu à peu, la salle se remplissait de plus en plus et bientôt l'essentiel de l'école s'y trouvait, tous attendant comme toujours l'arrivée du courrier. En ces temps de crises, les chouettes et hiboux personnels ou des différents services travaillaient énormément. Malgré les risques possibles, tous voulaient rester en contact, logique en vérité pour les familles se trouvant isolés des enfants. Comment tous les jours, les chouettes livrant les différents journaux restaient majoritaires. Les élèves comme professeurs se jetaient déçu friands d'apprendre des nouvelles et toujours frileux d'apprendre de nouvelles attaques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut alors normal qu'un murmure grandissant le rappela à l'ordre et surtout à la réalité. Les expressions choquées autour de lui, se reflétant quasiment dans toute l'assemblé lui glaça le sang.

« De nouvelles attaques horribles en perspective, rien de bien rassurant en vérité » pensa-t-il tout de suite.

Voyant l'agitation augmenter dramatiquement, le directeur se leva et réclama le silence qui l'obtint bien entendu prenant alors la parole et demandant que tout le monde se calme. Possédant toujours une aura imposante, les élèves reprirent leur calme même si on entendait toujours des soupirs et lamentations. Certains provenant même de la table des professeurs. Ce léger silence fut perturbé par Hagrid se mouchant entre deux sanglots, terminant de l'inquiéter pour de bon.

Désirant avoir le cœur net suite à la mauvaise pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il vola des mains du professeur Sinistra l'exemplaire du matin de la Gazette. Au vue de la première page, son visage se teint en blanc alors qu'il terminait l'unique titre : « Le survivant Harry Potter meurt au ministère. »

Le tout sur un portrait géant du sorcier encore souriant mais crispé, photos datant de quelques années déjà.

Devant le tragique de cette situation, Rémus faillit tomber par terre, uniquement rattrapé par Hagrid l'observant sachant que le loup-garou réagirait mal à cette nouvelle. Le soutenant d'une seule main, il le rassit à son siège alors que Sinistra oubliait la grossièreté de son collègue se rendant compte aussitôt de son choc.

A la table des professeurs, il n'y avait pas que Hagrid et Rémus de choqué. L'ensemble des professeurs l'était le directeur bien sûr y compris. Dans ce genre de circonstances, son âge se faisait plus sentir à ses yeux et pire aux yeux des autres. Heureusement, il masqua vite ses pensées et sentiments à ses collègues et surtout à ses centaines d'yeux d'élèves qui le cherchaient afin de retrouver conseil, courage et autre appuie.

Même si une partie de lui réfutait les informations ou au moins voudrait le faire, la venue de la ministre en personne avant même le début du jour ne l'avait pas rassuré. Le visage d'Amélia Bones quand elle sortit de la cheminée sécurisée entre son bureau et celui de Dumbledore ne signifiait rien de bon, il s'en doutait bien.

« Désolé de m'imposer de la sorte Albus » s'excusa-t-elle rajustant son monocle malmené par le voyage et s'asseyant en face du directeur.

« le message m'a semblé important et votre venu ici aussi rapidement n'est pas rassurant. » répliqua-t-il ne s'offusquant pas de l'arrivée matinal du ministre. « le ministère est donc touché ! » affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

« je ne savais pas que vous aviez été mis au courant de l'attaque. » surprise qu'il sache.

« en vérité non mais c'était malheureusement la première possibilité logique. Fort heureusement vous n'avez rien et c'est un bien. Mais… » il stoppa d'un coup réalisant que sa venu recélait autre chose. Une chose de plus grave et alors qu'il imaginait déjà les catastrophes possibles, l'une d'elle qu'il redoutait pour plusieurs raisons sérieuses lui sautait à l'esprit.

Voyant le trouble augmenter sur le visage du directeur, la ministre décidé de mettre fin tout de suite à ses interrogations pour le bien à tous deux.

« Harry Potter est mort cette nuit dans l'enceinte du département des mystères. » lâcha-t-elle d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. Son regard scrutant Albus ne fut pas surprise par la réaction du directeur. Elle savait bien depuis longtemps que le rapport entre les deux hommes ne ressemblaient en rien à un rapport classique professeur-élève. Elle se doutait aussi que le directeur comptait énormément sur le garçon dans cette guerre. Intelligente elle n'avait jamais cru à la disparition de Voldemort et lors de l'annonce de son retour, la proximité du directeur et de Harry devenait compréhensible pour elle. Quoi qu'il se passerait le garçon avait communément un rôle important à jouer. Ses discussions tout d'abord avec sa nièce puis avec lui l'avait parfaitement rassuré sur lui. Depuis elle l'avait longuement observé dans ses actes et convenu que la réussite de la guerre passait par lui et plus par Dumbledore comme encore de nombreuses personnes du ministère le pensaient encore. Les mêmes personnes qui réfutaient ses dires, le calomniant deux ans auparavant.

« que c'est-il passé exactement ? » lui demanda Dumbledore reprenant ses esprits.

« nous ne sommes pas sûr de tout mais il est venu au ministère cette nuit et peu de temps après Voldemort a fait de même. Des traces de combats ont été trouvées et l'une des salles a complètement été détruite. »

« vous… avez vu son corps ? » l'interrogea-t-il blême.

« non. Mais je préfère vous arrêter tout de suite Albus. L'explosion à soufflé une partie de l'étage du département des mystères. Et selon le seul témoin encore en vie Potter se trouvait quasiment en son plein centre. S'il avait été responsable de l'explosion il aurait pu s'en protéger surtout en se trouvant à son point d'origine mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Voldemort a lancé le sort et … » ses mains expliquant le boum, plus facilement que n'importe qu'elle parole.

« le témoin a dit autre chose ?? »

« pas beaucoup plus. Il est dans un état assez critique. Les médicomages sont parvenus à le maintenir en vie malgré ses blessures mais pour l'instant ils ne savent pas s'il va survivre ou non. Pour le moment les meilleurs de St-Mangouste s'occupent de lui et j'ai exigé que des aurores assurent sa protection. Des traîtres il y en a toujours et nous devons obtenir le maximum d'informations de sa part dès que possible. »

« c'est une bonne chose d'avoir fait cela. Et sinon que savons nous d'autres à propos de l'attaque ? que voulait Voldemort et que faisait Harry là-bas une nouvelle fois ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute intéressant à présent tous les personnages dans leur tableau qui n'en loupait pas une miette.

« dans le cas de Harry tu devrais être plus au courant que moi » son ton lui reprochant justement que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. « malheureusement … »

« je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête. » avoua-t-il puis son regard se faisant plus direct. « tout comme je ne sais pas ses motivations pour te propulser à ton poste, non que je suis en désaccord avec lui à ce sujet. Tu devrais avoir été nommé ministre bien avant et j'ai faillit en ne t'aidant pas à l'époque. » ce second aveux plein de sens ne la troubla pas pour autant.

« Je crois en vérité qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui pouvoir avoir confiance et de rassurant pour tout le monde. J'étais cette personne. Au début moi non plus je ne savais pas où il voulait nous entraîner et je dois avouer que ces idées et motivations sont bien plus incroyables que celles que mes principaux assistants ne pourraient jamais imaginer. A un moment j'ai même penser que tu te tenais derrière lui comme ne voulant pas te montrer mais il n'en était rien comme quand je l'ai vite compris. » expliqua-t-elle, intriguant le directeur car ne sachant toujours pas où Harry allait réellement.

« malheureusement certaines de ses questions risquent de ne jamais avoir de solution en tout cas pour nous deux. C'est dommage » conclut le directeur en soupirant et de pendre une peu de thé dans le service qu'il avait fait apparaître au début de leur discussion.

« en tout cas Voldemort devait lui savoir que Harry serait là ou inversement, ce qui est le plus probable. Les autres attaques n'étaient que des leurre pour baisser notre vigilance mais même avec cette explication, les défenses au ministère n'ont pas fait grand chose pour les arrêter autant l'un que l'autre. encore une preuve supplémentaire que vous aviez bien formé votre élève car ses compétences sont vraiment saisissantes pour un sorcier de cet âge mais je ne vous apprends rien. »

A cet instant, la surprise put se lire sur son visage à la réponse du directeur.

« Il possède vraiment un talent indéniable mais je crains que je ne sois pas pour grand-chose dans cette histoire. »

« pourtant Susan m'a dit que vous aviez entraîner Harry avant qu'il ne donne ses fameux cours de défenses! » s'exclama-t-elle étonné de l'apprendre.

« je ne sais pas à quoi Harry pensait en le disant, peut-être à rassurer ses camarades sur ses compétences mais il n'en ai rien. J'aurai du le faire vraiment mais j'ai trop tarder et quand je voulu l'aider il m'a simplement dit qu'il pouvait seul faire face. Et les événements qui ont suivit ses paroles lui donne parfaitement raison. Je ne sais toujours pas qui l'a aidé autant pour que son niveau augmente de la sorte mais ce n'est nullement moi »

Ce fut par ce dernier aveux que le discussion au sujet de Harry stoppa, la suite de la conversation tournant autour des deux attaques commises pour leurrer le ministère. La seule chose alors d'incompréhensible en apparence pour le directeur résidait du pourquoi de deux attaques alors qu'une semblait nécessaire et suffisante. Mais bon avec un esprit torturé comme celui de Voldemort, la logique se perdait parfois dans un esprit lubrique et pervers. Seul comptait en réalité le nombre des victimes et des conséquences.

* * *

Si quelqu'un aurait imaginé les Serpentard joyeux et riant ouvertement à même la Grande Salle, il y a encore quelques jours, cette personne ne se serait pas crue. Et pourtant ce fut exactement le cas. Alors même qu'une grande partie de l'école s'inquiétait et perdait pour certain le seul espoir à leur yeux, une quantité non négligeable des serpents se réjouissaient énormément.

Drago jubilait parmi ses amis. Enfin débarrassé de son ennemi depuis son entrée à Poudlard venait de quitter ce monde. Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié au début tant que ce Potter semblait avoir plus de vie que les 9 d'un chat. Mais là, Voldemort s'en était occupé personnellement et cette fois, le travail commencé voilà 16 ans se terminait enfin.

« à présent nous allons pouvoir régler leur compte à tous ces imbéciles de sang-de-bourbe et sang-mélé » son regard sadique illuminant son visage alors que les réactions de deux Griffondor tant détesté attiraient son attention de l'autre côté de la salle. « votre tour viendra bien assez tôt, faites moi confiance » son sourire se faisant encore plus pervers.

Ses camarades l'entourant sourirent eux aussi, bien content d'en finir avec les Griffondor et leur petite bande pensant les arrêter. « Une idiotie de plus je vous le dit » reflétait parfaitement les pensées du meneur des Serpentard.

* * *

La journée qui suivit cette funeste nouvelle, passa dans un calme tout relatif. Les deux factions ennemies tentaient de rassembler leurs alliers et reformer les rangs. A ce jeu, les serpentard profitaient de la situation à leur avantage. Ceux troublés par les paroles de Elvis plus tôt et par les nouvelles à propos du seigneurs des ténèbres se trouvaient dans une situation incongrue. Ils ignoraient comment réagir. Certains se retournaient déjà vers leurs camarades de maison mais pas tous. Ils prenaient leur destiné et vie en mains.

Conscient que la situation encore avantageuse car faisant bloc ensemble s'effilochait au fil des heures et mauvaises nouvelles. Hermione décida d'organiser le plus tôt possible un conseil de guerre avec les plus anciens membres du groupe de défense et les principaux leaders. La plupart avait commencé avec l'AD. Le soir même donc ils se rencontraient dans leur pièce de réunion sous les ordres de la préfète-en-chef.

« je sais que les nouvelles sont très mauvaises et c'est justement le parfait moment pour montrer à tous que même sans Harry nous existons et sommes prêt à nous battre. » déclara la jeune fille, debout devant tous ses amis assemblés.

« Harry ne voudrait pas que nous nous lamentions comme nous le faisons depuis ce matin, moi la première. Alors ne perdons pas nos objectifs car la guerre est loin d'être terminée et il est hors de question de laisser l'école à nos ennemis, pas forcément des Serpentard » rajouta-t-elle comme dernier commentaire sachant très bien que leurs camarades serpents n'étaient pas forcément des vermines comme Malfoy. Elle pensait de cette façon depuis son entrée à l'école et sentait bien que les autres voyaient de plus en plus ce point de vue. elle comprenait mieux les agissements de Harry envers eux. Il avait vu depuis longtemps tout comme elle où se situait les vrais problèmes et tentaient tant bien que mal de les atténuer à défaut de les régler.

« oui peut-être mais tu as sûrement remarquer comme nous l'attitude de Malfoy et sa bande. Ils pensent déjà que sans Harry il est le maître de l'école et qu'il peut tout se permettre. » se plaignit Terry Boot.

« c'est vrai. J'ai discuté avec plusieurs années plus jeunes et ils sont tous effrayés de la tournure des événements. Les jeunes années craignent d'être encore plus la cible d'attaque. A croire qu'ils pensent que nous allons rien pouvoir faire maintenant. Les attaques touchaient principalement les jeunes années et je dois avouer que je suis assez d'accord en pensant que ce n'est pas terminé encore plus à présent. » compléta Susan sûr d'elle.

« nous devons leur montrer que nous sommes toujours là et prêts à assurer la sécurité. C'est le principal objectif à présent » leur fit réaliser Hermione pour certain.

« sans Harry je ne sais pas si moi ou vous sommes capables d'agir justement. Nous ne sommes pas des survivants comme lui » dit défaitiste un Serdaigle.

Cette déclaration créa un blanc dans la salle, cette impression étant présente dans la tête de plusieurs personnes ce qui n'était pas bonne. Hermione le comprenait parfaitement et sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème. Pour une des premières fois elle ressentait une réelle impuissance devant l'ensemble de ses camarades et amis. Quoiqu'elle dirait elle n'arriveraient pas à contrer le sentiment d'impuissance qui grandissait chez eux. Elle n'arriverait pas et plus que sa propre déception c'était Harry qu'elle croyait décevoir. Réalisant à quoi elle pensait en ce moment, elle jura à forte voix, créant même le désarroi chez ses amis, étonné de l'entendre dire des injures de cette ampleur. Se sentant observer elle rougit comme une Weasley provoquant des ricanements, détendant par la même occasion l'atmosphère. soufflant pour se donner contenance et courage, elle s'apprêta à reprendre la parole bien décidé à les motiver et fut prit de cours par une voix qu'elle connaissait.

« croyez vous vraiment que Harry souhaiterait vous voir réagir de cette manière en son absence. Ce n'est pas car il n'est pas là que la situation a changé. Il nous a entraîné et organisé de façon à pouvoir agir et combattre sans lui. Pourquoi croyez vous qu'il n'a pas organisé lui même les équipes de rondes et de défenses. Ce n'est pas car il ne voulait pas le faire mais juste car il ne souhaitait pas que nous soyons trop dépendant de lui dans nos actes. Il a eu raison. Soyez honnête avec vous même et réalisez qu'il nous a donné toutes les moyens nécessaires pour faire face et agir comme nous devons le faire. Ne l'oubliez pas. Ils nous a bien formé et plus important préparer à former les autres. Nous pouvons mais surtout nous devons faire face sinon tout c'est effort, toute sa vie aurait été vaine. Nous le lui devons bien » sur ces paroles, la jeune fille se rassit doucement près de son amie Ginny encore surprise par sa réaction et encore plus par ses paroles.

Autant le dernier intervenant avait laissé un froid, autant l'intervention de Luna car c'était la jeune Serdaigle les fit réagir dans le bon sens.

« Merci Luna. Merci de nous rappeler que nous pouvons le faire et que Harry nous a préparé à continuer sans lui. » déclara Hermione reprenant la parole et les opérations. Elle aussi reprenait confiance en elle et en ses amis. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir penser à tous ce que Luna avait parler mais bon elle était humaine et donc faillible. Tous étaient humains et l'inquiétude, la peur et toutes les faiblesses possibles se reflétaient en eux. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était se souvenir que pour chaques faiblesses, chacun possédaient des qualités en nombre capable de non seulement d'équilibrer la balance mais aussi faire la différence. Pour le moment ils se reposaient tous sur Harry, comme beaucoup envers Dumbledore. Mauvaise idée en réalité et tous réalisait que leur ami avait tout fait pour qu'une telle éventualité ne se pose pas. Malheureusement, couper le cordon ne se faisait parfois pas sans mal et c'était le cas.

« maintenant que nous sommes seuls nous devons prouver notre valeur à tout le monde et surtout à Malfoy et sa petite bande. Ils ne doivent pas croire être supérieur aux autres. Ils vont logiquement penser pouvoir agir à leur guise et je sais que Harry détesterait cette idée. » elle chercha l'appuie de tous maintenant qu'elle les sentait à nouveau près à se battre. « nous allons reprendre les rondes et la protections avec les professeurs et aurores. Nous devons même le faire encore plus qu'avant, et montrer que quelques soient les actions en dehors de l'école, nous n'arrêterons pas. Nous ne nous laisserons pas influencer par un mage noir comme Voldemort car nous seul pouvons choisir et vivre selon nos idées. Nous montrerons alors qu'il est possible de résister ici et ailleurs comme Harry nous l'a toujours montrer et enseigner. C'est le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage » termina-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix, laissant éclater sa tristesse.

* * *

Depuis le matin elle se contrôlait ne voulant pas montrer aux autres sa faiblesse mais là elle se révélait telle qu'elle était sans craindre les rumeurs à son égard. Bien entendu tout comme Ron elle espérait que tout le monde se trompait et que Harry arriverait dans l'heure mais elle n'en était de moins en moins sûr au fil des heures. Personne ne pourrait remplacer Harry, leur rapport étant complexe, houleux parfois mais toujours d'une sincérité réelle. Ce fut Ron qui le premier osa s'approcher d'elle, avant Ginny étant malgré les tensions existantes toujours son meilleur ami.

Après autant d'émotions, les discussions reprirent plus sereinement, tous discutant à cœur ouvert, le problème ayant été percé. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna parlaient doucement ensemble. Les quatre animagus, pilier essentiel et d'origine de la troupe de défense se retrouvaient sans deux de leur membres et pas des moindres. Ils savaient plus que jamais qu'ils demeuraient tous les quatre, le centre et devraient montrer l'exemple aux autres.

« d'abord Neville et maintenant Harry. Espérons que d'autres tragédies puissent être évité » souhaita Ginny sans grande conviction sachant très bien que rien était immuable.

« je signe tout de suite cette possibilité et je ferai tout mon possible pour agir en conséquence. » dit farouchement Hermione cette fois remise de sa petite déprime plutôt et bien décidé de ne plus s'en laisser compter.

« Harry voudrait que nous agissions de cette façon, c'est certain » rajouta Ron assuré dans ses paroles. Il devait être fort pour ses amis et famille comme l'avait toujours été son ami disparu.

« nous devrions aller voir comment réagit Rémus. Il n'avait pas l'air bien ce matin dans la Grande Salle » proposa Ginny à nouveau, se souvenant de l'attitude du professeur.

« je suis d'accord. il est à nouveau seul maintenant et cette fois pour de bon » approuva Hermione comprenant très bien que le loup-garou devait se sentir mal tout comme à l'époque de la mort des parents de Harry.

La nuit commençait à tomber déjà sur la ville de Prés-au-lard quand une ombre se déplaça furtivement de maison en maison, suivit de près par une seconde, dans son sillage. Les deux personnes marchaient rapidement et comme l'expliquait leur façon de bouger et de surveiller les alentours, faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas être suivit. Le souffle court, la seconde personne crispeé avançait, faisant uniquement confiance à son prédécesseur pour les conduire jusqu'à bon port. Ce fut chose faite quelques minutes plus tard quand ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison d'allure modeste mais qui était loin de l'être depuis que les nouveaux habitants avaient pris possession des lieux, après de nombreuses années de non occupation.

Ils frappèrent trois coups à la porte d'entrée et une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme que tous les deux avaient précédemment rencontré lors d'entretiens divers.

« nous étions persuadés que vous alliez venir nous voir » les accueillit-il un léger sourire crispé sur le visage « ce n'était qu'une question de temps » rajouta-t-il son regard allant sur la première personne qui répliqua en premier.

« je serai venu plus tôt mais Rémus insistait pour venir avec moi mais bon nous voilà » expliqua tout simplement Tonks se découvrant et révélant sa mine défait.

« vous ne devriez pas rester dans cet état pareil ma chère » déclara Gabrielle en la voyant approcher. « je me doute bien que vos sentiments sont perturbés mais ce n'est pas en se laissant aller de cette façon que vous honorerez sa mémoire » son regard la fixant intensément avant de se porter sur Rémus dont l'allure demeurait pire que celle de son amie.

« Que pouvez vous nous dire sur la nuit dernière ? » exigea-t-il s'emportant d'un coup aussi rapidement que brusquement.

« pas grand-chose ne vérité et… »

« donc vous le savez » comprit tout de suite Rémus loin de se calmer pour le moment.

« oui mais ce n'est pas une raison de se fâcher de cette manière alors calmez vous un peu Rémus et nous pourrons alors discuter aisément. Mais calmez vous » lui ordonna Vladimir sortant de l'ombre qui le dissimulait

Le loup-garou voulu réagir de suite mais la pression de la main de Tonks sur son épaule l'obligea à se calmer de lui-même. Comprenant qu'elle devait se trouver dans un état aussi atteint que lui de part sa relation encore ambiguë avec Harry, il eut un malaise se croyant jusque là le seul vraiment affecté.

« Très bien mais tout d'abord pouvez vous nous dire si il est…. » sa phrase restant en suspend ne désirant pas dire le mot fatidique si lourd de sens.

A l'air gêné qu'arboraient les trois vampires rassemblés devant lui, il eut un malaise, imaginant que le pire soit réalité.

« nous savons très bien les raisons que Harry avait pour se rendre au ministère mais nous ne savons rien de plus sur ce qui c'est produit là-bas » débuta en premier Vladimir.

« vu le lieu détruit par Voldemort, Harry a sûrement atteint son objectif mais dire avec exactitude si oui ou non il a accompli le pourquoi de sa venu, il y a un grand pas. » continua Edouard.

« mais je croyais que vous pouviez savoir où il se trouvait en tout cas avoir une bonne indication. Alors est ce que… » les questionna Tonks son regard implorant presque une réponse positive à Gabrielle qui lui renvoya un sourire désolé elle aussi peiné.

« il est vrai que j'ai pu le sentir et c'est d'ailleurs de cette manière que nous les avons trouver. » lui fit remarquer le plus ancien des vampires. « mais malheureusement ce n'est plus le cas. » révéla-t-il lugubrement. « je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est produit hier mais je ne sens plus rien. Plus rien du tout »

Cet aveu d'impuissance troubla encore plus Rémus et désespéra Tonks qui pensait en venant que les vampires lui donneraient une bonne nouvelle à propos de Harry. Cette révélation se lit aussitôt sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se fana de suite.

« alors nous ne pouvons plus rien faire à présent » soupira Rémus perdant tout espoir. Il craignait depuis longtemps maintenant que Dumbledore ne pourrait plus rien faire face à Voldemort. Le loup-garou avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre et surtout accepter que Harry serait le seul et unique capable de défaire. Au fil des mois, l'impuissance de plus en plus flagrante pour lui du directeur se sentait, en augmentant.

« les paroles sortant de ta bouche ne reflètent pas ta vrai personnalité Rémus. » souligna Gabrielle. « ne te laisse pas tomber dans un marasme car c'est là que tu te diriges pour l'instant. Et avec la perte de Harry, il faudra un guide pour ses amis car je doute fortement qu'un seul d'entre eux ne soit capable. » expliqua-t-elle sérieusement ses yeux bien tourné vers lui.

« valable pour toi également Tonks. Tu peux faire de grandes choses, tu le sais et je le sais. Tu gagnerais en le montrant à tous. Tel que Harry te montrait aux autres quand vous étiez ensemble » rajouta-t-elle, provoquant un rougissement chez la sorcière, des souvenirs se remémorant à son esprit.

« Pour être tout à fait clair et répondre aux différentes questions que vous pourriez vous poser. » débuta Vladimir toujours sérieusement. « ce n'est pas car Harry n'est plus que nous allons retourner notre veste et vous quitter. »

« Sans oublier qu'avec notre dernière action, Voldemort doit avoir compris ou au mieux pour bientôt que nous nous rangeons pas de son côté. Nous sommes donc de façon définitive dans le même camp contre lui, pour notre bien, celui des sorciers et de toutes les créatures voulant vivre en paix » intervint Edouard, désireux de donner des indications sur leur position aux deux sorciers, très intéressé comme ils le sentaient par ses paroles.

« Nous comprenons parfaitement votre inquiétude par rapport à notre position et nous voulions vous rassurer pour la suite » reprit Vladimir devant le manque de réaction devant lui.

« ce n'est pas rassurant en vérité, pour vous surtout. Vous êtes maintenant encore plus seul. Harry représentait une aide certaine pour vous et maintenant …»

« C'est vrai Tonks mais justement. Ce n'est pas une raison pour se rendre et votre communauté doit en être consciente. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être le meilleur moyen pour rassembler, l'adversité » espéra Gabrielle.

« malheureusement je crains que cela ne suffise pas. La majorité des sorciers suivent comme des moutons leur berger. Ils préfèrent laisser l'action pour les autres et c'est cela que Harry combattait. Mais bon nous pouvons toujours espérer malgré tout » la contredit Tonks retrouvant de son verbe. Elle devait se montrer tel qu'elle était et non comme, tout le monde la percevait.

Les deux sorciers restèrent encore près de une heure à discuter avec les trois vampires, parlant des attaques et des quelques indications que chacun possédait sur les projets de Harry. Puis les quittèrent non sans décider de se voir bientôt pour mettre en œuvre la suite des préparations à la guerre. Le retour à Poudlard ne fut pas joyeux pour autant mais néanmoins rapide. Et alors que le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps quand ils rentrèrent dans le château, ils eurent la surprise qui n'en était pas une en réalité de tomber sur Hermione et les autres les attendant devant leur quartier.

« il se fait tard pour une promenade sous la lune » remarqua Rémus esquissant un sourire ne voulant pas montrer son affliction à ses élèves.

« Nous le savons, mais nous avions besoin de vous parler et…. » débuta Hermione

« Je sais mais entendons d'être rentré, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait écouter » la coupa-t-il tout de suite alors que Tonks ouvrait la porte et qu'il s'engouffrait la suivant tout comme les quatre élèves.

Alors que celle-ci se refermait, une ombre dissimulée avant le retour du professeur et de l'aurore, se maudit de sa paranoïa avant de quitter sa cachette sachant très bien qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus et d'intéressant ce soir.


	96. La début de la seconde attaque

Chapitre 96 : La début de la seconde attaque.

Les jours restants avant halloween fondirent comme neige au soleil, tout comme la chute des températures prouvait l'arrivée de l'hiver, d'ici quelques semaines. L'humeur dans l'école de magie Poudlard reflétait parfaitement les sensations extérieures. En l'espace des quelques jours suivant le nouvel incident au ministère, Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus présent. Son ennemi étant passé de vie à trépas de toute évidence, il pouvait enfin mettre en œuvre son plan pour dominer tout le pays et par extension le reste du continent.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait depuis longtemps travaillé pour cet objectif. Il aurait facilement pris le pouvoir depuis longtemps au ministère pour ne rien cacher mais ce n'était pas cela son but. Le ministère ne représentait pas pour son esprit la place du pouvoir. Dumbledore, Bones et les quelques sorciers honnêtes du ministère parvenaient à le maintenir à flot. Le temps demeurait avec lui et il savait très bien que quelques morts mystérieuses et quelques _impero _bien utilisé lui permettraient de placer un homme à lui comme ministre. Avant de débuter l'opération il se devait de s'occuper de Dumbledore et de Potter. Dans cette optique, une attaque contre Poudlard se préparait à nouveau et il comptait bien en terminer avec le directeur trop amoureux des moldus et de ses secrets.

Nouvelle aide dans son opération, l'un des espions lui indiquant que Potter quittait Poudlard pour se rendre visiblement au ministère. Son intelligence fine trouva tout de suite une occasion de s'en débarrasser alors que le souvenir de la dernière intrusion lui revenait en mémoire. Sachant très bien que Potter était le coupable, il décida d'agir vite. Au fond de lui une peur incertaine remontait à la surface. Il se doutait que le garçon possédait une raison justifiée pour risquer de se faire prendre et donc devait intervenir. Une autre partie de lui exultait de rage en réalisant que le garçon allait seul en ce lieu alors que lui-même ne se le permettait pas. Cette pensée absurde ne resta pas longtemps dans son esprit car déjà la joie de le voir enfin mort primait sur le reste. De retour du ministère sa gaité inquiéta même ses serviteurs les plus fidèles qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient avoir peur pour leur santé ou non.

Heureusement rien ne se produit de mal pour eux durant la fin de la nuit alors qu'ils célébraient la mort du survivant. Dès le lendemain, Voldemort remettait en œuvre pour son plan d'attaque de Poudlard, le seul et unique centre de puissance pour lui du pays.

« Quand tout ceci m'appartiendra, Poudlard servira aussi d'école mais demeurera à jamais la maison des Serpentard et de son héritier. Poudlard à terre tout comme son directeur, le ministère s'effondrera de lui-même et sans effort » pensa-t-il un sourire cynique sur son visage de prédateur.

« Dumbledore ta fin est proche tout comme celle de tous ceux qui se dressent devant moi » cria-t-il soudainement ses serviteurs à ses côtés sursautant presque avant de le rejoindre par leurs cris.

A cet instant précis la vie à l'école Poudlard est loin d'être sûr pour tous les élèves ignorants alors que les forces de Voldemort arrivent au plus près de l'école.

-----------------------------------------------------

Les professeurs aidés par les camarades d'Harry maintenaient toujours l'ordre et la sureté pour les élèves plus jeune en particulier. Déjà certaines familles retiraient leurs chers enfants craignant que l'école soit à nouveau la cible du mage noir. Comportement tout à fait contradictoire car à l'opposé, de plus en plus d'élèves étrangers arrivaient gonflant les rangs des rescapés de Durmstang et de Beauxbaton. A ce rythme actuel, il y aurait bientôt plus d'étrangers que de locaux. En majorité néanmoins, on notait surtout que les élèves nouvellement arrivés étaient plus âgés que ceux qui partaient, et donc en fait plus de monde en âge de combattre. Car pour le directeur et ses collègues bulgares et français, l'envie de se battre de ces élèves n'avait d'égal que les odieux agissements fait contre eux dans leur pays. Inutiles d'essayer des les faire changer d'avis, ils combattraient jusqu'au bout. Leur motivation servait d'exemple aux amis de Harry qui d'abord septique acceptaient la présence et l'aide des nouveaux arrivants. Il est aussi vrai que la présence du célèbre Krum et de la beauté Fleur facilitait sérieusement les choses. Même Ron acceptait la présence de Victor. Il le savait plus fort que lui et performant et surtout de leur côté malgré ses origines. Sa principale inquiétude venait d'Hermione. La jeune femme se trouvait en difficulté avec la présence de Victor. Au début rien ne la dérangeait mais au fil des jours puis semaines la proximité devenait problématique. Elle l'aimait toujours comme ami mais elle ne ressentait pas la même affection que l'attrapeur bulgare espérait. L'attitude de Ron avant et après le bal l'avait mené vers Victor en vérité mais maintenant son ami ne semblait pas s'en occuper.

Quand Victor était entré avec les autres élèves bulgares, Ron ressentit une certaine jalousie mais plus maintenant. Il pensait à beaucoup d'autres choses que Victor et Hermione. En tout cas il s'inquiétait pour beaucoup de monde, y compris Hermione mais avait finalement compris que son amie parviendrait à se défendre contre tout problème. Elle ne serait peut-être jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais ne voulait pas lui pourrir la vie comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois tout comme dans une mesure plus modérée pour Harry. Malheureusement il avait fallut attendre la disparition de son meilleur ami pour qu'enfin il comprenne ce qui lui passait encore dernièrement au-dessus de la tête.

Depuis cette épiphanie Ron participait avec plus de fougue et d'envie à la vie de Poudlard. Il prenait un soin particulier aux plus jeunes et à ceux moins habile pour se défendre. Comme prévu, les Serpentard redoublaient de roublardises mais ne parvenaient pas à leur fin. Il était clair que tous les serpents en âges de le faire ne participaient pas aux actions de désordre orchestré par Malfoy. Mais il suffit toujours de quelques individus pour causer le chaos. Et cela tout le monde le savait.

Halloween passa encore plus rapidement que les autres années pour Ron et Hermione. Ils redoutaient surtout un problème qui ne vint pas. La malédiction des halloweens précédents ne se produisait pas encore et l'atmosphère restait pesante. Beaucoup craignaient que la fête des morts ne porte réellement ce nom cette année et que Voldemort tente une attaque des plus meurtrières. Heureusement donc rien ne se produisit, le festin délicieux comme toujours et copieux échauffa néanmoins les participants durant la soirée. La Grande Salle fut décorée avec encore plus de faste, les citrouilles encore plus grandes et impressionnantes. Les premières années les observaient avec des yeux énormes se demandant comment Hagrid les faisait atteindre une taille aussi monumentale. Déjà certains imaginaient comment les transformer en lampe avec une bougie géante à l'intérieur. Bien entendu, il en était hors de question comme ils le comprirent vite faisant sourire les autres années plus anciennes se souvenant d'avoir eut la même idée également.

La table des lions tentait de montrer l'exemple en profitant de la soirée au maximum. Ayant subit le plus de perte des quatre maisons, ils se devaient de rester calme et bien sûr courageux. Même sans Harry, le combat ne pouvait pas cesser car sinon tous les efforts passés serviraient à rien et c'était inacceptable. De tous Ron demeurait le plus vivace. Il ne voulait pas croire que Harry soit partit tout comme d'autres et voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour continuer. Il assurait avec intérêt son statut de préfet soulageant Hermione et Ginny tout en continuant à faire le pitre dès qu'elles avaient le dos tourné. A sa décharge, son plus grand rôle étant d'assurer la sécurité et rassurer les années plus jeunes et il s'attelait à la tâche avec facilité.

Le directeur assistait avec soulagement au renouveau des Gryffondors suivit par les autres maisons. Seul les Serpentard restaient en retrait mais déjà il voyait bien l'animation parmi eux signes que tout n'était pas perdu pour les serpents. Malheureusement, le nombre n'aidait pas et pouvait devenir problématique. Lors des derniers jours, les préfets de Serpentard avaient tout juste été visé par des sorts pernicieux et ne suivaient pas le festin en ce moment. Madame Pomfresh leur interdisant de quitter l'infirmerie, les elfes de maison les régalaient pour compenser leur non présence avec leurs camarades.

« Si nos seuls atouts chez eux sont ainsi blessés, peu d'autres les suivront » se dit le directeur. « Nous allons devoir trouver une solution pour les aider. Tous doivent pouvoir agir et vivre normalement » son regard fixe sur Ron sachant que le garçon désirait se rendre à l'infirmerie réconforter son amie.

« Si quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que lui change d'avis, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour nous alors » pensa à nouveau le directeur espérant que la confiance qu'il mettait dans ses élèves et parmi eux Ron était toujours bien placé.

« En tout cas, les élèves ont l'air de bien s'amuser et de profiter de la soirée » déclara la directrice adjointe un sourire pincé sur le visage.

« En effet Minerva, il est bon de les voir agir de cette façon » son sourire revenu masquant à peine ses inquiétudes.

Le festin en lui-même se passa parfaitement, les occupants de la Grande Salle se posant de moins en moins d'inquiétude pour la soirée. Malheureusement, la malédiction d'halloween frappa immuable d'autant plus l'absence de l'acteur principal, le survivant.

Ron faillit s'étrangler avec sa cuillère quand Rusard entra avec fracas dans la salle, ouvrant les portes, blanc comme la mort.

« Prés-au-Lard est en feu directeur » hurla-t-il, essoufflé, son bras droit pointant la direction du village. « La… la… mar.. marque des ténèbres » continua-t-il reprenant sa respiration.

Aussitôt une agitation effrénée transforma l'assemblée en chaos que le directeur fit taire avec la puissance dans la voix.

« Que les préfets rassemblent les élèves dans les salles communes pour le moment, ils y seront en sécurité. Et qu'ils y restent » ses yeux se posant sur la table des lions les calmants d'un regard. Ils seraient les plus susceptibles d'agir avec idiotie. Malgré leur préparation, le vieux directeur ne voulait pas encore que les élèves se battent. Il espérait grandement les laisser de côté mais consciemment il ne pourrait rien faire s'ils voulaient agir et ils finiraient bien par le faire.

----------------------------------------------------

Ron tremblait mais de rage. Le directeur leur refusait à lui et aux autres de se battre. A la place il devait avec Hermione mener les Gryffondors en sécurité. Noble action bien sûr mais il souhaitait plus que quiconque combattre. Hermione le comprenant très bien, ses sentiments n'étant pas éloignés, lui frappa le bras le faisant réagir et se lever.

« Ecoutons le directeur et ensuite nous pourront trouver un moyen d'agir. » lui murmura-t-elle, le dos tourné à table principal tentant de ne pas dévoiler ses pensés au corps enseignant.

« D'accord nous verrons ensuite alors » répliqua-t-il trop docilement au gout de Hermione et de Ginny à ses côtés. Il ne vit pas l'échange de regards entre les deux filles ses pensés allant ailleurs.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller tout de suite avant que le chaos reprenne » ordonna la préfète à l'attention de Ron et des autres 7ème années. « Allons-y et pas de trainard » se dirigeant déjà vers les portes largement ouvertes suivit de tous les lions, Ron fermant la marche son esprit cherchant un plan d'action.

Des quatre maisons, les serpents furent les premiers de retour dans leur salle commune. Le groupe de Malfoy triomphant, leurs poitrines fièrement dressées arrivèrent les premiers. Les quelques élèves n'étant pas sur la même ligne d'idée qu'eux comprirent vite que la discrétion depuis longtemps maîtrisé restait encore plus de mise.

« Dès demain je pense que des changements s'opéreront et en premier ici à l'école. Une fois que tous les sang-de-bourbes seront morts ou dehors nous respirons bien mieux. Personnes ne pourra se dresser contre nous ! » Affirma-t-il avec force, son regard se posant sur certaines de ses camarades, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

----------------------------------------------------

L'attaque de Prés-au-Lard, une formalité pour Voldemort, sonna le début de l'attaque de l'école. Les géants, les quelques vampires et les mangemorts balayèrent les quelques aurores prit au dépourvu. De la section d'aurors, aucuns survécurent à la puissance combinée des assaillants. En quelques minutes, la résistance mourait et les maisons brulaient. Les sorciers fuirent comme ils pouvaient. Voldemort ne les empêchant même pas. Où qu'ils aillent ils seraient à sa botte au début du jour. Le reste de sa troupe à la commande de Bellatrix prendrait place au ministère dès qu'il donnerait l'ordre. Celui-ci dépourvu de défense supplémentaire causée par l'attaque de Poudlard tomberait facilement.

Le déroulement de son plan ne poserait pas de problème son pied étant dépourvu de la fameuse épine sous les traits depuis 16 ans du survivant. Dans les décombres de la rue principale du village, son rire se déploya, effrayant comme la mort. L'hilarité du seigneur des ténèbres demeurait une vision encore plus atroce. Peu de chose pouvait le faire réagir ainsi. Il observa donc avec délectation à la mort et à la destruction du village, sa marque trônant à présent dans le ciel, ses yeux pointés vers l'école de magie qu'il paradoxalement aimait comme sa maison, la vision de la mort de Dumbledore le faisant rire encore plus.

« J'arrive Dumbledore et avec moi la chute de la société que tu représentes » cria-t-il, ses hommes le regardant, réunis attendant patiemment les prochains ordres, les envoyant vers Poudlard comme tous le pensaient.

Son regard se porta vers eux aucun ne le soutenant en baissant les yeux, d'allégeance et de peur.

« Partez en premier et éliminez toute résistance. A commencer par le garde chasse qui insulte votre race par le demi-sang de ses veines » ordonna-t-il aux trois géants qui le regardaient bêtement avant que le souvenir de Hagrid revienne en mémoire. Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent rapidement vers l'école. Ils furent suivit des vampires et des mangemorts obéissant à leur maître.

A Poudlard, l'ensemble des professeurs et des aurors de garde se tenaient dans la Grande Salle attendant les ordres du vieux directeur. Il avait envoyé son phœnix au ministère, un message pour la ministre Bones dans les serres. Plus rapide que les tableaux, l'oiseau revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une réponse pas vraiment encourageante. Le ministère venait à peine d'être mis au courant de l'attaque et aucun des aurors présents n'étaient revenu, même blessé. Entre les aurors de garde dans les différentes zones magiques, peu restaient disponibles pour venir les aider, en tout cas pas sans devoir en retirer ailleurs.

« Plusieurs aurors vont venir mais il est à craindre que nous devions nous défendre seul » déclara le directeur.

Alors que les réactions de panique ne se firent pas attendre, il continua et ramena l'ordre. « Amélia tout comme moi pense que les attaques vont être porté en différent endroit. Donc nous devons tenir quoi qu'il en coûte »

La peur se voyait sur les visages autour de lui. Tous savaient très bien que si Voldemort venait avec ses troupes, l'école serait en grave danger. Pire les élèves, les nés de parents moldu en particulier deviendraient le cible première du seigneur des ténèbres. Les professeurs se devaient de protéger les élèves. Inconscience pour beaucoup, ils allaient défier Voldemort mais qui d'autre le ferait.

Le plan de défense se fit très simplement, retenir les assaillants afin qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans l'école.

« Des géants arrivent professeurs, ils vont émerger de la forêt dans peu de temps » hurla la voix de l'un des nombreux fantômes de l'école, faisant le tour de la Grande Salle et disparaitre dans l'un des murs.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir agir rapidement » commença le directeur, sa main se crispant plus sur la poignée de sa baguette. « Les géants sont excessivement résistants aux sorts » son regard se portant sur Hagrid dont le visage devint plus blanc. « Notre principal avantage réside dans leur intelligence moins développé les rendant maladroit. Tant que nous les maintiendrons à distance respectables nous aurons une chance de les abattre. »

Suivit des autres défenseurs de l'école, il se posta devant les portes la baguette levé près à attaquer les créatures qui faisaient bouger si facilement la cime des arbres de l'autre côté du parc. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'ils apparaissent, leur silhouette hors norme se découpant dans l'obscurité. Bientôt ils virent cinq être bien plus impressionnants que le garde de chasse se dresser vers eux à distance respectable heureusement. Ne voulant pas perdre l'avantage, les sorts fusèrent avec rapidité vers eux les faisant reculer légèrement sous les impacts.

Dans les étages supérieurs, certains élèves ayant de leur dortoir vu sur le parc les virent écarter les arbres de leur chemin, arrivant dans l'enceinte du parc. En quelques secondes une grande majorité d'élèves avaient connaissances de ce qu'il se passait, les veilleurs donnant les informations en permanence.

L'un d'entre eux, les vit apparaitre alors qu'il courait vers l'infirmerie. Il soupira d'entendre les tableaux lui conseillant de ralentir la cadence, non conscient de la gravité de la situation dehors. Il faillit par moment les maudire, se posant des questions sur leur utilité réelle dans l'école. Réalisant l'inutilité de son raisonnement, il secoua la tête avec véhémence et couru encore plus vite vers sa destination.

Au même moment, dans la salle commune des lions, l'ambiance se détériorait au fil des minutes. Hermione le comprenant tenta de dominer la situation. Elle y parvint avec difficulté, craignant pour la stupidité de Ron. Elle ne l'avait pas vu quitter la salle, et en fait elle savait qu'il devait ne pas y être rentré. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas faire une bêtise. Elle savait bien que depuis la perte d'Harry son ami pensait devoir agir en conséquence. Jusque là, il les avait suivit sans trop se mettre en avant et elle sourit à la penser de le voir agir de plus en plus en leader, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé il y a encore quelques mois. Depuis la nuit au ministère les changements chez Ron se faisaient de plus en plus flagrants. Maintenant les agissements d'Harry envers eux deux prenait toute leur ampleur.

« Il nous a obligé à prendre l'initiative et à agir sans lui. Il désirait seulement que nous puissions nous battre sans lui si nécessaire et il avait raison. Nous avons été toujours dépendants de lui. Il nous écoutait et agissait en conséquence. Il nous préparait pour ce jour où sans lui nous devrons combattre » réalisa-t-elle pas pour la première fois bien sûr mais pour la première fois en jugeant parfaitement les raisons.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry nous sommes prêts au mieux et quand tu seras là nous pourrons te le prouver » son souhait du retour de son ami rejoignant celui de Tonks. « Elle pense qu'il vit alors faisons lui confiance et espérons qu'il revienne pour nous aider »

Une volonté nouvelle naquit en elle, remplaçant les doutes dans son cœur. Pour Tonks Harry vivait donc autant y croire tout comme elle. Elle quitta la chaise près de la cheminée où elle se reposait, rassemblant ses pensées et parla à ses camarades.

« Le directeur nous a dit que nous ne devions rester ici. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il veut que nous ne participions pas au combat. Harry ne le voudrait pas non plus mais jamais il ne nous interdirait de le faire » la mention d'Harry entrainant un souffle de révolte chez ses amis.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais nous devons également protéger les plus jeunes » la stoppa dans son élan un sixième année.

« Exactement. Pour cette raison, seule une partie d'entre nous participerons. Et seulement parmi les années plus élevés » rajouta-t-elle freinant les ardeurs de certains plus jeunes. Elle leur donna un sourire léger, leur faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas participer mais qu'elle les remerciait.

« Nous allons aussi rassembler les autres maisons. Je suis certaine qu'eux aussi veulent combattre et défendre l'école.

« Je vais chez les Serdaigle » proposa tout de suite Parvati « ma sœur m'a donné le mot de passe » un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Parfait vas-y alors et rejoins-nous au second étage. Qui connait l'entrée des Pouffsouffle ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que sa compagne de dortoir quittait la salle pour aller chercher sa sœur, qui comme Hermione organisait les Serdaigle.

Personne ne connaissant l'endroit exact de la salle commune des Pouffsouffle, elle eu recours à un moyen de communication fort nouveau pour elle mais que Harry utilisait depuis de nombreux mois. En effet, le fantôme de Gryffondor ayant entendu leur problème proposa de porter le message à l'autre maison et à Susan Bones en particulier qui avait prit les choses en main. Visiblement tout comme sa tante, elle possédait des talents de leadership insoupçonné. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour organiser ses amis et qu'ils soient tous prêts à rencontrer les autres au lieu de rendez-vous.

La bataille faisait rage à l'extérieur et les trois groupes ne rencontrèrent aucun autre signe de vie, humaine avant de déboucher les uns sur les autres. Une fois fait le compte des présents, essentiellement les membres du groupe de défense, Hermione décida de parler.

« Si nous décidons d'attaquer, vous devez comprendre que nos vies seront en danger. »

« Nous le savons très bien Hermione mais si nous n'agissons pas, le futur sera pire » lui répondit un Serdaigle les mouvements des têtes autour de lui en accord.

« Parfait alors. Nous restons en retrait pour le moment et nous interviendrons quand les professeurs auront vraiment besoin de nous » cette déclaration obtint des reproches beaucoup désireux d'action voulant en découdre tout de suite.

« En restant dans l'ombre nous aurons plus d'impact et nous les surprendront. Ils ne s'y attendront pas » leur fit comprendre Hermione. Le groupe serait utile tant qu'il ne se faisait pas voir par l'ennemi.

Tous comprenant les raisons, firent preuve de patience et de discrétion. Sans bruit, ils se déplacèrent vers les zones basses de l'école où les défenseurs se tenaient.

Avant d'y arriver, il en fallut de peu que les sorts fusèrent quand au détour d'un couloir ils tombèrent sur un groupe d'élèves près à combattre comme eux. Les deux groupes se jugèrent du regard trop anxieux et près à maudire l'autre. Hermione comprenant qu'ils étaient tous du même côté leur parla en premier.

« Si vous êtes prêt à combattre alors venez avec nous et pointez ces baguettes sur les mangemorts » ses yeux ne quittant pas les élèves en face d'elle qu'elle identifiait comme français et bulgare.

« Très bien nous vous suivons. Viktor nous a dit de venir vite » commença l'un des bulgares

« Tout comme Fleur » rajouta un français. « Durmstang et Beauxbaton sont détruit et tout comme vous nous ne souhaitons pas que Poudlard les rejoigne » expliqua-t-il, une ardeur dans la voix.

Hermione et les autres sourirent à cette déclaration clarifiant pour de bons les intentions du nouveau groupe. « Dans cas on continu »

Le nouveau groupe plus consistant à présent continua son chemin, les bruits des sorts devenant plus intenses au fil des minutes et des mètres. Quand ils débouchèrent en vu des portes de l'école, les premiers furent choqués par ce qu'ils virent.

-----------------------------------------------------

Les géants furent facilement repérables et en cela ne posèrent pas de problème. Malheureusement de la confusion naissant par leur arrivée, les autres bénéficièrent d'un avantage. Avantage que le directeur de par sa seule présence comptait bien réduire à néant.

Poudlard avait été la cible à plusieurs reprises d'attaques de sorciers connu comme ennemi. Mais en 1000 ans, jamais l'école n'avait enduré de combats aussi âpres. Pour la seconde fois de l'année, un groupe tentait de s'introduire et s'en prendre aux élèves et au directeur. Cette fois le nombre de défendant ne s'élevait pas à un chiffre élevé et les présents devaient tout faire pour gagner du temps et espérer.

L'espoir que Dumbledore trouve une solution et qu'il puisse vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres si celui-ci osait venir de en personne. Pour Albus Dumbledore, son arrivée se compterait en minute. Alors que tous portaient leur yeux et espoir vers lui, lui au contraire reportait le sien vers un élève aux yeux verts qui devait vivre et qui empêcherait l'école de tomber. Malgré les différents entre eux, Poudlard resterait toujours la maison du survivant. Voldemort attaquant l'école ferait revenir Harry, il en était convaincu totalement. Cette idée en arrière pensée, le rassurait sur le combat qui débutait par l'arrivée des géants.

Quand les vampires arrivèrent à la suite des géants, ceux-ci venaient d'être défaits par les attaques multiples des professeurs et par un Dumbledore incroyable. Finit le vieux sorcier, seul demeurait la puissance à l'état pur. Les créatures de la nuit ne se laissèrent pas impressionner et attaquèrent se faufilant dans les ombres. Au moment où ils allaient arriver en position de force et d'attaque, la tournure des événements les surpris.

Albus et Filius venaient de mettre à terre le dernier des géants quand des mouvements d'ombres les fient se retourner mais trop tard. Sur le flan ouest, près de la hutte de Hagrid dont le toit emporté par un géant gisait au milieu du parc, un groupe de vampires se cachait prêt à sauter littéralement vers les sorciers sans couverture. Les deux sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que trois éclairs blancs fusèrent dans l'air s'abattant.

Des cris de douleurs puis d'agonie résonnèrent, alors que le groupe de vampires apparaissait à la vue de tous, moins certains membres.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » fit une première voix froide.

« Des impurs bien sûr » lui répliqua une seconde voix mélodieuse et douce alors que trois personnes connus faisaient leur entrée dans cette danse de mort.

« Des mangemorts vont arriver par là » les prévint le troisième vampire son bras désignant la forêt interdite, le regard tout comme celui de ses deux compagnons pointé vers le groupe de vampire impurs pour eux. « Nous nous occupons d'eux, c'est une histoire de famille disons nous » expliqua-t-il Dumbledore acquiesçant heureux de leur aide même s'il n'acceptait pas que le groupe se ferait sûrement tué entièrement dans l'opération. L'équipement des trois vampires ne passa pas inaperçu. En plus d'une baguette, pour le côté magique, les épées et dagues qu'ils utilisaient semblaient les rendre bien plus mortel.

Le directeur détourna les yeux, préférant ne pas discuter avec eux et déjà prêt pour le prochain combat. Les autres sorciers n'eurent pas le réflexe tout comme lui et certains eurent du mal à contenir leur mal aise à la vue de combat acharné plus à coup d'épée que de sort, vampires contre vampires.

Les cris augmentant firent comprendre que visiblement les trois vampires alliés d'Harry réussissaient à contenir leurs ennemis. Tonks et Rémus combattant l'un près de l'autre les observèrent quelques instants prêts à prêter main forte. Se regardant l'un l'autre, ils sourirent comprenant que Harry comme toujours n'avait pas fait d'erreur en les acceptant à ses côtés.

Comme toujours quand elle pensait à lui, Tonks eut un pincement se demandant ce qu'il faisait et surtout où il était. A son expression, Rémus comprit le problème. Il réalisait que Harry et elle possédait un lien particulier qui grandissait depuis des mois. Tout comme elle il lui manquait.

« Allons-y Tonks, nous serons utiles aux côtés de Dumbledore. » lui remarqua-t-il l'entrainant avec lui vers le directeur qui réorganisait déjà ses troupes pour le nouvel affrontement. Il devait garder une zone sauve contre les vampires et protéger les portes de l'école, où une partie de sa troupe se positionnait.

Au même moment où les mangemorts sortirent de la forêt, il remarqua à l'opposé, un groupe d'élèves visiblement débarqués près des portes. Leur arrivée provoqua une hésitation chez lui et chez beaucoup des professeurs, si bien qu'il ne put rien faire quand le premier sort de mort s'abattit non loin de lui, touchant le professeur Vector qui tomba net. Le premier mort de cette bataille venait se faire connaître.

Alors que des mots de chocs et d'horreur raisonnaient autour de lui, il attaqua pour de bon.

Hermione venait pratiquement de frapper par derrière une sorcière devant elle, arrivant devant les portes qu'elle stoppa, criant de frayeur. Au loin elle vit un éclair vert toucher un sorcier qu'elle reconnu comme l'un de ses professeurs et en fut choquée. Un moment de silence plus tard, elle était témoin de la puissance que même Voldemort craint, celle de Dumbledore.

Tout comme il les avait montré sa puissance au département des mystères, il s'abattit comme un torrent déchainé sur les mangemorts qui n'y comptait pas du tout. En quelques sortilèges, le ciel s'illumina et une dizaine des sorciers noirs se trouvaient sans baguette et sans moyen de bouger. Les défenseurs restèrent sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes avant de revenir à la réalité.

« Bougez-vous ils arrivent de l'autre côté » s'exclama Maugrey heureusement là pointant sa baguette à l'opposé d'où combattait le directeur. « Les stupéfix ne sont pas de mise » hurla-t-il encore lâchant une série de sorts complexes et visiblement dangereux. A sa suite, les sorts fusèrent encore plus, les élèves hésitants au début suivant le mouvement et entourant maintenant les portes, bien décidés à ne pas laisser passer l'ennemi. Pour le moment, seuls des sorts de la famille du _protego_ étaient utilisés de leur part, encore trop loin des combats pour intervenir directement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les combats se déroulaient très bien pour les défenseurs. Ils gagnaient du terrain maintenant même, les mangemorts n'arrivant pas à avancer comme prévu. Heureusement pour eux, des renforts arrivèrent accompagné par leur maître et à sa simple vu, nombreux sorciers frémirent. A son entrée, ses hommes cessèrent de se battre imité par ceux de Dumbledore intrigué et ensuite apeuré réalisant la nouvelle arrivé.

« Tu es venu pour rien Tom. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, alors pars avec tes hommes » exigea Dumbledore ses yeux bleus fixant ceux à présent rouge de Voldemort, une grande partie du parc les séparant.

« Je ne crois pas vieil homme. Je suis ici pour vous et pour cette école. Potter mort et vous à terre, c'est la fin » sa voix sifflante provoquant le frémissement chez tous présents.

« Vous n'êtes plus capable de me stopper. Je l'ai compris au ministère lors de notre dernière confrontation. Choisissez la façon de mourir» reprit-il sûr de lui

« Très magnanime de ta part Tom, mais je ne crois pas que l'heure d'Albus Dumbledore soit encore venu » fit une voix sortant de nulle part. Tous regardèrent vers l'origine de la voix se demandant qui avait l'audace de l'interrompre.

Il se situait non loin de Dumbledore et des défenseurs et toisait l'ennemi. Nul alors ne voyait son visage, la capuche blanche de son long manteau le lui couvrant entièrement. Le directeur souriait réalisant qui parlait.

« En mon nom et celui de mon ancêtre Godric Gryffondor, je vous ordonne de quitter les terres de Poudlard et de ne jamais y revenir. Vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais les bien venu ici, tout comme votre demi-moldu de maitre Tom Jedusor Junior » cracha-t-il comme dernières paroles s'adressant à Voldemort alors que les premiers mots étaient pour les mangemorts

« Nous ne t'obéirons pas Potter » répliqua un mangemort que tous reconnurent comme Lucius Malfoy, provoquant un rictus de colère chez son maître ne supportant pas que quelqu'un d'autre parle pour lui. Réalisant son erreur cruciale, Lucius ferma sa bouche et fit un pas de retrait baissant la tête.

« C'est ce que nous verrons bien …. Quand mon frère sera là » termina la voix surprenant tout le monde avant de relever le capot de sa robe se révélant à la vue de tous.

* * *

Je sais, il a été très long à venir ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'explication autre que c'est ainsi.

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, la suite arrivera dans les prochaines semaines.

By By


	97. Tout n’est pas perdu

Chapitre 97 : Tout n'est pas perdu.

Dans une petite chambre dans un hôtel de la banlieue de Manchester, un jeune homme se reposait, négligemment allongé sur le lit. Les yeux fermés, nul n'aurait imaginé ses pensés et encore moins ses origines. Depuis son arrivé quelques jours auparavant, il n'avait pas été vu hors de la chambre et les propriétaires de l'établissement se posaient des questions sur leur jeune client.

Dans la chambre, rien ne montrait une quelconque singularité, excepté la baguette en bois qui tournait pratiquement en permanence dans sa main gauche. Les yeux clos ne signifiaient pas qu'il dormait mais qu'il mettait tout simplement en ordre ses idées, protégé ainsi de tout événement extérieur.

Beaucoup d'actions avaient été tenté depuis son départ de Poudlard. Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors que son dernier jour à l'école lui revenait en mémoire.

« Elle et les autres peuvent se débrouiller parfaitement. Tant qu'il ne vient pas en personne, avec Dumbledore, l'école sera protégée. » Un sourire particulier le faisant soupirer. « À mon retour je crois que nous devrons réellement éclaircir la situation, je pense qu'il est temps »

D'un coup, ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent et il cligna des yeux en allumant la lumière dans la pièce. Le soleil était déjà couché et il ressentait à présent le besoin de manger. Ne changeant pas ses habitudes, il saisit d'un geste nonchalant le téléphone, appelant le service d'étage heureusement existant. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, des coups à la porte l'avertit de l'arrivé de son repas, porte qu'il ouvrit, envoyant un sourire radieux à la jeune demoiselle effectuant son travail. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour se restaurer tranquillement, les mauvaises pensées présentes depuis le matin revenant alors qu'il se voyait dans la grande salle au banquet d'halloween.

Chassant son amertume avant qu'elle le submerge, son souvenir de sa récente visite au ministère revint en mémoire. Adam tenta de bien le préparer à cette nouvelle étape de son évolution mais le temps lui fut compter et maintenant, Harry seul avec lui-même faisait son possible pour continuer mais un élément lui manquait alors que tout devait être bon. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre où çà clochait et il s'énervait en le recherchant. Son repas terminé, il se rallongea à nouveau sur le lit, refermant les yeux et se concentrant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un visiteur l'imaginerait entrain de airé au pays des rêves. En vérité, il était loin d'être au pays des rêves et merveilles, alors qu'il revivait sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort.

_Plusieurs nuits avant …_

La nuit sans lune fut parfaite pour entré discrètement dans le ministère de la magie. Utilisant le nouveau système accessible de la rue, remplaçant l'ancienne cabine téléphonique, les toilettes pouvaient devenir salissantes pour les chaussures des sorciers.

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment une idée aussi stupide comme moyen d'entré est sortie d'une tête. D'un Percy sûrement » se dit à lui-même arrivant dans le grand hall désert, face à la fontaine intact, cette fois.

« Bien, les autres sont passés à l'action à l'heure qu'il est, méfiance donc il doit avoir du monde dans les coins » sachant très bien que dès l'annonce d'une attaque au Chemin de Traverse, plusieurs sorciers se manifesteraient. Ajustant une nouvelle fois sa fidèle cape de son père, il avança prudemment vers les ascenseurs à l'autre bout du hall. Il se trouvait à la moitié du chemin, contre le mur opposé à celui des cheminés, qu'une agitation emplie le hall. Comme prévu, les vampires faisaient diversions attirants les forces du ministère hors du bâtiment. Il resta terré sans bouger attendant que le bon moment arrive et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Saisissant l'occasion offerte, il entra dans l'un des ascenseurs récemment vidé et l'activa. La chance ne le quittant pas, il arriva à l'entré du département des mystères sans problème. Devenant encore plus précautionneux, il s'avança doucement espérant rentrer sans trop de problèmes. Arrivé devant l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sans effort ce qu'il ne présageait rien de bon. Sa méfiance montant d'un cran, il pénétra dans la zone qu'il aimait le moins au sein du ministère.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il savait alors que son heure venait enfin. La porte ouverte, rien n'entra, en tout cas rien de visible à ses yeux. Tapis dans l'ombre et donc protéger il commit une erreur en lançant un sort de semonce qui toucha la cape en partit mais ne l'affectant en rien. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant où se trouvait le problème.

« Yaxley tu es certain que… » Débuta le second mangemort avant de recevoir un sort d'entrave puissant l'envoyant volé contre le mur, le rendant inconscient.

Yaxley le vit s'envoler sans réagir avant de lancer des sorts vers la porte d'entré sachant à présent que quelqu'un sous une cape d'invisibilité se trouvait devant lui.

« Montre toi Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres va venir et … » ria-t-il, Harry voyant bien distinctement le mangemort appuyé sur son bras gauche.

Levant sa baguette à nouveau, le sort fusa et le prochain son qui raisonna dans la pièce fut la douleur du dénommé Yaxley avant de s'effondrer à terre mais pas vaincu. Harry sortit entièrement de sa protection toisant du regard les deux mangemorts. Il lança un nouveau sort d'entrave sur celui inconscient qui fut recouvert de chaines. Un éclair de lucidité le fit sauter en arrière évitant le sort de Yaxley. Durant quelques secondes les sorts transformèrent la pièce en chaos mais Harry eut le dessus, le mangemort ne faisant pas le poids devant la puissance crue d'Harry.

« Je crois que vous allez resté tranquille maintenant, privé de baguette et enfermé » ironisa-t-il son adversaire se retrouvant sans baguette, à l'intérieur d'un cercle de feu haut de plusieurs mètres.

Le mangemort grogna mais son attitude hautaine et sûre de lui tracassait toujours le survivant. Quand une alarme se déclencha plus haut dans le bâtiment et que le mangemort eut un rictus de sourire, le survivant compris qu'il était dans la place. S'énervant d'un coup, d'un geste machinal de baguette, le mangemort vola en arrière traversant les flammes en hurlant. Il se débattait du mieux possible mais déjà ses robes imprégnées des flammes ne le laisseraient pas indemne de sa rencontre avec le survivant.

Harry ne s'occupa pas de lui, son attention dirigé vers la porte qu'il se devait d'ouvrir avant que Voldemort, appelé par son serviteur n'arrive. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps et eut donc recours à un moyen plus brutal pour arriver à ses fins. Alors que les alarmes redoublaient d'intensité, il sembla que les murs même du ministère tremblèrent alors qu'un sort relativement violent et puissant éventrait l'entré de la salle la plus importante pour Harry. N'attendant pas que la poussière ne se dissipe et sans se poser de questions sur la sécurité, il rentra à l'intérieur son regard cherchant le but ultime de sa visite. Arrivant à ses côtés, rien autour de lui semblant le toucher, une pensé sur son ancêtre lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit. Levant sa main vers elle, il s'immobilisa, sentant une présence proche, bien plus proche, trop même. Son salue approchait alors que Voldemort se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur où de ce qu'il en restait.

« Nous nous retrouvons enfin Harry Potter » toute la satisfaction dans sa voix haineuse mais amusé le rendant plus mauvais.

« Longtemps depuis la dernière fois. Espérons que tout se passe pour le mieux pour moi » sa voix calme contrastant avec celle de Voldemort, alors qu'il se déplaçait ôtant à la vue de son ennemi l'objet de sa venu.

« Nous allons en finir maintenant et tout de suite et… »

« Si un vieil homme comme toi en est toujours capable bien entendu » le coupa Harry le provoquant, une idée germant dans sa tête. Une idée folle, mais une idée restant une idée, il devait tout faire pour qu'elle fonctionne au mieux. Le risque pour lui demeurait important mais il se devait de tenter le coup. Si tout fonctionnait bien, il aurait le temps de faire ce qui doit être fait et surtout Voldemort ne découvrirait jamais plusieurs de ses secrets. De tout, ses secrets restaient le plus important d'autant plus contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Pour réaliser sa folie, énerver Voldemort serait primordial et heureusement il recélait dans cet obscur et délicat art.

« Je te montrerai de quoi je suis capable. Des actes qu'un faible sang-mêlé comme toi n'imaginerait même pas dans tes plus grands rêves. » Se moqua-t-il de lui certain de sa supériorité.

« Dans ce cas vas-y. Prouve moi tes capacité Tom » l'encouragea-t-il le nomma par ce nom si particulier pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ne supportant plus les railleries de cet adolescent, les sorts biens plus noirs et plus dangereux qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, s'abattirent contre lui. Ses boucliers volèrent en éclat avec une facilité déconcertante, le faisant songer qu'il ne devait pas avoir été aussi loin avec son ennemi. N'ayant pas le temps pour une introspection sur lui-même, il roula de côté s'abritant derrière un mur, mur qui tomba en morceau au second impact, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres derrières.

« Tu vois à présent de quoi est capable un véritable sorcier. De quoi est capable un sang-pur. » Se félicita Voldemort avançant doucement vers la salle, près de la ruine.

Harry tâta sous ses vêtements que sa cape était toujours avec lui, avant de se lever d'un bond se dirigeant vers le but de la visite et de s'en saisir, réalisant que le jeu allait terminer.

Le seigneur des ténèbres abattait à nouveau sa baguette vers lui le voyant bondir mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus.

Le sort qu'il lança eut un impact inattendu même pour lui. L'explosion souffla ce qui restait encore de la pièce et aurait emporté les étages supérieurs sans la magie constituant et augmentant la résistante du bâtiment. Voldemort se détourna prestement des flammes et de la fumée scrutant avec attention les ruines devant lui pensant voir Harry surgir dans sa direction la baguette déjà levé vers lui. La fumée tournant au noir obscurcit l'atmosphère le faisant à présent reculer, rejoignant plusieurs de ses hommes arrivé vers lui juste après l'explosion.

« Maitre vous l'avez vaincu » murmura avec plaisir Bellatrix à sa hauteur regardant le visage rayonnant de haine et de démence la fumée et les flammes.

« En effet » déclara-t-il après un petit moment de réflexion, le survivant n'apparaissant toujours pas. Ne voulant plus attendre, il fit se volatiliser la fumée, rendant l'air plus respirable et rechercha de ses yeux pointus rouges des traces de son ennemi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit qu'il ne restait rien excepté des flammes encore vive dans le cratère qui tenait lieu de salle. Se tournant vers ses mangemorts, il laissa alors un rire à la fois heureux et inconsciemment soulagé.

« Harry Potter est mort et rien ne peux nous arrêter »

La non présence de son lien avec le survivant lui prouvait la mort de celui-ci. Malheureusement, il ne douterait jamais de ses connaissances mais justement dans ce cas précis, il le devait. Son ennemi était non seulement vivant, ayant encore survécu, mais surtout venait de passer l'étape supérieure dans son évolution autant magique que mental. Le survivant ne serait jamais plus le même à présent comme Voldemort le comprendrait bien trop tard.

_Point de vue d'Harry_

« Il faut que je le touche avant qu'il ne lance le prochain sort » restait la dernière pensé d'Harry avant de bondir, sentant déjà le prochain sort de Voldemort volé vers lui.

Ses yeux posés sur Adam, il ne vit donc pas l'éclair venant vers lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en occuper. Toujours dans sa courte vie, ses actions flirtaient avec les limites et ce moment n'échappait à la règle. Le sort qui lui était destiné ne le toucha pas, l'évitant au dernier moment par un saut de cabris. Au moment de l'impact sur le sol, il tomba littéralement sur la statue, sur Adam. A son contact, elle réagit comme prévu et éclata en poussière sur le sol, puis plus rien.

Un hululement dans la nuit noir le réveilla, écarquillé de n'être plus au département des mystères, sa tête semblant chasser un ennemi invisible sous les trait de Voldemort. Comprenant qu'il se trouvait seul et pour le moment avec espoir en sécurité, il souffla lourdement, la chance toujours de son côté. Sans se rendre compte, il se laissa coucher sur le sol mousseux de la forêt et s'endormit paisiblement.

A son réveil, le soleil déjà haut lui fit comprendre que la nuit venait de s'écouler et qu'il devait partir de là.

« J'étais peut-être en sécurité ici durant les dernières heures mais tout change. Vaux mieux ne pas en parler à Maugrey il risquerait de me crier dessus pour ma bêtise. » Ses yeux observant et ses oreilles écoutant le moindre bruit et mouvement suspect.

« La paranoïa est une bonne chose mais j'aurais pu tomber bien plus mal cette nuit » ses derniers actions au ministère l'accablant. Une nouvelle fois passée près d'une mort douloureuse et la vie prenait un sens encore différent.

« Trouvons tout d'abords un endroit pour me reposer en ensuite j'aviserai. Je dois faire le point maintenant que je suis seul » décida-t-il en sensation de vide en lui augmentant le diminuant de plus en plus. Depuis le départ des autres, il sentait cette impression s'accroître et savait très bien la cause. Habitué depuis des mois à avoir les autres lui tenir compagnie, devenir à présent seul l'affaiblissait, il comprenait la raison. Il devait réorganiser ses pensés multiples, talents hérités des autres. Il pouvait effectuer cette tâche qu'en se reposant et méditant. Ses divers talents l'aideraient, l'occlumentie en premier lieu. Heureusement pour lui, Adam maîtrisait bien cet art et à présent Harry pouvait s'en servir facilement avec un peu d'entrainement. Adam dès le début l'utilisait d'une façon inconnue rendant son esprit invisible à quiconque tentait d'y accéder. A présent il comprenait complètement comment le faire même s'il ne pensait pas avoir le talent actuel pour l'utiliser. Néanmoins, grâce à son ancêtre, Voldemort ne pouvait plus rentrer dans sa tête et surtout passait en tout cas pour le moment invisible pour lui. Bien sûr, à terme, la dernière trace qu'Adam lui avait laissée s'estomperait, le rendant visible pour le seigneur des ténèbres qui comprendrait son erreur en croyant le survivant mort.

Ne sachant pas où il se trouvait exactement, il passa de forêt en forêt en quelque minutes avant d'arriver dans banlieue de Manchester. Vérifiant l'argent moldu en sa possession, marcha vers la ville et surtout le premier hôtel en vu. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour en trouver correspondant à ses besoins et finances. Ne voulant pas rejoindre le monde magique tant que tous ses problèmes ne soient réglés, il devrait faire avec les moyens disponibles. Dans ces conditions spartiates, il passa donc plusieurs jours recherchant la petite chose le dérangeant.

Halloween arriva et rien n'avait changé. Pire, il se sentait même moins puissant qu'avant. Sentiment fondamentalement ennuyant pour lui, ayant besoin de toutes ses capacités lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort qu'il sentait justement proche. Ce fut justement quand il en avait le plus besoin, qu'il trouva le nœud du problème.

« Nous sommes tous les quatre différents tout en étant identiques en même temps. C'est difficile de savoir comment les autres voyaient leur vie et l'utilisation de leur pouvoir. Ce terrible pouvoir qui est mien pour de bon et entièrement maintenant » pensa-t-il, la vision de la preuve de ce pouvoir à l'esprit sous l'apparence de la créature connu sous le nom de fléau.

Cette idée pouvais faire frémir, pleinement conscient de ses possibilités et surtout connaissant les actes des autres avant lui sous cette forme ou sous une autre.

« Il peut être invincible s'il le désire mais son pouvoir de destruction est tellement grand qu'il en est complètement dément, je dois me l'avouer. » une petite partie de lui ayant peur de prendre cette forme et de perdre le contrôle. Cette crainte le refreinerait toujours mais il devait en faire abstraction. Le fléau lui avait sauvé la vie par le passé et il l'acceptait en lui. Faisant partie de lui il ne pouvait pas l'éliminer car quoiqu'il arrive il restait Harry tout simplement.

Alors qu'il profitait d'une petite sieste méritée, un réveil brutal le ramena à une réalité cinglante. Haletant il mit quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir, comprenant que son ennemi ne se trouvait pas dans le secteur courant. Son ennemie se trouvait en faite en un autre endroit qu'il pensait encore sûr pour ses amis.

« Poudlard a besoin de moi et il est hors de question que je la laisse sous le danger immédiat de Voldemort et de ses hommes. Helga et mes parents ne me pardonneraient jamais s'il arrivait malheur à l'école » pensa-t-il subitement, effrayé par ses paroles ne lui appartenant pas tout à fait.

« Je ne serai réellement jamais seul malgré tout » sourit-il comprenant une chose importante à ses yeux. « Il est donc temps que j'y aille alors. Je ne dois pas laisser mon grand frère tout faire et affronter se monstre seul » la vision reconnaissable lui venant à l'esprit.

* * *

« Neville Longdubat ! » s'exclama Voldemort surprit de l'apparition du Gryffondor. « Votre insolence montre enfin la vrai nature de votre sang. Dommage que vos choix m'obligent à vous tuer à moins que… » S'arrêtant fixant le jeune homme avant de continuer. « Les sangs purs restent intéressants pour moi et si vous me jurez fidélité je serai magnanime. Nous sommes plus forts que les autres et devons gouverner les espèces inférieures. Votre ancêtre, Godrig serait d'accords » hésitant légèrement en prononçant le nom du célèbre lion si opposé à son propre ancêtre.

« Il n'y aura qu'une possibilité » trancha-t-il ses yeux toujours sur le lion qui tremblait malgré ses efforts devant le regard de son ennemi.

En cet instant alors que la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres pointait le Gryffondor, la bataille semblait s'être calmé, tous comme subjugué par un affrontement si inégal. Parmi les mangemorts, Bellatrix attendait impatiemment que son maître en finisse avec le dernier Longdubat. Même si elle adorerait en finir avec lui personnellement.

De son côté, le directeur de Poudlard craignait de la réponse de son élève. Jamais il n'imaginerait, que le dernier des Longdubat rejoigne Voldemort. Par contre que ce dernier se fasse tuer dès sa réponse donnée, l'effrayait. Tout manipulateur qu'il était, il possédait toujours un attachement à ses marionnettes même si elles agissaient de plus en plus souvent sans qu'il les actionne.

« Je dois tenir plus longtemps » s'encouragea Neville tremblant de plus en plus incapable de se contrôler face à l'ennemi qui devant lui, prouvait sa puissance, néfaste mais puissance. Se rattachant à l'idée du retour de Harry, lui permit de résister au regard du seigneur des ténèbres en tout cas durant un temps. Alors que sa volonté faiblissait dangereusement, une chevelure blonde aperçu du coin de l'œil, le remit sur le droit chemin. « Heureusement que Luna est là » se réjouit-il un sourire crispé se formant sur son visage.

« Je doute que mes parents souhaiteraient cela » articula-t-il reprenant une nouvelle consistance les yeux remplis d'une toute nouvelle hargne. Voldemort en fut amusé.

« C'est bien dommage. Mais à la réflexion, les chiens ne font pas des chats. Vous commettez les mêmes erreurs que vos parents. Ce n'est pas grave. D'autres me suivront par votre mort. Je n'aurai aucune pitié envers le dernier descendent de Gryffondor » jura-t-il son attention sur le jeun lion et uniquement lui. Un simple sort réglerait tout mais bizarrement Voldemort ressentait quelque chose. Une sensation au fond de lui le dérangeait sans pour autant parvenir à découvrir d'où il provenait.

« Non Tom. Je ne te le permettrais pas » tonna la voix de Dumbledore secouant par sa puissance plusieurs mangemorts alors que le directeur s'imposait à eux comme sorcier imposant qu'il demeurait.

« Pauvre vieux fou. Vous n'êtes plus aussi fort … »

« Et toi le jeune orphelin que j'ai ramené dans notre monde » le coupa le directeur, Tom à cette mention le fixant ardemment une nouvelle colère le consumant.

« Malheureusement vous n'avez pas vu le potentiel devant vous. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas ramené comme vous dites » se moqua Voldemort insistant sur la prévoyance reconnu de Dumbledore. « Et nous ne nous trouverions peut-être pas dans cette position maintenant »

« J'avais espéré me tromper. Mais parfois la première impression est la bonne » ironisa-t-il se moquant à présent de son ennemi qu'il voyait gronder de colère. « Les Gaunt étaient des sorciers ni intelligents ni compétents. Et leur sens de l'honneur familial très loin de la pureté de sang »continua-t-il attirant la colère de son ancien élève vers lui.

A cet instant un silence pesant se répandit dans le parc, les deux puissants sorciers se jaugeant, permettant à Neville de respiré plus. Cette tension vola en éclat quand à l'instar de tous, le jeune homme brava sa crainte en lançant un sort à Voldemort. L'explosion qui en suivit surprit tout le monde, personne ne croyant raisonnable une telle action de Neville.

De suite les sorts volèrent de tous les côtés, les mangemorts répliquant avec plus de violence. Neville derrière son bouclier évita des sorts mineurs aidé par Luna qui ne resta pas inactive. Il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter un lugubre sort vert qui atteint un défenseur derrière lui avant de voir émerger Lord Voldemort de la fumée sans une égratignure. Une aura démoniaque semblait se développer autour de lui alors que ses yeux ne quittaient plus les deux élèves devant lui.

« Cette fois c'est la fin » tonna-t-il sa colère prenant le dessus une nouvelle fois. Longdubat devait mourir et vite avant qu'il devienne un problème sérieux, tout comme Potter. Sa baguette vers lui il n'hésita pas, n'ayant jamais hésité jusque là.

« Avada … » il stoppa, d'une chiquenaude neutralisant le sort de Dumbledore, lui envoyant un basilic de feu sur le directeur qu'il transformant en glace facilement avant de reculer devant les prochaines attaques de Tom qui oubliant Neville se dirigea vers Albus.

Le duel entre les deux sorciers monta rapidement en intensité, Dumbledore perdant du terrain, s'occupant de la sécurité de ses allier contrairement à Tom.

De leur côté, ses allier tentaient de maitriser les mangemorts avec succès pour le moment mais pour combien de temps. Déjà des renforts de détraqueurs sortaient de la foret se dirigeant vers eux, la puissance combiné de ses créatures prouvant que tous ils étaient présent au même endroit depuis leur départ d'Azkaban.

Dans ses conditions et à moins que Dumbledore vainc son ennemi le sort de la bataille était loin d'être engagé.

* * *

« Alors petit Neville, toi aussi tu veux devenir comme tes parents » se moqua Bellatrix le relâchant d'un second _doloris_, le laissant convulser de douleur.

Les paupières entre-ouvertes et soufflant il vit avec horreur non pas Bellatrix mais le Luna recevant le même sort que lui de la part de Rodolphus. Il tenta de réagir, stimuler par cette vision et le rire dément de son persécuteur. Malheureusement ses bonnes intentions volèrent en éclat quand il fut submerger par les visions d'horreurs provoqué par les détraqueurs bien trop près de lui. Ce n'est pas le chute de Luna à ses côtés, libéré du sort qui le fit réagir. Mais une sensation au fond de lui de soulagement qu'il identifia.

Dans le tumulte de la bataille, les sorciers n'entendirent pas au début un léger chant psalmodier à peine. Le chant s'intensifia tout en étant pas suffisamment audible, faute aux sorts et exclamations dans le parc. Néanmoins, quand les détraqueurs stoppèrent subitement d'avancer inexorablement, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un et que leurs effets chutèrent de façon dramatique. Certains mangemorts s'inquiétèrent avant d'être terrifier par ce qui allait se produire devant eux.

Quand des cris de souffrances secouèrent le parc et l'ensemble de l'école, tous purent enfin entendre le chant, une langue inconnu à tous provenant visiblement d'une des tours du château.

Avant que quiconque réagissent, le chant stoppa et tous entendirent clairement.

« _**Traitre. Vous nous avez trahit et nous trahissez à nouveau aujourd'hui**_. » Fit la voix lugubre

« _**Maudit vous êtes, mort vous ne l'êtes pas mais libre vous serez… en retrouvant vos corps**_ » termina-t-il, levant par ses derniers mots une horrible malédiction. Malédiction ayant transformé en horribles créatures, une armée autrefois fidèle en trahissant leur seigneur.

Les instants suivant cette dernière parole resta pour tous, l'un des pires moments de leur vie.

* * *

Je sais cela fait longtemps mais bon, je suis toujours là et encore en vie.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre est plaisant et répondra à quelques questions.

Je répondrai aux reviews par message ou email n'étant pas certain de pouvoir le faire en début ou fin de chapitre comme avant. Alors n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions ou avis.


End file.
